Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song
by Gallantmon of the Hazard
Summary: Sailor Moon/SAO/Digimon/Yu-Gi-Oh/Naruto multi-X over (Sequel to Hollow Fragment) Several months after our heroes and heroines have beaten SAO, they try to get on with life and prepare for an incredible new update in Alfheim Online/ALO, the VRMMO based on SAO's server, but the war of worlds that Kayaba predicted is upon them with the 'ghosts' of SAO looming and more...
1. Swinging into a New Adventure

Okay, everyone, this is it! After a real long wait, we have finally arrived at the sequel to my **Hollow Fragment** story and it is going to be huge, folks! While there is going to be a bases on the sequel to the game ' **Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment** ' known as ' **Sword Art Online: Lost Song** ', this story is going to be far more vast than that fans! There are going to be more crossovers than in my **Hollow Fragment** story and a larger and more complex story, too, with a vast complex of action, adventure, drama, angst, romance, and so much more, fans! Speaking of romances, the romances that are confirmed and no changes at all are Serena/Darien, Davis/Kari, Kazuto/Asuna, Matt/Jun, Ken/Yolei, and TK/Mina, but that's so far. There are more romances to come, but you are going to need to read to see who they are! Now, before I start, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, with the introductions over,_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Queen's Blade/Gate, Sonic the Hedgehog, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

Ages of characters at the start of this story:

Serena, Ami, Raye, Lita, and Mina: Age 19

Hotaru Tomoe: Age 16-17

Amara Ten'ou and Michelle Kaiou: Age 21

Trista Meiou: Physically, age 27, but over one thousand years in actual age

Darien Shields: Age 23

Kazuto Kirigaya: Age 16-17

Asuna Yuuki: Age 17-18

Keiko Ayano: Age 14-15

Rika Shinozaki: Age 17-18

Ryoutarou Tsuboi: Age 24-25

Andrew Gilbert Mills: Age 30

Shion Asada: Age 16

Kotone: Age 17

Suguha Kirigaya: Age 16

Davis, Kari, and TK: Age 17

Tai, Sora, Jun, and Matt: Age 20

Ken and Yolei: Age 18

Izzy and Mimi: Age 19

Joe: Age 21

Cody: Age 15

 **Chapter 1: Swinging into a New Adventure**

 _ **February 4, 2025, SAO, Floor 100, Ruby Palace**_

Within the virtual world known as Sword Art Online, which is a VRMMO, a Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online, we are currently looking at the setting of Sword Art Online: The floating castle of Aincrad. What is Sword Art Online? As already said, Sword Art Online is a VRMMO that's long since turned into a deadly 'death game' when its creator and the creator of the Full-Dive virtual reality system for Sword Art Online, also known as SAO, Akihiko Kayaba, trapped 10,000 players in the game in which if they died in the game, they would die in real life due to the Full-Dive system that they are using, the NervGear, would destroy their brains via microwaves. They couldn't log out unless they conquered all 100 floors of Aincrad and now, over two years later, the players, with plenty of help, have arrived on the final floor, Floor 100, also known as the Ruby Palace, at the cost of nearly four thousand mainly innocent lives.

Right now, we see the Ruby Palace, but it has suffered major damage with the roof completely destroyed and a hole through the wall of the throne room into the courtyard of the Ruby Palace, which shouldn't be possible since they are so-called 'Immortal Objects', but the two fighting the last battle of SAO are fighting by their rules, not by the rules of the world of SAO.

The first opponent is none other than Akihiko Kayaba, in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff, who is a red armored knight type figure in which he was the commander of the player guild known as the Knights of the Blood Oath until he was exposed on Floor 75, who is fighting with a weapon known as a Keyblade against an armored clad female with huge eight huge and fluffy feathered rainbow wings, welding two Keyblades of her own.

Heathcliff's opponent is known as Sailor Celestial, whose real name is Suguha Kirigaya, who is the younger sister to Kazuto Kirigaya, known as Kirito in SAO, one of trapped players in SAO, and a former beta tester of said game. For two long years, Suguha could only watch as her brother, at least his body, waste away in the hospital bed while his mind/spirit fights for his life and the life of the surviving SAO players/victims. However, after two years, Suguha found out that one of her friends, in the Akiba area of Tokyo, had a NervGear that was somehow hidden from the government for this past two years in which she used to get onto SAO, using her avatar from Alfheim Online or ALO, which is a game created from copy of the server and much of the programming of SAO, not knowing that it was part of Kayaba's current plans. Once she got into SAO, using her ALO avatar of Leafa, she and others that got into SAO through other means, helped her brother and the other players advance through the final 24 floors to the top of Aincrad, but at a nasty cost to Suguha's mind, heart, and spirit when a friend outside of her brother's circle of friends/allies was brutally killed just before the final floor and who became the last death of SAO.

However, once at the top floor, Suguha learned more 'dark truths' including a 'connection' that she felt with Kayaba. Suguha learned that she was the reincarnation of Princess Selene Leafa Serenity, youngest daughter to Queen Serenity, mother of Princess Serenity, whose reincarnation is none other than Serena Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon, the famous super-heroine of Juuban district of Tokyo, as well as another SAO victim, known in SAO as Usagi, the 'White Valkyrie' for her actions in saving as many players as possible, and also the formerly beloved niece of Kayaba. Basically, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial are 'royal sisters', but the darkest truth of all is Heathcliff is none other than the reincarnation of Queen Serenity's lover and that meant that he is the 'royal father' of both of our Moon Princesses. He also started the events that lead to today when he had 'used' Sailor Celestial and a powerful force that she had, known as Etherion, an incredibly powerful 'creation force' that normally can't be controlled by any living being, to create the original Aincrad which led to the events of the downfall of the Silver Millennium. Heathcliff then revealed that one of the many reasons that he committed the nightmare was to force Suguha to awaken her powers as Sailor Celestial and he knew about her for over a year since they accidently met in Juuban during the Negamoon invasion over a year before SAO even started in which allowed Heathcliff/Kayaba to find out Suguha's brother to lead Kazuto to become Kirito of SAO beta test with the rest being history.

Now, Suguha's powers as Sailor Celestial 'awakened' and Sailor Celestial also gained a legendary level of Sailor Soldier power, the Valkyrie Sailor Scout, she, now, fights her former 'royal father' in a deadly all-out brawl of a battle to the death while her brother, Kirito, her 'royal sister', Sailor Moon AKA Usagi, and all of the top tier players of SAO, known as the 'assault team' or 'clearers' including their friends/family/loved ones, watch as the former father and daughter do everything in their power to destroy one another and giving it their all for final victory. However, as this battle is unfolding, no one notices that high up, on an invisible platform where later on, Kirito, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial were to have one final encounter before leaving SAO for good, there is a figure watching this go on.

The figure says, in a female voice, "You were forced to change your plans, your majesty. Despite the reasoning behind this, you have no right to call yourself their father, Heathcliff. Anyway, the death game may be over, but the war has just begun." Soon after, the figure witnesses Sailor Celestial impales Heathcliff with Kye-Blade or X-Blade, also known as the 'ultimate Keyblade' and the counterpart to the true Kingdom Hearts and with a smile on his lips, Heathcliff is engulfed in an explosion and that engulfs himself and Sailor Celestial in smoke in which the figure teleports away to leave events to continue on with the final ending of Sword Art Online.

 _ **June 30, 2025, Kirigaya residence**_

Inside of the residence of the Kirigaya family, we find Suguha Kirigaya AKA Sailor Celestial, age 16, resting in her bed and covered by a blanket in which she is sweating a lot before she wakes up with a gasp.

Just then a female voice says, "Good morning, my princess." Suguha groans as she looks to see a grey cat with a silver crescent moon sigil on top of its forehead looking at her.

Suguha tells the cat, "Trivia, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

The cat responds in the female voice that just talked to Suguha, "Well, Suguha-hime, if I didn't I would be very disrespectful since you are a Moon Princess after all."

Suguha growls and she says, annoyed, "I think that you still do that to annoy me, Trivia."

Suguha gets out of bed, stretches, and Trivia, the grey talking feline, tells Suguha, "Suguha-hime, you were having another nightmare weren't you?"

Suguha responds, a bit nervously, "I…"

Trivia says, with a stern tone, "Princess…"

Suguha replies, with a sigh, "Okay, Trivia!"

Trivia tells Suguha, "Suguha-hime, I am concerned about you. You may have only been there for less than three months, but you may be just as scarred as any 'regular' SAO survivor."

Suguha retorts, plainly, "When is being an SAO survivor 'regular' Trivia?"

Trivia responds, "Point taken, my hime. However, you can't stop needlessly…" Trivia yelps as Suguha glares at her dangerous and she says, nervously, "It wasn't my place."

Suguha says to Trivia, with a stern tone in her voice, "I'm going to train in the dojo." Suguha then gathers her kendo training clothing and stomps out of the room in which she slams the door behind her.

Trivia gives a solemn sigh and she says, "If you are in this kind of 'shape', I dread to think what the 'condition' of your sister, Princess Serenity, is now." Later on, Suguha, wearing a kendo training gi, is inside of the training dojo that was used by hers and Kazuto's grandfather and using a training dummy to practice her kendo in which she has been trying to learn techniques from different schools including the school of the famous Japanese samurai, Miyamoto Musashi, and his Ni-Ten Ichi Ryu sword style, which involves two sword techniques. However, she isn't doing this to expand on her abilities with kendo, which she loves so much, but to improve her abilities as a warrior since she is now a Sailor Scout and fighting on the 'front lines' against enemies like the Dark Agency, which was a 'division' of the Negaverse that Sailor Venus fought against for a year before joining Sailor Moon and the rest of the Inner Sailor Scouts and now, they have survived and grown strong to become a significant to the Sailor Scouts and Earth itself, among others.

However, at this moment, Suguha is breathing heavily as images flow into her mind, but it isn't just her time in SAO, her memories of the Silver Millennium, especially the end including seeing Queen Serenity's body on the ruins of the Moon Kingdom and dying in Sailor Pluto's arms as the rest of the Outer Sailor Scouts watch her death, and such, but not all of her memories are her own, she then feels and experiences the memories of Aaron, the KOB that died protecting her from Laughing Coffin, Sachi, Diabel, the former beta tester that died during the first floor boss raid, and Sachi, the member of the Moonlight Black Cats guild that died along with most of the others before Kirito's eyes. With a mighty yell, Suguha then strikes hard against the training dummy and sends it flying into the wall causing it to collapse apart.

After a few seconds, Suguha breathes heavily and then a familiar male voice says, "Wow. I wouldn't want to be that guy." Suguha quickly spins her body to the source of the voice and she points her training swords, known as Shinai, right at Kazuto Kirigaya, her younger adopted brother and her cousin, 16 years going on 17 years of age in October, right in front of her.

Suguha says, annoyed, "Geez, big brother, I wish that you wouldn't do that."

Kazuto responds, with a smile, "Sorry, you looked really into it that I didn't want to disturb you. You must have been really into your training since you didn't sense me at all."

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "I've had a lot of my mind lately."

Suguha goes over and Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "What's on your mind is what worries me, Sugu. Trivia told me that you had another nightmare."

Suguha says, annoyed, "I'm going to have a talk to that feline guardian of mine."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "She is just worried about you, Sugu. And to be honest, I'm really worried about you. I talked to Raye and Trista, Sugu."

Suguha's eyes grow wide and Suguha says, "I see, big brother."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Sugu…"

Suguha tells Kazuto, "Kazuto, I know what you are going to say." Suguha says, "I should have finished him in the Silver Millennium."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "But Sugu, you don't know he would have been reborn despite you delivered the finishing blow to Kayaba back then."

Suguha tells Kazuto, "Based on what Trista said, there was a chance that he wouldn't have been reborn if I did finish him off. He wouldn't have been reborn and Sword Art Online would have NEVER happened, those lives would have never been lost, no one would have suffered, and that's guilt that I will have to bear to my dying day…again!"

Suguha rapidly sits up and goes towards the main house causing Kazuto to say, with a solemn sigh, "Sugu…"

( **Kazuto's POV** )

 **As Sugu heads over to the house, I sigh at this because Suguha can be quite stubborn like this not telling the others especially Serena and using her authority as Moon Princess to order Raye and Trista not to say a word to Serena. She is a strong person, but like Serena, she is also very emotional and vulnerable in this way which isn't surprising since they are family. What am I talking about? Oh, my name is Kazuto Kirigaya and I'm sixteen years of age going seventeen this October. However, I also go by another name and it is a name that's just as important as or even more important than my real name: Kirito, the Black Swordsman of SAO.**

 **What's SAO? It is short for Sword Art Online, which was the first VRMMO or Virtual Reality** **Massively Multiplayer Online Game, for the NervGear, which is known as a Second Generation Full-Dive Virtual Reality system, but it was the first Full-Dive that could be put into fit into people's homes and rooms. For those of you that don't know or don't want to know, a Full-Dive is a Virtual Reality that allows a person to 'dive' into a virtual world because transferring their mind into a virtual avatar and experiencing a virtual world. Sword Art Online was the first VRMMO and it was thought to be the next great adventure…Until it turned into a nightmare. The creator of Sword Art Online and the creator of the NervGear, Akihiko Kayaba, trapped ten thousand players in the world of SAO and if the players died in the game, they would die in real life since the NervGear would automatically fry the brain of the player that 'died' in the game. The world called it the 'SAO Incident' and within the first month, two thousand people would be dead.**

 **I was one of the people trapped in Sword Art Online and I had gotten it since I was a former beta tester of the game, but I was one of many 'prisoners' trapped within that 'death game', however, one of the greatest victims of SAO, at least in my mind and the minds of plenty of the other players, was Kayaba's niece, Serena Tsukino, known as Usagi in SAO. Serena had loved Kayaba like a second father and in her child-like enthusiasm made many suggestions for the game including the one that SAO not have magic and focus on Sword Skills. Serena thought it was going to be a new adventure, but instead, it turned into her greatest nightmare. It took her desire to see her beloved boyfriend and her best friends back in 'this world' as well as the need to stop her uncle and find out why he did this that helped drive her to become a top player in the game. However, she didn't completely 'break down' only because of the friendship that she had with me. Serena and I met during the first boss fight in SAO when her identity of Kayaba's niece was found out and I took the hatred of the non-former beta test players and became a 'beater', a term that combined 'beta tester' and 'cheater' which referred to a beta tester that used his knowledge for his own gain. I did this not only to prevent the surviving former beta testers from being persecuted by the other players and help unite all players, I also did it to make sure that they didn't take out their rage of our imprisonment on Usagi, who was another victim, if not the greatest victim, of Kayaba's wicked actions.**

 **Despite most of the surviving players feeling that same way about Usagi, she became an 'outsider' since she was a living reminder of our pain since she was Kayaba's niece and yet, Kayaba trapped her in this nightmare in which Usagi decided that it was for the best that she remain an 'outsider' since she didn't want to cause pain and 'discomfort' to the other players. The unspoken reason that Usagi being an 'outsider' was stupid in my opinion, but it is just human nature. Usagi is also a kind and gentle soul which angered me to no end at what Kayaba has done. Usagi and I became fast friends and we were like brother and sister. Later on, we would learn how true that was.**

 **We went through many trials and tribulations throughout the next two years of SAO and it came to a head on the seventh-fifth floor of SAO when we found that leader of a guild of elite players, the Knights of the Blood Oath, was in fact, Kayaba, himself. I first fought him and I failed in which Usagi nearly died protecting me and someone else precious to both of us, but she came back and it was revealed that Usagi was none other than Sailor Moon when she tapped into her power and appeared as Sailor Moon before our eyes. As Sailor Moon, Usagi fought Kayaba and seemed to have won, but it was only the beginning. Due to the actions of the negative emotions given off by the players combined with 'tampering' done by Sugou Nobuyuki, the head of RCT Progress, the new owners of the SAO servers after Kayaba's actions caused Argus, the game company that he worked for, to collapse, and rival of Kayaba, caused the game to suffer a major 'error' and continue on. We would learn, after confronting Sugou, who also became trapped in SAO due to his 'tampering', in order get his hands on the 'minds' of the players for his evil mind and emotional control experiments.**

 **We continued our journey, but we were joined by Usagi's friends, the other Sailor Scouts, and Darien, who went by the name of Mamoru, using a combination of NervGear based Full-Dive technology with avatar data from another game, Alfheim Online, a VRMMO game based on SAO, to join us. Sinon, her real name Shion Asada, a young girl who suffered a great trauma in real-life and was testing a Medicuboid, a medical Full-Dive system based on the NervGear, in which the 'error' in SAO went through the network to drag her into the SAO world. There was also Dai and Akari, their real names Davis Motomiya and Hikari Kamiya, who were flung into a virtual world known as Rainbow Gardens through a similar method on how Sinon got thrown into SAO, but much more 'extreme', however, they came here to SAO. And finally, my own sister, Sugu, using an ALO avatar, known as Leafa, came to this world to bring me home. At first, she made it look like it was due to a 'glitch' with her game and the Amusphere, a Full-Dive system based on the NervGear, however, made safer to prevent what happened to us, SAO player, from ever happening again, but we learned that Sugu found a NervGear kept by friend in Akiba that she used to get here. However, later on, we would learn that Sugu had fallen into a trap laid by Kayaba.**

 **After many more adventures as well as gaining a new friend, Philia, whose real name is Kotone, we had finally arrived at the Ruby Palace where we learned the dark and horrible truth at the core of SAO. Long ago, in a time known as the Silver Millennium, Usagi was a princess from the kingdom on the surface of Earth's moon, known as the Moon Kingdom, obviously, and the Sailor Scouts, namely Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, were her guardians. Usagi, known as Princess Serenity, was the daughter of Queen Serenity and her lover…Heathcliff, who was Kayaba's past life! However, we had learned that earlier, the real shocker that we found is that Sugu was the younger daughter of Queen Serenity, Princess Selene Leafa Serenity, making her Kayaba's younger daughter and Usagi's younger sister! Sugu then transformed into Sailor Celestial, the Sailor Scout of Reality and one of the strongest Sailor Senshi in the universe, and we learned that one of Kayaba's goals of Sword Art Online was to force my sister to awaken her powers!**

 **You see, Sugu had a 'divine power' known as Etherion which is basically the power of creation itself. However, normally, any 'living mortal' couldn't handle that power, but Sugu, as Princess Selene/Sailor Celestial, was born with the power to control Etherion. Long ago, Kayaba took advantage of that power to create the original Aincrad, the floating castle that SAO's Aincard was based on, believing it would bring the people of Earth up to the 'level' of the Moon Kingdom and Silver Alliance, the alliance of the Moon Kingdom and the kingdoms of the planets, Mercury to Pluto, but instead, it put fear and hatred into the hearts of humans allowing an evil force known as Metallia to manipulate them and cause the end of the Silver Millennium. Kayaba believed that he could stop with the Etherion that he took from Sugu, but he would have brought an end to all life in the universe and possibly all of existence. Kayaba and Sugu fought in the original Aincrad and both of them suffered lethal wounds in that battle, but both of them didn't die at that moment on that day. Sugu struggled back to the Moon Kingdom only to see it in ruins and Queen Serenity's lifeless form in the rubble causing her to die with grief in the arms of Sailor Pluto.**

 **And now, in this modern day and age, my sister was force to re-experience that pain again as her memories along with her powers as Sailor Celestial were reawakened all due to Kayaba's plot. Kayaba wanted to force a final battle with Sugu, as Sailor Celestial, to finish the battle that they had fought at the end of the Silver Millennium. With determination and rage in her heart knowing that one of the reasons for the nearly four thousand that died due to this 'death game' being her, Sugu, as Sailor Celestial, agreed despite me and Usagi not wanting her to battle, but both Sugu and Sailor Pluto believed for SAO to truly end was for Kayaba to meet his demise at Sugu's hands. In a titanic battle that nearly cost my sister her life, Sugu…Sailor Celestial fought with everything that she had, achieved the power of a legendary Sailor Soldier, and with one final blow, Sailor Celestial defeated Kayaba and brought SAO to a final end.**

 **After over two years, Sword Art Online was finally over, but not without cost. Obviously, the first great cost was the nearly four thousand lives that died in SAO. However, many of the other players also suffered great mental and emotional 'scars' that don't fade away so easily. Usagi…Serena was that suffered many of the greatest scars since it was her uncle that committed this horror, trapped her in it, and she had gone through so much including seeing so much death. But she wasn't the only one…Sugu also suffered great 'scars' due to Kayaba and Sword Art Online in which a friend that she made outside of Usagi's and my group of companion, a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath, died protecting her just before we hit the final floor causing her powers to start to awaken, but not awaken completely, which would happen on the final floor. Aaron, the player…the person that gave his life to protect my sister is a major 'scar' on Sugu's heart along with the other deaths of SAO which Kayaba used to force her to awaken as Sailor Celestial. I don't believe that Sugu deserves any of the blame, but she feels that she could have ended this long before it began if she had struck down Kayaba back in the Silver Millennium instead of leaving him to die of his wounds. She believed that if she struck down Kayaba back then, he wouldn't have been reborn today and SAO would have never happened. And because Sailor Pluto or Trista Meiou can't say that what Sugu said is true or not, it only adds to Sugu's guilt and pain.**

 **Serena's pain and Sugu's pain are the reason that I can never forgive Kayaba for what he has done. He was their father and when Serena got her hands on the Imperium Silver Crystal, the powerful treasure of the Serena's and Sugu's 'royal family', the Lunarian royal family, that rivals Sugu's own power, Kayaba remembered his Silver Millennium past. That event happened over a year before Sword Art Online. Kayaba knew the truth between him and Serena and he still committed that horror. I can never forgive him for what he did to Serena in that regard ever. I can also never forgive him for turning what could have been a wondrous new 'adventure' for all of humanity until an instrument of torture and pain for his own selfish gains. However, what burns me even more is that despite us clearing SAO, I feel that Kayaba, at the core, was the true winner of SAO. He got exactly what he wanted: His own world to grow and develop in which he saw what resulted from that world that he created. He also got Sugu's powers as Sailor Celestial to awaken and got her back as a 'factor' in the 'affairs' of the universe and beyond.**

 **It has been over four months since SAO has ended and after we had come back to the 'real world', those of us that were stuck in SAO from the beginning had months of rehabilitation before we were released from our respective hospitals. Since Sugu and Sinon were only there for just under three months, their bodies hadn't suffered as much as most of the rest of us did and they recovered quickly especially thanks to the accelerated healing that their Sailor Scout powers gave them. Serena was in better condition than most of us that were trapped in SAO from the beginning only because the Silver Crystal boosted her 'life-support' and the damage to her body were less than ours, but she still took around two months or so to get back to the condition that she was in before SAO. For the rest of us that was trapped with her since the beginning, even after we left the hospital, we still needed to 'bulk up' to get our bodies back into the condition that they were before SAO.**

 **However, despite SAO being over, the war that Kayaba warned us about may already have started with 'monster attacks' like Serena fought in Juuban in the past have done from the shadows of nightmare in the light of the daytime and they are now daily news with Darien, as Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts, now joined by Sugu, as Sailor Celestial, Sinon, who is a Sailor Scout known as Sailor Orion, and several other Sailor Scouts are fighting with a group known as Digidestined, people that bonded with creatures known as Digimon or Digital Monsters, creatures made of digital information from a place known as the Digital World, a living world made of digital information created from our vast computer networks and such, against such enemies and it is all-out war in the streets. I'm worried about both Sugu and Serena since I am their brother after all. I learned that back in the Silver Millennium, I was the child of Queen Serenity's sister, who died with her husband saving lives, in which Queen Serenity, my aunt, adopted me and I became the prince of the Moon Kingdom. It is kind of weird how history repeats itself, huh?**

 **Well, both of my sisters have suffered greatly because of Kayaba's action and I'm afraid for them, but for today, we can enjoy Serena's birthday…I hope.**

( **End of Kazuto's POV** )

 _ **June 30, 2025, Akihabara District, Tokyo**_

Within the Akihabara District, known as Akiba for short, we find a familiar group of young women with a short black haired male and in the group of women with this single male, there is a young woman with long blond hair tied in two pigtails with the buns of her pigtails look like rounded meatballs. This young lady is none other than Serena Tsukino AKA Sailor Moon and today is her nineteenth birthday. The black haired male, Serena's boyfriend, Darien Shields, age 23, and the other young women, the Sailor Scouts, are celebrating Serena's birthday and they decide that a change of atmosphere is good since Juuban, their home district, has become a battlefield. It has been over four months since SAO ended, but their troubles have not ended in the least. The remnants of Negaverse, the Dark Agency, have long since emerged and their attacks are now wide open in the daytime since they somehow 'sensed' Sailor Moon was out of action and now, despite the addition of several brand new Sailor Scouts and the Scouts having allies in the Digidestined from all over the world, they are hard pressed against their enemies with Kayaba's warning of war still deep within their minds. However, today, they are trying to keep that out of their minds as they celebrate our Moon Princess' birthday with ALL of their friends and family!

Hotaru, age 16-17, says, amazed, "Oh, wow. I never knew that Akiba was so…lively."

Mina, age 19, says, with a grin, "This is the center for games, anime, manga, and the like!"

Lita, age 19, says, with a smirk, "An otaku paradise."

Ami says, with a smile, "True, Lita. However, it is a good place to study such a 'culture'."

Mina says, with a grin, "Just admit it, Ami-chan. You want to see Yusei Fudo, the man whose family is behind the genius of the Ener-D reactor, and see if he is as cute as they show him in the newspapers."

Ami says, with a blush, "No…"

Raye tells Ami, "Cut it out, Mina! Besides, don't you already have a boyfriend?"

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Hey!"

Amara says, with a smile, "Speaking of whom…" The group looks then looks to see Tai Kamiya, age 20, Sora Takenouchi, age 20, Matt Ishida, age 20, Jun Motomiya, age 20, Izzy Izumi, age 19, Mimi Tachikawa, age 19, Joe Kido, age 21, Takeru 'TK' Takashi, age 17, Ken Ichijouji, age 19, Yolei Inoue, age 19, Cody Hida, age 15, and the ten Digidestined's Digimon partners running up to them.

When the Digidestined get over to the Sailor Scouts, Mina goes over to TK, kisses him on the lips, and she asks, lovingly, "Miss me?"

TK responds, with a smirk, "We just went on a date a day ago, Mina-chan."

Mina says, "That was in ALO, Takeru-kun."

Izzy says, "Speaking of ALO, the new update is about to happen soon."

Ami says, with a nod, "That's right. After the 'Grand Quest' was revealed to be a fake, a part of Sugou's first plot to get the 'subjects' that he needed for his amoral experiments in mind control, RCT Progress retooled ALO and got to work on a new 'grand quest'. It is supposed to start real soon."

Tai says, with a grin, "Yeah, I can't wait!"

Serena asks, curiously, "Where are Davis and Kari?" Just then, as if to answer Serena's question, they hear the sound of engines in which they look to see a blue and white version of Yusei's Duel Runner with flame designs on the sides and a pink version of Akiza's Duel Runner riding over to them. When the Duel Runners stop, the two human riders have a two familiar Digimon with them: Veemon and Gatomon.

TK says, with a smile, "We have our answer, Serena." The two riders of the Duel Runners step off in which they take off their helmets to reveal Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, age 17 and wearing a riding suit similar to his Digi-World clothing, and Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, age 17 and wearing a pink version of Akiza's Duel Runner outfit.

Davis asks, with a sly grin, "What's up?"

Yolei retorts, with a plain tone, "What kept you and Kari, Davis?"

Kari says, with a smile, "Sorry, Yolei, we had a bit of practice to do."

Joe says, "I'm amazed that you were able to get a license to ride Duel Runners so fast."

Davis responds, with a smirk, "Hey! There were quite a few 'racing games' within Rainbow Gardens."

Kari tells Davis, with a smile, "Racing games, Dai-kun? Don't you mean 'demolition derbies'?" Davis gives a nervous smile and rubs his head as the group came together.

Davis says, looking at Serena, "I see that the birthday girl is looking chipper this morning, but I'm not surprised."

Serena says, "Nice to see you, again, Davis…in person that is."

Davis says, with a grin, "Good to see you, too, Moon girl."

Serena asks, drolly, "Do you really have to call me that?"

Plenty of the others giggle at Serena's 'embarrassment' and there is another familiar voice, a female one, that shouts out, "Hey, you started the party without us!" Everyone then looks to see Kazuto with Asuna Yuuki, age 17-18, Rika Shinozaki, age 17-18, Keiko Ayano, age 14-15, Shion Asada, age 16, Kotone, age 17, and Ryoutarou Tsuboi, age 24-25, walking up to all of them.

Serena says, excitedly, "Hey, Kirito! Asuna! I mean…!"

Asuna tells Serena, "It's okay, Usagi…I mean Serena-chan! It only has been over four months."

Rika says, with a grin, "We're still accidently calling ourselves by our handles especially Keiko when she is excited."

Keiko says, with a blush, "I really try not to."

Asuna tells Keiko, with a smile, "It's understandable, Keiko."

Amara says, looking at Kazuto's group, "There seems to be someone missing."

Kazuto gets quite nervous and Serena says, with a sigh, "Don't tell me."

Kazuto responds, sighing, "It was a call from Ryu-san. He said that Kasumi was investigating something and her communications stopped. He is on his own mission, so, he asked Sugu to investigate."

Davis asks, curiously, "Okay, why?"

Kazuto says, "Ryu-san felt it was nothing, but he didn't want to take any chances especially since the location that Kasumi-san was investigating was where Kayaba's body was found."

There are gasps of shock and Ryoutarou asks, "Whoa, dude! Why there? Didn't Serena and the others clean out the place?"

Lita says, "We did! We made sure that we did!"

Darien says, with a serious tone, "And police doubled checked with us. However, it doesn't mean that we missed something. Kayaba was a dangerous genius and he was very clever."

Amara says, "Now, I'm seeing why he called Suguha and not Dumpling especially on her birthday."

Serena says, plainly, "Look, I'm…"

Raye tells Serena, "Meatball Head, don't say that you are okay! You know and we know it! You are still far from okay! In fact, your newly rediscovered sister is far from okay and she was in SAO only for three months! You were there for over two years and it only has been over four months! So, please don't even try Serena."

Mina says, trying to change the subject, "Whoa! Whoa! It's our girl's birthday and the first one that she had here in two years! Let's try not to get her stressed out, okay! Anyway, Kazuto said that it was an investigation, so, it can't be anything real big." But just then there is a massive 'boom' and a shockwave from what seems like an explosion nearby is felt causing everyone to see dirt and pieces of roadway fly up into the sky.

Joe says, "Something tells me 'no', Mina."

Davis says, "And something tells me that we need to get over there now!" Immediately, everyone rushes over to the location of the 'explosion' where they see a large hole in the side of the street where a female humanoid creature that's green and transparent is staring down a 19 year old young woman with brown hair that reaches down to her lower shoulder tied in a ponytail, amber eyes, and she is wearing a dark blue, side-tie dress with short puffy sleeves, white trim, white stockings, and low heeled sandals with a sheath for a short samurai style sword is attached to her back.

As the young woman stares at the transparent female humanoid creature, a familiar female voice booms out, "Did you forget about me, goo girl?" Soon after, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial bursts out of the street and decks the creature right in the chin and sending her flying high into the sky. Sailor Celestial turns to the young woman and she asks, "Kasumi-sensei, are you okay?"

The young woman responds, "Yes, I…Watch out!" The young woman, Kasumi, looks ahead of Sailor Celestial and Sailor Celestial whips around only to get spin kicked in the face by the creature that she just sent flying into the air and right into the side of a car causing it to get seriously damaged with Sailor Celestial being stunned for the moment. Before anything could be said or done, the creature charges right at Sailor Celestial with the intent to destroy her, but Kasumi, in a swirl of sakura petals, manages to appear in-between Sailor Celestial and the creature in which she manages to block the blow from the creature. However, Kasumi gets kneed in the waist for her efforts.

Sailor Celestial, who has regained her senses, sees this and she yells out, "You bitch!" Sailor Celestial bashes the creature in the face and sending it flying, but the female creature then teleports away. However, Sailor Celestial spins to her left and grabs the hand of the humanoid creature which has teleported behind her and to her left. Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "I won't fall for that trick again, freak! You're done!" Sailor Celestial then throws the creature away and freezes it with an icy wind in which, quick as a flash of light, she whips out Elucidator and Dark Repulser, slices the creature multiple times, and the icicle glows before it explodes into nothingness taking the creature along with it. After sheathing her swords, Sailor Celestial turns to Kasumi, who is back on her feet, and she asks, "Are you okay?"

Kasumi responds, "I am, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Oh, man. I'm glad that big brother and sis didn't see this." Kasumi then points over in the direction of the group and Sailor Celestial's eyes grow wide when she sees her brother, her 'royal sister', and the others looking at her in which she says, slapping her head, "Oh, crap." Within another area of Akiba and out of sight, at least for the moment, Sailor Celestial, her helmet removed, and Kasumi are assembled in front of our group of heroes and heroines, human and Digimon alike.

Amara asks Sailor Celestial, "What was that?"

Kasumi responds, "That was Alpha-One-Five-Two. It is an enhanced clone of me created by Donovan and his organization, which was a division of DOAETC, but it is now known as MIST, in order to create their 'ultimate warrior'."

Ami asks, "DOAETC? You mean the organization that runs the Dead or Alive fighting tournaments?"

Kasumi says, "That's right, but they were a weapons organization that are at the top of genetics technology until the fourth Dead or Alive tournament."

Sailor Celestial says, rubbing her jaw, "And it shows too. Man! That thing can hit!"

Raye asks, "Why didn't you call us?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "There wasn't time. When I arrived, Kasumi was already full attack from this thing and we had to get away. I used my teleportation powers, but the freak managed to 'latch on' and we arrived here."

Kasumi says, "She destroyed any sort of communication that I had with Ryu-dono, so, I had no chance to warn him about the situation."

Darien asks, "What were you doing at that house?"

Kasumi says, "I was actually sent by Ryu to follow some suspicious people, but I had lost them at the house in which I had noticed that the barriers created by the police had been removed causing me to investigate and I had called Ryu about this. The place was a mess where there was a pattern of someone looking for something and by some kind of luck, I had found a combination of secret panels that you had to push in a sequence to open a secret chamber."

The others are shocked and Kazuto asks, "You found a secret chamber?"

Kasumi says, taking out a scroll, "Yes, I did. This is the reason that I was attacked by that creature created from my cells." Kasumi opens the scroll and using some kind of ninja 'magic', known as Ninpo, she causes an electronic tablet and book to appear in her hands from the scroll.

Asuna asks, "A tablet and a book?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Kayaba's journals."

There are gasps and Ryoutarou asks, stunned, "Are you serious?"

Kasumi says, with a nod, "We are. Kayaba created an electronic journal and wrote a written one as a backup."

Amara says, "And somebody wanted it if they sent that 'monster' after you."

Kasumi says, with a nod, "Most likely, Amara-san." Kasumi then explains to everyone, "I didn't see much of the written journal, but it does explain the details of his research into Sword Art Online basically the 'material' that he used to create stuff like the Sword Skills for example. However, it also has much information about the Silver Millennium including technology."

Raye says, "And that's stuff that we don't want to get in the wrong hands."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "No kidding, Raye." Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "Even after he is dead, he is being a real pain."

Darien says, with a plain tone, "If someone wants Kayaba's journals, it might be a good point that they don't want them for just memorabilia."

Ken says, "I think that Darien is right about this."

Mina says, with a smile, "Anyway, we got them and they don't. Let's forget about this stuff and enjoy our girl's birthday."

Sailor Celestial says, "Sorry, sis."

Serena says, with a smile and sigh, "It isn't like this stuff didn't happen to me after I had become Sailor Moon."

Lita asks, "Remember her last birthday before that 'mess'?"

Serena says, drolly, "I rather not, Lita. I wanted some lovely shoes and all I got was a Heart Snatcher after my heart crystal."

Matt says, "Yeah. I can see why that can put a damper on your birthday."

Raye says, "Meatball Head isn't the only one. We can sympathize with her on that one."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Yes, we tended to have quite 'exciting' birthdays."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Like my last birthday recently?"

Shion asks, plainly, "Didn't you get payback for that one?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Yeah, I did."

Lita says, with a grin, "I was laughing so hard that I thought that my lungs were going to burst."

Serena says, with a smile, "It was about time that someone took Jadeite off his 'high horse' and I loved how you did it, sis."

Sailor Celestial says, "Anyway, let me transform back…" However, she stops as she 'senses' something with Raye and Amara also sensing something as well and Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me." She then looks in one direction with Raye and Amara and when everyone looks in the same direction, they see a group of young men and women coming towards them.

Ken says, "I don't like the look of that crowd."

Sailor Celestial says, while stepping in front of the others, "You shouldn't since they aren't human."

There are gasps and Raye says, "She's right. I can tell."

Amara says, "They're right. Stay back everyone."

Sailor Celestial puts her helmet back on and she asks, in a demanding tone, "Who are you?"

One of the crowd, a male, responds, "Ha! Who do you think you are? That Sailor Celestial chick?"

Sailor Celestial gives off a powerful glow and she responds, "I am that 'Sailor Celestial chick', moron."

The crowd gasps in shock and another one says, "Oh, crud! It is her! That new Sailor Scout that's been kicking monster butt on television!"

Another one of the crowd says, "Those Synthister Hunters must have called her in as backup!"

Rika asks, confused, "Synthister Hunters?"

Trista thinks in her mind, with an intense thoughtful expression on her face, _"Synthisters? But that's not possible! I thought that they…"_

The first one in the crowd to speak shouts out, "Shut up! There is one of her and a lot of us! We can't allow Master Zenya's plans to be ruined!" The group then gives off a strong dark aura as they draw their 'weapons', which are various items like poles, keyboards, and whatnot, and form a semi-circle around Sailor Celestial, who calmly draws her swords.

Sailor Celestial asks, with a confident smile, "Really?" In a flash, Sailor Celestial then uses her swords to easily destroy the 'weapons' of her opponents and creates a mystical shockwave that easily knocks them to the ground.

Mimi says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Well, she is an elite Sailor Warrior after all."

Lita says, with a nod, "It shows."

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "I don't what you or who you are, but this ends now."

But before Sailor Celestial can prepare to strike down the mysterious enemy or Trista can tell her to wait, a female voice shouts out, "Wait! Don't kill them!" Everyone then looks to see a young teen girl of around 17 years of age with shoulder length violet hair with two ponytails that go down to mid-waist behind her back, green eyes, and wearing a simple sleeveless light blue dress held on by two skinny lines, light blue open-toed sandals, and an umbrella on her back with a young man of around 18 years of age with short brown hair, hazel brown eyes, and wearing a simple blue shirt, blue jeans, black sneakers, and carrying what looks like a keyboard.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Arata?"_

Davis asks, confused, "Okay, what's going on?"

Raye says, "Well, for one thing, the new people aren't human either, but I don't sense any negative auras from them."

Amara says, with a nod, "The wind around them says that they aren't human or at least, regular humans, but they don't have wicked auras."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, looking at the young man, _"Does that guy look familiar?"_ When Kazuto looks at Sailor Celestial, he sees her surprised expression and he thinks, _"Does Sugu know him?"_

The crowd looks at the two newcomers and one of them shouts out, "It's her! The Synthister Hunter and that failure! Get them!" The crowd then turns their attention against the two newcomers in which the two of them beat up the crowd and then proceed to rip off their clothing until they are in their underwear in which Asuna covers Keiko's eyes, but when the crowd loses much of their clothing, they scream out in pain as black flames seem to consume them, however, after the flames fade away, they are left on the ground with massive sunburn level burns much if not all of their forms.

Plenty of our heroes and heroines give disgusted looks and Matt says, disgusted, "Okay, so not cool."

Tai says, with a nod, "No kidding, Matt."

Ami examines them with her computer and she says, "They seem to be regular people, but they have suffered a lot of third degree burns."

Trista tells Ami, "It is the price that they have to be pay to turn back into humans."

Hotaru asks Trista, "Trista-mama?"

Trista tells Ami, "Call the emergency services and get them over here."

Ami says, with a nod, "Okay."

Trista tells Hotaru, "Hotaru, use your powers to heal them as best as possible. Since they are human again, you will be able to heal them without any problems."

Hotaru says, with a nod of understanding, "Okay, Trista-mama."

Hotaru races off to heal the group of their burns causing Raye to ask, "You know what's going on here Trista?"

Trista says, with a plain tone, "It is a complicated story."

Sailor Celestial asks the young man, "Arata?"

The young man looks at Sailor Celestial and Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Hold up! That's Arata?"_

The young man asks Sailor Celestial, "Suguha?"

Sailor Celestial yelps and she thinks in her mind, drolly, _"Way to go, princess."_ Sailor Celestial responds, trying to stay calm, "Who? I-I'm Sailor Celestial, you know? The new Sailor Scout…"

The young man tells Sailor Celestial, "Suguha, it is you! I recognize your voice!"

Sailor Celestial gives herself a mental slap and Mina says, with a winch, "Ouch! Exposed in just four months or so."

Raye tells Mina, annoyed, "Seriously, Mina-chan?"

Trista tells Sailor Celestial, "It isn't your fault, Sailor Celestial. The 'special magical disguise ability' that allows us to hide our identities from even people that we know wouldn't work on a member of the Nighteater clan." Trista asks, looking at the young lady, "That's what you are, aren't you?"

The young lady tells Trista, "You seem to know about us and you seem quite familiar."

Trista responds, "I have been to your home village through it has been many years."

Raye asks Trista, "Hold up! Do you know what's going on Trista?"

Trista says, "Not the situation at Akiba, but I do know what's happened at this moment, Raye."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that this isn't going to be a normal birthday."

Davis says, with a sigh and smile, "Just another day in the lives of us 'heroes and protectors', huh? This is just plain regular for all of us."

Yolei says, drolly, "Don't remind me, Davis." As Hotaru finishes using her powers to heal the completely burned up people, plenty of the others feel that this is going to be a long day.

( **Later on; Elsewhere** )

Within another part of Akiba, there is a large crowd assembled on the sidewalks as a procession rides down the streets where we find the Neo Domino Police Forces, in their special Duel Runners, are riding around a group consisting of Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, Yusei Fudo, Leo, and Luna with Jack, Akiza, and Yusei in their Duel Runners with Leo and Luna inside of a limo with their friend, Crow Hogan, as part of the Neo Domino Police Force escort.

Crow tells Jack, sarcastically, "Geez, Jack! Couldn't you have made this even grander?"

Jack responds, with a sly smile, "Well, if you gave me a little more time, Crow…"

Crow glares at Jack and Akiza says, annoyed, "Come on, you two!"

Jack says, "Anyway, we are organizing a big event after all. Besides, we are among the top duelists in the world! I'm the World Turbo Dueling Emperor, you are an elite World Turbo Duelist with Leo becoming one in his own right, Crow, and Yusei is an elite world class duelist in which he is also the one that helped finally perfect the Ener-D reactor. Akiza is also classified as a world elite duelist in her own right. We are the famous Team 5Ds, the winners of the World Turbo Dueling Grand Prix, and the saviors of the world! We beat the Dark Signers and Yliaster!"

Yusei says, "While that's true, this event isn't for fun, Jack."

Jack says, "Yeah, I know. I'm glad that Leo and Luna are finally out of that nightmare. Personally, the SOB, Kayaba, better be glad he is dead. If I, the World Master of Faster, got my hands, he would have wished that he was dead!"

Crow says, with a smile, "No joke, Jack! I know better than to make you mad! I remember when you beat up those rotten Duel Runner stealing gangsters and from what I remember, those guys were lucky not to be in the hospital when we arrive to save them from you!"

Jack says, with a grin, "Got that right, Crow."

Akiza says, "I was just so glad that they got out. When their friend, Dexter, was killed, I was so afraid…"

Yusei says, "All of us were Akiza. However, it is over."

Jack tells Yusei, "It may be for us, but for Leo and Luna as well as the other surviving victims, especially the one that you mentioned, it may be just beginning."

Yusei says, with a nod, "Yeah, Jack."

Crow says, "I just can't believe what Leo and Luna told us."

Yusei says, "And those certain parts of their experience in SAO have to remain a secret, Crow."

Jack says, "No kidding, Yusei. You know what happens in those anime and manga if the hero's 'double life' is revealed? And before you say anything, I did read that stuff during our days in the Satellite."

Crow says, "Yeah, the old ones that we could find in the streets or trash."

Yusei says, "Anyway, let's focus on the event for now." The others nod their heads in agreement and they continue on, not knowing that from high in the skyscrapers, a figure is watching them and while we can't see all of the figure's features, we can see the figure's lips turn into a cruel smile.

( **In another part of Akiba; Sometime afterwards** )

Right now, we are inside of a place known as MOGRA, a classic game bar, we find our large group of heroes, heroines, and SAO survivors assembled together with the young man that Suguha/Sailor Celestial called Arata, the young lady that was with him, Shizuku Tokikaze, and a group of people in which there is a young blond haired and blue eyed young woman in a maid's outfit, a young man with dark brown hair and dark blue eyes with a regular green and black striped shirt over a shirt that shows an obvious obsession with anime and blue jeans, a young woman with light brown hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes, and wearing a female sports top, shorts, and sports sneakers, another young man with the same brown hair and blue eyes as the young man with the anime T-shirt on him, but he has glasses in front of his eyes, and finally, an elderly individual of late fifties with grey hair under a black cap, grey beard, small gray mustache, and wearing a plain red shirt, black jeans, and sneakers in which this elderly individual seems to have the energy of a younger man since he has an energetic expression on his face.

The young man with the anime T-shirt shouts out, stunned, "Are you serious?"

Amara says, plain tone, "Too many people are finding out about this."

Michelle says, with a kind smile, "Well, it isn't like they aren't dealing with stuff that we usually deal with."

Amara says, looking at Raye and Trista, "Speaking of…"

Raye says, "We were going to investigate after Meatball Head's birthday. I didn't want to spoil her first birthday outside of SAO because of some stuff heard on Pitter! I mean, we are dealing with full scale monster attacks nearly every single day!"

Ryoutarou asks Kazuto, "So, these are the friends from Akiba, bro?"

Kazuto responds, "Yeah, but they are more of Sugu's friends, Klein. They are more of associates to me."

The young man with the anime T-shirt says, with a smile, "Yeah. Kazuto wasn't the social type at the time. He became a lot like our current 'extra character' here in MOGRA."

Kazuto says, annoyed, "I wasn't a shut in."

Suguha says, with a nervous smile, "You kind of were big brother. Remember, you did really get into online games and you only went outside for school and such. You didn't exactly take part in clubs at school and such." Kazuto gives an embarrassed blush and plenty of the others playfully smirk and giggle at Kazuto's embarrassment. Suguha tells Arata, with a sigh, "Anyway, Arata, you took a shady job offer without reading the fine print of the contract! Geez, wasn't the message for the job giving off a 'red flag'?!"

The young woman with brown hair says, "While you are right to say that, you shouldn't be calling the kettle black, Suguha!" The young woman says, with a glare, "What were you thinking by pulling that stunt? Do you know how much you made your mother worry? She had it hard enough with Kazuto, but you had to risk your life and threaten to send your mom over the edge! It is a miracle that she didn't collapse because she is such a strong willed woman!"

Suguha says, nervously, "I know! I know! But I just couldn't stand there anymore Tohko!"

The young man with glasses says, "You know how she is Tohko."

The young woman glares at the young man with glasses and she says, "Don't give me that Yuto! I knew that she couldn't have stolen that NervGear under our noses so easily! How could you let her have it knowing how dangerous that was? I think that I still owe you for that one!"

The young man with glasses yelps as he hides behind the other young man, who can be close to his twin, and the young man with glasses says, nervously, "It is like I just said, Tohko. You know how Suguha can be, remember? She would have stolen it somehow anyway!"

The young woman, Tohko, responds, with a sigh, "You have a point."

The young man with glasses says, "I had a feeling that there was something going on when no one came for the NervGear that I hid, but I was too focused on figuring out how to save our friends trapped in SAO."

The young man with the anime T-shirt says, "It kind of sucks to find out that you were just a pawn in Kayaba's sick game, no pun intended, for Suguha."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "It wasn't your brother's fault, Kaito. I didn't suspect a thing…until it was too late."

Tohko says, with a plain tone, "I thought that Kayaba was messed up before, but this takes the cake and then some."

The young man with the anime T-shirt says, "This is like a script in an anime or at least a fanfiction story."

Suguha says, "Well, this isn't Kaito."

Yuto says, "Anyway, I suspect that the NervGear that I 'lent' you is now gone."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Shortly after SAO ended, the government made sure that all of the remaining NervGears were rounded up and destroyed."

Yuto says, "I had the feeling that was the case."

Tohko says, "I'm just glad that nightmare was over."

Kaito says, "But man! Suguha, you are that Sailor Celestial girl that we have been seeing on television lately? Man, you are kicking monster butt out there! With you, it is 'wham' and 'bam' and they are out of commission."

Suguha responds, nervously, "I wouldn't say that Kaito."

Tohko says, "No joke, girlfriend! You would be giving your mother a heart attack if she knew that it was you out there battling real monsters."

Suguha responds, with a smirk, "And you aren't, Tohko?"

Tohko gives a nervous expression on her face and Rika asks, "So, these 'Akiba Freedom Fighters' is some kind of neighborhood watch?"

Yuto says, "That's right. We patrol the streets of Akiba to make sure that no trouble comes up."

Keiko says, "Wow, that's a nice thing to do."

Lita says, with a nod, "That's pretty cool."

Raye says, "Until they stuck their noses in things that we usually handle."

Amara says, with a nod, "No joke. From what you and Trista have told us, these aren't 'run of the mill thugs', they are superhuman and supernatural creatures that are stronger than your average human."

Hotaru asks Trista, "So, these 'Synthisters' are like vampires?"

Trista says, with a nod, "In a way, yes. However, cross and garlic won't repel them and they don't drain people's blood. They drain their energy and vitality leaving them in deeply lethargic conditions, Firefly."

Ami says, "They sound more like the youma from the Negaverse that we battled during our early days as Sailor Scouts and right now with the Dark Agency."

Trista says, "Exactly, Ami. However, the difference is that youma were created from the darkness itself while Synthisters are humans that gave into more 'primal desires' transforming them into these monsters that only know fulfilling these primal desires in a violent manner. The only way to beat them is to expose them to sunlight, but unlike fictional vampires, it doesn't mean that the sun immediately destroys them. You have to expose as much of their skin as possible to the sunlight since their bodies can't handle the intense light and radiation that regular humans due despite the damage to the o-zone and other factors. As long as their bodies other than their hands and heads are covered, they can walk around in the daytime as any other human. And also, the sun doesn't destroy them. It turns them back into a human…with a price."

Mina says, with a winch, "No kidding, Trista."

TK says, with a nod, "If Hotaru didn't use power to heal them, I think that they would have spent as much time as we did in physical therapy."

Amara says, pointing to Shizuku, "And this girl belongs to a clan of long lived people, maybe close to Lunarians, that hunt these 'energy vampires' and they are similar to them at least in terms of aversion to the sun."

Shizuku says, with a nod, "Yes, I am of the Nighteater clan. We are a long lived people and it is our duty to hunt Synthisters that spread chaos to the world, but like them, we are 'beings of the shadows'."

Rika says, "I was shocked to find out that you are much older than we are. You don't look any older than any of us!"

Trista says, "Technically, she is seventeen years of age…Seventeen NIGHTEATER years of age in which one Nighteater year is equal to ten human years. I remember young Shizuku when I last visited her village which I believe about several decades ago. I hope that your sister is doing well."

Shizuku gives a winch at the word 'sister' and she says, "It is nice to see you, again, Sailor Pluto. I am glad that you are doing well."

Trista says, "Thank you, Shizuku. However, I doubt that things are getting better back home."

Shizuku says, "We are resigned to our fate."

Davis says, with a plain tone, "I don't believe in that kind of stuff, Shizuku-san. I believe that we make our own fate and destiny."

Tai says, "Got that right!"

Ami asks Trista, "Does Nighteaters also gain strength from humans in some way?"

Trista says, "In a way, yes, but I will leave that explanation for later."

Suguha says, looking Arata, "Man, Arata, you have got it rough."

Kaito says, "Yeah, but can't your new 'sister' do anything? You said that Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal can 'purify' anything right? Well, maybe it can turn our bud back into a human!"

Serena says, nervously, "That's the problem. My crystal purifies things that have been 'corrupted' in some form like brainwashing if I have the strength. However, what happened to Arata-san is complicated."

Suguha says, "Shizuku turning Arata into a Nighteater familiar isn't a 'corruption' so to speak, Kaito. Shizuku didn't turn him into her familiar to corrupt him in anyway. She did it to save his life from the injury combined with his unstable body from being turned into one of those 'things'."

Serena says, with a nod, "Her action and intentions were pure and that means I can't use the crystal to purify him since it wasn't a wicked act at all, but a pure one."

Kaito says, with a sigh, "There goes that idea."

Tohko says, "However, I think that you can at least removed that Synthister part of him, right? Since he was turned into one against his will, he was being 'corrupted' in some form and that means that your crystal can rid him of that part."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes, it's true. However, if I do that, he will become purely Nighteater since the intention and act of turning him into one was a pure one in the form of saving his life."

Tohko says, "Well, I don't think that it could get any worse for him. I mean, it could get rid of that food intake that he has to do to satisfy his Synthister nature."

Arata says, "Hey, I'm not that bad!"

Tohko asks, "Three beef bowels that you gobble down isn't bad, Arata?"

Arata rubs his head and Shizuku asks Arata, "While I believe that it could be helpful to remove your Synthister nature, you must understand that there is no turning back after that. With your 'duel nature', theoretically, since Synthisters can be turned back into humans, it could be done to you too, but once you are completely Nighteater, you can never be human again. What will you decide Arata?"

Kaito says, "I don't think that it is that bad. Sure, you will get more than a 'sunburn' if you get exposed to the sun, but look on the bright side, you will live a lot longer and have super-human kick butt strength."

Arata says, drolly, "Geez, thanks." Arata says, "Well, it would be good not to worry about getting the urge to turn people into 'living zombies' by draining them of their energy despite not doing so already."

Yolei says, "Sounds good to me, Arata-san."

Arata says, "Personally, even though I'm resisting what those freaks turned me into, I would rather not worry about it anymore. I say: Goodbye Synthister half and good riddance."

Tohko says, with a smile, "Good idea, Arata. And don't worry, even when we are as old and gray as pops and you are still young looking, we'll still be friends."

Yuto says, nervously, "That's not encouraging, Tohko. We grow old and die and leave Arata all alone in the world? Not exactly the best thing to encourage him with."

Tohko says, nervously, "For once, good point."

Mina whispers to Trista, "Should we tell them about Crystal Tokyo?"

Trista responds, with a smile, "I think that it is best kept to ourselves, Mina-chan."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"If there is a Crystal Tokyo around after what Kayaba did, Trista. Rini is still around, but that's no insurance that Crystal Tokyo is going to come around. And personally, Darien-kun and I have been talking it over and we feel the same way. Sure, we were royals in the past, but what right does it give us to rule over the Earth? We love each other in two lifetimes and plan to marry each other to live our lives together possibly forever is possible, but just because Darien was the heir to the throne of the ruling kingdom of Earth in the Silver Millennium and he marries me, does it give us the right to rule? And sure, we want everyone to be happy and give peace to them, but is Crystal Tokyo the only way to do that? And with what Kayaba did, we aren't sure how 'messed up' the timeline has become too, Trista. Anyway, it is in the future, I should live in the here and now for the moment. I have all of my friends, my family in two lifetimes, and the man that I love so much in two lifetimes. I should live for today and help as many people as I can as Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon and this time, I will take my job really seriously."_

However, before Serena could use the Silver Crystal on Arata, they hear a male voice ask, "Suguha Kirigaya?" Everyone whips over to see someone that looks like a plain looking man in a brown business suit in front of them.

Suguha responds, "If I am?" The man then takes out a folder and he throws it to her in which she catches with ease causing her to open it with Kazuto and the others gasping to see a picture of Leo and Luna.

The man tells Suguha, "Leo and Luna of Team Five-Ds, who you know as Rua and Luca in SAO, I believe."

There are shocked looks and Kazuto asks, with a serious glare, "How do you know that?"

The man responds, "My leader has his sources and I'll have you know that we have captured them."

There are gasps and Asuna asks, stunned, "What?"

The man says, pointing to Suguha, "My leader wishes to duel you, so, if you don't wish for them to be hurt any more than SAO has already done, you should come along Kirigaya-san or do you prefer Sailor Celestial?" There are gasps and/or looks of surprise from the others in which Suguha takes a step forward and the man says, "Don't try anything with me. I have a special device that will tell my leader that something happened to me and your two friends from SAO are goners."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Easy, Sugu. I don't think that this guy is bluffing."

Asuna says, sternly, "You won't get away with this."

The man responds, "We shall see."

After the man walks away and he is out of sight, the young woman in the maid's outfit asks, "Why would someone do something like that?"

Amara responds, "It's pretty obvious why."

Darien says, "Suguha's Etherion powers."

Cody says, "That's the only logical statement." Suguha sneers and in fit of anger, she slams her fist into the table and breaks it in half.

Kaito says, shocked, "Whoa! You have been working out girl!"

Kazuto asks, concerned, "Sugu?"

Suguha says, with tears forming in her eyes, "This power of mine…Once again, people are craving it and good people are suffering because of it. It was because of this power that Metallia got into the hearts of humanity and destroyed the Silver Millennium. It was because his selfish desire to bring my power back into this world…that…"

Tohko asks, surprised, "Suguha?"

Suguha says, her hands turning into fists, "How long…How many more…How much longer before I see another time as the end of the Silver Millennium or another 'Sword Art Online'?! Damn it!"

Serena takes Suguha's hands and when Suguha looks at Serena, Serena says, with a determined and caring tone, "It won't happen, Suguha. There will never be another 'Sword Art Online'. I promise!" Serena hugs Suguha and she returns the hug while the others look on with mixed expressions.

Yuto says, "I thought so."

Kaito asks, "What do you mean?"

Yuto says, "Suguha has changed, Kaito. She has only been in SAO for just under three months, but I can tell that she isn't the same Suguha that I saw on that day that I allowed her to take the NervGear I had hidden to try to find a way to break its hold on the surviving victims of SAO."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"You are exactly right, Yuto. SAO has changed Sugu and in plenty of ways, I don't think for the better."_ As Kazuto puts his hands on his sister's shoulders, he can only fear for BOTH of his sisters' futures and hearts.

( **Later that day; Elsewhere in Akiba** )

In a mysterious battle arena within the Akiba district, Leo and Luna are trapped in a large see-through tube laced with electronics while in the arena, none other than Sayer, former head of the Arcadia Movement, a group of Psychic Duelists that Sayer created in order to conquer the world before it was destroyed by the battles with the Dark Signers some years ago, is standing towards the entrance of the arena with a smirk on his face.

Luna asks, "Why are you doing this?"

Leo says, with a serious tone, "No duh, Luna! He wants to get Akiza back under his control and get revenge against Yusei!"

Sayer says, with a sly smirk, "If it was only that simple…"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Then enlighten us, Sayer." Everyone then looks to see Yusei, Akiza, Jack, and Crow walking up to them through the entrance of the arena.

Sayer says, with a sly smirk, "Yusei Fudo. I'm not surprised that you would figure it out. Your father was a brilliant mind, so, you would be too. Like they say: Like father, like son."

Yusei says, with a serious tone, "And I'm glad that I got all the best that my dad's genes gave me including his correct sense of right and wrong unlike you, Sayer."

Akiza tells Sayer, "Sayer, that's enough! I'm not your puppet or your soldier anymore! I'm not that naïve girl that you could easily trick anymore!"

Sayer says, "While that's true, you will always be part of the movement, Akiza. However, right now, the ones that I want for the moment aren't you and Yusei Fudo."

Jack asks, "Then who?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Us." Everyone then looks to see Suguha, with a leaf green version of a Neo Domino City duel disk attached to her left wrist and wearing a strange crystal pendulum around her neck, Kazuto, Davis, Veemon, Sailor Sun, Gatomon, and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts coming through the door.

Our former Signers are shocked and Leo says, stunned, "Luna, look!"

Luna says, looking at Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon…"

Jack asks, "Who the heck are you?"

Crow responds, pointing to the Sailor Scouts, "Don't you watch television, Jack? Those are those Sailor Scout super girls that have been fighting those 'monsters' on television."

Jack responds, "I know that Crow, but I was talking about those with them."

Sayer says, looking at Suguha, "Ah, Miss Kirigaya, I'm glad that you accepted my invitation."

Suguha retorts, drolly, "Like you gave us any choice, sicko."

Leo says, looking at Kazuto, "Hey, it's the Black Swordsman!"

Luna says, looking at Kazuto too, "You're right, Leo." Luna thinks in her mind, looking at Suguha, _"Could that mean…?"_

Sayer tells Suguha, "I see that you have brought an escort. It is an honor to meet you, Miss Moon."

Sailor Moon says, with a plain tone, "I'm not impressed by your attitude, scum."

Sayer responds, "I'm not surprised. Now, I see that your ninja boyfriend, Tuxedo Mask, isn't around, but I'm willing to bet that he is sneaking around in a manner that not even you could detect, Miss Moon. I know all about him. He has a tendency to sneak onto the battlefield in which not even your fellow Scouts can detect him and you only know when he is around when he decides to show himself in a display that obviously means to be a distraction for the enemy to allow you a hit."

Sailor Moon gives a look of surprise and Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, "Yeah, but you tend to go 'boy crazy', even after you became a couple, to use that opening that he obviously gives you."

Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "Whose side are you on, Sailor Mars?!"

Suguha gives a mental slap and Sayer says, taking out a device, "I'm not going to give him any opening, Miss Moon. I know that he can hear me and he better show himself right now or else." He pushes a button on the device and Leo and Luna yelp out in pain as they are shocked!

There are multiple gasps and Yusei shouts out, "Luna! Leo!"

Sailor Uranus says, strongly, "Stop it!"

Sailor Uranus prepares to leap forward and Sayer says, "Do it and that cage will explode!" Sailor Uranus stops in her tracks and Sayer shouts out, "Do you hear me Tuxedo Mask? Come out of hiding and show yourself!" As if on cue, Tuxedo Mask leaps down from his well-concealed hiding spot and Leo and Luna stop getting shocked.

Crow asks, surprised, "Where did he come from?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, with a glare, "Satisfied, Sayer?"

Sayer responds, "No. Hands up, Mister Mask. You throws those sharp roses like lightning fast ninja kunai and I have seen on television that you have gotten quicker lately." Sailor Moon nods his head and Tuxedo Mask puts his arms and hands up in which Sayer says, "If you even twitch, you know what will happen."

Sailor Saturn says, "He seems to know all about us."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "And that's what worries me, Firefly."

Sayer says, "And I know that you have a 'sniper' in that Sailor Orion girl. I also want her down here immediately."

Sailor Sun says, with a sigh, "Orion, the game is over!" Soon after, Sailor Orion comes down from the open rooftop of the arena and joins up with the others in which she throws her bow onto the floor.

Gatomon says, with a snarl, "Rats! He even knows about Orion!"

Sailor Sun says, "I know, Gatomon."

Davis says, "That means that he knows about us, too."

Sayer says, pointing to the stage, "Now, Miss Kirigaya, on stage with me." Sayer tells Yusei and the other former Signers, "And one false move and…Well, you get the idea." The former Signers snarl at Sayer as Suguha goes over and steps into the arena as the arena completely closes around them and a force-field surrounds them.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Suguha asks, seriously, "What is this jerk?"

Sayer responds, "Nothing really. It is a special force-field and during our duel, it will drain your strength more and more until I obtain all of your power! I have to admit that I was surprised to hear about such a power, but now, once I combine the power of Etherion with my psychic powers, I will be unstoppable! I will be a god!"

Sayer laughs evilly and Jack says, "He has gone nuts!"

Yusei thinks in his mind, confused, _"Etherion?"_

Suguha shouts out, "You will get my power over my dead body!"

Sayer responds, picking up a golden version of a Neo Domino City duel disk with a dueling deck inside, "Poor choice of words, Miss Kirigaya. I thought that your experience in SAO would have taught you better."

Suguha sneers at him and Crow asks, surprised tone in his voice, "Did he just say SAO? As in Sword Art Online?"

Akiza asks, shocked, "Does that mean that girl is an SAO survivor like Leo and Luna?" Yusei goes into deep thought while Sayer attached the golden duel disk to his left wrist while Suguha puts a dueling deck into her duel disk.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, Sugu."_

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind at the same time, _"Please stay safe, sis."_

Suguha looks at the crystal necklace around her neck and she thinks in her mind, _"I don't know why I wear this since it, once, belonged to 'him', but something inside me tells me that I'm going to need it."_ Sayer and Suguha activate their duel disks, their dueling decks are shuffled, and after their life-points counters displays 4000 life-points for each duelist, the two of them draw five cards from each of their decks.

"Game on!" Suguha and Sayer say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Suguha: 4000

Sayer: 4000

Suguha says, drawing a card, "Ladies first, jerk!"

Sayer says, with a smirk, "You are going to need a head start!"

Suguha says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play The Agent of Creation-Venus in attack mode!" Soon after, The Agent of Creation-Venus (1600/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Suguha says, as a card comes out of her deck, "Then I use her ability to lower my life-points by five hundred in order to summon my Mystical Shine Ball in defense mode!" Suguha's life-points drop by 500 and she puts the card on her duel disk causing Mystical Shine Ball (500/500) to appear in defense mode. Suguha says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Suguha: 3500

Sayer: 4000

Sayer says, drawing a card, "Is that all? I expected something better from you from what I heard, but all the easier for me!" Sayer says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I first play my Teleport continuous spell card and if you control monsters and I don't, I can lower my life-points by eight hundred in order to play one psychic monster from my hand." Sayer's life-points decrease by 800 points and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I play Storm Caller in attack mode!" Soon after, Storm Caller (2300/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sayer says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Next, I play the tuner monster, Krebons, in attack mode as well!" Krebons (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode and Sayer says, "And this means a lot of trouble for you since I tune my Krebons with Storm Caller to Synchro Summon my Thought Ruler Archfiend!" Krebons then turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Storm Caller, making it become transparent, and a column of light appear on the field as Sayer puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk causing Thought Ruler Archfiend (2700/2300) to appear on the field in attack mode.

Akiza says, concerned, "Oh no! He managed to get his strongest monster out!"

Sayer says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "But you aren't getting out of this so easily! I'm not going to give you any chances! I play Monster Reborn and revive Storm Caller!" Soon after, Storm Caller (2300/2000) reappears on the field in attack mode and Sayer says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, "Then I play Emergency Teleport! Now, I can call one level three or below psychic monster from my deck and I think that Psychic Commander will do nicely!" A card comes out of Sayer's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and Psychic Commander (1400/800) then appears on the field in attack mode. Sayer says, "And now, I tune my Psychic Commander with my Storm Caller in order to Synchro Summon my newest monster: Hyper Psychic Blaster!" Psychic Commander then turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Storm Caller, causing it to become transparent, again, before another column of light appears on the field in which Sayer puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk. Out of the light, Hyper Psychic Blaster (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are gasps and Akiza asks, "He has a monster stronger than Thought Ruler Archfiend?"

Sayer says, putting the last card in his hand into the spell/trap slots, "Finally, I play Psychic Shatter Storm! With psychic monsters on my field, I can now destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!"

As a massive storm hits the field, Suguha says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my trap: Mini-Guard!" Suguha's face-down proves to be a trap card with a young child hiding behind a young adult male against a bully and Suguha says, "Thanks to this card, the monster with the weakest attack points on the field goes into defense mode unless it is already in defense mode and its defense points are doubled!" Mystical Shine Ball's stats go from 500/500 to 500/1000 before her other face-down card and Sayer's Teleport continuous spell card are destroyed.

Sayer says, with a grin, "Like that will help and you are going to see why soon, Miss Kirigaya. But first, due to my spell card, we draw two cards for every spell and trap card destroyed despite whose field it was one." Suguha and Sayer then draw four new cards in which Suguha can see one of them is a blank spell card.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"What's this? This card can't help me! How did it get into my deck?"_

Sayer shouts out, "And now, Blaster, attack her Shine Ball!" As Blaster fires on Mystical Shine Ball, Sayer says, with a smirk, "By the way, you should know that if your defense monster has less defense points than Blaster's attack points, you take damage equal to their difference!" There are gasp as Blaster vaporizes Mystical Shine Ball and Suguha shouts out in pain as she is hit by the attack and thrown to the floor as she loses 2000 life-points.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu!" Suguha tries to get to her feet and she then yelps as the field starts to drain her.

Sailor Venus says, "They are sucking the life out of her!"

Sayer yells out, with an evil smile, "Soon, all of that wonderful power will be mine! Archfiend, attack her Venus now!" Thought Ruler Archfiend then unleashes a psychic electric storm that destroys Venus and Suguha yells out as she is shocked by the attack, due to Sayer's psychic powers, as she loses 1100 life-points.

Kazuto and Sailor Moon shout out, horrified, "No!" Suguha winches from the electric shock and she yelps as the field continues to drain her more causing her to fall to one knee.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a snarl, "She can't take anymore!"

Sailor Venus asks, "What can we do?"

Sailor Mercury says, with her visor activate, "I don't know what we can do. Sayer has made sure that caged is rigged in which any tampering will cause it to explode and kill his prisoners."

Sailor Uranus says, with a snarl, "Or a push from that controller too." On the meanwhile, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko run into the room in which they gasp to see what's happening.

Keiko says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Sailor Uranus says, "I thought that we told you to remain outside with the others!"

Rika asks, "You think that we can stand around and listen to Suguha's agony?"

Sayer says, with a confident smirk, "It doesn't really matter to me. This duel is over. My powerful psychic monsters will win it for me next especially since they have boosted my life-points with Blaster boosting it by the difference between Blaster's attack points and the original defense points of Suguha-san's Mystical Shine Ball and Archfiend boosting my points by the attack of the pathetic fairy that he just vaporized!" Everyone then sees that Sayer's life-points got increased by 3600 more points and Sayer says, "I'll end my turn and this is your last turn, my dear! Use it well!"

Current Score:

Suguha: 400

Sayer: 6800

Sailor Mars asks, "But how? His life-points are way over Suguha's life-points! How can she turn this around?"

Sailor Pluto says, "And she can't use spells or traps to target his psychic monsters, thanks to his Archfiend's ability."

Suguha thinks in her mind, looking at her cards including a monster card known as Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000), which has a picture of red dragon with a green left eye and red right eye, _"What…What can I do? Leo and Luna are counting on me, but what can I do? There is nothing in my hand that can help me turn this around especially this useless spell card!"_

As Suguha shows signs of nervousness, Sailor Moon says in a low voice, concerned and pleadingly, "Come on, sis…" As Suguha, who is on one knee, stares at Sayer, figuring out at what to do, a strange mist flows into the room and confusing everyone.

Rika asks, stunned and confused, "What's going on?"

Just then a familiar male voice calls out, **"Are you going to run away? Give into a mere game?"**

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Mars shouts out, "I know that voice anywhere!" They hear footsteps and everyone looks to see out of the mist, Akihiko Kayaba, in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff, looking at them.

There are gasps and Kazuto says, stunned, "No way!"

Asuna asks, shocked, "Commander…Kayaba?"

Sayer asks, hearing Asuna's words, "Wait! Kayaba? Akihiko Kayaba?"

Suguha says, with a glare, "You!"

Heathcliff tells Suguha, **"I ask you, again, Selene: Are you running away?"**

Suguha shouts out, with a glare, "What was that?"

Heathcliff responds, **"You know what I am talking about, Selene. Despite his power, this is only a game and you are losing a mere game. You soil the memory of our battle at the Ruby Palace with this."**

Suguha glares at Heathcliff and she yells out, annoyed tone in her voice, "Stay out of this and stay in the grave, Kayaba!"

Heathcliff retorts, **"Then prove me wrong, Selene. Serenity and Kirito showed me that human willpower could surpass any computer system, but you showed me the truth depths of the power of human will and heart! Power that can do anything and have endless possibilities! Now, get up, Selene! Get up, Celestial!"**

Suguha says, strongly, "You want to see 'that power' again? Fine! I will show you that I have far surpassed you!" As Suguha's deck in her duel disk glows, she puts her hand on the top of her deck and she yells out, "I draw!" But then the crystal around her neck glow with a bright light and everyone gasps as Suguha's duel disk changes completely in which while it has the top and body of a Neo Domino City Duel Disk, there is a display screen on top with a slot below the screen with pop up slot for the Extra Deck within the Duel Disk in which the monster slots has become a 'blade' made of energy with extra monster card like slot on each side of the 'blade' for a total of seven slots on the duel disk in which five of them are registered as monster card zones. Suguha then sees some of the cards in her hands take on new forms and new information comes to her mind. Suguha then displays two monster cards, Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), both of whom have card 'borders' having orange coloring in the top half like an effect monster while the bottom half is green like a spell card, in which she says, "I set scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight Timegazer Magician, in the Pendulum Zones and set the Pendulum Scale!" Suguha puts the cards in the two zones that are on the edges of the 'blade' of her new duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colored letters to appear in the monster card zones for a second in which the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Suguha with the number 1 appear below Stargazer while the number 8 appears below Timegazer.

Sayer shouts out, shocked tone in his voice, "What kind of trick is this?"

Sailor Venus asks, showing a lot of confusion in his expression, "Wait! Pendulum Zones? Pendulum Scale?"

Sailor Mercury responds, also confused like Sailor Venus, "I have no idea."

As a crystal pendulum appears on Suguha's field and swinging between the two columns of light, Suguha shouts out, "Now, I can summon monsters that are level two through seven once per turn! Now, swing Soul Pendulum!" Suguha puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Pendulum Summon! Time to rock my friends: Tuner monster, Rose, Warrior of Revenge, Rose Archer, and the mighty dragon of dimensions with the duel colored eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears in the sky, three beams of light come out, and out of those lights, Rose, Warrior of Revenge (1600/600), Rose Archer (1000/100), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), which looks like Odd-Eyes Dragon, but it looks like a bigger and stronger version with the protrusions coming out of the back are bigger with two green orbs, one large and one small, on the right one and a red orb attached to the left one with dragon-like horns on its head, appears on the field in attack mode. Soon after, Suguha's Sailor Scout broach glows and it glows in unison with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the crystal pendulum around her neck causing her to transform into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial with her new duel disk attached to her left gantlet.

From his and Luna's prison, Leo shouts out, "It's her: The one that beat Kayaba!"

Luna says, amazed, "Sailor Celestial!"

The former Signers gasp in shock and Jack asks, "She is the one that beat Kayaba?"

Sailor Moon asks, "What's going on?"

Sailor Pluto says, stunned, "That dragon isn't normal. Sailor Celestial has just awoken a great power!"

Sailor Uranus says, "And that dragon is the source of that power."

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"But what has Sailor Celestial unleashed?"_

Crow asks Yusei, "What's going on here, Yusei? That dragon is level seven, so, she shouldn't be able to summon it, right?"

Yusei says, shaking his head, "Not normally, but since the duel disks don't show an error…"

Jack says, finishing for Yusei, "…Her summoning method is one hundred percent legal."

Akiza says, amazed, "She just used a brand new summoning method no one has ever used or seen before!"

Sayer says, with a sneer, "So, what? I'm still going to win!"

Sailor Celestial responds, strongly, "Wrong, jerk! And now, I tune Rose, the Warrior of Revenge with Rose Archer!" Rose, the Warrior of Revenge turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Rose Archer making it become transparent, and as she gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field.

At that moment, Akiza senses something and she thinks, _"What's this feeling?"_ She then looks to see feels a 'shaking' coming from her pocket and she takes out her deck in which she thinks, _"I sense something from my deck! My Black Rose Dragon! It feels like it senses something!"_

Suguha then chants out, " _Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by the blue moonlight! Synchro Summon!"_ Suguha puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she shouts out, "Now, meet my dragon: Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800), an exact duplicate of Black Rose Dragon expect a little 'brighter' in color, appears on the field in attack mode.

Everyone is shocked and Leo shouts out, "No way!"

Luna asks, "Black Rose Dragon?"

Crow asks, stunned, "Another Black Rose Dragon?"

Sayer asks, stunned, "That's not possible!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Oh, it is possible! Next, I play her ability! When Black Rose Moonlight Dragon is summoned to the field, one special summoned monster has got to hit the road and return to a player's hand! But since you only got Synchro Monsters, they hit the road back to your deck and say goodbye to your Archfiend!" Sailor Celestial says, snapping her fingers, "Black Rose, sing his monster's swan song! Rose Ballad!" A twister forms around Thought Ruler Archfiend as the monster vanishes from the field and Sayer is forced to return the card to his Extra Deck.

Crow asks, confused, "Hold on! Why did she get rid of that one?"

Yusei says, with a smile, "She made a smart move, Crow."

Sailor Celestial says, putting the spell card that was used to be blank into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Pendulum Zero! Thanks to this card, since I have pendulum monsters on my field and in my Pendulum Zones, I can make one monster on your field have zero attack points!"

Sayer shouts out, stunned, "No way!" Soon after, Hyper Psychic Blaster roars out as it goes from 3000/2500 to 0/2500 nearly instantly!

Jack says, with a smirk, "I get it! She got rid of his Archfiend due to its ability negating spell and trap cards that target his monsters, so, her spells can give her the chance to crush him!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "And now, the card that's going to end this duel! I play my Synchro Gift! Now, I transfer the power of my Black Rose Moonlight Dragon to Odd-Eyes until the end this turn and it means your end, Sayer-teme!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon roars as it glows and sends energy into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon causing Black Rose Moonlight Dragon to go from 2400/1800 to 0/1800 while Odd-Eyes goes from 2500/2000 to 4900/2000! Sailor Celestial roars out, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, torch this loser back to the minor leagues! It's time kick his butt with Spiraling Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaps high into the sky and unleashes a powerful breath attack from its mouth right at the weakened Hyper Psychic Blaster.

Sayer says, with a sneer, "This duel is far from over!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "It is, Sayer! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, when it battles an enemy monster, can inflict double the battle damage!"

There are gasps of shock and Sayer says, flabbergasted since he knew what this meant, "No, it can't be!"

Sailor Celestial replies, "This is justice for you, jerk! Odd-Eyes, end this with Reaction Force!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack increases in strength, slams into Hyper Psychic Blaster, causing it to shatter into pieces, and Sayer screams out as the attack slams into him with such terrific force that sends him flying out of the arena while shattering the force-field at the same time as Sayer loses 9800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 400

Sayer: 0

With the end of the duel, the final holograms vanish while the controller that Sayer held, which was blown off him by Odd-Eyes' attack, lands on the floor, sparks as it malfunctions, and the see-through tube-like prison of Leo and Luna opens up to let them go.

Leo says, "We're free!" Immediately, Leo grabs Luna's hand and the two of them rush out of their prison to their friends while a group of people clad in the clothing of the Arcadia Movement rush over to their defeated leader, but they are stopped by a rain of roses that lands all around them in which they turn only to get surrounded and thrown down to the ground by Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and the rest of the Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Celestial, who turns to look at Heathcliff, who gives a smirk as he fades away along with the mist as Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Sailor Moon, leaving Sayer to the others, rush up to her.

Kazuto asks Sailor Celestial, "Are you okay?"

Asuna asks, concerned, "What hurts?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a winch, "As Davis would say: Everything, but my earlobes, Asuna."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Very funny."

Sailor Uranus says, holding a quite battered and unconscious Sayer, "He is out like a light."

Kazuto says, "We need to get answers from him." Just then Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial 'sense' something and Kazuto says, glancing up, "Uranus, above you!" Sailor Uranus whips her head to look up only for a line to come down, wrap around Sayer's waist, and yank him from Uranus' grip in which the unconscious Sayer comes into the hands of ninja in grey colored ninja gear.

Sailor Pluto says, "Black Spider ninja!" Before anything could be said or done, the ninja unleash multiple spheres that create a massive amount of smoke in the arena and causing everyone else that's conscious to cough from the smoke until Sailor Celestial creates a magical wind that dispels the smoke in which it is shown that Kazuto went to 'cover' Asuna, Keiko, and Rika with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial doing the same for all four of them in which Kazuto has his two Keyblades from SAO, Remains Heart and Dark Repulser, in his hands.

Keiko says, amazed, "Kirito…Kazuto-san…"

Rika asks, stunned, "Those…?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "The Keyblades weren't 'game items', Liz. They are actual weapons and I had still mine. I just never got the chance to use much less train with them until recently."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Are you okay?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "We're fine." Sailor Celestial then flies up through the open roof with Sailor Moon following her and the two of them look around, but there is no sign of Sayer and the Black Spider ninja.

Sailor Moon says, "Not surprising. They are ninja after all."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "No kidding, sis." Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial float back down in which Tuxedo Mask and the other Sailor Scouts have the people wearing the Arcadia Movement clothing are tied up and unconscious.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Since they only took Sayer and not them, he knows something that they didn't want getting out."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Maybe on what or who told him about Sailor Celestial." Just then they hear someone clearing their throat and they look to see the former Signers looking at them with Jack glaring at them the most.

Sailor Celestial says, "Oh, crap."

Jack asks, with his classic serious glare, "Mind telling us what's going on here?"

Sailor Uranus says, with a groan, "This is getting out of hand."

 _ **June 30, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Within Neo Domino City, Lazar comes up to a large screen with a group of men and women with their features obscured.

Lazar tells them, "Ladies and gentlemen. There was a large amount of summoning energy in Akiba earlier today."

One of the males of the group asks, "What kind?"

Lazar responds, "It was a new form of summoning known Pendulum, sir." There are gasps and Lazar snaps his fingers causing a screen showing the duel between Suguha/Sailor Celestial and Sayer.

When it is done, one of the female figure says, "It seems she has opened the box that Kayaba has left us."

Another male figure says, "The final summoning method has been unveiled and now, we have Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, and now, Pendulum. The battle for the four dimensions has begun and the first stage of the war has started."

Lazar says, "There is also something else." When the figures on the screen look at Lazar, he says, "There seems to be strange energy coming from nearby Tenbi Academy and we don't believe that it is related to the students of that school." When Lazar snaps his fingers, a holographic screen appears and the figures focus on the holographic screen for a minute.

The female figure says, "You are right to be suspicious, Lazar. Leak information to the Digidestined and Sailor Scouts and make sure that it can't be traced back to you or us."

Lazar responds, "Understood, ma'am."

The first male figure to speak says, "We are in a trying time now, Lazar. So far, there have been only two of the new Signers found, but I doubt that will be the case for much longer."

Lazar asks, confused, "Why do you say that sir?"

The first male figure responds, "Call it a hunch, Lazar." After the screen with figures turns to static to show that the telecommunications has been cut, Lazar is left very confused at what the male figure meant by that.

 _ **June 30, 2025, Unknown location**_

Deep within an unknown lab, there is a huge human sized see-through tube where we find a young man of 16 years of age with spiky blond hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and he is opening his eyes to show his blue eyes as he is looking around to see himself inside of the tube, emerged in some kind of liquid within the tube, and a breathing mask over his nose and mouth to allow him to breath in which he looks around in panic where he sees two more tubes like the one that he is in and these tubes contain two young women of his age with the first one having short pink hair and jade green eyes while other has dark blue long flowing hair in a hime cut and lavender-white pupiless eyes.

Just then a male voice says, "I see that they are awake." The blond haired male then looks to see a man with blond hair and wearing a white pinstripe business suit walking up with a young man in his twenties with buzz cut brown hair, he has muscular build, and his outfit consists of black, sleeveless hoodie which exposes the front of his torso and baggy stone-washed jeans complete with wristbands and a belt with a pouch on his right hip.

As the blond male in the tube struggles, the young man with brown hair responds, "Don't even try kid. We know about your chakra and we have sealed it off along with your two girlfriends over there. It isn't too hard since we know everything about you, Uzumaki."

The blond's blue eyes grow wide and the blond haired male wearing the business suit, whose facial features are obscured, says, "Let's just say that around here, you and your female companions are quite famous, Mister Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." The blond, Naruto, can't help to have his eyes go even wider, if possible, as the older blond with the business suit makes a motion in which Naruto and the two females in the tubes groan and squirm as the liquid in the tubes glow causing them to winch and squirm like they are being shocked or something.

The brown haired male says, "Anyway, dad, we've got a problem. The Mugen Tenshin runaway has gotten her hands on Kayaba's journals and even worse, those little girls have gotten their hands on them."

The older blond in the business suit responds, "I know and I heard that Sayer failed to get Celestial's energies. Well, it is no matter. We have what we need for Projects Omega and Phase Five."

The brown haired male says, "It is still pretty weird seeing anime characters coming to life, dad."

The older blond in the business suit says, with a nod, "Yes, it is like science fiction come to life. However, thanks to the Queen's Gate, it is real now. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga are perfect for these two projects. Naruto, thanks to the regenerative powers of his combined Uzumaki heritage and the Biju within him, Sakura Haruno, because she has no bloodlines and yet, ultimate potential, making her the perfect genetic 'blank slate' to test upon, and Hinata Hyuga, with similar potential and the ability to unlock the power of the evolved form of her Byakugan and even the mother of the Six Path Sage, the 'Rabbit Demon', Kaguya."

The brown hair male says, "Well, it is the same as the kid seeing he has a lot of the same 'potential' in that area."

The older blond in the business suit responds, "True, Rig. And thanks to Tenbi Academy being nearby, we have the perfect cover despite the Sailor Scouts getting all that information from Kayaba. He didn't know as much as he thought and those silly girls are dealing with the monster attacks in Tokyo at this moment."

The brown haired male says, "Perfect time to make our move." As the brown haired male looks at Naruto and the two struggling females, the brown haired male says, with a sly smirk, "Those kids better be sure that we have modified the Captain America Super Soldier formula for them correctly or they are going to be in a lot of pain."

The older blond in the business suit replies, "We have taken samples of their DNA and if necessary, we can always try again. However, I doubt that will be the case…At least for Mister Uzumaki. If he has what we believe he has, we won't need any of Sailor Celestial's energies, my son."

The brown haired male responds, with a smirk, "We'll have all of the Etherion that we will need. Sailor Celestial won't be the only one with that power anymore." As they look on, Naruto continues to squirm and a familiar gold, silver, bronze, white, and black colored energy starts to come out of him.

 **End of Chapter 1**

And this is it, everyone! This is the first chapter of a new story and as you can see, Naruto is going to be a major part of the crossovers in this story. In fact, there are going to be a lot of crossover since this is a Mega Crossover story, but not all of the crossovers are going to be major parts of this story. Plenty of the crossovers are just going to play 'minor parts' or it is going to be just elements of those stories that are going to be part of this fanfiction. You are going to have to wait and see what's going to be a major or minor part of this story, everyone! However, there is also something else: You might have seen plenty of OOC, which I have already warned about, coming from Serena and Suguha, too. A good part of this story will cover their 'personal struggles' from their experiences in **Hollow Fragment** , folks.

Also, you should know that this story is going to be huge. My original plan was to make it at least double the size of **Hollow Fragment** , but it might be bigger than that and that's going to be a problem. You probably get that I have 'problems' with stories that are over 30 chapters in length. Anyway, I'm going to take the tangent of my **SAO Shippuden** and put it into arcs through unlike that story, I won't be counting them as Arc 1, 2, etc. Plus, these 'arcs' will be fifteen chapters and I plan to post this story's chapters in fifteen chapter intervals hopefully making it more manageable. Wish me luck, folks! Anyway, read and review to tell me what you think and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	2. The Shinobi and the Valkyrie

Welcome to the second chapter, everyone! With the first chapter, you must be wondering about a lot of things including Kazuto's Keyblades, right? Well, you have to remember that the Keyblade wasn't part of SAO and it is 'ultimate weapon' from the Kingdom Hearts universe, so, it makes sense that Kazuto is able to use them in the 'real world', right? Well, you can expect that and many more surprises to come, folks! Now, before I start, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, with the introductions over,_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

Ages of characters at the start of this story:

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze: Age 16

Hinata Hyuga: Age 16

Sakura Haruno: Age 16

Kasumi: Age 19

Ayane: Age 18

Ryu Hayabusa: Age 25

Momiji: Age 21

 **Chapter 2: The Shinobi and the Valkyrie**

 _ **July 1, 2025, Alfheim Online**_

Inside of the VRMMO world of Alfheim Online or ALO for short, the virtual world created from a copy of SAO's server, Leafa, the 'virtual persona' of Suguha, is flying through the air of the virtual world of ALO with a lot on her mind.

Flashback; June 30, 2025, Tokyo, Akiba District

Within the mysterious fighting arena in the district of Akiba, Tuxedo Mask, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Sailor Orion, Kotone, Ryoutarou, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, including Davis, Sailor Sun, Veemon, and Gatomon, Sailor Celestial, and Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts are facing the former Signers as they are 'forced' to explain what's happening.

When they are done, Crow says, with a sigh, "I'm not surprised by this. It is just another day and another set of mystical and supernatural powers that could change or destroy the world."

Jack says, "Despite what we went through as Signer, I was still a little hard pressed to believe what Leo and Luna were saying. I trust them as all friends do, but there are limits to what I can believe."

Crow asks Jack, with a smirk, "Someone that fought undead duelists and evil Earthbound Immortal along with duels that dealt real damage not believing in super-powerful magical girls in a virtual world in which two of them are reincarnated princesses from our planet's moon and that the madman that trapped ten thousand people in that 'death game' is their reincarnated father. Is that really hard to believe?" Sailor Moon becomes solemn at those words while Sailor Celestial gives Crow a very nasty death glare that causes him to winch in fear as well as Leo despite it not being directed at him.

Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "I think that it would be best that you didn't mention that last part in front of Sugu and Serena. They are a bit 'sensitive' on the subject."

Leo says, nervously, "Yeah, I'll bet."

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone and glare, "And we are 'sensitive' about their feelings for the moment too."

Crow says, nervously, "Right. Got it."

Sailor Neptune says, with a sweet smile, "Easy, Uranus."

Sailor Uranus flinches from the sweet tone of Sailor Neptune and she replies, with a nod and plain tone, "Right, Neptune."

Luna says, "I thought that story was really sad and horrifying."

Akiza says, "Same here, Luna. All that death just to force Sailor Celestial to bring out her powers."

Jack says, "It shows how much of a monster that Kayaba really was. He even knew about the connection between him and Sailor Moon for over a year and yet, he still committed SAO. It isn't surprising that his 'former daughter' went hog wild on his butt and I say that it is perfect justice. She did exactly what I would have done: Put a sword right through him. However, I would have rammed in his heart not his gut."

Sailor Celestial says, "Personally, it was what I was aiming for Jack-san."

Yusei says, "Well, from what you said, Kayaba is dead. He transferred his mind into the virtual world completely and Sailor Celestial then destroyed his consciousness for good. He is dead in body and in spirit so to speak."

Leo says, excitedly, "It was one wicked battle! She really kicked his butt out there!"

Luna whispers to Leo, "One that Kirito might not like to remember since his sister nearly died in that battle."

Leo winches and he says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Crow asks, "Anyway, since one of you visited the twins earlier on, I suspect that you also visited the other 'elite players' from the final battle, right?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "That's right. However, they consider Sailor Celestial one of the heroes of SAO along with her sister, her brother, Asuna, Davis, and Sailor Sun, so, they are never going to do anything to endanger them."

Sailor Venus says, "Yeah, they were beyond grateful for all that they done for them."

Sailor Mars says, with a sigh, "Tell me about it. I had to listen to all of their praise for them."

Kazuto says, "Well, I never meant to be a hero…and I don't think of myself as a hero either. I only started out in order to get back to Sugu and my family. Serena was and is the real hero. The instant that she regained her courage, she went out of her way to save as many players as possible. In my book, she is a real hero not me."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Kirito-kun…"

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "A hero doesn't let herself be used as a pawn in a sick game like I was with Kayaba. I fell for Kayaba's trap hook, line, and sinker. Sailor Moon is the real hero. I'm just the girl that finished off that madman."

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "You're wrong, Celestial. I'm no hero…I'm just an SAO survivor." Leo is confused by their words and opens his mouth to say something, but a look from his sister causes Leo to immediately not say a word.

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Oh, geez…Kazuto…Suguha…Serena…"_

Yusei says, changing the subject, "However, our immediate concern is Sayer."

Tuxedo Mask says, seeing what Yusei is doing, "That's right. Sayer learning about Sailor Celestial's power is a great concern to us and it looks like someone didn't want him talking about them."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Do you think that it is the Dark Agency?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I don't think so. The Dark Agency wouldn't use real humans for such a thing."

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "That's not the way that they do things. Despite them being stronger than when I fought them as Sailor V, they are still doing their 'infiltration attacks' the same way. They have youma disguised as humans to do their dirty work. Personally, they think of humans as just batteries to get energy from."

Crow says, drolly, "That's a pleasant thought."

Sailor Pluto says, "Sailor Venus is right. Sailor Nebula has been giving me assistance in the investigation that I have been doing."

The others look at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Sun asks, "Investigation?"

Izzy says, "Yes. Cody, Ken, and I have been helping her in that regard."

Ken says, "She has been concerned about the final words of Kayaba before we left SAO."

Kazuto says, "The one about war in the near future."

Cody says, nodding his head, "That's right."

Sailor Mars says, "I've got a bad feeling that you are going to say that there are 'other forces' operating 'behind the scenes' in play."

Sailor Pluto says, "And you would be right to worry. I fear that there is more than the Dark Agency at play here and the first battle of this war has been fought." Sailor Pluto says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "And Sailor Celestial's duel with Sayer was that battle."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Huh?"

Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Celestial, "That dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, had a great power inside of it. Mars and I could sense and I'm sure that you could too."

Sailor Moon says, "I could feel it too. That is no ordinary card."

Jack says, "Yeah, we kind of got that feeling."

Leo asks, excitedly, "Where did you get such cool cards?"

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Actually…"

Kazuto responds, "Those cards were from Kayaba, weren't they?"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yes, they were. They were given to us by Rinko-san herself on the day that we found Kayaba's body."

Sailor Mercury says, "We have been trying to study them and we have been testing them."

Sailor Celestial says, "But just a minute ago, Stargazer and Timegazer, were just normal non-effect monster cards and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was an effect monster known as Odd-Eyes Dragon."

Sailor Uranus says, pointing to the crystal necklace, "I think that crystal necklace, which was one of a couple that came with those cards, is the source of it."

Asuna asks, "It came from the commander?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "With the cards that we were given in that briefcase that he hid away."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Something tells me that he knew about the power of those cards and he hid them away."

Kazuto says, "With the notion of Sugu and Serena getting their hands on them."

Sailor Venus says, "And it looks like she used them to bring about a second brand new summoning method."

Plenty of the others look at Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon asks, "Second?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Duel Monsters has changed while you were 'away', sis. Just before Sword Art Online started, Industrial Illusions created a new set of monster cards: XYZ monsters."

Keiko asks, "XYZ monsters?"

Leo asks, "What are those?"

Akiza says, "Oh, right. You haven't heard yet."

Crow says, "Not surprising since they were in recovery for several months."

Yusei says, "XYZ monsters are a brand new type of monster card. They have black borders much like Dark Synchro Monsters that the Dark Signers used, but they aren't filled with the negative energy like those cards are."

Jack says, "You use two or more monsters of the same level and you 'overlay' those monsters to summon the XYZ monster from your Extra Deck, but unlike Synchro and Fusion monsters, the monsters used in this summoning don't go to the graveyard, they are attached to the XYZ monster as 'overlay units' in which the XYZ monster uses them to activate their special abilities."

Crow says, with a grin, "Not to mention that they don't use levels for XYZ monsters, they use 'ranks' and the rank of XYZ monster is equal to the levels of the monsters used to summon the XYZ monster. Basically, if you used level four monsters, you summon a 'Rank Four' XYZ monster."

Jack says, "And since XYZ monsters have 'ranks' and not levels, any cards that targets monsters with levels are useless against XYZ monsters."

Crow says, with a grin, "They are becoming all the rage and there is already a ton of them out already! Heck, I've even got a few of them!"

Jack says, "While they may becoming all the rage, they currently don't match up to a good old Synchro Summon through I have got to admit that they put a new spin on the game."

Yusei says, "Well, it seems like there is a new 'spin' in the game now. It looks like Celestial unlock the power of the cards that Kayaba gave them, but I don't get is purpose of these cards much less how he got them in the first place."

Crow asks, "Speaking of the madman, was that guy that appeared in the mist…?"

Kazuto says, "That's him all right…Kayaba. He was in his SAO avatar of Heathcliff."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod of his head, "He's right."

The former Signers gasp and Leo shouts out, stunned, "How is that possible? We, all, shall Sailor Celestial beat him and he shattered into pieces!" Leo asks, nervously, "Wait! Are you saying that…?"

Luna says, "I would say that there is no such things as ghosts, but we encountered the ghost of a kid." Sailor Moon and Asuna winch at the mentioning of the word 'ghost'.

Leo says, nervously, "Don't remind me, sis."

Jack says, "Whatever or whoever that was, I think that he was sending a message."

Akiza asks, "A message?"

Jack says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Never forget. Kayaba may be dead, but he won't just let himself be forgotten. And like it or not, you and your sister have his 'legacy' within you. It is up to you on use it. While you contain 'his legacy', this is your life and how you handle that 'legacy' is up to you."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

As Leafa flies through the skies of ALO, she thinks in her mind, _"Easy for him to say. However, he may have had a point about Kayaba sending us a message to never forget him. That duel disk that mine transformed into was based on the advanced design that we saw in the data that he left for Serena. I had seen it just once, but my subconscious mind managed to take those drawings and use the power of Etherion inside of me to reform my duel disk based on the advanced design that Kayaba made…Or that's the theory that the others can give me. The duel disk also seems to work with an advanced Solid Vision system that allows holograms to become solid objects which can make holographic monsters become 'real' for example. Basically, it is like bringing the VR world into the 'real world' itself."_ Leafa thinks in her mind, gaining a snarl on her features, _"And that's what pisses me off. He had all of these awesome ideals that could revolutionize the gaming industry all around and he used that genius for his monstrous act to create his own world for his own 'pleasures' and force me to awaken my powers, Sailor Scout and Etherion, for his own selfish plans. It is the reason that I can never forgive that fiend for what he has done."_ Leafa shakes her head and sighs as she flies through and looks all over ALO from her position in the virtual skies and think about all that has changed in ALO since she was last here.

During her time in SAO, there was a battle between Sailor Nebula, Sailor Neo-Moon, Sailor Moon's older future daughter, and the Digidestined allies with their Digimon partners that allowed them get access to RCT Progress in which they had exposed Sugou Nobuyuki's plans for ALO. Add that with evidence with his tampering of the SAO servers including with the router and his 'experiment' that got him and his 'goons' trapped in SAO, Sugou was in big trouble along with the fact that Ami passed down the evidence of his mind control experiments in SAO. However, while events that happened inside of the virtual world of SAO tend to stay there, due to various reasons, Sugou's tampering with SAO servers got him in major 'hot water' in the form of over six thousand legal charges of reckless endangerment of the victims of SAO. That, along with his original plan of trapping a number of SAO victims inside of secret lab in ALO to perform his mind control experiments which could have proven to be major trouble for RCT Progress and its 'mother company' as a whole, got him removed as head of RCT Progress. Right now, Sugou, who is completely disgraced, is in prison and being refused bail since he is considered a major flight risk. He is still trying to worm his way out including pleas of insanity, but there is plenty of evidence to show that he is 'sane' to plan such an evil, so, Sugou won't be getting out on that route.

Thankfully, the quick actions of RCT Progress managed to save itself from major trouble from Sugou's actions and add the fact that the horrible experiments took place in SAO and not ALO which allowed RCT Progress to create a cover story about why they had to shut down ALO from sometime after they had to 'remodel' the game since the 'Grand Quest', the quest where the players get to the top of the World Tree, which is in the center of Alfheim Online world, in order to be ALF, special fairies that are allowed to fly as long as they want since ALO only allowed the players to fly for only ten minutes at time before their wings had to recharge. The goal of the so-called 'Grand Quest' of ALO was to reach the top of the World Tree and meet with the Fairy King Oberon, which Sugou made himself as the GM of ALO, where they will become ALF fairies and have the flight restrictions taken away. However, the 'Grand Quest' was a fake to make ALO the perfect cover for Sugou's wicked experiments. RCT Progress informed players that ALO was undergoing an 'update' since Sugou had illegally modified the game for his own personal agenda, which was partially true, and the 'Grand Quest' was cancelled, but the remodel and update of ALO allowed all players to fly as long as they wanted with no restrictions on flight, so, there was actually minimum loss of player base because of Sugou's actions and RCT Progress and their parent company suffered 'minor damage'.

To make up for this, RCT Progress managed to access a lot of the 'stuff' that they had gotten from when they bought over Argus when it went bankrupt thanks to SAO and Kayaba in which they were able to import the good elements of SAO into ALO itself: Namely the Sword Skills of SAO. Since ALO was created from a copy of SAO's servers including the operation system, known as the Cardinal System, RCT Progress was able to import 'stuff' from SAO into ALO especially the Sword Skills. Now, players can perform much of the same Sword Skills that the SAO players used to fight for their freedom, but that's not all. RCT Progress improved on that with their Original Sword Skill system or OSS for short. Now, players can create their own Sword Skills, but they need to create the skill by performing the skill without the assistance of the system which shouldn't be possible since there is a lot of speed, combo and execution requirements in order to create one's own Sword Skill. However, players seems to have found a way and they have been creating new Sword Skills for various weapons left and right.

The application of Sword Skills into ALO is a benefit for our SAO survivors since RCT Progress allowed them to transfer their SAO avatar into new ALO avatars if they decide to join ALO which is possible since ALO is based on a copy of SAO's server which meant that the means of saving data is similar if not the same. This led to a lot of surprises with first being that plenty of the skills and stats that Leafa, Mamoru, Darien's ALO avatar, and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, minus our main Moon Princess, got from their time in SAO have transferred into their ALO avatars especially the Sword Skills.

Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, Ryoutarou, and Serena have joined ALO and they have transferred their SAO avatar data into their brand new ALO avatars, which make their likeness much like their SAO avatars/real-life selves, but what was surprising that Kazuto's and Serena's brand new ALO avatars of Kirito and Usagi contained their 'Unique Sword Skills' of Duel Wielding for Kirito and Mimic, the Sword Skill that allowed Usagi to use any and all Sword Skills of SAO, even ones like Kirito's Duel Wielding Sword Skill, and Medic, which was the first 'unique skill' that Usagi gotten that allowed her faster Battle Regeneration, basically HP restoration without using potions or crystals, and transferring that HP restoration to other players, for Usagi. However, with Usagi's two skills, they became something more in which Usagi's Mimic Sword Skill gave her the ability not only to use any Sword Skill, but to use any form of magic even ones that can't be used by the fairy race that her new avatar belongs to. Usagi's Medic Skill not only enhanced her Battle Regeneration and allows her to transfer it, but in ALO, it also enhances her healing magic spells and also allows her to transfer, temporary, the usage of her healing spells to other players even if they don't have any healing spells of their own.

Davis and Kari seems to be in a 'similar predicament' as Kazuto and Serena despite different fact that they were part of a 'living virtual world', Rainbow Gardens, the two of them found a way out of Rainbow Gardens for a time and gone into other VRMMO worlds, namely ALO, in which they have accounts by the handles of Dai and Akari, of course. However, a lot of the skills and stats that they have gained from SAO and even Rainbow Gardens have been added to their ALO avatars which seem to include Akari's Divine Blade Sword Skill and Shield Blade Sword Skill along with Dai's Sword Emperor Sword Skill, the Sword Skill that allows him to perform any Sword Skills that uses swords as the 'base' including One-Handed, Two-Handed, and even Duel Wielding Sword Skills. However, RCT Progress found the data on the Unique Sword Skills and plan to create quests to allow other players to gain these soon-to-be former 'unique skills', but from what was heard, the quests aren't going to be easy at all and you need to meet certain requirements in order to start the quests.

Speaking of unique sword skills, when she returned to ALO, Leafa found out that she, too, gained Duel Wielding Sword Skills as well! She was really shocked and she wasn't the only one. The others tried to explain on how she got it and the only best theory is that due to the fact that she wielded two Keyblades in the final battle against Kayaba in SAO, she gained the ability to use the Duel Wielding Sword Skill like her brother. However, since she prefers kendo style moves, she keeps her Duel Wielding as her 'ace in the hole', but it doesn't mean she couldn't create kendo style Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo of her own. With the OSS system, Leafa created a kendo style Duel Wielding Sword Skill known **Starlight Edge** , a powerful 8 hit combo that uses two swords in unison with rapid fast kendo style attacks. Leafa, already famous in ALO as one of the Five Great Sylphs, has become even more famous with this and for other reasons.

Before we continue, let's get a bit into ALO: The players in ALO are fairies in the game in which you can see with their elf-like ears and fairy wings and the 'fairy people' of ALO are divided into nine different kinds or races of fairies with each one having their own strength and weaknesses.

Leafa belongs to the Sylphs, who are identified by their green colored fairy wings, in which they are among the fastest flies of the fairy races which isn't surprising since their specialty is wind magic.

Next, there are the Cait Sith, who have the best eyesight and they are the elite monster tamers, known as beast tamers, which is said that they have tamed powerful dragons belonging to their Dragoon units. They are well-identified since unlike the other fairies in ALO, who have elf-like ears, they have cat-like ears and they have cat-like tails coming out of their tailbone areas which cause them discomfort when you yank on them despite them being part of a virtual reality world.

There are the Gnomes, who are among the largest fairies in ALO and specialize in Earth magic.

Then there are the Imps and their main color is purple/violet in which they specialize in darkness magic and they have among the best night vision, which means that they can see in the darkest of places.

Leprechauns are the elite blacksmiths of the fairy races and their fairy wings are different because they look mechanical rather than biological in nature.

Pooka are magical fairies that use magic to weaken and confuse enemies and strength allies.

Salamanders, who prefer the color red, are considered the strongest when it comes to attack power and their main specialty, in terms of magic, is fire magic.

Spriggans, who prefer black as their color, are masters of illusion magic and they specialize in treasure hunting, but since their skills don't help in combat too much, they are one of the least popular races in ALO.

And finally, the blue styled Undines are the great healers of the fairy races and they also specialize in water style magic making them the best for water and underwater combat.

However, before she joined SAO, Leafa became an elite player of ALO since ALO wasn't a level heavy game like SAO, but it focused on skill set. Basically, ALO focuses on player's actual abilities and decision making will make the difference since there is no actual 'level', so, you can't just stand around and take hits like in a level centered game where a high leveled character can just stand around and take hits from much weaker opponents in level. Because of that and her kendo training and skills, Leafa quickly went up and became one of the Five Great Sylphs, one of the top Sylph warriors of the ALO. However, her memories as Princess Selene mainly returned, the increase in skills and ability from the lessons of SAO, and the introduction of Sword Skills and more into ALO, Leafa has become much stronger than she was last in ALO in which the players call her the Ninth Great Nymph of ALO.

The Great Nymphs of ALO are actually none other than the friends of our Sailor Soldier of the Moon when they played ALO basically in order to gain the data that they need in order to either infiltrate SAO, which was what happened, or find a way to break her and the other SAO victims out of SAO by figuring out the programming that kept them trapped or at least make sure that the NervGear didn't fry their brains. Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista, in their ALO avatars of Mizuno, Minako, Hino, Makoto, Tomoe, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna, respectively, had become elite members of the game, which isn't surprising since they are battled hardened Sailor Soldiers and ALO is skill based and not level based, which the players call them the Eight Great Nymphs of ALO, the eight greatest female players of the game that can beat male and female player, in which they are respected and/or feared by many ALO. There are few other players that can match them with Darien, in his ALO avatar of Mamoru, being one of them.

Now, as she approaches Butterfly Valley, an area near the World Zone and Alne, the city at the base of the World Tree, Leafa can't help to remember how she gained the 'title' as the Ninth Great Nymph of ALO which she feels embarrassed and a bit proud about. But then Leafa sees a huge group of players in the area and she waves at them as they turn to see her coming towards them. When she lands in front of the group, it is none other than our Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, and other SAO survivors.

Kirito's ALO avatar is that of a Spriggan that looks a lot like his SAO avatar and wearing a classic all-black motif in which he has two swords hanging on his back. The two swords are known as Divination and one of them was made by Lisbeth while the other that he got by a monster drop.

Speaking of Lisbeth, her ALO avatar is that of a Leprechaun, which isn't surprising since she was an elite blacksmith in SAO, and she looks much like she did in SAO with her pink hair and dark pink eyes as well as hairstyle and clothing with ALO 'fairy features' added in.

Asuna's ALO avatar is an Undine that looks like her SAO avatar, but while her hairstyle is the same, her hair is now blue to show that she is an Undine and she has blue eyes as well. She is wearing a white and dark blue tight fitting dress with the skirt area of her dress having 'extensions' that go all around her skirt, expect for the front, and go down to just above her ankles, white sleeves across most of her arms, dark blue stockings that covers half-way of her thighs, and white high-heeled boots.

Silica's new ALO avatar is, like Asuna and Lisbeth, is similar in appearance to her SAO avatar, but her brown hair is messier and she has two cat-like ears coming out of her scalp and she is wearing a blue and black outfit with blue jacket over a silver armor chest plate, black stockings, and dark blue boots. Her fairy race is the beast tamer Cait Sith and her dragon partner from SAO, Pina, is sitting on her shoulders.

Klein's new ALO avatar, like Asuna, Lisbeth, and Silica, is similar to his appearance in SAO, expect that he has elf-like ears and his hair is colored red instead of brown in which he wearing a samurai style outfit with a classic samurai katana attached to his waist.

Philia's new ALO avatar, like her fellow former SAO players/friends, is a lot like her SAO avatar, but now, she is a Spriggan fairy, much like Kirito, her hair is black in color and she is wearing an outfit similar to her SAO outfit.

Sinon's ALO avatar is that of a Cait Sith and her features are similar to the avatar that she had in SAO expect that her hair and eyes are blue with cat-like ears coming out of her scalp as well as wearing a green coat with white chest armor, a black choker and a belted quiver across her shoulders. She also has a cat-like tail coming of her tailbone area. Sinon, when she went to get her account, was surprised to find that she has SAO avatar data despite her being within a Medicuboid and not using a NervGear rig or something like it, but the skills and stats that she got in SAO that could be transferred to ALO is now a part of her current ALO avatar.

Agil's new ALO avatar is that of a Gnome with, like his fellow SAO survivors, being similar to his SAO avatar in which he is wearing green clothing with silver armor chest plate.

Dai's ALO avatar is a Salamander male with spiky red hair, dark red eyes, he has a tight fitting black muscle shirt with an armored chest plate on top of it, he has a flame designed jacket with a black fluffy collar, tight fitting fingerless fighting gloves, tight fitting dark blue jeans with silver armored kneepads, and black combat boots with armored toes. Strapped to his waist, there is a pair of swords.

Akari's ALO avatar is an Undine female with short blue hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing a pink version of Asuna's SAO outfit in which all of the areas that are white on Asuna's outfit is blue on this Undine's outfit in which there is a symbol that means 'light' instead of crosses where there are crosses on Asuna's outfit. Strapped to this young Undine female's waist is a sheath for a rapier with a pink handle and a pearly white blade.

Usagi's new ALO avatar consists of her being an Undine female with her head like her SAO avatar/real life-self other than the fact that her hair is same blue color as any Undine, deep and lovely pink lips, and her gear consists of a tight fitting white shirt with a silver armored breast plate, blue mini-skirt, silver armored elbow and kneepads, white fingerless gloves, and white high-heeled knee-high boots in which she has two sheaths to carry her swords, Escalon and Lunar Excelsior, with one on each side of her skirt.

Mizuno's ALO avatar is an Undine with short light blue hair, blue eyes, lovely and full blue lips, elf-like ears to give her a 'cute female look' and wearing an aqua-blue open kimono with slits in the legs area to show white stockings and brown sandals on her feet.

Minako's ALO avatar is a Cait Sith who has long flowing dark blond hair similar to her classic hairstyle with white bow on the top center portion of the rear of her scalp, she has large white cat-like ears coming out of her scalp and no human or elf-like ears, she has yellow cat-like eyes, deep, full, and lovely ruby red lips, and a large white tail coming out of her tailbone area. She is wearing an yellow armored bikini-like top, silver armored shoulder pads and elbow pads, white fingerless fighting gloves, a short skirt that covers only up to the top of her navel and down to one-quarter of her thighs, revealing quite a bit of mid-drift, and black high-heeled open-toed sandals. In her hands, there is a pair of cat-like metal claws and flying by her side, is Minako's silver dragon.

Hino's ALO avatar is a female Salamander with flowing fiery red hair in her real life hairstyle, pink-red eyes, deep, full, and lovely shimmering ruby red lips, and she is wearing tight fitting samurai style armor to show her lovely feminine body's curves and lines while making it not look obscene. She has a bow attached to her back with a special magical quiver that constantly gives her new arrows.

Makoto's ALO avatar is that of a Sylph that looks a lot like Leafa expect that her hair is leaf green with the bow being pink in color, deep, full, and lovely pink lips, with her clothing looking a lot like Leafa's clothing, but it is light leaf green where Leafa's outfit is dark green and pink where it is white on Leafa's outfit. She also is wearing a pair of high-heeled ankle boots and she has no sword strapped to her waist.

Tomoe's ALO avatar is that of an Imp that looks a lot like her as her real-life self as Hotaru Tomoe and she is wearing an outfit similar to Asuna's Knights of the Blood outfit expect that anywhere that it was white, it is violet on this player's outfit, she has no stockings on, and she is wearing violet knee-high high-heeled boots with three inch stiletto heels. And strapped to her back is a scythe weapon similar to Sailor Saturn's Silent Glaive.

Haruka's ALO avatar is that of a tall Sylph female with short golden blond hair, green-brown eyes, deep, full, and gorgeous pink lips, golden loop earrings in her ears, and she is wearing a tight fitting brown shirt with long sleeves, a silver armored breast-plate over the shirt, black armored shoulder pads, elbow pads, wristbands, black fighting gloves over her hands, greenish-brown baggy pants, and black combat boots on her feet. Around her waist, there is a black belt for a sheath for a short sword similar to her Space Sword as Sailor Uranus.

Michelle's ALO avatar, Michiru, is an Undine female with wavy blue hair that falls only just past her shoulders, deep blue eyes, perfectly colored ruby red lips, and she is wearing an aqua-blue headpiece with silver wings on each side, on her torso she wears a sky-blue bikini top breastplate with choker on her neck, she has an long armored skirt that goes up to the bottom of her navel and down three-quarters of her thighs, there are white armored arm-guards going from her wrists to just below her shoulder blades around her arms, and black thigh-high armored high-heeled boots with leg-guards and on her legs with wings on the side of each ankle. In her hands, she has a silver trident.

Setsuna's ALO avatar is an Spriggan female with long flowing black hair that reaches to her kneecaps behind her back tied in her classic hairstyle with a bun, violet eyes, deep, plump, and gorgeous dark pink lips, elf-like ears, and she is wearing an outfit similar to her Sailor Scout outfit expect instead of a bow with a heart jewel, she has black chest armor, black armored shoulder pads and kneepads, she has black armored kneepads, and she has a dark green staff with a dark ruby red orb on top.

Mamoru's ALO avatar is a tall Spriggan warrior with well-combined black hair, dark eyes, and he is dressed in a black version of his outfit as Prince Endymon with a powerful looking sword to match.

Sora's ALO avatar, Sara, is a female Salamander with flowing crimson red hair and brown eyes, light red lips, and she is wearing something akin to Sakura Haruno's outfit in Naruto Shippuden expect that her gloves are fingerless and they are flame designed with the fact she is wearing high-heeled open-toed sandals not boots. Strapped to her back is a bow.

Izzy's ALO avatar, Izumi, is a male Undine with short blue hair, violet eyes, and he has on a dark blue shirt with a silver armored chest plate, black short, silver armored kneepads, black combat boots, and he has a curved sword attached to the left side of his waist.

Mimi's ALO avatar, Hana, is a female Undine with long flowing blue hair mixed with pink highlights, pink eyes, light pink lips, and she is wearing something similar to Asuna's ALO outfit through everything on Mimi's version is pink where Asuna's outfit is blue. Mimi carries two daggers with their sheaths attached to her waist.

Joe's ALO avatar, Kido, is another male Undine with shoulder length blue hair, round glasses in front of grey eyes, and he is wearing light grey sleeveless shirt under a light grey armored vest, silver armored elbow pads, black gloves, blue shorts, and white sneaker-like shoes. He has no weapon in his hands, but he has a shield attached to his left wrist.

Cody's ALO avatar, Kendo, is a male Imp with short violet hair, deep brown eyes, and he is wearing an outfit similar to samurai with a long katana and a samurai style short sword attached to the left side of his waist.

Taichi's new ALO avatar is a male Salamander with spiky and wild red hair, red-brown eyes, elf-like ears, and he is wearing the same outfit as his SAO outfit (A/N: Look at **Sailor Moon Online Chapter 8 or Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment Chapter 3** for details.).

Yamato's new ALO avatar is a male Spriggan warrior that looks a lot like his SAO avatar, but his hair is black in color, dark eyes, and he is wearing a dark blue muscle shirt under a black chest plate armor, black fingerless fighting gloves, black pants, bronze colored shoulder, elbow, and knee pads, black combat boots, and a lance and shield attached to his back through a strap across his chest.

Juniper's new ALO avatar is a female Cait Sith with her face and hairstyle like her SAO avatar, but her hair is dark ruby red, her eyes are a bright pink color, she has dark ruby red cat-like ears coming out of her scalp with same colored cat-like tail coming out of her tailbone area and she is wearing a similar outfit to her SAO outfit (A/N: Look at **Sailor Moon Online Chapter 8 or Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment Chapter 3** for details.).

Takashi's new ALO avatar is a male Sylph that looks similar to his SAO avatar, but his hair is light green, and he is wearing a white shirt under a silver armored chest plate, leaf green fingerless fighting gloves on his hands, light blue pants on his feet, silver armored kneepads, and black armored combat boots with a two handed sword inside of a sheath with the sheath attached to a brown belt across Takashi's waist.

Sam's new ALO avatar is a male Imp that looks similar to his SAO avatar, but his hair is a such a dark violet that it looks black in certain light/shadow, violet eyes, and he is wearing an outfit very much similar to his SAO outfit (A/N: Look at **Sailor Moon Online Chapter 8 or Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment Chapter 3** for details.).

Miyako's new ALO avatar is a female Imp that looks similar to her SAO avatar, but her eyes are a magenta color and she is wearing an outfit similar to her SAO outfit (A/N: Look at **Sailor Moon Online Chapter 8 or Sailor Moon Online: Hollow Fragment Chapter 3** for details.).

Dai asks, "Hey, girl, where have you been?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I logged in early to fly around for a bit. I needed to clear my head."

Agil says, "I'll bet after what happened." Soon after, a little fairy/pixie version of Yui that's no more than four inches in height in which she is wearing a light pink dress styled like a flower petal and pink anklets flies around.

The little pixie tells Leafa, "Daddy told me what happened. I'm glad that you are okay, Leafa."

Leafa responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Yui. It isn't anything like I haven't been through already. Anyway, I see that you are getting used to your Navigation Pixie form."

The little pixie, revealed to be none other than Yui, the adopted AI daughter of Kirito and Asuna, responds, with a nod, "Yes. I've adapted well to this form. It is so fun and exciting to fly around."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I hear you, Yui."

Miyako says, "Yeah, but it wasn't so easy for us at first."

Takashi says, "Yeah, we had to learn a lot."

Flashback; April 9, 2025, Moon Kingdom

Inside of the rebuilt Moon Kingdom, our heroes and heroines are enjoying the party that celebrating the end of SAO and the releasing of the surviving players from that infamous death game including our Moon Princess. Speaking of whom, the others are assembled together as Kazuto and Princess Serenity tell the others something that shock plenty of the others.

Ryoutarou asks, stunned, "Whoa, dude! Are you serious?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I am."

Sailor Mars asks, "Serenity?"

Princess Serenity says, with a smile, "Yes, I know. However, I can't let SAO and 'him' rule my life, Mars."

Princess Selene says, with a warm smile, "And ALO is what SAO could…No, ALO is what Sword Art Online SHOULD have been."

Sailor Uranus says, "I agree. Alfheim Online is what SAO should have been despite its faults."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Well, nothing in life is perfect, Uranus."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "And with games like that, it is what updates are for."

Sailor Mercury says, with a smile, "Even through the 'Grand Quest' was a fake, Alfheim Online is still a very popular game."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "That's especially so since RCT Progress decided to make up for Sugou's 'stunt' by allowing all players the ability to fly as long as they want, not just ten minutes at a time."

Keiko says, amazed, "Wow. Flying around like a fairy sounds so much fun."

Sailor Neptune says, "It is the reason that ALO retained so much popularity despite it not being the only one of the few VRMMO out there."

Andrew says, with a nod, "Thanks to 'The Seed', the VRMMO industry is starting to flourish."

Princess Selene says, with a plain tone, "Well, they deserve their fair chance after what that sicko has done."

Sailor Uranus says, "Despite help from 'The Seed', the VRMMO industry and Full-Dive technology did take a nasty hit and people are still wary of it. It is going to take people that know of the good that can come from Full-Dive technology and what good came from VRMMO games in order make sure that they can make a complete rebound."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Kazuto says, "It is like Sugu said. It wasn't the game and technology itself that was to blame…It was the man behind it. It is also the reason that I want to go to ALO. I want to see what SAO should have been if it had been a proper VRMMO game."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "I'm not surprised by this one, bro."

Rika says, with a smirk, "That's so you."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "Asuna, we wouldn't be alone in there. Yui and Strea would also be there."

Asuna gasps and Sailor Mercury says, with a smile, "It isn't exactly that surprising. Remember, ALO is built on a copy of SAO's server, so, it is most likely that they can have 'physical form' over there."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "And they are safe in my new Amusphere rig since it is a modified version of the NervGear."

Asuna says, "I would love to see Yui and Strea once again."

Sailor Venus says, with a sly smile, "Okay, it is decided then!" Sailor Venus then runs over to Princess Selene and drags her away to the others.

Princess Selene asks, "What the heck?"

Sailor Venus says, "If you are going to join us in ALO, you are going to need to learn what you are getting into and who better than the experts!"

Sailor Mars says, with a plain tone, "With Selene, I'm confident for their chances, Venus."

Sailor Venus yells out, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Davis asks, "Hey, what are we? Chopped liver?"

Izzy says, "I believe that I can help in the explanation of ALO." Sailor Mercury goes over, talks with Izzy, and she nods her head. Later on, the group is inside of a computer room with Izzy linking his laptop with a holographic computer system creating a hologram of a map of the ALO world.

Sailor Mercury says, "Okay, everyone. This is the world of ALO, the realm of Alfheim, and basically Alfheim actually means 'Land of Fairies'."

Ken says, with a nod of understanding, "It makes sense."

Davis says, "While it may sounds like 'kids' stuff', ALO isn't that. It is a hard-core game that can be a match for any MMO. For one thing, this game is skilled based."

Yolei asks, "Skilled based?"

Cody says, "You don't have any 'level', Yolei. You can only power up skills through use and your HP and MP barely increase as you play throughout the game. Even with the introduction of SAO's Sword Skills, ALO still remains the same."

Kazuto says, "ALO is basically an action heavy game where a player's actual movement and decision making made the difference not any of the stats. It isn't like other MMO where a high leveled character can just stand around and take hits from a weaker character and not get much, if any, damage."

Princess Selene says, with a nod, 'That's right, big brother. It is because of my skills and training in kendo that I became such a top level player in ALO. ALO allowed me to 'transfer' my skills and training in kendo from my 'real world self' into my avatar."

Ryoutarou whistles and he says, with a nod, "Yeah, that's hard core all right."

Andrew says, looking at the Sailor Scouts and Prince Endymon, "And it is similar to you since you have real life battle experience."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Bingo, Andrew."

Sailor Uranus says, "It might be a sore point, but PK is also encouraged."

Kazuto says, "Not surprising since you don't actually die in that game. However, I don't get how."

Sailor Mercury says, "Players in ALO choose from one of nine fairy races to create their avatar from through the looks of the avatar are chosen at random and they are allowed to 'kill' fairies of other races expect in their homelands. Each fairy race has a homeland in Alfheim and in their homeland, fairies from other races can't attack that fairy as long as they are in their home city, but he can attack them."

Princess Serenity says, "ALO's version of a 'safe zone'."

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "That's right, Princess."

Izzy says, "They are nine fairy races in ALO: Cait Sith, Gnome, Imp, Leprechaun, Pooka, Salamander, Spriggan, Sylph, and Undine."

Soon after, an image of Princess Selene's ALO avatar, Leafa, appears and Keiko says, excitedly, "It's you!"

Princess Selene says, with a nod, "That's right. This is the 'me' that you knew in SAO. In ALO, I'm a Sylph. Sylphs are the fastest of all the fairy races and it isn't surprising since we specialize in wind magic."

Images of Haruka's and Makoto's ALO avatar then appear and Sailor Jupiter says, "Uranus and I are also Sylphs in ALO and very well known in the game."

Next, an image of Minako's ALO avatar appears and Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "And that's my avatar! In ALO, I'm a Cait Sith. You can tell us apart from other fairies since we have cat-like ears and tails. Female members of our kind are quite popular for obvious reasons."

Ryoutarou whistles and TK asks, with a glare, "Did you whistle at my girlfriend?"

Ryoutarou gives a nervous laugh and Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Same old Klein."

Rika says, with a grin, "You said it."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "We, Cait Sith, are the best beast tamers in all of ALO and in fact, we have managed to train powerful dragons used by our elite troop known as the Dragoons."

There are gasps and Rika asks, "You have people that can ride dragons?!"

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Keiko says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Not to mention that we have the best eyesight of all other fairies of ALO and we have some of the best archers there."

Shion says, plainly, "Interesting."

Soon after, Tomoe's and Kendo's ALO avatars make their appearance and Cody says, pointing to his ALO avatar of Kendo, "This is my ALO avatar of Kendo. Saturn-san and I are both Imps. Imps usually known for their use of the color violet. They are experts in darkness magic and they have night vision abilities that are only rivaled by one other face of fairy."

Just then Setsuna's and Mamoru's ALO avatars then appear and Sailor Pluto says, "That would be the ALO avatars of Prince Endymon and I. We are known as Spriggans. The Spriggans are known for their preferences for the color black."

Kazuto says, "Interesting."

Prince Endymon says, "Spriggans are expert treasure hunters and they are known for their illusion magic usage. However, since both aren't the best used in combat, Spriggans are one of the least popular races through their body builds typically allow them to use many different types of weapons."

Kazuto nods his head and Kotone says, intrigued, "Treasure hunters…"

The following images show Dai's, Hino's, and Sora's ALO avatar in which Sora says, pointing to her avatar, "That's my ALO avatar, Sara. Davis, Sailor Mars, and I are Salamanders in ALO."

Sailor Mars says, "Salamanders are obviously known for red and they are experts in fire magic. They are also the strongest attack power race of all the fairies races in ALO."

Davis says, with a sigh, "However, Salamanders aren't known for being nice. The majority of the Salamanders are known as the most aggressive of the fairy races in ALO."

TK asks, "How so?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a sigh, "You have to remember that each of the fairies has a home land in ALO which means it is also the 'home nation' of that fairy race."

Kazuto says, "And that means that each race's home land has a leader."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "That's right, Kazuto. Each home nation of each fairy race is led by a player elected by the players that decide to 'live' in their fairy race's home nation."

Princess Selene says, "And the Salamanders have quite a ruthless leader. During the time before the 'Grand Quest' of ALO was exposed to be a fake, it was the main goal for all of the players to get up to the top of the World Tree and get the 'eternal wings'. The Salamanders played the game, hard, in order to gather the money and resources in order to conquer the World Tree. At the time, you couldn't fly up there, you had to go through the base of the tree which was guarded by powerful guardians which made the raid force that was needed said to be beyond any SAO boss raid party at least in terms of numbers in which it was getting close to hundreds."

There are gasps and Rika yells out, stunned, "Whoa!"

Andrew says, shocked, "Hundreds of players for one quest? That's…incredible."

Kazuto says, "And most likely, practically impossible since the whole 'Grand Quest' was a cover for Sugou's wicked experiments."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "No joke, Kazuto." Sailor Mars says, "Anyway, the Salamanders played the game, hard, in order to conquer the World Tree and in fact, they are the strongest fairy race in ALO and still are despite the 'Grand Quest' revealed to be a fake."

Davis says, "They are making sure to keep their 'top spot' to prepare for the next 'Grand Quest' comes up in the future. Let's just say that they don't 'play nice' and that's being nice at what the Salamanders do."

Yolei asks, "Aren't you, Sailor Mars, and Sora Salamanders?"

Sora says, with a nod, "We are, but we aren't part of the Salamander homeland. We live in Alne, the neutral city at the base of the World Tree. We're…basically renegades."

Sailor Mars says, "Renegades are players that abandon their fairy home land or they are exiled by their leader for whatever reason making them unable to return to their homeland. Renegades are usually looked down upon."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Our fiery girl is an exception to that rule and because she is against the ruthless policies of the Salamanders, she is respected by the other fairy races."

The next images are ones of Mizuno's, Michiru's, Akari's, Izzy's, Mimi's, and Joe's ALO avatars and Joe says, pointing to his ALO avatar, "That's my ALO avatar, Kido. I'm an Undine."

Sailor Neptune says, "Our blue styled fairy race are the elite healers of the world of ALO. We can use the strongest healing spells and we are also experts in water spells in which we are the best in water and underwater combat."

Kazuto asks, "So, there are water bound and underwater dungeons?"

Princess Selene says, with a nod, "That's right, Kazuto." Finally, there are images of a random Gnome, Leprechaun, and Pooka fairies appear and she says, "None of us are any of these fairies, but you should know about them. The big guys are Gnomes and they are the largest fairies of all the fairy races of ALO. They are experts in Earth magic and by the look of them, you would be right to think that they are your typical tanks."

Andrew says, with a nod, "Interesting."

Izzy says, pointing to the Leprechaun, "This is a Leprechaun and while they can fight in combat, it isn't their primary duty. They are expert blacksmiths."

Rika asks, curiously, "Blacksmiths?"

Princess Selene says, with a nod, "That's right, Rika. They are the best blacksmiths in ALO and there are items and equipment that only they can make. It is the reason that their wings look mechanical and not 'biological' like the other fairy races."

Rika gives wide eyes in interest and Sailor Uranus says, pointing to the Pooka fairy image, "And these fairies are Pooka. They basically use songs to enhance their allies and weaken their enemies."

Kazuto says, "So, they are Bards."

Asuna asks, curiously, "Bards?"

Kazuto says, "In RPG games, Bards are a warrior class that uses songs in order to enhance their allies' powers while weakening the strength of their opponents."

Princess Selene says, nervously, "Yeah, but because they can't survive by themselves and they don't have a skill outside of battle that they are experts in like Leprechauns, they are like Spriggans and not very popular."

Kazuto says, "Not surprising since Bards have had a mixed history in RPG games."

Ryoutarou tells Kazuto, with a smile, "It just makes you want to go even more."

Kazuto says, "To be honest, after what happened, I am scared. I mean: Who wouldn't be? However, I am interested. I mean: You get to fly in the game. Before this, with Full-Dive games, you were still limited based on what the human biology could do. You could only fly in games where you are flying in planes and such."

Ryoutarou responds, with a grin, "I get what you are saying and your sister flies around every day in both worlds."

Kari says, with a smile, "I think that a lot of people dream of the ability to fly on their own."

Asuna says, with a smile, "You are going, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, "I am, Asuna. There are a lot of reasons that I'm going and I know that since ALO is based off SAO's server, Yui and Strea can come back."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I want to see them again too, Kirito-kun. It is one of the many reasons that I'm coming with you."

Keiko gives a shocked look and Rika says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised, Asuna."

Princess Selene says, "There is one more thing." Everyone looks at Princess Selene and she says, a bit nervously, "You see, because Alfheim is greatly based on Sword Art Online and they transferred plenty of SAO's 'elements' into the game, RCT Progress has found a way to allow SAO survivors, if they play ALO, to transfer their SAO avatar data into their new ALO avatars."

There are gasps and Rika asks, stunned, "Are you serious?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "That's right. A good amount of skills and abilities that we had gained from SAO are in our current ALO avatars."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "I see what they are doing. It is good marketing. Remember, Sugou was the head of RCT Progress and it is now a known fact that he tampered with the SAO servers which had plenty of people angered because it risked our lives. So, one way to repair the 'damage' from that is by them allowing SAO survivors to transfer as much of their stats and skills from their SAO avatars into brand new ALO avatars basically to gain our support."

Sailor Mars says, "They'll probably pay it off as honoring the SAO victims and such."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod of her head, "Most likely, Mars."

Keiko says, "Pina…"

Izzy tells Kazuto, Asuna, and Princess Serenity, "It is going to be up to you if you want to transfer your SAO avatar data into your new ALO avatars."

Princess Serenity says, "My SAO avatar…Usagi…"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I'll transfer my SAO avatar data into ALO."

There are looks of surprise and Asuna asks, surprised, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I don't know why, but I feel that part of me is ready for a new adventure."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Not without me, buddy."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Klein?"

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "I think flying through the air with your own wings and not using a plane rocks."

Princess Selene says, with a smile, "Well, it isn't easy, trust me. However, once you are able to fly on your own, you are exactly right." Soon enough, the others began discussing joining ALO and, for the SAO survivors, to transfer their SAO avatar data into their new ALO avatars.

Flashback; April 10, 2025, ALO, Undine Capital

In a town that's inside of a massive castle-like structure, our Moon Princess, in her new ALO avatar of Usagi, is looking around the capital with Asuna, in her new ALO avatar, as they look around and see all of the Undine players in the capital in which they notice the similar elf-like ears and mainly blue hairstyle.

At this time, Usagi is wearing a simple white and blue shirt, light blue shorts, white flat shoes, and across her waist, there is a belt containing a sheath for a simple long sword. The outfit shows the lines and curves of her of her feminine body including her very well-developed chest through not in an obscene manner and like the other players around her, she has elf-like ears, but they give her a really lovely female elf-like look.

Asuna, at this time, is also wearing stuff that looks like 'beginner's gear' as well.

As the two of them look at themselves and each other through a reflection, Usagi says, amazed, "Wow."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I know, Usagi-chan. We have a lot of our SAO avatars in us."

Usagi says, with a smile, "By the way, you look good as a fairy."

Asuna responds, with a smile, "So do you, Usagi."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "There you are!" Asuna and Usagi look to see Akari, Michiru, Izumi, Hana, and Kido flying over to them and landing in front of them.

Usagi says, with a smile, "Hey!"

Hana says, with a warm smile, "Welcome to Alfheim Online!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Thank you, Mimi…Oops! I mean Hana!"

Kido says, "We know how you feel, Asuna. It gets confusing."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Tell me about it." Usagi asks, "Where is Ami…I mean Mizuno-chan?"

Michiru responds, "She will be with us later. She has important duties as the leader of the Undines."

Asuna and Usagi give looks of surprise and Asuna asks, "Mizuno-chan is leader of the Undines?"

Akari says, with a nod, "That's right. Just before you-know-what, she had resigned as leader to get ready for that 'other business' that last nearly three months, but now, she has been recently re-elected as Undine leader."

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow."

Asuna says, with a nod, "She must be a popular leader."

Michiru says, looking around, "I think that we should continue this elsewhere." Everyone else looks around to see the other players looking at them or just giving glances at them.

Kido says, with a nod, "Good idea." The group then takes off for a side area within the city where we find Asuna and Usagi discarding all of their items while Usagi has her swords from SAO, Escalon and Lunar Excelsior, strapped to her waist.

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Some of those items had good memories."

Usagi says, "I know, Asuna, but RCT did say that if SAO survivors did transfer their data into their ALO avatars, they will have to discard their items since SAO items will most likely not work in this game."

Asuna responds, with a nod, "I know, but why did your swords from Liz remain intact?"

Mizuno says, "Maybe unlike most of your items from SAO, there are probably blades that are similar to these. I heard that there are swords named Escalon and Lunar Excelsior in ALO."

Usagi says, "That's a surprise through I'm shocked that I have Escalon. It was turned into a Keyblade last time that I checked."

Michiru says, with a nod, "That's a good question, hime."

Usagi asks, "So, how do you get your wings to work?"

Akari says, "All you need to do is focus on making them appear and they will." Soon after, Usagi and Asuna gain blue fairy wings on their backs.

Asuna asks, "So, these are our wings?"

Izumi says, "Yes, but since you are just starting out, it is best that you use the training stick."

Usagi asks, "Training stick?"

Mizuno says, "There are two ways to fly in ALO: Training controller and Voluntary Flight. With the training controller, you use a joystick that you can call up in your left hand to help you fly and Voluntary Flight is where you are able to control your wings with your virtual body without the need for a controller. You have to use the controller in your left land, so, it limits your combat abilities since you only have one free hand and your aerial mobility is limited because of that. Using Voluntary Flight is an expert skill and there are those in ALO who have been playing as long as we have and they haven't been able to use Voluntary Flight or at least master it."

Usagi says, amazed, "Wow! That must be a hard skill to learn!"

Michiru says, "It is, but all of us managed to learn Voluntary Flight through it was more difficult for some of us than others."

Mizuno says, "We should start with the training controller for you, so, you can get used to it. You have to hold up your left hand and act like you are grasping something." Usagi does so and virtual controller appears in her left hand. Mizuno says, "Pull back to ascend and push away to descend."

Usagi pulls the controller to herself and she asks, "Like this?" However, she yelps as she quickly flies up into the air, bashes against a sign, and falls back to the ground with a nasty 'thud' in which she loses a small portion of her health causing everyone else to winch from that.

Asuna asks, worriedly, "Usagi-chan, are you okay?"

Usagi responds, "Well, I know that their 'pain absorbers' are working, Asuna."

Michiru says, with a nervous smile, "Maybe we should train on a training field where you can easily beat the monsters there."

Usagi says, with a groan, "Good idea."

As Usagi gets back to her feet, Asuna says, "This isn't going to be easy. I hope that Kirito-kun and the others are having an easier time." However, Asuna's own statement makes her worried for her fellow SAO survivors, friends, and boyfriend/in-game husband.

Flashback; April 10, 2025, ALO, Spriggan capital

At the Spriggan capital, which is a village surrounding a pyramid-like structure, Kirito, in his new ALO avatar, is with Mamoru, Setsuna, and Philia, in her new ALO avatar, as they go through their menus in which Kirito materializes a tear-shaped object in which he pushes it causing a bright light to engulf them with a familiar little black haired girl in a white dress coming out of the light.

Flashback; April 11, 2025, ALO, Butterfly Valley

At Butterfly Valley, Leafa, Kirito, Asuna, Philia, Klein, in his new ALO avatar, Silica, in her new ALO avatar, Sinon, in her new ALO avatar, Agil, in his new ALO avatar, Lisbeth, in her new ALO avatar, our Digidestined, with the SAO survivors among them, minus Dai and Akari, in their new ALO avatars, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts in their ALO avatars, are all assembled together with quite a few of the new members of ALO taking a deep breath.

Klein says, "Geez! This flying is exhausting!"

Silica, with Pina circling around her, says, with a nod, "It is, but it is worth it to see Pina again."

Mizuno says, with a smile, "Since there are similar dragons to Pina, here, I'm not surprised that her data within your avatar data could be replicated here."

Asuna asks, "Could this mean…?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "There is someone to see you, Asuna." Just then Yui, in her new pixie form, comes out of Kirito's pocket and flies over to Asuna.

Yui says, with a smile, "Mommy!"

Asuna says, excitedly, "Yui-chan!" Asuna asks, curiously, "But what happened to you?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "She is a navigation pixie."

Sinon asks, "Navigation Pixie?"

Kirito says, "Yui explained it to me. Navigation Pixies are support AI in ALO."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "Typically, they are given to players who pay for them and they usually give just basic system information with basic voices. However, when ALO was started, they gave away a limited number of 'private pixies' to winners of a raffle among those who ordered the game when it first came out."

Mamoru says, "We managed to use that excuse to explain Yui."

Izumi says, "Well, it makes sense that Yui would be a Navigation Pixie since, based on what you told us, she is a human support program that didn't get to do her job in SAO and since Navigation Pixies are a support program for players in ALO, it makes logical sense that Yui would become one."

Kirito says, "However, Yui doesn't have her administration privileges anymore. She has the ability to give us map data, system information, and she can also check the conditions of players that she has met, but I think that it is for the best."

Yui lands on Asuna's shoulder and Asuna says, "I'm just glad to see her, again, Kirito-kun. She is so cute." Yui blushes and giggles as Asuna gently strokes Yui's chin with her finger. Asuna then asks, "But what about Strea?"

Yui responds, "Don't worry, mommy. Strea is here too. She was with us a while ago, but she was having fun flying around…"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito!" Soon after, Kirito yelps as he is tackled to the ground and everyone looks to see none other than Strea hanging onto Kirito, but she looks quite different.

Strea's 'ALO avatar' is a female Gnome with brown hair in her hairstyle of her 'SAO avatar', red eyes, and an outfit resembling her SAO outfit.

Usagi asks, shocked, "Strea?"

Setsuna says, with a smile, "That would be her."

Strea let's go of Kirito and she says, seeing Usagi, "Hi, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi then yelps as Strea gives Usagi one of her possibly bone crunching hugs, if she was doing this in 'reality', causing Lisbeth to say, nervously, "That's Strea all right."

When the others kindly and gently get Usagi out of Strea's hug, Yui says, "Remember, Strea used player data that wasn't used to give herself physical form, so, she has player avatar data. I was able to save all of Strea's data and now, Strea has a brand new ALO player avatar of herself. Since she is just like me, I believe that Strea also have her own Navigation Pixie form."

Silica says, "Well, it is good to see you, again, Strea."

Strea says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, again, Silica-chan."

Dai asks, "So, you choose a Gnome, huh?"

Strea says, with a smile, "Yep! They are so big and strong, so, I thought that would be good for me!" Strea then goes into a sexy pose and she asks, "So, what do you think?"

Asuna says, nervously, "It looks good on you, Strea."

Taichi says, "Well, it looks like the gang is all here."

Minako tells Takashi, "You look good, Takashi-kun."

Takashi responds, with a smile, "You, too, Minako-chan."

Miyako says, "Man! I'm amazed that we got here at all! And it wasn't the monsters that were the problem!"

Takashi says, "You weren't kidding when you said flying wasn't as easy as it sounds."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Told you."

Klein says, "And you weren't kidding about the Salamander homeland. Geez! I saw chipper places in the dark dungeons of you know where."

Hino says, "Yeah, it isn't exactly a nice place."

Leafa says, "Anyway, you can set up shop in Alne or Yggdrasil City, the new 'capital' of Alfheim, Klein. They are completely neutral cities and no fighting allowed in which you can get to anywhere from there."

Klein says, with a grin, "If you say so… _Lady_ Leafa."

Leafa yelps and Asuna, Kirito, and Usagi ask in unison, "Lady Leafa?"

Leafa slaps herself on the head and Michiru says, with a smile, "Well, it was going to come out sooner or later, Leafa."

Usagi asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Makoto asks, "Remember when we talked about that we were the top players of ALO?"

Takashi says, "Yeah, I know. All eight of you, Usagi's female friends, are known as the 'Eight Great Nymphs' of ALO and you are treated with the upmost respect by most other players."

Klein says, "Yeah. Hino may have been a Salamander, but those Sylph guards treated her like she was close to royalty."

Minako says, pointing to Leafa, "Well, we are NINE Great Nymphs of ALO. This is our newest member: Leafa, the Wind Blade Valkyrie."

There are gasps of shock and Leafa asks, nervously, "Really, Minako?"

Just then a female voice booms, angrily, "Well, the Sylph wench won't be so 'great' for long!" There are winches in which everyone looks to see a female Salamander with a gorgeous female figure covered in a blood red and black armor with long flowing flaming red hair and dark green eyes landing in front of them.

Klein says, with a grin, "Not bad."

Hino says, with a sneer, "How about real bad, genius? Her name is Flare and she is an ultimate pain in the neck."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "I'll take care of this." Leafa goes over to face the female Salamander, Flare, and she asks, "Can't this wait?"

Flare responds, with a sneer, "I won't lose to you, girl!"

Minako asks, with a sly smile, "Didn't you already lose to Leafa a dozen times already?"

Flare angrily sneers at this and Hino asks, "You had to get her started, didn't you?"

Flare says, strongly, "The Salamanders could have been on top, but this Sylph made us look like a laughing stock when she defeated our great general, Eugene, who was…who is the strongest player in ALO!"

Minako asks, slyly, "Don't you mean 'was'?"

Flare draws her sword, a rapier with a golden hilt and flame designed blade, and she yells out, "That's it! You're dead!" Flare charges in and Leafa barely dodges her sword slashes.

Haruka tells Minako, "You had to piss her off, huh?"

Kirito says, "Leafa!"

Leafa responds, "Don't worry, I've got this one!" Leafa keeps dodging the attacks of Flare and she then unleashes a barrage of fireballs at her.

Lisbeth asks, "Is she using magic?"

Makoto says, "That's her special sword: Dragon's Breath. When an opponent clashes with it, it unleashes a flame attack that damages the opponent and she can also use flame magic without using incantations. It is one nasty blade." Leafa dodges the fire magic attacks with ease, but Leafa then notices the smirk on Flare's face. Leafa then 'senses' some kind 'killer intent' and she draws her sword only to whip and swing in which it seems to collide in mid-air with nothing making a loud 'clang' as if two swords are clashing.

Taichi asks, "Did she just hit the air?"

Haruka says, with a serious tone, "No! Someone else is here and hiding under an invisibility cloak or spell!"

Leafa says, "I knew it!" Leafa then seems to grab for air, but catches a piece of cloth and rips it away revealing a taller than average Sylph with dark green hair with green clothes to match and heavy silver armor with a huge broad sword hung at his waist. He also wears a circlet with an amethyst on his forehead.

Haruka says, with a sneer, "Sigurd!"

Yamato asks, "You know him?"

Makoto says, with an angered sneer, "He tried to sell the Sylphs out to the Salamanders by trying to take out Sakuya, the leader of our people, which would have allowed them to occupy our lands for over a week and take a good amount of our money and resources for themselves by giving them information about a secret meeting between our people, the Sylphs, and the Cait Sith!"

There are gasps and Haruka says, "However, a friend of Leafa's, here and IRL, Recon, managed to find this out and get the information to her. Leafa managed to stop the attempt by defeating their top warrior and rival to us, the 'Great Nymphs': General Eugene!"

Minako says, with a smile, "That's why Leafa is one of us now! When that rat of a fairy was found out, Sakuya made sure that his butt was permanently kicked out of Sylph lands!"

Klein says, plainly, "I get it. This is payback."

Leafa tells Sigurd, "Not surprising you would be back, Sigurd."

Sigurd yells out, "You backstabber! Thanks to you, I'm a renegade with no power now!"

Leafa responds, "You are the backstabber, jerk! You tried to sell us out to the Salamanders despite 'The Grand Quest' being over when it was revealed to be a fake!"

Sigurd shouts out, with a sneer, "It doesn't matter! There would be another 'Grand Quest' sooner or later and I intended for us to be on top! I used those lizard to get Sakuya out of the way!"

Leafa says, with a plain tone, "And wrongly discredit her when you were the one that betrayed her and us! And now, you are right where you belong scum!" Leafa then dodges another flame attack from Flare in which Sigurd barely ducks under the attack.

Sigurd shouts out, angrily, "Watch where you are aiming!"

Flare responds, "Then stay out of my way! Remember the deal, Sigurd! This is your last chance to make up for your failure!" Sigurd snarls as the two of them prepare to fight Leafa.

Kirito shouts out, "Not so fast!" Flare and Sigurd look to see Kirito charging them with Usagi's two swords in which Sigurd barely manages to dodge out of the way of Kirito's attack in which he gets nicked causing him to lose a bit of HP.

Sigurd says, "Stay out of this Spriggan!"

Kirito responds, "Not when you aren't fighting my sister in a fair fight!"

Sigurd and Flare ask in unison, "Sister?"

Leafa responds, with a smile, "Meet my older brother. His name is Kirito. He is also known as 'The Black Swordsman'. He is new to ALO, but he is more than a match for you, two, dopes!"

Flare responds, "Want to bet?"

Leafa replies, with a smirk, "Don't need to since big brother has already won."

Flare tells Sigurd, "Her Spriggan brother is all yours!"

Sigurd responds, with a plain tone, "With pleasure!" Flare goes after Leafa while Sigurd attacks Kirito.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

As Sigurd starts to attack Kirito, plenty of the others notice that he is using Usagi's swords and Silica asks, "Aren't those Usagi-chan's swords?" A lot of the others look to see Usagi without her swords, but Asuna, who is looking at the battle, is smiling at this.

Sigurd says, with a sneer, "So, you are Leafa's brother, huh? She is going to weep as I pound you into the dirt."

As Kirito easily dodges and/or blocks Sigurd's attacks, Kirito responds, with a smirk, "Not with those moves, pal. Are you even trying?"

Sigurd responds, angrily, "You will pay for mocking me!" Sigurd attacks Kirito with all of his might, but with his skill and experience in SAO, Kirito proves to be faster, stronger, and more skilled with his wielding of two swords in his Duel Wielding style of SAO, he quickly puts Sigurd on the defensive and his expression starts to show panic causing to be unable to understand how a 'newbie' could be beating him. On the meanwhile, Leafa flawless dodges the strikes and fire magic attacks of Flare.

Flare shouts out, strongly, "Stop jumping around!"

Leafa responds, with a smirk, "You have to make me, hot head!" Flare growls in anger as her attacks continue to fail to connect against Leafa in which she then glances at the others.

Flare asks, "Then how about this?!" Flare then looks she is about to attack the others, but instead, Flare unleashes a powerful flame attack right at Kirito's back!

Dai yells out, stunned, "Hey, Kirito, heads up!"

Asuna shouts out, nervously, "Kirito-kun, watch out!" Kirito turns to see the attack heading for him, but Leafa steps in and grunts as she takes the attack on the side.

Usagi yells out, shocked, "Leafa!"

After Sigurd tries to use Kirito's distraction to strike at Kirito, which fails obviously, causing Kirito to knock him away, Kirito yells out, concerned, "Sugu, are you all right?"

Leafa responds, "I'm fine, big brother." As she looks at her HP gauge, she notices that she took damage equal to one-third of her health bar.

Makoto shouts out, "That's a dirty trick!"

Flare responds, "While I will never go low to attack those that aren't fighting, your brother is another story! You made the Salamanders look like a joke when you took down General Eugene and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you will pay the price, Sylph! Now, fight me seriously!"

Leafa responds, strongly, "Well, here I am!" Flare then charges right at Leafa and Leafa prepares to use her sword, only held in her right hand, to block Flare's sword.

Haruka asks, "What's she doing?"

Tomoe says, "If she blocks that sword, she'll get hit with a flame attack!" What few see is Leafa using her left hand to call her player menu and when Leafa blocks the sword, she gets engulfed in flames, but Flare's sword is knocked out of her hands by Leafa using a sword similar to her typical katana in her left hand! With a strong battle yell, Leafa then puts her TWO swords side by side and unleashes rapid series of kendo style strikes with both swords!

Many of the others are shocked and Lisbeth asks, stunned, "She's Duel Wielding?!"

Leafa says, with a serious tone, "You wanted the strength that I used to defeat General Eugene! Well, here it is!" Leafa's two sword then start to glow, showing the start of a Sword Skill, and she yells out, " **Starlight Edge!** " Leafa then uses rapid fast kendo style slash attacks with both swords together in unison for the first seven attacks and for the eighth and final attack, Leafa slashes Flare with both swords at once in 'X' formation hitting Flare at the exact same moment in which Flare grunt as her HP gauge hits zero and she explodes into red flames leaving only a red flame behind of herself.

Sigurd sees this and he yells out, stunned, "No way!"

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Sigurd then roar out as Kirito unleashes the same classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo that he used in SAO so many times and Sigurd then explodes into green flames leaving a green flame behind when his HP drops to zero.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Makoto says, with a grin, "They did it!"

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "Not surprising, Mako-chan."

Strea yells out, "Great job, Kirito!"

Yui calls out, "You were wonderful, daddy!"

Miyako asks, looking at the flames, "What happened to them?"

Kendo tells Miyako, "Those are 'End Flames'. When a player 'dies' here, they turn into those flames and remain that way for sixty seconds. They can still hear and see what we are doing, but they can't do anything. After a minute, they are revived in their home territory."

Haruka says, "And if they are exiles like Sigurd, they are then booted out to the next neutral village or town."

Leafa shouts out, "But if you use a revival item or spell, they can be restored right here and now." Leafa looks at the Sailor Scouts and she makes a nod in which Mizuno, Minako, Hino, Makoto, Tomoe, Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna race over, draw their weapons, and Michiru uses a revival spell in which the red flames turn into Flare and the green flames turn into Sigurd. When they regain their senses, they find Leafa and the Sailor Scouts, minus Usagi, with their weapons on them. Leafa tells Flare, "Shall we go round two or shall we call it a day?"

Flare says, extending her wings, "Fine, Sylph, but this isn't over!"

Flare then takes off into the distance and Sigurd shouts out, "Hey!" He then yelps as Haruka's sword is around his neck.

Haruka asks, with a deadly glare, "You got anything else to add traitor?"

Makoto says, with a sneer, "Get out of our sight, so, we can enjoy a day with our friends."

Sigurd extends his wings and he yells out, "This isn't over, Leafa! You will pay!"

Sigurd then flies away and Hino says, with a snarl, "Sore loser."

Dai tells Hino, "What do you expect from power hungry jerks like him?"

Hino says, with a nod, "Good point, Dai."

Soon after, the group puts away their weapons with Kirito giving Usagi's swords back to our Moon Princess and he says, "Thanks, Usagi."

Usagi responds, with a smile, "No problem, Kirito."

Leafa says, rubbing her head, "Sorry about that guys."

Philia says, "It's all right, Leafa."

Silica says, with a smile, "You were just awesome out there even better than before!"

Yamato says, "Not to open any wounds, but she does have actual combat experience."

Haruka says, "Same with us."

Asuna asks Leafa, "Leafa-chan, when did you use Duel Wielding?"

Leafa responds, a bit nervously, "It happened after I returned to ALO for the first time and I had looked to see much of the stuff that I had gained in SAO displayed on my menu, but I was shocked to find in my skill set that I had Duel Wielding and while I'm not at the 'level' of big brother, I had a few skills that Duel Wielding had."

Lisbeth asks, "Wait? You come back to ALO and find out that you have the Duel Wielding Sword Skill?"

Usagi says, "Leafa told me back in the Moon Kingdom a few days ago."

There are gasps of shock and Leafa says, "I couldn't believe it and in fact, I went to Usagi's friends about it."

Mizuno says, "We think that since she used two swords at the final battle with Kayaba, she had somehow gained the Duel Wielding Sword Skill which has become part of ALO. The people at RCT Progress did kind of rush job to get the Sword Skills to be a part of ALO while making sure that they didn't import any of the 'bad stuff' from SAO."

Kirito asks, "But that Sword Skill…?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "That's my special Duel Wielding OSS: **Starlight Edge**."

Klein asks, "OSS?"

Izumi says, "Original Sword Skill. When they added Sword Skills into ALO, they also added a system to allow players to create their own sword skills."

There are gasps and Miyako asks, stunned, "Players creating their own Sword Skills?"

Kendo says, "That's right, but the system only accepts skills that meet requirements of speed, combo, and execution requirements and the players have to make the skill WITHOUT help from the system itself."

There are more gasps and Taichi shouts out, "You have got to be kidding me! It shouldn't be possible since without the system assisting you! We should know that kind of thing."

Haruka says, "You are right, Taichi. However, players have found a way to create a ton of new sword skills for all types of weapons."

The SAO survivors in the group are amazed and Philia says, amazed, "Incredible."

Minako says, with a grin, "It is why our Leafa-chan is now so famous. She created her own eight hit Duel Wielding combo which only she and her brother have the Duel Wielding Sword Skill and only Usagi and Dai are the only ones other than them that can use Duel Wielding."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Well, it wasn't easy. It took me a lot of tries to get everything just right to create **Starlight Edge**."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I bet, Leafa. It would be hard enough to create a one to four hit Sword Skill, but anything five hit or beyond takes out of speed, skill, and excellent execution down to the letter."

Hino says, "Yeah, no kidding. It is the reason that Leafa has become so famous in which her 8 hit OSS is the Original Sword Skill with the highest number of hits through I hear that someone has a Two-Handed Original Sword Skill with just as much hits."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah, I heard: General Eugene and his **Volcanic Blazer**."

Klein says, "Wow. There is a lot of new stuff that we have to learn here. Not only is there magic and learning on how to fly, but we have to deal with Sword Skills that could be off the chain."

Agil says, with a smile, "No kidding."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I like it."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised, Kirito."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "You got that right, Usagi."

Taichi asks, with a grin, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Soon enough, the SAO survivors in the group start their lessons on learning how to fly in ALO.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, overlooking Butterfly Valley, our group looks over the lovely sky and the World Tree.

Takashi, with Minako by his side, says, "Man. It has been an incredible few months."

Yamato says, with a nod, "You said, bro."

Junpier says, with a smile, "It has been great."

Kirito tells Leafa, "You and the others were right about this place."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Usagi has Mamoru by her side and she says, with a smile, "This is what VRMMO should be."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Usagi-chan."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, everyone!" Everyone looks to see Strea flying in and landing nearby.

Kirito says, "Hey, Strea!"

Strea says, excitedly, "Hi, Kirito! Hi, everyone!"

Agil says, "Anyway, we have got to ready. Within a few days, the new update and the brand new 'Grand Quest' is going to start."

Minako says, "We have to get started and get pumped immediately!" Many of the others nod their heads in agreement and they start to discuss on what to do to prepare for the newest update to ALO while Kirito, Leafa, and Usagi enjoy ALO with their friends, but deep down, they have a bad feeling about the future to come.

 _ **July 2, 2025, Japanese countryside**_

Within an abandoned warehouse, we find the three people that were within the tubes that Donovan and his son, Rig, were looking at: Namely Naruto, the pink haired female, and dark blue haired female. Naruto is dressed in a black and orange jacket, pants, black suit under the jacket, and black open-toed sandals, the pink haired female has a red sleeveless top, black shorts, and low heeled open-toed sandals, and the other female has a white and violet jacket, blue baggy pants, and black open-toed sandals.

After looking through a hole in the wall, Naruto says, "We're safe."

The pink haired female responds, "For the moment, Naruto. Remember, we managed to get out because they underestimated how much they 'pumped' us up." The pink haired female sports a high-tech bracelets attached to her upper left arm and she says, "These devices were designed to negate our chakra. I can't even begin to know how they work."

Naruto responds, "Sakura, we just break them and our chakra will come back."

The pink haired female responds, "Naruto, do you think that they would make it that easy. Don't you think that they may have a bomb in there that could blow our arms off if we tamper with them?"

Naruto replies, nervously, "Good point, Sakura." Naruto asks the blue haired female, "How are you feeling Hinata?"

The blue haired female responds, "I'm okay, Naruto-kun."

Sakura, the pink haired female, replies, "Not surprising since that 'super-soldier formula' that they used on us really enhanced our stamina and then some. If we had our chakra sealed and we didn't get 'enhanced', we would have been able to break out much less travel this far."

Naruto says, "Well, I don't like being used a 'lab rat'."

Sakura responds, "I know, Naruto. I'm pissed off too. I'm just saying that something good came out of this."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Yeah, you have got a point. Man, I can't wait to see what we really can do once we get these pain in the ass off, believe it!"

Sakura says, "Anyway, we should keep moving. Most likely, they have tracking devices on these things."

Naruto asks, "If that's the case, where can we go?"

Sakura responds, taking out a map, "Unlike you causing havoc all over the place, I took the time to get a map. There is a huge place known as Tokyo and remember, we can blend in."

The dark blue haired female asks, "How can we blend in?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "It is because this is world where I'm famous!"

Sakura says, "A famous manga character, Naruto."

The dark blue haired female asks, "How does that help us?"

Sakura says, "Since our world is so famous, here, we can 'mask' ourselves as cosplayers, people that dress us like their favorite fictional characters. It is something that I managed to learn about this place. I know that this isn't the best plan, but it is the best that I can come up with, Hinata."

Naruto says, "It is the only plan that we got."

Sakura says, "We should get going." Naruto, Sakura, and the dark blue haired girl, Hinata, then prepare to sneak out in which they don't know that some distance away, there is a group of armored figures looking at scanners in which they are focused in the direction of their exact location.

 _ **July 2, 2025, Tenbi Academy**_

Within a large high school known as Tenbi Academy, which seems like a regular huge Japanese high school campus out in the countryside, Suguha is exploring the campus and looking for any signs of trouble. While she is by herself at the moment, she came to this area with Darien, the Sailor Scouts, Shion, and the Digidestined due to a mysterious message about 'unusual energy' readings. However, the group was skeptical or thought that it was a trap, but Trista, after visiting the Time Gates, did confirm that there was space-time activity, however, she didn't sense was because she felt that it came from either a small distortion or a very stable space-time gateway in which the word 'stable' means that the space-time wouldn't have set off 'warning bells' at the Gates of Time. However, the space-time activity was unusual to lead the group to believe it does need to be investigated and both the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined are working together since they are facing common enemies these days.

Right now, the group of Scouts and Digidestined have split up with Suguha off on her own, despite her Moon Princess sister's concern, but Shion is on the rooftops keeping a lookout. However, despite looking of anything suspicious, they haven't found a thing…due to the fact that this school is much like a regular high school expect they train to use powerful items known as Maken with special magical or spiritual powers known as Elements.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"I'm amazed that they allow places like this to exist and not have some kind of plan for them."_ Suguha continues to walk around to see if there is anything out of place, but in a high school that has 'special powered' teenagers, it isn't exactly that easy to find anything 'out of place'. Just then Suguha yelps as something or someone slams into her causing her to fall to the ground in which she regains her senses as Naruto is there in front of her with Sakura and Hinata coming behind.

Hinata asks, "Are you okay?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "I'm okay!"

Suguha tells Naruto, with an annoyed tone, "Hey, watch you are going!"

Naruto responds, nervously, "I'm sorry!"

Suguha asks, looking at Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, "Are you some kind of cosplayers?"

Naruto yells out, annoyed, "Hey, who are…?!"

However, Sakura covers Naruto's mouth and she responds, with a smile, "That's right! We are big fans of the anime and manga!" Sakura whispers to Naruto, "Naruto, we are in a world where our world is a famous manga, remember?"

Naruto gives a slight nod and Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Not surprising. Naruto is one of the most popular animes and manga of all time or at least in my opinion." Suguha says, looking at Sakura, "Wow, you really must dye your hair. It looks so much Sakura Haruno's hair and it looks so natural."

Sakura replies, nervously, "Yeah, good, huh?"

Just then a voice shouts out, "There they are!" Everyone then looks to see a group of armored cloaked warriors appear in front of them.

Naruto says, annoyed, "Oh, great!"

Sakura asks, annoyed, "Don't they give up?"

One of the armored cloaked warriors responds, "Give it up, Uzumaki!"

Suguha thinks in her mind, looking at Naruto, _"Uzumaki?!"_

Naruto responds, with a grin, "If you read the books based on my life, then you should know that I never do that, believe it!"

The leader of the armored warriors responds, with a grin, "Actually, we knew that you would say that and we're glad that you did!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Why do I get a bad feeling about that?"_

As Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata get into defensive stances, Suguha thinks in her mind, using her sensory powers to get a close 'sense' of Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, _"No way! That's impossible! But from what I'm feeling…Okay, I don't get what's going on, but something tells me that they are going to need some major help and Sailor Celestial has to get up to bat!"_

Suguha takes out her broach from her subspace pocket and Naruto says, strongly, "Hey, we aren't going down so easily, believe it!"

The armored warriors' leader responds, snapping his fingers, "We know!" Just then a whole legion of the kunoichi, Kasumi, leap from the shadows, but they are wearing red versions of Kasumi's typical kunoichi outfit in which the armored warriors' leader responds, "We have got too much invested in you to let you and your girlfriends go, Uzumaki!"

Suguha prepares to make her move, but she is then grabbed from behind by one of the Kasumi duplicates and she yells out, "Hey!"

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are shocked at this and Naruto yells out, annoyed, "Hey, let her go!"

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "She has nothing to do with us!"

The armored warriors' leader responds, "Sorry, but no witnesses!"

One of the other armored warriors, a female, says, "Hold on! That girl! I think that she looks familiar!"

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Uh oh!"_

Suguha tries to hide her broach behind her back, but the leader of the armored warriors shouts out, "What are you hiding behind your back?" The Kasumi duplicate, getting the message, starts to force Suguha's hand that has her broach in it in which she decides that it is now or never.

Suguha yells out, "You want to know? Here it is: **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** " Suguha's broach blazes to life and engulfs her in power and light that forces the Kasumi duplicate off her violently as Suguha's clothing melts away and is replaced by her armored fuku in which when the light fades away, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial replaces Suguha in front of everyone.

Sakura asks, stunned, "What the heck?"

The female armored warrior shouts out, "Oh, shit! Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Got that right!" Sailor Celestial then aims her laser guns right at the female armored warrior and she yelps out as she is blasted and sent flying into the trees.

The leader of the armored warriors shout out, annoyed, "Get her!" Immediately, the Kasumi duplicates draw their short ninja style swords, but Sailor Celestial cross draws her swords and starts to fight the mass of clones of the kunoichi ally of Sailor Celestial.

Hinata asks, "What's going on?"

Naruto says, "She isn't a friend of theirs."

Sakura responds, "Obviously, Naruto." Just then Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata yelp as metal ropes/cables wrap around them and restrain them in which the lines of the cables go back to the armored warriors in which they are coming out of wristbands.

The leader of the armored warriors says, "Don't bother! We know how much your physical strength has been enhanced by the super-soldier serum that we modified and once we get you back, the ultimate power in the universe, Etherion, will be ours!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Etherion? Impossible!"_ Sailor Celestial then unleashes a burst of mystical wind energy that sends the Kasumi duplicates flying in which she then sends a powerful flame attack against the armored warriors, but all it does is burn their cloaks to reveal their futuristic high-tech armor.

Sailor Celestial gives a gasp of shock and the leader of warrior says, with a smirk, "Nice try! Our armor was designed against elemental magic like yours, so, you might one of the strongest of the Sailor Scouts, but your powers are useless against us and we can take you one-on-one!"

Just then a female voice shout out, "How about an army of us, you tin can?" The armored warriors look towards the source only to get kicked in the face by Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Sun, the rest of the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask and knocked to the ground.

Sailor Celestial says, "Hey, everyone!"

Just then another familiar voice, a male one, shouts out, "Hey, don't forget us! We're not getting left out of the action!" Soon after, the Digidestined and their Digimon, in either their Champion, Ultimate, or Mega forms, arrives on the scene.

Sakura asks, stunned, "What the?"

Sailor Moon uses her sword to cut the cables around Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata and she asks, "Huh? Why are these people going after some cosplayers?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Sis, I don't think that they are cosplayers."

Sailor Mars says, "They aren't ordinary humans. I sense powerful energies coming from them and the blond haired kid has something…familiar? Okay, that's weird."

The leader of the armored warriors shout out, "Oh, crud!" He shouts out to the Kasumi clones, "Get them!" Immediately, the Kasumi clones attacks the Sailor Scouts, Tuxedo Mask, and the Digidestined in which they fight back hard while the armored warriors made their getaway with jet boots like you see on television. After they were gone, the fallen forms of the Kasumi clones are littered all around and defeated by Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digimon along with help from Davis and his Keyblades.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "How many of these 'copycats' do they have?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "They got a good amount of Kasumi's DNA, so, they can be produce plenty of these Alpha clones."

Sailor Uranus says, "It is the more advanced ones that I'm worried about."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "No kidding, Uranus."

Sailor Venus asks, "So, what are they doing terrorizing a group of cosplayers?"

Naruto yells out, "Who are you calling a cosplayer?"

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "I don't think that they are cosplayers."

Sailor Mars says, "I sense powerful energies from them, Venus. I think that Celestial is right. They aren't ordinary humans. They are human, but they have powerful energies."

Sailor Jupiter asks, with a sarcastic tone, "So, they are the REAL Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuga?" Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata look at each other with greatly nervous expressions and the others immediately catch on why they have those reactions.

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "You have got to be kidding me." Naruto nervously rubs his head and he displays the band that's suppressing his abilities.

Naruto responds, "If you take off these goofy armbands off, we can prove it, believe it."

Tai says, nervously, "Okay, didn't see that coming."

Matt says, nervously, "No kidding, Matt." The others look at each other and Sailor Mercury uses her computer to hack into the armbands and remove them.

Sakura says, rubbing her arm, "That's better."

Sailor Venus says, with a confident smirk, "Oh, yeah! If you are the real Naruto Uzumaki, then use his famous Sexy Jutsu!"

Sakura yelp out in surprise and Naruto yells out, with a grin, "You got it! **Sexy Jutsu!** " Soon after, in a puff of smoke, Naruto transforms in a female version of himself that has smoke covering his/her female 'private areas' and Sailor Moon yelps as she quickly cover Tuxedo Mask's eyes while the other males in the group did the same. Sakura then bashes Naruto on the head causing him to transform back to his 'regular self'.

Mimi yells out, amazed, "Oh, wow! You are the real Naruto Uzumaki!"

Davis says, stunned, "Okay, now, I have seen everything."

Sailor Mars asks, "But how?"

Sailor Pluto asks, "Does this involve something known as a Queen's Gate?"

Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata look at Sailor Pluto and Hinata asks, "How do you know?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That explains some things."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yep."

Sailor Mars asks, "What do you mean Meatball Head?"

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Remember those kind of stories that have people traveling into alternate universes, dimensions, and such? The 'Queen's Gates' is a powerful artifact that allows the creation of a safe and stable gateway between one world and another world, realm, dimension, or even universe."

Sailor Celestial asks, "You remember?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "After the final battle at the Ruby Palace, a lot of my memories from the Silver Millennium came back and hard."

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "This is so awesome! The real life Naruto Uzumaki!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smile, "Not surprising that you get excited."

Sailor Mercury asks, "So, what do they want them?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Let's save the explanation for later, Mercury. Those guys could be back for the next round."

Sailor Mars says, "Good idea."

TK tells Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, "You are in a strange land far from home and we just saved your lives. You want to take your chances with those guys that were after you?"

Naruto says, nodding his head in agreement, "Good point."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No joke, Naruto." Soon after, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata join our heroes and heroines as they prepare to leave, but what they don't know is that high in the sky, an unmanned aerial drone with advanced camera technology is watching them.

 _ **July 2, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of the mayor's office within Neo Domino City, Lazar is showing a holographic screen showing Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata meeting up with the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined to the group of figures on a wall screen.

Lazar tells the figures on the screen, "It seems like our 'ninja trio' has meet up with our Moon Princesses and their friends."

One of the figures say in a male voice, "Good, Lazar. It is time to move onto the next phase."

Lazar asks, "Next phase, sir?"

The figure responds, "You need to force Sailor Celestial into another duel. You have to make her reveal the full power of Pendulum Summoning. You saw her perform a Synchro Summon after using Pendulum Summoning, correct? The full power of Pendulum Summoning and its complete evolution have yet to be revealed."

Lazar asks, shocked tone in his voice, "Are you serious, sir?"

The figure replies, nodding his head, "I am, Lazar. But there is also something else." Just then images of Sailor Moon's 'civilian identity' of Serena, Davis, and Kari appear and he says, "You must test the two Signers and Kayaba's niece."

Lazar asks, confused, "The new Signers I understand, but why her?"

The figure responds, "I believe that we have the Duel Priestess of Ancient Fairy Dragon's 'sister' and we may have found the third Signer."

Lazar's eyes grow wide and he says, with a sly smirk, "Understood, sir. I will get to work right away." Lazar looks at the pictures of Davis, Kari, and Serena in which you can expect that 'unpleasant surprises' are in store for them in the near future.

And that's the chapter, everyone! As I said in the last chapter, there are going to be a lot of MAJOR and MINOR crossovers in which there could be actual crossovers or just elements from that 'story universe' put into this story, folks! However, as I said before, Naruto is going to be a major crossover with Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Digimon, and Yu-Gi-Oh and you are going to have to read and see what the other ones are.

Before I go, I would like to ask: Would you like a short story that tells about what happened in-between the end of **Hollow Fragment** to the start of this story? To tell about the early events of our heroes and heroines in ALO before Svart Alfheim, the 'incident' of Jadeite that they mentioned in **Chapter 1** , and otherwise. I'll start a poll for that or you could leave a review if you want. Please read and review to tell me what you think and I'll see you later, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	3. Dragons of Wrath

Well, we've come to the third chapter of this new story and we have gained new characters into the story in which I can tell you that Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata will be playing an important role as the others in the story. However, you, Naruto fans, must be wondering who Naruto will be paired with, right? You are going to have to read and find out, folks! Once again, before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, with the introductions over,_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 3: Dragons of Wrath**

 _ **July 3, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Deep within the Juuban District, we find ourselves within what looks like a typical skyscraper, but deep within it, there is a high tech lab where we find Donovan and his son, Rig, walking down the hallways and discussing something.

Rig says, "This is a fine kettle of fish, dad."

Donovan says, "A minor setback, my boy. We've underestimated the strength of the enhancements that we have given them and the power that we infused into them. However, we do know that another biological source of Etherion other than Sailor Celestial does exist."

Rig says, with a nod, "Yeah, dad, but both of them are with those girls now."

Donovan says, "True. And what you are implying is how they found out. I think that we know the answer."

Rig says, "Somebody is sticking their nose where they don't belong."

Donovan says, "Patience, my boy. Phase Five will be implement. It may take a bit more time, but it will be done. Plus, I haven't lost interest in Sailor Celestial, her sister and brother, and Sailor Moon's boyfriend. As the Prince of Earth, he may have powers that even he might not be aware of."

Rig says, with a scoff, "I'll believe it when I see it pops." Rig and Donovan then look to see more tubes, like the ones that contain Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata before, in which there is a blond haired woman, young lady with mint green hair, and a lovely woman with long flowing red hair.

 _ **July 3, 2025, Tokyo,**_ _ **Nishitokyo District**_

Inside of the Nishitokyo District of Tokyo, we look to see what looks like a formally abandoned three story school building with an open air swimming pool and large open sports field, but now, it looks like that it is under construction into a better school with improvements and enlargements to the main school building, the pool being similar to ones used by Olympic swimmers, and so much more. This is SAO Memorial Academy, which was originally just going to be a temporary school for all SAO survivors that were at school at the time that got trapped within Sword Art Online, but due to a 'mysterious donation', the school is being transformed into a proper top academy with the best staff and teachers in which there will be students that will learn about virtual reality technology and anything and everything associate with VR with then some. This is in honor of victims that didn't survive what's known as 'SAO Incident' and the SAO victims that are going here will have the best education for their future thanks to 'expansions' that are being put in the school. And right now, it is the school where our SAO survivors of our group of heroes and heroines, namely Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Asuna, Serena, Tai, Matt, Jun, Ken, Yolei, TK, Davis, and Kari, are going to school now. Davis and Kari might have not been part of SAO in the beginning, but the 'mysterious benefactor' AKA our Moon Princess and Sailor Soldier of the Moon, made sure that the families of SAO victims could also come to the school in which Davis' and Kari's 'circumstances' and more get them qualified. Serena's friends, the Sailor Scouts, are mainly in college and Hotaru managed to catch up with her school work to continue in her regular high school as usual which is the same as Shion. By the time that she entered SAO, Suguha had just graduated from middle school and she didn't miss a lot of high school, so, she goes to a regular high school that she got a kendo scholarship in.

Right now, Suguha is looking out the door leading into the pool in which she gets back inside of the dressing room where we find Serena, Darien, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, Shion, and the Digidestined and their Digimon partners with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata.

Suguha says, "It is a good thing that the workers are on break today."

Amara says, "Well, we could say that they are cosplayers."

Sakura says, "And based on how popular our world is, I think that would fly."

TK says, "She has a good point."

Suguha rolls her eyes and Raye asks, "Question: What do we do with them?"

Hotaru asks Trista, "Can't you send them home with the Time Gates, Trista-mama?"

Trista responds, with a sigh, "That's a problem. The Queen's Gate is a powerful artifact that allows the most stable gateways between other worlds, realms, dimensions, and universes, but there is a price. You can only get back the same way. Once you pass through the gateway, it causes 'interference' that prevents you going through any other space-time gateway or some other form of space-time 'transportation'."

Naruto asks, shocked, "What?"

Trista says, "However, it does this by the particles that one 'absorbs' into the body, but it doesn't mean that said particles can't be removed, however, I don't know the way."

Naruto says, with a sigh, "That's great." Naruto says, with a smile, "Oh, well! Anyway, this place is pretty awesome! I have never seen a place so big and filled with so many people! You, guys, have got to have some kind of super advanced tech to power this place, believe it!"

Sakura says, with a smirk, "Leave it to you to see a 'good side' to this, Naruto."

Suguha retorts, sarcastically, "So, you actually care about Naruto now?"

Sakura tells Suguha, with an annoyed tone, "Hey, what's your deal?"

Raye responds, glaring at Sakura, "I think that you know what her deal is, Haruno. And personally, I'm also the same way."

Serena replies, with a smirk, "Is that because she can be like you, Pyro?"

Raye yells out, angrily, "Hey, Meatball Head, don't compare me to her! I yell at you, but only because I care and I never hit you in my life!"

Serena tells Raye, with a kind smile, "Sorry, Pyro. I know that you do."

Raye tells Serena, "Well, as long as you remember that, Serena."

Amara tells Sakura, "There are plenty of us that are 'anti-Sakura' Naruto fans, so, I think that you best be careful."

Sakura responds, nervously, "Yeah, I got it." Sakura thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"It isn't like I can blame them. Those manga stories show our life's story starting from Naruto's, Hinata's, and my Genin days! Man! I'm annoyed at them, but they got me down quite well. I was such a stupid bitchy fan girl back then!"_

Suguha tells Sakura, with a plain tone, "The biggest reason that I'm not a fan of yours is because you offered to go with the Uchiha into treason and let's just say that I'm not too big on betrayal especially these days."

Sakura says, a bit nervously, "I got that."

Hinata asks, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, how can we get home?"

Ami says, "The bad news is that the lab that you escaped from is now one big crater."

Amara says, "These people don't fool around."

Darien says, with a plain tone, "That's why we must be careful about them. They are a serious threat especially with the Queen's Gate. They could go into any type of world and gain access to whatever magic or technology that could give them power over a lot of people."

Lita says, "Good point, Darien."

Suguha says, with a nod, "No kidding, Lita."

Davis asks, "Okay, but how did they get here through the Queen's Gate?"

Sakura says, "We were pursuing them after they had raided the hospital back at our home in the Leaf Village…"

Matt asks, interrupting, "Wait! Hold up! They attacked your hospital?"

Hinata says, with a nod, "Yes, that's right."

Amara asks, "Where in your hospital did they exactly attack?"

Sakura responds, her eyes widening, "They attacked…the lab where we keep all blood and tissue samples!"

There are looks of surprise and Naruto says, disgusted, "Gross!"

Amara says, "Well, here is something more sickening: These people have perfected cloning technology."

Hinata asks, shocked, "Cloning?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's right. These guys have perfected cloning and as long as they have a good sample, they can perfectly clone anyone or anything."

Sakura says, "And that's what they planned to do with us. They wanted to enhance us and when they were done and their experiment went good, they would make an army out of us."

Naruto says, with a snort, "Oh, great."

Trista says, "However, I'm not completely sure that's their purpose for you, Naruto."

Suguha says, "I can't believe that there is someone else out there that can safely harness Etherion as I can!"

Trista says, "In life, there is balance, my princess. You have to remember the concept of Yin and Yang. Most likely, young Naruto is your 'male counterpart' and it is most likely why his ability was suppressed."

Naruto says, looking at his hands, "I just can't believe that I have some kind of 'ultimate power' within me."

A monstrous voice in his mind retorts, _**"As you would say: Believe it! Etherion is the incredible power of creation. A cosmic power that's beyond chakra and can rip the whole of space-time, namely all of existence, if one isn't careful with it, brat!"**_

Naruto says, with a sly tone, **"So, you finally decided to open your mouth, Kurama."**

The monstrous voice roars out, annoyed, _**"I told you not to call me that! You haven't earned the right to call me by the name that my father, who, you, humans, have betrayed his teachings despite you being his reincarnation!"**_

Naruto responds, with a sly tone, **"What? You want me to start calling you 'fox' or 'fuzz ball'?"**

The monstrous voice roars out, annoyed, _**"It's Kyuubi to you, boy!"**_

Naruto replies, slyly, **"Whatever, Kurama. As my counterpart in the comics has done, I will find a way to calm that hatred of yours and now, I think that I know why. You are so pissed that humans have been using you and your fellow Biju as weapons for all these years and corrupting the teachings of your 'dad', the Six Path Sage. Look, I don't blame you for being so angry now that I know the truth about you and your fellow Biju. Old Man Sage wanted you to be the guardians of that planet against the Ten-Tails or should I say, Granny Kaguya, but instead, they use and abuse his 'gifts'. However, I'm going to show you that not all humans are greedy selfish beings, believe it!"**

The monstrous voice, revealed to be the Biju, Kurama also known as Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox, retorts, _**"Good luck, brat. The instant that you came here, history is going to change from what those books about you said. This is real-life, brat. And things in real life don't end like they do in comics."**_

Naruto responds, with a foxy sly tone, **"Well, fox, real life can end better than in the comics, not just worst, believe it!"**

Kurama says, with a snort, _**"You are really his reincarnation and his complete reincarnation. He annoyed me as you annoy me now, gaki."**_

Raye says, "Well, since Naruto holds Etherion and they have forced it to awaken, we are going to need to watch him very carefully. He doesn't have the experience or knowledge of how to handle it like Suguha does. She regained her Silver Millennium memories and a good chunk of her knowledge on how to handle Etherion."

Suguha responds, " _Handle_ Etherion, Raye. Handling and controlling can be two different things."

Serena asks, "Do you think that you can keep Naruto's Etherion power contained?"

Suguha responds, "Pretty sure, sis. Remember, we are talking about a powerful cosmic force like the Silver Crystal here."

Tai asks, "So, what are we going to do with them?"

Joe says, "They are pretty much stuck here until we can find them that Queen's Gate and get them home."

Ami asks Sakura, "Sakura-san, what happened next?"

Sakura responds, "We had followed them until we reached some kind of ancient temple where we saw a large circular object that looks like a metal ring in the vertical position."

Trista says, with a nod of understand, "That's the physical likeness of the Queen's Gate."

Ami asks, "What happened next?"

Hinata says, "We were attacked by those armored warriors that you fought earlier and our chakra based attacks had no effect on them."

Suguha says, "It isn't surprising. Since they are from here, they would know about your world and chakra in which they would develop countermeasures. They must have gone to Land of Snow or Spring, whatever they called it now, and found a way to adapt the same chakra armor that Doto created to their armor."

Sakura says, "That's a good theory because it felt like fighting those Snow ninja with that chakra armor. Then they used canister containing some kind of irritant in gas form since it was hard to breath and it made our eyes tear up."

Amara says, "Tear gas. It is a device used by our police to deal with riots and get criminals out of 'fortified positions'."

Naruto says, "Then they used weirdo devices that stuck needles into us and paralyzed us."

Izzy says, "Stun guns. They are designed to send an electric pulse into a person's body and causes their nervous systems to 'short out' by interrupting the electrical signals that allows you to move your bodies mainly in the form of your muscles."

Sakura says, with a nod of understanding, "I thought so."

Naruto says, "Man! They made us look like chumps, believe it!"

Hinata tells Naruto, "We didn't know what we were getting into Naruto."

Sakura says, "Yeah, Naruto. We may have been trained to 'expect the unexpected', but who would have thought of facing people from another world where our world is a manga and with advanced technology that we would think as science fiction or something. They had the complete advantage and thankfully, all of us came out of it. Before we were taken away, I saw that they left the others unharmed because they wanted us and they didn't want to press their luck."

Naruto says, "Well, that's good news. At least Kakashi-sensei and the others are safe."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Can't they summon their animal summons to tell them that they are all right?"

Trista says, "Since their technique is a space-time technique, they will be able to bring them through barriers between realms safely since it is a stable from of space-time."

Naruto says, excitedly, "All right!"

Trista says, "However, like I said before, the ninja animal summons won't be able to perform 'reverse summoning' to bring you back because of how you got here."

Sakura says, pointing to the base of her spine, "They also put a special seal on Naruto and me to make sure of that, Trista-san. And yes, Naruto, I signed the Slug Summoning Contract. I just never had to use it until now."

Hinata asks Sakura, "How can you be sure that they know you can perform summoning, Sakura?"

Naruto says, "They must have gloated over that fact."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yep. Typical villain type manner."

Suguha asks, "Why is that not surprising?"

Davis says, "Anyway, dude, you shouldn't summon anything over here."

Naruto asks, "Why not? There is no one here, right?"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Sugu!"

Suguha says, slapping her head, "Oh, crap." Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata get a bit defensive as Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko enter the room.

Lita says, with a calming motion to the three ninja, "It's okay. They're friends of ours."

Serena asks, "Kazuto, what are you, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko doing here?"

Kazuto says, "After Sugu called me about what happened to you, guys, yesterday and she said that you were in the school, I called Asuna and told her that I was going to the school."

Asuna says, with a nervous smile, "I had insisted on coming along, but Kirito…Kazuto-kun told me that he was just checking up on you at our school. I told Liz…Rika and Keiko about the situation…"

Raye asks, with a sigh, "And all of you ended up here?"

Rika says, with a nervous smile, "Yep."

Keiko asks, pointing to Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura, "Who are they?"

Rika asks, "Cosplayers?"

The majority of the Digidestined and Sailor Scouts reply in unison, "Not exactly." Soon after, the group explains to their friends about the situation and needless to say, there are plenty of shocked looks, but when Naruto performs his classic **Shadow Clone Jutsu** and makes five duplicates of himself, they were convinced about who the three people that are with their friends are.

Keiko says, amazed, "I can't believe it."

Rika says, stunned and awe-struck, "Wow, this is incredible!"

Asuna asks Serena, "Do these kind of things happen to you Serena?"

Serena says, "This is a new one even for us."

Tai says, "Ditto for us, Lady…I mean Asuna."

Kazuto says, "Don't worry about it, Tai. I doubt that we are going to get rid of those 'habits' any time soon."

Amara asks, pointing to Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, "So, what do we do with them?"

Mimi says, "That's a good question."

Sora asks, "Who are those people that kidnapped them?"

Raye says, "That's another good question, Sora. I know that they aren't with the Dark Agency."

Mina asks, "Do you think that they are with those guys that sent that Sayer nut after Suguha and those Black Spider ninja?"

Hinata asks, curiously, "You have ninja too?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's right, Hinata-san. They are similar to you, but their techniques are different in which they are mystical rather than a mixture of physical and spiritual energies."

Kazuto says, "Serena and Suguha went for a bit of training under another group of ninjas."

The other Sailor Scouts give shocked looks and Raye asks, "Wait! Meatball Head went for training?"

Serena gives a nervous look and Suguha says, "Yeah. I went to them for training to improve my skills for the future and sis managed to follow me without detecting her. It looks like her 'Sense Skill' wasn't the only thing that she took from you know where."

Lita asks, "Okay, Serena? Training?"

Mina says, "That just doesn't fit with her at all."

Raye tells Serena, glaring at her, "So, you aren't letting SAO rule your life, huh? This is the reason that I told you that you need more counseling and talk it over with us! I know that despite us being with you for just under three months in that prison, we have no idea what you went through, but we are your friends and your family! How can we help you if you don't let us in?"

Serena yelps and Yolei tells Raye, looking solemn, "Raye…Can you let it go for now?"

When Raye looks at Yolei, Kazuto tells Raye, "Let's focus on the situation that we are in for the moment." Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata look at each other and think about what they are hearing in which Hinata notices the solemn look in Serena's eyes. Just then the door leading to the poor bursts open as a massive gust of wind floods the room and everyone yelps at this in which a cable rope comes into the room, wraps around Hinata's waist, and she yells out as she is yanked out of the room.

Naruto shouts out, shocked, "Hinata!" Everyone then rushes outside after Hinata to find Commander Koda, Akiza's opponent during the second round of the Fortune Cup tournament, facing them from the other side of the pool in which Hinata is thrown into another see-through tube-like cage and sealed inside of it.

Koda says, with a smirk, "Just the people that I want to see."

Naruto yells out, angrily, "Who are you?"

Ami asks, "Aren't you Commander Koda, the duelist that fought against Akiza-san in the Fortune Cup tournament?"

Commander Koda responds, "That's right, Miss Mizuno…Or do you prefer Sailor Mercury instead?"

There are gasps and Lita asks, "He knows who we are?"

Amara says, "He must belong to the same organization that kidnapped Naruto and his companions from his world!"

Koda retorts, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Koda displays a Neo Domino City duel disk and he says, pointing to Serena, "All you need to know is that I'm dueling your precious Moon Princess right now!"

Serena asks, stunned, "Me?"

Koda says, with a sinister smile, "Yes, my dear. And if you don't meet my 'request', your little friend, here, pays the price. And don't think about transforming at all. I have sensors on the field to detect your powers and if you power up, your little friend, here, pays the price. And that goes for your two ninja friends, too. I have movement sensors all around that cage and myself and any attack, even with a kunai, towards me and she goes 'boom'."

Ami says, with her palm computer out, "He isn't bluffing! There are sensors all around him and that cage as well as possible powerful explosives!"

Matt says, with a snarl, "And that means that we can't make a move!"

Koda says, "Including with those little 'pets', your Digimon, too! The sensors are calibrating to them 'Digivolving' too!"

Gatomon says, "That means that if one of us digivolves then Hinata-san is burnt like used kitty litter!"

Koda says, with a sly smile, "Correct, kitty cat." Koda tells Serena, "And one more thing: How would the families of the dead SAO victims feel if they know that Kayaba still had living family members?!"

Raye says, angrily, "Bastard!"

Koda tells Serena, "Now, little Moon Princess, it is time to duel!" Darien snarls at Koda, but before anyone could say or do anything, a figure in a violet colored hooded cloak leaps out from the bushes and lands in front of them.

TK asks, confused, "Huh?"

Davis asks, surprised, "What now?" The hooded figure then displays a strange duel disk with a silver colored body with a round touch screen with a square 'extension' connected to the left of the touch screen with a slot for a dueling deck in the right side of the touch screen in which there is no visible 'blade' for the monster card slots.

Koda asks, "What's this?"

The hooded figure says, in a muffled female voice, "Kidnapping an innocent girl to terrorize another one? I won't allow it. Your opponent is me, fiend." Just then the duel disk creates a 'blade' made of energy with a silver glow comes out of the duel disk.

The others are shocked and Keiko says, "It kind of looks like Suguha's new duel disk!"

Koda says, "Well, this is interesting." Koda then hears something and he puts his right hand to his right ear in which Kazuto notices a communication device in Koda's right ear.

Kazuto says, "He has a communicator in his right ear. He is 'talking' to someone."

Amara says, "His boss most likely."

When Koda takes his hand away from his ear, he says, activating his duel disk, "Okay, you have a deal! If I lose, the girl goes free, but if I win, you come with me!"

The hooded figure responds, "As you wish."

Naruto yells out, "Hey, hold on a minute!"

Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto, there is nothing that we can do. If we make a move, Hinata will be blow to pieces!" Naruto snarls as he knows that Sakura is right while Koda's and mysterious duelist's duel disks shuffle their decks while the screen of the mysterious duelist's duel disk not only displays her life-points, Koda's duel disk, but it also displays five spell/trap card zones as well.

Koda and the mysterious duelist shout out in unison, as their duel begins, "Duel!"

Starting Scores:

Mystery Duelist: 4000

Koda: 4000

The mystery duelist says, drawing a card, "I'll draw first." The mystery duelist says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I place one monster face-down." She then puts five cards into a slot under the touch screen of her duel disk and she says, "And then I place five cards face-down and end my turn." After the holograms of five face-down cards appear on the field behind the face-down monster, Koda's eyes grow wide.

Koda says, with a sinister smirk, "Bold move. You have no more cards in your hand."

Matt says, "I think that he means 'risky move'."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding, bro."

Koda says, drawing a card, "The fans are right, my dear. And now, you will learn why!" Koda says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, "I activate my Heavy Storm! This spell destroys all spell and trap cards on the field!" A strong wind comes onto the field and all spell and trap cards on the field are destroyed, but the wind is more intense than a typical duel using Solid Vision, the hologram system that duel disks use.

Kari asks, "Did you feel that Dai-kun?"

Davis says, with a nod, "I did."

Yolei says, nervously, "That felt a bit too real."

Koda says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play my Chaos Alchemy spell card! For every spell and trap card that I destroyed this turn, I can play one Alchemic Token!" Soon after, five Alchemic Tokens (0/0 X 5), tokens that are seemly made of every single metal, appear on the field in defense mode and Koda says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Now, I release three of them to play my Mad Profiler!" Three of the tokens vanish and Mad Profiler (2600/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Koda says, discarding his Agent of Hatred (0/0), "With him on the field, I use his ability and discard my Agent of Hatred to remove your face-down monster from play!" Mad Profile looks at a duplicate of the card that Koda discarded and the mystery duelist's face-down monster vanishes from the field.

There are gasps and Rika says, "She is wide open!"

Koda yells out, "She is! Profiler, attack!"

As Mad Profiler charges in, the mystery duelist says, "I activate three of my trap cards from the graveyard!"

Koda asks, stunned, "From your graveyard?!"

Just then the holograms of three traps cards with pictures displaying black crystals coming out of the ground appear on the field and the mystery duelist says, "I activate my Black Crystal Point trap card. It activates when it is sent to the graveyard and you attack me directly. Now, I can summon one 'Phantom Lady' from my deck to the field and since I activate three, it means that I get three monsters on my field!" Three cards come out of the mystery duelist's deck, she puts them on the monster card zones of her duel disk, and she says, "And now, I play Phantom Lady Jellax in defense mode!" Soon after, three Phantom Lady-Jellax (1300/700 X 3), monsters that look like the Negamoon monster, Jellax, appear on the field in defense mode.

Ami says, shocked, "Those monsters."

Trista says, with a nod, "I know, Ami." Mad Profile attacks one of the Jellax monsters, but after it shatters into pieces of goop, the monster reforms itself.

Koda asks, "What's going on?"

The mystery duelist replies, "Once per turn, Phantom Lady Jellax can't be destroyed in battle!"

Koda says, with a sneer while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "You are better than I thought, but I will figure you out soon enough. I end with a face-down."

The mystery duelist draws a card and she says, "And now, I Overlay two of my Jellax and build the Overlay Network!" Two of the monsters become lights that enter a dimensional twister of smoke kind while the mysterious duelist puts two of her monster cards together in the same monster card zone while a card comes out of her Extra Deck slot from the left part of her duel disk.

Rika asks, "What's this?"

Suguha says, shocked, "She is performing an XYZ summoning!"

Kazuto asks, amazed, "Wait! This is the new XYZ summoning?"

The mystery duelist puts the card from her Extra Deck on top of the two monster cards and she yells out, "Let's go, XYZ Summon! Come, mighty dragon of revolution: Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), a dark violet dragon with yellow eyes and black and grey armor on its body, appears on the field with two dark energy orbs surrounding.

Asuna says, awe-struck, "Incredible."

Rika says, amazed, "So, that's XYZ Summoning." Just then Serena, Suguha, Kazuto, Davis, Kari, and even Naruto yelp out in pain as they put their hands over their hearts.

Darien says, shocked, "Serena!"

When the others see this, Tai yells out, stunned, "Kari!"

TK asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Davis says, with a grunt, "My body…It burns…"

Asuna asks, really concerned, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, "My body feels like it is…on fire…"

Suguha moans out, "Same here…"

Serena grunts out, weakly, "I feel so hot…it hurts…"

Sakura asks, concerned, "Naruto?"

Naruto says, "My body feels like…I'm going torched by a fire jutsu…"

Amara says, looking at Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, "It's that dragon! I don't get how or why, but it is effecting them!"

The mystery duelist, even though her features are unseen look at this and her dragon, and she thinks, _"That means that I must end this now!"_ The mystery duelist says, "I activate Dark Rebellion's ability! By removing two overlay units, I can cut your Profile's attack in half and my dragon gains the power that it lost!"

Koda shouts out, stunned, "No!"

Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon absorbs the two violet energy spheres and the mystery duelist says, "Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon entraps Mad Profile in a web in which it goes from 2600/1600 to 1300/1600 while Dark Rebellion goes from 2500/2000 to 3800/2000! The mystery duelist then says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "And then I use my Overlay Renewal! With this card, I can use one card on my field and this card to replace my dragon's overlay units!" The final Jellax turns into a violet sphere and with another violet sphere, they start to orbit Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and the mystery duelist says, "And now, I use my dragon's ability again! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, once again, absorbs the two violet energy spheres and the energy binds on Mad Profile grow stronger in which it goes down from 1300/1600 to 650/1600 while Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon goes from 3800/2000 to 4450/2000!

Koda says, stunned, "This can't be!"

The mystery duelist says, "It is time for you to face justice. Attack with Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!" The black dragon rams itself into Mad Profile and he explodes in a massive explosion that creates a powerful shockwave that sends Koda flying into the ground while causing the concrete ground that's around the pool to crack in multiple places as Koda loses 3800 life-points.

Yolei says, shocked, "Okay! That was a bit too real!"

Matt asks, "What's going on here?"

Raye says, "That's a good question." Raye thinks in her mind, looking at Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, _"Could it be that dragon? I sense…I sense a great power from that dragon."_ On the meanwhile, there are sparks coming from the cage that Hinata is trapped in and the door flies open in which everyone looks on in shock.

Davis says, "The door!"

Kari says, amazed, "It's open!"

Amara says, "The shockwave was so powerful that it damaged the circuits in that cage!"

Sakura yells out, "Hinata, get out of there!" Immediately, Hinata rushes out and back over to the others.

Koda says, with a sneer, "No!"

The mystery duelist says, "Since she is free, there is no need for me to get involved anymore. I don't like to fight, but I won't let people get used like that."

The mystery duelist then turns and walks away and Koda yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk, "How dare you walk away like I'm nothing? Activate trap: Mad Judgment!" Koda's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card that has a picture of Mad Profile acting as some kind of executioner and dropping monsters into a bottomless pit and Koda says, with an evil smile, "Too bad little girl! Since you destroyed my Mad Profiler in battle, your monster is now destroyed in turn and you lose life-points equal to its CURRENT attack points!"

There are gasps and TK says, "And since she powered up her dragon, she is about to lose!"

The mystery duelist says, with a plain tone, "Typical jerk. You always have a dirty trick or two up your sleeve."

Koda asks, confused, "Huh?"

The mystery duelist snaps her fingers and she says, "I activate the effect of my trap card in my graveyard: Moon Queen Twilight." A trap card with a picture of Neo-Queen Serenity in front of the crystal castle of Crystal Tokyo appears on the field and she says, "When a Light or Dark attribute monster on the field is targeted for destruction by a trap card, this counter trap negates the card and then you suffer damage equal to half of the attack points of the targeted monster." Koda gasps as his trap card glows as it is destroyed while Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon glows and the mystery duelist says, "Now, take your judgment in the name of the moon! End this!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon roars as it unleashes electrical energy and Koda yells out in pain as he is zapped while losing 2225 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Mystery Duelist: 4000

Koda: 0

However, the sparks from Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's assault zip all over causing bits of damage to the cloak and Koda collapses to the ground as the attack stuns him into unconsciousness.

Mimi says, "Ouch! That look like that hurt!"

Joe says, shocked, "I think that he is hurt!"

Rika asks, "Wait! Aren't these just holograms?"

Kazuto says, "They should be unless the safety systems were disabled."

Darien thinks in his mind, _"Is she some kind of psychic duelist like Akiza-san and Sayer? And why does her aura feel so…so familiar?"_

The mystery duelist says, "Don't worry. The Real Solid Vision may be allow the monster and its power to be more 'solid', but the safeties will prevent it from being lethal. I will not kill anyone even if it is scum that rivals Nega-trash."

Lita asks, "What did you just say?"

Raye asks, seriously, "Who are you?" When the mystery duelist turns around, her hood falls apart and the group gasps to see that the mystery duelist looks exactly like Serena expect she has pink hair like Sakura and Rini with a golden crescent moon sigil like many of the Lunarian royal family.

Asuna says, stunned, "She…She…"

The mystery duelist, the one that looks like a pink haired Serena, tells Serena, in a voice that's similar to Serena's voice, but a bit deeper, "Are you the Sailor Moon of this world?"

Serena asks, shocked, "Huh?"

The mystery duelist looks at Darien, Kazuto, and Suguha, all of whom have shocked looks on their faces, and she says, "Cherish the people that you love because you may lose them next, Sailor Moon." Soon after, the mysterious duelist that looks like a pink haired version of Serena vanishes through some kind of teleportation before anyone could say anything or even try to stop her.

When she is gone, Mimi says, looking at where the mystery duelist was and Serena, "Okay, I'm lost."

Sora tells Mimi, "I think that we are all are, Mimi."

Serena asks, confused, "Who was she? And why did she call me 'The Sailor Moon of this world'?"

Lita says, "You should be the only Sailor Moon in existence!"

Trista responds, "Not exactly, Lita." When everyone looks at Trista, she says, "While it is true that you should be the only Sailor Moon of this universe, she isn't the only Sailor Moon in existence."

There are plenty of confused looks and Hotaru asks, "What do you mean Trista-mama?" As Trista starts to explain about alternate realities, dimensions, and universes, Ami notices something on the ground and she goes over to pick up a pink hair.

Kazuto comes over and he asks, "Found something, Ami?"

Ami responds, "Maybe." As Ami and Kazuto look at the pink hair, Raye, Amara, Davis, Cody, Ken, TK, and quite a few others notice this and wonder what will come up from this.

 _ **July 3, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of Neo Domino City, Lazar is his office and watching the duel between Commander Koda and the mystery female duelist that looks like a pink haired version of Sailor Senshi of the Moon with the group of figures that seem to be Lazar's new bosses are also watching via a feed as they are seem, with their features still darkened, on another screen within the room.

Lazar says, "This is an unexpected surprise."

The male leader of the figure says, "Unexpected and worrisome, Lazar."

Lazar says, "Yes, I know. It means that war is expanding and getting worse. There is also that dragon."

One of the female figure says, "An immense power was coming from it and it seemed similar to another dragon."

Lazar asks, "Which dragon is that?"

The female figure responds, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

Lazar asks, shocked, "Huh?"

The leader group of the group tells Lazar, "You noticed that some of them reacted to Dark Rebellion's summoning including Uzumaki."

Lazar says, "Yes, I did wonder about that, sir."

The leader responds, "He is a person of interest from now on for more reasons."

Lazar says, with a nod of his head, "Right."

The leader then says, "However, we have some bad news for you, Lazar."

Lazar asks, "Bad news, sir?"

The leader responds, "Someone has found the buried tomb of the Millennium Items and they have excavated it."

Lazar asks, shocked, "What?"

The female figure that just spoke then says, "We believe that they are coming to Neo Domino City if they aren't already there. Most likely, they are heading for Satellite."

Lazar says, "Why there? I don't get…That's it! The remains of the first Ener-D reactor!"

The leader of the group responds, "Correct, Lazar. Despite its destruction and the sealing of the Netherworld gates, I believe that they are focusing on using what remains of the temporal energies left by Paradox, the three Emperors, and Z-One."

Lazar says, "I don't get it. Wasn't the Divine Temple producing negative energy? The Millennium Items use the power of shadows…"

The female leader says, "It doesn't mean that they are evil and especially with the Millennium Puzzle because there was a lot of positive energy coming from the last holder of that item."

Lazar yells out, with gasp, "The legendary 'King of Games' himself: Yugi Moto!"

The leader of the group replies, "Exactly, Lazar."

Lazar then slams his fist into a communication device and he yells out, "Send me Chief Trudge and Officer Hogan to me immediately!"

The person on the other side, a male, responds, nervously, "Yes, sir."

When Lazar takes his fist off the communication, the leader of the group tells Lazar, "Calm down. Panic won't help you or anyone."

Lazar says, "I know, sir…"

The leader of the group says, "However, this may prove a vital chance to learn the strength of the others that we wish to test. We want to lure them to Neo Domino City."

Lazar's eyes widen at this order and he says, gaining a sly smile, "I see. It shall be done."

 _ **July 4, 2025, Juuban District, Cherry Hill Temple**_

Within Cherry Hill Temple, Darien and the Sailor Scouts are assembled together and discussing about what happened yesterday in which Ami tells them something that makes them give looks of shock.

Raye asks, "Are you serious?"

Ami says, "I know that this is hard to believe, but her DNA is practically an exact match to Serena's DNA expect that her hair color is pink and not blond. However, the 'temporal field' around her isn't the same as ours."

Trista says, "Meaning that she is indeed an alternate universe, dimension, or reality counterpart to our princess."

Serena says, shocked, "Another version of me…"

Mina asks, curiously, "But what is she doing here? Why is she here?"

Amara responds, "Those are good questions, Mina. There is also that dragon."

Hotaru asks, "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon?"

Amara says, "Yeah, Firefly. That dragon wasn't a normal dragon."

Raye says, with a nod, "I felt it too, Amara. There was a great primal power in that card and that monster."

Amara says, looking at Serena, "And you reacted to it, Dumpling."

Serena says, holding her hand to her heart, "I don't know why. The instant that dragon come onto the field, my body was burning up…like I was on fire…yet I wasn't getting burned…I just don't know how to describe it…"

Darien says, "And it looked like Suguha, Kazuto, Davis, Kari, and even Naruto were affected in a similar manner."

Raye says, "Well, there is one thing that I do know about that dragon: It is similar to another dragon that I have seen recently."

Lita asks, curiously, "Which one?"

Amara answers, in a plain tone, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

There are gasps and Raye says, "Amara is right. I felt something similar from that dragon."

Darien asks Serena, "Serena?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "It wasn't as intense, but I felt something similar between Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes."

Ami says, "First, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and now, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Their names contain also the summoning method that they 'embody'. Odd-Eyes embodies the new Pendulum Summoning and Dark Rebellion embodies the XYZ Summoning method."

Amara says, "And both of them have powers that other monster cards don't have."

Trista says, "It isn't too surprising that they are dragons. In our history, dragons embody the greatest powers of our universe. I believe that you remember the Crimson Dragon and the Signer Dragons."

Hotaru says, with a nod, "I do, Trista-mama. It is incredible that such creatures exist."

Ami says, "You have a point, Trista. In myth and legend, dragons seem to embody great power, good and bad, and also, dragons are among the strongest type of monsters known to Duel Monsters."

Trista says, "Which has a bases in ancient powers from the times of ancient times in Egypt and was known as the Shadow Games."

Raye says, "No joke, Trista. Duel Monsters and incredible powers seem to be linked together and it seems like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon have joined the 'club' of Duel Monster's cards that are more than just cards."

Amara says, "The Egyptian God cards of Yugi Moto, the infamous Sacred Beast cards, the Signer Dragons, the Earthbound Immortals, and the Aesir are good examples of those kind of monster cards."

Mina asks, "Speaking of dragons, what about that alternate version of Black Rose Dragon?"

Trista says, "It is known as a 'Duel Dragon' and it is a powerful monster card in its own right, Mina. I believe that it is the original form of Black Rose Dragon before being recruited by the Crimson Dragon."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Original form?"

Trista says, with a smile, "It is a long story, Firefly." Trista says, with a plain tone, "However, I keep wondering about that 'mysterious person' that gave our princess' sister that card."

Amara asks Trista, "You think that she knew something about Suguha?"

Trista says, with a nod, "It is most likely, Amara. However, I don't have any evidence to tell me what and lately, the Time Gates have been unable to show me anything."

Ami asks, surprised, "Why?"

Trista says, with a sigh, "Time and space are falling out of balance. I believe that the coming war is responsible."

Serena says, drolly, "Great."

Darien tells Serena, with a warm smile, "Whatever comes Serena, we will face it together."

Serena smiles warmly at Darien and Mina asks, "Anyway, how is our ninja threesome doing?"

Lita says, with a smile, "Well, they seem to like my cooking. It is nice to have people over once in a while. I don't say that you girls don't visit me enough. It just…It hasn't been lively at my home until lately."

Serena asks, curiously, "Really?"

Raye tells Serena, with a sigh, "You know why Meatball Head."

Serena responds, "Oh."

Ami says, with a weak smile, "Things weren't the same without you, Serena."

Mina says, with a nod, "You are our princess, our best friend, and you are our sister. We are like a second family and we are out there for each other. It is why we did what we did."

Raye says, "No kidding, Meatball Head. We care and we are still worried about you, Serena."

Serena says, warmly, "Thanks, girls." Serena says, with a sigh, "However, I'm more worried about Suguha."

Darien asks, curiously, "You are?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Ever since we came home and met again, I could tell that something was wrong deep inside her. She is trying not to show it, but she is a jumble of emotions inside."

Raye responds, "Can you really blame her, Serena?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Not even close, Pyro. I would be calling the kettle black if I did because…I'm just as much as a mess."

Raye thinks in her mind, _"How much of a mess is what really worries me Serena."_

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Serena! Serena!" Everyone then looks to see Sammy Tsukino, his eyes red from crying a lot, running up towards the shrine.

Serena says, shocked, "Sammy!" Serena runs over to her younger brother and he runs into her arms in which she says, concerned, "What happened? Tell me squirt!"

Sammy responds, "They took her! They took mom!"

There are gasps and Lita asks, shocked, "What?"

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Mom, no!"_

Darien asks, seriously, "What happened?"

Sammy replies, "They…They just appeared in our house…and attacked…Rini turned into Neo Moon and helped us…but they managed to kidnap mom when they forced her to keep us safe!" Sammy helps as Serena grabs her by the hand and he asks, "What's the big…?"

Sammy then gasps to see the deadly serious look in Serena's eyes, which is totally unlike our Moon Princess before SAO, and she says, with a very serious tone that's unlike Serena before SAO, "Sammy, I'm bringing you to Molly's place and you are going to stay there until I get back."

Sammy says, "But…"

Serena screams out, seriously, "No, buts, squirt! You are going to stay there and you are going to call dad to tell them where you are!"

As Serena takes out her broach, Lita says, "Oh, boy."

Raye says, with a nod, "You said it, Lita."

Amara says, "However, I don't blame her. They just went too far. They crossed the line big time." The others nod their heads in agreement, but they hoped in their hearts that whoever just kidnapped Serena's Earth mom hasn't pushed her still fragile heart 'over the edge'.

 _ **July 4, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Within Neo Domino City, we head inside of the Kaiba Dome where there is a man in a suit as the former Signers come into the Turbo Dueling arena.

The man says, "Well, Yusei Fudo and friends."

Jack says, "If you are wondering how we are here, you aren't as sneaky as you thought."

The man says, with a smile, "I wasn't trying to be too sneaky, but it isn't you that I was attracting."

Yusei asks, "Who do you want?" As if to answer Yusei's question, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Neo Moon, teleport onto scene.

Leo says, "It's the Sailor Scouts!"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon turns to the face the man with an out of character angered glare in her eyes and Luna says, nervously, "And she looks mad."

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "Where is she?"

The man responds, "Forgive me, Miss Moon…"

However, Sailor Moon gains a powerful dark silver aura and she shouts out, strongly, "Don't mess me! I'm not in a good mood right now! Where is my mother? Give her back right now!" Sailor Moon stomps her armored boots into the ground causing a good portion of the area to shake and the floor around her to greatly crack much to the shock of even her own future daughter.

Sailor Neo Moon says, nervously, "Sailor Moon…"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Whoa! Easy, Sailor Moon! You can't lose your head!"

Sailor Moon's eyes widen, the aura dies down, and after she shakes her head, she tells Neo Moon, "Sorry, Neo Moon." But just then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial makes her grand appearance on the scene via teleportation.

She roars out, angrily, "WHERE IS SHE?!"

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial looks towards Sailor Moon and she asks, seeing her, the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask, "What are you doing here?"

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Took the words right out of my mouth!" Everyone then looks to see Imperialdramon flying down and landing in arena in which our Digidestined are teleported down with Davis and Kari in their Turbo Dueling outfits with their Duel Runners.

Matt shouts out, angrily, "Where is Jun?!"

The man responds, with a smile, "She's safe." The man snaps his fingers and a tube-like cage with Jun inside comes up from seemly under the ground.

Matt and Davis shout out in unison, shocked, "Jun!"

The man says, waving his finger, "I don't think so. I think that you have seen this type of cage before."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Bastard! Kidnapping my mom was bad enough, but you kidnapped Davis' sister and Matt's girlfriend!"

Sailor Moon asks, "Your mom was kidnapped?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "Yeah. It sounds like your mom was kidnapped too."

Sailor Mars says, pointing to the man, "And it sounds like that guy is in connection to them since Neo Moon was told to bring us here."

Yusei shouts out, strongly, "What is your game, pal? What is big idea kidnapping people that they care about?"

The man responds, "You will find out soon enough." Soon after, a Duel Runner is heard and racing in is none other than Hunter Pace in his Duel Runner.

Jack yells out, "Pace! So, you would go so low as get involved in kidnapping to get payback against me?!"

Hunter Pace responds, "Personally, I rather not, Atlas. However, after my defeat by Yusei Fudo, my career was helped that he did beat you in the Fortune Cup, but no matter how many tournaments and victories that I had gained, I couldn't get to the World Turbo Dueling Leagues! They figured that someone that lost to you, twice, wouldn't stand a chance! These guys promised me to get me to the big time if I dueled someone that they forced to come here!"

Yusei asks, "Who is that?"

Hunter Pace says, pointing to Davis, "That kid right over there! I heard that he is slick stuff and he is said to be stronger than you, Yusei!"

Leo asks, "Huh? Stronger than Yusei?"

Hunter Pace says, "What do you say kiddo? Since you have got a Runner, let's see if you are ready for big leagues!"

The man retorts, "What do you say?"

Davis says, with a sneer, "Fine, but if my sister gets even nicked before I'm done, I'm going to turn into my personal punching bag!"

The man responds, with a smirk, "I doubt it."

Just then a voice says in Sailor Celestial's mind, **"The cards…"** Sailor Celestial looks around for the source of the voice and the voice says, **"He needs the power of Pendulum…help him…"** Sailor Celestial then gets out her dueling deck, takes out two cards, and she looks at them.

Sailor Saturn notices this and she asks, "Sailor Celestial?"

When Tuxedo Mask and the other Scouts look at Sailor Celestial, Sailor Celestial shouts out, throwing the two cards to Davis, "Davis, take these!" Davis looks to see the cards, he catches them, and his eyes widen to see what they are.

Davis asks Sailor Celestial, "You sure?" Sailor Celestial nods her head and Davis inserts them into his duel disk portion of his Duel Runner, but then the deck and his duel disk glow along with two crystal pendulums, the one worn by Sailor Celestial, and another one, currently worn by Sailor Moon, in which Davis' duel disk, which looks like Yusei's duel disk, transforms in which the 'solid blade' vanishes, a touch display is now on top of the duelist, the graveyard slot vanishes and another slot appears on the other side of the duel disk to replace it, and finally, a black 'energy blade' with five monster card zones and two 'pendulum zones' appears where 'solid blade' was.

Sora asks, "What just happened?"

Ken says, "Davis' duel disk transformed!"

Hunter Pace asks, slyly, "Nice try, but do you think that it will help?"

The man thinks in his mind, _"Pace, you have no idea what you are getting into."_

Davis comes out his surprise and stupor and he yells out, leaping into his Runner, "Let's find out, jerk!" Davis then zips over to Hunter Pace and the two of them ride over to the track.

Crow asks, "We aren't going to let this happen, right Yusei?"

Yusei says, with a serious tone, "I have a bad feeling that we have to, Crow. That cage that she is in must be booby trapped."

The man responds, "Correct, Yusei. And I'm rigged just in case you try something with me too."

Hunter Pace says, pushing a button, "I'm activating the Speed World Two Field Spell!" On the screens of their Runners, the images of Speed World 2 Field Spell appear on the field and then switch off to a display looking like a Duel Monster's playing field in which a screen with a countdown appears in front of the two of them as their duel disks shuffle their decks.

When the countdown hits zero, Pace and Davis yell out in unison, "Let's ride!" The two of them zip off as their Turbo Duel begins as the others watch helplessly.

Kari says, lowly, "Be careful, Dai-kun."

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000 SPC: 0

Hunter Pace: 4000 SPC: 0

After drawing their first five cards from their decks, Hunter Pace and Davis fight for the first turn, but Hunter Pace manages to make it and he says, drawing a card, "Yee-haw! I take the first move! My draw, kiddo!" Hunter Pace says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Burning Skull Head in attack mode!" Soon after, Burning Skull Head (1000/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Hunter Pace says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with a couple of face-downs."

Davis says, drawing a card, "My turn, jerk!" After his and Pace's speed counters go up by one, he looks at his cards and his eyes widen and he thinks in his mind, _"Well, here goes something."_ Davis takes two cards from his hand, displays Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum monster cards, and he says, "I set scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight Timegazer Magician, in the Pendulum Zones and set the Pendulum Scale!" When Davis puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of his new duel disk, the word 'Pendulum' appears in-between them, and then the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Davis with the number 1 appear below Stargazer while the number 8 appears below Timegazer.

Hunter Pace asks, "What's this?!" The others are shocked and plenty of them are looking Sailor Celestial.

Davis says, strongly, "And now, I can play monsters that are level two to seven this turn!" As a crystal pendulum appears on Davis' field and swinging between the two columns of light, Davis says, putting three cards on his duel disk, "It's time to swing into action, Soul Pendulum! Pendulum Summon! As Yusei would say: Let's rev it up! Come on out, Vice Dragon, Tuner monster, Junk Synchron, and Elemental Hero Wildheart!" A circle of light appears in the sky, three beams of light come out, and out of those lights, Vice Dragon (2000/2400), Junk Synchron (1300/500), and Elemental Hero Wildheart (1500/1600) appear on the field in attack mode.

Hunter Pace asks, shocked, "Three monsters in one turn?!"

Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "You should count out again since I Normal Summon Mono Synchron in attack mode!" Soon after, Mono Synchron (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis shouts out, "And now, I tune Junk Synchron with Vice Dragon!" Junk Synchron then turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Vice Dragon, making it become transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Davis takes out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and chants out, " _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Okay, Stardust Dragon, time to really rev it up!" Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode!

There are gasps of shock especially from the former Signers, Crow yells out, "No way!"

Yusei says, taking his own Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) Synchro Monster card out of his deck, "But how? Stardust is right here."

Akiza asks, shocked, "Another Stardust Dragon?!"

Leo shouts out, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Back in the duel, Davis asks, "How is this possible you ask?" Davis says, with a grin, "A while back, there was a big tournament and the prize was duplicates of the ace monsters of Team Five-Ds! That's right! Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black Rose Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, Black-Winged Dragon, Power Tool Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon! And guess who won it? Yours truly! But Stardust is my one and truly favorite!"

Tai says, "I remember that tournament!"

TK says, with a grin, "This is a neat surprise by Davis, but this is Davis that we are talking about!"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "But I'm far from done, jerk! When Mono Synchron is used for a Synchro Summon, the other Synchro Materials become a level one! And now, I tune my Mono Synchron with my now level one Wildheart to Synchro Summon…Formula Synchron!" Mono Synchron turns into a star that turns into a ring that surround Wildheart, making him become transparent, and Davis takes out another Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck as another column of light appears on the field. When Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, he shouts out, "Come on, Formula Synchron!" Out of the light, Formula Synchron (200/1500) appears on the field in attack mode.

The former Signers are stunned and Akiza says, shocked, "That monster…!"

Back to the duel, Davis says, drawing a card, "Thanks to Formula Synchron, I draw one card!" Davis discards the card and he says, "I activate the ability of my Stardust Alchemist! When Stardust Dragon is on my field along with another Synchro Monster, I can discard him and draw one card for every star that other Synchro Monster has! And my Formula Synchron has two!"

Davis draws two cards and Hunter Pace says, with a grin, "You might have Yusei's monster, but it doesn't mean that you'll win, kiddo!"

Davis responds, "You want to bet on that buddy? I tune my level two Synchro-Tuner, Formula Synchron, with my level eight Stardust Dragon! Okay, guys, it's time to take it to the next level!"

Hunter Pace asks, "Wait! That Synchro Monster is also a Tuner?!" Formula Synchron then races off ahead while Davis speeds up with Stardust Dragon causing them to go faster and faster in which they start to become a blur as Formula Synchron becomes two massive ring that Davis and Stardust Dragon race towards and go even faster as they pass by them. Davis closes his eyes and focuses his mind remembering everything he has been through focusing on his friends, family, and future in which when he opens his eyes, the full mark of the Crimson Dragon appears on his back as Davis takes out a blank Synchro Monster card.

Davis then chants out, " _Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!_ " The blank Synchro monster transforms into a Synchro Monster card in which Davis and Stardust Dragon turn into a beam of light and seemly vanish.

Sailor Uranus asks, "Where did he go?" Just then a portal of light appears behind Hunter Pace and when he looks back, Davis blasts out and by him with a 'form' coming out of the portal.

Davis yells out, "Let's rev it up, Shooting Star Dragon!" Soon enough, the 'form' is revealed to be Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500) in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Tai asks, confused, "When did Davis get that card?"

Kari says, with a sly smile, "Just recently, Tai."

Yolei asks Kari, surprised, "You knew Kari?"

With the former Signers, they are shocked and Leo says, "Unbelievable!"

Crow says, "That guy! He actually did it! He has the same power that Yusei and Bruno ever gained!"

Akiza says, in disbelief, "It's incredible!" But then Yusei, Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Akiza winch in pain from their right arms and with the two Turbo Duelists, a bright red comes from the sky.

Sailor Mars asks, "Now, what?" Just then out of that 'red light', the Crimson Dragon itself makes a grand appearance with a mighty roar and she asks, stunned, "What is that?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The mighty Crimson Dragon!"

Sailor Venus asks, "Crimson Dragon? Wait! You mean THAT Crimson Dragon?!"

Crow says, "The Crimson Dragon is back!"

Jack says, coming to a realization, "That means that kid…!"

Yusei says, with a nod and finishing for Jack, "That 'kid' is one of the newest generation of Signers!"

(Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds' song 'Clear Mind' starting)

Davis says, drawing five cards from his deck, "I activate Shooting Star Dragon's special ability! I look at the top five cards in my deck and if my dragon can attack based on the number of Tuners that I draw!" Davis then displays Unknown Synchron (0/0), Drill Synchron (800/300), Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400), Effect Veiler (0/0), and Nitro Synchron (300/100) Tuner Monster cards and he says, returning to the cards to his deck which is reshuffled, "And since I have drawn five Tuners, Shooting Star can attack five times!"

Hunter Pace yells out, shocked, "Five times?!"

Shooting Star Dragon turns into five multi-colored versions of itself and Davis yells out, "End this duel with Shooting Star Mirage!"

As the five Shooting Star Dragons move in on Pace and his monster, he says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Zero Guard!" Hunter Pace's face-down is revealed to be the Zero Guard trap card and he says, "Thanks to this baby, by lowering my Skull Head's attack points to zero, you can't destroy it this turn!" Soon after, Burning Skull Head goes from 1000/800 to 0/800.

Izzy says, "That doesn't mean any sense. His monster can't be destroyed, but his life-points aren't safe since his trap doesn't protect his life-points."

Matt says, seriously, "That's about to change, Izzy."

Hunter Pace says, pushing another button on his duel disk, "Next, I reveal my Spirit Barrier trap card!" Hunter Pace's other face-down card is revealed to be Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and he says, with a smirk, "As long as this baby is on the field, when I have monster, I take no battle damage!" Shooting Star Dragon's first attack slams into Burning Skull Head, but thanks to the two trap cards, Hunter Pace suffers no damage and his monster is safe.

After Shooting Star Dragon turns back into one dragon, Davis says, putting two cards into the slot on his new duel disk causing imagines of two face-down card to appear in the spell/trap slots on the touch screen as well as on the field, "I'll end with two face-downs!"

Hunter Pace says, drawing a card, "I thought so!" Hunter Pace's and Davis' speed counters go up by one and Hunter Pace says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Speed Spell-Speed Booster! For this turn, I gain four more speed counters, but when my turn ends, I have to shift down to one speed counter!" Hunter Pace says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "However, this is perfect for my Speed Spell-Summon Speeder! Since I have four or more speed counters, I get one level four or less monster from my hand! And I choose my Skull Base!" Soon after, Skull Base (800/600) appears on the field in attack mode and Hunter Pace says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Now, I kick Skull Head and Skull Base to the curl to Advance Summon my Skull Flame!" Skull Head and Skull Base vanishes in which Skull Flame (2600/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Hunter Pace says, drawing a card, "Then since Base was used for him, I get one new card!" Hunter Pace says, putting the card into the spell/trap slots, "Awesome! Yusei should remember this baby! I play my Shift Down Speed Spell and by taking out six of my speed counters, which you know that I have, I get two sweet new cards! Yee-haw!"

As Hunter Pace draws two cards, Jack says, "That's the same card that you used to beat Pace, Yusei."

Yusei says, "Yeah, I know, Jack."

Hunter Pace says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Awesome, again! Since I successfully summoned my Skull Flame through Advanced Summoning, I can release him to play my Hyper Skull Flame in attack mode, baby!" Skull Flame then transforms into Hyper Skull Flame (3000/2400), a bulked up version of Skull Flame with a jet pack made of flames, appears on the field in attack mode.

Crow asks, "Hyper Skull Flame?"

Yusei says, "He has been improving his deck."

Hunter Pace says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "And next, I remove my Skull Flame from my grave to bring out Supersonic Skull Flame in attack mode!" Soon after, Supersonic Skull Flame (2600/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Hunter Pace says, "And thanks to Hyper Skull Flame's ability, it gets a one thousand point boost thanks to my Supersonic Skull Flame!" Hyper Skull Flame goes from 3000/2400 to 4000/2400 and Hunter Pace shouts out, "Now, clip Shooting Star Dragon's wings!"

Hyper Skull Flame attacks Shooting Star Dragon and Davis says, "I activate Shooting Star's ability! I can remove him for this turn and negate your attack!" Shooting Star Dragon vanishes and Hyper Skull Flame's attack misses greatly in which Davis says, pushing the image of a face-down card on his duel disk's touch screen, "Now, I activate my Cosmic Blast trap card!" One of Davis' face-down cards is revealed to be the Cosmic Blast trap card and Davis says, "Thanks to this trap, when a Dragon Synchro Monster leaves the field, you get slammed by the amount of his attack points!"

Hunter Pace asks, shocked, "What?"

Davis says, pushing another 'button' on his duel disk's touch screen, "But that's not all! I play my Reaction Force trap card!" Davis' other face-down is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashes its power with an 'X-2' by it and Davis says, "Since I activate an effect that would cause you damage, my trap card allows me to double it since I have Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones!"

Hunter Pace asks, flabbergasted, "Say what?" Soon after, a ghostly imagine of Shooting Star Dragon appears and charges into Hunter Pace in which he yelps out as he loses 6600 life-points, causing the duel end immediately.

Final Score:

Davis: 4000 SPC: 2

Hunter Pace: 0 SPC: 0

(Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds' song 'Clear Mind' ending)

With the end of the duel, Hunter Pace's Duel Runner slams into a stop while Davis screeches to a stop with Cody says, amazed, "He just won with a one-turn kill!"

Kari asks, with a smile, "What did you expect Cody?"

The man says, with a smirk, "Well done. I expected no less from the new Star Dragon King. We will be seeing you again, Daisuke Motomiya." Soon after, the 'man' sparks and collapses into pieces to show that he was a robot!

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "He was a robot!"

Sailor Jupiter says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Mars says, drolly, "He just turned into a pile of junk, Jupiter!" On the meanwhile, Matt runs over to the cage in which the lock opens to allow Jun to escape.

Matt asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Jun responds, with a smile, "I'm fine, but thanks for asking sweetie." Matt and Jun share a quick kiss as Davis goes over to them.

Davis asks, "Hey, what am I?"

Jun replies, with a grin, "Nice work, squirt."

Sailor Celestial starts to walk towards Hunter Pace and Sailor Saturn asks, "Where are you going?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "Pace was working with those jerks, so, he knows where my mother is!" But then before anything else could be said or do, Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's broaches and crystal pendulums glow along with the Mark of the Dragon that Davis and Kari have in which a bright glow in the form of a portal then appears in which two Duel Runners, one white and one black, burst out of the portal and come to a stop in front of everyone. The one on the white Duel Runner has a female rider wearing white and silver version of Akiza's Duel Runner outfit and the one in the black Duel Runner has what looks like a Duel Runner outfit version of outfit that Kazuto wore as Kirito of SAO.

Mimi asks, "Who are they?"

Sora asks, "You are asking me, Mimi?"

The two riders of the Duel Runners look around and the female one asks, in familiar female voice, "Are we home now?"

The others are surprised and Sailor Moon thinks, shocked, _"She sounds like me!"_

The male Duel Runner rider looks at the others and he says, pointing and speaking in a familiar male voice, "I don't think so, Sere." Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon gasp at the sound of the voice in which the female Duel Runner looks at our heroes and heroines in which she takes out her Duel Runner helmet, which is like Akiza's helmet expect that it is silver in color, in which she looks exactly like Serena/Sailor Moon expect her hair is silver as Queen Serenity's hair.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "A younger looking Queen Serenity?"

Sailor Mars says, "No! Look at her eyes! She looks like…"

Sailor Mercury says, shocked, "Sailor Moon." The silver haired duplicate of Sailor Moon then looks at our Valkyrie Sailor Soldier of the Moon and her eyes widen at her before narrowing into a dangerous glare.

The female doppelganger of Sailor Moon shouts out, strongly, "Ah ha! There you are, you witch! You think that you can disguise yourself with that silly armor and dying your hair? I don't think so!"

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "Hey, I don't even know you!"

The female doppelganger of Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "Still playing dumb? Maybe this will remind you!" The female 'duplicate' of Sailor Moon puts her helmet back on and charges right for Sailor Moon, who easily flies into the air, to avoid the 'attack'. The female doppelganger of Sailor Moon shouts out, annoyed while looking up at Sailor Moon, "Hey, no fair!"

The male Duel Runner rider with her shouts out, "Serenity, watch out!" The female 'duplicate' of Sailor Moon looks ahead to see that she is coming up to the see-through curved ramp/wall of the Turbo Dueling track and she yelps in which she tries a hard breaking causing her to spin around three times before she stops suddenly.

The female doppelganger of Sailor Moon says, woozily, "I meant to do that…"

Sailor Mars says, drolly, "I'm seeing more of Meatball Head in her than just looks."

Sailor Moon shouts out, annoyed, "Hey, you could hurt someone like that!"

The female 'duplicate' of Sailor Moon, Serenity, roars out, annoyed while looking at Sailor Moon, "You are really asking for it!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "I said that I don't know you!"

Serenity responds, "And I say that you are full of it! And if you want to take that route with me, I can roll with it!" She then pushes a button on her Duel Runner and she thinks, _"I must thank Aya-chan for the modifications!"_ Just then her Duel Runner's sides open, a pair of wings come out, and a pair of engines come with it.

Tai asks, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me, right?" Soon after, Serenity uses the ramp to take off into the sky before she starts yelping and trying to control her Duel Runner in a comical manner.

Sailor Uranus says, nervously, "Okay…" However, Serenity gets control of her flying Duel Runner and starts chasing after Sailor Moon, who yelps in shock and surprise.

Sailor Moon shouts out, annoyed, "What the heck is the matter with you?"

Serenity yells out, irritated, "I've getting pissed, girl! It's time for you to pay what you did and it's time for a rematch!"

Sailor Moon responds, "Rematch?" A circle like surface comes out of the front of the Runner in which a slot for a Duel Monster's dueling deck, a touch screen, and it creates a silver circular 'blade' for monster card zones.

Serenity responds, "You know darn well what it means!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Hold on a second!" Sailor Moon then yelps as she flies away to avoid getting rammed by Serenity's Duel Runner and she shouts out, annoyed, "Fine! You want to duel? I'll give you one to knock some sense into you!"

Serenity replies, "We'll see about that!"

Sailor Moon then says, "But wait! I don't have a Runner and…" But then her crystal pendulum, transformation broach, and duel deck within her sub-space pocket glows with Sailor Celestial's own crystal pendulum, broach, and deck in which they beam to the ground and create a pink and silver version of Akiza's Duel Runner with a pink and silver version of the Duel Disk part of it in which it has a black colored 'energy blade' with monster card zones and pendulum zones with a pink 'lining' with Sailor Moon's dueling deck inside of the deck slot. Sailor Moon says, amazed, "Okay, that's convenient." Sailor Moon then flies down to the Runner and when she lands on the ground, her broach glows as her Valkyrie form transforms into a female Duel Runner outfit with the bodysuit portion looking a lot like Sailor Moon's Eternal Sailor Moon fuku minus the wings, Sailor Moon's familiar current broach around the chest area, and she has a helmet on her head with holes for a pair of familiar blond pigtails coming out.

Sailor Venus says, amazed, "That's new."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "Did you know about this Pluto-mama?"

Sailor Pluto says, "No, I don't. The full abilities of the Valkyrie Sailor Scout form have been lost to time, so, both of our princesses are learning them 'on the fly' as you can say."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Moon, "You don't know how to ride a Runner, sis!" Both Serenity and the person that came with her gasp on hearing Sailor Celestial's voice.

Sailor Moon leaps onto the Duel Runner and she responds, "I don't think my doppelganger isn't giving me much choice, Celestial."

Serenity and the male Duel Runner rider thinks in unison, shocked, _"Celestial?!"_ Soon after, Serenity lands in which her Duel Runner's wings and jets retract into the runner itself.

Sailor Mars asks Sailor Moon, "Hey, Meatball Head, what do you think that you are doing?"

Sailor Moon responds, nervously, "Actually, that's a good question." She activates the Duel Runner and she yelps as she races forward seemly out of control.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, shocked and really concerned, "Sailor Moon!" The others gasp in shock, but Sailor Moon manages to get control of her Duel Runner and she starts to ride it quite well.

Matt asks, surprised, "How is she doing that?"

Joe says, "That's a good question, Matt."

Sailor Moon rides around, somehow getting the hang of the Runner, and she says, amazed, "Wow! I'm actually doing this!"

Serenity rides up and she says, with a smirk, "Not bad for a newbie!" Serenity pushes a button on her Runner and she shouts out, "Now, let's see if you can ride the ride, girlfriend! Speed World Neo, activate!"

The others are shocked and Jack asks, "Wait! Speed World Neo?!"

Crow says, "I never heard of that Speed World before!" An image of a Field Spell with a highway with gates appears on the screen of Serenity's Duel Runner, the Duel Disk portion of her Runner activates while the same card appears on the screen of Sailor Moon's new Runner causing her Duel Disk in her new Runner to activate.

Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Don't I get to practice first?"

Serenity says, "You are going to get practice…In the school of hard knocks, girl! And in the name of the moon, you are going to pay for what you did!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, annoyed, "I keep telling you that I don't know what you are talking about!"

With the others, Davis asks, "Isn't this where one of us…steps in?"

Sailor Saturn asks, "How is our hime riding that Runner?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The Valkyrie Sailor Soldier form is legendary not only for its level of power, but have vast abilities that assist the Sailor Scout. However, the knowledge of those abilities have been lost in which there is only myth and legend around them."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! Are you saying that her Valkyrie powers are helping Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Most likely."

Sailor Mercury says, "I can't help to wonder why we, Sailor Scouts, have forms that are based on the female warrior deities of Norse legend."

Sailor Mars says, "Worry about that later! We need to help Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Agreed."

However, as the others prepare to help Sailor Moon, she and Serenity shout out in unison, "Duel!" Both of them draw five cards from their decks and their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each in which Sailor Moon's eyes widen at some of the cards that she just drew.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Where did I get those cards?!"_

Starting Score:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Serenity: 4000

Serenity says, drawing a card, "My turn! I draw!" Serenity says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice in attack mode!" Soon after, Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice (300/1500), a pyramid shaped monster with an eye on each 'side', appears on the field in attack mode. Serenity says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "Since I have a Wind monster on my field, I can play Speedroid Taketonborg!" Speedroid Taketonborg (600/1200), a bug robot creature, appears on the field in attack mode.

With the others, Leo asks, confused, "What kind of monsters are those?"

Jack says, "Ones that I never seen before."

Serenity yells out, "And now, I tune my Three-Eyed Dice with Taketonborg to Synchro Summon Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Three-Eyed Dice turns into three stars that turn into three stars that surround Taketonborg causing it to become transparent and then a column of light appears on the field while Serenity gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. When she puts it on her duel disk, Hi-Speedroid Kendama (2200/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Crow says, "A Synchro Monster!"

Back to the duel, Serenity says, removing Speedroid Taketonborg (600/1200) monster card from her graveyard, "Now, I play his ability! By removing one Speedroid from my graveyard, you take five hundred points of damage! Take this, jerk!" A beam of light comes from Kendama and slams into Sailor Moon causing her to yelp and skid around for a bit before she regains control of her Runner as she loses 500 life-points.

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask say in unison, shocked, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"What was that?!"_

Serenity says, putting two cards into a slot on her duel disk causing two face-down cards to appear on her touch screen, "I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 3500

Serenity: 4000

Sailor Moon asks, "Can we talk?"

Serenity responds, "I don't like to fight, but I'm not going to back down until you give her back!"

Sailor Moon responds, confused, "Her? Her who?"

Serenity shouts out, "Don't play dumb with me! I know that it is you since you look like me! Now, duel or give her back!"

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "I don't know what you are talking about, but if I have to duel you in order to get you listen, then fine!"

Serenity thinks in her mind, with a sly smirk, _"Go on! This time, I'm ready for your weirdo XYZ monsters, girl!"_

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"I don't know how I got these cards, but I think that they might help me!"_ Sailor Moon says, displays Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), ""I set scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight Timegazer Magician, in the Pendulum Zones and set the Pendulum Scale!"

Serenity asks, confused, "What?" Sailor Moon sets the two cards on the pendulum zones of her duel disk portion of her new Runner causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colored letters to appear in the monster card zones for a second in which the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Suguha with the number 1 appear below Stargazer while the number 8 appears below Timegazer. Serenity asks, confused, "What are those?"

The others are surprised and Davis says, shocked, "I thought that I had those cards!"

Sailor Moon says, "With them, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven now! Now, swing Soul Pendulum!" As a crystal pendulum appears on Sailor Moon's field and swinging between the two columns of light, Sailor Moon puts three cards on her duel disk and she says, "Pendulum Summon! Help me out, everyone! Meteor Dragon, The White Stone of Legend, and the mighty dragon of dimensions: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Soon after, out of a circle of light, Meteor Dragon (1800/2000), The White Stone of Legend (300/250), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Sailor Uranus asks, "Hold up! Doesn't Celestial have that card?" Sailor Celestial goes through her deck and she finds her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card in her deck.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, surprised, _"It's right here! But how does sis have it now? Could Pluto be right and Odd-Eyes gave its 'power' to Sailor Moon too?"_

The male Duel Runner rider thinks in his mind, _"Those aren't the cards that person dueled with last time! I think that we have made a major mistake!"_

Serenity asks, shocked while looking at Odd-Eyes, "What is that monster? Why do I sense such power from it?" Just then Serenity senses something, her Extra Deck is glowing, and she thinks, _"Clear Wing? Why? What are you reacting to? Could it be that monster?"_

Sailor Moon says, "And now, I tune my White Stone of Legend with my Meteor Dragon!" Serenity gasps in surprise as White Stone of Legend turns into a single star that turns into a ring that surrounds Meteor Dragon, turning it transparent, and causing a column of light appear on the field as Sailor Moon gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, but a strange aura comes from the card in which quite a few sense that fact. Sailor Moon chants out, " _Spirit that rules the field from the forest of antiquity, veil yourself in flesh and descend to us! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Moon puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she says, "Let's do this: Ancient Pixie Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Ancient Pixie Dragon (2100/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are multiple gasps and with the former Signers, Crow yells out, flabbergasted, "No way!"

Akiza says, stunned, "It… It looks like Ancient Fairy Dragon!"

Jack says, with a serious tone, "Yes, only darker!"

Just then human Luna yelps and she sees a 'dark smoke' coming from her deck in which she takes out her Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) causing her to ask, "Ancient Fairy?"

The other Signers are shocked and Jack asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Yusei says, looking at the duel, "I don't know, but I know what's causing it."

Sailor Mars says, shocked, "That card…"

Sailor Saturn asks, curiously, "What about it?"

Sailor Uranus says, "I'm getting the same feeling, Mars. I'm getting a bad feeling about that card."

Sailor Moon winches in pain and she thinks in her mind, _"What was…?"_

Serenity yells out, annoyed, "No fair! No fair! Synchro Summoning is our stick! You cheater!"

Sailor Moon gives an unusual annoyed expression and she says, her tone slightly darker than usual, "Oh, yeah! First, I use my White Stone of Legend's ability!" A card comes out of her deck and Sailor Moon says, displaying Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) monster card, "When this is sent to the graveyard, I can take one Blue-Eyes White Dragon and add it to my hand!"

There are gasps and Jack asks, shocked, "Blue-Eyes White Dragon? The ace monster of Seto Kaiba, the only duelist to ever rival Yugi Moto, the King of Games? She has that card?!"

Sailor Moon then says, her tone unusually darker than usual, "Ancient Pixie Dragon's ability activates! Since there is a Field Spell active, I can destroy one monster on the field! Go, Spirit Burial!" Ancient Pixie Dragon unleashes a blast of light that causes Kendama to vanish and Sailor Moon shouts out, "Odd-Eyes, attack her directly! Spiraling Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaps high into the sky and unleashes a powerful breath attack from its mouth right at Serenity.

Serenity says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Widespread Ruin!" One of Serenity's face-down card is revealed to be Widespread Ruin trap card and Serenity says, "Thanks to this card, your strongest monsters gets blasted into moon dust!"

Sailor Moon says, "Timegazer Magician's Pendulum ability activates! When a Pendulum Monster attacks, your trap cards are rendered useless! Inverse Gearwise!" Timegazer Magician activates its power and Serenity's Widespread Ruin is returned face-down.

Serenity says, removing Speedroid Three-Eyed Dice (300/1500) Tuner monster card from her graveyard, "I use the ability of Three-Eyed Dice and remove him from play in order to negate your attack!" Just then a barrier appears and negates Odd-Eyes attack.

Sailor Moon yells out, "Then I attack with Ancient Pixie Dragon!"

As Ancient Pixie Dragon moves in, Serenity says, pushing another button on the touch screen, "I activate my Call of the Haunted!" Serenity's other face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Serenity says, "Thanks to this card, I can revive one monster from my graveyard! Let's ride Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Soon after, Hi-Speedroid Kendama (2200/1600) returns to the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, "The battle is off." Sailor Moon says, putting one card into main slot of her Runner's duel disk, "I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two cards!"

As Sailor Moon draws two cards, Crow says, "Hey! That's a regular spell card! She shouldn't be able to do that!"

Yusei says, "With a regular 'Speed World', yeah, but this 'Speed World Neo' may be different."

Jack says, with a nod, "It seems so."

Sailor Moon puts one card into the main slot of her duel disk and she says, "I use my Psychic Cyclone and use it to destroy one face-down card, but I have to declare if it is a spell or trap card. If I'm right, I get a card. If I'm wrong, then I get a card! And I say that your card is a trap card!" A cyclone comes onto the field, destroys Serenity's face-down card, Widespread Ruin trap card, and Sailor Moon draws a card. She puts one card into the main slot of her duel disk, causing an image of a face-down card to appear on the touch screen of her duel disk, and she says, "I end my turn with a face-down!"

Serenity says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Just then she 'senses' something and she thinks, _"Clear Wing? You want to fight? Why? Well, okay, partner."_ Serenity says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play the Tuner monster, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (100/100), a yellow dice-shaped monster with an eye on each side of the dice monster, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Here it comes."

Serenity yells out, "I tune my Red-Eyed Dice with Kendama!" Red-Eyed Dice turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Kendama, turning it transparent, and Serenity gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck in which she chants out, " _Spread out those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed! Synchro Summon!"_ Serenity puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Let's do this: Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000), a massive white and blue dragon with green see-through wings, massive arms and hands, and its lower half having no feet, but two more green crystal wings, appears on the field in attack mode.

Leo says, "It's huge!" Just then all of the former Signers' decks start to react along with Celestial's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card as well as Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800) Synchro Monster card and then Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that's out on the field roar out as they glow as well.

Crow asks, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Jack says, "Our decks…No, our Synchro monsters!"

Yusei says, "They are reacting to that monster!" Like what happened with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kari, and Sailor Moon winch in pain, but Serenity and the male Duel Runner rider do so as well.

Serenity thinks in her mind, _"What's going on? My body…so hot…Wait! I felt this…when I summoned Clear Wing against…!"_ But then Ancient Pixie Dragon roars out too and Sailor Moon yelps out in pain and agony.

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's happening to her?"

Sailor Mars says, "It's those cards! That Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is similar to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!"

There are gasps and Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Mars is right! I sense a similar power to those two dragons from that dragon!"

Ken asks, "What are these dragons?"

Back in the duel, Serenity shouts out, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, attack Ancient Pixie Dragon!" Clear Wing goes high into the air and dives down on Ancient Pixie Dragon.

Sailor Moon says, a dark snarl forming on her lips, "No way! I play my trap: Strong Guard!" Sailor Moon pushes a button on the touch screen of her duel disk and her face-down is revealed to be a trap card of Stronghold Guardian protecting a monster and Sailor Moon says, "This trap card switches the attack target of your dragon into defense mode and it gains one grand in defense power!" Ancient Pixie Dragon goes into defense mode while its stats go from 2100/3000 to 2100/4000 and Sailor Moon says, "And you can't stop your attack!"

Serenity says, stunned, "No fair!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon slams into Ancient Pixie Dragon, but it is sent flying back and Serenity yelps as she loses 1500 life-points.

Sailor Moon says, "Now, both of us draw one card for every five hundred life-points that you lost!" Sailor Moon and Serenity draw three cards and put them into their dueling hands.

Serenity says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with a face-down." However, Sailor Moon yelp and shakes her head as the horrible memories of SAO flow back into her mind especially all of the death.

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 3500

Serenity: 2500

Tuxedo Mask says, putting his hand on his heart, "Something's wrong…This duel has to end! It has to stop!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Tuxedo Mask is right! We need to stop this duel!" As if to prove them right, a dark aura surrounds Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon says, with tears in her eyes, "Not again…Please not again…"

Serenity asks, confused, "Huh?"

Serenity then yelps in pain and Sailor Moon says, her voice getting darker, "I won't…I can't lose! I will not lose! I will survive!" Sailor Moon then glares at Serenity with completely sinister glow in her eyes and dark enraged expression that's unlike her in which she yells out, "I won't lose to someone like you! You're through! My turn!"

Sailor Moon draws a card and Sailor Jupiter asks, shocked, "What's gotten into her?"

Sailor Mars says, "Those dragons, Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing, have inflicted some kind of 'battle rage' or something on her because I feel some kind of 'primal need' to fight and it is made worse by that other dragon! That dragon, Ancient Pixie Dragon, is making it worse by making her relive her experience in SAO!"

There are gasps and Yolei says, "That's not good."

Tai says, seriously, "That's really bad! That experience already messed us up and she had it the worst!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, with a worried tone, "Sailor Moon, please stop!"

Sailor Moon winches, but she shouts out, with a dark sneer, "Ancient Pixie's ability activates! And now, your overgrown lizard takes a hike! Spirit Burial!"

Serenity responds, "I don't think so! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ability activates! When a level five or higher monster are targeted by another monster's ability, Clear Wing can negate that ability and destroy it! Hit it with Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's wings glow and slam into Ancient Pixie Dragon in which she roars as she explodes in which Serenity says, "Also, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains the monster's attack power to the end of turn!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon then goes from 2500/2000 to 4600/2000!

Leo says, stunned, "Wow! That's like Stardust's ability!"

Jack says, "Not even close, but it is a powerful ability."

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "I activate my Even Playing Field spell card! Now, Odd-Eyes is equal in power to one monster on your field!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 4600/2000 and Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "Odd-Eyes, attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and rip it apart!"

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, concerned, "Sailor Moon!" Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing then engage in a fierce fight with each other before both of them shatter into pieces.

Serenity says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Miracle's Wake!" Serenity's face-down card is revealed to be Miracle's Wake trap card and Serenity says, "And now, I can revive one monster destroyed in battle this turn!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, "With my two Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, I can summon monsters that are levels two to seven to the field! Swing, Soul Pendulum!" Sailor Moon then puts two cards from her hand on her duel disk and then she puts a card that comes out of her Extra Deck on her duel disk in which she says, "Pendulum Summon! Let's go! Luster Dragon number two, Maiden with Eyes of Blue, and revive once more, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Soon after, Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400), Maiden with the Eyes of Blue (0/0), a beautiful young looking blue eyed woman in Native American style clothing, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) come to the field in attack mode.

There are multiple gasps and Serenity says, shocked, "Your dragon was destroyed with mine!"

Sailor Moon responds, in an unusual dark plain tone, "When Pendulum Monsters on the field are destroyed, they are send to the Extra Deck and not the graveyard. Once there, they can be summoned back via Pendulum Summoning!"

There are gasps of shock and Davis asks, stunned, "Whoa! You mean those monsters aren't sent to the graveyard when they are destroyed?!"

Kari says, amazed, "That's incredible!"

Ken says, "It means that even if they are destroyed, they are sent into the Extra Deck where they can be summoned as long as you have right monsters in the Pendulum Zones to create the right 'scale' for them to be summoned back!"

Jack says, "Incredible."

Yusei says, "I agree, Jack. Pendulum Monsters have quite useful abilities and powers and this can change the game."

Just then Luna's deck glows and sends a beam of light into Sailor Moon's Extra Deck slot in which Luna asks, pulling out her Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) Synchro Monster card, "Ancient Fairy Dragon?" On the meanwhile, an image of Ancient Fairy Dragon appears in her mind and in her 'clouded condition', Sailor Moon can't help to react instinctively.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "I tune my Maiden with Luster Dragon number two!" Maiden with the Eyes of Blue turn into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Luster Dragon #2, turning it transparent, and causing a column of light appear on the field as Sailor Moon gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. Sailor Moon then says, " _The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon!_ " Soon after, a brand new Synchro Monster card appears on her new Runner's duel disk and she yells out, "Come on out, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Out of the light, Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000), with her shining blue body and glowing/shining rainbow fairy wings, appears on the field in attack mode.

Crow asks, "Huh? What's going on here?"

Everyone looks at Luna and she says, "I think…No, Ancient Fairy Dragon is trying to help Sailor Moon since she…she is her new partner!" There are more gasps of shock, but then Davis' and Kari's Mark of the Dragon, the Dragon's Head and Dragon's Foot, then glow on their right arms in which Sailor Moon's form glows a bright crimson red as Luna's Mark of the Dragon, the Dragon's Hand, appears on her right wrist in which she shakes her head and as the red glow fades from her form, her expression and her eyes return to normal.

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "What? What happened?"

A female voice booms, **"I have freed you from the 'battle rage' corrupting your mind enhanced by the shadow miasma from my 'sister', Ancient Pixie Dragon, Sailor Moon."** When Sailor Moon looks towards the source, Ancient Fairy Dragon is looking at her and the lovely female voice says, **"The 'battle rage' of these two dimensional dragons is mighty, moon princess. However, their powers are as strong as or even stronger than my own or any of my fellow dragon warriors of the Crimson Dragon! You must hurry and end this duel!"** Sailor Moon then winches in pain with Serenity as Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing roar out again.

Sailor Moon says, in a painful tone while putting one card into the main slot on her duel disk, "I activate my Dragon's Infusion spell card! By discarding one dragon from my hand, one dragon on the field gets the attack power of all dragons on the field that are an equal or less level than the dragon that I discarded!" Sailor Moon puts her Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) monster card into the main slot and she says, in a painful tone, "I…I discard my Blue-Eyes White Dragon and now, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon gains the power of Clear Wing and Ancient Fairy Dragons!"

Serenity asks, stunned, "What?" Odd-Eyes then roars out in power as it goes from 2500/2000 to 7100/2000 and Serenity says, with a smirk, "But you attacked this turn."

Sailor Moon says, removing one card from her graveyard slot, "It won't be a problem when use the second effect of my Dragon's Infusion. When I have dragons on my field and when I remove it from my graveyard, I can play one spell card from my deck, but I'm not allowed to draw on my next turn." Serenity gasps as a card comes out of Sailor Moon's deck and she says, painfully while putting into the main slot, "I activate my Mischief of the Time Goddess! Now, your turn is skipped and I return to my Battle Phase! Odd-Eyes, it is time to attack! Defeat Clear Wing Synchro Dragon now!" The powered up Odd-Eyes leaps in to attack Clear Wing and Sailor Moon says, with a winch, "And my spell card effect should end at the end of my turn, remember, my turn hasn't ended since I just skipped your turn back to my Battle Phase!"

As Odd-Eyes unleashes a beam of energy from its mouth at Clear Wing, Serenity says, pushing a button on her touch screen, "Not going to happen! I activate my Wind Backlash trap card!" Serenity's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a Harpie Lady surrounded by a twister and Serenity says, "When a Wind monster on my field is attacked, it isn't destroyed and you suffer the same battle damage as I do!" Sailor Moon gives a shocked look as a wind barrier surrounds Clear Wing as Odd-Eyes attack slams into it and both Sailor Moon and Serenity yelp as they are hit by 4600 points of damage, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 0 (tie)

Serenity: 0 (tie)

With the end of the duel, the two Duel Runners come to a screeching stop and immediately, Tuxedo Mask leaps into actions and quickly goes over to Sailor Moon, who stumbles out of the Runner, before she faints towards the ground, but Tuxedo Mask catches her in time and puts our armored Sailor Soldier of the Moon into his arms lovingly.

Tuxedo Mask asks, greatly concerned, "Sailor Moon, are you okay?"

Sailor Moon responds, weakly, "Other than a throbbing headache, I'm just peachy." The others immediately go over to Sailor Moon and then they look over to see the male Duel Runner rider with his Duel Runner parked by Serenity's Duel Runner. Serenity has removed her helmet and shaking her head.

Serenity asks, "Anyone got the license number of that dragon?" Just then the male Duel Runner removes his helmet and the others are shocked to see that Serenity's associate looks exactly like Kazuto!

Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto's 'doppelganger' looks at Sailor Celestial and he asks, "Kazuto? Who's that?" Just then Kazuto's 'duplicate' gets an expression that shows revelation and he says, "Oh, I get it. He must be my counterpart in this world, huh? Well, my name is Kuro and something tells me that we just caused a big misunderstanding."

Sailor Mars asks, annoyed, "A 'misunderstanding'?"

Kazuto's 'doppelganger', Kuro, responds, "You see, Serenity and our sister has been kidnapped and we have been traveling other dimensions and worlds to find the kidnappers."

Yolei asks, "Say what?"

Kuro replies, "I know. It sounds like science fiction. Personally, I never believed that it was until now." Kuro tells Serenity, "By the way, Serenity, I don't think that this girl is that 'other Sailor Moon' that we are looking for. That one that you fought before had pink hair and used those weird XYZ monsters and this one used Synchro Monsters like us and those weird new monsters. Plus, look at her, she is a natural blond, isn't she?"

Serenity, who just removed her helmet to show her face, looks at Sailor Moon and she says, "You have a point." Serenity says, rubbing her head and with a nervous tone, "Oops! My bad!"

Plenty of the others nearly do an anime face-fall at this and Sailor Uranus asks, drolly, "Are you kidding me?"

Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "She is like our Meatball Head! Just great!"

Serenity says, looking at Sailor Mars, "Oh, great. Not another Pyro. I get enough of my Sailor Mars back at home. What a hot head!"

Kuro tells Serenity, "This coming from a girl who forced another girl into a Turbo Duel without getting their identity straight, Serenity." Serenity winches and she gives a nervous laugh at that, but then Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, who hasn't left the field with Odd-Eyes and Ancient Fairy, roars out as it glows causing Serenity, Kuro, and their Duel Runners to vanish.

Leo asks, "Hey, where did they go?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon then says, **"Where Clear Wing Synchro Dragon wishes to take them, my friend."**

Everyone looks at Ancient Fairy Dragon and Luna asks, "Ancient Fairy?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon nods her head and she says, **"As you may have realized, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon isn't an ordinary monster. Similar to us, the Signer Dragons, they are filled with powerful energies of their own. This creature, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, is similar to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and from what I could gather from my new partner, you have met another of these dragons before."**

Sailor Mars asks, "Wait! You mean Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon?"

Yolei asks, "Doesn't it feel weird to be talking to a Duel Monster?"

Yusei says, "Ancient Fairy isn't an ordinary monster, Yolei-san."

Luna asks, "Do you know anything about these dragons?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon responds, **"They are very powerful and they are quite dangerous. They are filled with powerful primal forces and forces connected to space and time and it is the reason that they are known as the 'Dimensional Dragons'."**

Sailor Uranus asks, "Dimensional Dragons?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon replies, with a nod, **"That's correct, guardian of the universe. They are powerful dragons and they are dangerous especially due to primal nature of their power. They are drawn to each and drawn to battle each other. If they are summoned to fight against each other, the primal nature of these dragons could cause them to get overwhelmed by their 'battle rage', the need of the Dimensional Dragons to fight each other causing their owners to enter a 'Berserk Mode' and become engulfed by the need to defeat their opponents. Sailor Moon was more vulnerable when the shadow miasma of my 'sister', Ancient Pixie Dragon, caused the painful memories of her time in SAO to be relived in her mind allowing the 'battle rage' of the Dimensional Dragons to take over. However, despite this, my Duel Dragon counterpart, Ancient Pixie Dragon, isn't evil. She is like my shadow and she has an important purpose as I do as one of the Signer Dragons."**

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Which is?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon responds, **"All in due time, young amazon of Jupiter. However, you should know that the Dimensional Dragons are much the same. They aren't evil…"**

Sailor Uranus says, "Their power is just wild and untamed."

The others look at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars says, "That's the feeling that I got. That's the feeling that I got from Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion. All of them are 'primal': Their power is just wild, dominate, untamed, and unbound."

Izzy asks, curiously, "Could this mean that Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial could use those cards is because they may have the ability to harness this 'primal power'?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon replies, with a nod, **"Correct, young warrior of the Digital Realm. You don't have to be a Signer to harness the power of the Dimensional Dragons, but it doesn't hurt. However, there is one thing that you must know: There are FOUR Dimensional Dragons."**

There are gasps and Sailor Venus asks, stunned, "FOUR of these dragons?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon retorts, with a nod, **"That's correct, young amazon of Venus. These four dragons will prove a vital factor in the war ahead and this will be unlike the battles that you have fought separately before, everyone."** Ancient Fairy Dragon tells Luna, **"Luna, you and the previous warriors of the Crimson Dragon must help and train the next generation of Signers. For this will be a war beyond the one that you and your fellow team of Signers have fought before. The Crimson Dragon sensed this and it is why it has chosen a brand new team of Signers."** Ancient Fairy Dragon then looks at Davis and he says, **"And they will be led by the new Star Dragon King. He is the heir of the leader of the first group of Signers in history and he was also the leader of the People of the Stars of that time. A mighty and noble king and now, Daisuke Motomiya has been chosen to be his heir in which he has the power to weld the power of all the Signer Dragons and our counterparts, the Duel Dragons. You have already seen a sample of his power when he has learned to harness the power of Accel Synchro Summon as Yusei Fudo had before."**

Jack asks, "Hold on! Does that mean that this kid…?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a nod, **"Davis also possesses the same power that you and the Legendary Signer possessed: The Burning or Blazing Soul power. However, it will also be wielded by your successor, too."**

Jack asks, shocked, "My successor?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon start to fade and Ancient Fairy Dragon says, **"I can't stay any longer. Sailor Moon, do no fear. I will be by your side for the battles ahead and Luna, even though the Moon Princess is my new partner, I will always be with you."** Soon after, Ancient Fairy and Odd-Eyes fade away into their monster cards on Sailor Moon's new Duel Runner while Sailor Moon is helped to her feet.

Sailor Mars asks, "By the way, Meatball Head, how did you know how to ride like that?"

Sailor Moon responds, nervously, "I actually don't know…I just knew."

Sailor Mars says, drolly, "And I'm not surprised by this."

Just then a female voice says, "It seems like there are always surprises when it comes to this job." When everyone looks to the source, Sailor Orion is escorting Ikuko and Midori into the stadium.

Sailor Celestial says, "M-Miss Kirigaya!"

Sailor Celestial goes over to her mother, who doesn't know that it is her own daughter, and Midori says, "I know you! You are Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial says, mentally nervous while trying to stay calm, "Yes, Kirigaya-san. It is nice to meet you. Your daughter and son sent me to save you when you were kidnapped."

Midori asks, nervously, "Kazuto! Suguha! Are they…?"

Sailor Celestial responds, in a reassuring tone, "They are just fine, ma'am! I can assure you that they are just fine!"

Midori says, with a sigh, "Thank goodness. I've been so worried about Kazuto and Suguha for over two years now. First, Kazuto was trapped in that horrible Sword Art Online. He isn't my son in blood. He is my sister's son, but after she and my brother-in-law died, I took care of him since he was a baby and not only was he was the last reminder of my beloved sister and brother-in-law, he is my son to me. And then two years after Kazuto got trapped in that 'death game', my darling Suguha somehow got her hands on a NervGear and got herself trapped in there to save Kazuto, I…I felt like my heart was going to stop. Both of them are strong, but I was so afraid…Afraid that I would lose both of my children." Midori wipes the tears from her eyes and she says, "I'm sorry, Celestial-san. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a weak smile, "It's all right, m-Kirigaya-san. You have been through a lot for the past two years. I know all about that horror and you are lucky to have both of your children back when so many have died." Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Died…because of that madman…Died because of his need to return my power to the universe. I'm really sorry for hurting you so much, mom. And I'm sorry for keeping this from you, but I need to keep you safe. Maybe I'll tell you this secret…someday…"_ Sailor Celestial's right hand turns into a fist in which plenty of the others notice it. With Sailor Moon, Ikuko and Sailor Moon secretly hug as Sailor Orion looks around in which Davis, Matt, Tai, Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto notice this and understand what Sailor Orion is doing.

( **Elsewhere in Neo Domino City; at the same time** )

Heading into the mayor's office, Lazar is reviewing the footage from the duels of Davis and Sailor Moon along with his associates, whose facial features are still kept unseen, with an interested look on his face.

Lazar says, "Well, this is another twist."

The male figure says, "But not an unwelcome one. Now, we have knowledge on these 'Dimensional Dragons' and we know that Sailor Moon is a Signer as well as a Duel Priestess. She has both Ancient Fairy and Ancient Pixie Dragons as well as the power to harness these 'Dimensional Dragon's' power like her sister."

The female figure says, "We also see that the new Star Dragon King has that power and his abilities are growing excellently. We also have more knowledge on the power of Pendulum."

Lazar says, "Yes, it seems like that if they are destroyed on the field, they are sent to the Extra Deck and not the graveyard which, since they were part of the regular deck and not the Extra Deck, it isn't considered over the Extra Deck limit. And they can also be re-summoned to the field from the Extra Deck by Pendulum Summon as long as the requirements are met on the Pendulum Scale."

The female figure says, "This will revolutionize Duel Monsters as a whole!"

The male figure says, "True, but it will also be one of our greatest weapons in this war."

Lazar asks, confused, "One, sir?"

The male figure responds, "Kayaba supplied the other to Sailor Moon and it is now in the hands of Yusei Fudo and the former Signers."

Lazar asks, amazed, "It is?"

The male figure replies, "It is, Lazar. I want you to keep an eye on them, but now, we need to find the new 'partners' to Red Dragon Archfield, Black-Winged Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon as well as the Duel Priest or Priestess that can weld the Duel Dragon counterparts of Stardust Dragon, Red Dragon Archfiend, Black-Winged Dragon, and Life Stream Dragon's 'sealed form' of Power Tool Dragon."

Lazar says, "I'll see what I can do."

The female figure says, "There is one more thing, Lazar." When Lazar gives a curious look, the female figure says, "Remember what Ancient Fairy Dragon told the others about the 'Dimensional Dragons'? She said that there are FOUR 'Dimensional Dragons'."

Lazar says, "I know that, ma'am…" Lazar yells out, realizing something, "Wait! You mean…?"

The female figure responds, "Yes, Lazar. That dragon must come from the realm of our enemy and we aren't sure THAT Sailor Moon is a friend or foe. Keep your eyes open, Lazar."

Lazar says, with a nod, "I understand, ma'am."

The male figure says, "For now, focus on finding the final new Signers. We have three and the other three must not be far behind."

 _ **July 4, 2025, Juuban District, OSA-P**_

Within OSA-P, the jewelry store owned Molly Baker's/Sailor Nebula's family, we find Molly inside of her room with Sammy Tsukino, who is unconsciously rubbing his right arm, and Molly is talking on the phone.

Molly says, with a smile, "That's great news, Serena! I'm so happy!" Molly hangs up the phone and she tells Sammy, "Sammy, it is okay. Serena has gotten your mother back safe and sound."

Sammy says, with a sigh, "Thank goodness."

Molly's guardian feline, Aurora, brown cat with large blue eyes and a rainbow colored star on top of her forehead, says, in a female voice, "This is getting worse. If the Princess' family is in danger and they know about her."

Molly responds, "I know, Aurora. They may know about me too. And it isn't just youma-like and Negaverse style enemies that we have to face."

Aurora says, with a nod, "We have to face human organizations that are just as dangerous like the organization that brought Uzumaki-san and his two kunoichi friends from their world into ours via the Queen's Gate."

Sammy says, "I can't believe that Meatball Head gets to talk with THE Naruto Uzumaki! Naruto is one of my favorite animes and manga of all time!"

Molly says, with a smile, "Not surprising, Sammy." Molly then notices that Sammy is rubbing his right arm and she asks, "Is something wrong?"

Sammy responds, "My right arm feels all itchy lately."

Aurora tells Sammy, "Well, you should stop before you get a rash, my young friend."

Molly says, "You know that Serena will be on your butt if you do so."

Sammy responds, with a scoff, "With what Meatball Head has to go, despite it being for a very good reason, I think that getting a rash would worry…But then again, my mom has been concerned for us lately."

Molly tells Sammy, "For good reason, Sammy."

Sammy replies, "I know! I know!" Sammy stops rubbing his right arm while Molly and Aurora starts to discuss future plans while Sammy gets a deck of Duel Monsters cards in which he goes through his deck until he stops a Synchro Monster card known as Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) causing an image of another dragon to appear in his mind for moment, but he shakes it off for the moment.

And that's the chapter, everyone! While this story's main crossover with the Yu-Gi-Oh universe is Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds, there are going to be elements of the other Yu-Gi-Oh 'seasons' added into it ranging from the original Yu-Gi-Oh to the newest one of the series, Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, which you already saw in the first chapter with the cards that were used in the Suguha and Sayer duel of that chapter. The 'war of the four dimensions' is also going to play a part in the story, but you are going to have to read and find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	4. Taking Flight All Over

Well, folks, we are back for the latest chapter and I have to say that Hinata, Sakura, and Naruto aren't going to be standing around and having the others protect and save them. Nope! They are going to be kicking their enemies' butts before long in many different ways, but as I have said before, you are going to have to read and see what I mean, everyone! Yet again, before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 4: Taking Flight All Over**

 _ **July 4, 2025 (Earth Time), Elemental Countries, Leaf Village**_

Deep within the Elemental Countries, the home 'world' of Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, we find ourselves within the home of said three ninjas, the Leaf Village, where we find Tsunade Senju, Fifth Hokage or fifth leader of the Leaf Village, inside of her office and behind her desk as she rubs her head.

Tsunade says, with a snarl, "Those old farts give me a headache."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "They always do, hime." Tsunade then looks to see none other than Jiraiya, Tsunade's former teammate and a fellow Sannin, the title that she, Jiraiya, and their former teammate, the traitor, Orochimaru, have been given due to their exploits in previous ninja wars, coming in through the window.

Tsunade says, "Don't you ever use the door."

Jiraiya responds, "Where is the fun in that?"

Tsunade tells Jiraiya, "What do you want?"

Jiraiya responds, with a smile, "I've found our lost gaki and his two girlfriends."

Tsunade yells out, stunned, "What?"

Jiraiya says, "Quiet, Tsunade! Do you want those Danzo and sensei's former teammates to hear you? I thought that you had enough of them."

Tsunade says, "Fine! Just tell me."

Jiraiya responds, with a serious tone, "It is just as I thought. They have been taken to another world through the Queen's Gate."

Tsunade asks, "The Queen's Gate? Isn't that just a myth?"

Jiraiya says, "Not anymore. There are a few people that are knowledgeable about that in the world that Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are in and it also explains why they can't be reversed summoned. The space-time energies prevent them from using another form of 'space-time transport' just like the legends say. But that's not the only problem. These people that took them also made a seal that prevents reserve summoning. Sakura can summon Katsuyu and Naruto can still summon the Toads, but they can't be reserved summoned back. And personally, I'm surprised that you gave her the ability to summon Katsuyu."

Tsunade responds, "Sakura has her faults, but she has proven a good student."

Jiraiya says, "Anyway, we know why they had those strange devices. They come from a world where a lot of people don't have the ability to use chakra. I'm not saying that they don't have chakra, but the majority may have civilian levels at best, however, it doesn't mean that they can't match us, ninja, in combat."

Tsunade asks, "What do you mean?"

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, "It seems like that there are beings and people there with powers that use energies other than chakra with one of them having an energy that's the power of creation itself."

Tsunade asks, stunned, "What?"

Jiraiya says, with a nod, "That's what Sakura, Hinata, and the gaki reported. And what they got from their new enhanced abilities, it is no joke."

Tsunade asks, curiously, "Wait! 'Enhanced abilities'? You don't mean…?"

Jiraiya says, with a sneer, "It seems like they were captured by someone that's just as horrible as Orochimaru, hime." Tsunade gives a glare and Jiraiya says, with a nod, "I know. We're not going to know how extensive the 'changes' to them until we can examine them. And there is a reason why they knew quite about Naruto and actually, us, in general." Jiraiya then whispers something into Tsunade's ear and her eyes widen at this.

Tsunade yells out, shocked, "You're kidding me?"

Jiraiya responds, shaking his head, "No, hime. I wish that I was. I was shown the evidence back at the Toads' home territory, but I had to keep it there from preventing to fall into the wrong hands and I mean, Danzo's hands for one thing." Jiraiya tells Tsunade, "Tsunade, Minato was right. His son is the one. He is the one from prophecy. The one destined to change our world, but while that hasn't changed, the Toads tell me the prophecy is in flux."

Tsunade asks, confused, "What do you mean 'in flux'?"

Jiraiya responds, seriously, "It means that it isn't known how Naruto is going to lead our world to peace if he succeeds in his mission as the chosen protector of our world. Remember, Tsunade, he knows EVERYTHING now."

Tsunade says, with a nod, "I see. So that everything that he read will most likely not come about that way."

Jiraiya says, nodding his head, "Yeah. Even your own student is asking why the Uzumaki clan wasn't so mention if Naruto's clan symbol is on the back of every Chunin and Jonin vest."

Tsunade says, with a sneer, "Ironic coming from Sakura." Tsunade says, with a sigh, "However, I can't blame her for her family's actions."

Jiraiya says, "Gamabunta tells me that while he was pissed off at his dad for what he did, he understood what he did was for the sake our world, but he can tell is that gaki may not be pleased what about was done to his family and clan and that might be an understatement."

Tsunade says, "No kidding, Jiraiya."

Jiraiya tells Tsunade, "Tsunade, the power that I told you about." When Tsunade looks at Jiraiya, he says, "The reason that those people took Naruto was partially for his healing factor from both Kyuubi and his Uzumaki heritage, but the main reason was because that Naruto possesses that same power of creation that I just mention."

Tsunade asks, shocked, "What?"

Jiraiya says, "It is a power that I heard about from the Toads and it is supposed to be a myth, but based on what they said, it is no myth. Naruto possesses a power that's beyond all nine of the Biju."

Tsunade slaps her head and she says, with a sigh, "And if he taps into that power and the Leaf stands against his heritage…"

Jiraiya says, with a nod, "Naruto could conquer or destroy the Leaf without half trying." Jiraiya says, with a sly smirk, "However, I think that won't be a problem if the strongest of those that could stand against him could 'disappear'."

Tsunade asks, "What do you mean by that?" Jiraiya whispers something else into Tsunade's ear and she asks, flabbergasted, "What?"

Jiraiya tells Tsunade, with a nod, "Yeah, it's true! The noble Uchiha aren't what they are supposed to be. If we want to use this against Danzo and get his crimes made public, he will be out of the picture before he can cause any more damage that he already caused by helping the creation of the Akatsuki." Jiraiya says, with a smirk, "Which is why I took the liberty of getting leverage and didn't come as fast I should have, hime." Jiraiya takes out some files, Tsunade grabs them, and after she looks at them, she gains a smirk on her lips.

Tsunade says, "About time that you did something, you pervert."

Jiraiya says, "Hey, I'm a SUPER pervert! Get it right!" Jiraiya says, seriously, "Anyway, we had better work fast in case one of his agents are disguised as regular ANBU in this room!"

Tsunade yells out, "Shizune!" Soon after, Shizune, Tsunade's first student and her assistant, runs into the room and she is surprised to see Jiraiya there.

Shizune asks, "What is it, my lady?"

Tsunade responds, "Get as many Jonin and ANBU ready as possible! Danzo has been charged with high treason against the Leaf Village and we are moving to arrest him immediately!"

Shizune asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Tsunade shouts out, seriously, "Do it now before that viper can make his escape from justice!"

Shizune responds, "Yes, my lady!"

After Shizune leaves the room, Jiraiya says, "This could cause a civil war."

Tsunade says, "I know, but the spirit of Naruto's parents have been in pain every single day for all the crap that this village gave Naruto and the Uzumaki clan as a whole. It is time that my grandmother's clan, Kushina, and Naruto get their dues and hopefully, it could lead us to a better future by restoring the 'Will of Fire' of my grandfather and granduncle."

Jiraiya says, "Hopefully, when the gaki returns, the Leaf will have turned around for the better."

Tsunade says, with a nod, "And after we are done, you are telling me about this world and how you got this evidence. Danzo is not one to make mistakes, if any, you can exploit to take him down."

Jiraiya says, with a grin, "Let's just say that Naruto's new friends have quite a few 'cuties' that can really help." Tsunade glares at Jiraiya and he says, nervously, "Hey, I'm not making this up and trust me, these are women that you don't want to piss off! Especially that spit-fire that had that power that I told you about! Man, if she didn't have that, she would be something with the power to possibility obliterate planets and solar systems…"

Tsunade asks, shocked beyond belief, "Eh?!"

Jiraiya says, nervously, "Oops."

Tsunade says, shaking her head, "What kind of people did Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata meet up with? However, it does want me to meet with the women part of the group."

Jiraiya says, nervously, "I was afraid that you would say that hime." Tsunade glares at Jiraiya and he nervously smiles in which Tsunade motions for him to come with her in which he does so without question, partially not to get knocked clean out of the village by Tsunade's super-strength and the other part wanting to be part of taking down of Danzo.

 _ **July 6, 2025, Gates of Time**_

At the Time Gates, Sailor Nebula is walking over to Sailor Pluto and the two of them nod as they 'greet' each other in this way.

Sailor Nebula asks, "How goes everything?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It seems to be going well."

Sailor Nebula says, "Normally, we wouldn't be able to do anything, but since Naruto possession Etherion and he reacted to Dark Rebellion, Odd-Eyes, and Clear Wing…"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod and finishing Nebula, "He has a connection to the 'Dimensional Dragons' as our two princesses and our prince do along with Sailor Sun and her prince, the new Star Dragon King."

Sailor Nebula says, "The future of his world changed the instant that he was taken out of it."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Naruto will prove to be an important factor in the battles and the war ahead."

Sailor Nebula says, with a sigh, "Yes, but I'm afraid that Serena and Suguha won't be able to handle this war especially Serena. SAO has already taken its toll on her heart and spirit and what happened in that duel…"

Sailor Pluto says, with a concerned tone, "I know, Nebula. I'm fearful too. She is vulnerable since the 'damage' has yet to repair itself, but I hope that with our help, she can overcome the darkness within her and overcome the power of the Duel Dragons and Dimensional Dragons."

Sailor Nebula says, "The Dimensional Dragons…I never seen such cards…such monsters before."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "They have great power within them. They might rival or exceed the power of the Signer and Duel Dragons and there is something else, Nebula." When Sailor Nebula looks at her, Sailor Pluto says, "Ancient Fairy said that there are FOUR Dimensional Dragons."

Sailor Nebula asks, surprised, "Four?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "The ones that we know are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

Sailor Nebula states, "Wait! Pendulum…XYZ…Synchro…Hold on! Could there be…?"

Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Nebula in reply, nodding her head, "I believe so. The final dragon must be a Fusion Dragon."

Sailor Nebula says, confused, "If that's true, all of these dragons have a connection with the Extra Deck."

Sailor Pluto says, "While that's a part of it, there may be more to it than that."

Sailor Nebula says, "Anyway, Pluto, I have got a bit of news."

Sailor Pluto asks, curiously, "Oh?"

Sailor Nebula says, with a sigh, "It seems like the government is getting 'interested' in us and our battles."

Sailor Pluto says, with a sigh, "I knew that it would come to this as our battles with the Dark Agency and our other enemies are public for one thing and they have turned the city into a battlefield."

Sailor Nebula says, "However, if they get involved, there are going to be more casualties."

Sailor Pluto says, "I know. And if they find out about Naruto-san and his two friends brought to our world…"

Sailor Nebula responds, "I rather not."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes, it is the reason that we were allowed to do this. Right now, Naruto is a vital ally in the war ahead of us and he needs less problems back home especially when it is turned into a battlefield for our ongoing war."

Sailor Nebula asks, shocked, "You don't think…?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "I don't think, Nebula…I KNOW. They already went to his world to kidnap Naruto-san and his two fellow female ninja in order to use them to create an army of super-soldiers."

Sailor Nebula says, "Yeah, you have got a point."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "Anyway, we must return back to Earth."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "Yes, you're right."

 _ **July 6, 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Within the Kirigaya household, we find Kazuto within his room and going to his bed as well as looking at his new Amusphere, which replaced his NervGear after he escaped SAO and started ALO, and thinking about what happened about a few days ago.

Flashback; July 4, 2025, Neo Domino City

Right now, we are inside of the Kaiba Dome within Neo Domino City and it is the aftermath of the duel between Sailor Moon and her silver haired counterpart, known simply as Serenity, in which she and a 'duplicate' of Kazuto, known as Kuro, vanished and Sailor Orion had just arrived with the recently freed Ikuko Tsukino and Midori Kirigaya.

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Mom!" Everyone then looks to see Kazuto running towards his mother.

Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon think in unison, surprised, _"Kazuto?!"_

Midori asks, surprised, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto comes over and he asks, "Mom, are you okay?"

Midori responds, with a smile, "Yes, I am. Thanks to the Sailor Scouts' efforts."

Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "Thanks a lot, Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "It is no problem."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Just doing our jobs."

Sailor Mars whispers, a bit annoyed, "Really?"

Sailor Venus whispers back, with a nervous smile, "We need to keep up the act. Remember, Celestial's mom doesn't know that it is her daughter and that Kazuto knows about us."

Sailor Uranus asks, "How did you get here kid?"

Kazuto responds, nervously, "Well…"

Just then another male voice shouts out, "Hey, guys!" Everyone then looks to see Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata coming towards them and a few of the others slap their foreheads.

Davis says, "That explains a lot."

Tai asks, in a whisper and nervously, "Why do I get the feeling that there is going to be a news story about giant toads?" Plenty of the others can't help to nod their heads in agreement with Tai.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in Kazuto's room, he remembers that it wasn't the case as Tai imagined it and it was actually Hinata that helped them get to Neo Domino City so quickly when she gained access to the evolved form of the Byakugan, known as the Tenseigan that allows a powerful chakra shroud, known as Tenseigan Chakra Mode, to be used which allows the creation of a powerful Yin-Yang Release ability known as Truth-Seeker Balls. The chakra shroud allowed Hinata to fly, though she was hard pressed since she just gained her new powers, and she used it and the Truth-Seeker Balls to transport them there. Hinata isn't the only one with new powers as Naruto also gained the power of Wood Style since the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju, had the power/chakra of Asura as Asura's previous 'incarnation' in the past in which Asura's 'spirit' had taken a piece of the First Hokage's power with him when he died in which the experiments on Naruto managed to give him the First Hokage's power down his DNA. It made the others also wonder what the captors of the three ninja did to them in their experiments and Ami, Darien, and Trista took samples of their DNA and multiple scans to see what happened which really annoys Naruto, but Sakura and Hinata convinced him that it was for the best.

However, Kazuto was worried about what happened in the Kaiba Dome as his sister explained it to him…

Flashback; July 5, 2025, Dicey Café

Inside of the Dicey Café, which is quite since it is the daytime and Andrew's business is better for evenings, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Ryoutarou, and Andrew, who is behind the bar and preparing for the next evening's business, are with Suguha as she looks at her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card as she explains what happened in the Kaiba Dome yesterday in which the others are shocked is a major understatement.

Ryoutarou says, shocked, "You're kidding me!"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "I wish that I was."

Kazuto says, "No wonder I felt pain while I was on my way there."

Andrew says, "And I thought that we had already seen it all."

Keiko asks, "So, there is 'another Kazuto' and 'another Serena'?"

Kazuto says, "Alternate versions, Keiko. It is like what you see on science fiction shows, films, and novels. That 'Kuro' person is an alternate version of me and that 'Serenity' person is another version of Serena. And that means that pink haired 'doppelganger' is another version of Serena from another alternate reality or something like that."

Suguha says, "Yeah, I know. People tend to think that alternate dimensions, universes, and realities are one and the same and they can be in certain situations, but they typically aren't the same thing. I mean, there can be alternate dimensions in the same universe."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "And you would know that best as the Sailor Soldier of Reality, Sugu."

Suguha retorts, with a smirk, "Very funny, big brother."

Asuna asks, "Is Serena-chan okay?"

Kazuto says, "She is quite shaken up by the experience and reliving what happened in SAO…Something tells me that she is going to need this venture into ALO."

Rika says, "From the way that you are saying it, it is a big 'no duh'."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Damn it! After trying to help her 'heal', this crap has to happen."

Kazuto says, "I know, Sugu. We're all worried about her." Kazuto tells Suguha, "However, I'm worried about you after learning about these 'Dimensional Dragons' and what they can do to you in your condition, Sugu."

Suguha responds, "Big brother, I'm just fine."

Kazuto responds, with a serious tone, "No, you aren't Sugu! You know that I already got Raye and Trista to reveal what's wrong!"

The others are confused and Keiko asks, "What's do you mean?"

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Thanks a lot, big brother."_

Asuna asks, curiously and a bit concerned, "What do you mean Kirito-kun?"

Suguha sighs and she responds, "Remember what happened during my fight with Kayaba?"

Rika says, "No joke that we remember that fight. It was incredible."

Keiko says, with a nod, "And scary. I was so afraid when he impaled you against the wall…Sorry."

Asuna says, "I think that it is the memory that none of us wish to remember, Keiko."

Suguha says, "You see, the spirits of Aaron, Sachi-san, and Diabel-san came to me and helped me gain the strength to achieve Valkyrie Sailor Scout form and my Keyblades. Well, it came with a price."

Andrew says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "You see, I…I also possess many of the memories of them including how they died."

There are gasps from the others, minus Kazuto, Rika asks, stunned, "You're kidding me?"

Ryoutarou asks, shocked and stunned, "Holy crap! You mean you experienced how the three of them got killed?"

Kazuto says, with a solemn tone, "Including what the NervGear did to them."

Andrew asks, looking at Suguha stunned, "Whoa, girl! How can…How can you be still sane?"

Suguha says, solemnly, "I keep asking that question myself."

Asuna says, her hands over her mouth, "Suguha-chan…"

Rika asks, remembering something, "Wait! You said that Raye and Trista know this?"

Kazuto responds, "Yeah. She went to Raye and Trista and she had ordered them to keep quiet about it."

Keiko asks, "She can do that?"

Asuna says, "Well, Suguha-chan is Serena-chan's younger sister, making her a Moon Princess, and the other Scouts, minus Kari-chan, Shion-chan, and Suguha-chan, herself, are tasked to guard the Lunarian royal family."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's right, but as a Moon Prince, I have the 'authority' to override Sugu's orders to Raye and Trista which they were quite glad for especially since she refused to have those memories sealed by the two of them."

There are gasps and Andrew says, "No freaking way!"

Asuna asks Suguha, "Why wouldn't you do that?"

Suguha yells out, strongly, "Because I don't want them to be forgotten!"

There are surprised looks and Rika asks, "Forgotten?"

Suguha responds, with a sigh, "Sachi-san…Aaron…and all of the others weren't just 'players'…They were people! Many of those that died were innocent people that got trapped in the madness of a jerk that couldn't let go of the past and used them for his twisted plans including awakening my powers for one thing!"

Asuna says, "But it isn't your fault like it isn't Serena-chan's fault, Suguha!"

Suguha replies, "Is it?! I could have ended it long ago if I had just…"

Kazuto responds, "Trista said that there was no guarantee that he wouldn't have been reborn if you struck him down, Sugu."

Suguha responds, with a serious expression that's slightly darker than her usual self, "And there was a high possibility that it would have, big brother." Suguha says, "But that's not the point! You know how events like SAO are put in the history books! So, how will Aaron, Sachi, and the others end up? Nameless 'players'? Who is going to tell their stories? Are they going to become forgotten…as the tragedy of the Moon Kingdom?" The others give stunned looks as Suguha pinches the bridge of her nose.

Asuna tells Suguha, "They won't be forgotten Suguha. Not as long as we remember them."

Suguha says, "And that's why I'm keeping their memories. Their memories…their lives deserve to be told."

Kazuto asks, "Sugu?" When Suguha looks at Kazuto, he asks, "Why can't you let him go? You beat Kayaba and you left SAO behind! Why do you let him haunt you?"

Suguha's eyes widen and she then replies, with a sigh, "When I, as Princess Selene, died, I felt that I failed everyone and I died with pain and regret in my heart. The pain lasted into this life, big brother. As far back as I could remember, I always felt out of place and I always ignored it in which I felt that it was due to our 'separation' when you found out the truth about our parents or what happened when I found out, but I was just fooling myself. The truth is…part of me never left the Silver Millennium behind."

Keiko asks, curiously, "But I thought that you said that you found peace when you defeated Kayaba?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "In a way, I did. The instant that I defeated Kayaba and finished SAO, it felt…It felt like a great weight was lifted off my shoulders. I knew that then and there, I could move onto the future, but it left me more questions than relief."

Asuna asks, "Questions?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "Where do I go from here? What is that future beyond the Silver Millennium? Beyond SAO? And also, Princess Selene is a part of who I am, but where does Princess Selene end and where does Suguha Kirigaya begin? And what if…What if he was right about me? What if I am nothing more than just a warrior? Those are the questions that are burning in my mind."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "The part of you that's Princess Selene has been needing to resolve things with Kayaba for so long despite you not knowing it until you regained your memories of the Silver Millennium and now that you have fulfilled, that part of you is confused about your purpose. You are still fighting Kayaba even now, aren't you?"

The others, minus Suguha, give looks of surprise and Suguha says, solemnly, "Yeah, I guess I am."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "We're all here for you, Sugu. You know that, but while we can help you, I think…I know that these questions that can only be answered by you alone. However, I know one thing: You are more than just a warrior. You are more than defined by your powers as Sailor Celestial, Sugu. While I wish that you didn't do that with your life, you risked it to come to SAO to bring him home and you fought to save not only me, but all of the others trapped in SAO."

Asuna says, with a smile, "It takes true bravery, Suguha-chan."

Rika says, with a grin, "With a bit of insanity." Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha glare at Rika and she says, with a nervous grin, "Just kidding! Just kidding!" The others share a giggle soon after and Kotone and Shion arrive on the scene to enjoy a 'private party' between friends in Andrew's café before business starts up.

End Flashback; Return to Present

As Kazuto prepares to log into ALO, he thinks, _"Sugu isn't the only one suffering from 'identity crisis'. For over two years, I have been a swordsman in SAO and now, I'm back in the real world. No, it is like Kirito, the Black Swordsman of SAO has finally gone to rest and Kazuto Kirigaya has taken over once again. But while that part of me has gone to rest, Kirito is still there. He is forever a part of me as Asuna the Lightning Flash is a forever a part of Asuna now. Now that Kirito of SAO can rest, what is the purpose for Kazuto Kirigaya? Where do I, as Kazuto, go from here? Maybe it is the reason that I want to research virtual reality. Anyway, Serena told me that she suffered her own identity crisis after she gained the Silver Crystal and it was revealed she was the reincarnation of Princess Serenity. All Serena wanted to be a normal girl, fall in love, and get married. She was as pure as any diamond and she had to go through a lot before SAO, but SAO was the real big struggle for her. Despite all of her power and abilities that helped her restore things as before in her battles as Sailor Moon, she was completely powerless in SAO other than her skills and abilities that she gained in the game world of Aincrad. Unlike her previous battles as Sailor Moon before SAO, it didn't end up 'all right' in the end since those who died will never return."_ Kazuto shakes his head as he knows what those thoughts are leaning and decides to log into ALO since today is a big day for ALO since the major update with the new 'Grand Quest' is starting today.

 _ **July 6, 2025, Neo Domino City, Satellite Sector**_

Inside of Yusei's shop within the Satellite Sector, Yusei, Jack, and Crow are looking at some kind of projection system as Akiza, Leo, Luna, and Carly run into the room.

Leo yells out, "Hey, Yusei!"

Crow asks, with a smile, "Hey, you guys? What are you doing here? Isn't it the 'big day' in ALO?"

Akiza says, "Well, Trudge has just gotten back with the report on that robot."

Jack asks, "So? Don't keep us in suspense! What was that thing?"

Luna says, "Trudge says that it was based on the same 'duel bots' like 'Ghost'."

Yusei says, with a nod, "Thought so."

Crow asks, "Wait! I thought that Yliaster disbanded after we took care of the Emperors and Z-One as well as change the future. Isn't Yliaster gone?"

Jack says, "Doesn't mean that there are some members that aren't pleased with the results, Crow." Jack asks Carly, "So, what are you doing here Carly?"

Carly responds, "What do you think Jack? I'm here to get the scoop on those awesome new Pendulum Monsters!"

Crow asks, stunned, "How did you learn about the Pendulum Monsters?"

Jack says, looking at Leo, "I have a good idea."

Leo rubs his head nervously and Leo asks, trying to change the subject, "By the way, Yusei, what are you working on?"

Yusei responds, "A brand new Solid Vision system."

Luna asks, "A brand new Solid Vision system?"

Crow responds, with a grin, "Made by Sailor Moon's bad uncle himself, Luna."

Leo asks, confused, "Sailor Moon's bad uncle?"

Akiza yells out, realizing, "You mean Kayaba developed a new Solid Vision system?"

There are gasps from Luna, Leo, and Carly and Yusei says, with a nod, "That's right. He gave the specs of it in 'data pack' after Suguha had defeated him at the end of SAO along with a few other things."

Crow says, with a grin, "Including quite a bit of money from what I heard."

Jack says, with a snort, "He owed her, but money won't replace two years of nightmare for her and all of the others that he trapped in the game including the four thousand that he murdered. His poor family especially our Moon girl have to hide the fact that they are biological related to him and Kayaba's own parents, which are the Moon girl's own grandparents for a fact, are in hiding in a government protection program! And don't get me started at the people at Argus!"

Crow says, annoyed, "You know it, Jack! I mean, come on, if he could fool his own family, the people at Argus didn't sense a thing."

Yusei says, "It is human nature. While I understand that, I don't approve of it." Yusei says, "Anyway, it seems like Kayaba developed a revolutionary new form of Solid Vision that could change the game of Duel Monsters forever. It is called 'Solid Vision with mass' or simply, 'REAL Solid Vision'."

Carly asks, confused, "REAL Solid Vision?"

Jack responds, "Meaning that Solid Vision projections will be more than holograms, Carly."

Crow replies, in a classic joking tone, "It will be more technology based version of Psychic Duelist's powers or the powers of a Dark Signer."

Jack glares at Crow and there are gasps of shock in which Akiza asks, "You mean that this Solid Vision can make monster attacks real like a Psychic Duelist, like me, or a Dark Signer?!"

Yusei says, "It is more than that. It will allow the Solid Vision projections to have physical presence."

Jack says, "Simply put. When I summon my Red Dragon Archfield with this kind of system, I can leap onto its back and fly around on it."

Leo yells out, "No way!"

Yusei says, "And it won't be just the monsters, Leo. If you play a Field Spell, like Spider Web for example, this Solid Vision can allow you to leap onto the web and climb up it as if it was a real life spider web."

Luna says, shocked, "That's…That's incredible, Yusei!"

Jack says, "And it is the final piece that we need to create a brand new form of dueling that Yusei, Crow, and I have been working on. If it works, we will become legends like Seto Kaiba and Maxamillion Pegasus."

Carly asks, amazed, "Really, Jack?"

Yusei says, "I think that you are getting ahead of yourself, Jack."

Jack tells Yusei, "Yusei, this piece of technology solves the programs that we had developing our new Action Duels."

Yusei says, "And the scans and the details show that those duel disks that Kayaba also developed can make it happen, Jack. However, you have to remember if the monsters have become solid, their attacks have become 'real' too and that could cause real injuries unless we design security systems to prevent such things."

Jack says, "Good point, Yusei."

Carly asks, "Why would Kayaba design such a thing?"

Crow says, with a plain tone, "Based on what we know, this happened during his early developments days on Sword Art Online."

Jack says, "By the looks of it, before the thing with the Full-Dive, his plan for his 'castle' was via the use of this new Solid Vision system because Yusei and I just mentioned, this Solid Vision system will give Solid Vision a 'physical presence' meaning that it won't be just original life-like holograms anymore. Later on, he got rid of the idea to focus on the Full-Dive system for the terror that he committed."

Yusei says, "Well, hopefully, we can use some of his technology to good use."

Crow says, with a nod, "No kidding, Yusei."

Carly asks Jack, "So, what's this new type of duel that you, Yusei, and Crow have been working on?" Soon enough, Yusei, Jack, and Crow then start to explain about their idea for a new form of dueling in which they are calling it Action Duels.

 _ **July 6, 2025, ALO, Alne**_

Inside of the virtual world of Alfheim Online, ALO for short, Kirito flies up to a small floating island in the skies above Alne and looking in a direction ahead of him.

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito!" Kirito looks to see Leafa and Usagi flying up towards him and landing nearby.

Kirito says, "Hey, Leafa. Nice to see you, too, Usagi."

Leafa asks, with a sigh, "What are you thinking logging in before me? Were you that eager to start?"

Usagi asks Leafa, with a smile, "Do you really have to ask that question?"

Leafa responds, "Good point, Usagi…Well, I think that I can call you 'sis' from now on."

Usagi replies, with a smile, "As long as I can call you the same…sis."

Usagi and Leafa giggle and Leafa tells Kirito, "It's finally complete, Kirito." Kirito, Leafa, and Usagi look up in which the skies orbiting the World Tree, there are massive floating continents and islands in the skies of ALO.

Kirito responds, "Yeah. A new update with all brand new areas to explore. The legendary floating continent of Svart Alfheim: The realm of the deities of light and darkness."

Usagi says, with a smile and a giggle, "I know. It is so amazing."

Kirito says, with a smile, "It has been only a few months since we joined, ALO, Usagi, but we've all waited for this update. I can't wait to see what's here."

Leafa says, "I can tell, big brother. You have that 'must level' look in your eyes."

Usagi asks, curiously, "Isn't ALO a 'skill based' game and not a 'level based' game?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "That's not what Leafa meant, Usagi. And also, we can 'level up' our skills."

Usagi says, "Yeah, I know. It is pretty incredible. You need to be proficient at a certain level not only to use Sword Skills, but to be able to use certain kinds of weapons."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Not surprising since there are plenty of weapons that come with unique abilities and 'skills' that rival or even exceed the weapons of SAO, Usagi-chan."

Leafa says, "Leafa says, "We should get going, you two. The others could be waiting for us. So, enough staring! It's time to go!"

Leafa spreads out her green fairy wings, takes flight, and Usagi says, with a smile, "Wait for me, Leafa!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Let's go, Usagi!" Kirito spreads out his Spriggan style fairy wings while Usagi spreads out her Undine style fairy wings and the three of them take off for the new landmasses by the World Tree, the center of the virtual world of Alfheim Online also known as ALO. Soon enough, Leafa, Kirito, and Usagi land on one of the landmasses and it is known as Woglinde, the Island of Meadows, in which they are out on a grassy field with hills and such with small floating islands all over the place.

Usagi says, "Wow. This is amazing."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I know, Usagi."

Kirito says, "We're finally here on Svart Alfheim."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah. Now, we can write our own story and adventure."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Just then they hear a yawn and a familiar female voice says, "Daddy!" Out of Kirito's jacket pocket, Yui, in her Navigation Pixie form, comes out and she says, "You finally came. Is it just you, Leafa, and Auntie Usagi today?"

Leafa says, "For now. We're meeting up the others later."

Usagi says, "Your daddy left the others far behind, Yui-chan. He just couldn't wait to come here."

Kirito retorts, with a smirk, "Oh, yeah? Where are the other Scouts, Usagi?"

Usagi gives a yelp and Yui says, with a giggle, "I'm not surprised that daddy came here before the others. Thanks to Ami-chan, Strea and I have our own special place in the new special computer where we can stay when we aren't in ALO."

Kirito gives a nervous look and he asks, "Yui, do you know where we are?"

Yui responds, with a nod, "Right now, we are on the first land of the floating continent of Svart Alfheim. This is the lowest level zone of the new continent and it is called Woglinde, the Island of Meadows."

Usagi says, looking at the grassy field ahead of her, "Good name."

Yui says, "In order to clear Svart Alfheim, you have to do it one island at a time and gaining access to more levels or simply put, you beat one island to move onto the next."

Kirito says, "Thank you, Yui."

Leafa says, "So, what's next, big brother. I think that we should get down the basics to make sure that you are handling everything in ALO okay."

Yui says, "I believe that Leafa is right. ALO might be based on a copy of SAO's sever and elements of SAO, including Sword Skills, got transferred, but there are a lot of differences in this world, daddy."

Usagi says, "Especially the flying."

Leafa says, with a giggle, "Yes, I can remember when you and the others first came to ALO and the girls, Dai, Akari, and I helped you, big brother, and the others that also just joined ALO to fly."

Flashback; April 12, 2025, ALO, Butterfly Valley

At Butterfly Valley, our group is assembled together to start the first lesson of flying for the SAO survivors of the group that wasn't part of ALO. After yesterday's 'incident' with Flare and Sigurd, the group decided to take a breather in which they returned to Alne where Leafa, Dai, Akari, and the others took the group on a tour of the former capital of Alfheim. After the 'reboot', there was a brand new city in the World Tree, Yggdrasil City, in which half of the population of Alne migrated there. Today, after scouting out the area to make sure that there are no 'surprises', the group prepares for their first lesson in Voluntary Flight, the way of flying without using the control stick.

Makoto says, "This time, we won't be interrupted."

Leafa says, "That's good." Leafa tells Kirito, "Sorry about that."

Kirito says, with a smile, "No problem, Leafa. We learned quite a bit about ALO from that experience."

Lisbeth says, "Yeah, no kidding."

Silica says, with a smile, "You were just incredible out there."

Leafa says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, thanks."

Klein says, with a grin, "Man, you and Kirito have to be siblings! That Sword Skill was awesome!"

Hino says, "Well, Klein, remember that creating an OSS isn't easy."

Makoto says, "No joke! You have to remember that you can't use the system to help."

Asuna says, "Normally that shouldn't be possible."

Kirito says, "True, Asuna. However, I think that experiences in a Full-Dive environment may be the cause of it. You have it also remember that with her over a year of experience in a Full-Dive herself, Sugu is also expert in kendo, which gives her incredible focus and concentration which are vital especially in a VRMMO like this one."

Agil says, with a nod, "That's a good point, Kirito."

Haruka says, "That isn't surprising. Since ALO is a skill based game, Leafa's ability have allowed her to go beyond even other ALO players that have more hours than her. We've always suspected that she has massive 'real world ability' since she defeated opponents that have more time in ALO than she does. It is the reason that she is known as one of the Five Great Sylphs like Makoto and I."

Makoto says, with a grin, "And how she is the newest member of the Great Nymphs of ALO."

Leafa asks, with a nervous smile, "Can we change the subject now?"

Usagi says, deciding to help in changing the subject, "Anyway, you said that this is a perfect place to start Voluntary Flight training."

Sara says, "I don't know about this. This is a really hard technique to learn. I mean, there are plenty of ALO players that have been here since the start and they still are stuck using the control stick."

Kido says, with a nod, "No joke. It took us what seemed like forever."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Something tells me that with a bit of work that these guys and gals will get it."

Strea says, activating her wings and floating up, "Well, it isn't too hard for me."

Yui flies over and she says, "It is because that you are like me, Strea. Since we are 'virtual beings', we manage to adapt to the 'rules' of our 'environment' quite quickly."

Leafa tells Kirito, "Okay, Kirito, turn around and activate your wings, but don't bring out your controller."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Okay." After Kirito turns to have his back face Leafa, his wings spread out and Leafa then touches his back.

Leafa asks, "Do you feel where I'm touching you?" When Kirito nods his head, Leafa says, "You see, you can't just use your imagination. You have to 'believe' that there are virtual bones and muscles that are connected from your back to the wings and move them."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right, Leafa. Virtual bones and muscles…" Kirito then grunt as he focuses on the areas of shoulders and back in which his wings, which are in the resting position, twitch and start to move and twitch into 'in use' position.

Silica says, amazed, "Your wings…!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "That's right! Okay, you need to focus on your shoulders and back until you find which muscles and bones are connected your wings!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Gotcha!" Kirito then continues to focus until his wings are in the 'upright position' and when she feels that he is ready, Leafa gives him a push.

Leafa says, with a smile, "Go!" Kirito yelps out as he rockets into the sky, but then gets nervous as he starts to fly out of control and Kirito is circling around in the air flying in the form of an infinity sign.

Kirito wails out, "How do I make it stop…?" Leafa and plenty of the others look at each other and then they start to burst out laughing.

Yui says, chortling in amusement, "I'm sorry, daddy!"

Leafa shouts out, as she fully out laughs at the situation, "That's hilarious!"

Asuna says, with a giggle, "I'm…I'm sorry, Kirito-kun!"

Lisbeth asks, with a giggle, "Is that some kind of new 'aerial dance craze'?"

Usagi rubs her head, nervously, and she thinks, nervously, _"You wouldn't think so if you were the one on the situation."_

Dai asks, nervously, "You know, with the flight restrictions gone, he is going to keep doing that all day if no one helps him, right?" After getting the giggles out of her system, Leafa, along with Usagi, stop Kirito's wild flight and after some time and help, Kirito is flying pretty well now.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Kirito, Usagi, and Leafa are done with 'stretching their legs' and Leafa says, "Since we are done stretching our legs, let's head to the nearest town."

Kirito says, "Good idea. We should find the nearest teleport gate."

Usagi asks Yui, "Do you know where the nearest gate is, Yui-chan?"

Yui responds, "I do, Auntie Usagi. Please follow me." Soon after, with Yui's guidance, Leafa, Usagi, and Kirito find a teleport gate and they teleport away in which they arrive in a large town, The Floating City of Ryne or Ryne for short.

Kirito says, amazed, "Wow! This is what towns in Svart Alfheim look like."

Leafa says, "Isn't entering a new town exciting? I can't wait to see what this place has to offer!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Same here, Leafa!"

Yui says, "Based on my knowledge, this place has everything that an adventuring player needs: Inns, stories, and it also has a tavern and an arena." Yui gives a surprised look and she says, "Hold on, daddy. It looks like part of the system has been updated."

Kirito asks, "What's up, Yui?"

Yui says, "Unlike the mainland of ALO, flying is no longer permitted in towns in Svart Alfheim."

Kirito says, "Well, that's interesting. It seems like the system architectures of ALO and Svart Alfheim are different."

Usagi says, "Well, it makes sense. Back on the 'mainland', there are towns and large cities with plenty of distance between them in which flying is necessary. I think that around here, you need to use the teleport gates to get to the field and having all of those players that are gathered in this one place, which is going to be the 'main base', is going to be a problem if they are slamming into each other in mid-air."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Good point, Usagi."

Usagi says, "Anyway, let's go look around until the others arrive." Leafa and Kirito nod their heads in agreement and they start to look around a bit.

However, a familiar female voice shouts out, "Kirito-kun! Usagi-chan!" The three of them then look to see Asuna, Lisbeth, Sinon, Silica, Agil, Klein, Philia, Strea, our Digidestined, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts coming towards them.

Usagi says, "Hey, Asuna!"

Lisbeth says, "I knew it! He logged in early and started without us!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "No kidding, Liz!"

Kirito deadpans at this and Silica says, "Come on, Liz. You know that he couldn't resist the urge to log on."

Sinon asks, "You don't know the meaning of restraint, do you? How are we supposed to work as a team when you are rushing off like that? Then again, I guess that there is no helping that."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Kirito is Kirito, Sinon. I had two years to learn that."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Try over a decade, sis."

Kirito asks, "You know that I'm right here, right?"

Usagi and Leafa say in unison, with a sly smiles, "We know!"

Kirito gives an annoyed look and Asuna says, "You should have seen him for the past several days. He was like a caged animal."

Kirito says, looking at Leafa, "Partially, but I was worried about my sister too. She gets into a fight with a 'super clone' of a real-life kunoichi, duels against a Psychic Duelist, and quite a few other things that might make me grey before my time, Lunarian blood or not."

Leafa rubs his head and Philia says, with an excited tone, "Yahoo, Kirito! You are hearty and hale as usual!"

Strea says, "Kirito! Usagi! You are always the early birds…when it comes to games! Don't power up and leave us behind!"

Usagi says, "Hey!"

Hino asks Usagi, "If Strea is wrong, how come you are here before us with Kirito and Leafa, who was obviously chasing after him at home?"

Usagi gives a nervous laugh and Kirito says, "I'm sorry, everyone. I just couldn't resist."

Klein asks Kirito, "Forgetting about someone, Kirito? You have eyes only for the girls?"

Kirito responds, "It is good to see you and Agil, too, Klein. We're glad that you could make it."

Agil says, "It is a big moment in ALO history. This is its first big update."

Leafa says, "And it's first TRUE 'Grand Quest'."

Agil says, "We wouldn't be able to call ourselves gamers if we didn't come on the first day."

Klein says, "Still, we have got to be crazy to come back online. Ever since what happened in SAO…"

Asuna says, "I know what you meant. After over two years of never-ending fighting…"

Miyako responds, with a nod, "I know, Asuna. Doesn't it feel weird to be in another VRMMO?"

Takashi says, "We must be a bit crazy."

Yamato tells Takashi, "Speak for yourself, bro."

Klein tells Kirito, "What's wrong, Kirito? Cat got your tongue?"

Kirito says, "No teasing, Klein! Anyway, let's go! The players are coming in and they could be racing ahead of us!"

Sinon says, "I have to admit that I'm itching to get started."

Minako says, "Hey! No way that we, the 'Great Nymphs', are going to let you 'rookies' beat us!"

Makoto tells Minako, "Oh? Have you forgotten about the 'Berserker Healer', the 'Light speed Fencer', and the 'Hawkeye Archer'?"

Minako gives a nervous expression and Philia says, with a smile, "I can't wait to see magnificent treasures are hidden here waiting to be found!"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "I can't wait to stock my shelves with new materials."

Agil says, with a grin, "I can't wait to see what kind of new items that I stock in my shop!"

Silica says, "Let's do our best, Pina!"

Silica's small dragon partner, Pina, gives a 'kyru' in reply and Klein says, with a nod, "Let's go! I can't wait to show my awesome skills!"

Haruka asks, plainly, "And those are?"

Klein yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Yui says, "Leave the data processing to me, everyone!"

Strea says, "Don't forget about me! I want to help too!"

Leafa says, "Wow, everyone is fired up! However, I'm not going to lose to them! I am a veteran of this world after all!"

Makoto says, "Got that right, girlfriend!"

Asuna says, "Let's go, Kirito-kun!"

Kirito says, "Yeah!"

Dai says, "Let's rock and roll!"

Tomoe says, "It is too bad that Rini…Chibi-Usa couldn't join us."

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "She has her own important job to do, Firefly."

 _ **July 6, 2025, Juuban District**_

Inside of the Juuban District, Rini, Molly, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are walking together with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata wearing some new clothing.

Naruto has a black muscle shirt with a matching orange jacket, blue jeans with a matching black belt, and orange and black sneakers.

Sakura is wearing a pink tube top that goes from her chest down to just above her navel, black fingerless fighting gloves, tight fitting jean shorts with a matching black belt, and a pair of sports sneakers.

Hinata is wearing a violet tube top with an open blue jacket, tight fitting blue jeans, and basic white sneakers.

Rini says, "I bet that Meatball Head is having a good time."

Molly tells Rini, "I'm sure that she is, Rini. However, you know that she deserves it after what she has been through."

Rini says, "Yeah, I know."

Hinata asks, curiously, "What are you talking about?"

Rini says, with a bit of nervous smile, "It's a long story."

Molly says, "One best saved for another day."

Naruto asks, "Why is that?"

Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto, try not to pry please? Don't you think that it might be painful?"

Naruto responds, nervously, "Oops!"

Molly says, with a smile, "It's okay, Naruto-san. We know that you weren't trying to be rude."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Anyway, this world is just awesome!"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a smirk, "Only because you are famous in this world."

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "Can you blame me? I'm a household name, believe it!"

Hinata tells Sakura, shyly, "Sakura, are you sure about these clothes?"

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "Geez, Hinata. You have got to blend in. If you wore your regular clothing, people are going to get stare despite cosplay being normal, but doing it 'all the time' is just plain weird. We don't want to attract any attention."

Rini says, with a sly smile, "Well, people aren't going to think that you are Sakura Haruno since you are…"

Sakura tells Rini, with a glare, "Don't you dare say it." Rini yelps nervously as she shuts her mouth immediately while Sakura looks thoughtfully at her altered body in which before she was underdeveloped compared to teenage girls of her age, but now, she is sporting a female chest that's a large F-cup, just under a G-cup, cleavage that can be seen, though not obscenely, under her new tube top and with the rest of her body, which undergone slight changes due to what's done with her, she has a gorgeous sensual female body while nothing like Hinata, who is also sporting a gorgeous female super-model body and she is sporting H to I cup chest. Sakura has to admit while she is confident about her abilities as a ninja, she has had a problem with her body, namely her chest, because she looked less 'womanly' than Ino and Hinata. Now that she has a voluptuous chest, more so than most girls of her teenage years, Sakura can't help to enjoy this part of it and to be honest, she is glad when she heard that her 'changes' are going to be permanent through she is concerned what else what done to her and her two friends.

Naruto says, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, other than having me as a star, this world is just plain awesome! All of the technology is so cool, believe it!"

Sakura says, with a smile, "While some more than others, I have got to agree with you, Naruto. The communications technology is just plain incredible. If our world had such technology, it would revolution in our world. If one village needed help, it wouldn't take time to get a messenger bird out. One village could call up another village nearly instantly and on the battlefield, one unit can communicate with another as long as they made sure that they aren't heard or 'tapped into' which means units at long distance can easily share information or coordinate so perfectly."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Yeah, but our birds would be out of job."

Sakura says, with a nod, "True."

Naruto says, "But I think that we should do that because if we bring people together, it could help unite the lands and bring peace."

Sakura says, "Yeah, but we need to stop you know who first."

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "I know, but since we have a good idea on what's going on! We can use our new powers to really kick some butt, believe it!"

Sakura tells Naruto, "We have to learn how to control and harness our new abilities first Naruto. Don't you remember what happened to us on just trying to pick up some cups?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "We'll get better at it, Sakura." Naruto tells Hinata, "And besides Hinata is doing the best out of us."

Hinata says, shyly, "Well, I'm not sure about that…"

Naruto tells Hinata, "No way! You are doing the best! And by the way, your outfit looks good on you!"

Hinata asks, with a blush, "You really think so?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "It does, Hinata! You look awesome!"

Hinata says, shyly, "T-Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Sakura gives an 'I told you so' look and Naruto says, "Also that Duel Monsters game is just awesome!"

Hinata says, with a smile, "I have to admit that I enjoy it too."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Same here. I can't believe that a simple card game could become a worldwide famous sport, but with devices that can turn cards into life-like real projections much like Genjutsu, I can see the appeal. Those holograms, in fact, are even more life-life than Genjutsu to me and trust me, I have experienced Genjutsu."

Naruto says, nodding his head, "Same here and those hologram things are more realistic than some Genjutsu. While I'm not training, I want to know how to play that game."

Sakura tells Naruto, with a smile, "Leave it to you to leave the only stuff that you want to learn is fun to you, Naruto."

Naruto says, "Hey, Sakura! I like to learn new jutsu and stuff!"

Hinata says, with a smile, "Sakura knows Naruto-kun. Anyway, I would love to learn about this game too."

Sakura says, nodding her head, "I've got to admit that I'm liking to learning about this game. It also have such an extensive history and times with places all over your world."

Molly says, "That's true, Sakura-san. However, it also has ties with powerful forces that started with the deadly Shadow Games of Ancient Egypt."

Rini says, "Yeah. Those brought out real monsters and used real magic."

Naruto says, nodding his head, "No joke. It sounded pretty scary, but it has 'connections' to awesome stuff like that big Crimson Dragon! Oh, man! It was so cool, believe it!"

Hinata says, "I could feel the gentleness and nobility from it. It might sound strange…"

Naruto tells Hinata, with a grin, "Not to me, Hinata-chan! I mean, when is our lives 'normal'?"

Sakura says, with a smirk, "Good point, Naruto."

Naruto asks, "Anyway, but do you remember that virtual reality stuff?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yes. It was pretty incredible.

Hinata says, with an amazed look, "It felt so real. It was amazing."

Naruto says, with a nod, "No joke, Hinata. It was like going into another world."

Molly says, "That's what Full-Dive virtual technology does, Naruto-san."

Naruto says, "It felt kind of weird not being able to use chakra, but it was still pretty awesome!" Naruto says, "Anyway, I think that we should find a place that sells some good ramen!"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a sigh, "It must be some kind of family trait!"

Hinata tells Naruto, with a kind smile, "I'm sure that we will find something."

Naruto says, "Yeah! And after that, we can continue figuring out how to play Duel Monsters! I so want to have one of those Duel Disks and bring out monsters of my own, believe it!"

Sakura says, with a grin, "You would!" The five of them continue on, but all five of them get a feeling of being watched which goes away quickly causing them to look at each other, quickly realize that they had the same feeling, and get a bit more on guard as they continue to walk along. However, a large distance away, there is a tall woman in her late twenties with shocking white short hair, steely gray eyes, and wearing a white cat-suit with a slightly open zipper and black boots showing that she has a gorgeous feminine body underneath the suit. She is watching the group with a pair of binocular with a sly smile on her ruby red lips.

 _ **July 6, 2025, Tokyo, National Hanzo Academy**_

Inside of a high school known as National Hanzo Academy, a top rated high school with over a thousand students, we find ourselves within a secret area of the school hidden from even many of the school students and facility themselves. Within this secret area, there are five young female high school girls wearing the Hanzo Academy female uniform, which includes a standard white formal shirt with tie, blue skirt, and school shoes, assembled together.

The first one looks to be 17 years of age looking like small stature girl for her age who has her dark brown hair tied in a medium sized ponytail with a white ribbon bow. Her name is Asuka and she is the granddaughter of the legendary shinobi master that Hanzo Academy is named after.

The second one is an 18 year old female with long, straight, black hair flowing down to her lower thighs and flat cut bangs resting on her forehead and she has blue eyes. Her name is Ikaruga and she is the descendant of top level ninja clan.

The third female is another 18 young lady with long blonde hair with a thin blue ribbon across the top, knotted with bow on either sides of her head, blue eyes, and unlike the other young ladies, she wears her uniform with the top somewhat unbutton to expose a bit of her buxom cleavage. Her name is Katsuragi and she is the daughter of two ninja that failed in one mission forcing them to abandon her and become renegades.

The fourth female is a fair skin 16 year old young lady with long white hair tied into twin-tails with small shuriken with a brown-red left eye with her right eye covered in an eye-patch. Her name is Yagyu and she comes from an average shinobi family, but she has proven to be a prodigy in the shinobi arts.

The fifth and final female is another teenage girl of 16 years of age with pink hair adorned with three black ribbons that tie it into two pigtails and her eyes are peculiarly dotted with two pink, cross-shaped pupils. Her name is Hibari and she comes from a large ninja family in which her eyes are the signature of her family's special ocular ability known as Kagan.

The five young students are assembled together and Asuka asks, "What will Kiriya-sensei be teaching us today?" Just then a smoke bomb mysteriously appears and explodes covering the area in smoke in which when the smoke dispels, there is a middle aged man with gray wavy hair and auburn colored eyes while wearing a black formal attire.

The middle aged noble looking man with formal dress tells the girls, "Good morning, everyone."

Ikaruga says, "Good morning, Kiriya-sensei."

The man, the five young shinobi in-training's teacher, Kiriya, tells them, "Ladies, we are going to review information gathering and observation training with a very special mission."

The girls are amazed and Katsuragi says, excitedly, "All right!"

Ikaruga asks, "What kind of mission, sensei?"

Kiriya says, snapping his fingers, "One of the most importance, Ikaruga." As the room darkens, he says, "As you know, Japan is a current state of crisis with the monster attacks."

Hibari asks, "You mean the monsters and the Digimon that people with Digimon partners known as Digidestined and the Sailor Scouts are fighting right now?"

Kiriya responds, "Correct, Hibari." Soon after, a video screen appears and motion picture of the battle between Sailor Celestial, Kasumi, and the Alpha-152 clone appear on the screen.

The young female ninja are amazed and Yagyu asks, "Sensei, is this an actual battle?"

Kiriya responds, "Yes, Yagyu. This was a battle between Sailor Celestial, the former Mugen Tenshi clan heiress Kasumi, and the enhanced clone of her known as Alpha One-Five-Two that happened in Akiba around one week ago on the thirtieth of June."

Asuka asks, "A Mugen Tenshi clan ninja, sensei?'

Kiriya says, "Yes, Asuka. As you know, not all of the ninja in Japan are part of the government nor are they 'evil ninja' either. The Mugen Tenshi and Hayabusa are among these ninja clans and the government doesn't try anything with them because of their efforts to protect mankind and they are the strongest of all ninja clans."

Ikaruga says, "I have heard about them well from my family. Ryu Hayabusa is legendary ninja that said to rival your grandfather, Asuka."

Hibari asks, amazed, "Really?"

Asuka says, with a nod, "Grandfather talks about the Hayabusa clan a lot and they have a powerful blade known as the Dragon Sword which is said that it can cut through any evil."

Kiriya says, with a nod, "Yes. However, these ninja clans and those that work with and as part of the government hold a tentative peace in which the Mugen Tenshi and the Hayabusa…consider us 'soft'."

Katsuragi yells out, annoyed, "Soft?!"

Kiriya says, with a sigh, "In their way and the way of one of their enemies, the evil Black Spider clan, they believe the way of the ninja is not good or evil. The Mugen Tenshi and the Hayabusa also believing that living in the way of the shadows in order to protect the light is the true way of the ninja. Calling ourselves 'light ninja', they believe that we are not true shinobi and traitors to the 'true shinobi way'. Even Asuka's grandfather do believe that they have a point on that one, but the way of the ninja is also following in the way that we believed in as their ancestors and our ancestors did so back in Feudal Times."

Katsuragi says, "Got that right, sensei."

Kiriya says, "It is one point that we can agree on and we have made a tentative peace with our more independent shinobi brothers and sisters."

Asuka asks, "But why did you say that she was a FORMER clan heiress?"

Kiriya says, "Kasumi of the Mugen Tenshi left without permission to go after Raidou, former member of the clan and in fact, he is her uncle. Raidou, after being exiled, attacked the clan and stole their prized technique, the legendary Torn Sky Blast, from Kasumi's brother, Hayate, the clan heir, and temporary crippling him. In order to restore her brother's honor, Kasumi left without permission to take vengeance on Raidou, but by doing so, she became a renegade and her death ordered."

There are gasps and Katsuragi says, "Hey, she was only trying to restore her brother's and her clan's honor."

Kiriya says, "While true and they know this, Kasumi-san had broken the rules of her clan and according to shinobi law, the secrets of the ninja clan must be protected as your clan's secrets must be protected for the good of your clans and the government, Katsuragi. However, only recently, the order for her execution has been removed since she is under the protection of the Hayabusa clan and Ryu Hayabusa, himself, in which her family never really wanted to put the order out for her death in the first place."

Yagyu asks, "What was she doing there? And while was Sailor Celestial with her?"

Kiriya responds, "Based on what's known, Kasumi was exploring the cabin where the body of Akihiko Kayaba was found."

Ikaruga asks, "Akihiko Kayaba? Sensei, you mean the fiend that was the creator of Sword Art Online, the infamous 'death game', where ten thousand people were trapped in there and four thousand of them died because of Kayaba's evil?"

Kiriya says, with a nod, "The very same, Ikaruga. As you know, the Sailor Scouts had found the cabin along with Kayaba's body and the modified NervGear and other equipment that he had used to log into his own game as well as Rinko Koujiro, a close college of Kayaba, and who seemed to have been forced to aid Kayaba during those years due to a bomb found implanted into her body."

Yagyu asks, "Seemed, sensei?"

Kiriya says, seriously, "There are those in the government including us that find her actions being forced to be questionable despite there being no proof of it, Yagyu."

Asuka asks, "What was she doing there?"

Kiriya says, "It is believed that she found important information that was hidden away in the cabin that not even our ninja could even find: Kayaba's personal journals."

The ninja girls are shocked and Katsuragi says, stunned, "No way!"

Kiriya says, "As you know, the 'SAO Incident', as this tragedy is known by the world over, publically ended over several months ago when the survivors started to wake up. However, the investigation team and the government as a whole has no idea on why Kayaba had committed this crime in the first place. On the records of Kayaba, there was nothing at all to indict that he would have ever committed something like this before Sword Art Online started. While he didn't go into social circles, there are plenty of the greatest genius in history that were like that."

Katsuragi says, "Yeah, he had everyone fooled even his own family."

Ikaruga says, "If Kasumi-san had found his personal journals, it could give us insight into the madness that drove him to commit such a horror and find a way to make sure that it won't happen again."

Asuka asks, "But I thought that they had taken care of that, right? The Amusphere have tons of security systems and programs to make sure that they can't do it, right?'

Kiriya says, "True, Asuka. They also use low intensity waves to make sure that the signals used to 'send your mind' into 'virtual space' can't destroy your brain. However, it doesn't mean that Kayaba would not figure out a way around this since the Amusphere is actually heavily based on the NervGear design with the 'security features' that can prevent something like SAO from happening again, but it doesn't mean that it is fool proof. A classic world saying is: If one doesn't learn from the past, then one is doomed to repeat it."

Hibari asks, curiously, "Why wouldn't they go to the government with that?"

Kiriya says, "Remember, Hibari, they are independent of the government unlike the ninja clans that you and the others come from. There is also the factor of Sailor Celestial in this."

Ikaruga says, watching the footage of the battle between Kasumi, Sailor Celestial, and Alpha-152, "Yes, I am wondering about her. I have seen her on television news reports and her skills…It is incredible. She has shown to be a powerful warrior and not just because of her powers alone. She is a talented swordsman of incredible skill and ability. It is also strange that she would appear shortly after SAO finishes."

Kiriya says, "You are wise to be curious, Ikaruga."

Yagyu asks, "Kiriya-sensei, are you saying that Sailor Celestial and SAO might be…connected?"

There are gasps and Kiriya says, "Not just her, Yagyu. I believe that all of the Sailor Scouts and SAO have a 'link'." There are more looks of shock and Kiriya says, "Sailor Moon, the leader of the Sailor Scouts, mysteriously vanished after SAO began and then, about one month after it ended, she makes a grand reappearance wearing armor outfit similar to the new Sailor Scout, Sailor Celestial. There is also something else to consider: The monster attacks started to become more extreme and forcing the Sailor Scouts to come into the 'public eye' shortly after SAO started and Sailor Moon 'vanished'."

Katsuragi asks, "So, Kiriya-sensei?"

Ikaruga says, "Katsu, Kiriya-sensei is saying that they are all connected and there is more to Sword Art Online than meets the eye in which we, shinobi, have been taught to see."

Asuka asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kiriya says, with a nod, "Correct, Asuka. Your grandfather also believes this, but right now, it is only theory."

Yagyu says, "Those journals could give us insight into Kayaba's madness."

Hibari asks, "Wouldn't it be with Mugen Tenshin?"

Kiriya responds, "Not exactly, Hibari." Kiriya snaps his fingers and the footage of Sailor Celestial's and Kasumi's battle vanish in which images of Suguha, Kazuto, Serena, Davis, and Kari appear.

Asuka asks, "Who are these, Kiriya-sensei?"

Kiriya responds, "A vital part of your mission, Asuka." Kiriya says, pointing to Serena's image, "Everyone, I would like for you to meet Serena Tsukino, an SAO survivor and niece to Akihiko Kayaba." The five female ninja students give their own version of looks of surprise at this information.

 _ **July 7, 2025, Juuban District**_

Inside of the Juuban District, Serena and Darien are walking around and enjoying themselves as they walk around.

Serena says, with a smile, "It was a real fight with that wyvern, Darien-kun."

Darien says, with a smile, "Yes, it was Meatball Head. It looks like you were having a blast."

Serena says, with a smile, "It has been a real fun seeing the world that sis, you, and the girls were playing in."

Darien tells Serena, "Well, we weren't playing ALO for fun at the time, Sere."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know."

Darien says, with a warm smile, "I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself, Sere."

Just then a male voice with a familiar Kansai dialect shouts out, "Not for long, pretty boy!" Serena gasps as she and Darien look to see someone that looks like Kibaou, the former head of the Aincrad Liberation Squad and co-leader of the Aincrad Liberation Force when the Aincrad Liberation Squad merged with another guild after a horror battle on Floor 25 of Aincard caused a large loss of life.

Serena says, "Kibaou!"

The man that looks like Kibaou says, "Nice for you to remember me, you pigtailed bitch! Now!" Serena and Darien yelp as they are attacked from behind and they are knocked to the ground stunned in which the man that looks like Kibaou says, looming over them, "I've been waiting for this long enough after I got out of that wretched death game wench! I've been waiting to get you and that rotten beater back for what you did to me!"

Serena responds, with a glare while trying to regain her full senses, "You did it to yourself…Kibaou…"

The 'real-like version' of Kibaou shouts out, "Shut up! I'm tired of your mouth, Valkyrie…Or should I call you, Serena Tsukino, instead? I'm going to make sure to ruin your life like you ruined me in SAO! Maybe I should tell the people that lost people to your uncle's death game about who you really are?"

Darien says, with a sneer, "Serena is much a victim as any of them, Kibaou."

'Kibaou' responds, "Shut it, pretty boy! And you should know that my name is Kaiou!"

Just then a male voice shouts out, "That's good to know that name of the ass whose butt that I kick!" Everyone then looks to see Sammy Tsukino, with a Neo Domino City Duel Disk that has a dueling deck inside attached to his left wrist, going over to them.

Serena says, "Sammy!"

Sammy yells out, "Let me sister go, you creep!"

Kibaou, whose real name is Kaiou, asks, surprised, "Sister?" Kaiou then remembers what happened after the battle with Illfang, the floor boss of the first floor of Aincrad, and he shouts out, "Now, I remember! You are that former beta tester that managed to weasel his way out of being trapped like us!"

Sammy responds, "I had a doctor appointment genius! If I didn't, I would have been trapped like you and Meatball Head!"

Kaiou responds, "Likely story and now, you are going to pay like you wretched sister!"

Serena yells out, strongly, "Leave him alone!" However, she and Darien are tackled and restrained making them unable to fight back!

Sammy shouts out, "Back off!"

Kaiou says, as the rest of his goons surrounded him, "Like you can order us around brat!"

Sammy says, "Coward!" Sammy displays his duel disk and shouts out, "Don't have the guts to fight me like a man!"

Kaiou yells out, "How dare you?!"

Sammy responds, "Am I wrong?"

Kaiou says, "You want a duel? You got it, brat!" Kaiou snaps his fingers and one of his gang brings over another duel disk with a dueling deck inside, but this duel disk looked like a grey version of the pink-haired 'duplicate' of Serena was using with a grey and black 'energy blade' for the monster card zones.

Sammy asks, "Huh?"

Kaiou responds, with a sinister smile, "You like? I found this baby lying on the ground and found that this was an awesome new kind of duel disk!"

Serena thinks in her mind, _"I don't like the sound of that!"_

Sammy says, "Doesn't bother me! I'm going to beat you jerk!"

Kaiou yells out, "And you are going to suffer brat! And you wretched sister is going to watch as I rip you apart!" Kaiou's and Sammy's duel disks activate, shuffle their decks, and display 4000 life-points for each duelist as they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Kaiou and Sammy yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sammy: 4000

Kaiou: 4000

Serena yells out, "Squirt, what are you doing? Get out of here!"

Sammy shouts out, "And leave you behind? No way, Meatball Head! I had to watch for two years as you wasted away before my eyes and I'm not going to let you get hosed by some jerk with a stupid grudge!"

Kaiou says, "Like a brat like you can do anything!" Kaiou says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn!" Kaiou says, putting one card on his duel disk's 'blade', "I play Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Kaiou says, putting one card a slot within the duel disk, "Then I activate Double Summon and use it to play another monster this turn! I release my dragon in order to play Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack mode!" Kaiou puts one card on his duel disk and Solar Flare Dragon vanishes in which Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) takes its place in attack mode. Kaiou says, with a smirk, "And now, his ability activates and I get to choose one card from your hand! And if it is monster, you get slammed with one hundred points of damage for every single level that it has!" Kaiou then points to a card and Sammy sneers as he displays Machine King (2200/2000) monster card in which Kaiou says, with a laugh, "Ha! Now, you lose that card and six hundred life-points!" After Sammy discards the monster card, Thestalos unleashes a blast of flame that slams into Sammy and he yelps as he loses 600 life-points.

Sammy yelps out, "Ouch! That's hot!"

Darien asks, shocked, "He felt that?!"

Kaiou says, with a grin, "That's right! This little baby makes Duel Monsters quite real!"

Serena asks, shocked, "Real?!"

Kaiou says, "That's right wench! And your little brother is going to get burned!"

Serena shouts out, strongly, "He has nothing to do with this!"

Kaiou responds, "Wrong! He is Kayaba's nephew and he is related to you and that's all I need to know!"

Sammy says, "Are you going to end your turn or just babble all day? I want to get home before I get bored!"

Kaiou replies, with a sneer, "I'll give you something exciting!" Kaiou says, putting another card into the slot within the duel disk, "Now, I play Advanced Carnival! Since I performed a successful Advanced Summoning this turn, I can perform another one! So, I release my Thestalos in order to play Thestalos the MEGA Monarch in attack mode!" Kaiou puts a card on his duel disk and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch 'transforms' into Thestalos the Mega Monarch (2800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Kaiou says, "I can summon this by just using one monster that was used in an Advanced Summoning and now, I pick one card for you to discard and if it was a monster, you lose two hundred life-points times its level and I choose that card!" Sammy then snarl as he displays Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400) and Kaiou says, with a sly sneer, "And now, you lose six hundred more life-points, brat!" Sammy discards the card and he yelps out as he is blasted by flames as he loses 600 life-points.

Serena shouts out, worriedly, "Sammy!"

Kaiou says, with a smirk, "By the way, since I used a Fire monster to summon my Mega Monarch, you get blasted with one thousand more life-points of damage too!" Sammy shouts out as he gets burned again while losing 1000 life-points of damage.

Darien yells out, struggling to get out of the grip of his enemy, "You monster!"

Kaiou says, "This is what Kayaba's wretched family deserves, pretty boy!" Kaiou says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive my Solar Flare Dragon!" Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) returns to the field in defense mode and Kaiou says, "And now, I end my turn and you get slammed with five hundred more points of damage!" Solar Flare Dragon unleashes a fireballs into Sammy and he yelps as he loses 500 more life-points. Kaiou says, "By the way, brat, as long as Solar Flare is around, you can't attack any Pyro monsters other than him!"

Current Score:

Sammy: 1700

Kaiou: 4000

Sammy says, breathing heavily, "I won't lose to a bully like you…"

Kaiou responds, "And what can you do brat? Look at yourself! You already lost over half of your life-points and I took out two of your cards! You can't win!"

Sammy looks at the three remaining cards in his hands in concern, but a female voice says, **"You can save her, Sammy. Believe in yourself and in your cards. The power of the dragon is with you."** Sammy is confused for a moment and then an image of brown and red eyed dragon appears in his mind in which he can't help to feel confident. Sammy says, drawing a card, "I can win and I'm going to beat your butt starting now!"

Kaiou responds, with a cocky smirk, "And how is that?"

Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, "I activate my Card Destruction! Now, both of us are forced to discard our hands and re-draw the same cards, but I'm the only one getting new cards!" Sammy discards three cards to his graveyard slot, draws three more cards, and he says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Change of Heart! This gives me control of one monster on your side of the field and I choose your dragon!"

Solar Flare Dragon then moves to Sammy's field and Kaiou asks, with a smirk, "Ha! What are you going to do with that?"

Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "My Junk Box spell card will help you understand by allowing me to revive level four or less Morphtronic from my graveyard!" Soon after, Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400) returns to the field in attack mode and Sammy says, "I tune my Scopen with your Flare Dragon!" Scopen then turns into three stars that turn into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Solar Flare Dragon, turning it transparent, and Sammy chants out, taking out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon!_ " When Sammy puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, he says, "Time to gear up, Power Tool Dragon!" Out of the light, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kaiou says, "That's tin can doesn't scare me!"

Sammy says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Maybe my Morphtronic Lantron will help in that, jerk!" Morphtronic Lantron (200/200) appears on the field and Sammy says, "And now, I tune it with my Power Tool Dragon!" Morphtronic Lantron turns into a single star that turns into a single ring that surrounds Power Tool Dragon making it turn transparent.

Kaiou asks, shocked, "Another Synchro Summon?"

As a column of light appears on the field, Sammy chants out, " _The courage and power to protect the future of the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon!_ " Soon after, a brand new Synchro Monster card appears on his duel disk in place of Power Tool Dragon Synchro Monster card and Sammy says, "It's time for an evolution revolution…Life Stream Dragon!" Out of the light, Life Stream Dragon (2900/2400) appears on the field in attack mode with a mighty roar of power causing Serena's new Mark of the Dragon to react.

Serena asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Kaiou asks, "What is this?"

Sammy responds, "Your end jerk! Life Stream Dragon restored my life-points back to their original value of four thousand!" Light comes from Life Stream Dragon's wing as Sammy's life-points return to 4000 and Sammy says, "And effect damage is useless as long as Life Stream remains on the field!"

Kaiou says, shocked, "That's not fair!"

Sammy says, with a deadly serious tone, "It's so fair, jerk!" Sammy says, "Next, I activate a card in my graveyard: The trap Present from Beyond the Veil! This trap card allows me draw one card for every monster in my graveyard after I remove the trap and those monsters from play!" Sammy removes said trap card long with three monster cards in his graveyard and Sammy draws three cards from his deck and Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Dark Hole and destroy all monsters on the field!"

As a dark hole appears on the field, Kaiou says, "Your monster is going to get destroyed too!"

Sammy says, "Not with Life Stream's other ability you jerk! By removing one Equip spell from my graveyard from play, I can prevent Life Stream's destruction and I remove my Break Draw equip spell from my graveyard!" Sammy removes one card from his graveyard slot and Life Stream Dragon glow as it remains where it is while Thestalos is dragged into the wormhole and is gone soon after.

Kaiou yells out, "That's not fair!"

Sammy says, "Blaming sis for your problems is not fair! Blaming us for uncle Kayaba's evil is not fair, jerk! Life isn't fair especially for bullies like you!" Sammy then puts another card in his hand into the spell/trap slots and he says, "Finally, I play my Pump Up spell card and double my dragon's power for this turn!" Life Stream Dragon then roars out as it goes from 2900/2400 to 5800/2400 much to the shock of everyone else and Sammy yells out, "Life Stream, end this duel right now! Beauty-Howl Aurora!" Life Stream Dragon unleashes a stream of energy from its mouth that slams into Kaiou with such force that everyone around him is blown back and down to the ground as Kaiou loses 5800 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sammy: 4000

Kaiou: 0

With the end of the duel, the final holograms fade away and the two goons holding onto Darien and Serena are shocked in which they use their distraction to hit them in their toes causing them to yelp out in pain, releasing their grip on Darien and Serena, who then ram their elbows into the chins of their captors, and causing their captors to get disoriented enough to allow them to get away as well as get over to Sammy.

Kaiou says, getting to his feet, "You are going to pay for that one!"

Just then a female voice responds, "That's what you think creep!" Kaiou turns only to find himself facing Sailor Celestial and the rest of the Sailor Scouts in Sailor Scout form.

Kaiou says, nervously, "Oh, boy." Kaiou and his gang then are beaten to the ground and into unconsciousness by said Sailor Scouts, but during this time, Sammy collapses to the ground from pure exhaustion.

Serena says, concerned, "Sammy!" Serena puts Sammy into her arms and Darien gasps to see the Dragon's Heart Mark of the Dragon on his right arm.

Darien says, "His right arm!" Serena then looks at his arm and she gasps, too, in which the Sailor Scouts have similar reactions when they are done knocking Kaiou and his gang into unconsciousness as well as tying them up.

Sailor Venus says, "That looks like the same Mark of the Dragon that Serena, Davis, and Kari have!"

Sailor Pluto says, "It is, Venus. That's the Dragon's Heart Mark of the Dragon and it is the newest one. With this generation of Signers, their courage and strength allowed the Crimson Dragon to grow in power and ability in which Leo's Power Tool Dragon was the sealed form of Life Stream Dragon, the Signer Dragon that replaced Black-Winged Dragon after it was gravely injured and had to be sealed away around or after the fight with the infamous Earthbound Immortal known as Red Nova. Leo's determination awoke Life Stream and allowed the Crimson Dragon to gain new strength since it now had six dragon warriors instead of just five in which it granted Leo its new power in the form of the Dragon's Heart Mark of the Dragon."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Well, it looks like Sammy just inherited that power and that dragon."

Serena asks, concerned, "What does this mean?"

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Pluto, with a groan, "Don't tell us…"

Sailor Pluto responds, "I'm sorry, princess, but I have to say that young Sammy Tsukino has become part of a 'bigger world'."

Sailor Venus says, with a sigh, "She said it, Celestial."

Sailor Mars asks, irritated, "Really, Venus?" As the group prepares to take Kaiou and his gang to the authorities, they are also wondering about the revelation that Serena's younger Earth brother has joined the ranks of the Signers and what it means for him and his life ahead.

And that's the chapter, everyone! You are pretty surprised that there is another crossover in this story, but I did say that this story is going to be a MEGA crossover, folks! However, there are going to be 'major' crossovers and plenty of 'minor' crossovers as well. So, to figure out which crossovers are 'major' and which ones are 'minor', you are going to have to read and find out, folks! Before I forget, I wish everyone a Happy Independence Day! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	5. Virtually and Real Adventures

As you have seen in the last chapter, the latest Sword Art Online game, Lost Song, does play a part in the story, but it is just 'cog' in the 'plot wheel' of this story, everyone. However, I will try to make sure that Lost Song does get plenty of 'air time' in this fanfiction, folks! I know that I'm getting like a broken record, but before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 5: Virtually and Real Adventures**

 _ **July 7, 2025, ALO, Ryne**_

Within the Ryne, the main city in Svart Alfheim, the Sailor Scouts, minus our Senshi of Ice, Mamoru, the Digidestined, Kirito, Asuna, Leafa, Philia, Lisbeth, Sinon, Silica, Strea, and Yui are assembled around and listening to Usagi and Mamoru on what happened earlier that day.

When they are done, Dai says, annoyed, "Doesn't that guy ever give up? He is a real piece of work!"

Akari says, with a nod, "No kidding, Dai-kun."

Lisbeth says, plainly, "A jerk like him needs someone else to blame for his misfortunes in life."

Philia nods her head and she says, "I hope that your brother is okay, Usagi-chan."

Usagi says, with a smile, "He's okay, Philia. He is just exhausted from the whole ordeal and I don't blame him."

Kirito tells Usagi, "However, you are worried about him since he has been chosen as a Signer like you."

Usagi responds, "Well, why wouldn't I be Kirito? He may be a squirt, but he is still my brother!"

Leafa tells Usagi, with a smile, "We know, sis."

Dai says, with a grin, "But hey, he has got you, Kari-chan, and yours truly to back him up!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "With you, I know that your brother will be just fine, Usagi-chan."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "I hope so, Asuna."

Haruka says, "We're plenty worried where that guy got that duel disk."

Leafa says, "It looked like the one that pink haired 'copy' of Usagi-chan used."

Silica asks, "How could he have gotten his hands on that duel disk?"

Kirito says, "That's a good question, Silica. I don't think that there is an easy answer."

Minako says, with a smile, "Let's not worry about that jerk! He is in jail and we're here!"

Kirito says, "True, but we can't keep our guard down. Kibaou knows Usagi's 'real world identity' now and that means that he had to get the information from somewhere."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Good point, Kirito."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Agreed."

Strea says, with a smile, "Let's forget about that meanie right now!"

Minako says, "Strea is right!" The others nod their heads in agreement and they decide to explore Ryne for a bit in which the group is looking at a massive set of wooden doors by a set of fountains on either side of the doors.

Asuna asks, "What is this place?"

Kirito says, "This is the place where guild leaders and leaders of the fairy races are supposed to meet."

Usagi asks, realizing something, "Didn't Mizuno-chan say that the leaders of the races were supposed to meet today?"

Michiru says, "That's right, Usagi-chan. It is the reason that Mizuno isn't with us right now."

Haruka says, looking in a certain direction, "Speaking of whom…" Everyone then looks over in the direction that Haruka is looking at as they hear footsteps coming close to them and they see Mizuno with three other players coming towards them.

The first one is a lovely female Sylph with an excessively tall figure, with glossy, dark green hair so dark that it is nearly black hanging down her back, white skin, almond eyes, a high nose bridge, and thin lips. Her attire consists of Japanese style clothing including a leaf green kimono with a katana that hangs from her obi. Her feet clad in high crimson clogs peek out from beneath the hem of her kimono.

The second player is a cute female Cait Sith in which we can see that she is short, has dark blond hair tied in multiple small pigtails at the rear of her scalp, dark skin, brown cat-like ears, yellow eyes, a brown cat-like tail, and a slim figure. She is wearing a bell on her neck, a tiny tiara with the golden crescent moon that's sideways on her forehead, brown one-piece swimsuit-like outfit/dress, a cape on the left arm with a red stripe through it near the front, white stockings, and brown boots with similar cat-like claws attached to her outfit.

And the third player is a male Salamander that's a tall and well-built one with bristling flame-like, purplish-red hair that framed a face reminiscent of a dark-skinned bird of prey with blood red and golden armor covering his well-built frame and a large sword with a dark violet and silver blade strapped to his back.

The female Sylph says, with a smile and looking at Leafa, "Look who it is. Long time no see, Leafa. I haven't seen you since you saved Rue and I from Sigurd's plot."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I have been busy, Sakuya."

The female Sylph says, with a smile, "Not surprising from what I heard. It is amazing on how you have grown. Now, you are one of the 'Great Nymphs' in which I heard that they have grown from nine into fourteen."

The female Cait Sith says, with a giggle, "Well, it shows that in VRMMO like this, we, girls, have got it where it is at, Sakuya-chan." The female Cait Sith then says, "Wow, it is so amazing. There are so many players logged in today."

The male Salamander says, "Weaklings. All of them. They think that logging in early would give them an advantage. Pathetic."

Hino says, "You haven't changed a bit Eugene." The male Salamander and Hino glare at each other with intense glares.

Makoto says, with a sigh, "Here they go again."

The female Sylph says, looking at Kirito, "Ah, you must be Leafa's famous big brother. Kirito, was it? I've been dying to meet you. You have made quite a name for yourself even through you have only started ALO recently. Allow me to introduce myself: I'm Sakuya, leader of the Sylphs."

Leafa says, with a smile, "She is the leader of my, Makoto's, and Haruka's fairy race, the Sylphs! Don't forget!"

The female Sylph, Sakuya, the leader of the Sylph players, says, with a smile, "To be honest, I'm not exactly too surprised that you are so talented, Kirito. Leafa has proven to be one of the greatest warriors of our race and ALO itself. I have to admit that I was shocked by her talent through it is somewhat mysterious to me. Back in November, Leafa told me that she wouldn't be logging in for several months or so since she had important stuff to do IRL and after the 'reboot' of ALO, Leafa mysterious reappears and with incredible mastery of the new Sword Skills, she single-handily defeats one of the strongest players other than the Great Nymphs at that time." The male Salamander gives a snarl at this and Leafa gives a nervous look at this.

The female Cait Sith says, excitedly, "She was just awesome! It is where she earned her name 'The Wind Valkyrie'! She has mastered the One-Handed Sword Skills, Curved Sword Skills, Katana Sword Skills, and she has…Oh, yeah! That Duel Wielding Sword Skills too!"

Sakuya asks Kirito, "Don't you have Duel Wielding too, Kirito?"

Kirito responds, a bit nervously, "Yes, I do."

Sakuya says, "My, you have a talented family, Leafa. However, I am curious at the origin of such a skill. It was never part of ALO before." The others look nervously, but Sakuya says, with a smile, "However, the usage of Sword Skills wasn't part of ALO before and with the addition of Sword Skills combined with magic, ALO has just got more interesting." Sakuya says, pointing to the female Cait Sith, "This kitty cat with me is Alicia Rue, the leader of the Cait Sith."

The female Cait Sith says, "Nice to meet you, Mister Famous Black Swordsman."

Sakuya says, "Her only fault is her incessant chatter, but she is nice enough. We have tea quite often." Sakuya says, motioning to the male Salamander, "And the imposing figure over here…"

The male Salamander responds, interrupting, "Eugene. I've already heard about you, Kirito. They say that you are strong. I would love to fight you to find out."

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "I've heard about you, Eugene. You are the Salamander general and your brother is the leader of the Salamanders."

Sakuya says, "His brother might be the leader, but Eugene is the stronger by far. In fact, he is one of the strongest players in ALO and was known as the strongest player in ALO."

The female Cait Sith, Alicia Rue, responds, with a giggle, "Until your sister came in and beat his butt using that Duel Wielding technique combined with her kendo including that Duel Wielding OSS of hers!"

The male Salamander, Eugene, says, with a snort, "We shall see how her Sword Skill stands up to mine."

Leafa says, nervously, "Can't…Can't wait…"

Makoto tells Leafa, "Hey, Leafa. You beat this guy before."

Leafa responds, nervously, "Before I didn't take the time to see how scary he can be…"

Sakuya says, with a smile, "Anyway, let's change the subject. Let's just say that Eugene is having an unlucky day. Anyway, combat is forbidden in this town, so, there is nothing to fear." Sakuya says, "Anyway, we have to get going. We have a meeting to get to and we don't want to be late. I also want to see what this new continent has to offer."

Alicia Rue says, "Bye-bye! Good luck, everyone!"

Eugene just scoffs and Mizuno says, "I'll see you later everyone."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Later, Mizuno-chan!" As the three leaders and one general walk off, Usagi says, "It's tough to be a leader."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "I know, Usagi-chan."

Michiru asks, with a smile, "Talking from experience, you two?"

Kirito says, "Anyway, let's move on, everyone." The others nod their heads in agreement and they walk on to continue their day within ALO.

 _ **July 7, 2025, Kirigaya residence**_

Inside of the Kirigaya home, we are inside of Suguha's room where we find Suguha is lying on her bed with her Amusphere on her head and over her eyes looking like she is in a deep sleep when she is Full-Diving into ALO. Inside of the room, her guardian feline, Trivia, is relaxing until she hears some senses something in which she looks to see five kunoichi in training, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari, in their Hanzo Academy uniforms, landing without a sound by the window to Suguha's room.

Trivia's eyes widen and she quickly pretends to be sleeping in which Ikaruga says, looking around, "All right. She is in a Full-Dive."

Yagyu says, "She won't be able to hear or sense us as long as we don't disturb her body. Remember, ever since SAO, they've put plenty of security features on the Amusphere compared to the NervGear to prevent something like SAO from happening again."

Ikaruga says, "And that means that you don't touch the body." Ikaruga glares at Katsuragi and she says, "And that means you, Katsuragi."

Katsuragi says, "What? I wasn't planning on it!" Katsuragi says, licking her lips, "Through I have got to admit that she has got some awesome boobs! She looks like an F-cup or G-cup!"

Ikaruga tells Katsuragi, with a look of annoyance, "Well, we are here on an important mission, Katsuragi."

Katsuragi says, "I know. I know."

Hibari says, "It is pretty hard to believe, but I thought that it would be with Kayaba's niece."

Yagyu says, "I was surprised at what we learned too, Hibari."

Flashback; July 6, 2025, Hanzo Academy

At the secret 'ninja school' within Hanzo Academy, the five young kunoichi in training are shocked to find out about Serena Tsukino being the niece of Akihiko Kayaba.

Asuka asks, shocked, "Kayaba's niece?"

Kiriya responds, with a nod, "Yes. Her mother, Ikuko Tsukino, is Kayaba's sister. Currently, only members of the government know this information for obvious reasons since all records about the Tsukino family and their 'connection' to Kayaba have been either erased or sealed away for reasons of safety and security…Their safety and security. Serena Tsukino-san was very close to Kayaba and in fact, their relationship was more like parent and child than uncle and niece."

Hibari asks, amazed, "They were that close?"

Kiriya responds, "They were, Hibari. You see, Serena-san's younger brother, Sammy Tsukino, was an SAO beta tester and both of them got their hands on the retail version of SAO when it came out."

Ikaruga says, "Her brother was a former beta tester and both of them are related to Kayaba, so, it wasn't surprising."

Kiriya says, "However, fortunately, Sammy Tsukino had a doctor's appointment on that day and didn't get trapped. His sister, Serena-san, wasn't so lucky."

Asuka asks, "Kayaba trapped a member of his own family in there?"

Kiriya says, with a nod, "Yes, Asuka. Like any other victim, Serena-san was trapped in that 'death game' for over two years. When the government found out this fact, they moved to make her one of the first to get transported to a hospital and put her under guard while moving to cover up her 'heritage'."

Ikaruga says, with a nod of understanding, "If they found out who she was, the families and friends of the victims of SAO might try to take retaliation for what Kayaba did to their family and friends trapped and possibly killed by Kayaba and his machinations."

Hibari says, "But she was a victim too!"

Kiriya says, "And the government agrees with your sentiment, Hibari. None of Kayaba's family had the least idea that Kayaba would commit such an act, so, it shows how well Kayaba fooled the world."

Yagyu says, "If his own family was completely fooled, no one else would have had a clue."

Kiriya says, "Indeed, Yagyu. However, despite this, there will be people that won't or refuse to understand that Kayaba's family are victims too. Kayaba's and Ikuko-san's own parents are in a government protection program and the government is doing its best to make sure that the information of family connection between Kayaba and the Tsukino family are never known to the general public for a long time to come."

Ikaruga says, "And for good reason, Kiriya-sensei."

Asuka asks, "Who are the other people, Kiriya-sensei?"

Kiriya responds, "That's a good question, Asuka." Kiriya motions to the images of Suguha and Kazuto and he says, "These are Kazuto Kirigaya and his younger sister, Suguha Kirigaya. Like Tsukino-san, Kazuto-san is another SAO survivor. From the records, he is also a friend of Tsukino-san 'in game' meaning that they met in SAO and became friends. In fact, based on reports, Tsukino-san and Kazuto-san seems to be more like siblings than just best friends."

Katsuragi whistles and Ikaruga says, with a plain tone, "They are 'siblings in arms'. They must have fought together a lot in SAO in order to survive and get back."

Kiriya says, with a nod, "That's most likely true. However, it isn't why he and his sister are people of interest." Kiriya says, "We have evidence that unlike many of the other beta testers, Kayaba made sure that Kazuto-san was chosen to be an SAO beta tester."

There are gasp and Katsuragi asks, "Hold up! That freak made sure that this guy was made into an SAO beta tester?"

Kiriya says, "Because Kayaba did research on him and he knew that Kazuto would go onto the retail version getting him trapped in his 'death game'."

Hibari asks, "Why would he do that?"

Kiriya says, pointing to Suguha, "What happened with his sister, Suguha-san, provided us with clues, Hibari. You see, shortly after the second anniversary of the start of this horror, Suguha-san managed to get her hands on a NervGear that a friend of hers managed to keep hidden from the government for two years and used it along with her ALO avatar to 'break into' SAO."

The kunoichi training gives gasps and/or shocked looks and Katsuragi says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Ikaruga asks, "Kiriya-sensei, shouldn't that be impossible? After SAO started, the government should have confiscated and destroyed all of the remaining NervGear all over the world other than the ones being 'used' by the SAO victims."

Kiriya says, with a nod, "You are right, Ikaruga. The government believes that Suguha-san's friend in Akiba had some help in that regard."

Asuka asks, amazed, "You mean…Kayaba?"

Kiriya says, nodding his head, "That's the theory, Asuka. We believe that it was all bait to lure Suguha-san into SAO with her brother, Kazuto, being part of that incentive."

Yagyu asks, "Why would he be interested in her?"

Kiriya says, "We aren't sure, Yagyu. However, we found that Kayaba and Suguha-san met around over a years before SAO in Juuban during the incident where those black crystal were coming out of the ground."

Ikaruga says, "I remember the reports on them. It is believed that the enemy that the Sailor Scouts were fighting at the time were responsible for those."

Kiriya says, with a nod, "Yes, Ikaruga. From what our records show, both the Kirigaya family and Kayaba, himself, were in Juuban at that same moment and he found Suguha-san, who was separated from her mother and brother in the chaos, in which he brought her back to them. From then, what evidence shows, Kayaba had an interest in the Kirigaya siblings."

Yagyu says, "And part of our mission is to try to find out why."

Kiriya says, "Correct, Yagyu. It also might be possible that Kayaba's journals are with them for safe keeping since Serena-san trusts them like siblings. You move out immediately."

The five 'ninja girls' respond in unison, "Yes, sensei!"

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back at the Kirigaya household, the five kunoichi in-training prepare to sneak into house and Suguha's room via the window, but Katsuragi yelps as she is shocked.

Katsuragi asks, shocked, "What the heck?"

Yagyu asks, with a rare surprised expression, "An electrical field?"

Ikaruga yelps as she is shocked when she is testing and Ikaruga says, "That's interesting. I'm wondering why they would need such a security measure."

Katsuragi says, with a sly grin, "I smell a secret."

Hibari asks, "What shall we do?"

Yagyu says, "Let's head for the front door. Their mother isn't at home since she works as an editor as an electronic magazine and she works until it is late at night."

Ikaruga says, with a nod, "Good idea." The five ninja in training head down to the lower floors to access the house while Trivia leaps onto the table containing a computer, which is on, in which she starts to type on the keyboard in a quick manner.

 _ **July 7, 2025, ALO, Ryne**_

Inside of Ryne, the central town of Svart Alfheim, we are inside of a housing facility/motel/hotel known as the Crowned Rooster where we find our heroes and heroines assembled together after an excited day of enjoying the new region of ALO.

Leafa says, excitedly, "I had so much fun! Time just flew by!"

Minako says, excitedly, "I know what you mean girlfriend!"

Sinon says, with a smile, "I've gotten use to Svart Alfheim and I can't wait for the next quest."

Taichi says, with a grin, "Same here!"

Sara says, with a smile, "I agree, Taichi!"

Strea says, "What sort of interesting things await us here? I can't wait to see!"

Akari says, with a nod, "I can't wait either, Strea."

Philia asks, "Didn't Agil ask us to stop by the smithy area later?"

Usagi asks, "What could he be up to?"

Just then Leafa hears a beeping sound and she says, "Hold on! I'm getting a call!" Leafa brings up her menu and after a minute, she says, "Huh? Okay, it is coming from Trivia from the special line that we developed."

The others look at Leafa and Kirito asks, "It's Trivia?"

Leafa then says, her eyes widen, "Big brother, we need to get back home right now!" Leafa then activates the 'visible mode' on her menu, allowing everyone to see menu, and Kirito's eyes widen at the message.

Hino asks, seeing the message, "Is she kidding?"

Leafa responds, "Trivia doesn't kid around when she uses the words: 'This is not a joke or a drill'."

Kirito says, "And I think that there are more to these strange girls than meets the eye. They sound like some kind of ninja or something."

Strea asks, "Ninja?"

Asuna responds, a bit nervously, "We'll explain someday, Strea."

Kirito says, "In any case, we need to log out now."

Leafa says, deactivating her menu's 'visible mode', "Right."

Usagi says, "We'll be there as soon as we can."

Asuna tells Kirito, "Be careful, Kirito-kun." Kirito nods his head as he activates his menu in which he and Leafa soon vanish in a stream of light as they log out of ALO and return to the real world.

Makoto says, "Youma, Digimon, and now, ninja girls? Our lives are really getting even weirder."

Haruka says, "Something tells me that our lives are going to get even more 'exciting' though I doubt that we are going to like what 'excitement' that we are going to get." Soon enough, the others start to log out one after another in which the Sailor Scouts of the group prepare to head over to the Kirigaya residence to help them with their intruders.

 _ **July 7, 2025, Kirigaya residence**_

Inside of the Kirigaya residence, we find the five female shinobi looking around Kazuto's room in which they don't seem to notice that he is slowly waking up and without a sound causing him to glance at the five kunoichi looking around his room.

Hibari says, "I really don't know about this."

Yagyu says, "This is a critical mission, Hibari. These are people that went through a horrible experience, but in order to make sure what they went through can never happen again, we have to find out the reasoning behind the mastermind."

Ikaruga says, "That's right, Hibari. There are so many questions still left unanswered from that tragedy and they focus on Kayaba himself."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Kayaba?"_ Yagyu then looks over towards Kazuto, but he looks to be still Full-Diving.

Asuka asks Yagyu, "Is something wrong, Yagyu?"

Yagyu says, "I thought that I sensed something."

Katsuragi says, "Come on, Yagyu. He can't do a thing. He is having a blast inside that virtual world."

Hibari says, "I'm amazed that he would go back."

Hibari wanders over to Kazuto's form and Asuka says, "Yeah, no kidding."

Ikaruga says, "Anyway, we must keep searching for the journals before they log out of ALO." When Hibari is close, she yelps as Kazuto grabs her wrist causing the others to look to see Kazuto, fully awake and taking off of his Amusphere, glaring at them.

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "Too late for that. I want to know who you are and what you are doing here."

Before they could answer, Kazuto's door is flung open and familiar female voice shouts out, "Kazuto!" Everyone looks only for Asuka to get bashed in the face by a bamboo kendo 'sword' from Suguha.

Katsuragi yells out, "Oh, crap!" Yagyu then rushes in to attack Kazuto, forcing him to let go of Hibari, and roll out of the way of the attack.

Ikaruga shouts out, "Smoke bomb! Now!" Immediately, Katsuragi, from seemly nowhere, pulls out a ninja smoke bomb and slams it into the ground causing it to explode covering Kazuto's room in which the five ninja girls in-training leap through the window, shattering it in the process, and taking off into the distance while Kazuto and Suguha, coughing from the smoke, run out of Kazuto's room and down into the kitchen while the smoke dispels out the shatter window of Kazuto's room.

Suguha asks, "Who were they?"

Kazuto says, "I don't know, but I had overheard them talking about Kayaba and getting information…the journals! They were after Kayaba's journals!"

Suguha asks, shocked, "Huh? But why would they think that they were hear?"

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "Only one set of reasons, Sugu: They must know that Serena is related to Kayaba and we are Serena's best friends!"

Suguha gasps in shock, but she then takes out her broach and she says, "I'm going after them!" Suguha races off before Kazuto can stop her and he sighs.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, Sugu. And…what am I going to tell mom?"_

( **A short time later on** )

Some distance from the Kirigaya household, the five kunoichi in training are on top of a flat household rooftop after looking around to see no one is following or so it would seem.

Katsuragi says, "That was a big bust."

Asuka says, "Kiriya-sensei is going to be mad."

Ikaruga says, "I want to know how they knew we were there."

Hibari, Asuka, and Katsuragi give confused looks and Hibari asks, "What do you mean?"

Yagyu says, "If Kazuto-san had woken up and just found us, he would have shouted about who we were since we were technically intruders, but instead, he pretended to be still Full-Diving to overhear us and surprise us if necessary. While he could have done it while not expecting us and just returned from ALO, it isn't a typical human reaction."

Katsuragi asks, "So, he knew about us?"

Ikaruga says, "Somehow, someone must have contacted him or Suguha-san from inside of the virtual world of ALO. Remember, it is a new version of a classic type of electronic game, the MMO, in which communication is used through voice communication and texting, but I can't see how anyone could have contacted them. There was only the feline in the house."

Ikaruga then goes into deep thought and Asuka asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "You can tell me what you were girls were doing there." The five female ninja in training gasp in shock and they look up to see a quite cross Valkyrie Sailor Celestial looming over them.

Katsuragi says, "Oh, yipe."

Asuka says, "It's the new Sailor Scout: Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial says, "You got that right. I was in the area when I see a lot of smoke coming from the Kirigaya household and you, girls, running from it." Sailor Celestial says, drawing her swords, "Now, shall we do this the easy way or the hard way? And trust me, you won't like the hard way."

Katsuragi says, with a grin and taking out another ninja smoke bomb, "Oh, yeah? Take this!" Katsuragi throws the ninja smoke bomb, but Sailor Celestial creates a shockwave that sends it flying before it explodes harmlessly and high in the air, however, Sailor Celestial's focus is on the smoke bomb for a brief moment and when she turns towards the five kunoichi in training, she gets hit in the face by another smoke bomb that explodes causing to yelp and cough as she is engulfed in smoke. However, Sailor Celestial uses her powerful wind power to blow and dispel the smoke away, but the five female shinobi in training are gone. A good distance away, in an abandoned warehouse, the five kunoichi trainees take a moment to breathe.

Katsuragi says, "Oh, man. That was close, but part of me really wanted to take her on."

Ikaruga tells Katsuragi, "Katsu, our mission was to gather information and not to fight especially not with a Sailor Scout of her caliber. Sensei did warn us that the Sailor Scouts possess levels of cosmic mystical power that can rival or even exceed elite ninja masters like Master Hanzo. We saw her exploits on television and from what I observed, she is a warrior of incredible power and skill."

Yagyu says, with a nod, "I've got to agree. It is going to make our missions more difficult now that she has seen our faces, but I don't believe her story about 'being in the area'. It makes wonder what she was doing there."

Ikaruga says, "A good question, Yagyu."

Hibari asks, "What do we do now?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "How about giving up before I really get pissed?" The five ninja in training gasp and they look to see Sailor Celestial, with her arms crossed in front of her chest, looking at them.

Asuka asks, stunned, "But how?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "One, I'm a well-trained warrior. Sailor Scouts are actually called 'Sailor Senshi' and 'Senshi' means 'soldier' or 'warrior', duh! And two, I'm sorry to break it to you, but your 'concealing your presence' doesn't work on a girl like me since I had a good amount of 'ninja schooling' from the Hayabusa clan including how to detect ninjas even when they are concealing themselves."

Ikaruga asks, shocked, "The Hayabusa clan?"

Sailor Celestial slams her fists together and she says, "Okay, I guess that we have to do this the hard way!"

Katsuragi says, cracking her fists, "I guess that we have no choice!"

Asuka says, surprised, "Katsu!"

Yagyu says, "We may have no choice, Asuka. By the looks of it, she has training to counter ninjas and if it does come from the elite Hayabusa clan, our typical evasion tactics will not work against her."

Ikaruga says, with a sigh, "Yagyu is right. We are going to have to hold her off until we can figure out a way out of this." Ikaruga says, "Shinobi Kekkai!" Soon after, the whole area around them and beyond seems to turn white and violet.

Sailor Celestial asks, "What the heck?"

Hibari asks, "Why did you put up a Kekkai, Ikaruga?"

Ikaruga responds, "If Sailor Celestial is here, the other Sailor Scouts aren't going to be far behind and it is already bad enough that we have to face her of all Sailor Scouts especially. We have no idea of her power, so, we need to be careful."

Katsuragi says, with a grin, "We'll see if she isn't all bark and no bite!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a deadly serious glare, "You're going to see that my bite is really bad for you!"

Katsuragi says, "All right, girls! Shinobi transformation!" Soon after, the five female ninja 'transform' in which their school uniforms vanish and replace by new sets of clothing.

Asuka's new uniform is composed of a yellow vest, green plaid skirt, and a white shirt with green tie. Around her neck is a small red bandanna worn like a scarf. She has red armguards on her forearms with bandages underneath, and straps around her waist to hold her two swords. On both legs she wears thigh high socks and brown formal shoes.

Ikaruga's outfit consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across. She has a Hanzo armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights underneath.

Katsuragi's outfit consists of usual white Hanzo school uniform, unbuttoned, revealing most of her torso underneath; particularly her breasts. Along with a blue plaid skirt, she wears long socks and her signature black and gold metal boots adorned with small blue tassels on either side.

Hibari's outfit is made up of a light pink track jacket with the Hanzo emblem on the left chest area, dark blue biker shorts, black and white socks, and red and white sneakers.

Yagyu's outfit consists of a brown jacket over a long sleeved white shirt, a red plaid skirt, calf-high black socks, and brown dress shoes. She dons a black mantle with triangle shapes for trim and two extending tails.

Sailor Celestial asks, a bit annoyed, "Is this a fight or a cosplay show?"

Katsuragi says, "Cosplay this!" Katsuragi then does a leap kick toward Sailor Celestial, but she easily grabs Katsuragi's metal boots with just one hand causing Katsuragi to say, nervously, "Uh oh!" Sailor Celestial then Katsuragi by her leg and in one fluid motion, she sends her right into the wall where she makes an imprint on the wall due to the sheer impact.

Asuka says, shocked, "Katsu!"

Ikaruga says, drawing her sword, "We can't fight her in hand to hand combat!"

Yagyu says, "Secret Ninja Art: Leg Sweeper!" Yagyu spins an umbrella causing a huge squid to appear and spin around in a super-fast motion causing Sailor Celestial to get sent skidding back by the sheer force of winds that it is producing.

Sailor Celestial says, drawing out the Star Saber, "You want to do this the hard way, huh? Fine by me!" Sailor Celestial swings the Star Saber causing a massive energy shockwave that sends Yagyu flying into the ground.

Ikaruga says, stunned, "Such power!" The energy shockwave then seems to shatter the sky causing white and violet skies to gain a 'hole' where blue with the white from clouds can be seen again.

Asuka says, shocked, "It broke the Kekkai!"

Katsuragi, who has just recovered, says, shocked, "No way!"

Ikaruga says, with a serious tone, "That's no ordinary sword! It is a blade of incredible power!"

Hibari asks Yagyu, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Yagyu says, shaking her head, "I'm okay."

Sailor Celestial says, "Time to end this nonsense!"

Hibari says, performing her own 'attack', "Stop this!" There is a massive cloud of smoke and when the smoke clears, nothing seems to have happened other than Hibari vanishing and then a massive shadow looms over Sailor Celestial.

When she looks up, Sailor Celestial gains a flabbergasted look and she yells out, "What the…?!" However, it is the only words that she says as a massive pink and white bunny rabbit crashes down on her with Hibari riding on top of it.

After the rabbit vanishes as quickly as it appeared, Katsuragi says, with a grin, "Great job, Hibari!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Not so fast!" The five kunoichi in training then look to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the rest of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts leap through the 'hole' in the sky and land in front of them.

Katsuragi says, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Jupiter says, "You, ninja girls, aren't going anywhere!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "Where is Sailor Celestial?"

Just then Sailor Celestial's voice calls out, with a muffled tone, "Right here, Saturn-chan." The ground then 'explodes' in which Sailor Celestial, her helmet destroyed and her face sporting a few bruises, comes out.

Sailor Uranus asks, "What happened to you?"

Sailor Celestial responds, holding her head in discomfort, "You aren't going to believe this, but…They dropped a large fuzzy bunny on my head."

The Sailor Scouts' eyes 'bug out' and they say in unison, "What?"

Sailor Celestial says, holding her head, "Please don't shout girls. I've already got a headache."

Sailor Venus says, pointing to the crater where Hibari's 'bunny summon' slammed into Sailor Celestial, "I don't think that she is kidding, girls."

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "Well, we are going to see how they like getting dropped on their heads." As the Sailor Scouts and five kunoichi prepare for battle, a smoke bomb, from seemly nowhere, lands in-between them and explodes, covering the area in smoke, and when the smoke dispels, Kiriya and another man, an elderly male with silver-white hair tied in a ponytail, gray-steely eyes, large grey mustache, short grey beard in the front of his chin, and wearing a simple brown male kimono with matching sandals.

Ikaruga asks, "Kiriya-sensei?"

Asuka asks, surprised, "Grandpa?"

The elderly male says, "It looks like we managed to make it in time."

Nearly all of the Sailor Scouts prepare for a fight, but Sailor Pluto steps forward of them and Sailor Saturn asks, "Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto tells the elderly male, "Hanzo-dono, it has been a while."

The elderly male says, "Lady Pluto, it has been a while. I see that you haven't changed one bit and still as lovely as ever I see."

Both sides are shocked and Sailor Jupiter asks, "You know that old man, Pluto?"

Asuka asks, "Grandpa, you know one of the Sailor Scouts?"

Sailor Pluto asks the elderly male, "Your granddaughter?"

The elderly male responds, "Yes, Pluto. Her name is Asuka."

Kiriya tells the five kunoichi, "Girls, your mission has been cancelled due to complications in matter. You haven't failed, but the mission has been called off."

Katsuragi asks, stunned, "What?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I thought so. They are part of the government ninja forces."

Sailor Mars asks, stunned, "Wait! The government has ninjas?"

Sailor Pluto says, "But of course, Mars. You saw that ninjas are far from 'extinct' in real-life with the Hayabusa clans and Mugen Tenshin clans. Ninjas have been actually part of the government of Japan since the Tokugawa Shogunate when Tokugawa Ieyasu a part of his elite circle including the legendary Hattori Hanzo, the ancestor to this man right here. They never vanished after the Meiji restoration. When the new Meiji government came to power, they need 'special forces' and elite 'intelligence operatives' and who better than the elite 'shadow warriors' of Feudal Times, who are inspirations to spies and special forces all over the world today. The ninja never died out like the samurai, but they evolved with the times including the new Japanese government after the American occupation of Japan in the aftermath of World War Two."

Sailor Neptune says, "And something tells me that you know plenty about this."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "I haven't been spending the past millennium since the end of the Silver Millennium just guarding the Time Gates, Neptune."

Sailor Moon asks, looking at the ninjas, "Then what are government ninjas doing around here?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I heard from the Kirigaya family that they were looking for something belonging to Kayaba."

The elderly man, known as Hanzo, who is Asuka's grandfather and a legendary shinobi, asks, "I believe that we can wipe away the veils of secrecy, Miss Celestial, or should I call you by your real name: Suguha Kirigaya-san?"

There are gasps from the five kunoichi girls and Yagyu asks, "Wait! Isn't she the sister of Kazuto Kirigaya that used that NervGear held by her friend to enter SAO?"

Sailor Celestial asks, with a demanding tone, "Hey, how do you know that?"

Hanzo responds, with a scolding tone, "My dear, you should know that a shinobi never gives away his or her secrets."

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed, "I'll show you!"

Sailor Celestial zips towards Hanzo and Sailor Pluto shouts out, "No, princess!" Sailor Celestial tries to attack Hanzo and the keyword, here, is TRIED because the instant that she got close in which Sailor Celestial gets judo thrown to the ground by Hanzo with him slamming his wooden sandaled foot on her neck.

The others are shocked and Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Hey!"

Sailor Pluto holds out her arm, stopping Sailor Uranus, and she says, seriously, "Don't even try, Sailor Uranus! Hanzo-dono is shinobi of the highest caliber and even though he isn't in his prime, he is very powerful and is more than match for an Eternal level Sailor Soldier."

Sailor Jupiter says, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Sailor Pluto says, shaking her head, "I am not. Sailor Celestial may be more powerful than Hanzo-dono, but his skill level is far above her own even with her memories and previous life's battle skills in her belt."

Hanzo tells Sailor Celestial, "I see much anger and rage in your eyes, my dear. There seems to be guilt and other negative emotions as well. I see a great darkness in your heart and…please hold that thought, my dear." Hanzo then spins his body around and catches a rose in two of his fingers without cutting himself in which Tuxedo Mask lands near the Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Moon says, "Tuxedo Mask!"

Katsuragi asks, "Hey! Where did he come from?"

Ikaruga says, amazed, "I couldn't sense him at all."

Hanzo says, "Well done, my friend. I heard plenty of rumors that you are just like a shinobi and I have to say that you are indeed talented. If I wasn't a master shinobi, myself, I doubt that even an expert ninja would detect you."

Hibari asks Yagyu, "Did you sense him?"

Yagyu says, with a plain tone, "No, I do not. It seems like he has mastered the ability to conceal himself so well that only a master ninja like Hanzo-sama could detect him."

Tuxedo Mask says, "I would kindly ask you to remove Sailor Celestial from your grip."

Hanzo says, "As you wish, my friend." Hanzo takes his foot off Sailor Celestial and she immediately rolls and leaps back to the others.

Sailor Moon asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Just really embarrassed Sailor Moon."

Hanzo says, "As you should be, my dear. A Sailor Soldier of your power could have easily taken me down if you had fully mastered your power."

Asuka asks Hanzo, "Grandfather, are you saying that she is more powerful than you?"

Hanzo responds, with a nod, "Yes, she is. In fact, she has more powerful than in my prime, my dear Asuka. However, her skill and my skill are on different levels in which gives me an edge."

Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Celestial, "Princess, before you say anything, I think you should remember that he threw you down to the ground."

Sailor Celestial says, drolly, "Thanks for reminding me, Pluto."

Hanzo tells Sailor Pluto, "I believe that you should watch both of your 'charges' very carefully. Both of them have yet to reach their full potential since they have yet to awaken their hidden powers."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! Hidden powers?"

Hanzo asks, looking at Sailor Moon, "However, I can see much darkness in them…From SAO no doubt especially in you, Miss Moon, or shall I call you…Miss Tsukino instead?"

There are more gasps and Sailor Mars yells out, strongly, "How do you know that?!"

Hanzo says, "I believe that you should reference Seijirou Kikuoka-san. He has become very interested in your Pendulum Summoning method for Duel Monsters."

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are shocked and Kiriya tells Ikaruga, "Ikaruga, I will assist you since your Kekkai is damaged."

Ikaruga responds, "Thank you, sensei."

Soon after, the whole 'scene' returns to normal coloration and Hanzo tells Sailor Pluto, "As I just said, Pluto, you should keep a good eye on your charges. There are those that wish to take advantage of the darkness lurking within them and we may have to intrude once more if they are lured in."

Sailor Pluto narrows her eyes and she responds, "I believe that you should keep a focus on your granddaughter and charges since your own organization and the ninja clans affiliated with the government have their own failings in which young Rin and Homura are good examples, Hanzo-dono." Hanzo and Kiriya narrow their eyes at Sailor Pluto in which a smoke bomb, seemly from nowhere, hits the ground and explodes in which the area is covered in smoke. When the smoke fades, Hanzo, Kiriya, and the five kunoichi in training are gone.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What was that about?"

Sailor Pluto sighs and she replies, "Even through Hanzo-dono and I respect each other, we have our…differences."

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Pluto, "It sounds like you struck a nerve with them, Pluto."

Sailor Pluto responds, with another sigh, "The independent clans like the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa may work well with worldwide governments and organizations, but they believe that the ninja clans and shinobi affiliated with the shinobi organization of the government aren't true ninja and I tend to lean more in their way of thinking."

Sailor Uranus says, "Causing strain on your 'profession relationship' with that shinobi master."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct, Uranus." Sailor Pluto says, "Anyway, I believe that we should head back and talk with Kazuto immediately."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a serious tone, "This is a new development that's very troubling."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "No kidding, Tuxedo Mask." As the group prepares to head off to return to the Kirigaya household, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial can't help to take Hanzo's last words to heart and can't get it out of their heads.

( **A bit later on** )

Back at the Kirigaya household, the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are with Kazuto in which they discuss the situation after they had fixed the window in Kazuto's room that broke when the five kunoichi made their escape.

Kazuto says, "That's not good."

Sailor Uranus says, "Too many people are learning of us."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "The Assault Team people won't give us up after we help save them."

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "I'm more worried about them becoming targets because of the information that they know. They may not know our real names, but they know our true faces and that information alone makes them targets."

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Good point, Uranus."

Kazuto says, "However, knowing that Seijirou knows about Sugu and Serena doesn't give me a good feeling."

Sailor Celestial says, "You aren't kidding, Kazuto."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "How do you meet with Seijirou, you two?"

Kazuto responds, "He was the first one to meet up with us after we had gotten out of SAO."

Flashback; February 4, 2025, Chiyoda Hospital

Right now, we are inside of Kazuto's room within Chiyoda Hospital where both he and Suguha have just woken up after returning from SAO in which the doctors and nurses are examining Suguha and Kazuto in which their examination of Suguha have gotten the doctors and nurses concerned in which the nurse in charge of Suguha is being talked to.

The nurse says, "I don't know at all doctor. I had seen her just before she had woken up with her brother and the other survivors of SAO that are in this hospital and she didn't have those bruises on her at all."

The doctor says, looking at Suguha, who is currently in a wheelchair, "And the records show that no one entered her room after you did before she woke up and left. There is just no explanation."

Midori asks, concerned, "Is my girl going to be okay?"

The doctor responds, "They may take a while to heal since they seem to be 'bruising' like you were coming out of a hard fist fight or something, but I doubt that she is in any life-threatening danger. However, I want to take immediate X-rays and further examination to make sure of that."

Suguha thinks in her mind, with a winch, _"I've got a good explanation for you, doc: Always make sure that the VRMMO games that you are playing have good and working 'pain absorbers'."_

Just then a male voice says, "I believe that's a wise idea, doctor." Everyone then looks to the source of the voice to see a man with short messy black hair, brown eyes with octagon glasses in front of them, and wearing a dark green business suit.

Kazuto asks, weakly, "Who are…?"

Kazuto grunt out and Midori says, "Kazuto, please take it easy."

Suguha says, weakly, "I know…you…You are the head of the SAO Task Force."

Kazuto gives a look of surprise and the man responds, with a smile, "I see that you keep up well and I'm not surprised since your brother is an SAO victim. That's correct. I'm Seijirou Kikuoka, part of what knows as the VR Division in the Japanese ministry, and I'm head of the SAO Victims Rescue Force also known as the SAO Task Force to handle what is known as 'The SAO Incident' and all those involved in it which includes you, too, Suguha Kirigaya-san. I'm interested in how you got that NervGear when they were all supposed recalled and destroyed other than those used by the Task Force to find a way to free all those trapped in SAO and used in development of the current Amusphere rig."

Suguha gives a nervous look and she thinks, _"Oh, crap."_

Midori says, "Kikuoka-san, I know that you want to know what's going on, but my son and daughter have just gotten back from that horror. Even through Suguha has only been there under three months, her body is significantly weaker and she also has significant bruises that have just appeared on her body on this day that she returned from that horrible death game."

Seijirou asks, curiously, "Really?"

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"It actually isn't so mysterious, mom. I have to admit that jerk had gotten tougher since our battle in the Silver Millennium and it just reminds me what a pain in the neck he is!"_

Seijirou says, "Anyway, I understand your feelings at this, but I rushed here since I need to talk to them since your daughter and her brother along with a few others seem to have played an important role in clearing the game especially the final boss based on the data that we could get from the severs." There are looks of shock and stares at Kazuto and Suguha.

Kazuto and Suguha think at the same time, _"Thanks a lot."_

Suguha says, with a sigh, "You want to know about Kayaba. Well, you don't have to worry about him. He's dead. He was the game's final boss and I struck the final blow."

There are looks of shock from everyone, minus Seijirou and Kazuto, and Seijirou says, "The data says as much, but while you did defeat him in the game, it doesn't mean that he is dead."

Kazuto says, weakly, "He could have…only used a NervGear to enter the game."

Seijirou tells Serena, "True. True. But it doesn't mean that he didn't modify the NervGear to make sure that the same rules don't apply to him. None of us knew that the man that we saw was only a façade or that he was capable of such a horror. You see, Kirigaya-san, like you, I'm a former SAO beta tester myself."

Suguha asks, shocked, "Wait! You are a former SAO beta tester?"

Seijirou retorts, "That's correct, Suguha-san. It is one of the reasons that I was chosen to be the head of the task force for the 'SAO incident'. I didn't transfer to the full version since I belonged to what is known as the VR division of the government and I was planning to create a thesis on the other applications of Full Dive technology." However, Suguha and Kazuto believed that there was more than what he is saying, but they let it go for now. Seijirou says, "Kayaba-sempai was kind of like a teacher to me and I was shocked and stunned when this happened. And we still don't understand. Why did he do this? Why did he take this technology and turn it into instruments of imprisonment and death? With so little information, we have no idea. And right now, our main focus is going to shift right now. Even as we speak, thanks to your efforts, the over six thousand survivors of SAO are waking up in hospitals all over the nation as we speak and we are going to need to rehabilitate and readjust them to life back here. Remember, your brother has been trapped in that virtual world for over two years and it is like you have been on an alien world going through an entirely different life. It is going to take a lot of work."

Suguha and Kazuto look at each other for about a minute in which they nod their heads and Suguha tells Seijirou, "All right, big brother and I will help you, but with conditions."

Before Midori could speak up, Seijirou asks, "Name them?"

Suguha responds, "For one thing, I will tell you how I got my NervGear, but the person that I got it from didn't give it to me. I took it from him and while he didn't stop me from taking it from him, he didn't assist me in anyway. He was using the NervGear to figure out a way to free friends of his from SAO. This information gets buried for good. Agreed?"

Seijirou says, with a nod, "Agreed."

Kazuto says, "We also want you to find friends of ours from SAO. I only know most of them by their player names. They are Silica, Agil, Klein, Argo, and Lisbeth."

Seijirou says, "It will take a while, but you said you only knew most of them by their player names. You must know a few by their real names."

Suguha says, "One of them is Asuna and she used her real first name for her avatar name. Her real name is Asuka Yuuki."

Seijirou asks, surprised, "Asuna Yuuki?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "Yes, we already know that she is the daughter of the head of RCT in which you should know the head of one of their 'divisions' is a real piece of garbage."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "If you are talking about who I think you are, then you can be assured that HE is in major trouble. Let's just say that a 'little Senshi' let me into his 'dark secrets'."

Midori and the hospital staff are confused, but Kazuto and Suguha get what Seijirou means in which their eyes widen in which Kazuto says, shaking off the surprise for the moment, "The other one is someone that's like a sister to me. Her avatar name is Usagi, but her real name is Serena Tsukino."

Seijirou asks, shocked, "Wait! How do you…?"

Kazuto says, weakly, "She told Sugu and I her real name and while the other players don't know this information, the players learned about her connection to HIM a long time ago."

Seijirou says, with a nod, "I see."

Suguha says, "And before you say anything, the players think of her as one of the ultimate victims of SAO and my brother was one of the few friends that she had in SAO at least until I came along."

Seijirou says, with a nod of understanding, "I see." Seijirou tells the doctors and nurses, "Please leave the room. Suguha-san, Kazuto-san, their mother, and I have something to discuss. I won't take long since I will be seeing someone else after I'm done here, but please prepare food and water among other things when I leave." The doctors and nurses look at each other, nod, and they take their leave in which Seijirou locks the door as he prepares for a discussion with Kazuto, Suguha, and their mother.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back with Kazuto, Tuxedo Mask, and the Sailor Scouts, Kazuto says, "Needless to say, mom was quite shocked that we were friends with you, Serena."

Sailor Celestial says, "She was beyond horrified that Kayaba would trap a member of his own family in the game and amazed that we met you."

Sailor Moon says, "I'll bet."

Sailor Mars says, "I guess that Meatball Head was the 'someone else' that he was seeing. He was in her hospital room the next day and he mentioned that he had seen someone else before her."

Sailor Jupiter asks Sailor Mercury, "You and Pluto were working for the Task Force before we managed to 'hack' into SAO, right? Did you meet with him?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Quite a few times. And I believed that there is more to him than meets the eye."

Kazuto says, "And I think what he told Sugu and I is connected to it. I don't think that he was lying to us, but I don't think that he was giving us the full story on what he wanted to do with Full-Dive VR technology."

Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "That's why we had our 'Soldier of Wisdom' do a little 'cyber sleuthing'."

Sailor Celestial asks Sailor Mercury, "You did?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a sigh, "I was a bit embarrassed by it. I wasn't sure that it was right."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, if he knows that Serena Tsukino and Sailor Moon with Suguha Kirigaya and Sailor Celestial are one and the same, we are going to need leverage."

Sailor Celestial says, "I feel the same way. Despite him helping us find you guys and Asuna as well as the others, something about that guy comes out to be 'sneaky'."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, I feel the same way. I don't think that he is close to Kayaba and nowhere even near dangerous as Sugou, but he has 'another agenda' in which I think that he is willing to use 'tricks' to get his way through I doubt to the extreme as Kayaba and Sugou."

Sailor Mars says, "I couldn't get a negative reading off him. However, it doesn't mean that he is dangerous if he feels that he is doing the 'greater good' despite 'stepping on toes'."

Sailor Mercury says, taking out her computer, "Actually, I do have an idea." Soon after, she shows what's displayed on her computer causing the others' eyes to widen at what she is showing.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a whistle, "Wow."

Tuxedo Mask says, "I think that it is time to set up another meeting with Seijirou-san. Hanzo-san did say that he was interested in the Pendulum Monster cards." The others nod their heads in agreement as the other Sailor Scouts prepare to leave Kazuto's and Sailor Celestial's home in which they know that they are going to have a 'full day' tomorrow.

 _ **July 7, 2025, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location, there is a female figure watching a motion picture image of Sakura Haruno reading a Naruto manga book with a plain look on her face.

The female figure says, "It is amazing to see a manga character come to life."

A female voice says, "She doesn't really look like much, sensei."

The female figure says, "But she has potential based on that manga and now, she has been enhanced along with Uzumaki and Hyuga."

The female voice says, "Doesn't mean that they are better than us, Suzume-sensei."

The female figure says, "True, Homura. However, the seed of doubt has been planted in her mind since she sees the madness that Sasuke Uchiha could follow in their word and she believes, rightfully so, that the anime and manga of her world is idealistic. She believes that the Uzumaki clan played a vital role in the village especially since her teacher, Tsunade, belongs to the Uzumaki clan by blood and her grandmother is a member of the clan."

The female voice says, "And yet, most likely, she hasn't heard anything about it during her time in Academy."

The female figure responds, "Exactly, Homura. As I said, the seed of doubt is planted which can help her to lean in the direction that her home has betrayed the ideals of the founders and if she doubts, then the other two doubt as well."

The female voice says, with a sly tone, "I see, sensei."

 _ **July 8, 2025,**_ _ **Akihabara**_

Within one of the cafes inside of Akihabara, which, not surprising, is a maid café where we find Suguha, Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, Asuna, Darien, our Sailor Scouts including Rini, and our Digidestined with their Digimon partners.

Rini says, "I hope that Molly is okay taking care of them by herself."

Lita says, with a grin, "I'm sure that she is fine."

Amara asks, "Have you really read the Naruto manga and watch the anime?"

Lita responds, a bit nervously, "Point taken, Amara."

Serena says, "Sorry if we seem to be using you, Rini."

Rini responds, "Oh, geez, Meatball Head! I'm one of the team remember! We stick together and if you need and Luna-P to hypnotize this guy, I've got no problem with it. Look, Serena, I've got to admit with Amara that it is already dangerous that the former Assault Team of SAO knows your faces, but if someone knows about you and Auntie Suguha, I really don't want to think about it."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "I still couldn't believe that she is your future daughter, Serena."

Rika says, "No kidding, girlfriend."

Serena asks, with a blush, "How do you think that I felt when I found out over several years ago, Rika?"

Mimi asks Suguha, "So, doesn't that mean that you are with your future niece, Suguha?"

Suguha says, drolly, "Don't remind me. I'm feeling the same way when I first found out about Yui. I'm a sixteen year old aunt with two nieces from two siblings."

Rini says, with a smile, "You'll get used to this kind of thing."

Davis says, with a grin, "Just another day being part of the 'saving the world' club or guild."

Kari asks Serena, "How is your brother doing?"

Serena responds, "He is okay, Kari. Thank you for asking."

Izzy says, "Well, we have four Signers now: Davis, Kari, Serena, and her younger brother, Sammy. The only ones left are the wielders of Red Dragon Archfiend and Black-Winged Dragon."

Cody says, "Not to mention that we have Suguha and Serena as these 'Duel Priestess' with Serena and Suguha using the power of one of these 'Dimensional Dragons': Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

Amara says, "Well, I'm still worried about them using those dragons especially Dumpling."

Serena tells Amara, "I'm fine, Amara. I really am."

Raye says, "Meatball Head, please don't."

Kazuto tells Serena, "You are going to make them feel worse by doing that Serena." Serena nods her head when they hear the door open and they look to see Seijirou walking in and being escorted to the table where the others are by one of the 'lead maid', the hostess of the maid café.

Rika says, annoyed, "You're late."

Seijirou says, with a sly smile, "You know how traffic is." As Seijirou sits down, he says, with a smile, "I see that you are all doing well and looking quite healthy too." Suguha doesn't say anything as she takes out her deck, draws a card from it, and flips it over to display Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card in front of his eyes causing Seijirou's eyes to widen.

Suguha says, "A little old sage tells me that you are interested in this."

Seijirou asks, "A little old sage?"

Trista tells Seijirou, "His name is Hanzo, legendary government shinobi and founder of the special intelligent division section one."

Seijirou gives a wide-eyed look of surprise for a few moments and he then says, regaining his composer, "I see." Seijirou then retorts, "I see that we are all business Suguha Kirigaya-san or shall I call you Celestial-san instead?"

There are looks of surprise and Yolei says, "You do know!"

Seijirou says, with a plain tone, "The information that came out of the SAO severs was limited, but it did say some interesting things including what data came out of the fight on floor seventy-five. However, I can assure that I'm the only one that knows such information."

Serena asks, suspiciously, "And we can trust you why?"

Seijirou says, "Well, I did help you, Suguha-san, and Kazuto-san find your friends from SAO especially Asuna-san, did I not? You also don't have much choice in the matter."

Suguha asks, "One question?"

Seijirou asks, "Yes?"

Suguha retorts, with a smirk, "How is work at the 'Ocean Turtle' going?" Seijirou nearly feel out of his seat from that question and he sees the others smirking at him.

Seijirou says, "I see. It was Mercury no doubt."

Tai says, with a smile, "And Izzy too. Two geniuses are better than one."

Matt says, "They also say that your security needs a major update."

Seijirou says, "I'll remember that." Seijirou tells Serena, "You have to know your 'other persona' has been missing for the same time that 'you' have been missing, Tsukino-san. There are going to be people that are going to put 'two and two' together including those in the government task force devoted to you and the other Sailor Scouts."

Lita asks, surprised, "A government task force devoted to us?"

Mina says, "I'm not surprised, Lita-chan. With all of the battles, we had tons of monster attacks, thousands of victims, and with quite a few city wide disasters, the government, though not publically, are going to believe that we are fact and not fiction. And we are magical girls, which is what you using find in manga and anime, with real powers, so, you can expect them to be interested."

Seijirou says, "Correct, Aino-san. With the similarities between all of the things that happened in Juuban and similarities with what happened with 'Sailor V', who I believe to be Sailor Venus in an earlier 'form', the government had formed a task force focused on the Sailor Scouts in which you can expect that there is one for the Digimon and the Digidestined through it is more public since Digimon and the Digital World is an actual 'public fact'."

Matt says, "Don't expect on getting to the Digital World."

Seijirou says, "I expect that you have 'friends' in making sure of that."

Davis says, with a smirk, "You can say that."

Gatomon says, "Big time, pal."

Kazuto says, "Despite us figuring out that facts, those are 'aces', despite being small, that you are revealing Seijirou-san."

Rika says, with a serious tone, "You are giving us an idea about your 'hand'."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Maybe not as much as you think, Shinozaki-san."

Asuna says, "Don't bother, Liz. He is revealing that information because it isn't important to keep hidden."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Asuna has a point. However, I do have my own reasons of wanting to contact him."

Serena asks, "You want to know why he seemed so glad that you and I decided to go to ALO?"

Amara asks, "Doctor Rainbow, huh?"

Seijirou says, with a smile, "You catch on quick."

TK asks, "Doctor Rainbow? You mean the famous child genius Russian-Japanese American that plays net idol, Seven, on ALO?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Exactly, TK."

Ken says, "I figured that was the case when Serena, Suguha, Kazuto, and Asuna told about the meeting with Seijirou shortly after we had gone through enough rehabilitation to return to everyday life."

Just then a female voice says, "We recovered faster than the rest of you since Suguha and I were in SAO for only under three months, but our bodies were still weaker than before and it was a pain during our brief rehabilitation." Everyone looks to see Shino enter the room and join up with the others.

Amara asks Shino, "How does it look?"

Shino says, looking at Seijirou, "His friends are behaving themselves."

Seijirou says, with a nervous smile, "You got me."

Davis asks, "Did you really think that we would think that you would be dumb to come along when meeting with all of us?"

Seijirou says, "Ouch."

Kazuto tells Seijirou, "You seemed to be pretty eager for this meeting."

Seijirou asks, "Right down to business, Kirito?" Seijirou tells him, "As you know, SAO may be over…Actually, the death game is over, but SAO, at least for us in the VR division and with certain members of the task force, isn't over for us. Yes, we know that your kunoichi friend that was part of the Mugen Tenshin clan had gotten Kayaba's journals which is why you and she were battling a strange green humanoid 'creature' in the streets of Akiba. However, the mission to our 'ninja division' wasn't given by me. But I do have my questions."

Asuna asks, "Such as?"

Seijirou responds, "What connection do you and your sister share with Kayaba, Kirito?" There are wide-eyed looks of surprise from many of our heroes and heroines and Seijirou says, "We know about the incident in Juuban during the time when those 'black crystals' were 'growing' in the area which doesn't take a rocket scientist to know that it involves Miss Moon and her friends fighting against one of her enemies. We know that you and Suguha-san were there, Kirito, along with Kayaba and Kayaba found your sister when she got separated from you and your mother, Midori-san."

Kazuto says, "That means that you know that I wasn't an SAO beta tester by random chance."

Seijirou responds, with a nod, "Yes, Kirito. We know that Kayaba made sure personally made sure that you were made an SAO beta tester in which he knew that you would go onto the retail version. And to answer that other implied question: Yes, we also know that it was Kayaba that made sure that we didn't find out about that NervGear that your sister used until it was too late. That does lead one to wonder if Kayaba was…Shall we say, targeting your sister."

Yolei says, narrowing her eyes, "You seem too smart for your own good."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Hopefully smart enough when dealing with the 'unique people' of our nation like yourself, Inoue-san."

There are plenty of annoyed looks at Seijirou and Amara says, "You came in quite prepared."

Seijirou says, "I think that I would have to say the same."

However, before anything else is said, Raye, Trista, Amara, and Suguha sense something and Keiko says, "Suguha, your dragon!" Everyone then looks to see Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster giving off a light glow.

Kari says, amazed, "It's glowing."

Joe says, "And something tells me that it isn't good."

Raye says, "You're right, Joe. I'm sensing a 'weird feeling' in the air."

Mina asks, "Weird feeling?"

Trista says, "You are sensing the disruption of time and space, Raye. I know that feeling well."

Suguha says, "Trista's right. I can feel it too."

Davis asks, "You can feel when fabric of reality gets warped?"

Cody says, "You have to remember what she is the Sailor Scout of, Davis."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Of that, I would be interested too."

Suguha says, annoyed, "This isn't a joke, you know! This means that something bad could be up!"

Rika asks, "Why is that card glowing?"

Ami thinks in her mind, _"I think that I know. Ancient Fairy Dragon mentioned that Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is a 'Dimensional Dragon'. Maybe it can sense something 'off' with the fabric of reality. And if it is, where is it coming from and why is it 'setting off' Odd-Eyes?"_

 _ **July 8, 2025, Juuban District**_

Right now, within the Juuban District, Naruto yelps as he dodges a 'strike' from a young man around 18 years of age that's looks to be African American or someone that looks African American with his hair consists of long, black dreadlocks, brown eyes, and he is wearing what looks like a Ra Yellow jacket from Duel Academy Island, with no sleeves and wears a green muscle shirt underneath. He also wears beige combat pants, white wristbands with matching bands just above his feet, a bandanna featuring a dinosaur face, bone earrings, and a necklace of dinosaur bones. Finally, attached to his left wrist, there is a Duel Academy Island issue duel disk with a dueling deck inside.

Naruto leaps out of the way with ease and he yells out, "What did I do to you, pal?!" The young man's eyes become a lighter brown and slit-like in which his eyes are similar like a dinosaurs in which he gives a dinosaur-like growl as he attacks Naruto, again, in which Naruto leaps out of the way while Sakura, Hinata, and Molly.

Hinata says, concerned, "Naruto-kun!"

Sakura tells Hinata, "Don't worry, Hinata. This guy is like a rabid animal. Naruto can take care of him easily."

Molly says, "There is something wrong with me. It seems like a 'primal force' has taken over his mind and causing him to fight on primal instinct."

Hinata asks, "Primal instinct?"

Sakura says, "Like an animal, Hinata. Even we, humans, evolved from animals and we still have base animalistic instincts, too, but we use reason more." Sakura says, "The thing is: I…I'm sensing the same thing somehow."

Hinata says, looking at the 'wild man', "I feel the same way."

Just then a familiar monstrous voice say in Naruto's mind, _**"Unless you have been living under a rock, brat! That human has a 'primal power' inside of him and some other kind of power has caused it to 'work overtime' causing his primal instincts to overtake his rational mind!"**_

Naruto asks, **"Wait! Are you saying that he is being controlled?"**

Kurama responds, _**"Indirectly, kit. Like I said, this strange 'other power' is causing his 'primal instincts' to go into overdrive. He senses me and it is causing him to attack you."**_

Naruto responds, sarcastically, **"I'm not surprised. It seems like you get me into all types of trouble."**

Kurama retorts, _**"Love you, too, brat!"**_ Soon after, Tsunade's necklace around his neck starts to glow along with his Neo Domino City Duel Disk.

Naruto asks, confused, "Hey! What's going on here?" Naruto's duel disk then transforms into an orange and black version of Suguha's new duel disk in which an orange and black 'energy blade' comes out of it.

The others are shocked and Sakura says, "It looks like Suguha-san's duel disk."

Kurama says to itself, lowly so Naruto doesn't hear, _**"This is interesting. There may be more to that necklace than just being a container for the First Hokage's chakra. It seems to have 'hidden powers'."**_

The young man sees this and he says, with an animalistic growl, "Must duel!" He activates his duel disk and Naruto's duel disk also activates in which it also shuffles his deck.

Naruto says, "Hey! Wait! I just started!"

Sakura says, "Something tells me that our 'wild man' here isn't giving you much choice, Naruto."

Molly says, "If you duel him, you might stop whatever is warping his mind and knock him back to normal, Naruto-san!"

Naruto says, nervously, "You have got to be kidding me."

Sakura asks, "You have got any better ideas Naruto?"

Naruto responds, with a shrug, "Nope!" Naruto tells the young man, "Okay, pal, let's do this duel!" Their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Naruto and his opponent say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Naruto: 4000

Mystery Opponent: 4000

Just then a male voice says, "Hassleberry!" Everyone, minus Naruto's opponent, look to see two young men, one 'regular sized' in height and one short, and one young lady running towards them.

One of the males, the short one, who has spiky blue hair and glasses in front of his eyes, asks, "Hassleberry, what are you doing?"

Sakura yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Is this jerk one of your friends?"

The short male responds, nervously, "Well…"

Sakura responds, "Tell him to stop attacking my friend!"

The short male replies, nervously, "We can't! Not when he is all 'primal' like this!"

The taller of the two males, with two sets of brown hair, light brown with dark brown, and brown eyes, asks, "What set Hassleberry's dinosaur DNA off?"

Molly asks, "Dinosaur DNA?"

The shorter of the two males responds, "I don't know, Jay! But I rather not be the guy at the end of his 'dinosaur rage'!"

As the duel begins, Naruto's opponent, Hassleberry, draws a card and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "My move! Summon Gilasaurus!" Soon after, Gilasaurus (1400/400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Molly tells Naruto, "Naruto, Gilasaurus is a special summon due to its ability!"

Sakura shouts out, "That means that he is going to use it for an Advance Summon!"

Naruto says, drolly, "Just great!"

Hassleberry says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Dino friend go bye-bye! Summon Dark Driceratops!" Gilasaurus vanishes and Dark Driceratops (2400/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Hassleberry roars as he puts a card into the spell/trap slots and causing a hologram of a face-down card to appear on the field.

The short male says, "This looks familiar."

The taller of the two males says, "Yeah, Syi. This is how Hassleberry started his duel with Jim."

The short male says, "No kidding, Jay."

Naruto says, "Okay, pal! It's time that I knock you to your senses!" Naruto draws a card, looks at his hand, and he thinks, shocked, _"Wait! What the heck?! Where did these cards come from?! I didn't put them in my deck and I'm sure that the only ones are with Suguha-san and Serena-san! Why do I have them all of a sudden? This is just too weird even for a ninja like me!"_ However, as he looks at the cards, he gets a 'feeling'.

Hinata asks, concerned, "Naruto, is something wrong?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "No way, Hinata-chan! And guess what? In my first major duel, I'm going to win in one turn, believe it!"

Sakura asks, "Huh?"

Naruto says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I set the scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight Timegazer Magician, in the Pendulum Zones and set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the cards in the two zones that are on the edges of the 'blade' of his new duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colored letters to appear in the monster card zones for a second in which the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Naruto with the number 1 appear below Stargazer while the number 8 appears below Timegazer.

Everyone else is shocked and the female with the two other males, who has long dark blond hair and brown eyes, "Pendulum Scale?"

The short male responds, "I've got no idea, Alexis."

Naruto says, "With these two cards set, I can now summon monsters that are level two to seven this turn!" Just then an image of Naruto's crystal necklace appears between the two Pendulum Monsters and starts to swing before them in which Naruto shouts out, while putting three cards on his duel disk, "It's time to swing Soul Pendulum! Pendulum Summon! Let's rock, gang! Meet Air Armor Ninja, Aqua Armor Ninja, and the mighty Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Three lights come out of a circle in the sky and Air Armor Ninja (1400/1400), Aqua Armor Ninja (800/1600), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are stunned and the female of the three new arrivals shout outs, "No way! He just summoned three monsters in one turn and that dragon is level seven!"

The taller of the two male says, excitedly, "That's sweet!"

Molly thinks in her mind, stunned, _"I thought that only Suguha and Serena had those cards!"_

Naruto says, "But I'm not done, yet, believe it! I overlay my Air Armor Ninja and Aqua Armor Ninja and create the Overlay Network!" Both ninja monsters turn into light and go into a galaxy-like vortex that appears on the ground in front of them while Naruto puts both monster cards on the same monster zone on his duel disk while taking an XYZ monster card from his Extra Deck and put it on his duel disk. Naruto says, "I XYZ Summon my new buddy: Blade Armor Ninja!" Soon after, Blade Armor Ninja (2200/1000), with two Wind Overlay Units orbiting him, appear on the field in attack mode.

The short male asks, "What is that?"

The taller of the two males responds, "I wish that I knew, Syrus."

Naruto yells out, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack his overgrown lizard now!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon charges up, leaps into the sky, and unleashes a beam of energy that slams into Dark Driceratops in which Naruto says, with a grin, "And when my dragon attacks your attacking monster, all battle damage is doubled, believe it!" Hassleberry growls in surprise and he yelps as Dark Driceratops is destroying while he loses 200 life-points. Naruto says, "Blade Armor Ninja, attack him directly!" Blade Armor Ninja charges in and slashes Hassleberry in the chest in which he grunts as he loses 2200 life-points. Hassleberry growls in animalistic manner and Naruto says, with a grin, "And now, for the final blow, thanks to my buddy's ability! By absorbing one Overlay Unit, my new bro can attack you again this turn!" Hassleberry yelps while Blade Armor Ninja absorbs one of his Overlay Units in which he attacks again causing Hassleberry to yelp as he is sent to the ground as he is attacked by Blade Armor Ninja causing him to lose 2200 more life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Naruto: 4000

Hassleberry: 0

Hassleberry collapses to the ground as the final holograms fade away and the taller of the two males shout out, "Hassleberry!"

As the three newcomers go over to Hassleberry, Naruto says, "I hope that I didn't hurt him."

Molly responds, "You shouldn't have Naruto."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Remember, those monsters aren't supposed to be real. They are 'technology made Genjutsu' that feel even more realistic than a Genjutsu."

Naruto says, "No kidding, Sakura."

Hinata tells Naruto, with a smile, "You won your first duel in one turn, Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "I told you and Sakura so, Hinata-chan."

Sakura tells Naruto, with a smirk, "That was against an opponent who has 'gone wild' against you, Naruto. If it was a regular thinking opponent, I doubt that you would have been so lucky."

Naruto tells Sakura, annoyed, "Thanks for the encouragement, Sakura."

Sakura says, with a sigh and smile, "Good job, Naruto."

Soon after, Hassleberry comes to his senses and he says, looking at the tall male, "Sarge, what's going on here?" After Hassleberry looks around, he asks, "And where is here?"

The short male responds, nervously, "That's a good question, Hassleberry."

Sakura says, "Something tells me that we are in for a long day." Molly can't help to nod her head in agreement and knows that she is going to need to bring this situation to the others, but what she doesn't know is that some distance away and in different locations surrounding the area that they are in, various figures are watching them for all sorts of reasons and not all of them are 'good' along with the fact that there is a faint glow coming from Naruto's right arm, however, no one notices and it fades away as quickly as it appeared before anyone does notice.

 _ **July 8, 2025, ALO, Ryne**_

Inside of Ryne, the main town within Svart Alfheim, we find a young teen Spriggan with black hair and dark eyes with his head shaped like Sammy's head in which he is wearing a ninja style outfit with two short kitana. This Spriggan player is looking down at his arm as he feels a strange 'itch' coming from it, but now, the 'itch' is gone.

This Spriggan player says, "What was that about? My arm felt so itchy. I never knew that you could itches in VR. I would ask Meatball Head, but her experience is that of a nightmare that our former uncle put her through, so, hopefully her friends can help me in that regard."

Just then a female voice says, "Hi!" The Spriggan turns around and he gasps to see someone that looks like a teenaged female Imp player that has lustrous and gorgeous, long, purplish-black hair, the skin of her face shows milky white skin that has a hint of purple and red eyes with this young girl wearing obsidian half-armor, which covered her chest and had a slight bulge, a bluebottle violet blouse and a windswept dress of the same color beneath the armor.

The Spriggan player says, shocked, "You are…!"

The female voice says, with a smile, "I see that you've heard of me! I really don't know who you are!"

The Spriggan player responds, nervously, "I-I'm Shingo."

The female voice responds, with a smile, "Nice to meet you, Shingo! Maybe we can have a match?"

The Spriggan player, Shingo, responds, "No way! I'm no match for you!"

The female voice replies, with a sigh, "Oh, well. I really don't mean to scare people. Maybe you can help me find a strong player."

Shingo responds, nervously, "Sure." Shingo thinks in his mind, _"I can't believe it! I only seen her during her matches, but that's really Zekken here in Svart Alfheim! This is incredible!"_ Soon after, Shingo escorts the mysterious female player, Zekken, which is Japanese for 'Absolute Sword', into Ryne, the main town of Svart Alfheim, to find her challenge and the start of another 'virtual adventure'.

Like I said, Lost Song plays a role in this story, too, everyone! And there are going to be a ton of crossovers, with some of them 'major' like the Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, and Naruto part of the crossover story, and others are going to be 'minor', folks! However, you are going to have to read and find out what's what, fans! The romances in the story are like those mentioned in my ' **Hollow Fragment** ' fanfiction like Kazuto/Asuna, Serena/Darien, and the like, but I'm not saying who you are the others, yet. Yeah, I know: Naruto barely started learning Duel Monsters and he wins a big match like that?! Kind of unrealistic, but you know how heroes and heroines can be, right? Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	6. Absolute Dueling Sword and Senshi

If you read the last chapter, carefully, I did mention that all of the Yu-Gi-Oh seasons/stories are going to be involved my fanfiction story, right? If that surprised you, I'm not surprised, folks. Anyway, expect this and many more surprises to come, everyone! Yeah, I know that I'm getting like a broken record, but before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 6: Absolute Dueling Sword and Senshi**

 _ **July 8, 2025 (Earth Time), Elemental Countries, Leaf Village**_

Inside of the Leaf Village, it has been a chaotic time since there has been a recent 'revolution' of sorts in the Leaf government and right now, we are seeing part of it as Tsunade is within the ANBU headquarters where she is talking with Ibuki, head of the Torture and Interrogation Department.

Tsunade asks, "Do they know where he is?"

Ibuki responds, "If they do, they are making it hard for Inoichi to find him especially with their bitching."

Tsunade responds, with a snort, "Like I care. They have been driving my former sensei to make many mistakes especially with Naruto through I have to say that he is partially to blame. They also tried to make sure that my grandmother's clan was lost to history. Well, this village is going to learn where that whirlpool spiral on the backs of the vests of the Chunin and Jonin come from and the new students will be 'speaking and thinking Uzumaki' from now on."

Ibuki says, "The civilian bakas won't like it."

Tsunade responds, "Then they can face the fate of most of the civilian council when I had them executed for crimes against the Leaf and my clans. My word is law! The Hokage's word is law! They don't like it. They can leave. And thanks to the support of the Fire Daimyo, in which his family are good friends with Uzumaki up to Kushina herself, they KNOW that they have nothing and Naruto and I have everything."

Ibuki says, "This might not please the kid if he knows everything now. I'm still amazed that he is their son. Kushina's son, I believe, but I didn't know that he and Fourth Hokage-sama were THAT close."

Tsunade says, "There were good reasons to keep it secret unlike what was done later on in the kid's life."

Ibuki says, "Well, I won't blame him for being pissed off at the village. It is a complete betrayal of the 'Will of Fire', his family, and his clan which is also your 'other clan', Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade says, "And this village will remember that they owe its existence not only to the Senju and Uchiha, but the Uzumaki most of all."

Ibuki says, "There are plenty that won't like it."

Tsunade responds, with a smirk, "Who do you think that the Fire Daimyo and especially Naruto will support?"

Ibuki says, "We aren't sure what kind of freaky new powers that the kid has, Lady Hokage. Heck, I doubt that the kid knows about all of the new abilities that these sickos jammed into his body not to mention your student and the Hyuga heiress."

Jiraiya then seemly appears out of nowhere and he says, "Well, for one thing, she has an evolved Byakugan for one thing."

Tsunade yells out, annoyed, "Jiraiya, would you stop doing that?"

Jiraiya responds, with a smirk, "Not my fault for you getting rusty on your 'detection skills', hime."

Tsunade growls at Jiraiya and Ibuki asks, "An 'evolved Byakugan'?"

Jiraiya tells Ibuki, "It is called the Tenseigan, an evolved form of the Byakugan, in which the first one to have it was the ancestor of the Hyuga, Hamura, the brother to the Six Path Sage himself. And yes, the Sage had a brother. The Great Elder Toad confirmed this since he meant the Sage and his brother a long time ago in the past."

Tsunade asks, surprised, "You are serious?"

Jiraiya says, with a nod, "Yes, the Great Elder Toad is that old, Tsunade."

Ibuki says, "That would mean that the Hyuga have a connection to the Sage."

Jiraiya says, "Not a direct one as the Senju, Uzumaki, and Uchiha have, but yes, the Hyuga are connected with the Sage. From what I learned, the Sage's brother, the ancestor of the Hyuga, was just as powerful as the Sage himself, but he isn't even known in legend since the brother kept to the shadows. He believed in the Sage's ideal and the Sage's brother protected it from afar with the Sage being the light and the Sage's brother being the shadow."

Tsunade says, "Well, we have to keep this information a secret, Jiraiya. If the Hyuga, especially the elders, learn of this fact, they will have more of an ego that they already have."

Jiraiya says, with a nod, "No joke, Tsunade. And if they learn that Hinata has the eyes of the Sage's brother…"

Tsunade responds, "I don't want to even think about that and we might have a 'Hyuga Massacre' on our hands."

Ibuki asks, "A Hyuga Massacre?"

Jiraiya replies, plainly, "Done by my godson, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the reincarnation of the younger son of the Six Path Sage, the ancestor of the Senju and Uzumaki, and the chosen guardian of our planet."

Ibuki's typically stoic look turns into out of character flabbergasted expression and Tsunade tells them, "This information is triple top secret, Ibuki."

Ibuki flinches from the glare givens to him by Tsunade and he responds, with a nod, "Right, Lady Hokage."

Jiraiya tells Tsunade, "Speaking of Naruto, I just came back from the Elder Toad and I managed to get a confirmation that Naruto is the chosen one of the prophecy. However, the prophecy has changed."

Tsunade asks, "Changed?"

Jiraiya says, "It seems like the calamity that Naruto is supposed to protect our world from has just become one small battle in a greater war, Tsunade. The Elder Toad told me that Naruto has become part of the 'Great Existence' and has become part of a 'war of worlds' in which our world will be just one battlefield in this vast war which encompasses many worlds and be something beyond our imagination."

Tsunade and Ibuki are shocked and Tsunade asks, "Are you sure, Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya responds, "The Elder Toad used a technique to show me what he saw himself. Naruto possesses a power that's even beyond the Biju and he is vital to the war, but he isn't the only one. Two leading 'figures' in this war are 'warrior princesses' from the world that Naruto is in now, but these 'warrior princesses' are scarred from events in a battle for survival in a castle floating in the skies of an 'other world' and a betrayal from the builder of that castle."

Tsunade asks, "Warrior princesses?"

Jiraiya says, with narrowing eyes, "Ones with UNLIMITED potential, Tsunade. Beings that could go beyond the Biju…Beyond the Sage himself! That's what the Great Elder Toad showed me." Tsunade and Ibuki are stunned and Jiraiya says, with a very serious tone, "However, they have a ton of darkness within their hearts from the deep scars and if they lose themselves to it, not even Naruto could stop them and would most likely fall by their hands. And it won't just our world in danger, but countless worlds in all of existence himself."

Ibuki says, stunned, "Holy crap."

Tsunade asks, "What else did he say Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya says, "That Naruto may be part of the 'insurance' that they don't, Tsunade."

Tsunade and Ibuki are amazed and Tsunade thinks in her mind, _"What kind of situation have you gotten yourself into this time, gaki?"_

 _ **July 8, 2025, Juuban District, Cherry Hill Temple**_

Right now, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Shion, Kotone, who has recently joined them, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, and Digidestined with their Digimon partners are assembled together in front of Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Molly, Hassleberry, and Hassleberry's three friends, with the short blue haired one known as Syrus Truesdale, the taller brown haired male is known as Jaden Yuki, and the dark blond female is known as Alexis Rhodes.

Rika says, "I swear that things keep getting weirder and weirder with you, guys."

Yolei and Raye say in unison, "Welcome to our world."

Alexis asks, "So, we are decades into the future?"

Ami says, with a sigh, "Based on what you told us and the old style Duel Academy Island outfits that you are wearing. Personally, I thought that the name Jaden Yuki was familiar."

Izzy says, "Duel Academy Island is one of the most elite Duel Academies in the world today. I never thought that I would meet one of their legendary duelists."

Jaden tells Syrus, "Hear that Syi? I'm a legend!"

Syrus tells Jaden, "That's not important, Jay! We've been brought to the future!"

Shion asks, plainly, "But how were they brought to our time?"

Darien says, "That's actually a good question Shion. However, I think that it has to do with the space-time disruption that Suguha, Trista, Raye, and Amara felt."

Keiko says, "It is amazing at all of the stuff that Suguha can do."

Suguha responds, "You wouldn't be saying that if you had my powers, Keiko. Not only it is a great responsibility, but it is also a real pain in my rear end."

Rika says, with a smile, "Since everyone wants to use your power of their own ends."

Suguha says, drolly, "Thanks for reminding me."

Asuna say, scolding tone in her voice, "Liz!"

Rika says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry! Sorry!"

Amara says, "Speaking of 'great power', Naruto-san now has the power of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and he has managed to use Pendulum Summoning and combined it with XYZ Summoning in which he barely just started the game."

Hotaru says, "That's incredible, Naruto-san."

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "Yeah, I know. I just don't know how I did it…I just did."

Jaden says, "Well, I think that summoning was sweet! Able to summon multiple monsters at once in one turn and you are able to summon a high-powered monster too!"

Syrus says, "Well, you wouldn't be saying that if you were on the wrong end of it like Hassleberry."

Hassleberry says, "I don't even remember what happened, little soldier. It was like that time when Viper was draining us of our energy for Yubel's plan of restoring herself. His machines made my Dino DNA go into overdrive and go all primal."

Alexis says, "Well, I think that us being sent into the future has something to do with it."

Amara says, "I'm also worried about something else."

When everyone looks at Amara, Hotaru asks, "What is it, Amara-papa?"

Syrus asks, confused, "Amara-papa?"

Lita responds, nervously, "Long story."

Amara says, "If these four came from their timeline, we can't be sure that others also didn't come from their timeline or even further into the past into our time."

Darien says, "Amara has a point."

Serena asks, "But how are they doing this? And who are 'they' in the first place?"

Kazuto says, "Something tells me that we aren't going to like the answer, Serena."

 _ **July 8, 2025, Neo Domino City, Satellite Sector**_

Within the Satellite Sector of Neo Domino City, we are within the ruins of what would be considered the area containing the Old Ener-D reactor or the base of the Dark Signers, but now, there is a monolith where the old Ener-D reactor was with high-tech 'gear' surrounding the monolith with both of them connected to a duplicate of the Millennium Stone containing all seven Millennium Items. Surrounding all of this are a group of figures watching holographic screens where the motion picture images of Suguha's duel with Sayer, Davis' Turbo Duel with Hunter Pace, Sailor Moon's duel with her silver haired counterpart, Serenity, and Naruto's duel with Hassleberry are shown.

One of the figure says, in a male voice, "Interesting. All of them have harnessed the power of the new Pendulum Summon, but out of the ones that used the power of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, the Namikaze seems to be the most 'receptive' to its power."

Another figure says, in a female voice, "Well, he and the Senshi of Reality are blessed with the power of Etherion. It isn't too surprising."

The male figure responds, "Harness and mastering are two different things, my dear. Namikaze must be kept in close observation."

The female figure says, "Understood, sir."

The male figure says, "However, it looks like the other two from XYZ and Synchro have arrived on the scene. It is time that we inform our associates in Fusion." But then the whole area starts to shake and the Millennium Items start to glow strangely the image/spirit of a young man with hair features multiple layers including long blond crocked, pointy locks for his fringe, with some of the blond locks jut upwards. The rest of his hair features five large spikes colored black with red rim with a hint of magenta in all along the edges. He has violet eyes and he is wearing what looks like standard Domino High School uniform of Yugi Moto's time.

The female figure asks, shocked, "Who?"

The male figure responds, "Pharaoh Atem."

The spirit, none other than Pharaoh Atem, the spirit that once inhabited the Millennium Puzzle before going into the afterlife, says, "I don't understand completely what's going on, but I refuse to let it continue. You are disrupting time and space itself."

The male figure responds, "We are doing what's necessary to create a better world."

Atem responds, "A better world?! You are ripping the fabric of reality itself?! You will destroy the world if not the universe and reality itself! This is something that I cannot allow and I will not allow it!"

The male figure says, "You are no longer part of this world. You have long gone into the afterlife and your time, both in Ancient Egypt and in Yugi Moto's time, are over."

Atem retorts, "While that's true, I will not stay back and let the peace that Yugi and our friends work so hard for be destroyed in any time and any place!" Just then there is a bright glow in which Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and The Winged Dragon of Ra, the Egyptian God Monsters, start to take shape.

The female figure yells out, concerned, "Oh no! The Egyptian God Monsters!"

The male figure says, "Not so fast, Pharaoh!" The male figure then slams his fist into a button on a control panel and the duplicate of the Millennium Stone starts to crack and break apart.

Atem yells out, surprised, "What have you done?!" Atem yells out as he vanishes while the duplicate of the Millennium Stone is destroying sending the seven Millennium Items flying out of the area along with three beams of light: One blue, one red, and one golden.

The female figure says, "This complicates matters."

The male figure responds, "It was better than facing the wrath of the three legendary monsters of Duel Monsters in which only the Sacred Beasts and the Aesir among a few others can rival. However, the three God Cards have been reborn and now, they have been scattered."

The female figure says, "Let's us hope that we find them first."

The male figure says, "Indeed, my friend. Anyway, we already have gotten what we needed from the items in the first place. It is for the best that we remove ourselves and all evidence of us from this location." The other figures nod their heads in agreement and start to move to evacuate the area along with removing any and all evidence of them being here.

 _ **July 9, 2025, ALO, Ryne**_

Inside of the main town within Svart Alfheim, Kirito, Usagi, and Leafa step out of the shop area where both Agil and Lisbeth have set up shop during the quest to complete the main quest of Svart Alfheim.

Leafa says, "It was a good thing that Setsuna managed to use the Gates of Time to get Alexis-san, Syrus-san, Hassleberry-san, and Jaden-san back to their time."

Kirito says, "Yes, but based on what she said. There seem to be disruptions in space and time in which they might be flung back to this time or even worse."

Leafa says, "Tell me about it, big brother."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Hey, Kii-boy." Everyone then looks to see a young female Cait Sith with shoulder length dirty blond hair with matching bangs, yellow-green eyes, three whisker marks on each of her cheeks, and she has a green hooded cloak with black body cloth and armor.

Usagi asks, shocked, "Argo?"

The female Cait Sith player responds, "I haven't seen the three of you since SAO."

Usagi says, "Same here, Argo. I'm shocked to find you here…I mean with all that happened in SAO."

The player, revealed to be Argo, the female information broker of SAO, responds, "Imagine my surprise when I heard about you and Kii-boy, Usagi-chan. I've been hearing all sorts of rumors about you, Kii-boy, and Leafa-chan over there especially about your female friends, Usagi-chan. It seems like they are pretty famous around here."

Usagi says, nervously, "Yeah, you can say that, Argo."

Argo says, "However, you, Kii-boy, and Leafa have been making names for yourselves too. It seems like Kii-boy and you have been causing as much trouble as you did in SAO."

Usagi gives a nervous blush and Kirito says, nervously, "I would like to think that Usagi and I have 'turned it down' since then, Argo." Kirito asks Argo, "So, what about you, Argo? What have you been up to?"

Argo says, with a smile, "Same as ever. I have been working as an information broker since I switched over."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Same old Argo."

Argo asks, "You, Usagi-chan, and I go way back, Kii-boy. I know that you are planning to complete the brand new quests, here, on Svart Alfheim, right-o?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yeah, we are. I'm going to need your services in the days ahead."

Argo responds, "My pleasure! Anyway, you need, just let me know! You and I have been best buds since the SAO beta test, right?"

Usagi asks, with a mock annoyed tone, "And what am I?"

Argo replies, with a smirk, "Hey! Hey! We're best friends ever since all that mess in SAO, right? We, 'outcasts', have got to stick together, right?"

Usagi replies, nervously, "Yeah, but I like to think that I'm not like that anymore."

Argo says, with a sly smirk, "Nope! Our 'lovely Valkyrie' has turned into the 'fairy star'. Like I said, I was quite shocked that you of all people would go onto a new VRMMO after what happened. Kii-boy, I'm not too surprised, but you have been through a 'ringer', Usagi-chan."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I can't let him rule my life, Argo."

Leafa tells Argo, "It is nice seeing you, again, Argo."

Argo says, with a smile, "Nice seeing you, too, Leafa. You have made quite a name for yourself by becoming one of the 'Great Nymphs' like Usagi-chan's friends. If you are willing to sell any information about yourself, just let me know."

Leafa gives a nervous and surprised look and Kirito asks, "You know that 'big brother' is right here, Argo?"

Argo says, with a grin, "Can't blame a girl for trying, Kii-boy. And maybe I can get something out of her in return for plenty of your misadventures in SAO before she jumped in and became the big hero of the game for defeating Kayaba."

Leafa, Kirito, and Usagi give surprised looks and Usagi asks, shocked, "How do you know that?"

Argo responds, "I have my ways, Usagi-chan. Later."

Argo walks away and Leafa asks, "Why am I glad that she is here and yet, I'm feeling really nervous?"

Usagi and Kirito nervously smile at Leafa and Kirito thinks in his mind, _"I'm surprised that you of all people would play ALO, but while I'm glad to see you again, Argo, a part is nervous that you are back to your 'old tricks'."_ A bit later on, Usagi, Kirito, and Leafa enter the Crowned Rooster and enter a bedroom within there.

Usagi says, "I have to admit that it was nice to see Argo again."

Kirito says, "I agree Usagi."

Leafa says, "It is kind of like SAO…without the threat to your life."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding, sis."

Leafa asks, "Anyway, do you remember what OSS stands for?"

Kirito responds, "Original Sword Skill, Leafa. I think that it is quite cool that you can make your own Sword Skills."

Usagi says, "Yeah, but it is hard work."

Leafa says, with a nod, "You know it, Usagi. However, it is still exciting. They didn't have this feature when I was playing ALO before I jumped into SAO to save big brother. This proves that ALO uses the same basic system as SAO."

Kirito says, "Yeah, Leafa. As you said, this is what Sword Art Online SHOULD have been."

Usagi and Leafa nod their heads in agreement and Leafa tells Usagi, "By the way, did you know that you can teach your OSS to another player?"

Usagi asks, amazed, "Really?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, Usagi. I heard about that feature, but the player can only teach one person the skill. And all it does is transfer the skill, not the proficiency in it."

Usagi says, "That means that you have to work on the skill to get it to a high 'level'."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I doubt that we will get much use of that feature. We want to create our own skills, not just learn them from others."

Leafa says, "Yeah, everyone that we know is pretty particular in that department."

Usagi asks Kirito, "Since Leafa had developed her own Duel Wielding OSS, are you going to create any of your own OSS, Kirito?"

Kirito responds, "I would focus on clearing Svart Alfheim first, Usagi. As our sister can admit, creating an OSS takes time and effort especially with skills that are five strikes and over."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah, it was real work to create **Starlight Edge**. It would eat into your play time and other players might catch up to you."

Kirito says, "While I would like to my own skills, it would take too much of my time. If I could maintain the Full-Dive for days on end…"

Usagi tells Kirito, nervously, "Kirito, let's not go there, okay?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sorry about that Usagi."

Usagi asks Leafa, "Have you made any more kendo style OSS Leafa?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "A few more actually to prepare for coming here to Svart Alfheim. They are nothing like **Starlight Edge** , but they get the job done and they are pretty good."

Kirito says, with a smile, "And they are kendo style Duel Wielding OSS right?"

Leafa says, with a grin, "That's right! I was an excellent Duel Wielding swordswoman of the Silver Millennium and I'm not going to lose to my big siblings."

Kirito says, "We'll see Leafa-chan."

Leafa asks Usagi, "By the way, what about you, Usagi-chan? Have you created any OSS of your own?"

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "Well…I managed to get one."

Kirito asks, amazed, "Really?"

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "It is just a seven strike Duel Wielding OSS called **Seven Star Striker**."

Leafa says, "That's pretty impressive Usagi-chan. It is just one hit under my **Starlight Edge**."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Can you show us, Usagi?"

Leafa asks, "Please?"

Usagi says, "Okay! Okay!" The three of them take off to see Usagi's Duel Wielding OSS in action and Usagi can't help to feel enjoyment from this, but she can't help feel worried about what's ahead in both the virtual world and the 'real world'.

 _ **July 10, 2025, Odiaba District**_

Within the Odiaba District, there are two people looking around and having confused looks on their faces.

The first person is a young teen male of 13-14 years of age with tan skin, red eyes, and black and red spiked hair that points out and upward in which he is wearing a red vest with a white hood and a purple sleeveless shirt with a green "D" symbol, wears white pants with designs of three orange moon crescents attached to one another with yellow outlines at the bottom, a white brown-stripe belt, and black with blue streaks shoes with white straps, finishing off the outfit, this teen is wearing brown fingerless glove on his left hand, a black protective pad on his right elbow and a thick, dark blue bracelet with light blue gems and red outlines on his right wrist.

The second person is another young teen male of 18-19 years of age with light blue-grey eyes, pale skin and blonde hair that is curled up in a point with a dark green spiked front, also featuring dark green bangs. We find that his clothing includes a black trench coat with a high collar over a grey shirt, a finger-less black glove on his right hand, and white pants with black boots. He also has a belt with two purple deck boxes for Duel Monster cards.

The young teen with black and red spiked hair asks, "Man! Where are we Kite?"

The older teen male responds, "By the looks of it, we are in Tokyo."

The younger teen male asks, surprised, "Tokyo?"

The older teen male says, "Take a look around, Yuma. By the looks of it, we are in one of the districts of Tokyo. However, it isn't a Tokyo that I remember." The older teen male says, "Anyway, what's important is finding that rotten bug, Heartland."

The younger teen male says, "I don't get it. We've retrieved all of the Numbers and Astral is supposed to have them, right? I don't get how he can have a new Number, Astral." Just then a transparent being then appears by the younger teen male known as Yuma.

The humanoid being has a transparent body with green markings and blue gems all over his body. He has blue hair that curls up in a Mohawk, elf-like ears, and a golden left eye with a white right eye.

The humanoid being says, "It is perplexing, Yuma. I do have all of my memories back and all of the Numbers that are a part of me and connected with the Numeron Code are with me. However, the Number that Heartland shown us doesn't seem like a 'fake' to me."

Yuma asks, "What do you mean Astral?"

The humanoid being, Astral, says, "I sense a great power from that Number, but there is no connection to something like the Barians or Don Thousand. I believe that these new Numbers are connected with something equally as powerful as the Numeron Code."

Yuma asks, shocked, "Huh? How is that possible?"

The older teen male says, "While the Numeron Code is one of the most powerful forces in our universe, it doesn't mean that there are powers just as great as or greater than it, Yuma."

Astral says, "I believe that Kite has a logical point, Yuma."

The older teen male says, "In any case, once we rip that Number from him, Astral and I can examine it and I will be glad to squash that bug, Heartland, once and for all. No one attacks my family and gets away with it especially a manipulative asshole like Heartland."

Yuma says, "Geez, Kite! He is just trying to anger you."

The older teen male, Kite, responds, "Well, he has done a good job. Now, let's find him, Yuma. Someone has revived him and that means that he is some kind of 'vanguard' for a new attack on our world and Astral World too."

Astral tells Yuma, "While you are right about Kite's impatience, he has a point too, Yuma. Someone has revived Heartland and most likely, he is the 'first strike' in some kind of new attack on our two worlds since both of our worlds were attacked recently. We need to find Heartland and get information on our new enemy before it is too late."

Yuma says, with a sigh, "Point taken, Astral. Hopefully, we can get back or find the others at least." As the two young teens and the humanoid being take off, they don't seem to notice that they are being watched or that a slight strange glow is coming from Kite's deck.

 _ **July 10, 2025, Juuban District**_

Within Juuban, we are on top of the roof of the hospital that our Senshi of the Moon or at least her body stayed in during her over two years of imprisonment in SAO, Tuxedo Mask, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Neo Moon, and Sailor Nebula are assembled together as Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, Nefertimon, and Sailor Orion arrive on the scene.

Sailor Venus says, "Hey, girlfriends!"

Sailor Orion asks, "What's the emergency?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Take a look down below Orion." When the new arrivals look down below, they see a lot of ambulances racing in with people, male and female, on hospital cots with beaten up and drained looks on their faces in which there are duel disks lying on top of them.

Sailor Nebula says, "Duelists are being attacked and not only are they are getting beaten up, but they seemed to be drained of energy as well."

The new arrivals on the scene gasp and Sailor Sun asks, "But how?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "We aren't sure."

Sailor Orion asks, "Do you think that it is the Dark Agency?"

Sailor Mars says, shaking her head, "It might be similar to their tactics, but Uranus and I haven't sense any trace of their 'presence' at the scenes of the attacks."

Sailor Uranus says, "They are either hiding their presence better or it is someone else behind these attacks."

Sailor Orion says, "The only clue that we have is that they are duelists."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "Just great. Another nut using what's supposed to be a fun game into something for their own sick and selfish purposes. I'm getting sick of this." Sailor Celestial's hands turn into fists while Sailor Moon's expressions 'twitches' at Sailor Celestial's remarks which doesn't go unnoticed by the others.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Easy, Celestial. We'll get this sicko."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "But how do we find him?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Like it or not, we are going to have to spread out and find him. Plus, since he is attracted to duelists, all of us will have to put on our duel disks to show that we are duelists."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Basically, we are making ourselves bait?"

Sailor Uranus says, "This 'attacker' seems to only attack duelist and challenge them to duels that leave them in this state."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "I don't know."

Sailor Mars says, "We can take care of ourselves, Meatball Head. Personally, we're more worried about you. You are a Valkyrie Sailor Soldier like your sister, but your head and emotions are all over the place." Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, looking at Sailor Celestial, _"However, Celestial isn't any better off than you, Sailor Moon. I'm worried for yours and hers mental and emotional health."_

Sailor Celestial says, "That's why I'm going with her to keep an eye on her."

Sailor Moon asks, a bit annoyed, "Isn't it the big sister's job to take care of the little sister, Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Depends, sis."

Sailor Moon glares at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Neo Moon says, "And Tuxedo Mask and I are both coming with the two of you to keep a close eye on my future mommy and auntie. You have both been 'overly emotional lately'."

Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon say in unison, "No way!"

Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon look at each other, Sailor Saturn giggles, and Sailor Venus asks, curiously, "Is this going to become a theme?" Soon enough, the group splits up with Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Neo Moon, and Tuxedo Mask being one group, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Sun, and Nefertimon joining with the Inner Sailor Scouts, and Sailor Orion joining with the Outer Sailor Scouts. However, as they prepare to 'take off', Sailor Moon notices a Duel Monster card on the rooftop by her feet and when she picks it up, she is shocked to find it to be a blank XYZ Monster card.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"A blank XYZ Monster card?"_

Sailor Neo Moon shouts out, "What's up the holdup Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon puts the blank XYZ Monster card into her sub-space pocket and she yelps out, "Wait for me!" The three teams made from Tuxedo Mask, the one Armor Digimon, and the Sailor Scouts spread out to find the mysterious assailant attacking people using Duel Monsters as the means.

 _ **July 10, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Within Dicey Café, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are together in front of Andrew and his bar within his café as Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are reorganizing their Duel Monsters decks with Kazuto having a laptop computer on the bar stand.

Naruto says, "Man! I feel useless doing nothing!"

Hinata tells Naruto, "Well, they do have a point. We no next to nothing about the city."

Sakura says, "No joke, Naruto. We could easily fall into this person's trap. Let the people who know the city best take care of this and this is also their problem. It would be just rude to stick our noses into their affairs."

Naruto says, "Unless it is the jerks that kidnapped us and turned us into their lab rats to create an evil army of super clone ninjas."

Rika says, "You would think that you would see this in anime, manga, movies and video games."

Kotone says, "Well, VRMMO and Full-Dive virtual reality was once considered science fiction, Rika."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kotone. One day, it is just science fiction and the next day, it is science fact."

Rika says, with a nod, "Good point, Asuna."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Well, I say that this place is real exciting!"

Hinata says, with a smile, "I agree, Naruto-kun. This world has so many wondrous things."

Asuna says, "Well, we're glad that you are enjoying yourselves here, Hinata-san."

Sakura says, "It's nice, but it feels kind of stuffy."

Kazuto says, "Don't blame you for feeling that way, Sakura-san. Our nation is mainly mountainous and very few areas are livable."

Naruto says, "Yeah, but it is quite awesome! And it is a great place for us to practice our ninja skills."

Sakura says, with a smile, "Got a good point, Naruto. We can perfect our stealth, agility, evasion, and 'invisibility' skills here."

Naruto says, with an excited tone, "And it has got a lot of awesome fun stuff including that virtual reality and stuff and these awesome realistic games! Man! It feels like I'm bringing out real monsters and casting real spells!"

Sakura says, "Well, I think that it is also a great strategic game where the power of your monsters alone don't determine your victory."

Asuna says, "That's right, Sakura-san. You need a balanced deck and it is usually filled with a certain amount of monster, spell, and trap cards in order to do that."

Hinata says, with a smile, "It is a real fun game to get into. I'm not surprised that it is so popular."

Naruto says, with an annoyed expression, "And that's what pisses me off about this whole thing. Some sicko nut is using what's supposed to be a fun game for people to enjoy to do such rotten things! I can't get what kind of nut uses a game to cause misery and hurt people!" The SAO survivors of the group look at each other a bit nervously and Naruto asks, noticing this, "Did I say something wrong?"

Keiko says, nervously, "No, Naruto-san! No!"

Andrew says, "Let's just say that we know how you feel, Naruto."

Kotone says, with a weak smile, "Games are meant to be fun. You have a right to feel angry about that Naruto."

Sakura says, "It seems like you have personal experience with this kind of thing."

The SAO survivors become a bit nervous and Keiko says, a bit nervously, "Well…"

Kazuto says, "You can say that Sakura-san."

Naruto asks, "What do you mean?"

Asuna says, with a weak smile, "We…try not to take about it as much as we can, Naruto-san." Naruto wanted to ask why, but Sakura gives him a look and kind shake of her head that says 'please don't go there' in which Naruto nods his head in understanding.

 _ **July 10, 2025, Juuban District**_

Returning to the Juuban District, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, Sailor Neo Moon, and Tuxedo Mask are in front of an abandoned warehouse.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Are you sure that we heard something from here?"

When they hear a yelp, Sailor Moon responds, "Does that answer your question?" The four of them rush in where they see an unconscious young man with a duel disk attached to his left wrist with another man standing over him.

This man is wearing a green suit which covers a yellow shirt. He also sports a pair of stylish orange glasses with a crimson "V" shape that's close to a heart in shape in the center. His hair is a similar green to his suit with a lighter green fringe and he is wearing red glasses over his eyes.

The man says, with a sinister sly smile, "Well, if it isn't the guests of honor? I'm finally glad you have arrived."

Tuxedo Mask asks, seriously, "What do you mean? Are you the one attacking duelists?"

The man responds, "Right-o! And the reason is simple: It was to attract you! Or more specifically, your little princess over there and her little sister!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial shout out in unison, shocked, "What?"

The man retorts, with a sinister smile, "Why do you think that I've been beating these chumps? I knew that you would come running when innocent people and duelists are being terrorized and now, the real show can begin!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious glare, "Oh, yeah! Time for a curtain call jerk!"

Sailor Celestial charges in and Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Celestial, don't!" However, it is too late and Sailor Celestial's fists goes through the man revealing that he is a hologram.

Sailor Neo Moon shouts out, "A hologram!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, shocked, "A trap!" The hologram of the man and the victim vanish and Sailor Celestial screams out as some kind of energy field entraps her with a device maintaining the field appearing below her feet and above her.

Sailor Moon yells out, "Celestial!" Trapped within the field, Sailor Celestial floats up into the air and Tuxedo Mask prepares to use his roses to take down the devices.

Just then the voice of the man shouts out, "I wouldn't if I were you, pretty boy." Soon after, the real green haired man with a red version of Suguha's new duel disk that has a dueling deck inside appears and he says, "If those devices aren't deactivated right…Boom!"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, shocked, "Boom?"

The man responds, "Boom as in goodbye Sailor Celestial."

Tuxedo Mask says, in a demanding tone, "Turn it off now!"

The man replies, "I will…if your precious princess beats me."

Sailor Moon asks, "What do you want?"

The man responds, "It is a long story, little princess. You see, there are a pair of people that I want to take revenge on and you and your sister have the power that I want. Namely, the power of your crystal and Etherion! If you refuse, your precious sister gets drained into a husk!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "We'll take you down first!"

The man retorts, "I wouldn't do that if I were you! I've rigged myself so if you attack me…Well, you get the idea." Sailor Moon then takes out the duel disk portion of the Duel Runner that she used in her Turbo Duel with Serenity, attached it to her left wrist, and she puts her duel deck inside.

Tuxedo Mask asks, surprised, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon says, "Trust me, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon steps forward and she says, activating her duel disk causing an 'energy blade' to appear, "You want a duel? You've got it, you fiend!"

The man says, activating his duel disk causing a green and black 'energy blade' that represents the monster card and Pendulum card zones to appear, "It's time for the show!"

Just then Kite's voice rings, "Show's over, Heartland!" Everyone then looks to see Kite and Yuma leap in with Astral floating in behind them.

Yuma says, "It's time for your reign of terror in this place to stop!"

The man says, with a grin, "Ah, Yuma! Kite! How nice for you to join in! As you can see, I have a prisoner and I'm rigged if something happens to me, she goes 'boom'! I wouldn't try anything if I were you! Just wait right there! Once I'm done with this girl, I will use my new power to rip you, Astral, and Kite to pieces!"

Yuma asks, "New power?"

The man, known as Heartland, responds, pointing to Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, "The incredible power beyond even the Numeron Code that I'm about to gain by stealing it from these two!"

Kite asks, "Power beyond the Numeron Code? What are you talking about Heartland?"

Heartland responds, "You are going to see soon enough, Kite! Time to begin the show!" Heartland's and Sailor Moon's duel disk shuffle their decks, their touchscreens display 4000 life-points for each duelist as well as the spell/trap slots, and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Heartland and Sailor Moon say in unison as their duel begins.

Yuma asks, "What's going on here?"

Astral says, "It seems like Heartland has an interest in those two young ladies and I suspect that it has to do with the great power coming from them."

Yuma asks, "Great power?"

Astral responds, "Power beyond anything that I have felt before, Yuma."

Tuxedo Mask says, "You seem to be well-versed in that."

Yuma, Kite, and Astral look at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Neo Moon in which Yuma asks, shocked, "Huh? You can see Astral?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Of course, we can! A floating blue guy is too hard to miss!"

Kite says, "It seems that there is more to you than meets the eye."

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Heartland: 4000

Heartland says, "Ladies first!"

Sailor Moon says, sarcastically and drawing a card, "Thanks."

Heartland says, with a wicked smirk, "You are going to need it, little princess."

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and then discard two from my hand!" Sailor Moon draws three cards, discards two from her hand, and she says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Silent Doom card! Now, I can revive one monster from my grave in defense mode and I choose my Meteor Dragon!" Soon after, Meteor Dragon (1800/2000) appears on the field in defense mode. Sailor Moon says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I play the Tuner Monster, The White Stone of Legend, in attack mode!" Just then The White Stone of Legend (300/250) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yuma asks, confused, "Tuner monster?"

Sailor Moon says, "And now, I tune White Stone of Legend with Meteor Dragon!" White Stone of Legend turns into one star that turns into a ring that surrounds Meteor Dragon, turning it transparent, and a column of light appears on the field as Sailor Moon gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. Sailor Moon then says, " _The holy light of protection, shine now and become eternal life! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Moon puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come on out, Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Out of the light, Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000), with her shining blue body and glowing/shining rainbow fairy wings, appears on the field in defense mode.

Yuma asks, "What kind of monster is that?"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Haven't you seen a Synchro Monster before?"

Sailor Moon says, as a card comes out of her deck, "Due to my White Stone of Legend's ability, when it is sent to the graveyard, I can put this card from my deck to my hand: My Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

There are gasps and Kite asks, stunned, "She has a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?!"

Yuma says, "That's a legendary monster card!"

Sailor Moon says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "Next, I use Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability! By not attacking this turn, I can play one level four or less monster from my hand to the field and I choose my Fairy Archer!" Just then Fairy Archer (1400/600) appears on the field in defense mode and Sailor Moon says, "Thanks to her ability, you lose four hundred life-points for every light monster on my field and since I have two, you lose eight hundred points, jerk!" Fairy Archer unleashes an arrow that slams into Heartland and he yelps as he loses 800 life-points.

Heartland says, with a smirk, "Not bad. It looks like I underestimated you."

Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Your mistake! I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Heartland: 3200

Heartland says, drawing a card, "I don't think so and you are going to find out why, princess!" Heartland says, putting one card into the main slot of his duel disk, "First, I start out with my XYZ Territory Field Spell!" The field changes into an energy field surrounded by 'rainbow field' and Heartland says, putting one card on his duel disk, "But you will see what it can do, little princess! First, I play my Mirror Pawn!" Mirror Pawn (0/0), a small soldier with a mirror, appears on the field in attack mode and Heartland says, "This card can bring itself onto the field when there are monsters on my opponent's field and I don't have any!" Heartland says, putting another card on his duel disk, "And since that summoning was special, I play Mirror Soldier as well!" Just then Mirror Soldier (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Heartland says, as two cards come out of his duel disk, "If my opponent has light monsters on my field with Mirror Soldier, I can play as many Mirror Soldiers as you have monsters!" Heartland puts two cards on his duel disk and two more Mirror Soldiers (1000/1000 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode. Heartland says, "And now, my Mirror Pawn can use its ability and its level is equal to my Mirror Pawn which is four! And then I Overlay my Mirror Pawn and one of my Mirror Soldiers to build the Overlay Network!" Heartland puts the named cards on the same Monster Card Zone as the two monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground and Heartland then puts an XYZ monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk. Heartland says, "It's show time! I XYZ Summon Number Eighty-Two: Heartlandraco!" Out of the vortex, Number 82: Heartlandraco (2000/1500), a little pink and white dragon with a wind-up key and the number 82 on its chest with two Earth Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What kind of XYZ monster is that? And what's with the Number thing?"

Heartland says, "You are going to see after I Overlay my remaining two Mirror Soldiers!" The two remaining Mirror Soldiers turn into lights that go into a vortex while Heartland puts an XYZ monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and over the two Mirror Soldier (1000/1000 X 2) monster cards in the same Monster Card Zone in which he says, "And now, I add Number Fifty-Two: Diamond Crab King!" Out of the vortex, Number 52: Diamond Crab King (0/3000), a large blue crab with a shell made of unprocessed diamond shards with two Earth Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in defense mode. Heartland says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Heavy Storm and destroy all spell and trap cards on the field…Expect for my XYZ Territory due to its ability! I remove one Overlay Unit from Diamond Crab King and keep my Field Spell in play!"

Sailor Moon says, "No way!" Diamond Crab King loses one Overlay Unit and Sailor Moon's two face-down cards are destroyed by a huge wind.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, confused, "Why didn't he use that card before he played his Field Spell and his monsters?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, with a sneer, "He wants to show Sailor Moon that there is nothing that he can do to defeat him."

Sailor Moon says, drawing four cards from her deck, "We'll see about that! Those face-downs were the trap card known as Dummy Marker and since you destroyed them with a spell card, I get two cards for each destroyed trap! It looks like you are the real dummy, jerk!"

Heartland says, with a sinister smirk, "We'll see about that since I use my Heartlandraco's ability and by removing an Overlay Unit, it can attack you directly!" Sailor Moon gasps as Heartlandraco absorbs one of its Overlay Units and Heartland says, with a smirk, "And also, my XYZ Territory allows my XYZ monster to gain two hundred attack and defense points for every rank that it has when it battles or gets attacked!" Heartlandraco goes from 2000/1500 to 2800/2300 in which it unleashes a powerful flame on Sailor Moon and she yelps as she loses 2800 life-points.

Sailor Neo Moon and Tuxedo Mask shout in unison, "Sailor Moon!"

Yuma says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Kite says, with a sneer, "It seems like Heartland hasn't lost his touch." Just then Sailor Celestial screams out as energy seems to be drained from her.

Sailor Moon says, horrified, "Celestial!"

Heartland says, "Did I mention that when you lose life-points that your precious sister gets drained of her precious energy? My bad!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a sneer, "You jerk!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "You won't get away with this!"

Heartland says, "I already have! Soon, ultimate power will be mine!"

Sailor Moon says, "Not while I still have breath and life-points!"

Heartland says, with a smirk, "Ha! I already know about you, little princess! How your precious uncle trapped you in that virtual world with nearly ten thousand other people in that 'death game'? Poor little princess! Everyone thought that you were such 'hot stuff'! The 'invincible' Sailor Moon that could save everyone and bring a happy ending in the end! I wonder about those that you failed to save would have felt if they realized that their so-called 'idol' or heroine was right in front of them and couldn't do a thing! And now, your sister is going to be the latest failure to your record, Sailor Moon!" Heartland laughs evilly at her and Sailor Moon can't help to remember all of the people that died in SAO especially those that she witnessed them die in which a new determination goes through her in which her eyes have a steely determination not seen in her eyes before SAO.

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 1200

Heartland: 3800

Sailor Moon yells out, with a really determined tone in her voice, "No, I refuse that to happen! I've failed all those people in SAO, but I refuse to fail for Sailor Celestial! Do you hear me, you piece of trash? I refuse to lose to you and I refuse to lose Celestial! I will win!" Just then the top card of Sailor Moon's deck glows and she yells out, drawing the card, "Draw!" Soon after, her crystal pendulum, broach, and Kite's deck starts to glow.

Yuma asks, "What's happening with Kite's deck?" Soon after, Kite's deck shoots a beam of energy into Sailor Moon's deck in which her Extra Deck glows greatly.

Everyone else is confused and Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What's going on?"

Sailor Moon says, putting the card that she drew into the main slot of her duel disk, "I activate my Overlay Thief spell card! Since you and I have equal monsters on the field and I don't have XYZ monsters while you do, your monsters lose their Overlay Units…All of them!"

Heartland asks, shocked, "All of them?!"

Soon after, Heartlandraco and Diamond Crab King lose their remaining Overlay Units, Sailor Moon draws two cards from her deck, and she says, "And now, I draw one card for each Overlay Unit lost and that's two new cards!" Sailor Moon says, "Next, I use Ancient Fairy Dragon's ability! I destroy your Field Spell and regain one thousand life-points!"

Heartland says, shocked, "No!" Soon after, his Field Spell is destroyed while Sailor Moon gains 1000 life-points as well as a card comes out of her deck.

Sailor Moon says, putting the card into her duel disk's main slot, "And thanks to Fairy Dragon's ability, I also gain a new Field Spell from my deck! And I activate it now! It's Pendulum Space!" Soon after, the field transforms into an aurora colored field with an hourglass in-between the two duelists and Sailor Moon says, "Thanks to this Field Spell, I'm allowed to change the Pendulum Scale of my Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones by four levels up or down once per turn!"

Heartland asks, confused, "What?"

Sailor Moon says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum monster cards, "I set scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight Timegazer Magician, in the Pendulum Zones and set the Pendulum Scale!" When Sailor Moon puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of his new duel disk, the word 'Pendulum' appears in-between them, and then the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Sailor Moon with the number 1 appear below Stargazer while the number 8 appears below Timegazer.

Yuma asks, stunned, "What's that?"

Astral responds, "A new form of summoning that I have never seen before!"

Sailor Moon says, "And now, I use the power of my Field Spell and increase Timegazer Magician's scale by one level!" The number below Timegazer Magician then goes from 8 to 9 and Sailor Moon says, "And now, I can summon levels two to eight monsters this turn!" As a crystal pendulum appears on the field and swings by the two Pendulum monsters, Sailor Moon yells out, "Swing, Soul Pendulum! Pendulum Summon! It's time to play with Blue-Eyes White Dragon and two Galaxy Knights!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and two Galaxy Knights (2800/2600) appear on the field in attack mode.

Kite says, stunned, "Those monsters…"

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "Then I activate my Pendulum Refreshment! This card allows me to draw cards until I have an equal number of new cards to the number of monsters that I have Pendulum Summoned this turn! However, for every card that I don't use, I lose cards equal to the highest number on the Pendulum Scale!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, shocked, "That's nine! If she doesn't use any of the cards that she draws, she could lose up to twenty-seven cards!"

Sailor Moon draws three cards and Heartland says, with a smirk, "Like they will help!"

Sailor Moon responds, with a sly smile, "They just did, you jerk. First, I release both of my Galaxy Knights in order to Special Summon…Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" There are multiple looks of shock, especially from Heartland, Kite, Yuma, and Astral, as both Galaxy Knights vanish and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500), a powerful and mighty blue dragon made of energy covered in dark blue armor, appears to take its place.

Yuma says, stunned, "That's Kite's card!" Kite then looks through his deck and he finds his Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500) monster card glowing.

Astral says, curiously, "It seems like Galaxy-Eyes has sensed that girl's resolve and given her its assistance."

Kite thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Why? Why, Galaxy-Eyes? Why are you helping her?"_

Heartland says, shocked, "This…This can't be!"

Sailor Moon says, with a deadly serious look in her eyes while putting one more card into the main slot, "It is! Now, I play Galaxy Expedition! When I have a Photon or Galaxy monster on my field, I can play one that's level five or higher from my deck!" A card comes out of Sailor Moon's deck and she puts on her duel disk causing another Galaxy Knight (2800/2600) to appear in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "And now, I Overlay Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with Blue-Eyes and my Galaxy Knight!" The three monsters become lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while a brand new XYZ Monster card appears on Sailor Moon's duel disk over Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, and Galaxy Knight monster cards which are now on the same monster card zone on her duel disk. Sailor Moon says, with a stern tone, "I XYZ Summon my full armor dragon warrior: Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon (4000/3500), a dark blue armored version of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with three Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yuma says, stunned, "A new Galaxy-Eyes monster! I can't believe my eyes!"

Astral says, looking at Kite's stunned expression, "Neither can Kite."

Sailor Moon says, "I use Galaxy-Eyes' ability! By removing an Overlay Unit, Galaxy-Eyes can destroy one card on my opponent's field!"

Heartland says, nervously, "Oh no!"

After Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units, Sailor Moon yells out, "Destroy Crab King!" Galaxy-Eyes then unleashes a powerful blast that vaporizes Crab King.

Heartland says, with a sneer, "Ha! It doesn't matter! I may get hit with some damage, but Number Monsters can only be destroyed by other Number Monsters in battle!"

Sailor Moon says, "Thanks for the tip, slime ball!" Heartland gives a confused look as Sailor Moon puts a card into the main slot of her duel disk and she says, "I activate my Galaxy Zero equip spell! I can revive one Galaxy or Photon monster from my grave and equip it with this card, but it loses its abilities and it can't attack! And I choose Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Soon after, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500) returns to the field in attack mode while it loses its glow due to losing its special abilities and Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "And then I play Monster Reborn! And I use it to revive Galaxy Knight!" Just then Galaxy Knight (2800/2600) returns to the field in attack mode.

Heartland says, nervously, "That's not good."

Sailor Moon says, "And it is going to get worse for you, slime ball. I Overlay Galaxy-Eyes and Galaxy Knight!" The two monsters then turn into lights as they go into a vortex while Sailor Moon takes out the blank XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck in which a picture and writing appear in it when she puts it on the duel disk in which she shouts out, "And now, I XYZ Summon Number Sixty-Two: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (4000/3000), a bigger and stronger version of Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon with two Light Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode.

There are gasps of shock and Yuma asks, stunned, "How did she get that card?"

Astral says, "A very good question, Yuma."

Heartland says, stunned, "It can't be!"

Sailor Moon yells out, "Prime Photon Dragon attack! And now, I use its ability! By removing one Overlay Unit, Prime Photon Dragon gains attack points equal to the total ranks of all XYZ monsters on the field times two hundred!"

Heartland asks, flabbergasted, "But that means…?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "There are three XYZ monsters, the three dragons, and their total ranks are twenty."

Sailor Neo Moon says, amazed, "That's four thousand more attack points!"

Prime Photon Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units causing its stats to go from 4000/3000 to 8000/3000 and Heartland shouts out, "Hold on! Time out!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "End this duel with Primal Photon Stream of Destruction!" Prime Photon Dragon unleashes a powerful beam of energy that slams into Heartlandraco causing it to be destroyed in a massive explosion causing Heartland to yell as he is thrown to the wall behind him by the explosion as he loses 6000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 2200

Heartland: 0

The power of the explosion was so mighty that the devices holding onto Sailor Celestial are shorted out and she falls in which Sailor Moon immediately flies up and catches her in which Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, "As soon as my head stops pounding like drum, yeah." Just then two cards come from Heartland and fly over to Sailor Moon in which she takes them into a free hand in which they are revealed to be Number 82: Heartlandraco (2000/1500) and Number 52: Diamond Crab King (0/3000) XYZ monster cards.

Sailor Moon asks, "What the?!" On the meanwhile, Kite had gotten to Heartland's fallen form and he grab him by the collar.

Kite yells out, sternly, "All right, Heartland, it's time to talk! How did you get those Number cards? Was it those invaders? The ones that turned our home into a battlefield and a wasteland? The ones with those Fusion monster cards? Talk!"

Heartland grunts out in pain from being thrown into a wall and he says, weakly, "Well, I…" Just then Heartland's duel disk starts to glow and everyone looks at it.

Yuma shouts out, pulling Kite away, "Watch out, Kite!"

After Kite is pulled away from Heartland, he shouts out, "Wait, I…!" However, Heartland vanishes through some kind of teleportation before he can finish.

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "Gone."

Kite tells Yuma, annoyed, "I had him, Yuma!"

Yuma says, "And you would have been pulled into the enemy's headquarters with no way out or worse!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "What's going on here?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "That's a good question, Celestial." But before Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Neo Moon, and Tuxedo Mask could confront Kite, Yuma, and Astral, a familiar hooded cloak figure leaps down and lowers her head to reveal the pink haired version of Sailor Moon.

Yuma says, amazed, "Tsuki-san!"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Tsuki?"

The pink haired version of Sailor Moon says, "Yuma! Kite! Astral! What are you doing here? I thought…!"

Kite says, "Heartland just reappeared and started to cause chaos here with brand new Number cards, Tsuki-san."

The pink haired version of Sailor Moon, Tsuki, asks, stunned, "New Number cards? But I thought…?"

When Tsuki looks at Astral, he says, "A question that I have no exact answer to, Tsuki-san."

Sailor Celestial asks, interrupting, "Mind telling us what's happening?"

When Kite, Astral, Yuma, and Tsuki looks at the others, Tsuki responds, "I'm sorry that you got involved in this mess. Please try not to get involved any further." She then glows a bright silver and pink color and before anything could be said or done, Tsuki, Kite, Yuma, and Astral vanish through some kind of teleportation.

Sailor Neo Moon says, shocked, "Their gone!"

Sailor Moon says, "A silver haired version of me and a pink haired version of me? This is getting crazy!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "And her name, Tsuki, means 'moon' in our language, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, as she looks at the two cards in her hands, _"What the heck is going on here?"_

 _ **July 11, 2025, ALO, Ryne**_

Within Ryne, the certain town in Svart Alfheim, our heroes and heroines are assembled together in ALO avatars to talk about what happened yesterday.

Miyako asks Leafa, "Are you okay?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I'm just fine. I took a bit of a rest and I'm on my feet again."

Haruka says, "You have to be careful about stuff like that Leafa. You can't just charge in like that."

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "Like you are one to talk, Haruka-chan."

Haruka gives a nervous blush and Asuna says, "We're just glad that you are okay, Leafa-chan."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Sorry, everyone."

Kirito tells Leafa, "You can't let your emotions overwhelm your judgment, Sugu. Your enemies are going to take advantage of that."

Lisbeth says, with a sly grin, "So says our infamous 'Black Swordsman'."

Dai asks, changing the subject, "Anyway, what's the deal with those feathers in everyone's hair?"

Akari asks, curiously, "Aren't those Pooka accessories?"

Yamato says, "I heard about this. It is the symbol of the Shamrock guild. So, if you are wearing one, you are a Seven fan."

Minako says, "They must really like her music."

Hino says, "It isn't just that Mina-chan. They are also liking the real-like Doctor Rainbow too."

Tomoe says, "It isn't too surprising. She is just coming into her teenage years and she already has a doctor degree from a top level American college."

Taichi says, amazed, "A child genius and a virtual pop idol? Man! Some people have got the talent!"

Usagi says, with a concerned look, "Yeah…"

Mamoru asks, "What's wrong?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "Nothing! Nothing at all!" However, Mamoru, Kirito, Leafa, and quite a few others among the group know that Usagi's reply isn't truthful.

Everyone then looks at the massive crowd and Takashi asks, "What's with the massive crowd?" There is a massive cheer and our heroes and heroines then get a look at a young Pooka girl, looking like she just turned into a teenager, with long flowing dark silver hair, violet-pink eyes, and she is wearing a simple blue and golden white dress, puffy blue armbands on her upper arms, golden and black 'sleeves' that cover from her elbow down to the back of her hand, black stockings that cover up to her lower thighs, and blue high-heeled boots. By this cute Pooka girl, there is an Undine male with short messy blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a white and blue sleeveless shirt and jacket with matching pants and boots with black and brown fighting gloves on his hands with two-handed kitana attached to his waist.

Sara asks, "Who is that?"

Hana says, excitedly, "Oh, I know! That's Seven! I remember her pictures!"

Hino asks, "That's Seven, huh?"

The Pooka girl, Seven, shouts out, "Hello, everyone! How is everyone? Me? I'm doing great today!" The crowd shouts so loud that our heroes and heroines winch from the loud sound.

As the crowd gossips and shouts, Dai says, "Geez, she is popular."

Haruka says, "Not too surprising with all her talent and looks, Dai."

Izumi says, "Since she is a singer, it isn't surprising that she chose the Pooka since they are a type of bard and experts in their 'magical songs'."

Leafa says, "Hey, Kirito, the Undine with her…"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. I can tell that he is strong. I would love to challenge him to see what he has got."

Usagi says, with a nervous smile, "You would Kirito."

Sinon says, amazed, "Look at all of the people around her. Is that her guild? I think that it is called Shamrock."

Philia says, "No, it isn't. The majority of these people are their fans. The small circle with her including that guy is her guild."

Sinon says, "You know a lot of these things, Philia."

Philia responds, "Of course. Information gathering is an important part of being a treasure hunter."

Makoto tells Kirito, "You don't seem too surprised by this Kirito."

Kirito responds, "I did some sleuthing on Shamrock myself."

Philia says, with a smile, "They are a top rank guild. Kirito wouldn't waste his time on anyone or anything less."

Strea says, "Hey, guys? That girl, Seven, seems to be weaker than all of us."

Sinon responds, "Really? I heard that Shamrock is composed of only the best players."

Philia says, "Shamrock is composed of some of the best players. That means…"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah. She has been leaving the fighting to her guild members and letting them do the work for her."

Setsuna says, "Not necessary, Kirito. While Shamrock may be the brawn, she may be the brains. She is very intelligent and something tells me that she could be planning and coordinating the operations of her guild. They can't be a top level guild on just raw power alone."

Lisbeth says, "It still feels lame to me."

Strea says, "Anyway, I also checked that thirty of the top one hundred players are in Shamrock and the top player is…" When Strea motions towards the Undine male, plenty of the others get a serious look.

Dai then spots something or someone in the corner of his eye and he says, "Take a look gang." Everyone then looks to see Eugene nearby and glaring daggers at the Undine male.

Kirito says, "Hey, it's the Salamander general, Eugene." Eugene snorts and he walks away in which Kirito asks, "What was that about?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I just found out why he was so sore when you, guys, first met him."

Strea says, with a smile, "The Undine hottie that Eugene was glaring at was Sumeragi, the top member of Shamrock."

Kirito asks, "The Undine with the katana by Seven?"

Philia says, with a nod, "Eugene lost to him in a duel just recently."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "I couldn't believe it! It was a miracle that I won against him when I saved Sakuya and Alicia Rue."

Haruka says, "In the form of your new OSS: **Starlight Edge**."

Kirito says, "General Eugene and Sumeragi, huh? I would love to fight them in one-on-one duels fair and square."

Hino asks Usagi, "Does he always have a one track mind like that Meatball Head?" Usagi rubs her head scalp nervously as our group heads off in which they don't notice, even with Usagi's and Kirito's Search Skill, they are being watched by another player.

This player is a female Leprechaun with long flowing red hair, caramel brown eyes, and she is wearing a maid's hair dress in her scalp, black and white sleeveless dress, long black and brown gloves with white arm guards, white stockings that covers up to half of her thighs, and brown boots in which she has a pair of swords strapped to her waist.

Later on, within the Crowned Rooster, Asuna, Usagi, and Kirito are together and Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun, have you heard of Zekken?"

Usagi asks, "Zekken? You mean the player that has challenged tons of players to duels and never lost?"

Asuna says, "That's right, Usagi-chan. All of the players that challenged Zekken were outmatched completely."

Kirito says, "Zekken is supposed to be an OSS user too and a very good one at that. Even though they know about Zekken's reputation, players are challenging Zekken right and left to gain their own reputation."

Asuna says, "Zekken's OSS is an eleven hit combo, right? Anyone that can come up with a skill like that must be incredible with a sword."

Usagi says, stunned, "Whoa! That's more than Leafa's and my Duel Wielding OSS combos and they were a nightmare to work out!"

Kirito says, with a nod of understanding, "It must have been, Usagi. Anyway, we have been so focused on finishing this new land that we haven't had time for anything else. I would love to fight Zekken and see what the fuss is about."

Usagi says, with a smirk, "You would, Kirito!"

Asuna says, "So would I. I was so amazed when Leafa-chan used her OSS for the first time. However, I would like to see what other players can do with this OSS system."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, I would like to see the OSS that Sugu's opponent, the one that Sugu used her OSS for the first time on, developed."

Usagi asks, "You mean General Eugene?"

Kirito nods his head and he says, "Anyway, we might not see Zekken's OSS since Zekken hasn't used in it or any OSS in duels."

Usagi asks, "She used just the base skills?"

Kirito nods his head and Asuna says, "It means that someone hasn't been good enough to challenge her…yet." Soon after, Asuna, Usagi, and Kirito went outside to rejoin the others.

Hino says, "Hey, Meatball Head!"

Usagi asks, "What's up?"

Junpier says, "They said that Zekken has appeared here!"

Usagi asks, "You mean the currently undefeated player with the rumored eleven hit OSS?"

Minako says, with a nod, "Yep! She is supposed to be out in the fields!"

Makoto says, "And here is a kicker: Your brother is acting as her 'manager', Usagi!"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Huh?! Shingo?!"

Dai says, "This is something that we have to see." Soon after, the group decided to head out to the fields of Woglinde to find Zekken.

 _ **July 11, 2025, ALO, Woglinde, the Island of Meadows**_

Out in the fields of Woglinde, our heroes and heroines are assembled with a crowd of player as a PVP, Player Versus Player, duel comes to a quick end as one of the players shouts out that he quits.

Asuna says, "The duel has already started."

Haruka says, "You mean that it has already ended by the sound of it."

As they watch the players in the duel, Kirito asks, "Which one of them is Zekken?" While Kirito, Leafa, and Usagi focus on the male player, a female player then steps forward.

This female player looks to be a female Imp player that looks to be in her teens with has lustrous and gorgeous, long, purplish-black hair, the skin of her face shows milky white skin that has a hint of purple and red eyes with this young girl wearing obsidian half-armor, which covered her chest and had a slight bulge, a bluebottle violet blouse and a windswept dress of the same color beneath the armor.

The female Imp player calls out, "Hello! Anyone there? Is there no one willing to fight me?"

Shingo comes over and he shouts out, "That's victory number sixty-seven! Does anyone want to try their luck next?"

Taichi says, amazed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Miyako says, "That's unexpected."

Asuna asks, "Don't tell me that young Imp girl is Zekken?" When Kirito, Leafa, and Usagi look at the female Imp player, revealed to be Zekken, they gasp in shock as they immediately recognize her.

Leafa and Usagi think in unison, shocked, _"No way!"_

When 'Zekken' sees Kirito, she whispers, shocked, "You!"

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Didn't Leafa, Usagi, and I meet that girl in SAO? Yes, I remember! It was after Sugu defeated Kayaba, she appeared to us before we logged out and challenged me to a fight. Her name is Yuuki."_

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"I was right! Yuuki is an ALO player! But what was she doing in SAO?"_

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"So, Leafa was right and Yuuki is an ALO player! She must have been before she came to SAO, but how did she get there in the first place? Could it have been like Sinon, but that would have been only possible if she…?"_

Mamoru asks Usagi, seeing hers, Leafa's, and Kirito's shocked, "Something wrong love?"

Usagi responds, a bit nervously, "No! No! I was just surprised to see that Zekken was such a young girl!"

Leafa says, also a bit nervous, "Yeah, with a name like 'Zekken', you would think that she was a big burly guy!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "I know!" However, members of the group, like Mamoru, Hino, Haruka, Dai, and a few others, weren't convinced and felt that Kirito, Leafa, and Usagi were hiding something, but they decide to not to voice their opinions for the moment.

The female Imp player, revealed to be Yuuki, the ALO player that mysteriously got transported into SAO just before it ended, asks Asuna, "You there? You want to fight?"

Asuna asks, surprised, "What? Me?"

Kirito says, "Well, Asuna, it looks like Zekken has called you out."

Asuna says, nervously, "Well, okay, I'll do it."

Yuuki responds, with a smile and excitedly, "Okay! Let's see what you've got!" Soon after, Asuna and Yuuki step out into the clearing and Yuuki sends the challenge through her menu in which Asuna accepts and after choosing the 'mode', the two of them get their weapons as the countdown and the prompt with their names appear and counts down.

Usagi whispers to Kirito, "You know that you just sent Asuna against a 'big she-wolf' when it came to sword fighting, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know. I'm just hoping that Asuna can enjoy herself since the duels in SAO were a lot more serious." When the duel starts, Asuna unleashes a barrage of strikes with her rapier, but Yuuki easily defends against the attacks and with incredible speed, Yuuki unleashes an attack that Asuna barely manages to dodge in which she gets scratched by Yuuki's sword.

Makoto says, "Whoa! She's quick!"

Haruka says, with a nod, "Really quick." Asuna is shocked and quickly realizes that Yuuki AKA Zekken is really strong as a player for this game in which she remembers watching television at home seeing video images of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial fighting against youma and 'other enemies' causing her to think that she is only a warrior in the virtual world. Asuna shakes it off, takes a deep breath, and gets a deadly look in her eyes, the same look that she had in battles in SAO. Yuuki sees this and knows instantly that Asuna is getting serious in which the two of them charge at each other and when their swords impact each other, the virtual ground shakes and the two of them go into intense combat. The two of them cause small shockwave as they clash with their swords and managing to cause minor 'scratches' in which they chip off tiny pieces of their HP with every small scratch. Despite Asuna's combat experience and skill from SAO along with as a lot of her stats and skills from her SAO avatar being in her current ALO avatar, Yuuki matches Asuna with extra ordinary strength and skill that 'regular' Full-Dive VRMMO players don't have.

When their HP are quite down with Asuna's HP lower than Yuuki's HP, she says, "Wow! You are incredible!"

Asuna tells Yuuki, "Huh? What about our duel?"

Yuuki says, "I really don't need to see anymore! You see, I have been looking for a strong player like you!"

Asuna asks, "What do you mean?"

Yuuki says, "There is something that I need to ask you. I want you to team up with me! Just think about it! Two of the strongest girls against Svart Alfheim! It will be grand!"

Asuna asks, "Huh?"

Soon after, the Sailor Scouts make their appearance and Michiru says, "Sorry to disappoint, Zekken-san, but she already has a team with her."

Yuuki asks, "Ah, you do?"

Just then a voice in the crowd shouts out, in a male voice, "Hold up! It's them! The 'Great Nymphs' of ALO!"

A female player shouts out, "Oh, wow! It is! Oh, wow! They are girls that are among the strongest players in the game!"

Another male player yells out, "I knew why it was such an awesome duel! That's the 'Berserk Healer'! No wonder she was matching Zekken!"

Another female player shouts out, "Are they going to invite Zekken into their group?"

As the crowd of players start to murmur and gossip, Hino says, putting her hand to her forehead, "Oh, boy."

Minako tells Hino, with a sly grin, "Remember, we are among the most famous players in the game."

Yuuki tells Asuna, "Oh, wow! You are friends with them? No wonder you are so strong!"

Asuna asks, curiously and still a bit confused, "So, you want to be with us?"

Yuuki says, with a smile, "Yep! Now that I see that you are friends with some awesome players! Come on, it will be fun!"

Kirito steps forward and he says, "I'm sure that the others and I would love to have you around. I think that Usagi agrees with me."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Sure!"

Tomoe says, with a smile, "She seems to be a nice girl."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yeah! And she's awesome!"

Shingo says, "Hey, sis!"

Usagi tells Shingo, with a smirk, "Never thought that you would play second fiddle to anyone squirt!"

Shingo retorts, "Very funny, Meatball Head. Zekken is just awesome. She really knows how to kick butt!"

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "Not to mention that she is really cute too."

Shingo says, with a major blush, "No, that's not why!"

Makoto says, "Welcome to the team, Zekken!"

Yuuki says, excitedly, "Thanks a lot! This is going to be so much fun! By the way, my name is Yuuki!"

Asuna says, "I'm Asuna, nice to meet you."

Kirito says, "I'm Kirito."

Usagi says, with a smile, "And I'm Usagi. It is nice to meet you, Yuuki." Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Well, again, anyway, but you don't need to know that."_ Yuuki then looks at Leafa and Usagi and she gains a curious look. Usagi asks Yuuki, a bit nervously, "Something wrong?"

Yuuki responds, with a smile, "Oh no! To show my appreciation, here are some of the items that I gathered so far!" Yuuki then materializes a few items including an interesting looking hammer.

Lisbeth says, "Hey, that item. I think that we can use that to fix that rusty key that we had gotten earlier. Meet me at Agil's place and we can try it out!"

Yuuki says, "Thank you for having me! Let's rock this game!"

 _ **July 11, 2025, ALO, Ryne**_

Returning to the main town of Svart Alfheim, Ryne, Kirito, Usagi, Leafa, and Yuuki are assembled together as they start to talk.

Kirito says, with a smile, "It has been sometime since we last saw each other, Yuuki-san."

Yuuki says, with a nod, "It has, Kirito-san. I knew that it was you just by looking at you! I remember our fight together in SAO! It was real fun!"

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "I guess so. I can tell that you have gotten better since we last saw each other."

Yuuki says, "Yep! When I heard that a brand new continent was up, I just had to come here since I knew that there would be strong players! I didn't come right away because I had something…Well, important to do."

Kirito says, "That's not too surprising, Yuuki-san."

Yuuki says, looking at Usagi and Leafa, "Anyway, I think that I met these two before."

Kirito, Usagi, and Leafa get nervous and Leafa says, a bit nervously, "Well, we are well-known in ALO…"

Usagi says, nervously, "Yeah…"

Yuuki looks at Usagi and Leafa carefully and she says, amazed, "I remember now! We met in SAO! You're Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial!"

Kirito, Usagi, and Leafa yelp and Leafa says, nervously, "Yuuki-san, how can we be famous Sailor Scouts? Look at us!"

Yuuki says, "Well, you have Sailor Celestial's hairstyle and you have her voice and Usagi-san may have a different hair color, but she has Sailor Moon's hairstyle: Those pigtails that have buns that look like meatballs. I remember those the most." Usagi gives a nervous look and Yuuki says, "And Usagi-san sounds so much like Sailor Moon too."

Kirito, Usagi, and Leafa look at each other and Leafa asks, with a sigh, "Oh, crap. We are so busted, aren't we?"

Just then a female voice says, "In more way than one, princess." Kirito, Usagi, and Leafa yelp and look to see Mamoru, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined with them.

Hino asks Usagi, with a glare, "Mind explaining, Meatball Head?"

Usagi says, with a groan, "Double crud."

Leafa says, solemnly, "Big time." Soon after, Kirito, Usagi, and Leafa explain about when and how they met Yuuki to the others.

When they were done, Mizuno asks, "So, she came to SAO and appeared in a secret area overlooking the whole of Aincrad when it was being destroyed?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "It was quite a surprise."

Leafa says, "I knew that she is an ALO player because I recognized her as an Imp player. Imps in ALO have an affinity with the color violet."

Tomoe says, "That's right. Chibi-Usa-chan is an exception to that rule, but it is typical of us, Imps, to have an affinity with the color violet."

Yuuki says, with a smile, "I was really surprised to find myself in SAO, the infamous game that you can't get out of, but it was amazing to meet three of the people that completed it and two of them are Sailor Scouts! It was really exciting!"

Dai says, "Yeah, I'll bet."

Yuuki says, "I was also shocked to find Sailor Moon in there! I was always wondering what happened to her. She disappeared shortly after SAO started and that was the time that the monster attacks started to appear on the news. I saw the other Sailor Scouts, but I wonder why Sailor Moon wasn't with them."

Miyako says, "Something tells me that Yuuki-san is a very bright girl."

Takashi says, with a nod, "Yep."

Hino says, drolly, "This is just great."

Mizuno says, "Well, it isn't surprising that someone actually managed to figure us out based on our hairstyles. They do tend to stay the same, Hino."

Setsuna says, "While our Sailor Scout powers have create a 'special field' to conceal our identities from physical sight and various forms of technology, it won't work if a person has special powers to negate that field or they already recognize us, but while our physical features of our faces is concealed, our voices and hairstyles are a useful way to figure out our identities."

Haruka says, "We need to discuss about that in our next meeting."

Hino says, with a nod, "Big time."

Yuuki says, excitedly, "This is amazing! I get to play with strong players and two of them are famous Sailor Scouts! This is going to be so much fun!"

Akari says, "It seems like Yuuki is going to fit right in."

Dai says, with a smile, "I think so too."

Taichi says, "And something tells me that we are in for wild adventures in the real and virtual worlds."

Yamato says, with a nod, "No joke, bro."

 _ **July 11, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of the mayor's office in Neo Domino City, Lazar is discussing something with a government official when the door opens to reveal Helena Douglas of DOAETC and another beautiful and young looking woman with pink hair and blue eyes, she wears a pink colored skirt and blouse with gold long earrings and necklace and pink colored high heeled shoes with golden strips in which she also wears a red lipstick on her lips and pink nail polish is shown on her fingernails.

Lazar says, "Helena-dono and Lady Henrietta. You are looking as ravishing as ever."

Helena says, with French accented voice, "Forgive us if we don't enjoy ze comments, Mayor Lazar."

The pink haired woman, obviously Henrietta, says, "You know why we are here."

Lazar says, "On to business? Of course." Lazar motions for the official to be on his way and he does so in which he closes the door with Lazar locking it behind him.

Helena says, "We have seen the information that you sent."

Lazar asks, "Can the cards be duplicated?"

Henrietta says, "It will take time. You must understand that these cards bring a brand new aspect to Duel Monsters. We have worked with Industrial Illusions and created a brand new set of monster cards, the XYZ monster cards, in which while they have gone mainstream, their full potential has yet to be unlocked. Pendulum cards and Pendulum Summon will bring dueling to a whole new level."

Helena says, "To replicate ze cards will not be an easy task. And even if ze create our own versions, I doubt that they will be at the level that they weld."

Lazar says, "Not surprising." Lazar tells Henrietta, "Lady Henrietta, how is your progress?"

Henrietta says, "It isn't exactly easy to duplicate 'his' work, but the genius of my family and my company and that 'Queen's Gate' will be what it is: A relic."

Lazar says, "Don't be sure of yourself, my lady."

Helena asks, "What about these new ninjas that were brought from the 'other world'?"

Lazar says, "For the moment, they are with them and they are adapting well to our world…Maybe a bit too well."

Helena says, with a nod of understanding, "I see."

Lazar says, "However, I have agents ready at the Juuban hospitals and most likely, it will be where Ami Mizuno's mother works."

Henrietta tells Lazar, "What about the reports?"

Lazar says, with a serious expression, "They are slippery ones. Even more so than the original Yliaster."

Henrietta says, "Then you must double your efforts, Lazar. If they are allied with THEM, you know what's at stake."

Lazar says, "Yes, Lady Henrietta. I know that you have a personal…"

Henrietta responds, interrupting with a serious glare, "He stopped being my husband the day that he left for this madness. As Kayaba betrayed all of his family, he has betrayed mine for this mad dream and I will do what it takes to stop him."

Henrietta walks over to the door, unlocks it, opens the door, walks out, and slams the door behind her in which Lazar comments, "Yipe. Not a woman that I want to anger."

Helena says, "Ze best remember that, Lazar. Anyway, they seemed to want Kayaba's journals for a reason."

Lazar says, "They are in the hands of his betrayed niece and her vast friends including the three new arrivals, Helena-san. An attempt by government agents earlier to get it didn't end so well and our 'legendary ninja' knows one of the Sailor Scouts all too well."

Helena says, "I see. For now, let's us forget ze journals for the time being."

Lazar says, with a nod, "As you wish."

Helena says, "I am interested about the new arrivals and what you can get on them other than what are in comic books and cartoons."

Lazar says, with a sly smile, "I shall make arrangements immediately, Helena-san." The two of them move over to Lazar's desk in order to discuss future plans in which his desk has pictures of Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Davis, Kari, Serena, Suguha, and so many more.

That's the end of this chapter, everyone! First, there are the characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh GX series and now, Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal characters make their appearance. It makes you wonder what their story is in this fanfiction story, huh? And now, there is more of Lost Song coming into play! Seven has made her appearance along with Yuuki and others! What kind of role are they are going to play in this vast story? Well, it is up to you to read and find out, folks!

Before I go, what's taking so long with the votes? Sorry about the pole being a day late since I'm not used to putting up poles on my profile until now. Anyway, I can't give an answer to my question without enough 'feedback', everyone! So, give me an answer, okay? Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	7. Antics and Adventures

There are just more and more 'guest starts' as the story goes along including from the Yu-Gi-Oh series including none other than Atem AKA 'Yami Yugi' and it makes you wonder if the original Yu-Gi-Oh 'gang' are going to make their appearance in this story, right? Well, as I have said before, you are going to have to read to find who is going to make their appearance in this fanfiction. Yeah, I know that I'm getting like a broken record, but before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 7: Antics and Adventures**

 _ **July 11, 2025, Neo Domino City, Satellite Sector**_

Within the Satellite Sector of Neo Domino City, there is a group of half-a-dozen people assembled together in an alleyway.

The first people is a young teen girl of 17 with dark brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and her clothing consists of yellow tube-top, red choker, light pink shorts, black thigh-high socks, red platform sandals, and pink jacket.

The second person is a young man with short brown hair and brown eyes in which he is wearing long white sleeveless designed coat featuring shoulder pads and a raised studded collar, with black sleeves from his shirt coming out from the under jacket, extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins, and he has an old fashioned Battle City Duel Disk around his left wrist.

The third person is a young man of 17 years of age with dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and he is wearing an open blue jacket with a raised collar, white T-shirt under the jacket, blue jeans, and black sneakers.

The fourth person is another young man with dark brown hair that's arranged in the shape of a spike in the forward section of his scalp, brown eyes, and he is currently wearing a long brown coat with a raised collar, a white buttoned shirt underneath and black jeans.

The fifth person is young teen, younger than the other teens, with long black hair, violet eyes, and his clothing consists of blue and grey striped shirt under a plaid jacket, blue jeans, and plain sneakers.

The final person looks to be a shorter version of Pharaoh Atem himself.

The person that looks like Pharaoh Atem asks, in a somewhat high male voice, "Is everyone all right?"

The female of the group responds, "We're okay, Yugi."

The fourth person of the group, the male with brown hair in a spike, asks, "Where are we? And how did we get here?"

The third person in the group says, with a Brooklyn, New York American accent, "Good question, Tristan. All I remember is that freaky light show."

The youngest member of the group, the male with long black hair and violet eyes, asks, "What's going on Seto?"

The male with the white sleeveless coat responds, "I don't know Mokuba." The male then tells the others, "And don't get me started on this magic nonsense again."

The male with the Brooklyn accent responds, "Geez, rich boy. When are you going to get it in your head that there are stuff that can't be explained logically? Man, Kaiba!"

The male with the white sleeveless coat retorts, "There is always a way to explain without stupid magic, Wheeler." The male then sees something and he says, going over, "And there it is."

The shorter version of Pharaoh Atem, who is none other than Yugi Moto, the King of Games, asks, "What do you mean Kaiba?"

The male with the white sleeveless coat, Seto Kaiba, replies, picking up a current newspaper, "This is how Yugi. Take a look at the date." Kaiba throws the newspaper to Yugi, who catches, and as everyone looks over Yugi's shoulders, they gasp to see the date.

The female of the group shouts out, shocked, "July Eleventh Twenty-Twenty-Five?!"

The male with the Brooklyn accent asks, "No way! That can't be right! Right?"

Yugi says, "I'm afraid that it is, Joey."

The female of the group then says, shocked, "That means that we…"

Kaiba says, "We have gone far into the future, Gardner."

The male with the Brooklyn accent, none other than Joey Wheeler, asks, "The future?!"

The youngest member of the group, none other than Kaiba's brother, Mokuba Kaiba, asks, shocked, "How did we get into the future Seto?"

Kaiba responds, "It's simple, Mokuba. Someone created a time machine and it caused some kind of space-time disruption that sent us to this time."

Joey asks, "I thought that you weren't into this 'fantasy stuff', rich boy?"

Kaiba responds, "It's science fiction, not magic, Wheeler. Time travel, I can believe, but magic is only fantasy. And just because it is science fiction doesn't mean that it won't become science fact. When you were a kid, I don't think that you could have imagined my holographic dueling system that allows to play Duel Monsters like we do."

Yugi says, "I've got to admit that Kaiba has a good point."

The female of the group says, with a nod, "I agree, Yugi."

Kaiba says, "Anyway, we have got to find the person that created the time machine that got us flung here into the future and make them send us back to our time."

Joey says, with a snort, "I don't think that it is going to be that simple, rich boy. We don't know where we are much less whoever has got a time machine if your theory is true, Kaiba."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out in Yugi's mind, **"Yugi!"**

Yugi asks, confused, "Huh?"

He starts to look around and the female of the group asks, "What's wrong, Yugi?"

Yugi responds, "I thought that I heard someone call my name."

The male with the brown hair in a spike responds, "It wasn't me."

Joey retorts, with a smirk, "Not surprising since when you talk, you can be heard in the next county, Tristan."

The male with the brown hair in a spike, Tristan Taylor, retorts, "Very funny, Joey. Maybe I should show you the punchline."

The female of the group, Tea Gardner, yells out, "That's enough!" Just then something in the sky catches her eye and she looks up in which her eyes widen.

Mokuba asks, "What's wrong, Tea?"

Tea says, pointing the sky, "I think that we should get out of the way." Everyone then looks up to see what looks like a golden comet heading right for them.

Tristan asks, nervously, "What is that?"

Joey yells out, nervously, "You are asking me?"

Mokuba shouts out, "Get out of the way!" As the group starts to run away, Yugi stops and looks at the 'comet' coming towards them in which the others see this.

Joey shouts out, "What are you doing, Yug?"

Tea says, "Get out of the way, Yugi!" Yugi doesn't move and he gets a closer look at the 'comet' in which his eyes widen.

Yugi says, lowly, "No way…" Soon after, the golden 'comet' seems to hit Yugi and he is engulfed in golden light.

Tea, Joey, and Tristan shout out in unison, shocked, "Yugi!" However, when the light starts to fade away, a taller version of Yugi with the Millennium Symbol glowing on his forehead and the Millennium Puzzle around his neck, emerges.

Tristan asks, "Yugi?"

Joey says, "I don't think so, Tristan. Look at what he has around his neck!"

Tea says, shocked, "The Millennium Puzzle!"

Kaiba says, "Not this again."

Joey retorts, with a snort, "Explain the duel between Yugi and the Pharaoh."

Mokuba says, "It was too real to be an illusion Seto." Joey gives a smirk while Kaiba 'huff' as he turns away.

Tea asks, "Atem?"

The taller version of Yugi says, in Atem's voice, "It is good to see you, Tea."

Yugi, in spirit form, appears by Atem and he says, telepathically, **"Atem? What are you doing here? What's the Puzzle doing here?"**

Atem replies, **"I should be asking you the same thing, Yugi. How are you here in the far future?"**

Yugi responds, **"We have no idea, Atem. From our perspective, it has been over half-a-year since our final duel, we were engulfed in a strange light, and now, we are here."**

Atem says, **"I see, Yugi. I may have an idea how you got here."**

Tea asks, "Pharaoh…Atem, what are you doing here?"

Atem responds, "It is a long story and it may be involved in why you are here in this far future, Tea." Atem then quickly explains about what happened earlier.

When he is done, Joey asks, "Wait, Pharaoh? You are saying so nutjob group dug up the Millennium Items in this time and used a replica of the Millennium Stone to cause a warp in time."

Atem says, with a nod, "I believe so, Joey. However, it wasn't just the items alone. The area that I was in seemed to be a place where barriers of space and time have been weakened at once before and they used the Millennium Items like spike to open a hole. However, for what reasons, I don't know, but what I can sense that this place is an area where the barriers of space and time have been weakened before."

Tristan asks, "So, you mean that gateways to the past or future can be opened?"

Atem says, "Not just that Tristan. You can open gateways to whole other worlds. Time and Space are interlinked and you can't have space without time and you can't have time without space. Space-time is a vital fabric of reality itself."

Kaiba says, "Oh, please! Any geek knows that!"

Atem tells Kaiba, "Kaiba, this is serious! Messing with the fabric of space-time is serious and I have no idea what those people intend to do. All I know is that they want to open a gateway, but I am not sure if it is into another time or another world!"

Tristan says, "Nice try, but you know as well as I do that Kaiba doesn't believe in magic."

Kaiba says, "For good reason, geek."

Tristan snarls at Kaiba and Joey says, "Forget him, Tristan. Right now, we need to figure out a way to get home to our time as well as bust up these creeps that messing with it!"

Atem says, "Plus, we need to find and retrieve my Egyptian God cards. I had lost them when I tried to ask for Obelisk's, Slifer's, and Ra's aid against these people, but they destroyed their duplicate of the stone and scattered the items just before the Egyptian Gods could fully materialize and now, they are scattered along with the rest of the items."

Tea says, nervously, "That's not good."

Yugi says to Atem, **"No kidding, Atem. Those cards are really powerful and despite what powerful new cards are in this time, no one other than you or Kaiba can handle those cards! But there is also the risk that someone can harness their power like Dartz did!"**

Atem says, **"That's what worries me, Yugi."**

Joey tells Kaiba, "And don't you be getting any ideas, rich boy! Yugi and the Pharaoh won those cards fair and square from your Battle City, so, they belong to him!"

Kaiba says, "Whatever, Wheeler."

Mokuba says, "Anyway, we should focus on finding some shelter and some help to figure out a way to get back to our time."

Atem says, "I may have an idea."

Everyone looks at him and Tea asks, "You do?"

Atem says, "It might be a long shot." Atem then walks over to a person that he sees and he asks, "Excuse me?"

The person is surprised by Atem's appearance, but he gets over it and he asks, "Yes?"

Atem responds, "Do you know someone by the name of Yusei Fudo?"

The person replies, "Where have you been dude? Of course I do! Everyone in Neo Domino City knows the name Yusei Fudo since he is one of the greatest duelists in the world today and he helped save Neo Domino City from destruction!"

Yugi tells Atem, **"It seems like Yusei-san is quite the hero."**

Atem tells Yugi, with a smile, **"I know that you aren't surprised, partner. He has the spirit of a true duelist and a true hero. Sometime tells me that it has been sometime, at least from Yusei's perspective, since we fought against Paradox."** Atem says, with a kind smile, "Forgive me. Let's just say that my friends and I come from VERY far away. I was wondering if you knew where Yusei lived."

The person responds, "Of course! This place, the Satellite Sector, is Yusei's home and it is thanks to him that Satellite has gone from a slum to be connected to the mainland and becoming the place that it is now. Well, anyway, I know the direction to Yusei's shop since I pass by it every single day." Soon after, Atem gets the direction from the person and the others are wondering what's going since they don't know when Yugi and Atem met Yusei and Jaden, the two duelists from two different times in the future.

 _ **July 12, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Inside of Dicey Café, we find Andrew behind his bar counter as usual while looking at Kazuto, Suguha, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Shion, Ryoutarou, Darien, the Sailor Scouts, and the Digidestined that were trapped in SAO, minus Davis and Kari, as well as their Digimon partners as they look at three XYZ monster cards put on the counter: Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (4000/3000), Number 82: Heartlandraco (2000/1500), and Number 52: Diamond Crab King (0/3000). They are with other various new cards that Serena recently had gained including Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500) and whatnot.

Matt whistles and he says, "That's new."

Kotone asks, "Have any of you seen these kind of cards?"

Darien says, shaking his head, "Never, Kotone."

Amara says, "XYZ monster cards just recently came out and I never heard of these 'Number' cards before."

Ami says, "They aren't in the database of Duel Monster cards."

Raye says, "For one thing, I can sense that they aren't ordinary cards. I can sense some kind of strong power within them."

Trista says, with a nod, "I sense it too, Raye."

Amara says, nodding her head, "Same here, Raye."

Kazuto asks Suguha, "What about you, Sugu?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Same here, big brother. I…I don't sense anything negative or positive about them. They seem…seem to be just…neutral."

Shion asks, "Neutral? You mean they can be either used for good or for wicked purposes?"

Raye says, with a nod, "Yeah, Shion. That's the way that they feel. It is like they are raw power, but they are more than that. However, they don't seem to be positive or negative. It just seems like that they can be used for good or for ill based on the user."

Amara says, "Doesn't make them any less dangerous."

Hotaru says, "Those strange people seem to know what these 'Numbers' are."

Michelle says, "Most likely because they know or at least have a very good idea of what they are."

Suguha tells Serena, "And your pink haired counterpart knows them. It most likely means that they come from the same place…the same world."

Serena says, "This is all too confusing."

Matt says, "We know how you feel Serena."

Yolei says, "Our lives as Digidestined were never simple."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding, Yolei."

Mina asks, "Speaking of him, Takeru-kun, where are the rest of your group?"

Tai says, with a shrug, "Gennai called Davis, Kari, and the others to the Digi-World with their partners for some reason. When we asked why, Gennai said that he didn't want to reopen any wounds from you know where. I call major bull."

Matt says, "I agree, Tai. He was giving the impression that he wanted us to spend more time in 'reality' in order to get used to it. Well, Davis and Kari were stuck in a 'virtual world' like us and then some!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "No joke, Matt. Something is up."

Hawkmon tells Yolei, "Maybe you are overthinking things, Yolei."

Gabumon says, "Gennai has a point. You've been trapped in that awful place for over two years and you have been only back here in the real world for barely over four months."

Patamon says, "However, I've got to say that you have a point. Davis and Kari were trapped in another 'virtual world' that doesn't seem to be any less dangerous."

Hawkmon says, "Well, excuse me for not wanting to talk about 'dangerous virtual worlds'. The whole experience was just awful. Yolei was just lying there and…I just don't want to think about. It was like slowly being deleted."

Yolei tells Hawkmon, with a smile, "I know, Hawkmon. I'm okay."

Hawkmon tells Yolei, "Forgive me for not agreeing with you, Yolei. I should know since you have been waking up in the middle of the night with a few screams that your family and I had to comfort you."

Yolei gives a blush of embarrassment and Asuna says, with a kind smile, "It's okay, Yolei. I think…I know how you feel."

Ami says, with a nod, "I'm assisting doctors that treat a lot of PTSD cases that came from this."

Andrew says, with a sigh and nod, "I hear you girl."

Kotone says, with a nod, "I have nightmares that I'm not only trapped in SAO, but I'm also not the 'real me'. I'm the 'Hollow me', the AI version."

Ryoutarou says, with a sigh, "It has been only over four months since we beat the game and Suguha beat the crud out of Kayaba." Ryoutarou says, with a smirk, "Well, I hear back from plenty of the former assault team and they still call it the greatest battle of SAO in which that she deserves her place as one of the greatest SAO heroes."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Hero? Not even close." Suguha's hands tighten into fists and just plain sadness and anger fill her eyes in which Serena and Kazuto grab her hands causing her to look at them as well as weakly smile.

 _ **July 12, 2025, Digital World**_

Right now, we are in the Digital World where we find Davis, Kari, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, Cody, and their Digimon partners in a place known as Sky City which is like its name sounds like: A Digimon city in the skies of the Digital World besides some high mountains and home to plenty of aerial and mountainous Digimon. However, within the city, the seven Digidestined and their Digimon partners are with Gennai looking at sight that's causing them shock especially for Davis and Kari.

Davis tells Gennai, with a glare, "If this a joke, Gennai, I'm not laughing dude."

Gennai responds, "I'm not laughing either Davis." Gennai, the Digidestined, and their Digimon are looking none other than Aincrad, the setting for the virtual 'death game' of Sword Art Online, floating nearby through looking somewhat worse for wear with some minor damage and quite a few holes.

Palmon asks, "What is it?"

Izzy says, "Based on what I can remember from the pictures, this is Aincrad, the floating castle that was the setting for Sword Art Online."

Joe asks, shocked, "It is?!"

Kari says, "I think that Izzy is right. I saw some pictures of it during Dai-kun's and my time in SAO."

Davis says, "Yeah. I'm also getting that feeling that this is the place. However, I think that I know how to make sure."

Veemon asks, "How, Davis?'

Davis says, pointing to the top of Aincrad, "We go up to the top. That's where we'll get our answer."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "I agree. I think I know what you are looking for."

Kari says, "Same here, Gatomon."

Mimi asks, curiously, "What is that?" A bit later on, on the backs of ExVeemon, Nefertimon, Kabuterimon, and Garudamon, Gennai and the Digidestined with the remaining non-digivolved Digimon are flying up to the top where they find the Ruby Palace where they can see the roof blown out.

ExVeemon says, "Davis…"

Davis says, with a nod, "I see, buddy."

Nefertimon says, "It is Sword Art Online's Aincrad."

Garudamon asks, "How do you know?"

Kari says, "In the final battle, Suguha used the Star Saber to attack Mimete when she somehow extracted it from Kayaba and caused the roof to blow out."

Davis says, "Way out."

Nefertimon says, "Look at the roof. The roof is blown as if it suffered an attack from within the Ruby Palace."

Joe asks, "I thought that it was deleted within the SAO severs. What's it doing here in the Digital World?"

Davis says, "Let's find out."

ExVeemon says, with a nod, "Gotcha, partner."

Gennai shouts out, "Hold on, Davis!"

Davis asks, "Why?"

Gennai tells Nefertimon, "Nefertimon, could you launch one of your attacks at that location?"

Nefertimon asks, curiously, "Why?"

Gennai responds, "Just humor me."

" **Rosetta Stone!** "

Nefertimon unleashes her attack towards the Ruby Palace, but before it gets within the Ruby Palace, it slams into a large force field which shimmers to show that it surrounds the Ruby Palace and the whole of the top floor in which Cody also sees similar force fields all around Aincrad.

Davis says, with a plain tone, "I'm not surprised. This is a real pain."

Mimi asks, in a curious tone, "What shall we do? Should we call the others?"

Davis and Kari shout out in unison, with very serious and stern tone that's unlike for both of them, "No!"

Mimi flinches from their tones and Gennai tells the Digidestined, "Now, you can understand why I call you here."

Davis says, "No joke, Gennai. If Tai and the others saw it, they would have nightmares wide awake!"

Kari says, with a strong tone that's rare if not unusual for our Digidestined of Light, "I'm not putting Tai and the others in the positon where they might relive that nightmare."

Izzy says, "I think that I have found an opening."

The others look at Izzy and Sora asks, "Where, Izzy?"

Izzy says, pointing to the bottom, "There."

Davis says, annoyed tone in his voice, "Typical."

Joe asks, "What's our next move?'

Nefertimon says, "I don't like this."

Kari says, "I don't like it either, Nefertimon. Someone this awful place has found its way to the Digital World and I don't know like any of the ideas on how."

ExVeemon says, "No kidding. We don't know what kind of effect that it will have on the Digital World."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Should we tell the others?" With that question, the group are looking at each other in complete silence.

After tense moments, Sora says, "I think that we should tell them. They are going to find out and it is for the best since they are our friends with Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto being the most 'connected' to Sword Art Online. It would hurt them if we keep this from them and they find out later on which is 'when' and not 'if'."

Kari says, with a sigh, "Good point, Sora."

Cody says, "Izzy, get a whole scan of Aincrad if you are able."

Izzy says, using his laptop, "Actually, I can. The force field isn't preventing scans of the castle."

Davis asks, "They aren't?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Yep."

Cody says, with a plain tone, "That's suspicious. Normally, force fields also prevents scans from getting in."

Davis says, "That's why it gives me a bad feeling."

Kari says, "Same here, Dai-kun."

 _ **July 12, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Within Hayabusa Village, Hinata is sparing against Kasumi and the two of them are evenly matched with each other and they stop as Ryu Hayabusa comes out to greet them.

Ryu tells them, "You have done well, Hinata-san."

Hinata says, with a nod, "Thank you, Ryu-dono."

Kasumi says, "You should be proud of yourself, Hinata-san. You have done us kunoichi proud."

Naruto comes over and he says, "Yeah, Hinata! You were great."

Hinata says, with a light blush, "Thanks, Naruto-kun."

Ryu tells Naruto, "And you have made great strides too."

Naruto says, "Hey, thanks! It feels like I'm on overdrive!"

Just then a female voice says, "It shows that my theory on us is correct, Naruto." Everyone then looks to see Sakura coming up with a laptop computer in her hands.

Hinata says, "What's that Sakura? It looks familiar."

Sakura tells Hinata, "It's a laptop computer, Hinata. You saw Izzy-san using one all the time."

Kasumi asks, shocked, "You know how to use a laptop computer, Sakura-san?"

Sakura says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I just learned it. It shows that my theory that not only that they did something to our bodies…"

Ryu says, interrupting, "But enhanced certain mental capabilities as well."

Naruto asks, surprised, "They did something to our brains?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "They enhanced them. Most likely, our ability to learn. Naruto, combined with the knowledge that you had with Shadow Clones, you were still struggling with your **Rasengan** training, but now, you managed to completely perfect your **Rasengan** into **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken** along with your new Wood Style also gives access to water and earth chakra in which you managed to make a Water Style **Rasengan** as well."

Naruto says, realizing that Sakura was, "Oh, yeah. Good point."

Kasumi tells Hinata, "And I have to admit that you were adapting and learning against me faster than even the most elite ninja, Hinata-san."

Hinata says, "I didn't realize that Kasumi-san."

Naruto tells Sakura, "Through it doesn't explain about you learning how you learned to use high-tech computers, Sakura. Call me crazy, but I don't think you learn how to use tech like that in a day despite being able to learn super quick, believe it."

Sakura says, "I call you right on the money, Naruto. Unless they found a way to increase my intelligence. Basically, I've become a super-genius." Naruto and Hinata gasp in shock and Sakura says, putting the laptop down and rubbing her head, "And I call it a pain in the head. It's just so hard to process so much data going into my brain. My mind is adapting to the new levels of brain power that I'm working with."

Hinata asks, concerned, "Are you sure that you are going to be okay?"

Sakura says, "I had Ami-san do a check up on me earlier, Hinata. I'm not developing any brain tumors or anything of the sort. And it is the same for you and the others."

Ryu says, "Well, your enhanced learning capabilities might help you adapt to our world faster."

Sakura says, "And it shows since Naruto is learning to play Duel Monsters equal to plenty of expert players. I mean, he isn't at a 'master level' like world famous duelists, but he has gotten really good thanks to that enhanced learning…and something else."

Naruto says, with a nod, "I hear that, believe it. It feels like a hazy in my mind is clearing."

Sakura says, with a solemn sigh, "It is probably that the super-soldier formula that all of us have been given is also reserving all of the final effects of your childhood, Naruto. The reason that you were shorter than me when we were kids…"

Naruto says, "Yeah, I get that Sakura. I didn't eat enough 'good foods' thanks to you know who back then. It was a good thing that Old Man Tenchi allowed me to buy food to make sure that I wasn't skin and bones." Naruto gains an annoyed scowl on his features and he says, "And I have to admit Pervy Sage force those foods down my throat to try must have been the reason. However, he is kind of late being my 'godfather', believe it."

Sakura says, solemnly, "Naruto…"

Naruto tells Sakura, with a stern glare that's not like him, "Don't sugar coated to me, Sakura. Thanks to that formula and that stuff, I'm thinking clearly than I ever did before through it doesn't mean that I will forgive those ass that used us like 'lab rats', believe it. However, it doesn't mean that anything good, at least for me, came out of it. Those 'people' in the village betrayed my family and my clan. I'm angry at my pops for what he did, but he loved me and he truly believed in me. He was naïve, sure, but then again, so was I through for the reasons that I didn't know any better thanks to those backstabbers, believe it. It also makes me wonder about the Old Man and what he did."

Sakura says, shocked, "Naruto, you can't believe…!"

Naruto yells out, "How can I? You said it yourself, Sakura! Our lives aren't like the comic book that makes us famous in this world, believe it!" Sakura and Hinata lower their heads, knowing that Naruto was right, and Naruto says, "How can I believe in anything of that place after what they did? My dad may have made mistakes, but while he knew that everyone in that place wouldn't honor him, he thought that at least the Old Man and my so-called godparents would do the job. I knew that he truly believed in them…and they failed in all sorts of the word, believe it! Not to mention that my clan, the Uzumaki, wasn't mentioned at all in the Academy! They are trying to erase my clan from history despite them wearing my clan symbol on the back of their vests! And don't get me started on the Teme's clan!"

Hinata says, solemnly, "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto says, with a sigh, "Sorry, Hinata-chan, but I just got to vent."

Sakura tells Naruto, solemnly, "I don't blame you, Naruto. I'm no better than them and I can't help to wonder about my life." Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto, I have no right to ask you anything, but I wish to ask you something." When Naruto looks at Sakura, she says, "That promise with Sasuke, I know that you don't get against your promises, so, promise me that you will bring him back, but you won't care on what condition that he is in." Naruto's and Hinata's eyes widen knowing the implied meaning behind her words and Sakura then says, "And also promise me that you will end the 'Curse of Hatred' and protect our world no matter what it takes, Naruto."

Hinata says, amazed, "Sakura…"

Sakura says, plainly, "With my enhanced mind and looking over these books and anime based off of us, I…It give me food for thought. I looked over my life and I can't help to not like what I see. I'm asking: What do I want to do? Is this the path that I want to follow? The manga and anime are fiction and not reality! Not your reality! And not my reality! These are our lives! Just because that it is written in fiction that's based on our lives doesn't mean that we have to do it! And it doesn't mean that Sasuke can and will be 'redeemed' after nearly causing the 'end of our world' in the manga and anime. We can't assume them especially now since we already know about it!"

Ryu says, "You have a point, Sakura-san. Most likely, your history has already changed from what it is said in the anime and manga."

Naruto tells Sakura, "You know that you might be condemning the Teme to his 'final fate'."

Sakura responds, with a nod, "I know. This whole thing…has gotten me thinking lately."

Hinata says, "I feel the same way, Sakura. This whole experiences make me wonder about my clan."

Naruto tells Sakura, "When Sasuke and I meet again…If he doesn't stop, I will do what it takes."

Sakura says, with a nod, "I understand and…thank you, Naruto."

Naruto tells Hinata and Sakura, "Let's live our lives the way that we want and not from some comic book or anime, believe it." Hinata and Sakura nod their heads in agreement and while Hinata and Naruto prepare to train, Sakura closes up to prepare to train her body while also thinking about training her mind later on through Ryu and Kasumi can't help to wonder all that was done to them as well as the future ahead of them.

 _ **July 12, 2025, Neo Domino City, Satellite Sector**_

Within Yusei Fudo's workshop inside of the Satellite Sector, we find said former Signer along with Jack, Crow, Leo, Luna, and Akiza are with Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Kaiba, and Mokuba in which there are mixed emotions by the former Signers about their current 'guests'.

Leo says, excited, "This is so amazing!"

Luna tells Leo, "Cool it, Leo!"

Yusei tells Yugi, "It is nice to see you again, Yugi."

Yugi says, with a nod, "Same here, Yusei. However, both of us wish that it was under better circumstances."

Yusei says, "Well, it has been a real crazy bunch of years ever since you, Jaden, and I beat Paradox and stopped him from destroying Jaden's and my timelines!"

Yugi says, "I'm shocked that it was just part of a bigger plan."

Yusei says, "Yeah. Paradox came from a future where Ener-D reactors went out of control due to people overdoing it with Synchro Summoning and caused Mechlord Emperors to be born before creating massive Zero Reverses in which they tried to destroy Neo Domino City since we stopped Paradox."

Joey says, amazed, "Man! A city run on Duel Monsters!"

Tea says, "I'll say, Joey."

Mokuba says, "This is amazing!"

Kaiba says, "I have to say that I'm impressed. Plus, these Duel Runners and Turbo Dueling are also very impressive."

Jack says, "You really didn't sound too surprised when you learned that you are one of the forerunners of this type of dueling."

Kaiba says, "Of course. It is one of the many ideas that I have in my mind, but at this time, I'm focused on starting first schools for Duel Monsters. Duel Monsters is growing from a simple card game into a worldwide sport and it will soon dominate the world. I intend to leave my mark on it forever by creating the first schools for the next generations after Yugi and I are long gone."

Crow says, "It isn't surprising that Duel Monsters becomes a worldwide sport since your invention of the holographic dueling system, Solid Vision, and Duel Disks make it so."

Kaiba says, with a proud smirk, "Not exactly surprising to me."

Tristan says, "Please don't stroke his ego and it will go to his head."

Joey asks, sarcastically, "Like it already hasn't?" Kaiba glares at Joey and he says, with a smirk, "Well, you aren't the only one that's famous in this time, Kaiba! I've gotten myself into the history books as one of the top duelists of our time!"

Kaiba retorts, with a smirk, "Yeah, in third place, Wheeler, and under Yugi and me. It is also quite appropriate for you too. A third place for a third place duelist."

Joey yells out, angrily, "What was that rich boy?!"

Tea tells Joey, "We don't have time for this Joey."

Joey tells Tea, "That's an ironic statement."

Tea says, nervously, "Yeah, it is."

Yusei says, "Anyway, from what Pharaoh Atem mentioned, it sounds like that whoever these people are, they had made their headquarters in the former headquarters of the Dark Signers."

Jack says, "Hold up! I thought that it was destroyed after yours and Rex's duel in there and especially after the Netherworld King emerged from it before you sent it packing with the Crimson Dragon and Majestic Star Dragon!"

Crow says, "And after Satellite was rebuilt, I thought that place was sealed tighter than a drum!"

Yusei says, "It doesn't mean that someone could dig into it and used whatever energies are left over in there to cause such havoc. You should remember that the Arc Temple was the ruined Satellite Sector of Z-One's and Paradox's timeline, right? Since they came back from their dark future in Satellite, it is possible that Satellite is a 'weak point' in the fabric of time and space. It was the area where the gateway to the Netherworld was opened and where Paradox and the Emperors of Yliaster came back from their time."

Kaiba says, "Great. More magic."

Jack tells Kaiba, "Don't knock it until you experience for yourself, Kaiba." When Kaiba looked at Jack, Jack says, "I'm skeptic at magic before, but when you are fighting in your life in deadly Shadow Duels, you tend to learn that there are things that science and logic can't explain, Kaiba."

Kaiba snorts and Joey says, "Hey, Jack-san, don't even bother. Kaiba has experience magic right up his butt, but he is in so much denial, he wouldn't know reality from his own fantasy even if it bit him right where the sun don't shine."

Kaiba says, "Let's get back to the important thing and find the time machine or gateway device that was used to bring us to this wacky future. I would like to get back to my time. If I'm not there, how can I invent the stuff that make this future the way that it is."

Akiza says, "He has a point, Yusei."

Yusei says, "Well, I don't have a time machine, but I do know someone that can help with this situation. She is an expert when dealing with time and space."

Yugi asks, "Who is that?"

Leo yells out, excitedly, "She is really awesome, Yugi-dono! She is a real life super-hero!"

Tea asks, "Super-hero?"

Leo shouts out, "Her name is Sailor Pluto and she belongs to a group of kick butt superheroines known as the Sailor Scouts!"

Tristan asks, "Sailor what?"

Kaiba says, with a groan, "Not more of this nonsense."

Leo yells out, "Hey! The Sailor Scouts are real and they are television all the time battling against real monsters!" Just then Yugi's Millennium Puzzle glows and Atem replaces Yugi in front of everyone.

Crow asks, "What the?!"

Akiza says, "He…He's taller!"

Yusei says, "No, this isn't Yugi exactly. I read about this after he, Jaden, and I dueled Paradox in the past. This guy is the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle that he wears around his neck and based on what I could find, he is supposed to an ancient Pharaoh of Egypt over five thousand years in the past using real monsters and magic in what was known as the Shadow Games. It is part of the origin of Duel Monsters since Maxamillion Pegasus based Duel Monsters off these ancient powers."

Atem responds, "You are well-versed in your history, Yusei." Atem says, "Yusei is correct. My name is Atem. I was an ancient Pharaoh that once wore the Millennium Puzzle and fought against a great evil: Zorc, the evil fiend ruler of the Shadow Realm. To protect the world from his evil, I sealed my spirit into the Millennium Puzzle to contain him. Zorc has long since been defeated, but at this time, Yugi and I share the same body through the Millennium Puzzle that he solved and once again bares."

The former Signers are shocked and Jack says, "Talk about your 'split personalities'."

Crow says, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Jack."

Joey asks, "Hey, Pharaoh, do these Sailor Scouts seem familiar to you?"

Atem responds, "Yes, I know of them, Joey. I have regained all of my memories and this might be hard to believe, but back in my time, Earth wasn't the only planet inhabited by life as ours. Human and humanoid life-forms actually lived on every single planet in the Solar System from Mercury to Pluto in advanced civilizations that only this time period can compare to, Joey."

There are gasps and Mokuba asks, "No way! Are you saying that there was life, human life, in all planets in our solar system?"

Atem replies, "Correct, Mokuba. These 'planetary kingdoms' were led by a kingdom that managed to terraform and live on Earth's very moon."

Tea asks, shocked, "The moon?! There were people living on the moon?!"

Atem says, with a nod, "Yes, Tea. They were known as the Lunarians and their kingdom was obviously known as the Moon Kingdom. The Moon Kingdom was the head of an alliance of its kingdom and the planetary kingdoms known as the Silver Alliance. They were an advanced race of people and from I figured combining on what I learned during my journey in our time together and my ancient history, they inspired the ancient legends of Greece and Rome especially the stories of the Moon Goddess Selene. It is because that the rulers of the Moon Kingdom, the Lunarian royal family, were women of great power, wisdom, and heart."

Tea says, with a smile, "Sounds like my kind of girls."

Atem says, "The Moon Kingdom's rulers are typically female, from what I understand, is usually that the first born child of every Moon Queen is a female and they usually have one child through they do have male children, from what I learned about the Moon Kingdom during my days as prince, but they are rare and usually a second born and the rule is usually the first born is the heir unless there are some kind of circumstances that does not permit which has never happened in their history. Tragically, from what I understand, the beloveds of Moon Queens, after the children are born, suffer a horrible and untimely which is hard on the Moon Queens since they are true bonds of love."

Tristan says, with a winch, "Ouch."

Joey says, "Not to sound like I'm insulting females or anything, but that kind of sounds like a 'turn off', Pharaoh."

Atem responds, "Well, Joey, Lunarian women, especially those of the royal family, are said to be most beautiful women in the universe rivaled only women of Venus with *ahem* obvious reasons."

Joey says, with a grin and a whistle, "Something tells me that they have a ton of 'charm'."

Atem says, "Lifelong charm since thanks to a great power that's even stronger than the seven Millennium Items, they have lifelong youth, never physically aging beyond their twenties to thirties at the most, and they live to one thousand years at least, Joey."

There are gasps by Yugi's friends and Mokuba shouts out, "Get out of town! These people live for over one millennia?!"

Tea asks, stunned, "And they never age past their twenties?!"

Tristan says, with a whistle, "Wow, they must have some kind of incredible 'health plan'."

Joey says, awe-struck, "I'll say Tristan."

Tea asks, "So, what does this have to with these Sailor Scouts, Atem?"

Atem says, "Their actual title are Sailor Senshi, Tea. In Japanese, Senshi means 'soldier' or 'warrior' and that's what they are. Sailor Senshi are guardian warriors of the universe infused with cosmic elemental powers in order to maintain the balance of life in the universe. The Sailor Senshi of the Silver Alliance are the guardians of the Lunarian royal family and especially, the heir or should I say, the heiress to the throne: The Moon Princess. Every Moon Queen is known as Queen Serenity in which 'queen' is their title and 'Serenity' is their last name with the Moon Princess, the usual heiress to the throne, known as Princess Serenity as obvious reasons. The Sailor Senshi of the planetary kingdoms, who are also the princesses and heiress of their respective kingdoms, are the guardians of the heiress to the throne and members of the court of every Princess and Queen Serenity."

Kaiba asks, with his disbelief obvious in his voice, "And why haven't we heard of this 'Moon Kingdom'?"

Atem responds, "It is pretty obvious Kaiba. Sometime between my battle with Zorc and what was known as the 'modern age', the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance fell like many civilizations have fallen in the past most likely to a great evil like Zorc. It must have happen centuries before our era since the knowledge of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Alliance has been lost to time."

Kaiba says, "Oh, please! Personally, I think this is a bit more believable than your 'fairy tales' of magic items, but this stuff about super-powered girls seems like anime and manga stuff to me! Unless I see some proof, I won't believe it!" As if on cue, Tuxedo Mask, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Celestial, Sailor Orion, Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, Asuna, Kotone, and Ryoutarou appear via teleportation in front of everyone.

When the new arrived group sees the 'guests' of the former Signers, Sailor Neo Moon asks, nervously, "Did we come at a bad time?"

Akiza responds, also a bit nervously, "Not at all."

Kotone says, seeing Atem and Kaiba, "Who are they? They look really familiar."

Kaiba asks, annoyed, "Don't you have history books in your time?"

Sailor Jupiter asks, annoyed, "Hey, what's with the attitude?"

Joey tells Kaiba, "Hey, rich boy! No thing as super-heroes, huh?"

Kaiba says, getting to his feet, "Please! This is just some kind of cosplay and their 'appearance' is some kind of magic trick!"

Sailor Venus asks, annoyed, "Hey, who do you think you are?"

Kaiba responds, "As I mentioned, why don't you read a history book girl? I'm sure that famous figures in Duel Monsters would have my picture in it." Sailor Mercury then realizes something as Kaiba goes over to Sailor Jupiter and pulls on one of her wings, which they are attached to her back not to her fuku, causing her to yelp in pain and roar out in anger as she grabs Kaiba by the neck and lifts him into the air by his collar.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "That hurt, you jerk!"

Mokuba shouts out, "Big brother!"

Sailor Mercury tells Sailor Jupiter, "Jupiter, wait!"

Sailor Jupiter responds, "Why?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Because you might change history since that's the one and only Seto Kaiba in your grip right now." Sailor Jupiter then does a double take as many of the others gasp in shock.

Rika yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Asuna asks, amazed, "Seto Kaiba? The legendary duelist and the head of Kaiba Corporation whose Solid Vision technology helped turn Duel Monsters into the number one sport that it is today?!"

Yusei says, nervously, "Yes, the very same."

Jack says, "So, unless you want the damage history, you might want to put him down, Sailor girl." Sailor Jupiter then gently puts Kaiba down and he straight his jacket and shirt collar in which he gives a look that says 'don't mess with me' which annoys Sailor Jupiter greatly.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sneer, "He is still a jerk."

Crow says, with a sly smirk, "Well, the history books did say that he didn't have a 'charming personality' and he had more enemies than friends in which the number was A LOT."

Kaiba retorts, with a plain tone, "Like I care. I don't care about friends, I care about being the best and my company is on top."

Sailor Uranus says, drolly, "Charming."

Sailor Pluto says, "I see why you called us Yusei."

Yusei says, "Yes, you'll need to Kaiba and his brother back to their time."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Just them? But what about…?"

Tea says, "We can't return just yet until we solve…a little problem."

Sailor Moon asks, "A little problem?"

Jack responds, "In the form of three legendary Egyptian God Cards scattered somewhere in city and maybe even the whole of Japan."

There are gasps from the new arrivals at Yusei's place and Sailor Celestial says, with a groan, "Something tells me that this is going to be a LONG day."

Sailor Mars says, "As Naruto would say: Believe it, Celestial!" Soon after, the Sailor Scouts and the other SAO survivors thought that they heard Naruto sneezing, but they decide to ignore it for now as they work on the situation that's forming in front of them.

 _ **July 12, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Right now, Davis, Kari, Sora, Mimi, Izzy, Joe, Cody, and their Digimon partners are walking through the streets in which they are going over to meet the rest of the Odiaba Digidestined in the main park within Odiaba, but their hearts are heavy knowing what they have to tell them.

Mimi asks, "What do we do?"

Cody responds, "What can we do?"

Joe says, "Like it or not, it is for the best. They may not take easier learning it from someone else."

Sora says, "Yeah, but they have been only back from that nightmare for less than half a year!"

Biyomon says, "We're all worried about them Sora."

Kari says, "We know how they feel."

Mimi says, "Yeah, you have been trapped in a virtual world nearly as long."

Cody says, "Longer in their case, Mimi. Time in Rainbow Gardens is much faster than time here much like in the Digi-World before the original team defeated Apocalymon."

Joe tells Davis and Kari, "Anyway, how have you two been lately?"

Davis and Kari look at each other and Kari says, with a warm smile, "Dai-kun and I have been much better. It shows since Dai-kun has been able to Accel Synchro Summon now."

Veemon says, excitedly, "Davis has been back to much like his 'old self'."

Davis asks, with a glare and playful smile, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

The others share a giggle and Sora says, with a smile, "Actually, both of you have been getting stronger every single day."

Kari says, with a smile, "I guess that we need the right push."

Flashback; February 7, 2025, Juuban District

Inside of a Juuban District hospital, Tai, Matt, TK, Ken, Yolei, and Jun are inside of their hospital room within the Juuban District hospital. They were originally in an Odiaba District hospital when the Digidestined and Davis' sister returned to their bodies from SAO, but they were moved to a hospital in the Juuban District after a day or so to begin their rehabilitation and recovery. It has been several days since they left SAO and now, they have been joined by Davis and Kari, who look and are completely healthy thanks to the 'regeneration pods' based on the Medicuboid, a medical Full-Dive system based on the NervGear, the Full-Dive device created Kayaba which kept the SAO victims trapped in virtual world of Sword Art Online. Right now, Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners are with Davis' sister and their fellow Digidestined that returned from SAO with Yolei's family in which Yolei's mother is holding a young girl of around 5 to 6 years of age.

Kari asks, seeing the child, "Who is this?"

Mrs. Inoue responds, "This is Kiseki, which means 'Miracle' in our language. I was pregnant with her on THAT day, Hikari-san." Davis and Kari gasp in shock and Mrs. Inoue says, with a weak smile, "I'm really sorry. I should have told you when I heard that you were suffering from that day, but I had horrible visions of that day and like you, I have suffered from PTSD. However, it doesn't excuse me from not thanking you for what you and Daisuke-san have done for us that day."

Davis and Kari are shocked and Yolei says, with a weak smile, "I'm sorry, too. I should have thanked you. You didn't just save our family's lives, but you also saved our baby sister before she was born. If it wasn't for you, two, we wouldn't have Kiseki."

Davis and Kari were too stunned to speak and Jun tells Davis, "Hey, squirt, just listen and don't open your flap. We understand how you feel and what you have been going because…because…" Jun lowers her head and she is unable to speak in which Matt, in the bed next to her, manages to extend his bony hand to take Jun's hand.

TK says, "We were forced to kill too."

There are looks of shock and Tai says, solemnly, "Our cursors remained green because those were criminal players and not just criminal players, but the murderers of Laughing Coffin."

Mrs. Inoue asks, "Laughing Coffin?" Soon enough, Jun and the Digidestined trapped in SAO explain about Laughing Coffin.

When they were done, Mr. Inoue says, shocked, "Are they insane? They are really killing people!"

Tai says, plainly, "They know and they don't care in which plenty of them are also insane thanks to their leader."

Davis says, "I kind of got that from those two that we met."

Kari says, with a nod, "No kidding, Dai-kun."

Yolei tells her family, solemnly, "It had gotten so bad that we, the top players, formed a boss style raid party against them in order to capture them, but while we learned of their location due to some intelligence, someone ratted us out and despite a timely warning from the leader of the scout team, Laughing Coffin engaged us in a horrible battle. We lost around ten of our number and twenty of Laughing Coffin let themselves die rather be taken alive." Yolei says, with tears starting to form, "During the battle, I was engaged against one of them and I got tripped up in which Sam…I mean Ken used a skill to save me, but he got hit hard from a sneak attack. Out of pure fear for his safety as the Laughing Coffin nut tried to finish him off and the insane look in his eyes, without thinking, I…I rammed him through with my rapier."

There are gasps and TK says, solemnly, "Out of those twenty Laughing Coffin members, each of us claimed one of them."

Davis says, lowly with a shocked tone, "Oh, shit."

Kari says, shocked, "Tai…"

Mr. Inoue tells Yolei, "You had no choice sweetie!"

Yolei says, as the tears run down her eyes, "I know, dad. I know. But I…I felt so sick. I kept seeing his face every single night and…" Ken, sitting in the bed next to Yolei's bed, manages to lift his weakened hand to hold onto her hand.

Momoe Inoue, one of Yolei's older sister, says, solemnly, "Oh, Yolei…"

Mantarou Inoue, Yolei's older brother, says, angrily, "That monster and those fiends…"

Jun tells Davis, "It is the same for all of us, bro. It has been months since that day and we haven't gotten over it. Maybe…we never will."

Tai says, "Feeling guilty on doing shows that you consider life precious, but you have to stop on thinking on the lives that you were forced to take and focus on the lives that you saved…on those that you protected from wicked people like them. You have more than earned the right especially from what we heard and know."

Yolei tells them, with a weak smile, "You saved so many lives, you two. So, please, move onto the future." Davis and Kari can't help to give warm smiles at this and they are surprised to see, in their mind's 'eyes', the two of them as Dai and Akari, in Dai's and Akari's SAO forms, in which they hold hands and walk away. Kari then holds Davis' hand and he looks to see her smiling at him, warmly, in which he smiles back.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, the group is arriving in Odiaba Park and Kari says, "We are taking every day and we are getting stronger."

Joe asks, "What about Rainbow Gardens?"

Davis says, with a smirk, "We managed to find a way back in order to finally close up shop in which our friends and employees asked what the heck happened to us since we were gone for so long, but once we were done, we closed up shop and transferred our 'funds' to other VRMMO games."

Mimi asks, "Are you sure that you are okay? Why are you planning that new VRMMO Gun Gale Online?"

Davis and Kari yelp and Sora says, with a smile, "Don't even bother asking."

Kari says, with a weak smile, "I guess not."

Davis says, with a weak smile, "It is actually more for our friend, Shion."

Mimi asks, "Why?"

Kari says, with a solemn smile, "She is like Dai-kun and I in the real world."

The other Digidestined, minus Davis, are shocked and Davis says, "She doesn't know that we know that truth about her. She still has a long way go compared to us and we don't know the details, so, we have no idea how to give her some kind of closure."

Sora says, with a smile, "But I think that someday, she will find the strength to move on and she has you, the people that experienced SAO with her to help give her that strength."

Davis says, with a grin, "You know it." But before anything else could be said or done, there is a strong wind that forces them to stop.

Veemon yells out, "Where did this wind come from?"

Gatomon shouts out, "You are asking me Veemon?"

Just then a female scream is heard and Davis shouts out, "That's Jun!" When the wind stops, they look to see Jun Motomiya, with a Neo Domino City duel disk that has a dueling deck inside, knocked down to the ground as she holds her upper left arm in pain as she glares a figure with black boots, pants, and shirt under a long black cloak with a hood covering his facial features as well as black version of the duel disk that Tsuki, the pink haired 'doppelganger' of Serena/Sailor Moon, uses.

Matt, Tai, Yolei, TK, Ken, and their Digimon partners surround her and Matt asks Jun, concerned, "Are you okay, Jun?"

Jun retorts, "Do I look okay, sweetie?"

TK says, annoyed, "What's the big idea? You just challenge Jun out of nowhere like that!"

When the mysterious figure doesn't reply, Matt says, with a snarl, "You are dead asshole!"

Tai tells Matt, holding him back, "Hold it, Matt! We don't know what else this creep is capable of!"

Just then Davis' voice booms, "Jun!" Davis' group arrives on the scene and he asks, seeing his sister, "What happened?"

Yolei says, pointing the black cloaked figure, "This jerk with the strange new duel disk just came out of nowhere and attacked us forcing Jun to duel him. She got beaten to the ground!"

Davis shouts out, angrily, "You dare to attack my sister!"

The figure responds, in a deep male voice, "And if I am!"

Davis takes out a new duel disk from his Duel Runner and he yells out, "No one attacks my family and gets away with it, you ass! You are in for a pounding!" Davis attaches his duel disk to his left wrist, the 'energy blade' appears, and Davis puts his dueling deck into his duel disk.

Tai yells out, "Be careful, Davis! This guy has the power to make Solid Vision become real!"

Davis asks, shocked, "What?"

Jun says, "It's true, squirt! Look out!"

Davis says, with a determined glare, "Like I care! No one attacks my family and gets away with it!"

The figure responds, "Let me see your strength." The figure's duel disk activates and the 'energy blade' of his duel disk seems to be pure black in color as their touchscreen are activated, displaying 4000 life-points for each duelist, and after their decks are shuffled, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Davis and the mysterious duelist say in unison.

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Unknown: 4000

The mystery duelist says, drawing a card, "I'll start this duel off! It's my turn!" The mystery duelist says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I start with Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius in attack mode!" Soon after, Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius (1300/1600), a green and dark blue machine-like bird with a single blue orb-like eye, appears on the field in attack mode.

Cody says, "I never seen such a card before."

Matt says, "That's his deck. It is full of Winged Beast monsters that we have never seen before."

The mystery duelist says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Due to Vanishing Lanius' ability, I can summon another level four or below Raidraptor from my hand and I choose another Vanishing Lanius!" Just then another Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius (1300/1600) appears on the field and the mystery duelist says, putting yet another card on his duel disk, "And due to this one, I can summon a third Vanishing Lanius as well!" A third Raidraptor-Vanishing Lanius (1300/1600) then appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis yells out, stunned, "Again?"

Izzy says, "He must have a fast summoning deck to get multiple monsters out on the field in order to use another summoning method to play a high-strength monster!"

Kari says, "Be careful, Dai-kun!"

Davis says, with a grin, "I got this."

The mystery duelist says, "Don't be so confident. I have yet to see your resolve and determination." The mystery duelist says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Davis says, drawing a card, "You want my resolve, jerk?! You are going to get it in your face!" Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Foolish Burial! I can send one monster card from my deck to my grave!" A card comes out of his deck, he puts into the main slot of his duel disk, and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Why would I do that? You are going to wait to find out, jerk! First, I play my Junk Forward in attack mode!" Soon after, Junk Forward (900/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "He can come to the field since I have no monsters out yet! So, what's the point? Well, my good buddy, Junk Synchron, can answer that for me!" Junk Synchron (1300/500) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "And he can bring one level two or less monster back from my grave! And guess what? My Speed Warrior that I sent to the grave with my spell card earlier qualifies!" Just then Speed Warrior (900/400) appears on the field in defense mode and Davis says, "And now, I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior!" Junk Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Speed Warrior, turning him transparent, and when Davis takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. Davis says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Let's rev it up!" Out of light, Junk Warrior (2300/1300) appears on the field in attack mode.

The figure thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Synchro Summon?"_

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Re-Tuned spell card and since a Tuner monster was sent to the graveyard in anything other than a battle, I can replay that monster!" Junk Synchron (1300/500) then returns to the field and Davis says, "And now, I tune him with Junk Forward to Synchro Summon Stardust Assault Warrior!" Once again, Junk Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Junk Forward, turning him transparent, and when Davis takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. Davis says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Let's rev it up!" Out of this light, Stardust Assault Warrior (2100/1200), an armored warrior monster in the colors of Stardust Dragon with two piston drivers attached to his two armored arms, appears on the field in attack mode. Davis says, "And now, I can replay one Junk monster from my grave and I choose Junk Synchron in defense!" Soon after, Junk Synchron (1300/500) returns to the field in defense mode. Davis yells out, "Junk Warrior, take his overgrown pigeon with Scrap Fist!" Junk Warrior attacks Vanishing Lanius, destroys it, and Davis' opponent grunts as he loses 1000 life-points. Davis shouts out, "And now, Stardust Assault Warrior, pound another turkey into the dirt!" Stardust Assault Warrior attacks yet another Vanishing Lanius, destroys it, and the mystery duelist loses another 800 life-points.

Yolei says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

The figure says, pushing a button on his touchscreen, "I activate my trap: Raptor's Phoenix!" The figure's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of winged beast monster surround by flames of a phoenix and the duelist says, "If two of the same Raidraptor is destroyed in the same turn, at the end of the Battle Phase, I can revive them both!" Just then both Raidraptor- Vanishing Lanius (1300/1600 X 2) return to the field in defense mode.

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his duel disk, "That's annoying. I end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Davis: 4000

Unknown: 2200

The mystery duelist draws a card and he says, "My turn. You are quite good, but it isn't enough. You have no understanding of the battlefield or the blood, sweat, and toil that's needed to survive."

The others are confused and Mimi asks, "What is he talking about?"

Davis says, with a sneer, "Maybe we know more about life or death than you think jerk!"

The mystery duelist responds, "We shall see! I Overlay my three Vanishing Lanius and build the Overlay Network!" All Vanishing Lanius turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while the duelist gets an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck and he says, "Come forth, Raidraptor-Rise Falcon!" Out of the vortex, Raidraptor-Rise Falcon (100/2000), a massive machine-like winged beast creature that's dark blue and green and with three Dark Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sora asks, confused, "An XYZ monster with only one hundred attack points?"

The mystery duelist says, "Rise Falcon can attack all special summoned monsters on the field and by using one Overlay Unit, it can gain the attack points of one special summoned monster on the field!" One Overlay Unit flies over to Junk Warrior, vanishes, and Rise Falcon goes from 100/2000 to 2400/2000 and the mystery duelist says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my spell: Overlay Duel Ability! Once again, I can use Rise Falcon's ability!" Another Overlay Unit goes over to Stardust Assault Warrior, vanishes, and Rise Falcon goes from 2400/2000 to 4500/2000!

Kari says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Jun yells out, "This is the move that he used to defeat me!"

The mystery duelist shouts out, determined, "Go, Rise Falcon! Tear apart our enemies! Brave Claw Revolution!" Rise Falcon gets surround in mighty flames, flies up, and dive-bombs all of Davis' monsters, ripping them apart, and they explode in a massive explosion.

Tai, Ken, Kari, and Jun shout out in unison, "Davis!" However, when the smoke clears, Davis hasn't lost a single life-point and he has an exposed Hollowed Life Barrier trap card on his side of the field.

The mystery duelist asks, shocked, "How?!"

Davis says, with a grin, "Thanks to my Hollowed Life Barrier, by discarding one card, I can negate all damage to me."

The mystery duelist says, "Not bad, but let us see if that's enough."

Davis says, drawing a card, "You are going to see that and more!"

The mystery duelist says, "It's hard to believe since you have only one card in your hand."

Davis says, with a smirk while putting the card in the main slot of his duel disk, "My Card of Demise tells me different! Now, I can draw five new cards, but in five turns, my hand has got to go!" Davis draws five new cards, puts one card on his duel disk, and he says, "Since you have monster and I don't, I can play Vice Dragon from my hand, but his power is cut in half!" Vice Dragon (2000/2400-1000/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And next, I play Dark Resonator!" Just then Dark Resonator (1300/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "And now, I tune my Dark Resonator with Vice Dragon!" Dark Resonator turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Vice Dragon, making it become transparent, and when Davis takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. Davis says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, " _Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch heaven and earth isolated absolute king! Synchro Summon!_ It's time to burn on, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000), a darker version of Red Dragon Archfiend with the marks of the Crimson Dragon on its form, comes to the field in attack mode.

Mimi says, amazed, "Wow."

Tai says, "You said a mouthful, Mimi."

Davis says, "Red Dragon's ability allows me to destroy all other attack position monsters!"

The mystery duelist asks, stunned, "What?" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend then unleashes a powerful blast that vaporizes Rise Falcon and the duelist says, shocked, "Rise Falcon!"

Davis yells out, "Game over, jerk! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, teach this guy a lesson!"

As Hot Red Dragon Archfiend prepares to attack, the mystery duelist says, pushing a button on the touchscreen, "I play Rank-Up Magic: Raptor's Force!" The mystery duelist's other face-down card is a Quick-Play Spell card with a picture of the insignia of Raidraptors in front of a violet screen and the mystery duelist says, "I can now revive Rise Falcon and then rank up into a Raidraptor that's one rank higher!" Raidraptor-Rise Falcon (100/2000) returns to the field and then goes into a vortex in the sky.

Matt says, shocked, "You're kidding!"

The mystery duelist puts another XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and over his Rise Falcon XYZ monster card and he yells out, "Show yourself, Raidraptor-Blaze Falcon!" Out of the vortex, Raidraptor-Blaze Falcon (1000/2000), a huge red machine-like winged beasts with one Dark Overlay Unit surrounding it, appears on the field in defense mode.

Izzy says, "He just used one XYZ monster in order to play another one of a higher rank! I have never seen such an XYZ summoning before!"

Ken says, "That's because XYZ monsters just appeared, Izzy!"

Davis says, "Doesn't matter since his monster has no chance against mine!"

The mystery duelist says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate the Quick-Play Spell: Raidraptor's Whirlwind! This card prevents one Raidraptor that was special summoned this turn from begin destroyed!" Blaze Falcon creates a whirlwind that prevents Hot Red Dragon Archfiend from destroying Blaze Falcon.

Sora says, "This guy is good."

Matt says, "Real good Sora."

Jun thinks in her mind, _"Davis…"_

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Synchro Retaliation and since my Synchro Monster had attacked and didn't destroy a monster this turn, you lose life-points equal to its attack points!"

The mystery duelist says, shocked, "No!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "Game over!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a fireball that slams into the mystery duelist hard and he yelps as out as he is flung to the ground, hard, while losing 3000 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Davis: 4000

Unknown: 0

With the end of the duel, the final Solid Vision projections vanish and Yolei says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Kari says, with a smile, "I knew that you could do it, Dai-kun!"

Davis says, "As if there is any doubt." Davis says, preparing to go over to the mystery duelist, "Now, let's find out about this jerk." However, just then Tsuki, her hood covering her features, makes her appearance and creating a bright light forcing everyone else to cover their eyes.

Tai yells out, "My eyes!"

Biyomon shouts out, "I can't see!" When the light fades away and they are able to look, everyone sees that Tsuki and the mystery duelist are gone.

Palmon says, "They're gone!"

Wormmon says, "They're quick."

Ken says, "No kidding, Wormmon."

Matt helps Jun to her feet and he says, "Let's get you back home."

Jun says, "I'm just fine, Matt-kun."

Cody says, "Anything, it is a good idea to regroup somewhere and figure out what just happened." The group nods their heads and they start to take in which they wondered what just happened. In another area, Tsuki is with the mystery duelist with her hood down and an annoyed look on her features.

Tsuki says, "Kata, this isn't our world! These people aren't involved in our war! This is the center world: Standard! They use Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ! They aren't working with Academia!"

The mystery duelist replies, "I know that, but I need to attract him."

Tsuki asks, confused, "Him? Him, who?"

The mystery duelist responds, "The one person that can make the monster that leads Academia and all of its fiends stop their evil."

Tsuki says, with a sigh, "Fine, Kata. However, try not to attack any of the students of the various Duel Academies from around here! They aren't involved in this!"

The mystery duelist replies, "No promises, Tsuki." The mystery duelist then removes his hood to reveal a silver haired version of Kazuto Kirigaya looking at Tsuki.

 _ **July 12, 2025, Tokyo**_

Deep within a massive building within the center of Tokyo, known as the MBI building, we find a white haired male with glasses in front of his eyes and wearing a white business suit looking screens showing the events that happened since Serena's birthday.

The male says, with a wicked smile, "Well, things are starting to get interesting. Kayaba had to go and get himself croaked so early, huh? Then I guess that it is time to start my 'little game', huh? It is a 'game' that will Kayaba's little Sword Art Online look like a joke! It will bring about a new age of deities and mythology like never seen before! It is time my 'little birds'! Go out and find your destined ones! It has begun!" The male takes a deep breath to give a deep insane laugh trying to sound like a big and powerful sinister villain while just above his head, he doesn't notice different color 'lights' zipping by him like comets coming in and out of the MBI building and heading off into the city and countryside.

End of chapter, everyone! Well, isn't this a major turn of events, huh? As I said, there are parts from all of the Yu-Gi-Oh series/seasons thus far going to be put into this story, folks! However, you are going to have to read and see how they are applied. I also think that I had given a decent explanation about how Naruto was learning Duel Monsters so quickly even though he has been in this world for a short time. I know that it isn't perfect, but I think that it is more believable. Anyway, Naruto's loyalty to the Leaf is now in great question and it shouldn't be too surprising. With his mind getting more focused and his thoughts even clearer in which he is reflecting on his life and the information that he learned, basically the Leaf betrayed his family and clans in the worst way in which in the anime and manga, we don't hear about the Uzumaki clan in the Academy at all. This does give 'food for thought', huh? Well, you are going to have to read on to find out what comes from this, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	8. Antics and Adventures-Part II

There is a lot going on the story and the first ten chapters are not completed yet. However, you must have a ton of questions on everything, right? Well, as I have said before, you are going to have to read and find out. Anyway, you must have read the flashback of Davis and Kari in-between **Hollow Fragment** and this story, so, you know how they are regaining their 'strength' after traumatizing incident that they suffered that was mentioned in previous **Sailor Moon Online** fanfictions. It is going to be a point of development just you wait, , it is time to sound like a broken record, again, but before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 8: Antics and Adventures, Part II**

 _ **July 12, 2025 (Earth Time), Elemental Countries**_

Heading back to the Elemental Countries, we are inside of a cavern where there is a group of figures assembled together and these figures are wearing black cloaks with red clouds on them. These are the signature clothing of the Akatsuki, a group of top level missing and/rogue ninja, in which are going after the containers of the Biju, just like Naruto. Speaking of whom, Naruto is the center of discussion right now.

Pain, the leader of the Akatsuki with gray-violet eyes with multiple rings down to the pupil, the dojutsu, Rinnegan, says, "As you know, sometime ago, strangers have taken the Kyuubi Jinchuirki, Naruto Uzumaki, and two of his female comrades."

Kisame, the blue skinned humanoid with shark-like teeth in his mouth and wielder of the massive Mist blade, Shark Skin, asks, "Do you think that they want the Kyuubi too?"

Itachi, the wielder of the Sharingan and the 'murderer' of the Uchiha clan of the Leaf, says, "I don't think so, Kisame. They would have gone after the other Jinchuirki and they would have gotten them. They have advanced weaponry and there is another thing that's disturbing: They seem to know full well the tactics of us, shinobi."

Pain says, with a nod, "Based on Zetsu's report, it would seem so."

Itachi says, "The Queen's Gate. I thought that it was only a myth and legend."

Kisame says, with a grin, "Not anymore, buddy."

Hidan, the supposed immortal and three-bladed scythe wielder, asks, "Well, I want to sacrifice them for Jashin-sama for taking away our prey!"

Kakuzu, a ninja around since the time of the First Hokage and kept alive through the forbidden jutsu that he stole, asks, "What do we do now, Leader-sama?"

Tobi, the strange spiral masked new member of the Akatsuki, yells out, "Ooh, we travel to the place and drag the Kyuubi Jinchuirki back!"

Itachi says, "If the legends are true, the Queen's Gate won't allow it, Tobi."

Pain says, "That's correct. The Queen's Gate is the ultimate in stable portals, but unless it is 'directed', it opens gateways to random worlds and those that pass through can only return to their home worlds through the same way and no other space-time techniques."

Tobi says, with a child-like pout, "That stinks!"

Deidara, the former Stone ninja that makes bombs out of clay due to the forbidden jutsu that he stole from his former home, says, annoyed, "Shut up, Tobi! We don't have to drag the Jinchuirki back here! We can bring the statue over there where he is once we get there!"

Pain says, "Correct, Deidara."

Itachi asks Pain, "But how do we get 'over there', Leader-sama?"

Pain responds, "Zetsu managed to plant a spore on them as they were departing and it will act as a 'beacon' to allow use a space-time jutsu to teleport to that world. However, we must take time and with the fact of them being completely unknown, the whole of the Akatsuki must make this trip into this strange new world."

Deidara asks, "All of us, Pain-sama?"

Pain says, with a nod, "Yes, Deidara. Even though they don't have the power of chakra, they have the technology and by the looks, the knowledge to counter the strengths of shinobi and that means that we are going to need all of the power that we can get. We have no knowledge of this world and we are going to need all of us in order to complete this venture. For now, the other final Jinchuirki can wait." The other Akatsuki nod their heads in agreement and they start their preparations to follow Naruto into the new world that he is trapped not knowing anything about what they will find there in which a good amount get a small feeling in them that it won't end well for them and their own plans.

 _ **July 12, 2025, Neo Domino City, Satellite Sector**_

Within Neo Domino City, the former Signers are with Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, Asuna, Kotone, Ryoutarou, Tuxedo Mask, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Neo Moon and Celestial, Sailor Orion, Atem, Tea, Joey, and Tristan discussing the situation. Sailor Pluto has just returned after helping Seto Kaiba and his younger brother, Mokuba, return to timeline of Yugi and his friends.

Tuxedo Mask asks, "So, they are back in the time that they come from?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes. I managed to return them barely a few seconds after they were taken from their time and thrown in our current present."

Joey says, "Are you sure that you want to do that? Rich boy might attempt to find your lost kingdom before this time."

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "I doubt that he will find it if he tries."

Tristan says, "I don't know. He can be quite stubborn."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Very true. However, I don't think that he will be finding the Moon Kingdom any time soon."

Rika asks, "Shouldn't the rest of you get back?"

Joey says, "No way! We're not going to abandon Yug and the Pharaoh!"

Tea says, with a smile, "We're friends and we stick together through thick and thin."

Sailor Moon says, "Well, I can understand that sentiment big time."

Leo says, with a nod, "No kidding!"

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Venus, "And no asking for autographs, Venus!"

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Oh, man!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Man. I've heard the Egyptian God Cards. They are legends in the history of Duel Monsters."

Sailor Orion says, "They are the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters. Personally, I thought that they are myths."

Sailor Pluto says, "They are no more myths than we are, Orion. They contain the spirits of mighty guardian beings that chose Pharaoh Atem to be the protector of the world from Zorc: Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "I get Ra, but Obelisk and Slifer?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Obelisks are the four sided monuments that even common in this day with the Washington Monument in Washington DC being a good example. In ancient Egypt, they were connected to the Ancient Egyptian solar deity."

Atem says, "And Slifer actually has another name: Osiris."

Kazuto says, "The Egyptian deity of life, death, the afterlife, and resurrection."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct, Kazuto."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, from what I remember in my Duel Monster's history, those cards were quite 'picky' when it came to people allowed to wield them."

Atem says, "That's right. Only I or anyone connected to the bloodline of Ancient Egypt can wield them. Kaiba can wield them since he is the reincarnation of Seto, my cousin, and my successor after I had defeated Zorc both times."

Sailor Uranus says, "Anyway, their power is very dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands."

Tea says, "No kidding."

Tristan says, "Man! This future is really incredible!"

Tea says, with a nod, "I'll say. You can duel on vehicles now."

Joey says, with a grin, "I like it! This really makes the game more exciting."

Tristan says, "And harder, Joey. You have to play while moving and you have use a set of new cards in which you are limited on what 'speed spells' that you can use depending these 'speed counters'."

Atem says, "I have to say that this takes Duel Monsters to a whole new level."

Yugi tells Atem, **"I agree, Atem. You really have to take your thinking to a whole new level in order to play in these 'Turbo Dueling' matches and it isn't just because you are moving at high speeds on a 'moving platform' instead of standing around and facing your opponent."**

Joey gives a smirk and Tea tells Joey, "Don't even try it, Joey. They aren't going to tell you anything beyond you are mentioned in the history books as one of the great duelists of our time to make sure that the timeline is safe."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "Correct, Tea-san."

Joey says, with a snort, "Party pooper."

Tea says, looking at the Sailor Scouts, "Anyway, it is amazing that in the future there are going to be real-life superheroines. I thought that kind of stuff was…Well, found only in anime."

Sailor Venus says, "Trust me, Tea-san. Sailor Moon and I felt the same way until we became Sailor Scouts for the first time."

Sailor Moon says, drolly, "And a whole lot of headaches saving the world multiple times ever since."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "For once, Meatball Head, we can agree on something."

Keiko says, looking at Atem, "I can't believe that I'm looking at Yugi Moto."

Rika says, with a nod, "No kidding, Keiko. He is a legend of Duel Monsters…in his own time!"

Sailor Orion says, "It is pretty curious to know that he has 'another side' to him."

Rika tells Sailor Orion, "Oh, geez, Sh-I mean Orion, you are getting suspicious of him. You know what Pluto said. He is a Pharaoh that fought against an ancient evil."

Keiko says, "It is the way that Orion is, Rika. She is a very cautious person. I remember when we first met her and Leafa."

Flashback; November 10, 2024, SAO, Floor 76, Arc Sofia

Within Arc Sofia, Usagi, Asuna, Kirito, and the two new arrivals to SAO, the mysterious Sinon, and Leafa, Kirito's real-life adopted sister/cousin, Suguha Kirigaya, who is using her avatar from, Alfheim Online, a VRMMO that come about a year after SAO started, enter inside of Agil's inn/shop within Arc Sofia as Usagi, Asuna, and Kirito explain about SAO to Sinon.

Sinon asks, "This place is a man-made world and it is supposed to be a game, but if you lose your life here, you will die in real life?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right, Sinon-san. This is Aincrad, the setting for Sword Art Online."

Kirito says, "It was supposed to be the first VRMMO, Virtual Reality Massively Multiplayer Online Game, but it instead turned into a prison and the only way to escape is to beat the game in which if we lose our life here, we will die in real life."

Sinon says, "That's…unbelievable." Sinon thinks in her mind, _"Yet, why does this seem so familiar?"_

Leafa says, "I know that it is, Sinon. However, SAO is the 'real deal'. It still dominates the news even today. They marked the second anniversary about four days ago."

Usagi asks, "Really?"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Yes. The instant that SAO started, the government set up a task force to find a way to free everyone from SAO. However, all they could manage to do was manage to move everyone still alive to hospital thanks to the time limit given by Kayaba. While they say that have made strides, they are no closer to freeing everyone from two years ago."

Asuna says, "I see. Personally, I had hoped that they could help us get out of here, but part of me knew that if they could done something, they would have done it around the early days of SAO. And being friends with Usagi-chan, I have a better idea on the 'mad genius' that's Kayaba. But it is nice to know that they haven't forgotten about us."

Leafa says, "No way! They wouldn't dare! It's just…"

Kirito says, "There is nothing much that they can do. That's the twisted genius of Kayaba."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Leafa thinks in her mind, looking at Usagi, _"What's wrong with Usagi-san? It seems like this is kind of personal with her."_ Asuna and Kirito look at each other in which they know what Leafa is thinking, but on the meanwhile, Silica, Lisbeth, Agil, and Klein come running over with Sinon looking a bit defensive.

Silica says, "Kirito-san!" Silica asks, seeing Leafa and Sinon, "Who are they?"

Lisbeth asks, pointing to Leafa, "And are those…pointed ears?"

Leafa and Kirito gain nervous looks and Kirito says, "Yeah…"

Agil says, "That must be 'fairy girl' that we have been hearing about."

Klein gives a whistle and Silica says, "She is really pretty."

Leafa gives a nervous laugh from Silica's comment and Agil asks, "Hey, bro, can you tell me what she has a player cursor on her?"

Silica, Lisbeth, and Klein gives looks of surprise and when they look at Leafa, Klein says, "Whoa! She does have a player cursor on her! That means that she is a player, not an NPC or mob!"

Lisbeth says, "No way! No player looks like that!"

Kirito says, holding out his hands, "Whoa! Whoa! Everyone, calm down! Let us explain okay!" Kirito tells Agil, Klein, Silica, and Lisbeth, motioning to Leafa while looking a bit nervous, "Anyway, this is Leafa and in real-life, she is actually my younger sister."

Agil, Klein, Silica, and Lisbeth gasp and they say in unison, flabbergasted, "What?!"

Klein tells Kirito, "Hold on, dude! This is cutie pie is the younger sister that you told me about when we first met in SAO on the day that this insanity started?!"

Kirito says, nervous for multiple reasons, "Yeah…" Lisbeth then starts to look back and forth between Kirito and Leafa while Silica gives an amazed look.

Agil says, "Hey, bro, she doesn't look the 'little type'."

Leafa gives a nervous laugh and she says, "Well, this avatar doesn't look anything like what I look in real life." Soon after, Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, and Leafa explain about what happened.

When they were done, Agil says, with a whistle, "That's why she looks different than the rest of us. Her avatar comes from another game. I'm really surprised that they brought out another VRMMO after what happened with us."

Klein says, "No joke. You think that people would be frightened."

Leafa says, "Well, it sent people into a worldwide panic and NervGear were taken out of the market, assembled by the governments of the world, and destroy minus the few that were being used for research to find a way to get you out of here. However, they were really excited when the new Amusphere came out and its claim to be 'safer' in which the old handheld games have become the minority in the market now."

Agil whistles and he says, "It seems like people back home are fighting Kayaba in their own way."

Lisbeth says, "I'm no game and technology expert, but how did they get out a new Full-Dive system and new games out so quickly? I thought that it would take time to develop!"

Kirito says, "I have an idea about that, but until I have evidence, I can't be so sure."

Silica asks Leafa, "So, your avatar comes from a brand new VRMMO that came out a year after we were trapped in SAO?"

Leafa says, "Yeah, it is called Alfheim Online. It means 'Land of the Fairies' and you might think that it is tame game, but it isn't. It is a real hard-core VRMMO, but it is so amazing since you are a fairy and you can really fly in the game!"

Silica asks, amazed, "Really?"

Leafa says, "Yep! Kind of makes me wish that I had my wings so I can show you, but despite this world being so similar to Alfheim Online, it doesn't have a flight engine so my wings are only just for 'decoration' or something."

Kirito asks, "Wait! You said that your game is similar to SAO?"

Leafa says, "Yeah, big brother. I can't really tell the difference between this place and ALO since the look are practically identical and as a matter of fact, there is a lot of stuff that I recognize from ALO in here." Leafa says, calling up her menu, "The menu, the equipment screen, and such is pretty much the same expect we call up the menu with our left hand rather than our right hand."

The others are surprised by this and Usagi asks, "Does your game have skills?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yes, we do. One-Handed Sword Skills, Two-Handed Sword Skills, Cooking Skills, Martial Art Skills, and the like. In fact, the majority of my ALO skills and my 'level' in them have transferred into this game somehow."

This gets the wheels in the minds of Usagi and Kirito turning and Usagi asks, "Kirito, could it be possible…?"

Kirito tells Usagi in reply, "It is too much of a coincidence, but we'll need more information to make sure."

Leafa asks, "Is something wrong big brother?"

Kirito tells Leafa, "No, everything is fine."

Lisbeth says, "Well, fine as they can be in which your little sister has found her way into this world."

Kirito thinks in his mind, drolly, _"Thanks for reminding me. Mom must be in a panic right now!"_

Agil says, looking at Sinon, "Anyway, about your other new friend, it is pretty hard to believe that she fell from a rip in the sky."

Klein says, "However, I have to admit that she is kind of cute."

Sinon glares at Klein, causing him to get nervous, and Usagi says, with a sigh, "Geez, Klein."

Silica says, "However, it is just terrible that she is trapped in this world with no memory of who she really is or how she got here."

Lisbeth says, "What I don't get is how someone from another VRMMO, even if it seems to be similar to this one, using another kind of Full-Dive system which somehow comes out barely a year after we get trapped in here? It is just too weird."

Leafa is mentally nervous and Klein says, "And we don't have a clue how this girl got into SAO. Maybe she is using one of those Amuspheres and somehow got dragged in here, but your sister came here and she is just fine."

Agil says, "What makes me worried is that other people could be dragged in here if that's the case."

Usagi becomes solemn at this and Lisbeth tells Agil, seeing this, "Nice work, Agil."

Agil says, "Whoops, my bad."

Leafa asks, confused, "Am I missing something?"

Klein, Agil, Kirito, Asuna, Silica, and Asuna look at each other, then they look at Usagi, who nods her head, and Kirito says, with a sigh, "Sugu, you have to understand that this is more personal to Usagi because…Kayaba is her uncle."

Leafa asks, stunned, "What?"

Usagi says, with a solemn tone, "It is the truth, Leafa. I'm Kayaba's niece. Before all of this started, we were closer than that. We were like father and daughter. That's how close we were…until the nightmare started and I found out the true depths of his madness. I couldn't understand why he did and for the first three days, I wished it was some kind of nightmare, but it wasn't. For two long years, I had to see people suffer and die due to his insanity."

Kirito tells Leafa, "Usagi has worked her butt off become an elite player, but not only she does it to clear the game, she has gone all around Aincrad to aid and protect other players to allow them to survive until we can escape SAO."

Asuna says, solemnly, "Usagi-chan has done so much for the other players and I should know. She saved my life early on and she and Kirito-kun have shaped me into a stronger person and player. If it wasn't for her and Kirito-kun, I may not be here now. However, Usagi-chan is only one player and she can only do so much."

Klein says, with a smile, "Yeah, the girl is really something else."

Usagi says, with a weak smile, "Thanks, Klein." Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"But it isn't enough…It is never enough."_

Agil says, with a plain tone, "No kidding, Klein. I can't believe that someone like her is related to that monster especially after showing how much of a rat's ass he showed that he truly cared for her."

Leafa asks, "What do you mean?" Soon after, Klein, Kirito, Asuna, and Agil explain about what happened in the Floor 75 boss room, minus the details of her transformation into Sailor Moon, leaving Leafa shocked and flabbergasted. Leafa says, horrified, "That's terrible…horrible…I thought he was a monster before…but this…"

Klein says, with a sneer, "No joke. I wanted to really turn that piece of garbage into Swiss cheese."

Kirito says, "We, all, must have felt that way."

Leafa asks, "What I don't get is how you are still stuck here if Usagi beat the crap out him. Why isn't the game over?"

Asuna says, "That's a good question, Leafa."

Sinon says, "There is a glitch."

Agil says, with a nod, "Based on what happened with our skill data and all, we think that's the case."

Leafa asks, curiously, "How can you be so sure that getting to the final floor will let you leave if that's the case?"

Klein says, "You have got a good point there, but it is our only hope now."

Kirito says, "There is also a factor in Kayaba. He has some kind of twisted sense of honor and there is also the possibility that it might have forced a reset of some kind in which the original goal of SAO might be in effect. We can't give up hope and keep going forward."

Asuna says, "That's right, Leafa. We've made it so far already. We have to keep going. It isn't just us that we are fighting for. It is the other players that are in the lower floors waiting for the day of their freedom."

Usagi says, "Asuna's right. There are people waiting for me back home." Usagi says, with a weak smile, "I wonder what's happened to them since I've been trapped here."

Kirito tells Usagi, with a smile, "Probably worrying a lot about you, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Leafa says, "Well, I can help."

Kirito tells Leafa, "Sugu, we have no idea on caused you to get brought here and this isn't a game."

Leafa yells out, "I know that big brother! I had to watch you for over two years just wasting away in that hospital bed! And now that I'm here, I'm not just going to sit around and let you and your friends face that danger alone! I have experience in VRMMO games! I've been playing one for about a year myself! I know that I can help!"

Usagi tells Leafa, "This isn't a game, Leafa! It is a brutal battle for survival in here! You mess up in here and you are…!"

Usagi starts to shake and Lisbeth tells her, "Okay, girl. Deep breathes now. Deep breathes now."

Leafa is shocked by Usagi's reaction and Asuna says, "It has been hard on us all for these past two years."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "As we said, Usagi fought with everything that she had to save other players' lives."

Leafa asks, "But why? She has suffered as much as everyone else and maybe even more so because her own uncle betrayed her! Why is it her responsibility?"

Klein says, "It is because that it was her uncle that she feels that way."

Agil says, "Usagi thought that SAO was going to be a wonderful new adventure for everyone. Most likely, when she was younger, she had an inside look not knowing the true purpose of this place."

Lisbeth says, "Where it had done from dream to horror story nightmare."

Usagi says, "And I can't let anymore else suffer from his madness."

Asuna tells Usagi, with a kind smile, "It's okay, Usagi. You are not alone."

Leafa can't help to feel really sorry and care for Usagi for some reason and she says, "Look, I know that this is not a regular game. I'm here now and I also got training in kendo. You may say that it won't help, but I'm more of a fighter than anything and as long as my brother is here, I'm going to fight to set him free." Leafa tells Kirito, "And don't tell me to back down, big brother. I've had to look at your motionless form on that bed for over two years worrying that you might end up a corpse. I'm not just going to sit around here and do nothing."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "I knew that you would say that Sugu."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Anyway, let's introduce ourselves since your sister is joining the team. I'm Lisbeth and if you need a top quality sword, spear, axe, or any kind of weapon or armor, I'm the girl to go to. I've made one of the best swords and Kirito is holding it right there." Kirito mentally winches, not wanting to tell Lisbeth that the Dark Repulser that he had was created by Usagi through the system and the original broke against Heathcliff's shield, but Lisbeth doesn't see his distress.

Silica says, with a smile, "I'm Silica. Kirito and Usagi saved my life when I ventured through one of the forests one day. And this is Pina." Silica's feathered dragon partner, Pina, gives a 'kyu' in reply.

Leafa says, "Wow. They have tamed monsters here too!"

Klein says, "It sounds like 'your place' has a lot of what we have here. I'm Klein. I met your lug of brother on the first day of this insanity and we've been best buds ever since."

Agil says, "I'm Agil. I've also known Kirito since the early days of SAO and if you need a quality item, I'm your guy."

Kirito says, with a smirk, "If my sister wants to get swindled that is."

Agil says, annoyed, "Hey, bro!"

Kirito gives a sly smirk and Asuna says, with a smile, "I'm Asuna, I'm the vice-commander…I mean temporary commander of the Knights of the Blood Oath, one of the guilds in Aincrad. I've known Kirito-kun and Usagi-chan since the early days of SAO too."

Lisbeth asks, with a smirk, "Temporary commander?"

Asuna gives Lisbeth a glare and Leafa says, with a smile, "Nice to meet you! As you already know, my name…or my handle is Leafa."

Silica says, "It is nice to meet you, Leafa-san. I've heard about you from Kirito when he helped me an important quest."

Leafa asks, "You have?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "He said that she looked like you."

Kirito gives a nervous yelp and Leafa asks, confused, "Huh?"

When Leafa looks at Kirito, Asuna asks, slyly, "Oh, really? Does Silica look like your sister in real life, Kirito-kun?" Kirito gives a groan and lowers his head in which Usagi and Asuna give sly smirks while Silica and Leafa look quite confused.

Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in our heroes and heroines, Rika says, with a smirk, "It would be like Kirito to make a comment like that. I mean when we met Suguha for the first time in the real world, you and her didn't look anything alike especially…"

Keiko asks, wrapping her arms around herself, "Where are you comparing?"

Kotone says, "I have to admit that I knew that Suguha was different from avatar of Leafa, but they looked so different from each other. Actually, there is one similarity between Suguha and her avatar."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kotone says, with a nod, "I noticed that both of them have strong body types. For a girl like we are, she looks physically strong."

Rika says, with a nod, "You have a point."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "It isn't too surprising since Sugu has been training in kendo since she was a little girl."

Asuna says, with a nod, "And it shows Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, but all of the training in the world couldn't have prepared Sugu for this."

As the others look at Sailor Celestial, Asuna tells him, "There was nothing that you could have done. Kayaba had this planned out for a long time and it seemed that only remembering his past life accelerated his plans in which you and Suguha became a target for his plans."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "And he got what he wanted. I'm not afraid to admit that's what really burns me. We might have completed the game, but in the end, Kayaba might be the big winner of Sword Art Online." Kazuto says, his hands turning into fists, "I can never forgive him for what he's done to her and Serena."

Asuna gently holds onto Kazuto's arm and she says, "None of us can. He betrayed Serena and put such pain and misery in her heart in which he hurt and killed so many people in order to force your sister to awaken her power causing her such pain in her heart too."

Rika says, "I don't get why Suguha puts part of the blame on herself."

Kazuto tells Rika, "You know why Rika. It is the way that Sugu is. It is the only thing that shows both Sugu and Serena were sisters and will always be sisters. They have the same caring heart."

Asuna says, "She has you and she has us…all of us."

Kazuto nods his head in which Yusei and Atem are talking in which Atem says, "I see. That's the reason that Paradox came back to destroy Duel Monsters."

Yusei says, "Yeah. In Paradox's timeline, people kept Synchro Summoning so much that the Ener-D reactor feed off the negative emotions and created the Mechlord Emperors that caused chaos before the Ener-D reactors spun in reverse causing an even more horrible Zero Reverse which destroyed their world."

Atem says, "And Paradox's attack on Duel Monsters itself was one attempt to stop it since Ener-D was created by dueling and the emotions created by dueling."

Jack says, "And the other was to destroy our city and the Ener-D reactor before other Ener-D reactors can be created from it."

Tuxedo Mask whispers to Sailor Neo Moon, "Do you know about this?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a nod, "Yeah. Ener-D reactors are one of the safest forms of clean energy in Crystal Tokyo, but it isn't the main source of power. Mommy and daddy are very careful in which she makes sure that all of the safety regulations for Ener-D reactors created by Yusei Fudo are followed to the letter. Zero Reverse is an important lesson to learn if you want a job that involves Ener-D reactors and other forms of energy used in my time. It showed when the Negamoon attacked. They damaged plenty of the Ener-D reactors especially around Japan and while we managed to 'heal' the city and the people, it took a while to completely restore all of the damaged power plants, but thanks to the safe precautions, none of the Ener-D reactors caused another Zero Reverse."

Sailor Saturn says, in a whisper and with a nod, "That's good to know."

Tristan says, "Man! Duel Monsters creating power to run a city."

Tea says, with a nod, "You said it Tristan."

Jack says, "Well, if time and space are under threat, it may not happen."

Atem says, "Yes, but it is just not the future that's under threat. I fear that reality itself may be at stake. Even now, I can feel the fabric of space and time being warped and I think that the Sailor Soldiers of Reality and Time feel the same."

Sailor Pluto says, "Pharaoh Atem is right."

Yugi tells Atem, **"Man, Atem! This feels like Paradox all over again just much worse!"**

Just then a familiar sinister male voice calls out, "Did you call little Yugi?!" There are gasp, but just then a shockwave hits causing the windows in the shop to shatter in which Tuxedo Mask move to cover Sailor Moon and Sailor Neo Moon with Kazuto moving to protect Asuna, Kotone, Rika, and Keiko as best he can, but Sailor Celestial comes over and covers herself and all of them with an energy shield and her wings.

Yusei asks his friends, going over to them, "Are you okay?"

Akiza says, "We're okay, Yusei."

Leo asks, "What was that?"

Atem retorts, "The real question is: WHO was that? I recognize that voice anywhere."

Yusei says, "Same here." Yusei quickly gets his duel disk, deck, and with Atem, the two of them rush outside.

At the same time, Sailor Celestial asks, "Are you okay?"

Keiko says, "That was scary."

Rika says, "Other than our nerves, we're okay."

Sailor Celestial says, "Stay here!" Sailor Celestial lowers her shield and leaps to action with Sailor Moon following after Tuxedo Mask found that Neo Moon and Sailor Moon are okay.

Sailor Moon tells Tuxedo Mask, "Stay with Kazuto and the others! Keep them safe! Girls, let's go!" Quickly, Sailor Moon follows Sailor Celestial, Yusei, and Atem upstairs before anyone could stop them.

Sailor Mars says, "Oh, geez!" Soon after, the rest of the Sailor Scouts follow Moon, Celestial, Yusei, and Atem where they go just outside of Yusei's shop where they find none other than Paradox, the duelist from the 'dark future' that tried to kill Maxamillion Pegasus to prevent Duel Monsters from becoming what it is in Jaden's and Yusei's timelines, in front of them.

Sailor Venus asks, "Who is that?"

Yusei says, seriously, "That's Paradox!"

Sailor Neptune asks, "The duelist from the destroyed future that tried to kill Maxamillion Pegasus?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "The very same. I wished to stop his actions, but 'higher powers' prevented me saying that battled belonged to the three chosen duelists of their eras. I worried because if this time didn't exist…"

Sailor Orion says, "All of us would never be born."

Sailor Pluto says, "Thus you saw my desire to intervene in this, but Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi showed that my assistance was not required."

Paradox says, "You think that you know everything Time Guardian, but I can assure you that you are not as 'all-knowing' as you think!"

Sailor Pluto says, "I never said that and I am only as mortal as you are through I dare say I'm not as fiendish as you."

Yusei asks, "What are you doing here Paradox? The future has already changed and you shouldn't be here especially since Yugi, Jaden, and I defeated you back in Yugi's time! How are you here?"

Paradox says, "That's a good question, Yusei, but I'm not here to play 'twenty questions'. And the Time Guardian calls me a fiend. Well, I can show her how fiendish I can be since I'm here for her precious princess!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial say in unison, "What?"

As the others come out, Paradox says, pointing to Sailor Moon, "You heard me! You think that you are such a big shot with your Silver Crystal and you are a Signer, too, with a Duel Dragon, huh? Ha! Some heroine you are!"

Sailor Moon says, "I didn't say that I was a heroine and how do you know those things? I don't think that kind of information gets around!"

Paradox says, "I have my ways!"

Atem asks, "What kind of ways I wonder?"

Paradox responds, "None of your business!" Paradox tells Sailor Moon, "Anyway, little Miss Moon Princess, do you have the guts? Or are you the weak cowardly crybaby that I heard that you are?"

Sailor Jupiter yells out, angrily, "Hey! Watch your mouth!"

Paradox responds, "Well, do you have the guts or do you have to use your friends as a shield again? You can't really do anything on your own especially you let all those people down in SAO!" Paradox laughs evilly in which plenty of people are shocked about one fact and angered about another especially Kazuto, Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, and Asuna.

Sailor Moon says, with a stern tone, "Fine!" Soon after, Sailor Moon's new duel disk appears around her left wrist and she puts her dueling deck, taken from her sub-space pocket, inside.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "Hey, girl! What has gotten into you?"

Sailor Mars retorts, "What do you think Jupiter? He just push the right button on Meatball Head and now, she's ticked! You know that her emotions have been going through a roller-coaster ever since we helped her and the others escape that nightmare!"

Paradox's Duel Runner then turns into its 'duel platform mode' with Paradox's duel disk that has his dueling deck inside attached to his right hand in which he says, "As you wish, but it took the combined powers of Yusei, Jaden, and Yugi to defeat me! As a favor, I give you a bit of a handicap and let you have a teammate."

Sailor Moon was about to retort and a familiar male voice shouts out, "How about me jerk?!" Soon after, Naruto makes his grand appearance with his duel disk that has his dueling deck inside.

Sailor Venus asks, "Naruto-san?" Just then Ryu, Kasumi, Sakura, and Hinata make their appearance.

Sailor Uranus asks, "What are you doing here?"

Kasumi says, "We had to inform you about something, but it looks like that you have something important to deal with."

Sailor Mars says, "No kidding, Kasumi-san."

Paradox tells Naruto, "You?! And what do you have that can help her?!" Paradox laughs at Naruto, he gets annoyed, but he then gets an image of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in his mind.

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"What was that about?"_

Kurama responds, _**"No duh, gaki! That dragon is telling you to show it to him! Remember that dragon isn't any ordinary card! It holds great power!"**_

Naruto retorts, **"No kidding, Kurama."** Kurama snorts as Naruto draws Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card and displays it to Paradox, who gasps in shock and recoils at the sight of it.

Paradox asks, shocked, "Where…How…Where did you get that card?!" Yusei and Atem look at the card confused and Paradox shouts out, angrily, "Where did you get that card?"

Sailor Moon says, displaying her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card, "Most likely, the same place that I got mine, pal. And something tells me that you know something about it! Talk, Paradox!"

Paradox says, "All I will tell you is that it shows me that I need to take you seriously and that's bad news for you!" Paradox says, "Since this is two-on-one, I will start out with eight thousand life-points and you will each have four thousand with all of us unable to attack until each of us has taken one turn. The two of you can share cards on them, but none in your hand unless due to a card effect!"

Naruto says, with a stern tone, "Whatever! Let's just kick your butt, pal!"

Sailor Moon tells Naruto, "Naruto-san, this isn't your fight!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "I know that, but I can't stand it when someone is getting picked on by a bully like that jerk over there! Someone like him needs to put him in his place, believe it!"

Paradox responds, with a smirk, "We'll see who beats who ninja boy! You don't think that I don't know who you are! Well, you had better think again! As Yugi would say: It's time to duel!" Paradox's, Sailor Moon's and Naruto's duel disks activates, their decks are shuffled, the 'energy blades' for Pendulum and Monster card zones appear for Naruto's and Sailor Moon's duel disk, and after all three of their duel disks display 8000 life-points for Paradox and 4000 life-points for Naruto and Sailor Moon, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Paradox say in unison.

Sailor Saturn asks, "What do we do now?"

Sailor Neptune says, "We hope for Sailor Moon's and Naruto-san's victory."

Starting Scores:

Naruto: 4000

Sailor Moon: 4000

Paradox: 8000

Paradox says, drawing a card, "I shall start this duel off." Paradox says, putting one card into his pocket and one card into his disk's Field Spell slot, "First, I will remove Malefic World Field Spell from my hand in order to play my Malefic Universe field spell!" Soon after, the area becomes a dark aurora type field and Paradox says, "This wonderful universe allows me to gain one Malefic monster after I had drawn one card from my deck and I can put as many Malefic monsters on the field at once."

Joey asks, "Malefic?"

Atem responds, "A deck that reflects only the dark side of Duel Monsters, Joey. Yusei, I, and another comrade from a time in-between our time period and Yusei's time period fought against this deck before."

Paradox says, as he discards one Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) monster card from his deck, "Yes, I see that your memory does fail you, your majesty. First, I remove Rainbow Dragon from my deck." Paradox says, putting one card on his duel disk, "In order to play my Malefic Rainbow Dragon in attack mode!" A rainbow aurora appears on the field and Malefic Rainbow Dragon (4000/0), a corrupted version of Rainbow Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode. Paradox says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I shall place two cards face-down and that's enough from me."

Naruto says, drawing a card, "No kidding! My turn!" Naruto says, displaying Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn (100/600), a cute green unicorn with a pink mane and tail with the same eyes as Odd-Eyes and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons, and Performapal Camelump (800/1800), a yellow cartoon-like camel with a top hat, Pendulum Monster cards, "I use the Scale Two, Performapal Camelump, and Scale Eight, Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn and set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the cards in the two zones that are on the edges of the 'blade' of his duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colored letters to appear in the monster card zones for a second in which the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Naruto with the number 2 appear below Camelump while the number 8 appears below Odd-Eyes Unicorn.

Paradox asks, confused, "What is this?"

Tea asks, "Pendulum Scale?"

Jack says, "A summoning method that was just created, Tea-san."

Naruto says, "Now, with this set scale, I can summon monsters level three to seven this turn, believe it!" Just then an image of Naruto's crystal necklace appears between the two Pendulum Monsters and starts to swing before them in which Naruto shouts out, while putting three cards on his duel disk, "It's time to swing Soul Pendulum! Pendulum Summon! Meet Masked Chameleon, Earth Armor Ninja, and Flame Armor Ninja!" Three lights come out of a circle in the sky and Flame Armor Ninja (1700/1000), Earth Armor Ninja (1600/1200), and Masked Chameleon (1600/1100) appear on the field in attack mode.

Joey says, shocked, "He just summoned three monsters at the same time and one of them is a level five monster!"

Naruto says, "And now, I tune my sneaky chameleon with my Flame Armor Ninja! Time to kick butt guys!" Masked Chameleon vanishes as he spits out four stars that turn into four rings that surround Flame Armor Ninja, making it become transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Naruto takes a Synchro Monster card out of his Extra Deck. Naruto says, " _Flash of light that splits the sea of starts! Shake our souls and roar through the world! Synchro Summon!_ " Naruto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Meet new newest pal: Stardust Spark Dragon!" Out of the light, Stardust Spark Dragon (2500/2000), a brighter version of Stardust Dragon with golden Marks of the Crimson Dragon on its body, appears on the field in attack mode with a mighty roar.

There are multiple gasps and Akiza asks, "Is that…?"

Jack says, "Yes! It must be the 'Duel Dragon version' of Stardust Dragon!"

Sailor Uranus asks, "How did he get that card?"

Ryu says, "Actually, it would be our doing Sailor Uranus."

While the others look at Ryu, Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his duel disk, "I activate my Synchro Celebration! Since this is the only card in my hand and I Synchro Summoned this turn, I can draw cards equal to half of the level of the Synchro Summoned monster! Since Spark Dragon is eight, I get four new cards!" Naruto draws four cards, looks at his new hand, and his eyes narrow at one of the cards in his hand. Naruto sighs and he says, putting the card into the main slot, "I activate my Edo Tensei spell card! Since I have a Ninja monster on my field, I can revive one from my graveyard!" A coffin comes out of the ground and out of the coffin, Flame Armor Ninja (1700/1000) returns to the field in attack mode. Naruto says, "And now, I activate his ability and increase Flame Armor Ninja's level by one and making him a level five! Next, I Overlay my Earth Armor Ninja and now level five Flame Armor Ninja!" The two monsters then turn into two lights that goes into a vortex while Naruto takes out an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck and puts it on two of the two monsters cards, now together in the same zone, in which he shouts out, "I XYZ Summon Number Twelve: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!" Out of the vortex, a red shuriken with two Earth Overlay Units appears and that 'shuriken' transforms into Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja (2400/1700), a red armored ninja monster with two Earth Overlay Units, appears on the field in attack mode.

Joey asks, "Hold up here! Synchro what? XYZ what?!"

Atem says, "Synchro Summon is the new form of summoning in this timeline! I've seen it before, but this other one…"

Yusei says, "It is new form of summoning that just came out."

Crow says, "But the 'Number' stuff is new to us!"

Sailor Uranus asks Ryu, in a stern tone, "How did he get that card?!"

Kasumi says, "Actually, it is one of the things that we wish to talk to you about when we came here through a teleportation Ninpo."

Naruto winches a bit and Hinata thinks in her mind, _"Be careful, Naruto-kun."_

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"Just like you to be so reckless, gaki! Those aren't ordinary cards! That dragon and ninja monster have great and possibly dangerous powers in them!"**_

Naruto retorts, **"Just like you?"**

Kurama retorts, _**"Ha! Not even close, kit! I'm just saying don't use those cards so recklessly!"**_

Paradox says, "This changes things."

Naruto says, putting two cards into the main slot, "You better believe it, jerk! I end my turn with a couple of face-downs! It's all you Moon girl!"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My turn! I draw!" Sailor Moon says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), ""I set scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight Timegazer Magician, in the Pendulum Zones and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon sets the two cards on the pendulum zones of her duel disk portion of her new Runner causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colored letters to appear in the monster card zones for a second in which the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Suguha with the number 1 appear below Stargazer while the number 8 appears below Timegazer. Sailor Moon says, "With them, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven now! Now, swing Soul Pendulum!" As a crystal pendulum appears on Sailor Moon's field and swinging between the two columns of light, Sailor Moon puts three cards on her duel disk and she says, "Pendulum Summon! It's time for a blast from the past! Come on down, Dark Magician, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Soon after, out of a circle of light, Dark Magician (2500/2100), Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000), and Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

There are shocked looks and Joey asks, stunned, "She has Red-Eyes Black Dragon?"

Atem says, amazed, "Dark Magician!"

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "Now, I activate my Golden Scales! Since I have no cards in my hand, this card allows me to draw cards equal to the number of Pendulum monsters out on the field and since both Naruto and I have those monsters in our Pendulum card zones, I get four new cards!" Sailor Moon draws four new cards and she says, "And now, I Overlay Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Odd-Eyes Dragon and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Sailor Moon takes an XYZ monster from her Extra Deck, puts on top of both monster cards, which are in the same zone now, and she says, "I XYZ Summon Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon (2800/2400), a black metallic version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode.

Tea says, amazed, "That's new."

Sailor Moon says, "Now, I use his ability! By removing one Overlay Unit, I'm able to summon one Normal Monster from my grave with Red-Eyes in its name!" Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon absorbs an Overlay Unit and Sailor Moon says, "And I choose the original Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) returns to the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "And next, I activate Inferno Fire Blast! Since Red-Eyes is out and by not attacking this turn, you lose life-points equal to Red-Eyes' original attack points!" Paradox gasps as Red-Eyes unleashes a fireball directly at him and Paradox yelps as he loses 2400 life-points.

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Nice one!"

Joey says, "Awesome! My Red-Eyes has cards made for him! That's cool!"

Paradox says, with a sneer, "You are going to pay for that one princess!"

Sailor Moon says, putting another card into the main slot, "I doubt it with my Knight's Title! This card allows me to release my Dark Magician to transform him into Dark Magician Knight!" A card comes out of Sailor Moon's deck, she puts it on her duel disk, and Dark Magician transforms into Dark Magician Knight (2500/2100) in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "And now, my Knight takes out one monster on the field!"

Paradox says, "You can't!"

Sailor Moon says, with a serious tone, "I can! Dark Magician Knight, slay his dragon!" Dark Magician Knight's sword glows and he slashes Malefic Rainbow Dragon in half.

Paradox says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "You might have destroyed my dragon, but not without a price! I play my Malefic Greed Effect!" Paradox's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of Malefic Paradox Dragon raining down cards and Paradox says, drawing two cards from his deck, "Since you destroyed my Malefic monster with an effect, I get two more cards from my deck."

Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "And now, I use Flare Metal Dragon's ability! Since you activated a card, you automatically lose five hundred life-points after the card's effect resolves!"

Paradox asks, shocked, "What?!" Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon then fires a fireball that slams into Paradox costing him five hundred more life-points and he says, angrily, "You are getting really angry, princess!"

Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the main slot, "Good! Then I've done my job and taken care of slime balls like you! I end my turn with a couple of face-downs!"

Current Scores:

Naruto: 4000

Sailor Moon: 4000

Paradox: 5100

Paradox says, drawing a card, "My turn! I draw! Next, I use the effect of my Malefic Universe card in order to put one Malefic monster into my hand!" A card comes out of Paradox's deck and he puts into his hand.

Sailor Moon says, "And Flare Metal Dragon's ability activates again! Since you used a card effect, you get slammed with five hundred points of damage!" Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon unleashes another fireball that causes Paradox to yelp as it slams into him costing him another five hundred life-points.

Paradox says, putting one card on his duel disk with an enraged tone, "That does it! You are going down princess! I play my Malefic Parallel Gear!" Just then Malefic Parallel Gear (0/0) appears on the field and Paradox says, displaying Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500), "Then I tune it with the Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand!" Said monster appears on the field, Parallel Gear turns into two stars that turns into two black rings that surround Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, turning it transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Paradox puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he yells out, "I Synchro Summon Malefic Chaos Dragon!" Out of the light, Malefic Chaos Dragon (4000/4000), a dark silver and bronze version of Malefic Paradox Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Atem asks, shocked, "Malefic Chaos Dragon?"

Yusei says, "That's new!"

Paradox says, "New and improved, Yusei. I use my Chaos Dragon's ability and it allows me to summon one Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck! I think that you will remember your Stardust Dragon!" Paradox puts another Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Leo says, "Hold up! He can't have Stardust Dragon too!"

Paradox says, "I do and thanks to Chaos Dragon's ability, all monsters on my opponent's field lose attack points equal to the attack points of the monster that I just played! So, power down!" Soon after, all of Naruto's and Sailor Moon's monsters have their attack points go to zero or close to zero!

Naruto says, shocked, "Our monsters!"

Sailor Moon says, "That might be true, but you lose five hundred more life-points thanks to my Flare Metal Dragon!" Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon fires another fireball into Paradox, who growls as he loses 500 more life-points.

Paradox says, "True, but this duel is over for you! Chaos Dragon attack!" Chaos Dragon unleashes a powerful stream of energy right at Sailor Moon's Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon.

Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scout say in unison, shocked, "Sailor Moon!"

Naruto yells out, "I activate Spark Dragon's ability! For the rest of this turn, one card on the field can't be destroyed by any means! I choose Flare Metal Dragon!" Stardust Spark Dragon then creates an energy field around Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon.

Paradox says, "That's pointless! She will still take the damage!"

As the attack bounces off the shield around Flare Metal Dragon, Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touchscreen, "Not with my Defense Draw trap card!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be a Defense Draw trap card and as a shield protects her, Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "It protects me from damage and I get one card!" Sailor Moon tells Naruto, "Thanks, Naruto-san."

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "No problem, believe it!"

Paradox says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Well, you can believe that you are going to get it with my Paradox Attack spell card! I discard my Malefic Cyber End Dragon so my Chaos Dragon can attack again!"

After Paradox discards his Malefic Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) monster card to his graveyard, Sailor Moon says, "My Flare Metal Dragon slams you with another five hundred points of damage!" Paradox growls as he is hit by another fireball from Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon causing him another 500 life-points.

Paradox says, "Well, let's see how well you get without your friend! Chaos Dragon, attack Stardust Spark Dragon!" Chaos Dragon attacks the weakened Stardust Spark Dragon with a blast of energy.

Naruto says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my Shift trap card!" Naruto's face-down card is revealed to be a Shift trap card and Naruto says, "And now, I shift that attack to my Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!" As the attack shifts monsters, Naruto says, "Then I use his ability and use one Overlay Unit to make him indestructible for this turn!"

After Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja absorbs one of its Overlay Units, Paradox responds, with an evil smirk, "Ha! There is no point! It has no power and that means that you are finished!"

Naruto says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "Wrong, jerk!" Just then Chaos Dragon's attack hits Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja causing a massive explosion and engulf Naruto in smoke.

Sakura and Hinata say in unison, horrified, "Naruto!"

Paradox laughs evilly, but then Naruto's voice booms, "What's so funny, Teme?" There are multiple gasps, especially from Paradox, as the smoke clears to reveal Naruto seemly all right, with some minor scuffing of his clothing and burns, and it looked like he didn't lose a single life-point, but there is a face-up Nutrient Z trap card on his field.

Paradox says, stunned, "But how? You couldn't have survived…Unless you play a trap card!"

Naruto says, "Believe it, buster! It was my Nutrient Z trap card that saved me!"

Atem says, excitedly, "Excellent! Since that attack was able to take out more than two thousand of his life-points, Naruto used his trap card to add four thousand points before any damage could be done!"

Naruto says, "Not only did I save my monsters, I got myself out of a jam!"

Hinata says, "Thank goodness."

Sakura says, with a smirk, "Same old Naruto. He always finds a way out of worst situation."

Paradox yells out, angrily, "I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Naruto: 4000

Sailor Moon: 4000

Paradox: 3600

Naruto says, drawing a card, "What's the matter, Teme? Sore that I outwitted you? Well, I'm going to beat you right now!" Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his duel disk, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! All of us draw until we have a full hand!" Naruto, Sailor Moon, and Paradox draw until they have six cards in their hands and Naruto says, putting another card into the main slot of his duel disk, "Next, I activate my Dark Core! I discard one card from my hand and one monster is removed from the game! And I choose your Spark Dragon counterpart!" Paradox gasps as Naruto discards a card and Stardust Dragon vanishes into vortex that appears into the sky in which Naruto says, with a smirk, "Now, our monsters regain their strength!" Just then all of Naruto's and Sailor Moon's monsters have their attack points return to normal.

Paradox says, "It doesn't matter! My Chaos Dragon is stronger!"

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his duel disk, "Not for long! I activate Parallel Pendulum spell card! Since I have Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, I can summon one monster from another duelist's hand as long as their level within my Pendulum Scale!" Naruto says, pointing to Sailor Moon, "However, I know that she has one since I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Sailor Moon asks, shocked while putting a card on his duel disk, "How did you know?"

After Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field, Naruto says, with a grin, "Natural talent." Naruto thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Actually, I have no idea."_

Kurama taunts out, _**"When do you gaki?!"**_

Naruto mentally snarl at Kurama and he says, putting one more card into the main slot of his duel disk, "Then I activate my Pendulum Exchange! I return one Pendulum Monster on my Pendulum Scale to my hand and exchange with another! I choose my Camelump!" Camelump vanishes from the field, Naruto puts Performapal Trump Witch (100/100) Pendulum Monster card where Camelump was, and he says, "And I choose my scale four, Performapal Trump Witch, to take his place!" Soon after, Performapal Trump Witch appears in Camelump's place with the number four appearing below her. Naruto says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels five to seven for this turn!" Just then an image of Naruto's crystal necklace appears between the two Pendulum Monsters and starts to swing before them in which Naruto shouts out, while putting one card on his duel disk, "Time to swing again, Soul Pendulum! Pendulum Summon! Let's rock, Stargazer Magician!" Out of a circle of light, Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) appears on the field.

Paradox retorts with a taunt tone, "And what is he going to do?"

Naruto hears the roar of dragon, looks at his Extra Deck, and he says, "And now, I play my Trump Witch's Pendulum effect! Now, I can Fusion Summon with monsters on the field! And I choose my Stargazer Magician and Moon girl's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Trump Witch uses her wand to create a fusion vortex and two said monsters are sucked inside.

Sailor Uranus says, "A fusion with two Pendulum monsters?! That's incredible!"

A card comes out of Naruto's Extra Deck, he puts the card, a Fusion Monster card, on his duel disk, and he says, "Let's do this: Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000), a dragon monster that has a similar body to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, a huge golden ring attached to its back, and arcana patch over its right eye, appears on the field in attack mode.

Paradox says, "Ha! That monster doesn't scare me!"

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on touch screen of her duel disk, "Not when I play my Special Infusion trap card!" Sailor Moon's other face-down is revealed to be a trap card with a monster absorbing energy from Monster Reborn, Polymerization, and other cards and Sailor Moon says, "Now, Rune-Eyes gets five hundred attack points for every special summoned monster other than itself on the field!" Rune-Eyes roars as the other monsters infuse it with strength and it goes from 3000/2000 to 5500/2000!

Naruto yells out, "Nice one, Moon girl! I'll take it from here! Rune-Eyes, attack his Chaos Dragon with Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes unleashes a powerful blast that slams into Chaos Dragon and vaporizing it in a strong explosion while Paradox yelps as he loses 1500 life-points.

Paradox yells out, "That does it! No more mister nice guy! Since you destroyed my Malefic monster, I can cut my life-points in half and play my ultimately wicked monster: Malefic Truth Dragon!" Paradox growls as his remaining life-points are cut in half as he puts a card on his duel disk causing Malefic Truth Dragon (5000/5000) appears on the field in attack mode. Paradox says, with a smirk, "And since it is a way to summon my monster, Flare Metal Dragon can't use its ability!"

Naruto says, with a smirk, "But mine can! Since I use a level five magician to bring out my rocking dragon, he can attack three times this turn, believe it!"

Paradox shouts out, in disbelief, "What? No!"

Naruto yells out, "Believe it, Teme! Attack with Unending Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes attack again, its attack slams into Malefic Truth Dragon, and Paradox yelps as his monster is destroying, costing him another 500 life-points.

Paradox says, "My ultimate monster…Gone! And I'm…!"

Naruto shouts out, interrupting Paradox, "Finished, Teme! Rune-Eyes, end this duel now! Unending Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes attacks one more time, directly at Paradox, and he yelps as he is hit hard by attack, costing him 5500 life-points, and the duel.

Final Score:

Naruto: 4000

Sailor Moon: 4000

Paradox: 0

With the end of the duel, the final Solid Vision projections vanish, but Paradox is engulfed in a bright light, forcing everyone to cover their eyes, and when the light fades as quickly as it appeared, Paradox is gone!

Rika asks, "Where did he go?"

Sailor Mars says, with a plain tone, "Good question."

Naruto asks, "Who was that jerk?"

Sailor Moon says, "Just a plain amount of trouble." Sailor Moon tells Naruto, "Thank you for your help, Naruto."

Naruto says, with a grin, "No problem, believe it."

Leo asks, "Naruto? Where I have heard that name before? It is so familiar to me. Where?" Luna gives a sigh while plenty of our SAO survivors, Sailor Scouts, and the like are a bit 'nervous' to say the least.

Sailor Uranus says, "I want to know where he got those two cards. They aren't ordinary cards."

Ryu says, "Stardust Spark Dragon has actually been stored with the scared temple of our ninja clan for much time and it reacted to Naruto."

Sailor Pluto says, "Meaning the Stardust Spark Dragon has chosen Naruto to be its owner and Duel Priest."

Tristan asks, "Duel what?"

Kasumi says, "We had found that strange card recently and it was one of the reasons that we had to come to contact you."

Sailor Celestial asks, "One of the reasons?"

Ryu says, "I believe that it is best that we don't discuss this in public."

Jack says, "Good idea."

Leo says, "Hey, let's go back to our place! We'll have plenty of privacy there!"

Crow says, "Well, it is good as any place."

Joey says, "Man! This is so wacky! Being sent into the future, seeing new types of Duel Monsters, meeting real-life super powered girls that you would only see in anime and manga…!"

Tea says, with a smirk, "Just another day in our lives."

Joey says, with a nod, "Yeah, good point, Tea."

Sailor Neptune asks, "So, this is common for you?"

Joey, Tea, and Tristan say in unison, "Tell us about it."

Sailor Celestial tells Naruto, "Anyway, thanks for helping out Sailor Moon."

Naruto says, with a smirk, "It was no problem! I really don't like bullies especially hitting them on matters that cause them pain!"

Plenty of the others look at Naruto in surprise and Sakura says, "We know about Sword Art Online." The others give a yelp at this and Sakura says, "Internet."

Rika asks, "You know how to use the Internet?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a sigh, "It is probably due to mental enhancements that Sakura has gained in her intelligence and learning capabilities."

Sailor Uranus says, "Basically, she is a super-genius like you."

Sailor Mercury says, a bit nervously, "Well, I wouldn't put it that way…"

Leo yells out, shocked, "Wait! Naruto?! As in Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?!" At that moment, there is a major sweat drop among the group especially by his sister, Luna, in which plenty of them feel that it is going be a long day, but then both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial get a 'dark chill' through them that quickly fades as it came causing them both to wonder about that and hope that it doesn't mean anything bad has happened.

 _ **July 12, 2025, Odiaba District**_

Within the Motomiya household, all of our Digidestined and their Digimon are assembled as well as Davis' sister as Izzy displays something on his laptop computer screen that sends shivers of fear down the spines of Tai, Matt, Jun, TK, Ken, and Yolei.

Ken says, shocked, "It can't be…"

Yolei says, "If this is Gennai's idea of a joke, it isn't funny!"

Cody says, "I think Gennai is getting sucker punched by the 'punchline' Yolei." On the display screen for Izzy's laptop, there is an image of Aincrad on it in which Izzy moves the picture to the Ruby Palace where the blown out roof is.

Izzy says, "This is what stuck it for Davis and Kari."

Tai says, "That's it all right. That's the way that roof looked when Suguha attacked Mimete using the Star Saber after she transformed into Sailor Celestial for the first time."

TK says, with a nod, "Yeah. The roof is blown outwards not inwards."

Yolei says, shivering slightly, "What's it doing in the Digital World? I thought that Serena, Suguha, and Kazuto saw it being deleted!"

Ken puts his arms around Yolei to calm her down and Cody says, "True, Yolei. However, it doesn't mean that an 'outside force' managed to save the data and reassemble it in the Digital World."

Izzy says, "It seems highly improbable, but remember, the Digital World was a creation of the digital information passed through the network of the world wide web and the internet and SAO was a 'digital world' so there is a possibility. But how and why are a mystery to me."

Davis says, "It doesn't matter to me. If that is in the Digi-World, it can only mean just plain trouble, Izzy."

Matt says, "I agree with Davis."

Tai says, with a nod, "Same here."

Joe says, "However, isn't it strange that while those force-fields are keeping us out, they are letting Izzy scan the whole place? You would think that they would use the force-field to do that."

Ken says, with a nod, "Joe has a point. That's suspicious."

Tentomon asks, "So, what else did your scans find out?"

Izzy says, 'Based on what I could get, the place isn't whole. There are quite a few 'holes' in the data and the data stream which isn't too surprising since the program was ordered to delete the whole of the field when the game was beaten and it was in the process of deletion when it got brought into the Digital World."

Kari asks, "So, it could be unstable? Like it was when it suffered an overload when Sugou tampered with the SAO severs through his experiments in order to get access into SAO?"

Izzy says, "It doesn't seem that way, Kari. Despite the 'data damage', it doesn't seem in any danger of further collapse."

Ken asks Izzy, "Did you make sure that your scans weren't 'tampered', Izzy?"

Izzy responds, with a nod, "Three times, Ken."

Tai says, "I still don't like this, but we can't just ignore it."

Mimi asks, "Should we go to the Sailor Scouts with this information?"

Davis yells out, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Mimi, did you forget that Moon girl was the niece of that madman and by the way, she was trapped in there as long as Tai and the others were in that living nightmare?!"

Mimi says, nervously, "Oh, yeah. Oops."

Matt says, "And let's not forget about Sailor Celestial."

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah. She is quite the firecracker herself."

Jun says, "Add the fact that one of the reasons that Kayaba did all this was to force her powers to emerge and with the fact that she has seen death that SAO caused from both sides, it shows that while she isn't insane, she is on 'the edge' herself."

Cody says, "It hasn't even been half-a-year since all of you got out of there."

Sora says, with a sigh, "However, I think…I know that it is the same situation with all of you. I think that it is better than she hear it from us than keep it from here and hear it from someone else."

Ken says, with a plain tone, "I believe that Sora is right. This involves Serena most of all and she has the right to know."

Kari says, "I think so too. It affects her most of all since she was at the 'core' of the whole of SAO as well as Suguha and Kazuto."

Yolei says, "Yeah, I know. But she has got a lot of her plate." Yolei says, with a sigh, "However, then again, so do we. Those rogue Digidestined, much like the ones that attacked that Digidestined orphanage that you, two, were at, are causing as much problem as the youma that the Sailor Scouts are fighting against and in fact, a good amount of them seemed to have joined forces with the Dark Agency."

Tai says, "No kidding, Yolei."

Matt says, with a suspicious tone, "And it started around the time just after SAO got started. It feels that SAO was the 'first shot' in this 'war'."

Ken says, "We felt that too, but even with Ami's help, we couldn't find a thing."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Doesn't mean that Kayaba didn't have a hand in this other than Suguha."

Cody says, "With what you experienced, it is highly likely." But before they could say or do anything more in their discussion, there is a loud 'boom' that comes from the roof of the apartment complex.

Yolei yells out, "What was that?"

Matt says, "On the roof!"

Davis says, "We're on it!"

Veemon says, with a nod, "Right!"

As Davis and Veemon race off, Kari says, getting to her feet, "Not without me, Dai-kun!" Kari and Gatomon race after them in which Tai can only sigh and snap his forehead.

TK says, "She is a Sailor Scout now, Tai."

Patamon says, "And she is a pretty good one. It feels like she has something to prove."

TK says, "She wants to be the protector and not the protected."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Huh?" However, the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon along with Jun follow Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners to the roof, they find an incredible sight as they see three females fighting each other on the roof.

The first female looks to be a well-endowed young woman of at least 18 years of age with long, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she is wearing an outfit of pure white silk with a white hooded veil covering most of her facial features, white bikini-like top that covers most of her chest area, long silk gloves that covers her hands and up to more than three-quarters of her upper arms, white skirt that leaves much of her waistline exposed and down to one-quarter of her thighs, and white high-heeled boots that goes a bit over half-way of her thighs.

The other two females look exactly alike in which they are tall young woman of at least 18 years of age with black hair that she wears in two ponytails and hazel eyes in which the two of them are wearing what looks like latex bondage gear with the major difference between the two women is one of them is wearing a violet colored outfit while the other one's outfit is pink colored.

The black haired woman with violet bondage-like outfit says, as violet lightning sparks between her fingers, "You aren't going to escape us!"

Davis yells out, "Hey! What's going on here?" All three newcomers look to see our Digidestined and their Digimon looking at them and one in white winches at this.

The black haired woman in the pink bondage-like outfit says, "Oh, crud! We've been spotted!"

The black haired woman in the violet bondage-like outfit says, "Calm down, Hibiki! They are just humans!"

The black haired woman in the pink bondage-like outfit responds, "Sis, don't you see those 'creatures' with them? It is those humans with Digimon. We've seen them on television."

The black haired woman in the violet bondage-like outfit says, "Digimon whatever! This doesn't involve them!"

Davis shouts out, "Hey! You are blasting around my roof! It is my darn business you bondage freak!"

The black haired woman in the violet bondage-like outfit says, angrily while violet lightning sparks around her, "Hey, who are you calling a freak?"

The black haired woman in the pink bondage-like outfit says, "Cool it, Hikari! We aren't allowed to attack humans! It is against the rules!"

The black haired woman in the violet bondage-like outfit says, with a snort, "Fine! If they interfere, then no promises!"

Davis says, "Oh, we're going to interfere all right!"

Yolei yells out, "Davis! Don't you see that girl is making lightning in her hands?!"

Davis responds, with a shrug, "So, we face weirder things, you know?"

TK says, "He has a point, Yolei."

Yolei says, drolly, "No kidding."

Kari says, taking out her broach, "Let me handle this."

Tai says, concerned, "Kari…" However, a look from Matt, Sora, and others puts Tai's 'big brother protectiveness' down and he just gives a consenting nod.

" **Sun Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

Kari's broach opens up to reveal the crystal inside in which her clothing melts away as flames and ribbons wrap around her to form her Sailor fuku in which Eternal Sailor Sun replaces Kari in front of everyone else.

The black haired woman in the violet bondage-like outfit asks, stunned, "What the?"

The black haired woman in the pink bondage-like outfit says, "Oh, double crud! She's a Sailor Senshi!"

Sailor Sun says, "I see that you know me! I'm Eternal Sailor Sun and I'm ordering you to back down right now!"

The black haired woman in the violet bondage-like outfit yells out, angrily, "That does it! You are fried chicken! No one tells me what to do!"

The black haired woman in the pink bondage-like outfit says, "Hikari! Sis!"

The young lady in white shouts out, "No, you can't! They aren't part of this!"

The black haired woman in the violet bondage-like outfit says, with a smirk, "Ha! The professor said that attacking non-Ashikabi is prohibited, but Sailor Scouts are open season if they interfere!" The woman then unleashes violet lightning right at Sailor Sun, but Davis takes the lead by creating an energy shield that blocks the attack and surprising everyone else minus Sailor Sun, Gatomon, and Veemon.

Ken asks, stunned, "Davis?"

Veemon says, "Oh, yeah! While you are recovering in the hospital, Davis found out that he had special powers too!"

Gatomon says, "Yeah, he also trained with them, but he never had a chance to use them yet."

Yolei asks, "And why didn't you tell us?"

Davis says, with a cheeky smile, "You never asked."

Yolei growls at Davis and TK says, with a smirk, "You walked into that one, Yolei."

Davis tells Sailor Sun, "Take it from here!"

Sailor Sun responds, "Right, Dai-kun!" Sailor Sun draws her rapier and gathers her power into it.

" **Solar Nova Twister!** "

Sailor Sun swings her rapier and creates a twister of solar winds and energy that rapidly spins towards the two black haired women, Hikari and Hibiki, in which they yelp and scream as they engulfed in the twister before being flung high into the air towards another rooftop.

Biyomon says, amazed, "That's powerful!"

Patamon says, "That's Kari for you." However, the two black haired women, who are somewhat burned from Sailor Sun's attack, spin around in mid-air and easily land on another rooftop without getting hurt in the least from the fall.

Matt yells out, "No way! Those girls aren't human!"

Jun tells Matt, with a sweat drop, "What was your first idea? When one of them shot lightning at Kari?"

Matt gives a nervous smile at this and Hikari, the woman wearing the violet colored 'outfit', roars out, angrily, "You are going to so pay for that one, Sailor Scout!" Soon after, the two of them bound off by leaping from rooftops in which the Digidestined and their Digimon see them leap away until they hear the sound of someone collapse on the rooftop in which they look to see the woman in white collapse causing Sailor Sun to leap over and put the women in white in her arms.

Sora asks, "How is she, Kari?"

Sailor Sun removes the hood off her face and Mimi says, "She is really pretty."

Sailor Sun puts her hand on her forehead and she says, "It looks like she is suffering from exhaustion."

Tai says, "We had better bring her inside. If those two were after her for some reason, she isn't safe out in the open."

Sailor Sun says, with a nod, "Good idea, Tai."

Yolei asks, "Who is she? What is she?"

Cody says, "Those are good questions. They look like ordinary young women, but they aren't."

Jun says, "Well, we may find the answers when she wakes up."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Should we tell the Sailor Scouts about this?"

Gatomon retorts, "What do you think Mimi?"

Mimi replies, nodding her head, "Oh, good point." Soon enough, the group heads back down to the Motomiya home in the apartment complex not knowing that they were being watched by someone before this person returns to the shadows.

End of chapter, everyone! Well, this is an interesting new twist, huh? There might be plenty that wondered about what happened after Leafa arrived in SAO and meet with the others beyond Asuna and Kirito in 'Hollow Fragment' and I think that this flashback shows it quite well. And with Naruto's deck, it isn't surprising that Naruto would have ninjas in his deck since he is so into being a ninja, right? However, when I saw the newest Yu-Gi-Oh series, Arc-V, on YouTube, the newest main character, Yuya, and Naruto are plenty alike in which both of them have hide themselves behind a 'clown's mask', right? So, Naruto's deck is going to be a mixture of a ninja deck combined with elements of Yuya's deck, so, you can expect plenty of Pendulum Summoning from him, folks! Please read and review to tell what you think, but no 'flames', everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	9. Wings of All Shapes and Sizes

With this latest chapter, I think that plenty of people are thinking: Hey, this is an SAO crossover, but a lot of action is taking place in the 'real world', right? Well, since I figured that my last story took place nearly completely in the 'virtual world', I think that in this sequel that the 'real world' should dominate the scene, but don't worry, there will be plenty of 'virtual world' and ALO action in the near future, everyone! And there will be plenty of surprises that will be joining on the 'virtual action'! Anyway, it is time to sound like a broken record, again, but before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 9: Wings of All Shapes and Sizes**

 _ **July 12, 2025, Neo Domino City, Tops Sector**_

Within the Tops Sector of Neo Domino City, our former Signers, Tuxedo Mask, the Sailor Scouts, other SAO survivors, three Elemental Country ninja, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ryu, and Kasumi are assembled together in Leo's and Luna's former home in which they left after they decided to leave to join their partners overseas where the twins left their home in Yusei's hands with Leo's expression looking like a kid in a candy store as he looks at Naruto.

Leo yells out, "This is so cool! You are the real deal! The real-life Naruto Uzumaki! This is so cool!"

Luna tells Leo, "Oh, Leo."

Tristan says, "Man! First, we get thrown into the future and now, we are meeting real-life ninjas along with the fact that we are meeting with real-life versions of future anime and manga characters."

Tea asks, with a smile, "And this is different from our other adventures how?"

Tristan says, with a nod, "Good point, Tea."

Joey says, "That's the story of our lives, Tristan. When Yug completed the Millennium Puzzle, he and then we found out the world is a lot more complex than we thought."

Yugi says, with a nod, "Yeah." Yugi says, "However, I'm concerned about Paradox's return. Based on what Yusei said, the future that he came from was stopped especially after he put the safety systems in the Ener-D reactor."

Sailor Pluto says, "In which I can confirm that completely."

Yusei says, "And Paradox did say that himself. However, even though we have changed the future, it doesn't mean that the future that he came from just went up and vanished."

Jack asks Yusei, "What are you saying Yusei? That his future is now an alternate future?"

Sailor Pluto says, "That's possible, Jack. Time travel isn't exactly the same. The Time Gates is a linear way of time travel in which anything that changes the past, changes the events after the moment that was changed, but there is also another form of time travel that works on the 'grandfather paradox theory'."

Tea asks, "You mean when a person goes back in time and kills his own grandfather?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "That's correct. In that theory, you don't erase your own existence, but cause the timeline to shift into a new timeline while you remain bound to the 'old timeline'. That timeline still exists, but it isn't the 'main timeline' that it is following anymore."

Crow says, holding his head, "Okay, my head hurts."

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "You aren't the only one, Crow."

Kazuto says, "I'm not surprised. This is complex theories of time and space and I can understand electronics, but there is no way that I can get close to understanding that."

Sailor Celestial says, "No kidding, big brother."

Yusei says, "Anyway, Paradox's return is a major concern. Yliaster is supposed to be finished since we defeated Z-One and the Emperors, but something tells me that there might be elements that don't like how it all ended."

Jack says, "And they might not be the only problem."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Yeah, we have to deal with the Dark Agency."

Sailor Venus says, "When Sailor Moon was 'out of action', they took this chance to gain strength even with us on the job. By the looks of it, they took good advantage of our absence when we went into SAO to rescue Sailor Moon and the others."

Sailor Uranus says, "The only reason that we have an edge is that Nebula and Neo Moon were able to hold the line with the Digidestined's help and we gained reinforcements in the form of Celestial, Sun, and Orion with Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon gaining Valkyrie level Sailor Scout forms."

Sailor Mars says, "That's the good news. The bad news is that we have to deal with all types of attacks lately."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial say in unison, drolly, "Don't remind us."

Crow says, looking at the three Elemental Country ninja, "Anyway, it seems like things are really getting out of control and people that come from famous anime and manga are being brought into our world."

Yusei says, "That Queen's Gate sounds to be very powerful."

Sailor Pluto says, "Indeed, it is. And it gives our enemies an edge in which they may have access to worlds with advanced technology or people with incredible powers equal or stronger than our own."

Rika says, "That's a disturbing thought."

Kazuto says, "Add to the fact that these people that kept Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata imprisoned are into genetics, we could be facing an army of 'super soldiers' to say the least."

Sailor Venus says, drolly, "That's wonderful to think about."

Sakura says, "I hear you girl."

Ryu says, "However, we may have found a way to stop that."

Everyone looks at Ryu and Tuxedo Mask asks, "What do you mean?"

Kasumi says, "I believe that we may have found where their base could be. A friend of ours intercepted a transmission from MIST and it was coming somewhere within Tokyo. We believe that Sailor Mercury could figure it out." Kasumi takes out a chip in which Sailor Mercury takes from Kasumi and inserts it into a slot. Soon enough, Sailor Mercury starts to type into her computer and process the information in which after a short while, she gasps out in shock.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What is it Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, stunned, "I can't believe it! The transmission came from Juuban!"

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Mars asks, "What? Are you sure?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes, I am."

Sailor Pluto says, "The base must be specially shielded against all detection including us."

Ryu says, "However, this transmission doesn't seem to be an authorized transmission, so, it could be a mistake."

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "It could be a lure to trap us."

Sakura says, "That's a good point. If they have been so careful, why would they mess up now? I don't like this."

Naruto says, with a plain tone, "True, but what if they had a dope that mucked up? I mean, if you get so confident in yourself, you might make one mistake, believe it."

Sakura says, with a giggle, "That's surprising coming from you, Naruto."

Naruto retorts, annoyed, "Hey, what's that supposed to mean Sakura?"

Hinata says, "Well, Naruto-kun might have a point."

Sakura says, with a sigh, "I have to agree. It could be possible."

Ryu says, "That's a possibility. Donovan's new organization is based off his operation in DOAETC until after the fourth tournament."

Kasumi says, "However, it looks like he developed his own organization under DOAETC's noses."

Ryu says, "And usually with a vast organization, it is like a chink in their 'armor' and we may have found it. This might be a trap, but there is also the chance that we have waited for."

Sailor Celestial says, "I say that we should take the offensive." When the others look at Sailor Celestial, she says, "We are defenders, true, but sometimes the best defensive is a good offense. If we keep fighting in the city and waiting for attacks, something bad is going to happen. There is something called 'Murphy's Law', right? Not word for word, but I quote: 'Anything bad that can happen, will happen'."

Sailor Uranus says, nodding her head in agreement, "That's right. And there is a reason why it is called 'Murphy's LAW' and not 'theory'."

Sailor Celestial says, "If we get this chance, we have to take it."

Sailor Moon then says, "I agree." The others look at her in surprise especially Tuxedo Mask and the other Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "This is war. If we just wait around and let them attack us like this, innocent people are going to get hurt or worse. And I will not…I refuse to let that happen anymore as long as I can help it." Sailor Moon's right hand turns into a fist and she has a very determined look in her eyes in which plenty of the others know that SAO is deep in her mind.

Naruto says, "We're going too."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Naruto, I would advise that's too dangerous since you are their main targets…"

Naruto says, "So, what? Those rotten jerks kidnapped us from our home and our world and used us as 'lab rats' to create their army of freaks in order to do stuff that I don't even want to think about! If they are like Orochimaru, it gives me shivers down my spine, believe it."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding, Naruto."

Naruto says, with a plain tone, "I'm not going to let them getting anyway with doing it to us or anyone else as well as cause more pain and chaos, believe it! I'm coming with you no matter what!"

Sakura says, "Hey, Naruto, you aren't the only one who wants to stop them. Despite them giving me better 'insight' and all, it feels like they raped me every time that I think about it."

Hinata says, with a nod, "I don't want them to hurt others."

Kazuto says, "If you remember the anime and manga, when Naruto puts his mind to something, you just don't say no to him."

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "Got that right, Kazuto."

Leo says, with a grin, "No kidding! That's why he is so awesome!"

Luna says, with a sigh, "Oh, Leo…"

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Well, since Naruto and his two girlfriends..." Sakura and Hinata blush at Neptune's comment while Naruto blushes and gets nervous at this in which Sailor Neptune says, continuing, "…are coming with us. We should make sure that we are fully prepared."

Sailor Celestial asks Sailor Orion, "Can we count on your help?"

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "Of course."

Sailor Moon says, "Thank you, Orion."

Sailor Orion says, "I'm also grateful to you and Kazuto, Sailor Moon. I also am a Sailor Soldier and my duty is to protect the good and innocent people in the world and the universe."

Sailor Venus says, "And there is one more girl we should consider!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "You mean Sailor Sun?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Yeah! Kari has really shown that she can fight with the best of them!"

Sailor Mars says, "And her boyfriend isn't shabby with the Keyblades combined with his own special powers."

Asuna asks, surprised, "Davis has special powers?"

Keiko asks, "When did this happen?"

Sailor Mars yelps and Sailor Uranus says, "Way to keep the cat out of the bag, Mars."

Sailor Pluto says, "Well, it isn't too surprising since he is the Solaris Prince and heir to the throne of the Sun Kingdom."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Originally, Sailor Sun is actually my younger sister and the Earth Princess who sent to the Solaris Kingdom as the one chosen to wield the powers of Sailor Sun and she was Davis' boyfriend."

Sailor Celestial says, "The union of Davis and Kari and Darien and Serena would have helped to create a greater age." Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "Until HE ruined it…"

As Sailor Celestial's right hand turns into a fist, Kazuto tells her, "Sugu, there is no point in dwelling on the past. All we can do is move onto the future."

Sailor Celestial takes a deep breath and she responds, "Right, big brother."

Just then there is a beeping sound and Sailor Mercury says, taking out a smart phone, "It must be Izzy."

Sailor Mars asks, "How can any sound come out of our sub-space pockets?"

Sailor Mercury responds, "I modified this smart phone to allow a sound to be heard even within our sub-space pockets." Sailor Mercury answers the smart phone and she asks, "Hello?" When she gets a reply, Sailor Mercury says, "It is you, Izzy. We were about to…" Sailor Mercury's eyes widen and she yells out, stunned, "What?! Are you sure?!" The others immediately focus on Sailor Mercury and she says, with a nod, "Right, I understand. I'll tell them. We are going to need assistance on a mission especially Kari. We need to meet in Juuban at the Crown Arcade." Sailor Mercury says, "Thank you. See you then." Sailor Mercury hands up the smart phone, returns it to her sub-space pocket, and takes out her computer in which she starts to push buttons on that.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What was that all about?"

Sailor Mercury is a bit nervous and Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury responds, "Sailor Moon, you, Kazuto, Rika, Asuna, Keiko, Leo, Luna, and Celestial might want to sit down." Sailor Mercury's nervous look gets plenty of the others nervous and Sailor Moon decide to take a seat along with the others in which our view goes outside of a porch and we hear a loud 'WHAT?!" coming from inside of the apartment home as we leave.

 _ **July 13, 2025, somewhere in the Japanese countryside**_

At a hidden MIST base within the Japanese countryside, Donovan and his son, Rig, are walking over to an area where they find none other than Sasuke Uchiha and his current team, Hebi, which means Snake, consisting of Jugo, last of a clan of people that can absorb natural energy to alter their bodies and enhance themselves, but it causes them madness as a result, Suigetsu, a clan from the Land of Water that can turn themselves into water, and Karin, a sensor from the Uzumaki clan with the ability to heal people when they bite her and such her chakra. But with Sasuke and his team are none other than Kabuto, assistant to Orochimaru and having some features of Orochimaru since absorbing Orochimaru's DNA into himself along with others, and none other than Orochimaru, himself, who was supposed absorbed into Sasuke, in which he is surrounded by his Sound Four, Orochimaru's four elite guard ninja that were killed years ago to assist Sasuke to defect from the Leaf Village to Orochimaru.

Donovan says, "I see that your new technique has worked to perfection Orochimaru-dono."

Orochimaru says, "Yes, Donovan-dono. I wasn't exactly interested in a technique that's a 'perfected **Reanimation Jutsu** ', but I can see a good reason to have completely revived subordinates."

Rig asks, "How is that 'bone guy'?"

Kabuto says, with a sly smile, "You mean Kimimaro? Unlike his previous body, his brand new cloned body is completely healthy and ready to go. Orochimaru-sama sent him off to train to get used to using full strength again, but he carefully warned Kimimaro that he won't get sick again, he shouldn't push himself so soon."

Orochimaru says, "I just regained my elite after regaining my physical form after you extracted me from Sasuke."

Sasuke says, plainly, "Forgive me if I'm not glad that you have been removed from me, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru says, with a sly smile, "Oh, really, Sasuke? You seemed to like the power that I had given you."

Sasuke tells Orochimaru, "Listen Orochimaru, we aren't your subordinates anymore. We are your allies and we are no longer Hebi. My name is now Taka to show that. We are only allies because we share one thing in common: The destruction of the Leaf Village."

Orochimaru tells Sasuke, "What about Itachi? Once he knows that you know the truth and you intend to attack the Leaf, he will do everything in his power to stop you."

Sasuke responds, "Then I will crush him. Itachi is too full of the idealism of the First Hokage and they used that to make him their weapon to destroy our clan." Sasuke says, with an enraged glare, "They accused the Uchiha of attacking the village when my clan didn't do anything of the sort! They were the ones that started it! And I will end it for them once and for all!"

Rig asks, "What about 'other brother', kiddo?"

Sasuke glares at Rig and Donovan tells Sasuke, "He will be your greatest obstacle, Sasuke. As you are the reincarnation of elder child of the Six Path Sage, the ancestor of your clan, he is the reincarnation of the younger child of the Sage, the ancestor of the Senju and his clan."

Rig says, with a grin, "You can't call him a 'clan-less orphan' anymore and he comes from a clan that helped found your little former home as much as your clan did."

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes blaze in which nearby guard whip out their pistols at him, but Donovan holds out his hands to make his guards stand in which Sasuke says, "Whatever." Sasuke says, holding his right hand out and turning it into a fist, "As much as I hated to admit it, I always felt a connection with the Dobe and now, I know now. Now that I realize it, the chakra of Indra, my past self, burns inside of me now. I understand this feeling. It is not hatred, but of who was right and who was wrong. Who should be the true chosen heir of the Sage and what was the correct path to peace are the questions burning inside the part of me that's Indra. And there is only one way to settle this." Just then Sasuke unleashes a powerful chakra and he says, as his eyes morph into atomic model like form, "We are the alpha and omega. We are the beginning and end. And I know that there can only be one."

Jugo says, amazed, "Sasuke…"

Suigetsu says, with a whistle, "I really don't get it, but it is going to be big."

Karin says, stunned, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke says, "Don't interfere for either of our sake, Karin. You will be conflicted. You are of the same blood as the Dobe and I'm your team leader. Like it or not, Karin, you may have to force my hand against you."

Karin says, shocked and a bit solemnly, "Right, Sasuke."

Donovan tells Sasuke, "Your power might not be enough against him."

Sasuke tells Donovan, "Don't take me for a fool, Donovan. I know that my power is not enough for him currently especially thanks to you." Sasuke then says, with a wide smirk, "However, I don't have to worry about him right now. You are the one that has to worry. You experimented on him and his precious friends and you let him get away. Now, you are going to pay for it."

Rig asks, annoyed and with a glare, "What was that?"

Sasuke responds, with a sly smirk, "You have a whole manga series about that Dobe and yet, you underestimated him. And those that underestimate him usually pay a high price. Naruto is going to make sure of that."

Just then a holographic screen appears and a male officer shouts out, "Donovan-sama, the Juuban facility is under attack!"

Donovan and Rig gasp and Rig shouts out, "What?!" Soon after, the holographic screen changes to another facility like this one, but it is showing Kasumi clones and armed men dressed like SWAT getting attacked and defeated by the Sailor Scouts including Neo Moon, Nebula, Orion, Sun, and Celestial with Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Magnadramon aiding in causing all sorts of havoc. Rig yells out, "Oh, shit! How did they find that place?!"

Donovan says, "Doesn't matter, my son." Donovan says, with a serious tone, "Activate the self-destruct protocols."

The male officer's face returns to the screen and he says, "I'm sorry, sir. The protocols were disabled just before the attack started and destroyed afterwards. It was Sakura Haruno, who downloaded something into the systems."

Rig yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Sasuke says, "It must have been that genius of those girls and this is what you get for making my former teammate smarter than she was before." Rig glares at Sasuke and he says, with a confident smile, "I warned you and now, you have to deal with my former teammates' and their Hyuga companion's rampage." Sasuke then turns and walks away as Rig glares at him with Sasuke's team, now called Taka or Hawk, following him.

The male officer's face returns to the holographic screen and he asks, "Orders, sir?"

Donovan responds, "Inject a virus and destroy as much data as you can and order an evacuation. All forces are to hold them as much as possible and try to destroy the facility manually."

Orochimaru says, "Once the Fourth Hokage's brat finds what's in there, he won't be pleased with us."

Donovan says, "Especially you, my friend."

Orochimaru says, with a wicked smile, "Not my fault for not keeping the Uzumaki Mask Temple as protected as it should be."

 _ **July 13, 2025, Juuban District**_

In an underground MIST base within Juuban, there is complete chaos as the Sailor Scouts and our three Elemental Country ninja along with Ryu, Kasumi, and assistance from Kasumi's former clan, the Mugen Tenshin, including Kasumi's brother, Hayate, and her half-sister, Ayane. We find Sailor Moon creating an energy shield that protects herself, Neo Moon, and Orion from a barrage of gunfire in which a rain of roses comes down from the roof that disables the guns where Tuxedo Mask is seen from high above.

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Thank you, Tuxedo Mask!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "No problem, Sailor Moon!" Soon after, Hayate and Ayane appear and beat down the group of armed opponents. On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial and Naruto are fighting against a group of Kasumi clones and one of them manages to teleport behind Sailor Celestial.

" **Rasengan!"**

However, the clone gets sent flying by a familiar sphere of chakra from our blond haired ninja right into a piece of equipment causing a good sized explosion. Afterwards, Naruto and Sailor Celestial finish off the group of clones.

Sailor Celestial tells Naruto, "Thanks, Naruto."

Naruto says, with a grin, "No problem, Celestial. I know that you have got my back." Sailor Celestial and Naruto share a 'high-five' and they continue on in which we head to a fight with a mixture of armed guards and Kasumi clones against Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Saturn with Sailor Neptune using her Aqua Mirror to reflect **Sky Torn Blast** back at their opponents in which they get slammed hard and sent flying all over the area.

Sailor Saturn says, "They are fighting hard."

Sailor Uranus says, "It isn't surprising, Firefly."

Sailor Neptune says, "It is best that we keep moving." The three Outer Sailor Scouts continue to move on while Sailor Mercury is working on the computer systems with Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Venus acting as guards.

Sailor Mercury says, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Venus says, "That doesn't sound good."

Sailor Mercury says, "It isn't. They have injected a virus into the system that's destroying the data."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Can you stop it, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, shaking her head, "No, since it is their systems, they have opened it wide open and our virus to disable the security and self-destruct protocols didn't help either. I'm going to save all of the data that I can before the virus destroys it." On the meanwhile, Sailor Sun, Hinata, and Magnadramon enter a room and they gasp at what they are seeing.

Sailor Sun says, shocked, "It can't be…"

Hinata asks, "Naruto-kun?" What they are looking at is a human sized glass cylinder tank in which there is a female version of Naruto, like when Naruto uses his **Sexy Jutsu** , inside surrounded by fluids, a breathing mask covering her mouth and nose, and there is a device like a NervGear over her eyes and scalp with wires transferring some kind of energy into her.

Magnadramon says, "It must be a female clone of him."

Sailor Sun says, taking out a Sailor Scout communicator, "I'm calling the others."

Magnadramon says, "Good idea, Kari." Back with Sailor Moon, she, Orion, Neo Moon, and Tuxedo Mask have another group of Kasumi clones to deal with in which Sailor Neo Moon shows off incredible martial art skills including a mixture of Karate, Kung Fu, and Muay Thai where the Kasumi clones end up in a heap against the group.

Sailor Orion says, with a bit of amazed look on her face, "You are pretty good, Neo Moon."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "I've had some great teachers."

Sailor Moon says, amazed, "I wonder who your teachers are, Neo Moon."

Sailor Neo Moon responds, a bit nervously, "You would be surprised, Sailor Moon." They get to an armored door where there is an electronic lock and they look at it.

Tuxedo Mask says, "We're going to need Mercury to figure out the code."

Sailor Moon says, "There is no time." Sailor Moon takes out one of her swords and cuts open the panel exposing the wires in which Sailor Neo Moon works at them causing the door to go up and open.

Tuxedo Mask asks, suspicious tone in his voice, "And where did you learn that Neo Moon?" Sailor Neo Moon gives a nervous laugh while Sailor Orion looks inside causing her to gasp.

Sailor Moon asks, "What is it, Orion?" Sailor Moon, Neo Moon, and Tuxedo Mask look inside and they give shocked looks at what they see. Sometime afterwards, everyone in the 'assault team', minus Moon, Neo Moon, Orion, and Tuxedo Mask, are assembled in the room with the female clone of Naruto inside.

Naruto says, annoyed, "I'm getting really pissed!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Based on the files, this is 'Project Naruko'."

Sailor Celestial says, drolly, "That's original."

Sailor Mars says, "I'm worried about that device on her head and those wires sending that energy. It is some kind of 'dark energy' and it is also familiar to me."

Sailor Sun asks, "Familiar, Mars?"

Sailor Uranus says, curious tone in her voice, "I'm getting the same feeling."

Sailor Nebula says, looking over, "And I think that I know what it is." Sailor Nebula points to area to the left and behind the tube containing the female clone of Naruto, Naruko, in which the others look and gasp to see several more tubes in which one of them contains none other than Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage of the Leaf, standing within the tube and looking like he has been revived with a **Reanimation** jutsu.

Naruto asks, shocked, "Dad?"

Hinata asks, stunned, "But how?"

Sakura says, "Look at him! He has been revived with **Reanimation**!"

Naruto says, "But how? Dad used the **Reaper Death Seal** and those that use it can be taken out of the Shinigami's stomach!"

Sailor Venus says, snapping her fingers, "Wait! The Uzumaki Mask Temple!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "The Shinigami Mask! They must have used it to release the first four Hokages sealed inside!"

Sakura says, "And I know what that energy is! It is the Nine-Tailed Fox! They are transferring the half that the Fourth Hokage sealed in himself into Naruto's female clone!"

Kurama responds, _**"The pink haired harpy is correct, kit. Your female clone is getting the half of me that your wretched father took from me!"**_

Sailor Mercury says, "And that device is a Full-Dive device based on the NervGear. It is sending this clone's mind into a virtual world based on Naruto's memories!"

Naruto yells out, stunned, "What? They copied my memories!"

Izzy says, with a nod, "And using them to mold your female clone into their version of you by making her experience a version of your life especially your childhood."

Yolei says, shocked, "That's just sick!"

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "I must agree."

Naruto says, with an enraged tone, "That does it! They are using my dad for their own sick games! I'm really getting ticked, believe it!"

Hinata asks, "But how did they get their hands on **Reanimation** jutsu?"

Sakura says, "There is only one person that could, but he is supposed to be dead by Sasuke's hands."

Naruto says, with a low growl, "Orochimaru."

Sailor Venus says, "They could have used Sasuke's Curse Seal or a Curse Seal from anyone else he marked in order to release him. Remember, a piece of that snake's spirit is inside each seal to allow him to take over a person more easily."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Yuck! It makes gross just thinking about it."

Hinata asks, "So, what do we do?"

Naruto says, "We release my dad, that's what!"

Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto, he has been revived by **Reanimation**. He could have been 'programmed' to attack us if we break him out of there. We need to find a way to break him free of whoever's control he is under."

Sailor Celestial says, as her broach glows, "I may have an idea. I've been practicing with my powers and one of my powers is the power of Rebirth from Sailor Saturn."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Are you saying that you could…?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Maybe." Sailor Celestial closes her eyes as she focuses her power and her broach glows with incredible strength.

" **Celestial Aurora Restoration!** "

Sailor Celestial's broach opens and she unleashes a powerful beam right Minato's unmoving form in which he starts to glow, but the cracks on his 'revived form' start to vanish and grey non-living 'skin' starts to gain 'life' into it before the tube shatters into pieces from a burst of rainbow energy in which when the rainbow energy fades, a fully living Minato Namikaze collapses towards the ground in which Sailor Uranus manages to grab him and drag him away from the shattered glass. Sailor Mercury then goes over and scans him in which her eyes widen.

Sailor Mercury says, "He is completely alive! He has a pulse and a heartbeat! He is a complete living being!"

Hinata says, amazed, "You did it."

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "You were awesome, Celestial, believe it!" Naruto then hugs Sailor Celestial in which she blushes and stumbles in which Naruto asks, releasing her, "Oops! Was that much?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a sigh, "No, Naruto, I'm fine. That technique takes a good amount out of me. In fact, if I wasn't in Valkyrie form, I would have collapsed."

Sailor Mercury says, with a serious tone, "Minato-san is revived, but the bad news is that the transfer is complete. Naruto's female clone has the other half of the Nine-Tailed Fox."

Yolei says, "That's not good."

Sailor Mercury says, "But the 'induction process' isn't complete yet."

Naruto says, "That's all I need to know! Let's save her!" Before anyone could say or do anything else, Naruto runs up to the tube and smashes it open causing the fluids inside to flood out as well as send Naruto's female clone flying out with the NervGear device being detached and flung off her head in which she lands in Naruto's arms.

Sakura yells out, annoyed, "Naruto! You could have killed her! That was based on the NervGear! What if there was a failsafe to fry her brain?!"

Naruto says, nervously, "Oops."

Sakura says, with a sigh, "Well, I can't blame you. It doesn't matter if the person was brought into the world naturally or through some kind of 'man-made process', you would go and do that."

Naruto says, "She didn't ask to be 'born', Sakura. Besides, she is now the closest thing that I have to a sister."

Sailor Mars asks, "How did they create a virtual world so easily?"

Cody says, "I know. It was 'The Seed'."

Sailor Celestial says, slapping her forehead, "That's right. Before we left SAO, Kayaba gave my brother that portable VRMMO development package and after we confirmed that it was safe, we had it posted on the net for anyone to use in order to help VRMMO and Full-Dive to recover from the damage that they took from that sicko and what he had done."

Sailor Mercury says, "It looks like that despite our 'safety precautions' including a program to 'watch out' for programming similar to the 'kill switch' of Sword Art Online as well as log out disablement programs, it seems like the 'wrong kind of people' got their hands on 'The Seed'."

Tai says, with a nod, "Big time."

Mimi says, looking at the female clone of Naruto, "Poor girl."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding, Mimi. She may be a lot like Naruto. But how will she react to learn that her 'life' was nothing, but a lie? I doubt that it will go well."

Matt says, "No kidding, bro."

Sailor Moon's voice calls out, "Then we will help her, Matt. All of us and right now, we have a special surprise for Naruto." Everyone then looks towards the direction of Sailor Moon's voice and they gasp to see her supporting none other than Naruto's mother, Kushina Uzumaki, fully alive and well and wearing only a towel around her frame to keep her modesty.

Naruto asks, shocked, "Mom?"

Kushina looks at Naruto and she asks, surprised, "Naruto-kun? My little boy?"

Sora asks, stunned, "But how?" Soon after, Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Neo Moon, and Sailor Orion enter the room supporting a young blond haired woman who's blond hair is tied in a ponytail and another young lady, looking to be Naruto's age or so, with short mint green hair, orange eyes, and dark skin are being escorted in with towels wrapped around them to keep their modesty.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Orochimaru. Based on what we found, he is back and they are using the cloning technology of MIST in order to create a technique that can completely revive someone."

Hinata asks, "What would Orochimaru want with a technique like that?"

Sakura says, with a sneer, "An alternate way to revive himself if no Curse Seals are available."

Sailor Mercury says, with her visor on, "And it looks like it worked since my scans show that they are completely alive and well with no complications. I will need to do a more extensive examination, but it looks like that they did it."

Sakura says, with a snarl, "Just great." Soon after, the female clone of Naruto, Naruko, is wrapped up and Kushina is shocked to see her and Minato.

Kushina asks, "Minato-kun? And a girl that looks like my boy? What's going on here?"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Long story, Lady Kushina."

Davis says, "Right now, let's blow this poor version of a mad scientist lab and I mean, blow as blow it into tiny pieces."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Now, you are speaking my language, believe it!"

Hinata tells Naruto, "Naruto-kun, we should make sure that there is no else in here."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Hinata's right."

Naruto says, "Good point."

Sailor Celestial says, "We're going to need to split up. Some of us take them back to the surface and to a safe place while the rest of us make sure that we cleaned it out in which he blow it to kingdom come."

Tuxedo Mask says, "I think that Sakura and Sailor Mercury should go since they are medical experts."

Sailor Mercury says, "I agree."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Ditto."

Davis says, "They are going to need an escort just in case the bad dudes are planning a dirty trick and a sneak attack."

Tai says, "Our partners and we can handle that." Much of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners nod their heads in agreement with Tai.

Sailor Moon says, "Venus, you, Mars, and Jupiter help them that regard."

Sailor Sun tells Sailor Orion, "They are going to need a pair of good eyes too."

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "Understood."

Ken says, "Stay safe."

Davis says, with a grin, "No big, Ken." Soon after, Sakura, the Inner Sailor Scouts, minus Moon, Sailor Orion, and the Digidestined and their Digimon, minus, Davis, Sailor Sun, and their two Digimon partners, take off for the surface with the Mugen Tenshin clan providing support from the shadows as they escort Kushina and the other two with her along with the revived Minato Namikaze, still unconscious, and the unconscious Naruko, out of the lab and to the surface while the others search the lab for anything else of 'value'. When they are done, they blow the facility to pieces with complete destruction and nothing in it is salvable by their enemies.

 _ **July 13, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Within Lazar's office in Neo Domino City, Lazar is laughing his head off when he sees the video images of smoke and dust coming from the destruction of the hidden facility of MIST within Juuban.

Lazar says, with a smirk, "Ha! Serves those fools right!"

The group of figures from before, Lazar's new 'bosses', are on a holographic screen and the male leader says, "Don't get too cocky, Lazar. It was just one facility. Donovan has many others. He had years to plan for the day when he would have to leave DOAETC."

Lazar says, with a sigh, "Point taken."

The female figure says, "But it is progress. However, there is some bad news."

Lazar asks, curiously and concerned, "What bad news?"

The female figure responds, "Minaka has made his move."

Lazar yells out, stunned, "What?!"

The male leader responds, "It's true, Lazar. Sekirei have started to appear and fight in Tokyo."

Lazar says, with a sneer, "Bastard. He is just trying to 'one up' Kayaba. I can see why his own family disowned him. He is fruit cake."

The male leader retorts, "A powerful fruitcake in the form of political and economic power, Lazar. You know that. And it isn't just Japan that he has that kind of power in."

Lazar says, with a snarl, "I know, sir."

The female figure says, "Thanks to what happened with Sword Art Online and the fallout of Argus along with the 'damage' to RCT, Minaka has gotten plenty of 'influence' in the Full-Dive market."

Lazar says, "And the 'market' when it comes to dueling, I know. However, I don't get why he spread his influence around so much. Dueling and Full-Dive doesn't have anything to do with his plans."

The male leader says, "True, but Duel Monsters has gone from a card game in the time of the King of Games, Yugi Moto, to an important institution in our time. And Full-Dive, which is still in its infancy and still suffering from the 'SAO Incident', is quickly becoming more than just a new form of entertainment. It could lead to a whole new interconnected virtual world and universe."

Lazar says, with a nod, "I see, sir. Point taken."

The male leader says, "We need to keep a close eye on him and his Sekirei Plan, Lazar. We still don't know how it factors into the war ahead as well as what side Minaka is truly on."

Lazar says, "Most likely, he is on his own side much like Kayaba."

The female leader says, with a nod, "It is most likely, but we are going to have to see. Right now, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has claimed Stardust Spark Dragon and becoming a Duel Priest. We believe that like her sister, Sammy Tsukino, will also be a Signer and Duel Priest as well which means that Power Tool Mecha Dragon will be coming into his possession. It only leaves Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon."

The male leader responds, "Don't be so sure. The Duel Dragon versions of the Signer Dragons are the only Duel Dragons out there."

Lazar asks, "What do you mean sir?"

The male leader retorts, "Kayaba had a dragon of his own too and we aren't sure where the 'card form' of that dragon ended up." Lazar's eyes widen at the implication of those words and he can't help to wonder what's ahead for them.

 _ **July 14, 2025, ALO, Ryne**_

Within Agil's ship within Ryne in Svart Alfheim, many of our heroes and heroines that were part of the raid, in their ALO avatars, are assembled in which they talk to Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, and the like about what happened on the raid yesterday in which they are amazed to say the least.

Silica asks, "So, Naruto-san has his parents back?"

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yep."

Leafa says, "Most likely, they used the Shinigami Mask from the Uzumaki Mask Temple to free the spirit of Naruto's dad from the reaper's belly exactly like in the anime and manga."

Lisbeth says, "Sounds about right."

Kirito says, "What I'm worried about is that Orochimaru snake. Last time that I checked, Naruto and his two friends came here during his training to perfect his **Rasenshuriken** technique and he should be still sealed inside of Sasuke in which he was sealed away in a gourd that's part of Itachi Uchiha's **Susanoo** causing him to be sealed away until he was revived during the Fourth Great Ninja War."

Kendo says, "We theorize that it is possible that they used the same way that Sasuke did it in the anime and manga."

Haruka says, "There is also the possibility that character that a lot of Naruto fans love to hate in this world too."

Klein asks, "You mean Sasuke Uchiha?"

Kirito asks Klein, "You read the Naruto anime and manga?"

Klein responds, "Who hasn't Kirito?"

Lisbeth says, with a smirk, "That's a surprise. I thought that a samurai like you wouldn't be into ninjas."

Klein retorts, "A ninja is a samurai's ultimate opponent, I'll have you know. A good warrior knows to study his opponent so he'll know how to beat him or her in the future."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Right."

Silica says, "Well, it is good that Naruto-san has got his parents back."

Hino says, "Good for Naruto and bad for the Leaf Village."

Minako says, with a smirk, "Yeah. You know what kind of personality that Kushina-san has and once she learns about her boy's life, you know what she is going to do when she gets back to her world." Plenty of the others can't help to their heads and quite a few of them sweat drop knowing exactly what Minako and how she was right on the money.

 _ **July 14, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Inside of Hayabusa Village, Naruto, Sakura, wearing a pair of glasses that gives her a 'cute smart look', Hinata, Ryu, and Kasumi are trying to train and/or relax while Kushina is on a rampage throughout village. Her target: None other than her revived husband and Naruto's father: Minato Namikaze.

Minato dodges quite a few kunai and Kushina shouts out, angrily, "Come back here and take your lumps like a Hokage!"

Minato responds, "Well, I'm not the Hokage anymore, Kushina-chan." Minato yelps as he dodges several chakra chains from Kushina.

Kushina yells out, "I knew that I should have taken the Kyuubi with me to the grave!"

Minato shouts out, "Kushina-chan, the whole world was at stake! Naruto is the one to save our world from destruction and that manga proved I'm right!"

Kushina shouts out, angrily, "Like I give a damn, you know?! Our baby boy has suffered because of those backstabbers in the village and they tried to erase my clan from history, you know!"

Minato responds, nervously, "You think that I'm happy with that?! If it wasn't for Uzumaki knowledge of sealing jutsu, I wouldn't be the ninja that I became! I owe everything to your clan!"

Kushina retorts, strongly, "You're damn well right, Minato!" Minato yelps as he continues to dodge his wife's attacks while the others watched with mixed reactions.

Sakura tells Naruto, "Have I told you how thankful I am that you saved me from your mother?"

Hinata tells Sakura, "About twenty times not counting this one, Sakura. You really owe Naruto-kun."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No joke." After another explosion, Sakura says, amazed, "You are truly an Uzumaki, Naruto. And you are really your mother's boy. She is a boundless amount of energy."

Naruto says, a bit nervously, "That's one way of putting it."

Hinata asks Sakura, "Sakura, why are you wearing glasses? Are your eyes all right?"

Sakura responds, "They're just fine, Hinata. Ever since my new intelligent starting showing itself, I've been getting this urge to wear glasses. I really hope that those bakas didn't do anything weird."

Naruto says, shivering, "Tell me about it, Sakura."

Sakura says, "Anyway, these are glasses like Shion-san's glasses. They are just frames with bulletproof material."

Naruto says, "Bulletproof glasses? That's pretty cool, believe it!"

Sakura tells Naruto, "I doubt that it will work too well. I should they are made with bullet-resistant material and I'm not sure that there is enough to handle a handgun much less a rifle bullet." Just then they hear another explosion and everyone looks to see Minato dodging another assault from his pissed off wife.

Kushina yells out, angrily, "And don't forget those wretched pervert for a teacher! Not only did he left our baby boy to suffer for his precious 'research', he tried to turn him into a pervert!"

Minato yells out, nervously, "Kushina-chan, I'm not happy about that either as well as the Third Hokage-sama for his failure! He may be an old man and lost his wife to you know who, but he is still a Hokage and not only does he have to think about the village, but every single person in it including our boy! However, let's not forget Tsunade!"

Kushina stops in her tracks and she says, irritated, "Yeah, I remember! I can't believe her! She is Uzumaki by blood! By blood! She only went back to the village when my boy had to drag her butt back there! If I see her and that pervert of a teacher of yours, I'm going to make sure that they know how I feel about them loud and clear!"

 _ **July 14, 2025 (Earth Time), Elemental Countries, Hidden Leaf Village**_

Within the Leaf Village, we find ourselves in training ground 7 where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, when they were younger, took Kakashi's test to formally become a Genin team where Tsunade and Jiraiya are walking over to meet a group composed of ninja that knew Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata best in which they get a cold shiver down their spines in which they look at each other.

Jiraiya asks, nervously, "Tsunade, did you just get a cold shiver like the Shinigami was breathing down our necks?"

Tsunade says, her expression showing nervousness, "You, too, huh? It feels like someone that we know is really pissed off at us and our lives are in mortal danger."

Jiraiya asks, confused, "Who that we know would be angry enough that our lives would be threatened? Who could threaten our lives?" Just then Shizune hands Tsunade something and the color of her face drained slightly in which Jiraiya doesn't like her expression.

Tsunade says, nervously, "Jiraiya…I just won the lottery."

Jiraiya says, nervously, "Tell me that you are joking."

Tsunade retorts, annoyed, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Jiraiya says, the color of his face growing paler, "Now, I'm really worried." Tsunade nods her head as she and Jiraiya go over to the people assembled before them including Kakashi, Yamato, Team Guy, Team 8, minus Hinata, and Team 10 in which Tsunade and Jiraiya notice that Kakashi looked a bit nervous.

 _ **July 14, 2025, Motomiya home**_

Inside of the Motomiya apartment home, the young woman that was attacked by the two sisters with lightning attacks slowly wakes up and looks up to see Mr. Motomiya and Mrs. Motomiya looking at him.

The young woman says, amazed, "You!"

Mrs. Motomiya says, "It has been a while, Uzume."

The young woman asks, "Where am I?"

Mrs. Motomiya responds, "You are at my home. Thankfully, my children are playing ALO right now."

The young woman asks, "ALO?"

Mrs. Motomiya replies, "Alfheim Online. The popular VRMMO for the Amusphere."

The young woman nods in understanding and Mr. Motomiya asks, "What's going on here?"

The young woman responds, "I was attacked by Hibiki and her hot-headed sister, Hikari, when I went for an errand by Miya. They recently got winged too."

Mrs. Motomiya asks, "They did? Do you know who, Uzume?"

The young woman, Uzume, responds, "The best friend of Miya's husband: Seo."

Mr. Motomiya says, with a smirk, "I should have known."

Mrs. Motomiya tells Uzume, "Uzume, I think that you should return back to Miya. I don't want my children involved in this and they already have enough on their plate."

Uzume responds, "Yeah, I know. With what happened with SAO and the monster attacks in Tokyo and such, but it is going to get worst, Tamaki. Minaka took this chance to start Phase One."

Mrs. Motomiya yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Uzume says, with a sigh, "It's true, Tamaki."

Mrs. Motomiya says, in a really pissed off tone of voice, "That worthless snake!"

Mr. Motomiya says, solemnly, "I can never understand him anymore."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a snort, "I can. He is an egotistical nutjob that rivals Kayaba himself!"

Uzume says, with a nod, "I don't know about that madman, Kayaba, but something tells me that you are right, Tamaki."

Mrs. Motomiya asks, "How did you find out, Uzume?"

Uzume responds, "Matsu is living with Miya and she has hacked into MBI's network."

Mr. Motomiya says, "Clever girl."

Uzume says, with a smile, "She is a 'brain type' Sekirei after all."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "This is a nightmare. First, SAO. Then there is the monster attacks which include Digimon and my son and his friends are to help the Sailor Scouts in which I worry every day about them…"

Uzume says, nervously, "Tamaki, there is something else." Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya look at Uzume and she says, "I think that I found my Ashikabi."

Mrs. Motomiya asks, shocked, "You did? When? Who?'

Uzume responds, nervously, "There was this Sailor Scout girl with a strange cat Digimon that she called Gatomon."

Mrs. Motomiya asks, "Wait! Did you say Gatomon?"

Uzume says, "Yeah."

Mrs. Motomiya slaps herself on the forehead and Mr. Motomiya says, with a sigh, "You might be taking about our son's girlfriend."

Uzume says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Mrs. Motomiya says, with a groan, "I'm never going to get used to this."

Mr. Motomiya says, with a smile, "Considering who his parents are, it shouldn't be so surprising."

Mrs. Motomiya responds, drolly, "Don't remind me honey."

Uzume asks, "Tamaki, what should I do?"

Mrs. Motomiya tells Uzume, "Uzume, just return to Miya for now and tell her that I'm going to need to be updated." Uzume gets to her feet as she prepares to leave and Mrs. Motomiya can't help to worry about the future for many a reason.

 _ **July 15, 2025, Masaki Shrine**_

Out in the Japanese countryside, we head over to a regular Shinto shrine known as the Masaki shrine for the family that runs this shrine. Sweeping in front of the main temple complex, there is a young teenage boy with short spiky black hair with a bit of it tied in a tiny ponytail at the rear of his scalp, brown eyes, and wearing regular teenage clothing. His name is Tenchi Misaki, the grandson of Katsuhito Masaki, the current head of the shrine, and he is spending another summer vacation in his grandfather's shrine through it isn't too surprising since his whole house was moved from the suburban neighborhood to the countryside where it is to this day.

Tenchi says, with a sigh, "Just another day. Well, after all the nuts things that I went through, it is pretty nice for once. It is a good thing that I'm not in the city right now. First, there was all that insanity with Sword Art Online that happened after everyone arrived on Earth. I got rid of my NervGear after that and these days, I'm glad that I missed out on the retail version as well as the guys. However, it seems like Sasami is enjoying the new Amusphere and I'm not surprised that she is a fan of ALO." Tenchi says, with a sigh, "But it seems like Ryoko has gotten into it too and I'm not surprised that she would be into a game like Gun Gale Online. She is a space pirate after all."

Just then a sagely male voice says, "Indeed, Tenchi." Tenchi turns to see an elderly man with grey hair tied in a ponytail, wearing simple glasses in front of his violet eyes, and wearing white and blue Shino kimono. He is Tenchi's grandfather, Katsuhito Masaki, head of the Masaki shrine.

Tenchi says, "Grandpa."

Katsuhito says, "It is a brand new world that's forming, Tenchi. A world where the lines of 'fantasy' and 'reality' are blurring and where 'digital' and 'real' are also crossing over. The Full-Dive technology is a revolution in the making Tenchi. You should know that it is just more than entertainment."

Tenchi says, "Yes, I know. They already have Full-Dive medical units call Medicuboids in which they can only be used by terminally ill patients, but they will be able to help people with all sorts of problems."

Katsuhito says, with a nod, "Correct, Tenchi. However, with the formation of a 'new world', there is a time of chaos."

Tenchi says, "Yeah. And that 'chaos' was Sword Art Online. I just don't get why Kayaba would do this and I was so shocked. From the few pictures on him, he doesn't seem the guy to go nuts. He wasn't the social type, but he didn't seem like that kind of guy."

Katsuhito says, "Yes, I understand, Tenchi. However, you don't really know a person unless you get up close and personal with them and even then you might not truly understand them unless you can what's underneath the 'veil' that they put over themselves, Tenchi. You met Kayaba personally once and even you didn't see what his plans were."

Tenchi asks, "Wait! I met Kayaba?"

Katsuhito tells Tenchi, "Have you forgotten already? Don't you remember that summer just before you released Ryoko?" Tenchi flinches at his grandfather mentioning when he released the entrapped space pirate that now lives with him and he then thinks back to that summer around two years ago in which he remembers sweeping the stairs in which none other than Kayaba comes up and requests a meeting with his grandfather.

Tenchi yelps and he says, "That's right! It was him! It was Kayaba! Wait! What was he doing here? Why did he want to see you? Hold on!"

Katsuhito says, "Calm down, Tenchi!"

Tenchi takes a deep breath and he says, "Grandpa, I don't get it. Why did Kayaba come here? I can't see why he would come here."

Katsuhito says, "He left something behind to be given to certain people after he had done what he planned to do."

Tenchi asks, his eyes widening, "Wait! Grandpa, did you know what Kayaba was planning?"

Katsuhito responds, "No, I don't. However, knowing the truth about him, I knew that he was planning something that would be a terrible tragedy and I knew that I couldn't stop him."

Tenchi asks, surprised, "Huh? Know the truth about Kayaba?"

Katsuhito tells Tenchi, "Tenchi, we are heading to Tokyo. In fact, we are going into the districts of Juuban and Odiaba."

Tenchi asks, surprised, "Huh? Why?"

Katsuhito says, "It is time for us to play our roles, no matter how little it is, to end Sword Art Online."

Tenchi asks, confused, "Wait! What are you talking about grandpa? Sword Art Online ended several months ago. What are you saying?"

Katsuhito responds, "The 'death game' may have long ended, but the final 'end game' of Kayaba's legacy has yet to begin Tenchi. The current 'war' in Tokyo is a sign of that and in fact, things are accelerating faster than they should have been. We must act now." Katsuhito turns to walk away and he says, "By the way, before we go, tell your father that we are going to have a lot of 'guests' coming and I mean a lot of 'guests'."

Tenchi says, nervously, "Okay…"

Katsuhito says, "Our first stop will be the residences of Suguha Kirigaya and Serena Tsukino."

Tenchi asks, "Huh? Who are they? And why are we visiting them?"

Katsuhito responds, "You know them as Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, Tenchi. Have you been living under a rock all this time?" Tenchi yelps out in shock as his grandfather walks away leaving a stunned Tenchi in his wake and when he enters the house, there is a female that looks like an adolescence with long pink hair and green eyes in which while she looks like an adolescence, her eyes show centuries and many millennia of knowledge and experience.

The child-like female tells Katsuhito, "So, you are going through with it?"

Katsuhito says, "In my own way, Washu."

The child-like female responds, "I hear that the 'black sheep' of that 'branch' of your family on Earth is making his move."

Katsuhito says, with a nod, "Yes. There is a reason that Minaka was banished from the family, Washu."

The child-like female, Washu Hakubi, says, "I have to say that I am curious about his work through I have to admit that he is pretty 'nuts'."

Katsuhito retorts, with a smile, "That's surprising coming from you, Washu."

Washu retorts, with a smirk, "There is a difference between insanity and genius, Lord Katsuhito."

Katsuhito says, with a smile, "That's left to be seen with you, Washu." Washu playfully sticks her tongue out at Katsuhito in which both of them gain seriously looks as they look towards the skies in the direction of Tokyo.

Washu says, "Kagato was looking for one of the greatest energies in the universe and what he didn't know is that one of them was hidden within someone that seems like a little girl with a talent for Japanese swordplay."

Katsuhito says, "Queen Serenity did her job so well that not even Chaos hidden with Sailor Galaxia even noticed. I told Kagato that if such a 'great energy' existed that it can't be wielded by humans. Well, I was partially correct. It can't be wielded by 'regular humans' and I doubt that even Tenchi could wield Sailor Celestial's power."

Washu says, "It also not just hers anymore. I'm surprised that someone that's supposed to be a comic book character also had this great power."

Katsuhito says, "He is the balance to Sailor Celestial herself. In life, there is light and dark, yin and yang, male and female, and the like, Washu. However, I dare say that she and her sister are more 'dark' than 'light' and the boy is dangerous close to the 'twilight'."

Washu asks, "Is there anything that could stop them from being engulfed in 'darkness'?"

Katsuhito says, "One who has started to regain his 'light' and bares the same power as my grandson as well as the power of the Star Dragon King."

Washu says, with a nod, "I see." Washu says, "Well, the preparations are complete."

Katsuhito says, nodding his head, "Thank you, Washu. When we are gathered up, we shall go as soon as possible." Katsuhito then looks towards the dinner table and when Washu does the same, they see a strange chest in which Katsuhito and Washu narrow their eyes against.

 _ **July 15, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Inside of Hayabusa Village, Ryu, Kasumi, Minato, wearing attire similar to his days as a ninja and Fourth Hokage, Kushina, wearing something similar to when she gave birth to Naruto, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and another kunoichi.

This young kunoichi is a young woman of around 21 years of age with amber eyes and long black hair tied in a ponytail. Her outfit consists of with a white top with red ribbon edges and red kunoichi styled pants. Her name if Momiji and she belongs to the Dragon Shrine Maidens, the guardians of the sacred temple of this ninja village.

All of them are assembled in front of a scrolls that's rolled open to reveal a golden Asian dragon inside of a yin-yang symbol in which there are a group of half-a-dozen people in typical ninja attire similar to Ryu's attire with a golden one in the center.

Sakura asks, "The Elemental Dragon Ninja?"

Momiji responds, "It is a legend of our village of seven chosen ones with the one of the center being the chosen heir of the one that brought the way of shinobi to our lands and the others being his or her brothers and sisters in arms. Each one of these 'guardians' wielding a single elemental power: Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Light, and Shadow."

Minato asks, "Shadow?"

Ryu tells Minato, "As you already must know, light can't exist without shadow and shadow can't exist without light. In fact, your name Kage is our language's word for 'shadow' and despite our various difference, we, shinobi, fight in and with the shadows."

Minato says, "Yes, you are right."

Sakura asks, "What is the power of the person in the center then?"

Momiji responds, "The 'Golden Ninja', the ninja of creation."

Hinata asks, amazed, "Ninja of Creation?"

Naruto says, amazed, "Whoa! That kind of guy or gal sounds really powerful, believe it."

Ryu says, with a nod, "Yes, Naruto. Remember, Etherion is the power of creation itself as you remember. The Dragon Ninja of Creation not only holds the power of his or her guardians, but so much more. And this one is able to wield all of the sacred golden weapons."

Sakura asks, "Golden weapons?'

Momiji says, "Half-a-dozen powerful weapons forged by the first great master and founder of ninjutsu, the way of the ninja, of our world, Sakura. The Sword of Fire, The War Fan of Wind, the Scythe of Earth, the Shuriken of Water, The Bow of Light, and the Kunai of Shadows."

Ryu says, "Of which, we have one of them." Ryu claps his hands and out from a panel in a wall, a stand containing a beautiful golden samurai style sword with the hilt design like the head of a dragon appears.

Kasumi asks, "Is this…?"

Momiji says, with a nod, "The Sword of Fire, Kasumi."

Hinata says, "It's beautiful."

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"And deadly, gaki. I sense great power from that sword."**_

Kushina says, with a whistle, "This is no joke. It may look like a piece of decoration at first glance, but I can see that this is a deadly weapon. The blade is so sharp that you can cut someone in half, you know."

As Kushina reaches for the sword, Ryu says, "I wouldn't try it, Lady Kushina." Kushina was about to retort, but when she yanks the sword from the stand, she yelps as collapses to the floor in which her husband runs over to her.

Minato asks, "Kushina, are you okay?"

Kushina responds, annoyed, "No, I'm not!" Kushina tries to yank the sword from the floor and straining to do so in which when she gives up, she yells out, "Damn! That sword feels like it is as big as your head on Hokage Mountain, Minato, you know!"

Minato tries to lift up and he says, when he is unable to do so, "It feels like lifting a mountain."

Kushina yells out, annoyed, "I just said that you know!" Hinata tries to lift the sword, but she is unable to do in which Sakura can't help to get a strange feeling in which when Hinata goes back, Sakura goes up to the sword.

Naruto asks Hinata, concerned, "Are you okay, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata responds, "I'm okay, Naruto-kun."

As Sakura puts her hands on the sword, Minato says, "I wouldn't even…" However, just then Sakura lifts the sword with relative ease causing everyone else to gasp in shock including Sakura herself. Soon after, the sword glows as a golden aura surrounds Sakura's form and her clothes change into a pink version of Kasumi's regular outfit with the insignia of the Leaf Village on the back of the top surrounded by a golden dragon.

Sakura yells out, stunned, "Huh?!"

Ryu says, "It seems like the sword has chosen its owner and you are now the Dragon Kunoichi of Fire."

Sakura couldn't say a word and she then says, nervously, "Oh, boy…"

Kurama says, with a giggle and sly tone, _**"It seems good for the harpy. She always tends to be a real hot head much like a certain gaki and his mother."**_

 _ **July 15, 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Within the kitchen of the Kirigaya household, Suguha is practicing her typical kendo sword techniques with a _Shinai_ , which is usually a bamboo practice sword in the use of kendo, but she shakes her head.

Kazuto comes over and he asks, "What's wrong, Sugu?"

Suguha says, "Had a weird dream last night."

Kazuto asks, "Weird dream?"

Suguha responds, "If I told you, you would freak out."

Kazuto asks, with a smile, "With all that happened, how could anything freak me out?"

As Kazuto takes a sip from a boxed juice, Suguha says, plainly, "Okay…I dreamed that I was in the Town of Beginnings on Aincrad."

Kazuto gains an expression of surprises, spits out the juice, and he yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Told you so, big brother."

Kazuto tells Suguha, nervously, "Sugu, tell me that it was some kind of weird dream and not some kind of 'vision'."

Suguha responds, with a sigh, "No such darn luck." Suguha says, "The 'dream' that I had in which I found myself in what looks like the Town of Beginnings on Aincrad and I should know since the Silver Millennium version and the SAO version are practically the same. I was dressed a lot like I was as Leafa, but my face was exactly as I am now. I was in the middle of players dressed in SAO 'starter gear'. Then everything turned to black and white like in a manga or one of those old black and white cartoons expect a strange girl." Kazuto's attention becomes serious and Suguha says, "She was completely in color with short violet hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a dress. None of the others seem to notice her and they go by her like she wasn't really there. We look at each other and she says: 'I am here. I am here on Aincrad. You must return. Where it began is where it must end. Return to Aincrad and find…The final legacy of Sword Art Online.' That's what she said."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"The final legacy of Sword Art Online?"_

Suguha says, "Just then she fade away and then I 'surrounded' by the various boss monsters of Sword Art Online before it stops in which you, I, Serena, and Naruto along with various others are inside of the Ruby Palace where I see him…Kayaba. He is there in his 'real life' form and the two of us start walking towards each other. However, the two of them are then running in which I transform into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and he transforms into Heathcliff. When we reach other, we clash with our Keyblades and the field transforms into a vast rocky wasteland filled with Keyblades implanted into the ground. And that's it."

Kazuto says, "Any regular person would say that it was just a freaky dream."

Suguha responds, "Well, we aren't 'regular people', big brother." Just then there is a phone ringing and the two of them head inside in which Kazuto answers the phone.

Kazuto says, "Hello? Oh, Serena!" Kazuto then expression turns into one of surprise and then of shock in which he says, stunned, "What?! It disappeared?! But how?! Okay! We'll meet you and the others at the café!"

When Kazuto hangs up the phone, Suguha says, "I'm not getting a good feeling about that.'

Kazuto says, "You shouldn't. Aincrad just disappeared from the Digital World."

Suguha yells out, stunned, "What?! When?!"

Kazuto says, "By the looks of it, just recently. We heading to the café to discuss this." Without any other words needed to be said, Suguha rushes to her room to change out of her training dogi and hakama, Kazuto can't help to have a bad feeling to come that history is about to repeat itself once more as the battle between Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace at the end of SAO is foremost in his mind.

 _ **July 15, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Inside of the Dicey Café, our heroes and heroines, Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Sailor Scouts of the Moon Kingdom, including Molly and Rini, Jun, Suguha, Kazuto, Silica, Kotone, Rika, Asuna, and Ryoutarou with Andrew working in front of the bar of his café as per usual.

Raye shouts out, "How can a big old castle just vanish like that? It may be made of digital information, but nothing disappears just like that!"

Davis says, "You think that we have an idea? Plus, this kind of stuff kind of happens in the Digi-World a lot!"

Tai says, "Davis has got a point on that. However, I don't like it that it just 'disappeared'."

Rini asks, "Do you think that it is an 'outside force'?"

Izzy responds, "Gennai and Azulongmon think so. They also can't be sure that it was put there on purpose or by accident. However, what we do know is that someone saved SAO's Aincrad from destruction."

Ryoutarou says, "You think that we were done with that old castle."

Rika says, with a sigh, "I know, Klein. I nearly feel off my seat when Ami told us about the call."

Yolei says, "How did you think that we felt? What a nightmare."

Andrew says, "It seems like somebody wanted that castle for something. They had the place sealed off, right? It means that they didn't want anyone looking, so, it is possible that they put it in the Digital World on purposes."

Ken says, "That's a high possibly, Andrew."

Cody says, "However, what I don't get is why the scans were allowed."

Davis says, "Could be possible that they didn't think that we had the tech to scan the castle."

Jun says, "Something tells me that they aren't THAT dumb, squirt."

Mina says, "They could have been cocky."

Amara says, "It wouldn't surprise me."

Matt asks Izzy, "Did you find anything else?"

Izzy says, "Well, I did find something in the scans. There was an entrance into the barrier."

Kazuto asks, "Let me guess: In the area of the Town of Beginnings?"

Izzy responds, surprised, "That's right!"

Rika says, "That wasn't a lucky guess. I got the same feeling." Asuna, Serena, Suguha, and quite a few of the others nod their heads in agreement.

Ryoutarou says, "Well, it is gone."

Asuna says, "For the moment, Klein."

Darien says, with a nod of his head, "Something tells me that castle has yet to go away completely."

Serena says, drolly, "Just swell."

Raye says, "Easy, Meatball Head. Anyway, let's focus on other things."

Serena responds, "Easier said than done, Pyro."

Kari says, "I hear you, Serena."

Tai says, "This is really getting confusing!"

Rika says, "No joke. First, three famous anime and manga characters are real-life people with more joining them. Second, legendary duelists of the past are coming here since someone is mucking up time and space. Third, we've also got three legendary monster cards that can do who knows what damage. Fourth, we've also got what seems like a lot of bad guys with different agendas roaming around town and causing who knows what havoc. And five, strange girls dressed in 'skimpy' clothing and looking like they have super-powers."

Ryoutarou asks, "By the way, did you get a good look at what these 'super-powered girls' look like?" Kazuto then rams his elbow into Ryoutarou's ribs while plenty of the others shake their heads in disapproval.

Rika asks, drolly, "Seriously, Klein?"

Raye tells Serena, "Man, Serena. You have made some weird friends in that place."

Serena responds, with a smirk, "Like we aren't quite the 'motley bunch'?"

Raye glares at Serena and Lita says, with a smile, "She does have a point."

Michelle says, with a smile, "I have to say that we might be calling the kettle black with all of our 'misadventures', in-fighting, and antics."

TK says, with a smile, "I think that we have to put us in the same boat." Yolei, Davis, Tai, Matt, and Amara look at TK and Michelle in surprise, but then again, they can't help to admit that TK and Michelle are right. Just then they hear a loud 'bang' of a door been slammed open and everyone looks to see a young man with blue shoulder length hair with chin length bangs, blue eyes, and wearing what looks like a black version of Seto Kaiba's outfit with a Duel Academy Island Duel Disk attached to his left wrist.

Matt asks, "Who the heck are you?"

The young man responds, "The name is Zane Truesdale and I'm here to duel the people that have cards known as 'Signer Dragons' and 'Duel Dragons'." That got everyone's attention including Izzy, Ken, and quite a few others about his name.

Suguha responds, "And why should we duel you?"

The young man, Zane Truesdale, responds, with a sly smirk, "Because I have something that you want!" Zane then takes out a metal chest and opens it to reveal Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) God Monster card inside.

Everyone gasps and Davis says, stunned, "No way!"

Ken says, "Obelisk the Tormentor! One of the three Egyptian God cards!"

Zane closes the chest, puts an electronic lock on it, and he says, "You've kept up with your studies! That's good! Now, this lock has a special code and the electronic lock will send a virus into any computer that tries to hack it! I think that you get the point!"

Davis says, taking his duel disk which had stored in a backpack, "I get the point, pal."

Tai says, "Whoa, Davis!"

Matt tells Tai, "What else can we do Tai? We can't destroy the box!"

Lita says, "No kidding! Those cards are beyond valuable!"

Trista says, "And unleashing the power of Obelisk could have disastrous consequences. We must play by his rules." Davis attaches his duel disk to his left wrist and follows Zane outside in which the others, minus Andrew, follow after Davis as both Davis and Zane put their dueling decks into their duel disks.

Zane thinks in his mind, _"It really pisses me off that I'm acting like someone's 'errand boy', but those fools managed to restore my body and allowed me to return to the dueling world. Once I'm done with this, I'll return home and get back to dueling where I belong. However, I'm excited to see what these futuristic duelists are all about and see if they have enough bite to their bark!"_ Zane puts the metal chest by his left leg and Zane says, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's do this!"

Davis says, seriously, "Fine by me!" Both of them activate their duel disks, Davis' deck is then shuffled while the 'energy blade' that's the Monster and Pendulum Zones for Davis' duel disk appears, and after both duel disks display 4000 life-points, both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Davis and Zane say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Zane: 4000

Davis says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn!"

Zane says, "You are going to need a head start!"

Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I'll start off with Elemental Hero Lady Heat in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000) appears on the field in defense mode.

Zane asks, surprised, "You have an Elemental Hero deck?"

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And more, pal! I play my Hero Support! Since I have one Elemental Hero on the field, I can play another from my hand as long as it has a level equal or less to the one out on the field!" Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And I choose my Elemental Hero Flash in defense as well!" Elemental Hero Flash (1100/1600) then appears on the field in defense mode. Davis says, putting three cards into the main slot causing two face-down cards and a face-up Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card to appear on his disk's touch screen, "Next, I play Mirage of Nightmare and then I add two more face-downs to end my turn! However, it doesn't mean that my turn is over, yet! During the End Phase, you lose two hundred life-points per Elemental Hero on my field!"

Zane asks, surprised, "What?" Just then Lady Heat unleashes a fireball and Zane yelps as he loses 400 life-points.

Kari says, with a smile, "Nice one, Dai-kun!"

Current Score:

Davis: 4000

Zane: 3600

Zane thinks in his mind, with a smirk, _"Just like Jaden, huh? However, just like Jaden, he won't be able to beat me!"_ Zane says, drawing a card, "It's my draw!"

Davis says, drawing four cards from his deck, "And mine too due to my Mirage of Nightmare! Now, during your Standby Phase, I draw until I have four cards, but next turn, I've got to say goodbye!" Davis says, pushing a button on his touch screen, "Oh, wait! I don't with my Emergency Provisions!" One of Davis' face-down cards is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and Davis says, "Now, I destroy any number of spell and traps on my field and I get one grand in life-points for each other! So, later Mirage!" Davis' Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell vanishes from the field and Davis gets 1000 more life-points.

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Nice move."

Jun says, with a grin, "That's my bro."

Zane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "You are going to need those life-points! First, I play Polymerization!" Zane discards two Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) monster cards, the two of them appear on the field, goes into a vortex, and Zane says, putting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, "Now, I fuse my two Cyber Dragons to form Cyber Twin Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100) appears on the field in attack mode and Zane says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I equip him with my Fairy Meteor Crush equip spell! Thanks to this card, when my dragon fight against a monster with lower defense points than my dragon's attack points, the difference is dealt to you as damage! And to add to the fun, my dragon can attack twice in a turn!"

There are gasps and Davis asks, stunned, "Twice?!"

Zane yells out, strongly, "Twin Dragon, show him what I mean! Attack his Lady Heat!" Cyber Twin Dragon attacks Lady Heat and vaporizes her instantly causing a small storm of wind to be created as Davis loses 1800 life-points in which Zane yells out, "And here is attack number two! Destroy his Flash!" Cyber Twin Dragon unleashes its second attack on Flash and it is vaporized as well in which Davis yelps as he loses 1200 more life-points.

Veemon, Ken, Tai, and Kari say in unison, shocked, "Davis!"

Lita says, amazed, "This guy is intense!"

Rika says, seriously, "Yeah, he isn't kidding around!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "He plays to win."

Asuna nods her head in agreement and Zane says, "Is that all that you have? I would have expected better from you from what I heard!"

Davis says, pushing a button on his touch screen, "My Elemental Spirit might change your mind!" Davis' other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with what looks like Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman with Flame Wingman and Sparkman coming out of him in which Davis says, as two cards come out of his duel disk, "Thanks to this card, I can play as many Elemental Hero as you destroyed this turn as long as they equal or less to the level of the ones destroyed and the same attribute! So, I play Sparkman and Burstinatrix in defense mode!" Davis puts the card from his deck on his duel disk and Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) appear on the field in defense mode.

Zane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Not bad. I'll end my turn."

Current Score:

Davis: 2000

Zane: 3600

Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Now, I play Double Fusion! By reducing my life-points by five hundred, I can fuse twice this turn!" Davis says, discarding his Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000), "And first I start off with Elemental Hero Avian with Burstinatrix!" Avian appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and Davis says, putting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, "And now, I play Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer in attack mode!" Zane's eyes widen as Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100/1200) appears on the field in attack mode, then goes into a fusion vortex with Sparkman, and Davis says, "And then I fuse him with Sparkman and create Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer in attack mode!" Davis puts another Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and out of the vortex, Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis says, "My guy can't be destroyed in battle and he gains three hundred attack points for every hero in the grave! Since you put six in there, it is eight hundred more attack points for him!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer goes from 2500/2100 to 4300/2100 and Davis yells out, "And now, attack!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer slices Cyber Twin Dragon in half and Zane yelps as it explode causing him to lose 1500 life-points.

Tai says, excitedly, "Nice one, Davis!"

Suguha says, with a nod, "You put that jerk in his place!"

Kazuto says, "Don't celebrate just yet, Sugu."

Zane says, with a smirk, "Not bad. However, you made one mistake…" Zane says, with an intense dark glare, "You made me mad!" Zane says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And now, I play the trap card: Material Soul!" Zane's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with an image of a Fusion Monster with the monster used to 'make' it in spirit form in front of it. Zane says, as two cards come out of his graveyard slot, "Since you destroyed my Fusion monster, I can take the monsters used to form it and return them to my hand!"

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Davis: 1500

Zane: 2100

Zane says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Zane says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play Pot of Greed! And that means two more cards from me!" Zane draws two cards and he says, with a smirk, "Well, kid, this duel is done."

Davis yells out, "What do you mean?"

Zane shouts out, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I mean that you are through with my Power Bond! With it, I can summon a Machine type Fusion Monster by sending the required Fusion Material Monsters to the grave!" Zane discards three Cyber Dragon (2100/1600 X 3) monster cards, they appear on the field, and they start to fuse in a bright flash in which Zane says, putting one Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, "And now, I play my ultimate monster: Cyber End Dragon!" Out of the light, Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Keiko hugs Kazuto and Asuna and Keiko says, "That's scary!"

Rika says, nervously, "And I think that it is worst for Davis."

Zane says, with a wicked smirk, "And your friend is right since Cyber End gets its attack points doubled due to Power Bond! However, it comes with a price, I take damage equal to its original attack points, but this duel will be over before then!" Cyber End Dragon then roars as it goes from 4000/2800 to 8000/2800 and Zane yells out, strongly, "End Dragon, end this duel with Super Strident Blaze!"

Cyber End Dragon unleashes a powerful attack from its three heads and Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Not so fast!" Just then the attack slams into Shining Phoenix Enforcer and engulfs Davis in a massive explosion.

Ken says, shocked, "Davis!"

Zane says, with a grin, "Game over." However, when the smoke and dust clears, Davis is revealed to still have 1800 life-points remaining in which Zane asks, "What's going on?"

Davis says, pointing to a face-up Nutrient Z trap card, "My Nutrient Z trap card, that's what dude. Since your attack was going to take more two grand in life-points, I use this card to protect me in which I gain four grand in life-points before I took any damage."

Zane says, with a grin, "Not bad."

Kari says, with a smile, "I knew that Dai-kun wouldn't go down so easily."

Davis says, "Now, you are going to lose this duel."

Zane says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I don't think so! I play Cyber Kirin in attack mode!" Just then Cyber Kirin (300/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Zane says, with a grin, "And by releasing him, I take no effect damage this turn and that means my Power Bond damage is negated!" Cyber Kirin then vanishes from the field and Zane says, "And that ends my turn. You should also remember that my dragon has a piercing effect which means that defense mode is useless too!"

Amara says, "And that means that he has no defense."

Current Score:

Davis: 1800

Zane: 2100

Zane says, "Give it up, kid. You fought a good duel, but it is over."

Davis says, "You know, pal! There is a saying: A duel isn't over until the last card is played! And I have yet to draw my last card! You really think that you can put me down! I've been through far worst situations than this! I've been through the worst that life has to offer and then some! I've seen death and destruction and fought in battles where my life was on the line and there seemed no way to win! So, if you think that I'm going to lose to someone, think again, jerk!" Davis says, drawing a card, "My draw!" But then the Marks of the Dragon on the right wrists of Davis, Kari, and Serena then start to glow in which they vanish causing the whole insignia of the Crimson Dragon to appear on Davis' back.

Lita says, shocked, "His back!"

Trista says, "The complete Crimson Dragon Mark!"

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play my Advanced Draw! By releasing one level eight or higher monster on my field, I get two more cards! I release Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Shining Phoenix Enforcer vanishes, Davis draw two cards, and he says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Then I play O-Oversoul! I use it to revive Sparkman!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) returns to the field in attack mode and Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I play Hyper Synchron in attack mode!" Hyper Synchron (1600/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "And now, I tune Hyper Synchron with Sparkman!" Hyper Synchron then releases four stars from its chest before vanishing, the four stars turn into four rings that surround Sparkman, turning him transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Davis takes out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and chants out, " _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Okay, Stardust Dragon, time to really rev it up!" Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000-3300/2000) appears on the field in attack mode!

Raye says, "Not bad, but it doesn't have the power to beat that machine hydra!"

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then I play my One for One spell card!" Davis discards his Tuningware (100/300) monster card and he says, as a glowing card comes out of his deck, "And I can discard one monster card in order to play a level one monster from my deck! I choose my Majestic Dragon!" Davis puts the glowing card on his duel disk and Majestic Dragon (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Zane asks, "What can a monster with no attack points do?"

Davis says, putting the last card in his hand into the main slot of his disk, "You'll see when I play Monster Reborn and revive Tuningware!" Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis yells out, "And now, I tune my Majestic Dragon, Stardust Dragon, and Tuningware together!" Majestic Dragon then grows and engulfs the other two monsters, making them become transparent, and a new Synchro Monster card appears on Davis' duel disk. When a column of light appears on the field, Davis says, " _The shine of clustering stars will illuminate a new miracle! Become the path where its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ Now, let's rev it up, Majestic Star Dragon!" Out of the light, Majestic Star Dragon (3800/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Kotone says, "Oh, wow."

Asuna says, "I agree, Kotone-chan."

Keiko says, awe-struck, "Pretty."

Davis says, drawing a card, "Thanks to Tuningware's ability, since I used him in a Synchro Summon, I get a new card!" Davis says, putting the card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play Pot of Greed and that means two more cards for me!" Davis draws two cards and he says, putting one of them into the main slot of his disk, "And then I play Block Attack and it forces your dragon into defense mode!" Zane growls as Cyber End Dragon goes from attack mode into defense mode.

TK says, with a grin, "Good move. While Power Bond boosts the attack powers of the Machine Fusion Monster, its defense is still the same."

Zane says, "So, what? You won't last until next turn."

Davis says, with a grin, "There is no next turn, jerk." Zane gives a confused look and Davis yells out, "I play Majestic Star Dragon's ability! Now, one of your monsters loses their special abilities and my Majestic Star Dragon gains them for this turn!"

Zane says, shocked, "No!" Just then energy goes from Cyber End Dragon into Majestic Star Dragon.

Davis says, "That's right, pal! Now, when my Majestic Star Dragon attacks, you take the difference between its attack and your monsters defense!" Davis says, putting the last card in his hand into the main slot of his disk, "And to drive that home, I play my Pump Up spell card! This card will double Majestic Star's attack power for this turn!" Majestic Star Dragon then goes from 3800/3000 to 7600/3000 and Davis yells out, "Now, Majestic Star Dragon, attack Cyber End Dragon now! It's time to end this duel with Star Shine Shred!" Majestic Star Dragon dive bombs Cyber End Dragon with Majestic Star going through Cyber End like a knife through butter and Cyber End Dragon explodes in which Zane yelps as he loses 4800 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Davis: 1800

Zane: 0

With the duel over, the final Solid Vision projections vanish while the Crimson Dragon insignia on Davis' back vanishes with the Marks of the Dragon returning to Davis', Kari's, and Serena's right arms.

Rika says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Nice work, Davis." Davis smiles and he nods in which Davis walks over to the defeated Zane in which he picks up the box.

Davis tells Zane, "Game over, pal. Time to talk."

Zane says, with a grin, "I may have lost, but I've got to admit that it was one of the best duels in my life." However, some distance away, someone is prepare to fire what looks like some kind of futuristic blaster weapon and he is aiming for straight for Zane and Davis.

The person at the trigger of the weapon says, in a deep voice, "I don't think so." However, Kazuto, Serena, Raye, Amara, Shion, and even Kari and Davis sense something off in which they look in the direction of the person as he/she fires the blast in which a blast of energy heads straight for Davis and Zane.

Davis pushes Zane out of the way and he yells out, "Look out!" He then looks only to seemly get hit by the attack causing a strong explosion around Davis!

Ken, Tai, and Kari shout out in unison, concerned, "Davis!" However, a bright light causes the smoke to dispel to reveal Davis, without a scratch on him, and he looks a bit different.

Davis has a golden-red sun sigil over what looks like a rainbow colored fan cut in three on his forehead and he is wearing a flame designed _kamishimo_ with golden-red sun sigil on the left side with Crests of Miracles and Life on the back of the _kamishimo_ in which he has eight crystal clear energy wings coming out of his back.

Davis says, with a sigh, "Well, that was sure close."

The others are shocked and Ken asks, "Davis?"

Davis responds, a bit nervously, "Explain later." Davis then transforms one of the crystal clear energy wings into a massive blaster and he aims right at the one that shot at him and Zane. Davis yells out, strongly, "Take this, you ass!" Davis fires an energy blast from the blaster, which sounds like a cannon, at the one that shot at him and Zane in which it seems like the figure seems to have gotten hit while attempting to get out of the way with an explosion.

Trista thinks in her mind, _"So, Davis has the power of the Light Hawk like him, huh? I thought so with his heritage, but eight wings? But his grandson started off with only three Light Hawk wings at first. For Davis to have eight already…his potential may be just as great as Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's power if not greater."_

Yolei asks, "What the heck is going on?"

Gatomon says, "Kari did mention that Davis gained special powers."

Davis tosses Kari the chest containing the Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) God Monster card and he says, "I'm going after that jerk."

Suguha says, leaping forward, "Not without me, you aren't." Suguha then glows as she transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial and flies off at top speed to where Davis' attack hit.

Kazuto says, "Sugu!"

Kotone asks, "When did she learn to transform like that?"

Lita says, amazed, "That's what I want to know, Kotone."

Trista says, with a smile, "She must have learned to use 'mental commands' to activate her powers and broach." On the meanwhile, Davis flies after her and both he and Sailor Celestial arrive at where Davis' attack hit where they find nothing, but a damaged building.

Davis asks, "Do you think that I went overboard?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I don't think that your attack was strong enough." Sailor Celestial points somewhere in which Davis looks to see the destroyed gun and a series of footprints leading away, but they quickly stop as they appear.

Davis says, with a sneer, "The jerk got away."

Sailor Celestial says, "It looks like someone didn't want that card to fall into our hands." Davis and Sailor Celestial, thinking that there is nothing else, fly back to the others to assess the situation while that they don't know or sense is that some distance away, they are being watched by figures using binoculars and multiple sets of figures from different directions at that.

 _ **July 15, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Inside of Hayabusa Village, we are find Sakura training with Ryu, Momiji, and Kasumi training with the Golden Sword of Fire in which she is manipulating fire like Fire benders from the world of Avatar do. With them, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and Hinata are watching with Minato, Kushina, and Hinata amazed at this.

Ryu says, "Not bad, Sakura."

Sakura says, with a strained look on her face, "Thank you, Ryu-sensei, but this is harder than it looks. It is taking all of the concentrating that I have to do this."

Kushina tells Sakura, "Well, you just started, girl. You have to remember that the Leaf wasn't built in a day you know."

Sakura says, with a nod, "I know, Lady Kushina." On the meanwhile, Naruto winches as he holds his right arm in pain and Hinata notices this.

Hinata asks Naruto, concerned, "Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?"

When everyone takes a look at Naruto, he quickly takes his other hand off his right arm and he says, with a smile, "No, I'm fine! My arm has been bothering me."

Minato says, "Well, you have been training with your hundreds of Shadow Clones to improve your jutsu and master the game that you have gotten into."

Sakura says, "Yeah, Naruto. You might need to take easy-Ugh!" Sakura loses enough concentrating to cause the flame in her hands to explode through it sends her flying into the dirt in which everyone becomes focused on her in which they don't see a familiar pair of red wings glowing on Naruto's right wrist.

And that's the chapter, everyone! I think that you have a feeling about what's going to happen in the future, huh? Well, I'm not going to say a thing, you know? Anyway, you also must be complaining that there is a 'lack of action' from Svart Alfheim, too? Well, I did say that since most of the action in **Hollow Fragment** took place in the virtual world of SAO, I was going to more focus on the 'real world' in this story. However, you don't have to worry, there is still plenty of story to go and there will be action in 'virtual realm', but not just in ALO. What do you mean? You are going to read and see, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	10. Reunion of a Deadly Nightmare

Anyway, it's the newest chapter and I have to tell you something: There might be another story after this one. Recently, I had learned that there is going to be a third Sword Art Online video game after 'Hollow Fragment' and 'Lost Song' and right now, it is currently called 'Sword Art Online: Hollow Realization'. I really don't know much about it since the first trailers just came out recently and there is also 'talk' of the Sword Art Online MOVIE as well. I don't know how they will factor into my fanfiction, but you are going to have to wait and see, everyone! Well, it is time to sound like a broken record, again, but before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 10: Reunion of a Deadly Nightmare**

 _ **July 15, 2025, Neo Domino City, Tops Sector**_

Within the current apartment home of Yusei, which once belonged to Leo and Luna before they moved out, the Sailor Scouts and the Digidestined with their Digimon partners are assembled as Atem examines the Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) God Monster card with the former Signers along with Atem's/Yugi's three friends watching.

Atem says, with a nod, "It is the real Obelisk. I can sense his great power from the card."

Joey says, with a grin, "Awesome!"

Tea says, "That's great, Atem."

Tristan says, "One down and two more to go."

Leo says, with a grin, "Those jerks made a major mistake!"

Yusei says, "I don't think so, Leo."

Atem says, "Yusei is right. Whatever their plans are, they don't include the God cards. They may have already gotten what they wanted when they use the Millennium Items to 'spear' into the fabric of time and space."

Tea asks, "What do they want?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's actually a good question."

Sailor Venus says, "It seems we are facing a lot of different enemies with different agendas."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Could there be a common link?"

Sailor Orion says, "There might be, but so far, it doesn't seem so."

Jack says, "Well, at least we have one of the three Egyptian God cards out of the streets. If they are anything like the three Aesir, those cards are too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands."

Tristan asks, "Aesir?"

Akiza says, "The three Aesir Synchro Monsters also known as the Polar God cards."

Joey asks, "Polar God cards? Wait! You mean that you have your own set of God Cards?"

Crow says, "Yeah. And they might be just as powerful as those legendary God cards of Yugi and your Pharaoh friend over there. They turned Solid Vision into real damage during our duel against them."

Tea says, stunned, "No way!"

Akiza says, with a nod, "It's true, Tea-san. They are known as Thor, Loki, and Odin."

Tea says, "Wait! Thor, Loki, and Odin? Those are three of the most powerful deities in Norse mythology."

Yugi tells Atem, **"Tea's right, Atem. Thor is the Norse deity of thunder and lightning among other things, Loki is the Norse deity of chaos and trickery, and Odin is the head of the Norse deities."**

Atem responds, **"Yes, I remember listening in from the Millennium Puzzle during your studies at school. If those Aesir cards are infused with the power of those three Norse deities, then they are truly 'god cards' and a rival for the Egyptian God cards. We had better be careful that these the Egyptian Gods and the Aesir never meet. I fear what will happen if those two divine forces clash."**

Yugi tells Atem, **"I don't even want to think about that Atem."**

Leo asks, curiously, "By the way, speaking of the Aesir monsters, whatever happened to Team Ragnarok?"

Akiza says, "That's a good question."

Jack says, "I heard that they mysterious disappear and it gets me suspicious. Those guys owned three of the most powerful cards in Duel Monsters and they are top tier duelists. It gives me a bad feeling."

Luna asks, "Jack, are you saying…?"

Leo says, with a smile and interrupting his sister, "Oh, man! They wouldn't be taken down so easily, Jack!"

Jack says, with a serious tone, "Doesn't mean that they can't be taken down, Leo. No one in life is invincible, Leo. Not even Yusei and me."

Sailor Moon asks, with a solemn tone, "Isn't that a fact?"

Atem says, "Anyway, I'm grateful for your assistance for your help in this matter."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "No problem! It's what we do."

Sailor Uranus says, "Anyway, once we're done, we should get you back to your time."

Tea says, "Yeah, we should."

Joey says, "Not until we help Yug and the Pharaoh get back those God cards."

Atem says, "Thank you, my friends. But you must remember that you and Yugi have your place in the history of our time especially Yugi and Joey."

Joey says, with a grin, "That's right! How can Yug and I get our names in the history books if we aren't around? That's why we've got to go back and make history!"

Tristan says, "I can't believe that you are going to be world famous duelist."

Joey retorts, with a glare, "And why not Tristan?"

Tea says, "All right, you, two, that's enough."

Atem asks Sailor Pluto, "What about that duelist from Jaden's timeline?"

Sailor Pluto says, "We've returned him to his time via the Gates of Time, but he couldn't say anything useful about the people that restored his body to full strength or gave him that reproduction of his Cyber Dragon deck before he got the Underworld deck that he had given to his younger brother."

Atem says, "That gets me worried, Sailor Pluto. If duelists from our time and Jaden's time are coming to this time, I fear that state of the fabric of space-time isn't good."

Sailor Pluto says, "I fear that you are right, Atem."

Joey asks, curiously, "What do you mean Pharaoh?"

Tea says, "He means that even if we are sent back home now, it doesn't mean that we won't get pulled into the future again."

Atem says, "Tea is right. However, it also means that we might also get thrown into the past too. The fabric of reality is a fragile at times and there are major reasons you don't mess with space and time."

Sailor Celestial, in Eternal Sailor Scout form, says, "No joke, Atem-san."

Joey asks, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "Could that girl because she has that Etherion stuff or whatever to fix it?"

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed, "Hey, just because I have Etherion doesn't mean that I can fix anything in a snap, you know? There is a reason that Etherion can't be used by living mortal beings and even through I'm one of the only two exceptions to the rule, it takes a lot of work and focus to control Etherion and using it to repair space-time will take mastery levels…Mastery that I don't have even with my memories of my past life! Not to mention that we would need to find the source of the problem!"

Sailor Uranus says, "That's the reason for your Etherion Booster in your Valkyrie Solider form."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "It helps, but it won't be enough to help."

Ken says, "Well, we never thought of relying on that power anyway."

Tea tells Sailor Celestial, "That power must be an incredible burden."

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "More than you can imagine, Tea-san. More than you can ever imagine." Sailor Celestial closes her eyes and her hands turn into fists in which plenty of people notice.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Celestial…"_

Yugi asks, curiously, **"What's wrong with her, Atem?"**

Atem says, **"Remember what we learned, Yugi? It was Heathcliff that used her power to create the instrument of destruction of the Moon Kingdom and the Silver Millennium through it was helping plant the seeds of darkness in people's hearts that Metallia could manipulate. And in this time, nearly four thousand, mainly innocent, lives were sacrificed in order to awaken her powers by the reincarnation of the same person that caused the destruction of her home in her past life due to his selfish actions. However, it isn't only Heathcliff that desires Sailor Celestial's power. Etherion is one of the strongest powers in the universe and all of existence, even more powerful than all seven Millennium Items combined, in which the power is desired by many and plenty of those that desire it don't want it for good purposes, Yugi."**

Yugi tells Atem, **"It must be a hard burden to bare."**

Atem responds, **"It is, partner. However, the universe wouldn't have chosen her unless it believed that she had something special to handle the burden of the power. But I fear that she will have many trials ahead of her and she is on a terrible 'balancing act', Yugi."**

Yugi asks, **"What do you mean Atem?"**

Atem tells Yugi, looking at Sailor Celestial, **"There is a great darkness in her heart and you may think of what happened to her through the recent years of this time, but it isn't completely the case. The darkness festering inside of her isn't just her own."**

Yugi asks, concerned, **"Not just her own?"**

Atem says, **"Yes, Yugi. The thing is, her body contains more than one soul inside of it."**

Yugi asks, stunned, **"More than one soul?"**

Atem responds, **"That's right, Yugi. And all of those spirits each have darkness that are poisoning her from the inside. If nothing is done soon, I fear what could happen. However, I don't mention this because it could be the trigger that sets off the darkness and consume her completely. However, she isn't the only one, Yugi."** Atem turns to a glance to Sailor Moon and he says, **"The heiress to the Lunarian throne also has a great darkness, but her own darkness is just as strong as the combined darkness within her reincarnated younger sister. The daughters of the last Moon Queen are at a terrible crossroads, Yugi. And I fear what will happen if they are consumed by darkness. If that happens, then a darkness far more powerful than Zorc will be 'born' and not even the Egyptian Gods could stop this."**

Yugi asks, concerned, **"Does her friends know?"**

Atem looks to see Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Pluto glancing at him and he responds, **"I know so, Yugi. However, they know that there may be nothing that they can do at this time."**

 _ **July 15, 2025, ALO, Ryne**_

Returning to the virtual realm of ALO, we are inside of Agil's shop and café inside of Ryne, the certain town in Svart Alfheim, where we find Usagi and Kirito entering the café area where they find the a lot of the others with Lisbeth stroking Silica's ears and tail.

Silica asks, "Come on, Liz, cut it out?"

Lisbeth says, with a sly smile, "It's not like they are going anywhere."

Kirito asks, "What are you up to now?"

Lisbeth says, "I was just seeing how good Silica's cat ears and tail felt. I especially like the ears. They are so soft and fuzzy."

Silica yelps as Lisbeth continues her stroking actions and Silica says, "Hey, no pinching!"

Minako tells Silica, with a kind smile, "I know how you feel, girlfriend. It's kind of the curse when you are a 'cute Neko girl'."

Makoto says, with a grin, "You should have seen when we became really famous as the 'Great Nymphs' how many times other players want to touch Minako's ears and tail."

Haruka says, with a smirk, "She kind of needed her partner dragon to fend them off at times."

Miyako asks, "I'm thinking that this kind of thing is common with the Cait Sith girls, right?"

Hana says, with a nod, "Yep. And it isn't just the other male fairy players, plenty of the female fairy players love female Cait Sith players since they are so kawaii."

Hino says, "This makes me partially glad that I chose Salamander."

Asuna tells Lisbeth, "Liz, you know that you look like a dirty old man when you do that?"

Silica says, annoyed, "Old man nothing? This is straight up harassment."

Yui, in her human form, responds, "Incorrect, Silica. These actions don't fall under the anti-harassment code since both players are female."

Junpier asks, stunned, "It is?!"

Michiru says, with a kind smile, "Unfortunately, Yui is right, Silica."

Silica says, in a defeated tone, "Great."

Yamato says, with a winch, "Ouch."

Lisbeth says, "You should give them a feel, Asuna. Then you will know what I'm talking about."

Asuna says, nervously, "I have been curious on how they felt."

Usagi slaps herself in the forehead and she asks, "Really, Asuna?"

Minako says, with a grin, "You can't really blame her girl. How can anyone resist this kind of kawaii? Neko girls are the most popular thing in anime and manga."

Haruka says, "We're not in an anime or manga. We are in a VRMMO."

Minako retorts, "What the difference? I mean, the Naruto anime and manga got turned into tons of different games and I don't think that they are done yet."

Lisbeth tells Asuna, "Come on, Asuna. Trust me, you don't want to miss out on the action."

Asuna says, with a nervous smile, "Well, maybe just a little bit." Asuna then starts to 'feel up' Silica's ears and she says, with a smile, "Oh, wow. They feel like a real cat's ears!"

Usagi says, drolly, "I can't believe that Liz just convinced Asuna to do that."

Kirito says, nervously, "Actually, I can, Usagi."

Usagi responds, plainly, "Point taken, Kirito." Soon after, Leafa and Philia also joined in stroking Silica's ears and tail much to Silica's discomfort. Usagi says, with a sigh, "Poor Silica."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yep."

Lisbeth asks, "Do you want to stroke her ears too?"

Kirito says, surprised, "What? No, I don't!"

Usagi says, "Not to mention that the anti-harassment code would say that it is violation and get Kirito into trouble!"

Yui says, "That's right. Daddy could be sent to jail with one push of the button from Silica."

Miyako asks, confused, "So, if Kirito gently pats Silica on the head for like a 'job well done', it is violation, but Lisbeth stroking her and she isn't violating any rules? What is this?"

Makoto says, "You know, I never thought about that."

Takashi says, "Something tells me that you are going to have to refer to the GM for that one, Miyako."

Usagi asks Yui, "Is there any rules for females?"

Yui responds, "If a female player treats a male player in an 'inappropriate manner', it is a violation of the code as well."

Taichi says, "Well, that's a relief."

Leafa says, "It just hasn't happened as often, but in the early days of ALO, female players learned that they couldn't get away with anything against male players the hard way."

Junpier says, "I'll bet, Leafa."

Dai says, with a grin, "Through between couples, there are ways to 'turn off' the code between them."

Taichi yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Akari tells Dai, with a playful poking, "Oh, Dai-kun…"

Yamato says, with a grin, "He really knows how to get your goat."

Taichi says, drolly, "Don't remind me."

Silica then says, with a blush, "Well, I really don't mind if Kirito touches my ears."

Usagi and Kirito say in unison, "Huh?!"

Lisbeth says, "How bold of you, Silica."

Usagi says, getting an 'overprotective big sister' expression, "Silica-chan…"

Silica says, nervously, "No! No! I just said that I wouldn't mind, Usagi-chan!"

Lisbeth says, "Well, she said that she wouldn't mind it, Kirito."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Liz, don't encourage this!"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Are you sure about this Silica?"

Usagi does an anime face-fault and she yells out, annoyed, "Seriously?!"

Makoto says, "Man! Usagi has become quite the 'big sister' lately when it comes to Kirito and Leafa."

Hino responds, "Well, they were a family back in the Silver Millennium for one thing and for another, before we came in, Meatball Head had only a few friends in SAO with Kirito and Asuna being the closest of them all. It is pretty obvious that she would be 'protective' of them, Mako."

Makoto says, nervously, "Good point, Hino." Kirito then gently strokes Silica's ears until Sinon, Strea, and Yuuki came into the mix and they had to explain the situation to them. However, things get more 'goofy' when Strea decides to stroke Sinon's ears and tail.

 _ **July 16, 2025, Kirigaya residence**_

Inside the Kirigaya home, Suguha was practicing her typical kendo routine as Kazuto and Trivia walk up.

Kazuto says, "Man, what a day."

Suguha says, "You think that you are tried, big brother? Take a good look from my position."

Kazuto says, "Oh, really? You should talk to Davis about being tried. He was the one that had to win the Egyptian God card back from that guy."

Suguha says, "Point taken, Kazuto."

Trivia says, "It sounds like you had a crazy day."

Kazuto says, "Tell me about it, Trivia." Kazuto says, glaring at Suguha, "And it didn't get much better in ALO."

Suguha says, with a grin, "Oh, come on, big brother. You would have looked real good with the cat's ears."

Kazuto says, "It is a good thing that Usagi was there."

Suguha says, "Man! She could really move!"

Kazuto says, "Not surprising since she really developed her evasion skills."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Yeah, she is pretty awesome. Wish that it didn't have to come with such a price."

Kazuto says, "We all do, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "It only has been what? Four months? It hasn't been enough time for her to enjoy ALO and regain some sense of normalcy, but then again, lives for Sailor Scouts are nowhere close to 'normal'."

Kazuto says, with a light smile, "I don't think that we can call our lives 'normal' anymore, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Good point, big brother."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Excuse me?" Suguha and Kazuto yelp as they, along, with Trivia look to see Katsuhito, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Ryoko, and what look two floating logs with optical device on the top of the strange floating logs with the names 'Azaka' and 'Kamidake' on them.

The two of them look at each other and Kazuto tells Suguha, "See what I mean Suguha?"

Suguha says, with a sigh and nod, "Big time." Suguha thinks in her mind, with her eyes narrowing, _"However, they managed to sneak up on us without Kazuto or me sensing them. They either used a teleporter, they are good at hiding themselves, or both at the same time. Oh, boy. Just another day in our lives."_

 _ **July 16, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

However, this morning isn't just 'one of those days' for the Kirigaya as we head into the Hayabusa Village where one of the buildings 'explodes' as we find something or someone like Naruto trapped in his 'four-tailed Version 2 Jinchuirki form' rampaging through the village in which we find Naruto, Minato, and Kushina fighting against this 'doppelganger'.

Naruto says, "Geez! Now, I know how Sakura and the others felt when I went out of control with you, Kurama!"

Kurama retorts, with a plain tone, _**"Don't blame me for this gaki! That may be my other half that your father once held, but I warned you that your new 'sister' wouldn't take the news so well!"**_

Naruto says, "Well, excuse me for not wanting to lie to this poor girl, fox!"

Kushina tells Naruto, "Kurama wanting to get in the last word, Sochi?"

Naruto replies, "You know how Kurama can be."

Kushina replies, drolly, "Don't remind me." Naruto and Kushina yelp as they dodge a chakra arm from 'doppelganger' of Naruto in his 'four-tailed Version 2 state' which is none other than the Naruko, the female clone of Naruto created by MIST from Naruto's cells before they genetically 'modified' him, Sakura, and Hinata.

Minato says, "We've got to calm her down!"

Naruto says, "Maybe I can use my new Wood Style abilities!"

Kurama retorts, _**"Don't even think that, gaki! You know darn well that you aren't close to the level of the First Hokage!"**_

Naruto responds, annoyed, **"Well, what do you suggest fox? Let her rampage and destroy Ryu-dono's village? I don't think so!"**

Kurama responds, **"Idiot! Your mother has special chakra that can contain Biju and so do you since those people that used you for their 'science experiments' made sure that your mother's chakra is a part of you! So, you can use your Uzumaki Chakra Chains to contain her!"**

Naruto tells Minato, "Hey, pop! I've got mom's special chakra in me too! Mom and I need just one shot!"

Just then Sakura's voice shots out, "Let me help!" Soon after, a ring of flames surround Naruko and she roars out in surprise in which Naruto looks at Sakura, using her new golden Sword of Fire. Sakura yells out, "What are you waiting for? You have your chance!"

Kushina shouts out, "She's right! Now, Sochi!" Kushina unleashes white chakra chains while Naruto unleashes rainbow colored chakra chains in which they entrapped the rampaging Naruko, who struggles with all of her might in which Naruto has to apply his enhanced physical strength to keep Naruko down as the special chakra of his mother within himself as well as Kushina cause Naruko to weaken and before long, Naruko returns to her human form and collapses into unconsciousness in which Minato quickly covers her in multiple blankets.

Hinata, Ryu, Momiji, and Kasumi arrive on the scene and Hinata says, "The rest of the villagers are safe and sound and there are no injuries at all."

Naruto says, "That's good. Thanks, Hinata."

Minato says, "Sorry about this, Ryu-dono."

Ryu says, "Understandable, Minato-san."

Kasumi says, "Poor girl. Her whole life was a lie."

Kushina tells Sakura, "Well, I have to admit that you aren't half-bad…for a former fan-girl."

Sakura says, nervously, "Thanks…I think."

Hinata asks, looking at the unconscious Naruko in Minato's arms, "What can we do?"

Minato says, "All we can do is make her comfortable and despite the way that she was born, she is our daughter now and we will take care of her. We will be a family."

Sakura tells Minato, "Fourth Hokage-sama, I don't mean to enrage you, but despite you being back, do you really think that village will really show regret to their actions? I doubt it. More like trying to play 'suck up' and not get the justice that they deserve."

Minato says, sternly, "Don't you think that I don't know that? And don't get me started on that young lady!"

Sakura says, with a yelp, "Yes, sir!"

Kushina tells Minato, "Easy, Minato-kun. She has made some major 'fuck ups', but I have to admit that she is better than her mother, if only somewhat, you know."

Sakura thinks in her mind, drolly and sarcastically, _"That makes me feel so much better."_

Minato says, plainly, "Right." Minato tells Sakura, "Sorry."

Kushina says, "Anyway, she has a good point especially with all of the new bloodlines that our boy is sporting and she and Hinawa's daughter are in the same boat."

Sakura thinks in her mind, sarcastically, _"That's reassuring, Lady Kushina."_

Ryu says, "Your wife has a point, Minato-dono. Hinata-san has gained the evolved version of the Byakugan, the Tenseigan, which gives her abilities similar to the Six Path Sage Mode and your son not only has the Wood Style as a part of his DNA, thanks to be Asura's complete reincarnation and the First Hokage being one of Asura's previous 'incarnations', but the usage of the Captain America super-soldier formula has enhanced his healing factor from his combined Uzumaki genes and the Nine-Tailed Fox into a regeneration bloodline similar to Wolverine."

Minato says, with a snarl, "Which certain people in the Leaf would love to get their hands on. And we don't know what kind of other 'genetic abilities' that Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura-san have due those fiends."

Naruto says, "I'm guessing that there is a real CRA like I see in those 'fanfiction stuff'."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yep."

Naruto yells out, sternly, "I am no 'stud horse', believe it!"

Kushina says, with a serious tone, "Don't worry, Sochi. They won't even try." Kushina's hair starts to float around like the tails of Kurama and she says, with a dark enraged tone, "Not if they want a death wish."

Sakura thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Yipe! Major mental note: Do not EVER piss of Naruto's mom! EVER!"_

Sakura's 'other persona', Inner Sakura, screams out, **"No kidding, girlfriend! Major Cha! Don't fucking piss her off or we're dead! Dead!"**

Kushina says, in a mischievously sweet tone, "Through if you want to use it to give me tons of grandchildren…"

Naruto and Sakura anime face-fault, Hinata blushes, and Naruto shouts out, embarrassed, "MOM!"

Kushina responds, with a nervous sweet smile, "What? Isn't it every mother's dream to have tons of grandchildren to spoil in their twilight years, you know?"

Minato slaps himself on the forehead and Naruto says, "Besides, I'm not the last Uzumaki anymore."

Minato tells Naruto, with a sigh, "True, but you are the last MALE Uzumaki and like in those 'fanfictions' or whatever about our world, you have those 'genetic abilities' inside of you that can be passed onto your children while Naruko was 'born' through your UNALTERED cells which means that she doesn't have those abilities."

Kurama tells Naruto, with a sly tone, _**"Which means, gaki, like it or not, you are still under their Clan Restoration Act. You are so one lucky fox, kit."**_

Naruto responds, annoyed, **"You have got to have the last word, don't you?"**

Kurama replies, slyly, _**"Yep."**_

Naruto gives an annoyed expression and Kushina asks, "The fox is acting perverted again?"

Naruto asks, "You had this problem too?"

Kushina says, "He's a fox! Trust me when I say that I had him under wraps, but let's just say that he managed to…kick up my hormones…to put Minato-kun and me in…embarrassing situations."

Minato and Kushina give blushes along with Kushina and Naruto says, with a major blush, "Okay, TMI, mom, believe it!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, _"Major TMI!"_

Ryu clears his throat and he says, hiding a blush under his mask, "I believe that we should bring Naruko inside to rest and have the 'birds and bees discussion' later." There are plenty of blushes from the Elemental Country folk as they prepare to head inside one of the undamaged building in the village to allow Naruko to rest from her rampage.

 _ **July 16, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Inside of Dicey Café, our Digidestined and their Digimon, Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Rini, Darien, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Shion, and Andrew, who is manning the bar of his café per usual, are joined by Katsuhito, Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, and Ryoko with the strange 'floating logs', Azaka and Kamidake, are waiting outside in which Katsuhito's group have just finished explaining about who they are and whatnot to the others with Davis adding his two cents into the thing.

Tai asks Davis, "So, your grandfather from your dad's side of the family is an alien and in fact, alien royalty?"

Davis says, with a shrug, "Basically."

Yolei yells out, flabbergasted, "Basically? Basically?! You baka! Why haven't you…?!"

TK tells Yolei, interrupting, "Hold it, Yolei! You know what Davis is going to say if you ask that question." Yolei dead-pans knowing that TK is right while Davis gives a sweet innocent smile that Kari can't help to giggle at.

Andrew says, "Man. Always hanging out with you, guys, gets weirder and weirder every single day."

The majority of the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined reply in unison, "Tell us about it!"

Trista says, looking at Suguha, "However, I'm a bit disappointed at my young princess for acting so rash."

Kazuto says, "If transforming into Sailor Celestial instantly when he mention that he knew hers and Serena's identities and trying to cut his head off is a 'little rash'."

Suguha yells out, with flushed cheeks, "I said that I was sorry, okay?"

Katsuhito says, with a kind smile, "Well, you can't really blame the young princess since all of you have been under stress and most likely, anyone that knows your identity without having been through that nightmare does tend to send a 'red flag'. And I'm not hurt."

Ryoko says, with a smirk, "That's because you sent this girl flying head over high-heels right over the wall and right onto the street on her back with a major thud. I have to say not bad."

Lita says, "Ouch! That had to hurt!"

Suguha says, rubbing her backside, "Just my pride, Lita."

Shion asks, plainly, "So, you met Kayaba several months before SAO even started?"

Katsuhito says, "That's correct, young lady."

Tenchi tells Katsuhito, "And he gave you that box to give to them?"

Katsuhito says, "That's correct through I didn't know the right time to give it."

Amara asks Katsuhito, with a deadly glare, "You knew that he was up to no good and you did nothing?"

Katsuhito says, "And what did you want me to do? Attack a man that hasn't committed any crime at that time and a crime that I had no idea the specifics on what he was going to do? I would think that would make me the criminal, not him." Amara recoils slightly from that, but she doesn't lose her glare as Katsuhito drinks some tea that Andrew just made for him.

Ken says, "He has a good point, Amara."

Cody says, "As much as we hate to admit it, Kayaba didn't commit SAO at that time and the world had no idea what he was going to do at that time. Even though he knew the truth about Kayaba's Silver Millennium past, I doubt that he had an idea of the scope of his horror."

Katsuhito says, "And the young lad has a point. Dare I say that I never thought of that level of horror at the time, but I knew that there was nothing that I could do at the time since Kayaba didn't commit any of his crimes at that time and you may also believe that he most likely had a plan to get away from me and I would never find him even if I did."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I have to say that what you say is true, sir. Kayaba is that smart."

Serena says, with a solemn nod, "Same here, Kazuto. And Kayaba would stroll up to you because he knew that you couldn't do anything to him in which even if you tried, he would have figured a way out."

Matt says, plainly, "Not surprising for that madman."

Suguha says, "Well, he is dead. Dead and gone and hopefully, with enough time, forgotten like the ashes of his stupid 'murder castle' and the stain that it put on Full-Dive technology and VRMMO with it." Katsuhito then gives a chuckle and she asks, with a glare, "What's so funny?"

Katsuhito says, "I find it a bit amusing, but mainly disappointing that you of all people would be so blind."

Suguha yells out, annoyed, "What was that?!"

Rika says, "Whoa, girl."

Asuna says, "Please calm down, Suguha-chan."

Amara asks, with a serious tone, "What do you mean?"

Katsuhito asks, "Do you think that he is truly gone? Do you really think that Kayaba would let his memory fade so easily?"

Davis asks, confused, "What are you talking about gramps?"

Katsuhito says, "I remember a game known as Final Fantasy Seven and the main villain of that game was known as Sephiroth as well as his words: 'I will never be a memory'. I believe that explains what I'm talking about in plain terms, Davis. Do you really think that a man that was able to copy his mind into a digital file wouldn't have a backup? I think not."

There are multiple gasps and Izzy asks, stunned, "Are you saying that Kayaba might have made up a backup of his own mind?"

Katsuhito says, "I have lived on this planet for seven centuries and much about Earth is similar to Jurai in which I have been a Shinto priest for a long time as well. I am well 'in-tune' with this planet and my meeting gave me a good sense of Kayaba's 'aura'. If you ask me that he found a way to 'live on' in the 'digital realm' despite there is no proof, I would have to say this: Yes, he is still out there."

There are gasps from everyone else and Cody says, "I hate to admit it, but Katsuhito-dono might have a point. You have to remember that our thoughts in our brains are electrical impulses and our brains are actually 'biological computers', one of the most complex 'computers' in creation. We found out that it is possible to 'transfer' your mind into the 'digital plane' when we found out that Kayaba transferred his mind to his avatar in SAO on the day that the malfunctions started."

Ami says, with a nod, "Cody is right. Since his 'mind' was digital information, it isn't impossible for him to copy it. His mind was now a very complex digital file and it might have taken time, but he had close to three months in order to do that."

Asuna asks, "So, you are saying that the commander…Kayaba could still exist?"

Izzy says, with a plain tone, "There is a possibility. He managed to transfer his mind into 'digital plane', so, it isn't out of the question that he found a way to duplicate his own mind into an AI program of some kind."

Suguha slams her fist into the table and she yells out, "Damn it all!"

Andrew says, "Hey, girl, watch it please!"

Suguha says, with a sigh yet a snarl on her expression, "Sorry, Andrew." Suguha says, banging her left fist into her right hand, "How could I have been so blind? The instant that I recovered, I should have made sure by tearing apart the SAO servers to make sure!"

Katsuhito says, "I doubt that you would have found anything. Most likely, Kayaba would have transferred any 'duplicate' of his mind out into the net for safe keeping. I doubt that he would have left in a place where it would have been easily found."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "He has got a point, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Yeah, you and Katsuhito-san are right, big brother."

Ayeka says, "I just can't believe what I heard. All that pain and suffering just to force Lady Suguha to awaken her powers as Sailor Celestial."

Sasami asks, "How could he do that to her?"

Amara says, with a plain tone, "Fiends don't need a reason, Sasami-san." Serena's arms start to shake and she is gently held in hug by Darien in which she nuzzles up to him.

Mina says, "Hey! Let's not talk about that jerk!"

Ayeka says, nervously, "Oops! I'm sorry, Lady Serenity."

Serena says, with a sigh, "It's all right, Ayeka-san."

Rika says, "Hey, girl! None of that mopping around here!"

Kotone says, with a smile, "Yes, Serena. We're all here for you."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Kotone." Kazuto looks at Suguha and Serena and he then remembers the final battle of SAO where Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff fought an intense battle, a battle that was beyond any floor boss fight and in fact, beyond anything of the game especially they fought by their 'own rules' and not SAO's rules, which nearly ended his sister's life as he was starting to 'reconnect' with her. But then he, Raye, Amara, Suguha, Serena, and Katsuhito then 'sense' something and their eyes widen.

Hotaru asks Amara, "What's wrong, Amara-papa?"

Amara says, "We have an uninvited guest."

Davis says, 'sensing' the same thing', "Yeah." Davis then turns towards the door and when everyone else looks in the direction that Davis is, they see none other than Kabuto standing in front of them.

Mimi asks, "A Naruto cosplayer?"

Raye says, seriously, "That's no cosplayer! That's the real deal!"

There are multiple gasps and Kabuto says, displaying his **Chakra Scalpel** , "That's correct. As you can see, I am the real Kabuto Yakushi."

As everyone goes on guard, Katsuhito says, "Easy, everyone. If he wanted to attack us, he would have done so already."

Kabuto says, with a sinister smile, "Indeed. I'm here to deliver a message to her."

When Kabuto points to Suguha, many of the others gives look of shock and a quite few of them add looks of suspicion to it, Suguha asks, with a glare, "What do you want sleaze ball?" Kabuto then throws a picture to Suguha, who catches, her eyes nearly bulge out of her head, and she then gets a look of pure rage in which her body starts to glow.

Kabuto says, with an evil taunting tone, "Hold on, little girl. If you do anything to me, your mother will have a nasty new hair cut…from the neck up!"

There are gasps and Kazuto asks, stunned, "Mom?" Suguha hands Kazuto the photo and Kazuto is horrified to see his adopted mother and aunt, Midori Kirigaya, entrapped by Orochimaru's snakes.

Kabuto says, "If you want to make sure that you and your brother aren't orphans, despite having a dad, you will reach the area around Tenbi Academy soon or else."

Kazuto yells out, angrily, "You…!"

Kabuto says, ignoring Kazuto, "And we don't mind if you bring any of your friends." Kazuto looks at the group that's glaring at him and he says, with a wicked smile, "In fact, the more the merrier. See you soon." Kabuto then melts into the ground and vanishes before anyone could stop him. With Kabuto gone, Suguha's hands turn into fist and she gives a roar of power causing her to transform into Eternal Sailor Celestial in a flash in which she proceeds to bash her fists on one of the tables and turning it into splinters.

Andrew says, stunned, "Oh, come on!"

Darien says, "We'll pay for that Andrew."

Ayeka says, "How dare he? That's a dirty underhanded trick!"

Ryoko tells Ayeka, "Where have you been princess? Living under a rock? Hello! He is a villain! That's what they do! Or have you forgotten Kagato and Doctor Clay?"

Sailor Celestial starts to march off and Matt yells out, "Where do you think that you are going?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a stern tone, "Where do you think Ishida?"

Rika shouts out, "Suguha, you know that's a trap!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "My mother's life is at stake and I'm getting sick and tired of this! I'm going to make an example of them not to kidnap my family!"

Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "Sugu, wait! I'm just as pissed off at you, but this is what they want to do! They want you to lose focus and barrel in there!"

Raye says, "Your brother is right, Celestial!"

Shion says, with a nod, "You need a plan." Sailor Celestial is about to argue when Serena gently grabs her hand and Sailor Celestial looks at her sibling in her past life.

Serena says, kindly, "Please, Celestial. We'll get your mother back. We're family and we stick together."

Sailor Celestial manages to calm down, somewhat, and Keiko says, shocked, "This is horrible."

Rika tells Keiko, "This is what villains do, Keiko. They are the ultimate jerks and that's being nice about them."

Darien says, "It is obvious what Kabuto and whoever is with him, which may be Orochimaru, are after."

Michelle says, "The Etherion power inside of Celestial."

Sailor Celestial's hands turn into fists at those words and Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "Sugu, it isn't your fault."

Katsuhito says, "You may believe that you know your enemy, but reading about your enemy and actually facing your enemy in actual combat are two different things. In this case, you need an ace and this ace should be 'fighting fire with fire'."

Davis responds, "Translation? Because we don't speak 'wise old sage'."

Ken says, snapping his fingers, "Naruto and his friends and family come from the same world as Kabuto remember? We get their help!"

Rika says, "That's a good idea."

Tai says, with a grin, "Naruto and his friends and family know that jerk well, so, they can give us an edge!"

Serena says, "But do we have to get them involved? I know that Kabuto is their enemy and all, but they are targeting us. I've got a bad feeling that they want more than Suguha. He did say that he would be glad for more of us to be there."

Lita says, amazed, "Hey, Serena, you have a point!"

Serena asks, with a glare, "And what's that supposed to mean Lita-chan?"

Lita winches at that and Cody says, "However, I doubt that they will mind and in fact, they will insist on wanting to join us. And also, reading about their abilities in manga is one thing and seeing it work in real life is a whole other story."

Trista says, "Cody is correct. Like it or not, we are going to need Naruto, his family, and his comrades to fight against Kabuto and most likely, Orochimaru."

Davis says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's skin us a snake." Kari giggles at Davis' antics as the others get to their feet and prepare to travel to Hayabusa Village to get the help of Naruto, his family, and his comrades in order to fight Orochimaru and Kabuto, but Sailor Celestial can't help to wonder if her powers are 'cursed'.

 _ **July 16, 2025, Hidden MIST base, unknown location**_

Deep within a MIST base at an unknown location, Sasuke steps into a darkened room and he just stands there.

Sasuke then asks, seemly to no one, "How long are you going to 'play dead'?"

Just then a familiar male voice responds, "So, you noticed?"

Sasuke responds, "Orochimaru may have too much an ego to notice, but I am not so easily fooled."

The male voice responds, "Like you were completely fooled by your brother for your whole life?"

Sasuke's Sharingan eyes blaze out and he says, with a glare, "Watch your words! I don't care how powerful you are or how much knowledge that you have…"

The male voice responds, interrupting, "And knowledge is power when it comes to shinobi, my boy. With me, you have no knowledge on what I can really do and I know plenty about you despite it coming from television shows and comic books. Like it or not, I have an edge over you, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke snarls as he deactivates his Sharingan and he says, "Orochimaru has made a move against your former daughters."

The male voice retorts, "I'm not surprised considering the great power that they wield." Sasuke just scoff and the male voice tells Sasuke, "And you can't scoff it off. They may not use chakra, but they are more powerful than even the Bijus and they have yet to unleash the hidden powers deep within."

Sasuke asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

The male voice responds, "That comparing your power to theirs is like comparing one single ant to building, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke asks, with an angered tone, "What was that?"

The male voice retorts, "And you know that it is truth, Sasuke Uchiha. Do not provoke the power of the dragon or you will end up as ashes. Anyway, I thank you for the information and will plan my move perfectly. However, I am curious to know why you gave it to me."

Sasuke retorts, "Why do you think?" Sasuke then walks out of the room and within the darkness, we can see a figure, but all we can see is a male person's lips curl into a sly smile.

 _ **July 16, 2025, Tenbi Academy**_

On the ground of Tenbi Academy, a former all-girls school which has returned to its 'roots' as a co-ed school, the students are assembled there despite it being summer vacation for a festival in which the students then hear a sound of something like a jet.

One female student asks, "What's that sound?"

Just then another female student yells out, looking up and pointing up, "Over there!" Everyone then looks to see none other than Imperialdramon, in 'dragon form', flying over the school and they yelp as the mighty Mega Dragon Digimon overflies the school in which the beautiful nurse, principal, and a group of male and female students belonging to a school organization known as Maken-Ki are interested as Imperialdramon flies over the wooded area and shoots a beam of light deep into the forested area where we find Darien, our Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Molly and Rini, Suguha, Shion, our Digidestined, minus Ken, and their Digimon, minus Veemon and Wormmon as they are currently in their DNA Mega form currently, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina assembled together.

Minato asks, "This is the place?"

Naruto says, "Yeah, dad. This is the area that Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, and I were in before the others aided us in our escape of those goons."

Suguha says, over a communication device attached to her left ear, "Okay, Kazuto. You and the others deploy the drones and keep an eye on the sky." On the back of Imperialdramon, Ken, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko are assembled with what looks like camera drones used by the movies and television shows to film their programs with Kazuto on a laptop computer.

Kazuto says, "Got you, Sugu."

Asuna says, in a communication device, "You, Serena-chan, and the others be careful out there."

Serena responds, into a communication device of her own, "We will Asuna."

Minato says, "Some of us should scout out ahead to make sure that we don't fall into the trap that snake has prepared for you."

Naruto asks, "Can't we use Hinata-chan's improved Byakugan?'

Sakura tells Naruto, "That's a good idea, but you have to remember that Orochimaru is a former Leaf ninja and he would know well of the Byakugan."

Hinata tells Naruto, "Sakura's right, Naruto-kun. Orochimaru might know ways to block my Byakugan."

TK says, "Well, we already have a solution for that." On Imperialdramon's back, Ken, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, and Rika start to deploy the various camera drones cause them to fly out.

Keiko says, "I really wish that we can help more than this."

Rika tells Keiko, "This is the real world, Keiko. They have the powers and we can't do anything other than us, but it doesn't mean that we aren't helping in our own way."

Asuna says, with a smile "Rika is right, Silica…I mean Keiko."

Keiko says, with a smile, "It's okay, Asuna. I still call the others by their SAO handles out of habit."

Rika says, with a grin, "Like I can't help to call you 'Silica the dragon tamer' at times."

Keiko gives a pout and Kazuto says, "Personally, I think that you should have stayed at Andrew's or at home."

Keiko responds, "Suguha is my friend too, Kirito! We're all SAO survivors and we stick together."

Rika says, with a sigh, "Don't bother Kazuto."

Ken says, with a smile, "Anyway, we have our job to do." Ken tells Imperialdramon, "Keep us high Imperialdramon. We don't know how far their attacks can reach."

Imperialdramon responds, "You got it, Ken!" As Imperialdramon flies higher into the sky to keep his distance, the group on his back deploy the various camera drones as the others watch from the group.

Mina tells Molly, "Man! I never knew that you had so many of those!"

Molly responds, "You have to remember that I have been mainly working alone since I awoke after Serena freed Galaxia from Chaos, so, Aurora felt that I always needed an 'edge or two'."

Amara says, "Good philosophy."

Naruto says, looking up in the sky at the drones, "Man! You guys have some of the awesome toys, believe it!"

Sakura says, "Well, right now, those 'toys' are going to help give us a heads up."

Shion says, "Technology isn't full-proof, Sakura-san."

Raye says, "Shion is right, Sakura. We have ways to disable or 'confuse' our own technology, so, we can't rely on it too much."

Minato says, "Your new friends are right. We need to keep focus or our enemies will get the drop on us." However, just then, multiple wooden coffins with Kenji on them burst out of the ground a short distance away from our group and around them as well.

Tai says, seriously, "Too late for that!"

Davis says, bringing out his two Keyblades, "Get ready everyone!"

Mina says, "Um…These guys can't be destroyed, right? It shouldn't be possible to really defeat them!"

Raye says, "Since they have been forced into this world in those 'undead forms', my spiritual powers might help us or even better, Meatball Head's crystal or Suguha's powers could stop them."

Trista says, as she prepares her wand to transform into her Sailor Scout form, "I believe that's the best possibility." Soon after, the lids of the coffins fall down and the group gasps at what or should I say, WHO is inside of them.

Hinata asks, stunned, "What?"

Sakura says, "Those aren't ninjas from our world!"

Serena says, her hands over her mouth in shock and horror, "No…No, they aren't…This…This can't be…" Right in front of the group, they are seeing the people that died in Sword Art Online, Kuradeel, Kobatz and the two members of the ALF that died with him in the battle with Floor 74 Floor Boss, The Gleameyes, and various other people that died on Sword Art Online in the form of their avatars on SAO, but they look exactly as a person does revived due to the **Reanimation** Jutsu in case of the grey and 'cracked' skin.

Darien asks, concerned, "Serena?"

Lita says, pointing to Kuradeel, "Hey, I remember that guy!"

Raye says, with a serious tone, "That's the guy that attempted to kill Kazuto and Asuna in SAO and Kazuto was forced to kill him in which Mimete temporary 'restored' him for a while to attack Meatball Head. His avatar's name was Kuradeel."

Hotaru asks, "Wait! Does that mean…?"

Tai says, his eyes narrowing, "These are the people that died in SAO."

Matt says, with a snarl, "That snake!"

TK asks, "But wait! Why do they look like they did in SAO here in the real world?"

Just then a familiar male voice says, with a sinister sly tone, "Allow me to answer that young man." Just then out of the ground, none other than Orochimaru makes his appearance.

Minato says, with a sneer, "Orochimaru."

Orochimaru says, with a sly grin, "It seems like you have completely returned to the land of the living, Fourth Hokage-dono."

Suguha says, with a sly smirk, "You can thank me for that one. You can't use him against Naruto."

Orochimaru says, with a sly smile, "No, but I could examine his body to gain the secrets of your power, my dear."

Naruto responds, with a snort, "Yeah, right! My dad wasn't a Hokage for nothing!"

Orochimaru retorts, "It has been over a decade since he died, boy! A lot can change in that time!"

Naruto says, with a sneer, "Well, I'm not the same boy as before either, snake!"

Davis yells out, "What have you done to these people Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru responds, "Simple, boy. It is a good thing that hospital kept so many samples and mix it in with a little of what you call 'dark magic' giving them the abilities that they had in the virtual world. It is a very interesting technique to my arsenal."

Raye shouts out, angrily, "How dare you disrespect the dead like this?!"

Orochimaru says, with a sinister smile, "For me, it is simple to get an advantage over my enemies." On the back of Imperialdramon, Ken, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, and Keiko are watching this with mixed feeling.

Rika says, with a sneer, "That jerk!" Kazuto has a look of rage in his eyes, but when he looks at something, his eyes go wide and his skin becomes pale.

Kazuto says, stunned and horrified, "No, it can't be…"

Asuna says, shocked at seeing her beloved's expression, "Kirito-kun? Kirito-kun, what's wrong?"

Keiko asks, "Kirito, what's wrong?" On the screen of the laptop, Kazuto has a view of none other than the Moonlit Black Cats, in their 'undead versions' of their SAO avatars, standing at attention, but Sachi is missing from their number.

Back with the others, Orochimaru says, with a sinister smile, "And now, I have a special surprise for the two Moon Princesses."

Serena asks, a bit nervously, "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru says, with an evil grin, "It wasn't easy since it seemed he made sure that all of his DNA samples are destroyed and whatever samples are left, he made sure that they are intensely guarded for various reasons. However, I managed to get enough of his DNA during his time in the Silver Millennium from the preserved samples from the battle between him and Miss Celestial ten centuries ago."

There are gasps and Suguha says, shocked, "No, you can't!"

Orochimaru slams his palm into the ground and he yells out, with an evil smile, "That's right, my dear! The one that caused the end of your civilization one thousand years ago and murdered four thousand people in order to awaken your powers!" Soon after, a coffin comes out of the ground, but when the coffin opens up, there is nothing in there causing Orochimaru to yell out, flabbergasted, "What?!"

Naruto shouts out, with a smirk, "Ha! It looks like you made a major dud, you snake! Believe it!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, _"I don't know about that Naruto. Why is the coffin completely empty instead of a failed summoning?"_

Orochimaru asks, confused, "Where is he?"

Just then a familiar male voice says, plainly, "Right here." Orochimaru then cries out in pain as he is impaled by a familiar Keyblade comes out of his waist and everyone gasps as the one holding the Keyblade is none other than Akihiko Kayaba, looking exactly as he did in his SAO avatar form of Heathcliff, but unlike the others, he looks completely alive and well.

The others are shocked and Davis says, stunned, "I can't believe it."

Mimi asks, "Who is that?"

Kari says, "It's him, Mimi."

Yolei says, a bit fearful and a bit angry, "Kayaba."

Joe asks, stunned, "That's Kayaba?"

Matt says, with a sneer, "That's him, Joe. I will never forget his avatar."

TK says, "Wait a minute! He looks…He looks alive!"

Ami says, having her computer, "That's because he is alive! He isn't an 'undead' like the others! He is completely alive and well!"

The others are stunned, none more so than Orochimaru, and he asks, shocked and weakly, "But how?"

Kayaba AKA Heathcliff responds, with a sly smirk, "For a shinobi, you have forgotten to look 'underneath the surface'."

Orochimaru then says, weakly, "When I summoned you, you must have put something on yourself to make yourself revive completely."

Heathcliff responds, "Correct. I wasn't planning on getting revived, but life is just like an RPG and so full of interesting surprises." Heathcliff then takes his Keyblade out of Orochimaru's waist and cuts him in half, but Orochimaru regenerates himself with his substitution technique.

Orochimaru says, with a sneer, "You will pay for tricking me!"

Heathcliff retorts, with a confident smile, "Will I?"

Orochimaru shouts out, pointing to Heathcliff, "Get him!" The 'revived' SAO players then turn towards Heathcliff, their weapons magically appearing in their hands along with any shields and such, and leap over to attack him, but Heathcliff, never losing his smile, just snaps his fingers and they stop right in their tracks much to Orochimaru's shock. Orochimaru yells out, stunned, "What?! What are you doing?! I command you to get him!"

However, they don't move an inch, Heathcliff snaps his fingers again, and the 'undead' SAO players leap way in which Rini asks, "What's going on? Shouldn't they be under the control of Orochimaru's jutsu?"

Michelle says, "It seems like Kayaba has just turned the tables on him."

Orochimaru snarls in anger at Heathcliff and Heathcliff retorts, "Now, Orochimaru, since I have been back for a good amount of time, do you think that I wouldn't prepare for something like this? For all of your knowledge, you have so much to learn." Just then Heathcliff's Keyblade turns into a huge cannon and he says, with a sly smile, "Allow me to educate you." Heathcliff then fires a powerful sphere from his 'Keyblade cannon' with a huge cannon-like 'ka-boom' and the energy sphere slams into Orochimaru before he could even think of throwing up a defense in which he is sent sky-rocketing miles into the sky before there is a massive explosion that forced everyone to cover their eyes from the light of the explosion. When the light died down and the smoke of the explosion faded, there was nothing there.

Naruto shouts out, "Whoa! He's gone!"

Minato tells Naruto, "Don't be so sure, Naruto. Orochimaru is one slippery snake."

Naruto says, drolly, "Don't I know it, pops? He is a real piece of work."

Minato says, with a snarl, "I know that Third Hokage-sama should have gotten rid of him years ago."

Sakura says, looking at Heathcliff, "Our real problem is this guy right in front of us. Since he is who he is said to be, then we might be in as much trouble if not more so. We are looking at a destroyer of entire civilization in one life and the mass murderer in this time on this world."

Hinata asks, "You mean…?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "That's him, Hinata. The one that really pisses off Suguha."

As Heathcliff's Keyblade returns back to 'normal' from its 'cannon mode', he looks at Suguha and Serena and he says, "Ah, Serena. Suguha, it has been some time."

Suguha says, with a sneer, "Not long enough, sicko."

Back on Imperialdramon, the others are flabbergasted and Kazuto says, shocked, "I can't believe this."

Rika says, "No joke, Kazuto. He has been completely revived."

Keiko says, stunned, "Unbelievable."

Kazuto says, "However, he hasn't been revived as Akihiko Kayaba, but Prince Heathcliff of the Black and Blue Moon families."

Asuna asks, "So, that means that he has all of his powers from his past life now?"

Kazuto says, "And maybe even more, Asuna."

Asuna says, concerned, "Serena-chan…Suguha-chan…"

Back on the ground, as the others are glaring at Heathcliff, Raye says, "Leave it to you to have a backup plan."

Heathcliff responds, "Actually, Princess of Mars, I never intended to be revived from the dead. However, I learned that in life, nothing can go as you planned, but I had a 'feeling' that someone might do something like Orochimaru did."

Amara says, "So, in case you did, you put something on yourself to revive you completely in case someone revived you to get access to all of your knowledge like the data for the 'death game program' of Sword Art Online."

Heathcliff replies, "Correct, Amara-san." Heathcliff says, snapping his fingers, "Now, I have someone that belongs to you." Just then the members of Laughing Coffin that died in SAO, looking like 'undead' versions of their SAO avatars, appear with one of them dragging out a tied up Midori Kirigaya.

Suguha yells out, shocked, "Mom!"

Midori asks, surprised, "Suguha?" She then yelps as she is thrown by Heathcliff.

Davis yells out, strongly, "Let her go!"

Heathcliff says, with a kind smile, "You would think that I would be so cruel? All I wish to desire is have a kind chat with the woman that gave Suguha her second life."

Midori asks, "Second life? Who are you?"

Heathcliff responds, "I believe that you know of me well, Kirigaya-san. I am different in looks than I was before, but my name should have been known as the one that created the 'death game' known as Sword Art Online."

Midori gasps and she asks, "You…You are Akihiko Kayaba? The monster that trapped my son in that horror?"

Heathcliff says, with a bow, "It is an honor to meet you, Midori-san. However, you, your son, who I know as Kirito, and your daughter have met me long before then. I believe that you remember the day in Juuban where the mysterious giant black crystal were causing chaos throughout the district and your daughter had run off in which you went searching for her until someone brought her sleeping form back to you and your boy."

Midori's eyes grow wide with shock and she asks, "How do you…No! You can't be…?"

Heathcliff says, "Yes, I am the one that you met on that day. I must indeed thank you for raising your daughter so well."

When it looked Heathcliff was going to touch Midori's cheek with the hand containing his Keyblade, Suguha become enraged and she yells out, in the same kind of tone as her emotions, "Don't you dare touch her!" In a bright flash, Suguha transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial, much to her mother's shock and surprise, and charges in while drawing her swords intending to end Heathcliff's life once and for all.

Serena shouts out, worriedly, "Suguha, no!" Sailor Celestial takes a stabbing strike at Heathcliff, but he easily ducks under the attack and rams the hilt of his Keyblade into her waist causing her to gasp as the air was knocked out of her.

Kazuto, Midori, Serena, and other shout in unison, shocked, "No!"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, shaking his head, "I thought that I taught you better than this." Heathcliff then ruthlessly bashes Sailor Celestial in the face with his shield sending her flying through a tree which turns into splinters due to the force that Sailor Celestial and she slams into the ground with a mighty 'crash'.

Midori shouts out, horrified, "Suguha!" On Imperialdramon, Kazuto had to be restrained by the others from 'flying off' Imperialdramon to ram his Keyblades into Heathcliff in a blind rage.

Heathcliff responds, "Don't worry, Midori-san. Your daughter is a lot tougher than she looks."

Raye yells out, "That does it! Transform now!" With those words, the Sailor Scouts of the group immediately get out their Sailor Senshi transformation items.

" **Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Sun Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Nebula Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neo Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Orion Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Mercury Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Venus Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Mars Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Saturn Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Uranus Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

Through their respective transformations, Serena, Kari, Molly, Rini, Shion, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Hotaru, Uranus, Michelle, and Trista transform into Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Neo-Moon, Sailor Orion, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto, all of whom are in their Eternal Sailor Scout forms, while Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask.

Yolei says, "I am still not getting used to this."

Sailor Uranus says, drawing her Space Sword, "Time to give this jerk a royal beat down once and for all!"

Sailor Pluto says, blocking Sailor Uranus with her Garnet Orb, "Wait, Uranus! He hasn't been revived as Kayaba, but Prince Heathcliff of the Black and Blue Moon families! We can't be sure of the extent of his powers!"

Just then Sailor Celestial's voice booms, "And this jerk is mine!" Sailor Celestial then appears, seemly through teleportation, and she swings her Dark Repulser down on Heathcliff in which he blocks with his shield, but the sheer power from both of them causing sparks of energy to fly around and the ground around them to greatly crack. However, Sailor Celestial gets distracted when her mom gets spooked by one of the energy sparks.

Heathcliff says, with a smirk, "Distracted, my dear!"

Heathcliff prepares a sneak attack with his sword, but Naruto's voice booms, "Well, how about now?!" Just then Heathcliff gets bashed in the face by Naruto's foot and sending him flying into the Reanimation Laughing Coffin causing three of them to shatter upon impact, but they start to reform immediately. On the meanwhile, two Naruto Shadow Clones untie Midori much to her shock and amazement.

Sailor Celestial tells Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto. Get her out of here!" Sailor Celestial then charges in as Heathcliff leaps back to his feet and the two of them start an intense sword fight.

Midori shouts out, concerned, "Suguha!"

Sailor Moon says, in a commanding tone, "Girls, get Celestial's mom out of here now!" Immediately, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter leap over to Naruto and Midori to protect them.

Davis yells out, "Imperialdramon, get down here!"

Imperialdramon responds, "You got it, Davis!" Immediately, Imperialdramon floats down and teleports Midori onto his back where the others are waiting for her.

Kazuto says, "Mom!"

Midori tells Kazuto, "Kazuto?"

Ken says, "Imperialdramon, get us out of here!" Imperialdramon takes to the skies and away from the battlefield in order keep Midori safe. Knowing that her mother is safe, Sailor Celestial battles Heathcliff more intensely than ever before.

Heathcliff says, "Now, your mother is safe, but I wasn't the one that took her."

Sailor Celestial says, "It doesn't matter! As long as you exist, the shadow of death…the shadow of Sword Art Online will always remain and I will never let another Sword Art Online to ever come about!"

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smirk, "Sore that I was the one true winner of Sword Art Online, my dear Celestial? Then overcome me with your power!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a stern tone, "You got it, jerk!" Sailor Celestial leaps away and in a bright flash, she transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Soldier form and Heathcliff just smirks causing Sailor Celestial to sneer in which both of them seem to vanish.

Sailor Saturn asks, "They've vanished?" Just then the whole area starts to shake from a series of 'explosions' that are coming from the area around them.

Sora asks, "What's going on here?"

Biyomon says, "The whole area is shaking!"

Sailor Uranus says, "It's them! They are moving so fast that we can't see them and they are using so much power that they are causing the whole area to shake!" Soon after, Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff 'reappear' in which Sailor Celestial is using both of her swords and clashing with the sword and shield combo of Heathcliff.

Sailor Celestial says, "This time, you don't have the virtual world to draw power from!"

Heathcliff says, "I don't need it anymore since I've been reborn in my 'original form' through I did not wish to return, but I wouldn't mind returning to the virtual realm."

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "You're return…in pieces!" Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue to battle at an intense pace.

On Imperialdramon's back, the others are watching and Keiko says, stunned, "They're incredible."

Rika says, "I'm getting a feeling of déjà vu."

Asuna says, "I am too, Liz. This is…This is…"

Kazuto says, holding his mother, "Like Sugu's and Kayaba's battle at the Ruby Palace at the end of Sword Art Online." Everyone looks at Kazuto and he says, with a solemn tone, "It is like Pluto said. Long ago, back in the Silver Millennium, they threw away any bonds that they once had and now, they share the 'bond of eternal enemies'. As long as they both exist in one form or another, they will only be drawn to fight each other and only one of them can survive."

Midori asks, confused, "Kazuto, what are you talking about? What's going on? Why…?"

Kazuto tells Midori, "It's a long story, mom." Kazuto says, as he looks at the battle between Celestial and Heathcliff, "A long and horror filled story, mom." Back to the battle, Sailor Celestial comes in with both sword with a kendo style attack which Heathcliff counters with his sword causing a major shockwave that creates a good sized crater in the ground all around them as their powers clash. When the shockwave stops, the two of them leap away to either side of the crater that they created.

Sailor Jupiter says, stunned, "Holy cow!"

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "They are incredible!"

Heathcliff then smiles as he puts his sword back into its sheath within his shield and he says, "Well done, my dear. You have grown even stronger. Despite us not using our full power, I doubt that we will be able to stop this in this manner."

Sailor Sun asks, "Wait! You and Sailor Celestial aren't using full power?"

Heathcliff says, "Sailor Celestial hasn't used her Valkyrie's form full power even the day that she got it." There are gasps and Heathcliff says, "Remember, Pluto said this level of Sailor Soldier power is the level of 'world destruction', so, if Sailor Celestial used her full power combined with disengaging her Etherion Booster, she would have completely overloaded and destroyed Sword Art Online."

Tai says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Moon says, "No, it's true. I never used my Valkyrie form's full power even on the first day that I got it."

Sailor Mars asks, "You didn't use your Valkyrie Sailor Scout's full power for all this time Meatball Head?"

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "If I did, I could have blown the whole of Tokyo apart with putting a huge hole in it just by powering up!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Remember, the Valkyrie Sailor Scout form is a legendary form of the Sailor Senshi and even I don't know the true depths of its power and abilities."

Sailor Moon says, "It is part of the reason that Celestial and I went to the Hayabusa Village. We need to learn about our powers."

Heathcliff says, "And I dare say that you have done a good job, but you have only scratched the surface of your power and I don't mean your Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers."

Sailor Celestial asks, with a glare, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff says, "You and Serenity have powers that you haven't realized yet, my dear. However, let's settle this matter in this manner." Soon after, Heathcliff's Liberator shield and sword then transform into a duel disk similar to Heathcliff's Liberator with a touch screen, a slot that contains a deck, another slot in front of the touch screen, an Extra Deck slot, and it forms an 'energy blade' with Monster and Pendulum card zones in the form of his Liberator sword.

Sailor Celestial asks, "You want to duel?"

Heathcliff responds, pointing to the Reanimated former SAO players, "I think that you realize that if you refuse, there might be some 'problems'."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "You snake!"

Sailor Celestial says, causing her current duel disk to appear on her left armored wrist, "Fine! Let's duel!"

Sailor Mars says, surprised, "Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Many of these people are just the poor souls that are victims of Kayaba's insanity! I won't let them be used anymore!" Sailor Celestial puts her dueling deck into her duel disk and she thinks, as she looks at the Moonlit Black Cats causing a 'strange pain' in her heart, _"Don't worry, Sachi. I'll save your friends, I promise you."_ Sailor Celestial glows in which a faint image of Sachi appears and everyone can see it for that moment before Sachi's 'image' fade as both Heathcliff's and Sailor Celestial's decks are shuffled by their duel disks after they are activated. When their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Heathcliff: 4000

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "Normally, it is ladies' first, so, forgive me if I take the first move in this duel." Just then a slot comes out of the left side of Heathcliff's duel disk and he says, putting one card into it, "And next, I start off with a field spell that you might remember: I activate the Field Spell, Ruby Palace!" There are multiple gasps as the field transforms into an exact duplicate of the inside of the Ruby Palace, the final battlefield of SAO on Floor 100 of Aincrad, and Heathcliff says, "I believe that this is another case of déjà vu."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snort, "You are real riot…Not!"

Tai says, with a snarl, "No kidding!"

Heathcliff says, putting one card on his duel disk's 'energy blade', "Then I play Vorse Raider in attack mode!" Just then Vorse Raider (1900/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Heathcliff says, putting two cards into the main slot of his duel disk causing images of two face-down cards to appear on the touch screen, "And I shall end the turn with two cards face-down."

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Be careful, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My draw!" Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"A monster in attack mode with two face-down cards? That just screams 'trap'! And I also don't know the power of his Ruby Palace yet! I had better be careful around this jerk!"_ Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "First, I start off with Twilight Rose Knight!" Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Now, my Knight can call for an assistant as long as it is a plant monster that's level four or below! And I choose my Cactus Fighter!" Cactus Fighter (1900/400) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I tune my Twilight Rose Knight with my Cactus Fighter!" Twilight Rose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Cactus Fighter making it become transparent, and as she gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. Sailor Celestial then chants out, " _Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by the blue moonlight! Synchro Summon!"_ Sailor Celestial puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she shouts out, "I think that you remember my partner: Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800), an exact duplicate of Black Rose Dragon expect a little 'brighter' in color, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Uranus says, "Now, things are getting interesting."

Sailor Celestial says, "If you think that I'll dive into your trap, think again, I'll just…"

Heathcliff shouts out, "And now, my Ruby Palace's effect activates!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, shocked, "What?"

Heathcliff says, "As long as it remains on the field, if both players have monsters on their fields in attack mode, their monsters must battle! So, Black Rose, attack Vorse Raider now!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon roars as it glows as it is forced to attack Vorse Raider and Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "And now, I activate my Mirror Force!" One of Heathcliff's face down cards is revealed to be Mirror Force and he says, "Now, your attack is redirected and is going to hit your monster!" A mirror field absorbs Black Rose's attack and unleashes energy back at Black Rose.

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "Hold it, jerk! I activate my Rose Stringer spell card! I negate your trap card and allow Black Rose to destroy spell and trap cards on your field!" Just then a whirlwind of rose petals appears on the field and protects Black Rose from the energy in which the Mirror Force and Heathcliff's other face-down card are destroyed. Sailor Celestial says, putting three cards into the main slot, "However, the Battle Phase ends immediately, so, I end with three cards face-down."

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "Then it is my turn." Heathcliff says, putting one card in the main slot, "I activate my One for One spell card! I discard one monster card to play a level one monster from my deck." Heathcliff discards one card, a card comes out of his deck, and he puts it on his duel disk causing Tuningware to appear (100/300) on the field in attack mode. Heathcliff then says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I play my Masked Chameleon in attack mode!" Soon after, Masked Chameleon (1600/1100) appears on the field in attack mode and Heathcliff says, with a smirk, "And now, I tune my Masked Chameleon with my Vorse Raider and Tuningware, whose special ability makes it a level two monster." Masked Chameleon turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Vorse Raider and Tuningware and making them become transparent while Heathcliff gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck in which the card is glowing. Heathcliff chants out, " _Heaven! Fate! Principal of all phenomena! Ride the spinning wheel of heaven and manifest here! Synchro Summon!_ " Heathcliff puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "I play my Duel Dragon and partner: Ascension Sky Dragon!" Coming out of light, Ascension Sky Dragon (?/3000), a massive silver blue and white dragon with blue eyes, appears on the field in attack mode.

Matt says, shocked, "It's huge!"

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "Thanks to Tuningware, I draw a card since I used it to successively Synchro Summon with it. And now, my Sky Dragon gains eight hundred attack points for every card in my hand."

Sailor Celestial says, "It won't matter due to my Rose's ability! Since you special summoned a monster that's level five or higher, I get to return one special summoned monster from my opponent's field to his hand, but since your dragon is a Synchro Monster, it goes back to your deck! Now, sing his swan song with Rose Ballad!"

As energy surrounds Ascension Sky Dragon, Heathcliff says, "I activate the effect of the card that you sent to my grave: Revoke Banishment trap card! As long as it remains in my grave, you can only destroy my cards with card effects, so, your Rose Dragon's power is negated!" Soon after, the energy surrounding Ascension Sky Dragon vanishes in which Sailor Celestial snarls as Ascension Sky Dragon then goes from 0/3000 to 1600/3000 and Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot, "Now, I only have two cards in my hand, but that will change with Replicate Arms spell card! Since you have more cards than me on the field, I get to draw cards from my deck equal to amount of extra cards that you have on the field compared to me and that number is three." Heathcliff draws three more cards and he says, "And I lost one card, but gained three cards in which my Sky Dragon's power doubles." Soon after, Ascension Sky Dragon goes from 1600/3000 to 3200/3000 and Heathcliff yells out, "Sky Dragon, strike down her Black Rose with Ultimate Ascending Wave!"

As Ascension Sky Dragon unleashes its attack on Black Rose, Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my Power Balance trap card!" One of Sailor Celestial's face-down cards is revealed to be the Power Balance trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to this card, since I have no cards and you have an even amount of cards in your hand! Your hand is cut in half and I draw cards equal to the amount that you discarded! And that also means that your dragon gets weaker!" Heathcliff discards two cards, Sailor Celestial draws two cards, and Ascension Sky Dragon goes from 3200/3000 to 1600/3000.

Heathcliff says, with a grin, "However, one of those cards was my Greed Compensator spell card! When this card is sent from my hand to my graveyard due to a card effect, I get to draw the same cards that I discarded due to the card effect." Heathcliff draws two new cards and Ascension Sky Dragon goes back up from 1600/3000 to 3200/3000 in which the light engulfs Black Rose before it explodes in a massive explosion.

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Black Rose!" Sailor Celestial then screams as she is sent flying by the terrific force of the explosion into the wall of the field spell behind her, but she slams into it with such force that it cracks the wall greatly, which shouldn't normally happen in a Duel Monsters duel, causing the wind to get knocked out of her.

There are tons of gasps and Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Celestial!"

On Imperialdramon, Kazuto says, horrified, "Sugu!"

Midori says, horrified, "Suguha!"

Back to the 'battle', Sailor Uranus says, "That's not Solid Vision."

Heathcliff responds, "Not ordinary Solid Vision, correct. This is Real Solid Vision also known as 'Solid Vision with mass'. They aren't mere 'holograms' anymore, but more like solid energy bodies. It is one of the things that I had created in my 'quest' for Sword Art Online and with the safeties turned off, it is more like a Shadow Game than an ordinary duel. However, I have to admit that I did add a bit more peril to this match. You should remember my dear that any fight with me isn't just a mere 'game'. Any game is like SAO: 'It may be a game, but it isn't something you play'."

As Sailor Celestial's life-point drop by 800, Sailor Celestial, her helmet falling off her face and 'clanking' on the ground showing her haggard face in which she says, "Do you think that really scares me, jerk? Don't count on it!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "We shall see, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk' touch screen, "And we will right now with my Miracle's Wake!" Sailor Celestial's next face-down card is revealed to be Miracle's Wake trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to this card, I can revive one monster destroyed in battle! Bloom again, Black Rose!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800) returns to the field in attack mode.

Heathcliff says, with a sly grin, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 3200

Heathcliff: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Pump Up spell card and double my Rose Dragon's power for this turn!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon then goes from 2400/1800 to 4800/1800 and Sailor Celestial says, "Take down his lizard with Rose Requiem!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon unleashes a storm of rose petal right at Ascension Sky Dragon, but it then hits some kind of energy and the attack is stopped in which Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "What?"

Heathcliff asks, "Are you wondering why your attack didn't go through?" Heathcliff then displays the Electromagnetic Turtle (0/1800) monster card and he says, "That would be your fault with your Power Balance trap card since I discarded two cards and this was the other one. It is Electromagnetic Turtle and I used its ability to end the Battle Phase automatically."

Sailor Jupiter says, "This is nuts!"

Sailor Saturn says, "For every attack, Heathcliff has the perfect counter."

Sailor Pluto says, "It is because that he knows her all too well."

Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her duel disk, "I end my turn." Black Rose Moonlight Dragon returns from 4800/1800 to its original 2400/1800 due to the end of Pump Up's effect.

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "I draw and now, I have five cards in my hand and it means that my dragon has four thousand attack points!" Ascension Sky Dragon goes from 3200/3000 to 4000/3000 and Heathcliff yells out, "Destroy her Rose Dragon with Ultimate Ascending Wave!"

As Ascension Sky Dragon prepares to attack, Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my Life Shaver!" One of Sailor Celestial's face-down cards is revealed to be Life Shaver trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "This card forces you to discard a card for every turn that it has been set before it activates and it has been three turns which means you lose three cards!" Heathcliff discards three cards, Ascension Sky Dragon then goes down from 4000/3000 to 1600/3000, and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, Rose Dragon, it's time to counterattack!"

When Black Rose Moonlight Dragon prepares to counterattack, Heathcliff says, "One of the cards that I discarded is the spell Karma Repayment. When this card is discarded, I get one more card from my deck!" Heathcliff draws one card and Ascension Sky Dragon goes from 1600/3000 to 2400/3000!

Sailor Venus says, "Their power is equal!"

Just then Sailor Celestial hears a roar and she asks, looking at Black Rose, "Black Rose?" When she looks into the eyes of her dragon, Sailor Celestial gains an understanding and she thinks, with a smile, _"Thanks, partner."_ Sailor Celestial yells out, "Black Rose, continue your attack!"

Heathcliff says, strongly, "You, too, Ascension Sky Dragon!" Both dragons unleash their power and when they clash, they cause the whole area to shake and crumble from their sheer power, and then both monsters are destroyed in a mighty explosion of power. Heathcliff shouts out, "Ascension Sky Dragon's power now activates! When it is destroyed, I can revive all monsters used to Synchro Summon, but without any and all special abilities! Go, Celestial Reincarnation!" Soon after, Masked Chameleon (1600/1100), Vorse Raider (1900/1200), and Tuningware (100/300) appear on the field, but Chameleon and Raider are in attack mode with Tuningware in defense mode.

Sailor Sun says, "Celestial is defenseless now!"

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch pad, "Not with my Wicked Rebirth trap card!" Sailor Celestial's next face-down card is revealed to be the Wicked Rebirth continuous trap card and she says, "By lowering my life-points by eight hundred, I can revive one Synchro Monster from my graveyard and you know who is coming back!" Sailor Celestial's life-point drop by 800 points and Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800) returns to the field in attack mode in which she says, "She can't use her ability and she can't attack this turn, but you are the one attacking."

Heathcliff says, "You mean the one winning, my dear. I activate the effect of Ruby Palace! During the battle phase, if I, the card controller, have three monsters and none of those monsters have attack points higher than your monsters, I can release them to play the great defender of my palace: The Hollow Avatar!"

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "What?" All three monsters vanish while Heathcliff puts a card from his deck on his duel disk causing The Hollow Avatar (?/?), a monster that looks like the final boss avatar of SAO, to appear on the field in attack mode.

On Imperialdramon, the SAO survivors in the group of people are stunned and Asuna says, "It looks like…the final boss of SAO!"

Heathcliff says, "My Hollow Avatar's attack points are equal to combined attack points of the monsters used to summon him and its defense points are half that number!" The Hollow Avatar then goes from 0/0 to 3600/1800 and Heathcliff yells out, "Now, my guardian, attack!" Hollow Avatar attacks Black Rose and its roars as it is vaporized in a strong explosion in which Sailor Celestial yells out as she is sent flying into the wall, again, causing her to slam into it with terrific force, cracking it even greater, and she collapses to the ground in a heap as she loses 1200 life-points.

Sailor Moon says, horrified, "Celestial!"

Heathcliff says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 1200

Heathcliff: 4000

Sailor Uranus says, "This is bad."

Sailor Neptune says, "She has no defense!"

As Sailor Celestial struggles to her feet, Heathcliff says, "Disappointing, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, with a haggard tone, "I'm not done yet…"

Heathcliff says, "No monsters, no cards in your hand, and only one face-down card on your field. And without the right cards, I doubt that it will help."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, looking at her deck, _"Damn it! That ass has a point! If I don't draw what I need, I'm a goner, but I can't give up! Not after all that he has done to Serena…Kazuto…everyone! I can't let him continue the legacy of Sword Art Online and let it haunt the world forever and beyond! I need to end this now!"_ Sailor Celestial then lowers her hand to her deck to draw, but it then starts to glow causing her eyes to widen.

 _ **July 16, 2025, Neo Domino City, Tops Area**_

Within the current residences of the former Signers in the Tops Area, Yugi's/Atem's deck starts to glow in which their friends and the former Signers take notice.

Leo asks, "Hey, what's going on?"

Tristan asks, "What's with the light show?"

Yugi tells Atem, **"Our deck!"**

Atem responds, with a nod, **"Someone is calling out to the spirit of our cards, Yugi!"** Atem goes through his deck and finds that it is his/Yugi's Dark Magician (2500/2100) and Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) monster cards that are glowing.

Yugi says, **"Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl!"**

Just then a deep male voice says, **"My Pharaoh…"**

Atem thinks in his mind, _"Mahad?!"_

The male voice responds, **"Yes, my Pharaoh. The Celestial Princess has asked for aid and we must answer the call!"**

Atem responds, **"Then go my friend and bring her the light that she needs!"**

The male voice replies, **"Thank you, my king and my friend."** Just then two brings of light blast from the two cards and flies off into the sky leaving a confused group of people, other than the cards' holder, in their wake.

 _ **July 16, 2025, Tenbi Academy Area**_

Returning to the duel, everyone is shocked and amazed at the glow coming from Sailor Celestial's deck and when she touches her deck, she gasps to feel something in which, on instinct, she knows what it is.

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, it is time to turn this duel around! I play my Card of Sanctity!" She then draws the card and puts it into the main slot without looking at it in which it is revealed to be the said spell card.

Yolei asks, "How did she know what card she was going to draw?!"

TK asks, "Did she just gain psychic powers or something?"

Sailor Pluto says, seriously, "No, she didn't predict the card that she would get. She made it happen with her own will!" There are stunned looks in which both Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial draw cards from their decks until they have a full hand.

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I play my Watapon!" Watapon (200/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Since I drew him out with a card effect, my Watapon can be special summoned to the field, but now, I release him in order to Advanced Summon my Dark Magician Girl!" Watapon vanishes as Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are stunned looks and Sailor Mars says, "Hold up! Other than Yugi Moto, I thought that only Meatball Head had that card!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Sage's Stone spell card! Since Dark Magician Girl is on my field, I can play the mighty guardian of Pharaoh Atem himself!" Sailor Celestial puts a card from her deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "Let's do this Dark Magician!" A beam of light comes onto the field and out of that light, Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Mahad's voice then comes from Dark Magician, "Princess Selene Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, we have heard your call for aid and with the permission of our king, we have come to your aid. Now, let's strike down this wicked man for all the death and destruction that he has caused!"

Mimi asks, confused, "Is it me or did that monster just talk?"

Matt says, stunned, "It isn't you, Mimi!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Dark Magic Attack spell card! Since Dark Magician is out on my field, I can destroy all of your spell and trap cards!" Dark Magician unleashes an attack that destroys Heathcliff's face-down spell and trap cards, but Ruby Palace remains active on the field.

Heathcliff says, with a sly smirk, "Thanks to my Hollow Avatar, my Ruby Palace can't be destroyed by card effects, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Then I activate my Dark Magic Twin Burst! Since I have both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on the field, my Dark Magician gains the power of Dark Magician Girl until the end of this turn!" Dark Magician then goes from 2500/2100 to 4500/2100 and Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Dark Magician, kick it with Dark Magician Girl, and take out that overgrown fiend!" Dark Magician nods his head with Dark Magician Girl and the two of them leap into the sky.

Dark Magician Girl, with a cute female voice, and Dark Magician shout out in unison, "Dark Magic Twin Burst!" The two of them unleash their attack onto the Hollow Avatar, destroying it in a huge explosion, and Heathcliff grunts out in pain as he loses 900 life-points.

Heathcliff says, "I use the effect of my Avatar! Since it was destroyed, I destroy my field spell and summon any monster from my hand no matter what the requirements!" Soon after, the field crumbles apart back to 'normal' and Heathcliff says, putting the last card in his hand on his duel disk, "And now, I play the greatest enemy of the Dark Magician: Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Just then Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are more stunned looks and Sailor Mars asks, shocked, "Where did he get that card?"

Heathcliff thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"It was wise to duel against Kaibaman in the Duel Monsters Spirit Realm before I fought my dear Celestial."_

Sailor Celestial says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Dark Magical Alchemy! Since Dark Magician is on the field, I can draw as many cards as spell cards that I used this turn and plus one more for this card!" Sailor Celestial draws four cards from her deck, puts two card into her disk's main slot, and she says, "I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 1200

Heathcliff: 3100

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "My move and this is the final turn!" Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate Polymerization!" Heathcliff displays two more Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500 X 2) monster card and he says, "I fuse the two Blue-Eyes in my hand and the one on my field in order to form Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Two more Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with the one already on the field, and when Heathcliff puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appears on the field in attack mode and Heathcliff says, "Now, attack Dark Magician!"

As Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon prepares to attack Dark Magician, Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on disk's touch screen, "I activate my Magical Trick Mirror!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Magical Trick Mirror trap card and she says, "And now, I can play one card from your graveyard and I choose Polymerization!" Heathcliff's eyes grow wide as Sailor Celestial discards her Buster Blader (2600/2300) monster card in which she says, "I fuse my Dark Magician with Buster Blader in order to create my mighty Dark Paladin!" Buster Blader appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Dark Magician, and when Sailor Celestial puts a fusion monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, Dark Paladin (2900/2400) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to his ability, he gains power of five hundred attack points for all dragons on the field and in the graveyard! You have four in the grave and I have one along with one on the field!" Dark Paladin goes from 2900/2400 to 5900/2400!

Heathcliff says, "It won't matter if I target your Dark Magician Girl instead." Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon goes to attack Dark Magician Girl, whose special ability increase her stats from 2000/1700 to 2300/1700 since Dark Magician is in the graveyard.

Sailor Celestial says, pushing another button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I play my Shift trap card!" Sailor Celestial's other face-down card is revealed to be the Shift trap card and she says, "Now, your attack goes where I said that it goes and that's towards my Dark Paladin!" As Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon goes to attack Dark Paladin, instead, Sailor Celestial says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Battle Fusion card and now, my Blue-Eyes' power belongs to my Fusion monster!" Dark Paladin then roars he goes from 5900/2400 to 10,300/2400!

Sailor Venus says, "All right! This duel is over!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Not yet!" Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Trap Booster card!" Heathcliff discards one card, puts another card into the main slot of his disk, and he says, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card! And I play my Final Fusion! Since we have Fusion Monsters that are fighting, the fight is negated and both of us take damage equal to their combined attack power!" Sailor Celestial gives a look of shock as both Dark Paladin and Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleash their attacks and when the attacks met, there is a massive explosion that throws both Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial to the ground, hard, as both of them lose 14,800 life-points, ending the duel in a draw.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 0 (draw)

Heathcliff: 0 (draw)

With the end of the duel, the final Solid Vision projections vanish from the field and Izzy says, amazed, "It's a draw!" Immediately, Sailor Moon and the Inner Scouts rush over to Sailor Celestial, lying on the ground on her back, and Sailor Moon puts her into a sitting positon.

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial groans and she says, grunting, "Can you get me a judge…the jerk that hit me performed a…butt move…" Sailor Celestial shakes her head as she slowly regains her senses while the Outer Sailor Scouts surround Heathcliff, who has gotten to his feet in a shaky manner, on three sides.

Sailor Uranus says, with a dangerous glare as she draws her Space Sword, "This ends now. You have already caused enough death, destruction, pain, and sorrow including to both of our princesses!"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "Not yet, Uranus." Heathcliff then displays something that looks like a Corridor Crystal from SAO and he throws out high into the air in which he yells out, "Open now!" The crystal shatters apart and a massive blue portal is created causing Heathcliff swings his shield which creates a shockwave that knocks the Outer Sailor Scouts down allowing to leap into the massive portal.

Davis shouts out, strongly, "Stop him!" But before anyone could make a move after Heathcliff, the portal closes behind them and then the Reanimated SAO players are resealed into the coffins that they came out of and they return to the ground that they 'popped out' of.

As the four Outer Sailor Scouts get to their feet, Yolei says, drolly, "This is just great."

Sailor Mars says, "One heck is 'nightmare reunion'." As Sailor Moon and Naruto help Sailor Celestial to her feet, the others on Imperialdramon's back are watching through the laptop.

Rika says, annoyed, "How many lives does that jerk have?!"

Keiko asks, "What do you think that he's planning?"

Kazuto says, "I don't know, Keiko, but I know that it isn't good."

Asuna asks, concerned, "You don't think that he is planning something as terrible as SAO, do you Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "I don't know, Asuna, but what we do know is one of Kayaba's targets is." Everyone then looks at the laptop screen showing the video of Sailor Celestial being assisted by Sailor Moon and Naruto.

Midori asks, shocked, "Suguha? What? Why? Kazuto, what's going on here?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Like I said, mom, it is a long story and I mean a REALLY long story." In this case, anyone can realize that this is going to be a 'long day' for Kazuto and the others in the 'case' of Midori. However, as this is going on, the group doesn't know that they are being watched by Sasuke Uchiha for one area, Serenity and Kuro from another direction, Tsuki, Kata, Yuma, and Kite in another direction, and a familiar group of five buxom young government kunoichi AKA 'good ninja' as well as a group of students from Tenbi Academy as well.

And we have come to another chapter! Personally, I think that many of you saw this kind of thing coming, right? Like I said in the opening commentary of this chapter, I have heard about 'Hollow Realization' and we are going to have to see how that plays out in the future of this storyline. With Naruto, as you know from my previous storylines, I am a fan of Naruto/harem stories and this story is most likely in the same boat with Hinata and another girl, which won't be a Naruto character, are going to be 'main squeezes' with Naruto. If you want find out the romances, you are going to need to keep reading the story! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	11. Business as Usual

Anyway, with Naruto fans, as I said in the previous chapter, it may be most likely that there could be a Naruto/harem story despite him having his mother, father, and a brand new sister in which I explained the reasoning quite well. However, you must be asking another question: When Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are going to go into the 'virtual world'? I can just feel that question in my own mind, so, I know that you are asking it, but you are going to have to read in order to find out, everyone. Well, it is time to sound like a broken record, again, but before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 11: Business as Usual**

 _ **July 16, 2025, Tokyo**_

Within Tokyo, we are inside what was the former headquarters of Argus which has been taken over by RCT Progress since Argus collapsed due to the 'SAO Incident', we find the perpetrator of that tragedy and horror, Heathcliff AKA Akihiko Kayaba, strolling down the halls until he enters his former 'workshop' where he finds that it has been stripped clean.

Heathcliff says, with an amused smile, "They have done well to leave no stone unturned, but they are not as through as they think." Heathcliff says, as he moves to a section of floor, "However, who can really blame them? If they were expecting a simple panel on the wall, they should have looked to the movies for that one." Heathcliff then steps a certain floor panels in which they then glow and a section of floor moves away revealing a spiral staircase in which Heathcliff walks down the staircase. When he is out of the sight, the panel in the floor closes and leaves it as if nobody walked into the room.

 _ **July 16, 2025, Masaki household**_

Inside of the Masaki household, the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Minato, Kushina, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Kazuto's and Suguha's recently rescued mother, Midori, join those that already live in the Masaki household with Katsuhito giving Midori a cup of tea.

Katsuhito says, "Here you go, Midori-san."

Midori responds, "Thank you, Katsuhito-san."

Katsuhito says, with a kind smile, "It is no problem."

Kazuto says, "Thank you for allowing us to stay for the moment while the girls search around our home to make sure that it is safe."

Katsuhito says, "It is not a problem. You can't be too careful during these days."

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Hinata asks, curiously, "So, was that…?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, it was Hinata. The one and only."

Rika says, "He looked exactly like he did in there."

Suguha says, "Only he was revived in his 'original form' from the Silver Millennium."

Midori's eyes widen from the words 'Silver Millennium' and Kazuto asks, confused, "Mom?"

When everyone else looks at Midori, Katsuhito asks her, "Is there something important that you need to tell your children?"

Suguha asks, confused, "Mom?"

Midori gives a sigh and she says, "What you told me…doesn't really surprise me since I always knew that you were special, Suguha. I learned how special so long ago on the day that she visited me."

Kari asks, "She?"

Midori responds, "Suguha's 'other mother': Queen Serenity."

There are gasps and Kazuto asks, "Mom, did you…did you meet Queen Serenity before?"

Just then a familiar female voice responds, "Yes, she has." Soon after, the spirit of Queen Serenity makes her appearance in the room in which Tenchi yelps when he sees her.

Suguha asks, surprised, "Serenity-mama?"

Queen Serenity nods her head and she says, looking at Midori, "It has been a long time, Midori-san."

Midori says, "Yes, it has. You can understand that I had hoped that it was just a dream."

Queen Serenity says, "A part of me wished that my daughter would never have to awaken and could have lead a life as a regular Earthling, but I can that it was never to be."

Kazuto asks Midori, "Mom?"

Midori says, with a sigh, "When I was pregnant with Suguha, I got sick…and I mean even more sick than someone who's pregnant should be getting. It had gotten so bad that I had to go to the hospital." Midori looks at Queen Serenity and she nods as Queen Serenity closes her eyes in which the scene transforms to the inside of a hospital showing a younger Midori Kirigaya, around her mid-twenties, lying in a hospital bed with her waist expanded to show that she is well within a pregnancy.

Tenchi asks, "What's this?"

Washu says, "She is projecting her memories, Tenchi."

Ayeka says, with a nod, "Much like I projected the ship's memories using the Master Key."

Mimi says, looking at the younger Midori, "You look so pale."

Midori says, "The doctors were concerned about my condition and they felt that may have to do something distracted which would have ended the life of my unborn baby. However, it was then she appeared." Just then the scene shows the spirit of Queen Serenity appearing and younger Midori winching in fear at first, but she becomes calmer. Midori says, "Of course, I was afraid. Part of me thought that she was an angel ready to take me and my unborn child into the afterlife."

Suguha says, "Well, Serenity-mama may have that effect."

Rika asks, with a sly smirk, "How can any spirit that gorgeous not be an angel?"

Asuna gives a playful smirk at Rika and Queen Serenity says, "Thank you, Rika-san. However, I explained about who I was and needless to say, your mother was shocked."

Midori says, "Well, it isn't every day that you learned that your whole solar system was populated by human life-forces that lived for a thousand years at the least and had technology that rivaled if not exceeded today's technology." Midori says, "However, I was more shocked to learn that my unborn child, which I learned was a girl, is the reincarnation of her younger daughter and she had great power inside of her. And it was her power that was causing the 'problem'."

Suguha asks, "My power?"

Queen Serenity sighs and she says, "Selene…Suguha…Remember, you are the Sailor Soldier of Reality, one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts in the universe, and the holder of Etherion, the power of creation itself. However, despite your powers being dormant and more connected with your star seed, your purely Earthling reincarnation couldn't stop that power from 'leaking out' in tiny bits causing 'complications' for Midori-san."

Asuna asks, "Wait? Are you saying that it could have killed Kirito's and Suguha's mother?"

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "It would have killed them both if I didn't intervene and there was only one thing that I could do."

Suguha's eyes widen as the scene showing Queen Serenity putting her hands over Midori's waist and Midori says, "The only way to save us was for your 'other mother' to 'bring back' your Lunarian DNA."

There are gasps and Izzy asks, surprised, "Are you saying that Suguha is…?"

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "As Suguha Kirigaya, she is half-Earthling and half-Lunarian already ever since the day that she was born in this life."

There are stunned looks of amazement, especially from Suguha and Kazuto, in which Davis says, "Okay! Whoa!"

TK says, with a nod, "My sentiments exactly Davis."

Suguha's eyes are wide and Kazuto says, looking at her, "Sugu…"

As the 'scene' vanishes and returns to the living room of the Masaki residence, Midori grabs Suguha's hand and she says, "I'm sorry, Suguha! But how can I say? What could I say? Despite who you were in the past, you are my baby! You weren't even born yet! I didn't care what happened to me! I couldn't…"

Suguha says, interrupting, "I understand, mom. I was your baby and I wasn't even brought into the world yet. How could you let your unborn baby girl die? It just…"

Queen Serenity tells Suguha, "Remember, Suguha, your Earthling half in this life still came from Midori and her husband. You are still their child and Midori-san is still your mother in this life as she will always will be as I am your mother as Princess Selene Serenity."

Suguha replies, "I know, Serenity-mama! It is just that this finally answers the reason why I always felt 'out of place' with my family in this life. Ever since I could remember, I always had the same feeling that Kazuto had when he learned the truth about our 'family connection', but I always shrugged it off. It was completely weird, however, it was still inside of me. I felt that it was the distance between Kazuto and I that formed when he found out the truth or it was because when mom told me about it. When I regained my memories as Princess Selene and Sailor Celestial, I felt that was the reason due to the part of me that's Princess Selene, but I guess that it was only partly it. I guess it was that and that I'm…"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "It doesn't really matter, Sugu." When Suguha looks at Kazuto, he says, "It doesn't matter if you are 'half-alien' or completely Earthling. You are still you, Sugu. You are still my younger sister, Suguha Kirigaya."

Suguha says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, big brother." Midori then hugs Suguha and Suguha returns her mother's hug in which plenty of the others can't help to smile at this warm moment.

Sasami says, with a smile, "That's just wonderful." Ryoko gives a 'huff' while Ayeka glares at Ryoko for her attitude. Soon after, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts, including Orion and Nebula, teleport into the room in which Sailor Moon, currently in her Eternal form like the other Sailor Scouts, is shocked to see her Lunarian mother.

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Serenity-mama?"

Queen Serenity says, with a warm smile, "Serenity, it is good to see you again."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Did we miss something?"

Tai says, "Your 'royal mother' just told us something about Sailor Moon's 'royal sister'." Soon after, after the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask transform back newcomers are then explained about what Queen Serenity just told the others before they came back from their mission.

Shion asks, in a rare surprised tone, "Suguha is actually half-Lunarian?"

Izzy says, "That's what Queen Serenity just explained. She did it in order to save the lives of Midori, who was around half-way in her pregnancy with Suguha, and the unborn Suguha herself."

Trista says, with a sigh, "I had a feeling that the young Moon Princess couldn't have been purely Earthling. The only Earthlings that could have chance are ones like from the Elysion royal family as the ones under the protective power of the Golden Crystal of Earth."

Amara says, "However, due to the fact that Suguha's powers were pretty much still dormant at the time, this fact, much like everything else about Suguha, was kept from you."

Molly says, "For good reason, Amara."

Amara says, with a nod and sigh, "I know."

Mina asks, confused, "Well, forgive me, but she doesn't look anything like her past life. Why is that?"

Ami says, "It is most likely that Queen Serenity made sure that her Earthling genes were more dominate than her 'new' Lunarian genes."

Queen Serenity says, "Correct, Sailor Mercury. Selene was reborn as an Earthling and the restoration of her Lunarian DNA was to ensure the new life of hers as well as the life of her new mother in which her 'looks' come from her Earthling family."

Serena asks, "But what about now? Since her powers have awoken?"

Queen Serenity says, with a sigh, "Yes, her Lunarian DNA will take more prominence especially during these years." Queen Serenity says, "However, it is the same for you. You are regaining your own Lunarian DNA, my dear Serenity. But despite that, you were reincarnated as Serena Tsukino and 'she' is much a part of you as you are my daughter, Princess Serenity. Please never forget your current Earthling heritage too."

Serena responds, with a warm smile, "No, I won't forget Serenity-mama."

After Midori and Suguha release from their hug, Suguha tells her Earth mother, "I'm all right and I'm sorry, but I have to go after him."

Midori release the hug and she asks, shocked, "What? Why?"

Suguha responds, "You know the full extent of what he has done, mom. He has caused the destruction of an entire civilization with his self-righteous selfishness and he murdered nearly four thousand people with his 'death game' just to force my powers to awaken in which who knows how many mental scars on the survivors including Serena, big brother, and the others! As long as he lives, there always a chance for a repeat of that nightmare or even something worse! And I can't let them happen and…as long as the two of us exist together, there can never be peace until one of us goes down once and for all."

Midori asks, "But why?"

Kazuto responds, "It is because he can't let go of the past, mom." When Midori looks at Kazuto, he says, "In a way, Sword Art Online wasn't just a virtual prison and death trap for all of the players, but his own prison. A prison of the past in which all of us got dragged down into and it was like Sailor Pluto said when Sugu and Kayaba fought at the Ruby Palace: They shed the 'bonds' of parent and child and now, they share the 'bond of eternal enemies'. I didn't want Sugu to fight Kayaba when she was with us in SAO when we got that realization through we didn't know the full story until we got to the final level, but it was like fighting a force of nature. Nothing would have stopped Sugu from going with us to the Ruby Palace and nothing would have stopped the fight between them. It wasn't because of some kind of pre-destined thing, Kayaba and Sugu forged that 'fate' on their own with their actions and choices."

Suguha tells her mother, "I'm sorry, mom. I have to kick that jerk's butt down once and for all. I cannot allow the tragedies that he caused to ever happen again or I will never be able to forgive myself. The memories of the three people that died in SAO including Aaron still haunt me and I can't allow there to be any more 'Diabels', 'Sachis', or 'Aarons' especially by his hands. Hopefully, one day, the legacy of Sword Art Online can finally be put to bed, but until then, it is why I fight as Sailor Celestial and while I will continue to fight. I know that it is what you never wanted for me. Heck, even Queen Serenity-mama wanted me to have a 'regular life', but Kayaba made sure that it was NEVER to be."

Hinata asks, concerned, "How could anyone do this to their family in two lifetimes?"

Queen Serenity responds, "A person that has lost himself in what's beyond and forgetting what's before him can do many things young Hinata. His desire for the 'undiscovered country' left him blind."

Kushina asks, "Undiscovered country?"

Kazuto says, "That was something from the first Star Trek movies. She is talking about the future." Kazuto then says, "However, it is more than that. It is like I said before: He just wanted to see the 'other worlds'. Kayaba's obsession is this question: Is there all that there is and nothing more? I think Kayaba had become obsessed to believe that there is more beyond even our own imagination and he wanted to find it." Kazuto says, "However, it shows that Kayaba had no right to use and destroy all of those lives just for his own personal gain."

Naruto says, "No joke, believe it. However, I say that it still stinks that while you guys got out that nightmare prison, it was that jerk that was the real winner."

Sakura says, "What can they say Naruto? Kayaba wasn't expecting that world to last forever and one of his 'other main goals' was to force Suguha-san to awaken her powers in which she was then to. Basically, all in all, Kayaba was the real winner of that 'death game'."

Naruto says, "Well, I say that it still stinks, believe it."

Amara says, "Well, kid, the world is not black and white."

Naruto tells Amara, annoyed, "Hey, Amara, who are you calling a kid? You are barely a few years older than me and I've faced things just as nasty as you faced, believe it!"

Michelle says, with a smirk, "He has a point, Amara. However, I think that you and a few others show that you aren't as fully 'grown up' as you think."

When Michelle eyes Suguha, Davis, and a few others as well as Naruto and Amara, Naruto and Amara say in unison, "Hey!"

Midori goes up to Queen Serenity and she asks, "Your majesty, I'm sorry, but I need to know something." When Queen Serenity looks at Midori, she asks, "Did you two truly love each other?" When everyone looks at Midori when she asked that question, Queen Serenity's right eye twitches, but she sighs.

Queen Serenity says, "With the events that transpired, I can understand your reasoning behind it, Midori-san." Queen Serenity says, with a sigh, "Heathcliff and I were young and naïve and like plenty of young couples, it was a 'whirlwind romance'. We had our differences in opinion, but that's to be expected. However, after Selene was born and he discovered her power, the imagination that he had as a child just flew. He had always dreamed of new worlds that are even beyond our imagination and he wanted to see it all: The good and the bad as well as the ugly and the beautiful. In a way, he was an explorer at heart. I guess that I also felt the same way, so, yes, we did love each other through I do say that we may have drifted apart."

Suguha scoffs at this and she says, "Explorer at heart and fiend in his being." Everyone looks at Suguha and she says, with a dark glare, "If he truly loved you, he wouldn't have let his obsessions take him over. What kind of man uses his own daughter for his own self-righteous purposes that causes the end of everyone that she loved and cared about in one life? What kind of man sacrifices nearly four thousand mainly innocent lives just to create his 'private world' and force that daughter in his previous life that he betrayed to be forced to awaken her powers and return to the battlefield? We aren't dealing with man, we are dealing…Personally, I can't call him 'monster' since I would be insulting the Digimon and monsters in Duel Monsters in which the monsters of SAO are better than him!"

Just then Heathcliff's voice booms, "That's because the monsters of SAO are nothing more than pre-programmed 'entities' that are designed to do only certain things unlike Digimon, who living and breathing living entities with minds, hearts, and spirits of that belong to them and them alone." There are gasps and just then Izzy yelps as he looks at his laptop in which everyone looks to see Heathcliff on the screen of the laptop.

Kazuto says, with a glare, "Kayaba!"

Heathcliff retorts, "Technically, it is Heathcliff now, Kirito-kun, but then again, whatever name you call me, it is the same person after all."

Raye says, with a glare, "You have got some nerve showing your face!"

Davis asks, irritated, "How did you hack into Izzy's computer?"

Heathcliff responds, "That's for me to know and you to find out, young Solaris Prince."

Yolei says, with a glare, "Jerk."

Asuna asks, "What do you want?"

Heathcliff says, "To chat."

Darien says, with a deadly glare, "Forgive us if we seriously doubt that, Kayaba."

Heathcliff responds, "Believe what your wish, Prince Endymon. I dare say that you have treated Serenity like the princess that she deserved to be treated without spoiling her."

Darien retorts, with a deadly glare in his eyes, "She is the love of my life in two lifetimes and I treated her far better than you have done, Kayaba. I can never forget and I will never forgive what you have done to her and to all of those innocent people. So, I'm sorry to say this in front of the woman that I love so much, but if I get the chance, I will take you down once and for all while making sure to slit your throat in the process to make sure that 'viper's tongue' of yours never says another word ever."

Heathcliff says, "As you wish."

Queen Serenity tells Heathcliff, "Why, Heathcliff? Why must you keep doing this?"

For the first time, Heathcliff's eyes show sadness, but they return to his fake smile and eyes that refuse to give away his emotions and he says, "Sometimes the key to the future is left in the past, Serenity." There are plenty of confused looks and Heathcliff says, "Speaking of the past, I believe that this would interest Selene and Kirito." Soon after, the image moves to the Reanimated Moonlit Black Cats and Suguha gives a mental gasp in which she puts her hand over her heart as it sparks something in her.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"This feeling…"_

Raye and Amara take notice as they sensed Suguha's 'feeling' and Kazuto yells out, angrily, "Let them go, Kayaba! Haven't you done enough already?!"

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun…" Rika and Keiko look at Kazuto with the exact same amount of concern.

Heathcliff responds, "Do you think that the man that took their lives would heed such a thing? I wonder what I should do with them…"

Just then Suguha shouts out, speaking in her voice and Sachi's voice, "No, let them go!" Suguha gasps as she just realize that another voice came from her mouth and the others looks at her in shock.

Midori says, "Suguha…"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "I thought so. I had wonder why Orochimaru had failed to revive Diabel and Sachi. And yes, he intend to and he failed. And we know the reason why now. You see, Sachi's and Diabel's souls are not in the afterlife…They rest within the body of Selene."

There are gasps and Sora asks, stunned, "Say what?!"

Suguha asks, stunned, "Sachi's soul is…inside me?"

Heathcliff tells Suguha, "Remember, in the Norse mythology, the Valkyries choose certain warriors that have died to become warriors for the Norse sovereigns in the realm of Valhalla to prepare for the Norse 'end of days' also known as Ragnarok where the world would die and be renewed. These warriors are known as einherjar. Basically, the Valkyries of Norse mythology are similar to the Shinigami of our culture. When you gained the power of the Valkyrie Sailor Scout at the end of SAO, the souls of Diabel, Sachi, and Aaron came to you and gave you their strength after helping you awaken the power of the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi. Basically, in short, they have become your einherjar, my dear."

Rika yells out, shocked, "Whoa! No way!"

Amara says, with a plain tone, "I hate to agree with that ass, but I have to."

Everyone, minus Raye, looks at Amara and Raye says, "I felt it too, but I couldn't exactly be sure due to Suguha's current 'condition'. Trista and I both felt that there was more to Suguha having the memories of three dead SAO 'players' than just their memories, but Suguha's vast power made it hard for us to tell. However, I don't think that they stayed in her body because Suguha made it so even by accident."

Serena asks, "What do you mean?"

Raye says, "I get the feeling that the three of them are staying in Suguha because they have 'unfinished business' like they have something to say or do and they need her help."

Suguha asks, surprised, "My help?"

Suguha winches and holds her head over her heart in which she hears Sachi's voice, **"Save them…Please…Save them…"**

Suguha thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Sachi-san?!"_

Kazuto asks, concerned, "Sugu, what's wrong?"

Suguha says, amazed, "It's true…Sachi's soul…is inside me. I can feel her…"

There are gasps and Yolei says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Just then tears uncontrollably flow from Suguha's eyes and Heathcliff says, "After our battle in SAO, those three souls fell into a deep slumber within Suguha leaving plenty of their memories within her, but I believe that Sachi-san's soul has woken up."

Suguha says, with a sneer, "And these tears are her tears, you sick freak! Release her friends! Haven't you done enough to them? Let them go!"

Heathcliff responds, "Follow the tale of the 'White Valkyrie', 'The Flash', and the 'Black Swordsman' and their adventures through the second and third levels of my 'death castle' and figure the clues left in the tale to decide."

Kazuto yells out, angrily, "Enough!" Kazuto slams his fist into the table and he yells out, his face showing great rage, "We've had enough of your 'games', Kayaba! People's lives are not your pawns! Nearly four thousand people are dead and many of the rest are eternally scarred including Asuna, Lisbeth, and especially Serena and my sister, your daughters from the Silver Millennium, you sick fiend! Even Yui and Strea, both of whom are creations of yours, also suffered! Enough is enough, Kayaba! Let them go now!"

Heathcliff says, "While the death game has long since been cleared, the legacy of Sword Art Online's final chapter has yet to be written and in fact, Orochimaru's actions have 'extended the story'." There are plenty of snarl and glares at Heathcliff's image on Izzy's laptop and he says, "However, I have yet to see you awaken, Kirito."

Kazuto asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff says, "Do you think that Serenity and Selene are the only ones with great power inside of them? You have more than the Keyblade to depend on, Kirito. You and those around you, Selene, and Serenity have yet to discover their own great powers dormant within them."

There are surprised looks and Keiko thinks in her mind, _"Great power…inside me?"_

Asuna thinks in her mind, confused, _"Could I have powers like Usagi-chan and Suguha-chan?"_

Heathcliff says, "However, as you may remember from my battle with Selene at the Ruby Palace, great power is nothing without the heart and will to harness it to its full and INFINITE potential. I will be very interest to see if you can develop that potential. We shall meet again soon everyone. I bid you. Farewell."

Serena yells out, "Wait!" However, it is too late as Heathcliff's face vanishes from Izzy's screen returning to normal.

Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "Kayaba!"

As Kazuto reaches from Izzy's computer, he jerks it away and he yells out, "Hey, Kazuto! Shaking my computer won't change anything!"

Kazuto says, "Sorry, Izzy."

Serena's right hand turns into a fist and Naruto asks, irritated, "Man, what kind of sick jerk is he?"

Sakura responds, "Think about Orochimaru, Danzo, and Madara and you'll remember Naruto."

Kushina says, with a nod, "I have to agree."

Hinata says, with a solemn tone, "It seems like no matter what world that you are in, there are monsters like this to cause pain and chaos."

Amara says, "It is a cruel fact, but a true one. However, it is the reason that our 'realms' chose people like us and Naruto to protect them through it is also our choice to be protectors."

Kazuto, Suguha, Serena, Raye, Amara, and others get a 'sense' of something and Suguha says, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me. I'm so not in a good mood right now." Those that 'sensed' something look outside in which when the others do, they see none other than Weevil Underwood, the rotten bug duelist of Yugi Moto's era, in front of them with what looks like a black version of the Chaos Duel Disk of Dartz and his Paradius organization minus the 'blade' or so it seems.

Lita asks, "Who is that twerp?"

The group goes over to the door, open it, and Weevil asks, tauntingly, "Can the two little Moon Princesses come out and play?"

Raye asks, "And who's asking?"

Weevil responds, "Weevil Underwood, that's who! Have you been living under a rock? Surely the history books would have mentioned me of all people in the history of Duel Monsters?"

Matt says, "Doesn't ring a bell dude."

Weevil yelps out in shock and Mina says, "Oh, wait! I remember!" Weevil perks up when he hears Mina say that, but then Mina says, "He is the rotten cheater of a duelist that got his butt kicked by two legendary duelists: Yugi Moto in Duelist Kingdom and then by Joey Wheeler in Battle City."

Weevil does an anime face-fault and he then screams out, angrily, "That's not right! Wheeler got lucky!"

Davis says, with a smirk, "Sorry, dude, but that's what the history books said. You cheated against Joey Wheeler and he still squished you flat."

Weevil says, activating his duel disk causing a dark green 'energy blade' for Monster and Pendulum zones to appear, "Why don't I show you how wrong the history books are? And I'll show by kicking the butts of those so-called princesses!"

Suguha says, giving Weevil a deadly and a bit dark glare, "Yeah, you little worm. Right now, I'm not in a good mood and maybe beating the tar out of you will make me feel better!" Suguha has a 'dark flame' in her eyes that concerns everyone including her brother, her 'royal sister', her Earthling and Lunarian mother, and quite a few others in which Weevil winches in fear of the glare.

Naruto then steps forward, attaches his duel disk to his left wrist, and he says, "Easy, Suguha. Let me handle this jerk for you."

The others are surprised and Ken says, "This isn't your fight, Naruto."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "When he messes with my friends, new or old, rotten bullies like him made it my fight." Naruto says to Weevil, with a glare, "Think you are so tough? Let's see how you do against a modern-day duelist, you worthless bug, believe it!" Naruto activates his duel disk, causing its 'energy blade' to appear, and he puts his deck into his duel disk.

Weevil says, with a sneer, "Think you are all that, huh? Let me show we swarm and crush our opponent in my day, you twerp!"

Raye responds, "Twerp? You should take a better look, you worthless scrub!" Weevil snarls at Raye as Weevil puts his deck into his duel disk with both duel disks displaying their life-points on the touch screens on their duel disks as their decks are being shuffled. When their duel disks displays 4000 life-points for each duelist, both Naruto and Weevil draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Naruto and Weevil say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Naruto: 4000

Weevil: 4000

Weevil says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first draw!" Weevil puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "And I'll start off with good old Pinch Hopper in attack mode!" Soon after, Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Weevil says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Insect Costume! After sending one Insect monster from my hand to the grave, I can take one Insect monster from my deck and put it into my hand!" Weevil discards his Leghul (300/350) monster card, a card comes out of his deck, and Weevil says, "I also have to destroy one Insect monster on my field, so, goodbye my Pinch Hopper!" When Pinch Hopper shatters into pieces, Weevil says, putting one card on his duel disk, "However, my Pinch Hopper doesn't get squished without payback! Now, I can call any Insect monster from my hand and now, here comes to the queen: The Insect Queen!" Insect Queen (2200/2400-2400/2400) appears on the field in attack mode and Weevil says, "Plus, she gains two hundred attack points for every Insect on the field including herself!" Weevil says, removing Leghul (300/350) and Pinch Hopper (1000/1200) monster cards from his graveyard and he says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Next, I remove my Leghul and Pinch Hopper to play Doom Dozer!" Soon after, Doom Dozer (2800/2600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rika says, "Major gross."

Kazuto says, "And even worse for Naruto. If that thing damages him, he loses the top card of his deck."

Weevil says, putting two cards into the main slot, "First, I place one card face-down and then activate my Insect Barrier! Now, you can't attack me with insect monsters!"

Lita asks, "What's the point of that? Does Naruto own any Insect cards?"

Michelle says, "Something tells me that face-down card will make sure that won't matter."

Weevil says, with an evil grin, "Your turn, newbie!"

Naruto says, drawing a card, "You are going to regret it!" Naruto says, putting one card in the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Naruto draws two cards and he says, with a grin, "Or maybe I should call it 'Pot of Need' because I got what I needed to end this duel now!"

Weevil asks, with a sneer, "What?"

Naruto says, displaying a Pendulum Monster known as Timesword Magician (1400/0) and Timegazer Magician (1200/800) Pendulum Monster card, "This will show you! I set scale two, Timesword Magician, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, on the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the two cards onto his Pendulum Zones and the word 'Pendulum' appears in the Monster Zones for a brief time before the two monsters appear in a column of light for each monster with the number 2 under Timesword and the number 8 under Timegazer.

Weevil asks, confused and scared, "What's this?"

Naruto says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are level three through seven once per turn, believe it! Now, time to swing into action Soul Pendulum!" A duplicate of the crystal pendant that Naruto wears appears and starts to swing between the two monsters in the columns of light and Naruto says, putting four monster cards on his duel disk, "Pendulum Summon! Time to rock Stargazer Magician, Performapal Drummerilla, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Chaos-End Master!" A circle forms in the sky and four beams of light come out of it in which Stargazer Magician (1200/2400), Performapal Drummerilla (1600/900), a gorilla monster with a top hat, cymbals attached above each of its shoulders, and its hands looking orange versions of the tops of drummer sticks, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), and Chaos-End Master (1500/1000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Weevil asks, stunned, "Wait! Four monsters at once and three of them are high-level monsters?!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "That's right, worm!"

Weevil thinks in his mind, with a sneer, _"Well, they will be worth squat when I use my trap card, DNA Surgery, and turn them into bugs and make their attacks useless!"_

Naruto says, putting another card into the main slot of his duel disk, "If you are thinking about using that trap card, don't touch that dial, believe it! I activate my Pendulum Whirlwind spell card! Now, for every Pendulum Monster that I had successfully Pendulum Summoned this turn, you lose a spell or trap card! And I managed to get three!"

Weevil says, shocked, "Oh no!" Soon after, Weevil's face-down card, the DNA Surgery continuous trap card, and his Insect Barrier continuous spell card are destroyed. Weevil says, "Well, your monsters are no match for mine! My Queen has gained two hundred more attack points since Doom Dozer is on the field and he is at twenty-eight hundred with my queen at twenty-six hundred!"

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "We'll see about that jerk!" Just then Naruto's crystal necklace starts to glow along with Serena's and Suguha's crystal pendulums in which images of monsters comes to Naruto's mind.

Ryoko asks, "What's with the light show?"

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"They are calling to you, kit! So, what are you waiting for?!"**_

Naruto says, "And now, this next monster can only be called from my Extra Deck by having the Fusion Material monsters on my field! Odd-Eyes! Drummerilla! Time to unite! Fusion Summon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Performapal Drummerilla glow as they leap up and goes into a fusion vortex in which a beam of light comes from Naruto's Extra Deck, goes onto the 'blade' of his duel disk, and a new Fusion Monster card appears on it. Naruto yells out, "Meet my new pal: Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000), a grey and red more 'feral' version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Keiko says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Naruto yells out, "But I'm not done! I tune my Chaos-End Master with my Stargazer Magician in order to Synchro Summon Enlightenment Paladin!" Chaos-End Master leaps into the sky, turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Stargazer Magician, turning it transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, a beam of light goes from Naruto's Extra Deck to the 'blade' of his disk causing a new Synchro Monster card to appear. Out of the light, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000), a white and black armored paladin monster with two huge swords that have hilts that look portion of a 'time scale', appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, "He went into Fusion and Synchro Summoning from Pendulum Summoning?! Man, he is getting good!"

TK says, "No joke, Davis."

Naruto says, as a card comes out of his graveyard, "Due to my Paladin's ability, since I used a Magician Pendulum Monster as part of the Synchro Summon, I get one spell card back from the grave!" Naruto puts the card into the main slot and he says, "And it is Pot of Greed! That means two more cards for me and a lot of pain for you, believe it!" Naruto draws two more cards, puts another card into the main slot of his disk, and he says, "And it is good to be right! I activate my United We Stand equip spell and give it to Enlightenment Paladin! Now, my bad boy gets eight hundred attack points for every monster on the field and since he is with Beast-Eyes, I think you can get the point!" Soon after, Enlightenment Paladin goes from 2500/2000 to 4100/2000!

Weevil says, shocked, "He's stronger than either of my mighty insects!"

Naruto yells out, "That's right, jerk! Just like my friends! United together, there is nothing that we can't do! And when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us, you roach! Time to end this! Beast-Eyes, dethrone his queen!" Beast-Eyes leaps into the air, fires a powerful flame, and Insect Queen, currently with 2600/2400 stats, is vaporized and Weevil yelps as he loses 400 life-points. Naruto says, "And thanks to Beast-Eyes' ability, when my monster destroys one of your monsters, you suffer damage equal to the attack points of the Beast type monster used to summon my Fusion Monster! My Drummerilla has sixteen hundred attack points and that's how much my Kong is going to ring your gong, believe it!" At this point, a lot of the others believe that they heard a certain rapping ninja from the Cloud Village sneeze while a flaming image of Drummerilla slams into Weevil causing him to yelp as he loses 1600 more life-points. Naruto says, "And now, Paladin, cut his dozer down to size!" Enlightenment Paladin unleashes dozens of time blades that cut Doom Dozer into pieces and it explodes causing Weevil to lose 1300 more life-points.

Weevil says, with a snarl, "This isn't over!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Actually, it is!" Weevil is confused and Naruto says, "Thanks to Paladin's ability, when he destroys a monster in battle, you lose life-points equal to its original attack points!"

Weevil says, shocked, "No, it can't be!" Just then Weevil yelps out as he is blasted by Paladin and knocked to the ground as he loses 2800 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Naruto: 4000

Weevil: 0

With the end of the duel, Tai says, excitedly, "He did it!"

Mimi says, amazed, "Wow, he is amazing."

Kushina grabs Minato's collar and she yells out, excitedly, "That's my son, you know!" Minato yelps helplessly as his wife shakes him in her excitement and when she realizes it, she releases Minato and she says, embarrassed, "Oops. Sorry, Minato-kun."

Minato says, nervously, "No problem, Kushina-chan." But then Weevil glows and vanishes through some kind of teleportation.

Asuna says, stunned, "He's gone!"

Amara says, "Teleported."

Matt says, with a nod, "Someone didn't want us getting answers from him."

Biyomon asks, "But who? And why?"

Gabumon says, "Good questions."

Gatomon says, "Something tells me that we will find the answers soon enough."

Kazuto says, "Anyway, let's get my mother home since it is safe. It has been a long day for all of us."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "No kidding." As our heroes and heroines assemble to prepare to return to the city of Tokyo and their home districts within the city, a good distance away from the Masaki residence, there is a cloaked figure wielding a similar staff to Sailor Pluto's Garnet Rod and she teleports away in which Trista looks in the distance and in the direction that the figure was.

Hotaru notices this and she asks, "Trista-mama, what are you looking at?"

Trista looks at Hotaru and she replies, with a smile, "Nothing, Firefly. Nothing at all." She then glances at Amara, who is looking at her, giving a nod of recognition, but Trista glances in which she is surprised to see Davis, Kari, Kazuto, Serena, and Suguha glancing in the same direction that she was through it doesn't go noticed by the others.

 _ **July 16, 2025, Hidden MIST base**_

Inside of the Hidden MIST base, Kabuto is examining Orochimaru and looking him over as Donovan and Rig come into the room.

Donovan tells Orochimaru, "I did warn you fairly that Kayaba isn't a person that you should mess with, my friend."

Orochimaru and Kabuto glare at Donovan and Rig says, with a smirk, "And he made sure to mess you up."

Kabuto yells out, angrily, "Why you…?"

Orochimaru tells Kabuto, "Enough, Kabuto!" Kabuto gives a look of surprise at Orochimaru and he says, with a wicked smile, "They are right. I had underestimated a person without chakra. The humans of this world may not be able to use chakra, but it doesn't mean that they are weaker and less 'tricky' than we are. It is a mistake that I won't make ever again."

Kabuto says, with a nod of understanding, "Yes, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru tells Donovan and Rig, "However, I dare say that you might have underestimated Kayaba too."

Donovan and Rig give confused looks and Rig asks, "What do you mean?"

Just then one of the SWAT styled soldiers of the MIST organization run up and he yells out, "Donovan, sir! We have horrible news!"

Donovan asks, "What is it?"

The soldier responds, nervously, "We just got a report in. The Queen's Gate is gone!"

There are gasps from Donovan and Rig and Rig shouts out, "What the fuck?! How?!"

Orochimaru responds, with a sly smirk, "How do you think? Kayaba." Donovan and Rig look at Orochimaru and Orochimaru says, "When I came in, I just found out this tasty little tidbit, but I decided to focus on my recovery first."

Kabuto says, with a smirk, "It looks like you underestimated him quite a bit too."

Rig says, with a sneer, "Why you…"

Donovan tells Rig, "Enough, son." Rig backs down and walks off in the huff while Donovan tells his solider, "I want as much information as possible and a full report from our 'allies' if they can give it."

The MIST soldier responds, "Yes, sir." The MIST soldier runs off to carry out his orders in which Donovan looks at Orochimaru and Kabuto before he walks off into the distance.

Kabuto tells Orochimaru, "Kayaba is a crafty person."

Orochimaru says, with a nod, "He will prove to be problem, Kabuto. And he isn't on our side, their side, or anyone's side. He has his own agenda." Orochimaru says, with a smirk, "However, it doesn't mean that we can't pay him back by using it to our advantage." Kabuto gives a wicked smirk as he knows what his leader is thinking as the two of them start to think about their plans for the future which doesn't bode well for any and all of their enemies.

 _ **July 17, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Inside of Dicey Café, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Shion, Kotone, Ryoutarou, and Andrew, working behind his café's bar counter as usual, are talking about the events that happened yesterday.

Kotone asks, concerned, "Is your mother okay, Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, "Just shaken up a bit and less shocked about Sugu being Sailor Celestial because of Queen Serenity visiting her to 'alter' Sugu's DNA to contain her slumbering powers to make sure that it didn't kill mom and Sugu before she was reborn in the process. However, she was still shocked."

Andrew says, with a whistle, "That's just wacky, bro."

Ryoutarou asks, "So, your sister is half-alien?"

Suguha responds, drolly, "Yes, Klein. As Suguha Kirigaya, I'm half-Lunarian already. I have my physical looks from my Earth parents since Serenity-mama made sure that my Earth genes are more dominate than my Lunarian genes, which are there to make sure my great powers, which were still slumbering at the time, didn't kill my mom before I was born along with me in the process as well as keep me stable until the day that I may awaken as Sailor Celestial and Princess Selene, which both of my two mothers hoped that it would have never happened."

Shion says, "Based on what Queen Serenity-dono said, your Lunarian genes would have become more 'active' when you turn eighteen or…when your powers awoke."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Actually, it has been happening lately ever since we got out of SAO."

Rika asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "During the time of her recovery, Sugu's hair grew a lot and I mean A LOT. Thankfully, Trivia had found us."

Flashback; February 6, 2025, Chiyoda Hospital

Inside of Chiyoda Hospital, in a hospital, Kazuto, in his weakened condition from just 'waking up' from SAO, slowly opens his eyes and he looks at his hands as well as his surrounds in order to remind himself that he is in the 'real world' and not in SAO anymore. He grunts as he slowly gets himself into a sitting position.

Suguha's voice says, "Kazuto…" Kazuto looks over and he gasps to see Suguha in a sitting on a nearby bed with her hands in her hair which has grown to end of her back behind her back with also the fact that her 'new hair' isn't black, but it is blond and a golden-blond at that!

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu, what happened? Your hair…!" Kazuto winches since his body has yet to start recover from him not using it in the over two years that he was trapped in SAO.

Suguha responds, confused, "I don't know, big brother. I just woke up and found that I have all this hair and it's blond too!" Suguha moves her hands and she winches in pain from the many bruises, external and internal, that she is currently suffering from due to her fight with Heathcliff in SAO WITHOUT any pain absorbers to negate the pain that she suffered from every blow that she got hit with when Suguha, as Sailor Celestial, battled Heathcliff in SAO.

Kazuto says, "Easy, Sugu. You and I aren't exactly at our peak and while you are going recover faster than I am, you aren't going to do that right away."

Suguha says, with a groan, "I got that." Suguha asks Kazuto, "What's up with my hair?"

Kazuto says, "I wish I knew, Sugu. And why is it blond…Wait! It's blond…golden-blond like…"

Suguha says, "Usagi's hair! My hair as…"

Kazuto makes a motion to 'keep quiet' and he tells her, "Easy, Sugu. Do you want to announce that to the whole world?"

Suguha says, with a nervous shake of her head, "Right. Got you." Suguha asks Kazuto, "Do you think that this has to do with my powers awaken?"

Just then a female voice says, "It is most likely, my princess." Suguha and Kazuto give looks of surprise as Trivia enters in and leaps down near Suguha's lap and she says, "Your awakening has given you the powers of your past life, my princess."

Suguha asks, surprised, "A talking cat?" Suguha says, looking at Trivia, "Wait. I know you…"

Kazuto asks, surprised, "You know a talking cat?"

Suguha responds, "A long story, big brother."

Trivia responds, "I am, Trivia. I am Princess Selene's advisor and guardian from the planet Mau."

Kazuto asks, "Mau?"

Suguha replies, "A planet allied with the Silver Millennium and they are basically 'cat people' with the ability to take humanoid and feline forms in which they usually stay in their feline forms outside of their home world."

Trivia responds, "I see that you have gotten back your memories, my princess."

Suguha responds, solemnly, "More than I like."

Trivia says, with a sigh, "I see." Trivia asks, "While within Sword Art Online, did you…?"

Suguha responds, "It was his plan all along and I fought him to finish the game and bring my brother and everyone else home."

Trivia says, with a sigh, "I see." Trivia says, "Anyway, I believe that the growth of your hair and the change in color is due to the awakening of your power as Sailor Celestial and Princess Selene since this is your 'royal hair color', my princess."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Does this mean that I'm turning back into Princess Selene?"_

Trivia says, "I believe that I can help."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Trivia says, with a smile, "I have my ways."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in Dicey Café, Kazuto tells the others, "Turns out that Trivia did and Suguha's hair was back to 'normal' before anyone came in to visit us."

Keiko says, "I like Trivia. She is so smart and so cute."

Suguha says, with a scowl, "Something a little too smart for her own good."

Rika says, "Sounds like the same situation between Serena and her guardian feline, Luna, back when she was starting as Sailor Moon."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "More or less."

Suguha, giving off an annoyed expression, takes another sip of her drink that Andrew gave her and Kotone asks, "Did Trivia know what was going on?"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Trivia figured that SAO was a plot by Kayaba to force Suguha to awaken as Sailor Celestial. She found Sugu weeks before we escaped and she could sense that Sugu's powers were awakening bit by bit. It was like Trista said: The instant that Sword Art Online started, it was only a matter of time. However, Trivia thinks that there is more to Kayaba forcing Sugu to awaken than meets the eye."

Asuna asks, "Really, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah, I think so too. I think that Sugu's Etherion powers are just one part of it."

Ryoutarou says, with a snarl, "Well, I just think that after all of our suffering and hard work especially your sister beating her butt off to clobber murderous freak, he gets another chance at life. I'm sorry to get you, guys, pissed, but I think that it majorly stinks."

Suguha says, "Don't blame you. We were conflicted on telling you on bring up 'old wounds', but we decided to tell you anyway. You are our friend and it is only fair to you."

Ryoutarou tells Kazuto, "Thanks, bro."

Kazuto says, "You have a right to know."

Kotone asks, "What is Kayaba's plan this time?"

Kazuto tells Kotone, "That's a good question."

Andrew asks, "What about the point of that riddle?"

Asuna says, "I don't know, but it doesn't take a genius to figure that one out. His clue is talking about Kirito-kun's, Serena's, and my journey through the second and third floors of Aincrad, but I don't get the rest of his 'riddle'."

Ryoutarou asks, "Isn't the second floor with all of the Minotaurs and cows?"

Asuna says, with a groan, "Don't remind me. It was practically sexual harassment with what they wore!"

Rika tells Asuna, with a smile, "Well, Minotaurs have been designed like that in games for a long time, Asuna."

Ryoutarou says, "Yep! It has been the same for all games for a long time! Minotaur are being hulking brutes that are tall with bulging muscles that are out to crush their opponents into powder."

Suguha scoffs and she says, "That's just an old wives' tale. I'm not surprised that he would use humanity's impression of them for his game."

The others look at Suguha in surprise and Andrew says, "Hey, girl, you are talking as if Minotaurs exist."

Suguha says, "Of course they do. They just don't exist in this realm on our planet. Humans, thanks to the chaos caused by Metallia and the Negaverse ending the Silver Millennium, have long since forgotten about Minotaurs, elves, pixies, and the like existed and have basically put them into legend and myth."

There are gasps and Kotone asks, "You mean that they really exist?"

Ryoutarou says, stunned, "No way!"

Suguha responds, "Yes, they do. However, it is probably a good thing that humans forgot about them. If they knew that they are real, they would either try to hunt them or use them for sick experiments."

Kazuto says, "You have a good point, Suguha."

Keiko says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Rika asks, "Where is this home of theirs?"

Suguha replies, "It is a separate 'realm' much like Darien's kingdom of Elysion and it is called Lyusula…"

Kazuto and Asuna gasp and Kazuto asks Suguha, interrupting, "What did you just say Sugu?"

Suguha asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Kotone asks, "What's wrong, Kazuto?"

Asuna responds, "Kirito, Serena, and I, during our venture on the third floor of Aincrad, went on the War Elf campaign quest and our NPC ally, Kizmel, told us about the backstory of SAO involving the creation of Aincrad."

There are surprised looks and Kazuto says, "The backstory to the game was always vague even during the beta which led me to believe that Kayaba was saying that he wanted us to 'create the story' in a manner of speaking. When the three of us were on that quest, Kizmel mentioned the backstory of SAO which involved an eleven kingdom known as Lyusula!"

Andrew asks, "Whoa, bro! Does this mean that the backstory involves references to 'real places' on Earth?"

Kazuto responds, "Andrew, you have to remember that SAO was based on the original Aincrad that was built by Kayaba back in the Silver Millennium, which was a major cause of the downfall of the Silver Millennium."

Suguha tells Kazuto and Asuna, "Kazuto, you and Asuna need to tell me everything." Soon after, Kazuto and Asuna explain their experience with Serena during their venture through the second and third floors of Aincrad in SAO. When they were done, Suguha says, with a sneer, "That ass!"

Suguha leaps out of her seat and Keiko asks, concerned, "What's wrong, Suguha?"

Kazuto says, "The backstory of SAO was a clue."

Everyone else, minus Suguha, looks at Kazuto and Asuna asks Kazuto, "A clue?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "He created the backstory to be a clue to Suguha since he knew that when SAO was over, she would have awakened as Sailor Celestial one way or another and he left the backstory of SAO as a clue to her."

Andrew says, "This sounds like a trap to me."

Suguha says, "It isn't that simple, but knowing him, it might be in a way."

Shion asks, "In a way?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Kayaba isn't one to go with 'simple traps' and SAO might explain it all to us." Kazuto says, with a sneer, "We are all 'characters' in his 'pet narration'."

Ryoutarou says, with a snarl, "Don't remind me, bro."

As Suguha starts to head out, Kazuto tells Suguha, "Sugu, wait!" When Suguha stops in her tracks, Kazuto tells her, "You know that we will tell Serena and the others about what we found out." Suguha looks at her brother and Kazuto tells her, "I know that you don't want Serena to suffer anymore, but this is much her fight as well as yours. This is a chapter of her life that she needs closer, Sugu."

Suguha as she nods her head and Andrew asks, "Business as usual?"

Rika says, with a nod, "Yep."

 _ **July 17, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

At the outskirts of Hayabusa Village, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Shion, Kotone, Ryoutarou, Darien and our Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Molly and Rini, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, and Jun are walking down the pathway into the Hayabusa Village with TK and Mina, Darien and Serena, and Davis and Kari are side by side for obvious reasons.

Tai says, "Anyway, thanks for giving us the heads up."

Kazuto tells Tai, "To be honest, we were conflicted, but what happened to us in SAO involves you, especially Davis and Kari, as much as us."

Davis says, "No joke, Kazuto."

Mimi asks Serena, "How are you doing Serena?"

Serena says, with a sigh and smile, "I'm okay, Mimi."

Raye thinks in her mind, with a concern tone, _"You are a poor liar, Meatball Head."_

Amara says, "I don't like getting Naruto and his friends involved in our 'affairs'."

Lita says, "The bad news is that we weren't the ones that pulled them into it and despite the changes, Naruto is still much the same one from the manga."

Rika says, "Yeah. He is making it 'his affair'."

Michelle says, with a sigh and a light smile, "They have a good point."

Amara says, with a sigh and a nod of her head, "No kidding, Michelle." Just then everyone hears an explosion coming in the direction from the ninja village.

Kotone asks, stunned, "What was that?"

Matt says, "It came from the village!"

Raye says, "I don't sense an evil aura!"

Amara says, "Me neither."

Suguha says, "Not me either. But it doesn't matter. Let's go!"

Suguha races off and Kazuto says, "Sugu!" Kazuto slaps himself in the forehead in which the other Sailor Scouts leap forward in which they prepare their transformation items with the others follow in their wake. When they arrive at the village, it doesn't seem like nothing is wrong when 'something' crashes down into the ground in front of them with a loud 'thud' while they hear a male voice give a human-like 'ugh'.

Mina asks, "Is it me or did we hear a 'ugh' from that?"

TK tells Mina, "It isn't you, Mina-chan." When the smoke and dust clear, they find that 'something' was none other than Jiraiya, the Toad Sage, who is rubbing his head.

Matt asks, "Hey, isn't he…?"

Ryoutarou says, "Yeah! Jiraiya of the Sannin from the Naruto series!" Soon after, something or someone else crashes nearby as Tsunade lands on the ground with a violent 'thud'.

Shion says, "And that would be Tsunade, who is the Fifth and current Hokage of the Leaf."

Raye says, putting her transformation wand away, "Now, I get it."

Yolei asks, "Huh?"

Ken tells Yolei, "Two recently revived parents of a certain blond haired ninja that we know." Yolei's eyes widen as she nods in understanding as Shizune appears along with Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Yamato, Might Guy, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Asuma, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara.

Shizune says, concerned, "Lady Tsunade!"

Shikamaru says, "Troublesome. I knew that this would be a major drag." Just then a loud kicking sound is heard and Kakashi Hatake slams into the ground nearby the other Leaf ninja.

Kakashi says, with a grunt, "Sensei…"

Minato and Kushina, both of whom have very pissed off looks on their expressions, land in front of the Leaf ninja and Minato yells out, angrily, "Don't give that with me, Kakashi! Right now, I am beyond enraged with you and my former teacher! And his bull filled excuse for breaking my trust makes just as pissed as my wife would be when someone normally angers her!"

Kushina gives a glare at Minato, but she turns her attention to the downed Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, who are struggling to their feet, and she yells out, "And you, you worthless hag! We trusted you, the worthless pervert sage, and that old man with his life and you failed us to the extreme, you piece of junk of a drunk! You abandoned your kin and that kin is my son, Tsunade! You left him to a nightmare and now, you are going to get one of your own when I beat you to an inch of your life and make you beg for death before I'm done!"

Minato tells Kakashi, "And don't get me started on you, you scum bag! Didn't you say that those that don't follow orders are scum and those who abandon their comrades are less than scum? Well, guess what?! That's what I feel about you especially learning the fact that you taught that Uchiha traitor the jutsu that nearly killed my son in the Valley of Ends!"

Kakashi says, "Sensei, I…" Kakashi does get to finish as Minato, moving at incredible speeds, decks Kakashi right in the face in which Asuna covers Keiko's eyes.

Rika says, with a winch, "Ouch."

Davis says, "Can't say that I can really blame him."

Ryu, Kasumi, and Momiji arrive on the scene and Trista says, "Ryu-dono."

Ryu says, "As you can see, Naruto's, Hinata's, and Sakura's comrades from the Elemental Countries have arrived and Naruto's parents aren't too happy with certain members of the people that have just arrived."

Suguha says, "That's a major understatement."

As Kushina prepares to bear down on Tsunade, who is quite fearful right now, Shizune says, moving to protect her teacher, "Lady Kushina, please stop!"

Kushina says, strongly, "Get out of my way!"

Tsunade says, concerned, "Shizune, don't!" When Shizune shakes her head, she yelps as she then finds herself wrapped up in Kushina's chakra chains and yanked towards Kushina in which Shizune whimpers in fear of Kushina's enraged look which his magnified by hair waving around like all nine tails of Kurama.

Mimi says, nervously, "She is mad."

Amara says, "The rage of a ticked off mom is nothing to laugh at."

Rini says, nodding her head in agreement, "No kidding, Amara."

Just then Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata appear and Sakura says, in a pleading tone, "Wait, Kushina-sama! Shizune-sempai is only defending her teacher! Please stop!"

Naruto tells Kushina, "Mom, I don't think that Shizune has to pay for the old hag of a godmother's mistakes." Tsunade winches since Naruto used a tone that's not the one that he usually has with her. Kushina glares at Shizune, who winches in fear of Naruto's mother, and she yelps as she is dropped to the ground.

Kushina tells Shizune, "By glad that my son gave you mercy." Shizune shakes and shivers in fear of Kushina as Sakura goes over to her while Kushina turns her attention to Tsunade as the other Leaf ninja surround her.

Yamato tells Kushina, "Lady Kushina, despite what your 'personal matters' that you and Fourth Hokage-sama have against her, she is still the Fifth Hokage and we can't allow her to harm her any further."

Minato asks, drawing his famous tri-pronged **Hirashin** kunai, "Do you really think that you can stop us getting our justice?"

Kakashi says, with a gasp, "You wouldn't, Minato-sensei!"

Minato responds, with venom laced in his voice, "Try me, Kakashi. We've seen our son's life from the pieces of Kushina-chan and I that we had sealed in him and do you know what I saw?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I SAW?! I was no fool that there would be idiots that compared Naruto to the fox, but I thought that at least that you, the old man, my teacher, and Tsunade, who is Uzumaki by blood and one of Naruto's few kin left in the world, would make sure that he had love! AND YOU FAILED BEYOND MY WORST EXPECTIONS AND THE VILLAGE PROVE TO BE NO BETTER THAN THE UCHIHA CLAN THAT IT DESTROYED AFTER SNAPPING FROM ALL OF THE ABUSE THAT IT WENT UNDER!"

The Leaf ninja winch from the extreme angered tone of voice that Minato gave off and Jiraiya says, "Minato, I couldn't…" Minato gives Jiraiya a death glare with extreme KI in which everyone all around winches in fear from it despite it not being directed at them with Raye and Suguha creating a 'shield' to protect the recently arrived group especially the more 'sensitive' members like Keiko for example.

Naruto sees the others and he tells his dad, "Dad, please calm down. They…They aren't worth it. Don't become like my scum bag teme of a former teammate. You take your payback against them and the Leaf and what then? It would cause them to probably hate all of us not for the fox in me, but for the 'justice' that you and mom inflict on them even through it is completely justified." Minato looks at his son, he looks in his eyes, and Minato manages to calm down as well as put his special kunai away. Minato looks at his wife, who looks at him, and she manages to calm down as well through not completely.

Kushina says, with a snort, "Fine." Kushina then says, glaring at Tsunade and Jiraiya, "But those two are now and forever no longer my son's godparents and I will never acknowledge them as my son's godparents now or ever!" Tsunade and Jiraiya felt like a piece of them was ripped while Minato extends his hand to Kakashi.

Minato tells Kakashi, "Hand it over, Kakashi. And don't give any lame excuse."

Kakashi says, knowing what Minato wants, "But sensei…"

Minato yells out, angrily, "You are unworthy of having it, Kakashi! Maybe if you died and Obito lived, we wouldn't have the problem of him going along with Madara Uchiha's 'Eye of the Moon Plan' and the 'old Obito' would have taken care of my son better than you could have ever!" Ever nasty word felt like a kick into the gut, but seeing that Naruto, who is glaring at him, isn't going to give him any support, Kakashi sighs as he takes the **Hirashin** kunai that Minato gave him for one of his birthdays and throws it to him in which Minato catches it.

Ino says, "Hey, Fourth Hokage-sama…"

Sakura tells Ino, with a glare, "For once in your life, Ino-Pig, just shut up. Not a word from you. If you get the crud beaten out of you by Naruto's parents, I'm not going to help you."

Ino gives a look of pure surprise and Shikamaru says, "What a drag, Ino. Just listen to Sakura." Ino is shocked to hear Shikamaru say that, but she decides to be wise and not say a word.

Naruto comes up to the recently arrived group in the village and he says, "Sorry that you had to see that."

Davis says, "No problem, dude."

Suguha says, "Based on my memories of the anime and manga, it isn't like that they didn't deserve it one bit."

Tenten asks, overhearing this, "Hey, who do you think you are?"

Naruto glares at Tenten, causing her to flinch, and he says, "They are my new friends, Tenten, believe it! So, watch it!"

Yolei says, a bit nervously, "Maybe we should come back later…"

Naruto tells the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, and SAO survivors, "Sorry about that. Anyway, what's up?"

Suguha says, "We figured out the clue left by the 'fiend in shining armor'."

Darien says, "We don't want to drag into our battle, but then again, you really didn't have a choice."

Sakura says, drolly, "Don't remind us." Sakura then extends her right hand and after a few second, a cup of water flies into her hand.

Plenty of the others are shocked and Rika asks, "What the?!"

Raye asks, "New psychic powers?"

Sakura responds, "Telekinetic only. I can't read people's minds for example."

Amara says, "Still a useful power."

Sakura says, with a nervous and solemn tone, "Yeah, but please don't ask how I learned that I had it."

Serena responds, nervously, "Please don't tell."

Hinata asks, "So, you want us to come along?"

Kari says, "If it isn't a problem…"

Naruto says, "No way! We would be happy to help, believe it!"

Kiba yells out, "Hey, Naruto! We're here to bring you back home!"

Naruto responds, with a droll tone, "Well, since Sakura, Hinata, and I were brought here through the Queen's Gate, we can only go home that way or did you forget that with that flea brain of yours?"

Kiba shouts out, annoyed, "What was that?!"

Yamato says, "That's why we are here. We're here to assist to find the Queen's Gate to bring you back to our world and back to Leaf."

Naruto glares at the newly arrived Leaf ninja with a glare that unnerves them and he shouts out, strongly, "And for what? To go back to a place that betrayed my family and my clan?! The Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool? And don't give me that! You ware my clan's crest on your backs and their name is no longer mentioned in the history when you tried to erase them from history! Your village supported the teme, who belongs to a clan of traitors, but then again, they wouldn't have become traitors if you didn't push them to the breaking point! But then again, they had no right to cause a world war! However, it doesn't mean that the whole village hasn't proved that they are just as bad as or even worse than those stuck up Uchiha temes, believe it!"

Ino asks, "What has gotten into you?!"

Naruto retorts, with a serious tone, "I just had a major 'reality check', believe it!" Naruto takes off his headband and he says, "Once, I was proud of this, but now…" Naruto then unceremoniously drops the headband to the ground shocking a lot of the others especially the other Leaf ninja.

Kakashi says, "Naruto!"

Naruto responds, with a glare, "Shut it, Kakashi! I'm sorry to Iruka-sensei, who gave it to me, but since my eyes have been opened, I can't help to see this as a symbol of shame! They proudly talk about the 'Will of Fire' when they have betrayed it ever since I was born into our world!"

There are gasps from the Leaf group and Jiraiya yells out, "Hey, gaki…!"

Naruto yells out, strongly, "Shut it, you pervert worthless piece of trash that dares to call himself my godfather! You have no right to talk back to me after what you did and after you turned your back to my parents, believe it! And don't give me the stupid excuse with the Akatsuki!" Jiraiya flinches from Naruto's tone and Naruto says, "Why should I defend a village that betrayed the beliefs of their founders? Why should I be so loyal to a place that nearly murdered me more times than I count for what my dad sealed in me? And by the way, I was angry with my pops, but he did this not just for the village, he did for the world! He truly believed that I was the world's protector! And here is another question: What assures me that no one else knew about Geezer Elder Toad's prophecy and wanted to manipulate me for the village's selfish purpose?"

Kiba shouts out, "That's insane!"

Naruto retorts, rolling his eyes, "Oh, really? Even after all that you know about my life and you know about the Uchiha, you can't say that once I get back and they learn about my new 'genetic abilities', they wouldn't want to use me like a stud to breed an army to conquer the world, huh?"

Ino says, "No way!"

Naruto responds, with a glare, "Oh, really?" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi winch, knowing that Naruto had a good point.

Choji asks, "Hey, what happened to you, Naruto?"

Naruto retorts, with a serious tone, "I grew up, believe it."

Minato says, "And he got a chance to 'grow up' and the damage to his body is now fully repaired thanks to the monsters that used him, Sakura-san, and Hinata-san like a 'lab rat' which was the only good thing that came out of this. For his whole life, Naruto never got a good balance diet of foods and it shows that when he first became a ninja since he was shorter than Sakura."

Shino says, "It is a logical fact. Typically, males are taller than females and based on Naruto's life, he most likely suffered malnutrition during his childhood years which would have impaired his mental development."

Kushina asks, with a glare, "And whose fault is that?" Plenty of the newly arrived Leaf ninja winch knowing that Naruto's parents had a MAJOR point.

Jiraiya says, "Well, hey…"

Kushina glares at Jiraiya and she says, with venom in her voice, "If you are talking about correcting that, you only did it because those S-class criminal goons were after my son's life and you only cared because he was the 'child of the prophecy'! So, don't give me 'better late than never' stuff!" Jiraiya winches in fear and Kushina tells Tsunade, with a sneer, "And you are no better than him, Tsunade! Don't you dare give me your worthless excuses about the pains in your life? Naruto suffered ten to one hundred times more in one decade than you did in your whole life and you know it, Tsunade! As I have said before, I will never recognize you as his godmother now or ever and that perverted sage as his godfather ever!"

Minato says, with a sneer, "I agree with my wife."

Tsunade and Jiraiya felt like a piece of their heart was ripped apart and Tsunade says, "Kushina, please…!"

Kushina says, with a snort, "Don't bother. I've made my choice _Hokage-sama_."

Tsunade gains tears in her eyes in which Naruto or Minato doesn't give her any sympathy and Minato tells Kakashi, "And you will stay away from my son, Kakashi." Kakashi wanted to beg, but a glare from Minato tells him to keep quiet.

Mimi says, with a winch, "Harsh."

Sora says, with a nod, "No kidding, Mimi."

Hinata says, with a solemn tone, "I think that we need to go on this 'mission' with you."

Davis says, "We kind of got that Hinata."

Kazuto says, "However, we are going to have to wait."

Suguha says, "We've got company and not the kind that you invite to dinner." The others are stunned and Ryu, Momiji, and Kasumi are looking up with the others following where they find none other than Danzo Shimura before them.

Minato says, "Danzo."

Danzo says, "Fourth Hokage, you have returned to the realm of the living."

Minato says, "Orochimaru found a certain Uzumaki artifact related to the **Reaper Death Seal**."

Danzo says, "Yes, I see."

Kushina tells Danzo, "Can it, you old geezer! It is time for you to pay for trying to use my son as your weapon!"

Danzo says, "He is the village Jinchuirki! That's his place! To serve at the village's whim for its greatness! It is only because the previous two Jinchuirki were married to two Hokages is why you got to live decent lives! I'm here to change that!"

Naruto says, "In your dreams loser!"

Tsunade tells Danzo, "Danzo, you are under arrest for high treason!"

Danzo shouts out, his stoic façade now gone and giving off an enraged tone, "Treason?! Treason?! All I have ever done was for the Leaf! For the Leaf's greatness! For its glory!"

Suguha says, "For yourself loser! Stop using the lame excuse!"

Davis says, "All you did was 'your Leaf' and your 'Hokage-ship', you power-hungry asshole! You are no better than Orochimaru or any evil villain of that world! Don't justify your selfishness for the village!"

Danzo says, with a sneer, "Stay out of this outsiders!"

Jiraiya says, "Well, Naruto's new friends are right! You only did all those things for yourself and you caused us nothing, but pain! Like how about the time that you worked with Hanzo to destroy the original Akatsuki founded by Nagato, Konan, and Yahiko in order to overthrow the current Hokage at the time?! Well, you just helped create the criminal organization that the Akatsuki is today!"

Danzo gives a surprised look and Tsunade tells Danzo, "And we know more about your crimes that are supposedly 'for the village', but more for yourself!"

Danzo yells out, "Be silent! I won't excuse myself to you!"

Naruto says, with a sneer, "You won't be excusing yourself to anyone when you are dead, dork!"

Danzo retorts, "I think not." Just then a ROOT ninja appears by Danzo and unleashes a chain in which before anyone could say or do anything, it wraps around Suguha's wait and she yelps as she is drag up to Danzo and the ROOT ninja, who is joined by another one.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Sakura says, with a smirk, "Bad move, Danzo. You just took the wrong person."

Danzo asks, with a cocky smile, "And why is that Haruno?"

Suguha responds, with a wicked smirk, "Let me show you because I've been in a bad mood and I need a punching bag!" Suguha, in a flash, transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial and with a roar power, she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, which shatters the chains wrapped around her waist, as well send Danzo and his subordinates flying away from her.

The newly arrived Leaf ninja are shocked and Ino asks, stunned, "What the heck?!" When Danzo gets to his feet and looks at Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, she sends two blasts that hit him in the right eye and the right arm that's covered up in seals and contains the First Hokage's cells and ten Sharingan eyes. He yelps for a second and he then feels something wrong.

Danzo says, "My eyes…My arm…" Danzo yells out, glaring at Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, "What have you done?!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smirk, "Allow me to introduce myself, jerk. I'm Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Sailor Senshi of Reality, and my name says it all. My power is the power of reality itself and it gives me vast abilities including the one negating the powers of Shisui's Sharingan eye that you stole and the First Hokage's cells and ten Sharingan eyes for your **Izanagi** as well as attempt to control Naruto or the Nine-Tailed Fox in him. Too bad."

Danzo shouts out, stunned, "No!"

Kakashi asks, shocked, "Negating the powers of a dojutsu and another bloodline! That can't be possible, can it?"

Neji says, with his Byakugan active, "I say that she just did it because that Sharingan eye in Danzo's right eye socket is completely powerless. My Byakugan can tell is that eye is more or less a 'normal' eye now."

Danzo thinks in his mind, _"My eye…My arm…Without them, the Nine-Tailed Fox is completely out of my grasp!"_ Danzo's shock and horror turns into rage and he draws a kunai in which he screams out, "You worthless witch! I'll kill you for this!" Danzo charges at Valkyrie Sailor Celestial only to get stopped immediately by Valkyrie Sailor Moon, who grabs his arm and twists it.

Lita asks, shocked, "Sailor Moon?" Many of the others look to where Serena was, finding her gone, and where she, as Sailor Moon, is now.

Raye asks, "How many new tricks has that Meatball Head learned?"

Danzo shouts out, "Let go of me now, girl!"

Sailor Moon says, with a stern expression not seen in her before SAO, "I think not. No one draws a blade on a member of my family and gets away with it especially not scum like you!" Sailor Moon then uses her super-strength to crush Danzo's left arm and he screams out in pain and agony as his arm is broken causing him to drop the kunai.

The ROOT ninja shout out, "Danzo-sama!" They prepare to charge Sailor Moon, but Sailor Celestial blasts them with the same energy that she used to negate Danzo's stolen Sharingan and the stolen Sharingan and First Hokage cells in his right arm causing them to collapse to the ground in a heap.

Sailor Celestial says, "And I've stripped you of your ability to use chakra permanently."

The ROOT give sounds of shock and one of them says, weakly, "No…" Both of them collapse into unconsciousness and the newly arrived Leaf ninja are stunned.

Ino says, shocked, "I can't feel their chakra anymore!"

Kiba says, stunned, "That girl just stripped them of chakra!"

Shikamaru says, "Troublesome. And she is Naruto's new friend." Danzo, seeing this, is completely horrified and knowing that this fight is completely against them, attacks Sailor Moon to force her to let go of him in which he starts to use his ninja speed and agility to make an escape.

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "You aren't getting anyway, you ass!" Naruto takes after Danzo with Minato and Kushina following behind.

Sailor Moon says, "Stay with the others just in case that fiend has any 'friends' for a sneak attack!"

Sailor Celestial says, "We'll help Naruto and his family!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial take off at top speed while Raye and Kazuto sigh at this, Kazuto put his hand on his scalp, and Darien, transforming into Tuxedo Mask, taking off after his beloved.

Ino asks, "What the heck is going on here?"

Sakura responds, "Long story and we'll give you the information later on. Right now, just stay here Ino-Pig."

Hinata thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Be careful, Naruto-kun."_ Back with Danzo, he is running through the woods for his life to regroup with the last of his forces.

Danzo thinks in his mind, _"I underestimated the human beings of this world. I never thought that they could have such power. The power over reality itself. I will make it mine and the Leaf can finally reign supreme as it always meant to with I, Danzo Shimura, as its greatest Hokage!"_ However, when he gets to a clearing, he finds Sasuke Uchiha waiting for him. Danzo says, plainly, "Sasuke Uchiha…"

Sasuke says, plainly, "Danzo Shimura. The man that forced my brother to kill his kin by playing his emotions."

Danzo's eyes widen and he asks, "So, you know?"

Sasuke says, "I do. And from a surprising source." Sasuke then displays a Naruto manga and he says, closes his eyes, "This world actually has all of the events of ours recorded including future events that would have been if the Dobe, Sakura, and the Hyuga heiress weren't taken from our world."

Danzo asks, stunned, "What?!" Danzo thinks in his mind, _"Wait! Of course! That's how that girl knew about my arm, Shisui's Sharingan, and the_ _ **Izanagi**_ _. This world somehow knows everything about our world and the people in it!"_

Sasuke says, "And like in this comic book, you are going to the die the same way." Sasuke open his eyes to reveal his Mangekyo Sharingan and he yells out, strongly, "By my hand!" Danzo yells out in pain and agony as he is engulfed by the black flames of the **Amaterasu** as Naruto, his parents, and our two Valkyrie Sailor Scouts arrive on the scene.

Naruto says, stunned, "Sasuke!"

Danzo screams out as he is being burned to death, "You stupid child! By doing this and taking your revenge, you are spitting on Itachi's sacrifice…!"

Sasuke yells out, angrily, "Don't you dare speak of Itachi! You have no right to say his name! A man that's more worthy of being Kage than you will ever be, you worthless worm!" Danzo screams out as he is engulfed by the black flames of **Amaterasu** and the others winch as he is burned to nothingness. With the deed done, Sasuke causes the black flames to recede as Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu come out of the woods.

Jugo says, "The remains of Danzo's ROOT are dead, Sasuke."

Sasuke says, "Good. Danzo's legacy of war and death is done forever."

When Sasuke looks at Naruto, he notices the Naruto manga in his hands and Naruto asks, "So, you know, huh?"

Sasuke responds, "Obviously, Naruto." Sasuke and Naruto stare at each other for a few seconds and he says, "When the time is right, we will decide who the true heir to the Six Path Sage truly is, Naruto. There will only be one."

As Sasuke turns away, Naruto tells Sasuke, "Sakura made me change my promise. She doesn't care at what condition that you are in."

Sasuke stops and he says, with a scoff, "She finally grew up, huh? Good."

Naruto tells Sasuke, with a stern tone, "And she told me the end the 'Curse of Hatred' no matter what it takes. I still believe that you can be redeemed Sasuke, but that doesn't mean that I won't give everything I have. I believe as my 'comic counterpart' does and I know that there are good people in the world including Tazuna, Koyuki, Haruna, and the others in which they have all suffered and with my help, they rose above it the pain, suffering, and hatred to become better and stronger people. That makes me believe in what Old Man Six Path Sage believes in, Sasuke. I will fulfill the 'Will of Ninshu' no matter what and if that means to end the Uchiha clan and the line of Indra once and for all, then you can believe that I will do it, Sasuke! When we fight for the sake of the world, the battle of Indra and Asura will end once and for all, believe it!"

Sasuke says, with a smirk, "We'll see, Dobe." Sasuke rejoins his team and all of them disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "You are letting him go?"

Naruto responds, "I'll deal with him in my way, Celestial."

Minato asks Naruto, "Are you sure?"

Naruto responds, "Do you trust me?"

Kushina replies, "What kind of question is that Sochi?"

Minato tells Kushina, "Let him handle it, Kushina-chan. This is his fight and if we trust and believe in him, we will let him handle it in his own way."

Kushina nods her head in understanding and Sailor Celestial says, "We had better get back to big brother and the others."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Right." Naruto, his parents, and our two Moon Princesses then head back to rejoin the others in the Hayabusa village proper to get a bearing on what happened as well as plan for the future.

Anyway, that's the end of another chapter! If you think that Suguha/Sailor Celestial got the drop on Danzo a little too easily, you have to remember that he has absolutely no knowledge on the Sailor Scouts at all and when you launch a 'surprise attack', all it takes is just one moment in a lapse of judgment for a person to be in a 'world of hurt' which is what Danzo suffered. Next, it is what happened with Naruto and his parents with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the others. You have to remember that Naruto's childhood was…very 'sub-par' to put nicely and like many Naruto fans, I think the anime and manga put Naruto's childhood in 'nice terms' for its 'teen' rating. Minato and Kushina had sealed a piece of themselves into Naruto's seal to aid and protect him and now, they have gotten those pieces back along with all of the knowledge of their son's childhood, so, as righteous parents that loved their child, despite knowing that Naruto's life would be tough, they would be enraged BIG TIME! And like with what is implied, Tsunade and Jiraiya are supposed to be Naruto's godparents and they weren't there until he was almost a teenager! Finally, thanks to the modified super-soldier formula, the 'development damage' caused to Naruto due to his horrible childhood, which realistic, he most likely suffered from malnutrition, have been reversed, Naruto would be thinking with clarity and knowing the truth about his heritage, what happened with the Uchiha, and whatnot, may cause to doubt his so-called home, the Leaf Village, in which based on the anime and manga, the Uzumaki clan was an important part of its development like the Senju and Uchiha clans founded it and they aren't mentioned in the Leaf Academy at all!

Sorry about my ranting to all of you, folks! Please keep reading and tell me what you think! However, please no flames! Also, I'm glad that some of you sent votes on my poll and there is still time to make your opinion known, but not too much longer, everyone! So, you had better hurry and vote! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	12. Into new Myth-Busting Worlds

Anyway, we've come to the latest chapter of this story and it seems like things are mainly happening in the real world. Well, don't worry, there is going to be plenty of 'virtual world action' pretty soon, but it may not be what you think. Anyway, in the last chapter, it seems there is a major rift between Naruto and his parents with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, but I think that there are plenty of valid reasons on why that's happening. And yes, Naruto is going to be quite OOC in this story, but he is going to still be much like himself since I made sure to leave his classic 'verbal tick'. Yet, again, I'm going to sound like a broken record, again, but before I start this chapter, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **,** **12 Beast** **, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 12: Into new Myth-Busting Worlds**

 _ **July 17, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Inside of Hayabusa Village, we find Ryu, Kasumi, Momiji, Tuxedo Mask, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts that reside in Juuban, in Scout form, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Sailor Orion, Kotone, Ryoutarou, Jun, Naruto, his parents, Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Kakashi, Kiba Inuzuka and his dog, Akamaru, Shino Aburame, Yamato, Might Guy, Neji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Asuma, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. They are in a discussion at what happened with Danzo while his two former ROOT members, now completely powerless thanks to Sailor Celestial's powers, are tied up and being watched by Kasumi and Momiji with their weapons at the ready despite them being completely disarmed.

Shikamaru says, plainly, "Troublesome."

Jiraiya asks, "So, the Uchiha knows everything, huh?"

Kushina says, "Yep. He is most likely ranting and raving about 'revolution' in which he plans to destroy the ninja system in order to bring 'peace' to our world."

Choji says, "That's nuts!"

Naruto says, "That's the Teme's way of thinking now. I don't support it, but I really can't blame him for thinking that way." When the others look at Naruto, he says, "Look at his life. His clan was blamed for what happened when Obito, following Madara Uchiha's plan, which he doesn't know he is Zetsu's and Kaguya's puppet himself, released the Nine-Tailed Fox from mom and used the fox to attack the village in which only Wood Style and Sharingan can control a Biju. While clan had no right to do something that could have started a world war, they were blamed for something that wasn't their fault and not in their control."

Minato says, glaring at Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, "That reminds me of a certain boy that's my and Kushina's flesh and blood."

The three said ninja winch and Naruto says, continuing, "Old Man Third Hokage tried to stop it, but in the end, Itachi, a believer in the ways of the First Hokage, was forced to take out the clan in which his precious younger brother was threatened by Danzo for 'the good of the village'. I have to admit that the world was at stake too, believe it, but Sasuke's clan wasn't the only clan that suffered this fate. Namely, the bloodline clans in Mist and the Land of Water suffered such a horrible fate. While it was Obito controlling the Fourth Mizukage, it is shown that this kind of thing doesn't need some kind of 'manipulation' for it to happen, believe it. In fact, the whole system is what created people like me and guess what? You call the Biju demons and in fact, you used them by sealing them in people, which like me they had no choice in the matter, and you used or want to use the Biju, like Kurama, as weapons of war! No wonder that the Biju are pissed off at humanity!"

Kurama says, excitedly, _**"You had better tell them kit!"**_

Naruto says, with a stern tone, "Old Man Six Path created Kurama and his brothers and sister Biju in order to protect the world from the return of the Ten-Tails and people hunted them down just for power! It shouldn't be surprising that we have such a messed up world, believe it!"

Yamato responds, "And what do you intend to do?"

Naruto replies, "Duh, Yamato-sensei. I intend to release the Biju and give them a chance for freedom and peace away from people that intend to use them as weapons!"

Kurama says, amazed, _**"Kit…"**_

Jiraiya says, stunned, "Whoa, Naruto…!"

Naruto responds, with a glare, "Don't you 'whoa me', you perverted and bad excuse of a godfather! Now that I know the truth of the Biju, they were never meant to be weapons of war! They aren't mindless monsters! They are intelligent living beings and after all the crap that humanity has done for them, they deserve to be treated as such, believe it!"

Kurama says, _**"Finally, someone gets it!"**_

Shino says, "You have to admit that Naruto has a logical point. Based on this information, humanity would be consider the 'demons' not the Biju since humans basically enslaved the Biju to do their whim by sealing them in people to use their power for their own selfish needs."

Shikamaru says, "What a drag. Naruto just turned our beliefs upside down and he is telling the truth of that matter."

Kakashi says, "I still can't believe that Obito…"

Minato tells Kakashi, "Why don't you open your eyes, Kakashi? Obito survived the battle and he betrayed you in which he betrayed my family and I most of all! He is following Madara's plan and he is a danger to the world now! You didn't mean to kill Rin! In fact, you wanted to get her to me or Kushina in order to modify the seal to make sure that it didn't work like it was made, but Madara made it impossible with those Mist ninja that he manipulated to drive you to the Leaf in order to drive you to kill Rin in front of Obito's eyes to make him fall to darkness!"

Kakashi says, "But that…"

Minato responds, with a stern tone, "He may be a victim of Madara's manipulations, but he is still a danger to the world and his mind is so warped that he won't listen to reason. He will come after Naruto and Naruko just to get his hands on the Nine-Tailed Fox to complete Madara's and, as well as by extension through Zetsu, Kaguya's plan. If things come to ahead, I won't hesitate to strip Obito of his life to protect the good people in the world."

Kushina says, "Like the ones that my son met outside of the Leaf village."

Naruto says, "Like I will have to end Sasuke if necessary."

Ino says, nervously, "But…"

Sakura tells Ino, annoyed, "Oh, grow up, Ino-Pig!" When everyone looks at Sakura, she says, "After what you learned about Sasuke and his clan, you are still following him like a dog on a leash? He is threatening to cause untold chaos and destruction in our world for his version of peace now! He has to be stopped!"

Plenty of the newly arrived Leaf ninja are surprised and Choji says, "Well, that's a surprise."

Kiba says, "Never thought I see the day."

Sakura glares at Kiba and Choji, causing them to get nervous, and Ino asks, "What happened to you, Forehead?"

Sakura responds, "I grew up, that's all." Sakura says, with a sigh, "After reading those manga based on our world and they show how accurate about how I was in the past, I had to reflect on my life and it showed how badly that I screwed up my life. The reason that I started to follow Sasuke in the past was probably due I was tired living your shadow and I wanted to prove your equal. So, when I found that you had a crush on Sasuke, I ended it to start a competition between us and when I beat you, I could be your equal, but all I ended up was a stupid fangirl." Sakura says, with a solemn tone, "Back then, I called myself a kunoichi when I got to Team Seven, but I was a joke. Compared to Naruto and Sasuke, I was nothing and less than nothing. Sasuke and especially Naruto were superior to me in every way. I called Naruto a loser when it was in fact I was the real loser. Naruto never had any parents because they were taken by him because the attack by Obito on the day of his birth and the village spitting on the grave of the Fourth Hokage and his wife for what they did to Naruto. Naruto rose above them and became a better person. He is a better person than them…A better person than I ever was."

There are plenty of people that are shocked by her statement and Sailor Uranus whispers, "It looks like the Haruno girl got it knocked into her head."

Shikamaru thinks in his mind, _"I never thought that I hear Sakura say that. This is going to be really troublesome."_

Sakura says, "When Lady Tsunade took me and trained me, I finally became a true kunoichi when she pounded into my hand on what I had to be to be a true medical ninja and it showed. Before I could barely perform anything and my book smarts were useless in which I could barely stand up to fellow Genin, but now, I saved the life of the Kazekage's brother and assisted Lady Chiyo, an elite elder of the Sand Village, defeat her own son, an infamous top ranked criminal ninja, Sasori of the Red Sand! What if I didn't waste that time obsessing over Sasuke and training to be a true kunoichi back then? What level could I have been now if I started before then? And knowing the truth about Sasuke and going over what happened with him, it makes one think, Ino-Pig. Anyway, I modified Naruto's promise to bring Sasuke, but he can bring back in any condition. I also made him promise to end the Curse of Hatred no matter what."

There are surprised looks from the newly arrived ninja and Neji asks, "So, you have given up on Sasuke, huh?"

Ino yells out, stunned, "What?"

Naruto says, "No, she hasn't. Sakura just realized that it may take to do what it takes to stop the Teme once and for all. Personally, I still believe that there is a chance for him to be redeemed, but if he gives up that chance, I won't hesitate and end the line of Indra, the Uchiha clan, once and for all, believe it."

Hinata thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Sakura…Naruto-kun…"_

Ino wanted to speak and Shikamaru tells Ino, "Troublesome, Ino. Don't be a drag and irritated Naruto, Sakura, and Naruto's parents especially since they have a friend that strip us of the power to use chakra for good."

Jiraiya says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Seeing about her, I have to say that kind of power is quite 'interesting' not to mention that she is a babe…" However, he flinches from deadly 'I'm going to kill you' glares from Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial herself.

Ryoutarou says, shaking his head, "Jiraiya-dono, dude, not a good idea."

Sailor Celestial says, with a dangerous tone in her voice, "Want me to give you a demonstration of that power? I would be willing to show up close and personal!"

Kazuto says, with a deadly glare, "Afterwards, I can show you why it isn't a good idea to leer at my sister!"

Jiraiya hides behind Tsunade and he says, nervously, "No! No! That's okay!"

Tsunade shakes her head and Kushina tells Minato, "And he is supposed to be a legendary ninja?"

Minato and Naruto say in unison, "We keep asking that same question every single day!"

Jiraiya says, annoyed, "Hey!"

Naruto and Kushina shout out in unison, "Can it, Pervy Sage!"

Jiraiya flinches and Tenten says, amazed, "Wow. Lady Kushina and Naruto are mother and son."

Kakashi thinks in his mind, _"It isn't surprising since Naruto got his personality quirks from his mother showing that while he got much of his looks from Minato-sensei, his Uzumaki genes are more dominate than anything else."_

During this same time, Tsunade thinks in her mind, looking at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon, _"These two may not wield chakra, but it doesn't mean that they don't wield great power and I can tell that they are powerful. However, Jiraiya has a right to be weary of them. I see great pain, agony, and darkness in their eyes."_ Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus notices Tsunade looking at the two Moon Princesses and their eyes narrow at her in which they glance at Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Pluto, in which their nod their heads at some kind of unsaid agreement. Just then a bright glow comes from Sailor Moon's sub-space pocket causing everyone to look at her.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's going on Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon responds, "I don't know, Jupiter." Sailor Moon takes out her Duel Monsters' deck and she asks, "My deck?" She then goes through her deck and finds her Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) Synchro Monster card is glowing in which she asks, "My Ancient Fairy Dragon card?" Just then she is engulfed from light coming from the card itself and it starts to engulf everyone around her.

Davis yells out, "Here we go again!" Everyone then yelps out as they are engulfed by the light and when the light fades only Ryu, Kasumi, Momiji, and the two depowered ROOT ninja are left.

Kasumi says, shocked, "They're gone!"

Ryu says, "It seems like Ancient Fairy is in need of Sailor Moon's assistance and she took along plenty of others for the 'ride'."

Momiji asks, "Why are we still here?"

Ryu says, motioning to the ROOT ninja, "Someone needs to keep them contained despite them being stripped of their abilities by Sailor Celestial and I don't think they are allowed in the sacred realm of the Duel Monsters." Kasumi and Momiji nod their heads in agreement and move to put them into a 'safe place' for the time being in which Ryu thinks in his mind, looking deeper into the village, _"We also need to make sure that SHE remains safe."_ Within one of the undamaged buildings in the Hayabusa Village, Naruko, the female clone of Naruto, still lies in a deep sleep after being knocked while losing control of herself and the half of the Nine-Tailed Fox's chakra that she gained transferred from Minato when she learned the truth about her existence.

 _ **July 17, 2025, Duel Monsters Spirit Realm**_

Inside of the home realm of the 'spirits' of Duel Monsters, the group that was teleported from Hayabusa Village appears and plenty of them look around in confusion.

Choji asks, "What's going on?"

Ino yells out, glaring at the Sailor Scouts, "Hey, what kind of trick is this?"

Sailor Jupiter retorts, with a deadly glare while sparking electric energy, "We should be asking you the same thing!"

Rika yelps out and she says, pointing ahead, "Maybe we should be asking about what those are!" When everyone looks where Rika is pointing, they are shocked to see various monsters from the Duel Monsters card game all over the grassy field that they are on.

Sailor Saturn asks, surprised, "Monsters?"

Kazuto says, "Not just any monsters, Saturn. Those are the same monsters as Duel Monsters."

There are plenty of stunned looks and Ryoutarou asks, shocked, "You are kidding me?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It shouldn't be too surprising to you, Ryoutarou. Remember, Duel Monsters is linked to mystical forces like the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games of Ancient Egypt and the Crimson Dragon and the People of the Stars ranging from five to ten thousand years ago with the battles with all of the Earthbound Immortals. The monsters are real and this is their home realm."

Keiko asks, "The home of the monsters of Duel Monsters, Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "That's right, Keiko. This is what's known as 'Duel Monsters Spirit Realm'. Not sure that it is completely accurate, but this is the home realm of all monsters that you would find in Duel Monsters."

Naruto says, amazed, "No way!"

Sakura tells Naruto, pointing to the 'Duel Monsters Spirits' all around, "Um, what do you call this Naruto?"

A few of the Leaf ninja perform what's necessary to dispel Genjutsu and Neji says, seeing this, "This is no Genjutsu. My Byakugan can tell."

Hinata says, "It's amazing."

Sailor Mars says, "I'll say. The energies around here around incredible."

Sailor Uranus says, "Yet, the wind here is peaceful and serene."

Sailor Orion says, nodding her head, "Incredible."

Asuna asks, "But how did we get here?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, **"I believe that I can answer that young human."** Everyone then looks to see the real Ancient Fairy Dragon flying down and landing right in front of them.

Kiba asks, stunned, "What the heck?"

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Ancient Fairy?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon responds, **"Yes, your majesty. I used my power to bring you to our realm."**

Rika says, "That's our Moon girl's dragon, huh? I've seen it before, but not this close."

Keiko says, amazed, "She's pretty."

Hinata says, with a nod, "I agree, Keiko." When Hinata looks at Keiko, she says, surprised, "Keiko! Your clothing!" Keiko looks at herself and she is shocked to see that she is dressed exactly as she was as Silica in SAO when the others look at Keiko, they are shocked too in which Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Kotone, and Ryoutarou are shocked to find that they are dressed in the outfits of their SAO avatars through Rika's hair and eyes remain the same as they are in the real world.

Asuna asks, "What's going on here?"

Kazuto says, "This is a 'mystical and spiritual place', so, the power of this place dressed us that reflected our 'other selves' through they dressed us in our SAO avatars since I don't think that can turn humans into fairies…I think."

Ancient Fairy Dragon responds, with a nod, **"Your 'theory' is well-founded and correct, Kazuto Kirigaya."**

Ryoutarou asks, "Okay, so, why are we here?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I think that Ancient Fairy was trying to call out Sailor Moon along with us, Sailor Scouts, and the rest of you got caught in the transport."

Ancient Fairy Dragon says, with a kind smile, **"Princess Selene is correct. I am a dragon of great power, but I am not all-powerful nor am I perfect either."**

Sailor Moon asks, "So, why did you call me, Ancient Fairy?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon responds, with a sigh, **"I wish that it was under better circumstances that we meet in person, my new partner, but I called you because of situation or should I say, a person that has caused you much pain in two lifetimes and in recent years."**

Kazuto asks, realizing what Ancient Fairy Dragon, "Kayaba? He is here in this world?"

There are gaps and Ancient Fairy Dragon responds, with a nod, **"You are correct."**

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Just great. That murderous is up to no good again." Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "Ancient Fairy, please lead the way. I'll make sure that jerk get his fucking butt kicked out of here before you can say 'Duel'."

Ancient Fairy Dragon responds, **"Do not be so certain that it will be that easy. I believe that he has fought you to a deadly draw on the day of his revival and your deadly battle several months prior drove you to the brink of death itself, Lady Celestial. He is a deadly foe that knows you and your family all too well."**

Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "She has got a good point, Sugu. Kayaba is the madman behind SAO and while things have gone 'off-course' at times during various moments, he always had 'back-up plans' in which you fell for because he lured you into SAO with the right bait."

Sailor Celestial deadpans at this and Asuna says, "Your brother is right, Celestial. You can't rush in there alone."

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "Asuna's right, Celestial. We'll go together." Sailor Celestial, a bit reluctantly, nods her head in agreement in which Davis and Ken look at their Digimon partners.

Davis asks Veemon, "Ready, partner?"

Veemon replies, "Yep!"

Ken tells Wormmon, "Time to go to work."

Wormmon responds, "I'm ready, Ken." Soon after, Imperialdramon, in his 'dragon mode', is flying by Ancient Fairy Dragon with everyone else, human and Digimon, riding on the back of Imperialdramon.

Ino asks, amazed, "What kind of freaky world have we gotten ourselves into?"

Sakura tells Ino, "Just wait. The best is yet to come, Ino-Pig."

Hinata goes over to Naruto, who is looking around, and she asks, concerned, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tells Hinata, "Do you think that I kind of overdid it back in Ryu-sempai's village?"

Hinata tells Naruto, shaking her head, "No, Naruto-kun. And this is not just because it is something that you want to hear. You have a point on what the village did and even what Jiraiya-sama and Lady Hokage did!"

Naruto asks Hinata, "What do you think about my plan to set the Biju free from being used as weapons of war?"

Hinata says, with a nod, "I think that it is the right thing to do. From what we learned, they were never meant to be used as weapons of war. The Six Path Sage intended them to be guardians of the world and protect it from the return of the Ten-Tails. People turned them into weapons and they called the Biju demons only because of their destructive power when people were the ones that used the Biju for the greedy purposes that they had. They deserve a little something after what humanity had done to them."

Naruto says, "Which is the reason that I can't be too angry at the fur-ball. The Old Man Six Path is his father and humanity betrayed his beliefs as well as corrupted his gift as well as try to use him as weapon with his 'siblings' for centuries. That kind of thing would make anyone bitter."

Kurama shouts out, _**"No damn kidding, gaki! And don't call me fur ball!"**_

Naruto winches at the tone of his 'tenant' and Hinata asks Naruto, "Naruto-kun, after the 'damage' done to your body and mind has been completely reserved by the 'modifications' done to all of us, how can you still believe in humanity?"

Naruto responds, "While the Leaf really spat on my dad's grave and showed the worst of humanity, they don't represent us as a whole, Hinata-chan, believe it. During my first days as Genin, I've seen the best in people after they go through so much including Inari, Old Man Tazuna, Koyuki, Haruna, and then some. They showed the best in humanity."

Hinata tells Naruto, with a warm smile, "Well, you have to take some credit in that. Your light helped make them shine, Naruto-kun. It shows that you also have the best of humanity in you. You are better than anyone in the Leaf can ever be and they never deserved someone like you after what they have done."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Thanks, Hinata-chan. It makes me feel good, believe it." Naruto says, "Hinata-chan…"

Hinata tells Naruto, "I know, Naruto-kun. You know how I feel for you and why and it is hard for you since you never experienced true love thanks to the Leaf. I understand and you don't want to start a relationship just because of that comic book. I'll wait and take as much time as you want to for us to really get to know each other, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tells Hinata, with a warm smile, "Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto gently takes Hinata's hand and the two of them share a vision of them inside of a room like the inside of most luxurious ancient palace, but the two of them aren't alone in which they are with others with Hinata and Naruto not minding the company in which in fact, both Naruto and Hinata can't help to enjoy the company. When the vision ends, the two of them are blushing and even more so when they realize that they are holding hands and they let each other go in which Sakura, Minato, and Kushina, seeing this, can't help to smile, but for Sakura, a small pain in her heart is forming.

Jiraiya tells Tsunade, "Tsunade-hime…"

Tsunade tells Jiraiya, with the shake of her head, "Don't even say it, Jiraiya. I'm not in the mood." Jiraiya decides not to open his mouth, lest he put his life in danger, and Kakashi can't help to feel solemn and guilty for his failures for multiple reasons and then some. Later on, we find Heathcliff in front of some kind of ancient complex and when he 'senses' something, he gives a smile.

Heathcliff says, "I'm surprised to find you here…Sammy." Heathcliff then turns to see none other than Sammy Tsukino, with his duel disk that has his dueling deck inside, is facing him.

Sammy says, "It is you…Uncle Kayaba."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I am different due to being in the 'form' of my 'past self', but it is me. I am as much Kayaba as Heathcliff." Heathcliff tells Sammy, "I take it that you got the card that I had Katsuhito guard for you."

Sammy responds, "I'm not going to give you a 'thank you' for that present, but then again, you weren't meaning to give me a gift."

Heathcliff tells Sammy, "Harsh."

Sammy responds, "You deserved every bit of it!' Sammy says, starting to shed tears, "Why? Why did you do it?! Do you know how much pain and misery that you caused? Grandma and grandpa…your mom and dad are now in hiding and under government protection for the rest of their lives to prevent pointless revenge against their purposes! Our 'connection' to you had to be erased to protect us! And Serena…She may have been a Meatball Head, but she was Sailor Moon and she did untold good for so many people! She loved you like a father! I loved you like a father! And you made her suffer like no tomorrow! I can see it in her eyes! She isn't the same girl…No, she will NEVER be the same girl ever again! How could you do this to us?! To her of all people?! Answer me!" Heathcliff, for a rare time, shows off a hint of sadness in his eyes.

However, he returns to his stoic look and he responds, "As I have told her before, I didn't wish for her to get onto Sword Art Online, but if I denied her, how is that fair?!"

Sammy yells out, angrily, "Fair?! FAIR?! You want to talk about fair?! What you did isn't fair?! And as a member of your family, I do have the right to judge you…monster…No, you are worse than a monster!"

Sammy brings up his duel disk and Heathcliff asks, "You wish to duel me?!"

Sammy responds, with a stern and enraged glare, "I'll thank you for your gift by using it to beat the crap out of you!" But before anything else could be said or done, Heathcliff and Sammy hear a sound in which they look to see Ancient Fairy Dragon and Imperialdramon landing nearby in which Imperialdramon 'beams down' the group on his back.

Afterwards, Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "What are you doing here Sammy?"

Sammy says, "That should be my question Meatball Head."

Ancient Fairy Dragon tells Sailor Moon, **"I believe that my 'sibling', Life Stream Dragon, is responsible for your Earthling brother being here, my lady."**

Sammy says, amazed, "Oh, wow! That's…!"

Sailor Moon says, interrupting, "Yes, I know, squirt. However, I hope that you weren't about to do what I think that you were going to do."

Sammy responds, with a serious tone, "No kidding I was about to duel him and beat his butt! He murdered nearly four thousand people and he has caused immense amounts of pain and grief to so many people in which he shammed our family to no end! I can't just let it go!"

Sailor Celestial says, stepping forward, "We know that Sammy, but this battle isn't yours. This is my fight."

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu…"

As Sammy joins up with the others, Sammy says, "I can take him! I'm a Signer after all!"

Heathcliff retorts, "Being a Signer doesn't make it certain that you will gain victory, my boy."

Sailor Celestial says, "That's true, but it doesn't mean it hurts everything. Not unlike what I'm going to do to you jerk!" Heathcliff gives a light chuckle and makes a motion that says 'bring it on' in which Sailor Celestial takes a few steps forward before anyone could say or do anything to stop her. However, there is a glow from the ground and a mystical circle appears on the ground.

Matt yells out, "What the?!" On instinct, Sailor Moon grabs Sammy and Sailor Celestial grabs Kazuto in which the two Moon Princesses throw Sammy and Kazuto out of the magical circle before it fully forms in which everyone screams out as the mystical energy engulfs them forcing Imperialdramon to de-digivolve back into Veemon and Wormmon.

Sailor Jupiter asks, weakly, "What is this?"

Sailor Venus says, weakly, "Can't move…"

Sakura says, "Can't use any of my chakra…any of my new powers…"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Having my powers from the past does have its advantages including creating a seal that renders you…I think that this speaks for themselves."

Kazuto shouts out, "Asuna! Sugu! Everyone!" Kazuto tries to get into the seal, but a powerful barrier gives him a light 'zap' causing him to winch.

Jiraiya thinks in his mind, _"What kind of seal is this? I don't get the first thing about it! This 'magic'…What is it?!"_

When Kazuto and Sammy turn to face Heathcliff, he says, transforming his Liberator sword and shield into the duel disk that he used against Sailor Celestial, "I think that you get the only way for the trap to be disabled, Kirito."

Kazuto asks, "You want to duel me?"

Sammy says, "He doesn't have a duel disk or deck! Duel me!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I would love to see how powerful you are. You are Signer now and to be chosen by the Crimson Dragon shows that you are an exceptional duelist. But my battle is with the Kirigaya family or should I say, my former family in my past life."

Kazuto says, "As much as I would like to pound you into the ground, Sammy is right. I don't even have my deck." Soon after, what looks like a black version of Sailor Celestial's duel disk appears around Kazuto's left wrist and a dueling deck appears inside. Kazuto takes out the deck and he says, surprised when he sees it, "This is my deck and then some!"

Heathcliff asks, with a smirk, "You were saying?"

Ancient Fairy Dragon tells Kazuto, **"You must remember that our world is connected to Duel Monsters, Kazuto-san."**

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Right."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I'm getting déjà vu, Kirito. This is just like our confrontation on floor seventy-five."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, putting the deck back into his new duel disk, _"Yeah. And if I don't want it to end like that battle where Serena nearly died to save Asuna's and my life, I have to really be on my guard. However, unlike that time, she can't help me!"_

Sammy tells Kazuto, "No way, Kazuto! Let me handle this one!"

Kazuto tells Sammy, "I understand how you feel, Sammy. Remember, Serena is my sister too." Sammy's eyes widen and he says, with a deadly serious tone, "Sorry if this is nasty to you, but you weren't there. You didn't see what she went through in that nightmare. You didn't see the tears that she shed and the pain that HE put all of us through, Sammy. This is my fault…our fight…the fight for all of us that survived SAO." Kazuto looks at Sammy in the eyes and he somehow understood in which he lowers his head in which he steps back.

Sailor Moon asks, weakly, "What are you…doing squirt…help him…?"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Kazuto…big brother…"

Asuna says, weakly, "Kirito-kun…"

Ryoutarou says, weakly, "You had better not need Serena to save your ass again, pal…"

Kazuto tells Ryoutarou, with a deadly determined expression in his eyes, "I won't, Klein." Kazuto and Heathcliff activate their duel disks, their dueling decks are shuffled, and after their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Let's duel!" Kazuto and Heathcliff say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Kazuto: 4000

Heathcliff: 4000

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Damn it! I can't help him! Be careful Kirito-kun."_

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first draw." Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot of his duel disk, "First, I place one card face-down." Heathcliff says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Temple of the Kings continuous spell card." Soon after, a massive Ancient Egyptian temple complex appears behind him and Heathcliff says, "Once per turn, I can activate a trap card on the turn that it was set."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"That means…"_

Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "If you are thinking what I think you are thinking, then you are correct. I activate my face-down trap card: Embodiment of Apophis!" Heathcliff's face-down card is revealed to be Embodiment of Apophis continuous trap card AKA 'trap monster card' and he says, "And now, this card transforms into a monster with sixteen hundred attack and eighteen hundred defense points." Just then Embodiment of Apophis (1600/1800) in monster form appears on the field in attack mode.

Kazuto says, "And now, you are going to Advance Summon."

Heathcliff says, with a smile while putting a card on his duel disk, "Correct, Kirito. I release my Apophis and Advance Summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack mode!" Apophis vanishes in which Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Heathcliff says, "And now, I use his ability. I discard one random card from your hand and if it is monster, you lose one hundred life-points times its level." Heathcliff says, pointing to a card, "I choose that one." Kazuto sneer as he displays his Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) monster card, sends it into his graveyard, and Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "Now, you lose seven hundred life-points." Kazuto yelps as he is engulf in a column of flames as he loses 700 life-points.

Asuna says, shocked, "Kirito!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial say in unison, horrified, "Kazuto!"

Keiko, Rika, Kotone, and Ryoutarou say in unison, "No, Kazuto!"

When the flames die down, Kazuto says, as he is smoking, "That felt real."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "This is the realm of the Duel Monsters, after all. And you should remember my duel with Celestial."

Kazuto says, with a sneer, "It may be a game, but it isn't something that you play. I get it. That's your 'motto' and personally, it really stinks."

Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "That's your opinion, Kirito. I end my turn."

Current Score:

Kazuto: 3300

Heathcliff: 4000

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "My move!" Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two cards." Kazuto draws two more cards, put one more card into the main slot of his disk, and he says, "Then I play Silent Doom and revive one Normal Monster in defense mode." Just then Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) returns to the field in defense mode and Kazuto says, putting yet another card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I use Polymerization! And I use it to fuse my Knight with Curse of Dragon to play Gaia, the Dragon Champion!" Soon after, Curse of Dragon (2000/1500) appears on the field and goes into a fusion vortex while the two said monster cards go to the graveyard in which Kazuto puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk causing Gaia, the Dragon Champion (2600/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, putting yet another two cards into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Spiral Spear Strike and Mirage of Nightmare continuous spells, but I'll get to that later! Dragon Champion, attack his overgrown match stick!" Gaia, the Dragon Champion impales Thestalos and he explodes in which Heathcliff flinches slightly as he loses 200 life-points. Kazuto says, putting the last card in his hands into the main slot of his disk, "Then I end with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Kazuto: 3300

Heathcliff: 3800

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "My move."

Kazuto says, drawing four cards, "And thanks to my Mirage of Nightmare, I get four new cards." Kazuto says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "Then I activate my Emergency Provisions!" Kazuto's face-down card is revealed to be Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and Kazuto says, "And now, I get rid of my Mirage to gain one grand in life-points." The hologram of Kazuto's Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card vanishes and he gains 1000 life-points.

Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Clever, but now, I play my Trap Trip." Heathcliff's face-down card is revealed to be the Trap Trip trap card and he says, as a card comes out of his graveyard, "And now, I get one trap card back from my graveyard."

Kazuto says, "Your snake is back."

Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot of his duel disk, "That's right, but first I play Pot of Greed." Heathcliff draws two cards, puts another card into his disk's main slot, and he says, "And now, I add Awakening From Beyond. You are allowed two more cards and then I am granted to put one more card from my graveyard back to my hand."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Oh, boy."_

Kazuto draws two cards, Heathcliff takes a card from his graveyard slot, and he says, putting one more into his disk's main slot, "First, I play one card face-down." Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Thanks to Temple of the Kings, I can activate my card: Embodiment of Apophis!" Heathcliff's face-down card is revealed to be Embodiment of Apophis continuous trap card AKA 'trap monster card' and he says, "And once again, this card transforms into a monster with sixteen hundred attack and eighteen hundred defense points." Just then Embodiment of Apophis (1600/1800) in monster form appears on the field in attack mode.

Sammy says, "Oh no."

Heathcliff says, putting one card on his duel disk, "If you are saying that Kirito is in trouble, Sammy, then you are right. I release my Apophis to bring back my Thestalos!" Apophis vanishes in which Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Heathcliff says, with a smile, "And like last time, I discard one of your cards and if it is monster, you get hit with damage." Heathcliff points to a card, Kazuto sneers, and he displays his Buster Blader (2600/2300) monster card in which he discards in which Heathcliff says, with a smile, "And now, you lose seven hundred points since he was a seven star monster." Kazuto yelps as he is burned again while lose 700 life-points and the others gasp in shock and horror. Heathcliff says, "I bet that was your ace against my Duel Dragon."

Kazuto says, with a glare, "Maybe."

Heathcliff says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "You may not get a chance with Double Summon. Now, I can Normal Summon again this turn." Heathcliff puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "And now, I release my Firestorm Monarch to evolve him into Thestalos the Mega Monarch in attack mode!" Soon after, Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch transforms into Thestalos the Mega Monarch (2800/1000) in attack mode. Kazuto winches and Heathcliff says, with a smile, "You know what's coming next, Kazuto. I use his ability and force you to discard a card in which if it is a monster, you lose two hundred times its level in life-points."

Sammy says, concerned, "Oh no."

Heathcliff points to a card, Kazuto winches as he discards his Skilled White Magician (1700/1900), and Heathcliff says, with a grin, "Now, you lose eight hundred life-points." Kazuto yelps as he is burned, once more, as he loses 800 life-points and Heathcliff says, with a grin, "By the way, since I played my Mega Monarch using a Fire monster for the Advanced Summon, you also get hit with a grand in damage after that."

Kazuto asks, shocked, "What?!" Kazuto yelps as the flames get bigger and he loses one thousand life-points more.

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Big brother, no!"

Heathcliff says, "And now, Mega Monarch, attack!" Thestalos the Mega Monarch attacks and destroys Gaia causing Kazuto to lose two hundred more life-points. Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Kazuto: 1600

Heathcliff: 3800

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"This is just great. In just one move, he has knocked me down to under half of his current life-points. I should have expect this especially after my battle with him in SAO and his duel with Sugu after he was revived. He is the madman that created SAO…that nightmare…"_ Kazuto notices his right hand shaking a bit, but he shakes it off, draws a card, and he says, "Okay, Kayaba, it's time that I take control of this duel!" Kazuto looks at his cards, smiles, and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "First, I start off with my Skilled Blue Magician!" Skilled Blue Magician (1800/1800), a spellcaster that looks like Skilled White Magician/Skilled Dark Magician expect with blue robes, appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I activate my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!" Kazuto draws three cards, discards two cards, and he says, putting one more card into his disk's main slot, "Then I activate my Card of Burial Magic! I remove my Silent Doom, Pot of Greed, and Graceful Charity from play in order to draw two more cards." Kazuto removes said cards from his graveyard, puts them in pants' pocket, and draw two more cards from his deck. Kazuto then says, putting yet another card into his disk's main slot, "Then I play my Fusion Recovery spell card! I return one Polymerization and one monster used for a Fusion Summon from my graveyard to my hand!" Two cards come out of Kazuto's graveyard and he says, "Since I played three spells cards, my Magician has three spell counters, so, I can release him to play my Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight from my deck!" A card comes out of Kazuto's deck as Skilled Blue Magician vanishes from the field and when Kazuto puts it on his duel disk, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sammy says, confused, "But there is no way that it can beat Thestalos."

Kazuto says, putting one more card into his disk's main slot, "Not by himself! Once again, I play Polymerization and fuse Swift Gaia with my Curse of Dragon to create Gaia, the Soaring Dragon Champion!" Curse of Dragon (2000/1500), once more, appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Swift Gaia, and when Kazuto puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, Gaia, the Soaring Dragon Champion (2600/2100), a glowing version of Gaia, the Dragon Champion, appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, "And when he attacks, I can choose your monster's mode and I choose defense mode!"

When Thestalos switches from attack to defense, Sammy says, excitedly, "He did it!"

Kazuto says, "By the way, thanks to my spell card, when my Dragon Champion destroys a monster in defense mode, you lose the difference between its attack and your monster's defense." Gaia, the Soaring Dragon Champion impales Thestalos and he explodes in which the shockwave sends Heathcliff backwards as he loses 1600 life-points. Kazuto says, drawing two cards, "And since you got slammed with damage that way, I get two cards, but I have to discard one of them."

Kazuto discards one of the cards that he draw to his graveyard and Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Very good, but it isn't enough. I activate my Star Reflection Summon trap card!" Heathcliff's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of monsters coming out of another monster as it is destroyed and Heathcliff says, as cards come out of his deck, "Since you destroyed a monster of mine and inflicted damage, I get to summon monsters from my deck with levels equal or less of the monster that you destroyed."

Kazuto asks, stunned, "What?" Heathcliff puts cards on his duel disk causing three Tuningware (100/300 X 3), Decoy Dragon (300/200), and Dragunity Aklys (1000/800) appears on the field in defense mode and Kazuto thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh no. I know what he is going for."_ Kazuto says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Kazuto: 1600

Heathcliff: 2200

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "It's my move." Heathcliff says, putting one card into his disk's main slot, "Now, I activate my Treasure of the Kings spell card! Since I have Temple of the Kings, I can play this card and by removing my Temple from my field, I get to draw cards equal to the cards that I have out right now."

Kazuto says, stunned, "No!"

Heathcliff draws five cards and he says, with a sly smirk, "And now, I know that you know what's coming next, Kirito. My Tuningware can count as level two monsters when used for a Synchro Summon."

Sammy says, looking at Heathcliff's monsters, "That means…you can use them for a level ten Synchro Monster!"

Heathcliff says, "Indeed. I tune my Dragunity Aklys with my Tuningware and Decoy Dragon!" Dragunity Aklys turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround the three Tuningware and Decoy Dragon, turning them transparent, and then a column of light appears on the field. Heathcliff chants out, " _Heaven! Fate! Principal of all phenomena! Ride the spinning wheel of heaven and manifest here! Synchro Summon!_ " Heathcliff puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he yells out, "Now, Kirito, meet Ascension Sky Dragon!" Coming out of light, Ascension Sky Dragon (?/3000) comes to the field in attack mode. Heathcliff says, drawing three cards from his deck, "Since I used them for a Synchro Summon, I get three cards from my three Tuningwares and now, I have nine cards in my hand which means that Sky Dragon has over seven thousand attack points!" Ascension Sky Dragon then goes from 0/3000 to 7200/3000!

There are gasps and Sailor Uranus grunts out, "He can't withstand that!"

Heathcliff yells out, "Sky Dragon, obliterate his Dragon Champion with Ultimate Ascending Wave!" Ascension Sky Dragon unleashes its blinding light which vaporizes Kazuto's Dragon Champion, but Kazuto pushes a button on his disk's touch screen before he is engulfed in a huge explosion as he is hit with 4600 points of damage.

Asuna says, horrified, "Kirito-kun!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial say in unison, horrified, "No!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "It looks like you lose to me again, Kirito." However, when the smoke and dust from the explosion clear, Kazuto, his form smoking, is still up and he has one thousand life-points left in which Heathcliff asks, his expression showing real surprise, "How?" Heathcliff then looks to a see face-up Nutrient Z trap card and Heathcliff says, "I see. You used Nutrient Z since my attack was about to take away more than two thousand life-points."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Right, Kayaba."

Kazuto winches from the pain that his body is in and Heathcliff says, putting three cards into the main slot of his disk, "You have only delayed your defeat Kirito. I'll end with these cards face-down." On the meanwhile, Ascension Sky Dragon goes from 7200/3000 to 4800/3000 due to Kayaba having only six cards instead of nine in his hand.

Current Score:

Kazuto: 1000

Heathcliff: 2200

Kazuto falls down to his right knee and Sammy asks, "Are you okay?"

Heathcliff says, "No, he isn't. Kirito doesn't have the power to defeat me."

Ryoutarou says, weakly, "You're wrong."

Heathcliff retorts, "If he had the power, why didn't he defeat me in SAO?" Kazuto winches from Heathcliff's question and Heathcliff says, "If I remember, he nearly lost our duel and it took my dear Serenity to bail him and Asuna out. It was Serenity that fought me to a standstill and if Sugou's 'tampering' didn't cause the overload, she would have beaten me. And this is fact not fiction. And if my memory is straight, Kirito's sister, my former daughter, was the one that defeated me in the final battle of Sword Art Online."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"As much as I hate to admit it, Kayaba is right. Serena was the one that saved me and Asuna from Kayaba and nearly losing her life in the process and Sugu finally defeated Kayaba at the Ruby Palace. I couldn't even scratch him in our duel despite both of us being limited by the game! They call me one of the heroes of SAO, but I'm no hero. It's Serena and Sugu. They are the real heroes. I'm…"_

Heathcliff then says, "However, it isn't because you don't have special powers makes you weak. No, Kirito. Have you forgotten what I told your sister in the final battle? It wasn't any of their special powers that beat me…It was their heart and will! Without the heart and will, power, even the power of the Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and Etherion, means nothing! It was their willpower that Serenity and Selene overcame the system of SAO and fought me with their power! It was that willpower that awakened Selene's Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers! And it was that will and heart that beat SAO! I ask you, Kirito: Do you have the 'true power', the willpower, to win? Without that, you can't save anyone including your former guild before becoming part of the Knights of the Blood Oath for a time." Kazuto gasps as he remembers the Moonlit Black Cats and he then remembers his whole experience from SAO.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, as those memories passes through his mind, _"No, I can't give up! I can't give in! If I do that, I would be forsaking Sachi, Diabel, and everyone that suffered because of Sword Art Online…because of Kayaba including Asuna, Serena, and Sugu! I can never forgive and I can never forget! I can…I will never let him get away with what he has done and what he is doing now! I will stop him no matter what for everyone's sake!"_ Kazuto gains a deadly serious look on his face and he struggles back to his feet in which he says, "I don't know if I have that kind of strength! The strength that Sugu and Serena had and will always have! But as long as I breathe, I will refuse to let you win! I can never forgive and I will never forget, Kayaba! Thousands of people suffered because of your selfness with scars that may last lifetimes including my sisters and the girl that I love most! This madness ends right here and right now! My draw!" Kazuto draws a card and just then a light comes from Davis' deck within his sub-space pocket and goes over to Kazuto in which he looks to see a blank Synchro Monster card with what looks like the emblem of the Crimson Dragon in the area of the card where the monster's picture is displayed. Kazuto gasps an energy goes into him and he figures out what to do.

Tai asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Rika asks, confused, "What's that card?"

Sailor Orion says, confused, "I don't know."

Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Red Resonator in attack mode!" Red Resonator (600/200) appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Then I use his ability to summon one level four or below monster from my hand! And I choose Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun!" Just then Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun (1600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Then I activate my Graceful Revival!" Kazuto's face-down card is revealed to be the Graceful Revival continuous trap card and he says, "And now, I can revive one level two or below monster from my graveyard! And I choose one that I put there myself: Extra Veiler!" Soon after, Extra Veiler (600/200) appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, "I tune Red Resonator with Gaia and Extra Veiler!" Red Resonator turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun and Extra Veiler, making them become transparent, and Kazuto chants out, as the blank Synchro Monster card that came to him transforms, " _Rend the obsidian darkness, scorch heaven and earth! Isolated absolute king! Synchro Summon!_ " Kazuto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Prepare to be burned to ashes by my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are gasps and TK asks, "But I thought…?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Davis is the next Star Dragon King, so, he can wield the power of the Signer Dragons and Duel Dragons. It is the reason that he could use Hot Red Dragon Archfiend."

Matt says, "That means that Kazuto is the real owner of that monster!"

Kazuto yells out, "Hot Red Dragon's ability! Once per turn, I can destroy all other attack position monsters on the field! Go, Crimson Flare!" Hot Red Dragon Archfield unleashes flames that vaporize Ascension Sky Dragon.

Heathcliff says, "Since you destroyed my monster using the power of your monster, Sky Dragon's ability activates! And now, all monsters used to summon my dragon return to the field without their abilities! Go, Celestial Reincarnation!" All three Tuningware (100/300 X 3), Decoy Dragon (300/200), and Dragunity Aklys (1000/800) appears on the field in defense mode.

Kazuto says, "I remove my Swift Gaia and Gaia, the Mid-Knight Sun from my graveyard and remove them from play!" The two cards come out the graveyard of Kazuto's duel disk and after he puts the cards in his pocket, he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I can play this: Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning!"

There are gasps and Tuxedo Mask asks, stunned, "But how?" Soon after, Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Neptune says, stunned, "That's a rare card. In fact, the world thought that none existed anymore."

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "That's my big brother for you."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Impressive, but all of that power means nothing since you can't touch my life-points."

Kazuto says, putting the last card in his hand currently into the main slot of his duel disk, "I activate my Draw Reflection spell card! Since my opponent has a full hand and I don't, I get draw cards equal to half of the amount of cards that you have on the field and your hand!" Heathcliff gives a look of shock and Kazuto says, drawing seven cards, "Since the total number of cards you have is fourteen, I get seven new cards!" Kazuto says, putting two more cards into his disk's main slot, "But I'm going to need just two of them to end this duel! I activate my Shadow Elucidator and Shining Dark Repulser equip spell cards and give them to Black Luster Soldier!" The others are stunned as replicas of Kirito's Elucidator and Dark Repulser swords appear in Black Luster Soldier's two hands and Kazuto says, "And thanks to my Elucidator, you can't use spell cards against my monster! My Dark Repulser makes him immune to your trap cards and since he is a Light monster, he gains one hundred attack and defense points for every level he has!" Black Luster Soldier then goes from 3000/2500 to 3800/3300 and Kazuto says, "And also, because he is equipped with both cards, when he attacks, he can destroy all cards on the field and you lose five hundred life-points for every monster in attack mode!"

Sammy says, shocked, "Whoa! No way!"

Kazuto yells out, "Go, Black Luster Soldier! Destroy all of his cards with Extreme Starburst Stream!" Black Luster Soldier leaps in as his two new swords glow and he slashes through every card causing all of Heathcliff's monsters and face-down cards to be destroyed.

Heathcliff says, drawing four cards from his deck, "Two of those cards were the trap card, Dummy Marker, and they allow me to draw two cards each since they were destroyed with a spell effect."

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "It won't help since you are wide open! Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, attack Kayaba directly and end the nightmare of Sword Art Online forever! Go, Absolute Power Judgment!"

Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's right arm blazes with fire energy and he swings his fist directly to Heathcliff, but he is giving a sly smile and he says, "Well done, Kirito. You have proven to have great will and thus, great power. However…This only ends when I want to! I activate the last trap card that you sent to my grave: Liberator Refraction!" Just then Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's attack slams into an energy duplicate of Heathcliff's Liberator shield much to Kazuto's shock and Heathcliff says, "By removing this card from play, both of us suffer damage equal to your direct attack!"

Kazuto yells out, "Say what?!" Afterwards, there is a strong explosion that sends Kazuto and Heathcliff into the ground as both of them lose 3000 life-points ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Kazuto: 0 (draw)

Heathcliff: 0 (draw)

The powerful explosion was strong enough to also shatter the seal around the others and freeing them in which Keiko, Asuna, Rika, Ryoutarou, Sailor Orion, Kotone, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial check up on Kazuto.

Kotone asks, greatly concerned, "Are you okay, Kazuto?"

Kazuto grunts as Sailor Orion, Asuna, and Ryoutarou help him to his feet and he says, weakly, "Yeah…the rehabilitation that I had to go through…was more painful than this…"

Sailor Neptune says, looking at Sailor Saturn, "Firefly…"

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "Right away, Neptune-mama." Immediately, Sailor Saturn uses her healing powers and heals Kazuto's wounds while Naruto is by Sammy's side as both of them stare at Heathcliff as he slowly gets to his feet

Naruto yells out, angrily, "You worthless piece of scum! How many more people have to suffer? How much more has your own family have to endure because of your selfishness?!"

Heathcliff responds, "Do you wish to punish me Uzumaki-san? Do you wish to bring some form of 'justice' on me? Bring peace and balance is more than just any form of 'justice' which is blind for good reason, Naruto-san."

Naruto responds, with a sneer, "Is that how you justify yourself?"

Heathcliff replies, "I don't. I don't give excuses or 'justify' myself. It is what is said. I designed the NervGear and Sword Art Online in which the blood of those deaths are on my hands. My 'handle' as a mass murderer is completely valid."

Naruto gets pissed off and Sailor Celestial says, drawing her two swords, "Don't even bother Naruto. There is only one way to deal with this scumbag and that's sending back to the netherworld where he belongs!" Sailor Celestial charges in as she locks the hilts of her two swords into a double-bladed lance, but Heathcliff brings out what looks like a teleport crystal from SAO in which before Sailor Celestial can strike a blow, Heathcliff vanishes in a flash of light.

Sailor Jupiter says, "That guy is slippery!"

Sailor Sun asks, "What is he plotting this time?"

Davis responds, "Between you and me, Kari-chan, I don't want to find out. I've just had about it to hear with him."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Fucking coward."

Ancient Fairy Dragon tells Sailor Celestial, **"Do not underestimate him, Princess Selene. He is far from a coward."**

Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "Ancient Fairy is right, Sugu. Kayaba is far from a coward. If he escaped, there is a reason for it. We need to be on guard."

Sailor Pluto says, "I believe that your brother is right."

Sailor Mars asks, "Million dollar question: What the heck was he doing here?"

Sailor Uranus says, pointing to the temple complex, "I think that it has to do with that temple complex over there."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Well, I think that it is wise to find out what's in it."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Mercury, "Can you get a read on it?"

Sailor Mercury says, activating her visor, "I think so."

Ken goes into deep thought and Wormmon asks, seeing this, "Something wrong Ken?"

When plenty of the others look at him, he says, "I wonder if Kayaba's real goal was that temple or was just one of his goals. Right now, there are five 'Duel Dragon' wielders: Naruto, Suguha, Serena, Sammy, and now, Kazuto. They are wielding Stardust Spark Dragon, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Ancient Pixie Dragon, Power Tool Mecha Dragon, and Hot Red Dragon Archfiend."

Davis says, amazed, "Wait! There is one left since I got copies of those dragons since I'm the Star Dragon King. That one's the Duel Dragon counterpart to Black-Winged Dragon: Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon."

Kari says, "That means that there is only one 'Duel Priest' left to go and there are four Signers: You, me, Serena, and Sammy." Sailor Pluto overhears this and looks at Kazuto, who has just recovered thanks to Sailor Saturn's powers.

Sailor Pluto thinks in her mind, _"Is that your new goal, your majesty? Or is there more to this than even I can see, Heathcliff?"_

 _ **July 17, 2025, Lyusula**_

Within the hidden realm of Lyusula, a world where myth and legend come alive in which this land is filled with real-life harpies, mermaids, minotaurs, and other 'creatures', and the only connection that this land has to the rest of the Earth is a gateway that's at an unnamed Pacific island. In this land, Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, the Juuban based Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, and our group from the Elemental Countries are walking through a grassland field in this land.

Sailor Venus asks our two Moon Princesses, "Are you okay with leaving Kazuto back?"

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "No kidding, Venus. Kayaba put my brother through the ringer."

Naruto asks Sailor Celestial, "Sorry to be a bit 'nasty' or whatever, but it makes me wonder: Did that guy really love your 'other mom'?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's a question that I ask every single day ever since SAO, Naruto."

Sailor Moon says, with a solemn sigh, "It makes me wonder too." Tuxedo Mask holds Sailor Moon's armored hand tightly and she gives a weak smile at him, but Tuxedo Mask can't help to feel powerless since he knows that the woman that he loves so much in two lifetimes is on 'an emotional type rope'.

Mimi says, "So, this is the land where real monsters are? It is amazing."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Just because they are 'monsters' in the myths and legends doesn't mean that they are Mimi."

Sailor Pluto says, "They are more like the anthropomorphic entities that you see on anime and in manga."

Sailor Venus asks, "You mean like 'Monster Musume'?"

Sakura asks, "What's that?"

Sailor Uranus says, "It is a harem comedy and fantasy manga where mythical creatures like harpies, centaurs, and the like are real and the government kept them secret for years. One day, they revealed that they are real to the world and passed a bill where these 'mythical creatures' who are called 'liminals' to become part of human society and live with human families kind of like foreign exchange students or something of the like, but there are difficulties since there are rules since humans and 'liminals' aren't allowed to harm each other and originally, humans are forbidden to have 'intimate' relations with them."

Sailor Venus says, "That's difficult for the young human male main character since the 'liminals' which were mainly 'dumped' onto him since he originally wasn't part of the program are all cute and/or sexy 'monster girls' with plenty of them falling head over heels for the poor hapless male human main character."

Jiraiya says, with a sly smirk, "Interesting…" He was then bashed on the back of the head by Tsunade, who had an annoyed sneer on her face.

Matt asks, curiously, "So, how accurate are our anime and manga to the 'real thing'?"

Sailor Celestial responds, a bit nervously, "Well…"

Sailor Pluto says, with a kind smile, "Actually, they can be more accurate to our anime and manga rather than the myths and legends of old."

Yolei asks, in a sarcastic tone, "You're joking, right?"

Sailor Celestial responds, solemnly, "Not really…"

TK says, surprised, "Okay, that's something that you don't hear every day."

Davis says, with a grin, "Like we are 'normal', TD."

TK tells Davis, annoyed, "After all these years, you still get my name wrong?"

Davis responds, with a sly grin, "Actually, I know that it is spelled TK for a long time. I just do it wrong to get your goat."

Davis then dodges a playful punch from TK and Kari says, with a giggle, "Geez, Dai-kun…"

Sailor Mars asks, with a serious tone, "So, you think that Kayaba's 'clue' from earlier meant this place?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I believe that's the general idea. Kayaba included places and events from the Silver Millennium into the 'plot' of SAO as clues for us, more specifically for Celestial, to find and figure out."

Sailor Uranus says, "I don't like it. It feels like we are playing into Kayaba's 'narrative' once more."

Sailor Celestial retorts, annoyed, "How do you think Moon and I feel?"

Sailor Saturn says, "Please, Celestial-hime, Uranus-papa didn't mean to offend."

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "Sorry, Uranus."

Sailor Uranus says, "Don't worry about it, Celestial. However, this makes us worry about you and Sailor Moon, Celestial. You have three other souls inside of you and it is making your 'inner darkness' even stronger."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with a sarcastic tone, _"Don't remind me. I'm a 'ticking time bomb' waiting to go off any second. And with my power, it might be possible no one can stop me if I go on rampage."_ Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Diabel…Aaron…Sachi…Why are you still in me? What do you need me to do? What do you need me to say for you?"_

Sailor Venus says, with a nervous smile, "I'm sure that she will be just fine. Sailor Celestial shown that she is just like Sailor Moon and she can overcome a lot."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Yes, Sailor Celestial is a strong willed person."

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, looking at Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, _"It doesn't mean that they aren't vulnerable and they don't have their limits. And right now, I'm so afraid for Meatball Head and his 'royal sister'. The two of them are 'on the edge' and I'm afraid what will happen to them if they fall off."_

Biyomon asks, "So, where are we going?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Our best bet is to check out the areas of the Minotaurs and the Elven lands based on what we figured out from Kayaba's 'clue'."

Tai says, looking ahead, "Right now, we have another problem." Tai points ahead and everyone then looks to see a brown cloaked figure with a hood covering their facial features. The figure's stomps their foot and massive energy field surrounds them in which they are entrapped in a massive 'energy dome'.

Yolei says, sarcastic tone in her voice, "Here we go."

Hawkmon says, "For once, I agree with you, Yolei."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, annoyed, "What's the big idea?"

The hooded cloaked figure responds, in a lovely female voice, "You will not pass until you have past my test and beating me will only ensure that this 'prison' is permanent in which escape under the ground is impossible since the field is also under your feet too."

Sailor Pluto thinks in her mind, _"That voice…"_

Sailor Mercury says, her visor active, "She's right. The field extends under the ground, too."

Tai says, "Basically, we're trapped."

Matt says, annoyed tone in his voice, "This is getting annoying."

TK says, with a nod, "I feel you, bro."

The hooded cloaked figure says, "Unless you beat the champion that I have chosen for this challenge, you will not escape." The hooded cloaked figure then makes a motion and a young man with grey hair, blue eyes, and he is wearing of silver formal wear with button-up sleeves, a black shirt underneath with matching shoes, and a loosely-fitting necktie. He has a Duel Academy Island duel disk with a dueling deck inside.

Sailor Mercury says, "Hey, he is Aster Phoenix." When everyone looks at Mercury, she says, "He is well-known pro duelist from the time of Jaden Yuki I believe. Based on what I learned from articles and other historical articles, he is prodigy in dueling and academics. He became a pro duelist at a young age and the articles that he was one of the best."

The young man, Aster Phoenix, responds, "Correction. I am one of the best." Aster then looks at the cloaked figure and he tells her, "I'm only doing this because you show that you can help, but if you go back on your promise after I win this duel, you will be sorry."

The cloaked figure responds, "Understood."

Aster asks, "So, who is my opponent?"

The cloaked figure says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "Sailor Celestial is the one that I wish for you to duel."

Aster asks, "That little girl in a tin can?"

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "Hey, who are you calling a little girl?!"

The cloaked figure tells Aster, "I wouldn't underestimate Sailor Celestial, Aster Phoenix. She is the Sailor Scout of the Reality and all in the universe bend to her power including your so-called precious 'destiny'."

Aster asks, with a glare, "What?"

The cloaked figure responds, "Her power is beyond you. If she wasn't an honorable duelist, she could wipe 'your destiny' clean and history won't care."

Aster says, with a sneer, "We'll see." Aster tells Sailor Celestial, "Well, little 'Miss Reality', think that you are so tough? Let's see how a so-called 'future duelist' does against a real pro?"

Sailor Celestial retorts, "I don't see one in front of me."

Aster says, with a smirk, "I see that you have a sense of humor. We'll see who has the last laugh." Sailor Celestial takes her duel disk out of her sub-space pocket, attaches it to her left wrist, she puts in her dueling deck, and she activates her duel disk causing its 'energy blade' containing her Monster and Pendulum Zones to appear. Aster says, with a smile, "Nice duel disk. However, a fancy duel disk doesn't mean that you are worth much."

Sailor Celestial says, "You have a point, Phoenix. It is the cards in your deck and your skill in using them and you are going to learn that this girl is more than you can handle."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Yeah, Celestial! Show this jerk that you can really kick ass!"

As Aster Phoenix activates his duel disk, Sailor Celestial says, "That's a no brainer, Naruto. Time to show what duelists of our time can do." Sailor Celestial's duel disk shuffles her deck, their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist, and both of them draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Game on!" Sailor Celestial and Aster say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Aster: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "Ladies first, jerk."

Aster retorts, "Too bad that I'm not dueling a lady, girl."

Sailor Jupiter says, irritated tone in her voice, "What a jerk."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I'll start off with my Grow Up Bulb in defense mode!" Soon after, Grow-Up Bulb (100/100) appears on the field in defense mode.

Aster says, with a smirk, "Is that all? A little sprout? Just duelists from the future are little kids."

Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "You won't be saying that when my cards are done with you."

Aster says, drawing a card from his deck, "We'll see about that." Aster says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Time to show you how it is really done with my Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude!" Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and Aster says, drawing the top card of his deck, "And my man comes with a special trick. I draw the top card of my deck and if it is spell card, I send it to the grave and it gets activate on my next turn." Aster displays Pot of Greed and he says, "And what do you know? It's spell card!" Aster puts Pot of Greed spell card into his graveyard slot and he yells out, "And now, my Diamond Dude is going to shatter your little sprout!" Diamond Dude attacks Grow Up Bulb and it shatters to pieces, but since it was in defense mode, Sailor Celestial doesn't lose any life-points. Aster says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, "I end my turn with two card face-downs and give you a break."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial says, sending the top card from her deck to her graveyard, "I activate my Bulb's ability! By sending the top card of my deck to the graveyard, she automatically revives!" Aster gives a surprised look as Grow Up Bulb (100/100) returns to the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Next, I activate my Soul Resurrection trap card!" One of Sailor Celestial's face-down cards is revealed to be the Soul Resurrection continuous trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I can revive one Normal Monster from my grave in defense mode including my Gigaplant!" Just then Gigaplant (2400/1200) appears on the field in defense mode and Sailor Celestial says, "And by the way, he is a Gemini monster and that means that he is treated as a Normal Monster on the field or in the grave unless I turn him into an effect monster while on the field by giving up my ability to Normal Summon! Just like right now! And now, I can play one Insect or Plant monster from my hand once per turn! Like my Queen Angel of Roses for example!" Soon after, Queen Angel of Roses (2400/1300) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Nice one, girl!"

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I tune my Grow Up Bulb with my Gigaplant!"

Aster asks, shocked, "You what?!" Grow Up Bulb turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Gigaplant, making it become transparent, and as she gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. Sailor Celestial then chants out, " _Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by the blue moonlight! Synchro Summon!"_ Suguha puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she shouts out, "Say hello to my best bud and my deck's ace: Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Out of the light, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Aster asks, confused, "A Synchro Monster?!"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's right! Now, meet her attack with Rose Requiem!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon unleashes its attack on Diamond Dude.

Aster says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Wrong! I activate my D-Shield!" Aster's face-down card is revealed to be a D-Shield trap card and Aster says, "Thanks to this trap card, my hero switches to defense and he's sticking around."

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Sorry, but I think that the words 'Trap Jammer' would mean something to you." Sailor Celestial's other face-down card is revealed to be the Trap Jammer counter-trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "No shield for you, jerk!" Aster's D-Shield trap card shatters and Black Rose Moonlight Dragon's attack slams home causing Diamond Dude to be destroyed while Aster loses 1000 life-points.

Aster says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "No big! I activate my D-Signal!" Aster's other face-down card is revealed to be the D-Signal trap card and he says, as he goes through his deck, "When you destroy one of my monsters, I get to play one monster from my deck as long as it is a Destiny Hero that's level four or less!" Aster takes one card from his deck, puts his deck back into his duel disk after reshuffling, and he says, putting the card on his duel disk, "And I choose my Destiny Hero-Defender!" Soon after, Destiny Hero-Defender (100/2700) appears on the field in defense mode.

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into main slot of her disk, "I end with this."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Aster: 3000

Aster says, drawing a card, "It's my turn! Oh, by the way, remember my Diamond Dude? I get the power of the card that I sent to the grave: Pot of Greed! That means two cards for me and a whole lot of pain for you, girly!" Aster draws two cards, puts one card on his duel disk, and he says, "And now, I play Destiny Hero-Doom Lord!" Soon after, Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (600/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Aster says, "And he isn't here to spread good will! He is to spread doom by sending your overgrown dragon into the future by two turns!"

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not with Divine Wrath on the field!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to the Divine Wrath counter trap card and Sailor Celestial says, discarding one card from her hand into the graveyard, "By discarding one card, your monster's effect is negated and he hits the road!" A lightning bolt from the sky slams into Doom Lord and shatters him into the pieces.

Aster says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's right, jerk! So much for the great pro! I see that your reputation has been overrated!"

Aster says, with a serious tone, "Oh, yeah! Let's see you say that when I do this!" Aster says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Destiny Draw! I send one Destiny Hero from my hand to my graveyard and then I draw two cards!" Aster discards one card, draws two more cards, and he says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play Doctor D and now, I remove my Diamond Dude in order to play Destiny Hero-Disk Commander!" Aster removes his Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600) monster card and Destiny Hero-Disk Commander (300/300) appears on the field in attack mode in which Aster says, "And when my main man comes from the grave, I get two more cards!"

Ken says, "That's the monster that he sent to the grave with his other spell card. He's good."

Aster says, hearing Ken, "You haven't seen anything yet, folks! The best is yet to come!" Aster says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Premature Burial! I lose eight hundred life-points, but I get a monster back and equip it with this card! And I choose my Destiny Hero-Doom Lord!" Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (600/800) returns to the field in attack mode while Aster's life-points drop by 800 in which Aster says, "Now, let's try this again shall we? Doom Lord, send her lizard packing!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon roars as it is sent into a black hole and vanishes.

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Black Rose!"

Aster says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Don't worry. You'll see her in two turns…Well, if you last that long that is. However, I release my Defender, Disk Commander, and Doom Lord in order to summon my ultimate hero: Destiny Hero-Plasma!" The three monsters on the field vanishes and Destiny Hero-Plasma (1900/600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, "That's trouble."

Aster yells out, "And now, my main man can use his ability and equip himself with one monster the field as well as stealing half of its power!" Plasma's wings open and Queen Angel of Roses yells out as it is sucked into them causing her image to be seen in the wings while Plasma goes from 1900/600 to 3100/600.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Major gross!"

Aster says, "Now, Plasma, teach them how we do things 'old school style' with Vengeful Rain!" Plasma unleashes blood red 'bolts' and Sailor Celestial yelps as she loses 3100 life-points.

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial responds, sarcastically, "Peachy."

Aster says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "First, I place two cards face-down." Aster says, putting one more card into the Field Spell slot of his disk, "And then I activate my Clock Tower Prison!" Soon after, the field transforms into what looks like a street of London with Big Ben looming over them and Aster says, with a smirk, "And I'm done."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 900

Aster: 2200

Ino says, amazed, "It is just amazing that all of this is technology made Genjutsu!"

Neji says, "It shows how advanced this world's technology really is."

Shikamaru says, "However, we learned how troublesome it can be."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!"

Aster says, "Oh, by the way, as long as my Plasma remains on the field, all of your monsters can't use their abilities!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into main slot of her disk, "Think so! Not with my Guardian Power spell card! As long as this card remains on the field, I cut my life-points in half and any abilities that negates my monster's special abilities are negated meaning your Dracula's power is worthless!"

Aster says, with a sneer, "We'll see, little girl!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "Yes, we will! Then I play my Card of Sanctity! Both of us are forced to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Sailor Celestial and Aster draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands. Sailor Celestial says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "And now, I set the scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale!"

Aster asks, confused, "You what?!" Sailor Celestial puts the two said cards on the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colored letters to appear in the monster card zones for a second in which the two said monsters appear in columns of light with one column of light on either side of Sailor Celestial with the number 1 appear below Stargazer while the number 8 appears below Timegazer. When the image of Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum swings between the two columns of light and Aster asks, confused, "What is this?"

Sailor Celestial says, "This is how we roll, jerk! Now, I can summon monsters that are level two through seven once per turn! Now, swing Soul Pendulum!" Sailor Celestial puts two cards on his duel disk and she says, "It's time to swing into action Odd-Eyes Dragon and Alexandrite Dragon!" Out of a circle, two beams of light come out and Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000) and Alexandrite Dragon (2000/100) come to the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting a card into the main slot of her disk, "And next, I activate my Pendulum Exchange! Since I have Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, you get to revive one monster from your graveyard, but only within the Pendulum Scale that I have out which means only monsters that are levels two to seven. In return, I get to draw one card for every level that revived monster has!"

Aster responds, "I choose Doom Lord!" Destiny Hero-Doom Lord (600/800) returns to the field in defense mode and Sailor Celestial draws three cards in which one of them starts to glow with her crystal pendulum, Sailor Moon's crystal pendulum, and Naruto's necklace.

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I release Alexandrite Dragon in order to have Odd-Eyes evolve!" Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone while putting one card on her duel disk, "Shine with a new light: Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon!" Alexandrite Dragon becomes light energy that wraps around Odd-Eyes Dragon and it transforms into Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon (2800/2000), a silver armored version of Odd-Eyes Dragon with sword-like metal 'wings' coming out of its back, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Saturn asks, "Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon?"

Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her duel disk, "And now, I equip my Saber Dragon with my Dragon Seer Eye and my Dragon Assault Scale equip spell! My Assault Scale boosts my dragon's power by three hundred and my Seer Eye makes you unable to activate any spell or trap cards during the Battle Phase!"

As Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon goes from 2800/2000 to 3100/2000, Aster says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Destroy Doom Lord!" Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon fires a beam of energy from its mouth and vaporizes Doom Lord, but since it was in defense mode, Aster loses no life-points.

Aster says, with a grin, "No big."

Sailor Celestial says, with a stern tone, "Wrong, pal. I activate Saber Dragon's ability and since he sent your monster packing, another monster has to hit the road!"

Aster yells out, shocked, "You can't!" Just then another beam slams into Plasma and it roars out as he shatters in which Aster shouts out, stunned, "Plasma!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Now, by release my Dragon Assault Scale, my Saber Dragon can attack one more time!" Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon goes from 3100/2000 to 2800/2000 as it loses one of its equip spells and it fires on Aster directly in which he yell out as he is sent flying from the 'smack' he feels from the hit causing him to land on the ground on his butt while he loses 2800 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 450

Aster: 0

With the end of the duel, the final Solid Vision projections vanish along with the force-field and Yolei yells out, "Way to go, girl!"

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "That's showing him!"

The cloaked figure says, with a nod, "Indeed. Well done, Celestial. You have harnessed more of the power of the Dimensional Dragons or should I say, the power of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

Sailor Moon asks, "Wait! That form of Odd-Eyes was another part of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's power?"

The cloaked figure says, "Of course, princess. He is at the core of the power of the Odd-Eyes Dragons. Odd-Eyes Dragon was the 'sealed form' of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and in her duel with Sayer, Celestial broke the seal and awakened Odd-Eyes Dragon's true form and power."

Sailor Uranus asks, seriously, "What are these 'Dimensional Dragons'?"

The cloaked figure says, "A story for another day, Sailor Uranus." The cloaked figure tells Aster, "Thank you, Aster. You have done well."

Aster responds, "Whatever. You have your promise to fulfill."

The cloaked figure retorts, "I already have. When you started dueling, your friends should have been healed by now and no, I wasn't responsible."

Aster yells out, "Hey! You tricked me!"

The cloaked figure says, "No, I said that I would heal your friends if you dueled whoever I choose, but I didn't say when I would heal, did I? You should really pay attention more." Aster was about to retort when the cloaked figure waved her hand and Aster teleported away in a flash of light in which she says, "I returned him to his own time."

Sailor Pluto then steps forward and she asks, "It's you, isn't it?" The hooded cloaked figure lowers her hood and the others, minus Pluto, gasp in shock to see that the cloaked figure's face is nearly identical to Pluto's face expect her hair is ebony black instead of green and her eyes are a violet-pink color.

Davis says, "Whoa! She looks like Pluto!"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's Sailor Charon, Sailor Pluto's sister."

Plenty of the other Sailor Scouts say in unison, "Sister?!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes, she is. However, she is known as the 'Renegade Sailor Senshi' not because she has become evil, but she does plenty of things that are 'out of bounds' of the Sailor Senshi."

Sailor Celestial says, "Actually, she was very devoted to Heathcliff back in the Silver Millennium and refusing that he was causing any harm…until it was too late."

Sailor Moon asks, "Wait! She was?"

Sailor Pluto says, looking at Sailor Moon, "Yes, princess." The others then gasp and Sailor Pluto looks ahead to see Sailor Charon right in front of her causing Sailor Pluto to give a rare look of shock as her long 'lost' younger sister cups her cheek in which Sailor Pluto gets a vision of herself dressed in sexy lingerie and she engaged in passionate and intimate kissing session with Naruto with another 'scene' showing her together with Suguha, Hinata, and Sakura together with Naruto while she is holding a baby in her arms. When the vision ends, Sailor Pluto jumps back a little and Sailor Charon, her form mainly covered by her cloak, leaps away from her and the others. Sailor Pluto asks, her cheeks flush, "What was that?"

Sailor Charon responds, with a cheeky smile, "Your future."

Sailor Pluto replies, stunned, "My what?"

Sailor Charon says, "Don't deny what you say, sis. It's your fault from keeping your desires and needs suppressed all these centuries. Your stock façade will break, you will fall madly in love, and you will embrace what it means to be a woman. You already set your own future with your choices."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Pluto-mama will fall in love?"

Sailor Pluto says, her cheeks flush and trying to protest, "I…"

Sailor Charon responds, "Don't try to deny it, sis. I am the 'Sailor Scout of Destiny' after all and I can see the endless possibilities of the future because the future isn't set in stone like the path in which there are always endless possibilities. And as it is now, it will happen and your 'needs and desires' will take you over and you will be 'enslaved' by love, but then again, you couldn't help to love that vision, didn't you?" Sailor Pluto can't help to madly blush at this and leaving plenty of her fellow Scouts very confused.

Sailor Celestial asks Sailor Charon, "What's your game this time?"

Sailor Charon's expression becomes deadly serious and she asks, with a deadly serious tone, "Do you really think that you can beat him as you are now?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a serious tone, "What was that?"

Sailor Charon says, "You heard what I said, princess. Tell me: Are you still seeking redemption? Do you hear the cries of the souls that died on Sword Art Online? The constant reminder of your failure?!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "What?!"

Sailor Charon responds, "You heard what I said, Princess Selene. And no matter what you do, you can't escape this fact: As long as you live, the legacy of Sword Art Online shall stain mankind forever!"

Sailor Celestial says, angrily, "Damn you!" She draws her swords and before anyone could stop her, she attacks Sailor Charon, but she whips out what looks like a bronze version of Sailor Pluto's Garnet Staff and easily deflects the attacks. Sailor Charon then easily knocks Sailor Celestial down to the ground, knocking off her helmet, and points the bottom of her staff in which a pointed blade comes out.

Sailor Charon says, strongly, "You move and she dies!" The others stay in place as Sailor Celestial is at Charon's mercy and Sailor Charon tells Sailor Celestial, "The power of a Valkyrie Sailor Senshi and look at you now. You were taught better than this, but then again, your temper hasn't changed in centuries in which it is now worse with the darkness in your very essence, princess. As you are now, you aren't ready for what's to come and while you have closed the story of the Silver Millennium at least, the final chapter of the legacy of SAO has yet to be completed. You have much to overcome and if you don't, you will become a nightmare infinite times worse than Sword Art Online." Sailor Charon takes her staff's blade away from Sailor Celestial's face and forces her to her feet in which she then slugs her in face sending her stumbling backwards in which Naruto catches her before she falls to the ground.

Naruto yells out, annoyed, "What was that for?"

Sailor Charon responds, "You don't hit a person while they are down unless you are a villain, Naruto-san."

Sailor Uranus yells out, annoyed, "What's your game?"

Sailor Charon retorts, with a deadly serious tone, "I don't play games unlike your princesses' former father and if she can't take him down, I will. And I will do what it takes even it means helping him to get what I want. Farewell." Sailor Charon then teleports away before anyone can stop her.

Sakura asks, confused, "What is her deal?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a sigh, "My sister…as her unofficial title suggests is considered a 'rogue' among Sailor Scouts in which she does things her own way and she seems to be willing to do anything that she feels maintains the balance and ensures that the universes continues to survive until the end of time itself."

Sailor Mars says, looking at Uranus and Neptune, "That sounds oddly familiar." Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune can't help to turn their heads away and blush slightly from embarrassment knowing that Mars has a point about what she is implying.

Yolei says, with a sarcastic tone, "Great. Now, we have to deal with a 'rebel Sailor Scout'." On the meanwhile, Naruto has Sailor Celestial in his arms and Sailor Celestial can't help to blush as she looks at his face.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Wow! I've got to admit that he looks cuter up close."_ Sailor Celestial then mentally slaps herself and asks 'What is she thinking', but she then gets a vision of her, as Suguha, and Naruto together locked in a passionate and loving kiss with Sakura and Hinata on each side of her engaging in kissing Naruto and herself on the neck in an intimate way causing her to blush like mad.

Naruto asks Sailor Celestial, with a concerned tone, "Are you okay?'

Naruto breaks Sailor Celestial out of her 'stupor' and she says, leaping to her feet and with a mad blush on her cheeks, "Yes! Yes, I'm okay!" Sailor Celestial shakes her head, rubs her cheeks, and she says, "Charon suckered punched me pretty good. I'm going to get her for that."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "What is your sister planning to do?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a shrug, "That's up to Charon, Firefly. My sister's actions are only understood by my sister herself."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Do you know that your sister also seems quite 'nutty' too?"

Matt says, "No joke!"

Tai says, with a nod, "Seriously!"

Davis says, "Anyway, let's get going. We want to get to this 'city of the Minotaurs'."

Yolei says, drolly, "I'm not looking forward to it."

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Well, they may surprise you, Yolei."

Mimi asks, curiously, "How so?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nervous smile, "You'll see." As she retrieves her helmet, the others can't help to wonder what she meant. Later on, they find out as they find themselves looking at a huge city built into the face of a massive mountain where they find themselves at an open gate within a huge stone wall surrounding the city where they find two armored male Minotaurs, looking like the classic Minotaurs with the bull-like head and such, guarding the gates.

One of them says, in a 'chill' tone of voice, "Yo, what's up little dudes and chicks?"

Sora asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Nothing really, big bro. We're just here to chill and take a look around your town if you big dudes don't mind."

The other Minotaur guard responds, in a similar 'chill' tone of voice as the first guard, "No big, Sailor Girl! You rad defenders of the good are always welcome to mellow in our crib as long as you don't cause any ruckus."

Sailor Celestial says, "Cool. Thanks."

The first Minotaur guard says, "Welcome to our crib and stay cool, Sailor Girl!" Soon after, our group, plenty of them pretty stunned, walk through the gate and enter the city in which they see that there are also female Minotaurs in which the female Minotaurs have human female heads and face and they have very sexy muscular feminine humanoid frames with hooves for feet.

Sailor Mars asks, confused, "Okay…?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Minotaurs aren't what is depicted in myth and lore as well as modern television and literature, Sailor Mars. Or at least, the Minotaurs of Lyusula aren't."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "They are big and strong like in all of the stories and they are built like a tank…literally, but brutal savages? Um, not so much. They tend to follow the philosophy of 'make love not war'."

Tai asks, "Hippie Minotaurs?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Crude, but a valid term, Tai."

Sailor Celestial says, "The only thing close to 'aggressive' is when they are in heat and then you got to watch out because you know how bulls when you get in the way of getting the one that they want as a 'mate'."

Sailor Jupiter says, amazed, "I'll bet."

Sailor Pluto says, "However, it doesn't mean they stick to their own kind when it comes to 'mates'. Minotaurs of Lyusula are a very open people, but their 'mellow' attitudes caused them difficultly with interacting with the rest of the people of this realm which is why the myths and legends of being 'savages' came about or at least, it is part of it."

Sailor Celestial says, pointing, "Through it doesn't mean that they don't 'play' well with others." When the others look, they find a male Minotaur with a female Lamia, a half-human and half-snake, with violet hair, pink eyes, and ruby red long snake-like tail instead of legs for her 'bottom half', in his arms with the female Lamia having pure love for the male Minotaur in which they share a passionate kiss.

Yolei asks, "What is that?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "A Lamia." When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she responds, "And despite what is said in myth and lore, they aren't demons. They are an all-female people that need males from other species to reproduce. However, they tend to use seduction to get the males that they need especially the ones that they fall completely in love with. It is probably that reason that the legends and myths of them being yokai came out."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yeah. Once a male is seduced by a lovely female Lamia, they are enslaved by them forever. However, the males aren't slaves to the Lamia. Males are precious to the Lamia for obvious reasons, but Lamia can be 'intense lovers' if you know what I mean."

TK says, nervously, "We get it."

Mimi says, "It looks like this one got her hands on a big one."

Sailor Pluto says, "Well, it looks like she is a rare case of staying with the one she has chosen for her mate. Usually, once 'seduced', the Lamia bring their chosen male back to the village where they live together for the rest of their lives which is a long time. Lamia have long life-spans and once 'mated' with one, the human male gains the same life-span and retains his youth and vigor never physically aging beyond his twenties."

Tenten asks, stunned, "Really?"

Minato says, "To ensure their ability to handle the 'intense love' of their 'lover'."

Sailor Pluto says, "Correct, Minato-dono."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Okay, now, I have seen and heard everything."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Something tells me no, Jupiter."

As they continue onto the city, Sailor Venus asks, "So, where are we going?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Our best bet is to start in the dungeons within the mountain that this city is built by and on."

The others are surprised and Sailor Mercury says, "The riddle that Kayaba left us! It must have a double meaning!"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's what I think, Mercury. Basically, he meant to find something akin to a real-life dungeon in a real 'land of cows'."

Sailor Moon says, "I think that Celestial is right."

Davis yells out, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Veemon says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Gatomon says, "Well, let's be careful. We aren't sure what he has planned for us in there."

Hawkmon says, "I must agree with Gatomon."

Ken says, "Agreed, Hawkmon." The others nod their head in agreement and they venture off towards the entrance to the dungeon within the mountain that the Minotaur city is built by and on causing them to wonder what is to come.

 _ **July 17, 2025, Unknown location**_

Inside of an unknown location, we find Sailor Charon meeting someone whose features are covered by shadows.

The figure says, in a high pitched male voice, "So, your young princess has tapped more into the power of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon? Interesting."

Sailor Charon says, "While Naruto might be the 'true master' of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial can harness the power of the Dimensional Dragons along with the Star Dragon King."

The figure asks, "And Kazuto Kirigaya has the power of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend?"

Sailor Charon says, "Correct."

The figure responds, "That means that there is only Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon."

Sailor Charon says, "Obviously, Lazar."

The figure then comes into the light to reveal Lazar and he says, with a sly smirk, "And then they will make their move."

Sailor Charon says, "Along with Heathcliff."

Lazar asks, with a sly smirk, "Still sore about him?" He then yelps as a knife nearly missing grazing him and winches from the death glare from Sailor Charon.

Sailor Charon tells Lazar, with a deadly serious tone, "Don't try any of your 'tricks' on me, Lazar. I have been experiencing things beyond your imagination centuries before you were born."

Lazar responds, nervously, "Right."

Sailor Charon says, "Make sure that the new Pendulum cards are ready. We are going to need them for what's ahead." As Sailor Charon walks away, Lazar mentally scoffs at her before he turns to leave while Sailor Charon takes a Synchro Monster card from her sub-space pocket in which we see that it is a Synchro Monster known as Void Ogre Dragon (3000/3000) in which she gives a smile as she walks off to whatever plans that she has.

Well, that's the end of another chapter, everyone! First of all, if you haven't guessed, this isn't going to be a Sakura/Sasuke story. While I'm not an anti-Sasuke fan, I don't support him either. While I'm a Naruto/Hinata coupling fan and it is the main couple, which I'm glad ended up as the main couple for the canon, Naruto/Sakura is my second choice for Naruto couplings. Anyway, in this story, Sailor Charon isn't going to be a 'hero' per say, but she won't be a 'villain' either. She is going to be more of an 'anti-hero' than anything. She is basically a rogue that does what she wants, but it doesn't mean that she doesn't have her own 'moral code' through it doesn't mean that she won't break it if it means for the 'betterment of all' or what she feels is the 'greater good' so to speak. Sailor Charon of my story is going to be 'complex'. Well, read and review to tell me what you think and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	13. Facing the Past and Present

We've come to the next chapter and I have to say that things are coming along. As I already said before, the couplings for Naruto haven't been chosen, yet, but I've already given you a good idea based on what you saw last chapter. Anyway, you can expect plenty more of twist and turns throughout this story, but there is going to be plenty of 'SAO type stuff' coming up soon, don't worry. Now, once again, I know that I'm doing 'this' again, but I have to say that I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **,** **12 Beast** **, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 13: Facing the Past and Present**

 _ **July 17, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Within Dicey Café, Andrew is behind the bar counter, as usual, talking with Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Ryoutarou, Shion, and Kotone as they explain what happened earlier today.

When they are done, Andrew whistles and he says, "It sounds like you had a full day, bro."

Kazuto says, "Tell me about it, Agil."

Shion says, "Thanks to Hotaru, Kazuto hasn't suffered any permanent injuries."

Andrew says, "That girl is a pretty good 'miracle worker'."

Ryoutarou says, with a smile, "And she is quite the cutie."

Rika tells Ryoutarou, "You know that she is the adopted daughter of two other Sailor Scouts that won't restrain themselves to kick your ass and can kick your ass especially the one that you think of with us, girls."

Ryoutarou says, nervously, "Right."

Andrew says, "Anyway, Kayaba really put you through the ringer that time."

Kazuto says, looking at his new Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000), "I think that it was the 'awaken' my 'power' as the holder of one of these Duel Dragons."

Andrew asks, "Based on what the others told you, there is just one more of these dragons?"

Kazuto says, "Yeah. Naruto has Stardust Spark Dragon, Serena has Ancient Pixie Dragon, Sugu has Black Rose Moonlight Dragon, Sammy has Power Tool Mecha Dragon, and I have Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and the last Duel Dragon that's based on the Signer Dragons is Duel Dragon version of Black-Winged Dragon known as Blackfeather Darkrage Dragon."

Ryoutarou says, "Nice name."

Kotone says, looking at the card, "It seems like these Duel Dragons are either Light or Dark attributed monsters."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, I noticed that Kotone. I think it must mean something."

Asuna asks, curiously, "What, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "I'm not sure, Asuna. With the other 'Signer Dragons', Stardust Dragon is Wind, Red Dragon Archfiend is Dark, Black-Winged Dragon is Dark, Ancient Fairy is Light, Power Tool and Life Stream are Earth, and Black Rose is Fire. Their 'Duel Dragon counterparts' are either Light or Dark monsters."

Andrew says, "That gives me a bad feeling bro."

Ryoutarou says, "You should be Andrew. If you knew what these things are supposed to keep 'contained'…"

Andrew asks, "How do you know?"

Kotone says, "We found out after the duel when we went into the temple in the Duel Monsters Spirit World."

Andrew says, "It is still hard for me to wrap my head around a world where Duel Monsters is real."

Ryoutarou says, "You know it, bro. I saw it and I still can't believe it."

Kazuto says, "Well, I can't blame you. Even after we went through, it doesn't surprise me that you are surprised. I mean, SAO was a man-made virtual world while this was the 'real deal'."

Andrew asks, "So, what was in that temple?"

Rika says, "Quite a few headaches, Andrew…"

Flashback; A while back at Duel Monsters' Spirit Realm

Right now, we are inside of the temple that Heathcliff and Kazuto dueled in front of where our group that arrived in the Duel Monsters' Spirit World are inside of the complex where they find a lot of murals and painted pictures of events in 'Duel Monsters history' or connected with the game itself including Atem's battle with Zorc, the battle between the Crimson Dragons and the Signer Dragons against the Earthbound Immortals, Yugi Moto completing the Millennium Puzzle, Jaden Yuki gaining the Neo-Spacians as his allies, and so on.

Sailor Venus says, "Incredible!"

TK says, "I'll say, Venus-chan. This place is showing the whole history and backstory of Duel Monsters."

Ino says, "I can't believe that all of this is devoted to a game."

Shino says, "Remember, Ino, this isn't any ordinary game in this world. It is connected to ancient forces that could far from our understanding."

Sailor Pluto says, "Shino-san is right. Duel Monsters is connected to various powerful forces including the Shadow Games of Egypt, which was the source of the inspiration for Pegasus to create the game, where they 'played' with real magic and real monsters with fate of the world on the line."

Kazuto says, "With the Crimson Dragon and the Duel Dragons being another part of the story."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct, Kazuto." Just then the group sees massive murals of the Egyptian God Monsters and plenty of them are amazed.

Kiba asks, "Whoa! What are those?"

Davis says, "Those big bruisers are the Egyptian God Monsters: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra."

Tenten asks, stunned, "Egyptian what?!"

Hinata says, "God Monsters, Tenten." Soon enough, the others explain the new arrivals from the Leaf Village about the Egyptian God Monsters in which they are in disbelief.

Yamato says, "I can't believe it…"

Jiraiya says, stunned, "Impossible!"

Naruto says, "You wouldn't say that if you didn't see one of those God Cards for yourself. I felt the incredible power of Obelisk through that card."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No joke. It wasn't a monster…It was a deity."

Ino asks, nervously, "You're kidding, right?" Sakura give Ino a look that asks 'Do I look like I'm kidding' and Ino nods in understanding.

Kiba yells out, "What kind of freaky world did we get sent into?!"

Shikamaru says, "A world if we make the 'wrong move', we could end up like those ROOT. Naruto's new armored friend has the power to make any one of us unable to use chakra and something tells me that Naruto might be able to do that too since he possesses this Etherion power."

Sailor Pluto says, "It is highly likely since Etherion is the power of creation and linked to all of existence not just one world."

Plenty of the newly arrived Leaf ninja are nervous and Kushina says, with a smirk, "And if he gains significant control of that power…Well, it does make one thing."

Tsunade thinks in her mind, nervously, _"No kidding, but it makes me more worried for your son's safety."_

Minato tells Kushina, "That kind of 'threat' could work as a double edge sword for our son, Kushina-chan." When Kushina looks at Minato in confusion, Minato tells Kushina, "If Danzo knew about this, he would have been more prepared because he would have craved that power from Naruto. If our world learns about our Sochi's power, they may go after him more than the Biju."

Kushina then gets worried about that and Naruto tells Kushina, "Don't worry, I won't be used by anyone ever, believe it."

Sailor Celestial says, "And as long as he is here, we won't let that happen, Lady Kushina."

Kushina tells Sailor Celestial, "Oh, just call me Kushina."

Sailor Saturn says, "It seems like Kushina has started to take a liking to Sailor Celestial."

Minato says, with a sigh, "And I think I know why."

Kushina asks, with a dangerous smile, "And what's that supposed to mean Minato-kun?"

Minato responds, nervously, "Nothing, Kushina-chan."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sly grin, "It seems like the mighty Fourth Hokage is quite 'tamed'."

Sailor Neptune says, with a warm smile, "It would seem so, Uranus."

Minato gives a glare of annoyance and Davis notices a light coming from his sub-space pocket in which he asks, "Huh?"

Sailor Sun asks, "What's wrong, Dai-kun?"

Davis takes out his deck, which is glowing, and he responds, "Take a look, Kari-chan."

Matt asks, "What's up with your deck?" Just then Davis' deck gives up a massive glow and Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears with a mighty roar.

Ino yells out, shocked, "What's that?!"

Lee says, amazed, "Another dragon."

Hinata says, awe-struck, "It's amazing."

Davis looks at Stardust Dragon and he asks, "Hey, buddy, what's up?"

Choji asks, "Is he talking to a massive dragon?"

Sakura says, a bit nervously, "Well, it is his partner."

Ino asks, shocked and nervous, "Partner? Who has a dragon for a partner?"

Veemon says, with a smile, "Well, I'm a dragon Digimon." Soon after, there are the sounds of 'Kuri' being heard and Davis goes through his deck until he goes to his Winged Kuriboh (300/200) monster card in which a real-life version just 'pops out' of the card.

Yolei asks, stunned, "Is that a real-life Winged Kuriboh?"

Davis says, "Hey, buddy! It's been a while!"

Tai asks Davis, "Uh, Davis?"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Have you met?"

Davis says, a bit nervously, "Winged Kuriboh has been my bud since I was a little kid."

Sailor Pluto says, "You have the ability to see Duel Monster Spirits."

Davis says, "Yeah, I've always had a connection to them."

Ino says, "This world just keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Sakura asks Ino, "And you consider us 'normal' Ino-Pig?"

Davis tells Winged Kuriboh, "So, what's up, buddy?" Winged Kuriboh gives several 'Kuri' in reply and flies away in which he says, "He wants me to follow him."

Tai asks, "You can understand him?"

Davis responds, with a shrug, "Sure." Plenty of the others sweat drop for various reasons as they follow Davis who is following his Duel Monster 'friend'. The group stops in front of a podium in front of a mural depicting Jaden's two duels against Aster Phoenix and his Destiny Heroes, his trip into Neo-Space, and his battles with the Light of Destruction AKA Darklight.

Sailor Venus asks, "What's this?"

Sailor Mercury asks, curiously, "Isn't that Jaden Yuki? The duelist that came from the past and we helped return to his timeline?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I believe so."

Keiko asks, pointing to the podium, "What's that?" When everyone looks at the podium, they see a deck of Duel Monsters cards on the podium.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Cards?"

Just then a male voice says, "Those are just more than just cards, my young Sailor Soldier." A good amount of the group jump back in surprise as the deck on the podium glows and a blue and white humanoid creature with a dolphin-like head with violet eyes, three jewels on his chest and waist, fins attached to his lower arms, and wearing a pair of blue boots appears.

Rika asks, stunned, "What in the world? A dolphin with legs?"

The humanoid dolphin responds, in the same voice that they just heard, "Please don't make jokes about fish sticks."

Davis responds, "Fish sticks? I know that dolphin dudes like fish. Since you have legs now, I guess that you like fried fish."

Yolei tells Davis, "Um, Davis. You know that you are talking to a dolphin with legs that's talking by the way!"

Davis retorts, "And nothing 'weird' hasn't happened to us since we became Digidestined."

Yolei's eyes grow wide and she then asks, "Okay, are you really Davis?"

Davis yells out, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean four-eyes?"

Kazuto asks, nervously, "Can we focus at the situation at hand?"

Sailor Pluto says, "This 'being' before us is a Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin. His name is Aquos."

The others look at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn asks, surprised tone in her voice, "You know him?'

The 'humanoid dolphin' responds, "Ah, Sailor Pluto. Finally, an intelligent humanoid that I have a conversation with."

Sailor Pluto says, "Aquos came from a realm in space known as Neo-Space which is part of the Duel Monsters Spirit Realm, but part of it orbits around Jupiter. Neo-Space represents the balance in the universe and multiverse and exists within the Twilight, between light and darkness. Aquos and those like him are known as Neo-Spacians."

Joe says, "Not to insult him, but that's easy to figure out."

The 'humanoid dolphin', Aquos also known as Neo-Spacian Aqua Dolphin, says, "Well, you, humans, can be quite the complex puzzle yourselves. But I digress, there is more important matters to talk about."

Davis asks, "Such as?"

Aquos responds, "Right now, there is a vast war going on. More like a series of wars. I believe that you have seen two young women that look similar to Princess Serenity, have you not?"

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "How do you know about that?"

Sailor Mars retorts, "Do you really need to ask Meatball Head?"

Aquos says, "Anyway, those two women are in fact, you, your majesty. Or should I say, alternate counterparts of you, Princess Serenity, from alternate dimensions."

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Alternate…versions of me?"

Aquos says, with a nod and snapping his fingers, "That's right." Just images of four different Earths appear and Aquos says, "What you don't know is that Earth can be divided into four different dimensions: Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ."

Tai asks, "Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ?"

Ken says, "Wait! Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ are summoning methods from the Extra Deck!"

Aquos says, "That's correct. Our dimension is known as Standard while the other three are Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ are known by the name of the type of monster that play from the Extra Deck. The people from the Fusion Dimension only play Fusion Monsters while Synchro only plays Synchro Monsters. However, one of the problems is the Fusion Dimension. They are making war on the other worlds."

There are gasps and Naruto asks, "Wait! War?"

Aquos says, "That's correct, young human. The Fusion Dimension has already invaded the XYZ Dimension and caused untold havoc, chaos, and destruction there. The pink haired version of Princess Serenity is actually a resident of that world: The XYZ Dimension's Sailor Moon."

There are gasps and Sailor Jupiter says, amazed, "Whoa, no way!"

Sailor Uranus then asks, "So, the silver haired version of our princess must the Synchro Dimension's Sailor Moon?"

Aquos says, with a nod, "Correct, Sailor Uranus."

Asuna asks, remembering that moment, "So, that 'Kuro' person is…another version of Kirito-kun?!"

Aquos says, "Indeed."

Keiko asks, confused, "Two Kazutos?!"

Sailor Neptune asks, "So, is there a Fusion Dimension version of Sailor Moon?'

Aquos says, "Correct, Sailor Neptune. However, she is an unknown. We know that not all of the Fusion Dimension's citizens are supportive of the organization in their realm that's making war on the other dimensions, but we aren't sure that dimension's Sailor Moon is one of them. The organization, Academia, has made it that their invasion is part of some kind of 'noble mission' and you can expect what a lot of the people to be like in that case."

Sailor Uranus says, "Mainly to be totally brainwashed and incapable of reason."

Aquos says, "Correct, Sailor Uranus."

Davis asks, "So, why are we called Standard?"

Aquos says, "Because our dimension is the center dimension. Remember, our realm currently uses all three summoning methods used by the other three. It is the foundation of the other three worlds. However, while you haven't seen them, they already have agents on your Earth already."

Sailor Orion asks, curiously, "They do?"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Wait! Could that be the reason that time-space is getting warped and people from the past are coming here?"

Aquos says, "Correct, Princess Selene. The reason of the Fusion Dimension's war is that they plan to fuse all four dimensions into one world."

Matt asks, confused, "Excuse me?"

Aquos says, "It is exactly as I said. However, their plans are wreaking havoc and upsetting the balance of light and darkness in which both the light and the darkness can't find any balance at all. We also fear that by attempting to fuse the four worlds will cause the fabric of the universe to be undone."

Sailor Celestial asks, sarcastically, "And that's surprising why Aquos?"

Davis says, with a snort, "Typical self-center jerks."

Aquos says, "This is why we wish to partner up with the Star Dragon King. Before he acquired his dragons, he used Elemental Heroes."

Davis says, with a smile, "No joke. Other than dragons, Elemental Heroes were and are among my best cards and best buds in a duel."

Aquos says, with a smile, "Just like our first partner, Jaden Yuki. I believe you met him when he crossed over into your timeline a while back."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Nice guy. Reminded me of…"

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Jupiter, annoyed, "Every cute guy reminds you of your sempai, Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter blushes in embarrassment, a few of the others have giggles, and Aquos shrugs at this.

Aquos says, "Sometimes, I never get you, humans."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "We are a complex people as you said, Aquos."

Aquos responds, "Indeed, Sailor Pluto." Aquos then says, "However, this isn't the only 'conflict' out there and normally, it wouldn't have gotten so 'intense' already. The 'wars' have been accelerated."

Tai asks, "Wait! Accelerated? By what?"

Aquos responds, plainly, "Sword Art Online."

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial asks, with a sneer, "Why doesn't this surprise me?"

Aquos says, "There is more to Sword Art Online and the human, Akihiko Kayaba, the reincarnation of Prince Heathcliff of the Blue and Black Moon families, than meets the eye. He had spent much time developing that 'realm of death' in which he had gone all over the world in which he had researched weapons, fighting styles, people, places, myths, legends, and so much more including a lot about Duel Monsters. He had also many ideas including technology that suppress the Full-Dive virtual system."

There are looks of surprise and Kazuto asks, "Huh?"

Aquos says, with a nod, "Indeed. However, some are just theory and such in which he focused only certain ones that he felt that could make his twisted dream or should I say, twisted plot possible. Kayaba, however, also become aware, gained knowledge of, and become part of 'secret societies'."

Sailor Moon asks, "Wait! Secret Societies?"

Aquos says, "Yes, your majesty. In fact, plenty of them you are fighting against today." There are plenty of looks of shock and surprise and Aquos says, "As you already know, Kayaba's wicked plot had a 'dual purpose' especially once he regained his memories of the Silver Millennium."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Don't we know it? Not only he was trying to play a deity, he wanted to force me to awaken my powers."

Aquos says, with a nod, "Correct, but there is more to it than meets the eye. As you already know, Kayaba had backup plans including the one to lure you into Sword Art Online, Sailor Celestial. However, from what we have managed to gather, his original plan was to have the game end and Kayaba transfer his mind into cyberspace at the end of the game, but that didn't happen as you know."

Kazuto says, "His plans changed because Sugou tampered with Sword Art Online's server in his efforts to get to us for his sick mind control experiments causing an overload when the emotional energy of the players trapped in the game was unleashed."

Aquos says, "Correct, young human. However, the thing is, Kayaba's plans involved that energy. Kayaba was in fact storing the emotional energy of the players for his usage."

There are gasps and Matt asks, "Wait! Are you saying that he was going to use all of the emotions that we went through for whatever plans that he had?"

Aquos says, with a nod, "Yes, that's right. Think of SAO as a container for human emotional energy, but that 'container' has a limit and it was under pressure at that time. What the human, Sugou Nobuyuki, put a major 'hole' causing the emotional energy to explode out and out of control. With that, Kayaba had to go with another plan and that plan needed someone." Aquos says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "He needed you, my dear. His original plans didn't have you as part of Sword Art Online, but as you have already, he knew that life is unpredictable and he needed a backup." Aquos then snaps his fingers and he asks, "Do you remember this event?" Soon enough, video images showing Sailor Celestial's and Heathcliff's battle at the Ruby Palace in SAO.

Sailor Uranus says, "That's Sailor Celestial's battle with that fiend at the final floor of SAO."

Aquos says, "A brutal battle that nearly ended the life of the young Moon Princess, but that's what the point of the fight. He needed to push her to her limits and beyond and unfortunately, you performed excellently. He got what he had wanted from that fight, but it wasn't to settle the fight that you had back in the Silver Millennium or to answer a 'silly question'. No, he needed your power."

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "My power?'

Aquos says, "During the battle, the two of you creating massive amounts of energy, but it didn't affect the virtual world that he created because Kayaba created a channel for the power that the two of you gave off as you pummeled each other. In order for what he had planned, he needed a titanic clash of powers and that's why he brought you into Sword Art Online."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! He also told us that he would be crushed by Sailor Celestial, so, what's the point of that?"

Aquos asks, "Do you think that he wouldn't create a 'backup' for his own mind?"

There are gasps of shock and Kazuto asks, "Wait! Kayaba created a backup of his own mind?!"

Sailor Mercury says, curiously, "Well, in theory, it isn't impossible." When everyone looks at Sailor Mercury, she says, "Remember, he did manage to download his mind into cyberspace and the human thought process is made of electrical signals that could be turned into digital information. And with digital information, it can be duplicated."

Kazuto says, with a sneer, "And if anyone could do that, Kayaba could."

Sailor Moon says, realizing something, "And despite him dying in his battle with Celestial…"

Aquos says, with a nod, "That's correct, your majesty. His 'backup' would live on and with a vast new 'virtual universe' created by 'The Seed', his 'backup' has a vast 'universe' to hide in."

Ryoutarou says, angrily, "This stinks!" Just then the whole area starts to shake and everyone looks as a 'dark aura' starts to come from Sailor Celestial as cracks start to develop around her feet causing plenty of the others to step/leap away from her as there is a 'sinister glow' in her eyes.

Sailor Celestial says, "That rotten SOB…he…he used me again…"

Sailor Moon grabs one of Sailor Celestial's arms and she says, pleadingly, "Celestial, please calm down!"

At the same time, Kazuto grabs the other arm and he says, pleadingly, "Listen to Serena, Sugu! Don't let your anger and rage control you." The 'sinister glow' fades from Sailor Celestial's eyes and the dark aura around her body vanishes.

Akamaru is hiding behind Kiba and Kiba says, nervously and fearfully, "What…What is she? That sicken smell…" Ino, shivering in fear, takes a step back away from Sailor Celestial and Kakashi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Yamato look at Sailor Celestial and then at each other while Neji and Shino look at Sailor Celestial with stoic expression to hide their thoughts away from everyone else. However, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata look at Sailor Celestial with great concern.

Davis says, angrily, "That ass! He played with us like a fiddle!"

Sailor Sun asks, curiously, "But what about Dai-kun and I?"

Aquos says, "You are right to be curious, young princess. In fact, you and your beloved of two lifetimes plays an important role with Sailor Celestial, but of what, I do not know. Remember, back in the Silver Millennium, you aided Sailor Celestial getting into the original Aincrad."

Davis asks, "Wait, Aquos! Are you saying Kayaba's plans still involve Kari and me?"

Aquos says, "I believe so."

Tai yells out, angrily, "Over my dead body!"

Matt says, "Easy, Tai."

TK tells Tai, "I'm not sure that's a good choice of words."

Aquos says, "As you may realize, the current state of affairs forces us to assist you in your time of need if you would have us."

Davis says, with a grin, "Sounds pretty cool to me. I like my new dragons including new newest buddy, Stardust Dragon, but I think that having actual aliens sounds awesome!"

Yolei says, with a smirk, "You would think so."

Aquos says, "Then we, the Neo-Spacians, and the guardian of Neo-Space, Elemental Hero Neos, are at your service, my friend." Soon after, Aquos vanishes back into the deck on the podium which floats into Davis' open hand.

Veemon says, "That's really cool, Davis."

Davis says, with a grin, "I think so."

Rika asks, "Is this kind of thing going to happen to us from now on?"

Just Aquos' voice booms, "By the way, my young friends, I think you should go over there. The female friends of the young Moon Prince are going to find something interesting." Winged Kuriboh then flies off in that direction and the others decide to follow.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Inside of Dicey Café, Keiko is showing three Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500 X 3) monster cards and Andrew whistles in which he says, "You are one lucky lady."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Thank you. Their color reminds me of Pina in virtual world since they are both that lovely blue color."

Kazuto says, "It turns out that deck came from a Duel Spirit named Kaibaman, based on the Duel Monster card of the same name created by Seto Kaiba, and Kayaba took this deck when he had beaten Kaibaman, but he then left it in the temple in which the dragons chose Keiko to wield them alongside Serena."

Kotone says, with a smile, "You are so lucky, Keiko. I wish that I could have gotten that treasure."

Rika asks Kotone, with a smirk, "Jealous?"

Kotone says, with a blush, "Maybe a little."

Kazuto tells Rika, "Well, Kotone might be a bit jealous of you too."

Rika says, displaying a card known as 'The Claw of Hermos', "No kidding! These legendary knights sealed their powers into these cards and gave them to us to use! I like this guy the best that he can make Fusion Monsters that can be really awesome types of weapons!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Not surprising that you would, Liz."

Andrew says, "Man. You, guys, go through the freakiest of things. Real-life Duel Monsters, aliens, and dragons are quite something, bro."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Well, when you are friends with those girls and our former Digital Knights, I think that kind of thing is 'normal'."

Rika says, "I doubt it, Klein. I mean that they see plenty of freaky stuff, but nothing like this level."

Kazuto looks in deep thought and Asuna asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Kazuto says, "I just can't get over what Aquos told us. Sugu fought with everything that she had and she nearly died in that deadly battle with Kayaba…"

Asuna tells Kazuto, in a comforting tone, "It wasn't meaningless. Your sister fought with the hopes and dreams of all of the surviving players and in honor of those that died because of his sick plans and she beat him. Like you said after the battle, it was a symbolic victory of our final escape and victory over the game."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I know, Asuna. However, I'm concerned to learn that Kayaba was storing all of the 'emotional energy' that we gave off during those two years of that nightmare. Even bit of pain, despair, sadness, anger, joy, and excitement which caused Yui and Strea all sorts of pain, I can't help to wonder what he was planning with it."

Ryoutarou says, "Who knows, bro? All that we know is that whatever he planned, it went south when that nut, Alberich…Sugou caused the game to malfunction trying to get us."

Kazuto says, "True, but Kayaba used the titanic clash that he had with Sugu for his backup plan. He planned to die, but he made a backup with his mind. I can't help to wonder what he needed Sugu's power for and where he was channeling to."

Rika says, "Well, he's back now and when we catch him, we can beat him up to make us tell."

Asuna says, "Liz, I don't think it will be that easy."

Andrew says, "So far, he has proven trickier than a fox through I doubt our new 'foxy friend' would agree."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Yeah." Kazuto says, "However, I can't help to worry about them in that 'other land'."

Ryoutarou says, with a smirk, "Geez, bro! I know that your sister has been very 'emotional' lately, but she is one tough girl! Hello! You see on the news every day since we got out of 'there' and she is kicking butt! I'm a bit jealous of her. I can't help to wonder what she, Serena, and the others are doing in that 'fantasy world' right now."

 _ **July 17, 2025, Lyusula**_

Inside the hidden realm of Lyusula, we find Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, the Juuban based Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, and our group from the Elemental Countries inside of the labyrinth inside of the mountain containing a city filled with real Minotaurs, but things aren't going so well as Palmon is using her vine-like fingers to hold onto Mimi pulling her away from a pitfall.

Yolei yells out, concerned, "Mimi!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed, "Didn't we just warn you not to touch anything?!"

Sailor Sun tells Sailor Celestial, "Easy, Celestial."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Yeah, girl. She doesn't have experience going through a dungeon recently just like we do."

Hinata asks, "Were dungeons in SAO that dangerous?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Just as dangerous and just as deadly girl. Remember, dying there means you die in 'real life'."

Tai tells Mimi, "Take from a group with experience, Mimi. When we say don't touch anything until we examine it, please do that."

Mimi says, solemnly, "Sorry."

Sailor Mars says, in a sarcastic tone, "This is getting fun."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Maybe we should turn back. We aren't sure what could come up." Just then a short distance away from the group, the wall 'explodes' outwards.

TK responds, "Maybe something like that?" Soon after, a heavy armored male Minotaur goes through the hole made in the wall.

He looks at them and he says, "Hey, there! What's some cool cats like you doing in a dark place like this? It seems like a drag for colorful cats like yourselves."

Sailor Celestial says, "Just doing some treasure hunting, big guy."

The male Minotaur responds, "I hear that. The name's Andros. Just be careful cool chick because while you are armored, you, humans, aren't as durable as us, big bulls, you dig?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Dig."

The male Minotaur, Andros, says, with a smile, "Peace out." Andros then moves over to a nearby section of wall, puts a huge hole in it, and walks through the hole.

Sora asks, confused, "What was that?"

Matt says, "I take that's how the Minotaurs explore this place."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "Why do you seem so surprised? They are docile, for the most part, but they are far from weak."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "They prefer to do things simple. And why wander through the maze when you can bust through the walls? Simple, but effective."

Joe asks, concerned, "But what about cave-ins?"

Sailor Pluto says, "As Andros just mentioned, Minotaurs are far more durable than humans and they can take a lot more punishment." Just then there is a loud 'explosion' that comes from the hole that Andros and it shakes the area that they are in. When the explosion stops, the group runs to the hole where they see smoke and dust clear to find Andros, his armor burnt and dent, but otherwise, he is just fine and he is dusting himself off.

Andros shouts out, "Hey, dudes! If you come in here, watch that first step! It is a major bummer for a human!"

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "We see what you mean."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Sailor Uranus says, "Like Celestial said: Built like a tank."

Sakura says, "Subtle as one too."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "You have a point, Sakura."

Sailor Jupiter says, "We haven't found a darn thing down here."

Davis says, annoyed, "Jerk might have been sending us down on a wild goose chance."

Sailor Moon says, "I don't think so." Everyone looks at Sailor Moon and she says, "He is making it out like an SAO quest and sometimes, the quest requirements aren't always straight forward."

Hinata asks, "They are sometimes like riddles?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "That's right, Hinata-san. Based on what I remember."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Moon, "Best not good too deep into that."

Choji asks, curiously, "Why is that?" Plenty of non-Leaf ninja of the group glare at Choji and he asks, nervously, "What?"

Shikamaru responds, "Troublesome, Choji. You just hit a sore point."

Kiba tells Choji, "Dude, her uncle was the madman for that nightmare and she did everything to save people's lives, right? How many people do you think that she saw die?"

Choji yelps, realizing what the glares are for, and he says, meekly, "Sorry."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "I'm sure that you didn't mean any harm in it, Choji-san."

Tai says, changing the subject, "Anyway, let's keep going." Soon after, the group continues on and they end inside of a chamber with a small stone bridge overlooking what looks like a bottomless pit.

Davis says, wide-eyed, "Watch that first step."

Gatomon says, "No kidding, Davis."

Mimi asks, pointing ahead, "What's that?" Everyone then looks ahead and they see what looks like a platform connected to the bridge with a podium on the platform that contains a SAO style treasure chest.

Sailor Mars says, "That looks familiar."

Sailor Sun says, "It looks like a treasure chest from SAO."

Sailor Uranus says, "A treasure chest in an ancient underground labyrinth, huh? That's original."

Davis says, sarcastically, "You got that right, Uranus."

Sailor Jupiter tells Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, you know what to do."

Sailor Mercury uses her computer and visor to scan the area and when she is done, she says, "There is a pressure device under the treasure chest."

Tenten asks, "An old fashion booby trap?"

Sailor Mercury responds, "Correct."

Tuxedo Mask says, "We can't be sure that it is even from Kayaba."

Sailor Mercury says, "My visor detected something else: A Sword Art Online game card." There are gasps and Sailor Sun takes out a pair of binoculars from her sub-space pocket.

TK asks, "You had those?"

Sailor Sun says, "These days, it pays to be prepared."

TK responds, with a nod, "I agree, Kari."

Sailor Sun uses the binoculars to look out, she sees a SAO game card, and she says, "Mercury's right. There is a Sword Art Online game card with the chest, but it is outside of the pressure sensor."

Sailor Uranus says, "Cute. He left a 'calling card'."

Naruto asks, "So, now what?"

Sailor Celestial replies, "We need to figure a way to get that chest without triggering the trap since we don't know what it could be."

Sakura tells Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, do have the exact weight of the chest?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Yes, I do."

Sakura says, "Give it to me."

Hinata asks Sakura, "What do you plan to do?"

Sakura says, with a smile, "Put these new powers to mine to good use." Sakura then takes out a stone from inside of the room, chip it down until it matches the weight that Sailor Mercury said that the box weighed, and Sakura then uses her telekinetic powers to move it until it was by the chest before she makes a quick move to push the chest off the podium using her powers to levitate the treasure chest right into Sailor Moon's hands.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "She did it!"

Biyomon says, "That was amazing."

Hinata tells Sakura, "You are getting going with these new powers."

Sakura says, "At least, I'm not levitating anything around while I sleep including myself." However, the pressure trigger then goes down and the whole area starts to shake.

Yolei yells out, "What just happened?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "The trap has been triggered!"

Sakura asks, stunned, "What?!"

Ino says, "Way to go, Forehead!"

Sakura says, "I matched the weight of the chest exactly!"

Sailor Mercury says, "The sensor must have had a secondary trap in it!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "That would be that ass in a nutshell." Just then everyone looks to see a massive boulder coming down from the ceiling at them like Indiana Jones movies.

Davis says, shocked, "Oh, crud!"

Matt says, seriously, "Big time!"

Yolei yells out, "Run!"

Sailor Celestial says, drawing the Star Saber, "I've got this."

Sailor Celestial leaps towards the boulder and Tsunade shouts out, "Hey, kid! What are you doing?!" Just then with one swipe of the Star Saber, she effortlessly cuts the boulder in half and the two halves fly away and crash into the wall near the entrance/exit of the chamber.

The Leaf ninja are shocked by this and Lee says, "Incredible!"

Tenten says, stunned, "No way! There is no sword that can cut through a boulder like that!"

Sailor Pluto says, "The Star Saber isn't any ordinary sword. It is one of the two most powerful blades in our universe and cutting through mere stone is nothing since it can cut a star right in half."

The Leaf ninja are flabbergasted and Kakashi says, stunned, "That's not…That's not possible…"

Kiba tells Naruto, "Hey, Naruto! What kind of freaky world did you land us in?!"

Naruto says, "Hey, Kiba! I didn't force you to follow Sakura, Hinata, and I!"

Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Celestial, "Nice work."

Sailor Celestial says, "I doubt that he would have made it easy, but I doubt that he would give us anything that we couldn't handle."

Tai asks, "So, what's in that chest?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "I think that we had better do that in safer surroundings."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Good idea, Tuxedo Mask."

The group starts to take their leave and Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"What is it that you desire now? What were you planning to do with the energy gathered from our pain, sorrow, anger, despair, happiness, joy, and for all of the emotions of our hearts while trapped in that nightmare? Well, what you desire, I will ensure that you will never get it. You denied us over two years of our lives and destroyed our innocence and in the name of the moon, I will deny you final victory Kayaba."_

 _ **July 17, 2025, Japan, Unknown location**_

In some kind of underground high-tech lab, there are alarms going off as humans and humanoids in lab coats are racing around and one woman with orange hair tied up in a spiral bun and light blue eyes as well as dressed as a female scientist walks over.

She yells out, "What's going on?"

One of the humanoid yells out, "Oynxite! Her capsule! It's breaking…!" Just then there is a loud explosion and the woman, Oynxite, runs over into another room and she gasps to find a massive fish bowel-shaped pod shattered open.

Oynxite asks, "But how?"

Another humanoid creature, looking like a dark elf, says, "Oynxite, she…she felt…the power of the White Moon family…"

Oynxite yells out, stunned, "But how?! The chamber was isolated from such 'stimulus'?"

The creature asks, "What do we do?"

Oynxite says, "We have no choice! We have to evacuate the facility! Prepare the protocols!"

The creature responds, "Yes, ma'am!"

As the creature moves off to fulfill, its orders, Oynxite thinks in her mind, _"Her regeneration wasn't complete…At least in her mind. Her hatred of Sailor Moon and the Lunarian royal family dominates her and now, she is off for revenge endangering our operation here! Why was she ever the leader of the Negaverse?"_

 _ **July 17, 2025, Odiaba District**_

Within the Odiaba District, we are inside of Odiaba Park as the group that went to Lyusula joined by Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Ryoutarou, Shion, and Kotone as they look at the treasure chest brought back from the dungeon in the mountain where the Minotaur city is built around and on.

Kotone says, amazed, "Oh, wow! Real-life treasure!"

Rika says, "Or a real-life 'booby prize'."

Shion says, "Rika is right. It could be a trap."

Asuna says, "Shion-chan is right. There were plenty of booby trapped chests in SAO."

Kazuto says, "I'm not sure that he would replicate it in real-life. However, we can't take any chances with him."

Mina asks, curiously, "Anyone know how to open it?"

Davis says, nervously, "I didn't see a set of keys."

Kotone notices something and she asks, "What's this?"

When she reaches out for the chest, Serena says, concerned, "Be careful, Kotone."

Kotone says, "Don't worry, Serena." Kotone then sides away part of metal part of the chest to reveal a control panel.

Keiko asks, "What's that?"

Yolei asks, amazed, "A control panel?"

Cody says, "I guess that you need to enter the right code."

Mimi asks, "What kind of code do you need?" Before an answer could be made, Raye, Amara, Kari, Kazuto, Suguha, and Serena 'sense' something and their expressions show it.

Lita says, "Oh, boy. I don't like that look Raye."

Raye says, seriously, "You shouldn't, Lita-chan. MAJOR evil power coming this way."

Tai asks, stunned, "What? Where?"

TK asks, "When?" Just then there a massive explosion from nearby and everyone looks straight at it.

Amara says, "Right now."

Raye says, "And even worse news, I remember that foul aura anywhere."

Serena says, her eyes widening, "So do I, Pyro. I thought that I destroyed her years ago."

Just then a wicked female voice yells out, "Sailor Moon!"

Darien says, shocked, "No, it can't be…"

Ryoutarou asks, "It can't be what?"

Davis says, "I think he means 'who', bro." From the smoke of the explosion, a powerful dark aura surrounding her, Queen Beryl, looms over them.

Mina yells out, shocked, "Beryl?!"

Rika says, nervously, "Something tells me that she isn't your friend."

Lita says, with a serious tone, "No, Rika! She is the leader of the Negaverse and our first major enemy!"

Suguha says, "As the 'avatar' of Metallia, supreme queen of the Negaverse, that manipulated the darkness of Earthling in order to destroy the Silver Millennium which you know who helped."

Keiko says, nervously and shaking in fear, "She's scary."

Hotaru says, "This evil…"

Trista says, "You never met her, but her image is seared into my memory, Firefly." Queen Beryl looks at our group and stares directly at Serena in which she roars as she unleashes dark lightning causing Darien to force Serena and himself while the others also duck as well.

Gabumon says, "What power!"

Gatomon says, "She is on the level of Myotismon for evil! I can sense through my tail and my whole body!"

Hawkmon says, "I must say that I have to agree with you, Gatomon."

Kari says, "I know. I can feel it. The pure darkness…It is so wicked…so sinister…"

Queen Beryl yells out, "Do you think that you can hide from me now Sailor Moon? Or shall I call you Serena Tsukino instead?" There are multiple gasps and Queen Beryl yells out, "Thanks to memories of that fool, Jadeite, I know who you are in this life, Moon brat! I made the mistake of putting him to sleep when he had learned your identity and the identities of Mercury and Mars! I may not know who Venus and Jupiter are in this life, but I don't care! I can see them right in front of me right now!"

Mina says, "Oh, great. She knows who we are now."

Raye says, "No duh, Mina-chan."

Suguha yells out, "Why don't you bite your tongue you old hag?!"

Queen Beryl shouts out, "Stay out of this human!"

Queen Beryl's eyes quirk as she feels some form of familiarity as she looks at Suguha and she says, with a smirk, "Don't recognize me, Beryl. You must have gone senile in your old age."

Queen Beryl yells out, angrily, "How dare you human?! Who do you think you are?!"

Suguha yells out, strongly, "Maybe this will jog your memory, you witch! It's payback time!" Suguha then transforms into Eternal Sailor Celestial and Queen Beryl gasps in shock, but then becomes really enraged as the dark aura around her gets stronger.

Queen Beryl shouts out, enraged, "You!" Queen Beryl fires a blast of dark energy at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Celestial creates an energy shield that deflects the attack in which she draws her swords and teleports right at Queen Beryl. Before Sailor Celestial could strike, Queen Beryl brings out her specter and blocks the blades. Queen Beryl yells out, angrily, "Queen Serenity's wretched younger daughter! So, you have been reborn in this time too?!"

Sailor Celestial says, "In the flesh, witch! Too bad it is for the last time!"

Queen Beryl responds, strongly, "For you wench! I'll rip the Etherion out of your corpse!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "Just try, you old bag!" Queen Beryl roars out with great anger in which she unleashes dark energy attacks that Sailor Celestial is deflecting with her swords.

Raye shouts out, "That girl! What's she thinking transforming in the middle of a park like this?!"

Davis says, seriously, "Like she had a choice! That Beryl had you, Ami, and Moon girl down dead to rights."

TK says, "She has a good point, Raye."

Amara says, "Doesn't matter! Right now, we need to get you out of here and out of her way so we can come back and help her."

Naruto says, "Hey! We're not helpless!"

Michelle says, "You aren't dealing with other ninja using chakra, Naruto. This is dark magic and leader of a force of evil creatures that suck energy in which she would love to drain yours and Kurama's energy."

Amara says, "This is Sailor Scout business alone."

Hotaru says, "We need to get you out of danger especially those without Digimon partners or special powers so we can fight without distractions."

Serena says, with very serious tone that's unlike her before SAO, "Take care of them. I'll help Celestial."

" **Moon Eternal Power, Make-Up!** "

Serena's broach opens up, melts her clothing, replacing them with a Sailor fuku, and before you could say 'Henshin', Eternal Sailor Moon replaces Serena and she races off after Queen Beryl and Sailor Celestial.

Darien yells out, "Serena!"

However, it is too late, Raye snacks her head, and she yells out, exasperated, "Oh, geez! What's up with that Meatball Head?"

Trista says, "I have to say that she doesn't want a repeat of the North Pole battle."

TK asks, "What happened there?"

Mina responds, nervously, "Don't want to talk about Takeru-kun."

Lita says, "That and you know what has really made our princess into an 'emotional volcano'."

Kazuto's body shakes as he tenses and Asuna tells him, "There is nothing that we can do Kirito-kun."

Kazuto sighs, knowing that she is right, and Amara tells Kazuto, "She is a Sailor Scout. She has a duty to fulfill and she is a strong one for reasons more than just her powers. You have to believe in her." Back to the fight, Sailor Celestial is using her swords to deflect the dark energy blasts from Queen Beryl, but Sailor Celestial is slightly straining from doing so.

Sailor Moon's voice booms out, "Beryl!" Queen Beryl turns her head only to get bashed in the face by Sailor Moon's right knee causing her to get a bloody nose.

Sailor Celestial says, "Nice one!"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "Celestial, please help the others get Kazuto and the others to safety."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Huh?"

Sailor Moon says, "Beryl is my problem!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "No way! This is my fight too!"

Queen Beryl roars out, strongly, "How about I destroy both of you wretched Lunarian Princesses?!" The whole area starts to shake as Queen Beryl roars out with massive dark power and she transforms into the form that she took when Queen Metallia 'possessed' her.

Tai yells out, "Holy crap! She's huge!"

Rika says, nervously, "Major understatement."

Queen Beryl's voice booms, **"Now, you die!"** Queen Beryl unleashes a powerful blast of dark energy and both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial create an energy shield that manages to block Queen Beryl's attack for a moment in which the clash of powers causes the whole area to shake. However, Queen Beryl's attack overwhelms causing their shield to shatter and both Moon Princesses scream out as they are sent flying by the blast in which their forms of smoking from the assault!

Darien screams out, "No!"

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu! Serena!" Without thinking, Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask and leaps into action as Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's forms crash down to the ground with a nasty 'thud'. Tuxedo Mask unleashes a barrage of roses in which Queen Beryl vaporize into dust with ease.

Queen Beryl yells out, angrily, **"Endymon! You choose that worthless Moon wench for me?! Then you will die with her!"** Queen Beryl then creates a massive dark energy ball and prepares to strike down the still stunned Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial with Tuxedo Mask.

Naruto's voice then booms out, strongly, "Why don't you pick on someone your own size, you old hag?!"

Queen Beryl shouts out, looking towards the source of Naruto's voice, **"Who dares?!"** When she looks at Naruto, Queen Beryl only sees him fire a massive beam of chakra energy into her dark energy ball which explodes causing her to yell out in pain as she is hit by the explosion. On the meanwhile, Tuxedo Mask gets to the stunned Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial.

Tuxedo Mask asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon says, with a groan, "Ask me when my ears stop ringing Tuxedo Mask-kun?"

Sakura's voice then booms out, "Hey, you had better get out of there!" Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial look over to see Hinata being engulfed by a cyan-colored chakra shroud in which she gives one of her **Truth Seeker Ball** to Naruto, who uses it and a group of Shadow Clones to gather Wind chakra energy, in order to create a spinning shuriken made of chakra: The **Rasenshuriken**. Immediately, Sailor Celestial grabs onto Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask in which she teleports over to everyone else.

" **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!** "

Naruto then throws that spinning huge shuriken of chakra energy right into Queen Beryl's waist causing her to yelp in pain as she cries out in pain as the attack starts to rip her apart from the inside out in which Sailor Celestial creates an energy shield dome around everyone with Yamato engulfing them in a dome of wood from his Wood Style Jutsu with both Kakashi and Jiraiya adding their own Earth style shield domes before Queen Beryl explodes in a massive explosion of power sending a column of energy high into the air. When the explosion dies down, the others are just fine as the two layered earth dome with the wood dome crumble away leaving only the energy dome by Sailor Celestial behind which is being reinforced by Sailor Moon. After the smoke and dust clears, the energy shield is lowered to see much of Odiaba Park in ruins with it scorched by the dark energy unleashed by the death of Queen Beryl.

Mimi says, worriedly, "Oh no."

Kiba says, with a disgusted look, "Ugh! What a smell! And I don't mean the burnt area! There is just this sickening smell."

Amara says, "The dark energy leftover from Queen Beryl."

Kakashi says, looking at Naruto amazed, "I can't believe it. You…You completed the **Rasengan**!"

Minato says, with a proud smile, "That's Kushina-chan's and my boy, Kakashi."

Kushina says, with a smirk, "It makes you wonder what he could have been not held back by the stupidity of that village." Plenty of the Leaf ninja winch from Kushina's statement.

Joe says, "Man."

Matt says, "I had good times at the park with my band."

Raye says, with a sigh, "The whole area is contaminated, but we will be okay."

Sailor Celestial asks Sailor Moon, "Do you think that we can purify the park?"

Sailor Moon responds, "I don't think that it will be too draining of me, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial says, "Well, just in case, I think that I should use my powers to give you a boost." Sailor Moon nods her head in which Sailor Celestial sends her energy into Sailor Moon and she uses her Silver Crystal to purify the park of the dark energy contaminating it due to Queen Beryl's demise in which it is quickly restored.

When they are done, Keiko says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Rika says, with a grin, "One of the most powerful gemstones in the universe, huh? I'll believe that."

Ryoutarou says, nodding his head, "No kidding girlfriend."

Kari tells Sailor Moon, "Thanks, Serena."

Sailor Moon responds, "No problem."

Kazuto says, "Anyway, we should get out of here since that explosion and the battle with Beryl will attract plenty of attention."

Raye says, glaring at Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, "No joke! And we're going to have a good talk about transforming in public like that and going off half-cocked!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial winch from Raye's glare as everyone heads off to get away from the crowd that will come due to the fight and death of Queen Beryl.

 _ **July 17, 2025, Juuban District**_

It is evening in Juuban where we find the silver haired version of Serena, Serenity AKA Synchro Dimension Sailor Moon, with Kuro, the Synchro Dimension counterpart to our Black Swordsman, are on the rooftop looking the whole of Tokyo.

Serenity says, "It is so beautiful."

Kuro tells Serenity, "So is our world and it has its 'shadows', Serenity."

Serenity says, "Well, it is better than our world."

Kuro tells Serenity, "I can't be so sure."

Serenity tells Kuro, "How can you say that bro? I mean, their Solid Vision tech needs a bit of work, but they have that awesome Full-Dive technology where you can actually dive into the game itself. It is so cool!"

Kuro says, with a smile, "Well, you have a point, Serenity."

Serenity says, "Man! I would love to have that kind of stuff back home!"

Kuro says, "It may not be all a good thing. I think that you remember what about what we heard about the first VRMMO game."

Serenity says, with a solemn look, "It is pretty hard for me to believe that you could die from a game."

Kuro says, "But based on what they said about that NervGear, the first of their second generation Full-Dive technology, I believe that it is highly possible to do such a thing if you release the safeties on the device. Your brain would be fried into extra crispy steak."

Serenity says, with a shiver, "Don't remind me, bro."

Kuro asks Serenity, "You said that you saw visions from your counterpart when you dueled?"

Serenity says, with a nod, "When I used Clear Wing's ability to stop her Ancient Pixie Dragon and it had a nasty aura about it. I could see what she sees…I felt what she felt…her pain…her guilt…her sorrow…her feelings of betrayal…and I remember Sword Art Online spoken into my mind."

Kuro says, "Your counterpart must have had a personal connection with that horror."

Serenity asks, "You think so?" When Kuro nods his head, Serenity looks at her Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) Synchro Monster card and she says, "Kuro, Clear Wing wanted to battle that other dragon with Ancient Pixie."

Kuro asks, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?"

Serenity responds, with a nod, "Yeah. I could feel their…their need to fight each other. It was so…overwhelming. It was a miracle that I could control myself. It was constantly telling me to win…to beat her…to beat that dragon…to destroy that dragon." Serenity asks Kuro, "Kuro, what is Clear Wing? What are these dragons?"

Kuro says, "Something tells me that our answers lies with our counterparts Serenity." Kuro tells Serenity, "Through I'm not sure that they will trust us. You did attack your counterpart without giving her a chance to explain herself."

Serenity blushes in embarrassment and she yells out, "Well, I want to get sis back!"

Kuro tells Serenity, "I know, Serenity! We swore that we could go to the Friendship Cup, beat Jack Atlas, and help create a better world for all of us. Clear Wing isn't just your card…It is our card."

Serenity says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, our card."

Kuro tells Serenity, with a smile, "We'll get her back, sis. We'll get our sister back." Serenity and Kuro share a hug and the two of them then look into the night's sky of Tokyo and Juuban where some distance away, Tsuki AKA XYZ Dimension's Sailor Moon, Kata, the silver haired version of Kazuto from the XYZ Dimension, Yuma, and Kite, are also looking up in the skies.

 _ **July 18, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Right now, we are in the skies of Woglinde, the Island of Meadows, the first land in the floating island of Svart Alfheim where we find our heroes and heroines, in their ALO avatar forms, facing off against a massive violet and red dragon.

Makoto asks, stunned, "Holy crap! That's the first boss of this land?"

Kendo says, "It is called Fafnir and it fits well into Norse mythology."

Dai says, with a serious tone, "Well, it's take it out before it turns us into history!" Soon after, the group dodges a fireball assault from the monster and Sinon, Hino, and Akari start to hit it at long range with their bows.

Kirito notices some kind of movement and he yells out, "Watch out everyone! He is preparing a strong move!" Our group then has to scatters to avoid getting hit by a strong whirlwind attack and even then, a few of them get 'nicked' causing to go into a tailspin with the others having to catch them.

Takashi asks Minako, "Are you okay, Mina-chan?"

Minako responds, with a smile, "Thanks, sweetie."

Haruka says, "Get a room you two."

Usagi says, "The long range attackers should keep their distance and the close range should try to keep its focus on them."

Leafa says, with a smile, "You know what that means sis."

Usagi responds, in a sarcastic tone, "Don't I know it?"

Dai says, drawing out two swords, "Well, what are we waiting for? Time to turn this dragon into lizard bait!" Akari giggles at Dai's antics and our group attacking the massive dragon in the way that Usagi described with long range attackers, the main magic users and archers, attacking at long distance and the close range fighters, sword users like Leafa, Dai, Klein, and Kirito for example, attacking the monster head-on so to speak with the main magic users providing healing and boosting buffs through Asuna and Usagi, close range combat sword fighters also have excellent healing skills. Yuuki is showing her prowess in this fight by striking hard and fast.

Tomoe says, amazed, "Yuuki is amazing."

Silica says, with a nod, "She is Tomoe."

Michiru says, "No time to be impressed you two. We have 'work' to do."

Tomoe and Silica nod their heads and Yui says, "Watch out! Another wind attack on the way!" The group then defenses another wind storm attack from Fafnir as best as they can in which the healers take care of the ones who suffered the most HP drain.

Taichi says, "Man! This is so fight!"

Yamato says, "Well, this is our first boss fight in mid-air, bro."

Miyako says, with a sigh, "No kidding!"

Mamoru helps Usagi defend against a claw attack and Mamoru asks, "Are you okay?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'm okay, Mamoru-kun."

Our group manages to take out two of its four HP gauges and Yui says, "Daddy, you and the others manage to get it down to half health!"

Yuuki says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Asuna says, "Be careful, Yuuki. The battle isn't over yet."

Strea says, with a smile, "We can do it, Asuna!" The group continues their assault until the boss monster reaches its final HP gauge in which it starts to glow red.

Yui yells out, "It's going to change its attack patterns now! Be careful everyone!"

Leafa says, "Here it comes!" Fafnir then unleashes a strong dark wind assault and soon after, it goes into a charge attack.

Usagi yells out, "Look out!" Our group is then scattered about from the charge attack by Fafnir with the healers in the group healing those that are most damaged while those that can still engage the boss, long range and short range attackers, continue the battle. Fafnir then starts unleashing a session of fireball assaults against our group.

Klein says, "Great balls of fire!"

Lisbeth asks, with a sarcastic tone, "Really, Klein?"

Klein yells out, annoyed, "This is no joke! It's unleashing great balls of fire!"

Dai says, "Then let's teach it what it means to play with fire."

Takashi says, with a smile, "Good idea, Dai." Soon after, our group unleashes a powerful coordinated assault that finally defeats the boss monster which glows before shattering into hundreds of data polygons. With the demise of the boss, the words 'Quest Clear' appear in the sky and the group gains small prompts with what money and items that they have earned.

Agil says, excitedly, "Woglinde is cleared!"

Strea says, "You were amazing everyone."

Usagi says, with a smile, "It was a team effort Strea."

Klein responds, "Yeah, but everyone saw how awesome I was right?" Some of the others avoid eye contact and give innocent whistling in which he says, annoyed, "Hey, I was awesome! What is up with that reaction? That's not fair!"

Sinon says, with a sly grin, "Sorry, Klein. Just kidding. I always kept an eye on all party members."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Let's just say that's payback for dealing with you every single day."

Usagi says, "Liz, that's not nice."

Klein says, "Yeah, you should listen to Usagi. She is a princess after all! Noble royalty!"

Hino responds, "Royalty, yes? Noble? Hmm…"

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "Hey, Pyro!"

Asuna says, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, we just beat the boss of this level. I think that it is time to celebrate."

Yuuki says, excitedly, "Asuna's right! That was awesome fight!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah, we finished the first level of Svart Alfheim!"

Yui says, "Daddy, the next island is unlocked."

Dai says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Kirito says, excitedly, "Let's go everyone!" Afterwards, some distance away, the clouds part away and reveal another island similar to Woglinde in size, but this look like a desert and rocky canyon design.

Taichi asks, "Is that the next island?"

Izumi says, "It looks like we are going to tackle a desert and rocky mountainous island next."

Sara says, "Something tells me that it is going to be hot."

Kendo says, "Salamanders shouldn't have too much trouble since they are fire fairies."

Dai says, with a grin, "Sounds like my kind of turf."

Takashi says, with a smile, "We'll see Dai."

Yui says, "Daddy, the deactivated teleportation gate just activated."

Yuuki says, excitedly, "Let's go, everyone!"

Yuuki takes off for the teleport gate and Minako says, with a grin, "You heard the girl." Dragging Takashi along, Minako races off after Yuuki with plenty of the others smiling at this before they follow them to the teleport gate to next land in Svart Alfheim known as Wellgunde, the Valley of Sand.

 _ **July 18, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Inside of the Dicey Café, our Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, human and Digimon, and SAO survivors are together in Andrew's café, Dicey Café, having a 'real world celebration' on their victory over the first major boss monster of Svart Alfheim with them assembled around the main bar counter in the café as well as the treasure chest that they got in Lyusula with the help from the Leaf ninja on the counter itself.

Lita says, "Man! We did it!"

Yolei says, with a smile, "You know it, girlfriend!"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "It is too bad that Yuuki couldn't come."

Kazuto says, "I know Asuna. She was really helpful in the fight."

Suguha says, "She was just awesome. Her moves were incredible."

Serena says, "It also feels kind of bad not to include Yui and Strea."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Well, we plan to have another party with them in ALO."

Asuna says, with a smile, "That's a wonderful idea, Kirito-kun!"

Kari says, with a smile, "That's a good idea."

Kazuto asks Izzy and Ami, "About what I wanted to do…?"

Izzy tells Kazuto, "Even with the technology that we manage to gain from you know who, it won't be easy."

Ami says, with a smile, "But it is a good step forward and we could make them solid one day."

Asuna says, with a warm smile, "That would be wonderful. I would love to show Yui-chan and Strea the real world someday."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Same here, Asuna."

Andrew asks, looking at the chest, "Anyway, what about this thing?"

Kotone says, "Oh, yeah. We never figured out the control panel."

Izzy says, "Actually, we did."

Tai asks, surprised, "You did?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Watch." Ami pushes buttons on the panel in the chest and the chest then opens up.

Mina says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Kotone asks, "But how?"

Izzy says, "They are Latin letters and we noticed the letters for one word: Aincrad."

There are looks of surprise and Rika says, with a nasty sarcastic tone, "That's no surprise."

Matt says, annoyed, "That's so obvious."

Raye says, in a similar sarcastic tone as Rika, "No kidding."

Kotone asks, curiously, "So, what's in there?" When the group looks inside of the chest, they are surprised to find what looks like two set of crystal blocks.

Davis asks, confused, "What's this?"

Lita asks, curiously, "Blocks?"

Mimi says, "They look like blocks of precious gems."

Yolei asks, curiously, "No way, Mimi? Um, really?"

Ken says, "They look like that they are blocks made from precious stones."

Raye says, narrowing her eyes, "I'm getting a weird feeling from those 'stones'."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "You are?"

Suguha says, "I'm getting a feeling from them, but it isn't bad."

Davis says, "Yeah, I'm getting a weird vibe from them too."

Tai asks Davis, "When did you gain a 'spiritual sense' Davis?"

Davis says, "Believe me, Tai. I've been able do a lot of 'weird things' lately."

Kari says, "Dai-kun's powers seem to be growing stronger and stronger lately."

TK asks, curiously, "Really?"

Davis responds, "Yeah, TV. I haven't been using them because I've been trying to control them to their fullest."

Lita asks Trista, "What kind of powers did Davis have in the Silver Millennium?"

Michelle tells Lita, with a smile, "You know what Trista will say."

Matt retorts, plainly, "Classified, huh?" Asuna getting a weird feeling from the 'crystal blocks' and she can't help herself from reaching out for them.

Rika stops her and she asks, "Whoa, girl! What are you doing?"

Asuna shakes her head and she responds, "I'm sorry, Liz. I…I couldn't help myself. It felt like…something…someone was calling me."

Kazuto asks Asuna, curiously, "Really?"

Asuna says, "Yes, Kirito-kun. I just couldn't help myself for some reason."

Amara says, "That's usually either a good sign or a bad one."

Raye says, "I can't be sure if it is a 'bad one' since I don't sense a negative aura from these things. It should mean that they are safe."

Shion says, "But this did come from Kayaba right? We can't be certain what they are."

Serena says, looking into it, "I'm getting a funny feeling from it too."

Asuna asks Serena, "You too?"

Serena says, with a nod, "And it looks like there is other stuff too. Maybe I can…" However, Serena bumps into Asuna causing her to touch one of the sets of 'crystal blocks' causing them to glow in a rainbow of lights.

Raye yells out, annoyed, "Look what you did now Meatball Head!" Serena winches in which the set of 'crystal blocks' that Asuna touched start to 'melt' or basically, the crystal itself starts to melt off the 'blocks' in order to reveal Duel Monsters monster cards inside.

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Duel Monsters cards?"

Mimi adds in, curiously, "In crystal?"

Ami says, her eyes widen, "Wait! Those are the Crystal Beast cards!"

Everyone looks at Ami and Michelle asks, "Crystal Beasts?"

Izzy says, "I've heard of them. Years ago, Julies Caesar brought seven gems from places around the known world to Rome, but on transport, the ship that they were on was sunk and the gems were lost. However, Maxamillion Pegasus found those gems and used a piece of them to create seven new monster cards."

TK asks, "The Crystal Beast cards?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Exactly, TK. It is said that these cards had strong Duel Monster spirits in them and they originally belonged to Jesse Anderson, a duelist from the Southern United States, and the thing is, he didn't choose the cards. The cards chose him to wield them."

There are gasps and Rika says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Keiko says, awe-struck, "That's incredible."

Yolei asks, "Doesn't that mean…?"

Kazuto says, "I think that this means that those cards chose Asuna to wield them."

Asuna asks, surprised, "Me?"

Amara says, "They only came out of their 'crystal cocoons' when you touched them. That usually means that you are their 'chosen one'."

Rika asks Asuna, "Don't tell me that you don't know Duel Monsters?"

Asuna responds, "Of course I do!" Asuna says, with a sigh, "Remember, my father is the CEO of RCT, a top electronics company, and one of the companies that our business does business with Kaiba Corporation. Plus, Duel Monsters is the top sport in the world right now especially with Turbo Dueling being so popular."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "However, you only learned Duel Monsters because it is important to the business that your father is head of."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Ryoutarou says, with a whistle, "Man! It must be hard to be a rich girl."

Kazuto asks Asuna, "By the way, how is your father doing Asuna?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "He is still getting over what happened with Sugou and he can't help feel to be a poor judge in character."

Serena tells Asuna, "Trust me, Asuna. He is a sly snake. You and your brother must have good people skills to know who he truly he."

Asuna tells Serena, "Same to you, Serena."

Serena says, "Even when I was young, I always believed that there was good in people. However, Sugou put a major 'dent' in that belief. I could just tell that there was no good in him even when I was a little girl." Serena says, with a sigh, "Kayaba then crushed my belief with SAO."

Kazuto says, "I don't think that you were wrong in your belief, Serena. However, I think that there are those that can't be redeemed and can't be 'changed' in which you have to stop them no matter what."

Serena says, with a nod, "I know, Kazuto."

Rika says, with a grin, "Anyway, Asuna, why don't you claim your prize? Remember, those cards chose you."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Well, okay. I'm not sure if I'm worthy of them, but I will take them."

Kazuto tells Asuna, with a smile, "You are more than worthy in my eyes, Asuna." Asuna gives Kazuto a warm smile and she takes the seven Crystal Beast monster cards into her two hands causing them to glow and resonate with Asuna in which a glow comes from the treasure chest causing an eighth card to appear out of the box to go into Asuna's hands.

Asuna asks, "What's this?" Asuna then sees that it is a monster card known as Rainbow Dragon (4000/0).

Ami says, "Oh, wow. That's the Rainbow Dragon, the most powerful card of the Crystal Beasts cards, and said to hold great powers."

Raye says, "Well, whoever said that wasn't kidding. That card contains a great power in it all right."

Rika says, with a grin, "It looks like we're not the only ones to get an awesome set of cards out of this venture."

Amara tells Rika, "Don't get too excited about it, Rika. Something tells me that we are going to need those cards for whatever ahead of us."

Darien says, with a nod, "I believe that Amara is right."

Kazuto looks in deep thought and Suguha asks, "What's wrong big brother?"

Kazuto responds, "I don't get why Kayaba is giving us all this." When everyone looks at Kazuto, he says, "I think that Kayaba lured us to that temple and he also lured us to this treasure chest in which he knew that one of us could wield the Crystal Beasts and the Rainbow Dragon. I don't get what his 'game plan' is."

Ryoutarou says, "Try not to think about it man."

Tai says, "Easy for you to say, Klein."

Suguha says, "Yeah. He showed us when he was revived that he is ready for 'round three' and I'm still a bit sore from that one."

Kazuto says, "That's what got me worried, Sugu. I believe he wants you to get even stronger."

Davis asks, "Why is that?"

Kazuto responds, "I don't know and I don't like it at all."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"I feel the same way, Kazuto. I think…No, I know. I may be the only one to break the cycle between them. For some reason, Kayaba needs to have a fight between them and I know that it is more just to 'settle things'. I can't let that happen again. I can't let Suguha and Kayaba clash once more. I have to be the one to end this. Kayaba must fall by my hands. I need to be the one to end this between Suguha, Kayaba, and myself once and for all."_ Serena gains a determined fire in her eyes in which Darien and the other Sailor Scouts notice immediately.

Mimi says, with a smile and trying to change the subject, "Anyway, let's celebrate our victory over the boss and our new adventures in the next land."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Let's party!" Plenty of the others give smiles and decide to continue on with their 'victory party' and enjoy themselves in which quite a few of them feel that this is one of the few 'happy times' in the days to come.

 _ **July 18, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Elsewhere, in Neo Domino City, we are on one of the skyscrapers that make up the vast city and on this skyscraper, there is someone that looks like Ryo Bakura, a friend of Yugi Moto and his friends, but his white hair is spikier and more wild, an evil look in his eyes, and across his neck, the Millennium Ring hangs.

This 'doppelganger' of Bakura says, with a deeper and more sinister version of his voice, "So, this is Domino City of this timeline. I must say that it is a grand monument to humans and their egos. It would be so lovely once I rip down and turn this place into a graveyard of pure darkness." He then says, as the Millennium Ring glows, "You thought that you have gotten rid of me for good, Pharaoh. However, thanks to the chaos throughout time and space during our 'final' Shadow Game, I was able to survive! I may be stuck in this wretched form similar to my former host before, but soon, the mighty Zorc shall return!" As the 'double' of Bakura, revealed to evil fiend, Zorc, which Atem, with help from Yugi and the others, defeated years ago laughs evilly, we go to Yugi and his friends, who are with the former Signers in Yusei's current home, Leo's and Luna's former apartment home, in which the Millennium Puzzle starts to glow.

Yugi says, "My Millennium Puzzle."

Atem tells Yugi, **"Yugi, I sense a great evil."**

Yugi asks Atem, **"What is it, Atem?"**

Atem responds, **"I'm not sure, but it feels…familiar."**

Yugi responds, **"Familiar? You mean like an enemy that we have faced before?"**

Atem says, **"Yes, Yugi. With the chaos that's happening to reality now especially from what we heard about an 'interdimensional war', I was afraid that the remnants of dark forces including ones that we have defeated might 'revive' themselves in this time."**

Yugi asks, **"What do we do Atem?"**

Atem responds, **"All we can do is hope that the defenders of justice and peace in this time can restore balance and ensure that the two remaining God Cards, Slifer and Ra, don't fall into the wrong hands."** Yugi nods his head and he can't help to fear from what will happen next.

 _ **July 18, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Inside of Hayabusa Village, we find Hinata with Ino as she is putting 'outfits' in front of Hinata, who is blushing, due to the fact that the outfits are sexy female outfits along with high-heeled shoes/sandals/boots.

Sakura walks into the room and she asks, "Really, Ino-Pig?"

Ino yells out, "Hey, Forehead! If Hinata is going to get the guy of his dreams, she has got to flaunt it! Remember, this is real life and not a manga!"

Sakura says, "While I agree that you need to 'allure' Naruto. I mean, we are kunoichi and it is part of job to use what we have got to complete the mission including our bodies." Sakura says, sternly, "However, this is a date and not a kunoichi mission! So, she is the dress to attract Naruto not look like a call girl!"

Hinata gives a huge blush from Sakura's words and Ino says, "Attract…seduce…So, what?! It is the same thing!"

Sakura says, with a groan, "I can't believe you." Just then Sakura and Hinata 'sense' something and their eyes grow wide.

Ino sees this and she asks, "What's that look?"

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "We've got trouble, Ino-Pig."

Hinata asks Sakura, "You can feel it too?"

Sakura says, "It shouldn't be surprising that they would give us sensory abilities, Hinata."

Ino says, "Okay, you are starting to scare me, Forehead."

Sakura responds, "You and me both, Ino-Pig." Just outside of the village, Itachi and Kisame are looking down at the village.

Kisame says, with a smirk, "So, they have ninja here too, huh? I've got to say that they take 'hidden village' quite well."

Itachi tells Kisame, "Don't underestimate them. They may not have chakra, but we have no idea what the ninja in this world can do."

Kisame tells Itachi, "They can't be that tough."

Itachi responds, "Then why did one just sneak up on your right and above Kisame?" Kisame's eyes widen and he then barely dodges a sword swipe from Ryu in which Itachi leaps away as well.

Ryu tells Itachi, "Very good. I thought that ninja from your world would be too focused on chakra sensing to focus on your own senses."

Itachi responds, "One must never forget the basics of the way of the shinobi."

Kisame says, with a grin, "Very sneaky. Conceal your presence and since you don't use chakra, it makes it easier for you to sneak up on us. Something tells me that you know about us than you think."

Ryu asks, "That you are already dead?"

Kisame gives a confused look and Itachi yells out, in a rare stunned tone, "Kisame, watch out!" Kisame gives a greatly confused look, a light forms behind him, and he whips around only to have his head cut off by Minato with one swift stroke in which his form collapses to the ground.

Itachi says, in a rare shocked tone, "Fourth Hokage…"

Minato responds, "You aren't seeing things and this isn't a henge. I'm Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze." Itachi's eyes widen and he then leaps out of the way of the chakra chains of Kushina.

Itachi says, still displaying his rare shocked tone, "Lady Kushina."

Kushina tells Itachi, "So, you are Mikoto's eldest, huh? You are good." Soon after, Naruto and the other Leaf ninja appear and surround him.

Itachi says, plainly, "So, you are all here? You must have found a way through the Toads or some kind of space-time jutsu."

Jiraiya says, "Not surprising."

Tsunade tells Itachi, "It's over, Itachi. We know the truth and so does Sasuke. And you know exactly what we mean."

Itachi's eyes widen and Naruto says, "And we're not going to let the teme get you. We're not going to let him gain his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, believe it."

Itachi says, "I see. Somehow he was able to gain his Mangekyo Sharingan."

Naruto says, "Before we continue…" Naruto glance to his right and he unleashes a powerful energy blast in which Zetsu was in the line of fire.

Zetsu, his 'black half', shouts out, **"Wait! How did he know…?!"** Zetsu is then engulfed in light before a massive explosion where he was erupts when Naruto's attack hits causing Itachi to be shocked at what Naruto just did.

Kakashi tells Itachi, "What were you thinking Itachi?"

Itachi says, "I did what I had to do, Kakashi."

Kakashi shouts out, "I understand why you did what you had to do to protect the village and the world from another war, but there was a better way to deal with Sasuke than that! You don't know the events that you caused even after you died by Sasuke's hands if things went along as they have originally would have Itachi!"

Itachi gives a confused look and Sakura says, "By the way, if we don't think that the rest of the Akatsuki aren't here, think again."

Itachi then gains wide eyes and he says, "You want them here."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it. We have a major surprise for the so-called 'true leader' of the Akatsuki, the Uchiha traitor that uses the name of Madara Uchiha."

Itachi asks, with a glare, "What do you mean?"

Sakura retorts, "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Sakura then uses her telekinetic powers to flung man in the orange spiral mask from his hiding place and into view.

The masked man thinks in his mind, stunned, _"But how? How did she do that? She shouldn't have the ability to do that! And how is the Fourth Hokage and his wife alive?! What is going on here?!"_

Minato tells the masked man, "Hello, Obito." Before the masked man can speak, Sakura uses her telekinetic powers to fling the masked man's mask and the scarred face of one Obito Uchiha is revealed.

Kakashi says, plainly, "It is you, Obito."

Obito gives a smirk and he says, "Quite the reunion isn't it, Kakashi? I guess that the cat is out of his bag."

Itachi says, his eyes narrowing, "I thought so. You aren't Madara Uchiha."

Minato says, "But he is Madara's student. On the day that he 'died', Madara saved his life and used the material composing the Zetsu to repair Obito's body and took him as his 'student'." Obito's eyes widen in shock from Minato's statement.

Naruto says, "Surprised, traitor? I'll give it to you straight. Madara's 'Eye of the Moon Plan' will never see the light of day especially if we make sure that his Rinnegan inside of Nagato belong to us, believe it!"

Itachi thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Madara's Rinnegan?"_

Obito gives an expression of shock and he says, regaining his composer, "I don't know how you know the truth, but this shows that you aren't just a target, Naruto, you are a major threat. I should have killed you on the day that you were born, but I had underestimated you even though I knew that you were Kushina's and Sensei's son. It's time that I correct my mistake."

Naruto says, with a foxy smirk, "I like to see you try, Teme, believe it." Naruto then vanishes with incredible speed and before Obito could do anything, Naruto bashes him right in the chin and sending him into a tree causing the tree to collapse from the impact from Obito's form.

Yamato says, amazed, "Such speed."

Naruto asks Obito, "How can you use your half of the **Kamui** if you don't know where and when to activate it?"

Obito says, "So, you know my jutsu? It won't help you."

Naruto responds, "I know that you can't keep constantly use it beyond five minutes and keep yourself 'out of phase' of our dimension and into your jutsu's 'pocket dimension' as well as you need to be near me in order to transport me there unlike Kakashi with your left eye, Teme." Obito gives a completely surprised look and Naruto says, "I know your abilities inside and out, baka, and you have no idea of mine."

Obito says, "Despite whatever 'improvements' that you have seem to undergone, you are no match for me. I fought your father to a standstill on the day of your birth."

Naruto retorts, "I'm my mom's and dad's son, but I am my own person, believe it! Let me show a sample of my new power, Teme!" Naruto then roars out and a massive blue chakra aura explodes from his form causing massive winds to come from said blond haired ninja.

Sakura says, seriously, "Geez, Naruto!" Immediately, Ryu and the others get to cover as Naruto 'powers up' and his immense power cracks the ground around him before he starts to sink down into a crater being created by the strain against the ground created by his own power.

Obito thinks in his mind, shocked and flabbergasted, _"This can't be! This power! It's not possible for a human to produce such power without being a Jinchuirki and even then, using the power of the Biju sealed inside of them! But this isn't the Kyuubi's power! It's his power! It's beyond Kage level! It's Biju level! It might even rival the full power of the Kyuubi! That's not possible!"_

Naruto asks, "What's the matter, Teme? You looked shocked. Is something wrong?" Naruto tells Obito, "Well, it is time for you to pay for all to misery and agony that you have spread around the world in the name of Madara Uchiha and his fucking sick plan! And don't go into any stupid crap about your former teammate and yeah, I know about yours and Kakashi's former kunoichi teammate, Rin! Yeah, I don't know her personally, but I know enough that you have betrayed her as much as anyone!"

Obito yells out, angrily, "You don't know a thing, boy!"

Naruto shouts out, strongly, "I know enough, Teme! I know that she wouldn't want this at all! I know that she is a good person…A better person than you will ever be! You keep screaming at how much you care for her?! If you cared for her, you wouldn't be doing this crap! You were only obsessed with her! You don't love her! You NEVER loved her, you teme!" Obito gives a screech of pure rage and brings Madara's gunbai from the **Kamui** dimension.

Obito screams out, in pure rage, "DIE!"

As Obito charges at Naruto, he forms a **Rasengan** in his right hand and he roars out, "You first!"

Naruto charges at Obito and Hinata, Sakura, Minato, and Kushina shout out in unison, "Naruto!" Naruto and Obito charge at each other and the scene changes to a place some distance away as the surviving members of the Akatsuki, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and all of the bodies that make up the Six Paths of Pain, as they see a massive shockwave coming from where Naruto and Obito are starting to engage each other. What the Akatsuki don't know is that some distance away, her form, minus her head, covered by her cloak, Sailor Charon is watching them.

Sailor Charon says, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, while the future of your world has changed the instant that you were taken away, your 'fate' has not since you have accepting the call of your world to be its protector and defender for it and its people. However, your future has expanded into far greater things. You are no longer just the protector and defender of this world, but so much more. But now, your future is now forever intertwined with the younger of the two Moon Princesses and the legacy of Sword Art Online. You will face darkness beyond your imagination and you are a critical warrior in the upcoming war alongside the Sun Prince, Sailor Sun, my two Moon Princesses, and so many more. And HE knows it. He and many others will test you like never seen in the books and shows that show what happened if we never came in contact with your world, Naruto-san. But the future is ever moving and ever changing and never set in stone. Good luck. You will need it beyond all imagining."

 _ **July 18, 2025, Digital World**_

Heading into the Digital World, Gennai is going into some kind of mysterious unknown 'realm' within the Digital World and when he goes inside, he is looking at the massive dragon sovereign Digimon, Azulongmon.

Gennai says, "Azulongmon."

Azulongmon says, "Gennai, I'm glad that you are here."

Gennai asks, "Why did you call me? Is it about why SAO's Aincrad appeared in our world?"

Azulongmon says, "No. But you must know that it was just a 'sign' for things to come." Azulongmon takes a deep breath and he says, "Gennai, the time has come. The 'Digidestined Prince' must rise for the 'tyrant of chaos' will soon be upon on us."

Gennai asks, shocked, "You mean…?"

Azulongmon says, "The appearance of the opposite of the Digidestined shows this, Gennai. But thanks to events of Sword Art Online, his coming has hastened. There was more to attack on the Digidestined orphanage than the technology that they and their Digimon partners developed."

Gennai says, with a nod, "I see."

 _ **July 18, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

On one of the tallest buildings overlooking the Odiaba District, there is someone dressed a lot like Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor expect that this person's outfit is black where Ken's 'Digimon Emperor outfit' is dark blue.

The person dressed like Ken says, with a deep sinister male voice, "I can't wait for the 'party' to begin." The 'Digimon Emperor doppelganger' then looks behind him to see several people dressed like the 'murder guild' of SAO: Laughing Coffin in which their exposed wrists have that tattoo insignia of the wicked organization.

The chapter is done! Well, I said, while this fanfiction story takes place during 5Ds season of Yu-Gi-Oh, I would be using 'elements' of all of the other Yu-Gi-Oh seasons especially the new season, Arc-V season of Yu-Gi-Oh. So, I have confirmed that the 'doppelgangers' of Serena and Kazuto are indeed their Synchro Dimension counterparts AKA Serenity and Kuro and their XYZ Dimension counterparts AKA Tsuki and Kata in which they are also Synchro and XYZ Dimension counterparts to Suguha as well. What about the others, huh? Well, you are going to have read and find out, folks. I can't give too much away, can I? Please read and review and please, no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	14. Taking things to the SUPER Extreme

We have arrived in the next chapter and I hope that in the last chapter, I had made sure that the 'virtual world' especially ALO will be getting some 'hang time' in the story. Things are starting to get intense and they are going to get even more intense in which it doesn't matter if it is a 'real world', 'digital world', or otherwise. Trust me, you'll see when you'll read, everyone! Yet, I bet that you saw this coming, so, once again, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 14: Taking things to the SUPER Extreme**

 _ **July 18, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Outside of the Dicey Café, where there is a sign saying 'Closed for a Private Party' on the main door, Suguha, Amara, and Raye are running out as the others are coming after them.

Keiko asks them, "What's wrong?"

Amara says, "There is a powerful wind in the air."

Raye says, "There is a huge clash of powers coming outside of the city."

Matt asks, "Huh?"

Davis, Kari, and Serena are also 'sensing' it and Davis says, "Yeah, I feel it too."

Suguha says, "I recognize one of them. It's Naruto."

The others are surprised and Kazuto asks, "Are you sure, Sugu?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "Yeah. Naruto is using his new full power, thanks to his 'enhancements' and recent training."

Amara asks, "That's that kid?" When Suguha nods her head, Amara says, with a whistle, "Whoa. I can't believe everything that happened to him pumped up his power so much."

Raye says, "You have to remember that he, Sakura, and Hinata were training to master their new abilities."

Serena asks, "Who is Naruto fighting?"

Darien responds, "Most likely, it is the enemy from his world: The Akatsuki. Orochimaru, Sasuke Uchiha, and even through from the Leaf managed to get here, so, it might be no surprise that they have found a space-time technique to find their way here."

Trista says, with a nod, "I agree with Darien. It is most likely the case that the Akatsuki have arrived here and they are after Naruto."

Amara says, "Well, something tells me that they are in for a big surprise if they didn't already find it."

Hotaru asks Amara, "What makes you say that Amara-papa?"

Amara responds, with a smirk, "Just a feeling that the Akatsuki didn't catch up on their reading." Mina and quite a few of the others give confused looks while plenty of the others get what they mean with quite a few hoping that she is right.

 _ **July 18, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Returning to the Hayabusa Village, it looks like the case when there is a strong explosion from the battlefield and Obito Uchiha, revealed to be the so-called 'Madara Uchiha' that terrorized the ninja world including attacking the Leaf and removing Kurama from Naruto's mom on the day of his birth, is sent flying through the air before he backflips and lands on the ground in which his cloak and clothing are quite torn, he has multiple bruises, cuts, and 'other wounds' including a broken nose and black left eye, and he is breathing heavily while Naruto, glowing with a powerful chakra, is for the most part unhurt. Thanks to his knowledge of Obito's techniques and tricks along with his training and 'enhancements', Naruto uses superior speed to hit Obito before he can use his **Kamui** to use his intangibility or when Obito is able to use **Kamui** , Naruto makes it look like he is going to strike in one place, forcing Obito to use his technique to protect that part of his body, but then he 'spins on a dime' and attacks another part of Obito's body before he can adjust.

Naruto tells Obito, in a taunting tone, "What's that matter Obito-teme? Can't keep up? Why don't you make yourself completely 'ghost'? But then again, all I need to do is keep attacking you for five minutes until it runs out and then force you to use **Izanagi**."

Obito yells out, angrily, "Curse you, Uzumaki!"

Naruto responds, "You're through Teme! It's over!"

Obito shouts out, strongly, "Never!"

" **Fire Style: Blast Wave Wild Dance!"**

Using **Kamui** , Obito unleashes a vortex of flames at Naruto, but Naruto has a perfect counter for this one.

" **Wind Style: Tsunami Twister!** "

Naruto unleashes wind from his mouth and spins around like a top creating a massive wind twisters that absorbs the flames causing to spin around in the twister of wind before flying right back at Obito, who uses **Kamui** to escape his own redirected attack.

The others, minus Minato, Kushina, Ryu, Sakura, and Hinata, are shocked and Kiba yells out, "When did Naruto learn to do that?"

Minato and Kushina smirk at this and Minato says, "I had sealed a part of myself and Kushina-chan inside of Naruto to help with the seal and while that part of us has been returned to us with knowledge of what happened to our son, it doesn't mean that Naruto didn't get anything in return."

Jiraiya says, realizing, "He has all of yours and Kushina's knowledge from before he was born."

Kushina says, with a grin, "And he has been using thousands of Shadow Clones ever since."

Tsunade says, with a weak smile, "Only Naruto." When Naruto stops the twister, he is quite dizzy and he shakes his head to regain his senses.

Naruto says, "Man! That technique is a real headache."

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"Your fault for using it, kit. You had other techniques that could have easily taken out that jutsu."**_

Naruto says, **"I know, Kurama. Anyway, I've got to find that jerk."** Naruto looks around until he punches the ground creating a massive crater thanks to his now enhanced strength which shocks the others while Obito leaps out of the massive crater developing.

Jiraiya shouts out, shocked, "When did the gaki learn Tsunade's technique?"

Neji says, using his Byakugan, "That's not Lady Hokage's technique! Naruto didn't use any chakra at all!"

Sakura says, "That 'super soldier stuff' that they used on us was modified a good amount."

Obito yells out, angrily, "I've had enough of you, Uzumaki!" Obito unleashes a barrage of wooden spikes from his right arm, but Naruto slams his palm into the ground and creates a wooden wall. Obito asks, shocked, "Wood Style?! You have Wood Style?!"

Naruto responds, with a sly grin, "What can I say? I'm just a 'chip' off the First Hokage's block! Believe it!"

" **Wood Style: Multiple Wood Golem Jutsu!"**

Soon after, about a dozen wooden humanoid golems come out of the ground and attack Obito in which he uses his **Uchiha Return** against the golems when they come to attack him blasting them to shreds with a reflected attack.

Obito says, "You may have the First Hokage's power, but you can't use it correctly!"

Naruto's voice booms, "Is that so!" Obito is then hit in the side of the head by Naruto's right foot and sending him bouncing the ground for half-a-mile before slamming into a tree with nasty 'thud' causing the tree to collapse.

Shino says, with a plain tone, "Excellent tactic."

Jiraiya says, with a grin, "He used the golems to distract Obito and make him unable to use his **Kamui** to make the attack go through him."

Kushina asks, with a proud smile, "Did you expect anything less of my boy?"

Minato says, "Naruto has knowledge of Obito's abilities and Obito doesn't know the full extent of his abilities. Knowledge is power with us and Naruto has the edge in that department."

Sakura thinks in her mind, a bit nervously, _"Well, to be honest, Naruto doesn't know the full extent of his new abilities, Fourth Hokage-sama. Heck, Hinata and I don't know the full extent of our new powers. But thanks to Naruto's training and use of Shadow Clones, he has mastered it quite a bit and his chakra control is gone through the roof. The improvements thanks to the 'super soldier serum' given to us and other stuff that repaired all of the 'health damage' throughout Naruto's childhood, Naruto's body and mind are way better than before. It makes me wonder: How strong Naruto could have been if he had been given a good life?"_ Obito groans as he struggles to his feet and he is shocked that Naruto has completely dominated him at every turn.

Obito thinks in his mind, with an enraged sneer on his expression, _"How?! How?! He seems to know every single move before I make it! He seems to know my abilities inside and out! I don't get it! Thanks to what happened to him and making having more of his mother in him, he never had the genius of his father! He is unpredictable, but he seems to predict my moves and I don't know what he will do next! How can he be winning…How can be dominating me so easily?!"_ Naruto looks at Obito with his trademark confident foxy smirk on his face, angering Obito even more, but then Naruto 'senses' something and he 'zips' out of the way as several explosion hit where he was.

Tenten asks, stunned, "What was that?"

Kakashi says, with a plain tone, "I think I know." Everyone then looks to see the rest of the Akatsuki, Deidara, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and Pain, assembled together.

Shikamaru says, "What a drag. It's the rest of the Akatsuki."

Deidara asks, looking at Obito, "Hold on! Tobi! You are an Uchiha?!"

Obito yells out, "Does it really matter right now Deidara?!"

Konan thinks, looking at Obito, _"That man…I knew it! He isn't Madara Uchiha!"_

Pain tells Obito, "You will explain yourself later…Madara."

There are gasps from Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu and Kakuzu asks, "Madara? As in Madara Uchiha?"

Obito tells Pain, "I don't need to explain myself to you, Pain. I am the true founder of the Akatsuki as it is today! I left you in charge!"

Naruto tells Obito, "Did you tell him that his Rinnegan actually belong to the real Madara Uchiha, Obito-teme?"

The rest of the Akatsuki look at Naruto and Deidara asks, "Obito? Real Madara Uchiha?"

Minato and Kushina join up with their son and Minato says, "His name is Obito Uchiha. He is a former student of mine."

Kakuzu yells out, shocked at seeing Minato, "The Fourth Hokage?! But how?!"

Pain says, "Something tells me that Orochimaru is behind this."

Naruto says, with a smirk, "Good guess through with my dad, it is a bit different."

Deidara asks, "Your dad?"

Naruto responds, "Allow me to introduce myself to you, again, jerk. The name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki, who is right here with me, heir to the throne of Whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool."

There are shocked looks from the rest of the Akatsuki and Deidara shouts out, stunned, "You are the son of the Yellow Flash and the Red Destroyer of Whirlpool?!"

Minato says, "That's right, Deidara. He is my son."

Deidara says, with a sneer, "No wonder I didn't like you when we first met brat. I may have abandoned my home, but I share the same annoyance as many in my former home do at the bloodline of the Yellow Flash!"

Obito tells Deidara, "Don't let anger get the better of you, Deidara. The Kyuubi Jinchuirki has gained incredible new powers."

Deidara tells Obito, "Why should we listen to you, Tobi? Or should we say Obito Uchiha?"

Obito shouts out, "I am the heir of Madara Uchiha! He was the one who trained me and entrusted him with his knowledge!"

Minato says, "Knowledge including the fact that de-facto leader's eyes actually belong to the real Madara Uchiha."

Pain says, glaring, "Explain now, Yellow Flash." Soon after, Naruto, Kushina, and Minato explain about Madara and his plans including the Eye of the Moon Plan and how Madara put his Rinnegan eyes into Pain AKA Nagato as a child to use him as the 'medium' for his revival.

When they are done, Konan yells out, angrily, "You used us?!"

Obito responds, with a sly smirk, "We say that, but I was giving you what you wanted: True peace."

Konan shouts out, "That's not peace! That's slavery!"

Obito retorts, "Like using the Biju to create a weapon of mass destruction for short bursts of peace is any better. Madara-sama's true plan would bring eternal peace."

Naruto says, "Says you, Teme."

Obito tells the surviving Akatsuki, "I am the heir of Madara Uchiha and the true leader of the Akatsuki."

Pain responds, "Not anymore." Pain tells Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu, "TOBI is a traitor to the Akatsuki and I am the one true leader of the Akatsuki. You will follow me or die."

Obito yells out, angrily, "Pain!"

Hidan yells out, "I don't give a flying fuck as long as I get a sacrifice to Jashin-sama!"

Kakuzu says, "Personally, I would fear you if you were the real Madara Uchiha, but you aren't."

Deidara says, with a sly smile, "Let's see your true colors…Tobi."

Obito thinks in his mind, angrily, _"You will all pay for this! You will all pay! And I can see that Itachi has slipped away! Most likely to deal with Sasuke."_ Obito thinks in his mind, looking at Naruto and his family, _"Curse you, Minato-sensei! You and your family are the ultimate thorn in my side! But you won't stop me! I will have Rin! And no one will stop me! No one!"_

Pain tells Naruto, "Don't think that I have forgotten about you, Jinchuirki."

Naruto retorts, with a foxy smirk, "And don't think that I won't be taking Madara's Rinnegan eyes from you…Nagato." Pain and Konan are shocked and Naruto tells Pain, "You would fight against kin? You belong to the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool and I am its heir, Nagato. You have only one chance, Nagato Uzumaki. I am ordering you as the heir of the Uzumaki for you to stand down or you will face the consequences of betraying your blood."

Pain gains a scowl and he says, "You dare order me, boy?! I do not know how you learned that name, but it means nothing to me now. I am a god."

Naruto responds, shaking his head, "No, you are a baka with a deity complex, Nagato."

Pain yells out, angered in his voice, "Be silent, Jinchuirki!" Pain prepares to attack, but Naruto uses his incredible speed to 'zip' over to Pain's six 'forms' and with one punch, he completely destroys Pain's Naraka Path in which the other Akatsuki are shocked and immediately scatter.

Deidara says, stunned, "No way!"

Konan tells Pain, "Pain, the boy has seemed to have gained new power. And Tobi's true intention have been made clear. And Kisame and Itachi are now missing."

Obito says, "Kisame is dead. He was easily killed by the Kyuubi Jinchuirki. And Itachi was in fact a spy for the Leaf Village since he killed the Uchiha clan on the Leaf's orders."

Pain asks, stunned, "What?"

Obito says, "I underestimated Minato-sensei's son and it is mistake that I won't make again." Obito then uses his **Kamui** to teleport away before anyone could stop him.

Deidara says, "He got away!"

Pain says, with a serious tone, "Leave him. He will pay later. We focus on the Kyuubi Jinchuirki." Pain tells Naruto, "You will pay for making a mockery out of me, boy."

Konan shouts out, in disbelief, "Pain!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Soon after, Pain's Asura Path body is then vaporized by a blast of energy from Valkyrie Sailor Celestial as she, the rest of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, Sailor Sun, and Magnadramon appear on the scene.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Nice shot, Celestial!"

Sailor Pluto says, "The Path of Pain that revive the others has already been destroyed."

Deidara asks, stunned, "Now what?!"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon asks Sailor Mercury, "Do you have a lock on Pain's real body?"

Sailor Mercury says, with her visor active, "Since he needs to be a high place to control these 'other bodies', he must be nearby."

Pain's eyes widen and he remembers Obito in which he tells Konan, "Konan, return to my true form! 'Madara' might be there any minute!"

Konan responds, realizing, "Of course." Konan vanishes in a swirl of paper leaving only Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Pain's remaining four 'Paths' to fight against the others.

Pain yells out, "Attack! Use your full power! Risk killing the Kyuubi Jinchuirki! We have no choice!"

Deidara shouts out, excitedly, "That's fine by me! Now, I can show my true art!" Deidara creates his massive clay bird and takes to the skies as he unleashes a rain of his explosive clay spiders.

Sailor Mars says, "Not so fast, you pyromaniac!" Sailor Mars unleashes a wave of flames that causes Deidara's clay spiders to detonate prematurely.

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Mars, with a smirk, "Do I even need to say anything?"

Sailor Mars yells out, annoyed, "Oh, can it Meatball Head!"

Hidan roars out, as he charges in, "You weirdo girls will be perfect sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" Hidan charges at the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Saturn blocks Hidan's scythe with her scythe.

Sailor Saturn says, "Sailor Moon, now!" Sailor Moon then unleashes the power of the Silver Crystal and Hidan yelps out as he is bathed in the light of the crystal causing him to yell out as he felt something leave him.

Hidan asks, confused, "What did you do to me?" Just then he yelps as he is wrapped up by the chakra chains of Kushina and Hidan says, with a sneer, "You wench! You can't kill me! I…!" However, Kushina uses her chains to easily snap Hidan's neck and she toss him away.

Kakuzu asks, stunned, "But how? Hidan's immortal? Heck, I've tried to kill him and nothing ever worked!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Simple, genius. Sailor Moon's Silver Crystal removed the evil power that made him immortal."

Kakuzu asks, shocked, "What?"

Sailor Venus yells out, "And it can do the same for you since those hearts don't belong to you!"

Kakuzu says, "Then I have to kill her first!" Kakuzu then unleashes his attack at Sailor Moon and she yelps as she manages to dodge them in which Kakuzu then dodges a rain of rose from Tuxedo Mask.

Sailor Mars yells out, annoyed, "Way to go, Venus!" On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial joins the fight against the four remaining 'Paths of Pain'.

" **Almighty Push!** "

Deva Path Pain tries to use his gravity attack, but Sailor Celestial uses her superior speed to easily dodge out of the way of the attack while that Pain then dodges an attack from Naruto himself.

Naruto says, "Don't bother Nagato! We already know your abilities and how to counter them! You're finished!"

Pain yells out, strongly, "Never, Uzumaki!" Minato, using his Toad Sage Mode, is fighting against the Preta Path Pain with mainly Taijutsu, but using it only in 'short bursts' since despite being fully mastered, Minato can only use his Perfected Toad Sage Mode in a limited fashion. However, Animal Path Pain unleashes a horde of Rinnegan eyed animals that causes Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and Sailor Celestial to get scattered. Using this distraction, Preta Path Pain gets behind Sailor Celestial and grabs onto her. Pain tells her, through his Preta Path Pain, "You will pay for your interference outsider."

The other Sailor Scouts see this and Sailor Sun says, shocked, "Celestial!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Oh no!"

Sailor Neptune says, "He is going to drain her energy!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a concerned look, "Then he will doom himself and our world."

The others look at Sailor Pluto in surprise and Sailor Celestial yells out, "You idiot! Don't drain my power! You can't handle my power! You'll kill yourself and all of us!"

Kiba asks, "What does she mean by that?"

Jiraiya then realizes what Sailor Celestial and he yells out, "Nagato, don't be a fool! Listen to her!"

Pain responds, "I don't listen to you or anyone else, Jiraiya-sensei. Surrender Jinchuirki or your ally will be drained into a husk." Pain then uses his Preta Path to start to drain Sailor Celestial of her energy causing the others to gasp in shock, but after a brief set of moments, Pain stops abruptly, the eyes of his remaining Paths widen, and he starts to violently shake as his Preta Path lets go of Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What's going on?"

Sailor Nebula says, "Oh no! The worst possible thing has happened!"

Sailor Moon asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Uranus yells out, "Oh shit! He must have absorbed some of her Etherion power!"

Sailor Pluto says, "He only absorbed a tiny bit of it, but it might be enough to rip the planet apart!"

There are gasps of shock and horror from everyone around and Deidara shouts out, "Say what?!"

Pain says, his voice filled with pain, "This power…too much…too much…What…What are you…Argh!" Just then rainbow lights 'burst' out of ears and mouths of all four Paths of Pain while the animals that Animal Pain brought out vanish in puffs of smoke. Preta Path starts to 'crack' as Pain is unable to control the power that he absorbed from Sailor Celestial.

Choji yells out, in a panic, "He is going to blow!"

Sailor Nebula says, "We need to get him high into the sky right now!"

Naruto says, looking at Sakura, "Sakura!"

Sakura responds, "Got it!" Sakura then uses her new telekinetic ability to fling Preta Path Pain EXTREME high into the sky and somehow manages to get him into the thermosphere layer of Earth's atmosphere.

Naruto screams out, "Duck and cover!" Immediately, Tuxedo Mask, Magnadramon, the Sailor Scouts, and Leaf ninja assembled in which Sailor Moon, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Celestial, and Sailor Sun create an energy shield which is reinforced by two 'wooden shields' by Naruto and Yamato and two 'earth shields' from Jiraiya and Kakashi. Ryu, on the meanwhile, had long returned to the village to get his home's villagers out of danger and had seen the danger in which he took cover. Soon after, there is a massive explosion as Preta Path 'detonates' with the force of a nuclear explosion causing the whole area around to shake with great violence. When the explosion dies down, the 'shield' crumbles away as the others look to see a massive mushroom shaped cloud in the sky.

Yamato says, "My words…"

Tsunade says, shocked, "That attack could have vaporized us and this village…"

Sailor Nebula says, "Not to mention a huge chunk of Japan too."

Neji asks, shocked, "And this is from a 'tiny amount' of Etherion?"

Sailor Saturn says, stunned, "This is why 'regular living beings' are not allowed to wield this power."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct, Firefly."

Shikamaru says, "Troublesome. So, this is the power that this girl and Naruto wield."

Naruto asks, flabbergasted, "This is the power of that Etherion stuff that Celestial and I have in us?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yep."

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"I told you that Etherion is one of the most powerful and dangerous powers in EXISTENCE, kit. Get the point?!"**_

Naruto says, **"I got it, Kurama. I got it…Big time, believe it."**

Deidara's voice then booms, "Oh shit! He is going to blow again!" Everyone then looks to see the surviving Paths of Pain still violently shaking as they start to glow in the same way and Deidara yells out, "Kakuzu! I'm getting out of here!"

Kakuzu says, "For once, we agree Deidara." Deidara and Kakuzu take off for their lives to try to escape the 'denotation' of Pain's remaining forms.

Sailor Celestial says, "They aren't going to get far if they explode! I've got to take back that power he took from me now!"

Sailor Celestial flies off to the violently shaking Deva Path Pain and Sailor Moon yells out, "Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial immediately gets to the Deva Path, grabs him by the head, and she says, "Time to take back what you took before you kill us, you moron! **Celestial Power Drain!** " Sailor Celestial then opens her mouths in which the rainbow energy then starts to get absorbed into Sailor Celestial via her mouth in which that same energy then comes from the other two Pains as well as into her broach. However, Pain roars out as his Rinnegan eyes start to 'leak out' energy that goes into Sailor Celestial as well and all three Paths of Pain stop shaking.

Pain croaks out, weakly, "What are you…you doing…Stop…Stop…You can't do…You can't…" However, Pain doesn't get to finish as the eyes of all three of his remaining Paths goes black and when the energy drain stops, Sailor Celestial let's go of Deva Path Pain as she stumbles back and falls into a sitting position on the ground.

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Celestial!" She races to Sailor Celestial with the others following behind in which Sailor Moon helps Sailor Celestial, who has her eyes closed, to her feet.

Hinata asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial responds, groaning in pain, "Yeah, but I've got a splitting headache."

Kiba looks at the motionless Paths of Pain and Kiba asks, curiously, "Are they dead?"

Ino responds, annoyed, "Hey, Kiba! Did you forget what we found out? These guys are corpses that Pain guy used for his technique!" Choji rolls one of the bodies over and he gasps to see no eyes where his eyes should be!

Choji yells out, "What happened to his eyes?!" Kakashi then reaches out for the Deva Path Pain, but quickly dodges several paper shuriken in which Konan lands nearby.

Konan, looking purely enraged, shouts out, "What have you done?! What have you done to him?!"

Jiraiya asks, "What are you talking about Konan?!"

Konan responds, "What have you done with his eyes?!"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "They aren't his eyes anymore." When everyone looks at Sailor Celestial, she opens her right eye to show the same Rinnegan eyes that Pain once had much to the other's shock.

Minato says, shocked, "Your eyes!"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "When I used my **Power Drain** , I also took Madara's Rinnegan from him."

Sailor Jupiter asks, stunned, "You can do that?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a weak grin, "Sailor Soldier of Reality, Jupiter."

Sailor Neptune says, with a grin, "It shows, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial yelps as she closes her eyes and Sailor Pluto says, "Celestial, your body hasn't adapted to the Rinnegan just yet. It will in due time, but you can't control it much less use it yet."

Sailor Celestial retorts, sarcastically, "No kidding, Pluto."

Kakashi asks, "She can use the Rinnegan?"

Jiraiya says, "Her powers. She has that Etherion and most likely that and her powers over 'reality' will allow her body to adapt to any sort of 'special power', genetic, magical, spiritual, or otherwise as if she was the original owner of that power."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "Correct, Jiraiya-san."

Konan gives a look of pure shock and disbelief which turns to anger and she yells out, strongly, "Give it back! It belongs to Nagato! Give it back!" She unleashes a barrage of paper shuriken at them, but Sailor Moon creates a shockwave by drawing her sword and knocking the paper shuriken right back at Konan forcing her to leap away. However, both Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon 'sense' danger and Sailor Celestial turns only to get hit in the head by an object causing her helmet to fly off, but not cause her any injury. Just then Obito teleports in with his **Kamui** and right on top of our heroes and heroines with a crazed look in his eyes and a sword drawn right on Sailor Celestial ready to impale her in the head.

Obito yells out, "You will pay outsider! Now, die!" It looked like the end for Sailor Celestial, who is unable to defend herself, but Hinata leaps in and gets impaled by the chest from the sword.

There are gasps of horror and Sakura, Kiba, Ino, and Tenten yell out in unison, horrified, "Hinata!"

Naruto shout out, completely horrified, "Hinata-chan!" Immediately, Naruto leaps and catches Hinata while Obito leaps away with Naruto pulling the sword from her chest.

Sailor Neo Moon says, horrified, "Oh no, Hinata!"

Naruto tells Hinata, concerned, "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

Hinata says, weakly, "I'm okay…*cough*…Naruto-kun…I couldn't let…Celestial…get killed…She is a friend…and like you…you would never let a friend get hurt…even at the cost of your life…you inspired me to…overcome…my weakness…and live out my dream…of one day bringing unity…and peace to the clan…"

Hinata closes her eyes as she falls into unconsciousness and Sakura says, fearfully, "Hold on! Don't you dare die on me…on Naruto!"

Neji says, using his Byakugan, "Oh no! That sword had a poison coated on the blade!"

Sailor Mercury says, using her visor, "He's right."

Obito says, with an evil smirk, "A very deadly poison that's more like a flesh eating bug."

Kakashi yells out, enraged, "Obito!"

Obito tells Kakashi, with a crazy smile in his expression, "This is the fault of our world, Kakashi. It caused the death of Rin and it created a person like me." Obito tells Naruto, "So, this is the power of Minato-sensei's son. The one that he must have believed to be the 'savior of the world'. Once again, you fail." Obito laughs evilly and it triggers something in Naruto while the others look at Obito with great anger in their eyes. Within Naruto's mind, Kurama sees a golden light glowing within Naruto's mindscape and he smirks at this.

Kurama says, lowly, _**"The foolish Uchiha has just triggered another of the 'powers' that those fools implanted in the kit when they used Naruto, the pink haired harpy, and the Hyuga heiress as 'lab rats' and as much as I hate to admit, it will turn Naruto into a 'titan' of our worlds and many other worlds."**_ On the meanwhile, Naruto sees the images of what happened on the day of his birth, learning about Obito and what he had done, and what happened between him and Hinata as well as realizing her feelings for him with what she said to him on Imperialdramon caused something 'suppressed' inside of him to 'awaken'. Naruto's feature twist into an enraged look as he gently puts the critically, possibly lethally wounded, Hinata into Sakura's arms as he walks over to Obito causing everyone to look at him.

Naruto says, angrily, "Obito…you fucking teme…I won't…I can't…I won't let you get away with this!"

(Goku's first Super Saiyan transformation music starts)

Obito give just smirks, but his smirk turns into an expression of surprise as the clouds turn dark, lightning starts to crash down, and Naruto's body glows with a golden glow as the whole area starts to shake and quake with power.

Everyone is shocked and Kushina asks, confused, "Sochi?" Naruto's body violently shake as it glows and then his muscles start to expand slightly as the ground around him starts to crumble away.

Naruto says, growling as his power starts to grow and expand, "I won't let you…I won't let you hurt anyone else…I will stop you…!" Naruto's blond hair starts to glow and like shattering glass, the blond color in his hair is gone leaving his hair in the same hair, but it is as red as his mother's hair.

Lee says, shocked, "His hair!"

Ino asks, confused, "What the heck is going on?!"

Sailor Pluto says, "We must get away from him or we will get caught in the backlash of his transformation!"

The others are confused and Sailor Sun asks, confused, "Transformation?"

Sailor Pluto says, "A result of the genetic altering that he, Sakura, and Hinata have gone undergone. We must get away or we will get caught up in the backlash of the immense power of his transformation! Now!" The others are still confused and Naruto's hair, now a red color, starts to get a bit spiker and become a bright golden blond while his eyes start to go from blue to jade green.

Sailor Moon says, stunned, "What? No way! You have got to be kidding me!"

Sailor Celestial asks, confused since she is still unable to open her eyes, "What? What is it? Why is Naruto's power sky-rocketing?!" But then in a bright flash of golden light, Naruto's transformation is complete in which he has light golden blond and more spiker hair and jade green eyes with supreme anger in them

(Goku's first Super Saiyan transformation music ends)

Sailor Jupiter asks, amazed, "No way! Did those jerks that 'modify' Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata…?"

Sailor Mars responds, "Obviously, they went there, Jupiter."

Ino yells out, "Hey! Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Naruto then turns and face them and he yells out, strongly, "It doesn't matter! Get Hinata-chan out of here right now!"

Kiba says, "Hey, Naruto…!" However, he cringes from the massive KI that Naruto, in his 'new form', is giving him.

Naruto screams out, with extreme anger in his voice, "This is the last time that I'm going to tell all of you! Get out of here right now!"

Plenty of the others are nervous and Sailor Sun says, "Do as he says!"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "That's right! He is now super angry and his 'new form' push his rage to new heights!"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Do as Naruto says now!" Without needing anymore words, the rest of our heroes and heroines, with Sakura and Sailor Saturn helping moving the critically injured Hinata, immediately move away from Naruto while he turns to face Obito, but what Obito and nearly everyone else doesn't see is Sailor Pluto moving her Garnet Orb slightly closer to Obito and it gives off a slight glow in which he doesn't notice that he is glowing for a second.

Obito tells Naruto, tauntingly, "You want revenge boy?"

Naruto tells Obito, with a sneer, "Maybe, but I don't want to end up as a loveless asshole like you." Obito sneers and Naruto says, with a strong tone, "No, I want you to face what you deserve for all of the pain and misery that you gave to the whole world not just me in the name of Madara Uchiha's mad plan which ends right now!"

Obito responds, "Big words, Uzumaki! Try it!" Naruto then gathers energy into his hands and unleashes them at Obito, who smirk as he tries to activate his Mangekyo Sharingan power, but gasps as he feels something wrong and he screams out as the attack slams into him. Obito thinks in his mind, shocked, _"No! What's happening?! Why doesn't my_ _ **Kamui**_ _activate? Why isn't working?! This can't be happening! This can't be…!"_ As he is engulfed by Naruto's powerful attack, which is sky-rocketing through the sky and destroying several mountain tops before flying high into space, he sees an image of Rin and his eyes widen in which he smiles before he vanishes 'into' the beam.

As the beam stops, Choji says, shocked, "No way!"

Yamato asks, "Is it over?"

Minato says, with a nod, "Yes, he's dead."

Ino says, with a nod, "His chakra faded away like you do when you die. He didn't survive."

Kiba asks, "But what about his freaky Sharingan power?"

Kakashi says, looking at Sailor Pluto, "You used your powers of time."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "In a way. I am not allowed to stop time, but it doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to create a space-time field to negate the effects of his space-time technique."

Sailor Uranus says, with a smile, "Sneaky."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "You would like it, Uranus." On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn use their combine powers of healing and purification to heal Hinata to the lethal poison in her body.

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "She's okay!" Everyone looks to see Hinata's wound healed and she is breathing normally in which Naruto smiles, but then Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Naruto, and others have their 'danger senses' go off, however, it is too late as Naruto yelps out as he is hit in the arm by a needle.

Kushina says, fearfully, "Sochi!" Just then Naruto's transformation is undone as his jade green return to blue and his hair become a little less spiky again while returning to its new red color, but then his hair goes back to its original deep blond color before Naruto collapses to the ground in which Minato and Kushina leap to their now unconscious son and pulls out the needle. Sailor Mercury races over, takes the needle, and starts to scan it while the others look around.

Tuxedo Mask says, "We didn't hear a thing! Someone must be using a silenced weapon!"

Shikamaru says, pointing in one direction, "It came from over there."

Kiba says, "I'm on it! Let's go, Akamaru!" Kiba and Akamaru leap into action with Shino, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Uranus following him in quick fashion.

Kushina says, concerned, "Sochi! Sochi! Please wake up!"

Minato asks, "What was that? What did they do to him?"

Sailor Mercury gives a confused look and Sailor Moon asks, "What is it?"

Sailor Mercury says, "It is some kind of 'genetic suppressor'."

Yamato asks, "Genetic suppressor?"

Tsunade asks, "You mean something that makes certain genes of a person's DNA become dormant?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I believe so."

Ino asks, "Why would they…?"

Shikamaru says, interrupting, "Troublesome, Ino. I think that Naruto's 'strange transformation' has to do with that."

Choji asks, "What was that? And what was that incredible power that Naruto had?"

Kakashi says, "It was more powerful than any of the Biju."

Minato says, "Yes, not even the Nine-Tailed Fox had that kind of power."

Neji tells the Sailor Scouts, "And you know something about this."

Sailor Moon says, a bit nervously, "Well, you aren't going to believe us."

Tsunade responds, "Try us." As Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts that didn't go with Kiba and Shino start to explain about Naruto's 'transformation' that just got undone, they don't notice that Sailor Charon is watching the scene via a pair of binoculars while there are others all around that also watching what's happening in the Hayabusa Village from a distance using all sorts of equipment to escape detection expect none other than the 'plant creature', Zetsu, who snarls before going back into the ground.

 _ **July 18, 2025, Unknown location**_

Within a hotel room, there is a tall woman of around 26 years of age with steely-gray eyes and her hair is a shocking shade of white in which she is wearing a white cat suit with a slightly open zipper and black boots. She pushes a button on an active laptop and a figure appears on screen through we can't see his/her features.

The white haired young woman says, "Mission accomplished. It was quite easy with the 'trick' that you gave me."

The figure says, in a male voice, "I'm not surprised, Christie-san. Anyway, we can't let the boy get too powerful."

The white haired young woman says, "Why only get rid of his 'Super Saiyan' or whatever powers? He is already becoming quite powerful."

The figure responds, "Because the genetic suppressor will only work once. Thanks to his new and powerful regeneration, like Wolverine from the American X-Men, his body will work against it and become immune to it especially with that fox sealed inside of him."

The white haired young woman says, "Based on the 'material' that you gave me, he and his 'foxy friend' aren't exactly on 'good speaking terms'."

The figure retorts, "Knowing Naruto-san, since he knows the truth about the origins of the Biju now, he will find a way to work with his foxy friend like he did in the comics despite the radical changes to his world's history by being brought here and learning the truth, Christie-san."

The white haired young woman, Christie, asks, "So, the fox will be making him immune to the 'genetic suppressor'?"

The figure responds, "Yes. And remember, it is a 'suppressor' not a 'cleanser'. He still has the Saiyan DNA in him. He just isn't able to use it now."

Christie asks, "So, he could get the power back?"

The figure replies, "Maybe he could and maybe he won't. Or it might be possible that any children that he has will get the gene and they will become Super Saiyans in his stead. Despite technically the genetic suppressor should make him unable to access the 'power' of the Saiyans for good, we are dealing with the real-life Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he is just like his 'comic counterpart'." The figure then says, "Thank you for your time and the money is your account."

Christie says, with a smirk, "Nice doing business with you." The screen then goes blank and Christie smiles, but she can't help think about the whole situation.

 _ **July 18, 2025, Elsewhere**_

At another unknown location, Konan is with a skinny red haired male with his eyelids close since he has no eyes.

The man says, weakly, "My eyes…"

Konan asks, weakly with a solemn tone, "Nagato, what did they…What did she do to you?"

Just then a male voice says, "Your precious bit off more than he can chew." Konan whips around to see Rig, Donovan, and a cloaked figure walking towards them.

Konan says, getting into defensive stance, "Who are you? How did you find us here? I would have sensed you!"

Donovan tells Konan, "We already know much about shinobi from any world and we have ways to negate your 'senses'."

Rig tells Konan, "Easy, girlie. If we want you dead, you would be dead already."

Konan asks, "What do you want?"

Donovan responds, "The question is: What do you want?" Donovan takes out a syringe and he says, "You made the mistake with messing with one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse, but I can correct that mistake. Not only will this restore your precious friend's eyes, but it will restore his body as well."

Konan asks, "What?" Konan asks, seriously, "How can I trust you?"

Rig responds, with a smirk, "Do you have a choice? Your friend isn't going to last long even with his Uzumaki stamina." Konan looks at the red haired man, the 'real Pain', Nagato of the Uzumaki clan, in his extreme weakened condition without his Rinnegan.

After grappling with her choice, Konan says, "If he dies, you will die with him."

Rig retorts, "Whatever."

Donovan says, "That won't be the case." Rig, Donovan, and the cloaked figure move Nagato, Donovan injects the fluid in the syringe into his body, and Nagato gasps as the liquid starts to do its work immediately. He yells out as bones cracking and reforming can be heard and his body 'fills' in with more muscle as well as becoming heathier and heathier until Nagato has a perfectly health and perfectly muscular male body.

Konan says, stunned, "Impossible."

Rig says, with a grin, "Not for us." When Nagato's regeneration is done, he is breathing heavily.

Konan asks, "Nagato?" Nagato opens his eyes to reveal a new pair of Rinnegan eyes in them and he looks at his new body before he starts to laugh.

Nagato says, in an excited tone that's not like him, "This body…This power…It…It is incredible!" Nagato then slams his fist into a nearby wall and there is a huge hole in the wall much to Konan's shock.

Donovan asks, with a sly smile, "You like your new body?"

Nagato looks at Donovan and asks, impassively, "What do you wish in return?"

Donovan says, "Just to examine your new body to make sure that the formula has done its job and keep all of the data of the results for ourselves."

Nagato quirks his new right eye and he asks, "Do you take me for a fool?"

Donovan responds, "Not at all."

Rig says, "However, your so-called 'Madara Uchiha' just got vaporized by Uzumaki kid."

Nagato and Konan give looks of surprise and Nagato says, with a hardened expression and plain tone, "It matters not. Madara…Obito…They both used us and they got what they deserve. Now, my plan for peace for our world can start in earnest."

Rig says, "Can't do a thing without an organization and you last two surviving members of the Akatsuki run for their lives and left you for dead."

Nagato says, "They will pay for their cowardice."

Donovan tells Nagato, "While that may be so, what can you do against the Chosen Child of the Toad Prophecies, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"

Nagato and Konan give surprised looks and Rig says, with a grin, "Yep! That kid is supposed to be the 'savior' of your world. Not you and not his dad. Don't believe me. Take a look at this." Rig produces a Naruto manga and turns to a certain page to have Nagato and Konan read it causing them to be in shock.

Konan yells out, stunned, "The Kyuubi Jinchuirki is the reincarnation of the younger son of the Six Path Sage?!"

Donovan says, with a sly smile, "That's correct, Konan-san. He is the reincarnation of Asura, younger son of the Six Path Sage, and ancestor of the Senju and Uzumaki clans, with Sasuke Uchiha being the reincarnation of Indra, the older son of the sage and the ancestor of the Uchiha clan."

Rig says, with a grin, "And since things are the same for the 'real deal', he is the one true heir of the Six Path Sage."

Nagato grabs the book and he screams out, angrily, "No!" He then rips the Naruto manga into shreds in pure anger.

Rig tells Nagato, "Hey, pal. The facts are the facts. Not to mention that you were a pawn of Madara Uchiha as Obito Uchiha through he used you through him and he was a pawn of the Sage's mother."

Nagato glares at Rig and Donovan in which the cloaked figure prepared to defend them and Nagato says, plainly, "You will tell me what you know."

Donovan responds, "As you wish, Nagato-san. However, shall we do it in a place more 'comfortable'?" Donovan motions for the figure to follow them in which Rig, Donovan, and the figure walk off in which Nagato follows them while Konan follows them in concern.

 _ **July 19, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Inside of Ryne within Svart Alfheim, our heroes and heroines, in their ALO avatars, are assembled together and discussing what happened in Hayabusa Village.

Klein says, "Man! You had a full day!"

Hino says, sarcastically, "Tell me about it, Klein."

Silica asks Leafa, "Are you okay Leafa?"

Leafa responds, with a smile, "Yeah, I'm okay. My body has adapted to my 'new eyes' well enough that I can activate them and deactivate them at will."

Lisbeth asks, with a smirk, "Now, you have the powers of a 'ninja deity' on your side, huh?"

Minako tells Lisbeth, "Hey, Liz! The Six Path Sage may be a super-powerful guy, even when he was a spirit, but even he was a mortal in Naruto's world."

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's right. Even he had his shortcomings, but unlike most people, he knew what they were and he accepted them."

Hana asks, confused, "So, Naruto had the powers of a Super Saiyan and he doesn't have them anymore?"

Haruka says, "For the time being."

Mamoru says, "Naruto was hit by some kind of 'gene suppressor' that was designed to suppress the Saiyan DNA that they put inside of him. However, while it worked, it won't work again. Thanks to his regeneration, the Nine-Tailed Fox, and his Etherion, Naruto's body adapted against the 'gene suppressor' and it won't work again since his body is now made to resist it."

Izumi says, "That means he still has his other 'genetic abilities' like his regeneration."

Mamoru says, "Based on what Ami…Mizuno said, it was made only to suppress his Saiyan DNA that they 'implanted' in him not take it away. Naruto still has the Saiyan DNA. He can't 'access' it anymore or so it seems."

Dai asks, "Meaning that he could one day go Super Saiyan again?"

Haruka says, "Or pass that 'power' down to his children since he still has the Saiyan gene, but it is now completely dormant inside of him." Haruka says, "If those greedy bastards back at his so-called home heard about that…"

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yeah. They would want to breed him like a horse to get their hands on the power of a Super Saiyan."

Yamato says, "Good luck. The power of a Super Saiyan isn't easy to unlock."

Takashi says, "I watched the Dragonball Z anime and the only one to do it naturally was Goten."

Silica asks, "Will Naruto be okay?"

Leafa responds, with a smile, "He is just fine. He is back to his 'normal self' and without the powers of a Saiyan in him. And Hinata is okay too. Tomoe and Usagi used their powers to heal her and she will be just fine."

Silica says, with a smile, "That's good to know."

Minako says, with a grin, "Anyway, let's think about how we're going to beat that next area."

Kirito says, "Well, our ultimate aim is to defeat the final boss of that area."

Agil says, "There are a lot of dungeons around and one of them might contain a clue that we can use."

Akari says, "Good idea, Agil."

Sinon says, "I agree."

Philia says, "We aren't sure of the strength of the monsters on the new island. I think that we should start with the dungeons closest to the teleport gate."

Michiru says, with a smile, "Good idea, Philia. We can get a 'feel' for the monsters and learn about them."

Klein says, "No objections! Great! Then let's go everyone! The nearest dungeon awaits!"

Just then a high male voice shouts out, "Leafa!"

There are surprised looks and Leafa says, with a groan, "Oh, great." Everyone then looks to see a player that looks like a teenage male Sylph of average male height with yellow-green bob-styled hair and green eyes, long elf-like ears, long-sleeved green cardigan with a hood, under which he wears a long dark green shirt covered by a dark blue vest, a pair of brown pants with armor around his shins with a belt with his dagger strapped to its back, and a pair of dark gray shoes.

Makoto says, "Hey, Recon!"

Miyako asks, "Someone that you know?"

Haruka says, "He is a fellow Sylph and he is a friend of Leafa in here and IRL."

Silica asks, curiously, "Really?"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

The teenage male Sylph comes over to the group and he is shocked to see all of the people/players around Leafa and Makoto asks, "What's up, Recon?"

The male Sylph, Recon, responds, a bit nervously, "Sorry, Lady Makoto. I-I'm just shocked to see all of your fellow elite players around you. Where is Mizuno?"

Leafa tells Recon, "Hello, she has been reelected as the leader of the Undines."

Recon responds, with a nervous smile, "Oh, yeah! I forgot!"

Leafa asks, "So, what's up Recon?"

Recon replies, with a smile, "I heard what happened from Lady Sakuya! You and your big brother had defeated the first boss! Congratulations!"

Klein says, with a grin, "Got that right, kiddo!"

Asuna says, with a nervous smile, "Word gets around fast."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"With Argo as part of ALO, I'm not surprised."_

Leafa tells Recon, "Anyway, I didn't do it alone. I had my 'fellow Nymphs' and all of my friends."

Recon asks, "All of these people are your friends along with Lady Usagi and your brother?"

Usagi asks, surprised, "Lady Usagi?"

Hino tells Usagi, with a smirk, "Get used to it Meatball Head."

Minako says, with a grin, "You are one of us now."

Usagi says, sarcastically and in a low voice, "Just great. I'm famous…again."

Recon asks Leafa, "Um, are they all your friends here…?"

Leafa responds, with a sigh, "Yes, I know them IRL too."

Recon asks, amazed, "Really? All of them?"

Leafa replies, with an annoyed look, "Is that really such a surprise?"

Recon responds, nervously, "No! No! Not really!" Recon says, "Well, at least in the days…"

Kirito asks, curiously, "These days?"

Recon replies, "Yes, b-I mean Kirito! Back before ALO, Leafa-chan, at least back IRL, wasn't as excited and while she had friends, she doesn't have many as she has now. I mean, back over a year ago before she went to ALO, Leafa hated VRMMO!" There are looks of shock and surprise from the others and Leafa smacks herself on the head.

Silica asks, curiously, "Leafa-chan hated VRMMO?"

Recon says, nervously, "I'm not really sure about that, but before she joined ALO, she would get really angry if someone mentioned about VRMMO and maybe even MMORPG in general. The way that Leafa-chan was back then, I was shocked when she came to me to join a VRMMO based on what she wanted in which I showed her ALO."

The others give looks of amazement and Haruka says, with a smile, "Recon and Leafa joined ALO at the same time. In fact, Mako and I were among the first to meet them."

Makoto says, with a grin, "Leafa was pretty amazed when she first arrived in ALO, but she didn't seem too excited."

Haruka says, "However, while Recon and Leafa joined at the same time and Recon was more experienced when it came to playing MMO games, Leafa exceeded him in ALO since she mastered Voluntary Flight."

Recon says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, I've got to admit that Leafa is way better than me." Recon says, "In fact, I'm still stuck with the training stick."

Klein asks, amazed, "Really dude?"

Setsuna says, "In Recon's defense, this is quite common for many ALO players. There are still many veterans that haven't mastered Voluntary Flight like we have."

Recon asks, stunned, "All of you mastered Voluntary Flight?"

Leafa says, with a grin, "Yep! Under my instruction!"

Dai asks, "Hey! What are we? Chopped liver?"

Recon says, with a smile, "Yeah, you wouldn't expect someone like Leafa, who really hated VRMMO and possibly MMO in general, to become one of the best players in a game like ALO! She has become an incredible player!" Recon tells Leafa and the others, "Anyway, great job on the first boss! I know that you'll do really awesome in the next area!"

Haruka asks, curiously, "You aren't going to ask to come with us?"

Recon responds, "I really want to! Man, I really want to check out this area, but Lady Sakuya has got me assisting left and right and I'm working on quests to really up my skills!"

Makoto says, "Oh, yeah! Ever since Leafa exposed Sigurd's betrayal of Sakuya and the other Sylphs, you have become part of her staff."

Recon says, with a nod, "Yeah, Lady Mako. I don't have time and I need to perk up my stats before I can even attempt Svart Alfheim. Man! It is incredible! Leafa's big brother just joined and he and Lady Usagi are just awesome! It is like they were made for this game!"

Plenty of the others get a bit nervous at that last statement and Usagi says, nervously, "Yeah, you could say that."

Recon says, "Good luck, Leafa!" Recon then runs off into the distance as plenty of the others wave to him.

Asuna asks Leafa, "So, he is your friend?"

Leafa responds, with a sigh, "Yeah, he is a classmate in my school IRL. He was the one who found ALO for when I got an interest in VRMMO and actually, MMO in general."

Hana asks Leafa, "So, you originally didn't like VRMMO?"

Kirito says, "It was because of what happened to me and Sword Art Online."

Leafa gives a sigh and she responds, "Yeah, big brother. Actually, it was what happened between us when you found out the truth about your birth. But then you went into the world of MMO while I continued on with kendo. You went deeper into that world while I went on with kendo and we grew apart until it became the norm for the two of us, but it was lonely for me. The two of us were once the best of friends and the closest that siblings could be. I wanted to reconnect…but then 'that' happened: Sword Art Online. When I saw you in the bed, lying motionless with the NervGear on the head, it was the first time in my life that I cried."

Kirito says, amazed, "Sugu…"

Leafa says, continuing, "I wonder: Why didn't I bridge the distance between us? When SAO started, VRMMO was nothing, but a target for my hatred. It was something along with Full-Dive technology that stole my brother from me before I had a chance to reconnect with him and at any time, he could end up like the corpses of those that died that I saw. Add that to what I found out from mom when she told us the truth about our 'family connection', the confusion added to what happened. Between the time that you got trapped in SAO and when I started ALO, I was…in a pretty dark place. And that's saying what happened nicely."

Kirito asks Leafa, "Are you sure that you aren't exaggerating Sugu?"

Leafa says, "I can understand why you would be skeptical about that big brother, but to be honest, it is truth. My hatred of VRMMO really threatened to 'consume' me. However, in a way, you were the one that saved me from going off into the 'deep end'."

Kirito asks, surprised, "I was?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I had become curious about why you were so 'invested' in 'that world' and when I was saw you in your hospital with that 'thing' on your head, I couldn't help to get curious more and more. I had to wonder what 'your world' was like and I wanted to bridge the gap between us. So, I felt that I had to enter 'your world'. Mom had given me a long hard look when I told you that I wanted an Amusphere."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah. Then when I visited Recon in real life and it caused quite a stir in school since he is the best gamer. Soon after, the two of us started playing and I was amazed on how I loved Alfheim Online. I was flying through the sky on my own pair of wings to fly as fast as I wanted, as high as I wanted, and wherever I wanted. I guess that I'm like plenty of people and wanted my own sense of 'freedom' or something like that. I guess that I understood why you loved the virtual world. For me, it is place where dreams could come true." Leafa then gains a solemn tone and she says, "And then I realized that VRMMO aren't 'evil' and personally, I was starting to think that not even the NervGear and SAO was evil. NervGear was just a device that did a job and SAO was a man-made world that did what was it programmed to do. It was Kayaba that was truly at fault. He took something that could have been a wondrous dream and turned into a nightmare of his own selfishness and self-centeredness. My anger turned from VRMMO to Kayaba. He destroyed things that people like you and others dreamed about and turned into a hell. However, my rage against him was for another reason. One that I couldn't understand at the time."

Sam asks, "What happened between you and him during the Silver Millennium?"

Leafa says, "Yeah, it was. It was something that I couldn't understand. I didn't know why I felt these things when I thought of Kayaba and I couldn't help to have a need to understand why. It grew my 'desire' to venture to SAO not only to bring you home, but deep down, to find Kayaba and why I had these feelings." Leafa says, with a sigh, "There is a part of me that wishes that I never found out." Leafa then says, "However, I don't regret my choice of using that NervGear and I don't regret doing what I did to bring you home, big brother." Leafa sighs and retorts, "But it is hard not to feel conflicted. Now, I experience the true depth of death in SAO and now, I know my role in it and in Kayaba's madness. To be honest, I was in a 'dark place' when you were trapped in SAO and during that time before I discovered ALO, but I feel…I've gone deeper into the darkness."

There are plenty of surprised looks from the others and Usagi tells Leafa, "I know how you feel, Leafa. However, you aren't alone in that pain. You have got Kirito and me."

Dai says, with a smile, "You've got all of us, Leafa!"

Akari says, with a grin, "That's right!"

Kirito says, "We're with you, Leafa. We'll always will be."

Leafa says, with a warm smile, "Thanks guys." Leafa thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"However, what I didn't…What I couldn't tell you is that during that time I had changed a lot more than you can realize big brother. I was 'lost in the dark' and I did things that I'm not proud of. I was close to becoming a monster. It was just over a year ago, but it seems like 'another lifetime'. I don't know what I can say or how can I say it. It is a part of my past that I wish that I could forget."_ Leafa mentally winches as she feels around the left side of her neck and her shoulder in which her mind seems an image of blood red slit-like eyes. Leafa thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"But I think that it is a past that's going to rear its ugly head again."_

 _ **July 19, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of Yusei's residence within tops, our former Signers and Yugi and his friends are discussing about finding the final missing Egyptian God cards, Slifer the Sky Dragon and the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Crow says, "This is like finding a needle in a haystack!"

Jack says, "But those needles are two powerful cards that are just like the Aesir monsters that we faced, Crow. If they get into the wrong hands, you can expect that the city or wherever will be needing a major 'renovation'."

Joey says, with a nod, "No joke. I've seen those cards in action and they are no joke."

Tea says, "You think that with cards so rare and powerful, you would think that we would have heard some rumors by now? But we haven't found a single clue."

Yusei says, "I'm afraid that might be the point, Tea."

Yugi asks, "What do you mean?"

Yusei says, "Someone may have found the God Cards and they are using them to keep our attention focused on them and not anything else."

Joey asks, "Wait! You are saying that someone is using the God Cards to make us 'blind' to everything else?"

Tristan says, "I think that's what Yusei said Joey."

Yugi asks, telepathically, **"What do you think Atem?"**

Atem responds, **"I think that Yusei may be right, Yugi. Someone may have already found the God Cards and they are using them to make sure that we don't interfere in something else. I believe that the God Cards if they were left untouched are here in Neo Domino City, but now, I can't be sure that they are untouched."** Just then the Millennium Puzzle starts to glow and everyone then look to see a ton of dark clouds engulf the city covering it in darkness and lit up only by the lights of city.

Crow asks, "Is it me? Or did it get pitch black really fast?"

Jack says, seriously, "It isn't you, Crow."

Luna asks, "What's going on?"

Yugi then 'transforms' into Atem and Atem says, "Be careful, everyone. That fog isn't natural. My Puzzle can sense a dark force at work here."

Tea asks, "Are you sure Atem?"

Atem responds, with a nod, "I am, Tea. Be careful everyone." Just then lights in the house go dark and everyone in shocked.

Joey yells out, "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Tristan asks, "Did someone forget to pay the bill?"

Jack says, seriously, "This is no normal 'black out'. Everyone on guard!" Immediately, everyone becomes defensive, but then legions of bats burst through the windows and 'attacks' everyone.

Leo shouts out, "Where did all these bats come from?" Just then everyone hears Tea scream and they look to where she was, but doesn't find her.

Atem yells out, "Tea!"

Soon after, Luna screams out and Yusei, Akiza, and Leo shout out in unison, "Luna!" The bats then stop attacking and the lights in the apartment come on to reveal Luna and Tea entrapped in a mass of bats with the bats being controlled by someone that looks like a female human woman with really long green hair, brown eyes, elf-like ears, blood red colored lips, and she is wearing a long dark red dress that goes down past her kneecaps with slits to show much of her sexy feminine legs, cape and bat broaches below her cleavage and above the slits, gold armbands and bracelets on both arms and dark red heeled shoes with laces continuing up her shins.

Crow yells out, "Who are you?!"

The female says, "The name is Camula. As to what I am. I think that it is obvious."

Just then everyone sees that her canines are elongated by like fangs and Leo yells out, fearfully, "She has fangs! Like…Like she is a vampire!"

The female responds, with an evil smirk, "Your friend is correct. I am the real deal…a true vampire!" When the female, Camula, gives a hiss, Tristan, Joey, and Leo yelp out in fear.

Joey yells out, fearfully, "Vampire?!"

Camula responds, "And one on a mission, darling." Soon after, she floats up into the sky in which Akiza moves to activate her duel disk in which Camula says, putting Tea and Luna in front of her, "I wouldn't do that darling. I know all about your 'special power' and you wouldn't want to hurt your friends."

Atem says, angrily, "Coward!"

Camula responds, "Say what you like 'Pharaoh'. Anyway, I would love to taste the blood of a 'Psychic Duelist', but business before pleasure. If you want to see your precious friends among the living, I want you to call the successors to you, Signers, and the Duel Priests, the holders of the 'Duel Dragon' cards like Black Rose Moonlight Dragon for example.

Yusei asks, "What do you want with our successors?"

Camula retorts, "That's for me to know and you to find out, Yusei Fudo. You had better bring them here to Neo Domino City and anyone other than yourselves with them in which they are my food!" Camula licks her lips as she takes the sky with the bats dragging Tea and Luna with them.

Luna yells out, "Yusei! Leo!"

Leo shouts out, horrified, "Luna!"

Tea yells out, fearfully, "Yugi! Atem! Everyone!"

Atem shouts out, shocked, "Tea!" Soon after, all of them fly off quickly into the darkened skies of Neo Domino City and vanish from their sights.

With them gone, Leo asks Yusei, in a panic, "What do we do?"

Jack says, "We can't just respond to her demands, can we? This is obviously a trap for our successors as Signers."

Yusei says, "I know, Jack. But if this creature is a real deal of a vampire, then her powers are most likely and obvious real too. I'm not sure that we have a choice. I don't think that she is a person to bluff."

Crow says, "That means that we don't have a choice. I'm really starting to hate this!"

Jack says, punching his hands together, "You think that I do Crow? I'm Jack Atlas and back in the old days, we did things our way!"

Akiza says, "But what can we do? We're not Signers anymore. The Crimson Dragon has passed down its power to a new generation."

Jack says, "Signers or no Signers, I say that we fight our way."

Yusei says, "I'm not saying that I don't agree with you, Jack, but while I'm not saying that we give into Camula, however, we should have faith in the next generation. They have shown that they have the ability, as Signers, and can be just as strong if not strong as we were back in the 'old days'."

Jack says, "They have their problems."

Crow asks, with a smirk, "And we're allowed to talk why?"

Jack groans at Crow and Akiza says, "I hate to say it, but Yusei is right. We need to have faith in our successors. I'm going to get them."

As Akiza races off to call, Yugi tells Atem, **"Is there anything that we can do?"**

Atem responds, **"I can't sense her with the power of my Puzzle, Yugi. Somehow Camula is able to block the power of the Puzzle and right now, we don't have a choice, but to believe in the warriors that defend our world in this timeline."** Atem can feel Yugi feels so helpless and the former Pharaoh has to admit that he feels much the same way that his 'partner' does now, but what they can't see or 'sense', is a single bat flying through the air around them before flying off into the distance.

 _ **July 19, 2025, Unknown location**_

Somewhere within Japan, there is what looks like an abandoned European style old fashion two story house, we are inside of a darkened room where we find a young girl with long silver hair, golden brown eyes, and wearing Gothic Lolita clothing with a black ribbon in her silver hair.

The girl says, "This is getting…interesting." She then looks at what looks a huge legion of dolls that one would find in a horror movie.

 _ **July 19, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Returning to Neo Domino City, the former Signers, minus Luna, Atem, Joey, and Tristan are assembled as they meet up with Tuxedo Mask, our Sailor Scouts, in Scout form, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, and Sammy. All of whom have their duel disks with dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists along with Atem and the former Signers as well.

Tuxedo Mask says, "We came here as quickly as we could."

Atem says, "Thank you for coming."

Tristan asks, "Why do you have your duel disks?"

Kazuto says, "If she is looking for Signers and 'Duel Dragon' wielders, she must be looking to have a duel."

Just then Camula's voice booms, "You would exactly right my darling." Just then a legion of bats appears in front of them and when they disperse, Camula along with Tea and Luna, who look like they are in a trance, appear in front of them.

Atem yells out, "Tea!"

Leo shouts out, "Luna!"

When they don't respond, Joey shouts out, "What did you do to them you fanged freak?"

Camula says, with an evil smile, "They are under my complete control! So, if I say a certain three letter word, you know what will happen."

Jack yells out, angrily, "You coward! Fight fair!"

Camula says, with an evil smirk and looking around in certain directions, "That's coming from the people that have ninjas preparing to sneak and take away my hostages." The others give looks of surprise and they snarl in which plenty of them shake their heads in which Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and plenty of the other Leaf ninja leap out of the shadows.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "How did you detect us?"

Camula says, with a grin, "Never underestimate a vampire, boy. Ah, yes. The boy from the other world that holds Stardust Spark Dragon. You look quite tasty."

Naruto winches and he says, nervously, "I don't think that I'm your type."

Sakura says, nervously, "You might be her 'BLOOD type', Naruto."

Ino asks Sakura, annoyed, "Really, Forehead?" On the meanwhile, as this is going on, Sailor Celestial, in Valkyrie form, has her left hand turned into a fist and she looks a bit 'stressed out' as her left eyebrow is twitching greatly and she is sweating a bit in which plenty of the others notice especially her siblings.

Camula then looks at Sailor Moon, also in her Valkyrie form, and Sailor Celestial and she says, with a sly smile, "Ah, it is an honor. Lady Selene and Lady Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, it is an honor."

Sailor Pluto then tells everyone, "Vampires have excellent knowledge of the Lunarian kingdom and its history since they are connected to the moon."

Sailor Uranus says, "Big whoop."

Camula tells the two Moon Princesses, with a sly smile, "How rude. I am giving you the proper respect that you deserve and such things are said. Well, I really don't mind darlings. And anyway, you have confirmed something for me."

Sailor Moon asks, "Confirmed something?"

Camula says, snapping her fingers, "That this isn't you, Lady Serenity." Soon after, a group of bats bring out a bound Tsuki, Sailor Moon's XYZ counterpart, and slam her violently to the ground.

Tsuki says, annoyed, "Hey, you fanged freak! That hurt!"

There are gasps and Sailor Jupiter says, "It's her!"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Sailor Moon's XYZ counterpart."

Camula gives a surprised look and Crow asks, confused, "Come again?"

Tsuki thinks in her mind, shocked, _"They know?"_

Camula asks, confused, "XYZ counterpart?" Camula then gets a look of recognition and she says, "Oh, yes! I see! This girl is another version of you, Lady Serenity. From the XYZ Dimension that I have heard about." Camula says, licking her lips, "No wonder she looks so tasty."

Tsuki asks, nervously, "Tasty?!"

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Let her go! She has nothing to do with us despite her being another version of Sailor Moon!"

Camula says, with a sinister smile, "But she is now. Just another perfect hostage." Camula snaps her fingers and Tea takes out a knife to put around Tsuki's neck while putting her in a chokehold while making sure that she doesn't choke her.

Atem yells out, "Tea, no!"

Camula says, "Your words won't reach her 'Pharaoh'."

Akiza says, with a sneer, "You fight dirty."

Camula says, displaying a golden duel disk that's designed like bat's wing, "Thank you. Now, it is time to begin."

Sailor Celestial says, stepping forward, "If you want a Duel Priestess, I'm right here you fanged freak!"

Camula says, with an evil smile, "How exciting. It is time to feast!" Both Sailor Celestial and Camula activate their duel disks, their decks are shuffled by their disks, and when their display/touch screen show 4000 life-points for each duelist, both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Camula and Sailor Celestial shout out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Score:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Camula: 4000

Camula says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn." Camula says, putting one card on her duel disk, "First, I play my Vampire Lady in defense mode." Vampire Lady (1550/1550) appears on the field and Camula says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And I'll end my turn with a face-down."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "Okay, my turn." Sailor Celestial mentally groans from a 'pain' coming from the left side of her neck to her left shoulder and she thinks, _"This pain…I remember it…I can't be…No, I can't lose focus now!"_ Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "First, I summon my Elemental Hero Knospe in attack mode!" Camula and the others give a look of surprise as Elemental Hero Knospe (600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Sun asks Davis, "Did you give her that card?"

Davis says, with a smile, "I might have given her a few cards to improve her deck."

Camula says, with a sneer, "You shouldn't have used that card, darling. You see, the last person that used those kind of cards…gave me a 'bad evening'. And giving me the desire to rip him apart and suck him until he was just a husk! Since I can't, I will use you!"

When Camula bares her fangs, plenty of the others winch and Yolei says, "Ooh, somebody has got a grudge."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into her disk's main slot, "If you hate that, then my Rose Bud spell card will really piss you off! With this card, since Knospe is on the field, I can release her to play my Elemental Hero Poison Rose from my deck!" Knospe glows as Sailor Celestial takes a card that came out of her deck and puts it on her duel disk in which Knospe 'transforms' into Elemental Hero Poison Rose (1900/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting another card into her disk's main slot, "Next, I play my H-Heated Heart spell card and give my heroine a five hundred attack point boost and plus, she can inflict piercing damage to you this turn!"

Camula asks, stunned, "What?" On the meanwhile, Poison Rose goes from 1900/2000 to 2400/2000!

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Poison Rose, show her bad your thrones really are!" Poison Rose unleashes a powerful storm of dark violet petals that cut apart Vampire Lady and Camula yelps as she loses 850 life-points. Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "And since she inflicted damage on you, she gains two hundred attack points, but she has to lose the same amount of defense points in order to have her attack bloom." Poison Rose then goes from 2400/2000 to 2600/1800 and Sailor Celestial says, putting three cards into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play my Mirage of Nightmare and I'll end with a couple of face-downs." On the meanwhile, Poison Rose goes from 2600/1800 to 2100/1800 due to the end of Heated Heart's effect.

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Camula: 3150

Camula says, drawing a card, "Not bad, but not good enough."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing four cards from her deck, "Then what do you think of this? Thanks to Mirage, I get four new cards as long as discard the same number of cards at the start of my turn!" Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Next, I activate my Emergency Provisions!" One of Sailor Celestial's face-down cards is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and she says, "By getting of a spell or trap card on my field, I gain a grand in life-points! Later, Mirage!" The hologram of Celestial's Mirage of Nightmare Continuous spell card vanishes from the field and Sailor Celestial gains one thousand life-points.

Camula says, with an evil smile, "You are going to need those points, but then again, they won't help you against this."

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a glare, "What?"

Sailor Celestial mentally winches from the pain in her neck and shoulder and Camula says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots of her disk, "My Illusion Gate!" Soon after, a sinister looking gate appears on the field.

Crow asks, "What is that?"

Jack says, "Big trouble if you ask me."

Atem says, "I sense an evil power from that card."

Camula says, "Thanks to this card, I can destroy all monsters on my opponent's field and I can summon any monster that he or she played regardless of the summoning conditions!"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's not fair! There has to be a catch!"

Camula says, with an evil smile, "You're right. There is a catch. If I lose this duel, a soul gets sent into the Shadow Realm forever!"

There are gasps and Sailor Venus yells out, stunned, "What?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Good riddance!"

Camula retorts, with an evil smile, "Who said it was my soul at risk? I get to choose the soul that gets sent into the shadows!" There are gasps and Camula says, looking at Hinata, "And I choose that pretty thing right there! She will do nicely!" The massive evil gate opens its doors and dark violet energy tendrils race towards Hinata, who is paralyzed by shock and fear, but Naruto gets in front of her.

Naruto yells out, "No way! I won't let you touch her! Believe it!"

Camula shout out, "Then it is two souls for the price of one!"

As the energy tendrils race for Naruto, Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya say in unison, shocked, "Naruto!" However, before the energy tendrils reach Hinata and Naruto, a bright crimson glow comes from Naruto's right arm and a crimson energy field protect him and Hinata causing the energy tendrils to dispel!

Camula yells out, shocked, "What?!" Just then Sailor Moon's, Sammy's, Davis', and Sailor Sun's Mark of the Dragon's glow in unison as a glow comes from Jack's deck.

Jack asks, surprised, "My deck?" Just then a beam of light shoots over to Naruto and out of the light, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears over Naruto with the Crimson Dragon making its appearance soon after.

Kiba shouts out, "What the heck is that?"

Sailor Uranus says, shocked, "The Crimson Dragon!" The Crimson Dragon gives a mighty roar and the doors of the sinister gate slam shut. When they look at Naruto, he has the Wing Mark of the Dragon on his right arm.

Sailor Neptune says, amazed, "Look! Naruto has the Wings of the Crimson Dragon on his arm!"

Matt says, amazed, "That means that he is a Signer!"

Sammy says, awe-struck, "No way!" When Naruto looks at Red Dragon Archfiend, it roars and Naruto nods his head.

Within Naruto's mind scape, Kurama giggles and he says, _**"Gaki, you never cease to amaze me."**_

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "It looks like you have to do soul searching somewhere else, you fanged freak."

Camula yells out, angrily, "Fine! I use my soul and unleash the powers of my Illusion Gate!" The gate then flings open and Poison Rose is destroyed in which Camula says, with a smirk, "Don't worry. She will be coming back, but as my slave!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Poison Rose (1900/2000) appears on Camula's side of the field, but with a darker shade to her. Camula says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "And then I play my Call of the Haunted!" Camula's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Camula says, "And now, my Vampire Lady shall rise from the grave!" Vampire Lady (1550/1550) returns to the field in attack mode and Camula says, putting one card on her duel disk, "However, she won't be here for long since I use her to play Vampire Lord!" Vampire Lady vanishes from the field and Vampire Lord (2000/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Camula says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "And now, I remove him from play to bring out my ultimate creature: Vampire Genesis!" Vampire Lord vanishes from the field and Vampire Genesis (3000/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Mimi says, nervously, "Uh oh."

TK says, "Trouble, big time."

Camula says, discarding her Vampire Dragon (2400/0) monster card, "And his ability shall attest to that since I can discard one Zombie monster to my grave and revive one of a lower level! So, I discard my Vampire Dragon to bring back my Vampire Lady!" Vampire Lady (1550/1550) then appears on the field in attack mode once more.

Asuna says, "She is outnumbered."

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Sugu!"

Camula yells out, "Farewell, your majesty! Vampire Genesis, attack her directly!" Vampire Genesis become a deadly stream of energy that rips in Sailor Celestial and Sailor Celestial's helmet shatters from the sheer force of the attack as she loses 3000 life-points.

Sailor Celestial says, with an angered tone in which her voice seems a bit 'darker', "You are going to pay for that."

Camula responds, "You don't scare me, my darling."

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Maybe my Damage Condenser will!" Sailor Celestial's remaining face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Condenser trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Now, I can summon a monster that's equal or less to the damage that you gave me! And I choose my Gigaplant!" Sailor Celestial puts a card that came from her deck on her duel disk's 'blade' and Gigaplant (2400/1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Camula says, "You saved yourself for now, but it won't last long."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2000

Camula: 3150

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "We'll see!" Sailor Celestial says, "Since Gigaplant is a Gemini Monster, he is currently classified as a Normal monster, but by giving my ability to Normal Summon this turn, I can activate his special power! Now, I can summon any plant monster from my hand and I choose my Queen Angel of Roses!" Just then Queen Angel of Roses (2400/1300) appears on the field in attack mode after Sailor Celestial puts the card on her duel disk in which Sailor Celestial then says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate Star Tuner spell card! By lowering the level of one monster on my field, I can summon one Tuner monster from my deck equal to the levels of that Tuner monster, but it has to be the same type of monster as the monster on my field! I lower my Queen Angel by one level in order to summon my Spore Tuner monster from my deck!" Queen Angel of Roses loses a level while a card comes out of Sailor Celestial's deck in which she puts it on her duel disk and Spore (400/800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Here we go."

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "I tune Spore with Queen Angel!" Spore turns into a single star that surrounds Queen Angel of Roses, turning her transparent and she gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck causing a column of light appears on the field. Sailor Celestial then chants out, " _Lofty rose that buds in a garden of integrity! Bloom here, watered by the blue moonlight! Synchro Summon!"_ Sailor Celestial puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to bloom Black Rose Moonlight Dragon!" Soon after, Black Rose Moonlight Dragon (2400/1800) comes out of the light and onto the field in attack mode.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "It's her ace!"

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I use her ability and return one level five or above monster that was Special Summoned to the person's hand! So, say goodbye to your fang-faced ace! Rose Ballad!" A storm surrounds Vampire Genesis and the card returns to Camula's hand.

Camula hisses and she says, angrily, "You'll pay for that one!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I think that the only paying is you! Rose Dragon! Gigaplant! Time to plant her back in her coffin!" Both monsters attack Vampire Lady and Poison Rose, destroying them both, and costing Camula 1350 life-points while the Illusion Gate vanishes from the field.

The others were excited and Tristan says, "Way to go, girlfriend!"

Leo says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I think that's enough for now."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2000

Camula: 1800

Camula says, bearing her fangs and drawing her card, "Now, it's time that I truly end you, you little wench!" Camula says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play Pot of Greed!" Camula draws two cards and she laughs evilly.

Joey says, "I don't like the sound of that laugher."

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "I don't either."

Camula says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "You should since I play my Soul Exchange spell card and now, I sacrifice your dragon to awaken my second Vampire Lord!" Black Rose Moonlight Dragon roars as it glows as it vanishes.

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "No, Black Rose!"

Soon after, another Vampire Lord (2000/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and Camula says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And you know what that means my dear, don't you? I remove him from play to revive my Vampire Genesis once more!" Vampire Lord vanishes and Vampire Genesis (3000/2100) returns to the field in attack mode.

Sailor Sun says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Camula says, with an evil smile, "Oh, yes! Genesis, crush her weed!" Vampire Genesis unleashes another dark violet wave that destroys Gigaplant and then slams into Sailor Celestial causing her to yelp as she stumbles back from the sheer force of the attack while she loses 600 life-points.

Kazuto asks, concerned, "Sugu, are you okay?"

Camula says, putting the last card in her hands into the spell/trap slots, "She won't be for long when I play my Life Drain from Beyond! Since I have a Zombie monster out on my field and my opponent has no monsters after a battle that I inflict battle damage to my opponent's life-points, I can inflict five hundred more life-points per Zombie monster removed from play!"

Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "What?" Just both removed Vampire Lord appears and Sailor Celestial cries out in pain as they bite into her exposed neck causing her to lose 1000 life-points.

The others gasp and Keiko says, horrified, "Oh no!"

Sailor Moon yells out, terrified, "Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial collapses to her knees and Camula says, drawing two cards, "I can also draw one new card per Zombie monster." After Camula looks at the cards, Camula discards her Ryu Kokki (2400/2000) monster card and she says, "And now, I use my Genesis ability and discard Ryu Kokki to revive my Vampire Lady once again!" Vampire Lady (1550/1550), once again, returns to the field in attack mode. Camula says, with an evil smile, "Now, use this turn wisely since it will be your last!"

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 400

Camula: 1800

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Sailor Celestial!"

As Sailor Moon moves towards her, Camula says, preparing to snap her fingers, "I wouldn't your majesty! If you make a move, then your 'counterpart' will have one less head to speak of!" Tsuki yelps as the knife is really near her neck.

Atem says, angrily, "Coward!"

Camula tells Sailor Celestial, ignoring Atem, "Is this all that the mighty 'Sailor Soldier of Reality' has to offer, darling? I expect better from you, but then again, I know all about your adventures in this time and I have to say that as you have failed to save your precious kingdom, you have failed to stop that man that allowed Metallia to destroy your precious Silver Millennium and Sword Art Online is the monument to your ultimate failure! And now, you will fail once again!" Camula laughs evilly as her words stir something in Sailor Celestial as she sees the memories of the end of the Silver Millennium through her own eyes, seeing Queen Serenity's form lying on a slab of the remains of the ruined kingdom, her time in SAO, and what happened to Diabel, Aaron, and Sachi including their deaths come through her mind causing her mind to race and a pair of blood red eyes to dominate her mind.

Sailor Mars, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto get a feeling of dread and Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, _"What was that horrible feeling? That dread in the pit of my stomach as if something really dark has come?"_

Sailor Celestial gets to her feet, her head lowered, and Asuna asks, concerned, "Celestial-chan?"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"What's this horrible feeling that I'm getting from Sugu?"_

Camula asks, "Do you think that you can still win?"

Sailor Celestial says, her voice deeper and darker than before, "Think? No, I don't think…" Sailor Celestial raises her head to show that her eyes are blood red and slit-like as well as her canines elongated into fangs and she yells out in a deep dark sinister version of her voice, "I KNOW that I will crush you with all of my soul!"

Everyone gasps and Sailor Saturn says, shocked, "Her eyes!"

Leo says, "Holy crap! She…She looks like a vampire herself!"

Sailor Celestial says, in a deep dark and sinister voice that's completely unlike her, "Now, Camula, the Sailor Celestial that you know just left the building and you are facing one that will give you no mercy!"

Camula asks, shocked, "What kind of trick is this?"

Sailor Celestial responds, darkly, "No trick! Just your destruction! And it starts right now!" Sailor Celestial draws one card from her deck, puts one down the main slot of her disk, and she says, "I start with Graceful Charity and I draw three cards and discard two!" Sailor Celestial draws three cards, discards two from her hand, and she says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Sailor Celestial draws two cards, looks at them, and then displays two Pendulum Monsters, Xiangke Magician (2500/500) and Xiangsheng Magician (500/1500), in which she states, "I set the scale three Xiangke Magician and the scale eight Xiangsheng Magician on the Pendulum Scale!" She slams the two cards into the Pendulum Zones of her disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in the Monster Zones while the two said monsters appear in columns of light on either side of Sailor Celestial with the number 3 belong Xiangke and the number 8 belong Xiangsheng. Sailor Celestial says, darkly as an image of her crystal pendulum appears between the two Pendulum Monsters, "With this card, I can summon level four to seven monsters during this turn! Now, swing Soul Pendulum! Time to swing into action and bury you once and for all! Pendulum Summon! Come on out, my monsters! Botanical Lion! Cactus Fighter! And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, Sailor Celestial puts three monster cards on her duel disk, three lights come from it, and Botanical Lion (1600/2000-2200/2000), Cactus Fighter (1900/400), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Soon after, Naruto's crystal pendant along with Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum give off dark glows in which Naruto asks, "What's going on here?"

An image of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon enters Sailor Celestial's mind and she yells out, "I overlay my Lion and my Fighter in order to build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn light that goes into a vortex on the ground, but then a glow comes from Tsuki's deck and sends it to Sailor Celestial's duel disk in which an XYZ monster card appears on it. Sailor Celestial says, with a dark strong tone, "Show yourself: Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with two Dark overlay units, appears on the field in attack mode.

There are gasps and Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! Doesn't that monster belong to Sailor Moon's counterpart over there?"

Sailor Mars says, with a serious tone, "It should, Jupiter."

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark serious tone, "And now, I use the Pendulum effects of my two magicians! Thanks to them, I can now use Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon as XYZ material for an XYZ Summon in which his rank goes to equal a level of one monster on my field due to my Xiangsheng and thanks to my Xiangke, his rank counts a level, so, my Dark Rebellion is now a level seven monster!"

Everyone else gasps in shock and Ken says, "But that means…"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "She has two level seven monsters."

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I overlay my Dark Rebellion with Odd-Eyes and rebuild the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights as they go into a vortex in which a new XYZ monster card comes out of Sailor Celestial comes out of her Extra Deck and when she puts it on her duel disk, she yells out, with a powerful dark sinister tone, "Now, meet the monster of your demise, Camula: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500), a giant black and dark silver dragon with red and blue strips and having Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's eyes, appears on the field in attack mode and unleashing a dark storm of wind in the process.

Keiko asks, nervously, "What is that?"

Kotone says, "A very dangerous monster, Keiko."

Sailor Uranus says, "Kotone is right. I sense a destructive power in that monster. It's dangerous."

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "Thanks to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, since an XYZ monster was used as XYZ material, all level seven and below monsters on your field are destroyed and you lose one grand in life-points for each one!" Camula gasps as Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon unleashes a shockwave that destroys Vampire Lady and Camula loses 1000 life-points.

Camula says, "Our monsters attacks are even."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a dark nasty tone, "Think again fool! I activate the effect of my Misdirection Wings trap card from my grave!"

Camula yells out, stunned, "From your grave?!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a dark sinister smile, "That's what I said. Is there an echo in here? Thanks to my Misdirection Wings, I can remove it and two cards on my field from play and one monster on my field gets an eight hundred point boost! So, I remove it and my two magicians!" Soon after, Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician vanish from the field as Sailor Celestial removes her trap from her graveyard slot in which Sailor Celestial says, "And the effects of all cards on your field are negated!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon roars out as it goes from 3000/2500 to 3800/2500!

Camula says, horrified, "This can't be!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "Oh, but it can! Go, Odd-Eyes Rebellion, crush this worthless snake right now and turn her into ashes!"

The others are flabbergasted by her tone which is completely 'out of line' for our Sailor Scout of Reality and Sailor Moon shouts out, worriedly, "Celestial, stop! Please!"

Sailor Celestial ignores Sailor Moon and yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Destroy her! End this duel with Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon does a forward flip and rams his forward tusks into Vampire Genesis, impaling it, and causing it to explode in a strong way, flinging Camula high into the sky, and she yells out as she loses 800 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 400

Camula: 0

With the end of the duel, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon vanishes while Illusion Gate appears in the sky and drags Camula inside in which it closes and vanishes as quickly as it appears while Tea and Luna faint with Tea dropping the knife to the ground with Tsuki running forward as Tea and Luna faint in front of her.

Leo says, concerned, "Luna!"

Atem says, concerned, "Tea!" Leo and Atem run to Luna and Tea who are being looked over by Hinata and Sakura, who used their ninja skills to get over to them before they collapsed to the ground.

Sakura says, "They are okay." On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial has her head lowered so everyone can't see her face.

Keiko asks, nervously, "Suguha?"

Sailor Venus walks over to Sailor Celestial, who is motionless, and asks, nervously, "Hey, Celestial?"

When Sailor Venus reaches out of her, Sailor Uranus shouts out, sensing something, "Get away from her!" But it was too late as Sailor Celestial, stilling showing the red slit-like eyes and fangs, violently knocks Sailor Venus to ground and gives an animalistic like hiss and roar.

Kotone asks, horrified, "What's happening to her?"

Rika asks, fearfully, "You are asking me?" With incredible speed and power, Sailor Celestial ruthlessly attacks Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars and knocks them both to the ground in which she violently judo throws Sailor Uranus when she attempts to stop her.

Sailor Celestial attempts to slam her armored high-heeled boots into Sailor Uranus' chest and Kazuto shouts out, "Sugu, stop!" Kazuto races over to her and she grabs her by her armored shoulder in which Sailor Celestial spins around and grabs Kazuto by the neck!

Asuna says, shocked, "Kirito-kun!"

Sailor Moon grabs Sailor Celestial's other shoulder and she screams out, "Celestial, please don't it!"

Sailor Celestial flinches and Kazuto says, weakly, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial looks at Kazuto and she says, in a deep dark animalistic version of her voice, **"Big…Big brother…"** Just then tears start to fall from Sailor Celestial before she gasps as she is hit in the back of the neck and she is knocking unconscious causing her to let go of Kazuto's neck while Kazuto catches her in his arms.

Sailor Moon turns to Tuxedo Mask, who was the one that knocked her out, and Tuxedo Mask says, "I'm sorry, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod of recognition, "No, you did what you needed to do, Tuxedo Mask-kun."

Davis asks, "Hey, dude! What's going on here?"

Yolei asks, shocked, "Why did your sister go…all vampire?"

Kazuto responds, "I don't know…I really don't know."

Sailor Pluto looks in deep thought and Sailor Saturn asks, "Do you have any idea Pluto-mama?"

When the others look at Sailor Pluto, she responds, "Actually, I don't. I'm trying to think on how this could have happened, but based on what I know about vampires…"

TK asks, "Wait! Hold up! Are you saying vampires, other than vampire Digimon, are real?"

Sailor Pluto responds, with a nod, "They are, but they are less supernatural as myth and rumor would lead you to believe. Remember, the Synthisters and Nighteaters are the Japanese vampires in a way."

Tai says, "Oh, yeah."

Sailor Pluto says, "However, they are the 'cousins' of vampires that you would think about seeing them in horror movies and such, but they are a mixture of fact and myth as well as rumor. But based on what I know about them, I can't see how Sailor Celestial can become one and I know that her family tree…"

When Sailor Pluto stops talking abruptly, Sailor Neptune asks, "You have an idea?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I do. It is a 'long shot', but maybe…"

Naruto then says, "Hold up! That pink haired version of Serena just vanished!" Everyone then looks to see that Tsuki has indeed 'vanished'.

Kazuto says, "It doesn't matter. Right now, I need to get Sugu to safety!" The others nod their heads in agreement and Kazuto thinks in his mind, looking at his sister, _"Sugu, what just happened with you?!"_ As our heroes and heroines prepare to leave the area and get the unconscious Sailor Celestial, Luna, and Tea to safety, they don't seem to notice a pair of mysterious bats flying around.

Well, that ends another chapter, everyone! And with what happened with Naruto? Yes, I went there! However, I felt that there was going to be complaints about plenty of the main characters, especially Naruto, being 'all powerful' and such in which I wanted to show that they aren't. Naruto gained a 'new power' and it was easily taken away by the point of a simple needle. I believe that I have shown while the main heroes and heroines are going to be powerful, it doesn't mean that their powers can't be easily taken away from them at any time and any place. Anyway, speaking of Naruto, I have an important request for you and it will determine the path of this story later on. Answer this question: Will Naruto regain his Saiyan and Super Saiyan powers or not? Please send in reviews or vote in the future poll that I have planned for this. Your votes for Naruto regaining his Saiyan powers and at the point of the story that your answer will matter, Naruto will or will not regain his Saiyan powers based on your votes. So, please send them in everyone! Your opinion matters! But no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	15. Wild, Weird, and Worlds

Okay, everyone, this is the end of the first fifteen chapter arc of this story and it has been quite a ride so far. With the start of this chapter, you must be thinking: Wait! You have Suguha/Sailor Celestial as a half-Lunarian and half-Earthling and now, you turned into a half-vampire?! And yes, it is part of the 'main storyline' as you may or may not have already read. With my **Sailor Moon** Online stories and timelines, they are ever 'evolving'. I already have the basic 'main plot' for both storylines, but that doesn't mean that I'm not thinking of brand new ideas for them. I know that this is getting real old after fifteen chapters of this, but I have to say, yet again, I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

 **Chapter 15: Wild, Weird, and Worlds**

 _ **July 19, 2025, Unknown location**_

Somewhere within Japan, we return to the mysterious seemly abandoned old house where we find the young girl with long silver hair and Gothic Lolita clothing clutching a creepy doll in her hands with another person.

This person looks to be a young man of about 21 years of age with short blue hair, golden eyes, elf-like ears, and dressed like a 'playboy'.

The young man says, "Well, this is interesting Anju."

The young girl responds, "It is and this might prove useful to us, big brother."

The young man asks, "How so?"

The young girl responds, "She is a Sailor Scout and the Sailor Soldier of Reality. You should that means that she has incredible powers, Ren."

The doll in the young girl's hands shouts out, "Yeah, playboy! That means that she could help your failure of a sister at least partially become a real vampire!"

The young man says, "That's a good point."

The young girl says, "However, we need to wait until she is alone. We are dealing with the Sailor Scouts and one of them knows us big brother."

The doll yells out, "Namely that time guardian gal!"

The young man says, with a smirk, "I have to admit that she is quite the MILF and being stuck with that kind of job can produce quite a bit a stress…"

The doll shouts out, "Hey, stupid! She's a Sailor Scout and try to get in her skirt, you won't be much of a man anymore!"

The young man tells the young girl, "Anju, tell that stupid doll of yours to calm it."

The young girl, Anju, responds, plainly, "Boogie-kun has a point, Ren. A Sailor Scout like her isn't easily 'charmed' and she will turn you to ashes."

The young man, Ren, responds, with a snort, "Whatever."

Anju then says, "I don't think Celestial is also the one to be charmed. She is a fighter."

Ren says, with a smirk, "We'll see about that." Ren then takes off from the room and the doll moves on its own to look at Anju.

The doll says, "Romeo is going to get himself killed by that girl." Anju looks at the doll with a seemly impassive look and the doll says, in a panicky voice, "I'm just saying Anju."

Anju responds, stoically, "Point taken, Boogie-kun. However, Celestial isn't the only one that I'm interested in."

The doll, Boogie, asks, confused, "Huh?" Anju, who has remained stoic through the conversation with Ren and Boogie until now, has her lips twist into a small smile.

 _ **July 20, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Within Neo Domino City, we are in Yusei's current residences within the Tops area where everyone that was present for the Shadow Game between Suguha and Camula, minus Camula and Tsuki, in the Kaiba Dome is gathered around Suguha as she groans as she slowly wakes up in a sitting position in a bed.

Suguha asks, holding her head and groggy in her tone, "What hit me?"

Yolei says, "Probably Camula and her Shadow Duel with you, Suguha." Suguha gives a confused look and she then remembers her Shadow Game with Camula the female vampire up to a certain point causing her to gasp.

Suguha yells out, "Wait! The duel! What happened?"

Mimi asks, "You don't remember what happened?"

Suguha responds, shaking her head, "No, I don't. I remember getting bit by those Vampire Lords due to her Shadow Magic or whatever and everything goes blank…No, red." Suguha asks, "What happened? Are Luna and Tea…?"

Luna and Tea step forward and Luna says, "We're okay, Suguha."

Suguha asks, curiously, "Since you're okay, does that mean that I won?"

Serena says, nervously, "You did."

Asuna asks, nervously, "Do you remember how?"

Suguha gives them a nervous look and Suguha says, nervously, "Okay, you are scaring me." Suguha says, really nervous in expression, "What happened to me? What did I do?"

Naruto says, nervously, "Well…"

Amara says, as Michelle hands Suguha her Aqua Mirror, "Your new 'shiners' should tell the tale." Suguha takes the Aqua Mirror and she gasps in pure horror as she sees that her canines have become elongated into fangs causing her to the drop the mirror onto the bed.

Suguha says, pure fear in her voice, "Oh, Kami…No…Please no…No…it can't be…" Suguha then starts to breathe rapidly as pure fear and panic is in her expression.

Kazuto grabbing onto one of Suguha's arms and he says, "Sugu, please calm down!"

Suguha yells out, in a pure panic, "Don't touch me!" Suguha then slaps Kazuto's arms and she gasps to realize what she just did in which she then starts to shed tears and cry.

Rika says, "Well, you just made your sister cry."

Kazuto says, "Hey!"

Keiko asks, concerned, "What's happening to you, Suguha?"

Suguha screams out, holding her arms in front of her face, "Don't look at me!"

Kiba says, "Kind of too late for that. Everyone saw your fangs and your blood red eyes."

Suguha gasps and Ino yells out, annoyed, "Way to go, Kiba!" Both Sakura and Ino bash Kiba on the head.

Kiba yells out, in protest, "I'm just saying!"

Ino tells Kiba, with a deadly glare, "Well, you didn't have to say it like that, dog breath!"

Kiba tells Akamaru, "Buddy, I will never get women."

Serena lowers Suguha's arms and when Suguha looks at her, Serena tells her, "Suguha, you are my sister. I'm really concerned for you. Please tell us what you know what's happening to you. Maybe we can find a way to help you."

Suguha says, weakly, "You can't…You can't help me…I'm…I'm turning into a monster…"

Kotone asks, "A monster?"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "You can't be turning into a monster because you aren't a monster, Sugu! You are my sister in two lifetimes despite us not being related that way! I'm your brother and I know you, Sugu! You will never be a monster because you are one of the greatest people that I know! And despite what you think, you are a hero! You fought against Kayaba at the end of SAO and you beat him! You ended that death game and brought us home!" Suguha looks at Kazuto and he says, "Sugu, please. Tell us what's happening to you so we can find a way to help and stop this…transformation or whatever. We need to know what you know about this. What happened to you to cause this? Maybe we can find a 'cure' or something!"

Trista thinks in her mind, _"I'm not so sure, my prince."_

After Suguha manages to calm down enough, she says, weakly, "It happened shortly after the start of SAO…about the time that I learned the truth about our 'family connection'…I was out a night…late getting home due to kendo…then some 'guy' came up to me…tried to 'sweet talk' me…thought that he was trying to…you know…or he owned some kind of brothel or something…so I brushed him off…but he attacked me…with incredible strength…and I found that he…he was a real vampire!"

There are gasps and Matt yells out, shocked, "A real vampire?!"

Tai asks, shocked, "You're kidding?"

Suguha says, with a glare, "Do I look like I'm kidding? That was the start of a time that I wish to forget!" Suguha wipes her eyes, wet with tears, and she says, "He was no joke. He was the real deal. His strength was super-human. I was completely shocked and afraid. I mean, I was being attacked by a real-life vampire. A 'thing' that you only see in horror movies, television, and even anime and manga! I tried to throw him off-balance to escape, but he was too much for me and he…he bit me right in the neck!"

When Suguha points to her neck, there are multiple gasps and Asuna says, horrified, "Oh my…"

Suguha says, continuing with an expression of pure horror, "I could feel him sucking my blood out of me. I was so afraid. A thousand thoughts raced through my mind. Was I going to die? Even worse, I remember all those myths and legends, and wondered this: Was I going to turn into a vampire too? Was I never going to see my brother again if he got out of that horrible 'death game'? And what about mom? Those last two thoughts then forced me to action and I gave it in which I managed to poke him in the hard enough to force him off in which I got my kendo stick. By some kind of stroke of luck, my kendo staff was made from bamboo that was dipped in a pool filled with a lot of spiritual power in which it hurt him…a lot. I ran for my life until I found a couple of police officers in which I told them that some otaku with a vampire fetish attacked me. What could I say? Would they believed me? And I also thought that if they did, would they kill me thinking that I would turn into a vampire? It may sound silly, but I was so afraid. They rushed me to the hospital where mom found me and she was so worried about me. I…I couldn't tell her the truth. It was so unbelievable. Soon after, the bite marks on my neck faded away."

Amara says, "However, 'strange stuff' started to happen to you."

Suguha says, nodding her head, "Yes…Sunlight started to cause me to get a headache. I mean, it wasn't burning me to death, but my head was throbbing every time that it was sunny outside. Only cloudy and rainy days that my head not beat like a drum. After that, bats start to gather around me and the weird thing is, they were listening to me. I could command bats."

Davis says, "Okay, that's weird."

Rika says, with a nod, "Sorry, Suguha, but Davis is right."

Suguha says, "No kidding, Rika."

Ken asks Trista, "If vampires are real, is that one of their 'special powers'?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes, vampires have the power to command bats especially those most related them."

Joe says, "I'm guessing the blood sucking kind like the vampire bat."

Amara says, "Obviously, Joe."

Trista says, "However, vampires have to ability to command all of those that fall in the biological order Chiroptera."

Izzy says, "Basically, every single kind of bat on the planet."

Suguha says, nervously, "Then I realized what was happening to me much to my horror. I was turning into a vampire."

Trista says, "But that's not possible." When everyone looks at Trista, Trista says, "The myth that being bitten by a vampire turns you into one of their kind was created by humans to create fear for vampire kind. It is what's known as an 'old wives tale'. While vampires can turn humans into their kind, it isn't as simple as that."

Rika asks, "How do you explain Suguha's new shiners?"

Ken asks, "And why are they only showing now?"

Cody says, looking at Suguha, "Based on what Suguha said, it is probably over two years since she was bitten."

Mina asks, nervously, "Does that mean that you…?"

Suguha yells out, irritated, "No fucking way! I never drank anyone's blood! Don't be so disgusting!"

Ami asks Trista, "You mean that the myth that a victim must drink the vampire's blood to become a vampire is true?"

Trista responds, with a nod, "Correct. And the practice has been outlawed by vampire kind since they were nearly destroyed during the late Middle Ages."

Joe asks, confused, "Nearly destroyed?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes, Joe. The vampire race was nearly destroyed by humankind in a great war between them and there were a few survivors in which they scattered to the ends of the Earth in which there actually a few in Japan."

There are looks of shock and Amara asks, "And you let these vampires roam around?"

Trista says, "They haven't upset the balance and they don't drink blood until a person is a husk. In fact, the amount that they drink from their victims is so small that a human can replace them with their own bodies naturally in which they make sure to erase the person's memory of the event not to start any trouble."

Hotaru asks, "They can erase people's minds?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes. And I believe that it is the case of the one that attack Suguha. He believed that he was going to get a meal and erase her mind. He didn't expect her to fight back and have a 'weapon' of great spiritual strength."

Lita says, with a smirk, "Basically, he wasn't expect to get beaten by a human girl."

Kazuto asks, "Then explain what's happening to my sister?"

Trista says, with a sigh, "I have a theory, but you may not like what you hear."

Suguha asks, "What is it?"

Trista says, "It is possible that Suguha's Earth family could have…a vampire ancestor."

There are gasps of shock and Suguha yells out, irritated tone in her voice, "Are you kidding me?"

Trista says, "I wish that I was my princess. And this is a rare one in a thousand chance. You see, a child of a vampire and a human is known as a dhampir or also commonly known as a daywalker since unlike typical vampires, they can walk in the daylight. They have a mixture of the vampire's strength without their weakness other than the need to 'feed', but not as much as a full vampire. The thing is they are also usually sterile."

Darien asks, "You mean that they can't have children?"

Trista says, "That's correct, Darien."

Cody says, "You said 'usually sterile'."

Trista says, with a nod, "That's right, Cody. There have been cases where dhampirs have gain children of their own and the vampire genetics become diluted by human genetics, but it doesn't mean that the 'vampire gene' doesn't jump a few generations."

Ami asks, curiously, "You mean atavism?"

Davis asks, confused, "At-what?"

Izzy responds, "Atavism, Davis. It means about genetic tendency to revert to ancestral type causing traits of a living being to revert to genetics of a distant ancestor."

Trista says, with a nod, "The best theory that I have is that when Suguha was bitten, the enzymes in a vampire's teeth, which are designed to prevent clotting of blood to allow the vampire their 'meal', triggered the vampire gene within Suguha's DNA. Most likely, the effects of that caused her mainly dormant powers to react to the changes in her body. Remember, while her 'full awakening' happen in final battle of SAO, it was the trigger to start her powers to awaken." Trista asks Suguha, "All of your 'problems' from the 'bite' stopped for a while, didn't they?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "Yeah. When I started ALO, my 'condition' just vanished. The sunlight didn't hurt my head and I couldn't control bats…"

Trista says, with a plain tone, "Your powers suppressed 'vampire gene' and I think that they were doing that for the whole time, but due your powers not being 'fully awakened' they couldn't do it on their own. Your emotional state helped in that regard."

Hotaru asks, "Her emotional state?"

Trista says, "Our hearts can grant us great power. Remember what happened in the Ruby Palace in SAO? Suguha's will and heart tapped into the deeper portions of her power and she had become the first Valkyrie Sailor Soldier in millennia."

Leo says, "I remember that! It was so incredible! She kicked butt!"

Suguha gives a slight blush of embarrassment and Luna says, with a sigh, "Oh, Leo…"

Ami says, "Basically, Suguha's still awakening powers tried to contain the 'vampirism' coming out, but it only fully contained it when her heart was giving enough positive emotions that her powers were able to."

Trista says, with a nod, "That's my theory yes." Trista tells Suguha, "However, the seal on it has become weaker probably because of the ever-growing darkness inside of your heart until Camula pushed you to your emotional limits causing it to break."

Suguha says, shaking her head in disbelief, "No way! It can't be! Are you saying that I had a 'monster' in me all along? It can't be true!"

Trista tells Suguha, "Princess, it is the only theory that could come close to working based on my knowledge of vampires."

Davis says, "Well, isn't there any way to get rid of those 'shiners' in her mouth? I mean, she managed to get 'suppress' this 'thing' before right? She could do it again."

Gatomon says, "I don't think that it is going to be that easy, Davis."

Kari says, with a solemn tone, "I have to agree with Gatomon."

Suguha says, the tears starting to flow from her eyes, "Not again! I can't go through this again! I don't want to be that person again!"

Asuna asks, curiously, "That person?"

Suguha lowers her head and Kazuto gently makes Suguha look at him in which he tells her, "Sugu, you aren't alone in whatever you are going through this time. We're here for you. You must have been going through a lot while I was trapped in SAO before you got there."

Suguha responds, with a nod, "No joke, big brother. I already said that VRMMO were nothing, but a target of anger and hate for me…What I didn't say…What I was so ashamed to say…the hatred nearly consumed me…I nearly became a monster…I was so confused…after mom told me about the truth of our 'family relation'…scared about never seeing you again other than a corpse…and what was happening to me…and angry and bitter inside…against VRMMO…against the world…I lost in the darkness…I'm so afraid…"

Kazuto tells Suguha, reassuringly, "I know, Sugu, but you aren't alone. You have all of us. We're here for you and we will help you through this. It doesn't matter if you are human or not. You are still my sister and I'll always be here for you." Suguha then hugs her brother and starts to cry in which plenty of the others can't help themselves, but to smile at this warm scene.

Kotone asks, concerned, "Is there anything that we can do to help her?"

Ken says, "Not sure, Kotone."

However, Serena thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Is what's happening to Suguha also a representation of what's happening to me? Is there a 'monster' living inside of me? A darkness ready to overwhelm and turn me into a 'monster' too?"_ Darien, through their 'link', can feel his beloved's 'distress' and can't help to be concerned for her.

 _ **July 20, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District, Tsuki, Sailor Moon's XYZ Dimension counterpart, is looking at her Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ monster card with an intense look.

Tsuki thinks in her mind, _"What are you Dark Rebellion? I know that you aren't any ordinary card. Pyro…My Pyro already told me this card isn't any ordinary card. First, you react to that weirdo Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and now, the Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. I can tell that they are similar to you and now, you have given at least a part of your power to probably this world's version of Kata's and my sister: This world's version of Sailor Celestial. What is going on? And what is going on with her? What is that darkness that I felt from her and why in the heck did she have fangs?!"_

Just then a male voice says, "Tsuki."

Tsuki yelps as she looks at Kata and she yells out, annoyed, "Don't do that!"

Kata tells Tsuki, "Old habit, Tsuki."

Tsuki says, with a pout, "I know, but it is still annoying, bro."

Kata tells Tsuki, "Are you okay?"

Tsuki responds, with a nod, "Yeah, I am."

Kata tells Tsuki, "I know you better than that. You are confused."

Tsuki retorts, with a sigh, "Geez, you know me too well."

Kata responds, "We're family."

Tsuki says, with a smirk, "There are plenty with the others that could disagree on that one."

Kata retorts, "Funny, Tsuki."

Tsuki says, with a sigh, "Let's just say that I've got questions on what my dragon really is." Kata gives a look of confusion as he and Tsuki look at her XYZ monster card and can't help to wonder.

 _ **July 20, 2025, MIST facility**_

Within the MIST facility, Nagato is within an examination room with Konan in which he gets on his Akatsuki cloak as Rig and Donovan enter the room.

Donovan asks, "I take that you are liking your new body?"

Nagato says, plainly, "Yes, Donovan-san. I have felt better than I have in years."

Rig says, with a smirk, "Well, you know that those new beauties in those sockets of yours aren't the original eyes of Madara Uchiha, so, the statue is out of your control."

Nagato responds, "I'll remember that." Nagato and Konan walk while Rig and Donovan look at the doctors that did the examination in which they nod their heads.

Some distance away from Rig and Donovan, Konan asks Nagato, "You can't trust them?"

Nagato responds, "I don't, Konan."

Konan asks Nagato, "What will you do now?"

Nagato tells Konan, "I don't accepting Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the heir of the Six Path Sage even if he is the reincarnation of the Sage's younger son. He must prove that to me."

Konan responds, shocked, "Nagato, you can't be thinking of continuing the plan! It was a lie! Our whole lies under Obito Uchiha was a lie!"

Nagato stares at Konan intensely and he says, "I know, Konan. However, as I said, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze must prove that he is the 'chosen one' to me and I will test him."

Konan asks, "What about the rest of the Akatsuki?"

Nagato says, "They mean nothing to me, Konan. We are the Akatsuki. The one true Akatsuki." Konan nods her head as she takes off with Nagato and wondering what he plans to do.

 _ **July 20, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Back to Tops area, there is a figure in the tops area watching Yusei's residence from a nearby building in which he says, in a familiar male voice, "Now, this is a twist that even I haven't foreseen." When the figure looks to see several strange bats flying around, the figure says, "I am not surprised that 'they' would be interested in her. They may prove a bit useful." The figure then takes out what looks like the Millennium Rod and it glow in which the figure says, "Normally, even the powers of the Millennium Rod won't be enough, but it serves only as an amplification needed for what I want to do." Soon after, the skies in Neo Domino City become pitch black and he says, "Let's see if they will take my 'gift'."

Within Yusei's residences, those inside, minus Suguha, look outside and Mimi says, curiously, "That's strange."

Tai says, with a suspicious glare, "And unnatural to me."

Raye says, "You're right, Tai. It is unnatural."

Amara says, "Someone just covered the city in darkness."

There are gasps, the Millennium Puzzle glows, and after Yugi 'turns' into Atem, Atem says, "I can feel it too. I sense the power of a Millennium Item."

There are looks of shock and Tea asks, "Are you sure?"

Atem responds, "I'm sure, Tea. However, the item alone isn't responsible. Someone is using it as an 'amplifier' to cover the city and more in darkness. For what reason, I don't know."

Kari says, "And I'm not getting a weird feeling by it."

Gatomon asks Kari, "You're not?"

Kari responds, shaking her head, "As the Digidestined of Light, I would be able to sense something."

Davis says, "Well, they have gotten our attention."

Matt says, "And that means that we need to be on guard."

TK says, "If someone wants to make the city go pitch black for a reason, we have got to be careful."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "How is your sister doing Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "She's okay for the moment. She is sleeping peacefully."

Raye tells Mina and Rika, "And don't get into anything involving how vampires sleep in the day and 'up and about' at night, you two."

Mina and Rika yell out in unison, annoyed, "Hey!"

Keiko asks, "Is there anything that we can do?"

Shion says, "If what Trista says is true, Suguha isn't infected with any disease. This is part of her DNA."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "And there is also another question in my mind."

Asuna asks, curiously, "What question?"

Amara responds, "Does this come from Suguha's Earthling father or her Earthling mother?"

Kotone says, "Wait! If Kazuto's mother is actually her aunt and the sister to Suguha's mother…"

Plenty of the others look at Kazuto and he says, "I could have the same dormant gene inside of me."

There are plenty looks of shock and Crow says, sarcastically, "That's encouraging."

Akiza says, annoyed, "Crow!"

Asuna tells Kazuto, putting her hand on his hand, "It doesn't matter what's inside of your body. You are still you as Suguha is still Suguha."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Thanks, Asuna."

Keiko says, "That's right! You are still you even if you get a pair of scary fangs." Rika punches Keiko gently on her shoulder and she says, nervously, "Oops!" On the meanwhile, inside of guest bedroom that Suguha is in, she is asleep, but our Sailor Scout of Reality isn't getting any good sleep. We can see tossing and turning in her sleep as she is having a nightmare where she find herself what looks like the Moon Palace.

Suguha asks, confused, "Where am I?" Just then she hears a yell and she looks to see Sachi grabbed from behind by some figure.

Sachi yells out, "Let me go!"

Suguha goes over and she yells out, strongly, "Sachi!"

Sachi asks, confused, "Suguha-san?"

Suguha tells the figure, "Let her go right now!"

The figure says, in an eerie familiar female voice, "I was wondering when you would come Sugu."

Suguha asks, "Who are you?"

The figure responds, with a dark sly tone, "Don't you recognize me?"

Suguha asks, strongly, "Why should I know?"

The figure replies, with a dark sly tone, "That's because…" The figure is then revealed to be a duplicate of Suguha expect she has blood red slit-like eyes and fang-like canines and 'vampire Suguha' says, with an evil smile, "I am you, Sugu."

Suguha says, shocked, "No…"

'Dark Suguha' responds, with a wicked smirk, "And yet, I'm here." Sachi then bashes 'Dark Suguha', shocking her enough to let go of Sachi, and Sachi goes over to Suguha.

Sachi asks Suguha, "What's…?"

'Dark Suguha' replies, "Simple. I am the monster that lives inside of Suguha."

Suguha yells out, in disbelief, "No, it's not true!"

'Dark Suguha' responds, "I am you! But I am also the living embodiment of the darkness of you and those other three souls that live inside of you including Sachi!"

Sachi asks, "What?"

'Dark Suguha' yells out, "And now, I feast!" 'Dark Suguha' prepares to attack Suguha and Sachi and they scream out in which Suguha wakes up in a cold sweat.

Suguha gets to a sitting position and she says, weakly, "Just a nightmare…Just a…" However, she looks to find Ren looking over her and she freezes in which she tries to scream and go for her broach which is nearby, but Ren knocks her out in he grabs Suguha and her broach as he goes to the large window in the room. Outside, the others are all assembled together and Hinata has a concerned look on her face.

Hinata asks, "Will Suguha be okay?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "I'm sure that she will be just fine. She is a tough girl."

Sakura says, "Tough, yes. Being pushed to her limits: No damn kidding!"

Amara says, "I've got to agree. Our young princess is being pushed to her emotional and mental limits."

Serena thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Not like I'm in any better shape than she is."_ Just then Serena and Kazuto get a 'bad feeling' in which they leap and run towards the room that Suguha is supposed to be sleeping in.

Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun?" Kazuto and Serena run up to the door and find that it is locked.

Serena yells out, "The door is locked!"

The others immediately focus on them and Yusei asks, "Are you sure?"

Kazuto tries to open the door, he can't, and he yells out, pounding on the door, "Sugu! Are you all right? Sugu?!" Unable to get a reply, Kazuto had enough in which he kicks down the door and Serena and Kazuto are shocked to find Suguha and her broach gone with large window wide open.

Serena shouts out, shocked, "She's gone!" Immediately, the others flies in and they look to see that Suguha and her broach are missing.

Hotaru says, "Her transformation broach is missing."

Lita asks, "Did she wake up and leave?"

Keiko says, "I hope that Suguha didn't run off."

Shino says, "She was in a bad metal state."

Kiba sniffs the air and he says, "I don't think so. Someone else other than us was in the room."

The others look at Kiba and Sakura asks, "Are you sure?"

Kiba looks at Akamaru, the ninja canine nods his head, and Kiba says, "Akamaru smells it too. There is another scent. It wasn't here too long ago and it isn't one of us. She's been kidnapped."

The others gasp and Kotone asks, "Kidnapped? By whom?"

Raye responds, "Take your pick, Kotone."

Rika says, "With so many enemies, it could have been anyone."

Kiba says, "There is something else. Whoever it was, he or she wasn't human."

There are looks of surprise and Ino asks, "What do you mean 'not human'?"

Kiba responds, "It is exactly as I said. It smells… kind of like what that girl started to smell like when her aura went 'all vampire'."

Mimi asks, a bit nervously, "Wait! Does that mean…?"

Kakashi says, "It sounds like someone or something has taken an interest in Suguha."

Kazuto bashes his fist against the wall and he says, "Damn it!"

Rika says, "Hey, Kirito. Keiko is here."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "I know that you and Serena-chan are worried, but we will get her back."

Trista says, with a deadly serious expression, "And I think that I know where to look."

Everyone looks at Trista and Hotaru asks, "You do Trista-mama?"

Trista responds, with a nod, "I do, Firefly. Everyone follow me and stay close to me. We are going to go what you would believe is the 'supernatural'." As Trista heads off, the others start to follow her.

Matt says, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Tai says, "I don't either, Matt, but Suguha is one of us. She risked her life to bring her brother home and fought beside us in which she risked her life again and again especially against that jerk, Kayaba. She is an SAO survivor like we are and we can't abandon one of our own like we would never abandon each other as Digidestined."

TK says, with a nod, "I agree, Tai."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Kari says, "Same here."

Davis says, with a grin, "You know it!"

Davis gives a 'thumbs up' to Kazuto and he says, with a smile, "Thank you." Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"We're coming Sugu. And I…We're not going to let anything happen to you!"_

 _ **July 20, 2025, Unknown mansion**_

Within the unknown mansion, a tied up Suguha is unceremoniously dropped in front of Anju with her arms and legs bound by what looks like groups of bats.

Suguha yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Anju tells Suguha, "Welcome, Suguha-san…Or do you prefer Sailor Celestial instead?"

Suguha gives a gasp of shock and she asks, "Who are you?'

Anju responds, "I am Anju Maaka." Anju says, plainly while motioning to Ren, "And this is my older brother, Ren." Anju says, motioning to the doll, Boogie, "And this is Boogie."

Boogie responds, "Nice to meet you, sweet stuff."

Suguha yells out, "It talked!" Suguha then says, looking at it, "That's not an ordinary doll."

Anju says, "I'm not surprised that you sensed it, Suguha-san."

Suguha asks, "What do you want with me?"

Anju says, "We want to talk to you…Vampires to half-vampire." Suguha's eyes widen and when she sees Ren, she notices his fangs and she yelps.

Suguha says, "You're vampires!"

Boogie says, sarcastically, "My, aren't you the smart one? No duh that they are vampires!" Boogie says, with a sly tone, "But then again, you are calling the kettle black."

Suguha responds, with a snarl, "I'm a human!"

Boogie says, with a nasty sarcastic tone, "Those little shiners in your mouth say otherwise, little girl."

Anju tells Boogie, "Be quiet, Boogie-kun."

Boogie yelps and Suguha asks, strongly, "What do you want with me?"

Ren responds, with a sly smirk, "It is more like what we can do with you, cutie."

Suguha thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Cutie?"_ Suguha winches from the 'hungry' look in Ren's eyes and Suguha thinks, nervously, _"Ugh! Something tells me that he thinks girls are more than 'food'."_

Anju tells Ren, "Please big brother. Not right now."

Ren responds, with an annoyed tone, "Fine. If we do it my way, she would be eating out of the palm of our hands."

Anju replies, stoically, "More like she would bite your hand off and kick in the area that you like to use more than your fangs, big brother." Ren glares at Anju while Suguha looks for her broach and Anju asks, holding Suguha's transformation broach, "Looking for this?"

Suguha gasps and she yells out, "Give me that!" She tries to get to her feet, but she just ends up on the floor on her stomach.

Ren says, with a smirk, "Don't count on it, cutie."

Anju says, "Her brother, sister, and friends will be coming here. She is a Sailor Scouts and Sailor Pluto is one of them."

Ren says, "Crap! She met our family before!"

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Sailor Pluto knows vampires?!"_

Anju says, "I'll go and face them."

Ren yells out, "No way! Even a full awakened vampire doesn't stand a chance against a Sailor Scout, Anju!"

Boogie says, "No duh, genius! You think Anju is going to face them in combat in the regular fashion? Don't be a dummy!"

Anju says, "Be silent, Boogie-kun." When the talking doll is silent, Anju goes over a table, puts the broach down, and takes out a pitch black Neo Domino City Duel Disk with a dueling deck inside. Anju says, "I have developed a new barrier that not even Pluto can break and if they wish to fight, they will have to go by via my rules as well as this." Anju then displays a strange XYZ monster card in which Ren's eyes widen.

Ren asks, "Where did you get that card?"

Anju responds, "I found it."

Ren asks, confused, "You found it?"

Anju says, "Big brother, please watch her as I prepare to face down her family and friends. Be careful of her. She is half-vampire and we don't which our powers that she has."

Ren responds, "Whatever." Anju then walks out as Suguha looks up to see her broach on the table in which her arms and legs are bound by the bats while she looks nervously Ren, who looks at her with a smirk on his face.

( **Later on; Outside of the unknown mansion** )

Just outside of the unknown mansion, our heroes and heroines are going down a dark abandoned road with Trista leading the way.

Raye says, "I sense a dark aura around here."

Amara says, "It isn't negative, but it is a dark aura."

Trista says, "Dark mysticism, Amara. Illusion magic to make sure that they aren't found."

Darien says, "We are dealing with vampires."

Trista says, "Vampires aren't as supernatural as humans make them out to be, Darien-dono."

Kazuto says, "Well, it doesn't matter what they are. They have my sister."

Serena tells Kazuto, "Hold on, Kazuto. She is my sister too and I want her back, but we can't rush in there. If there is some kind of 'illusion barrier', we are going to go around in a circle unless we dispel it."

Trista says, bringing out her Garnet Rod, "Already done, princess." Soon after, the illusion magic barrier is dispelled and the way to old mansion is revealed.

Mimi says, nervously, "Creepy."

Yolei says, nervously, "We're dealing with vampires, Mimi. They are creepy."

Palmon says, "You said it, Mimi."

Gatomon says, "Reminds me of Myotismon and I really don't like that guy."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Patamon says, "Yeah, we know the feeling." The group ventures forward until they are in front of the house where Anju, with Boogie in her arms and the black Neo Domino City duel disk with dueling deck inside, is waiting for them.

Cody asks, "Who is that?"

Joe asks, "What's a little girl doing here?"

Trista says, "She isn't an ordinary girl, Joe. She is a vampire and her name is Anju Maaka."

Keiko asks, surprised, "She's a vampire?"

Kotone says, amazed, "She looks human."

Trista responds, "She isn't an adult vampire. Vampire young, until they are teenagers, can actually go out into the sun and look and do things like any human child or teenager. However, as they grow, they gain their vampire attributes in which when they drink blood for the first time, they are complete adult vampires and can't go out into the sun anymore."

Davis says, his eyes widening, "That's new to my ears."

Anju says, "Greeting, Sailor Pluto."

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "Where is my sister?"

Anju responds, "She is safe for now, but I can't permit you inside." Just then a legion of bats appears and a light blood red barrier appears around the house in which Anju says, "A special barrier designed against even you, Sailor Pluto."

Trista yells out, demandingly, "What is the meaning of my princess' kidnapping, Maaka-san?"

Anju replies, stoically, "I need her for something. If you wish to get her back, you will have to do it this way." Anju displays her duel disk and she says, "And if you were thinking of using force, my brother is with Sailor Celestial and she is without her powers. If anything happens to me…"

Raye says, sternly, "Oh, yeah…"

Trista says, "Don't! Ren Maaka will do what it takes to protect his family especially his younger sisters."

Rika asks, curiously, "Sisters?"

Davis says, strongly, "Fine, you little vamp! We'll duel you!"

Anju says, pointing to Kazuto, "No, he will duel me."

Asuna asks, shocked, "Kirito-kun?"

Anju says, "It is his sister. Let us see if he truly cares about her."

That got to Kazuto and Kazuto says, "I need a duel disk."

Rika says, "Hey, whoa!"

Tai tells Rika, holding out his hands, "Don't, Rika. This is a matter of family."

Matt tells Tai, "You should know with Kari."

Tai clears his throat and Serena says, taking out her duel disk from her sub-space, "Use mine, Kazuto."

Kazuto takes Serena's duel disk and he says, "Thank you, Serena." Kazuto attaches Serena's duel disk to his left wrist, inserts his dueling deck, and the 'blade' of the duel disk, containing the Monster and Pendulum Zones, appears.

Anju says, "Interesting." Anju activates her own duel disk, both Kazuto's and Anju's decks are shuffled, and after their duel disks display 4000 life-points, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Kazuto and Anju say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Kazuto: 4000

Anju: 4000

Kazuto uses his left hand to take out Suguha's crystal pendulum and he thinks, _"I'm here, Sugu. Give me strength."_ Kazuto ties it around his wrist while Anju prepares to start off the duel.

Anju says, "I'll start off this duel." Anju tells Boogie, "Boogie, draw."

Boogie yells out, "You got it, Anju!"

Plenty of the others are surprised and Keiko says, shocked, "The doll talked!"

Raye says, "That's not any ordinary doll. A wicked spirit is inside of that thing!"

Lita asks, a bit nervously, "A wicked spirit?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Yep."

Yolei says, nervously, "Oh, great."

Anju says, "Boogie-kun, play Call of the Mummy." Boogie puts one card into the spell/trap slot and the projection of Call of the Mummy continuous spell card appears on Anju's field and Anju says, "This card allows me to play one zombie monster from my hand as long as I have no monsters on my field." Anju says, "I use it to play Skull Flame from my hand." Boogie puts one card on Anju's duel disk and Skull Flame (2600/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Matt says, "That's not good."

Cody says, "No, it isn't. She has a high level monster out on the field."

Anju says, as Boogie puts another card on Anju's duel disk, "I also play my Zombie Werewolf in attack mode as well." Just then Zombie Werewolf (1200/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Anju says, as Boogie puts two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Two cards face-down and turn is ended."

Boogie says, "Now, little man, let's see if you are good enough to save your cutie pie sister. I'm willing to bet that he has his way with her."

Kazuto asks, angrily, "What?"

Anju tells Boogie, "Be silent, Boogie." Boogie yelps and Anju says, "Ren isn't that kind of a vampire, but he is a 'Casanova' in which he drinks only the blood of lovely female humans and as Boogie-kun says, your sister is cute."

Kari says, with a sweat drop, "Okay, TMI."

Anju says, with a rare sly smile, "However, do you really care about your sister? She is a monster like me after all."

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "Sugu is nothing like you or your family!"

Raye says, "Calm down, Kazuto!"

Amara says, "This little girl, vampire or not, is smart. She is using psychological tactics against him."

Davis says, "Basically, messing with Kazuto's head."

Rika says, with a sigh, "And doing a good job. If anything, Serena, Kazuto, and Suguha are quite the emotional type."

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Be careful, Kirito-kun…"_

Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since my opponent has two monsters out on the field, I can play my Power Invader without using another monster!" Soon after, Power Invader (2200/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Boogie says, "That overgrown muscle head can't compete with Skull Flame!"

Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Double Summon and I can add another monster to my field this turn." Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And I choose my Sword Master!" Just then Sword Master (1200/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, "I tune my Sword Master with my Power Invader!" Sword Master turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Sword Master making him become transparent and then a column of light appears on the field. Kazuto then shouts out, " _Rend the obsidian darkness, scorch heaven and earth! Isolated absolute king! Synchro Summon!_ " Kazuto puts a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he yells out, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, let's get Sugu back!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, "Now, I can destroy all attacking monsters on the field! Crimson Flare!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend then destroys Skull Flame and Zombie Werewolf in a burst of flames.

Boogie yells out, stunned, "Hey, no fair!"

Kazuto responds, "This is so fair! Normally, I wouldn't attack an innocent girl…but you are not an innocent girl despite you looking like one! Red Dragon, Absolute Power Judgment!"

Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a power fireball at Anju, but she says, stoically, "Trap activate: Waboku." Boogie pushes a button on Anju's disk and one of her face-down cards is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Anju says, "All battle damage to me this turn is negated." A trio of muses appears and create a barrier to protect Anju from Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's attack.

Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Boogie draws a card and Anju says, "My turn." Boogie puts the card into the spell/trap slots and she says, "Pot of Greed. I draw two cards." Boogie draws two cards and Anju says, plainly, "You have fallen into my trap as planned."

Kazuto asks, "What?"

Boogie puts a card on Anju's disk and she says, "Due to ability of my Call of the Mummy, I play Erebus the Underworld Monarch." Erebus the Underworld Monarch (2800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Boogie says, pushing a button on Anju's disk, "Then I activate my Call of the Haunted next." Anju's other face-down card is revealed to be Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Anju says, "With it, I revive my Skull Flame." Skull Flame (2600/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Lita says, "Her monsters aren't as powerful as Kazuto's monster!"

Anju says, with a rare sly smile, "But they are both level eight monsters."

Just then Kazuto gasps and he says, "You were going from an XYZ summoning!"

Boogie says, with an evil sly tone, "That's right, pretty boy! And you just gave Anju what she needed!"

Anju says, as Boogie puts one card into the spell/trap slots, "But first, I activate my Color Replication spell card! Now, my Skull Flame is treated as a Dark monster just like my Erebus." Anju then says, stoically, "I overlay my Skull Flame and my Erebus to build the Overlay Network." Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex as an XYZ monster card comes out of Anju's Extra Deck and Boogie puts it on her duel disk over both monster cards of Skull Flame and Erebus in which Anju says, "Now, come forth: Number Twenty-Two: Zombiestein." Out of the vortex, Number 22: Zombiestein (4500/1000), a giant Frankenstein monster with a hood covering its head with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei yells out, stunned, "What the heck is that?"

Hawkmon says, "Big trouble, Yolei."

Anju says, "Zombiestein, attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend."

With one punch, the Frankenstein monster bashes Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and it shatters in which Kazuto says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my Defense Draw!" Kazuto's face-down card is revealed to be Defense Draw trap card in which Kazuto says, drawing a card, "I take no damage and I draw a card."

Anju says, as Boogie puts one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Spell Sanctuary card. As long as this card remains on the field, all face-down spell cards are treated as Quick-Play spell cards and we get one spell card from our decks." A card comes out of Kazuto's and Anju's decks each and they put them into their hands in which Boogie puts the card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my card: Card of Demise. I draw until I have five cards, but I lose my hand in five turns, however, this duel will end before then."

As Anju draws five cards, Kazuto says, with a glare, "We'll see."

Anju responds, "Turn over."

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate Monster Reborn and revived my Duel Dragon!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) returns to the field in attack mode and Kazuto yells out, "And now, I activate his ability and destroy your monster! Crimson Fire!"

As Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes its flames, Anju says, "I activate Zombiestein's ability. By removing an Overlay Unit and discarding one card from my hand, I can switch him into defense mode and your monster's special abilities are negated." Zombiestein absorbs one of its Overlay Units as Anju discards a card while Boogie sends one of her cards in her hand into the graveyard slot causing Zombiestein to switch from attack to defense mode as the wave of flames is negated.

Kazuto yells out, "True, but your monster has less defense points than my dragon and you have no spell or trap cards, so, I attack!"

Serena says, concerned, "Wait, Kazuto!" However, it is too late as Hot Red Dragon Archfiend attacks Zombiestein, but the attack doesn't do a thing.

Kazuto asks, "What?"

Anju responds, "Number monsters can only be destroyed in battle by other Number monsters which your Synchro monster is not."

Serena says, "It's true, Kazuto! I checked the Number cards that I found and gotten! It's on the card text."

Kazuto says, with a snarl, "Just great."

Rika says, "He is losing his focus."

Kazuto says, "I…end my turn."

Boogie draws a card from Anju's deck and she says, in her classic stoic tone, "My move. I switch my Number from defense back to attack mode." Zombiestein switches from defense mode back to attack mode and Boogie puts a card into the spell/trap slots causing Anju to say, "I also activate an equip spell: XYZ Unit. This spell gives an XYZ monster two hundred attack points times its rank." Zombiestein goes from 4500/1000 to 6100/1000 and Anju says, stoically, "Attack with Zombie Fist." Zombiestein slams his fist into Hot Red Dragon Archfiend and it roars as it is destroyed in a strong explosion throwing Kazuto the ground and costing him 3100 life-points.

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun!"

Boogie puts one card into the spell/trap slots and Anju says, plainly, "One card face-down and end turn."

Current Score:

Kazuto: 900

Anju: 4000

Boogie says, in a taunting tone, "Is that really all you have, kid? You want your precious sister back so badly and yet, you are doing so poor! Some big brother you are!"

Keiko says, "Don't listen to that…doll, Kirito…Kazuto! You can do it!"

Tai says, "You can't give up, bro! Your sister is counting on you!"

Boogie responds, "Oh, really? Does she really need you? I mean, look at her! She is a big bad and kick ass Sailor Scout! We only got her because we got the drop on her! She is out there fighting the big bad of the bad super-villains and such and what are you doing?! Cheering her on from the sidelines! Ha! Some brother! We know all about you and Sword Art Online! Just because you survived that death game, you think that you are 'tough stuff', huh? Well, it makes me wonder: Who was the one that won that 'death game'?" Those words strike Kazuto at the core and he thinks about what happened during the final battle of SAO at the Ruby Palace with the battle between Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Could that possessed doll be right? Sugu is the Sailor Scout fighting all of the dangers and I can only watch from the sidelines. And I wasn't the one that defeated Sword Art Online and beat the true final boss of Aincrad. It was Sugu. Sugu was the one that fought Kayaba. She was the one that nearly died in that horrible fight while I watched from the sidelines as she flew higher and gave it her all to beat Kayaba to set us free as well as put SAO to bed at least at that time. They call me a hero of SAO, but I'm not a hero. Sugu is the hero. She is the one that beat Kayaba at the Ruby Palace for everyone's sake."_

Amara says, "Oh, boy. He is losing confidence in himself."

Raye says, "He's majorly doubting himself."

Serena yells out, upon hearing Raye's words, "Kazuto, believe in yourself! Suguha does! We all do!" However, it doesn't look like Kazuto can hear Serena as doubt starts to fill and cloud Kazuto's mind.

( **Inside of the mansion** )

Within the mansion, a tied up Suguha is struggling to get herself lose when she gets a vision of Kazuto and his duel with Anju coming into her mind.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"What was that?"_

Sachi's voice responds, **"It's Kirito! He needs help!"**

Suguha thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Sachi?"_

Sachi responds, **"Kirito is losing hope. He needs our help."**

Suguha responds, **"What can I do Sachi?"**

Sachi replies, **"You are the Sailor Scout of Reality, Suguha. You are only limited to your heart and will, Suguha. Please, your brother needs you."** Suguha isn't sure, but she decides to believe in herself in which she closes his eyes and then her sigil appears on her forehead causing it to glow.

Ren, who is in the room, sees this and he yells out, "Hey, what's going on?" Just then light causes Ren some discomfort in which he runs out of the room.

( **Back outside** )

Returning outside of the mansion, Kazuto, his confidence failing him, is looking at the cards in his hand while others are on the sideline with Anju staring down at him.

Anju asks, plainly, "So, you are surrendering?"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Anju!" Everyone then looks to see two figures appear nearby them.

The first one looks to be a middle aged male with deep brown hair, brown eyes, brown mustache, pointed beard, elf-like ears, and wearing a business suit.

The second one looks to be a lovely woman with silver hair, golden/golden-brown eyes, blood red colored lips, large yellow ball earrings, and wearing a blood red formal dress that hugs her shapely body.

Our heroes and heroines then notice that they have fangs and Joe says, nervously, "Oh, boy. I think that we have met the family."

The female vampire asks Anju, "What is going on here Anju?"

Trista says, stepping forwarding and bring out her Garnet Rod, "Maybe I should be asking the same question Calera Marker."

The two vampires gasps and the male one asks, nervously, "Sailor Pluto? What…What are you doing here?"

Trista responds, "Wondering why your young daughter kidnapped one of my two princesses."

The female vampire asks, "What?"

Anju responds, plainly, "I had brother kidnap Sailor Celestial for me."

The two adult vampires shout out in unison, "What?"

TK says, "I'm getting that mommy and daddy weren't in on this."

Matt says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'm getting that same feeling."

The female vampire shouts out, "Have you gone completely insane Anju?"

Anju responds, plainly, "This is for my sister, mother." A lot of the others are surprised, but then Suguha's crystal pendulum starts to glow.

Kotone asks, "What's going on?"

Asuna says, amazed, "Suguha's crystal pendulum!"

Kazuto looks at it and Suguha's voice booms, **"Big brother, don't you dare give up!"**

Kazuto gasps and he thinks in his mind, _"Sugu?!"_

Kazuto looks around and Suguha's voice responds, **"Kazuto, you can't just surrender. You never gave up in SAO and you can't give up now! You can't let a game beat you!"**

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu! Where are you?"

Naruto says, "I think that the pressure got to him."

Raye says, "No! Suguha is telepathically communicating with Kazuto!"

There are multiple gasps and Serena asks, "She is?"

Kari asks, "But how?"

Amara says, "We are talking about the Sailor Scout of Reality here."

Suguha's voice booms out in Kazuto's mind, **"Kazuto, you can't let yourself be beaten by a game. You beat that rotten death game…"**

Kazuto responds, solemnly, "I didn't beat SAO, Sugu. You beat it. Despite it being part of Kayaba's design, you beat SAO. You were the one that freed us all. I'm not…"

Suguha retorts, **"Don't you dare say that, Kazuto. You are a hero! Where would Asuna, Keiko, Lisbeth, Strea, and Kotone would be without Serena AND you?! You are their hero! You can't let them down! You can't me down! If you give up now, you soil the memory of all those that died in SAO! Never forget, big brother!"** Kazuto then remembers everything that happened in Sword Art Online from start to finish and while there are lots of horrible memories, there are also plenty of ones that give him strength in which a tear comes down his eye and a determined look comes on his face. Just then the cards in his deck glow and Suguha says, **"No matter what, you have all of us with you. Now, get out there and win!"**

Kazuto thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"Thank you, Sugu. Thank you for reminding me what I fought…What I'm still fighting for!"_ Kazuto glances at his friends/comrades/family and he says, looking at Anju, "I'm not surrendering Sugu to you or anyone."

Anju says, "Then draw your card and face your fate."

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Kazuto draws two cards from his deck, puts one card into the main slot, and he says, "And then I activate my Heavy Storm and all spell and traps are now destroyed!" Just then a huge storm comes onto the field and destroys Call of the Mummy and Spell Sanctuary continuous spell cards as well as Anju's face-down card.

Anju says, "My face-down card was Zombie Bed and its effect activates in which I revive Zombie Werewolf." Soon after, Zombie Werewolf (1200/1200) returns to the field in attack mode.

Kazuto says, putting one more card into his disk's main slot, "It won't matter with my Overlay Penalty spell card! By cutting my life-points in half, all XYZ monsters with Overlay Units are automatically destroyed, but it can be stopped by using one Overlay Unit on each XYZ monster, however, both of us get a new card if that XYZ monster is saved in this fashion!"

Anju says, "I use Zombiestein's final Overlay Unit to save it." Zombiestein's final Overlay Unit vanishes in which Anju and Kazuto draw a card.

Kazuto says, putting another card into main slot of his disk, "I activate my Card of Burial Magic! I remove my Pot of Greed, Heavy Storm, and Overlay Penalty spell cards from play and draw two more cards." Said spell cards are removed from Kazuto's graveyard slot, he puts them in his pocket, and he draws two more cards from his deck. Kazuto says, putting yet another card into the main slot, "Then I play Magic of a Different Dimension! I can play one spell card removed from play, but my opponent gains two new cards!" Anju draws two cards and Kazuto says, drawing two cards, "And I choose Pot of Greed!" Kazuto says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "And now, I set scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale!" Kazuto puts the said cards on Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors in the monster card zones while both monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Stargazer and the number 8 below Timegazer.

There are gasps and Davis yells out, "How did he get those cards?"

Amara says, with a serious tone, "It's Suguha! She somehow lent Kazuto her power!"

As Suguha's crystal pendulum appears between the two monsters and swings between them, Kazuto yells out, "Okay, crystal pendulum time to swing into action! Pendulum Summon!" Kazuto puts three cards on his duel disk and he says, "Let's go, Twin-Sword Marauder! Timesword Magician! And tuner monster, Attack Gainer!" A circle appears and out of that circle, three lights come from it that turn into Twin-Sword Marauder (1600/1000), Timesword Magician (1400/0), a small warrior-like spellcaster monster, and Attack Gainer (0/0) appear on the field in attack mode. Kazuto shouts out, "I tune my Attack Gainer with Twin-Sword Marauder and Timesword Magician!" Attack Gainer turns into star that surrounds Twin-Sword Marauder and Timesword Magician making them become transparent and causing a column of light to appear on the field. As Kazuto's Extra Deck causing a Synchro Monster card to come out, he says, " _Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon!_ " Kazuto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Time to get my sister back, Enlightenment Paladin!" Out of the light, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Boogie asks, "What kind of trick is this?"

Kazuto yells out, "Enlightenment Paladin's ability activates and I regain one spell card from my graveyard!" A card comes out of Kazuto's graveyard slot and he says, "I also activate Attack Gainer's ability and one monster on your field lose one thousand attack points due to him being used in a Synchro!" Zombiestein goes from 4500/1000 to 3500/1000 and Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot, "And now, I activate the card that I just brought back: Monster Reborn! And I revive Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Soon after, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500) returns to the field in attack mode.

Mina says, excitedly, "And since that overgrown zombie has no Overlay Units, Hot Red is about to turn up the heat!"

Lita says, "But he'll destroy Kazuto's monsters too since Paladin is in attack mode!"

Kazuto says, putting the last card in his hand into the main slot of his duel disk, "And I activate my Gift of the Martyr spell card! I release Enlightenment Paladin and infuse his power into Red Dragon!" Enlightenment Paladin glows as he turns into particles that get absorbed into Hot Red Dragon Archfiend causes it to go from 3000/2500 to 5500/2500 and Kazuto says, "And now, I use his power to destroy all of your monsters! Crimson Flare!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend then unleashes its powerful flames and destroys Zombiestein and Zombie Werewolf.

Boogie yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Anju says, with a rare shocked look, "I lose."

Kazuto yells out, "End this! Use the power of Enlightenment Paladin and get Sugu back! Absolute Power Judgment!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes its powerful flames that slam into Anju causing her to yelp as she sent flying causing her to lose 5500 life-points.

Final Score:

Kazuto: 450

Anju: 0

Anju's parent shout out in unison, "Anju!" Anju falls to the ground and drops her doll while the final Solid Vision projections vanish while Anju's parents go over in which the male vampire takes her into his arms.

The male vampire asks, "Anju, are you okay?" However, both adult vampires then see Trista's/Sailor Pluto's Garnet Rod aimed at them in which they look up with a stern look on her features.

Trista says, "Kazuto has won the duel. Your daughter must surrender our princess to us."

Anju says, plainly, "I will call brother to get her."

Just Ren's voice crocks out, "Actually that won't be necessary." Everyone then look to see Ren being thrown violently to the ground by Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Kazuto says, amazed, "Sugu!"

Kotone asks, "Are you okay?"

TK says, with a smirk, "She looks fine to me."

Davis says, with a grin, "And it looks like she just kicked butt."

The female vampire asks, "Ren, what is this?"

Ren says, plainly, "Long story." Ren tells Anju, "Interesting bit of news. She can control bats."

Anju responds, "Interesting."

The female vampire yells out, with a stern tone, "Interesting? What have you done? What is all this?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's what I would like to know, but right now, I am really temped to turn anyone humanoid with fangs into ashes."

Sailor Celestial aims her blasters at the family of vampires and Trista tells Sailor Celestial, "Easy, my princess. It seems like Anju's and Ren's parents weren't in on this 'affair'."

Sailor Celestial says, "Right now, they had better talk because I am really ticked off right now."

Rika says, "Don't blame you girlfriend." Ren's and Anju's parents glare at them and Ren gives a groan knowing that it was going to be a long night.

 _ **July 21, 2025,**_ _ **Akihabara**_

Inside of Akihabara, Kazuto, Suguha, Rika, Keiko, Asuna, Kotone, Shion, Darien, our Juuban Sailor Scouts including Molly, and our Digidestined and their Digimon partners are going to a maid café.

Kotone asks Suguha, "Are you okay, Suguha?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "It feels like I've been through a ringer."

Lita tells Suguha, "I don't blame you for feeling that way, Suguha."

Mina says, with a nod, "No kidding girlfriend."

Tai says, "Well, great ready for another headache."

Raye asks, "What does that guy want this time?"

Ken says, "Well, we have to be careful since he knows about your 'secret lives and identities'."

Amara says, plainly, "Don't remind us, Ken."

Trista looks in deep thought and Hotaru asks, "Something wrong, Trista-mama?"

Trista responds, "There may be more to him than meets the eye, but I have no evidence to confirm my theories."

Michelle asks, "Penny for your thoughts?"

Trista replies, "Something that Kayaba said to us after he was beaten by Sailor Celestial at the end of SAO." This statement causes quite a few eyebrows to quirk until they go inside of the maid café where they find Seijirou waiting for them.

Seijirou says, "Hey, Kirito! Everyone! Nice to see you again."

Kazuto, Suguha, and the others sigh in which they assemble around him and Kazuto asks, "Okay, why did you call us here?"

Seijirou responds, "On to business already Kirito? Man, you guys are strict."

Matt says, "Cut the 'small talk'."

Seijirou retorts, "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed."

Suguha gives him a nasty glare that causes Seijirou to winch and Davis says, "And that would be her especially pal. Let's just say that we had a 'day and a half' yesterday and we aren't in a good mood."

Seijirou says, a bit nervously, "Okay…"

Serena asks, "So, what do you want this time?"

Seijirou says, "Actually, believe it or not, this doesn't have to do with SAO. It is another unsolved case that we are working on in the VR department through it doesn't seem to have any connection to us."

Kazuto asks, "What do you mean?"

Seijirou says, "Not to bring up bad memories, Kirito. But all of you that were trapped in SAO at the time and it was an incident that actually aided in the production of the Amusphere."

Ami asks, curiously, "You mean the 'Elder Tales' incident?"

All of the members of the group that were trapped in SAO for two years look at Ami and Serena asks, "Elder Tales incident?'

Asuna asks, "Elder Tales?"

Kazuto responds, "It was the most popular console MMO of all type, Asuna. In fact, it remained popular for about thirty years now since it got started in the late nineteen-nineties and last time that I checked, it has twenty million players all over the world."

Keiko says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Rika says, with a whistle, "That's impressive."

Seijirou says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that you would know about it, Kirito. You must have played it yourself."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's an obvious fact, Seijirou-san." Kazuto then asks, "But what happened involving that game?"

Suguha says, "It was around a year that you and the others were trapped in SAO, big brother. It looked like the start of another panic and it wasn't surprising on that day, thirty thousand people in Japan just mysteriously disappeared."

There are gasps and Asuna asks, stunned, "Thirty thousand?!"

Izzy says, "And that was in Japan alone. The estimates of the total people that vanished world-wide is around several hundred thousand."

Kotone asks, shocked and stunned, "So many people in the world disappeared in one single day?"

Amara says, "And there was one thing tying them together."

Kazuto asks, "Elder Tale, right?"

Trista says, "That's right. In fact, that day was the day of the latest update of Elder Tale, the _Novasphere Pioneers_ , in which it was found that they were logged into Elder Tales when they disappeared."

Seijirou says, "And it was that fact that caused such a mass panic. With SAO already on the people's mind, you can only imagine the panic when this fact came out."

Kazuto says, "I can only imagine."

Suguha says, "It was bad, big brother. People were going crazy and plenty of them were throwing their computers away out of pure fear of even regular MMO being used to 'spirit people away'. There were a lot of theories out there including quite a few about you-know-who."

Kazuto says, "I doubt that Kayaba is involved."

Ami says, "That's what we figured early on in the investigation."

Trista says, "However, we couldn't find a thing to figure out what happened to the people. Also, after that day, other Elder Tale players all over the world logged into the game without any incident."

Asuna asks, "So, all of the vanishing happened on the day of the update of that game?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "That's right, Asuna."

Seijirou says, "And the case is still open over a year after it started and we have no clues at all."

Tai yells out, stunned, "No clues?!"

Izzy responds, "Not a single one, Tai."

Shion asks, "You think we have a clue?"

Seijirou says, "Actually, I don't. We haven't found a single clue over the year since that day and personally, I'm starting to doubt that we might ever will."

Raye asks, "Then why call us here?"

Seijirou responds, "I was hoping that you would know somebody that would have a clue. Given your 'professions'…" Amara glares at him with immense KI and Seijirou says, nervously, "Easy! I wasn't implying anything! And plus, I think that you would be busy with ALO and 'other things'."

Yolei says, sarcastically, "You got that right."

Trista says, "However, Seijirou, I don't think that we know anyone that would be able to give you any additional clues to this case and let's just say that I've been through many 'corners' with it."

Seijirou asks, "Just in case you know who was involved?" Trista gives Seijirou a 'look' and he says, hastily changing the subject, "Anyway, thanks anyhow. I was wondering also how your time in ALO is going."

Serena says, "It is going okay."

Seijirou says, with a grin, "Not surprising since you managed to beat the first major boss of Svart Alfheim and advance to the next island."

The others are shocked and Mina asks, "How do you know that?"

Kazuto asks, with a smirk, "Argo?"

Seijirou says, with a grin, "The advantages of having the first information broker in ALO are quite numerous."

Serena says, with a solemn sarcastic tone, "I should have known…"

Just then a female voice says, "Oh, Master, I didn't know that you were inviting friends." Everyone looks to see a young teenage girl with light grey-brown hair, brown eyes, and she is wearing a white and dark red maid outfit with pink bows.

Seijirou responds, "Oh, yes. I'm sorry. I had invited some company, but anything that they buy, you can put on my tab."

The young maid responds, "As you wish, Master."

Davis asks, with a sly smirk, "You really want to do that pal?"

TK says, with a sly smile, "Your salary might not be able to pay for that." Seijirou gives a nervous look in which the young maid's eyes widen a little when she looks at Kazuto, Asuna, and Serena in which Raye, Amara, and quite a few others take notice of this.

 _ **July 21, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the recently rebuilt Moon Kingdom, everything seems quiet and then there is a bright glow in which Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Asuna, Kotone, Sailor Celestial, in her Eternal Sailor Scout form, Sailor Orion, Tuxedo Mask, our Juuban Sailor Scouts including Sailor Nebula and Sailor Neo Moon, all of whom in Sailor Scout forms, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, and finally, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and everyone from the Leaf that came to Earth appear from that 'glow' in which they land on the ground…with some better than others.

Ino says, "Ouch!"

Choji asks, "What the heck just happened?"

Naruto asks, "Where the heck are we?"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "And what are we doing in our Scout forms?"

Sailor Orion says, pointing to the Moon Palace, "I believe that this will give us the answer."

Everyone looks at the Moon Palace and Tuxedo Mask says, "We are in the Moon Kingdom."

Hinata asks, "Moon Kingdom?"

Sakura asks, "You mean that place where you originally came from?"

Sailor Celestial says, pointing to Earth, "Yep. If you don't believe me, take a look at that."

The members of the Leaf look where Sailor Celestial is pointing and Kiba yells out, shocked, "What's that?"

Davis says, "That would be Earth, dude. We're on Earth's moon."

Ino yells out, flabbergasted, "Your moon?!"

Choji says, "But isn't the moon supposed to be barren and without air? But wait! We're breathing just fine."

Shikamaru says, "Most likely, the terraforming that allowed life to live here must have been restored."

Sailor Pluto says, "In a way, yes. However, the atmosphere was kept in a way to allow people to breathe, but not to allow the ruins to decay too much. But now, the Moon Kingdom has been restored to its former prominence, however, almost no one lives here."

Minato asks, "Almost no one?"

Just then the spirit of Queen Serenity appears and she says, "I am the only one that remains in the shell of our beautiful home, Minato-san."

Naruto gives a yelp of surprise and Sailor Celestial says, "Hey, Serenity-mama."

Hinata asks, amazed, "That's your 'other mother', Celestial?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "That's right. Our 'royal mother': Queen Serenity."

Kushina says, "Whoa. She is lovely, you know."

Queen Serenity says, "Thank you, Kushina-san."

Sailor Pluto says, "It isn't surprising. Other than the royals of Venus, the Lunarian female princesses and queens are the loveliest female humanoids in the universe."

Kiba says, with a whistle, "I'll say."

Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon glare at Kiba and Sailor Celestial asks, with a dangerous tone, "Did you just whistle at our mom?"

Kiba responds, with a yelp, "No! No way!"

Ino asks, slapping herself on the head, "Really, Kiba?"

Kiba replies, with a snort, "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't help it! She may be just a spirit, but she is just plain gorgeous! How can any guy resist her charms?"

Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon, "I believe that young Kiba has a point, my princesses. Believe me, the two of you had tons of 'male admirers' back in the day and plenty of them shoot off 'dirty looks' to Prince Endymon."

Ino asks, with a sly smirk, "Really?"

Sakura tells Ino, with a groan, "Give it a rest, Ino-pig."

Sailor Moon asks, "Mother, were you the one that brought us all here?" Just then another bright light appears by Queen Serenity and out of that 'light', a tall and severe-looking old man with long, grey hair, bushy eyebrows, a long, grey beard that parts down the middle, a blue conical sorcerer's hat is on his head, and he is wearing deep blue sorcerer's robes. While he is obviously looks like an elder, plenty in the group can see the sheer strength of power and will in his stance and in his look makes him able to break even the fittest young men.

Sailor Pluto says, "Yen Sid-dono, it is an honor."

The powerful elderly male sorcerer responds, in a calm and gentle yet strong voice, "Nice to see you once again, Sailor Pluto."

Sailor Uranus asks, "You know him?"

Sailor Pluto says, "This is Master Yen Sid, a powerful and wise sorcerer and former great Keyblade Master."

There are looks of surprise and powerful elderly sorcerer responds, "Great Keyblade Master? My dear, you give me too much praise."

Just then a familiar high male voice responds, "Well, I think that it is appropriate for you, Master Yen Sid. You were the one that helped me become a Keyblade Master that I am today." Everyone then looks to see Sora, the male Keyblade warrior, Kairi, Riku, and King Mickey come out from seemly nowhere.

Davis says, "Hey, guys!"

Sora (M) says, "Hey, Dai! Nice to see you again!"

Kari says, "It's actually Davis now, Sora."

Sora (F), our female Digidestined, asks, "He has the same name as me?"

TK tells Sora (F), "Yeah, it was kind of surprise to hear it."

Sora (M) asks, surprised, "She has the same name as me?"

Yolei says, slapping herself on the forehead, "It had to go there."

TK says, with a smile, "You know it, Yolei."

Kairi tells Kari, "Davis, huh?"

Riku says, "Remember what they told us. Those names were only their 'handles' on that virtual game world that you and Sora got transported into Kairi."

Sora (M) says, "Yeah, what an adventure."

Davis says, "No joke, bro."

Yen Sid says, "And unfortunately, it is what I wish to discuss with all of you and its 'role' in the current conflict as well as young Naruto's role in the greater multiverse."

Naruto asks, surprised, "Me?"

Yen Sid says, "You also play an important role young Naruto Uzumaki. You being granted the power of the Dimensional Dragons and the Crimson Dragon's powers show that you are greatly involved the events to come." After Naruto looks at his new Dragon's Wings Mark of the Dragon, Yen Sid says, with a wave of his hand, "However, I believe that it is best to go back to the beginning. If any of the images that you see disturb you, I will not blame you for overt your eyes away from it. I know that even today such trauma has yet to heal and may never full heal. So, I apologize for any 'reopened wounds' that I have made." Soon after, everyone looks to see images of the Silver Millennium and Queen Serenity with Princess Serenity and Princess Selene in which Yen Sid and Queen Serenity give a retelling of the story of the Silver Millennium.

Sora (M) says, amazed, "Awesome!"

Kairi says, "It is so beautiful."

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "It was." Soon after, everyone witnesses the destruction of the Silver Millennium by Metallia, Beryl, and the Negaverse in which they look to see what looks like the inside of the Ruby Palace with Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial battling, but Sailor Celestial's fuku looks a lot like Sailor Moon's first fuku. However, the two of them are fighting as they did as the last battle of SAO, but the final result was both of them giving each other lethal injuries in which Asuna covers the eyes of Keiko while plenty of them close their eyes to this sight.

Matt asks, "So, that's what happened?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a solemn nod, "Yeah." They witness the past Sailor Celestial leaving the mortally wounded Heathcliff and returning to the Moon Kingdom only to find it in ruins in which she collapses to the ground on her back after seeing Queen Serenity's recently dead form on a chunk of the ruined kingdom while the past Outer Sailor Scouts find her with the past Sailor Pluto taking the dying past Sailor Celestial in her arms and hearing her last words of regret and pain before the last bit of life leaves her in which she is encased in an orb and being sent into the future to be reincarnated.

Mimi says, solemnly, "That's so horrible."

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "That's how I died. I felt that it was my fault. I knew something was wrong with what he was doing, but like the 'dutiful daughter', I followed him until it was too late."

Sailor Moon and Kazuto gently 'hug' her arms and hands to give Sailor Celestial comfort and Yen Sid says, "A tragedy, yes, but a tragedy doomed to be repeated once more." Soon after, the images show the story of Sailor Moon and Yen Sid says, "The daughters of the Moon Queen and the heiress to the throne along with her guardians and beloved were reborn among many others, but the 'seeds' of what's to come were laid during their adventures."

The scene then switches to Juuban during the Negamoon and Sailor Mars says, 'That was Juuban during the final fight with the Negamoon and the Doom Phantom."

Yen Sid says, "Watch closely, warrior princess of Mars." Soon after, they are witnessing a scene where they see an 11-12 year old Suguha Kirigaya wandering through the streets with tears in her eyes.

Sailor Celestial says, amazed, "That's me."

The younger Suguha shouts out, "Mommy! Big brother! Where are you?!" The younger Suguha cries out in pain as she holds her head and she says, "My head! It hurts! It hurts so badly! Mommy…big brother…Where are you?!" The younger Suguha collapses in pain, but she is caught by the arms of none other than Akihiko Kayaba himself.

There are gasps and Kazuto says, "That's Kayaba!"

The younger Suguha asks, weakly, "Who…Who are you?"

Kayaba says, with a weak smile, "No one important, my dear." Kayaba then puts his hand on the younger Suguha's forehead, his hand glows, and she falls into a deep slumber in which he says, looking at the giant black crystal, "These pretender's 'dark crystals' caused an adverse reaction in you. It might have caused your powers to awaken, but it is too early and it could have destroyed you. I can't allow that." Kayaba says, looking at the sleeping young Suguha, "It has been far too long…Selene. So, it begins again."

As the scene fades away, Queen Serenity says, "As you know, Kayaba had remembered his past life as Heathcliff on the day that Serenity regained the Silver Crystal, but his final plans for Sword Art Online couldn't begin until he found Selene's reincarnation."

Sailor Uranus says, "And when he found her in that moment, the 'final phase' of his plans could begin."

Yen Sid says, "You are correct, Sailor Uranus." Just then the events of Sword Art Online from its start up to the battle of Floor 75 are shown in which plenty of pained looks are on the faces of Serena, Kazuto, Asuna, and even the rest of the SAO survivors. Yen Sid says, "Forgive me for this, my friends. However, as you already know, Kayaba's overwhelming desire to fulfill his dream in this twisted way was one of the main reasoning behind Sword Art Online, but there is more."

Kazuto says, "Forcing Sugu to awaken as Sailor Celestial and bring out her power of Etherion."

Yen Sid says, "Correct, young Kazuto."

King Mickey asks, stunned, "Etherion?!"

Riku asks, "What is that?"

Yen Sid responds, "One of the most powerful forces in the universe, Master Riku. It is the very power of creation itself and born at the birth of existence. It is a powerful than normal mortals, not even the most elite Keyblade Masters, could ever wield, Master Riku. It's power could destroy the very fabric of reality itself."

Sora (M) says, stunned, "Whoa! That's incredible."

Yen Sid says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "However, this young lady, Sailor Celestial, who you met in her 'avatar form' of Leafa, in Sword Art Online, is gifted with an incredible gift: The ability to harness and control Etherion itself."

Kairi says, "Oh, wow."

Sailor Celestial says, with a solemn tone, "Gift…or it could be a curse."

Yen Sid says, "Great power can only be a gift or a cursed based on who wields such power and how they see that power, young princess."

Sailor Celestial says, "I knew that you were going to say that."

Yen Sid says, continuing his 'speech' while the scenes move forward, "Kayaba original plan had the game being completed and him continuing on to virtualize his own mind into cyber-space to prepare with his future plans. However, 'outside forces' convinced Sugou to 'interfere' with the game causing a 'malfunction' that forced Kayaba to digitize his mind to activate his 'alternate plan' in which he used the lure of the NervGear that he had put in the hands of Sailor Celestial's friend to lure her to Sword Art Online." Soon after, the events of Shion AKA Sinon's and Suguha's AKA Leafa's arrives in SAO are shown and Yen Sid says, "However, there are events that even he couldn't predict including Mimete, who had sealed in SAO when she invaded the servers to take it over, managed to break herself out of the 'chains' that he put her partially and she used a bit of the power that he had sealed in SAO to connect with other 'digital realms' in other universes including our universe."

Kairi says, "Causing Sora, Donald, Goofy, and I, who was inside of 'cyber world' of Radiant Garden, Tron's world, to get sucked into that place."

Yen Sid says, "Correct. And your influence had major consequences, Kairi. The power of you and Sora, as powerful Keyblade wielders, allowed young Kazuto, Sailor Moon, the Sun Princess, and Solaris Prince to awaken their powers of the Keyblade as well." Soon after, Kazuto, Sailor Moon, Davis, and Sailor Sun showed their Keyblades and Yen Sid says, "However, it helped bring out the powers of the Keyblade in one other through she took more time than they."

King Mickey asks, "Who is that?"

Sailor Celestial says, summoning her two Keyblades, "That's me."

Riku says, stunned, "You have two Keyblades!"

Yen Sid says, "Indeed, Master Riku." Soon after, the scenes of what happened after Sora (M), Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy left SAO are shown and Yen Sid says, "Kayaba found this out and this caused his plans to change even more in which he knew that both of his daughters had the power to gain the Keyblade especially Sailor Celestial. His plans came to fruition in the final battle of Sword Art Online with the final awakening of Sailor Celestial." Just then everyone sees the events of what happened in the Ruby Palace especially the fight between Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff in which plenty of the others winch when Heathcliff impaled Sailor Celestial's virtual avatar to the wall of the Ruby Palace.

Tenten says, with a winch, "Oh, ouch."

Yen Sid says, "Kayaba needed to push Sailor Celestial to her mental and emotional limits in order to push her to awaken the greatest depths of her incredible and limitless potential in which she did in…spectacular fashion." The events of Sailor Celestial's transformation into a Valkyrie Sailor Soldier are shown including Kayaba revealing his Keyblade.

Sora (M) says, "Hey! He has a Keyblade!"

Yen Sid says, with a sigh, "Yes, Heathcliff is a Keyblade Master."

There are gasps of shock and Riku asks, "He is a Keyblade Master?"

Yen Sid says, with a nod, "Yes, he is. He needed the clash of two powerful Keyblade warriors in order to ensure his or should I say, the duplicate of his mind's passage into other worlds. And Sailor Celestial proved more powerful than even he believed." Everyone is witnessing the final clash in which Sailor Celestial forms the Kye-Blade much to King Mickey's shock.

King Mickey yells out, flabbergasted, "That's the Kye-Blade!"

Naruto asks, "Kye-Blade?"

Yen Sid responds, "The 'ultimate Keyblade', young Naruto. It is the 'counterpart' to the true Kingdom Hearts and when the true Kingdom Hearts vanished, the original Kye-Blade turns into seven pieces of light and thirteen pieces of darkness."

Riku says, "Only when seven Keyblade warriors of light and thirteen Keyblade warriors of darkness clash with their power, it is said that the Kye-Blade will be reborn."

There are plenty of amazed looks and Keiko says, amazed, "Wow."

Rika asks, "How did our girl form it?"

Yen Sid says, "She tapped into the powerful hearts trapped within SAO along with the power of the four hearts inside of her in order to awaken the power of the Kye-Blade."

Riku asks, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Four hearts inside of her?"

Yen Sid says, plainly, "The young Moon princess' form is a vessel for not only her heart, but the hearts of three of those that lost their lives to the selfish obsessions of Kayaba." Sora (M), Kairi, and Riku look at Sailor Celestial, who becomes a bit nervous, and Yen Sid says, "You have many great burdens, but you aren't the only one." Yen Sid looks at everyone else and he says, "There are many among you that will play an important role in what's to come and you will have your own great burdens that rival as well as even exceeds the burdens that Sailor Celestial must carry."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Burdens as great as or even greater than Sailor Celestial's?"

Yen Sid tells Tuxedo Mask, while glancing at Sailor Moon, "Your beloved princess is one of them, young Earth Prince. Right now, she is on a dangerous path and I dare say that she may fall into 'the abyss' if she is not care of her heart and spirit for she has suffered much and a great darkness lies within not just her heart, but her very being that may consume her completely."

There are gasps from Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts in which Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, concerned, _"A great darkness within me?"_

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, _"Yeah and I know where it most likely came from."_

Minato asks, "What is my son's role in this?"

Yen Sid says, "Of that I am not completely certain, Minato Namikaze. However, the instant that your son was removed from your world, his destiny…I can't say that it has changed. A proper term would be more like 'expanded'."

Jiraiya asks, "Expanded?"

Yen Sid responds, "Yes. He has become more than the 'chosen savior and protector' of your world in order to bring it to the new 'golden age'. He has been chosen to be something much more."

Riku asks, "Does that mean that he could have the power of the Keyblade too?"

There are looks of shock and Yen Sid says, "I believe so, Master Riku. Young Uzumaki's heart is exceptionally strong and a heart unyielding to darkness, but his 'inner turmoil' right now may be preventing him from accessing his 'inner strength'." But then Yen Sid, Davis, Sailor Sun, Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial 'sense' something or in this case, someone.

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Then maybe I can bring out his power, Master Yen Sid-dono." Everyone then looks to see none other than Heathcliff AKA Akihiko Kayaba walk out into the open.

There are looks of surprise and Sailor Celestial says, angrily, "You!"

Heathcliff looks at Yen Sid, takes a bow, and he says, "It is an honor to be in your presence, Master Yen Sid-dono."

Yen Sid responds, "You do realize that I don't feel the same, Master Heathcliff."

Heathcliff replies, with a smile, "No, I expect you to be." Heathcliff then brings out his Keyblade and he asks, looking at Naruto, "Now, may we begin?"

 _ **July 21, 2025, Kingdom Hearts universe, Radiant Garden**_

Within the universe that Sora (M), Kairi, Riku, Yen Sid, and King Mickey came from, we are in the world of Radiant Garden, the world of Kairi's birth before she went to Destiny Islands, in which we find a gruff blond haired male that looks like engineer talking with Squall Leonhart, nickname Leon, are inside of a computer of the castle that dominates this world which once belonged to the former leader of this land, Ansem the Wise, before he was betrayed by his students.

Leon asks blond haired male, "Are you sure, Cid?"

The blond haired male responds, in a gruff somewhat Southern United States accent, "Yep! I'm sure. After what happened when that 'virtual world' was connected with the 'world' inside of Ansem the Wise's computers, I had got the defenses enhanced with a little help from Merlin and Yen Sid."

Leon asks, stunned, "Yen Sid?"

The blond haired male replies, "Yep. The former Keyblade Master and the one who trained our 'mouse king' to be the Keyblade Master that he is today."

Leon says, "That doesn't explain what happened, Cid."

The blond haired male, Cid, responds, "Remember, the computers were linked to that so-called 'game' for a good amount of time. We aren't sure what came through that gateway before it was closed, but if there was something, we would have detected it. And that's not the only problem."

Leon says, with a nod, "Xehanort and his new Organization Thirteen. I heard the rumors."

Cid asks, "What do you think that nut is up to this time?"

Leon says, "I don't know, Cid, but you can be sure that it is nothing good. Keep me posted." Cid nods his head as the two of them leave the room not noticing the computer become static-like for several moments in which the symbol for the Knights of the Blood Oath and Heathcliff's face are seen before the screen returns to normal in which Leon turns around and looks to see nothing.

Cid looks where Leon is looking and he asks, "What are you looking at?"

Leon replies, plainly, "Nothing, I guess."

Cid retorts, "You need to take a nap, Leon. You are on edge."

Leon responds, "For good reason, Cid." Leon and Cid take off and when they are out of the room, the computer screen become static-like as Heathcliff's face reemerges on the scene before the screen become normal once more.

And that's the end of the chapter and the end of first arc, everyone! I know that you must have been wondering about when Kingdom Hearts will be joining in since in my **Hollow Fragment** fanfiction, they were a 'significant factor' in the story. However, you are going to have to read and see how much of a 'factor' they will prove in this story, folks. Right now, I'm going to focus on the next arc of **SAO Shippuden** , but don't worry, everyone, I already have the next arc and the third arc of this story already formalized and they will be posted when I'm ready to post them. So, don't worry, they will be ready. Please read and review and tell me what you think, but no flames please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	16. Virtual Sands to Entertainment Reality

With fifteen chapters done and over with, I have to say that looking it over, there are multiple 'conflicts' happening including an Interdimensional War and the return of Kayaba which seems like the plotline of the story doesn't seem to make sense and I have to say that it would seem that way. However, everyone, I can assure that all of this will make sense soon. I know that there is a TON of crossover, but all of them will make sense in future chapters, folks. Now, I know that I'm doing chapter after chapter, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 16: Virtual Sands to Entertainment Reality**

 _ **July 21, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

Inside of the rebuilt Moon Kingdom, Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Asuna, Kotone, Sailor Celestial, in her Eternal Sailor Scout form, Sailor Orion, Tuxedo Mask, our Juuban Sailor Scouts including Sailor Nebula and Sailor Neo Moon, all of whom in Sailor Scout forms, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, and everyone from the Leaf that came to Earth, the spirit of Queen Serenity, the former Keyblade Master, Yen Sid, Sora (M), Kairi, Riku, and King Mickey are looking at none other than Heathcliff AKA Akihiko Kayaba, wielding his Keyblade, is facing them and challenging Naruto to a fight.

Minato and Kushina get in front of their son and Kushina tells Heathcliff, "You aren't getting my son, you fiend!"

Minato says, with a sneer, "I can't believe it! You dare call yourself a father! Fathers don't cause their children the level of pain and agony that you have done!"

Heathcliff retorts, "You shouldn't be calling the kettle black, Minato Namikaze, or have you forgotten what you sentenced your own son to being so trusting of a village that so easily forgotten your 'desires' of your dying breath?" Minato sneers and Heathcliff says, looking at Jiraiya and Tsunade, "Plus, you trusted these two as godparents for your son and they went off doing their vices than taking care of your boy." Tsunade and Jiraiya winch and lower their heads at this remark knowing that he was right on the money.

Naruto tells Heathcliff, with a snarl, "My dad may have made naïve mistakes, but he never wanted me to suffer of his own free will, you jerk! He thought of others while you murdered nearly four thousand people for own selfishness!"

Heathcliff says, "I don't deny that you have a point, young Naruto."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You have some nerve to show your face here, you ass!"

Sailor Moon then walks forward of everyone else and Tuxedo Mask asks, concerned, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon then says, glaring at Heathcliff with an intense death stare that was unlike her before SAO, "Leave…Now!" Sailor Moon says, her voice stern and giving a strong 'royal tone' like a future ruler should be giving, but a hint of 'darkness' in her tone, "You have no right to walk on this sacred ground with your blood soaked arms and hands! Get out of this place! Get out of my mother's sight! And get away from my family NOW!"

Plenty of the others winch from her tone and Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Oh, wow."

Mimi says, nervously, "She's…angry."

TK says, a bit nervously, "I think that would be an understatement, Mimi."

Sailor Uranus says, "He is a living reminder…No, he is the living embodiment of all of the pain and suffering that she and everyone went in SAO and a betrayal beyond all forgiveness."

Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, "And if I should refuse?" There is just silence for a few moments, but then Sailor Moon transforms from her Eternal Sailor Scout into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms and vanishes in which before Heathcliff knew what hit him, Sailor Moon's right armored high-heeled boots bashes him in the face sending him bouncing several times before he hits the ground hard about half-a-mile away.

Davis responds, sarcastically, "I think that he got his answer…the hard way."

Veemon says, "Big time ouch."

Gatomon says, "Not like he didn't deserve it, Veemon."

Heathcliff gets to his feet, rubs his jaw, and he says, "Pain. I had nearly forgotten how it felt."

Sailor Moon responds, in a plain tone that's unlike her, "Funny. You can dish it out, but you can't take it." Sailor Moon brings out her Keyblade into her right hand and gets into a defensive stance.

Sailor Celestial says, "No, Sailor Moon! This is my fight!"

Sailor Moon responds, "I'm sorry, Celestial, but he made it mine the instant that he trapped me in that nightmare…No, he made the very day that he destroyed our kingdom and our home one thousand years in the past! He wanted you to fight him and he wants to fight you now, Celestial! This time, I'm not allowing to have his way! No, he is doing things my way!"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, "Those are some bold words, Serenity. Do you have the will to back it up?"

Sailor Moon says, with a deadly serious tone that's unlike her before SAO, "Allow this to answer for you, murderer!" Sailor Moon then creates another Keyblade, Void Gear, into her free hand and she crosses them in front of her.

Riku asks, shocked, "She can wield two Keyblades!"

Sailor Venus says, amazed, "That's new!" Sailor Moon then vanishes through incredible speed and appears in front of Heathcliff in which she and Heathcliff clash their Keyblades while Heathcliff uses what looks like a shining version of his Liberator shield to block Sailor Moon's other Keyblade.

Queen Serenity shouts out, pleading, "Serenity! Heathcliff! Stop this!" However, Sailor Moon doesn't listen to her mother as she goes on the attack in which her twin Keyblades clash with Heathcliff with his Keyblade and shield in which Sailor Moon gives a look of great anger and rage something that she hasn't shown to anyone, friend or enemy alike, before SAO.

As they continue to clash, Sailor Moon yells out, anger evidence in her voice, "I can't believe you! I looked up to you! I loved you as a second father before I knew that you were my father as Princess Serenity! I thought that we were going to bring a brand new world that everyone can enjoy, but then you…you turned into netherworld nightmare! For two long years, I lived in that nightmare! At first, I thought that it couldn't be you! I thought that someone had taken your place or something, but I was just fooling myself! It was you! It could only be you! Only you had the genius to perform such an act! All that pain, all that suffering, and all that death just for your own selfish benefits including forcing my sister as Princess Serenity to awaken her powers! And for what?! To make her suffer by making her relive the betrayal that you gave her as you have given me! Do you know how many people I saw die in SAO? Do you know their expression, their pain, their sorrow, and their despair before they died? Dying in a place in which they never got a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones?! DO YOU?! ANSWER ME!" One of Sailor Moon's Keyblade glows with an incredible power and she slams it down on Heathcliff, who manages to block it with his shield, but when Sailor Moon's Keyblade hits the shield, there is a massive explosion and Heathcliff is sent flying about a mile away before he crashes into the ground with a massive 'crunch' that sends dirt really high into the sky.

Kiba yells out, "Holy crap! Dude, remind me never to make that girl mad!"

Sakura says, with a sarcastic tone, "If that wasn't obvious already Kiba." Sailor Moon is breathing heavily and while she isn't physically exhausted, she is mentally and emotionally 'exhausted' with tears of pain, anger, and sorrow streaming down her eyes as falls down on her armored right knee in which she drops her Keyblades in the process.

Tuxedo Mask says, solemnly, "Serena…"

Sailor Mars says, with a nod and solemn tone, "We know, Darien. She is so much pain."

Queen Serenity says, shedding spectral tears from her eyes, "Serenity…" Out of the smoke and dust where Heathcliff impacted, he comes out of the good sized crater that his form made with his armor somewhat cracked and suffering from minor cuts and bruises, but otherwise, he is just fine.

Choji yells out, "No way!"

TK says, stunned, "He just got blasted for a mile!"

Gabumon asks, stunned, "How could he survived such a powerful strike?"

Biyomon says, "A good number of Digimon up to Ultimate level couldn't handle such a powerful blow!"

Tai says, with a sneer, "Because he isn't human."

Heathcliff 'cracks' his neck around and he says, "I must say that I have underestimated you, Serenity. And forgive me for thinking you 'weak' in any form. To be honest, I believed that you shouldn't be a Senshi like your sister. Sailor Senshi are soldiers and warriors…Elite guardians of the universe and beyond. They are on the battlefield and fighting, shedding their blood, and toiling with their pains and tears so that others don't have to. They are warriors and warriors battle in which Sailor Senshi battle to protect. That's not your place, Serenity. You are a leader, a unifier, and a true ruler. As the rule of the Moon Queens and Princess past: A true ruler should rule with the people and not OVER the people."

Sailor Uranus tells Heathcliff, with a glare, "But you forget something 'your majesty'. There is also the saying that a true ruler is also the guardian of the people that he or she rules over much like the way of a Sailor Senshi. Our princess has earned her place as a Sailor Scout and she has earned time and time again. She didn't become a Sailor Scout…She EARNED her place as a Sailor Scout and as one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts rivaled only by her sister and others."

Heathcliff says, "Maybe…But she is not the way that she was before."

Sailor Moon says, struggling back to her feet, "That's your fault, remember? I am what I am now because of you!" Sailor Moon says, glaring at him, "I used to look up to you, but right now, I can't even look at your face without feeling pain. I am reminded of all of the nightmares that I have seeing all of those people that died because of your madness, Kayaba! And I swear in the name of the moon, I will put those demons to bed by putting you back where you belong…in your grave!"

Plenty of the others are shocked, especially those closest to Sailor Moon, Asuna says, concerned, "Serena-chan…"

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Nebula say in unison, solemnly, "Sailor Moon…" As Sailor Moon prepares to pick up her Keyblades, Naruto appears by her in which the others are shocked.

Tenten asks, "Naruto?" Plenty of the others, especially the Leaf ninja, look where he was and where he is now.

Lee asks, "But how?"

Shikamaru says, with a sigh, "Troublesome. Naruto has always been known to surprise us."

Naruto tells Heathcliff, "You know that you are a real piece of work, you know that? You remembered your connection to Serena and Suguha and yet, you recreated the tragedy that destroyed an entire civilization centuries ago? Boy, I thought that Sasuke, Obito, and Madara were pieces of work."

Heathcliff says, "I don't think that I can be compared to them."

Naruto responds, sarcastically, "Sure, you aren't. 'I created Sword Art Online in order to control the fate of a world of my design'. That isn't a guy with a deity complex…NOT! If you remember, I just turn the last person with that kind of delusion into dust and your former younger daughter has taken away the dojutsu power of the other guy from my world who had that delusion. People like don't stick around too long."

Heathcliff responds, "And you are going to make me another 'feather in your headband', Naruto-san."

Naruto replies, sternly, "You want me, pal? You got me!"

Sailor Moon says, "No, Naruto! This is my fight and mine alone!"

Naruto tells Sailor Moon, "Not like this, Moon girl. If I let you battle him like this, then what? You will be full of anger and rage and end up pretty much like the Uchiha!" Sailor Moon's eyes widen and Naruto says, "And the same with Suguha. Both of you are full of anger and rage and the darkness in you is just growing in which I let you strike him down in that matter, you could end up like the very thing that you and I have been fighting in our worlds, believe it!"

Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's eyes widen at this and Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "And look at who is calling the kettle black, Uzumaki-san." Heathcliff points his Keyblade at Naruto and Heathcliff says, "You, too, have darkness within you. You, deep down, are still bitter and angry at the betrayal of not just you, but the village and those closest to you betraying your family as well as the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool which has been erased from the books of the Leaf. Your so-called godparents left you to be alone and suffer while going to their own devices or should I say vices. Our world's manga and anime don't exactly tell the full story or should I say, just an 'idealized' version of life in your world. You've seen the true depths of darkness of the human spirit."

Naruto says, plainly, "Yeah, I have. And personally, I don't think I can ever damn well trust the old hag, Pervy Sage, and Hatake ever again as well as believe in Old Man Third like I used to, believe it." That struck into the hearts of Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Kakashi, hard, and Naruto says, "However, it doesn't mean that they represent the humanity of my world as a whole. I've seen plenty of good people in my travels that have gone through so much and yet, they rose above the darkness and overcome everything set against them."

Heathcliff responds, "With your help, Naruto-san."

Naruto replies, "True. But I just showed them the way and they choose to walk through the door, believe it. And that's why I fight. I fight for those people because they are the ones that will make my world a better place. They are the ones that make any world a better place and to make sure that scumbags like you never hurt them ever again." Naruto then instinctively grabs Sailor Moon's Void Gear Keyblade and swings it around in which it never leaves his hand.

Sora (M) says, shocked, "He is wielding the Keyblade!"

Riku says, "That means…he's been chosen!" Soon after, the Void Gear glows and leaps out of Naruto's hand, but it floats in front of him in which two brand new Keyblades, Wayward Wind and Ends of the Earth, appear in his two hands.

King Mickey says, shocked, "He has TWO Keyblades!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I thought so. However, I am honestly surprised that you have _two_ Keyblades instead of just one. It makes me wonder if you are really special."

Naruto says, swinging his new Keyblades around, "Let's find out, shall we? You want 'my power'. Be careful what you wish, you will get it, but not the way that you want it!" Naruto then 'vanishes' with incredible speed and reappears by Heathcliff, who barely blocks the strike of Naruto with his Keyblade with the resulting shockwave greatly cracking the ground all around. Naruto and Heathcliff then engage each other with their Keyblades with Heathcliff adding his shield and moving at incredible speeds with their Keyblades becoming blurs and as they fight, Naruto instinctively dodges and ducks under Heathcliff's strikes.

Choji asks, "When did Naruto learn Kenjutsu?"

Neji says, "I don't think that Naruto has learned Kenjutsu. His battle instincts are allowing him to match this guy even though he has no knowledge or technique with fighting with a sword." Naruto and Heathcliff continue to match each other blow for blow in which Heathcliff has a smirk on his face.

Naruto yells out, annoyed, "What's that smirk for?"

Heathcliff responds, "Forgive me if I am seem to be insulting you, Naruto-san. However, I am admiring your battle prowess and your instinct is excellent. Despite having no knowledge or technique in sword combat, you are matching well. In fact, in terms of strength and speed, you are far superior to me. However…"

Naruto asks, curiously, "However?"

Heathcliff replies, with a sly smirk, "Power isn't everything." Heathcliff then swiftly ducks under a sword swipe and does a sweep kick that knocks Naruto off his feet in which without missing a beat, Heathcliff bashes Naruto in the face with his shield sending Naruto crashing onto the ground with a loud 'smack'.

Hinata yells out, horrified, "Naruto-kun!"

Sakura, Minato, and Kushina yell out in unison, shocked, "Naruto!" Heathcliff then prepares to deliver a final blow to Naruto before anyone could stop him, but his Keyblade is stopped half-way to Naruto by Sailor Celestial, in Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, using one of her two Keyblades, Destiny's Embrace, causing Heathcliff to leap away.

Sailor Celestial says, "You won't be shedding anymore blood, you jerk." Sailor Celestial tells Naruto, "Thank you, Naruto. But this is a fight that I must complete and end this horrible cycle myself."

Heathcliff asks, "Can you?"

Sailor Celestial responds, sternly while bringing out her Two Become One Keyblade into her free hand, "Let's find out."

Queen Serenity says, pleadingly, "Selene, please!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I'm sorry, Serenity-mama. I can't back down now and I won't ever back down. I will end this cycle once and for all." For a moment, Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff stare down each other as they prepare for their fight.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

As if by some kind of signal, Sailor Celestial charges at Heathcliff and the two of them clash Keyblades in an intense sword fight with speeds that are far faster than Heathcliff's fights with Sailor Moon and Naruto in which it looks more like Sailor Celestial's and Heathcliff's battle at the Ruby Palace in Sword Art Online. With the intense speed and incredible strength that they are using, they kick an immense amount of dust and start creating powerful winds due to their powerful auras.

Ino says, stunned, "No way!"

Tenten says, amazed, "Such speed and technique! Man, they are masters of the blade!"

Sailor Pluto says, plainly, "They were among the best that our universe had to offer during the Silver Millennium."

Yamato says, plainly, "It shows." As they continue their intense combat, Heathcliff manages a swipe of his Keyblade that knocks Sailor Celestial's helmet off, but Sailor Celestial gracefully swings around and cuts Heathcliff's right arm, but only causing nasty 'gash' to his armor. They continue to engage at high-speed until they break apart and Sailor Celestial charges in with a kendo style thrust attack in which Heathcliff deflects with his Keyblade causing Sailor Celestial to pass him in which he smirks confidently.

As he spins around, Heathcliff says, confidently, "Game over." However, he is met with a surprise as Sailor Celestial has already spun around her armored high-heels and already has one of her Keyblades, covered in fire magical energy, at his armored chest causing Heathcliff to gain a rare expression of complete surprise. Sailor Celestial then slashes him four times leaving 'flaming scorches' on his chest armor in the form of a horizontal square which 'burst out' of his form and in a rapid session, Sailor Celestial slashes him with her other Keyblade, covered in lightning magical energies, in kendo style fashion in the way to form a 'vertical square' made of lightning energy on his armored chest which 'burst out' from his form before it is engulfed by a powerful explosion sending his now smoking form skidding backwards greatly.

The others are stunned and Sailor Orion says, amazed, "Those are…!"

Kazuto says, amazed, "Sword Skills! Sugu has replicated Sword Skills in real life!"

Sailor Celestial charges at Heathcliff with her Keyblades glowing with magical energy and she yells out, strongly, "Surprise, you ass! Now, let's see if you remember this wonderful classic from big brother and sis!" Even though it is somewhat different due to her using kendo style movements, Sailor Celestial performs a duplicate version of **Starburst Stream** , the 16 Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo from SAO which is now part of ALO too, in which Heathcliff is hit hard even he manages to block some of the hits. But when he blocks the final thrust attack of attack combo with his shield, there is a massive explosion and he yelps as he is sent tumbling end over end before he comes to a complete stop with a good sized 'crash'.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "Incredible…"

Sailor Neptune says, "I'll say, Firefly."

Keiko says, "That's amazing. She duplicated Sword Skills in the real world!"

Rika says, "Well, look who she is related too." However, out of the smoke and dust, Heathcliff, his armor greatly damaged, his shield destroyed, and multiple cuts and bruises on his face, emerges and he winches from pain.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Sun asks, amazed, "But how?"

Heathcliff gives a grunt and he says, "I must admit, Selene. I underestimated you this time. To think that you would be able to replicate Sword Skills in this realm. I must congratulate you and express my pride in your achievement."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "I don't need your praise."

Heathcliff says, "I wouldn't think so, but I would give it anyway. However, I've seen what I need to see and I bid you farewell." Heathcliff then takes out what looks like a teleport crystal from SAO and immediately, Sailor Celestial charges at him, but it is too late in which Heathcliff vanishes in a blue light just as Sailor Celestial's Keyblade hits where he used to be.

Davis says, with a snarl, "Not surprising here. A snake like him always has a trick or two up his sleeve."

Sora (M) asks, "What is that guy's problem? Is he like Xehanort or something?"

Yen Sid says, "Maybe, young Sora. Or maybe someone even more dangerous."

King Mickey asks Yen Sid, "More dangerous than Xehanort?"

Yen Sid says, "The legacy of the Ancients."

Sailor Pluto asks, shocked, "The Ancients? Yen Sid-dono, that's not possible."

Matt says, "Okay, you lost us."

Sailor Pluto responds, "The Ancients are the members of the Precursor Civilizations that existed before the Silver Millennium and in fact, they are connected to the Keyblade Warriors and Masters that were part of the ancient Keyblade War of ancient times past. In fact, the first Moon Queen was an Ancient herself, but her bloodline has long since dilute over eons."

Sora (M) says, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Yen Sid says, "And I dare say that Master Heathcliff is deeply connected to them."

Tai says, sarcastically, "Oh, great."

Yen Sid says, looking at Naruto, "However, I dare say that once again that Heathcliff has gained what he wanted."

Minato says, "He wanted my son to gain the power of the Keyblade."

Yen Sid says, "Correct, Minato Namikaze. By being brought into this universe, his destiny has become more 'expanded' like the others who wield the Keyblade."

Kiba says, "If you ask me, he is just plain nuts."

Queen Serenity felt a bit of 'pain' from Kiba's comment and Sailor Celestial says, "For once, Kiba, we agree on something. However, it isn't just 'plain nuts'."

Kazuto says, "It is 'insanity with a purpose' and that's what makes Kayaba very dangerous."

Ino asks, shaking her head in disbelief, "What kind of person…What kind of monster is he?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "The worst kind and the most dangerous kind. He didn't do at some kind of malice, hatred, or anything else. No, it was obsession and inability to let go of the past."

Yen Sid says, "And I believe you are exactly right, Prince Endymon."

Sora (M) says, "So much for a fun visit to your world."

Kazuto says, "Well, it is nice to see you again."

Keiko says, with a smile, "It is, Sora. We're glad to meet you and Kairi again."

Asuna tells Kairi, "It is good to see you, again, Kairi."

Kairi says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, Asuna."

Sailor Mars asks, "Where are those two friends of yours?"

Sora (M) says, "Donald and Goofy are staying on the Gummi Ship that we came in on."

Ken asks, "Gummi Ship?"

Riku says, "It is our mode of transports between worlds that we use to 'move' between worlds."

King Mickey asks Yen Sid, "So, what happens now?"

Yen Sid says, "I believe that it is best that we continue this another day, my friend. I believe that emotions are high after what happened today."

Sailor Mars says, "That's the understatement of the Silver Millennium."

Davis says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Got that right." Everyone then looks to see Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Naruto returning to the others in which Sailor Moon buries her head in Tuxedo Mask's chest with him hugging her gently.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Damn you, Kayaba! You continue to haunt Serena and Suguha and whatever you are thirsting for never seems to end! How much longer does our family have to suffer because of you?!"_

As Kazuto clenches his left hand into a fist, Asuna thinks in her mind, concerned as she sees this, _"Oh, Kirito-kun…"_

 _ **July 21, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Inside of the virtual world of ALO, we are on the second 'island' of the new 'land' of ALO, Svart Alfheim, which is known as Wellgunde, the Valley of Sand where we find Kirito, Leafa, Asuna, Silica, Lisbeth, Sinon, Strea, Philia, Klein, Mamoru, our Sailor Scouts, and our Digidestined are flying through the air as they explain to Klein, Strea, and Yui, in navigation pixie form, what happened in the Moon Kingdom.

Klein says, "Geez! That guy…!"

Sinon says, "It is probably best that you don't talk about it with certain members of our group."

Klein says, nervously to Leafa and Usagi, "Oops! Sorry!"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "It isn't your fault, Klein."

Minako says, excitedly, "Anyway, let's forget about that dork and let's have some fun conquering this new island!"

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yeah, no joke!"

Klein says, with a grin, "The girls are right! Let's kick some monster butt and have fun doing it!"

Takashi says, with a smile, "For once, I agree with you, Klein!"

Philia says, with a smile, "Some wonderful treasures are waiting for us!" Soon enough, the group stops at the first dungeon that they see where they find members of Shamrock at the door.

Strea says, "Well, bust my buttons, it's Shamrock!"

One of the members of the team from Shamrock says, slyly, "Can't get it? That's a real shame. Guess we'll be going in first then."

Haruka says, annoyed, "Hey!" However, the group from Shamrock then enters the dungeon leaving everyone else behind.

Miyako says, annoyed, "Jerks."

Minako says, "This stinks."

Philia says, "We won't be able to do anything until we have the key. We have to keep searching."

Usagi asks, "Where to?"

Hino says, "There is another dungeon nearby. I saw it on the way here."

Dai says, with a smile, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's rock!" The group smiles as they venture out of the entrance area of the ruins dungeon and go into a cavern dungeon where they fight humanoid Lizardman enemies known as Deep Ones and large cartoon bat like monsters as well until they reach a door that contains an area boss or mid-boss.

Taichi says, "A boss has got to be in this room."

Dai asks, "Really to turn him into pixels?"

Yamato asks, "Do you know to ask Dai?"

Klein says, with a grin, "Let's get him!" When they enter the room, they find several Lizardman monsters with a stronger than usual Deep One monster waiting for them and with all of our heroes and heroines, the battle was completely one-sided and the monsters were defeated in no time. When they were defeated, the cage door beyond the boss opens up and our heroes and heroines go up to two treasure chests inside with a silver containing a strange bronze 'stick'.

Hana asks, confused, "What's this?"

Sara responds, "You got me."

Strea asks, "You think that it is an item for the main quest?"

Setsuna says, "It is possible. It looks like more a like part than anything else."

Tomoe asks, "So, it could be a piece to a greater whole."

Setsuna responds, "Most likely Firefly."

Sam says, "Most likely, we'll have to check the other dungeons to find the rest of the pieces."

Klein says, with a nod, "You read my mind, Sam." After the group leaves the dungeon, they venture into a canyon area where they find a massive wind twister that blocks their path and within the twister itself, there is what looks like a pile of ruins with a strange insignia in the center.

Haruka says, "No way that we are getting through that."

Michiru says, "I agree with Haruka. The wind is too strong. However, it looks like it is being generated by something down there."

Usagi says, "It looks like that device that we used back on the last island to get up to the upper islands and their dungeons."

Philia asks, "Wasn't it called a 'Jet Stream Generator'?"

Mizuno says, "Right, Philia. But most likely, this time, we need to find the way to shut it off rather than turn it on."

Silica asks, "Where can we start to look?"

Strea says, "Maybe we should start on that island." Strea then points towards a floating island and the group immediately ventures onto it where they encounter scorpion style monster called Serket which they don't have much trouble in dealing with. Soon after, they find pedestal with a push down button in the center with the same insignia as the 'Jet Stream Generator' that they saw.

Kirito says, "This definitely has some purpose. It might disable that troublesome wind."

Usagi asks, "But don't these kind of things in games have traps?"

Makoto says, "Most likely a monster based one, Usagi."

Hino says, "Can't move on if we don't push and take down the boss."

Akari says, "Hino has got a point."

Dai says, with a grin, "I say let's go for it."

Miyako says, with a smile, "You would Dai." Soon after, the group pushes the button and what looks like a red prey mantis monster appears and its fast speed and fire breath attack causing 'annoyance' to our adventures, they manage to defeat it.

Minako says, "That takes care of that."

Yamato asks, "Did that take care of that wind?" The group ventures back and finds that the Jet Stream Generator has stopped.

Asuna says, "It worked, everyone. We can move on." The group goes on and finds a silver treasure chest in which they find a brown key inside.

Strea says, "It looks like we have a key."

Silica asks, "But what is it for?"

Philia says, "It might be a dungeon."

Usagi asks, "But which dungeon?"

Hino says, "Something tells me that we are going to find out Meatball Head." Our group of adventures then venture up the canyon and find a dungeon entrance at a 'trench' within the canyon walls in which they enter. Once inside, it was another group of monsters, composed of bat and scorpion type opponents until they come up to a certain door.

Haruka says, "Something tells me that we have another dungeon boss monster on our hands."

Klein says, "Then we will do to it what we did to the last weakling."

Michiru says, with a smile, "Someone is confident."

Mamoru says, "The last dungeon boss might have been weak, but it isn't to say that all of them are."

Sinon says, "Mamoru is right, but we can't stop here."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right, Sinon." When they enter the room, they find three skeleton monsters and one of them was a different and stronger looking one known as Spartoi.

Yui says, "The boss doesn't look that difficult daddy."

Usagi says, "While it is Yui-chan. I don't like these undead type enemies."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I know how you feel Usagi-chan." However, despite giving Asuna and Usagi the 'shivers', the monsters don't prove too hard and they defeat them in no time at all.

Strea says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Taichi says, with a grin, "Another day and another monster."

Yamato says, pointing to a recently open door on the other side of the dungeon boss chamber, "Hey, there is an open door."

Philia says, "Oh, boy! Let's find the treasure everyone!" The group venture into the room and find two chests, one regular and another one silver colored, in which they find another strange 'piece' of something inside of the silver chest.

Makoto asks, "What's this?"

Leafa says, "Maybe it is some kind of puzzle piece."

Asuna says, getting an idea, "Maybe…Wait! I think that I got it! Kirito-kun, let's try combining it with that other piece that we found in the other dungeon."

Kirito says, "Good idea, Asuna." Kirito brings out the other 'piece' and they manage to combine the two of them together to form something that starts to look like a key.

Sinon says, "Your intuition was spot on Asuna. It is starting to look like a key."

Akari says, "But it is missing the part that you use to unlock something."

Izumi says, "The last piece must be in one of the last dungeons that we haven't explored yet."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good point, Izumi."

Hino says, "What are we standing around here for then? Let's go." The group then leaves the cave, but when they get to the entrance/exit of the dungeon, Kirito and Usagi stop in their tracks and they look at each other in which Usagi nods her head.

Mamoru asks, seeing this, "Is something wrong?"

Asuna asks, seeing Kirito's expression, "Kirito-kun?"

Kirito says, "Asuna, can you and the others stay here for a moment? Usagi and I need to check something out." Kirito says, seriously, "Let's go, Usagi!" Usagi and Kirito then race off into the distance much to the surprise of many of the others.

Philia asks, surprised, "Kirito? Usagi?" Soon after, Dai and Akari take off after them.

Taichi yells out, "Hey! Where are all of you going?"

Haruka says, "They must have sensed something. Let's go." Immediately, the others race after the four of them in which Kirito and Usagi stop where they find tracks in the sand.

Kirito says, "I knew it. Someone was following us."

Usagi says, "There are tracks in the sand."

Dai and Akari arrive at the scene and Dai asks, "Did you find whoever was watching us?"

Kirito responds, shaking his head, "No. But our 'watcher' left something behind."

Akari asks, seeing the tracks, "Footprints?"

Usagi asks, confused, "How did they get away so fast?"

Kirito says, "Good question."

A brief time afterwards, the others arrive on the scene and Asuna says, a bit worn out, "Kirito-kun."

Miyako yells out, annoyed, "What's the big idea?!"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Geez, it wasn't too long ago that I had to teach you how to use your wings. How did you learn how fly so free like that? You are going at speed that most people would faint."

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "I had two years practice going at high speeds in a virtual world, sis."

Michiru says, "It shows. Haruka is the Sailor Scout of Wind and you left her in the dust."

Haruka says, with a scoff, "I just don't have the experience of being as fast in the virtual world as Dumpling does, that's all."

Tomoe giggles at her 'adoptive father's' antics and Asuna asks, seeing the footprints in the sand, "Kirito-kun, we were being followed after all?"

Kirito says, "Yeah. Whoever it is, their hide skill is incredible."

Usagi says, "It was a miracle that Kirito and I could 'detect' this player at all."

Akari asks, "Did you see this player?"

Kirito says, "No hair or hide of this person. Anyway, let's focus on the next quest."

Leafa replies, stunned, "What? We are just letting this slide? Having a stalker is so gross!"

Miyako says, "No joke, girlfriend!"

Haruka says, "Well, our 'watcher' is going to be extra careful since this player knows that we are on to him. They are going to be extra careful from now on."

Setsuna says, "Fruitless searching is going to stall us on our quest here."

Mizuno says, "Plus, this kind of thing isn't illegal. Player competition is what games like this are about."

Minako says, with a nod, "Got a point there Mizuno-chan."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Mizuno is right."

Asuna says, "It is just like you to find the fun in this Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Of course! Let's forget about this and get back to the main quest."

Taichi says, with a grin, "You are a true gamer, Kirito."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I know, Leafa. I don't like having something 'stalking' us, but this is a game after all and with competition, you know that other players spying on other players is a classic tactic."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "I know, but this brings up sore memories of Sigurd."

Makoto tells Leafa, "Don't think about that jerk, Leafa! Anyway, you sent him packing a long time ago! Personally, I heard that he packed his bags and took off for another VRMMO."

Minako says, "Let's not worry about jerks like him. Let's have fun and finish up." The group then venture off, but somewhere in the nearby area, a familiar female Leprechaun player with long red hair, brown eyes, and with brown and white dress with maid's cap on her scalp puts two swords into their sheaths on her skirt in a cross draw style.

She then says, "Most excellent! The two of them are better than the rumors says, but I think that I will stay in the shadows a bit longer." Back with our adventures, joined by Yuuki, Sakuya, and Alicia Rue, they find themselves in the next dungeon and they are faced with another locked door.

Miyako says, sarcastically, "Another lock door…Just great."

Kendo asks, "What about the key that we found when we deactivated the Jet Stream Generator?"

Izumi says, "Good idea, Kendo." They try the key and the door opens.

Alicia Rue says, excitedly, "It opened!"

Yuuki says, "Awesome! There is just no stopping us!"

Usagi asks Yuuki, "By the way, Yuuki, where were you?"

Yuuki says, excitedly, "I had a ton of challengers today! Sorry, but I was having so much fun!"

Haruka asks, with a smirk, "Let me guess: You beat the crud out of them?"

Yuuki says, with a giggle, "Maybe." Our adventures continue on until they reach the dungeon boss room.

Taichi says, "This is it."

Kirito says, "Let's do this."

Strea says, "This will be a piece of cake!" When they went the dungeon boss room, they find three scorpion monsters in the room with two of them as Serket and one of them is a larger yellow and black scorpion monsters known as the Gutablade. With the additional reinforcements, the dungeon boss monster wasn't much trouble. When it shattered into hundreds of data pixels, the door behind it opens to reveal a small room behind the dungeon boss chamber.

Sakuya says, "The door just opened."

Alicia Rue says, "We might just fine a big shiny treasure inside!" The group gets into the room to find two treasures chests, one of them silver colored, and inside of the silver colored one, there is a strange yet familiar looking brown piece.

Taichi asks, "Guess what we found?"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Kirito…"

Kirito says, "I got it, Usagi." Kirito combines the two precious 'pieces' with the last piece and it glows as it 'transforms' into a silver key."

Leafa says, "The items changed into a silver key."

Hino says, with a nod, "Bingo."

Strea says, "The dungeon with this kind of key must have some kind of scary monsters."

Izumi says, "Strea has a point. If the key was divided into three and put into three other dungeons, then the dungeon that this one belongs to must have tough enemies."

Sam says, with a nod, "Good point, Izumi."

Kendo says, "We should get back to town and prepare for this dungeon."

Takashi says, "Good idea, Kendo."

Leafa says, "I agree."

Akari says, "Let's head back to town." The rest of the group nod their heads and all of them prepare to get to the teleport gate to return to Ryne, the main town in Svart Alfheim.

 _ **July 21, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Ryne**_

Back inside of Ryne, our heroes and heroines assemble in the main square of Ryne to prepare for the next dungeon which seems like it is going to be a big one.

Kirito says, "All of us have a lot of preparation work to do."

Sinon asks, "I have some errands to do. Can we continue the quest on the morrow?"

Agil says, "I've got some clean up too."

Izumi says, "I've got some work to do with Sam and Mizuno."

Michiru says, with a smile, "I'm preparing a concert in the near future."

Haruka says, "I've got to tune up my car."

Taichi says, "I've got to head back too. After what happened at you know where, mom will freak out if I'm in VR too long."

Akari says, with a nod, "We know, Tai."

Dai says, "Can't exactly blame her. Mom and dad are the same way with Jun and I and they take every chance to keep her away. She really want to come with you."

Yamato says, with a smile, "I know. Remember, both of us were trapped and our parents winch every time that we pick up an Amusphere."

Takashi says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Mamoru says, "Sorry to bring up a sour point, but…"

Usagi says, with a nod, "We know, Mamoru-kun."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Those of us trapped in SAO aren't the only victims of it. While not to the level as we are, those deeply connected with those of us trapped in SAO are also victims."

Hino says, "Anyway, I have to get back too."

Makoto says, with a grin, "Same here. I've got to tend to my plants and get my dinner ready."

Usagi says, "See you later!" Soon after, the others start to leave ALO leaving only Kirito, Leafa, Asuna, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari in Ryne.

Leafa asks Akari, "Are you sure about this?"

Dai says, "Yeah! This is fun! For us, we are doing quests for more than just our daily living!"

Akari says, with a smile, "Dai-kun is right. This is the most fun that we had in years."

Mamoru says, with a smile, "Not surprising that you are enjoying yourselves."

Usagi asks, "But what about your parents?"

Dai says, "I think that sis and Kari-chan's bro can handle our parents."

Mamoru says, "Well, be careful, you are readjusting to 'real life' much like the others."

Akari says, "We will Mamoru."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I'm sure that they will be fine. Anyway, we have a full party to do all sorts of quests."

Dai says, "As much as I would like to find a cool quest to go through, our families might blow a gasket if we are here too long."

Asuna says, "That's a good point."

Kirito says, "Well, we could aimlessly wander through the desert and see what we could find."

Usagi asks, "How is that fun?"

Leafa tells Usagi, "That's our brother, Usagi. Only someone like him would find that fun."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Good point, Leafa."

Kirito gives an annoyed glare and Asuna says, with a giggle, "You are only annoyed is because they are right, Kirito-kun." Soon after, the group goes into the teleport gate to return to Wellgunde.

 _ **July 21, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Wellgunde**_

In the desert island of Wellgunde, Kirito, Leafa, Asuna, Usagi, Mamoru, Dai, and Akari are walking along until they hear a feminine scream.

Akari says, "Someone is in a trouble!"

Kirito asks, "Where?"

Usagi says, pointing in that direction, "I see one player cursor with a group of monsters over there!" When they get to the location, they see our familiar red haired female Leprechaun player in which she has multiple 'cuts' on her virtual form.

Akari says, "She's in trouble!"

Dai says, "Let's get over there!"

Kirito asks, in a low voice, "Wait. Is she…?"

Asuna tells Kirito, "Kirito-kun, what's the hold up? Stop daydreaming already!"

Kirito responds, a bit nervously, "Right. Let's go!" Usagi wonders what got Kirito to 'zone out', but soon enough, the group of seven attacks the monsters, consisting of a group of harpy monsters, and easily defeated them.

After the battle is done, the group heals themselves and the female Leprechaun player in which she says, "Thank you for helping me."

Asuna asks, "Are you all right? You aren't hurt?"

The female Leprechaun player responds, quite nervously, "I'm fine…" Kirito is giving a serious look as he is looking at this female player and Usagi wonders what's up.

Akari asks, "We're you taking on quests alone?"

The female Leprechaun player replies, "No, not quests. I was just out exploring, I got a bit lost, and then the monsters showed up…"

Asuna tells the female player, "A walk? Out here? What were you thinking? It's dangerous! This area is still mainly unexplored!"

The female player replies, quite nervously, "If it isn't any trouble, could you escort me back?"

Akari says, "Okay!" Kirito is giving the female player a serious look in which Dai, Mamoru, and Usagi wonder what has got Kirito all 'riled' about her.

Leafa sees this and she asks, teasingly, "Big brother, why are you staring at her? You look so riled up. It is like it is your job or something. Could she be your type?"

Kirito asks the player, "You are a Leprechaun, aren't you?"

The female player responds, "Yes, I am."

Kirito says, "Leprechauns aren't usually combat characters and I haven't heard of any Leprechauns going solo."

The female player gets a bit nervous and Dai says, getting the 'idea', "Yeah. It doesn't mean that Leprechauns aren't any good at combat. However, they aren't the best combat type of all the fairy races of ALO because they are the elite blacksmiths of this game."

Asuna says, with a nod, "They need offensive and defensive back up or they will get steamrolled."

Akari asks, "Are you a beginner?"

The female player says, quite nervously, "Yes, I'm a beginner."

Mamoru says, plainly, "Those boots are high-level Leprechaun equips. A beginner wouldn't have the ability to equip them."

Akari says, "Yeah, I know those quite well. There is no way a beginner Leprechaun could have those equips and they are quite rare too."

Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun, what are you and the others trying to say?"

Usagi responds, "Wait! Kirito, are you saying that she…?"

Kirito says, "Her boots match the footprints that we found in the sand from our mysterious stalker, Usagi."

Leafa asks, shocked, "Wait! So, she is the one that has been trailing us?"

Dai says, crossing his arms across his chest, "If the boots fit…"

The female player responds, with a smile, "Well, I have to say that I'm impressed. I never thought that you would catch on so quickly. I should have expected that much from Kirito, one of the legendary heroes of SAO! What insight! You knew the instant that you saw me, didn't you?"

Kirito asks, "Pretty much. I figured that you would be sooner or later. So, why have you been following us?"

The female player responds, "Hey, no hard feelings, right? I was just curious about the legendary heroes and their group of friends and to see how good you really are."

Dai asks, suspiciously, "Oh, really?"

Asuna asks, with a serious tone, "There aren't many players that know who we are. How did you get this information?"

The female player responds, "Asuna…The legendary 'Flash'…you are pretty famous, you know? There are plenty of people out there that have your stats memorized. All of the private forums and websites that I follow have your personal information plastered all over. It is common knowledge…"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"That's not possible! None of the detailed information about what happened in SAO ever got out to the public and Seijirou-san and the VR Ministry made sure of that! And I'm sure that none of the other survivors would want to talk about that nightmare! It only has been several months or so since we got out of there!"_

Asuna asks, in a suspicious tone, "So, you want to see how good we are? Then what?"

The female player responds, "Quit looking at me like that! You'll ruin your pretty face with a glower like that! Turn that frown upside down!" The female player says, motioning to Usagi, "Your best friend is showing it."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Huh? What do you mean?"

The female player says, with a smile, "You are Kirito's and Asuna's best friend from SAO, the legendary 'player saver', the White Valkyrie."

There are looks of shock and Usagi thinks in her mind, stunned, _"How does she know that?!"_

The female player says, "Anyway, you see I don't have many friends and I don't intend to join any guild in which I was hoping to get to know some strong players…"

Dai says, "Well, there are tons of players in parties back in town and plenty of them aren't any slackers you know."

The female player says, "Actually, it is a personal thing. And I'm sorry, but I can't say why. So, please don't bother asking. You'll get nothing from me."

Leafa asks, "So, what do we do with her?"

Kirito responds, "How about we let her join us? She can come if she wants."

The female player asks, surprised, "Really?"

Dai, Usagi, and Akari think at the same time, stunned, _"Took the words right out of my mouth!"_

Asuna says, "I'm cool with it."

Akari asks Asuna, surprised, "Really, Asuna?"

Kirito says, "Well, she did apologize and she seems nice enough. Besides, we don't have a reason to say no."

Asuna says, "Don't even say it, Kirito-kun. I know what you are going to say. You are saying: The real fun of online gaming is meeting other players! Cooperating, teasing, and even deceiving each other is what it is all about? Isn't that right, Kirito-kun?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "That would be Kirito, Asuna."

Kirito says, with a smirk and a glare, "You just know me all too well." Kirito asks the player, "Anyway, we can't party with you until we know what to call you. So, what's your name?"

The female player responds, "I'm Rain."

Kirito says, "Rain, got it. Looking forward to playing with you."

Usagi says, "Anyway, let's get back. Those last monsters got me beat."

Akari says, "Same here." Soon after, the group, with the female Leprechaun player, Rain, in toe through a few members are wondering about her.

 _ **July 22, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Inside of Odiaba Park within the Odiaba District of Tokyo, Kazuto, Suguha, Keiko, Rika, Asuna, Shion, Kotone, Darien, our Juuban based Sailor Scouts including Rini and Molly, and our Digidestined and their Digimon partners are assembled together discussing about the latest development in ALO with Kazuto, Suguha, Asuna, Davis, Kari, Darien, and Serena telling about what happened.

Tai asks, suspiciously, "And you just let her into our group?"

Raye asks Serena, annoyed, "A girl that mysteriously knows information about you from SAO?!"

Serena says, nervously, "Well, it wasn't my idea."

Shion asks, "Doesn't it make you suspicious in the least that she knows information about you that comes from SAO?"

Rini says, "That's a major 'red flag'!"

Asuna says, "Easy, Rini-chan. Technically, Kirito-kun is right."

Michelle asks Darien, "Why did you agree to it?"

Darien responds, "There must have been a reason that she was looking into 'strong players' and her story doesn't match up. Detailed information about SAO is only known by the players and the only other person that would know things about SAO would be Seijirou, the head of the task force for the SAO victims."

Amara says, plainly, "For obvious reasons."

Darien says, with a nod, "That's right, Amara. It makes wonder where she got her information from."

Izzy says, "That's a good question, Darien."

Davis says, "She might be a relative of someone from SAO and most likely, a member from the Assault Team, because only those players would know her face. No insult to Moon girl, but her 'royal hairdo' is a dead giveaway since everyone that belonged to the Assault Team saw it there."

Matt tells Serena, "Davis has a good point."

Suguha tells Serena, a bit nervously, "Yeah, our 'royal hairstyle' is quite unique, sis."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Keiko asks, "Do you think that she knows…?"

Kazuto says, "No, I doubt it. Something tells me that she doesn't know and the Assault Team didn't break its promise of not giving the full details of what happened at the Ruby Palace."

Michelle says, with a sly smile, "Not after Amara got through with some of them."

Amara gives a blush of embarrassment and Kari asks, "Anyway, did any of you see today's television report?"

Cody asks, "You mean on Doctor Rainbow?"

Mimi asks, "Doctor Rainbow?"

Ami replies, "Doctor Rainbow Alsharvin. She is an American of Japanese and Russian descendant and she is the real-life 'persona' of Seven, the leader of Shamrock."

TK says, "Not to mention that she is a child genius at just twelve years old and she is researching into VR."

Suguha says, "Big brother and I saw her on television."

Serena says, with a nod, "I saw her and she has done wonders to repair the damage that Kayaba caused to Full-Dive technology and VRMMO especially ALO…"

Kazuto asks Serena, "But?"

Serena says, "I agree with what they said that she is the counter to Kayaba, but they are wrong about one thing that they implied. While Kayaba is the darkness of VR, it doesn't mean that light can't be used for evil as much as darkness can."

Plenty of the others are shocked by Serena's words and Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Can't blame her for feeling that way, but then again, I'm not one to talk."_

Mina asks Serena, a bit nervously, "Sorry if I sound insensitive Serena, but maybe you are worrying too much?"

Serena replies, with a smile, "No, Mina, you aren't. Maybe I am getting my mind wrapped too much about this."

Hotaru asks, "So, what about this player that the others met?"

Darien says, "I say that we keep a close eye on her."

Amara asks, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, Darien?"

Serena says, "I really don't see her being that way. I mean, she has such a good hiding skills that it took players with Search Skills of mine's and Kirito's…Kazuto's level and 'instinct' in order to detect her and she managed to sneak away even though we went at high speeds."

Kazuto says, "Serena has a point. She could have found a way to sneak attack one of us and get away at any time or 'stole' something from us, but instead, she just remained to just observe us."

Suguha says, "That's a good point, big brother. But I'm concerned that she has information on you, Asuna, and Serena especially Serena. Only those of the Assault Team ever saw her real face because she stopped hiding it after what happened with that jerk and the error caused by Sugou on floor seventy-five."

Rika says, "That's a good point." Rika says, with a smile, "However, both of our 'outsiders' tend to be correct about other people when it comes to 'gut instinct'."

Keiko says, with a smile, "That's because they are good at telling people are good or bad."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Well, it is a bit more complicated than that Keiko-chan."

Davis asks, "By the way, how is Naruto doing?"

Trista says, "With all of the attacks on the Hayabusa Village, they decided to move into the city itself."

There are plenty of surprised looks and Lita asks, "Really?"

Trista says, "They are meeting a friend of Ryu that lives within the city. She runs an inn called Izumo Inn."

Darien says, "It might be a wise idea."

Amara says, "Yeah, we are no closer to finding the Queen's Gate to get them home and personally, I'm not sure if he and his parents want him to go back the Leaf."

Rika asks, "Can you really blame him?"

Suguha says, "To be honest…Not really. The anime and manga seem to have 'idealized' what happened to him and it looks like many of the Naruto fanfictions show the actual truth of his life."

Raye says, "Ironic."

Just then they hear a ring tone and Serena says, "That's mine." Serena then takes out a smart phone and she asks, "Hello?"

Sammy's voice is heard over the phone and he says, "Hey, Meatball Head, we need you back home."

Serena asks, "What's up now Sammy?"

Sammy responds, "Well, you aren't going to believe this…"

Serena tells Sammy, "Sammy…Really?"

Sammy replies over the phone, "Okay! I get it! I get it! Well, these are these weirdo duelists and one of them is summoning solid monsters through a duel disk that looks like your new duel disk!"

Serena yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Darien asks Serena, "What's wrong?"

Serena tells Sammy, "I'm putting you on speaker now, Sammy."

Serena pushes a button on her smart phone and Sammy says, over the phone, "It's just like I said Serena! Two guys and girl have appeared and one of the guys is using a duel disk like yours to ride a Duel Monster! If you don't believe me, come over to your old middle school yourself!"

Serena says, "Okay, we're on our way. Just hold the fort over there."

Serena shuts off her smart phone and Mimi says, "He sounds serious."

Amara says, "I think he is serious, Mimi."

Davis asks, "Just another day, huh?"

Gatomon says, "As that Naruto guy would say: Believe it." As everyone prepares to leave, quite a few of them think that they hear a certain blond haired ninja sneeze, but they decide to ignore as they prepare to head over to the Juuban district and Serena's former middle school to find out what's going on.

 _ **July 22, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Now, we find ourselves within the Juuban district of Tokyo, more specifically at Juuban Municipal Junior High School, Serena's, Ami's, Mina's, and Lita's former junior high school before they moved onto high school, there is a lot of stuff going as mysterious floating platforms are surrounding the whole of the area with Sammy facing three people.

The first one is a teenage male of around 14 years with crimson eyes, dual-colored green and crimson hair of average length sticking out in downward pointing spikes all around his head, green crystal pendant around his neck, a pair of orange goggles with orange lens with a blue star imprinted on the right lens around his scalp, and he is wearing a simple red t-shirt with a thick, silver buckled brown belt, green pants with what looks like pouches for Duel Monsters decks attached to each leg, a golden and white school jacket draped over his shoulders like a cape, and magenta shoes.

The second one looks to be a teenage female of the same age as the teenage male, around 14 years of age with dark purple hair tied in a ponytail by a large yellow ribbon, dark green eyes, and she is wearing a black shirt under what looks like a modified version of Jaden Yuki's Slifer Red jacket, with a red skirt held up by a brown belt that has a silver buckle and ring connecting it to two straps that are covering over her waist while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she is wearing all brown boots. Around her right wrist, she has an unusual bracelet.

The final person is another teenage male in his early to mid-teens with short brown and blond hair styled in layers, blue eyes, and he is wearing a dark blue dress shirt under a red and white dress jacket with red pants and brown shoes.

Right now, Sammy Tsukino is dueling against the brown and blond haired teen in which the duel ends as the teen is slammed into the ground with Sammy jumping for joy as Life Stream Dragon (2900/2400) vanishes in front of him.

Sammy yells out, excitedly, "All right! That will show you to run off your mouth!"

The green and crimson haired male teen asks the blond and brown male teen, "Hey, Silvio, are you okay?"

The brown and blond haired male teen yells out, annoyed, "Do I look okay to you?" The brown and blond haired teen says, with a snarl, "If you didn't use that dirty OTK trick, I would have beaten you."

Sammy responds, with a serious glare and tone, "Hey, dude, don't blame me for your loss. Skill and luck are part of the game and they weren't on your side."

The female teen says, displaying a strange duel disk that looks like a pink shield producing a blue colored sword-shaped 'energy blade' around her left wrist, "You are a strong duelist. I'll test you, Synchro warrior. Now, come duel me!"

The green and crimson haired male teen says, nervously, "Hey, Selena…"

The female teen says, seriously, "Duel!"

Sammy thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Whoa, what's her problem?"_

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Leave him alone!" Everyone then looks to see all of group that was assembled in Odiaba Park coming forward with the Sailor Scouts of the group in Sailor Scout forms.

Sammy thinks in his mind, _"It's about time, Meatball Head."_

The blond and brown haired teen asks, "What's this?"

Sailor Orion says, drawing her bow, "That's what we should be asking you."

Sailor Uranus asks Sailor Mercury, "Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury, who has her visor active and using her computer, says, amazed, "This is incredible! These are Solid Vision projections, but they aren't ordinary ones. They have mass!"

Sailor Venus asks, "Huh?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It means that they are solid as you and me, Venus."

Sailor Jupiter says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Sun asks, "Wait! Some kind of 'Real Solid Vision' projection system?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "It would seem so."

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "But I thought…?"

Sailor Celestial says, looking at the three teens, two males and one female, "That's a good question and I think these things know something about it."

The green and crimson haired teen says, "Hey, we didn't come here to start trouble."

Sammy says, sternly, "Well, you just found it." Sammy tells Sailor Moon and the others, "These three came out of nowhere, he used some kind of weird duel disk to make 'solid monsters', and then this jerk challenged me to a duel!"

The blond and brown haired teen male yells out, "Hey, what was that?!"

Sammy says, "He just sore that I easily beat his butt."

The blond and brown haired teen male responds, "You just lucky to create that one turn kill."

Sailor Jupiter replies, "Luck of the draw is part of the game pal."

Sailor Celestial says, "Anyway, you are coming with us to find out where you got this tech!"

The dark haired female says, displaying her duel disk, "We aren't going anywhere unless you prove your might!"

The green and crimson haired male, "Hey, Selena, hold on a minute."

Sailor Jupiter says, "We could knock her out easily."

Sailor Moon says, "It wouldn't feel right doing that."

Sailor Celestial says, taking her duel disk and attaching it to her armored left wrist, "I'll take you on."

As Sailor Celestial actives her duel disk, Sailor Moon asks, "Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I'll be okay, sis." Sailor Celestial and the female duelist, Selena, look at each other, their decks are shuffled, their display screens show 4000 life-points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Celestial and Selena say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Selena: 4000

Sammy tells Sailor Celestial, "Hey! This weird stuff seems to be some kind of weird field spell and it changes the rules slightly! The duelist that takes the very first turn can't draw a card from their deck anymore!"

The others are surprised and Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "What?"

Sailor Moon tells Sammy, annoyed, "Couldn't you have said something earlier?"

Sammy says, "Hey, I didn't know that she was going to duel them."

Sailor Moon gives a groan of annoyance and Sailor Celestial says, looking at her duel disk's screen, "He's right. There is a strange field spell known as Cross Over activated and it is called an 'Action Field'."

Yolei asks, "Action Field Spell?"

Kazuto asks, "What does it do?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "You can use 'Action Cards', but each duelist can only have one 'Action Card' in their hand at a time. This card is unaffected by other card effects."

Rika asks, "Action Cards? What the heck are 'Action Cards'?"

Selena says, "If you aren't going to move, then I will! My turn!" Selena says, putting a card on her duel disk, "I play Moon-Light Blue Cat in attack mode!" Soon after, Moon-Light Blue Cat (1600/1200), a female cat humanoid with blue colored fur and wearing a dress, appears on the field in attack mode. Selena says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "Then I activate my Lunar Eclipse! Now, my Blue Cat can't be effected or even targeted by your spell or trap cards until the end of your next turn! And I end my turn! Now, come, show me your strength!"

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I don't think that you would know the term 'chill out' by any chance? If not, this could help you out."

Selena says, "Words are cheap. Only actions can you prove your strength to me."

Sailor Celestial says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "You want action? Here it is! I set my scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts her two Pendulum Monster cards on the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors in the Monster Zones of her duel disk.

The three newcomers gasp in shock and the guy known as Silvio yells out, "Hey, that's not fair! You can't have Pendulum Summoning!"

Sailor Uranus asks, with a glare, "How do you know about Pendulum Summoning?" On the meanwhile, Stargazer and Timegazer appear in a column of light on each side of Sailor Celestial with the number one below Stargazer and the number eight below Timegazer.

Sailor Celestial says, as her crystal pendulum glows while a replica appears swinging between the two Pendulum monsters, "And now, I can summon monsters that are level two to seven from my hand this turn! Now, swing pendulum and create an arc to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial slaps three cards on her duel disk as a portal of light appears in-between the two Pendulum monsters and she yells out, "Let's do this: Darkblaze Dragon, Hyozanryu, and Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Three lights come out and turn into Darkblaze Dragon (1200/1000), Hyozanryu (2100/2800), and Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

The green and crimson haired teen says, shocked, "Odd-Eyes…" Just then the teen's deck glows and Odd-Eyes roars as Sailor Celestial's deck glows.

Sailor Celestial asks, "What's going on with my deck?"

Sailor Mars says, with a serious tone, "That kid's deck contains a power that seems familiar to me."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Familiar?"

Ken asks, "How familiar is it Sailor Mars?"

Sailor Mars says, with a serious tone, "Like I sensed it before and I think I sensed it with Meatball Head and her sister used that 'power'."

Just then the image of two new monsters appears in Sailor Celestial's mind and she says, putting the last card in her hand on her duel disk, "I activate the ability of my Pendulum-Tuner: Nobledragon Magician! By lowering the level of my Odd-Eyes by three, I can bring this card directly to the field!" Soon after, Nobledragon Magician (700/1400), a small female humanoid monster with silver and white spellcaster clothing with a silver-white staff, appears on the field in attack mode.

Silvio says, tauntingly, "You could have used Pendulum Summoning to bring that monster to the field!"

Selena says, her eyes widening, "Wait…"

Sailor Celestial says, "I tune my level three Nobledragon Magician with my now level four Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Nobledragon Magician turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Odd-Eyes making it become transparent before a column of light appears on the field as a new Synchro Monster card comes out of Sailor Celestial's Extra Deck. Sailor Celestial says, " _Celestial flames gather here, burn with the flame of a dragon's star! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the new Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to blaze like a comet…Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Out of the light, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (2500/2000), a giant red and dark violet humanoid dragon looking a lot like Odd-Eyes Dragon especially the heterochromia eyes, a red right eye and a green left eye, appears on the field in attack mode.

Many of the others are stunned and Rika says, amazed, "That's new."

The green and crimson haired male asks, "A Pendulum SYNCHRO?!"

Selena says, awe-struck, "Incredible."

Sailor Celestial says, "If you like that, then you are going to like this. I activate Meteorburst's ability and now, I can call out one Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zones to bring it on the field! So, come on out, Stargazer!" Flames surround Stargazer causing it to vanish from the Pendulum Zones and Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) to appear on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "However, Meteorburst can't attack on the turn that it is uses this ability, but now, I Overlay my Darkblaze Dragon and my Hyozanryu and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex as a new XYZ monster card comes out of her Extra Deck in which Sailor Celestial says, as she puts it on her duel disk and over two monster cards in the same 'zone', "I XYZ Summon Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Just then Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (2800/2500), an aqua/crystal blue and silver version of Odd-Eyes Dragon with a red right eye and blue left eye with two Water Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode.

The others are amazed and Mimi says, amazed, "That's new."

Sailor Celestial says, "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon, attack her kitty cat now!" Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon prepares to unleash a tidal attack from its mouth against Moon-Light Blue Cat.

Selena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Quick-Play Spell card: Full Moon Fury activates! When used during the Battle Phase, one Moon-Light monster gains half of her opponent's attack points until the end of the Battle Phase, but both players draw one card from their decks!" Selena and Sailor Celestial draw a card as Moon-Light Blue Cat goes from 1600/1200 to 3000/1200 as its claws extend causing it to gain a sly smirk on her lips as she prepares to counterattack.

Sailor Celestial says, "Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's ability activates! By removing one Overlay Unit, I can negate the attack and then summon one Odd-Eyes monster from the hand or grave to the field!" Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units and Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Selena says, "It doesn't have the power to beat my Moon-Light Blue Cat."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "I activate the spell: Flash Fusion! I can now fuse monsters on my side of the field, but at the end of this turn, the Fusion Monster will be destroyed!"

Selena asks, shocked, "What?"

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I combine Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon with Stargazer Magician!" Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon and Stargazer Magician goes into a fusion vortex as a new Fusion Monster card comes out of her Extra Deck and she says, putting it on her duel disk, "Time to make like the wind…Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (2500/3000), a green armored and black version of Odd-Eyes Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "When Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon comes to the field, one attack position monster is returned to your hand!"

Selena says, shocked, "No!" Just then a massive wind sends Moon-Light Blue Cat flying and Selena is forced to return it to her hand.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Now, my Odd-Eyes Dragons, end this duel!" Odd-Eyes Dragon and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon move in to attack and Selena then sees something in which she leaps up towards one of the 'floating platforms' in which she grabs what looks like a Duel Monsters card with the letter 'A' imprinted on its back.

Selena says, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "Action Spell: Great Escape! This card ends the battle phase!"

Sailor Celestial says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Moon says, seeing something, "Celestial, by your foot!"

Sailor Celestial then sees a similar card to the one that Selena picked up, she grabs it, and she says, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "Action Spell: No Action! An Action Spell activated will be negated and destroyed!" Selena gasps in which the two attacks strike home and Selena yelps out as she is knocked off the platform as she loses 5000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Selena: 0

With the end of the duel, all of the Solid Vision projections, minus the platforms, vanish in which the green and crimson haired teen manages to catch Selena before she crashes into though forcing him to the ground on his butt in the process.

The green and crimson haired teen asks Selena, "Are you okay Selena?"

Selena leaps out of the teen's arms and she responds, annoyed, "I'm just fine!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Okay, game over. Time for some answers."

Mimi asks Kazuto, "Did you know that your sister had those cards?"

Kazuto responds, "Actually, I didn't."

Sailor Mercury thinks in her mind, _"Could it be possible that she is tapping deeper into the powers of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon?"_ Just then a short boy with pale skin, light purple-grey hair, blue eyes, and wearing a yellow and blue striped shirt under a turquoise hooded sweatshirt with the hood up, grey cargo pans, pink shocks, and blue shoes with a black cap over his head with a teddy bear in his hands seemly appears out of nowhere and goes to the green and crimson haired teen.

The boy asks, "Where is big brother?"

The green and crimson haired tells the boy, "Don't worry, Reira, we'll find him."

Matt asks, "Where did that kid come from?"

Cody says, "It looks like he is with them." The short boy flinches from the looks that our heroes and heroines are giving him and the green and crimson haired teen then sees a glow from his head.

He thinks in his mind, _"Odd-Eyes…?"_ He then activates his duel disk which looks like Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's new duel disks, but with a red body and yellow 'blade'.

Sailor Uranus asks, "So, you want to…?"

Sailor Moon says, stepping forward, "I'll take him on."

The others look at Sailor Moon in surprise as she attaches her duel disk to her armored left wrist, inserts her duel disk, and Sailor Mars asks, "Hey, Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon responds, "Don't ask, Pyro. I have no idea why I'm doing this."

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, _"That's what worries me."_ Both of them activate their duel disks, their decks are shuffled, the display screens of their disks show 4000 life-points for each duelist, and they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" the two duelist shout out in unison and Sailor Moon and the green and crimson haired duelist in which Sailor Moon's duel disk display screen is named Yuya begin their duel.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Yuya: 4000

The green and crimson haired duelist smiles and he asks the short boy, "Ready, Reira?" The short boy gives Yuya a confused look as Yuya grabs his head and they leap onto one of the platforms created by Solid Vision technology in their duel disks. Yuya then says, "Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the latest entertainment duel of Yuya Sakaki with my co-star, young Reira Akaba! Sit back and enjoy!" Yuya puts one card on his duel disk and he yells out, putting one card on his duel disk, "Now, for the first star of our show: Performapal Hip Hippo!" Soon after, Performapal Hip Hippo (800/800), a large pink cartoon hippo with a top hat, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei asks, "A pink hippo?" Yuya leaps onto the back of the monster and pulls the young boy, Reira, with him in which they start to leap around on the back of Hip Hippo.

Sailor Venus asks, shocked, "He's riding a Duel Monster?"

Sailor Neptune says, "Well, Mercury did say that they are 'Real Solid Visions'." Sailor Moon looks at the others with a confused look on her face that says 'What's going on here' and the others give shrugs to show that they have no idea.

When they stop hopping around, Yuya says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "And now, I take a bow with one card to end my turn!"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Okay…" Sailor Moon then flies up to a platform, draws a card, and she says, "My turn!"

Sammy yells out, "Hey, Sailor Moon, don't let this guy ruin your game! Show how a real duelist rules the duel!"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Right." Sailor Moon says, displaying Performapal Trump Witch (100/100) and Sky Dragoons of Draconia (2200/200) Pendulum Monsters, "I set my scale four, Performapal Trump Witch and scale seven, Sky Dragoons of Draconia, in order to set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon puts the two cards on her Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in her Monster Zones in rainbow colors in which the two said monsters appear in two columns with the number 4 below Performapal Trump Witch and number seven below Sky Dragoons of Draconia, which is a knight on a yellow pterodactyl. Yuya gives a look of shock and Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Pendulum Deck Booster! I discard the top card of my deck and if it is a monster, I can increase the Pendulum Scale of one Pendulum Monster by the level of the discarded monster! However, if I don't draw a monster, I can't Pendulum Summon this turn!" Sailor Moon draws the top card of her deck, displays Cave Dragon (2000/100), and she says, sending the card to her graveyard, "Since my Cave Dragon is a level four monster, I can increase my Sky Dragoon's scale by four!" Sky Dragoons of Draconia's scale goes up from 7 to 11 and Sailor Moon says, "And now, I can summon monsters from level five to ten this turn!" A replica of Sailor Moon's crystal pendulum appears between the two Pendulum Monsters and starts to swing in which Sailor Moon says, "Now, swing pendulum! Create the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts two cards on her duel disk and she says, "Time for a double threat with my Blue-Eyes White Dragons!" Coming out of a circle of light, two Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode.

Yuya, Silvio, and Selena gasp in which Yuya shouts out, stunned, "Blue-Eyes White Dragons?!"

Silvio shouts out, "No fair! Where does an armored winged weirdo like her get legendary cards?!"

Sailor Celestial glares at Silvio and she tells him, "You had better watch your mouth, jerk."

Silvio winches and he retorts, "Ha, you don't scare me! My dad will throw you in the can if you dare to do anything to me!"

Rika says, "He's nuts."

Sailor Moon says, "And now, since I have two Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field, I can fuse them together!" There are gasps of surprise as the two Blue-Eyes White Dragons goes into a fusion vortex while a new Fusion Monster card comes out of Sailor Moon's Extra Deck in which she says, putting on her duel disk, "Time to face double trouble with Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (3000/2500), a two-headed version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon/Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Jupiter asks, stunned, "When did she get that card?"

Keiko says, "Maybe from Kaibaman like I did."

Plenty of the others look at Keiko in shock and Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, concerned, _"If I attack, I could hurt both of them."_ Sailor Moon looks at the others and the Sailor Scouts of the group along with Tuxedo Mask as they prepare to catch them if they fall. Sailor Moon yells out, "Twin Burst, attack with Dual Stream of Destruction!" Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon unleashes a powerful stream of lightning energy from its two heads at Hip Hippo.

Reira yelps out in fear and Yuya shouts out, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I play my Hippo Carnival! It's show time!" Yuya's face-down card is revealed to be the Hippo Carnival Quick-Play spell card and then three Hippo Token (0/0 X 3), which are cartoon-like female hippos wearing samba outfits, appear in front of Yuya, Reira, and Hip Hippo in which they start dancing in a cartoon samba fashion in defense mode.

Tai asks, annoyed, "What the heck is this?" Just then Twin Burst's attack slams into one of the Hippo Token causing them to explode and create a fireworks like explosion, however, Yuya suffered no damage to his life-points since the token was in defense mode.

Yuya says, "Ta-da! Just like magic, my Hippo Tokens appear to protect Hip Hippo and I since your dragon is mesmerized by their wonderful samba! And during this turn, he can only attack them!"

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Yuya tells Reira, "Hey, Reira, look fireworks. Cool, huh?" Reira only gives a detached look and tightly holds onto Yuya.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, annoyed, "Hey, pal, this is supposed to be a duel, not a clown act!"

Sailor Uranus asks, with a death glare in her eyes, "Is he making fun of her?"

Sailor Neptune says, with a shrug, "Maybe it is the way that he duels."

Sammy says, annoyed, "I say that it stinks. Duels are supposed to be honorable and fun matches that the duelists show their strength and skill and not this clown act." Yuya flinches from Sammy's remark and Sailor Moon notices this, but she shakes off her confusion.

Sailor Moon says, "Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon can attack twice since you have monsters on the field! Attack his next token!" Twin Burst attacks another token causing it to explode in a fireworks fashion, but since it was in defense mode, Yuya suffers no life-point damage. Sailor Moon says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play my Card of Sanctity and forcing us to draw until we have six cards in our hands." Sailor Moon and Yuya draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Sailor Moon says, putting a card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Token Dispel! All Token monsters are now destroyed and the monster's owner takes three hundred points of damage per token!" The final Hippo Token explodes and Yuya grunts as he loses 300 life-points. Sailor Moon says, putting yet another card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Dragon's Gunfire! This card either takes away eight hundred life-points or destroys a monster with eight defense points or less! I use the second effect to destroy your Hippo!" Turn Burst unleashes a fireball right Hip Hippo and Yuya immediately has it leap to another platform where he picks up a card and puts it in his duel disk's main slot.

Yuya yells out, "Action Magic: Mirror Barrier!" Just then a dome of energy surrounds Hip Hippo and Yuya says, "This card negates the destruction of my good buddy from any card effect!" The fireball bounces off the dome and into the sky creating another fireworks explosion in which Yuya takes a bow.

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Okay, it is official! He is pissing me off! He is turned this duel into a sideshow."

Kazuto says, "You have got to admit that this guy's style of dueling is…unique."

Kotone says, with a nod, "That's one way of putting it Kazuto."

Rika says, with a nod and sarcastic tone, "I'll say."

Sailor Moon says, giving a nervous look and putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two face-downs."

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Yuya: 3700

Yuya draws a card, he looks at it, and Yuya thinks, _"It's here!"_ Yuya displays Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I set my scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician on the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya puts the cards on the Pendulum Zones of his duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors in the Monster Zones of his duel disk.

Many in our heroes' and heroines' group gasp in shock and Yolei yells out, "Hold up! How did he get those cards?!"

Yuya says, "And now, I can play level two to level seven monsters this turn!" As a 'image' of a crystal pendulum that Yuya is wearing around his neck appears, it swings between the two monsters and he yells out, putting four cards on his duel disk, "Swing, pendulum my soul! Create the arc to victory! Pendulum Summon! Time to swing into action: Performapal Fire Mufflerlion! Performapal Kaleidoscope! Performapal Drummerilla! And the star of this show, the dragon of the dual colored eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears in the sky and four lights come from the circle in which they are Performapal Fire Mufflerlion (800/800), a white lion dressed like he is circus performer with a fire mane and tail, Performapal Kaleidoscope (100/2300), circus-like scorpion with two shields instead of claws, Performapal Drummerilla (1600/900), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field with all monsters minus Kaleidoscope are in attack mode with Kaleidoscope in defense mode.

The others are shocked when they see Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Asuna asks, "How does he have that dragon?"

Selena and Silvio are surprised by Asuna's question and Yuya yells out, putting the last card in his hand into the main slot of his disk, "And now, it is time for the show! I play my Performapal Band Hurricane!" Soon after, Drummerilla starts to beat on his drum-like chest with Kaleidoscope creating a light show with Fire Mufflerlion create a fire show.

Sailor Uranus asks, annoyed, "Now what?"

Yuya says, "Thanks to this card, all of my opponents' cards are returned from the field to his or in this case, her hand based on the number of my friends are on the field!"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Yuya yells out, "Now, let's dance!" Just then musical notes fill the field as all of Yuya's monsters are performing in which notes smack Sailor Moon's cards causing them to vanish from the field expect Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon is a Fusion Monster causing it to be returned to the Extra Deck.

Davis says, "I've got to say that's a combination of weird, funny, and embarrassing at the same time."

Tai says, with a nod, "I agree."

Yuya says, "Thank you, everyone! I'm sorry, but the show has to end with a grand stopping direct attack!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then moves in to attack Sailor Moon directly, but she then stop something on a nearby platform and she zips over to it.

Sailor Moon picks one of the strange 'Action Cards', puts it in her duel disk's main slot, and she says, "Action Spell: Great Escape! The battle is over!" Sailor Moon then ducks from a swipe from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's tail.

Yuya says, with a shrug, "Oh, well. It just makes the show more exciting! I end my turn!"

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Card Destruction! We discard our hands and redraw a new hand with the same cards that we discarded!" Sailor Moon discards four cards and draws four new cards from her deck, but Yuya has no cards in his hand currently so he doesn't discard and redraws from his deck. Sailor Moon looks at her new hand, puts one card into the main slot, and she yells out, "I activate my Harmonic Oscillation! And it is quite a mouthful in which since you have Pendulum Monsters in your Pendulum Zone, I can use them to Pendulum Summon instead of my Pendulum Monsters!"

Yuya asks, stunned, "What?"

As Sailor Moon's crystal pendulum appears between Yuya's two monsters, Sailor Moon says, "Using your Pendulum Scale, I can summon level two to seven monsters this turn! Now, swing Soul Pendulum! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to swing into action, gang: Meteor Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle is created and three beams of light shoot off to Sailor Moon's fields in which they become Meteor Dragon (1800/2000), Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000), and Sailor Moon's own Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yuya, Reira, Selena, and Silvio gasp in shock and Yuya asks, shocked, "Odd-Eyes?!" But then both Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons start to glow and roar causing massive winds to start up and envelop the area.

Veemon yells out, "What's going on?"

Gatomon says, "It's those dragons!"

Sailor Mercury says, using her visor and computer, "Gatomon's right! Those dragons are resonation with each other and they are causing a temporal disturbance! If it doesn't stop, I don't know what could happen to the fabric of time and space!" As the developing temporal storm causes stronger winds, everyone is about to get thrown around, but then Yuya's and Sailor Moon's crystal pendulums glow along with the duel disks of Yuya, Reira, Selena, and Silvio causing a massive bright light to engulf the whole area forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light dies down and everyone is able to look, Sailor Moon is back on the ground in which Yuya, Reira, Selena, and Silvio along with the platforms made of 'solid holograms' have vanished.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 4000 (duel interrupted)

Yuya: 3700 (duel interrupted)

Sailor Mars asks, "Where they go?"

TK says, "That's a good question."

Sailor Mercury says, "Their duel disks activated some kind of 'space-time jump' which means that they have been teleported to another world and even another universe."

Sailor Orion asks, "Are you sure, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Based on the data of what just happened, it is my theory."

Tai asks, "Who were they?"

Izzy says, "That's a good question, Tai."

Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Pluto, "We have people from other times and possibly other worlds coming into our world."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes, Uranus. I think that Master Yen Sid-sama's words are quite prophetic."

Everyone looks at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Jupiter says, "Hold up! We were fighting tons of enemies during the time that Sailor Moon was…in 'that place'."

Sailor Orion says, "They were just a 'warm up'."

Sailor Pluto says, "And like Master Yen Sid said that things accelerated ever since whatever influenced Sugou to tamper with 'that world'."

Sailor Mars says, "Add Naruto Uzumaki into mix with a Keyblade as well as making him a Signer and a Duel Priest, with the fact that a rogue organization kidnapped him and two of his friends to experiment on them on their mad quest to create the 'ultimate warrior', basically a 'bio-weapon', legendary duelists from the past coming up with legendary cards with the power to bust the world wide up, alternate version of our Meatball Head appearing with two other dragons that along with one other dragon have powers on an interdimensional scale, a possible 'war of realities' on our hand…"

Kazuto says, interrupting, "And this might be the start."

Rika says, with a sarcastic tone, "Just great."

Yolei says, "Took the words right out of my mouth." As our heroes and heroines look up into the sky, they can't help to wonder and worry about the future ahead of them.

 _ **July 22, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Deep within Neo Domino City, a Neo Domino Duel Academy female teacher, Maria Bartlet, a pretty woman with short brown hair, grey eyes, and wearing orange and white female business/formal outfit, is with a figure, whose facial features we can't see.

Maria tells her, with a smile, "You have done very well."

The figure responds, in a quite familiar female voice, "Thank you, Bartlet-san."

Maria tells the figure, "However, it is weird that you would ask for any lessons at all. Your dueling ability is incredible especially in the area of Fusion Summoning. You are a top level pro."

The female figure responds, "True, but I need to expand my horizons."

Maria says, with a smile, "Well, if you feel so, but I doubt that you can go any further."

The female figure says, "I'm going to need to." Maria gives a confused look as the female figure walks away and we can see that her face is exact duplicate of Serena's/Sailor Moon's face expect that her hair color is silver blue and she has deep ruby red lips.

And that's the end of this chapter! I think that you can tell who that female figure with the Neo Domino City Duel Academy teacher is right? And now, we have a 'full set', huh? Anyway, we have another set of 'guest stars' in this chapter. Well, this is a slight AU of Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V in which four of the Lancers get lost on their way to THEIR Synchro Dimension and afterwards, it will continue on as usual. Anyway, the new 'title scene' of my fanfiction is quite interesting and fair warning, it does have spoilers on what's to come, everyone. However, sorry, but no details! Please read and review to tell me what you think and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	17. The Gate Awakens

Well, with the last chapter, Rain has come into the story and you must be wondering if what will happen inside of ALO and Svart Alfheim is going to be a 'side show' for what's been happening and what's going to happen in the main story, right? Well, yes and no. What's going to happen in ALO and Svart Alfheim may not be as 'big' as what's going to happen 'outside', but the virtual world is going to have plenty of importance in this story, trust me. Now, I know that I'm doing chapter after chapter, but I would like to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 17: The Gate Awakens**

 _ **July 22, 2025, Tokyo, Izumo Inn**_

Within what looks like a two-story Japanese style home, we are inside one of the rooms of the home where we find Suguha and Naruto are together as they display their decks in which Naruto is amazed at the new 'Odd-Eyes' monsters including Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (2500/2000) Synchro Monster, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (2800/2500) XYZ Monster, and Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (2500/3000) Fusion Monster cards.

Naruto says, "Man! These are pretty awesome looking dragons!"

Suguha says, "Yeah, I've got to say that they are pretty cool." Suguha says, looking at Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) XYZ-Pendulum Monster card, "And a lot less worrying than some cards."

Naruto says, "I was shocked when I heard you summoned that card and got your hands on the card that's supposed to belong to some kind of 'alternate version' of Serena."

Suguha says, "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon. Based on what Ancient Fairy told us, both Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion along with the Clear Wing Synchro Dragon belong to a group of monsters known as the Dimensional Dragons. Big brother said that we might be tapping into whatever 'power source' that they belong to or something."

Naruto says, "Well, Kurama said that they aren't ordinary cards and they contain incredible powers close to rivaling the powers that we have."

Suguha says, "Namely our Etherion powers."

Naruto says, "Kurama wouldn't say that, but they are very powerful and very dangerous since Kurama says that their power is 'primal'."

Suguha says, "Yeah. Raye, Amara, and Trista say the same thing."

Naruto asks Suguha, "Hey, Suguha, how are you doing?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Other than the fact that my life has been going on a really wacky roller coaster ride with a madman that was my father in my precious life as an outer space princess trapping my big brother, my 'royal sibling', and around ten thousand people in a 'death game' just because he had 'control issues' and he wanted to force me to awaken all of my powers and bring back into 'universal affairs' as well as relive the pain of his betrayal in my past life, I'm just peachy."

Naruto says, a bit nervously, "Okay…"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Sorry, Naruto, it is just…The others and I have been going through a lot lately. You know especially since you learned about my new 'shiners' in my mouth."

Naruto tells Suguha, "Look, Suguha, just because you are part vampire or whatever, it doesn't make you a monster. Compared to that fucking jerk that dared to call himself your pops in your 'previous life' or whatever, you are WAY better than him. He had the best going through him in two lifetimes and he let that go to become a true 'fiend'." Naruto tells Suguha, "You deserved better than anything, believe it."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Thanks, Naruto." Suguha then says, with a solemn tone, "However, I wish that I can truly believe it myself, Naruto."

Naruto says, with a concerned look, "Suguha-chan…"

But before anything could be said or done between Naruto and Suguha, Kazuto's voice is heard exclaiming with a shocked, "What? Are you kidding me?" Surprised, Suguha leaps up and runs out the door of Naruto's new room in which they go a hallway where they find Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, and plenty of the others, Sailor Scout and Digidestined, human and Digimon partner, assembled together.

Suguha asks, "What's up big brother?"

Amara says, "We just gotten some information from Seijirou from the VR division."

Suguha asks, with a nasty sarcastic tone, "What does that guy want from us this time?"

Raye says, "It isn't what he wants from us, Suguha."

Matt says, "He just found something out about the former SAO servers."

Suguha asks, surprised, "Wait! What?"

Yolei says, "That's what I said, Suguha."

Rika asks, "So, what does he want from us?"

Amara says, "He has requested help from Izzy, Ami, and Trista at the former Argus headquarters where the SAO servers are still being stored."

Suguha says, "Thought that they would have dismantled them by now."

Tai says, with his arms crossed, "You know how government people can be." Tai asks Ami and Izzy, "So, what's the excuse?"

Izzy says, "From what I've heard, they are studying them to increase security in the ever growing amount of VRMMO and the Amusphere as a whole."

Matt says, "That's a lot of bull."

TK says, "I know, bro, but personally, I doubt that they will find anymore of Kayaba's secrets."

Amara says, "Personally, I hope that they don't."

Suguha says, "I second that. If they do, Kami help us."

Mimi says, with a kind smile, "Come on, it can't that bad."

Davis tells Mimi, "Mimi, we are talking about a dude that was a powerful swordsman and long ago tricked one of his daughters to use her incredible creation powers to create something that allowed an evil interspace monster to 'brain jack' people on our planet in which using them to destroy an entire advanced civilization with him in this life, he created a 'death game' trapping close to ten thousand people including his niece was his eldest daughter in his previous life for the fact of wanting a world of his own to control and to force his former younger daughter to awaken all of her powers causing her to relive her traumatic memories of her previous life."

Mimi says, with a nod and nervous tone, "Oh, yeah, right."

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Raye says, "My opinion: Destroy all objects related to Kayaba."

Amara says, "I second that."

Asuna says, looking at Serena, "Serena-chan…"

Serena says, with a smile, "I'm okay, Asuna."

Raye thinks in her mind, with a mental sigh, _"We've heard that before Meatball Head."_

Serena says, with a plain tone, "However, if they said that they have found something within the SAO servers, I think that we had better investigate. Anything belonging to Kayaba could still be dangerous."

Kazuto says, "I hate to say it, but Serena may be right."

Tai says, "I agree. We can't take any chances. Never with him."

Naruto asks, "Don't mind if I come along?"

Serena says, "Naruto…"

Davis tells Serena, "If you are going to tell him not to get involved in 'our affairs', he has been involved since he, Sakura, and Hinata were pulled into this world."

Lita says, "Davis has got a point, Serena."

Amara says, "Not to mention that he has a Duel Dragon and a Signer Dragon, in which he is a Signer like you, Davis, Kari, and your brother, Dumpling."

Mina says, with a grin, "It isn't like they can't defend themselves."

Cody says, "I have to agree with Mina. Naruto has proven himself that he can handle himself in a fight against our enemies and he has gained a Keyblade as well."

TK says, "Same here. Like it or not, Naruto is involved with us and he may prove vital to what's ahead for all of us."

Tentomon says, "TK has a point."

Biyomon says, "It seems like Kayaba has an interest in him."

Suguha says, "Which makes me not like it one bit."

Kazuto says, "We feel the same, Sugu."

Naruto asks, curiously, "So, I can come along right?"

Mimi says, with a smile, "This is their way of saying 'yes', Naruto." Soon after, our heroes and heroines prepare to head out to the former Argus headquarters building, but what they didn't know is that two pairs of this world's kunoichi are watching them from a distance.

 _ **July 22, 2025, Former Argus headquarters building**_

Inside of the former Argus headquarters building, our heroes and heroines are assembled inside of the room containing the former SAO servers with the Sailor Scouts of the group all in their Eternal Sailor Scout forms along with Seijirou talking with Izzy as he is taping on the laptop.

Izzy says, "Incredible. This is definitely advanced technology and it is really amazing that he hid this so well in the servers."

Sailor Venus asks, "So, it is some kind of 'super computer'?"

Sailor Mercury says, who is using her visor and mini-computer, "That's a simple way of calling it, but you can say that. It is a prototype quantum computer."

Kazuto says, "Leave it to Kayaba to hide this in plain sight."

Ken asks, "Can you determine what it is used for?"

Sailor Mars says, "It shouldn't be possible since when the game ended, the data was getting deleted wasn't it? You shouldn't be able to get anything at all."

Sailor Uranus says, "Not exactly. Remember, the character data that transferred into the ALO avatars? It means that some data was saved though it can only mean due to them being stored in the NervGear local memory."

Sailor Mercury says, "Hold on! I think that I found something."

Sailor Mercury confers with Izzy and Izzy says, working on his laptop, "Yes. I think that we found something." Sailor Mercury and Izzy work together on the laptop and they gasp at what they find.

Sailor Saturn asks, "What's wrong?"

Izzy says, shocked, "My words! The function of this quantum computer was the storing of the digitized minds of everyone that died in SAO!"

There are gasps and Yolei yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Mercury says, "From what I can tell from the data that we managed to gain, I believe that Izzy is right."

Tai asks, shocked, "But how?"

Izzy says, "From what information I could gather, it seems to work in a similar fashion to the modified NervGear that Kayaba used to download his mind into cyber-space."

Sailor Mercury says, "But it only needs a regular NervGear for the process."

Joe asks, "Hold up? Are you saying that every single person that died because of SAO had their minds 'scanned' into this computer?"

Izzy says, "Based on what data Mercury and I could gather, that's correct, Joe."

Kazuto asks, "They are all there?"

Cody tells Izzy, "You said 'was', Izzy."

Izzy responds, with a nod, "That's right, Cody."

Sailor Moon asks, "What happened?"

Kazuto responds, "Sugou's tampering."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "You're correct, Kazuto. It is this 'black box' that's connected with the stored emotions with the players since it stored the digitized minds of the players that died in SAO, but when the system suffered that 'overload' and 'malfunction' due to the combination of all the emotional data and energy combined with Sugou's tampering, all of it was released."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Is that how Mimete was able to 'revive' Kuradeel?"_

Yolei asks, "But where did it go?"

Izzy says, "That's a good question."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"I think that I know where at least two of them have ended up."_ Images of Sachi and Diabel enter her mind and she thinks in her mind, _"After he fried your brains, he kept your minds trapped in the system? Why? For what purpose?"_

Sailor Sun tells Davis, "Dai-kun, I think that you and I should return to Rainbow Gardens."

Davis responds, curiously, "Really? We went there after we got out of SAO in order to finish up there."

Sailor Sun says, "Well, we only went into Little Leaf and that's it."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah, you got a point."

Tai asks, "Wait! Are you talking about that 'living virtual world' that you and Kari have been trapped in until you got to SAO?"

Davis says, with a nod, "That's the same, Tai. Luke and Datamon found a way to allow us to go back via the Amuspheres."

Sailor Sun says, "We went back to settle our business in there to restart our lives, here."

Kazuto asks, "Are you saying that they could be there?"

Sailor Sun says, "Well, we can't say anything, but with the game gone and even before then, they could have been sent off into cyber-space itself. If we and others could come into the game itself…"

Asuna says, "…Then others might have been able to leave. At least those that aren't technically players in game."

Kazuto says, "That's a good theory, Asuna."

Davis says, "Well, Rainbow Gardens might be a good place to start looking."

Seijirou says, "Such a waste of talent."

Sailor Celestial asks, with a glare, "Are you showing a shred of regret over that ass…?"

Seijirou responds, nervously, "No! No! It is just that he could have revolutionized the world with his work and yet, he uses it to commit such a crime and nearly end a new age of possibilities with Full-Dive technology and the 'virtual worlds' that it can produce."

Sailor Mars says, with a plain tone, "Obviously." Just then they hear the door open and they see a female police officer enter the room.

Seijirou asks, "Didn't I say that we were not to be disturbed?"

The female police officer then says, "Forgive me, sir." However, the ninja of the group can't help to be suspicious of the 'officer' and her body start to jerk the wrong way in which Naruto then notices a blade coming out of the right 'wrist' of the 'officer'.

Naruto yells out, "Hey, watch out!" Everyone looks to see the 'officer' leap at Seijirou, but Naruto kicks 'her' into a wall in which she shatters apart to reveal that 'female officer' was nothing more than a realistic mannequin-like puppet.

Mimi asks, stunned, "She's a puppet?"

Sakura says, with a serious look, "I recognize this! That's ninja puppetry!"

Naruto says, "Oh, yeah! Gaara's brother, Kankuro, uses something similar to that! But wait! There are no strings!" Just then doors open up from all of the puppet's limbs and even its head in which massive amounts of smoke blast out and quickly engulf the room causing everyone to obviously go into coughing fits in which a group of five figures zip into the room in which they pass by everyone, but Minato gets a good look at them. Soon after, a magical wind, courtesy of Sailor Celestial, blasts the smoke out of the room.

Sailor Mercury says, shocked, "The 'black box'!"

Minato says, "Five people came into this room and took that device."

Everyone looks at Minato and Naruto asks, "Dad, you saw?"

Minato says, with a nod, "They came really close to me, Naruto. By the looks of it, they were more of this world's ninja."

There are gasps and Yolei says, sarcastically, "Just great. And they must be long gone from here."

Minato says, with a grin, "True, but it doesn't mean that we can't join them in a flash." Plenty of the others are confused, but plenty of the others, especially Naruto, Sakura, and Kushina, give smirks knowing exactly what he meant.

 _ **July 22, 2025, Tokyo**_

The five figures, dressed in black ninja style garb, are on a rooftop some distance away from the former Argus headquarters in which they have a scroll in their hands in which we can see from their body shapes that these five figures are females in which when they remove their black ninja hoods and masks, this is confirmed.

The first female looks to be 17-18 years of age with dark brown hair is tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon, dark eyes, and tan skin.

The second female looks to be the same age as the first female with long blond hair with small clip in it, green eyes, and fair skin.

The third female looks to be the same age as the first two females with medium green hair, amber eyes that gives her a feral look, and pale skin in which she has an emotionless look.

The fourth female looks to be around 16-17 years of age, she is short for her age, long black hair, an eye patch over her left eye and her exposed right eye is red eye, and fair skin.

The fifth and finale female looks to be 17-18 years of age, light brown hair that's curled at the ends with a large pink bow on top, green eyes, and fair skin.

The fifth female of the group says, "That wasn't too hard."

The fourth female says, "And those comic ninja call themselves shinobi. What a joke."

The first female says, with a smile, "I guess that it was all hype after all." But then there is a bright flash behind the first female and they turn only for the five females to barely miss getting hit from assaults from our heroes and heroines along with Seijirou, who are assembled all around them.

The second female asks, confused, "How did they do that?"

The first female then realized something and she yells out, "Namikaze! He marked me with his **Hirashin**!"

Naruto says, with a smirk, "Guess you read the books about my world and I, huh? Well, I can show that we can as good if not better than the ninja of this world believe it!"

The fifth female says, with a smirk, "We'll see cutie pie."

The third female tells the first female, "Homura, you need to discard that outfit since Minato Namikaze put his seal on it."

The first female responds, "I know, Hikage." The first female shouts out, "Okay, girls, let's if these Sailor Scouts and the ninja from Naruto anime and manga are really all they are hyped to be! Shinobi transformation!" All five of them then 'shed' their outfits and their clothing transforms into brand new outfits.

The first female's outfit is a black sailor fuku with red trim, white socks, and brown shoes in which she has multiple swords strapped to her back.

The second female's outfit is wearing what looks like a teal green maid outfit with the top of the dress covering only the bottom three-quarters of her chest area, a shuriken in the white apron area, a large green bow on the rear of the outfit, and a giant sword strapped to her back.

The third female's outfit consists a dingy torn up yellow and black striped shirt with a snake patterned and black frill trim that is very short, stopping at the bust line, showing a lot of cleavage with the top covering one of her shoulders. She has thin necklaces around her neck, and black leather constricts going down her arms and legs, which carry knives. Her blue jeans have gashes and rips. The zipper is down and the belt unbuckled, with leather constricts below the knees and a red snake pattern on the left thigh.

The fourth female's outfit is a black, white and dark teal frilled dress and bonnet with cat ears, cat tail, and what looks like black angel wings on her back. She wears white stockings and black dress shoes with black ring anklets with cat heads, in which she carries a European style umbrella that matches her dress in design.

The fifth female's outfit consists of what looks like pink and white lingerie with white cups, and a diamond shaped opening revealing her cleavage. On her legs and arms are white garments, and she wears thin white bottom with simple pink high heels. On her back is a large white lab coat lined with many different vials filled with hazardous chemicals.

When the five females are done with their 'transformations', plenty of the others give confused looks and Ino asks, confused, "What was that?"

Sakura says, with a smirk, "You are supposed to be real kunoichi? Ha! You look more like a group of mixed up cosplayers to me. What a joke!"

The fourth female yells out, angrily, "What was that you pinked haired bimbo?!"

Sakura responds, annoyed, "What was that you little brat?!"

The fourth female shouts out, enraged, "I'm not a little kid, you pink haired freak of nature! I'm just as old as you!"

The first female tells the fourth female, sternly, "Cool it, Mirai!"

The second female tells Sakura, "It shows that you aren't a real shinobi with that kind of attitude."

Sakura asks, annoyed, "What was that?"

The second female says, with a smirk, "I read all about you and I have to say that you are nothing compared to Naruto here. I mean, you are daughter of rich snobby civilian ninja." The second female gains a sneer and she says, "I hate people like you. You take what you want from people that you step on. Just like you stepped on Naruto. He was the son of two legendary and powerful ninja and his father begged with his dying breath that he be treated with respect. What did he get? He got thrown out into the streets and he got a garbage for an apartment while you lived high on the hog including from his suffering. It is why I respect Naruto. I lived pretty much the same life as he did."

There are looks of surprise and Naruto asks, "You did?"

Ino tells Naruto, "Don't tell me you are buying this crap."

The second female says, with a sneer, "My life isn't crap! It is just like you people that live high on the hog to look down on us, who have to survive by scraps and garbage!" The second female says, with a smirk, "My name is Yomi, Naruto-san. I have to say that it is an honor to meet you. Like me, you came from nothing and gain everything. It is the reason your manga is one of my favorites, Naruto-san. Your life is my inspiration."

The first female says, "And why you try to get his manga and anime on discounts as much as possible, Yomi."

The second female, Yomi, tells Sakura, ignoring the first female, "And that's why you aren't even worth to kiss Naruto's boots, Haruno. You are nothing more than a pink haired fan girl who has no real talent other than bashing people and fighting like a drunken brawler. Maybe you should try to kiss your precious Uchiha's ass again." Yomi laughs at Sakura and she became really enraged.

Sakura yells out, "You fucking bitch! I'm going to beat the crap out of you!"

Sakura then charges in to prepare to use her super-strength and Hinata yells out, concerned, "Sakura!" However, it is too late, but then a group of smoke bombs land in front of Sakura and she leaps back to the others as they explode.

Sailor Jupiter asks, confused, "Now what?" Out of the smoke, the five government kunoichi, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari, in their 'shinobi outfits', appear and assembled together.

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Not you again!"

Katsuragi says, "Cool you jets! We're here to help!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "After Sailor Celestial beat you into a pulp? I doubt that."

Katsuragi yells out, annoyed, "She got lucky, that's all!"

The fifth female says, "My. So, you girls got your butts kick by someone other than us? Well, you should have known better than anger a Sailor Scout after all."

Seijirou says, "You must be Hanzo-dono's granddaughter and her classmates."

Ikaruga says, "And you are Seijirou-san. Do not worry, sir. We will retrieve the item that they stole."

Just then a female voice says, "Not so fast." Soon after, a young woman appears in front of the five kunoichi that 'assaulted' the former Argus headquarters.

This young woman is in her late twenties with violet hair tied in a ponytail, brown-red eyes, and she is wearing a tight sleeveless shirt that stops exposing her stomach that is connected to a piece that covers her nose and mouth. Around her neck is a red triangular shaped scarf with white triangle marks and white dots inside of the triangles. She also wears baggy red pants with knee-length black high-top sandals, with a gray cloth wrapped around her waist.

The dark tan female says, "Suzume-sensei!"

The young woman says, "You girls won't be stopping anything today." Just then another smoke bomb hits the ground creating a lot of smoke when it explodes and when the smoke clears, Kiriya and Hanzo emerge from the smoke.

Asuka says, surprised, "Grandfather!"

The young woman says, "Kiriya-sensei and Master Hanzo. You honor me with your presence, but my business isn't with you."

Hanzo asks, "Oh, really?'

Kiriya asks, "What is your game now, Rin?"

The young woman responds, "You will see." The young woman tells Sailor Moon, "Miss Moon, forgive us for such an act, but we felt that it was the only way to get your attention."

Sailor Moon says, "Weird way to get my attention."

The young woman says, "Well, it would be strange to come up to you when you were not in Sailor Scout form and say: 'Hello, Miss Tsukino, I know that you are Sailor Moon'."

There are gasps from the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Mars asks, "Shit? How do you know that?"

The young woman responds, "I know much about you, Sailor Mars, or do you prefer Raye Hino instead?"

Sailor Uranus says, with a deadly glare, "You got our attention."

The young woman tells the tan skinned young lady, "Homura, the 'item'."

The tan skinned kunoichi responds, giving the violet haired lady the scroll, "Yes, Suzume-sensei."

Yolei asks, "What is she up to?"

Hawkmon says, "I have no idea, Yolei."

The young woman, Suzume, responds, "This scroll contains the black box of the SAO servers. I will return it to you if you will listen to what I have to say to you, Sailor Moon. However, I wish for you to step forward to retrieve. I feel that it is yours since it was your uncle that created it." Sailor Moon gives a hard glare that's unlike her before SAO at Suzume and she says, "Oh, forgive me. I shouldn't have said that. It is a 'sore point' for you." Sailor Moon glows as she transforms from Eternal into Valkyrie Sailor Scout form and steps past everyone else in which Suzume throws her the scroll in which Sailor Moon catches. Suzume tells Sailor Moon, "Have Sailor Mercury scan it if you wish." Sailor Moon opens the scroll and in a puff of smoke, there is a high-tech device of some kind in which Sailor Moon signals Sailor Mercury to scan it in which she does.

Minato says to the other ninja with our heroes and heroines, "Watch for any illusion or hypnosis type skills similar to Genjutsu."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Right, dad."

Sakura says, nodding her head, "Got you, Fourth Hokage-sama."

Hinata adds in, activating her Byakugan, "I will, Fourth Hokage-sama." As Sailor Mercury scans the device with her visor and mini-computer, the ninja with our heroes and heroines make sure that Suzume and her group, the five kunoichi that attacked the former Argus headquarters, don't use any tricks.

Sailor Mercury says, "It's the real thing. There is no mistake."

Tuxedo Mask asks Minato, "Minato-dono?"

Minato says, "No illusions were used."

Kakashi says, his Sharingan eye exposed, "My Sharingan didn't detect any type of illusion in which despite them not using chakra, my eye would see any type of illusion that they could cast."

Jiraiya says, "Don't be so sure, Kakashi. Remember, the techniques in this world don't use chakra, but other forms of 'living energy'."

Sailor Moon tells Suzume, "I'm listening."

Suzume tells Sailor Moon, "Once again, forgive the theatrics, but I'm here to extend you an offer."

Sailor Moon asks, "An offer?"

Suzume says, "Sailor Moon, as a Sailor Scout and the reincarnation of the Moon Princess, you have great power and not just because of your Silver Crystal, but right now, you aren't even able to tap into the full power of your current form due to the danger of your Valkyrie powers unleashed. You have gained much help from the Hayabusa clan, but you have only scratched the surface of your potential. We can help you and in fact, we can help your sister, Sailor Celestial, achieve so much more."

There are looks of surprise and Sailor Celestial asks, "So, this offer is for me too?"

Suzume says, "Correct. We are offering to train both of you in the ways of our ninja arts to help achieve complete control and mastery of your Valkyrie powers."

There are gasps and Katsuragi yells out, "And turn them into evil ninjas like you!"

Suzume asks, "Evil, you say? Tell me: What makes us 'evil'?" The government kunoichi, Hanzo, and Kiriya are surprised by this and Suzume tells Sailor Moon, "I'm sure that you have heard all about this stuff about 'Good Ninja' and 'Evil Ninja' from the Hayabusa clan, did you?"

Sailor Moon says, "Yeah, they might have said something and their disagreements on that kind of view."

Suzume says, "And Hayabusa-dono is exactly correct. These government flunkies call themselves 'good ninja' and yet, they have shown much hypocrisy."

Suzume points to the tan kunoichi and she says, "My name is Homura, Sailor Moon. I'm the daughter of two so-called 'good ninja' and I was aspiring to become like them. However, having to keep the secret was so hard and I confined in one of my senseis who I trusted above all others, but he was actually an 'evil ninja' in disguise and tried to kill me in cold blood. I had no choice, but to kill him to save my life." This strikes a nerve in especially Sailor Orion, Davis, Sailor Sun, and all of the Digidestined that were trapped in SAO as well as Kazuto and quite a few others. The tan kunoichi, Homura, then says, angrily, "And my parents abandoned and rejected me for that! They threw me out into the cold because I had no choice, but to kill the sensei that I adored like no others when he betrayed and tried to murder me in cold blood!"

There are gasps from our heroes and heroines and Minato asks, "Is this true?"

Kiriya and Hanzo just give solemn looks and Suzume says, "I think that explains it quite well." Suzume points to Yomi and she says, "As you know, Yomi was born into poverty and she had to watch her parents suffer and die from what the worse that poverty can do to people." Suzume says, pointing to the kunoichi with the light brown and pink and white 'outfit', "And there is Haruka here."

The kunoichi that Suzume is pointing to responds, "Hello, Sailor Moon. My name is Haruka. If you must know about me, I came from a family where my mother doted on me so much. She treated me like a little doll and observing over me. However, you can't really blame her." The 'evil kunoichi', Haruka, responds, "No, you have to blame my so-called father. You see, he is a doctor and basically, he cheated on my mother every chance that he got."

There are gasps and Hinata asks, "Your father cheated on your mother?"

Haruka responds, "Yes, Hinata-san. My mother obsessively loved me so much because she needed love and my so-called father denied her that love. I can never blame my mother for making me like her little doll." Haruka tells Naruto, "You know exactly how my mother felt, Naruto-san. You know what it means to need love and never getting it, don't you?" This strikes a chord within Naruto and he remembers his beyond horrible and nightmarish childhood and Haruka says, "I was so angry at my so-called father and the pain that he brought to my mother that I wanted to bring the house down. However, Suzume-sensei found me and taught me the ways of shinobi puppetry. I used those skills to make my father confession to his crimes against my mother and free my mother from him. Tell me if there is any 'evil' in that."

Suzume asks Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, is it wrong to get justice for a person that you love that has been wronged by someone like that?"

Katsuragi yells out, annoyed, "What are you trying to pull?"

Mirai shouts out, nastily, "This isn't any of your business, you bimbo! We're talking to your superior in every way here!"

Katsuragi shouts out, angrily, "What?"

Kiriya tells Katsuragi, "Stand down, Katsuragi."

Katsuragi asks, surprised, "What? Kiriya-sensei?"

Suzume says, "Thank you, Kiriya-sensei." Suzume tells Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, is it wrong?"

Sailor Moon responds, "No, it isn't." There are plenty of surprised looks from the others and Sailor Moon asks Suzume, "But what's the point of all this?"

Suzume tells Sailor Moon, "I have brought these girls from the depths of the netherworld itself and given them life and purpose. However, you already have that. So, the question is: What do I have to offer you? Answer: The ability to ensure that one that betrayed you won't make anyone else go through what you and the other SAO survivors went through."

There are looks of surprise and Sailor Pluto says, looking at the other, "It shouldn't be too surprising since they are shinobi."

Minato says, "Gathering intelligence is vital and in fact, for us, knowledge and intelligence is just as powerful as any level of chakra or jutsu for us ninja."

Suzume says, "It is vital for any kind of ninja, Minato-dono." Suzume tells Sailor Moon, "I'll be frank with you, Moon-san. You are a hero, that's for certain, but a warrior, you are not."

Sailor Jupiter asks, with a snarl, "What was that?"

Suzume responds, "At best, your leader is a soldier, but she isn't a warrior…At least one in the purist of sort. However, Sailor Celestial on the other hand…is a warrior through and through."

Sailor Celestial asks, sarcastically, "Oh, why is that?"

Suzume says, with a smile, "You know well why you are a warrior, Sailor Celestial. You have that 'warrior's instinct' and know how to control it."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Warrior's Instinct?"

Suzume responds, "You know when to strike a final finishing blow and doing it without hesitation or restraint against your foe in which you are doing it with the maximum of your being. Something that those adoptive Outer Sailor Scouts that you call parents can attest to when they tried to destroy you during that whole 'affair' with the Heart-Snatchers."

Sailor Uranus gives a glare at Suzume and Sailor Venus says, "Hey, she has got a point."

Sailor Uranus yells out, annoyed, "Whose side are you on Venus?"

Suzume tells Sailor Celestial, "When it comes to Kayaba, I don't think that the words 'hesitation' and 'restraint' apply." Sailor Celestial's eyebrow twitches and Suzume says, "The point is: You can't beat him especially since he has regained his power as Prince of the Blue and Black Moon Kingdoms."

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "What?"

Suzume says, "It isn't the fact that you aren't powerful enough. In fact, your power and in fact, in terms of raw power, speed, agility, and 'physical abilities' as well as energy, you and Sailor Moon, each, could crush him if those were the only factors." Sailor Celestial's and Sailor Moon's eyes, along with quite a few others, widen at this remark and Suzume says, "No, your weakness are more…psychological and skill based than anything. For Sailor Moon, while she has the potential to be a true Sailor Senshi, a Sailor Warrior, and to be honest, she isn't. You, Sailor Celestial…You are a pure blood Sailor Warrior, but your level of skill compared to Kayaba…Kayaba trumpets you all the way and you are using much of the same tactics and skills that you used in the Silver Millennium. He knows you like the back of his hand and you play into it like a dog on the leash." Sailor Celestial glows as she goes from Eternal to Valkyrie Sailor Scout form and Suzume tells her, "You know that this is truth, Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Celestial stops in her tracks and Sailor Celestial retorts, sarcastically, "And you can train the two of us to have the ability to beat his ass into the ground?"

Suzume responds, "Exactly, Sailor Celestial."

Katsuragi yells out, "Yeah right! You just want to turn them to the Evil Ninja side knowing that they are so powerful!"

Suzume asks, with a smirk, "And you think that we can force them to do whatever we want? Them of all people?" There are plenty of curious looks and Suzume says, "Plus, as if I explained, I think that I have shown that you so-called 'Good Ninja' are quite hypocritical. And Naruto and his people from the Elemental Countries follow more of the 'true ninja way' than you do."

Ikaruga asks, annoyed, "What?!"

Suzume takes out a pair of scrolls and she says, "Please take these, Miss Moon." Sailor Moon catches the scrolls and she notices that one of them have 'Moon' in Kenji and the other has 'Celestial' in Kenji. Suzume tells Sailor Moon, "They are smart phones that can only be accessed by your voices and your fingerprints. Please take my offer into consideration, Miss Moon. You have much potential in you. And here is 'food for thought': Do you think that it is over? Now that he is back to life, do you think he will just stop?" Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's eyes widen and Suzume tells them, "Can you allow the voices of SAO go unanswered for what he has done? Can you risk a SECOND Sword Art Online?" Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial gasp as their memories of the events of SAO through their eyes as well as events that are linked to SAO.

Tuxedo Mask says, with a stern tone, "Okay, that's enough!"

Suzume says, "Like I said, it is 'food for thought'. And here is something else. You will find Kayaba at the summer camp where the Digidestined first went into the Digital World. I would check for any 'dimensional disturbances' just to make sure."

Tai yells out, surprised, "Say what?!" Quick as whip, Suzume slams a ninja smoke bomb into the ground causing her and her kunoichi team to get covered by smoke in which when the smoke clears up, they vanish.

Katsuragi yells out, annoyed, "Hey, get back here!"

Yagyu says, "There is no point. They completed their mission."

Hibari asks, "Mission?"

Hanzo says, "It was to make contact with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial." Hanzo thinks in his mind, looking at two said Sailor Scouts, _"And she has played her role perfectly. She has used the scars for Sword Art Online to 'plant a seed' in them and I dare fear that it might take root."_

Izzy is using his laptop and he says, his eyes widen, "Hey! She's right! There is some kind of disturbance happening in the exact area where all of us, the 'older Digidestined', first went to the Digital World!"

There are gasps and Ken asks, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Izzy is right. We're tapped into satellites and there is some kind of disturbance in space-time in that area."

Sailor Pluto says, "Strange. For some reason, I'm not detecting it."

Sailor Orion says, "Most likely, he is using something to negate your powers."

Sailor Mars says, "And it is probably the same with Uranus and I since that kind of disturbance is something that we would sense too even if it was faint."

Sailor Orion says, "Well, he knows all about you."

Sailor Pluto says, "I believe that Orion is correct. Kayaba or should I say, Heathcliff knows about our powers all too well."

Davis yells out, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Veemon says, "Yeah, let's get him, Davis!"

Gatomon says, "He might be prepared for us, Veemon."

Veemon says, "Oh, yeah. He is smart."

Sailor Celestial says, "It doesn't matter. If he is playing around with space and time, it isn't a good thing and it has to be stopped right now. I'm getting over there and kicking his ass."

As Sailor Celestial starts to leave, Kazuto says, "Sugu, wait!"

Sailor Moon says, "Celestial is right, Kazuto." The others look at Sailor Moon in surprise and she says, "If he is doing something involved in anything, then it can't be good. We can't allow it to continue and for good reason." Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "However, you aren't taking him alone, Celestial. You and I need to end this once and for all." Sailor Celestial's eyes widen and she nods her head in which Sailor Moon hands her the scroll with her name on it.

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, "Not without us, Meatball Head."

Naruto says, with a grin, "I'm always up for an adventure, believe it."

Davis says, "Not without us, you and our two Moon Princesses aren't."

Yolei asks, "Hey, who elected you leader?"

TK responds, "Tai, the leader of the first Digidestined from Odiaba."

Cody tells Yolei, "TK has a point, Yolei."

Yolei gives a sweat drop at this and Yolei says, "Well, I personally want to give that fucking jerk a piece my mind and more for what he did to all of us anyway."

Davis says, "More like stick your foot up his butt real hard, but then again, I would only encourage you to do that and more as well one right between the legs."

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding, Davis."

Kazuto says, "And I'm not letting my sister go against that fiend alone. I may not have powers beyond the Keyblade, but if it is as strong as it is, then it is all that I need."

Asuna says, "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I'll be okay, Asuna."

Rika says, "Not without us, you aren't."

Sailor Moon yells out, "Hey!"

Tai tells Sailor Moon, "Do you really think that you can convince them otherwise?" Sailor Moon groans out as she lowers her head in defeat and plenty of them give nervous smiles at this.

Sailor Moon tells Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, and Kotone, "Okay, you can come, but I want you with the Digidestined at all times in which Kazuto will be the one keeping you safe." Sailor Moon says, with a determined tone, "That madman has already destroyed enough lives and I'm not going to allow him to destroy any more."

Sailor Celestial says, "Same here, sis. Let's end this."

As our heroes and heroines start to walk away, Hanzo says, "One question if you please, Miss Moon."

The others stop and Sailor Moon asks, "Yes?"

Hanzo asks, "Are you considering her offer?"

Sailor Moon retorts, in a plain tone, "And if I am?"

The five government kunoichi gasp and Katsuragi says, "You can't be serious!"

Sailor Moon spins around and she says, with a serious tone, "Why? Just because she is an 'evil ninja'? Well, during my ventures as Sailor Moon and in SAO, I learned that good and evil aren't black and white and you need to see the world in grey and color. If you want to know, I don't trust her, but then again, I don't trust you much the same way." The five government kunoichi, their teacher, and Hanzo give looks of shock.

Minato says, "I think that my son and wife will feel the same way." Naruto and Kushina nod their heads in agreement and Minato tells Hanzo, "Forgive any disrespect, sir. Something tells me that you are a wise and powerful warrior, but in our book, yours isn't the true way of the shinobi."

Hanzo says, "Understandable, Minato-dono. And I can understand why you feel that way. However, the way of shinobi isn't just one point of view if you get my meaning."

Minato says, with a nod, "True. You have your way and we will have our way."

Hanzo says, nodding his head, "Thank you." Hanzo tells Sailor Moon, "I know that you have mistrust of us and I will admit there have been mistakes made, but I don't wish for us to be enemies."

Sailor Celestial says, sternly, "No, you don't."

Katsuragi asks, with a glare, "Is that a threat?"

Hanzo waves his hand for Katsuragi to calm down and Sailor Celestial says, "Just stay out of our affairs."

Hanzo responds, "If you make contact with them again, then I'm afraid it will be our affair, Miss Celestial." Hanzo then nods his head and a smoke bomb mysterious appears on the ground and explodes creating a lot of smoke in which when the smoke clears up, Hanzo, Kiriya, and the five young kunoichi vanish.

Tsunade says, "I've got to admit that they are pretty good."

Jiraiya says, with a grin, "Not bad on the eyes too."

Naruto asks, with a groan and annoyed tone, "Seriously, Pervy Sage?"

Seijirou says, "It is for the best that you don't want to be in conflict with them. They are after all 'government agents' even if they are still in training."

Tuxedo Mask says, "We will try, Seijirou-san. However, if they attack us first, we will defend ourselves." Seijirou nods his head, but Tuxedo Mask and plenty of the others worry look at Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial.

 _ **July 22, 2025, Japanese countryside**_

Within the Japanese countryside, we are the place where Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimi, Joe, and TK first went to the Digital World for the first time and at this place, Heathcliff is in front of what looks like orange-red version of the Stargate in which it is surrounded in some kind of force-field bubble floating in the air above them.

Heathcliff then senses something and he says, with a smile, "It is nice to see you, my dear daughters." Heathcliff turns in another direction where we find our heroes and heroines, human, Digimon, and otherwise, glaring at him.

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Forgive us if we don't feel the same."

Sailor Pluto asks, with a stern tone, "What do you plan to do with the Queen's Gate?"

Heathcliff says, "I believe that it might be obvious, Sailor Pluto."

Tai asks, sarcastically, "Enlighten us jerk?"

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "You think that you can handle science and scientific theory of space and time? I doubt that, but I think that Pluto, Mercury, your friend, Izumi-san, and a few others can get what I'm saying."

Sailor Celestial, still in Valkyrie form, says, "All I need to know is that you with legendary interdimensional artifact and device equals no good and I'm not going to let you get away with what you are doing."

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "Well then…Shall we begin again?"

Sailor Celestial replies, "You know well that answer." Sailor Celestial brings out her two Keyblades and Heathcliff brings out his own before both of them 'vanish' before reappear via their super-speed in which they clash with their Keyblade causing a powerful shockwave that shakes the whole area.

Yolei sarcastically asks, "Do they have to keep doing that?"

Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff then clash again with their Keyblades at high speed and Kiba says, shocked, "They are incredible!"

Shino says, plainly, "Their speed is on par with any shinobi of our world."

Kakashi says, "Well, they did say that this 'Valkyrie power' has the power to destroy worlds and entire solar systems."

Jiraiya thinks in her mind, looking at the Sailor Scouts, _"That's what I'm afraid of, Kakashi. These girls have powers and potential to become more powerful than any shinobi in our world and in fact, they could exceed the Biju in power."_ Jiraiya thinks in his mind, looking at Sailor Moon, also in Valkyrie form, and Sailor Celestial, engaged in combat with Heathcliff, _"If those girls can do it, it is most likely that the rest of these Sailor Senshi can also achieve this power, but while they are supposed to be heroes, it doesn't mean that they can't be corrupted. I can already see the 'seed of darkness and hatred' planted in the hearts of their two strongest members and it is growing. If they lose themselves, they won't be putting their world and not even their universe on the line, but probably all of existence especially their 'warrior of reality' herself. However, I know one person that could stop her if it came to that…"_ Jiraiya looks at Naruto and he thinks, _"But will just making him understand this turn him against us even more, however, his faith in our world isn't the question. The main question is: Does Naruto in his mind think that he has to choose our world or the Leaf? I fear if that kind of question forms in his mind and this time, Minato and Kushina will choose Naruto over us if it came to that. And unlike with the Nine-Tailed Fox, the Leaf won't have a chance…It will only be death."_ Sailor Uranus, Neptune, Mars, Pluto, Orion, and quite a few others notice Jiraiya looking at them and especially our two Moon Princesses in which they know that he isn't in 'Pervy Mode'. Back to the battle, Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue what looks like a classic clash of their Keyblades as they fight hard and fast with Sailor Celestial using her two sword Keyblade style similar to Duel Wielding Sword Skill style used by Sailor Moon and Kazuto in SAO with Heathcliff using his Keyblade like his sword in his Liberator sword and shield combo and added a shield similar to the one that he used in SAO.

Sailor Orion says, looking up at the Queen's Gate, "We need to figure out what he is doing with the Queen's Gate while Sailor Celestial has him focused on battling him."

Sailor Moon says, "I'll leave that up to you and the others." The others look to see Sailor Moon walking towards the battle.

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, "Meatball Head, don't tell me…"

Sailor Moon responds, with a stern tone, "I am. This isn't something that I have to do…This is something I need to do. Tuxedo Mask already knows this, but the scars of SAO still run deep in me and no matter how hard I try, the nightmare still remains fresh in my mind. This is one demon that I have to end once and for all." Sailor Moon then brings out her Keyblades and leaps into the fight before anyone can stop her in which Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue to clash with their Keyblades, but Heathcliff manages to get a sweep and knock Sailor Celestial down to the ground on her back in which Heathcliff swings his Keyblade down on her, however, it collides with Sailor Moon's Keyblade causing Heathcliff to pause before Sailor Moon spin kicks into his shield with such force that he is sent skidding backwards about a dozen yards.

Heathcliff says, "Serenity…"

Sailor Moon tells Heathcliff, "Celestial isn't your only opponent, Kayaba. I am too."

Heathcliff responds, "I rather not fight you…"

Sailor Moon responds, sternly, "Too bad! You made it this way the instant that you betrayed me on November Six, Twenty-Twenty-Two! The day that comes back in my nightmares again and again! The day of the start of Sword Art Online! I trust you with all of my heart. I loved you like a second father and then you had the gall to do what you did! SAO was supposed to be a dream come true and instead, you turned it into a living hell! And for over two years, I lived in there without my friends, my family, and the man that I loved! Only the few friends that I had in there kept me sane! And in that netherworld, I saw people die one after another! Many of them good people that never did anything to anyone with bright futures ahead of them and your death game stripped them of everything! What right did you have to do that to them? None at all!" Sailor Moon says, with tears of pain and anger in her eyes, "Now…Now, I can't even look at you without getting…getting so angry! All that I feel in my heart is just pure…anger that I'm really trying my hardest to control because seeing you brings back all of that pain…all that death! It is finally time that I put those demons and you behind me once and for all."

Heathcliff asks, "Do you really want to do this?"

Sailor Moon replies, plainly, "Do you really have to ask that?"

Heathcliff says, with a weak smile, "I guess not, but do you really have what it takes? You are proven yourself a very capable swordswoman, but that was in SAO and there is difference between that and a warrior."

Sailor Moon tells him, "You are seriously underestimating me."

Heathcliff says, "That's left to be proven…" However, Heathcliff doesn't get to finish as he gets Sailor Moon's right armored kneecap in the face that sends him skipping across the ground three times for several hundred yards before he slams into the ground with a nasty 'thud'.

Kiba says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Shikamaru says, "Troublesome. She is one girl that you don't want to get mad."

Tenten says, "No kidding." Tuxedo Mask and the majority of the Sailor Scouts can only solemnly look at Sailor Moon while Sailor Orion for example is looking at the Queen's Gate. On the meanwhile, Heathcliff is back on his back and massages his neck.

Heathcliff responds, "You truly do mean to 'punish' me."

Sailor Moon responds, "Did you expect anything less?"

Heathcliff says, with a sigh, "I guess not."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon…!"

Sailor Moon responds, strongly, "He made this my fight the very instant on the day that he started Sword Art Online…The day that he absolutely betrayed me and everyone that every trusted in him!"

Heathcliff says, "You may have a point there Serenity."

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm getting sick and tired of your attitude you jerk!"

Heathcliff responds, "Then there is no more need for words, Selene." Heathcliff then snaps his fingers and multiple coffins pop out of the ground in which they open to reveal the SAO players that were reanimated by Orochimaru with their abilities in SAO in real life including the Moonlit Black Cats which strikes at the heart of Kazuto and Sailor Celestial since the spirit of Sachi lives within her causing Sailor Celestial to feel Sachi's 'pain'.

Kazuto says, with an angered glare, "Kayaba…"

Ino says, "This guy is as a twisted as Orochimaru!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "No, he is far worse than him."

Tenten asks, "How can anyone be worse than him?"

Kakashi says, "In the vast universe or universes, in this case, there is always a possibility."

Heathcliff asks, "Now, shall we begin?" Sailor Moon closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, and Heathcliff signals the reanimated SAO players, their personalities suppressed, to attack in which they rush at Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, but Sailor Moon opens her eyes, however, they don't hold the kind and gentle nature that our Moon Princess usually had before SAO. Her eyes shown with a strength that can be seen by battle hardened veteran solider/warrior. Plenty of the others are surprised by this and Sailor Moon charges in for the attack.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Immediately, Sailor Moon blocks a swipe attack from one of the revived Aincrad Liberation Force member with one of her Keyblade, but she gets attacked from the rear from several Moonlit Black Cats.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Sailor Moon…!" However, Sailor Moon gracefully backflips away and one sweep kick, she knocks them all down.

Kazuto tells Tuxedo Mask, "You don't need to worry about her, Darien."

Choji says, amazed, "No kidding! She is kicking butt!"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "That's what worries me because that's not Serena that's fighting as Sailor Moon right now."

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Kazuto responds, "Because that's not Serena Tsukino fighting as Sailor Moon, it is Usagi, the White Valkyrie of Sword Art Online." Plenty of the others get confused and shocked looks and Kazuto says, "There is a reason that Serena was called the 'White Valkyrie' and not just because she saved lives. She was a part of the Assault Team for a good reason."

Asuna says, solemnly, "Like Kirito-kun and I, she was one of the best of the best. One of the top players of the game and best warriors that we had. When things looked 'hard', she managed to perform miracles. Her combat skill and ability forged through two years in the game." As the others look at the fight as Sailor Moon gracefully and excellently battles the reanimated SAO players, cutting through revived Laughing Coffin members, and getting through them before they reform.

Tai says, "That's really her." When the Digidestined that weren't part of SAO look at Tai, he says, "That's the 'White Valkyrie' when she is deadly serious."

Ken says, "Seeing him so constantly must have pushed her to her limits."

Mimi asks, confused, "I don't get it: Isn't Usagi her virtual handle and doesn't that mean she is one and the same person?"

Kazuto says, "It is complicated. While our 'SAO selves' are a part of us, it also feels that they are a separate part of ourselves."

Asuna says, "Remember, we tried to not think of real world while we were trapped in SAO because it could have us to unconsciously weaken our guard because of the 'falseness' of the world and make a lethal mistake."

Sailor Orion says, "Now that you are back in the 'real world', you are trying to adapt and keep your 'SAO instincts' stored away. However, now, Sailor Moon is unleashing all of her instincts and 'skills' beyond the death game that she used in SAO."

Kazuto says, "That's right. She is now more like Usagi than Serena." Back at the battle, Sailor Moon unleashing something that's similar to **Vorpal Strike** against Heathcliff in which he barely manages to block.

Heathcliff says, "It seems like Selene wasn't the only one improving. I believe that we should see what would have happened if our battle on the seventh-fifth floor wasn't 'interrupted'."

Sailor Moon says, "You should know better than watch out what you wish for…You just might get in the wrong way, Kayaba!" Sailor Moon unleashes all of her power as Sailor Moon and all of her 'skill' as Usagi in SAO and the two of them fight in an intense battle as they clash with their Keyblades as the shockwaves from each clash of their Keyblades causes shockwave that start to crack the ground all around them.

Minato says, amazed, "Such pure power."

Kushina says, "That girl is really talented you know."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a sigh, "Yes, we do…" Heathcliff and Sailor Moon continue to fight as the two of them seem quite even in their fight.

Heathcliff says, "You have done well, Serenity."

Sailor Moon responds, "Flattery will get you nowhere Kayaba."

Heathcliff says, "I know, but I wasn't flattering you. You are nowhere close to your sister as you will see now." Just then unexpectedly for Sailor Moon, Heathcliff quickly and gracefully dodges her attacks in which he sends her falling down from a sweep kick with a look of pure shock and horror from Sailor Soldier of the Moon.

Many of the other Sailor Scouts say in unison, stunned, "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon slams down violently hard, but before Heathcliff can do anything, he dodges a swipe attack from Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Celestial says, "Forgetting about someone, you ass? I see that you have gone senile with your age."

Heathcliff says, "And I see that your wit has changed in one thousand years, Selene."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Moon, "I'm sorry, sis. Yes, you are right. He made it your fight on the day that he betrayed you…No, he made it your fight long ago, Sailor Moon. However, it began with us and it must end with us! It is the only way…The one true way that we can close the book on Sword Art Online and finally bring peace to their lost souls! This ends tonight!"

Heathcliff responds, "That's left to be seen Selene."

Sailor Celestial responds, "Let's find out!" Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff then attack with far faster speeds in which at times, they are blurs to the naked eye, and they are using far greater strength in which the shockwaves of the clashes of their Keyblades are causing small earthquakes in the whole area. However, it wasn't just their strength and speed alone that made their fight more intense as Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff came at each other with incredibility intensity shown when Heathcliff knocks Sailor Celestial's helmet off her head in which Sailor Celestial then counters by ramming her forehead into Heathcliff's forehead causing a nasty 'bruise' for both of them.

Plenty of the others winch at that and Sakura says, amazed, "Whoa!" However, Sailor Celestial recovers enough to slam her right fist into Heathcliff's face and sending him tumbling and bouncing across the ground for about half-a-mile, but Heathcliff manages to flip to his feet to see Sailor Celestial preparing to impale him with her Keyblade, however, he manages to spin around out of the way, shocking Sailor Celestial, causing her to spin only to get bash in the face by Heathcliff's shield in which she is sent flying into a tree going through the tree's trunk as she does so!

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu!" However, Sailor Celestial leaps to her feet only to see Heathcliff prepare his Keyblade Cannon and he fires it at her. Instead of running or dodge, Sailor Celestial charge and uses her Keyblade to deflect or naturalize the energy spheres launched at her by Heathcliff in which he is firing in rapid session. When Sailor Celestial gets close, Heathcliff turns his Keyblade back to 'normal' and the two of them clash Keyblades again causing a massive discharge of energy creating a massive crater between them.

Yamato says, amazed, "Incredible! What a fight!"

Jiraiya says, "No, this is no mere fight…This is a war…A war between two."

The Leaf ninja are shocked and Minato says, "For once, Jiraiya is right. Those two aren't fighting with the thought of wanting to win. They are fighting because they have to win…They NEED to win! This is a war and only one thing will end this 'war'…total victory. Only total victory will satisfy them and the thing is…Heathcliff…Kayaba…Whatever is his name is doesn't care in a way. He is going into this with that need for total victory, but he doesn't care if he loses."

Kakashi asks, confused, "What?"

Tsunade thinks in her mind, _"Fighting with the need to win and yet not caring if he wins?"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, flabbergasted, _"Who is…What is he?!"_ Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial continue their intense fight and their clashing energies causing them to leap back, but then Heathcliff gasps in shock as he is grabbed from behind and restrained by Sailor Moon, who is missing her helmet as well.

Sailor Moon yells out, "Now, Celestial, take him down now!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "I can't!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Don't worry about me! Just stop him once and for all! That's all that matters!"

The others are stunned and Sailor Mars yells out, stunned, "What are you doing?!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Don't do it!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "I can't do it with you in the way! I won't…!"

Sailor Moon yells out, with tears in her eyes, "How many more people have to suffer and be hurt by this madman that dared to call himself our father when we were Moon Princesses?! How many more have to die like in Sword Art Online?! How many more people have to suffer for his greed and selfish as the families and friends of those that died in SAO? The people of Argus that have to live with the stigma of what he did? He destroyed the Silver Millennium and he destroyed four thousand mainly innocent lives? We can't let him continue what he is doing or roam free to let him do it again! We can't let him create second Sword Art Online! Please, Celestial, do it now!"

As the memories of what happened with Sachi and Diabel, from their point of view, and remembering what happened to Aaron, Sailor Celestial gains tears in her eyes and Kazuto, Asuna, Kotone, Rika, Keiko, the other Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask shout out in unison, horrified, "Serena!"

Sailor Moon yells out, in a pleading tone, "Celestial…DO IT NOW!"

Tuxedo Mask calls out, shocked, "Sailor Moon, don't!" Sailor Celestial, with tears in her eyes, roars out as she powers up and unleashes a powerful beam strike much to the shock of the others. However, Heathcliff roars out with power in which he blasts Sailor Moon off him and uses his Keyblade to strike back at the wave, but he is struggling to hold it back as Sailor Celestial pours on the pure elemental power. Then Heathcliff roars out with every ounce of his power and knocks the energy wave into the force-field containing the Queen's Gate causing it to suffer a major power surge. Heathcliff stumbles as the counter took much of his strength and Sailor Moon takes this one change with both of her Keyblades causing her to roar out as she charges at Heathcliff. Heathcliff swings around only to get plastered by a powerful blow from Sailor Moon that sends him flying into the Queen's Gate causing it to glow in a bright flash when Heathcliff hits it causing him to seemly vanish!

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

With what seems like the end of Heathcliff causes some kind of space-time storm to come from the Queen's Gate in which Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata grunt out in pain as some kind of energy is leaving their bodies.

Ino says, shocked, "Sakura!"

Kushina says, concerned and stunned, "Sochi!" But then Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Sailor Sun fall to one knee as a glow comes from them as well.

Veemon says, shocked, "Davis!"

Gatomon says, surprised, "Kari!"

Sailor Uranus says, looking at the Queen's Gate, "I think that the problem is coming from that."

Sailor Pluto says, looking at the Queen's Gate, "We must get away from the Queen's Gate now!"

Keiko says, nervously, "I think that's a good idea."

Rika says, with a nod, "No kidding." But it is too late as the surging Queen's Gate sends a powerful wave that engulfs everyone in light and when the light fades away, everyone, but the Leaf ninja of the group, with the exception of Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, have vanished from the scene!

Tenten asks, "What happened? Where is everyone?"

Lee says, "Gone, Tenten! And the Queen's Gate as well!" Everyone left in the area see that the Queen's Gate is gone as well!

Kushina says, fearfully, "No, not again!"

Minato tells Kushina, "It will be okay, Kushina-chan. Naruto has friends and powerful friends. They will find their way back." Minato thinks in his mind, _"At least, I hope so."_

 _ **July 22, 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world**_

Deep within an unknown place, Kazuto is slowly opening his eyes as he looks to see none other than Yui and Strea, looking as she did from SAO, looking down at him.

Kazuto asks, "Huh?"

Yui says, excitedly, "Daddy, you are okay!"

Kazuto asks, weakly, "Yui? Strea?"

Kazuto yelps as Strea hugs tightly and Strea says, excitedly, "You are okay! I was so worried!"

Kazuto moans out, "I'm okay…I'm okay!" When Strea releases Kazuto from the hug, he asks, "What the? Strea, you look like you did on SAO!"

Strea says, "Yep!"

Kazuto asks, "Then where…?" When Kazuto looks around, he finds himself surrounded by plenty of the others within a place that has several bed and rugs on a platform overlooking a bar in which he sees Asuna, wearing an outfit exactly like her KOB uniform in SAO, in a deep sleep on one bed in which Kazuto says, "Asuna!"

Kazuto goes over to Asuna and Serena, looking exactly like she did as Usagi in SAO, responds, "She's okay, Kirito…Kazuto."

Kazuto says, stunned, "Usagi…Serena…" Kazuto then looks over himself and he is shocked to see himself looking like he did as Kirito in SAO and for a moment, he thinks that he is back in SAO, but he then sees Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and the members of the Digidestined that weren't trapped in SAO along with all of the Odiaba Digidestined's Digimon partners with them.

Serena, knowing what Kazuto is about to ask, responds, "We're not back in SAO, Kazuto."

Kazuto asks, "Then where…?"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Are you okay up there?" Everyone then looks down to 'ground level' of the area where they see three young women.

The first one looks to be 19 years of age with shoulder length brunette hair tied in a long braid that goes down to her braids, heterochromia eyes with the left eye being blue and the right eye being green, pink colored lips, and she is wearing halter-neck top with a strange symbol across the chest and a pink hood, yellow armbands over her biceps, a black bracelet on her left wrist, and denim boy shorts. She carries a pouch on her left hip over an ankle-length blue and white sash and wears laced knee-high boots.

The second one looks to be 17 years of age with messy and long blond hair that braided and tied on the top of her head, green eyes with strange spirals in them, pink colored lips, and she has on a yellow G-string bikini and an olive green mini-skirt, carrying two pouches at her waist and ruffle sleeves. A long yellow and red scarf hangs loosely around her neck.

The third young woman looks to be 18 years of age with short silver hair, red eyes, and she is wearing a black leather ensemble complete with high-heeled boots, elbow-length gloves and a folded top.

Kazuto asks, "Where are we?"

Serena responds, "That's a long story, Kazuto."

 _ **July 22, 2025, Japanese countryside**_

Back at the summer camping area where the original Odiaba Digidestined went to the Digital World for the first time, the Leaf ninja that have come to Earth, minus Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, are discussing the events of what just happened.

Tsunade yells at Jiraiya, "What do you mean?!"

Jiraiya says, "While I have knowledge of it, I know as much as the best experts like sensei did! The Queen's Gate is a powerful artifact and with that girl and her power, we can't be sure what kind of temporal chaos and paradox that it caused along with that guy slamming into the mix."

Minato says, "And there is an endless amount of 'other worlds' so we can't be sure…" But then there is a bright glow and everyone yelps as they are blinded by it.

Kiba yells out, "Now what?!" When the light dies down, everyone then looks to see our heroes and heroines that vanished have returned right before their eyes.

Lee says, excitedly, "You're back!"

Ino says, amazed, "That was quick!"

Sakura asks, surprised, "Quick?"

Shino says, "You have been gone just around three minutes."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Davis says, stunned, "Three minutes?! But that can't be!"

Hinata says, amazed, "We've been in Spira for three months."

Tsunade asks, confused, "Spira?"

Minato asks, "You've been in another world?"

Naruto says, "Believe it, pops. But we were there for three months."

Kushina asks, "But you have been only gone for three minutes here! What's going on?"

Sailor Pluto gives a 'look' and Sailor Neptune asks, "You think that you have an idea about that?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Most likely, it has to do with Sailor Celestial's power clashing with the Queen's Gate. There was a space-time storm that formed when Celestial's power 'collided' with the power of the gate."

Yolei asks, "Speaking of gate, where is it?"

Everyone looks around and Asuna asks, "What about Yui-chan and Strea?"

Just then Yui's voice calls out, "It's okay, mama!" Kazuto, noting that he is back to his usual clothing, takes out a smart phone and Yui's image appears in it in which she says, "Strea and I have returned back to daddy's computer and ALO as well. We're just fine."

Kazuto says, "That's good to know. Just wish that you remained real."

Yui tells Kazuto, "I know, daddy. I feel the same way. However, I know that one day, Strea and I will be able to enjoy the real world with you."

TK says, "I'm not sure if the real world is ready for Strea."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Not to mean, but you have a point, TK."

Amara says, "Like we said before, she is so 'open' that she puts Mina-chan to shame."

Mina says, sarcastically, "Ha. Ha."

Biyomon asks, "What's going on? How can we have been only gone a few minutes when days and days have pasted on us on Spira?"

Mimi asks, "Could it have been all a dream?"

Rika says, displaying some kind of round sphere, "I don't think so since we still have these."

Gatomon says, "That was no dream."

Kazuto says, "I think for the moment we should go home and take a rest."

Rika says, "Yeah, good point."

Serena says, "Good idea, Kazuto."

Darien says, "We should meet up again and discuss what happened here as well as what happened in the world that we went into."

Cody says, "Good idea, Darien."

Tai says, looking at the females of the group, "Which means that if you girls still have your Dresspheres, you should not use them at all."

Mina asks, "Really?"

Raye says, glaring at Mina, "Mina…"

Mina says, nervously, "Okay! Okay!" Our group then heads out in which there are plenty of questions, but while they are heading out, some distance away, Sailor Charon, her form still mainly covered in a hooded cloak with the hood down to show her face.

Sailor Charon says, "I bet that you didn't see that coming Kayaba." Sailor Charon says, looking in the direction of our heroes and heroines, "You had better make sure that he doesn't take advantage of this sis or I will in which I will make sure of that no matter what the price." Sailor Charon then bounds off while Trista glances at the direction that Sailor Charon has been staring at them in which she glances at Amara, who gives a slight nod at some kind of unsaid agreement.

And that's the chapter everyone! Anyway, I think plenty of you recognize about the 'black box' within the SAO servers from another fanfiction story of mine, right? Well, as you can see now, it is also a factor in this story and my **Hollow Fragment** fanfiction as well. It does explain something that Mimete done in that fanfiction and how Sailor Celestial got her 'other tenants', right? It looks like our heroes and heroines are going to go world hopping, huh? See what happens next in the upcoming chapters, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	18. Realms of Fantasy

Well, we've come to the next chapter of the story and you must have also been wondering about the new 'opening' that I have given my story. This story was inspired from what I did with my **Shadow of** Aincrad fanfiction and yes, from the last chapter on, the 'opening scene' is going to be part of the story, too. I think that it is a nice touch, don't you? Yes, I'm doing this again, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 18: Realms of Fantasy**

 _ **July 23, 2025, Dicey Café**_

Inside of the Dicey Café, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Shion, Suguha, Ryoutarou, and Andrew, with him behind the counter/bar of his café, as they discuss what happened yesterday through it seems to be longer for everyone else assembled expect for Ryoutarou and Andrew.

Ryoutarou says, amazed, "Man! Only a little over three minutes passed here and you were stuck in that other world for three months?! That's amazing!"

Rika tells Ryoutarou, "How do you think that we feel about it?"

Andrew looks at Asuna and he asks, "So, Asuna is a Sailor Scout too, huh?"

Shion says, "Yes, she is. Like me, she is connected to the Solaris Kingdom."

Suguha says, "Asuna is Sailor Star and her 'Scout title' as exactly as it is says."

Asuna says, "I was really shocked when I transformed for the first time."

Flashback; July 22, 2025 (Earth time); Unknown world

Asuna slowly wakes up to find herself falling with Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Sailor Orion, Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, the Juuban based Sailor Scouts, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and all of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners in which they are unconscious. Asuna then sees that they are high up in the sky and they are falling fast.

Asuna thinks in her mind, panicky, _"What happened?! Where are we?"_ Quickly, Asuna realizes that there isn't time as they are falling quick and reaching terminal velocity in which she yells out, "Serena-chan! Suguha-chan! Wake up! Shion-chan! Someone! Anyone! Wake up!" However, the ones that could use the power of flight and then some to save them remain unconscious despite Asuna's pleads and yells in which she can see a massive body of water coming closer and closer. As memories of what happened through the start of SAO up to this point flash through her mind, Asuna thinks in her mind, _"After all of our struggles…all of our battles…is this how it ends for all of us? This is how we will met our ends? No! No, I can't accept them! I won't accept that! We've been through too much…suffered too much…struggled through life and death together! I won't accept this! I can't accept this! I will not allow this to happen!"_ Soon after, a golden five-point star sigil appears on Asuna's forehead and she is bathed in a bright glow in which the glow seems to wake up Sailor Sun and she looks towards her.

Sailor Sun thinks in her mind, _"Who…?"_ When the glow fades away, Sailor Sun is shocked to see a brand new Sailor Scout in front of her.

This newest Sailor Scout has Asuna's long chestnut hair in her hairstyle, but she has a five pointed golden star sigil on her forehead, light pink colored lips, golden star earrings attached to her ears, her head is covered in beautiful silver Y-style barbute armor helmet with a silver wing attached to each side of the helmet, she has white and red plate armor that covers her chest and waist and tightly fits over all of her arms, in the chest area of her armor, there is a broach that's a white heart shaped broach with a large golden star jewel attached to it with what looks like Rainbow Dragon surrounding the heart with a pair of crossed rapiers in the center as well as eight silver feathered wings attached to the sides of the broach, she has a red armored skirt with two rapiers similar to Lambent Light, Asuna's final SAO rapier, attached along with a weapon that looks like the Pink Samurai Ranger's Sky Fan, she has red armored kneepads, she has white armored high-heeled boots that goes up to one-half of her lower legs, and finally, she has beautiful glittering huge and fluffy silver feathered wings coming out of her back.

Sailor Sun thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Asuna?!"_ Soon after, Asuna transfers energy into Sailor Sun and she transforms into a brand new Sailor Scout forms as well.

Sailor Sun's new Sailor Scout form has her brown hair flowing down to the end of her back behind her back, she has a golden armored helmet in the style of Greek Thracian Helmet that has a piece covering the chin and connecting the two part that are covering the sides of her head along with a design of a mighty and majestic phoenix on the top portion of the helmet, she has pink eyeshadow on her eyelids, deep, full, and gorgeous shimmering pink lips, her fuku is now similar to samurai style armor that's so tightly covering her chest and waist that her strong feminine figure can be seen through not in an obscene manner, the armor is pure golden in color in which there is a new larger heart-shaped broach in the center in which the heart-shaped broach is golden in color with two crossed swords in the center with Black Rose Dragon and a majestic phoenix over the two crossed swords, a button on top, and ten wings attached to the broach, attached to the armor on her chest and waist, there are red armored gloves that cover the whole of her arms in which the armor looks like it comes from European knight armor with armored shoulder pads like Magnamon's shoulder pads covering over the armored gloves over the shoulder area in which armored shoulder pads are black with golden-red sun sigil in the center of each shoulder pad, she has thick armored pink bracelets over her now armored wrists with a shield like a Hoplite's shield attached to the left bracelet with the shield being bronze in color with a picture of the Winged Dragon of Ra in the center of the shield, attached to the chest and waist armor, there is an armored skirt that goes down one-half of her thighs in which the armored skirt is pink, golden, and red in color with a similar broach to one on her chest attached to the top center portion of the skirt, and she has thick armored high-heeled boots that goes just above her kneecaps with five inch knife-like heels. Attached to her skirt is a pair of Lightning's Omega Weapon Gunblades from Final Fantasy XIII, an exact duplicate of the Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger's Power Bow with the Crest of Light in rainbow colors on the bow, and she has eight huge and fluffy golden feathered wings coming out of her back.

The two new Sailor Scouts look at each other and they nod their heads in unison as they create an energy field that slows the fall of everyone in which most of the others wake up from their unconscious conditions.

Sailor Saturn asks, "What? What's happening?"

Yolei says, upon seeing the situation, "We're floating in the sky!"

When Tai looks at Sailor Sun, he asks, "Kari?"

Sailor Sun responds, with a nod, "Yep! New and improved VALKYRIE Sailor Sun at your service, Tai!"

There are gasps and Sailor Jupiter says, "Now, Sailor Sun is a Valkyrie Sailor Scout!"

Sailor Venus asks, looking at the new Sailor Scout, "But who is she?"

Sailor Pluto says, stunned, "Sailor Star!"

Plenty of the others look at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus asks, "Sailor Star?!"

Sailor Pluto says, "As her name says, she is the Sailor Scout of Stars and she is closely linked to Sailor Sun and the Solaris Kingdom. Remember, plenty, if not all, of the suns in the universe are stars including the one giving light and warmth to our solar system."

Sailor Moon and Rika look at Sailor Star and they ask in unison, surprised, "Asuna?!"

There are looks of shock as Sailor Star smiles and Keiko asks, "Asuna is a Sailor Scout too?"

Sailor Orion says, "It looks that way. For some reason, this doesn't surprise me."

Just then a familiar female voice shout out, "Mommy!" Soon after, Yui, in her human form, floats over and hugs Sailor Star.

Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "Yui-chan?!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's she doing here?" Just then Sailor Moon yelps as she is hugged by Strea, looking as she did in SAO.

Rika asks, shocked, "Strea is here too?"

Strea says, excitedly, "Yep!"

Yolei asks, curiously, "Can somebody tell us where we are?"

Hawkmon says, "By the looks of things, we are high in the air over an ocean, Yolei."

Tentomon says, "I believe that's pretty obvious, Hawkmon."

Patamon asks, "How did we get here?"

Veemon says, "Good question, Patamon."

Gatomon says, "No kidding." Just then the group looks to see a strange red flying airship coming down below them in which float down onto it.

Biyomon says, "We're safe."

Sora says, with a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness." The new Sailor Scout, revealed to be Asuna's Sailor Scout form of Valkyrie Sailor Star, looks at the unconscious Kazuto, who looks like Kirito in his SAO avatar, in which she smiles before she collapses to the ground and transforms back into Asuna, looking like she did in SAO.

Yui yells out, concerned, "Mommy!"

Sailor Moon says, really concerned, "Asuna!" Sailor Moon goes over to one of her best friends from SAO and puts her into her arms while Asuna's broach from the chest armor clatters to the ground beside them.

Kotone asks, confused, "What's going on?"

TK says, looking over himself, "You tell us!" Plenty of the others then notice that those that were trapped in SAO from the beginnings were in their SAO style outfits.

Keiko asks, looking at herself, "Why do we look like in SAO?"

Tai says, looking around, "However, I don't think that we are in SAO."

Mimi asks, "Why do you say that Tai?"

Palmon says, pointing to the ship that they were standing on, "I think that's why Mimi."

When Mimi looks on the deck of the airship that they are standing on, Mimi says, a bit embarrassed, "I see."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Wait! If we aren't in SAO, then we are in a virtual world?"

Sailor Venus says, after making four swipes of her hand like she was calling up a menu in a VRMMO, "Nope."

Sailor Mercury says, with her computer and visor activated, "This isn't a virtual world or even a digital one like the Digi-World. We are in a flesh and blood universe."

Davis says, "Toto, we aren't in Japan anymore."

Yolei asks Davis, annoyed, "Really?"

TK says, with a grin, "You know that someone was going to make that joke sooner or later."

Just then everyone hear something and Patamon says, pointing in one direction, "Everyone!" When everyone that's still conscious looks in the direction that Patamon is pointing to, they look to see a door opening in which three figures are coming towards them.

Tuxedo Mask says, "We might get our answers after all."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in Dicey Café, Suguha tells Andrew and Ryoutarou, "After that, we learned that we are in a world known as Spira in which they had just gone through one thousand years being terrorized by a monster known as Sin."

Andrew asks, "Sin, huh?"

Ryoutarou says, with a scoff, "Doesn't sound like much."

Rika responds, with a sly smirk, "Oh, really? Imagine something that looks like a whale and close to the size of a moon or something like that."

Ryoutarou says, "You're joking."

Kazuto says, "We saw pictures of it and…it was big."

Kotone says, with a nod, "Really big."

Andrew says, "Something tells me not to argue with you."

Ryoutarou says, "But man! You were there for three whole months while only three minutes passed by here."

Kazuto says, "Most likely, it had to done with what happened with the Queen's Gate."

Andrew asks, "What happened to it, bro?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "I don't know. The combination of its space-time temporal energy combined with my energies is a rather dangerous combination."

Ryoutarou asks, "But what about Kayaba? Do you think that he is…you know?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Normally, the kind of chaotic energy, it is possible."

Kazuto says, "However, something tells me otherwise."

Suguha says, "Serena and I feel the same way."

Ryoutarou says, "That's a pain in the ass."

Andrew says, "Man. We are having plenty of those days. First, there is all of these enemies that are running amok, legendary duelists of the past coming to our time, powerful cards out on the loose, alternate versions of our Moon Princess as well, guys and gals from a famous anime and manga are appearing, and let's not forget that Leprechaun girl from ALO."

Ryoutarou says, with a smile, "Oh, yeah! I almost forgot about her!"

Rika asks, with a sweat drop, "Really?"

Keiko asks, "Do you think that we will meet her today?"

Suguha says, "Who knows? She seems to want to keep to the shadows for some reason. Anyway, it will feel good to get back to ALO. It feels like forever."

Rika says, with a smile, "For us, it has been forever."

Kazuto tells the others, "Anyway, I know that I need to tell you this, but you can't show off your new Dresspheres or your new powers."

Asuna says, "Right, Kirito-kun."

Keiko asks, "Why not?"

Shion says, plainly, "They would like to find out the secrets of our new powers in any way possible."

Rika says, with a sly smile, "Secret government labs and dissection tables comes to mind." Kotone gives a nervous look while Keiko gives a yelp of fear and a real panicky type look.

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Liz."

Suguha tells Keiko, with a nervous smile, "Anyway, as long as we don't show off our Dresspheres and magical powers, we'll be okay. Let's not worry about that and let's get ready for some fun in ALO."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, we need something to take our minds off of this."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"However, I can't help to wonder what happened to Kayaba. Is he still alive? And if he is…what is he is up to now?"_

 _ **July 23, 2025, Juuban District**_

On the rooftops of the Juuban District of Tokyo, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto's parents are bounding from building to building and looking all around.

Sakura asks Hinata, "Anything, Hinata?"

Hinata, with her Byakugan active, responds, "No. There is no sign of anyone with chakra levels beyond a civilian."

Minato says, "In a world this vast, I'm not surprised."

Naruto says, "Anyway, with what happened, we still need to find them. Those Akatsuki jerks could cause all sorts of chaos here."

Sakura says, "No kidding, Naruto. At least with Obito and Zetsu dead, Madara's…Actually, Kaguya's plans went down the drain."

Minato says, "Don't count out that monster yet, Sakura."

Naruto says, "Pops is right. The part of me that's Asura hasn't been calm ever since I vaporized Obito."

Sakura gets a 'bad feeling' from Naruto's words and Hinata says, turning off her Byakugan, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tells Hinata, with a foxy smile, "Don't worry about it, Hinata-chan. With a place full of millions of people, it is like finding a needle in a haystack, believe it."

Sakura says, "Maybe if I had telepathic instead of telekinetic…"

Kushina responds, "No way, you know! With all of those minds, you would have given yourself a major headache."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Good point, Lady Kushina."

Naruto says, "Anyway, we haven't heard a peep from Nagato and the others."

Minato says, "Well, I doubt that Nagato will leave Suguha alone since she stole his…or should I say, Madara's Rinnegan eyes."

Sakura says, with a nod, "I agree, Fourth Hokage-sama."

Hinata says, "I just glad that she will be okay."

Sakura says, "We managed to create a medicine for her 'condition' so she won't worry for her once a month 'need'."

Naruto says, "I'm glad that she is okay."

Hinata says, "Same here, Naruto-kun."

Kushina asks, with a sly smile, "It seems like you are really concerned for her, Sochi."

Naruto tells Kushina, with a blush, "Mom!"

Minato tells Kushina, "Sweetie…"

Kushina tells Minato, "Come on, Minato-kun! What mother doesn't want grandkids to spoil?" Kushina tells Minato, with a sly smile, "Maybe since we are still young, we can get Naruto a proper brother and sister."

Minato yells out, with a major blush, "Kushina-chan!"

Naruto slaps his forehead, Hinata blushes, and Sakura tells Naruto, "Now, I'm seeing where you get your personality from Naruto."

Naruto says, nervously, "Yeah, believe it." Just then the five ninja from the Elemental Countries get serious looks on their faces and turn around to see Hanzo looking at them.

Hanzo says, "Your abilities don't fail you. It seems like the anime and manga don't do you justice."

Sakura says, "You can't believe everything that you read."

Naruto asks, "What do you want gramps?"

Hanzo says, "That's rude, young man."

Kushina tells Hanzo, with a glare, "Don't give us the run around. You want to see us for a reason, right?"

Minato says, "I'm guessing…No, I know that it has to deal with warriors of your world. Namely in the form of the guardians of this universe: The Sailor Senshi. Specifically, the ones known as Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial."

Hanzo says, with a nod, "I see that the anime and manga wasn't even close to off for you, Minato-dono. Your intelligence is well-founded."

Minato says, "You developed quite a few 'six senses' when you have been through war itself, Hanzo-san."

Hanzo says, nodding his head, "Indeed."

Naruto yells out, "Flattery isn't going to get you nowhere pal! You just want to turn us against Serena and Suguha just because you think that they are a danger, believe it! They are 'emotional', but that's because that bastard, Kayaba, used and betrayed them in two lifetimes scarring them in all sorts of the word! And just because they might be a bit 'darker' and they have solar system destroying powers, they are a danger."

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "I would watch what you say since you so-called 'good ninja' have proven to be quite hypocritical and self-righteous in which the case of that kunoichi, Homura, which you said was the truth, is a good reminder of such."

Hanzo says, closing his eyes, "That was past, young lady. Yes, she was a great tragedy, but she has made her final choice."

Naruto says, with a sneer, "A choice that her so-called parents forced down her when she was forced to kill in self-defense and she doesn't even remember doing it because she was probably in shock from the betrayed she trusted the most! Some parents!"

Kushina says, "I'll say you know! They should be ashamed! Their daughter didn't dishonor them, they dishonored their daughter by what they did!"

Hanzo says, his eyes snapping open with a serious tone, "And they paid the price! For what they have done, they have paid the ultimate price!"

There are looks of shock from the Elemental Country ninja and Hinata asks, "You mean…?"

Hanzo says, with a sigh, "They committed seppuku to atone for the crime of what they had done to their own daughter."

Minato says, with a snort, "Coward." Hanzo glares at Minato and he says, "Don't give me that Hanzo-san. Instead of telling her that they are sorry themselves, they took the coward's way out and called it 'atonement'. They should begged on their hands and knees in front of their daughter for her forgiveness!"

Naruto says, "And don't give us that crap about your 'ethics' and such! It is a load of crap and you know it, believe it!" Naruto says, with a deadly glare, "I warn you now, old man! If you do anything to harm or even push Serena and Suguha to the 'dark side', I will make sure that you regret and that's a promise, believe it!" Naruto's eyes to turn into blood red slit-like similar to Kurama's eyes causing Hanzo to be mentally nervous while trying to not show it on the outside.

Hinata thinks in her mind, _"Naruto-kun…"_

Minato says, "We're done here."

Kushina says, "See us again when you don't have crack pot theories old man." Soon after, the ninja from the world of the Elemental Countries then bound off into the distance, Hanzo intensely stares at them as they head off.

Naruto says, annoyed, "Can you believe that old man? He really ticks me off!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "You aren't the only one."

Hinata says, with a solemn tone, "You and Sakura are right, Naruto-kun."

Naruto tells Hinata, "Hey, Hinata-chan, just forget him."

Kushina says, with a smile, "Yeah, you have your date with my Sochi to think about."

Naruto and Hinata blush in unison and Naruto yells out, embarrassed, "Mom!"

Within Sakura's mind, a deep version of Sakura's voice says, **"She means OUR date with Naruto-kun."** As a mischievous giggle echoes through Sakura's mind, images of her in something akin to a pink version of a 'Slave Leia outfit' making out with Naruto and Sakura tries to erase from her mind, but deep down, a longing starts to form in her mind in which an image of her with Naruto and Hinata with the three of them along with various other women.

 _ **July 23, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Inside of ALO, we are in Agil's café in Ryne, the main town of Svart Alfheim, with our heroes and heroines discussing the subject of Rain, the red haired female Leprechaun that was following them around in secret until Kirito, Leafa, Asuna, and Usagi confronted her in the desert area of Svart Alfheim, Wellgunde.

Lisbeth says, "Something feels off. She said that she is a Leprechaun."

Usagi says, "Yeah, Liz. She had high-level Leprechaun equips too."

Asuna says, "She also mentioned that she got our information from some kind of private website or something, but I'm sure that's a lie."

Setsuna says, "You're right, Asuna. The information that you are SAO survivors is only known to the survivors themselves and VR Division."

Leafa asks, "Really?"

Yui, in her pixie form, flies and she says, "Mommy and Setsuna are correct. When it comes to information security, RCT is up to date security is through and effective. If Klein's system got infected from a virus from a shady website and his friend list got stolen, RCT would detect the leak and trace the leaked signal. It would instantly send a cease and desist warning, access the thief's files, and erase all traces of Klein's friend list from their system. However, it would not erase the salacious things that he has done."

Klein says, with an embarrassed expression, "Hold on! Objection! What's with this one-sided objection of yours?"

Minako says, "Yui is just using an example, Klein."

Haruka asks, with a curious glare, "Unless you have done such a thing, Klein?"

Klein yells out, annoyed and embarrassed tone, "No!" Klein says, "Anyway, our ALO data doesn't have anything to do with our SAO data."

Hino says, "Um, hello? You ported all of your SAO data into your new ALO avatars. It is the reason that your avatars look more like your real-life selves and SAO avatars!"

Kirito says, "You have a point and only the hardest of hard core ALO players could have the parameters that we brought from SAO."

Taichi says, "Which would case in point for your sister and Usagi's friends and boyfriend. They were the top players, here, before they used that data to come to SAO to help us escape."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Exactly, Taichi. Someone on the lookout for such a thing could figure it out without too much trouble."

Dai says, "Time out here! There is one thing that's bugging me."

Sam asks, "What is it?"

Dai says, pointing to Usagi, "How did she know that this girl's alias in SAO? I mean, she didn't go around showing her face."

Akari says, "Well, not at first, Dai-kun. After the 'glitch' during her battle with you know who, she stopped doing that and she does have a recognizable hairstyle."

Usagi gives a blush on her virtual cheeks and Makoto says, "Akari has a point. Plenty of the Assault Teams learned what you look like after that."

Hino says, "Not to mention you know what."

Usagi yells out, annoyed, "I said that I was sorry a million times already, Pyro!"

Strea giggles and she says, "Let's just say that VRMMO have iron-clad security and leave it at that."

Miyako asks, "But how did that Rain girl figure out who we are?"

Tomoe asks, "Is it possible that she may have a relative that's an SAO survivor and one from the Assault Team even?"

Michiru says, "That's a good possibility."

Takashi says, "Well, I don't think that they would break their promise to keep the secret of you, girls."

Minako says, with a nod, "I feel the same way." Minako says, with a sly smirk at Haruka, "Especially after she got done with them."

Haruka gives an embarrassed blush in her virtual cheeks and Kirito says, "Anyway, let's not think about it right now."

Agil asks, "Hey! Hey! What's with that happy-go-lucky attitude?"

Kirito says, "I don't think she is a bad person. I'll introduce her to you next time that we see her."

Klein says, excitedly, "I'm going to hold that to you, man! I'm taking that as a solemn oath, man to man!"

Usagi slaps her forehead and she asks, sarcastically, "Seriously?"

 _ **July 23, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Wellgunde**_

Heading into Wellgunde, the Valley of Sands, the desert island of Svart Alfheim, our heroes and heroines are exploring one of the many dungeons in which Kirito and Usagi are together in a scout mission for the rest of their group when the two of them stop with a serious look on Kirito's face. He looks at Usagi and she nods her head.

Kirito says, seemly to no one, "Rain, so, you are following us again."

Out of the shadows, Rain comes out and she says, "I should have expected as much from you, two. Hide and seek is no fun with the two of you, you know? How do you do it? I managed to erase all traces of my presence. I even took precautions against your search and detection skills couldn't find me either…"

Usagi says, "Well, it isn't usually just game skills. Sometimes experience and training of all sorts can help you do things that you normally wouldn't be able to do even in games like this."

Kirito says, with a nod, "A good point, Usagi." Kirito tells Rain, "However, your 'precautions' have been bothering me in which I remember when we last met. How do they work? I've never heard of anything that's effective against another's detection skill. You don't have a new skill or something that's not known to the average player, do you?"

Usagi tells Kirito, "Says the guy with the black coat that increases one's hiding skill to the extreme."

Kirito's left eyebrow quirks up and Rain says, "Something like that. I have special equips that come complete with special skills. I am a Leprechaun, you know? I came about the recipe."

Kirito says, stunned, "Equipment that grants its user a new skill? That must be super hard to craft! You must be incredible to make something that high level."

Rain says, with a blush, "Yeah, I guess. I'm just that incredible."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I'm going to have to have a talk with Liz about Leprechauns making armor, weapons, and equipment like that. If anyone would know about something like that, it would be her. She has been studying her fairy kind ever since we joined ALO."_

Rain says, with a smile, "Anyway, I'll see you later!" Soon after, Rain vanishes back into the shadows and our two SAO survivors have a feeling that they will be seeing her again real soon. Kirito and Usagi then rejoin the main group and they continue on through in which Kirito is out front with Klein this time.

Kirito stops in his stacks and Klein asks, "What's up Kirito?"

Kirito says, seemly to no one, "Hey, Rain! Following us again?"

Klein asks, excitedly, "So, this is the hidden flower that's Rain?"

Rain comes out into the open and she asks, "How do you find me Kirito?"

Klein says, excitedly, "She is hot!" Klein says, "Rain-san, it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Please call me Klein. I'm something more of an elder brother to Kirito here. I take care of him and try to keep him out of trouble. I hope that we will have numerous opportunity to speak in the future.

Rain responds, nervously, "Ah, sure?"

Klein says, trying to sound charming, "Rain-san, you are a Leprechaun, is that correct? If it isn't too much to ask, I would be most delighted if you would craft some new equipment for me."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Rain, just ignore him. He talks too much, over excitable, and aspires to be nothing less than being recognized as the world's biggest comedic joke."

Klein says, "What he says is true, Rain-san. I'm an average office worker by day, but I strive to become a profession comedian…Wait! Are you making fun of me Kirito?!"

Rain tells Kirito, with a giggle, "You have interesting friends, Kirito. I'll see you later."

Rain returns to the shadows and Klein says, "Hey! Hold on!" However, Rain is gone and Klein says, "Wow. She is definitely the mysterious type." Klein tells Kirito, with a smirk, "If you didn't already have Asuna, I would say that she is your type buddy."

Kirito asks, with a sigh, "Seriously, Klein?" Soon after, the group reunites and find themselves at what looks like a boss room.

Haruka says, "A boss is beyond that door."

Dai says, with a grin, "Let's kick its butt."

Yamato says, with a smirk, "You would say that." The others nod their heads in agreement and head into the boss room where they find a group of skeleton and golem monsters which didn't prove too hard for our veteran VRMMO players. However, when the battle is over, they find a strange tea kettle-like item on the ground.

Asuna asks, "The boss dropped something. Does anyone know what it does?"

Minako says, "It looks like a tea kettle or something."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yeah, you have a point on that."

Miyako asks, "A quest item?"

Agil says, "Well, let's hold onto it. We won't know when it will come in handy."

Kirito says, "Good idea, Agil."

Mamoru says, "If the boss dropped it, there must be a reason for it."

Usagi says, "We should head back to town for the time being." The others nod their heads and they start their return venture in which Rain is watching them from the shadows as they do so.

 _ **July 23, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Ryne**_

Back in the main town of Svart Alfheim, Ryne, Kirito and Usagi are walking along until they see something or should be said, someone.

Usagi asks, "Huh?"

Kirito asks, stunned, "Strea?" The 'person' that they are looking at is a navigation pixie that looks exactly like Strea with a dress similar to Yui's dress, but it is tailored made for her form.

The 'Strea pixie' says, "Hi, Kirito! Hi, Usagi-chan!"

Kirito asks, surprised, "What happened to you?"

The 'Strea pixie' responds, "I can turn into a pixie too, you know?"

Usagi says, "Well, it makes sense since you are formally a mental health program from SAO like Yui."

Kirito says, with a nod, "You're right, Usagi. Strea is like Yui, but she has a player avatar since she used an unused player account from SAO."

The pixie, revealed to be Strea in her navigation pixie form, responds, "That's right!"

Strea flies onto Kirito's right shoulder and Kirito asks, "Can't you fly on your own?"

Strea says, "Nope! I like your shoulder better!"

Kirito says, with a sly smirk, "Oh, yeah? You had better hold on tight then! You don't know what might happen!" Kirito then starts to shake his body and Strea yelps as she flies off him.

Strea says, with a pout, "Hey, Kirito! Don't drop me! Well, if you are going to play that then take this!"

Strea then flies into Kirito's shirt and he yelps, "Don't fly into my shirt! I'm ticklish!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I think that's the point, Kirito."_

Strea says, slyly, "Just a little payback!" Kirito then can't help to giggle and laugh as Strea tickles his virtual avatar.

Kirito yells out, uncontrollably laughing, "Strea…ha…ha…quit it…Ha…Ha…Strea, okay! You win! I'm sorry, okay! Please come out!"

Strea stops tickling Kirito, pops her head out of his shirt, and she asks, "So, do you apologize for trying to drop me?"

After Kirito regains his breath, he responds, "I do, Strea. I promise that I won't do it again even as a prank."

Strea says, "Okay, I'll let you off easy this time."

Kirito replies, "Thank you. Now, how long are you going to stay by my neck?"

Strea says, "Well, since you don't like me on your shoulder, I decided to make this my special pixie spot."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Don't argue, Kirito. You are already in a lot of hot water and if Asuna saw this whole thing, she would agree with Strea."

Kirito says, with a sigh, "I know." Usagi and Strea giggle as Strea enjoys her 'pixie perch' in the form of Kirito who has no choice in the matter unless he wants to go through another tickle torture session with Strea.

 _ **July 24, 2025, Tokyo,**_ _ **Akihabara**_

Inside of the Akihabara District, Akiba for short, there is a strange pink and orange-red temporal storm floating just above the tops of the buildings/skyscrapers of the district in which down on the ground, Sailor Celestial is talking with Nighteater Shizuku joined by her younger sister, Rin, a popular idol, Arata, who has become pure Nighteater, and Tohko.

Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks for calling us here."

Tohko says, "No problem, Suguha…I mean Sailor Celestial."

Shizuku says, "We had thought that the some of the Synthisters survived to restart Souga's 'Dark Utopia', but we found that it wasn't the case."

Tohko says, "After the fight, we took care of that machine lock, stock, and barrel."

Sailor Celestial says, "That's not some kind of machine for life energy. It is a temporal storm."

Rin asks, "Temporal storm?"

Arata says, "I think that means 'big trouble' Rin."

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm going to join with the others and see what I can do the help."

Tohko says, "Stay safe, girlfriend."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "You, too." Sailor Celestial flies up to the rooftops nearest the storm where she finds Tuxedo Mask, our Sailor Scouts, now joined by the newest Sailor Scout, Valkyrie Sailor Star AKA Asuna, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, and finally, Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, and Kotone, who are some distance away from the others.

Sailor Venus asks Sailor Star, "So, how is being one of us?"

Sailor Star says, "It feels different, Mina…I mean Venus-chan."

Sailor Jupiter says, "I'm still amazed that you went all the way to Valkyrie in your first transformation even though it has been three months…Well, in Spira anyway."

Sailor Uranus says, "It shows that she is powerful."

Sailor Orion says, "And she has unlocked a lot of power."

Sailor Venus says, with a pout, "Man! I want a cool set of Valkyrie armor!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Something tells me that you might get your wish, Venus."

Sailor Neptune says, "I believe that Tuxedo Mask is right. Something tells me that sooner or later, we are going to get a 'power up', Venus."

Tai says, "Right now, we have something more important to focus on."

Ken asks Izzy, "What's the word Izzy?"

Izzy says, with an amazed looks, "The readings are off the scale and it makes me worried since I can't fully understand it."

Mimi asks, amazed, "You can't?"

Joe tells Izzy, "If you can't fully understand that thing, that's not a good thing."

Sailor Mercury says, "All that we can know is that it is a temporal storm."

Sailor Jupiter says, "And temporal storms are a bad thing."

Sailor Mars says, "No duh, Jupiter." Just then the temporal storm starts to flash pink lightning and when that pink colored lightning hits a building, it causes a huge chunk of that building to explode.

Rika yells out, "Hold crap!"

Biyomon asks, "What just happened?"

Gatomon says, "That building exploded Biyomon!"

Izzy says, "That stuff is like anti-matter!"

Ken says, "And if you see the sci-fi movies, when anti-matter and matter come into contact the wrong way…"

Tai says, "Yeah, we get it!"

Davis says, with a nervous tone, "Boom!" More pink lightning comes from the storm causing more chaos and damage throughout the area.

Armadillomon says, "That's not good!"

Gabumon says, "No kidding!"

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Mercury, "Is there any way that we can stop it?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I know a good way!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Celestial, no! We're not sure what your powers will do to something so unstable!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Do we even have a choice?"

Sailor Mercury says, "It won't work!" Everyone looks at Sailor Mercury and she says, "Based on what I'm getting, the source of this temporal storm isn't from our world! It is coming from another world!"

There are gasps and Sailor Orion asks, "Are you saying that there is a gateway and this 'storm' is coming through it?"

Sailor Mercury says, "That's right, Orion!" Just then Sailor Moon's, Sailor Celestial's, Kazuto's, Davis', and Sailor Sun's Keyblades appear in their hands and they send lights into the storm causing the Queen's Gate to appear in the storm before creating a portal in front of them.

Tai asks, confused, "What the?!"

Sailor Pluto says, seriously, "The Queen's Gate!"

Sailor Uranus asks, "Is it the source of this storm?" Sailor Celestial looks at the storm, the portal, and then her Keyblade in which she starts to go to the portal.

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu, what do you think you are doing?"

Sailor Celestial says, "What do you think big brother? Getting to the bottom of this!"

TK says, "We don't know what's on the other side!"

Davis says, "Well, if we don't do something, this storm is going to tear this whole area apart!"

As another pink lightning hit causing a piece of the roadway to explode, Ken says, "Davis is right! We need to do something and now!"

Cody says, "If we get to the source, we might figure out what's happening!"

As chaos and destruction continue to rain from the storm, Sailor Celestial says, "I'm going now!"

Sailor Moon says, "Not alone you aren't!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial nod their heads at some kind of agreement in which they walk through the portal.

Sailor Mars says, "Hold it, Meatball Head!" However, Kazuto is fast ahead of them in which he goes into the portal after them.

Sailor Star says, surprised, "Kirito-kun!" Sailor Star then races after her boyfriend and her best friend from SAO in which the other coming following after them in which the portal closes behind them as the temporal storm continues to cause chaos.

 _ **July 24, 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world**_

Within what looks like the ruins of the Akiba district, our heroes and heroines emerge and start to look around.

Sailor Saturn asks, "What is this place?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Wait! Are we back in Akiba? It looks a lot like Akiba!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Just a major mess."

Agumon looks at Tai and he yells out, "Tai, your clothes!"

Tai asks, confused, "Huh?" When he looks at himself, he yelps to find himself looking exactly like his SAO avatar and plenty of the others find themselves in the same way with Rika looking exactly as she did as Lisbeth including her hair and eyes.

Keiko, looking as she did as Silica in SAO, asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Kazuto, looking as he did as Kirito in SAO, responds, "It could be the power of the Keyblade."

Sailor Pluto says, "That's a possibility."

Mimi, wearing an outfit that's worn by her ALO avatar of Hana, asks, "Could this mean that we have our special powers?"

Sora says, "We can't be sure that our new magic and our Dresspheres work here Mimi."

Tai says, "For now, let's keep that under wraps. We have no idea about this place."

Matt says, "It looks like the Akiba district, but it looks like nature took it back big time."

Kotone, looking like she did as Philia in SAO, asks, "Is this the future?"

Kazuto says, "Or it could be an alternate Earth Kotone."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, we have to find the source of the temporal storm that's causing havoc back home."

Sailor Mercury says, using her visor and mini-computer, "The source of the storm is in this world, but the signal is scrambled. I can't get a lock on it."

Izzy says, "Since this is the world that it is coming from, it could be more intense here."

Sailor Mercury says, "You have a point."

Sailor Celestial says, "That means that we have to find it the old fashion way."

Kazuto then looks at something intensely and Sailor Star asks, "What is it Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, pointing to a massive tree, "That tree looks familiar."

Rika asks, "Really?"

Kotone tells Kazuto, "But you have never been here before."

Kazuto says, "That should be true, but something about that tree seems familiar." Kazuto heads off in which Sailor Star and Rika sigh as they follow him with the others not too close behind. When they close to the tree, the tree is not only very tall, the size of a high-rise building, with a very wide trunk.

Keiko says, amazed, "It's so big."

Palmon says, "No kidding."

Sailor Moon asks Kazuto, "What makes this so familiar?"

Kazuto responds, "I'm not sure, but I know as if I saw this true before, however, I'm not sure where. However, it feels like the answer is on the tip of my tongue."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, that's not important right now. There is chaos happening back at home and we need to stop it soon."

Kazuto says, "You're right."

Just then a male voice shouts out, "All right, I can't believe it! The Sailor Scouts!" Our group then whips over to the source of the voice to see three people looking at them.

The first is a male in his early twenties with short black hair, slender build, glasses in front of his eyes, and wearing brown shirt, green pants, grey shoes, white cloak over the brown shirt, large brown bag strapped to his left side, and wooden staff in his hand.

The second is another male is his mid-twenties with short grey-like hair, grey eyes, and he is wearing grey bulky armor all over his form.

The third person is a petite young woman with long violet hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes, and wearing a sleeveless purple top, purple arm warmers, brown pants and purple boots.

The black haired male says, "Naotsugu, hold on!"

The armored male says, "Come on, Shiroe! Who else could it be so good looking in sailor skirts? It's got to be them!"

Just then the petite young woman kicks the armored warrior hard enough that he is sent to the ground on his stomach and she asks black haired male, "My liege, may I kick this pervert?"

The armored male leaps to his feet and he yells out, "Cut it out, short stack! Next time ask first before you do something like that!"

The young woman responds, annoyed, "I told you not to call me that!"

Our heroes and heroines look at each other and Rika says, nervously, "Okay…"

The black haired male tells the group, "Sorry about this. May I ask if many of you ladies are the Sailor Scouts of Juuban?"

Our Sailor Scouts are surprised and Sailor Moon says, "Yes, through we've had new additions and we don't just live in Juuban anymore. I'm Sailor Moon."

Kazuto says, "Something tells me that you aren't native to this place."

The black haired male responds, "Yes, we aren't. We aren't sure how long ago we have come here, but we and so many others aren't native to this world." The black haired male says, "Sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Shiroe and while you won't know this at first, I'm an Enchanter and leader of the guild of Log Horizon."

Sailor Orion asks, curiously, "Enchanter?"

Sailor Orion gives a slight suspicious look and the armored male responds, "And I'm Naotsugu, one of the best Guardians there is!"

The young woman gives a bow and she says, "I am Akatsuki and I am my liege, Shiroe-sama's, loyal ninja. My class is Assassin and my subclass is Tracker."

Rika asks, confused, "Assassin? Tracker?"

The black haired male, Shiroe, says, "It is a long story and it will take time to explain."

Kazuto says, "Hold on!" When everyone looks at Kazuto, he says, "Enchanter, Guardian, and Assassin are main classes in the MMORPG Elder Tale and Tracker is a subclass of that game."

There are plenty of looks of surprise and the armored male, Naotsugu, says, with a grin, "It looks like we have an expert here! Something tells me that he is just like you buddy."

Kazuto asks Shiroe, "Is Shiroe your real name?"

Shiroe responds, fixing his glasses, "No, it is my name here and my handle in the Elder Tales game."

Rika asks, stunned, "Don't tell me…We're in a game world?!"

Sailor Sun says, "Something tells me yes."

Davis asks, "Is it because that you activated some kind of game like menu?"

Sailor Sun asks Davis, surprised, "You too?"

Sailor Mars says, with a sigh, "Here we go again."

Kazuto tells Shiroe, "That means that you three must those of the thirty thousand Japanese Elder Tale players that mysteriously vanished some time ago."

Shiroe says, "Yes, that's right. That means that back home knows about us."

The others are stunned and Sailor Venus says, "Didn't see this coming."

Sailor Neptune says, "I doubt that any of us saw this coming Venus."

Sailor Celestial says, "Well, of course we know about you. Thirty thousand people mysteriously vanishing on the same day can't be hidden like that and not to mention that they are just a part of the three thousand people that vanished world-wide in which the only connection is a famous world-wide game. With what was happening with Sword Art Online at the time, if something that involves a game, it would be big news. Even after SAO has ended…"

Shiroe asks, surprised, "Wait! SAO has ended?"

The violet haired petite woman, Akatsuki, asks, "My liege, Sword Art Online was the infamous incident with the world's first VRMMO where the creator of the game and the NervGear, the first commercial Full-Dive, trapped the ten thousand players in the game and if they died in the game, they would die in real life due to the NervGear…destroying their brains?"

Shiroe responds, "That's right, Akatsuki. In the first month alone, two thousand people died."

Naotsugu says, "I was at work at the time with my buddies and I was shocked! I couldn't believe it, but it was true."

Shiroe says, "I could have been one of the victims. At the time, I own a NervGear and I planned to buy the game. However, I had some important work to do for college at the time, so, I couldn't get it."

Naotsugu says, with a grin, "It is a good thing too, Machiavelli in Glasses, or we wouldn't have our strategist to get where we are today."

Shiroe says, "After hearing about SAO, I immediately got rid of my NervGear and decided to stick to Elder Tale." Shiroe asks Kazuto, "So, SAO is over?"

Kazuto responds, with a sigh and a bit of a solemn tone, "Yes, it ended some months ago in February of Twenty-Twenty-Five…"

Naotsugu yells out, "Twenty-Twenty-Five?! Hold up! It was May of Twenty-Twenty Three that we got trapped in here!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Back at home, it is late July of Twenty-Twenty-Five. You have been in this world for two years now."

Naotsugu says, stunned, "You're kidding me."

Shiroe thinks in his mind, _"Two years? Something about this doesn't make sense…Unless…"_ Shiroe shifts his glasses again and Shiroe says, "We have a lot of things to discuss."

Sailor Pluto says, "I believe we do, Shiroe-san."

Akatsuki asks Shiroe, "My liege?"

Shiroe says, "Follow us back to our guild hall." As Shiroe, Akatsuki, and Naotsugu, the others decide to follow.

Sailor Venus says, "Well, we can tell Seijirou-san that we know where the people that involved in the 'Elder Tales Incident' are now."

Sailor Uranus says, "In another game world or at least, a world that's heavily like the game."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Since we know that they are here, you think that we bring them home?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I have a feeling that it won't be that easy, Saturn."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I think that you are right, Sailor Pluto."_ Later on, the group is inside of a brick building with six floors and a basement where they are with Shiroe, Naotsugu, Akatsuki, and another 'person'.

This 'person' is a male cat-like humanoid with a cat-like head in which this 'cat humanoid' is tall with a slender, well-proportioned figure. He appears in a green coat, a white undershirt, grey breeches, a pair of brown leather gloves, and a silky red scarf.

The male cat-like humanoid says, "I see, nya."

Shiroe asks, "So, you believe that what's causing that 'storm' back at home is here?"

Sailor Mercury says, "We believe so. The source from here. It is hard to get the location, but I am certain that source of the temporal disturbance is here in this world."

Sailor Uranus says, "It seems like you have adapted well to this world."

Shiroe says, "It has been our 'home' for a while now. And you have to note that while this world is similar to the Elder Tales game, there are some important difference as we found out."

Sailor Mars says, "No joke, pal."

Akatsuki gives Sailor Mars a bit of a glare, but Shiroe makes a motion to calm her down in which Shiroe says, "Right now, we have managed to establish order and a sense of 'living' has come back to Akiba and us through not without its 'issues'."

Kazuto says, "Understandable. Trapped in a world that's like a game that you have been playing and having no way out can cause a lot of emotional distress."

Shiroe says, "Not surprising that you would understand since you are a survivor of Sword Art Online yourself, Kazuto-san."

There are yelps of surprise from the others and Rika yells out, "Hey, how do you know that?"

Shiroe responds, "You just confirmed that for me." Rika gives a look of surprise and Shiroe says, pushing up his glasses, "When you told of the story of SAO, I noticed solemn looks on some of your faces and some of your story seemed out of personal experience, so…"

Naotsugu says, with a grin, "Same old Shiroe. You sly dog."

Shiroe asks Kazuto, "By the way, Kazuto, you must be a player of Elder Tales before, correct?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Actually, before SAO, Elder Tales was one of the MMO that I played before."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Not surprised here."

Kazuto says, "It was easy to figure out since I knew the classes of Elder Tales."

Naotsugu says, with a grin, "Doesn't take a rocket scientist."

Akatsuki tells Shiroe, "My liege, if our home is under attack from some kind of 'anomaly' from our world, we should find it right away or we might not have a home to return to."

The cat-like humanoid, known as Nyanta, responds, "I agree, nya. There is no point in going home if there is no home to return to."

Shiroe says, "I know, chief. However, we need to find the source of what's causing the chaos back home…"

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Big brother Shiroe!" Everyone then looks to see two young teens enter the room.

The first young teen looks to be a 14 year old male with short brown hair and brown eyes in which he is wearing blue samurai style armor with grey underneath.

The second young teen is also 14 years of age and this teen is a female with short brown hair that she has a one-sided long her left side, brown eyes, and she is wearing an outfit similar to a Japanese miko.

Naotsugu asks the samurai dressed teen, "What's up kiddo?"

The samurai dressed teen was about to say something when he noticed the others and he shouts out, "Hey, no way! Are those the Sailor Scouts?!"

Nyanta responds, "I see that you have met our guests that have traveled here from our home world, nya."

The young teen girl asks, surprised, "What?"

Shiroe tells the young teen girl, "Minori, we can explain later. What's the emergency?"

The young teen girl replies, "Shiroe, there is a trouble. There is a new type of monster that no one has ever seen before and it is causing major trouble."

The young teen male yells out, "And he is really strong too! He is some kind of huge red jackal on two legs in which he has a large axe, shield, and a huge katana strapped to his back!"

Sailor Moon says, lowly, "Red jacket…with an axe, shield, and…katana…" Tuxedo Mask and the other Scouts look at Sailor Moon with a bit of worry, but this also 'rings a bell' for Sailor Star, Kazuto, and even Sailor Celestial.

Naotsugu says, "Never heard of that kind of monster before."

Shiroe asks, "Does it have any identification?"

The young teen male responds, "Yeah! They said that it is called 'Illfang the Kobold Lord'."

There are quite a few gasps from our heroes and heroines and Sailor Moon yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Sailor Star asks, stunned, "But how…?"

Shiroe says, "It is a monster that you know."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Not in a good way."

The young teen male says, "Anyway, you have to come help! That monster has already destroyed several parties already!" Soon after, Sailor Moon, in Eternal Sailor Scout form, in a flash transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, and flies out the window causing it to shatter apart.

Sailor Mars slaps herself on the forehead and she says, with a groan, "There she goes again."

Naotsugu asks, "Whoa! What just happened?"

Davis says, pointing to the young teen male, "He just said the magic words."

Sailor Celestial says, "I'll go after her." Sailor Celestial, also in Eternal form, also transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form and she takes off after Sailor Moon.

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Make sure that they are okay, Asuna."

Sailor Star responds, "Always, Kirito-kun." Sailor Star, having only a Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, flies off after Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial.

Nyanta says, with a smile, "My, my, those two are full of energy, nya."

The young teen male asks, stunned, "Hey, wasn't that blond girl Sailor Moon?"

Shiroe says, with a nod, "Yes, Tohya. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts, who have gained new members, have arrived in our world with new friends and allies." The two young teens gasp and Shiroe says, "However, we will explain on the way. Show us the way to where the 'strange monster' is now."

The young teen male, Tohya, responds, "Right!" Everyone gets to their feet and starts to race off in which plenty of our heroes and heroines can't help to wonder what a boss monster from SAO was doing in this world. On the meanwhile, within another part of this city that looks mainly overtaken by nature, there is a group of people, players of the Elder Tales game trapped in this world, facing an exact duplicate of Illfang the Kobold Lord, the floor boss monster of the first floor of Aincrad/SAO.

One of them asks, "What is this monster?"

Another one yells out, "It is really strong and what are these techniques that it is using?!"

As Illfang prepares another attack, a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, jackal face!" Illfang turns only to get hit by the armored high-heeled boot of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and sends it crashing to the ground in which the people look up at her in which her helmet seems to retract into the rest of the armor to expose her face and hair.

Sailor Moon looks at the people and she yells out, "You have to get out of here! You don't know how dangerous this creature really is."

One 'player', who is known as an Adventurer in this world, yells out, "Hey, who are you?" With their identification abilities, they gasp to see she is identified as 'Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Adventurer'.

Another Adventurer shouts out, "S-Sailor Moon?!"

Sailor Moon responds, "That's right…" However, before she could continue, she hears a roar and turns to face Illfang, who has gotten back on its feet, but then it gets hit in the face by energy beams causing it to slam into the ground again in which Sailor Celestial appears.

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Geez, Sailor Moon! You have to stop running off like that!"

Sailor Moon responds, "You are one to call the kettle black, Celestial. Say the name 'Kayaba' are you are off like a rocket."

Sailor Celestial says, with an embarrassed blush, "No, I'm not!"

A third Adventurer shouts out, "Sailor Moon, watch out!" Soon after, Sailor Moon sees what looks Kobold Sentinel attacking them from the left in which Sailor Moon whips out her Keyblades and takes care of the monster which seems to turn into bubble causing coins and items to fall down to the ground, but before they say or do anything, another one attacks them from behind and Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial turn only to see a mace about to hit them. But then Sailor Star comes in and strikes them hard with what looks like four **Linear** , the fast one hit Rapier Sword Skill combo, and knocking the Kobold Sentinel to the ground, hard.

Sailor Moon says, amazed, "Sailor Star!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "How did you do that?"

Sailor Star asks, looking at the rapier she just used, "I…I don't know." However, all of them regain their focus as Illfang returns to its feet and Sailor Moon blocks its axe with her Keyblade with Sailor Celestial whips out her Dark Repulser in which she strikes with **Vertical Square** , a four hit One-Handed Sword Skill combo, causing Illfang to roar out in pain.

Sailor Celestial says, "We can use Sword Skills in this world!"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "That's all I needed to know!" Out of seemly nowhere, Kazuto makes his appears and draws out his Elucidator and Dark Repulser in which he uses **Double Circular** , the Duel Wielding 2 hit Sword Skill combo attack on Illfang, in which the others arrive with Rika, Keiko, and Kotone using Mace Sword Skills for Rika and Dagger Sword Skills for Keiko and Kotone taking care of the Kobold Sentinel while the Sailor Scouts unleash their elemental mystical attacks with the Digimon providing support with their attacks causing significant damage to Illfang causing him to roar out as he throws away his axe and shield causing him to draw his kitana.

Sailor Moon says, "Not this time."

Kazuto says, "Let's end this like we did last time."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito-kun." Sailor Moon nods her head in agreement and Sailor Star, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto charge in for the attack.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, concerned, "Wait!" However, as they did in SAO, Sailor Star, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto flawless and excellently beat and batter down this Illfang with attacks and counters similar to the one that they battled in SAO.

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "Never again!" Kazuto then unleashes a full on assault with **Starburst Stream** , the classic Duel Wielding Sword Skill 16 hit combo, in which this Illfang roars as he shatters into bubbles with coin and item clattering to the ground.

Naotsugu says, with a whistle, "Whoa. They are a good team."

Akatsuki says, plainly, "They have clearly worked together before like you and Master Nyanta, my liege."

Shiroe says, with a nod, "Yes, they have." Shiroe then fixes his glasses again in which Akatsuki, Naotsugu, and Nyanta notice. Later on, the group, joined by Minori and Tohya, who are fraternal twin siblings, are sitting and discussing what happened.

When they are done, Shiroe says, "I figured that monster must have been one from SAO."

Naotsugu says, "Man! You guys must have faced some nasty enemies in that place!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Well, by the looks of it, you don't face off against pretty easy foes yourself."

Nyanta says, "Indeed, nya."

Naotsugu asks, "So, these techniques that you used? They were those 'Sword Skills' from Sword Art Online?"

Kazuto responds, "Yes, they are."

Shiroe says, fixing his glasses, "And you are familiar with the enemy since you, Miss Moon, and Miss Star fought together in SAO." There are gasps in which everyone looks at Shiroe and he says, "All three of you fought with not only familiarities with that monster, but you excellently coordinated your assault without even discussing a plan at all, however, you knew how to support each other and know what to do on pure instinct alone. Since I know that Kirito…Kazuto-san is an SAO survivor and you know these 'techniques' from SAO with him and work so together with him…"

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "It's true. Star and I are both SAO survivors with Kazuto."

Tohya and Minori are shocked and Sailor Mars says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Moon says, with a solemn tone, "However, it is something that I don't wish to talk about."

The twins are confused and Nyanta says, "You must understand that what happened in SAO must have been terrible, nya. It started half-a-year before we were trapped here and they experienced two years of fighting in that prison, nya. And you must remember what we learned, if you die in that game, you die in real life and unlike what happens to us here, they don't come back to life."

Shiroe says, narrowing his eyes, "Because the NervGear would fry your brain."

Tohya and Minori gasp and Tohya says, nervously, "Yeah, I remember it."

Minori says, "Tohya and I had NervGears and our parents immediately destroyed them after SAO started, but it was so hard to believe."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Well, it is the truth. Out of ten thousand of us, only a little over six thousand managed to come out alive."

Naotsugu says, with a sneer, "That means that nearly four thousand people died in there. That…That's just wrong man."

Akatsuki says, plainly, "Murder." Shiroe then notices that Sailor Moon's arms are shaking and he fixes his glasses causing him to wonder.

Sailor Celestial leaps to her feet and Sailor Orion asks, "Is something wrong?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I sense something."

Sailor Pluto says, "You might be sensing the source of the temporal storm. You are the Soldier of Reality, Celestial. You can sense disruptions in the fabric of reality."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "Can you sense anything Pluto-mama?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes. Since this is a temporal storm, I can feel it too. We are near the source."

Sailor Mercury is using her visor and computer and Izzy asks, "Anything, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "She may be right, but it is causing my scanners to become completely disrupted. I can't find the source."

Sailor Uranus asks, "Can you and Celestial find it, Pluto?"

Sailor Pluto looks at Sailor Celestial, she nods her head, and Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, we can."

Kazuto says, "Lead the way."

Tai says, "The rest of you should stay here."

Naotsugu says, "No way, man! This may be our home for the moment, but where you come from was where we lived until we got dumped here!"

Tohya says, "No kidding! That's our home world where our family and friends, who are probably still missing us, are!"

Akatsuki asks Shiroe, "My liege?"

Shiroe says, plainly, "This place is currently our home, but our original home world is in danger. We can't just sit around and do nothing." Shiroe and his group get to their feet and our heroes and heroines sigh in which they look at each other.

Tuxedo Mask says, "All right, but please be careful. We aren't sure if the skills and abilities that you have in this world won't be nullified or something."

Shiroe says, "Understood." Soon after, our heroes and heroines, joined by Shiroe's group venture deep into the area with Sailor Celestial and Sailor Pluto leading the way. They find themselves in front of what looks like a pink sphere.

Sailor Celestial says, "This is the source."

Mimi asks, "What is it?"

Rika says, "Plain trouble if you ask me."

TK asks, "So, how do we fix it?"

Davis says, looking around, "Before that, we should take care of the guy that's guarding this place."

Plenty of the others are confused and Kazuto yells out, seemly to no one, "We know that you are there!" Out of the shadows, a person where a blue uniform and wearing a silver mask shaped like the head of Obelisk the Tormentor with a duel disk shaped like a shield with a circular orb top attached to the left wrist of this person, who is a male.

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Who are you?"

The male responds, "Obelisk Force."

Keiko asks, "Obelisk Force?'

Mimi says, "Weird name."

Kazuto says, "I don't think that it is his name."

Ken says, with a nod, "I think that's the name of the organization that he belongs to."

Kazuto tells the person, "Is that correct?" When the person remains silent, he says, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "What are you doing here?"

The person activates his strange duel disk creating an 'energy blade' shaped like a sword and he responds, stoically, "To continue our sacred mission to unite all worlds into one."

Sailor Orion asks, "Untie all worlds into one?" The person then swings his duel disk and the whole area changes into a virtual grid-like field in which everyone is shocked.

The man draws five cards from his deck and he says, "You will not stop our noble mission! I draw!" He draws one card from his deck, puts it on his duel disk, and he says, "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog!" Just then Ancient Gear Hound Dog (1000/1000), a canine machine monster made of ancient gears and metals, appears in front of them.

Tohya asks, "What is that?"

Minori asks, "A Duel Monster?"

Naotsugu says, "Not one that I have ever seen before."

The man yells out, "Attack!" Ancient Gear Hound Dog unleashes a powerful flame at the group and they duck and dodge from the flames.

Matt asks, "Who is this guy?"

TK says, "Good question, bro!"

Gatomon says, "I say that beat his tail!"

The group dodges and ducks under another flame assault from Ancient Gear Hound Dog in which Naotsugu says, drawing his sword, "That's my kind of thinking!"

Shiroe says, "Naotsugu, wait! It isn't a monster from Elder Tales, so, we can't be sure that you can fight him the same way. The last monster, the one that was from SAO, was conformed to this world, but I'm not sure if this one is."

Sailor Moon says, displaying her duel disk and activating it, "There is another way to fight it! Game on, jerk!"

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Obelisk Force Member: 4000

Sailor Moon draws five cards from her deck and she says, "Since you summoned first, it means that you took the first turn! And I'm willing to bet that you don't have another move!" The Obelisk Force member sneers at Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My move now!"

Sailor Star says, "Be careful."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I will." Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "I activate my Ancient Rules spell card! Now, I can play one level five or above Normal Monster from my hand directly to the field and I choose my White Spirit Dragon!" Sailor Moon puts one card on her duel disk and White Spirit Dragon (2500/2000), a shimmering white version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are amazed and Sailor Jupiter says, "That's new."

Sailor Moon says, "White Spirit Dragon is an Effect Monster with the effect of being a Normal Monster while in my hand or in the graveyard." Sailor Moon says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And next, I play The White Stone of Legend in attack mode!" Soon after, The White Stone of Legend (300/250) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, "And now, I tune my White Stone of Legend with White Spirit Dragon!" White Stone of Legend turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds White Spirit Dragon, turning it transparent, and a column of light appears as Sailor Moon takes out a new Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. Sailor Moon chants out, " _Spirits of the dragons come through here and shine like the stars through the night's sky! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Moon puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Shine, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" Out of the light, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon (2500/3000), a beautiful shining pearly white version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are stunned and Sailor Saturn asks, "Blue-Eyes SPIRIT Dragon?"

Sailor Neptune says, "You got me, Firefly."

Sailor Moon says, as a card comes out of his deck, "Thanks to my White Stone of Legend, I get one Blue-Eyes White Dragon from my deck." The Obelisk Force member gasps in shock and Sailor Moon says, "As long as my dragon remains on the field, neither of us can special summon two or more monsters at a time! But now, I use his other ability and release him in order to play one Light attribute Dragon Synchro Monster from my Extra Deck!" Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon roars as it vanishes from the field, a Synchro Monster card comes out of his Extra Deck, and Sailor Moon says, putting the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, "And I choose my Light End Dragon!" Light End Dragon (2600/2100) appears on the field in defense mode and Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I activate my Special Brawl spell card! Thanks to this card, any special summoned brought to the field in defense mode switches to attack mode!" Light End Dragon then switches from defense mode into attack mode and Sailor Moon says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Monster Reborn and revive my Spirit Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon (2500/3000) returns to the field in attack mode.

The Obelisk Force member says, shocked, "Impossible."

Sailor Moon says, "It's possible! Light End Dragon, attack his overgrown puppy dog now!" As Light End Dragon prepares its assault, Sailor Moon says, "Now, I use his ability! My Light End can drop five hundred attack and defense points in order to drop your monster by fifteen hundred attack and defense points!"

The Obelisk Force member shouts out, flabbergasted, "No!" Light End Dragon goes from 2600/2100 to 2100/1600 while Ancient Gear Hound Dog goes from 1000/1000 to 0/0 in which it is destroyed in which he yelps out as he loses 2100 life-points.

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, end this duel now! White Stream of Destruction!" Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon fires a white colored version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon's attack and the Obelisk Force member yells out as it slams into him like a major hammer blow causing him to lose 2500 life-points and the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Obelisk Force Member: 0

With the end, there is a significant explosion that sends the Obelisk Force member flying before he crashes back down with a nasty 'thud' in which his form is smoking.

Tohya says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Davis says, plainly, "Game over, pal."

The Obelisk Force member, his form badly smoking, responds, "Not yet…you will not stop our noble mission…" He then hits the top of his duel disk and he glows as he vanishes in which the whole area returns to 'normal'.

Keiko asks, "What happened to him?"

Cody says, "It looks like he teleported."

Ken says, looking at the 'disruption' before them, "Right now, we can't worry about him."

Sailor Pluto says, "Ken's right. We have to seal this 'temporal disruption'."

Sailor Celestial asks, "How do we do that?" As if to answer Celestial's question, the Keyblades of Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, Davis, and Kazuto appear in their hands and send beams of energy into the 'disruption' causing it to shrink until everyone hears a 'click' like a door lock being put in the lock position in which the 'disruption' vanishes as if it was never there.

TK says, "I think that answers that."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Big time."

Just then Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto 'sense' something and everyone then hears clapping in which a familiar male voice says, "Well done." Everyone whips to the source of the voice and the clapping to see Heathcliff coming out of the shadows.

Naotsugu asks, "Who are you?"

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "Kayaba, I knew it!"

Shiroe asks, surprised, "That's Kayaba, the madman that started SAO."

Heathcliff responds, "Madman, huh? Well, I can't say that I don't deserve that kind of 'title'."

Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl, "You deserve much worse, you jerk."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Charming as ever, Selene. Anyway, I wish to congratulate my daughter on winning this first battle against one of your enemies in this war."

Sailor Moon asks, "Wait! What?"

Shiroe thinks in his mind, _"War?"_

Heathcliff says, "They are one of the many factions in this ever growing conflict. Some will be friends, some will be 'neutral' or 'in the middle', and others…I think that you get the point."

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "And why should we believe a murderous ass like you?!"

Heathcliff says, shaking his head, "Celestial, my dear, so powerful yet you haven't even come to realize your full potential through then again, you may not have a 'full potential'."

Sailor Uranus asks, "What are you murmuring about?"

Heathcliff says, "Sailor Celestial was born with a power that's not exactly a power per say, but it is opens endless possibilities for her. She has the ability for infinite potential."

There are surprised looks and Tai asks, "Infinite potential?"

Heathcliff says, "To never stop growing in power, wisdom, and such…To never stop growing stronger…Basically, her full abilities is what she makes it to be. She has the ability to continue growing in power and ability for the rest of her days if not forever. Many have the 'possibility' of having that potential, but very few humanoids have that ability, however, there are many among you that have that 'possibility' already." Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "Have you forgotten our battle at the Ruby Palace? How you turned the player's hopes and dreams into true unyielding strength and power?" Sailor Celestial gives a look of surprise and Heathcliff says, "However, in order for you to grow, you must not only be a warrior, you must be what your sister, Serenity, already is: A true leader."

Sailor Pluto asks, with a serious tone, "What are you doing?"

Heathcliff says, "That's a question for another time, Sailor Pluto. Farewell." Heathcliff then starts to turn transparent as he fades away before anyone could stop him and he is soon gone like he was never there in the first place.

Davis asks, "What is this bastard's game?"

Tai says, "I don't know, Davis, but I don't like it."

TK says, with a nod, "Neither do I. He seems like he wants Moon and Celestial to get stronger." TK says, looking at Davis and Sailor Sun, "And something tells me that he has plans for the two of you too."

Ken says, "That's a safe bet, TK."

Gatomon says, with a sneer, "I'll claw his eyes out before he can put his hands on Kari!"

Patamon tells Gatomon, "I have to say that you might be able to, Gatomon."

TK says, with a nod, "Remember, we are dealing with someone that's not human."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Anyway, most likely, the terrible situation back home should be resolved and it is time for us to return home."

Sailor Star says, "Something tells me that we are going to be needed back there."

Rika says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Naotsugu says, "Hey! Hold on! Since you are able to come here, maybe you can provide a way back!"

Shiroe says, fixing his glasses, "Something tells me that it won't be that simple, Naotsugu." As Shiroe's friends look at him, a few of them know that he knows something that they don't. Later on, they are proven right when Shiroe, Naotsugu, Akatsuki, Tohya, and Minori along with plenty of 'Adventures' are assembled in front of our heroes and heroines, who have a gateway behind them.

Naotsugu says, "I should have known."

Shiroe says, "I figured that when I learned that information about the Catastrophe, it wouldn't be that easy to return us home."

Sailor Pluto says, "There is a powerful magic force that's binding you to this world. Sailor Celestial's reality and Etherion powers could help in this regard, but it would require her to have control that she currently doesn't have and to try to force it would be unwise."

Naotsugu says, "Hey, things have gotten better around here, so, we can survive!"

A blue armored male warrior with glasses said, "I believe that I can speak for many of us that we don't wish to get 'blown up' in an attempt to allow us to return home." There are plenty of other 'Adventures' that nod their heads in agreement and a lovely young woman of her late twenties with honey-colored wavy hair, a round face, and chestnut-colored eyes wearing a violet female business dress walks forward.

This woman says, "However, it is good to know that the outside world hasn't forgotten about us and they are still looking for us."

Sailor Neptune says, "We have a contact in the VR Division, Seijirou Kikuoka, but I doubt that he can help you, Henrietta-san."

Shiroe says, "I believe so. Not to insult him, but if he couldn't find a way to free those trapped in SAO, I don't think getting us home from another world based on MMO will be any easier."

Sailor Mercury says, "Thankfully, I have scans of you and this world as well as the information that you have provided for my friends and I to work on and we can figure things out from there."

Sailor Moon says, "We'll find a way to bring you home."

Shiroe says, "Thank you, Sailor Moon."

Kazuto says, "Good luck, everyone."

Naotsugu says, with a grin, "Later, dude! Visit anytime!" Soon after, our heroes and heroines go through the gateway and return back home in which the gateway closes behind them. On the meanwhile, we are looking at a tall, slender, and rather voluptuous young woman in her late twenties with long, wavy green hair, hazel-colored eyes, a largish mouth, elf-like ears, and wearing a green, collared tunic with brown and yellow stripes, with another black shirt underneath that still reveals some cleavage, blue pants and boots.

The woman says, excitedly, "That was nice! Like we have famous superheroes back at home helping us!"

The honey colored haired lovely woman, Henrietta, says, with a nod, "Yes, it gives even more hope than before. The people back home know that we are missing and they are doing whatever they can to help us."

The blue armored male warrior with glasses says, "True, but I doubt they have dealt with the forces that brought us here. Sword Art Online was a situation based on technology and even then, it took the players themselves working to bring themselves home. It may be the same thing for us."

Shiroe says, with a nod, "Agreed, Krusty. However, it doesn't mean the Sailor Scouts and their allies won't be of assistances to us. They have dealt with such things before."

Krusty, the blue armored male warrior, says, nodding his head, "True, Shiroe. However, we have much to discuss."

Shiroe says, adjusting his glasses, "We do." A good time later on, Shiroe, Naotsugu, Akatsuki, Nyanta, Tohya, Minori, Henrietta, and the green haired gorgeous elf woman, known as Maryelle, are assembled together inside of Log Horizon's guild building in which they are talking about something in which there are plenty of gasps of shock.

Nyanta says, "I see, nya. I had wondered what you had privately talked about with Miss Moon and her friends."

Shiroe says, "That's right, chief. I had always wondered why such a brilliant and talented man as Kayaba would do something like he did. From what we saw today, I felt that it had to do with some kind of 'intimate connection' with the Sailor Scouts including that new one, Sailor Celestial."

Naotsugu says, "But dude, that's so…messed up."

Akatsuki says, "For once, I have to agree."

Henrietta says, "The reason behind all that horror and death was to force Sailor Celestial-san to awaken her powers? It…It is just insane."

Shiroe says, "Yes, it is Henrietta. And despite them saying that he had multiple reasons and I believe that they are right to say that they are all true, but I feel that the main reason for SAO was Sailor Celestial herself. He has a plan for her."

Akatsuki asks, "A plan, my liege?"

Shiroe says, with a nod, "Based on what I saw and what I learned, Kayaba is forcing her to get stronger and stronger for some kind of 'supreme purpose' and he figured his 'demise' into his plans. He knew that despite all of his power and strength, Sailor Celestial would overcome him and he would be beaten by her when he lured her into SAO…No, into Aincrad."

Naotsugu asks, "Huh? Aren't they the same thing Shiroe?"

Shiroe says, "While the 'death game' is over, Sword Art Online hasn't ended, Naotsugu. It is still going on even at this moment."

The others are surprised and Tohya asks, "What do you mean big brother Shiroe?"

Shiroe says, fixing his glasses, "Everything that's going on back at home and even what happened here, Tohya. Sword Art Online is more than just the 'death game' that Kayaba created, it is everything involving Kayaba, the results of Kayaba's actions, and everyone closely connecting to Kayaba, namely Kazuto, Sailor Celestial, and Sailor Moon, and everyone connected to them."

Nyanta says, "You mean all the 'funky stuff' that's happening now."

Shiroe says, with a nod, "Yeah, chief. Even we're a part of SAO now, if Kayaba and that weirdo duelist got here, we're going to be involved in the 'war' that connecting to that 'death game'."

Henrietta asks, nervously, "War?"

Shiroe says, with a nod and fixing his glasses, "Yes, Henrietta. It's coming and we need to be ready. However, our greatest hope possibly lies in Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial and that's what worries me."

Tohya tells Shiroe, "Why would you worried for Sailor Moon? They are just awesome and now, they are even stronger and have really strong new Sailor Scouts!"

Henrietta says, "It is that power that's got you worried."

Shiroe says, with a nod, "Yeah. You have to remember that both Sailor Moon is a survivor of that 'death game', Sword Art Online, and deeply connected to it. You have to wonder how much death that she saw. Sailor Celestial wasn't originally part of Sword Art Online from the start, but she is deeply connected to it in many ways. Kayaba murdered all those people to awaken her powers, she has seen death that SAO caused from 'both sides', and there is something else: She has the spirits of three of those that died living within her body."

There are gasps and Naotsugu asks, nervously, "Wait! Dude, are you saying that she has three ghosts living in her like she is possessed or something?"

Shiroe responds, "Not exactly." Shiroe then explains about Norse mythology and the Valkyries of Norse legend.

When he is done, Maryelle asks, curiously, "So, these three people are like her 'spirit warriors' or something?"

Shiroe says, "Yeah, Maryelle. However, the thing is that their memories are part of her too including how they died."

There are gasps of shock and Nyanta says, with a nod, "I see where you are getting at Shiroechi. This is troubling, nya."

Shiroe says, with a nod, "Yeah, chief. Our two greatest warriors and hopes for peace are two 'tortured souls' in the form of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial. It makes me afraid if they are pushed to their limits and go to the 'dark side'."

There are looks of shock and Tohya yells out, "No way! Sailor Moon is a hero, big brother Shiroe!"

Minori says, "She really seemed okay."

Akatsuki says, "She isn't okay. My liege is right. I could see it in their eyes. There is so much pain and agony…"

Shiroe asks, "And if Sailor Moon and especially, Sailor Celestial, lose themselves I'm afraid what could happen. Remember, Sailor Celestial is supposed to be one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts, the Sailor Scout of Reality, and have that incredible power, Etherion, in her. What if she 'loses control'?" There are looks of worry and horror from Shiroe's friends.

Naotsugu tells Shiroe, "Dude, I hope that you are wrong about that hottie."

Shiroe says, adjusting his glasses, "Same here, Naotsugu. I hope that I'm completely wrong of what could happen with Sailor Celestial and more." Shiroe fixes his glasses again as he can't help to think about what Kayaba was thinking when he did Sword Art Online and putting such 'darkness' in the hearts of his two former daughters from his previous life. He can't help to feel that putting such 'darkness' within Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial is part of a grand plot of his that he can't get his mind around and he can only hope that the others can figure it out, but for now, he knows that he has to prepare this world and his friends as well as the other Adventures trapped in this world for the conflict to come.

Well, we have managed to get through another chapter and like I said in the last chapter, the 'world hopping' has just begun! Anyway, if you are thinking that Kayaba/Heathcliff didn't die and something happened to him when he was 'slammed' into the Queen's Gate which was 'supercharged' from Sailor Celestial's power, you would be right. However, you are going to have to read and find out what's happening, everyone! Please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	19. Shadow Ninja of a Gun

Well, we are in the next chapter and the 'Dimensional Wars' are starting to heat up. Yes, you will be seeing more of the 'Fusion Dimension' in the upcoming chapters and there are going to be plenty of 'world hopping' in the near future, but you are going to have to read on and find out what this leads to through you might have a good idea. But, like I said, you are going to have to read to find out what's next, everyone! Now, I know that you are getting sick and tired of this, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 19: Shadow Ninja of a Gun**

 _ **July 24, 2025, Tokyo,**_ _ **Akihabara**_

Inside of the Akihabara district of Tokyo, there are a lot of emergency services and such working on the damage and the people that are injured among other things as our heroes and heroines that came from the world that was like the Elder Tales MMORPG game overlook the damage as Ryu, Kasumi, and the Leaf ninja arrive on the scene.

Sailor Pluto asks Ryu, "How bad is it, Ryu-dono?"

Ryu responds, "The damage is prevent extensive, but nothing too critical. The district will be back up and running with several days at most."

Davis says, plainly, "That's good the news."

Kasumi says, with a sigh, "They are many casualties in the chaos, but it would have been much worse if the evacuation orders were given."

Sailor Jupiter says, "What a mess."

Tai says, "No kidding, Jupiter."

Biyomon says, "This is horrible."

Veemon asks, "How did this storm form in the first place?"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Is it possible that when the Queen's Gate got hit by my power and when Kayaba hit it…?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It seems unlikely, but we are dealing with a powerful temporal artifact and there are a lot of unknowns with it alone. Your power is well-known, but the true depth of your abilities has yet to be seen if it will ever be known."

Rika, back to her 'normal clothing', says, sarcastically, "That's reassuring."

Kotone asks, "But who was that guy?"

Kazuto asks, "Could he…?"

Sailor Pluto says, "He might have been from one of the other 'dimensions'. Most likely, I suspect the 'Fusion Dimension'."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Pluto, "How much do you know about them?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "The four dimensions based on the Duel Monsters' game is new even to me and I have only begun research them. Remember, even though I am the Guardian of Time, I am not a deity. I am very much mortal and my main duty is keeping the balance of our universe with knowledge of the multiverse only to make sure of that. In the vast realm of existence, there is much that I don't know."

Sailor Saturn says, "We know, Pluto-mama."

Sailor Mars asks Sailor Moon, "By the way, Meatball Head, are those more of those new Blue-Eyes monsters like that Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Sailor Venus asks, "Any XYZ monsters yet?"

Sailor Moon responds, with a playful smile, "No, but if there are, you will be the first to know."

Cody says, "If they are invading other worlds…"

Ken says, nodding his head and interrupting, "We know, Cody."

Sailor Mars asks, "So, what was that ass doing there and what was with whole bit?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a snort, "Who cares Mars? I certainly don't."

Hinata asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Uranus responds, "Kayaba is still alive."

There are looks of surprise from the ninja from the Elemental Country and Naruto yells out, "No way! You knocked him into that portal, believe it!"

Sailor Neptune says, "All of us saw him in the other realm that we visited, Naruto."

Sailor Venus says, "Yeah, he was pretty alive to all of us."

Minato asks, "What happened?" Soon after, our heroes and heroines described about what happened while going into detail about the 'other world' that was like the MMORPG, Elder Tales, which they went into a short time ago.

When they were done, Shino says, "He is preparing Sailor Celestial for some kind of purpose."

Kiba says, "That's a big obvious, Shino."

Shino says, "I don't think that we have an idea of the extent of his plans."

Sailor Uranus asks, "What do you mean?"

Shino says, "Based on what you told us, Kayaba performed this heinous mass murder and entrapped her brother in his 'other world' by him in order to awaken Sailor Celestial's great power."

Sailor Mars says, "Yeah, it is already a given."

Sakura asks, plainly, "Wait! Kayaba admitted that all of his reasons for SAO were the truth and I believe that nut was telling the truth, but what if he told the whole truth to make him hide the fact that MAIN objective of Sword Art Online was to awaken Sailor Celestial?"

Everyone looks at Sakura and Sailor Moon asks, "Wait! Are you saying that much of the other horrid reasoning behind SAO was only 'secondary'?"

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "Pluto-mama?"

Sailor Pluto goes into deep thought and Sakura says, "Look at the facts. He made sure to target her brother knowing that he was into gaming knowing that if he got into the beta, he would surely go into the retail version and ensuring that he got trapped creating the 'trigger' to start her awakening."

Sailor Celestial says, irritated, "Can we not talk about him? We've had a long day."

Sailor Moon says, with a plain tone, "To be honest, I'm feeling the same way. I'm kind of tired." The others look at each other and they nod their heads.

Kazuto says, "Yeah, despite not much time has passed in our world, it has been a long day for all of us."

Sailor Star says, "I believe that Kirito-kun is right. We have a long few days."

Rika says, "Especially long for us since we were trapped in another world for three months when only three minutes passed here at home."

Ino asks, "What happened over there anyway?"

Sakura responds, "A lot of things, Ino-pig."

Ino retorts, annoyed, "You're no fun, Forehead."

Sora says, "Anyway, we should get home."

Biyomon says, with a nod, "Yeah, we just solved another crisis."

Ken says, "For the moment, Biyomon. I've got a bad feeling that there is more to come."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "Did you have to say that Ken-kun? I rather not think about it."

TK says, "We know, Yolei. However, Ken has a point and we need to be ready for what's to come."

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"I hope that we can be prepared for what's to come TK."_ Tuxedo Mask looks over at Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial and in his mind's eye, a transparent image of Heathcliff hovers over both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial causing Tuxedo Mask thinking what this 'attempted puppet master' is trying to lead them into in which he glances at Kazuto causing Kazuto to nod at some kind of unsaid agreement.

 _ **July 24, 2025, Tokyo, Setagaya Ward**_

It is evening time at the home of Asuna Yuuki and her family in which she, her brother, Kouichirou Yuuki, her father, Shouzou Yuuki, and her mother, Kyouko Yuuki, are assembled with the dining hall and their large table eating dinner together.

Asuna asks her brother, "Big brother, how is everything?"

Kouichirou says, "It is okay, but it is a struggle. However, thanks to the interest of Doctor Rainbow, ALO has done well, Asuna. But we are still dealing with the aftermath of what you know who did and tried to use the company's VRMMO for not to mention the problems that VRMMO in general due to…you know."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I see."

Kouichirou says, "If your new friend hadn't convinced dad to remain as CEO, I'm not sure where the company would be right now."

Shouzou says, "Son, you give me too much credit."

Kouichirou says, "No way, father. You are an honest and hardworking man and your leadership has lead RCT to where it is today."

Shouzou says, with a sigh, "While true, my ability to judge people has been put into question."

Asuna tells her father, "Father, it isn't your fault. Sugou has fooled everyone of this true malicious and evil nature."

Kouichirou says, "When he 'exposed' himself to us, he must have thought that they wouldn't listen to kids and he may have had a point. That's the only reason that I could think why he would show his 'true nature' to us." Kouichirou says, with a snort, "I'm sorry, but that man…I knew that he was a monster, however, I was shocked to learn that he is at the level of that madman that trapped you in that nightmare."

Asuna responds, a bit nervously, "Yes, big brother. I knew that Sugou was a monster, but I didn't know how much when he revealed his plans to us on Aincrad."

Kouichirou says, changing the subject, "Anyway, Asuna, before summer vacation started, your teachers sent stunning reviews of you."

Shouzou says, with a smile, "Yes. And it isn't to be taken lightly. These people are highly regarded in their divisions and the education services as a whole. They commented positively on you and it makes me proud."

Asuna replies, with a smile, "Thank you, father."

Kouichirou says, with a grin, "Your new friends are quite incredible, Asuna. That old school is close to be turned into one of the top academies in our nation and in just a few months! They got the right people for the job and they are training and assemble some up and coming people in the education services. And the first batch of new students outside of SAO survivors aren't anything to joke about."

Shouzou says, with a nod, "I have to agree, Kouichirou. These young people have talent and skills when it comes to electronics and gaming industries. If given the right training and education, they might help advance Full-Dive and virtual reality technology to the next level."

Asuna's and Kouichirou's mother, Kyouko, responds, plainly yet with a stoic look, "That's left to be seen Shouzou."

Kouichirou says, "Well, the people that are running that school are no laughing matter. They are best of the best when it comes to that 'business'."

Kyouko replies, stoically, "While I don't question the qualities of the people, it doesn't mean that anything will come of that school."

Asuna gives a sad look and Kouichirou tells Kyouko, "Mom, let's get to the point of this. It isn't the school or the teachers as well as the other educators in the new school, isn't it? It's 'her', right?"

Kyouko tells her son, "I would be careful about accusations, my son…"

Kouichirou responds, "I believe that I'm right to say that 'personal feelings' is a part of this, mother. The people running the school are among the best and the facility is being made to be ones of the best in the nation which will give my sister not only a chance to make up for the lost time for that prison that she has been trapped into for two years, but to get into best colleges in the nation. The problem that you have mother is the person 'sponsoring' it."

Asuna says, concerned, "Brother…"

Kyouko tells Kouichirou, "Kouichirou…"

Kouichirou responds, "Mother, she was a victim as anyone else if not more so! Do you think that if that monster, Kayaba, cared about her that he would have allowed her to enter his 'death game' in the first place? By the looks of it, Kayaba was preparing for this for years and he may have used his own niece, an innocent girl, at the time to perfect his monstrous 'master plan'. She isn't to blame as any other victim in that nightmare!"

Kyouko says, "While that's so, I am still not liking her leading my daughter back to 'that world' even if it is our company that runs it. It is an unhealthy obsession because of that stupid game…" Just then there is a loud 'bang' on the table and everyone looks to see that Asuna, her head lowered, has slammed her hands on the table in which Kyouko starts to say, sternly, "Young lady…"

However, Asuna interrupts and she says, as tears start to stream down her cheeks, "Don't you ever say that…Don't you dare ever say that…" When Asuna picks up her head, her eyes held an intense glare that shocks her father and her brother and she says, with a stern tone, "Don't you ever call SAO a 'stupid game', mother! You have no right to say that at all!"

Kyouko responds, sternly, "Asuna…"

Asuna then glares at her mother, with an intense glare, and she shouts out, "No, you be quiet and you will listen!" The intensity of Asuna's glare causing Kyouko to flinch and stop in which Asuna says, with a stern tone, "I love you, mother, but I will not let you insult much less spit on our pain and suffering for the over two years that we were trapped in that nightmare especially Serena-chan's suffering since she is the one that Kayaba betrayed the most! You have no idea on what we experienced there…What we went through…the struggles we went through…the comrades and friends that we lost…and all of the good lives that were snuffed because of Kayaba's personal greed and ambition! People that didn't do anything to anyone and Kayaba trapped them in that hellish prison in a lot of them died never to see their family and friends again! And those family and friends weeping over their graves in which neither of them got a chance to even say goodbye! Their dreams…their hopes…all destroyed! Serena-chan suffered most of all! For two long years, she worked herself nearly to death to save as many lives as she can! If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be around myself! In fact, I was nearly was one of those that died within the first few months. I had gotten all depressed about getting trapped in the game and for failing your expectations by letting my curiosity get the better of me, but I didn't just want to remain in the Town of Beginnings. So, I went out there just to die to show that I gave it all that I had to escape even though I had felt that none of us trapped in the game were ever going home. So, I went out of there to give it all I got and then fade away like a shooting star."

Kyouko gives a look of shock and Shouzou says, shocked, "Asuna…"

Asuna says, with a stern tone, "However, Usagi-chan refused to give up on me. When we first met, she was giving all she had to protect other players despite being total strangers to them and even if they could 'reject' her if they found out about her 'connection' with Kayaba. She risked her life despite us being total strangers because she felt my life was worth something and she, along with Kirito-kun, helped me learn to truly live! I learned a lot of harsh lessons from SAO including how fragile life can truly be and how precious it truly is. I don't know how I can truly thank them because if it wasn't for them, I wouldn't be here and now! I love you, mother. I love you as I love dad, but I will not allow you to spit on the memories of the good people that suffered and die because of SAO and even through that survived who are also still suffering! I learned about true love and friendship there and Kirito-kun is the person that I love most in which Serena-chan is my best friend in which she is like a sister to me as much as she is to Kirito-kun. They gave me the strength to live and 'truly live' too! And I won't have their pain and suffering be spat upon even by you, mother! Never say that in my presence ever again!" Asuna tells her father, "Forgive me, father, but I wish to be excused, I'm feel quite ill now."

Asuna then stomps out of the room and Kyouko yells out, regaining her senses, "Asuna! Young lady, get back here!" However, Asuna refuses to listen and she slams the door to the dining room behind her.

Kyouko gets up from her seat and Kouichirou says, "Don't, mother."

Kyouko was about to speak and Shouzou tells his wife, "You have done enough, my love."

Kyouko tells Shouzou, "But Shouzou…"

Shouzou tells Kyouko, "Asuna is not a little girl anymore, Kyouko-chan. She is now an adult through I wish that she didn't have to grow up so fast. She did everything in order to please us…please you. However, now, she has her own reason to live. Her own reason to become stronger as a person and remember, she was a leader in that prison and that's what's necessary to head a company. When you are running a company, you can't be 'just the boss', you have to be a leader. A leader like our daughter was in that digital prison. A digital prison that was more than a 'stupid game', Kyouko-chan. Actual people died in there and I have found out the stories. Plenty of these people were good hard working people and plenty of those may have been 'questionable' when it came to hard working were still good people."

Kouichirou says, with a serious tone, "And sis watch them die mother! She watched good people die what is 'another world' without having a chance to say goodbye to their loved ones! And plenty of those that died work their virtual butts off to get themselves and everyone else including Asuna!" Kouichirou tells his mother, "And if you want to know why I bought the NervGear and Sword Art Online in the first place, it is the reason that Asuna loves the virtual universe now and the reason that many others do based on what I believe. Asuna and I have been enclosed in a world of so-called 'wealth' and 'privilege', but like any human, we want to see more. We want to see what's beyond that hill…beyond the horizon and do what they do in ALO: Get our own wings and fly to that horizon." Kouichirou gets up from his seat and he says, "And I'm proud that sis has gotten her own wings and found her way to that horizon and beyond. I intend to follow her my own way by helping create a 'bigger horizon' by being part of RCT." Kouichirou then stomps out of the room much to the surprise of his mother.

Shouzou tells Kyouko, "He's right, Kyouko-chan." When Kyouko looks at her husband, he says, "The virtual world is more than just a game, Kyouko-chan. It is a new frontier and our children are the pioneers." Kyouko doesn't say anything while on the meanwhile, Asuna goes into her room, slams the door behind her, locks it, and she leaps onto her bed in which she takes out her new broach as Sailor Star.

Asuna says, solemnly, "Kirito-kun…Usagi-chan…Am I worthy to be a Sailor Soldier? I was only a warrior in 'that world' and Serena-chan and Suguha-chan are warriors in both the virtual and this world. Can I truly equal their power and what they have done especially since it was Suguha-chan that defeated Kayaba and despite we know now, she is one of the true heroines of the game like Serena-chan…Can I ever truly be considered like them? I don't know. I truly don't know Kirito-kun."

 _ **July 25, 2025, Nielsen Labs**_

Out in the countryside of Japan, we find ourselves at the Nielsen Labs, a facility devoted to the Gunpla, plastic model kits devoted to the anime/manga known as Gundam which is one of the most popular Mecha anime worldwide especially so due to the Gunpla Battle where the Gunpla are put onto platforms in which the Plavsky Particle that interact with the special plastic of the Gunpla and animate them in which recreate weaponry effects, scenery, and more basically creating realistic simulations, where we find our former Signers, Yusei, Akiza, Leo, Luna, Jack, and Crow, Yugi/Atem, Tristan, Joey, and Tea, and finally, our heroes and heroines, Sailor Scouts, Digidestined with their Digimon partners, and SAO survivors, assembled in front of the main door to the labs itself.

Joey says, stunned, "Geez! This is huge!"

Tristan says, "Man! Oh, man! This whole facility is for those plastic models!"

Tea says, amazed, "They are popular in our time, but this is taking it to a whole new level."

Yugi says, "That's because that we don't have machines that make Gunpla actually move and allow us to control them as if we are in a really fighting in real-life mobile suits."

Yusei says, with a smile, "Well, something close, Yugi."

Leo says, excitedly, "Oh, man! This is awesome!"

Luna says, "Easy, Leo."

Darien asks Yusei, "Yusei, why did you ask us to come along?"

Yusei responds, "I had gotten a call from the head of the facility, Nils Yajima, about something in their systems involving Duel Monsters. I also got a call from Seijirou-san from the ministry and I can't help to wonder how he knew about my call, he suggested that I bring help."

Rika asks, sarcastic tone in her voice, "And he meant us right?"

Jack says, with a nod, "Bingo."

Akiza says, "Despite trusting that man as far as he can duel him, Yusei thought that it was a good idea to bring help and better safe than sorry."

Jack says, "I said that we could handle it ourselves. It isn't the first time that we saved the world."

Crow says, "True, Jack, but we aren't Signers anymore. The Crimson Dragon freed us from our duties because we saved the world and basically told us to live our lives as we please and not worry about saving the world anymore." Crow says, pointing to our heroes and heroines, "They are the Signers now."

Jack says, "Speaking of whom, I don't see your ninja friend and my 'successor' around."

TK says, "He is on his own mission with his family and friends."

 _ **July 25, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Speaking of our blond haired ninja Signer, Naruto is leaping across the tops of high-rise buildings/skyscrapers with Hinata, Sakura, Minato, and Kushina.

When they stop, Kushina asks Hinata, "Anything, Hinata?"

Hinata, her Byakugan active, responds, shaking her head, "No, Lady Kushina. There is just too many people. Despite them not being able to use chakra like us, I can't see anyone."

Naruto says, with a groan, "This is like finding a needle in a haystack, believe it." Naruto tells Hinata, "Hinata-chan, you did your best. You can normally see through anything, but with all of these people, it is going to be pretty hard to find them."

Sakura says, "Especially with all of the stuff in the way."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Sakura is right, Hinata. It's okay."

Hinata says, deactivating her Byakugan, "Yes, Naruto-kun."

Minato says, "Even with Obito gone, those four surviving Akatsuki members could cause untold chaos in this world despite its advanced weapons and knowledge of our world for obvious reasons. However, we haven't heard hide or hair out of them."

Kushina says, "I know sweetie. I don't have a good feeling."

Sakura says, "Neither do me, Kushina-dono."

Naruto says, "I would like to say that they are scared of us, but I would be holding my breath, believe it."

Kushina says, "No kidding, Sochi, you know."

Minato says, "Plus, the fact that the opponents of your new friends may also consider adding them to their forces."

Naruto says, sensing something, "Speaking of whom…" Naruto spins around, leaps forward, and goes into a defensive stance in which he yells out, "Okay, I know that you are there, believe it!"

Hinata asks, confused, "Who, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto says, "Those same kunoichi of this world that wanted the attention of Serena-chan and Suguha-chan." The rest of the group gasp and they look to see Suzume and her kunoichi team, known as the Crimson Squad, appear in front of them.

Suzume tells Naruto, "Well done. I thought that we had hidden our presence really well."

Kushina yells out, "No fair! I thought that we have trained to sense people that don't use chakra you know!"

Minato says, "We have Kushina-chan. Thanks to Ryu-dono's training, but he did mention that shinobi here were trained to hide their presence from their fellow ninja and they don't use chakra."

Sakura says, "And I have telekinetic powers and not telepathic."

Kushina says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Hinata asks Naruto, "How did you know?"

Naruto responds, with a sigh, "I just do, Hinata-chan. It could be another power laced into my body from those sick jerks that used us like lab rats."

Sakura says, with a shiver, "Don't remind us Naruto."

Homura says, with a smirk, "You are pretty good and I have to admit that you are cuter in person." Naruto gives a slight blush while both Sakura and Hinata give an annoyed look at Homura in which Hinata feels a 'twang' of jealously that she never felt before.

Minato asks, "What did you want to talk about?"

Suzume asks, "Do you want to know about Nagato, Konan, and Sasuke Uchiha?"

There are looks of surprise and Naruto asks, stunned, "What?"

Sakura asks, with a glare, "How would you know about them?"

Naruto tells them, "Give it a rest! You are just saying that just to get our attention, believe it!"

Haruka asks, with a smirk, "Can you really be so sure about that?"

Sakura asks, seriously, "What do you mean?" Suzume then throws a picture at them and Naruto catches in which everyone looks at it causing them to become wide-eyed.

Minato tells them, "You have our attention."

Suzume says, with a sly smile, "We figured that we would." As Naruto and his group confront Suzume and her group, what neither group realizes or seems to realize is that the government kunoichi or 'good ninja' and the ninja from the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin clans are watching them.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Nielsen Labs**_

Returning to the Nielsen Labs, the former Signers, Yugi's/Atem's group, and our heroes and heroines, minus Suguha, are watching Suguha on a platform in front of a Gunpla battle machine where they witness Suguha controlling a Gunpla that looks similar to GN-0000+GNR-010/XN 00 Raiser also known as Gundam 00 XN Raiser, but this one is white and silver with GN Drives 'covered up' and the weapons backpack of the Gundam having two sets of wings like an X-Wing fighter from Star Wars.

Leo says, "Wow! She is good!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "You are right, Leo-san."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Did you know that your sister worked with Gunpla?"

Kazuto responds, with a sigh, "Actually, I didn't know."

Suguha responds, as she is controlling the moving Gunpla model inside of the machine's 'field', "Actually, this was part of my kendo practice."

There are many curious looks and Serena asks, "Really?"

Suguha replies, "Yeah, Serena. You see, one of my teachers made me do Gunpla as part of my kendo training. He said that constructing Gunpla has something akin to kendo in which if you can't carefully put together a plastic model especially the most 'sensitive' parts, how could you be expected to have the focus and concentration to get the strikes in kendo right? That was that teacher's thinking."

Ken says, "Your teacher had a point."

TK says, with a nod, "Yeah. Putting together Gunpla isn't easy in which you put something together just like that and for Gunpla battles, you usually use customized models which take focus and precision."

Cody says, "That's true. In fact, one of my kendo teachers believes the same way and my grandfather agrees with my teacher."

Yolei asks Cody, "You worked on Gunpla for your kendo studies?"

Cody says, with a nod, "Yes, I did. It was to teach my focus, concentration, and precision just like Suguha."

Keiko says, amazed, "That's amazing."

Rika says, "And I have to say that our girl is amazing. She is good at this stuff."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I've got to agree. Sugu is pretty good."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Actually, I might be getting a bit rusty since I haven't played Gunpla for a while now. To be honest, I'm not sure when I stopped, but I'm sure that it was around…When I started ALO. And this isn't my Gunpla per say. Gundam 00 X-Raiser Excalibur was made by a friend….A friend…"_ However, Suguha is snapped out of her thoughts when she is finished and the system shuts down in which her Gunpla 'returns' to being a 'regular' plastic model.

Lita says, excitedly, "Way to go, Suguha!"

Matt says, with a grin, "You are pretty good!"

Suguha says, nervously, "Thanks."

Just then a male voice says, "I have to agree." Everyone then looks to see Seijirou along with five other people coming towards them.

The first one is an African-American with long black curled up hair, brown eyes, and wearing a scientist outfit including the white lab coat.

The second one is a middle aged man of early forties, grey-brown hair, same colored mustache, grey eyes, and wearing grey shirt under a blue jacket, blue pants, and brown shoes.

The third one is young lady of 17-18 years of age with sandy blond hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing a pink and white sports top under an open yellow jacket, pink and white shorts that goes up to just below her navel, leaving plenty of mid-drift, blue bracelet around her right wrist, and black and white sneakers.

The fourth one is a young man of 16-17 years of age with fiery short red hair, red eyes, and wearing a white martial arts dogi with black belt.

The fifth one is a young man of 17-18 years of age with short indigo hair, glasses in front of indigo eyes, and he is wearing a white shirt under a blue jacket, grey pants, and brown shoes.

Amara says, "Here comes the buzz kill."

Michelle says, with a giggle, "Amara-chan…"

Seijirou says, with a smile, "Now, please don't be like that."

Jack says, "Okay, let's not beat around the bush. You wanted us and here we are."

Seijirou says, pointing to the African-American male, "Anyway, allow me to introduce Nils Yajima, head of Nielsen Labs."

Yusei says, extending his hand to shake the African-American male's hand, "It is an honor, Yajima-san. I've read your work on the Plavsky Particle."

The African-American male, Nils Nielsen Yajima, shakes Yusei's hand and he responds, "Well, I've read your work on the Ener-D reactor and your latest work. I also hear rumors that you are working on a new Solid Vision system that can add mass into the Solid Vision itself."

The others are surprised and Raye asks, sarcastically while looking at Seijirou, "I wonder: Where did you hear that rumor?" As others glare at Seijirou, he gives a nervous expression across his features.

Yusei says, with a sigh, "Well, I can't take credit for it."

The sandy blond hair young lady goes over to Suguha, seeing her carry her Gunpla, and she yells out, amazed, "Oh, wow! Your Gunpla is amazing!"

Suguha says, a bit nervously, "Thanks."

The indigo haired male says, looking at it, "Remarkable. A customized version of Gundam Double O XN Raiser and it is very well made with the detail that's just perfect."

Suguha says, nervously, "Um, thank you."

The sandy blond haired young lady says, with a smile, "Yuuma-kun is a master Gunpla builder and he is really good at his craft. Oh, I'm Fumina Hoshiro."

Izzy asks, "Wait! Aren't you the Gunpla Battle team known as Team Try Fighters that beat Gunpla Academy at the under nineteen division of the Japanese Gunpla Championships?"

The red haired male yells out, "That's right! It was an awesome fight! Oh, I'm Sekai Kamiki!"

Joe says, "You said it. I heard that you nearly overloaded the stadium system from the sheer intensity of that fight. They are comparing that fight to the seventh Gunpla tournament."

The indigo haired male says, with a sigh, "I'm not surprised." The indigo haired male says, with a respectful bow, "And I'm Yuuma Kousaka."

Kari says, with smile, "Nice to meet you, Yuuma-san. I'm Hikari Kamiya, but my friends call me Kari." Kari says, pointing to Davis, "And this is my boyfriend, Daisuke Motomiya."

Davis says, with a grin, "Call me Davis like my friends do."

The red haired male, Sekai, says, with a grin, "Nice to meet you, Davis-san! You seem strong!"

The sandy blond female, Fumina, says, with a sigh, "Not again, Sekai-kun."

Yusei asks, "Anyway, why are we here?"

Nils says, "Actually, it is several problems. You see, Yusei-san, there has been a power surge within a certain area of our labs that we've managed to contain and it seems like that power surge is due to a Duel Monster card."

There are plenty of stunned looks and Yolei asks, in disbelief, "Are you serious?"

TK tells Yolei, "Yolei, with all the stuff that we have been through, you are hard pressed to believe that?"

Mina tells TK, "Even with the things that we have been through, we are still being surprised, Takeru-kun."

TK says, with a nod, "You have a point, Mina-chan."

Nils says, taking out a tablet, "Anyway, we have a view of the mysterious card which is producing incredible power." When everyone looks at the picture, they gasp to see none other than Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000) God Monster card embedded in circuits and such.

Joey says, stunned, "No way!"

Yugi says, "Slifer the Sky Dragon!" Soon after, the Millennium Puzzle glows and Atem replaces Yugi in front of everyone.

Atem says, "I have to get that card before it causes anymore chaos to this facility and fast!" Atem then rushes out before anyone could say anything to him or even attempt to stop him in which Tea, Joey, and Tristan quickly follow him.

Crow says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy."

Darien says, "We'll follow them to make sure that nothing happens." Darien and our Juuban based Sailor Scouts, and our SAO survivors, Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, and Shion then move ahead to follow Atem and his group as they race off to get the Egyptian God Card.

Sekai asks, "Who are those guys?"

Yuuma asks, "And why does one of them look like Yugi Moto?"

Our Digidestined and former Signers become nervous at this and Yusei says, "It…is a long story."

Seijirou says, "For now, I think that we should move to the next problem."

Jack asks, with a suspicious tone, "Next problem?"

Nils says, "It has to do with one of our special servers. I believe you know that one, Yusei-san."

Yusei says, with a plain tone, "The one that this lab used in order to replicate the same system that SAO used and ALO uses." The Digidestined gasp in shock and they look at each other with the Digimon also showing concerned looks. On the meanwhile, Atem and his group with the heroes and heroines that followed them are going into the room where they find Slifer the Sky Dragon in which there are sparks and power surges with static filled screens everywhere.

Mina says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Kazuto says, "Be careful, everyone."

Kotone asks, "What's happening?"

Raye says, "The Egyptian God Card's power is causing the whole area to overload. It's power is incredible."

Suguha says, with a shiver, "No joke, Raye."

Hotaru asks, "Where is it?"

Rika says, pointing to an area, "Over there!" Everyone then looks to see an open grate where there is the circuitry from the picture in which Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000) God Monster card is implanted within the circuity and sending energy surging through the system.

Tea says, "There it is!"

Tristan asks, "But how do we get it out?"

Atem says, "Let me try something." Atem takes a few steps forward, takes a deep breath, and closes his eyes in which his Millennium Puzzle starts to glow in which the card starts glow before the card then floats out of the circuits causing it to go into Atem's hand.

Rika says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Tea asks, amazed, "How did you do that Pharaoh?"

Joey tells Tea, "Maybe it is best that we don't ask, Tea. Figuring out all that mystic mumble jumbo stuff is just going to get our heads to hurt."

Ami says, stepping forward, "I'm going to see what kind of damage has been caused." Ami pulls out her computer to prepare to assess the damage in which Asuna, Kazuto, and Serena get a bad feeling in which Kazuto then spots something near Ami's leg.

Kazuto yells out, "Watch out!" But it is too late as a metallic clamp goes around Ami's leg and she yells out as she is lifted in the air.

Serena and Lita shout out in unison, shocked, "Ami!" Serena runs forward, but then Darien sees that Serena is about to step into another metallic clamp and snare.

Darien shouts out, "Look out!" Quickly, Darien pushes Serena out of the way only for him to fall victim to the clamp and snare in which he is hoisting high up in the air/ceiling.

Serena yells out, shocked, "Darien-kun!"

Suguha asks, "What's going on here?"

Just then a sinister male voice responds, "What's going on here little bitch is payback!" Everyone turns to the source of the voice to see two people that look like Laughing Coffin members Johnny Black and Red-Eyed XaXa in front of them.

Kotone says, shocked, "You!"

Johnny Black says, with an evil sly tone, "Ooh, look what we got! The catch of the day!"

Amara says, sternly, "Put them down now!"

Red-Eyed XaXa responds, "You aren't in control wench."

As the Sailor Scouts prepare to transform, Johnny Black says, pushing a button on a gantlet, "I don't think so." Ami and Darien scream out in pain as they get shocked by the metallic clamps.

Serena yells out, horrified, "No! Ami-chan! Darien-kun!"

Johnny Black stomps the shocking and he says, with an evil smile, "Get the point. You make one wrong move, princess, and say goodbye to your little girlfriend and your prince."

Suguha asks, with a sneer, "What do you want sleaze ball?"

Red-Eyed XaXa responds, "Stupid question! You made us look like fools back in SAO."

Amara says, "Typical. Revenge."

Johnny Black says, with a sinister smile, "You know it, but not just against this one. It is her 'big sister' that we want. And no, we aren't angry for what was done to us. In fact, we are thankful that Kayaba trapped us in SAO in the first place."

Raye asks, stunned, "Thank him?"

Johnny Black says, evilly, "That's right! Thank him for giving us a world where we can be feared killers and be all we can be!"

Johnny Black gives an evil laugh and Mina says, stunned, "You are insane!"

Kazuto says, with a sneer, "After their leader got through with them, you can say that's a major understatement."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "However, Kayaba's little niece had to be little 'Miss Goody Two-Shoes' and interfere with our gaming experience."

Serena says, with a glare, "That was no game! People were really dying in there! And you helped Kayaba in that mass murder horror!"

Red-Eyed XaXa responds, "So, what? There I became a feared killer and you stopped with your wretched sister making us look like a joke!"

Suguha responds, with a sneer, "You deserved it, you sick murderous freak!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, displaying a black version of the duel disk used by the Obelisk Force member, "You are going to pay for that, but your 'big sister' is going to first to pay. If she wants her precious boyfriend and girlfriend, she is going to have to duel me for it."

Mina asks, "A duel?"

Kazuto says, with an irritated glare, "How ironic. You want another deadly life or death game."

Johnny Black says, with an evil smile, "And if she doesn't, she is going to have two more people on her poor little conscience."

Serena says, taking out her duel disk from her sub-space pocket, "Fine! Let's duel!"

Asuna says, "Serena-chan!"

Serena says, with a serious tone, "I don't have a choice! I'm not going to let these sickos hurt anyone else especially the people that I love!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "We'll see about that princess. This duel is going to be your last game ever!"

Serena says, strongly, "We'll see about that scumbag!" Serena attaches her duel disk to her left wrist, both XaXa and Serena inserts dueling decks into their disks, and activate their duel disks causing a boomerang-like energy blade to appear for Serena's duel disks while a black sword-shaped energy blade appears from XaXa's duel disk. Soon after, their decks are automatically shuffled and their display screens show 4000 life-points for each duelist in which they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Serena and XaXa say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Score:

Serena: 4000

Red-Eyed XaXa: 4000

Just then the whole area starts to get surrounded by dark violet fog and Keiko asks, nervously, "What's going on here?"

Rika asks, "You are asking me?"

Atem says, with a serious tone, "They are using Shadow Magic!"

Suguha asks, "Shadow what?"

Trista responds, "Power from the Shadow Realm! Similar to the energies that fuel the Millennium Items!"

Amara says, with a sneer, "Just great."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, with an evil smile, "Just something to spice up our game."

Johnny Black says, evilly, "Your last game!"

Serena says, drawing a card, "We'll see about that! I draw!" Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play a monster in defense mode and end my turn."

Red-Eyed XaXa responds, with an evil smile, "Is that all you've got? Weak!" Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play the Bistro Butcher in attack mode!" Soon after, The Bistro Butcher (1800/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Red-Eyes XaXa says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I equip him with my Drain Strike Equip Spell! When my monster attacks a monster with a lower defense than his attack, I get a boost equal to half the difference and you get slammed with the rest as damage!" There are gasps and Red-Eyed XaXa shouts out, "Attack my butcher! Turn her defense monster into a meal!" Bistro Butcher charges in, Serena's face-down monster is revealed to be Sangan (1000/600), and it is sliced in half in which Serena yelps as she is hit by the energy from Butcher's blade causing her to side back a bit while she loses 600 life-points.

The others yell out in unison, horrified, "Serena!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "And now, I gain more life-points thanks to your worthless worm!"

Red-Eyed XaXa gains 600 more life-points and Serena says, "You forgot about my Sangan's ability! When he is destroyed, I get to put one monster card from my deck into my hand as long as he is fifteen hundred attack points or less!" A card comes out of Serena's deck, she puts it into her hand, her deck is reshuffled, and she says, drawing two more cards, "Next, due to your own monster, since you gave me damage, I get two more cards!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, with an evil smirk, "And you are going to need them!" Red-Eyed XaXa puts three cards into the main slot of his disk and he says, "This will end my turn!"

Current Score:

Serena: 3400

Red-Eyed XaXa: 4600

Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Since you control monsters and I don't, I can play Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" Lord Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100), a red armored version of Gaia the Fierce Knight riding a dragon, appears on the field in attack mode and Serena yells out, "Attack!" Lord Gaia impales Bistro Butcher in which XaXa grunt as he feels a powerful impact go through his body while his monster is destroyed causing him to lose 500 life-points.

Joey says, "Nice! And an awesome card too!"

Serena says, putting three cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with three face-downs."

Current Score:

Serena: 3400

Red-Eyed XaXa: 4100

Red-Eyed XaXa says, drawing a card, "It won't help princess." Red-Eyed XaXa says, pushing buttons on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my face-down cards: Three Embodiment of Apophis!" XaXa's face-down cards are revealed to be three Embodiment of Apophis continuous trap monster cards and XaXa says, with an evil smirk, "And now, I can use these babies to summon them as monster cards!" Soon after, three Embodiment of Apophis (1600/1800) appear on the field in attack mode.

Mina says, "Gross out!"

Red-Eyed XaXa yells out, "And now, I use my three Embodiment of Apophis to form the Overlay Network!" All three monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while XaXa gets an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck and puts it on his three trap monsters which is on the same monster card slow and Red-Eyed XaXa yell out, "Now, meet Number Sixteen: Shock Master!" Out of the vortex, a violet cube surrounded by three Light Overlay Units appears on the field and that cube then 'transforms' into Number 16: Shock Master (2300/1600) appears on the field in attack mode with those Overlay Units still orbiting it.

There are gasps and Amara asks, "Another one of those Number XYZ monsters?"

Red-Eyed XaXa responds, with an evil smile, "Why yes wench! And now, I use his ability and remove an Overlay Unit in order to declare one card type and you can't activate the abilities of that card type until the end of my opponent's next turn! And I choose trap cards!"

Just then three spikes pierce Serena's face-down cards and Serena says, shocked, "My traps!"

Red-Eyed XaXa retorts, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "You are the one that's trapped princess! And now, I equip your monster with my Megamorph equip spell!"

Mina asks, confused, "Why do that?"

Raye yells out, "Because it will cut Gaia's power in half since XaXa's life-points are higher than Meatball Head's life-points!" There are gasps as Lord Gaia goes from 2300/2100 to 1150/2100!

Red-Eyed XaXa shouts out, with an evil smile, "Attack!" Shock Master unleashes an electrical shock that fries Lord Gaia and Serena shouts out as the electricity zaps her as she loses 1150 life-points.

The others gasp in shock and Darien, Kazuto, and Suguha shout out in unison, shocked, "Serena!"

Johnny Black asks, with an evil grin, "Shocking isn't it?" As the others glare at him, he says, pointing to his gantlet, "I wouldn't try anything or she isn't the only one that's getting shocked."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "Your move witch."

Current Score:

Serena: 2250

Red-Eyed XaXa: 4100

Tristan says, "This isn't a duel! This is assault and battery with the intent to murder!"

Atem says, with a sneer, "I suspect that's the way that these scum duel, Tristan."

Joey says, with a glare, "Well, I say that it majorly stinks and disgraces all duelists from all times!"

Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Ancient Rules spell card! Now, I can play one level five or above non-effect monster from my hand! And I choose my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Serena puts one card on her duel disk and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And then I play my Burst Stream of Destruction! Since Blue-Eyes is on the field, all of your monsters are goners!" Blue-Eyes unleashes a sphere of blue lightning energy that vaporizes Shock Master and Serena says, with a smirk, "I remembered that your Number monsters can only be destroyed in battle with other Number monsters, but it doesn't say anything about spell or trap cards."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "Well, thanks to your spell, your dragon can't attack me!"

Serena looks at Blue-Eyes and she thinks in her mind, _"Sorry, Blue-Eyes."_ Serena could hear something like a dragon's roar that seems to say 'it is okay' and Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "That's why I'm releasing my mighty dragon in order to play this: Dark Magician Girl!" Serena puts a card on her duel disk, Blue-Eyes vanishes, and Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) appears on the field in attack mode.

Red-Eyed XaXa says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Serena yells out, "Dark Magician Girl, attack him directly with Dark Burning Magic!" Dark Magician Girl unleashes a pink energy blast and XaXa yells out in pain as he is sent skidding backwards causing him to lose 2000 life-points.

Johnny Black says, "What?! That's not fair!"

Amara says, with a smirk, "That's so fair."

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play my Monster New Incarnation! The monster that I used for an Advanced Summon returns to my deck!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) monster card comes out of her graveyard slot, she puts it into her deck, and her deck is shuffled.

Yugi tells Atem, **"That was her plan all along!"**

Atem responds, with a nod, **"She truly cares for her deck and all of the cards in it."**

Serena says, strongly, "That ends my turn."

Current Score:

Serena: 2250

Red-Eyed XaXa: 2100

Red-Eyed XaXa says, with an angered snarl, "Your last turn, princess! It's time that I end you once and for all!" Red-Eyed XaXa draws a card and he says, putting it into the main slot of his duel disk, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" XaXa and Serena draw from their decks until they have full hands, XaXa gives a wicked smile, and he says, "It is the beginning of the end for you!" Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Spider Web spell card! Now, I can use one spell card that you used this turn and I choose your Ancient Rules!" Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I can play Zoa!" Soon after, Zoa (2600/1900) appears on the field in attack mode and Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play Mining for Magical Stones! By discarding two cards from my hand, I can bring one spell card back to my hand!" Red-Eyed XaXa discards two cards into the graveyard slot, takes another card from his graveyard back to his hand, and he says, putting another card into the main slot, "Then I activate my Silent Doom and use it to revive the Zoa that I just put in my grave!" Another Zoa (2600/1900) appears on the field in defense mode and Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I use the card that I got back from my grave: Card of Sanctity!" XaXa then draws cards from his deck until he has a new full hand.

Raye says, "Great. He knows how to duel."

Red-Eyed XaXa then yells out, "And now, I Overlay both of my Zoa in order to reform the Overlay Network!" Both Zoa turn into lights that goes into a vortex that appears in the ground as XaXa gets another XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck and puts it on his duel disk in which he yells out, "Now, meet the monster of your demise: Number Eleven: Big Eye!" Number 11: Big Eye (2600/2000), an upside down cone with a huge eye and two Dark Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Lita asks, stunned, "Another one?"

A dark aura surrounds Red-Eyed XaXa and Red-Eyed XaXa says, with an evil smirk, "And now, I activate his ability! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can take control of one of your monsters!" There are multiple gasps as Big Eye absorbs an Overlay Unit and its eye sends out hypnotic waves that causes Dark Magician Girl's eyes to go blank and fly over to XaXa's field.

Serena yells out, shocked, "No! Dark Magician Girl!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, with an evil smirk, "Betrayed by one of your monsters as your precious uncle betrayed you! Isn't it wonderfully ironic? And now, it is time to end you!" Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting one card into the main slot, "First, I activate my Betrayer's Curse spell! As long as this card remains on the field, all monsters that my opponent controlled that end up on my field can't be affected by the traps of my opponent!" Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting another card into the main slot, "Next, I activate my Overlay Assault spell card! By removing an Overlay Unit from my Big Eye, my new Dark Magician Girl can attack twice in a turn which is a good thing for me that using Big Eye's ability makes it unable to attack, but it is no problem for me and big problem for you!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Red-Eyed XaXa yells out, "Now, Dark Magician, attack your worthless former mistress!" Dark Magician Girl then blasts Serena and she screams out as the attack rips into her causing her to get thrown to the hard with a hard 'thud' while she loses 2000 life-points.

The others shout out in unison, horrified, "Serena!"

Red-Eyed XaXa roars out, "End this!"

Dark Magician Girl unleashes another attack on Serena and Serena groans out, pushing a button on her touch screen, "I…activate my Defense Draw trap card." One of Serena's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and a shield protects Serena in which she says, drawing a card from her deck, "I take no damage from one attack and I get a new card."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "You bought yourself just one turn. I'll end with these."

Current Score:

Serena: 250

Red-Eyed XaXa: 2100

Keiko says, worriedly, "Serena!"

Rika says, "You can't let him win!"

Johnny Black says, with an evil smile, "Let him win? He has already won this game!"

Kazuto says, "This isn't a game!"

Johnny Black says, with an evil smile, "To us it is! This is no different from SAO! Another wonderful game of death! It's so wonderful!"

Johnny Black laughs evilly and Amara says, "He is insane!"

Darien shouts out, angrily, "You monster! Doesn't human life mean anything to you?!"

Johnny Black says, "Um…No!" Johnny Black then activates the shock clamps and Ami and Darien scream out in pain as they get shocked again.

Hotaru yells out, horrified, "No! Ami-chan! Darien-dono!"

Suguha shouts out, angrily, "Stop it!"

Serena says, in tears, "Stop! Stop it now!"

Red-Eyed XaXa responds, "No, we won't. You are going to suffer for ruining our fun, princess. I'm going to enjoy this game as you fail like you failed those on Sword Art Online!" Red-Eyed XaXa closes his eyes as he starts to evilly laugh and Serena gasps as those words ring her mind, bringing back the horrible memories of Sword Art Online surging through her mind especially the deaths that she witnessed and horrors of Laughing Coffin, and seeing the wicked laugher of Johnny Black and Ami and Darien being shocked into unconsciousness causes something with Serena to 'snap' and 'something within' her to awaken. When Red-Eyed XaXa opens his eyes, his and Johnny Black's eyes widen along with everyone else as Serena gets back to her feet, but a powerful dark aura surrounds her and her once gently face shows an expression of pure anger and rage that was completely out of character for our Moon Princess before SAO.

Serena says, with a low darkening tone, "People's lives aren't a game…They were innocent and decent people pulled into Kayaba's madness…They didn't even get to say goodbye to the ones they love…they never did anything…And you MURDERED them and took sick pleasure in doing so! You helped Kayaba MURDER them and you are still continuing this sick legacy! I won't forgive you! In the name of moon, I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" Serena gives an inhuman roar of power causing massive shockwaves and wind to come from her dark aura covered body!

Asuna yells out, shocked, "Serena-chan!" Serena then glows as she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon with her duel disk attached to her left armored wrist in which he helmet seemly fades away and retracts into the rest of her armor causing everyone to see a black upside down crescent moon sigil crossed with her golden right side up crescent moon sigil with a sinister red glow in her blue eyes.

Lita says, "Hold shit!"

Within Atem, Yugi asks, **"Pharaoh…Atem…Do you feel that?"**

Atem responds, **"Yes, I do, Yugi! Yes, I do! I fear that the Moon Princess has been pushed too far and the darkness within her has completely taken over!"** Within Sailor Moon's hand, one of the cards starts to glow and we can see that it is none other than Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Tokyo**_

At this moment, we find 'strange events' happening in other parts of Tokyo in which the first off, we find Tsuki with Kata, Yuma, and Kite in which Tsuki screams out as she gives off a dark aura and her eyes glow white as her irises.

Yuma yells out, stunned, "Tsuki!"

Kata says, shocked and horrified, "Tsuki, what's wrong?! Tsuki!" In Tsuki's hands, her Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card which is glowing as well. On the meanwhile, we find Sailor Moon's Synchro counterpart, Serenity, holding her chest in pain with one hand and in her other hand, her Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) Synchro Monster card is glowing with Kuro looking on in shock and horror.

Kuro yells out, "Sis! Serenity! Sis!" Kuro tries to take hold of Serenity, but he yelps as he is thrown back by some kind of energy field. Kuro looks on in panic not knowing what's going on with Serenity and elsewhere at the same time, the silver-blue haired version of Serena/Sailor Moon is slumped against a wall with a glowing Duel Monster card in her hand in which we find that it is the Fusion Monster card with the name 'Starve Venom Fusion Dragon' on it. Elsewhere, we are with Naruto's group facing against the Crimson Squad and Naruto is winching in pain as his crystal necklace is glowing and glow coming from his pockets.

Hinata asks, concerned, "What's wrong, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto says, "I'm not sure." Naruto goes through his pockets, takes out a card, and sees that it is his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card in which he asks, "My dragon card?" Just then Naruto gasps as images of Sailor Moon and what's happening to her now causing him to gasp in shock.

Kushina asks, concerned, "Sochi?"

Naruto says, "Anger…malice…all consuming…believe it…"

Minato asks, confused, "What?"

Naruto responds, "Serena-chan and her group are in trouble and…something causes Serena to go completely berserk, believe it!"

Sakura asks, "How do you know?"

Naruto replies, "Even I don't know, but I know! I can feel her anger and her rage through Odd-Eyes and it is massive! We need to help her and the others now!"

Minato says, "I gave Davis a **Hirashin** kunai."

Kushina says, "Well, let's go you know!"

Sakura asks the Crimson Squad, "Unless you have a problem?"

Suzume responds, with a smile, "No problem at all. None at all." They use a smoke bomb to engulf them in smoke and when the smoke fades away, the kunoichi team is gone.

Kushina says, with a huff, "Shows off." Soon after, the group assembled together and they vanish in a flash of yellow lightning.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Nielsen Labs**_

Returning to Nielsen Labs, we return to the duel after Serena transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon after the dark aura consumes and her blue eyes gain the sinister red glow in them.

Sailor Moon says, with a dark angered tone, "Get ready, you scumbag! The Sailor Moon that knew just went out the window!"

Keiko asks, nervously, "Serena…Sailor Moon?"

Rika says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Just then images of Tsuki, Serenity, and the mysterious silver-blue haired version of Sailor Moon appear and Sailor Moon says, in a dark strong voice with her voice sounding like four voices instead of just one, "My…turn!" After she draws a card, a powerful shockwave hits the area and nearly throws some of the others to the ground.

Mina asks, "Did you just see that?"

Amara responds, "Did you have to ask that question Mina-chan?"

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk and with a dark strong tone, "Go, Necromancy!" Just then a beam of light goes from Sailor Moon's duel disk into XaXa's duel disk causing him to grunt as three beams of light come out of his duel disk in which The Bistro Butcher (1800/1000) and both Zoa (2600/1900 X 2) appear on the field in defense mode.

Red-Eyed XaXa asks, surprised, "What is this?"

Sailor Moon responds, with a dark nasty sneer on her lips, "Simple, you baka. Necromancy revived up to four monsters from your graveyard and puts them in defense mode in which if any of them are destroyed, your remaining monsters lose six hundred attack points." Sailor Moon then displays Xiangke Magician (2500/500) and Xiangsheng Magician (500/1500) Pendulum Monster cards, in which she states, "I set the scale three Xiangke Magician and the scale eight Xiangsheng Magician on the Pendulum Scale!" She slams the two cards into the Pendulum Zones of her disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in the Monster Zones while the two said monsters appear in columns of light on either side of Sailor Moon with the number 3 belong Xiangke and the number 8 belong Xiangsheng. Sailor Moon says, darkly as an image of her crystal pendulum appears between the two Pendulum Monsters, "With this card, I can summon level four to seven monsters during this turn! Now, swing Soul Pendulum! Time to swing into action and bury you once and for all! Pendulum Monsters! Come on out, my monsters! Red-Eyes Wyvern! Divine Dragon Ragnarok! And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Sailor Moon puts three cards on her duel disk as a circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600), Divine Dragon Ragnarok (1500/1000), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Joey says, looking at Red-Eyes Wyvern, "Whoa! Man! Oh, man! Another Red-Eyes card! How many cards based on my Red-Eyes Black Dragon are there? Incredible!"

Tristan tells Joey, "Hey, Joey. We have got a superheroine who has just gone berserk or haven't you noticed that she is making shockwave with her power?!"

Joey says, nervously, "Yeah, good point."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, remembering a similar situation, _"Oh no!"_

Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark strong tone, "And now, I Overlay my Wyvern and my Divine Dragon and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters then turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Sailor Moon takes out an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck, which is glowing, and Sailor Moon shouts out, in hers and Tsuki's voice with an extreme dark tone, "Now, meet the monster that will the path to your doom! Awaken, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" When Sailor Moon puts the XYZ Monster card on her duel disk, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) with two Dark Overlay Units appears on the field in attack mode.

Lita says, "Oh, crap! That's not good!"

Raye says, "No fucking kidding, Lita-chan! The pain and misery from SAO has overtaken her! She has lost complete control to the anger and malice that she has kept suppressed!" Everyone hears a groan and they look to see Suguha holding her chest with a glow coming from sub-space pocket.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu! Sugu!"

Suguha says, weakly, "It hurts…She hurts so much…"

Keiko asks, "She?"

Asuna asks, "Serena-chan?!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, darkly in a combination of hers, Tsuki's and Serenity's voices, "And now, I activate the Pendulum effects of my two magicians! Thanks to them, I can now use Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon as XYZ material for an XYZ Summon in which his rank goes to equal a level of one monster on my field due to my Xiangsheng and thanks to my Xiangke, his rank counts a level, so, my Dark Rebellion is now a level seven monster!" Both magicians shoot arrows into the ground causing a twister of energy to surround Sailor Moon and the two dragons in which Sailor Moon shouts out, darkly, "And now, I Overlay Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons!" Both dragons become lights that goes into a vortex while Sailor Moon gets another XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck.

Raye yells out, concerned, "Sailor Moon, don't do it!"

Sailor Moon puts the XYZ Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, darkly, "Now, meet the monster of your destruction! Come forth, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field causing massive dark winds to hit the area and everyone barely hangs on. Sailor Moon, her broach giving off a dark aura, says, with a dark plain tone, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, when XYZ Summoned using an XYZ monster as XYZ Material, destroys all level seven or less monsters on my opponent's field and you lose one thousand life-points for each one!"

Red-Eyed XaXa asks, surprised, "What?"

Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Darkness Howling!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon unleashes a powerful shockwave that destroys both Zoa, The Bistro Butcher, and Dark Magician Girl in which the shockwave heads for XaXa.

Red-Eyed XaXa says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my Damage Polarizer!" XaXa's face-down card is revealed to by the Damage Polarizer counter-trap card and he says, "Thanks to this card, all effect damage is negated." A screen protects XaXa from the shockwave heading towards him and he says, drawing a card, "And now, both of us has to draw a card. Too bad, princess."

Sailor Moon draws a card and she says, darkly, "Too bad for you, fool. Thanks to my spell card, your Big Eye loses quite a few points!" Soon after, Big Eyes goes from 2600/2000 to 800/2000 and Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "Then I activate the card that you were a baka to give me: Charm of Lamentation!" Sailor Moon yells out, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion, attack his overgrown eye sore and end this duel as well as this scum! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon moves in to attack with its fangs glowing with a sinister violet color.

Red-Eyed XaXa says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I play my Cleansing Water spell card!" XaXa's other face-down is the Cleansing Water Quick-Play spell card and he says, with an evil smirk, "Thanks to this card, my Big Eye's power returns to normal!" Big Eye then goes from 800/2000 to 2600/2000 in which Odd-Eyes slams into him causing a strong explosion in which XaXa yelps as he loses 400 life-points. Red-Eyed XaXa says, with an evil grin, "Too bad, but Number monsters can only be destroyed by other Numbers and that means that you are done."

Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "Wrong, fool. My spell card allows me to draw a card every time that my monsters fail in destroying your monsters!" Sailor Moon draws a card and she says, with an wicked smile on her lips that's completely out of character for our Moon Princess, "Add to the fact that when my Rebellion Dragon uses his ability and successfully uses it, he is allowed to attack three times this turn!"

Red-Eyed XaXa yells out, stunned, "No!"

Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon rams Big Eye, again, causing another explosion in which XaXa roars out in pain as he loses 400 more life-points. Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "And I get another card! Odd-Eyes, attack again!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attacks Big Eye a third time causing another explosion in which XaXa yelps as he loses 400 more life-points in which Sailor Moon draws a third card.

Red-Eyed XaXa says, with a sneer, "You are going to pay for that one wench."

Sailor Moon responds, with a dark sneer, "No, you are the one that's going to pay. I just draw the cards to my hand to end this duel right now!"

Red-Eyed XaXa replies, surprised, "You lie! You're bluffing!"

Sailor Moon replies, with a dark nasty tone, "You'll see when I blast you to the moon and back, you worthless piece of garbage!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Trap Booster! I discard one card in order to play one trap card from my hand!" Sailor Moon discards one card to the graveyard slot, puts one card into the main slot of her disk, and she yells out, "And now, I play my Half-Life Renewal trap card! In order to use it, I must destroy one spell or trap card on my field, so, I get rid of my Charm of Lamentation!" After Sailor Moon's continuous spell card is destroyed, she then states, with a dark dangerous glare, "Now, all monsters on the field have their attack points cut in half and both players draw from their decks for every one grand in attack point lost by all monsters in which all monsters out on the field also can't be destroyed by any means for the rest of this turn!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 1500/2500 while Big Eye goes from 2600/2000 to 1300/2000 in which both XaXa and Sailor Moon draw two cards from their decks and Sailor Moon says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Now, this is the card that will destroy you! Go, Berserker Soul!"

Atem thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Oh no! Not that card!"_

Yugi asks Atem, 'sensing' this thought, **"Atem? What's wrong?"**

Sailor Moon says, with a dark dangerous glare, "Now, I discard my entire hand!" Sailor Moon discards her hand and she says, "And now, I draw cards from my deck until I get a spell or trap card, but for every monster card, they infuse their fighting spirit into a monster on my field with fifteen hundred attacks points or less allowing them to attack!"

Red-Eyes XaXa asks, shocked, "Fifteen hundred attack points?"

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "I see that you are getting the idea, fool. Now, let your destruction begin!" Sailor Moon says, discarding her Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) Monster card, "I've drawn Red-Eyes!" An image of Red-Eyes goes into Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and she yells out, "And since he is a monster, Odd-Eyes attacks! Go!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attacks Big Eye, causing a strong explosion, and XaXa yelps as he is sent skidding backwards as he loses 200 life-points.

Johnny Black says, nervously, "Hey, no fair!"

Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "Oh, it's fair!" Sailor Moon draws another card and she yells out, with a dark strong tone, "I draw again!" Sailor Moon discards the card, an image of Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears, goes into Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, and she yells out, with a dark enraged tone, "Again, Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attacks Big Eye again causing another strong explosion and XaXa yells out in pain as he is hit by the explosion as he loses 200 more life-points.

The others are completely horrified by Sailor Moon's actions and Raye yells out, in a pleading tone, "Sailor Moon, stop! Stop! Stop please!"

Sailor Moon ignores Raye's pleading as she draws another card, sees that it is Dark Magician (2500/2100) monster card, puts into her graveyard slot, the image of it appears, goes into Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, and she says, with a dark nasty tone, "This just isn't your day, scumbag." Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attacks Big Eye again, causing another explosion, and XaXa yelps as he is 'blasted' by the explosion causing him to lose 200 more life-points. Sailor Moon draws another card and she yells out, darkly, "I draw again! What's the matter XaXa?! Isn't this fun anymore?!" Sailor Moon discards the card, the 'spirit' of Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) goes into Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, and it attacks Big Eye for a fourth time causing yet another explosion that sends XaXa into a wall in which he slams into it hard as he loses another 200 life-points. Sailor Moon draws another card and she yells out, with a dark enraged tone, "What's the matter?! Are you feeling helpless? Are you feeling scared?! How did you think your victims felt when you murder them in cold blood, huh, XaXa?! Tell me you piece of trash…DOES IT HURT?!"

Asuna yells out, in a pure fearful tone, "Serena-chan, please stop!"

However, Sailor Moon ignores Asuna as she discards the card that she draw, the image of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) appears, goes into Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, and she yells out, with a dark enraged tone, "Destroy him with Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attacks Big Eye for yet a fifth time causing a massive explosion and XaXa yells out as he is engulfed by the explosion causing to lose 200 more life-points as well as the duel. But when the smoke and dust instantly cleared, XaXa is lying unconscious on his back and Sailor Moon is drawing another card. Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "Let's see…Oh, well."

But before she could discard it to her disk's graveyard slot, Kazuto runs over to her, grabs her, and he yells out, "Serena, stop! Stop it!"

Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark angered tone, "What do you think that you are doing?! Let me go! Let me go!"

Kazuto says, lowly, "Sorry, Serena." Kazuto then slugs Sailor Moon right in the face, knocking her down, and somehow, the dark aura fades from her form, broach, and the red glow in her eyes fades as Sailor Moon snaps to her senses while the dark violet fog fade away signaling the end of the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 250

Red-Eyed XaXa: 0

Johnny Black is flabbergasted as he looks at the motionless form of Red-Eyed XaXa in which he yells out, angrily, "You are going to pay for that one!" He moves his hands to his gantlet, but then a shuriken embeds itself into causing it to spark in which Johnny Black disconnects it from his arm before it explodes causing Ami and Darien, still unconscious, to be released from the clamps in which Kushina, Minato, Sakura, and Hinata leap in to save them both.

Hotaru says, amazed, "It is Naruto's friends and parents!"

Lita asks, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura responds, "What do you think Lita?" Johnny Black then turns to run only to run into Naruto, who has an angered expression on his face.

Naruto says, with a sneer, "You like terrorizing people, eh, sicko? Here is my answer to you, believe it!" Naruto then bashes Johnny Black in the face and knocks him out.

Amara says, with a grin, "Nice one."

Sailor Moon holds her head and she asks, confused, "Ow. What hit me?"

Kazuto says, "That would be me."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "What?"

Mina asks, surprised, "You don't remember?"

Sailor Moon responds, confused, "Remember…?" She then sees XaXa on the ground and she asks, leaping to her feet surprised, "What…What happened?" Just then the memories what she did in a rage flow into her mind, she gasps, dropping the card in her hand to the ground, and she says, her hands over her mouth horrified, "What…What was I do? Oh, Kami! What…What have I do? What's happening to me? I'm…I'm becoming a monster!" As tears start to flow from her eyes, she is hugged by her friends, Senshi and otherwise.

Raye yells out, "No, you aren't a monster! You will never be a monster!"

Asuna says, "We're all here for you, Usagi-chan!"

Kazuto says, "We'll always be here for you!" As Sakura starts to heal Ami and Darien, Sailor Moon cries on the shoulders and her friends and family while Atem and his friends watch.

Joey tells Atem and Tristan, "Remind me never to piss off that girl."

Tristan says, "Got that right."

Atem says, with a sigh, "She was once an innocent soul, but Kayaba's betrayal has inflicted a deep wound in her heart and spirit causing a great darkness to form in her. I can tell that she has seen much death."

Tea asks Atem, concerned, "Will she be okay?"

Atem responds, with a solemn sigh, "That's up to her, Tea. This is her trial."

Yugi tells Atem, **"Do you think that she will overcome her darkness?"**

Atem responds, **"I'm not sure at all, Yugi. And if she doesn't…Then I don't just fear for our world or our universe, Yugi. I fear for all of existence itself."** As we head away from this scene, the group doesn't notice strange bugs that mysteriously fly into the room in which they go onto Naruto, Suguha, Sakura, and Hinata.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Tokyo**_

Returning to Tokyo, silver-blue haired version of our Moon Senshi shakes her head as she wakes up and she asks herself, "What just happened?" She then stumbles forward, shakes her head, and she asks, looking at the Fusion Monster card that was glowing, "What are you?" She then stumbles off down the streets in which she doesn't seem to realize that she has some Mugen Tenshin ninja following her.

Elsewhere, Tsuki wakes up and looks to see Yuma, Kite, and Kata looking over her and Yuma asks Tsuki, "Are you okay, Tsuki?"

Tsuki asks, "What happened?"

Kite says, showing her Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card, "Your dragon card started to glow along with your eyes and you blanked out."

Tsuki asks, surprised, "I did?"

Yuma says, "No joke! It was a shock and a scare!"

Kite hands Tsuki back her card and Kata asks, "Why was your dragon doing that?"

Tsuki responds, shaking her head, "I…I don't know, bro."

Kite says, "That card isn't any ordinary card."

Astral appears and he says, "You are right, Kite."

Yuma asks Astral, "Where were you Astral?"

Astral says, "Trying to figure out what the truth is behind these new Number cards."

Kite asks Astral, "Have you figured something?'

Astral says, "Yes. It is a memory that I had sealed away for safe keeping to make sure that no one knew about it."

Yuma asks, "Why would you seal your own memory away Astral?"

Astral responds, "For good reason, Yuma. It has to do with that dragon that Tsuki possesses."

Tsuki asks, "My dragon?"

Astral says, "Your dragon possesses a power that rivals that of the Numeron Code and Numeron Dragon itself. It is one of four powerful dragons known as the Dimensional Dragons."

Kata asks, "Dimensional Dragons?"

Tsuki says, "Wait! I remember overhearing about that in that last duel with this world's version of…"

Kata tells Tsuki, "Don't say it, Kata."

Tsuki says, nervously, "Sorry, bro."

Kata responds, with a sigh, "I'm sorry, Tsuki."

Yuma says, with a solemn tone, "We've all lost people that we cared about to the invasion." Yuma says, "I don't get it! Why are they doing this? It makes no sense! Dueling is supposed to be for fun, not to make war!"

Kite says, "Not everyone sees it that way. Did you forget Don Thousand and what he used the Barian Emperors for? And you have to remember that Duel Monsters was born from the ancient Shadow Games and they weren't played for fun either Yuma."

Yuma says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I know."

Kite says, "Anyway, we are running out of time. Hart told me that the shield won't last long."

Kata yells out, sternly, "Then what are we doing?!"

Kite tells Kata, with a stern glare, "A plan, Kata." Kite tells Kata, "I think that your sisters and all those duplicates of her are the main targets of these people."

Tsuki asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Kite says, "There is something about these dragons that got me thinking and I think that I know where to get the answers."

Kata says, "This dimension's version of my and Tsuki's sister."

Kite says, "I think if anything…They might hold the same power that she might."

Yuma asks, "You mean…?"

Kite says, "Yes, Yuma. I think so. And I think that they also desire the power of those dragons. Remember, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and this Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

Astral says, "There must be a Fusion Dragon and these dragons seem to represent the four dimensions." Astral says, realizing something, "I see."

Kite says, with a nod, "We need to keep this Sailor Celestial and those dragons out of their hands. However, we aren't sure that the Fusion Dimension Sailor Moon is on the side of the enemy."

Kata asks, with a sneer, "Why not?"

Astral asks Kata, "Do you think that any Sailor Moon would approve of what the Fusion Dimension is doing?"

Kata gives a sneer and walks away in which Tsuki says, solemnly, "Kata…" Elsewhere, Kuro is helping Serenity up to her feet and Kuro explained to Serenity what happened to her.

Serenity looks at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) Synchro Monster card and she asks, "What's happening to me?"

Kuro responds, "I don't know Serenity. I really don't know." Kuro and Serenity then take off not realizing that they were being followed some familiar kunoichi that are part of the 'Good Ninja' faction.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location, Sasuke and Team Taka are done as Sasuke puts away what looks like a black version of Neo Domino City Duel Disk.

Suigetsu says, "I don't get why you want to learn that stupid game, Sasuke."

Sasuke responds, "Let's just say that I have my reasons, Suigetsu."

Jugo tells Suigetsu, "I don't think that you want to argue with him, Suigetsu."

Karin says, sternly, "Yeah, so, lay off!" As Karin and Suigetsu continue their classic bickering, Sasuke walks away until he is alone and pulls out Ascension Sky Dragon (?/3000) Synchro Monster card.

Sasuke asks, "What's your game, Kayaba?"

 **End of Chapter 19**

And that's the end of the chapter, everyone! Anyway, you had to realize that sooner or later, Asuna would have become a Sailor Scout herself and you must wonder: Will Keiko/Silica and Rika/Lisbeth be joining the 'Sailor Scout family'? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, folks! And if you think that I went over the top with Serena/Sailor Moon becoming so OOC, you have to remember that in my storyline, she went through SAO and she went through plenty of the 'worst of it' which is bad for her due to her gentle nature. As I have been saying before, Serena/Sailor Moon is struggling with her 'demons' from SAO in this story. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	20. Mischievous Hypnotic Love and Passion

Anyway, from the last chapter, I think that you can see why Gundam is mentioned in the disclaimer and I did say before that there are going to a mixture of MAJOR and MINOR crossovers in this story. However, I can assure that the last chapter isn't going to be the only chapter that has plenty of 'Gundam action', but you are going to going to have to read and find out what I mean on that everyone! Now, I know that you are getting sick and tired of this, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 20: Mischievous Hypnotic Love and Passion**

 _ **July 25, 2025,**_ _ **Nielsen Labs**_

In front of the Nielsen Labs, police are taken Johnny Black, wrapped up in a straightjacket, into a police car while the unconscious form of Red-Eyed XaXa strapped to a mobile hospital bed and wheeled off into an ambulance as our heroes and heroines that came to Nielsen Labs along with the former Signers, Yugi/Atem and their group, Seijirou, and Nils Yajima.

Johnny Black, known in real life as Atsushi Kanamoto, yells out, "Do you think that it is over?! It is never over! It's just getting started! And soon…It will be show time!" Johnny Black is then forced into the police car while his words send a shiver down to the SAO survivors that have been in there since the start especially Serena, Kazuto, Asuna, and Kotone.

Tristan says, "That guy is just plain nuts."

Crow says, with a nod, "You said it buddy."

Leo says, with a shiver of fear, "I never wanted to hear those words again."

Luna says, with a nod, "I know, Leo."

Akiza asks, concerned, "Is something that he said bothering you?"

Kazuto says, "When Johnny Black…I mean Atsushi Kanamoto said 'it will be show time', he was mimicking the leader of Laughing Coffin, PoH, who we called 'Pooh', in which he usually says 'It's show time' when his sick PK guild went out on one of their 'missions'."

TK says, nodding his head, "Yeah."

Kotone says, "I remember his AI duplicate in the Hollow Area and I remember when I first met the real one. His AI duplicate was exactly like him."

Jack asks, curiously, "What kind of name is 'pooh'? Sounds like an American cartoon character to me. What kind of silly name is that?"

Serena says, "Actually, his label in SAO was the letters POH."

Yusei asks, "What did those three letters mean?"

Serena responds, "I found out that it was short 'Prince of Hell'."

There are plenty of wide-eyes from that statement and Tea says, nervously, "Nice name."

Kazuto says, "Believe me, I got a shiver when I heard the truth about the label of Laughing Coffin's leader."

Sakura says, "Sounds like that he earned it big time."

Asuna says, wrapping her arms around herself, "He was a true fiend."

Kazuto says, "He was like Heathcliff through I didn't know how much until we found out the truth about him. He just had that 'charm' to attract people to him and he managed to find a way to slowly but surely twist their morals until around the new year of twenty-two-four, Laughing Coffin came onto the scene and butchered an innocent guild."

Tai says, "They terrorized the middle and lower level players and they hid themselves well. We thought that they would be making headquarters in a building, but we were barking up the wrong virtual tree."

Matt says, "They made their headquarters in a minor already cleared dungeon that's out of the way and I fear how many players died trying to explore that dungeon for a 'few things'."

Kotone asks, "But then Assault Team took care of them, correct?"

Serena says, with a solemn nod, "Yeah."

Kotone says, with a plain tone, "I remember when you and Kazuto told me about that battle…" Kotone then stops, shakes her head, and she says, "No, that was no battle."

Kazuto says, his arms shaking a bit, "Yeah, it was a bloody nightmare."

Matt says, "By the looks of it, despite the game being over, he survived along with the others."

TK says, "Yeah, bro. If they are here, then their leader is still around and we can't be sure what he is up to."

Lita says, "That's a pleasant thought."

Darien asks Serena, looking at her distressed look, "Are you going to be okay Serena?"

Serena responds, weakly, "I…I don't know, Darien-kun…I just don't know." Darien hugs Serena and she nuzzles him while plenty of the others look concerned.

Hotaru whispers, "I never thought I would see our hime lose control."

Amara asks Raye, in a whisper, "Did you…?"

Raye responds, in a whisper, "Yeah…immense feeling of rage…anger…things that shouldn't be in the same sentience with Meatball Head…"

Amara replies, in a whisper, "They shouldn't be, but thanks to that betrayal and we don't know the depth of what she experienced in that nightmare."

Raye says, nodding her head and in a whisper, "And that planted a 'dark seed' inside of Meatball Head and one that's taking root, but it is more than that."

Amara asks, in a whisper, "You sensed it too?"

Raye says, nodding her head and whispering, "Yeah, I did. There was more to Serena's rage than just the scars of SAO. There is…something magnifying the darkness that scars her heart."

Amara says, in a whisper, "It could be that Dimensional Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum, and that Duel Dragon card. I remember what Ancient Fairy Dragon said to us."

Raye says, nodding her head and in a whisper, "Yeah, but there was something else from within Meatball Head and there was something else too. It felt like that there wasn't just Serena going berserk at that sick freak. It felt like…like there was four of them."

Amara responds, confused and in a whisper, "Four? Wait! You mean…?"

Raye retorts, whispering, "Yeah, I think that somehow the 'spirits' of her other 'dimensional counterparts' got 'synchronized' or 'fused' with her. That monster wasn't fighting one pissed off Sailor Moon…he was dueling against four in one body."

Amara asks, confused and in a whisper, "How is that possible?"

Raye retorts, shaking her head and in a whisper, "I don't know, Amara. I just don't know." Raye and Amara look at Trista in which she nods while Hotaru gives a confused look at the two of them, but then, Trista and Suguha then get an expression like they are sensing something.

Kazuto sees this and he asks, "Sugu?"

Hotaru asks Trista, "Trista-mama?"

Davis says, seeing this, "Oh, boy."

Veemon asks, "What's wrong, Davis?"

Joe says, "Those two have got a look that says 'something isn't right'."

Biyomon asks, curiously, "Really?"

Keiko asks Suguha, "Is something wrong?"

Rika says, "You have got that 'look' again."

Suguha says, "Well, I should since I'm sensing a distortion in reality."

Ami asks, "A distortion in reality?"

Raye says, "Oh, boy."

Davis says, "That's what I said!"

Trista says, "Suguha is right. There is disturbance in space-time and since both Suguha and I have connections with it, we can sense such distortions."

Sora says, looking around, "I don't see anything."

Kari says, "Suguha and Trista might have a point. I've got a bad feeling." Just then there is a bright light that forces everyone to cover their eyes and they yelp as they stumble backwards.

Palmon asks, "What's going on?"

Mimi says, "Good question, Palmon!"

Izzy says, "This might be the distortion." Soon after, Yugi then sees some kind of energy about to drop on Tea and the Millennium Puzzle glows as Atem 'switches out' with Yugi.

Atem yells out, "Tea, watch out!" Atem then pushes Tea out of the way and he and Yugi yell out in pain as they are encompassed by a sphere of pink energy in which the light fades to reveal the situation.

Joey yells out, shocked, "Yug!"

Joey prepares to leap after Atem/Yugi when Trista stops him and she says, "Don't! That's a distortion in space and time! If you go inside it, you will be ripped apart at an atomic level!"

Tea shouts out, fearfully, "But Yugi and Atem!"

Suguha thinks in her mind, looking at Nils, _"But there is a problem…Oh, fuck that! If we don't save Yugi, our time is dead!"_ But before they could transform, the distortion sends a shockwave that knocks everyone to the ground and knocks both Seijirou and Nils out as they hit a nearby tree on the lawn of the facility.

Trista tells Suguha, "Princess!"

Suguha responds, taking out her broach, "Trista, stop calling me that!"

Davis yells out, "Stop complain and save Yugi-san before all history is destroyed!"

" **Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

After their transformation sequences, Eternal Sailor Pluto and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial replace Trista and Suguha in front of everyone.

Sailor Pluto says, "Celestial, we must hurry!"

Sailor Celestial says, as she looks as images of both Yugi and Atem, "I know! This is getting bad! They are fading fast! I need to use my Etherion powers!"

There are plenty of wide looks and Amara says, "That could be dangerous!"

Tai says, "And losing Yugi Moto could be dangerous for all of us! Without him, we may not have us! Yugi Moto is one of the people that forged our time!"

Jack yells out, seriously, "Do it!"

Sailor Celestial says, accessing her Etherion powers, "Do it now!" Sailor Pluto, using her powers of time via her Garnet Rod, and Sailor Celestial, using her Etherion powers and her powers as the Sailor Scout of Reality, pour their powers into the space-time distortion while the skies start to grow dark and the buildings all around start to seem to crumble and turn into dust.

Joey asks, "What's going on?"

Yusei says, "Our history is being changed! If Yugi Moto dies, our time dies with it too!"

Tea says, fearfully, "Please hurry!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Celestial, divert your powers to Yugi Moto and Pharaoh Atem to stabilize them!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I can't! My focus is on the distortion and you can't seal it alone! It's bad!"

Sailor Pluto says, "And if Yugi Moto is erased, then we will be erased too, my princess!"

Naruto says, "Hey! I've got Etherion powers too! I can help believe it!"

Hinata tells Naruto, "But you have no experience with it like Celestial does."

Sakura says, "No joke, Naruto!"

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "Well, I've got to try or everyone else here will be erased from existence! And I won't let that happen to any friends, believe it!" Naruto then goes over, tries to focus, and somehow, he manages to access his own Etherion powers and with a yell, he sends them into Yugi/Atem causing the 'damage' to them to be reversed.

Tai says, "It's working!"

TK says, "Hang on, Yugi-san!"

Tea says, "Hang on, Yugi!" As Sailor Celestial and Sailor Pluto focus on repairing the distortion, Naruto uses his Etherion powers to 'stabilize' Yugi/Atem and the distortion starts to fade and everywhere around the group starts to return to normal, but then Yugi's/Atem's Millennium Puzzle starts to glow before it gives a flash of light and a violent shockwave happens once more to knock everyone down to the ground and when the light fades, we can see that everyone is back to 'normal' as if space-time distortion never happened.

Joey asks, "Is this going to be a common occurrence for all of us?"

Tristan says, "This is 'common' for all of us."

Davis says, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Crow says, "Ditto, Davis."

Tea says, regaining her sense, "Yugi! Atem!" Everyone looks to the location of where they were and they gasp to see Yugi Moto and Atem, in which both of them look the same in which they can only tell them apart with Atem having the Millennium Puzzle around his neck while both of them have Battle City style duel disks that have dueling decks inside attached to their left wrists, right in front of them.

Tristan asks, confused, "What the?"

Joey asks, "Two of them?"

Tea says, "No, I think that it is both Yugi and Atem!"

Kari asks, "What just happened?"

Sailor Celestial asks Sailor Pluto, "Pluto, do you think…?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, I believe so."

Hotaru asks, "What's going on Pluto-mama?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "The infusion of Etherion must have allowed Pharaoh Atem to gain a physical form based on Yugi Moto's own body."

Sakura asks, "Wait! Does that mean that a guy that's just a noble spirit inhabiting someone else's body has been brought back to life by Naruto?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Exactly."

Raye, Tai, Davis, and Crow slap themselves on the forehead and Jack says, "No kidding."

Davis says, "Just another day in our lives."

Yolei responds, "Don't we know it Davis."

Joey asks, "So, now, Yug and the Pharaoh have their own separate bodies?"

Tristan responds, "Didn't the superheroine lady that has time powers just say that Joey?"

Tea puts the unconscious Yugi and Atem in her arms and she says, with a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness."

Sailor Celestial tells Naruto, "Nice work."

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "Thanks, Celestial. You were just awesome out there. No wonder you are considered one of the most people in your world. You would make a good ninja."

Sailor Celestial says, unable to stop herself from blushing, "Thanks, Naruto." Sailor Celestial shakes her head to regain her focus and Hinata and Sakura are quick to realize that Sailor Celestial is starting to feel attracted to Naruto, but for some reason, they can't feel any jealousy. Sure, they have gotten to know our heroes and heroines and have become friends with them, but when it comes to Naruto, let's just say that Hinata and even Sakura are quite overprotective of him. However, they don't feel any of that 'overprotectiveness' and they can't help get a small idea about Naruto having a 'harem' of women with them being a part of it and including Sailor Celestial in it. Hinata and Sakura wipe that idea from their ideas, but it seems to stick for some reason. On the meanwhile, strange tiny bugs seem to appear out of nowhere and start to landing on the necks of many of our heroes and heroines in which they slap their necks.

Mimi says, "Yucky! I think a bug bit me!"

Sora says, with a nod, "Same here, Mimi!"

Tea says, "Same here."

Gatomon says, "Let's get them inside."

Yusei says, with a nod, "A good idea."

Akiza says, nodding her head, "Right, Yusei." However, as they prepare to assist in getting Yugi and Atem inside with Sailor Celestial and Sailor Pluto transform back into Suguha and Trista before Seijirou and Nils wakes up, Akiza can't help to look at Yusei and get aroused for some kind of reason.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Unknown location**_

Looking at some kind of crystal ball, Sailor Charon is witnessing the whole scene that happened and noticing the 'strange bugs' causing her to smirk.

Sailor Charon says, with a giggle, "It looks like someone is causing some mischief. Maybe I can add to that." Sailor Charon then takes out a Duel Monster card and she gains a mischievous smirk on her lips.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Neo Domino City, Satellite Sector**_

Within Yusei's shop within the Satellite Sector that he, Jack, and Crow used to get ready for WRGP, Yusei and Akiza are together with Yusei having losing his jacket and shirt exposing his excellent muscular male chest and waist while Akiza is wearing her choker, fingerless gloves, and stockings from her original outfit along with a black throng and the device that she wore in her hair to control her psychic powers is back in her scalp. Akiza has Yusei tackled to a wall and engaged in a deep passionate kiss with him. When they break off the kiss, Akiza, her face flush and her eyes filled with pure love and lust, is looking at Yusei, who also has a flush expression.

Yusei says, his breathing quickening, "Akiza…"

Akiza responds, her voice filled with love and lust, "Yusei, I'm sorry…I can't…stop myself…I love you…I love you so much…" Not giving Yusei any time to respond, Akiza kisses him again and traps Yusei in another passionate wet kiss in which they are tasting each other's tongues and mouths while Akiza molds her body to Yusei's body causing both of them to become more and more aroused. As they continue to kiss, breaking off only to regain air into their lungs, Yusei can't help himself to wrap one of his arms and hands around Akiza's waist while the other hand moves to Akiza's bare chest before he stops.

Yusei thinks in his mind, lustfully, _"What…am I…doing…?"_ However, Akiza takes Yusei's hand, guilds it onto Akiza's bare breast, and once he touches Akiza's bare chest area, he can't help to start to massage it making Akiza moan in his mouth. They continue on for a few minutes and their arousal continues to grow and grow.

They break off the kiss and Akiza says, her voice filled with love and passion, "Yusei-kun…"

Yusei says, breathlessly, "Akiza…"

Akiza moans out, "Bed…Take me to your bed…" Yusei's mind is fogged up and he can't help himself to take Akiza into his arms, bridal style, and he takes her off to his bed while they share yet another loving wet kiss as they prepare to have an 'intimate time' together in Yusei's place during the WRGP.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within the Odiaba District, Mina and TK are together as Mina faces none other than Sailor Charon and she prepares to transform against him.

Mina yells out, "What do you want Charon?!"

Sailor Charon responds, with a smile while displaying a black version of Tsuki's duel disk, "Simple. I want to duel with you."

TK asks, confused, "A duel?" TK asks, seriously, "Why would Mina-chan duel with you?"

Sailor Charon responds, "Do you really want me to answer that question?"

Mina responds, taking out an orange-yellow version Neo Domino City style duel disk, "I rather not."

TK says, concerned, "Mina-chan, wait…"

Mina replies, with a sly smile, "Don't worry, Takeru-kun. I can this wacky Sailor Scout."

Sailor Charon asks, "Wacky Sailor Scout?"

Mina retorts, "Any better way to describe you?"

Sailor Charon says, activating her duel disk, "You might regret those words." Mina attaches her duel disk to her left wrist, puts in a dueling deck, and activates her duel disk in which both duel disks shuffle the decks of each duelist while their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist. Soon after, Mina and Sailor Charon draw five cards from their decks as they prepare to duel.

"Game on!" Mina and Sailor Charon say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Mina: 4000

Sailor Charon: 4000

Sailor Charon says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn." Sailor Charon says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play one monster face-down." Sailor Charon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And I end my turn with a face-down."

Mina says, drawing a card, "Then I'll take my turn!" Mina says, with a grin while removing the top three cards from her deck, "I remove the top three cards of my deck in order to play my Toon Kingdom Field Spell!" Mina puts the card into the Field Spell slot of her duel disk and a huge cartoon pop-up book appears behind her in which it opens up to reveal a cartoon castle.

Sailor Charon asks, "Wait! You play a Toon deck?"

Mina says, with a grin, "Yep!"

Sailor Charon says, "Those cards are the cards of Maxamillion Pegasus himself. They must incredible rare!"

TK says, with a smile, "You know it and you are going to be on the bad end of those cards."

Mina says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And I start with my Toon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Toon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600), a cartoon version of Cyber Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode and Mina says, "Since you control monsters and I don't, this cutie pie can be special summoned!" Mina says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "And since that a special summon, I release my dragon to play Toon Dark Magician Girl!" Toon Cyber Dragon vanishes in a 'poof' of smoke and out of the smoke, Toon Dark Magician Girl (2000/1500), a skinny and cartoon version of Dark Magician Girl, appears on the field in attack mode in which Mina puts a card in her disk's spell/trap slots and she says, "But that's not all folks! I play Monster Reborn in order to revive my cute little dragon!" Just then Toon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600) reappears on the field with a spotlight on him and a cartoon smirk on its features. Mina says, "My dragon can't attack on the turn that it is summoned…" Toon Cyber Dragon lowers its head in shame and Mina says, with a grin, "But my sweetie magician girl isn't under the same condition and she can attack you directly!" Toon Dark Magician Girl leaps into the sky, fires a magical blast, and it heads for Sailor Charon.

Sailor Charon says, pushing a button on her disk's view screen, "Sorry, but my Defense Draw stops that attack." Sailor Charon's face-down card is revealed to be Defense Draw and an energy field negates Toon Dark Magical Girl's attack in which Sailor Charon says, drawing a card, "And I also get one new card."

Both Mina's toon monster start to make cartoon-like rants while Mina says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with a couple of face-downs."

Sailor Charon says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Charon says, "I reveal my face-down monster: Skelengel!" Sailor Charon's face-down card is revealed to be Skelengel (900/400) and Sailor Charon says, drawing one more card, "And with that, I can draw another card."

Patamon, who has been watching from high above, asks, curiously, "What is she up to?"

Sailor Charon says, with a grin, "And now, I release your two monsters in order to play Lava Golem on your side of the field!"

Mina asks, stunned, "What?" Just then Lava Golem (3000/2500) appears on Mina's side of the field in defense mode with Mina trapped in the cage while Lava Golem crushes both of her monsters and Mina asks, shocked, "What is this?"

Sailor Charon says, with a grin, "Just your new monster…through it causes one thousand points of damage to your life-point during every Standby Phase."

Mina says, sarcastically, "Great."

Sailor Charon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And more problems for you when I activate my Swords of Revealing Light and make you unable to attack for three turns." Multiple swords of light surround Mina's side of the field and Sailor Charon says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play my Chosen One spell card!" Sailor Charon takes three cards from her hand, puts them face-down on her disk, and she says, "Now, I choose one monster card and two non-monster cards from my deck, puts them randomly on my duel disk, and now, you choose one. If it is the monster, it gets played on the field and if it isn't, all three cards go the graveyard."

Mina says, pointing to one card, "I pick that one." The card is then revealed to be Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) which then appears on the field in defense mode.

Sailor Charon says, putting the other two cards into her disk's graveyard slot, "Too bad. Oh, well. I end my turn and that means that you lose five hundred life-points." Solar Flare Dragon unleashes a fireball that slams into Mina causing her to lose five hundred life-points.

Current Score:

Mina: 3500

Sailor Charon: 4000

Mina says, drawing a card, "My turn."

Sailor Charon says, "And now, my…your new Lava Golem costs you one grand in life-points." Mina yelps as lava melts down all around her as she loses another 1000 life-points.

TK asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Mina-chan?"

Mina responds, nervously, "I'm okay, sweetie…I think." Mina says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." Mina says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I play my Toon Cannon Soldier in attack mode!" Just then Toon Cannon Soldier (1400/1300), a goofy cartoon version of Cannon Soldier, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Charon says, with a grin, "You can't attack when you first play that monster and my Swords of Revealing Light make it hard even without that limitation."

Mina says, with a grin, "However, I use his ability and I release your Lava Golem to bash with five hundred points of damage." Toon Cannon Soldier then sucks Lava Golem into itself, in a cartoonish way, and fires a fireball into Sailor Charon causing her to grunt as she loses 500 life-points. Mina says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Shadow Toon! Thanks to this card, since my kingdom, which counts as 'Toon World', is on the field, I choose one of your monsters and you get slammed with its attack as damage!" Just then a 'cartoon ghoul' comes out of the shadow of Solar Flare Dragon and slams into Sailor Charon causing her to stumble back as she loses 1500 life-points.

TK says, with a grin, "Right back at you!"

Mina says, with a smirk, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Mina: 2500

Sailor Charon: 2000

Sailor Charon says, drawing a card, "Not bad." Sailor Charon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Pot of Greed. You know what that means, don't you? Two more cards for me." Sailor Charon draws two more cards, puts one card on her duel disk, and she says, "And then I play my Grand Tiki Elder in attack mode." Soon after, Grand Tiki Elder (1500/800) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Charon says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I release my Elder and my Solar Flare Dragon in order to special summon my Masked Beast Des Gardius!" Both monsters on Charon's fields and Masked Beast Des Gardius (3300/2500) appears on Sailor Charon's field in attack mode.

TK says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Sailor Charon says, "Despite your Field Spell making my monster unable to destroy your monster, you are still going to lose life-points. Attack!" The massive monster moves in to slash Toon Cannon Soldier with its claws.

Mina says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Wrong! I activate my Spirit Barrier!" One of Mina's face-down cards is the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and Mina says, with a grin, "Thanks to this baby, I won't get any battle damage as long as I have a monster on my field." Mina says, removing the top card from her deck, "And I'm going to have that monster thanks to my Toon Kingdom Field Spell since all I need to do is remove the top card of my deck and my guy is safe." Masked Beast Des Gardius slashes at Toon Cannon Soldier, but the toon monster easily bends itself out of the way like rubber and avoid the attack.

Sailor Charon says, with a nod, "Not bad. I end my turn by switching my Skelengel into defense mode." Sailor Charon's Skelengel then switches from attack mode to defense mode.

Mina says, drawing a card, "I draw." Mina looks at the card, pushes a button on her duel disk, and she says, "And now, I activate my Jar of Greed trap card." Mina's other face-down card is revealed to be the Jar of Greed trap card and Mina says, drawing a card, "I draw one card." Mina looks at the card, smirks, and she says, "Oh, well. I just won this duel."

Sailor Charon says, "That's being a little presumptuous, Sailor Venus."

Mina says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Not with my Mystical Space Typhoon and there goes your Swords of Revealing Light." A twister comes onto the field and the swords of light are destroyed and Mina says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I play my Comic Hand equip spell and I gain control of one of your monsters!" Just then a comical hand comes out of the book which grabs onto Masked Beast Des Gardius and drags him inside of the massive pop-up book in which Mina says, with a giggle, "And by the way, your monster becomes a toon too!" Out of the book, Masked Beast Des Gardius comes out, but now, it is a cartoon version of itself in which he is wearing a goofy cartoon mask now. Sailor Charon gives a 'weirded out' look and Mina says, with a smile, "By the way, it also means that my monster can attack you directly now." Sailor Charon gasps as Masked Beast Des Gardius, in its new toon form, leaps up, takes out a massive cartoon hammer, and bashes Sailor Charon with it causing her to be knocked to the ground and lose 3300 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Mina: 2500

Sailor Charon: 0

With the end of the duel, the Solid Vision 'images' fade away, Sailor Charon says, shaking her head, "Well, that was embarrassing." Sailor Charon takes a pack of Duel Monster cards in a see-through container from her sub-space pocket, throws it at Mina, and she says, "Catch." Mina catches the pack and she is surprised to see Loki, Lord of the Aesir (3300/3000) Synchro Monster card at the top of the cards in the see-through container.

Mina says, shocked, "Wait a minute! This is one of the three Aesir monsters!"

Sailor Charon says, with a smirk, "You got it." Mina was about to ask why she had, but then the Aesir Synchro Monster card starts to glow causing the Rune Eye of Brave, the member of Team Ragnarok that originally held Loki, to appear in Mina's left eye and she yelps as she is engulfed in a bright glow.

TK yells out, shocked, "Mina-chan!" TK is forced to close his eyes due to the intense light of the glow and when the glow stops, TK is able to open his eyes to find the Sailor Charon is gone, but a brand new Sailor Venus is in place of Mina!

Sailor Venus is now wearing modified Ancient Greek Thracian helmet in which there is an area in the back where her long blond hair is flowing out down to her kneecaps behind her back, the same red bow, but with orange-yellow gemstone implanted into the bow, is in the same place in her scalp as always, the helmet also has two white feathered wings coming out of the top of the helmet, Sailor Venus' lips are a lovely hot pink color with eyelashes longer and more seductive, her regular Sailor fuku is no more in which she is wearing an orange-yellow armored bikini top with an orange-yellow heart jewel in the center of the armored bikini, the heart jewel has eight white wings attached to the heart jewel with two arrows crossed another heart shaped jewel in the center along with an image of Loki, Lord of the Aesir and Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon in the center of the heart jewel, she has golden armored shoulder pads with orange-yellow hearts imprinted on them with orange-yellow colored armor/armor gantlets that covers all of her arms expect for her fingers, which are a sparkling orange-yellow color, Sailor Venus also has an orange-yellow armored skirt that goes up to her navel and down to one-half of her thighs, leaving plenty of mid-drift, she has pink armored kneepads on her knees, and she is wearing orange-yellow armored high-heeled boots that goes up to just below the armored kneepads with five inch stiletto heels. Attached to her back are eight huge and fluffy white wings and there are pink versions of Rikku's daggers from her Thief Dressphere attached to the sides of her skirt with orange-yellow version of Pink Megaforce Ranger's Phoenix Shot attached to the rear of her skirt.

TK asks the new Sailor Venus, "Mina, you…you are a Valkyrie Sailor Scout?"

Sailor Venus says, looking over herself, "It looks so. It looks like this card upgraded my power."

TK says, "Well, it does make sense. Valkyries are the warrior goddess of the Aesir and now, you have one of the three Aesir Duel Monsters in your hands."

Sailor Venus, looking over her new Valkyrie form, says, "Good point, Takeru-kun." As Sailor Venus looks over herself, she couldn't help to enjoy herself and she asks TK, with a sly smile, "So, what do you think?"

TK, blushing at the 'sexy look' that Sailor Venus's new Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, responds, "You look great, Mina-chan."

Sailor Venus responds, seductively, "Really, Takeru-kun?" Sailor Venus then seductive goes over and embraces TK in which she kisses him on the lips causing TK's eyes to widen, but he then feels immense pleasure and excitement from the kiss since Sailor Venus' lips taste like the sweetest candy that he had ever tasted in which he couldn't help himself to return the kiss with the same intensity and passion while Sailor Venus wraps her armored arms and hands around TK with him doing the same around the exposed area of her waist. As they continue to passionately kiss each other, breaking only to get air into their lungs, they can't help to gain ideas and these 'ideas' along with the pleasure from the kiss cause them to become more and more aroused. On the meanwhile, Sailor Charon is watching with great interest and a sly smirk on her lips.

Sailor Charon says, with a sly smile, "Loki might be one of the Aesir, but he isn't the Norse deity of chaos and mischief for nothing." As Sailor Charon looks on with great interest, Sailor Venus' brand new Aesir Synchro Monster card, Loki, glows with Venus' sub-space while one of Venus' eyes glows with the Rune Eye of Brave, the owner of Loki before Venus.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District, we are inside of the apartment home of Darien Shields AKA Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymon, the boyfriend and future husband to Sailor Senshi and Princess of the Moon, we find Serena inside of the bathroom looking at herself in the mirror as she remembered when she lost control the Nils Labs.

Serena says, solemnly, "How could I let my anger and pain get the better of me? I don't understand why I did that."

Just then a female voice eerie similar to Serena's voice calls out in her mind, **"Don't give me that! You know exactly why you did that!"**

Serena asks, stunned, "Who's there?"

Serena looks around, finds no one, and the female voice that sounds like Serena's voice only darker responds, **"You wanted to make those pieces of scum pay for all of the innocent players that they helped that wretched former father of yours murder! You were angry and mad that all of the orange and red players just got a slap on the wrist for all of the horrible things that they done including murdering other players, endangering the survivors, and taking the last thing that those players had before Kayaba stripped them of everything else by trapping them in that prison called Sword Art Online: Their lives! You were angry! You were mad! They deserved to be punished! They should have been punished! At least, they should have been thrown in the deepest and darkest prison and throw the key way to let them rot! But in reality…They should had their heads chopped off! They deserved death for taking those lives!"**

Serena gasps and she says, "No! I don't want that!"

The female voice that sounds like a darker version of Serena's voice replies, **"You say that, but deep down…That's the way that you feel!"**

Serena says, shaking her head in disbelief, "No, that's not true!"

The female voice responds, **"That's not true? Trust me, it is true. How can I know? Simple…I am the person that you see in the mirror."** Serena then looks at the mirror and gasps to see her image change in which there is a black upside down crescent moon and sinister golden eyes instead of her blue ones. Just then the whole bathroom fades away into a 'black space' and Serena looks around with a confused and scared look on her face.

Serena asks, "What's going on? Where am I?"

The dark version of her voice responds, "Where you and I can have a little 'chat'?" Serena then looks towards the source of the voice to see another version of herself with the same golden hair in two pigtails with the same exact buns, however, there is a black upside down crescent moon sigil on her forehead, sinister golden eyes instead of blue eyes, sparkling dark pink lips, and wearing what looks like black mainly see-through version of her dress as Princess Serenity with a dark silver bikini top and throng under the dress in which it is shown that she has a gorgeous feminine body similar to Tsunade's body including certain 'assets'.

Serena asks, shocked, "Who are you?"

The dark version of Serena responds, with the same darker version of Serena's voice, "Come on, Serena, you aren't THAT much of a Meatball Head. You know who I am! I'm you."

Serena asks, stunned, "Me?"

The dark version of Serena replies, with a dark seductive smile, "Bingo, Serena. I'm the embodiment of your Black Moon blood…and your darkness." Serena's eyes widen and the dark version of Serena says, with a dark seductive smile, "However, if you wish to call me something, call me Hecate, after the Greek Moon Goddess."

Serena tells her dark counterpart, "Who is also involved in death since ghosts and necromancy are part of her 'calling'."

Serena's 'dark half', Hecate, responds, "Details, details." Hecate tells Serena, with a dark seductive smile, "Now, like I told you before Serena, you keep denying what you feel inside Serena."

Serena says, shaking her head, "No, you're wrong!"

Hecate responds, "Am I?" Before Serena knows it, Hecate is right in front of her and entrapped her in a bear hug.

Serena yells out, trying to struggle out of Hecate's grip, "Hey! Let me go!"

Hecate tells Serena, with a dark sly smile, "Don't be such a baby, Serena. I'm just here to show you the truth." Soon after, the black crescent moon on Hecate's forehead turns into a strange 'third eye' similar to the one that Diamond of the Negamoon had appears and when Serena looks at it, her eyes go blank and she stops struggling.

Serena thinks, her thoughts becoming hazy, _"Can't move…what's happening…?"_

Hecate tells Serena, "What's happening is the truth Serena and that's all." Just then images of her experiences in SAO flash right before her eyes and the pain and agony that she felt for those long two years come flowing back and Hecate says, with a dark serious tone, "Look! Look and remember, Serena! The pain! The misery! Just for his stupid ambition he stole away over two years of your life! And not just your life, Serena! He stole the lives of ten thousand people including Kazuto, Asuna, and so many others! With four thousand of those people are dead and most of them were innocent! They didn't do anything to fucking deserve this fate! He did this for his own self-interest and he stole everything from you and all of them!"

Serena says, weakly, "Stop…"

Hecate says, continuing her rate while ignoring Serena, "Every single day, you had to struggle to survive and try to keep everyone else, but you were only one person! One person without your powers in which you could only access after two years! Over those two years, people died with more and more death! You should know since you saw a lot of that death! Dead because of 'that man's' own self-interest! And for what? To create his stupid world? To force Suguha to awaken her powers as Sailor Celestial? To make her, your sister in your past life, relive the pain and agony of his betrayal of her in the Silver Millennium! To see our 'royal mother's' dead corpse and feel those horrible emotions again?! And it isn't just him! It is those that helped his wretched tools murder those people! Monsters like those in the Titan's Hand! And especially those in Laughing Coffin!"

Serena says, as tears come from her blank eyes, "No…No more…"

Hecate responds, "What happened with Suguha shows the darkness within her heart and it was implanted by 'him'! You know darn well if you don't want anymore, you know what will have to do! What right does he get a new life when so many others had their ended so soon and they couldn't even say goodbye to the people that they loved most! And remember, it wasn't just Kayaba that murdered them! Remember, those sickos had a hand in it! And what did they get for it?! A slap on the wrist! What justice is that?! Tell me, Meatball Head, what justice is that?"

Serena says, her face running with tears, "It isn't! It isn't! They don't…They never deserved such a fate! I trusted him! I loved him like a second father! He was my father as Moon Princess! How could he?! How could he?! It isn't fair to them! They were people! People that loved games and SAO was supposed to be a dream! A new frontier! And he turned into a living nightmare for over two years! For two years, I never saw my friends, my family, and the man that I loved! Only Kirito, Asuna, and the others kept me sane!"

Hecate tells Serena, "I know how you feel, Serena. I know damn well how you feel. Join with me. Hear the voices of the fallen of SAO. Avenge them! Give them justice."

Serena responds, emotionlessly, "Yes…Justice…" Hecate then kisses Serena on the lips and 'dark images' form in front of her eyes: She is in a dark version of her Valkyrie Sailor Moon form and ruthlessly beating Heathcliff before putting her hands on his neck and choking him to death, but instead of being disgusted by it, a welling of dark pleasure starts to form as this image of herself in this 'darkened form' of Valkyrie Sailor Moon slowly takes the life away from Heathcliff's eyes. However, she is 'snapped' back to reality in the bathroom as Darien enters the bathroom in which he sees Serena staring at the mirror strangely.

Darien asks, "Serena?" Serena regains her focus and she looks at Darien causing him to ask, concerned, "Are you all right, Serena?"

Serena responds, with a nod, "I'm okay, Darien-kun." Serena walks out of the bathroom and Darien gently hugs her.

Darien tells Serena, "Whatever is happening to you, we will overcome it. The scars from SAO come from two years' worth of wounds and you were betrayed by a man that was your father in one lifetime as well as you loved as a second father in this lifetime. Any weaker person would have let it drive them to insanity and vengeance, Meatball Head." Serena smiles as she gently nuzzles him, but Darien can't help to fear for his beloved princess knowing that the darkness within her heart is so strong and could overwhelm her in her current 'condition'. Later on into the evening, Darien and Serena are in a deep sleep and Serena is giving light moan as her golden crescent moon sigil and Hecate's black crescent moon sigil appear on her forehead in which a dark smile graces her lips.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Tokyo, Akihabara District**_

Inside of the Akihabara District, also known as Akiba for short, the silver-blue haired version of Serena/Sailor Moon is facing down exact duplicates of Alexis Rhodes, down to her Obelisk Blue uniform and being 18 years of age during her last year in Duel Academy Island, and there are two other females in similar female Obelisk Blue uniforms as well.

The first female is 18 years old with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes.

The second female is also 18 years old with black hair tied in a ponytail that's shaped like upside down fin with two fin-like strands going towards the left and the two more towards the right and brown eyes.

However, unlike the Alexis that we know, this version of her is wielding a duel disk like the Obelisk Force member that our heroes and heroines confronted and the other two females are wielding the same kind of duel disk.

The alternate version of Alexis tells silver-blue haired version of Serena/Sailor Moon, "Just stop this, Serene."

The silver-blue haired version of Serena/Sailor Moon responds, "You know me better than that Asuka."

The brown haired female yells out, "You think that we love doing this Serene?"

The silver-blue haired version of our Moon Princess responds, "Your actions in the XYZ Dimension say otherwise Junko."

The black haired female replies, "That wasn't us, Serene-chan!"

The alternate version of Alexis Rhodes says, "We don't like it as much as we do, but the Professor brought us so much to stabilize our world. He brought order to chaos, Serene."

The silver-blue haired version of Serena, Serene, says, "You mean tyranny, Asuka. And that's why I and those like me have fought so long against him. We were once honorable duel warriors and now, we are nothing more than brutes and savages that terrorize the Multiverse!"

The black haired female says, annoyed, "Hey, I'm no 'brute', Serene-chan!"

The brown haired female says, "Hey, Serene. We can see what you are saying, but there is nothing that you can do. The Professor's will is absolute! His power is absolute!"

Serene responds, "No one is immortal and no one is invincible, Junko."

The alternate version of Alexis, Asuka, tells Serene, "Are you mad? As strong as you are, you can't beat the Professor and the majority of Academia supports him! They believe in his mission!"

Serene retorts, "Here in Standard, I've managed to gain new power and soon, I'll be more than strong enough to beat him and free all worlds from his tyranny, Asuka."

The brown haired female, Junko, yells out, stunned, "You are insane!"

Serene shouts out, strongly, "Like fighting for the Professor is! And I'm not going to allow him to get Standard's version of myself and Sailor Celestial! In the name of the moon, I will stop him!"

Junko shouts out, sternly, "Not if we stop you first, Serene!"

Asuka says, "I'm sorry, Serene. But we have to stop you before you kill yourself. Our world needs our Sailor Moon." The three females activate their duel disks, which display blue bordered sword-like 'energy blades', and Serena displays her own silver version of Obelisk Force member's duel disk creating a silver version of said 'energy blade'.

Just then a male voice shouts out, "I don't think so!" Soon after, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sailor Celestial then land in-between Serene and the three other females.

Serene thinks in her mind, stunned at seeing Sailor Celestial, _"Sis?!"_ Serene shakes her head and she thinks, _"No, it is the Sailor Celestial of Standard."_

The black haired female asks, seeing Naruto, "Menma-san?"

Naruto asks, confused, "Excuse me?"

Junko tells the black haired female, "That's not Menma, Momoe! Menma-san has spiky black hair not spiky blond hair!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Why does that seem oddly familiar to me?"_

Hinata asks, looking at Serene and with a surprised voice, "Serena?"

Sakura says, looking at Serene, "That's not Serena, Hinata." Asuka gives a light growl in which she pushes her duel disk's touch screen and the other two females do the same in which all three of them vanish through some kind of teleportation effect.

Hinata says, amazed, "They're gone."

Sakura says, "Some kind of teleportation."

Serene says, "It is a called a Temporal Transporter. It is a device that allows one to cross space and time into other universes and dimensions."

When everyone looks at her, Sailor Celestial asks, "Wait! Are you…?"

Serene says, "My name is Serene. I'm another version of your sister from what is known as the Fusion Dimension." There are gasp and Serene, starting to breathe heavily and her face getting flush, says, "Now…I have to go…you have to stay….with the others…now that the others know where you are…they are after…" Serene then faints and collapses in which Naruto takes her into his arms.

Sakura puts her hand on her forehead and she says, "She's burning up."

Hinata asks, confused, "Those girls had the same duel disks as her right? So, why were they preparing to fight her?"

Naruto says, "No idea Hinata-chan."

Sailor Celestial says, "Well, we have got to get her to safety."

Naruto says, "I think that Ryu-sensei's home village would be a good place despite all that's happened."

Sakura says, "Yeah, it is a good idea."

Hinata says, nodding her head, "I agree with you and Sakura, Naruto-kun." Sailor Celestial nods her head in agreement with the three ninja and all of them assembled together in which they vanish in a flash of lightning not knowing that they were being watched.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Inside of the Hayabusa Village, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sailor Celestial, Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, Ryu, and Momiji are inside one of the buildings to find a sleeping Serene on a Japanese mattress bed.

Ryu says, displaying a broach similar to Sailor Moon's Eternal Tier broach, but it has a silver-blue crescent moon instead of golden one with a vortex similar to one when someone plays a Polymerization or similar style 'Fusion' card, "She is an alternate version of Sailor Moon. I can sense similar energy from this broach as Sailor Moon's broach including the energy of an Imperium Silver Crystal."

Minato says, "That means that she is a version of Sailor Celestial's sister."

Sakura says, "From what we know, she is from that 'Fusion Dimension'."

Kushina says, "But what I don't get if those other girls are from the same world as hers, why would they battle her? Aren't they on the same side? It is really confusion you know."

Minato says, "They may be from the same 'world', but it doesn't mean that they are on the same side, Kushina-chan."

Hinata says, "Something tells me that this version of Serena doesn't like what's happening in her world."

Sakura says, "Based on what we heard, but we can't take it at 'face value', Hinata. It could be a trick."

Tsunade says, "She could be an agent from that world and there is also something that I'm confused about."

Kushina asks, "You mean when one of those girls called Naruto 'Menma'?"

Hinata asks, "Isn't that the name of the version of Naruto from that 'Genjutsu World' from that movie based on our world? Isn't it called…Road to Ninja?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's the one, Hinata. It takes place when Obito put Naruto and Sakura under a form of the **Infinite Tsukuyomi** known as the 'Limited Tsukuyomi' because he had only seven of the nine Biju to use and he used a crystal ball. It created an 'alternate world' based on Naruto's wish for parents and Sakura's 'wish' at the time to be without parents and they went into a 'mirror world' where everyone's personalities were flip-flopped."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Yeah, it really amazed. I couldn't image the Teme as a 'playboy', believe it."

Sakura says, "Oh, Ino-Pig as a shy wallflower like Hinata was." Sakura tells Hinata, "No insult, Hinata."

Hinata responds, "None taken, Sakura."

Minato says, "I've got a bad feeling that 'Genjutsu World' may not be just an illusion in the multiverse sense."

Tsunade asks, "Wait! Are you saying that a real-life version of that 'illusion world' could be out there and it is aligned with that 'other dimension'?"

Ryu says, "Take away the impossible and what seems improbable could be possible."

Momiji asks, "So, are you saying that there could be alternate versions of Naruto's world that could be linked to those other dimensions?"

Ryu says, with a nod, "Maybe, Momiji. And they could be as risk with this 'Dimensional War' as our own."

Sakura says, "And what we also know is that they seem to have a great interest in Sailor Celestial."

Minato says, looking at her, "And they may have some of her counterparts."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"So, they are after me and the other versions of me from these 'other worlds'? Wait! Could it be possible?"_ However, just then, there is a glow coming from Naruto's pocket and Serene's duel disk.

Kushina asks, "What's that?" Naruto takes out his dueling deck from his pocket and takes out his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card which is glowing while Sailor Celestial goes over to Serene's duel disk, where there is also a glowing, but then her crystal pendulum glows with the Extra Deck slot of the duel disk opening up causing a Fusion Monster card to come out.

Hinata says, "Celestial, be careful." Sailor Celestial takes the Fusion Monster card, looks at the name of 'Starve Venom Fusion Dragon', and both Naruto and Sailor Celestial yell out in pain as their minds are bombarded by images including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, the Signer and Duel Dragons, the Egyptian God cards, and more in which they are overwhelm causing both Naruto and Sailor Celestial to collapse to the floor in heaps.

Hinata says, horrified, "Naruto-kun!"

Kushina says, shocked, "Sochi!"

Sailor Celestial drops the Fusion Monster card to the ground, Ryu sees the name, and he says, "Get the two of them out of here! This is the last of the Dimensional Dragons! They are reacting since they wield the power of one too!"

Minato tells Kushina, "Kushina-chan!" Kushina immediately puts Naruto into her arms while Sakura puts Sailor Celestial on one of her shoulders.

Sakura tells Hinata, "Help me, Hinata. She isn't light especially with this armor."

Sailor Celestial moans out, weakly, "I heard that pinky…" Hinata helps Sakura by putting Sailor Celestial's free arm around her shoulders in which they carry her out of the room with Kushina carrying Naruto out as well while Ryu carefully returns the Fusion Monster card to Serene's duel disk.

Momiji says, "The final Dimensional Dragon…"

Ryu says, "All four dragons are now in this world."

Tsunade says, "For good or bad is left to be seen."

Ryu says, "I had better call the Kirigaya residence. Most likely, Celestial has told her brother about her going out on patrol, but there is also a chance that she might have not. Either way, I believe that it is for the best." Ryu then heads off to contact Kazuto through some form of communication while the others look at the unconscious Serene and her duel disk having tons of questions and very few to no answers at all for them.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Tokyo**_

Somewhere, within Tokyo's 'red-light district', we are looking at a table containing two pairs of strange XYZ Number cards.

The first pair contains of one known as Number 96: Dark Mist (100/1000), a Rank Two XYZ Monster with a picture of a black fiendish monster on it, and the other is Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon (2400/2000), a large dark blue dragon with the number '91' in violet on its head and it is a Rank Four XYZ Monster.

The second pair of strange XYZ Monster cards is the first one being Number 87: Queen of the Night (3200/2800), a Rank Eight XYZ Monster with a picture of a lovely violet haired female monster coming out of a flower, and the other is Number 103: Ragnazero (2400/1200), a Rank Four XYZ Monster card with a picture of a female monster with blade seemly made of ice coming out of her backside and wielding two duel-bladed lance with the blades that are ice-blue/white in color.

As we look away from the strange cards, giving off an ominous 'dark glow', there is Davis and Kari are together in which Davis has only a pair of pants on him showing off his excellently male muscular chest and waist.

Kari, on the hand, is wearing a tight fitting pink and white top that ends just a few inches past her chest, a pair of pink fingerless like the pair that she used to wear when she became part of the second team of Digidestined from Odiaba AKA the younger Digidestined, a pink throng, white stocking that cover up to the bottom half of her thighs, and there is a golden collar around her neck.

Davis has Kari tackled against a wall, their bodies molding together, and the two of them locked in a deep passionate and intense wet kiss in which they only break off to get air into their lungs before they continue their intense wet kiss in which we can see in backhand portion of Davis' hands there are two numbers: The number 91 on his left backhand and the number 96 on his right backhand. Just then the number 87 appears Kari's waist while the number 103 appears on her right cheek. Their Marks of the Dragons are trying to suppress these 'numbers', but the 'numbers' seem to keep the power of the Crimson Dragon, somehow, at bay.

When they release from the kiss, Davis asks Kari, lustfully and loving tone, "Did you do as I asked?"

Kari responds, with loving and submissive tone, "Yes…Master Dai-kun."

Davis tells Kari, loving tone, "That's my girl." Davis and Kari then continue with their intense passionate kissing and both Davis and Kari experience images of their past life in the Solaris Kingdom with heir to the Solaris kingdom throne and the Earth Princess with the two of them in love and both of them being equal in their relationship and other things, but there were times when Davis was the leader and Kari was the follower. However, the images change in which Davis is like an ancient Egyptian Prince/Pharaoh and Kari is dressed like a palace girl in which Kari attends to Davis' every 'need' and similar images follow with Davis like one of the Emperors of ancient China and Kari is one of his concubines, but they are snapped back to reality when they hear grunts and sensual 'meowing'.

They break from their kiss and Kari says, with a giggle, "Veemon and Gatomon are having a good time."

Davis responds, lovingly, "Let's not interrupt them." Davis and Kari start yet another sensual kiss while their bodies mold against each other and both of them become aroused by feeling of each other's skin touching.

 _ **July 25, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Back inside of Hayabusa Village, we are inside of another room with Naruto and Suguha sleeping in mattresses and under blankets and the two of them are sleeping peacefully, but what isn't known or can be seen is that Naruto's body is giving off very powerful pheromones that causes Suguha to moan lightly in her sleep. Within Naruto's mindscape, Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox, is giving off a sly smirk from within his section of Naruto's mind.

Kurama says, slyly and with a pervert grin on his lips, _**"It seems like someone was playing a naughty trick on everyone. Those strange bugs had some kind of DNA within them including DNA that usually creates pheromones to 'stimulate' male hormones, but I can be make it that the kit gives off pheromones that react to the opposite gender. It will increase females'**_ _ **progesterone and estrogen as well as other female hormones related to mating. Kit is going to be an Adonis and lust and love deity to all lovely women. I might turned somewhat into a pervert, but if it helps him get laid, it is a price that I'm willing to take."**_ As Kurama continues to have Naruto send out powerful pheromones, they spread all over the village effecting plenty of the females, minus Naruto's mother, Kushina, since she is related to him. Right now, she and Minato are sleeping with Naruko, who has woken up some time ago and is going through an 'identity crisis', but the pheromones that Kurama is making Naruto give off is having an 'effect' on Naruko causing her frame of mind to become more feminine and gain 'desire' for a male. On the meanwhile, plenty of the females throughout the village are getting aroused and getting 'suggestive ideas' between them and Naruto especially Hinata and Sakura.

With Hinata, she moans out, lightly, "Ooh, Naruto-kun…"

With the sleeping Sakura, she moans out, "Naruto-kun…silly baka…I'm yours now…" Returning to Naruto and Suguha, the two of them are sleeping, but even Suguha is breathing heavily and her face is flush as she is sleeping since she, too, is being effected by the pheromones. However, the sliding door into the room opens and Tsunade, wearing her clothing, but she is barefoot and her eyes are blank as if in a trance, walks into the room and towards Naruto, who seemly goes into a sitting position, but her eyes open to reveal the same red slit-like eyes when he is under the influence of Kurama's chakra.

Just then Kurama's voice comes from Naruto's mouth, _**"Well, if it isn't the so-called granddaughter of the First Hokage and Mito Uzumaki. You spent much of the kit's life drinking your life away while the kit suffered and Kushina and the Fourth Hokage entrusted you and the perverted toad with his well-being as his godparents. You shamed your Uzumaki blood by leaving the kit all alone to suffer by the stupidity of the First Hokage's village. Mito and your grandfather would be ashamed of you. Well, you are going to give what you owe the kit in spades."**_ As we leave the room, Tsunade, completely entranced, walks towards the currently Kurama-controlled Naruto.

 _ **July 26, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Naruto is slowly waking up and his vision is hazy as he tries to figure out what happened to him.

Naruto says, "Can anyone get the license number of that Biju that slammed into me? It felt like I got stepped on by Kurama, believe it."

Kurama's voice rings out, slyly, _**"Kit, if I stepped on you, you would be dead and you know it!"**_ Naruto shakes his head and when he is able to focus his vision, Naruto blinks as he finds himself in what looks like a grand palace bedroom and he is in a massive bed that can fit dozens of people, which shouldn't be possible, where he finds Sakura, Hinata, Suguha, Yugito, the revived former Jinchuirki of the Two-Tailed Biju, Fu, the revived former Jinchuirki of the Seven-Tails, and Tsunade in which all of them are wearing different colored bikinis with Sakura's being pink, Hinata's being Egyptian Blue, Suguha's is white, Yugito's is violet, Fu's is mint green, and Tsunade's bikini is a dark leaf green.

Sakura, Hinata, and Tsunade stir, look at Naruto, and they say in unison, seductively, "Good morning, Naruto-kun." Naruto doesn't say a thing, then does a cartoon 'double take', and his jaw drops as he gains a flabbergasted look on his face.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Naruto screams out as in the background, Kurama gives a perverted grin and sly giggle at the scene before him.

 **End of Chapter 20**

Well, we have come to the end of another chapter, folks! You must be wonder what the heck the deal is with that chapter, right? Actually, it is supposed to be a parody/comedy/romance chapter. Basically, it is supposed to be mainly full of 'nonsense' with plenty of developing plot to make sure that the story as a whole continues on. Anyway, from what you saw in this chapter, this story is going to be a Naruto/harem story. However, you are going to have to guess on how big that harem is going to be, everyone. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	21. Rain and Stars

Welcome back, everyone! The last chapter was more of a humor and parody chapter which seems to be mainly 'nonsenses', but it is also to develop the 'bonds' between the male and female characters of the story through there might be more than one female going to a single male if you know what I mean folks. However, this chapter is back to just plain business and I mean serious business, everyone. Once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 21: Rain and Stars**

 _ **July 26, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Inside of the Hayabusa Village, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Shion, Darien, Juuban based Sailor Scouts, including Molly and Rini, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, all of those that came from the Elemental Countries, and our former Signers are all assembled with Ryu, Momiji, and Ryu's father, Joe Hayabusa, are looking down at the still sleeping form of Serene, Serena's/Sailor Moon's Fusion Dimension counterpart.

Joe tells Serena, "You shouldn't get too close. Since you can harness the Dimensional Dragons, you should be careful."

Serena responds, "I will, Joe-dono."

Ken tells Davis, "Since you were able use Pendulum Summoning before, maybe you should be careful just in case."

Davis tells Ken, with a smile, "I'll be fine, Ken."

TK tells Davis, "Ken has a point, Davis. Remember, you are the 'Star Dragon King' and you are able to use all of the Signer and Duel Dragons, not just one that Yusei used as a Signer."

Gatomon says, "Remember, the Signers' partners are dragons in which their power comes from the CRIMSON DRAGON and these are the DIMENSIONAL DRAGONS, Davis."

Yusei says, "Your friend has a point. These Dimensional Dragons may rival the Crimson Dragon in power. We aren't sure what would happen if their powers clash. Remember, what happened with Serena and her Synchro Dimension counterpart. When Odd-Eyes and Clear Wing clashed, their 'primal power' overwhelmed her.

Serena gives a concerned look and Trista says, "True, Yusei. However, you have to admit that the shadow energies of Duel Dragon counterpart of Ancient Fairy Dragon, Ancient Pixie Dragon, and when Ancient Fairy assist her new Signer, she managed to restrain the 'primal power' back."

Amara says, "Doesn't mean that Ancient Fairy can't do it again even though we have nearly all of the Signers with us."

Trista says, "While the Crimson Dragon is indeed stronger than it was in the ancient battles of five to ten grand past, as it is shown with there are now half-dozen Marks of the Dragon instead of just five with the fact that young Leo awoke the 'lost Signer Dragon', Life Stream Dragon, who was chosen by the Crimson Dragon to replace Black Winged Dragon after that deadly battle with Red Nova eons past, but these Dimensional Dragons might live up to their names in which they seem to have a 'primal power' that comes from the vast multiverse not just this universe."

Mina says, "Well, we now know the final Dimensional Dragon."

Ami says, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. All four of these cards represent cards that are connected to the Extra Deck: Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, and now, Pendulum."

Lita says, "XYZ was just added over a year ago and now, we have these Pendulum Summoning method out there."

Matt says, "Yeah. And once the world finds out about it, they are going to want it. Right now, only Davis, Serena, Suguha, and Naruto harnessed the power of Pendulum Summoning and it is very powerful."

Izzy says, with a nod, "I agree. I mean, it could be used for the other three methods of summoning. If you had a fusion summon that required monsters on the field, if you had the right cards, you can use Pendulum Summon to bring out the monsters and use the Fusion Summoning."

Raye says, "Just like Meatball Head did with her Blue-Eyes."

Serena rubs her head nervously and Cody says, "Not to mention Synchro and XYZ which require certain monsters to be out there and with Pendulum Summon, if you use the cards right, you can bring out those monsters and then use the other two methods to bring out your Synchro or XYZ monsters. Pendulum is that powerful because it can support the other three methods of summoning monsters from the Extra Deck and let's not forget that Pendulum Monsters, depending on the situation, aren't send to the graveyard when they are destroyed on the field, they are sent into the Extra Deck and you can use Pendulum Summoning to bring them back as long as the Pendulum Scale is right."

Jack says, "No joke. This can truly revolutionize the game itself."

Crow says, with a smile, "Not to mention with what we are working on."

Leo asks, "You mean the Real Solid Vision system? Is it ready?"

Yusei says, shaking his head, "We just got a prototype reading for testing."

Jack says, with a smile, "If it works, our new 'Action Duel' concept can really take off. This might take the game of Duel Monsters to a whole new level."

Leo asks, amazed, "Really?"

Luna says, with a smile, "They still need to work out the Real Solid Vision system, Leo."

Akiza says, "It is just amazing that this system came from…"

Akiza's eyes widen, she puts her hands over her mouth, and Serena says, with a sigh, "It's okay, Akiza…"

Asuna tells Serena, "He made his choice, Serena-chan. You can't keep kicking yourself because of him."

Suguha sighs and she tells Asuna, "It isn't that easy, Asuna. Remember, Kayaba did to her what he did to me in the Silver Millennium."

Kotone says, "Aincrad…the Silver Millennium version and SAO were supposed to be dreams to a wonderful future, but instead, they became horrible nightmares."

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's right. Even after one thousand and despite just remember them months ago…the images are still there…as if they happened yesterday…I trusted him…and he took everything from me…his actions destroyed everything that I cherished…cost me the family that I loved…and nearly did it again in this life…not even the lives of family mean anything to that sicko…that fiend…" The ground around them starts to rumble as Suguha starts to glow with her twin sigils appear on her forehead as powerful black and rainbow aura starts to surround her body with a sinister glow coming out of her pupils.

Yolei says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Kazuto says, nervously, "Whoa, Sugu!"

Serena tells Suguha, concerned, "Please, Suguha, don't let you anger get the better of you like it did me!"

Naruto tells Suguha, "Yeah! Listen to your bro and sis, Suguha!" Suguha takes a deep breath, calms down, and her dangerous aura fades away along with the glow from her pupils.

There are plenty of sighs of relief and Leo tells Kazuto, nervously, "Your sister is scary, Kazuto."

Suguha says, annoyed, "I heard that."

Leo yelps in fear and Mimi says, "It must be really tough on you, Suguha."

Suguha responds, solemnly, "Tell me about Mimi."

Ken thinks in his mind, looking at Serena and Suguha, _"Serena and Suguha have a similar problem controlling their 'inner darkness' and Serena did the same thing to XaXa like what Suguha did to Camula. Out of the Sailor Scouts, they are the strongest ever and if they lose control especially with all that power inside of them…I just don't want to think about it."_

Matt says, changing subjects, "Anyway, speaking of siblings…" Matt looks at TK and he yells out, "Where were you last night? I heard from mom that you went out with Mina and didn't get home!"

Mina and TK give nervous looks and TK responds, nervously, "Actually, I don't remember…"

Yolei asks, confused, "You don't remember?"

Mina says, nervously, "You see, we don't remember anything that happened after I beat Sailor Charon in a duel and she gave me one of the three Aesir Synchro Monster cards…"

There are shocked looks and Trista asks, "You fought my sister?"

Jack asks, "And you have one of the Aesir cards?!"

Mina says, displays Loki, Lord of the Aesir (3300/3000) Synchro Monster card, "Yep! Right here!"

Crow yells out, "That's Loki! I know that card anywhere!"

Jack asks, "Wait! Where did Sailor Charon get that?"

Amara says, "That's a good question."

Raye says, "Now, we need an answer."

Mina then shows her Rune Eye and she says, with a smile, "And it is mine now."

There are multiple gasps and Leo says, "Whoa! You have that Rune Eye thing that those Ragnarok guys had with these cards!"

Jack says, "And that means that Loki has chosen you to wield its power."

Mina says, with a grin, "Yep!"

Raye says, plainly, "We're in trouble."

Mina yells out, annoyed, "Hey!" Mina says, annoyed, "I can tell you that I can handle this card as much as I can handle my new Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers!"

There are stunned looks and Shion asks, "You are a Valkyrie Sailor Scout?"

Mina says, with a grin, "That's right, Shion! I'm the first Sailor Scout outside of Sailor Moon and you 'new girls' to gain Valkyrie Sailor Scouts power."

Raye says, stunned, "I can't believe this."

Mina says, with a grin, "As Naruto would say: Believe it!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "That's what I would say if I were Mina right now."

Sakura gives a sigh at this and Darien asks Trista, "What was your sister doing with that card?"

Trista replies, "That's a very valid question, but one I don't have an answer to."

Yusei says, "Since Mina has the power of Rune Eye that Brave had, it is safe to say that Loki has chosen her to wield its power."

Ino says, confused, "I still don't get on how playing cards can have such powers."

Sakura tells Ino, "You are surprised by this how, Ino-Pig? We come from a world where we can seal skyscrapers into small scrolls of paper and you can't believe that 'divine power' can't be sealed in a card?"

Ino glares at Sakura, annoyed, in which Cody asks TK, "And you don't remember what happened after that?"

TK blushes from the memory of the share kiss between him and Sailor Venus, in her new Valkyrie form, and he says, "Not really. What happened after that is a blank in my mind and I only remember waking up the next day." TK hides another blush as he thinks in his mind, _"With Mina-chan and I share the same bed."_

Trista says, with a smile, "Actually, this isn't surprising to me."

Mina and TK look at Trista in surprise and Hotaru asks, curiously, "Why Trista-mama?"

Trista responds, "Remember, Loki is the Norse deity of mischief and chaos after all. It isn't above him to cause his 'owner' mischief by using his power to make his 'owner' do…embarrassing things."

Lita asks, curiously, "Really?"

Leo asks, "What if it happened to Brave?"

Trista responds, shaking her head, "Not really. Brave got Loki to 'behave' and he did that by out tricking one of the greatest tricksters."

There are plenty of surprised looks and Leo asks, amazed, "Really?"

Trista nods her head and Crow says, with a grin, "Not surprising to me. Even though we knew him for a while, Brave is quite the trickster."

Trista tells Mina, "Anyway, Mina-chan, despite Loki choosing you and the Aesir are meant to protect mankind as much as the Signer Dragons, it doesn't mean that they don't have minds of their own."

Mina says, "Right."

Jack says, "Now, back to the problem in front of us."

Everyone then looks at Serene and Hotaru asks, "So, what do we do?"

Akiza says, "She may contain answers to this whole situation."

Amara says, with a nod, "Akiza has a point. She may have an idea on what's going with this whole 'Dimensional War' that's happening."

Kazuto says, "That's highly likely."

Shion says, "I agree."

Keiko asks, "So, what do we do?"

Davis says, with a shrug, "What can we do Keiko? We've for her to get up."

Minato asks, "Do we know what happened to her?"

Sakura says, "She suffered from massive exhaustion. She has been through a ringer."

Hinata says, "Most likely, she was battling those like the people that we saw chasing her. They had similar duel disks to the one in that world that's similar to that MMO game."

Leo asks, "Why were people from her own world chasing her?"

Darien says, "Most likely, she didn't agree with her world."

Matt asks, "How can we know for sure?"

Mimi asks, confused, "Isn't she another version of Serena?"

Tai says, "While that's true, Matt has a point. Remember, we can say that one thing is good and one thing is bad, but that's based on our point of view. What if she feels that what her world is doing is in the right? I'm just saying."

Amara says, "I've got to say that he has a point and if we have counterparts, which is most likely, we can't be sure that they do or don't agree with their world. Plenty of times, good and bad are good certainties, but other times they are based on points of view and they aren't exactly certain in those cases."

Michelle asks, with a smirk, "My, you going into philosophy, Amara-chan?"

Amara groans, Hotaru giggles, and Keiko says, "Well, if she is like Serena, then she has to be a good person."

Rika says, "We don't know anything about her, Keiko. She may be another version of our Sailor Moon, but we don't know anything about her at all. I have to agree with Tai and Amara."

Kotone asks, "So, all we know is that she is another version of Serena and she has one of those 'Dimensional Dragons'?"

Suguha says, "Since Naruto and I are 'bonded' to Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, we got knocked through the ringer."

Lita tells Suguha, "Don't forget that you and Serena seemed to have tapped into the powers of dragon held by Serena's XYZ counterpart: Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon."

Raye asks Lita, "You think that they like to remember when they went bonkers?"

Serena and Suguha say in unison, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Pyro."

Serena and Suguha look at each other in surprise and Tenten says, with a smile, "It shows that they are sisters after all.

Serena and Suguha shout out in unison, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Mina says, with a smile, "Double jinx."

Raye says, annoyed, "Cut it out, Mina." Soon after, Ayane, Kasumi's half-sister of 18 years of age with short violet hair, red eyes, and lovely and strong feminine frame under her violet kunoichi outfit, and Kasumi enter the room and they see the situation before them.

Ryu says, "Kasumi…Ayane…Thank you for coming."

Ayane says, "Of course, Ryu-dono."

Ryu tells Ayane, "I need for you to inform Hayate and the Mugen Tenshin clan about the developing situation."

Ayane says, with a nod, "Right, Ryu-dono." Ayane looks at the Leaf ninja, especially Naruto, and she asks, "So, this is the real-life Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it."

Ayane says, with a plain tone, "Interesting."

Sakura says, plainly, "Charming."

Ryu says, "Ayane has had a…complex life." Kasumi lowers her head, solemnly, and Naruto can see much of himself in Ayane's eyes since he knows that same look that he had in his childhood…If you can call what Naruto went through before he became a teenager a childhood.

Hotaru asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Darien says, "I believe that the only thing that we can do is return back and wait for what happens next."

Trista says, with a nod, "I believe that it is the only thing that we can do."

Kazuto asks Suguha, "Sugu, are you okay?"

Suguha tells Kazuto, with a smile, "Big brother, I'm just fine. I just got a big whammy from when Odd-Eyes' power met with her Fusion Dragon."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Are you sure, Sugu?"

Suguha responds, "I said that I'm just fine, Kazuto. Naruto and I didn't expect what happened to us when the powers of those two dragons came together."

Naruto tells Suguha, "No kidding, Suguha. Ouch, believe it!"

Hinata tells Naruto, "I'm glad that you are okay, Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Hey, Hinata-chan, it will take more than just two ultra-powerful dragons that rip reality apart can keep me and you know it."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Not to mention that you have that power too, Naruto."

Ryu tells Naruto, "One that you must be wary of Naruto. You, now, know what Etherion is and what it can do."

Naruto says, "Yeah, Ryu-dono. However, I'm worried that I'm not the only one that has it."

Ino asks, "What are you talking about?"

Sakura tells Naruto, "That stuff must have made us smarter since you have a good point."

Kiba asks, stunned, "Naruto? Have a good point?"

Naruto gives an annoyed look and Sakura says, with a sigh, "Look, I don't think this softy, but both Naruto and Suguha have the power of Etherion right? I can't help to wonder if it is possible that her counterparts in the other three 'worlds' have it too."

Trista says, "It might be possible. Suguha is the Sailor Scout of Reality: Sailor Celestial."

Sakura says, "There is another thing that's bothering me. It could be possible that Naruto is supposed to be Suguha's 'counterpart'. Remember the concept of Yin-Yang? It is a part of our world as it is in this one."

Lita says, with a nod, "Yeah. Light and Dark. Good and Bad. And all that stuff."

Sakura says, "And male and female too, Lita. Yin-Yang is the balance of everything. And you know what happens with power with 'absolute power', right? I don't think that Suguha was the only one intended to have the ability to wield Etherion."

There are looks of shock and Minato asks, "Wait! Are you saying that Naruto is supposed to be some kind 'counter' to Suguha?"

Darien says, looking at Naruto and Suguha, "And vice-versa. I believe that Sakura has a point."

Hinata asks, "So, Naruto-kun is meant to balance Suguha by being able to wield the power of Etherion same as her?"

Trista says, "That's a good possibility. Remember, Etherion is one of the most powerful 'forces' in all of the multiverse itself. It is the power of creation. If a sinister force captures Suguha and taps into it against her will, only another Etherion user could stop that power."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Or if Suguha loses control of herself like she did with Camula and 'goes dark', only Naruto would be able to stop her."_

Hotaru asks, "So, are you saying that Suguha's counterparts from the same world that produced the counterparts to Serena-hime could wield Etherion?"

Trista says, "I can't discredit that Firefly. And there might be alternate version of Naruto's universe that are linked to these 'other dimensions' and alternate versions of Naruto with the same power."

There are looks of shock with a few gasps and Shikamaru says, "What a drag. This is turning into a multi-universe headache."

Raye says, with a nod. "Of epic proportions."

Mimi says, holding her head, "I think my head is already hurting."

Agumon says, "Mine too."

Patamon says, nodding his head, "Same here."

Ken says, with a smile, "I think that it is best not to think about it for now."

Darien asks Ryu, "Ryu-dono, can you keep her safe?"

Ryu tells Darien, "We will try our best."

Minato says, "We will stay here to reinforce the defenses. We aren't letting the disasters that befell this place happen again."

Joe tells Minato, "We thank you for your concern, Minato-dono. However, such invasions have happened before, but what disturbs me is their regularity."

Ayane says, "We are no strangers to attacks on our clan and village as well."

Kushina says, "Well, Ayane-san, I don't think that your village is keeping a few things that could destroy or enslave the world in one swoop." Soon after, the group of people are looking in the direction of a nearby cavern within a rock plateau that's part of the village and deep within the cavern, there is the Gedo Mezo, the 'statue form' of the Ten-Tails AKA Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the mother of the Six Path Sage, merged with the Shinju, the divine tree whose fruit that she ate to gain the power of chakra, deep within the cavern and surrounded by seals, talismans, and scrolls.

Back with the others, Raye says, "I still can't believe that Suguha managed to bring that here."

Suguha says, with an annoyed and sarcastic tone, "Don't remind me, Raye. My eyes are still hurting from using the Rinnegan."

Serena says, "I guess that your body hasn't adapted to the power that you took from Nagato: Madara's Rinnegan."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Actually, I've gotten used to it, sis. Don't worry."

Mina asks Suguha, "Doesn't that mean that your powers have given you the ability to use chakra?"

Minato says, "Actually, it does. Suguha has the power of chakra from our world thanks to her power adapting to the power of the Rinnegan, but her ability to use it…"

Rika asks, with a smirk, "Even worse than Naruto back in his Academy?"

Suguha yells out, "Hey, my body just adapted to them!" Suguha says, a bit nervously, "So, there were a few accidents."

Amara says, plainly, "We can see it from the dozens of holes in the cavern where you are keeping that thing."

Suguha gives an embarrassed blush and Naruto says, "Hey! Anyway, Suguha just saved my world especially since we released the other Biju from inside of the Jubi…I mean Kaguya."

Jiraiya says, "Well, I'm not sure that they should be here."

Minato tells Jiraiya, "They are better off here than being used as weapons in our world. The Sage created them to protect us from the return of his mother, who he thought as the Shinju, not understanding, at the time, it was his mother taking over the Shinju and merging it to become the Jubi."

Naruto says, "Yeah, you can understand why Kurama was so ticked off at humanity."

Ino yells out, "Well…!"

Cody says, "I don't think that the excuse of it having the power of to destroy mountains and such is a good excuse and in fact, it makes the case for the humans on your world worse since you were the ones to crave that power in the first place."

Ino gives an annoyed look and Kushina says, "And even the First Hokage-sama used them as bargaining chips to bring peace. However, I really don't blame him. He was a man of his time and he didn't know better. Thanks to humanity at large, the truth about the Biju was lost to history for a long time before him."

Naruto says, "Anyway, I managed to get the other Biju to calm down in which they are free of Kaguya, the statue is here, and now, my world is free from the threat of Kaguya and Madara with Obito and Zetsu dead along with the Rinnegan with Suguha, there will be no Fourth Great Ninja War, believe it."

Minato tells Naruto, "Don't be so sure that you won't be needed, Naruto. Remember, you wield part of the power of mighty entity of this world and you hold 'items' of incredible power, my son."

Trista says, "Your father is right, Naruto. You hold one of the Mark of the Dragon and you are one of the newest warriors of the Crimson Dragon along my princess, her Earth brother, Davis, and Kari."

Shion says, plainly, "Basically, his role as the 'protector' of his world has expanded."

Jiraiya says, "And something tells me that our world might get involved in what's to come."

Kiba asks, amazed, "Seriously?"

Jiraiya says, "It wouldn't surprise me."

Amara says, "Anyway, for the moment, we need to focus on this 'alternate version' of our princess when she wakes up. She holds vital answers."

Sakura says, "Well, don't expect her to wake up anytime soon. From what I examined her, she was pushed to her limits and beyond. She is going to be out of it for a while."

Ami says, nodding her head in agreement, "I agree with Sakura."

Trista says, "I think for now we should return to our 'regular lives' for the time being."

Minato says, "Kushina and I will stay in the village to keep an eye on her."

Naruto asks Minato, "Hey, dad, how is Naruko doing?"

Just then a female voice says, "I'm fine…I think." Everyone then looks to see the female clone of Naruto, Naruko, wearing a feminized version of Naruto's outfit, walk into the room.

Hinata says, "Naruko-san…"

Naruto tells Naruko, "How are you feeling?"

Naruko responds, "How do you think I'm feeling when I learned that the life that I led was a computer generated lie?"

Naruto says, "To be honest, I know how that feels, believe it." Naruto glares at Jiraiya and Kakashi who give off nervous looks.

Kushina tells Naruko, "Naruko-chan…"

Naruko tells Kushina, "M-I mean Kushina-chan…I'm just a clone of your son. I'm…I'm…"

Kushina tells Naruko, hugging her, "Naruko-chan, it doesn't matter how you came into this world. You have my blood and Minato-kun's blood in you. You are our daughter and you are Naruto's sister. Forget about the lies and whatever. You can start your life right now, Naruko-chan."

Naruko's eyes widen and Naruto tells her, "Mom's right, Naruko. You can have your life…your own life now, believe it. So, what do you say…sis?" Naruko can't help to start to shed tears and she hugs Kushina back."

Naruko replies, with a happy smile, "Sure, bro…mom…Believe it."

Ino says, with a sigh, "Great. A female Naruto to boot." Naruto and Naruko glare at Ino causing her to get nervous while others are happy that Naruto's family is getting bigger especially a certain Hyuga heiress while at the same time, plenty of the females of the group, expect those that have boyfriends in one form or another, can't help themselves to feel 'hot and bothered' by Naruto for some kind of reason.

 _ **July 26, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Back inside of the VRMMO world of ALO, we are inside of Svart Alfheim and specifically, the area of Wellgunde, the Valley of Sand where we find our heroes and heroines in their ALO avatars heading for a cave where they feel a 'valuable clue' is to continue to find the boss of this continent of Svart Alfheim and advanced to the next land mass.

However, Sinon stops in her tracks causing everyone else to stop with her and Kirito asks, "What's wrong Sinon?"

Sinon looks in one direction and she says, "Someone is hiding from us over there."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Really?"

Kirito says, "My detection skills haven't picked up…Hold up."

Dai asks, "What's up?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "I get it." Kirito yells out, seemly to no one, "Okay, Rain! You can come out now!" Out of the shadows, the female Leprechaun player, Rain, comes out and faces everyone.

Sinon says, "Rain? Oh, so this is the girl that you and the others told us about."

Leafa says, "Yeah, that's her."

Minako says, with a whistle, "She's good."

Haruka says, "A little too good to keep herself hidden from Dumpling's and Kirito's Search Skill. Not even Strea was able to do that through she was close since her Hiding Skill was made them unable to detect her exact location."

Kirito tells Sinon, "Your eyes are as sharp as ever, Sinon, even for a Cait Sith. How did you know that she was there?"

Sinon responds, "How indeed. I'm not completely sure. Maybe it is what you call an animal's 'hunter instinct'."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Animal instinct?"

Usagi asks Sinon, "You mean kind of like the 'danger instinct' that Kirito and I developed in…you know?" Kirito looks at Usagi and she responds, with a glare, "And you know darn well we developed a 'danger instinct'." Usagi thinks in her mind, with a mental sigh, _"However, I wish that I didn't."_

Sinon says, with a plain tone, "Maybe."

Kirito tells Sinon, "Anyway, Sinon, meet Rain." Kirito tells Rain, "Rain, this is another of my friend. Her name is Sinon and she is a Cait Sith in which she is a top notch archery sniper."

Rain says, "Hey there, kitty cat! Nice to meet you!"

Hino thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Calling Sinon a kitty cat? Oh, boy!"_

Sinon replies, in a plain tone, "The pleasure is mine. You have some unusual hobbies. Stalking? Anyway, you can do as you wish as long as you don't get in our way."

Hana says, "She's blunt."

Asuna says, with a smile, "That's Sinon-chan for you, Hana." The group assembles in a huddle as they talk over their plans for the cave.

Mamoru asks, "Does everyone understand the plan if getting that NPC to help works?"

Many of the others reply in unison, "Right!" All of them turn around and they don't see Rain anyway.

Dai asks, "Huh? Where did she go?"

Akari says, with a smile, "Something tells me that she will be around."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "I agree, Akari." Afterwards, the group ventures into the cave in which the NPC 'creates' the way to the next section of the dungeon and they continue to explore.

However, Kirito and Usagi stop in their tracks and Mamoru asks, "What's wrong?"

Kirito asks Strea and Yui, "Yui, you and Strea can see the positions of the other players that are nearby right?"

Yui responds, "Yes, daddy. However, the range of my ability is only equivalent to your detection skill."

Kirito says, "I see."

Yui asks, "Shall I give it a go, daddy?"

Usagi tells Yui, "I don't think that it will be necessary, Yui-chan."

Kirito says, "Usagi is right, Yui."

Rain then appears out of the shadows and she asks, "You weren't trying to convince that cute kid to look for little old me, right?"

Makoto whispers to the others, "How does she keep doing that?"

Michiru says, "Good question, Mako-chan."

Strea asks, "What's with her? Popping up all of a sudden?"

Usagi says, "That's a good question, Strea."

Yui says, amazed, "I'm impressed. She was so close to us and I didn't detect a thing."

Kirito says, "Being a ninja is her way, Yui. Her hiding skill must be off the charts. She can be called the goddess of stalking."

Rain says, nervously, "I don't know if I'm comfortable with that title…"

Yui says, "Nice to meet you, Rain. I'm Yui, a navigation pixie."

Strea says, "Why are you looking at me like that? Okay. I'm Strea. You can say that I'm Yui's younger sister."

Rain's eyes widen, she looks between Strea and Yui, and she asks, confused, "Little sister? I don't mean to pry, but in terms of age, you look…" Rain then looks between Kirito and Yui and she asks, "Hold up a minute! Daddy? What's up with that?"

There are quite a few nervous looks among the group and Kirito says, "Maybe we should switch to a new subject…"

Hino says, plainly, "Maybe like the reason that you are following us around or about the knowledge about SAO survivors in our group."

Rain says, nervously, "Um, that's a story for another day. Dosvedanya!" Rain then quickly vanishes as quickly as she appeared.

Strea says, amazed, "Wow, she is good."

Yui says, "She isn't any ordinary player, daddy."

Kirito says, "I agree, Yui."

Asuna asks, "Rain…Who did you think that she is?"

Usagi says, "That's a good question." Usagi and Kirito look at each other in which Mamoru and quite a few others think that those two have their suspicions.

Izumi says, "Interesting."

Taichi says, with a smile, "She is an unusual player."

Izumi says, "Not that. The last word that she said. Dosvedanya is Russian for goodbye."

Sam says, with a nod, "You're right, Izumi."

Dai asks, "Does it mean anything?"

Sam says, with a shrug, "Don't know, Davis."

Minako says, "Let's not think about it. We have to get on to the boss."

Takashi says, "Mina-chan is right. I'm sure she has her reasons, but by the looks of it, Rain-san isn't going to be any problem for us."

Haruka says, "You say that now, but they say with the 'best intentions'…"

Tomoe says, "You are such a worry wart, Haruka-papa."

Haruka tells Tomoe, "For good reasons, Firefly."

Usagi says, "I think that Hotaru and Kirito are right about Rain."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I trust Usagi-chan and Kirito-kun. They are very good judges of people."

Akari says, with a smile, "Okay, Asuna."

Taichi says, "Yeah, we'll let it go for now." Soon after, the group heads off after the boss, but plenty of them had questions about female Leprechaun player in which only she could answer.

 _ **July 26, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

On the rooftops of the Juuban District of Tokyo, Deidara and Kakuzu, the last of the Akatsuki, as we can see them wearing pure black cloaks as they are looking down at none other than Sailor Galaxia, Princess Kakyuu, and the Sailor Starlights. Sailor Galaxia is injured with Princess Kakyuu trying to help while the Sailor Starlights protect them both.

Princess Kakyuu asks, "Sailor Galaxia, are you okay?"

Sailor Galaxia grunts out, "Caught me by surprise…Shameful of me to underestimate them…"

Sailor Starfighter asks, "Is Sailor Galaxia able to assist princess?"

Sailor Starhealer says, "I doubt it, Fighter."

Sailor Starfighter shouts out, "What do you want from us?"

Deidara responds, with a smirk, "We don't really care. We have our orders from our new 'business associates'."

Sailor Starfighter asks, "What?"

Kakuzu says, "We don't know and we don't care who or what you are. We are stuck in this world thanks to a certain brat and all of his new friends with no means of getting back to our world."

Princess Kakyuu asks, "Your world?"

Deidara says, "That's right, little princess. Kind of like you, we are 'alien' to this world despite us being human."

Sailor Starmaker says, "Forgive me if you don't seem Earthlings to me. Earthlings don't have your abilities."

Kakuzu says, "We're not of this planet, but we are humans. Let's just say that where we come from our abilities are quite common."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "No joke asshole!" Soon after, Deidara and Kakuzu leap out of the way of a forest that bursts from under their feet in which the Leaf ninja leap in-between the Senshi from beyond the planet Earth and the two former Akatsuki members.

Kakuzu says, angrily, "You!"

Sakura tells Kakuzu, "Don't you mean 'us', you freak?"

Deidara says, with a sly smile, "It is a good time for revenge. And this time, you won't have the edge. We learned how you knew about our abilities."

Deidara then displays a Naruto manga book and Sailor Starhealer says, "I remember now. These people are characters from the Naruto manga."

Sailor Starmaker asks, "Are you serious?"

Sailor Starhealer responds, "Yes, I am." He points to Naruto and he says, "And that's the star of the manga story: Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto says, looking at the Senshi with a grin, "You better believe it."

Sailor Starfighter asks, "Seriously?"

Minato tells Sakura, looking at Sailor Galaxia, "Sakura…"

Sakura responds, with a nod, "Understood."

Jiraiya tells Deidara and Kakuzu, "The Akatsuki are finished. Nagato has lost the Rinnegan and the true leader, Obito Uchiha, is dead. But then again, I can see that you aren't with the Akatsuki anymore."

Kakuzu says, with a sly tone, "That's right. As you said, the Akatsuki are dead, but we have new 'benefactors' and they have a concerned interest in Kyuubi Jinchuirki."

Deidara says, with a grin, "They have 'invested' a lot in you and they wish to get back in their investment back."

Hinata asks, confused, "What?"

Kiba asks, "What are you talking about?"

Sakura yells out, "Donovan! They are working for the jerks that turned Naruto, Hinata, and I into lab rats!"

Immediately, the ninja went into defensive stances and Kushina shouts out, strongly, "Where are they?!"

Kakuzu asks, "Do you think that we will tell you?"

Deidara yells out, "You might find the answer really explosive!" Deidara then unleashes a hundreds of small explosive clay birds at everyone, but Sakura somehow makes her new sword appear in her hands and creates a massive wave of fire that explodes all of the clay birds prematurely with Naruto creating a Wood Style dome to protect them from the shockwave.

Kakuzu says, "That's a new trick." When the Wood Style dome fades away, Naruto is preparing an attack of his own.

" **Wind Style: Great Tornado!** "

Naruto then creates a massive tornado that envelops Kakuzu and Deidara and it is so strong that Yamato has to put up a Wood Style barrier to protect them from the winds as the twister flies high into the sky taking the two former Akatsuki members with it.

When it is over, Naruto says, nervously, "Oops. I might have put a bit too much into it."

Kiba retorts, sarcastically, "You think?!"

Sailor Starfighter asks, "Who are you?"

Minato responds, "A long story." As Sakura tries to treat Sailor Galaxia, she, Galaxia, Princess Kakyuu, the Sailor Starlights, Hinata, and Naruto start to fade away as they are engulfed in what looks like a transporter beam.

Kushina yells out, worriedly, "Naruto!" Kushina prepares to rush, but Tsunade stops her as the said people vanish via the transporter beam.

Ino shouts out, stunned, "Sakura!"

Tenten asks, confused, "What just happened?"

Shino says, "It looked like they were teleported away."

Jiraiya says, "Didn't look like any teleportation technique."

Just then a male voice says, "It wasn't." Everyone then looks to see Ryu, Kasumi, and Ayame make their appearance.

Ayame says, "That wasn't any teleportation technique that we know."

Tsunade asks Kiba, Ino, and Shino, "Did you sense any chakra?"

Ino says, shaking her head, "None."

Akamaru shakes his head and he says, "Akamaru and I didn't sense a thing."

Ryu says, "I don't think that their teleportation was by any technique of yours or my world. It was done by technology. A transporter device."

There are plenty looks of shock and Kasumi says, "Ryu-dono, our world doesn't have that level of technology. It is only part of science fiction."

Ryu says, "And yet, our enemies had possession of the Queen's Gate for a time. Plus, the Dark Agency might have knowledge on the Silver Millennium including technology from it."

Minato says, "Ryu-dono is right. We don't know what kind of technology they could have gotten before they lost the Queen's Gate. Most likely, they didn't use it before was because they only learned how to use it correctly."

Kakashi says, "We have no way to find them."

Ryu says, "We have allies that might." Everyone looks at each other and they have a good idea on who Ryu is talking about.

 _ **July 26, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Back within the land of Wellgunde, the Valley of Sand in Svart Alfheim, our heroes and heroines, in their ALO forms, are going through a dungeon and fighting against winged white armored warriors known as guardians in which the majority are armed with lances and use thrust attacks with a small amount of them armed with bows unleashing arrows.

Leafa says, "I can't believing that I'm seeing these monsters."

Usagi asks, "So, they used to be the opponents for the World Tree quest?"

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yep."

Minako says, "It wasn't they were really strong, but it was the sheer numbers of them that really got you."

Haruka says, "Since it was a cheat, it must have been designed that no single 'race' of players could take them on and since the 'quest' can only be won by one race, it made hard for them to unite which was the only way to win."

Asuna says, "I'm not surprised that he would do that."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know Asuna."

Michiru says, with a smile, "Well, it looks like now that they have been turned into 'proper monsters'."

Miyako asks, plainly, "Really?"

Akari says, "I guess that we are a bit worn out from the dungeon boss."

Takashi says, "Yeah, he was a bit tough."

Taichi says, "Well, something tells me that things are only going to get tougher."

The group continues along, Kirito then stops, and Usagi says, noticing Kirito stopping, "Kirito…"

Kirito says, with a smile and seemly to no one, "Rain, you are right behind me, aren't you?"

Just then Rain comes out of the shadows and she says, "I'm liking our game of cat and mouse."

Hino thinks in her mind, _"Well, I think plenty of us think of it as annoying. What is 'her game'?"_

Philia tells Kirito and Usagi, "So, this is Rain?"

Usagi says, "You've seen her the other times that she has appeared."

Rain asks, "And you are?"

Philia says, "I'm Philia. Nice to meet you."

Rain says, "Nice to meet you, Philia."

Philia asks, "You are a Leprechaun, right? Are there any crafting materials that you need?"

Miyako says, surprised, "Hold on!"

Michiru says, "It looks like Philia is taking a chance for a 'business opportunity'."

Haruka asks, glancing at Lisbeth, "Makes me wonder: Who taught her that?"

Lisbeth yells out, annoyed, "What are you looking at me for?" After Rain 'returns to the shadows', the group continues on until they find themselves in a safe area with a teleport gate.

Kirito says, "A safe area like this means that we are really close to the boss."

Mamoru says, "This is like the last one back on the first island."

Haruka says, "That means that we have a big boss fight coming back."

Sara asks, "What should we do?"

Izumi says, "I think that the best thing to do is get back to town and prepare some supplies. By using this teleport gate, we can go back to town and the town's gate will allow us to return to this area in the dungeon since we would unlock this gate for us."

Hida says, "And we've had a long day. We should take a rest before going on for the big boss."

Hana says, with a chipper smile, "It isn't like our lives depended on it." Hana then remembers there are SAO survivors in her group and she says, nervously, "Oops."

Sam says, with a smile, "Easy, Hana. We know that you didn't mean anything by that."

Akari says, "Anyway, we get the point."

Michiru says, with a smile, "I think that it is for the best that we take a breather. We've been having adventures here and IRL."

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I think the others are right. We shouldn't push ourselves."

Kirito says, "Okay, Asuna." Few of the others did want to continue onto the boss of this next land in Svart Alfheim, but they decide to agree to the wishes of the majority and they use the teleportation pad to return to Ryne to rest and recover.

 _ **July 26, 2025, Unknown location**_

Inside of what looks like a high-tech prison with 'white chambers' that have force-fields, we find Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata in one chamber, Kakyuu and the Sailor Starlights in the next, and Sailor Galaxia in her own separate prison in which she is lying on the bed quite wounded and weakened.

Sakura sees Galaxia from the cell that she and her two comrades are in and she says, "Damn! This isn't good! She is in a bad way."

Naruto says, "I know, Sakura, believe it."

Hinata asks, "Can we do anything?"

Sakura asks Hinata, "Can you use your Byakugan?"

Hinata responds, shaking her head, "Not my Byakugan or my evolved Byakugan."

Sakura says, "Not surprising since this cell was made for us."

Naruto says, "Yeah, I can tell that it is laced with seals and devices made to suppress all of our abilities."

Sailor Starhealer says, "The same for us."

Kakyuu asks, "What do they want with us?"

Naruto says, "We don't know about you, Kakyuu-dono, but we know what they want with us, believe it."

Sailor Starfighter says, "I can't believe that you are the same Naruto Uzumaki from the famous manga and anime on Earth."

Naruto says, with a grin, "The one and only, believe it. However, I'm the real deal and not a comic or anime show."

Sailor Starmaker says, "Since they took you from your world via the Queen's Gate and enhanced you, they must want to you to create an army of super-No, I think 'ultra-soldiers' to do who knows what."

Sakura says, "Based on what we know about Donovan, he wants to dominate the world with them and he could want greater things if he wants Sailor Scouts."

Sailor Starhealer says, "No kidding."

Sailor Starfighter says, "They must want Galaxia for her power especially. She holds the Sapphire Crystal, one of the strongest Sailor Senshi crystals and powers in the universe."

Kakyuu says, "In which Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial are the only ones with stronger powers."

Naruto says, "Damn it! We've got to do something!"

Sakura says, "There is nothing that we can do, Naruto."

Hinata says, "I'm sure that the others will find us."

Sakura says, "We can only hope."

Naruto says, "I know they can. They are pretty awesome group, believe it." Sakura and Hinata smile at Naruto knowing that he has a point, but they can't help to wonder if they can find them especially since they don't know where they are.

 _ **July 26, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

Right now, on the rebuilt Moon Kingdom, Kazuto, Sailor Star, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Sailor Orion, Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, the Juuban based Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, and our Digidestined and their Digimon partners are teleporting in, but they are joined by Ryu, Kasumi, Ayame, the Leaf village ninja here on Earth, minus Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Washu, Sasami, and Katsuhito along with Ayeka and Sasami's two Juranian guardians, Azaka and Kamidake.

Minato tells Katsuhito, "Thank you for the assistance, Katsuhito."

Katsuhito says, with a smile, "I did nothing. Washu deserves the credit."

Washu says, "I just happen to detect the use a matter transporter being used in Tokyo just recently."

Gatomon asks, "So, why are we here?'

Just then Queen Serenity's spirit appears and she says, "Because they were transported to a location in this area, Gatomon."

Tenten asks, stunned, "What the?"

Kiba looks at Queen Serenity in amazed and Sailor Celestial tells him, with a glare, "You had better not being ogling my 'royal mother', pal."

Kiba responds, nervously, "No! No!"

Sailor Moon asks Queen Serenity, "Serenity-mama, what do you mean?'

Queen Serenity says, "The location that they are on orbiting the dark side of the moon and hidden through a special 'invisibility field' using projectors. However, our sensors can detect it and with Washu-san's help, I believe that we can get a visual on their location."

Washu says, creating a holographic screen, "Already on it. Just please allow me access into your systems." Queen Serenity nods and Washu starts to type in which nothing happens for several minutes, but then a massive holographic screen appears displaying what looks like a spaceship that looks exactly like the USS Enterprise from the Star Trek: The Motion Picture movie inside of a 'space dock'.

Sailor Mars says, "I thought that we were supposed to get a picture of what's in that area not get an old science fiction clip."

Washu says, "It isn't an old sci-fi movie, Sailor Mars. That's what's in there."

Sailor Uranus says, dead-panning, "You're kidding? You have got to be kidding me!"

Ken says, pointing to the screen, "I don't think so and take a look." In the front area of the saucer section of the Star Trek style starship, there are the words 'USS Enterprise' just in front of the bridge and 'NCC-1701' below the words of 'USS Enterprise'.

Sailor Celestial says, stunned and sarcastically, "I can't believe it."

Sailor Venus says, "As Naruto would say: Believe it."

Tuxedo Mask says, "As much as ripping off a legendary science fiction series you may want to joke about it, this presents a serious threat."

Sailor Moon asks, "What do you mean?"

Katsuhito says, "It means that our enemies aren't just satisfy with Earth. They could have 'universal ambitions'."

Washu says, "Maybe even more. Remember, they, or at least one faction of our enemies, used the Queen's Gate to go into other worlds and universes before."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I agree. Not only do we have to rescue our comrades, but we must take possession of that ship before it can be used for evil purposes."

Sailor Jupiter says, nodding her head in agreement, "And the Enterprise being used for that purpose? That's so wrong."

Tenchi asks, "But how are we going to get aboard?"

Washu creates what looks like a Japanese sliding door in mid-air and she responds, with a grin, "Already done. It was just too easy."

Tenchi says, with a smile, "Great job, Washu."

Davis asks, "What are we waiting for?"

Kazuto tells Keiko, Rika, and Kotone, "We need for you to wait here."

Rika asks, "Huh?"

Kotone says, "Kirito…Kazuto…"

Sailor Star says, "Kirito-kun is right, Kotone. You, Keiko, and Liz don't have special powers like we do."

Rika yells out, annoyed, "Hey! We've got those dresspheres from Spira."

Keiko says, with a nod, "We can help too."

Ryu says, "I think that it is wise that we don't go all that once. Some of us should remain as backup."

Rika says, annoyed, "Fine!"

Kazuto says, "Thank you, Liz."

Sailor Moon says, "If we need help, we'll call you."

Rika tells Sailor Moon, "You had better."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Let's go!"

Veemon says, excitedly, "Yeah!" Soon after, Kazuto, Sailor Star, Sailor Orion, Sailor Celestial, Tuxedo Mask, the Juuban Sailor Scouts, the Digidestined and their Digimon, the Leaf ninja, and Tenchi along with his family and friends, minus Sasami, who Ayeka go through the gateway created by the 'sliding door' in which when it closes, the doorway vanishes.

Kotone says, "Be careful, Kazuto…Everyone…"

Rika says, with a smirk, "Don't worry about them. Remember, we are best friends from Sailor Scouts."

Keiko says, with a sigh, "I really wish that I could help outside of ALO."

Rika says, with a smile, "Don't worry about it, Keiko. Something tells me that we will have our chance. We do have our 'special dragons' after all." Keiko nods her head in agreement and they smile as they take out what looks a Duel Monster card from their pockets.

 _ **July 26, 2025, USS Enterprise**_

Back abroad the famous ship from the science fiction series, we return to the brig section of the ship where Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kakyuu, the Sailor Starlights, and Galaxia, who is getting worse and worse every second, are trapped in their cells with a few guards, dressed in modern SWAT style outfits in which Naruto, Sakura, and Starfighter are glaring until all of them hear what sounds like a scuff outside.

One of the guards asks, "What's that?" Just then the doors shoot open as another guard is flung into the room and before the two guards could react, they are hit by some kind of energy beam causing them to collapse to the ground in heaps and into unconsciousness with Tai, Matt, TK, Izzy, the four mentioned Digidestined's Digimon partners, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, and the Leaf ninja enter the room.

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Mom! Dad!"

Kushina asks Naruto, "Sochi, are you okay?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "We're fine, mom."

TK tells Tai, who is holding a level two Phaser in his hands, "Nice shot, Tai."

Agumon says, "That was great, Tai."

Tai says, putting the Phaser in a holster, "Thank all of the shooting games that I played, Agumon."

Izzy goes over to the control panel while the others restrain the unconscious guards and Tentomon asks, "Can you get them out of there?"

Izzy says, with a smile, "Easy as pie." Soon after, the force-fields around the prisoners vanish in which Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kakyuu, and the Starlights come out with Sailor Venus and Sailor Jupiter going into Galaxia's cell.

Kakyuu asks, seeing this, "How is Sailor Galaxia?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "I'm no doctor, but it is obvious that she is in a bad way Princess Kakyuu."

Sailor Venus says, "We should take her to the sickbay on this ship."

Sailor Starhealer asks, "Ship?"

Minato says, "Believe it or not, you are on a spaceship that's known on this planet's science fiction."

Sailor Starfighter asks, "You're kidding?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "He isn't fighter." Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus put the badly injured Sailor Galaxia on their shoulders and she says, "Let's get her to sickbay and get her treated. They should have that area cleared by now." Elsewhere on the ship, we find ourselves in Enterprise's engineering with Sailor Pluto and Washu going through the computers about the system while the rest of the Outer Sailor Scouts, Tenchi, Ayeka, Ryoko, Katsuhito, Azaka, and Kamidake.

Kamidake floats over to Ayeka and he says, "Princess, the engineering section has been cleared. We have control."

Ayeka says, "Good."

Tenchi says, with a whistle, "Man. I've only seen this place in the old Blu-Ray and DVD that my dad possesses."

Katsuhito tells Tenchi, "Well, remember, Tenchi, this is real and not a movie."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "How is it going Pluto-mama?"

Sailor Pluto says, "We're already in."

Washu says, with a grin, "Too easy." Washu says, with a smirk, "My, they have added a lot of 'features' that weren't part of the Earth movies."

Sailor Pluto says, "Indeed. It makes it more important to take it out of their hands."

Tenchi asks, "I'm sorry to ask, but shouldn't we just use the self-destruct and get out of here?"

Washu says, "They made sure not to add a self-destruction system yet, Tenchi."

Katsuhito says, with a nod, "Wise move."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "That means that we're going to need to take this ship."

Washu says, "That's going to be a problem since while this ship has weapons and warp drive, it has no shields and impulse engines."

Ryoko says, "That's going to be a problem."

Ayeka says, sarcastically, "Thank you for stating the obvious Ryoko."

Ryoko glares at Ayeka and Tenchi says, "We don't have time for this."

Katsuhito asks, "Washu, can you get the ship's systems online?"

Washu retorts, "Who do you think you are talking to here?" Washu says, with a smile, "I'll get this ship to full power just you wait. The problem is…how long the wait is. This ship seems to have been outfitted with a ton of 'extras'."

Tenchi asks, "Extras?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes. Technology that's not from the time period that this ship belongs to and technology that doesn't belong in the same universe as this ship."

Sailor Uranus says, "That's not surprising." Sailor Pluto nods her head in agreement as she works with Washu to get the Enterprise ready to leave the dock that it was and on the bridge, we find Davis, Sailor Sun, Veemon, Gatomon, Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask, Kazuto, Sailor Star, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Nebula, Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, and Wormmon on the bridge with Sailor Orion taking care of a group of tied up guards and engineers taking them with her into a turbolift.

Yolei says, "Oh, wow."

Hawkmon says, "I'll say, Yolei."

Davis says, "Man. This is like seeing my parents' Star Trek movies."

Ken asks Davis, "Your parents like Star Trek?"

Davis says, with a smile, "Yep."

Yolei asks Davis, with a smirk, "Just your parents, Davis?'

Davis glares at Yolei and Kazuto says, "It feels like we are on a movie set."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Well, we aren't. This is a real-life spaceship."

Sailor Neo Moon then goes over to the science station and Sailor Moon asks, "Neo Moon, what are you doing?"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, "Geez, Meatball Head. I'm from the thirtieth century, remember? Don't you think that we have such technology in that time?"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Right." Sailor Moon asks, "Wait! Does that mean that you can…?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "Of course, I've already piloted spaceships…" Sailor Neo Moon says, nervously, "In simulations anyway."

Yolei says, in a nervous tone, "That gives me real confidence, Neo Moon."

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Sailor Neo Moon gives an annoyed expression and Tuxedo Mask says, "We aren't taking this ship anywhere unless we can move it. Based on what Washu and the others information us, this ship has weapons and warp drive, there is no impulse power which we need to maneuver this ship out of this dock."

Kazuto says, "Not to mention no shields which means we don't have a defense and I doubt that they will stay in the dark about what we did for long."

Davis says, "No joke, bro."

Sailor Celestial then senses something and looks outside via the main screen causing Sailor Star to asks, "Celestial-chan?" When everyone looks where Sailor Celestial is looking, they see on the main screen of the bridge that there is a space-time distortion happening in orbit over Earth.

 _ **July 26, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Within Hayabusa Village, we are inside of the area where Serene, Serena's Fusion Dimension counterpart, is resting, but her closed eyes are twitching before she starts to slowly open eyes.

 _ **July 26, 2025, Earth and Lunar orbit**_

Returning to outer space, there is a space-time distortion forming in the area in-between Earth and its moon in which in orbit on the dark side of the moon, the USS Enterprise of Star Trek fame is station hidden in a 'cloaked' space dry-dock where we find our heroes and heroines on the bridge of said ship looking at the distortion on the Enterprise main screen as Tenchi, Ryoko, Izzy, and Tentomon arrive on the scene.

Tenchi asks, seeing what's happening, "What is that?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Some kind of rip or distortion in the fabric of space and time."

Ryoko asks, "How would you know that?"

Plenty of the others look at Ryoko saying 'Are you crazy?' and Kazuto says, "My sister is the Sailor Senshi of Reality."

Ryoko says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Sailor Neo Moon says into the intercom system, "Pluto-chan, can you make anything of it? I don't like what's happening."

Sailor Pluto says, over the intercom, "I sense it, Neo Moon. It could be a rip or an unstable inter-universal gateway."

Sailor Moon says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Davis says, his eyes widen, "And I'm not sure that you like this next. I think something is coming through!" Everyone then looks at the main view screen as they see another pair of Star Trek ships emerge from the distortion and they are none other than the Federation Starships USS Excelsior and none other than USS Enterprise NCC-1701-A which is showing battle damage including a breach in the saucer section of the ship.

Yolei says, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me."

Ken says, "If this is a joke, Yolei, I don't get the punchline."

Gatomon says, "This whole adventure just gets weirder and weirder."

Sailor Sun says, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Gatomon."

Sailor Neo Moon says, nervously into the communication intercom, "Puu, we are going to need your help to transport two more Star Trek ships back to their universe: Excelsior and Enterprise."

There is silence for a moment and Sailor Pluto responds, via the same communication link, "Understood."

But then they see red 'energy spheres' come seemly out of nowhere and slam into the two ships and Sailor Neo Moon yells out, "Forget that for now, Puu-chan! They are under attack!"

Sailor Moon yells out, "Where in the heck did those come from?"

Izzy says, "It must be cloaked ships!"

Davis says, "We've got to do something!"

Yolei asks Davis, "Like what?"

Washu's voice then comes over the intercom, "Like how about taking this ship out for a spin? Pluto and I just restored maneuvering or what you call 'impulse' engines and the ship should be released from the dock…now!"

Everyone hears a loud noise and Davis tells Neo Moon, "You heard her, Moon girl! Let's rock!"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, getting to the maneuvering console, "You got it!"

Davis leaps into the captain's chair and he says, "Based on what I remember from these sci-fi flicks, you have to go to battle stations and activate the weapons…" Soon after, the bridge's lights go dark and red lights appear as some screens display 'Red Alert' on them.

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "Ask and you shall receive."

Davis tells Neo Moon, "Okay, Moon girl, we need to get there out fast and I hope I don't get hit by copyright guys, but…One-quarter impulse power." Sailor Neo Moon smiles as she pushes some buttons and switches on the console and USS Enterprise slowly moves out of the dock while the ship's speed goes faster and faster. On the meanwhile, on the Enterprise A, Captain Kirk and his bridge crew are holding on as their ship is getting pummeled.

Captain Spock says, "Captain, I believe that we facing at least two of the same prototype ships that the Klingon's developed."

Doctor McCoy retorts, "What gave you that idea?"

Commander Chekov says, in his classic Russian accented voice, "Captain, there vs another ship coming. I don't know where it came from." The main screen from the Enterprise-A then shows the rebuilt original Enterprise emerging from the cloaking field in which it fires phaser and photon torpedoes that hit what looks like a cloaked Klingon bird of prey, forcing it to become visible, and destroying its left 'wing' causing the ship to be disabled.

Captain Kirk asks, "Which ship is that?"

Quickly, the crew gets to work identifying the ship and Commander Chekov says, shocked, "Captain, you aren't going believe vhis…" Soon after, the Enterprise-A's main screen displays the saucer section of the Enterprise, the bridge crew is stunned silent when they see it.

Captain Spock says, in classic Vulcan emotionless tone, "Fascinating."

Commander Uhura says, looking at her section's screens and consoles, "Sir, the identification for that ship is…NCC-1701…USS Enterprise."

Doctor McCoy says, "Impossible."

Captain Spock says, "It would seem so, but scans of that ship also detect trace amounts of a certain 'energy', Doctor McCoy. 'Energy' that could have come from only one place: The Genesis Planet."

Doctor McCoy says, stunned, "You're kidding."

Captain Spock responds, "Vulcans don't 'kid around' as you would say, Doctor McCoy."

On board the original Enterprise, Tenchi says, excitedly, "Great job!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "There is another one."

An alarm sounds and Kazuto says, "Incoming!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, spying something, "Can't dodge it!"

Sailor Moon says, "Hang on!" The torpedo headed towards the original Enterprise, but it hits a familiar energy field that causes much of the ship to 'shudder'.

Yolei asks, "What the heck?"

Just then Washu's voice booms over the intercom, "Guess who restored the shields?!"

Tenchi yells out, excitedly, "Washu, you are a genius!"

Washu responds, "No duh! I've also gotten that other ship located!"

Davis tells Neo Moon, "Moon girl, you heard her!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smirk, "My pleasure!" Soon after, the original Enterprise fires its weapons and disabled another Klingon bird of prey style ship and taking out its engines as well as destroying its 'right wing'.

Gatomon says, sarcastically, "That was fun."

Yolei asks, sarcastically, "Anymore fun?"

Just then Sailor Neo Moon says, "There is another ship approaching our location through warp and they will be on us any second."

Davis tells Yolei, annoyed, "You had to ask?" Soon after, in a 'flash', a huge starship similar to the USS Vengeance then appears in view of the other three starships.

On board of the Excelsior, Captain Sulu says, stunned, "My god…"

Back on the original Enterprise, our heroes and heroines on the bridge are also shocked and Davis says, stunned, "Oh, boy…"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "They are scanning us."

Washu's voice says, "And might be ready to blast us to bits if that ship is what I think it is."

Sailor Star asks, "What do we do?"

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "I wish I knew."

Kazuto tells Sailor Neo Moon, "Neo Moon, set a location outside of our solar system and warp us to it."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, confused, "Huh?"

Kazuto says, "Just do it, Neo Moon!"

Sailor Neo Moon does so and Sailor Star asks, "Kirito-kun, what are you doing?"

Kazuto says, nervously, "Hopefully something that will save us."

Washu's voice booms, "They are locking weapons on us!"

Davis yells out, "Get us out of here, Moon girl!"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, "You know it!" As the massive starship prepares to fire, the original USS Enterprise 'vanishes' in a 'flash' as goes to warp speed and soon after, the USS Vengeance style space warship follows close behind.

Kazuto tells Sailor Neo Moon, "When you detect that ship about to pounce on us, hit the emergency stop and get us out of warp."

There are gasps and Yolei yells out, "Are you crazy?!"

Davis responds, "Do you really want us to answer that question Yolei?"

Yolei says, nervously, "Good point."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "That's my big brother. Hold on tight everyone." Everyone takes a seat or braces themselves in which the sensors detect their opponent coming up behind them.

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Here we go!" Sailor Neo Moon hits some buttons and the Enterprise comes violently out of warp causing the whole ship to shake and shutter throwing a good amount of heroes and heroines to the floor due to the violence of the sudden stop.

Ken helps Yolei to her feet and Ken says, "Okay, we have a few seconds."

Washu says, over the intercom, "Hey! Watch it with this ship! It hasn't been given a shakedown yet!"

Tenchi says, "Sorry, Washu, but right now, the other ship will be on us any second."

Washu responds, slyly, "Good thing that I got the frequency for its defensive shields. Why don't you put them to use?"

Davis asks, stunned, "How did you…?" Davis shakes his head and he replies, "Never mind."

Tenchi says, with a smile, "No kidding, Davis."

Sailor Neo Moon says, pushing some buttons, "Ready to go."

The alarms on the bridge go off and outside, the USS Vengeance style ship reappears in front of the Enterprise and Davis yells out, "Fire!" The Enterprise unleashes a barrage of phaser fire which, thanks to the information given by Washu, goes through the shields and causes critical damage to the ship itself in which the ship loses main power and its shields drop.

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Shields are down!"

Davis says, pointing to one of the nacelles of the ship, "Take that out now!" The Enterprise then fires on that nacelle and destroying it in a strong explosion while the Enterprise, on impulse power, passes by the ship and turns around aiming for the ship while the Enterprise-A and Excelsior appear out of warp as well.

On board the Enterprise-A, Captain Spock says, "The mysterious ship has been disabled. Main power is off-line and they have lost a nacelle making maneuvering highly impractical if not impossible, captain."

Commander Uhura says, "Captain, our…counterpart is making contact with the mysterious ship. It is an open channel."

Captain Kirk says, "Let's hear it."

After pushing buttons, the Enterprise-A bridge crew hears over their speakers, Sailor Moon's voice say, "USS Vengeance, I know who you are. Surrender your vessel and prepare to be boarded! Hey! I know that you can hear me! I demand to know why you have taken the original USS Enterprise from its universe and restored it!"

Chekov asks, "It's universe?"

Captain Spock says, "Based on what I could decipher from our scans, I believe that Excelsior and we have been transported into another universe."

As many of the bridge crew look at Captain Spock, Doctor McCoy asks, surprised, "Another universe?"

Captain Spock says, in his classic logical tone of voice, "As you may be aware, throughout time and many different cultures, there have been prevailing theories that there is more to reality than just the universe, doctor. That there are 'alternate realities' that could be similar to our universes or very different from our universe and there are an infinite number of them. Based on my scans when we were pursuing the mysterious intruders on our way back to Earth, it seems like they created some kind of 'inter-universal gateway' leading us from our universe into this one which it might be logical to theorize that this is the universe that the intruders came from especially since the original Enterprise that was destroyed on your unauthorized mission to rescue me…"

Captain Kirk says, "Spock, I believe that we get the point. However, the other ship, while looking like a Starfleet vessel, doesn't seem like…"

Doctor McCoy says, "Looks like an overblown version of Excelsior to me."

Captain Spock says, "I believe that the human phrase is: Looks can be deceiving, doctor. From the sensors can detect, the sensors find that ship was made for a combat role."

Captain Kirk asks, surprised, "Combat role? It's a warship?"

Captain Spock responds, with a nod, "Yes, captain. It has advanced weapons and much of the ship seems to be automated causing for a need for a minimum crew for example. It is streamlined for combat operations and it is of Federation design."

Captain Kirk says, "Impossible."

Captain Spock says, "I can understand your reluctance, captain…"

Chekov shouts out, "Captain!" Everyone on the bridge of the Enterprise-A looks to see a temporal 'storm' forming around the crippled ship.

Doctor McCoy asks, "What the heck is that?"

Captain Spock says, seriously, "Captain, it is some kind of temporal field and it is highly unstable. I believe that the crew of that ship has activated some kind of device that caused space-time distortion."

Captain Kirk yells out, "Helm, get us out of here…!" However, before anything could happen, the Enterprise-A and Excelsior vanish as if they were teleported away.

Back on the original Enterprise, our heroes and heroines on the bridge are confused and Tenchi asks, "What happened?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Pluto."

Sailor Star asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Sailor Pluto's voice comes over the intercom saying, "I believe that I can answer that Sailor Celestial is correct. I've just returned the two ships to their proper universe."

Sailor Moon asks, "You can do that?"

Sailor Pluto responds, slyly, "I've had a little help from Miss Washu, but it wasn't too difficult and you never asked me, princess."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Puu, we have another problem."

Sailor Pluto says, "I know, princess. We can't just leave it since the temporal explosion will cause damage to the fabric of space and time."

Washu says, "Which is why I have installed anti-distortion device into one of the torpedoes, so, if you don't mind…FIRE IT ALREADY!" Sailor Neo Moon then pushes a button and the Enterprise fires a torpedoes that goes into the temporal 'storm' in which it sucks it into itself and vanishes with a flash.

Hawkmon says, "I must say that was close."

Gatomon says, "You have got that right, Hawkmon."

Yolei asks, "Now, what are we going to do with this gosh darn spaceship?!"

Tenchi says, "Maybe we should get back before we figure that out."

Sailor Celestial says, "Good idea, Tenchi."

Davis tells Sailor Neo Moon, "Moon girl, best possible speed for Earth."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smirk, "You got it."

Sailor Sun asks Davis, "Are you sure that your parents are the only ones that watched Star Trek?" Plenty of smirks come from the others as the Enterprise warps away in a flash as it returns to the solar system.

 _ **July 26, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Inside of Hayabusa Village, Momiji and Naruko enter the room where Serene was sleeping and they find an empty mattress.

Momiji says, shocked, "She's gone!"

Naruko says, "No kidding!" Some distance from the village, Serene is trying to make herself scares until she meets up with our heroes and heroines, who have been rejoined by Keiko, Rika, Kotone, Ayame, Ryu, and Kasumi, in which Sailor Moon steps forward.

Sailor Moon says, "You are my alternate counterpart, aren't you? Then you know that I don't want to hurt you."

Serene says, weakly, "Doesn't mean…I feel the same…I won't…let them…complete their mission…and I'll take you down to make sure of that…" Serene then whips out her transformation broach, but she collapses to the ground in which Naruto manages to catch her.

Davis says, "Nice catch."

Hinata asks, "What happened to her?"

Sakura goes over to her and after 'scanning' her, Sakura says, "Still exhausted. That's what you get for trying to leave before you are strong enough."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "So, what do we do with her now?"

Rika asks, "What do you think?"

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "What do you think she meant by taking me down to make sure that 'they' don't complete their mission?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "The only one that can answer is that is her." When Tuxedo Mask looks at Serene, he can only wonder about this 'alternate version' of the girl he loves so much.

 **End of Chapter 21**

And that's the end of the chapter, everyone! Yep! I've really taken to the story up in the stars this chapter, right? (After hearing crickets chirping) Okay! Anyway, I do have kind of thing for Star Trek and Star Wars, but hey! They are really famous in the entertainment industry especially with Star Trek in the science fiction department! Well, you should take note of this chapter because our heroes and heroines gaining their very own starship will be important in the future of this story and in future stories of this story series, everyone! As always, please read and review and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	22. A Digitally Real Danger

Once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 22: A Digitally Real Danger**

 _ **July 26, 2025, in orbit around Mars**_

Hidden within Mars' orbit, there is a dry-dock containing the rebuilt and greatly improved USS Enterprise and yes, the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 of Star Trek fame that was destroyed by its own self-destruction devices at the Genesis Planet (A/N: Refer to Star Trek III: The Search for Spock for details.) in which our heroes and heroines found on the dark side of the moon rebuild and having tons of improvements in which their friends/family and allies in the Masaki family are still figuring out. However, right now, we are in the Enterprise's sickbay where we find Galaxia in one of the beds as Sailor Mercury, the Sailor Starlights, and Princess Kakyuu are looking over her.

Kakyuu asks, "How is she?"

Sailor Mercury says, shaking her head, "She is very weak. Sakura did the best job that she could, but not only did she take an incredible assault of her body, she also suffering from an immense drain on her life energy."

Sailor Starfighter asks, "Her life energy?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Sakura and Hotaru should have been able to easily heal her injuries and they have, but her body is still failing."

Kakyuu asks, "Is there anything that you can do Sailor Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I already have Washu on it, Princess Kakyuu."

Washu's voice then booms, "And I already have it right here!" Everyone then looks in that direction and they see Washu wheeling up a strange device.

Sailor Starhealer asks, "What is that?"

Washu says, with a grin, "Something that perk that powerful Sailor Scout right up!" Washu says, "Well…as long as there aren't any complications."

Sailor Mercury asks, "Complications?"

Washu says, "We can't be sure that being drained is all that they did to her." Everyone looks at Sailor Galaxia as she is breathing heavily and looking very pale and can't help to wonder about her.

 _ **July 27, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Now, we return to the virtual realm of Alfheim Online AKA ALO where we find our heroes and heroines in front of the entrance to the area where the main boss of Wellgunde 'slumbers'.

Leafa asks, "She is that weak?"

Mizuno responds, with a nod, "Yes. Despite her injuries being healed, her critical life energy was drained. The drain was serve, but Washu found a way to infuse Mana from the outside into her."

Hana asks, curiously, "Mana?"

Setsuna says, "Life energy, Hana. It is also the source of mystical energy as well as life energy."

Kirito says, "MP is actually the gaming world's version of Mana because Mana is the source of mystical power."

Setsuna says, with a nod, "That's right, Kirito." Setsuna says, "And like the rule states: You can't create or destroy energy, but change it. However, as is the case, the universe is full of Mana, so, a 'cosmic energy' transfer shouldn't be a problem."

Mizuno says, "That's right, but the thing is: It isn't working."

Usagi asks, "What do you mean?"

Mizuno says, "The 'infusion' seems to be stabilizing her, but her own life-energy doesn't seem to be replenishing itself from the infusion. Something seems to be 'blocking' her body from 'processing' the Mana being infused into her and turning it into her own life-energy to restore her life-force."

Haruka asks, "How long does she?"

Mizuno says, with a sigh, "I…I don't know."

Silica says, solemnly, "That's horrible…"

Setsuna says, "And bad for the cosmic balance. Like Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, Sailor Galaxia is a vital force to balance in the universe and it is the reason that such calamity all over the galaxy and beyond was caused when she was taken over by Chaos."

Haruka says, "And if she dies, the balance of our universe goes off more. That makes me wonder if that was the real goal of the attack on her."

Klein says, "Geez, this is some way to start off a boss fight."

Usagi says, "Sorry, Klein."

Asuna tells Usagi, "Not your fault, Usagi-chan. This concerns all of us, Sailor Scouts, and you have a right to be worried. She is a fellow Sailor Soldier and guardian of our universe."

Tomoe asks Setsuna, "Setsuna-mama, is there anything that we can do?"

Setsuna says, "I can't be sure, Firefly. If worse comes to worse, we must prepare to assist Galaxia in transferring her powers to a worthy successor."

Michiru asks, "She can do that?"

Tomoe asks, "Wouldn't she be reborn like the rest of us since she has a true star seed and she is a Sailor Scout?"

Setsuna says, "True, but we can't be sure that the situation in our universe and what 'damage' has been done to her might prevent her from being reborn and her power lost to the ages as it becomes one with the cosmos. Galaxia will know this and she knows how vital her power is to the balance of the universe in which she will do what it takes including choosing a worthy successor to her position." Setsuna tells Usagi, "However, hime, Galaxia will not go down so easily. She proved this when she created Chibi-Chibi from her star seed to try to give you the means to stop Chaos through you stopped it in your way."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thank you, Setsuna." Usagi says, with a sigh and looking solemn, "However, remember 'that Sailor Moon' causes me to keep remembering that I…"

Hino tells Usagi, annoyed, "Cut that out, Meatball Head!" When Usagi looks at Hino, she tells her, "Okay, you are different than you are before, but deep down, you are still the same Meatball Head Moon Princess and we care about! You have been through a trying time, but it doesn't mean that you turned into a different person. You are the same person just have…more 'life experience'."

Usagi says, with a light-hearted smirk, "Very funny, Pyro."

Makoto says, with a smile, "Yeah, enough with the 'doom and gloom' already!"

Minako says, with a grin, "Anyway, we've got a big ass game monster to kick down!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "You're right. Sorry, everyone."

Asuna says, with a smile, "We know how you are feeling Usagi-chan."

Kotone says, with a nod and light smile, "It is hard to get 'that' off our minds too."

Lisbeth says, "No joke. We can't help ourselves to call ourselves by our SAO handles once in a while back IRL."

Dai says, "A few years living in 'another world' and basically, 'another life' can do that for you. Kari-chan and I should know."

Akari says, "We were in Rainbow Gardens for close to a lifetime."

Minako says, excitedly, "Now, let's get that boss!" Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and when the door opens, a massive 'vacuum' comes from the door.

Miyako says, "Here we go again!"

Yui says, "Watch out, everyone!" Mamoru holds onto Usagi, Takashi for Minako, and Dai for Akari as they are transported outside and outside, they are face to face with Hildisvini, a massive floating stone head with two stone hands, multiple stone rings surrounding below the head, and four crystal floating around the head.

Taichi says, "Head's up!"

Sara asks Taichi, annoyed, "Really?"

Taichi says, with a grin, "Somebody was going to say it."

Just then magical circles appear above them and Yamato yells out, "I think that we should take his advice!" Soon after, massive boulders fall down from the sky down on our virtual adventures and they scatter around.

Kirito shouts out, "Stay sharp and try to find a weak spot!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito-kun!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines split up and surround Hildisvini in which he unleashes a sandstorm attack from its mouth which manage to score a hit on Philia and Strea, knocking them, but managing to right themselves.

Tomoe yells out, "Are you okay?"

Strea says, with a classic chipper smile, "Yep!" Hildisvini then claps his two hands together like a person trying to crush a fly in their two hands while Yuuki and Klein barely manage to dodge.

Klein says, "That was close!"

Yuuki says, with a smile, "Yeah!"

Izumi says, "Due to him being made of stone, I suspect that he will have a very high defense."

Taichi asks, sarcastically, "You think?" Just then Hildisvini puts his hands to the side and starts to spin around fast in some form of a spin attack in which Tomoe and Hana got hit where they barely managed to recover while Haruka and Michiru go over to her while Sara and Yamato go over to Hana.

Haruka asks, "Are you okay?"

Tomoe responds, "I'm okay. Just need a little healing."

Michiru says, "I've got it." On the meanwhile, the others continue to fight Hildisvini and they quickly manage to figure the crystals hovering around it and the crystals attached below its stone head are its weak points.

Mamoru says, seriously, "Divide its attention! One group hits the weak points, the crystals on its body, and the other tries to keep its attention on them!"

Usagi says, "Do as Mamoru-kun says!"

Kirito says, with a serious tone, "They're right!" The others nod their heads in agreement and they quickly divide into two teams with one team going after the weak spots while the other team focuses on distraction and defense, but while they have a lot of numbers and a good strategy, it doesn't mean that they came out of this without a scratch. Several times during the battle, a good number of them lose all of their HP and turn into Remain Lights or End Flames, which is what happens when a player loses all of their HP in ALO, but thanks to the revival and healing techniques of the group especially the Undine members.

Silica, one of the revived member, tells Asuna, "Thank you, Asuna."

Asuna says, with a smile, "It was no problem, but be careful, Silica-chan." Pina, Silica's feathered dragon partner, assists with a healing move and then helps out with bubbles against the eyes of the floating golem head monsters, but it didn't seem too effective. The spin attack also proved hard since it inflicted a temporary stun effect on the players leaving them helpless against a secondary attack. The fight proves to be a tough one, but in the end, Kirito, Leafa, and Usagi strike the final blows in which it glows before shattering into hundreds of data pixels. Soon after, the words 'Congratulations' appears above everyone to show that they have defeated the boss for Wellgunde.

Agil says, "Yeah, we can leave finally say goodbye to this desert!"

Miyako says, "No joke! This virtual sand is going to give me a virtual rash!"

Klein says, "Another boss bites the dust!"

Dai says, "Got that right buster!"

Philia says, "Great job, Silica! High-five!"

Silica says, excitedly, "We rock!"

After Silica and Philia give each other a 'high-five', Strea asks, curiously, "High-five? Is this like a victory cheer or something?"

Philia says, "Pretty much, Strea! Hugs are okay, but it depends on the situation."

Strea asks, with a gleam in her eyes, "Hugs, huh?"

Usagi and Kirito give a winch and Usagi thinks, nervously, _"Did you have to mention hugs to Strea?"_

Strea says, cheerfully, "Philia, thanks for the lesson! I'm going to give Kirito a big juicy hug right now!"

Kirito asks, nervously, "Huh?"

Dai thinks in his mind, _"I'm sorry to say better you than me, bro."_

Asuna says, "No, Strea!"

Lisbeth then asks, slyly, "So, Asuna, does that mean that you will be accepting Strea's big juicy hug for him?"

Strea says, in her chipper voice, "I see how it is. Asuna wants a hug too! Come here, you!"

Asuna says, nervously, "I-I-I didn't say a-a-anything of the sort…Yipe!" However, it is too late as Strea grabs Asuna into one of her legendary/infamous hugs and she yelps as Strea grabs her into it.

Yuuki says, "Love and peace, baby."

Sinon asks, with a smile, "Kirito, are you sure that you want to sit this one out?"

Kirito says, "I've faced many fearsome foes in my day, but this is one battle I don't think that I have the courage to fight."

Usagi says, nervously, "Yeah. Kirito loves Asuna and she is like a sister to me, but…what I had to go through didn't prepare me for Strea."

Hino says, nodding her head, "No kidding, Meatball Head."

Yui says, "Everyone, stop fooling around! The next island just opened up!"

Dai says, "I think that we should get going before this turns into a hug fest."

Taichi says, "No joke, Dai."

Just then some distance away, the group sees the clouds part to see another land mass, one look heavily made or cover in ice, appear before them and Haruka says, pointing towards it, "Over there!"

Tomoe asks, "Is that the next island?"

Silica says, "It looks like a big iceberg."

Kido says, "And probably just as cold."

Akari says, with a smile, "I don't think that it will be too much problem for us, Undines."

Michiru says, with a smile, "Ice is frozen water and as water fairies, Undines are made for cold."

Hino says, annoyed, "Lucky you, but fire fairies, like Dai, Klein, and I, don't like the cold and for good reason."

Lisbeth says, "Just thinking about it gives me the shivers."

Klein says, "Oh, it is just a bit of snow! No problem!"

Kirito asks, "You aren't worried about freezing?"

Klein responds, "Who is worried about freezing when you have passion of fire in you?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Really, Klein?"_

Haruka says, "We'll see what a 'hot head' like you handles being in the virtual artic."

Klein says, "Bring it on, Haruka!"

Dai tells Miyako, "Ten that he starts shaking like a leaf when we get there."

Miyako says, with a smirk, "You're on!"

Takashi tells Dai and Miyako, "Real supportive guys. Trustful about Klein, but not exactly supportive." Akari gives a giggle while Klein gives an annoyed glare as the group use the teleport gate nearby to teleport to the next land.

 _ **July 27, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Flosshilde**_

Within the next land, it is full of snow and ice and this next land mass of Svart Alfheim is known as Flosshilde, the Ring of Ice and it is correctly named as it seems to be mainly a frozen wasteland type of land mass.

Klein shivers up a storm and he asks, "It's freezing! How can anything be so cold?!"

Lisbeth asks, sarcastically, "It looks like somebody dumped a bucket of ice water that burning soul of yours? Got a sniffle?"

Silica says, shivering, "So cold…"

Philia tells Silica, "How can you be so cold, Silica? You have all that fur and I bet Pina doubles as a virtual heater."

Mizuno says, "I doubt that Pina's feathery body can keep Silica that warm, Philia."

Minako says, "Man! I never knew anything could be so cold! I don't think that I was so cold anytime in my life!"

Hino says, "No kidding, Minako!"

Taichi says, with a nod, "Yeah. I don't think that the Digi-World's artic area were as cold as this!"

Usagi asks Mamoru, "Are you okay, Mamoru-kun?"

Mamoru says, with a smile, "I'll be fine."

Agil says, "So, this is Flosshilde, huh? It is one big iceberg."

Sinon says, "Getting around looks like it is going to be a pain in the neck."

Mizuno says, "The height restriction is set practically right here on the ground."

Leafa says, "That means that we are going to have run rather than fly."

Hino says, sarcastically, "Great. Cold and grounded too."

Izumi says, "Well, there might be a way to increase the limit for us. I think that you can see that there are dungeons that require flying up there in order to get to them."

Takashi says, "You have a point there Izumi."

Dai asks, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Akari says, "Dai-kun is right. We need to explore to figure out what's going on around here."

Kirito says, "I agree, Akari. Let's take a look around." The group then starts to run around and beating a few types of monsters along the way in which they find a large ring-like ruin.

Dai asks, "What the heck is this?"

Sam says, "I don't know, Dai. However, I think that it is important to beating this land."

Miyako asks, "You think so?"

Izumi says, with a nod, "He may have a point."

Mizuno says, "I agree. This ruin was put here for a reason."

Asuna says, "Mizuno-chan is right. They wouldn't put this here without a reason. It may be vital to cleaning this land."

Philia asks, curiously and pointing somewhere, "What's that? Is that part of the game?" When everyone looks where Philia is pointing, they are shocked to see 'ripples' of data in front of them.

Klein says, "I don't think that's part of the game."

Agil says, "I know that's not part of the game."

Kirito asks Yui, "Yui, I know that you don't have administrative privileges anymore, but can you…?"

Yui responds, "Even though I don't have the abilities that I had in SAO, I still have ways to detecting errors without causing them, but the system isn't detecting an error at all. This…static shouldn't be there and isn't there by the system in which the Cardinal System of ALO is working very well."

Lisbeth asks, "Well, what is that then?"

Just then a female voice echoes in Leafa's mind, _**"Suguha…"**_

Leafa asks the others, "Did someone call my name?"

Strea responds, curiously, "No, why?"

Just then a male voice echoes in Leafa's mind, _**"Boss…"**_

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"No way! It can't be!"_

Leafa then leaps off and rushes off towards the 'static' in which Kirito shouts out, concerned, "Sugu!" Kirito runs after his sister/cousin while the others follow soon after in which all of them are assembled in front of the static with Leafa looking at it.

Usagi asks, "Leafa, what are you doing?"

Leafa says, "I think I heard a voice from it."

Silica says, "We didn't hear a thing."

Taichi says, "Not me."

Akari says, "I…I think I sense something…"

Takashi asks Akari, "You do?"

Dai says, with a curious tone, "Same here, dude. I'm getting a weird feeling from that 'stuff'."

Sam asks, surprised, "Really?"

Leafa starts to extend her arm towards the 'static' and Kirito yells out, concerned, "Leafa, don't!"

Leafa says, "It's okay, big brother…" However, she yelps as a hand and arm comes out of the static and yanks her into the 'static' which proves to be some kind of digital portal.

Kirito yells out, shocked, "Sugu!" Soon after, Kirito leaps into the digital portal after Leafa.

Asuna shouts out, "Kirito-kun! Leafa-chan!" With that, Asuna, along with Yui, follows after Kirito and Leafa with Usagi not far behind.

Hino and Lisbeth say in unison, "Here we go again." Soon after, the rest of our heroes and heroines follow the others through the mysterious digital gateway in ALO to who knows where.

 _ **July 27, 2025, Unknown realm**_

On the other side of the gateway, there is a close up of Kirito's face as he looks around to see where he is and what looks like a district of Tokyo, but it is 'static-like' at some points and mysterious crystals with a mixture of strange jungle style plants as well in which Kirito noticed strange huge 'bubbles' in the air around them.

Just then Asuna's voice yells out, "Kirito-kun!" Kirito then turns to see Asuna and Yui, but to his shock, Asuna looks like her SAO avatar now and Yui is back to her human form.

Kirito asks, surprised, "Asuna? What happened? How are you look like you do in SAO?"

Asuna tells Kirito, "Kirito-kun, you look like you did in SAO too."

Yui says, "Mommy's right, daddy." Kirito then looks over himself and we look to see that Kirito does look like he did in SAO.

Just then Usagi's voice says, "You, too, Kirito?" Kirito, Asuna, and Yui look over to see the others all around and all of their group that were part of SAO are looking like they did in SAO now.

Lisbeth asks, "What's going on here?"

Silica asks, "Why do we look as we did in SAO?"

Kirito says, "I don't know Silica."

Klein says, "I was about to ask if we were back in SAO, but…" Klein says, looking all around, "This is definitely not SAO."

Hino says, "No kidding, Klein."

Takashi says, "I don't think that this is a VRMMO either."

Taichi says, with a nod, "Yeah." Just then the 'digital portal' that they came through turns into a huge 'bubble' with a 'picture' of ALO into it and floated up into the air just above them.

Hana says, "It looks like ALO."

Kirito says, "That must be the 'door' back." Kirito says, looking at the other 'bubbles', "That means that these could also be gateways to other 'worlds'."

Philia asks, "You mean to other VRMMO?"

Kirito says, "Maybe more Philia."

Usagi says, "Anyway, we can't worry about that now."

Kirito says, "You're right, Usagi. We need to find Sugu."

Just then Leafa's voice booms, "Let go of me, you overgrown cherry tree!"

Takashi says, pointing in the direction that Leafa's voice came from, "Over there!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines run over to where Leafa was shouting and they find her in the grips of a Cherrymon.

Yuuki says, "Whoa! That's one big cherry tree!"

Akari says, "That's not a tree, Yuuki. That's Cherrymon, an Ultimate level Digimon!"

Lisbeth asks, "That's a Digimon?"

Yamato says, with a nod, "Yep. And bad memories of that one myself."

Miyako asks, "What's a Digimon doing here?"

Izumi says, "This place could be an area that's in-between our human-made 'digital worlds' and the Digi-World itself."

Sam says, "Izzy has a point. VRMMO are actually man-made 'digital worlds'."

Akari says, "And there is also Rainbow Gardens to consider. It has existed since internet gaming began and it has grown. Maybe it is possible that this place could be 'in-between area' between the Digi-World and the worlds of the VRMMO."

Sam says, "Maybe, but I'm not sure that it could grow so fast with a few years."

Kirito says, "We'll worry about that later." Kirito draws his swords and he yells out, "Hey! Let go of my sister!"

Cherrymon says, looking at Kirito, "Your sister? Strange, you don't look alike."

Dai says, "Hey, dude, what did Leafa do to you?"

Cherrymon responds, "To me? Not a thing, but when the gateway opened to that human made 'digital world', my master told me to get her."

Haruka asks, "Your master?"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Cherrymon means me." Everyone then looks to see a young lady wearing a blue hooded jacket, simple grey shorts, white stockings that cover her legs entirely from her kneecaps down, and black and white sneakers. The young lady looks at Leafa and she says, "I've been waiting a while to get my chance at you."

Leafa yells out, "I don't even know you!"

The young lady responds, "Wench! You dare try to forget the people that gave you power and you turned your backs on us after you got all moral on us?"

Leafa gasps and she says, "You can't be…"

The young lady yells out, strongly, "That's right, Kirigaya! It's time to pay you back for your betrayal!"

Leafa yells out, strongly, "You used me! You manipulated the pain, anguish, and confusion in my heart and used me!"

The young lady shouts out, strongly, "We gave you power! The power to get what you desired!"

Leafa shouts out, strongly, "I wasn't myself! I was so full of anger and rage…!"

The young lady responds, "Excuses! Excuses! Let me guess: This is your 'penitence' for trying to destroying VRMMO and Full-Dive technology, right?"

The others are confused by these words and Leafa shouts out, "No, it isn't!"

The young lady replies, "Well, like I care! Let's try an experiment: What happens to your digitized mind when it is destroyed outside of a VRMMO, huh?!" The others gasps in surprise and she shouts out, "Cherrymon, rip her apart!"

Cherrymon responds, "Yes, ma'am."

Usagi yells out, horrified, "No!"

" **Pepper Breath!"**

" **Tear Shot!"**

Just then a ball of flames and an orb of water slam into Cherrymon's eyes and he yelps out causing him to drop Leafa to the ground.

Cherrymon shouts out, "My eyes! My eyes!"

The young lady yells out, "Who did that?" The others race over to Leafa, but then an Agumon, one with red leather bands around his clawed hands, and another strange Digimon, a pink and violet rabbit-like Digimon with a crescent moon sigil on its forehead and body with a moon medal held together by pink ribbons over its waist area, appear by them.

Taichi asks, "Agumon?"

The new Agumon asks, "Hey, how do you know my name?"

The other Digimon says, in a female voice, "He obviously has seen an Agumon or he has one for a Digimon partner, Agumon."

The new Agumon says, "Good point."

Leafa asks, surprised, "Agumon? Lunamon?"

Asuna asks Leafa, "Leafa-chan, do you know them?"

Agumon asks, curiously, "Leafa? Isn't your name Suguha, boss?"

Leafa responds, nervously, "It is a bit of a story…" Leafa yells out, "Hold on a second! What are you doing here?!" The pink and violet rabbit Digimon then produces a digivice that looks like a violet cellphone with a slot and a scanner on top with a camera like slot on the top back portion of the device.

The pink and violet rabbit Digimon says, "Mirei completely restored it."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Mirei, I should have known."

Akari asks, surprised, "Wait! Leafa, are you a Digidestined?"

Leafa responds, "No. I'm not a Digidestined…I WAS a Digimon Tamer."

Izumi asks, "Digimon Tamer?'

Leafa says, with a sigh, "It's a long story."

The young lady produces a rectangle Digivice and she yells out, annoyed, "All right! I've had enough of you! Megadramon, time to realize!" The young lady pushes a button on her digivice and a beam of light comes out of the slot that looks like a camera in a cellphone in which a Megadramon appears from a swirl of data.

Miyako asks, stunned, "What the heck?!"

The young lady yells out, "Kirigaya! I was going to take care of you, but I'm going to make you suffer by taking your precious partners and your friends and family! I'm going to destroy them one after another and make you watch!" The young lady laughs evilly and that strikes a major cord in Leafa as she remembers what happened in her Silver Millennium past combined with SAO causing her expression to become one of great anger and determination.

Leafa yells out, strongly and angrily, "That did it! I've tolerated you up to now, but now, you have gone too far!" Leafa takes the digivice from Lunamon as she starts to gain a rainbow aura and she roars out, strongly and angrily, "You want the 'old Suguha' back…Well, you just got her! Agumon! Lunamon!" The two Digimon nod their heads and leap into the air as the words 'Perfect Evolution' appear on the screen of the device and Leafa shouts out, "DNA Full Charge!" She gathers energy into her right hand and slams it into the scanner area of the digivice causing it to send a beam of data and energy into the two Rookie Digimon.

 **Digivolution (Digimon Data Squad 'Perfect Evolution' music starts)**

" **Agumon Digivolve to…GeoGreymon!"**

" **GeoGreymon Digivolve to…RizeGreymon!"**

" **Lunamon Digivolve to…Lekismon!"**

" **Lekismon Digivolve to…Crescemon!"**

 **End Digivolution (Digimon Data Squad 'Perfect Evolution' music ends)**

In place of this Agumon, there is a Greymon-like Digimon with a metal face-plate over the top of his head like MetalGreymon, but unlike MetalGreymon, there is a large revolver-like weapon for his left arm and hand, a red armored chest with a blue jewel in the center, the tip of his tail is armored, and he has red jet-like wings coming out of his back. With the rabbit-like Digimon, Luna, there a tall pink rabbit Digimon with a black armored helmet over her head, blue armored chest plate, spiked armored shoulder pads, silver armored gantlets over her hands and armors with crescent shaped headed axes in her hands, silver and black armored covered feet and lower legs, and she has multiple spikes/rods coming out of her back.

Sam asks, "Wait! RIZEGreymon?"

 **Digimon Analyzer (RizeGreymon's voice)**

" **You got that right, pal! I'm RizeGreymon, an Ultimate Cyborg Digimon, and just like my counterpart, MetalGreymon, I'm a hardcore blaster! But unlike him, while MetalGreymon is made for taking the hits, I'm made for giving them out hard and fast! My Trident Revolver makes me the fastest quick draw of the Digital World!"**

" **And that lady is Crescemon and she embodies the majesty of the moon itself. She may look cute, but she is a lean and mean fighting machine! Her Lunatic Dance will entrance you and her Ice and Dark Archery will freeze you and make you say 'good night'!"**

Leafa shouts out, "Hit it, RizeGreymon! Take that lizard!" RizeGreymon roars as he rockets into Megadramon, ramming him, and sending him high into the sky.

Cherrymon tells Crescemon, "You think that you can take me?"

Crescemon says, with a sly tone, "I KNOW that I can." Crescemon then moves at incredible speeds, bashes Cherrymon in the nose area of his face, and he skids back one mile. On the meanwhile, high in the sky, RizeGreymon leaps away from Megadramon and prepares his attack.

" **Trident Revolver!** "

RizeGreymon unleashes a barrier of three spheres of energy that slam into Megadramon, sending high into the sky, and he then turns into data particles that reform into a Digi-Egg.

" **Ice Archery!** "

Crescemon unleashes a barrage of ice arrows that slam into Cherrymon and he yelps as he is frozen solid before Crescemon slashes him with her blades causing him to shatter, turn into data particles, and those data particles reform into a Digi-Egg.

The young lady collapses on her buttocks and she says, in disbelief, "No way…" RizeGreymon, after picking up the Digi-Egg that Megadramon became, floats down and puts said egg in front of her while Crescemon takes the Digi-Egg that Cherrymon became and does the same.

Leafa says, with a cold look that's unlike her in her expression, "Leave now and never let me see your face again." Leafa says, motioning to RizeGreymon, "Or…" RizeGreymon then points his weapon right at the young girl, shocking the others, and the young girl yelps in fear, grabs the two Digi-Eggs, and uses her digivice to create a portal.

The young girl yells out, nervously and angrily, "You will pay for this Kirigaya!" The young girl runs into the portal which closes behind her while RizeGreymon lowers his weapon and turns to face Leafa along with Crescemon.

Hana says, "I never knew that Agumon had another alternate Ultimate form."

Leafa takes a deep sigh and Kirito asks Leafa, "Sugu, what's going on?"

Dai says, "You didn't tell us that you are a Digidestined!"

Leafa replies, plainly, "That's because I'm not a Digidestined…I'm a Digimon Tamer."

Taichi asks, curiously and suspiciously, "Digimon Tamer?"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Digimon Tamers have the ability to 'capture' Digimon and partner up with them, but unlike Digidestined, who has one partner, Digimon Tamers have multiple partners. In fact, they can have up to three 'out in the field' while they can store eight more in the digivice."

The others gasp in shock and Yamato asks, suspiciously, "Wait! You said 'capture Digimon'? What do you mean?"

Crescemon says, "Digimon Tamer's digivices have the ability to capture Digimon by storing it within itself. When a Digimon is weakened enough, a Tamer can use their digivice to capture it. If the capture is successful, the Digimon, classified as a 'wild Digimon' meaning that it isn't partnered with a human, became a 'tamed Digimon', a Digimon 'bound' to a human partner. Only when the human partner dies causing the digivice to permanently deactivate is the Digimon released from the bounds."

Takashi says, with a glare, "Sounds like slavery to me."

RizeGreymon says, "Yeah, you would think so. Don't blame you, but most Tamers are loyal and caring to their Digimon. However, despite plenty of these Tamers caring for their Digimon, it doesn't mean that they are the 'up and up' and plenty of times, their Digimon partners are just as rotten as they are."

Crescemon says, "These Tamers and their Digimon perform some nasty crimes in the human and Digital World as you might be aware of."

Miyako asks, "Wait! Are you saying that some of these crimes and attacks linked to Digimon are connected to these Tamers?"

Crescemon says, "The BAD Tamers, not the good ones. It is why you might be confusing them with the Dark Digidestined, but then again, there isn't much difference since 'rogue Tamers' are working with Dark Digidestined to commit some nasty and horrible crimes against humans and Digimon alike."

Taichi says, plainly, "We've noticed."

RizeGreymon says, "Yeah, it would be a real pain in the butt if any of those Tamer's partner became the new Digimon King."

There are plenty of looks of surprise, especially from the Digidestined members of the group, and Sara asks, "Digimon King?"

Crescemon says, "The Digimon Tamers, at least here, are connected with the central part of the Digital World, the realm that was once ruled by the supreme sovereign of the Digital World and lord of the Digimon Sovereigns: Huanglongmon."

Kido asks, "Hold up? Are you saying that there is a Digimon above Azulongmon?"

RizeGreymon says, "There was. He is now sealed in another dimension or whatever and he is trapped there for all eternity."

Crescemon says, "Huanglongmon represented balance: Light and dark, order and chaos, and good and evil. He ruled over the Digital World from the center sector to watch over the other four sovereigns and their sectors of the Digital World."

Izumi says, "Just like Kyoto." When everyone looks at Izumi, he asks his fellow Digidestined, "Remember what happened in Kyoto and what Yolei…I mean Miyako learned from Sara's dad."

Miyako says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah."

Akari says, "And don't forget what Azulongmon told us."

Takashi asks, "Hold up! If this guy is sealed away, what happened to his sector of the Digital World?"

RizeGreymon says, with a plain tone, "The Digimon Sovereigns managed to keep control of their sectors, but none of them took control of Huanglongmon's sector."

Izumi says, "Because that would mean that one of them seems to be trying to take his place."

Crescemon says, "That's right. And without anyone to rule, it became like the 'wild west' of the Digital World. However, things haven't gotten too out of control due to the Royal Knights…"

Akari asks, "Royal Knights?"

Crescemon says, with a nod, "Thirteen powerful Mega Knight Digimon that are the sacred guardians of the Digital World. They are well-known among Digimon. They are Alphamon, Craniamon, Crusadermon, Dynasmon, Examon, Gallantmon, Gankoomon, Jesmon, Kentaurosmon, Leopardmon, UlforceVeedramon…"

Dai asks, "Hold up! UlforceVeedramon?"

The two Digimon look at Dai and Akari says, "Dai-kun's Digimon partner is a Veemon in which his own Mega form is UlforceVeedramon."

The two Ultimate Digimon give looks of surprise and RizeGreymon says, "Wait! A Veemon is your partner? I thought their kind was extinct!"

Dai says, "Veemon isn't extinct since he lives with me."

Izumi asks, "Who are the last two?"

Crescemon says, "The last two are: Omnimon and Magnamon."

The Digidestined of the group gasp and Taichi says, pointing to Yamato, "Wait! My friend and I have Digimon buddies that are Agumon and Gabumon and they become Omnimon!"

The two Ultimate Digimon are shocked and Dai says, "My buddy can use the Digi-Egg of Miracles to become Magnamon."

Crescemon asks Dai, "Hold on! You used the 'Golden Radiance'?"

Dai says, "Um, yeah. I'm the Digidestined of Miracles and Life."

The two Ultimate Digimon gasp in shock, just then bow in front of Dai, and Leafa asks, "Uh, RizeGreymon? Crescemon?"

Crescemon tells Dai, "It is an honor to meet you, your majesty."

Miyako asks, confused, "Your majesty? I know that Dai was a prince in his previous life."

Crescemon says, "He is one of the bearers of the most powerful crests of the Chosen Children. He is a 'royal Digidestined', one of the prince and princesses of the Digidestined."

There are gasps and Dai yells out, flabbergasted, "I'm what now?!"

Izumi asks, "Wait! You say 'one of the princes and princesses'? There are more?"

Crescemon says, "Yes, the Crests of Miracles and Life are, but two of the most powerful crests that the Chosen Children can bare. From what I remember, there is Creation, Balance, and Power to name a few."

Takashi asks, amazed, "Crests of Creation, Balance, and…Power?"

Taichi says, "Something tells me that we need to discuss this with Gennai."

On the meanwhile, RizeGreymon and Crescemon digivolve back to Agumon, of whom we will call Agumon (Tamer) to differ him from Tai's Agumon partner, and Lunamon in which Kirito asks, "So, you are one of these 'Tamers', Sugu?"

Leafa says, looking at the digivice with a sigh, "I was supposed to be a FORMER Tamer."

Philia asks, "Former?"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "My digivice broke when I overloaded it to give Agumon and Lunamon the power to beat a powerful enemy."

Mamoru says, "I suspect that it was that organization that young lady belonged to."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Remember what I said about myself during the time before I joined ALO and after SAO started? Combined with my 'condition' and learning the truth about my 'family relations' with big brother, I was in a 'dark place' and I mean a REALLY 'dark place'. I did things…things that I wasn't proud of. My anger and rage was out of control and I…I can't call myself a 'monster' because I would be insulting the Digimon. That's why I fell into a…bad crowd."

Lisbeth says, "In the form of the organization that girl once belonged to."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Yeah." Leafa says, with a solemn tone, "You know that due to SAO, I once hated VRMMO and Full-Dive technology. Well…I think…No, I know it was only part of it. My 'condition' and learning the 'family relation' of big brother and me, I was scared, confused, and angry at the same time…Angry at the world. I just…wanted to lash out…to unleash this anger and rage in me...And it led me to my 'darkest days'." Leafa says, looking at Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, "Agumon and Lunamon were among the few 'bright things' during that time period even though it was just over a year ago. Despite all that I did, they never left my side."

Lunamon says, "That's because we are your partners and your friends."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "That's right, boss! One for all and all for one!"

Miyako says, nervously, "I'm not sure that's the right phrase."

Mamoru asks Leafa, "Was only the 'power' to partner up with Digimon the only thing that this group gave you?"

Leafa responds, shaking her head, "No. There was something and that 'something' was…sinister. It really brought out the darkness in me." Leafa says, "However, if you think 'that' was controlling me, you're wrong. It was the darkness in me that took control and I let it grow out of control." Leafa says, "It makes me wonder if it is the reason that I'm still fighting. Fighting to pay for my sins."

Asuna says, concerned, "Leafa-chan…"

Kirito tells Leafa, "No way, Sugu. Even if you did something wrong, you are nothing like Kayaba…like any of the enemies that our friends in the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined have faced!"

Leafa tells Kirito, "Can you believe that big brother?"

Kirito tells Leafa, "I know that Sugu."

Usagi tells Leafa, "We are sisters, Leafa. And despite us only finding each other months ago, I know that you are a much better person than any of our enemies especially 'him'."

Agumon (Tamer) asks, looking at Usagi and Leafa, "Hold on! Boss, did she say that she is your sister?"

Leafa responds, with a nervous smile, "It is a long story, Agumon."

Lunamon tells Leafa, "Mirei told us to give you a message."

Leafa asks Lunamon, "What is it?"

Lunamon responds, "No matter how much you deny it, you have created and are still creating your 'wheel of fate'. This has become part of your 'destiny' as much as your path as Sailor Celestial."

There are multiple gasps and Leafa says, with a sigh, "This isn't a major surprise."

Mamoru says, "This lady doesn't sound like a regular person."

Haruka says, "I doubt that she is."

Izumi says, "Maybe I should ask Gennai about her."

Taichi says, "Another time, Izumi."

Klein says, "As much as this was enlightening…This isn't ALO."

Kirito says, "That's a good point, Klein. We can't be sure that something worse than what would happen in SAO would happen here."

Miyako asks, annoyed, "Can we not think about it Kirito?"

Minako says, "Yeah, I would like not to think about that part."

Leafa then hands the digivice to Lunamon and she tells her, with a smile, "I'll be waiting for you and Agumon in the real world. You need to give this back to me there. I'm sure that you know who will send you to me."

Lunamon says, with a smile, "Right, partner." However, before they could leave, a massive energy dome engulfs them all.

Makoto asks, "What the heck is this?"

Hino says, "I think that we are going to find out." Everyone then shouts out as they are engulfed by some kind of vortex and they spin around causing them to black out.

 _ **July 27, 2025, Neo Domino City, Tops Sector**_

Inside of the Tops Sector, Naruto, his parents, and the Leaf ninja that are on Earth are with Ryu, Kasumi, Ayane, and Momiji as they, Yugi, Atem, Joey, Tea, Tristan, and our former Signers look at none other than Serena's silver-blue haired counterpart, Serene, as she recently woke up.

Jack tells Serene, "Okay, you alternate Sailor Moon or whoever you are, we are listening to what you are saying."

Serene responds, "My name is Serene and yes, I'm the Sailor Moon from the Fusion Dimension. In this universe, our world is divided up into four dimensions: Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ."

Jack retorts, in his usual sarcastic manner, "And this is different from what we know how?"

Crow tells Jack, annoyed, "Jack!"

Akiza tells Jack, annoyed, "Let her speak!"

Serene says, "As you know this dimension is Standard, the 'center' dimension' of the four dimensions. In my world, the Summoning Methods for the Extra Decks are Fusion Summons." Serene says, with a sigh, "In my world, we don't use Duel Monsters for fun and pleasure. It is a means for survival."

Atem asks, "Survival?"

Serene says, with a plain tone, "It was once a game just like in your world, but that changed for us a long time ago. What happened has been lost in time, but what we do know is that one day, there was an invasion…an invasion of monsters."

Tea asks, "Monsters?"

Yusei asks, getting the idea, "You don't mean…?"

Serene says, with a nod, "Yes, Yusei-san. Duel Monsters…Or should I say, Shadow Monsters."

There are gasps of shock and Yugi asks, "You mean monsters from the Shadow Realm?"

Serene says, nodding her head, "That's right. From the Shadow Realm or the Duel Monsters Spirit Realm in which 'dark beings' from that realm or the Shadow Realm led them. We quickly learned that in order to win, we had to beat them at their own game."

Jack says, plainly, "Basically, you fought in deadly Shadow Duels to survive."

Serene says, with a nod, "That's right. It was a terrible war and we fought long and hard, but in the end, we won. However, Duel Monsters was no longer a game to us. Duelists were now soldiers and we were once noble soldiers…at least until he came and changed things."

Luna (H) asks, "He?"

Serene responds, "The 'Professor'. He came to our world one day and improved our Duel Academies, the places where we train elite duelists, and became the head of Academia, the top and supreme Duel Academy of our world."

Yusei says, "Wait! You said 'came to your world', right? That means that he is not from your dimension."

Serene replies, with a nod, "That's right. He came from this one."

There are gasps and Tsunade says, "And something tells me that he is central in what your people from your dimension are doing."

Serene says, with a sigh and nodding her head, "Yep. From what he tells us, the only way to create a better world is to unite the four dimensions and possibly other worlds into one single world. Peace through unity and all that crap."

Tristan says, "It sounds like you don't believe him."

Serene responds, with a sneer, "No, I don't. The Professor is a warmongering monster and turned many duelists into sadistic monsters. He has invaded the XYZ Dimension, a peaceful world containing a peaceful people, and he turned that world of smiles into a place of destruction and despair. I watched as our once noble duel warriors turn people into cards."

There are gasps and Yugi asks, "Turn people into cards?"

Leo says, stunned, "No way!"

Serene says, "We created it to counter the sealing abilities of the Shadow Realm empowered fiends who would do it to us at the change in which they found 'feast' on us to strength themselves." Serene says, with a sneer, "But now, they perverted the technology to seal innocent people away. People that weren't even duelists too! How can we call ourselves honorable duel warriors now since we have committed such horrors? However, the Professor has so brainwashed many that they follow his orders without question feeling that his mission is a 'noble mission' and those people and their worlds are just the 'price of peace'."

Crow says, "It is that kind of crap, huh? We are dealing with a real sicko."

Hinata asks Serene, "Serene-san, you said that you refused to let your people get their hands on Serena?"

Serene says, "I believe that my counterpart is vital to their plans."

Yusei asks, "How so?"

Serene responds, "I'm not sure, but I know that he wants to get his hands on the four Sailor Moons of the four dimensions. He has been trying to capture me for a long time."

Jack says, "I'm guessing that you have been a real pain in the butt for him."

Serene retorts, sarcastically, "What was your first guess, your majesty?"

Jack glares at Serene and Atem asks, "Is there a Sailor Celestial in your world?"

Serene looks at Atem and she responds, "Yep. And you're right. My sister and her counterparts are also his targets too. Sis already gave me the bad news. He has captured the Sailor Celestials of the XYZ and Synchro Dimensions already."

There are gasps and Leo says, "Oh, wow. There are also other Sailor Celestial too! Cool!"

Luna (H) says, "Leo, get serious! This is dangerous situation!"

Yusei says, "Luna is right. I'm willing to bet that they have Etherion powers same as our Sailor Celestial."

Serene replies, with a nod, "Bingo, Yusei-san." Serene says, "And that's why I'm here. I'm here to prevent the Professor from getting his hands on my counterpart and sis' counterpart as well as gain the strength that I need to crush him once and for all."

Crow asks, "Gain strength to defeat him?"

Serene says, "You have to remember that we used Duel Monsters as a way to defend ourselves for a long time in our war with the Shadow Realm and we developed things like Real Solid Vision."

Jack asks, surprised, "Real Solid Vision?"

Serene says, "It seems like you know of the technology."

Yusei says, "We're developing it right now."

Serene says, "As you know, originally, Solid Vision are advanced realistic holograms, but despite them being realistic, they were still holograms despite the realisms…even the smell. However, with 'Real Solid Vision', the Solid Vision 'projections' gain mass and thus, gain a 'physical presence' in which Solid Vision projections can interact with solid objects."

Jack says, with a nod, "We know. Our prototype has worked perfectly."

Crow says, nervously, "You mean a bit too well since your Red Dragon Archfiend blasted through the roof of the building that we were testing it in."

Jack yells out, sternly, "Hey! We need to test it to make sure that we get the 'knicks' out of it and the only way you can test it is by going big, Crow! You either go big or go home!"

Akiza asks Serene, "So, wait? Does that mean that they are using the 'Real Solid Vision' technology to cause real harm?"

Serene says, with a nod, "Yes, Akiza-san. With that technology, they are bringing out an army of Duel Monsters that can cause real damage and they used it to practically destroy Heartland, one of the center cities of the XYZ Dimension." Serene clenches her fists and she says, "It was…horrible…" Serene says, slamming her fist on the table, "Damn it! How can we say that we are on a noble mission when we are destroying homes and the lives of innocent people?! As long as the Professor is in control of Academia, our world is sparling down into darkness and I have to stop him."

Jack asks Serene, "And how do you plan to do that?"

Serene responds, with a determined tone, "Simple, Jack-san. I plan to make sure that my counterparts from the other dimensions and my sis' counterpart in this world is safe. And then I'm going to turn the Professor into moon dust. That's why I'm here. This is the central dimension and I've used to increase my strength by learning to master Synchro Summon."

There are looks of shock and Hinata asks, "You are learning to perform the other summoning techniques?"

Sakura says, "I get it. Since your world uses Fusion Summoning, if you can master Synchro and XYZ, you can beat them." Serene nods her head and Sakura asks, "But since your world has mainly conquered the XYZ Dimension, wouldn't they know how to counter XYZ Summoning already?"

Yusei says, "I think that's why she learned Synchro Summoning first."

Leo asks, curiously, "What about Pendulum Summoning?"

Serene asks, surprised, "Pendulum what?!"

Jack slaps himself in the forehead and Luna (H) says, with a sigh, "Leo…"

 _ **July 27, 2025, Unknown realm**_

Within the unknown 'digital realm', Leafa groans as she slowly wakes up and she shakes her head.

Leafa says, "This is definitely not a VRMMO. You can't be knocked unconscious in a VR game…I think." Just then she spots Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon and she says, "Agumon! Lunamon!" The two Digimon are regaining their senses and they look at Leafa.

Agumon (Tamer) asks, "Boss?"

Leafa asks, "Are you all right?"

Lunamon responds, "We're okay, Suguha." The others then hear a lot of groans and they look to see everyone else that came with Leafa into this realm getting back on their feet.

Dai asks, "Ow! What hit us?"

Yuuki shakes her head and she asks, "Can you knocked out in VRMMO?"

Strea says, "I don't think so."

Agil says, "We aren't inside of ALO or any VRMMO anymore."

Akari says, "This is a 'digital world' something like the Digimon's home or Rainbow Gardens."

Leafa asks, "Is everyone okay?"

Lisbeth says, "Other than the ringing in ears and the jackhammer in my head, yeah."

Yui asks Kirito and Asuna, "Papa, are you and mama okay?"

Asuna responds, with a smile, "We're okay, Yui-chan."

Kirito says, with a smile, "We'll be fine, Yui-chan." Soon after, everyone looks around to find themselves in a massive stadium.

Taichi asks, "Where are we this time?"

Just then an elderly male voice responds, "A stadium where else sonny?" Everyone then looks to see an elderly frontier man like you see on television walking up to them.

Philia asks, "Who are you?"

The elderly man responds, "Just an old man, my dear."

Lunamon says, "It's you."

The elderly man says, "Ah, Lunamon. I see you and Agumon have found your partner."

Agumon (Tamer) says, with a grin, "Yep!"

Leafa asks the two Digimon, "Do you know him?"

Lunamon says, "Yes, we do."

The elderly man says, "Curious. She doesn't anything like the partner that you described."

Leafa says, a bit nervously, "I can explain."

The elderly man asks, pointing somewhere, "Can you explain why you don't look like her?" Everyone then looks where the elderly man is pointing and there are plenty of wide-eyes especially Leafa.

Leafa says, shocked and horrified, "No, it…it can't be…" Coming out of the shadows is none other than Leafa's 'IRL self', Suguha Kirigaya, but 'she' looks like she is around 14 years old and she is wearing a similar outfit that Mai Valentine wore when she was under the control of Orichalcos.

The others are shocked and Kirito asks, looking between Leafa and 'other Suguha', "Sugu?"

The 'alternate Suguha' says, in Suguha's/Leafa's voice, "What's the matter _Leafa_? You look like you saw a ghost."

Leafa says, nervously, "No…you…you're gone…"

The 'alternate Suguha' responds, with a dark stern tone, "Wrong, bitch! Don't be an idiot! We both know that you aren't! I'm you…the real you…the real Suguha Kirigaya!"

Leafa yells out, strongly, "No! I'm not that person…I'm not YOU anymore!"

This 'alternate Suguha', Dark Suguha, gives a dark annoyed tone and she says, with a dark plain tone, "You think so? Let me prove you wrong."

Leafa turns to the elderly man and she shouts out, annoyed, "What kind of game you are playing?"

The elderly man replies, "I don't know what you are talking about my dear and I should watch out." Leafa turns back only to see Dark Suguha right in front of her and ram her fist into Leafa's gut causing her to gasp as the wind is knocked out of her causing Leafa to hold her gut on instinct.

Minako says, shocked, "That hurt her!"

Hino tells Minako, sarcastically, "Way to point the obvious, Mina-chan."

Leafa says, stunned, "That hurt…"

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smirk, "Feels different without your stupid pain absorbers from your previous VRMMO, eh, Leafa? This may be a 'digital world', but this is real! All too real!"

Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon leap in-between Leafa and Dark Suguha and Agumon (Tamer) shouts out, "I don't know how you are, but you leave the boss alone!"

Dark Suguha responds, "I'm your partner, Agumon. Your real Tamer!"

Lunamon says, with a serious tone, "No, you aren't."

Dark Suguha gives a dark sneer and she says, plainly, "Fine! If you choose that weakling over your real Tamer, then let me show you my real Digimon!" Dark Suguha then takes out a digivice that looks similar to a Data Link Digivice from Digimon Data Squad and she yells out, pushing a button, "Realize: BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon!" Out of her digivice, BlackWarGreymon and what looks like a black version of MetalGarurumon comes out.

There are gasps and Miyako asks, stunned, "BlackWarGreymon?!"

Takashi says, "Not the one that we know. The one that we knew was made from Control Spires. I think that this one is a real Digimon. A real digivolved BlackWarGreymon."

Leafa says, shocked, "No, you guys…You are my Digimon partners!"

BlackWarGreymon says, "Wrong. We are Suguha Kirigaya's partners."

Lunamon yells out, pointing to Leafa, "That's Suguha."

BlackMetalGarurumon says, "That's your opinion. In our minds, this one is the true Suguha Kirigaya. The one that we fought side by side until her digivice became damaged around one year ago. The one that YOU fought side by side with."

Agumon (Tamer) responds, "That's because Lunamon and I knew that wasn't the real Boss Suguha!" Leafa looks at Agumon (Tamer) and he says, "We knew that the real boss was kind and caring and her mind was poisoned by those jerks and we were right when the boss broke free of the bad stuff they infected her with and made sure that they paid for manipulating her!"

Leafa says, amazed, "Agumon…"

Lunamon tells Leafa, "We knew the real you, Suguha. That's why we became your partners."

Dark Suguha says, with a dark plain tone, "If that's how you feel, I respect your choice…However, no one will stand in my way of what I desire." Dark Suguha yells out, pointing to Leafa and the two Digimon, "Destroy them and that fake so I can retake our…my body as the real Suguha Kirigaya!"

BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon prepare for a fight and Usagi says, concerned, "Leafa!"

Leafa says, "No, stay back!"

Dai says, annoyed, "Damn! I wish Veemon was with us!"

Akari says, with a nod, "I know how you feel Dai-kun."

Lunamon tells Leafa, "You need to help us digivolve."

Leafa says, shocked, "Lunamon, you can only go up to Ultimate! They are Megas! They…They'll…"

Agumon (Tamer) says, "Boss, please!" Leafa hesitates for a second, but her body then glows with the strange aura as her digivice shows 'Perfect Evolution' on the screen.

Leafa says, "DNA Full Charge!" She gathers energy into her right hand and slams it into the top of her digivice.

 **Warp Digivolution (Data Squad Digivolution music starts)**

" **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…RizeGreymon!"**

" **Lunamon Warp Digivolve to… Crescemon!"**

 **End Warp Digivolution (Data Squad Digivolution music ends)**

RizeGreymon and Crescemon then leap up into the air, but BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon ram into them at high speed causing them to get flung back. Dark Suguha then snaps her fingers and BlackWarGreymon ruthlessly beats up RizeGreymon while Crescemon yelps out in pain as she is rammed by BlackMetalGarurumon.

Leafa yells out, horrified, "No! RizeGreymon! Crescemon!"

The others gasp in shock and horror and Izumi says, "This is a total mismatch. Those two are ultimates and their opponents are mega level!"

Taichi says, "If only our Digimon were here…" However, the others can only watch as the two Ultimate Digimon are ruthlessly beaten by the Mega Digimon and they slam into the ground in which Leafa yelps as she is sent flying and crashes into the ground, hard.

Kirito says, stunned, "Sugu!"

Kirito starts to run over and Dark Suguha says, "Don't harm him, but make sure that big brother doesn't interfere!" BlackMetalGarurumon then gets in-between Kirito, Leafa, and the two Ultimate Digimon. BlackMetalGarurumon roars strongly causing Kirito, who is surprised by the Mega Digimon's 'interference', to yelp as he falls to the ground on his bottom.

Asuna says, shocked, "Kirito-kun!" The others go over to Kirito as BlackMetalGarurumon leaps back to the fight with the two Ultimate Digimon.

" **Black Tornado!"**

" **Garuru Missile!"**

BlackWarGreymon spin around like a twister while BlackMetalGarurumon fires a missile from his metallic waist in which BlackWarGreymon slams into RizeGreymon while Crescemon shouts out in pain as the missile slams into her with both blows forces the two Ultimate Digimon to revert back to their Rookie forms and badly mauled.

Leafa says, shocked, "No!" Leafa tries to go to her fallen partners, but a powerful 'wind' from BlackWarGreymon sends the two Rookie into her and knocking all three of them down to the ground.

The others gasp and Kirito shouts out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Philia and Silica say in unison, "Leafa!"

Dark Suguha says, "VRMMO have made you weak, Leafa. I'm the stronger you…the better you…the real you! And it's time that I got rid of you once and for all, fake!"

Agumon (Tamer) says, "You're…You're wrong…you aren't the real boss…" Dark Suguha glares at Agumon (Tamer) and he says, "Even when the boss was you, this is our real Boss Suguha."

Agumon (Tamer) points to Leafa and Lunamon says, looking worn out, "We knew that the real Suguha is the one that we are fighting with now. Agumon and I saw the true her and we knew that she was in great pain, but we also knew that she was strong and that one day, she would break free of the darkness and her true self would truly shine." Lunamon looks at Leafa and she says, with a smile, "We were happy on the day that you broke free and brought back your true self, Suguha."

Leafa says, amazed, "Lunamon…"

Dark Suguha says, with a dark plain tone, "I may respect your choice…but you will die here with 'your Suguha'."

As Dark Suguha prepares to snap her fingers as the command to end this, Leafa hears a familiar male voice in your mind, **"Do you let it end here?"**

Leafa thinks in her mind, eyes widening, _"Aaron?"_

Just then images of Sachi, Diavel, and Aaron appear in her 'mind's eye' and Aaron's voice booms, **"After all that you have done and all you have fought, is this where the story ends? Do you let it end here?"** Leafa then remembers both of her lives and what happened to her especially everything connected to SAO and now in which her hands tighten into her fist as a powerful aura surrounds her body while her sigil as Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appears on her forehead as the aura around her causing a powerful wind.

Leafa says, with a determined tone, "No, it isn't over yet. I am the real Suguha Kirigaya, but you aren't a fake. No, you are the past that I will overcome! And guess what girl? I'm going to beat you once and for all!" Leafa glows as she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and holds up her digivices in which the words on the screen go from 'Perfect Evolution' to 'Ultimate Evolution'. Sailor Celestial roars out, "DNA Charge…Overdrive!" She slams her right palm, glowing with rainbow energy into her digivice, and it sends a beam of energy into both Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon.

 **Double Warp Digivolution (Data Squad Digivolution Sequence music starts)**

" **Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to…ShineGreymon!"**

" **Lunamon Double Warp Digivolve to…Dianamon!"**

 **End Double Warp Digivolution (Data Squad Digivolution Sequence music ends)**

With the end of the Digivolution, a giant red and white armored humanoid warrior with RizeGreymon's jet wings in a different formation replaces Agumon (Tamer) and in place of Lunamon, there is a female armored warriors who's armor is white mixed with dark blue that has dark blue armored shoulder pads in the shape of sideways crescent moons, and wielding a double bladed axe/lance with white crescent moon shaped blades.

BlackWarGreymon says, stunned, "No way."

BlackMetalGarurumon says, looking at the white armored female Digimon, "You…You…You're real?!"

Dark Suguha asks, confused, "What's wrong?"

 **Digimon Analyzer (Dianamon's voice)**

" **What's wrong is that they know who I am! My friend is ShineGreymon, a Mega level Light Dragon Digimon, a mighty light warrior Dragon Digimon, ShineGreymon blazes with the fire of light itself! His Glorious Burst will engulf his opponent in the light and flame of the sun itself!"**

" **And I am Dianamon, a Mega Digimon of Digital World legend and lore, I am one of the mighty Olympus Twelve, mistress of the elements of the ice and water, and embodiment of the power of the moon itself! My Crescent Harken and Arrow of Artemis shall freeze my foes before shining the light of the moon to harken them to the shadows where they belong!"**

ShineGreymon says, "I thought that you were just legend. One of the Olympus Twelve Digimon, Digimon that rival the Royal Knights and possibly the four Sovereigns themselves."

There are gasps from the Digidestined and Taichi yells out, stunned, "Hold on! Rival the sovereigns? Digimon like Azulongmon?!"

Dianamon says, in a gorgeous woman's voice, "Maybe I do and maybe I don't." Dianamon tells ShineGreymon, "Now, my friend, it's payback time."

ShineGreymon responds, with a nod, "Yeah!" With incredible speed, ShineGreymon and Dianamon attack BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon and this time, it was viral versions of WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon that are the end of a beating as ShineGreymon and Dianamon easily beat the tar out of the two viral Mega Digimon.

Dark Suguha yells out, in disbelief, "Impossible!" ShineGreymon and Dianamon then send BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon into the ground with a massive 'crash' as they prepare for their assault.

" **Glorious Burst!"**

" **Arrow of Artemis!"**

ShineGreymon unleashes a powerful sphere of flame and light energy like that of the sun while Dianamon unleashes an arrow of ice that slams into the two viral Mega Digimon and they roar out in agony as they are hit by the attacks causing a strong explosion.

Dark Suguha shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "Not yet! I won't lose to you Leafa!" Dark Suguha holds out her digivice and she roars out, "DNA Digivolution!" Her digivices glows with power and from the explosion that engulfed BlackWarGreymon and BlackMetalGarurumon, there are dark violet beams of 'light' and the explosion 'vanishes' in which what looks like black and dark silver version of Omnimon takes the place of the two viral Mega Digimon.

There are gasps and Lisbeth asks, "Okay, what just happened?"

Miyako says, "They just DNA Digivolved!"

Hana says, "He…He looks like Omnimon."

 **Digimon Analyzer (Dark Suguha's voice)**

" **His name is Omnimon Zwart, fairy girl, and he is just as powerful as the original Omnimon! This Holy Knight Digimon will use his Garuru Cannon and Grey Sword to cut his enemies apart!"**

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "Ha! Nice try, but you can't take on a Digimon that's just as powerful the original Omnimon!" However, Dark Suguha is unnerves as Sailor Celestial, her helmet off, doesn't even flinch in which she is showing a determined expression on her face.

Sailor Celestial responds, with a strong tone, "I told you that I would exceed you and I will! You were me at one time, but you aren't anymore! I'm stronger in all ways and I will overcome you!" Just then the words on the screen of her digivice go from 'Ultimate Evolution' to 'Burst Evolution' and she yells out, as a beam of light comes from the slot of her digivice, "Charge DNA…Burst Mode!" Her digivice then sends energy into ShineGreymon and he roars out as new power flows into him.

 **Mode Change Digivolution (Burst Mode Digivolution music starts)**

" **ShineGreymon Mode Change to…ShineGreymon Burst Mode!"**

 **End Mode Change Digivolution (Burst Mode Digivolution music ends)**

With ShineGreymon, he is now a dark flaming red and dark white color, his jet wings are gone replaced by wings made of pure flames, and he has a sword made of flames in one hand with a shield of flames in the other.

Everyone else is shocked and Dai says, amazed, "That's new."

Izumi says, "I never saw this Mode Change Digivolution before."

Dianamon says, "It is a legendary mode change. The Burst Mode is said to grant Digimon powers far beyond the Mega form."

There are looks of shock and Taichi says, stunned, "You're kidding me."

Yamato says, "I don't think she is." ShineGreymon Burst Mode, ShineGreymon BM for short, stares down Omnimon Zwart, who is in disbelief.

Dark Suguha roars out, with a dark strong tone, "Omnimon, what are you doing?" Omnimon Zwart shakes out his stupor and prepares to attack, but before he could, ShineGreymon BM zips over to him and lands a 'one-two' punch of a slash of his flame sword across his chest and a mighty kick across face causing him to fall to the ground with a mighty 'thud'.

Miyako says, stunned, "No way!"

Sam says, amazed, "I think 'yes way'."

Dark Suguha says, nervously, "Omnimon, do something!" Omnimon Zwart gets to his feet and a cannon comes out of his right MetalGarurumon arm.

" **Garuru Cannon!"**

Omnimon Zwart fires a blue energy blast from his cannon, but ShineGreymon BM easily slices it in half and creates a wall of flames surround Omnimon Zwart and Dark Suguha.

ShineGreymon BM says, "This is a final warning between former comrades, Omnimon. Stand down. We know who the true Suguha is."

Omnimon Zwart says, his voice a combo of BlackWarGreymon's and BlackMetalGarurumon's voices "I have my choice as you have made yours, old friend. You know what you must do. I shall not give up this fight." Omnimon Zwart then produces a blade from his BlackWarGreymon arm and prepares to attack in which Sailor Celestial silently nods.

" **Final Glorious Burst!"**

ShineGreymon BM unleashes an incredible flame from his arms in which Omnimon Zwart roars out as he is engulfed causing him to shatter into data particles that reform into two Digi-Eggs in which Dianamon catches before they fall. Sailor Celestial then rushes towards the flames since her 'dark half' was engulfs in them, but she yells out as a hand comes out of the flames and grabs her right hand and arm causing her armored hand and lower arm to go black. Sailor Celestial looks to see Dark Suguha looking at her with a dark sly smile.

Dark Suguha says, "This isn't over, Leafa. You think you defeated me? I live on inside of you! As long as you live, I live on and you can never erase the sins that you have committed in your anger and rage! You can't get rid of me as you can't save those that you dragged down into the darkness with you!"

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "We'll see!" Sailor Celestial then slaps Dark Suguha in the face and she laughs darkly as she vanishes with the flames, but her right armored hand and lower arm remains black. However, Sailor Celestial just stares at where her 'dark counterpart' was and she looks at her now blacked armored hand and arm while ShineGreymon BM and Dianamon, holding the two Digi-Eggs that were Omnimon Zwart, come over to her.

Dianamon asks Sailor Celestial, "Suguha, will you be okay?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm not sure, Dianamon." Soon after, Sailor Celestial and the two Mega Digimon look over to see the others coming towards her.

Silica says, noticing her hand, "Leafa…Celestial-san, your hand."

When the others noticed her hand, Kirito says, concerned, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial replies, "I'm okay…I think." Usagi, Kirito, and Sailor Celestial then 'sense' something or someone and they whip in another direction causing everyone else to look around in which they see a woman coming towards them.

This woman is a young woman with fair skin, violet eyes with glasses with violet hexagonal lens in front of her eyes, short violet hair, and she is wearing a white buttoned shirt with long puffy sleeves, a pocket on the left side of the chest area of the shirt, violet bow tie, a black dress that's open in the back, black stockings, and high-heeled white boots with violet shoes and black soles. She has a violet laptop in her hands.

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You! I knew it!"

Asuna asks, "Do you know her?"

Dianamon says, "Her name is Mirei and she is the one that repaired our partner's digivice."

ShineGreymon BM says, "She might have helped, but I wouldn't call her trustworthy."

Miyako says, sarcastically, "That's good to know."

The violet haired woman says, with a sly smile, "My, it has been a while hasn't it Sailor Celestial? Or do you prefer Suguha? A year I believe."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Cut the crap, Mirei! You were the one that brought…her, didn't you? You are really starting to piss me!"

The young woman, Mirei, responds, with a sly smile, "You really believe that? Or can't you accept that your darkness has taken on a 'life of her own'?" Mirei points to Sailor Celestial and she asks, "Are you angry at reminding you at what kind of 'vile thing' you once were? Or are you angry at the regret of what you did or who you dragged down into the darkness?" Sailor Celestial winches at this and Mirei says, pointing to Sailor Celestial's blackened armored right hand and arm, "That blackness will never fade until you overcome the darkness of that time. And you will need to or all could be lost if the darkness overwhelms you."

Sailor Celestial asks, "What do you mean?"

Mirei responds, "You know exactly what I mean. You are the ones of those in this 'event' that will decide the fate of all. Kayaba got what he wanted when he awoke you as Sailor Celestial: He got a revolution."

There are surprised looks and Minako asks, "Revolution?"

Mirei says, "As Full-Dive technology may revolutionize the future, the awakening of the power of Sailor Celestial may do the same. However, it may also destroy it all since her destiny is the same as Kayaba's 'fate': Destruction and creation. He has created the Full-Dive virtual technology which is a 'new frontier' awaiting to be explored, but also used that to destroy my lives. That's the fate of Sailor Celestial."

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "No way! I am nothing like him!"

Mirei says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "While that may be true, it doesn't mean that you will not follow that same fate. For it is a fate that you have chosen by your own hands and the path you chose the walk, Sailor Celestial! You must know that you are central in the events ahead! Every choice that you made and every choice that you will ever make doesn't affect just you…It effects the destinies of those that live and breathe in our world, the Real and Digital Worlds!" The others are taken aback by her words and Mirei says, slyly smiling while looking at Usagi, Kirito, Dai, and Akari, "However, you aren't alone in that regard. There are others that share this 'power': The ability to mold the futures of many."

Mamoru asks, "Who are you?"

Mirei responds, "I am Mirei…Mirei Mikagura. It is nice to meet you, Mamoru…Or do you prefer Darien Shields and Prince Endymon?"

There are gasps of shock and Haruka says, plainly, "So, you know who we are."

Mirei replies, adjusting her glasses, "I have my ways…Sailor Uranus."

Haruka's eye twitches and Sailor Celestial says, "My friend is the Sailor Soldier of the Wind and she can become like a tornado if you aren't careful, Mirei."

Mirei says, with a sly smile, "I believe I have my ways of 'weathering the storm'." As a black cat and white cat appear by her legs, Mirei says, with a smile, "Now, I have returned what belongs to you and I eagerly await to see the path that you will create. Will you, like Kayaba, create and then destroy? You will do the opposite and destroy, but then create a new something even more wonderful? Or will you be like Naruto Uzumaki and do something completely unexpected? I eagerly await what you choose. Remember, you and others are very special and you mold the 'wheel of fate' for many."

Dai says, "No pressure."

Mirei says, "In that regard, I leave you with a gift." Just then Mirei forms an orb of energy that creates beams of energy that goes into Usagi, Kirito, Dai, Akari, and Sailor Celestial.

Dai yells out, surprised, "Hey!"

Mirei says, with a smile, "Miss Usagi or Miss Moon shall also be receiving a gift and Suguha's two partners and her digivice will be in her room when she returns."

Kirito asks, with a serious tone, "Who are you?"

Mirei replies, adjusting her glasses, "That's for you to decide, Kirito-san." Mirei then snaps her fingers in which the black cat become a LadyDevimon and the white cat becomes an Angewomon with the two of them looking at each other before they glow as they DNA Digivolve into a female armored angel Digimon that has a helmet covering her head and eyes with the left side of her helmet and the left side of her armored body being black with the right side of her helmet and armored body being white in color with her having ten wings coming out of her back in which five of them are demonic and the other five angelic.

Miyako asks, stunned, "What the heck?"

Mirei responds, "Mastemon, please return them to ALO if this digital realm if you please." The mysterious Digimon, Mastemon, then creates a gateway and before our heroes and heroines could say or do anything, they yelp as they are sent through the gateway which closes behind them with Sailor Celestial's mysterious new digivice clattering to the ground.

ShineGreymon BM yells out, "Hey!"

Mirei replies, "Do not worry, you will meet your partner soon enough." Mirei picks up the digivice while ShineGreymon BM and Dianamon revert back to Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon with Mirei putting the digivice into her hands. Mirei says, looking at Mastemon, "Mastemon…" The Digimon then creates another gateway and Mirei says, "This will lead you to your partner." Mirei says, then producing a treasure chest, "Also give her this. Tell her that one is for her blacksmithing friend and the other is for her."

Agumon (Tamer) takes the chest and he asks, "What is it?"

Mirei responds, "A surprise."

Agumon (Tamer) says, plainly, "That's not very comforting coming from you."

Mirei says, with a smile, "Good luck." Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon look at each other in which they nod with Lunamon using the digivice to 'absorb' the Digi-Egg that was Omnimon Zwart before taking off into the gateway.

The elderly man that our heroes and heroines saw early than makes his appearance and he says, "You really like to 'mix things up', don't you? You took those two cards from the traps that they were in."

Mirei says, "Let's just say that I have an interest in where they go."

The elderly man says, "She may have gained greater strength, but she has yet to overcome of that time. The 'stigma' on her arm shows it."

Mirei says, with a smile, "True, but she and those of Queen Serenity's family aren't the only ones that can change the fate. There are others among their group that have that same potential, but they aren't at the level that they are yet. I will be watching them with great interest." Mirei gives a sly giggle that may prove quite 'problematic' for our heroes and heroines in the future.

 _ **July 28, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Sailor Scouts' secret base in the Crown Fruit Arcade, we see our heroes and heroines, now joined by Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, are scanning the digivice that Suguha had gotten and they are scanning a duplicate that's half-black and half-white with a golden crescent moon sigil on it.

As they are doing so, Suguha is moving her hand a lot and Serena asks Suguha, "Is your hand okay?"

Suguha says, "It's…still numb at times."

Mimi asks, "Do you think that it has to do with the fact that despite her turning back into Leafa that her right hand was still black in color?"

Kazuto says, "Most likely. Yui and Strea went over her avatar data with a fine tooth comb and they found nothing for the moment. Things from the virtual world shouldn't affect us in the real world at least anymore, but we have to remember that we weren't in ALO when this happened."

Asuna asks, "So, what is that stuff on your sister?"

Suguha says, solemnly, "The stigma of my darkness."

Everyone looks at Suguha and Lunamon says, concerned, "Suguha…"

Rika tells Suguha, "Oh, come on! That girl couldn't have been you!"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "She was me over a year ago…When I let my anger and rage against the world take control…"

Kazuto says, concerned, "Suguha…"

Tai asks Izzy, "What about these digivices?"

Izzy responds, "They are far more advanced than the D-3 digivice that's for sure."

Davis asks, amazed, "Are you serious?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "I can't even begin to 'chip the surface' with them." Izzy then stops the scan, takes the digivices, and he says, "But what I know, based on observations of Suguha using it earlier, it takes the power of human emotions and turns it into power for the Digimon to 'stimulate' the Digivolution process. Basically, it is imparting the human will and spirit to allow them to digivolve and the stronger the emotions, the higher the level. As we saw, Digimon can reach the highest forms and even beyond with these digivices."

The Digidestined's Digimon look at Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon and Biyomon says, "It is amazing that you can become one of the Olympus Twelve Digimon."

Patamon says, "I thought that they were legends."

Agumon (Tamer) says, with a grin, "Well, she's real."

Gatomon says, "However, what disturbs me is this Mirei person and her Digimon. I can't believe that she has Mastemon. That Digimon is supposed a legend too."

Kari asks Gatomon, "So, you know her?"

Tentomon says, "She is a legend like the Royal Knights. Mastemon is known as the Angel of Chaos and Angel of Twilight due to her nature being part-light and part-darkness."

Tai asks, "Who is this lady?"

Ken says, "Someone that we need to keep an eye. She has a powerful Digimon as her partner and she seems to know everything about all of us."

Amara says, plainly, "That's for sure."

Rika asks Suguha, "Do you really know nothing on her?"

Suguha responds, "All that I know is that she is not a 'regular person' and she is well-connected with the Digimon. After my digivice broke, she took it and my Digimon partners in which she said that she would return it." Suguha gives a sigh and she says, "I told you not to and find a better Tamer for my partners. In my mind, I abused the abilities of my partners and caused too much trouble…"

Agumon (Tamer) says, "Come on, boss. You have to be stop being so negative with yourself."

Suguha says, with a weak smile, "Sorry, Agumon." Suguha looks at her right hand, the image of her right hand pitch black in color as Leafa comes to her mind, and she thinks, _"What is that stuff? Is it some kind of virus or is it truly…?"_

Just then a female voice says, "This is where you are." Everyone whips around to see Serene entering the room.

Lita asks, "How in the heck?"

Raye says, "She is Meatball Head's Fusion counterpart, Lita."

Serene says, looking at Raye annoyed, "You must be this dimension's Sailor Mars. Only she can so annoying."

Raye glares at Serene and Michelle says, "You have a purpose to being here."

Serene looks at Serena, displays her duel disk, and she says, "I'm here to duel my counterpart." There are looks of surprise and Serene says, strongly, "You heard me! I challenge you to a duel, Sailor Moon of the Standard Dimension! Show me that you deserve to be the guardian of your realm's Silver Crystal and the guardian of this world! Show me…the power of Pendulum Summoning!" Serene then points to Serena as one Sailor Moon challenges another and plenty of the others look at each other in which plenty can't help to wonder what kind of outcome that this 'fight' will turn out…

 **End of Chapter 22**

That's the end of the chapter, everyone! We are getting a bit into the background of what happened to Suguha in-between the time after the start of SAO and when she joined ALO early on and yes, it is vital importance of the development of both story series, but you are going to have to wait and see on how they develop everyone! As usual, please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	23. Fighting and Finding One's Self

Whoa! We have arrived at the next chapter and it seems like there is going to be a 'battle' between two Sailor Moons! With this 'alternate Sailor Moon', I'm trying to combine elements of the Sailor Moon that we know and one of the female characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V, so, sorry if the 'bending' doesn't seem 'up to par'. While the Fusion Dimension Sailor Moon seems to be completely OOC of the Sailor Moon that we know, deep down, she is a lot like her or at least, I hope to make her be that way in this story. Once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 23: Fighting and Finding One's Self**

 _ **July 28, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Sailor Scouts' secret base in the Crown Fruit Arcade, we see our heroes and heroines, now joined by Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, who are Suguha's Digimon partners, are looking at Serene, Serena's counterpart from the Fusion Dimension, who has challenged our Moon Princess to a Duel Monsters duel.

Lita yells out, "Whoa! What's this all about?"

Serene replies, plainly, "I meant what I said."

Serena asks, confused, "Why do you want to duel me?"

Serene responds, "Why? I don't think you have what it takes to protect the multiverse from what's happening."

Amara asks, with a glare, "What was that?"

Serene retorts, "You heard me. I've heard the reports about you from what my spies at Academia told me. Your 'battles' are nothing compared to what I've been through. You are more like a cartoon superhero from a magical girl anime rather than a real Sailor Senshi."

Suguha says, annoyed, "That's uncalled for!"

Raye says, "Serena might have been a Meatball Head at times, but she proved herself over and over again as a real Sailor Scout."

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I don't know to be insulted or grateful."_

Serene says, "I may not know everything about her, but I've learned enough and I don't think she has what it takes to defend so many from this threat. Do you know what the madman in control of the Academia is planning? He wants to unite the dimensions of Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ into one world."

There are gasps and Rika asks, "Say what?"

Serene replies, with a serious tone, "That's right. And he is messing around with Etherion or should I say the user of Etherion: Mainly the Sailor Celestials of the four dimensions. He has already captured the Sailor Celestials of the Synchro and XYZ Dimensions! Only my sister, the Sailor Celestial of my dimension, and this Sailor Celestial remain free!"

Suguha yells out, stunned, "He's mad! You can't mess with Etherion! It is the power of creation! One wrong step with it and the fabric of reality will get ripped apart! You guys saw what just a minor sample of what happened with Etherion out of control."

Yolei says, "No kidding, girlfriend."

Serene tells the others, "Do you get the idea now?" Serene says, pointing to Serena, "He also wants the Sailor Moons of the four dimensions as well including me! I don't have all of the details, but I won't let his madness come to pass! I will do what it takes to protect all worlds from his madness even if it means capturing my fellow Sailor Moons and imprisoning them to keep them away from him! If you have an honor as a Sailor Scout and a duelist, you will accept my challenge!"

Tai says, "Serena doesn't have to take such a mouthing from you!"

Yolei yells out, strongly, "No joke!"

Serena steps forward and Darien asks, concerned, "Serena?"

Serena tells Serene, "I accept your challenge."

The others look at Serena and Raye says, "Hey, Meatball Head…"

Serena says, "I'm not the same Serena that she knows. I'm different and stronger than she thinks." Serena says, with a sigh, "I'll admit that I have 'flaws'…"

Raye says, plainly, "That's a major understatement of the Silver Millennium, Meatball Head."

Serena glares at Raye and Serene says, with a sigh, "I feel your pain. Sailor Mars throughout realms don't changes. Pyro will be Pyro and she is a real flaming pain in the neck."

Raye's eyebrow twitches and Serena tells Serene, "Where do you want to duel?"

Serene responds, "On the roof where it all began for you." Serene then turns around and walks out the room leaving quite a number of our heroes and heroines confused.

Palmon asks, "What does she mean?"

Mimi says, "I don't know Patamon."

Darien tells Serena, "Does she mean…?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah, she does."

Mina asks Serena, "You know what she is saying?"

Serena says, "She is talking about my first battle as Sailor Moon."

Ami says, realizing, "The jewelry shop owned by Molly's family!"

Darien says, with a nod, "That's right."

Amara says, "Better send a message to Molly that company is coming."

Lita says, taking out her communicator, "Good idea."

Hotaru asks, "What is Molly doing now?"

Trista responds, "Her duty, but it is not our right to question her motives."

Amara says, plainly, "However, we must remember: She is best friends to Serena not to us."

Lita asks Amara, "What's that supposed to mean?" Amara doesn't reply, but plenty of the others get what she is saying.

 _ **July 28, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District, Jewelry OSA-P**_

On the rooftop of Jewelry OSA-P, the jewelry store owned by Molly Baker and her family, Molly Baker AKA Sailor Nebula, where our heroes and heroines, including Rini and Suguha's two Digimon partners, come up.

Serena tells Molly, "Thanks for helping out."

Molly responds, with a smile, "I doubt that I could stop it and her."

Michelle says, with a smile, "I believe that you took the words right out of my mouth."

Kari says, with a nod, "I agree, Molly."

Matt asks, looking around, "Where is she?"

Davis responds, "Why don't you look up?" Serena, Davis, Suguha, and Kazuto look up in which when the others look up, they see an exact duplicate of Valkyrie Sailor Moon, minus the facts that armored helmet and her armored fuku are silvery-white in color along with the other portions of her armor is silvery-white where Sailor Moon's Valkyrie armor is also silver, and on her broach, similar to Valkyrie Sailor Moon's broach, there is Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, and a mysterious dragon with all of them surrounded by all sorts of jewels, float down in front of them.

Mina yells out, amazed, "Whoa! She is a Valkyrie Sailor Scout too!"

Just then a male voice says, "You shouldn't be surprised since she is a warrior from her world." Everyone looks to see the former Signers and the Leaf ninja arrive on the scene.

Sora asks, "What are you doing here?"

Leo yells out, excitedly, "You think that we are going to miss this?"

Luna (H) says, with a sigh, "Leo…"

Jack says, "Leo does have a point. We have the chance to learn about the dueling tactics of this Academia and figure out how to counter them."

Crow says, "She says that she isn't with them."

Jack says, "True, but she is of the same world as they are." Soon after, the 'alternate Valkyrie Sailor Moon' touches her broach and reverts back to Serene, having a silvery-white version of the duel disk that the Obelisk Force member had that Serena dueled in the 'Elder Tales world' attached to her left wrist.

Serene says, inserting a dueling deck into her disk, "Are you ready? I won't hold back even through you are my counterpart." Serene activates her duel disk causing a pearly white sword-like 'energy blade' to appear.

Serena, displaying her duel disk with a dueling deck inside, responds, "I wouldn't have it any other way." Serena activates her duel disk, their duel disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist on their life-point counters among other things, and their duel disks shuffle their decks before both duelists draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" the two versions of our Moon Princess say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

Serene: 4000

Serene says, drawing a card, "I take the first draw! Draw!" Serene draws a card, she looks at her hand, and she says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I start off with Gem-Knight Fusion! Now, I can summon one Gem-Knight Fusion monster from the monsters on the field or in my hand!" Serene then displays Gem-Knight Amber (1600/1400), Gem-Knight Lapis (1200/100), and Gem-Knight Tourmaline (1600/1800) monster cards and she says, "I fuse my Gem-Knight Amber, Lapis, and Tourmaline!" The three monsters appear on the field and goes into a fusion vortex in which Serene chants out, _"Gemstones of earth and of light, untie together to forming the shining knight! Fusion Summon!_ " A Fusion Monster card comes out of her Extra Deck, she puts on her duel disk, and she yells out, "Come forth, Gem-Knight Master Diamond!" Out of the fusion vortex, Gem-Knight Master Diamond (2900/2500), a silver armored humanoid knight with a huge sword in which there are multiple gems engraved in its massive blade, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are a bit amazed and Tai says, "She is not pulling her punches."

Serene says, "Due to his ability, Master Diamond gains one hundred attack points for every Gem-Knight in the grave." Master Diamond then goes from 2900/2500 to 3200/2500 and Serene says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Keiko says, "She's good."

Kotone says, with a nod, "She already has a monster that has over three thousand attack points."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"She is going to be tough."_ Serena says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!" Serena draws three cards, discards two cards, and she then displays two Pendulum Monster cards, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), a red and white dragon with a chest area similar to Odd-Eyes Dragon/Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), a green and white dragon with a chest area much like those of the Odd-Eyes Dragons, in which she says, "I set scale one Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale eight Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon on the Pendulum Scale!" Serena puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in her monster card zones of her disk. Soon after, two columns of light appear in which said monsters are inside of the columns with the number one below Odd-Eyes Persona and the number eight under Odd-Eyes Mirage.

Serene thinks in her mind, _"Could this be?"_

Serena says, "With this, I can summon monsters that are levels two to seven at once!" Soon after, Serena's crystal pendulum appears between the two columns of light and starts to swing between them in which Serena says, "Swing Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Serena says, putting four cards on her duel disk, "It's time for my monsters to swing into actions! Time to rock Counselor Lily, Timebreaker Magician, Tuningware, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears and out of that circle of light, Counselor Lily (400/1500), Timebreaker Magician (1400/0), Tuningware (100/300), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Serene thinks in her mind, stunned, _"She just summoned four monsters at once and that dragon is a high-level!"_ When Serene looks at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, she gets a slight headache, but she shakes it off for the moment.

Serena yells out, "I activate the power of Tuningware in which since he is being used for a Synchro Summon, Tuningware is a level two monster! And now, I tune my Lily, Timebreaker Magician, and Tuningware!" All three monsters leap into the sky, Counselor Lily turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Timebreaker and Tuningware, making them become transparent, and Serena chants out, " _Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon!_ " As Serena takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field, and when Serena puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, she yells out, "Let's do this, magician of time and twilight: Enlightenment Paladin!" Out of the light, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Serene is shocked and she thinks in her mind, _"She went from Pendulum to Synchro Summoning?!"_

Serena says, drawing a card, "Due to my Tuningware, I get one card since he has been used for Synchro Summon. And now, Enlightenment Paladin's ability activates! Since one of his materials is Pendulum Magician monster, I get one spell card from my graveyard."

Serene thinks in her mind, _"The only one should be Graceful Charity unless…"_

A card comes out of her graveyard slot and Serena says, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Bound Wand equip spell! Now, my mage gains one hundred attack points times its level!" Enlightenment Paladin then goes from 2500/2000 to 3300/2000 and Serena yells out, "Enlightenment Paladin, attack Master Diamond now!" Enlightenment Paladin unleashes a powerful blast from its blades combined with a powerful wand that strikes Master Diamond and Serena yelps as her monster to explode causing her to lose 100 life-points.

Lita yells out, "Way to go girlfriend!"

Serena says, "Enlightenment Paladin's ability now activates and you lose life-points equal to the original attack points of the monster that I just destroyed!" Serene gasps in shock as an image of Master Diamond appears in front of Enlightenment Paladin, he absorbs it, and fires a beam of energy right at Serene herself.

Serene says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I don't think so! Go, Damage Polarizer!" Serene's face-down card is revealed to be the Damage Polarizer counter-trap card and she says, "This trap negates effect damage and forces both of us to draw one card!" A thin energy shield appear to protect Serene from the assault from Enlightenment Paladin in which both she and Serena draw a card from their decks in which Serene's eyes widen when she sees the card that she drew.

Serena yells out, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack her directly! Spiraling Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then unleashes a spiral stream of flames against Serena's Fusion Dimension counterpart.

Serene says, sending the card that she just drew into the graveyard slot, "I don't think so!" Just then Kuriboh (300/200) appears on the field and she yells out, "Thanks to Kuriboh, your attack is negated!" The attack slams into Kuriboh and Serene protects herself from the resulting explosion in which Serene thinks in her mind, _"Thank you my friend. You've always been there for me."_

Serena says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I place a pair of face-downs to end my turn."

Current Score:

Serena: 4000

Serene: 3900

Serene says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Serene says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Card of Demise! Now, I draw until I have five cards in my hand, but in five turns, I lose my entire hand!" Serene draws five new cards from her deck and she says, putting another card into the main slot of her disk, "And next I play Polymerization!" Serene then discards three cards from her hand and she yells out, "And I choose to fuse these mighty dragons together!" Soon after, three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500) appear behind Serene.

There are gasps and Crow yells out, "She has Blue-Eyes White Dragons too?!"

Jack says, "That's a big obvious, Crow!"

The three dragons go into a fusion vortex, a Fusion Monster card comes out of Serene's Extra Deck, and she says, " _Mighty dragons of light and destruction untie into the ultimate chimera of dragons and rain your wrath on my enemies! Fusion Summon!_ " Serene puts the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Meet my mighty dragon: NEO Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800), a bright blue version of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon with glowing jewels in its wings, legs, body, and tail which is trident like, appears on the field in attack mode.

Leo asks, stunned, "N-Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon?!"

Akamaru whimpers and Kiba says, nervously, "You said it boy."

Ino says, nervously, "It is hard to believe that can be some kind of man-made illusion or something."

Neji says, with a plain tone, "Something tells me that this technology isn't going to be just man-made version of Genjutsu for much longer, Ino. Remember, we saw this technology develop where it has a 'physical mass' in this world and anything with mass, you would feel."

Shikamaru says, "A real troublesome point if that's the case with this girl and her dragon."

Serene yells out, "Neo Blue-Eyes, attack Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Neo Neutron Stream!" The new version of Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes a powerful blast right at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

Serena hits a button on her duel disk's touch screen and she shouts out, "I activate my trap: Spirit Barrier!" Serena's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and Serena says, "Thanks to this trap card, since I have monsters on the field, all battle damage goes to zero!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is destroyed in a strong explosion, but Serena's life-points are safe due to her trap card.

Serene then takes out Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) Fusion Monster and she says, "I activate my Neo Blue-Eyes ability! If this card attacked and this is the only face-up card on my field, I can send one Blue-Eyes Fusion Monster to my grave and Neo Blue-Eyes can attack again!"

There are gasps and Raye yells out, in disbelief, "No way!"

Mina says, with a nod, "I think that it is a 'yes way', Raye."

Sakura says, "This is going to hurt."

Serene sends the Fusion Monster card to the graveyard slot of her disk and she yells out, "Neo Blue-Eyes, take out Enlightenment Paladin!" Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes its attack again and Enlightenment Paladin is vaporized as well, but Serena's trap card protects her.

Serena says, "Bound Wand's ability activates! Now, I can revive the monster equipped with that card!" Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) then returns to the field in attack mode.

Serene says, discarding Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (3000/2500) Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck, "Not for long! My dragon can use its ability twice per turn! I send my Blue-Eyes Twin Burst to grant my dragon the right to attack again! Neo Blue-Eyes, Neo Neutron Stream!" Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes another powerful blast from its triple heads and destroys Enlightenment Paladin again, but Serena's trap card prevents her from receiving any damage to her life-points.

Leo says, "That's a powerful dragon!"

Crow says, with a serious tone, "No kidding!"

Hinata asks, concerned, "Will Serena be okay?"

Sakura says, nervously, "That's a good question Hinata."

Serena says, pushing a button on disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Miracle's Wake!" Serena's other face-down is revealed to be the Miracle's Wake and Serena says, "And now, I can revive one monster destroyed by battle this turn!" Just then Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Serene says, putting one card into main slot of her disk, "I activate my Fusion Reincarnation Present! Now, all Fusion Monsters from my graveyard are returned to my Extra Deck and both of us draw cards equal to the number of Fusion Monster cards returned!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800), Blue-Eyes Twin Burst Dragon (3000/2500), and Gem-Knight Master Diamond (2900/2500) come out of the graveyard slot of Serene's Duel Disk, returned to the Extra Deck, and both Serena and Serene draw three cards from their decks. Serene says, after looking at the cards in her hand, "With that, I will end my turn."

Keiko says, amazed, "She's good."

Kazuto says, "Not only she has managed to allow her to perform that triple attack again, she also got new cards in her hand."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"She…She's strong."_ Serena takes a deep breath, draws a card, and she says, "My turn." Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Magic Planter! I release one Continuous Trap Card from my field and I draw two more cards!" The hologram of the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card vanishes and Serena draws two more cards from her deck. As the crystal pendulum appears and starts to swing, Serena says, "With my Mirage and Persona Dragons in my Pendulum Zones, I activate my set Pendulum Scale! Swing Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Two cards come out of Serena's Extra Deck, she put them along with two others from her hand on her duel disk, "Revive from my Extra Deck: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Timebreaker Magician! And from my hand, I play Galaxy Serpent and another Tuningware!" A circle appears in the sky, four lights come out, and those 'lights' turn into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), Timebreaker Magician (1400/0), Galaxy Serpent (1000/0), and Tuningware (100/300) appears on the field in attack mode.

Serene says, seeing Odd-Eyes and Timebreaker, "Those monsters!"

Serena says, "Pendulum Monsters that come to the field that leave the field in whatever manner don't get sent to the graveyard, but to the Extra Deck where they can be revived through Pendulum Summon!" Serene gives a gasp of shock and Serena says, "And now, I tune my Galaxy Serpent, Timebreaker, and Tuningware, now a level two, together!" Galaxy Serpent turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Timebreaker Magician and Tuningware, making them become transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, she says, " _Spirit that rules the field from the forest of antiquity, veil yourself in flesh and descend to us! Synchro Summon!_ " Serena puts a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "I play Ancient Pixie Dragon!" Out of the light, Ancient Pixie Dragon (2100/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Lita says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Rika says, with a nod, "You got that right, Lita."

Serena winches from the 'discomfort' that Ancient Pixie Dragon's 'shadow miasma' gives her and she thinks, _"Come on, Serena, you can do this!"_ Serena draws one card from her deck and she says, "Due to Tuningware's ability, I get one more card since I used him for a Synchro Summon." Serena then says, putting one card into the Field Spell slot, "Next, I activate my Mystic Plasma Zone! Thanks to this card, all Dark monsters gain five hundred attack points while losing four hundred defense points!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 3000/1600, Enlightenment Paladin also goes from 2500/2000 to 3000/1600, and Ancient Pixie Dragon goes from 2100/3000 to 2500/2600 with Serena says, drawing a card, "Since I played a Field Spell, I get to draw one more card from my deck." Serena says, "And now, I activate my Pixie Dragon's ability! Since I have a Field Spell, I can destroy one attack position monster on your field! Go, Spirit Burial!" Ancient Pixie Dragon roars as she unleashes a powerful light against Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

Serene says, pushing a button her disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my De-Fusion!" Serene's other face-down card is revealed to be the De-Fusion Quick-Play spell card and Serene says, "And now, I separate my dragon back into the three dragons that formed him and making you lose your target!" Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then glows before it transforms into three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3) in attack mode.

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "Then I activate my Banner of Courage! During the Battle Phases of my turns, my monsters gain two hundred attack points!" Soon after, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin goes from 3000/1600 to 3200/1600 while Ancient Pixie Dragon goes from 2500/2600 to 2700/2600 in which Serena yells out, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, destroy one of her dragons with Spiraling Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashes a powerful spiraling beam of energy that slams into one of the three Blue-Eyes White Dragons and Serena says, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ability activates and you receive double battle damage from his attack!" Blue-Eyes White Dragon explodes and Serene yelps as she loses 400 life-points. Serena yells out, "Enlightenment Paladin now attacks another of your Blue-Eyes!" Enlightenment Paladin cuts another Blue-Eyes White Dragon in half and when the dragon explodes, Serene grunts out as she loses 200 life-points. Serena says, "And now, you lose life-points equal to your dragon's original attack points!" Just then an image of Blue-Eyes White Dragon appears, Enlightenment Paladin absorbs it, and fires a beam of energy right at Serene.

Serene says, discarding a card, "I activate the effect of the Junkuriboh in my hand! By discarding him, your effect damage is negated and the card that attempt to cause the damage is destroyed!" Just then Junkuriboh (300/200), a small silver metal ball with dark blue spikes and violet eyes, appears on the field, absorbs the beam from Enlightenment Paladin, and charges into Enlightenment Paladin destroying him in a strong explosion.

Tai says, "She is good."

Serena yells out, "Ancient Pixie, attack her last Blue-Eyes!"

Serene says, giving off a perplexed look, "But my monster is stronger."

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Rush Recklessly! For the determination of this turn, my Pixie Dragon gains seven hundred attack points!" Ancient Pixie Dragon goes from 2700/2600 to 3400/2600 and Serene's last Blue-Eyes White Dragon is engulfed in light in which Serene grunts as she loses 400 more life-points. Serena puts one card into the main slot of her disk and she says, "I end my turn with one card face-down." Soon after, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 3200/1600 back to 3000/1600 while Ancient Pixie Dragon goes from 3400/2600 back down to 2500/2600 with the end of the card effects.

Current Score:

Serena: 4000

Serene: 2900

Lita says, excitedly, "Way to go, girlfriend!"

Amara tells Lita, "Don't count our hime's counterpart out. She isn't done. Not even close to being done."

Serene says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Serene says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." Serene draws two more cards from her deck, puts one card into the main slot, and she says, "I activate my Silent Doom and revive my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in defense mode!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) returns to the field in defense mode and Serene says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Then I activate my Burst Stream of Destruction spell card!"

Raye says, "Trouble."

Rika says, "All coming from our Serena."

Serene says, "Since my Blue-Eyes is out, all of your monsters are going down." Blue-Eyes White Dragon unleashes two spheres of energy that slam into Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Ancient Pixie Dragons and they are vaporized.

Keiko says, worried, "Oh no."

Kotone says, "Don't worry, Keiko. The turn that she uses that card, she can't attack with her Blue-Eyes."

Serene says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Now, I play the Tuner monster, Priestess with Eyes of Blue, in attack mode!" Soon after, Priestess with Eyes of Blue (0/0), a female humanoid with long blue hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dress that's different shades of blue with a statues of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in her right hand, appears on the field in attack mode.

There are gasps and Lita yells out, "Wait! Tuner monster?!"

Serene says, with a serious tone, "This is why I came here. This is the power that I strove to gain and master to end the reign of terror from that monster in my home! Now, I tune my Priestess with my dragon!" Priestess with Eyes of Blue turn into one star that turns into a single ring that surrounds Blue-Eyes White Dragon, making it become transparent, and when Serene goes into her Extra Deck to get a Synchro Monster card, a column of light appears on the field as she chants out, " _Spirit of the white dragon, awaken through the crack of thunder and blaze through like lightning! Synchro Summon!_ " Serene puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to quake by the power of my Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon (2500/3000), a pearly white version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, "That's not good."

Serene says, putting one more card into the main slot of her duel disk, "And if you think your face-down will help, think again. I play my Psychic Cyclone and I guess if your one of your face-downs in which if I'm right, your face-down is destroyed. And you don't need to be a genius like Mercury-chan to know that your face-down is a trap!" Just then a powerful wind comes onto the field, reveals Serena's face-down card to be the Defense Draw trap card, and it shatters as it is destroyed with Serene drawing one more card from her deck. Serene yells out, "And now, Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon, kick her butt with Spirit Destruction Burst!" Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon unleashes a powerful energy assault on Serena and she yelps out in pain as she loses 2500 life-points.

There are multiple gasps and plenty of the others, especially Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha, and Darien, shout out in unison, "Serena!"

Crow says, "That was no hologram!"

Jack says, "No kidding! Remember that 'Real Solid Vision' makes monsters as if you are fighting a Shadow Game and that means that damage can also be real!" Serena struggles to shake as her form is smoking.

Serene says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play Pot of Cupidity! By removing the top ten cards from my deck, I can draw two more cards!" Serene takes the top ten cards from her deck and puts them in her pocket, which is 'out of play' or 'banished' in Duel Monsters gameplay terms, and draws two more cards from her deck.

Lita asks, "All that for a few cards?"

Amara says, "She must trust her deck."

Serene then says, putting one more card in the main slot of her disk, "Next, I activate my Stamping Destruction! This destroys one spell or trap card on the field and I choose your field spell!" Soon after, the Mystic Plasma Zone shatters and Serena yelps as she loses 500 life-points. Serene then says, putting the other card that she drew into the main slot of her disk, "As you may expect, you just five hundred life-points thank to my card's other effect! With that, I activate my Mist Body equip spell. This card prevents my dragon from being destroyed in battle and if you think that your Pendulum Summoning can help, think again! My Spirit Dragon prevents us from Special Summoning more than two monsters at a time! I think that's enough for now!"

Current Score:  
Serena: 1000

Serene: 2900

Darien asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Serena responds, "Yeah…Other than feeling like I got hit by an electric fence."

Lita yells out, "Hey, you are taking this duel too far!"

Serene retorts, "I'm not taking this duel far enough! Do you really think that monsters that my people have become would show any mercy? No way and no duh!" Serene says, looking at Serena, "Some Sailor Moon! Ha! You can't protect yourself much less your world and the multiverse itself! This isn't a game! Tell me: How many people are going to have to suffer and die because of your weakness 'Sailor Moon'?!"

That strikes a chord in Serena and she thinks in her mind, her eyes widening, _"Die?"_ Serena's body starts to shake involuntary and the memories of SAO flow into her mind in which she thinks, fearfully, _"No! No, I can't! I can't go through that again!"_

The others see her body shaking and Mimi asks, "Is she okay?"

Tai says, "No, Mimi. I don't think she's okay."

Asuna thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Serena-chan…"_

Darien wants to move in, but Trista stops him and she says, "This is a trial that she must overcome." Darien wanted to protest greatly, but plenty of looks from the others, despite the inner conflicts within themselves, tell him not to push it.

Darien clenches his fist, but then Serena's eyes gain a really determined look, surprising her Fusion Dimension counterpart, and she thinks, strongly, _"I won't let it happen it again! It will NEVER happen again!"_ Just then everyone sees a glow coming from Serena's deck and Serena says, drawing a card, "My move! I draw!" Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Spider Web and I use it to use one spell card from your graveyard that you used last turn! I choose Pot of Greed!" Just then a spider line comes out, goes into the graveyard slot of Serene's graveyard, and out comes out Pot of Greed in which Serena puts it into her disk's main slot in which she draws two cards. As the crystal pendulum appears in-between Mirage and Persona Dragon's once and she yells out, "And now with my set Mirage and Persona Dragons, I use my Pendulum Scale once more! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" A card comes out of Serena's Extra Deck and she puts that and one card from her hand on her duel disk in which she yells out, "Let's do this, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" A circle of light produces two lights and out of those 'lights', Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000), a grey and violet version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sakura asks, confused, "What's that dragon?" Just there are faint glows coming from Suguha's pendulum and her deck as well as Naruto's deck in which they take out cards showing that their Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragons (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster cards are glowing.

Serene tells her counterpart, "Too bad that your dragons are equal to my dragon and my dragon can't be destroyed."

Serena responds, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Too bad that I'm aiming for you and not him! I activate my Cross Attack spell card! Since I have two monsters on the field with the same attack points, by negating one monster's ability to attack this turn, the other can attack you directly!" Serena says, "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack her directly with Phantom Flaming Stream!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon then unleashes a powerful stream right at Serene and she yelps out as she is blasted causing her to lose 2500 life-points.

Serene says, "This duel isn't over yet."

Serena yells out, strongly, "Wrong! Thanks to Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's ability, since I hit you with battle damage, you take twelve hundred points of damage for each Odd-Eyes in my Pendulum Zones!"

Serene says, shocked, "Wait! You have two of them in your Pendulum Zones!"

Serena shouts out, "That means that this duel is over!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's eyes glow as Mirage and Persona unleashes energy beams from their mouths in which Serene yelps out as she is hit causing her to lose 2400 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Scores:

Serena: 1000

Serene: 0

With the end of the duel, the Solid Vision protections vanish from the field and Molly says, "Way to go, Serena!"

Lita says, "That's our girl!"

Serene falls to her right knee and she says, "Well…that hurt."

Amara says, with a serious tone, "Things are going to hurt worse after that stunt that you pulled. I don't give a darn if you are another version of our princess."

Raye says, with a serious tone, "Because now, it is time for some answers!"

Just then a female voice says, "Actually that's my line!" Everyone then looks to see a cloaked figure land on the rooftop and she throws off the cloak to reveal herself as a Sailor Scout that looks like Tsuki, but wearing a version of Eternal Sailor Moon's fuku through with the white parts are a dark silver-white and her sailor collar and bows are pinker in color.

Shion asks, surprised, "Another Sailor Moon?"

Hotaru asks, remembering their encounters with Tsuki, "Could she be…?"

Trista says, with a nod, "I believe so, Firefly. This is the Sailor Moon of the XYZ Dimension." Tsuki, who we will call XYZ Sailor Moon for obvious reasons, is looking at Serene with a serious tone on her face.

XYZ Sailor Moon asks, with a serious tone, "Where is she? You came from their world, so, you know where she is! Where is she?"

Davis asks, "What bee got in her tiara?"

Darien says, "I have an idea." XYZ Sailor Moon leaps over to Serene and grabs her by collar.

XYZ Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "Where is she?! Where is my sister?!"

Serene responds, "I don't know. All I know is that Sailor Celestial of your world is somewhere in mine, but that's about it."

XYZ Sailor Moon yells out, with a serious expression, "I'm sorry to say that I don't believe one word from your mouth! Your people invaded my world and ravaged it like no tomorrow in your mad quest! My people were peaceful and enjoying dueling where it brought smiles to everyone, but you took everything from us!"

Naruto then grabs XYZ Sailor Moon's hands and he says, "Hey! She has nothing to do with it."

XYZ Sailor Moon asks, seriously, "And how would you know?"

Naruto responds, "I can tell when people are lying." Naruto thinks in his mind, _"I've got to thank the fact that the negative emotion sensory power really comes in handy."_

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"And that's thanks to my power gaki!"**_

Naruto responds, annoyed, **"Yeah! Yeah! I know, Kurama!"** XYZ Sailor Moon forces Naruto to let go of her while Suguha and the others go over to her, but just then Serena's and Suguha's crystal pendulums start to glow along with glows coming from XYZ Sailor Moon's, Serena's, Serene's, and Suguha's transformation broaches.

Yolei asks, "Now what?" Then the glow from said items becomes a blinding light that forces everyone to cover their eyes, but then the light fades away as quickly as it came, everyone opens their eyes to find XYZ Sailor Moon and Serene are gone!

Sora says, shocked, "They vanished!"

Leo asks, "What happened?"

Crow says, "That's a good question."

Raye asks, annoyed, "So now what do we do?"

Darien says, "Wait until we find them again." As everyone looks on, they don't seem to notice that some distance away, on another roof, Kuro and Serenity, the Synchro Dimension counterparts of Kazuto and Serena, are watching the whole thing.

 _ **July 28, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Flosshilde**_

Back within ALO, we are in Flosshilde, the ice island of Svart Alfheim, our heroes and heroines, in their ALO avatars, are running around and looking around.

Yamato says, "Hopefully, today, we can enjoy exploring a little."

Sam says, "We all hope so, Yamato."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Are you going to be okay?"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Yes, Mamoru-kun. I've just got a lot of my mind."

Kirito says, "I don't blame you. These people have captured Sugu's counterparts from the XYZ and Synchro Dimensions."

Haruka says, "It also seem that they have the same powers that our Sailor Celestial have, so, it makes sense."

Hana asks, "Is what they plan really possible?"

Setsuna says, "Remember, we are dealing with Etherion after all."

Taichi says, "And most likely, they know that only Sailor Celestial has the ability to handle such power. Remember, we seen what happens when that power, even a small bit, goes out of control."

Kendo says, "And with four Sailor Celestials with the same power to harness Etherion, it isn't surprising that they are involved in something big."

Leafa says, "But what they are doing is just insane! They could really damage the fabric of time and space!"

Dai tells Leafa, "That's why they are madman, Leafa. They are a few cards short of a deck." Dai asks, "However, no insult to Moon girl, but why do they want her and her counterparts? Is it because of her Silver Crystal?"

Setsuna says, "Maybe, but I also suspect that it has to do with the power of the Dimensional Dragons as well. Remember, her counterparts each has one Dimensional Dragon."

Taichi says, "But Leafa and Naruto can harness them as well. It was Leafa that first summoned…"

Akari tells Taichi, "Big brother, please."

Taichi says, looking at Leafa nervously, "Oops, sorry."

Minako says, excitedly, "Come on, let's forget about it! Let's have fun!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Minako is right, everyone. We have increased security in our homes especially mine and Mamoru's home where Usagi is staying. Let's try to enjoy ourselves."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito-kun."

Silica says, nodding her head, "Okay, Kirito." Soon enough, the group starts to explore the ice and snow filled land of Flosshilde of Svart Alfheim.

Miyako says, "This really stinks! We're fairies! We have the ability to fly."

Sam says, "I know, Miyako. However, with the attitude limit, we are kind of stuck on the ground."

Lisbeth says, "I don't get why they make a limit that's so close to the ground."

Mamoru says, "The challenge must be on how to extend the limit up."

Izumi says, "It might have to do with that ruin that we saw yesterday."

Sam says, "That's a good theory, Izumi."

Dai asks, "So, what do we do?"

Haruka says, "We explore the island, get the layout, and most likely, it will be in one of the dungeons that we could get to."

Michiru says, with a smile, "They would make it difficult, but not impossible to get to."

Miyako says, sarcastically, "That's comforting."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Anyway, I think that Haruka has a good idea. I believe that we should split into multiple teams so we can explore faster."

Asuna says, "Good idea, Kirito-kun."

Setsuna says, "When we are done, we should create maps from our mapping data detailing what we had found."

Tomoe says, "I agree, Setsuna-mama."

Silica asks Leafa, "Leafa, is your arm going to be okay?" Leafa sighs as she displays her right hand and arm which has become pitch black in color.

Leafa says, with a weak smile, "I'm okay, Silica. It's strange. It doesn't feel weird when I'm in here."

Mamoru says, "Well, I am concerned since it is not only this way in here, but it is also in reality when you are Celestial."

Hino says, "Not to mention the numbness that you are feeling."

Kirito tells Leafa, "If your hand and arm starts to feel strange, say something right away, Sugu."

Leafa responds, nervously, "Okay! Okay! I will!"

Yuuki says, "I was pretty freaked out when I saw Leafa coming in with her right arm pitch black like that."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I'll be okay, Yuuki."

Usagi and Kirito think in their minds at the same time, _"I really hope so."_ Soon enough, our heroes and heroines split up into multiple teams and explore the whole of Flosshilde in which they make sure to get every single detail while fighting monsters along the way to get good idea of their strengths and weaknesses. After a good amount of time, they reassemble back together at the teleport gate.

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Mmm, I got some materials for my smithy."

Akari says, "Same here, Lisbeth."

Miyako says, "Akari, I think that you are the only Undine with expert blacksmithing skills that can rival a Leprechaun."

Takashi says, with a smile, "Well, it isn't surprising since she has over two years of experience and then some."

Akari says, with a smile, "However, Liz is just a wonder worker herself."

Lisbeth says, "Well, I get double the work done with a great partner like you."

Asuna thinks in her mind, with a sly smile, _"Liz is glad that Akari is working with her and not against her. She wanted to make sure that she doesn't have competition, so, she made sure that Akari was her partner like it was back in SAO."_

Makoto says, with a smile, "Anyway, I think that was a full day of exploring."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Yuuki says, excitedly, "That was really fun!"

Minako says, with an excited smile, "You know it, Yuuki!"

Dai says, with a grin, "No joke!"

Sam says, with a smile, "It is a shame that it has to end, but there is always tomorrow."

Taichi says, with a nod, "Yeah, let's head back." The others nod their heads in agreement and they teleport away back to Alne via the teleportation gate.

 _ **July 28, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Alne**_

Back in the main town/city of Svart Alfheim, Alne, our heroes and heroines are assembled together in the center of town as they prepare to stop playing ALO and log out for the day.

Minako says, with a smile, "Man, I had a blast!"

Hino says, "For once, we can agree on something Miyako."

Leafa says, "That was really fun! We got in a lot of adventuring!" After Leafa checks her 'in-board' clock, Leafa says, "Yikes! It's getting late! I think that we are going to need to log out soon."

Agil says, with a nod, "No kidding. Let's meet up again tomorrow."

Kirito says, "I agree. Let's call it a day. Good work everyone." One by one, the others start to log out, but before Leafa could log out, something in the corner of her eye catches her attention and she heads off.

Usagi asks, seeing this, "Where are you going?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I'm going to check something out before I log out. Tell big brother I'll meet him at home."

As Leafa races off, Kirito says, with a sigh, "She knows that I'm still here."

Usagi asks, "And what are you still doing here Kirito?"

Kirito responds, with a smirk, "Same as you, Usagi."

Usagi tells Kirito, "Mamoru-kun already understands and in fact, he is encouraging it."

Kirito says, "Then let's go together, Usagi. Maybe we'll find some new equipment."

Usagi says, looking at her swords, "I doubt that I'll find anything that matches these."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Maybe." Usagi and Kirito head off while we join Leafa looking around an alleyway.

Leafa says, scratching her head, "Maybe it was my imagination." She then senses something and twists around with her hand instinctively going for her sword.

Just then a male voice says, "Whoa! Whoa! Hey, hold it!" Leafa's eyes then widen to see three new players before her.

The first one is a male Cait Sith with spiky blond hair with same colored large cat-like ears coming out of his scalp, blue slit-like eyes, he has three whisker marks coming out of his cheeks, and dark orange and black shinobi style outfit.

The second one is a female Undine with short blue hair, pink colored eyes, and she is wearing an outfit similar to Asuna's current outfit expect that it is pink where it is white on Asuna's outfit.

The final one is a female Cait Sith has long Egyptian Blue hair, matching colored cat-like ears coming out of her scalp, lovely lavender eyes, and wearing an outfit similar to Leafa's outfit expect it is blue where it is green on Leafa's outfit.

The female Undine says, with a sigh and a familiar female voice, "You know that you can't be hurt in town like this."

The male Cait Sith responds, in a familiar male voice, "Oh, yeah."

Leafa asks, shocked, "Wait! Naruto?"

The male Cait Sith replies, with a familiar foxy grin, "That's right, but I'm called Menma here!"

The female Undine says, with a sigh, "Personally, I think that you should have gone with something more original than the name of your counterpart from that 'illusion world' from that movie."

The female Cait Sith says, in a familiar female voice, "Sakura…I mean Cherry, I think that it is a good name."

Leafa asks the female Cait Sith, "You're Hinata?"

The female Cait Sith says, with a nod, "Yes, but I'm called Hina here."

The female Undine, revealed to be the ALO avatar of one Sakura Haruno, says, with a sigh, "That's pretty low key."

The male Cait Sith says, with a grin, "I think that it is cute and we're famous anime and manga characters here!"

The female Cait Sith, revealed to be the ALO avatar of one Hinata Hyuga, blushes and Leafa asks, "What are you doing here?"

The male Cait Sith, revealed to be the ALO avatar of one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, responds, "Hey, you think that after giving us that chance to experience this that we aren't going to get our own, huh? And don't worry, dad and mom are keeping an eye on us!"

The female Undine, Cherry, says, with a smile, "We had gotten our Amuspheres and copies some time ago. It feels kind of weird not able to use chakra and learning how to fly was a real challenge, but we managed to adapt."

The male Cait Sith, Menma, says, with foxy grin, "It wasn't that hard!"

Cherry responds, with a smirk, "After you got the hang of it after slamming into everything with the training stick." Menma rubs his head and Leafa can't help to scratch her scalp at this situation. On the meanwhile, with Usagi and Kirito are going through the streets when they hear a commotion from some distance away.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"What's going on over there?"_ Just then Kirito and Usagi hear footsteps and turn only to run into none other than the female Pooka leader of Shamrock and famous net idol of ALO, Seven, run into them.

Seven says, nervously, "Um…Hide me!"

Kirito and Usagi say in unison, surprised, "Huh?"

Seven says, "Just shut up and do it! I'll hide here behind you!" Soon after, Seven then runs over to a barrel and leaps into it in which Kirito and Usagi look at each other in confusion.

Just then a male voice shouts out, "You there! Did a little girl come running here a little while ago?" Kirito and Usagi then look to see the opposing form of Seven's right hand man, Sumeragi, in front of them.

Kirito gives a nervous look and Usagi responds, sounding calm, "You mean a young Pooka girl with a feather in her cap and having long silver hair?" Usagi then points in a direction away from them and she says, plainly, "She went that away."

Sumeragi stares at them and he says, plainly, "Understood."

Sumeragi walks away and when he is gone, Kirito asks, "Is that good?"

Seven pops out of the barrel and she says, with a smile, "Yeah, thanks!"

Kirito says, "That was Sumeragi and that means that you are…"

Seven replies, "Thank you for helping me back there. I'm Seven, Shamrock's guild master."

Usagi asks, confused, "Why are you running away from your own people?"

Seven says, with a sigh, "It is a long story." Seven tells them, "Anyway, thank you for your help."

Usagi responds, "No problem. I'm Usagi."

Seven asks, "Usagi? Wait! You don't mean one of the 'Great Nymphs of ALO'?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yes. I'm one of her friends, Kirito."

Seven says, "Nice to meet you." Seven tells Usagi, "It is nice to meet you, Usagi-dono. The Great Nymphs are known and respected by a lot of players in ALO especially the veterans. The first eight have been here since the start of ALO and they have become close to legendary if they aren't already. You must be really strong to have become one of them."

Usagi says, with a smile, "You can say that."

Kirito asks Seven, "I thought that Shamrock were kind of like your assistants, Seven-san. Why are you running away from them?"

Seven says, "Even the adorable Seven wants to be alone and relax, Kirito-san."

Usagi says, "I wouldn't be surprised since working as a scientist and a singer must be exhausting."

Seven says, "It is a lot of work, but not contrary. In fact, my activities as an idol are part of my research. I was well aware of how much attention that the media and fans would have on me if I stood in the spotlight. I was actually counting on it. I wanted to be, how do you say, a…what you call 'media darling'?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "It seems you have your idol work really thought out."

Seven says, "Doing scientific research takes much money and time and I'm glad to have a sponsor to help me, so, I don't have to worry about money for the time being. I never know when it will run out, so I'm putting on the idol act now so I can bolster my finances. If you know how to work it, you can make a killing."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I don't know how Mina will feel about that."_

They hear voices and Seven says, "They really know when to give up. I'm logging out. This is getting real tiring." Seven tells Usagi and Kirito, "It was nice to meet you, Usagi-dono. I hope to see you and your friend, Kirito-san, again." Seven then logs out in front of them and after a few moments, Usagi and Kirito also do the same.

 _ **July 28, 2025, Tokyo**_

In the rooftops of Tokyo, a figure dressed in similar cloaks that those that were worn by the infamous Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, is looking down upon the city.

The figure says, in a voice that sounds like multiple voices, "We will find you and make you pay…Kirito."

 _ **July 29, 2025, Tokyo, Kirigaya household**_

The following day, we find Kazuto and Suguha talking about what happened yesterday with Suguha revealing something that shocks Kazuto.

Kazuto asks, stunned, "Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata have their own Amuspheres and ALO accounts?!"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yep. I was surprised by it too."

Kazuto says, "We are having a lot of surprises these days."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon come over and Agumon says, "That was a great meal, boss!"

Lunamon says, with a smile, "I've always missed your meals."

Suguha says, with a smile, "It was my pleasure."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "It seems like you are close to your Digimon friends, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, you could say that."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu, what happened after I got trapped in SAO and before you started playing ALO?"_ Just then both Kazuto and Suguha 'sense' something and they leap aside after an arrow crashes through their see-through sliding door and implant itself in the nearby wall. Suguha whips out her broach and Kazuto asks, "Are you all right, Sugu?"

Suguha responds, "I'm fine, Kazuto!" The two of them rush outside and start to look where the arrow had come from in which they can't find anything or anyone.

Kazuto says, "Whoever fired at us, I don't think that they were trying to hit us."

Just then Lunamon's voice shouts out, "Suguha!" Kazuto and Suguha look to see Lunamon and Agumon (Tamer) rushing out with a note and pictures in Lunamon's paws/hands. Kazuto and Suguha take the note and pictures and they gasp to see a fearful Rika and Keiko in them.

Suguha says, shocked, "Rika! Keiko!"

Kazuto looks at the note, his eyes widen, his hands start to shake, and he says, "Sugu, contact the others! Hurry!" Suguha looks at Kazuto, sees his eyes narrow dangerously, and nods as she quickly moves to get her sailor communicator to contact the others and inform them of the situation while Kazuto violently rips up the letter with a sneer forming on his lips.

 _ **July 29, 2025, Tokyo, Chiyoda Hospital**_

Within the parking lot of Chiyoda Hospital where Kazuto and Suguha stayed during their times in SAO, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and Kazuto, with a Neo Domino City Duel Disk that has a dueling deck inside, in which they are looking around.

Sailor Celestial says, "Nasty around here, big brother."

Kazuto says, "I can tell. I can just feel the killer intent from all around here."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "You got that right." Everyone then looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Star, Eternal Sailor Orion, Kotone, Tuxedo Mask, Valkyrie Sailor Moon and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Nebula and Neo Moon, and our Digidestined and their Digimon partners assembled together.

Kazuto asks Kotone, "What are you doing here?"

Kotone says, "Liz and Silica…I mean Rika and Keiko are my friends too."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Okay, but stay with Asuna and Shion…Oops, I mean…"

Sailor Orion says, "Don't worry about it."

Sailor Star says, "We'll keep Kotone-chan safe, Kirito-kun." Sailor Star says, her eyes narrowing with a serious expression, "Just win."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I will, Asuna."

Soon after, a sinister fog rolls in and Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "How typical." Soon after, the mysterious cloaked figure, wearing the hooded cloak of Laughing Coffin, walks out from the shadows.

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, _"This…guy…his aura…"_

Sailor Star shouts out, angrily, "Where are Rika and Keiko?!"

The hooded figure responds, in his voice that sounds like multiple voices, "Keep your panties, Miss Flash. They are right here." He snaps his fingers in which they see Rika and Keiko tied up.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Keiko! Rika!"

Sailor Moon glares at the hooded figure and he says, in a taunting tone, "We wouldn't even think about little miss Valkyrie unless you want them to join those who you failed to save."

There are looks of surprise and Kazuto says, "You know who she is."

The hooded figure responds, "Who doesn't? However, we got the specifics from yours and hers precious little friends."

Sailor Moon asks, seriously, "Who are you?"

The hooded figure replies, "The name is Ermac."

Davis says, "Dude, you are so ripping off Mortal Kombat."

Yolei asks, confused, "Huh?"

Ken responds, "Mortal Kombat. A very popular fighting game. Ermac is a warrior created by multiple souls coming together and created by dark magic."

Sailor Mars says, "That's what I'm sensing!" Everyone looks at Sailor Mars and she says, seriously, "He didn't take that name just to rip off Mortal Kombat. He took that name is because he is exactly like that character! He is a fusion of multiple souls!"

There are gasps of shock and the hooded figure, Ermac, responds, in his voice of multiple voices, "That's correct. We are a being created from so many souls and not just any souls." Ermac points to Sailor Moon and he says, "Souls who's lives that your uncle has destroyed White Valkyrie!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Star asks, stunned, "Does that mean…?"

Kazuto says, "He was created from those souls that died in SAO."

Ermac responds, "Oh, not just any souls, Kirito. Don't you recognize us Kirito? How about now?" Ermac removes his mask and Kazuto and Sailor Moon gasp to see the face Keita, the leader of the Moonlit Black Cats, in front of them.

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Keita?"

Kotone asks, "You know him Kazuto?"

Sailor Celestial feels a pang in her heart and she thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Sachi?"_

Ermac, with Keita's face, says, in Keita's voice, "You didn't tell your little girlfriend about us, Kirito? Not surprising since we are the source of your shame! When you let us die!"

Sailor Moon says, "That's not true!"

Ermac roars out, "Shut up, bitch! You are just as guilty for us in our state as he is! Maybe we should remind you!" Soon after, Ermac's face starts to 'morph' into the other faces of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, Kobatz, and others until it goes to Kuradeel's face.

Rika says, annoyed, "Gross."

Ermac, now having Kuradeel's face, says, in Kuradeel's voice, "How do you like us now, Mister Black Swordsman? Remember us? This face is other of ones added to your tally!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Last time that I checked, you and the others that are a part of you were trapped in undead bodies."

Ermac's face shifts back into Keita's face and he says, in Keita's voice, "Yeah! Left to rot! Not living and not completely dead! Our souls languished in those undead forms that Kayaba left us in, but then a great power fused us together as one and now, we are here for well-deserved vengeance!"

Kazuto yells out, "You want revenge? Fine! But leave Rika and Keiko out of this! Your fight is with me!"

Ermac responds, with an evil sly tone, "Oh no, you worthless beater! As you failed us by letting us die, we are going to make you suffer making sure that you fail them too!" Ermac then snaps his fingers and the whole area transforms into the same dungeon area where the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Keita, died.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, nervously, _"No! Not here again!"_

Sailor Celestial gives a shiver and Valkyrie Sailor Venus asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Pain…Fear…I think…No, this is where Sachi-san died. I can feel her fear and pain." Just then Rika and Keiko scream and everyone gasps to see the two of them being surrounded by golems and dwarf like monsters, the same ones from SAO that caused the death of the majority of the Moonlit Black Cats.

Sailor Star yells out, "No!"

Ermac says, with an evil smile, "Yes, when we win, Kirito will see them died before he joins the great beyond! And don't try anything! One wrong move and they are gone!"

Kazuto says, angrily, "You…!"

Ermac says, displaying a Dark Signer type duel disk with a dueling deck inside, "Shall we? This is going to be your final battle 'Black Swordsman'."

Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "I don't know what you are or who you are, but you aren't Keita or the rest of the Black Cats! You may have their souls, but nothing of them lives inside of you!"

Ermac responds, "That would be your fault, you worthless beater! You lied to us and failed us! This is just what you deserve!"

Kazuto says, "Even if that's true, Rika and Keiko have nothing to do with me! They are completely innocent and you are just a fiend as terrible as Kayaba himself!" Ermac, still using Keita's face, sneers as he and Kazuto activate their duel disks, their decks are shuffled, and both duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist as they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Ermac and Kazuto say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Kazuto: 4000

Ermac: 4000

Ermac says, drawing a card, "We'll go first!" Ermac says, putting one card onto his duel disk, "I place a monster face-down." Ermac says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "And I end with two cards face-down."

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "It's that it? My turn!"

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Be careful Kirito-kun."_

Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since you have a monster on your field, I play my Vice Dragon!" Soon after, Vice Dragon (2000/2400-1000/1200) then appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "It may have its power cut in half, but it won't matter with Phantom King Hydride!" Phantom King Hydride (1500/300) then appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, "And now, I tune my King with Vice Dragon!" Phantom King Hydride turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Vice Dragon, making it become transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field. Kazuto then says, " _Rend the obsidian darkness, scorch heaven and earth! Isolated absolute king! Synchro Summon!_ " Kazuto then puts a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he yells out, "Blaze through to victory: Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto yells out, "Attack his face-down monster with Absolute Power Blaze!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes an inferno on the face-down card which is revealed to be Needle Worm (750/500) in defense mode before it is vaporized.

Ermac says, with an evil smile, "Stupid move. We're surprised that a beater like you would rush so recklessly! Anyway, you lose the top five cards from your deck!"

Kazuto says, discarding the top five cards to his disk's graveyard slot, "I know." Kazuto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "However, now, I play my Spell Sanctuary card! Now, both of us must choose a spell card from our decks and add them to our hand and as long as this card remains on the field, all face-down spell cards on the field are treated as Quick-Play spell cards!" A card comes out of both Kazuto's and Ermac's deck and they add them to their hands. Kazuto says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "And now, I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Ermac says, drawing a card, "Is that all? We're offended, Kirito! We thought that you would do better! Let us force it out of you!" Ermac says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Ermac's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and he says, "And now, we use it to revive our Worm!" Needle Worm (750/500) returns to the field in attack mode and Ermac says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, we play Ghost Charon, the Underworld Boatman in attack mode!" Ghost Charon, the Underworld Boatman (500/0), a ghoulish monster on a wooden boat, comes to the field in attack mode.

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "That's a Tuner."

Ermac says, with an evil sly smile, "And now, I tune our Ghost Charon with our Needle Worm!" Ghost Charon turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Needle Worm, making it become transparent, but then dark energy comes from it, and a column of light sparking dark energy appears on the field in which Ermac says, while going for a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Synchro Summon!_ " Ermac puts the Synchro Monster card on her deck and he yells out, "Come from the shadows, Dark Diviner!" Out of the column, Dark Diviner (2000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Is that it?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a very serious tone, "Don't underestimate that monster."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Pluto-mama?"

Ermac says, with an evil smile, "Dark Diviner, attack Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

Kazuto asks, stunned, "What?"

Ermac responds, "Confused? Let us explain. When Dark Diviner attacks, he lowers the attack of your monster equal to his power and by the way…Our monster can't be destroyed in battle!" Dark Diviner charges in causing Hot Red Dragon Archfiend to go from 3000/2000 to 2000/2000 as Dark Diviner plans to take its head.

Kazuto says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Mist Body equip spell!" Kazuto's face-down card is revealed to be the Mist Body equip spell and Kazuto says, "Thanks to this card, my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend can't be destroyed in battle!" Dark Divine cleaves Hot Red Dragon Archfiend in half, but it then reforms like mist back to normal.

Ermac says, with a scoff, "We'll end our turn for the moment." With the end of Ermac's turn, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's stats return to normal.

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "It's my move!" Kazuto says, "And now, I activate my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ability and use it to destroy every other monster on the field!"

As Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a wave of flames, Ermac says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "We don't think so, Kirito! We activate our Immortal Protoplasm trap card!" Ermac's other face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of King of Ghosts getting enhanced by 'dark spirits' and Ermac says, "Thanks to this card, equipped to our Diviner, he can't be destroyed by card effects!" A powerful dark shield protects Dark Diviner from Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's flames and Ermac says, with an evil smile, "And we don't take damage from any battle involved with our Diviner!"

Yolei says, "That means that Kazuto's Red Dragon Archfiend is powerless!"

Davis says, "That's a big 'no duh', Yolei!"

Ermac draws a card and he says, "Our turn!" Ermac gains a sinister smirk as he looks at the card and Ermac says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I equip our Dark Diviner with our Cloaking Device! Since you have a monster that's stronger than our Diviner and of a higher level too, this card can allow our Diviner to by-pass them and attack you directly!" Dark Diviner vanishes from field and appears behind Kazuto.

Sailor Celestial yells out, stunned, "Big brother, watch out!"

Ermac yells out, evilly, "Attack now!" Kazuto screams out in pain as a dark lightning attack slams into him causing him to lose 2000 life-points.

Sailor Star says, horrified, "Kirito-kun!"

Rika yells out, horrified, "No!"

Keiko shouts out, horrified, "Kirito…Kazuto!" When the attack ends, Kazuto, his form smoking, stumbles forward and he stays on his feet while golems and dwarfs move their weapons closer to Rika and Keiko.

Ermac says, "How does it feel Kirito? This is the price of failure!"

Kazuto says, "Leave them…out of this…"

Ermac yells out, "And if we refuse? What's a worthless beater like you going to do about it?" Ermac says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "We end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Kazuto: 2000

Ermac: 4000

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "I don't know what you are, but you aren't Keita! You aren't any of the Moonlit Black Cats! They are nothing like you, Ermac! I'm going save Rika and Keiko and I'm going to stop you!"

Ermac responds, "Bold words, beater!"

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, I'm beater…One that's going to beat fiends at the level of Kayaba down to the ground! My turn!" Kazuto then gets a 'feeling' from his duel disk and he sees images of three monsters in his hand and Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Mirror Resonator!" Soon after, Mirror Resonator (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "I tune my Mirror Resonator with my Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Mirror Resonator turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Hot Red Dragon Archfiend making it become transparent and when a column of light appears on the field, a beam of light comes from Kazuto's Extra Deck that slams onto his duel disk causing a new Synchro Monster card to appear on it. Kazuto yells out, " _Isolated king, burn through the pit of shadows and render a scar through all! Synchro Summon!_ " The column of light gets engulfed in flames and Kazuto shouts out, "Blaze through Hot Red Dragon Archfiend ABYSS!" Out of the flames, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss (3200/2500), a darker version of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with a 'face' in its chest like Dark End Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Everyone in shocked and Matt says, stunned, "No way!"

Palmon says, "Scary."

Mimi says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Sailor Saturn asks, "What's going on?"

Davis says, "I think that Kazuto just upgraded his dragon, big time."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "You are correct. Like Shooting Star Dragon is an evolved form of Stardust Dragon, Kazuto has 'evolved' his Duel Dragon."

Kazuto says, "Abyss' ability activates and I can negated the effects until the end of this turn! I choose your Immortal Protoplasm trap card!" Ermac gasps as an energy field around Dark Diviner vanishes and Kazuto yells out, "Which means that you are vulnerable! Abyss, attack with Crimson Shadow Blaze!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss unleashes a powerful stream of flames from its chest that slam into Dark Diviner in which Ermac growls as he gets licked by the flames as he loses 1200 life-points, but Dark Diviner remains on the field due to its ability.

Ermac says, "Ha! You should have targeted our Dark Diviner and next turn…"

Kazuto says, with a deadly glare, "There is no next turn! This ends right now!" There are looks of surprise and Kazuto yells out, "Abyss' ability activates! When he inflicts damage on my opponent, I can play one Tuner monsters from my graveyard in defense mode! I choose Mirror Resonator!" Just then Mirror Resonator (0/0) returns to the field in defense mode.

Ermac says, "It won't help you!"

Kazuto says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "My Urgent Tuning might!" Kazuto's other face-down is revealed to be the Urgent Tuning trap card and Kazuto says, "Thanks to this trap card, I can Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase!"

There are gasps and Sailor Orion asks, amazed, "He is going to 'evolve' his dragon even more?!"

Kazuto yells out, "I tune my Mirror Resonator with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!" Mirror Resonator turns into a single star that turns into a single ring that surrounds Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss, making it become transparent, and creating another column of light on the field as another beam of light comes from Kazuto's Extra Deck forming into a new Synchro Monster card when it slams onto his duel disk. As the column of light turns into dark violet flames, Kazuto yells out, " _Isolated dragon king unleash the flames of wrath and become the nightmare of existence! Synchro Summon!_ " A figure bursts out of the flames and Kazuto roars out, "Awaken now, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend _Bane_!" The figure is then revealed to be Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane (3500/3000), a black and dark violet version of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss, in attack mode.

Sailor Venus says, "Two Synchro Summons in one turn! Oh, man! That's incredible!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Kazuto just awoke a great power…But it may be a dangerous power at that."

Plenty of the others look at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn asks, "Dangerous power?"

Kazuto shouts out, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane, attack Dark Diviner now!" Bane then unleashes a powerful dark violet flame attack on Dark Diviner, which surprises due to its ability, but Ermac yelps out as the flames hit him costing 1500 more life-points. Kazuto says, "Bane's ability now activates! Since I inflicted damage on you, Bane can now bring out a Tuner monsters from my graveyard and one from my deck!" A card comes out from Kazuto's deck while another comes out of his graveyard in which he puts them on his duel disk and Kazuto says, "And I choose Mirror Resonator and Synkron Resonator!" Mirror Resonator (0/0) and Synkron Resonator (100/100) then appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, "And now, I activate Bane's other ability! By releasing one monster, I can revive one Red Dragon Archfiend from my graveyard! I release Bane to revive the original Red Dragon Archfiend in attack mode!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane turns into dark flames that reform into the original Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) in attack mode.

Ermac says, with a sneer, "It won't be enough to end us!"

A powerful aura surrounds Kazuto and he says, with a deadly serious tone, "I said that this duel is over and I meant it, Ermac! To this very day, I can never forgive myself for letting my own fear control me and that fear cost the lives of Moonlit Black Cats! In my nightmares, I keep seeing them dying again and again and I swore to never let that happen again! I will save Rika and Keiko and I will stop you, Ermac! I will not let them pay the price of my mistake and I will give you souls final peace! I activate the effect of the monster that you sent to my graveyard: Level Pumper!" Soon after, Level Pumper (750/1000), a muscle man monster with stars on his body, comes out of Kazuto's graveyard slot and he says, "By removing this monster from my graveyard, I can grant one monster an increase in level by two and I choose Mirror Resonator turning it into a level three monster!" Kazuto then displays Trap Rigger (250/500), a monster that looks like to alien known as Jury Rig from the Ben 10 cartoon series, and he says, "Now, I activate Trap Rigger's special ability! By discarding him to the graveyard, I can reactivate one trap card in my grave and I choose Urgent Tuning!"

There are gasps and Sailor Jupiter says, "Here we go!" However, the golden crescent moon sigil appears on Kazuto's forehead and his outfit transforms into his clothing as he wore as Kirito in SAO with a pair of matching swords on his back as a powerful aura surrounds him.

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "Kirito-kun?"

Rika says, stunned, "No way!"

Kazuto yells out, "I Double Tune Mirror Resonator and Synkron Resonator with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!"

There are gasps and Sailor Mars says, shocked, "You have got to be kidding me!" Mirror Resonator turns into three rings of flames while Synkron Resonator turns into one ring of flames that surround Hot Red Dragon Archfiend as it roars with power while a brand new Synchro Monster card appears on Kazuto's duel disk and Kazuto yells out, " _Witness the true power of the dragon king, awaken the powers of the Crimson and Chaos Dragons, and harness the power of Ragnarok itself! Synchro Summon!_ " As a column of powerful flames bursts from the ground, Kazuto shouts out, "It's time to end this madness! Dragon of Chaos and Power: Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!" Out of the flames, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity (4000/3500), a dark red and grey wicked version of Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with flame spikes coming out of the grey armor and a pair of arms coming out of its dragon wings, appears on the field in attack mode.

 _ **July 29, 2025, Neo Domino City, Tops**_

Within the Tops district, our former Signers are assembled together in Leo's and Luna's former apartment home and Jack 'senses' something in which there is a glow coming from his pocket.

Everyone notices and Luna (H) says, "Jack, your pocket!" When everyone looks, Jack takes out his deck, the source of the glow, and he takes out his Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) and Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) Synchro Monster cards which are the source of the glow itself.

Crow asks, confused, "What's going on with your cards?"

Yusei says, "Jack…"

Jack says, "Yeah, I know. A great power linked to my dragons has been awakened."

Akiza asks, "A great power linked to Red Dragon Archfiend?"

Luna (H) asks, "Is it Naruto?"

Jack says, "It isn't that ninja boy that's supposed to be my successor. It is your 'Black Swordsman' friend."

Leo asks, shocked, "Kirito…I mean Kazuto?!"

Crow asks, curiously, "How can you know?"

Jack responds, "Red Dragon Archfiend is linked to my very soul, Crow. I know." Crow gives a confused look while Jack looks at his two cards in which he looks out into the distance.

 _ **July 29, 2025, Tokyo, Chiyoda Hospital**_

Back at the Chiyoda Hospital, everyone looks as the new mighty monster, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity (4000/3500), stands behind Kazuto, who is now garbed in the same outfit that he wore in SAO as Kirito, with a glowing golden crescent moon sigil on his forehead.

Kazuto says, his voice deeper and stronger, "King Calamity's ability negates all cards and card effects during the turn that it is Synchro Summoned and this ability can't be negated!"

Ermac says, shocked, "No, you can't!"

Kazuto yells out, "I can and I will! King Calamity, end this madness now! Finish Dark Diviner and Ermac with Crimson Calamity Inferno!" King Calamity unleashes a powerful beam-wave of flames that slams into Dark Diviner, vaporizing it, and Ermac yells out as he is slammed by the flames which costing him 2000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Kazuto: 2000

Ermac: 0

The attack of King Calamity shakes the whole area and when the attack slams into Ermac, Dianamon appears seemly out of nowhere to destroy the monsters surrounding Rika and Keiko and quickly bring them over to the others.

Sailor Celestial tells Dianamon, "Good work, Dianamon."

Dianamon responds, "No problem, partner."

After Rika and Keiko are freed from their bindings, Sailor Star asks, "Are you okay?"

Rika says, with a plain and sarcastic tone, "Other than getting kidnapped and having our lives threatened again, yeah, we're okay."

With the end of the duel, the 'projections' vanish, but the flames don't return to normal in which Sailor Mercury says, seeing something, "Look!" When the others look, Ermac, his face now hooded with only a pair of white sinister 'eyes' like those from a mask showing, and charging towards Kazuto.

Ermac yells out, enraged, "You will pay Kirito!" But Sailor Celestial gets in-between Ermac and Kazuto and he screams out, angrily, "Out of our way!" Ermac tries to punch Sailor Celestial out of the way, but Sailor Celestial easily catches the punch, however, she and Ermac yelp as Ermac gets a look into Sailor Celestial's mind as their 'spirits' connect. Sailor Celestial releases Ermac's hand and both of them stumble back.

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Celestial!"

Ermac shakes his head, glares at Sailor Celestial, and he screams out, angrily, "You! You!" He points at Sailor Celestial and he screams out, "You are the reason that he did this to us! All for the sake of your rotten powers! We were nothing, but pawns in his sick little game! He murdered all of us just to bring your powers to the world! And you could have made sure that he was never born! You could stop have stopped SAO before it even began! This…THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Ermac creates a shockwave that throws everyone back in which he then creates a sword and swings at Sailor Celestial's head, but she dodges easily in which she 'hears' something in her mind. When Ermac tries to strike Sailor Celestial again, a familiar spear materializes in her hands and she blocks Ermac's sword.

Ermac and Kazuto give looks of shock and Kazuto thinks, _"That spear…_ "

Just then Sachi's voice booms, "Keita, please stop!" There are gasps of shock and when they look, Sailor Celestial's helmet is down in which there are streams of tears coming from her eyes in which Sailor Celestial says in Sachi's voice, "Keita, please don't do this!"

There are surprised looks and Kotone says, "That's not Suguha's voice!"

Sailor Orion says, "No, it isn't."

Sailor Mars says, "It is the voice of one of the souls in Sailor Celestial!"

Ermac's face changes into Keita's face and he asks, in Keita's voice, "Sachi?"

Sachi, through Sailor Celestial, responds, "Yes, Keita, it's me. I'm here. I'm here inside of Kirito's sister. What happened to us wasn't her fault and it wasn't Kirito's fault either at least what happened to me!"

Ermac responds, "How can you say that? You died…!"

Sachi responds, interrupting, "Because of my own fear! I didn't tell you or the others this! I didn't want to go out of the Town of Beginnings! I didn't want to go out fighting monsters and such! But I didn't want to hurt any of you by staying behind! I knew that by going out there with that kind of attitude I was going to die! Only those going out with attitudes that they are going to fight and survive are going to survive! I didn't go out there with that attitude and without that attitude, I was going to die sooner or later and I know this! I didn't have the attitude that the rest of you have! And because of that…Kirito had to suffer because of me! I had already know that Kirito's level was higher and I didn't know why, but I never questioned it. In SAO, where the only enemies aren't just the AI monsters that Kayaba put out, information was your life-line, but it wasn't the only reason! Don't we, as people, want to find a place to belong to Keita? Kirito took the resentment of the retail players against the beta testers to ensure that all of us remain united and no mass murders happen in which he was forced to remain alone, but like any of us, he wanted companionship! He may have lied out of fear, but he truly cared about us…!"

Ermac roars out, angrily, "If he cared about us, then he would have kept his beater ass out of our business!"

Sachi yells out, "Keita, please! You have to listen…!"

Ermac shouts out, angrily, "No, I don't! You aren't Sachi! So, stop using her voice bitch!" Ermac throws Sailor Celestial back, knocks Sachi's spear out of her hands, and attacks Sailor Celestial, but she dodges the attack and grabs the wrist of the hand that contains the sword.

Sailor Celestial says, in her voice, "You piece of dirt." Sailor Celestial glares with an intense dark glare and she yells out, strongly, "How dare you hurt her feelings?! She wants to help you and you shatter her heart! You piece of shit!" Sailor Celestial then bashes Ermac right in the face sending him flying through several trees in the yard of the hospital across the parking lot before he crashes with a mighty 'thud' sending dirt and rock right into the air.

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Nice cross."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "You would like it." But just then there is an explosion and a twister of dark energy comes from where Ermac just landed.

Yolei asks, "What does it take?"

Kazuto draws the two swords from his back and Sailor Star asks, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a deadly serious tone, "I will never forgive you, Ermac! Now, leave and let Keita and the others rest in peace!" With a roar, Kazuto slams his swords into the ground and creates a massive energy wave that slams into Ermac and he screams out in agony as he is hit.

Ermac screams out, "YOU…YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO US…YOU AND YOUR WORTHLESS SISTERS…BOTH CELESTIAL AND SAILOR MOON…YOU WILL ALL PAY…!" Soon after, there is a massive explosion in which Sailor Saturn and Sailor Celestial create a shield to protect everyone as a massive cloud of dirt and smoke cover the area and when the smoke and dust dispel, they find a massive crater where Ermac was.

Rika says, stunned, "Holy cow!"

Kotone says, stunned, "Incredible."

Davis says, with a grin, "I had a feeling that Kazuto had it in him."

Sailor Uranus says, stunned, "What power…"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "How strong is Kazuto?"

Sailor Mars says, "Enough to take on a Valkyrie class Sailor Scout."

Sailor Venus asks, stunned, "You're kidding."

Sailor Mars retorts, with a very serious expression, "Does this look I'm kidding Venus?" Soon after, Kazuto falls on a knee in which Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Sailor Star help him to his feet.

Sailor Star asks, "Are you okay, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, warily, "A bit tired, but no worse for the wear."

Sailor Uranus says, "I doubt that Ermac is gone. He'll be back for round two."

Yolei says, sarcastically, "That's good to know."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "Will you and Kazuto…?"

Sailor Moon responds, with a sigh, "To be honest, Tuxedo Mask…No. I will be in time, but not now."

Sailor Celestial stomps the ground, causing a small crater to form around her foot due to power that she put behind it, and she says, strongly, "I've had enough of this!"

Sailor Celestial starts to walk away and Sailor Pluto asks, "Princess, where are you going?"

Sailor Celestial stops, doesn't say a word for a minute, and she replies, "I'm going to the tomb of the Seven Amazon Queens of the Round."

There are gasps and Sailor Pluto yells out, stunned, "Princess, you can't be serious!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I am beyond serious, Pluto! This madness and the 'ghosts of SAO' have haunted everyone, especially my family, long enough! All this…All that for this accursed power that I have and I can't rely on it! In order to end this, I need my own strength…my own power! I can't rely on other's power anymore! If I want to protect others, I need my own power to do it! And if I can pass that test, I know that I would have achieved such strength to do it!"

Sailor Pluto says, strongly, "You can't! You would commending yourself…!"

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "Like I'm not already stuck with a 'terrible fate' already Pluto!"

Rika asks, curiously, "Question from the peanut gallery? Like what are you talking about?"

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "Good question."

Sailor Pluto says, "The Seven Amazon Queens of the Round were seven mighty maidens of incredible power. They held seven sacred living weapons that choose their wielders and it wasn't the reason why they were so powerful. The weapons chosen these female warrior maidens was because they were powerful in their own right and they earned their power through blood, sweat, and tears. And these maidens weren't all Sailor Scouts, but they were more than a match for any Sailor Scout. Even Sailor Galaxia and Eternal Sailor Moon would be hard pressed against their power."

There are surprised looks and Matt says, "Whoa! They must be strong."

Sailor Mercury asks, "Wait! You said they weren't ALL Sailor Scouts?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes. The first six weren't Sailor Scouts at all and they were powerful, but the final Amazon Queen was a Sailor Scout. However, she wasn't even at the level of the Inner Sailor Scouts of the Moon Kingdom…At first. But this Sailor Scout worked hard and earned great power in which the mightiest of the sacred weapons chose her to wield it and she was a mighty warrior. While all of these seven warrior maidens didn't like each other, they respected each other greatly. At one time, an army of close to three hundred thousand face these warrior maidens in all-out battle to the death and only the warrior maidens survived."

There are gasps and Tai says, "Whoa! No way!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "And this army were no 'rookies' or just people thrown together. They were trained and experienced combatants too." Sailor Pluto says, "However, as mighty as they are, not even they could fight the passage of time and one day, they left for the great beyond in which their weapons were sealed in a sacred tomb. Only the weapons would chose a worthy successor and those that dare to go to take the trails…It is said that the training to even start the trails is beyond anything."

Gatomon says, "Something tells me that these weapons are quite picky."

Sailor Pluto says, glaring at Sailor Celestial, "However, whoever shall take up the weapons of these mighty maidens will be forever be bound to a destiny of conflict and battle that will never end until they find the battle that ends them."

Sailor Uranus asks, "You said that the passage of time 'defeated' these 'Amazon Queens'?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "I did. Even they knew that sooner or later, there would be a foe that would fall them. It is only a matter of time." Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Celestial, "And that's what shall be for you if you choose this!"

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "I'll take my chances."

Matt yells out, "You can't be serious!"

TK says, "I think…I know she is Matt."

Sailor Celestial yells out, seriously, "How many more Pluto? How many more lives must suffer because of this? How long must this 'wraith from the past' haunt everyone? How long before another 'Sword Art Online' happens again while we keep restrain ourselves?"

This strikes a 'cord' within Sailor Moon, her mind flows back from the start of her battles as Sailor Moon to the end of Sword Art Online, and she says, "Celestial…" When everyone looks at Sailor Moon, they are shocked to see a very serious and determined expression on her face and she tells her, "Take me with you to this tomb."

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Mars yells out, stunned, "Meatball Head, you aren't serious!"

Sailor Moon responds, seriously, "I am, Pyro! More serious about anything! What if stuff like what happened when Chaos possessed Galaxia happens again, but this time, you don't came back? SAO taught that my battles as Sailor Moon were nothing, but a…a fairy tale! Everything being all right in the end is just a fantasy! It was dumb luck or something that no one was truly killed in our battles! We can't expect to keep dying and coming back to life through some kind of miracle forever! That's just stupid! And that's saying something that I'm saying it! Everything keeps saying that I won this battle and that battle, but let's accept the facts, those battles that I won from Beryl and Metallia through Chaos…It was never because of my power! It through all of you and not on my own…My own power anyway! If I lost any of you, I don't know what I do. I can't just rely on other people or some kind of 'miraculous power'! I need my own strength…I need to earn my own power! I cannot and I will not let another tragedy like SAO happen again and I'm sick and tired of that legacy haunting everyone! I've just had it up to my meatball pigtails and enough is enough!"

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Serena-chan…"_

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "Celestial, take me to that tomb."

Sailor Pluto says, "I can't allow it!"

Sailor Moon responds, "Back off, Pluto!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Pluto start to glare at each other and Sailor Neo Moon says, "Puu! Sailor Moon! Just stop!" Sailor Neo Moon tells Sailor Moon, "Come on, Sailor Moon! Please just calm down! You are angry! Mad! You are hurting inside! And yes, I can't even begin to say that I understand what you and Auntie Celestial are going through, but if you let yourselves get pushed to the limit, you will go down into that dark abyss and you may never come out! Please…Sailor Moon…Sailor Celestial…" As tears start to flow, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial look at each other and a hand touches Sailor Moon's armored shoulder in which she looks up to see Tuxedo Mask with a look of concern of his features. Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial nod their heads and there is a collective sigh of relief from many in the group. Some distance away, Homura is watching through a pair of binoculars and she gains a smirk on her lips in which she disappears in classic ninja fashion.

 _ **July 29, 2025, Tokyo**_

Elsewhere within Tokyo, the Fusion Dimension's Valkyrie Sailor Moon, who we will call Sailor Moon FD for short, is looking out into the distance when she senses something.

Sailor Moon FD says, "You found me quick." Sailor Moon FD turns in that direction to see Minato, Kushina, and Ryu walking up to her.

Ryu asks, "I take it that you have gotten what you needed from your counterpart?"

Sailor Moon FD says, with a nod, "I have and she is strong."

Minato says, "It shouldn't be surprising."

Sailor Moon FD says, with a sigh, "But she has so much darkness inside of her. I never thought that I would see a world where any version of 'that man' could cause more death and destruction ever again." Sailor Moon FD says, with a solemn tone, "It doesn't mean that she and I aren't the same. I've done so many things…thing that I have regretted so much…"

Minato asks, "So, you fight for redemption?"

Sailor Moon FD responds, "I fight…to right the wrongs of my world and…hope that one day, we could have our own 'Crystal Tokyo'."

Kushina asks, "Do you have your own prince to have it with?"

Sailor Moon FD responds, "I did…once. He made me what I am today and he showed how truly evil the Professor is."

Minato says, plainly, "I see. I'm sorry."

Sailor Moon FD says, "I hope she doesn't suffer what I lost."

Ryu says, "You already said that she is strong."

Sailor Moon FD asks, "Yeah, but is she strong enough?"

Ryu thinks in his mind, _"That's actually a valid question and one I don't have an answer for."_ Ryu then looks out into the city in the distance and can't help to wonder what the future will bring, but some distance away, there is a female figure on the rooftops and when we get a better look, it is none other than Dark Suguha herself in which she smirks before she vanishes into some kind of 'dark gateway' making it as if she wasn't there.

 **End of Chapter 23**

And with that, we have come to the close of another chapter! Now, you didn't think that Suguha was the only one between Kazuto and herself that's going to have special powers in this story, were you? And did you think that the 'revived' SAO players were just going to 'fade into the background'? I don't think so! Anyway, we now have a better idea on the situation of between the 'four dimensions', don't we? You are going to have to wait and see what develops everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	24. Continuing Onwards

With this next chapter, I would have to say that plenty of you must feel that this story has quite a 'chaotic nature' despite having plenty of 'central themes'. I have to say that you have a point in which there are tons of new ideas for this story and these storylines rooted in my mind even as I write every single chapter of them. However, I can assure you that 'central plot/plots' remain the same and they won't change, everyone. Once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 24: Continuing Onwards**

 _ **July 29, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Alne**_

Inside of VRMMO world of ALO, we are in the 'capital' of Svart Alfheim, Alne, where we find Usagi and Kirito walking down the street when they spot something or in this case, someone.

Usagi whispers to Kirito, "Isn't that Seven?"

Kirito says, in a whisper, "That's her. It looks like she is hiding behind that sign." Kirito and Usagi sneak up and he asks, "Seven! What are you doing behind that sign?"

Seven yelps out in surprise and she tells Kirito, annoyed, "What are you daft? Tone it down!"

Sumeragi then appears, seemly out of nowhere, and he says, "Seven, so, this is where you have been hiding."

Seven yelps out, again, and she says, "He's found me…"

Sumeragi tells Seven, "Come on now. You know that you have a mini-concert today."

Seven says, annoyed, "I want nothing to do with it. You and the others set it up without my permission. I want to start clearing the rest of the islands. I know that Shamrock is number one in quests right now, but you will never know when another guild will catch right up! I also heard a rumor that some incredibly strong players who are right behind us and not to mention the fact that nearly all of the Great Nymphs are on working on this island! You know how strong they are and they have brand new members too…"

Sumeragi says, "Seven, this isn't the time. The concert starts in a few minutes. We can talk about this later."

Usagi asks, plainly, "Excuse me?" When Sumeragi looks at Usagi, she asks, "When is it right for one of guild members to question their guild master? Since Seven is your guild master, shouldn't you be following her orders not giving them to her?"

Sumeragi responds, "You dare speak that way to me? A lowly player like you should mind your own business?"

Seven giggles and she says, "Sumeragi, you shouldn't speak that way to that player. Her name is Usagi and she is one of the newest members of the Great Nymphs."

Sumeragi's eyes widen and he asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Kirito says, "I thought that Shamrock's songs were about peace and cooperation, so, I think that the options of us 'lowly players' should matter."

Usagi nods her head and Sumeragi says, annoyed, "You cheeky…"

Seven says, interrupting, "Okay, that's enough! Stop right there. Come on, Sumeragi. I get it. Let's go." Seven tells Kirito and Usagi, "You have got some nerve. The only other player that dared talked like that to Sumeragi was General Eugene himself. But then again, Usagi-san is one of the Great Nymphs and if you are friends with her, then you must be very good."

Usagi says, with a smile, "He is. In real life, he is the brother of Leafa of the Sylphs."

Sumeragi's eyes widen and Seven asks, amazed, "Kirito is the brother of 'Wind Valkyrie', the one who defeated General Eugene before Sumeragi?"

Kirito says, nervously, "Yeah. Leafa is my sister in real life."

Seven says, "Leafa has become well-known since she is one of the few with a powerful Duel Wielding skill and she has created the first ever Duel Wielding OSS sword skill. There are plenty of OSS skills out there, but very few of them are Duel Wielding type in which it is said that only the Great Nymphs hold such an ability."

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"That would be me and my seven strike Duel Wielding OSS that I developed."_

Sumeragi says, plainly, "Interesting. You are related to one of the Great Nymphs, huh? Very interesting. I shall see if you are more than just show. Come, Seven. And please hurry."

Seven says, "Wait a minute!" Seven tells Kirito and Usagi, "Anyway, you two, please don't tell anyone about our talk yesterday okay? Promise."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Okay."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

Seven says, "See you and Usagi around, Kirito!" Soon after, Seven takes off with Sumeragi.

Kirito says, "Seven has got it rough."

Usagi tells Kirito, "For a 'regular life'. We aren't exactly 'regular', Kirito."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yeah." Later on, Kirito and Usagi are with the others as they look at Menma, Naruto's ALO avatar, Cherry, Sakura's ALO avatar, and Hina, Hinata's ALO avatar.

Minako tells Hina, "Man, you and your boyfriend have chosen well, Hina!"

Naruto and Hina blush at Minako's comments and Cherry says, "Stop embarrassing them. They aren't going out on dates…yet."

Makoto asks Menma, "So, you took the name of your counterpart from the movie?"

Menma says, with a grin, "Yep!"

Tomoe says, "You look really nice, N-I mean Menma-san."

Menma says, "Yeah, I originally wanted to go with Salamanders or Sylphs, but when I heard that the Salamanders are real jerks, with a few exceptions, I decided not to. Then I decided to do something that's classic me."

Haruka says, "Out of the box and what people don't expect."

Menma says, with a grin, "Yep! I decided on Cait Sith!"

Hino says, "Since you just started a short time ago, you haven't gotten animal partners for yourselves yet."

Hina says, looking at Pina, "I would love to have a little dragon like yours, Silica."

Silica says, with a smile, "I know."

Dai says, "And I think that our 'fox' here wants to ride dragons like the elite dragon riders of the Cait Sith."

Menma retorts, with a sly grin, "Who doesn't want to ride dragons?! Believe it!"

Agil asks, "Anyway, getting off the topic of our newest members, how are we going to conquer Flosshilde?"

Lisbeth says, "Well, we got a good lookout of the place when we flew over it? What's with that place? There are just too many mountains."

Miyako says, "Added to the fact that on the island, we are basically grounded."

Yuuki says, with a nod, "With the attitude limits as they are, there are going to be a lot of areas that we won't be able to get to yet."

Sinon asks, "Wouldn't it be just a good idea to start with the dungeons that we can reach?"

Mamoru says, "I believe that's a good idea. Most likely, the solution to increasing the attitude limit is within those dungeons combined with those ruins."

Sam says, "I believe that you are right, Mamoru."

Asuna says, "I agree with Sinon-chan and everyone else."

Klein says, "Let's do the ones closest to the teleport gate and work our way outwards."

Akari says, "Sounds like a plan."

Asuna asks Kirito, "Kirito-kun, are you…?"

Kirito responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Asuna." Kirito thinks in his mind, while looking at Leafa and Usagi, _"It's my 'royal siblings' that I'm worried about."_

Hana asks Leafa, "How is your hand and arm today?"

Leafa looks at her blackened right hand and lower arm and she responds, "It's okay. It just still 'tingles' a bit."

Minako asks, "So, what's the plan?"

Philia says, "Well, I think that we should check our equipment before we go."

Takashi says, "And get plenty of items too especially healing items."

Yamato says, "Good idea, bro."

Agil tells Kirito, "Kirito, could you stay behind for a few minutes after everyone is gone? I've got a little problem that I need your help with."

Kirito replies, "Sure, Agil!" Kirito tells the others, "See you later, everyone!"

Asuna says, "Talk to you later, Kirito-kun!"

Usagi tells the others, "I'll stay here and see if I can help."

Minako asks, "Are you sure?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'll be fine."

Tomoe says, with a smile, "Okay, Usagi-chan." Soon after, everyone, minus Agil, Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru, left the café.

Kirito asks Agil, "So, Agil, what's the problem?"

Agil points to a location and he asks, "She's been standing out front staring at you for the past few minutes. Friend of yours?" When they look where Agil is pointing, Usagi, Kirito, and Mamoru look to see Seven enter the café.

Seven says, "I love this place! I never thought that there would be such a cute café around here!"

Agil asks Kirito and Usagi, "Who is this? She looks really familiar. Who…?"

Seven asks Agil, seeing only him at the moment, "Excuse me, barista, but you wouldn't happen to know a Spriggan known as Kirito, would you?"

Usagi asks, "Seven, what are you doing here?"

Seven says, "Ah, Kirito! I'm glad that I found you! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Kirito asks, "Looking for me? By yourself? What happened to your Shamrock entourage?"

Seven responds, "I wanted to speak with you privately so I ditched them."

Kirito says, "Privately with me? Actually that makes me happy. I've wanted to sit down and talk with you."

Seven says, with a nod, "The feeling is mutual." Seven then whispers, "You and Usagi haven't been blabbering about our conversation the other day, did you?"

Usagi responds, shaking her head, "No, we didn't. We did give you our word."

Seven says, "Your word? You are both really cute."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Meatball Head, you and Kirito know Seven personally?"

Usagi says, "We met her the other day in town and had a private talk."

Kirito asks Mamoru and Agil, "Agil, can you and Mamoru keep this a secret from the others for the moment?"

Agil retorts, "My lips are sealed. As far as I know, the three of you helped me around the shop and then took off."

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Agil."

Seven says, with a smile, "Your discretion is most appreciated!"

Kirito says, "Seven, I have had questions about your research that I have been dying to ask you…"

Just then they hear voices and Mamoru says, "It seems like Seven-san didn't get away from her entourage as she thought."

Seven gives a sigh and she says, "Yikes. I guess that I wasn't as stealthy as I thought that I was. It looks like that's all the time that we have Kirito. I hope that you and Usagi won't mind coming back to with both of you again."

Usagi asks, surprised, "Wait! Both of us?"

Seven says, with a smile, "I don't know why, but you seems to be a very interesting player in your own way and not just because you are one of the strongest players in ALO. I hope to talk with you and Kirito soon."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Sure, Seven."

Seven says, "Then it is bye-bye for now. Dosvedanya!" Soon after, Seven takes off most likely to divert her guild away to make sure that they don't know what she was doing.

Mamoru says, "It seems like the leader of the largest guild in ALO has taken a major interest in you two."

Usagi says, "Yeah, I guess so."

Agil says, "We should meet with the others."

Usagi tells Agil, "Agil…"

Agil responds, with a grin, "Like I said, no problem. I didn't see or hear a thing."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Thank you, Agil."

Agil says, "This is yours and Usagi's business and when you want to tell the others, you will."

Mamoru tells Agil, "You, Usagi, and Kirito are real good friends."

Agil says, with a smile, "Your girl was one of my best customers and I could tell that she wasn't the loner type. Anyway, I also had a feeling that she and Kirito were going to be special. I didn't realize how special your girl really is."

Usagi says, nervously, "Kind of a good reason for that."

Kirito says, "Anyway, we should get our stuff and rejoin the others." The others nod their heads in unison as they prepare to gather the items and equipment that they need to their further adventures ahead in ALO.

 _ **July 29, 2025, Tokyo**_

Yuma, Kite, Kata, and Tsuki are assembled together as Tsuki discuss her 'earlier interaction' with her Fusion Dimension counterpart.

Kite asks, "So, she is learning other summoning methods?"

Kata says, "All the more reason the stop her."

Tsuki tells Kata, "We can't be sure that she is on their side, brother."

Kata yells out, "They come from the same world, Tsuki!"

Tsuki responds, "It doesn't mean that they are both part of Academia, Kata!"

Kite says, "Whatever the case, we do know that they are holding the Synchro Dimension and our Sailor Celestial as their prisoners. They need them along with their own dimension's Sailor Celestial and this one too."

Tsuki says, "And all four Sailor Moons as well."

Kite says, "It shows that the Synchro Dimension isn't with Academia especially their Sailor Moon and your counterpart, Kata."

Kata says, with a sigh, "Okay, you have a point. Most likely, they think that we are the ones that kidnapped their Sailor Celestial." Kata says, his eyes widen, "And that means that if we can convince them otherwise…We have an ally!"

Kite says, "That's a good idea." Kite asks Kata, "However, where do we find them?"

Tsuki says, "We don't exactly have their cell phone numbers."

Yuma says, "Plus, we don't have much an idea about these mysterious new Numbers. They aren't Astral's memories."

Kite says, "However, they may have something to do with this mess and their 'idea' of uniting the four dimensions into one. Astral said that these new numbers have great power and somehow this dimension's Sailor Moon tapped into the powers of Galaxy-Eyes."

Kata says, "And like sis said before, we can't let them have Tsuki or any of the other Sailor Moons. We need to capture them if necessary."

Tsuki yells out, shocked, "Kata!"

Kata tells Tsuki, "Tsuki, do you remember what they did to our world? It is barely hanging on by a thread and do you realize how mad that plan is?"

Kite says, "We already know that messing with the fabric of reality is bad."

Yuma says, "No kidding, Kite."

Kite says, "Anyway, we know what we need to do. We need to keep this dimension's Sailor Celestial out of their hands and all of the Sailor Moons, including Tsuki, as well."

Kata says, "They will never lay a hand on her."

Tsuki says, with a pout, "I can take care of myself."

Kata tells Tsuki, "I know, sis. But you are…"

Tsuki says, with a nod, "I know, Kata."

Kata says, "But I'm still confused on how this world's version of you and our sister got Dark Rebellion or united its power with that other dragon."

Tsuki says, holding up her Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card, "I really don't understand this dragon at all. However, all I know from what I heard is that this dragon is one of four dragons known as the Dimensional Dragons."

Kite says, "And what we also know is that dragon isn't a regular card. It is a monster with great power and I think that these other dragons have powers over space and time as well making them very powerful. Galaxy-Eyes could always sense the power from that dragon."

Kata says, "And something tells me that why they want the Sailor Moons of the four dimensions."

Tsuki asks, "But the Sailor Celestial…?"

Kata tells Tsuki, "Our sis also could use Dark Rebellion too, Tsuki."

Kite says, "Something tells me that Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial are deeply connected with these 'Dimensional Dragons' and then some."

Tsuki says, "So many questions…"

Kata says, "And few answers, but I know where to find some."

Yuma asks, "Where Kata?"

Kata responds, "The center for all dueling in this world: Neo Domino City."

 _ **July 30, 2025, Tokyo, Yuuki residence**_

Some distance from the Yuuki residence, Asuna is walking back to her house/mansion after deciding to take a walk which she is doing plenty these days due to her dealings with her mother causing her to look at her Sailor Transformation Broach again. However, Asuna is brought out of her thoughts and she sniffs the air in which she looks to see smoking coming from the direction of her home.

Asuna says, shocked, "Oh no!" Asuna immediately runs to her mansion home to find the door blasted in and she immediately runs in causing her to shout, "Mom! Dad! Brother!"

Just then a weak female voice says, "My lady…" Asuna then looks to see petite woman in her early forties through she looks slightly to somewhat younger than that with medium brown hair tied at the rear of her scalp, two large forelocks part to the sides of her face, brown eyes, and a mole below her lips on the left side of her face.

Asuna says, in a panic, "Sada-san!" Asuna runs over to the woman, who looks badly bruised and cut, however, not extremely injured, and she asks, putting her into her arms, "Sada-san, what happened?"

The youthful middle aged woman responds, "My lady, he…that monster…took madam…your father…your brother…."

Asuna gasps and she asks, seriously, "Who, Sada-san?"

The woman, Sada, responds, "Sugou…"

Sada falls unconscious and Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Sugou?!"_ She then remembers what happened in SAO when Sugou, in his own avatar of Alberich, did in SAO after he got trapped with his 'goons' while performing an experiment to extract them, the trapped SAO players, out of the game in order to perform mind control experiments on them as well as the murder of last player to die in SAO, Aaron of her guild, the Knights of the Blood, causing the final painful awakening as Suguha/Leafa as Sailor Celestial which was what Kayaba wanted in the first place as one of his many goals for SAO. Asuna thinks in her mind, _"I need to call the hospital and get Sada-san help and then I need to contact Kirito-kun and the others…"_ However, remembering those memories as what happened in SAO up to today ring in her mind causing her to think, _"No! I can't do that! The legacy of SAO still haunts Serena-chan and Suguha-chan to this day! They haven't had a chance to recover at all! But then again, I can't say that I'm any different. They are suffering more and more and I won't add any more to it which hurts Kirito-kun too. No, now, I have power outside of the game! I'm a Sailor Senshi too and I have the power to stop this myself! This is my problem and I'm not dragging them into it especially not to cause them more pain. Sugou, you are mine."_ Asuna takes out her broach and she gains a deadly determined look on her face as she gently puts the unconscious Sada against the wall and calls emergency services as she prepares to go after Sugou herself.

 _ **July 30, 2025, Tokorozawa**_

Within the area of Tokorozawa, part of the Saitama Prefecture, we are at a state of the art hospital and in fact, this is the hospital that Asuna was kept during her two years that her 'mind' was trapped in SAO. On the rooftop of said hospital, Asuna's parents and her brother are bound by some kind of 'energy rope' while Sugou is looking at the whole of the city.

Sugou says, "Just look at them. All of those little peons working their worthless little lives away as if they meant something." Sugou says, looking at Shouzou, "But we know better don't we? We know that their lives are meaningless."

Kouichirou yells out, angrily, "I knew that you were a piece of dirt, Sugou! Asuna and I were never fooled by your act!"

Sugou retorts, in a nasty sarcastic tone, "Well, congratulations. What do you want? A medal?"

Shouzou says, with a sneer, "I should have listened to my children. You are no better than that madman that trapped my daughter in SAO."

Sugou yells out, angrily, "How dare you?! I am better than Kayaba! I am superior to Kayaba! And I was about to prove it too!"

Kouichirou shouts out, with a snort, "By what? By showing how to turn people into mindless drones? That's so great! And you were planning to use technology pawned from a madman!"

Sugou shouts out, angrily, "You worthless rich boy tart! Kayaba stole that from me! I should have been the one to develop the Full-Dive technology! It is his fault! He was always there! So smug and so 'superior'! He was always taking everything away from me!"

Shouzou says, with a snort, "I think not, Sugou." When Sugou looks at Shouzou, he says, "Kayaba is the worst criminal in our time, but he earned what he got and made both good and bad. You are just sore that he managed to develop commercially usable Full-Dive technology first, Sugou. He developed it with his own ideas and his own mind while you piggybacked on his success and crimes." Sugou growls at Shouzou and Shouzou says, "I see what my children saw in you. A weak willed man that's a disgrace to his own family as with all mankind itself."

Sugou yells out, angrily, "Shut up! Shut up! You are nothing! All of you are nothing!"

Kouichirou retorts, sarcastically, "That should be our line for you, Sugou. Without your position and without your 'power', you are nothing."

Sugou shouts out, angrily, "How dare you?!"

Sugou prepares to punch Kouichirou, but a familiar female voice says, in a dangerous tone of voice, "Don't you dare touch my brother, Sugou." Everyone then looks to see Asuna, with a deadly serious expression on her face, walk out of the shadows in front of them.

Kyouko shouts out, shocked, "Asuna!"

Sugou says, with a wicked smile, "Lovely Asuna, I see that you have come. I'm surprised that you are alone. Where is your precious 'Black Swordsman'?"

Asuna responds, with a smirk, "Kirito-kun has more important things to worry about then low-life scum like you, Sugou. And the same goes with Serena-chan. They have more important things to worry about than someone that's not worthy than cleaning their shoes."

Sugou sneers at Asuna and she yells out, angrily, "How dare you?! That worthless meatball niece of Kayaba and that so-called 'Black Swordsman' are nothing against me!"

Asuna replies, with a smirk, "And after you helped Laughing Coffin murder my comrade, Aaron, you were on your knees in front of Serena-chan begging for your life, Sugou. And don't say that we cheated, you were the one cheating with your administrator privileges to make us helpless before. You lost to people 'beneath you', Sugou, and you are going to lose now."

Sugou asks, with a smirk, "You think so? What can you do without your precious 'Kirito-kun' and all of your friends?"

Asuna responds, with a deadly glare, "A lot more than you think, Sugou."

Sugou says, with an evil smile, "I doubt that. Especially with the power that I hold." Sugou snaps his fingers and the whole area of the hospital is engulfed in a glow forcing Asuna and everyone else, minus Sugou, to cover their eyes. When the glow stops and everyone opens their eyes, they are shocked to see the whole area of the hospital 'digitized' with parts of the area including the area seemly 'pixelated' like they are in a VR world with 'damage' caused to the background. Sugou laughs evilly and he yells out, "This…This is my new power! I have fused the physical with the virtual!"

Kouichirou yells out, shocked, "That…That's not possible!"

Sugou says, with an evil smile, "Oh, but it is! I have combined the realm of flesh and blood with realm of data!"

Asuna says, "You couldn't have done it alone, Sugou! You may know Full-Dive technology, but this is beyond even you!"

Sugou responds, "Now, my dear, you shouldn't be insulting the world's new king…No, its new god!"

Shouzou says, "You are insane!"

Sugou yells out, "That's what they say to all great genius!" Sugou then laughs evilly as he glows and transforms into a tall male ALO style fairy with shoulder length blond hair, elf-like ears, green eyes and wings coming out of his back, a crown in his scalp, and wearing a long dark green robe and green cloak both of whom having an emerald-like jewel on them with golden sandals.

Asuna asks, stunned, "What?"

Sugou says, "Do you like it? This is me when I was Oberon, the Supreme Fairy King of Alfheim!"

Asuna responds, "With that fake 'Grand Quest' that was just a cover for your sick experiments! Too bad that you have been dethroned long ago!"

Sugou responds, "You can have that world. It means nothing to me…When I become the supreme ruler of all!"

Asuna replies, strongly, "Never going to happen, Sugou!"

Sugou retorts, with an evil giggle, "And how are you going to stop me lovely Asuna? Let me show you my power." Asuna then falls to her knees as she gets hit by some kind of gravity magic.

Kouichirou yells out, shocked, "Sis!"

Shouzou and Kyouko shout out, horrified, "Asuna!"

Sugou tells her, with an evil smirk, "A little gravity magic! With the digital and physical now fused, I rule over everything!"

Asuna responds, strongly, "Not even close!" Just then Asuna glows and her clothing transforms into a White Mage outfit similar Yuna's White Magic Dressphere.

Sugou and Asuna's family are shocked and Sugou asks, stunned, "What is this?" Asuna then slams her staff into the ground and uses a **Dispel** to negate the gravity field. Sugou yells out, stunned, "That's not possible!"

Asuna responds, getting to her feet, "It is Sugou! You aren't the only one with power!" Asuna glows as her outfit transforms into a silver of Yuna's Black Magic outfit and she uses a powerful **Firaga** attack on Sugou and he yelps out wild in pain as he is burned in which Asuna glows again as her outfit changes into an exact duplicate of her Knights of the Blood outfit from SAO with an exact duplicate of her Lambent Light rapier.

Sugou says, stunned, "What kind of a trick is this? You can't do this!"

Asuna says, with a deadly serious tone, "I can!" Asuna draws her sword and charges at Sugou in which he yelps in fear as he creates a mainly golden sword with emerald center in the hilt in which he barely blocks Asuna's strike but he stumbles backwards. Asuna roars out as with lightning fast strikes in which Sugou yelps fearfully as he barely blocks a few of them, but he then yelps as he is nicked on his cheek causing him to yelp in fear. Sugou then stumbles and falls down to the ground on his bottom where he sees the tip of Asuna's sword in front of his face while Asuna glares at Sugou with a deadly glare.

Sugou says, fearfully, "You can't! You wouldn't!"

Asuna responds, her tone unusually cold and slightly dark, "Wouldn't I?" In Asuna's mind, the memories of the events of SAO ring through her mind and she says, with a stern tone, "I was trapped in another world by a madman that took technology that could have revolutionized the world, not just entertainment, but instead, his selfishness turned a new frontier into a death trap. He betrayed someone that loved him like a father and scarred her heart for the rest of her life. I know Usagi…Serena-chan. She was a gentle soul. Kind and caring. However, Kayaba practically torn her apart with his selfishness! I had to see her tears flow like rivers and streams for two years! I also people die for the first time and it wasn't the usual way people die, but I could see what the NervGear was doing to the person as it was killing them. I made plenty of comrades and I saw plenty of them die, but nowhere near the level that Serena-chan must have. I can't imagine it, but she did everything in her power to save everyone and that means the amount of death that she saw…could be beyond what I could imagine. And you…you and Laughing Coffin murdered one of my comrades and scarred Leafa-chan's own spirit. You don't know the depths of her pain since she was Kayaba's targets!"

Sugou gives a surprised look and Sugou asks, nervously, "Wait! What do you mean…?"

Asuna responds, with a deadly tone, "It is because of you people that others suffer. You that use things that could better people and their lives and you…" Asuna's expression becomes one of anger that's never seen on her face before as the memories of SAO dominate her mind especially the most painful including seeing Usagi/Serena crying, remembering what Kirito/Kazuto told her about the Moonlit Black Cats, and the death of Aaron as well as hearing the reasoning behind SAO with Suguha being awakened as Sailor Celestial as one of Kayaba's goal with the mental and emotional pain that she suffered. Asuna roars out in anger as she knocks Sugou's sword, kicks him onto the roof, stomps on his chest, and aims her rapier right at his face.

Sugou yells out, fearfully, "No! No! You wouldn't! You can't!"

Asuna responds, her tone unusually darker than before, "Wouldn't I?" Within Asuna's mind, a dark voice keeps saying 'Kill him', 'Don't let him hurt others again', 'If you let him live, he will make your family and friends suffer' and the like causing her anger to rise to unusual levels in which she remembers about Kuradeel and what he did causing her to draw back her sword as if to land the final blow.

Asuna's family is stunned at what she is going to do and Kouichirou yells out, stunned, "Sis, what are you doing? Don't do this! Don't do it!" This causes Asuna to hesitate, but then she yelps as multiple violet colored tentacles come out of seemly nowhere and grab onto her in which she is lifted into the air by multiple massive slug-like monsters.

Sugou laughs evilly and leaps to his feet in which he says, "I knew it! I knew that you didn't have guts to do it!"

Asuna says, annoyed, "Yuck! This is gross!" The tentacles from the slug monsters grab her sword, take it from her, and throw it to the side.

Sugou tells Asuna, with an evil sly tone, "You have been a naughty girl. What will I do with you now?"

Asuna tells Sugou, "I'm warning you, Sugou…"

Sugou just laughs evilly and he responds, with a confidence in his voice, "Warning me? You might have surprised me with those mysterious tricks of yours, my dear Asuna, but outside of the virtual world, I would hardly consider you a threat."

Asuna asks, with a confident smile, "Are you sure about that?"

Sugou asks Asuna, with an evil smirk, "And what are you going to do about that?"

Asuna felt a pang about what she is going to do, but seeing Sugou's image and remembering what he did as Alberich in SAO erases that from her mind in which she says, "This!"

" **Valkyrie Star Power, Make-up!** "

Just then Asuna's whole form is engulfed in light in which the sheer power of the 'light' vaporizes the monsters holding her in place and forcing everyone else to cover their eyes, but when the light fades away and everyone else looks, they gasp to find Valkyrie Sailor Star replacing Asuna in front of them.

Asuna's family is shocked and Kouichirou says, stunned, "No way…"

Sugou is flabbergasted and he yells out, "What?! Asuna…You…You are…!"

Sailor Star responds, "The name is Sailor Star to you, Sugou." And quick as a whip, Sugou's sword is knocked out of his hands and he yelps to find the tip of her sword right in front of his face. Sailor Star tells Sugou, in an unusual cold tone, "You said that I had no power here in this realm, Sugou. Would you like the recant that statement?" Sugou yelps in fear as the point of the sword comes closer to his face causing him to stumble backwards as Sailor Star, her helmet vanishing to show her face and her eyes full of determination and strength with a hint of anger and rage in them, slowly walking in a dangerous manner with her sword pointed at his face.

Sugou yells out, nervously, "No, wait! Wait!"

Sailor Star retorts, in a dangerous tone, "I don't think so, Sugou." Sailor Star then senses something and turns to her right only to yelp as she grabbed by the pincers of a Kuwagamon with her armor the only thing protecting her from injury from the pincers.

Sugou shouts out, with an evil smile, "I must say that it was quite a surprise, my lovely Valkyrie, but it looks like you didn't count on my new 'pet'!"

" **Glorious Burst!** "

Just then a powerful beam of flames slams into Kuwagamon and turning the Digimon into data particles immediately, freeing Sailor Star, and she lands back on the roof safely.

Sugou shouts out, stunned, "What? Who did that?"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "That would be my friend, jerk!" Everyone then looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, ShineGreymon, and Dianamon floating in the skies with Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial having their helmets up to show their faces with angered looks on the faces of the Valkyrie Sailor Scouts. Sugou yelps out in fear as he turns towards Asuna's family onto to find them free and surrounded and protected by the Outer Sailor Scouts. He then sees the Inner Sailor Scouts floating in another direction and Tuxedo Mask appearing behind Sailor Star.

Sailor Star asks, "But how?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Hello, girlfriend! Sailor Scout of Reality here! You think that I wouldn't sense such an 'upset' in space and time? Geez!" Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon glare deadly daggers at Sugou, who looks at Sailor Moon, and his eyes widen as image of Serena comes into his mind.

Sugou asks, stunned, "Wait! You! I know you! It's you! You…of all people are Sailor Moon?! A meatball head like you?!"

The Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask are stunned and Sailor Saturn asks, stunned, "But how?"

Sailor Pluto says, "There is something negating our 'special glamour' that makes our faces unrecognizable." Sailor Moon narrows her eyes and before anything could be said or done, Sailor Moon is right in front of Sugou and grabs him by the throat lifting him into the air.

Sailor Moon says, with a deadly glare, "You know, I've had it enough of you, Sugou." Sailor Moon raises her free hand into a fist and she says, "All it would take is one punch…One punch and your so-called genius brains would be splatted on the rooftop!"

Plenty of the others have wide-eyed from that remark, which is completely out of character for Sailor Moon, at least before SAO, and Sugou shouts out, fearfully, "You wouldn't!"

There is silence for a moment and Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Yes…you're right, I wouldn't." Sailor Moon lowers her fist and she says, "If I just do that, I would cross a line that I could never go back on and…you aren't worth it."

Sailor Moon lowers Sugou to the ground and Sailor Celestial says, with a mischievous smirk, "However, it doesn't mean you are going to leave with all of your teeth intact!" Just then Sailor Celestial bashes Sugou right in the face, knocking him down to the ground of the rooftop, and putting him into unconsciousness as well as losing a few teeth in the process.

Dianamon asks, "Was that really necessary?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "Sick jerk deserved so much worse."

Afterwards, Asuna's family look at Sailor Star and Shouzou says, "Asuna…" Sailor Star yelps as the others look at her with Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars giving her quite a glare as the area returns to normal while Sugou goes from his 'Oberon look' back to his 'regular look' with the teeth still missing. A short time later on, the group is assembled and Sailor Mars looks like she is about blow a gasket.

Sailor Mars yells out, strongly, "Are you nuts?! I can't believe that you did that!"

Sailor Star says, a bit nervously, "Sorry, I didn't want to get Moon-chan and Celestial-chan involved…"

Sailor Mars shouts out, "That's not the point, Star! It is transforming in front of your parents and in front that ass!"

Sailor Moon says, "In her defense, my identity…"

Sailor Mars tells Sailor Moon, with a stern tone, "Don't you dare open your mouth, Meatball Head!"

Sailor Moon yelps and Sailor Uranus says, "I agree with Mars, Star. What you did was completely reckless."

Sailor Pluto says, "However, she is a Sailor Scout allied with the Sun Kingdom and we have no right to punish her as we punish our own princess."

Sailor Uranus says, "Doesn't mean that we can't scold the heck out of her." Sailor Uranus says, looking at the Yuuki family, "Anyway, we have no choice. We must erase their memories."

There are gasps from the Yuuki family while Sailor Neptune says, looking at the still unconscious Sugou, "However, I believe that Celestial-chan took care of him with that concussion that she just gave him."

Kyouko says, "Now, see here, you have no right…!" Sailor Pluto then blocks them with her specter and it starts to glow in which Sailor Star's mother, father, and brother are knocked out.

Sailor Star steps forward out of worry, but Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "It is all right, Sailor Star. There will be no pain and their minds will not be tampered with beyond this event."

Sailor Uranus says, "This is for the best." Sailor Uranus says, "We already have enough trouble with plenty of SAO survivors knowing about us and we had to bring in our hime's family and friends to help us bring all of you home."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Add my and Kazuto's mother into the mix."

Sailor Star says, "You're right. I'm sorry."

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Star, "Star…Asuna…What happened to you?"

Sailor Star responds, "I don't know. I just…felt so angry…and somewhere deep in me…I kept hearing a voice that told me to kill him before he kill and hurts anyone else that I love…The worst memories from SAO kept replaying in my mind…I just…"

Sailor Uranus asks, "Couldn't help yourself?" Sailor Star nods her head and Sailor Uranus says, "You weren't in complete control of your actions."

Sailor Star asks, surprised, "What?"

Sailor Neptune says, with a nod, "I believe that Uranus was right. You may be a victim of some kind of 'outside influence'. Not mind control per say, but more like an 'emotional outside influence'."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Are you saying that someone somehow was 'altering' Sailor Star's emotions?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I believe that's what Mars and I needed to find out."

Sailor Jupiter says, pointing to the unconscious Sugou, "Let's take care of this trash first."

Sailor Uranus says, "Good idea. The police must be looking for him." The others nod their heads and prepare to take the unconscious Sugou away while some distance away a figure is watching before vanishing into the shadows.

 _ **July 30, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Within one of the mountainous caverns inside of the Leaf Village, we find the Gedo Mezo, the 'statue' form the Ten-Tails AKA Kaguya, mother of the Six Path Sage and the first person in Naruto's world to gain chakra, with Zetsu in front of it.

The black half of Zetsu, Black Zetsu, Kaguya's will, says, **"Mother, you will be free."**

Just then a male voice says, "I think not." Zetsu then looks to see Ryu, Kasumi, Ayame, Momiji, Minato, Kushina, and all of the Leaf Village ninja that came to Earth right in front of him.

Jiraiya says, "I don't think so, pal."

Minato says, "Since we know about you being Kaguya's will, we know what you want and you aren't freeing your 'mother' ever."

Naruto says, with a smirk, "Believe it, pal!"

Black Zetsu responds, snapping his fingers, **"You want to bet, brat?"** Soon after, the whole area is engulfed dark violet fog.

Kiba yells out, stunned, "What the heck?!"

Ryu says, seriously, "It's a trap!" Just then everyone, minus Zetsu and Naruto, are entrapped in black tentacles.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "No!"

Ino says, grunting out, "I can't…move…"

Black Zetsu says, **"And you can't use your chakra or any other your 'special powers' thanks to the Shadow Magic that I put all around us!"** Zetsu then throws a device that attaches to Naruto's right wrist and locks into place in which Naruto can't remove it.

Naruto shouts out, "What the fuck is this?"

Black Zetsu responds, with an evil sly tone, **"The way that you are going to help me revive mother."**

Naruto yells out, "No way that I'm going to help you, you freak!"

Black Zetsu replies, **"You don't have a choice, boy!"** Just then another White Zetsu appears and puts a device down into the ground which locks into place with Black Zetsu saying, **"I have to say that I'm really liking this world! They come up with such wonderful technology to allow me to revive mother! You see, you and I are going to play your new favorite game, brat! And with every life-point that you lose, I'm going to drain you of your chakra and this device will process that chakra and use it as a base to 'create' more chakra via this device! You see, energy can't be created or destroyed, but it can be changed! This device will drain the energy from nature itself…!"**

Minato says, finishing, "And using Naruto's chakra as a base, it will turn the natural energy taken from this world into chakra to fuel for Kaguya's revival!"

Black Zetsu says, as Zetsu attached a Neo Domino City duel disk to Black Zetsu's wrist and lower arm, **"Leave it to you to figure it out! And the more chakra that I drain from your brat, the more chakra that I can create with this machine! However, with anything like this, I can't just take your son's chakra, but this seems like a fun way to revive mother! Now, brat, you have to duel me or your family and friends get a trip into the Shadow Realm to suffer for all time!"**

Zetsu inserts a dueling deck into duel disk and Sakura says, "No, Naruto! You can't do this!"

Hinata says, "You can't let Kaguya revive! It could be end of our world and Earth!"

Naruto says, taking out his duel disk from a sealing scroll, "I don't have a choice, but don't worry, Hinata-chan, I won't lose!" Naruto attaches his duel disk to his left wrist, puts in his dueling deck, and activates his duel disk causing both of their duel disks to display 4000 life-points to each duelist, their disks shuffle their decks, and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel! / **Duel!** " Naruto and Black Zetsu say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Naruto: 4000

Zetsu/Black Zetsu: 4000

Hinata thinks in her mind, greatly concerned, _"Be careful, Naruto-kun."_

Black Zetsu says, as he and his 'other self' draw a card, **"My turn!"** Black Zetsu says, putting one card into his duel disk's spell/trap slots, **"I activate my Foolish Burial!"** As a card comes out of his deck, Black Zetsu says, discarding said card to the graveyard, **"Now, I can take one monster card from my deck and send it into the graveyard."** Black Zetsu says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, **"Why? I use Monster Reborn to revive that monster: Solar Flare Dragon!"** Soon after, Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sakura says, plainly, "That's trouble."

Ino asks, curiously, "Why?"

Black Zetsu says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, **"My Fire Storm spell card will help you realize what since because I special summoned a Pyro monster, I can play up to two more from my deck! And you know what's coming next!"** Two cards come out of Zetsu's deck, he puts them on his duel disk, and two more Solar Flare Dragons (1500/1000 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode. Black Zetsu says, as two cards are put into his disk's spell/trap slots, **"I end my turn and now, you lose five hundred life-points per of my dragons! And this is going to hurt brat!"** All three Solar Flare Dragon unleash fireballs and Naruto yells out in pain as they slam into him causing him to lose 1500 life-points as well as burning him.

Hinata yells out, horrified, "Naruto-kun!"

Kushina says, shocked, "Sochi, no!" Naruto then yelps as the device on his wrist drains him of his chakra which goes into the device that sends a larger amount into 'statue' of the Ten-Tails/Kaguya causing the eyes to open and the whole body to shake.

Black Zetsu says, evilly, **"Yes! Yes! It works! The chakra taken from the brat is magnified by the energy taken in by the machine giving mother a huge infusion of chakra!"**

An inhuman roar is heard from the statue and Momiji says, "I sense a 'malicious presence' from that statue."

Ryu says, "It must be Kaguya."

Black Zetsu says, **"Soon mother will be revived and all chakra will be reclaimed in which the universe…No, the multiverse is just ripe for the pickings!"**

Naruto says, "Not on your life, jerk!"

Black Zetsu responds, **"Try and stop me brat!"**

Current Score:  
Naruto: 2500

Black Zetsu: 4000

Naruto says, drawing a card, "You got it, believe it! My turn!" Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Thanks to you having monsters on the field, I can play my Vice Dragon with half of its strength!" Vice Dragon (2000/2400-1000/1200) then appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Then I add Clock Resonator as well, believe it!" Soon after, Clock Resonator (1200/600) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, "And now, I tune my Clock Resonator with Vice Dragon!" Clock Resonator turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Vice Dragon, making it become transparent before a column of light engulfs the field, and Naruto takes out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. Naruto chants out, " _The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Take witness to its creation-shaking power! Synchro Summon!_ " Naruto says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Let's rock Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto's Mark of the Dragon starts to glow.

Black Zetsu says, with a smirk, **"That was pointless! My Solar Flare Dragons make it impossible for you to attack!"**

Naruto says, putting one card into his disk's main slot, "I activate my Absolute Power Inferno spell card! Since Red Dragon Archfiend is out on the field, by making my Red Dragon unable to attack, all cards on your field are busted up and you lose one hundred points for each one!" Zetsu, both halves of him, gasp in shock as Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a burst of flames and destroys all three Solar Flare Dragons and the two face-down cards causing Zetsu to lose 500 life-points.

Sakura says, excitedly, "Nice one!"

Kiba says, with a smirk, "About time."

Naruto says, putting two cards into main slot of his disk, "Since I can't attack, I end with two face-downs."

Current Score:

Naruto: 2500

Black Zetsu: 3500

Black Zetsu says, as Zetsu draws a card, **"Nice, but it won't save you, Uzumaki!"** Zetsu puts one card into the spell/trap slots, **"I activate my Flare Re-Alchemy and now, I remove all monsters from my grave and every Pyro monster that gets removed gives me a card!"** All three Solar Flare Dragons (1500/1000 X 3) fly out of the graveyard slot of Zetsu's disk and he draws three more cards in which Black Zetsu says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, **"Now, I activate my Blaze Accelerator!** " After a blaster weapon appears on Zetsu's field, Black Zetsu says, as Zetsu puts another card into the spell/trap slots, **"Then I add my Tri-Blaze Accelerator!"** Then blaster then transforms into a triple barrel weapon and Black Zetsu says, discarding one Volcanic Scattershot (500/0) monster card, **"And now, I use my Volcanic Scattershot to destroy to destroy your dragon, but I also send two more to the graveyard since I just sent to the grave through the effect of Blaze Accelerator in order to destroy all monsters on your field!"**

Hinata asks, "Wait! Naruto has only one monster on the field! Why would he do that?"

Black Zetsu responds, with an evil smile, **"Why indeed?"** The blaster fires three Volcanic Scattershot into the air right at Red Dragon Archfiend.

Naruto says, pushing a button on his disk's touchscreen, "Wrong, freak! I activate my Interdimensional Matter Transporter!" One of Naruto's face-downs is revealed to be Interdimensional Matter Transporter trap card and Naruto says, "Thanks to this card, I can remove Red Dragon from play until the End Phase of the turn!" Red Dragon Archfiend vanishes through some kind of teleportation rings and Naruto says, with a grin, "My pal is safe!"

Black Zetsu responds, **"But your life-points aren't! I use the effect of Scattershot and when it is sent to the graveyard, you lose five hundred points and if you remember, I sent three to the graveyard!"** Naruto yells out in pain as he is barraged by the fireballs as he loses 1500 more life-points.

Hinata screams out, horrified, "Naruto-kun!"

Minato yells out, stunned, "No!" Naruto then grunts as more chakra is drained from him into the machine and it is 'enhanced' by the natural energy drained from the planet in which it goes into Gedo Mezo causing it to roar even louder as it cracks and roars like it was shedding skin, but then with a terrific blast, the 'statue' transforms into the Ten-Tails!

Jiraiya says, "The Ten-Tails!"

Kakashi says, "Kaguya's Biju form!"

Tenten says, seeing something, "Something else is happening!" As the chakra goes into the Ten-Tails, the Ten-Tails then transforms into pale skinned woman with extreme long white hair, delicate features on her face, two horns on her head, a pair of Byakugan eyes with a third eye in the center of the forehead that a combination of the Sharingan and Rinnegan, dark red colored lips, and wearing a long hime kimono.

Lee asks, "Is that…?"

Minato says, "Yes, the mother of the Six Path Sage: Kaguya Otsutsuki."

Black Zetsu yells out, excitedly, **"Yes! Yes! Mother has been reborn!"**

Kaguya looks around and she says, looking at Zetsu, "Zetsu."

Black Zetsu responds, **"Yes, mother. It isn't the way that we planned, but we have finally revived you. Let me show you what happened."** Black Zetsu then stretches out a tentacle from himself that goes into Kaguya's right arm and she receives Black Zetsu's memories.

Kaguya's eyes widen, she looks at Naruto, and she asks, "The reincarnation of Hagoromo's son?!"

Black Zetsu says, **"Yes, mother. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and he has been a real pain in the neck. He is supposed to be some kind of 'Chosen One' destined to stop you, but he won't be around for long."**

Naruto says, with a sneer, "I'm still here, jerk."

Black Zetsu responds, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, **"Not for long when I use my Pot of Greed to gain two more cards!"** Zetsu draws two more cards and Black Zetsu puts another card into the spell/trap slots causing him to say, evilly, **"And now, I play my Hinotama spell card and blast with you five hundred points of damage!"** Naruto yells out as he is slammed by fireballs causing another 500 points of damage to his life-points and he grunts as more chakra was drained into the machine which sends much more chakra into Kaguya herself.

Kaguya says, excitedly, "Yes! Yes! I can feel it! My power! My power returning! Soon I will be able to reclaim all of my chakra!"

Black Zetsu responds, **"Yes, mother. You will. As soon as I'm done with reincarnation of Hagoromo's younger son, his chosen heir, and your revenge on your sons can truly begin! You will become the goddess of worlds!"** Black Zetsu says, putting one card on his duel disk, **"And to make sure of that I get rid of my Tri-Blaze Accelerator in order to play Volcanic Doomfire in attack mode!"** Tri-Blaze Accelerator erupts in flames as Volcanic Doomfire (3000/1800) appears on the field in attack mode and Black Zetsu says, **"And with that, your end begins as I end my turn in which your trap allows your overgrown lizard to return!"** Afterwards, Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Current Score:

Naruto: 500

Black Zetsu: 3500

Naruto is breathing heavily in which he collapse to his right knee and Hinata says, concerned, "Naruto-kun!"

Sakura says, "Get up! You've been through worse!"

Black Zetsu yells out, nastily, **"Look at the mighty hero now! On his knees! It's over! Soon, my mother will be revived and she shall reclaim what belongs to her!"**

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"On your feet, brat! Is this the limit of your power? Your strength? After all that you have been through in your life, is this how you let it end? To be defeated by a remnant of that old witch?!"**_ Naruto remembers his whole life up to the point he came to Earth and he then remembers his times on Earth as well.

Black Zetsu then says, evilly, **"And once you are revived, you can start with these people as a snack!"** As the saying goes: That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Naruto, his eyes ablaze with determination, stomps back to his feet.

Naruto yells out, strongly, "Not on your life! I won't let you hurt any of them! I just got back my family and plenty of these people are precious to me! And there are plenty more back home as well! Even if I'm turned into nothingness, I won't let you win! You will lose, believe it!"

Black Zetsu responds, **"Ha! You are all talk! Without sealing jutsu of Hagoromo, you have nothing!"**

But then a mysterious flame appears by Naruto's heart and he yells out, "I have everything that I need! I have the strength of the people that love and support me even if we are far away! And I have my own will and determination! Even though I don't like using advice from a madman, believe it, without will, power is nothing! And your 'mother' is nowhere near me! I have more 'power' that your 'mother' can ever have even if she was a million times stronger than me! This ends now!" Naruto's Mark of the Dragon blazes with light and power along with Red Dragon Archfiend, which is getting a powerful crimson aura.

The others are confused and Kushina asks, "What's going on? Sochi is…you know! What is happening to him?"

Minato says, "That's not the Nine-Tailed Fox's power! That's…!"

Kaguya asks, confused, "What?! What?! What is this power?!"

 _ **July 30, 2025, Tokyo**_

All over Tokyo, the other new Signers, Sammy, Serena, Davis, and Kari, 'sense' what's happening when their Marks of the Dragon glow and they can 'feel' the conflict that Naruto is in.

 _ **July 30, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Back in the cave, we return to the duel as the 'flame' around Naruto's heart transfers to his right hand, he puts it on his deck, which doesn't even singe it, and he yells out, strongly, "My turn!" When Naruto draws the card, he creates a powerful shockwave that shakes the whole cave.

Black Zetsu yells out, confused, **"What is this? What are you doing?!"**

Naruto responds, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Ending this! I activate my Red Resonance trap card!" Naruto's other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with Red Dragon Archfiend with a Resonator monster as the picture and Naruto says, "With Red Dragon Archfiend, I'm allowed to add one summon one Resonator monster from my deck, but in return, I must discard one card for every level that it has! And I choose Flare Resonator!" A card comes out of Naruto's deck and when he puts it on his duel disk, Flare Resonator (300/1300) appears on the field in attack mode while Naruto discards the top three cards of his deck to the graveyard. Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I play my Attack Gainer in attack mode as well!" Just then Attack Gainer (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto yells out, as his body is covered in a crimson glow, "And now, with Flare and Gainer, I DOUBLE TUNE them with Red Dragon Archfiend!"

There are multiple gasp and Sakura asks, stunned, "What?" Soon after, Flare Resonator turns into three fiery rings while Attack Gainer turns into one fiery ring that surround Red Dragon Archfiend, which is glowing, and out of that 'glow', the Crimson Dragon makes its grand appearance with a mighty roar.

Ryu says, amazed, "The Crimson Dragon!"

Kaguya grunts out as the light of the Crimson Dragon hits the field and Black Zetsu asks, stunned, **"Mother?!"**

Kaguya grunts out, "I…I can't move…But how…This is impossible! I am the mother of all chakra! I am the goddess of our world! You can't do this to me, Asura! ASURA!"

Naruto shouts out, strongly, "I can and I will! Kaguya, you let your power go to your head and like they say, you turned yourself into an oni! And then you tried to murder your own children just because they had chakra! Your crimes are too numerous! Your actions are unforgiveable! It's time to finish what Old Man Six Path did and seal you forever, believe it! Kaguya, I sealed you away for all eternity!"

As a blank Synchro Monster card appears in Naruto's right hand, Kaguya screams out, "NEVER! All chakra belongs to me! You won't stop me Asura!" Kaguya unleashes a barrage of spiked bones right at Naruto much to the shock of the others.

Hinata yells out, horrified, "Naruto!"

Kushina shouts out, "Sochi, look out!"

Minato and Sakura shout out in unison, "Naruto!" But before the assault can hit, a force-field appears and blocks the assault causing the bones to fall harmless to the ground in front of Naruto.

Kaguya asks, stunned, "What?!" Energy then comes off of Naruto and takes the form of Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Six Path Sage, and Kaguya yells out, enraged, "HAGOROMO, YOU DARE INTERFERE WITH ME AGAIN?! HOW DARE YOU?! HOW DARE YOU?!"

The others are amazed and Kakashi says, stunned, "The Six Path Sage…"

Shikamaru says, "Troublesome. Naruto has a way with miracles." Kaguya then screams out as she is getting drawn into Red Dragon Archfiend, who is surrounded by four fiery rings.

Black Zetsu screams out, in horror, **"MOTHER!"**

Naruto yells out, strongly, "Granny Kaguya, I strip you of all of your power for all time!" Naruto shouts out, " _The ruler and the fiend, here and now, shall become one! A Raging Spirit! Lift up the very cries of creation itself! Synchro Summon!_ " Naruto shouts out, "Now, burn a scar through my enemies Red Nova Dragon!" Kaguya screams out as she turns into her Ten-Tails before getting completely absorbed into Red Dragon Archfiend, who is then engulfed in flames, before reemerging as Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) in which Naruto's blank Synchro Monster card transforms into a brand new Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) Synchro Monster card.

The others are flabbergasted and Kiba yells out, "I can't believe it!"

Black Zetsu yells out, horrified and flabbergasted, **"No!"** Just then Black Zetsu looks at Naruto, who has a pair of Rinne-Sharingan eyes, however, his Rinne-Sharingan are violet while Kaguya's Rinne-Sharingan are blood red. Black Zetsu yells out, shocked, **"Mother's Rinne-Sharingan?! But how? How do you have it?!"**

Naruto responds, "I told you! Thanks to my bud, Red Dragon Archfiend, the Crimson Dragon, and even Old Man Hagoromo, I just stripped Granny Kaguya of all of her power for good!" Out of Red Nova Dragon, the astral form of Kaguya appears in front of everyone, but she screams as she is hit by the light of the Crimson Dragon and the Six Path Sage, causing her to dispel for good.

Black Zetsu screams out, in disbelief, **"No, this can't be!"**

Naruto slams his new Red Nova Dragon Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Believe it, jerk! Red Nova Dragon's ability activates and he gains five hundred attack points for every Tuner monster in my grave, but I sent Phantom King Hyde, a Tuner, to my graveyard thanks to my trap earlier! That means that I have four Tuners in my grave!" Red Nova Dragon then goes up from 3500/3000 to 5500/3000 and Naruto says, "And by the way, you overgrown weed, my Attack Gainer also drops your flame head by a grand since he was used for a Synchro!" Volcanic Doomfire then goes down from 3000/1800 to 2000/1800 and Naruto yells out, strongly, "And now, Red Nova Dragon, destroy his Doomfire and end the legacy of Kaguya for good! Finish this with Burning Soul Strike!" Red Nova Dragon is engulfed in flames as he goes through Volcanic Doomfire, destroying it, and Zetsu screams out in pain and agony as he is slammed by the attack causing him to be vaporized as he loses 3500 life-points as well as this duel.

Final Score:

Naruto: 500

Zetsu/Black Zetsu: 0

With the final attack, a column of light and flames is sent high into the sky that can be seen from Tokyo itself while the whole area is covered in light forcing everyone to cover their eyes. When the light fades away, the cavern has completely vanishes leaving everyone remaining outside and everyone is free with Red Nova Dragon gone.

Tenten says, "I'm free!" When everyone looks at Naruto, they gasp to see Naruto's new Rinne-Sharingan eyes.

Hinata asks, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto responds, with a foxy grin, "Who were you expecting Hinata-chan? Madara Uchiha?"

Kushina then runs up, hugs Naruto in a bone-crushing hug, and she yells out, excitedly, "You did it, you know! You just beat the mother of Sage!"

Naruto grunts out, "Yeah…I know…"

Kushina says, nervously, "Oops, sorry. You know how I am you know." After Kushina releases her son, he closes his eyes and when he opens them again, his eyes return to normal.

Shikamaru says, "I knew that you would be a really troublesome blond."

Naruto says, as his body shakes uncontrollably, "I guess that…I am…" Naruto then collapses into his mother's arms much to the others' shock and surprise.

Kushina says, worriedly, "Naruto!"

Ryu says, "I believe that he is just exhausted from what happened."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Hey!" Everyone then looks to see Yugito, Fu, Naruko, Tuxedo Mask, our Sailor Scouts, and Digidestined and their Digimon partners, arriving on Imperialdramon in his 'dragon mode', arrive on the scene.

Ino asks, "What are you doing here?"

Sailor Jupiter says, pointing to Sailor Moon, "Her Mark of the Dragon was going off like crazy and she said that it had to do with Naruto."

Davis says, displaying his Mark of the Dragon, "Same here!"

Sailor Uranus says, "And we also saw a column of light all the way from Tokyo."

Sailor Celestial asks, concerned when she saw Naruto, "What happened here?"

Kasumi says, "It will take some time to explain."

Sailor Uranus responds, "You can see that we are all ears, Kasumi-san."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "You should already know that we are used to this kind of thing."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk and a sigh, "Unfortunately."

Yolei says, "Ditto for us." Sometime soon after, Naruto is sleeping peacefully on a mattress bed covered by a blanket while Sailor Mercury is examining the machine that was used to attempt to revive Kaguya which remained even after the duel ended while the ninja of the group explain what happened.

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "He had help."

Ayame says, plainly, "I believe that's obvious, Sailor Uranus."

Kasumi asks, "Do you think that it is MIST or someone else?"

Ryu says, "There are many possibilities Kasumi."

Minato says, "However, they, whoever 'they' are, must have helped Zetsu revive his 'mother' in order to get something out of it."

Tai says, "Now, the million yen question: Who are 'they'? And I'm not sure if we're going to like the answer." Plenty of the others can't help to nod their heads in agreement and some distance away, an aerial spy drone is flying away from Hayabusa Village to parts unknown.

 _ **July 30, 2025 (Standard Dimension time), Fusion Dimension, Unknown location**_

Within the realm of the Fusion Dimension, the alternate version of Alexis Rhodes, Asuka, with Momoe and Junko are watching a screen of a room where two people are talking with each other though we can't see their features.

One of the figure says, in a male voice, "So, Kaguya has been sealed into a new Red Nova Dragon? It is no matter to us."

The other figure, the one on the other screen, responds, in a male voice, "Indeed, my friend. She would have proven useful for our goals, but we have to remember that she isn't the only Kaguya Otsutsuki out there."

The first figure responds, with a nod, "Correct."

The screen on the two figures turns off and Junko says, "Geez."

Asuka says, with a sigh, "I know, Junko." Just then a holographic screen showing Serene's face then appears in the room.

Momoe yells out, excitedly, "Hey, girlfriend!"

Serene says, "Nice to see you, too, Momoe-chan. Thanks for all of your help."

Junko says, with a grin, "No big! Sorry to bring up bad memories, but what are true friends for? Come on!"

Serene asks, "Do they suspect anything?"

Asuka says, "No, they don't."

Junko says, with a grin, "They have no idea that we are 'double agents'."

Asuka says, "Which I'm amazed that you and Momoe are able to pull off."

Momoe yells out, annoyed, "Asuka!"

Asuka says, with a smile, "Just kidding!"

Serene tells the three of them, "All of you are great."

Asuka asks Serene, "What's the story of Standard's version of you?"

Serene sighs and she responds, "She's quite strong, but she has a ton of problems."

Junko tells Serene, with a grin, "Like you are any stranger to that."

Serene gives Junko an annoyed expression and Asuka tells Junko, "Cool it, Junko."

Momoe tells Serene, "By the way, girl, we have new information on that cutie version of Menma."

After a short explanation, Serene says, annoyed, "Bastards."

Asuka says, with a nod, "I know, Serene."

Serene asks, "Do you have any information on where the Synchro and XYZ versions of my sister are being held?"

Asuka responds, shaking her head, "Not even close, Serene."

Junko says, "The information on them is super top secret."

Momoe says, nervously, "By the way, Serene, your sister is on the run."

Serene slaps herself on the forehead and she says, with a sigh, "Oh, Lea-chan…"

Asuka tells Serene, "She might be on her way to the Standard Dimension."

Serene tells Asuka, "Thank you, Asuka-chan. I've already managed to get a handle on Synchro Summoning from training here in Standard, but there is something else. Take a look." Soon after, Asuka, Momoe, and Junko see a recording of the duel between Serene and Serena in which they are shocked to see Pendulum Summoning.

Junko yells out, stunned, "No way! Pendulum Summoning?!"

Asuka says, amazed, "Incredible."

Serene says, "And it seems like this Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is similar to my dragon."

Asuka asks, "Really?"

Serene says, "It might be the reason that he wants us, Sailor Moons, as well as my sisters and her counterparts. I need to keep the other Sailor Moons, who are here in this dimensions, and my sister and her counterpart away from the Professor no matter what."

Junko asks, "Should we come to help?"

Serene replies, "No, Junko-chan. I won't allow you to put yourselves in danger especially since you are spying on them. You have to stay here. I need information."

Asuka says, with a nod, "Okay, but be careful."

Serene nods her head and she responds, "I will."

When the holographic screen showing Serene vanishes, Junko says, "Never a dull moment."

Asuka says, with a nod, "No kidding. Let's get back before they start wondering." Momoe and Junko nod their heads in agreement as the three of them prepare to head back to wherever they are going in their realm.

 _ **July 30, 2025, Tokyo**_

On the rooftops of Tokyo, Riku and King Mickey are looking over the city.

Riku says, "Well, we're back."

King Mickey says, "Gosh! I've seen plenty of cities, but nothing like this."

Riku says, "I know, Mickey. With Sora and Kairi off on their own mission, we're going to need to be here. There is more to this 'Dimensional War' than even we think."

King Mickey says, "If Master Yen Sid doesn't understand the whole picture, it is going to be hard to figure it out."

Riku says, "However, it is the reason that we are here, Mickey."

King Mickey says, with a nod, "Hopefully, things aren't too bad."

Riku says, "I just have a bad feeling that things may become worse than better." King Mickey can't help to nod his head in agreement, but what they don't seem to know is that Dark Suguha and Sailor Charon, from two different positions, are observing them before they 'vanish' in their own ways, however, Riku glances in their directions to show that they aren't as 'invisible' as they may have thought.

 **End of Chapter 24**

Well, it is the end of that chapter, huh? I decided to really end things with Kaguya and Zetsu quickly, but it doesn't mean that their roles in this story are over. What do I mean? I've already given you a clue in this chapter, but I'm not going to say anymore. Anyway, keep those reviews coming and no flames, please. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	25. Star Fairy's Blade

Well, we have come to the next chapter and I can tell you now that there is going to be a 'big twist' in this chapter, folks! What is that? Well, you are going to have to read and find out! Personally, with what happened last chapter, I had many ideas on how Naruto gets Red Nova Dragon and since Kaguya was considered an 'oni' which is a type of Japanese demon, I thought that what I did was the best, but don't think that Kaguya is gone for good! What do I mean? Sorry to say that's all I'm going to say for now! Now, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 25: Star Fairy's Blade**

 _ **July 31, 2025, Neo Domino City, Tops District**_

Within Neo Domino City's Tops District, we are inside of our former Signers' current place of residence where we find Yusei and his friends with Atem, Yugi, and their friends as they are with the Leaf Village ninja, Naruko, Fu, and Yugito as Atem looks at Naruto's new Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) Synchro Monster card.

Yugi asks Atem, "What do you think?"

Atem says, "The power that Naruto took from Kaguya is truly sealed in him and this card without any doubt and I doubt that it can ever get loose."

Minato says, "I feel the same way. The seal is really strong."

Ino asks, "Doesn't that mean that Naruto just saved our world?"

Jiraiya responds, "From Kaguya anyway. While she may be finished and Shinju, after Naruto separated it from himself after he, his dragon, and the Crimson Dragon sent her essence into the afterlife, was sent back home, it doesn't mean that our world is safe."

Kakashi says, "Since Naruto has been chosen by other 'great powers', it means that the multiverse is 'asking' more of him and our world might be in the crosshairs of this 'dimensional war'."

Atem says, "There are those that may come after Kaguya's power. I doubt that whoever gave that creature such technology would do it for his own benefit."

Yusei says, "I'm willing to bet that they wanted Kaguya's power."

Jack says, "And that means that my successor is going to need to tread carefully and guard this card with his life."

Naruto says, "No kidding, Jack-sensei! Believe it!"

Jack gives a sigh and he says, "Well, I've got to admit that there is more to you than manga says."

Crow tells Naruto, with a grin, "That's a rare time that Jack can give a compliment."

Jack says, annoyed, "Very funny, Crow."

After Naruto gets back his Red Nova Dragon (3500/3000) Synchro Monster card, Leo says, "It is amazing that Naruto has become such a powerful duelist!"

Sakura says, "Well, with our enhanced minds and bodies…"

Yusei says, with a smile, "I think that it is more than that. With Naruto, I think that he has the spirit of a true duelist."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Thanks, Yusei-san! I just really enjoy the game!"

Crow says, with a smirk, "That's all that matters."

Jack has a serious look and Yusei asks, "What's the matter Jack?"

Jack says, "I was thinking about that kid. The one with that 'Duel Dragon' version of my Red Dragon."

Leo asks, "You mean Kazuto?"

Jack says, "It's about that dragon's evolution."

Crow says, with a smirk, "You just want to see how his Red Dragon Archfiend matches up with yours."

Jack says, "Maybe. But I remember when my Red Dragon sensed the evolution of his other version by Leo's and Luna's friend from SAO."

Yusei asks Jack, "What did Red Dragon tell you?"

Jack says, "There was a lot of intense emotion from when he summoned those dragons and something tells me that Ermac is going to be trouble."

Crow says, plainly, "No kidding, Jack."

Just then Leo and Luna (H) winch and Akiza asks them, "What's wrong?"

Leo says, rubbing his right arm, "My right arm hurts."

Luna (H) says, "Mine too." Just then a glow comes from their pockets and they take out their dueling decks in which Leo looks at his Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) and Life Stream Dragon (2900/2400) Synchro Monster cards and Luna (H) looks at her Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) Synchro Monster card.

Akiza says, "Your dragons…!"

Tenten says, amazed, "They're glowing!"

Lee says, amazed, "Incredible."

Minato says, "Remember, they aren't just game cards."

Naruto asks, "Why are they doing that?"

Jack says, "They are sensing something up with Leo's and Luna's successors as Signers."

Yusei says, "Namely Serena Tsukino and her younger brother, Sammy."

Sakura says, "And I wouldn't bet Naruto a year's worth of ramen that it isn't good since he would win."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it!" Sakura glares at Naruto and the others can't help to wonder what kind of danger that Moon Sailor Senshi and her younger Earth brother are in now.

 _ **July 31, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Speaking of said people, Sammy is surrounded by a ring of dark flames and facing off against none other than Ermac, the entity created from the fusion of souls of those SAO victims that were revived through Orochimaru's special **Reanimation** jutsu and were taken control of by a revived Kayaba, in his original Silver Millennium 'form' of Heathcliff, before he 'vanished' due to him get thrown into an unstable Queen's Gate. Outside, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts had the area surrounded.

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "Leave my brother alone! This is between you and me!"

Ermac responds, "We know wench! However, he is related to Kayaba by blood just like you and he is a former beta tester that managed to weasel his way out of getting trapped like us!"

Sammy shouts out, "Hey! I had an appointment! I was going to join in after I had gotten back!"

Ermac retorts, "Nice excuse!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "You are just a coward, Ermac!"

Ermac yells out, angrily, "How dare you?!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "He dares because it is true, jerk!"

Ermac says, displaying his black Neo Domino City duel disk with dueling deck inside, "Just for that! This little brat will suffer even more!"

Sammy shouts out, "I'm not a little brat, you Mortal Kombat rip off!"

Ermac says, "Whatever! You and we are going to duel and you are going to lose to make sure that you wretch of a sister suffers!"

Sammy displays his own duel disk with a dueling deck inside and he says, "Remember, I'm a Signer just like Meatball Head and it isn't for my good looks, jerk!" The two of them activate their duel disks, their decks are shuffled, and both of their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Sammy, no! It's too dangerous!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Like that freak is giving him a choice."

"Duel!" Sammy and Ermac say in unison as they draw five cards from their decks and their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sammy: 4000

Ermac: 4000

Ermac draws one card from his deck and he says, "We'll be starting this duel off! We draw!" Ermac says, putting one card on his duel disk, "We start with Blizzard Lizard in defense mode!" Soon after, Blizzard Lizard (600/1800) appears on the field in defense mode and Ermac says, putting one card into the spell/trap slot, "We end with a face-down!"

Sammy says, drawing a card, "My move! I draw!" Sammy says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I'll start off with Morphtronic Scopen!" Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400) appears on the field in attack mode and Sammy says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "And due to his ability, I can 'scope out' another monster from my hand and put him on the field! I choose my Morphtronic Videon!" Morphtronic Videon (1000/1000) then appears on the field in attack mode and Sammy says, "And now, I tune my Scopen with Videon!" Scopen turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Videon, making it become transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field. Sammy takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and he says, " _Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! Synchro Summon!_ " When Sammy puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, he says, "Time to tune up with this duel with Power Tool Dragon!" Out of the light, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Three cards come out of Sammy's deck and Sammy says, "Thanks to my Power Tool Dragon, I select three equip spell cards from my deck and you need to choose one to add to my hand!"

Ermac responds, "We choose the middle one!"

Sammy returns two of the cards to his deck, which is reshuffled, and he says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "You win some and you lose some and you are going to lose with my Fairy Meteor Crush!" Sammy yells out, "Power Tool Dragon, crush his lizard!" Power Tool Dragon slams his shovel arm into Blizzard Lizard and it is destroyed in which Ermac grunts as he loses 500 life-points, but then a group of icicles slash into Sammy and he yelps as he loses 800 life-points.

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Sammy!"

Ermac responds, smirking as he talks to Sammy, "Sorry, brat, but when our lizard is destroyed, you lose eight hundred life-points!"

Sammy says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Sammy: 3200

Ermac: 3500

Ermac says, drawing a card, "Our turn!" Ermac pushes a button on his duel disk and he says, "First, we activate our Call of the Haunted trap card!" Ermac's face-down card is revealed to be the continuous trap card, Call of the Haunted, and Ermac says, "With the power of this card, we call back Blizzard Lizard from the graveyard!" Blizzard Lizard (600/1800) then appears on the field in attack mode and Ermac says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then we add Plaguespreader Zombie in attack mode!" Plaguespreader Zombie (400/200) then appears on the field in attack mode and Ermac says, "And now, we tune our Plaguespreader Zombie with our Blizzard Lizard!" Plaguespreader Zombie turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Blizzard Lizard making it become transparent, but then dark energy comes from it, and a column of light sparking dark energy appears on the field in which Ermac says, while going for a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the curtain pulls back to reveal a world without light! Synchro Summon!_ " Ermac puts the Synchro Monster card on her deck and he yells out, "Freeze this loser into the shadows, Frozen Fitzgerald!" Out of the column of dark energy, Frozen Fitzgerald (2500/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Jupiter says, "That's not good."

Ermac says, "No, it isn't! Fitzgerald, attack his worthless tin can!"

As Fitzgerald unleashes a wave of icicles, Sammy says, preparing to push a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap!"

Ermac responds, "Wrong! When my Fitzgerald attacks, you can't activate any spell or trap cards until after damage is dealt!"

Sammy's face-down cards spark as they are rendered useless and Sammy says, "Well, I can activate monster effects in which my Power Tool can use one of the cards equip to it to protect it from being destroyed!" The image of Fairy Meteor Crush equip spell appears in front of Power Tool Dragon, protecting it from the ice shards from Fitzgerald, but they slam into Sammy who grunts as he loses 200 life-points.

Ermac puts one card into the spell/trap slots and he shouts out, "That's what we wanted! Now, we play Winter Tsunami spell card! When a water monster attacks another monster, but doesn't destroy it, it destroys all spell and trap cards on the opponent's field and deals them five hundred points of damage for each one!"

Sammy yells out, stunned, "No way!" Sammy yells out as he is hit by a cold storm causing his face-down cards to be destroyed causing him to shiver as he gets cold while losing 1000 life-points.

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Sammy!"

Ermac says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "We end with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Sammy: 2000

Ermac: 3500

Sammy says, drawing a card while shivering, "Now, you are going to get it! It's my move!"

Ermac says, "Let us see what you have, brat!"

Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Junk Box spell card and revive one Morphtronic monster from my grave as long as it is level four or below! I choose my Scopen!" Just then Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400) returns to the field in attack mode and Sammy says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And next, I add Boomboxen to liven this party up!" Morphtronic Boomboxen (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode and Sammy says, "And now, I tune Scopen and Boomboxen together!" Scopen, once again, turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Boomboxen, making it become transparent, causing a column of light to appear on the field. Sammy takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and he says, " _If you want to tick off this full metal monster, go right ahead! Synchro Summon!_ " Sammy puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Time to gear up, Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" Out of the light, Power Tool Mecha Dragon (2300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. But just then both Power Tool dragons roar out as Mecha Dragon gives off a dark red color while 'regular' Power Tool gives off a bright red glow.

Sailor Venus asks, "Hey! What's going on?" Sailor Moon and Sammy hold their right arms in pain as the energy from both Power Tool dragons starts to create a storm.

Sailor Uranus says, "The energies from the two versions of that dragon are reacting in a chaotic fashion! A dangerous power is being unleashed!"

Ermac yells out, "What are you doing you beta brat?"

Sammy responds, "You…You got me…!" Sammy says, "I activate Power Tool Dragon's ability!" Three cards come out of his deck and he shows them to Ermac with the backs of the card facing Ermac.

Ermac responds, "The one on the right!" Sammy puts two cards back into his deck and his deck is shuffled.

Sammy says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I give my Mecha Dragon my Lucky Iron Axe and boosting its power by five hundred!" An axe appears in the mechanical hand of Power Tool Mecha Dragon and it goes from 2300/2500 to 2800/2500 and Sammy says, drawing a card, "Since I gave my Mecha Dragon a power boost, I gain a card as well! Now, attack!" Power Tool Mecha Dragon cuts Frozen Fitzgerald in half and after it shatters, Ermac grunts as he loses 300 life-points as the shards from his destroyed monster slash into him.

Ermac yells out, discarding one card from his hand, "We activate our Fitzgerald's ability! Since he was destroyed in battle and we control no other monsters, we discard one card to revive him!" Just then Frozen Fitzgerald (2500/2500) returns to the field in attack mode and Ermac says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Then we activate our Artic Stream trap card!" Ermac's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of Mobius unleashing a storm of icicles and Ermac says, "Since a water monster has been revived on the same turn that it was destroyed, you take damage equal to half of its attack points!"

Sammy yells out, shocked, "What?!" Sammy then screams out in pain as a storm of icicles slam into him costing him 1250 life-points.

Sailor Moon says, fearfully, "Sammy!" Sailor Moon grunts out in pain as she holds her arm with Tuxedo Mask holding onto her.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, worriedly, "Sailor Moon, what's wrong?"

Sailor Mars says, seriously, "It must be the dragons! The two versions of that dragon are causing a chaotic energy clash!"

The storm above starts to get worse and Sailor Pluto says, "It is causing a warp in space and time."

Sammy grunts out in pain, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end…with one face-down."

Current Score:

Sammy: 750

Ermac: 3200

Ermac says, drawing a card, "Your last turn!"

Sammy says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Wrong…I play my Thunder of Ruler trap card!" Sammy's face-down card is revealed of Thunder of Ruler trap card and Sammy says, "Due to this card, you have no Battle Phase this turn."

Ermac says, "We switch our Fitzgerald to defense mode!" Frozen Fitzgerald then switches from attack mode to defense mode and Ermac says, with a sneer, "You managed to get one more turn, brat! But you will pay!"

Sammy responds, drawing a card, "The only one that's going to pay is you, you freak! I draw!" Sammy says, "Now, I activate my Power Tool's ability!" Three cards come out of Sammy's deck and he displays them to Ermac with their backsides facing Ermac.

Ermac yells out, "We choose the center one again!" Sammy puts the other two cards into his deck, which is reshuffled, and puts the card that Ermac choose into the spell/trap slots.

Sammy yells out, "I activate my Megamorph equip spell and since my life-points are less than yours, my dragon's original power doubles!" Power Tool Mecha Dragon goes from 2800/2500 to 5100/2500 and Sammy says, drawing a card, "And thanks to my Mecha Dragon's ability, I get one more card!" Sammy says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "And what do you know? It is another equip spell and it is United We Stand! Now, my Mecha Dragon gains eight hundred attack and defense power for every monster on the field including itself!" Power Tool Mecha Dragon goes from 5100/2500 to 6700/4100!

Ermac responds, "It doesn't matter since your dragon won't get through our defense!"

Sammy responds, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "My Hidden Armory spell card has something to say about that! By getting rid of the top card of my deck, I get one equip spell back from the grave, but I can't Normal Summon on this turn! However, I'm not going to need to summon to kick your butt!"

Ermac gasps and he yells out, stunned, "No, you can't!"

A card comes out of Sammy's graveyard slot, he puts the card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, "I guess that you get the idea since I choose my Fairy Meteor Crush!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Way to go kid!"

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Game over."

Sammy yells out, "Power Tool Mecha Dragon, turn this chump's icicle into powder! Finish this with Full Metal Demolition!" Power Tool Mecha Dragon rams into Frozen Fitzgerald, destroying it in a huge explosion, and Ermac roars out as he is engulfed by the smoke and dust from the explosion as he loses 4200 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sammy: 750

Ermac: 0

With the end of the duel, a beam of energy goes into the storm causing a few energy bolts before it dispels, however, not before Sailor Pluto sees a familiar 'ring' within it.

Sailor Pluto thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Was that…?"_ On the meanwhile, the smoke clears to reveal Sammy, breathing heavily and his breath coming out of his mouth due to the sheer cold that he was hit with, on his right knee in front of them.

Sailor Moon yells out, concerned, "Sammy!" However, the rest of the smoke and dust dispel as Ermac charging right for Sammy with sword in hand.

Ermac shouts out, angrily, "No, we won't allow you to escape! You die now!"

Sailor Moon roars out, strongly, "Leave him alone!" She extends her arms out and Ermac cries out as he is sent flying by some kind of invisible 'force' that sends him through one car, across the street, and slamming through the side of a building with a massive 'crunch'.

Everyone, especially Sailor Moon, is stunned and after a half-a-minute, Sailor Jupiter asks, "What was that?"

Sailor Venus asks, "Telekinesis?"

Sailor Mercury says, with her visor active, "No. My visor didn't detect any of the brain wave patterns or signs that psychic powers were being used. That was…something else." Sailor Moon looks at her hands and she can feel something inside of her just waiting to get out as well as voice ringing in her conscious and subconscious parts of her mind. Unable to help herself, Sailor Moon was about to lash out with whatever was inside of her waiting to get out.

But she is then snapped to her senses by a familiar female voice shouting out, "Sailor Moon!" She, along with everyone else, looks to see Sailor Celestial, Sailor Star, Kazuto, the Leaf Village ninja, and the former Signers arriving on the scene.

Sailor Star asks, "Moon-chan, are you okay?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yeah." Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Sammy!" She turns to see Sailor Saturn and then Sakura going over and using their healing skills, they are healing Sammy of his wounds and other 'injuries'.

Sakura says, "Other than getting a bit beat up and frostbite, he will be okay."

Sammy says, "It takes more than that Mortal Kombat knockoff to take me down."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Mortal Kombat knockoff?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Ermac."

Sailor Uranus says, "Got that right. He attacked and forced Sammy to duel for his life."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Well, he showed him that he wasn't chosen to be a Signer without reason."

Sammy says, with a smirk, "Got that right."

Sailor Moon says, sarcastically, "Great. Now, he is going to get an ego…Actually, he is just going to get a bigger head."

Sammy yells out, annoyed, "Very funny, Meatball Head."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, what…What did you do back there?"

Sailor Moon moves back in shock and Naruto says, "Yeah, Moon girl. We kind of arrived the instant that you did something like Sakura's new psychic powers would do."

Sakura asks, "Did you just gain psychic powers?"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "No, something else. Something much more powerful."

The others look at Sailor Uranus, curiously, and then Sailor Moon causing her to get quite nervous as well as think, _"What…What was that? What's happening to me?"_ As Sailor Moon looks at her hands, Tuxedo Mask, Kazuto, Sailor Celestial, and Sailor Star get especially worried about Sailor Moon, but while plenty of the others are worried about Sailor Moon, they are also worried about what happened during the duel between Sammy and Ermac.

 _ **July 31, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Within ALO, we are Ryne, the 'capital' of Svart Alfheim, we find Usagi, Mamoru, and Kirito walking together and Usagi and Kirito have solemn looks on their faces.

Mamoru asks, "Are you two okay?"

Kirito says, "We really need to teach Strea about tact."

Usagi says, annoyed, "Big time."

Mamoru says, "Strea is just like Yui. You are going to need to help her learn."

Usagi says, "We know, Mamoru-kun."

Mamoru says, "Anyway, do you have what you need? We have a big day today."

Usagi says, "I'm ready."

Kirito says, "Same here."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Kirito!"

Everyone looks to see Alicia Rue, leader of the Cait Sith, run up to them and Usagi says, "Lady Alicia."

Alicia responds, with a smile, "Oh, Usagi-chan, just call me Alicia."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, again, Alicia."

Alicia tells Kirito, "I knew that it was you, Kirito. There aren't many Spriggans that wear all black. So, what are you up to? Shopping?"

Kirito replies, "We're just getting supplies for our next quest. And you?"

Alicia retorts, "Nothing much. I just felt like a change in pace and there are so many interesting things around here. Here, you can have this." Alicia then stuffs what looks like a churro into Kirito's mouth much to Usagi's shock.

Kirito asks, after tasting the food item, "Is this a churro?"

Alicia says, "I got it at the store over there. I'm not sure what it is, but it tastes pretty good."

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "Sure it is, but I rather not have it stuffed into my mouth without warning."

Alicia giggles and she says, "Sorry. It's not every day you get fed something by the Cait Sith leader, so, I hope that you don't hold it against me."

Usagi gives Alicia a suspicious look and Kirito says, a bit nervously, "Uh, sure…"

Alicia asks, "I know! Why don't I show you something fun awesome to apologize?"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Something fun?"

Alicia responds, "Yep! I can't show you here. We need to go somewhere else."

Usagi then gets a really suspicious look in her eyes and Kirito says, "Okay, sure." Usagi gives a shocked look at Kirito as Alicia then gently drags him away with Usagi following with Mamoru.

Mamoru thinks in his mind, looking at Usagi, _"Overprotective sibling mode."_ Later on, Alicia Rue shows Kirito, Usagi, and Mamoru the Moonlight Mirror technique and creates a 'communication line' between them and Sakuya, who is in her office at the homeland of the Sylphs, Swilvane, revealing that her plan was to tease Sakuya by getting a little too close to Kirito, much to Usagi's displeasure causing her to go into a major 'big sister mode' for obvious reasons.

 _ **July 31, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Flosshilde**_

Returning to Flosshilde, our heroes and heroines, Scouts, Digidestined, and/or SAO survivors, are assembled together.

Minako tells Leafa, "It was nice for you to help our new friends around Leafa."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I think that it is the right thing to do as an ALO veteran myself."

Hino asks, "Hey, what are we? Chopped sushi or something?"

Just then an armored male Undine player comes up and Dai asks, "What's up?"

The player responds, "We heard that there are rare items including crafting materials and my party tried to clear a dungeon to the west of here, but we were getting creamed in which we had to high-tail it out of there."

Asuna asks, "Are you okay?"

The player replies, "Most of it was pride. I think that my team could do with a bit more training, but we are going to need time. You look really tough. Maybe you can succeed where we failed."

Strea says, excitedly, "You bet we can!"

Yuuki says, excitedly, "Ooh, I like a real challenge!"

The player responds, "Good luck then. I heard that in the dungeon that we were in that there are chests with rare items that are only given out a certain number of times before they run out. I had better hurry if I were you."

Usagi says, "Thank you for the information. Hope that we can repay one day."

The player replies, "No problem."

After the player used the teleport gate to return to Ryne, Taichi says, "Well, you heard the guy."

Izumi asks, "Are we all ready?"

Miyako says, "Ready as we will ever be."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "I can't wait to get my hands on those crafting materials!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Not surprising there Liz." Soon after, our group headed towards the cavern area that was mentioned by the Undine player and they quickly arrived within.

Inside of the dungeon, Asuna says, "That player told us that there are some tough monsters in here. We must be careful."

The group starts to venture in until Usagi, Kirito, and Dai stop in their tracks and Akari asks, "What's wrong?"

Kirito says, with a smile and seemly to no one, "Rain. You can come out now."

Yuuki asks, "Hold on? Isn't that sneaky girl that we saw earlier?"

Rain 'pops up' from the shadows and she says, "My. You and Usagi are really perceptive. I can't seem to hide from you."

Yuuki's eyes widen and she yells out, "Look out!" Yuuki then attacks a monster that managed to sneak up behind Rain.

Rain says, amazed, "Whoa. I didn't know that monster had snuck up behind me. I lower my guard…" Rain says, with a smile, "Thank you for saving me. I don't think that we have been introduced yet."

Yuuki says, "I'm Yuuki! Nice to meet you."

Rain says, "That's a really nice name. You are incredible! You took down that monster that instant that it appeared."

Kirito says, "I have to admit that Yuuki's reaction times are faster than mine."

Rain says, amazed, "Wow! You are really faster than Kirito? That's amazed!"

Yuuki responds, with a grin, "Ah, it was nothing. I'm glad that I got it before it hurt you. I'm pretty new to this group, you know? Why don't you stop the whole ninja act and come adventuring with us?"

Rain says, nervously, "Well…sorry. I have to pass for today."

Yuuki replies, curiously, "Really? Well, if you change your mind, we'll be here."

After Rain vanishes again, Makoto asks, curiously, "What's her deal?" Michiru then looks at Haruka, who has a serious and interested look on her face, and Michiru smiles lightly feeling that Haruka might have a good idea. As they continue on, they fight the monsters within the dungeon making sure that they are careful with the wasp-like monsters and their powders that causes various status effects and soon, they find three female players, a green haired Undine, a violet hair pigtailed Sylph, and an orange haired Cait Sith with matching cat-like ears coming out of her scalp.

Hana says, "Hi there!"

The green haired Undine asks, "Hello? Would you mind helping us beat this boss?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "No problem!"

The others nod their heads in agreement and the Undine player says, "Thank you very much!" The group enters the room, but then the doors slam shut behind them!

Leafa says, "The doors closed behind us!" Just then two powerful skeleton monsters, Spartans as they are known, appear in the room.

Sinon says, "We're locked in and we can't get out until we defeat these monsters."

The three female players face one of the Spartans and the female Undine says, "We'll take care of this one. The other one is yours."

Mamoru says, "Understood." Soon after, our group fights against the Spartans only for weaker versions of the same monster to appear as well, but despite that, after a good fight, they defeat the skeleton monsters and a door opened.

Philia says, excitedly, "Oh, boy! Treasure!"

Afterward retrieving what was in the treasure chests in the room, the female Undine says, "Thank you for helping us. This is your share of the spoils and we also included a bit more as a thank you for helping us."

Usagi says, with a smile, "It was no problem."

Asuna says, with a smile, "We're glad to help." After the group left, our heroes and heroines continue on until they fight in another boss room, but when they get to the treasure chest prize, there was only a regular item inside.

Minako says, "Ah, man! Only a regular item!"

Klein says, "Someone must have gotten here first. It must have been Shamrock."

Haruka says, "Most likely."

Takashi says, with a smile, "Next time, they won't be so lucky."

Minako says, with a nod, "You know it, Takashi-kun!"

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "Without a doubt. They had gotten to us this time, but we won't lose to them next time. The next one is ours for sure!"

Klein says, "This setback just set my spirit blazing once more!"

Miyako says, with a sigh, "Here he goes again." A bit later on, the group exits the cave and back outside, Kirito stop in his tracks.

Kirito says, seemly to no one, "Again? Come out Rain."

Rain comes out of the shadows and she says, "How do you keep finding me? You are really good Kirito."

Agil says, "That's Kirito for you."

Rain asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

Agil says, "The name is Agil. I owe a shop and café in Ryne. I don't know why you keeping hiding in the shadows, but you can come to my shop at any time."

Rain says, with a smile, "Thank you! I might do that!"

Just then Leafa gets a 'bad feeling' and she looks up causing Tomoe to ask, "Leafa?"

Leafa's eyes widen and Leafa yells out, "Big brother! Everyone! Look up!" When everyone looks up, they are shocked to see what looks like pink storm clouds above them.

Yuuki asks, curiously and confused, "Is this part of some kind of event?"

Silica says, nervously, "I don't think so."

Hino says, "I seriously don't think so! Let's get…!" However, Hino doesn't finish her sentience as the storm engulfs them before they can do anything and they yelp as they vanish seemly into thin air!

 _ **July 31, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Ryne**_

Returning to Ryne, Menma, Cherry, and Hina, the ALO avatars of Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, 'sense' something and look out into the distance in which the three of them look at their friends' list causing their eyes to narrow with them looking at each other and nodding as they prepare to log out.

 _ **July 31, 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world**_

Now, we are inside of an unknown world where we head to a city known as Gainos and deep within a massive castle, we are within a lab where a female that looks as tall as a female pre-teen or early teenage girl with curly blond hair, blue eyes, elf-like ears, and her outfit of a black corset with a pair of suspenders, a red plaid skirt with black frills, and black garter underneath it that has a skull motif with red and black sleeves, two gantlets with blades attached to the wrists, and on her legs, she has black plate boots. Also attached to her back are a pair of doubled headed axes. This female humanoid is known as a dwarf and in this world, she is like our stories about dwarves including their elf-like lifespans in the form of centuries to millennia while remaining youthful looking.

Right now, this female dwarf is looking at a pool of what looks like clothing fibers and 'muck' and she is giving a wicked sly smirk in which a voice says, "I knew that you would be here Ymir." The female dwarf looks around to see a cloaked figure enter the room.

The female dwarf says, "Our visitors from another world, huh? Well, you can be assured that this project is on time and I have to say that it may an achievement beyond my Hyper Vibration armor."

The figure responds, in a distorted voice that sounds like it is in a voice modification device, "Not surprising after what we have brought you, Ymir."

The female dwarf, Ymir, responds, with a smile, "No kidding. Life Fibers, Symobites, Adamantium, Vibranium, and so many more goodies."

The figure says, "We know that you are like a kid in the candy story, but your queen and we want results."

Ymir replies, "Who do you think that you are talking to?"

The figure responds, "I'm just saying. Your queen is a 'might makes right' person and you know how they are."

Ymir retorts, "Of course." The figure nod his/her head and the figure walks off into the distance.

 _ **July 31, 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world**_

Within another part of this unnamed world, Kirito groans as he slowly wakes up as a familiar voice rings in his ears.

"Daddy! Daddy!" the female voice, a young girl's voice, rings through Kirito's ears in which Kirito opens his eyes to see Yui, in her human form, surrounded by Asuna, Philia, Lisbeth, Silica, Klein, and Agil.

Kirito gets to his feet and Asuna asks, concerned, "Kirito-kun, are you okay?"

Kirito grunts out, "Asuna?"

Kirito shakes his head and Klein says, with a smile, "I told you! It takes more to take out Kirito than that."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Yeah, I guess you have a point."

Kirito gets to his feet, looks around, sees that they are in a forest that's not like those in ALO, and he asks, "What's going on?"

Philia responds, a bit nervously, "Actually…I'm not sure."

Yui tells Kirito, "Daddy, we're not in ALO anymore. In fact, we're not in any VR world at this moment."

Kirito asks, surprised, "What?"

Silica says, "Yui-chan says that we are in another world. A 'real life' world'."

Kirito asks, "Huh?" Kirito looks over himself, sees himself still in his ALO form, and he asks, "But why do I still look like I did in ALO?"

Asuna responds, "Yui-chan says that we are like the Digimon now."

Kirito asks, "Wait! You mean that we are 'digital life-forms' given physical form?"

Yui responds, with a nod, "That's right, daddy. That's why I'm here too despite this not being a 'digital realm'. Due to whatever gateway that we went through, our digital forms have been given 'physical substance' in this world even though we are still currently just made of digital information."

Klein asks, "Doesn't that mean that these aren't our real bodies?"

Yui replies, "I believe so. Most likely, you are still linked to your Amuspheres and it looks like you are still logged in."

Kirito says, "Which means that no one will suspect a thing until they see us not 'logged out' after a day or so."

Agil asks, "Wouldn't we return home if they activated the forced logged out?"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "We can't be sure, Agil. I mean, we have been taken from a 'digital world' into a 'real world' and most likely, we are in another universe. If we are disconnected, we can't be sure that our minds won't be trapped in our avatars with no way home."

There are gasps from the group and Klein says, "That's bad."

Lisbeth says, sarcastically, "No kidding, Klein."

Kirito asks, looking around, "Where are the others?"

Asuna responds, "We don't know. We were the only ones together when we regained consciousness, Kirito-kun."

Kirito says, "Then we should go find them."

Kirito activates his wings and Yui says, "Wait, daddy! We don't know if there are fairies in this world. Remember we aren't in ALO."

Kirito deactivates his wings, causing them to vanish, and he responds, "You're right, Yui. We don't know anything about the world that we are in and despite us most likely having our 'abilities' from ALO, we can't take any risks. We don't know what happens to us if we…"

A shiver of fear goes through the group and Agil says, with a nod, "Good point, Kirito."

Silica asks, as Pina is perched on her head, "What do we do?"

Kirito says, "Let's find the others and then figure a way back home and to our bodies." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head off. On the meanwhile, Rain, Haruka, Michiru, Tomoe, and Setsuna are together and they are looking around.

Rain asks, "Where are we?"

Haruka says, "We're not in ALO anymore. That's for sure."

Tomoe says, "Haruka-papa, I don't think we are in another VRMMO world."

Setsuna says, "I don't believe so either. That was a space-time storm that we went through and we are in another universe."

The others are shocked and Michiru asks, "Another universe?"

Setsuna says, "I believe so."

Rain says, shocked, "That's not possible!"

Haruka asks, "Like virtual reality was not possible?"

Tomoe asks, "Why do we know like we do in ALO?"

Setsuna says, "I suspect that because we were transported from ALO itself that these aren't our real bodies, but our ALO avatars given physical form in which means that our real bodies are still back in our universe still connected to our Amuspheres. However, we can't count on someone activating the forced logged out features and transporting us out since we aren't in ALO or any VRMMO world currently."

Haruka says, with a nod, "Good point."

Rain says, nervously, "This can't be real."

Haruka tells Rain, "This is real, Rain-san. As 'real' as it was 'over there'." Rain looks at Haruka, surprised, while Michiru and Tomoe give confused looks and Haruka tells Rain, plainly, "How many did you see die 'over there'?"

Rain gives a shocked look and Rain then asks, "How long?"

Haruka responds, "It was too easy. By now, Usagi and Kirito already figured it out too. I think that a few of the others other than Kirito, Dumpling, and I already know."

Tomoe asks, confused, "Know what Haruka-papa?"

Rain says, with a nod of recognition, "I see."

Haruka says, "I'm surprised that even Asuna couldn't figure it out of all people, but then again, it is understandable." Haruka tells Setsuna, "However, I already know that you know Rain's 'secret'."

Setsuna responds, with a smile, "Maybe I do."

Michiru asks, "What secret?" Haruka whispers something to them and Tomoe's and Michiru's eyes grow wide as they look at Rain, who is a bit nervous.

Haruka tells Rain, "We won't say anything for now." Haruka tells Rain, with a deadly serious glare, "However, if you do anything that causes trouble for our friends, don't count on it."

Rain responds, nervously, "Right."

Haruka says, with a plain tone, "For now, let's focus on meeting with the others first and then we figure a way back."

Tomoe says, nodding her head, "Good idea, Haruka-papa." The group nod their heads in unison as they start to head out in which they don't seem to notice that they are being followed. However, their troubles aren't as big as Leafa's, Strea's, Takashi's, Usagi's, Mamoru's, and our Inner Sailor Scouts' as we find Leafa dealing with someone that looks like a young woman of at least 18 years of age with long red hair in twin tails, blue-green eyes, in a French's maid outfit, and wielding a large scythe in her hands.

Leafa asks, "Man! What kind of wacky world did we get sent into this time?"

Makoto responds, "You are asking me?"

Hino says, "Be careful! She isn't any ordinary person! I sense a powerful dark aura from her!"

Usagi says, pointing to the young lady who is floating in the air, "No kidding, Pyro! She is flying in the air without wings! That's a 'no kidding' that she isn't normal!"

Minako says, with a nervous smile, "We kind of don't have time for this, you two."

Takashi says, "Yeah. We are dealing with a floating woman with a large scythe."

Strea yells out, annoyed, "What's the big idea?"

The young woman responds, "My mistresses told me to investigate you."

Mamoru asks, "Your mistress?"

The young woman replies, "My mistress, the Swamp Witch, has detected your arrival and knows that you aren't from this world. She desires to see if you have any use for her."

Makoto says, "Let's just say that we don't let ourselves be used by anyone!"

The young woman says, "I see." The young woman licks her lips and she says, with a smile, "If that's the case, then you must be destroyed. However, it would be a waste to let your essence to go to waste."

Usagi asks, nervously, "Our essence?"

The young woman responds, with a smile, "Yes, I can't wait to feed on such yummy essence."

As strange 'ghosts and ghouls' come out of her back, Hino says, seriously, "She must be some kind of wraith! A wicked spirit than feeds on people's life force!" Soon after, the ghosts and ghouls from the young woman, revealed to be some kind of wraith, unleashes on our group with Usagi yelping out in fear.

Usagi shouts out, "I hate ghosts!" She yelps as she and the others fight against the 'ghosts and ghouls' being sent against them from the 'wraith woman' in which they seem to do well, but they manage to capture Leafa and she yelps as she is dragged into the wraith woman's arms. Usagi yells out, shocked, "Leafa!"

Leafa asks, groaning, "What's going on…I feel…weak…?"

The wraith woman says, licking her lips, "Such wonderful essence." Leafa's breathing hastens as the wraith woman prepares to drain Leafa's life energy.

Usagi shouts out, strongly, "No!" She holds out her arms and the wraith woman yelps as she is blasted back by an invisible force causing her to drop Leafa in the process and dispelling the 'ghosts' causing the others to look at Usagi in surprise.

Minako asks, "How did you do that?"

Usagi says, stunned, "I have no idea." But then the 'ghosts' make their reappearance suddenly and before anyone could say or do anything, Usagi yelps as she is captured and dragged to the wraith woman, whose clothing in torn, but they quickly repair themselves.

The wraith woman says, "Interesting trick. You might be useful, but your essence seems to be very tasty."

" **Rasengan!** "

The wraith woman then screams as she is slammed by a familiar sphere of energy that causes her to drop Usagi and send her skidding across the ground before she crashes about half-a-mile in which everyone looks to see Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata coming out into the open.

Leafa asks, surprised, "Naruto?"

Naruto responds, with a grin, "Who were you expecting? Sasuke?"

Hino asks, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto responds, "What do you think?"

Mamoru says, "I believe that we wonder how you got here."

Sakura says, with a smile, "One reason." Naruto then displays his Keyblade and Sakura says, "When our friends' list shown that you had logged out, we had our suspicions and it was confirmed after we logged out and found you seemly still logged in."

Hinata says, "Naruto-kun's Keyblade then activated and created a gateway here. King Mickey-dono and Riku-dono appeared and told us to follow the gateway where we found ourselves here."

Naruto asks, curiously, "So, why do you still look like you do in ALO?"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a sigh, "Really, Naruto?"

Naruto gives a nervous smile and Takashi says, "Well, we are glad that you are here."

Naruto says, with a grin, "No problem!"

Makoto asks, "Have you seen the others?"

Hinata says, "No. And even with my Byakugan, I don't think I could see you since you are in your ALO avatars."

Mizuno says, "That's a good point. Somehow, I believe that we aren't in our real bodies, but we are like the Digimon."

Takashi asks, "Wait! Are you saying that we are 'digital lifeforms' now?"

Mizuno says, "I believe so."

Minako says, "I don't feel…"

Makoto tells Minako, interrupting, "Seriously, Mina-chan, with the way that Full-Dive and VRMMO are becoming more 'realistic'."

Mamoru says, "Plus, we aren't in a VRMMO world right now. So, our avatars could have been altered by the space-time storm that sent us here."

Takashi says, with a nod, "Wherever here is." Just then the 'ghosts' from the wraith woman appear and Naruto yelps as he is grabbed by them.

Hinata yells out, shocked, "Naruto-kun!" Soon enough, Naruto is entrapped by the arms of the wraith woman.

The wraith woman responds, "That wasn't nice and you seem full of spirit. I will take your essence instead." The wraith woman then forces Naruto into a kiss and starts to drain his energy.

Leafa, Hinata, and Sakura yell out in unison, horrified, "Naruto/Naruto-kun!" However, Naruto's eyes become red and slit-like and then into his violent Rinne-Sharingan causing the wraith woman's eyes to widen before she releases Naruto from the 'kiss' as a red glow surrounds causing her to cry out as she releases Naruto and collapses to the ground in a heap.

The others run over and Hinata asks, worriedly, "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

Naruto responds, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Minako asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Hino responds, "Naruto's 'furry friend' in him happened. I could sense his energy doing something to her." Just then the group gets defensive as the wraith woman goes to her feet, but she then knees in front of Naruto.

The wraith woman asks, "What is your command, Master Naruto?"

There are gasps of shock and Leafa asks, surprised, "Master Naruto?"

Mamoru says, "The Nine-Tailed Fox must have cut her 'connection' to whoever is controlling her and 'bound' her to Naruto."

The wraith woman responds, "That is correct. I was a servant of the Swamp Witch, the one who originally summoned me to this world, but now, I serve Master Naruto. I am Airi, also known as the Infernal Temptress."

Takashi says, sarcastically, "Infernal Temptress? That's a nice name."

Makoto says, "Something tells me that it suits her."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Kurama tells Naruto, with a sly tone, _**"Congratulations, kit! Now, you have a sexy servant of your own!"**_

Naruto responds, annoyed, **"You could have used your chakra just to get her off me!"**

Kurama responds, _**"Lighten up, gaki! Besides, she may be a wraith, but she is a sweet piece of ass that can really kick ass! A lovely yokai of destruction! And with the modifications that I and your 'other guest' helped, she can help in 'other ways'."**_

Naruto asks, _**"Wait! She helped you?"**_

A familiar female voice responds, slyly, _"Indeed, I did. If you are going to be the new 'all-father' of chakra and 'inheritor' of my power, you need 'grand things'. I may have been purified of my darkness when you used the sealing power of your Burning Soul and the Crimson Dragon with your dragon to seal me into you and your dragon, but it doesn't mean I'm not a 'naughty girl' and I do have my 'needs' you know."_

Naruto groans out, annoyed, **"Oh, great!"**

Kurama says, slyly, _**"Get a life, kit! You already have that former Uchiha harpy, who is still harpy through a sexier harpy, and that drop dead gorgeous Hyuga woman just waiting…!"**_

Naruto mentally 'drown out' Kurama and he says, "Those fanfictions of the fox being such a hentai was right on the money."

Sakura tells Naruto, plainly, "I figured that was the reason that he 'enslaved' her to you."

The wraith woman, Airi, responds, "What do you command me, Master Naruto?"

Naruto responds, a bit nervously, "Just fight for us for now on."

Airi replies, with a nod, "Of course, Master Naruto. Since the fox spirit in you bound me to you while serving any connection to my now former mistress, I am yours to command."

Hinata can't help to feel a little jealous and a bit annoyed at Kurama and Mamoru says, "Since she is a 'native' to this world, she might give us information about this world that we need."

Usagi says, with a nod, "That's a good idea, Mamoru-kun…" Just then Leafa and Usagi look in a certain direction and they race off with the others following them. Soon enough, Leafa and Usagi stop to find a young woman of about 19 to 20 years of age with long blond hair, a mask over her lower face with an opening for her mouth, black covering on her upper arms and legs, white and blue bikini-like breastplate, arm-guards, throng, and shoes showing a good amount of her gorgeous strong feminine body while not being obscene.

Leafa says, "I had a feeling."

The others arrive and Hinata asks, "Who is this?"

Airi replies, "Her name is Leina, who I think calls her Maria after her mother. She is a female warrior that I fought and had caused my former mistress some troubles, but she isn't a problem since she cursed her."

Takashi asks, "Curse?"

Hino responds, "She's right. I can sense that this poor woman is under some kind of curse."

Airi says, with a nod, "It is a sleeping curse than drains her and it requires her to sleep a long time in which her bouts of sleep can come at any time."

Makoto says, "Nasty."

Naruto asks Usagi, "Couldn't you heal her?"

Usagi says, "Well…"

Hino tells Usagi, "Couldn't we transform 'over there', Meatball Head?"

Leafa says, "She's right. I think that we should help her. It is the right thing to do." Usagi nods her head and tries to focus to access her powers in which she remembers what happened in SAO causing her to glow as she is engulfed in light causing her to transform into Valkyrie Sailor Moon.

Minako says, excitedly, "She did it!" Valkyrie Sailor Moon then taps into the power of the Silver Crystal despite not being in her physical body at the moment and sends healing energy into the woman known as Leina, but it is causing significant strain in which Mamoru, Hino, and Leafa notice. However, the purifying light of the core of Sailor Moon's power does its work and a 'dark aura' leaves Leina in which she sits up and yawns.

Leina asks, "What's going on?"

Leafa tells Valkyrie Sailor Moon, excitedly, "You did it!"

Leina looks at the group, gasps when she sees Airi, and she yells out, about to grab her sword, "Airi!"

Naruto says, holding out his hands, "Whoa! Whoa! She isn't dangerous!"

Leina gives a confused look and Airi says, "Be glad that Master Naruto doesn't want me battling you, Leina."

Leina asks, surprised, "Wait! What?"

Takashi says, "We're not from around here per say." Leina gives a confused look, but our heroes and heroines explain their situation while leaving some things out since Leina might not understand.

Leina says, "I see. I've heard of stories about people from other worlds coming to ours."

Hino asks, "By the way, Leina-san, how do you feel without that curse on you?"

Leina asks, surprised, "Wait! What?"

Sailor Moon says, "I hold the powers of purification and I used that power to free you from your curse."

Leina says, "How…? Wait! I need a mirror!"

Sakura says, displaying a small compact mirror, "Here you go." When Leina looks into the mirror, she gasps to see her blue eyes.

Leina says, "My eyes. They're back to normal. They had a violet hue under the curse, but they're normal." Leina looks over herself and she says, "I feel stronger too. I'm…I'm truly free." Leina tells Sailor Moon, "Thank you, warriors of another world. I don't know how I can repay you."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Just doing my job."

Leafa asks, "Leina-san, can you tell us about this world?"

Leina responds, with a nod, "No problem. It is the least that I can do after you freed me from that horrid curse."

Naruto asks Airi, "Airi, has your former mistress do similar things like what she did to Leina-san?"

Airi responds, "Yes, actually. Risty, the bandit of the wilds, is under a curse making her unable to fall asleep for example."

Leina asks, stunned, "What? The witch got to her too?"

Airi says, "That's right. Along with plenty of the other warriors that fought in the same Queen's Blade that you did."

Leina says, "That monster…"

Sailor Moon says, "We can help." The others look at Sailor Moon in surprise for various reasons and Sailor Moon says, "If I could free you from your curse, I could help others too."

Leina says, "I would be most grateful for your help." Leina then starts to explain her world including about the Queen's Blade, a competition that has female warriors from across the land to choose the ruler of the land, among the other things.

When she is done, Takashi says, "It looks like that this is a society dominated by women warriors."

Makoto says, with a grin, "My kind of place."

Leina responds, "No, it isn't like women dominate this world. While the rulers of the land are only queens chosen by the Queen's Blade, my father ruled the lands beyond Gainos and there is also powerful male warriors like Cattleya's husband, Owen. He is known as the 'Dragon Smiter'."

Minako says, "He sounds like something."

Leafa says, sarcastically, "It should be since he is called the 'Dragon Smiter' meaning that he turns dragons into mush."

Mizuno says, "However, it seems like in this world that male warriors are rare and the majority of warriors are women."

Kurama says, slyly, _**"Very gorgeous that you want to get into their panties women."**_

Naruto tells Kurama, annoyed, **"Shut it, Kurama, you Ero-Fox!"**

Makoto tells Leina, "So, originally, the rulers of this land, namely queens, were chosen by a fighting competition where powerful warrior women fought to be the champion and to be the next queen. You were the last champion, but you left the throne to your elder half-sister. However, she is now a tyrant and your younger sister, who has quite an unhealthy 'fetish' for you, is her elite right hand."

Leina says, with a solemn sigh, "Yes."

Leafa says, "Absolute power absolutely corrupts."

Takashi says, with a nod, "Yep."

Makoto says, "Well, the capital is where all the 'magic stuff' is, so, it is a safe bet that it is the best bet to get us home."

Sakura says, "First off, we had better find the rest of your friends."

Sailor Moon says, "Good idea, Sakura."

Hinata says, "I agree. I can only hope that they aren't in trouble."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "That's a good hope, Hinata. However, it seems like trouble keeps finding us these days."

The others can't help to nod in agreement and Leina asks, looking at Airi, "What about her?"

Airi says, "As I said, I only serve Master Naruto."

Naruto says, with a smile, "I'm sure that it will be okay, Leina-san. She doesn't serve that Swamp Witch anymore."

Leina tells Naruto, "It could be a trick even after this 'fox spirit' within you did whatever it did to her."

Naruto says, looking at Airi, "I don't think that she is one to lie. If she says that she doesn't serve that witch anymore, then it has to be the truth."

Sakura tells Naruto, with a sigh, "Really, Naruto." Sakura then says, with a smile, "But then again, you've always been right about things like this."

Leina says, "If you say so. It is still kind of hard to believe."

Naruto says, "Personally, if it was a while ago, I wouldn't believe that Kurama would do me any favors. We haven't been too 'friendly' with each other until recently."

Leafa tells Leina, "Anyway, Leina-san, thank you for your help."

Leina responds, "It is no problem, Leafa. I can't help to thank your friend from freeing me from that awful curse. It has been hard on me."

Mamoru says, "Hopefully, the life energy that you lost will be restored as well." Leina nods her head as she joins the group as they head off to find the rest of our world-traveling heroes' and heroines' friends. Right now, Yuuki and our Digidestined, minus Takashi, are dealing a group of female soldiers in red garb with another young woman.

This woman is wearing a cat-eared face plate, blond hair in two pigtails, blue eyes, breast plate with rubies, black cape attached to her back, her left arm is covered a full-length arm guard with a sapphire at the shoulder, metal wristband on her right arm, she has black armored throng containing small rubies, and she has metal thigh-high boots designed like claw-like feet.

Yuuki yells out, annoyed, "What did we do to you?"

The woman responds, "I was feeling angry and when you refused to listen to the troops, I decided to take it out on you!" The woman attacks Dai, who has his swords out, and barely manages to hold her back.

Hana says, "Well, that's rude."

Yamato says, "I don't think that nice is part of her vocabulary."

Miyako says, "No joke! We're just visitors!"

The woman yells out, with a sinister smirk, "Visitors? Well, you are going to be visiting the dungeons or oblivion!" The woman turns her sword into a blade chain whip and Dai barely manages to block the attacks.

Dai responds, "How about option three and we kick your butt!"

The woman responds, slyly, "You can try!" The woman attacks Dai with incredible attacks with her sword, but Dai manages to block them.

Akari says, "Dai-kun!" Akari makes her move to help, but the woman turns her sword into a chain-like blade and uses it to knock Akari into the air causing her to scream as she does so.

Dai and Taichi yell out in unison, "Kari!" Dai extends his wings and takes to the air to catch Akari in his arms bridal style.

The woman yells out, slyly, "You are wide open fool!" However, the woman 'senses' something and dodges an attack from another woman.

This young woman has long lavender hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing an ornate metal corset shaped breastplate on her torso, a blue skirt with white ends, a blue cloth wrapped around her, her arms are covered in two arm length metal arm guards with blue cloth shoulder pads, and she has metal thigh-high high-heeled boots.

Sara asks, "What is with young women in this land?"

The blond haired woman says, with an evil smile, "Well, if it isn't little miss Kretuz Knight? I've been hoping to pound you into the dirt!"

The lavender haired woman responds, draw her sword from its sheath, "You have reached a new low attacking visitors from far away Elina!"

The blond haired woman says, "It doesn't matter where they come from! Commoners should know their place!"

Dai says, with a deadly serious tone, "Well, wench, I'm going to put you in your place!" When the two women look at Dai, they are shocked to see a deadly look in his eyes.

Sam says, "Oh, boy."

Miyako says, "He's pissed and not surprising." Dai draws his two swords and gets into a defensive stance.

The blond haired woman responds, with a sly smirk, "Think that you are a big man, huh? I'll shrink you down to size!"

The lavender haired woman thinks in her mind, _"He is no amateur. I can see the strength and conviction in his eyes."_

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

With a quick blur, Dai is right in front of his blond haired female opponent and unleashes of a barrage of attacks in which her blond haired female opponent can barely seem to hold back and she can't counterattack at all.

The blond haired woman thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What the fuck?! What the fuck is this guy?!"_ The female soldiers and lavender haired female warrior are also stunned by the strength and speed of Dai's attack as he overwhelms his opponent.

The lavender haired female warrior thinks in her mind, _"He is a warrior beyond any other! Who is he?"_

After being on the receiving end of Dai's attacks, the blond haired female warrior yells out, irritated, "That's enough!" She strikes to counterattack only to get bashed in the nose by the hilt of one of Dai's swords as a result and she screams out in rage as she turns her sword into a chain whip blade again unleashing on Dai.

The lavender haired female warrior yells out, "Watch out!" But quick as a flash, Dai slashes with his swords and his female opponent's sword shatters into pieces causing the female soldiers and the two female warrior to gasp shock and surprise.

The blond haired female warrior says, stunned, "No way!" And before she knew, she is sent flying right into a wall with her form making an imprint on the wall by our Digidestined of Miracles and Life in his ALO avatar form.

The female soldiers shout out, "Lady Elina!" They look at Dai and they are fearful as he looks at them with an intense glare.

Dai asks, seriously, "Anyone else?"

The female soldiers panic, run to the blond haired female warrior, currently unconscious and slumped against the wall she was knocked into, and one of them roars out, trying to sound brave, "You…You'll pay for this bastard!" The soldiers grab the unconscious blond haired female warrior and run for their lives.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

Taichi says, with a grin, "Nice one."

Kido asks, "Do you think that he went overboard?"

Miyako says, with a sly smirk, "I don't."

Dai puts his swords away and the lavender haired female warrior says, awe-struck, "That's incredible. You just defeated Elina like she was nothing."

Dai asks, "Is she really that of a big shot?"

The lavender haired female warrior says, "You must be outsiders. How could you not know about Elina? She is the leader of the Assassins of the Fang, the queen's deadliest killers."

Yamato says, "Yeah, we're not from around here."

The lavender haired female warrior says, "From your strange clothing, I could see that."

Miyako was about to make a comment, but Sam tells her, in a whisper, "I don't think you should make a comment on her outfit compared to what that woman was wearing."

Miyako responds, with a nod and in a whisper, "Good point."

Yuuki says, excitedly, "Wow. You are really pretty."

The lavender haired female warrior gives a slight blush and Taichi asks, "Can you tell us about where we are? And who the heck was that?"

The lavender haired female warrior says, "My name is Annelotte Kretuz, from the land of Kretuz and daughter of its ruler. I am on a sacred mission to overthrow the wicked queen, Claudette, and restore peace to this world and make her pay for the ruthless destruction of my peaceful homeland." The female warrior, Annelotte, asks, "Can I ask about you?"

Dai responds, a bit nervously, "Like we said, we are a group of people out of place and we're looking to find our way home."

Annelotte asks, "I don't understand: What do you mean?"

Akari says, "It is a long story, Annelotte-san." Annelotte gives a confused look, but she prepares to listen to our heroes and heroines as they tell their story to her.

 _ **July 31, 2025 (Earth time), Elsewhere in the unknown world**_

Now, we head into this unknown world where we are at the capital of this land, Gainos, where we find Kirito, Yui, in her pixie form, Asuna, Philia, Lisbeth, Silica, Klein, and Agil.

Kirito says, "This is it."

Silica says, "It is so big."

Agil says, "This is the capital of this land of this world."

Philia says, "They called it Gainos."

Asuna tells Philia, with a smile, "We are glad that you are so good at information gathering Philia-chan."

Philia responds, with a smile, "As a treasure hunter, information is a plus. I'm nowhere near the level of Argo, but I do well enough."

Kirito is intensely staring at the city and Yui asks, seeing Kirito's intense stare, "Daddy, is something wrong?"

When the others look at Kirito, he says, "No, Yui. I'm okay."

Klein tells Kirito, "Don't give us that dude. We know you all too well."

Agil tells Kirito, "You are getting a 'feeling' aren't you?"

Kirito says, "Yeah." However, what they don't seem to know is that they are being watched by female assassins with dark green one-piece swimsuit tops, dark green gloves, and dark green boots, but they yelp as they are hit in the back by arrow causing them to collapse into unconscious as the others look when they see them yelping. Soon after, Sinon, in her ALO form, flies down from the trees.

Asuna says, excitedly, "Sinon-chan!"

Sinon says, plainly, "You knew that they were there and you let them go? Just because they are girls doesn't mean that you should go easy on them."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I didn't know what they were intending Sinon."

Sinon responds, "People trying to be friendly don't hide in the shadows of trees with daggers and knives."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I guess that you are right, Sinon."

Asuna tells Sinon, "I'm glad that you are okay, Sinon-chan."

Sinon replies, "I've been here for a while and I discovered that I had my skills and abilities from ALO as well as my avatar body."

Kirito says, "Same here. It is most likely true for the others."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "That's right." Everyone looks to see Rain and the Outer Sailor Scouts making their appearance in front of Kirito's group.

Silica says, excitedly, "Tomoe-chan!"

Tomoe says, "Silica. I'm glad that you and the others are okay."

Asuna asks, "Is Usagi-chan and the others with you?"

Haruka says, shaking her head, "That means that they aren't with you."

Kirito says, pointing to the city, "Yeah, but Usagi and Leafa are down there."

Lisbeth asks Kirito, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Kirito says, with a serious expression, "I'm sure of it."

Rain asks, confused, "How can you tell?"

Kirito responds, "It's a sibling thing." Rain gives a confused look and our group head off into the city where we find Leafa, Strea, Takashi, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Mamoru, the Inner Sailor Scouts, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Airi, Leina AKA Maria, the Phantom Warrior, and finally, there is a brand new member of their group.

The new member is a young woman of 18-19 years of age with long blue-green hair tied in a single ponytail, blue eyes, and she is wearing red armor with gold pieces and strange stones in the armor with it consisting red headpiece with white wings attached to it, red armored bikini top with a choker around her neck, there is a cloth connected by belts that goes down to the end of her torso with a small metal piece covering the area in-between her legs, red arm-guards that goes up to her elbows, black thigh-high tights with red legs guards, and there are white wings on her ankles.

The young lady tells them, "I can't really say thank you so much."

Mizuno says, with a smile, "It wasn't a problem, Mirim-san."

Leina says, "You are pretty good at this."

Leafa says, "We have experience in all things magical among other things, Leina-san."

Sakura, Hinata, Naruto, Leafa, and others of the group look up and Mamoru asks, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Moon says, "We're sensing something from there."

Hino asks, amazed, "You, too?"

Leafa says, "I'm sensing…a temporal energy coming from that location!"

There are gasps and Takashi asks, "Are you sure?"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah." Leafa closes her eyes and focuses in which she glows causing her to transform Valkyrie Sailor Celestial much to the shock of Leina and the young lady.

The young lady says, "Oh, wow."

Leina says, amazed, "Incredible." Valkyrie Sailor Moon's and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial's helmets glows in which they seem to retract into the rest of their armor causing their faces to be exposed.

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Hey, there!" Everyone looks to see Yuuki and our Digidestined group joined by Annelotte running up to them.

Strea says, "Hey, Yuuki!"

Yuuki says, "Hey, everyone!"

Leina says, "Annelotte."

Annelotte asks, "Maria, what are you doing here?"

Leina responds, with a smile, "Just helping some new friends find their way back here."

Annelotte says, "I believe that we are on the same mission."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Is my big brother or the others with you?"

Annelotte asks, shocked at seeing Airi, "Isn't she…?"

Leina responds, a bit nervously, "Yes, but she doesn't serve the Swamp Witch anymore. It's a long story." On the meanwhile, Sailor Moon 'senses' something and she whips around.

Mamoru asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Moon replies, shaking her head, "Nothing. I'm just nerves."

Makoto asks, "In our line of work?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Please don't say that."

Annelotte asks the young green haired lady, "Mirim, what are you doing here?"

The young woman responds, "My armor's crystal went out of control and they managed to help me before some bad people could take advantage of the side effects."

Naruto says, with a plain tone, "If one thing I hate other than perverts, it is sickos like them."

Dai asks Takashi, "Something tells me that it didn't end for them?"

Takashi says, with a grin, "You know it."

Taichi says, "Hopefully, we'll find Kirito and the others."

Mamoru says, "Celestial sensed temporal energy coming from the castle and it could be a way home."

Miyako asks, seriously, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Celestial says, shaking her head, "Can't be completely sure, but it 'feels' like it is a gateway. I'm still not very good at this."

Takashi says, "Well, right now, your 'feelings' are our best bet."

Taichi says, "Most likely, the others will be here soon."

Sara asks, "How do you think that?"

Taichi says, "Knowing Kirito, he is already here and figured that capital would be the best place to find a way home."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and the group turns to Leina, Annelotte, and the young green haired lady, Mirim, in which Mamoru says, "We thank you for helping us, but you don't need to follow us any longer."

Annelotte says, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I can't call myself a knight if I just leave people in need."

Leina says, "I agree, Annelotte."

Mirim says, with a blush, "And you helped me out during my 'situation' so it would feel wrong to abandon you."

Hinata says, with a smile, "Thank you, Mirim-san."

Annelotte says, looking up, "You also need someone that knows the castle. It looks like it has been rebuilt much like it was before, but I doubt that the defense is the same."

Takashi says, looking at Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, "Oh, I doubt it will be a problem." Our heroes and heroines nod their heads in agreement and they head off, but plenty of our heroes and heroines get a 'feeling' that they are being watched. However, they continue on and later on, we find them standing around a large group of defeated, unconscious, and badly beaten female soldiers.

Mirim winches and Hinata asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Mirim-san?"

Mirim responds, with a flush in her cheeks, "I'm okay, Miss Hinata. It is just my armor."

Miyako asks, "What kind of sicko would come up with such an armor?"

Sakura responds, "Something tells me that she was thinking in practical terms and nothing…perverted. However, I doubt that she cared for any 'discomfort' from her weapon systems. Mirim-san was just a 'test subject' and a weapon nothing more."

Annelotte says, with a nod, "I believe that you are right."

Leina tells Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, "However, the two of you are incredible. I've never seen such warriors and your abilities with the blade are incredible."

Sailor Celestial says, "I've trained in swordsmanship my life."

Sailor Moon doesn't say a word and she replies, plainly, "I've had a 'crash course' and I had to learn the hard way."

Annelotte asks, "The 'hard way'?"

Sailor Moon walks away and Akari says, "She doesn't want to talk about it." Though not fully understanding Leina and Annelotte decide not to pry and they continue on until they reach Ymir's lab where they find a force-field containing a space-time gateway.

Dai asks, "Did anyone order a gateway?"

Annelotte asks, with narrowing eyes, "How did Ymir learn to create an interdimensional gateway?"

Just then a female voice says, "I had help." Everyone then whips around to see Ymir walk into the room.

Annelotte says, seriously, "Ymir!"

Ymir says, with a smirk, "The Phantom Warrior, the Kretuz Knight, and my failed experiment all here with another group of outsiders. My, this is an interesting day."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Another group?"

Ymir responds, holding out a device, "A group that gives me such wonderful toys to play with like this!" Ymir pushes the button of the device and everyone was teleported out of the room into a throne room where Elina, the female warrior that Dai beat earlier, a group of female soldiers, and one more person sitting on the throne of the throne room is waiting.

This person is a lovely young woman with red hair stuff in an ornate white headpiece, green eyes, violet lips, and wearing a white bodysuit with an open white breastplate and corset-like piece underneath, and a long flowing white cape. With her is a massive blade with dark green jewels in the blade and red one in the hilt.

Annelotte asks, stunned, "How did she do that?"

Taichi says, "Don't look now, but we've been just invited to a 'party'."

Elina says, with a sly smirk, "One that you aren't going to leave ever." Elina then looks Leina and she says, shocked, "Leina!"

Annelotte asks Leina, "Leina?"

Makoto asks Leina, "Do you know her?"

Leina responds, with a sigh, "That's Elina. She is my younger sister."

There are gasps and the red haired woman says, "I thought that it was you that I saw that day, Leina. Now, you are the Phantom Warrior trying to stop me when it was you that gave me the throne."

Annelotte asks Leina, "Gave Queen Claudette the throne?"

Leina tells Annelotte, "Annelotte, my real identity is Leina Vance. I am the winner of the last Queen's Blade, but I stepped down from the throne and gave it to my elder sister, Claudette, because I thought she would make the continent a better place."

Mirim asks, "Queen Claudette is your sister?"

Leina nods her head and she says, sternly, "However, I didn't think that Claudette would become the monster that she is now."

The red haired woman, Claudette, sneers at this and Elina says, "My darling Leina, don't be like that."

Leina says, with a serious tone, "Don't even go there, Elina! I can't even stand to you at you and Claudette right now. If I had known that this would happen, I would have stayed on the throne and made sure that things gone right!"

Claudette says, "Well, you didn't, Leina. I am queen, now and forever."

Claudette goes to her feet and Sailor Celestial says, "Don't look now, but we have company behind us." Everyone looks back to see more female soldiers coming in behind them.

Hana says, nervously, "We're surrounded!"

But just then a female voice says, "Hey! Is this a private party or can anyone join in?" Just then the group of female soldiers trying to go in behind our heroes and heroines are 'blasted' or beaten to the ground by Kirito's group.

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Hey!"

Haruka says, with a smile, "Sorry, we're late."

Dai says, with a grin, "About time."

Elina yells out, annoyed, "It doesn't matter how many of you, commoners, are there! Fools are still fools and you are still going to fall!"

Ymir then says, taking out a strange metal cylinder, "I think that I could use them for my next experiment." She pushes a button on the metal cylinder and a blue plasma blade comes out in which she intends to attack Kirito, who she somehow managed to sneak up on.

Asuna yells out, "Kirito-kun!"

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "No!" However, before Ymir could strike, the blue plasma blade vanishes and the cylinder, the hilt of the 'blade', is ripped out of her hands by some kind of invisible force and goes into Sailor Moon's right hand.

The others are shocked and Yuuki says, amazed, "Oh, wow!"

Miyako thinks in her mind, _"First, Star Trek and now, Star WARS!"_ Sailor Moon looks at the device in her hand and then her expression becomes as stern as any time in SAO in which she activates the blue plasma blade.

Kirito's, Sailor Moon's, and Sailor Celestial's eyes then widen, everyone hears clapping, and a male voice says, "Interesting. Very interesting indeed. This story has indeed new twists and turns." Everyone then looks to see none than Heathcliff walking up from seemly nowhere.

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You!"

Kirito says, "You are still alive."

Elina says, "Hey! Who are you? How did you get here? This is getting annoying!"

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "I don't need to answer to a mere pawn."

Elina yells out, angrily, "What was that?"

Heathcliff replies, "Be off with you." Heathcliff holds out his hand and Elina and the soldiers with her scream as they are sent into the columns causing them to get knocked out or sent falling to their doom over the edge in which some of our heroes and heroines take flight to catch them.

Leina says, stunned, "Impossible."

Annelotte says, shocked, "He made a simple movement with his hand and they were sent flying. What power."

Heathcliff says, "I thought that Celestial would gain this power, but I've clearly underestimated your great power, my dear Serenity."

Sailor Moon says, with a glare, "You've had a habit of that lately."

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "I can't argue with that." Just then the blade of Heathcliff's sword vanishes and it is replaced by a red energy blade in which he makes a motion that says 'come and get me'.

Sailor Moon moves towards Heathcliff and Hino says, "Hold on, Meatball Head! He is just egging you on!"

Sailor Moon replies, "Well…" Sailor Moon then says, with a very serious tone, "He has done the perfect job!" Sailor Moon vanishes and reappears in front of Heathcliff causing them to clash with their 'energy blades' before they start in a deadly sword fight with them.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "No, Sailor Moon! This fight is mine!"

Sailor Moon responds, strongly, "No, it is mine! I've got two years' worth of 'frustration' to work out on and I've placed the burden of what happened on your shoulders while it was I, even though unwillingly, helped him create that nightmare! This has always been MY fight and mine alone! And all ends here!" Sailor Moon and Heathcliff clash with greater intensity and Sailor Moon yells out, "Celestial, take care of her majesty! I doubt that she will let us go home now!"

Heathcliff and Sailor Moon continue their intense match and Haruka yells out, "Sailor Moon!"

Rain asks Kirito, "What's going on?"

The others become nervous and Asuna says, nervously, "A bit of a long story." Just then everyone hears thunder and sees electric bolts as the members of our heroes and heroines that flew to save the female soldiers that got knocked out of throne room return. Everyone then looks to see Claudette, surrounded by a powerful electrical aura, aiming her sword at them and fires an electrical beam at our heroes and heroines and Sailor Celestial swoops in to seemly take the hit causing a strong explosion that covers her in smoke and dirt. However, Claudette is shocked to see that out of the smoke and dust, Sailor Celestial, with her arms crossed in front of her, emerges from the attack unscathed.

Annelotte says, shocked, "Incredible."

Mirim says, "Even I was knocked back when the queen used her attack on me to test the armor."

Claudette asks, shocked, "But how?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I've got more important things to deal with than you."

Sailor Celestial brings out her Keyblades and Claudette says, with a sneer, "How dare you…" However, before she could say anymore, Sailor Celestial was on top of her and she can barely block Sailor Celestial's kendo style attacks with her Keyblades. Soon enough, Claudette was completely on the defensive against Sailor Celestial.

Leina says, stunned, "I can't believe it."

Annelotte says, amazed, "She has put Thunderclap Queen completely on the defensive. She truly is a warrior of other worlds." Claudette is shocked by the sheer power and ability of Sailor Celestial and she then grunt as she gets kicked in the waist and sent skidding back into her throne which collapses from the power of the impact of her form.

Claudette is glowing with electrical power and Claudette says, "I underestimated you because you were from another realm. No longer." Claudette charges in and Sailor Celestial and Claudette engage in an intense clash with Claudette's sword, but it isn't the only battle. We turn back to Sailor Moon and Heathcliff as the two of them clash with their 'energy swords' and it is as intense as any Lightsaber battle of the Star Wars series.

Heathcliff says, "You have grown strong."

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "You gave me no other option! I had to be stronger for everyone! You stole our lives! All for what?! For the power that Celestial holds?! Do you know the burden that you put in my heart! And in her heart? In everyone's heart?! You had no right to play a deity with their lives! Our lives! Don't you dare call me self-righteous? It is your actions in that form in the past that destroyed the Silver Millennium! But then again, you don't care! The people that you murdered! The lives that you destroyed! They mean nothing to you! I swore to take you down and in the name of the moon, this ends right now!" Soon after, Sailor Moon unleashes a powerful invisible force that sends Heathcliff skidding backwards and causes the whole area to shake from it.

The others are shocked and Tomoe says, "That power…"

Sam thinks in his mind, _"Since that ability is what we know it is, if she loses it, this whole world…No, the whole multiverse is in danger if she goes over the edge. Something tells me that we have not yet seen the depths of her power."_ On the meanwhile, Mamoru, Kirito, Asuna, and others look at Sailor Moon with great concern as she continues to fight Heathcliff with incredible intensity and somewhat reckless abandon which is totally unlike her. Back with Sailor Celestial, she and Claudette are clashing blades with incredible intensity causing the floor to crack greatly with every clash of blades.

Claudette asks, seriously, "What are you?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm the bane of all evil and tyrannical existences including yours!"

Claudette says, "My rule will bring peace and prosperity to this land! I am righteous!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "So, another self-righteous jerk, huh? I really hate those!" Sailor Celestial then scores a one-two strike with a kick to gut and a strike to the face causing Claudette to skid backwards.

Claudette responds, "Who are you?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I am the Sailor Guardian of all reality and one of the most powerful warriors that has ever existence in the multiverse! But you call me Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, your majesty! And ironically, where I come from, I'm a princess myself, so, get ready for a royal butt kicking!"

Claudette glows with power and she yells out, "We shall see outsider!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Claudette unleashes her thunderbolts with Sailor Celestial cutting through them with her Keyblade much to Claudette's shock, but she gets over it and she engages Sailor Celestial an intense battle of swords with every clash of their blades causing the whole area to shake and the floor to greatly crack.

Annelotte says, "Incredible!"

Leina says, stunned, "She is matching Claudette move for move." Leina thinks in her mind, narrowing her eyes, _"No, that's not it…"_ Claudette's attacks are matched by Sailor Celestial's kendo style of wielding two swords or in this case, two Keyblades at once.

Hinata asks, concerned, "Will she be okay?"

Sakura says, with a smirk, "We already know the answer to that."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it!"

Claudette yells out, strongly, "I won't be defeated by a mere outsider!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Cry me a river, your majesty!" When they clash again, the shockwave from their clash sends them both skidding back and the two of them charge at each other and quick as a flash they attack each other and end on opposite sides of one another with their backs turned towards one another. After about half-a-minute, Sailor Celestial's shoulder pad armor cracks and shatters into pieces, but she doesn't even notice as she dispels her Keyblades and walks away.

Elina, who has regained consciousness, yells out, "Where do you think that you are going?!"

Dai responds, "The battle is over and our girl won." Just then Claudette's sword gains a massive crack before it shatters to pieces with her headdress with a look of pure shock on her face before she collapses to the ground on her stomach with a loud 'thud'.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

There are looks of shock and silence for a few seconds in which Elina yells out, "No, Claudette!"

One of the female soldiers, who also woke up, says, flabbergasted, "It…It can't be true…"

Airi says, with an amazed look, "She just beat Queen Claudette and that means that she is the new queen of this continent."

Elina yells out, angrily, "I'll kill you!" Elina blindly charges at Sailor Celestial, but Leina gets in the way and rams her fist into Elina's waist causing the air to get knocked out of her in which Elina says, with a solemn expression, "Leina…why…?" Elina then collapses in a heap while Annelotte looks over the soldiers.

Annelotte asks the female soldiers, "Anyone else?" Out of shock and fear, the female soldiers run from the room while Ymir gives a stunned look.

Ymir says, nervously, "Oh, boy…" However, our attention returns back to the battle of Sailor Moon and Heathcliff continue their intense clash with their weapons which are obviously Lightsabers from the Star Wars universe. The two of them continue to fight intensely causing massive sparks as their Lightsabers continue to clash and at one point, Sailor Moon manages to knock Heathcliff's side out of his hands and out of the room. But the battle doesn't even pause as they continue clash, dodge and parry each other's attacks, and fight with incredible power and speed with Sailor Moon having a deadly determined look to take Heathcliff down, but there is a 'dark spark' in her eyes as well.

When the two of them clash their Lightsabers again, Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, with a smile, "Very impressive, Serenity. However, it isn't good enough."

Sailor Moon responds, "You told Sailor Celestial that without will that power is nothing. That said…You underestimate my will and my power!" Heathcliff then gives a look of surprise as Sailor Moon pushes Heathcliff back and with a roar, she breaks his guard and with one swing of her Lightsaber, Heathcliff's Lightsaber is destroyed causing him to stumble back, but he then yelps out in pain as his cheek is cut by Sailor Moon's Lightsaber sending him down to the ground on his bottom in which when he looks up, Sailor Moon has the glowing plasma blade of the Lightsaber at his face.

Heathcliff asks, "Do you plan to do what needs to be done?"

Sailor Moon says, deactivating the Lightsaber, "You would like that, wouldn't you?"

Sailor Moon turns away and Heathcliff states, "And you call me self-righteous?" Sailor Moon stops in her tracks and looks at the deactivated Lightsaber in her hand as the memories of Sword Art Online to today go through her mind.

Just then a dark voice tells her, **"Do you let end here? What justice is that he has a new life while so many innocent people died and gone forever? People that never got a chance to enjoy VRMMO like you, your family, and all of your friends do? And by the way, despite you clearing the game, he got exactly what he wanted and now, Celestial is a scarred soul herself! Where is the justice in that? Are you going to let him get away because of your own self-righteous so-called morality? ARE YOU?!"** With those words, as the memories of what happened in Sword Art Online go through her mind, major emotions are running through Sailor Moon's mind and while anger is one of them, there is one emotion that's dominating right now: Fear. Yes, fear. Fear that the voice is right. Fear that her 'morality' is only self-serving to make her feel better than her former uncle, who was her father as a Moon Princess. As the memories of what the aftermath of SAO caused including the creation of Ermac, dark emotions grow inside of her and the dark voice's words grow even more dominate as well as Heathcliff's last 'words' to her. She remembers about what happened between Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff and the regret as well as the guilt that Sailor Celestial feels in her heart due to her not 'striking him down' and the possibility that she allowed him to be reborn to cause SAO itself. What if he does something like that again? That strike pain and most of all, fear, in Sailor Moon. What if her actions are just self-serving? And if those allow Heathcliff to cause something just as horrible as SAO, would it be her fault just because of some 'self-righteous' morality? The thought of him causing so much more pain to the others like he did to her and her fellow SAO Survivors rocks Sailor Moon to core and that fear starts to overwhelm her. Sailor Moon's arms start to quiver as plenty of the others look at her as they see tears streaming down her eyes. When they see her look at them, a solemn look is in her eyes, but plenty of the others can see the 'dark spark' and to their horror, understand what it means.

Kirito says, shaking his head, "Don't do it…" However, Kirito then notices Heathcliff twitching slightly and he also notices that Heathcliff's smile grows a bit deeper.

The others are looking at Sailor Moon at this time and Asuna says, shaking her head, "No…No, Usagi-chan…"

Her body starts to move and Mamoru screams out, in a pleading tone, "NO, DON'T DO IT!" At this moment, Kirito covers Yui's eyes while Asuna does the same for Silica as Sailor Moon roars out in dark anger, spins around on her heels, and activates her Lightsaber causing plasma blade to impale Heathcliff right in his chest!

The others gasp in pure shock and horror and Michiru says, shocked and horrified, "Oh, Kami…"

Haruka asks, flabbergasted and horrified, "What have you done?" Heathcliff looks at Sailor Moon with a stunned expression and we can see her once blue eyes are now a sinister golden color before she removes the Lightsaber from his chest causing him to fall off the platform that's the throne room and seemly to his demise to the ground below which is covered by the clouds. There is nothing, but stunned silence for several moments. However, Sailor Moon's eyes widen as she realized what she did and after the Lightsaber is deactivated, she drops it to the ground with a loud 'clang'. When she looks at the others, she can see them looking at her in horror and shock. Tears flow from her now sinister golden eyes and she then immediately takes off and flies away.

Mamoru yells out, in a pleading tone, "No, wait! Come back!" But Sailor Moon doesn't listen as, by some kind of instinct, gets back to Ymir's lab and uses her powers to dispel the barrier protecting the space-time gateway causing her to leap through the portal to who knows where.

Yuuki asks, stunned, "Did she just…?"

Silica, her eyes uncovered by Asuna, asks, confused, "What…What just happened? Why was Sailor Moon's eyes that color?"

Sakura says, shocked, "I wish that I didn't see that."

Hinata asks, "What…What happened to her?"

Naruto responds, solemnly and horrified, "She was pushed 'over the edge', Hinata-chan. Believe it." As the others try to figure and get out of their shock, horror, and confusion over what should have been impossible to have happened, we returned to Ymir's lab where the cloaked figure that she met with earlier are looking at the pool of what looks like clothing fibers and 'muck' and we can see from behind the hood, there is a sinister smirk on the figure's lips.

 _ **July 31, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban District, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, her eyes now a sinister golden color instead of their usual lovely blue, is looking at herself and when she looks at her hands, she sees blood on them causing her to shake her arm and she sees her armored gloves are now 'normal'.

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "What have I done…What have I become…Even if it was him…I shouldn't…I couldn't…" However, Sailor Moon doesn't see a strange 'blob' coming towards her until it was nearly on top of her and she turns only for us to hear her scream ring into the night…

 **End of Chapter 25**

Oh, whoa! Your eyes haven't deceived you, everyone! Sailor Moon has gone to the 'dark side'! Personally, I bet you didn't see that coming. If there are any complaints about this, you should remember that in this story series, Sailor Moon went through a lot of mental and emotional trauma and no matter how strong a person is, there is always a limit before they 'snap'. You can imagine what will happen next, but you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	26. Pinning over a Lost Moon

We have come to this new chapter and it looks like the unthinkable happens, but with Sailor Moon/Serena in this story, it is more than just losing yourself to anger or something like that. However, I think that once you read this chapter and compare what happened in the previous one, I think that you will get what I mean by that, everyone. Now, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 26: Pinning over a Lost Moon**

 _ **July 31, 2025**_

Right now, we are what seems to be a pitch black space and Valkyrie Sailor Moon opens her eyes, which have returned to their normal blue color, is looking around in a confused state.

Sailor Moon asks, "Where am I? What is this place?"

Just then a dark version of her voice responds, "Where do you think princess?" Sailor Moon then looks to see none other than her dark counterpart from her nightmare, Hecate, right in front of her.

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "No. Not you again!"

Hecate responds, "Oh, yes! It's me! And I'm here to say: Congratulations!"

Sailor Moon asks, "What?"

Hecate replies, "Don't 'what' me, Serena! You know what I'm congratulating you for. You finally did what needs to be done." Hecate snaps her fingers and shows what Sailor Moon did in the other room and impaling Heathcliff with the plasma blade of the Lightsaber.

Sailor Moon gasps and she says, shocked, "No…I didn't…I…"

Hecate responds, with a wicked sly smile, "But you did! You did! You finally did what needs to be done! You made him pay! You made that traitorous bastard in two lifetimes pay for all that he did to you! To everyone! You finally struck that bastard down once and for all!"

Sailor Moon says, shocked and horrified, "That's not…I mean…I…"

Hecate tells Sailor Moon, with a sinister smirk, "What are you so down about? Didn't it feel good? That bastard stole your life! He stole the lives of ten thousand people murdering four thousand of them in the process and scarring the souls of the survivors including yours and your family! What about all the people of Argus?! Didn't they deserve justice! Just because they were part of the same company as Kayaba, their reputations are dragged through the mud! They've been called 'monsters' and 'murderers' just because they were associate with that traitorous bastard! Is that right?! Is that right?!"

Sailor Moon responds, nervously, "No, that's not right, but…!"

Hecate yells out, with a dark strong tone, "But nothing! He has destroyed so many lives for his own selfish including our kingdom! It was because of him that the Silver Millennium feel! He caused Metallia to corrupt the people of Earth back in that day and down went the whole of the Silver Millennium as well as every single life from the Sun Kingdom to the Moon Kingdom and beyond in our solar system! And in this life, he used technology that could have revolutionize the world and started a new frontier in which he used to imprison us and around ten thousand others in a nightmare that last over two years! We were lucky to escape, but thousands of others weren't lucky! They were trapped in an 'alien world' and they never got to say goodbye as their brains were friend like burnt toast or extra crispy steak! And they did nothing to him! Tell me: Is that right? IS THAT FAIR?!"

Sailor Moon screams out, "No, it isn't fair! It's wrong! All wrong! He had no right to do that to them! He had no right to do that to me! To Suguha! To Kazuto! To everyone that he hurt and murdered!"

Hecate responds, with a dark serious tone, "And you better damn well never forget that princess! You can never forget! You will never forget!" Hecate grabs Sailor Moon by her armored collar, her helmet mysteriously vanishes, and Hecate says, with a dark serious tone, "Look at them! Look!" Just then the images of what happened on Sword Art Online race in front of Sailor Moon's eyes and when she attempts to close her eyes, Hecate uses some kind of power to focus them open and make her look.

Sailor Moon yells out, with tears in her eyes, "No, stop it! Stop it!"

Hecate replies, with a dark stern tone, "Not on your life, Meatball Head! Have you forgotten what I told you before? Do you forget what have I said to you? Do you?"

Sailor Moon responds, shaking her head, "No! No, I haven't!"

Hecate shouts out, "Do you want this to happen again? Do you want people that you care about like your family or Suguha, your sister in your life as Moon Princess, to suffer because of bastards like him?"

Sailor Moon yells out, with pain in her voice, "No! No! Please, no!"

Hecate tells Sailor Moon, "You know that sicko isn't the only one out there, don't you?!" When Sailor Moon looks at Hecate, she tells her, with a dark sly smirk, "Have you forgotten Sugou and what he did to Asuna?" Sailor Moon shakes her head and Hecate tells her, with a dark stern tone, "They aren't the only sickos out there and the only way that they are going down is that you take them down hard! And you strike them down as you struck that bastard that dared to say to Serenity-mama that he loved her! That he told you that he loved you like a daughter! You know this or do you want this to happen all over again?" Hecate then shows images of what happened when Chaos-possessed Sailor Galaxia and the Sailor Animamates took the star seeds of the Sailor Scouts and Darien.

Sailor Moon screams out, fearfully, "NO! Please, no! No! I can't go through that again!"

Hecate responds, with a dark serious tone, "And you know that will happen and worse if you don't damn well get with the program! You know it!" Sailor Moon looks at Hecate with tears in her eyes and Hecate tells Sailor Moon, with a dark stern tone, "And this time, they might not come back! This time, you might lose them forever! And because you held back! Is that what you want?! IS IT?!" Just then Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Andrew, the Digidestined, and especially Darien and Rini shatter into data polygons in which Sailor Moon screams out in pure terror!

Sailor Moon yells out, fearfully, "No! No! NO! Please, Kami, no! I don't want that! I can't let that happen!"

Hecate tells Sailor Moon, "Then you know what you need to do. You need to be ruthless…relentless…And most of all, you need to be stronger."

Sailor Moon asks, her blue eyes gaining a golden 'tint', "Stronger?"

Hecate tells Sailor Moon, with a wicked smile, "That's right, Meatball Head. You need to be stronger. You need more power." Hecate's black upside crescent moon turns into a third eye and Sailor Moon's eyes become blank.

Sailor Moon asks, emotionlessly, "More…power…?"

Hecate responds, with a sinister smirk, "Yes…Let us show you the way…" Hecate then cups Sailor Moon's chin and kisses her on the lips causing her eyes to wide as they become a sinister golden color once more as some kind of 'inky darkness' engulfs them both.

 _ **July 31, 2025, Tokyo**_

Throughout Tokyo, the Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts of Sailor Moon, Selene, Serenity, and Tsuki, get an immense feeling of dread, but they aren't the only ones as that same feeling comes over Serena's future daughter, Rini, while Darien, who has just returned to his body, also gains that same feeling.

 _ **August 1, 2025, Fusion Dimension**_

Inside of the mysterious Fusion Dimension, a figure is talking with another figure on the screen, whose face is covered by a hood from a hooded cloak, with the figure on the screen removing their hooded to show a face exactly like Aster Phoenix's face.

The other figure says to the Aster Phoenix 'duplicate', in a deep male voice, "I see, Edo. Sailor Moon has fallen to darkness."

The Aster Phoenix 'duplicate' responds, in Aster Phoenix's voice, "I figure that with them focused on her. We can move along with our plans sir."

The other figure says, "Remember, Edo, in order to unite all worlds, we need both all four Sailor Moons and all four Sailor Celestials. However, all four Sailor Moons are within the Standard Dimension and Standard isn't our enemy. Any intrusion into Standard must be covertly."

The Aster Phoenix 'duplicate' responds, with a sigh, "Yes, Professor. I understand, sir."

The other figure says, "Good. However, you must be careful with dealing with the Standard Sailor Moon. When so-called 'heroes and heroines' fall 'into darkness', they become much more dangerous. Do not let what happened to Standard's Sailor Moon backfire on you in an extreme way, Edo."

The Aster Phoenix 'duplicate', Edo, responds, "Understood, sir."

The other figure says, with a nod, "Carry on." Edo nods his head as the screen with his image vanishes and the figure hears footsteps in which he turns to see someone that looks like Fonda Fontaine, the head nurse of Duel Academy Island of Jaden Yuki's time, walking towards them.

The Fonda Fontaine 'duplicate' asks the figure, "You asked for me sir?"

The figure says, "Emi-san, what's work on the work started for us by Ymir?"

The Fonda Fontaine 'duplicate' responds, "Very well, sir. However, they will be hard to control. The Life Fibers and the Symobites are both living entities, sir."

The figure responds, "I know. However, it means that they can be 'influenced' to 'assist' us as other living beings, correct?"

The Fonda Fontaine 'duplicate' replies, "Yes, it does…"

The figure replies, "I leave the details in your capable hands, Emi-san."

The 'duplicate' of Fonda Fontaine says, with a nod, "Yes, Professor." She then gives a bow and walks off into the distance leaving the figure, the infamous Professor, to his thoughts.

 _ **August 1, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Inside of the Juuban District, Sailor Neo Moon is looking around the rooftops and looking around for any signs of our Senshi of the Moon. When our heroes and heroines had come back from the unknown world and those logged into ALO at the time returned to their bodies, they found out that Serena is missing from Darien's home and Sailor Neo Moon learned what happened to her future mother. Now, our heroes and heroines are on the search to find her, but so far, no success.

Sailor Neo Moon thinks in her mind, _"Where are you Meatball Head? How could you let this happen to you?"_ Sailor Neo Moon sighs and she thinks, _"Maybe I shouldn't be so surprised by that. You have been through the ringer due to SAO and you have yet to start truly healing from it. Even with the joy and pleasure that you get from ALO, SAO still haunts you and that fucking Mortal Kombat knockoff, Ermac, doesn't help. And that bastard of a grandfather…Ugh! It means sick that I'm related to him! But maybe it is 'like grandfather, like granddaughter'…"_ Sailor Neo Moon remembers her time as Wicked Lady and she shakes that thought from her mind. But she then spots a 'strange light' and she asks, lowly, "What's that?" Sailor Neo Moon goes into an alleyway where the light is coming from and she shakes her head as the light causes her to be light-headed.

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Rini…"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, realization, "Wait! Serena…?!"

The familiar female voice says, echoing, "Who do you think squirt?"

Sailor Neo Moon replies, "Where the heck were you? Do you know how worried we are about you?"

The familiar female voice, Serena's voice, replies, in a smoothing hypnotic tone, "Yeah, I know. Anyway, why don't you come and we can talk, okay?" Just then the strange light that Sailor Neo Moon starts pulse and Sailor Neo Moon feels more light-headed as her eyes become blank in which she slowly walks into the light before the light vanishes leaving no trace that Sailor Neo Moon was ever there. Elsewhere in Juuban, Tuxedo Mask gets a painful feeling in his heart and it was similar to the one that he experience yesterday.

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"This feeling…This is the same feeling that I got when Serena…Oh no!"_ Just then an image of Sailor Neo Moon comes to his mind and Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, in a panic tone, _"Rini!"_ He then starts to race off as he gets out a communication device in order to contact the others to see if they can contact Sailor Neo Moon, but soon enough, they will learn that Sailor Neo Moon has vanished as well. What Tuxedo Mask doesn't know is that he is being watched by someone on a strange long and slender Duel Runner.

 _ **August 2, 2025, Unknown location**_

At an unknown location, another figure is talking to Edo, the Fusion Dimension 'duplicate' of Aster Phoenix, about something.

Edo asks, "Are they ready?"

The figure responds, "Yes, they are. As long as they get what they want."

Edo responds, plainly, "They can have their revenge as long as they complete their mission."

The figure replies, "Understood, Edo-dono." Edo then pushes a button on a Fusion Dimension duel disk and he teleport away while the other figure looks at a group of other figures, but not knowing that they are being watched by what looks like bugs, however, a closer look shows that these 'bugs' are robot observation drones.

 _ **August 2, 2025, Unknown location**_

Within another unknown location, which looks like some kind of futuristic lab, several other figures are watching what's happening.

One of them says, in a deep elderly male voice, "Fools. They don't reserve the forces that are working behind the scenes."

Another one of them says, in a higher child-like male voice, "Why do you think that it was so easily to manipulate them before? Unlike the Signers, they don't have much in the way of foresight. They are really simple minded fools."

The second figure gives a child-like giggle and the first one, the elderly sounding one, says, "However, they will prove useful. Our future isn't the future that humanity of this time is taking anymore thanks to Yusei Fudo and the original Signers, but where does it leave our world? Especially now that we know the truth depth of what really happened." Just then they hear footsteps and the figures look to see Paradox enter the room.

Paradox says, with a nod, "Indeed. There was something that manipulated the doomsday Zero Reserve that destroyed our time. The fiend that manipulated everything and everyone that devastated our Earth."

The elderly figure says, "True, Paradox. While Z-One tried to reserve the damage that it did, even though he didn't know that fiend at the time, there was another using all of her power and strength that she gained from her guardians, but what she didn't know is that when the guardian of our world, her beloved, was lost in order to 'awaken' her was the final safety lose to cause the ultimate Zero Reserve. She defeated that fiend, but she exhausted her power and rendered her unable to restore our world."

Paradox says, with a nod, "Indeed, my friend. However, with the events of SAO repeating themselves in this time and then some, even with the safeties that Yusei Fudo put on the Ener-D reactor, the danger is still there. This evil could try another method to recreate our nightmarish future. While it doesn't seem to be the case with her daughter from that future known as Crystal Tokyo is here, but she didn't come here through a linear method of time-travel however."

The elderly figure says, "Our plans haven't changed." Paradox and the figures look at what looks like some kind of stasis container where we find a female figure with lovely silver hair in two pigtails that are shaped-like hearts and golden eight-pointed star on her forehead.

 _ **August 2, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Inside of the Odiaba District, Kazuto, Asuna, Shion, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Suguha, Darien, our Juuban based Sailor Scouts, minus Serena and Rini, our Digidestined and their Digimon, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura.

Suguha asks, stunned, "So, there is nothing?!"

Kotone says, shaking her head, "Not a sign of them."

Lita says, "And now, Rini has gone missing!"

Hotaru says, concerned, "I hope nothing happen to her and our hime."

TK says, "I wish that I could say that she would be okay, but after what we saw, I seriously doubt that."

Minato says, "I'm sorry to say that I'm not surprised by this. Serena is really strong, but even she has her limits. What Kayaba did to her for over two years has really pushed mental and emotional 'endurance' and she has yet to start truly healing. Seeing that fiendish uncaring…"

Kazuto says, interrupting, "Serena didn't strike out in anger." When everyone looks at Kazuto, he says, "I know Serena. And while there was anger towards him, she attacked out of fear."

Yolei asks, "Fear?"

Amara says, with a nod, "That's what I got from Dumpling."

When everyone looks at Amara, Darien says, "You felt it too."

Amara tells Darien, "I know that you did."

Hotaru asks, confused, "Fear?"

Darien says, "Her greatest fear: Another Sword Art Online."

There are gasps of shock and Amara says, "Kayaba's words really got to her. She felt doubt and fear. That doubt was that she wasn't striking him down out of some kind of self-righteous morality. She was afraid that she was being selfish."

Rika yells out, strongly, "That's nuts! She is the most unselfish person that we know! She risked her lives for all of us, SAO players!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "That's right."

Tai says, "We know that for a fact, but she was afraid that she was acting selfish just to keep some kind of 'moral high ground' or something. And if she let him go because of that and he causes something just as terrible as he did so far, it would be her fault."

Ken says, with a nod, "Yeah, I get it. She was afraid that he would cause something as terrible as SAO if she let him go." Ken looks at Suguha and he says, "She remembered what happened between you and Kayaba in the Silver Millennium and she was afraid that situation could happen again."

There are gasps of shock and Suguha says, solemnly, "Oh, geez…Serena…"

Ken says, plainly, "The fear of another SAO just because she let him go racked her and the fear took over."

Davis says, plainly, "And 'wham'!"

Cody says, nodding his head, "Exactly. Part of it was anger, but the core of it was fear and the fear won out. She struck Kayaba down out of fear."

Amara says, with a solemn nod and tone, "That's correct, Cody."

Asuna says, solemnly, "Serena-chan…"

Kazuto says, with a sneer, "And that's what Kayaba wanted." Everyone looks at Kazuto and he says, "Just before Serena struck, I saw his smirk become even deeper. He KNEW that attack was coming!"

There are gasps and Rika asks, stunned, "Wait! He wanted that to happen?! He didn't avoid the attack at all!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's right. Kayaba got struck on purpose!"

Davis yells out, flabbergasted, "What?!"

Hinata asks, confused, "Why did he do that?"

Sakura asks, with a glare, "Don't tell me that he wanted her to go bonkers?!"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I don't know. To be honest, I understand his motives and then he does something that I can't understand."

Davis says, with a sneer, "What's there to understand about that nut? Sorry to insult his kin, but there is no understanding madmen."

Suguha says, with a nod, "I say let's forget about him and focusing on finding Serena and Rini."

Tai says, nodding his head in agreement, "I agree."

Raye says, "Yeah, let's forget about that ass."

Mina asks Naruto, "By the way, where is your new 'personal maid'?" As if on cue, Airi appears and goes by Naruto.

Airi tells Naruto, "No sign of Serena, Master Naruto."

Naruto tells Airi, "Thank you for your help, Airi."

Airi responds, "I am your servant now, Master Naruto."

Kushina tells Naruto, "I've got to admit that she is quite cute…Well, for life sucking monster."

Naruto says, "Don't worry, thanks to Kurama, she isn't a 'life sucking vampire' anymore."

Airi replies, with a nod, "That's correct. The fox spirit within Master Naruto has altered me in various ways. I don't need to suck essence anymore through I am able to if and when Master Naruto commands me through I can suck out 'portions' of person like free will for example. I also have the ability to reproduce like humans do…"

Sakura yells out, annoyed, "Okay, TMI!"

Yolei says, seriously, "Big time!"

Darien asks, changing the subject, "How did things go after we left?"

Flashback; July 31, 2025 (Earth Time), Unknown World, Gainos

Back in the unknown world and the city of Gainos, our heroes' and heroines' group, minus Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, head off into the gateway finding out that it leads into ALO in which Naruto uses his Keyblade to close it behind them. When they are done, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata turn to Airi, Annelotte, Leina, and Mirim.

Leina says, "I hope that your friends will be okay."

Annelotte says, "I'm not sure if we understand it all, but I don't think that she reacted out of anger."

Leina says, with a nod, "I think that you are right, Annelotte. I could tell. She was afraid of something."

Hinata asks, curiously, "Afraid?"

Sakura gives this a bit of thought and she says, "Anyway, we should take everything that's in here with us. We can't let it fall into the wrong hands."

Annelotte says, "I agree. This technology could better our world, but we may not be ready for it."

Leina says, looking at Airi, "However, I don't like that fact that Airi is going with you."

Naruto says, nervously, "Well, she has kind of become attached to me."

Airi says, "I am now your faithful servant, Master Naruto. Where you go, I go."

Sakura says, "I blame that fox of yours, Naruto. I have to say that you have to keep him under control."

Naruto asks, "You think that I don't try to keep Kurama from doing Pervy stuff like this?"

Kurama retorts, with a sly tone, _**"Good luck, gaki."**_

Annelotte tells Leina, "Well, it seems like she is subservient to Naruto and not the Swamp Witch anymore."

Leina says, with a nod, "You have a point, Annelotte." Leina looks at a group of crystal and she says, "And thank you for these crystal that will help free my fellow warriors from their curses like your friend did with mine. I just hope that she will be okay."

Naruto says, with a nod, "We hope so too."

Hinata and Sakura nod their heads in agreement and Hinata thinks in her mind, _"Serena…"_

Sakura thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"Will you follow the path that Sasuke once followed Serena? I really hope not."_

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Returning to the present period, Minato says, "All of the advanced technology is now safe and sound where it can't be found."

Amara says, "Not to insult you or Ryu-dono, but we hope that's the case."

Minato says, "Understandable."

Ken says, "Our main focus should be finding Serena and Rini."

Wormmon asks, "How can we find her Ken?"

Gatomon says, "You would normally look for her in places that she likes, but she may not be thinking like the Serena that we know."

Just then there is a beeping sound and Trista says, taking out a smart phone, "It is for me." Trista then pushes a button on her smart phone and she asks, "Hello?"

Yusei's voice booms, "Trista-san?"

Trista asks, "Yusei-san, what's up?"

As the others focus on Trista, Yusei tells Trista, over the phone, "Someone has stolen our Arc Projector prototype."

Trista asks, surprised, "What?"

Yusei responds, over the phone, "Someone stole the prototype for the Real Solid Vision system and made a copy of the prototype for the Action Duel system that we created it for it."

Trista says, "I see, Yusei. We'll let you know what we find."

Yusei replies, over the phone, "Thank you, Trista-san."

Trista hangs up the phone and Michelle asks, "What's up?"

Trista says, "Someone stole the prototype Real Solid Vision system and Action Duel system that Yusei and his friends were developing."

There are gasps and TK says, "That's suspicious. Since no one other than us should know about it."

Amara says, "Since they went for the data too, the thief knew exactly what he or she was getting."

Darien says, nodding his head, "I agree. This isn't some kind of 'random robbery'."

Hotaru asks, "Don't tell me…?"

Ami tells Hotaru, "We don't know Hotaru." Just then there is another beeping sound coming from Ami and she says, "My communicator." She activates her sailor communicator and Akiza's face appears on the screen in which she asks, surprised, "Akiza-san?"

Akiza yells out, "Ami! You have to help us! Leo and Luna have just been kidnapped!"

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Ami asks, "Who? Why?"

Akiza responds, "We're not sure! They hit us so fast! They want you to meet them at the Kaiba Dome today or else Leo and Luna will pay the price! They are challenging you!"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "We're on our way, Akiza-san!"

Akiza says, with a nod, "Thank you, Davis-san. I'll contact Yusei and the others." The communication link is cut and the screen closes blank in which Ami puts her communicator away.

Tai says, "This can't be just a coincidence."

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding, Tai."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Let's get to the Kaiba Dome right away!"

Rika tells Davis, "You know that this is a trap."

Davis responds, with a smirk, "Why do you think I want to make it backfire?"

Yolei says, "This seemly oddly familiar."

Davis gives a glare, Kari giggle, and Veemon says, with a smile, "Just like the good old days."

Gatomon says, with a smirk, "Got that right, Veemon."

Davis says, looking at Naruto and the other ninja, "And we've got a group that's being sneaky is part of the job."

Minato says, with a smile, "And I may have a simple plan that could make it work." Kushina gives a smirk at her husband as the group quickly discuss their plans.

 _ **August 2, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Right now, the former Signers, minus Leo and Luna, and Yugi, Atem, and their friends are assembled in front of the Kaiba Dome in Neo Domino City.

Joey says, annoyed, "Great! So rich boy has got a whole stadium named after him!"

Jack tells Joey, "Like it or not, Wheeler, Seto Kaiba has given much to the history of Duel Monsters same as Yugi and Pegasus!"

Crow tells Joey, "It isn't like you aren't a legendary duelist yourself, bro. It is just that Seto Kaiba is the reason that dueling is what it is today."

Atem tells Joey, "Like it or not, Joey, Kaiba developed the technology that turned Duel Monsters from a simple game into a world sport that it is in this timeline."

Joey says, annoyed, "I know. I know."

Just then a voice shouts out, "Yusei!" The group then looks to see Kazuto, Asuna, Shion, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Suguha, Darien, our Juuban based Sailor Scouts, minus Serena and Rini, our Digidestined and their Digimon, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura running to their location with plenty of them wearing duel disks.

Tea says, excitedly, "Hey, everyone!"

Akiza asks, "Where's Serena?"

The others became nervous and Suguha says, a bit nervously, "She hasn't been feeling herself lately."

Jack asks, suspicious tone in his voice, "Really now?"

Yusei says, "Let's forget that for now, Jack. Right now, Leo and Luna need our help."

Darien says, "We also think that the thief of Real Solid Vision prototype could be related."

Jack says, with a nod, "We know. It is too much of coincidence that they steal our prototype and the kidnapping of Leo and Luna happened at the same time."

Mina asks, "So, what do they want us for?"

Davis says, seriously, "I say let's find out." The group then walks to the entrance and they stop when they see the air around it shimmer for a moment.

Ami says, taking out her computer, "Hold on, everyone!" Ami scans the Kaiba Dome with her computer and she says, "There is some kind of force-field surrounding the whole of the Kaiba Dome even underground!"

There are gasps and Crow asks, "Are you kidding me?"

Just then a burly man's voice says, "No, she isn't!" Everyone then looks to see Armstrong, the former head of The Facility, in front of them.

Yusei says, with a sneer, "Armstrong."

Crow asks, "Wasn't he the asshole that once headed the Facility?"

Yusei says, "Yep. Until Goodwin decided to give him the boot after he went against our deal after I beat him."

Armstrong tells Yusei, "As much as I want to beat you, I've got a job to do. And basically, you aren't getting in until you beat me!" Armstrong displays his deep grey and black Neo Domino City style duel disk with a dueling deck inside.

Yusei says, "I don't like it! When we dueled, he used some kind electronic static generator that shocked you when you lose life-points and he made sure that it didn't work for him…until a friend of mine made sure that duel became fair!"

Kazuto steps forward and Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto tells Armstrong, "I'll take you on!" Kazuto activates the duel disk attached to his left wrist and Armstrong smirk as he does the same in which their decks are shuffled while their duel disks display 4000 life-points each.

"Duel!" Kazuto and Armstrong say in unison as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

Kazuto: 4000

Armstrong: 4000

Just then dozens of strange floating spheres surrounds the two of them in mid-air and Keiko asks, "What are those?"

Armstrong says, with a sly smirk, "Just something to make the duel a little interesting."

Yusei says, "I don't like the sound of that. That's what he told me with the static generators for our duel."

Armstrong says, "By the way, if you attempt to stop them duel, I can't assure the safety of your two little friends and SAO survivors."

Rika says, "Snake!"

Naruto says, with a sneer, "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

Armstrong says, drawing a card, "On with the duel!" Armstrong says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "First, I start off with Swords of Revealing Light! Now, your monsters can't attack me for three turns thanks to this prison of swords!" Just then swords of light engulf Kazuto's field and Armstrong says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate my Poison Chain and Paralyzing Chain spell cards!"

Yusei says, "That's the same combo that he used on me!"

Armstrong says, with a grin, "And thanks to this combo, your friend is going to hurt big time. My Poison Chain forces my opponent to discard a number of cards from their deck equal to the number of Iron Chain monsters on the field and my Paralyzing Chain makes them lose three hundred life-points every time that are forced to discard cards from their deck due to a card effect!" Armstrong says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I play my Iron Chain Repairman in attack mode!" Iron Chain Repairman (1600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Armstrong says, with a smirk, "And now, I end my turn and you are forced to discard a card from your deck!" Kazuto discards the top card of his deck and Armstrong says, with a grin, "And now, you lose three hundred life-points thanks to my other spell card!" Kazuto yells out in pain as he is zapped by floating spheres as he loses 300 life-points.

Asuna yells out, shocked, "Kirito-kun!"

Rika, Kotone, and Keiko yells out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Shion says, with a sneer, "Yusei was right. He couldn't be trusted."

Yusei says, with a sneer, "Up to your old tricks, I see."

Armstrong says, with an evil smile, "And this is just a sample of my revenge against you, Yusei! Your little friend has just gotten a preview and remember, if this duel stops, your friends might go 'splat'!"

Davis yells out, angrily, "You sick son of a bitch!"

Current Score:

Kazuto: 3700

Armstrong: 4000

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "Okay, my turn."

Armstrong says, "Like you have a chance kid!"

Kazuto says, putting one card into the Field Spell slot, "I activate my Gateway to Chaos Field Spell!" The field then transforms into a blue field with gateway above them and Kazuto says, taking a card that comes out of his deck, "And now, due to its effect, I can add one Black Luster Soldier or one Gaia monster to my hand!" Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I play Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight in attack mode!" Arisen Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100), a version of Gaia in black armor, appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, "Since you had more monsters than I had, I can bring out this guy without releasing other monsters!"

Armstrong says, with a smirk, "Like he is going to help! You can't attack!"

Kazuto says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Armstrong says, with a wicked smile, "Is that it?" Armstrong draws one card, puts one card into the spell/trap slots, and he says, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards from my deck!" Armstrong draws two cards, gives an evil smile, and he says, putting one card onto his duel disk, "First, I play my Iron Chain Blaster!" Iron Chain Blaster (1100/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Armstrong says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And now, I play my Double Summon card! This allows me to bring out one extra monster and I choose my Iron Chain Snake!" Armstrong puts a card on his duel disk and Iron Chain Snake (800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Armstrong says, "And now, I use Iron Chain Blaster's ability and release my snake to blast eight hundred of your life-points!" Iron Chain Snake is absorbed into Iron Chain Blaster which fires a beam into Kazuto in which he yells out in pain as he gets shocked while losing 800 life-points.

Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, and Shion shout out in unison, "No!"

Sakura says, seriously, "This is sick!"

Armstrong says, "And next, I use my Repairman's ability to revive my Iron Chain Snake!" Repairman slams his hammer to the ground and Iron Chain Snake (800/1200) returns to the field in attack mode.

Crow says, "That jerk is going to do this for the entire duel!"

Yusei says, "It is the same tactic that he used against me."

Armstrong says, "I end my turn and now, my Poison Chain forces you to get rid of three cards!" Kazuto discards the top three cards from his deck and Armstrong says, with a wicked smirk, "And don't forget my other spell now!" Kazuto yells out as he gets shocked as he loses 300 more life-points.

Tai says, angrily, "Bastard!"

Current Score:

Kazuto: 2600

Armstrong: 4000

Kazuto says, breathing heavily, "Don't worry, Tai. It won't be much longer."

Armstrong says, "Yeah, not much longer until I beat your ass."

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "No, this duel is already over!"

Armstrong says, "Did those electronic shocks fry your brain? You can't attack me!"

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "Want to bet? However, I'll let my cards do my talking!" Kazuto says, "And now, I remove my Evening Twilight Knight and my Beginning Knight from my graveyard!" Just then Evening Twilight Knight (500/2000) and Beginning Knight (500/2000) come out of Kazuto's graveyard slot, he puts it in his pocket, and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "This allows me to summon Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!"

Armstrong yells out, stunned, "Say what?" Soon after, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Crow says, with a whistle, "That's some card."

Just then two cards come out of Kazuto's deck and Kazuto says, "And since my two knights have been removed from play, I can add a Ritual Spell card and a Black Luster Soldier ritual monster from my deck to my hand!" Kazuto says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "By the way, I'm activating it! I play my Super Soldier Ritual spell card!" Kazuto says, displaying Twin-Sword Marauder (1600/1000) and Twin-Shield Defender (700/1600), "I release my Marauder and my Defender in order to bring about Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier!" Kazuto sends the two cards to the graveyard slot of his disk, the two of them appear on the field before vanishing into mist that creates a column of energy, and out of that column, Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier (3000/2500), a version of Black Luster Soldier with dark blue and glowing red armor which is more exquisite than Black Luster Soldier's armor, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are amazed and Yugi says, "I can't believe that there are other version of Black Luster Soldier."

Atem says, with a nod, "Yes, Yugi. I suspect that they have incredible abilities of their own."

Armstrong says, "Bring out all of those monsters that you like. You can't get through my defense!"

Kazuto says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I think not! I activate my Chaos Blade Slash trap card!" Kazuto's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of Black Luster Soldier cutting through something and Kazuto says, "Thanks to this card, I can negate the attack of one of my Black Luster Soldiers, but it removes one card from your field from play!"

Armstrong yells out, shocked, "Oh no!" Soon after, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning slashes through the light swords and destroys them.

Kazuto shouts out, "Gaia, attack his Iron Chain Snake!" Gaia then rams his lance into Iron Chain Snake, shattering it, and Armstrong is shocked, figuratively and literally, as he is shocked by the floating orbs as he loses 1500 life-points.

When the shocking stops, Armstrong says, with a grunt, "What's going on? They said…They said it wouldn't shock me."

Yusei says, with a smirk, "You should have known better than to trust people that hire you to do this."

Atem says, with a nod, "Indeed. And now, you are going to pay the price."

Kazuto yells out, "Super Soldier, destroy his Iron Chain Repairman!" Black Luster Soldier-Super Soldier cuts through Iron Chain Repairman causing Armstrong to get shocked again as he loses 1400 more life-points.

When the shocking stops, Armstrong grunts out, "This isn't over…"

Kazuto responds, "It is now. Due to my Super Soldier's ability, you lose life-points equal to the attack points of the monster that I just destroyed from the graveyard."

Armstrong says, nervously, "No way…" Super Soldier unleashes an image of Iron Chain Repairman that slams hit hammer into him and Armstrong yelp out as he gets shocked one more time as he loses 1600 more life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Kazuto: 2600

Armstrong: 0

With the end, Armstrong, his form smoking from the shocks, collapses to the ground in a stupor while Kazuto stumbles as Asuna helps keep him up right.

Asuna asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I'm fine."

Hotaru says, "Let me help." As Hotaru heals Kazuto's wounds, the force-field around Kaiba Dome vanishes.

When Hotaru is done, Davis says, "It looks like an invitation."

Matt says, with a smirk, "Let's not disappoint them." After Kazuto is healed by Hotaru and making sure that Armstrong is still alive and restrained, the group enters the Kaiba Dome to see none other than Shira looking at them.

Jack asks, "Is that Shira?"

Yusei says, "That guy that I was supposed to duel in the first round of the Fortune Cup before he got ambushed and his cloak stolen by Hunter Pace."

Shira says, with a plain tone, "Anyway, I'm here for business, Yusei. I'm here for a duel with your successors as Signers."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Where are our friends? Let them go right now!"

Shira tells Davis, "Sorry, boy. They are in a location that I won't reveal unless you win a duel against me."

Just then a male voice shouts out, "I don't think that will be necessary!" Everyone then looks to see another Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina with Leo and Luna by them much to Shira's surprise and when he looks at the ones with our heroes and heroines, the 'other Sakura, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina' transform into Naruto Shadow Clones and all five of them, including the untransformed duplicate of Naruto, turn into smoke.

Jack says, "Okay, Shira, you are going to have to give some answers!" But then Shira vanishes through some kind of teleportation and Jack says, shocked, "Hey!"

Akiza says, stunned, "He's gone!"

Yusei says, "Must be some kind of teleportation device."

Just then a male voice says, "That's right, Yusei." Everyone then looks to see Bruno, in his 'Vizor' persona, sitting in his Duel Runner before them.

There are gasps from the former Signers and Yusei asks, stunned, "Bruno?"

Bruno nods his head and he says, "Yes, Yusei. Remember, the body that you knew me was an android that contained my mind and spirit after my original biological body died of old age in my nightmare future."

Crow asks, "But I thought that we changed that future?"

Bruno says, "That's right. However, it doesn't mean that our time doesn't exist anymore. It isn't just not the 'main timeline' anymore in which I'm glad. You succeeded in saving the future and creating a better world…at least so far."

Jack asks, suspiciously, "So far?"

Bruno tells Jack, with a nod, "You see, Jack, I don't know how I got this information, but there was something behind the scenes that caused that nightmare future to come about. While what happened with the Ener-D reactors of my time is true, they were just the means to that end."

Yusei asks, "Wait! Are you saying that like with Rex Goodwin and my dad's original reactor, there was an outside influence that created the disaster of your future?"

Bruno says, with a nod, "That's right, Yusei. An evil force influenced events of my time to create the 'doomsday future' that I came from and while that evil can no longer use the Ener-D, thanks to your world, the evil still exists and it may possibly be a factor of the events of today. It might be a possible cause of this war." Bruno says, with a serious tone, "However, I'm not here for chit-chat, Yusei. I'm here to duel your successor, the Star Dragon King, Daisuke Motomiya!"

There are gasps and Davis asks, "What? Why?"

Bruno says, snapping his fingers, "To see if you have the power to stop what's coming and save the one that you know as Sailor Moon." Just then all of the doors in the stadium are locked off or block and another force-field covers the open roof of the stadium and Bruno says, "And you aren't getting out until you Turbo Duel and show me your power!"

Lita says, "We're trapped!"

Yusei asks Bruno, "Why are you doing this?" However, Bruno doesn't give a reply and Yusei yells out, "Is it to force Davis to 'evolve' even more? Bruno? Bruno?"

Crow says, seriously, "I don't think that he is in the mood for giving answers, Yusei."

Davis then takes out a strange cube from his sub-space pocket and he says, "Maybe my cards will bring those answers out. You want a duel? You got it, pal!" Davis then pushes a button on the cube and his Duel Runner comes out of it in which he says, "Got to thank Washu for this."

Ami says, with a nod, "Her inventions are quite incredible."

Amara says, "She is an outer space genius that work with technology that people on Earth can only dream of." Davis goes onto his Duel Runner, puts his dueling deck into the duel disk portion of his duel disk which is now sporting an 'energy blade' to include Pendulum Card zones as well as Monster Card zones, in which he goes over to Bruno.

Bruno says, "I would change your deck if I were you."

Davis asks, "Why is that?"

Bruno says, "We won't be using Speed World for this duel."

Davis asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Bruno says, "We'll be using Yusei's and Jack's new Action Duel Field Spell."

Bruno pushes a button on his duel disk, a strange Field Spell card appears on the screens of both Duel Runners, and a computer voice says, "Field Magic: Cross Over Accel." A panel from the group opens up and a device comes out of it.

Yusei, Jack, and Crow gasp and Jack yells out, "That's our prototype Real Solid Vision projector!"

Yusei asks, stunned, "Bruno stole it?"

Bruno tells Davis, "This will be an Action Turbo Duel, but instead of Speed Spells, you can use regular spells. However, there are special cards known as Action Cards that will be all over the field and they can be played like Quick-Play spell cards."

Davis says, "I get the idea." Davis takes out his deck, changes the cards in it, and puts it back into his duel disk in which both decks are shuffled in their respective duel disks as their life-point counter display 4000 life-points for each duelists as a holographic countdown screen appears in sky between the two of them while they prepare to speed off.

When the counter reaches zero, both duelists say in unison, "Let's ride!" At that moment, dozens upon dozens of strange Duel Monsters cards rain down on the track as their mysterious new type of duel, an Action Turbo Duel, starts.

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Bruno: 4000

Bruno says, "First on the corner makes the first move, but in an Action Duel, the person that moves first can't draw a card!"

Davis says, with a nod, "Right!" The two of them race off to the first corner and it looked like Davis would win, but a move by Bruno allows him to race past and take the first corner.

Bruno says, seriously, "I won the first move!" Both duelists draw five cards from their decks and put them into the card slots to hold their cards. Bruno says, "My turn!" Bruno puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "I play Tech Genus Cyber Magician!" Soon after, T.G. Cyber Magician (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Bruno says, displaying T.G. Rush Rhino (1600/800), "And thanks to my magician's ability, I can use a monster in my hand to Synchro Summon! I tune my Magician with my Rush Rhino!" Rush Rhino appears on the field as Cyber Magician turns into a single star that turns into a ring that surrounds Rush Rhino, making it become transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field when Bruno takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. He says, " _Limiter Removal, Level Five! Regulator open! Thruster warm up, okay! Uplink all clear! Go! Synchro Summon! Come on, Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!"_ Bruno puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and T.G. Hyper Librarian (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode and Bruno says, drawing a card, "And now, due to Librarian's ability, I gain one card!"

With the others, who are watching a holographic screen due to the speed of their Duel Runners, Crow says, "Bruno is back to his old tricks."

Jack says, with a nod, "Yep, no kidding."

Kari asks, "How good is he?"

Akiza says, a bit nervously, "He is the one that taught Yusei how to Accel Synchro Summon."

There are looks of shock and Tai says, nervously, "That's not good."

Just then Bruno sees a card with letter 'A' on its back floating in the air, he picks it up, puts into his duel disk, and he says, "Action Spell: Extra Summon! Since I summoned a monster from the Extra Deck, I can play one monster from my hand that's equal or lower in level!" Bruno puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "Come on, Tech Genus Catapult Dragon!" Soon after, T.G. Catapult Dragon (900/1300) appears on the field in attack mode and Bruno says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Thanks to his ability, I can play one Tech Genus Tuner monster of level three or below! Let's go, Tech Genus Jet Falcon!" T.G. Jet Falcon (1400/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Bruno says, "I tune my Jet Falcon with my Catapult Dragon!" Jet Falcon turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Catapult Dragon, making it become transparent, and a column of light appears on the field when Bruno takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. He says, " _Limit release five! Booster launch, okay! In-creation, okay! Ground support, all clear! Go, Synchro Summon! Come on, Tech Genus Wonder Magician!_ " When Bruno puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, T. G. Wonder Magician (1900/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusei says, "Bruno hasn't lost his touch."

Jack says, seriously, "His Synchro Tuner."

Bruno tells Davis, "You know what's coming next."

Davis says, "Don't I know it, pal? Never thought that I see the day." Just then Bruno's Duel Runner starts to speed up and become a blur.

Bruno yells out, "And now, I tune my Synchro Tuner Tech Genus Wonder Magician with Tech Genus Hyper Librarian!" Wonder Magician turns into five stars that zip off before turning into five massive rings that surround Bruno, his Runner, and his remaining monster. Bruno shouts out, " _Limiter removal level ten! Main bass booster control! All clear! Power, unleash here and now, break through this dimension and beyond! Go! Accel Synchro!_ " Bruno and his Runner then vanish through some kind of teleportation until a 'portal' appears behind Davis and his runner in which Bruno bursts out with a new monster in which he yells out, "Meet Tech Genus Blade Blaster!" The new monster is revealed to be T.G. Blade Blaster (3300/2200) in attack mode. Bruno says, putting one card into the spell/trap slot of the disk portion of his runner, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

The others are amazed and Tai says, "He is good."

Matt says, with a nod, "Davis has got a fight on his hands."

Davis says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Davis looks at his cards, his eyes widen, and he then displays two Pendulum Monsters, Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900) and Dragonpit Magician (900/2700), causing him to say, "I set the scale one, Dragonpulse Magician, and scale eight, Dragonpit Magician, on the Pendulum Scale!" Davis puts the two cards into the Pendulum Zones in which two columns of light appear and stay with his Runner with Dragonpulse and Dragonpit in the columns with the number one below Dragonpulse and number eight below Dragonpit. Davis yells out, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two to seven during this turn!" A new crystal pendulum appears between the two monsters and starts to swing between them in which he yells out, "Swing pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Davis puts the four remaining cards in his hand on his duel disk and he yells out, "Let's rev it up, gang! Elemental Hero Necroshade, Junk Synchron, Effect Veiler, and Tuningware!" A circle of light appears on the field, four lights comes from it, and those 'lights' proves to Elemental Hero Necroshade (1600/1800), Junk Synchron (1300/500), Effect Veiler (0/0) and Tuningware (100/300) in defense mode.

TK says, with a smirk, "Davis is back in the game now."

Davis says, "I tune my Junk Synchron with my Necroshade!" Junk Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Necroshade turning him transparent before a column of light appears on the field. When Davis gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, he says, " _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Okay, Stardust Dragon, time to really rev it up!" Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode! Davis says, "But I'm not done! I tune my Effect Veiler with my Tuningware!" Effect Veiler turns into one star that turns into a ring that surrounds Tuningware turning him transparent before a column of light appears on the field. Davis takes another Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and he says, " _Clustering wishes will call out a new speed's horizon! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Speed on through Formula Synchron!" Out of light, Formula Synchron (200/1500) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis says, drawing two cards from his deck, "Thanks to Tuningware and Formula Synchron, I get two cards from my deck!"

Bruno says, with a smile, "Impressive."

Davis yells out, "Let's go!" Just then Davis and his Duel Runner become a blur and he yells out, "I tune my Formula Synchron with Stardust Dragon!" Formula Synchron turns into two stars speed ahead and turn into two massive rings that surround Davis, his Runner, and Stardust Dragon in which he shouts out, " _Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!_ " Davis takes out a blank Synchro Monster card in which writing and a picture appears on it before he vanishes and then a 'portal' appears behind Bruno as Davis and a new monster emerge in which Davis yells out, "Let's rev it up, Shooting Star Dragon!" The monster is then revealed to be Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500) in attack mode.

Bruno says, "You may have harness the power of Accel Synchro, but you have only inherited Yusei's power. Do you really think that power that you inherited from your predecessor can beat me? If you can, bring it on!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "You got it, pal!" Davis then sees another strange card with 'A' on its back, he grabs it, and Davis says, putting into the main slot of his disk, "Action Spell: Over Sword! Thanks to this card, Shooting Star Dragon gains five hundred attack points and his attack can't be negated!" Shooting Star Dragon goes up from 3300/2500 to 3800/2500 and Davis thinks in his mind, _"I could use his ability, but if this dude has Accel Synchro, then I better not risk it!"_ Davis yells out, "Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Mirage!"

Shooting Star Dragon charges at Blade Blaster and Bruno says, "Cautious since I can Accel Synchro, huh? Well, it isn't going to work! I activate his ability!" Bruno removes T.G. Catapult Dragon (900/1300) from his graveyard and he says, "I remove one Tech Genus monster in order to remove my Blade Blaster from the field!"

Blade Buster vanishes from the field and Davis says, "That doesn't make sense!"

Bruno says, pushing a button on his Runner, "My Defense Draw trap card will make sense!" Bruno's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and he says, "Thanks to this card, I take no damage from your attack and since this trap card isn't negating your attack, your Action Spell Card is useless!" A shield protect Bruno from Shooting Star Dragon's attack and Bruno says, drawing a card, "I also get a new card!"

Davis says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with a pair of face-downs!" On the meanwhile, Shooting Star Dragon returns to its original 3300/2500 since the effect of the Action Spell card has ended.

Bruno says, "I draw! And due to my Blade Buster's ability, he returns to the field since I used his ability to remove him from play!" Soon after, T.G. Blade Buster (3300/2200) returns to the field in attack mode. Bruno says, putting one card into a slot in his disk, "I play my De-Synchro spell card! With this card, I return Blade Buster back into the two monsters that I used to Synchro Summon in the first place!" Blade Buster glows as he 'separated' back into T.G. Hyper Librarian (2400/1800) and T.G. Wonder Magician (1900/0) in attack mode.

Davis asks, "What's the point of that?"

Bruno says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "You'll see! For now, I play Synchro Creed! Since there are three Synchro Monsters on the field, I get two more cards!" Bruno then picks up another 'Action Card' on the field, puts it into the main slot of his disk, and he says, "Action Spell: Special Revival! Since I brought monsters back from the graveyard, I can revive another one! Return, Tech Genus Cyber Magician!" Just then T.G. Cyber Magician (0/0) returns to the field in attack mode and Bruno says, displaying T.G. Drill Fish (100/800), "And now, I tune him with the Tech Genus Drill Fish in my hand!" Drill Fish appears on the field as Cyber Magician turns into a single star that turns into a single ring that surrounds Drill Fish, makes it become transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field. Bruno takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck and he says, " _Limiter removal, level two! Regulator open! Navigation, all clear! Go, Synchro Summon! Come on, Recipro Dragonfly!_ " Bruno puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and out of the light, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly (300/300) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yusei says, nervously, "Oh, boy. Bruno isn't fooling around. He is about to unleash his most powerful monster."

The others become really nervous and Bruno says, with a serious tone, "If you want to save Sailor Moon and stop what's to come, you need to go beyond Yusei and gain your own power! To become the true Star Dragon King, you need to unleash your own power! Allow me to show you MY full power!" Bruno then races off as he become a streak as the whole stadium starts to shake and he yells out, "I tune my Wonder Magician with both Hyper Librarian and Recipro Dragonfly!" Wonder Magician turns into five stars that race off that surround Bruno, his Runner, and his monsters in which he yells out, " _Limiter removal level MAX! Regulator open! All clear! Infinite power! Piercing through time and space, open to a world unknown! Go, Delta Accel!_ " Bruno vanishes in a beam of light that shakes the whole stadium because of the massive shockwave that he creates and just then another 'boom' is heard as a portal appears behind Davis in which Bruno bursts out as he shouts out, "Come on, Tech Genus Halberd Cannon!" With Bruno and his Runner, T.G. Halberd Cannon (4000/4000) is flying by them in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Rika asks, shocked, "What is that?"

Yusei says, "Bruno's ultimate monster! His Delta Accel Synchro Monster: Tech Genus Halberd Cannon! It nearly defeated me when Bruno and I dueled!"

Izzy asks, shocked, "DELTA Accel Synchro?"

Bruno yells out, "Tech Genus Halberd Cannon, destroy Shooting Star now!" Halberd Cannon takes aim right for Shooting Star Dragon.

Davis shouts out, "I activate Shooting Star Dragon's ability! I remove him from play in order to negate your attack!"

Bruno says, putting the last card in his hand into the main slot of his disk, "Wrong! I activate Tech Genus Booster Virus! When an opponent activates an ability to negate an attack, the ability is negated and my Tech Genus gets a boost of half of its own attack points!" Shooting Star Dragon roars as its ability is negated while Halberd Cannon fires its weapon as its stats goes from 4000/4000 to 6000/4000 in which Shooting Star Dragon is destroyed in which Davis yelps as he loses 2700 life-points.

Davis shouts out, shocked, "Shooting Star!"

Bruno says, "That ends my turn." Halberd Cannon's stats then return to their original 4000/4000 due to the end of effect of Bruno's spell card.

Current Score:

Davis: 1300

Bruno: 4000

Davis says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards!" Davis draws two cards, puts into the main slot of his disk, and he yells out, "Awesome! I activate Monster Reborn! I use it to revive Shooting Star Dragon!"

Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500) returns to the field and Bruno says, "I don't think so! I use Halberd's ability! Once per turn, he can negate a summoning and destroy the monster summoned!" Halberd Cannon fires a bolt of lightning that destroys Shooting Star Dragon again.

Davis says, stunned, "No way…"

With the others, TK says, shocked, "That's Davis' strongest monster and his ace!"

Davis yells out, pushing a two buttons on his duel disk, "I activate my traps: Descending Lost Star and Graceful Revival!" Davis' face-down cards are revealed to be Descending Lost Star trap card and Graceful Revival continuous trap card and he says, "Thanks to Descending Lost Star, I can revive a Synchro Monster as long as I put in defense mode, lower its level by one, and make its defense zero with it unable to change modes! And thanks to Graceful Revival, I can revive a level two or below monster in attack mode! So, let's rock: Stardust Dragon and Formula Synchron!" Just then Stardust Dragon (2500/2000-2500/0) appears on the field in defense mode and Formula Synchron (200/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then I activate a card that you are familiar with: Synchro Creed! Since there are three Synchro Monsters on the field, I get two new cards!" Davis draws two cards and he thinks, _"Not what I was hoping for, but I think that I can work with this."_ Just then an image comes to his mind and he says, "I activate the Pendulum Scale with my two Pendulum Monsters!" As the crystal pendulum reappears on the field and swings between the two columns of light, Davis shouts out, "Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Davis puts two cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Let's rock: Quick-Span Knight and another Tuningware!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from it, and Quick-Span Knight (1000/800) and another Tuningware (100/300) appear on the field in defense mode. Davis says, "And now, I tune my Quick-Span Knight with Tuningware, who is now a level two due to his ability!" Quick-Span Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Tuningware, turning it transparent, and making a column of light appear on the field in which Davis says, " _Clustering wishes will speed off into a new future!_ _Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!"_ Davis says, putting a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, "Let's rev it up, Accel Synchron!" Out of the light, Accel Synchron (500/2100) appears on the field in defense mode. Davis says, "Thanks to my Quick-Span, your monster loses five hundred attack points!" An image of Quick-Span clamps onto Halberd Cannon's waist causing him to go from 4000/4000 to 3500/4000 and Davis says, drawing a card, "And now, I draw one card thank to Tuningware!" Davis draws one card and his eyes grow wide with shock.

With the others, Yolei says, nervously, "That's not a good expression."

Davis thinks in his mind, _"This card can't fucking help! Since I gambled with Formula Synchron in attack mode, he and I will crushed on the next turn! I can't use him to revive Shooting Star since Stardust just lost a level! Wait! I could use Accel Synchron…No! It won't help!"_ Davis says, solemnly, "I end my turn."

The others are shocked and Bruno tells Davis, drawing a card from his deck, "Is that all? Is that it from the 'Star Dragon King'? Is this the limit of your strength?! At this level, you can't save anyone! You can't protect anyone! Yusei found a way to reach heights beyond even what he thought possible, but I guess that you don't have that ability! I would have expected better from Yusei's successor! I would have expected you to go beyond him! You can't save Sailor Moon with level of power! You can't save and protect anyone!" Davis glares at Bruno and Bruno says, with a deadly serious tone, "I know that souls of Sword Art Online called out to you and Kari Kamiya! Do you let their deaths be in vain? Do you let that dark legacy continue to haunt everyone and everything that you love and care about? Do you let tragedies like Zero Reverse and Sword Art Online happen again?!" That strikes the cord within Davis as he goes through his memories on what happened in the first day of SAO happened with him and Kari seeing the motionless forms of Tai and Jun in their hospital with the NervGears on their heads, the deaths of the people during the first month alone, what happened when they were in SAO, and more causing any doubt or fear in Davis to vanish with his determination going beyond the roof.

Davis shouts out, strongly, "NO WAY! I will NEVER let tragedies like that happen again! I won't let Kayaba get his fucking way! And I will fight to prevent those things and protect the people that I care about! I will protect and fight for everyone!" Just then Davis' Duel Runner stars to speed up like it does with an Accel Synchro Summoning and his, Kari's, and Naruto's Mark of the Dragon are glowing.

 _ **August 2, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

On the meanwhile, within the Tsukino household, Sammy Tsukino is in his room when he notices his Mark of the Dragon glowing and he looks outside in the direction of Neo Domino City.

 _ **August 2, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

(Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds music 'Clear Mind' starts)

Returning to the Kaiba Dome, an image forms in Davis' mind as Davis' Extra Deck glows as he takes out a blank Synchro Monster card and he yells out, "I activate Accel Synchron's ability!" A card comes out of his deck, he puts Hyper Synchron (1600/800) Tuner monster card into his graveyard slot, and he says, "By sending one Synchron monster from my deck to the graveyard, I can increase or lower the level of Accel Synchron! I lower Accel Synchron's level by Hyper Synchron's level!"

Bruno asks, confused, "Huh?"

The others are also confused and Jack asks, "So, it is a level one now? What's the point of that?"

Yusei thinks in his mind, his eyes widening, _"No, could it be…?!"_

Davis yells out, "And now, I take both of my Synchro Tuners, Formula Synchron and Accel Synchron…and DOUBLE TUNE THEM WITH STARDUST DRAGON!"

There are gasps of shock and Crow yells out, flabbergasted, "Synchro Summoning with TWO Synchro Tuners?!" Accel Synchron turns into one star while Formula Synchron turns into two stars in which they race off and transform into three massive rings of golden light that Davis, his Runner, and Stardust Dragon.

Davis shouts out, " _Clustering hopes and dreams will give birth to a new life! Become the path its light shines upon! Hyper Accel Synchro!"_ Davis holds the new blank Synchro Monster card in front of him as a picture and writing appear on it before vanish in a burst of 'light speed' which causes a sonic boom so strong that the whole area shakes from it. After a second, a golden portal appears behind Bruno and after Davis emerges from the portal, he yells out, strongly, "Let's rev it up, Cosmos Star Dragon!" Out of the portal, a shining figure bursts out that bursts through the force-field on the open roof of the stadium, destroying it, and the figure is revealed to be Cosmos Star Dragon (3500/3000), a golden version of Shooting Star Dragon with a majestic crown its head with a golden eight pointed star coming out of its back with massive wings of pure light coming from the star, shines the whole field like the sun in attack mode.

 _ **August 2, 2025, Unknown location**_

Within the unknown location, Paradox and the figures are watching this event play out and are looking at Cosmos Star Dragon.

Paradox asks, shocked, "What is this?"

The elderly figure's voice booms, "Yusei's successor has just awakened the greater depths of his power. He is like Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto Kirigaya, and Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The limitless possibilities lie with them. The destiny ahead will be forged by them. We must watch carefully."

 _ **August 2, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Back in the city, Davis is with his new monster, Cosmos Star Dragon, as he stares down Bruno, who is shocked by this development.

However, he regains a smirk and he says, "Have you forgotten my Halberd Cannon? It negates your summoning and destroys your dragon!"

As Halberd Cannon fires a beam of lightning at Cosmos Star Dragon, Davis shouts out, "Wrong! When an effect that can destroy a card on my field is activated, Cosmos automatically negates that ability once per turn and not to mention, it destroys that said card! Cosmos Shine Reversal!" Cosmos Star Dragon roars as it creates a golden energy field that reflects the lightning right back at Halberd Cannon, destroying it.

Bruno says, "Well done, but now, I can summon one Tech Genius monster from my graveyard! Come on, Hyper Librarian!" T.G. Hyper Librarian (2400/1800) returns to the field in defense mode.

Davis says, with a smirk, "Sorry, bro, but I forgot to mention that if the card that Cosmos Star destroys with his ability is a monster, he takes on that monster's abilities until the end of the turn which means your monster is toast!" Bruno gasps as an image of T.G. Halberd Cannon appears in front of Cosmos Star in which lightning strike Hyper Librarian destroying it.

Bruno says, with a sigh and smirk, "Turn end."

Davis says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Rush Recklessly! Until the end of turn, Cosmos Star gains seven hundred attack points!" Cosmos Star Dragon gives a powerful roar as it goes from 3500/3000 to 4200/3000 and Davis yells out, "Direct attack with Cosmos Nova Barrage!" Cosmos Star Dragon then flies right into Bruno, who just smiles, as the attack slams into him causing a massive explosion as he loses 4200 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Davis: 1300

Bruno: 0

(Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds music 'Clear Mind' ends)

With the end of the duel, the field and the 'Action Cards' vanish and when the smoke and dust from Cosmos Star Dragon's attack vanishes, Bruno's Duel Runner is on its side with Bruno lying flat on his back.

Yusei yells out, shocked, "Bruno!" Immediately, everyone goes over to fallen Turbo Duelist in which Yusei helps Bruno into a sitting position.

Bruno coughs and he says, "I'm fine…Well, as fine as android can be." Bruno looks at Davis and he says, "You have done well. You have truly inherited Yusei's 'position' as the Signer of the Dragon's Head and you have proven worthy of being called the Star Dragon King. You have gained your own Accel Synchro."

Yusei says, "I thought so. You forced him to become even stronger. That's what this duel was all about."

Bruno says, with a nod, "In order to fight what's coming, he is going to need to go beyond you. Pendulum Summoning will help him, but he needed more. He will be fighting himself as well as enemies from the outside as well as within."

Amara asks, curiously and suspiciously, "What does that mean?"

Bruno says, with a grunt, "Friends may be enemies even when they don't know it and supposed enemies may become allies. You are going to be tested as you never have before and right now, your greatest test is one of your greatest friends and allies is now your enemy."

Mimi asks, confused, "What's that mean?"

Ken says, nervously, "I think I know."

Darien thinks in his mind, _"Oh, please, don't tell me."_ Just then Davis, Kazuto, and Suguha 'sense' something near Darien as a 'dark shadow' starts to form at his feet.

Kazuto yells out, "Watch out, Darien!" Soon after, Kazuto and Suguha yank Darien away from the 'dark shadow' as multiple 'dark tentacles' come from it and our heroes and heroines leap away from it.

Naruto shouts out, "What the heck is that?"

Tai says, nervously, "Something tells me that we are going to find out."

Just then a familiar female voice says, in a darker and more sinister version of that voice, "That's rude! I just wanted to have a little 'private time' with my prince."

There are gasps and Lita says, shaking her head in disbelief, "Tell me that I'm hearing things! Please tell me that I didn't hear that!" Just the 'dark shadow' turns into a 'dark portal' and female figure emerges from that portal. Our heroes and heroines are then shocked and horrified to find that 'figure' was none other than a very different Valkyrie Sailor Moon.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon's 'outfit' stays much the same expect her hair is now silver with dark violet streaks, her golden crescent moon sigil is now a dark silver color, her lips are now a dark shimmering violet color, her chest armor has been replaced by a dark silver armored bikini top with her broach in the center of the bikini in which the crescent moon on the broach is dark violet and Ancient Fairy Dragon is replaced by Malefic Blue-Eyes White Dragon, the armored bikini combined with her armored skirt only going up past her navel shows a lot of mid-drift, her shoulder pads are now pitch black in color, her armored gantlets are now DARK silver in color, her armored skirt is dark silver, black, and dark violet, and the feathered wings behind her back are dark violet in color now. She also has a dark violet version of the Remains Heart sword that Lisbeth/Rika gave to Kirito/Kazuto in SAO with a pitch black version of Squall's Gunblade along with a scythe similar to Airi's scythe attached to the rear of her skirt/back.

The new and darker Valkyrie Sailor Moon looks at the others with sinister golden eyes instead of her usual blue eyes and Keiko asks, fearfully, "Serena…?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "Not the one that we know."

The new and darker Valkyrie Sailor Moon says, in a darker and sinister version of her voice with sly tone, "That's right, Kazuto. I've changed. Just call me SHADOW Valkyrie Sailor Moon now."

Lita asks, "Shadow Valkyrie?"

Trista thinks in her mind, shocked and horrified, _"Our worst nightmare, Lita. Not just because our princess is lost to the darkness, but if it is said that if a Valkyrie Sailor Senshi ever falls to darkness and become a Shadow Valkyrie only chaos and destruction await the universe and beyond!"_ The new and darker Valkyrie Sailor Moon, now called Shadow Valkyrie Sailor Moon, gives a sinister giggle before it goes off to full-blown wicked laughter that's completely UNLIKE the laughter of Sailor Moon that we know revealing our heroes' and heroines' greatest fight so far could be with one of their own…

 **End of Chapter 26**

That's the end of that chapter! And personally, tell me none of you didn't see that coming! Well, with this 'twist' done and revealed, how do you think our heroes and heroines are going to fair against a 'corrupted' Sailor Moon? However, there is more to her 'corruption' than just her 'falling into darkness'! Wait! What do I mean? I did give an idea about that in the end of the previous chapter, but that's the only clue that I'm going to give you, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	27. Dark and Light Awakenings

Anyway, we are here at the next chapter and you have seen that Sailor Moon has lost herself to the 'dark side' through it is a bit more 'complex' than that. What do I mean by that? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, folks! I've been putting this into every disclaimer since the start of the story, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 27: Dark and Light Awakenings**

 _ **August 2, 2025, Neo Domino City**_

Inside of the Kaiba Dome, we find our former Signers, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Darien, our Juuban based Sailor Scouts, minus two certain Moon Princesses, our Digidestined and their Digimon partners, Kazuto, Asuna, Shion, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Suguha, Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura are assembled together as they look at the reason why Serena and Rini as they find a corrupted form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon, called Shadow Valkyrie Sailor Moon (A/N: See previous chapter for details.), in front of them with a wicked smile on her lips.

Shadow Valkyrie Sailor Moon says, "You don't seem happy to see me."

Mina asks, nervously, "Um, new look?"

Raye asks Mina, annoyed, "Really?"

Kazuto asks, "Serena, I don't think that you are here for a 'casual talk'. Why are you here?"

Shadow Valkyrie Sailor Moon or Shadow Sailor Moon for short responds, "That's not nice, Kazuto." Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "If you want to be serious, I can. You know why I'm here."

Jack retorts, sarcastically, "Enlighten us."

Shadow Sailor Moon shouts out, with a dark sneer, "Don't play dumb with me Atlas!"

Mina asks, nervously, "Who is playing dumb?"

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, with a dark deadly serious tone, "Where are they?"

Suguha tells Shadow Sailor Moon, "Away from you."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "You, of all people, would protect that murderous mind controlling bastard?"

Suguha replies, "I'm not protecting him. I'm protecting you."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark stern tone, "I don't need protecting! Not anymore!"

Davis asks, with a stern tone, "How about from yourself Moon girl?"

Ken tells Shadow Sailor Moon, "Serena, your fear has overwhelmed you! You can't let it win!"

Shadow Sailor Moon doesn't say anything and she responds, with a dark sinister grin, "Afraid? Me? What do I have to be afraid?" Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark deadly glare, "I fear nothing!" Just then the whole area shakes and the ground around her and our heroes and heroines greatly cracks apart in which they struggle to stay standing.

Darien says, in a pleading tone, "Serena, please! Please don't do this!"

The shaking stops, she gives a solemn expression to Darien, and she then says, with a dark plain tone, "I'm sorry, Darien-kun. I must do what needs to be done." Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "I've held back over and over again and what did it get me? What did it get everyone? NOTHING! Pain and misery! If I didn't held back against Mistress Nine, I could have blasted her out of Hotaru with the Silver Crystal and she would have never had to become Sailor Saturn in which Pharaoh Ninety would have never had a chance to come to our world! If I had used all my power, I could have driven Chaos out of Galaxia sooner and that nightmare with her and the Animamates could have ended better! Or if I hadn't let myself been so concerned about 'causing problems' in that scout group, they would be…" Shadow Sailor Moon sheds a few tears and she yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Well, not anymore! I will no longer sit back and let sickos have their way anymore especially those sick sons of a bitch that rival that fiend that stole two years of my life and murdered four thousand mainly innocent others! Now…Give Sugou, XaXa, and Black RIGHT NOW!" A powerful dark twister is unleashed by Shadow Sailor Moon and our heroes and heroines are struggling to stay on their feet from the power of our corrupted Moon Princess.

Raye thinks in her mind, _"This aura…I can feel the darkness…but something is unnatural…"_

Suguha thinks in her mind, shocked, horrified, and confused, _"Oh, man! Serena's emotions are out of control! But…But what is this that I sense? Something feels seriously off like all of this…isn't her. Not all of this darkness is her own."_

Asuna says, shocked and horrified, "Serena-chan…"

Suguha steps forward and she responds, sternly, "No, Serena!"

The dark wind subsides and Shadow Sailor Moon responds, with a dark plain tone, "Fine! I'll find them myself! They are going to get what they deserve!"

Kazuto asks Shadow Sailor Moon, seriously, "And who are you to judge them Serena?"

Shadow Sailor Moon shouts out, with a dark stern tone, "And who has to right to let sickos like that get away with a slap on the wrist?! You know what fiends Laughing Coffin was! They knew that PK other players was true murder and they did it! It may have been Kayaba's technology that killed those people, but they are accessories to murder! And all they get is a slap on the wrist?! The hundreds of lives deserve better than that!"

Atem tells Shadow Sailor Moon, "Yes, you are right, Sailor Moon. However, taking justice into your hands isn't the way to honor those that died."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "And what right do you have to say that _Pharaoh_? This isn't even your time!"

Atem responds, strongly, "True, but I understand plenty! And if you think that I don't understand, what do you think that I saw when I was battling Zorc in the past? How much destruction did you think that I saw? How many good and innocent people do you think that I saw die because of that fiend?!" Yugi and the others are surprised by this and can't help to remember what they saw when they played that Shadow Game against Zorc in a world based on Atem's memories.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "Is that supposed to impress me your majesty? It doesn't!" Just then some of the group senses something and they hear footsteps coming towards them.

A deep sinister male voice says, "Well, isn't this interesting? Interesting to see you here pharaoh!"

Atem says, shocked, "No!"

Joey says, stunned, "It can't be!" Everyone looks in the direction that the voice came from and they see none other than Yami Marik, the wicked side of Marik Ishtar, with a Battle City style duel disk attached to his left wrist, walking towards them.

Tristan says, shocked, "No way!"

Yugi says, stunned, "Marik! No, Marik's dark side!"

Crow asks, "Dark side?"

Atem says, "Yes, the embodiment of Marik Ishtar's anger, rage, and hatred towards serving as the keepers of my tomb and its secrets! It is a form a multiple personality disorder, but during our Shadow Duel, I banished him into the Shadow Realm and freeing Marik from the darkness from that evil that festered in his mind and heart!"

Yami Marik says, evilly, "True, but you also allowed me to gain my own body, so, I don't need that weak fool anymore! I am my own person!"

Atem says, "Let me guess: This is about me and my power? You never change!"

Yami Marik responds, "Think again, pharaoh! I don't want your power!" Yami Marik responds, pointing to Suguha, "I want her power! She is the legendary Sailor Senshi with the power of Etherion! A power that makes yours look like nothing! I'm here to claim the ultimate power of the universe!"

Suguha says, annoyed, "Just great."

Yami Marik says, with an evil smile, "Now, little princess, it's time that I crush you and claim your power for myself!"

Atem says, "Not going to happen Marik!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, as a black version of her current duel disk appears attached to her armored left wrist, "No, your majesty. This fool is mine."

Yami Marik says, "So, the heir to the Lunarian throne is challenging me? I'm honored, but you seem a bit darker than someone of your bloodline would seem."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a wicked smirk, "I've been in a 'dark mood'. And I can't wait to show a fool like you true darkness."

Yami Marik says, with an evil smile, "Ooh, I'm so scared."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "You will be Marik."

Atem says, "No! This battle is mine!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Back off!" Just then black threads comes from Shadow Sailor Moon's armored form and wraps all of the others, minus Yami Marik, in which they can't break them.

Lita yells out, "What the heck is this?"

Biyomon says, "I can't move!"

Gabumon says, "Same here!"

Gatomon says, "This is tough stuff!"

Amara says, "I knew that I sensed something else!"

Atem says, "You felt it too, didn't you?"

Rika asks, "What?"

Suguha says, "There is something enhancing the darkness that's corrupting Serena!"

Mina asks, stunned, "Say what?"

Amara says, with a nod, "It's true. I'm sensing some kind of 'sinister force' that's boosting the negative emotions that's taken over Dumpling!"

Darien thinks in his mind, _"I knew that there was something wrong with Serena!"_

Shadow Sailor Moon inserts her dueling deck into her duel disk and she says, "I hope that you are ready to lose because I will show no mercy."

Yami Marik says, with an evil smile, "Mercy is for the weak! I can't wait to gain your crystal as my trophy!" Yami Marik inserts his dueling deck into his duel disk and both of them activate their duel disks with Shadow Sailor Moon's duel disk shuffling her deck, their disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist on their life-point counters, and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Shadow Sailor Moon and Yami Marik say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Shadow Sailor Moon: 4000

Yami Marik: 4000

Yami Marik says, drawing a card, "Prepare for the shadows! In fact, I'm going to bring the shadows right here!" Just then the Eye of Wdjat of his forehead glows and the whole aura is surrounded by a violet mist.

Yugi says, shocked, "He just turned the duel into a Shadow Game!"

Atem asks, "But how? Does he have his Millennium Item back?"

Yami Marik responds, "I'm a creature of the shadows now, pharaoh! I don't need the items to bring the shadows to this plane anymore! I've become the shadows themselves!"

Joey asks, "What do you mean nutcase?"

Atem says, "Being trapped in the Shadow Realm for so long, he must have found a way to harness the powers of the Shadow Realm and use them without the need for the Millennium Item!"

Yami Marik says, with an evil smile, "Exactly, your majesty! It is the reason that I can come here too!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark scoff, "Is this supposed to scare me? Oh, please!"

Yami Marik says, with a wicked smirk, "Let's see how brave you are as I snuff out your life and send your broken form to the Shadow Realm!" Yami Marik laughs evilly and he then says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I'll start this duel off with this: Revival Jam in defense mode!" Revival Jam (1500/500) then appears on the field in defense mode and Yami Marik says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Monster Economics spell card! As long as this card remains on the field I don't have to pay life-points to use my monster's special abilities if it requires it!" Yami Marik says, putting two more cards into the spell/trap slots, "Then I place these face-downs and end my turn! Your turn, princess!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "And it is a turn that you will regret!" Shadow Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two from my hand!" Shadow Sailor Moon draws three cards, discards two to her disk's graveyard slot, and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And now, I start off with my Cyberdark Horn in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyberdark Horn (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sakura asks, "What the heck is that?"

Naruto says, "I never seen that card in her deck before."

Kazuto says, seriously, "Something tells me that card is just plain trouble."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Thanks to my Dark Horn, I can take one level three or below dragon from my grave and equip to my Dark Horn and boosts its attack power! And I choose my Hunter Dragon!" Hunter Dragon (1700/100) appears on the field in which Cyberdark Horn attached IV wires to it head and grabs in its claws while it goes from 800/800 to 2500/800!

Yolei says, disgusted, "That's disgusting."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Oh, by the way, my monster has a piercing effect and that means if my monster's attack points are greater than your puny monster's defense points…Well, I think you'll get the idea right now! Dark Horn, attack!"

Cyberdark Horn unleashes a powerful shockwave at Revival Jam and Yami Marik says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so, little princess! I activate my Spirit Barrier trap!" Yami Marik's face-down card is the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and Yami Marik says, with an evil smile, "As long as this card remains on the field, when I have a monster out, I don't get battle damage!" Revival Jam is destroyed, but thanks to Yami Marik's trap, Cyberdark Horn doesn't cause him any damage to his life-points. Yami Marik says, "And now, I use his ability! I pay one grand in life-points to bring him back next turn! Oh, wait! Thanks to my Monster Economics, I don't need to!"

Yami Marik laughs evilly and Shadow Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "You are a real riot, Marik."

Yami Marik says, drawing a card, "My move now!" Yami Marik says, "And thanks to its ability, Revival Jam revives!" Revival Jam (1500/500) returns to the field in defense mode.

Atem says, "A nasty three card combo. She will need to attack more than once to wipe out his life-points."

Yami Marik says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "She can try! First, I play my Pot of Greed! This allows me two brand new cards!" Yami Marik draw two brand new cards from his deck, he senses something, and he gives an evil smile when he looks at the cards.

Joey says, "I don't like the look on his face. That means that he got something good for him."

Yami Marik says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Yes, I did! First, I play Ra's Disciple in attack mode!" Just then Ra's Disciple (1100/600) appears on the field in attack mode and Yami Marik says, as two cards come out of his deck, "With him, I can play two more Ra's Disciple from my hand or my deck!" Yami Marik puts the two cards from his deck on his duel disk causing two more Ra's Disciple (1100/600 X 2) to appear in attack mode.

Matt asks, "What's the point of that?"

Atem says, seriously, "I know exactly why!" When everyone looks at Atem, he says, "I now know where the Winged Dragon of Ra is now!"

There are gasps and Yami Marik says, evilly while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "That's right, pharaoh! I play my Double Summon spell card and now, I can summon normally one more time! With it, I sacrifice all three of my Disciples…in order to summon the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Yami Marik slams a card onto his duel disk, a massive wind storm appears on the field as all three Ra's Disciples vanish, and goes up into a vortex that appears in the sky. Yami Marik then says, " _Great beast of the sky, please heed my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe! Unlock your powers deep within so that together we may win! Appear in this Shadow Game as I call your name: Winged Dragon of Ra!_ " Out of the vortex, a golden orb as bright as the sun appears and then transforms into The Winged Dragon of Ra (3300/1800) in attack mode.

Yusei says, "That's it! The most powerful of the Egyptian God cards!"

Crow says, "Holy crap!"

Jack says, stunned, "You said it Crow!"

Yami Marik says, with an evil smile, "Meet my beast, princess! The last monster that you'll ever see! The mighty Winged Dragon of Ra!"

Shadow Sailor Moon asks, with a dark smirk, "Do you think that scares me, Marik?"

Lita asks, "Is she insane?"

Davis says, "No joke, Lita! She is staring down an Egyptian God Monster!"

Yami Marik yells out, "Then allow me to show you its might! I activate its special ability: Egyptian God Phoenix!" The Winged Dragon of Ra then turns into a fiery phoenix and Yami Marik says, as his life-points drop by 1000, "By just paying a small one thousand points, I can destroy all of your monsters! Normally, my Monster Economics would pay it for me, but this is an Egyptian God we are talking about after all!" The Winged Dragon of Ra, in its Phoenix Mode, swoops in and vaporizes Cyberdark Horn before returning to Yami Marik's side and returning to its original form in which Yami Marik says, "Now, your power is mine! Ra, destroy her with God Blaze Cannon!"

The Winged Dragon of Ra unleashes its blazing solar fireball at Shadow Sailor Moon and Asuna says, concerned, "Serena-chan!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Defense Draw!" Shadow Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be Defense Draw trap card and Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a wicked smile, "Sorry, baka, but this trap prevents me from losing any life-points from your attack. I may not be able to stop your God Card, but I can prevent myself from losing points from it!" A shield protects Shadow Sailor Moon from Ra's attack causing Yami Marik to snarl annoyed while Shadow Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "By the way, I can also draw a card as well."

Yami Marik says, "You'll need it against my great beast!"

Current Score:

Shadow Sailor Moon: 4000

Yami Marik: 3000

Shadow Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Shadow Sailor Moon says, putting one card into main slot of her disk, "I activate my Chaos Form Ritual Spell card! Now, I play can Black Luster Soldier or Chaos Ritual Monster from my hand as long as I discard the needed monsters!" Shadow Sailor Moon displaying her Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) and then discarding it to her graveyard in which she says, putting a Ritual Monster card on her duel disk, "I release my Blue-Eyes White Dragon in order to play Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon!" A strange gate appears as Blue-Eyes White Dragon goes into the gate and out of the gate, Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon (4000/0), an even larger dragon with same 'skin tone' as Blue-Eyes White Dragon, blue-white feathered wings instead of draconic wing, and glowing blue jewels on its wings and body, appears on the field in attack mode.

Tristan asks, "Another Blue-Eyes monster?"

Yami Marik says, "Not bad, but not good enough, princess."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark grin, "It will be since he can't be targeted or destroyed by any of your card effects."

Yami Marik says, with a sneer, "We shall see, little princess."

Shadow Sailor Moon yells out, "Chaos Max Dragon, destroy his Winged Dragon of Ra! Chaos Stream of Destruction!" Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon unleashes a powerful attack at the Winged Dragon of Ra.

Yami Marik says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I don't think so! I play Jam Defender!" Yami Marik's other face-down card is revealed to be the Jam Defender continuous trap card and Revival Jam leaps in front of the attack and he is destroyed by it in which Yami Marik says, with an evil smirk, "Too bad, princess! But my Jam Defender forces you to attack Revival Jam and now, I use his ability to bring him back next turn in which, thanks to my spell, it costs me nothing at all!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "It is going to cost you when I play Unable to Deny trap card!" Shadow Sailor Moon's other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card that shows a picture of a fighter knocking someone out of the way to fight another fight and Shadow Sailor Moon says, "If my monster attacks and doesn't destroy the monster that he is attacking, he gets another attack!" Yami Marik gives a look of surprise and Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon attacks the Winged Dragon of Ra again.

Yami Marik says, with an evil smile, "Did you forget about my dragon's other powers? Let me show you, fool! I activate Point to Point Transfer!" Yami Marik vanishes until only his right eye is on the face Shadow Sailor Moon while the rest of him merges with Ra's forehead in which Yami Marik says, evilly, "I transfer all, but one point to Ra!" The Winged Dragon of Ra then goes from 3300/1800 to 6299/4799 and prepares to counterattack against Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon.

Joey says, "That's not good."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate a Quick-Play spell card: Attack Mist! When a Dark monster is attacking or is attacked, this card can allow me to cancel that attack immediately!" Soon after, a black mist appears on the field causing Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon to stop its attacks immediately.

Yami Marik says, with a wicked smirk, "You are safe for the moment."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Shadow Sailor Moon: 4000

Yami Marik: 1

Tea says, "Marik has only one life-point left."

Atem says, "Yes, but Marik has his Egyptian God card. Plus, with his trap card out, he can't suffer any damage from battle."

Yugi says, "This isn't good."

Yami Marik says, drawing a card, "My move! And now, Revival Jam returns once again!" Revival Jam (1500/500) returns to the field in defense mode.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I play my trap: Thunder of Ruler!" Shadow Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be Thunder of Ruler trap card and Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark smirk, "Thanks to this, you can't perform your battle phase this turn!"

Yami Marik says, with a dark annoyed tone, "You are getting annoying."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, a dark nasty taunting tone, "Is the big bad tomb keeper getting his ass beaten by a stupid little Senshi? Ah, that's so sad! It makes want to cry…NOT!"

Yami Marik says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "You will be crying with my Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us get a new hand!" Yami Marik and Shadow Sailor Moon draw from their decks until they have six cards, Yami Marik gives an evil grin, and Yami Marik says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Since I can't attack, I'll end with one card face-down!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "It's my turn now, Marik!" Shadow Sailor Moon says, displaying the Pendulum Monster cards, Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), "I use the scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician and set the Pendulum Scale!" Shadow Sailor Moon slams the cards onto her duel disk's Pendulum Zones and the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors appears in her Monster Card zones in which said monsters appear in a pair of columns with one column on either side of our corrupted Moon Princess with the number 1 below Stargazer and the number 8 below Timegazer.

Yami Marik asks, "What in the name of Ra is this?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two to seven instantly!" Just then her crystal pendulum appears and start to swing between the two monsters in which Shadow Sailor Moon yells out, "Swing, pendulum! Draw me an arc to final victory! Pendulum Summon!" Shadow Sailor Moon puts two cards on her duel disk as a circle of light appears on the field and Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Show yourselves: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Two beams of light come from the circle and hit the field in which Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Yami Marik yells out, "What? Those are level seven monsters? How can this be possible?!"

Joey says, "You know, I keep seeing and it is still hard for me to believe it!"

Tai says, "I think plenty of us feel the same way, Joey."

Shadow Sailor Moon yells out, "I use my level seven dragons and build the Overlay Network!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragons turn into lights that goes into a vortex then appears on the ground while Shadow Sailor Moon puts a XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and over Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's monster cards which are now in the same Monster Card zone in which Shadow Sailor Moon shouts out, "XYZ Summon! Show yourself my dark servant: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode with a powerful dark wind.

Yami Marik says, "This is the kind of summoning for this time, huh? I'm not impressed."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a wicked smile while putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "You will be when I play my Dark Overlay! Since I have a Dark XYZ monster on my field, I can take one of your monsters and turn it into an Overlay Unit for my monster!" Revival Jam then turns into a Dark Overlay Unit that goes over to Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Yami Marik says, shocked, "My monster!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with an evil smile, "Too bad. I just broke your combo, loser!" Yami Marik gives an angered sneer at Shadow Sailor Moon and she says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "So, sorry…Not! I play my Dark Infusion spell card! Since I have two Dark monsters on my field, I can add one of their attack points to the other, but the monster whose attack points I don't increase can't attack this turn! But now, I infuse my Chaos Max Dragon's power into my Rebellion Dragon!" Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon then sends dark energy into Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon causing it to go from 3000/2500 to 7000/2500 and Shadow Sailor Moon screams out, "Now, attack his Winged Dragon of Ra with Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charges in and impales Winged Dragon of Ra causing it to explode, but thanks to Yami Marik's trap card, he doesn't lose any life-points in which his body is restored to normal soon after.

Yami Marik says, "This isn't over yet, girl!" Yami Marik thinks in his mind, _"And thanks to my Monster Reborn, I will revive my great beast and destroy her!"_

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark smile, "Oh, but it is, fool!" Shadow Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Necro Illusion! Now, one monster destroyed in battle this turn comes back to my field!"

Yami Marik yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Hotaru asks, "Is she…?"

Trista says, amazed, "She is!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, " _Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry! Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight! I beseech thee, grace our humble game! But first I shall…call out thy name: Winged Dragon of Ra!_ " Soon after, the Winged Dragon of Ra (0/0) appears on Shadow Sailor Moon's side of the field in attack mode.

Yami Marik shouts out, in disbelief, "This can't be happening!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "I release Chaos Max Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and combine them with my life-points into the Winged Dragon of Ra!" Shadow Sailor Moon sends energy into the Winged Dragon of Ra while Chaos Max Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon also vanish to infuse their energies into Ra causing it to go from 0/0 to 14,999/6499 in which she yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Destroy this fool with Blaze Cannon Blast!" The Winged Dragon of Ra unleashes its power on Yami Marik himself and he screams out as he gets hit costing him his life-points as well as the duel!

Final Score:

Shadow Sailor Moon: 1

Yami Marik: 0

Yami Marik says, evilly, "You think that this is over! You are fool, princess! I am the darkness! I will be back! I will be back…!" Yami Marik gives an evil laugh as he fades away into the darkness before the dark violet shadows surrounding the stadium also vanish as well while the 'Solid Vision' vanishes with it.

Crow says, "Normally, I would be glad that jerk is gone…"

Jack says, "Yeah, but we have a super-heroine that has just gone bad left."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, holding up The Winged Dragon of Ra (?/?) God Monster card, "Well, it looks like I get my own God card."

Joey says, seriously, "Hey, it belongs to Atem!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a wicked smirk, "Finders keepers and I won this fair and square!" Shadow Sailor Moon puts the God card into her deck with a wicked smile on her lips while the others struggle to get free from their bindings.

Darien tells Shadow Sailor Moon, pleading tone in his voice, "Serena, please! You have to snap out of it Meatball Head!"

Shadow Sailor Moon gives a dark giggle and she says, "You may it sound like I'm under some kind of 'dark spell' or something, Darien-kun. I can assure that's not the case. I have just grown up."

Raye and Davis retort in unison, "Into what?!"

Shadow Sailor Moon looks at the two of them, annoyed, and Shadow Sailor Moon says, "I don't have time for this! I have more important things to do!"

Naruto asks, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, "What…?" Just then Shadow Sailor Moon dodges a swipe attack from Airi and her scythe in which she goes over to Naruto and cuts him free.

Naruto says, "Thanks, Airi."

Airi responds, "It is no problem, Master Naruto."

Naruto tells Airi, "Cut the others free."

Airi says, with a nod, "As you command, Master Naruto." As Airi goes off to cut the others free with her scythe, Naruto faces off against Shadow Sailor Moon.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "So, you want fight and 'bring me back'?"

Naruto says, "Yeah, Moon girl. I don't want you to end up like Sasuke."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark angered sneer, "You are comparing me to that nutcase that nearly killed in his sick and mad plans for power! And don't give an excuse that it was Orochimaru's Curse Mark! He gave into his wicked thoughts and sought only power!"

Naruto says, with a plain tone, "Yeah, you have a point, Serena. None of us can use Orochimaru as an excuse for him. He willing give into his craving for power."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "I don't want power!"

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "No, you don't…But you are giving into your fears and your rage when Kayaba betrayed you! Much like how Sasuke gave into his rage when he didn't know that Itachi killed his clan on the orders from the Leaf Village's higher ups and even more so when he learned the truth!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "Why you…!" Just then the strange black fabric tendrils appear around Shadow Sailor Moon's armored hands and wrists in which her fingers become huge sinister claws.

Matt says, shocked, "That's new!"

Mimi says, nervously, "That's scary!"

Palmon says, with a nod, "No kidding, Mimi!"

Suguha says, after Airi frees her, "Stop it now!" Suguha then glows as she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and gets in-between Naruto and Shadow Sailor Moon. Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, pleadingly, "Please, Sailor Moon…Serena…Don't do this! Don't destroy yourself!"

Shadow Sailor Moon gives a solemn expression and replies, in a dark solemn tone, "It…It is too late. Sailor Moon…The Sailor Moon that the world knows died on the day that Sword Art Online started!"

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "No, she didn't! She is still there! If she 'died', why would you go out your way to protect everyone as best as you could?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, darkly, "As best as I could? As best as I could?! It meant nothing in the end! Four thousand people, the majority of them good and innocent gamers…people, died because of the greed and selfish of a fiend that didn't even care about the family that he betrayed in two lifetimes! Well, not anymore! I'm not going to lie down and yet youma in human skin roam around and hurt and murder anyone else! And I will not let anyone stand in my way!" Sailor Celestial instinctively goes for her swords and Shadow Sailor Moon asks, "Planning on fighting me?"

Sailor Celestial hesitates and Davis says, stepping forward, "I would. I know for experience that sometimes to help your friends, you have to fight them especially when they are either under the control of an evil force or they have 'lost it'. Looks like we have to knock some sense into you."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark taunting tone, "How sweet." Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark annoyed tone, "How annoying." Shadow Sailor Moon extends her right hand and Davis yelps as he is sent flying backward in which he slams down to the ground, hard!

Kari, Veemon, Ken, and Tai yell out in unison, shocked, "Davis!" The others are shocked and/or horrified with Sailor Celestial whipping out her swords and attacking Shadow Sailor Moon causing her to block her attack with ease.

Sailor Celestial responds, "Stop this right now!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "What right do you have to order me sis?! Do you have the power to protect anyone? Do you have the strength and ability to protect anyone?! Tell me!" Those words cause Sailor Celestial to freeze in her tracks causing her thoughts to drift back to the Silver Millennium and her current life as Suguha Kirigaya especially through what happened starting from SAO to currently.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"The power and ability to protect anyone? Can…Can I truly protect anyone? I…I…"_ Those words start to bring out doubts that were deep within the mind and heart of Sailor Celestial brought about the revelations of Sword Art Online and her 'connection' to it and Kayaba himself.

Sakura asks, seriously, "What are you doing?" Shadow Sailor Moon then snaps her fingers and Darien yelps as a whip wraps around his body in which he is dragged into the arms of Sailor Lead Crow.

Amara asks, surprised, "Lead Crow?"

Jack asks, "Someone you know?"

Michelle says, "She was one of Sailor Galaxia's servants while her body was under the control of Chaos." Sailor Lead Crow then leaps with Darien to Shadow Sailor Moon where they see she is wearing a pair of pitch black version of Galaxia's bracelets with a prism-like diamond in the center of the bracelets.

Sailor Lead Crow says, "My queen, I have your prince."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "You have done well."

Sailor Lead Crow bows her head and Darien says, in a pleading tone, "Serena, please! This isn't you!" Shadow Sailor Moon looks at Darien, touches his cheek, looks solemn for a moment, but she then gives a dark mischievous smirk before kissing him on lips causing his eyes to widen, however, he then slumps into a deep sleep.

Raye says, pleading tone, "Stop, Serena!"

Shadow Sailor Moon retorts, with a dark annoyed tone, "You don't tell me what to do, Pyro!" Shadow Sailor Moon unleashes a shockwave that knocks everyone over before a 'dark portal' opens up in which Lead Crow with Darien in tow and Shadow Sailor Moon goes through.

Sailor Celestial says, "No!" Sailor Celestial charges after them, but the portal closes behind Shadow Sailor Moon after she goes through which Sailor Celestial just missed.

Asuna says, shocked, "Serena-chan…"

Rika says, stunned, "Oh, man…"

Lita asks, in disbelief, "This has got to be a nightmare? This is some kind of bad dream, right?"

Amara yells out, strongly, "No, Lita! This isn't a dream! This is reality! Cold hard reality!"

Ami says, solemnly, "How can we lose her again? We can't…"

Sailor Celestial says, "No!" Sailor Celestial slams her fist into the ground and creates a small crater around it. Sailor Celestial asks, in disbelief, "How could this happen?"

A female voice then shouts out, "How? And Pyro calls me a Meatball Head?" Everyone then looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon of the Fusion Dimension land with a strong enough impact to create a small crater where she landed.

Leo says, "It's her."

Jack says, "The Sailor Moon from that Fusion Dimension."

Sailor Moon FD tells Sailor Celestial, "You want to know how this could happen? It's because of your weakness!"

Sailor Celestial asks, with a glare, "What was that?"

Sailor Moon FD responds, "You heard me? She just says a few words to you and you stop and stand there like a sitting duck!" Sailor Celestial winches at those words, but she knows that alternate version of Sailor Moon is right about that.

Amara says, seriously, "If you were able to hear that, you know you could have stopped her too!"

Sailor Moon FD replies, "I thought that Sailor Celestial would be able to stop her sister without my help…" Sailor Moon FD says, with a glare at Sailor Celestial, "However, it looks like I overestimated her abilities. You had a good chance to stop and free her from the darkness that's corrupting her and you blew it, big time!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Hey!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Kazuto, don't."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Sugu…?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a solemn tone, "She's right. I could have stopped her, but I let her get away."

Sailor Moon FD asks, "So, how are you going to rescue her from her?"

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "I…I don't know…"

Sailor Moon FD exclaims, seriously, "That's not good enough!" Before anyone can say or do anything, Sailor Moon FD lands a powerful kick into Sailor Celestial sending her flying into the center of the arena.

Sailor Celestial says, as she is leaping to her feet, "Hey…!" However, she then yelps as Sailor Moon FD is on her with her swords in which Sailor Celestial barely dodges one swipe and barely manages to draw her swords to block another swipe as Sailor Moon FD looms on her.

Kazuto yells out, angrily, "Hey!"

Naruto shouts out, angrily, "What the heck do you think that you are doing?!"

Sailor Moon FD tells Sailor Celestial, ignoring Kazuto and Naruto, "How are you going to protect people in your current condition? How do you expect to protect anything or anyone much less the people that you love the most?!"

Sailor Celestial replies, nervously, "I…I don't…" Sailor Moon FD then knocks both of their swords out of their hands and Sailor Moon FD starts to wail on Sailor Celestial with powerful punches and kicks until Sailor Celestial blocks them.

Sailor Moon FD asks, "How can you do anything for others?!"

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "She's so powerful…!" Sailor Celestial gasps as Sailor Moon FD rams her armored kneecap into Sailor Celestial's armored waist and continues to pound her.

Sailor Moon FD says, strongly, "You have faced powerful enemies before so why is she so different?! Geez! They called me thickheaded! Have you forgotten? If you don't have the will, then power is worthless!" Sailor Celestial's eyes widen and she remembers the final battle with Kayaba/Heathcliff at the final level of SAO as well as his words to her.

Just then another female voice yells out, "Cut it out!" Everyone then looks to see Sailor Moon's Synchro counterpart, Serenity, with Kuro, arrive on their Duel Runners while Sailor Moon's XYZ counterpart, Tsuki, also arrives with Kata, Yuma, and Kite also make their appearance.

Amara says, with a plain and sarcastic tone, "It looks like the gang is all here."

Airi asks, "Master Naruto, why do those two look like Serena-dono?"

Naruto says, "That's a long story, Airi."

Davis asks, "Isn't this a party?"

Tai says, "I don't think that they are here for cake."

Serenity says, seriously, "Back off!"

Sailor Moon FD retorts, "And if I don't?"

Kata responds, with a deadly glare, "I will show you what that means."

Serenity says, "We've met up with my 'alternate self' from that XYZ Dimension and we've come to an understanding…An understanding that your fucking world kidnapped our sisters!"

Sailor Moon FD responds, "You think that I don't know that?"

Kata yells out, strongly, "Where are they?!"

Sailor Moon FD shouts out, "I don't know!"

Kata responds, strongly, "Liar!"

Sailor Moon FD retorts, "Do I look like I'm with them? With Academia?!"

Tsuki says, "Well…no."

Serenity says, with a nod, "She has a point."

Kata and Kite say in unison, "Seriously?"

Sailor Moon FD says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "And we are supposed to be looking at one of the saviors of the multiverse and yet, here she is! Lying down and letting everyone down!"

Sailor Celestial winches and Lita yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Who do you think you are?"

Mina says, "I can't believe that you are supposed to be another version of our princess and best friend!"

Sailor Moon FD yells out, "You think that I'm so different! You haven't thought that I went through similar suffering that your Sailor Moon did?!" Plenty of the others look in surprise and Sailor Moon FD's eyes widen as she realized what she just said.

Kata yells out, annoyed, "A likely story." With those words, a beam of energy pass by his right cheek just missing causing him to stumble back.

Amara says, "That's no lie."

Matt says, nervously, "No kidding."

Sakura says, "No one that lies would make that reaction."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it."

Sailor Moon FD says, solemnly, "I wasn't always like this. I was pretty much like the Sailor Moon of Standard before SAO, but that was before…" Sailor Moon FD sheds a few tears and she says, shaking her head, "But that's not the point!" Sailor Moon FD says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "It is about her and her failure to protect and save people!"

Just then a female voice says, "It isn't surprising." Everyone then looks to see a young lady coming towards them.

This young woman has shoulder-length black hair, black eyes, and wearing a black and white dress with long sleeves, a gray zipper in the collarbone and a white ruff on the neck, black goggles with gray lens and white straps with a black line in the middle on her left arm, a black pantyhose, and gray shoes.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Yuuko…"_

The young woman says, looking at Sailor Celestial, in a calm voice with her eyes showing her malice, "It has been sometime Suguha…or do you prefer Sailor Celestial these days?"

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial asks, "So, you know, Yuuko?"

The young woman responds, "I do. And it is obvious what I'm here for." The young woman then straps on a black version of the duel disk used by Obelisk Force member that Sailor Moon dueled in the Elder Tales world to her left wrist.

Kite says, with a growl, "That's an Academia duel disk!"

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Yuuko, you didn't…!"

The young woman, Yuuko, replies, in a calm manner while her face shows great rage, "Why not? They have given me a chance for what I desire most: Revenge." Yuuko says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "I learned the truth, Suguha. I learned why Kayaba started Sword Art Online. It was you. He trapped my brother and all of those people in that nightmare just to force you to awaken your powers."

Kazuto asks, "Your brother was trapped in SAO?"

Yuuko says, with tears coming out of her eyes, "He was…"

Asuna says, shocked, "Don't tell…"

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "He didn't make it. He is one of the four thousand that died in SAO."

There are plenty of shocked looks and Yuuko says, plainly, "My brother loved the virtual world. He saw the possibilities of a 'new frontier' and so did I. But then…Then that terrible day…November of Twenty-Twenty-Two…" Yuuko looks at Sailor Celestial and she says, plainly, but the flames of rage in her eyes, "And that's how we met. Both of us have suffered the pain of people that we care about lost in that nightmare and I understood why she would hate Full-Dive and VRMMO, but I figured that one day, once we had purged them of the sins of Kayaba, we could rebuild them the right way."

Sailor Celestial says, sarcastically, "That's a laugh."

Yuuko narrows her eyes and she says, "The organization gave power, Suguha. Power to get your justice."

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "Gave me? Justice? They manipulated the darkness and anger against the world that dominated me and turned me into a monster!"

Yuuko says, "You were already becoming a monster and they gave you the means to keep your humanity."

Sailor Celestial retorts, while rubbing her neck, "You mean keep me under control."

Yuuko says, "You betrayed us, Suguha."

Sailor Celestial says, "I betrayed no one. I was being used for their own purposes and I made sure to stop them."

Yuuko says, "We could have made a better world, Suguha. You destroyed it with your…self-righteousness and it was your fault that my brother died in the first place. Kayaba performed Sword Art Online because of you. All for your power." Yuuko says, activating her duel disk causing a sword-like energy 'blade' for the Monster and Pendulum zones to appear, "And now, I will get my brother his justice."

Kazuto yells out, "Taking it out on my sister won't bring your brother back!"

Yuuko says, "No, but his spirit might have peace. Especially when I take care of Sailor Moon."

Plenty of the others say in unison, "What?!"

Yuuko says, "She is much to blame as her. She helped him create that nightmare."

Lita yells out, "She never knew a thing! She was just a little girl!"

Yuuko replies, "Ignorance doesn't mean innocence."

Amara says, sternly, "That's enough."

Sailor Celestial says, "No, this is my fight."

Sailor Celestial activates her duel disk and Sailor Moon FD says, "No way! You can't duel her in your condition." Sailor Celestial looks at the Fusion Dimension version of Sailor Moon and then ruthlessly backhands to the ground, hard!

The others gasp in shock and Mimi says, with a winch, "Ouch!"

Sailor Celestial says, sternly, "Butt out!" Sailor Celestial tells Yuuko, "I've done a lot of things…and plenty of them I'm not proud of. However, I will stop you, Yuuko, and I will save you from this."

Yuuko replies, plainly, "Save me? You can't even save yourself. You can't save anyone Suguha."

As they prepare to duel, Naruto hears a voice and he looks to see a transparent spirit that looks like a pink mole in a cheerleading costume with pom-poms and he asks, **"Cheer Mole?"**

Kurama says, _**"That spirit is telling you to give her to that girl, gaki."**_

Naruto asks, confused, **"What? Why?"**

Kurama responds, annoyed, _**"Just do it, brat!"**_ Naruto gives a mental groan, but he goes to his dueling deck and takes out a card.

Naruto yells out, "Celestial!" When Sailor Celestial looks at Naruto, he throws her the card, she looks at it in surprise, and he says, "A little mole and fox tell me that you are going to need that!" Plenty of the others give surprised and confused look in which Sailor Celestial looks at the card, she nods, and she puts the card into her deck which gets shuffled along with Yuuko's deck in her duel disk as their touch screen displays show both duelists have 4000 life-points each in which the two of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Celestial and Yuuko say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Yuuko: 4000

Yuuko says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn." Yuuko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Elemental Hero Burstinatrix…attack mode." Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) then appears on the field in attack mode and Yuuko says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Quick Rush. Now, my monster can attack despite it being the first turn."

The others are shocked and Davis says, nervously, "Oh, boy." Burstinatrix unleashes a blast of flames and Sailor Celestial yelp out in pain as the flames hit her as she loses 1200 life-points.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Yuuko says, "The Real Solid Vision makes these more than just holograms and the safeties are off with a bit of magic to negate your 'protection'."

Serenity says, "Hey, that's not nice!"

Kuro says, "I don't think she wants to be nice, sis."

Yuuko says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I play Polymerization. I use it to fuse my Avian with my Burstinatrix." Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000) appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and Yuuko says, putting a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, "I play Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer in attack mode." Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Phoenix Enforcer (2100/1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis asks, confused, "Not Flame Wingman?"

Yolei asks Davis, surprised, "You didn't know?"

Davis says, with a shrug, "Not really."

Yuuko says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2800

Yuuko: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Celestial then displays the Pendulum Monster cards, Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), and she says, "I use scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician to set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the two cards in her Pendulum zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in the Monster Card zones in rainbow colors in which the two monsters appear in two columns with the number 1 below Stargazer and the number 8 below Timegazer. Yuuko and plenty of others' eyes widen as Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum appears between the two monsters and starts to swing. Sailor Celestial says, "I can now summon monsters that are levels two to seven at this time! Now, swing pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts two cards from her hand on her duel disk and she yells out, "Let's rock guys! Dark Magician! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, two 'lights' come out of it, and those two lights turn into Dark Magician (2500/2000) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Yugi and Atem say in unison, "Dark Magician!"

Yuuko asks, with a surprised look, "How?"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Dark Magician, attack with Dark Magic!" Dark Magician attacks Phoenix Enforcer with a burst of 'shadow magic', but while Yuuko loses 400 life-points, Phoenix Enforcer isn't destroyed.

Yuuko says, "Phoenix Enforcer can't be destroyed in battle."

Sailor Celestial says, "Odd-Eyes, attack Phoenix Enforcer now!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashes its attack that slams into Phoenix Enforcer and Sailor Celestial says, "When Odd-Eyes battles an opponent's monster, all battle damage is doubled!" There is a strong explosion and Yuuko is flung to the ground, hard, as she loses 800 more life-points. Yuuko gives an emotionless expression, but irritation is in her eyes as she gets to her feet in which Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2800

Yuuko: 2800

Yuuko says, drawing a card, "My move." Yuuko says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Card of Sanctity. Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands." Both Yuuko and Sailor Celestial draw cards from their decks until they have a full hand and Yuuko says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play a second Polymerization." Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Phoenix Enforcer, and Yuuko says, "I fuse my Sparkman with Phoenix Enforcer in order to play Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer." Yuuko puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and Elemental Hero Shining Phoenix Enforcer (2500/2100) comes out of the vortex in attack mode.

Kata says, with a sneer, "More fusion…"

Tsuki looks worried and Yuuko says, "Shining Phoenix Enforcer gains three hundred attack points for every Elemental Hero in my graveyard."

Cody says, "And since there is four, it is twelve hundred more points of trouble for Suguha." Shining Phoenix Enforcer goes from 2500/2100 to 3700/2100 due to its ability.

Yuuko says, pointing to Dark Magician, "Destroy Dark Magician with Shining Enforcement."

As Shining Phoenix Enforcer charges at Dark Magician, Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be Scrap Iron Scarecrow trap card and she says, "Thanks to this crow, your attack is scared off."

Yuuko says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong. I activate my Trap Jammer." Yuuko's face-down card is revealed to be the Trap Jammer counter-trap card and she says, "This card negates your trap." Sailor Celestial's Scrap Iron Scarecrow trap is shatter and Shining Phoenix Enforcer cuts Dark Magician in two causing him to explode.

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "No, Dark Magician! I activate my Defense Draw!" Sailor Celestial's other face-down card is revealed to be Defense Draw trap card and Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "Not only do I not take damage, I also get a new card!"

Yuuko says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Celestial looks at the card and her hand, her eyes widen at the cards, and she thinks, _"These are…!"_ As the crystal pendulum appears between the two Pendulum monsters, Sailor Celestial says, "With Stargazer and Timegazer already set, I used the Pendulum Scale! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" As a circle of light appears on the field, Sailor Celestial puts four cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come on out! Timebreaker Magician! Xiangsheng Magician! Effect Veiler! And Dark Magician Girl!" Four lights come out of the circle and Timebreaker Magician (1400/0), Xiangsheng Magician (500/1500), Effect Veiler (0/0), and Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) appear on the field in attack mode.

Matt says, with a smile, "Nice!"

Sailor Celestial says, taking one card and putting into the sky, "And now, I play this: The Eye of Timaeus!"

(Yu-Gi-Oh music 'Timaeus Summoning' music starts)

There are gasps and Joey shouts out, stunned, "What?!" The card then glows and out of that light, a massive green dragon with a scar across his right eye appears on the field.

Yugi and Atem say in unison, shocked, "Timaeus!"

Jack asks, "Friend of yours?"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Now, Dark Magician Girl, unite with Timaeus!" Dark Magician Girl leaps up and goes into a fusion vortex with the massive dragon as a new Fusion Monster card appears in place of Sailor Celestial's Dark Magician Girl monster card in which Sailor Celestial shouts out, "In order to form Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight!" Out of the vortex, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight (2600/1700), Dark Magician Girl wearing silver knight's armor and wielding a sword and riding on the dragon's back, appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, discarding one card from her hand into the graveyard slot, "And now, I play her ability and discard one card to the graveyard to destroy your Shining Phoenix Enforcer!" Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight unleashes an energy blast that destroys Shining Phoenix Enforcer.

Yuuko says, pushing two buttons on her disk's touch screen, "I activate two copies of my D-Time trap card." Two of Yuuko's face-down are revealed to be the D-Time trap card and Yuuko says, as two cards come out of her deck, "When an Elemental Hero of mine leaves the field, I can use this card to add a Destiny Hero monster from my deck to my hand as long as it is of equal or lower level."

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Too bad that you are defenseless! Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight, attack Yuuko directly with Dark Burning Burst!" Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight unleashes a powerful beam straight for Yuuko.

(Yu-Gi-Oh music 'Timaeus Summoning' music ends)

Yuuko says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I play my Guard Fusion trap card." Yuuko's final face-down card is a trap card that has a picture a fusion vortex defending against a monster attack and Yuuko says, discarding Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600) and Destiny Hero-Disk Commander (300/300) monster cards, "When I come under direct attack, I can Fusion Summon with monsters in my hand as long as I bring the Fusion Monster in defense mode. And now, I fuse my Destiny Heroes Diamond Dude and Disk Commander." The two said monsters appear on the field and goes into a fusion vortex while Yuuko says, putting Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, "Come forth, Destiny Hero-Dystopiaguy." Out of the vortex, Destiny Hero-Dystopiaguy (2800/2400), a blue and yellow humanoid monster with a big 'D' on its forehead, appears on the field in defense mode in which Dark Magician Girl's attack slams into it in which Yuuko says, "My trap also makes it unable to be destroyed by any means until end of my turn. With Dystopiaguy, you take damage equal to the attack of one of the monsters used to summon him and I choose my Diamond Dude." Just then an image of Diamond Dude appears in front of Dystopiaguy and unleashes shards of diamond which Sailor Celestial yelps as they scratch her armor, shattering her helmet, and nicking her right cheek causing her to lose 1400 life-points.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I tune my Effect Veiler with Timebreaker and Xiangsheng Magicians!" Effect Veiler turns into one star that turns into one ring that surround Timebreaker and Xiangsheng Magicians, turning them transparent, and causing a column of light to appear as Sailor Celestial gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. Sailor Celestial chants out, _"Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial says, putting the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, "Cut through the darkness, Enlightenment Paladin!" Out of the light, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) appears on the field in defense mode. Sailor Celestial says, taking a card out of her graveyard slot, "Since Enlightenment Paladin was Synchro Summoned with Magician Pendulum monsters as Synchro Material, I get one spell card back from the graveyard." Sailor Celestial says, with a snarl while putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Turn end."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 1400

Yuuko: 2800

Yuuko says, drawing a card, "My turn." Yuuko says, "I switch Dystopiaguy from defense to attack mode." Dystopiaguy goes from defense mode to attack mode and Yuuko says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play my Stop Defense and force your Paladin into attack mode." Enlightenment Paladin then switches from defense mode to attack mode and Yuuko says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "And now, I activate my Fist of Destiny. Now, my Destiny Hero can attack all of your monsters at once I discard my hand."

Yuuko discards the last card in her hand to her disk's graveyard slot and Sailor Celestial says, "Yuuko, don't do this."

Yuuko responds, "Dystopiaguy…Destroy her monsters." Dystopiaguy unleashes a barrage of fists that slams into Odd-Eyes, Dark Magician Girl the Dragon Knight, and Enlightenment Paladin causing them to yelp/scream as they explode in which Sailor Celestial yell out as she is knocked to the ground by the explosions while losing 800 life-points.

Naruto and Kazuto say in unison, "No!"

Yuuko says, "Turn end."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 600

Yuuko: 2800

Sailor Celestial struggles to her feet and she says, weakly, "Yuuko."

Yuuko says, plainly while showing unyielding rage in her eyes, "You say that you will 'save me', Suguha. How can you do that when you can't save yourself? You can't protect anyone. You can't save anyone."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"What if…What if she's right? I haven't been able to protect anyone. Not big brother. Not my 'royal sister'. Not anyone. It was because of me that Sword Art Online started in the first place. Kayaba wanted me 'back in the game'. He wanted to awaken my power…The power of Etherion. That power…that cursed power of mine. Everyone always wants it and all the good and decent people suffer because of it with the people that died, suffered, or both due to SAO. How can I protect anyone since it is my existence that caused them to get hurt in the first place?"_

Just then a male voice says, **"Then you fight even harder."** Sailor Celestial's eyes widen and from her perspective, the world 'goes black' causing her to look around and she then sees Diabel in front of her.

Sailor Celestial says, "You…"

Diabel tells Sailor Celestial, "Is that all? Is that it? Is all that the sister of the 'Black Swordsman', the soldier of reality, and one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts in the universe has? Is this where it ends?"

Aaron then appears and he says, "Suguha…Leafa…I saved you because I knew that you were special. Not because of what you hold, but because of who you are. Kirito was one of the strongest players in the game and when I saw you, I knew that you had the ability to rival or exceed him in either the virtual or the real worlds. I know that you can do it."

Sachi then appears and she says, "Please, Suguha, you can't give up. You are Kirito's sister. They need you."

Sailor Celestial says, "Need me? It is because of my existence that they got hurt and you…!"

Diabel says, sternly, "That was Kayaba and Kayaba alone!" Sailor Celestial looks at Diabel and he says, "He would have performed that horror without you. Remember, he was planning this act for a long time when he admitted it to you. Yes, you were one objective…The main objective, but there was nothing that you could have done! He would have done this without you! SAO was the fault of Kayaba and Kayaba alone!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I wish that I could believe that Diabel-san."

Aaron tells Sailor Celestial, "Leafa…Why do we fall?"

Sailor Celestial looks at Aaron in surprise and a male voice responds, "In order to get back up again." Everyone turns to the source of the voice to see a teenage boy with black hair and black eyes in which he is wearing a white shirt with long sleeves and a ruffled hood, black pants, and white shoes.

Sailor Celestial asks, "Who…?" Just then images pour into Sailor Celestial's 'mind' and she says, shocked, "You are…"

The teenaged male responds, "I am Yuuko's brother, Yugo."

Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "How?"

The teenaged male, Yugo, responds, "Like the others, but I have been buried deep within you." Yugo tells Sailor Celestial, "Suguha, please, you can't give up. You must save my sister."

Sailor Celestial says, "Me? But it was my fault…"

Yugo shakes his head and replies, "No, it wasn't! 'They' used you and my sister! They used your pain and agony to corrupt you! But you broke free of them and you can save my sister and stop before she loses herself to hate and anger." Yugo touches Sailor Celestial's arms and she gasps as images flash before her eyes in which when they stop, Yugo tells her, "When the NervGear came out, it was a dream come true for me and my sister. Our father had planned to create a virtual world, not just a virtual game, but a virtual world to bring all of the people of the world together and allow them to unite as one in a virtual world. However, our dream became a nightmare when Sword Art Online started. I fought with everything that I had and I was good enough to join the frontlines until the twenty-five floor…" Soon after, an image of a player that looks like Yugo is shown and shatters into pieces appears in front of Sailor Celestial's eyes and he says, "I'm sorry for that."

Diabel says, "We fought with everything that we had for the hopes that we could beat the game and return home. We fought for ourselves and those too scared to fight."

Aaron says, "We put our hopes and dreams into you knowing that, like Kirito, you would honor our memories and our hopes."

Sailor Celestial looks at Yugo and he says, in a pleading tone, "Please, Suguha-san, save my sister from the darkness."

Aaron tells Sailor Celestial, showing the images of Sailor Celestial's friends and family, "They need you, Leafa. They all need you." When Sailor Celestial looks at the image of Serena/Sailor Moon and remembering all that happen, her determination goes right through the roof.

Sailor Celestial tells Yugo, "I will, Yugo. I won't give up. I will save your sister and my sister. I will protect everyone that I love and I will protect the virtual world that you and Yuuko loved so much." Yugo gives a smile and Sailor Celestial says, extending her hand, "Let's do it together." Yugo gives a look of surprise and she says, to Yugo, "Let me be your voice to express your heart to Yuuko."

Yugo says, with a smile, "Thank you."

Sailor Celestial asks Diabel, Sachi, and Aaron, "Mind giving us a hand?"

Sachi looks a bit unsure, but Aaron says, with a smile, "Yeah!" Diabel nods his head in agreement and Sachi does to in which all five of them join hands in which they glow while the scene goes back to outside in which Sailor Celestial's form starts to glow along with her deck as she gets to her feet, a determined look in her eyes, and surprising everyone in the process.

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Sugu?"

Hotaru asks, confused, "What's happening to her?"

Amara says, "She's found her reason."

Plenty of the others give confused looks, Sailor Celestial goes puts her hand on her deck, but then the images of Diabel, Sachi, Aaron, and Yugo then appear and she yells out, in her voice with Diabel's, Sachi's, Aaron's, and Yugo's voices mixed with her own, "My turn!" When she draws her card, she causes a strong shockwave.

Yuuko asks, shocked, "Big brother?"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk and speaking in her combined voice, "I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two cards!"

Sailor Celestial draws two cards and Davis asks, "Why is she talking as if there are five people talking at the same time?!"

Tai responds, stunned, "You are asking me?!"

Trista says, "The souls of those that died in SAO and inhabited her body. She is calling on their strength."

There are gasps of shock and Kazuto thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Diabel? Sachi?"_

Sailor Celestial then shouts out in her combined voice, as the crystal pendulum reappears on the field once again, "I use the set Pendulum Scale once again! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" As a circle of light appears on the field, Sailor Celestial puts three cards on her duel disk and she says, "Performapal Cheer Mole! And two Red-Eyes Wyverns!" Three lights shoot down to the field and they turn into Performapal Cheer Mole (600/1000) and two Red-Eyes Wyvern (1800/1600 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode.

Matt asks, "Wait! Why didn't she summon back her Odd-Eyes?"

Kari says, with a nod, "That's right! It got sent to the Extra Deck when it was destroyed since it was a Pendulum Monster."

Rika says, with a shrug, "Got me!"

Sailor Celestial says in her combined voice, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my Call of the Haunted trap card!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Sailor Celestial says, in her combined voice, "Thanks to this card, I can revive one monster in my grave and I choose my Enlightenment Paladin!" Just then Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial shouts out, in her combined voices, "And now, I tune my Cheer Mole with my Paladin!"

As Cheer Mole and Paladin leap into the sky, Naruto shouts out, "Hold up! My Cheer Mole isn't a Tuner monster, believe it!"

There are surprised looks and Sailor Celestial says, in her combined voices, "You're right, but thanks to the power of the Synchro Monster in my deck, if there is a Pendulum Summoned Pendulum Monster on the field, it becomes a Tuner monster!" Cheer Mole then turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Enlightenment Paladin, turning it transparent, and as a column of light appears on the field, a card comes of her Extra Deck in which the top half of its 'border' is white like a Synchro Monster, but the bottom half of the card's 'border' is green like a Spell/Pendulum monster card. Sailor Celestial yells out, in her combined voices, " _From the peaceful depths of time, release your light throughout this world and come to life! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "Shine like the sun, Nirvana High Paladin!" Out of the light, Nirvana High Paladin (3300/2500), a blue armored warrior-like spellcaster monster with a large 'time sword', appears on the field in attack mode.

Serenity asks, "Synchro Summoning without a Tuner monster?"

Ami says, looking at the card on Sailor Celestial's duel disk, "That monster! It isn't just a Synchro Monster, but it is a Pendulum Monster too!"

Mina asks, "Wait! A Pendulum-Synchro monster?!"

Sailor Celestial says in her combined voice, getting a card back from her graveyard slot and putting it into her duel disk's main slot, "Nirvana High Paladin's ability activates! Since it was Synchro Summoned because of a Pendulum Monster being turned into a Tuner, I get one card back from the grave! I choose Pot of Greed! And now, I draw two more cards!" Sailor Celestial draws two more cards, her eyes become intense when she sees one of them, and she says, "And now, I Overlay my two Wyverns and build the Overlay Network!" Both Red-Eyes Wyverns turn into lights that goes into a vortex coming up from the ground while an XYZ monster card comes from her Extra Deck in which she yells out, putting it on her duel disk, "XYZ Summon! Come forth, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appear on the field in attack mode.

Yuma says, stunned, "No way!"

Kite says, "Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon."

Sailor Celestial says in her combined voice, "Now, I activate this!" Sailor Celestial puts one more card into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, in her combined voice, "Rank Up Magic: Black Crystal Force!"

There are gasps of shock and Raye asks, shocked, "What did she just say?"

A replica of the Black Crystal appears in the skies and Sailor Celestial says, in her combined voice, "Thanks to this card, I can take one XYZ monster on the field and turn it into a Dark Attribute XYZ Monster that's one rank higher!" Yuuko's eyes widen and Sailor Celestial yells out, "Go, Rank Up XYZ Evolution!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon turns into a violet light that goes into a vortex that appears with the replica of the Black Crystal causing a massive 'explosion' as a new XYZ Monster card appears over Sailor Celestial's Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon card. Sailor Celestial shouts out, "From the depths of the netherworld, sing the song of rebellion to the restless souls in pain! Come on out, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon!" Out of the portal, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon (3000/2500), a dragon that looks a lot like Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, but what looks like dark grey bones covering much of its body, blades coming out of it wrists, and rainbow colored wings that look like crystal glass planes, appears on the field in attack mode with three Dark Overlay Units. Sailor Celestial says, in her combined voices, "Since Dark Attribute monster was used to summon Dark Requiem, Black Crystal Force becomes an Overlay Unit!" The replica of the Black Crystal then becomes a Dark Overlay Unit for Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon.

Tsuki says, stunned, "Incredible." Tsuki winches in which she then takes out her deck to find that her Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card is glowing.

Sailor Celestial says in her combined voices, "Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon's ability activates! I use one Overlay Unit to drain your monster's power and have Dark Requiem gain it for this turn!" Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon absorbs one Overlay Unit and Sailor Celestial yells out, "Go, Requiem Salvation!" Dark Requiem unleashes dark streams that bind Dystopiaguy causing him to go from 2800/2400 to 0/2400 while Dark Requiem goes from 3000/2500 to 5800/2400.

Yuuko says, plainly, "Useless. When Dystopiaguy's attack power is changed, he destroys one card on the field." Dystopiaguy glows as it unleashes a tornado out onto the field.

Sailor Celestial says in her combined voices, "I use another Overlay Unit to activate another ability of Dark Requiem. When he is targeted for destruction, I revive one XYZ monster from my grave to negate this effect!" Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon absorbs another Overlay Unit and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) appears back on the field and causes the tornado to vanish.

Yuuko asks, giving a confused look, "How?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Yuuko, let's stop this!" Yuuko looks and gasps to see images of Diabel, Sachi, Aaron, and Yugo with her.

Yuuko asks, stunned, "Big brother?"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, when he sees Yugo, _"That face…"_

Yugo tells Yuuko, "Yes, Yuuko, it's me. This is no trick. My spirit lives on within Suguha-san. Yuuko, please don't do this. I beg you. Please don't do this."

Yuuko is silent, but she replies, shaking her head, "I…I can't…"

Yugo says, "Yes, you can! Yuuko…"

Yuuko says, shaking her head and interrupting, "No, I can't. I have nothing else. Our dream turned into a nightmare when Sword Art Online started and when you died…" Tears stream down Yuuko's eyes and she says, with a stern expression, "There is nothing left for me. Kayaba is responsible for turning our dreams into nightmares, but she is to blame for it. Her power…Her existence is why you died."

Yugo says, weakly, "Sister…"

Sailor Celestial says, in her own voice, "Then you leave me…leave us with no choice." As the images of Sachi, Diabel, Aaron, and Yugo back inside of Sailor Celestial, her eyes glow with power and confidence in which she yells out, in her voice combined with the voices of the other four, "Nirvana High Paladin, attack Dystopiaguy now! End this duel with Nirvana High Saber!" Nirvana High Paladin slices through Destiny Hero-Dystopiaguy causing him to explode in a strong explosion causing Yuuko to yell as she is thrown back from the explosion and lands on the ground with a 'thud' as she loses 3300 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 600

Yuuko: 0

With the end of the duel, the Real Solid Vision 'projections' vanish and Yuuko struggle to get on her feet as she sees Kata looming over her and preparing to grab her, but he is stopped by Sailor Celestial.

Kata yells out, "Hey!"

Sailor Celestial says, sternly, "Back off!" Sailor Celestial flings Kata back and Tsuki takes him by the shoulders.

Tsuki says, "Please stop, bro."

Kata says, seriously, "Tsuki, she is working with…!"

Tsuki says, with a nod, "I know, Kata." Kata looks at Yuma and Kite in which they shake his heads at him causing Kata to snarl.

Sailor Celestial tells Yuuko, "Yuuko, please. Your brother wouldn't want this. He showed me his memories. He wouldn't want to do. It hurts him so much."

Yuuko asks, "Why? Why did he pick you?"

Sailor Celestial says, "He wants me to save you, Yuuko." Sailor Celestial says, extending her hand, "Let your brother's spirit rest in peace. Let it go." Yuuko is silent and closes her eyes, but after a moment, she opens them to show her determined look.

Yuuko says, "There is no going back for me." She pushes a button on her duel disk and she teleports away before anyone could stop her.

Serenity asks, confused, "Hey! Where did she go?"

Kuro says, "A teleportation unit."

Kite tells Sailor Celestial, "That's her stand. She has made her choice. There is no turning back."

Sailor Celestial glares at Kite with an expression that would kill him if looks could kill and she says, sternly, "She is nothing like Kayaba. She is nothing like that fiend that betrayed even his own family. Don't make me say it again."

Yuma tells Kite, nervously, "Kite, I don't think you want her to get mad."

Kite tells Sailor Celestial, with a huff, "Fine." Kite tells Yuma, Tsuki, and Kata, "Since we know that agents of Academia are coming here for some reason, we have our chance to get the information that we need." Kite says, looking at Sailor Moon FD, "However, it doesn't mean that we trust you or we believe any word that you said. All you are to us is a member of the world that invaded our home and left it in ruins. You are a source of information and if you get in our way, we won't hesitate to consider you an enemy and take you out." Sailor Moon FD just nods her head as Kite, Yuma, Tsuki, and Kata, glaring at Sailor Moon FD, leave the area.

Sailor Celestial goes back to the others and Asuna asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a sigh, "I really don't know."

Yugi asks, curiously, "How come you have Timaeus?"

Sailor Celestial takes the Eye of Timaeus card and she says, with a plain tone, "They helped me come out of the dark and prevent me from becoming something as horrible as Kayaba." The Eye of Timaeus card then glows and vanishes while seemly no one notices that Rika's and Keiko's decks glowed at the same, but our more 'spiritual aware' members are aware of this.

Amara asks, "Question: How did you know her? And how did her brother's 'spirit' get inside of you?"

Davis tells Amara, sarcastically, "You are kidding right?"

Amara glares at Davis and Trista says, "It is most likely that it wasn't just three souls that inhabit our young princess' body with her own, but it is actually FOUR."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "And I think that I knew her brother."

Everyone looks at Kazuto and Shion asks, "But how?"

Kazuto tells Asuna, "Asuna, do…do you remember the disaster on floor twenty-five and a person in the Aincrad Liberation Squad that looked like person that we just saw?"

Asuna gasps as a memory comes in her mind and Asuna says, solemnly, "Yes…Yes, I do, Kirito-kun."

Matt says, "That floor…What a nightmare."

Yolei says, holding herself, "It was a miracle that any of us much less all of us survived that nightmare."

Raye tells Sailor Celestial, "The spirit of that girl's brother is inside of you."

Sailor Celestial says, nodding her head, "Yeah and I intend to save Yuuko no matter what. To be honest, I am responsible for what she is now." Plenty of the others' eyes widen for various reasons and Sailor Celestial says, looking at her new Nirvana High Paladin (3300/2500) Pendulum-Synchro Monster card and Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon (3000/2500) XYZ Monster card, "And I intend to save her and Serena no matter what." For a brief moment, Sailor Celestial's eyes change color to hot pink and the same blue that Serena's eyes are causing Serenity's eyes to widen when she sees Sailor Celestial's eyes turn blue.

Serenity thinks in her mind, _"Celina?"_ Serenity shakes her head as she looks at Kuro and he has a shocked look in which Kuro nods his head.

Plenty of the others notice this change in Sailor Celestial's eyes and they were about to say something when a familiar female voice shout, "Hi, there!" Everyone then looks to see Washu appearing on the scene.

Davis yells out, "Washu, what are you doing here?"

Washu tells Davis, "Are you going to be rude to the girl that found your missing Moon Princess?"

There are gasps and Amara asks, seriously, "You know where Serena is?"

Washu says, a bit nervously, "Yes, I do, but there is a problem."

Tai says, "I don't like the sound of that."

TK says, with a nod of his head, "That means that it isn't good for us."

Washu says, nervously, "When I had heard about what happened when you contacted me about what happened in that other world, I had figured that she would try something, so, I had all…pegged."

Mina asks, curiously, "Pegged?"

Kazuto says, "She put tracking devices on us." There are gasps and Kazuto says, "Including Darien."

Washu says, with a smile, "Bingo!" Washu says, with a sigh, "But while the good news is that while I found them…The bad news is that they are in another universe."

Plenty of the others say in unison, "What?"

Washu says, nervously, "And I don't exactly where in that universe they are."

Lita asks, "Oh, great! Where are…?"

Lita then remembers something, gives herself a mental slap, and Washu says, with a grin, "I see that you remember that we have a trans-dimensional traveling starship." Washu says, a bit nervously, "There is something else."

Davis asks, annoyed, "What now?"

Ami asks Washu, "It's Sailor Galaxia, isn't it?"

Hotaru asks, "What about her?"

Washu says, shaking her head and in a solemn tone, "She…She isn't going to make it. The drain on her was too much and she's finally giving out. She has told me to bring you up there to help her pass down her powers before she…"

Amara says, plainly, "Worst day ever." The others can't help to nod their heads in agreement as they prepare to head off to the Enterprise, hidden around the orbit of Mars, to meet with Sailor Galaxia in her final moments in the mortal realm.

 **End of Chapter 27**

Well, with the end of this chapter, it has been shown to be a real rollercoaster ride so far, huh? Sailor Moon has gone to 'dark side' and our heroes and heroines have to save her from herself among other things! You have to be wondering what this 'dark time' of Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's is all about, huh? Well, you are going to have to continue reading and you might find out. I can't give you too much spoilers, but one of the two story series is going to continue a deeper 'explanation' about what 'that time'. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	28. An Uncivil War

In this upcoming chapter, you know that Sailor Moon has now gone to the 'dark side' and our heroes and heroines have to chase our corrupted Moon Princess across universes to bring her back. What kind of world will they be seeing today? And how will they get there in the first place? I'm sure that some of you already know that answer, but you are going to have to read to find out, folks! Now, I know that this is getting old, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 28: An Uncivil War**

 _ **August 2, 2025, in orbit around Mars**_

Hidden within the orbit of the planet Mars, there is a space station/spaceport that contains the rebuilt USS Enterprise from the Star Trek universe and within the starship, we head for the sickbay where our heroes and heroines joined by the Sailor Starlights are looking down at Galaxia AKA Sailor Galaxia, one of the most powerful Sailor Scouts in the universe, who is lying down on one of the beds and she is dying due to her weakened life-force and some kind of 'curse' or something making it impossible for the special machines that were set up by Washu, Ami, and others to 'revive' Sailor Galaxia.

Princess Kakyuu asks, "Is there anything that you can do?"

Ami says, shaking her head solemnly, "Unless we remove what's making it impossible for us to restore Galaxia's life-energy."

Mimi tells Suguha, "Maybe you can use that power of yours…"

Galaxia says, weakly, "No…" Everyone looks at Galaxia and she says, weakly, "Celestial, you were…given the ability…to wield Etherion…for a greater purpose…"

Suguha says, solemnly, "Greater purpose. All this power has done nothing, but caused pain even to my own family."

Kazuto and Asuna become worried for Suguha and Galaxia says, with a weak smile, "Great power…is a mighty responsibility to bear…the universe…knew that you would be able to bear the burden…and the hardship…your soul is one of the strongest…that I have ever seen…believe in yourself…believe in those that love and care for…and trust in your own power…trust in your own heart…"

Galaxia coughs as her life is fading and Hotaru says, concerned, "Galaxia-dono!"

Galaxia says, with a weak smile, "It is all right…Sailor Saturn…even we, Sailor Senshi…must die…and return to the great cosmic forces…that gave us birth…and to our powers…"

Amara says, "And that's why those asses did this. They want to weaken the universe's defenses."

Galaxia says, shaking her head, "No, I don't think so…they were after something more…something that only I…or my powers may unlock…However, my powers will not be lost…my spirit and my power will live on…in my successor…who is in this room right now…"

There are gasps and Michelle asks, "Your successor?"

Galaxia nods weakly as she starts to glow and she says, weakly, "Yes…she will carry on my legacy…and so much more…When you bring Sailor Moon back from the darkness…tell her…thank you for all that she has done for me…Thank you all…" Galaxia then slowly closes her eyes and she fades away leaving only her Sapphire Crystal which starts to float in the air while plenty of the others close their eyes and start to shed tears.

Amara and Trista bow their heads in respect and Trista thinks in her mind, _"You will never be forgotten Galaxia-dono."_

Amara thinks in her mind, _"You were once an enemy, but only because an evil force controlled your body. You, in the form of your star seed, helped our princess defeat the evil that possessed you and you are a fellow Sailor Soldier. Your death will not be in vain Sailor Galaxia."_ On the meanwhile, Galaxia's Sapphire Crystal starts to glow and spin around everyone.

Sora asks, "What is it doing?"

Tai says, "You heard what she said."

Matt says, "One of the non-Sailor Scout girls of our group is her successor." The Sapphire Crystal continues to orbit around our heroes and heroines until it stops in front of Hinata.

Hinata asks, surprised, "Wait! Me?" Before anyone could say or do anything, the Sapphire Crystal goes into Hinata and she is engulfed by such a bright light that everyone is forced to cover their eyes. However, as soon as the light appears, it fades away and when everyone can look again, they are shocked to see a brand new Sailor Scout 'replacing' Hinata Hyuga.

This brand new Sailor Scout looks to be an Eternal level Sailor Scout with a golden crown adorned with all types of jewels on top of her scalp, her dark blue hair is long and flowing down to her kneecaps behind her back, there is a golden Milky Way sigil on her forehead, her violet-white Byakugan eyes remain the same, she has a light pink hue on her lips, and her sailor fuku is similar to other Eternal level Sailor Scouts, but she has a golden choker, golden sailor collar with the rest of the sailor pearly white in which there is a violet heart broach with golden Milky Way designed jewel and four golden feathered wings attached to the broach, violet shoulder pads, violet colored fingerless gloves that goes up to her elbows with bracelets exactly like Galaxia's bracelets around her wrists, her skirt is armored with the colors of gold, violet, and white being the colors of her skirt, she has ninja style pouches attached to her skirt with various tools/weapons, golden armored kneepads, and golden armored high-heeled boots that cover up half of her lower feet and with three inch heels. There are also four huge and fluffy golden feathery wings coming out of her back.

Naruto asks, stunned, "Whoa, Hinata?!"

Hotaru asks, amazed, "So, she is the new Sailor Galaxia?"

The new Sailor Scout says, in Hinata's voice, "No, Sailor Galaxy. My name is Eternal Sailor Galaxy." The new Sailor Scout, Sailor Galaxy, asks, "But am I worthy?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes, you are. Galaxia's Sapphire Crystal wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't worthy."

Sailor Galaxy says, "Thank you, Trista."

Amara tells Sailor Galaxy, "Remember, girl, you have been a great honor and also a great responsibility."

Sailor Galaxy says, "I'll try my best to fulfill that responsibility."

Trista says, "We know that you will Sailor Galaxy." Suguha's right hand turns into a fist and she slowly walks out of sickbay in which plenty of the others notice including Kazuto and Naruto.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu…"_ However, Naruto rushes out after Suguha and catches her in the hallway.

Suguha says, sensing Naruto, "Naruto."

Naruto tells Suguha, "Hey, Suguha."

Suguha says, weakly, "Hey."

Naruto asks Suguha, "Is something wrong?"

Suguha responds, "Death."

Naruto asks, "Huh?"

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "For the past three years or so, all I've seen in pain, sorrow, despair, and death. I've been fighting against that, but…SAO and Duel Monsters are games, Naruto. They were supposed to be things that people were meant to enjoy and people like Kayaba turned them into nightmares."

Naruto tells Suguha, "That guy…"

Suguha says, interrupting, "Is an asshole, Naruto. I know. I should know. I've known him for two lifetimes. And it has been the ultimate pain in the neck." Suguha says, with a sigh, "However, despite me trying to deny it every single time, it makes me wonder if he wasn't right about me. Is my life nothing more than a battle?"

Naruto tells Suguha, "You can't believe that Suguha."

Suguha says, "I never denied why I did kendo before all this. It came naturally to me and I loved it, but now, is because that I was born and bred to be a warrior? And these days, I don't 'play' Duel Monsters anymore. I 'duel' with Duel Monsters, Naruto. It is just another battlefield to me. But then again…"

Naruto tells Suguha, "No way, Suguha! Who you are and what your life is up to you! Believe it!"

Suguha tells Naruto, with a sigh, "I wish that I can completely believe that Naruto." Suguha says, "I don't doubt what I'm fighting for, but it…"

Just then Kazuto's voice rings out, "I know how you feel Sugu." Naruto and Suguha look to see Kazuto coming towards them and he says, "Trust me, Sugu. I know exactly how you feel. Kirito, the Black Swordsman of SAO…is still a part of me. As much as you are a warrior and Naruto is a ninja from his world, I'm also a swordsman."

Suguha says, "Big brother…"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "However, despite this, there is more to me than just Kirito. I'm also Kazuto Kirigaya, your brother. You are Sailor Celestial, Princess Selene, and Leafa, but you are also Suguha Kirigaya. You are a warrior, but it is only part of who you are. However, Sugu, I can't really help since I'm facing plenty of the same problems that you are."

Suguha says, amazed, "Kazuto…"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "To be honest, I think that plenty of us are still recovering from what happened and we also are 'falling in love' with ALO much of the same reasons that you are: To fly away from SAO."

Suguha gives a look of surprise, she then smiles, and she says, with a nod, "Yeah." Suguha tells Naruto and Kazuto, with a smile, "Thank you, you two."

Naruto says, "No problem."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Now, let's bring our sister back home."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah." Soon enough, Suguha, Kazuto, and Naruto head back to the others and they start to discuss on what to do to find our corrupted Moon Princess and bring her back to 'normal'."

 _ **August 2, 2025, Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, we are on a massive island that contains a massive facility with various young teenaged men and women wearing uniforms that has the colors of red, yellow, and blue, much like the uniforms of Duel Academy Island of Jaden Yuki's time. However, deep within the island facility, there is a figure talking with Emi Ayukawa, the Fusion Dimension version of Miss Fonda Fontaine, the beautiful head nurse of Duel Academy Island and head of the Obelisk Blue's female dorm.

The figure says, with a nod, "I see. Thank you. Return to your students."

Emi says, with a nod, "Thank you, Professor."

After Emi has left, the figure says, "The Standard Dimension's Sailor Celestial has gained even greater power than before and she is close to mastering this new form of Summoning." The figure pushes a button on the screen and Edo, the Fusion Dimension version of Aster Phoenix, appears on the screen.

Edo asks, "Yes, Professor?"

The figure responds, "Edo, our new agent from Standard has failed."

Edo says, with a nod, "I know."

The figure says, "However, her mastery of the D-Hero shows that she is well-talented. She brought Standard's Sailor Celestial to the brink. She needs more training."

Edo says, "I understand."

The figure tells Edo, "Jealous doesn't suit you, Edo. She may not have the level of mastery of the Destiny Heroes as you have, but she is an excellent duelist and being from Standard, she knows about all summoning methods. She is invaluable for that knowledge and skill alone."

Edo says, with a nod, "Yes, Professor."

The figure, revealed to the mysterious Professor, says, "However, her 'grudge' against Sailor Celestial may cloud her mind to her mission. As you are giving her additional training, make sure that she learns to 'focus' her emotions."

Edo says, "Understood, sir."

The Professor then says, "Also, you are to consider Standard's Sailor Celestial a threat as well as a target. When they bring their Sailor Moon back from the darkness and she gets stronger…she will destroy us."

Edo asks, stunned, "You can't be serious, Professor?!"

The Professor says, "Don't be a fool, Edo. Sailor Celestial is the Sailor Soldier of Reality for a reason."

Edo says, with a nod, "Understood, sir."

When Edo's visage vanishes from the screen, the Professor says, "Kayaba, you seek to give the daughters that you have forsaken the means to destroy my utopia even if it means that you are the worst fiend that the multiverse has ever known. However, it isn't all that you are looking for. It makes me wonder…"

 _ **August 2, 2025, Kirigaya household**_

Inside of their home, Kazuto and Suguha are together inside of Kazuto's bedroom along with Trivia as they are packing what they need with a solid projection of Yui, using technological aid by Izzy and Ami, is watching them.

Yui asks, solemnly, "Will Auntie Usagi come back, daddy?"

Kazuto tells Yui, with a smile, "She will, Yui-chan. Auntie Usagi will be home soon."

Suguha says, with a smile, "That's right, Yui-chan."

Kazuto tells Yui, "We're all going to bring her home together."

Yui says, with a smile, "Right, daddy!" Later on, Kazuto and Suguha are in the kitchen with Trivia as they eat their meal.

Trivia says, "I never thought that I would see the day."

Kazuto asks, solemnly, "Can we really blame her?"

Suguha says, solemnly, "Every single day ever since this started…No, even after we left SAO behind, there have been always reminders for her. With Kayaba and Ermac being the most hard on her, they kept pushing her to the limits. To be honest…"

Kazuto says, "Sugu…"

Suguha tells Kazuto, annoyed, "Don't say anything big brother." Suguha says, with a sigh, "It is the same for me. Many a night, I see Aaron's death. I see their lives…their joys…their pains…and for plenty of them…their deaths…" As her final battle with Kayaba/Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO comes to her mind, Suguha says, "I bonded with the players of SAO and used their power to overcome that bastard and while I felt their hopes and dreams, I also saw plenty more…plenty that I wish to forget, but I dare not to forget." Suguha puts her hands over her heart and she says, "And some of them are now a part of me."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Including Diabel, Sachi, and Aaron."_

Suguha says, solemnly, "Serena lost herself to fear."

Kazuto says, with a solemn nod, "She became so afraid that it overwhelmed her." The two of them look at each other and Kazuto tells Suguha, "We'll get her back, Sugu."

Suguha says, with a weak smile, "Yeah." Soon enough, the two of them head to bed and both of them fall into a deep sleep.

 _ **August 2, 2025 (Standard Earth time), Unknown universe**_

Shadow Sailor Moon is within a mysterious base within another universe and looking around until the Sailor Animamates come up to her and bow in front of her.

Sailor Lead Crow says, "Mistress Sailor Moon."

Shadow Sailor Moon asks, "What is it Lead Crow?"

Sailor Lead Crow says, "We have found the information that you are looking for."

Shadow Sailor Moon asks, "And…?"

Sailor Lead Crow says, "We have found the people that you are looking for in this universe."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "That's good. You have done well." Shadow Sailor Moon asks, "Are you angry that you have to work under me?"

Sailor Iron Mouse asks, nervously, "Mistress…?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark smile, "Come now. Speak your minds."

Sailor Lead Crow says, "Well…You were our enemy and you did defeat us."

Sailor Aluminum Siren says, "But you did revive us and you control us, so, it means that we have to do what you say no matter what we feel."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "True. However, I prefer subordinates that are more than 'kiss ups' and 'mindless drones'."

The Sailor Animamates look confused and Sailor Tin Nyanko asks, "But mistress…"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "I said that I want subordinates that are independent, but I didn't say that I want ones that could have a chance to 'stab me in the back'." Shadow Sailor Moon gives the Animamates a wicked smile that makes them nervous and she says, with a dark grin, "Remember that."

The Sailor Animamates reply in unison, knowing what Shadow Sailor Moon meant, "Yes, mistress."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Good. Now, we are going after the 'big guy' first."

Sailor Iron Mouse says, nervously, "The big guy? You mean…"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "Yes, him." Shadow Sailor Moon then looks at a holographic picture of none other than The Hulk, the powerful gamma powered superhero through at times anti-hero of the Marvel Universe.

 _ **August 3, 2025, Orbit around Mars**_

Within the spaceport created by Washu, we find the USS Enterprise from the Star Trek universe starting to 'light up' and power up while all docking clamps keeping it stable in the spaceport are removed and retract into the spaceport itself. Within Enterprise, Ami, Kazuto, Mina, TK, Ken, Yolei, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Patamon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon are assembled together on the bridge as a turbolift elevator door opens to reveal Suguha, Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami.

Mina says, with a smile, "Princesses on the bridge!"

Plenty of the others look at her and Amara asks, annoyed, "Seriously?"

Yolei tells TK, "That's your girlfriend."

Ken asks Davis, "How is everything?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Ready to go, Ken."

Hotaru asks, "Can we really run the Enterprise?"

Tenchi says, "Thanks to the modifications that they made, the automated systems will allow us to run the Enterprise even with the number of the people that we have."

Amara says, with a nod, "That's good."

Kari tells Ayeka, "We thank you for your help, but you don't have to come with us."

Ayeka responds, "Of course we do! For one thing, Davis is a member of the Jurai royal family and two, this is heiress to the Silver Millennium as well as the legendary Sailor Moon!"

Sasami says, with a nod, "Ayeka is right. Sailor Moon is a great heroine."

Tenchi says, with a plain tone and nod, "Kayaba has gone really too far. If he wanted to push his former daughter to the edge, he has a reason for it."

Kazuto says, "That's why we are going to save Serena from herself and bring her back."

Kari asks Kazuto, "But are you sure that he is still alive?"

Suguha says, "Big brother and I know, Kari. When I struck the final blow and he vanished, I knew that he was gone. I could truly feel it. I struck him down, but good."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "I could 'feel' it too. It could be a 'family connection' or something, but what I do know is that Kayaba is still alive and not dead…again."

Amara says, with a sneer, "He will be soon enough."

Trista says, "As much as many of us, including me, would like to give Prince Heathcliff the 'wrong end' of our weapons…The fact is that there are only several people that can fight him and win." Trista says, looking at Suguha and Kazuto, "And we are looking at two of them."

Kazuto says, "Kayaba was making sport of me."

Suguha says, "In SAO, bro. However, this is the real world for one thing and two, at the time, you didn't discover your 'true potential'. You've tapped into your own power now."

Kazuto says, "A power that I have little understanding of."

Mina says, with a smile, "True, but it has been a 'bumpy ride' for us to learn how to use our Scout powers and abilities." Mina says, looking at Suguha, "Through not in the case for a certain 'ultimate Sailor Scout'."

Suguha yells out, annoyed, "Hey! It has been a trial for me too! Valkyrie Sailor Scout powers are not to be trifled with as you may already know since you are at Valkyrie level yourself Mina!"

Mina says, nervously and rubbing her scalp, "Good point."

Suguha says, looking at her hands and in a solemn tone, "Power…"

Trista tells Suguha, "The greatest powers are always the greatest responsibility and greatest burdens to bear."

Suguha says, sarcastically, "Tell me about it Trista."

Ami says, "We're ready to go."

TK asks, "So, who takes the captain's chair?"

Veemon says, with a smile, "Well, I say…"

Kazuto says, "I say Sugu takes the captain's chair."

The others look at him and Suguha yells out, stunned, "What?"

Davis asks, "Like yeah! What?!"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Since Sugu is taking command of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts…"

Amara asks, plainly, "Hold up! Who said that Suguha is taking command of us?"

Trista responds, with a smile, "Remember, the Sailor Scouts are duty bound to protect the Silver Millennium, the Moon Kingdom, and the royal family."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "So, since Suguha is the younger Moon Princess and a Sailor Scout of a 'higher station', command of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts would fall to her now not to Venus since she was commander of the Inner Sailor Scouts during the Silver Millennium?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Celestial is out of jurisdiction unless it is terms of command due to her 'very special status'. Like it or not, Sailor Celestial is now in command of all Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts until Sailor Moon returns."

Michelle says, with a shrug and smile, "Can't argue with that."

Amara sighs at this and Mina says, with a pout, "Great. So I'm now third Scout on the 'totem pole'."

TK tells Mina, with a warm smile, "Well, you are 'number one' in my book, Mina-chan."

Mina kisses TK on the lips and Yolei says, annoyed, "Get a room."

Suguha says, nervously, "I didn't ask to be a leader."

Trista says, "Yes, princess, I know. Now, you have to be a leader." Trista tells Suguha, "For your sister."

Suguha gives a sigh and she responds, "Okay." Suguha tells Davis, "Sorry."

Davis says, with a shrug, "No big."

Kari tells Davis, with a warm smile, "I'm proud of you, Dai-kun."

Kazuto says, "However, I think Davis should be co-commander since the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined are allies."

Suguha says, "We can work out a 'line of command' later, big brother. Right now, we have to find Serena." The others nod their heads in agreement and Suguha sits down in the captain's chair while Ami and Kazuto sit down at the helm controls.

Ken asks Ami, "Are you sure that you can do this?"

Ami says, "Thanks to Washu and creating those special VR programs for my Amusphere, I'm well versed in what to do."

Kazuto says, "Thankfully, I also used those programs too."

Amara says, "Well, it doesn't mean that it could apply to real-life."

Suguha says, "Well, my experience from ALO seems to have caused my kendo to become even better. I really don't know how to explain it."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Actually, Amara-chan could agree with you Suguha."

Amara says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Kazuto says, "We can talk about the implications about Full-Dive VR later."

Davis says, "Kazuto's right. We have our Moon girl to stop."

Ami says, pushing buttons on the helm controls, "One-quarter impulse power." Soon after, the Enterprise starts to slowly move forward and navigate straight out of Washu's space-port.

TK says, with a smile, "We are truly 'boldly going where no one has gone before'."

Ken says, with a smile, "Better watch out for copyrights, TK."

TK says, "Something tells me that we have much worse than copyrights to worry about Ken."

Trista sits down behind the communication's station and Trista says, "Bridge the engineering."

Washu's voice calls out, "This is engineering and the genius Washu talking."

Tenchi says, with a sigh, "Typical Washu."

Trista tells Washu, "Are we ready for the jump?"

Washu says, with a sly and confident tone, "Are you kidding? You are taking to the greatest mind in the universe here! Of course we are ready!"

Ayeka asks, lowly and sarcastically, "Why doesn't that give me much confidence?" Sasami giggle at her older sister's nervousness.

Suguha shouts out, "We are going to cross into another universe, Washu. The multiverse has got to be a 'BIG PLACE'."

Washu says, "No kidding, girlfriend! Anyway, thanks to the tracer on your royal sister's boyfriend, we know exactly where she is."

Tenchi says, "I still don't get how you made tracking devices that work in-between universes and how you got them on the others in the first place."

Davis tells Tenchi, "Cuz, this is Washu we are talking about."

Tenchi says, with a nod, "Good point, Davis."

Ami says, "We've cleared the spaceport."

Davis says, "Okay, ahead one-half impulse power to get some distance away to make the jump."

Kazuto says, "Right." Soon enough, the Enterprise increases speed and leaving the orbit of Mars goes into the vastness of the solar system and the galaxy in order to make the 'jump' from their universe into another alternate one. After going past the asteroid belt, they are a good distance away from Jupiter.

Amara says, "This is it."

Trista tells Washu, via the communication system on the Enterprise, "Washu, we are ready."

Washu responds, "Okay, I'm starting it up." After a short time, there is a bright glow from the Enterprise that surrounds the ship before the ship vanishes with a bright glow and when the glow fades away, it was like the starship wasn't even there.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's universe time), Marvel Movie Universe**_

At an alternate Earth, Shadow Sailor Moon is looking at a massive facility in the middle of the woods.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Leave it to Tony Stark to make a top notch security system." Shadow Sailor Moon is observing what's happening and she smirks as she sees something. Shadow Sailor Moon then teleports into the building where she goes to a computer console in which she connects a smart phone type device to the console in which Shadow Sailor Moon gives a wide dark smirk. Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark wicked smile, "It pays to have a few geniuses on your side."

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's universe), Marvel Movie Universe, Outer Space**_

Within the same universe, we are just outside of Mars as the USS Enterprise flies past it in which we head to the bridge where we find Ami, Kazuto, Mina, TK, Ken, Yolei, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, Patamon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Suguha, Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, Tenchi, Ayeka, and Sasami have been joined by Asuna, Izzy, who is working at the other stations on the bridge with Trista, Kotone, and Suguha's Digimon partners, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, who were both in Suguha's special digivice.

Sasami says, "It looks like we never left."

Ayeka says, "True, but we have to remember we are in an alternate universe Sasami."

Tenchi says, "I don't blame Sasami, Ayeka."

Asuna goes to Kazuto, who is at the helm with Ami, and she says, "I'm amazed that you learned to pilot a starship."

Kazuto tells Asuna, with a smile, "Even with Washu's special VR programs, it wasn't easy, Asuna."

TK says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Amara asks, "So, which Earth are we at?"

Yolei responds, "Who knows Amara?"

Ami says, "We're accessing the information networks of this Earth."

Kazuto says, "We better activating the cloaking device."

Ken says, "That's a good idea, Kazuto." Soon enough, the Enterprise seems to vanish into nothingness as they activate the advanced version of Star Trek universe style cloaking device and the starship continues to approach this planet Earth.

Wormmon asks, "What would Serena want here?"

Gatomon says, "That's a good question."

Trista says, "I believe that I may have a good idea." Everyone looks at Trista and she says, "Based on the information that I have gathered, it seems this is a universe based on an American comic book series."

There are surprised looks and Tenchi asks, "Which one?"

Trista responds, "Marvel."

There are plenty more surprised looks and Yolei says, with a sigh, "We've just entered a world of superheroes."

Mina yells out, annoyed, "Hey! What are we?!"

TK tells Davis, with a smirk, "You got any tips for us, Davis?"

Davis yells out, annoyed, "Wait a minute! What are you looking at me for?" Davis crosses his arms in front of him and he says, a bit nervously, "Okay…maybe I skim a bit."

Plenty of the others giggle at Davis' embarrassment and Kari says, with a smile, "Dai-kun prefers anime and manga."

Davis tells Kari, sarcastically, "Thanks a lot, Kari-chan."

Hotaru asks, "Is there any sign of Serena-hime?"

Izzy says, "Not so far…" Izzy says, his eyes widen, "Wait! I have a lock on her signal! She is on this Earth!"

Everyone gasps and Amara asks, "Are you sure?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Beyond very sure, Amara."

Suguha asks Izzy, "Where, Izzy?"

Izzy responds, "Let me see…" Izzy says, his eyes widen, "Uh oh."

TK says, "That's not a good sign."

Tentomon asks, "What's wrong, Izzy?"

Izzy says, "Serena is about to get in the middle of a super brawl if what these sensors are telling me."

Suguha leaps from her seat and she says, "Mina! Kari! Davis! Let's go!"

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Sugu!"

Suguha says, "Sorry, big brother. It is going to take Valkyrie level power to hold down Serena."

Asuna says, coming over to Suguha, "Then that means that I'm in too since I'm Valkyrie level too." Kazuto was about to say something, but Asuna kindly, but sternly gives a look that says 'don't argue' in which Kazuto doesn't say anything.

Kotone says, "Good luck, Asuna. And be careful."

Asuna nods her head and Asuna tells Kazuto, "We'll be careful, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I know." Soon after, Asuna, Suguha, her Digimon partners, Davis, Veemon, Kari, Gatomon, and Mina pack into the turbolift elevator and head down to the transport room and along the way, they pick up Star Trek communicators and level two phasers from the armory on the ship. At the transporter room, Washu is at the control with Suguha putting her two partners back into her digivice.

Washu says, "It is a good thing that they make sure that this transporter can handle Digimon too."

Gatomon says, "Yeah, I would rather not have my data spread all over the place."

Veemon says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Kari says, "But this is really disturbing."

Davis says, "Yeah, I know. They plan to use the Enterprise as some kind of 'troop transport' or something."

Mina says, "That's disturbing. And it would disturb all sci-fi fans if they knew."

Suguha tells Washu, "Hit it, Washu."

Washu says, excitedly, "You got it!" Washu then activates the transporter and the five humans and two Digimon on the transporter pad vanish in a flash of light.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's world time), Marvel Movie Universe,**_ _ **Leipzig/Halle Airport**_

At the Leipzig/Halle Airport in Germany, we find a team of consisting of Iron Man, War Machine, Black Widow, Black Panther, Vision, and Spiderman facing off against Captain America, Falcon, Winter Soldier AKA Bucky Barnes, Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, and Ant-Man/Scott Lang.

Falcon asks, "What we do Cap?"

Captain America responds, "We fight." Captain America's team starts to slow move towards Iron Man's team.

Black Widow says, "This is going to end well." Iron Man's team starts to march towards them, but Captain America's team speeds up and Iron Man's team speeds up, but before they collide, something 'crashes' in-between forcing all of them to step/leap back. When the smoke and dust clear, Shadow Sailor Moon, in Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, is standing before them all.

Shadow Sailor Moon asks, in a dark sarcastic tone, "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting?"

Hawkeye says, "Um, yeah." However, Hawkeye notices Scarlet Witch shivering in fear as she looks at Shadow Sailor Moon.

Captain America asks, "Who are you?"

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, "No one of any important to you or this universe. However, you, Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark, and his majesty are coming with me."

Iron Man asks, in his classic tone, "Now, why would we do that?"

Shadow Sailor Moon replies, with an evil smile, "I was hoping that you would say that."

Scarlet Witch shouts out, fearfully, "Get away!" However, it is too late as Shadow Sailor Moon unleashes a powerful shockwave that knocks everyone else to the ground, hard.

War Machine tells Iron Man, annoyed, "You had to ask Tony." Just then Shadow Sailor Moon is on Iron Man and before anyone could say or do anything, she ruthlessly bashes him in the armored waist, grabs him by his neck and waist, and throws into through a parked airplane! War Machine yells out, "Tony!" War Machine brings out his weapons, but Shadow Sailor Moon is on him, rips out his mini-gun, and sends him flying into the airport through a window. She then spins around and sends Vision flying high into the stratosphere via powerful Force Wave attack.

Captain America's team is shocked and Falcon asks, "Do you think that she is on our side?"

Captain America replies, when Shadow Sailor Moon looks at then, "No."

Falcon says, "Didn't think so."

Scarlet Witch says, shivering, "We…We can't beat her…She is…She is…"

Hawkeye asks Scarlet Witch, "What has gotten into you?"

Scarlet Witch responds, fearfully, "We need to run now!" Other than Ant-Man, Captain America and his team become nervous at Witch's fearful tone as Shadow Sailor Moon marches towards them, but she then spins around and grabs Black Panther by the neck.

Shadow Sailor Moon tells Black Panther, "From one royal to another…Don't make it so obvious." Shadow Sailor Moon then ruthlessly beats Black Panther so hard that his special Vibranium of his outfit can't protect fully and he gets knocked out. Shadow Sailor Moon then stops Spiderman's webbing in mid-air right in front of him.

Spiderman yells out, stunned, "Whoa! No way!" He then yelps out as he is wrapped up by his own webbing when Shadow Sailor Moon sends it back against him. Shadow Sailor Moon leaps away from her latest 'victims' before she gets plastered by Repulser fire from Iron Man.

Iron Man says, "Normally, I wouldn't fire on a young lady, but I think that we can make an exception." When the smoke and dust clear, Shadow Sailor Moon is completely unharmed and Iron Man says, nervously and shocked, "Okay…" He then yelps as he is slammed into the ground by another 'Force attack' from Shadow Sailor Moon.

Captain America shouts out, "Hey!" Captain America throw his shield at Shadow Sailor Moon, but Shadow Sailor Moon spins around and flicks it away with one of her fingers in which Captain America barely manages to catch it.

Falcon says, nervously, "We're in trouble."

Hawkeye asks, sarcastically, "You think?" Shadow Sailor Moon then throws Captain America and his team to the ground with another Force Wave attack.

However, a familiar female voice shouts out, "That's enough Sailor Moon!" Shadow Sailor Moon then fires out of the way of multiple energy attacks and everyone looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Venus, Valkyrie Sailor Star, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, UlforceVeedramon, Dianamon, ShineGreymon, Magnadramon, and Davis, in his 'Light-Hawk form', floating in the air.

Iron Man, who just regained his senses, says, "And now, there is them."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "You are a long way from home sis."

Ant-Man asks, surprised, "Sis? As in 'sister'?"

Hawkeye responds, sarcastically, "I think that's what 'sis' means."

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "Hold up! How did they just understand us? And how come we are understanding them?"

Sailor Celestial says, in a dead pan expression, "One, we take English courses in school. And two, our powers including automatic translation abilities."

Sailor Venus responds, nervously, "Oh, yeah. Ami-chan did mention that."

Sailor Star asks, "Moon-chan, you have to stop this. Can't you see what you are doing?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "I'm doing what I must. Just…please don't get in my way."

Sailor Sun asks, "What do you want with them?"

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, with a dark slip-song, "Well, from 'Mister Rogers', I want his Super-Soldier formula for one thing."

Captain America says, plainly, "That doesn't surprise me."

Before the corrupted Moon Princess could continue, there is a beeping sound, Davis takes out a Star Trek style communicator, and he says, speaking into it, "What now? We are in the middle of something!"

Washu's voice comes over the communicator, shouting, "Hey, pal! I'm here to just let you know that Eternity Diamond that you brought along just sparked up! There is another one in this universe!"

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "What?!"

Our universe hopping group look at Shadow Sailor Moon and she says, with a shrug, "Guess I've been found out."

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Sailor Moon, don't! You don't know what kind of forces that you are messing with!"

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, with a dark serious tone, "I know exactly what I'm doing! I'm correcting a mistake! A 'mistake' that murdered four thousand people back home!" Shadow Sailor Moon then looks at Black Panther, who is getting to his feet, and she says, with a dark smirk, "Now, your majesty, I was wondering about a certain strange jewel in your nation's possession…"

Sailor Celestial says, "I don't think so!" Our Sailor Scouts and Davis draw their Phasers, but Shadow Sailor Moon uses her Force powers to rip them from their grasps and destroy them.

Davis says, "So much for stunning her ass and bringing her back."

Sailor Venus asks, "Now what?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Now, we do this the hard way."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark sly smile, "The hard way? Celestial, you…" Shadow Sailor Moon doesn't get to finish when she gets flying into airport with a huge 'crash' in which plenty of the others of our universe hopping group are shocked by this. Shadow Sailor Moon teleports above Sailor Celestial and she yells out, stunned, "You hit me!"

Davis asks, seriously, "Knock any sense into you, Moon girl?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark smirk, "Then I will my own version of 'hard ball'."

Sailor Star asks, "What do you mean?" Just then a portal appears nearby and what looks like the pieces of the Hulkbuster Iron Man armor come along with none other than the Hulk himself.

Spiderman asks, nervously, "Is that…?" Shadow Sailor Moon whistles and when Hulk looks at her, she points at Iron Man and the Hulk looks at him in which Iron Man quickly realizes what's going on.

Iron Man says, "Didn't see this one coming."

War Machine asks, sarcastically, "You think?"

Hulk roars out in anger at Iron Man and Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "You play dirty sis." Shadow Sailor Moon shrugs as Hulk charges at Iron Man, but Sailor Celestial gets in-between Iron Man and Hulk in which she says, "Okay, big guy! Hold it!"

Iron Man says, "Yeah, not a good idea." Hulk gives a confused look and he then gives a powerful roar.

Sailor Celestial coughs and she asks, "Breath mint?"

Davis says, slapping his head, "Really? Man! She is brave or insane!"

Dianamon says, "Or maybe she has a trick up her sleeve." Hulk then moves to push Sailor Celestial out of the way, but Sailor Celestial 'blasts' him in which he immediately reverts back into Bruce Banner, Hulk's 'human' form, much to the shock of others.

The Marvel heroes are stunned and War Machine yells out, stunned, "Say what?!"

Vision, who has returned from his 'trip' by our corrupted Moon Princess, says, "Interesting. It seems like she has suppressed the gamma radiation that causes the transformation into the Hulk. It is still there, but it is completely suppressed…at least as long as the energy suppressing the gamma radiation holds." On the meanwhile, Shadow Sailor Moon sneaks up and grabs Captain America in which he cringes as she uses a devices to extract a vial of his blood.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark smile, "Thank you, Captain Rogers." Winter Soldier moves in to attack, but Shadow Sailor Moon throws Captain America away and grabs Winter Soldier by the arm in which she then uses her Force powers to knock everyone else of Captain America's team including Captain America himself to the ground. She then uses her Force powers to bring Black Panther into her free hand. Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Now, your majesty, you and I need to talk."

Davis says, seriously, "I don't think so!" Shadow Sailor Moon yelps as she gets blasted by Davis using a blaster created from his Light Hawk wings causing her to release Black Panther and Winter Soldier from her grip and her getting thrown back, but she quickly leaps to her feet.

War Machine asks, "Now what?"

Iron Man says, "I'm getting to it."

Sailor Celestial says, "You aren't going anywhere." Sailor Celestial then created rainbow colored binds that bind Iron Man and his entire team, minus Black Panther, and she says, "This is our fight. Stay out of our way." Sailor Celestial then rushes over to fight Shadow Sailor Moon while Iron Man and his team try to escape with Vision using his powers, but with no success.

Vision says, "It is no use. These binds are made of a powerful cosmic force that not even the Mind Stone can break."

Iron Man asks, "Seriously?"

Vision says, with a nod, "Yes. It means that she is a powerful cosmic force."

Black Widow asks, "Asgardian?"

Vision says, "I don't think so despite she looks similar to the Valkyries of Norse legend."

Spiderman says, "Well, whoever or whatever she is, she has got us like spiders in a web and that's my job!" However, Sailor Celestial and Shadow Sailor Moon clash blades that create a powerful shockwave that created a good sized crater on the ground and sends everyone not a Digimon and Valkyrie Sailor Soldier down to the ground, hard.

Ant-Man yells out, "Who or what are they?!"

Hawkeye says, "People that no one wants to piss off." Soon enough, Sailor Celestial and our corrupted Moon Princess are fighting an intense fight with their swords and they seemly vanish in which various 'explosions' creating craters, smashing vehicles, and shattering windows, appear all over the place.

War Machine asks, "Now what?"

Vision says, "The two of them are moving at incredible speeds beyond the human eye can perceive and in fact, even I can't keep up with their movements."

Iron Man's AI, Friday, says, in a female voice, "Unable to track them Tony."

Iron Man says, plainly, "Great." As Sailor Celestial and Shadow Sailor Moon continue their intense fight, our universe hopping heroes and heroines go over to the stunned Black Panther and Winter Soldier.

Sailor Star says, "If this person knows about one of the Eternity Diamonds, we need to get it before Sailor Moon does."

Davis says, pointing to Winter Soldier, "And something tells me that something in his mind is something that Moon girl wants. And in her current state of mind, we don't want her to get it." The Digimon and Davis prepare to pick up Winter Soldier and Black Panther, but they leap away as Captain America's shield nearly hits them.

UlforceVeedramon yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Captain America says, "I don't know who you are and something tells me that you are here to help, but I can't let you take my friend."

ShineGreymon asks, "You would rather give her to the girl that just threw you around like a rag doll?"

Magnadramon says, "Real subtle, ShineGreymon."

Hawkeye says, aiming his bow and arrows at the group, "Not a good way to make friends." Hawkeye then yelps as his bow and arrows are ripped from him and towards Shadow Sailor Moon, who destroys them with ease.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, darkly, "Says that guy aiming an arrow with who knows what kind of deadly tip on it, DEAD eye." Shadow Sailor Moon then judo throws Sailor Celestial down to the ground in which she dodges two blasts from Sailor Celestial's railguns on her Etherion Booster. Shadow Sailor Moon unleashes a powerful Force attack that throws Davis, the Sailor Scouts, the Digimon, Black Panther, and Captain America and his team down to the ground, hard!

Davis yells out, annoyed, "All right, enough with the kid gloves!" Davis then transforms his wings into Vulcan Cannon style weapons and unleashes a barrage of energy bolts that doesn't injure Shadow Sailor Moon for multiple reasons, but she is stunned long enough for Sailor Celestial to land a one-three kick, punch, and then another kick sending her flying into the top of the currently abandoned airport control tower with a mighty 'crash'.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "She isn't going to be happy about that."

When Shadow Sailor Moon teleports in with a dark annoyed look on her face, Magnadramon responds, sarcastically, "What gave you that idea?"

Sailor Star unleashes a shockwave from her rapier and she yells out, "Don't make us hurt you, Moon-chan."

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, "And don't make me do this, Star-chan." Just then black 'goop' ribbons comes out of Shadow Sailor Moon's form and Sailor Star yelps as it wraps around her.

Sailor Celestial says, "Star!" Sailor Celestial leaps into action, but Shadow Sailor Moon swings Sailor Star into Sailor Celestial.

ShineGreymon says, shocked, "Boss!" However, Sailor Sun unleashes powerful solar flames in which Shadow Sailor Moon then screeches out as the black 'goop' is vaporized, freeing Sailor Star, and Shadow Sailor Moon leaps back.

Sailor Venus asks, "What the?"

Davis says, "That 'goop'! I knew it! It must be some kind of symbiote!"

Sailor Star asks, confused, "Symbiote?"

Sailor Venus asks, "You mean like Venom and Carnage monsters from Spiderman comics?"

Davis says, with a nod, "I thought that 'goo' looked familiar and it hates loud noises and really high heat!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Then let's try this!" Sailor Celestial then unleashes a powerful sonic attack from her cannon, but it seems to only really annoying Shadow Sailor Moon and not cause her real pain.

UlforceVeedramon says, nervously, "It only seem to anger her."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Cut it out!" She claps her hands together and creates a shockwave that causes our universe traveling heroes and heroines to be stunned for a second and uses her Force powers to throw them to the ground, again.

Davis yells out, annoyed, "Would she stop doing that?" Shadow Sailor Moon then uses her Force powers to knock Black Panther's mask off and then bring him and Winter Soldier into her grip.

Captain America says, seriously, "Bucky!" Captain America throws his shield, but our corrupted Moon Princess easily knocks it into the air and away from her. Just then both Winter Soldier and Black Panther grunt as Shadow Sailor Moon leaches into their minds and gets the information that she needs.

Shadow Sailor Moon asks, with a dark sly smile, "Thank you. Was that so hard?" She then drops them Black Panther and Winter Soldier to the ground in which she says, looking at Iron Man, "I'll see you later, Stark." Shadow Sailor Moon teleports away while Captain America runs to Winter Soldier.

Captain America says, concerned, "Bucky."

Winter Soldier says, "Steve…She's heading there. She leeched into my mind…took everything that she wanted…she's…She's going there, Steve."

Captain America says, "Damn."

Davis says, activating his communicator, "Enterprise!"

Washu's voice responds from the communicator, "Hey, it's Washu!"

Davis yells out, "Get Captain America and his friends along with us to the Enterprise on the triple and I mean now!"

Washu responds, "Okay! Okay!" After a few moments, Captain America and his team start to vanish in flashes of light.

Hawkeye asks, "What the…?" However, that's all he could get as he and the rest of Captain America and his team vanish. Soon after, the Digimon return to their Rookie levels, Champion for Gatomon/Magnadramon, and Sailor Celestial puts Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon back into her digivices. Thereafter, our Sailor Scouts, Davis, and the Digimon vanish in streams of light and the 'binds' that Sailor Celestial put on Iron Man's team, minus Black Panther, vanish as if they weren't there.

War Machine asks, "Okay, what was that?"

Iron Man responds, "Still working on it." The group goes over to Black Panther, who manages to quickly regain his senses.

Spiderman asks, "Is he okay?"

Black Panther shakes his head and Black Widow says, "He's fine." Black Widow asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Iron Man replies, "Working on it."

Black Panther picks up his mask and he says, "As much as I want to continue the chase, I must warn my country that woman that attacked us will be attacking my country."

Black Widow asks, "Isn't your country one of the most isolated in the world and has the most advanced technology in the world."

Black Panther says, "True, but we aren't dealing with a woman. We are dealing with someone close to a god."

Vision says, "He may have a point. The amount of power that she and the other mysterious visitors were using were off the scale, as you would say. And the constructs that one of them used to bind us couldn't be broken even by the power of the Mind Stone and I was completely unable to phase through it at all."

War Machine says, "Which means that she is really powerful and can give even Thor a run for his money."

Vision says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Iron Man says, sarcastically, "Wonderful."

Just then Iron Man's current AI, Friday, says, "Tony, there is a mysterious data file being sent to you. I can't trace where it came from and there is no identification on it."

Iron Man asks, "What can you tell me?"

Friday responds, "No virus or anything of the sort."

Iron Man doesn't say a word for a few moments and he says, "Open it." When Iron Man's displays within his helmet show the data file, his eyes widen.

War Machine asks, "What's up?"

Iron Man takes to the skies and he says, "Get everyone back to base Rhodie. There is…something that I need to check out." Before anyone can say or do anything, Iron Man takes off into the distance.

Spiderman asks, "What's wrong with Mister Stark?"

War Machine responds, "Kid, I keep asking myself that question." On the meanwhile, Black Panther can't help to focus on Iron Man for some reason or another.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's time), Marvel Movie Universe, Siberia**_

In front of an entrance to an underground base within the Siberia wilderness, Captain America, Winter Soldier, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, looking a lot as Kirito from SAO, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura transport in front of the entrance where they see the armored doors have been completely destroyed.

Winter Soldier says, "Your sister works fast."

Sailor Celestial asks, "How can you be sure that it is her?"

Winter Soldier says, "A feeling."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"A feeling that Sugu and I wish was wrong."_

Hinata activates her Byakugan, looks around with her eyes X-ray abilities, and Sakura asks, "What do you see?"

Hinata responds, "I see her. She is there with a male and…they are the only two alive in there. There are five more people in strange chambers, but they are…" Winter Soldier's eyes widen with Captain America giving a confused look and the group walks inside making sure to take care just in case there are traps. However, soon enough, they enter a room where they find five large chamber containing the people that Hinata mentioned.

Captain America asks, "Bucky is that…?"

Winter Soldier says, with a nod, "Yeah, Steve. That's them."

Sakura says, "What's left of them."

Kazuto asks, looking around, "Where is Sailor Moon?"

Shadow Sailor Moon's voice booms, "Right here." Everyone then looks to see Shadow Sailor Moon floating and dropping a barely conscious bald male in front of them.

Captain America says, "That must be…"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Zemo. The man that framed your friend over there. He also killed those five super-soldiers."

Winter Soldier asks, confused, "Why?"

Shadow Sailor Moon replies, "Revenge. Against both Hydra AND the Avengers. He is from Sokovia where his family died."

Captain America's eyes widen and he says, plainly, "Now, I get it."

Sailor Celestial asks, seriously, "What is it that you are doing here sis?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Let me show you." Shadow Sailor Moon then creates a lance-like specter with a strange pyramid shaped 'point' at the top that's like a prism, a brownish-black staff, and there are black chains at the bottom of the specter/staff.

Naruto asks, "What is that?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I don't know, but it is powerful stuff."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "The Lancelot. It is a combination of specter and lance in which the crystal was forged from pieces of the first pieces of elemental energy to be born in the multiverse itself."

There are gasps and Kazuto says, "That's…REAL STRONG stuff."

Sailor Celestial says, "You aren't getting away with that Sailor Moon. Not until you come to your senses."

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, "I am in my 'senses', sis. I'm seeing things more clearly than ever before. Now, if you excuse me…"

Sailor Celestial aims her railguns and says, bringing out one of her Keyblades, "I don't think so Sailor Moon."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "You might want to take care of your company that's coming." Shadow Sailor Moon points behind them and they look to see Iron Man coming into the room with Winter Soldier pointing a gun at him. Shadow Sailor Moon takes this distraction to leave and teleport away.

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Darn it!"

Captain America says, "Go after her. Bucky and I will handle this."

Hinata asks, "Are you sure?"

Captain America replies, with a nod, "Yeah, I'm sure." Hinata, Sakura, Naruto, Kazuto, and Sailor Celestial walk over to the door and Iron Man lets them pass causing all of them to look at him as they leave while Captain America and Winter Soldier confront him, but as they left, our other universe traveling warriors don't seem to notice that Black Panther comes seemly out of nowhere to look at the scene before him.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's time), Marvel Movie Universe, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location, Shadow Sailor Moon is greeted by someone that looks exactly like Wicked Lady, expect she has a golden crescent moon as well as black upside down crescent moon, in which they embrace and share a kiss.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "My Rini…"

'Wicked Lady' AKA Rini responds, sounding like she did as Wicked Lady, "Mom…"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark warm smile, "How are you? You had better been behaving yourself."

Rini replies, with a dark wicked smile, "Maybe."

Shadow Sailor Moon gives a dark giggle and she asks, "How is 'daddy' doing?"

Rini sighs and she replies, "Difficult."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Not surprising sweetie."

Rini tells Shadow Sailor Moon, "He'll understand mom."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yes, I know." Shadow Sailor Moon and Rini start to walk and Shadow Sailor Moon says, displays the mysterious Lancelot, "I have completely my operation."

Rini says, amazed, "Wow. It is beautiful."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark smile, "It is. And it will look even lovelier with the 'jewel' that we picked up from Wakanda."

Rini says, nervously, "Actually, mom…They failed."

Shadow Sailor Moon yells out, in a dark strong tone, "WHAT?!" Shadow Sailor Moon unleashes a powerful shockwave that shakes the whole area up.

Rini says, nervously, "It's the truth, mom. They managed to break in, but somehow, Uncle Kazuto's and Auntie Suguha's 'team' managed to teleport it away."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "The Enterprise and our universe's ultimate 'mad scientist' Washu."

Rini says, with a nod, "Yes, mom."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a shrug, "Let them have it for now. We were going to go after the one 'that man' gave to my sister anyway."

Rini asks, "What about the Animamates?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "I'm nothing like Chaos and those villains that drop their 'minions' on the drop of a hat." Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark grin, "I will give the Animamates more 'incentive' to fight for me and for me better than before."

Rini says, with a dark smirk, "They did manage something."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Good. That deserves a bit of a 'reward' and like I said: Incentive."

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's time), Marvel Movie Universe, Earth's orbit**_

Circling around this Earth, the Enterprise, still using the advanced cloaking device, floats in orbit around the planet and within the ship, we are within one of the cargo bays where we find a special 'containment unit' that contains the Eternity Diamond of Power that Sailor Celestial gained from Kayaba/Heathcliff at the end of SAO while another similar Eternity Diamond floats by it.

Our heroes and heroines are looking at it and Kotone says, "It is so beautiful."

Lita says, "Yeah, it is."

Amara says, plainly, "However, Dumpling didn't get nothing out of this."

Hotaru asks, "What would she want the Vibranium for?"

Raye says, "With our Meatball Head as she is…I'm not sure."

Asuna says, "And that lance…"

Trista says, "I've heard legends about such a thing. I would have to go over what I know and the libraries to figure out."

Matt says, "Something tells me that lance is going to be a real pain the butt in the future."

Tai says, "Yeah, just our luck."

Hinata says, "It is amazing that something so lovely could be so dangerous."

Minato tells Hinata, "In the wrong hands, Hinata."

Katsuhito asks, "Question is: Who are the 'right hands', Minato-san?"

Plenty of the others are looking at Katsuhito and Trista says, "Katsuhito-dono has a point. These are among the most powerful items in the multiverse and their temptation is great."

Ayeka says, glaring at Washu and Ryoko, "Yes, I know."

Ryoko asks, annoyed, "Why are you looking at me?" Ayeka gives a dead-pan look while Sasami giggles at this, but then a 'beeping' sound is heard causing Washu to bring up a holographic screen.

Tenchi asks, "What's up, Washu?"

Washu responds, "It seems like our Moon Princess is on the move again."

Kazuto asks, "Can you follow her?"

Washu replies, with a grin, "Can I? You are talking to the greatest mind of our universe and maybe more! Of course I can! Especially with the 'little number' that I left with her 'new girls'."

Michelle says, "I'm shocked that she revived the Animamates."

Amara says, "In her way of thinking, Serena is just not herself."

Raye says, with a plain and solemn tone, "Serena hasn't been 'herself' since SAO and she will never be completely the same person ever again."

Suguha says, "Doesn't mean that she isn't the same person deep down."

Asuna says, "Suguha-chan is right. We just need to break through to the real Serena-chan."

Davis says, plainly, "That's going to take a bit of work."

Lita says, with a nod, "Big time."

Ken says, "What I'm worried about is how Serena got the information on that spear and the Eternity Diamond as well as what else she knows."

Trista says, nodding her head in agreement, "That's a very valid concern, Ken."

Gatomon asks, "So, what are we waiting for?" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines prepare to head off in the Enterprise and follow our corrupted Moon Princess to the next universe.

 _ **August 3, 2025, Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the Moon Kingdom, the spirit of Queen Serenity is the courtyard of the Moon Palace and looking towards Earth.

Queen Serenity says, solemnly, "Oh, Serenity…" She then 'senses' something and she looks around in which when she looks behind her, we look up as Queen Serenity's screams are heard ringing throughout the kingdom as we.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's time), Unknown realm, Unknown location**_

At this moment, Shadow Sailor Moon is engaged in a passionate kiss with Sailor Iron Mouse and when they release from the kiss, Sailor Iron Mouse looks at Shadow Sailor Moon with pure love and desire in her eyes.

Shadow Sailor Moon asks, "Now, who do you love?"

Sailor Iron Mouse responds, with pure love in her voice, "You, mistress…"

Shadow Sailor Moon gently pats Sailor Iron Mouse's scalp and she says, "Now, my cutie pie, you are going to be completely successful in your next mission."

Sailor Iron Mouse replies, with hearts in her eyes, "Yes, mistress. I live for only you. My body, mind, and soul are yours to command."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Good." Shadow Sailor Moon kisses Sailor Iron Mouse on the forehead causing Sailor Iron Mouse to shiver in excitement and Sailor Iron Mouse leaves as Rini enters the room.

Rini says, with a dark smirk, "Clever."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Idiots like the enemies that we faced used fear to control their 'minions'. I use love instead. When they completely adore you, they will do anything and they will do anything for you with everything that they have."

Rini says, with a dark grin, "Nice."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "And since your father is being so 'difficult', it does get quite lonely."

Rini says, "He'll come around."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I know sweetie."

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's time), Marvel Movie Universe,**_ _ **outside of Jupiter**_

Returning to the Marvel Universe, we are outside of Jupiter where we find the Enterprise moving some distance away and plenty of our heroes and heroines on the bridge of the Enterprise with Suguha in the captain's seat and Ami and Kazuto at the helm.

Ami says, "We are ready to make the jump."

Tai asks, "So, how many of these gems are out there?"

Mimi asks, "And why does Serena want them?"

Yolei tells Mimi, a bit nervous in her tone, "Mimi, why do you think that Serena wants jewels that can alter the very fabric of reality of the whole of the multiverse much like Suguha's powers?"

Mimi then gets the idea and she says, a bit nervously, "Oh."

Palmon says, "That's right, Mimi."

Kazuto says, "It is obvious that Serena wants to try to reverse the 'damage' that Kayaba created with SAO and even possibly make sure that it never happened at all."

Trista says, with a nod, "It is most likely. However, despite what we think and feel, Sword Art Online is now part of the past and messing with past events never works well with the balance of space-time."

Matt says, "No kidding."

Gabumon says, with a nod, "I agree, Matt."

Suguha asks, "Is it possible…to perform the same kind of purification that Serena does with the Silver Crystal?"

Trista says, "That shouldn't be a problem with your power, princess."

Suguha gives an annoyed look and Amara asks, "But…?"

Trista says, "It is Suguha herself. I'm sorry, princess, but you are still quite in an 'emotional state' due to your 'condition'. I'm not sure having four other souls living within you…"

Suguha says, with a nod, "I know."

Asuna says, "I think that Suguha-chan can do it and we can help her do it."

Davis asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Asuna says, "We are all tied to Serena-chan in one way or another especially Kirito-kun, Liz, Keiko, and plenty of us. I think that those closest to Serena-chan have the chance especially Kirito-kun and Suguha-chan. They are family and after SAO, they have grown strong family bonds."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "You have a point."

Suguha says, "But I think that you need to be there too Asuna." When Asuna looks at Suguha, she says, "You and big brother were there for Serena throughout that whole thing while my bond with her started…restarted around six months ago. I saw that the three of you were really closely bonded. You were family yourselves in a way. I know that bond can help us save her."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Sugu's right. We are going to need you too Asuna." Kazuto says, looking at the other Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, "And all of you, too. You also share a 'family bond' with Serena. You aren't just friends and fellow Scouts. You are like sisters much like when Serena was Serenity and the Inner Sailor Scouts were her 'court'. You weren't just her 'court'. You were…You are her sisters…her family."

Hotaru asks, "Do you think that we can?"

Lita says, with a nod and smile, "We have to."

Tai says, "Well, I say being mushy about it won't help us find her and bring her back to her senses."

Agumon says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Suguha says, pushing the communication's button on the captain's chair, "Bridge the engineering."

Washu's voice yells out, "What's up?!"

Davis says in reply, "Let's go!"

Washu shouts out in reply, "You got it!" Soon enough, the Enterprise starts to glow as it starts to cross universes and vanishes as quickly as it appeared in this universe.

 _ **August 3, 2025, Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe, Neo Domino City**_

In Neo Domino City, Atem is looking up at the sky and looking at his Millennium Puzzle.

Atem says, "When we finally get back the Winged Dragon of Ra, it is done and Yugi and the others must return to their time. However, I wasn't taken from back in Yugi's time. My spirit returned to this plane from this time and now, I am no longer a spirit. I have been reborn like the phoenix into this body. While my 'past self' is still in the Spirit World, it may not be wise to go with Yugi back into the past." Atem then says, looking at the two Egyptian God Cards in his possession, Obelisk and Slifer, "Especially with the God Cards. Despite the ones in Yugi's time being in the Spirit World, they could…" Atem says, looking up into the sky, "Plus, I sense that the God cards are needed here in this time. Chaos is spreading not only across the world, but across the vast and many universes." Atem is in deep thought in which he doesn't know is that Tea Gardner is looking at her with longing and concern in her eyes.

 **End of Chapter 28**

Well, this is the end of this chapter. You must have been wondering when those Eternity Diamonds are going to play a role in this story or story series, huh? Well, you don't have to wonder no more, but I bet that you have a ton of other questions, don't you? Well, you are going to have to wait to find out when they are going to be answered, folks. Just keeping read and please no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	29. Universe Chronicles

Okay, here we come to the next chapter of the story! Like I said before, it isn't going to be 'easy one-two-three' that our heroes and heroines will bring Sailor Moon 'back to normal'. Personally, I think that would make it quite cliché and plenty of anime/movies/television, they don't do that way either. So, is this the end of their adventures in ALO? No way, everyone! However, you are going to have to read to find out when they will be back to ALO and it has significance to the story. Okay, you must be getting worn out of me doing this, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 29: Universe Chronicles**

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Unknown universe**_

Right now, we are in space where we find the Star Trek universe starship, USS Enterprise, NCC-1701, which was rebuilt after it was destroyed over what was known as the Genesis Planet, over an Earth style planet in an solar system similar to Earth's solar system. On the bridge of the Enterprise, Ami Mizuno AKA Sailor Mercury, Kazuto Kirigaya, Trista Meiou AKA Sailor Pluto, Izzy Izumi, his Digimon partner, Tentomon, Daisuke 'Davis' Motomiya, his Digimon partner, Veemon, Davis' girlfriend, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, and Kari's Digimon partner, Gatomon, are assembled together as they look at the view screen showing the planet that the Enterprise is orbiting from their point of view.

Kari says, "It is so lovely."

Kazuto says, "Looks can be deceiving as Naruto could attest, Kari."

Davis says, with a nod, "No kidding, bro."

Izzy says, "And based on what information that we could gather, I have to agree."

Davis asks, "Can we be sure that she's here?"

Izzy says, "Based on what the sensors that Washu developed for us, she is here. There is a really strong signal."

Gatomon says, "I have to admit that Davis has a point. She could have found the 'bug'."

Ami says, "I don't think that's likely. I have seen much as Washu-san's work. While she is 'eccentric', she is a true genius in her work."

Washu's voice comes over the speakers of the communication systems on the bridge, excitedly, "You know it sister!"

Davis gives a look of surprise, pushes a button, and he says, annoyed, "Don't do that Washu!"

Everyone on the bridge can hear Washu giggle and she then says, "Where is the fun in that? Anyway, the others have gotten the conditions of this Earth and they know the situation."

Kazuto says, "It seems like nothings changes from each version of our home planet."

Trista says, "Like it or not, there are plenty of constants in the multiverse, my prince."

Just then Izzy gets an alert from the science station and he says, "We may have something."

Everyone else looks at Izzy and Tentomon asks, "What's wrong Izzy?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Yep. We have an 'incursion'. Something or someone from another universe has come to this Earth."

Kazuto asks Izzy, "Where Izzy?"

Washu says over the speakers, "I've got it too. The signals are actually coming from 'strange ruins' that I managed to get some information about."

Kari asks, "Strange ruins?"

Washu responds, "Ruins that aren't connected with the history, culture, and whatnot of this Earth's Europe and, major news alert, there might be images of a certain floating castle in them." Immediately, Kazuto gets to his feet and heads for the turbolift.

Ami asks, surprised, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, "Ami, I need for you and Trista to come with me." Ami gives a look of surprise, but Trista nods her head and as she gets up, Trista motions for her to follow and Ami does in which Izzy goes over to the helm. Davis get to his feet, but Kazuto tells him, "We need for you and the Digidestined to remain here."

Davis asks, "Huh?"

Kari says, "I think that our partners may cause a bit of panic especially if they go beyond their 'small forms'."

Gatomon says, "No kidding. And I rather not be shot at."

Kazuto says, "And if this is Serena…"

Davis says, with a sigh, "Fine." Davis says, with a smirk, "But next time, Veemon and I are coming down with you."

Kazuto says, with a smile and nod, "Deal." Soon after, Ami, Trista, and Kazuto go into the turbolift in which the doors close behind them.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Unknown universe, Unknown area**_

On the planet, we are in an area of a mixture of glass land and cliff sides near a beach front area where we find Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and our Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts moving along the ground.

Hotaru says, "Wow. This is so pretty."

Amara says, "It may be, but remember, we are in a war zone. This place is called the Marberry Shore in this Gallia nation. They are currently at war with one of the superpowers in this world."

Sakura says, with a sigh, "It isn't surprising that they would invade because of a resource. In our world, wars have been started for much less. It is always something."

Amara tells Sakura, "It always is, Sakura."

Kazuto says, "Well, thanks to a few extraordinary people, this 'Empire' has been forced back."

Amara says, "It is a smart thing these people did. You always have to an edge to keep peace. The Swiss back home had their high and thick mountains to help them. It is the reason that they were able to stay neutral."

Ami says, nodding her head, "Due to the nature of their terrain, any invader would have too much to make any invasion of Switzerland too costly to bear."

Lita tells Hinata, "Anyway, Hinata, keep an eye out for people. We don't want to get caught in the crossfire in this war."

Hinata, her Byakugan active, responds, "Right, Lita-chan…" Hinata then gasp and she says, "There are soldiers nearby and they have spotted us!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Take cover!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines run for cover in which just before they get to cover, gunfire is heard as shots hit all around them, but they manage to cover at a stone wall. They manage to see a squad of red armored soldiers with various weapons coming towards them.

Suguha yells out, "Hey! We're civilians! We don't want any part of this!" However, bullets start to hit the stone wall and the group manage to roll into a depression in the ground behind the wall.

Sakura says, seriously, "I don't think that they give a darn Suguha!"

Suguha says, sarcastically, "Yeah, I got that!"

Lita says, taking out a phaser, "Let's see how they like this!"

Kazuto says, also taking out another phaser, "Set on stun only. We aren't here to kill people. We aren't from this world." The rest of the Moon Kingdom take out phasers along with Suguha and Asuna. When the soldiers stop to reload, our heroes and heroines with phasers 'pop' over the wall and fire in which one of the soldiers are hit causing him to collapse into unconsciousness as he is stunned. His comrades are shocked causing them to hesitate and in turn, they are hit by phaser fire causing them to collapse to the ground into unconsciousness.

Our heroes and heroines breathe a sigh of relief and Mina asks, "Glad that's over. What's next?"

The group hears a rumbling sound and Raye yells out, annoyed, "You had to ask Mina-chan!" The group then looks over the war to see a red colored tank that have similarities to the old French Char-B1 tank.

Naruto asks, surprised, "What is that?"

Kazuto says, 'That's a tank."

Ami says, "It looks similar to tanks of the early World War Two period."

Amara tells Ami, seriously, "This isn't the time, Ami-chan!"

Hotaru asks, "What do we do?"

Trista says, "We are going to need to set our phasers to kill in order to disable it."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I don't think that's necessary." When the others look at Asuna, they then hear a 'clunk' in which they look to see that both gun barrels of the tank have been hit by energy arrows causing the barrels to melt in which when the crew comes out, Sailor Orion is upon them and quickly knocks them in which she throws their unconscious forms to the ground.

Michelle says, with a smile, "Good work, Orion."

Sailor Orion responds, plainly, "No problem."

Naruto asks, pointing to the unconscious soldiers, "What now?"

Kazuto says, "Let's restrain them and disable their weapons for the time being." The others nod their heads in agreement in which they use bind the soldiers' arms and legs, destroy/disable their weapons, and head out when they are done.

Amara says, taking out her transformation item, "I think that all of us, Scouts, should be in Scout form unless we have special 'abilities'." The others nod their heads in agreement and later on, all of the Sailor Scouts of group, minus Hinata, are in their Scout forms, either Eternal for most of them and Valkyrie for Celestial, Star, and Venus, in which they continue along, but they are taking careful attention to avoid the people of this world since they may end up fighting in their conflict and want to avoid a fight like the last one that they were in.

Sailor Venus says, "Too bad we can't fly."

Sailor Celestial says, sarcastically, "And make ourselves a clear target in the skyline? Real good idea."

Sailor Venus says, nervously and annoyed, "I know! I know!" When the group gets to another area, they see areas of smoke going into the sky and signs of battle nearby.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's up, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "There has been a battle recently and there are a group of vehicles and people near a group of buildings in which the designs show that they are a military base."

Kazuto says, "Best we avoid that."

Sailor Mercury says, "There is a problem. The ruins that we want to find are practically under the base."

Sailor Mars slaps herself on the head and she says, solemnly and annoyed, "Just great."

Sakura asks, "What should we do?"

Naruto says, "Let's see what's up and then we decide. There is always a way to solve a problem, believe it."

Hinata says, with a nod, "I agree, Naruto-kun."

Sakura tells Hinata, with a smile, "Not surprised, Hinata."

Hinata blushes and Sailor Celestial tells Sakura, "Do you really have to do that?"

Sailor Venus asks, with a grin, "Why not?"

Sailor Jupiter says, changing the subject, "Anyway, it is a good idea."

Kazuto says, "I agree. Let's scout around ahead." Kazuto tells the Sailor Scouts, "No pun intended."

Sailor Star says, with a smile, "We know, Kirito-kun." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines slowly and carefully head over to the cliff face looking over the military base that Sailor Mercury detected, they see a group of people, men and women, wearing blue military style uniforms, with armored vehicles AKA tanks assembled around.

Kazuto says, "This is going to be a problem."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Yeah, no kidding." Sailor Celestial and Kazuto then 'sense' something and they look in one direction. When the others look in that direction, they see a group of red armored soldiers sneaking up in which one of them takes aim at a young lady with dark hair and wearing a shawl along with her military uniform. On instinct, Naruto grabs his phaser and fires at the soldier causing him to grunt as he gets hit and knocking him down to the ground as well as into unconsciousness causing the blue glad soldiers to turn to see him along with his comrades.

One of blue clad soldiers shouts out, "We're under attack!" A red haired female soldier swings in front of the dark haired shawl wearing female soldier and starts firing her weapon.

Our heroes and heroines take cover and Sakura yells at Naruto, annoyed, "Naruto, this isn't our fight!"

Naruto says, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't let them kill her like that."

Sailor Uranus says, "We shouldn't be interfering in other worlds. And don't bring up what happened in that last world. Dumpling forced our hand."

Hinata says, her Byakugan active, "There is someone moving around behind those hangers."

Sailor Jupiter says, "It could be one of the soldiers of this world…"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor activated, "No, it seems to be one of those 'Obelisk Force' soldiers from the Fusion Dimension."

There are gasps and Sailor Celestial asks, "What's he or she doing here?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I don't know…Wait! This person is at the cliff face and she just pushed some kind of hidden panel! A piece of the cliff face is 'opening up'."

There are looks of shock and Kazuto says, "A hidden door."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "We've got no choice! We've got to follow him!"

Sailor Saturn says, concerned, "But we can't!"

Sailor Mars says, "There is a full-blown battle going on down there!"

Kazuto says, "We've got no choice. Whatever is in there, it might be dangerous to allow it to fall into the wrong hands."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "Kirito-kun is right. And with the 'warriors' of Academia, they are the 'wrong hands'."

Sailor Uranus asks, "So, what's the plan?"

Kazuto says, "We need to rush in and move fast before they have a chance to spot us." Kazuto looks at Sailor Star and she nods her head in which Kazuto shakes his head and he then yells out, "Go!" Sailor Star grabs Kazuto and our group immediately leap over the edge with Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura running down using their chakra on the rocky cliff face. However, one red clad soldier spots, his body shakes in surprise, and coming out of his surprise, he prepares to take aim with his weapon, but Sailor Celestial, seeing this, is quicker on the draw and uses her phaser to knock him down.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Hope no one saw that."_ However, unfortunately for Sailor Celestial, one of the blue clad soldiers did see that and manages to catch a glance of our heroes and heroines as they get to the ground where Sailor Mercury pushes in a piece of the cliff face causing a hidden door to be revealed and slide open.

Kazuto says, seriously, "Move!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines go through the open where it closes behind them so thoroughly it was like they were there in the first place. On the meanwhile, the blue clad soldiers defeat the red clad soldiers and the one that spotted our heroes and heroines tells his commander, a young man with brown hair and dressed like a tank commander, about what he saw. Back with our heroes and heroines, they are moving down catacombs where torches seem to be already lighted up.

Sailor Jupiter says, "It seems someone was expecting company."

Sailor Pluto says, "Most likely, they lighted up when our 'guest' came inside."

Sailor Star looks at something and she says, shocked, "Kirito-kun!" When everyone looks at where Sailor Star is looking at, they see cravings on the wall including of a familiar castle.

There are gasps and Sailor Orion asks, "Is that…?"

Kazuto says, his eyes narrowing, "Aincrad."

Sailor Saturn asks, confused, "What's it doing here?"

Kazuto responds, "I don't know."

Sailor Mercury says, using her visor, "I'll make scans of these. The rest of you should go on ahead."

Sailor Neptune asks, "Will you be okay by yourself?"

Sailor Mercury responds, with a nod, "Yes, I will be." As Sailor Mercury uses her visor and computer to make scans of the carvings, the others rush off after the Academia member that came into the caverns before them.

The Academia member, a male and looking exactly like the Obelisk Force member that Sailor Moon dueled in the Elder Tales world, is looking at a strange crystal that looks like a DNA strand with one side being black and the other white, and he says, with a nod, "Excellent."

However, when he gets close to it, a familiar female voice says, "My, you have a strange taste in jewelry pal." The Academia member turns to see our heroes and heroines in front of him.

The Academia member asks, "The Sailor Soldiers of Standard?" The Academia member rushes for the strange crystal, but Sailor Venus teleports in and both of them grab at the same time causing it to glow.

Sailor Star asks, "What's going on?" Soon enough, everyone yelps as they are engulfs by the glow and when they are able to open their eyes, they find themselves in a stadium with Sailor Venus facing the Academia member.

Sailor Saturn asks, "What's happened?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "It seems like the mysterious crystal has put a challenge to Sailor Venus and our opponent. Or should I say, her opponent. She must defeat this person in a contest in order to win the crystal."

The Academia member display his duel disk, exactly like the previous Obelisk Force member, activates it, causing it to display a sword shaped 'energy blade' for the Monster card Zones, and he says, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "Me neither." Just then a golden-orange version of Sailor Moon's newest duel disk appear around Sailor Venus' armored left wrist and she says, with a smile, "Oh, wow. That's awesome!" Sailor Venus' dueling deck appears inside of her new duel disk as she activates it causing an orange energy 'blade' containing the Pendulum and Monster cards zones and both duelists' decks are shuffled in their duel disks. As their touch screen display 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Venus and her opponent say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Venus: 4000

Obelisk Force: 4000

The Obelisk Force member draw one card and he says, "I'll take the first move." He says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I'll start off with my Ancient Gear Soldier!" Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300) appears on the field in attack mode. The Obelisk Force member says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Sailor Venus says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Venus gives a mischievous giggle and she says, putting a card into the Field Spell slot, "Now, get ready to go into a world of wackiness and insanity! I play my Toon Kingdom Field Spell!" Just then a massive cartoon pop-up book appears behind Sailor Venus and a cartoon castle comes out of it.

The Obelisk Force member asks, stunned, "What the?"

Kazuto asks, "Toon Kingdom? Wait! You mean like…?"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Yep! She has a Toon deck! Just like the creator of Duel Monsters himself: Maxamillion Pegasus!"

Sailor Orion says, surprised, "That's a rare deck."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "It is."

Sailor Venus says, removing the top three cards from her deck and putting them in her sub-space pocket, "However, I need to remove the top three cards from my deck, but now, I can play all of the Toon monsters that I want!" Sailor Venus says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Like this guy! My Toon Cyber Dragon in attack mode!" Soon after, Toon Cyber Dragon (2100/1600), a cartoon version of Cyber Dragon with a big cartoon eyes, appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Venus says, putting another card on her duel disk, "By the way, it is a special summon since you have a monster on the field and I don't. So, I can play my Toon Gemini Elf in attack mode too." Just then Toon Gemini Elf (1900/900), an over-sensual cartoonish version of Gemini Elf, appears on the field in attack mode as well. Sailor Venus says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "However, I can't attack with my cutie pies on the turn that I summon them. So, I play Mirage of Nightmare first." Sailor Venus says, putting two more cards into the main slot of her disk, "And then I end with two cards face-down."

The Obelisk Force member says, drawing a card, "Then it is my turn."

Sailor Venus says, drawing four cards, "And I'll be getting four new cards thanks to my Mirage." Sailor Venus says, pushing buttons on her disk's touch screen, "However, now, I activate my face-down cards: Thunder of a Ruler and Emergency Provisions!" Sailor Venus' face-down cards are Thunder of a Ruler trap card and Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and Sailor Venus says, "Thanks to my trap, you are denied a Battle Phase this turn and my spell card allows one grand in life-points for every spell and trap on my field that I toss out! And I choose my trap and Mirage of Nightmare, but since I already played it, my trap's effect is still activated!" Mirage of Nightmare and Thunder of a Ruler vanish as Sailor Venus gains 2000 more life-points.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Nice one, Venus!"

The Obelisk Force member says, putting one card into his disk's main slot, "We shall when I equip my Soldier with Ancient Gear Tank and boost its power by six hundred." Ancient Gear Soldier then sits down on a strange armored motorcycle and he goes from 1300/1300 to 1900/1300 and the Obelisk Force member says, putting another card into main slot of his disk, "Then I use my Ancient Gear Explosive. Now, my monster is destroyed and you lose half of its original attack points." Ancient Gear Soldier explodes and Sailor Venus yelps as she is hit by the shrapnel while she loses 650 life-points and the Obelisk Force member says, with a smirk, "And thanks to my Tank, you lose an addition six hundred points since he destroyed with on his tank." Sailor Venus yelps as she is hit by an explosion as she loses 600 more life-points.

Sailor Mercury asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

The Obelisk Force member says, putting yet another card into the main slot of his disk, "She won't be with Graceful Charity. Now, I draw three cards and discard two from my hand." He then draws three cards, discards two cards from hand into the graveyard slot, and he says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Now, I play my Ancient Gear Factory. I can play one Ancient Gear monster from my hand as long as I remove double the level of Ancient Gear monsters from my graveyard." The Obelisk Force member displays Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) and he says, "So, I remove my two Ancient Gear Beasts that I sent into the graveyard with my Graceful Charity along with my Ancient Gear Soldier in order to play my Ancient Gear Golem!" After removing said monster cards from his graveyard as a factory appears on his field with scrap metal going into it and when he puts the monster card that he showed everyone on his duel disk, Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) comes out of the factory in attack mode.

Sailor Uranus says, "Great. He isn't bad."

Sailor Mars says, sarcastically, "No kidding, Uranus."

The Obelisk Force member says, with a sly smile, "That ends my turn."

Current Score:

Sailor Venus: 4750

Obelisk Force: 4000

Sailor Venus says, drawing a card, "Okay, my move!" Sailor Venus says, "Gemini Elf, I think that it is time for some payback." The cartoon elves giggle as they leap up and over Ancient Gear Golem in a cartoon manner and Sailor Venus yells out, "Attack him directly!" The cartoon elves then move in to attack Obelisk Force member with a direct attack.

Obelisk Force member says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! Activate trap: Spirit Barrier!" Obelisk Force member's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and he says, with a sly grin, "Thanks to this trap card, as long as I have a monster, my life-points are safe from battle damage." A barrier protects Obelisk Force member from the cartoon elves' attack and they return to Sailor Venus with cartoon pouts on their faces.

Sailor Venus says, with a sigh, "Okay. Girls…my cutie dragon…I'm sorry, but you are going to have to go." Toon Gemini Elf and Toon Cyber Dragon gain cartoon-like wide-eyes as Sailor Venus says, "I release both of Toon Gemini Elf and my Cyber Dragon!" Both cartoon monsters vanish as Sailor Venus puts another card on her duel disk and she yells out, "In order to play my Red-Eyes Toon Dragon in attack mode!" Out of the cartoon pop-up book, Red-Eyes Toon Dragon (2400/2000), a freaky cartoon version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Celestial asks, sarcastically and annoyed, "Are you kidding me?"

Sailor Venus says, "Next, I use his ability and call one Toon monster from my hand!" Sailor Venus says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And here is Toon Dark Magician!" Out of the cartoon book, Toon Dark Magician (2500/2100), a cartoon sprite-like version of Dark Magician, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Kazuto says, "If Yugi and Atem saw this, they would faint."

 _ **August 3, 2025, Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe, Neo Domino City**_

At this moment, with Neo Domino City, both Yugi and Atem sneeze and they also get a shiver as they felt that something that they would believe to be disturbing happened.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Unknown universe, Marberry Shore**_

Back to the duel, Sailor Venus says, displaying her Manga Ryu-Ran (2200/2600) monster card, "Next, I use my Toon Dark Magician's ability and send my Manga Ryu-Ran to the graveyard to play one Toon monster from my deck!" Sailor Venus discards her Manga Ryu-Ran, a card comes out of her deck, and she says, putting the card on her duel disk, "Here's Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon (3000/2500), the cartoon version of Blue-Eyes White Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sakura says, "Well, the gang is all here now."

Naruto says, with a nod, "I'll say, believe it."

Sailor Venus says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And then I'll end with one card face-down."

Obelisk Force member says, drawing a card, "My move." Obelisk Force member says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "First, I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards." He draws two cards, he smirks when he sees them, and he says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "And now, I play Polymerization!" He then displays Ancient Gear Engineer (1500/1500) and Ancient Gear Knight (1800/500) and he says, "And now, I fuse my Golem with my Engineer and my Knight!" As the two other monsters appear on the field and goes into a fusion vortex with Ancient Gear Golem, he says, " _Ancient Golem of power and might, unite with the ageless engineer and knight to become the ultimate centaur! Fusion Summon!_ " He puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he yells out, "I call upon my level ten Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem!" Out of the fusion vortex, Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem (4400/3400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Venus says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my trap! I think that you will recognize Spirit Barrier!" Sailor Venus' face-down card is then also revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card.

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Way to go!"

Obelisk Force member says, with a sneer, "You can't save your monster. Gear Golem, destroy her pathetic version of Dark Magician!" Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem attacks Toon Dark Magician, but he performs a magic trick in which he goes into a hat and Golem destroys it instead of Toon Dark Magician causing Obelisk Force member to ask, confused, "What happened?"

Sailor Venus says, with a sly grin, "Thanks to my Toon Kingdom, I can remove the top card from my deck and put it out of play in order to save my Toon monsters."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "Way to go!"

Obelisk Force member says, with a sneer, "I end my turn."

Sailor Venus says, drawing a card, "What's the matter? You seem angry." Sailor Venus says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And you are going to be really peeved when I play my Comic Hand equip spell and take care of your monster!" Just then a massive cartoon hand comes out of Toon Kingdom, grabs Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem, and drags him back into the book.

Obelisk Force member says, shocked, "My golem!"

Sailor Venus says, "Oh, by the way, he becomes one of my cutie toons!" Just then a cartoonish version of Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem comes to Sailor Venus' side of the field.

Obelisk Force member yells out, annoyed, "What have you done to my mighty golem?!"

Sailor Venus says, with a sly grin, "Not as much as he is going to do to you! Direct attack!" The now cartoon Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem gives a loud horse yell and charges at the Obelisk Force member causing him to yelp as he is run over, cartoon style, and loses 4400 life-points as well as the duel with hoof prints all over him.

Final Score:

Sailor Venus: 4750

Obelisk Force: 0

With the end of the duel, the Solid Vision projections vanish and Kazuto says, "Ouch. Insult and injury in all of the same move."

Sailor Star says, nervously, "I'll say Kirito-kun." Soon after, the strange crystal gives off a bright glow causing everyone to close their eyes once more and when they are able to open them, they are back in the cavern where the strange crystal was, but now, the strange crystal is in Sailor Venus's hands.

Just then Sailor Mercury's shouts out, "Everyone!" Everyone looks to see Sailor Mercury running towards them and the Obelisk Force members takes the chance to push a button on his duel disk causing him to vanish through some kind of teleportation.

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Rats!"

Sailor Uranus says, "At least he didn't get what he wanted from here."

Sailor Pluto asks Sailor Mercury, "Did you get the information?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I managed to copy the engraving on the wall."

Sailor Venus says, displaying the strange crystal, "And we got the prize! Whatever it is."

Sailor Orion says, "Now, it is time to get going."

Kazuto and Sailor Celestial think, 'sensing' something, _"Don't count on it."_

Just then a female voice says, "Hold it!" Everyone looks to see a group of blue clad soldiers in front of them and one of them, a young woman with brown hair in two pigtails held by a red bonnet, asks, sternly, "What do you think that you are doing here?"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Ah…"

Sakura says, with a sigh, "So much for getting in without being noticed." Sakura then closes her eyes and the blue clad soldiers yelp as their weapons are ripped from their hands, go into air, and they tore into tiny pieces.

The female soldier that just spoke asks, stunned, "What?"

Hinata tells Sakura, "You have been practicing."

Sakura says, with a smile, "Yep."

Sailor Uranus whistles and she says, "She is good."

Kazuto says, nervously, "I'll say."

Sailor Orion tells Kazuto, "Wise idea not to make her mad."

Kazuto nods his head and Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "No kidding." Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata pull out their phasers and point them at the soldiers.

Hinata says, "I'm sorry, but hands above your hands…please."

The blue clad soldiers do so, seeing that they are helpless, and the brown haired female soldier, the leader, says, "I don't believe this."

A male soldier says, "I don't think anyone is going to believe it, Sargent." Just then there is a loud explosion style 'boom' and the cavern shakes slightly.

Sailor Saturn asks, "What was that?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "I think I know. We need to get outside now!" Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata motion for the blue-clad soldiers to head out first and they do so in which our heroes and heroines follow them. When they arrive back outside of the cavern, they find flaming debris and red clad armored soldiers unconsciousness forms all over the place where they see more blue clad soldiers including the young lady that Naruto saved earlier with a young man of about 22 years of age with brown hair and brown eyes and dressed like a tank commander staring into the face of our corrupted Moon Princess.

The brown haired female soldier says, shocked, "Welkin!" She immediately rushes off to him while Shadow Sailor Moon confronts our heroes and heroines.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Well, you seem to get around."

Sailor Celestial asks, seriously, "What do you think that you are doing?"

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, "All I was doing was going on a little hike and those red armored nitwits had the gall to shoot at me. I taught them a lesson. However, those blue clad jerks gave me the third degree. I got annoyed."

Sailor Venus asks, stunned, "You call this annoyed?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Oh, this is the stuff by those red armored nitwits tried to attack me with. I kind of threw that one a bit too far. I don't know my own strength."

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, sarcastically, _"Yeah, right, Meatball Head."_

Sailor Venus says, displaying the strange crystal, "Sorry, Moon, but we got that prize."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Well, shoot."

Kazuto asks Shadow Sailor Moon, "How do you know these things? How do you know about these…artifacts?"

Shadow Sailor Moon looks at Kazuto, gives a dark sly smirk, and she says in reply, "I just learned things about myself that I never knew and maybe you and Celestial should know too."

Sailor Celestial asks, seriously, "What do you mean?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark smile, "Just saying." Shadow Sailor Moon then displays another Eternity Diamond in her hands and Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a sly smile, "Oh, well. Today hasn't been a total loss."

Our heroes and heroines gasp and Sailor Venus says, nervously, "That's not good."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Goodbye now."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing her swords, "I don't think so!" Sailor Celestial charges at Shadow Sailor Moon, but before Sailor Celestial can attack Shadow Sailor Moon, she vanishes through teleportation in which Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Darn it!" Sailor Celestial leaps back to join the others and they look at each other.

Sailor Pluto says, "It is best that we return."

The young woman asks, seriously, "Do you think that we are going to let you leave so easily?" Our heroes and heroines gather around and they vanish through their own teleportation effort.

The young man in the tanker's uniform responds, "I would say that's a yes, Alicia."

The young woman asks, "What just happened here?"

The young man responds, "I'm not sure." The young man turns to the dark haired young lady that Naruto saved and he asks, "Are you okay, Isara?"

The young woman replies, with a nod, "Yes, I am."

A burly male soldier says, "It was a good thing that guy was taken out when he was. Most likely, he had a bead on her based on where he fell."

Another female soldier, one with red hair in two fluffy buns and a black silk choker around her neck, asks, "Do you think that those people had something to do with it?"

The young man responds, "Maybe."

The burly male soldier asks, "Hey, boss, what are we going to tell command?"

The young man replies, with a shrug, "We give them the truth. We've already encounter things that shouldn't be possible."

The young brown haired female soldier, Alicia, says, "Like a real-life Valkyria that deflected a tank round like a simple ball."

The burly man retorts, with a nod, "Good point."

Alicia says, "All that we know is that they were interested in those ruins hidden in this cliff face, but they don't look like any ruins that I have ever seen. They are nothing like the Valkyrur ruins that we saw in the desert."

The young man in the tanker's uniform says, "Maybe Faldio can help in that regard. Anyway, let's get to work cleaning this up and prepare for the next operation." The others nod their heads in agreement as they head while the young dark haired female looks up into the skies and can't help to wonder who were our heroes and heroines as well as our corrupted Moon Princess.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Right now, we find Darien AKA Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymon bound on a luxury and massive bed as Shadow Sailor Moon enters the room.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark loving tone, "I'm sorry for the conditions, my prince."

Darien tells Shadow Sailor Moon, "Sere, please stop this."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "It's too late for that now." Shadow Sailor Moon then displays the Eternity Diamond and she says, "Soon…"

Darien's eyes widen, knowing what the Eternity Diamond is, and he grunts out, "Sere, you can't…"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "I must." Shadow Sailor Moon then kisses Darien on the forehead and she walks away.

Darien thinks in his mind, _"The darkness of this place is preventing me from transforming and I feel so weak here. I can feel it…trying to leech into my mind…but my past experiences from Beryl and Nehelenia have helped given me resistance to such 'corrupting forces'. But I don't know…how much longer I can last…Even Rini has been corrupted. Sere, please…come back…come back from the darkness…"_

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Unknown universe, Unknown area**_

Within a strange rocky and desert-like area, Shadow Sailor Moon is looking around for someone or something and she gets a dark annoyed look on her face.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Where is it? It isn't likely too many places to hide it." Shadow Sailor Moon then looks at a large rock face and she says, with a dark smile, "Found it."

Just then a high male voice asks, "Hello! Can I help you with something?" Shadow Sailor Moon then turns to see a humanoid male that's completely blue with a golden 'N' on his chest.

Shadow Sailor Moon asks, "So, you're Ninjor, huh?"

The humanoid responds, in the high male voice, "That's right! I see that my reputation proceeds me."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "I'm not impressed."

The humanoid, Ninjor, responds, annoyed, "How dare you?" Ninjor then says, "Anyway, what are you doing here? Your aura doesn't bare good tidings."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "No problems at all as long as you stay out of my way."

Ninjor retorts, as he goes into a defensive stance, "Forgive me if I disagree with you, young lady." Shadow Sailor Moon just looks at Ninjor and he then yelps as tentacles of black 'goo' come out of her form and entrap him. Ninjor yells out, "What is this?! I can't move!"

Shadow Sailor Moon sighs and she asks, with a dark plain tone, "Why don't people ever listen?" As Ninjor struggles to get out of the entrapment that Shadow Sailor Moon put him in, she says, with a dark plain tone, "Guess that's what I get for going into the Power Ranger universe after all."

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Power Ranger universe, in orbit above Earth**_

In the universe of the Power Rangers, the Enterprise, cloak very much active, is orbiting the Earth of this universe and we are on the bridge where we find Izzy and Tentomon at the science station as Izzy uses the sensors and scanners to get a lead on our corrupted Moon Princess.

Davis asks Izzy, "Are you sure those metal heads out there won't detect us?"

Izzy says, "The cloak will keep us off their sensors as long as we maintain it."

Kazuto, sitting at the helm, responds, "That's good. However, we had better be ready to raise shields and arm weapons just the same."

Davis says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Izzy then says, "I've got a lock!" Everyone turns their attention to Izzy and he says, his eyes becoming wide, "Oh, boy."

Suguha says, "That's not good."

Gatomon says, "It usually isn't."

Izzy says, pushing a button at the science station, "You should see it to believe it." On the main screen, our heroes and heroines look to see what looks like the Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's Thunder Megazord at some kind of mountainous region where Shadow Sailor Moon is observing it with a tied up Ninjor.

Davis says, "There is something that you don't see every day."

Kazuto tells Davis, "Technically, we are seeing things that other people don't see every single day."

Veemon says, with a nod, "That's right, Davis."

Davis glares at Veemon, annoyed, and Suguha asks, "How do we fight that?"

Just then Washu's voice shouts out over the communication system, "I've just got the thing!"

Davis pushes a button on the captain's chair and he asks, "Washu?"

Washu responds, "The one and only! Who else is the greatest genius of our universe?"

Suguha asks, "What's up, Washu?"

Washu replies, "That's the thing, Suguha! I'm going to need your powers to help pull this off!"

Kazuto responds, "We'll be right there." Soon after, Kazuto, Suguha, Davis, and Veemon leave for engineering while everyone else looks at the scene before them.

Ami thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Serena…"_

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Power Ranger universe, Power Chamber**_

Inside of the Power Ranger's headquarters, the Power Chamber, Billy, the former Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger, is with Alpha 5 and Zordon, the intergalactic sage that started the Power Rangers, within his tube looking at the same situation on the screen as the Zeo Rangers, Tommy Oliver, Red Zeo Ranger, Catherine, Pink Zeo Ranger, Rocky, Blue Zeo Ranger, Adam, Green Zeo Ranger, Aisha, Yellow Zeo Ranger, and Jason, the former Mighty Morphin Red Ranger and recently, the current Gold Zeo Ranger, teleport in.

Tommy asks, "What's up, Billy?"

Billy points to the screen and he says, "See for yourself." The Rangers look at the screen and they gasp to see the Thunder Megazord.

Rocky says, stunned, "No way! That's the Thunder Megazord!"

Adam says, shocked, "It was destroyed during our first fight with Rito!"

Zordon says, "You are correct, Adam. However, it seems like the Zords' remains were recovered and the Thunder Zords have been restored."

Jason asks, "But how Zordon?"

Zordon says, "After the Power Rangers gained their ninja powers, I worked with Ninjor to seal the remains of the Thunder Zords to make sure that they weren't used for evil purposes. Ninjor helped us by sealing them in the Desert of Despair."

Aisha says, "Well, it looks like someone found them and restored them."

Adam adds in, "And it looks like that they are digging for something."

Billy says, with a nod, "That's right. We scanned the area and found something. There is an incredible power source at that location that was well hidden from even the Power Chamber's sensors, but due to the digging, whatever shielding kept it from being detected is now gone."

Tommy asks, "An incredible power source?"

Alpha 5 yells out, "Ai-Ai-Ai! It is incredible, Tommy!"

Billy says, with a shocked expression, "Whatever it is, it might be more powerful the Zeo Crystal and the Gold Ranger powers combined."

The Power Rangers gasps and Rocky says, stunned, "You've got to be kidding."

Billy says, "I wish that I was." Billy says, pushing buttons, "And there is something else." The view screen then shows Shadow Sailor Moon with Ninjor.

Catherine says, shocked, "Ninjor!"

Adam says, seriously, "He's in trouble."

Tommy says, "And something tells me that young lady is the one that revived the Zords."

Billy says, with a nod, "You are most likely right, Tommy. But there is a complication. When we scanned here, we got two life-force signatures."

Rocky asks, confused, "What does that mean?"

Alpha 5 says, "Based on the scans, we believe that some kind of symbiotic entity has bonded to whoever this young lady is."

Jason asks, "Symbiotic?"

Billy says, "An organism that bonds to another orgasm in order to survive Jason."

Zordon says, "We can't be completely sure, but whatever this 'symbiote' is, it might be corrupting the lady that has captured Ninjor. We can't be sure that she is responsible for her own actions."

Billy says, "However, there is another danger. Her power levels…They are off the scale too. She could be more powerful than all six of you combined."

There are shocked looks from the Zeo Rangers and Adam says, sarcastically, "That's good to know."

Tommy says, "It doesn't matter. In fact, if the Machine Empire get their hands on her or whatever she is digging up with our old Zords, we could be in big trouble."

Zordon says, "Agreed, Tommy. However, take great care. We aren't sure what this young lady is planning and what she will do when confronted by you."

The Zeo Rangers nod their heads in unison as they prepare to morphers and Tommy says, "We'll be careful, Zordon." Tommy then shouts out, "It's Morphin Time!"

The Rangers activate their morphers and Catherine says, "Zeo Ranger One, Pink!" Catherine then 'transforms' into the Pink Zeo Ranger.

Aisha says, "Zeo Ranger Two, Yellow!" Aisha then morphs into the Yellow Zeo Ranger.

Rocky says, "Zeo Ranger Three, Blue!" He then morphs into the Blue Zeo Ranger.

Adam says, "Zeo Ranger Four, Green!" Adam then morphs into the Green Zeo Ranger.

Tommy yells out, "Zeo Ranger Five, Red!" Tommy then morphs into the Red Zeo Ranger.

Jason roars out, "Gold Ranger Power!" Jason then morphs into the Gold Zeo Ranger. When their transformations are done, the Zeo Rangers teleport out of the Power Chamber to confront Shadow Sailor Moon.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Power Ranger universe, Unknown location**_

Somewhere outside of Angel Grove, the Power Ranger's home 'area', the Thunder Megazord is digging up something while Shadow Sailor Moon and a bound Ninjor is looking on.

Ninjor tells Shadow Sailor Moon, "You won't get away with this!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "All I wanted was to restore and borrow these things to dig up what I wanted to get and then I would be out of your hair. You had to be a pest. Well, I'm not letting you go until I'm able to leave."

Just then the Zeo Rangers, in their Ranger forms, appear and Tommy shouts out, "Ninjor!"

Ninjor says, "Rangers, how nice to see you again! And you have done well on gaining the powers of the Zeo Crystal! I am so proud!"

Rocky tells Shadow Sailor Moon, "Okay, lady, let our friend go."

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, with a dark plain tone, "No. He decided to bother me when I was going to borrow these things, so, I have to keep him tied up so he won't be a pest."

Adam retorts, "Borrow? Those are our Zords!"

Shadow Sailor Moon replies, "Not when you left them for scrap."

Tommy replies, "Scrap or not, they are Power Ranger property, lady. And Ninjor is our friend. Now, will you let him go or does this have to get violent?"

Shadow Sailor Moon retorts, "Let me give it to your straight, pal: You face me and you are going to get hurt. One warning: Stay back or else. Let me get what I came here to get and go. Try anything and you are going to get hurt."

Rocky asks, annoyed, "Who does she think she is?"

Adam says, "I don't think she is going to give in peacefully."

Tommy says, with a sigh, "I guess not. I know that Billy said that whatever 'orgasm' has leeched onto her may be manipulating her, but it looks like that she is going to sit down and talk."

Catherine says, "Let's not try to seriously hurt her."

The Zeo Rangers get into defensive fighting stances and Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "Okay, you asked for it." Shadow Sailor Moon turns to face the Rangers and quick as a flash, she whips out her sword, creates a powerful energy, and the Rangers scream out in pain and agony as the energy wave rips through them, sending them flying, and when they crash back to the ground, they 'de-morph' immediately.

Ninjor shouts out, stunned, "No!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, in a dark plain tone, "I warned you fairly. Next time, you should learn to be smart."

The Ranger struggle to their feet and Catherine says, "I can't believe it…"

Adam says, "I think Billy was right."

Rocky says, with a grunt, "She took us out with one attack."

Jason says, "And something tells me that she was holding back."

Tommy says, with a nod, "Yeah, I think so too." Just then Louie Kaboom, the current leader of the Machine Empire, and a platoon of Cogs appear in which Tommy says, annoyed, "Oh, great. Just what we needed."

Louie says, excitedly, "Ooh, the Power Rangers defeated by one girl? That's embarrassing!"

Jason asks, sternly, "What do you want Kaboom?"

Louie responds, "Simple. Destroy you and rule the Machine Empire and Earth." Louie tells Shadow Sailor Moon, "It seems like you have a nasty Ranger problem. Maybe you and I can come to some kind of agreement."

Shadow Sailor Moon looks at Louie with a dark annoyed glare that makes him get unnerved and she responds, with a dark plain tone, "Get bent."

Louie yells out, annoyed, "What was that?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark dangerous tone, "Let me explain to this in terms that you would understand you tin can." Shadow Sailor Moon then unleashes a powerful beam of energy and Louie Kaboom screams as he is vaporized along the platoon of Cogs leaving only a massive burn spot on the ground!

The others are shocked and Rocky asks, stunned, "Did you see that?"

Adam says, shocked, "We all did Rocky."

Tommy asks, into his communicator, "Billy, did you just see that?"

Billy's voice responds over the communicator, "Yes, I did. And Louie's energy signature just vanished. He's…destroyed."

The Rangers are shocked and Aisha says, "No way."

Catherine says, "That means…she was going easy on us earlier. She could have destroyed us, but she didn't."

Jason asks, confused, "But why?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "You are alive and that tin can wasn't. He had no soul. You have the right to live and a soulless machine like him doesn't."

Ninjor says, "It seems like I was right. Young lady, I'm not sure what has gotten into you, but something or someone has corrupted you."

Shadow Sailor Moon retorts, "Corrupted? Ha! I see the multiverse for what it is and in order to do what's right, you need to 'break a few eggs'."

Ninjor says, "If you continue that line of dark thought, the 'yoke' will be on you."

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, annoyed and sarcastic tone in her voice, "Nice. Did you think that one yourself or did you have a cheat sheet?" Ninjor just 'huffs' in annoyance and he then feels a strange 'sensation' throughout his form.

The Thunder Megazord stops and Iron Mouse's voice yells out, "Mistress, we have found the entrance to the chamber that contains the Eternity Diamond!"

Ninjor yells out, "The Eternity Diamond! No, you must not disturb it!"

Tommy asks, "Eternity Diamond?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "You know what to do." But then a sound like a large crane calling is heard and what sounds like two laser shots, like in television and the movies, is heard in which two energy shots hit the Thunder Megazord causing it to stumble back. Shadow Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "What was that?" Everyone hears sounds and they look to see the Pink Crane Ninja Zord flying through the air.

Catherine says, stunned, "The Pink Crane Ninja Zord!"

Adam looks in another direction and he shouts out, "It isn't just the Pink Crane! Look!" Everyone looks to see the Black Frog, Blue Wolf, Yellow Bear, and Red Ape Ninja Zords and all of them combine with the Pink Crane in order to form the Ninja Megazord.

Tommy says, amazed, "I can't believe it! The Ninja Megazord!"

Ninjor says, with a nod, "I thought that I sensed someone tapped into the power of the ninja. Do not worry, Rangers, a force of good is in control of the Megazord." The Ninja Megazord then attacks the Thunder Megazord with a rapid series of punches and knocks the Thunder Megazord down to the ground.

Shadow Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "What the heck are you doing? Get up and fight!" The Thunder Megazord gets to its feet, takes out its saber, and unleashes a powerful energy whirlwind that hits the Ninja Megazord, hard, but everyone then hears what sounds like a huge falcon shouting in which everyone looks to see the White Falcon Ninja Zord flying in the air. The White Falcon fires its missiles that slam into the Thunder Megazord, hard, causing it to stumble back allowing the Ninja Megazord to combine with the White Falcon to form the Ninja Falcon Megazord. The Ninja Falcon Megazord then dive-bombs the Thunder Megazord and hits it hard with its duel fist attack causing the Thunder Megazord to suffer significant damage knocking it down to the ground. Shadow Sailor Moon says, slapping her head, "Oh, boy."

Just then the voice of Shadow Sailor Moon's corrupted daughter shouts out, "Don't worry, mom, I've got them!" Everyone then looks to see the White Tigerzord, in Warrior Mode, appear and fire an energy bolt from its chest that hits the Ninja Falcon Megazord causing it to crash to the ground. The Thunder Megazord separates into its five separate Zords and Lion, Unicorn, Firebird, and Griffin Thunder Zords combine with the White Tiger in order to form the Mega Tigerzord. Soon after, it fires its attack into the Ninja Falcon Megazord causing it to separate back into the Ninja Megazord and White Falcon Zord in which crash to the ground. Just then a familiar Valkyrie Sailor Scout falls to the ground in front of everyone with a 'thud' and out of the imprint that she made in the ground, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial comes out and rubs her head.

Sailor Celestial says, "That's going to leave a mark."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, "Do you have to hit so hard?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "So, you managed to use your powers to gain access to those Zords."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Not exactly." Sailor Celestial then displays the White Ninja Power Coin much to the shock of the Power Rangers.

Catherine says, stunned, "The White Power Coin!"

Adam says, "But that's not possible. Rito destroyed the Power Coins."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark smirk, "The coins, but not the power within them."

Ninjor says, "The lady is right, Rangers. The power in the coins was pure energy and energy can't be destroyed or created. When the coins were destroyed, the energy within the Power Coins was released. Somehow, the Power Coins were restored and with the 'vessel' to the Ninja Powers restored, the coins regained their power."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Simple for someone like her. Clever, sis."

Sailor Celestial says, "Actually, this was Washu." Just then a brand new Sailor Mercury makes her grand appearance and Sailor Mercury has a radical 'make over'.

Sailor Mercury's head is now within a blue Ancient Rome style helmet, a galea, with a blue-white leviathan on the top portion of the helmet, her tiara remains the same, she has a silver metal choker around her head with a blue jewel in the shape of a wolf's head in the center of the choker, her cloth fuku has been replace by a blue armored one in which there is a blue heart jewel in the chest area of her new armored fuku, the heart jewel has eight large white wings attached to its sides and has jewels shaped like a wolf and Mobius the Frost Monarch attached to the center of the heart jewel, she has icy-blue versions of Magnamon's shoulder pads with the insignia of Mercury in gold imprinted on them, she has blue-white armored arms, a blue version of Heathcliff's Liberator shield attached to her armored left arm, she has an armored mini-skirt with blue, white, and icy-blue as the colors for the skirt, she has an icy-blue version of the Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger's Power Lance strapped to the rear of her skirt, a short samurai sword with an icy-blue hilt and in a blue sheath attached to the left side of her skirt, there are multiple pouches for tools and such attached to the right side of her skirt, she has icy-blue armored kneepads, and she is wearing deep blue armored high-heeled boots with modest heels. Finally, coming out of her back, there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings.

Sailor Mercury asks, "Are you okay, Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "I'm okay, Mercury."

Shadow Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "Mercury-chan?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "That's right, Sailor Moon. I'm a Valkyrie too." Sailor Mercury then displays the Blue Ninja Power Coin and she says, "Thanks to this."

Ninjor thinks in his mind, _"Interesting. The noble spirit of the wolf sensed the noble spirit in this young lady and its power helped unlock the hidden power within her."_

Sailor Mercury tells Sailor Celestial, "Reinforcements are on their way."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Reinforcements?"

Just then in a bright flash the Shogun Zords make their appearance and Rocky says, amazed, "The Shogun Zords!" Soon after, the Shogun Zords unite to form the Shogun Megazord and its uses its flame sword to causing significant damage to the Mega Tigerzord.

Sailor Mercury tells Sailor Celestial, "You need to get back to the Falcon Zord."

Sailor Celestial wanted to protest, but she nods her head and she says, "Okay, you are the Scout with the plan." Sailor Celestial teleports away and the Falcon Zord takes to the sky again in which it combines with the Shogun Megazord to form the Shogun Falcon Megazord in which it unleashes a powerful barrage at the Mega Tigerzord causing it critical damage and forcing it to separate back into the five Zords that made it up. Soon after, Rini and the Sailor Animamates fly out of the Zords and onto the ground.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, shocked, "No!" Shadow Sailor Moon runs over to Rini and she asks, "Are you okay?"

Rini responds, "Do I look okay?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Okay, now, I'm mad!" Shadow Sailor Moon turns to face the others only to see that Valkyrie Sailor Sun has freed Ninjor.

Ninjor says, "Thank you, young lady."

Sailor Sun responds, "No problem."

Shadow Sailor Moon gives a dark snarl at this and a familiar male voice calls out, "Hey, Moon girl!" Everyone then looks to see the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon partners and Tai says, holding an Eternity Diamond, "Looking for something? Come and get it!"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Next time!" Soon after, she, Rini, and the Sailor Animamates teleport away leaving the Rangers, Ninjor, our heroes and heroines, and all of the Zords in the area.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Power Ranger universe, Power Chamber**_

Within the Power Chamber, Ami gives Ninjor a box containing the six Ninja Power Coins and she says, "Here you go, Ninjor."

Ninjor responds, "Thank you kindly." Ninjor says, taking the box and closing, "Since the Rangers have the power of the Zeo Crystal and the Gold Power, they have no need of the Power Coins anymore. They and the Ninja Zords can rest easy now."

The Rangers look at Zord and Catherine asks, "What about the Thunder Zords?"

Zordon says, "They have been moved into a special new hanger where they can hopefully rest in peace."

Aisha says, looking at our heroes and heroines, "Man, I never knew that there was more to the universe than…the universe."

Ninjor says, with a nod, "Understandable, Aisha. The multiverse is vast and even as we speak, universes are dying and new ones are just being born. What you do may seem small, but unbalance in one universe may spell doom for all universes, so, the noble fight helps the multiverse to continue to exist or we would all fall into oblivion."

Adam says, "Well, at least we know that we aren't the only ones working to keep it safe."

Davis says, "Yeah, but it isn't easy."

Lita says, with a nod, "You said it."

Zordon says, "I am indeed sorry for what has happened to your comrade, friend, and family member, young warriors. However, I believe that whatever creature has bonded with her is enhancing the darkness within her and causing her darker emotions to take her over."

Trista says, with a nod, "We know Zordon-dono. We have to focus our powers in order to reminder of the good and help free her from the darkness controlling her."

Rocky asks, irritated, "What kind of fiend does that to his own family?"

Suguha says, with a darkening scowl, "Someone with no heart and soul."

Ninjor tells Suguha, "Be careful, young warrior. I can tell that there is a great noble spirit in you, but there is much darkness within you too. You must be wary or you will suffer the fate of your sibling." Suguha nods her head and Ninjor says, "You bare a great responsibility. Etherion is one of the greatest powers in the whole of the multiverse itself rivaled by only like the Keyblade that you wield."

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "Great responsibility. More like a great pain in my rear end. This…power is the cause of so much pain and agony."

Ninjor says, "While I won't debate you on that one, young warrior, it is only a curse if you make it out to be."

Zordon says, "Ninjor is correct, young Suguha. You focus on what tragedies that your power has caused and not what good it can do. Etherion is only a gift or a curse based on the heart of the one wielding it. Your power can do great good, but only if you truly believe that it can."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "I'll try, Zordon."

Kazuto says, "Anyway, we had better get going. We have three of the Eternity Diamonds and Serena has one."

Ninjor says, "You must make sure that the Eternity Diamonds aren't used for any sinister or selfish purposes. The disaster for the multiverse as a whole especially at this stage is too great."

Mina says, with a grin, "No problem! Leave it to us! Your friendly neighborhood universe hopping heroes and heroines!"

Raye says, annoyed, "Really, Mina-chan? Geez!" Plenty of the others share a good chuckle at this as our universe hopping heroes and heroines take their leave to prepare to head to another universe to follow our corrupted Moon Princesses to stop her from getting the Eternity Diamonds.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, there is a male figure looking at a communication screen with Edo on the screen.

The male figure tells Edo, "So, the Standard Dimension Scouts have gained the Helicon Crystal?"

Edo says, with a nod, "Yes, sir."

The male figure is silent for several moments and he says, "Unfortunate, but while this sets back our plans, they haven't stopped."

Edo responds, with a nod, "Yes, Professor."

The male figure then says, "However, we have to consider the warriors from Standard especially Sailor Celestial a significant threat, but we still need her."

Edo says, nodding his head, "We know, sir. But because she is such a strong warrior and duelist, she won't be easy."

The male figure responds, "They are never easy, Edo."

Edo says, "Of course, sir."

The male figure says, "However, since they have acquired the crystal and some of the Eternity Diamonds, we are going to need to modify our plans if we are going to unite the four dimension into our utopia."

Edo asks, "Modify?"

The male figure says, with a nod, "Yes, Edo. Prepare to put your forces on standby. We may need to stabilize our current position in order not to lose what we have gained thus far."

Edo says, nodding his head, "Understood, Professor."

When the screen goes black, the male figure says, looking an image of Kayaba, "Kayaba…"

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scout's and Digidestined's home universe), Power Ranger universe, in orbit around Earth**_

Back in the Power Ranger's universe, the USS Enterprise prepares to head off into the next universe and on the bridge, Suguha, sitting in the captain's chair, and Kazuto are looking at this Earth on the view screen.

Suguha asks Kazuto, "Big brother?"

Kazuto asks Suguha, "What is it Sugu?"

Suguha says, "Ninjor is right about me. If I'm not careful, I'll end up like Serena."

Kazuto says, plainly, "Sugu…"

Suguha tells Kazuto, "Big brother, just don't! It is just the plain truth. I can just feel it deep inside. I just feel this deep anger…this deep sorrow…this deep pain…"

Kazuto tells Suguha, "You will be able to handle it, Sugu. I know that you can. I believe in you. We all do. And we also know to be 'on guard' with our memories and emotions. It was our mistake for not helping Serena handle the 'pressure', but we will get her back."

Suguha says, with a smile, "I know we will big brother." Suguha and Kazuto giggle at this with Asuna looking at them with a smile on her face.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Kirito-kun…Suguha-chan…"_ However, Asuna puts her hand over her heart and she looks a bit solemn over her transformation brooch. On the meanwhile, the Enterprise glows as it vanishes and 'jumps' from this universe into the next universe on the mission to get Sailor Moon back from the darkness as well as stop her from misusing the Eternity Diamonds.

 **End Chapter 29**

Well, that's the end of this chapter, folks! The first part took place in the universe of Valkyria Chronicles, which I DON'T OWN mind you, but I have been seeing walkthroughs/playthrough of the game and I like the story, so, you can guess what I have done. And yes, when I was a brat, I was a major Power Rangers fan, so, you had to expect me to put this in sooner or later. As you already know, this takes place during the Zeo Ranger season/saga around the time just after Jason, the original Mighty Morphin Red Ranger, had become the new Gold Zeo Ranger as well as the Super Zeo Megazord beat the oil out of King Mondo. What kind of worlds will they go next? You are going to have to read and find out, fans! Merry Christmas...Eve, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	30. Trekking to a Reawakening

Hey, everyone! This is going to be the big climax to the 'second arc' of this story! You must be wondering: Why in the heck is everything that happened in this 'universe hopping' happening on the same day? I really don't think that I'm qualified to talk about fictional space-time physics and stuff, so, I'm going to have to leave that to your imagination, everyone. However, you be seeing that time will be 'moving on again' starting in the next chapter. Before I go, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As a legion of butterflies fly through the sky, Kirito, in both his SAO form and his ALO form, appears with Usagi, in both of her SAO forms and her ALO form, with her as Princess Serenity and Eternal Sailor Moon, and Leafa with her as Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is walking with Akari, in her ALO form, Sinon, in her ALO form, Miyako, in her ALO form, and Junpier, in her ALO form, in which they look to see that Akari and Sinon have the 'shadows' of Eternal Sailor Sun and Eternal Sailor Orion behind them while Asuna, Miyako, and Junpier have the forms of mysterious Sailor Scouts behind them.

Kirito, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Eternal Sailor Celestial are walking up to Naruto and Naruto is looking behind them in which the three of them turn to see Sailor Moon's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Serenity and Tsuki, and Kirito's Synchro and XYZ Dimensional counterparts, Kuro and Kata, along with Naruto's counterpart from the **Limited Tsukuyomi** from 'Road of Ninja' giving them a wicked smirk along with various other figures covered in shadows covered under the shadows of the Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and a mysterious violet dragon.

The scene then changes to the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Naruto's 'precious people' from the Leaf Village, Team 5Ds, Asuna, Leafa, Silica, in her ALO form, Lisbeth, in her ALO form, Agil, in his ALO form, Klein, in his ALO form, Philia, in her ALO form, and Strea, in her ALO form, looking from the Moon Kingdom at SAO, ALO, and so many worlds as well as their people that it is beyond the imagination as the mysterious Queen's Gate hangs over them all.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known and yet to meet.

Then Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial/Princess Selene appear with dark shadowy that look exactly behind them appear with the 'Shadow Sailor Moon' have sinister yellow eyes with the 'Shadow Sailor Celestial' having blood red eyes.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial and two others, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Eternal Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 30: Trekking to a Reawakening**

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Unknown universe, Unknown area**_

In another vast universe, the USS Enterprise is moving along at what is known as half-impulse power and flying around the vastness of space and on the bridge, Ami Mizuno, at the helm, Trista Meiou, sitting in the captain's chair, and Izzy Izumi, at the science section, are keeping an eye on things with Washu in engineering is talking with Katsuhito. The rest of the 'crew' are all over the ship where we focus on Asuna and she is looking at the screenshot of ALO where she, in her ALO avatar, Kazuto, in his ALO avatar of Kirito, and Yui, their in-game 'daughter' in her human form, are assembled together with a 'family photo'. She then solemnly sighs and she looks at her transformation broach as Sailor Star.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Am I truly worthy of this power? The power of Sailor Star? Am I really worthy of being like Serena-chan and the other girls that are Sailor Scouts? Serena-chan and the Sailor Scouts are real heroes and even Kari-chan is a hero! She fought against evil forces in the Digital World with the Digital Knights and the rest of the Digidestined! Do I really deserve to be in their number? I…I'm not like them. I'm not like Serena-chan and I'm not like Kirito-kun's sister…I'm not like Suguha-chan…"_

Flashback; February 4, 2025, SAO, Floor 100, Ruby Palace

It is the last floor of SAO, Floor 100, and we are inside of the Ruby Palace where the recently awakened and empowered Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is taking on Heathcliff in an intense fight with their Keyblades in which Heathcliff rams Valkyrie Sailor Celestial through the normally indestructible walls of the Ruby Palace, but with what is happening in SAO and especially Heathcliff's and Sailor Celestial's incredible powers, the 'rules' of SAO are breaking down with the walls no longer 'immortal objects'. Our heroes and heroines along with the Assault Team players head for the wall and they look as Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue their intense battle outside in which Asuna looks at the situation intently as Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff fight intensely beyond any fight, monster or against another player, she has seen in SAO.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Suguha-chan's powers made the pain absorbers completely worthless, so, every hit that she took since actually felt and Kirito-kun told me later on that it was so intense that Suguha-chan suffered actually bruises, external and internal, and black and blues all over her body. During her battle against Kayaba at the Ruby Palace, Suguha must have been suffering incredible agony from every hit that she got and yet, she continued on and on until she struck the final blow. Suguha-chan…She…She is a true warrior. It doesn't matter which world she is in. As Suguha and Sailor Celestial in the 'real world' or Leafa-chan in the virtual world, she is something that I am only something in the 'other world'."_ As she remembers the adventures after SAO up to this point, Asuna thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I thought that I had changed too after SAO, but what is so different about me? Suguha is something in both worlds that only I can be in the virtual world. She can be herself in both worlds while I…And it isn't just Suguha-chan. The Sailor Scouts…the Digidestined…They are warriors…heroes and Suguha-chan deserves to be with them. They can be themselves in both worlds, but if I can only be my true self in the virtual world, what's the point of returning to reality? If Kirito-kun knows about my real world weakness…He feel in love with 'Asuna the Flash'…the Asuna with similar strength to his sister and the others…"_ Asuna can't help to shed a few tears and can't help to wonder what to do. On the meanwhile, deep in another part of the starship, Suguha is deep asleep and she is tossing and turning. Right now, we go into her 'dream' where we find ourselves seemly in what looks an Ancient Egypt palace mixed with elements of Japanese and Lunarian culture in which Suguha is in the arms of Naruto and shocking and surprisingly, Suguha is dressed in an outfit similar to slave outfit worn by Princess Leia from Star Wars. Naruto and Suguha are sharing a deep kiss and enjoying tasting each other's mouths and lips as Sakura and Hinata, dressed in similar outfits, look on.

When the two of them release from the kiss, Suguha moans out, "N-Naruto…" As Suguha looks into Naruto's eyes, her breathing becomes faster and she can feel her purse racing as his hands touch her bare skin. She then yelps as she feels Hinata climbing on her back.

Hinata tells Suguha, with a kind smile, "I'm sorry, Suguha-chan." Suguha then blushes madly as Hinata molds her body to her back, but before Suguha could protest, Naruto takes her into another passionate kiss and Hinata starts to gently kiss her neck causing Suguha to become really excited.

However, Washu's voice shouts out, "Hey, there!" Suguha yelps out as she is violently woken up and she crashes to the ground. Suguha grunts as she holds her head and activates the communicator in her room.

Suguha asks, "What's the big idea?"

Washu responds, "I just found out which universe we are flying in. We're in the universe that this baby came from."

Suguha asks, plainly, "Seriously?"

Washu replies, with a nod, "Yep!"

Suguha asks, "Is that why you woke me up?"

Washu retorts, "Well, we are going to be arriving at where my genius tackers are leading us."

Suguha responds, annoyed, "Fine. I'll get to the bridge." Suguha turns off the communication com in her room and stretches as she prepares to head to the bridge. Suguha remembers her 'dream' and she shakes her head in which she thinks in her mind, _"Stupid Ero-fox. I guess that he liked the Naruto harem fanfictions, but then again, he is a kitsune and they always are the 'touchy feely' types after all."_ However, a little voice in her mind says about really liking it, but Suguha shakes it off for the moment.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Star Trek universe, Mutara Sector**_

The Enterprise is now going through the Mutara Sector of the Star Trek universe where they are heading towards a space station orbiting a lifeless and completely barren planetoid. On the bridge, plenty of our heroes and heroines are assembled with Ami and Kazuto at the helm, Izzy at the science station, and Trista at communications with Suguha in the captain's chair.

Matt asks, "That's it, huh?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Yep. Space Station Regula One."

Tentomon asks, "Why do you think that Serena would be coming from here?"

Ami says, "Based on what I read, this is where the terraforming project, Genesis, was created."

Tai asks, "Genesis?" Soon after, Ami and Izzy explain about the Genesis Project (A/N: I'm not going to go into details, but find out the plots of Star Trek II: Wrath of Khan and Star Trek III: Search for Spock in order to find out.) to the others.

Tenchi asks Trista, "Whatever happened to this station after?"

Trista says, "Based on the Starfleet databases that Washu managed to tap into, Space Station Regula One was abandoned due to the deaths of the majority of the science team on it and the controversy that Genesis put on the Federation."

Ayeka asks, curiously, "But didn't you say that they had created a cavern to test the terraform theory of Genesis in that planetoid?"

Trista says, "Yes. And most likely since they didn't use protomatter unlike the 'final product', I would bet that it is still there."

Izzy looks at the science station screens intently and Tentomon asks, "What's wrong, Izzy?"

Izzy says, "I don't think that station is abandoned as one might think."

Everyone looks at Izzy and Kazuto asks, "What do you mean?"

Izzy says, "Thanks to the advanced sensors that the people that rebuilt this starship put on here, I'm detecting devices that make it seems like that station hasn't been used in a long time."

Suguha asks, "You mean it is?"

Izzy says, "Exactly, Suguha."

Davis says, "Better safe than sorry." Soon after, the Enterprise goes on 'yellow alert', the situation for a starship to be 'increased preparedness', and the ship's defense field were energized and the shields may or may not been energized as well. After that's done, the Enterprise continues to get close to Regula and space station Regula 1 without anything happening so far.

Suguha says, "It is too quiet."

Tai says, with a nod, "I don't like it too Suguha."

Davis asks Izzy, "Hey, Izzy?"

Izzy responds, shaking his head, "The sensors don't detect anything. They are penetrating the devices that can fool other sensors, but despite that, it is telling that while this station has been used recently, it is telling that no one is there anymore."

Lita asks, "Do you think that Serena could be here?"

Trista uses the communication center to contact Engineering and Trista asks, "Washu, are you certain that she is here?"

Washu responds, nervously, "Well…"

Davis says, nervously, "I don't like the sound of that."

Washu replies, annoyed, "Hey, my equipment is flawless I have you know!" Washu then says, with a nervous tone, "However, it doesn't mean that I accounted for everything. I think that we are getting something that's 'mimicking' the signal of my ingenious tracking device."

Plenty of our heroes and heroines dead-pan at this and Izzy says, "And I think that I know why."

Everyone looks at Izzy and Agumon asks, "What's up?"

Izzy says, "Sensors are picking up a lifeform in the 'Genesis Cave' in Regula…A very powerful lifeform."

There are gasps of surprise and Veemon asks, "Are you sure Izzy?"

Washu responds, "Damn right he is! I'm picking it up too!" Immediately, Suguha gets to her feet and heads for the turbolift.

Kazuto asks, "Sugu, where are you going?"

Suguha responds, "Where do you think big brother?" Immediately, Kazuto races after Suguha with Asuna not too far behind, Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon joining them after that. Trista looks at Ami and she nods her head in which she heads to another turbolift while Trista moves to take over the helm.

Tai says, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Lita says, nodding her head, "No kidding, Tai."

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Star Trek universe, Regula**_

Deep within the mainly lifeless planetoid Regula, Davis, Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha appear in flash of light within a good sized set of man-made caverns in which they start to look around and shortly thereafter, Ami, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Amara, Michelle, and Hotaru appear via the transporter. Our heroes and heroines look around and notice the signs of recent usage all over the place.

Amara says, "Someone has been around here."

Sakura says, with a nod, "And just recently too."

Hinata activates her Byakugan and she says, "There is someone outside this cavern and…"

Naruto asks Hinata, "And what Hinata-chan?"

Hinata says, "I don't know how this is possible, but I can't get an exact 'view' of whom I'm seeing."

Sakura asks, surprised, "You can't?"

Hinata says, with a nod, "Someone their powers are blocking my Byakugan."

There are plenty of surprised looks and Kazuto says, "Okay, I'm so not liking this."

Davis says, plainly, "We could be walking into a trap."

Amara says, with a nod, "Right. On guard everyone." Getting into 'defensive postures', our heroes and heroines walk slowly, but surely into the 'Genesis Cave' where they find it where James T. Kirk, Admiral at the time and his landing party with the few surviving members of Regula science team, mainly Kirk's son, David, and his former lover, Carol Marcus, left it. However, what shocks our heroes and heroines the most is that the man overlooking the whole of the Genesis Cave is none other than Akihiko Kayaba AKA Heathcliff, still looking in his SAO avatar/Silver Millennium self, right in front of them.

Asuna says, shocked, "It can't be…!"

Davis says, angrily, "You!"

Heathcliff says, "Hello. It has been a while, hasn't it? Through due to space-time differences in the multiverse, it may have been more time for me than you or the other way around."

Amara says, shocked, "Impossible."

Suguha says, plainly, "I knew it."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "We knew it, Sugu."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, "Sugu and I felt that Kayaba was still alive."

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "Technically, Serenity did kill me, but then again, technically, she did not."

Amara asks, irritated, "What are you talking about you sicko?"

Hotaru asks, "Does it have to do with him getting knocked into the Queen's Gate?"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Very good, Princess of Saturn."

Ami thinks about what happened that day and Ami asks, "Could it be that he is knocked out of space-time for the multiverse?"

Everyone looks at Ami and Heathcliff responds, "That's correct, Soldier of Mercury." When everyone looks at Heathcliff, he says, "Remember, the Queen's Gate is a space-time device that opens completely stable gateways without any repercussion to the stability of the multiverse or otherwise. When you knocked me into the overloaded Queen's Gate, the energy knocked me slightly out of phase with 'reality'."

Kazuto says, "Basically, Serena didn't truly kill you."

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Technically, yes."

Suguha yells out, angrily, "You son of a bitch! You wanted to think that she killed you and pushed her off the edge!"

Hotaru asks, shocked, "What kind of reason would you do that?"

Heathcliff closes his eyes, looks up, and he says, opening his eyes, "Maybe it is to make sure that she has no more attachments to me."

Michelle asks, confused, "What?"

Amara responds, with a sneer, "Attachment? You destroyed whatever attachment that you had with her on the day that Sword Art Online started."

Heathcliff says, nodding his head in agreement, "True…"

Suguha says, with an angered sneer, "And how about I get rid your 'attachment'…to this world? For good!" Suguha yells out as she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and charges right for Heathcliff before anyone could say or do anything, but before Sailor Celestial could hit with her two swords, kendo style of course, Heathcliff easily dodges the assault.

Heathcliff says, with a smirk, "And they say that you and Kirito-kun aren't brother and sister? You have as much tendency to go 'head first' as him."

Sailor Celestial says, with a stern tone, "I'll take that as a compliment as I take your head!"

Sailor Celestial charges in to attack and Kazuto shouts out, "Sugu, wait!" However, it is too late as Sailor Celestial battles against Heathcliff, once again, with her swords clashing against his sword and shield causing the loud 'clangs' of their clashes to be heard all over the cavern.

Gatomon says, "Here we go again."

Veemon says, "Can't exactly blame her."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah, buddy. That ass brings the worst out in her."

Sakura says, nodding her head, "No joke."

Hinata says, concerned, "Suguha-chan…"

Naruto tells Hinata, "Don't worry, she won't lose to a loser like him."

Amara says, "As much as I hate to admit, she has been falling into his plans ever since SAO."

Davis tells Amara, in an annoyed sarcastic tone, "Really helpful." Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue to clash until they 'clash' with Heathcliff's sword clashing against one of Sailor Celestial's swords with his shield clashing against the other sword.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I must say that I am getting a feeling of déjà vu all over again."

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a nasty sarcastic tone, "What gave you that feeling jerk? We have been doing this for a long time."

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "A lot longer than you might think, Selene."

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff replies, smile not leaving him, "Do you really think that the end of the Silver Millennium and SAO were the only times that you and Kirito-kun clashed me? That your lives as Suguha Kirigaya and Kazuto Kirigaya are your FIRST reincarnations?"

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "Say what?"

Naruto asks, confused, "What is that murderous nut job talking about?"

Sailor Celestial asks, strongly, "What are you saying?"

Heathcliff responds, "That's for me to know and you and Kirito-kun to find out, my dear Selene." Sailor Celestial gets angered by this and she attacks him harder than ever, but she leaves herself open in which Heathcliff takes advantage of to perform a duck and spin kick, knocking Sailor Celestial off her feet, and she lands on the ground on her back, hard.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Asuna shouts out, stunned, "Suguha-chan!" Sailor Celestial regains her senses only to see the tip of Heathcliff's sword at her face and he raises to end her life in which Kazuto then 'transforms' to look like Kirito from SAO with his twin swords strapped to his back and golden crescent moon sigil on his forehead. With incredible speed, he zips off and uses his Dark Repulser to block Heathcliff's sword and he forces Heathcliff to leap back as Kazuto swipes at him.

Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks, big brother." The others rush over as Sailor Celestial gets to her feet and Kari and Asuna prepare to transform into their Scout forms to aid.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "It seems like you are tapping your own power, Kirito-kun. That's good."

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "What's your game now Kayaba?"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "Now, Kirito-kun, what's the fun in revealing everything at once. And right now, you already have problems of your own. Farewell." Heathcliff then becomes 'see-through' before vanishing completely.

Davis asks, stunned, "What the heck was that?"

Michelle says, "I'm not sure."

Ami says, "I guess that it has to do with his current 'condition'."

Hotaru asks Ami, "Did you get a scan of him?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yes, Hotaru. And I'm getting confusing reading from him."

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "He felt pretty solid to me."

Kazuto says, "His weapons, too."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "What do you think is going on?"

Kazuto says, "I'm not sure and I don't like it. Kayaba may have lured us here."

Kari asks, confused, "Why?'

Davis tells Kari, "Good question, Kari-chan."

Naruto asks, "And what did he mean by we have problems of our own?" Just then, as if to answer Davis' question, some kind of energy whip comes out from seemly nowhere, grabs Sailor Celestial by the left wrist, and she yelps as she is flung into the air.

Kazuto calls out, stunned, "No!"

Hinata says, shocked, "Suguha-chan!" Sailor Celestial crashes back down to the ground by Ermac.

Veemon says, "It's Ermac!"

Davis says, annoyed, "Great. Multiple personality with an attitude."

Kazuto asks, seriously, "How did you get here Ermac?"

Ermac retorts, in a nasty sarcastic tone, "You are real smart, Kirito! You figure it out!" Ermac creates his duel disk with his dueling deck inside and he yells out, "You stole our lives, Kirito! And now, I'm going to make you pay back stealing your sister's life!"

Kazuto says, drawing his swords, "I don't think so, Ermac! Your fight is with me!" Kazuto charges at Ermac, but Ermac creates a barrier of violet flames in which Kazuto yelps out in pain as he touches them slightly.

Asuna runs over to Kazuto and she asks, "Kirito-kun, are you okay?"

Kazuto responds, breathing heavily, "I'm okay."

Amara says, "Those flames aren't normal."

Ermac replies, with a wicked sly tone, "Flames of the underworld. They are perfect for a worthless beater like you. They won't come down until our duel with your precious sister is over."

Sailor Celestial brings out her duel disk, attached it to her armored left wrist, and she says, putting her dueling deck inside, "You want to take me on? You are going to regret it!"

Ermac responds, "We'll see about that! We can't wait for Kirito to become filled with despair as I rip you apart and take your life as he destroyed ours!" The two of them activate their duel disks, causing their decks to be shuffled by their disks, and when their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist, both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Ermac and Sailor Celestial yell out in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Score:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Ermac: 4000

As the duel beings, Hotaru asks, concerned, "Will she be okay?'

Amara says, plainly, "It is going to be hard."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "I know that she can do it, Kirito-kun. She is real strong…" Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Stronger than I am."_

Ermac says, drawing a card, "We'll start this duel off! We draw!" Ermac puts one card on his duel disk and he yells out, "We play Spell Reactor-RE in attack mode!" Just then Spell Reactor-RE (1200/900) appears on the field in attack mode and Ermac says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots, "We end our turn with two cards face-down!"

Davis says, "That's trouble."

Gatomon says, "You aren't kidding, Davis."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Celestial says, displaying Pendulum Monster cards, Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), "I take my scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, on the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the cards on her Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in her disk's Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors. Soon after, two columns of light appear with Stargazer Magician in one and Timegazer Magician in the other appear with the number 1 below Stargazer and the number 8 below Timegazer and as Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum appears between the two column and the starts to swing, Sailor Celestial yells out, "And now, I can summon monsters that are level two to seven this turn!" Sailor Celestial yells out, "Swing, soul pendulum! Create the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts two cards from her hand on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to swing into action: Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, two lights come out of it, and those 'lights' prove to be Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Hotaru asks, "Where did she get a Red-Eyes?"

Amara says, with a serious tone, "Good question, Firefly."

Ermac says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "We play our Triggered Summon trap card!" Ermac's face-down card is revealed to be the Triggered Summon trap and Ermac says, "Thanks to this trap, when you Special Summon monsters, both of us can summon one level four monster or lower from our hands!" Ermac puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "And I choose my Trap Reactor-Y FI!" Trap Reactor-Y FI (800/800) appears on the field in defense mode.

Sailor Celestial says, "I may not have one, but I don't need one! Odd-Eyes, attack with Spell Reactor! Spiral Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashes a powerful attack against Spell Reactor-RE and Sailor Celestial yells out, "And due to Odd-Eyes' ability, all battle damage is doubled!" The attack slams into Spell Reactor, hard, causing a massive explosion in which Ermac grunts as he loses 2600 life-points.

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Naruto says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Kazuto says, concerned, "Don't celebrate just yet." When the explosion dies down, everyone sees Spell Reactor-RE still on the field and a face-up Fake Explosion trap card as well.

Ermac says, with a dark sly tone, "Thanks to our Fake Explosion trap, our Reactor isn't going anyway and in fact, he will be joined by Summon Reactor-SK!" Ermac puts one card on his duel disk and Summon Reactor-SK (2000/1400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sakura says, "That's trouble."

Davis says, nervously, "In a major way, Sakura."

Ermac says, with a dark sly smile, "And we don't think that you can attack since Summon Reactor can negate on attack per turn!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Ermac: 1400

Ermac says, drawing a card, "That's what we thought! We draw!" Ermac says, "And now, we use our Summon Reactor's ability and release him, Spell Reactor, and Trap Reactor in order to play this: Flying Fortress Sky Fire!" A card comes out of Ermac's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and the three monsters on the field turn into lights, the 'lights' unite together, and turn into Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (3000/2500) in attack mode.

Naruto says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Ermac says, discarding one card from his hand, "And now, we play his ability! By discarding one card from our hand, one of your cards hits the road and we choose your Timegazer!" SKY FIRE unleashes a barrage at Timegazer and he roars as he shatters into pieces.

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Timegazer!"

Ermac says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Then we play our Psychic Cyclone spell card and now, we guess if one of your face-downs is a spell or trap card and if we're right, the card is destroyed and we get an extra card!" Ermac says, pointing to one of Sailor Celestial's face-down card, "But it doesn't take a genius to tell us that card is a trap!" A whirlwind appears on the field, takes the face-down card into the air, revealing it to be a Negate Attack counter trap card, and destroying it in which Ermac draws another card. Ermac shouts out, with a strong sly tone, "Attack!" SKY FIRE then drops bombs on Odd-Eyes, destroying him in a strong explosion, and Sailor Celestial yelps as she loses 500 life-points.

Naruto asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Ermac retorts, with a dark nasty tone, "She won't be when we are done with her!" Ermac puts one card into the spell/trap slots and he says, "We end our turn!"

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 3500

Ermac: 1400

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "About time!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into main slot of her disk, "I play Card of Sanctity! This card forces both of us to draw until we have a full hand!" Sailor Celestial and Ermac draw cards from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Sailor Celestial says, displaying the Pendulum Monster card, Wisdom-Eye Magician (1500/1500), "With my already set scale one Stargazer Magician, I set my scale five, Wisdom-Eye Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the card on her free Pendulum Zone causing Wisdom-Eye Magician to appear in a column of light with the number 5 below him.

Ermac says, with a sly tone, "We don't think so! Once per turn, we can destroy one card that you set and you suffer eight hundred points of damage thanks to SKY FIRE!" SKY FIRE unleashes another barrage at Wisdom-Eye, destroying it, and Sailor Celestial grunts as she is hit by 'shrapnel' causing her to lose 800 life-points.

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Thank you."

Ermac asks, confused, "What?"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Sacred Sword of the Seven Stars! I remove one level seven monster from my hand or field from play and I can draw two more cards!" Sailor Celestial looks at Red-Eyes, it nods his head, and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I banish my Red-Eyes!" Red-Eyes roars as it vanishes from the field and Sailor Celestial draws two more cards from her deck. Sailor Celestial then displays the Pendulum Monster, Dragonpit Magician (900/2700), and she shouts out, "And now, I set my scale eight, Dragonpit Magician, with my already set, scale one, Stargazer Magician, and reset the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the card on her free Pendulum Zone, Dragonpit Magician appears in a column of light with the number 8 below him, and Sailor Celestial says, as the image of her crystal pendulum appears on the field, "And now, I can summon monsters that are level two through seven this turn!" The crystal pendulum starts to swing and she yells out, "Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial takes three cards from her Extra Deck and two cards from her hand, put them on her duel disk, and she yells out, "Let's swing into action! Go, Effect Veiler and Performapal Cheer Mole! And be revived once more, Wisdom-Eye Magician, Timegazer Magician, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, five lights come out of the circle, and those lights turn into Effect Veiler (0/0), Performapal Cheer Mole (600/1000), Wisdom-Eye Magician (1500/1500), Timegazer Magician (1200/600), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Ami says, amazed, "Incredible."

Naruto says, excitedly, "Nice!"

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I tune my Effect Veiler with Wisdom-Eye Magician and Timegazer Magician!" Effect Veiler turns into a single star that turns into a single ring that surround Wisdom-Eye and Timegazer Magicians, turning them transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field soon after. As a Synchro Monster card comes out of Sailor Celestial's Extra Deck, she says, " _Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Let's do this, Enlightenment Paladin!" Soon after, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to this ability, since Magician Pendulum monsters were used as Synchro Material, I get one spell card back from the graveyard!" A card comes out of the graveyard slot of Sailor Celestial's disk and Sailor Celestial says, "And next, I tune my Cheer Mole with my Enlightenment Paladin!" Cheer Mole then turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Enlightenment Paladin, turning it transparent before another column of light appears on the field, and a Pendulum-Synchro Monster card comes out of her Extra Deck. Sailor Celestial then chants out, " _From the peaceful depths of time, release your light throughout this world and come to life! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the Pendulum-Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to shine, Nirvana High Paladin!" Out of the light, Nirvana High Paladin (3300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

A card comes out of the graveyard slot of Sailor Celestial's duel disk and she says, "Thanks to my Paladin's ability, I get one card back from my graveyard!" Sailor Celestial discards one card from her hand and she says, "And now, I use my Dragonpit Magician's Pendulum Effect! Since there is another Magician Pendulum monster in the Pendulum Zone, I discard one card from my hand to destroy one spell or trap on your field!"

Ermac says, shocked, "No!" Ermac's face-down card is destroyed.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Nirvana High Paladin, cut his overgrown tin can in half!" Nirvana High Paladin's sword glows and then cuts Flying Fortress SKY FIRE in half in which it explodes causing Ermac to grunt as he loses 300 life-points. Sailor Celestial then says, "However, that's not all! Your life-points then get cut in half since my Paladin destroyed your monster!" Ermac yelps as he is hit by shockwave of the explosion causing him to get knocked down and his life-points are cut in half. Sailor Celestial shouts out, "And now, Odd-Eyes, end this duel with a direct attack!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaps into the sky and prepares to attack Ermac directly.

Ermac then puts one card on his duel disk and he roars out, "Not so fast! Thanks to our Battle Fader's ability, I summon him to the field and end the Battle Phase immediately!" Battle Fader (0/0) then appears on the field and makes a loud gonging sound that negates Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack.

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2700

Ermac: 550

Ermac says, drawing a card, "You are done wench!" Ermac says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "We activate our Junk Dealer spell card! Now, we can play up two machine or warriors from our graveyard, but their power is cut in half! And I choose our Summon Reactor and our Junk Synchron!" Just then Summon Reactor-SK (2000/1400-1000/1400) and Junk Synchron (1300/600-650/600) appear on the field in attack mode and he says, with an evil smile, "It is the card that we discarded with Sky Fire! And now, we tune our Junk Synchron with Summon Reactor!" Junk Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Summon Reactor causing it to become transparent before a column of light appears on the field which grows dark and Ermac says, as a Synchro Monster card comes out of his Extra Deck, " _When the shadows are devoured by even darker shadows, the gate opens to a world without light! Synchro Summon!_ It is time to surface, Dark Flattop!" Out of the darkened column, Dark Flattop (0/3000) appears on the field in defense mode. Ermac says, "And now, thanks to our Dark Flattop's ability, we can bring back Sky Fire from the graveyard!" Dark Flattop creates a dark orb and Flying Fortress SKY FIRE (3000/2500) returns to the field in attack mode.

Davis says, with a growl, "Just great. She just shredded that tin can."

Ermac says, with an evil sly tone, "But the worst is yet to come."

Kazuto asks, "What do you mean?"

Ermac gives an evil chuckle and he says, sounding like Kuradeel, "Oh, yes! You worthless beater! Now, cry in agony as we crush your worthless sister into paste!" Ermac says, his voice returning to the multiple voices of the souls that make up his being, "And now, it is time for the end!" Ermac puts one card into the Field Spell slot of his disk and he yells out, "First, we activate our Mystic Plasma Zone! Now, all Dark Monsters gain five hundred attack points and lose four hundred defense points!" Battle Fader goes from 0/0 to 500/0, Dark Flattop goes from 0/3000 to 500/2600, Nirvana High Paladin goes from 3300/2500 goes from 3800/2100, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 3000/1600 and Ermac then puts one card on his duel disk and he yells out, "And now, we release Flattop and Battle Fader in order to summon…Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Just then a column of darkness appears as both Dark Flattop and Battle Fader vanish in which Ermac glows a dark violet as out of the column of darkness, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu (3000/2500-3500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Immediately, Davis', Kari's, and Naruto's Marks of the Dragon glow and create a force-field around our heroes and heroines.

Hotaru asks, shocked, "That thing…it seems like the underworld powers it. What is it?"

Amara says, plainly, "Bad news."

Gatomon says, "I think it is those Earthbound Immortals that the former Signers told us about."

Davis yells out, sarcastically, "You think?!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to your Field Spell, my Paladin is stronger than him!"

Ermac responds, with an evil sly tone, "Good thing that we don't need him since our monster can attack you directly!" There are gasps of shock and horror and Ermac says, discarding one card in his hand, "And to make sure, we use our Sky Fire to take out your last face-down!" SKY FIRE unleashes a barrage that destroys Sailor Celestial's last face-down card.

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "That was Dummy Marker. And that's pretty ironic since you are the dummy."

Ermac yells out, "One more card won't save you! Earthbound Immortal, crush her flat now!" Ccapac Apu then swings its mighty fist right towards Sailor Celestial to crush her flat.

Kazuto shouts out, fearfully, "Sugu, no!"

Sailor Celestial says, discarding Kuriboh (300/200) monster card from her hand to the graveyard, "And now, I play the card that I just drew: Kuriboh! By discarding him, I don't take any damage from your monster's attack!" Kuriboh then appears, grows bigger, and absorbs Ccapac Apu's attack before exploding.

Ermac shouts out, with a dark angered tone, "You deny us with that puny monster?! You are going to pay for that!" Ermac says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial looks at the card, her eyes widen, and she yells out, "Thanks to the already set Stargazer and Dragonpit Magicians, I use the Pendulum Scale! Now, I can summon monsters that are level two through seven this turn!" The replica of Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum, starts to swing between the two Pendulum Monster, and Sailor Celestial yells out, "Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory again! Pendulum Summon!" Three cards come out of Sailor Celestial's Extra Deck and she says, putting them on her duel disk, "Return from my Extra Deck, Wisdom-Eye, Timegazer, and Cheer Mole!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come out of the circle, and the lights 'turn' into Performapal Cheer Mole (600/1000), Wisdom-Eye Magician (1500/1500), and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) with Cheer Mole in defense and both Wisdom-Eye and Timegazer in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Now, I play my Odd-Eyes Advent! With this card, I can now play any Dragon type Ritual Monster from my hand or graveyard to the field, but I need to release Pendulum Monsters that equal or exceed that monster in level! So, I release my Timegazer and Wisdom-Eye!" The two said magicians turn into blue flames that combine into one flame and Sailor Celestial says, putting a Ritual Monster card on her duel disk, "It's time to kick this jerk's butt, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!" Out of the flames, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon (2800/2500), a black furred and golden version of the Odd-Eyes Dragons, appears on the field in attack mode.

Veemon says, amazed, "That's new."

Hinata says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, thanks to his ability, all spell and trap cards on your field are returned to your hand!"

Ermac asks, stunned, "What?"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "You heard me and you can't use any card effects to stop this effect! Gravity Expel!" Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon unleashes a surge of anti-gravity that sends Ermac's face-down card and his Field Spell away and the two cards reappear in his hand in which Sailor Celestial yells out, "Since your Field Spell has hit the road, your Immortal is dust!" Ccapac Apu roars out as it sinks into the ground itself and leaves nothing of itself on the field.

Ermac yells out, shocked, "No, this can't be!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a stern tone, "But it is! Now, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon, give this guy a royal crowning that he deserves! End this duel with Spiral Gravity Force!" Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon unleashes a sphere of gravity energy that slams into Ermac and he roars out as he is sent flying, literally, while losing 2800 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2700

Ermac: 0

Ermac yells out, with a dark strong tone, "You will pay for this! You and your beater brother will pay! We swear it!" Soon after, Ermac vanishes through some kind of teleportation with the Solid Vision 'holograms' fading away and the force-field produced by the Marks of the Dragon of our three Signers also fades away too.

The others race over to Sailor Celestial and Kazuto asks, concerned, "Sugu, are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial winches a bit and she says, "I'll be fine. I'll never get used to that."

Kari says, "Take it from people with experience with that kind of thing."

Amara says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kari."

Just then a loud 'beeping' sound is heard, Davis takes out a communicator, and he says, activating it, "Hey!"

Raye's voice booms, "Don't 'hey' us, Davis! What's going on down there? I just sensed a major wicked power and the sensors detected a massive dark power that disrupted the transporters!"

Ami says into the communicator, "We had another run-in with Ermac."

Matt's voice booms from the communicator, "Ermac?! How did that freak get into another universe?!"

Davis says, "Good question, Matt. And here is another big shock…Kayaba is still alive."

"WHAT?!" a multitude of voice is heard from the communicator causing plenty of the others to winch.

Ami says into the communicator, "It's true. Kayaba managed to fake his own death for some reason and it is connected to what happened when he got knocked into the Queen's Gate. We'll explain when we get back."

Trista's voice calls out from the communicator, "Understood, Ami. We'll be waiting for your signal."

Davis says, "Right-o, Trista. Out."

Davis deactivates the communicator and Asuna asks, "Do you think that there is a reason that the commander…I mean Kayaba meant to lead us here?"

Sailor Celestial's broach opens and starts to glow and she asks, confused, "Now what?"

Gatomon looks out into the distance and she yells out, pointing ahead of her, "There!" When everyone looks to where Gatomon is pointing, they see a similar glow to the one that Sailor Celestial's broach is giving off and it is resonating with that glow.

Naruto says, "I think that's a big fat 'yes'."

Sakura asks, sarcastically, "What was your first clue Naruto?"

Kazuto says, "Let's see what this is about. However, since Kayaba led us here, we need to be very careful." The others nod their heads in agreement as they find a path that leads down deeper into the Genesis Cavern as they prepare to find out what was Sailor Celestial's broach and powers reacting to.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Unknown universe, Unknown area**_

Within another universe, Rini and Shadow Sailor Moon are looking through various reports and Rini gives off a look of dark annoyance.

Rini yells out, "This is going to take forever! Can't you just 'sense' it or something?"

Shadow Sailor Moon says, "The immense power running through this universe makes it hard Rini!"

Rini tells Shadow Sailor Moon, "Don't you have the same power running through you?"

Shadow Sailor Moon responds, with a dark annoyed tone, "Doesn't mean that it helps me any better? Stop being a brat and let me focus!"

Rini says, with a dark plain tone, "Whatever." Shadow Sailor Moon focuses her powers in order to find what she is looking for, but there is a little voice telling her that she needs to stop. However, the voice is drowned out by another deeper and darker one telling her about all of the pain and sorrow that 'he' has caused everyone and how he stole away the futures of so many people in which she can right the wrongs of 'that event'. The 'darker voice' drowns out the 'little voice' and Shadow Sailor Moon continues her work on her 'mission'.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Unknown universe**_

Within the same universe, the USS Enterprise continues to fly somewhere in vast regions of outer space in this universe and on the bridge of the starship, a good amount of our heroes and heroines are assembled with Ami and Kazuto at the helm, Izzy at the science station, and Trista at the communication station.

Rika says, "I hope that this time that this is where Serena is."

Tai says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Davis asks Tenchi, "How is Washu taking this?"

Tenchi says, nervously, "As well as Washu can be."

Veemon asks, "She can't believe that she was so well fooled even though it was Kayaba of all people."

Tenchi says, with a nod, "Yep."

Trista says, "I am concerned that Ermac summoned one of the Earthbound Immortals. Yusei and the previous Signers defeated the Immortals and the Netherworld King around over half-a-decade ago."

Amara asks, "Could the seal that they forged be weakening?"

Izzy says, "With the events that have been happening, I'm not surprised. The balance of multiverse is not so good."

Trista says, with a nod, "You are correct, Izzy. And I dare wonder if they weren't involved in Ermac's 'birth'."

Kazuto asks, "Are you saying that those 'creatures' fused the souls of the Moonlit Black Cats and others that died in SAO that were 'revived' in those 'forms' to create Ermac?"

Trista says, with a nod, "It is highly possible. They are using Synchro Monster versions of the Dark Synchro Monsters of the Dark Signers and he used an Earthbound Immortal."

Mimi says, "That must have been scary."

Kari says, "You have no idea, Mimi."

Veemon yells out, "It was huge and scary!"

Gabumon says, with a nod, "I'll bet Veemon."

Tai says, "Anyway, we know that these 'Dimensional Dragons' have more than enough punch to beat them."

Trista tells Tai, "It wasn't just them alone. Our young princess harnessed their powers and the power of Pendulum Summon in order to beat them."

Suguha says, "It wasn't easy."

Rika says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Kazuto says, "And I've got a bad feeling on who Ermac will go after next."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I feel the same, Kirito-kun."

Davis says, plainly, "Serena."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Matt asks, "Hopefully, that's at a later date. But right now, I want to know this: How is that piece of trash Kayaba still alive?!"

Ami says, "Based on what he explained, it has to do with what happened when he was flung into the overloaded Queen's Gate."

Izzy asks, "But could it be possible? To be slightly 'out of phase' of the majority of the universes in the multiverse?"

Trista says, "Highly improbable…But it doesn't mean that it is impossible. I know of a person from one universe that explored a version of time-travel in his universe. However, instead of time-travel, he used the special properties of quartz crystals in his universe to create a 'time tunnel'. He basically 'cut' into space-time like drill cuts into rock. It would have worked…if his assistance didn't accidently damage the machinery causing the whole of the system to go haywire."

Veemon asks, "What happened to him?"

Trista says, "My friend got flung into the event horizon and he was trapped within it for one hundred thousand years." There are gasps of shock and Trista says, "However, being trapped outside of space-time, he didn't age and he didn't need to eat or sleep. All he needed to do was exist. As you may expect, he went insane. However, after centuries of that, he regained his sanity."

Rika says, "That must have taken a lot of work."

Just then a male voice says, "You have no idea, my dear." Everyone then whips their heads to the source to see an intelligent looking black haired male wearing a scientist outfit walking over to Trista.

Trista says, raising her hands, "Easy, everyone. This is the friend that I told you about." Trista tells the man, "Professor Paradox, it is good to see you."

The man responds, with a smile, "Good to see you, too, Trista. You are as lovely as ever."

Trista tells the man, with a smile, "Paradox, it seems you are as charming as ever. And I see that you have gone back to your 'scientist look'."

The man says, with a smile, "I am still a man of science after all."

Tai asks, "So, this is your friend? Let me guess: He's immortal?"

The man responds, "Not exactly wrong and not exactly right, Taichi Kamiya. You see, I exist outside of time, so, as you would expect, I don't age as you already heard that I've already lived one hundred thousand years. In a way, I am immortal, but in many other aspects, I am just as mortal as Trista and you."

Trista says, "Remember, Professor Paradox no longer exists in the bounds of regular space-time and making him ageless. Within the event horizon, he also gained a great mastery of space-time. He has greatest amount of knowledge of the time stream of the vast multiverse in his mind through much of it focuses on his home universe and the vast alternate timelines that come from it. Professor Paradox, like me, is a space-time guardian. Unlike I, who was appointed to the position since I am the Princess of Pluto, Paradox took it upon himself to use his new knowledge and abilities to make the multiverse a better place while ensuring that the balance of the multiverse is maintained."

There are surprised looks and the man, Professor Paradox, responds, "My dear, you flatter me. I am just doing my civil duty as a member of this vast multiverse."

Ami asks, "So, Paradox-san has the ability to go to other worlds and universes because he has knowledge of space-time in his mind due to his 'time' being trapped 'outside' of regular space-time."

Professor Paradox says, "Ah, young Ami Mizuno, the Soldier of Mercury. As usual, your insight knows no bounds. That's correct, my dear."

Trista asks Professor Paradox, with a serious and concerned expression, "Paradox, why are you here?"

Professor Paradox says, "I see that I can't get past you, Trista. It isn't surprising since you are a fellow protector of space-time." Professor Paradox says, with a sigh, "To answer your question, Trista, the Time War back in my universe and the alternate timelines connected to it has finally come to its conclusion through I might be needed back to observe a new timeline there. Anyway, the situation in these universes have forced me come due to the dire situation."

Davis says, nervously, "That can't be good."

Professor Paradox says, "Not good indeed, young Motomiya. The vast enemies that you face have already put the balance of multiverse into chaos and there are plenty significant threats."

Rika asks, "Let me guess: Kayaba and Academia?"

Professor Paradox says, with a nod, "They are among the greatest threats, but it doesn't mean that they are the only ones. There are ones that you haven't encountered yet that are hiding 'behind the scenes' and just waiting for make their move."

Tai asks, curiously, "And who would that be?"

Professor Paradox says, with a shrug, "Currently, I have no idea. Actually that's not accurate at all. Right now, there are so many and they have moved that not even Trista or I could detect them in any way that I can't tell which ones may or may not make their moves and prove to be major threats in the future."

Amara asks, annoyed, "Are you kidding?"

Trista tells Amara, in a serious tone, "Despite his demeanor, Paradox is not one to 'kid' on such things, Amara."

Lita says, with a whistle, "If you say so."

Professor Paradox says, "Anyway, as of now, you need to focus on the matter at hand. With Sailor Moon on the side of darkness, the balance has been thrown out very greatly."

Lita says, "We know, Paradox-san. We are doing everything to return her to normal."

Kazuto asks, "But that's not what's worrying you, is it? It is the Eternity Diamonds, right?"

Professor Paradox says, with a nod, "Young Kazuto, you detective skills are as sharp as ever. Yes, it is. You probably know what she wants to do."

Kazuto responds, "She wants to use the diamonds to 'rewrite' the events of SAO and maybe even the Silver Millennium." There are plenty looks of shock, but deep down, a lot of our heroes and heroines aren't surprised.

Professor Paradox says, nodding his head, "And as you know, messing with the timeline can have very dire consequences especially what is the past. Despite how much any of you want to change it, SAO is an important event in your universe's history and in fact, an important event in your history. It is what brought you together…" Professor Paradox looks at Suguha and he says, "And despite plenty of you wishing otherwise, Sailor Celestial's awakening was necessary. As much as it pains me to agree with a mass murder that betrayed his own family…really I do…Sailor Celestial's power is necessary for the battles to come. If she wasn't awakened at the time that she was…The consequences would have been…catastrophic."

Asuna asks, "So, Suguha-chan's awakening was necessary to protect the multiverse?"

Professor Paradox says, with a nod, "Indeed, my young friend. Agreed, I wish that the circumstances of her awakening could have been much better, but it had to have been done."

Suguha says, "Forgive me if I don't feel the same way."

Professor Paradox says, "Understandable."

Suguha tells Professor Paradox, "You seem to know a lot Paradox-san."

Professor Paradox responds, "I do, but I am far from 'all-seeing' my dear. I am an ageless space and time traveler, not a deity. There are restrictions on what I can do as much as there are restrictions on Trista."

Suguha asks, "Do you know what Kayaba meant by saying that this life isn't my first reincarnation?"

Professor Paradox says, with a nod, "I see." Professor Paradox says, "Before I say much more, you have to know that Trista didn't know anything about this. Your power was kept hidden for very good reasons, but what you are implying is correct. Being reincarnated as Suguha Kirigaya isn't your first reincarnation after you died as Princess Selene of the Silver Millennium. As a matter of fact, you were reborn quite a few times between this time and the end of the Silver Millennium."

There are gasps of shock and Trista asks, surprised, "But how…?"

Professor Paradox tells Trista, "The same reason that her identity today was kept from you, Trista."

Ami asks, "So, Trista never knew this?"

Professor Paradox says, with a nod, "Indeed, Ami. Plenty 'higher powers' kept this face from even Trista, but I have my ways around such things…every once in a while."

Asuna asks, curiously while glancing at Kazuto, "So, does that mean…?"

Professor Paradox says, nodding his head, "Kayaba and Kazuto, too, was reincarnated with her at the same time periods." There are looks of shock and Professor Paradox says, "Like it or not, Suguha and Kayaba represent two sides of the same coin and with Kazuto, let us just say that are more tightly connected to their clash than you think. So, as you may already think, your duel with him in SAO was more than just practice for your sister. There is a deeper meaning and Kayaba knew that."

Suguha asks, "So, it isn't just me? It is both big brother and I?"

Professor Paradox says, with a plain tone, "Yes, young Suguha. However, you should also know this: You and your brother's lives in the Silver Millennium aren't your 'first lives'."

There are more gasps and Kazuto yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Professor Paradox takes out his pocket watch, which is special 'map' of the multiverse and the time streams, and he says, "Would you look at the time? I'm sorry, but I need to be off. I'll see you again in due time." Professor Paradox then vanishes in a bright flash of light and leaving a bewildered group of heroes and heroines in their wake.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I'm more deeply connected to Sugu and Kayaba and our battle in SAO was more than just Kayaba practicing for his confrontation with Sugu? Sugu and I have been reborn more than just once?"_ Kazuto and Suguha look at each other and Kazuto knows that the same questions in his minds is in the mind of his adoptive sister/cousin.

Asuna thinks in her mind, looking at Kazuto in concern, _"Kirito-kun…"_

Izzy then looks at the science station and he says, seeing something, "We have got a hit."

Everyone looks at Izzy and Tentomon asks, "Are you sure Izzy?"

Izzy says, "Ami, Trista, and I worked with Washu to recalibrate the sensors to make sure that Kayaba can't do that to us again."

Amara asks, "Speaking of that ass: What about the 'thing' that he wanted us to find?"

Trista says, "Thanks to Washu's help, we have 'it' tucked away in a special 'pocket dimension' for safe keeping. However, despite not knowing anything about it, I can say that it is a weapon of great and incredible power. I think that only the spear that Sailor Moon found and the Shadow and Star Sabers can match and exceed it."

Rika says, "In which, those two swords still belong to our 'Celestial Princess' here."

Tai asks Izzy, "Okay, Izzy, where is the signal?"

Izzy says, pointing to the screen, "There." Everyone looks at the screen and they see a planet in the front of the screen. Izzy says, "Based on what I know, the planet is known as Takodana and it is on the border of the 'frontier' and core worlds. It is a haven for this galaxy's…most 'questionable'."

Davis says, sarcastically, "Sounds like a barrel of fun."

Izzy says, "From the information that we have gathered, there is a 'den' run by Maz Kanata and she is a former space pirate that has been around for a millennium in this universe, but she is a real 'fan' of the Jedi and she is a highly possible a Force sensitive."

Kazuto says, "And something tells me that she is Serena's 'target'."

Trista says, "Highly likely, Kazuto."

Tai asks, seriously, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Agumon says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

As our heroes and heroines prepare to maneuver the Enterprise to the planet, Rika says, amazed, "From Star Trek to Star Wars…"

Asuna says, with a smile, "I know, Liz…" As our heroes and heroines look towards the planet on their screen, plenty of them can't help to wonder what to expect next.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Star Wars universe, Takodana**_

In the same universe, now revealed to be the Star Wars universe, we are on the planet Takodana where an elderly Han Solo is standing in front an elderly Leia Organa, leader of the Resistance, a private military force that fights against the First Order, the militant group created from the remains the Galactic Empire after its defeat in the Galactic Civil War against the Rebel Alliance which was reformed into the New Galactic Republic or the New Republic for short.

Leia tells Han, "Same old jacket."

Han says, "No. New jacket." Soon after, Chewbacca, a member of the long lived Wookie species, comes over and hugs Leia in which she returns the hug. Soon after, Han tells Leia, "Leia, I saw him. I saw our son." Leia's eyes widen at what Han just said.

But then a high male voice shouts out, "Oh my!" Everyone looks at the direction that the voice came from where they see Shadow Sailor Moon confronting Maz Kanata, a short yellow skin female humanoid.

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark stern tone, "Where is it? I know that you have it!"

Maz Kanata responds, "I won't give it to you in your state, child. You are not yourself. I can see it in your eyes."

Shadow Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "You are going to see my 'true self' if you piss me off any longer, you old prune!"

Han yells out, "Hey!"

Han draws out his blaster, Leia yells out, "No, Han! She is a Force user!" Han looks at Leia in surprise and Shadow Sailor Moon uses her Force powers to rip Han's and Chewbacca's weapons out of their hands and into her hands before she drops them to the ground.

Han says, annoyed, "Just perfect." Chewbacca talks in his native language, which sounds like roars and purrs, and Han says in reply, "You and me both buddy." Shadow Sailor Moon takes out a lightsaber hilt and pushes the button causing a red plasma blade to come out of the cylinder.

Shadow Sailor Moon tells Maz Kanata, with a dark stern tone, "You will tell me where it is." But just then Sailor Celestial, Sailor Star, Kazuto, Davis, Veemon, Sailor Sun, and Gatomon appear through the transporter and immediately get into defensive stances.

Han says, "And now, there is them."

Sailor Celestial says, "Hold it, Sailor Moon."

Shadow Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "I'm busy."

Sailor Celestial says, with a deadly serious tone, "You are about to be sis."

Shadow Sailor Moon asks, with a dark sly smile, "Do we really have to do this?" Sailor Celestial doesn't reply, but she holds out her hand and Shadow Sailor Moon yelps as she is sent flying by an invisible force, however, Shadow Sailor Moon backflips back to the ground easily.

Kazuto looks at his sister and Sailor Celestial replies, "Don't ask." Sailor Celestial bring out her No Name and Two Become One Keyblades and she says, "Protect her! I'll keep sis busy!" Sailor Celestial then zips over to Shadow Sailor Moon, who brings out a second lightsaber, and Sailor Celestial and Shadow Sailor Moon clash with Celestial's Keyblades against our corrupted Moon Princess' lightsabers in an intense high-speed fight in which every clash of their 'blades' causes a shockwave that shakes the ground.

Kazuto and the others go to Maz Kanata and Sailor Sun says, nervously, "Hi, we're…"

Maz Kanata says, "I have a good idea on who you are and what you are doing here. Come with me. I will bring you to what you and she seeks. In her current condition, this power can't get into her hands."

Kazuto asks, confused, "Just like that?"

Davis responds, "Dude, she has been around this universe for a long time. What do you think she has been doing? Twiddling her thumbs?"

Maz Kanata gives a smirk at Davis and she says, seriously, "Come." However, a whip snaps in front of Maz Kanata and our group in which they look to see Rini and the Sailor Animamates in front of them.

Rini says, with a dark smile, "You aren't going anywhere with that bag until she tells us where it is."

Davis says, annoyed, "Perfect." Davis then 'transforms' into his 'Light Hawk mode' and he yells out, transforming one of his 'wings' into a blaster, "Here's my answer!" Davis fires his blaster in which Rini and the Animamates scatter with Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Davis quickly engaging them in battle.

Kazuto activates his communicator and shouts out, "Get everyone down here! Hurry!" Kazuto takes out his phaser and prepares to defend Maz Kanata with Veemon's and Gatomon's help while Davis, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Star are fighting Rini and the Sailor Animamates with Sailor Celestial fighting Shadow Sailor Moon in which their battle has taken to the skies itself. On the meanwhile, C-3PO, a golden humanoid protocol droid, and BB-8, a white and orange astromech droid, goes over to Han, Chewbacca, and Leia.

C-3PO asks, "Oh my. General, what do we do?"

Han responds, "For once, that's a good question."

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Star Wars universe, Unknown area**_

Within the headquarters of our corrupted Moon Princess, Darien is tied down to a metallic chair with metal clamps as he looks to see a lovely woman with long violet hair, headpiece with a golden star in the center, violet choker, a tight fitting bikini style violet top, a red and black skirt, dark blue sleeves/gloves that goes up to her elbows, dark blue nails, and tight fitting black high-heeled boots that goes up thighs. Finally, coming out of her back, there is a pair of violet butterfly wings with hints of yellow and red at the bottom portion of the wings.

Darien says, "You are new."

The woman says, with a smile, "I am Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, the final Sailor Animamates."

Darien asks, "We never saw you?"

The woman, Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion, retorts, "You never had the chance. You banished Chaos from Galaxia-sama and I was put on guard to guard her 'conquests'. Thankfully, my bracelets were never broken."

Darien asks, "And now, you serve Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion responds, with a nod, "Yes. I have to say that she has good taste in men. You are quite the catch and you are going to get better." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion then takes out some kind of injector with a blue fluid inside and Darien struggles to get free. Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion responds, "Oh, don't worry you head off. This is just some kind of 'super soldier serum' or whatever. It is supposed to make you better."

Darien asks, surprised, "Super soldier serum?"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion replies, with a nod, "That's right. It is supposed to make you stronger, faster, and have much more stamina." Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion says, "It reminds of the nights with my beloved."

Darien asks, "You had a beloved?"

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion says, with a sigh, "Yes, he was the father of my child. I was a lovely samba dancer from my home world until Galaxia-sama came and I had lost my world and the father of my child. In order to save my child, I had to serve as her servant."

Darien says, "But Chaos has been expelled from Galaxia."

Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion says, "True, but your beloved is my new mistress and I must obey." The Sailor Animamate then stuff a piece of leather into Darien's mouth and yelps as Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion injects the fluid into his body in which Darien violently jerks and shakes as the serum takes its effects enhancing his body causing him to bite deeply into the leather so he doesn't bite his own tongue off. Despite the strong pain that he was in, Darien can feel his body getting stronger and gain a perfectly muscular male body under his clothing in which he manages to use his new strength to break the bond around his left hand and wrist as well as ram his fist into Sailor Heavy Metal Papillion causing her to gasp as she drops injector to the floor to hold her waist. Darien immediately spits out the leather and even though he is still woozy from the 'transformation', Darien uses his free hand to undo the binds around his other hand and wrist as well as his legs. Darien then leaps to his feet and manages to knock the Sailor Animamate out with one blow. Darien is shocked by his new physical strength and enhanced physical abilities in which a 'dark voice' tries to tempt him, but Darien's previous experience has given him a resistance to such 'temptation'.

Darien says, "I've got to get out of here and help the others." Immediately, Darien takes off at high speed to find a way out of this area and rejoin our heroes and heroines.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Star Wars universe, Takodana**_

Back on Takodana, we are on the remains of Maz Kanata's den where we find Sailor Celestial and Shadow Sailor Moon continuing their clash with the rest of our heroes and heroines taking on Rini and the rest of the Sailor Animamates with the Sailor Scouts of the group are fighting Rini and the Sailor Animamates with the Digidestined and their Digimon partners, in their Ultimate or Mega forms, helping Maz Kanata go through the rubble to get what Shadow Sailor Moon and her group were here for. Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and their allies have long since left Maz Kanata screamed at them to leave since this wasn't their fight and they had their own fight to win…against the First Order. Back with the fight between our two Moon Princesses, Sailor Celestial has been joined by her Digimon partners, ShineGreymon BM and Dianamon, in which they dodge dark energy blasts from Shadow Sailor Moon.

ShineGreymon BM says, "Wow. That was close."

Sailor Celestial says, "No kidding, ShineGreymon."

Dianamon tells Sailor Celestial, "Partner, didn't you know that flames causes her to get weaker?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sly smirk, "Right." Sailor Celestial makes a motion with her head in which both of her Digimon partners nod in their heads at some kind of agreement. The two Mega Digimon then charge in and they barely withstand the shockwave attack that Shadow Sailor Moon uses on them, but it gives Sailor Celestial an opening to use a flame attack causing Shadow Sailor Moon to give an inhuman screech causing her to leap backwards.

Dianamon asks, "What was that?"

ShineGreymon BM says, "That wasn't human."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "That's right, ShineGreymon." Shadow Sailor Moon gives an animalistic snarl as black tendrils comes out of her armored clad form. On the meanwhile, the Digidestined, minus Davis and Sailor Sun/Kari, and Kazuto help Maz Kanata bring out a strange armor that looks similar to a Kamen Rider armor, but it is golden and black in color with slots for 'certain jewels' in it.

Rini yells out, "The Eternity Armor!" Sailor Aluminum Siren unleashes a tsunami wave that knocks out Sailor Scouts to the ground and stuns them for a few moments with the Digimon preparing to battle as Rini and the Sailor Animamates prepare to attack them, but then a whip made from a rose comes out of nowhere and knocks the Sailor Animamates down. Rini asks, confused, "What?" Rini then gets restrained by Tuxedo Mask and she shouts out, "Tuxedo Mask?!"

Davis yells out, "About time pretty boy!"

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Hurry! You need to purify her!"

Sailor Mars asks, seriously, "How?! We don't have Sailor Moon! How can we…?!"

Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Sun, "Sailor Sun, you can do it!"

Sailor Sun asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Sun, "The moon shines down light on the Earth in the dark of night, but it shines the light from the sun itself! You are the 'other half of the coin' and you have the same power as Sailor Moon: Purification!"

Sailor Sun says, a bit nervously, "I…" However, Davis puts her hand on her shoulder and Sailor Sun looks at him to see the look of confidence on his face causing her confidence to build up. Sailor Sun nods her head and Tuxedo Mask struggles to restrain Rini despite his new strength in which is made harder since black goopy tendrils are coming out of Rini and wrapping around him. Sailor Sun then focuses herself and her broach opens up to reveal her crystal causing it to glow with a golden light.

" **Sun Flare Purification!** "

Sailor Sun then unleashes a powerful burst of purification light and Rini roars out in pain and agony as the light hits her causing the black tendrils to come off her body, going into the sky, and forming into something that looks like her current form that takes the form of the alien symboite from Spiderman universes before it is vaporized into nothing. While Rini remains in her current form, the black crescent moon sigil with her golden crescent moon sigil vanishes and her lips go from red to a lighter pink color.

Rini moans out, weakly and sounding like an adult version of her true voice, "Tuxedo Mask…?" She then collapses into Tuxedo Mask's arms.

Sailor Mars says, "It worked." Just then there is an inhuman roar and everyone looks at Shadow Sailor Moon with a dark enraged look on her expression.

Shadow Sailor Moon shouts out, her voice sounding like two voices with the second voice sounding demonic, "How dare you…How dare you **hurt our daughter?!** " Just then the black tendrils from her form cover her face into a mask exactly like Venom's face including sharp teeth and tongue.

Sailor Saturn asks, fearfully, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Oh no! That 'thing' has taken over!" Shadow Sailor Moon then looks at Sailor Celestial and unleashes a dark beam from her mouth in which Sailor Celestial screams out in pain as it rams into her and sending her flying for several miles before she crashes into the forest with a mighty 'pow'.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu!" ShineGreymon BM and Dianamon are shocked and they yelp out in pain as they are hit by a dark shockwave that knocks them down to the ground with such force that they de-digivolve back into Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon.

WarGreymon says, shocked, "Whoa."

Tai says, nervously, "Whoa is right, WarGreymon." Shadow Sailor Moon gives a primal fiendish roar as she unleashes an even more powerful dark shockwave that knocks everyone to the ground.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, pleadingly, "Sailor Moon! Serena!"

However, Shadow Sailor Moon doesn't seem to respond, but then Sailor Celestial's voice booms, strongly, "Hey, Sailor Moon!" Everyone looks to see Sailor Celestial, her helmet destroyed and her armored cracked with a haggard look on her face, marches up, and she says, strongly, "You want to fight? I'm right here! I swore to everyone that I would save you and I will! So, you want me?! Come and get me!" Shadow Sailor Moon then unleashes a titanic dark energy blast that heads for Sailor Celestial, but she doesn't move an inch to avoid it.

Sailor Star screams out, fearfully, "Celestial-chan, get out of the way!" However, a pink glow comes from Rini and goes to Sailor Celestial before she is seemly hit by the massive dark power causing a huge explosion causing everyone to gasp in horror as they struggle against the shockwave from the explosion. But just then shockwave vanishes in a flash and in the center of a massive crater, Princess Selene, with all of her wings as Valkyrie Sailor Celestial coming out of her backside and a gorgeous winged crown with her sigil in the center as well as her broach in the center of her dress, appears completely unharmed with the Imperium Silver Crystal in front of her.

Sailor Mercury says, "She's okay!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, confused, "Hold on! Is that…?"

Tuxedo Mask says, realization on her face, "That's the Silver Crystal from the future!" Everyone looks at Tuxedo Mask and then at Rini.

Princess Selene thinks in her mind, _"Thank you, Rini."_ Princess Selene then focuses her power into Imperium Silver Crystal from Rini as the sigils on her forehead and prepares for battle.

(Sailor Moon song 'Carry On' starts)

Shadow Sailor Moon then unleashes another titanic dark energy beam at Princess Selene and she screams out, " **Celestial Moon Power!** " Princess Selene fires a rainbow beam right back and the two beams clash against each other creating a massive shockwave that heads for our heroes and heroines, but Sailor Galaxy, Naruto, and Sakura appear in which Sailor Galaxy creates a powerful force-field to protect everyone.

Yolei says, "Took you long enough!"

Naruto says, with a smirk, "Sorry that we are late." On the meanwhile, Princess Selene and her corrupted/possessed sister continue to clash with their powers and doubt and negative thoughts enter Princess Selene's mind to try to weaken her resolve.

The dark voice says, **"You can't protect anyone. You don't have the power. You don't have the will. Give up! You can't win! You can't save her! You can't save or protect anyone!"** Just then the horrible memories of final days of the Silver Millennium and SAO enter her mind especially seeing Kazuto in the hospital bed with the NervGear while he was trapped in SAO, the bodies of those that died in SAO, and Aaron's death as well as so much more. Princess Selene stumbles, but she then remembers Yugo, Yuuko, and the promises that she made as well other things causing her determination to increase greatly.

Princess Selene thinks in her mind, determined and strong tone, _"Yes…Yes…Yes, I can! I can save her! I will save her!"_ The sigil on her forehead blazes with light as her attack grows even more powerful, but the clash of powers is dead even as they continue to clash.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Star Wars universe, USS Enterprise**_

On board the bridge of the Enterprise, Rika, Keiko, and Kotone are watching the whole thing from the view screen.

Keiko thinks in her mind, _"I know that you can do it, Suguha-chan! Please save her!"_

Rika thinks in her mind, _"That's it! Drive that 'thing' out of Serena!"_

Kotone thinks in her mind, _"You can do it Suguha!"_

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Star Wars universe, Takodana**_

Returning to the battle, images of Keiko, Rika, and Kotone are going into Princess Selene and she can feel their courage and strength flowing through her and she feels stronger.

Sailor Star tells Sailor Orion, "Shion-chan, we need to believe in her!"

Sailor Orion asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Sailor Star says, "We need to believe in Suguha-chan if she is going to free Serena-chan!" Sailor Orion is confused, but she does as Sailor Star says in which both she and Sailor Star glow as they send energy into Princess Selene.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"You can do this Sugu!"_ Kazuto's golden crescent moon sigil appears and glows causing more energy to be sent into Princess Selene.

Princess Selene thinks in her mind, _"Big brother…Asuna…Shion…"_

Tuxedo Mask, who has gently put Rini on the ground, says, "Please save her." Tuxedo Mask then glows and sends energy into Princess Selene causing her to glow with an even brighter rainbow glow.

Sailor Venus says, "Let's help her!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "She needs our power!" Immediately, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts manage to get Princess Selene's side and put their hands on her back.

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power!** "

" **Mars Eternal Power!** "

" **Jupiter Eternal Power!** "

" **Saturn Eternal Power!** "

" **Uranus Eternal Power!** "

" **Neptune Eternal Power!** "

" **Pluto Eternal Power!** "

The Sailor Scouts power rushes into Princess Selene and she roars out, with a voice of pure power and determined, " **Cosmos Celestial Moon Power! Unite!** " Just then Princess Selene and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts erupt in a massive column of rainbow energy causing Shadow Sailor Moon's dark energy attack to be completely dispelled while forcing everyone watching to cover their eyes in which the energy takes the form of the Crimson Dragon that rams straight into Shadow Sailor Moon. She gives an inhuman roar as she is slammed by the rainbow colored Crimson Dragon causing her armor and mask to shatter revealing the true Serena within as her eyes go from yellow back to her typical blue, her hair returns to normal, and only her golden crescent moon sigil remains on her forehead. Tears come from Serena's eyes before she closes them and she starts to fall down to the ground, but she is caught in the arms of Tuxedo Mask himself while the corrupted armor and mask take the form of a monstrous Venom style symboite before it vaporizes into nothingness. When the light fades away, everyone looks to see Princess Selene and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts still standing and our purified Moon Princess wrapped up in the cape of Tuxedo Mask with her purified Valkyrie transformation broach in his hands.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "We did it! She's free!"

Matt shouts out, "It is about time!"

Tuxedo Mask, having Serena in his arms bridal style, tells Princess Selene, "Thank you."

Princess Selene says, "No, it wasn't just me. It was thanks to everyone. Big brother…Asuna…Shion…and all of the people that love Serenity so much. We all did it. Thank you, everyone…" Princess Selene drops the Silver Crystal and she faints towards the ground with a smile on her lips.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!" However, Naruto manages to catch before she hits the ground.

Sailor Saturn asks, concerned, "Is she…?"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor and computer, "No, she is okay. She is just very exhausted, but she is alive and in no danger of dying."

Sailor Uranus says, with a smile, "They are truly sisters."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Yes, they are."

Sailor Pluto says, with a warm smile, "Well done, my princess. You have made us and your mother, Queen Serenity, so proud."

(Sailor Moon song 'Carry On' ends)

Maz Kanata, watching over the events that just transpired, thinks in her mind, _"While this battle may be over, your friend has another 'battle' just waiting to be fought."_ Maz Kanata then looks at the recently purified Serena and there are quite a few among our heroes and heroines that can't help to wonder about that same thing too.

 _ **August 3, 2025, Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe, Unknown location**_

Right now, we are in a mysterious location where we find Nagato in the center of a training area where there is a lot of massive damage to robots as Konan comes over to him.

Konan asks, "Nagato?"

Nagato asks Konan, "Yes, Konan?"

Konan says, "You have been practicing for your new body for days."

Nagato says, "I can feel Uzumaki's strength even from in here, Konan."

Konan asks Nagato, "Do you really have to do this?"

Nagato says, with a nod, "Yes. We will see what the true path is."

As Nagato walks away, Konan thinks in her mind, _"Nagato…"_

 _ **August 3, 2025, Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe, Unknown location**_

At another location, Team Taka is also assembled together with Suigetsu looking quite 'anxious'.

Suigetsu shouts out, annoyed, "We've been cooped up with no end! What's Sasuke thinking?!"

Karin yells out, irritated, "Shut up, Suigetsu! We move when Sasuke tells us to move!"

Jugo says, "Sasuke is preparing himself mentally and physical for what's to come."

Suigetsu asks, "Prepared for what?"

Sasuke tells Suigetsu, with a stern glare, "You know what Suigetsu. Unlike those other fools, I won't underestimate the Dobe."

Suigetsu says, "Well, his new friends don't seem like light weights either."

Sasuke says, "That's why you will play by my rules. If you get yourself destroyed by them…"

Suigetsu says, annoyed, "Fine!"

Sasuke thinks in his mind, _"Okay, Dobe, let's see which of us is the true heir of the Six Path Sage."_

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Star Wars universe, Takodana**_

Returning to the Star Wars universe, we see the USS Enterprise leaving the orbit of Takodana and preparing to return to our heroes' and heroines' home universe where we find Darien looking over an unconscious Serena and Rini in the sickbay with Ami and Sakura looking over her, the brig where the Sailor Animamates, including Heavy Metal Papillion, are being guarded by Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Minato, Kushina, and Naruko, with Shion awaiting in the shadows, engineering where Washu is keeping an eye the engines and systems of the Enterprise along with the four Eternity Diamonds, the Lancelot lance, a strange black chain with a crystal and metal mace head, and the Kamen Rider style armor, and on the bridge, Kazuto and Trista are the helm, Izzy at the science station, Suguha in the captain's chair, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Davis, Kari, and Tai with Tentomon, Veemon, Gatomon, and Agumon all over the bridge.

Tai says, "Glad that's over."

Gatomon says, "For now."

Veemon asks Gatomon, "What do you mean?"

Gatomon says, "We have only four of the Eternity Diamonds and the Eternity Armor which is supposed to help control those extreme powerful jewels."

Kazuto says, "Gatomon is right. There are still other Eternity Diamonds still out there and there will be those that will gunning for the ones that we have along with the armor."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Do you think…Do you think that's what the commander…Kayaba wanted?"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "To be honest, I don't know and I don't care right now. All I'm glad is that I have both sisters safe and sound."

The others nod their heads in agreement and Suguha says, weakly, "Sorry to worry you."

Rika says, "No kidding you worried us."

Keiko asks Suguha, "Are you going to be okay?"

Suguha responds, with a weak nod and smile, "Even with my power, the Silver Crystal can take a toll on someone and it is because of my power that I'm still…intact."

Trista says, with a smile, "A lesson learned, my princess."

Suguha gives an annoyed look at Trista and Kari says, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, I'm amazed that we will be arriving back on the same day that we left."

Davis says, with a grin, "That's Washu for you, Kari."

Tai says, "Anyway, let's get home." There are plenty of nods of agreement and soon after, the USS Enterprise glows as it vanishes and makes the 'jump' back to the home universe of our heroes and heroines.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Power Rangers universe**_

Within the Power Rangers' universe, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulser are looking over images of the battle that happened on the Earth of their universe.

Lord Zedd says, "Incredible."

The rest of their group, including Goldar and Rito, look on and Goldar says, "Well, good riddance to bad rubbish."

Rito says, "Yeah, he was a real pain in the neck."

Lord Zedd says, "Forget about Kaboom! Let's talk about the Eternity Diamond!"

Rito asks, "Eternity Diamond?"

Rita says, "You numbskull! It is the one of the most powerful forces in all of existence! The Gold Ranger power and the Zeo Crystal combined would be table scraps combined to just one of those wonderful jewels!"

Goldar asks, curiously, "Really?"

Lord Zedd responds, annoyed, "Of course, you gold platted baboon! With just one of those wonderful diamonds, we could conquer the whole universe and the Power Rangers all over the universe with both hands tied behind our backs, you idiot!"

Rita tells Lord Zedd, "Easy, Zeddy. But the question is: How are we going to find those goody-goody from the other universe that took the diamond?"

Lord Zedd says, with a sinister sly smile, "Don't worry, my wicked cupcake. I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Rita says, with a wicked grin, "Good. We had better move fast. You know that those tin cans won't be far behind."

Lord Zedd responds, with an evil sly tone, "I know, my love. But don't worry, they, the Rangers, and those strangers from another universe won't stand a chance." Lord Zedd gives an evil laugh as he, his wife, and his group make their plans to cross over universe to get their hands on the Eternity Diamonds.

 _ **August 3, 2025 (Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe), Kingdom Hearts universe, Castle Oblivion**_

Within the Kingdom Hearts' universe, we are at a place known as Castle Oblivion and deep inside of Castle Oblivion, there is an area known as the Chamber of Awakening where we find a young boy sitting on a throne and he looks like he is in a deep slumber in which behind him, there seems to be a section of wall that's glowing through the glow begin ominous or not is left to be seen…

 **End Chapter 30**

And that's the end of the second chapter. This is also the end of the second of the fifteen chapter 'arcs' of this story. Remember, I did mention that this story is going to be quite huge after all. Now, our Moon Princess has been freed from the darkness and our heroes and heroines are going home, but their universe hopping journey has made its 'mark'. And don't think that this is the last that you will see of the Eternity Diamonds, there will be those after all and they only collected SOME of the Eternity Diamonds, not all of them. However, you are going to have to read what happens in the next 'arc' of this story. Merry Christmas, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	31. Back into the Groove

Hey, everyone, I know that it has been a LONG several months since I last posted an arc of this story, due to 'delays' and whatnot, but now, we have arrived at the start of the next arc and you have to wonder what's next for our heroes and heroines in which things seemed to have gone 'off base' with the Sword Art Online portion of this fanfiction. Well, this is a MEGA crossover and I'm trying to get everything right. Even with my experience in fanfiction, I can't be perfect, you know? However, I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am of making it. And now, the fun continues, everyone! Now, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 31: Back into the Groove**

 _ **August 4, 2025, Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe, Neo Domino City**_

On the rooftops of Neo Domino City, we are at the luxury apartment home in the Tops sector of Neo Domino City that our former Signers have made their home in where we find Valkyrie Sailor Scouts and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, minus Moon and Neo Moon, assembled in front of Atem, Yugi, and their friends as Valkyrie Sailor Celestial hands Atem back the final Egyptian God Card: The Winged Dragon of Ra (?/?).

Sailor Pluto says, "This is it Atem-dono."

Atem takes the God Card from Sailor Celestial and he says, with a nod, "Thank you." However, as Atem takes the God Card, an image goes through both his and Sailor Celestial's minds, but they take no heed of it for the moment.

Yugi says, "Finally, all three God Cards are safe and sound."

Joey says, annoyed, "Finally."

Sailor Pluto says, "I believe that I should take you back to your timeline right away. I believe that you have been gone from your time long enough."

Yugi says, "That's a good idea. I really like the future, but I prefer the present."

Joey says, with a smile, "I don't know Yug. I could get used to be called a 'legendary duelist'."

Tristan tells Joey, "How can you do that if you aren't there to do that?"

Joey says, nervously, "Oh, yeah. Good point."

Atem asks, "How is Sailor Moon doing?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a weak smile, "She hasn't woken up yet, but I know that she will."

Tea asks Sailor Celestial, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, I'm okay. Using our family's crystal, even with my power, it is really taxing. I'm not up to 'full snuff' yet, but I'll be okay." However, plenty of the others notice that Sailor Celestial's body is shaking involuntarily.

Yugi says, "Anyway, we should start getting home."

Atem gives a sigh and he says, "Yugi, it is something that we need to talk about." Everyone looks at Atem and as we look out into the city, there is massive screaming in the form of the word 'WHAT?!' which is heard all around Neo Domino City.

 _ **August 14, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

On the screens of the Odiaba District in Tokyo, Matt Ishida and his girlfriend, Jun Motomiya, Davis' big sister, are walking down the streets of Tokyo.

Jun tells Matt, "Remember, Matt-kun, this is not taking me on your adventures to save Serena."

Matt says, with a sigh, "I know sweetie."

Jun tells Matt, with a smile, "I'm just teasing. I know why I couldn't come along." Jun kisses Matt on the cheek and she says, with a sigh, "I just feel so…so useless. You have your Digimon partners, Matt-kun. And I…"

Matt tells Jun, "You are never useless, Jun. Never forget that. You fought as hard and then some to get out of that nightmare."

Jun says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know." Jun says, with a sigh, "It is hard to worry about your troubles when you know that someone has got it worse than you."

Matt says, with a nod, "I get what you are saying. All of us were scarred by that experience and some of us more than others."

Jun says, with a solemn tone, "Especially in Serena's case and maybe even Suguha's case." Jun asks, "By the way, how is she doing?"

Matt says, with a smile, "A lot better than just after we got back."

Flashback; August 4, 2025, Kirigaya household

Inside of the Kirigaya household, we are inside of Suguha Kirigaya's room where we find our Celestial Moon Princess sitting in her bed in pajamas, with a blanket wrapped around her, and her face looking flush like she has a fever or something with her adoptive brother/cousin, Kazuto, Asuna, Keiko, Rika, Shion, Kotone, and our Sailor Scouts, in civilian forms, are surrounding her with Ami using her computer to examine her while Suguha's guardian feline, Trivia, is watching from a nearby table while the Digidestined and their Digimon partners are outside of the room and looking in through the open doorway to Suguha's room.

"ACHOO!" Suguha sneezes as Trivia hands her a tissue. "Thank you." Suguha says with a voice that sounds like her nostrils are stuffed up.

Shion says, plainly, "You have caught the flu."

Lita says, "Yeah, I think that's pretty obvious, Shion."

Suguha says, weakly, "Ugh…I thought that we, Sailor Scouts, were stronger than this…and enhanced healing…"

Ami says, "While that's true, it doesn't mean that we can't get sick."

Lita says, "All of us caught the flu one time…"

Raye says, "That was an 'artificial flu' created by the Negamoon, Lita. Only Mina and Artemis got a real flu through I was shocked that Artemis got it too."

Trivia says, "Just because we are felines doesn't mean that we don't get some of the same sicknesses and we are not Earthling felines as well."

Ami says, "By the looks of it, it is most likely you caught this due to the energy drain on your body which you haven't completely recovered from."

Trivia tells Suguha, "And quite reckless I might add. It is only because of your special powers that you survived using the Silver Crystal with your powers in the first place."

Suguha says, weakly and sarcastically, "Well, excuse me if I want to save my royal sister from being turned into a complete monster."

Suguha sneezes again and Ami says, "Anyway, it seems like it is a twenty-four to forty-eight hour flu. You will be back on your feet with a day or two."

Amara says, "As long as you rest, Suguha."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "That's right, Sugu. No kendo practice and no Amusphere."

Suguha tells Kazuto, "Doubt if I could stay logged in, big brother. The instant that I sneeze, I might get forcibly logged out due to the safety features."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Good point."

Ami says, "Well, anyway, you should remain in bed and regain your strength."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Ami-chan. You did enough Suguha-chan."

Keiko says, "You freed Serena from that wicked creature that was manipulating her emotions."

Rika asks, curiously, "Do you think that she remembers any of it?" Our heroes and heroines look at each other in concern to Rika's question and Suguha, Asuna, Kazuto, and plenty of the others really can't help to worry about Serena's emotional state when she wakes up.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back with Jun and Matt, Matt tells Jun, "It turns out that it was like Ami said. Suguha was back on her feet within a day or so thanks to recovered powers."

Jun says, with a smile, "That's good."

Matt says, "She had plenty of time to recover. Things have gotten quiet since we got back."

Jun says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Jun looks up in the sky and Matt asks, "What's up, Jun?"

Jun asks Matt, "How she doing Matt-kun?" Matt looks at Jun, confused, and she says, "Don't give me that. I've seen her back in ALO."

Matt says, "That's a good question." The two of them continue on their date as they can't help to wonder about our Moon Princess.

 _ **August 14, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

Within the Juuban district of Tokyo, we are looking at the apartment complex where the home of Darien Shields is and we are within his home where we find wearing said Earth Prince, wearing only a pair of pants, shocks, and shoes showing a perfectly male muscular body and arms, putting breakfast on the table as Serena, wearing a robe around her frame, walks up and sits down.

Serena says, "It smells good."

Darien says, with a smile, "It should be."

Serena asks, annoyed, "And what's that supposed to mean?" Darien smiles as he and Serena enjoy their meal.

Darien tells Serena, "Anyway, school is going to be starting soon."

Serena responds, annoyed, "Ugh! Don't remind me!"

Darien says, with a smile, "Right." Serena continues to eat while Darien continues to watch her as he eats as well.

When they are done, Serena says, excitedly, "That was great, Darien-kun!"

Darien tells Serena, with a smile, "I'm glad that you liked it." After Darien cleans up the dishes, he takes a deep breath and he asks, "Serena…How are you feeling?"

Serena takes a deep breath, sighs, and she says, "Better than I was when I first woke up."

Flashback; August 5, 2025, Darien's apartment home

The door to Darien's home opens to reveal Darien coming inside in which Luna, Serena's guardian feline, comes up to him.

Darien closes the door behind him and he asks, "Luna?"

Luna (F) says, "Darien…" After Darien locks the door, Luna turns in a direction and Darien looks to see Serena, wearing only a simple nightgown, looking out the window.

Darien asks, surprised, "Serena?" Serena's form shutters a bit and she turns around in which Darien can see that her face was wet with tears in which she is still shedding.

Serena says, weakly, "Darien-kun…I remember…I remember everything…" Darien then becomes quite nervous at this statement of his beloved Moon Princess knowing that there is more than just 'physical recovery'.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Darien tells Serena, "Meatball Head, you weren't yourself…that thing…"

Serena responds, solemnly, "Only fed on the darkness that was consuming me. I let my fear and anger get out of control and that 'thing'…Ugh! It only enhanced all the negative emotions that took me over. And I…"

Darien goes over to Serena, hugs her, and he says, "You had every right to be afraid, Serena. I can never forgive him for what he did you. You trusted him with all of your heart and he betrayed it in two lifetimes." Serena looks at Darien and Darien tells Serena, "And I understand how you feel. And Suguha especially knows how you feel. However, you can't change what happened no matter how much a lot of us want to. You can only learn from it and move on."

Serena says, with a light nod, "Yeah…"

Darien tells Serena, with a kind and loving smile, "No more of that Meatball Head. Or do we have to go through that again?"

Serena responds, annoyed, "Don't remind me Darien-kun."

Flashback; August 6, 2025; Juuban Park

Within Juuban Park, Serena yelps as she is violently dropped to the ground and she rubs her back in which she looks to see her duel disk with her deck inside laying down by the ground in front of her.

Serena yells out, "What's the big idea?" Serena then looks up at Atem, who is glaring at her with an intense look.

Atem responds, with a plain tone, "Simple. We are going to duel."

Serena asks, "Duel?"

Atem retorts, with a plain tone, "That's right, your majesty. We are going to duel and you aren't going to be able to refuse." The Millennium Puzzle then glows and a force-field is forced around Serena and Atem.

Serena asks, "Why are you doing this?"

Atem responds, strongly, "Why do you think Princess Serenity? You have become too much of threat not only to our world, but the very fabric of existence itself!" Serena winches and Atem shouts out, strongly, "You nearly destroyed the very fabric of the multiverse including our Earth…An Earth that I gave my life to protect from Zorc in which my friends, Yugi and the others, went through battle after battle to help me protect in which you nearly destroyed! And the darkness within you is still there! That 'thing' that attached to you only enhanced the darkness and you are a time bomb just waiting to explode! I can't risk that happening again! If you beat me in this duel, then there is a chance for you, but if you lose, I will send you to the Shadow Realm where you will cause no more harm to anyone!"

Serena asks, fearfully, "Shadow Realm?"

Atem says, "Right now, you are more of a risk to this world…this universe…our very fabric of existence than help. It is only that you were a great heroine that I do this. If you were just a threat to all the good and innocent people, I would just seal you away to protect everyone from the danger that you pose." Atem says, sternly, "Now, pick up your duel disk and your deck! If you have any courage and you are a true Sailor Senshi, then you will face me in this battle!"

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, "Pharaoh Atem, stop this right now!" The two of them look to see our Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts including Nebula and Celestial with Celestial, Uranus, Jupiter, and Mars have really cross looks on their faces.

Sailor Uranus says, very irritated, "Let our princess go and I may not bash your face in!"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Real encouraging, Uranus."

Atem responds, "I cannot."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You may not, but I sure can."

Atem says, "Not even you will be to get through this barrier since the Millennium Puzzle isn't alone in creating it." Atem then displays the Eternity Diamond of Power and he says, "I borrowed this."

The Sailor Scouts gasp and Sailor Jupiter says, "Well, now we know where it went."

Sailor Pluto asks Atem, "Atem-dono, why are you doing this?"

Atem responds, "What's necessary, Sailor Pluto. I am sorry, but I won't risk the lives of countless to infinite beings across the multiverse because of your personal bias." Atem says, pointing to Serena, "She is the greatest danger to all life that existence has ever know! Do you realize what kind of mayhem she could have caused with the Eternity Diamonds?"

Sailor Saturn says, in a pleading tone, "But she wasn't herself."

Atem replies, "The 'creature' that 'attached' itself to her only enhanced the darkness within her heart. She let her fear take over and she let the darkness take over! And the darkness is still there! One that could cause chaos and destruction if left unchecked! I won't take that risk!"

Sailor Jupiter yells out, strongly, "And who are you to determine that?"

Atem retorts, strongly, "And who are you to say that I have no right to determine her fate and protect the innocent?"

Plenty of the other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask appears in which he says, in a demanding tone, "Release Serena right now."

Atem responds, "I'm afraid not, Endymon-dono. I will not be stopped on the path that I have taken for I believe that this is the best for all." Atem tells Serena, "Now, Princess Serenity, will you prove your courage or show that you are a true coward?"

Serena says, attaching her duel disk to her left wrist, "I don't think that I have a choice."

Sailor Celestial says, "Sis…"

Serena responds, "I'll be all right."

Atem says, taking out a Neo Domino City style duel disk, "We shall see." Atem attaches the duel disk to his left wrist, puts a dueling deck inside, and both of them activate their duel disks, with the familiar 'energy blade' for Monster and Pendulum Card Zones for Serena's duel disk appearing, their decks are shuffled, and when their duel disk's life-point counters display 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Let's duel!" Serena and Atem say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

Atem: 4000

Atem says, drawing a card, "I'll be taking the first turn." Atem says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I place one monster face-down." Atem says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And I end my turn with one card face-down. Now, show me if you have the courage to forge ahead!"

Serena says, drawing a card, "Okay, my move." Just then the images of what she did against Red-Eyed XaXa when she lost control of her emotions and she shakes her head in which she says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play my Ancient Rules spell card. With this card, I can play one non-effect monster from my hand that's level five or above." Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And I choose my Dragon Spirit of White." Just then Dragon Spirit of White (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Serena says, "It may be an effect monster, but its ability allows it to be treated as a non-effect monster while in my hand or in the graveyard. Also, when I bring it out, I can banish one spell or trap card on your field." Atem's face-down card vanishes in a bright flash and Serena says, "And now, my dragon a-attacks." Serena winches from her Turbo Duel with her Synchro Dimension counterpart, Serenity, and when the darkness overtook as Dragon Spirit of White attacks Atem's face-down card, which is revealed to be Sangan (1000/600) in defense mode, with the monster getting vaporized immediately.

Atem says, as a card comes out of his deck, "Sangan might be gone, but my trickster is far from done. Thanks to his ability, he can allow me to take one monster that has fifteen hundred attack points or less and add to my hand." Atem asks, sternly, "Is that all?"

Serena responds, nervously while putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Sailor Saturn asks, "She sounds scared?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Atem's confidence and her guilt is making sure that she isn't her best."

Atem says, drawing a card, "My move!" Atem says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I play Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards!" Atem draws two cards from his deck, displays Alpha the Magnet Warrior (1400/1700), Beta the Magnet Warrior (1700/1600), and Gamma the Magnet Warrior (1500/1800) monster cards in his hand, and he says, sending them to the graveyard slot while putting a card on his duel disk, "And now, I send my mighty three Magnets Warriors to my graveyard to form the mighty Valkyrion the Magna Warrior!" The three Magnet Warrior monsters appear on the field and unite into Valkyrion the Magna Warrior (3500/3800) in attack mode and Atem says, putting another card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I use my Mystical Space Typhoon to blow your face-down card away!" A twister appears on the field to destroy Serena's face-down card and Atem yells out, "Now, my mighty Valkyrion, the way is open! Destroy her dragon with your Magnet Saber!" Valkyrion slices Dragon Spirit of White in half and it explodes causing Serena to yelp as she is thrown to the barrier wall by the shockwave as she loses 1000 life-points.

Tuxedo Mask and the others shout in unison, in horror, "Serena!"

Atem says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Serena: 3000

Atem: 4000

Serena gets to her feet and she says, with a winch, "Ow. That stings."

Atem says, "Expect no mercy from me."

Serena says, nervously, "I kind of got that."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Come on, Serena! You can do better than that!"

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Yeah, I know. I just…just…"_ Serena mentally tries to shake the negative thoughts in her mind, draws a card, and she says, solemnly while putting a card on his duel disk, "I place one monster face-down and end my turn."

The others are shocked and Sailor Venus asks, shocked, "That's it?!"

Sailor Neptune says, "She just doesn't have the confidence to fight back."

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Serena…"_

Atem says, drawing a card, "Is that all? Then I shall end you right now! Valkyrion, attack!" Valkyrion attacks the face-down monster, but it is revealed to be Cyber Jar (900/900) in which he says, "Oh no! Cyber Jar!" Soon after, both monsters are destroyed due to Cyber Jar's ability and both Serena and Atem draw five cards from their decks. Atem says, putting two cards on his duel disk, "Thanks to your Cyber Jar, both of us draw five cards and we summon any level four or below monsters from our hands! And I have two: Queen's Knight and Magician's Valkyria!" Just then Queen's Knight (1500/1600) and Magician's Valkyria (1600/1800) appear on the field in attack mode.

Serena says, putting four cards on her duel disk, "I have four. I play Timegazer Magician, Vorse Raider, King's Knight, and Breaker the Magical Warrior…all in defense mode." Timegazer (1200/600), Vorse Raider (1900/1200), King's Knight (1600/1400), and Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000-1900/1000) then appear on the field in defense mode.

Sailor Jupiter says, shocked, "Defense mode? She has two monsters that has more attack points!"

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "She's scared."

Atem says, strongly, "I am not. Queen's Knight and Magician's Valkyria, attack!" Queen's Knight impales Vorse Raider while Magician's Valkyria vaporizes Breaker, but since both monsters were in defense mode, Serena doesn't lose any life-points. Atem says, putting one card on his duel disk, "However, I am not done! Now, I sacrifice my monsters, but their sacrifice won't be in vain since I play my greatest monster and the symbol of my deck: My Dark Magician!" Queen's Knight and Magician's Valkyria vanish in which Dark Magician (2500/2100) takes their place in attack mode. Atem says, "Prepare yourself, Princess Serenity! The worse is yet to come!"

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"That's good to know."_

Current Score:

Serena: 3000

Atem: 4000

Serena draws a card and she says, looking at it, "Okay…" Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I release my King's Knight and my Timegazer in order to play Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Both said monsters vanishes from the field and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Serena yells out, "Blue-Eyes, destroy his Dark Magician with White Lightning!"

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Hold on, Serena!"

Atem says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "You triggered my trap: Spellbinding Circle!" Atem's face-down card is revealed to be the Spellbinding Circle continuous trap card and Atem says, "Thanks to this trap, your dragon is trapped!" The mystical circle binds Blue-Eyes White Dragon and it roars out as it can't move.

Sailor Venus says, "Man! Serena is really off her game!"

Sailor Mars responds, "You think Venus?!"

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I…I end my turn."

Atem says, drawing a card, "You're done!" Atem says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Black Luster Ritual!" Atem says, displaying Silent Magician LV 8 (3500/1000), "Now, I sacrificed my level eight Silent Magician in order to bring forth my mightiest warrior!" Atem puts a Ritual Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Come forth, Black Luster Soldier!" Soon after, Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Atem says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "And now, I play my United We Stand equip spell and give it to my mighty soldier! Now, he gains eight hundred attack points for every monster on my field including himself!" Black Luster Soldier then goes from 3000/2500 to 4600/2500 and Atem yells out, "Now, my mighty soldier, slay her dragon!" Black Luster Soldier cuts Blue-Eyes in half and Serena yelps from the explosion that happens as a result of that while her life-points drop by 1600 points.

Sailor Mercury says, concerned, "Serena!"

Atem yells out, "Now, Dark Magician, end this!"

Dark Magician unleashes a powerful attack at Serena and Tuxedo Mask shouts out, worriedly, "Serena!"

Serena says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I play my trap: A Hero Emerges!" Serena's face-down card is revealed to be A Hero Emerges trap card and Serena says, displaying the three cards in her hand, "Now, you must choose one card from my hand and if it is monster, I can play it."

Atem replies, plainly, "The middle card."

Serena says, putting one card on her disk, "I play Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in defense mode!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in defense mode and Dark Magician's attack destroy it, but since it was in defense mode, Serena doesn't lose any life-points.

Atem says, "You saved yourself for now, but how long can you keep this up? Not long for what I suspect. It is time to end this farce on and for all!"

Current Score:

Serena: 1400

Atem: 4000

Serena is breathing heavily, fear is racked on her face, and she is shaking in which Sailor Jupiter says, "Ah, man! She is a mess!"

Sailor Celestial tells Serena, "Serena, you can't give up! You can't let this beat you! I know what you are going through!"

Serena asks, solemnly, "How can you?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "It happened to me remember?" Everyone looks at Sailor Celestial and she says, rubbing her neck, "Remember my condition and what I had said about it? A group took advantage of it? The same thing happened to me that happened to you. This group had a strange card and it was filled with a wicked power that if you used it, it would corrupt your heart."

Atem thinks in his mind, _"A card filled with a wicked power? Could she…?"_

Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "It also had another terrible power. It had the power to seal people's souls away."

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Uranus asks, "No way! A card that can seal people's souls away?"

Sailor Jupiter responds, "Like nothing just as weird didn't happen with us?"

Sailor Celestial says, "The group sent a duelist against me while I was going through my 'hard time'. He got me really scared and really angry. And in my fear…I use that card." There are looks of shock and Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "I let the darkness take me over and this jerk planned to seal me in that card, but I turned his plans against him. From then on, the darkness was in control and I used that card and my Digimon partners to hurt a lot of people. I also 'seduced' plenty of people like Yuuko to their side and I became a real monster. However, a friend knocked me out of it and I got the help of the Legendary Knights to fix the damage that I had done. But plenty of them believed that they were doing good things for the world by causing such harm, Yuuko included, and never forgave me for such a 'betrayal'. To this day, I really hated the jerk that I became and I still haven't completely forgiven myself for what I did." Sailor Celestial tells Serena, "But I didn't just roll over in bed and give up, Serena. I'm fighting to bring Yuuko back to her senses and fix the damage that I had caused. I'm still fighting to overcome that darkness and beyond. You can't do that stuck in the Shadow Realm, Serena! And you have to think about Darien and the others here? What would they do without you?!" Serena's eyes widen at that remark and Sailor Celestial yells out, "And what about all of the people that died in SAO?! Is just giving up and get trapped in a Netherworld the best way to honor them?!" Those 'questions' strike a chord in Serena and she remembers all of the good and bad times starting with her days as a Sailor Scout until now and she then looks at Atem with a determined look on her face.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"Celestial…Thank you. I remember now."_ Serena says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Just then Serena glows as she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon and she says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards from my deck!" Sailor Moon draws two cards from her deck, displays Pendulum Monster, Performapal Trump Witch (100/100) and Dragonpit Magician (900/2700), and she says, "I take my scale four, Performapal Trump Witch, and scale eight, Dragonpit Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the cards in her Pendulum Zones, causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors in her disk's Monster Card Zones, and the two monsters appear on the field in two columns of light. As a crystal pendulum appears between the two columns of light, Sailor Moon yells out, "Now, I can summon level five through seven monsters this turn! Swing, pendulum! Create the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Serena puts one card from her hand and another from her Extra Deck on her duel disk in which she roars out, "Swing your blade, Buster Blader! And return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from the circle, and those two 'lights' are revealed to be Buster Blader (2600/2300-4100/2300) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Atem says, "Too little and too late."

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "Wrong! Trump Witch's Pendulum ability allows to play a Fusion Monster by uniting two monsters on my field without a Polymerization card! I unite Buster Blader with Odd-Eyes!" There are gasps as Odd-Eyes and Buster Blade go into a fusion vortex while a new Fusion Monster card appears on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come out, Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex and from mighty flames, Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000), an armored version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, "And due to his ability, all other monsters currently out on the field lose all of their attack points!" Brave-Eyes then unleashes a barrage of flames in which Dark Magician and Black Luster Soldier roar out in pain as Dark Magician goes from 2500/2100 to 0/2100 while Black Luster Soldier goes from 4600/2500 to 0!

Atem yells out, shocked, "Dark Magician! Black Luster Soldier!"

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "And now, Brave-Eyes gains one hundred attack points for every monster that lost their attack points!" Brave-Eyes roars out as it goes from 3000/2000 to 3200/2000 and Sailor Moon says, putting a card on her duel disk, "But I'm not done! I play Skilled Dark Magician as well!" Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1600) comes to the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon yells out, "Attack!" Skilled Dark Magician vaporizes Dark Magician and Atem yelps as he loses 1900 life-points.

Atem says, shocked, "Dark Magician!"

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "This duel is over! Brave-Eyes, end this duel now with Burning Mega Flame Burst!" Brave-Eyes unleashes a powerful blue flame that vaporizes Black Luster Soldier and Atem yelps out as he is sent flying from the destruction in which he lands on the ground, hard, while losing 3200 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 1400

Atem: 0

With the end of the duel, the Solid Vision projections vanish and so does the force-field as everyone gathers around Sailor Moon with Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Celestial being the most concerned of all.

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon responds, with a smile, "I'm fine, Tuxedo Mask."

Sailor Uranus says, cracking her knuckles, "You may be, but he won't okay in few minutes."

Sailor Moon says, holding out her hand, "Uranus, wait." Sailor Uranus gives Sailor Moon a look of surprise while Sailor Moon goes over to the former pharaoh and she asks, "You did this to make me face my fears, didn't you?"

Atem says, "That's correct. I had to go through the same thing as you had done, Princess Serenity. I had to face my fears and my darkness in order to move on or I couldn't help Yugi or anyone. This is what you must do."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Oh, geez! Couldn't you have made it easier?"

Atem asks, looking at Sailor Celestial, "Was it easy for you?"

Sailor Celestial sweat drops and she responds, nervously, "Point taken."

Sailor Mars says, "I can see her and Meatball Head as sisters."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial yell out in unison, "What's that supposed to mean Pyro?!"

Plenty of the others giggle at this and Sailor Uranus says, in a plain yet dangerous tone, "Don't do that again."

Atem responds, "I believe that I won't need to."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Darien says, "I won't say and I don't approve the way that he did it, but Atem had a point."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah, he did. Just mopping around it won't help me or anyone else. If I want to make up for what happened, I have to forge ahead."

Darien smiles and he tells her, "And we'll be all there to help you along the way." Darien then comes over to Serena and kisses her on the lips.

When they break off the kiss, Serena says, warmly, "Thank you, Darien-kun."

Darien says, with a warm smile, "We'll always be there for you, Meatball Head." Darien and Serena share a warm loving smile at each other as they enjoy their time while Luna (F) watching with a smile on her lips, but deep down, she is still concerned for the 'health' of her charge.

 _ **August 14, 2025, Tokyo**_

In the rooftops of Tokyo, Serene is overlooking the whole of the city with a plain look on her face.

Serene thinks in her mind, _"It is so peaceful around here, but for how long? I know that Academia is moving forward with their plans. I have already learned to harness the power of Synchro Summon with my Fusion Summon, but it isn't enough. There is the power of XYZ and now, there is Pendulum Summon which can support all three and so much more. I need that strength…I need that power to bring down Academia and the Professor once and for all."_ Serene then senses a strong 'bloodlust' and she says, "You are going to need to do better than that if you are going to sneak up on someone." Serene looks behind her to see Kite, with a deadly expression on his face, glaring at Serene.

Kite tells Serene, "I have no time for games."

Serene says, "I'm not playing them."

Kite says, "You are going to show me how to get to your world."

Serene responds, "For what? Your mindless revenge?"

Kite yells out, angrily, "How dare you?! Your people are the ones that invaded my world and causing pain and misery to the people of Heartland!"

Serene retorts, strongly, "The Fusion Dimension isn't responsible! It is Academia! The people don't know any better!"

Kite shouts out, "That's no excuse!"

Serene says, sternly, "That's the truth! They think that Academia is teaching their children to be powerful duelists to better their world! They don't know that they are even invading another world in the first place! They control much of our world including the media! The citizens are innocent and I won't let you take your mindless revenge on them!"

Kite says, displaying a white version of Tsuki's duel disk, "If you won't tell me, I will make you tell me."

Serene says, attaching her duel disk to her left wrist, "As you wish." Serene and Kite put their dueling decks into their duel disks, their duel disks activates, creating the 'energy blades' for their Monster and Pendulum Card Zones as well as their decks are shuffled, and when their duel disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Kite and Serene say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Serene: 4000

Kite: 4000

Serene says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn."

Kite says, nastily, "You are going to need a head start."

Serene says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play my Red-Eyes Black Chick!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/500) appears on the field in attack mode and Serene says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "Next, I release him to play Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Chick comes out its egg and grows into Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Serene says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with a pair of face-down cards!"

Kite says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!" Kite thinks in his mind, _"And you are going to suffer for what your people have done thanks to the new cards that Hart sent me! Hart…I won't let you…our father…or our world down…I will make them pay for what they did to our world…our people…and our family!"_

Just then a familiar high male voice shouts out, "Kite!" Kite glances to see Yuma, Tsuki, and Kata coming onto the rooftop with him.

Kite says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I start off with Photon Sanctuary! With this card, I can bring out two Photon Tokens!" Just then two Photon Tokens (2000/0), two spheres of blue light, appear on the field in attack mode and Kite says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I release my Photon Tokens in order to play a monster that's as powerful as a super-nova!" The two Photon Tokens vanish as a shuriken appears in which Kite throws it into the sky and he yells out, "Come forth, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" The shuriken 'explodes' and transforms into Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Kite says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "However, I'm far from done! I play my Galaxy Expedition! This card allows me to play one Galaxy monster from my deck as long as I have a high level Galaxy monster on my field!" A card comes out of Kite's deck, he puts it on his duel disk, and he says, "And I choose my Galaxy Knight!" Galaxy Knight (2800/2600) then appears on the field in attack mode and Kite yells out, "And now, I Overlay my Dragon with my Knight!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Galaxy Knight then turn into beams of light that end a vortex.

Tsuki asks, "An XYZ Summon with two level eight monsters?"

Kite says, " _Galaxy shining in the darkness! Embody the demon of revenge and become my very servant! XYZ Summon!_ Unleash your rage Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (3000/2500), a dragon that looks a lot like Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, but with massive rainbow colored wings and two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yuma says, amazed, 'That's new."

Kite says, "I use Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's ability! By using one Overlay Unit, I can take control of one of your monsters until the end of this turn! Cipher Projection!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units and unleashes rainbow light onto Red-Eyes Black Dragon causing it to vanish and reappear on Kite's side before transforming into another version of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon in which its stats go from 2400/2000 to 3000/2000 in which Kite says, "And now, your dragon is treated as Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and its attack power becomes three thousand." Kite says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Cipher Interfere spell card. As long as this spell remains on the field, if I have two Cipher monsters with the same name, I can double its attack points to the end of the Battle Phase. Now, my new Galaxy-Eyes attacks you directly!" The Red-Eyes turned Galaxy-Eyes goes from 3000/2500 to 6000/2500 and Kite shouts out, "Cipher Stream of Eradication!"

As the monster unleashes its attack, Serene says, pushing a button on her touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my Defense Draw!" Serene's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Serene tells Kite, while a shield protects her, "My trap card negates damage from an attack and allows me to draw a card."

After Serene draws a card from her deck, Kite says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "Due to my Cipher Dragon's ability, all my other monsters can't perform direct attacks this turn. I end my turn with face-down card and your dragon returns to you." The 'second Galaxy-Eyes' vanishes and 'transforms' back into Red-Eyes Black Dragon which returns to Serene's field. Kite says, with an enraged sneer, "You won't be able to escape me."

Yuma says, concerned, "Kite…"

Serene says, drawing a card, "I'm not escaping." Serene looks at the card in her hand, puts the card on her duel disk, and she says, "I'm winning. First, I play Red-Eyes Retro Dragon!" Red-Eyes Retro Dragon (1700/1600), a red and black version of Red-Eyes Black Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode and Serene says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play Polymerization and fuse my two dragons together!" As both Red-Eyes Dragons go into a fusion vortex, Serene says, " _Mighty dragons of the shadows, untie together to create the ultimate venomous dragon from your wings! Fusion Summon!_ Come out, mighty dragon of many fangs: Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000), a mainly violet mixed with yellow dragon with green eyes, multiple orbs all over of its body, and a long deadly tail, appears on the field in attack mode.

Tsuki winches in pain as she puts her hand over her heart and Yuma asks, concerned, "Tsuki?"

Kata says, his eyes narrowing, "Her dragon…The one like Dark Rebellion and those other dragons."

Kite tells Serene, "I will crush it."

Serene responds, "Wrong. When it is summoned, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon gains the attack power of one Special Summoned monster on my opponent's field until the end of this turn. Go, Venom Infusion!" Starve Venom Fusion Dragon seems to absorb energy from Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and it goes from 2800/2000 to 5800/2000 in which Kite snarls at this and Serene says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I play Level Reflection! Now, your Galaxy-Eyes gains the same level as my dragon until the end of this turn."

Kite asks, confused, "But why?"

Serene says, "Thanks to my Fusion Dragon's next ability, it targets one monster of yours that's level five or above and it gains its special ability and counts as that monster. Now, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is also Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon."

Kite says, with a snarl, "Your wretched monster isn't an XYZ monster! It has no Overlay Units! Galaxy-Eyes' power is useless!"

Serene asks, plainly, "Is that so?" Kite gives a surprised look and Serene says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Psychic Cyclone spell card. Now, I guess if your face-down card is a spell or trap and if I'm right, it is destroyed and I draw a card. However, I know that you are planning a trap!" A whirlwind appears on the field and destroys Kite's face-down card while Serene draws a card. Serene says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Next, I activate my Shadowed Monster trap card!" Serene's other face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card that shows the shadow of monster gaining a glowing pair of eyes and Serene says, "And now, this card becomes a duplicate of one monster on my opponent's field, but it can't battle and it can't use that monster's abilities." The card then transforms into a duplicate of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with the same stats.

Yuma says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Serene says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "And now, I play my final card and the key to my victory: Bounce! Now, the effect of one spell card on your field works on my field this turn!" Kite gasps as his Cipher Interfere continuous spell card glows and Serene says, "And now, my Starve Venom Fusion Dragon gets double its power!" Starve Venom Fusion Dragon goes from 5800/2000 to 11,600/2000 and Serene yells out, "Destroy his Galaxy-Eyes and end this nonsense!" Starve Venom Fusion Dragon impales Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon with its tail causing it to explode in which Kite is then smacks to the ground, hard, as he loses 8600 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Serene: 4000

Kite: 0

Yuma says, shocked, "Kite!" Yuma, Kata, and Tsuki run over to the Kite and he grunt as he looks up at Serene as the Real Solid Vision projections vanish.

Serene says, "If you can't defeat me, you don't stand a chance against Academia. Until you find a reason to duel other than just revenge, you will just end up like the others." Serene then transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD and takes off into the distance.

Yuma looks at Kite and he says, concerned, "Kite."

Kite leaps to his feet and he yells out, angrily, "I don't need your pity!" Soon after, Orbital 7 appears and Kite says, strongly, "We're leaving Orbital!"

Orbital responds, "Y-Yes, sir!" Orbital then transforms into a backpack with glider wings in which attaches to Kite's back and he flies off into the distance.

Tsuki yells out, concerned, "Kite, wait!"

Kata tells Tsuki, with a plain tone, "Let him go, sis." Tsuki looks at Kata in surprise and Kata says, "As much as I hate to admit it, your counterpart has a point. We can't win at this stage. We need to get stronger."

Tsuki asks, "But how?'

Kata says, "We need help. We may need our counterparts after all." Tsuki and Yuma look at Kata in surprise as he looks out in the distance and wondering about the future.

 _ **August 14, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

We are inside of Ryne, the main of city of Svart Alfheim, where we find Leafa exploring the city or so it seems. Leafa then looks around her and ducks into an alleyway in which she is then scooped into the arms of Menma, who brings her into a passionate kiss, but the strange thing that the harassment code isn't activating for some reason.

When they break off the kiss, Leafa says, "Geez, Menma-kun! You had better be glad that I took down the code for you to do that!"

Hina and Cheery come over and Hina says, "That's N-Menma-kun for you."

Cherry says, shaking her head, "Not surprising."

Leafa asks the two females, "How are you adapting?"

Hina says, with a smile, "This is very fun."

Cherry says, with a nod, "It is strange unable to use chakra, but I've got to admit that I'm enjoying myself."

Menma says, excitedly, "Believe it! This world is so much fun! Man! This world has got awesome ways to enjoy themselves!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah, we do."

Cherry tells Leafa, "Leafa, I hope that you aren't going into another tirade about you know what."

Leafa yells out, annoyed, "No!"

Menma tells Leafa, with a smile, "Good, Leafa-chan. Now, you remember our date, right?"

Leafa says, with a blush in her cheeks, "Right."

Cherry says, "We'll see you there then. You had better get back to the others." Soon after, Menma, Cherry, and Hina take off and leaving Leafa behind.

Kirito's voice booms, "Leafa?!"

Leafa yelps as she runs from towards the source of the voice and she thinks, _"Oh, geez! Dumb fox and using that 'allure' ability."_ Leafa mentally sighs and she thinks in her mind, _"Now, I'm part of a real-life Naruto harem fanfiction!"_ However, remembering the kiss, Leafa can't help that it isn't bad at all and after blushing madly, Leafa shakes her head and she heads over to our heroes and heroines in their ALO avatars.

Usagi asks Leafa, "Where were you, Leafa?"

Leafa responds, with a smile, "Just seeing if there is some new equipment and armor that looked good for me."

Asuna says, with a smile, "That's a good idea, Leafa-chan."

Dai asks, "Hey, what are we doing lazing around here?"

Lisbeth says, "Dai's right! We have a 'Great Quest' to finish!"

Silica says, excitedly, "Yeah!" Silica's dragon partner, Pina, chirps in agreement and our heroes and heroines prepare to head off to Flosshilde to continue their adventures in Svart Alfheim.

 _ **August 14, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Flosshilde, the Ring of Ice**_

Our heroes and heroines are going through one of the caverns in Flosshilde and they are battling through skeletal monsters known as Sparta when they go through a door and find another chest in which they open it up.

Minako says, annoyed, "Ah, man! It's empty!"

Makoto says, "Shamrock must have beaten us!"

Usagi says, "I've got a bad feeling about this…" Just then the door that they came through just slammed shut behind them.

Klein yells out, "Hey, guys! The door just slammed shut behind us!"

Haruka says, "Damn! This is a trap!"

Yui, in Navigation Pixie form, responds, "Haruka is right! Be on guard everyone!" Just then a small amount of Mimic monsters, monsters inside of treasure chests, appear in front of them.

Dai says, annoyed, "Oh, great. Mimic monsters."

Taichi says, with a nod and annoyed tone, "No kidding, Dai."

Yuuki says, excitedly, "Let's take them down!" Our heroes and heroines immediately split up and take on the monsters making sure that they couldn't gang up on any of them in which they manage to take care of them with ease.

Takashi says, with a smile, "We got them."

Miyako says, with a grin, "Not surprising."

The door that they entered reopens and Klein says, "What a pain."

Kirito says, with a nod, "I know, Klein. But that's what makes it interesting."

Usagi says, with a smile, "You have a point, Kirito."

Leafa says, with a smile, "You are really doing awesome today, Usagi."

Usagi says, smiling, "Thanks, Leafa."

Akari says, with a kind smile, "It looks like we are getting 'back into the groove'."

Sara says, smiling, "It seems so, Akari." The group then heads off and they get into another room where they find a set of switches.

Asuna says, "There are a pair of switches."

Sinon says, "One or both of them could be a trap."

Hino says, with a nod, "Good point, Sinon."

Strea says, "One of them could also lead us to a hidden room with massive treasure! Let's take a roll of the dice and do it!"

Mamoru says, "We should be prepared. Everyone take defensive positions."

Mizuno says, with a nod, "That's a good idea."

Dai says, "I'll step on the switch. Everyone else get ready." Dai then slowly goes over to the switch and activates it in which an alarm is then head.

Lisbeth asks, in a panic, "What?! What is that?!"

Sinon says, seriously, "It was a trap!" Just then a group of bigger and stronger Mimics appeared.

Haruka says, seriously, "Here they come!"

Tomoe asks, "What should we do?"

Dai says, drawing his swords, "As usual, Tomoe! Kick their asses!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines take the fight to Mimics and while they had a harder time than last time including handling some nasty poison and negative stats effects, the numbers of our heroes and heroines allowed them to handle healing and fighting at the same time in which the Mimics went down without too much more trouble.

Silica says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Yamato says, "That was a bit tougher."

Junpier says, "We should get out of here…" Just then they hear a click and everyone looks to see that Strea stepped on the other switch.

Strea says, nervously, "Um, I just stepped on the other switch."

Makoto says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Silica asks, nervously, "What's going to happen this time?" Soon after, Silica is answered as a locked door opens up to reveal a room with a treasure chest.

Leafa says, seeing it, "Over there! There is a treasure chest!"

Philia says, with a smile, "Let's see what's inside."

Haruka says, "Just be careful, Philia. We don't know what other traps are in here." The group goes over to the treasure chest and opens it in which they find a mysterious necklace.

Philia says, excitedly, "All right, a rare item!"

Sam says, with a nod, "Awesome."

Junpier says, "That makes the effort worth it."

Takashi says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Minako says, with a grin, "No joke!"

Usagi, Dai, and Leafa are looking around a bit and Mamoru asks them, "What's wrong?"

Usagi responds, with a smile, "Nothing, Mamoru-kun."

Dai says, with a shrug, "Just nerves I guess."

Leafa says, with a smile, "We've been through a lot lately!"

Mamoru tells Usagi, with a smile, "Don't be too stressed out. We are adventuring to have fun."

Usagi says, smiling, "I know, Mamoru-kun."

Sinon says, "I think that we have cleared out the dungeon."

Silica says, with a nod, "I think so, Sinon."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Well, I've taken a few hunt quests."

Dai says, "Same here."

Yuuki says, excitedly, "You bet!"

Taichi says, with a smile, "I think that plenty of us have some quests around here."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Let's get them done and get our rewards for them. It should make clearing this area a lot easier." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head out to handle the monster hunt quests that they had taken for this area in order to get the rewards to clear this area of Svart Alfheim a lot easier.

 _ **August 14, 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe**_

Within an unknown universe, Master Xehanort and his current Organization XIII, including his Heartless, Ansem, his Nobody, Xemnas, Young Xehanort, Saix, and Xigbar, are assembled together.

Xigbar says, "Man! This is a wacky place!"

Xemnas says, "Yes, but it is the perfect place to start our plans."

Xigbar says, with a smirk, "Those 'Fusion Dimension' idiots really think that can succeed without all of the 'elements' that they need."

Master Xehanort says, "Far from it, my friend. They know that they don't have all of the elements, but completing their plans isn't what they are doing with they are doing now."

Xigbar asks, "Huh?"

Saix says, "Uniting different realms despite them being similar isn't exactly easy, Xigbar. They are going to be complications. Right now, they know that they can't succeed with only two of the four Sailor Celestials with their Sailor Celestial on the run and the Sailor Celestial from the 'Standard Dimension' becoming even more powerful by the second."

Master Xehanort says, with a nod, "Her spirit is strong and she has great power. You see, it will be a problem if they get their hands on her because we need her as well."

Xigbar asks, confused, "We do?"

Master Xehanort says, "From the data that we managed to gather from the link with our AI counterparts in that 'digital world', Sailor Celestial is one of the people that hold the Keyblade, but during the final battle with Kayaba in that world, she managed to bring out the Kye-Blade itself."

There are surprised looks from some of the known members of Organization XIII and Young Xehanort says, "Curious."

Xigbar asks, surprised, "Hold on! You mean…?!"

Xemnas says, "Indeed, Xigbar. She may be 'the one'."

Master Xehanort says, "She may be our possible greatest 'asset' and our greatest threat beyond even Sora, the King, and all of their friends."

Xigbar says, with a smirk, "I get it. That's why we are hijacking their 'test'…if that woman manages to get it done."

Saix says, "I can understand why you are skeptical. She is a joke."

Ansem says, with a smirk, "True, but a valuable pawn in our game."

Master Xehanort says, with a nod, "Indeed. Now, come, it is time to begin."

 _ **August 15, 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

On top of the roof of apartment complex where Darien has his home, Serena is looking out to the rising sun and she brings out a Dark Repulser Keyblade.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"It is a bit hard to believe that I can wield the Keyblade after losing myself to the darkness, but it seems like that overcoming my darkness, at least for the moment, did it."_

Flashback; August 6, 2025

On a platform with mural depicting so many scenes on it, Serena is facing off against her 'dark self', Hecate.

Hecate asks, with a dark sly smile, "Well, look at who we have here?"

Serena says, with a stern tone, "I'm here to beat you, Hecate."

Hecate gives a sinister version of Serena's laugh and she responds, "You?! Beat me?! That's a laugh!"

Serena responds, "Do I look like I'm joking?"

Hecate replies, as she creates a black and violet version of Serena's current duel disk, "It looks like Atem brought back your backbone. Since that's the case, I'll break his way!"

Serena brings out her duel disk, dueling decks appear inside of the two duel disks, and she yells out, "I will beat you and overcome you!" Their duel disks activate, 'energy blades' of Real Solid Vision make up the Monster and Pendulum Zones, and after their decks are shuffled, their life-point counters on the touch screens of their disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist causing them to draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Serena and Hecate say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Serena: 4000

Hecate: 4000

Serena says, drawing a card, "I'll start off." Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I place a card face-down." Serena says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And I put one monster face-down in defense mode to end my turn." After the image of the face-down monster card appears in front of Serena, a glowing spied violet orb to represent an unknown monster appears above the projection of the face-down monster.

Hecate says, drawing a card, "Is that all?" Hecate then displays the Pendulum monster cards, Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900) and Dragonpit Magician (900/2700), and she asks, with a dark smirk, "Recognize these?'

Serena asks, shocked, "Pendulum cards?!"

Hecate says, with an evil grin, "You and I are one and the same, Meatball Head. And now, I set scale Dragonpulse Magician and scale eight, Dragonpit Magician, on the Pendulum Scale!" Hecate puts the two cards on her duel disk's Pendulum Zones, the word 'Pendulum' appears on her Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors, and said monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Dragonpulse and number 8 below Dragonpit in which Hecate says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And now, I use my Card of Sanctity and force both of us to draw cards until we have a full hand!" Serena draws two cards and Hecate draws three new cards in which Hecate says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Pendulum Shift and I can target one card in the Pendulum Zones and declare a number from one to ten! Until the end of this turn, the scale is that number! I target my Dragonpit and give it a scale of ten!" The number under Dragonpit goes from 8 to 10 and Hecate says, darkly, "And now, I can summon monsters that are two to nine in level this turn! Pendulum Summon!" Hecate puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "And now, you can see the power of Galaxy Knights!" A circle of light appears, three light come from the circle and those lights turn into three Galaxy Knights (2800/2600 X 3) appear on the field in attack mode. Hecate says, with a dark sly smile, "And now, I Overlay all three of my Galaxy Knights and build the Overlay Network!" The three Galaxy Knights turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Hecate puts the three monster cards on her duel disk together and puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on top of them. Hecate yells out, "And I XYZ Summon Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon (4000/3500) with three Light Overlay units surrounding it appear on the field in attack mode. Hecate says, taking out another XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck, "But that's not all. And now, this monster can be summoned by using a Galaxy-Eyes XYZ Monster, so, I Overlay my Full Armor Photon Dragon and its Overlay Units!" Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon turns into a beam of light that goes into a dark vortex while Hecate puts XYZ Monster card on her duel disk and over her Galaxy-Eyes Full Armor Photon Dragon XYZ Monster card.

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I don't like this!"_

Hecate yells out, evilly, "Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution! Come forth, Number Ninety-Five: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon (4000/0), a sinister and wicked dark dragon with ghoulish spirits around it and the number 95 on its chest with four Dark Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Serena asks, stunned and nervous, "I don't have that card! What's going on here?!"

Hecate says, with a wicked smile, "It was attracted to you or should I say, me. And now, I activate its ability!" Three cards come out of Hecate's deck, she displays three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3), and she says, "When summoned, I remove three dragons monsters from play and you are forced to remove three monsters from your deck!"

Serena asks, shocked, "What?!" Just then a dark mist comes from Dark Matter Dragon in which Serena's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000), and Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum monster/monster cards appear and vanish in which she says, shocked, "Odd-Eyes!"

Hecate says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "And now, I play my Psychic Cyclone! This card allows me to guess your face-down is a spell or trap and if my guess is right, it is gone and I get a new card, but I don't need to guess to know that's a trap!" A twister appears to destroy Serena's face-down card and Hecate draws a card. Hecate says, with a dark smile, "However, it wouldn't have helped since by removing an Overlay Unit, my dragon can attack twice in a turn!" Serena gasps as Dark Matter Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units and Hecate yells out, "Destroy her with Annihilation Photon Stream!" Dark Matter Dragon unleashes a powerful blast at the face-down card which is revealed to be The Unhappy Maiden (0/100) before it is destroyed.

Serena says, with a smile, "Too bad, but since my Unhappy Maiden was destroyed in battle, the Battle Phase is over."

Hecate says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "You won't get off so easily next time."

Serena says, drawing a card, "We'll see!" Serena's eyes widen when she sees the card, looks at it, takes a deep breath, and she says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer (1200/600) Pendulum monster cards, "I set the scale one Stargazer and scale eight Timegazer and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the two cards in her Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' appears on her Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors, and said monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Stargazer and the number 8 below Timegazer in which Serena says, as her crystal pendulum appears between the two monsters, "And now, I can summon level two to seven monsters this turn! Now, swing Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" As the crystal pendulum swings, Serena puts two cards on her duel disk, and she yells out, "Swing into action Skilled Dark Magician and Blade Knight!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from it, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Skilled Dark Magician (1900/1600) and Blade Knight (1600/1000) in attack mode. Serena says, "And now, I Overlay Skilled Dark Magician and Blade Knight!" The two monsters turn into lights, once more, and go into a vortex in the ground while Serena puts both monster cards together with an XYZ Monster card on top of them. Serena says, "I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) with two Dark Overlay Units on it appear on the field in attack mode.

Hecate asks, with a dark taunting tone, "And what's he going to do?"

Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "A lot since I play Rank-Up Magic: Black Crystal Force!"

Hecate asks, stunned, "What?!"

Serena says, "With this card and my Dark Rebellion, I rebuild the Overlay Network! Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon goes into another vortex while a new XYZ Monster card appears on Serena's duel disk and over her Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon XYZ Monster card in which she yells out, "Time to face your requiem with Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon (3000/2500) with four Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appear on the field in attack mode. Serena says, "Dark Requiem's ability! I remove an Overlay Unit and one of your monsters loses its power while Dark Requiem gains its power! Go, Requiem Salvation!" Dark Requiem absorbs an Overlay Unit and unleashes dark streams that bind Dark Matter Dragon and Dark Matter Dragon goes from 4000/0 to 0/0 while Dark Requiem goes from 3000/2500 to 7000/2500!

Hecate says, with a dark sneer, "Numbers can only be destroyed by other Numbers!"

Serena says, strongly, "It won't matter with this! Dark Requiem, end this duel now! Attack her Dark Matter Dragon with Requiescent Disaster Disobey!" Dark Requiem flies up and then dives down with its fang towards Dark Matter Dragon.

Hecate says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my Spirit Barrier trap card!" Hecate's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and she says, "As long as I have a monster on my field, I suffer no battle damage!" Dark Requiem slams into Dark Matter Dragon, but due to Dark Matter Dragon's ability, it isn't destroyed and a barrier protects Hecate.

Serena says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn." Dark Requiem and Dark Matter Dragon then go back to their 3000/2500 and 4000/0 values respectively with the end of the turn.

Hecate says, drawing a card, "My move!"

Serena says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my Thunder of a Ruler!" Serena's face-down card is revealed to be the Thunder of a Ruler trap card and Serena says, with a smile, "And now, you can't perform your Battle Phase this turn!"

Hecate says, with a dark annoyed tone, "You are delaying your end!"

Serena says, drawing a card, "Wrong!" Serena says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Graceful Charity and draw three cards while discarding two afterwards!" Serena draws three cards, discards two from her hand, and she says, putting another card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Serena draws two cards, puts yet another card into the main slot of her disk, and she yells out, "And next, I activate my Galaxy Zero equip spell! I revive one Photon or Galaxy monster and equip it with this card!"

Hecate says, "You don't…!"

Hecate then gasps and Serena says, with a smirk, "That's right! I do since I put them there myself! My Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Just then Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Serena says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "It can't attack or use his ability, but it won't matter! Next, I play Monster Reborn and use it to revive your Galaxy Knight!" Soon after, Galaxy Knight (2800/2600) appears on Serena's field in attack mode and Serena says, "And now, I Overlay Galaxy-Eyes and your Galaxy Knight!" Both monsters go into a vortex while the two monster cards are put together on Serena's duel disk with an XYZ Monster card on top of them in which she yells out, "And now, give me a hand…Number Sixty-Two: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon (4000/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Hecate says, stunned, "No!"

Serena says, "And now, I activate Requiem's ability again!" Dark Requiem absorbs another Overlay Unit and once more, it unleashes dark streams that bind Dark Matter Dragon and Dark Matter Dragon goes from 4000/0 to 0/0 while Dark Requiem goes from 3000/2500 to 7000/2500! Serena yells out, "Prime Photon Dragon, attack Dark Matter Dragon with Prime Photon Stream of Destruction!" Prime Photon Dragon unleashes a powerful blast against Dark Matter Dragon and vaporizes it, but due to Hecate's trap card, she doesn't lose any life-points from this attack. Serena yells out, "Time to end this duel! Dark Requiem, time to give her the throw off! Requiescent Disaster Disobey!" Dark Requiem goes up high and dive bombs down, again, but Hecate is the target of its fang, however, Hecate gives a dark smile.

Hecate says, with a dark smirk, "Well done, princess. You win, but remember, I will always be inside of you and you can never be rid of me!" Dark Requiem's attack slams into Hecate with a massive explosion and she shatters into pieces as she loses 7000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Serena: 4000

Hecate: 0

With the end of the duel, the remaining monsters vanish from the field and Serena says, with a plain tone, "I know that Hecate. You are forever a part of me created from the scars of Sword Art Online and the betrayal of the man that betrayed me twice in two life-times, but it doesn't mean that like SAO, I can't overcome you. I can and I will overcome the darkness and it has no control over me anymore." Just then Serena starts to glow and she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon in which just then she gains a Dark Repulser Keyblade like Kazuto has along with an Ultima Keyblade.

A voice calls out, **"Well done…"**

End Flashback; Return to the Present

As Serena looks out into the distance from the roof, she thinks, _"By overcoming Hecate, I overcame my darkness…at least for the moment. It doesn't mean that it has gone away. I can feel it…I can feel her somewhere within me."_ Serena then looks at her free showing Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon (3000/2500) and Number 95: Galaxy-Eyes Dark Matter Dragon (4000/0) XYZ Monster cards and she thinks in her mind, _"However, it doesn't mean that it has control over me and my life. One day, Sword Art Online will become a memory…an important memory that I will remember and cherish, but it will be just a memory never to be forgotten."_

Just then a familiar male voice says, "There you are." Serena looks to see Darien and her feline guardian, Luna (F), walking over to them.

Luna (F) says, "We thought that you might be up here."

Serena says, with a smile, "Just enjoying the sun rising."

Darien tells Serena, "It is lovely like you."

Serena says, with a warm smile, "Geez, Darien-kun." The three of them look out into the distance and Serena says, "There will be a dawn after this darkness."

Darien says, with a nod, "Yes, there will be." Darien wraps his arms around Serena and she nuzzles against him until her eyes widen when she gets a brief vision of another land before it fades away.

Serena thinks in her mind, confused, _"What was that?"_ Serena decides to ignore for now and enjoy her time with the man that she loves.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Tokyo**_

Elsewhere within Tokyo, a female figure is looking over everything and she is answering what looks like a smart phone.

The female figure says, "Yes, I'm here. I'll be ready. You just be ready on your part." The female figure hangs up the phone and she says, with a sinister sly tone, "Don't think that I don't know what you are doing. You think that I'm a fool? We'll see who is the fool soon enough. Etherion…I thought that power was just myth and legend. A power that shines over deities themselves. With that kind of power, I would rule over all." The female figure then gives a wicked laugh that's classic for any female villain that you see on television, movies, cartoons, anime, and the like.

 **End Chapter 31**

Well, we have arrive at the third arc of this story and as you can see, I made a slight modification in the form of the 'introduction scene' as the 'images' that you read in that 'scene' have changed based on what happened in the story so far. So, what do you think? Nice touch, huh? Anyway, it seems like our Moon Princess has managed to get 'back on her feet' for the moment and they are restarting to continue on. However, after a short time of 'peace', it looks like the forces of darkness are on the move and it looks like this time, Organization XIII is up to something with a new 'ally', but it seems like that 'ally' has other ideas. What's going to happen this arc? You are going to have to wait and see everyone! Once again, I'm sorry that it took so long to get this latest arc posted, folks, but the last few months have been nuts! Hopefully, this will make up for it! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	32. Into a New Universe…Again?

Here comes the next chapter and from what you saw in the last chapter, I'm sure that you realize that our heroes and heroines have a new enemy to fight. In this arc, I'm trying to have our heroes and heroines will focus on, not take on enemies at random, while still maintaining the 'main focus' of the story. However, the main 'elements' of this story series will remain in place and you are going to have to read and see what I mean, everyone. Now, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 32: Into a New Universe…Again?!**

 _ **August 15, 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Inside of the virtual world of ALO, we are at Ryne, the main hub of Svart Alfheim, for the players anyway, where we find Kirito, Usagi, Asuna, Leafa, Yui, and Strea assembled together.

Kirito says, "Man! That was a great quest!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "I'll say!"

Yui says, "You, daddy, mommy, Leafa-chan, and Strea were great, Auntie Usagi!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Thanks, Yui!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "I hope that the others are going to be fine!"

Asuna says, with a grin, "I'm sure that they are, Leafa-chan."

Kirito says, with a smile, "It was nice to go on some simple and fun quests for a bit."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "I agree big brother."

Strea says, excitedly, "That was really fun! I really hope that we can do it again!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "I hope so too Strea-chan."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Anyway, we have got to go. School is going to be starting soon."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Did you have to mention that Kirito? You really took the enjoyment out of that."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Come on, sis. You know that summer can't last forever."

Kirito says, "Not to mention that the bad guys won't stop just because summer vacation is over."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Point taken." Plenty of the others smile in amusement and they plan to message the other as they prepare to return to the real world.

Yui sighs and she thinks in her mind, _"I wonder how it is for daddy and the others in the real world."_

 _ **August 15, 2025, Moon Kingdom**_

Within the rebuilt Moon Kingdom, Sailor Pluto is walking around and exploring the Moon Kingdom when Sailor Nebula walks into the room.

Sailor Nebula says, "You aren't going to find her."

Sailor Pluto says, "I know, Nebula."

Sailor Nebula says, "Whoever took her made sure that there weren't signs of a struggle."

Sailor Pluto says, "But Queen Serenity has no physical form…"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "That's a good question. However, with all of the technology from other universes coming into play…"

Sailor Pluto says, "I know that this might sound cliché."

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "I've already got technology to detect the energy from Proton Packs…" Just then Sailor Nebula and Sailor Pluto 'sense' something and look towards Earth.

Sailor Pluto says, "Nebula…"

Sailor Nebula responds, "I know, Pluto. We need to return to Earth. Somebody has made a move in Tokyo." Sailor Nebula and Sailor Pluto create a gateway to return to Earth not knowing that something or someone was watching them.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Tokyo, Kirigaya residence**_

At the home of Kazuto and Suguha, said Sailor Senshi of Reality is looking up at the sky as strange 'clouds' start to form all over Tokyo and Kazuto is walking up to her with a concerned look on his face.

Kazuto asks, "Sugu?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "Yeah. Something is happening. Something bad."

Kazuto asks, "If you are reacting then it must be major, right?"

Suguha replies, nodding her head, "Big time, big brother. There is a major disruption in time and space."

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Some of the others probably would know this, but I'm going to contact them."

Suguha says, taking out a communicator, "Same here, Kazuto." Kazuto goes into the house while Suguha uses her communicator to contact the other Sailor Scouts, but what neither of them notice is a 'shadow' entering Kazuto's room. When the 'shadow' gets into Kazuto's room, the 'shadow' goes to his computer and Amusphere rig in which he starts to work on it, but then an orb device comes out and a holographic image of Yui, in her human form, appears.

Yui yells out, "Stop! What are you doing?!"

The 'shadow' responds, "What do you think little girl?"

Yui gasps and she yells out, "Daddy! Auntie Leafa! Help!" Soon enough, the stomping of feet ends with Kazuto bursting into his room to find Yui's holographic form vanishing with the orb dropping to the ground with the 'shadow' taking out a smart phone device that he linked to Kazuto's computers and Amusphere rig.

Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "What did you do?"

The 'shadow' replies, "Taken your precious 'daughters' as a matter of fact. You don't know how important they truly are. Advanced computer programs that evolved into artificial life-forms like the Digimon? The potential…"

Kazuto shouts out, "Let them go!" Kazuto charges at the 'shadow', but the 'shadow' easily backhands him to the ground while Suguha rushes in.

Suguha yells out, shocked, "Big brother!"

The 'shadow' responds, "Time to go." The 'shadow' then takes off like a ninja from the Elemental Countries into the distance.

Suguha goes over to Kazuto and he says, with a grunt, "Don't…worry about me. He kidnapped Yui and Strea!"

Suguha gasps and she says, with a nod, "Don't worry, big brother! I'll get back!" Suguha then transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and starts falling off after them.

Kazuto says, "I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but then again, no one hurts Yui-chan and Strea-chan…" Kazuto then heads over to his desk to take out a smart phone and he prepares to call Asuna's phone number on the phone.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Tokyo**_

In the city of Tokyo, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, joined by her Digimon partners, ShineGreymon and Dianamon, are pursuing the 'shadow' that kidnapped Yui and Strea from the Kirigaya household with Sailor Celestial talking to Serena via her Sailor Scout communicator.

Serena yells out, shocked, "Yui and Strea have been kidnapped!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a nod, "Big time! I've got the kidnapper in site! Lock onto my signal and get here on the triple!"

Serena responds, with a serious tone, "On the way!" The communicator is deactivated as Sailor Celestial ends her 'call' to her 'royal sibling' and continues the pursuit of the 'shadow' with her Digimon partners.

ShineGreymon asks, "Why would anyone kidnap them?"

Dianamon responds, "They were once just AI computer programs. Advanced, but just computer program for Sword Art Online. However, with what happened to those two, both Yui and Strea have evolved into 'cyber life forms' much like us Digimon, ShineGreymon."

ShineGreymon asks, "So, someone may want to duplicate that?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's insane! What happened with Yui and Strea was due to a certain amount of situations including Yui and Strea suffering errors due to them being unable to fulfill their programming in helping the players trapped in SAO with their 'emotional problems' thanks to that ass! There can't be possibly someone thinking of trying to replicate that!"

Dianamon says, "Humans, like Digimon and other intelligent and feeling living beings, have plenty of their 'nutjobs' as you know well partner."

Sailor Celestial says, with an annoyed sarcastic tone, "Don't remind me Dianamon."

ShineGreymon asks, "What do you think will happen once their 'mom' finds out?"

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "He better hope that I catch him first."

Dianamon responds, with a nod, "There is nothing worse than a mother's wrath."

Just then Sailor Celestial says, sensing something, "Oh, boy. Speaking of whom…" Sailor Celestial stops flying as well as halting her two Digimon partners right in their tracks in which the 'shadow' turns to see and gets confused why they stopped. When he turns around, he stops and gasps as we look to see one enraged Valkyrie Sailor Star having her fist rammed onto the 'shadow's' waist.

Sailor Star, her eyes like they were in SAO when she was enraged, says, in a deadly and dangerous tone like any enraged mother, "Give me back my Yui-chan…RIGHT NOW!" Sailor Star unleashes a powerful aura that flings the 'shadow' to the ground as Sailor Orion and all of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, including Neo Moon and Nebula, along with Tuxedo Mask on nearby rooftops appear in the skies.

Sailor Moon, in Valkyrie form herself, says, with a stern tone, "Give it up, mega sleaze. Yui-chan's mom is here and if you don't give her back, I won't be responsible for how badly she mashes you."

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "That might be enjoyable."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Yeah."

The 'shadow' responds, "Allow me to take a rain check." The 'shadow' then goes into a shadow on the roof, shocking the others, but Sailor Orion shoots something that manages to hit him before he goes completely into the shadows.

Sailor Star says, "No!"

Sailor Orion says, "I marked him with one of Mercury's tracers."

Everyone, minus Sailor Mercury, also in Valkyrie form, look at Sailor Orion and Sailor Mercury says, looking a palmtop computer on her left armored backhand, "Good work, Orion. I have him."

Sailor Star asks, seriously, "Where is he?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Odiaba."

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "Something tells me that he won't get far."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Get ready to teleport everyone!" All of our Sailor Scouts, the two Digimon, and Tuxedo Mask gather together on one roof with Sailor Star having a determined look to get her 'digital daughter' back.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Within Odiaba Park, the 'shadow' comes out of a shadow of a tree and takes out the smart phone that he downloaded Yui's and Strea's 'programs' into.

The 'shadow' says, "That was close. But now, I have them…"

Just then he feels a tap on his left shoulder and he hears a male voice say, "Excuse me." The 'shadow' turns only bashed in the face by Davis, in his 'Light Hawk form', and knocked to the ground causing the 'shadow' to drop the smart phone into Valkyrie Sailor Sun's hands. The rest of the Digidestined and all of their Digimon partners come up behind them.

Veemon says, excitedly, "Nice one, Davis!"

Davis says, with a grin, "No big, buddy!"

Tai says, "Good thing Kazuto contacted us."

Joe asks Izzy, "How did you know that he would come to the park?"

Matt says, with a smile, "They always come to the park, Joe."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "No kidding, Matt." Soon after, the group that originally confronted the 'shadow' appear and Sailor Star races to Sailor Sun.

Sailor Star asks, "Do you have Yui-chan and Strea-chan?"

Sailor Sun says, handing Sailor Star the smart phone, "Here they go."

Sailor Star says, taking the cell phone, "Thank goodness."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Good work."

Davis says, with a grin, "As I told my Digimon bro: No big."

Tai says, "Better make sure that they are in there."

Sailor Moon says, "Mercury."

Sailor Mercury says, nodding her head in understand, "Got it." Sailor Mercury then taps into the smart phone and she says, as she using her new computer combined with her visor, "They are in there, but they are trapped in layers of coding to prevent both of them from hacking the phone and others to hack in, but thanks to my new Valkyrie powers, my computer has upgraded and I can get them out without doing them any harm."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "Thank you, Mercury-chan."

Sailor Jupiter says, slamming her fists, "Now, let's take care of the guy that kidnapped them." When everyone looks at the 'shadow', he has struggled to his feet.

The 'shadow' responds, with a wicked sly tone, "You might have gotten them back from me, but can you keep those two away from…them?!" The 'shadow' then points over in a direction and our heroes and heroines look in that direction to a horrible sight, especially for the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, as they look to see every single youma, heart-snatcher, phage, and in fact, every single monster that the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts have faced since Sailor Moon first became a Sailor Scout march up as a massive army in front of them.

Sailor Venus says, "Oh, crap! I don't believe it!"

Sailor Mars says, "As Naruto would say: Believe it!"

Tuxedo Mask says, stunned, "Every single minions of our enemies that we have faced since Sailor Moon first became a Sailor Scout has been revived!"

The 'shadow' retorts, "Let's see if you can repeat history and beat them again, but all at once!" The 'shadow' then escapes through the shadow of a tree leaving our heroes and heroines alone against the army of monsters against them.

One of the youma scream out, "It doesn't matter if there are more of them! This is our chance at revenge! Kill them all!" The various monsters roar out with power as they charge right at our heroes and heroines.

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Move people! Valkyries up front! Eternal Scouts form a second line!"

Sailor Sun tells Gatomon, "You and the others help protect my brother and the others!"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Right, Kari!"

Sailor Celestial tells ShineGreymon and Dianamon, "You help the other Digimon protect the Digidestined!"

Dianamon says, "Understood, partner."

ShineGreymon says, with a nod, "You got it, boss!"

Sailor Moon says, "You heard Celestial! Move, Scouts!" Immediately, Sailor Star, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Sun, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial leap to the front with Davis providing an assist and Sailor Moon tells Tuxedo Mask, "Tuxedo Mask, help the second line! Please hurry!" Tuxedo Mask nods his head and joins the Eternal level Sailor Scouts at the second line of defense while Digimon that aren't already Digivolved prepare to digivolve to help out as the army of monsters bares down on our heroes and heroines.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Tokyo**_

Elsewhere within Tokyo, Kazuto is driving on a motorized bike as he is looking on a smart phone device that's showing him a map location.

Kazuto says, "It looks like they are in Odiaba. I had better take the train. I'm glad that Ami agreed to allow me to put the frequency of the tracking device in her communicator into my smart phone so I could track her. I only hope her, Asuna, Yui, and Strea are okay." As Kazuto races off, he doesn't know that he is being watched from the tops of buildings.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Tokyo, Odiaba District**_

Back in Odiaba Park, our heroes and heroines are in major trouble as the army of past enemies that the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts fought since the time that Sailor Moon first gained her powers as Sailor Scout crashes into them with the Valkyrie Sailor Scouts of the group taking the brunt of the attacks with Eternal Sailor Scouts of our group handling the good amount of monsters that pass by our Valkyrie Sailor Scouts with the Digimon, all of them digivolved, are fighting the leftovers, of which there are plenty, to protect their human partners with Sora, Mimi, and Yolei having strange spheres at the ready.

With the Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, who are being helped by Davis and his powers, are taking the brunt of the attack and barely holding on in which Sailor Celestial says, after cutting one youma in two and dodging an attack from a phage, "There are so many of them!"

Sailor Mercury beats another opponent, a heart-snatcher, with her lance and freezes another youma into an icicle in which she shouts out, "I never thought that this could be possible!"

Sailor Venus dodges attacks from three opponents at once and she yells out, "Well, it is right here in front of us!"

The 'second line', consisting of Tuxedo Mask and the Eternal Sailor Scouts, have it just as bad in which Tuxedo Mask says, "We're barely holding on!" Tuxedo Mask unleashes a shadow of roses that impales a group of monsters and beats two more with his cane, in which due to his enhanced strength, Tuxedo Mask easily knocks them unconscious and out of the fight.

Paildramon says, after blasting two more youma into nothingness, "There is just so many of them!"

WarGreymon says, "This is all of the enemies that those girls faced!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, after defeating another monster, "This isn't good! We can beat them one on one, but we are fighting a legion!"

Sailor Venus says, "We need to power up!"

But then a sinister female voice shouts out, "I don't think so!" Immediately, as if some kind of signal, the surviving monsters stop fighting and leap away from our heroes and heroines and they are stunned.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! What just happened?"

Sailor Neptune says, "They pulled back."

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "But I don't think for a good reason for us, Neptune." Just then the whole city starts to shake as the sky gets covered in a rainbow hue as images of place that don't belong in the city start to appear with other areas of the city starting to seem 'pixelated' as if they were part of a 'cyber-space' or 'digital world'.

Mimi asks, shocked, "What's going on?"

Tai says, seriously, "I don't know and I don't like it, Mimi!"

The sinister female voice says, "You shouldn't!" Everyone then looks to see a dark female figure appear and the monsters move to the sides.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "And who are you?"

The sinister female voice responds, "Just like that? What a rotten little brat! I see that your parents didn't teach you manner! So, I'm not giving my name!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Then get to the point. You must want something."

The sinister female voice replies, "Look at the big brain on the big bad magical girl! That's right! I'm here for her!"

When the sinister female figure points to Sailor Celestial, she says, with a sarcastic annoyed tone, "Not another bitch that wants Etherion!"

The sinister female voice retorts, "You shouldn't be surprised! You hold the power of creation and reality itself within you! Let's say my associates and I have a great interest in you!"

Sailor Uranus asks, curiously, "Associates?"

The sinister female voice responds, snapping her fingers, "Not important! And if you don't surrender, little girl, they will pay the price!" Just then a magically bound Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Jun, and Ryoutarou appear causing the others to gasp in shock.

Sailor Star says, shocked, "Kirito-kun! Liz!"

Sailor Moon yells out, stunned, "No!"

Matt yells out, angrily, "Let Jun and the others go now!"

The sinister female voice shouts out, "You don't have right to demand anything from me, human! Now, reality guardian, come with me or your precious family and friends pay the price!"

Kazuto says, with a grunt, "Don't do it, Sugu."

Sailor Celestial growls, but then a familiar male voice yells out, "I don't think so, you bag!" Just then a rain smoke bombs hits the ground all around the sinister female figure and the monsters in which a group of familiar figures picks up the female figure's prisoners and brings them over to our heroes and heroines to reveal Naruto, Sailor Galaxy, Sakura, Minato, and Kushina.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Hey, Naruto!"

Naruto says, "You had a party and forgot about us? That's rude, believe it!"

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "We didn't have time to give out the invitations."

The sinister female voice roars out angrily and when everyone looks at her, she roars out, angrily, "How dare you defy me?! Let's how you like this!" She snaps her fingers and hundreds upon hundreds of more youmas, heart-snatchers, phages, and other monsters including the ones that our heroes and heroines just defeated and duplicates of others appears and surrounds them all.

Sailor Galaxy says, shocked, "So many…"

Sailor Jupiter says, stunned, "Too many!"

Yolei says, horrified, "We're surrounded!"

The sinister female voice says, "Destroy them all expect for the reality guardian! Bring her to me alive so we can suck her dry!" The even more massive army of monsters bares down on our heroes and heroines in which it looked like they were about to be overwhelmed by pure numbers, but the whole ground starts to shake again.

Sailor Moon says, stunned, "Not again!"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What's happening this time?!" Just then our heroes and heroines are bathed in light and they yelp as they vanish into the light much to the surprise of the monster army and the female figure.

The sinister female figure shouts out, "No! What?! How did this happen?! Wait! I don't know how she can do anything sealed, but it has to be her! Historie! Historie! You can't keep me from my destiny!" As the sinister female figure vanishes, the whole of the city of Tokyo continues to change in which more of the city gets 'pixelated' while others seem to 'merge' with various 'other worlds'.

 _ **August 15, 2025, Hayabusa Village**_

Within Hayabusa Village, the same changes are happening there and Ryu and his father, Joe Hayabusa, are watching this unfold through Joe can't see with a blindfold around his eyes.

Ryu says, "It seems like another player has made a move."

Joe says, with a nod, "Indeed, my son. We can only hope that this can be resolved."

 _ **August 15, 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world**_

Within a massive futuristic city in an unknown world, we look to see a young woman coming out and looking at the night's sky.

This young woman looks to be around 18 years of age with long flowing light Congo-pink hair with similar Congo-pink eyes, there is a black hairband with a 'C' on it, a black choker with a pink heart around her neck, she is wearing a tan wool sweater that shows a very good female figure with matching arm warmers, red plaid skirt, a black belt across her waist with a pouch that has a white 'C' on it, black-brown knee socks with light pink heart cut frills at the ends of the socks, and she has boots that's the same color as sweater and arm warmers. With her clothing and looks, she is a very lovely young woman.

This young woman then sees what looks like a shooting star land in the distance and she asks, "What is that?" She then sees what looks like a multitude of 'shining lights' that appear where the 'shooting star' landed and she asks, amazed, "Oh, my!" She then races off to the location where she saw the 'star' land and the 'shining lights'.

( **Later in that same world** )

Right now, Naruto, Suguha, Kazuto, Davis, Kari, and Serena wake up to find themselves on a stained glass platform with the mural that they were standing on displaying images of a four strangely clothed females fighting, four strange symbols mixed with the symbols of the Heartless, Nobodies, Unversed, and Dream Eaters, and images of Sora (M), Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, and three others with Castle Oblivion with Aincrad in the center of it.

Davis asks, "What hit us?"

Naruto says, "You got me, believe it."

Kari asks, confused, "Where are we?"

A mature and lovely female voice says, **"I believe that this is what is called 'Dive into the Heart' young warrior. It is the place where Keyblade warriors go to gain their strength as a wielder o the Keyblade."**

Everyone is surprised and Serena asks, "Who are you?"

The female voice responds, **"Do not fear, young guardian. I am Historie. I am a tome."**

Naruto asks, nervously, "T-Tomb?"

Kazuto tells Naruto, "No, Naruto. Tome. It means a special kind of book."

Naruto responds, with a sigh of relief, "Okay." Naruto then asks, in shock, "What? A book? We're talking to a book?"

The female voice responds, **"Yes, young warrior. However, I am no ordinary book. I am a special being created to record the history of my world, Gamindustri. It is the world that you are in now."**

Davis asks, "So, we're in another world?"

The female voice replies, **"That's correct. Normally, I wouldn't be able to do anything because I have been sealed. However, thanks to disruption in space-time created when this evil took control of a test that beings from where you know as the Fusion Dimension were conducting, my seal temporary weakened enough combined with the weakening of space-time barriers to allow me to bring you to my world and temporary safety!"**

Serena asks, "Wait! Test?"

The female voice responds, **"Yes, your majesty. The Fusion Dimension, despite not having any of the four Sailor Moons from the four dimensions, as well as missing their Sailor Celestial as well as your Sailor Celestial, performed a 'test' in their plan to combine their dimension with yours, their dimension, and the other dimensions, the Synchro and XYZ Dimensions, to work out any 'quirks' before they implement the final plan. However, their 'test' was 'taken over' by the evil that I mentioned and now, your world has been 'bridged' to others including my world and threatening all sorts of trans-dimensional havoc!"**

Suguha says, "We've got to get back there!"

Kazuto says, "Wait, Sugu! I think that the source of our problems must be here!"

The female voice says, **"Correct, Kazuto Kirigaya. It is the reason that I brought you here. If you defeat the evil here, our worlds might be able to go back to normal. In order to do so, I beg you…help release me…from my seal…"**

Kari asks, "How do we do that?"

The female voice responds, her voice growing faint, **"There is…someone that looks like…a young girl…Neptune…you must help her…help her…release me…please…help Neptune…fulfill her destiny…help her…and our worlds…warriors of the Keyblade…help us…!"**

As the female voice grows faint, Naruto yells out, "Hey, wait!" However, all of them are engulfed in light and Kari, Davis, Naruto, Suguha, Kazuto, and Serena wake up with Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon going over to Suguha.

Agumon (Tamer) says, excitedly, "Hey, boss! You are awake!"

Lunamon asks, "Are you okay Suguha?"

Suguha says, "Yeah…" Just then the group looks around to notice that they are inside of a house that has a 'female gentle feel' to it and everyone sees the others slowly wake up.

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Daddy!" Kazuto looks to get plastered by what looks like full realized human Yui and Yui says, hugging him, "Daddy!"

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Yui?!"

When Serena looks at Kazuto, she says, with a gasp, "Kazuto…your clothes…!" Kazuto then looks at himself and he is shocked to find that he looks like his SAO avatar.

Davis, also looking like his SAO version of Dai, responds, "Not just him, Moon girl." Serena looks over herself and she gasps to finds that she looks like her SAO avatar in which Kari looks like her SAO avatar with Suguha looking like her ALO avatar of Leafa, minus the ears and wings, as it seems.

Suguha says, "I look like Leafa…minus the ears." When everyone looks at the others, who are also waking up, they also see that many of them look like their SAO/ALO avatars with the ALO avatar looking members of our group, like Suguha, don't have the pointed elf ears.

Just then a female voice shouts out, excitedly, "Kirito!" Kazuto then gasps as he is grabbed from behind someone that looks like a fully realized Strea in her SAO avatar form.

Serena asks, shocked, "Strea!"

When Asuna, dressed exactly as she was in her SAO, dressed exactly as she was in her SAO avatar, sees Strea and Yui, she yells out, shocked, "Yui-chan?! Strea-chan?!"

Yui says, excitedly, "Mommy, you are awake!"

Jun asks, "What's going on here?"

Davis says, "That's the same question that I would like to answer, Jun." When Jun sees Davis' outfit, she is shocked and when Davis points to her, Jun is shocked to see herself looking like her SAO avatar including her weapon.

Tai, also looking like his SAO avatar, asks, "What the heck is going on here?!"

Yolei, also looking like her SAO avatar, asks, a bit nervously, "Please don't tell me…?"

Cody, looking like his ALO avatar minus the pointed ears and seemly, the wings, responds, "No, Yolei. Look at us. We look like our ALO avatars minus the ears and wings."

Ryoutarou, looking like his SAO avatar of Klein, asks Kazuto, "Dude, what's going on?"

Kazuto responds, "That's a good question."

Just then a female voice says, "Oh! You are awake now!" Everyone looks over to see the young Congo-pinked hair young woman that was watching the night's sky earlier coming over to them and she says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you are all okay! Good morning or I think I should say good afternoon!"

Mimi, looking much like her ALO avatar minus the ears and wings, asks, "Where are we?"

The young lady responds, "Why you are in my room silly! I brought you all here when I found all of you in the woods!"

Yolei asks, a bit nervously, "Did you bring us all the way from the woods into your room?"

The young lady replies, with a chipper smile, "Yep! Believe me, it was really hard work. I was so sleepy when I finished. The hardest was pulling out your friend stuck in the ground."

Kari asks, curiously, "Our friend stuck in the ground?" The young lady goes over to a bed and they see a young girl on the bed.

This young girl seems to be in her early teens with spiky and wild shoulder length bright violet hair with pins that look like directional control pads on a game console, a blue choker around her neck with a 'D' insignia on it, she has a blue short-sleeved mini-hoodie jacket with blue and violet lines on the sleeves with a light violet and deep violet stripped shirt poking out of the mini-hoodie jacket, the jacket also has a big round button with an 'N' in the center of it, and she is wearing thigh-high white and light blue stripped socks. On the roof of the bed that she is lying in, there are blue and violet shoes with big 'N' emblazed on them.

Lita, looking like her SAO avatar, says, nervously, "Actually, she isn't our friend."

The young pink haired lady asks, "She isn't?"

Kari says, shaking her head, "No. We never saw her before."

The young pink haired lady responds, "Oh, I thought that I found her with you that she was. She was stuck to the ground."

Joe asks, "When you mean stuck to the ground, you mean…?"

The young pink haired lady replies, with a smile, "Yep! She was implanted into the ground like Soul-sword!"

Ryoutarou says, looking at the girl, "She is quite cute."

Just then the young girl on the bed screams out, "Shut up!" She then unconsciously slams her fist into Ryoutarou's face and knocks him down.

Ryoutarou yells out, holding his face, "Ow!"

Rika, looking like her SAO avatar of Lisbeth, says, "Serve him right."

Ryoutarou shouts out, in an annoyed tone, "I didn't do anything!" The young girl, who is now wide awake and showing big anime style violet eyes, looks around in confusion.

She asks, "Wait! Where am I?"

The young lady with pink hair says, "Good morning, sleepyhead. Or should I say, good afternoon."

The young girl asks, "Oh, this isn't my room, is it? Is it yours? And why I am tucked snuggly in?"

The young lady replies, "Well, it happened last night. I saw a shooting star…that was you."

The young violet haired girl asks, "That was a short answer. Wait! That means that I feel from the sky?"

The young lady says, with a smile, "Yes! You were stuck in the ground like Soul-Sword…only it was you."

The young violet haired girl says, "Soul-sword? Oh, you mean Soul-*censor* (A/N: For the sake of the game universe that this world comes from, if anything is censored there, it will be censored in this story. Thank you.)? Wasn't it that Excalibur was stuck?"

The young pink haired lady replies, "Oh, that's right. I'm not sure why I keep mistaking it with Soul-*censor*." Anyhow, I pulled you out and brought you here."

The young violet haired girl says, never losing her smile, "All by yourself? That's cool, thanks! You look a lot stronger than you!"

The young pink haired lady responds, pointing to our heroes and heroines, "It wasn't easy. I had to help all of these people that were with you."

The young violet haired girl says, looking at our heroes and heroines, "They were with me? It doesn't look like they feel out of the sky."

The young pink haired lady retorts, "No, they didn't. I think that they all appeared from that light that appeared after you fell into the ground."

Davis asks, "Wait! We just appeared here?"

The young pink haired lady replies, with a nod, "Yep! After she feels from the sky like a shooting star, there was a lot of bright light where she landed and I think that you came from that because while she was stuck on the ground, all of you were on the ground asleep."

Tai says, "It must have taken a lot of work to get us all here."

The young pink haired lady says, pointing to the Digimon, "I had help from them. I thought that they were monsters that kept popping up around here, but I was really shocked when they talked just like I do. They were really helpful and I also go to nursing school. Moving bodies is part of the training, so I'm fine."

Rika thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I don't know how to reply to that."_

The young pink haired lady says, "Come to think of it, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Compa."

The young violet haired girl responds, "I'm Neptune! Thanks for saving me Compa! I hope that we can be friends!"

Naruto, Suguha, Kazuto, Davis, Kari, and Serena are shocked when they hear the young girl's name and Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Okay, she is the Neptune that the Historie mentioned? She doesn't look like much, but my senses are telling me that there is more to her than meets the eye."_

However, Serena is looking at Neptune curiously and she thinks, _"Why do I get these weird feeling that we have met before?"_ Serena winches from a momentary 'pain' in her head, but it goes away and she shakes it off for the moment. Soon after, the rest of our heroes and heroines introduce themselves with Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Shion, and Ryoutarou telling Compa to go by their SAO/ALO avatar names of Kirito, Lisbeth, Silica, Philia, Sinon, and Klein. Compa had trouble with Lisbeth's name and Compa takes Lisbeth's advice of calling her Liz for short. Compa also had trouble with Serena's name and she calls her by her SAO/ALO avatar name of Usagi. However, she has trouble with Neptune's name for some reason or another and she calls Neptune 'Nep-Nep'.

Davis asks, curiously, "Is it really that hard to say 'Neptune'?"

Raye says, pointing to Serena, "Oh, great. Another one."

Serena says, annoyed, "Ha. Ha."

Compa says, "I've noticed that you are all bruised up. Let me take a look."

Neptune says, "Yeah, I am all scrapped up, huh? It feels like I got sandbagged or something…but I'm only scratched so it must be my imagination!"

Amara thinks in her mind, _"If she fell from the sky like Compa said and landed head first, she should be more than scratched up. And I have a feeling that plenty of the others would agree with me."_ Amara looks at Michelle, Trista, and Kazuto in which they nod their heads at some kind of unsaid agreement.

Compa says, "Okay! Let's take a look at you!"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Okay! Taking my clothes off!"

There are plenty of looks of surprise and Davis yells out, nervously, "Hold it! Shouldn't we boys get out of the room?!"

Jun says, with a nod, "No kidding squirt!"

Compa says, with a smile, "Oh, yes! You're right! All boys out of the room!" Plenty of our heroes and heroines look at each other nervously as the males of the group, human and Digimon, leave the room with Kazuto dragging Ryoutarou complaining that he isn't 'that bad'. With the boys gone, Neptune gets 'treated', but Compa is tying the bandages around Neptune's form a bit 'tight'.

Neptune groans out, "Hold on! Can you make it a bit loose? It is getting tight…!"

Compa responds, "You don't want them to be loose or you'll trip! Just be patient!" When Neptune gasps out in surprise as she loses the air from her lungs, the other females look at Ami in which she goes over to help Compa before she is a little more 'hurtful' than helpful.

When they are done and Neptune has her clothes back on, including her shoes, Ami asks Neptune, "Are you okay?"

Neptune says, with a nod and a sigh of relief, "Yeah, thanks."

Compa says, with a smile, "Come on, it wasn't that bad!"

Rika whispers to the others, "No comment."

Compa asks, "So, why did Nep-Nep come from the sky and get stuck in the ground?"

Neptune responds, "I really don't know…I don't remember anything before coming here…"

As the males of our heroes and heroines re-enter the room, Ami says, "It sounds like you are suffering from amnesia, Neptune."

Rini asks, "Are you sure that you don't remember anything other than your name?"

Neptune replies, shaking her head, "Nope. I'm drawing a major blank."

Compa says, "I like to help, but I don't have anything to cure amnesia."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Don't worry about it. There is no 'cure' for amnesia."

Darien says, "Amnesia is usually caused by some kind of trauma either physical or mental."

Davis says, "And slamming your head into the ground sounds like a good way to lose your memories."

Tai says, "Depending on how hard you hit your head."

Ami tells Compa, "The best way to cure amnesia is wait and see if the victim recovers any memories. The only thing that you can do to help is try to help them find something or someone familiar that would 'jog' their memories."

Neptune says, with a smile, "There you go, Compa! All we need to find something to turn those gears in my mind or find someone that knows me."

Compa says, with a smile, "Okay, Nep-Nep."

Neptune asks, "By the way, I'm really hungry. Do you have any food that I can eat?"

Compa asks, "Food? I really don't have much, but how about some pudding?"

Neptune asks, confused, "Pudding? What's a pudding?'

Yolei says, with a winch, "Ouch. She must have really hit her head."

Patamon says, "No kidding."

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "I agree, Yolei."

Compa asks, surprised, "You don't know what pudding is?"

Neptune replies, "Nope. Never heard of it. Does it taste good?"

Compa says, "Just a minute. Let me bring one." Compa goes to her kitchen and gets a pudding in which she brings one on a plate for Neptune.

Neptune says, "So, this is yellow thing is a pudding? Oh, it jiggles when you poke at it."

Compa asks, "Nep-Nep, did you lose your memory of food too?"

Neptune says, "I remember words like 'cake' and stuff, so, I guess I don't know what it is. Well, here I go!" Neptune eats the pudding and she says, getting 'anime sparkles' in her eyes, "The tantalize sweetness is melts away on my tongue! This is the best!"

Compa asks, "Really?"

Neptune replies, "Really! This has to have been made by the finest chef in the world! Where can I get more?"

Compa says, "Well, I actually made it myself."

Neptune says, "Amazing…Compa, you are a genius…"

Sakura asks, nervously, "Why do I feel that I'm meeting a female version of Naruto that's not a clone?"

Naruto gives a dangerous smirk and Kazuto says, "One with a pudding fetish rather than a ramen fetish!"

Naruto yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Pudding is a great desert, but ramen is divine food!"

Kushina says, "That's right, you know!"

Compa says, "Oh, stop teasing me, Nep-Nep. Oh, wait! Let me get more!"

Rika says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

After eating some more of Compa's pudding, Neptune says, excitedly, "Your homemade pudding was a blast, Compa!"

Compa replies, with a smile, "I'm glad that you liked it, Nep-Nep."

Neptune asks, "By the way, what are all of you doing here?"

Our heroes and heroines, human and Digimon, look at each other and Asuna says, "Well, Neptune, we aren't from here. We come from far away."

Compa asks, curiously, "Like from across the ocean?"

Davis says, nervously, "Something like that…"

Kazuto asks, "You said that we appeared in a flash of light where Neptune landed, right?"

Compa says, with a smile, "That's right! Nep-Nep was like a shooting star and after she landed, there were bright flashes of light and when I reached there, I saw Nep-Nep in the ground and all of you were all lying on the ground and it looked like you were sleeping." Compa says, pointing to Yui, "She and Strea were the only ones awake and Yui-chan called you 'Daddy', Kirito."

Neptune asks, looking at Kazuto, "Daddy?"

Yui says, with a smile, "That's right! He's my daddy!"

Kazuto and Asuna get quite nervous and Compa asks, "Aren't you a little young to be a daddy?"

Asuna says, nervously, "That's a long story, Compa."

Neptune says, amazed, "Wow…"

Suguha says, quickly trying to change the subject, "Anyway, we would like to know where we are."

Compa says, with a smile, "That's simple! You are in Planeptune in the world of Gamindustri."

Our heroes and heroines look confused and Gabumon asks, "Planeptune? Gamindustri?"

Mimi says, in a whisper, "Everyone, I don't think that we are in Tokyo anymore."

Jun responds, in a whisper, "What was your first clue, Mimi?"

Neptune says, curiously, "Planeptune…"

Kari asks Neptune, "Does that ring a bell, Neptune?"

Neptune says, shaking her head, "Nope!"

Compa asks our heroes and heroines, "You don't know about Planeptune or Gamindustri?" When our heroes and heroines shake their heads, Compa says, "Wow! You must really come from the ocean…No, wait! You can't! Since Gamindustri is in the sky…"

Our heroes and heroines gasp and Ryoutarou yells out, stunned, "In the sky?!"

Compa says, with a nod, "That's right. The four main lands that make up Gamindustri including Planeptune are in an ocean of clouds."

Our heroes and heroines look at each other and Naruto says, nervously, "Like we said before: Oh, boy."

Sakura says, with a nod, "You said it, Naruto."

Agumon asks, "What do we do?"

Tai responds, "Figure out how and why we are here and find a way to get home, buddy." Naruto, Suguha, Kazuto, Davis, Kari, and Serena look at each other, remembering their experience in the 'Dive into the Heart', and they nod their heads at some kind of unsaid, but not unknown, agreement.

Darien, Raye, Amara, and Shion see this and Shion thinks in her mind, _"Something tells me that someone knows what's going on here."_

Compa asks Neptune, "So, Nep-Nep, what are you going to do?"

Neptune replies, with a smile, "Well, I want to know what happened to me, so, I'll go back to where I was found."

Compa says, with a smile, "I can take you there, Nep-Nep." Compa asks our heroes and heroines, "What about the rest of you?"

Davis says, with a shrug, "I guess that we'll be along."

Suguha says, "We might find some kind of answers."

Yolei asks, curiously, "Are you serious?"

Matt says, with a shrug, "Not like we have anything else to do."

Joe says, "Good point."

Gomamon says, "Just another wacky adventure Joe."

Joe says, with a sigh, "Tell us about it, Gomamon."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"If helping this girl finds the source of what's happened back home and stop whatever evil is on it, it is the best thing that we can do for now."_ Kazuto looks at Serena and Suguha and both of them nod at some kind of unsaid agreement. Asuna, Darien, and others see this and get the feeling that Shion has about our Keyblade wielders knowing what's going on.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth's time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Our heroes and heroines, joined by Neptune and Compa, are looking around what looks like a massive futuristic city and plenty of them are more than amazed.

Ryoutarou says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Mimi says, awe-struck, "It's huge!"

Biyomon says, "I'll say!"

Mina whispers to her fellow Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, "It looks a lot like Crystal Tokyo."

Lita says, in a whisper and with a nod, "Yeah, no kidding."

Keiko asks, "So, this is Planeptune?"

Compa says, with a smile, "Yep! This is Planeptune ruled by Lady Purple Heart."

Ken asks, "Lady Purple Heart? So, she is the queen?"

Compa responds, "Well…you can say that, but she is the CPU of our city."

Gatomon asks, curiously, "CPU?"

Tentomon says, "Sounds like a computer part to me."

Rika asks, "So, a CPU is the title of the ruler of this land?"

Compa replies, "Yes. A CPU is a goddess."

Our heroes and heroines are shocked and Tai asks, "Wait! When you mean 'goddess', you really mean goddess as in a female deity with 'divine power'…That kind of goddess?"

Compa says, with a giggle, "Well, of course silly!"

Neptune says, "CPU…Goddess…"

Serena asks Neptune, "Is this bringing back your memory of something Neptune?"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Nope! Sorry! Not a thing!"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"CPU and goddess, huh? Something tells me that we are in a world that's like a game."_

Neptune asks, "So, where are we going Compa? Do I need to pack something?"

Compa responds, "Don't worry! We are just going to park outside of the city!"

Neptune replies, "That's good! I really don't like to…Wait! Hold on a sec!" Neptune then zips over to garbage disposal and starts rummaging through it.

Yolei says, "Oh, gross!"

Davis says, "Hey, girl! You shouldn't be doing that!"

Neptune comes out and shows a perfectly good wooden sword in which she says, "Look what I found! A sword! Okay, it is a made of wood, but it is a sword!"

Suguha says, looking at the wooden sword, "Hey, this is a well-crafted wooden training sword. Why would someone throw this away? What a waste!"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Not anymore!"

Compa asks, "But what are you going to do with it, Nep-Nep?"

Neptune retorts, nervously, "Um, LARPing...?"

Kazuto says, nervously, "I don't know what to say to that."

Serena says, nervously, "I don't think you should say anything at all, Kazuto."

Jun says, "Anyway, we should get going." Everyone else nods their heads in agreement as Compa leads the way to the park.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth's time), Gamindustri, Virtua Forest**_

Now, our group is in front of a park/forest with everyone looking around the area in which we find that Keiko has Pina, her partner Feathered Dragon from SAO/ALO, flying by her side. They had found or should I say, Pina found them when they entered the park/forest area.

Keiko asks, "So, this is where we were?"

Compa says, with a nod, "Not quite, Silica. I found you with Nep-Nep a bit back. But…"

Mina asks, "But what Compa?"

Compa says, "There are monsters in the park now."

Our heroes and heroines give surprised looks and Yolei asks, surprised, "Monsters?"

Davis says, "I figured that was coming."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yep."

Just then everyone looks to see blue glob monsters that have cartoon canine faces, ears, and tails and Rika asks, "You mean like those?"

Compa says, with a nod, "Yes, but they weren't around before."

Neptune asks, "This world has monsters like any RPG, right?"

Amara says, "This isn't a game, Neptune."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Maybe not, Amara, but it doesn't mean that we have arrived in a game-like world."_

Compa says, "They just been popping up for the past few years now."

Michelle asks, "So, the monsters in your world are recent?"

Compa says, with a nod, "Yes. They appeared out of seemly nowhere and multiplied a lot."

Ryoutarou says, "And something tells me that like in a RPG game, they will respawn after we kill them."

Compa says, with a nod, "That's right, Klein."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Well, let's go beat up monsters and get some XP while we are at it."

Kari says, "You seem excited, Neptune."

Neptune replies, with a smile, "I've got to be the heroine, right? So, I just got to go and beat up monsters."

Kazuto asks, "Can you fight?"

Neptune says, "I've got my trusty sword and my skill! I'll be a piece of cake!"

Compa says, "Okay, if you say so. I'll help too! Just let me get this out…" Everyone is then amazed when Compa takes out a huge syringe needle, as large as a lance, out of seemly nowhere.

Davis yells out, stunned, "Whoa!"

Tai asks, nervously, "Where did you get that thing?"

Rika asks, nervously, "Is that your weapon?"

Compa says, with a smile, "Yep! And where it comes from? That's a Compa secret."

Kazuto thinks in her mind, nervously, _"I don't think that I want to know."_

As they look at the monsters, Keiko asks, drawing her dagger with Pina flying by her head, "They are so cute! Do we have to fight them?"

Compa says, "Yes! I know that they are cute, Silica, but they are bad monsters, so, we need to fight them."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Okay! Let's get this battle tutorial over with!"

Asuna tells Kazuto, drawing out her rapier, "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto says, "I know Asuna."

Ryoutarou asks, "Do you think that since we look like we do in SAO that maybe…?"

Kazuto says, drawing his two swords, "Maybe…" Kazuto then holds his sword in that you prepare a Sword Skill from SAO/ALO and his sword started to glow.

Compa says, amazed, "Oh, wow!"

Kazuto stopped himself and he grunts, "It looks like the penalty for stopping the skill mid-way is also in effect."

Rika says, having her mace out, "That's convenient."

Yui says, "Daddy, I don't know how, but I feel like I'm tapped into this world."

Asuna asks, surprised, "You are?"

Yui responds, with a nod, "Yes, mommy. It seems like this world has similarities to RPG games and you might be able to do things like you did in SAO and ALO, not just Sword Skills. But be careful, this isn't a VRMMO world and that means if you get hit…"

Davis says, finishing for Yui, "We'll get hurt."

Yui says, with a nod, "There is another thing. All monsters in this world have something called a 'Guard Barrier' and that barrier reduces damage taken in battle, but it weakens with every attack, depending on the type of attack used, in which when it is broken, called a 'Guard Break', you will be able to cause more damage to the opponent."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Thanks, Yui. That's important information."

Compa says, amazed, "Wow, that's a smart girl."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yui-chan is a special girl."

Rika says, "Well, we have an idea on we are up against."

Davis says, brandishing his swords, "Let's not stand around! Let's kick some butt!" Davis then charges in and hits hard with a **Vorpal Strike** , the strongest One-Handed Sword Skill, in which he leaps forward at the goo monster, known as Dogoo, hitting hard and taking him out with one blow. Asuna then uses her rapier and performs **Linear** , the quick one-strike Rapier Sword Skill, in which she performs them in quick session due to the short cool down time causing her to dispatch the monster in no time.

Yui says, "You did it, mommy!"

Compa says, "That's amazing."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! That was just awesome! Where were those sweet skills? Can I learn them? Tell me!"

Kazuto says, nervously, "It is a long story, Neptune."

Matt says, "Anyway, let's get to where Compa found us and figure out what's going on." The group continues on through the woods in which our heroes and heroines battle the monsters in which our heroes and heroines learn that those of them dressed in their SAO/ALO avatars can use Sword Skills with those looking like their ALO avatars can perform the magic spells of ALO while Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina still have chakra and can perform jutsus with ease. Also, all of our members of our heroes and heroines that look like their SAO/ALO avatars seem to have their 'menus' in which they have their duel disks and dueling decks with them with all of their duel disks designed like Serena's/Suguha's current duel disks with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata having Duel Monsters' dueling decks and duel disks stored in mysterious scrolls that are on their person.

Rika says, "Well, at least we have our storages where we can keep our items that we can't have on our person."

Keiko says, gently petting Pina, "Yeah. I'm also glad that Pina is here."

Soon enough, our group finds ourselves looking a massive hole and Compa says, "We're here! This is where I found you, Nep-Nep!"

Neptune says, amazed, "Wow…There is a huge hole there…"

Yolei asks Neptune, "How are you still alive, Neptune?"

Neptune responds, with a smile, "I don't know. I guess that I'm that tough, huh?"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Neptune must have been going at an incredible velocity to create THAT big a hole! It is a miracle that she is alive! I think that Sugu, Serena, or any of the Valkyrie Sailor Scouts could have survived such a fall…But not without a good amount of injuries at least! Well, for one thing, it shows that Neptune isn't an ordinary girl even for this world."_

Amara thinks in her mind, _"Who or what is Neptune?"_

Compa asks, "Nep-Nep, does this make you remember anything?"

Neptune scrunches her face as she tries to think and she then asks, "Ah! I can't remember a thing! Compa, are you sure that this is where you found me?"

Compa says, with a nod, "Yes. You fell from the skies like a shooting star and landed right here."

Davis says, whispering to the others, "And miraculously in one piece."

TK says, with a nod and whisper, "No joe, Davis."

Neptune asks Compa, "Like a shooting star cutting through the night, right?"

Compa yells out, excitedly, "That's right!"

Neptune asks, surprised, "What's the matter Compa? Why'd you raise your voice?"

Compa says, "It struck that there could be a clue around here somewhere."

Ken says, "That could be possible."

Michelle asks Neptune, "Do you think that you have lost an ID or something?"

Neptune says, "I wish, but I don't remember anything, so…Hey, wait! I do remember something that I'm missing!"

Serena asks, "What is it?"

Neptune responds, with a smile, "My memory, of course!" There is a loud groan from the others as they perform an anime sweat-drop and Neptune asks, a bit nervously, "Wasn't that funny?"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, I don't think that this is the time to be fooling around."

Hawkmon says, "It should be best that we look around for clues…"

Just then everyone hears a loud cracking sound and Compa asks, surprised, "What was that sound?!"

Neptune says, nervously, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Suguha says, with a nod and nervous tone, "You and me both, Neptune."

Veemon says, nervously, "Look out below." Soon after, the ground around our heroes' and heroines' feet crumbles apart and all of them into an underground cavern with Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Minato, Kushina, Lita, Amara, Trista, and Gatomon landing safely on their feet, Pina, Tentomon, Patamon, and Biyomon flying in the air while suffers a 'rough landing'.

Tai says, "Ouch."

Ryoutarou says, "You said it, bro."

Minato asks, "Is everyone all right?"

Davis, holding Kari in his arms, asks, "Are you okay?"

Kari responds, with a nod, "I am."

Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura goes over to Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha and Naruto asks Suguha, "Are you okay?"

Suguha responds, with a grunt, "Barely…"

Asuna says, holding onto Yui, "Yui-chan!"

Yui says, "I'm okay, mommy." Yui asks, looking at Kazuto, "Daddy?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "I'm fine, Yui."

Jun asks Neptune, "Hey, Neptune, what about you?"

Neptune says, "I didn't expect that..." Neptune yells out, "Hey, wait! Where's Compa? Compa, where are you?! Are you okay?!"

Compa says, getting to her feet, "Y-Yessy…I think I'm okay."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Whew…It would have been a disaster if you lost your memory too."

Yolei asks, "Where are we?"

Cody says, "It looks like an underground cavern. There must be caverns under the forest."

Compa says, "This place feels weird…"

Neptune says, "Yeah, I'm getting bad vibes from this place…"

Raye says, "I'm feeling bad vibes from this place."

Amara says, with a nod, "There is bad wind in this place. Be careful everyone."

Neptune says, picking up something from the ground, "What's this? Hey, everyone! Take a look at this!" When everyone looks at what Neptune is holding, she asks, "Do you know what it is?"

Compa says, "I don't know…I never seen something like this before…"

Yolei says, "It looks like some kind of strange puzzle piece…"

Neptune says, with a smile, "I know! It must be a medal to change into an item with a king somewhere!"

Rika says, "You have quite an imagination."

Just then there is a loud roar and Neptune asks, "What? Where is that loud event inducing roar coming from?!"

Davis says, pointing to a huge monster, "I think that's our answer!"

The monster then lashes out and grabs Compa in which she yells out, "Yikes! Please help me!"

Asuna shouts out, shocked, "Compa!"

Keiko says, drawing her dagger, "We've got to help her!"

Neptune says, "I'll save you, Compa! Take this!" Neptune attacks the monster with her wooden sword, but it has no effect in which they hear a female voice say so. Neptune says, "What the? Hold on! Who just commented on my attack?!"

Just then Historie's voice calls out, "I'm sorry, I didn't want to surprise you, but I couldn't help myself."

Neptune asks, "I've heard that voice before. Have we met?"

Serena asks, "Historie?"

Historie's voice responds, "That's right, Lady Serena. I'm glad that you remember me."

Neptune asks, "Oh, yeah! Miss Heavenly Voice…Hold on! You met her too? And my dream was real?"

Yolei says, "Um, while I'm wondering about the woman's voice all round us, Compa doesn't have all day."

Neptune asks, "That's right. I need to save Compa! Hey, Miss Heavenly Voice, can you lend a hand?"

Historie says, "No, but if you use your Hard Drive Divinity, everything will be okay."

Neptune asks, confused, "Hard Drive-what? I lost my memory, so, can you take it step by step?"

Davis says, pointing to Compa that's stuck in the grip of the monster, "We don't have the time!"

Historie responds, "I see….That's why the conversation was over so quickly the last time…"

Neptune asks, "So, if I use that Hard Drive-thingy, I can save Compa right?"

Historie responds, "Well, yes, but I'm not sure that you can use your Hard Drive Divinity…"

Neptune yells out, "Well, I'll go beyond the impossible and kick reason to the curb! So, please…lend me a hand. I need to save Compa!"

Historie replies, "I will force run Hard Drive Divinity on you. Are you ready?"

Neptune shouts out, "Ready and willing!"

Historie then says, "Neptune, may your power arise…" Just then Neptune is engulfed in a powerful glow that forces everyone to cover their eyes and when they look at Neptune, she has undergone a radical change.

Neptune looks to be a young adult woman now with dark violet instead of light violet hair, her now dark violet hair is long and tied in two twin tails that nearly reaches the ground, her D-pad hairclips are now black mixed with blue, her eyes are also blue with her pupils in the shape of insignia of the power button used on game systems, and she is wearing a black body suit that somewhat exposed her chest area through not an obscene manner in which it shows that she is quite voluptuous, her bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead.

Rika says, stunned, "Holy cow!"

Neptune asks, in a lovely adult female voice, "Is this…me?"

Historie says, "Yes, this is your true form, Neptune."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, seriously, _"Neptune's true form?"_

Compa says, amazed, "Wow! Nep-Nep, you transformed!"

Tai says, nervously, "I'm surprised that Compa just regained her calm while she is still being trapped by a huge monster."

Matt tells Tai, nervously, "Don't think on it too much, buddy."

Neptune, in what Historie called her Hard Drive Divinity form or HDD for short, responds, "The power…It is flowing from within…There is no way that I can lose with this! Just wait, Compa! I'll save you!" Neptune leaps into to attack with a large black and violet sword and starts cutting apart the enemy monster, a huge bug-like monster with a stone sword.

Ryoutarou says, with a whistle, "Whoa, she is something else."

Rika says, annoyed, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Klein."

Davis says, seriously, "Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's kick some butt!"

Kazuto tells Davis, "Hold on, Davis. Let's not get in Neptune's way. Something tells me that she can handle herself."

Naruto says, "I believe that, believe it."

Minato says, with a nod, "I think so too." Neptune, in her new form, defeats the huge spider-like monster, without too much trouble, catches Compa in her arms, and helps her to the ground. Soon after, Neptune transforms back to her 'regular self'.

Neptune says, "Whew. That was tiring."

Historie says, "Well done, Neptune. And Compa, are you okay?"

Compa responds, "Yessy! I'm okay! It's all thanks to Nep-Nep!" Compa then asks, surprised, "Nep-Nep? Whose voice is this and where is it coming from?"

Neptune replies, "It's Ms. Heavenly Voice AKA Histori…What was it again?"

Kazuto says, "Historie, Neptune."

Darien asks, "You met her before?"

Serena says, "Yep. Naruto, Davis, Kari, Kazuto, Suguha, and I met her."

Historie replies, "That's right. I have talked to them as I have talked to Neptune…if she could remember."

Neptune says, "So, you talked to them too? That's cool, Histy-Histy!"

Historie says, "Just call me Histy for short, Neptune."

Compa says, "Can I call you Histy too? It is nice to meet…hear you, Histy."

Suguha asks, "Historie…?"

Historie says, "Hold on, everyone. I believe that you should run." Everyone is confused until they hear the monster that Neptune just defeated roar to show that it is still alive.

Neptune and Compa yell out in unison, "It's alive!"

Raye says, seriously, "Not for long it isn't!"

Tai says, taking out his digivice, "Leave it to me and Agumon!"

Agumon says, with a grin, "Right!"

 **Warp Digivolution**

" **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!"**

 **End Warp Digivolution**

WarGreymon then faces the monster and he slashes it twice causing it to roar out in pain.

Compa says, amazed, "Wow, little Agumon turned into a big strong guy!"

Neptune says, excitedly, "Cool! I'm not the only one with an awesome transformation!" WarGreymon makes quick work of the monster and it shatters apart like the monsters much like those in SAO and ALO.

Tai says, "Good work, buddy."

WarGreymon says, "No problem."

Historie says, "Incredible. You are indeed mighty warriors. Maybe you can help both of our worlds."

Michelle asks, "Both of our worlds?"

Historie says, "Yes. Both Gamindustri and Earth are in mortal danger. However, let us talk about this somewhere we can have a private conversation."

Yolei tells Compa, "Can we take this back to your house, Compa?"

Compa says, with a smile, "Sure!" Soon enough, our group heads out to get back to Compa's home to talk with Historie and learn more about the situation.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth's time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Within Planeptune itself, our group is back at Compa's house.

Serena asks, "Historie, are you still there?"

Historie responds, "For the moment. I'm not sure how long I can talk to you."

Darien asks, "What is this danger that you are talking about?"

Historie says, "As you may remember, a strange aurora appeared in the skies, correct? A wicked force from our world used it to 'bridge' our two worlds together along with other worlds."

Trista asks, "Bridge our worlds together?"

Historie says, "Yes. Our worlds are in terrible danger and it is why I dragged you out of that danger."

Neptune asks, curiously, "Our worlds?"

Historie says, "Let me explain, Neptune. Your new friends are not from Gamindustri. They are from another world known as Earth."

Compa asks, amazed, "Another world?"

Historie says, "That's right, Compa. A great evil from our world is endangering this world and Gamindustri. If they aren't stopped, then both of our worlds will be destroyed."

Compa says, "That's bad."

Yolei says, sarcastically, "No kidding, Compa."

Serena asks, "What do we need to do?"

Historie says, "You need to help Neptune on her journey. She will need your help and she will be able to help you."

Neptune asks, taking out the strange 'puzzle piece' that she found, "By the way, Histy. I had found this. Do you know what this is?"

Historie says, "Yes, it is a Key Fragment. It is needed to release me from my seal."

Compa asks, "You are sealed Histy?"

Historie says, "Yes, can you release me? There are Key Fragments in each land."

Neptune asks, "I could, but I have to fight monsters, right? Isn't that dangerous?"

Historie says, "Yes, your life will be in danger. Neptune, you need to know that this evil desires your power and the power of another of your new friends…Suguha."

Plenty of the others, including Neptune and Compa, look at Suguha and Suguha thinks, with a sigh, _"Another day and another jerk that wants Etherion."_

Historie says, "But if you lift my seal, I can help you regain your memory back and I may also hold the solution for saving our worlds."

Asuna asks, "Really?"

Historie says, "I can't be certain, Asuna. I know that I can retrieve Neptune's memory, but…It is complicated. I am sealed, but I am getting new information all the time due to the bridging of our worlds. Within that information, there may be a solution to our problem. However, in my sealed state, I can't process this information and the seal needs to be released in order to get that information."

Davis says, "I say that's good enough for me."

Kari says, with a nod, "I agree, Dai-kun."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Same here! Leave it to good old Neptune to search far and wide for those fragments."

Compa says, with a smile, "I'll help too. I can't leave Nep-Nep alone with her brain loss."

Mimi asks, nervously, "You mean memory loss, right?"

Asuna asks, "Don't you need to be in your nursing school?"

Compa replies, "It's closed because of the monsters so I'm okay."

Historie says, "Thank you…very…much…"

Serena asks, "Historie?"

Historie says, "I'm…using…Fragment…to communicate…I'm…out of time…please…look for Fragments…protect…Suguha…Neptune…"

After a few moments of silence, Kazuto says, "It looks like she used this Key Fragment to communicate with us outside of her seal."

Neptune says, "I hope that she is all right."

Ami says, with a smile, "I'm sure that she is, Neptune. I believe that if we collect more Key Fragments that we will be able to communicate with her again."

Neptune says, with a smile, "That's good!"

Compa says, with a nod, "It is Nep-Nep! Now, we know how to get your memory back and help our new friends!"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Sounds like a plan! Let's do this!"

Darien says, "We should get ready if we are going to a journey."

Kazuto asks Compa, "Compa, how many other 'lands' are in Gamindustri?"

Compa says, with a smile, "There are four lands, Kirito! These is my home, Planeptune, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox."

Cody says, "Most likely, this is the Key Fragment for Planeptune and that means that we need the ones from the other three."

Armadillomon says, "Something tells me that we are in for a long journey, Cody."

Mimi says, with a smile, "Anyway, let's go shopping!"

Compa says, excitedly, "Yeah!" Our group heads outside and there is a bright aurora in the sky in which everyone looks up as well as gasp as they see none other than Tokyo in the skies above them.

Neptune says, "Whoa! There is a city in the sky!"

Rika says, "Not just any city! That's Tokyo! The city that our home on Earth!"

Compa says, amazed, "Wow. It is so big. And in the sky." Soon after, the images change to several different places including the Digital World before returning to Tokyo and vanishing along with the aurora.

Trista says, "That confirms Historie's account. Our worlds are indeed connected, but it isn't only just Gamindustri and Earth that have been 'bridged'."

Gatomon says, "It looks like the Digi-World and several other worlds have been 'linked'."

Mina asks, confused, "But what's the point?"

Davis says, with a plain tone, "Either they want to conquer worlds or destroy. Same old thing."

Tai says, with a nod, "Most likely, Davis. However, it doesn't matter, we need to stop it."

Amara says, "Right now, this Historie seems to be our best bet. Based on what Serena said, Historie said that she was some kind of tome. Most likely, she is some kind of living book with vast knowledge and right now, we don't have any better ideas on figuring out what's happening and how to stop it."

Serena says, with a nod, "Good point."

Kazuto says, "I agree. Let's get supplies and prepare to head to the other lands in this world to find those Key Fragments." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head off into the massive city in order to get the supplies that they need for their journey ahead.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth's time), Gamindustri**_

Elsewhere in the world of Gamindustri, we look to the other lands where in the land of Lastation, a steampunk style looking city, there is a young girl of late teens with black in twin pigtails with blue ribbons and red eyes looking up at the sky.

Within the land of Lowee, a land that looks like a magical kingdom with snow falling all the time, there looks to be a young girl with short brown hair inside of a white puffy hat and blue eyes also looking up in the sky.

And in the land of Leanbox, which has a medieval theme in look through with modern/futuristic tech all over the place and filled with green forests and pastures, we look to see a gorgeous young adult woman with long flowing blond hair with multiple bangs and dark blue eyes.

All of them are in similar places known as Basilicoms and these three individuals have a feeling that a 'storm' is coming and coming real soon…

 **End Chapter 32**

Well, this is the end of the next chapter. With the modifications to my disclaimer and such, I think that you know which world our heroes and heroines are in this time. And as you know from the last chapter and this time, our heroes and heroines have a brand new enemy to focus on unlike the previous two arcs where their enemies are coming at them from all sides. However, it doesn't mean that the 'main enemies' of this arc are the only enemies that they are facing and also, don't think that this arc is going to be 'cut and dry' when it comes to plot. Trust me, there are plenty of surprises to come everyone. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	33. Monster Mania

With the start of the new chapter, our heroes and heroines are now start in another world and I know that you can get the reasoning behind the title of this story. However, there is still going to be plenty of Sword Art Online, Sailor Moon, Digimon, and other 'actions' based on the main characters of this story, so, don't worry about that, but there are is a lot of other stuff to 'spice' up this story. Anyway, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 33: Monster Mania**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

In the world of Gamindustri, within the land of Planeptune, our heroes and heroines, joined by Neptune and Compa, the new friends that they met there, have finished their shopping.

Kazuto says, after checking his menu screen, "Well, that's done."

Ryoutarou says, "It is a good thing that we have our inventory in this world. I doubt that we could carry all this stuff."

Izzy says, "I have to say that this city is impressive."

Compa says, "Planeptune is the most advanced city of all of the four lands."

Neptune says, "So that's why you have super yummy pudding."

Compa says, with a smile, "Well, you can find them anywhere and…never mind…"

Sakura says, looking at Naruto, "Neptune reminds me of a certain someone that I know."

Minato says, looking at Kushina, "I feel the same way."

Kushina responds, with a smirk and glare, "And what do you mean by that, you know?"

Minato gives a nervous look and Hinata says, changing the subject, "It is a good thing that we have all those storage scrolls."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it, Hinata. I don't get why we aren't different like the others."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Most likely is because of their time in virtual worlds, Naruto. They have been immersed in VRMMO and Full-Dive virtual reality for over a year at least."

Neptune says, excitedly, "I think that it is awesome that you come from a place with those kind of things! I thought that those kind of things were in games, anime, and manga! To actually 'dive' into a game is real neat-o!"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yeah, it is."

Serena thinks in her mind, with a weak smile, _"It should have been always fun…"_ Serena mentally shakes her head knowing that thinking like that will go down a 'dark path' and she doesn't want to do that ever again.

Just then our heroes and heroines overhear a man tell another person, "Hey, did you hear the rumor?"

The other person, another male, asks, "About the newly discovered cave under the forest?"

The first man says, "That's not all. I heard that the place was infested by monsters."

The second man says, "Yeah, I heard that place was a breeding ground for monsters."

The first man says, "You have got to be kidding! Breeding, huh? That sounds pretty awesome!"

The second man responds, "The Guild is looking for people to check out that place now."

The first man says, "Seriously? I thought that the CPU would do something about it."

Compa gives a plain look and Rini asks Compa, "Compa, is something wrong?"

Compa asks, "Do you all mind if we do something before we leave?"

Kazuto asks, "You want to check out that cavern, don't you?"

Compa says, "Yes, even klutz me wants to help the goddess and Planeptune."

Michelle says, with a smile, "I think that it is nice that you want to help your home and its ruler."

Suguha asks, "Mind if we help out?"

Compa asks, "Really?"

Neptune says, "Sure! You've helped us out, so, it is our turn to help you out!"

Mina says, with a smile, "Yep!"

Compa says, with a smile, "Thank you and follow me!" Soon enough, Compa leads them inside of what looks like a high-tech building.

Mimi asks, "So, this is the Guild?"

Compa says, with a nod, "Yes. You can get all sorts of jobs and missions here."

Rika says, "This is kind of familiar."

Compa says, going over to a control panel, "Now, let's see…cave…cave…Ah, this must be it! If you want to take care of an order, you push it in and done!"

Neptune tells Compa, "It seems like you did this before. Did you used the Guild often?"

Compa replies, "Yup! More for volunteering and stuff, Nep-Nep. This is the first time that I did this kind of thing."

Davis says, "Well, let's make this dungeon expedition a success!"

Compa says, "Yes, let's do our best!"

Strea says, excitedly, "This is going to be fun!"

Yolei says, nervously, "I'm not sure about that Strea."

Ryoutarou tells Kazuto, with a sigh and smile, "Back to same old, eh, buddy?"

Kazuto says, "Yep."

Ryoutarou says, with a sigh, "Hope that the gang is all right back home."

Asuna tells Ryoutarou, "I'm sure that they are Klein. We're all worried about our family and friends back home."

Amara says, "The best thing that we can do for them is stop whatever or whoever is doing this."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, looking at Suguha and Neptune, _"And to do that, we need to keep them safe. For Sugu, it is like with the others. They are after Sugu's Etherion. It is one of the greatest 'forces' in all of the multiverse. But why would they be after Neptune? Something tells me that it has to do with her transformation. She isn't like the humans of this world. She survived a fall that should have killed her and she has this incredible transformation. Historie said that we need to keep her and Sugu safe and that's all I need to know."_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Monster Cave**_

Within an underground cavern, our heroes and heroines are exploring around and Pina and the flying Digimon are scouting to make sure that they aren't surprised.

Neptune asks, "So, what are we doing this cavern, Compa?"

Compa asks, nervously, "Nep-Nep, you didn't read the fine print, didn't you?"

Neptune says, "Oh, come on! No one reads the fine print! Never have, never will!"

Compa says, nervously, "That's nothing to be proud about…Well, we have to check up on the monsters and see what they are doing."

Keiko asks, a bit nervously, "Is there a monster like that last one?"

Compa says, "A lot of people already came in here, so, I'm sure that it went away."

Neptune says, "Whew, that's a relief. No way that I want to see a monster like that one again."

Amara tells Neptune, "Don't be so sure, Neptune. Life is never predictable, so, be careful." Our heroes and heroines explore the cavern and meet more monsters, but thanks to magic spells and Sword Skills of our heroes and heroines, the monsters weren't too much of a bother. However, as they go deeper into the cave, the darker the cavern gets.

Neptune says, "It is getting darker the deeper that we go…"

Gatomon asks, "Did anyone bring a light?"

The darkness makes our heroes and heroines hard pressed to see and Compa shouts out, "Nep-Nep, where did you and the others go? It is so dark. I can't see you, Nep-Nep."

Serena says, "We're here, Compa!"

Raye says, "Hold on! We're going to get a light!"

Neptune says, "I don't think that it is that bad, but it could be dangerous, so, be careful. No telling what's around."

Just then Neptune hits something or someone and she and another female voice shout out, "What?!"

Kazuto asks, seriously, "Neptune, what happened?"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, are you okay? If you fall into a pit, it could be game over…"

Yolei says, "For good."

Neptune says, "I think something ran into me, so, be careful!"

Ken says, "Hold on! We've got lights!" Our heroes and heroines then bring out torches and they look to see someone in front of Neptune.

We find that the person that's in front of Neptune looks to be a young girl/woman of around late teenage years, she is fair skinned and has a short physique, she has long flowing waist long pale brown hair with a green bow that's made up of two leaves in her scalp, sharp green eyes, and she has on a loose, large, blue coat with silver buttons and trimming that is worn open and looks like it's many sizes too large for her to wear in which it shows due to the sleeves reaches through her hands, the oversized jacket also shows that the shoulder to the elbow level of the sleeves is an orange lightning bolt with white trimming, on each side of the bottom of the sleeves are buttoned-on black cuffs with silver trimming, the coat also has two pockets on each side of the waist with the lower end of her coat has a brown fur lining. A loose belt strap that holds nine cell phone holders with each one being a different color are attached in the waist line of her coat. Finally, beneath the open coat, she wears a tank top and a pair of shorts that are black with silver trimming, a black belt with silver trimming and is adorned with a black and silver, diamond-shaped buckle with her name engraved on it, stylized as "IF", and to finish off her look, she is wearing medium-length black socks and blue boots with silver trimming that matches her coat.

The teen girl says, "Ow! Watch it, girl!" The teen girl asks, looking at everyone, "Wait! What are kids like you doing here?"

Rika asks, annoyed, "Kids?!"

Sakura asks, with an annoyed tone, "Do we look like kids to you, girl?"

Neptune says, "Yeah, speak of yourself! You are a kid! Who are you?!"

The teen girl gets to her feet and she says, "I'm IF. Let's just say that I'm the Wind Walker of Gamindustri."

Neptune gives a confused look and she asks, confused, "You're the Wild Talker of Gamindustri?"

The teen girl, IF, responds, "Wind Walker. I travel the world making a living working for the Guild." IF then asks, "Enough about me, what are all of you doing around here?"

Neptune says, "We came here for the Guild, too. I'm Neptune and she's Compa." Neptune points to Compa and our heroes and heroines introduce themselves in which IF was surprised to see the Digimon, thinking they were monsters, but she was shocked to hear them talk.

IF says, "Some of you I can believe, but I can't believe that others of your group are working for the Guild."

Neptune says, sarcastically, "Sure, nice to meet you, too…" Neptune then says, "Well, we can handle ourselves, you know!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it!"

IF asks, "Really? Even with all of the monsters roaming around here?"

Asuna says, nervously, "Let's just say that we have experience with this kind of thing."

IF says, "Sorry if this is insulting, but I'll believe it when I see it."

Just then they hear a loud roar and TK says, "Here we go again." But then the monster that appears in front of the group causes Asuna, Kazuto, and Serena to give looks of pure shock and horror.

Serena says, stunned, "No, it can't be…"

Kazuto asks, shocked, "But why…?"

Lita asks Serena, "Serena, what's wrong?"

Asuna asks, shocked, "What is he doing here?!" Before everyone is none other than Illfang the Kobold Lord, the floor boss of the first floor of Aincrad/SAO, and he gives a roar as he swings his axe around.

Rika asks Asuna, "You know what that thing is?"

Kazuto says, "That's Illfang! He is the floor boss of the first floor of Aincrad!"

Ryoutarou asks, shocked, "What?! Are you sure?!"

Kazuto responds, nodding his head, "I never could forget him."

IF asks, surprised, "You know what that thing is?!"

Tai says, nervously, "It's a long story."

Rika asks, "What's a boss from SAO doing here?!"

Matt says, "We don't have time to think about that! Here it comes and he has friends too!" Soon after, three Ruin Kobold Sentinels join up with Illfang and they begin to head straight for our group.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"This is just like SAO…"_ Kazuto remembers the battle with Illfang in SAO over two years ago and he thinks in his mind, with a determined tone, _"But this time, no one is going to die! I swear it!"_

Molly goes over to Serena and she asks her, "Will you be okay?'

Serena responds, after taking a deep breath, "I will be." Serena looks at Darien, who looks concerned, and Serena nods her head to show that she is okay for the moment.

Compa tells Neptune, "Nep-Nep, transform!"

Neptune responds, with a smile, "You got it!" In a bright flash, Neptune transforms into her HDD form much to surprise of IF.

IF says, stunned, "Wait! What?! What happened? You are huge like all over!"

Compa says, with a smile, "Surprise! Nep-Nep can change forms! Nep-Nep is really strong like this!"

Lita says, "And she isn't the only one." Compa, IF, and Neptune look to see our Scouts of our group getting out their transformation items.

Amara says, "If this thing is here, we can't take any chances!"

" **Valkyrie Moon Power, Make-up!** "

" **Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Mars Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Uranus Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Saturn Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Nebula Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Orion Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Star Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Sun Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

Within bright flashes, Serena, Rini, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Trista, Molly, Shion, Asuna, Kari, and Suguha are replaced by Sailors Moon, Neo Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, Nebula, Orion, Star, Sun, and Celestial with Sailors Moon, Mercury, Venus, Star, Sun, and Celestial are in their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms with the rest of the Sailor Scouts in their Eternal level forms.

Compa says, amazed, "Whoa…"

IF yells out, "What the? All of you can transform too?!"

Neptune says, in her lovely and mature woman's voice, "Incredible…"

Sailor Moon says, "Explain later."

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Here they come!"

As our heroes and heroines prepare for battle, Sailor Star says, "Moon…I mean Usagi-chan and I will take the lead against Illfang! The rest of you go for the Sentinels! Their weak point are their throats!"

Kazuto says, drawing his two blades, "Not without me, Asuna!"

On the meanwhile, Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask and Davis goes into his Light Hawk form with Davis tells Veemon, "You guys hold back and prepare! We might need you!"

Veemon says, with a nod, "Okay, Davis!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Immediately, Kazuto, Neptune, and the Valkyrie Sailor Scout attack Illfang himself while the rest of our heroes and heroines, minus the Digimon, battle against Sentinels in which they quickly realize that they have Guard Barriers like the monsters of this world.

Rika yells out, "Dang! These creeps have Guard Barriers like the monsters of this world!"

Sailor Uranus says, the damage from a thrust with her Space Sword being weakened by a Guard Barrier, "We've noticed."

Neptune dodges a strike form Illfang's bone axe and she says, "He's strong."

Sailor Star says, "And dangerous Neptune! When he is on his legs, he will switch to a weapon on his back! It is a nodachi!"

Neptune says, "I understand, Asuna!" Quickly, Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, and Kazuto block the attacks of Illfang when Neptune and the other Valkyrie Sailor Scouts strike back with special powers or Sword Skills with Neptune using a technique known as **Cross Combo** to get quite a few good hits in.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Nice!" With the Sentinels, IF's attacks consists of dagger-like weapons on brass knuckles on her fists which don't do much damage, especially with the Guard Barrier, but she makes sure to hit the throat just like Compa, who uses her massive syringe-like weapon, to strike the throats well. The others also help with special powers, magic attacks, and/or Sword Skills and despite the Guard Barriers, they manage to defeat them one at a time.

Sailor Moon says, "Watch out! When this big guy gets weaker, three more of them will appear! Get ready!"

IF asks, "How do you know that?"

Sailor Jupiter says, a bit nervously, "Explain later."

Sailor Pluto says, "Take potions and other medicines if you need it." Soon enough, as Illfang gets weaker, more Sentinels appear to challenge our heroes and heroines just like the original Illfang in SAO, but while Kazuto, Neptune, and the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi handle Illfang himself, the others handle the Sentinels especially with Davis and his Light Hawk Wings in their corner. The battle against Illfang continues on with Sailors Moon and Star countering Illfang's moves with Kazuto while everyone else bashes at him hard since the Guard Barrier makes it harder to weaken him.

Neptune says, "He is quite the monster." Neptune tells Sailor Moon, Star, and Kazuto, "But you have faced him before."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Unfortunately, Neptune…"_ The group then reaches the final stage of the battle since Illfang gives a roar of anger and throws away his shield and ax in which he draws a nodachi from its sheath attached to his back.

Kazuto says, "Here it comes!" Illfang then starts to unleash his Kitana Sword Skills against our heroes and heroines, but Kazuto quickly counters with his Sword Skills and allowing Neptune, Sailor Star, and Sailor Moon to move in with Neptune starting off with **Cross Combo** in which she slashes Illfang four times before knocking him into the air and back down to the ground in which he hits hard. Sailor Star then unleashes a barrage of **Linears** , the one-hit Rapier Sword Skill combo with a quick cooldown time, to cause enough damage to cause Illfang's Guard Barrier to shatter into pieces.

Neptune says, "His Guard Barrier is down! Take him down before it can regenerate!"

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "I've got this!"

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Sailor Moon then comes in with the classic 16-hit combo of the Duel Wielding Sword Skill, slashing him and hitting Illfang hard, and she impales him with the final blow causing him to roar before he glows as he shatters into pieces before those pieces turn into nothingness.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' end)

Sailor Celestial says, "Way to go, sis!"

Sailor Moon nods her head and Kazuto tells Sailor Moon, "Diabel would be proud Serena."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, putting her hand over her heart, _"He already is, big brother. He already is."_

Keiko says, "They were tough."

Kotone says, with a nod, "They were Keiko." Kotone thinks in her mind, _"I think that is what it was like for Kazuto, Asuna, and Serena when they faced him, but without the death involved."_

Neptune says to the others, "Good work, everyone."

Sailor Moon says, "You, too, Neptune."

Kazuto says, "I have to say that you seem to be a different person when you transform into that form."

Neptune asks, "Really?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah. You, not only sound more mature and serious, but you are more mature and serious."

Neptune says, a bit nervously, "I'm not sure to take that as an insult or compliment."

Sailor Celestial gives a nervous look and IF says, "Man! That was some monster! I don't think that I could have taken him alone."

Sailor Neptune says, "I doubt that anyone could have IF."

IF says, looking at Neptune and our Sailor Scouts, "But man, all of you transformed!"

Compa says, "I was surprised when Nep-Nep first transformed, but I didn't know the others could transform."

Neptune says, "However, I think that it is different from my transformation."

Sailor Moon says, a bit nervously, "It is a long story."

Compa asks our heroes and heroines, "Does it have to do with you coming from another world?"

IF asks, confused, "Another world?"

Neptune then transforms from her HDD form back into her 'regular self' and she replies, "Yep! Our new buddies aren't from Gamindustri! They are from another world! They are just like aliens!" IF gives a look of surprise while plenty of our heroes and heroines give nervous looks.

Sakura says, nervously, "Oh, boy." Soon enough, the Sailor Scouts of our group transform back into their 'civilian forms' as they and Compa explain everything.

When they are done, IF responds, "If I didn't see your transformations beforehand, I would say that you are crazy."

Compa says, "Wow. All of you are real-life magical girls like in those anime and manga."

Amara says, "Expect we are the real deal, Compa."

IF says, "Like everyone else, I have been seeing that strange aurora in the sky, but I don't see any 'city in the sky'."

Compa asks, "Then why do we see it?"

Ken says, "It could be because of your close contact with us."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Man! This is really exciting!"

Rika asks Neptune, "Aren't you scared?"

Neptune responds, "No way! I'm one of the main heroines, right? So, I know that with awesome help like yours, I'll come out on top in the end!"

Suguha thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Don't be too sure about that Neptune."_ Our group, now joined by IF, whom Neptune and Compa call 'Iffy' as a nickname, continue to explore the cavern until Neptune sees something and takes into her hands.

Neptune says, displaying what looks like some kind of CD disc, "Hey, Iffy, I found this, but…"

Kari asks, "What did you find Neptune?"

Patamon says, looking at the disc, "It looks like some kind of CD disc or something."

Asuna asks, "Where did you find it?"

Neptune points to where she found the disc and she replies, "It was hanging on that wall over there."

Davis asks, "What would a disc being doing in a wall?"

IF says, "No idea."

Just then there is a glow and Neptune says, shocked, "Huh? Wait! The disc! It's shining!"

Compa asks, "What's going on here Iffy?"

IF responds, "How should I know? I never saw anything like this before!" There is a bright glow and a group of monsters comes from the disc.

Gatomon says, "Monsters like we have seen in this world came out that disc!"

Rika says, taking out her mace, "Here we go again."

Yolei says, taking out her weapons, "You said it girlfriend." The group faces the monsters, but they manage to quickly take them down especially with the help from the ninjas of the group.

Sakura yells out, "Neptune, throw that disc into the air!" Neptune quickly throws the disc that the monsters came out of into the air and Sakura leaps into the air in which she smashes into bits.

Hinata tells Sakura, "Good work, Sakura-chan."

Sakura responds, "That takes care of that."

Neptune says, "That was scary! You should have told me that monsters came from discs, Iffy."

IF replies, "How should I have known? No one knows where the monsters came from…" She then stop talking and she says, coming to a realization, "That's it! These discs are where the monsters come from! This is amazing!"

Cody says, "Compa told us that the monsters have been appearing for only several years recently."

Compa says, with a nod, "Yessy!" Just then a familiar sinister female voice gives a loud laugh causing our heroes and heroines to stop in shock.

Keiko says, "That voice…"

The sinister female voice says, "I came for my Guardian, but I didn't think that I would meet you here Neptune."

Neptune asks, "Who's there? And what's with that old melodramatic laugh?" Soon after, out of the shadows, a sinister female figure comes out into view of our heroes and heroines.

The female figure takes on a witch style appear with pale light purple skin, her hair is also a light shade of purple, being styled in a short haircut with one long bang to the side and her outfit consists of a black witch hat with thorns circling it with two different shaded purple flowers on them, and feathers sticking off to the side. Her outfit itself is a black one piece with purple stripes along the cuffs and torso area.

The female responds, annoyed, "Who are you calling old? Mocking people as usual. You haven't changed a bit."

Compa asks, "Is this a friend of yours?"

Neptune replies, "Of course not. I don't know any old lady wearing that much Goth makeup."

Compa says, "That's good to hear. I was about to doubt your choice of people."

IF says, "Yeah. If I were friends with her, I would have put in my resignation."

Amara thinks in her mind, _"By the way that she is acting, she is no friend of Neptune's. However, she knows Neptune and I'm not sure that's good for her."_

Neptune asks, "So, who are you miss?"

The female responds, annoyed, "How dare you? Saying what you want in front of me! I'll get rid of you all!"

Kazuto tells Neptune, "Watch it, Neptune!"

Kotone says, "That voice! That's her! She is the one that kidnapped us in order to get to Suguha!"

Neptune asks, curiously, "She is?"

When the female figure looks at our heroes and heroines, she laughs evilly and she says, "Well, what do you know? Sorry. I was focused on Neptune. I didn't know that you were here too. How delicious. Two birds with one stone! Now, I can get her power along with Neptune's!"

Suguha says, "Not today, you bag!"

The female figure yells out, annoyed, "That does it! You are all going to pay!"

Mina asks Suguha, "Just had to get her started, huh?" Soon after, the female brings out a giant spear/staff from seemly nowhere and unleashes a powerful strikes that knocks everyone down despite their own Guard Barriers.

Rika says, with a winch, "Well that hurt."

Neptune says, nervously, "Hey! This lady is way too strong to be an early stage boss! I call cheat!"

Compa says, "The damage that she hit us with was too large."

IF says, with a winch, "Guess you can't judge a book by its cover after all."

The female figure says, "You are all scum to me. Go ahead and cry and weep like the losers that you really are."

Naruto says, "The only one that will be crying is you, lady! **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " After putting his hands into the familiar hand signs, hundreds of Naruto Shadow Clones assault down on the female figure, much to her surprise.

The female figure asks, stunned, "What?!" However, the female figure starts to dispel the Shadows Clone one after another with powerful strikes from her spear in which the female figure asks, with a laugh, "Is that all?" However, the real Naruto is on her in a second with a familiar sphere of chakra in his hands.

" **Rasengan!** "

The female figure screams as the sphere of chakra slams into her sending her flying into the wall with her Guard Barrier the only thing preventing her from getting majorly injured.

Hinata says, excitedly, "Great job, Naruto-kun!"

Sakura says, "Better power up!" Hinata nods her head as she gets her new Sailor transformation broach out.

" **Galaxy Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

Hinata's clothes melt away as her new sailor fuku forms around her and the brand new Eternal Sailor Galaxy replaces Hinata in which she prepares to attack.

" **Galaxy Assault Barrage!** "

Sailor Galaxy then creates a replica of the Milky Way Galaxy and unleashes a barrage of energy that's shaped like asteroids, comets, moons, stars, and planets that slam into the female with significant force in which she comes out of the explosion smoking and not suffering major injures due to her Guard Barrier, which is greatly weakened.

IF says, "Nep, she is weaker now!"

Neptune says, excitedly, "Got you, Iffy!" Neptune then transforms into her HDD form and Suguha transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Celestial says, "You want my power! Here it is!" Sailor Celestial fires a powerful blast from her railguns that slam into female figure, who yelp out, as she is sent flying into the air where Neptune is waiting for her.

" **Cross Combo!** "

Neptune then uses her sword attack to hit the female, hard, causing her Guard Barrier to shatter and gain some significant through not even close to serious injuries.

The female figure says, "Gah! Neptune!"

Neptune asks, "Now that we have your attention, I have to ask: Do you know me?"

The female figure replies, with a scoff, "Of course I know! I know you like the back of my hand!"

Neptune responds, "Then tell me: Who am I?"

The female responds, confused, "What are you talking about? Are you that dizzy or something?"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep lost her memory. If you something about Nep-Nep, then please tell us."

TK says, "I don't think saying 'please' is going to work, Compa."

Patamon says, with a nod, "I agree, TK."

The female laughs evilly and she says, "You? Neptune? Lost your memory! This is golden! I was worried when I lost sight of you, but I see that luck is on my side!" The female looks at the others and she says, "And she thought that she could keep you away from me? Ha! Once I have Neptune's power and your power, the world…No, the multiverse will be my oyster! I will let you keep the Key Fragment for now…Not like it will do you any good! Farewell!" The female then vanishes with a bright flash of some kind of teleportation effect.

Neptune asks, "She's gone?"

Tai says, "A teleportation power. That's just great."

Matt says, "No joke, Tai."

IF says, "It looks like she is after you and our new friends, Nep."

Sailor Celestial says, "It is because of me."

Neptune asks, "You?"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Remember what I said about myself?"

IF says, "About that Etherion stuff? Yeah, I do. That's one heck of a power. And dangerous if it falls into the wrong hands."

Trista says, "Indeed. If Etherion is misused in anyway, it could mean that everything in the multiverse is in grave danger."

Serena asks, nervously, "Did you have to say 'grave', Trista?"

Minato looks at Naruto and he thinks in his mind, _"It looks like she doesn't know that Naruto also has Etherion, but if she learns about him after what he did to her…"_ Minato glances at Kushina and one of her hands turns into a fist to show that she isn't going to let anything bad happened to her boy ever again.

Mimi asks Neptune, "Why does she want you?"

Neptune responds, "I have no idea. I did lose my memory after all."

As Neptune transforms back into her 'usual self', Kazuto says, "Well, we can tell that she is no friend of yours. She knows about you and that's a bad thing. She is after your powers as she is after Sugu's power!"

Asuna asks, curiously, "But why?"

Kazuto tells Asuna, "That's a good question, Asuna."

Amara says, "That means that we have to make sure that she doesn't get her hands on either of them."

Minato says, "Anyway, I think that we are done here."

Darien says, "I believe so. We've most likely discovered the source of how monsters came to your world, but that's a problem in itself."

Compa asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

IF responds, "We can't be sure how many of these discs are spread all over Gamindustri. It could be dozens…hundreds…maybe even thousands…"

Ami says, "And even though it has been only several years, the discs have produces a lot of monsters and problem is tracking all of the discs as well as after the discs are destroyed, destroying all of the remaining monsters."

IF says, with a nod of understanding, "In which they have become a major problem in the world."

Amara says, "If fact, it might already be too late to get rid of them permanently. However, we know how the monsters have overrun this world, but that leaves an important question."

Compa asks, "What's that?"

Amara responds, "Who put these discs here Compa?"

IF says, with a nod, "Right. These discs aren't natural. Who made them? And for what purposes? And that doesn't give me a good feeling."

Naruto tells Sailor Galaxy, "Great job, Hinata-chan."

Sailor Galaxy responds, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Mina tells Sailor Galaxy, "You are getting used to the power, huh?"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "I am. It…It feels so…so different…like I'm…I'm not sure how to describe it."

Kushina says, with a smile, "Not surprising."

Trista tells Sailor Galaxy, "Our powers are magical based, but our powers also come from the cosmos itself. Stars, comets, planets, and the like are the 'core' of our power. You are basically tapped into the energies of our universe, Sailor Galaxy."

Sailor Galaxy says, "I hope that I am worthy of this power."

Naruto says, with a smile, "I know that you are Hinata-chan. The power wouldn't have chosen you if you weren't. You are kind and strong."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a blush and smile, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Rika tells Naruto and Sailor Galaxy, with a smirk, "Get a room, you two."

Neptune asks, confused, "What does that mean?"

IF replies, nervously, "That's a question for another time, Nep."

Ryoutarou says, "Let's get out of here before she decides for round two."

IF says, "Good idea."

Darien says, with a nod of his head, "I agree. Let's regroup." Our heroes and heroines then head out in order to get out of the cave and regroup at Planeptune to figure out what just happened.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

In Planeptune, we are inside of Compa's home where our group, now joined by IF, are assembled together to discuss what just happened.

IF says, "I couldn't have imagined the monsters coming from that disc."

Compa says, with a smile, "Yes, but now, the monsters won't be coming out anymore."

Ken says, "From that disc, Compa."

TK says, with a nod of his head, "We can't be sure that there aren't a ton more spread all over this world and in fact, it is obvious that it is like that."

IF says, looking at our heroes and heroines from Earth, "I'm shocked to find out that you are all from another world, but then again, the powers and abilities aren't like anything I've seen in Gamindustri before."

Davis says, "Well, we've never been to a world like this one…other than in VR."

IF says, "Personally, if you told me that there was a way for people to 'dive into' games like that, I would say that you were crazy, but after seeing what you can do…Let's just say I'm starting to believe that anything is possible."

Compa says, with a smile, "It sounds like so much fun."

Serena says, with a smile, "It is, Compa."

IF says, with a plain tone, "Anyway, you said that lady was the one that attacked you in your world."

Kazuto responds, "That's right, IF. She is after my sister. She holds an incredible power. A reality changing power."

IF says, "I've heard rumors of a legend about a power that not even the goddesses could use…"

Kotone says, "Speaking of these goddesses, you said that you have been around your world, IF. We were hoping that you could tell us more about them."

IF says, "Sure."

Asuna says, "Thank you, IF."

IF says, with a smile, "It's no problem, Asuna." IF asks, "So, where should I start?"

Amara says, "The beginning would be nice."

IF says, with a nod, "Okay. However, some of the stuff that I know is based on myth and legends throughout Gamindustri. What I do know is that there are four goddesses and they are known as CPUs."

Yolei asks, "CPUs?"

Hawkmon says, "My words. It sounds like a computer component."

Kazuto says, "It stands for something."

IF says, with a nod, "It is short for Console Patron Unit, but you get why we call them CPUs for short."

Davis says, with a nod, "I'll believe that."

Gatomon asks, "And basically, the CPUs are goddesses."

IF says, with a nod, "That's right. There are one for each of the four lands in Gamindustri."

Tai asks, "Four, huh?"

IF replies, with a nod of her head, "Right. Planeptune, here, is ruled by Lady Purple Heart."

Rika asks, "Hold up! Ruled? You mean that they are also the rulers of these lands?"

IF responds, with a nod, "That's right. Each CPU rules one of the four lands of Gamindustri."

Lita asks, "So, they are like queens then and each land is a nation ruled by a monarchy?"

IF replies, nodding her head, "Right, Lita."

Kazuto asks, "What about the other three?"

IF retorts, "Well, there is Lastation ruled by Lady Black Heart, Lowee is ruled by Lady White Heart, and there is Leanbox ruled by…Lady Green Heart."

The group notices the flush on IF as she refers to 'Green Heart' and Michelle asks, with a sly smile, "Is that a bit admiration in your voice?"

IF yelps, shakes her head, and she responds, "W-Well, why not? Lady Green Heart is quite refined…I mean…"

IF clears her throat and Serena asks, changing the subject, "Anyway, are those their names?"

IF thinks for a moment and she responds, "Well…From what I know and hear, I believe that's their names or part of their title as goddess. They may have 'personal names', but I think that only people close to them would know through I believe that only people in the Basilicoms would know their real names if the names that I know by are just part of their titles as goddess."

Cody says, "These Basilicoms must be their palaces."

IF says, with a nod, "That's right. The Basilicoms are where the goddess live and administrate the nations and there is one for each nation. They don't do it alone, however. They have assistants, ministers, and other 'helpers' that work at the Basilicoms to assists them in their duties in ruling the nations when they are here in Gamindustri."

Amara asks, curiously, "When they are here?"

IF says, with a nod, "From what I know, the goddesses are up in Celestia fighting the Console Wars."

Keiko asks, "Console War?"

Kazuto says, "I'm willing to bet that it is a war between these goddesses since it is named after their official names of CONSOLE Patron Unit."

IF responds, nodding her head, "You got it, Kazuto. The Console Wars is the war between the four goddesses and for hundreds of years, they have been fighting to become the title of 'true goddess' and becoming the sole ruler of Gamindustri."

Our heroes and heroines are shocked and Suguha asks, stunned, "Hundreds of years?"

IF replies, with a nod, "Yep. However, from what I know, it remains a stalemate between them."

Keiko asks, curiously, "What's the point of that fighting?"

Amara says, plainly, "Well, it is not our place to judge, Keiko."

Mina asks, "What?"

Amara responds, sternly, "This isn't our world. We have no right to judge anyone or any society based on our standards. Sure, I think that thing is stupid and all, but this isn't our world. What right do we, as outsiders, have to impose our will and feelings into their world? We be no better than those assholes that we fight!"

Trista says, plainly, "I have to agree with Amara. This isn't our world and we have no right to impose what we believe is right or wrong into their world."

Naruto says, plainly, "Well, I think that stinks, believe it."

Sakura tells Naruto, with a sigh, "I don't like it either, but Trista and Amara have a point. All we can do is make sure that our two worlds as well as any others aren't destroyed or whatever by people like that witch."

Minato says, looking at Neptune, "However, right now, we know that she is after this girl and Suguha."

Kushina says, also looking at Neptune, "It looks like a transformation jutsu, but it is more than that. When she transforms, her power goes up and her personality changes."

Raye says, "And that power that she has…"

Ami asks Raye, "What is it, Raye?"

Raye replies, "The feeling of it is incredible. Neptune has an incredible power inside of her and it feels…cosmic…divine even…"

The others are surprised by our Martian Senshi's words and Mina asks, surprised, "Divine? Are you sure, Raye?"

Raye retorts, plainly, "Do I look like I'm kidding around Mina-chan?"

Darien thinks in his mind, _"Divine, huh…?"_ Darien looks at Neptune, who is enjoying Compa's home made pudding, in which he notices that Amara, Trista, and Kazuto are also looking at Neptune intently. IF sees this and she can understand why they can't help to be curious about Neptune.

IF says, "By the way, you said that you were gathering those Key Fragments to release this 'Histy', right? I remember that lady mentioned them too. I think that she must be collecting them to make sure that this 'Histy' isn't released from whatever seal she is in."

Davis says, "Most likely right, IF."

Neptune says, with a smile, "If that's the case, then we had better act before she can get them."

Compa says, with a smile, "Yes, let's get ready to go right away."

Neptune tells IF, "Iffy, you want to come with all of us to look for the fragments? I'm sure that it will be fun and it will be safer."

IF responds, "Of course I am. By the looks of it, our world is in danger and I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing."

Neptune says, "Really? Yay!"

Kari tells IF, "Thank you, IF. Not to insult Compa and Neptune, but we do need a guild that knows about this world."

IF responds, "No problem. Not to insult them either, but I've been around Gamindustri quite a bit while Compa hasn't left Planeptune and Neptune…Well, she has no memory."

Neptune says, in a mock insulted tone, "Well, excuse me."

IF says, "Anyway, like I said before, if our world is in danger and helping you out saves it, then why not? I'm not going to let some hag conquer or destroy it."

Hotaru asks, "Where should we go first?"

Darien says, "From what we learned from Historie, there are four Key Fragments that can help release the seal and there is one of them in each of the four lands that make up this world. Right now, we have the one from Planeptune, so, we need to get the other three lands, Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox, for the other three. It is our choice to decide where to go next."

Davis asks, "Hey, what about…?"

Suguha tells Davis, interrupting, "We could use THAT to release Historie, but do we know where Historie is?"

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, yeah."

Darien says, "And Historie is able to contact us through the Key Fragments. We could ask her next time that we get one of the remaining three, but I doubt that she will be able to tell us."

Amara says, with a nod, "Darien is right. It is never that easy."

Lita says, nodding her head in agreement, "No kidding."

Rika says, also nodding her head, "Got that right, Lita."

Ami says, "Our best bet is to hope that gathering all four Key Fragments will lead us to Historie herself."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "I agree with Ami. For now, let's focus on the Key Fragments and bringing them together."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "Right, Kirito-kun."

Rika asks, "Question is: Where first?"

Serena asks IF, "What do you think?"

IF replies, "Our best bet is Lastation since it is the closest nation to Planeptune."

Davis says, "Okay, I'm not one to argue."

Veemon says, with a nod, "Yep."

As our heroes and heroines prepare to leave, Naruto says, "I hope that Naruko is okay."

Minato says, with a smile, "I'm sure that she is fine, son."

Kushina says, "She is with Ryu and the Hayabusa village." On the meanwhile, the rest of our group, minus IF, Compa, and Neptune, can't help to worry about their families/friends/loved ones back in their world.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Unknown location**_

Going to an unknown location in the world of Gamindustri, the violet skinned female that fought against our heroes and heroines earlier is looking at something or someone.

The female says, "It has been a while, Historie."

Historie's voice responds, "Arfoire…No matter how often you come, I have no intent on helping you."

The female, her name revealed to be Arfoire, responds, "I know. I came to ask you about Neptune."

Historie asks, "Did you…meet Neptune?"

Arfoire responds, "So, it was you after all…You are the one that have been guiding her and the others."

Historie retorts, "I don't know what you mean. I am sealed and unable to do anything."

Arfoire replies, "What a liar. No matter. I will defeat her another time. And you can't stop me from getting her power as well as outsider's power."

Historie yells out, "You can't! Only the chosen one can handle the power of Etherion! Not even the goddesses could even hope to control that power. She was chosen for a reason. Only she has the strength…a strength beyond your understanding…to contain and wield that power."

Arfoire replies, annoyed, "We shall see, Historie! Those four goddesses alone might not be able to handle the power, but once I acquire all of their power of them all, I will crush that pathetic 'guardian' and Etherion will be mine to command!"

Historie responds, solemnly, "You will destroy us all."

Arfoire scoffs at Historie and she responds, "We shall see. The goddesses are under my control! They shall fight by my will! And this world shall be reborn in my image!" Arfoire gives off a sinister laugh like a classic female villain from television, anime, manga, and whatnot.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Back in Planeptune, our heroes and heroines are in front of a gate at the edge of the land leading into a 'sea of clouds'.

Neptune says, "The ground! It is split open! This must be where an ancient battle ensued! A battle where a goddess and an evil god sealed each other with their weapons!"

IF asks, "What is she talking about?"

Hotaru says, confused, "I don't know…"

Michelle says, with a smile, "It seems like Neptune has a wild imagination."

Compa says, "You'll get used to it, Iffy."

IF responds, "If you say so, but for losing her memory, Neptune seems to know a lot."

Davis says, "A lot of randomness."

Neptune asks, "Iffy! Compa! Everyone! The view from here is awesome! Wait? Are you scared?"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, this is a 'sky harbor'. It's where we go to get to the other lands. The Lands aren't connected so we need to go through here."

Yolei asks, a bit nervously, "How does it get us to the other lands?"

Neptune says, "I know! Jump, right? Like while saying 'yahoo'!"

Ryoutarou says, "Or scream when you fall to your death or down a bottomless pit? I rather not."

Rika says, "For once, we agree on something."

IF tells Neptune, "Maybe you should grow a moustache and jump then? We need to go to the Basilicom. We fill in the paperwork there and once we get approval. We can cross freely."

Keiko asks, "Isn't that Basilicom place where the goddess lives?"

Kazuto says, "It makes sense since these CPU are the rulers of these nations, so, it makes sense that government functions would be there."

Ryoutarou says, with a smile, "Maybe we'll meet this Lady Purple Heart."

Shion says, "Doubtful."

Rika says, annoyed, "Get your mind out of the gutter, Klein."

Ryoutarou says, "It isn't!"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "Let's go." Everyone then heads into the Basilicom, the 'home' of ruler of this nation of Planeptune, Lady Purple Heart. Within the grand building that looks like a mixture of a government building and a grand palace, they go over to a desk where they find a man decked in violet robes and clothing in front of them. Plenty of the staff, dressed in a similar manner, give them looks when they saw the Digimon with them and even more so when the Digimon spoke, but they shrugged their shoulders since in their minds, monsters can't talk in 'human tongue' and if Digimon can speak in 'human tongue' then they aren't 'monsters', but some other form of intelligent life.

Neptune says, excitedly, "Hello!"

The man asks, "Welcome to Planeptune's Basilicom. What brings you here today?"

IF asks, motioning to the whole group, "Could we get crossing approval to go to Lastation?"

The man, a member of the staff of the Basilicom, responds, "All of you to Lastation, correct?"

Compa says, with a smile, "Yessy!"

The staff member responds, handing them some paperwork, "Very well then. Please fill out these forms and sign right on the lines."

Darien says, with a nod, "Okay, thank you."

After they are done, the Basilicom staff member asks, finishing his statement, "…And Miss IF, Miss Compa, and finally, Miss Neptunia, correct?"

Neptune says, annoyed, "Hey, mister, my name is 'Neptune' not 'Neptunia'."

The staff member says, stunned, "Oh my! I'm sorry! How awful of me mistaking a Loli-cute girl like you…Let's see…Neptuune…Neptyu…toon…"

Neptune asks, with a dead pan expression, "Is my name really hard to say?"

Yolei asks, annoyed, "Like seriously?"

The staff member says, nervously, "No! No! Not at all! I'm just having a bad day that's all!"

Rika says, "Something tells me that he likes cute little girls."

Kotone says, with a nervous smile, "Not surprising since he treated Keiko with the upmost care."

Keiko says, with a smile, "He is a nice man."

IF asks Compa, "Can you say 'Neptune', Compa?"

Compa replies, with a bit of a nervous smile, "Well, I can't, so, that's why I call her Nep-Nep."

IF asks, "Then can you say 'Planeptune'?"

Compa responds, "Planeptune? Why?"

IF says, "I don't get how you can't say 'Neptune' and still be able to say 'Planeptune'."

Serena says, with a nod, "That's a real good question, IF."

Gatomon says, nodding her head, "No kidding."

A while later on, the staff member comes back from finishing the paperwork and he says, "There you go. Sorry for the wait. You are all ready to go. You should be able to travel freely between Planeptune and Lastation."

IF says, "Thanks."

Neptune asks, "Mister? By the way: Is the goddess around?"

The staff member responds, "I believe that Lady Purple Heart is up in Celestia. She hasn't come down yet."

Neptune says, "I see. I thought that the goddess would be around. Shucks."

Cody says, whispering to the others, "Do you think that she would know Neptune? No insult to her, but she is a ruler of a nation and there is a lot of people here."

Ken whispers to Cody, "I don't know, but I don't think she would be any level of cruel. Remember what we learned from IF? These CPUs gain their power from people's faith and hope in them. If people don't believe in them, they lose their powers. They have to a significant bond with their people."

The staff member tells Neptune, "Well, I heard that the other CPUs appeared to protect their lands. I hope that Lady Purple Heart is all right."

Tai asks, "Wait! She's missing?"

IF asks, "Did something happen in the Console War?"

The staff member responds, "That can't be, Ms. IF. Our lady, Lady Purple Heart, would never lose to the other goddesses."

Neptune says, "I heard about the Console War. I don't get what's so great about beating each other up. Why not be friends?"

Naruto tells Neptune, "Yeah, I get you, Neptune. Believe it. Wars cause nothing, but pain, despair, and hatred among other things. If they keep this up, something bad is going to happen, believe it."

Hinata says, "I agree, Naruto-kun. However, they have been fighting for centuries and it might be hard for them to turn back."

IF says, "Hinata is right, Naruto. I hear what you and Nep are saying, but the goddesses have been at this for a long time. Anyway, it isn't our place to stick our nose into their affairs."

Sakura says, "I've got to agree with IF and Hinata, Naruto. I don't like it as much as you do, but we have no say. For now, we have our own problems to deal with."

IF says, "Anyway, we have to get going. Off to Lastation we go."

Neptune says, "Okay then. See you again, Mister Nice Guy."

The Basilicom staff member says, "Thank you and be careful now."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Thank you! We will!"

The staff member says, "You too, sweetie."

Our group starts to head out and Keiko says, "He was a really nice guy."

Rika says, "Well, we know what he kind of girl he likes and yet…It wasn't in a creepy way."

Mina tells Keiko, with a smirk, "It seems like you and Neptune have admirers."

Keiko says, nervously, "Cut it out, Mina-chan!"

Hotaru says, "Well, I think that he is a nice guy."

Amara says, "The way that he implied the kind of girls that he likes does feel non-perverted, but you can't be too careful."

Michelle says, with a sigh, "Come on, Amara. I think that it is cute that he prefers 'cute' girls."

As our group leaves for Lastation, the staff member says to himself, "That Neptune girl was so small and cute…I hope that she comes back. I'm pretty sure that I saw her before…" The staff member then shrugs his shoulders and gets back to his work.

 _ **August 2025, Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, the mysterious Professor, leader of Academia and whose features are still unseen, is looking at a screen containing a video link with Edo, the Fusion Dimension version of Aster Phoenix.

The Professor says, "Our test has been hijacked, Edo."

Edo says, "I know, sir. It seems like someone else is after the Sailor Celestial of Standard."

The Professor says, "She is vital to our plans to create our utopia. We must find her."

Edo says, "Understood, Professor. However, we have managed to figure out where they are since Standard has been 'linked' to the world that they are in due to the test, but we can't be sure how many other worlds have been included in this 'link'."

The Professor says, "It doesn't matter. We can't allow this to go unpunished. You know what to do."

Edo says, with a nod, "Yes, sir."

The Professor says, "I already have an excellent agent."

Edo asks, his eyes widening, "You don't mean…?"

The Professor responds, "He may not match our ideals, but his dueling skills can't be ignored."

Edo says, with a sigh at the implied meaning, "Yes, Professor." When the communication link is cut, the screen goes blank.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

Back on Gamindustri, our group find themselves in a massive industrial AKA 'steampunk' style city.

Neptune asks, amazed, "Wow! This place is like all steampunky! Iffy, what is this place called again?"

IF responds, "Lastation, ruled by CPU Black Heart. It is obscured by various industries."

Neptune asks, "So, does the 'theme' of each land meet with the goddess' preference?"

IF replies, "No. The CPUs are here to protect us. It is us, humans, who shape the land."

Mimi asks, "So, the CPUs are the guardians and rulers of these places and humans formed how they looked?"

IF says, with a nod, "That's it, Mimi."

Gatomon says, "Not surprising. Humans have got to have some say in this since they are also the source of the power of these goddesses."

Neptune asks, "Compa, what are your thoughts on this land?"

Compa responds, "Well, these factories and chimneys remind me of an industrial revolution, but I'm not into that kind of thing."

Cody asks, "Aren't they worried about pollution?"

IF responds, "Not true. While this land is heavily industrialized, they always try to maintain a balance with nature. You can't live if you make this place unlivable, right?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Good point, IF."

IF says, "Anyway, this kind of thing isn't for everyone. Let's head for the Basilicom." The group explores around the steampunk style city and our world traveling heroes and heroines are amazed by it.

After a while, Neptune asks, annoyed, "Hey, Iffy, are we there yet?"

IF responds, a bit nervously, "That's odd…I'm pretty sure that it was in this direction…"

Neptune says, "Don't tell me that we are lost."

Ami says, "Maybe we should ask for directions? I'm sure that the people here would know where it is."

IF says, "Good idea. I've been to Lastation before, but I haven't been here in a while. Let's ask someone."

Neptune asks, pointing to someone, "Well, how about that 'I'm-going-on-an-adventure' looking person over there?" Everyone then looks over to who Neptune was pointing at.

The person that Neptune is pointing to looks like a female of late teen years with long red hair tied in a single ponytail, brown eyes, and wearing a short red jacket over a short grey top that ends at the top of her waist, she has red and white shorts with a matching brown belt that goes just below her navel, in which, combined with the top, leaves plenty of mid-drift, brown fingerless gloves with puffy white wristbands are on her hands/wrists, an orange pouch tied to her right leg, and brown sneakers.

Neptune tells this young lady, "Hello! You with the red hair?"

The young lady responds, curiously, "What is it?"

Neptune asks, "My friends and I want to meet Lady Black Heart, but we don't know where to find her. Can you tell us where to go to meet her?"

The young lady asks, curiously, "Lady Black Heart?" The young lady then says, "Oh, you mean Lady Noire. Well, take this path down, then take a right, and you'll find the Basilicom."

IF says, "It looks like the general direction was correct. Thank you."

The young lady responds, "Got to help each other in need, right?"

Neptune asks, "Well, since we met, do you mind if we ask you your name?" Neptune says, pointing to Compa and Iffy, "I'm Neptune! First off, this is Compa and Iffy."

The young lady replies, "My name is Falcom. I'm a newbie adventurer. If you are in a pickle and you need help, just give me a holler."

Kari says, "Thanks a lot, Falcom. I'm Hikari Kamiya. My friends and boyfriend call me Kari."

After the other introductions are done, IF says, "Thanks. However, we're in a hurry, so, we have to run. Hope we meet again soon."

Keiko says, "Thank you, Falcom-san."

Falcom says, "See you again." When our heroes and heroines are gone, Falcom says, "Whew…What a surprise…I didn't expect to meet them in this realm…especially all of them since they don't live in Gamindustri…but it looks like that they aren't much different from the Sailor Scouts and the Digidestined that I know…"

A short time later, our heroes and heroines are inside of the Basilicom and Neptune asks, "Excuse me! I came here to meet Lady Black Heart, is she around?"

A member of the Lastation Basilicom staff, dressed in grey versions of the outfits worn by Planeptune Basilicom's staff, comes out and says, in a nasty tone, "Who are you kids? This isn't a playground! Scram!"

Lita yells out, angrily, "Who are you calling kids jerk?!"

Mina says, nervously, "Easy, Lita…"

Strea says, with a pout, "That's not a nice way to treat your guests."

Yolei says, annoyed, "No kidding!"

Compa says, "We're here to meet with the Lady CPU. We're trying to get Nep-Nep's memory back."

Neptune says, "Oh, I know! This must be some kind of event flag where I have to name myself first."

Kazuto tells Neptune, nervously, "I don't think that it is that simple, Neptune."

Neptune says, "Well, I'm Neptune and these are all of my friends!"

The Lastation Basilicom staff member says, rude tone in his voice, "Stop rambling! I don't care who or what you are! Now, get out of here!"

IF says, "Wow, so much civility from the Basilicom…"

Amara says, annoyed, "Okay, that's enough. We're trying to be nice here, but don't push it."

The staff member asks, with a sneer, "Is that a threat?" He then yelps as Kushina grabs him by the neck and his nasty expression turns into a fearful one as Kushina unleashes a good KI on him.

Kushina responds, with a deadly edge to her voice, "No, this is a promise! Do I make myself clear you worthless peon?!" The staff member is petrified with fear as Kushina's hair starts to whip around like tails.

Hinata says, nervously, "Your mother is scary, Naruto-kun."

Sakura tells Naruto, "You got your personality from her all right."

Naruto says, nervously, "I guess so."

Minato tells Kushina, "Easy, Kushina-chan, we are not here to start fights." Kushina lets go of the staff member and he collapses to the ground in fear.

IF says, "They say clothes make the man, but I guess that the CPU can't be that great with people like him."

The staff member says, "Say what you want, I don't care what Black Heart is being called."

Kazuto asks, "Isn't saying that kind of thing about the ruler of your nation considered treason?"

Rika says, "Yeah, pal. You are working in her home after all."

The staff member says, in a nasty tone, "Like I care."

Neptune says, "Hey! You have got a group of nice boys and cute to lovely girls and ladies pleading…and maybe threatening a little. Come on, let us meet her!"

IF says, "Nep, let's go. We're wasting our time here and while I'm sure that we can take on this dork, we don't want to cause any incidents."

Trista says, with a nod, "Agreed."

Serena says, nodding her head in agreement, "Same here. Let's go everyone."

Neptune says, "Guys, are you giving up? It is game over the moment that you give up!"

Davis says, "Who said we're giving up? There is no way that we do that."

Tai says, "However, we're not going to get anywhere this way."

Gatomon says, nodding her head, "Sometimes, you need to step back and figure out another plan."

Patamon says, nodding his head in agreement, "Good idea." Our group heads back outside and regroup some distance away from the Basilicom.

Neptune yells out, annoyed, "Oh, I'm so mad! The Basilicom is one thing, but you are another!"

Amara tells Neptune, "I feel the same way. I wanted to bash that jerk's face in, but the others are right. It isn't going to get us anywhere and they might cause us more problems making it harder to see the leader of this land."

Darien says, "We need to play this smart." Darien asks, "However, did you see how they were acting?"

Suguha says, "Yeah. They didn't call the CPU with the word 'Lady'."

Compa says, with a nod, "You're right. He didn't treat the goddesses' name with respect."

Cody says, "Not unlike the Planeptune Basilicom. He called the ruler 'LADY Purple Heart' and that meant that he was treating her with respect. However, this guy called her just 'Black Heart' without the word 'Lady' to start it."

Rika says, with a nod, "He was majorly dissing her."

Neptune says, "Maybe they are super buddy-buddy and talk super casual."

Amara says, "I seriously don't think so. Didn't you hear his tone? His tone was nasty and full of disrespect for the ruler of his home. He was nothing close to an acquaintance much less a 'buddy-buddy', Neptune."

Michelle says, with a nod, "I agree, Amara."

Compa asks IF, "Iffy, you have been traveling around the world. Do you have any information on what's going on here?"

IF responds, "Sorry, Compa. I've mostly stayed in Planeptune, so, I don't really have any information right now."

Neptune asks, teasingly, "So much for the 'adventuring' character, eh, Iffy?"

Naruto tells Neptune, with a smile, "Well, she knows quite a bit about the lands that we don't, Nep."

Sakura says, with a nod, "That's right."

Hinata says, "She has proven very helpful to us."

IF says, with a smile, "Thanks, guys. Anyway, back on topic, I propose that we do some quests."

Kazuto says, "Good idea. We could also gather information on the current situation of Lastation while we are doing that."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "That's a good idea, Kirito-kun."

Davis says, "What are we waiting for then? Let's rock!"

Veemon says, excitedly, "Yeah!" Our heroes and heroines then head off to the local Guild building in order to find work/quests to do.

 _ **August 2025, Standard Dimension/Earth, Tokyo**_

Back on Earth, we are within one of Tokyo's many hospitals where we are inside of room and where we find a young man lying down on a bed in a condition of unconsciousness with an IV wire connected to his left wrist with monitors overlooking his condition. This young man is Shouichi Shinkawa…Also known as Red-Eyed XaXa, one of the top lieutenants of Laughing Coffin, the murder guild of SAO, who was recently beaten to the ground by our Moon Princess in a deadly Shadow Duel Monsters duel after he was released from the infamous 'death game'. He is lying down on the bed until his eyebrow starts to twitched and he then slowly, but surely wakes up as he gets to a sitting position. When he gains his focus and gain his senses, he looks at the situation that he is in and rips out the IV wires as well as monitor pads on his body causing the alarms to sound off, but then he looks to see his mask as Red-Eyed XaXa land in front of him and when he looks where it came from, he sees Johnny Black in the open window.

Johnny Black says, with an evil smile, "It is about time, pal. Time to play."

Shouichi gives an evil smile and he says, with an evil sly tone, "It's show time."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

In Lastation, our heroes and heroines are assembled together as they look to see a female figure approaching them.

Compa asks, "Is that her? The one that wants us to fight monsters?"

Neptune says, "She is kind of small…I was thinking a big burly man or something."

Sakura tells Neptune, "Never judge a book by its cover, Neptune."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah, believe it."

Compa says, "She is staring at us…Now, she is waving at us…I think she is the right person."

Amara asks, in a sarcastic manner, "What gave you that idea Compa?"

Michelle playfully 'bumps' Amara in the waist and she says, "Amara…"

IF says, "Well, you could also say that she has come to the same conclusion about all of us…"

Tai says, a bit annoyed, "I beg to differ IF." Soon after, the female figure comes over to them and everyone gets a good look at her.

The female figure looks to be a young adult woman with short blue hair with a pair of goggles on her scalp, bright gold eyes, a bandage patch on her cheek, and her outfit consists of a dark pink jacket with a lot of pockets and buttons under a black tube top, a white scarf around her neck, a pair of blue jean shorts, and brown work boots.

The young woman says, "So, it is you? You are going to take the work that I ordered? Wow! Isn't this a bit of overkill? There are a lot of you…"

Davis says, with a grin, "That means that you can be assured that the work will be done completely."

IF says, "My friend has a point. It is nice to meet you. I'm IF." Soon after, the rest of our group introduces themselves in which the young lady is surprised by the Digimon talking for obvious reasons.

The young lady says, "Something tells me that you will be just fine. You wouldn't come if you wouldn't be okay. My name is Chian. I run a small factory called Passé. Now, no use standing around here. Follow me."

Matt says, with a nod, "You got it."

Gabumon says, nodding his head, "Got it." However, once they got inside, our group is surprised to find themselves within a cafeteria.

IF says, "Didn't you say that you run a factory? This places looks more like a cafeteria."

Chian says, "My parents run the cafeteria. The factory is right next to it. You would want to speak in a clearer place, right? Take a seat."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Dibs on the barstool!"

Mimi says, with a smile, "Thank you, Miss Chian."

Chian responds, "Just call me Chian. The 'Miss' part makes me sound old."

Neptune says, amazed, "With a cafeteria like this, you can order a heck load of parfaits and puddings."

Chian replies, "That's not going to create revenue, you know? The factory isn't enough, so, we make do with the cafeteria too."

IF asks, "Sorry to intrude, but can you tell us the details of the work?"

Chian responds, "Sure. I need you to take care of the monster on the trade route. It used to be safe, but recently a large monster just appeared out of nowhere and that's just the start of our troubles."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Just the start?"

Chian says, "As you already know, these monsters started to appear all over Gamindustri around three years ago and causing all sorts of havoc, but just recently, brand new monsters started to appear."

IF asks, "New monsters?"

Chian says, with a nod, "Yep. And they are a greater headache and that's being nice about it."

Compa asks IF, "Did you hear anything about this Iffy?"

IF responds, shaking her head, "No. It must be very recent." Our heroes and heroines from Earth can't help to wonder about what and where these 'new monsters' may have originally come from.

Chian says, "Anyway, the trade route has become so unsafe that all trade has been halted."

IF says, "Bingo. This may be the work that we are looking for. We'll take that order."

Chian says, "Good. With Avenir killing the market, we don't need any more problems."

Compa asks, curiously, "Chian? Chian? What's this 'Avenir'?"

Chian asks, "Wait! You don't know Avenir?"

Kazuto responds, "We recently came from Planeptune. We're starting traveling all over Gamindustri and we just arrived in Lastation today."

Chian says, nodding her head in understanding, "Avenir is a major company that's pretty much ruling Lastation. They make anything from goods to weapons and they are controlling the market. People like me can't compete against them so our products don't sell well. And it isn't like they create work. I know a few who closed shop already."

Davis asks, curiously, "Doesn't your nation have any anti-monopoly laws or something?"

IF says, "Didn't you talk with the CPU? It is hard to believe that she would let this go."

Chian says, "Myself and others tried, but Lady Black Heart was away for too long. Avenir placed their goons in the Basilicom. Now, they pretty much own it."

Ken says, "That explains our treatment by the 'staff' of the CPU's 'palace'."

Chian says, "Such a waste too since Lady Black Heart just returned from Celestia…Avenir won't let us near the Lady at all."

TK asks, "Why doesn't she just kick them out?" TK says, "She is a goddess and the ruler of this nation after all."

Ken tells TK, "I don't think that it is that easy Ken."

Trista says, "Remember what we learned about 'sovereigns' of this world and their power? The situation might be more complex than we think."

Cody says, "And they managed to put their people in her 'palace' when she was out fighting in this Console War…"

Kazuto says, rubbing his chin, "Yeah, they knew exactly when to move…"

Asuna asks, curiously, "Kirito-kun…?"

Yui says, "Daddy might have figured out something."

Neptune asks, "So, Avenir IS bad. Everyone is suffering because of them, right?"

Chian replies, irritation in her voice, "They aren't just 'bad'! They are monsters!"

Compa says, "So, I guess that we can't meet the goddess through the Basilicom."

Yolei says, shaking her head, "No, Compa."

Neptune asks, "How about we barge in to where the Lady Black Heart lives?"

Sakura asks Neptune, annoyed, "And cause a major riot?!"

Chian says, "Your friend is right. If you don't know where the lady is, you will just get caught by the guards."

Neptune asks, "Well, we have to try, right?"

Yolei asks Davis, "Are you sure that you and Jun don't have a long lost sister somewhere?"

Jun replies, with a sigh, "Thankfully no."

Neptune says, "I'm more of the type to try and fail than not try at all."

Kari says, looking at Naruto, Kushina, Davis, and Kazuto, "I know a few people that are just like that."

Kazuto asks, nervously, "Why are you looking at me, Kari?"

Rika tells Kazuto, with a grin, "She has a point."

Asuna giggles and she says, "Kari-chan has a point, Kirito-kun." Kazuto, Davis, Naruto, and Kushina rub their heads nervously knowing that their friends/family/allies have a good point about them.

IF tells Neptune, "Not this time, Nep. If we play this wrong, we won't ever get near the lady."

Amara says, "And if they know that we are helping Chian, even in an official manner, they will target her because of us."

IF says, nodding her head, "And that means that we would be harming them more than they need."

Naruto says, "Well, I think that letting assholes like that get away with what they are doing really stinks, believe it."

Minato tells Naruto, "I know son, but we need to play this smart."

Darien says, nodding his head in agreement, "We need to take this in steps. Let's focus on the order first and something tells me that sooner or later, Avenir is going to give us an 'opening'."

Serena says, with a smile, "I agree, Darien-kun. Their bad guys and that means that sooner or later, they are going to make a major 'flop'."

Raye says, with a plain tone, "True, Meatball Head. However, it doesn't mean that the good guys will always see that 'flop' and exploit it in time."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Kazuto goes over to Chian and he asks, "Chian, can I ask you a few questions?"

Chian replies, with a nod, "Sure why not?" Kazuto then starts to ask questions of Chian with plenty of the others listening in.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, West Wind Valley**_

Now, we are in a canyon filled valley known as West Wind Valley where our group is assembled at the entrance.

Neptune says, excitedly, "We're here! So, this is where that monster thingy is going to appear, huh? Well, no monster will beat me! I'll snap my fingers and blow him away! Come on, everyone! Let's move it!"

Compa says, worn out, "Nep-Nep, wait…I'm so exhausted…"

Lita tells Compa, "You really need to get out more, Compa."

IF says, "Or Nep has a ton of energy that we don't have. With her this excited, she will lose her spunk when we really need it."

Neptune says, "Who needs a last-gen yellow stamina bar? I've got infinite stamina! Let's just wipe out the monsters in the area and report back to Chian!"

Michelle says, with a giggle, "She is quite full of energy."

Hinata says, with a smile, "I agree."

Davis says, seeing something, "Hey, guys…"

Ken asks, "What is it, Davis?"

Ryoutarou says, pointing ahead, "I think that we get what Chian meant by new monsters." When everyone looks at where Ryoutarou is pointing, they are shocked to see plenty of monsters…SAO and ALO style monsters in fact including wolves and plant-like including the Venus fly-trap monsters.

Keiko says, nervously, "Oh no! Not more of those!"

Keiko puts her hand on her skirt and Compa asks, "Silica, what's wrong?"

Rika responds, nervously while pointing to Venus fly-trap like monsters, "Those kind of monsters have a tendency to grab her legs and lift her underside…"

Neptune asks, "Oh…fan service, huh?"

Rika says, with a nod and smile, "Yep."

IF asks our heroes and heroines that came from Earth, "So, you fought them before?"

Mina says, nervously, "Most of us have and it is a long story."

IF thinks in her mind, _"It makes me wonder what kind of world you came from."_ Just then the mysterious aurora appears in the sky and IF says, "Here we go again…" However, IF gasps as she sees Tokyo and the 'other worlds' in the sky causing her to scream out, "What the?!"

Serena asks IF, "Wait! You can see them?"

IF yells out, stunned, "No joke that I can! What in the world is going on here?! I'm seeing cities and a lot of other places that I know aren't part of Gamindustri!"

Compa says, "Wow, you can see them too."

Darien asks IF, "And you never saw them before you met us right?"

IF responds, with a nod, "That's right. They were just a weird aurora in the sky."

Lita tells IF, "Well, the city that you saw was our home."

IF asks, surprised, "Your home?"

Kazuto says, "Well, it looks like we were right. It seems like contact with us allows people to see our world through that aurora."

Trista says, "It might be the 'bridge' that now connects our two worlds with other worlds."

Naruto says, "All that I know is that as long as that remains in the sky, our worlds are in big trouble, believe it."

Sakura says, "Yeah."

Minato says, "However, all we can do is move on and hopefully, if we meet the goddesses, the rulers of the lands of this world, we might figure out a solution and get their aid." The others nod their head in agreement and following a very excitable Neptune, they head off to complete their mission. However, sometime after our group entered this area, another person has entered the area.

This person looks to be a girl who looks in her mid-to-late teens, with a slender figure, red eyes, and long black hair. Her hair is kept tied into two pigtails with blue ribbons, and go down to her waist. Her fringe isn't kept parted and she has two bangs that go down to her chin. Her attire consists of a maid-like black top with golden trimmings and white frills around her upper arm and chest, and also reveals a certain portion of her cleavage. Her skirt is white with black trimming and is rather frilled compared to her top, and goes down to her lower-thigh.

This young lady says, "This is where the people said they were going. I need to hurry. However, to attack Neptune while she is in her current state, it is kind of unfair. It wouldn't be good for my image as a goddess. However, I really don't have a choice in the matter." Just then the 'aurora' appears in the skies and the young lady sees the stuff that our heroes and heroines saw in which she says, "What's going on here? What is up with this mysterious aurora? And those places? I don't like this, but it isn't like I can do something about it right now. I need to focus on my objective to beat Neptune and regain my position in Lastation." The young lady then races off in the direction that our heroes and heroines.

Speaking of them, we rejoin as Neptune says, sounding exhausted, "Man…So tired…"

Yolei asks, annoyed, "And who was racing off just a while ago?"

IF says, annoyed, "I thought that you said you had infinite stamina."

Neptune says, "Well, yeah, but there are too many slants and slopes…"

Lita says, with a sigh, "That changed really fast."

Amara says, with a groan, "No kidding."

Sakura asks Naruto, with a smirk, "Are you sure that you don't have a long lost sister?"

Compa says, "My tootsies hurt. I can't take a single step more. Iffy, let's take a rest."

Serena says, nervously, "Actually, you won't have to worry about walking anymore…"

IF asks Serena, "Why is that?"

Kazuto says, "We have an 'ability' that's known as a Search Skill that allows us to detect other p-people and monsters and…"

Davis asks Kazuto, "It is on overdrive now, right?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yep."

Raye says, "And I have a sensory power that's telling me that their ability is right on the money. It is about to drop down on us any moment."

Compa asks, curiously, "Really?" As if on cue, there is a loud animalistic roar and a giant yellow and orange phoenix-like monster appears in front of them.

Neptune says, annoyed, "Oh, man! Just when I was going to enjoy tasty pudding!" Neptune then transforms into HDD form and she says, now using her mature voice, "You shall pay! Feel the wrath and agony deserved by tainting pudding time!"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep is really angry. And it looks even worse when she is transformed."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Never get in-between a girl and her sweets."

TK says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Mina says, with a smile, "I can attest to that."

Neptune says, "Come on, everyone! Stop gabbing and let's beat the crap out of this monster!"

Our heroes and heroines draw out their weapons and Suguha says, "Man! She is really fired up!"

Cody says, "From what we have seen so far, her personality seems to change somewhat when she transforms into that form."

Izzy says, "It is a very interesting indeed."

Suguha says, "Here it comes!" Soon enough, the phoenix-like monster, Braesvelgr, moves in to attack our heroes and heroines and it attacks Kazuto with its beak, but Kazuto uses a Weapon Defense skill to easily negate the attack. Our heroes and heroines attack hard, but not only is there the typical problem with the Guard Barrier, in which all of the monsters in Gamindustri have, it is also the fact that as its look suggest, Braesvelgr is a flying monster allowing it to fly away and dodges the attacks in which it did so. However, when it moves to counterattack the group member whose attacks missed, especially those that used Sword Skills with notable 'cool down times', other members of our heroes and heroines step in to make sure that the monster can't take advantage of it at all. It doesn't mean that the monster didn't get significant strikes in despite our group's own Guard Barriers, but Compa's healing ability helped out greatly.

Kazuto says, "It is quite strong, but it only has a basic physical attack pattern."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito-kun." Naruto then unleashes a barrage of smoke bombs that distract the monster.

Naruto yells out, "Now!" Neptune and Kazuto leap into action against Braesvelgr.

" **Cross Combo!** "

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Neptune hits the enemy monster with a barrage of slash sword strikes that knock the monster back and causing significant damage and Kazuto then finishes it off with the classic 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo causing it to shatter like the monsters in the virtual worlds of SAO and ALO.

Neptune says, "That was some fight."

Compa says, "Really? It was rather quick with you and our friends, Nep-Nep."

Neptune tells Kazuto, "I have to say that you and the others are quite amazing. You must be quite the warriors back home."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Yeah, Neptune. Through plenty of us didn't chose that…"

Neptune gives a confused look and IF asks, "Hey, wouldn't it have been easier if Nep in TRANS-AM mode flew us here?"

Neptune responds, "No. There is no way that I could have carried you both. This is quite tiring, you know?"

Compa says, "How about being our taxi for one pudding each direction? This is no ordinary pudding. I'm talking about the super-premium one." While this is going on, Davis, Serena, Kazuto, Raye, and Amara 'sense' something or someone in which they can tell that IF is starting to 'detect' what they are 'sensing' too.

Neptune says, "Ah…Th-That's tempting, but I will have to pass."

Davis says, "Well, pudding has got to wait since we have company coming and this isn't the kind that you invite for a pudding scoop."

Neptune asks, surprised, "What?"

Serena says, "Davis is right, Neptune. There is someone nearby and I can tell that they aren't here for a talk."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

IF says, "They're right, Nep. They are by those rocks."

Just then a deep female voice says, "I didn't think that you would notice. Well done." When our heroes and heroines focus on the location of the voice, they are shocked to see who is in front of them.

In front of them is an unusual young woman with lime green eyes with the same kind of strange pupils that Neptune's eyes in her HDD mode have, long and flowing pure white hair that goes down below her shoulders somewhat with her fringe standing above her eyes and bangs caressing her face, and she is wearing what accounts looks like a one-piece suit is black and white in color, the outfit has a visible mechanical appearance, the suit exposes a mild amount of her cleavage, her sleeves are pure black, with silver patches in the bicep and triceps area, her gauntlets are black with silver protrusions on the knuckle, mechanical thigh-high high-heeled boots on her feet and legs, and six blue machine-like wings behind her back.

The woman says, in the female voice that our group just heard, "It has been a while, Neptune. Of course, you probably don't know me now."

Strea says, amazed, "Wow! She looks like our Neppy!"

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "I agree. And she isn't…"

Rika gabs Ryoutarou in the waist and she says, annoyed, "Get your mind out of the gutter Klein."

Plenty of the others shake their heads at Ryoutarou's antics and Naruto says, "He is almost as bad as Pervy Sage."

IF says, "That form and eyes…I think that she knows something about you, Nep."

Raye says, "It isn't just the form and eyes…Her aura…It is very similar to Neptune's aura."

Amara says, with a nod, "Yeah, whoever this is, she has got a similar aura to Neptune's."

The woman says, "I know Neptune very well."

Neptune responds, "Really? Then tell me: Who am I?"

The woman says, with a haughty laugh, "Being asked for help by Neptune? Very well, let me tell you…"

Yolei says, nervously, "I don't like the sound of that."

Compa says, "Why? Nep-Nep is going to finally learn about who she is."

Kazuto says, seriously, "There is going to be a serious 'but' after this."

The woman responds, "Your friend is right. There is a condition."

Neptune asks, "Condition? What is that?"

The woman replies, with a sly smirk and drawing a machine-like large sword, "Do you have to ask? Defeat me in battle!" She then charges right for Neptune and Neptune barely has time to draw her sword as she prepares to defend herself against the new threat that's coming towards her. However, what none of the 'people' assembled know is that they were being watched by something or someone…

 **End Chapter 33**

And that's it for the latest chapter! Anyway, I've played the game that this world that our heroes and heroines are on and watched a bit of the anime too, so, I hope that usage is accurate. Anyway, there is a lot going on and while the villains of this arc are going to be the 'main problem' of this arc, it doesn't mean that other villains aren't going to come in and 'play' so to speak. You are going to have to read and find out what I mean, everyone. Keep reading and reviewing and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	34. Dueling Assaults

We have arrived at the next chapter and the next set of adventures of our heroes and heroines in this world with their new friends! While you already know who the main villains are going to be in this arc, don't count the other enemies seen throughout the story so easily, everyone! I tell you that there are plenty more surprises and such that are coming, folks! Anyway, before I start this chapter, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 34: Dueling Assaults**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, West Wind Valley**_

In the world of Gamindustri, our heroes and heroines are in the West Wind Valley with Neptune, in her mysterious HDD mode, IF, and Compa, the three friends that they made in this world, where Neptune blocks the blow of a sword from another young woman with silver hair and green eyes who has a similar look to Neptune in her HDD mode.

Yolei yells out, "What's her deal?"

TK says, "It seems like she has got a beef with Neptune." As Neptune and the woman continue to fight, the two of them move at fast speeds and give off powerful strikes.

Naruto says, "Well, it doesn't matter to me! She just attacked one of our friends and I'm going to help!"

Naruto leaps into action and Hinata says, concerned, "Naruto-kun."

The woman sees Naruto and she says, "Don't get in my way! **Lace Ribbon Dance!** " Before Naruto could do or say anything, the woman lashes out against him with a series of quick kicks and slashes with her sword in which his own Guard Barrier is the only reason that he doesn't get seriously hurt, but he feels the attacks and he is sent into the ground with a nasty 'thud'.

Minato and Kushina yell out in unison, shocked, "Naruto!"

Neptune clashes with the woman and she says, sternly, "Your fight is with me!"

The woman responds, "Not my fault that your friend stuck his nose where it doesn't belong!"

Suguha says, seriously and sternly, "And how about I stick my fist into overbearing mouth? Time to get serious!"

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

Suguha's broach opens up and she is engulfed with energy as her clothing melts away with her armored fuku in which Valkyrie Sailor Celestial replaces Suguha.

The woman is shocked and she asks, "What? Who the heck is you?!"

Sailor Celestial says, "The name is Sailor Celestial, warrior of reality, and the one person that you should have never pissed off!" Sailor Celestial draws her swords and attacks the woman, who manages to block the attack with her sword. The two of them clash with their blades and they manage to reach a stalemate for the moment.

The woman says, "Not bad. I am impressed. You are a good swordswoman. However, don't think that I am complimenting you. I'm just saying that your swordsmanship is quite good."

Sailor Celestial responds, "Like I need a compliment from you." Sailor Celestial does a backward flip and kicks the woman in the chin.

The woman says, irritated, "All right, that does it! How dare you?! **Venom Fencer!** " She lashes out with rapier strikes that have poison in them, but Sailor Celestial blocks the strikes with her swords without too much trouble much to the woman's shock.

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Ha! Asuna's Rapier Sword Skills are faster than that!" Neptune comes into the fight and unleashes a barrage of strikes from her sword which the woman manages to block before kicking Neptune away with a single kick. When Sailor Celestial comes in for the attack, the woman smirks as she prepares her attack.

" **Venom Fencer!** "

The woman lashes out with her poisoned laced blade against Sailor Celestial, but she manages to block the attacks.

Sailor Celestial asks, "Is that all?"

The woman responds, "You fell for it! **Lace Ribbon Dance!** " Using the same attack that she used on Naruto, the woman pounds Sailor Celestial into the ground, hard!

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Neptune quickly rejoins the fight and she yells out, "Are you okay?" Sailor Celestial grunts in reply and the woman takes the time to use Neptune's distraction to knock her back, hard.

Naruto's voice then booms, "Hey!" The woman then looks to block a kunai strike from Naruto and she bashes him in the face only for him to turn into smoke.

The woman asks, shocked, "What?" She then notices a 'shadow' looming over her and she looks to see Naruto coming down from the sky as well as bearing a Wayward Wind Keyblade with the woman thinking in her mind, stunned, _"That weapon…it can't be…!"_ Both Naruto and the woman start to fight hard and the woman asks, seriously, "What are warriors of the Keyblade doing here?!"

Naruto asks, surprised, "Hey! How do you know what this is?!"

The woman responds, "Of course I know what the Keyblade is! Why would I not?!"

Sailor Celestial says, drawing out a Two Become One and Royal Radiance Keyblades, "Then how about these? They should give you a shock!" Sailor Celestial attacks the woman with her Keyblades causing her to get shocked that Sailor Celestial can wield two Keyblades.

The woman thinks in her mind, _"Two Keyblades?! That shouldn't be possible! Who are these people?!"_ The woman continues to battle against both Sailor Celestial and Naruto, who look at each other and nod at some kind of unsaid agreement, as they tag team against this woman with her blades clashing against their Keyblades.

" **Venom Fencer!** "

Once again, the woman unleashes her poison laced sword against Naruto, but this time, Naruto is ready as he slips under it and knocks the sword causing the woman's guard to be open.

Naruto says, "Neptune now!"

" **Cross Combo!** "

Neptune unleashes her series of sword strike that slam into the woman and she yelps as she is hit hard with her Guard Barrier the only reason that major damage wasn't done to her, but Sailor Celestial comes in with her **Starlight Edge** , her 8-strike kendo style Duel Wielding OSS from ALO, and leaves the woman struggling until Naruto comes in with the final blow in the form of a familiar sphere of chair at the end of his Keyblade.

" **Rasengan!** "

The woman roars out as the sphere of chakra slams into her and sending her flying backward before she slams into the ground with a nasty 'thud' with her Guard Barrier preventing her from suffering major injury.

She struggles to her feet and she asks, "Even if I was outnumbered…Me, lose?! What's going on? Or, is this my power…?" She shakes her head and she yells out, "No, I won't believe it!"

Neptune says, "Now, since I won, tell me what you know about me."

The woman responds, annoyed, "Don't think you've won it all just by downing me!"

Neptune replies, "I'll admit that we did outnumber, but a win is still a win."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "And you are the one that started this, believe it!"

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Now, tell Neptune what you know about her!"

The woman retorts, "No…No! I won't accept this!" She then quickly flies off into the distance before anything else could be said or done.

Neptune says, "Wait!"

IF says, "Go after her, Nep!"

However, Neptune transforms back into her 'normal form' and she asks, surprised, "Whoa, what?!"

IF asks, "Nep, what are you doing changing form now?"

Amara says, "She probably is out of energy. She mentioned that form takes quite a bit of energy to hold and maintain."

Neptune says, "She's right, Iffy. Those fights really took a lot out of me."

Sailor Celestial says, "Leave her to us then!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah!" Sailor Celestial and Naruto race off, but Neptune races off after them. On the meanwhile, the silver haired woman quickly lands and transforms into young girl/lady with the black hair in two pigtails seen entering the area after our heroes and heroines.

The young lady sighs and she says, "Lost to Neptune and now, my Hard Drive Divinity is off now. Oh, what a day…I can't believe that I lost to Neptune…" The young lady then says, with a smirk, "Well, it was a three-on-one and Neptune's new friends had those weird powers…And also the Keyblade…Like where in the heck did they get the legendary weapon?! Anyway, Neptune had those weird allies and they had those powers and weapons…So, I'm sure that if it was one-on-one, I would have…!" She then yelps in surprise and shock as none other than Neptune runs up and grabs her from behind.

Neptune yells out, "Got you! Got to catch them all! (A/N: You saw this coming, didn't you?)"

The young lady yelps out, "What?! Wait! What? Why?!"

Neptune says, "I'm not letting go until you spill everything that you got." When she lets go of the young lady, Neptune says, "Wait. I've got the wrong person."

The young lady asks, in a panic, "Why are you here?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Neptune!" Neptune and the young lady look to see Sailor Celestial and Naruto coming over to them.

Naruto asks, "What's up? Who's this?"

Neptune responds, nervously, "Yeah, I thought that she was the girl, so, I grabbed her…"

Sailor Celestial replies, "It's obvious that she isn't. She has silver hair. This girl has black hair, Nep."

Neptune says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah, I guess that I wasn't looking." Neptune tells the young lady, "I'm looking for someone. Did you see someone fly by here? She's black, shiny, and was flying. I figured that she would be easy to spot."

The young lady responds, "The description reminds me of an insect pest…" Naruto and Sailor Celestial look at each other and Naruto nods his head.

Sailor Celestial says, "Actually, we have a better way to show you…"

When Neptune and the young lady look at Sailor Celestial and Naruto, Naruto says, putting his hands together, "Don't freak out, but this is what the girl that we are looking looks like. **Transformation Jutsu!** " In a puff of smoke, Naruto transforms to match the exact likeness of silver haired young lady that the black haired young lady transformed back from causing her to gasp in shock.

Neptune yells out, stunned, "Whoa! That's it! You look just like her! That's so awesome!"

The young lady thinks in her mind, nervously, _"He now looks like me in HDD form! What the heck is this person?!"_

Sailor Celestial asks the young lady, "Did you see anyone that looks like that?"

The young lady responds, trying to hide her nervousness, "Actually, there was someone that looked like that going that direction…really fast."

When the young lady points in a certain direction, Naruto transforms back to normal and he says, "Man! She's quick!"

Neptune says, "Darn. She was my important hint and all…"

Sailor Celestial tells Neptune, "Don't worry, Neptune. If she is after you for some reason, we will find her again. Something tells me that we haven't seen the last of her."

Neptune gives a sigh and she says, "Iffy is going to be so mad when she finds out that she got away."

Naruto tells Neptune, with a grin, "Don't worry, Nep. We'll get her soon enough, believe it!"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Thanks…" Neptune then tells Naruto, excitedly, "But you have got to tell me about that transformation trick that you just did! Is it one of those way out cool ninja tricks from your world?"

The young lady thinks in her mind, curiously, _"His world?"_

Sailor Celestial says, looking at the black haired lady a bit nervously, "Nep…"

Neptune tells Naruto, pleadingly, "It was so cool how you turned into a perfect body double for her!"

Naruto replies, with a sigh, "It is a called a **Transformation Jutsu**. It allows the user to look exactly like the person that they want to look like and even copy their voices, but it is an illusion trick. You can't transform into exact duplicate of that person. It just makes you look and sound like them. It takes a lot of focus and one slip or one hit to you will cause it to 'poof' and you are exposed."

Neptune says, excitedly, "It is still very rad! Can I learn it? Maybe I can…" Neptune says, "Oh, wait. It is a technique from your world…Maybe I can't."

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "And you have your own transformation, Neptune."

Naruto says, "Which is more true of a 'transformation' than my jutsu, believe it."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Yeah, but I just grow bigger and more powerful! You managed to turn into an exact duplicate of someone else! That's so rad! Wait! Turn into me! Turn into me next!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with a sigh and smile, _"Like a kid in the candy store…"_ Sailor Celestial asks the young lady, "By the way, what is a young lady like you doing out here alone?"

The young lady says, nervously, "Well…"

Neptune and Naruto turn to the young lady and Neptune says, "And you are scratched up too."

The young lady asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah, you are a bit banged up."

Neptune says, "I know! You must have been attacked by a monster! Well, don't worry, we're all here now, so, there is no worries."

The young lady says, lowly to herself, "Right, you were the monster…"

Neptune asks, "Did you say something? Anyhow, your wounds look pretty bad. Are you sure that you are okay?"

The young lady responds, "Oh, it is just a bunch of scratches. Nothing to bawl over."

Neptune says, "It isn't fine to assume that you are fine without a profession opinion."

Sailor Celestial says, amazed, "I've got to admit that Neptune has a point."

Neptune says, excitedly, "I know! I have a few friends that are expert in medicine, so, let's have them check you out!"

The young lady says, a bit nervously, "What? Wait…No…It isn't that big of a deal…"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Oh, don't worry! We won't charge you! No strings attached! Just trust me!"

The young lady says, "That's not the point."

Neptune yells out, "Compa! Where are you, Compa? Here, Compa, come here!"

The young lady says, "I don't think that calling as if calling for a dog will work…"

But just then Compa appears with the others and she asks, "You called Nep-Nep?"

The young lady says, stunned, "You're kidding…!"

Neptune responds, "Surprised? I am, after all, the heroine. I have one hundred and eight skill styles, you know?"

Sailor Celestial slaps herself in the forehead and IF replies, "Stop lying, Nep. We just caught up to you right when you were yelling."

Mimi asks, seeing the young lady, "So, who is she?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Actually, we didn't get her name yet."

Neptune says, "That's right." After Neptune introduces herself and the others, she asks, "What is your name?" After the young lady mumbles something, Neptune asks, "What?"

The young lady says, "Noire." At the mention of that name, plenty of our heroes and heroines gain wide eyes as they remember their meeting with Falcom.

Neptune says, "Noire? Fancy name? I bet you don't have any friends and stuff."

The young lady, Noire, yells out, stunned, "What?" Noire yells out, annoyed, "Why you! Is that how you greet someone that you meet for the first time?!"

Neptune says, "Oh, come on, lighten up. It was just a joke. I was trying to be funny here."

Mina says, shaking her head, "Bad, Neptune. Really bad."

Gabumon says, nodding his head, "Yep."

IF says, "They have a point, Nep. You really need to learn the 'when' in being funny." IF tells Compa, "Compa, would you?"

Compa says, excitedly, "All right, leave it to me!"

Sakura says, a bit nervously, "I think that I should help."

Minato says, nervously, "I think that's a good idea."

Hinata and Kushina nod their heads and Neptune tells IF, "Iffy, you took my line!"

IF says, "Leave it to you and we'll never get things done."

A short time afterwards, Sakura and Compa finish their 'work' on Noire and Compa says, "Here you go! Everything patched up! I just cleaned the cuts and bandaged them."

Sakura says, with a smile, "That way, they won't get infected."

Noire replies, "Thank you. That helps a lot. Ah…It was Compa and Sakura, right? Are you friends with Neptune?"

Compa says, with a smile, "Yes. We've been best friends since I found her speared into the ground."

Darien asks, "Noire, what were you doing in this dangerous area?"

Compa asks, adding to Darien's question, "And all scratched up?"

Noire says, nervously, "I…"

Tai thinks in his mind, _"I may have a good idea."_

Noire says, nervously, "Well…I'm not sure too…and…"

Neptune asks, "What? That means…that you are a fellow amnesiac?"

Noire responds, nervously, "What? Oh, right! Right! That's right! Amnesia! I can't remember a single thing! It must have happened when I was attacked!"

Suguha, who just transformed back from Sailor Celestial, Amara, Raye, Davis, Tai, and plenty of the others think at the same time, _"You have got to be kidding me!"_

Compa asks, nervously, "Uh-oh, then how can we get you back home?"

Plenty of the others anime face-fault and Yolei thinks, exasperated, _"You have got to be SERIOUSLY kidding!"_

Neptune says, "I know how you feel, Noire. It must be harsh without your memory."

IF asks, stunned, "Wait! We're believing her…?"

Rika tells IF, putting her hand on her shoulder, "We know how you feel, IF."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Neptune says, "I know! I'll help you! I've been without memory longer than you."

Noire says, nervously, "I…guess that helps."

Compa asks, "So, what do we do with Noire? How do we help her get home?"

Yolei wanted to yell out, but Ken tells her, in a whisper "Let's go along with this for now. If she is who we think that she is, we can figure what she is up to."

Hawkmon says, in a whisper, "I agree, Yolei."

Yolei nods her head in agreement and IF, still not believing Noire's 'story', responds, "Why not take her the Basilicom? They should keep her safe in custody."

Noire asks, shocked, "What?"

Compa says, in a rare stern tone, "Not over there! Those goons wouldn't know how to handle a girl right!"

Neptune asks, "I know! Why not have her tag along with us until her memory returns?"

Noire thinks in her mind, _"That was close. If they took me back, my cover would be blown and it would look bad too. I had better do what Neptune says and tag along…"_ Noire then yelps out, "What? Tag along? As in together?!"

Neptune retorts, "You don't like it? But we are memory loss buddies, so let's stay together!"

Compa says, "Yes. It is safer than being at the Basilicom. It's fun with more friends too!"

Noire says, nervously, "It's not that I don't like it…but…I was just surprised."

Neptune says, "I take it that you don't mind! Again, nice to meet you, Noire!"

Kazuto says, "Anyway, we finished our mission here. Let's head back to Lastation and get back to Chian."

Asuna says, "Good idea, Kirito-kun."

Kotone says, nodding her head, "Chian is waiting for news about what happened with us."

Rika says, "Yeah, let's head back." The rest of our group nod their heads in agreement and our group, joined by Noire, is heading back, but while IF, Compa, Neptune, and Noire are together, the rest of our group is some distance away through remaining in sight of said four people.

Matt asks, "So, is everyone thinking what I'm thinking?"

Mimi says, nervously, "Not really."

Kari says, "That Noire girl must be the CPU of Lastation. Remember when we met that Falcom girl? She said that Lady Black Heart was named Lady _Noire_."

Gatomon says, "I don't think that it is a coincidence and that girl that attacked Neptune? I think that we found her."

Keiko says, "But she…"

Kazuto says, "Remember, Neptune? When Neptune uses that power of hers, she radically changes too and in fact, her personality changes too."

Hinata says, with a nod, "I agree, Kazuto."

Minato says, nodding his head, "Same here. Neptune's personality becomes more serious and everything about her changes including her voice."

Kotone asks, "So, what should we do?"

Tai says, "I say that we wait her out and watch her next move."

Ryoutarou asks, "Wait. If this girl is supposed to be one of these 'goddesses' and she has something like Neptune, then doesn't…?"

Kazuto says, "Most likely, Klein. However, we can't be completely sure of that. We just have evidence that Noire is the CPU of the nation that we are in. We don't have evidence that she is the same silver haired woman that attacked us and Neptune. For now, let's keep this to ourselves and reveal it when the time is right."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Are you sure, Kirito-kun?"

Serena says, "I really don't like keeping secrets from Neptune. She wants to know who she is."

Darien says, "Neither do I. Neptune is a good person and she has a right to know. However, we can't be sure how she will react to this information Serena. Plus, since Noire is who we think she is, she knows this about Neptune and we can't be sure what she will do since we know that they are enemies in this 'Console War'."

Minato says, nodding his head in agreement, "For now, let's keep a close eye on them especially Noire." Plenty of the others nod their heads as they continue to follow Neptune, Noire, IF, and Compa while making sure that they keep a close eye on Noire and making sure that she doesn't notice that fact.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Back in Lastation, our group, now joined by Noire, are inside of Lastation.

Neptune says, "Lastation, I'm home!"

IF asks, with a sigh, "Could you quit with that creepy smile of yours?"

Neptune says, "Well, I felt something shining on me like I was back 'home'."

Davis says, "It makes me wonder if Neptune would feel at home anywhere."

Neptune asks Noire, "Noire? Do you remember anything? Does this place spark a light in you?"

Noire replies, "No, nothing at all."

Neptune says, "This place was close to that dungeon area, so, I figured that you were from here."

Noire asks, "You said that you lost your memory, but are you okay?"

Neptune answers, "Well, not that great really. I know! Let's bang our heads! I'll try a pillow and you try a wall!"

Yolei tells Neptune, annoyed, "That only works in cartoons!"

Noire asks, annoyed, "And why just a pillow for you?"

Neptune replies, "Well, I'm delicate and you seem hard-headed…"

Noire says, with a smirk, "Figured what? Oh, here, let me cover your face with a pillow instead."

Neptune says, nervously, "Yipe! Oh, come on! I was just joking! Your eyes…they are scary…"

Noire then says, slyly, "So, stripes or plain. I'll let you choose your demise…design…"

Neptune says, fearfully, "We're not reenacting a murder scene! Help! Iffy! Compa!"

Compa says, "Oh, Nep-Nep is already friends with Noire."

Ryoutarou states, "With friends like, who needs enemies?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "No kidding, believe it!"

IF says, with a nod, "Ditto."

Keiko yawns and she says, "I'm a bit tired."

Yui says, "I'm a bit hungry daddy."

Kazuto says, "Let's head to Chian's factory and get a bite."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "Good idea, Kirito-kun."

IF says, "I agree. Let's go." Our group then heads off and later on, we find them within cafeteria area of Chian's factory, Passé.

Neptune shouts out, "I'm back! I beat up that monster really good!"

Chian appears and she responds, "Really? That's great! Now, I don't have to worry about supplies!"

Mina says, with a smirk, "Yep! Your supply problems are over!"

Davis says, with a grin, "Give us a call if you need help anytime!"

Chian says, with a nod, "Thanks." Chian then notices Noire and she asks, "It looks like you have got someone new there. Who is she?"

IF says, "She's Noire. She was hurt and lost her memory, so, we brought her with us."

Chian says, "Is that so? Wait…" Chian takes a good look at her and she asks, "I've seen her before…C-C-C-Could it be…?! Lady Black Heart?"

Noire thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Yikes!"_

Plenty of our heroes and heroines from Earth and our ninja from the Elemental Countries think at the same time, _"Knew it!"_

Compa asks, curiously, "Noire…Lady Black Heart?"

Neptune asks, "What? News at Ten: The girl who lost her memory is actually the CPU?"

Noire says, nervously, "No, wait! What are you talking about? You see, I like cosplay…and I'm totally into Lady Black Heart…"

Plenty of our heroes and heroines mentally sweat drop and Yolei thinks in her mind, sarcastically, _"Really?"_

Chian says, "Is that it? No wonder you were wearing clothes just like Lady Black Heart. You had me fooled there. I seriously thought that you were the Lady in person."

A lot of our heroes and heroines do a mental anime face plant and Davis thinks in his mind, annoyed and confused, _"Seriously, Chian?!"_

Compa says, "Too bad. If Noire was the CPU, I'm sure that Chian's wishes would be heard."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Oh, you, Noire. Causing all of this ruckus."

Noire thinks in her mind, nervously, _"That was close…"_

Neptune says, "But you cosplaying as a goddess all the time is kind of creepy."

Noire says, annoyed, "What? Don't call me creepy! I have my reasons!"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, plainly, _"That's because she is the goddess of this nation and she is hiding out for some reason."_

Michelle says, with a kind smile, "Easy, you two."

IF says, "This isn't the place to start a fight. Chian, we're going to be leaving now."

Amara asks, "Do you have any other jobs?"

Chian says, "So soon? Let me at least treat you to some good eating."

Lita asks, "Can I help?"

Chian asks Lita, "Are you sure?"

Serena says, with a smile, "Lita-chan loves to do this and she is an awesome cook! You bomb over her dishes!"

Lita says, nervously, "Geez, Serena."

Kotone says, with a smile, "I think that it is well-deserved praise, Lita."

Chian says, with a smile, "Well, let's see what you have got." Lita joins Chian and the others in the kitchen and after a while, our group is eating the meal that they set up.

Strea says, excitedly, "Mmm, this steak is so yummy!"

Neptune says, excitedly, "This burger is excellent!"

Compa says, "This soup is so tasty! I feel warm inside!"

Chian says, "It is my mother's pride menu. I'm glad that you are enjoying it." Chian tells Lita, "However, the way that you make them and your dishes are out of this world!"

Lita says, with a smile, "Thanks, Chian."

Noire asks, "It is really lavish. Are you sure that I can join in?"

Chian says, "Just dig in and enjoy. Food tastes better with more people."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I've got to agree."

Rika whispers to Asuna, "I'm surprised that you didn't join in, Asuna."

Asuna says, in a whisper and with a smile, "I didn't want to ruin Lita-chan's moment."

However, Neptune yelps out, grossed out, "Who added these eggplants? They deserve to die!"

Compa asks, "Nep-Nep, you don't like eggplants?"

Neptune responds, "Don't like? More like hate! How can you eat those purple husks Compa?"

Davis says, with a smirk, "That's ironic considering her colors."

Kari says, playfully smacking Davis, "Dai-kun…"

Neptune says, "I know! Food can help sometimes jog the memory, right? Let's have Noire eat it!"

Michelle says, with a smile, "Neptune might have a point in jogging a person's memory. Neptune just remembered…She doesn't like eggplants."

Plenty of the others giggle at this and IF says, "Nep, you aren't a small kid. Stop being a picky eater."

Neptune asks, "What are you saying Iffy?" Neptune says, "Forcing food can be dangerous! If my delicate body ate these…Oh, the horrors! The HORRORS!"

Lita tells Neptune, "It can't be that bad, Neptune."

Asuna says, "You are exaggerating."

Keiko says, with a smile, "They are really yummy to me." Keiko asks Pina, "Right, Pina?"

Pina 'kyu' in agreement and IF says, "They're right. So, don't put them off to others. Now, EAT!"

IF goes over to 'force' Neptune to eat her eggplant parts of her meal and Neptune says, struggling, "Iffy, sto-stop…Umm!"

IF says, with a sly smile, "Maybe this will help you jog your memory."

As Neptune struggles against IF, Noire watches and Compa says, "I hope that we aren't being too loud."

Noire responds, with a smile, "Not at all. It's just that I've never been to a lively dinner before, so…"

Asuna tells Noire, with a smile, "I know how you feel, Noire." When Noire looks at Asuna, she says, "I come from a pretty rich family and my dinners…like a lot of things were…planned out…"

Noire asks, curiously, "Planned?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Let's just say that my family wanted me to be as successful as they are."

Noire asks, curiously, "Really?"

Asuna says, "However, thanks to my experiences with all of my friends, I've learned a lot of things."

Noire asks, curiously, "So, how did you get so many friends?"

Asuna responds, nervously, "That's a story for another day."

Rika whispers to Asuna, "Do you want to tell her stuff like that?"

Asuna replies, with a smile, "I think that it will be okay, Liz. She doesn't know…"

Noire asks, "Anyway, is there anything I can do to help?"

Neptune asks, "So, Noire is going to help us fight?"

Noire replies, with a smile, "Sure. I'm pretty strong, so, I can help everyone out a bit."

IF says, "Okay, we would be happy to have you help us out."

Neptune says, "Awesome! Another member to the gang! This kind of party would be a major cheat in a game!"

Chian says, "Since you are in a good mood, I was hoping that you could do one more thing."

Tai asks, "What's up?"

Chian asks, displaying a kitana like weapon, "Can you use my weapon that I'm going to exhibit at the Technology Expo?"

Cody asks, "Technology Expo?"

Chian says, "It is a major event in Lastation with the companies showcasing their technology. There's also a tournament where the winner can get a trophy from the CPU!"

Compa says, "A trophy? What an achievement!"

Kazuto tells Chian, "You want to win the Expo so you can meet the CPU herself and tell her what's going on in hopes that she can do something about it."

Chian says, with a nod, "That's right, Kazuto. There are still plenty of people that believe in the Lady." Noire stays silent, but her right hand silently turns into a fist.

Amara says, "That's why you need us to test the weapon. You want to get enough data to perfect it."

Chian says, "Yep. That's why I need you to test the weapon that I'm going to exhibit."

Neptune asks, "Easy-peasy! But what do you need us to do?"

Chian says, "Just use the weapon and give me feedback."

Neptune says, "That sounds simple enough."

Kazuto says, "I think that Neptune should have the weapon since it looks like a kitana."

Ryoutarou says, "Huh? But dude, I'm good with that kind of blade too."

Rika tells Ryoutarou, "Yeah, but you have a great kitana already. It might do good for Neptune to improve on the weapon despite us getting her a better sword that training weapon."

Suguha says, "I still don't get why a person would throw away a perfectly good training sword."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Probably wasn't their thing, Sugu."

Noire asks, "Then how about doing some work for Avenir?"

Mimi asks, confused, "Huh?"

Neptune says, "No way! They're the bad guys! There is no way that I would work for them!"

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "I get it. You want us to spy on them."

IF says, with a nod, "Exactly. They must have their own troubles."

Amara says, with a smirk, "And they must need assistance and depending on the job, we might find out something."

Noire thinks in her mind, _"And this could be my chance to figure out what those in my Basilicom knows of Avenir…"_

Neptune says, "I don't know…"

Patamon says, "Just think that we are super-spies, Neptune."

Compa says, with a smile, "Yep, Nep-Nep. Just bear with it."

Neptune says, with a nod, "Okay, if you so, Compa." Later on, Noire is inside what looks like a hotel room and looking at something.

Noire takes out a pair of red rimmed eyeglasses and she says, "Ta-da! I bought eyeglasses! As long as I have these, no one will be able to figure out who I am. Now, let's give it a try. Mirror…Mirror…Ah, here it is." Noire puts the glasses on and she says, "Not bad. In fact, I look pretty good in these. I should be able to hide my identity with these. I never really tried eyeglasses before, but I think that I can handle it. I got that 'I can do anything' look to me. Pretty cool. I should put them on when I have to work at a desk or something. Oh, right…I should show these to Neptune…" Noire shakes her head and she says, "Wait! Why I am getting cozy with her? It isn't good for me getting friendly with Neptune…"

But then Neptune's voice booms, "Hey, Noire! Let's go eat pudding!"

Noire yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Noire leap away and turns to face Neptune in which she says, "Whoops, did I surprise you? Sorry."

Noire asks, nervously, "You didn't hear anything that I was saying right?"

Neptune asks, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Noire says, "Never mind. I was just mumbling something embarrassing to myself."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Ooh, now I want to know! What kind of embarrassing things could Noire have been saying to herself? Maybe she was singing a song to herself! Wow! That would be embarrassing!"

Noire asks, annoyed, "What are you saying? Who would do a stupid thing like that? Anyway, you came here for something else, right?"

Neptune says, "Oh, yeah! Here you go!"

Neptune hands Noire a small bowl/pack of pudding and Noire asks, "What's this?"

Neptune says, "Pudding! It is really good!"

Noire says, "Well, yeah, that's obvious, but…"

Neptune says, "Well, I got pudding from Chian and I wanted to eat it with you."

Noire retorts, "No. Why don't you eat it by yourself?"

Neptune says, not losing her smile in the least, "I want to eat it with N-O-I-R-E."

Noire says, "I'm not nice enough to waste my precious time with you. I'll say it again: Eat your pudding by yourself. I'm stepping out."

Neptune asks, "Huh? Where are you going Noire?"

Noire responds, "I'm just going out for a stroll. I want to be alone." Noire heads outside, but Neptune follows her in which Noire tells Neptune, annoyed, "Why are you following me? I thought that I said that I wanted to be alone."

Neptune says, "It is dangerous to go alone! Take Nep!"

Noire asks, annoyed, "For what?"

Chian comes by and she asks, "Hey gals. As friendly as usual I see? Don't make too much noise now, you hear?"

Noire says, annoyed, "See, Neptune? We were just scolding because of you!"

Neptune says, "So sorry to have Noire make so much noise, Chian."

Noire yells out, "Who me?!"

Neptune asks, "Speaking of, where you were you Chian?"

Chian responds, "I was having a meeting with the other factories in prep for the Expo. There are a lot of skilled craftsmen working in the local factories to help. The plan is simple. To make a great item to meet Lady Black Heart. I even got some people who lost their jobs to help out."

Neptune says, "It is going to be a full-on battle then."

Chian replies, "Well, the Expo this time holds the future of all Lastation after all. That said, I'm counting on you folks. I'm expecting only the best."

Neptune retorts, happily, "You can count on us! Isn't that right, Noire?" However, only Noire can nod her head while Neptune and Noire don't know is that Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are watching over them specifically Noire in this case in which the three of them look over at each other.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Theland Sanctuary**_

The next morning, our group, minus Noire, are assembled outside of an area known as Theland Sanctuary within the territory of Lastation.

Neptune says, solemnly, "Though it is quite unfortunate, let's start working for Avenir…"

IF says, "Please don't say that out loud."

Davis says, "Yeah, it isn't like we like working for those jerks too."

Noire, wearing the glasses that she brought, says, "Sorry for the wait. It took a while to get ready."

Neptune asks, confused, "Huh? Noire, what's with the eyeglasses?"

Noire asks, with a smile, "Oh, you mean these?"

Neptune says, "I bet that you are enamored with yourself with those eyeglasses on."

Noire responds, nervously, "Of course not! Who would do a shameful thing?"

Matt says, pointing ahead of them, "You can do your 'tit and tat' later on. There are our clients." Soon after, our heroes and heroines meet up with two people.

One of them, a young man with brown hair and glasses, tells them, "Nice to meet you. We've been waiting. So, all of you, folks, will be the ones handling our orders?"

Kazuto says, "That's right."

IF asks the young man with glasses, "And you are our client, Ganache?"

The young man responds, "Yes. My name is Ganache and I work at the Avenir company." The young man, Ganache, points to the other person with him, who is more of a middle aged man with short black hair, and he says, "And this is our representative, President Singe."

The man doesn't say a thing and Noire thinks in her mind, _"So, these are Avenir's top officials."_

IF asks, "It is rare to get work from someone of your ranks. Or is it that we're just that important?"

Ganache says, "You are such a joker."

The other man, Singe, says, in a blunt tone, "Stop the unnecessary prattle here. I don't have time to spare."

Ganache says, "Oh my. I'm so sorry."

Davis thinks in his mind, _"Rude, dude."_

Ganache says, "Very well then. This is what I would like to order from you: We are planning to construct a new plant around here. But we are having problems with a certain monster around the area."

Asuna asks, "So, this is a monster extermination mission?"

Ganache replies, "Exactly. We will be inspecting the area, so, we will need it cleaned out."

Singe says, still with a blunt tone, "As long as the area is cleaned out, I could care less on what you do."

Tai thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"Does he treat all that work for him like this?"_

Neptune says, "Is that it? This is going to be a lot easier than I thought. I was thinking that we were going to have to do office work or stuff."

Amara says, "Doubtful Nep."

Compa says, "I'm glad about that, too, since I'm not too good at detailed work."

Neptune says, "Yeah, you don't seem that good, Compa."

Compa says, "I used to work on putting belladonnas on food, but even I was even bad with that…"

Yolei asks, surprised, "Belladonnas on food?"

IF says, "Belladonnas are lethal…For the record. Those were probably edible orchids."

Ganache says, "Now, now. Let's get this done, shall we? Please take care of this quick."

Mina says, excitedly, "No problem!"

Rika says, "See you later." Our group takes off for the mission assigned to them by the staff of Avenir.

When they are gone, Ganache says, "Sir President, about that black-haired girl…"

Singe asks, "Did you notice too?"

Ganache says, "Yes. For a cosplay, she looked very similar."

Singe asks, "She has been missing for the past few days right?"

Ganache asks, "Yes, so, it is quite possible that it is her. There is also that group that's with her. Did you notice?"

Singe says, with a nod, "Yes, I did. It is most likely the group that our new 'associates' told us about."

Ganache asks, "What shall we do?"

Singe says, "With the girl…nothing. We can't do anything without positive proof. However, contact our new 'associates' about our find. They will be very interested."

Ganache says, taking out a phone, "Understood, sir." Deep within the area, our group is dealing with monsters, which seem to be a mixture of the 'local monsters' along with plenty of creatures known to our SAO survivors, with Noire showing her skill with a rapier style sword.

Asuna says, "You are very good, Noire."

Noire says, "But of course. However, your talent with the rapier is good too."

Asuna says, "I wouldn't call it a talent. I've had over two years of experience."

Noire asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kotone says, with a nervous smile, "It is nothing that we want to get into."

Noire asks, curiously, "Why?"

Asuna responds, a bit nervously, "Complicated."

With another group of monsters appear, Neptune says, "Hey! To make things more challenging, let's have Noire and I see who takes out these monsters and we bet our puddings! Winner takes all!"

Noire says, with a smirk, "Not much of a bet since I'll win."

Neptune responds, "I don't know. I'm not planning to lose, you know? Transform!"

Neptune transforms into her HDD form and Noire yells out, "What the? That's not fair! No transforming!"

Neptune responds, "Why don't you transform too?"

Noire mentally winches at that and Compa says, "Nep-Nep, a normal person can't transform like you can."

IF says, "Random as usual…"

Noire thinks in her mind, _"That was close. I thought for a second that they figured out who I am."_

Neptune says, in her now mature voice, "Well, a bet is a bet. I won't let you off so easily." Soon enough, the group is fighting the monsters and with all of them, it doesn't take long to finish them. Neptune says, with a confident smile, "I won."

Noire responds, annoyed, "What are you saying? I won first."

Neptune retorts, "No, I was ten frames ahead of you."

IF tells Neptune and Noire, "Okay, stop it. You both dealt the final blow at the same time. So, it is a tie, okay?"

Neptune says, seriously, "No way!"

Noire says, "That's right! No way I could be even with Neptune!"

IF says, with a very stern tone, "You, two, are stubborn!"

Gatomon says, nodding her head, "No kidding!"

Neptune and Noire yelp out in surprise and Compa says, "If the ref says if it is a tie, it is a tie. If you don't like it, Iffy and I will take the puddings away."

The two of them say in unison, Neptune being the louder of the two, "Please, no!"

Naruto says, with a winch, "Ooh, ouch."

Hinata and Kari giggle and Davis says, with a nod, "I'll say."

After a while of moving on and beating monsters, Neptune asks, "Speaking of monsters, what is this monster that we have to beat?"

IF says, "It looks like a large sized monster."

Rika says, nervously, "Um, that's quite vague."

Tai says, "Because there are quite a few large sized monsters."

Matt asks, "Is there more details?"

Ami says, shaking her head, "Based on the documents that we were given, there isn't any more information."

Amara says, "That's not a good sign. I don't like this."

Noire says, "Not saying anything bad about you, but that's quite lacking in information."

Kazuto says, "Noire is right. And I agree with Amara. I'm not liking this situation."

Minato says, with a nod, "Agreed. We could being set up for something."

Mimi asks, "Maybe we could ask for information?"

Noire says, "Not like there is someone that would know more."

Just then a female voice says, "My, my, to see known faces here…" Everyone then looks to the sound of the voice to see a person walking over to them.

The person looks to be a young woman with long flowing blue hair and blue eyes, accompanied with a black witch hat. She wears a long, white overcoat with black trimming and underneath it she seems to be wearing what could be a uniform consisting of a red tie and a pleated skirt. Her legwear consists of grey thigh high socks and ankle high heels with white laces.

Noire asks, surprised, "Who are you?"

The young woman responds, "My name, you ask? Yes, of course…You can call me, MAGES.."

Neptune, who has transformed back to her 'normal self', asks, "Mages?"

The young woman retorts, "That's 'MAGES.' with a period."

Neptune says, "I don't think that makes verbal sense…"

Davis says, with a nod, "Yep."

Neptune says, with a shrug, "But, okay! MAGES. it is!"

The young woman, MAGES., says, "You said something similar last time too…"

Neptune asks, "Huh? Are you someone that I know?"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, this is a great! You met someone that knows you!"

MAGES. then says, "From the sound of it, it sounds like Neptune lost her memory."

Keiko says, with a nod, "Yes, she has. Maybe you can help her regain it."

MAGES. retorts, shaking her head, "Unfortunately, it isn't that simple, Keiko."

Our group is surprised and Asuna asks, curiously, "You know us?"

MAGES. responds, with a nod, "I do…or should I say, I know different versions of you, Asuna. I come from another dimension. Basically, in short, the Neptune that I know isn't the Neptune in front of me. It is the same with all of you. The Sailor Scouts and Digidestined that I know of come from a similar, but alternate Earth."

Kazuto says, "And I'm guessing that our counterparts that you know have a similar history to us in which our counterparts have helped 'your Neptune' before."

MAGES. says, with a nod, "As sharp as ever, Kazuto. It makes me wonder if SAO developed your detective abilities or you had them all long in your life."

Amara says, plainly, "She knows us…Or she knows similar versions of us."

Trista asks MAGES., "I'm guessing that our counterparts dealt with a similar situation to ours."

MAGES. looks at Suguha and she says, "So, it looks like another foe is after the mighty power that the multiverse chose you to guard: Etherion."

Suguha is surprised, but Noire is also surprised and she thinks, glancing at Suguha, _"Etherion?! That girl has the great power that not even we, the CPUs, could ever hope to wield!"_ Noire thinks in her mind, narrowing her eyes, _"But then again, she is no ordinary girl. She is a magical girl…A very powerful one. I knew it! Neptune couldn't have beat me without their help!"_

IF says, "Besides knowing Nep and our other friends, I would like to ask a question. We're looking for a certain monster. Do you know anything?"

MAGES. responds, "I do, but it is exchange of other information."

IF replies, "Okay, but I don't have information on how to return to your dimension."

Trista says, "I may have a few ideas."

MAGES. replies, "I'm sure that you do, guardian of time and space, but that isn't what I am looking for right now. I want to know where I can buy Doc P."

Kari asks, "Doc P?"

Gabumon asks, "What's Doc P?"

Patamon says, "It sounds like a nickname for a doctor or something."

TK says, with a nod, "Yeah." One after another, they show that they don't anything about 'Doc P'.

MAGES. asks, shocked, "No one knows what Doc P is?! The drink of the chosen Doc Tear Popper?!"

Rika says, "Now it sounds like a soft drink!"

Asuna says, nervously, "I think that's what it is, Liz."

MAGES. takes out what looks like a smart phone and she says, after calling up a number, "Hello. The Organization has removed the existence of Doc P here. I can't give up now. There must be traces of Doc P. You continue the search there. I bid you luck." After saying some kind of mystical incantation or something of sort, she turns off the phone. MAGES. says, "I can't believe that Doc P doesn't exist here as well."

Noire asks, "I don't know who you were talking to, but can you answer our question?"

MAGES. replies, "Yes, I suppose. What would you like to know?"

Noire asks, "Do you know about any large sized monsters?"

MAGES. says, "Is that it? I just saw a large sized one sometime ago."

Compa asks, "Really?"

MAGES. responds, "It is easily identifiable with its visual differences from the others."

Asuna says, "Thank you."

MAGES. tells them, "I assume that you will be hunting the monster down."

Davis says, "No joke."

MAGES. says, "I would like to help, but I have important matters to attend to."

Tai thinks in his mind, _"Most likely, trying to find that soft drink sounding thing."_

Noire says, "Don't worry. The information is all that we needed."

MAGES. tells them, "However, be wary. Especially you and your sister, Princess Celestial. I give you this warning: Do not think that 'death game' was the end of it all. SAO is more than just that and the history of Aincrad from the Silver Millennium. You, two, share a deeper 'bond' with the Demon King along with your brother. Until you, two, finally accept all that you are with him, the darkness from this 'long ranging event' may consume us all even if you aren't entrapped by the darkness from it. Now, I bed you farewell." After saying something that sounds like another mystical incantation, MAGES. takes off before our shocked heroes and heroines that just came from Earth could say anything in retort.

When she is gone, IF asks, "What was that about?"

Kazuto says, nervously, "It is a long story."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Ooh, I want to hear."

Noire says, "We don't have the time. The monster that we are looking must be nearby. Let's hurry before we lose it."

Gatomon says, "That's something that you don't hear every day."

Agumon says, with a nod, "No kidding." Our group then ventures off until they find a massive wolf-like monster known as a Slash Dog.

Ryoutarou says, "I think that we found our monster."

Rika asks, sarcastically, "What was your first clue, Klein?" Soon enough, our group is fighting against the Slash Dog with Compa staying in the rear to use her healing powers to support them as Slash Dog, who lash out with his forward paws and claws and a breath attack known as **Blast Impulse** which had a chance to weaken the speed AKA agility of the person that it hit, but the sheer numbers of our group and the fortitude of our group come through in which they defeat the Slash Dog without too much trouble.

With the end of the battle, Neptune says, "That was easy, wasn't it? Noire was pretty strong too."

Noire responds, "What did you expect? You weren't too bad yourself.

Neptune says, with a smile, "I got praised by Nowa."

Noire retorts, "What? Nowa? Why did you shorten my name? No! Wait! I wasn't praising you!"

IF says, "It looks like those two are getting along a lot better now."

Yolei says, nervously, "If you say so, IF."

Kazuto says, "Anyway, we got the weapon's data for Chian. We should head back." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head off back to Passé in which they don't know that they are being watched.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Back in Lastation, our group returns to Passé where they are assembled within the cafeteria area.

Neptune says, "I'm home! Chian! We're done with the weapon's testing!"

Chian, along Yui, who had stayed with Chian while the others went out, come over and she comments, "That was quick."

Yui says, excitedly, "Welcome back, daddy!"

Yui hugs Kazuto and Asuna and Asuna tells her, "Have you been a good girl, Yui-chan?"

Yui says, with a smile, "Yep! I helped Chian out."

Chian says, scratching her head, "I still can't believe that she is your daughter. The two of you are so young…"

Kazuto says, scratching his head, "Long story, Chian."

After Neptune returns the weapon, Chian asks, "And what about Avenir?"

Noire says, with a sigh, "About that…It didn't work out as planned."

Tai says, "All we found out is that they are building a plant in an area known Theland Sanctuary."

Chian asks, stunned, "Another one?"

Mimi asks, "What's wrong?"

Chian says, "Those plants are what's wrong, Mimi. They are ruining nature all around them. We've lost countless forests because of them."

Compa says, "That will probably make it harder to live in Lastation…"

Kazuto says, "Maybe we should try again."

Cody says, "Good idea, Kazuto. Since we did the mission so well, they might trust us enough with another allowing us another chance to find out what they are up to."

Chian says, "Hey, nothing over the top."

Mina says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Chian. We are used to this kind of thing."

Lita says, with a smirk, "For better or worse." What our group didn't know is that outside, Ganache, using listening equipment, is listening in on their conversation with 'shadow figures' nearby.

Ganache says, "How interesting. The conversation is quite intriguing. Let's see…Maybe I should teach them what it is to go against us."

One of the figures say, in a deep male voice, "Hold on, Ganache. There are a few people that my 'employer' wants intact you know. If you go against 'his' plans, your President will have to worry less about that purple skinned witch."

Ganache responds, with a smirk, "Of course. We don't dare do that. That's why you are the 'special surprise' waiting for them."

The figure replies, with a dark sly tone, "Good. You see, I could give a crap about what 'he' wants and personally, I think that he is insane. I want a challenge. Let's see if this group is all they are cracked up to be."

Ganache replies, with a shrug, "Whatever floats your boat, my friend. And…"

The figure says, motioning to the other figures, "They won't interfere. They have their own mission." Ganache nods his head, but he can't help to wonder what that 'mission' was. Later on, we are inside of the hotel in Lastation where our group is staying at and plenty of them have gone to bed while others, including Neptune and Noire, who are going on a roof to eating pudding and look over Lastation itself, are doing various things with our heroes and heroines that came from Earth wondering about the planet and the people on it especially those that they care about. Well, we find Kazuto getting up from his bed and walking over to the window in which he thinks about the 'dreams' that he had where Kazuto saw not only images of his time in SAO and the Silver Millennium, but he saw himself in Ancient Egypt, dressed like a male Egyptian royal, and having Black Luster Soldier by his side while fighting against someone that looks like Kayaba/Heathcliff in Ancient Egyptian garb with a monster that looks like The Supremacy Sun and someone that looks like a lovely Egyptian Princess version of Suguha nearby watching the event with the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra overhead. Kazuto also saw himself and Kayaba/Heathcliff dressed as samurai in Japan with someone that also looked like Suguha, in kunoichi garb, with Kazuto and 'Suguha' fighting against 'Kayaba/Heathcliff' and various other 'incarnations' of himself, Suguha, and Kayaba/Heathcliff in other different times and place with plenty of them not being Earth.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"What were those dreams? No…Not dreams…visions…Memories…Memories of the past. They were memories of the past like my memories of the Silver Millennium and SAO. Could it be possible that what we were told was right? That Sugu, Kayaba, and I share a history beyond SAO and the Silver Millennium? That we have 'lived' far longer than even we realized?"_

Kazuto's thoughts are then broken by Asuna's voice calling out, "Kirito-kun?" Kazuto looks over to see Asuna and Yui walking over to him.

Yui asks Kazuto, "Daddy, is something wrong?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "No, Yui-chan. It's nothing." Kazuto then yelps as he is tackle-hugged by Strea and he yells out, stunned, "Strea!"

Strea says, teasingly, "Now, Kirito-kun, it isn't nice to lie to your family like that!"

Strea puts Kazuto into a bone-crushing hug and Yui says, concerned, "Strea, stop!"

Asuna shakes her head and she thinks, with a warm smile, _"Poor Kirito-kun. He seems to be destined to be the victim of Strea's hugs."_ As Strea hugs Kazuto, making him 'uncomfortable', with Yui trying to get Strea to release Kazuto, Asuna can't help to enjoy this moment at her beloved's expense. With Serena, she is experiencing a 'dream' of her own and in this 'dream', she is surround by five people, four males and one woman, in which she can't see their faces or anything and Serena hears the name of 'Celestia' before she wakes up and look around her to see Darien sleeping with her.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"What the heck was that?"_ With Suguha, she is seeing similar 'visions' as her brother and 'royal sister' with 'other versions of her' fighting against 'alternate Kayabas/Heathcliffs' with 'other versions' of Kazuto, Serena, and even 'doppelgangers' of Davis and Kari in 'one form or another' helping her. Suguha knows that these 'visions' aren't just dreams. She 'feels' that they are memories and memories that are as real as her memories of the Silver Millennium and her life as Suguha Kirigaya thus far. What their meaning to her is still confused before she finds herself within the strange 'mindscape' shaped like an Ancient Egyptian palace, but before she looks around, she yelps as she is dragged into the arms of Naruto, who is dressed like an Ancient Egyptian prince, with her, Sakura, and Hinata dressed like Ancient Egyptian princesses that are seen in anime, cartoons, movies, and other forms of 'entertainment'.

Naruto asks Suguha, with a foxy smirk, "What kept you, Sugu-chan?"

Suguha says, plainly and 'huffing' her cheeks, "Oh, geez." But then Naruto brings her and Hinata into a three-way passionate kiss and Suguha can't help to enjoy the kiss and the taste of Naruto's and Hinata's mouths and saliva. When they break off the kiss, Suguha's cheeks are majorly flush and she then asks, "Where is Kaguya?"

Naruto responds, with a shrug, "Oh, she is around."

Sakura says, with a smirk, "Can't do much since her power is sealed in Naruto-kun's Red Nova Dragon and Naruto-kun himself."

Suguha tells Sakura, "Don't be too sure, Sakura. We are talking about the first person in your world to gain chakra and has existed for centuries through most of that time she has been sealed. She did develop a plan, via Black Zetsu, which lasted centuries."

Sakura says, "Which is why Naruto's 'foxy friend' is making sure that the defenses are in place."

Naruto says, "And why we can talk about us."

Suguha says, with a blush, "Yeah…"

Hinata asks Suguha, "Is something wrong, Suguha?"

Sakura says, tracing her hands on the bare skin of Suguha's back due to her 'outfit', "Still have feelings for your 'brother'."

Suguha says, blushing, "Well, I…"

Sakura says, "In my opinion, your and Kazuto are classified as 'first cousins' and you share a pair of grandparents in which makes you the most family related genetic wise of all types of cousins. Since you share a 'blood relationship', I feel going beyond that kind of 'relationship' is kind of…"

Suguha says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, I guess that you can say that…"

Sakura tells Suguha, "Easy, Suguha. You didn't exactly understand your relationship, so, it is understandable. And you have been going through a lot for the past three years, Suguha." Suguha then yelps as Sakura yanks Suguha off Naruto and while Hinata goes onto Naruto, Sakura lies Suguha on the bed on her stomach.

Suguha yells out, stunned and a bit annoyed, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Sakura says, "You, duh! You are always stressing over everything!"

Suguha responds, annoyed, "I'm not stressing over everything."

Hinata says, with a bit of a nervous smile, "Actually, you do." Before Suguha could retort, Sakura starts to massage Suguha's back while Hinata is in Naruto's embrace.

Naruto asks Hinata, "Hinata-chan…?"

Hinata puts her fingers on Naruto's lips and she says, "I know what you are going to ask and I don't mind at all, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushes and she says, "And I really get along and like Suguha-chan. She and I have 'problems' with our…certain 'assets'…" Naruto blushes from what Hinata is implying.

Naruto tells Hinata, blushing madly, "I'm not that kind of guy, Hinata-chan. You, Suguha-chan, and Sakura-chan are beautiful the way that you are…believe it."

Hinata tells Naruto, with a blush on her cheeks and a loving tone, "Oh, Naruto-kun…" Hinata shares a passionate kiss with Naruto while Sakura gives Suguha a good massage. The following morning, our group is assembled in front of an abandoned factory somewhere in Lastation.

Neptune says, "And so, Nep and family have arrived at a closed factory for Avenir's work."

Noire sighs and she says, "You're happy as usual."

Kotone says, "I don't think that Neptune can be anything else."

Asuna says, "I hope that Yui will be okay."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Chian will be reliable as usual."

Neptune says, "Hey, when you lose your memory, you can do whatever you want."

Mimi says, with a nod, "She does have a point."

Palmon says, nodding her head, "Yeah…"

Noire states, "I admire your free nature…Anyway, what's this being called to this kind of place?"

Ganache comes over and he says, "It has been a while folks. I'd like to have more work done from you."

Rika whispers to the others, "It only has been a day or so."

Asuna whispers to Rika, "Liz…"

However, Kazuto, Suguha, Serena, Darien, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Davis, and quite a few of our group were giving Ganache the 'third degree' with their eyes through Ganache didn't notice and Kari asks, "What kind of work?"

Ganache says, "Ah, right to business. I can handle that." Ganache points to the abandoned factory and he says, "As you can see, it has been years since this factory has been in operation."

Yolei says, with a nod, "That's for sure."

IF asks, "So, what are we doing here?"

Ganache responds, "There is a certain item since we have not recovered since the closure. We want you to find it and bring it back to us."

Kazuto asks, "Let me guess: You haven't retrieved it due to monsters infesting the factory?"

Ganache says, with a nod, "That's correct."

IF asks, "So, you want us to take care of the monsters too. So, what's this thing that you want us to get?"

Ganache says, "It is a certain ore. We call it 'Lastelite'. Just one gram of it holds enough power to power a game console for ten thousand years."

Davis yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Ganache says, with a nod, "I know. The mining of this ore is difficult, so, we would like to recover what we have."

Amara asks IF, "Have you heard of such an ore?"

IF says, a bit of a suspicion in her voice, "No."

Noire says, confused, "I never heard of it too."

Darien thinks in his mind, _"I'm getting a bad feeling."_ And Darien looks around to see plenty of the others of the group are also getting that 'bad feeling'.

Cody says, "Something that powerful would have been heard about it at least around here…"

Ganache says, "Yes, it would have…However, we held a monopoly on the ore and knowing what it can do, we…didn't want it to get out."

Neptune asks, "If it is that good, do you mind giving us a wee bit?"

IF tells Neptune, "Hey, Nep, no fooling around!"

Neptune responds, "But Iffy! It can run a game console for ten thousand years! It is like the magic power that us, gamers, have been looking for all our lives!"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"In a way, we thought that SAO would be a dream come true for us gamers…And then it became a sadistic nightmare that we haven't even begun to heal from especially Serena."_

Ganache responds, "Well, if you would like some, I'm sure that I can spare a small bit."

Amara thinks in her mind, _"Okay, now I'm getting a bad feeling. If it is that powerful and that important, you wouldn't give it away for a job like this even a tiny bit."_ Soon enough, our group enters the factory and when they were a good distance inside, the doors slam shut up behind them.

Noire yells out, "What?!"

TK says, "The entrance closed shut!"

Amara says, "Hey…" Amara goes over to the doors and she yelps as she is shocked and flung to the ground.

Hotaru says, shocked, "Amara-papa!"

Michelle asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Amara says, "Just peachy."

Naruto says, seriously, "I knew it! We were tricked!"

Tai yells out, "What's the big idea?!"

Ganache responds, "I shut it from my convenience. I like for you to satisfy the hunger of the monsters there."

Matt says, with a snarl, "Damn it! This was a trap!"

Rika says, with a serious tone, "And we walked right into it!"

Strea asks, "And there is no 'Lastelite'?"

Kazuto says, "No, Strea. It was a ploy to get us inside." Kazuto then says, "Most likely, he already knows that we are working for Chian."

Ganache says, "You are quite clever, aren't you? However, it seems like you aren't clever enough. I thought that you would be quite the danger…being from another world and all, but it seems like you were being overestimated."

Plenty of the others are shocked and Darien thinks in his mind, _"He knows that we aren't from this world?!"_

Ganache says, "Most likely, you are here to learn about our plans for the Expo. It doesn't matter. We would win regardless, but I'm the careful type you know. Now then, I don't have much time, so I need to go. Farewell."

As they hear Ganache walk away, IF yells out, "Ganache, wait!"

Ami says, using her computer, "The entrance is sealed and there seems to be some kind of 'defensive field' around it. Our powers won't even dent it. It is made to 'defect and negate' all sorts of energy flung at it."

Minato says, "Meaning our chakra may be as useless as your mystical abilities."

Ami says, nodding her head, "Most likely, Minato-dono."

Compa asks, "Iffy, what's going to happen to us?"

Davis says, "Hey, you may it sound like we are monster chow!"

Ryoutarou says, with a smirk, "Yeah, we've gotten out of worse situations than this!"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "You have a point, Klein."

Neptune says, "Davis and Klein are right! We can't get all mucky! Let's find another way out!"

Noire says, with a smile, "Neptune…"

IF says, with a nod, "Nep is right. This is a large area. There has to be a way out." The group then starts to explore and get into fights with enemy monsters lurking all over the area.

After a while, Yolei says, "Man, there are a lot of monsters."

Hawkmon says, "I'll say, Yolei."

Patamon says, "How can there be so many? Based on what we know, there shouldn't be so many."

Keiko asks, "Could Avenir gathered them here to get rid of us?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "I don't think so. I doubt that they could do that and so quickly. Most likely, they found out about us yesterday and gathering so monsters in a night? Doubtful."

Kotone asks, "But how are there so many monsters?"

Neptune comes over and she shouts out, "Iffy, look what I found! This isn't what I think it is!" Neptune then shows an Enemy Disc in her hands causing the others to look shocked.

Rika yells out, "An Enemy Disc?!"

Hotaru asks, "Where did you find it?"

Neptune responds, "In that room. Do I get a prize for finding it?"

Rika shouts out, "Prize?! Neptune, you have to destroy it before you know what happens!"

Noire asks, "What are you talking about? What's this about an 'Enemy Disc'?"

Asuna says, "It is a disc that's a monster generator and the possible source of the monsters in this world."

Noire yells out, stunned, "What? Seriously?! If so, that's an incredible discovery!" Noire says, "The monsters started to appear three years and all of the nations have tried to figure out where they have come from, but no one has had a clue." Noire asks, "Did you let Lastation's CPU…I mean the Basilicom know?"

Davis says, "No way. They kicked us out without a chance."

Tai says, "And with this, maybe it is a good thing. If Avenir are the ones producing these things, letting the Basilicom know would be bad since Avenir controls the Basilicom now."

Noire says, with a nod, "I see…"

Rika asks, nervously, "Um, what about…?"

Rika points to the Enemy Disc and Neptune says, "Oh, yeah. What should we do with the disc? I could crush it really slow if you like."

Yolei says, annoyed, "This isn't some kind of old music video or something, Neptune! Bust it now!" However, the Enemy Disc glows and a group of monsters appear in front of our group.

Rika says, sarcastically, "Here we go again."

IF says, annoyed, "How cliché."

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, it is time to transform!"

Neptune responds, "You got it, Compa! Transform!" Neptune then transforms into her HDD mode and she says, in her adult woman voice, "I'm going full force here!" Our group draw their weapons and prepare to battle a large group of machine-like and 'cartoon data virus-like' monsters along with Lizardman style monsters from SAO. Due to our group's numbers, they are overwhelming the enemy monsters through the most difficult was the Lizardman style monsters that were from SAO and their use of Curved Sword Skills, but our SAO survivors of our group easily managed to deflect and negate their assaults using much of the similar tactics used in SAO.

When they were done, Neptune transforms back into her 'normal self' and Davis says, "Nice work, Neptune."

Compa says, with a smile, "You were really great back there, Nep-Nep."

Neptune responds, "Really? Well, I have another reason to transform."

IF tells our heroes and heroines, "You did really well against those 'lizard guy' monsters."

Kotone says, with a nervous smile, "Let's just say that we have experience with them."

IF says, "Anyway, I'm shocked that Lastation has such a monster infested place here."

Neptune replies, "Maybe there is a Key Fragment around here. Right, everyone?"

Kazuto says, "That might be a possibility."

Noire asks, "Key Fragment? What's that?"

Neptune says, "That's right. We didn't tell you about that yet. So sorry." Neptune takes out the Key Fragment that our group already has and she asks, "It looks like this…Noire, have you seen something like this before?"

Noire retorts, "Never have…Why? Are you collecting these?"

Neptune replies, "I'm glad that you asked! It is to revive Histy and save the world!"

Noire stays silent and she then asks, "IF, is she okay?"

IF says, "A bit too late at birth, I suspect."

Neptune yells out, "How rude! Now even the docile me is angry at you, Iffy!"

IF tells Neptune, "I'm just joking, Nep." IF tells Noire, "Anyway, Noire, we need them to release a magical living tome named Historie…Nep calls her 'Histy'…"

Noire asks, lowly and to herself, "Who is this 'Histy'? How does she know more than me?"

Neptune asks, "What's the matter Noire? You have a bug in your mouth?"

Noire says, "I'm just mumbling to myself. Don't let it bother you."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Oh, I just thought that you went nutty in the head, Noire. Well, if that happens, don't worry. I'm sure psychiatrists can help."

Noire says, annoyed, "You are the one that needs help in the head!" Noire sighs and she says, "I can't believe at how lax you're approaching this…"

Compa says, with a smile, "You're so friendly with Nep-Nep, Noire…"

Noire responds, shocked, "What? Me? Neptune? Of course not! You've got to be kidding!"

Neptune does an anime deadpan and she yells out, "SHOCKER!" Neptune says, solemnly, "I thought that we were war buddies and all that. Friends above friends."

Our heroes and heroines that came from Earth look at each other and Matt asks, curiously, "Shouldn't we do something?"

Gabumon says, nervously, "I'm really not sure that we should Matt."

Asuna says, nervously, "I think that this will work out…I think." As our heroes and heroines from Earth watch over the 'comedy routine' between Neptune, Noire, IF, and Compa, they can't help to sigh, shake their heads, smirk, giggle, and/or a combination of the previous four reactions. When it is done and over with, they continue on into the abandoned factory and fighting plenty of monsters along the way.

After a while, Neptune asks, "Iffy, are we there yet? My legs are like jelly…"

Compa says, "I'm tired too…"

IF says, with a sigh, "This again? You girls really need to exercise or something."

Serena says, "Man! Energetic one minute and exhausted the next."

Lita asks Serena, with a sly smile, "Remind you of anyone?"

Serena asks, curiously, "Who?" Plenty of the others, especially her closest friends in the Sailor Scouts, can't help to look at her in amazement.

Noire then calls out, "Everyone, can you come here for a bit?"

Our group goes over to where Noire is and Tai asks, "What's up, Noire?"

Noire points to a familiar disc and she asks, "This on the wall…Isn't this the disc you showed me…?"

Amara says, annoyed, "Here we go again."

Gatomon says, annoyed, "This is getting ridiculous."

Neptune asks, "So that means that there are more around?"

Sakura says, "That's pretty obvious Nep."

Compa says, "No wonder the monsters don't go away."

Naruto says, "Anyway, let's break the thing."

Neptune says, "Wait! Wait! If we're going to break it, I want to break it! I always wanted to break a disc, but I didn't want to ruin my music CDs."

Mimi asks, "Who uses CDs anymore?"

Yolei tells Mimi, with a sigh, "I don't think that's the point Mimi."

IF tells Neptune, "This isn't supposed to be fun, Nep."

Amara tells Neptune, "Yes. This disc is dangerous and it doesn't matter who breaks it."

Neptune replies, "Yeah, but all work and no play make Nep a dull girl. So, come on, I can have fun breaking it right?"

Hinata says, with a giggle, "Neptune…"

However, the disc starts to glow and Veemon yells out, "Um, it is starting to glow!"

Yolei yells out, "Stop with the gabbing and break it already!"

Neptune says, "Well, there is a face coming out of it…"

Noire asks, "How can you be so relaxed like that?!"

Neptune responds, "You are praising me, right? Everyone does say that I'm a bit soft upstairs."

Rika says, seriously, "That's not a compliment."

IF says, "Nep, transform! Let's get rid of the monsters and the disc!"

Neptune replies, "Roger that!" Neptune transforms into her HDD form and she says, in her mature voice, "Listen up, Iffy. You and the others take care of the disc and I'll handle the monsters."

IF asks, "Wait! You said that you wanted to break it, right?"

Neptune responds, "The transformation cooled me down a bit. I don't care about that anymore."

Patamon says, "Neptune's personality does seem to change when she changes."

TK says, "It doesn't matter right now, Patamon. We've got bigger problems."

Wormmon asks, pointing up, "Like…that?!" Just then from the ceiling, none other than Gleameyes, the floor boss monster of Floor 74, crashes down along with a machine-like monster as well.

Ryoutarou says, shocked and stunned, "No way…"

Asuna says, also shocked and horrified, "It can't be…"

Compa asks, stunned, "What is that?!"

Kazuto responds, drawing his swords, "Big trouble, Compa! Major trouble!"

Serena says, with a serious tone, "Girls, transform now!"

Suguha yells out, "You heard her!"

" **Valkyrie Moon Power, Make-up!** "

" **Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Mars Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Uranus Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Saturn Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Nebula Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Orion Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Star Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Sun Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

Within bright flashes, Serena, Rini, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Trista, Molly, Shion, Asuna, Kari, and Suguha are replaced by Sailors Moon, Neo Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, Nebula, Orion, Star, Sun, and Celestial with Sailors Moon, Mercury, Venus, Star, Sun, and Celestial are in their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms with the rest of the Sailor Scouts in their Eternal level forms.

Tai shouts out, holding out his digivice, "Agumon!"

Matt says, holding out his digivice, "Gabumon!"

 **Warp Digivolution**

" **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!"**

" **Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"**

 **End Warp Digivolution**

With the end of the Digivolution, WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon replace Agumon and Gabumon as they prepare for battle.

Noire thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What the heck?!"_

Compa says, "Those two got big."

IF says, seriously, "More than big Compa."

Sailor Saturn yells out, "Here he comes!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Gleameyes roars as he unleashes his breath attack at our group, but WarGreymon steps in and uses his shield to protect everyone from the breath attack, however, the machine monster moves in to attack WarGreymon from the flank.

" **Ice Wolf Claw!"**

MetalGarurumon unleashes a barrage of missiles that slams into the machine monster and temporary freezing it.

Matt says, "Let's keep that tin can off WarGreymon." The other Digidestined nod their heads in agree and IF and Compa move in to join them while the others face off against Gleameyes, who prepares to bash WarGreymon with his massive cleaver, but Sailor Star leaps from WarGreymon's shoulders.

Sailor Star says, "Excuse me!" Sailor Star unleashes a rapid series of **Linear** attacks into Gleameyes' face causing him to stumble allow Noire to move in.

" **Drop Crush!** "

Noire then unleashes a powerful one-two hit with a kick to the chin and a bash with her sword into Gleameyes' face.

" **Cross Cutter!** "

Neptune then unleashes a barrage of slashes that pushes Gleameyes back a bit, but the massive monster recovers and prepares to bash Neptune with its free hand, however, Sailor Saturn creates a force-field to stop the attack.

Neptune says, "Thank you."

Sailor Saturn responds, "No problem." However, Sailor Saturn yelps out as her shield shatters from another fierce punch from the massive monster knocking her to the ground!

Sailor Neptune says, concerned, "Firefly!" Before Gleameyes could turn his attention to Sailor Saturn, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Kazuto come in, cutting him with a blade attack each, but then Gleameyes does the unexpected and uses a powerful shockwave attack that knocks everyone facing it to the ground, hard!

Rika asks, "What was that?"

Ryoutarou says, "It never had that attack before!" Sailor Celestial gets back to her feet only to suffer a nasty punch attack from Gleameyes and knocking back down to the ground again!

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!" Gleameyes then swings its massive cleaver down on Sailor Celestial, unable to recover her senses in time, but Sailor Moon, wielding a Star Seeker and Two Become One Keyblades, uses **Cross Block** , the Duel Wielding Sword Skill Defense Skill, to block the attack, however, she is straining under the massive weight and strength that Gleameyes.

Sailor Neo Moon says, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Be careful!"

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"I can't believe it, but he might be stronger than before."_

Darien says, "Look out!" Sailor Moon looks and gasps to see Gleameyes' might free fist about to bash her, but then chains made of energy appear to bind him and Sailor Moon looks to see Naruto and Kushina binding them with their Uzumaki chakra chains.

Sailor Moon says, "Naruto! Kushina!"

Naruto says, with a grunt, "Hey, Moon girl, this guy is kind big and heavy…"

Kushina yells out, "Can you move it, you know?!"

Neptune bashes Gleameyes in the face causing him to stumble back and she says, going over to Sailor Moon, "Come on! Let's take this overgrown goat!"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Moon and Neptune charge in for the attack with both of them rapidly slashing Gleameyes causing significant, but not critical damage. This allows Gleameyes to break out of Naruto's and Kushina's chakra chains causing mother and son to get knocked to the ground, however, Sailor Moon and Neptune start to glow in unison in which everyone else notices.

WarGreymon says, stunned, "They're glowing!"

Keiko asks, "But why?"

" **Starburst Stream Edge!** "

Soon after, in rapid speed of succession, both Neptune and Sailor Moon perform a combo **Starburst Stream** attack with one of them performing half of the Sword Skill combo when the other switches in to perform the other half of the combo. However, then the two of them move with such speed that Gleameyes doesn't notice them until two slash attacks knock Gleameyes into the air and then the two of them become blurs as they seemly vanish and reappear behind Gleameyes before it roars out in pain and agony as two massive slashes appear on him before he shatters into hundreds of particles.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

By this time, the machine monster had also been destroyed by MetalGarurumon and the others and had seen the ending of Gleameyes in which Davis says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Tai asks, "When did you learn to do that?"

Sailor Moon responds, confused, "I don't know."

Neptune says, with a smile, "It seems like being big and physically strong were its only traits."

Compa says, "You and Usagi were really cool, Nep-Nep."

Neptune tells Sailor Moon, "Nice work." As the Sailor Scouts and Neptune transform back and the two Mega Digimon return to their Rookie forms, IF gets the Enemy Disc.

IF says, "Now, let's get rid of this thing already."

Neptune says, "Wait! I thought that I said that I wanted to break it! No fair!"

IF says, annoyed, "You just told me to break it a while ago."

Neptune retorts, with a smile, "Well, that was me transformed. Different persona, right?"

IF says, "Not this again…"

Neptune says, "So, now that I'm my old self again, I want to break the disc!"

Gatomon says, rolling her eyes, "Here we go again."

Kushina says, taking the Enemy Disc, "Give it here! This is getting ridiculous you know!"

She breaks the Enemy Disc into pieces and Noire says, "Thank you. I didn't want to fight more of those again."

Kushina says, with a smile, "No problem. By the way, you were quite good out there."

Noire responds, with a proud smile, "What did you expect?"

Neptune gives a disappointed and annoyed look on her face and Kushina shouts out, annoyed, "Just drop it brat!" Kushina gives a 'scary face' causing Neptune to yelp out in fear and hide behind Naruto.

Neptune says, nervously, "Your mother is pretty and scary, Naruto."

Naruto says, nervously, "Yeah…She is where I got my personality from."

Sakura and Minato think at the same time, _"Unfortunately."_ The group continues and taking on a few more monsters in which they found another exit point, but the bad news is that someone that looks like Zane Truesdale with a black version of an Academia Duel Disk attached to his left wrist is blocking their way.

Sakura asks, "Who the heck is you?"

Davis says, "Hey! It is that Zane Truesdale guy from the past that I dueled."

The 'Zane Truesdale doppelganger' gives a confused and annoyed look, but he then says, with a dark sly smirk, "Sorry, pal, but you have me confused with my Standard Dimension counterpart. I'm Ryo Marufuji from the Fusion Dimension."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Great."

IF asks, confused, "What? More 'other world' business?"

Kazuto tells IF, "It is a long story, IF."

Tai says, sarcastically, "Another duelist from Academia."

Ryo, Zane Truesdale's Fusion Dimension counterpart, responds, with a dark smirk, "Ha! Don't put me in with those losers! They are pathetic! They are weak little nothings if they have to pick on and seal away non-duelists to get their kicks! Me? I'm a true duelist unlike those peons!"

Davis asks, "Then why are you here?"

Ryo responds, "I'm a 'Dueling Mercenary' and I duel those that I get hired to duel and capture, but as long as my opponents provide me with a challenge. For me, victory is everything! However, I can't be truly victorious if I don't beat the best!" Ryo says, pointing to Suguha, "And I want you! Academia says that you are a powerful person and duelist! Let's see if you are worth the hype!" Ryo then points to the exit point, in which there is a strange glow coming from it, and Ryo says, "And if you think that you are getting away, there is a force-field preventing you from leaving unless you beat me!"

Amara says, "Should have known that force-field wasn't just for the front door."

Naruto says, bringing his duel disk out from one of his storage scrolls, "Allow me."

Ryo says, looking at Naruto, "Ah, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I read about you in the files that I was given. You are really different from those manga and anime."

Naruto says, putting his deck into his duel disk while attaching it to his left wrist, "Not as much as you think. I just more kick butt than my manga counterpart, believe it!" The two of them activate their duel disks, the 'energy blades' for their Monster and Pendulums appearing as their decks are shuffled, and their touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist.

Noire asks, confused, "What are they doing?"

Mimi says, with a smile, "You'll see."

"Duel!" Naruto and Ryo say in unison as their draw five cards from their respective duel disks while mysterious platforms appear along with a rain of Duel Monster cards with the letter 'A' on their backs as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Naruto: 4000

Ryo: 4000

Davis asks, "What's going on here?"

Ryo looks at his duel disk and he says, "Interesting. It says that this is the Action Field Spell known as Cross Over and that we can only hold one Action Card in our hands at time as well as the duelist that goes first can't draw a card."

Serena says, "That sounds familiar."

Ryo says, with a smirk, "I don't know what this 'Action Duel' is all about, but it is quite interesting." Ryo says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I'll take the first turn then! I play Cyber Dragon Zwei in attack mode!" Soon after, Cyber Dragon Zwei (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Ryo says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "Then I end with two cards face-down."

IF, Compa, Neptune, and Noire are shocked and IF asks, shocked, "What the heck?!"

Compa says, amazed, "He just used a card to bring out a monster."

Naruto says, drawing a card, "My move!" Naruto displays two Pendulum Monster Cards, Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix (2000/1000) and Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn (100/600), and he says, "I set the scale three, Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix, and scale eight, Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the cards in his disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word Pendulum in rainbow colors to appear in his disk's Monster Card Zones with the two monsters appear on the field in two columns of light with the number 3 below Light Phoenix and number 8 below Unicorn. Naruto says, as an image of his crystal necklace appears, "With them, I can summon monsters that are level four to seven at the same time this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Naruto puts three cards from his hand on his duel disk as the crystal 'pendulum' swings between Light Phoenix and Unicorn and he yells out, "Swing into action: Junk Blader, Top Runner, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, three lights come out of the light, and the 'lights' take the form of Junk Blader (1800/1000), Top Runner (1100/800), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Neptune says, amazed, "Wow!"

Naruto says, "And now, I tune my Top Runner with Junk Blader!" Top Runner turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Junk Blader, making him go transparent, and then a column of light appears on the field. When Naruto takes out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, he says, putting it on his disk duel, " _Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through the world! Synchro Summon!_ Kick butt Stardust Spark Dragon!" Out of the light, Stardust Spark Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ryo says, with a smirk, "Impressive."

Naruto yells out, "Wait until you see his attack! Attack his tin toy with Shooting Blast!"

Stardust Spark Dragon rears up to attack, but Ryo leaps over to a platform, displays a spell card known as Miracle, and he says, "I use my Cyber Dragon Zwei's ability! By showing you one spell card, it is treated as the original Cyber Dragon for the rest of this turn!" Ryo pushes a button on his disk's touch screen and he says, "And that's good for me since I play my Attack Reflector Unit trap card!" Ryo's face-down card is revealed to be an Attack Reflector Unit trap card and Ryo says, "I release one Cyber Dragon in order to play Cyber Barrier Dragon!" Cyber Dragon Zwei vanishes while Ryo puts a card from his deck on his duel disk and Cyber Barrier Dragon (800/2800) appears on the field in attack mode. Ryo says, "And thanks to his ability, when he is in attack mode, he can negate one attack per turn!" Cyber Barrier Dragon creates a shield that negates Stardust Spark Dragon's attack.

Naruto says, "Odd-Eyes!"

As Odd-Eyes prepares to attack, Sakura yells out, "Naruto, wait!"

Odd-Eyes unleashes its attack and Ryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed and I suffer half of the damage that I would have taken meaning that your Odd-Eyes' 'double damage' power is out!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack slams into Cyber Barrier Dragon creating an explosion that sends Ryo skidding backwards as he loses 1700 life-points, but thanks to the card that he used, Cyber Barrier Dragon remains on the field.

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with a card face-down."

Current Score:

Naruto: 4000

Ryo: 2300

Ryo says, drawing a card, "My move!" Ryo says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "First, I start with Call of the Haunted!" Ryo's other face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and he says, "And now, I revived my Cyber Dragon Zwei!" Cyber Dragon Zwei (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and he says, displaying his Pot of Greed spell card, "And now, by showing you a spell card, my Zwei counts as the original Cyber Dragon for this turn. Ryo says, putting said Pot of Greed spell card into the main slot of his disk, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Ryo draws two cards, puts one card on his duel disk, and he says, "And then I play my Proto-Cyber Dragon in attack mode." Proto-Cyber Dragon (1100/600) appears on the field in attack mode and Ryo says, putting another card into the main slot, "Then I activate my Photon Generator Unit! I release two Cyber Dragons in order to use this and Proto-Cyber Dragon with my Zwei qualifies! So, now, I release them to play Cyber Laser Dragon!" Both Proto-Cyber Dragon and Zwei vanishes from the field and when Ryo puts a card from his deck on his duel disk, Cyber Laser Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Ken says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Ryo says, "And now, Cyber Laser Dragon's ability activates and it can destroy a monster with either more attack or defense points than my Laser Dragon's attack points! Say goodbye!"

Cyber Laser Dragon fires a beam right at Stardust Spark Dragon and Naruto says, "I activate my Spark Dragon's ability! Once per turn, he can make one card on the field unable to be destroyed and guess who!" Stardust Spar Dragon creates an energy field that protects it from Cyber Laser Dragon's attack.

Ryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Let's see if he can handle my Limiter Removal! This card doubles all machine type monsters' power for this turn!" Cyber Laser Dragon goes from 2400/1800 to 4800/1800 and Cyber Barrier Dragon goes from 800/2800 to 1600/2800 and Ryo says, "And since you already used your dragon's ability, Laser Dragon destroy Pendulum Dragon!" Cyber Laser Dragon unleashes a laser blast from its mouth that slams into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon causing a massive explosion, but Naruto leaps out of the way shockwave to land on a platform while he loses 2300 life-points.

Hinata asks, concerned, "Are you okay Naruto-kun?"

Naruto says, with a smile, "Just fine, Hinata-chan! It will take more than that jerk to take care of me and his dragons are about to hit the road!"

Ryo says, grabbing a nearby Action Card, "Not with this!" Ryo puts the card into the main slot of his disk and he says, "I play the Action Spell: Herculean Stamina! This card prevents my monsters from being destroyed by ANY card effects this turn!"

Naruto says, annoyed, "Just great, believe it!"

Ryo says, putting one more card into the main slot, "I think that's enough pain for this turn, but next turn, you are done."

Current Score:

Naruto: 1700

Ryo: 2300

Naruto says, drawing a card, "We'll see!" Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate Card of Sanctity and force both of us to draw until we have a full hand!" Naruto and Ryo draw cards from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Naruto says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I activate my Pendulum Retuning! I return my two Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones from my field back to my deck and I can replace them as long as they are the same scale as the last two!" Light Phoenix and Unicorn vanish, two cards are returned to Naruto's deck, two more cards come out, and after Naruto's deck is reshuffled, Naruto says, putting Xiangke Magician (2500/500) and Xiangsheng Magician (500/1500) Pendulum Monster cards in his disk's Pendulum Zones, "I reset the Pendulum Scale with scale three, Xiangke Magician, and scale eight, Xiangsheng Magician!" The two monsters appear on the field, each in a column of light, and the number 3 below Xiangke Magician and number 8 below Xiangsheng Magician. As Naruto's crystal necklace appears between them, Naruto says, "And now, I can summon another set of level four through seven monsters this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Naruto puts one card from his Extra Deck and two cards from my hand on his duel disk and he yells out, "Let's rock: White Ninja, Kunoichi, and revive from my Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and from those 'lights', White Ninja (1500/800), Kunoichi (1800/1000), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Ryo says, with a smirk, "This is getting interesting."

Naruto says, strongly, "Oh, yeah! How about this? I Overlay my White Ninja and my Kunoichi!" White Ninja and Kunoichi turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Naruto takes out an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Dec that he puts over the two monster cards of White Ninja and Kunoichi on his disk and he yells out, "Let's see how you handle this dragon of shadows! Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appear on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Suguha asks, shocked, "How did he get that dragon?"

Serena says, concerned, "I'm not sure."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Unless…"_

Naruto says, "And next, I use the Pendulum Effects of my two Pendulum Monsters! Now, my Dark Rebellion counts as a level seven monster to use for an XYZ Summon! I Overlay him and my Odd-Eyes together!" Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Naruto gets a XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck and puts it on his duel disk over his Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon cards in which he yells out, "Now, meet the ultimate dragon of shadows and rage! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting him appear on the field in attack mode.

Compa says, nervously, "That's one scary dragon."

Suguha says, "You don't know the half of it Compa."

Naruto winches, as if in pain, and he thinks, _"Man! That dark energy that this guy has is…something else."_

Kurama tells him, _**"Well, watch out that you don't get consumed by its 'dark rage' energy because if it mixes with my chakra…Oh, boy!"**_

Naruto retorts, **"I know! I know!"** Naruto says, "I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion's ability! Since he was XYZ Summoned with an XYZ Monster as material, he destroys all monsters on your field that's level seven or below and you lose one grand in life-points for each one! Darkness Howling!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon unleashes a shockwave that destroys Cyber Laser and Cyber Barrier Dragons.

Ryo says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my Damage Polarizer!" Ryo's face-down card is revealed to be Damage Polarizer counter-trap card and Ryo says, as a shield protects him, "Thanks to this card, your effect damage is negated and both of us draw a card!" Naruto and Ryo draw a card from their decks.

Naruto says, "But since my dragon destroyed your monsters, he can attack three times this turn! Time to end this! Odd-Eyes, end this duel with Rebellion Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charges right at Ryo with its fangs glowing, but Ryo leaps to a platform and grabs an Action Card in which he puts into the main slot of his disk just as Odd-Eyes' attack slams into him causing a strong explosion.

Keiko says, "He did it!"

Ryo's voice booms, "Not!" Everyone looks to see Ryo on another platform and he says, "Action Spell: Great Escape. The Battle Phase is now over."

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "And now, my turn is over."

Ryo says, drawing a card, "And your end has begun!" Ryo says, with a dark wide smirk while putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "First, I start with my Power Bond! Now, I can play any Fusion Machine Monster as long as send the required monsters from my hand or field to the graveyard!" Ryo discards three cards, three Cyber Dragons (2100/1600 X 3) appears on the field, and he says, "And what better monsters than my mighty Cyber Dragons!" As the Cyber Dragons go into a fusion vortex while Ryo gets a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, he says, " _Mighty dragons of metal and might, unite together to form a chimera of ultimate power! Fusion Summon!_ Rise, Cyber End Dragon!" Ryo puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk and Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) comes out of the vortex in attack mode in which Ryo says, "And thanks to Power Bond, his attack power is doubled!" Cyber End Dragon then glows as he goes from 4000/2800 to 8000/2800 and Ryo says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "But I'm not done! I activate my Overload Fusion! Now, I can remove Machine monsters from my field and graveyard from play in order to play another Machine Fusion Monster! And I remove all of my monsters from my graveyard!" Just then all of monsters in Ryo's graveyard ranging from Cyber Dragon Zwei to the original Cyber Dragons appear, he puts them in his pocket and 'out of play', he yells out as they unite a fusion vortex, " _Metal dragoons of metal and power combine into the cyber chimera of ultimate wrath! Fusion Summon!_ Come forth, Chimeratech Overdragon!" Ryo puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and Chimeratech Overdragon (?/?) appears on the field in attack mode.

Neptune says, "Holy puddings!"

Ryo says, with a dark sly smile, "And my dragon's power is eight hundred times the number of monsters used to summon him and since seven monsters were used…!" Chimeratech Overdragon goes from 0/0 to 5600/5600 and Ryo says, with wicked grin, "And plus, he can attack your monsters that same number of times as monsters used! That means seven attacks!"

There are gasps and Matt says, "There is no way that Naruto can survive that onslaught!"

Ryo yells out, "Exactly! Chimeratech, end this!"

Chimeratech unleashes an assault from its seven machine heads and Naruto says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Not so fast!" He, Odd-Eyes, and Stardust are hit by the powerful assault causing them to get hit by an explosion that covers them in smoke.

Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha yell out in unison, horrified, "Naruto!" However, when the smoke and dust clear, Ryo is shocked to see Naruto still standing without losing a single life-points with Stardust Spark Dragon still on the field with an active Spirit Barrier continuous trap card.

Tai says, amazed, "He's okay!"

Naruto says, "Yep! Due to my Spirit Barrier! As long as this baby is on the field, I'm safe from any battle damage as long as I have a monster on the field, believe it! And since Stardust is still on the field, thanks to his ability, his attacks are worthless! By the way, when Odd-Eyes is destroyed, I can destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zone and add him to one of them!" Xiangke Magician and Xiangsheng Magician vanish from the Pendulum Zones and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon appears in one of them with the number 4 below him.

Yolei says, with a smirk, "And now, thanks to this jerk's own Power Bond, this duel is over!"

Ryo says, putting one card on his disk, "Not even close! Thanks to Cyber Kirin!" Cyber Kirin (300/800) appears on the field and Ryo says, "And now, I release him in order to negate all card effect damage this turn which means my Power Bond damage is null and void!"

TK says, annoyed, "He seems to have an answer for everything!"

Ryo says, "This is your last turn! Make it count!"

Naruto says, drawing a card, "I will!" Naruto says, "And now, I use Odd-Eyes' ability! I can now put one Pendulum Monster from my deck into my free Pendulum Zone!" A card comes out of his deck, he displays Dragonpit Magician (900/2700) Pendulum Monster card, "And I choose my scale eight Dragonpit Magician!" Naruto puts the card into the free Pendulum Card Zone on his duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in the Monster Card Zones with Dragonpit Magician to appear in another column with the number 8 below him. Naruto says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Then I play Pendulum Reborn!" Naruto's other face-down card is revealed to be the Pendulum Reborn trap card and he says, "And now, I can revive one Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck or graveyard including Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Next, I use the ability of my Nobledragon Magician! I reduce Odd-Eyes' level by three in order to summon her!" Just then Nobledragon Magician (700/1400) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, "And now, I tune my Nobledragon Magician with Odd-Eyes!" Nobledragon turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon making it become transparent before a column of light appears on the field. When Naruto takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, he says, " _Celestial flames gather here, burn with the flame of a dragon's star! Synchro Summon!_ " Naruto says, putting a Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Blaze in fury: Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, "And now, I use his ability! By making him unable to attack this turn, he can bring out one monster from my Pendulum Zones! Time to kick ass, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) emerges from the Pendulum Zone in attack mode.

Davis says, "That's a lot of dragons!"

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I play my Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards from my hand, I can get one spell card back from my grave!" Naruto discards the last two cards in his hand, a card comes out of his disk's graveyard slot, and he says, playing said card in the main slot of his disk, "And I choose my Card of Sanctity! Now, we get new hands!" Naruto and Ryo draw from their decks until they have six cards in their respective hands and Naruto says, displaying Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/2400) Pendulum Monster card, "And now, I put my scale one, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, in my free Pendulum Zone!" When he does so, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon appears in a light column with the number 1 below it and Naruto says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn!" When Naruto's crystal pendulum appears, he yells out, "Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Naruto puts two cards from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he yells out, "Be revived from my Extra Deck: Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, two lights come from the circle, and Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix (2000/1000) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) return to the field in attack mode.

Ryo says, "It doesn't matter how dragons that you have! They are no match for my dragons!"

Naruto says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "These might change your tune! I equip Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Mage Power and United We Stand equip spells! United We Stand gives Odd-Eyes eight hundred points for every monster on the field while Mage Power boosts him five hundred points for every spell and trap card on my field! Since I have five monsters on my field and I have five cards, counting my Pendulum Cards in my Pendulum Zones, you can get where this is going!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roars out as it goes from 2500/2000 to 9000/8500!

Ryo asks, stunned, "Nine thousand attack points?!"

Naruto shouts out, "You got it, buddy! Odd-Eyes, end this duel!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon charges right at Chimeratech Dragon and unleashes a powerful blast in which Ryo goes over and gets an Action Card from nearby.

Ryo says, putting the card into his disk's main slot, "Action Spell: Avoid! My monster dodges your assault!"

Naruto says, putting an Action Card that he picked up from the platform that he was on, "Action Spell: No Action! Your Action Card has been negated!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack slams into Chimeratech Dragon and it explodes in a massive explosion, but Ryo just smirks as he is sent flying as he loses 6800 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Naruto: 1700

Ryo: 0

With the end of the duel, Ryo vanishes through some kind of teleportation while the platforms and other Solid Vision projections vanishes with Naruto dropping down as the force-field vanishes as well.

Kushina asks Naruto, "Are you okay Sochi?"

Naruto says, "I'm just fine, mom."

Hinata tells Naruto, "You were great Naruto-kun as always."

Neptune yells out, excitedly, "Wow! Oh, wow! That was really something! You have got to tell what that was all about!"

IF says, "Later, Nep! Let's get out of here already." The others nod their heads as they head outside of the abandoned factory from the exit that they found.

Compa says, "Being under the warm sun feels so good."

Neptune says, "Perfect for taking a nap."

Kazuto says, seriously, "I don't think that this is the time."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "What's wrong, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, "I don't think that Ganache was trying to destroy us while we were in there."

IF asks Kazuto, "You think so too Kazuto?"

Noire asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Kazuto says, "Something tells me that Ganache knew that we were quite strong and those Enemy Discs would not be enough to take care of us."

Kotone asks, "Then why trap us in there in the first place?"

Noire thinks in her mind, _"Ganache probably knew who I was so it was probably meant for me and it could mean that he was trying to delay me…"_

Neptune says, "Oh, Iffy, you and Kirito are worrying too much. All of us came out in one piece, so, it is all good! Let's head back to Chian."

IF gasps and she says, "What? That's right! Chian! She's in danger!"

Kazuto snaps his fingers and he says, "That's it! Ganache was delaying us to keep us from attacking Chian! He knew that we were helping Chian!"

Amara says, with a snarl, "Damn it! She was the real target! Keeping us trapped in there was to delay us to prevent us from getting to Chian in time to help her!"

Noire asks, shocked, "What?!"

Davis says, "That means that we have to get back to Chian on the double!"

Noire says, her anger starting to rage, "What is that jerk thinking? Targeting civilians just for the Expo?! Now, I'm really mad! I'm not going to let Ganache and Avenir get away with this!"

Neptune says, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Now, Noire is REALLY mad!"

Compa says, "Noire, you are scary…"

Noire yells out, strongly and with rage laced in her voice, "You, girls, stop with the jibber-jabber! Let's hurry up and save Chian!"

Neptune and Compa say in unison, nervously, "Y-Yes…"

Naruto says, nervously, "Noire is scary when she is mad…"

Minato tells Naruto, "Reminds me…"

Kushina tells Minato, with a dangerous smile on her lips, "Reminds you of what, Minato-kun?"

Minato responds, nervously, "Nothing, Kushina-chan!" Our group heads off back to Passé to help Chian and her family/friends/workers and they hope that they aren't too late, but what they don't know is that they were being watched at a distance by a group.

One of them says, with a familiar male voice, "Leave it to that loser to muck it up, but then again, he was fighting my counterpart after all! He is getting better all the time…How sweet it will be to show who the true Uzumaki is!"

 **End of Chapter 34**

Well, we've managed to come to the end of another chapter. I have to say that this chapter was really long, but I doubt that it was any less exciting. While the main villains of this arc have already been chosen, it doesn't mean that the other enemies of this story won't be making an appearance, so, these other enemies might surprise you, folks! And there is also quite a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, but I'm not going to say anything more or I might be giving too many spoilers! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	35. Power of the Gods and Goddess

We've come to the next chapter and like I said in the previous chapter, the surprises are going to keep on coming and trust me, I have plenty of them. I hope that you liked that bit of fluffy in the previous chapter. To be really honest, I'm better at making action/adventure/drama stories and scenes rather than romance, so, I'm sorry if my 'romances' aren't too realistic. However, I hope that this story is still exciting and enjoyable for you as I have had been making it. Now, once again, as usual, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 35: Power of the Gods and Goddess**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Our group of heroes and heroines made up of Neptune, Noire, Compa, IF, and our group that came from Earth, human and Digimon alike, are heading to an area containing the company of Passé, who our group is rushing to aid since they know that they are most likely under attack from Avenir, a company trying to take over the nation of Lastation.

As they get to the area, they see massive destruction in the area and Compa says, solemnly, "There is so much destruction…"

Neptune says, stunned, "Whoa. This is too hard core for me."

Noire says, angrily, "Ganache is going to pay for this."

Chian runs over and she says, "You're all safe!"

Kazuto asks, "Chian, are you okay?"

Asuna asks, "What's going on?"

Chian responds, "It's dangerous around here! You have to get out of here! Avenir has sent a massive robot and it is demolishing Passé!"

Asuna asks, concerned, "Where is Yui-chan?"

Yui comes out from behind Chian and she says, going over to her, "Mommy!" After Yui goes into Asuna's arms, Yui says, "Mommy, you and Daddy have to stop that machine! It is destroying Chian's home and business!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "We will Yui-chan."

Noire asks, "What about you?"

Chian replies, "I'm going to the Basilicom to get Lady Black Heart's help. The Lady should help us, so, you guys get to a safe place."

Noire says, "That's too bad since we're not going anywhere."

Neptune says, "That's right! We have a little agenda with Ganache!"

Noire says, "Don't worry! We'll take care of Avenir and anything that gets in our way!"

Yolei mutters, solemnly, "I was afraid that you would say that."

Kazuto tells Yui, "Stay here with Chian, Yui-chan."

Yui want to protest, but Kazuto stern yet concerned stare causes her to reconsider in which she responds, "Okay, daddy." Before Chian could stop them, our group heads off to Passé to stop Ganache from completely destroying it. When they get there, Ganache is directing a massive machine along with SAO Floor Boss Monster of Floor 2, Asterius the Taurus King, to demolish Passé.

Ganache yells out, excitedly, "Yes! That's it! Good! Good! Go, Killachine! You and that massive bull destroy it all! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! With the performance here, this will sell well to one of our 'clients' maybe even more! Now, let's add a bit more power. Show me your true power Killachine!"

Davis' voice booms, "Hey, jerk!" Ganache looks to see our heroes and heroines arrive with Noire stepping forward.

Noire yells out, "Stop! I won't let you get away with this!"

Ganache says, "Oh, my…All of you managed to make it out."

Noire asks, with a smirk, "Did you really think that those monsters really could beat us?"

Ganache responds, with a sly smile, "Oh, of course not. But they did buy some time, didn't they?"

Tai says, with a snarl, "That ass knew that those monsters wouldn't get rid of us. He wanted us to be delayed until he could completely destroy Passé!"

Minato says, "And most likely, the guy at the 'other exit' was also a delaying tactic for his real objective. It is like we thought. His target was Passé and we were obstacles to temporary remove until he is done."

Ganache says, "Correct, sir. With that time, I was able to 'demonstrate' our new weapon."

Naruto says, with a snarl, "We'll see how good it is when it is a pile of junk!"

Noire says, "You fiend…"

Ganache retorts, "Fiend, huh? Even so, what are you going to do about it? You lost your power to Avenir. You are weak now."

Noire says, "That's not true!"

Ganache responds, "Oh? But you are aware of your lack of power, aren't you? You were away too long. You have only yourself to blame. Hardly anyone reveres you in Lastation anymore. Oh, but I do appreciate you. You made it ever so easy to take over this land."

Rika says, annoyed, "What a jerk."

Lita says, with a nod, "You said it, Rika."

Noire is silent and Ganache asks, "Oh? Nothing to say against my logic?"

Noire asks, with a smile, "So, what?"

Ganache asks, surprised, "What?"

Noire retorts, "Who cares about power and control? If you think that I'm here just to mete vengeance, you're dead wrong. I'm here for the people that believe in me!"

Neptune tells IF, "Iffy, can I speak now? I really don't like the seriousness of the situation right now."

IF says, "Just be patient and let them finish what they are saying."

Neptune replies, annoyed, "Ah, I'm at my limit already. I need to talk to breathe, you know?"

Yolei says, with a sigh, "Geez, Neptune…"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, if you don't be quiet, you won't get your pudding snack."

Neptune says, nervously, "No! I'll do my best to keep my mouth shut!"

Noire says, annoyed, "I can hear everything! It defeats the purpose if you are making noise on the subject of quiet."

Mimi says, with a nod, "She has a point."

Palmon says, with a nod, "Yep."

Noire says, annoyed, "And now, look at what you have done. The mood is all gone now!"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep's pudding scores a double whammy! Gone!"

Neptune says, shocked and horrified, "M-My pudding! Noooooooo!"

Davis asks, confused, "I don't know: Should I be serious or laughing?"

Veemon responds, with a shrug, "I don't know, Davis. Maybe both?"

Ganache says, "Are you done talking yet? I am a very busy man after all."

Noire says, "Let me save you the time by sending that machine into the junk heap and turn that overgrown bull into steak!"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, transform!"

Neptune says, "Transform!" In a bright flash, Neptune transforms into her HDD form much to the shock of Ganache and Neptune says, in her mature voice, "Ganache, you went way too far. Feel the pain that Chian and her people endured!"

Ganache says, shocked, "That form…You!" Ganache asks Noire, "But she is supposed to be your enemy! Why?!"

Noire says, "For the people that believe in me, I'll do anything for them…Anything! Access!" In a bright flash, Noire then transforms into the silver haired woman that fought Neptune and Sailor Celestial before.

Neptune says, shocked, "Noire?! That form…!"

Noire AKA Black Heart responds, in a deep woman's voice that she used in this form, "Details later! First, let's get rid of that contraption and that overgrown piece of beef with it!"

Suguha says, "That's our cue!"

" **Valkyrie Moon Power, Make-up!** "

" **Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Mars Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Jupiter Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Uranus Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Saturn Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Nebula Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Orion Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Star Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Sun Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

Within bright flashes, Serena, Rini, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Trista, Molly, Shion, Asuna, Kari, and Suguha are replaced by Sailors Moon, Neo Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Neptune, Pluto, Nebula, Orion, Star, Sun, and Celestial with Sailors Moon, Mercury, Venus, Star, Sun, and Celestial are in their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms with the rest of the Sailor Scouts in their Eternal level forms. On the meanwhile, Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask to assist.

Davis says, taking out his digivice, "Let's rock and roll, Veemon!"

Veemon says, with a nod, "Right!"

Ken says, taking out his digivice, "Wormmon!"

Wormmon says, with a nod, "Right!"

Sailor Sun says, taking out her digivice, "Gatomon!"

Gatomon says, "I was hoping that you would say that Kari!"

 **Digivolution**

" **Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon!"**

" **Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon!"**

" **Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon!"**

" **ExVeemon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon!"**

 **End Digivolution**

Ganache is shocked by the Digimon's Digivolution and our Sailor Scouts' transformation and IF says, looking at the two Digimon, "Man! I still can't believe this stuff!"

Compa says, with a nod, "I know! It is amazing!"

Sailor Celestial's two Digimon, still in her digivice, appear on the screen of her digivice and Lunamon asks, "Do you need our help, Suguha?"

Agumon (Tamer) asks, "It is boring around here! Can we come out?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smirk, "Why not? Agumon! Lunamon! Realize!" Sailor Celestial extends her digivice out and in a flash, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon leap out while energy gathers into Sailor Celestial's arm and she yells out, "Charge! DNA…Full Charge!" She sends that energy into her digivice and sends it into Agumon (Tamer).

 **Warp Digivolution**

" **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…RizeGreymon!"**

 **End Warp Digivolution**

RizeGreymon gives out a roar of power with the end of his Digivolution and he prepares for battle while Ganache asks, shocked, "It can't be possible…Who…Who are you?!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Your worst nightmare, jerk!" Asterius the Taurus King then prepares to attack as Kazuto, Asuna, and Sailor Moon notice a familiar movement.

Kazuto yells out, "It is about to use a breath attack! Hit its head! That's its weak spot!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "RizeGreymon!"

" **Trident Revolver!** "

RizeGreymon fires three blasts from its machine cannon left arm that slam into Asterius' heads causing it to give a 'moo-like' roar as the force stuns him and sends him down to the ground on his bottom.

Davis tells Paildramon, "Paildramon, you know what to aim for!"

Paildramon responds, "You got it, Davis!"

Sailor Moon says, "Split up! Some of us will take on Asterius, the others help take down that tin can!"

Matt says, "You heard the lady!" Immediately, our group splits up with some of our group heading to help Neptune and Noire take care of the machine monster, Killachine, while the others fight against Asterius, who is struggling back to its feet.

Sailor Orion says, "I don't think so." Sailor Orion unleashes an arrow from her bow that hits home on the crown/head of Asterius and he roars as he is stunned for the moment.

Kazuto brings out Oathkeeper and Remains Heart Keyblades and he yells out, "Up and over!"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Right!" Sailor Moon spins around and Kazuto runs towards her in which Kazuto steps on her cupped armored hands with Sailor Moon throwing him high into the air with Sailor Star grabbing onto his back.

Sailor Star says, "Not without me, Kirito-kun!" Sailor Star throws Kazuto at Asterius and Kazuto gives Asterius a mighty dual slash with his Keyblades causing Asterius to roar out in pain with Sailor Star giving him a barrage of **Linears** for good measure. Asterius recovers from his shock and prepares to counterattack, but Paildramon and Angewomon have other ideas.

" **Desperado Blaster!** "

" **Celestial Arrow!** "

Angewomon fires an arrow of light while Paildramon fires a barrage of energy bullets from its blasters that strike Asterius in the head causing him to get stunned once again. With the group with Killachine, Noire decides to start things off.

" **Drop Crush!** "

She uses an upward kick and a powerful slash attack to hit Killachine hard and Neptune then uses her **Critical Edge** to knock Killachine up and give him a double slash, but Killachine moves in for a nasty slash attack with its massive axe, but Sailor Saturn blocks it with her shield, however, she is strained to hold Killachine's attack back.

Sailor Neptune yells out, concerned, "Get out of there!" However, it is too late as Killachine breaks through her shield and Sailor Saturn is sent flying to the ground, hard.

Sailor Pluto says, concerned, "Saturn!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a snarl, "You are going to pay for that one, you junk heap!"

" **Space Sword Blaster!** "

Sailor Uranus unleashes a wave of energy with her Space Sword that slams into Killachine and sends it back a bit.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Nice one! Let's see how it likes a real shocker!"

" **Jupiter Thunder Dragon Roar!** "

Sailor Jupiter unleashes a powerful electrical dragon that slams into Killachine and seemly causes it to malfunction.

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Right on!"

Sailor Uranus says, "No, wait!" However, Killachine gets back on its feet and slams its mace down on Sailor Jupiter causing to yelp as she gets knocked down to the ground and stunning her for the moment.

IF says, "Oh, crap!"

" **Lace Ribbons!** "

Noire unleashes her attack with multiple kicks and slash attacks with Neptune going in with **Cross Combo** with multiple slash attacks before knocking it into the air and slamming it back down to the ground, but Killachine counterattacks with swing of its axe against Neptune and Noire and while they manage to block it and gain no injuries or damage, they are throw back for the moment. Killachine then turns its attention back at Sailor Jupiter, who is just regaining her senses after getting knocked down by the machine monster.

Yolei shouts out, "Look out!" Killachine drops its mace down on Sailor Jupiter, but Sailor Saturn leaps in and creates another shield to intercept the attack, however, like last time, she is straining from the power from the massive machine.

Sailor Neptune says, shocked, "Get out of there!"

Sailor Jupiter says, weakly, "Saturn…"

Sailor Saturn then starts to glow as she strains against her enemy and she says, with a determined tone, "I…I won't give up…I will protect everyone…!" Sailor Saturn is then engulfed in an immense glow that throws Killachine backwards and much to the other's shock.

Sailor Pluto says, amazed, "Saturn…" When the glow that engulfed Sailor Saturn fades away as quickly as it appeared, everyone can see that she has radically changed!

Sailor Saturn's hair and head are mainly contained in a dark violet Thracian helmet with Galaxy-Eyes Cypher Dragon and Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon on the helmet, violet eyeshadow on her eyelids, deep and lovely sparkling violet lips, black spiked metal choker is around her neck with a dark violet jewel attached below the center of the choker, her cloth fuku is replaced by a violet armored metal fuku with black and golden version of Black Luster Soldier's armored arms, hands, and shoulder pads, in the chest area of her armored fuku, there is a violet heart-shaped jewel with two crossed Silent Glaives along with Cyber Dark Dragon in the center of the crossed Silent Glaives as well as eight white feathered wings attached to the heart-shaped jeweled, she has an armored mini-skirt that's violet, black, and silver in color with dark violet version of Lightning's Overture Gunblade from Final Fantasy XIII-2 attached to the left side of the skirt with armored pouches containing ninja style items/weapons attached to the right side of the skirt, she has black armored knee-high high-heeled armored boots, and coming out of her back, there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings. In her right hand/arm, her Silent Glaive remains much the same expect that it has a black 'lining' and it seems to gain a shimmering dark silver glow.

The others are shocked and Gabumon says, "Incredible!"

Agumon says, with a nod, "You said it, Gabumon!"

Sailor Neptune says, amazed, "Firefly!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Sailor Saturn has become a Valkyrie Sailor Scout!" Sailor Saturn, now Valkyrie level, unleashes a powerful dark violet blast attack that sends Killachine flying back and crashing into the ground with a mighty 'thud'.

Noire says, shocked, "Incredible!"

Neptune says, "Noire, this is our chance!"

Noire says, with a serious tone, "Of course! Stop fooling around Neptune!" Neptune and Noire then charged at Killachine and prepare for the finishing blow while back with the others, Asterius is bound by Sailor Venus, with her 'energy heart chains', and Kushina's chakra chains.

Sailor Venus yells out, seeing what just happened, "Hey, Sailor Saturn just joined the 'Valkyrie club'!"

Sailor Mercury says, stunned, "Incredible!"

Rika says, "Hey! Focus on the side of beef!" Naruto, as if answering Rika's call, decides to join in and make his attack with help from a shadow clone.

" **Giant Rasengan!** "

Naruto and his clone slam a massive sphere of chakra energy into Asterius causing him to give another 'moo-like' roar of power as he is sent flying back, but he manages to recover, shatter Venus' and Kushina's chains, and prepares to counterattack.

But then Sailor Celestial's voice booms, "Hey, King Beef!" Asterius looks up only to get sliced right down the middle by Sailor Celestial with her swords, shattering Asterius' Guard Barrier, and he roars out as he is shattered into pieces. Around the same time, Neptune and Noire put the finishing touches on Killachine causing it to shatter into particles and then into nothingness soon after.

Noire says, "With the two of us, it was too easy to take down that tin can!" Noire then asks, looking around, "Hey, where's Ganache?"

The others look around for him and Yolei yells out, annoyed, "That big chicken took off while we were fighting his junk pile and that side of beef!"

Noire says, annoyed, "Well, no matter. He'll get what he deserves the next time that I see him!"

Neptune says, "Speaking of, Noire. That form of yours…"

Compa says, "You look like Nep-Nep transformed."

Noire replies, "You mean this? Of course. I am the CPU of Lastation."

Neptune asks, surprised, "What?"

Davis says, "We were wondering when you would reveal that fact Noire."

Noire asks, surprised, "Huh?"

IF asks, "So, you guys figured it out too?"

Tuxedo Mask responds, "Actually, we knew the instant that we met Noire for the 'first time'."

Noire asks, shocked, "Wait! What? No way!"

Kotone says, with a nod, "We did. We knew it once you told us your name."

Sailor Mercury asks Neptune, Compa, and IF, "Remember Falcom? Remember what she said that Lady Black Heart's real name really was?"

IF says, realizing, "Falcom…Wait! She said that Lady Black Heart's name was Lady NOIRE! Oh, boy! How did I forget that? I guess that a bit of Nep is rubbing off on me!"

Noire says, "So, that's how you knew."

Sailor Celestial says, "Bingo. The instant that you told us your name, we already knew that you were Lastation's CPU. We figured that you were the same silver haired person that attacked us and Neptune, since Neptune becomes different when she transforms, but we couldn't be absolutely sure until you transformed for us."

Noire says, annoyed, "Great! All this hiding my identity was for nothing then!"

Neptune asks, realizing something, "Wait! That means that you know who I am, right? Can you please tell me who I am?"

Noire asks, with a sly smile and teasing tone, "What to do…?"

Neptune asks, "Come on! I'm serious here!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Actually, Neptune, we can tell you a bit about your identity."

Neptune asks, surprised, "What?"

IF says, with a smile, "You guys must have had an idea, but when Noire transformed, you got confirmation."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Bingo, IF."

Neptune asks, annoyed, "So, everyone knows, but me? Really? Oh, come on, just say it!"

Kazuto asks Noire, "Noire, that form…It is your Goddess form and it goes by another name, doesn't it?"

Noire replies, "Yes, this is my goddess form known as Black Heart. It is also called my Hard Drive Divinity."

Neptune says, surprised, "Hard Drive Divinity? That's what Histy called my…"

Keiko asks, shocked, "Wait! Does that mean that Neptune is…?"

Compa asks, shocked, "Could she be…?"

Noire responds, "Planeptune's CPU. Neptune, you are Purple Heart."

Neptune is silent for several seconds and she replies, surprised, "Seriously?"

There are plenty of nervous sweat drops from the others and Yolei asks, sarcastically, "Really?"

Neptune AKA Purple Heart while in HDD form (A/N: From now on, when Neptune and her fellow CPU are in HDD form, we will be calling them by their goddess names like Neptune-Purple Heart for example.) asks IF, "Iffy, what should I do? Me? Planeptune? Really?"

IF responds, "Why don't you change back first?"

Purple Heart says, "O-Okay. I can't show my variety of expressions in this form anyway."

Plenty of the others nearly do an anime deadpan and IF says, "Not like we're going to use your entire repertoire of expressions…"

Davis asks IF, with a smirk, "You want to bet IF?"

Kari says, with a giggle, "Oh, Dai-kun."

Purple Heart turns back into Neptune, her human form, and Neptune asks, "But is really me…being me, okay with everyone?"

IF asks, "Who would have expected you to be the CPU of Planeptune?" Our heroes and heroines that came from Earth look at each other and decide 'not to go there'.

Compa asks, "What's going on here? All I did was see Nep-Nep fall from…the sky!"

Kazuto says, "Bingo, Compa. A normal human wouldn't survive a fall from the height that you were implying."

Black Heart/Noire says, a bit nervously, "For the record, falling from the sky isn't normal even for a goddess…"

Tuxedo Mask says, "However, it explains what happened with Neptune and how she fell from the sky in the first place."

Sailor Moon asks, "It does?"

Kazuto says, "Yes, it does."

Neptune asks Black Heart, "Just to make sure. Are you SURE that I'm the CPU of Planeptune?"

Black Heart sighs and responds, "I'm not sure…You ARE the CPU of Planeptune. Don't worry. We won't fight now. I need to first rebuild Lastation."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah, we will help how we can, but we need to discuss a few things with you, Noire."

Black Heart says, "I'm not surprised. In fact, I need to discuss quite a few things with you. I have a few questions for you."

Tai says, "Yeah, I'll bet."

Ryoutarou whispers to Kazuto, "Hey, bro, there is plenty of things that I don't get."

Kazuto whispers back, "I know, Klein." Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I'm willing to bet that how SAO monsters and boss monsters especially are appearing and how Ganache got control of one of them are among the questions on Klein's mind and I know that it is on mind too. Maybe even Liz, Asuna, and Serena are wondering much the same as well as plenty of the others. I really don't like this and I'm starting to fear on what's to come."_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Unknown realm**_

Somewhere within an unknown realm, the current Organization XIII are assembled together and watching the footage of the battle between Killachine and our heroes and heroines.

Xigbar says, plainly, but retaining his classic smirk, "Well, isn't this a pain."

Saix says, "Sailor Saturn has gained the powers of a Valkyrie."

Master Xehanort says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Ansem says, "It also looks like Avenir is also 'playing' with 'other sides' other than our own."

Xigbar asks, with a smirk, "Shall we tell the witch about it?"

Master Xehanort says, shaking his head, "No, not for the moment. Let us see where this goes. You know of our plans and we may have found two people of interest."

Xigbar asks, curiously, "You do? Who is that?"

Master Xehanort responds, "You know, my friend. You are after all…another me."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Back in Lastation, our heroes and heroines are assembled together within the hotel in Lastation that they are staying at.

Mimi says, "Whew! That was a workout!"

Palmon says, with a nod, "I'll say!"

Keiko says, "Passé looks really bad."

Yui says, "I hope that Chian and everyone with her will be okay."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I hope so too, Yui-chan."

IF tells Noire, "Now that things have calmed down, don't you need to show your identity to Chian?"

Noire responds, "Now isn't the right time. Honestly, showing myself now would only make matters worse. So, I'll first get back in shape before showing my identity."

Mina asks, "Get back in shape?"

Trista says, "I believe getting back her Shares to higher levels. Remember, these goddesses are strong or weak based on the strength of faith from the people of their lands and world."

Serena asks Noire, "Do you have a plan?"

Noire responds, "Plan? No. I'm just going to do my best to help everyone living here."

IF says, "Now that's the CPU Lady Black Heart that I know and respect."

Noire replies, "Cut the honorifics. Just call me Noire. I like that betters anyway."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Okay, Noire. Anyway, like we said, I think that we know what happened between you, Neptune, and the other two CPUs." When Noire looks at Kazuto, he tells her, "Before Compa found her, you and the other CPUs including Neptune were fighting in Celestia in another battle of the Console Wars."

Noire says, with a nod, "That's right."

Kazuto says, "However, something changed. For some reason, you and the two CPUs other than Neptune ganged up on Neptune and battled her together to 'eliminate' her from the Console Wars. She fell out of Celestia into Gamindustri proper and losing her HDD form in the process."

Noire says, "Most obviously. In Celestia, we can maintain our Hard Drive Divinity for as long as we want no matter how much energy that we lose through we still depend on the Shares for the core of our strength still. Here in Gamindustri, we don't get 'recharged' as we do on Celestia and we can only maintain our Hard Drive Divinity for a limited amount of time in which we have to return to our human forms."

Keiko asks, curiously, "So, since Neptune got knocked from Celestia, she was so weakened that she transformed into her human form and was unable to fly?"

Amara says, with a nod, "I believe that's exactly what happened Keiko."

Hotaru says, "If Neptune wasn't something special, she would have most likely died. An ordinary human couldn't survive such a fall."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yep. However, it means that Historie may be the only way to regain Neptune's memories."

Rika says, "We aren't experts on goddesses."

Mina says, looking at Neptune, "Speaking of Nep…" Many of the others look at Neptune, who is sleeping in bed and snoring quite loudly.

Compa says, "She's sound asleep. She must have been really tired."

There is a knock on the door and Serena says, plainly, "Come in."

When the door opens, Chian comes in and she says, "Coming through."

Lita asks, "What's up, Chian?"

Chian says, "Thanks to you, we've got a lot cleaned up. The rest is for tomorrow."

Noire asks, "How is the factory doing really?"

Chian says, "Most of it is in unworkable condition. Not much to be done about it."

Hotaru says, "That's horrible."

Chian says, "I know, but at least, we have our lives."

Neptune wakes up from her sleep and she asks, groggily, "Huh? Chian? Since when?"

Chian responds, "I just arrived. Sorry to wake you sleeping beauty."

Noire asks, "What are you going to do now?"

Chian says, "With the Expo around the corner, I need the factory running first."

IF says, "So that means that we won't have work for a while then."

Asuna asks Chian, "Are you sure that you don't want us to help out?"

Chian responds, with a smile, "It's no problem. Personally, something tells me that you have something important of your own to deal with. Don't worry, we can handle it."

Mimi asks, "What should we do now?"

Izzy says, "I think that we should head back to Planeptune for the time being. We still have the other two nations of Leanbox and Lowee to consider."

Tentomon says, "Good point, Izzy."

Neptune hands back Chian's test weapon and she says, "Here is your weapon back."

Chian replies, "Thanks. When the Expo comes around, come back. I'll have more tests for you then."

Neptune says, with a smile, "That would be great! I'm looking forward to seeing your new factory."

Chian says, "Count on it. I'll get everything back to full operation soon."

After Chian leaves the room, Kazuto asks Noire, "Could you keep an eye out for something like the Key Fragment that we showed you?"

Noire responds, "Sure. But don't think that this is for Neptune. I'm just showing my appreciation for your assistance in dealing with that jerk, Ganache, and his overgrown tinker toy."

Neptune asks, "Huh? Nowa isn't coming with us?"

Noire replies, annoyed, "Don't call me Nowa! It's Noire!"

Neptune says, with her cheerful smile on her lips, "Oh, come on! You can call me Neppy if you like."

Noire asks, "No I won't…Wait! Why would I?"

Davis tells Neptune, "Hey, Nep, remember, Noire is the CPU of this place. She needs to 'clean house'."

Amara tells Neptune, "And what Davis basically means is that she needs to help her people and regain their support, thus regaining her strength to help them better."

Neptune says, "Aww, just when I thought that we were becoming best buddies…"

Compa says, "Now, now, Nep-Nep. Let's not bother Noire. We have to find the Key Fragment of Lastation so we are coming back."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Yeah, we'll be back, believe it."

Noire says, "I'll be sure to greet you with open arms then." Noire tells Neptune, "Oh, Neptune? Don't be going around telling everyone that you are a CPU, you hear? I'm not sure about the other nations, but I'm sure that they have their own problems."

Trista says, "Remember, the four of you, up until recently, were fighting each other in the Console Wars that we heard about. It may not be a good idea to learn that an 'enemy leader' is wandering their lands. We aren't sure how the people will react as well as the other two CPUs."

Neptune replies, "Oh, you worry too much. I'm not that dumb. I just have to reveal my identity right before the 'big scene', right?"

Compa says, excitedly, "Just like in theater! Oh, I want to come out at the encore call!"

Neptune says, excitedly, "Oh, that's good, Compa! And we'll have Iffy pull curtains backstage!"

Plenty of the others sweat drop and Noire asks the others, "Are you sure that you, guys and gals, be okay?"

IF says, "I'm fine…Of maybe not. I'm already getting a headache…"

Serena tells Noire, "Noire?" When Noire looks at Serena, she asks, "We know about the story about you and your fellow CPUs. I have to ask: What's the point of the whole Console Wars?"

Noire responds, "In order to become the True Goddess."

Serena asks Noire, curiously, "So?"

Noire asks, "What do you mean 'so'?"

Serena replies, "What are the benefits of becoming this 'True Goddess'? What's the point of it?"

Noire says, plainly, "It means that you become the ruler of the whole of Gamindustri?"

Serena asks Noire, "Is it important to you?"

Noire replies, "Of course it is!" However, deep down, Noire doubts that answer.

Serena asks Noire, "Is that what you truly want Noire? Does becoming this 'True Goddess' mean everything to you? You already have your people and 'home' of Lastation. Do you really want to rule your world?" Noire's eyes widen with that remark and remembering a meeting with Neptune a previous evening and asking Neptune the question about what's important, their nation or the Console Wars, in which Noire thinks about Neptune's answer. This and Serena's questions start to make her think.

Noire responds, "Well, you have a point. I mean…Look! I've been away for a few years and my people have a major headache on their hands with Avenir! If one nation is bad enough, then you have a point that ruling the whole of Gamindustri would be a nightmare." Noire says, with a smile, "However, I'm sure that I'm able to handle the job, but my people need right now, so, Lastation is my number one priority right now. But if the others, even Neptune, want to continue with the Console Wars, then I'm going to give it all I got. But it is just to help the people of my dear Lastation. And like I said before, I'm not helping you find the Key Fragment because I care about Neptune, I'm just thankful for her help and yours dealing with overgrown side of beef and that tinker toy."

Rika whispers to Asuna, "I think that we are dealing with a tsundere here."

Asuna says, with a smile and playful poke, "Liz…"

Kazuto tells Noire, "So, Noire, you mentioned that you saw our world in the sky before you met us?"

Noire says, "I did. It is most likely because I'm a CPU."

Tai says, "Probably the same for Neptune and not because of us."

Noire says, "Most likely."

Trista tells Noire, "Then you know the situation that we are in."

Noire says, "Yeah, it is quite obvious." She then looks at Suguha and she says, "I'm still finding it hard to believe that someone wielding Etherion is acting here in front of me. I mean not even the CPUs can wield the power of Etherion. It is, in my opinion, the greatest power in all of existence itself."

Trista says, with a nod, "Plenty would agree with you."

Noire says, looking at Suguha and Naruto, "I have to say that I'm not sure that it is in the best of hands, but I guess that you, two, will have to do for now."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Thanks for the vote of confidence."

Naruto says, nodding his head in agreement and giving off his own annoyed sarcastic tone, "No kidding."

Kazuto asks Noire, "Noire, will you…?"

Noire puts her hands on her hips and she responds, "Of course I'm going to help! I mean…Hello! My nation and my people are under threat since the whole of Gamindustri, so, it is a no brainer. Don't think that I'm being a good friend or something like that. It is for the good of my nation, my people, and my world, that's all."

Serena says, with a smile, "Thank you, Noire."

Noire says, with a shrug, "Don't mention it."

Amara asks Noire, "Noire, you know that we are going into Leanbox and Lowee to find the Key Fragments to get Historie free of her seal and get Neptune's memory back. Can you give us any information on them? Have you seen your fellow CPUs outside of their 'goddess forms'?"

Noire replies, her hands still on her hips, "Well, of course. I recognized Neptune outside of HDD, right? Anyway, here is what you need to know. First, we'll start with Leanbox. Leanbox's CPU, Green Heart, is named Vert and I believe that in human form has blond hair, blue eyes, and…let's put it this way…She is like your friends, Hinata and Lita, for example, when it comes to 'body shape'."

Lita says, nervously, "Okay…"

Noire says, continuing, "With Lowee's CPU, White Heart: Her human name is Blanc. She is short and petite young girl with short brown hair and blue eyes." Noire says, nervously, "However, watch out when she is in HDD form. You know us, goddess, goes through personality changes when we use our Hard Drive Divinity to turn into our goddess forms. Let's just say that you don't want to make Blanc mad when she is in HDD form."

Rini asks, curiously and a bit nervously, "How bad?"

Noire says, pointing to Sakura and Kushina, "That bad and possibly worse."

Sakura and Kushina yell out in unison, very annoyed, "Hey!"

Plenty of the others scratch their scalps nervously and Rika says, solemnly and annoyed, "That's wonderful to hear."

Serena tells Noire, "Thank you for your help, Noire. We'll be back as soon as we can."

Noire responds, with a smirk, "No problem. It isn't like I'm going to miss you or anything. Plus, I've got a ton of work to do." The others nod their heads and they prepare to head out to return to Planeptune.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, the shadowy figure of the Professor, leader of Academia, is looking at the image of Edo Phoenix, the Fusion Dimension version of famous duelist, Aster Phoenix, on a view screen as Edo, through this 'tele-chat' gives him a report.

When Edo is done, Professor responds, "It seems like Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has become quite the duelist. He has mastered Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, and Pendulum quite well."

Edo asks, confused, "Sir?"

Professor responds, "I understand, Edo. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze is a very creditable threat and he must be dealt with."

Edo says, with a nod, "Yes, sir."

Professor says, "The Sailor Scouts are also getting stronger. The stronger that they become, the greater the threat that they become."

Edo says, "I know, Professor. I just don't understand their level of strength…"

Professor responds, interrupting, "Sword Art Online." Edo looks at the Professor and Professor responds, "SAO was a double handed sword. While it inflicted 'terrible wounds', it also 'hardened their metal' and 'tempered their blades'. Unlike those in the XYZ and Synchro Dimensions, those in Standard, especially Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, had that event to draw upon. While it has made them 'vulnerable' in some ways, it has made them far stronger than their XYZ and Synchro Dimension counterparts as well as their counterparts in our dimension, Edo."

Edo's eyes widen at the Professor's words and he says, plainly, "Then I won't underestimate them ever again, sir."

Professor says, "It is wise that you don't, Edo. Never underestimate your enemy or your enemy will be your end. Many generals throughout history have underestimate their opponents and in one form or another, their opponent caused their demises."

Edo says, with a nod, "Understood, Professor." As the image of Edo fades away as the communication link is disconnected, Professor can't help to wonder about the situation developing and none other than the person behind SAO itself: Akihiko Kayaba.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Right now, we are within Compa's home where Neptune is having fun in relaxing and playing video games.

Neptune says, "Whew! This place is really home. The bed is comfy, games all over, and the puddings stocked in the fridge."

Yolei tells Neptune, "Hey, Neptune, we've been loafing around Compa's place for over a week already."

Neptune tells Yolei, "Oh, come on! We did a lot at Lastation, so, give a girl a break!"

Rika says, with a sigh, "Give us a break."

Neptune says, "Oh, come on, this is my only chance to cozy with the puddings, you dig? Who is going to kick back, you dig? It's me, yo!"

IF asks, annoyed, "Really? She is the CPU for Planeptune?"

Amara tells IF, with a sigh, "I don't blame you."

Compa says, "Nep-Nep. I made some tasty milk pudding."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Yay! Pudding! Milk pudding! Milky-milk pudding!"

IF says, "Compa, you have to stop treating Nep like a queen."

Kotone asks, "Technically, since she is the ruler of this nation, doesn't that mean that she is like a queen?"

IF gives an annoyed glare at Kotone and Shion says, plainly, "She has a point."

Mimi asks, "So, why don't we bring Neptune back to the Basilicom here?"

Cody responds, "She still doesn't have her memories. We can prove that she is the CPU since she can transform into her 'goddess form', her Hard Drive Divinity, since only they can only use that transformation."

Minato says, "The real problem is if her people find out that she is without her memories, they may become doubtful on her ability to lead and protect them. Her fighting abilities are quite good, but the problem of her leadership and protection might still come into question. And remember, her power comes from the faith that people have in her. She needs to be as strong as possible since somebody wants to get her hands on her power and Suguha's power."

Tai says, "So, for now, we had better not return Neptune to her home here in her nation until we recover her memories."

Neptune tells Compa, "Compa, this pudding is the bomb! Can I get some more of these morsels?"

Compa replies, "I'm happy that you like them, Nep-Nep. More coming right up!"

IF says, with a sigh, "These two…Well, I guess that it is better than being in peril now. I suppose enjoying that moment isn't bad. Well, I had better get started…"

IF takes out her phone and Neptune asks, "Iffy, what are you doing? Single player checkers? Single player rummy?"

IF responds, "Oh, shut it. No, I was just checking the Goddess' blog."

Keiko asks, "The Goddess' blog?"

Mina asks, curiously, "The goddesses blog like us, humans?"

IF replies, shaking her head, "No, it is just Lady Green Heart, the CPU of Leanbox."

Kazuto asks, "What does she post?"

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "We might get a better idea on her personality if we read her entities."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Look at you, Mister Sherlock."

Kazuto tells Ryoutarou, annoyed, "Cut it out Klein."

Rika adds in, annoyed, "Head out of the gutter, Klein."

Neptune asks, "Does she have pic shots of her licking pizza or a self-made fantasy poem?"

IF asks, "You really think that a goddess would post random junk like that?"

Neptune looks at IF's phone screen and she says, "Let me see: 'Monsters have been appearing of recent. Please be wary...'"

Davis says, "That doesn't tell us much."

IF tells Neptune, "See? Lady Green Heart isn't a goofer like you."

Neptune says, "Wait! Iffy, there is a hidden link on here!"

IF asks, "What kind of idiotic nonsense are you talking about now…?" When IF looks at her phone's screen, she says, "Wait! You're right!"

Neptune says, pushing the link, "Let's see what's there!"

IF says, "Wait a minute, Nep!"

Neptune then says, "It says: 'Welcome to my private page. I will be posting my private diary here.'"

Plenty of the others are shocked and IF says, "L-Lady Green Heart's diary? You shouldn't be reading other people's diaries!"

Neptune responds, teasingly, "Oh, yeah, sure. I bet Iffy is going to check it out yourself, right?"

IF retorts, nervously, "M-Me? Look at L-Lady Green H-H-Heart's private life? N-N-No!"

Neptune sweat drops and retorts, "Way to look calm, Iffy."

Yolei asks, "What kind of goddess would post their diary on an internet blog?"

Shion says, "It could be a hack."

Amara tells Ami and Izzy, "Better check IF's phone for virus and bugs just in case."

Tentomon says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Neptune says, reading what she is seeing, "Let's see now: 'I have bought six new games…My backlog is getting too big…'"

IF asks, confused, "Huh?"

Neptune says, continuing to read from the blog, "I can't wait to get my 'Tsundere Otaku Eyeglasses Set'…Hey, that's the limited edition released by the Otomate branded company."

Mina asks, "How do you know that?"

Kari says, with a smile, "She found that out when we shopping a few days ago."

Neptune says, still reading from IF's phone screen display, "Let's see: 'Can't play Four Goddess Online with the sever error…'"

Amara asks, "Four Goddess Online?"

Kazuto says, "It is the local MMORPG game for this world. We found that out during our research during the past week and it is quite good."

Rika says, with a smirk, "Not surprising that you would be into that."

Asuna giggles as Kazuto blushes and Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Busted, dude."

Rini tells Ryoutarou, while motioning to Serena, "You shouldn't be calling the kettle black since I remember you and certain Meatball Head joining him."

Serena yelps in shock and Michelle says, with a smile, "It sounds like the CPU of Leanbox is quite the gamer."

IF says, "My image of Lady Green Heart…is crumbling…"

Neptune responds, with a smile, "Is the difference between image and reality shock you, Iffy?"

IF says, "I know! The Basilicom must have made this to give her a more natural image. My Lady Green Heart would be this much of a gamer."

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, boy. She has gone into denial."

Neptune says, "Well, coming from a gamer like me, she smells like a full-blast gamer!"

Kazuto says, "I've got to admit that Neptune does have a point. It seems like that way based on the 'feel' of those postings. However, IF has a point in saying that we have no proof that she put those posting on there."

Raye says, "Yeah, no joke! What kind of girl would post their private diary for everyone to see? I really can't believe that any girl would post their own private diary for everyone to see."

IF says, "There you go. Raye is right!"

Neptune asks, with a sly smile, "So, you want to bet and see by meeting her face-to-face?"

IF says, "Sure. Then, if you're wrong, I'm taking one-week's worth of your puddings."

Neptune says, excitedly, "It is on! Iffy, you better be ready to bring my prize on a silver platter!"

Compa says, nervously, "This isn't the reason that we go to Leanbox for…"

Matt says, nervously, "At least we are going to Leanbox now…"

Gabumon says, nervously, "I guess so…"

Kari says, with a nervous smile, "Well, we can always look for the Key Fragment while we are there."

Yolei asks, nervously, "Why am I getting a bad feeling about this?" Ken comforts his girlfriend as our heroes and heroines, with a mixed feelings and/or plans in Leanbox.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Leanbox**_

Right now, our group is within Leanbox, namely the main city containing the Basilicom, where we find that Leanbox seems to have a medieval theme, in which they are in front of the Basilicom.

Davis asks, "Is this the place?"

IF says, with a nod, "Yep. This is Leanbox's Basilicom."

Neptune says, "I hope that we don't get treated like we did back at Lastation."

Compa says, "I hope so too…"

Keiko asks IF, "IF, why are you looking at your phone?"

IF says, "I'm checking Lady Green Heart's blog. It just updated, so, she must be here."

Neptune says, with a smile, "No, it can't be. Someone else must be doing the blog entries."

IF says, annoyed, "Don't ruin my image of Lady Green Heart any more than you have."

Neptune replies, "I'm sorry, but I didn't know that you were so into Lady Green Heart's blog."

IF says, annoyed, "Well, sorry for being a follower…"

Kazuto says, "Come on, you two. Let's not fight…"

Neptune knocks on the door and she says, "Hello! We're here to see the CPU!" Our group, minus the Digimon and Pina, enters and an elderly and sagely looking man comes up to them.

The elder sage looking male tells them, "My, what a lively group of young people that we have here today. My name is Yvoire. What brings you here today?"

Neptune asks, "We came here to see the CPU. Is she around?"

Yvoire, the elder sage, responds, "How amazing unfortunate. Meeting time with the CPU is done for today."

Neptune says, "Oh, come on. She's here, right? Just a little peak. Only a little."

Yolei tells Neptune, "Neptune, she is the ruler of a nation. She can't be available all the time."

IF says, with a nod, "That's right, Nep. She needs to manage her nation and get a little rest too."

Neptune asks IF, "Giving up so quickly? I thought that you were all over the goddess, huh?"

IF responds, nervously, "Wh-What? M-Me? Y-Yeah, but this isn't the time or place to say such a thing."

Yvoire says, "As one that serves the Lady, I can't help, but be happy for your admiration."

Rika whispers to Asuna, slyly, "Not surprising."

Asuna gently pokes Rika and she says, chidingly, "Liz…"

Yvoire says, "But rules are rules. And as your friend there just stated, our Lady has matters of state to attend to."

IF says, with a smile, "Let's explore the time to pass the time."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Sounds like fun."

Yui says, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

Neptune asks, "Sounds like a plan. Oh, Mister…Eviler…?"

Yvoire says, "That's Yvoire to you, young lady."

Tai says, nervously, "Sorry about that."

Kazuto asks, "Mister Yvoire, sir, we wish to ask you about something. Is that all right?"

Yvoire says, "Of course."

Davis asks, as our group displays the Key Fragment, "Do you know anything about a Key Fragment? Something like this?"

Yvoire says, "Seventy years of my life and I've never seen anything like that before. But the Lady might know. She has been around for hundreds of years after all."

Neptune asks, "Hundreds? So that means that Lady Green Heart is an old…Ugh?!" Immediately, IF covers Neptune's mouth while plenty of our group get quite nervous for obvious reasons.

IF says, "Okay, that's it. Don't say a single word that you were about to say."

Suguha tells Neptune, whispering in her ear, "Hey, Neptune, you are a CPU, too, remember? That means that you have been around for hundreds of years, duh!"

Mina asks, nervously, "Time to go?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Time to go."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yep."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "Agreed."

Tai says, a bit nervously, "Anyway, thank you for your help and we'll come back tomorrow."

TK says, with a smile, "Have a nice day." Our group quickly moves out and on the way, IF bumps into someone that looks like a young woman wearing a dark blue hooded cloak in which only her mouth and long violet hair are seen.

IF asks, "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

The woman responds, "No problem. I'm sorry for not paying attention too…" Our group heads outside, but Suguha, Kazuto, and Serena get a 'weird feeling' from her in which they look to see Amara and Raye giving this woman a glance as they leave.

The woman goes over to Yvoire and he asks, "Oh, a guest?"

The woman says, "Greetings. My name is Conversation, an evangelist from Lowee."

Yvoire retorts, suspiciously, "How unusual…What brings an evangelist from Lowee here?"

The woman, Conversation, says, "Don't be alarmed. I am not here to spread the word of our Lady White Heart."

Yvoire asks, still suspicious, "Then the reason is other than evangelizing?"

Conversation responds, "Yes. I come with information from our Lady herself."

Yvoire asks, "Information, you say?"

Conversation says, "Yes. It is in regards of the worship of the Overlord."

Yvoire asks, "Overlord worship?"

Conversation says, with a nod, "In Gamindustri, there are four goddesses and people revere either one of them. But of recent, there are those who worship none of the goddesses."

Yvoire asks, skeptical, "So, they are turning to worship of the Overlord? But here? In Leanbox?"

Conversation responds, "I do not believe so, as those live in Leanbox follow close to the CPU. But suppose such ones that came from afar from Leanbox…?"

Yvoire asks, still skeptical, "And evangelize such as you…?"

Conversation says, "No. They are heretics and do not evangelize such as myself. Instead they find weaknesses and turn people to the Overlord."

Yvoire asks, "Are you saying that such are in Leanbox?"

Conversation replies, "Yes. For example, the group that you just met earlier…They are heretics, followers of the Overlord: Momus."

Yvoire retorts, skeptical, "What? That's hard to believe from youths such as them…"

Conversation says, "As proof, they appeared in Lastation where the goddess' Shares fell and summoned monsters inciting fear and destruction to the city. See for yourself." Conversation then produces a smart phone like device that shows the image of Ganache on it. We leave this scene to rejoin our heroes and heroines walking through the streets of Leanbox taking the old style housing, greenery, and mountainous area in the background.

Kotone says, "It is so lovely."

Shion says, with a nod, "I have to agree."

Matt says, "It is a nice change."

Neptune asks, "So, what do we want to do first?"

IF says, "I heard that there is a great café that's serving sublime scones."

Davis says, with a smile, "Sounds tasty."

Veemon says, licking his lips, "Yeah!"

Patamon says, with a nod, "You know it!"

Rika says, with a grin, "I don't think that you will find much arguing in this group."

IF says, "Okay, I think that there is a horse carriage somewhere around here." IF leaves them to a horse carriage 'taxi service' of sorts and finds out that the service isn't running. IF asks, surprised and a bit annoyed, "Huh? What do you mean that the service isn't running?"

The carriage driver responds, "Well, we can't send them out with all of those monsters out there now."

Kazuto says, "If this was a quest, all we would have to do is defeat the monsters."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I doubt that it would be that easy here Kirito-kun."

Tai asks, "Where do we go to get there?"

The carriage driver responds, "The only way to get there is through the dungeon area."

Davis says, sarcastically, "Of course."

Yolei says, with an annoyed groan, "You know it, Davis."

Darien tells the carriage driver, "Thank you for your help."

The driver responds, "Sorry for the trouble."

As the drive leaves, Rika asks, "Now what?"

IF responds, "It isn't that far off, so, let's walk there."

Kazuto says, "Okay."

Compa asks, "Speaking of, do you know the way there?"

IF says, "Oh, that's right…Let's ask around and see if we can get directions."

Neptune responds, with a smile, "Leave it to me then! My positive demeanor will get direction in a jiffy!"

Neptune races off and Serena says, concerned, "Hold on, Neptune!"

Sakura says, "Somebody has got to watch out for that girl. She may be a goddess, but it doesn't mean that she is in danger especially in 'enemy territory'."

Hinata tells Naruto, "I think that we should follow her Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it." Soon after, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Serena, Darien, Kazuto, Asuna, and Suguha race after Neptune.

IF asks, with a sigh, "Where does Nep get her confidence from Compa?"

Compa replies, with a nervous smile, "I don't know…"

TK says, with a smile, "She kinds of remind me of someone that I know."

TK and Ken look at Davis and he asks, curiously, "What?"

Kari giggles at that and Raye says, with a sigh, "She reminds me a certain Meatball Head…"

Michelle says, with a smile, "Yes, Neptune has plenty of Serena in her."

Lita says, solemnly, "You mean a lot of what Serena HAD in her."

Plenty of the Juuban Sailor Scouts become solemn and Keiko asks, curiously, "Was Serena like Neptune before…?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Yeah. She WAS that pure, Keiko. Her personality really shined like a diamond."

Ryoutarou says, with a whistle, "Wow. She must have been a handful."

Raye says, with a weak smile, "She still is."

Kari says, "I don't think that part is gone." When the others look at her, Kari says, "I think that, at her core, Serena is still who she was before SAO. She is just still trying to find herself again."

Ami says, with a smile, "I think that you are right, Kari." Compa and IF are wondering what they are talking about, but they decide to remain silent.

Back with Neptune, she finds someone and she tells that person, greeting them, "Hello there, can I bother you a moment?"

The person that Neptune has greeted looks to be a pretty young woman of late teen years with long black hair, red eyes, and her attire consists of a silver necklace with the word 'Tekken' around her neck, spiked fingerless fighting gloves on her hands and lower arms, her 'top' is a black and red bikini-like top that covers enough of her voluptuous chest area to make her not obscene, she is wearing what looks torn blue jean pants with the pair of jeans missing the right leg area with a flame design at the end of the left leg, a martial arts style black belt with red lining acting as a regular belt, and she is barefoot with bracelet chain around her right leg/ankle.

The young lady asks, curiously, "Me?"

Neptune responds, "Yes. We wanted to go to the town near, but can you give us direction?"

The young lady replies, "Oh, just go south and head straight. You can't miss it." The young lady hands Neptune a map and she says, "Here take this map. I don't need it anyway."

Neptune says, taking the map, "Really? Yay! Thank you!" The young lady looks at Neptune and after a short while, Neptune asks, nervously, "What? Is there something on my face?"

The young lady asks, "Are you…Neptune?"

Neptune responds, "Yep. That's me. Why?"

The young lady responds, "I knew it! I'm really happy to meet you!" The young lady asks, looking at the group with her, "And those two must be Serena and Suguha right?"

There are looks of surprise and Kazuto then asks, with a smile, "You know us and Neptune from another world, right?"

The young lady replies, with a nod, "That's right. I met another Serena and Suguha when they visited my world and helped my Neptune and the other CPUs out. They were really incredible especially those armored forms of theirs."

Suguha says, "Sounds like Valkyrie Sailor Scouts to me."

Darien says, "They sounds very similar to our Serena and Suguha."

The young lady says, "It is nice to meet you all. I'm Tekken."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Tekken?"

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Do you know her Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, a bit nervously, "Not exactly, but I've heard the name before."

Neptune tells Tekken, with a smile, "It is nice to meet you, too, Tekken."

IF yells out, "Hey, Nep! Don't bother passersby too much!"

Neptune says, "Whoops! It looks like Iffy is calling us."

Serena says, "Thank you for your help, Tekken."

Tekken replies, "Sure! See you, all, again!" Soon enough, Neptune and the others head off and when they are gone, Tekken says, "It looks like Neptune and Iffy are both friends in this world too. And it seems like this Serena and Suguha are a lot like the ones that I know. I hope that I see them again."

Back with the group, Neptune presents the map and Cody says, "This will help, Neptune."

Neptune says, with a grin, "Told you!"

Naruto asks Serena and Suguha, "How many people in this world know you?"

Serena and Suguha reply in unison, "Got us!"

Mina asks, "What happened?"

The others explain what happened and Amara asks, "Another one, huh?"

Hotaru asks Trista, "Could it be that this person came from the same world as that last person that we met?"

Trista says, "I believe so, Firefly."

Izzy says, "And it looks like they know alternate versions of Serena and Suguha and based on what this girl said, it seems like they are Valkyrie Sailor Scouts too."

Ryoutarou asks, "Dude, does that mean…?"

Suguha responds, plainly, "Most likely." Most of the others get what they mean and Serena puts her head down in which Darien puts his hand on her shoulder causing Serena to look at Darien who gives her a warm smile in which Serena smiles back. Our group then heads out to get to the town not knowing that they are being observed or so it seems in which Naruto, Minato, Serena, Kazuto, and Suguha get 'that feeling' causing them to be glancing around a bit more.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, MS Mountain**_

Later on, our group is in an area known as MS Mountain and they are dealing with plenty of monsters including monsters from Sword Art Online/Aincrad including Fallen Elves. Right now, Kazuto is dealing with the leader of the Fallen Elves as he blocks a sword attack from the leader.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I'm getting a real feeling of déjà vu here."_

The Fallen Elves' leader roars out, "You will not best me, human!" The Fallen Elven leader's sword clash with Kazuto's sword once again.

Asuna yells out, "Switch!" Kazuto pushes the Fallen Elf leader away and leaps away to allow Asuna to strike with her **Linear** , the 1 hit Rapier Sword Skill with a fast cooldown, in which she hits hard with multiple **Linear** causing the Fallen Elf to grunt as he gets thrown to the ground in which he looks to see three of his fellow Fallen Elf comrades shatter into pieces.

The Fallen Elves' leader shouts out, "Retreat! Fall back!" Immediately, the few surviving Fallen Elves with their leader retreat into the background and leaving our heroes and heroines alone.

Palmon says, "Man! That was hard!"

Cody asks the Digidestined that were trapped in SAO, "Did you face monsters like that in SAO?"

Matt says, with a nod, "Yeah. There were plenty of humanoid mobs that you can't tell apart from a human. You would have to look at a color cursor."

IF asks, "You faced these kind of…things before?"

Kotone says, a bit nervously, "It is a long story, IF."

Compa says, "This is getting too weird. Now monsters are talking and stuff."

Neptune says, with a nod, "Yeah…Wait! Maybe they aren't monsters! Maybe they are aliens from another planet that abandoned their worlds because their kind started to abandon emotions or something." Plenty of the others get stunned and/or exasperated looks on their faces.

IF tells Neptune, "Geez, Nep. Where do you get these wacky ideas?"

Mina whispers, "Do you want me to tell them or what?"

Raye replies, annoyed, "Shut it, Mina-chan."

The group continues on and Neptune asks, "Whew. We've been walking awhile. Aren't we there yet?"

Compa says, "I'm so tired…Can we take a rest for a while?"

Amara says, "You, girls, need to get out more."

IF says, nodding her head, "No joke, Amara. Anyway, the map says that we are close, but I don't think that it will hurt to take a breather."

Just then a man comes over and he asks, "You folks there. Hello. Can I speak to you for a moment?"

Neptune responds, "You hitting on us? No can do through. I already have one gazillion fans. The people that see me are pure in heart and I don't want to let them down."

Yolei asks, annoyed, "Seriously, Nep?"

The man responds, "No, I'm not hitting on you. I just want to talk."

Lita asks, "What's up?"

The man asks, "Do any of you believe in Overlord Momus?"

Serena asks, curiously, "Who?"

Rika says, "Never heard of him."

Kazuto asks IF, "What about you?"

IF says, shaking her head, "Nope."

Compa says, "I never heard of Overload Mustard either."

Cody tells Compa, "He said 'Overlord Momus', Compa."

The man says, "Anyway, I am a messenger of Momus and I'm here to spread the word of the Overlord."

Davis says, suspiciously, "Yeah…Well, excuse me, where I come from, anyone with the title of 'Overlord' is bad news."

Tai says, suspiciously and with a nod of his head, "No kidding."

The man responds, "That's just your current perception. There is joy of being a part of the service of the Overlord."

Amara says, plainly, "Not interested."

IF says, with a nod, "My thoughts exactly Amara."

Compa says, "I believe in Lady Purple Heart."

Keiko whispers, "Compa does remember that Purple Heart is Neptune, right?"

The man says, "Just hear me out a bit. Overlord worship is actually really fun."

IF asks, "Didn't Amara just say that we're not interested?"

The man responds, "Here let me give you this! A special 'Overlord Momus Limited Set'!"

Ryoutarou whispers to Kazuto, "The dude doesn't know when to give up." Soon enough, the man, the messenger of this 'Overlord Momus' started thrusting item after item on our group especially to Neptune, IF, and Compa.

Suguha yells out, annoyed, "Okay, I've had enough! You heard Amara! We're not interested! Take your stuff and get lost!"

Compa says, "My grandpa taught me nothing is free, so, you can take them back."

The man responds, "No string attached! You can have them. I have to go now! Take care!" Before the others could stop him, the man races off into the distance and leaving our group with the stuff that he gave them.

IF asks, annoyed, "Great! What are we going to do with all this?"

Tai says, "Like Davis said, anyone with the title 'Overlord' in their name is bad news. So, let's get rid of this crud."

Ryoutarou says, "No joke. Burn it."

IF then looks to see Neptune going through the stuff and she asks, "Nep, what are you doing?"

Neptune says, "Well, since we are resting, I wanted to see what else is in here."

Yolei says, "Neptune, don't! You don't know where that has been!"

Neptune then pulls out what looks like a CD disk and she says, "Oh, hey, here's the BGM CD he was promoting…wait a minute…"

Compa asks, "What's wrong, Nep-Nep?"

Neptune asks, "Doesn't this BGM CD disc look oddly like that monster disc thingy?"

IF replies, shocked, "What?! Hand it over!"

Just then the disc starts to shine and Neptune yelps out, "Ah…It's…starting to shine!"

Davis yells out, "Destroy it quick!" At the same time, there are glows coming from the stuff that IF and Compa got.

Tai says, strongly, "Damn it! That jerk tricked us! There are Enemy Discs in the stuff that IF and Compa got!" Soon enough, the discs give off a bright glow and a small legion of monsters comes out of them.

Compa tells Neptune, "It's transformation time, Nep-Nep."

Neptune says, with a nod, "Aye-aye, sir!" Neptune then transforms into her HDD form of Purple Heart and she says, in her mature voice, "Let's hurry and get rid of them. And then report back to the Basilicom. It would be a disaster if these were placed in the city."

Kazuto says, drawing his swords, "Neptune has a good point." Our group face off against small humanoid sentai looking monsters that are called Boomerangs, strange fairy-like creatures known as Lightbulb Angels, and SAO style monsters including the plant type Nepenthes and the bull type Trembling Ox.

Keiko says, seeing the plant type monsters, "Oh no."

Matt says, "Déjà vu."

Yolei says, "Bad case of Déjà vu." Soon after, our heroes and heroines engage the enemy monsters and despite having some troubles, they managed to take care of them with Sakura landing the final blow by using her super-strength to drill the final Trembling Ox into the ground.

Sakura claps her hands in a cleaning motion and she says, "That's that."

Kazuto says, "Not yet."

IF says, "Let's get rid of these quick." IF then breaks the three discs and IF asks Purple Heart, seeing her reaction, "What's up?"

Purple Heart responds, "My original form wanted to break these, so…"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Not this again, Neptune!"

IF tells Purple Heart, "Well, I'll let you break them next time as long as I don't forget again. Let's get this done and get back to the Basilicom."

Izzy says, "Good point. We need to inform them about this."

Minato says, looking at the other 'Overlord stuff', "For this stuff…" Minato uses a Fire Jutsu to turn it into ashes.

Kushina says, "Good idea, Minato-kun. There may be other 'surprises' that we don't want."

The group then starts to venture back and Serena says, "We're were set-up."

Rini says, "No kidding, Meatball Head."

Shino asks, "But what were they setting us up for?"

Darien says, "That's a good question and I don't like it the theories that I'm thinking of."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in understanding, "I agree, Darien." As our groups heads back to Leanbox, a good distance away, the Momus follower was talking with the cloaked woman, Conversation.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Leanbox**_

When we return to our group within Leanbox proper, IF says, "This may be worse than I expected."

Compa asks, "What's the matter Iffy?"

IF says, "I've been researching and it looks like Overlord worship is spreading."

Compa says, "But I've never heard of Mister Overlord person before."

Amara asks IF, "What about you?"

IF says, "Neither have I. Nep…"

Davis tells IF, nervously, "She lost her memory."

IF says, nervously, "Right."

Lita says, "Well, anyway, it has got to be bad news. Like we said before, back in our world, someone with the 'title' of 'Overlord' in their name is bad news plain and simple."

Tai says, with a nod, "No joke."

Keiko asks, "Do you think that Noire-san would know?"

Kazuto responds, "Well, we didn't hear anything in Lastation, so, it may not have spread there…yet. However, if it keeps up, it could cause problems for Neptune and the other CPUs."

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right! Neptune and her fellow CPUs rely on the faith of the people for their power!"

Trista says, nodding her head, "Correct, Asuna. They call them 'Shares' and if the faith of the people gets weaker, they lose those Shares and their power grows weaker. It seems like Neptune is okay, but Noire has already suffered 'damage' due to Avenir."

Ryoutarou says, "And that girl already has enough on her plate thanks to them."

Keiko asks, "What shall we do now?"

Kazuto says, "Let's report our findings to the Basilicom." Our group nods their heads in agreement and head to the Basilicom. Within the Basilicom, our group, minus the Digimon and Pina, enter into the facility.

Neptune yells out, "Yahoo! Hey, Mister Evil…"

Yolei tells Neptune, "It's Yvoire, Nep."

Compa yells out, "We're back again!"

Yvoire comes over and he asks, "My, you folks are…Is there something urgent that you need?"

IF says, "Urgent? Yes. We met someone calling himself the messenger of Momus."

Yvoire asks, sounding surprised, "What?"

Davis says, "Yeah, dude. They were trying to get us to join them and they had unusual discs that created monsters. The very same monsters that have been plaguing your world since several years ago."

Yvoire asks, sounding surprised still, "What? Discs that create monsters?"

Serena says, with a nod, "That's right. In fact, they are the source of the monsters that have been plaguing your world for several years…or at least that's what we think. We've experienced what they can do before."

IF goes into greater detail and when she is done, Yvoire says, "To believe such simple discs being of such danger…"

Tai says, "No kidding, pal."

Darien says, "They will become a danger if they are spread across the city. If these 'messengers of Momus' are the ones responsible, you need to be ready."

Yvoire says, "Of course, we can't have what happened in Lastation happen here."

Amara thinks in her mind, suspiciously, _"Hold up! How did he know that there was a disaster in Lastation?"_

Yvoire says, "I will inform Lady Green Heart immediately. And, as appreciation, I would like to invite you to dinner tonight."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Really?"

Ryoutarou says, excitedly, "That's what I'm talking about!"

Minato asks, curiously, "Will Lady Green Heart be there?"

Yvoire responds, "Our Lady is very busy, so, I can't assure of that, but she may attend."

IF asks, curiously, "Really?"

Compa tells IF, "I hope that we meet the Lady. Right, Iffy?"

Yvoire says, "I need time to prepare, so, please return when the sun comes down."

Naruto says, excitedly, "Sure. Hope you have some good ramen."

Sakura tells Naruto, "Naruto…"

Naruto asks, "What? They have ramen in this world, so, why not ask?"

Minato says, with a sigh, "You are your mother's son, Sochi."

Kushina asks, with a smirk, "And what's wrong with that?"

Mina says, "If we are coming to an awesome banquet, we should reserve a place for the night."

Kazuto says, "Good idea, Mina."

As our heroes and heroines start to leave, Yvoire says, "I forgot. May I ask Miss IF to stay?"

IF asks, curiously, "Me?"

Yvoire replies, "Yes, there is something that I need to discuss…"

IF responds, with a sigh, "All right…"

Hotaru asks IF, "Will you be okay?"

IF says, with a smile, "No problem."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Okay! See you later Iffy!" Our group, minus IF, start to head off, but plenty in our group are pretty suspicious with Darien, Kazuto, and Amara looking at Minato, Kushina, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata causing them to nod their heads. When our group heads outside, the five ninja break off from the group and use a **Transformation Jutsu** to appear like members of the Basilicom and get back inside. The five of them then go over to see IF and Yvoire talking about something and while they can't hear anything, they can see IF's expression of suspiciousness and shock on her expression. Then they see Yvoire give something to IF before Yvoire heads off in which our five ninja decide to go over to her.

IF asks, not recognizing them and in annoyed tone, "What do you want?"

Naruto says, "Hey, IF, it's us!"

IF says, shocked and recognizing Naruto's voice, "What? Wait…" Minato makes a motion to be quiet and they point to an area out of sight in which all five ninja undo their disguises in front of IF.

Sakura says, "Sorry about that."

IF asks, "What are you doing here?"

Hinata says, "We were concerned about you."

Minato says, "When we heard him mentioned what happened in Lastation, plenty of us got suspicious, so, we returned to make sure that you were okay."

Sakura asks, "What was that all about?" IF then explains about Yvoire finding out that she isn't a citizen of any of the Lands, him 'kicking out' people that aren't Leanbox citizens, and him wanting to her to kill Neptune in exchange for being a Leanbox citizen as well as showing them the poison that he gave her. Sakura takes the poison and she says, annoyed, "That ass! Poisons don't discriminate between good and bad! They just kill!"

Hinata asks, "What are you going to do with it Sakura?"

Sakura says, "As much as I would love to jam down that ass' throat, it would cause too much trouble than it is worth for us and the others since they know that we are part of their group. For now, let's get this back to Ami so she can examine it with her computer."

Minato says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Where is the exit?"

The five ninja and female adventurer look around and IF says, pointing to a door, "We must have wandering off a bit…Let's try this door…" The six of them go through the door only to find themselves within a bedroom in which they hear a female voice yawn and they turn to the source of the voice.

The source of the female voice is a gorgeous seemly young adult woman with golden blond hair that goes down to her waist with fringe just above her eyes and three sets of bangs with first going down to her upper-jaw, the second going to the upper neck, and the third being chest length, dark blue eyes, and her attire consists of a green and peach colored dress with the dark green top being sleeveless, revealing a good portion of her sizeable cleavage through mostly covered by a veil of sorts, a red ribbon around her neck, green arm-bands around her upper arms, green and white gloves with golden butterflies on her hands and lower arms, and white and green high-heeled boots on her feet.

The woman, who is relaxing says, "It is so bright…Who are you? Bothering me when I was nice and cozy here."

Naruto says, surprised, "Uh oh."

Hinata says, nervously, "We're sorry, ma'am."

IF says, with a nod, "Yes, we'll be leaving." However, IF does an anime 'double take' and she asks, shocked, "What? L-L-Lady Green Heart?!"

The others are shocked and Naruto thinks in his mind, stunned, _"That's Lady Green Heart! She could give Granny Tsunade a run for her money in her chest!"_

The woman asks, surprised, "Oh my. A girl's voice?" The woman, seemly the CPU of Leanbox, Green Heart AKA Vert, goes over and says, "My, oh, my! I can't believe that such a cute girl and her friends came to see me."

IF asks, with a blush, "M-Me? C-Cute?"

Vert asks, "What's your name?"

IF responds, nervously, "N-Name? Y-Yes. M-My name is I-IF."

Sakura says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Kushina says, with a giggle, "It looks like IF is finally meeting her 'idol'."

Vert says, "IF, is it? Such a cute name. It matches you very well."

IF says, swooning, "Lady Green Heart called my name 'cute'…"

Naruto says, with a sigh, "As Sakura-chan said: 'Oh, boy'. Believe it."

Vert says, "My, your blushed face is just as cute too. Anyway, I see that you have come with friends. I hope that they would give me the pleasure of their names."

Hinata says, "I'm Hinata…Hinata Hyuga."

Sakura says, "Sakura Haruno."

Minato says, "Minato Namikaze."

Kushina says, "Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto says, "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, believe it."

Vert says, with a smile, "Interesting names." Vert then states, "Well, since you came, why don't we talk for a bit?"

IF asks, nervously, "W-With m-me?"

Vert says, "Yes. I only have the elder men to speak with, so, I'm a bit bored."

IF says, "That's true. I hardly see females working at the Basilicom."

Naruto says, "Or younger guys. Sure, the old guys can be smart people since they lived a long time, but I wouldn't expect them to be 'nimble'."

Sakura asks Vert, "Why not hire other people?"

Kushina says, "You are the ruler of this land after all you know."

Vert yawns and IF says, "My Lady, you look sleepy. I shouldn't intrude on your resting."

Vert says, "Oh, not to worry. I just woke up after a night of playing games. I was sleeping to get some time in before the next online mission."

IF asks, surprised, "Games? Does my Lady play video games?"

Naruto gets a foxy smirk and he thinks, slyly, _"It looks like someone is going to owe Neptune a 'silver platter' worth of pudding."_

Vert says, with a smile, "Yes. I enjoy games, anime, manga, and any sub-cultural pastimes."

IF asks, shocked, "Then that hidden webpage hidden in Lady Green Heart's blog…?"

Vert asks, hearing IF's statement, "My! Did you find my hidden page?"

IF responds, nervously, "Yes…"

Vert says, "I'm so happy! We simply MUST become friends. Yes, let's become friends!"

IF asks, really nervous in her tone, "F-F-Friends?! M-M-Me, friends with my Lady?"

Vert says, "I do suppose that such a close relationship with a goddess is intimating…"

Sakura thinks in her mind, _"That's not surprising since IF will live only one hundred lives while you will live until the end of the world! You are ageless after all!"_

IF says, nervously, "NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! On the contrary, I am truly honored."

Hinata asks, nervously, "Should we 'cut in' Naruto-kun?"

Naruto says, nervously, "Something tells me…no, Hinata-chan." Sakura, Minato, and Kushina nod their heads and our five ninja see the 'comedy routine' that happens between Vert and IF.

When they are done, Hinata tells IF, "IF, aren't the others waiting for us?"

IF responds, nervously, "Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, but I have to leave."

Vert says, "My, how unfortunate, but I suppose that you have your needs to attend to."

IF says, "I'll come back, again, for sure."

Vert says, "Yes, please do. You are welcome here anytime, Iffy. And please do bring your friends again especially your female friends and the cute boy with whiskers."

There are surprised looks and Naruto asks, "Huh? Me?"

Vert says, "I'm not normally into males for obvious reasons, but you just have the cutest whiskers. They make you just adorable." Sakura's and Hinata's eyebrows twitch at that and Kushina smirks at Minato with a proud smile.

Kushina tells Minato, with a grin, "Ha! I told you so! Our Sochi is a 'lady killer' with those whiskers of his! You owe me a week's worth of ramen!" Minato gives a sigh, Hinata giggles, and Hinata and Sakura give Naruto a reassuring pat on the back as he shakes his head.

Vert says, "Yes, he does. Please come back soon. I'll have better tea prepared."

Minato says, with a bow, "Thank you, Lady Vert. Have a nice day."

The group leaves the room and Vert says, with a serious expression on her face, "Iffy…Naruto…Sakura…Hinata…Minato…and Kushina…Maybe they can help me…" Later on, the five ninja and IF are arriving at a hotel where our heroes and heroines have checked into in which they meet the others. While IF goes to meet up Neptune and Compa, who are in their own hotel room, our five ninja are meeting up with the others to explain what happened with their meeting with Vert.

When they are done, Rika says, with a sly smirk, "It seems like someone owes Neptune a week's worth of pudding on a 'silver patter'."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it, Rika."

Cody says, "Anyway, this shows us that she is approachable and might be reasonable."

Davis says, nervously, 'That's one way of putting it Cody."

Kari playful punches Davis in the arm and Suguha says, with a grin, "If anything, Kazuto and Klein can reach her as extreme online gamers."

Kazuto and Ryoutarou glare at Suguha and Kazuto says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Sugu."

Darien says, "Well, this shows that the 'sovereign' of this nation can be approached and reasoned with."

Amara says, "However, her staff sound to be a different story."

Hinata tells Sakura, "Sakura, the poison."

Sakura remembers and she says, taking out the vile containing the poison she took from IF, "Oh, yeah! Ami, you had better examine this! This is a poison that I took from IF. She took me that Yvoire wanted her to kill Neptune because she is some kind of threat to the nation!"

There are looks of shock and as Ami takes the poison, Hotaru asks, "Did they find out that she is the CPU for Planeptune?"

Minato says, "We're not sure based on IF's story, but…I can't be sure…"

Sakura says, with a nod, "I agree with Minato-sama. I don't think that they know that she is Planeptune's CPU. They may think that she is a danger for another reason."

Darien says, "It could mean that the dinner is a trap."

Serena asks, "Should we tell Neptune and Compa?"

Just then Neptune's voice rings, "Everyone! You don't want to miss out on the awesome food, do you?!"

Davis says, nervously, "That answers our question."

Kazuto says, seriously, "Everyone keep a close eye on Neptune and the staff at all times."

The others nod their heads in agreement and Tai tells the Digimon, "Wait outside. However, if you hear things get really 'dicey', charge in because we are going to need your help."

Yolei says, with a nod, "Big time."

Agumon says, "Got you, Tai!"

Suguha takes out her digivice and she says to her two Digimon, "I'll put you inside of my digivice. That way I can release you just in case."

Lunamon responds, with a nod, "Good idea." Suguha's digivice 'absorbs' Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon into itself and our heroes and heroines head after Neptune, Compa, and IF as they head back to the Basilicom while Ami secretly works to examine the poison.

Within the Basilicom, Neptune says, "…And so our heroes and heroines have arrived to the party…"

Compa says, looking at the feast before them, "What was that narration for? Mmm, the food looks so good…"

Yvoire comes over and he asks, "Well, hello there. Are you enjoying the meal?"

As our heroes and heroines that came from Earth glance at Yvoire, suspiciously, Neptune replies, "We were just about to dig in. I know! Can you recommend something? There is just so much to choose! Asking someone who knows is the key to eating the right food."

Yvoire says, as trays of more food come out, "I'm glad that you asked. Let me recommend the food coming out right now. This here is the Doggang Muck Special: 'Truffle Caviar Delight'. It is made with fine, local ingredients only found here in Leanbox."

Neptune drools a bit and she says, "Yay! That's my Leanbox! This is going to be good!"

Compa asks, "Wow! How was this plate made?"

Yvoire responds, "Fresh truffles and caviar delicately arranged by Sir Muck. We then have olive oil poured on by Sir Sten Biller. A true delight!"

IF asks, "So, the chefs didn't do anything? And the flavor is from olive oil?"

Neptune says, "Who cares? I'm going to take this big piece! Here I go!"

Ami yells out, seeing something from her computer screen, "Hold on! Neptune, don't eat that!"

However, it is too late as Neptune eats the food and she asks, "Sorry, Ami, but if you wanted that piece, it is nice and safe in my stomach." However, Neptune collapses onto the ground.

Keiko yells out, shocked, "Neptune!"

Ami says, "She's been poisoned! That food had the same poison that I've been examining!"

Amara says, "Get him!"

Our heroes and heroines prepare to draw their weapons and fight, but Yvoire says, "I don't think so. This proves that she was truly tainted with evil." Yvoire snaps his fingers, armed guards rush at our group, and Yvoire yells out, "Men! Capture these people! They are followers of Overlord Momus!" They quickly capture Compa, IF, and grab the poisoned and unconscious Neptune in which they are dragged away.

Hotaru says, worriedly, "IF! Compa! Neptune!"

Suguha says, angrily, "Now, I'm pissed!" Our heroes and heroines start to fight back in which Darien picks up two guards, one in each hand, by the collar and slam them in their faces and knocking them out with ease.

Shion says, "Time to make them pay for their actions."

Kazuto says, seriously, "No! There is something wrong here! We need to get out of here and regroup!"

Rika asks, stunned, "What?"

Serena says, "We can't leave Compa, IF, and Neptune behind."

Kazuto says, "I know, but we've been set up! If we cause more problems, we'll turn the whole nation against us!" Kazuto tells Naruto, "It's 'ninja time'!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "I don't like it, but you got it, believe it." Immediately, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina unleash a barrage of ninja smoke bombs and covering the whole of the inside of hallway of the Basilicom with smoke and when the smoke dispels, our heroes and heroines from Earth are gone!

One guard asks, stunned, "They are gone!"

Another one asks, "How did they do that?"

Yvoire says, seriously, "Find them! We must find the heretics before they can escape and cause more trouble for our beloved Leanbox and our Lady!" Immediately, the guards rush out of the Basilicom and look for our heroes and heroines, who have rejoined the rest of the Digimon and Pina, who were waiting outside of the Basilicom and out of sight.

Hawkmon asks, "What happened?"

Yolei says, "Neptune has been poisoned and she, Compa, and IF have been captured!"

Hawkmon says, nervously, "Oh my!"

TK says, "Add to the fact that we are 'enemies of the state' right now."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun, do you think that guy…?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That 'Momus messenger' gave us those discs to make it appear that we were the ones summoning the monsters. He must have had someone record it and showed it to them in an edited form to make us seem like the enemy."

Trista says, "And it stands to reason that they are the ones that gave the Basilicom the poison that poisoned Neptune."

Keiko asks, nervously, "What shall we do?"

Minato says, "We can use a **Transformation Jutsu** and reenter the Basilicom."

Darien says, "It might be too risky if your movements are too suspicious. You may have gotten lucky the first time, but now, they are on guard."

Tai asks, looking at Armadillomon, "Well, why not try a way that they won't suspect?"

Cody says, knowing what Tai is thinking, "It might work. They may not suspect an 'underground assault'."

Kazuto says, "And I'm going to do 'a Naruto' and say, let's go immediately."

There are surprised looks and Rika asks, "Now?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "If we wait too long, they may refocus at the Basilicom and expect us to 'wait them out' until things calm down in order to rescue IF, Compa, and Neptune, but if we hit them now…"

Serena says, with a smile, "They won't expect it at all!"

Naruto says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Amara says, "That might be crazy enough to work."

Cody asks Armadillomon, "Ready to go to work?"

Armadillomon replies, with a nod, "Always partner." Our heroes and heroines immediately head off to a place where they can start digging and drilling into the Basilicom from underground undetected. Several hours later, we are in a dungeon within the Basilicom where we find IF, Compa, and Neptune in a cell with our poisoned goddess showing obvious negative effects from the nasty poison that she was inflicted with.

Compa asks, nervously, "How long has it been Iffy?"

IF responds, "Three hours, I think. My cell can't call from here so that's no help. How's Nep?"

Compa responds, solemnly, "I can't see very well, but she's getting colder…this isn't good…"

IF asks, nervously, "Compa, can't you do something? You are aspiring to be a nurse, right?"

Compa says, "I wish that I could help, but I'm only a nurse and she needs a doctor."

IF says, "And the others managed to escape since they aren't here with us, but they are dodging the patrols from the Basilicom."

Compa says, with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Nep-Nep…I can't help even in you are in so much pain…"

IF says, "This…This is all my fault…I was so caught up with Lady Vert that I forgot the poison…Please…someone…help…Help us, Lady Vert…" The door to the cell open quietly that IF and Compa don't hear and someone enter the cell room.

Vert's voice then rings out, "Did you call Iffy?" IF and Compa look to see Vert in front of them.

IF asks, surprised, "Lady…Vert…?" Just then all of them hear a drilling sound and they look in time to see the wall in front of the cell block collapse in front of them in which Digmon and our heroes and heroines, weapons drawn, rush in.

Davis yells out, "Don't worry, we are here to…Huh?"

Our heroes and heroines look in surprise at the scene in which Naruto says, seeing Lady Vert, "You!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "You know her Naruto?"

Minato says, "Long story."

Sailor Galaxy says, "We can tell you that she isn't our enemy."

IF says, "We'll explain later. Right now, let's get Nep upstairs and quick." Not wanting to argue with her, our heroes and heroes decide to do that and later on, we are in Vert's bedroom/private chambers in the Basilicom where Neptune, clearly unconscious and 'unwell', is in the bed provided by Vert with IF, Compa, and our heroes and heroines that came from Earth, human and Digimon along with Pina, assembling in Vert's bedroom.

Vert says, "She is sound asleep for the moment. I didn't expect this to be happening under me…" Vert asks our heroes and heroines that came from Earth, "By the way, what was all that screaming, yelling, and explosions?"

Sailor Uranus says, with a sly smirk, "That would be your Basilicom unconditionally surrendering to us."

IF says, nervously, "Something tells me that I don't want to know."

Sailor Celestial says, with a dangerous cheeky smile, "Don't worry, we didn't hurt them…too much."

Vert says, a bit surprised, "Oh my. Something tells me that I may not need to punish Yvoire for this."

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Yeah…you can say that…"

Sailor Moon asks, "So, you are the goddess of this nation?"

IF tells Sailor Moon, "That's right, Serena. This is Lady Vert."

Compa says, amazed, "Wow, Iffy! You know Miss Goddess?"

IF asks, "Only recently…Lady Vert, how did you know that we were caught?"

Vert says, "I am a goddess. So, it was easy to find who was in attendance today. I was going to skip the party to finish my backlog of games, but I saw your name, Iffy, so, I went in only to stumble into all of the commotion." Vert says, looking at Naruto and our other ninjas of the group, "I must say that I was impressed by your 'ninja trick'. I've seen plenty of ninja in anime and manga and it was a wonderful delight to see the 'ninja smokescreen trick' in action. Well done and well executed."

Sailor Galaxy says, a bit nervously, "Thank you, Lady Vert."

IF asks, "I heard that you were busy, but…?"

Vert says, "Why, yes. I wanted to play my backlog of games and I had mission to do online."

Ryoutarou is giving a mental cheer and Kazuto and Suguha think at the same time, _"She's a hard-core gamer all right."_

Vert says, "Playing games and chatting online is way more fun than some boring old party."

Davis tells IF, "A hard-core gamer all right. It looks like you owe Nep a week's worth of pudding."

IF says, with a sigh, "Don't remind me."

TK tells IF, "Look at it this way, IF. It shows that she is a very social person, even if it is online, and she can be approached as a 'person'."

IF says, with a smile, "Yeah…Yeah, you're right!" Tai, Matt, Davis, and a few others give TK a 'thumbs up' for his last statement.

Vert asks, looking at Neptune, "Nep, is that her name?"

IF says, "Yes…Well, Nep is how I call her, but her real name is Neptune."

Vert asks, surprised, "She's…Neptune…?"

Compa asks, curiously, "Lady Vert?"

Tai tells Vert, "Let's not beat around the bush with this. Lady Vert, you already know WHO Neptune is, don't you?"

IF and Compa give a look of surprise and Vert says, "I guess that it can't be helped…Yes, I do know who she is. All of us knows each other's human names…In fact, we have known each other's names since we were born since these are our birth names after all. However, I only remember seeing Neptune in her goddess form of Purple Heart. I've only see the goddesses of Lowee and Lastation in their human forms, but not Neptune…Or perhaps I have…and I have forgotten…Well, we have been warring with each other for hundreds of years after all." Vert then says, looking a concerned IF and Compa, "Don't worry. I am not interested in the Console Wars right now. And even if I was, I wouldn't approve of such a way to defeat my foes. It would be such unbecoming of a goddess."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "Personally, I think that Yvoire was acting of his own accord and not of his goddesses' wishes."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "I'm getting that same feeling."

Vert says, "I can't believe that Yvoire would do this and Momus' messenger must be stopped. But the priority should be to rid Neptune of her poison."

Kotone says, "But this poison affected Neptune who is like you. For a poison to do that to someone like you and Neptune…"

Vert says, with a nod, "Yes, it would have to be very powerful or very old which it is. The poison that Iffy got from Yvoire is from the ancients."

Compa says, "Lady Vert has so much knowledge of poisons."

Vert responds, "Oh my, no. I have no knowledge of poisons at all. I just searched for it online while we were talking. Just in case, I also posted it to seven-sixty-five-chan and a pro answered in seconds." There are plenty of sweat drops and Vert asks, "My, what's with that dull looks of yours?"

Compa says, nervously, "The Lady is more accomplished…than I thought…"

Sailor Sun says, with a nervous smile, "Look at it this way: It shows that she has a vast 'social network' of contacts to get information that she doesn't know on her own."

IF says, with a hasty smile and response, "That's right!"

Sailor Sun asks IF, slyly, "A bit quick to agree with Kari, IF?"

IF asks, trying to change the subject, "Anyway, is there another detox method that was given to you?"

Vert says, "Yes, but it requires an ingredient from a monster."

Rika asks, with a sigh, "Why aren't I surprised by this?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "No problem! Let's kick some butt!"

Davis says, "Hold up! We might have beaten this place into submission and their goddess is on our side, but it doesn't mean 'Momus messenger' won't try something else. He used her Basilicom to try to get to Neptune."

Kazuto tells Davis, "I'm not sure that 'messenger' we met is the one that tricked her Basilicom into attacking Neptune and us, Davis."

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "You suspect that there is someone else at work, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I think that he was much a pawn as Yvoire was. There is someone else and this person must be worse since they have quite a devious mind to come up with such a plan."

Vert says, with a smile, "My, Iffy, you have quite clever friends. And for a boy, your friend is quite cute. His feminine features and intelligent mind make so adorable."

Kazuto groans in annoyance, Yui looks annoyed at Vert, Sailor Star gently and comfortingly pats Kazuto on the back, and Ryoutarou says, slyly, "It must be hard being such a…Yow!" He doesn't get to finish as both Kazuto and Sailor Celestial stomp on his feet and as Ryoutarou hops around in a comedic manner, Sailor Moon really shakes her head in disappointment and disapproval.

Tuxedo Mask says, "Anyway, Davis has a point. We can't leave Neptune alone. Plus, we did cause plenty of chaos ourselves and the Basilicom is now in disarray. Someone could sneak in and do who knows what to Neptune. We need to split up with some of us staying to guard Neptune while the rest head out to get the materials to make the antidote."

Sailor Moon says, "Good idea, Tuxedo Mask."

IF says, "Well, it is no question that Compa and I will be joining the team to find that monster."

Compa says, "Yessy! Anything to help Nep-Nep!"

Vert says, with a smile, "And I shall be joining you!"

There are plenty of surprised looks and Sailor Pluto says, "To be fair, she was the one who got the information for the antidote and knows exactly what kind of monsters we are looking for as well as where to find it."

IF says, with a hasty nod, "I agree. Lady Vert has to come with us."

Vert says, with a smile, "Thank you, Iffy. And I've got some 'insurance' to keep Neptune safe." Vert claps her hands and something or someone that looks like a woman with a white pig's face or wearing a white pig's mask appears in front of them.

This 'person' says, "Ran-Ran!"

Yolei asks, surprised and confused, "What? Who or what is that?"

The 'person' responds, "Ran-Ran is Ran-Ran!"

Vert asks IF and Compa, "Do either of you know Ran-Ran?"

Compa responds, nervously, "No, we don't."

Vert replies, "Ran-Ran is the Stand Alone Complex of Gamindustri. Ran-Ran roams Gamindustri seeking to right the wrongs of questionable games. This one came to Leanbox a while back, so, I've kept it as a pet."

Sailor Orion asks, curiously, "Your…pet…?"

Strea says, excitedly, "Ooh, she is cute!"

Kotone says, nervously, "I'm not sure that's the right word for her."

Vert says, "Oh, don't underestimate Ran-Ran. Ran-Ran is much better than any guard dog."

Ran-Ran responds, "Ran-Ran says: Woof-woof!"

Naruto says, nervously, "Okay…"

Sakura whispers, nervously, "This place gets weirder and weirder…"

Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "Not to insult your…pet…but I think that just in case, we should also leave additional…people here to assist." Kazuto tells Naruto and the other four ninjas of our group, "And I think that it is best that you remain. Since you are ninja, you can keep to the shadows and get the drop on any 'uninvited guests' that try anything."

Minato says, "Including the Basilicom. We may have beaten them, but if they go behind the back of their ruler feeling that it is necessary for her 'protection', they could try something still."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Naruto says, excitedly, "No problem! We'll keep Neptune safe, believe it!"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "Neptune is our friend and we will do all that we can."

Sailor Star says, nodding her head, "We know."

Sailor Moon says, "Lady Vert, please lead the way."

Vert says, with a smile, "Of course. However, we must be cautious. Based on what you told me and what happened, the mastermind of 'Momus messenger' and more may be trying to stop us."

Keiko asks, curiously, "How do you figure that Lady Vert?"

Vert responds, with a smile, "Just goddess' intuition." Vert thinks in her mind, _"And seeing plenty of similar situations in anime, manga, and questing online as well."_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Marubaco Forest**_

Joining our group, who have Vert replacing Neptune and our five ninja, they are in a wooded area known as Marubaco Forest.

Kotone asks, "So, this is the place where we will find the monster?"

Vert says, with a nod, "Yes. However, I have to say that there are a lot of new monsters recently."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"SAO style monsters in fact."_

Kazuto says, "We have to hurry."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Agreed. If that poison can take Neptune, a goddess, down, we can't be sure how long she has." The group continues on in which they encounter plenty of monsters, many of them plant types, in which Vert shows off her skill using a large spear, helping defeat one monster after another.

After Vert spears another monster, which shatters into pieces, Ryoutarou says, with a whistle, "Man! She is something."

Sailor Orion says, "Indeed. She uses her spear like a master."

Kazuto says, "I agree, Shion. She knows how to use her spear's strengths to their upmost, but it isn't too surprising since she has a lot of combat experience."

Rika says, "Centuries worth. I doubt a regular human spear user could come close to beat her."

Vert says, with a smile, "My, you flatter me."

Compa says, "We came quite far, but I don't see the Mister Monster anyway."

Davis says, "It is obvious that it is some kind of rare monster, Compa."

Yolei says, annoyed, "How typical."

Tai says, "Anyway, we should find it soon and get out of here as fast as we can."

Compa asks Vert, "Lady Vert, you won't change forms like the other goddesses?"

Vert responds, "Change forms? You mean my Hard Drive Divinity?"

IF says, "I would LOVE to see Lady Vert in HDD form!"

Sailor Venus says, with a sly smirk, "We know that you would 'Iffy'."

IF gives an annoyed and embarrassed blush, Kazuto see a bit of a nervous 'look' in Vert's eyes while retaining her calm expression and manner on her face, and Kazuto says, "Compa…IF…You remember that this isn't Celestia. Their Hard Drive Divinity drains their power and they can only maintain it for a limited time. Remember, when Neptune transformed back from her HDD form when she didn't want to? It is because she didn't have enough energy to maintain her HDD form."

IF responds, "You're right. Sorry, Lady Vert."

Vert responds, with a smile, "Oh no. I am honored and not surprised that you are a fan of my immortal beauty. Maybe if you give me a nickname like you gave Neptune…"

There are plenty of nervous looks from the group and Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, _"Oh, brother!"_

Keiko tells Vert, nervously, "Um, Lady Vert…there is a monster…"

Vert asks, seeing Keiko point behind her, "Behind me?" Vert turns around and everyone looks to see a massive flying whale-like monster in front of them.

Yolei asks, "Is that a flying whale?"

Davis retorts, "Is that any weirder than battling real monsters with monsters as partners?"

TK says, with a nod and smile, "Good point, Davis."

Vert says, "My, what luck comes by. This is the monster that we have been looking for."

IF asks, "What? When?"

Compa responds, "Mister Monster came by while the two of you were flirting with each other."

IF says, nervously, "Wh-Wh-What are you saying Compa? I-I-I wasn't flirting at all."

Rika says, smacking her head, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "I think that it is cute."

Sailor Jupiter says, "You would."

Sailor Celestial says, "We don't have time for this. We need to beat that crud out of that overgrown whale and get what we need for Neptune now!"

Kazuto says, drawing his swords, "Sugu is right! Let's get to it!" Immediately, our group gets to work and they surround the whale-like monster, a Forest Whale, and Vert starts off with her **Sylhet Spear** in which she spins her spear around, creates a mystical field, and huge spear comes out and slams/slashes into the enemy.

Ryoutarou says, with a sly grin, "Nice! Gorgeous and kick ass!"

As the Forest Whale prepares its attack, Keiko says, "Pina, use your bubble breath!" Keiko's dragon then unleashes its bubbles that causes the Forest Whale to get stunned for a few moments.

Rika says, with a grin, "Great job!" Sailor Orion uses her bow to hit the Forest Whale with an arrow with Sailors Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Mars, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto unleashing their attacks that slam into the Forest Whale with Ryoutarou coming in with a powerful slash of his samurai sword.

Kazuto says, "Great! Our turn now!" Asuna starts off with her **Linear** and uses it multiple times for a session of blows and Davis adds in his Skill Connect with the One-Handed Sword Skills of **Vorpal Strike, Rage Spike, Horizontal Square,** and **Vertical Square** for a nasty heavy 10 hit combo.

Sailor Sun says, "Good one, Dai-kun!"

Agumon says, "Hey! Don't leave us out of this!" The Digimon, still in their Rookie, expect for Gatomon, who is a Champion Digimon, come in with their attacks and soon enough, the Forest Whale shatters into pieces.

Veemon says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Why are you so surprised? You had me here."

Vert says, with a smile, "We have what we need for the antidote. It is time for us to depart." Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, Kazuto, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Uranus then 'sense' something and our Moon royals quickly get what it is.

Sailor Moon grabs Vert and yells out, "Look out!" She then pulls Vert out of the way of a dart that nearly hit her in the neck, but she drops the material that she needs for the antidote to Neptune's poisoning, but then a 'net' of some kind grabs the ingredient to Ermac and Yuuko.

Rika says, annoyed, "Oh no!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Yuuko, what are you doing here?"

Yuuko responds, plainly, "Why do you think that I'm here?"

Davis says, annoyed, "We don't have time for you! Give us that back!"

Ermac responds, with a dark sly tone, "Make us!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "This isn't the time for this! We need that to help a friend of ours!"

Ermac says, with a dark sly tone, "We know Kirito! Now, you are going to feel the pain of helplessness that we felt when you sent the part of us that's the Moonlit Black Cats to our deaths!"

Vert asks, "Someone that you know?"

Sailor Venus says, "Unfortunately and they have a beef with some of our group."

Sailor Celestial tells Yuuko, "This isn't a game, Yuuko."

Yuuko says, "SAO was a game and it cost me my brother." Yuuko says, glaring at Sailor Moon, "All because of her family…" Yuuko says, glaring at Sailor Celestial, "And you. Your power was why my brother died. And your existences are an insult to him and to me. It is time that I get rid of you once and for all."

Sailor Celestial says, "Don't do this Yuuko."

Yuuko displays her duel disk with her dueling deck attached to her left wrist and she says, "You know there is only one way this can go."

Ermac displays his own duel disk with his dueling deck inside that's attached to his left wrist and he says, "You must face us…Both of us or your precious friend will die!"

Sailor Celestial says, taking out her own duel disk from her sub-space pocket, "Fine!"

Sailor Moon says, doing the same thing as Sailor Celestial, "Not alone, Celestial."

Tuxedo Mask asks, concerned, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon tells Tuxedo Mask, with a determined look, "I need to do this, Tuxedo Mask-kun." Tuxedo Mask is very reluctant, for obvious and various reasons, but he consents to the will of his beloved knowing that she wants to do this in her eyes. Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial take out their dueling decks from their sub-space pockets, but Sailor Celestial mixes other cards in her sub-space pocket in her deck before she and Sailor Moon put them in their duel disks before all four duelists activate their duel disks causing the 'energy blades' of Real Solid Vision that contain the Pendulum and Monster Card Zones for the duel disk to appear.

Vert asks, curiously, "What are they doing?" The four duelists' duel disks shuffle their decks, their touch screens display 8000 life-points for each pair of duelists, and they draw five cards from their decks.

Yuuko says, plainly, "We each have eight thousand life-points, we alternate turns, we can't attack until all four of us have one turn, we share the same graveyard, and we can share cards on the field, but not in our hands unless with a card effect."

Sailor Celestial says, "Understood."

Ermac says, "Then let us begin…and end you!"

"Duel!" Yuuko, Ermac, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial say in unison as their tag duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial: 8000

Yuuko and Ermac: 8000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I'll start this duel off! My draw!" Sailor Celestial says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I take my scale one Stargazer Magician and scale eight Timegazer Magician and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the cards in her Pendulum Zones on her duel disks causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in her Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors in which the two monsters appear in two columns besides Sailor Celestial with the number 1 below Stargazer and number 8 below Timegazer. As an image of Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum appears between them, Sailor Celestial says, "Now, I can summon monsters that are two to seven for this turn! Swing, soul pendulum! Swing the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts two cards on her duel disk and she says, "Time to rock and roll my monsters: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" A circle of light appears between the two columns and two lights come out of the circle in which Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Vert says, amazed, "My goodness."

Yuuko asks, looking at Red-Eyes Black Dragon, "So, you are…?"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "I release Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to play…Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon roars as it is engulfed in dark flames and 'transforms' into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000-2700/2000) in attack mode. But then everyone sees a dark aura from the dragon and matching dark aura appear around Sailor Celestial in which she grunts in pain.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I've…got this…" Soon after, the dark aura dispels around Sailor Celestial and fades from Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in which she says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Sailor Celestial is breathing heavily and Rika asks, "What was that?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Something…not pleasant."

Yuuko says, drawing a card, "My move." Yuuko says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Polymerization!" Yuuko discards two cards, Destiny Hero-Disk Commander (300/300) and Destiny Hero-Malicious (800/800) appear on the field, and Yuuko says, as the two monsters go into a fusion vortex, "I fuse Disk Commander and Malicious in order to Fusion Summon Destiny Hero-Deadlyguy in defense mode!" Yuuko puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk causing Destiny Hero-Deadlyguy (2000/2600), a sinister humanoid monster, appears on the field in defense mode. Yuuko says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "I play Monster Reborn in order to revive Disk Commander!" Just then Destiny Hero-Disk Commander (300/300) comes to the field in defense mode and Yuuko says, drawing two cards, "And now, due to his ability, I draw two more cards. And then I remove the Destiny Hero-Malicious in my graveyard from play to play another one from my deck." Yuuko removes said card from her graveyard slot, puts a card from her deck on her duel disk, and another Destiny Hero-Malicious (800/800) appears on the field in defense mode. Yuuko says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Then I play Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude!" Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and Yuuko says, drawing a card from her deck, "Now, I use his ability. I look at the top card of my deck and if it is a Normal Spell, I can discard it and use it next turn." Yuuko displays Pot of Greed spell card, discards it to her graveyard slot, and she says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "And now, I release my Disk Commander, Malicious, and Diamond Dude to play Destiny Hero-Dogma!" The three said monsters vanish from the field and Destiny Hero-Dogma (3400/2400) appears on the field to take their place in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, "That's trouble."

Yuuko says, with a glare while putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "It is for you. I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My move!"

Yuuko says, "And now, Dogma's ability now activates and cuts your life-points in half." Dogma glows in which waves of energy slam into both Moon Princesses in which they yelp as they are hit hard, literally, causing them to skid back as their life-points are cut in half.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mercury says, "That really hit them!"

Ermac says, "Obviously fools! This is a Shadow Game after all!"

Sailor Venus says, angrily, "You are sick pal!"

Sailor Celestial asks Yuuko, sternly, "You would go THIS far?"

Yuuko says, "I already said. There is only path that I have left."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yuuko…" Sailor Celestial can feel the spirit of Yuuko's brother, Yugo, begging her to save his sister from herself and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"I won't give up, Yugo!"_ Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my Doppelganger trap card!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be a Doppelganger continuous trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "As long as this card remains on the field, when we take effect damage, you take the same damage!" Yuuko and Ermac yelp as they get shocked as their life-points are cut in half as well.

Ermac says, with a dark sneer, "You are going to pay for that one."

Sailor Moon says, "We'll see Ermac! I use the power of Sailor Celestial's Pendulum Scale!" As an image of Sailor Moon's crystal pendulum appears on the field, she yells out, "Swing, soul pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon slams three cards onto her duel disk as a circle of light appears over her and she yells out, "Come on out, Big Shield Gardna! Breaker the Dark Magical Warrior! And my friend…Dark Magician!" Three lights come out of the circle of light and turn into Big Shield Gardna (100/2600) in defense mode with Breaker the Dark Magical Warrior (1600/1000), a black version of Breaker the Magical Warrior, and Dark Magician (2500/2100), both of whom are in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "Thanks to Breaker's ability, he gains three spell counters since he was Pendulum Summoned and he gains four hundred more attack points for every spell counter on him! And you know what that means!" Breaker the Dark Magical Warrior goes from 1600/1000 to 2800/1000 and Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "And I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial: 4000

Yuuko and Ermac: 4000

Ermac says, drawing a card, "Our move!" Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "We activate our Foolish Burial! We send one monster from our deck to our grave!" A card comes out of Ermac's deck, he puts into his graveyard slot, and he says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Then we play our Silent Doom in order to revive that monster: The Thirteenth Grave!" The 13th Grave (1200/900) appears on the field in defense mode and Ermac says, putting another card into main slot of her duel disk, "Then we play our Inferno Reckless Summon! Since we have played a monster that has less than fifteen hundred attack points, we can play other copies of that card and we choose one monster on your field in which you play other copies of that card! We choose your Breaker!"

Sailor Moon says, with a sneer, "I don't have any copies of that monster." On the meanwhile, two more duplicates of The 13th Grave (1200/900 X 2) appear on the field in defense mode when Ermac puts two cards from his deck onto his duel disk.

Ermac says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, we release two of our monsters in order to Advanced Summon this: The mighty Despair Uranus!"

There are gasps and Sailor Uranus asks, "Huh?" Two of Ermac's monsters vanish and The Despair Uranus (2900/2300), a strange blue and golden sphere with a face in the center, appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Uranus groans out in pain as the jewel in the chest area of her fuku gives off an ominous glow.

Sailor Saturn asks, concerned, "Uranus-papa?"

Sailor Neptune asks, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It is one of the Legendary Planet cards."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Legendary Planet?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes. They were developed by Maxamillion Pegasus long ago. Special monster cards that represent Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, Earth, and the Sun itself. However, when Pegasus developed them, the cards tapped into our very powers themselves!"

There are gasps and Sailor Mars asks, stunned, "Shit! They tapped into our powers?!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes, but you don't do that just by playing the card. You got to have an 'ability' to do that and you have to 'want' to do that."

Ermac says, with an evil smile, "And we have that want! Now, you will feel the sting of betrayal as I use the powers of your own friends against you!"

Sailor Moon says, angrily, "You are sick!"

Ermac says, "And now, we use the ability of the Despair Uranus! It gains three hundred attack points for every face-up spell and trap card on our field and face-up spell and trap cards can't be destroyed by card effects!" Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot, "And to prove that point, we are activating Spell Sanctuary! Now, all of us draw one spell card from our decks and add them to our hands in which all spell cards face-down on the field can be played as Quick-Play spell cards as long as this card remains on the field!" All four duelists draw one card from their decks, their decks are reshuffled, and The Despair Uranus goes from 2900/2300 to 3200/2300 with Ermac says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "And we end with two cards face-down! Good luck!"

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "We won't need it!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Magic Planter! I get rid of one continuous trap card and draw two cards!" The image of her Doppelganger continuous trap card vanishes and Sailor Celestial draws two cards in which she says, as the image of her crystal pendulum returns to the field, "And now, I activate my Pendulum Scale once again! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to cast your spell Descend Dragon Magician!" A circle of light appears and a light comes from that circle that turns into Descend Dragon Magician (2400/1000), a spellcaster with blue and red clothing with a sorcerer's hat with a dragon's eye in it, in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I use my Magician's ability! Until the end of this turn, Descend Dragon Magician counts as a dragon monster!" Descend Dragon Magician then glows with an aura that turns into a dragon and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I Overlay my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Descend Dragon Magician!" Odd-Eyes and Descend Dragon Magician turn into lights that goes into a vortex onto the ground while Sailor Celestial puts an XYZ Monster Card over the two said monsters' cards on her duel disk. Sailor Celestial yells out, "And now, meet the supreme black dragon king: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appear on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Celestial's breathing becomes heavier and Ryoutarou says, nervously, "Oh, man. Your sis is pushing herself."

Kazuto says, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"I can…No, I will do this!"_ Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my equip spell, Chameleon Skins, to your Dogma! It becomes whatever monster that I declare and I say that it is a dragon monster now!" Sailor Celestial yells out, "And now, Odd-Eyes, attack her Dogma!"

There are surprised looks and Ermac says, "Are you insane? Her monster is stronger!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to Descend Dragon Magician, a Fusion, Synchro, or XYZ Monster summoned using this monster gains double attack power attacking a dragon type monster!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon roars as it goes from 3000/2500 to 6000/2500 as it charges right at Destiny Hero-Dogma.

Yuuko says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: D-Shield!" Yuuko's face-down card is revealed to be D-Shield trap card and Yuuko says, "Now, my hero is switched to defense mode and thanks to this shield, he can't be destroyed in battle." Dogma switches to defense mode and an aura protects him from Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's attack.

Sailor Celestial says, "Then my Red-Eyes takes cares of your 'partner's' monster." Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon unleashes a flame attack that destroys Ermac's final 13th Grave in which Ermac doesn't lose any life-points since it was in defense mode and Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Yuuko says, drawing a card, "And you are done." Yuuko says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Card of Burial Magic. I remove Polymerization, Monster Reborn, and Foolish Burial to draw two more cards." The three said cards come out of the graveyard slots of both Ermac's and Yuuko's duel disks, vanish, and Yuuko draws two more cards causing her eyes to widen when she sees them. Yuuko says, putting a card into the Field Spell Slot, "Then I activate the Field Spell: Savage Colosseum!" The whole area transforms into a massive arena similar to a Roman Colosseum and Yuuko says, "Now, all monsters must attack and at the end of the turn, all monsters that haven't attacked will be destroyed."

Ermac says, with a wicked smile, "And thanks to my Uranus, it gains more power and the spell is protected!" The Despair Uranus goes from 3500/2300 to 3800/2300 due to being three face-up cards on the field.

Yuuko says, her body giving off a dark aura, "And now, you will meet your fate and die at last." Yuuko says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I release my Dogma and my Deadlyguy in order to play this: My Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "What?" Dogma and Deadlyguy vanishes and out of a pit of darkness, Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (2800/1800) appears on the field in attack mode in which Sailor Moon's, Sailor Sun's, and Davis' Marks of the Dragon start to glow and encase the others not in the duel in a massive red dome. On the meanwhile, the irises of Yuuko's eyes becomes black and the same 'markings' that Misty had as a Dark Signer, including her Mark of the Lizard, appears on Yuuko.

Compa asks, nervously, "What is that?"

Vert says, nervously, "I sense a dark malevolent power from that creature."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Big trouble, Lady Vert. Big trouble."

Sailor Celestial says, shocked at seeing Yuuko, "Yuuko, no…"

Yuuko says, with a dark sneer, "Yes, I am a Dark Signer. I did all this to get my vengeance on you and Sailor Moon."

Sailor Celestial yells out, looking at Ermac angrily, "What did you do to her?"

Ermac says, with a dark sly tone, "What? We gave her what she wanted. Power! The power to get rid of our mortal enemies! We are the same! And now, our hatred of you shall finally destroy you once and for all!"

While Despair Uranus goes from 3800/2300 to 3500/2300, Yuuko says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I activate my Pump Up spell card and double my monster's power." Ccarayhua goes from 2800/1800 to 5600/1800 and Yuuko says, with a dark sneer, "And also, my monster can bypass yours and attack you directly! End them!"

Ccarayhua charges right for both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial and Sailor Star shouts out, worriedly, "Usagi-chan! Suguha-chan!"

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Ground Capture!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be the Ground Capture trap card and a pair of hands come from the ground to grapple with Ccarayhua in which Sailor Moon says, "Now, the damage that we would have taken is cut in half!" The arms then shatter with the pieces of earth that they are pummeled by them, forcing them to the ground as they lose 2800 life-points, and Sailor Moon says, "And now, we draw a card." Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial draw a card from their decks.

Yuuko says, with a sneer, "I end my turn." On the meanwhile, Ccarayhua goes from 5600/1800 back to its original stats since the effect of Pump Up has ended.

Current Score:

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial: 1200

Yuuko and Ermac: 4000

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My move!"

Ermac says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "And we play our trap: Brilliant Shrine Art!" Ermac's face-down is the Brilliant Shrine Art continuous trap card and Ermac says, with a sinister sly grin, "Now, when you attack, you have to attack our Earthbound Immortal!" Ermac thinks in his mind, _"And when you do, it will be your doom since we know that our partner's face-down has got to be Earthbound Shatter which will destroy your monster and end you once and for all!"_ On the meanwhile, The Despair Uranus goes up from 3500/2300 to 3800/2300 due to its ability.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, concerned and worriedly, _"This is bad! They have one of those Earthbound Immortals that really put the hurt on Yusei Fudo and his friends when they were Signers. Plus, they have that monster created based on the planets of our solar system that seem to have connection to my Scouts' powers! They have two powerful monsters and if we lose…!"_ Sailor Moon shakes her head and she thinks in her mind, determinedly, _"No, I can't think that! Neptune is counting on us! I won't let anyone die ever again! I will win this duel and I will save Neptune! I will save and protect everyone!"_ Sailor Moon then notices a glow from her deck and an idea enters her mind in which she says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate Card of Sanctity! Both of us have to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" All four duelists draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Sailor Moon says, putting another card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!"

Sailor Moon draws two more cards and Ermac says, "Draw as many as you like wench! It is over!"

Sailor Moon says, determined tone in her voice, "Never!" Sailor Moon then looks at the cards that she just drew from her deck, her eyes widen at one of them, and she says, putting a third card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play Sub-Spatial Battle! We take three monster cards from our decks and reveal them to each other! The ones with the lower attacks points are the sent to the graveyard and the owner of that monster loses five hundred life-points! The one with higher attack points are added to the owner's hand!" All four duelists draw three cards from their decks with Sailor Celestial revealing Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon (2800/2400), then Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000), and finally, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon (2800/2000) with Yuuko revealing Destiny Hero-Plasma (1900/600), then Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400), and finally, Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800). Sailor Moon reveals her three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3) with Ermac revealing three more Legendary Planet monster cards: The Tripper Mercury (2000/2000), Splendid Venus (2800/2400), and The Big Saturn (2800/2200).

Tai says, excitedly, "Yes!"

Matt says, with a smirk, "Not their day!" All of the monsters appear and Sailor Celestial's and Sailor Moon's monsters defeating all of Yuuko's and Ermac's monsters causing them to lose 3000 life-points while Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial add said monster cards to their hands.

Ermac says, irritated, "That won't save you!" Ermac thinks in his mind, _"She must be preparing to create her Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, but she won't get a chance thanks to our partner's trap card! This duel is over!"_

Sailor Moon says, "That won't, but this will!" Sailor Moon then holds up one card from her hand causing a massive thunderstorm to appear out of nowhere and a loud crash of lightning hits the ground causing a bright flash much to the shock of everyone else. Sailor Moon yells out, "I release Dark Magician…Breaker…and Big Shield Gardna…!" The three monsters seem to become absorbed into the card that Sailor Moon was holding and she says, slamming the card onto her duel disk causing it to spark, "…In order to play the all mighty…Slifer the Sky Dragon!" A mighty thunderbolt and a bright flash that binds everyone is created from Sailor Moon's duel disk and when everyone is able to open their eyes and look, they are flabbergasted to see none other than the Egyptian God Monster, Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000), over Sailor Moon in attack mode.

Yolei yells out, flabbergasted, "No way!"

TK says, "It…It's Slifer the Sky Dragon!"

Sailor Uranus says, shocked, "But how? We gave that card back to Atem!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "We did."

Compa asks, fearfully, "Iffy, what is that thing?"

IF responds, nervously, "You are asking me?"

Vert says, awe-struck, "I…I sense a divine power from that creature."

IF asks Vert, "Divine power?"

Vert says, with a nod, "Yes. As a goddess, it isn't exactly that hard to sense divine power and that creature has it."

Sailor Mercury says, "That's because it is a divine creature." When IF, Compa, and Vert look at Sailor Mercury, she says, "It is an entity from our world and it is known as Slifer the Sky Dragon…an Egyptian God Monster."

Vert asks, amazed, "God Monster?"

IF asks, shocked, "Wait! Are you saying that giant dragon is a deity from your world?!"

Sailor Mercury says, "A divine 'monster', yes."

IF and Compa are in disbelief and Vert thinks in her mind, _"Who are these people? People who have the ability to summon divine beings…"_ On the meanwhile, Ermac and Yuuko are stunned for another reason.

Ermac yells out, shocked, "This can't be true! How come you have an Egyptian God card?!"

Sailor Moon says, sternly, "You should be worried about its' power since Slifer gains one thousand attack and defense points with every card in my hand and I have eight at the moment!" Slifer then goes from 0/0 to 8000/8000 due to its ability.

Yuuko says, nervously, "You wouldn't."

Ermac says, sternly, "You wouldn't dare! If we lose, Yuuko is a goner!"

Sailor Moon hesitates for a moment and Sailor Celestial says, solemnly, "She is already gone." Sailor Moon looks to see Sailor Celestial with tears in her eyes and she says, solemnly, "We make our own choices and Yuuko already made hers. She is already dead. Please, Serena…End this."

Sailor Moon nods her head and Yuuko says, fearfully, "No!"

Sailor Moon yells out, strongly, "Now, go, Slifer the Sky Dragon, take out her Earthbound Immortal and end this madness!" Slifer the Sky Dragon charges up for its attack and Sailor Moon yells out, "Finish this duel with Thunder Force Strike!" Slifer unleashes a powerful beam of lightning that slams into Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua and creating a massive column of lightning in which Yuuko screeches in agony as she and Ccarayhua are slammed hard causing her and Ermac to lose 5200 life-points as well as the duel in which the Earthbound Immortal explodes into dust throwing Ermac to the ground from the shockwave. Yuuko gives a look of shock as she turns into ashes before vanishing with her duel disk clattering to the ground while an orb of energy as well as Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua (2800/1800) goes to and is absorbed by Ermac.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial: 1200

Yuuko and Ermac: 0

With the end of the duel, Sailor Moon looks at Slifer the Sky Dragon and she says, "Thank you, Slifer-dono." Slifer gives a growl that says 'You're welcome' and he vanishes in which the Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000) God Monster card on her duel disk also vanishes as well. Ermac gets to his feet and Sailor Moon says, with a deadly glare, "We've won your deadly Shadow Duel. Now, surrender the antidote materials."

Ermac responds, "What makes you think…?!" Ermac yelps as he is blasted by an 'invisible force' into a tree which is knocked down due to the sheer force of the impact and everyone looks to see Sailor Celestial with her right hand and arm extended in which she gives Ermac a deadly glare. She then makes a motion with her hand in which not only the antidote material is taken from Ermac, but the four Legendary Planet cards, The Despair Uranus (2900/2300), The Tripper Mercury (2000/2000), Splendid Venus (2800/2400), and The Big Saturn (2800/2200), in which they go into Sailor Moon's hands.

Compa says, "Whoa!"

Rika whispers to the others, "It looks like somebody is getting a handle on their Force powers."

Ermac says, irritated, "How dare you…?!" However, he doesn't get to finish as he is violently thrown into another tree.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, angrily, "How dare you?! You have got some fucking nerve! I have had here to you now!" Sailor Celestial then uses her Force powers to basically throw Ermac all around in a ruthless manner until Sailor Moon grabs her arms and stops her.

Sailor Moon says, pleading tone, "Don't do it, Celestial! Please stop! Don't let him do to you what happened to me!" Sailor Celestial's eyes, full of anger and rage, start to calm down and she then 'senses' someone and she looks to see Kazuto grab one of her hands.

Kazuto says, "Don't let him destroy who you are, Sugu. It isn't worth it. That monster created from the darkness of those that died in SAO is never worth it." Sailor Celestial starts to calm down, but she then gets tears in her eyes and starts to cry while Ermac teleports away.

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "That overgrown ass got away."

Sailor Pluto says, "Let him go, Uranus." The others nod in agreement and IF wanted to ask what's going on, but a look from Vert tells her not to say anything. However, Sailor Celestial composes herself and they head out to return to main city in Leanbox to help Neptune as soon as possible.

 **End of Chapter 35**

Man, it was a long chapter, huh? I thought that the last chapter was going to be the longest, but I was mistaken. However, I hope that it didn't take away the excitement of reading it, everyone. As I have said before, there are going to be a lot of surprises in this arc and beyond. You must be wondering what the situation is with Yuuko since you must have thought that she was going to be a continuing opponent for our heroes and heroines, hmm? Well, let's just say that she isn't done yet, but you are going to have to read and find out what I mean, folks. Please read and review with no flames please. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	36. Copycats and Snow Laps

Well, I'm back, everyone! And I have to say that with that last duel, I bet you didn't see that one coming, huh? Remember, both Serena and Suguha are suffering from 'inner conflicts' that stem from SAO and trust me, it isn't going to get easier for them as the story goes on! You can 'quote' me on that one, folks! Anyway, I know that this is getting old, but once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 36: Copycats and Snow Laps**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Leanbox**_

Back in Leanbox proper, we are inside of Leanbox's Basilicom where our group that went out to get the materials to make the antidote to the poison that Neptune has been inflicted with has rejoined up with the five ninja that have come to Gamindustri from Earth. They are inside of Vert's personal quarters in the Basilicom as Ami, Darien, and Compa create the antidote from the materials that they gathered and then some. Compa was reluctant because she felt that she couldn't do it when she revealed that she had failed nursing school, but the encouragement of the others helped 'get back on track'. Speaking of reveals, our heroes and heroines that came from Earth revealed their circumstances and how it relates to that duel between Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial against Yuuko and Ermac.

When they were done, IF says, shocked, "You think that you have heard everything…"

Vert says, "Oh my. I have to say that I have seen these 'games of death' in anime, manga, and games, but I never heard of a real-life one."

TK says, "Well, they say that real-life is stranger than fiction." Our group not working on the antidote looks at Suguha, who is looking quite depressed and is being comforted by Naruto, Kazuto, and Serena, and Mina, Hotaru, and Uranus are looking at their brand new cards in the form of the Legendary Planet cards that represent their planets as Sailor Scouts.

Mina says, with a smile, "I have to say that I'm surprised that these cards give us such a power boost."

Hotaru says, "I was surprised too."

Michelle asks Amara, with a smile, "I believe that Amara isn't too sad about the results, right?"

Amara says, with a plain tone, "I have to say that it is an improvement.

Flashback; Some time ago; Marubaco Forest

Returning to the Marubaco Forest, our group is heading out of the forest while trying to avoid attacks from monsters as best as possible in order to make sure that they get back to the Basilicom as soon as possible. They have just retrieved what they need to make the antidote to the poison that Neptune has been poisoned with, but they had a deadly Shadow Duel with Yuuko and Ermac in which Yuuko didn't come out 'intact' leaving Sailor Celestial quite distraught. Our group from Earth just explained to Vert about the game of Duel Monsters from their world and she is quite excited about it.

Vert says, with a smile, "My words! I have to say that I am very interested in this game."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "It is a really fun game…When you aren't playing in a deadly Shadow Game for your life."

Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "Real encouraging Venus."

Sailor Saturn asks, curiously, "About those cards…?"

Sailor Moon takes out the four Legendary Planet cards taken from Ermac and she asks, "These?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I believe that Mercury, Venus, Saturn, and Uranus should be in charge of them. However, princess, you should use the Silver Crystal to make sure that they aren't still 'tainted'."

Sailor Moon says, "Good idea." Sailor Moon's broach opens up and the light of the Silver Crystal bathes the four cards to make sure that there isn't any 'negative energy' in the four cards. When she is done, she hands one of the four cards to Mercury, Venus, Saturn, and Uranus, but when Sailor Moon gives The Despair Uranus (2900/2300) monster card to Sailor Uranus, it causes her broach and the card to glow at the same time.

Sailor Uranus asks, stunned, "What the?!"

Sailor Saturn asks, surprised, "Uranus-papa?" Just then Sailor Uranus is engulfed in orange light forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

Yolei says, annoyed, "Not this again!" When the light fades away and everyone is able to see, they are shocked to see that Sailor Uranus has radically changed!

Sailor Uranus is wearing a helmet that's an exact duplicate of an Ancient Roman Galea helmet with a duplicate of the Duel Monster, Alector, Sovereign of Birds, attached to the top of the helmet, her tiara remains the same, her lips are a deeper shimmering pink color, she has a golden spiked metallic choker around her neck, the choker has a jewel in the form of the insignia of Uranus in bright green in the center of the choker, her fuku has been replaced by an armored version of her fuku in which there is an orange heart jewel in the chest area, the heart jewel has eight white feathered wings attached to it with The Despair Uranus and Chevalier De Fleur Synchro Monster attached to the center of the heart jewel, she has dark orange armored shoulder pads similar in design to the armored shoulder pads of the Armor of Strata from Ronin Warriors, she has dark blue fingerless armored gantlets that covers her hands and arms with extendable claws coming out of a 'bulge' in the knuckle area of her armored gloves, the claws are shaped like claws of the Harpie Lady monsters, her armored mini-skirt is orange, dark blue, and silver color with her Space Sword in its sheath attached to the left side of her armored mini-skirt, a ninja short sword with jewels on the silver hilt attached to the right side of the mini-skirt, and a rapier type sword with a silver blade and deep bluish handle attached to the rear of her armored mini-skirt, she has dark blue armored knee-pads, and dark blue armored high-heeled ankle high boots with two wings like those from Harpie Ladies attached to the rear of the boots. Finally, coming out of her backside, there are eight large and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back.

Sailor Venus says, stunned, "No way!"

Sailor Jupiter says, amazed, "Like 'yes way', Venus-chan! Uranus has become a Valkyrie Sailor Scout!" Just then the three other Legendary Planet monster cards, The Tripper Mercury (2000/2000), Splendid Venus (2800/2400), and The Big Saturn (2800/2200), glow and send energy into their respective Sailor Scouts causing them to glow, but not change.

Sailor Mercury says, "I feel…stronger."

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "No joke, Mercury!" Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "And this baby will go well with my other deck since it is a fairy type deck."

Sailor Saturn says, looking at her new card, "I have my own machine type deck."

Sailor Neptune asks the new Valkyrie Sailor Uranus, "I think that you have a wind type deck."

Sailor Uranus responds, "Wind and Amazon, Neptune. However, my deck includes plenty of field, equip, and continuous spell cards with trap cards that this baby will come in handy since it prevents spell and trap card destruction."

Sailor Pluto says, "However, those cards aren't ordinary and you must take care of them well."

Sailor Venus asks, with a grin, "No problem! This is me that we are talking about!"

Plenty of the others give nervous sweat drops and Sailor Moon says, nervously, "That's what we are worried about Venus-chan." Sailor Venus does an anime deadpan and glares at the others as they continue to head back to Leanbox's Basilicom.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Sakura tells Serena, "Well, so far, it looks like four of your team have become Valkyrie level Sailor Scouts."

Michelle says, with a smile, "Something tells me that won't remain the same for long."

Hotaru says, "Well, there is also the fact that there are other Legendary Planet cards out there."

Cody says, "Hotaru is right. There are Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, Pluto, and finally, the Sun to find."

Tai says, looking at Davis, "What we do know is that the Earth card is in good hands." Davis gives a smirk and displays Elemental Hero Terra Firma (2500/2000) Fusion Monster card.

Darien says, with a smile, "I believe that it is in safe hands."

Kazuto asks Trista, "However, could these cards together be various dangerous together?"

Trista takes a moment and she says, "As you know, I said that they tap into the same 'cosmic forces' that we tap into…Yes, they would. Together, they could give a person the power of our solar system and great power since we represent elements of life."

Amara says, "They would have the power of Earth, Ice, Light, Fire, Lightning and Wood, Death, Darkness, and Rebirth, Wind, Water, and Time and the Underworld. The elements that we, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, represent and that's not a good thing."

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Vert asks, "So, this Ermac person was created from the 'lost souls' that died within SAO?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Yeah…The most 'prominent' of them are those that died by my hand or because of me."

IF says, "There was nothing that you could have done to save them."

Kazuto responds, "Other than not let my own fear control me and caused a mistake that cost many people their lives."

Asuna says, solemnly and concerned, "Kirito-kun…"

IF says, "Well, in my mind, the person that trapped you in that nightmare is the one responsible for their deaths most of all."

Vert says, "I have to say that this person is most deplorable man ever. Games are meant to be enjoyed and for people to have fun adventures on not to fight for your life with."

Ryoutarou says, "As a fellow gamer, I agree with you."

Vert says, looking at Suguha, "It is amazing that I met someone that can wield Etherion. Etherion is a legendary power that not even we, the CPUs, could ever dream to harness."

Davis says, "Well, all that power has brought Suguha and her family, both 'sides' of it, one major migraine after another."

Vert says, "It isn't too surprising. Great power has always been sought by others for various other reasons and being the carrier of that power is a hard burden to have to bare, but I believe that the 'powers' of the multiverse have chosen her for a special quality that allows her to handle that power."

Suguha says, with a groan, "No insult to you, Lady Vert, but I've heard that one before."

Kazuto says, "Sugu…"

Suguha responds, her voice showing irritation, "Big brother, just don't. I keep hearing the same old story: That my 'spirit' or whatever is special. Special for what? To keep constantly slapped in the face? I'm a tough girl, but even I have my limits! I'm a powerful Sailor Scout, but I'm still human! There is only so much that I can take!"

Serena and Kazuto gently hug Suguha and Asuna says, "We know, Suguha-chan. We know."

Rika says, with a solemn tone, "I think that there are plenty of us that knows what you are feeling now."

Hinata tells Suguha, "Didn't you say that Yuuko's 'spirit' got absorbed by Ermac?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "After she turned to dust…"

Naruto tells Suguha, encouragingly, "Well, didn't you say that most of the Dark Signers got revived after the defeated that 'Underworld King' of whatever? Maybe it could happen again!"

The others look at Naruto and Tai says, "I don't know…It seems like a long shot, Naruto."

Naruto responds, "Well, Yusei-san and the others felt that the original Dark Signers were gone for good and they came back after they beat the Dark Signers and the Earthbound Immortals. I say that there is still hope! You can't give up hope, believe it!"

Serena says, with a smile, "Yes, Naruto. You're right."

Kazuto says, smiling as well, "I have to agree. I mean, it was hope that helped keep us alive and drive us forward 'in there'."

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "You've got a point, bro."

Suguha gives a weak nod and she says, with a weak smile, "Right…"

Compa says, excitedly, "I-It's done! We can save Nep-Nep now!"

Darien tells Compa, with a nod, "Well done, Compa."

Ami says, with a smile and a nod, "Darien is right. You could be a doctor instead of a nurse."

Compa responds, with a kind smile, "I'm not that good. It was with your help that I created the antidote." Compa goes over to the unconscious Neptune and she says, putting a spoon of the medicine towards Neptune's lips, "Okay, Nep-Nep, open wide…" However, Neptune, on instinct, clamps her mouth shut.

Yolei says, surprised, "Her mouth clamped shut."

IF says, "The medicine really stinks, so, she must have shut her mouth on instinct."

Kari says, with a smile, "Most likely."

Compa says, "No! Bad Nep-Nep! If you don't open up, I'll pour it through your nose!"

There are plenty of nervous looks and Mimi says, nervously, "I think that will make things worse."

Ran-Ran says, "Ran-Ran thinks so too."

Vert says, "I know! In this kind of scene, you have to pass it mouth-to-mouth."

Plenty of the others anime dead-pan and IF asks, nervously, "M-M-Mouth-to-mouth?"

Vert says, "Yes. Isn't it romantic? Just like Snow White…"

Sakura says, nervously, "I really don't think so…"

Davis asks, nervously, "Maybe you can mix the antidote with something that Neptune likes?"

Yolei asks, surprised, "Davis with a good idea?"

Davis glares at Yolei and Kari says, with a smile, "Easy, Dai-kun."

Compa says, excitedly, "I know! Nep-Nep should take the antidote with her favorite pudding!"

IF says, with a nod of agreement, "Good idea. It is like making a kid eat their vegetables. That should work."

Compa says, "Actually, I was going to make an antidote pudding."

There are plenty of surprised looks and IF asks, confused, "What?" Soon after, Compa comes back with an unusual pudding that has the 'color elements' of the antidote.

Ran-Ran says, "Ran-Ran is surprised that you made it. The color is unique…"

Compa puts a scoop of the pudding in front of Neptune and Compa says, "Open wide! It is Compa's favorite pudding to the rescue!"

Neptune then opens her mouth, she takes in the pudding, and Ran-Ran says, "Ran-Ran is surprised that she opened her mouth."

IF says, nervously, "I can't believe how easily Nep opened her mouth to pudding…"

Vert says, nervously, "I guess that the pudding is stronger than the sword…"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, are you feeling better? Please hurry and wake up!"

Ami tells Compa, "It isn't going to work right away, Compa. We have to make sure that she is getting better…"

However, Neptune's eyes shoot open and she says, leaping up to her feet, "Neptune, back in business!"

There are surprised looks and a few of the others jumped in which Amara says, nervously, "Or maybe not."

Compa says, with tears in her eyes, "Nep-Nep…It is Nep-Nep…"

Neptune says, "Ah, I'm sorry, Compa. It looks like I made everyone worried."

Hotaru says, "We're glad that you are okay, Neptune."

Mina says, "You gave us quite a scare girlfriend."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Sorry about that."

Vert asks, "My. No words of gratitude from me?"

Ran-Ran says, "Ran-Ran too."

Neptune gives a confused look on seeing Vert and Ran-Ran and she asks, "Who are they?"

Kazuto says, "The blond haired woman is Vert, who is also known as Green Heart. She is the CPU of this nation."

Neptune asks, curiously, "She is the CPU of this nation?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes. She helped us save you."

Ran-Ran says, "Ran-Ran too!"

Neptune says, "That wasn't very hero-like to get poisoned like that. Shame on me."

IF says, "I'm sorry, Nep. It could have been avoided, but I couldn't do it."

Minato says, "It wasn't your fault, IF. We are supposed to be shinobi after all and see what's 'underneath' in which we should have seen what was coming."

Naruto says, nervously, "No joke! All of us let our guard down and that's bad news for a ninja to do, believe it."

Neptune says, with a scoff and a smile, "Oh, don't worry about it. It happens to the best of us."

IF says, with a smile, "…Nep. I can't believe how quick you're back to normal despite all this."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Now that's my Iffy." Neptune tells Vert and Ran-Ran, "And a thanks to you, too, Vert and Ran-Ran."

Vert responds, "Please it was my pleasure, but you are a goddess too, so, you must be careful, Neptune."

Amara says, looking at Vert, "Good idea, Lady Vert."

Neptune asks, "What's with the glare Amara?"

Kazuto tells Neptune, "Neptune, you are the CPU of Planeptune and she is the CPU of this nation."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Oh, right. That's because I was fighting Vert in the Console Wars."

IF says, nervously, "Nep…you aren't clearing the air with your comments."

Hinata asks, "But didn't Lady Vert say that she wasn't interested in the Console Wars?"

Vert says, "There is no need to worry everyone. As I have stated before, I have no interested in the Console Wars. Plus, if I was an enemy, I wouldn't have helped you."

Kazuto says, "True, but there is also a reason that you wish to fight Neptune fair and square and dislike such 'dirty tricks'."

Vert says, with a nod, "You do have a point, Kazuto. And to be honest, such tactics would be beneath any goddess. My fellow CPUs wouldn't dare to even think about such a thing."

Kazuto asks Vert, "So, I take it that you are tired of the Console Wars?"

Vert says, with a nod, "Yes, I am. We have been fighting for hundreds of years by heeding the word that we received…"

Kotone asks, "The word? What word?"

Vert says, "The word for the former goddess that created us. I believe that you were told about her when you have arrived here."

Serena asks, "Wait! The former goddess?"

Lita says, "Remember when IF told us about Neptune and her fellow CPUs? I remember hearing about the one that 'gave birth' to them."

Keiko asks, "Doesn't that make her your mother?"

Vert says, "I didn't see much of the former goddess as a mother, but I suppose so."

Suguha asks, plainly, "I'm not surprised. What kind of mother tells her children to kill her siblings?"

Michelle asks Vert, "Lady Vert, do you truly care about becoming this 'True Goddess'?"

Vert says, with a smile, "Actually, I don't. As long as I have my games, I care less of being a god."

Compa says, "That was quite blunt."

Tai says, with a nod, "I'll say, Compa."

Vert asks Neptune, "What about you Neptune? Do you want to gain rule of the world?"

Neptune says, "Well, I'm not sure. Especially without my memory."

Vert asks, surprised, "Is that true?"

Compa says, "Yes. Apart from Nep-Nep's name, she can't remember anything. I can confirm."

Amara says, "It happened when you, Noire, and the third goddess, White Heart, ganged up on Neptune and blasted her from Celestia. She either lost her memory from getting blasted or plowing into the ground in her home nation of Planeptune where Compa found her and us when we arrived just after Neptune landed."

Neptune says, "I actually learned I'm a goddess from Noire."

Vert responds, "Noire? You mean Lastation's goddess? That means that you already…?"

Mina says, with a smile, "We did. And we managed to make out a truce with her."

Compa says, "She didn't seem to like Nep-Nep at all, but now, they are best buddies."

Keiko says, nervously, "I'm not sure that we can say that."

Vert says, "I'm amazed that you can get along with that hard-headed Noire…"

Neptune says, "Well, I am one of the main characters after all."

Vert says, "It seems like I can trust you and all of your friends in what I wanted to speak to you on."

Neptune says, "Oh, like playing online? I don't mind, but I want to be an elf."

Matt says, nervously, "I think that what she wants to talk about is more important than that."

Vert says, "Your friend is right, Neptune. While I would love for you, all, to join my online session, this is much important matter." Vert asks, looking at a clock, "Oh my, it has really gotten late. And all of you have been through quite an experience. I believe that it is best that we continue this tomorrow when you have rested up."

Mina says, with a smile, "Sure!"

Compa asks, "What about the Basilicom?"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Did you forget that we already taught them a lesson? I don't think that they want to piss off again."

Vert says, "However, I would like to make sure. Iffy, you and your friends rest up."

Davis asks, "Are you sure?"

Veemon says, nervously, "We did leave quite a mess."

Gatomon says, "That's being nice Veemon."

Vert says, with a smile, "Do not worry. Everything will be all right." The others nod their heads through they can't help to wonder what will happen next.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Deep within the Fusion Dimension, we find Asuka, Momoe, and Junko at some kind of secret location with young duelists training.

Junko says, "It is nice to see some respectable duels again."

Momoe says, with a nod, "No joke."

Asuka says, with a sigh, "We can only hope that our world can be respectable again."

Junko says, "One day, but with Academia in control, the world believes in the Professor."

Momoe says, "They won't believe anything that we say."

Asuka says, "We can only hope that Serenity and the others are safe in the Standard Dimension."

Junko asks, "Hasn't it weird that we haven't been able to contact them?"

Asuka tells Junko, "Junko, we are communicating between alternate dimensions after all."

Junko says, "Yeah, but you think that we would be able to reach them by now."

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"She has a point. I hope that nothing went wrong and our Celestial managed to find her way to her sister by now."_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Leanbox**_

Our group are at the entrance to the Leanbox Basilicom, which doesn't seem worse for the wear on the outside, with Compa having a concerned look on her face.

Compa says, nervously, "It feels a bit weird to head back to the Basilicom after all that."

Michelle says, with a smile, "I'm sure that it will be fine."

Trista says, with a smile, "I believe that we can trust Vert-sama."

Rika says, a bit nervously, "Not to mention that you went rough shot all over them before we got the antidote for Neptune."

Davis says, with a sly smirk, "We weren't that bad."

Kazuto says, plainly, "There was a reason that we had to cover Yui's eyes."

IF gives a nervous shattering at the implication of Kazuto's words and Serena says, with nervously, "Anyway, let's head inside."

Amara says, "However, be ready to transform at a moment's notice. I don't think that Vert-sama is that kind of character, but there might be a few people that don't listen to her for what they feel is the 'good of their nation' and the 'good of their leader'."

There are nods as they head inside, but once inside of the Basilicom, which looks like a war zone to say the least, Yvoire says, screaming in a panicky voice, "SORRY, MA'AM!"

Compa says, surprised, "Yikes!"

Plenty of the others are also shocked and Yvoire says, in a real fearful voice, "SORRY FOR THE PROBLEMS LAST TIME!"

Yolei asks, nervously, "Whoa! What had gotten to him?"

Suguha asks, nervously, "Did really beat him up that bad?"

Mina asks, pointing to the wrecked inside of the Basilicom, "Really, Suguha?"

Vert comes over and she says, "Iffy, I've been waiting for you and your friends."

IF asks, nervously, "Well, uh, this means that we are in the clear?"

Vert responds, with a sweet smile, "Yes, no need to worry anymore. I've 'asked' Yvoire not to do this again. Isn't that right, Yvoire?"

Yvoire replies, fearfully, "Y-Yes! I-I will never do it again! Please forgive me!"

Neptune says, "Whoa. He is really freaked out."

Davis asks, nervously, "Asked him?"

TK tells Davis, nervously, "Something tells me that we don't want to know."

Kotone says, with a nod, "I agree."

Tai says, with a nervous nod of his head, "Ditto."

Vert says, "Now, there is something of urgency that I need to speak of. Follow me to my room."

As the group heads to Vert's room, Michelle says, with a giggle, "It always seems to be the gentlest of people."

Amara says, giving a nod of her head, "Okay…I kind of like how she works."

Raye says, "You would."

Inside of Vert's room, Vert tells them, "To be freak, I need your help to recover my lost powers as a goddess."

IF says, "That was a straight ball down the middle."

Keiko asks, surprised, "You lost your powers?"

Rika asks, confused, "How can you lose your powers? You are a goddess right?"

Trista says, "In the vast multiverse, you will have to understand that very few things are impossible just highly improbable."

Ken says, "In short: Anything can happen."

Kazuto asks, "What happened?"

Vert responds, "Well, it was a day that I was returning from an event that I attended in secret. I was tried from walking all day with the goods that I had bought. Then someone attacked me and the next thing that I knew, my powers were gone."

Compa asks, "So, what happens if you don't have your powers as a goddess?"

Darien says, "It means that she is no different from an ordinary human."

Vert says, "Correct. I age like a regular human and I don't have Hard Drive Divinity."

IF says, "I see. That's why Lady Very didn't use HDD before."

Kazuto says, "I figured as much."

Vert says, with a smile, "Anyway, I need my powers back to prevent the aging process. Losing beauty and the ability to play titles is fear itself. I must stop this aging at any cost."

Plenty of the others deadpan and Yolei says, sarcastically, "Nice to see your priorities straight, Vert-dono."

Kari says, nervously, "Yeah…"

Vert says, "So, for me to play games for eternity, I need for you to capture the culprit."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "No problem, my lady! Just tell me about this jerk and this might samurai will have your powers back before you can say 'Hard Drive Divinity'."

Plenty of the others sweat drop and Rika asks, sarcastically, "Really, Klein?"

Sakura says, with a groan, "Oh, brother."

Kushina says, with a nod, "Show a person a pretty face…"

Naruto says, changing the subject a bit, "Anyway, it is no problem since we owe you for saving Neptune's life."

Vert says, "I couldn't discuss this with the Basilicom so thank you."

Serena says, "It's understandable Lady Vert. Your power as a goddess depends on the faith of your people and if they hear that you lost your powers, it could be really damaging if and when you got your powers back."

Ami says, with a nod, "That's right. The CPU are the leadership and the guardians of these nations."

IF says, "Then that means the reason that you were in your room playing games…"

Vert says, with a nod, "Yes, it was to avoid everyone…And also there was a major update to the online game rules too."

Everyone hears a phone ringing and Neptune says, "Iffy, there is a call for you."

IF says, "That's not my cell ringing."

Vert says, "Excuse me, it seems to be mine." Vert asks, answering her cell phone, "Hello there?"

Ran-Ran's voice comes over the phone saying, "Lady Vert! Lady Vert!"

Vert asks, "Yes? Did you…?"

Ran-Ran replies over the phone, "Ran-Ran has found the enemy!"

Vert asks, with a smile, "Wonderful! Where is this enemy now?"

Ran-Ran retorts over the phone, "Ran-Ran can see the enemy heading to Lowee. Please hurry."

Vert replies, "What perfect timing. We'll head right there. So, hold the enemy off."

Ran-Ran responds, "Roger."

After Vert hangs up her cell phone, Davis says, with a smirk, "We have our target."

Vert says, with a nod, "Indeed. Ran-Ran has spotted the enemy that has taken my power. I'll explain on the way."

Davis says, with a smile, "Actually, we have a faster way of getting there."

Vert asks, curiously, "Really?"

Ken asks, stunned, "Davis, you aren't…?"

Davis says, with a smile, "Yep."

Yolei asks, nervously, "What are you thinking Davis?"

Davis says, "Look. We need to captured this person quickly in order to get Lady Vert her powers back and two, she may be involved with what happened with Yvoire being tricked to poison Neptune."

Tai says, "Davis has a good point. We need to work fast to capture that person and if they are heading into another nation, it might be problematic."

Matt says, looking at Vert and Neptune, "We don't want to be causing an international incident, but then again…"

TK says, "Only Neptune and Noire have some form of a 'truce' going on and now, in a way, Lady Vert has also agreed to one with Neptune too. However, it doesn't mean that the final one won't take too kindly to other CPUs and their friends 'invading' their territory."

Serena asks Vert, "Lady Vert, what do you think Lowee's CPU will do if she catches us?"

Vert responds, "Well, it depends…"

Mina asks, curiously, "Depends on what?"

Vert replies, "If Blanc is in HDD or not, Mina. Let's just say that if Blanc is using her Hard Drive Divinity…You don't want to be on her bad side…ever."

Yolei says, nervously, "That's good to know."

Vert says, "However, normally I would feel that Blanc wouldn't try anything underhanded, during the battle where Neptune was knocked out of Celestia that caused her memory loss, she did imply that she would do anything to win the Console War and prevent any of us of becoming the True Goddess. We can't let this enemy escape."

Davis asks, seriously, "So, what are we waiting for?" Our group look at each other and decide to head out in which Kazuto is in deep thought about the whole situation thus far and can't help to wonder about things, but he has a feeling that answers will be coming to them soon.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Halo Mountain**_

In an area known as Halo Mountain, Ran-Ran is preventing the cloaked and hooded female, Conversation, from going reaching the borders between the nations of Leanbox and Lowee.

Ran-Ran says, "Like Ran-Ran said, older ladies can't pass."

Conversation asks, irritated, "Who are you calling an old lady?" Ran-Ran holds up a mirror and Conversation says, angrily, "You dare…?! I'll turn you to ashes!" Ran-Ran yelps in shock, but then there is a powerful wind and the two of them look to see Imperialdramon, in his dragon mode, float down until he is above them. Conversation asks, stunned, "What the?!" But just then our group, minus Yui, is 'beamed down' to the ground by Imperialdramon.

Kazuto says, "Keep Yui safe!"

Imperialdramon says, "No problem!"

Imperialdramon floats up and Mina asks, slyly, "Conversation, I presume?"

Lita asks, with a nervous smile, "Really, Mina-chan?"

Neptune says, "How dare you try to kill me? I won't let you get away with it!"

Kazuto says, "I'm not sure that killing you was part of the plan, Neptune."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "What do you mean Kirito-kun?"

Vert tells Ran-Ran, "Good work, Ran-Ran."

Ran-Ran says, "Ran-Ran is scared of that granny…"

Conversation yells out, angrily, "Oh, now I'm a granny?!"

Ran-Ran yelps out in fear and Vert says, "We'll take care of the rest. You hide somewhere away from the danger."

Davis says, "Good idea. It is better that we don't need to divide our attention in keeping Ran-Ran safe and fighting her."

Amara says, "No kidding. I can tell that she isn't an ordinary person."

Ran-Ran runs off and Vert says, "Conversation, was it? I would like to get back what you took from me."

Conversation says, "Oh? I thought that you were an otaku sissy, but you have done well."

Vert retorts, "My, don't underestimate a gaming otaku, will you?"

Mina says, "A gaming otaku with some very powerful and inventive friends."

Suguha says, "Not surprising since you already know us."

Everyone looks at Suguha and Raye says, "It seems like you are getting better at mastering my powers."

Suguha says, "It was a real pain, but I've got a handle on it."

Serena asks, "You know who she is?"

Amara says, "We've met before. She is the person that attacked us that Historie had to make sure she didn't get her hands on Suguha."

Conversation says, "Very perceptive." Conversation then glows as she removes her cloak and transforms into Arfoire.

Vert asks, "So, this is your true form?"

Neptune says, "Hey! That's the elderly lady we met at Planeptune!"

Arfoire says, her eyebrow twitching, "Ha! Conversation is my fake form."

Vert asks, "So, you know who she is?"

Compa says, "Yes! She is the bad person that tried to take away our Key Fragment."

Tai says, "And we met her on Earth before we came here to Gamindustri. She was trying to steal Suguha's Etherion energy."

Suguha asks, "What's the matter? My power too much for you?"

Arfoire responds, "As if! I just trying to make sure that I kept you in a 'safe place', but now, I want a little more payback for earlier. The same defeat that you handed to me won't happen again!"

Naruto says, annoyed, "I've heard that before."

Sakura asks, annoyed, "Why don't they ever learn?"

Neptune transforms into HDD form of Purple Heart and she says, in her mature voice, "If you are going to fight, I won't go easy on you."

Arfoire says, "Let's see how well you fare then!" Arfoire takes out her large multi-bladed spear/wand and our heroes and heroines draw their weapons with Kazuto blocking an energy attack from Arfoire with his two swords.

Davis says, seriously, "Get her!" Our group then charges in for the attack and a large group against one opponent…Well, you get the idea on what the result is. Arfoire skids back as she gets sent skidding back by Purple Heart and Suguha with her Guard Barrier protecting her from major injury.

Arfoire says, "I can't believe that I'm getting overwhelmed…"

Tai retorts, "You are facing all of us against just one of you…How did you expect for this to turn out?"

Vert says, "Do not worry, I don't plan to take your life. Now, return my powers to me at once!"

Kazuto says, "Don't be too sure that this is over. This seems too easy."

Arfoire says, "Your friend is right. Allow me to show you my true power!"

Purple Heart says, "How cliché. Just like your typical evildoer."

Arfoire says, "Think that you like. We'll see if you are speaking the same tune after this!" Soon after, Arfoire glows and she undergoes a radical transformation.

Arfoire is now a woman that's as tall as Vert, same kind of skin tone, with purple eyes similar to Purple Heart and Black Heart, Noire's HDD/Goddess form, and her hair is long and a dark shade of green with her now green hair in a ponytail, her fringe is above her eyes and her bangs are thick and caress her face. Her attire is a white bodysuit that is open in the middle, exposing her stomach and underside of her breasts, the body suit has sleeves are detached and are white and black in the entirety, she has clawed gauntlets that covers the majority of her forearms with ease, and she has long knee-high high-heeled boots. She also has six pink technology based wings coming out of her back and a long green and black techno-spear in her hands.

Vert says, shocked, "That form…!"

Arfoire says, sounding like Vert, but with a deeper and mature sounding voice, "Yes! I will use YOUR power to destroy you! Now die!"

Amara says, seriously, "I don't think so!"

Serena says, "Girls, transform!"

Arfoire, using Vert's HDD form of Green Heart somehow, says, in Green Heart's voice, "Wrong! **Kinestra Slash!** " Arfoire then seemly charges right through the middle of the group without touching them, but then our group screams out in pain and agony as they are hit by a powerful wind force that sends them all flying as they are hit by multiple slashes with only their Guard Barriers protecting them from major injuries.

As our group hits the group with a sickening 'thud', Imperialdramon yells out, shocked, "No!"

Yui says, seeing this and in a horrified tone, "No! Daddy! Mommy! Everyone!"

Strea says, with a whine, "Ow! That hurt!"

Rika asks, with a grunt, "What…was that…?"

Vert says, "I hate to say it…but that was a worthy exhibition of my power…"

Purple Heart says, with a grunt, "I can't believe it…Even in this form…?"

Shion says, with a growl, "She is a…dirty rat…"

Arfoire says, "The sight of the goddesses and their worthless friends at my feet! Splendid!"

Suguha says, with a snarl, "You think that you are so great…? You had to…use someone's else power to beat us…You…You're weak!"

Arfoire says, annoyed, "Be silent!" Arfoire then kicks Suguha in the side causing her to yelp as she rolled around.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Asuna says, trying to remain defiant while trying to regain her senses, "You…You coward…!"

Purple Heart says, weakly, "Suguha…"

Arfoire says, "Do not worry, I have plenty for you!" Arfoire then stomps on Purple Heart's waist and she grunts in pain.

Vert says, with a winch, "Neptune!"

Arfoire says, "Here is one for you too!" Arfoire then kicks Vert hard and she yelps in pain.

IF says, shocked, "Lady Vert!"

Arfoire says, "Now that no one can get in our way! I'll slowly send you to your grave!" Arfoire says, looking at the downed Suguha, "Expect for you. I still need you and your power. However, I will make you suffer by making you watch as all those precious to you die!"

Suguha says, with a winch, "You…coward…wench…"

Arfoire says, "It seems like you haven't learned to curb your tongue! Let me teach you!" Arfoire then stomps on Suguha's waist and she gasps out and yelps in pain.

Kazuto shouts out, "Sugu…Leave her alone!"

Kotone says, holding her head, "Can't move…so dizzy…"

Serena says, weakly, "No…Stop…"

Purple Heart says, with a winch, "Leave her alone…"

Arfoire says, with an evil smile, "Then let me turn to you, Neptune!" Arfoire then kicks Neptune in the waist and she gasps out in pain. Arfoire tells Purple Heart, in a taunting tone, "What's that matter? Where did all of that pose go?"

As Arfoire continues to ruthlessly pummel Purple Heart, Yui tells Imperialdramon, "We need to do something!"

Imperialdramon responds, "I need to protect you and she is in the middle of them! I can't risk their lives!"

As this is going on, at the same time, Lita thinks in her mind, _"We've got to do something! If we don't, she is going to steal Neptune's powers, take Suguha, and kill us all! Damn it all! Is this all I can do? Is this going to be like…like much of SAO where I had to watch Serena waste away in 'reality' while she was fighting for her life and the lives of everyone else trapped in that virtual prison made that fucking madman that dared to call himself a member of Serena's family?! No, I can't let this happen! I won't let this happen!"_ With the memories of SAO before she infiltrated it with the other Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts and Darien burning in her mind, Lita then starts to feel a great power boiling inside of her as her Jupiter sigil appears on her forehead.

When Arfoire stops beating Purple Heart, she says, "The power is fine, but this overly suggestive front is such a bother. I tire of this form already. Let me take your power now. Let's see how you like you and your friends being killed by your own power!"

Lita then roars out, as power bursts from within her, "NEVER!" Lita then explodes with power as she is bathed in green light and lightning comes from that green light.

The others are shocked and Arfoire asks, stunned, "What is this?" When the green light fades away as quickly as it appeared, we find that Lita is replaced with…A radically different Sailor Jupiter!

The brand new Sailor Jupiter has her head covered in an Ancient Greek Illyrian style helmet with a feathered wing on each side of the helmet and there is a small statue of Voltic Bicorn on top of the helmet, her tiara is the same, but she, now, has deep sparkling pink colored lips, she has a silver spiked metal choker around her neck with a jewel in the form of the insignia of Jupiter in the center of the choker, her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored version with green heart jewel that has Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder along with a replica of Mjolnir, Marvel Hero Thor's Hammer, in-between the two Duel Monsters, attached to the front of the heart jewel, the heart jewel also has eight white feathered wings attached to the sides, she has green armored shoulder pads similar in design to Elemental Hero Stratos' shoulder pads, she has armored green gantlets/gloves that are connected to the main armored fuku and with a green and pink version of Captain America's Shield that has a golden star in the center attached to the wrist area of the left armored gantlet/gloves, the knuckles area of her armored gloves/gantlets have brass knuckles attached, her armored mini-skirt is green, pink, and dark blue in color with a hammer similar to Mjolnir attached to the right side of Sailor Jupiter's new armored mini-skirt, there is a silver version of Rika's mace attached to the left side of the armored mini-skirt, there are black armored knee-pads on her knees, and she has dark green armored high-heeled boots that covers up half-way of her lower legs. Coming out of her back, there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings.

Everyone is shocked and Serena says, amazed, "Lita-chan…"

Arfoire asks, "What kind of trick is this?!"

The new Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter responds, "No trick! This is VALKYRIE Sailor Jupiter ready to kick your ass!"

" **Jupiter Thor's Hammer Smasher!** "

Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter creates immense storm clouds that send down lightning into Sailor Jupiter's hands that take the form of a hammer in which she zips over to Arfoire before she can say or do anything and she screams out in agony and pain as she is shocked when Sailor Jupiter slams her 'electric hammer' into her waist sending her flying in which she transforms back into her 'regular form' and orb of power comes out of her form. Arfoire, back to her 'regular form', slams to the ground while her form is smoking.

Arfoire says, speaking in her 'normal voice' again, "The…The power…My power as a goddess…" As Sailor Jupiter falls to one knee, Ran-Ran comes out of her hiding spot, grabs the orb of light, and goes over to Vert.

Ran-Ran says, "Ran-Ran got Lady Vert's powers back."

Vert says, with a smile, "Good work, Ran-Ran." Vert takes the orb and there is a glow as orb goes into Vert's body causing her to transform into her HDD form of Green Heart. Green Heart says, "Now, I use this power to defeat you and your evil!"

IF says, "So, this is Lady Vert in HDD…how beautiful…"

Ryoutarou says, with a smirk, "Got that right." Plenty of the female members of the group shake their heads at Ryoutarou's comment for obvious reasons.

Green Heart asks Purple Heart, "Neptune, can you stand?"

Purple Heart responds, "Of course. I won't be beaten so easily." Purple Heart gets back to her feet while Ami, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, and Serena get to their feet as well.

Amara says, "Don't forget us. It is payback time."

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Saturn Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Uranus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Moon Power, Make-up!** "

Going through their transformation processes, Ami, Mina, Hotaru, Amara, and Serena are replaced by Valkyrie Sailor Scouts Mercury, Venus, Saturn, Uranus, and Moon.

Compa says, "If Nep-Nep and my friends are going to stand, I'm going to stand too."

Sailor Moon tells Compa, "Compa, using your healing abilities to tend to the others. We'll take care of this with Vert and Neptune." When Purple Heart nods her head, Compa nods her head and she goes over to use her healing ability to restore the strength of the others. Arfoire, badly burned, gets to her feet only to get frozen in a solid block of ice by Valkyrie Sailor Mercury.

Valkyrie Sailor Venus says, "Take this!" She then unleashes a barrage of energy chains that slam into Arfoire that shatter her ice prison and she screams as she is sent flying into the ground, hard.

Arfoire grunts out, as she gets to her feet, "You…You will…" However, Arfoire groans out in pain as Green Heart and Sailor Uranus strike with a one-two 'punch' with Green Heart slamming her with super-fast assaults with her spear and Sailor Uranus unleashing a tornado that sends her airborne with Sailor Moon slamming her with multiple **Linear** that cause Arfoire to grunt in pain before Purple Heart hits her with an aerial **Cross Combo** that sends her flying towards the ground, but then Sailor Saturn entraps her within a box of shadow energy before it explodes with a smoking Arfoire falling to the ground in which she lands with a nasty 'thud'. Arfoire is badly bruised, burnt, and suffering plenty of black and blues as well with only her Guard Barrier the major reason that she isn't suffering major to critical injuries. Arfoire says, "I can't believe…that you had this much power…"

Sailor Uranus says, "You underestimated us. You lost."

Green Heart says, "Indeed. Cliché that it may be, but you underestimated the strength of will of Neptune's and my new friends and allies."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "You weren't too bad yourself."

Purple Heart says, "We're glad that you have your powers back."

Green Heart says, "Indeed. I extend my gratitude for your help."

Sailor Moon says, "It was no problem. It is what we do."

Green Heart says, with a smile, "To be honest, it is kind of a dream come true to be aided by real-life magical girls."

Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Saturn, "Firefly, use your powers to help the others recover."

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "Right." While Imperialdramon lands to let off Yui in which she runs to Kazuto and Asuna, our two CPUs and Sailor Jupiter joins the other four Valkyrie Sailor Scouts in which they surround Arfoire.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "So, what do we do with her?"

Sailor Uranus says, cracking her knuckles, "We force her to tell us what's going on and who she is working with."

Green Heart says, "I believe that she is working with Lowee. She was retreating to their lands and while Blanc doesn't seem the type, I can't be certain that she hasn't become desperate to finally end the Console Wars once and for all. We have been fighting for hundreds of years and all of us have been locked in a stalemate. The power of Etherion could prove a deceive factor in the war."

Arfoire retorts, tauntingly, "Do you really think you can get information from me?"

Sailor Uranus retorts, with a wicked smirk, "You really think that you would hold back against scum like you?"

Arfoire responds, "You think that you still have the edge? You should know better than that. Farewell!" Just then Arfoire is engulfed in a bright flash, forcing the others to cover their eyes, and when they open them, Arfoire is gone!

Purple Heart says, surprised, "She's gone!"

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Damn it! She got the last laugh on us!"

Green Heart says, "It seems like she is quite adapted at running. If we meet her again, she will not get away."

Sailor Jupiter takes a deep breath and Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Hey, girls! We got Lady Vert her powers back, kick that witch's ass, and Sailor Jupiter has become a Valkyrie Sailor Scout!"

Sailor Moon tells Sailor Jupiter, with a smile, "Great job, Jupiter."

Sailor Jupiter says, "I just didn't want to be helpless like what happened with SAO."

Sailor Mercury says, "Anyway, we should get back. We took a bit of a beating and we need to recover."

Compa says, seeing something, "Oh, Nep-Nep! Just a second!"

Purple Heart asks, "What's the matter Compa? Did you see anything?"

Compa responds, "I think so. Take a look." Compa then goes over, picks up the object, and she displays a Key Fragment.

Sailor Venus says, "That's a…Key Fragment!"

Purple Heart asks, "What's one doing here?"

Historie's voice then booms out, "Let me explain, Neptune…"

Purple Heart asks, surprised, "That voice? Histy?"

By this time, the others have recovered, thanks to Compa and Sailor Saturn, and Naruto asks, "Hey, that's her!"

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Miss Historie?"

Historie responds, "It has been a while, everyone. And nice to speak with you, Lady Vert."

Green Heart says, "So, you're Histy…"

Kazuto says, "That's what Neptune calls her. Her full name is Historie and she is a magical living tome."

Purple Heart asks, "I thought that you were sealed away?"

Kazuto says, "Most likely, she can talk with us through the Key Fragments since they are linked to her seal."

Historie replies, "That's correct, Kazuto. I am using the Key Fragment that you just found to talk with you all. This way, I am able to temporary speak through them."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "But why was it here?"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "I have a good idea."

Historie says, "If you are thinking that Arfoire was carrying that Key Fragment and dropping it, you would be correct."

Sailor Neptune asks, "Arfoire? Is that our enemy's name?"

Historie responds, "Yes. Her name is Arfoire."

Kazuto says, "You know each other."

Historie replies, "Yes, we do. Arfoire fears that you would release me, so, she made sure to keep one of the Key Fragments with her."

Sailor Uranus says, "Since you know her, you must know all about her."

Historie says, "I do. And that's why I must warn you. Arfoire's true power is the power to 'copy'."

Mimi asks, "Copy?"

Green Heart says, "I see…"

Cody says, "While Lady Vert regained her power, Arfoire might have copied it and gained her own version of Lady Vert's power."

Yolei asks, stunned, "Wait! She has the power to copy the powers of a goddess?"

Historie says, "Yes, Yolei. She does. And that means that she is really powerful. It is the reason that I wanted to warn you of her unique power."

Trista says, "It also means that she could replicate our powers as well. That means that we must be careful around Arfoire as well."

Rika says, "No joke! I just don't want to think if she had your powers too."

Historie says, "However, there is one 'power' that she can't replicate: Etherion."

Kazuto says, "That's no surprise."

Historie says, "Oh, dear. My time is almost up. I must warn you. While she can't replicate Etherion, her power could help gain the ability to harness Etherion."

There are gasps and Suguha asks, stunned, "But how?"

Historie says, "I'm sorry…Too little time…Please keep looking for the Key Fragments…"

Historie's voice then fades away and Compa says, "I can't hear the voice anymore."

Purple Heart says, "But the information that we got was invaluable."

Green Heart says, "True. But it does leave a question."

Sailor Uranus responds, with a nod, "How does her copy power lead Arfoire to gain the ability to control Etherion?"

Davis says, "Well, what we do know is that she is a major threat not just to this world, but all worlds especially in their 'condition'."

Ken says, with a nod, "Davis' right. We've got to figure out her plan and stop her."

Green Heart and Purple Heart revert back to their human forms of Vert and Neptune and Vert asks, "What will you do now?"

IF says, "We're head back to Planeptune and then we'll head to Lowee."

Tai says, "That's where the next Key Fragment and if you are right about her and Lowee being connected…find some answers."

Agumon says, "And stop her too."

Neptune says, "Ah, going home already? Let's have some fun here for a while."

Asuna says, "Sorry, Neptune, but this is too important."

Naruto says, "Arfoire is after Suguha-chan for her power and if she gets her hands on the ability to use it, Gamindustri, Earth, my world, and all of the worlds are going to be in big trouble, believe it."

Sakura says, with a nod, "For once, I agree, Naruto."

Hinata says, nodding her head, "Same here. If we gather the Key Fragments, find Historie, and release her, we might get information on how to stop Arfoire."

Kushina says, nodding her head, "No kidding. She packs quite a punch."

Minato says, rubbing his body, "Lady Vert's power made her gain technique that rival the **Hirashin**. It felt just as strong as a **Rasengan** or something close. It was those Guard Barriers that made sure that we didn't suffer any major injuries, but if she gets more powerful, we might not be so lucky next time."

IF says, "Minato is right. I would love to be with Lady Vert, but we have to do what we have to do. Our world and so many others are at stake."

Sailor Venus asks Vert, "What will you do?"

Vert responds, "There are a number of tasks to take care of especially after all this. I need to keep watch of the Overlord worship and the Enemy Discs, but once I am done, I will come to see you, Iffy." Soon after, the others prepare to take Vert back to Leanbox and then head back to Planeptune to prepare for their next venture to Lowee in which plenty of our heroes and heroines can't help to wonder what they will encounter there.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), The World that Never Was**_

In the headquarters of Organization XIII, the World that Never Was, Master Xehanort's current and true Organization XIII are watching the battle between Arfoire and our group with Xigbar giving quite a few laughs at the scene before him.

Xigbar says, with a smirk, "The bag got her ass kicked, big time!"

Saix says, sternly, "This isn't time to joke. The Sailor Scouts are getting stronger than stronger."

Ansem says, "While the guardians of the Moon Princesses are indeed increasing their power, they aren't as worrisome as the Moon Princesses and her brother."

Xemnas says, with a nod, "True, but we can't take any chances."

Master Xehanort says, nodding his head in agreement, "Agreed. We can agree that plenty of us underestimated the King, Sora, and their friends. We should not take the Moon Princesses and their guardians as well as allies lightly."

Xigbar asks, "So, what should we do?"

Young Xehanort responds, "I believe that I may have a few ideas."

Saix asks, "Really?"

Ansem says, with a sly smirk, "Do tell." As Young Xehanort starts to explain his plans, plenty of the other members of Organization XIII can't help to smirk at this.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Back in Planeptune, it has been a day or so since our group has helped Vert, the ruler of the nation of Leanbox, regain her powers from Arfoire, and right now, they are inside of Compa's home where we find both IF and Naruto trapped in Vert's embrace.

Neptune asks, nervously, "So, why are you here with us?"

Sakura asks, irritated, "And why do you have two people in your arms?" Hinata and Suguha also give VERY irritated looks at Vert.

Vert responds, "It can't be helped. I couldn't stop my urge to see Iffy and Naruto. Iffy is so cute and Naruto is just adorable with those whiskers."

Kushina says, with an anime 'tick', "Yes, I know that my Sochi is so adorable, but I would really like it…IF YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!"

Ryoutarou tells Kazuto, "Man, bro. You and Naruto get all the luck." Ryoutarou then gets jabbed by Asuna, Rika, Suguha, and Serena for obvious reasons.

Neptune asks, "But what about all of your work?"

Vert says, "Oh, Yvoire and Ran-Ran can take care of it. Not a problem."

Neptune winches and she says, "Hey, I almost felt like I heard screams of agony from Leanbox…"

Minato says, with a sigh, "I don't think that you are the only one."

Rika, Suguha, Lita, Tai, Matt, Yolei, and Kazuto say at the same time, "Ditto."

Vert says, "Oh, now. Being strict is a fundamental in providing a solid foundation."

IF says, "Lady Vert…you are…squeezing me…too tight…"

Naruto says, with a grunt, "Believe it…she is stronger than she looks…"

Hinata asks, kind tone in her voice, but her eyebrows twitching in a dangerous fashion, "Vert-dono, could you kindly let remove Naruto-kun from your grip?"

Davis and Sakura say in unison, nervously, "Uh oh."

Ken thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Uh oh is right."_

Michelle says, with a sly smile, "It is always the quiet ones."

Amara says, nervously, "No kidding, Michelle."

Neptune asks, nervously, "Why do I feel like I have seen this before?"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep. I brought us some pudding."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Oh, Compa! You are super!"

Rika says, plainly, "That was fast."

Compa says, "I made some green tea pudding this time just for you, Nep-Nep."

Vert let's go of IF and Naruto and she asks, "My, it looks delicious? May I have one?"

Compa says, handing Vert one of the puddings, "Yes! Here you go." Vert then goes to try to feed Iffy.

Neptune says, slyly, "Whoa, is it getting hot in here? This is just like a dating sim!"

IF says, nervously, "W-What? I'm only just complying because refusing Lady Vert would be rude…"

Darien asks, "Vert-dono, since you have come with us, you will be joining us on our venture?"

Vert responds, with a smile, "Of course, being twisted on Iffy's little finger, I would be happy to join."

Davis says, with a smile, "Well, welcome to our group then!"

TK says, looking to see Sakura and Hinata 'tending' to Naruto and with a nervous tone, "However, I think that Naruto might be 'off-limits'."

Suguha moves to be in-between Naruto and Vert and Keiko asks, "What's our next move?"

Amara says, "Conversation…Or should I say, Arfoire. She is at the center of all this and she is after Suguha's Etherion. For some reason, she wants the powers of Neptune and those of her fellow CPUs. We need to find out why and stop her."

Darien says, "Amara is right. Historie warned us about her copy power giving her a way to gain the ability to harness Etherion."

Davis says, "We need to stop her fast."

Minato says, "Agreed."

Strea asks, curiously, "But how do we find her?"

TK says, "That's a good question, Strea."

Shion says, "IF should have contacts since she goes all over the world."

IF says, with a smile, "You bet. I'll be right back."

After IF takes off to meet with gather information from her contacts, Palmon asks, curiously, "So, what are we supposed to do?"

Vert says, with a smile, "Well, I would like to learn more about that wonderful game from your world."

Keiko asks, "You mean Duel Monsters?"

Vert says, with a nod, "Yes, I would like to learn more about that remarkable game."

Neptune says, with a giggle, "Not surprising, Vert." Soon enough, the members of the group that came from Earth explain about Duel Monsters, its origins, how its evolved, and the current gameplay mechanics.

When they are done, Vert says, "My, a very interesting game indeed."

Neptune says, with a whistle, "Wow-o-wow!"

Trista says, "Duel Monsters has its origins in the ancient 'Shadow Games' that come from Ancient Egypt where seven powerful Millennium Items were forged and they used real magic and real monsters until they nearly caused the world to get covered in darkness by an evil fiend known as Zorc with a brave Pharaoh, Pharaoh Atem, fought against Zorc. He first sealed him away in the Millennium Puzzle and five thousand years later, with the help of Yugi Moto and friends, he destroyed Zorc. Maxamillion Pegasus learned of the ancient Shadow Game and for a time, possessed one of the seven Millennium Items, the Millennium Eye, in which he recreated it for his and our times to be a fun and exciting game which has evolved to become one of the dominate games of our world."

Vert says, looking at the Duel Disks, "I can see. These 'Duel Disks' that have the ability to turn cards into three-dimensional projections is quite amazing and you have made this holographic technology very realistic."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, it is realistic."

Tai says, with a nod of understanding, "I know. With this 'Real Solid Vision', it is getting close to the 'Shadow Games' despite all of the 'safety protocols'."

Vert says, with a smile, "Maybe, but I would enjoy riding my own dragon or having a group of fairies for my own."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Oh, yeah! That would be fun!"

Compa says, with a smile, "It sounds like a fun game."

TK says, with a smile, "Yeah, it is…When your life or the fate of the world doesn't depend on beating your opponent."

Vert says, with a smile, "Anyway, I must go out for a moment for a bit of important shopping. I shall return shortly."

Vert leaves Compa's house and Mimi asks, "Where is she going?"

Palmon responds, "Who knows Mimi?"

A good time afterwards, IF enters the room and Strea says, excitedly, "Hey, Iffy!"

Everyone looks at IF and she says, "I just got a report that Conversation was spotted in Lowee. Let's hurry there."

Neptune says, "Okay, but you got that fast."

IF responds, "Of course. It isn't a secret. I have lots of friends all over the world to give me information all over."

Neptune asks, "Iffy, you have more friends than just us?"

Michelle says, "It isn't surprising, Neptune. She has been traveling all over the world and meeting people."

IF asks, "By the way, where is Lady Vert?"

Neptune says, "She said that she needed to go shopping. It could be possible that a new release came out."

Vert then enters the house and she says, "I'm home."

Keiko asks, "Where did you go?"

Vert asks, "Oh my, Iffy is back too. Was there any information to share?"

IF says, "Yes. I got information that Conversation is at Lowee and in the Basilicom."

Darien says, "It seems like your theory is right."

Vert says, "Yes, it seems so. We must depart for Lowee immediately. It is a good thing that I made this purchase."

Neptune asks, "Oh, right? What did you buy Vert? A new video game release?"

Vert says, "Well, yes, but my main buy was…" Vert then takes out and puts on a pair of red-rimmed square glasses and she asks, "How does it look? Am I stunning or am I stunning in these?"

Rika asks, confused, "What are the glasses for?"

Vert says, "Eyeglasses for my cover. I can't be walking around without one there."

Lita asks, nervously, "Is that your disguise?"

Vert says, "Why yes. As you said before, it would be problem for a CPU from another nation appeared in Lowee."

Neptune says, with a nervous smile, "I think that are more prominent parts to cover than the eyes…"

Vert responds, "That's not so. See. Look carefully. I must have a different aura with these on, do I not?"

IF says, "Come to think of it…It does give a sense of intelligence there."

Neptune says, "Really? It looks like the same Vert to me."

Davis whispers to the others, "Should I tell Vert-dono that she could be…?"

Kari tells Davis, shaking her head, "I think not."

IF asks the others, "Do any of you have warmers?"

Keiko asks, "Why do we need warmers?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that we are going to find out."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee**_

Now, we find our group, joined by the CPU of Leanbox, Vert, in a snow filled/wintery landscape with street lamps that look like that are held up by vines, snowman all over, pumpkin houses, and mushrooms all over the snowy landscape with plenty of the others shivering.

Ryoutarou yells out, "Oh, man! It's freaking freezing around here!"

IF says, "Yep. Lowee is perennially covered in snow…" IF tells Compa, giving her a warmer, "Here is your warmer, Compa."

Compa says, sounding cold, "T-Thank you."

IF asks Neptune, "How about you, Nep?"

Neptune sees how her breathe is visible due to the cold and she says, excitedly, "Yay! Snow! Look! Look! Iffy, my breath is white! Dragon breath attack! Let's make a snowman!"

Tai says, nervously, "Let's take that as a 'no'."

Kari says, with a giggle, "I agree, Tai."

IF asks, "What about you, Lady Vert?"

Vert says, with a smile, "I'll happily take the warmer."

However, Vert hugs IF instead and IF asks, nervously, "Lady Vert? Why are you hugging me?"

Vert responds, "Well, you did say warmer, so I'm grabbing my warmer Iffy."

Many of the others look at each other, plenty of them sweat drop at this, and Yolei asks, annoyed, "Is this going to be a theme here?"

Mina says, nervously, "I would have to say 'yes', Yolei."

Shion asks, "Where should we go first?"

Kazuto says, "I think that we should go to the heart of the matter and head for the Basilicom."

Asuna asks, "Do you think that's wise Kirito-kun?"

Minato says, "Right now, it is the best way to get information. We might be able to figure out something about from their reactions to us."

Amara says, "We should remain on guard. After what happened in Vert's Basilicom, despite it not being at her command, we have to be careful especially if Lady Vert's theory pans out."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I agree."

Tai says, "No kidding." Soon enough, the group heads for and arrives at Lowee's Basilicom. Once inside, Pina and Digimon waited outside to make sure that any

Neptune yells out, "Hello? Is Lady White Heart around?"

Davis says, "I don't see you know who around."

Lita says, "Keep a close eye out."

Vert says, "If Conversation was seen at this Basilicom, they may be in this together. This is like jumping into enemy territory. I hope that nothing bad happens."

Kari says, "We feel the same, Lady Vert."

IF says, "However, I'm starting to get a bad vibe here."

Serena asks, looking at Raye and Amara, "Raye? Amara?"

Raye says, "Not sure, but there is something…funny."

Hotaru asks, "Funny?" Raye gives a shrug and just then a young woman with long flowing dirty blond hair, brown eyes, and wearing a maid's uniform comes out.

The young lady tells our group, "Welcome to the Lowee Basilicom. Have you come to see Lady White Heart?"

Compa says, "Yes, there's a number of questions we'd like to ask."

The young lady says, "Very well. To start, I am Financier. Lady White Heart's chamberlain. It must have been cold outside. Let me prepare something warm for you."

Neptune asks, "Ooh! Can I get a nice bowl of stewed pudding?"

Compa says, "I would be happy with a cup of sugar topped with hot chocolate."

Mimi asks, "Don't you mean a cup of hot chocolate topped with sugar?"

IF says, "I'll have milk tea."

Vert says, "I'll have the same. Oh, but a Darjeeling pure bend for the tea leaves."

Financier says, nervously, "This isn't a restaurant…" Plenty of the others sigh and after a while, Financier leads them into another room where there is someone waiting for them.

The person within the room looks to be a young girl, with a rather petite figure, dark blue eyes and short light brown hair, and her attire consists of her wear a large and puffy white hat on her head, with ornate blue lining and brown patterns on it, a sleeveless white top-dress which presumably goes down to her knees in which the dress is sleeveless at the top, and has much chocolate-brown lining around that area, next there is a brown belt over this dress, as to keep it form-fitting, excessively long and thick white and brown gloves, which nearly go up to her shoulder and have large frills protruding out of the back of them, white ribbon tied around her lower right leg, and white high-heeled shoes.

Davis asks Vert, in a whisper, "Is that her?"

Vert whispers in reply, "Yes. That's Blanc in her human form." Serena, Suguha, and Kazuto get a bad feeling in which they look at Raye and Amara and they see them with their eyes narrowed.

Naruto, on the meanwhile, is looking at Blanc, suspiciously, and Hinata asks Naruto, in a whisper, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto whispers to his parents, Sakura, and Hinata, "Get ready for trouble."

The ninja of the group give a slight nod and Minato says, in a whisper, "Understood, Naruto."

Financer says, "Lady White Heart. We have some visitors here who would like to meet you."

Blanc AKA Lady White Heart responds, "So, they finally came…Let them enter."

The group assemble in front of Blanc and Neptune says, "Hi, Lady White Heart. I'm Neptune and this here is…"

Blanc says, "Cut the introduction. I know you all well."

Neptune asks, "Are we famous or something?"

Blanc says, "Yes, very famous…"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Now, you are making me blush…"

Blanc says, "Famous as messengers of Momus, that is."

There are gasps and Rika asks, "Say what?"

Vert says, "Oh my…"

Amara says, sternly, "I knew it."

Blanc says, "Everyone, come out. Capture these heretics…" Just then our group is surround by a large platoon of Basilicom guards.

One of them says, "So they are the messengers of Momus…"

Another one says, "They are young people and children…"

The first one that spoke says, "Don't be fooled by their looks. I mean, look at Lady Blanc. The looks aren't indicative of their actual selves."

The second one says, "Well, I guess that we don't need to go easy on them."

Blanc says, "It looks like you are cornered."

Vert asks, "Blanc, are you serious?"

Blanc says, "Dead serious. While I'm at it, I'll end your misery here too, Vert."

Vert says, "My, my, it looks like my disguise was unveiled."

Neptune says, nervously, "Uh, I said it before, but there are other parts of you that give it away."

Rika tells Neptune, "This isn't the time, Neptune!"

Compa asks, nervously, "What shall we do?"

IF says, "It isn't a good idea to fight in here."

Neptune says, nervously, "But we've got a wall of people blocking the exit."

Suguha says, seriously, "Not for long."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Sugu?" Suguha doesn't say a word, but she extends her hand and the Basilicom guards gasp as their weapons, spears and high-tech guns, are ripped from their hands and turned to face the guards.

Compa says, stunned, "Oh, wow!"

TK says, amazed, "That's a good way for putting it."

Asuna asks Suguha, "Suguha-chan?"

Suguha responds, "I've been practicing."

Vert says, "Excellent work, Suguha."

Blanc responds, "Let's see how you handle more of my guards."

Vert says, "I guess we are going to have to force our way out. Iffy, don't worry, I'll assist Suguha in covering our backs."

IF says, "Understood! Everyone, follow me!"

Naruto says, "Allow us, IF!"

Minato says, seriously, "Stay back!" Minato and Kushina throw some explosive tags nearby and blow a hole in the wall in which it leads to the outside.

Kazuto says, "Go now!" Immediately, our group runs for the hole and they leap through it into the outside with Suguha using her Force power to destroy the weapons before following her friends/family/loved ones/allies out of the hole.

Blanc says, "I can't believe this! Go after them! Do what you have to do! Bring them back!"

One of the Basilicom guards responds, "Right away!"

After they leave, Blanc says, with an evil smile, "It is only a matter of time they bloom red flowers into the white snow here."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee Snowfields**_

Out in the snowfields of Lowee, our group, rejoined by Pina and the Digimon, are running through the ice and snow filled pathways of this land.

Gatomon says, "Barely minutes entering this place and we are already in trouble."

Davis says, annoyed, "Not our fault!"

Matt says, "We know, Davis. However, it looks like trouble came looking for us…again."

Gabumon says, "No joke, Matt."

Strea asks, "Do you think that we lost them?"

IF says, "No, Strea. They may catch up soon. Let's head for the city."

Lita tells Vert, "It looks like you were right, Lady Vert."

Vert responds, "It looks like I was. Part of me didn't want to believe that Blanc was capable of such things, but she meant what she in becoming the 'True Goddess' and winning the Console Wars."

Darien says, "I think that it is best that we discuss this somewhere where we can rest and hide."

Shion says, "Darien is right. We need to move."

IF says, with a nod, "Good idea. Let's go. The city is nearby." Our group ventures along the Lowee Snowfield and not only do they have to fight monster, they have to take down Lowee soldiers as well.

At one point, Neptune says, shivering at the same time, "It is so c-cold…I'm growing icicles on my nose…"

Ryoutarou says, "I feel for you…Literally."

Lita asks IF, "Are we close to the city?"

IF responds, "It's only a bit further. Let's keep going."

Vert says, "How troubling. With the Basilicom against us, we are going to need allies."

IF says, "It will be harder this time especially with the CPU against us."

Vert says, "Well, we will need to prioritize seeking help then."

Neptune says, with a sigh, "I guess that it won't be that easy to find the Key Fragment then."

Amara tells Neptune, "It is NEVER easy, Neptune."

Tai says, with a nod of agreement, "That's a fact of life."

Wormmon says, "I have to agree with that."

Ken says, with a nod, "Ditto, Wormmon."

Suguha asks Kazuto, "Big brother…?"

Kazuto responds, "Yeah, Sugu. I feel the same way. Something…just doesn't feel right."

Asuna asks, "What do you mean?"

Vert says, "Well, we do know one thing: The Lowee Basilicom is backing Conversation."

IF says, "Them calling us messengers of Momus proves that they are setting us up."

Naruto says, "Yeah, it seems that way, but that Blanc girl felt really weird."

Vert asks, "Really weird, Naruto?"

Naruto responds, "Thanks to my 'foxy friend', I gained the ability to sense negative emotions, which has been growing more powerful lately, and that Blanc…Her evil scale was right through the roof, believe it! There was also something…familiar…about her…"

Hinata asks, curiously, "What do you mean Naruto-kun?"

Naruto replies, "Now that we mention that Conversation…Arfoire…Or whatever, if I didn't know better, she and that Blanc person were related or something because Arfoire and that Blanc felt a bit similar." This causes Vert's, Minato's, Kazuto's, Raye's, Amara's, Cody's, Ken's, and Darien's eyebrows to quirk upwards and for them to gain 'curious expressions' on their faces.

Trista says, "Anyway, Vert-dono is right. We are going to need allies outside of the Basilicom to find out what's going on."

Keiko asks, "Like who?"

IF responds, "Remember Chian from Lastation? Someone like that."

Compa says, "Let's hurry to the city to get some help…and a room with a warm stove."

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "Yeah, I hear you."

Vert says, glancing in one direction, "However, it seems like that won't be easy to achieve."

Just then a voice yells out, "Over there! They are in the forest!"

Davis says, "Rats! Busted!" Soon enough, our group found themselves surrounded by Lowee soldiers and Basilicom guards/staff.

One of them says, "Hands behind yours heads and stay on the ground!"

Naruto responds, sternly, "How about this? You let us go or you get your butts kicked!"

Another Basilicom guard steps forward and he yells out, "Give up already!"

Davis yells out, definitely, "Make us!"

The Basilicom guard responds, displaying and activating a Fusion Dimension style Duel Disk, "You asked for it!"

Our heroes and heroines that came from Earth gasp and Lita yells out, "A Duel Disk! Where did you get that?!"

The Basilicom guard responds, putting a card on the duel disk, "It won't matter to you! Go, Barrel Dragon!" Just then Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) appears and the Basilicom guard roars out, "Fire!" Barrel Dragon then unleashes a barrage of energy bursts at our group.

Matt yells out, "Incoming!" Our group barely manages to dodge as the energy bursts hit the ground creating some holes.

Mina says, nervously, "That's Real Solid Vision all right."

Amara retorts, annoyed, "What was your first clue, Mina-chan?!"

Davis says, attaching a fiery red version of Serena's and Suguha's current Duel Disks to his left wrists, "Okay, jerk, let's see if you can really handle that thing the right way!" Davis inserts his deck into his duel disk, a fiery red 'energy blade' containing the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones appears, and he says, "Action Field Spell, activate!" Just then Barrel Dragon vanishes and glowing platforms then appear in which Action Cards appear and spread out all over the place causing the Lowee soldiers and Basilicom guards to be shocked.

The Basilicom guard with the Duel Disk responds, "I don't know how you have that, but I know how to play this new game!"

Davis responds, "We'll see, pal!" The Basilicom guard's and Davis' decks are shuffled and the life-point counters on their disk's touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist.

"Duel!" Davis and the Basilicom guard say in unison as their duel begins as they draw five cards from their decks.

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Basilicom Guard: 4000

Davis says, "It's my turn! And since this is an Action Duel, I can't draw a card since I'm taking the first turn, but I won't need it!" Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, putting two cards in the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

The Basilicom guard says, drawing a card, "You are finished!" The Basilicom guard says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate Polymerization!" He puts two cards into the graveyard slot of his disk, Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) and Blowback Dragon (2300/1200) appear on the field, and he says, as they go the two monsters go into a fusion vortex, "I combine my Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon to create my machine of justice: Gatling Dragon!" The Basilicom guard takes a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, puts it on his duel disk, and out of the fusion vortex, Gatling Dragon (2600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rika says, plainly, "Nasty."

Kari says, with a smile, "Nothing that Dai-kun can't handle."

The Basilicom guard says, "And now, I use his ability! I toss a coin three times and I can destroy as many monsters as possible up to the number of heads that I get." On his touch screen, three coins appear and while two of them land on tails, one lands on heads in which he says, with a sly smirk, "I have one coin that has heads and that means that your monster is toast!"

Gatling Dragon fires on Elemental Hero Sparkman and Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touchscreen, "Not! I play my Mask Change Two!" One of Davis' face-down cards is revealed to be Mask Change II Quick-Play spell card and Davis says, discarding one card from his hand, "By discarding one card from my hand, I can 'transform' one monster into a 'Masked Hero' that's the same attribute as the monster that I released, but it has to be a higher level! So, goodbye, Hero Sparkman and hello, Masked Hero Koga!" Davis takes a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, puts it on his duel disk, and a strange mask goes onto the head of Elemental Hero Sparkman causing him to 'transform' into Masked Hero Koga (2500/1800), a golden armored Kamen Rider style humanoid monster, in attack mode. Davis says, "Also, my friend gains five hundred attack points for every monster on your field!" Masked Hero Koga then goes 2500/1800 to 3000/1800 due to his ability.

The Basilicom guard says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "My Limiter Removal will change all that! It doubles my machine monster's power for this turn!" Gatling Dragon goes from 2600/1200 to 5200/1200!

Amara says, "That's a risky move."

Vert asks, curiously, "How so?"

Ami says, "Limiter Removal destroys all monsters effected by that card at the end of the turn."

The Basilicom guard yells out, "Attack!"

As Gatling Dragon fires on Masked Hero Koga, Davis says, pushing a button on his disk, "I activate my trap card: Staunch Defender!" Davis' other face-down is revealed to be the Staunch Defender trap card and Davis says, "Since you declared an attack, I can use this trap card and now, all monsters must attack Koga!"

The Basilicom guard says, with a smirk, "You are nuts! There is no point to that!"

Davis says, removing Elemental Hero Bladedge (2600/1800) monster card from his graveyard, "Oh, yeah! Here is the point: I activate Koga's other ability! By removing one hero, one monster on your field loses attack points equal to the attack of the monster that I removed! And I remove Bladedge and cut your tin can back down to side!" An image of Bladedge goes through Gatling Dragon and it roars as it goes from 5200/1200 to 2600/1200.

The Basilicom guard says, annoyed and nervous while putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate De-Fusion! I separate my dragon back into the two dragons that I used to create him!" Gatling Dragon then separates back into Barrel Dragon (2600/2200) and Blowback Dragon (2300/1200) and both monsters are in defense mode.

Davis says, with a smile, "Sorry, but you can't defend! Since I played my trap…ALL monsters must attack and since you have two instead of one, Koga gets a power boost!" As Barrel Dragon and Blowback Dragon are switched into attack mode, Masked Hero Koga goes from 3000/1800 to 3500/1800 with Barrel Dragon firing first in which Koga counters with an energy blast that vaporizing Barrel Dragon causing the Basilicom guard to yelp as he loses 900 life-points. After Koga goes from 3500/1800 to 3000/1800, Blowback Dragon fires and Koga counters again causing Blowback Dragon to be destroyed in which the Basilicom guard grunts as he loses 700 more life-points.

The Basilicom guard says, shocked, "No way!"

Current Score:

Davis: 4000

Basilicom Guard: 2400

With Masked Hero Koga back to its original stats, Davis draws a card and he yells out, "Oh, but it is! Koga, end this duel now!" Koga fires a beam of light at Basilicom guard and he yelp out as he is sent flying from the attack and losing 2500 life-points ending the duel in the process.

Final Score:

Davis: 4000

Basilicom Guard: 0

With the end of the duel, the Basilicom guard lands on the ground with a 'thud' and the Real Solid Vision projections vanish from the field.

One of the other guards shout out, "Hey, are you all right?"

A third one shouts out, "Hey, get a hold of yourself!"

Minato shouts out, "Cover your eyes!" Our five ninja then fling what look like more explosive tags, but they explode with a massive light causing the Lowee soldiers and Basilicom guards to yelp and scream out as they are forced to cover their eyes. When the light dies down and they are able to see, our group is gone!

Another guard yells out, "Damn! They got away!"

Yet another guard screams out, "Find them! We can't fail Lady White Heart!" While the Lowee soldiers and Basilicom guards go off to find our group, we find them a good distance away.

Darien tells Minato, "Excellent work."

Minato nods his head and Tai tells Davis, "You, too, Davis."

Davis says, with a grin, "No big."

Veemon says, with a smirk, "I knew that Davis would win!"

Vert says, "I see lights up ahead. We must be close to the city."

Compa says, breathing heavily, "I-I can't move anymore…"

Neptune tells Compa, concerned, "Are you okay Compa? You want me to transform and carry you?"

Compa says, "Oh, I'm fine. I just need to rest a bit."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Come on, we're friends and all, so, there is no need to be shy. I get a lot more power when I change and I can fly too."

Neptune transforms into her HDD form of Purple Heart and IF tells her, "What?! Are you stupid? What are you doing?!"

Purple Heart says, "What's the matter Iffy? You look serious…"

Just then they hear a voice of a Basilicom guard shout out, "I saw something light up down there!"

Amara says, plainly, "That's why."

Purple Heart says, nervously, "I'm sorry."

Purple Heart transforms back into Neptune and Keiko says, "It's all right, Neptune! You were just trying to help."

Vert says, "Now is not the time to feel sorry. Let's hurry and be on our way."

Yolei asks, "Where?"

Just then a female voice says, "It looks like you need some help!" Everyone whips out their weapons and then looks to see the person that just spoke to them.

This person looks to be a short girl with choppy short hair and green eyes and her clothing consists of black and white cat-like hat with a small white visor and green and orange goggles on her head, white and green top that reveals her midriff, and a black top the same length underneath that. She wears green and white shorts with an orange belt and green buckle with a logo of 'C2' on it, long black glove with two orange stripes at the top, over those gloves are short white and green gloves with a gold band around each wrist, and her foot gear is a pair of white and green boots with a green gem on the toe of her shoes. She also has pale yellow tattoos on her cheeks, shoulders, thighs, and sides of her torso that looks similar to the ones seen with Black Rose from the Dot/Hack series and she has a black fox tail with a white tip coming out of her tailbone area.

This young girl responds, "I'm CC-Two. I was asked to help you out."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "CC-Two?"

The young girl replies, "It's short for CyberConnect-Two. Just call me CC-Two for short. I would appreciate it if you would take down your arms."

Yolei says, sternly, "Sorry, but we're not in a trusting mood right now."

IF asks, "How can we know that you aren't working with the Basilicom?"

CyberConnect2 says, "You need proof? Sorry, I need your trust since I'm without proof."

Amara says, "And there lies the problem."

Compa says, "Iffy, I don't think that we have a choice. I don't think that bad people would come out so openly."

Tai says, "You would be surprised Compa."

Asuna says, looking at Yui, "Compa may have a point. We need to get Yui-chan to safety."

Neptune says, "And people with soft fluffy ears can't be bad!"

CyberConnect2 says, with a giggle, "Oh, Neptune! You are the same no matter what the realm! And I appreciate your comment on my ears and tail, but they are fake."

Kazuto asks, "Hold on, you come from another world too?"

CyberConnect2 says, "That's right, Kazuto." CyberConnect2 says, pointing to Serena and Suguha, "And I know them especially. They are another version of Serena and Suguha also known as Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial. Something tells me that you met people just like me."

Rika says, "You can say that. I'm starting to see a theme here."

Davis says, "Anyway, I don't think that we have a choice right now. We can't keep battling out here in the cold and snow."

Tai says, with a nod, "I have to agree."

IF says, "Sorry for doubting you."

CyberConnect2 says, "Oh, don't worry. Anyway, we need to get you out of here. Follow me." Soon enough, our group follows CyberConnect2 until they are at a location where they don't hear the Basilicom guards and they don't seem or Lowee guards. At this point, CyberConnect2 says, "The person that wants to meet you is right up ahead."

Lita asks, "You aren't coming with us?"

CyberConnect2 replies, "I was just asked to help bring you here and nothing more. Also, they could still be on the chase, so, I'm going to go mix things up for a bit."

Naruto asks, "Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

CyberConnect2 says, with a grin, "No problem!"

IF says, "Thanks for all the help, CC-Two."

CyberConnect2 says, with a smile, "Sure thing! See ya!" CyberConnect2 races off at fast speeds and leaving our group alone until none other than Financier makes her appearance.

Financier says, "Nice to see you again."

Davis asks, surprised, "Hold up, aren't you that CPU's 'chamberlain' or whatever?"

Financier responds, with a nod, "That's right. I am Financier."

Vert asks, "Did we get tricked again?"

Plenty in our group get into defensive stances and Strea asks, "Why would she come alone if this was a trap?"

Keiko says, "I don't see anyone else."

Amara says, "You have a point. I don't sense anyone else around. She is by herself."

Financier says, "Yes, you are correct. I am not against you. In fact, I asked CC-Two to bring you here to ask a favor from you all."

Lita says, her arms crossed against her chest, "Quite hard to believe…"

Kushina says, with a nod, "The leader's right hand woman sneaking behind her back…It is quite hard to believe."

Financier says, "We don't have much time. Please follow me. If you feel at any time a sense of deceit, please go ahead and kill me."

Our group look at each other and Yui says, "I believe that we can trust her, Mommy."

Asuna asks Yui, "Are you sure?"

Yui nods her head and Kazuto says, "Well, your 'sense' hasn't been wrong before."

Serena says, "But she isn't a mental health program, much less an AI in a virtual world here, for the moment."

Neptune says, "I say that we can trust her. I mean, there has got to be a good reason for this."

Vert tells Neptune, "Neptune, you can't be serious."

Compa says, "I second Nep-Nep. I feel that we can trust her."

Kazuto says, "And I have to agree with Yui-chan."

Ryoutarou asks, curiously, "Seriously?"

Yolei says, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Klein."

Davis says, "Well, right now, we don't have much choice. We can't stay out here for much longer."

The rest of the group look at each other and nod their heads in agreement in which Financier says, "Thank you. Now, please, this way…"

As Financier heads off in one direction, our group follows her and Matt says, "I hope that we know what we are doing."

Joe says, "No joke, Matt."

Gabumon says, "Same here Joe."

Asuna says, looking at Kazuto, "Kirito-kun…"

Kazuto says, "It will be okay. I don't think that it is really necessary, but stay on guard. However, something tells me that we are going to get the answers to this situation."

Suguha asks, curiously, "Really?"

Darien says, "I agree with Kazuto. Something tells me that the answers that we want are up ahead."

Serena thinks in her mind, _"I hope so, Darien-kun."_ As our group follows Financier to their next destination, they can't help to wonder what other surprises that they will encounter next and hope to find answers to their questions that they still have.

 **End of Chapter 36**

Well, that's that for this chapter! Pretty nice twist for the next Valkyrie Sailor Scouts going to appear and now, three of the Inner Sailor Scouts and two of the Outer Sailor Scouts have 'powered up'. Who is going to be next? Well, that's for me to know and you to find out, everyone! Please read and review with no flames please. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	37. Machines and Sovereigns

Last chapter was really something, huh? Now, I think that you have a good idea on how Arfoire plans on getting the power of Etherion from our Celestial Moon Princess, don't you? Well, as I have said before, you are going to have to read and find out. I also thought that it would be an interesting twist if that Lowee guard that brought a monster used Duel Monsters instead. Nice, huh? Anyway, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 37: Machines and Sovereigns**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee**_

In the world of Gamindustri, we are in the land of Lowee where our group, consisting of our group that came from Earth and the four members from Gamindustri, IF, Compa, Vert, the CPU or goddess ruler of Leanbox, one of the four nations of Gamindustri, and Neptune, another CPU and the ruler of Planeptune who had lost her memories just some time ago and is on this journey to rediscover who she is. Right now, the group enters a city in Lowee in which the houses are country-like in nature through some of them have strange mushroom-like designs.

Yolei says, "I'm starting to see a pattern here."

Mimi says, with a nod, "So am I, Yolei."

Palmon says, nodding her head, "Ditto, Mimi."

Financier, the chamberlain of the ruler of Lowee, Lady White Heart AKA Blanc, says, "We should be okay now."

Compa says, "Yay! We're in the city!"

Neptune says, "See! I told you so! Told you to trust her."

Vert says, "I don't sense anyone chasing us. It seems like we are safe now."

Amara says, "I agree."

Financier says, "Now that you're safe, I need for you to meet another person."

IF asks, "This person is why you helped us?"

Financier says, "Yes."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Who is that?"

Financier says, nervously, "It is kind of a long and complex story, Miss Keiko."

Davis says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy."

Tai says, with a nod, "Another complex explanation that's going to make plenty of us get headaches."

Kari gently jabs Tai and she says, with a smile, "Geez, Tai."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Miss Financier…" Asuna, Kazuto, and Serena gasp at the sound of the voice knowing exactly who it is in which they see none other than the people that they knew as Schmitt, Caynz, and Yolko in SAO.

The three of them gasp when they see our group and Schmitt yells out, "Huh? Kirito? Lady Asuna? White Valkyrie…I mean Miss Serena?!"

Kazuto asks, shocked, "What are you doing here?"

Mina says, "Hey, I recognize him! He was that big shot in that guild in SAO!"

Serena responds, "His name is SAO was Schmitt and a member of the Divine Dragon Alliance, one of the Assault Team guilds of SAO."

Suguha asks, looking at Caynz and Yolko, "I remember those two. They were at the party on the Moon Kingdom right? In SAO, they were known as Caynz and Yolko weren't they?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "That's right."

Caynz and Yolko look at Suguha and Yolko asks, "Do we know you?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "She might look a bit different than when you last saw her at the party since she was in 'princess form', but this is my younger sister, Suguha."

Caynz and Yolko gasp in shock and Caynz asks, stunned, "Your sister?"

Yolko says, images of Princess Selene and Princess Serenity, "I remember now. You were wearing that lovely princess gown, but you…"

Suguha says, nervously, "I know. I look a bit different as Princess Selena then as Suguha Kirigaya."

Serena asks, changing the subject, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

Schmitt says, "We could ask you the same thing. One day, we were out and trying to restart our lives after getting out of rehabilitation from SAO and the next, here we are in this world looking like SAO avatars with our SAO skills. Needless to say that we were freaked out especially knowing that there are monsters around here too, but then again, compared to SAO, the monsters are tamer in comparison."

Yolko says, "That's until we started seeing monsters that we saw in SAO."

Kazuto says, "Yeah, we know. We've seen quite a few of them ourselves."

Schmitt says, "What the heck is going on here? Being transported into another world is not normal!"

Rika says, plainly, "That's pretty obvious."

Asuna tells Schmitt, "It is a long story."

Schmitt asks, curiously and a bit nervously, "Um, not to get anyone mad or anything, but…?"

Suguha sighs and she responds, "Yeah…This chaos is due to another nut wanting my powers."

Schmitt, Yolko, and Caynz give looks of surprise and Schmitt says, "Sorry if this is insulting, but…I really don't want to be you."

Suguha replies, plainly, "Don't blame you."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Sugu…"

Financier asks, curiously, "What are you talking about?"

Ryoutarou says, "As my friend said: It is a long story."

Just then two violet haired males appear and the one with short and neat violet hair says, "Hello, Financier. It has been quite a while."

Schmitt slaps his forehead and Caynz says, shaking his head, "Oh, great."

Another violet haired male, his hair going down to his neck and somewhat messier, asks, "I see quite a group of lovely beauties in front of us. Are these the ones that you mentioned?"

Naruto whispers, "Dad…"

Minato says, in a whisper and a sigh, "I know, son. I know."

Financier says, "Yes, I was able to get them here and away from the Basilicom."

The male with neck long and somewhat messy violet hair says, "I see. My name is Older Brother and this is my younger brother…Younger Brother."

Yolei asks, deadpanning, "Really?"

Schmitt says, "Kind of. It is more of their aliases."

Rika says, nervously, "Something tells me that they don't give you confidence and I don't think that it is in their aliases."

The violet haired male with the somewhat messier violet hair, Older Brother, asks, "The beauty with eyeglasses. Can you grace us with your name?"

Vert says, "My! What an honest person. My name is Vert."

Older Brother says, "Vert…Ah, what a kind and voluptuous name. May I call you Lady Vert?"

Sakura asks, with an anime 'tick' in her brow, "Why I am getting a major desire to pound them?"

Vert says, "My, most certainly."

The violet haired male with the shorter violet hair, Younger Brother, asks, "Now, the fine maiden with the flowing pink hair. May I receive your name?"

Compa responds, "Me? My name is Compa."

Younger Brother says, "Ah, Compa…The name resonates angelic beauty and bounty…"

Suguha asks, annoyed, "Why am I getting a nasty feeling in my stomach?"

Lita says, annoyed, "You aren't the only one."

Caynz says, with a nod of understanding, "Don't blame you."

Neptune says, "Hey, there! My name's Neptune!"

IF says, "And I'm IF."

However, the two brothers ignore IF and Neptune and Older Brother asks, "Financier, will they be seeing…?"

Financier responds, "Yes. It may be complicated, but I believe they can help."

Younger Brother says, "Very well. Let us lead the way as gentlemen. Lady Compa, this way."

Compa says, "This way."

Older Brother says, "Lady Vert, may I? The footsteps are slippery so let me lead the way."

Vert says, "My, how thoughtful of you."

Neptune asks, "Um, Iffy?"

IF asks, "Nep, did you notice too?"

Neptune says, "Those two are dissing us, right? Being so nice to only to Compa and Vert."

IF says, "I don't know what they are up to, but I never felt so irritated before."

Schmitt says, annoyed, "That's because they are interested in women with *cough* 'certain assets'. It took Caynz and I both to keep Yolko from their 'charms'."

Keiko becomes solemn at that and that gets Sakura quite irritated and she says, annoyed, "That's what, huh? Okay, let me take care of this."

Sakura goes over and Kushina tells Naruto, "Don't stop her, Sochi."

Naruto responds, with a foxy smirk, "What makes you think that I want to?"

Hinata says, with a nervous smile, "Oh, Naruto-kun…Sakura-chan…"

Sakura goes over to Older Brother and Younger Brother and she says, in a sweet tone, "Oh, boys…"

The two brothers look at Sakura and the Older Brother says, "Ah, another vision of loveliness."

Younger Brother asks, "May we have the honor of your name?"

Sakura responds, in a dangerous sweet tone, "Sakura. Can I ask you boys to come over there for a second? It will only take a second."

Younger Brother says, "If you insist."

Older Brother says, "Forgive us, Lady Vert and Lady Compa. We shall return from what Lady Sakura has to say." Sakura leads the two brothers over to a corner and out of sight with the others having mixed feelings about this.

Davis says, "Three…Two…One…"

Just then everyone hears Sakura shout out, "Cha!" Soon after, there is a loud 'bang' and 'pow' of flesh hitting flesh and sounds of males getting hit hard.

There is silence for a few seconds and Yolko asks, nervously, "What just happened?" Just then, as if to answer her question, Sakura comes out dragging the brothers by their collars with them clearly unconscious with anime swirls in their eyes and nasty lumps on their heads.

Sakura puts them down and she tells Keiko, IF, and Neptune, "You're welcome."

IF says, with a sly grin, "I think that this is the start of a wonderful even deeper friendship, Sakura."

Sakura and IF shake hands and Neptune says, "Ouch. I almost feel sorry for them. Well…almost."

Kushina, Naruto, and quite a few others in the group say in unison, "I don't."

Schmitt says, "I say that it is about time."

Financier says, a bit nervously, "Anyway, we should go see her."

Kazuto asks Caynz, Schmitt, and Yolko, "Anyway, do you know what's going on?"

Schmitt says, "Well, since we were taken in by these people, we became part of their resistance group."

Asuna asks, "Resistance group?"

Caynz says, "Resistance against the 'leader' of this land of course."

Neptune asks, surprised, "What?"

Minato says, "It is hard to believe, despite what we experienced, people of a leader's nation going against him or her…unless there is a reason that the people believe in."

Financier says, "Let me explain: Lowee was a land abundant in joy and laughter amongst both the young and the old."

IF says, "That's not surprising since Lowee is known as 'The Land of White Serenity'."

Financier says, with a sigh, "Yes, it WAS. But of recent, Lowee has placed weight on becoming a nation of power. We are becoming a land with the vision of dominating the world."

Vert says, "That's unexpected especially from Lowee…"

Financier says, "The citizens were against the change, but this is Lady White Heart's will. That's why we have formed a resistance group to get Lowee back to the way that it was before."

Vert asks IF, "Iffy, did you know anything about this?"

IF responds, "Based on my intelligence, Lowee began this militaristic reform a few months ago. From what I heard, Lady White Heart made a change all of a sudden making such drastic changes."

Vert says, with a smile, "That's my Iffy."

IF replies, with a blush, "Thank you, Lady Vert."

Kazuto says, in deep thought, "Hmm…"

Serena asks Kazuto, "Something up, Kazuto?"

Kazuto responds, "I'm not sure Serena."

Compa asks, "What happened to Lady White Heart, Miss Financier?"

Financier responds, "I believe that can be explained by the person that you are going to meet." Soon enough, they go into a very nice home in the city and Financier says, opening the door, "Excuse me…I bring you our powerful allies…" However, once inside, our group is shocked to see none other than Blanc AKA Lady White Heart relaxing on the floor on her stomach and reading a book.

Blanc responds, "I'm busy now. I'm sorry, can you lead them out?"

There are a lot of gasps and Financier says, "They came all this way here to see us. It would be rude for us to send them off."

Neptune asks, confused, "Wh-Wh-Wh-Why is Lady White Heart here?"

Lita grabs Financier by the collar and she yells out, annoyed, "What the heck is this?!"

Blanc says, "Why not? This is my room after all. And could you please put Financier down? She is my trusted chamberlain after all."

Amara tells Lita, "Hold on a minute, Lita." When everyone looks at Amara, Amara looks at Raye and Suguha and she asks, "Do you sense it too?"

Suguha says, "Yeah. I don't sense the 'bad stuff' in 'this person' than the Lady White Heart that we met."

Naruto says, with a curious look, "Kurama and my emotion sensing ability are telling me the same thing. I don't sense the negative emotions from her as I did that 'other one'."

Minato asks, his eyes widening, "Really, Sochi?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

Kushina asks Minato, "Minato-kun?"

Serena tells Lita, "Put Financier-san down, Lita. I'm getting a feeling here…"

Lita does so and Financier says, "Thank you. Now, may I introduce the leader of our resistance and the CPU of Lowee: Lady White Heart."

Neptune asks, confused, "What?"

Compa says, with a nervous smile, "This is so confusing that Nep-Nep is having a hard time figuring out what to do."

Blanc says, "Be quiet. If you are going to cause a commotion, do it outside."

Vert tells everyone, "I believe that I know what's going. She is the real Blanc, is it not?"

Financier replies, "Yes, exactly."

Mimi asks, confused, "What?"

Palmon says, "I'm just as confused as you, Mimi."

Kazuto retorts, "The 'Lady White Heart' we met at the Basilicom was an imposter."

Keiko asks, surprised, "A fake?"

Kazuto says, "Exactly, Keiko."

Amara says, with a nod, "I think so too. That 'other Lady White Heart' had some nasty winds surrounding her, but I felt some of the same 'divine energy' from her as with Neptune and Vert, so, I couldn't be sure that 'person' wasn't the real leader of this place."

Davis says, "Okay, so, she is the real CPU of this land."

Kari asks, curiously, "Then who is that we met at the Basilicom?"

Kazuto says, "I think I do."

Rika asks Kazuto, "You do?"

Ryoutarou says, "Man, bro! You should really become a detective."

Yui says, with a smile, "I think that Klein is right, Daddy."

Yolko, Caynz, and Schmitt look at Kazuto and Caynz asks, "Daddy?"

Asuna, Kazuto, and Serena gain nervous look and Schmitt says, with a plain tone, "It is a long story, Caynz. We can get to it later."

Asuna gives Schmitt a silent 'thank you' and Kazuto asks Financier, "Lady White Heart was attacked and had her powers taken, correct?"

Financier says, with a sigh, "Yes, unfortunately. None of us saw it coming."

Kazuto asks, "Who do we know that can take the powers of a goddess here and assume their forms?"

Tai yells out, remembering, "Arfoire!"

Raye says, "Shit! I thought that I remembered that nasty aura from anywhere."

Yolko asks, "Arfoire?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes. She is a strange person with ability to take and copy the powers of anyone, we assume, since she has the power to steal and copy the powers of CPUs. We thought that her origin was from here because her disguise was an evangelist from this land known as Conversation."

Financier asks, "Wait, did you say Conversation?"

Matt asks, "I take it that you know her?"

Financier says, "Yes, she is the person that took our lady's powers as well as took control of Lowee from her assuming her form. We know her as Conversation."

Blanc says, annoyed, "Don't remind me! I trusted her and this is what I get!"

Michelle says, "Well, it is safe to assume that they are not even close to being allies."

Davis says, "That's quite obvious."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Yep."

Vert says, "Safe to assume, you formed the resistance to get things back to the way that they were again."

Blanc says, looking at both Vert and Neptune, "Yes, that's right. Hey, wait. I've seen both of you somewhere before…"

Vert takes off her glasses and she replies, "My, do I need to remind you Blanc?"

Blanc asks, shocked, "Vert?! Why did you come to Lowee?"

Vert replies, "I came for Iffy…*clearing thought* I came here to help Neptune and pay Conversation a visit."

Blanc says, looking at Neptune, "So that small pint next to you is…"

Neptune says, "I lost my memory, but…Hey-hey! Blanc, long time no see!"

Yolei responds, with a solemn sigh, "Really, Neptune?"

Blanc says, "So, you came to fight me for my position in the Console Wars…"

Neptune responds, "Stop! Stop! Stop! Before this becomes a wall of text, I didn't come here to fight you. To top it all off, I can't remember a thing, so, can't we be friends?"

Blanc asks, confused, "Don't remember? You?"

Mina says, nervously, "You kind of really knocked Neptune's 'marbles' around and out of place."

Ami says, "She took a fall that would have killed a normal person and lost her memories because of it."

Amara says, "Which you and the other two CPUs did when you blasted her off Celestia when you ganged up on her."

Blanc says, "If you say so. With that logic, I really don't have a reason to doubt."

Financier says, "Lady Blanc, they are impressive allies, are they not? In fact, a lot of them actually come from the world that Sir Schmitt and his two friends came from."

Blanc asks, "Really?"

Yolko says, with a nod, "Yes, Lady Blanc."

Caynz says, pointing to Kazuto, "A few of them are those friends that helped us out when we were in 'real need'."

Schmitt says, "They are stronger than I am in terms of ability."

Blanc says, "Interesting. But this is a Lowee issue. I can't have other CPUs helping me and outsiders getting more involved than they should. I'll figure out a way to solve everything."

Financier says, with a sigh, "Lady Blanc…"

Just then whole of the area starts to shake and Keiko asks, "What's going on?"

Caynz says, "It came from outside."

Just then someone that looks like Ran-Ran comes out and she says, "Lady Blanc! Lady Blanc! We're in trouble!"

Neptune says, "Hey, its Ran-Ran! Howzit! You should have called if you were coming."

This Ran-Ran replies, "Who are you? Ran-Ran doesn't know you."

Strea asks, confused, "Huh? How could you forget us?"

Vert replies, "Neptune? Strea? This Ran-Ran isn't the same Ran-Ran that stays with me."

Strea asks, curiously, "Really?"

Neptune says, curiously and confused, "They look the same."

Keiko asks, nervously, "Are they like sisters or something?"

Blanc tells this Ran-Ran, who we will call Ran-Ran B, "So, what's the problem?"

Ran-Ran B says, "The Basilicom is attacking us."

Blanc says, silently, "Damn her…" The group, now joined by the real Blanc and the three other SAO survivors, head outside and Blanc takes a deep sigh.

Neptune asks Blanc, "Are you okay, Blanc?"

Blanc says, "It is because my Shares are down, but I can handle this."

Mimi asks, "Her Shares?"

Izzy tells Mimi, "Remember Mimi, Neptune and her fellow CPUs gain strength from the faith that the people of this world have in them."

Cody says, "Due to the fact that Arfoire has taken over this land and assumed Lady Blanc's form, they think that it is all her causing people to lose faith in her because of the radical changes from the peaceful lifestyle that they had."

Matt asks, "What if is that what she is going for here?"

Davis says, "You might have a point. She already got her hands on her power."

Kazuto says, "Maybe…" Soon enough, our group finds none other than the doppelganger of Blanc AKA Arfoire in Blanc's human form, who will be called Doppelganger Blanc.

Doppelganger Blanc asks, "Finally came out? You fake."

Blanc says, "I'll send those words straight back at you."

Lita asks, "Shouldn't we step in?"

Darien says, "Not yet. We need the right moment."

Amara says, "We need to figure out what's going on here. She got Blanc-dono's power. Why is she still here? There has to be a purpose."

Doppelganger Blanc says, "Ha! Talking tough as usual? I'll exterminate you along with those heretics around you. Come, Killachine." Soon after, what looks like an upgraded version of the Killachine robot that most of our group fought before appears.

Ryoutarou says, with a sneer, "Great! Not another one!"

Caynz asks, a bit nervously, "You fought one of those things?"

Rika says, with a nod, "No joke. They are pretty nasty."

Doppelganger Blanc says, "Go, destroy them! City and all!"

Blanc's eyebrows twitch and she asks, getting a dangerous gleam in her eyes, "Destroy? City?"

Suguha says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Neptune asks, nervously, "Blanc?"

Blanc yells out, enraged and with a dangerous gleam in her eyes, "So now you are going to kill everyone? Damn you! You stuck up bitch!"

Neptune says, "Ow! My ears!"

Asuna quickly covers Yui's ears and Kotone asks, "What? What just happened to her?"

Neptune asks, "Don't tell that she is the silent type that explodes when she gets mad?"

Financier replies, "Unfortunately, yes. And one correction: 'Explodes' is a major understatement…"

Blanc yells out, angrily, "Shut your traps before I have to shut them for you!"

Strea says, nervously, "Yipe! She's scary!"

Michelle says, nervously, "It is always the quiet ones."

Mina says, looking at Ami, "It makes me wonder what our 'quiet ones' have got 'under the covers'."

Ami gives an embarrassed look and Lita tells Mina, annoyed expression, "We don't have time for that Mina-chan."

Doppelganger Blanc says, "It doesn't matter what you say. Killachine, finish them all."

Soon after, Doppelganger Blanc leaves and Blanc yells out, still in an 'enraged state', "What? You're leaving! Bring your clothes and yourself back here!" However, Killachine blocks Blanc and she yells out, enraged, "What?! You want to play? Let's do this!" Soon after, Blanc then transforms into her HDD form of Lady White Heart.

Blanc's HDD/Goddess form of White Heart consists of her hair is a sky-blue color, it is kept mostly free, and is of short length, barring her bangs, which reach down to her stomach, her eyes are a crimson red, and her skin is very fair, and her clothing of her HDD for consists of a tight battle-suit, which is white and has minor touches of blue lining. The top itself appears as a swimsuit-like armor. The sleeves of this are detached, and reach all the way to her shoulder, with a pair of gauntlets being equipped on both of them, and mechanical like devices connecting the joint (elbow-forearm) of the sleeve. She also has a pair of white square shaped wings coming out of her back with a massive axe/hammer in her hands.

Compa tells Neptune, "You should change too, Nep-Nep."

IF tells Vert, "Can you change as well Lady Vert?"

Neptune says, excitedly, "Aye-aye, sir!"

Vert says, with a smile, "You can count on me." Neptune transforms into her HDD form of Purple Heart with Vert transforming into her HDD form of Green Heart.

White Heart says, "The hell you going HDD for?! I don't need your stinking help!"

Purple Heart says, "Just shut it already…This is to protect the people here."

Green Heart says, "Yes. As CPUs, it is our duty to help the people regardless."

White Heart says, with a scoff, "Suit yourself."

Suguha asks, "Maybe it is time that we join in?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Agreed." However, Suguha, Serena, Kazuto, Raye, and Amara then get a feeling of dread going through them.

Serena asks Kazuto, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I feel it too."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "What's wrong Kirito-kun?"

Darien asks Serena, "Serena?"

Suguha, for seemly no reason, looks up and she says, her eyes widening, "Incoming!" Just then there is a terrific 'crash' in front of everyone some distance away creating a massive amount of dust.

White Heart yells out, "What the fuck now?!" Soon enough, a massive figure can see through the smoke and our group strain to see what the figure is.

However, Kazuto gains wide eyes and he says, shocked, "No, it can't be…"

Serena says, taking a step back, "Please no…" Just then the smoke and dust dispel to reveal none other than the infamous floor boss of Floor 75 of Aincrad/SAO: The Skull Reaper.

Asuna says, shocked, "The…The Skull Reaper…"

Ryoutarou says, nervously and horrified, "Oh, man! I was hoping that it of all boss monsters wouldn't be around!"

Kotone says, nervously, "I was never in that battle, but I fought against the Hollow Area versions and they were tough." The Skull Reaper then roars as it starts to demolish the city with a mighty roar.

Lita yells out, "It is attacking the city!"

Serena says, taking out her broach, "We need to transform now!" Immediately, plenty of the Sailor Scouts of the group take out their transformation broaches/wands.

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Moon, Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Mars Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Jupiter Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Uranus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Saturn Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Sun Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Star Power, Make-up!** "

" **Orion Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Nebula Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Galaxy Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

With those words, Suguha, Serena, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Trista, Kari, Asuna, Shion, Rini, Molly, and Hinata transform into their Sailor Scout forms of Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, Sailor Orion, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Galaxy with Celestial, Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Sun, and Star in Valkyrie Sailor Scouts with the rest in Eternal Sailor Scout forms.

Davis says, "Hey! Don't forget me!" He transforms into his Light Hawk Form and creates a sword out of one of his wings.

White Heart asks, surprised, "What the fuck?"

Green Heart says, "Language, Blanc. There are children around here."

Sailor Celestial tells Purple Heart, "We'll take care of that overgrown bag of bones! You handle the tin can!"

Purple Heart responds, "I understand Celestial." The Skull Reaper spots the Sailor Scouts and hisses as well as swings its scythe like arms and hands through the air.

Sailor Moon says, with a very serious tone that was unlike before SAO, "Everyone, surround it and watch out for its scythe-like arms and tail. They will most likely cleave us in two."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "What was your first clue Meatball Head?"

After Darien transforms into Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon tells her, "Tuxedo Mask-kun, help the others get the people to safety!" Tuxedo Mask wanted to protest, but he decides to follow his beloved's wishes.

Kazuto says, "While the girls take care that fiend, we need to help the people." The others nod their heads in agreement and head out with the three CPUs off to battle the Killachine with our Sailor Scouts moving in against the Skull Reaper. Naruto prepares to move in, but Minato holds his son back.

Minato says, "They can handle themselves, but you need to stay back just in case since you can handle it too."

Naruto asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sakura tells Naruto, "Ace in the hole, Naruto. You are very powerful too and just in case something goes 'pear shaped', you are going to be needed to jump in."

Kazuto tells Naruto, "I have to agree with Sakura and your dad, Naruto. You are also very powerful and it is a good idea not to put our 'eggs in one basket'."

Naruto says, with a sigh, "Right." Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, Hinata-chan…You, too, Suguha-chan…All of you…"_

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Serena…Sugu…Asuna…Be careful…"_

Keiko says, encouragingly, "You can do it!"

Rika says, "They'll be just fine. Right now, we need to help out the people as they try to get that thing out of here!"

While the others go off to help the civilians of the city, the Sailor Scouts surround the Skull Reaper and Sailor Mars asks, "What's the plan?"

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "You've seen this thing before right? You know what to do!"

Sailor Moon says, "That should be more of Star's job since she fought it before with Kazuto…"

Sailor Star says, interrupting, "True, but I believe that we need to do this together. We are both leaders in our own right, Moon-chan. Let's do this together."

Sailor Moon is surprised for a moment and she says, with a smile, "Yeah, together."

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Sailor Star says, with a serious tone, "All right, everyone, follow Sailor Moon's and my orders! Surround it and like Moon-chan said, watch out for its arms and tail! Be careful everyone!" The Sailor Scouts then manage to dodge a twin swipe from Skull Reaper.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, shocked, "No kidding!"

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "Spread out now!" Immediately, the Sailor Scouts, minus Orion, surround Skull Reaper with Sailor Moon and Sailor Star in front of it.

Sailor Star tells Sailor Celestial, "Celestial-chan, take the tail!"

Sailor Celestial then sees Sailor Moon nod her head and Sailor Celestial says, nodding her head as well, "Right!"

Sailor Orion, behind the 'circle' of Sailor Scouts surrounding Skull Reaper, says, "Allow me to start things off." Sailor Orion fires multiple arrows that strike Skull Reaper in the head and it hiss as the arrows implant themselves into Skull Reaper's skull face causing it to roar and hiss at Sailor Orion in which it focuses its attention towards her.

Sailor Star says, with a serious tone, "Not today!" Skull Reaper sees Sailor Moon and Sailor Star attacking it with their swords and Skull Reaper lashes out with its scythe-like arms/hand with both of them dodging and then they are blocking the next attack, however, the sheer power of Skull Reaper causes them to slide backwards.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"It…It's strong…just like its SAO counterpart…"_ Skull Reaper prepares to lash out with its tail, but barrages of attacks from its sides and flanks causes it to stop in which Sailor Celestial slashes its tails with her two swords knocking it down.

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Keep your tail to yourself!" Skull Reaper roars out in anger and Sailor Moon and Sailor Star notice its movements.

Sailor Moon yells out, "Spin attack!"

Sailor Star shouts out, "Evade!" Our Sailor Scouts then dodge by ducking or flying up into the air with the Skull Reaper unleashes a deadly spin attack causing a significant amount of damage to the area of the city that they were in.

Sailor Saturn says, concerned, "Oh no."

Sailor Uranus says, "Nothing we can do, Firefly. Let's make sure that this bag of bones doesn't turn this whole city into a graveyard!"

Sailor Venus says, "That's a pleasant thought."

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Not a good time!" As our Sailor Scouts continue to fight against Skull Reaper, the three CPUs fight against Killachine continues with Purple Heart using her sword to slash Killachine across the chest with its Guard Barrier protecting it from too much major damage, however, Purple Heart causes a significant 'drain' on it.

While Heart sees the battle against Skull Reaper and she yells out, annoyed, "What the heck do they think they are doing?!"

Green Heart responds, "Their best, Blanc. You must trust Neptune's new friends and allies. They are strong and they seem to know these new monsters the best. Right now, we need to focus on this monstrosity."

White Heart scoff and responds, "Right. Whatever." After dodging another attack from Killachine, White Heart yells out, strongly, "I've had enough of you, you overgrown scrap pile!" White Heart charges in and slams her axe/hammer into the forehead of Killachine.

Green Heart says, with a smile, "Same as usual, Blanc." Back with our Sailor Scouts, most of them are unleashing their attacks on the sides of Skull Reaper with Sailor Moon and Sailor Star keeping its attention focused on them with the two of them dodging and/or blocking the attacks from Skull Reaper's scythe-like arms/hands along with Sailor Celestial blocking its tail attacks as best as possible. Finally, Sailor Orion is using her bow and arrow to hit Skull Reaper all over causing it to roar and get angry as well as confused due to it being attacked all over the place. However, Skull Reaper proved to be as tough if not tough than it was in SAO and our heroines barely manage to avoid a forward flip attack.

Sailor Galaxy says, "This monster…is powerful."

Sailor Jupiter says, "No kidding! And thanks to that Guard Barrier, it is a real pain in the neck!"

Sailor Moon sees it moving a certain way and Sailor Moon yells out, "Get back!" Skull Reaper then leaps high into the air and our Sailor Scout dodge for cover as it hits hard with a shockwave attack that not only demolishing nearby buildings, but it causes people to 'freeze up' like the stun effect in games in which Sailor Nebula get hit with it trying to help a young child get away.

Sailor Moon yells out, shocked, "Nebula!" Skull Reaper immediately sees this and lashes out with its tail to impale Sailor Nebula, but Sailor Galaxy gets in-between them.

" **Eight-Trigram Palm Rotation!** "

Sailor Galaxy then spins around and creates a dome of chakra energy to protect her and Sailor Nebula from Skull Reaper's tail attack which is defected causing it to hiss in surprise.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Hey, skull face!" Skull Reaper then turns only to get assault by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Star in an all-out assault in which they slash, block, and keep up the pressure against the SAO boss monster with all that they have in which Sailor Star and Sailor Moon blocks Skull Reaper's scythe-like arms/hands with Sailor Celestial flying up into the air with both the Star Saber and Shadow Saber and she, with one mighty blow, cuts through Skull Reaper's Guard Barrier and cuts Skull Reaper in half causing it to shatter into hundreds of data-like 'particles'.

Sailor Saturn says, excitedly, "They did it!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "They sure did." On the meanwhile, back with the three CPUs, Purple Heart uses **Cross Combo** to slash Killachine hard into the ground, hard.

" **Tanzerin Trombe!** "

White Heart spins around and pummels Killachine with multiple hits from her weapon.

" **Getter Ravine!** "

White Heart then slams the Killachine on the top of its head and into the ground that freezes it before the ice shatters causing massive damage in which the Killachine sparks before it collapses apart to show that it has been destroyed.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

White Heart says, "Don't give a crap on where this was made, but all it was nothing other than a piece of junk."

Financier says, "I believe most are junk against three goddesses. I must say though that a Lastation weapon appeared here."

Purple Heart says, "I hope that it was just me, but it felt stronger than before." Soon after, Purple Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart transforms back into Neptune, Blanc, and Vert.

Blanc says, "Financier, continue checking the Basilicom's moves and actions. In particular, see if you can find out about their supply routes."

Financier says, "Yes, my lady. Understood."

Vert says, with a smile, "It seems like our friends have finished with that horrible creature. I believe that it is wise to help them."

Neptune says, in her typical chipper tone, "Right-o!" Later on, back in Blanc's room, our group is gathered around Blanc. Neptune tells Blanc, "By the way, I wanted to ask you something, Blanc."

Blanc asks, "What?"

Neptune responds, "I'm looking for an item known as a Key Fragment. You know of it?"

Ami says, displaying one of the Key Fragment, "It would look similar to this, Lady Blanc-dono."

Blanc responds, "I've never heard or seen anything like this before. What is it for?"

Neptune says, "It is the help free Histy."

Darien says, "Histy is what Neptune calls Historie. Based on what she told us, she is some kind of living magical tome that has the knowledge of this world within her."

Blanc asks, "Is that why you are traveling around the world?"

Neptune says, "Yep, you got it. And once Histy is free, I'm going to ask her about myself."

Blanc retorts, "I recall something about you saying something about not remembering?"

Keiko says, "That's right, Lady Blanc. When you and the other CPU sent Neptune off Celestia, it or the fall that she took caused her to lose her memories."

Neptune says, "Yep! I'm one of those rare amnesic heroes that you find in manga and things!"

Yolei says, nervously, "I don't think you find them even in those…I think."

Vert says, "As for me, my powers were taken by Conversation AKA Arfoire."

Blanc asks, "Arfoire is Conversation's true name?"

Serena says, "That's right. And she is a threat to your world as well as our world. I'm sure that you have seen the 'lights' in the sky."

Blanc says, "Yes. I know obviously that's not a natural occurrence and there must be something wrong." Blanc asks, "That means that you come from that world shown in the sky?"

Kazuto says, "That's right, Lady Blanc-dono. Arfoire also wishes to acquire my sister's power."

Blanc asks, "Why would Arfoire want her power?"

Vert responds, "Because she holds the power of Etherion, Blanc."

Blanc asks, shocked, "What? You have got to be kidding?"

Suguha responds, "No, she isn't. I do hold the power of Etherion within me and that's why she is after me."

Vert says, "And Historie informed us that our powers might help her get her hands on Suguha's power."

Blanc says, "That's not possible. Not even, we, the CPUs, could use the power of Etherion and we're goddesses."

Vert says, "Maybe not alone…"

Blanc says, "Anyhow, I suppose that this isn't a time to be dueling between goddesses."

Vert says, "Indeed. Being with Neptune and her new friends has made me realize how little we know of each other and Arfoire is a threat to us all."

Mimi asks, "Vert's right. Can't like the four of you talk with each other and come to some kind of agreement?"

Blanc asks, "What you say is true, Vert, but can we do that?"

Vert says, "It won't be easy. We were born to detest each other from the very beginning."

Keiko asks, "Is that really even possible? The four of you came from the same mother, right? Doesn't that make you like siblings?"

Vert says, "To be honest, we never thought of each other anything close to that, Keiko. But, in this case, the misfortune of Neptune has caused us to meet on different terms."

Neptune tells Vert and Blanc, "Oh, I heard my name. No need to praise me so much, you know?"

Vert says, with a nervous smile, "She is like this now, but that's why we can talk outside of battle."

Neptune says, "This is going way over me, so, can I sum it up as 'we'll save Lowee'?"

Michelle says, with a smile, "That's a simple way of putting it, Neptune."

Neptune tells Blanc, "You're stressed from being ousted and no one is happy, right? Let's just help each other, goddess to goddess, and get this over with!"

Blanc says, surprised, "Neptune…"

Vert says, with a smile, "From a personal standpoint, I shouldn't help you or Lowee…But we can't allow Arfoire to run about and especially, we can't allow her to have that power. That's why I'm helping as well."

Blanc then starts to shed tears and she says, "Please…help Lowee…I-I'll do anything as long as Financier and the citizen are fine…"

Yolei says, amazed, "Didn't see that coming."

Kari says, "It shows that she cares about her people."

Gatomon says, "Yeah."

Neptune says, "Oh, come on, Blanc, you crybaby, you. Wipe away those tears yours."

Serena says, "Of course we will. That's our job and our duty as Sailor Scouts."

Suguha says, with a nod, "You know it. People the good and innocent is what we are all about."

Neptune says, "Yeah! We're going to work together to save Lowee and all of Gamindustri as well as their home world too."

Blanc says, with a nod, "Yes…"

Rika asks, "So, what's our new plan?"

Veemon says, "Good question."

Matt says, "Well, we know that Arfoire has taken Lady Blanc's form and taken control of her nation for whatever purpose after she gain her powers."

Tai asks, "So, what's the reason? To use this as a base for whatever she is planning?"

Cody asks Financier, "Financier, you said that was a Lastation weapon correct?"

Financier says, "That's right."

Yolei says, "Yeah. We fought one before…"

Yolei snaps her fingers and Ken says, "That's right, Avenir."

Blanc asks, "Avenir?"

Neptune says, "They are that nasty evil organization that has taken over Noire's nation and she is fighting to take it back from them."

Vert says, "I see. Noire has having similar troubles to Blanc."

Neptune says, with a nod, "Yep. She is staying with a friend of ours in Lastation and fighting to take control of her nation back from those bad people."

Kazuto says, "And Avenir made the weapon that we fought in Lastation. They sent it against our friend because she is trying to take back the nation from Avenir since they are causing such damage."

IF says, "Chian, our friend in Lastation, still believes in Lady Noire and fighting for her despite Lady Noire not revealing herself to Chian." IF says, realizing something, "I see. If Arfoire used a weapon made by Avenir, the two of them must be connected."

Tai says, with a nod, "Bingo, IF."

Neptune says, "Well, that's not a surprise. Arfoire is a villainess and Avenir are a bad organization. They are both baddies after all."

Amara says, "It isn't really that simple especially with 'baddies', Neptune."

Michelle says, "They must have some kind of mutual agreement that benefits them both."

Kazuto says, "However, it is a good place to start." Kazuto asks IF, "IF, can you get through to any contacts in Lastation to figure out Avenir's 'movements' especially towards Lowee?"

IF says, with a grin, "No problem."

Just then a strained Schmitt's voice says, "Hold on…" Everyone looks and gasps to see Caynz carrying a badly beaten Schmitt towards them.

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Schmitt?!"

Serena asks, concerned, "What happened?"

Schmitt responds, "Those…Those bastards…Those bastards are here…"

Schmitt grunts out and Ami says, "Let me help." Immediately, Ami, Darien, and Compa go over to assist the injured Schmitt.

Asuna asks, "What happened to him?"

Caynz says, "Lady Asuna…THEY are here. Laughing Coffin is in this world."

There are gasps from our group and IF asks, "Laughing Coffin?"

Kazuto says, with a stern tone, "Fiends in human form, IF. That's what they are. They are the worst of humanity and more."

Caynz says, looking at Suguha, "Kirito, they took Yolko and they said that they would kill her unless your sister meets with them. They say that they have an 'old score' to settle."

Lita says, with a snarl, "I think we know."

Schmitt says, "Don't do it…"

Suguha responds, her face stern and her hands turned into fists, "I don't have a choice."

Kazuto says, with a strong and stern tone, "No, Suguha. At least not alone especially with them."

Asuna says, seriously, "Kirito-kun is right."

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "No kidding. You can't trust those twisted goons."

Caynz says, "They said that they don't care if you have an 'escort' and in fact, they said that they would be glad that your family would come along especially your brother."

Amara says, her eyes narrowing, "Now I really don't like this."

Asuna says, seriously, "It isn't surprising. They want an audience."

Suguha says, "I don't have a choice. I'm not going to let someone else die for my sake."

Rika says, "Well, you aren't going alone girlfriend."

Davis says, with a nod, "No kidding. Those assholes can't be trusted."

Tai says, "No joke, Davis. Let's go."

Matt tells IF, "You, Compa, and the CPUs should stay here. This is our problem."

IF says, seriously, "No way."

Blanc says, "This is my land and they attacked one of my new subordinates, I can't just…"

Serena says, interrupting and in a stern tone, "This isn't a joke!" When everyone looks at Serena, she says, with a very serious look and tone that's completely unlike her before SAO, "They are pure fiends. They live only to kill and destroy. I should know. I fought them for over a year trapped in a nightmare created by a heartless fiend that cared more about his work and looking into the future than his own family! They have no respect for life itself even their own!"

Darien and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts look at Serena, concerned, and Rini says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy…"

Asuna sighs and she says, "Serena-chan is right. We can't risk your lives in something that's our battle."

Kazuto says, "We'll take it from here."

Schmitt says, "Be careful, Kirito…"

Kazuto responds, "We will." After getting the location from Schmitt and Caynz, our heroes and heroines that came from Earth take their leave where they leave IF, Compa, Caynz, Schmitt, and our three CPUs behind as they head out to face their enemy.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee Snowfields**_

At the Lowee Snowfields, Yolko is tied up against a pole with metallic 'braces' and a collar with a red colored sensor in the center around her neck with PoH, Red-Eyed XaXa, and Johnny Black looking her in which she has a nervous look in her eyes.

Johnny Black says, "Don't worry. We're not going to kill you…Not yet anyway."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "You are the bait to lure the lambs to the slaughter."

PoH says, looking ahead, "Here they come." The other two members of Laughing Coffin look to see our heroes and heroines advancing towards them.

Johnny Black says, "The Black Swordsman! Guess he is here to see his precious sister get ripped limb from limb!"

Suguha yells out, strongly, "I'm here! It looks like you didn't learn your lesson from last time!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "Like your brother and the princess, you made us look like fools. Now, you will pay."

Suguha responds, "You're the one that's going to pay! Now, let her go!"

PoH says, taking out a device, "You aren't in control, little girl. We are." The leader of Laughing Coffin pushes a button and Yolko screams as she gets shocked by the bracers and collar.

The others gasp and Kazuto screams out, horrified, "Yolko!"

The collars and bracers stop shocking Yolko and Johnny Black asks, in a taunting tone, "Get the point?"

Ryoutarou yells out, angrily, "You fucking pieces of crap!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, pointing to Suguha, "You will suffer. You will face Black and I in a two-on-one duel and when you lose, you will die."

Johnny Black says, taking out a grey Academia style Duel Disk, "Don't worry! To make things fair, you'll get eight thousand life-points while XaXa and I will start with four thousand each. It will make your suffering last longer and be more enjoyable."

Suguha takes out her own duel disk from her sub-space pocket and she says, attaching it to her left wrist, "Fine!"

The others are shocked and Lita says, "Girl, you can't be serious!"

Rika says, "You can't do this! This is Laughing Coffin!"

Suguha responds, with a deadly serious tone, "I don't have a choice! I'll rather die than let someone else die because of me! And personally…I have my own score to settle with those wretched fiends." Suguha inserts her deck into her duel disk and leaps forward to face Johnny Black and Red-Eyed XaXa, who attached a black version of the Academia to his left wrist, in which both members of Laughing Coffin put dueling decks into their duel disks.

Kazuto says, stepping forward, "Sugu…"

PoH says, displaying the device, "I don't think so, Black Swordsman. One wrong step…"

Kazuto gives a snarl and Amara says, angrily, "Coward." Suguha's, XaXa's, and Black's duel disks activate, their decks are shuffled, the 'energy blades' containing the duel disks' Monster and Pendulum Card zones appear, and when their disks' touch screens are activated, they display 4000 life-points for XaXa and Black and 8000 life-points for Suguha as they draw five cards from their decks as their duel begins.

"Game on!" Suguha, XaXa, and Black yell out in unison as their duel begins, but a few of the others notice that the sensor on the collar around Yolko's neck glowed for a second.

Starting Scores:

Suguha: 8000

Red-Eyed XaXa: 4000

Johnny Black: 4000

Johnny Black says, with an evil sly tone, "Ladies first! And you are going to need the head start!"

Suguha says, drawing a card, "Gee, thanks…Not!" Suguha displays Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards and she says, "I take the scale one Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale eight Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the two cards into their Pendulum Zones and the word 'Pendulum' appears in her Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors while said monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 under Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 under Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. Suguha says, as her crystal pendulum appears and start to swing, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two to seven this turn! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Suguha puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time come out guys! Red-Eyes Black Dragon! Mandragon! And Rose Tentacles!" A circle of light appears on the field and three lights come out of it in which they are revealed as Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000), Mandragon (2500/1000), and Rose Tentacles (2200/1200) in attack mode.

Naruto says, excitedly, "Awesome! Three powerful monsters at once!"

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Johnny Black says, drawing a card, "Is that it? I'll show you how it is done, girly! Let's rock!" Johnny Black says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Let's start with this: Venom Snake!" Venom Snake (1200/600) appears on the field in attack mode and Johnny Black says, "And look out now, it has a nasty bite! In the form of it placing a Venom Counter on one of your monsters!" Venom Snake spits out venom that takes the form of a venomous snake and it bits down on Red-Eyes Black Dragon's left leg.

Suguha says, shocked, "Red-Eyes!"

Johnny Black says, "It can't attack this turn, but then again, we can't until all of us take a turn!" Johnny Black says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, drawing a card, "My move."

Johnny Black says, with a wicked sly tone and pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Oops! I'm playing a trap card: Deadly Venom!" Johnny Black's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of Venom Snake biting down on someone's leg and Johnny Black says, "As long as this card is on the field, the owner of a monster with a Venom Counter on them automatically takes five hundred points of damage for every counter during the Standby Phase of every turn!"

Suguha asks, shocked, "What?'

Johnny Black says, evilly, "You heard me girly!" The Venom Counter on Red-Eyes then looks at Suguha and before anyone can say or do anything, it lashes down and Suguha cries out in pain as it bites down on one of her arms as she loses 500 life-points.

There are gasps and Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Matt says, "That actually hurt!"

PoH says, with an evil smirk, "But that's not all." Yolko then screams as she gets shocked by the braces and collar strapped onto her and he says, with an evil smile, "When the Black Swordsman's wench of a sister loses life-points, she gets shocked as well."

Tai yells out, angrily, "You piece of filth!"

Lita roars out, angrily, "That's not fair!"

PoH responds, holding the remote in his hands, "So what? And if any one of you tries anything, I fry her."

The others growl, knowing that they are helpless, and Suguha says, with a winch, "Don't worry. This is nothing. Kayaba hit a lot worse than these worthless wimps."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "You will pay for those words." Red-Eyed XaXa puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "I play Solar Flare Dragon." Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) then appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei says, nervously, "That's bad. Bad for Suguha."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play Double Summon. I use it to play a second Solar Flare Dragon." Red-Eyed XaXa puts another card on his duel disk and a second Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting two more cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down, but your suffering won't end, girl. Now, you suffer one thousand points of damage due to my dragons." Both Solar Flare Dragon unleashes fireballs that slam into Suguha and she yelps as the fireballs slam into her, burning her, and she loses 1000 more life-points causing Yolko to scream out as she gets shocked again.

Michelle asks, concerned, "How are they making the damage real?"

Johnny Black says, with an evil sly tone, "That's for us to know and you to find out!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, with a sneer, "This is payback for the humiliation that you and your family gave us, girl. Your brother, the Black Swordsman, shall watch you die and when you die, this girl dies as well."

Suguha says, angrily, "You coward."

Johnny Black says, with an evil sly tone, "Just try it witch."

Current Score:

Suguha: 6500

Red-Eyed XaXa: 4000

Johnny Black: 4000

Suguha says, drawing a card, "My pleasure!"

Johnny Black says, evilly, "Did you forget my trap card? Maybe the poison is getting to your head? Well, here is some more!" The Venom Counter in Red-Eyes Black Dragon's leg lashes out again and Suguha yells out in pain as she is bitten again and loses another 500 life-points.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!" Yolko then screams as she is shocked, yet again, due to the fact that Suguha lost more life-points.

Serena says, stunned, "Yolko!"

Amara says, angrily, "Cowards."

Suguha says, with a winch, "I'm far from done." Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Level Draw Drainer! Thanks to this card, I can lower the levels of monsters on the field and I get a card for each level I take away from them, but I must remove the same number of cards from the game in return! I lower Mandragon's level by one and Rose Tentacles level by two! That means that I draw three new cards!" Suguha draws three new cards and she then draw three more cards and puts them in her sub-space pocket as well as 'out of play'. Suguha says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I release Red-Eyes Black Dragon in order to play Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon roars as it is engulfed in flames that turns burns off the Venom Counter and transforms into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000-2700/2000) in attack mode.

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! She got the counter off!"

Cody says, "But she must get rid of that snake or they will just start this again."

Suguha yells out, "Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, attack…!"

Johnny Black says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my Gravity Bind!" Johnny Black's other face-down is revealed to the Gravity Bind continuous trap card and Johnny Black says, with an evil smirk, "Now, thanks to this baby, all monsters that are level four and above can't attack!" As a gravity field surrounds the whole of the 'dueling field', Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon is stopped.

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Quick-Play spell: Re-battle XYZ! If an attack fails, I can use monsters on my field to XYZ Summon during the Battle Phase! I Overlay my now level four Mandragon and Rose Tentacles!" Both monsters become light that go into a vortex that forms in the ground in which both monster cards come together in the same Monster Card Zone while Suguha puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck over them on her duel disk in which she yells out, "Show yourself, my dragon of revolution: Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting him, appears on the field in attack mode.

Matt says, with a grin, "He's in trouble now. XYZ Monsters have ranks, not levels."

Tai says, with a smirk, "And that means his Gravity Bind is useless!"

Suguha shouts out, "Dark Rebellion, attack his stupid snake! Lightning Disobey with Rebellion!" Dark Rebellion's fangs glow as it charges in at Venom Snake.

Red-Eyed XaXa says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Wrong fool. I activate my trap: Pyro Wall!" Red-Eyed XaXa's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card showing a group of Pyro monsters creating a wall of flames to protect themselves and Red-Eyed XaXa says, "Thanks to this trap card, I can negate any number of attacks as Pyro monsters I have on the field and I have two right now." A flame wall protects Venom Snake from Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

Suguha says, with a sneer, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Suguha: 6000

Red-Eyed XaXa: 4000

Johnny Black: 4000

Johnny Black says, in an evil taunting tone, "Is big bad swordswoman angry that we stopped her pathetic attacks? Well, it is going to get worse for you sweetheart!" Johnny Black laughs evilly and he says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Johnny Black says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I release my Venom Snake in order to play Venom Boa!" Venom Snake vanishes as Venom Boa (1600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Johnny Black says, "And now, my Boa will bring on double the trouble with double the poison!" Venom Boa unleashes two Venom Counters that attaches to Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon causing it to hiss in pain. Johnny Black says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I think that's enough for now."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, drawing a card, "My draw."

Johnny Black says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "And now, my trap activates, but I play to keep it company with my Potent Venom trap!" Johnny Black's newest face-down is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of a person's leg turning blue in color and Johnny Black says, with an evil grin, "When you suffer effect damage from my Venom cards, the damage gets doubled!" The two Venom Counters on Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon lash out at Suguha, turning into four versions of themselves, and Suguha screams out as she is bitten multiple times as she loses 2000 life-points.

There are gasps of pure horror and Kazuto and Serena yell out in unison, horrified, "No!"

Yolko screams out as she is shocked once more and Asuna says, stunned, "No! Suguha-chan! Yolko-chan!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I release both of my Solar Flare Dragons in order to play…The Blazing Mars!"

There are gasps and Raye asks, stunned, "What?" Both Solar Flare Dragons vanishes and The Blazing Mars (2600/2200), a silver armored humanoid sitting on a massive monster head, appears on the field in attack mode. Raye grunts out in pain and she asks, groaning, "What is this…?"

Amara says, "That must be Legendary Planet of Mars!"

Lita says, "No joke! And I can't believe that guy has it!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Flare Regeneration." Red-Eyes XaXa remaining face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of Fire and Pyro monsters getting reborn of intense flames and Red-Eyed XaXa says, "I can revive one Fire or Pyro monsters from my graveyard as long as one remains on my field." Just then Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) returns to the field in attack mode and Red-Eyed XaXa says, "And now, I can send all other monsters on my field to the graveyard and you lose five hundred life-points for each one." The Blazing Mars absorbs Solar Flare Dragon and unleashes a torrent of flames in which Suguha yells out in pain as they burn her causing her to lose 500 more life-points as well as Yolko to get shocked once more.

Keiko says, closing her eyes, "This…This is horrible!"

Ryoutarou says, angrily, "Blast it! There is nothing that we can do!"

Red-Eyed XaXa says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Turn end. This is your last turn. You are about to die."

Current Score:

Suguha: 3500

Red-Eyed XaXa: 4000

Johnny Black: 4000

Suguha says, groaning in pain, "Not yet."

Suguha draws a card and Johnny Black says, "I guess that you haven't learned your lesson! Maybe my traps can remind you!" Suguha screams out in pain as she gets bitten again and she loses 2000 more life-points while Yolko gets shocked once again. Tears of anger and pain run through Kazuto's and Serena's eyes and their hands turn into fists as Serena's hair starts to mysteriously start to spike up and her hair color seems to start to turn from golden blond into a dark silver color in which Darien, Davis, Amara, Rini, Molly, and Trista notice. Suguha collapses to her right knee and her head lowered while Yolko is completely unconscious from all of the shocking that she had suffered.

Red-Eyed XaXa says, plainly, "How pathetic."

Suguha says, weakly, "I'm…I'm not done."

Johnny Black says, with an evil sly tone, "Get a clue! You can't attack and once my turn comes, you are going to lose the rest of your life-points! You and that little girl over there are going to die and burn! And there is nothing that you can do!"

Johnny Black gives an insane laugh and Ryoutarou says, angrily, "You…You maniac!"

Johnny Black says, "Sticks and stones can break my bones, but I'm going to kill the Black Swordsman's sister! But don't worry, everyone else will join you in death!"

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Death? Is this is how it is going to end? After all that I have fought for…all that I…We struggled for…this is how it ends…No, I won't allow it! I won't die by the hands of these scum! These fiends…these heartless and soulless beasts…They helped Kayaba's NervGear murder hundreds of people that could still be around today and they have given nothing, but pain and misery to my family and friends as well as so many innocent people like Yolko and everyone…These bastards…They are no better than him…that piece filth that destroyed so many lives just for my power…I can't forgive…I won't EVER forgive them…!"_ Suguha's eyes narrow and she grits her teeth as anger and rage build up inside of her.

But then a mysterious robotic voice booms out, "Suguha Kirigaya of Earth…"

Everyone is surprised and Mina asks, "What's that?"

Davis looks up and he says, his eyes widening, "Oh, crud! That's what's up!" When the group looks up at where Davis is looking, they see what looks like a strange red ring zipping towards Suguha.

Mimi asks, "What is that?"

Davis says, nervously, "Big trouble…Ultra big trouble…" However, at the same time, Trista's eyes are also widening in shock and fear.

The voice that they just heard comes from the ring saying, "…You have great rage in your heart."

Suguha looks at the ring and she asks, "Huh?"

Trista gasps in shock and Davis yells out, in a panic, "Don't let that ring onto any of your fingers!" Suguha looks at Davis and that distraction was enough to allow the ring onto one of her fingers.

The ring says, "Now, you belong to the Red Lantern Corps!" Suguha screams as a red aura engulfs her as she gains a red mask over her eyes and a strange red and black uniform starts to form on her body.

Everyone else is shocked and Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Trista says, "Oh no! That ring is filled with one of emotional light of rage! It is taking her over!"

Serena asks, shocked, "What?"

When Davis quickly explains about the Red Lantern Corps, Yolei shouts out, shocked, "Oh no!"

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu, no!" Suguha struggles against the powerful influence of rage from the Red Lantern ring and she screams out in a mixture of agony and rage, but deep within her mind, she refuses to let the ring take her over in which she can overcome it…She WILL OVERCOME this ring! But then within the depths of her mind and spirit, Suguha sees the image of a pair of strangely glowing eyes.

A deep female voice booms out, **"Yes! You can! You have the power! You have me! Awaken! AWAKEN!"** Just then a rainbow of energy 'explodes' from Suguha's form as the Red Lantern ring starts to change into all sorts of colors.

The robotic voice from the ring says, "Error! Error! Emotional energy overload! Corruption…Corruption…" But then Suguha yells out causing the uniform to shatter apart and the Red Lantern ring to become a deep grey color in which Suguha slumps over, but a sinister dark violet energy surrounds her.

Johnny Black asks, confused, "What the heck was that insanity?"

Red-Eyed XaXa and PoH, for the rare time, give concerned looks and Suguha raises her head, showing her eyes closes, and she says, in a deep darker version of her voice, "You act like as if you are high and mighty deities or something, but you are…nothing other than cowardly and worthless bugs!" Suguha's eyes open to reveal pupiless jade green eyes that give off a dark violet glow in which she then transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, but then she gains dark silver eyeshadow, her lips become a shimmering dark violet color, the fingers of armored gloves/gantlets become claws, and her wings become a dark blue color.

The others are shocked and Rika asks, "What's happening to her?"

Amara says, her eyes narrowing, "That ring and all of its rage tried to take her over, but it…it awoke something deep inside of her!"

The others look at Amara and Hotaru asks, nervously, "Awoke?"

Raye says, with a nod, "Something powerful…something dangerous…" Just then Kazuto and Serena yelp and they hold their hands over their hearts.

Darien says, concerned, "Serena!"

Asuna says, concerned, "Kirito-kun!"

Yui says, worriedly, "Daddy, what's wrong? You look like you are in pain!" On the meanwhile, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are breathing heavily and sweating concerning Minato and Kushina.

The darker Sailor Celestial says, with a deep darker and more womanly sounding version of her voice, "I activate my trap: Extra Identity!" Sailor Celestial pushes a button on her disk's touch screen and her face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of a monster card overshadowed by a Synchro, a Fusion, and XYZ Monster card in which Sailor Celestial says, with a dark serious tone, "Since I have a monster from my Extra Deck on the field, I can use this card. Now, I target my Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and from now on, all monster cards on the field are also XYZ monsters as well!"

Johnny Black asks, "What's the point of that?"

Sailor Celestial responds, while putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Allow me to enlighten you, you short-sighted fool. I activate my XYZ Gift spell card! Since there are more than two XYZ monsters on my field, I can now remove two Overlay Units from one and draw two cards!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon absorbs its Overlay Units and Sailor Celestial draws two cards from her deck. After she looks at them, the crystal pendulum appears and swings between the columns of light containing Persona Dragon and Mirage Dragon with Sailor Celestial saying, with a dark strong tone, "Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Come to me, my loyal dragon! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Soon after, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Johnny Black says, with a smirk, "Ha! That dragon isn't going to do anything! What a waste!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a dark plain tone, "We shall see, worm." Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Spell Card: Odd-Eyes Present activates! Since I have successfully brought out a monster with 'Odd-Eyes' in its name, I get one card for every 'Odd-Eyes' monster on the field and my other two dragons count as well!" Sailor Celestial draws three cards, puts one more card into the main slot of her disk, and she says, "Spell Card: The Phantom Knights of Possession activates!" Just then everyone seems to see Tsuki, Serena's XYZ counterpart, and what looks like three 'duplicates' of Sailor Celestial herself for a moment before fading and Sailor Celestial says, with a dark stern tone, "An XYZ monsters on my field I control is treated with the level of a non-XYZ monster out on the field! My Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon acquires Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's level of seven! And now, I Overlay Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion and build the Overlay Network!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon turn into lights and go into a vortex that appears on the field while the two monster cards are moved together with an XYZ-Pendulum Monster card from Sailor Celestial's Extra Deck is put on top of them. Sailor Celestial shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "Come forth, Supreme Black Dragon King: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode creating a strong dark wind.

Lita says, nervously, "Oh, man! That's not good!"

Amara says, seriously, "That's a major understatement Lita."

Kazuto says, weakly, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark serious tone, "Since an XYZ monster was used as XYZ Material, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon destroys all level seven and below monsters on the field and you lose one thousand life-points for each one! Darkness Howling!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon gives a mighty roar and Red-Eyed XaXa yells out, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I don't think so, girl. I activate my trap: Inferno Guard!" Red-Eyed XaXa's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of Infernal Flame Emperor creating a shield and Red-Eyed XaXa says, "Since I have a Pyro monster on the field, all destruction effects are negated." A flame shield protects Venom Boa from Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's howling. Red-Eyed XaXa thinks in his mind, _"And since I stopped your ability, you can't use your triple attack. I remember that lizard from my duel with that wretched White Valkyrie."_

However, Sailor Celestial is silent and Johnny Black yells out, "Hey wench! Why don't you end your turn? You can't attack more than once and that means that your lizards are worthless! It's over!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "You're right, it is over…for you!" Just then Sailor Celestial's dark aura turns into a dragon-like shape and Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Spell Card: Rank-Up Magic: Odd-Eyes Evolution activates! I use one XYZ monster and turn it into an Odd-Eyes XYZ monster that's one rank higher and since I'm using an Odd-Eyes XYZ monster to do this, I can use both my monster and this card to rebuild the Overlay Network! And now, I rebuild the Overlay Network with Odd-Eyes Evolution and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon then turns into a light that goes into a vortex in the sky and Sailor Celestial chants out, "Dragon of the eyes of twin colors! Be reborn from the abyss of the realms and obliterate your enemy with flames of calamity! Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution!" A brand new XYZ-Pendulum Monster card appears over Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon XYZ-Pendulum Monster card and Sailor Celestial yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Awaken now, the rampaging dragon born of chaos! The Supreme Chaos Dragon King: Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon!" Out of the vortex and coming down with a massive 'dark storm' of wind, Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon (4000/3000), what looks like a larger dark silver version of Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon with a strange dark violet crown on its head, its right hand and foot having black colored claws with its left hand and foot having white colored claws, a dark blue ring coming out of its back and out of that ring, there are eight 'bits' that are creating eight energy wings with four of the wings are golden while the other four are a sinister dark blue color. The new monster, Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon, has four Dark Overlay Units surrounding it with it in attack mode.

The others are stunned and Ken says, shocked, "Odd-Eyes…"

TK says, finishing and with the same shocked tone, "…Chaos Dragon."

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark plain tone, "Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon's ability activates. Since an XYZ Monster was used as XYZ Material, I can detach one Overlay Unit and all cards on my opponent's field are now destroyed."

Red-Eyed XaXa says, "Did you forget my Inferno Guard? Your destruction is…"

Sailor Celestial says, interrupting with a dark sneer, "Due to Odd-Eyes Evolution used as Overlay Material, all spell and trap card effects are negated for this turn."

The Laughing Coffin members are shocked and Johnny Black yells out, shocked, "No fair!" Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon absorbs ones of its Overlay Units and unleashes a dark lightning storm that destroys all cards on Johnny Black's and Red-Eyed XaXa's field.

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "And now, since Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon is XYZ Material for Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon, during this turn, Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon gains one thousand attack points for every card destroyed!" There are gasps as Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon goes from 4000/3000 to 11,000/3000!

Yolei yells out, stunned, "Eleven thousand attack points?!"

Johnny Black says, with a nervous smirk, "Well, you might crush one of us, but on the next turn…"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, with a dark strong and angered tone, "There is no next turn for you fools! Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon can attack three times every turn!" There are gasps of shock from everyone else, minus the unconscious Yolko, and Sailor Celestial yells out, with a dark strong and angered tone, "Battle! Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon attacks both of you directly!" Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon flies high into the sky and creates a dark blue mystical ring aimed straight for Red-Eyed XaXa and Johnny Black, who are really nervous.

Johnny Black yells out, turning to look at his leader, "Hey, boss…!" However, PoH is gone and left the remote on the ground in which Red-Eyed XaXa is also shocked by this.

Kazuto says, weakly, "Sugu…don't…"

Sailor Celestial yells out, with a dark strong and angered tone, "Burn in the abyss, you worthless bugs! Celestial Chaos Flare Burst!" Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon then unleashes a mighty blast of dark rainbow flames that slam straight into Red-Eyed XaXa and Johnny Black in which they scream out as they are seemly vaporized as they lose 11,000 life-points each and the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 1500

Red-Eyed XaXa: 0

Johnny Black: 0

The sheer impact of the attack shakes the whole area causing our group to struggle to stay on their feet with a few of them falling to the ground and the flames seem to engulf the unconscious Yolko as well in which Asuna shouts out, shocked, "Yolko!" However, Sailor Celestial, the dark aura still surrounding her, calmly walks into the flames and a short time afterwards, she walks with the unconscious Yolko on her shoulder with no other wounds on her.

Sora says, amazed, "She's okay!"

Biyomon asks, "But how?" Sailor Celestial, calmly and gently, lies her down and looks back towards the flames created from her monster's attack in which everyone looks to see the flames recede to show Red-Eyed XaXa and Johnny Black sprawled out on the ground, but seemly still alive.

Patamon says, amazed, "It's them! They are still alive!"

Gabumon asks, amazed, "How can that be?" On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial wobbles a bit before the dark aura fades, her armored fuku, wings, and body with her eyeshadow, eyes, and lips returning to the colors that they were before, and Sailor Celestial faints and collapses to the snowy ground.

This causes Kazuto, Serena, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura to feel 'normal' again and Kazuto shouts out, concerned, "Sugu!" Immediately, Kazuto and Serena race to the unconscious Sailor Celestial and the others race after them. When they get to Sailor Celestial and Yolko, Hotaru immediately uses her powers to easily heal Yolko and she wakes up.

Yolko moans out, "What?"

Asuna asks Yolko, "Are you okay?"

Yolko asks, weakly, "Lady Asuna…?" Yolko gets to a sitting position and the others hold her.

Michelle says, "Easy, Yolko." With the unconscious Sailor Celestial, Ami is using her computer to exam her.

Serena asks Ami, concerned, "How is she?"

Ami responds, "She seems to be okay. Based on my scans, it seems she has only suffered from exhaustion."

Mina asks, "That's okay, but…WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?!"

Amara responds, "I…I can't really be sure. I felt a destructive power, but it…it felt something akin to a force of nature…"

Tai asks, "A force of nature?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "That's what I felt too thanks to my ability from Kurama. The fox said it too. The power was destructive, but it felt like a force of nature…like an earthquake…tornado…volcano…"

Kushina says, "Good description, you know."

Kazuto then takes off the greyed out Red Lantern ring and Davis shouts out, "Whoa, dude! Take off that ring and…" However, Davis becomes confused when Sailor Celestial is just fine despite the Red Lantern ring being taken off.

Trista says, "Whatever that power was, it overloaded the ring and rendered it inert. And since that ring was fueled by the Emotional Light Spectrum, whatever it was that awoken within Sailor Celestial, it was powerful."

Mimi asks, "Wasn't it that 'Etherion' energy?"

Trista says, shaking her head, "No, it wasn't. It wasn't Sailor Celestial's Etherion. Whatever that power was…it was something else."

Gatomon asks, "Do you have anything what 'it' is?"

Trista says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "No…No idea at all…" Trista then goes over to the forms of Red-Eyed XaXa and Johnny Black and she looks over them.

Rini asks, curiously, "Are they…?"

Trista responds, "No…Not exactly."

Molly asks Trista, confused, "Not exactly?"

Trista says, "Physically, they are still alive. However…"

Kari asks, curiously, "However…?"

Trista responds, "They are just 'empty shells'. Their minds…their essence is gone…"

Mina asks, shocked, "What?"

Raye goes over, examines XaXa and Black, and she responds, her eyes widen, "Trista's right. I can't sense their spirits. It is like their souls have been taken from their bodies…"

Raye gasps and Lita asks, confused, "What?"

Trista says, "This is just like a Shadow Duel most likely and her attack sent their spirits into the Shadow Realm." There are gasps of shock and plenty of the others look at still unconscious Sailor Celestial.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, greatly concerned, _"Sugu, what's happening to you?"_ As Yolko gives a confused look at what's happening, there are plenty of our heroes and heroines that came from Earth that look at the still unconscious Sailor Soldier of Reality with all sorts of concern.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, we are inside of an office where none other than the 'Professor' and his features covered in shadows is looking at cracked walls and floors among other minor damage as a holographic screen showing an elderly male appears on the screen.

Professor asks, "Doctor, are they back under your control?"

The elderly male replies, with a nod, "Yes, Professor. I don't get how they got out of my control. My parasites…"

Professor responds, interrupting him, "…Have no power over Pandora, Doctor Savage."

The elderly male asks, shocked, "P-P-Pandora?! But how?!"

Professor replies, "It was either our Celestial or the Sailor Celestial of Standard that did it."

The elderly male says, stunned, "Remarkable."

Professor says, "And it is a sign. One of the Sailor Moons will be awakening the 'Supreme Queen' as well. We must acquire them soon."

The elderly male responds, with a nod, "I see. You wish for me to proceed."

Professor says, "Immediately."

The elderly male retorts, with an evil smile, "Ooh, I can't wait. Thank you sir."

The holographic screen vanishes and Professor says, "Kayaba…once again…"

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), The World that Never Was**_

Within the World that Never Was, Organization XIII is assembled together and they are discussing something.

Saix asks, "Did you feel that?"

Ansem responds, "What do you think Saix?"

Young Xehanort asks, "What was that?"

Master Xehanort responds, "Sailor Celestial."

The others are surprised and Xigbar asks, "That chick?"

Master Xehanort says, "It is what I thought. There is more to her than meets the eye."

Saix asks, "What's our next move?"

Master Xehanort responds, "Nothing for now. We shall see what develops in the future." As the other members of Organization XIII look at each other, Master Xehanort looks at an unreadable expression on his face.

 **End of Chapter 37**

Well, we have managed to make it through another chapter and it looks like there is another twist, everyone! You must be wondering: What was that all about? As I said before: Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial are going to be going through a lot of 'trials' throughout this story and they are going to be going through a lot of 'difficulties'. What's the deal with that power? Let's just say that I have been inspired by the latest Yu-Gi-Oh season, Arc-V, and made my own 'spin' on it. You are going to have to read and find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	38. Gathering of the Sovereigns

At the start of this new chapter, you have to admit that the last chapter was quite intense. I know that it seems that I keep putting 'problem' after 'problem' on Suguha, Serena, and others, but don't worry, they will be resolved in one way or another throughout this story and series. You must be wondering when Organization XIII is going to make their move, right? As you already know, Master Xehanort is one clever and complex character from the Kingdom Hearts universe and he will make move on his own time in which I believe that I got his character down so far. I hope that you are enjoying the story thus far, everyone. Now, yet again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 38: Gathering of the Sovereigns**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee**_

Within Lowee, we return to the headquarters of the resistance that are fighting against Arfoire, who has assumed the real leader of Lowee's form, who are head by the true leader of Lowee, the CPU Blanc also known as White Heart. Right now, however, we find our heroes and heroines from Earth are within a bedroom where Suguha is sleeping in bed with Kazuto and Asuna talking to Financier.

Kazuto says, "Thank you for your help."

Financier says, "It is no problem. You have done much for Lowee. We are grateful." After Financier leaves the room, Kazuto and Asuna rejoin the others and looking at Suguha who looks to be sleeping peacefully.

Ryoutarou says, "They put those two scumbags in their special 'holding room'."

Yolei says, "Not like they can go anywhere if we didn't."

Darien asks, "Are you sure that they aren't just unconscious?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Raye and I confirmed. Their bodies are still alive and yet nobody is home in there."

Trista says, "It is like when you fight in a Shadow Game. Most likely, their spirits are trapped within the Shadow Realm."

Serena says, "But that can't be possible! You would need a Millennium Item or something like that!"

Davis says, "Or be one of those Dark Signers."

TK says, with a shiver, "Don't remind me, Davis."

Amara tells Serena, "I hate to tell you and Kazuto this, but remember, she is the Sailor Scout of Reality."

Kazuto asks, a bit irritated, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Trista gives a sigh and she says, "It means that she can do a lot of things, my prince. She was born with great power…The power that could make ANYTHING happen."

Amara says, "And remember she has that Etherion power, but we can't be sure the true depths of her power…I don't think even she knows. And that means that she may not need to be a Dark Signer or have a Millennium Item and anything like it to blast people's 'spirits' away into a netherworld." Amara says, "And if you don't think she can do that, remember what happened to those piece of scum? Personally, in my book, they deserved a lot worse and they got off easy, but I'm just saying."

Everyone looks at Suguha, Sakura says, annoyed, "Yeah, we get your point."

Naruto says, "Hey! It wasn't Suguha's fault! That ring…!"

Amara says, "That ring was trying to corrupt her with that 'rage energy', but it seems to just have been a 'spark' to 'awaken' something within her."

Darien asks, "What was it that you said that energy was?"

Raye responds, "It was destructive…But like I said, it also felt like…a force of nature…"

Amara says, with a nod, "It was the best description that I could go with."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it, but…"

Minato asks Naruto, "But what Sochi?"

Naruto says, "From that 'feeling', I felt like that Suguha was only using a part of that power."

Hinata asks Naruto, curiously, "A part?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah, Hinata-chan. I just couldn't describe it, but it was like a force of nature and yet, it felt it that it was only one 'part' of this 'power'."

Amara says, "Maybe…"

Michelle asks Amara, "You feel the same way."

Amara says, "The wind told me that while about that energy came deep within, I was also getting the feeling that wasn't all that it was."

Trista says, looking at greyed out Red Lantern ring, "It is highly possible that the princess was using only a 'part' of this 'power' and the Red Lantern ring only 'awoke' a part of it…the more dangerous part."

Serena asks, "So, there could be more to this 'power' than what Suguha just used?"

Trista says, with a nod, "I believe so. Both Naruto and Amara sensed about the same thing in which Raye may have felt it too. What it could be is hard for me the guess princess. We just have little understanding on what happened to younger sister."

Everyone looks at Suguha, again, and Kazuto thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Sugu, just what's happening to you?"_

Serena thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Could…Could HE have known about this? Does HE know about this 'power'?"_

Just then Suguha starts to moan and Kazuto asks, concerned, "Sugu?!"

Suguha holds her head and she says, weakly, "Ow…Not so loud…My head hurts…" Suguha gets into a sitting positon and opens her eyes.

Mina says, "Whoa, girl! Not so fast!"

Suguha holds her head and she asks, looking around and still groggy, "What…Where…?"

Michelle says, "You're back in the city."

Suguha asks, confused, "City…?" She then remembers the duel with the members of Laughing Coffin and she asks, worriedly, "Wait! The duel! What happened?!"

Serena asks, curiously and nervously, "You don't remember?"

Suguha asks, confused, "Remember?" Suguha remembers the Red Lantern ring and she gasps looking at her right hand.

Asuna tells Suguha, reassuringly, "It's okay, Suguha-chan. The ring isn't on your finger."

Rika says, nervously, "And you won the duel."

Suguha asks, confused, "I did?"

Amara says, "You don't remember."

Trista asks, "Princess, what's is the last thing that you remember?"

Suguha replies, holding her head, "I remember…I was getting my butt kicked…by those freaks…I started to get really mad…and then that freaky ring came…and my head and my heart…felt like they were burning…my mind started to get all clouded…and…and…"

Suguha starts to breath heavily as she starts to panic as images of what happened in the duel come back to her mind, Davis says, holding up his hands, "Whoa! Whoa! Easy girl!"

Suguha snaps out of her stupor and she asks, "Big brother…what…what happened to me…?" The others look at each other with great nervousness about having to explain what happened to our Celestial Moon Princess while trying not to send her into a complete panic.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

Elsewhere on Gamindustri, there is a person looking down at the main city of Planeptune and this person is looking at a card.

This person says, "It has begun. The next stage in this 'grand opera' has been made and it makes me wonder…How will you play your role Leo?"

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee**_

Rejoining our heroes and heroines, they are with Blanc, Neptune, Vert, Compa, Financier, Yolko, and Caynz as they are reassembled together within the house that they are using as their headquarters.

Yolko asks Suguha, "Are you okay?"

Suguha responds, a bit nervously, "I'm okay…"

Davis thinks in his mind, _"As okay as a person that nearly had a panic attack after finding out that they turned into one-woman atomic bomb…"_

Flashback; Some time ago

Looking over the motionless forms of Red-Eyed XaXa and Johnny Black, Suguha steps back with her hands in front of her mouth after learning what happened in that two-on-one duel after the Red Lantern tried to 'possess' her.

Suguha asks, fearfully, "I…I did this…?"

TK says, nervously, "Well…"

Amara says, "It wasn't you per say, but whatever that ring 'woke up' inside you did."

Suguha shivers in fear and Davis asks Amara, sarcastically, "Not one to pull punches, huh?"

Suguha asks, nervously and starting to panic, "This…This 'power'…came from me…?"

Raye says, with a sigh, "I won't beat around the bush, Suguha. Yes, it came from you. However, the power isn't necessary evil. I felt a destructive energy from it, but it was like…a force of nature. Amara and Naruto can agree with me."

Naruto tells Suguha, "That's right! You weren't yourself!"

Trista says, "And plus, we believe that rage energy only awoke part of that 'power'…a more destructive part."

Suguha says, nervously with her voice showing signs of going into panic, "But…But what if you are wrong? What if I lose control again? I could…"

Kazuto and Naruto hug Suguha and Kazuto tells Suguha, "Sugu, please calm down! Calm down!" Suguha looks at Naruto and Kazuto and Kazuto tells her, "Easy, Sugu. We're going to figure this out."

Serena comes over and she says, reassuringly, "Nothing is going to happen to you. We're going to find out what's happening to you. We're all here for you." Suguha gently nods her head, but Kazuto and Serena can't help to wonder what's happening to her as well as that mysterious power.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present time, Compa tells Suguha, "I'm glad that you are okay. I was really worried when the others were coming back with you all knocked out."

Suguha says, with a smile through her voice shows hints of nervousness, "I'm okay, Compa. Really…"

Lita thinks in her mind, _"Not the way that you sound girlfriend."_

Soon after, IF enters the room and IF says, "I got some intel for us."

Neptune asks, "Oh, did you get any info on any good places that serve pudding?"

Compa says, "I want to see any Lowee-made pudding too."

Vert says, "I would be more interested in hearing new game releases in Lowee."

IF says, "No, I don't think that any of those could be labeled intel…"

Yolei asks, "Are they going to keep doing this kind of thing?"

Gatomon says, "I would say: Yep."

Blanc asks, "Do you have any information on soy pudding?"

A few of the others do an anime sweat drop/deadpan and IF asks, with a groan, "Not you too, Lady Blanc?!"

Neptune says, in her usual manner, "Stop stressing, Iffy. So, what's this juicy intel that you have for us?"

IF says, "I wouldn't be stressing if it wasn't for everyone…"

Raye tells IF, "You need to learn to 'tune it out' sometimes. I learned to do that with Meatball Head."

Serena yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

IF says, "Back on subject: I found out that the Basilicom will be getting weapons from Avenir today."

Blanc asks, shocked, "What?! How dare they…?!"

Tai says, "Well, this may be evidence that Arfoire and Avenir are linked up in this."

Neptune says, "Now, hold on there. We've still time to nab them."

Blanc asks, "I see. I'm sorry for raising my voice there. Where will it be held?"

Asuna covers Yui's ears and IF responds, "At the Avenir Number Two storage facility."

Blanc asks, showing signs of great annoyance, "All the way in Lastation?!"

Neptune says, nervously, "Heel Blanc! Heel!"

Blanc yells out, angrily, "I'm no dog! Hell no am I going to let them plant crap like those here!"

Vert says, "We do know where and when, so, I believe there is only one course of action."

Blanc says, with a smile, "We're going to stop them!"

Neptune says, with a smile, "That's up my alley! Leave it to me for randomness in events!"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep is perfect. She is the queen of the land of random."

Rika says, nervously, "I'm not sure that's a good thing, Compa."

TK says, with a smile, "Works out for Davis."

Davis says, "Yeah, I…Hey!"

IF says, "Okay, no time to gang up on Nep. We need to get to Lastation quick."

Blanc says, "But I can't leave this place open…"

Older Brother says, "Lady Blanc? Let us brothers follow Lady Vert in place then."

Younger Brother says, "We will protect Lady Vert, Lady Compa, the transformed Lady Neptune, and all of their 'fine friends'."

Lita asks, nervously, "How about…No?"

Amara says, "Yeah, we can get along WITHOUT your help."

Blanc yells out, angrily, "That's fucking right! You are just going to 'guard' those tatas! You guys leave your asses right here!"

Older Brother says, nervously, "W-We were just wanting to help the goddesses in sincerity…"

Davis whispers to the others, "And if you believe that, I have a skyscraper in Tokyo to sell you."

Vert says, "Well, now I believe you need not worry about the opening. Let us go now."

Older Brother says, "Ah, the sorrow. Lady Vert will be leaving our presence…"

Vert says, "Staying behind is a noble deed as well. I ask you carry the deed in honor."

Older Brother says, proudly, "With our very lives!"

Blanc says, annoyed, "Why do I put up with these guys?! Irritating…"

IF says, "We seem to sync there, Lady Blanc."

Sakura says, annoyed, "Ditto."

Blanc looks at Sakura and she asks, "Why would you…?" Sakura whispers into Blanc's ear and her eyes grow wide in which Sakura nods her head. Blanc asks, "Since that's the case, could you help me 'educate' them later on?"

Sakura says, with a sinister sly smile, "My pleasure."

IF says, with a sinister smirk, "I would be honored if you include me."

Neptune says, nervously, "That's not going to end well…"

Tai says, "Makes me almost feel sorry for them."

TK says, with a nod, "ALMOST…"

Amara says, with a sinister smile, "I don't."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Later on, our group, now joined by Blanc, are within the steampunk industrial style main city of Lastation.

Blanc says, "So, this is Lastation…"

Neptune asks, "Yep. Blanc, is this the first time you're here?"

Blanc responds, "Yes. I never went anywhere outside Lowee other than Planeptune."

Neptune asks, "Why only Planeptune?"

Blanc says, "There is a special event held twice a year there and…never mind…"

Neptune asks, "Event? You mean like a festival? Compa, did we have any in Planeptune?"

Compa responds, "There is the summer festival, but I don't know any other…"

Blanc says, "It is an event that none of you would understand."

Vert, who is wearing her 'disguise', thinks in her mind, _"I sense affinity with Blanc. How unexpected to find out that she is on 'my side'."_

Neptune says, "Now, I really want to know! Come on, tell old Nep what this festival is!"

Amara tells Neptune, "We've got more important things to do, Neptune."

IF says, "Amara is right, Nep. Save it for later."

Neptune says, with a pout, "Killjoys…"

Serena asks, "Since we are here, shouldn't we look for Noire since she is the CPU for this nation?"

Darien says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Blanc asks, curiously, "Noire?"

Vert responds, "Lastation's CPU also known as Black Heart."

Blanc says, "That's right. Her name was something like that."

Neptune says, "Let's just go see her. I bet she is all alone by herself without friends."

Vert asks, "My, does Noire not have any friends?"

IF says, "Please don't take it seriously. Nep is the only one saying that."

Mina says, "And she gets Noire's 'goat' that way."

Neptune says, "Nope! My intuition and stand power is telling me that she has no friends! Noire trying to fix Lastation herself is like saying that you have no friends."

Blanc says, with a smirk, "Considering Noire's personality, it doesn't surprise me."

Vert says, "Yes, her hard-headed approach isolates her quite easily."

Davis says, with a winch, "Ouch."

TK says, with a nod, "You said it, Davis."

Blanc asks Vert, "And Vert, why do you have those glasses on?"

Vert says, "It is a disguise. It would be bothersome if someone found another CPU here."

Blanc says, annoyed, "Okay, I'll let that jiggle of yours pass this time, but...you do bring out a good point." Blanc then puts on a pair of her own glasses and she says, "Perfect. Disguise complete."

Mimi asks, in a whisper, "Do you think that we should tell her…?"

The others shake their heads and Matt says, in a whisper, "For once, Mimi, we should let sleeping dogs lie."

Tai says, nodding in his head and in a whisper as well, "No kidding."

Rika asks, "So, where should we start looking?"

Kazuto says, "Normally, the first place would be the Basilicom, but…"

Amara says, "Avenir has taken over Lastation's Basilicom and Noire is in quite a struggle with them."

Keiko asks, "Do you think that she is okay?"

Rika says, "I doubt that she is the girl to be tied down."

Ami says, "True, but her power could still be shaky. Remember, the power of the CPUs depends on the faith of the people and thanks to Avenir, the damage to faith in her is quite significant."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Just like in Lowee…Could this be what Arfoire is aiming for?"_

Darien says, "For now, let's go there. We need to get an idea on what's happened in Lastation since we have been here last."

Trista says, with a nod, "Agreed. By going to the Basilicom, we can get an idea of Noire's hold on her nation." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and they head off to the Basilicom.

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Why do I get the feeling that this is going to lead to something embarrassing?"_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, there is a figure looking down a picture in which we see a younger Kayaba, Rinko, and one other person, whose features are unseen at the moment, and the figure puts down the picture as he looks at images of Serena and her dimensional counterparts, Selene, Serenity, and Tsuki, and the infamous 'Dimensional Dragon', Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

The figure says, "I will claim you back. You and your sister will be brought back and we will have our home. I owe you that much."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Returning to Lastation, we rejoin our group and plenty of them look worn out as they approach an area known as 'Avenir Storage Number 4'.

Lita says, "Geez! I'm already tired!"

Rika tells Lita, "It isn't surprising after those two."

Rika motions to Vert and Blanc and Serena says, with a sigh, "Thank you for the help Neptune."

Neptune says, with a smile, "No problem!"

As they look at the facility, Blanc says, "So, this is where the exchange will take place…"

Vert asks, "So, Blanc, how do you plan to stop the exchange?"

Blanc replies, "Easy. I'll destroy everything."

Yolei says, "That's kind of blunt…and to the point."

Neptune says, "Blanc thinks exactly as she looks."

Blanc asks, with a dangerous tone in her plain tone of voice, "Did you say something?"

Neptune responds, nervously, "No, sir! Nothing, sir!"

Matt says, shaking his head, "Neptune is asking to get bashed by that giant hammer of hers."

TK says, "I'm amazed that she can carry that thing!"

Cody tells TK, "Well, we are talking about someone that isn't human, TK."

Amara says, "Anyway, destroying the 'goods' is a good idea. It would deter any other transfers."

IF says, with a nod, "Good point, Amara."

Vert says, "If so, let's hurry, as depending on the numbers, it will take some time."

Davis asks, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Davis heads inside and Veemon says, excitedly, "Yeah!" Plenty of the others just shrug and follow Davis inside in which after a good amount of time fighting with machine style monsters, they find a group of Killachine style robots.

Blanc says, "Found them. It looks like this is the place."

Kazuto says, his eyes narrowing, "This was too easy."

Suguha says, nodding her head, "You have a point, big brother."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "What a nice surprise." Everyone turns to the source of the voice to see none other than Ganache in front of them.

Tai says, annoyed, "Ganache."

Neptune says, "Oh, it is you again. 'Ganache equals enemy' is getting quite old."

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "No joke. It was too obvious that you would be here pal."

Ganache says, "It seems like that mouth of yours hasn't changed."

Davis says, "We could say the same thing about you."

Neptune says, "So, why sell to Lowee? Profit aside, you are making them stronger."

Ganache says, "It seems like there is a major misunderstanding."

Neptune asks, "Misunderstanding? What do you mean by that?"

Ganache says, "Living in Lastation doesn't mean that we revere the CPU here."

Mimi asks, "Does that mean that you have faith in another CPU?"

Ganache says, with a nod, "That's correct. I revere the one and only Lady White Heart. I will leave Lastation with joy in the name of Lady White Heart."

Vert says, "To see a spy in the mix was quite unexpected."

Ken says, "I get the feeling that he isn't following the real Lady White Heart."

TK says, with a nod, "I don't think that he knows it Ken."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Now is our chance!"

Compa asks, "What's the matter Nep-Nep?"

Neptune says, "Well, Ganache follows White Heart, so, he follows Blanc!"

Mina says, with a nod, "Well, that makes sense…"

Neptune says, with a nod, "Yep! That means if Blanc talks to him, we can skip this battle flag."

Hinata says, nervously, "I'm not sure it will be that easy."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Come on, Hinata-chan, it will be cake. He follows the CPU of Lowee and we have her on our side."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I hope so, Naruto."_

Blanc says, "If so, leave it to me. I would rather talk than fight anyways."

Davis was about to say something, but Yolei tells Davis, sternly, "Not a word, Davis."

Davis growls at Yolei, Kari giggles at her boyfriend's 'displeasure', and Ganache says, "Are you done talking? I have another appointment so…"

Neptune shouts out, "Halt!"

Ganache asks, "What?"

Neptune says, "If you only knew the power of the white side…"

There are plenty of sweat drops from the others and Davis asks, looking around, "Copyright anyone?"

Kari playfully gabs Davis in the shoulder and Neptune says, "Well, I, Neptune, will show you your Lady White Heart! Behold!"

Blanc then transforms into her HDD form of White Heart and she declares, "I am Lady White Heart!"

Ganache says, in disbelief, "No! No! That's not true! That's not possible!"

Ryoutarou says, "Hey, pal! She is right here in front of you! She transformed in the only way that goddesses can! So, she is a goddess!"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I had a feeling that this would happen."

White Heart says, "Thank you, Klein. Now, Ganache, was it? I heard about your dedication to serve me. Yet to do so in sacrifice of others is not what I want to see. I will forgive you, so, stop such foolishness."

Mina says, "Okay, jerk, your goddess has spoken. You had better stop or the goddess shall bring her 'divine wrath' upon you."

Amara asks Mina, annoyed, "Seriously, Mina-chan?"

However, Ganache is talking gibberish and White Heart asks, "What?"

Yolei says, pinching her nose, "Here we go…"

Ganache says, in disbelief, "You can't be Lady White Heart! You must be the fake that I have heard of!"

White Heart says, "The heck you saying? I'm the real one and the other one is the fake."

Davis tells White Heart, moving his right hand around his right ear, "Don't bother. He is off to 'la-la-land'."

Tai says, with a nod, "Yep."

Gatomon says, nodding her head, "He's a goner."

Ganache says, in disbelief, "No, you're the fake!"

White Heart says, "Idiot! I'm telling you that I'm the real deal! Figure it out already!"

Lita tells White Heart, "He isn't going to listen."

Rika says, with a nod, "Yep. He only believes what he wants to believe. I'm sure that you know the type."

White Heart says, with a groan, "Don't remind me…"

Ganache says, "No! No! No! No! My angelic White Heart would never be this much a swearer!"

Vert says, "Oh, I've seen this type at expos and conventions before."

Suguha tells Kazuto, "You knew that this would happen right big brother?"

Kazuto says, "I figured that Arfoire had gotten to him already."

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "Yep. He is long since gone."

Neptune asks, "It is sad that reality check knocks you back to sense. You know that they go into depression and stuff after all this. Right, Iffy?"

IF asks, nervously, "Why are you looking at me?"

Asuna says, nervously, "Um, this isn't the time for this, Neptune."

As White Heart is arguing with Ganache, Davis tells her, "Don't get your hammer bent out of shape over him. He isn't worth it. You've still got Financier and other people that aren't those two perverted brothers that believe in you. Just take your hammer, knock him out, and let's get the job done."

White Heart looks at Davis, nods her head, and she says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right."

Yolei says, "For once, I'm agreeing with Davis. This is getting me annoyed. Let's just get this over with."

Davis tells Yolei, with a smirk, "You are agreeing with me? Wish I had my camera."

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Shut it!"

Davis says, with a grin and cracking his knuckles, "Anyway, let's beat the crap out of this guy, destroy these tin cans, and we are done."

White Heart says, taking out her axe/hammer, "I'm with Neptune's new friend. Let's take out this airhead, trash these junk heaps, and be out of here. We've got more important things to do than deal with this loser."

Ganache says, "I knew it! That proves it! You cannot be Lady White Heart!"

Ryoutarou says, drawing his katana, "Believe what you want to believe, dude, but you are about to get bashed and burned."

Ganache says, "Ha! We'll see about that. I'm in a bit of a hurry so I will get this over quickly."

Amara says, "You are underestimating us."

Ganache says, "We'll see about that one." Soon after, a Killachine style machine monster makes it appearance in front of the group.

Neptune says, "Okay, back to slate one again…"

Ganache says, "I do hate fighting myself, so, I hope that Killachine Three-Point-O will suffice."

Suguha asks, plainly, "Killachine Three-Point-O? Seriously?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Here we go again."

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, time to transform and take out the bad robots!"

Neptune says, "Here I go!" Neptune then transforms into her HDD form of Purple Heart and Vert follows suit by transforming into Green Heart. Purple Heart says, "Come to think of it. I don't think you've seen me in this form before."

Ganache says, "Honestly, I am quite surprised. That bumbling Neptune being the CPU for Planeptune."

Purple Heart says, "Well, you don't look that surprised."

Ganache retorts, "Does it look like that? I am doing my best to show it. In any case…I will have you perish in the name of Lady White Heart."

Amara says, "Not today moron."

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Moon, Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Mars Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Jupiter Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Uranus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Saturn Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Sun Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Star Power, Make-up!** "

" **Orion Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Nebula Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Galaxy Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

With those words, Suguha, Serena, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Trista, Kari, Asuna, Shion, Rini, Molly, and Hinata transform into their Sailor Scout forms of Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, Sailor Orion, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Galaxy with Celestial, Moon, Mercury, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Sun, and Star in Valkyrie Sailor Scouts with the rest in Eternal Sailor Scout forms. Soon after, they are joined by Davis, going into his Light Hawk form, and Darien transforming into Tuxedo Mask.

Naruto says, slamming his fists together, "Okay! Let's turn that robot into a toaster! Believe it!"

Sakura says, seriously, "Here it comes!" Our group then faces off against Killachine 3.0, what looks like a red colored and mace wielding version of the original Killachine, in which it starts with a massive swing of its mace.

Sailor Orion says, "I don't think so." Sailor Orion fires several arrows into the optics area of the robot and her attack strikes home causing the robot to stagger.

Purple Heart says, "Excellent job!"

Green Heart says, with a nod, "Indeed. Well done." Green Heart then goes on the assault with her **Rainy Ratnapura** which consists high-speed thrusting strikes.

Purple Heart says, "Good work, Vert!" Killachine 3.0 then gets hit by Purple Heart's **Critical Edge** combo doing some damage, but not even close enough to be serious to the high-tech weapon. Killachine 3.0 unleashes another attack, but Sailor Star comes with a **Linear** and hits at the right time and place to throw the machine monster off.

White Heart says, with a grin, "Nice! Time for me to get to work!" White Heart leaps on top of Killachine 3.0 and slams her axe/hammer right into its head causing it to slam into the ground. However, Killachine 3.0 gets back up and swings its mace causing a shockwave that throws our group back. White Heart says, annoyed, "This piece of junk is really ticking me off!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Let's see how it likes a real shock!"

" **Jupiter Thunder Force Shot!** "

Sailor Jupiter unleashes a powerful sphere of electrical power with a cannon-like 'boom' that slams into Killachine 3.0 causing it to spark and some slight burns to form its superstructure, but it strikes back and our heroes and heroines are forced to leap out of the way where its mace causing a good sized crater where it hits.

Sailor Venus says, "Wow! It's tough!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Obviously, Venus." Killachine 3.0 prepares to unleash another assault right away, but Naruto creates an army of Shadow Clones in quick fashion.

Naruto yells out, "I don't think so, you piece of junk!" Naruto tells Sailor Saturn, "Hey, Saturn-chan, a big shield on the double, believe it!"

Sailor Saturn asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Neptune says, "Something tells me that we should do what he says."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding!" After Sailor Saturn puts up shield, the Naruto Shadow Clones surround and attack the machine monster, but it seemly knocks them away, however, the clones then smirk before they explode in massive explosion that slams into Killachine 3.0 hard!

IF asks, "What the heck was that?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "The good old **Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu**! Nice, huh? It works with me since I love to go in with a bang!"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a giggle, "Oh, Naruto-kun…" Out of the smoke, the Killachine 3.0 emerges, greatly damaged, but a significant threat.

" **Galaxy Star Explosion!** "

Sailor Galaxy creates a small energy star that she throws into the chest of Killachine 3.0 and causing it critical damage.

Purple Heart says, "Nice one, Hinata! I'll take it from here!"

" **Neptune Break!** "

Purple Heart then slashes it at rapid speeds hitting it hard and forcing it to the ground before sending it up into the sky, crashing through the ceiling, and she then slams into the ground once more causing a significant explosion of power. With that final attack, the Killachine 3.0 collapses into heavily damaged parts.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Minato tells Naruto, "Nice work, Sochi."

Naruto tells Minato, "Thanks, dad, but it wasn't just me you know?" Naruto tells Sailor Galaxy, "Great job on your end, Hinata-chan. You are really getting used to those Sailor Scout powers, huh?"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "Thank you, Naruto-kun. And yes, I am. I feel that this power is different than my chakra. I feel…connected with the cosmos."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Technically, you are girlfriend."

Sailor Pluto says, "Our powers are 'cosmic forces'."

Purple Heart says, "That one was tougher than the one at Lowee."

Davis says, with a smirk, "It broke just the same."

Ganache says, "That still didn't do the trick."

Green Heart says, "I guess that it was lacking against three goddesses and a group of mighty other world warriors."

Ganache says, with a smirk, "I guess that they were."

Yolei says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "I dare say that I agree Yolei."

Ganache says, "I really didn't expect one of them to beat all of you."

Just then another Killachine appears and Sakura says, "Oh, great! Another one!"

Ganache says, "We have as many replacements as necessary here in the factory."

Purple Heart asks, "There are more of them here?"

Ganache says, "Of course. You only destroyed one out of an entire line."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, shocked, "A whole line?"

Ganache says, "You might have taken out one, but against a whole line, you won't get out of here alive."

Keiko asks, "What are we going to do?"

Tai tells Agumon, "Time to rock and roll, partner!"

Agumon says, "You got it Tai!"

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "Get ready to fight everyone!" But just then there is a massive explosion in the area.

Ganache asks, stunned, "What?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Unfortunately for you, none will come to your command." Everyone then looks to see MAGES. coming up to them.

Purple Heart asks, "MAGES.?! Why are you here?"

MAGES. responds, "I heard some bad rumors about this place, so, I just meddled in some affairs…"

TK says, with a smile, "Not that we don't mind of course."

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Ganache asks, shocked, "These explosions…Are they your doing?"

MAGES. retorts, "Who else? Aside from the contraption there, I, MAGES., have destroyed them all."

Ganache says, in disbelief, "Impossible! How can one of you destroy them all? It's impossible!"

MAGES. responds, "Believe what you want to believe, but remember that what you believe isn't reality."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Major burn!"

Ganache asks, stunned, "How?"

MAGES. retorts, "Simple. I used magic and destroyed them from inside out."

Ganache asks, shocked, "All destroyed…By just you…?!"

Ryoutarou says, "Yeah, dude. That's what she just said."

MAGES. says, "Now, all me to assist you as I have done before."

Purple Heart asks, "Really? You'll fight help us?"

MAGES. replies, "Yes, there would be a certain one that would be sad if you perished here." Before the others can ask about what that meant, the final Killachine in the factory, an 'older version', is facing our group.

Sailor Uranus says, "Allow me, everyone!"

" **Uranus Storm Force Eagle!** "

Sailor Uranus creates a powerful storm that turns into the shape of a massive eagle that beats its wings and creates a lot of blades of wind that slam into Killachine before diving bombing and slamming into its chest causing significant damage.

Sailor Saturn says, "That was incredible, Uranus-papa."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Why don't you take a swing at it Firefly? You are Valkyrie Sailor Scout too." Sailor Saturn nods her head and prepares her assault.

" **Silent Glaive Nightmare Fang!** "

Sailor Saturn fires a blast of violet energy that turns into an energy duplicate of Vampire Genesis that unleashes a legion of bats that bite down and greatly damage Killachine.

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Oh, yeah! That would give me nightmares…If I was on the receiving end of it which I'm not!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Sis, cover me!"

Sailor Moon says, "You got it, Celestial!" Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon charge in, but MAGES. unleashes a magical storm of attacks that distracts the Killachine long enough for Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon to make deadly slicing attacks that cut into quarters before it explodes and what remains are small useless pieces of electronics.

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "Nice job!"

Gatomon says, "Right to the scrap heap!"

Ganache says, stunned, "No…The company's Killachines…"

Purple Heart says, "Thank you for your help, MAGES."

MAGES. responds, "No need for thanks. I have done nothing of note in particular."

TK says, "I don't think that many of us agree with that."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Big time."

Green Heart says, "It looks like your plans have been rendered inert, Ganache."

However, Ganache starts to laugh like a maniac and Davis says, "The guy has lost it."

Ken says, nervously, "I hope that's what it means, Davis."

Ganache says, "It is quite a situation, but I believe that we have brought enough time."

Green Heart asks, "What? There was another motive behind this?"

Ganache says, "You were fooled by your so-called 'intel'?"

IF asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "This was a decoy! They must have already got plenty of these death traps out already!"

Ganache says, "Correct. I believe that I have won in this regard."

Davis yells out, annoyed, "Damn! We were played!"

IF's cell phone rings, she answers it, and Financier's voice says, "Miss IF, it's me!"

IF asks, "Financier?"

Financier says over the phone, "We need help! The hideout is being attacked by the Basilicom…No…!"

The line goes 'dead' and IF yells out, "Financier! Financier! What's going on?"

White Heart asks, "What's going on with Financier?"

IF says, "The hideout is being attacked by the Basilicom!"

White Heart asks, shocked, "What?!"

Keiko says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Sailor Star says, "Schmitt…Yolko…Caynz…"

Sailor Moon says, "We've got to get back there!"

Ganache says, with an evil smile, "I heard that they wanted to 'test' one of them out."

Sailor Jupiter says, angrily, "You evil freak! Wait until I get my hands around that worthless neck!"

Purple Heart says, "There is no time to talk. We need to get back to Lowee immediately."

Sailor Moon says, "Nep is right, Jupiter. We need to go now!"

Ganache says, "Well, adieu to you all." Ganache then sets off some kind of device that emits a blinding light that forces our group to close their eyes and when they open them again, Ganache is gone.

Ryoutarou says, with a snarl, "What a snake."

Kazuto says, "No time to worry about him. Let's get back to Lowee on the double."

Davis says, looking at Veemon and Wormmon, "No problem! Veemon, it is time for you and Wormmon to do your stuff!"

Veemon says, with a smile, "You got it, Davis!"

Wormmon says, with a nod, "Right." A bit later on, Imperialdramon, in his dragon mode, bursts out of the factory and takes flight to Lowee carrying our group, now joined by MAGES., with him.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee**_

In the lands of Lowee, our group, with their newest addition, are on the snowy grounds of the land of Lowee.

Neptune asks Blanc, "Where is this hideout?"

Blanc says in reply, "It's in the city next to the hideout."

Davis says, "Good thing that you had spear hideouts."

Vert says, "However, this one is quite a bit of distance."

Ken says, "And we didn't want have the enemy ready for us. Imperialdramon is nowhere easy a target, but they know that if something 'unusual' is heading towards them, they may figure that it is us."

Tai says, with a nod, "Good point, Ken. Hopefully, we will get the drop on them."

Blanc says, "There is a shortcut, but there is no assurance of safety on that route."

Rika says, "Not like we haven't been in danger before." The group then heads out towards the hideout and later on, at the hideout, Arfoire is face to face with Financier.

Financier asks, breathing heavily, "Arfoire…Why are you here…?"

Arfoire responds, "I am disappointed in you, Financier. To see you betray me…"

Financier says, "I serve only Lady White Heart. I have no intention of serving a fake!"

Arfoire says, "How noble. But your diligence has spelled your CPUs downfall."

Financier says, "The information I gave…Why, you…"

Arfoire says, with an evil smirk, "I knew that there was a spy so I used that existence to my advantage."

Financier says, solemnly, "This…can't be happening…"

Arfoire says, "I am quite disappointed especially since I did like you personally. Let your death be the sentience for your defiance and that of your so-called resistance!"

Schmitt, Caynz, and Yolko step up, draw their weapons, and Caynz says, "Wrong, you witch!"

Arfoire says, "Hmm? Oh, I see. It seems like the ones that I want aren't the only people from the 'other world' that came here. You should know when to keep your noses out of my business."

Older Brother and Younger Brother appear and Older Brother says, "I find it assuming that you think that you have won so soon."

Arfoire asks, "What are you trying to say?"

Older Brother says, "Conversation…No, Arfoire…The Ace is kept to the last…"

Arfoire asks, confused, "What?" Arfoire then says, smirking evilly, "How foolish. My metal forces will destroy anything that you have."

Younger Brother asks, "Older Brother, you are speaking of…?"

Older Brother says, "Yes, there is no other choice now. Arfoire, we, brothers, submit to you and ask to join your forces…"

Caynz yells out, angrily, "You perverted traitors!"

Younger Brother says, "Being under the strong is a means to survival."

Older Brother says, "The resistance was good for a while, but now, it is time for a change."

Schmitt says, angrily, "I knew that there was something wrong with you!"

Younger Brother says, "And she is more 'developed' than Lady Blanc as well."

Arfoire says, with an evil smile, "How delightful! How interesting humans are. You may join me."

Older Brother says, "We are honored."

Younger Brother says, "For the sake of your name and bodily curves we will serve you…"

Caynz says, "You aren't going to get away with this. You are going to pay for this."

Just then a familiar female voice yells out, "You are so right!" Everyone then looks to see our group assembled together and marching over with the Digimon in their Champion forms minus Sailor Sun's partner, who is in her Ultimate form of Angewomon.

Sakura says, cracking her knuckles, "I guess that you dip-wads didn't learn your lesson that last time."

Financier says, "Lady Blanc! Everyone!"

Davis says, "Sorry we're late. Air traffic was terrible."

Vert says, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

Arfoire says, "Well, how interesting and irritating to see you alive…"

MAGES. says, "So, she is the true enemy? She looks like someone that I know."

Arfoire says, "I get the pleasure of killing you all with Neptune."

Sailor Celestial says, "Don't count on it, you witch."

Sailor Uranus says, "As you can see, we are a lot stronger than when you fought us last."

Sailor Celestial says, "And by the way, Neptune, don't try to make some kind of dramatic entrance."

Neptune comes out of the shadows and she says, with a pout, "Ah, Sugu, you ruined it! I was preparing for an awesome heroine entrance!"

IF says, annoyed, "This isn't the time for that! Just transform already."

Neptune asks, with a pout, "Do I have to?"

Sailor Mars asks Neptune, "Do I have to get some eggplants?"

Neptune yelps out in fear and she says, "Okay! Okay!" Neptune then transforms into her HDD form of Purple Heart and she says, in her adult voice now, "Maybe I should have tried it in this form."

Yolei says, slapping herself on the head, "Oh, brother."

Compa says, nervously, "I guess a changed Nep-Nep is still Nep-Nep."

Arfoire says, "So, what if you have arrived? It isn't like anything has changed. In fact, this makes it easier to get rid of all of you at once."

Sailor Celestial says, "That's where you are wrong you witch. It makes it easier for us to beat you to a pulp!"

Vert says, with a smile, "So true. I would like to use this opportunity…" Vert then transforms into her HDD form of Green Heart and she says, "…And return the favor from Leanbox."

Blanc says, "Financier…"

Financier says, "Lady Blanc…"

Blanc says, "You have done well. You can take a rest and leave the rest to me." Blanc transforms into her HDD form of White Heart and she says, strongly, "Arfoire! It is time to beat the crap out of you and those pervs next to you!"

Sailor Orion asks, "Shall I shoot them in the eyes?"

The two brothers yelp and Arfoire says, "All words…Let's see if your actions can follow." Just then a walking tank-like machine comes over and deploys some kind of devices.

Sailor Saturn asks, "What are those?"

Just then our Sailor Scouts yelp and Kazuto asks, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Star says, winching, "Kirito-kun, it feels like our powers…are being restrained…"

Arfoire says, with an evil smirk, "It is a good thing that we have studying your abilities for so long! These pods negate your powerful skills and abilities!"

Ryoutarou says, swinging his sword, "My Sword Skills! I can't use them!"

Rika says, shocked while trying to use her Sword Skills to no success, "Mine too!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Crap! Our special attacks are useless!"

" **Celestial Arrow!** "

However, an arrow of light slams into the tank, known as Self-Defense System, courtesy of Angewomon.

Sailor Sun asks, surprised, "Angewomon?"

Angewomon says, "Our attacks are still working!"

Izzy says, "That's because they don't know about your special attacks since we kept you in support!"

Matt says, "And it looks like a good thing too!"

Garurumon says, "Leave it to us!"

Ken says, with a nod, "Right! Go get them!"

Stingmon says, "Right!"

" **V-Laser!** "

ExVeemon fires his laser beam from his chest that slams into the tank while our group attacks the two pods that are sealing their special attacks though one of them is sealing their abilities and the other has the ability to make healing items and such completely useless by 'negating' them. The Digimon, their special attacks unsealed, continue their assault against the tank.

" **Nova Blast!** "

" **Blast Rings!** "

Greymon and Aquliamon then add their attacks into the mix causing significant damage to the tank while the two pods are destroyed with Sailor Celestial implying one with her sword with Sailor Star and Kazuto cutting down the other.

Yui, watching from the sidelines, yells out, "You did it!"

Sailor Jupiter says, as lightning crackles in her hands, "Our attacks are back!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Then let's wrap this up!"

Sailor Sun says, "Allow me!"

" **Sun Petal Nova!** "

Sailor Sun creates a sunflower made of solar energy that turns into multiple energy petals that slam into the tank which explodes into pieces when the attack hits home.

Davis tells Sailor Sun, "Great job."

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "Thank you, Dai-kun."

Arfoire says, "Not bad considering your experience in fighting."

Purple Heart says, "No thanks to you."

Arfoire says, "Then let me give you a gift." Arfoire then takes out an Enemy Disc and creates more monsters.

Sailor Venus asks, "How come you have an Enemy Disc?"

Arfoire retorts, "That's because I created them of course. Does it surprise you that much?"

Davis says, "To be honest…not really."

Compa says, "So the reason that Mister Monster started appearing was…"

Arfoire responds, "Yes, it was because of me."

Tai says, "And here is the big reveal."

White Heart growls angrily at Arfoire and she says, "When I get my hands on you, bitch, I'm going to rip you…!"

Green Heart says, "Heel, Blanc. I am angry at her too, but we are in a dire situation as of right now."

Sailor Pluto says, "I have to agree with her, Lady Blanc. There are more and more war machines at our front."

Our group looks to see more robotic weapons swarming the area and Keiko says, amazed, "There is so many."

White Heart asks, "So what then?"

Green Heart says, "We must run…"

White Heart asks, stunned, "Run?! Why do we have to run? We just need to beat the crap out of her and it will be over!"

Kazuto says, "There are just so many of them and we can't be sure that innocent people will get caught in the crossfire."

Ryoutarou says, "Not to mention plenty of us getting fried."

Rika says, sarcastically, "Thanks for the thought Klein."

Green Heart says, "Kazuto is right. We are too outmatched to fight them safely. Running is the best tactical approach now."

White Heart asks, irritated, "And leave my people and the resistance behind?"

Green Heart says, "I didn't say that. We must fight to give time for them to escape as a matter of fact."

Purple Heart says, "Blanc…"

White Heart says, "I know. Damn it. This is all that I can do for now."

Sailor Moon says, "Financier, run. We'll keep them at bay."

Green Heart shouts out, "All members of the resistance! Head for Leanbox!"

Sailor Celestial tells Kazuto, "Big brother, they are going to need protection."

Sailor Sun tells Tai, "Tai, you and the Digimon should go and protect the civilians and the resistance members. Us, Sailor Scouts, will remain behind."

Tai wanted to argue, but TK says, "Kari can take care of herself especially since she is a Sailor Scout! We need to help the people get away safely!"

Tai says, with a nod, "You're right."

Davis says, "Not without me."

Naruto says, "Ditto!"

Sakura was about to say something, but Minato tells her, "No, Sakura. They might need a medic. There could be hurt."

Sailor Galaxy says, "Minato-sama is right, Sakura."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Right. I'm on my way." The Digidestined, minus Sailor Sun and Davis, and all of the Digimon head out with Kazuto, Keiko, Rika, Ryoutarou, and Sakura to assist the Lowee civilians and the Lowee resistance to escape the wrath of Arfoire's war machines and monsters.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Be careful, Sugu…Serena…Asuna…"_ While Kazuto is joining the others, he makes sure that he takes Yui along knowing that Sailor Star would want that and Kazuto shakes his head at Yui before she can protest in which she understands that it is best that she stays safe for her 'mother' to allow Sailor Star to be safe.

Arfoire says, "Do you think that I will let you escape? Go, my monsters!" However, a shot rings out, barely missing Arfoire and hitting one of the lead monsters, and Arfoire asks, stunned, "What?"

Older Brother says, "Financier! Now is the time to escape!"

Arfoire asks, "Are you betraying me?"

Older Brother says, "Misfire is common on the battlefield you understand."

Younger Brother says, "As Older Brother just mentioned, we are on the side of the strong."

Older Brother says, "The victor is not you nor Lady Blanc! It is Lady Vert, her voluptuous friends, and us, brothers!"

IF says, "Okay, I'll say it first, but they really suck."

Sailor Jupiter says, nodding her head in agreement, "No kidding."

Purple Heart says, "Vert. Blanc. You escape with Financier and the others."

White Heart asks, "Did I hear you right? Neptune, did you just tell me to run?"

Purple Heart says, "You're the one that needs to get Lowee back, so, you need to be the one to escape."

Sailor Moon says, "Plus, Kazuto and the others are going to need assistance in keeping the others safe especially if they need treatment from Sakura."

White Heart asks Purple Heart, "Why are you doing this?"

Purple Heart responds, "I already told you. We need to help each other…Since we are friends, right?"

White Heart says, surprised, "Neptune…" White Heart says, with a growl, "All right, I'll leave it to you."

Purple Heart tells Green Heart, "Vert, you go too. It would make their entry into Leanbox easier."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Especially if the leader of their nation agrees to it."

Green Heart says, "A valid point, but that means that you will be fighting without me."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Don't worry, we will be just fine."

IF says, "It will be fine, Lady Vert. It isn't like this is the first time that we fought with Nep and the others."

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Plus, we are experts in this kind of thing…I think."

Green Heart says, with a nod of understand, "I'll be waiting then." Soon after, White Heart and Green Heart take off to assists the other members of the group of heroes and heroines that are assisting the citizens of city and resistance members escape.

MAGES. says, "I guess that I will be staying with you folks."

Sailor Moon asks, "Are you sure?"

MAGES. says, "Yes, as I have said before, there is one that would be sad if something happened to Neptune."

Sailor Mars asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Arfoire says, "Only a few of you left. You are fools to think that you can stand up to me."

Sailor Venus says, "We don't think we can…We KNOW that we can."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Bring it on you harpy."

Arfoire responds, annoyed, "Then let's see you handle this!"

As the robot war machines, monsters, and even members of Lowee military move in, Sailor Jupiter says, strongly, "Here they come!" The remaindered of our group that faced off against the hordes against them fight hard against them with Minato using **Hirashin** to quickly knock out the Lowee soldiers with Kushina using her chakra chains to impale and slice apart the monsters with the others doing the best that they can as they defeat one foe after another, but for every foe defeated, another takes their place.

At one point, Tuxedo Mask, who also stayed behind, says, "We have brought enough time! Time to go!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "Agreed."

Purple Heart says, "Everyone, let's get out of here."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Stay behind me!" Tuxedo Mask then creates and unleashes a massive smokescreen that allows our heroes and heroines to make their escape.

When the smokescreen clears, Arfoire yells out, "Don't think that you can get away! Forces! After them!" The group that stayed behind to buy time for others to escape are making their own escape as best as possible, but monsters, war machines, and Lowee soldiers are getting in their way.

IF asks, "What's up with all of these monsters?"

Compa says, "They just keep coming…"

Sailor Celestial says, "We don't have time. We need to move."

Purple Heart says, pointing to the Sky Harbor, "We just made it to the Sky Harbor."

Sailor Celestial says, sensing something, "Damn! They just don't give up!" Sailor Celestial says, "Everyone, get to the Sky Harbor! I'll buy you sometime!"

Davis says, "Are you nuts? It is your power that she's after!"

Sailor Celestial says, in a deadly serious tone, "Don't remind me. And I'm not going to allow any more to get hurt and die just for my stupid Etherion! Nearly four thousand people were murdered for it or have you forgotten?! I'm not going to take it anymore! They want my power?! I stuff it in their face until they explode literally!"

Sailor Sun says, "You can't!"

Sailor Moon goes over to Sailor Celestial and she asks, "But what your family? What about your brother? What about me?"

Sailor Celestial jumps back from that and Naruto says, "Yeah, girl! What about all of the people that love you if you go and get yourself blown sky high?! You have a lot of precious people like me and you can't just throw away your life just because of what fucking madman did for your power, believe it!"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "Naruto-kun is right. You can't just do that."

Sailor Celestial winches from those words, but then Arfoire makes her appearance and she says, "There you are. How unexpected for all of you to get this far."

Davis says, with a smirk, "We are full of surprises witch. Just try us."

Arfoire responds, "As you wish."

Sailor Venus asks, nervously, "Did you have to say that?"

Arfoire then transforms into a duplicate of Blanc's HDD form, White Heart, Purple Heart says, shocked, "That form…!"

Arfoire says, in White Heart's voice, "I assume that defeating you in this form will affect those that you are protecting."

Purple Heart responds, "No matter what form you take, those are all fakes."

Arfoire replies, with an evil sly tone as her eyes become yellow, "True, I am a fake. But if I fuse two goddesses' powers into one, I will surpass you!"

Purple Heart asks, stunned, "What?! That can't be…!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Be careful, Neptune! Remember what we learned! She still has a duplicate of Vert's power in her!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Great. Double trouble."

Sailor Uranus asks, annoyed, "And you have nerve to scold Venus about that?"

Arfoire says, "Give up and don't worry, Neptune. I will put your power to good use…in order to gain the ultimate power."

Arfoire looks at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Celestial responds, with a sneer, "Over my dead body."

Just then White Heart's voice booms, "No, over HER dead body! She is saying that a fake is better than the real deal?!"

Soon after, White Heart and Green Heart fly down and Purple Heart says, "Blanc!"

Green Heart says, "If you haven't forgotten, I am here too."

Purple Heart asks, "Vert too? Why are you here?"

Green Heart responds, "Well, I did promise that I would return, did I not?"

White Heart tells Purple Heart, "Hey, I'm not a jerk to those that are doing their best for Lowee. Oh, yeah. You are the one that said that we were friends, right?"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Don't forget about us!" Soon enough, the members of our group that came from Earth to assist in the getaway of the citizens of Lowee and the resistance group against Arfoire's rule, both human and Digimon, return to the battlefield with the Digimon, minus ExVeemon, Stingmon, Ankylomon, and Aquliamon, are in their Ultimate forms now.

Lillymon says, "Sorry we're late everyone."

Sailor Venus asks Arfoire, with a smirk, "It looks like the tables have turned, huh? You want to run?"

Arfoire says, "Trash like you doesn't change who you are."

Tai says, with a smirk, "Typical. We heard that kind of statement dozens upon dozens of times."

Matt says, with a smile, "And they end up the same way…ashes or dust."

Sailor Moon says, "Your kind doesn't get it. You always fight alone and for yourself. Your 'victories' never last and in the end, you are the cause of your own destruction."

Kazuto says, "We fight together as one and we are fighting for a greater cause than just ourselves."

Arfoire says, with a sneer, "We'll see about that."

Davis says, "Take her down!" The Digimon charge, but Arfoire, using the combined powers of Green Heart and White Heart, uses her own version of White Heart's weapon, creates a strong ice storm that throws the Digimon back, but then her weapon is wrapped up in energy chains from Sailor Venus and Kushina.

Kushina says, "Brats and witches shouldn't be using sharp weapons!"

Arfoire yells out, annoyed, "You dare!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "And so do I!"

" **Moon Silver Dragon Fang!** "

Sailor Moon creates a silver energy dragon that slams into Arfoire and sends her skidding back in which she grunts out in discomfort, but she doesn't have any serious damage, however, she loses grip on her axe/hammer and knocks it down into the ground.

Sailor Uranus says, "Damn! She is tougher than before!"

Arfoire says, "And you are going to need to do better than…!"

" **Horn Buster!** "

" **Vulcan's Hammer!** "

" **Flower Cannon!** "

MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, and Lillymon unleash their attacks against Arfoire who easily manages to dodge out of the way.

Davis yells out, annoyed, "You talk too much!" Davis turns his wings into solid swords that float in the air and they attack Arfoire in which she manages to regain her axe/hammer through some kind of telekinesis and block the attacks only to get by MetalGreymon using his head in a literal fashion sending her flying back.

Arfoire yells out, greatly irritated, "You and your pets are really irritating!"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Then how about us?!" Arfoire turns her head only to yelp as she is hit in the back by Dianamon.

Sailor Venus tells Sailor Celestial, "Good thing you released your partners and digivolved them on the run."

" **Final Glorious Burst!** "

ShineGreymon Burst Mode unleashes his powerful flames and Arfoire roars out in pain despite her Guard Barrier protecting her, but she is more angered than hurt.

Arfoire yells out, angrily, "You are dead!"

White Heart's voice retorts, "No, you are dead you fake!" Arfoire then clashes with White Heart and the other two CPUs coming in on her flanks, but Arfoire hits back hard with **Tanzerin Trombe** and throws them back. She then clashes with Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto.

" **Deadly Scream!** "

Sailor Pluto unleashes her attack, but Arfoire easily cuts the attack in half with her weapon.

Arfoire says, with a sinister sly tone, "You are going to need to do better than that."

Sailor Pluto asks, "Who said that I was trying to hurt you?" Arfoire gives a confused look before she sees a glow coming from nearby and she looks to see Inner Sailor Scouts, Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter, holding hands in a circle with Sailor Moon in the center.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Let's do that!" However, just before the attack starts, Sailor Mars is engulfed in a bright glow and right before everyone's eyes, Sailor Mars gains a brand new Sailor Scout form.

Sailor Mars' new form consists of her head inside of a Chalcidian type helmet with a small statue in the form of a phoenix on top of the helmet with a silver feathered wing attached to each side of the helmet, her raven hair flowing out the back of the helmet, her tiara remains the same, her lips are a gorgeous and full ruby red color, her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored one where there is a ruby heart-shaped jewel in the chest area of her fuku, the heart jewel has The Blazing Mars, the Winged Dragon of Ra in Phoenix Mode, and Uria, Lord of Searing Flames in the center of the broach with the insignia of Mars attached to the lower left of the jewel, the heart jewel also has eight white feathered wings attached, she has red shoulder pads similar to the shoulder pads of Ryo's Wildfire Armor from Ronin Warriors, but with the insignia of Mars on them, she has armored gloves that cover all of her arms that connected to the main armored fuku with phoenix-like claws coming out of the knuckles area of the armor covering her hands, her armored skirt has red, silver, and dark violet as the colors, there is a flaming red composite bow attached to the rear of her skirt, a samurai style sword attached to left area of her skirt, multiple pouches for tools attached to the right area of her skirt, she has dark violet armored kneepads on her knees, and red armored high-heeled boots that just up just past her ankles with three to four inch stiletto heels. Finally, there is a massive specter similar to Dark Magician's specter expect that it is flame designed in her hands and she has eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back.

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Nice."

Sailor Uranus says, with a grin, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Neptune."

" **Sailor Valkyrie Galaxy Power!** "

Sailor Moon and her 'inner court' unleash their power, boosted by Sailor Mars' new Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, that slam into Arfoire with terrific power and she screams out as she is hit hard and sent flying high into the sky before her smoking form comes back down to the ground with a mighty 'thud'.

Green Heart says, "My words. They are mighty warriors indeed."

White Heart says, "No duh. They are wearing armor and badass weapons, Vert."

Purple Heart says, with a smile, "They are mighty warriors indeed, Vert. And they are our friends." Out of a small crater, Arfoire struggles out and she transforms back into her 'normal 'form'.

Arfoire says, using her voice again, "How could I lose? Why? Why can't I win? Me? Me with the powers of two goddesses?"

Purple Heart says, "You are quite tough taking all of those blows."

White Heart says, with a smirk, "I can fix that. I'll just beat the crap out of her until I get my stuff back!"

Sailor Moon says, "Surrender Arfoire. Return Lowee to White Heart and Lowee's people and get ready to end this!"

Arfoire snarls and retorts, "You can keep this sad land of yours! I'm far from done."

Davis responds, with a smirk, "Doesn't look that way to me, huh?"

Ken says, "Don't underestimate her, Davis."

Arfoire says, "The ultimate power of Etherion will be mine and it is only a matter of time! Two down and two to go!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "What does that mean?" Arfoire then unleashes a blinding light that forces everyone to cover their eyes and when they are able to open their eyes, they find that Arfoire is gone.

Lillymon says, "She's gone!"

ExVeemon says, "How typical. Just like Arukenimon."

Stingmon says, "No kidding, ExVeemon."

TK says, "Just like a typical snake. Finding a way to sliver away."

MAGES. asks, "So, I assume that we are the victors?"

Kazuto says, "We are…for now. This is far from over."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "I agree with Kirito-kun. Until we defeat Arfoire for good and save our worlds, this is just one victory and we are going to need many more."

White Heart says, annoyed, "Don't remind me."

Purple Heart says, with a smile, "Well, what was lost has been recovered, so, we should be happy about that."

Sailor Venus says, "Neptune has a point."

White Heart says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"However, her words give me a bad feeling."_ As Tuxedo Mask look at the others, there are quite a few of our group give looks that they are thinking the same thing that he is.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Back at Compa's home, our group, with Blanc still with them, are assembled together discussing the events of Lowee.

Neptune asks, "Well that was one action packed day. Glad it's over, right Blanc?"

Blanc says, "Yes, thank you everyone. Thanks to you, order and peace has been restored back to Lowee."

Davis says, with a grin, "No big! It is what we do best."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "Speak for yourself, Davis…"

Vert asks Blanc, "Speaking of, isn't work at Lowee require you to be there?"

Ryoutarou says, "Yeah. Not to get you angry or anything, but that witch left quite a mess."

Blanc says, with a nod, "Yes, she did. However, with her ousted, Financier is at the lead there, so, everything is fine. And it is Financier that asked me to be with you guys."

Compa says, "She is a good chamberlain."

Blanc says, "Yes, she is my pride chamberlain who supposed me all the way through."

Kazuto says, "And a very knowledgeable one. I think that we are going to need all of the rulers of this land to save this world and our own world from whatever Arfoire is plotting."

Rika says, with a nod, "Yeah, we're going to need all the help that we can get."

Keiko says, "I hope that Schmitt-san and the others will be okay without us."

Asuna tells Keiko, with a smile, "They will be fine, Silica-chan. And they will contact us if they need help."

Kazuto says, "Schmitt, Caynz, and Yolko survived SAO with us and I know that they will be okay. They aren't up for this kind of adventure and none of us can blame them."

Ryoutarou says, "Dude, I don't think that we are up for this adventure."

Kazuto says, ignoring Klein for the moment, "Plus, Financier is going to need protection just in case Arfoire decides on some kind of 'dirty trick'."

Lita says, with a nod, "No kidding, Kazuto."

Yolei says, "Yeah unlike those two."

Amara says, with a nod, "No joke, Yolei."

Neptune asks Vert, "Vert, are you sure that you are okay with having them?"

Vert says, with a smile, "Personality issues aside, they are capable, so, they will be of use to me."

Davis says, nervously, "I highly doubt that."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Ditto, bro, believe it." Just then they hear a phone ring and Vert answers her cell phone.

Vert says, "Hello? Vert speaking."

Ran-Ran's voice comes over the phone and shouting out, "Lady Vert, there's trouble!"

Vert asks, "My, is there something going on?"

Ran-Ran says, "Those two went into your room and…"

Vert asks, surprised, "My room?"

Just then the Older Brother's voice comes over the phone saying, "So, this is where Lady Vert resides! The glory!"

Younger Brother's voice then comes over the phone saying, "Older Brother, the room smells so decadent. Ah…"

Older Brother's voice booms, "Oh, you mustn't be so greedy. Let me absorb the air as well. Ah…"

Vert yelps out in surprise and Kari asks, "Is something wrong?"

Vert ignores Kari and she tells Ran-Ran over the phone, "What are you doing letting them into my room? Do something or I will kick you out!"

Ran-Ran replies, "Ran-Ran tried to stop them, but they forced their way in."

Younger Brother's voice booms over the phone, "Older Brother, the closet! It is full with Lady Vert's glamour!"

Older Brother's voice booms, "What?! Lady Vert wears such glorious attire as well?!" Vert yelps out in shock and Older Brother's voice then says, "Younger Brother, is that the bed which Lady Vert lays to rest?"

Vert says, "B-B-Bed?! Ran-Ran, stop them at once!"

The others look at each other nervously, getting an idea of what's happening over the phone, and Ran-Ran says over the phone, "But…"

Older Brother's voice booms over the phone, "Dive to the receptacle which carries Lady Vert's bosom nightly!"

Younger Brother's voice booms over the phone, "Most certainly, Older Brother!"

Vert says, nervously, "No, stop…"

Younger Brother's voice booms over the phone, "The bed is so bouncy!"

Older Brother's voice booms, "Yes, soft. Yet quite firm, is it not? Just like Lady Vert. The fine silken sheets permeate with Lady Vert's aroma. Oh, such ecstasy…"

Vert yelps and Neptune says, "Wow, I bet Vert can out-scream a banshee right now!" Sakura then glares at the rest of our heroes and heroines that came from Earth.

Older Brother's voice then booms over the phone, "Younger Brother, we must find 'that' next."

Younger Brother's voice responds, "Yes, Older Brother. 'That' must be here somewhere…"

Ran-Ran yells out through the phone, "What's 'that'? Ran-Ran doesn't know what you are looking for!"

Older Brother's voice responds, "Why there is only one thing that a man tried to find in a fine lady's room."

Vert then transforms into Green Heart and she says, sternly, "I must go to Leanbox and…destroy some unwanted intruders."

After Green Heart takes off at top speed, Compa says, nervously, "Vert is super mad…"

Yolei says, with a nod, "And I don't blame her."

Raye says, with a nod, "No joke."

Amara says, nodding her head, "Yep."

Minato tells Naruto, "My son, I hope that you learned a valuable lesson from this."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah, believe it! If they weren't perverts, I might feel sorry for them."

Sakura asks Naruto, with a smirk, "Might?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Which means that I actually don't."

Hinata says, with a giggle, "Oh, Naruto-kun…"

Neptune says, "Later, we hear screams of agony from the cell that Vert left behind…"

IF asks, "What are you doing adding narratives?"

Neptune responds, "Oh, Iffy. We know where this is all heading so I figured: 'Why not?'"

Mina asks Blanc, who looks stoic as ever, "You just enjoyed that didn't you?"

Blanc makes a little smile and she replies, plainly, "I don't know what you mean."

Neptune asks Blanc, "Anyway, Blanc, you are joining our party, right?"

Blanc replies, "I may have to go back to Lowee sometimes to take care of business, but if you will allow, I would like to help out."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Blanc, welcome to the team!"

Blanc says, "Yes, looking forward to it Neptune." Blanc says, "Oh, yes." Blanc then takes out another Key Fragment and she tells everyone, "Financier told me to give to you. Isn't this what you are looking for?"

Compa asks, surprised, "A Key Fragment?"

Blanc says, "She found it in Arfoire's room."

Kazuto says, "Well, it confirms that she is trying to actively prevent us from gathering them and finding Historie to release her."

Neptune takes the Key Fragment and she says, excitedly, "Thanks, Blanc! Now we have three, thanks to you!"

Blanc says, "No, it was Financier who found…"

Neptune says, "Oh, just skip all the details! I just want to say thanks to you, Blanc!"

Blanc says, with a smile, "Neptune…"

Keiko asks, "Since we have another Key Fragment, do you think that Historie can communicate with us?"

Rika says, with a smile, "Most likely, Keiko."

Neptune asks, "Oh, right. The usual Histy Hour Show, right?"

Blanc asks, curiously, "Histy…Hour Show…?"

Michelle says, with a smile, "That's just Neptune's usual self, Lady Blanc."

Kazuto says, "It is better to hear for yourself."

Neptune puts the three Key Fragments together in which they give off a slight glow and Neptune says, excitedly, "Here we go! I summon you, Histy! Alakazam!"

Historie's voice then booms, "It's been a while everyone. And a first time for you, Lady Blanc."

Blanc asks, surprised, "This voice is…Histy?"

Kazuto says, "Her name is Historie. Based on what she told us, she is a living magical tome that records all of the history of your world."

Historie responds, "That is correct. Lady Blanc, I have been sealed and I've asked Neptune and her allies from the other world to release me. In order to do that, they need to gather the four Key Fragments."

Blanc says, with a nod, "Okay…"

Historie says, "I am sorry for the lack of details here." Historie then asks, "Everyone, can you give more details to Lady Blanc later on?"

Davis says, with a nod, "Sure, no problem."

Trista says, "Historie, we have gotten Lowee back from Arfoire's control, but she has a copy of Lady Blanc's powers. And she gave us an ominous message."

Historie says, "I know. While you have done well in restoring some form of peace to Lowee, the danger is ever growing. With power of the two of the goddesses, she gets closer to her goal."

Blanc asks, curiously, "You knew all about this?"

Historie responds, "As Kazuto has stated, I am the tome. I have recorded all of the history of our world."

Neptune asks, nervously, "Yikes! So, you know about me snitching a pudding last night?"

Historie retorts, "Of course. At twelve fifteen in the morning, you ate IF's milk pudding…"

Neptune yells out in panic, "Whoa! Yipe! Hold it! Stop! Histy, stop right there!"

IF tells Neptune, glaring at her, "Ah, so that's where my pudding went when I woke up. Got anything to say Nep?"

Patamon says, "Ouch! Got caught with the hand in the cookie jar!"

Neptune asks, nervously, "Yipe! Iffy, your eyes! It's scaring me! You aren't mad at me, are you?"

Blanc asks, "I think I have a good idea about the situation. So, what do you want to relay to us?"

Historie responds, "Arfoire's objective. She is trying to obtain all four goddesses' powers and once she does, she will have the ability to take the power of Etherion from Suguha."

There are quite a few gasps and Rika asks, shocked, "Are you serious?!"

Historie replies, "I'm afraid so. Her next targets will be either Neptune or Noire."

Cody says, "She knows that Neptune is with us, so, she may go after Noire next."

Historie says, "Very logical thinking Cody. However, with the last battle, Arfoire suffered significant injury and with her hurt, I doubt that she will act right away, but please be careful."

Amara says, "A concerned animal is one of the most dangerous kind."

Historie says, "It looks like my time is up…Please I am counting on all of you."

Neptune says, "No problem! Leave it to us!"

Darien says, "I think that we should go to Lastation. As Cody said, Arfoire may target Noire next and it is highly likely since she is battling Avenir to get back control of her nation."

Suguha says, "Then it is obvious: Our next move is to head for Lastation. The final Key Fragment is also there."

Naruto says, with a nod, "That's right! Once we have the final one, we can hopefully figure out where Histy is hidden, believe it!"

Izzy says, "And with Historie's help, we can defeat Arfoire. Remember, she said that she is the living tome that records all of this world's history and that history must include knowledge of Arfoire."

Cody says, with a nod, "With knowledge about Arfoire, her origins, her ability, and most likely, her weaknesses, we can save our worlds."

IF says, "Once Lady Vert returns, we can make our move to Lastation. I'll head over to Basilicom to start our preparations."

Ami says, "Some of us should go with you, IF. You are a good fighter, but Arfoire is sneaky and would love to take the chance to attack one of us while we are on our own."

Lita says, with a nod, "Arfoire used dirty tricks before and she will continue to use them."

IF says, nodding her head in agreement, "Point taken." Lita, Amara, Ryoutarou, Tai, Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon head out with IF to get approval to Lastation while the others wait in Compa's house to wait for Vert's return.

Davis asks, curiously, "So, what do you want to do?"

Blanc says, with a smile, "I am curious to hear about your world. I am interested in the literature of your world as well as the technology of gaming in your world including the virtual kind." Later on, Vert returns from Leanbox from her mission to 'discipline' the two brothers and IF and the group that went with her return with a solemn looks on their faces.

Sora asks, "What's up, Tai?"

Matt responds, "We got shafted from Lastation."

Tai says, "Basically, we got 'blacklisted' by Lastation."

Compa asks, curiously, "What does that mean?"

IF says, "In order to travel to the other lands, we need approval from both nations, but Lastation isn't giving its approval."

Neptune asks, "So, we're being spam filtered or something?"

Kazuto says, "It must be Avenir. Ganache already knows about us and he is part of the administration of Avenir."

IF says, nodding her head in agreement, "That's most likely what's happening."

Yolei asks, "Now what?"

Vert says, "If we can't get official approval…"

Blanc says, finishing, "We'll have to sneak in."

Amara says, with a nod, "Agreed."

IF says, "I rather not get in trouble with the line of the law, but we have no other choice."

Trista says, "Sometimes that greater good comes before rules and regulations, IF."

Davis says, "Yeah! Our worlds are at stake here!"

Lita asks, "So, what's the plan?"

Vert says, "We'll fly there."

Neptune asks, curiously, "Fly?"

Vert tells Neptune, "Neptune, did you forget you are a goddess?"

Neptune says, "Oh, yeah, right. We'll just fly over."

Blanc says, "And your friends also have flying abilities or 'friends' that can fly."

Patamon asks, "True, but wouldn't some of us be…obvious?"

TK says, with a nod, "True, Patamon."

Amara says, "However, if too many of us are being used to 'convoy' others over, we might not be able to fight if we do get spotted. Discretion is a good idea, but we also have to be practical too."

Michelle says, with a nod, "Indeed. There is something called 'Murphy's Law' after all and one interpretation is: 'Anything that can happen will happen'."

Tai says, "Got to admit that she has a good point."

Yolei says, "Well, Pegasusmon, Nefertimon, and Halsemon aren't giant like many of the Champion Digimon and they can carry extra passengers…" Yolei tells Hawkmon, nervously, "Sorry, Hawkmon."

Hawkmon says, "It is quite all right, Yolei. I know that you don't mean any insult at all. And I have to agree. We need a mixture of discretion and practically. I believe that it is best Patamon, Gatomon, and I use our armored forms help with the transport."

Compa says, excitedly, "Yay! This is the first time that I'm going to travel the skies! I can't wait!"

MAGES. says, "I expect that you don't expect that soaring through the skies isn't what it seems…"

IF says, "Anyway, let's get ready to go to Lastation." The others nod their heads in agreement and they start to make their preparations to return to Lastation once more.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Once again within steam punk atmosphere of Lastation, Pegasusmon, Patamon's Armor form, Nefertimon, Gatomon's Armor form, and Halsemon, Hawkmon's Armor form using the Digi-mental of Love, de-digivolve back into Patamon, Gatomon, and Hawkmon.

Yolei tells Hawkmon, "Great job, Hawkmon."

Hawkmon says, with a smile, "It was no problem, Yolei." Hawkmon says, nervously, "However, I believe there are some that I should have carried." Yolei and Hawkmon give a nervous look at Compa, who looks like she is ready to throw up.

Neptune asks, with a smile, "Compa? How was the flight on Air Nep-Nep?"

Compa responds, weakly, "Dizzy…Too high…I don't think that I feel very good…"

Ryoutarou says, nervously, "I shouldn't be surprised since you were screaming and wailing the whole way. Can't really blame you for that."

Rika says, nervously, "Since Neptune was flying like she was in an air show not a commercial flight."

Neptune says, "On the return trip, I'll do the Nep-Nep Special! An HDD and un-HDD aerial combo!"

Compa says, nervously, "I don't like flying anymore…I want to walk home…"

Davis tells Neptune, "Sorry, girl, but you're grounded."

Tai says, nervously, "At least from making 'passenger flights'."

Mimi asks, curiously, "So, what do we do now?"

Kazuto says, "I don't think that the Basilicom would let us see Noire since they are under the control of Avenir and Avenir and Noire are butting heads. Last thing that they want is her getting reinforcements."

Darien says, "However, Noire did plan to stay with Chian as well. Our best bet is rejoining her and figuring out what's the current situation here."

Serena says, nodding her head, "I agree."

Vert asks IF, "Iffy, who is this Chian person? Is it someone that you know?"

IF says, "Yes. She helped us out a lot when we first came to Lastation."

Blanc asks, "Can we trust this person? She's not in line with Avenir?"

Neptune says, "In line? Nope! More like in line to punch them in the guts. She hates Avenir."

Asuna says, "She is leading a group of other 'small businesses' in Lastation to get Avenir stopped."

IF says, "Let's get to the city. I'll explain on the way."

Suguha then says, with a stern and serious tone, "Actually, don't bother. We have company."

There are plenty of others that give looks of surprise and Kazuto says, with the same expression as his step-sister, "Yeah. And the kind that you don't invite for dinner."

Serena walks forward and Darien asks Serena, "Serena?"

Serena yells out, seemly to no one, "Come on! I know that you are there…Kayaba!"

There are gasps and Ryoutarou shouts out, shocked, "Kayaba?!" Just then everyone hears a hands clapping and everyone looks to the source to see Heathcliff walking out into the open.

Amara says, with a sneer, "You again."

Heathcliff tells Serena, "Well done, my darling princess. Your senses have improved…or it could be that I am getting sloppy."

Lita yells out, angrily, "Why are you here?!"

Heathcliff responds, with a confident smile, "Why do you think princess of Jupiter?"

Vert asks, "Do you know that person?"

IF says, "And something tells me that he is no friend of yours."

Darien says, with a sneer, "He is a heartless fiend that murdered nearly four thousand people in our world and scared the hearts of so many others including Serena and Suguha."

The residences of Gamindustri in the group gasp and Vert asks, remembering, "Wait! Is he…?"

Suguha says, with a sneer, "Yeah, Vert. The so-called 'Demon King of Aincrad'…Heathcliff also known as Akihiko Kayaba." IF, Vert, and Compa gasp in surprise while Neptune and Blanc give curious looks since they don't know the story behind Kayaba/Heathcliff.

Heathcliff tells Neptune, Vert, and Blanc, "Ah, three of the great rulers of this land. It is as they say. I am Akihiko Kayaba also known as Heathcliff and what Darien-san said is true."

Suguha yells out, annoyed, "Cut it with your theatrics, jerk! If you want a fight…!" Suguha then transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in a bright flash and she yells out, strongly, "I'm ready to give you one!" Before anyone could stop, Sailor Celestial charges in for the attack and draws one of her swords.

Kazuto shouts out, concerned, "Sugu, wait…!"

Sailor Celestial charges in to strike, but when she gets close, Heathcliff just says, "Yuuko." Sailor Celestial's eyes widen and she stops in her tracks just before her blade can strike Heathcliff.

Sailor Celestial leaps back and asks, "What did you say?"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "I have the key to Yuuko's salvation."

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "You lie! She's gone!"

Heathcliff replies, with a nod, "Her body might be gone, but her spirit was absorbed into Ermac and I know how to revive her."

Sailor Celestial roars out, "How can I trust you?!"

Heathcliff retorts, "Can you afford not to? I challenge you to a duel and if you win, I shall give what you desire."

Sailor Celestial asks, "If I should lose?"

Heathcliff responds, "Nothing."

There are plenty looks of shock and Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "Nothing?"

Heathcliff replies, "For you see, if you win this duel, I will still win."

Sailor Celestial snarls at Heathcliff and Kazuto shouts out, "Sugu, no! You can't trust him!"

Serena says, pleadingly, "Don't do it, Celestial!"

Amara says, seriously, "He is playing on your emotions!"

Heathcliff replies, "That may be true, but as I have said before: Can you afford to let this chance go by?" Sailor Celestial's arms shake in anger, she grits her teeth, and she then puts her sword away.

Sailor Celestial says, sternly, "Fine! Let's duel! I need to let out some anger and you will be the perfect punching bag."

The others gasp and Yolei says, slapping her head, "Oh, man!"

TK says, "She is letting him get to her."

Ken says, "Because he knows her all too well like he knows Kazuto and Serena."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Yeah, you're right, Ken."

Heathcliff says, "Follow me." Heathcliff then walks away with Sailor Celestial following her and the others following after her.

Neptune asks, "You really don't like that guy, huh?"

Serena tells Neptune, "He is a fiend, Neptune. He is far worse than any monster in this world. He is death, destruction, and chaos incarnate and I'm not kidding."

Neptune sees the look in Serena's eyes and Neptune says, nervously, "Yipe! You aren't kidding!" The group finds themselves at an abandoned warehouse with a platform in the center where Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial go onto opposite ends of the platform.

Heathcliff says, "I have place a special field that repels the monsters of this world."

Sailor Celestial says, sarcastically, "How nice of you."

Heathcliff responds, with a smirk, "My dear, before we are done with this duel, you are going to wish that the monsters of this world interrupt."

Sailor Celestial says, attaching her duel disks to her armored left wrist, "We'll see jerk!" Heathcliff transforms his shield into a duel disk shaped like a shield and it creates an 'energy blade' containing the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones shaped like a Japanese samurai sword. Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial insert their decks into their duel disks, their decks are automatically shuffled, and after their disk's touch screen display 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

Rika says, "I hope that she knows what she is doing, but something tells me that she doesn't."

Asuna says, annoyed, "Liz…"

Rika says, nervously, "Sorry, but you have to admit that she is letting Kayaba get to her."

Amara says, "Just like Ken said. He knows Kazuto, Serena, and Suguha all too well and he is playing her like a fiddle."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"What does Kayaba want from this duel? What is his game now?"_

"Duel!" Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Heathcliff: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn! I draw!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I'll start off with Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards from my deck!" Sailor Celestial draws two cards from her deck, displays Pendulum Monsters, Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900) and Dragonpit Magician (900/2700), and she yells out, "I take the scale one, Dragonpulse Magician, and scale eight, Dragonpit Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the two cards onto the Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear the Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors. Two columns of light appear on the field as one of the two said monsters appears in each column and the number 1 is below Dragonpulse and the number 8 is below Dragonpit. Sailor Celestial says, as her crystal pendulum appears between the two columns swinging, "And now, I can summon monsters that are level two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts two cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to swing into action guys: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field and two lights come out of the circle which become Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode.

Heathcliff says, "Red-Eyes, huh? It seems like you are more 'accepting' of your past, my dear."

Sailor Celestial gives an annoyed look and she says, "Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is a Gemini monster that counts as a Normal Monster when face up on the field, but I can awaken its true power by giving up the power to Normal Summon, so, now, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon is in its true effect form!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roars as it glows and Sailor Celestial says, putting three cards into the main slot of her disk, "I place two cards face-down and activate Mirage of Nightmare to end my turn!"

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "Then it is my draw."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing four cards from her deck, "And it is my draw due to my Mirage of Nightmare giving me four cards!" Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "Then I activate my face-down card: Emergency Provisions!" One of Sailor Celestial's face-down card is Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and Sailor Celestial says, "Now, I regain one thousand life-points for every spell and trap on my field that I get rid of and I choose Mirage of Nightmare!"

As the hologram of Sailor Celestial's Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card vanishes, Neptune asks, "Why did she do that?"

Mina says, "While that card allows her to draw until she has four cards in her hand during her opponent's turn, she has the discard the same number of cards at the start of her turn."

Neptune nods her head in understanding and IF says, with a sigh, "Leave it to Nep to understand 'game language'."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Very good, Selene. You are going to need those life-points."

Sailor Celestial asks, with a glare, "Why?"

Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot, "My cards shall do the talking for me. First, I play my Spider Web spell card and now, I can add one spell card that you used last turn to my hand." A spider thread goes into the graveyard slot of Sailor Celestial's disk and a card comes out in which Heathcliff says, putting the card into the main slot of his disk, "And obviously, it is Pot of Greed! I use it to draw two more cards." Heathcliff draws two cards from his disk and he then displays two Pendulum Monster cards, Foucault's Cannon (2200/1200) and Archfiend Eccentrick (800/1000), saying, "I use the scale two, Foucault's Cannon, and scale seven, Archfiend Eccentrick…"

There are gasps of shock and Davis yells out, stunned, "Where did he get those cards?!"

Heathcliff says, putting the two cards on his disk's Pendulum Card Zones, "…and set the Pendulum Scale!" Just then the word 'Pendulum' appears in rainbow colors in the Monster Card Zones of Heathcliff's duel disk and the two said monsters appear on the field in two separate columns of light with the number 2 below Foucault's Cannon and the number 7 below Archfiend Eccentrick.

Sailor Celestial asks, flabbergasted, "But how? Naruto, Serena, and I are the only ones with those cards! How…?"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, with a sly smile, "Did you forget that I was the one who gave you the crystal pendulums that awoke the power of the Pendulum cards? Now, I can summon monsters that are level three to six this turn." Sailor Celestial snarls at Heathcliff and he says, "Grand power that shakes my being! Awaken the new power to bring new life and chaos! Pendulum Summon!" Heathcliff puts three cards on his duel disk and he says, "Arise from the shadows into the light: Mobius, Zaborg, and Caius!" A circle of light appears above Heathcliff, three lights come down from the circle, and the 'lights' turn into Mobius the Frost Monarch (2400/1000), Zaborg the Thunder Monarch (2400/1000), and Caius the Shadow Monarch (2400/1000) in attack mode.

Neptune says, shocked, "They're huge!"

Cody says, "But I don't get it. Those monsters can use only their powers when they are Advanced Summoned by releasing another monster, but Pendulum Summoning is a Special Summoning method and that means their powers…"

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "I don't think that's what he is going for."

Heathcliff says, putting one card on his duel disk causing it to widely spark, "Correct, Kirito-kun. I, now, release my three monsters in order to play…the mighty Obelisk the Tormentor in attack mode!"

There are multiple gasps and Sailor Celestial yells out, stunned, "What?!" The three Monarch monsters vanishes a bright flash of light appears behind Heathcliff forcing everyone to cover their eyes and out of that 'light', none other than the Egyptian God Monster, Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000), appears on the field in attack mode.

Ken says, fearfully, "It…It's Obelisk!"

Neptune says, shaking fearfully, "Whoa! W-W-What is that?! It's huge!"

Vert asks, "Is that…?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes, Lady Vert. It is another of the Egyptian God Monsters: Obelisk the Tormentor!"

Blanc asks, surprised, "Wait! GOD monster?!"

Vert says, "Yes, it is a divine creature from their world. I'm sure that you can feel the divine energy from that creature."

Blanc looks at Obelisk and she says, "Yes…Yes, I do. I feel a similar 'divine energy' to our power."

Rika says, "And worse news is that 'divine power' is facing Suguha right now."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Correct."

Sailor Celestial asks, "How did you get Obelisk?!"

Heathcliff says, snapping his fingers, "I believe that this should answer that question." Soon after, a light shows an unconscious Atem tied up to a poll and he says, "I just asked to borrow his mightiest cards, but it seems like we had a disagreement."

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "Disagreement? Yeah, right!"

Heathcliff says, "I assure that when this duel is over, I will free him. However, right now, you have other problems to deal with. I think that I shall demonstrate." Heathcliff yells out, "Obelisk, attack her Black Flare Dragon now! Fist of Fate!" Obelisk then slams its fist into Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon causing it to be destroyed in a massive explosion with Sailor Celestial screaming as she is sent flying back from the explosion causing her helmet to get flung off and Sailor Celestial to get nearly flung out of the arena before slamming it into her hard as she loses 1600 life-points.

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Serena and Asuna shout out in unison, shocked and horrified, "No!"

The others have looks of shocked and horror as Sailor Celestial struggles to her feet and Heathcliff says, "And now, I activate Archfiend Eccentrick's Pendulum ability. By destroying itself, I can destroy your face-down." Archfiend Eccentrick vanishes with Sailor Celestial's face-down card which shatters into pieces.

Sailor Celestial says, drawing two cards, "Too bad that it was the trap card, Dummy Marker. Since Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones count as Spell Cards, your effect is a spell effect and my trap allows me to draw two cards when destroyed by a spell effect."

Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 3400

Heathcliff: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I won't let you get away with this! My draw!" Sailor Celestial looks at the card in her hand, her eyes widen, and Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "First, I start with my Spell Economics! Now, as long as this card remains on the field, I don't need to pay to use my spell cards!" Heathcliff gives a curious look as Sailor Celestial puts another card into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, "Next, I play Lullaby of Obedience! Normally, I would have to pay two grand for it, but due to my spell, I don't! Now, I declare one monster card and if you have it, I can add it to my hand! But I already know that you have Slifer the Sky Dragon!" A card comes out of Heathcliff's deck, she grabs it, and she displays Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000) God Monster card in her hand.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Excellent work. I see that a bit of your brother's deductive skill is in you."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "I don't need your praise you murderous freak." The crystal pendulum appears between Sailor Celestial's two monsters in the columns of light and she yells out, "Now, swing again pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts two cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Rage through the stars: Stargazer Magician and Timegazer Magician!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come out of circle, and they turn into Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I release my Timegazer in order to play Silent Magician next!" Timegazer Magician vanishes and Silent Magician (1000/1000), a female spellcaster monsters that looks similar to Silent Magician LV8, appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And now, I play my Silent Burning spell card! Since I have Silent Magician and more cards than you, both of us draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff then draw from their decks until both of them have six cards in their hands and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I release Odd-Eyes, Stargazer, and Silent Magician in order to play this…Slifer the Sky Dragon!" She puts the God Monster card on her duel disk causing it to wildly spark as her three monsters vanish into the sky and just then a massive flash that shatters the roof of the warehouse in which coming down from storm clouds that just appeared in the sky, Slifer the Sky Dragon (0/0-5000/5000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Tai says, excitedly, "She did it!"

Matt says, with a grin, "Slifer is stronger than Obelisk! She is going to crush that murderous freak once and for all!"

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "Don't be so sure, Matt."

Trista thinks in her mind, curiously, _"But how can my princess and Heathcliff command the Egyptian God Monsters? Only those connected to Pharaoh Atem like Seto Kaiba since he is the reincarnation of Pharaoh Atem's cousin and Ishtar family since they are the guardians of his tomb could do that. How could they, along with Serena, wield the Egyptian God Monsters?"_

Heathcliff says, with a smirk, "Well done."

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "Let's see if you are smiling after this!" Sailor Celestial yells out, "Slifer, demolish Obelisk and make him feel your wrath!"

Kazuto yells out, "Wait! Sugu…!"

Sailor Celestial roars out, strongly, "Thunder Force Strike!"

As Slifer prepares to attack, Heathcliff says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Hold, my dear. I play my Life Shaver trap card!" Heathcliff's face-down card is revealed to be the Life Shaver trap card and Heathcliff says, "Since it was face-down for a turn, you lose one card from your hand!" One card from Sailor Celestial's hand vanishes and Slifer's stats go from 5000/5000 to 4000/4000 in which Obelisk counterattacks with his glowing fist.

TK says, shocked, "That means that their power is even!"

Trista says, horrified, "No! If they clash with their powers even, then…!" However, it is too late as Obelisk's and Slifer's attacks collide and exactly like what happened in Yugi's/Atem's duel with Seto Kaiba at the Battle City Finals, there is an immense explosion of power creating an immense light starts to engulf them all.

Keiko asks, shocked, "What's going on?!" Just then Sailor Celestial's, Serena's, Asuna's, and Kari's broaches starts to glow while Davis' sun sigil and Serena's and Rini's crescent moon sigils appear on their forehead and start to glow with Sailor Celestial's twin sigils along with Atem's Millennium Puzzle as they are engulfed by this light. Outside, there is a massive column of light outside and from Chian's place, none other than Noire AKA Black Heart see it and she is shocked.

Noire asks, "What is that? What is this power?" Noire then transforms into her HDD form of Black Heart and immediately takes off to find out what's going on as well as hope that nothing happens to her people and her nation because of this 'power'.

 **End of Chapter 38**

Well, this is the end of this chapter! Yes, I know that I left it on a cliffhanger and all, but I think that this just makes this chapter all the more exciting, huh? You must be left with many questions, but the answers will come eventually, however, when and where are going to be my choice, folks! Don't worry, I'm sure that you are going to enjoy the surprises to come! Please keep reading and reviewing, but please, no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	39. Unity of the Past and Present

Now, as we start the latest chapter, plenty of you, Yu-Gi-Oh fans, have heard that they are going to English name for 'Starve Venom Fusion Dragon' is going to be changed to 'STARVING Venom Fusion Dragon' and plenty of you might think of this like I am: What is the heck the point? Personally, I don't know what the English translators are thinking, but anyway, for this story, I'm going to keep the name of the dragon as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon just so you know. Anyway, sorry for the rant, but it is time to continue on with the show and let's conclude that 'cliffhanger' that I just left you with in the last chapter. Yet, again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 39: Unity of the Past and Present**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Throughout time and space**_

Across the multiverse and through the rivers of time, those that are 'sensitive' to it can sense a great 'clash of powers' in which we return to the Domino City of Yugi Moto's time sometime after he defeated Pharaoh Atem in the Ceremonial Duel to allow him to leave into the afterlife, he and his friends have just returned from his world's future, the era of 2025 AD, after being transported there for a time while leaving a recently revived Atem behind at his request.

Yugi thinks in his mind, _"This feeling…I remember…it was…it was when Obelisk and Slifer clashed in Battle City…!"_ As we leave a very worried Yugi Moto, we leap into the time of Jaden Yuki after he has left Duel Academy when he graduated and now, he travels the world and he looks up as he senses it along with Yubel, the Duel Monster whose spirit is fused with his own.

Yubel asks Jaden, **"Do you feel it, Jaden?"**

Jaden replies, "Yeah, I do, Yubel. There is a big 'clash' going on somewhere."

Yubel responds, **"It is not just some place, but it is also some time, Jaden. The titanic clash of powers comes from a future time where the clash is so mighty that it is being felt through all worlds and going back into the past and present."**

Jaden asks, surprised, "No way! Is that even possible?"

Yubel replies, **"It is happening as we speak, but I do not know if it is for good or for ill that we can sense it."** Going across worlds and universes, we arrive at Yen Sid's tower where he, too, is sensing the great clash.

Yen Sid says, "So, it has begun. The Princess of the universes and realms shall begin to see the origins of the destiny that she has forged lifetime after lifetime along with those closest to her heart." Yen Sid looks out the window and he asks, "However, your desires are even beyond my understanding, Master Kayaba. What is the purpose for the great conflict with your daughters?" Heading into the universe of Star Wars, Master Luke Skywalker, last of the Jedi who has been recently found on the planet of his self-exile, also senses the clash through the Force. And he and the others already mentioned aren't the only ones sense the 'great clash' happening on Gamindustri. Across worlds, across universes, and across dimensions, from the past to the present as well as into the future, the clash of titans is being felt by many, but they don't know what will come of it.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Back in the world of Gamindustri, we are back in the land of Lastation where the clash that everyone across the multiverse is sensing is happening as what looks like a repeat of history as two of the Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, 'wielded' by Heathcliff, and Slifer the Sky Dragon, the current 'partner' of Sailor Celestial, are fighting it out with their power dead even with their stats of 4000/4000 each. The two titanic creatures are giving all that they got and the clash of their 'divine powers' is creating a massive light and causing the whole of Lastation to shake. Watching the whole thing are the others that came to Gamindustri from Earth, the three of the four CPUs of Gamindustri, Neptune, Vert, and Blanc, and two of the citizens, the adventurer IF and the nurse in-training Compa.

Tai yells out, "The light!"

Biyomon shouts out, "It is so bright!"

Vert says, concerned, "This is bad!"

Blanc yells out, "You think?!"

Vert yells out, "Their divine powers are clashing, but they are completely evenly matched, however, neither one is refusing to back down from this battle! The clash of powers is too much and may rip the whole of Lastation if not Gamindustri apart!"

Blanc shouts out, stunned, "Are you fucking serious?!"

Trista yells out, "I'm afraid that she is, but there is nothing that we can do! The clash between them has started and it must be resolved or it could be more catastrophic!" At this moment, Sailor Celestial's, Serena's, Asuna's, and Kari's broaches starts to glow while Davis' sun sigil and Serena's and Rini's crescent moon sigils appear on their forehead and start to glow with Sailor Celestial's twin sigils along with Atem's Millennium Puzzle.

Sailor Celestial yells out, greatly concerned tone in her voice, "Stop this! You're going to rip the world apart!"

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "It is time!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, strongly, "You're insane!" Heathcliff just smiles as the light from clash of the two Egyptian God Monsters engulfs everyone. Outside of the warehouse, Black Heart, Noire's HDD/Goddess form, is flying towards the column of light and power created from the clash and she yelps out as she is thrown back. However, among the many people that notice this happen, one of them is none other than Arfoire, who can't believe what she is sensing.

Arfoire asks, confused and shaking in fear, "What?! What is this?! This power! It's unbelievable! I-I-I'm actually shaking fear! What kind of power could make me shake in fear?! What is it?" Back with our heroes and heroines, they open their eyes to find themselves floating in the air of what looks like Ancient Egypt in which all of the members of the group that Sailor Scouts are in their Sailor Scout forms, Neptune, Blanc, and Vert are in their HDD forms of Purple Heart, White Heart, and Green Heart, and all of them look transparent like ghosts.

White Heart asks, "What the heck?!"

Palmon asks, "What's going on here?"

Purple Heart says, "It seems like we have been transformed into our HDD forms."

White Heart says, "No duh, Neptune."

Sailor Saturn says, "And we're in Scout form."

Compa says, "All of us are see through." Compa asks, nervously, "Are we…Are we dead?"

IF says, "No way! We can't be Compa!"

Sailor Pluto says, "You are correct, IF." When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she says, "We have been transported back to Earth and back into Earth's past. The time of Ancient Egypt."

Purple Heart asks, "Wait! We are on your world now?"

Sailor Mercury says, "That's right, Neptune. We are thousand of years back in our world's past."

Green Heart says, "And this is the reason that we are transparent. We didn't live in the past and we haven't gone back via a time portal or some kind of temporal anomaly so we are merely observers in what has already happened on your world."

Sailor Uranus says, "That's the basic gist of it."

Sailor Sun asks, "But why are we in this time? This place on Earth?"

Tai says, "Good question, Kari."

Gatomon says, "And something tells me that we are going to get our answers." Soon after, our heroes and heroines are 'teleported' into what looks like the pharaoh's place in Ancient Egypt where they are inside of a massive bedroom where they see an immense bed and two figures in the covers.

Davis asks, "Now what?"

Hawkmon says, a bit nervously, "It looks like we are in somebody's bedroom." Just then everyone looks to see a young teen girl of 16-17 years of age that looks exactly Suguha expect that she has a deep tan skin tone like the Ancient Egyptians have.

There are gasps and Kazuto asks, "Sugu?!"

The others look at Sailor Celestial and she retorts, "Don't look at me!" This version of Suguha goes over to a 'lump' in the sheets and pulls it away to reveal someone that looks a lot like Serena expect that her hair is black and she has deep tan skin like Ancient Egyptians.

Plenty of the others look between Sailor Moon and her 'look-a-like' in which she asks, "What the?!"

The 'Ancient Egyptian Suguha' says, in Suguha's exact voice, "Sister? Sister? Sister, wake up already!"

The 'Ancient Egyptian Serena' responds, mumbling in Serena's exact voice, "Two more minutes…"

Sailor Mars says, "Sounds like Meatball Head."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a nod, "Yep."

Sailor Moon yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "If the high-heeled shoe fits…"

Sailor Moon glares at Sailor Venus and the 'Ancient Egyptian Suguha' responds, with a sigh, "Oh, geez…"

Just then a female voice says, "Princess…" Soon after, a young Ancient Egyptian style woman in a 'harem outfit' hands the 'Ancient Egyptian Suguha' a jug of water.

'Ancient Egyptian Suguha' says, with a smile, "Thank you." She then dumps the water onto the 'Ancient Egyptian Serena' causing her to yelp and screech.

She shakes the water off her and 'Ancient Egyptian Serena' says, annoyed, "Amunet…"

The 'Ancient Egyptian Suguha' responds, with a giggle, "And a good morning to you too, Sister Sekhmet." The 'Ancient Egyptian Serena', Sekhmet, then tackles the 'Ancient Egyptian Suguha', Amunet, causing them to 'play fight' in bed.

Sailor Mercury says, "Sekhmet is supposed to be the Ancient Egyptian lioness goddess of fire, war, dance, love, and healing and Amunet is the name of an Ancient Egyptian creation goddess."

Purple Heart asks, "They are goddesses?"

Green Heart responds, "No, I believe what our friend is saying is that they are named after deities that people of their planet once had faith in." The group looks on as they see Sekhmet, Ancient Egyptian version of Serena, and Amunet, the Ancient Egyptian version of Suguha, go over to a pair of objects in which they are shocked to see Atem's Millennium Puzzle and what looks like the Pyramid of Light expect that the jewel in the center of the 'eye' is silver.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Isn't that the Millennium Puzzle? But what is that other version?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The TRUE Pyramid of Light."

Everyone looks at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn asks, " _True_ Pyramid of Light, Pluto-mama?"

Sailor Pluto responds, with a nod, "Yes, Firefly. The original Pyramid of Light wasn't a Millennium Item, but a failed attempt to recreate the Millennium Puzzle, held by Pharaoh Atem, in which it was taken by Anubis, an Ancient Egyptian priest named after the Ancient Egyptian deity of the dead, to fight Pharaoh Atem, however, he failed and sealed himself within the that Pyramid of Light to wait for the day to take his revenge. He did revive, but Pharaoh Atem, with aid from Yugi Moto and his friends, defeated for good. However, the Pyramid of Light that you see is a true Millennium Item, but it was made differently than the other Millennium Items. While the original Millennium Items were created by sacrificing the ninety-nine dark souls of Kul Elma, the Pyramid of Light was made to be a counterbalance to the other seven items since after Pharaoh Atem's battle with Zorc in ancient times, the origins of the items were revealed. You see, one hundred noble spirits willing gave their lives to create the Pyramid of Light out of fear that someone may take the Millennium Items and unleash an evil like Zorc on the world again."

Rika asks, stunned, "Wait! You mean one hundred people willing gave up their lives?!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Yes, believe it or not. Actually, it was due to the fact that another darkness seemed to be on the rise and the people feared another Zorc rising again in which they didn't have someone like Pharaoh Atem to protect them and the world. The line of Pharaoh Atem survived through his cousin, Pharaoh Seto, but you have to remember that Atem wielded all three Egyptian God Monsters and he combined them to form the Creator of Light. In order to protect their families, their homes, and the world, these one hundred people found out how the original items were forged and gave their lives to create a new item to counterbalance them and ensure that Zorc could never return or a being like Zorc could ravage the world."

Sailor Uranus says, "And that item was the true Pyramid of Light."

Sailor Pluto says, "Correct, Uranus. The Pyramid of Light is connected to the 'shadow power' of the Millennium Items, but it is more focused on balance of both light and darkness which it is fact, the Pyramid of Light's 'nature' and that's balancing light and darkness. Remember, without shadows, there is no light, but without light, there is no shadows." On the meanwhile, our heroes and heroines look to see Sekhmet putting on the Pyramid of Light while Amunet puts on the Millennium Puzzle. The two of them, dressed in female Ancient Egyptian royal garb, head out and are going down the hallways.

Just then Kazuto's voice booms, "There you are." Everyone looks to see someone that looks like Kazuto, expect he has a dark tan Ancient Egyptian skin tone and wearing male Ancient Egyptian royal garb, walking up to them.

Sailor Star asks, stunned, "Kirito-kun?!"

Amunet says, "Big brother…"

The 'Ancient Egyptian Kazuto' asks, "Let me guess: Sekhmet overslept again?"

Sekhmet asks, "Why is it always my fault Anhur?"

Amunet says, "Yep."

Sekhmet gives a deadpan like Serena/Sailor Moon would give and the 'Ancient Egyptian Kazuto', Anhur, sighs and he says, "Sekhmet…

Sekhmet says, with a sigh, "I know. I know. Sister and I hold the most powerful Millennium Items and Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra have chosen us for some reason."

Anhur says, "That's right, Sekhmet. No one has been able to invoke the power of the three Gods since the days of our ancestor, Pharaoh Atem, and that has gotten people worrying."

Just then a voice like Kayaba's/Heathcliff's voice is heard saying, "That's correct, Prince Anhur." Everyone then looks to see someone that looks like Kayaba/Heathcliff, expect having an Ancient Egyptian deep skin tone and wearing Ancient Egyptian priest robes and clothing, walk into the room.

Amunet tells him, with a glare, "Vizier Imhotep, we were having a private discussion."

The man that looks like Kayaba/Heathcliff, Imhotep, responds, "Forgive me, my princess. I just wish for you to know that you and your sister need to be at your lessons."

Amunet says, with a plain tone, "Thank you."

Imhotep bows and walks away in which when he is gone, Sekhmet asks, annoyed, "Sister, what is your problem with him?"

Amunet says, "You know that I don't trust him."

Anhur says, "He is our father's trusted vizier and he has been like a second father to us."

Amunet says, "I know that brother, but there is something about him that I…I feel is off. Every time that he looks at me with those eyes…"

Sekhmet says, with a sigh and smile, "You were always the one with the warrior instinct sister. You should have been named after the mighty lioness war goddess. It suits you."

Amunet says, with a smirk, "Well, our brother was correctly named. Ra must have inspired our father to name him after the war and hunter god."

Anhur says, nervously, "I'm not that good."

Keiko asks, confused, "What is going on? Why do those people look like Serena, Suguha, Kazuto, and…him?"

Tuxedo Mask looks at Sailor Moon, who's eyes are wide, and he asks, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon says, "This place…this time…so…so familiar…"

Naruto asks, seeing a similar reaction from Sailor Celestial, "Suguha-chan?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I know this…I really do…"

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, who has a similar reaction like his 'royal sisters', "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto tells Sailor Star, "I…I feel the same Asuna."

Minato asks, "Then are we seeing some kind of…memory?" Soon after, the scene changes and they find an area full of flames with devastation and destruction everywhere.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Now what?"

Sailor Venus looks up and she says, shocked and pointing up, "That!" Everyone then looks and they gasp to see none other than Aincrad, the floating 'castle of death' from SAO, in the air above them.

Ryoutarou says, shocked, "No way!"

Kazuto asks, stunned, "Aincrad?!"

Tai asks, shocked, "What the heck?!" Just then they hear roars and they look to the source to see Sekhmet, Amunet, and Anhur facing off against Imhotep, all four of them wearing Dia Dhank, Ancient Egyptian Duel Disks, with Sekhmet having Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon by her side, Amunet having Red-Eyes Black Dragon by her side, Anhur having Black Luster Soldier by his side, and Imhotep having three Monarch monsters by his side, Mobius the Frost Monarch, Zaborg the Thunder Monarch, and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch.

Sekhmet yells out, with tears in her eyes, "How can you do this?!"

Anhur says, with a deadly serious tone, "I should have listened to my sister! I can't believe that you are named after great architect of our kings!"

Imhotep responds, "And did my namesake create such a monument of the ancient past?"

Amunet yells out, angrily, "You will not get away with this any longer! We will not allow another Zorc to come forth! As our ancestor, Atem, stopped that demon, we will stop you!" Amunet's Dia Dhank glows and she yells out, "I call out my ancestor's mightiest servant and most loyal friend: Mahad, the Dark Magician!" Soon after, Mahad, in Dark Magician form, appears above Amunet.

Sekhmet says, "And I call his faithful assistance and mightiest female spellcaster: Mana, the Dark Magician Girl!" Sekhmet's Dia Dhank then glows and Dark Magician Girl appears by her.

Mahad says, "We have heard your calls, your princesses, and we shall aid in stopping of this monster."

Dark Magician Girl says, in Mana's voice, "I have to say that it is going to be a difficult job."

Imhotep says, "Only to get harder my dear." Soon after, Mobius, Zaborg, and Thestalos then 'evolve' into their Mega Monarch forms.

Amunet asks, stunned, "What the…?!"

Mahad says, "Be careful, princess! He has evolved his monsters into more powerful forms! Their power is far greater than before!" Just then the three Mega Monarchs attack with ice, fire, and lightning causing massive explosions all around.

Amunet says, sarcastically, "I kind of got that one, Mahad."

Dark Magician Girl says, "This will be a difficult one."

Sekhmet says, "We didn't call you to fight, Mana."

Amunet tells Mahad, "We need your help to focus our energies in order to stop this madness."

Mahad says, "Whatever you need princess."

Anhur says, "I'll hold off that fiend. Personally, I got something that I owe to him."

Sekhmet says, "Please don't do anything dumb brother."

Amunet says, with a smirk, "Your 'personal Ishtar' wouldn't be too happy with that." Anhur gives a major blush and yelp while both Sekhmet and Amunet give sly smirk and giggles at this.

Dark Magician Girl asks, nervously, "Is this really the time?" Anhur and Black Luster Soldier charge into the fight against Imhotep and the three Mega Monarchs with Anhur using two swords much like Kazuto uses his as Kirito in SAO and ALO with Imhotep using a shield and sword similar in fashion to Heathcliff.

As the others watched, Rika says, "That's familiar."

Sailor Star says, amazed, "Kirito-kun's and Kayaba's sword styles…" As the two of them fought, Black Luster Soldier takes on the three Mega Monarchs and manages to hold them off despite it being three-on-one battle. On the meanwhile, Sekhmet and Amunet are focusing their energies with Mahad and Mana, the Dark Magician Girl.

Mahad says, "Princess, these energies…"

Amunet says, "I know, Mahad. I don't want to call on 'them' unless really necessary."

Sekhmet says, "But what we are doing…"

Amunet says, interrupting, "I know, sister. But if that fiend wishes to use the ancient power within me…I plan to ram it down his throat."

Sekhmet says, "I hope that you know what you are doing sister."

Amunet says, nervously, "I hope so too, sister." The two magicians and the two 'ancient versions' of Serena and Suguha continue to pour their energies in which a portal is creating and a dragon's roar is heard causing the fighting to stop as everyone looks to see something coming out of the portal. When the 'something' can be seen, our heroes and heroines are shocked to see none other than Odd-Eyes Dragon come out of the portal with a mighty roar.

Sailor Saturn says, shocked, "That's…"

Matt says, finishing for Sailor Saturn, "Odd-Eyes Dragon…" Just then the visage of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon appear behind Odd-Eyes Dragon before there is a bright flash of light and forcing everyone to cover their eyes as they are engulfed by it. Soon after, we return to Lastation itself as the light from the clash of two Egyptian God Monsters starts to fade and our heroes and heroines find themselves back in the warehouse with the three CPUs back to their human forms with all of the Sailor Scouts, minus Celestial, are back in their 'civilian forms'.

Tai asks, confused, "What the heck was that all about?"

Kazuto says, "Those images…"

Serena says, with a nod, "I know, Kazuto."

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "What was that?"

Heathcliff responds, "A look into the origins of the destiny that we all built with our hands and actions."

Everyone else looks at Heathcliff and Amara asks, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff asks, "Do you really think that the Silver Millennium was our 'first clash' Selene?"

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "Huh?"

Heathcliff responds, "Your soul, my soul, and the souls of your brother and sister have existed since the dawn of time itself!"

There are gasps and Matt asks, stunned, "Say what?!"

Davis yells out, with an annoyed tone, "What kind of nonsense are you spitting out this time?"

Heathcliff says, "This life and our lives in the Silver Millennium are just one of many lives that we have led. Our battle…our war has spread over many lives…and many worlds…but this will be the last…"

Sailor Jupiter asks, confused, "What is he going on about?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "I don't know what you are going on about, but I know one thing: You are right that this is our last fight! It's time to end this insanity Kayaba!"

Heathcliff says, "Then come at me with all that you have!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "Let's duel!"

Blanc asks, amazed, "They are going to still continue after that?"

Kazuto says, "That's my sister. She refuses to back down from a fight."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Premature Burial! Normally, I would have to lose eight hundred life-points to use it, but since I still have my Spell Economics, it won't happen. Now, I use it to revive a monster in my graveyard! And I choose the most faithful friend of Pharaoh Atem himself: Dark Magician!" Just then Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rika asks, "When did that card get in her graveyard?"

Darien says, "Most likely that was the card that she had to discard due to Kayaba's Life Shaver trap card."

Sailor Celestial says, putting three cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with three cards face-down."

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "My move."

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my trap card: Gamble!" Sailor Celestial's first face-down card is revealed to be the Gamble trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Since you have six or more cards and I have less than three, I can flip a coin and if it is heads, I get five new cards. Tails, I lose my turn."

There are shocked looks among the others and Vert says, "Yes, she is taking quite a gamble." On Sailor Celestial's touch screen, an image of a coin appears, flips, and it lands on tails.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "You lose my dear."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk and pushing another button on her disk's touch screen, "You think? Too bad! I activate my Probability Change trap card!" Sailor Celestial's next trap card is revealed to be the Probability Change trap card and Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "With this card, I can redo a coin toss or dice roll, but it won't end up the same result as the first one!"

Plenty of the others smile at this and Tai says, with a grin, "She knew that what she was doing."

Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Not surprising since she does kendo after all. They need to be as focused and precise as the samurai of old." The coin flip on the touch screen ends up, obviously, as heads and Sailor Celestial draws five cards.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Well done." Heathcliff says, displaying a Pendulum Monster, Flash Knight (1800/600), "I take the already set scale two, Foucault's Cannon, and the scale seven, Flash Knight, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" Heathcliff puts Flash Knight onto the only open Pendulum Card Zone on his duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to once more appear in his disk's Monster Card Zones in which a new column of light appears by Heathcliff with Flash Knight and the number 7 below him in it. Heathcliff says, with a smile, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels three through six this turn!"

The others look at this and Davis says, "Here we go again."

Heathcliff shouts out, "Grand power that shakes my being! Awaken the new power to bring new life and chaos! Pendulum Summon!" Heathcliff takes a card from his Extra Deck and puts it along with two cards from his hand on his duel disk in which he yells out, "Be reborn from my Extra Deck: Archfiend Eccentrick! And from my hand: Raiza and Granmarg!" A circle of light appears on the field and three lights come from it in which those three 'lights' turn into Archfiend Eccentrick (800/1000), Raiza the Storm Monarch (2400/1000), and Granmarg the Rock Monarch (2400/1000), all of whom are in attack mode.

Izzy says, "He summoned more Monarchs, again, and making their abilities useless."

Matt says, "He plans to use them to summon stronger monsters."

Heathcliff says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I release Archfiend and Granmarg to play Tyrant Dragon!" Archfiend Eccentrick and Granmarg vanish from the fiend in which Tyrant Dragon (2900/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Heathcliff says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I play my Advanced Force spell card! Now, all I need to do to play a level seven or higher monster is release on level five or higher monster!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, confused, _"Why didn't he play that card before?!"_

Heathcliff says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I play Extra Pendulum Present! I return one Pendulum monster from my Extra Deck to my deck and draw a card from my deck! If I get another Pendulum monster, I get one more card from my deck." Heathcliff then returns Archfiend Eccentrick (800/1000) Pendulum Monster card from his Extra Deck back to his regular deck, his deck is shuffled, and he draws a card in which he displays the Pendulum Monster, Sky Dragoons of Draconia (2200/200), causing him to say, "And now, I have a new Pendulum monster." Heathcliff then draws one more card, puts it into the main slot of his disk, and he says, "Next, I activate my Double Summon and this allows another Normal Summon this turn. So, I release my Raiza the Storm Monarch in order to play in order to 'evolve' him into Raiza the MEGA Monarch!" He puts a card on his duel disk and Raiza the Storm Monarch then 'evolves' into Raiza the Mega Monarch (2800/1000) in attack mode. Heathcliff says, "Due to his ability, since he was Advanced Summon, I target one card on the field and one card in either of our graveyards and return the first to the deck while the other goes into the hand!"

A storm comes onto the field and Davis says, nervously, "Oh, boy!"

Heathcliff says, "Since I used a Wind monster in Raiza's summoning, I can target one additional card on the field to return to the hand." There are stunned looks from the others and Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "This may be cliché, but I return Dark Magician to your deck!" Dark Magician screams as he vanishes from the field in which his card goes onto the top of Sailor Celestial's deck while a card comes out of Heathcliff's deck and he says, displaying Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000) God monster card, "And I return Obelisk to my hand. I also return your face-down card to your hand as well."

Just then a new card appears in Sailor Celestial's hand and Serena says, concerned, "She's helpless."

Kazuto says, with a sneer, "He's flawless as usual."

Sailor Celestial then says, with a smirk, "Not as much as he thinks." Everyone else looks at Sailor Celestial and she then displays the card that appeared in her hand to be a trap card called Surprise Trap with a picture of a someone setting off a booby-trap in a building.

Heathcliff asks, surprised, "That card?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "That's right. Since you got rid of this card while it was set is on the field with a card effect, it's effect now activates and since your Tyrant Dragon can't be targeted by traps that leaves your overgrown Monarch and he gets blow off the field!"

Raiza then explodes as it is destroyed and Rika says, excitedly, "Way to go girlfriend!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Well done, but it won't be enough. Tyrant Dragon attacks you directly!"

Tyrant Dragon unleashes a powerful flame at Sailor Celestial, but she then discards a card causing Kuriboh (300/200) to appear and Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to Kuriboh, your attack is stopped short!" Kuriboh absorbs the damage and then explodes.

Gatomon says, "That was close."

Heathcliff says, with a grin, "Excellent. You have quite a talent."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I don't need your praise." Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate Card Destruction! Now, both of us discard our entire hands and redraw the same number of cards."

Amara says, with a smirk, "And that means that Obelisk heads back to the graveyard." Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial discard their hands in which Heathcliff draws two cards from his deck and Sailor Celestial five new cards.

Michelle asks, "But if he has Slifer and Obelisk, could it mean…?"

Trista says, with a nod, "It is most likely he has the strongest of the Egyptian God Monsters: The Winged Dragon of Ra."

Vert asks, surprised, "There are one more of these 'divine creatures'?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes. And it is the most powerful of the Egyptian God Cards."

Blanc says, "That's not good."

Soon after, Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum appears between Dragonpulse and Dragonpit and she says, "With the set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters that are level two to seven this turn! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Three cards come out of Sailor Celestial's Extra Deck and she puts them along with two more from her hand in which she yells out, "Be reborn from my Extra Deck: Stargazer Magician, Timegazer Magician, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And now, join them Performapal Dag Daggerman and Descend Dragon Magician!" A circle of light appears on the field, five lights come from it, and those five 'lights' turn into Stargazer Magician (1200/2400), Timegazer Magician (1200/600), Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), Performapal Dag Daggerman (2000/600), and Descend Dragon Magician (2400/1000) in attack mode.

Keiko says, amazed, "She summoned five monsters in one turn."

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I activate Descend Dragon Magician's ability! For the rest of this turn, my magician is now a dragon monster! And with that I Overlay my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Descend Dragon Magician in order to build the Overlay Network!" Both Odd-Eyes and Descend Dragon turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Sailor Celestial puts both cards into the same Monster Card Zone while putting a Pendulum-XYZ Monster card over them in which he says, "Dragon of duel-colored eyes, eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scales of wrath! I XYZ Summon, the Supreme Black Dragon King, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode.

Compa says, "Wow. It is that scary dragon again."

Blanc says, with a nod, "If you want a dragon…That's a good one."

However, the others are concerned for another reason and Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu…"_

Sailor Celestial's breathing is heavier and Sailor Celestial yells out, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attacks Tyrant Dragon!" As Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charges at Tyrant Dragon, Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to Descend Dragon Magician, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's attack powers doubles when attacking another dragon!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon goes up from 3000/2500 to 6000/2500 and Sailor Celestial yells out, "Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Tyrant Dragon roars as it is impaled by Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon causing Tyrant Dragon to explode while Heathcliff is sent skidding back from the explosion as he loses 3100 life-points.

Davis yells out, excitedly, "She's got him!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Stargazer, end this!"

As Stargazer prepares to attack, Heathcliff says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since you used your monsters to attack me directly, I can play Battle Fader in defense mode." Battle Fader (0/0) appears on the field in defense mode and Heathcliff says, "And now, the battle phase is over." Battle Fader lets out a loud bell-like 'gong' and Stargazer Magician is sent back to Sailor Celestial's field.

Ryoutarou says, "Damn it! That guy keeps getting lucky!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Something tells me that it is more than just luck, Klein."

Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 3400

Heathcliff: 900

Vert says, "It would seem that Celestial has the lead, but…"

Tai says, "In this game, anything can turn on a card."

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "My move." Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Heathcliff says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I release my Battle Fader in order to Advanced Summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a winch, "Oh, crud." Battle Fader vanishes and Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch (2400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "And as you know, when Advanced Summoned, I force you to discard one card from your hand and if it is a monster, you lose life-point equal to one hundred times its level." Heathcliff says, "And I choose the center card." Sailor Celestial snarls as she displays Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and discards it to her graveyard slot in which Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Now, since dragon was a level five, you lose five hundred life-points." Flames lick at Sailor Celestial and she stomps them out as she loses 500 life-points.

Neptune says, "Ouch. Talk about a hot foot."

Heathcliff says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play my Advanced Carnival! Since I Advanced Summoned this turn, I can do so again!" Heathcliff puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "So, I release my Firestorm Monarch to bring form…Thestalos the MEGA Monarch!" Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch then 'transforms' into Thestalos the Mega Monarch (2800/1000) in attack mode. Heathcliff says, "And now, his ability activates. I force you discard another card and if it is a monster, you lose life-points equal to two hundred times its level. And I choose the far right card." Sailor Celestial gives a real nasty sneer as she displays Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000) and discards it in which flames are to form all around her in which Heathcliff says, with a smirk, "Oh, if you have forgotten, since I summoned my Mega Monarch by releasing a Fire monster, you lose an additional one thousand life-points as well." Sailor Celestial yelps out as she is engulfed in flames as she loses 2800 life-points.

The others gasp and TK says, "This isn't good. She just has one hundred points left."

Blanc tells Tai, "Like you said, this game could turn on a single card."

Heathcliff says, "Thestalos, attack her Daggerman now."

Thestalos unleashes a wave of flames that head for Daggerman, but Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "Hold it! I activate my Zero Gravity trap card!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Zero Gravity trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "This trap forces all monsters to switch modes, so, all of our monsters are now in defense mode!" Soon after, Thestalos and all of Sailor Celestial's monsters switch from attack to defense mode.

Cody says, "And that makes Kayaba unable to attack."

Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Very good, Celestial. I end my turn with a face-down."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 100

Heathcliff: 900

Davis says, "This is it."

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah, they are down to their last life-points. This one turn could and may decide the duel."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move." Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Red-Eyes Transmigration Ritual Spell card! By releasing monsters in my hand or field, I can play Lord of the Red, but I can also remove Red-Eyes monsters from my grave as well. I remove Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and play Lord of the Red in attack mode!" A dark vortex surrounds Sailor Celestial as an image of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon appears, goes into Sailor Celestial herself, and her armor transforms into an armor designed like Red-Eyes Black Dragon in which Sailor Celestial 'transforms' into Lord of the Red (2400/2100) in attack mode.

The others are amazed and Keiko asks, stunned, "Suguha turned into a Duel Monster?!"

Sailor Celestial, in her 'new armor', pushes a button on disk's touch screen and she says, "I activate my face-down card: Reinforcements!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Reinforcements trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I use it to boost Lord of the Red's power by five hundred points!" Lord of the Red then goes from 2400/2100 to 2900/2100.

Neptune asks, "So, she is going to beat them down herself?"

Davis says, with a smirk, "Yep, but not like how you think, Nep."

Just then Sailor Celestial/Lord of the Red get surrounded by flames and Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Since I activated an effect, Lord of the Red or should I say, yours truly, can now destroy one monster on the field automatically, so, your Monarch is about to be dethroned!" Soon after, Lord of the Red leap kicks into Thestalos' chest and he groans as he shatters into pieces.

Mimi says, excitedly, "He's got him."

Kazuto says, concerned, "One can only hope Mimi."

Sailor Celestial yells out, "And now, I attack! This is the end!" Lord of the Red then charges in and our Senshi of Reality gives a roar as she plans to plant her fist into Heathcliff's face, but Heathcliff gives a wide smirk.

Heathcliff says, discarding Destiny Hero-Dynamiteguy (1000/1000) from his hand, "I activate the effect of Destiny Hero-Dynamiteguy! I negate the attack and both of us take one thousand points of damage!"

Sailor Celestial asks, stunned, "What?!" Before Lord of the Red reaches Heathcliff, there is a massive explosion that sends Lord of the Red/Sailor Celestial to the ground while throwing Heathcliff to the ground as well in which both of them losing 1000 life-points as well as ending the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 0 (tie)

Heathcliff: 0 (tie)

With the end of the duel, the Solid Vision projections vanish and Naruto says, "Suguha-chan!" Naruto leaps onto the duel field and helps Sailor Celestial into a sitting position in which he asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

As Sakura and Hinata arrive by Sailor Celestial's and Naruto's side, Sailor Celestial grunts out, "Other than a major ringing in my ears, just peachy."

Davis says, "Seems you haven't lost your sense of humor." The others arrive by Sailor Celestial and they hear armor moving in which they see Heathcliff get to his feet.

Darien asks, angrily, "What was that purpose of this?! Was that whole purpose of this just for that vision?"

Heathcliff says, "If you wish it to be simple, Prince Endymon…Then yes."

Serena asks, anger evident in her eyes, "I'm getting sick and tired of this! Haven't you caused us enough pain? Enough agony?" The others look at Serena in concern as she draws out her broach preparing to battle Heathcliff herself.

Heathcliff says, "As I have stated before, I didn't wish for you to get involved…"

Serena yells out, angrily, "Shut it! Even if I wasn't trapped, I was involved in SAO like it or not! And I was a part of it! I'm an SAO survivor, scarred forever by that two yearlong nightmare! All that pain…and that suffering…and for what?! You made so many of us suffer for your own selfish gains and it is time that you answer for them once and for all!"

Heathcliff says, "As much as I want to 'settle things' between us, I have more important things to do for now." Heathcliff snaps his fingers and the binds that are around Atem vanish causing him to collapse to the ground.

Trista says, "Atem-dono!"

When everyone's attention switches to Atem, Heathcliff takes time to take four cards out of his deck and he says, "Serenity!" Serena looks at him to see Heathcliff throw her the four cards and she catches them in which Serena's eyes widen to the Egyptian God Cards, Obelisk the Tormentor (4000/4000), Slifer the Sky Dragon (X000/X000), and the Winged Dragon of Ra (?/?), along with Legendary Planet card, The Supremacy Sun (3000/3000), in her hands.

Serena asks, stunned, "What is this?!"

Heathcliff says, "As I said, I was borrowing them for the duel and since it is done, you can return them to their owners." Heathcliff says, taking out an SAO style teleport crystal, "Another day, my moon bunny."

Serena yells out, "Wait!" However, it is too late as Heathcliff vanishes in the blue light of a teleport effect.

TK asks, "Is it me or does anyone else feel like we are being led on a merry chase?"

Matt says, "It isn't just you, bro."

Ken says, nodding his head, "I agree, Matt. He is up to something."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "But what is what I don't get."

Davis asks, "Man! What's going on here?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "That's what I want to know!" Everyone then looks to see Black Heart flying down from the new massive hole in the roof of the warehouse and landing by our heroes and heroines.

Neptune says, excitedly, "Hey, Noire!"

Black Heart says, seeing Neptune, "I should have known that you were involved in this Neptune."

Neptune says, annoyed, "Hey, that's mean!"

Black Heart says, "There is a massive column of light and power that goes into the sky and when I investigate it, there is you and your group of friends."

Neptune says, nervously, "Well…"

Black Heart crosses her arms over her form and she asks, with a stern tone, "Mind telling me what is going on here?"

Keiko says, nervously, "Well…"

Kazuto tells Black Heart, "Noire, I think that it is best that we do it Chian's place. We are too out in the open."

Black Heart says, "Good point. All right, but you are telling everything once we get back."

Serena says, a bit nervously, "We'll try." Immediately, some of our heroes and heroines goes over to the unconscious Atem and seeing that he is physically unhurt, they have Raidramon, Armored Digivolved from Veemon, to carry him as our group follows Black Heart back to Chian's business home in Lastation.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, we are within a room where we find the Professor, features still unseen, sitting in a throne-like chair and slamming his fists into the sides of the throne.

Professor yells out, his voice showing great anger, "Damn you! Curse you, Kayaba! What have you done?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE KAYABA?!" Professor growls in anger and rage while his subordinates in the room dare not to come over to even ask what's wrong not knowing what has enraged their leader, who is normally so stoic and doesn't anger easily, to fly into a rage and fearing his wrath as of this moment.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Later on, back in Gamindustri, we return to Lastation to find our group along with Noire within a hotel while we see Atem, still in a deep slumber, lying down in a bed.

Amara asks Ami, who was examining him, "How is he Ami?"

Ami says, "He is unhurt. It looks like that he was knocked unconscious through some kind of sleeping gas or spell of some kind."

Lita says, with a sneer, "Not surprising. I doubt that even Kayaba could be able to beat one of the 'King of Games'. Like Trista said, there is only one person to beat Atem and that's his 'other half', Yugi Moto."

IF says, "Anyway, we can talk more freely in here."

Blanc says, "Lastation's hotel…Not bad…"

Vert says, "I was hoping for a VIP suite with king sized bed and softer cushions."

Mina says, with a nod of understanding, "Don't we all."

Noire is silent and Neptune tells her, "What's the matter Noire? It isn't like you are the silent type of the group."

Noire says, "There are so many people here…I don't know what to say…"

Neptune says, nervously, "Ouch. Being alone made you socially inept, I guess."

Noire asks, annoyed, "Who are you calling 'socially inept'?!" Noire says, "I just don't know how to approach someone that I don't know…"

Neptune says, in a deadpan tone and manner, "Wow…"

Vert says, "Noire? No need to be tense in front of us."

Neptune says, "Not like you don't know us."

Noire says, "Well, maybe you, Neptune, but I don't know the other two…" Noire says, looking at both Vert and Blanc, who are still both wearing their 'disguises', "Wait! I've seen you both before…"

Blanc says, "Well, of course."

Blanc removes her glasses and Noire says, shocked, "You're Lowee…!"

Blanc says, "Finally noticed have you."

Vert asks, "Well, how about me?"

Vert takes off her glasses and Noire asks, stunned, "Leanbox's CPU?"

Vert says, "Yes, you are correct."

Yolei asks, nervously, "Did it really have to take a pair of glasses to fool her?"

Michelle tells Yolei, with a kind smile, "Now, let's not damage her pride…more than it already is."

Noire asks, nervously, "N-N-N-Neptune! What's going on? Why are these two in Lastation?"

Neptune says, "Well, that's because…"

Noire yells out, in a panic, "Wait! You aren't planning to take over Lastation with those two, are you? I can't believe you pulled this on me! I thought that you were my friend! No matter. I'll take you three on myself. Don't think that I'll go easy here. I'll make you pay for tramping on my feelings."

Neptune says, "Attack!"

Neptune slaps Noire and she yelps out, "What are you doing Neptune?"

Neptune says, "Calm down, Noire."

Serena tells Noire, "They are here because we need all four rulers of this world to come together."

Vert says, "That's right. We aren't here to fight."

Blanc says, "We are just here to talk. So settle down."

Noire asks, surprised, "Talk?"

Neptune says, "That's right. We're here to talk. You don't look like you trust me."

Noire responds, "Of course. With all of the CPUs here, how do you expect me to believe you?"

Trista tells Noire, "Lady Noire, all of us know about the mistrust that you have for each other since you have been fight for hundreds of your world's years, but right now, all four of you need to unite with us to stop our common enemy and save our worlds." Noire gives a surprise look and our group explains what happened to them ever since they left Lastation the first time.

When they are done, Noire says, "I can't believe Leanbox and Lowee went through all that. And this…Arfoire? It sounds like she is connected with Avenir."

Davis says, "Most likely, they are her allies or at least, her tools to get what she wants."

Noire says, "This sounds surreal, but it does match Avenir's moves…"

Neptune says, "I thought that you were going to add a twist into your words."

Noire retorts, annoyed, "Oh, you want me to twist some eggplant into your mouth?"

Neptune says, nervously, "Hold on there. That didn't sound like much of a joke."

TK says, nervously, "I don't think that it was meant as a joke Neptune."

Noire says, "Anyway, it is a probably a good idea to move together."

Serena says, "Thank you, Noire. We don't want you to sound like you can't take care of yourself, but Arfoire will try anything, if she gets a copy of yours and Neptune's powers, it sounds like we are in really big trouble."

Noire says, "I'm shocked that someone has the ability to copy our powers and yes, I can take care of myself, but if she gets my powers along theirs, even I might have trouble with her." Noire asks, looking at Suguha, "What I don't get is how our powers would allow her to harness Etherion of all things? I mean, we're the goddesses of Gamindustri and even we can't hope to touch Etherion much less use it. How does she think that our powers will help her?"

Kazuto says, "We have a theory that it is the power of the former goddess that came before you that she is after."

Ken says, with a nod, "That's a good idea, Kazuto. She is the 'birth mother' of Neptune, Vert, Blanc, and Noire and from what we know, all of her powers have gone to them."

Blanc says, nodding her head in understanding, "It might be possible."

Vert says, "Yes, I agree. Recreating the complete power of the former goddess might be what she is doing. She may have had a special ability that allowed her to use Etherion that we don't have."

Gatomon says, "And that means that she wants Neptune's and Noire's power in order to get it."

Gabumon says, "We managed to weaken her in the last battle, but it doesn't mean that she won't try any underhanded tactics to get what she wants."

Kazuto says, "Including getting more weaponry from Avenir."

Cody says, "And most likely, she doesn't need to defeat you. For what we learned before, she will want to weaken to make you unable to escape and resist her copying and draining your powers."

Noire says, proudly, "Not surprising. She would have to use such tactics to get what she wants from me."

Kazuto says, "We need to work together and stay together in order to deny Arfoire what she wants."

Vert says, "Agreed."

Matt asks, "So, what's our next move?"

Blanc asks, "How about we crush Avenir?"

TK says, nervously, "Something tells me that we shouldn't be hasty, Blanc-dono."

Serena asks Noire, "How is the situation here?"

Noire says, with a sigh, "Not good. I have been working in human form and as Black Heart to help the people causing me to regain Shares as well as influence in Basilicom…"

Cody says, "Something tells us that something happened since you are speaking in the 'past tense'."

Noire says, with a sigh, "Avenir didn't like that, so, they chased me out of the Basilicom."

Mimi asks, "Chased you out? You are a goddess right? You could have easily beaten them, couldn't you?"

TK says, "They have considerable influence in Lastation now. It could have started a civil war."

Noire says, with a nod, "Exactly! Then where would my nation and my people be? As much as I wanted to kick their asses, as the CPU of this nation, my people, especially those that believe in me, come first."

Blanc says, "And that's why they could ship all those weapons to Lowee…"

Tai says, "With Noire restrained due to her recovering powers and basically her nation as a 'hostage' of sorts, there isn't anything that she could do."

Amara says, "I think that we should visit Chian and help her out. If we do that, we could put a dent in Avenir."

Lita says, "I don't think that it would be that easy."

Wormmon asks, "What about that Expo?"

Ken says, "Wormmon is right. If we get into the Expo, we might get an idea on what's going on."

TK says, with a nod, "Good idea, Ken."

Davis asks, with a smirk, "Well, what are we waiting for?" Our group, now rejoined by Noire, head over to Chian's business home to find out what they can do to help her.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), The World that Never Was**_

Organization XIII is assembled in the center of The World that Never Was and all of them whose faces can be seen have deadly serious looks on their faces.

Xemnas says, "I'm sure on why we are here."

Ansem says, "Kayaba is getting bold."

Young Xehanort says, "Agreed. This is indeed disturbing news."

Saix says, "We may have to make our move early."

Xigbar says, "If that witch can get her job right."

Master Xehanort says, "You have to remember who we are dealing with here."

Young Xehanort asks, "Is there something about Kayaba that worries you?"

Master Xehanort says, "He is one that's not to be underestimated. His daughters neither. They may not be at full strength, but that's because they are denying the blood within them."

Saix asks, "You are saying that they are not at full strength?"

Master Xehanort says, "Not even close. They have great power, but they have MUCH potential that's untapped yet. They can be true 'Keyblade War Maidens'."

Xemnas says, "And they will be trouble."

Master Xehanort says, "Saix, it is time to make preparations."

Saix responds, with a nod, "Of course." Saix teleports away and Organization XIII are looking at each other especially at Master Xehanort who looks to be in deep thought.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Our group, joined by Noire, are assembled in a massive galley with various stands and whatnot which looks like an expo of some sort in which the theme seems to be weaponry. Noire, Blanc, and Vert are wearing their 'disguises' if you can call them that while a lot of the group is looking around in amazement.

Neptune says, "And so three days later…"

IF says, with a solemn sigh, "You know, I think that we could have used the three days better."

Chian says, "What are you grumbling about? The ceremony is about to begin."

Raye says, "And unlike some of us, there are plenty of us that took the plan for what's ahead."

Blanc says, "So, this is Lastation's largest technology event…"

Noire says, "Pretty huge, huh? Lastation has still much to show…"

Joe says, "Not sure that I like the 'theme'."

Mimi says, with a smile, "I'm sure that they will have a 'nicer theme' next year."

Palmon says, "Yeah!"

Noire talks with MAGES. and she explains about a microwave that can turn food and humans into gel and Noire says, nervously, "Please don't exhibit that…"

Rika says, nervously, "Yes, please!"

Serena says, nervously, "When she said 'mad magical scientist' she meant it."

Mina says, nervously, "You aren't kidding, princess."

Davis says, his eyes narrowing, "Hey, guys! It's starting. And one guess on who is announcing it."

Gatomon asks, annoyed, "Don't tell me?"

Ganache comes up on stage and he yells out, "Welcome everyone to the Avenir sponsored Technology Expo!"

Noire says, annoyed, "What's he talking about? I'm the sponsor of the event!"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Come on, Noire! Smile! You are going to let your cute looks get spoiled!"

Davis says, with a grin, "And once he is kicked to the curb, he won't be smiling for long and you will be laughing all the way to the top."

After his speech, Ganache says, "And now, we have a special opening ceremony for you all."

TK asks, suspiciously, "Opening ceremony?"

Matt says, suspicious tone in his voice, "Yeah, bro. I feel the same way."

Noire says, with a nod, "Same here. I hope that you are wrong…"

Tai says, "Don't worry. We feel the same way."

Suguha says, nodding her head in agreement, "Big time."

Ganache says, "In keeping with the theme, we would like to hold an exhibition match! Of course, we will enter our own weaponry with pride!"

IF says, "What a farce. They are just using it to promote their product."

Amara says, plainly, "I hope that's all they are doing IF."

Ganache yells out, "The opponent…Representing the smaller companies is…Passé!"

There are gasps of shock and Amara says, with a deadly serious tone, "I knew it! It's a trap!"

Ganache says, "The match will begin in ten minutes. Both contestants please prepare."

Chian says, stunned, "Prepare for what? There is nothing that we can prepare for!" Ganache heads to an area and looks straight at Arfoire.

Ganache says, "They look surprised."

Arfoire says, "We have prepared to the stage. They can't get away now." Arfoire asks, "So, is Avenir's weaponry will get the job done?"

Ganache responds, "Please do not worry. It is a new version created from the data from all of the past battles. Not even those mysterious interlopers will be able to stand up to it."

Arfoire responds, "Don't let your guard down."

Ganache says, "Most certainly. I have suffered quite a bit from my number of encounters with them. In the name of Lady White Heart, I will destroy the goddesses through Avenir."

Arfoire thinks in her mind, slyly, _"Weak minded fool."_ Unknown to them, a familiar group of ninjas are watching and they vanish into the shadows in which Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Minato, and Kushina return to the others in the area of the expo floor that they are on.

Naruto says, "Guys, we have big news!"

Kazuto asks, "What is it?"

Sakura says, seriously, "Arfoire is here!"

There are gasps and Vert asks, "She is?"

Hinata says, with a nod, "Yes, Vert-dono. She just met with Ganache."

Minato says, "They must have known that we would be here."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "They set the bait and we fell into the trap."

Compa asks, concerned, "What do we do now? Should we run or fight?"

Noire says, "We can't run! We'll waste all of the time and effort that everyone put into the exhibition!"

Darien says, "Not to mention that they may use the people here as 'hostages' to force us to fight them."

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah, they would be that underhanded."

Vert says, "And that means that we can't turn back on the people."

Blanc says, "Well then, we had better get prepared."

Kazuto says, "We had better be prepared for anything. They have already seen our powers and abilities in action as well as the Digimon too and that means that they will be well-prepared for us."

Neptune tells Kazuto and Blanc, "Hey, you guys are too serious." Neptune tells Chian, "Hey, Chian, we need to prove who is the best to meet the goddess right?"

Chian says, nervously, "Huh? Yeah, that's right."

Neptune tells Noire, "Well, Noire, I think that it is time to show them who is boss in front of everyone."

Noire says, "Of course. Since this is an event, all of the judging would be fair and out in the open."

Neptune says, "Then it is simple. We beat up Avenir's machine with Chian's weapon."

Chian says, shocked, "Neptune…"

Yolei tells Chian, "Don't bother, Chian. When she gets her mind on something, she doesn't back down."

Raye says, looking at Davis, Serena, Kazuto, and Suguha, "Reminds me of a few others that I know."

Davis and Serena say in unison, "Why are you looking at me?"

Davis and Serena look at each other in surprise and Mina says, with a smile, "Jinx!"

IF says, "Making it sound simple as always."

Compa says, "Yep, that's our Nep-Nep."

Vert says, "Still I don't think that's solving the source of the problem…"

Tai says, "And we have to worry about what's 'behind the scenes'…"

Neptune says, "It isn't like we can back out now, so, let's go with the flow."

Davis says, with a smirk, "And come on, we have been in plenty of traps and all those times, they backfired on the villains in a bad way!"

Neptune says, with a nod, "Yep! All we need to do is not lose! You got that! Not lose!"

Lita asks, "The major question is: Who is going to use Chian's weapon?"

When they look at Chian's weapon, Kazuto says, "I think that I'm out since it looks like a katana and I prepare one-handed swords."

Rika says, with a grin, "That require monster strength stats to use."

Asuna says, "Since Suguha uses kitanas and she is kendo practitioner, she is a good choice."

Suguha says, "True, but I think that Neptune or Noire should use it. This is their world and this is Noire's nation after all."

Noire responds, "I think that Neptune should use it. She was the one testing it, so, she would know it best. I'll be judging you anyways. Make sure that you stand out, you hear?"

Neptune takes Chian's weapon, Armas, and she says, "Okay! If it is a star that you are looking for, leave it to old Nep!"

The group goes to the stage, Neptune leaps onto the stage, and Ganache yells out, "Okay, let the exhibition match begin!"

Chian says, "Good luck. I'm counting on you."

Neptune says, "All right. I'm changing forms from the start."

IF says, "No, Nep! If you change forms, then everyone will know you are…" However, IF stops when Neptune looks like she is straining.

Neptune asks, "Um, Iffy? I can't change forms!" Immediately, Ami gets out her computer and Suguha takes out her broach to transform, but nothing happens.

Suguha says, "I can't transform!"

Serena and Asuna attempt to do the same, but they can't transform and Serena says, "Me neither!"

The other Sailor Scouts find out that they can't transform and Lita asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Ami says, "Girls, there is some kind of power dampening field! It is made us unable to access our powers!"

Noire, Vert, and Blanc try to transform and Blanc says, "All of us are effected it seems. We just fell into a major trap."

Davis says, "Darien and I can't access our powers too."

Tai says, "Agumon, digivolve!"

Agumon responds, "Right!" Agumon tries to digivolve, but he can't and he says, "Tai, I can't! Something is wrong!"

Izzy says, "The dampening field has affected our digivices too! Our Digimon can't digivolve!"

Arfoire comes over and she says, with an evil smirk, "That's right! We have been observing you for a long time now and we have found a way to make you unable to access any of your powers!"

Mimi asks, nervously, "Now what?"

Shion says, "We fight."

Kazuto says, drawing his swords, "Shion is right. You might not be able to access your powers, but we can't just give up."

Kotone says, "Kazuto is right. There is too much at stake."

Serena tells the ninjas of the group, "Naruto, we need you and your fellow ninjas to keep Chian safe."

Sakura yells out, "No way!"

Hinata says, "My Senshi powers aren't working, but my Byakugan is still working. Our chakra is still useable."

Darien says, "That's why we need to back. In case, you are our 'ace in the hole' in this fight."

Naruto says, nervously, "But…!"

Minato says, "Naruto, let's follow their plan." Minato then tells our group, "However, the instant that things get 'deadly', we are jumping in." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement, Kushina takes Yui and holds her to keep her 'restrained', and then our heroes and heroines then unite against Panzer, the walking robot tank weapon, and they engage against it when Kazuto uses **Sonic Leap** on it.

Asuna says, amazed, "Our Sword Skills!"

Keiko says, shocked, "We still have our Sword Skills!"

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "That's the first good news today!" Our group continue to battle against their robot opponent with our SAO/ALO players of the group using their Sword Skills to inflict damage, but it is minor due to the construction of the robot tank.

Rika says, "Damn! This guy is tough!"

Matt says, "Not surprising since it was made to withstand physical attacks."

Amara says, "And the CPUs are unable to access their powers and our powers are also neutralized, it isn't going to be easy."

Ryoutarou says, "Yeah, but we still have our Sword Skills and that's all we had in SAO to take on bigger and tougher things than this tin can."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Hey, if we have our Sword Skills from SAO and ALO, could it be possible…?"_ Suguha then puts her sword away and she starts to chant out causing her to glow and unleash blades of wind that slam into Panzer causing it to stumble.

Arfoire asks, stunned at seeing what just happened, "What?!"

The others are also shocked and Keiko says, shocked, "Suguha…"

Rika yells out, stunned, "That was an ALO wind spell!"

Mina says, excitedly, "That must mean…"

Kazuto yells out, "Everyone, use your strongest attack spells from ALO!" Immediately, all of the ALO players in our group chant out their strongest attack spells and unleash a barrage of fire, wind, water, ice, and more in which Panzer suffers serious and very critical damage since it was made for physical attacks and not magical based assaults.

Vert says, with a smile, "My, they are full of surprises."

Blanc says, "Don't just stand there and admire them! They just gave us a chance!" Immediately, the four goddesses pound Panzer into the ground with their special attacks with Neptune using Chian's weapon to land the final blows and it explodes into pieces with that.

Mina says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Davis says, with a grin, "Told you that their trap would backfire on them!"

Arfoire is stunned silent and she then yells at Ganache, "Ganache, how did they win when we sealed their powers?!"

Ganache says, "How amazing…They defeated it without their powers or the goddesses' HDD forms. It seems like they were hiding a few things."

Arfoire yells out, angrily, "Stop praising them!"

Ganache says, "Please don't yell. Seeing my pride and joy of a weapon destroyed by them is most painful."

Singe then comes over and he says, "Then use 'that'."

Ganache responds, "Sir President, when you mean 'that', you can't mean…?!"

Singe says, "We can't have humans, albeit strange ones, defeating our machines."

Ganache says, nervously, "But sir, 'that' is still under maintenance and I can't assure what will…"

Singe responds, interrupting, "Do it."

Ganache says, nervously, "But…"

Arfoire yells out, annoyed, "Don't leave me out! What do you mean by 'that'?! If it can defeat the goddesses and their otherworldly allies, then use 'that' or 'this' or whatever!"

Singe says, "See? Our client wants it too. Bring it before we lose our corporate trust."

Ganache says, irritated, "Fine! I won't be held responsible for this!" As our group begin to celebrate their victory, there is a loud 'boom' and the whole expo area shakes from it.

Yolei asks, shocked, "Whoa! What the heck was that?"

TK says, "I don't think that we want to know Yolei."

Arfoire says, "Don't think that defeating that one machine means that you are off the hook! Next, try to go against Hard Breaker!" Soon after, a massive silver humanoid robot appears in front of our group.

IF says, "Well, that's a new one."

Gatomon says, nervously, "Something tells me that it won't be a pushover."

Davis says, with a grin, "Don't worry. It will be trash soon enough!"

Arfoire says, "Let's see if you can keep that bravado boy!" Hard Breaker slams its fist into the ground creating a massive shockwave that throws our group right into the ground, hard!

Asuna says, weakly, "So powerful…"

Yui yells out, concerned, "Mommy! Daddy!"

Our group struggle to get to their feet and Vert says, "This explains Arfoire's confidence from earlier."

Arfoire yells out, "Now, Hard Breaker, crush them all!" However, Hard Breaker stops in its tracks and drops down causing Arfoire to ask, confused, "What's going on? Why did it stop?!"

Ganache says, "I told you that it was still under maintenance."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Ha! Nothing more than a pile of junk!"

Arfoire yells out, angrily, "This is our chance to crush them and it is fading away!"

Ganache responds, "I know that, but I can't restart it."

Neptune says, "Ha! I knew that my main character stats would keep us safe!"

Arfoire shouts out, "Move, you piece of junk!" Arfoire then kicks it hard and for some cartoon reason, Hard Breaker starts back up.

Lita asks, "What?"

Amara says, dumbfounded, "You have got to be kidding me."

Noire says, with a nod, "That's my line, Amara."

Rika says, shocked, "I think that's OUR line, Noire."

Arfoire says, "I knew it! Any machine can be beaten back into shape!"

IF asks, "How archaic. How old is this lady anyway?"

Neptune says, "Hey! You aren't supposed to roughhouse with machines, game consoles, and anything of that matter!"

Arfoire responds, with a snort, "Like I care!" However, Hard Breaker then goes on a rampage and starts attacking everything other than our heroes and heroines in which Arfoire yells out, "Hey! Wait! I didn't order you to attack and you are supposed to attack them not everything else!"

Trista says, "It seems like Davis-dono was right when he said that her plans were going to backfire."

Tai says, nervously, "Yeah, but now they are putting everyone in danger!"

Lita says, "It's out of control!"

Rika says, "We can see that Lita."

As Hard Breaker continues its rampage, Vert says, "This is no time for the Expo now."

Noire says, "We have to stop it before it destroys everything and a lot of people get hurt or worse!"

Naruto says, excitedly, "Leave it to me!" Naruto roars out as he is covered in a golden chakra shroud and he yells out, "Hey, bolts for brains!" When Hard Breaker looks at Naruto, it gets plastered in the face by a massive chakra fist and Naruto says, "I'll hold it off! Get everyone else out of here!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Right!"

Hinata says, "Be careful, Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with a grin, "No problem, Hinata-chan, believe it!" Naruto then charges into battle against the out of control Hard Breaker and he is easily matching it without much trouble.

Minato says, with a smile, "I knew that our boy could do it, Kushina-chan."

Kushina says, with a grin, "That's our Sochi, Minato-kun."

Minato says, "Let's hurry and help the people out of here." Immediately, Sakura, Hinata, Kushina, and Minato leap off and assist the people trapped in the chaos of Hard Breaker's out of control rampage. On the meanwhile, the rest of our group catches Ganache and Amara grabs him by the collar.

Amara asks, sternly, "One chance: How do we stop it?"

Michelle tells Amara, with a sickly sweet smile, "I would listen to Amara-chan, Ganache-san."

Ganache responds, nervously, "There is nothing that I can do! It won't receive any of my signals at all!"

Serena asks Ganache, "What about the device that's sealing our powers? Can you stop it?"

Ganache says, "Unfortunately, the jamming device that we are using to negate your powers is on its head."

There are gasps and Davis says, annoyed, "Just perfect."

Neptune says, "I would be happy if all we had to do is what that old lady just did."

Noire says, "I doubt that something as convenient as that could happen…"

Ganache says, plainly, "Actually, that's possible."

Yolei asks, surprised, "What?"

Ganache says, "The device was a prototype that was forced into Hard Breaker. If enough force is applied…"

Just then a female voice yells out, "Then leave it to me!" Everyone then looks to see as Naruto, his chakra cloak transformed into a 'construct' of Kurama, grappling with Hard Breaker, someone lands on Hard Breaker's shoulders.

This person looks to be a young woman with orange over the shoulder length hair, matching orange eyes with musical notes symbols in the middle, and wears an earpiece microphone. Her clothing consists of a white, opened button up shirt with blue circles on the shoulder blades and black lining, a red ribbon around her neck, matching cuffs on her wrists, and black, pleated skirt with a gray jacket wrapped around her waist along with two swords on the side. Her shoes match her shirt in terms of design, having a white base with black lining.

The orange haired woman yells out, "Here I go!" And with one move, she completely destroyed the device on the Hard Breaker's head before jumping away and landing on the ground with incredible agility.

Blanc asks, "She just destroyed the device on Hard Breaker's head in one move. Who is she?"

The orange haired woman says, excitedly, "Marvy to the rescue!"

Lita says, "That might answer our question."

Naruto thinks in his mind, amazed, _"Wow! She is good! She has to be a kunoichi!"_ However, Naruto gets hit hard by the Hard Breaker due to his momentary lack of focus and crashes into the wall, hard!"

Hinata says, shocked, "Naruto-kun!"

The orange haired woman responds, "Neppy, are you and the others all right?"

Neptune asks, confused, "Huh? Do I know you?"

The orange haired woman replies, "Well, yes, but I'm the one that knows you and not the other way around. My name is MarvelousAQL, but you can call me Marvy."

Neptune replies, "Marvy, right! Okay, nice to meet you, Marvy!"

Darien tells the orange haired woman, MarvelousAQL, "You know another version of Neptune, don't you?"

MarvelousAQL responds, "That's right, Darien. And yes, I met you, Serena, and Suguha or at least, another version of you from where I came from."

Serena says, holding her head, "This is getting real confusing."

Suguha says, "We don't have time to get confused."

Noire says, with a nod, "Agreed! We have to make that overgrown tin can stop!" Soon after, the four CPUs transform into their HDD forms while the Sailor Scouts of our group take out their transformation items to join in the fight.

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Moon, Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mars Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Jupiter Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Uranus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Saturn Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Sun Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Star Power, Make-up!** "

" **Orion Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Nebula Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Galaxy Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

With those words, Suguha, Serena, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Trista, Kari, Asuna, Shion, Rini, Molly, and Hinata transform into their Sailor Scout forms of Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, Sailor Orion, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Galaxy with Celestial, Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Sun, and Star in Valkyrie Sailor Scouts with the rest in Eternal Sailor Scout forms. Soon after, they are joined by Davis, going into his Light Hawk form, and Darien transforming into Tuxedo Mask.

Hard Breaker turns to the downed Naruto to bash him more, but Sailor Galaxy gets in the way and uses a shield to stop the attack through she strains to do in which Naruto says, hearing this, "Hinata-chan!"

" **Mars Phoenix Wrath Strike!** "

Hard Breaker is then hit hard by a massive phoenix-shaped firestorm that sends it flying back in which the transformed CPUs and Sailor Scouts assembled together.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Let's slag that bucket of bolts!"

Sailor Galaxy asks Naruto, "Are you okay?"

Naruto responds, "Yeah. That tin can have got a lucky shot, believe it."

Kurama tells Naruto, slyly, _**"That's what you get at looking at a sexy piece of tail instead of focusing, kit."**_

Naruto yells out, really annoyed, **"Shut it, Kurama, you Ero-fox baka!"**

Sailor Orion says, "Allow me to start." Sailor Orion fires two light arrows into the 'eyes' of Hard Breaker causing its optical sensors to go down and it starts to wildly fling its arms around.

Green Heart says, "Excellent shot."

White Heart says, with a smirk, "I'll say."

Black Heart says, with a smile, "What are we waiting for? Let's junk this overgrown piece of scrap metal!" Immediately, our Sailor Scouts and CPUs rush into the battlefield, but despite its optical sensors being disabled, Hard Breaker proves a tough foe, but in the end, the Sailor Scouts and CPUs beat it into submission.

When it collapses into a pile of flaming debris and metal, Sailor Uranus says, "That thing was tough."

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "No joke. Even with our Valkyrie forms, it wasn't easy. Then again, we are still learning to use our new powers."

Sailor Moon says, "Even the CPUs are suffering from…" Sailor Moon's eyes widen when she sees Arfoire sneaking up on Black Heart and she yells out, concerned, "Noire, look out! Behind you!"

Arfoire shouts out, excitedly, "Got you!" Black Heart yelps as Arfoire uses her powers to gain a 'replica' of Noire's powers.

Purple Heart asks, shocked, "Noire?!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Damn it! We've been made!" Sailor Celestial charges in towards Arfoire and draws her sword.

Arfoire says, with a smirk, "At least I got that and just one more to go! And you're next! Farewell!" Arfoire creates a bright flash that forces everyone to cover their eyes and when the light fades as quickly as it appears, Arfoire is revealed to be gone.

Sailor Mercury says, "That's not good. She managed to replicate Noire-dono's powers as well."

Sailor Saturn says, "It means that she just needs Neptune's powers to get the complete power of the original goddess that created Neptune and the other CPUs."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "And if we theorize is true, she can drain Sailor Celestial of her Etherion and the multiverse will be in grave danger."

MarvelousAQL says, "I don't think that the event can continue like this either."

Black Heart says, "Minor issues. The people weren't seriously injured, so, I'm okay with this."

Purple Heart says, "Noire…"

Black Heart says, "You're still safe. As long as we protect you and Suguha, we still have a chance."

Green Heart says, "Yes. Why worry on what was past? We need to look onto the future."

White Heart says, "And we can stop Arfoire once we release Historie right?"

Cody says, with a nod, "That's what we believe. She told us that she knows all the history of this world and that means she must have the critical information on Arfoire that we need to beat her."

Izzy says, "And since our worlds are linked, she may know how we can restore our worlds back to their original state."

Black Heart says, "But right now, I have to do something about the event."

Green Heart says, "Clean-up of the Expo, Avenir's liabilities, and tending to the injured…"

Black Heart says, with a sigh, "Just my luck…"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nervous smile, "Something tells me that we are going to really help out."

Sailor Venus says, with a shrug, "Just another day being your friendly neighborhood Sailor Scouts…"

Davis says, "I hope that we don't get copyrighted or something…"

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

Within another portion of Gamindustri, Heathcliff is looking at some kind of crystal ball creating a projection of events that our heroes and heroines just went through.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "You might be cleverer that I thought, Arfoire-san. However, you should that those mortals that aim for the divine may end up in the underworld."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Returning to Lastation, our group has returned to the hotel that they are currently saying that and Noire has collapsed onto one of the beds.

Noire says, "No more…Please let me rest…Need sleep…no work…"

Amara says, with a sigh, "How do you think we feel? What a pain!"

Michelle says, with a smile, "Well, we did kind of cause the chaos despite it being Avenir's and Arfoire's fault."

Yolei says, "And what did we get for it? Poor people that got hurt in the chaos and that witch getting a copy of Noire's powers anyway."

Davis says, "Yeah, I'm pissed too, but at least no one died in that chaos."

Serena says, with a nod, "That's something to be thankful for."

Naruto says, nodding his head, "Believe it."

Neptune says, "And also on the bright side, Noire is back on top again."

IF says, "There is no way that Avenir could cover that mess."

Sakura says, with a smirk, "Not to mention the 'dirty dealings' that we managed to pull up that pissed off your people."

Compa says, with a smile, "And Lady Noire's Shares went through the roof."

Neptune asks, "Was that planned?"

Noire responds, "Of course not. Even I'm surprised. I was just working hard for my citizens."

Trista says, "And that's how a ruler should be acting, Lady Noire. It is like the philosophy of the Lunarian Kingdom rulers: 'A ruler must rule WITH the people NOT OVER them'."

Blanc says, "Wise philosophy."

Vert says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Keiko asks, "What's going to happen to Avenir?"

Noire says, "I'll fix Avenir under the supervision of the Basilicom since they are out and it is under my control again. I could have dismantled them, but their technology is inspiring." Noire says, looking at the group from Earth, "Plus, with such incredible technology that we've seen, they are the best bet to create that technology and bring it to Lastation if not the whole of Gamindustri."

Blanc says, "Not if Lowee gets there first. Let's just say that you aren't the only one interested in such technology."

Vert says, with a nod of her head, "I must say the same. VR technology has been a major dream for our world for a long time and their Duel Monsters game, when it doesn't involve 'life or death matters' sounds like an exciting game especially when you are able to create life-like monsters and sorcery effects."

Noire says, "I feel the same and Avenir might be the best bet to develop it for my nation. However, I'm not letting that weapon's tech out ever again."

Blanc says, "That's good to hear."

Kazuto asks, "What about the management of Avenir?"

Noire says, "Singe was removed from the company. He is now working at Chian's place."

Neptune asks, surprised, "Chian's? Why?"

Noire says, "He did bad, but he is the friend of Chian's father, so, they wanted to help."

Yolei says, "I'm surprised that they forgave him so easily."

IF asks, "What about Ganache?"

Noire says, "He went missing. I assume that he has gone back to Lowee."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Fat chance he will be welcome there. Blanc-dono is back in control and that ass was following a fake, so, his goose is cooked."

TK asks, with a smirk, "How well-done?"

Mina giggles and she says, "Good point, Takeru-kun."

There is a knock on the door and Darien says, "It is open."

Chian enters the room and she says, "Hey there! It's been a while."

Asuna asks, "How are you doing Chian?"

Chian says, "Pretty good, mind you. I've been so busy that I need extra help."

Neptune says, "I heard from Noire. I hope that you are okay with bringing in the former big shot."

Chian says, "He is like that because of my father's accident and he has nowhere to go. He is formally a skilled craftsman, so, he is helping quite a bit too. Anyways, I wanted to give you guys something." Chian displays the final Key Fragment and she asks, "Isn't this what you were looking for by any chance?"

Tai says, shocked, "The final Key Fragment?"

Kari asks, amazed, "Where did you find this Chian?"

Chian says, "It came from the Hard Breaker. It looked like it was its power source."

Palmon asks, amazed, "It's power source?"

Izzy says, "It might have power of its own or it was drawing power from Historie herself. She was able to speak to us through them."

Ami says, with a nod, "That's a logical theory, Izzy."

Vert says, "Maybe Arfoire made them use it to try to defeat us."

Chian responds, "Based on the records, Arfoire wasn't involved in the weapon's development. It seems like Ganache found it. He's the one who made it the power source for Hard Breaker."

Lita asks, "Did Arfoire know?"

Raye says, "If she did, she was confident that it would crush us."

Darien says, "Well, it came close. It negated the powers of most of us. We were lucky that it couldn't block the chakra abilities of Naruto, his family, Sakura, and Hinata. This shows that we must be careful from now on. Arfoire is closer to her goal and as we get closer to stop her, she may become desperate to win."

Amara says, "A concerned animal is the most dangerous animal."

Chian says, "Anyway, I'm shocked to find out that Noire, Neptune, and those two are CPUs. Not to mention that a lot of you are basically aliens from another world."

Mina says, nervously, "Can you not say that about us? It makes us sound like alien invaders or something."

Chian asks the CPUs, a bit nervously, "So, are you okay with me treating you like before?"

Neptune responds, "Yep. We're all like major buddies so no need for formalities? Right, Noire?"

Noire says, "Yes, you are my precious friend. I'd hate you to treat me in any other way."

IF says, "So there you have it. Might as well give up on that Chian."

Chian says, with a shrug, "I guess so. That does make things for me anyway." Chian looks at her watch and she says, "It is already that late? Well, you got what I wanted to give you. See you!"

Serena says, with a smile, "Later Chian."

Chian says, "When we meet up again, let's have lunch together."

Neptune says, "Ooh, if we go, I want to eat at your cafeteria!"

Chian replies, "Are you sure? There are a lot of other great places, you know?"

Neptune retorts, "That's fine! I want to eat the food at your cafeteria!"

Davis says, with a smile, "Sounds like a plan to me."

Asuna says, with a smile, "We hope to see you again soon."

Chian says, "Same here. I guess that you also have your work to get done…I mean saving all our worlds is a MASSIVE job and that might be an understatement."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it, Chian."

After Chian leaves, Tai says, "Now, we have all four Key Fragments."

The group assembles all four Key Fragments together and Neptune says, "So, it's Histy Time again! Come on down Histy!"

The Key Fragments glow and Historie's voice says, "It seems like you have gathered all of the Key Fragments."

Noire asks, curiously, "This is…Historie…?"

Amara says, "But we have bad news. Arfoire managed to copy Noire's powers."

Historie says, "I see. That means that Arfoire wields the power of three goddesses. Please release me before Neptune's power is copied."

Kazuto asks, "Can you tell us your location Historie?"

Davis says, "The Key Fragments aren't telling us anything."

Historie says, "I am sealed in Planeptune."

Vert asks, "Where in Planeptune would that be?"

Historie says, "I'm sorry, but I do not know exactly where in Planeptune I am sealed…"

Davis asks, "Huh? Aren't you supposed to be the all-seeing history book or something?"

Trista tells Davis, "It doesn't mean that Historie is a god or goddess and not every 'divine being' is omnipresent."

Gatomon says, "Well, at least we have a general location."

Blanc says, "I believe that Compa's room would serve well as a base."

Kari asks Compa, "You don't mind?"

Compa says, with a smile, "No, Kari! It will be like one massive sleepover!"

Kazuto asks, "Historie?"

Historie says, "Yes, Kazuto. I'm sorry, but despite all of the Key Fragments together, I don't have much time."

Kazuto responds, "We believe that Arfoire is trying to get the powers of the original goddess that 'created' Neptune and her fellow CPUs. Is she the one with the ability that could allow Arfoire to take the Etherion from my sister?"

Historie says, "Yes, you are correct, Kazuto. The original goddess was the one with that special power. However, her power is different from your sister. Unlike your sister, she can't 'store' Etherion within herself or like others, she would be destroyed. Her ability is to harness Etherion from another source."

Ami says, "Basically, she can control Etherion, but up to a certain point."

Historie says, "That's right. The original goddess' ability to harness Etherion is nothing at the level of Suguha's ability due to her being the appointed guardian of Etherion…"

Suguha says, with a snort, "Some guardian…"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Suguha…"

Amara says, "However, it doesn't mean it is significant. Suguha doesn't exactly have anything close to mastery of Etherion and I suspect that Arfoire has the necessary ability. We can't let her get her hands on Neptune and Suguha or it could mean the end of everything."

Historie says, "That's correct. My time is…at an end…please hurry…the fate of our worlds…depend on it…"

When Historie's voice fades away, Yolei says, with a sigh, "No pressure, huh? Just another day in our lives."

Ken tells Yolei, with a warm smile, "We find a way through it, Yolei. We always do."

Kazuto looks to be in deep thought and Asuna asks, "What's wrong Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I keep wondering who Arfoire's 'real allies' are."

The others look at Kazuto and Ryoutarou asks, "What are you talking about bro?"

Kazuto says, "How did Arfoire link Earth with Gamindustri and other worlds? I don't think she could have done this alone. As powerful as she is now, she shouldn't have been that powerful when we first met since she didn't acquire any of the goddesses' powers at that time. She went after Sugu first in order to capture her and keep her at a location that she could get to her while she hunts down Neptune and her fellow CPUs in order to get the power to drain the Etherion from Sugu in order for her to use."

Vert asks, "So, Arfoire isn't our only enemy?"

Darien says, with a plain tone, "And they haven't revealed themselves."

Minato says, with a nod, "I believe that you and Kazuto are right, Darien. They are hiding in the shadows and they may be even using Arfoire to follow through their own objective."

Amara says, "Which is typical of 'villain's alliances'. They tend to use each other for their own gain."

Sakura asks Minato, "But you don't think that they will be 'in the shadows' for long, Minato-sama?"

Minato responds, shaking his head, "No, I don't. And we need to be ready."

Atem's voice booms, "Wise words."

Everyone looks at Atem and Serena says, "Sorry about getting you involved…"

Atem responds, "It isn't your fault, your majesty. You can't be holding yourself responsible for his actions. All of us, in life, forge our own destinies by our own choices. He made his own when he decided to commit that horrific act and involve you in it." Atem says, looking at Suguha, "All to force your sister to 'awaken' once more in this time and return the power of Etherion back into the 'game' of life. No one should be to blame, but him and him alone."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "That's good enough to say…"

Serena says, with a solemn tone, "…But we wish that we could believe it." Suguha and Serena move off to one side and Darien, Kazuto, Asuna, Naruto, and plenty of the others look at the two of them in concern.

Trista asks Atem, "Atem-dono, do you think…?"

Atem says, with a nod, "I believe so, Soldier of Time. Ever since the Millennium Puzzle was returned to the world in this time, it seems to have been resonating with both Moon Princesses and the Moon Prince."

Trista says, "I still do not know what his intentions are…"

Atem says, "The only one that can answer that is Kayaba himself, Sailor Pluto. For now, the main focus should be restoring the worlds and stopping whoever did this along with their plans."

Trista says, "Yes, you are right." Trista thinks in her mind, _"However, I fear that Arfoire's 'hidden partners' won't remain hidden for long."_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), The World that Never Was**_

Once again, we view Organization XIII, assembled in the center of The World that Never Was, and they are discussing their whatever their latest plans are.

Young Xehanort asks Saix, "Has the plans been made?"

Saix says, "They have indeed."

Xigbar says, "Even though we may succeed, don't we still need the true Kye-Blade? I mean, this is what it is all about."

Master Xehanort says, "Yes, we do. However, it might be risky allowing His Majesty and Master Yen Sid to gather the 'warriors of light' that we need. As the saying goes: 'There is more than one way to skin a cat.'"

Xemnas says, "However, we should remember that a cat always has nasty claws."

Master Xehanort says, with a nod, "Wise words, my friend. Very wise words. That's why we need to make sure that their 'claws' are only 'sharp enough' for our purposes, but not too sharp to 'scratch' us."

 **End of Chapter 39**

There is the end of that chapter! Nice surprise, huh? I bet that you didn't see that twist coming, huh? Well, I hope that this story is full of surprise for you! Remember, this story is ever 'evolving' as time goes on as we get closer to the end of each arc and the end of the story itself. You must be wondering about the meaning of that vision in this chapter, right? I have said it before and I will say it again: You are going to have to read to find out, everyone! Please keep reading and reviewing and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	40. Power Points

On day and another 'episode' of this incredible story! A lot of our Sailor Scouts have reached the Valkyrie form now! And how about that twist in that duel, huh? Oh, those 'images' have a purpose and meaning, but you have to read to find out that meaning! However, I can promise that the action and adventure in this story are going to skyrocket along with the drama! I hope that you are enjoying reading this as I am writing it and there are many more surprised to come everyone! I know that this has been getting 'routine' and stuff, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 40: Power Points**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Today, we are inside of Compa's home within Planeptune where we find our group of adventures made up of the group that came from Earth and those from Gamindustri itself, the four CPUs, Neptune, Noire, Vert, and Blanc, IF, the wandering adventurer, Compa, the Planeptune nurse in-training, MAGES., the 'mad scientist magician' from an alternate Gamindustri, and MarvelousAQL, a lovely orange haired kunoichi who is also from the same alternate Gamindustri as the mad scientist magician. Recently, our group has gained four Key Fragments and they are basically what the name implies, they are pieces of a key to release the seal on Historie, a living magical tome, a kind of book, who may contain the knowledge that they need to win against their enemy, Arfoire, who is out to claim the power of the four CPUs in order to gain the ability to harness Etherion, the power of creation itself within Suguha AKA Sailor Celestial, and restore Earth and Gamindustri, which has become linked with 'other worlds', back to normal. Right now, however, they are at an 'impasse' on their mission.

Neptune says, "Welcome to the start of the one-hundred and twenty-eighth 'Where is Histy Summit'!"

As Compa claps her hands, Yolei asks, solemnly, "Really, Nep?"

IF says, "Anyway, let's hear about the information that we have."

Neptune says, "I have a whopping…nothing!"

IF retorts, solemnly, "I wasn't counting on you, anyways. How about everyone else?"

Ken says, "Not a thing, IF."

Izzy says, "I've heard the databases of the whole of Gamindustri, but there is nothing found."

Kazuto says, "The libraries didn't have anything useful either."

Davis says, "In short, we have a big fat zip."

Asuna asks, "What about you IF?"

IF responds, "I went to my best sources, including Otome-chan, but I've got nothing too."

Neptune says, "So, we all had nada then. If we only had Histy to give us a clue…"

Noire asks, "It just dawned on me, but why not ask Planeptune's Basilicom for help?"

Vert says, "Well, Planeptune's Basilicom would know than anyone about Planeptune itself."

Neptune retorts, "Good point. Why didn't I come up with that?"

Blanc says, "You are supposed to be the CPU here you know…"

Kari says, with a smile, "Anyway, it is a good idea."

Tai says, with a nod, "I agree, Kari."

Davis asks Kari, "By the way, Kari, are you feeling okay?"

Kari responds, curiously, "Why do you ask Dai-kun?"

Gatomon says, plainly, "Well, it is a fact that you are tossing and turning in your sleep lately like you are having a nightmare."

Yui says, "Now that I think about it…Mommy has been tossing and turning like that at night too." Plenty of the others look at both Kari and Asuna with concerned looks especially their boyfriends.

Kazuto asks Asuna, "Asuna?"

Asuna responds, nervously, "I've been having weird nightmares lately, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto asks, "Weird nightmares?"

Asuna tells Kazuto, with a warm smile, "Don't worry, Kirito-kun. I'm okay. It isn't anything revolving around 'that'. I promise."

Kazuto says, with a warm smile, "I believe you, Asuna."

Asuna responds, "Thank you, Kirito-kun."

Davis asks Kari, concerned, "Kari-chan?"

Kari responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Dai-kun. Really." Kari kisses Davis on the lips, but deep inside, she is mentally kicking herself. Asuna glances at Kari and Kari makes a motion that saying 'yes' to some kind of unsaid thing.

Asuna thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"So, Kari-chan is experiencing the same 'dreams' that I am. No…Not dreams…not nightmares…visions…horrible visions…"_ Asuna then glances at Serena and Suguha in which images of a vision of Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial along with some kind of dark dragon type creature and then they are engulfed in an explosion which seemly vaporizes them. In Kari's mind, she is seeing the same images and both Asuna and Kari remember a voice telling them: 'The multiverse will die if they don't perform this act, but they will die and if they die, then all will be lost in the end…If they don't perform the act, all will die, but if they do, they will die and all will be lost in the end…' The memory of these 'images' send shivers down their spines as group prepares to head to the Planeptune's Basilicom, Neptune's Basilicom, in order to find information on where Historie could be sealed.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts Universe, Yen Sid's Tower**_

Within the tower home of former Keyblade Master, Yen Sid, he and his protégé, Keyblade Master and Disney Castle ruler, King Mickey, are talking together and King Mickey has a greatly concerned look on his face.

King Mickey asks, "Are you sure, Master Yen Sid?"

Yen Sid replies, "I believe so, Mickey. I have done much research and I believe that's what they are planning."

King Mickey says, "I didn't think that it existed."

Yen Sid says, "And it may be the reason that they took over the test from the Fusion Dimension."

King Mickey asks, "About them…?"

Yen Sid says, "Yes, I know. I believe I know what their leader's objective is."

King Mickey asks, surprised, "You do?"

Yen Sid says, with a nod, "And I believe that their leader is letting the past rule over him and leading to the creation of a nightmare that we may not expect." King Mickey's eyes widen and he can't help to wonder what his former teacher meant by that. Yen Sid says, "However, for the moment, we need to focus on the situation at hand."

King Mickey says, "Yes, we do. Most likely, they don't want to run the risk of a 'surprise factor' with us gathering the seven 'Keybladers of Light' needed for their plans."

Yen Sid says, "Indeed."

King Mickey says, "I just hope that they can stop their plans before it is too late."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Back in Planeptune, we are inside of Planeptune's Basilicom where we find our group entering the Basilicom.

Neptune yells out, excitedly, "Hiya there!"

One of the Basilicom staff says, "Oh! It is the Loli-cute girl from before!"

Yolei says, with a groan, "Here we go again."

Neptune says, "Been a while, hasn't it? Didn't think that you would remember me."

The staff member responds, "How could I forget? A Loli-child like you is a treasure in this world!"

Davis asks, nervously, "Is anyone else disturbed?"

Neptune says, "Oh, shucks. Stop embarrassing me."

The staff member asks, "And how may I be assistances to you and your friends?"

Compa asks, "We have a question on the dungeons of Planeptune."

The staff member responds, "Dungeons? How unusual for such cute girls to be asking about all that."

Plenty of the males of our group glare at the Basilicom staff member and Amara says, "Hey, buddy, plenty of these 'cute girls' are already taken so don't get any ideas."

The staff member replies, nervously, "Thought never crossed my mind."

Neptune asks, "Is there like a super rare dungeon hidden around here?"

The staff member says, curiously, "A super rare dungeon you say…"

IF says, "For example, a dungeon not made public by the Basilicom or like ruins…"

The staff member says, "Lore has it that there is a dungeon where the heroes Quartet trained eons ago."

Keiko asks, "Heroes Quartet?"

Neptune asks, "Ah, that sounds super dungeon-y! And where is this dungeon?"

The staff member responds, "This is from lore, so, there is no precise location…"

Tai says, with a sigh, "Figured as much…"

Neptune says, "Ah, just when I thought that we had a lead…"

Cody says, "Maybe we do."

Blanc says, "Yes. If the lore can be unraveled, we will have a strong lead."

Compa asks, "Come to think of it, does any goddess remember anything from that time?"

Noire says, "We're not sure. For the most part, we've been living in Celestia."

Vert says, "True. I can only vaguely remember our former goddess…"

Neptune says, "Even my trusty goddesses are no use…"

Noire says, annoyed, "That's ironic coming from someone who lost their memory…"

The staff member, who somehow didn't get that a few members of the group are all four CPUs of Gamindustri, says, "There should be more information here so I'll see what I can find."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Planeptune's Basilicom is the best! Unlike some other Basilicoms."

The staff member says, "Well, serving a Loli-cute child like you is as important as anything. Come back later. I'll see what I can find."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Thank you."

The staff member responds, "Anytime sweetie."

Rika tells Keiko, with a smirk, "Didn't know that you were quite the minx Keiko?"

Keiko blushes in embarrassment and Davis asks, "Seriously, doesn't anyone find that disturbing?" Our group then takes their leave and the staff member, wondering about Neptune and the others, starts to work to gather the information that they need.

Outside of the Basilicom, Lita asks, "Now what?"

Amara says, "We ask around."

Ami says, with a nod, "If we ask around, we might find people that know about the lore."

Keiko asks, "Um, who are these heroes that you are talking about?"

Kazuto responds, "The heroes Quartet, Keiko. They are a group of four people that fought against the 'mother' of Neptune and her fellow CPUs."

Mimi asks, amazed, "They fought against a real-life goddess?"

Ken says, "Based on what information we gathered, they were four humans with very special weapons that could defeat even a goddess. Based on what was said, the former goddess had turned to 'wickedness' and the four humans battled her. When they defeated her, the former goddess repented and to make up for her 'crimes', she created the four CPUs from her power to rule the world in her stead before she vanished. However, the four heroes died in that battle and most likely, she also died because it was her last act to divide her power between Neptune and her fellow CPUs since she was most likely injured from that battle since those weapons can really 'hurt' her."

TK asks, "Wait! Didn't Noire and the others say that they are 'following the will of the former goddess'?"

Mina asks, with a nod, "Yeah! And they told us that they can hear the 'voice' of the former goddess, right?"

Blanc says, "That's right."

Vert says, "In fact, it was the voice of the former goddess that told us to team up on Neptune to end the stalemate of the Console Wars."

Neptune asks, stunned, "Wait! It was the former goddess that told you to attack me? If she is my mother, why would she want to kill me? Haven't I been a good girl?"

Kazuto says, looking in deep thought, "Something tells me that isn't the case, Neptune…"

Everyone else, minus Serena, looks at Kazuto and Asuna asks, "Kirito-kun?"

Yui asks, curiously, "Daddy?"

Ryoutarou says, with a smile, "Hold on, everyone. 'Sherlock Kirito' is on the case."

Kazuto tells Ryoutarou, annoyed, "Seriously, Klein?"

Suguha asks, "What's your theory big brother?"

Kazuto says, "Actually, it is just a feeling, Sugu. What Ken just said also gets me thinking about something like: How can Neptune and her fellow CPUs listen to the 'voice of the goddess' if she could have been gone for so long. If those warriors had weapons that could hurt someone like her, I doubt that she came out of that fight with just bruises and scratches."

Blanc says, "You have a point there."

Vert says, "Indeed. Lore has it that it was a great battle, so, it would be doubt that the former goddess came out of it unscathed."

Matt says, "However, Kazuto, we aren't talking about a 'mortal' per say. This is a 'divine being' and plus, there are worlds where there are ways where people that have gone to the 'great beyond' can communicate with those in the 'mortal world'."

Tai says, with a nod, "Matt has a point."

Kazuto says, "I know, but…"

Davis says, "Something about this still 'bugs' you." Kazuto nods his head, but on the meanwhile, Serena is seeing images of four men and one woman with silver long hair in her mind with a female voice warning the silver haired woman about the power within her.

Darien notices Serena's 'spaced out' look and he asks Serena, "Serena?"

Serena snaps back to focus and she asks, "Y-Yes, Darien-kun?"

Darien tells Serena, "You were spacing out Meatball Head. Is something wrong?"

Serena responds, with a smile, "No, Darien-kun. Like you said, I was just 'spacing out'."

Raye asks, "When is that unusual for you?"

Serena glares at Raye and Darien asks Serena, "Are you sure?"

Serena says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Darien-kun." Serena kisses Darien on the lips, but Darien's bond with Serena tells him that she is far from okay, however, he can tell that she is suffering from confusion about something. For the moment, Darien decides not to press her.

Minato says, "Anyway, our main focus should be finding this place in Planeptune. It might be the key to find Historie."

Kushina says, with a nod, "Good point, Minato-kun."

Kazuto says, "I agree. For now, let's focus on finding that dungeon." Our group nod their heads in agreement and they start to ask around in which they run into Tekken, Falcom, Broccoli, and CyberConnect2 where they end up in the cavern where they found Planeptune's Key Fragment and fought Arfoire.

Noire asks, "So, this is where you found Planeptune's Key Fragment?"

IF says, with a nod, "Yes."

Noire says, "I see."

Keiko asks, "Is something wrong Noire?"

Noire responds, "It is just a hunch, but something doesn't feel right here."

IF asks, "You mean about the hidden path?"

Noire says, "Yes, I can't tell me what's bugging me so…"

Suguha says, "You aren't the only ones that's 'bugged' Noire."

Kazuto asks Suguha, "You feel it too, Sugu?"

Suguha nods her head and Serena says, "I feel the same way."

Rika says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Neptune then asks, feeling something, "Huh?"

Hinata asks, "What's wrong Neptune?"

Neptune says, "This is weird. I feel a breeze coming from the dead end."

IF asks, surprised, "What?"

Vert says, "It's true. I feel a breeze coming from the dead end."

Blanc says, "Maybe…" Blanc then goes over to the end and seemly disappears into the wall."

Compa says, shocked, "Lady Blanc disappeared into the wall!"

Amara says, with a smirk, "No, she didn't Compa."

Michelle says, holding up her Aqua Mirror as Sailor Neptune, "There is no wall. It is an illusion."

Blanc then reappears from the 'wall' and she says, "There is a path up ahead. Maybe this is the dungeon that we have been looking for."

IF says, amazed, "And I didn't even notice."

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, you did it!"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Oh, it was nothing. I'll just have a bucket of pudding as a reward."

IF says, with a smirk, "Don't get too excited just yet. But still, I guess that you deserve it."

Lita says, excitedly, "Awesome, let's do this!"

Kazuto says, "Don't be in such a rush, Lita."

Lita asks, curiously, "Why not?"

Tai responds, "Trap."

Sora asks Tai, "Do you think that there is a trap in the dungeon?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I have to agree with Tai. Arfoire is most likely the one that sealed Historie in the first place."

Darien says, nodding his head, "Agreed, Kazuto. Arfoire wouldn't keep Historie unguarded. We have to prepare for monsters and more."

Amara says, nodding her head in agreement, "I agree. Arfoire might have some defenses and 'other surprises' waiting for us in there."

Trista says, giving a nod of her head as well, "Yes. Remember, she managed to negate the CPUs' and our ability to tap into the greater depths of our powers and transform."

TK says, "It was only because of our Sword Skills and ALO magic spells that we got out of that 'first round' and the 'super robot' that they sent against us next went berserk with Naruto and our ninjas retaining their chakra abilities."

Ken says, "I doubt that Arfoire will make any more mistakes and oversights like those."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "I have to agree. Arfoire won't make the same mistakes twice."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Then we have to make her make new mistakes."

Yolei asks, curiously, "Does that make sense?" Davis gives a glare before our group goes through the illusionary wall and into the dungeon area where they fight plenty of monsters that they found in Planeptune, but they also find plenty of monsters that they fought in SAO including lizardmen, kobolds, and even Fallen Elves in which Asuna slams her rapier hard against one of them.

Kazuto yells out, "Switch!" Asuna leaps back and Kazuto leaps in to finish off the Fallen Elf with **Nightmare Raid** , a powerful fifteen hit Dual Wielding Sword Skill combo, in which he roars before shattering into hundreds of 'pieces'.

Rika says, "That's the last one."

Ken says, "For the moment."

Neptune yells out, "Is this where Histy is? Hey, Histy!"

Yolei says, annoyed, "Neptune, do you want to attract every monster that Arfoire has got in the place?! Cut it out!"

Kazuto says, "Too late, Yolei. We're not alone, but it isn't monsters that's here."

Arfoire's voice then booms, "I've been waiting for you, Neptune. Took you long enough to get here."

Lita says, "And here comes the witch with the deity complex."

Arfoire then steps out into the open and she says, "You have got quite the mouth. I can't wait to shut it for good."

Amara says, "If we had a yen for the many times that we heard that or something like it…"

Vert says, "With you here, it is proof that Historie is here as well."

Arfoire says, "Exactly. I knew that you would come here after you collected the Key Fragments."

Noire says, "Now I know what was bugging me."

Serena says, plainly, "Trap."

Raye says, with a nod, "Obviously, Meatball Head. It was too obvious that we would come after Historie and here she is to say: 'You've just walked into my trap'."

IF says, concerned, "Oh no! Nep, run!"

Arfoire says, "I invited you. It is obvious that you should stay for a while." There is a roar behind our group and they look to see Killachine style robot behind them.

Neptune asks, "When did that monster get behind us?"

Rika says, seriously, "There is no time to ask about that! We need to knock it out and get you and Suguha out of here!"

Trista says, "It is obvious that she is after the two of you."

Suguha says, taking out her broach, "She is getting my power over my dead body! Time to end this fiasco!"

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Moon, Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mars Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Jupiter Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Uranus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Saturn Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neptune Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Pluto Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Sun Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Star Power, Make-up!** "

" **Orion Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Moon Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Nebula Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

" **Galaxy Eternal Power, Make-up!** "

With their classic transformation phrases spoken, Suguha, Serena, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Trista, Kari, Asuna, Shion, Rini, Molly, and Hinata transform into their Sailor Scout forms of Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, Sailor Orion, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Galaxy with Celestial, Moon, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Sun, and Star in Valkyrie Sailor Scouts with the rest in Eternal Sailor Scout forms. Soon after, they are joined by Davis, going into his Light Hawk form, and Darien transforming into Tuxedo Mask.

Noire turns into her HDD form of Black Heart and she says, "They're right! Let's defeat that tin can!" Blanc, Vert, and Neptune join in by transforming into their HDD forms of White Heart, Green Heart, and Purple Heart.

IF tells Purple Heart, "She is aiming for you so don't overdo it, Nep."

Purple Heart responds, "Yes, I understand."

Arfoire laughs evilly and Sakura says, "I can't wait to punch out her mouth! She is really so annoying!"

Sailor Orion says, "Allow me." Sailor Orion fires a barrage of arrows, but the massive war machine easily manages to block the attacks causing Sailor Orion to ask, shocked, "Huh? How?"

This sends shivers down plenty of the Sailor Scouts' spines and Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "Lucky break!"

White Heart says, with a smirk, "Break, huh? I'll break it in half!"

Sailor Jupiter and White Heart leap into battle and Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "No, wait!" However, it is too late as White Heart tries to bash it down, but the machine monster easily withstands the attack and brutally bashes White Heart, hard.

Purple Heart says, shocked, "Blanc!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, annoyed, "Oh, yeah! Take this!" Sailor Jupiter unleashes a powerful thunderstorm at the machine monster, but the machine monsters manage to block it without much effort in which Sailor Jupiter gasps in shock before she is ruthlessly bashed hard and knocking her to the ground with a nasty 'thud'.

Sailor Moon says, stunned, "Jupiter!"

Sailor Celestial says, drawing her swords, "Now, you are going to get it!" Sailor Celestial rushes into the fight and unleashes her attacks against the massive war machine, but it easily blocks, deflects, and dodges all of her attacks causing her to exclaim, flabbergasted, "No way!" Sailor Celestial then gets bashed, hard, and sent spiraling into the ground.

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Sailor Moon goes over to Sailor Celestial, who struggles into a sitting position, and she asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I'll tell you when the world stops spinning like a merry-go-round…"

Sailor Uranus says, "This thing is reading us like a book!"

Arfoire responds, with an evil smirk, "Exactly. This thing was programmed to beat you and the goddesses with the powers that I copied and it has all of your skills and moves programmed into its memory! It knows you inside and out!"

Kotone says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Ryoutarou says, "No joke! This isn't good at all!" The machine attacks and Sailor Saturn tries to use a shield to protect everyone, but the machine easily destroys the shield and Sailor Saturn yelps as she collapses from the loss of the shield since the blow caused her great strain.

Sailor Neptune says, stunned, "Firefly!"

Black Heart yells out, "Don't think that you can win because of this!"

Arfoire retorts, in a taunting tone, "Oh? Then let me show you it's true power!" Soon after, it unleashes a powerful energy field and the Sailor Scouts yelp as they are force back into their 'civilian forms' while the CPUs return to their human forms with Davis and Tuxedo Mask 'losing' their powers as well.

Davis asks, shocked, "What?!"

Darien says, stunned, "Our powers!"

Blanc yells out, "Damn it! What did you do?"

Arfoire responds, "That thing was made to face all of you. What do you think that I did?"

Naruto says, "That does it!" Naruto and the other ninja try to harness their chakra, but while they can feel their chakra, they can't access it in which Naruto says, "Hey! My chakra!"

Kushina says, stunned, "Mine as well!"

Minato says, "The field negates charka as well! We're powerless too!" The Digimon found that they couldn't digivolve neither which put our group in a VERY DANGEROUS situation.

IF says, "Nep! Run! Get out of here!"

Neptune says, "But Iffy…"

Amara says, "Don't argue with us! Take Suguha with you! We can't let Arfoire get her hands on her power!"

Suguha yells out, sternly, "No way! I'm not going to abandon you!"

Arfoire says, tauntingly, "Such nobility…and such friendship…But Neptune if you leave with her, they will all die."

Tai says, "You wouldn't dare!"

Arfoire retorts, strongly, "Wouldn't I?"

Yolei asks, nervously, "Do you think that it is wise to argue with someone with a deity complex?"

Arfoire says, "We'll see how much of a bluff this is with your life extinguished!" Arfoire then zips over, grabs IF by the collar, and leaps away with her hands on IF's neck.

Neptune says, shocked, "Iffy!"

Arfoire asks, "So, Neptune, how about a trade? Your powers for their lives?"

Neptune asks, "Trade with my power?"

Amara yells out, "Don't trust her! She is a fiend and she is only going to backstab you!"

Arfoire retorts, sternly, "I'm going to stab her in the heart if you don't be silent!" Arfoire tells Neptune, "But this is a trade and not a copy. I will be taking your actual power."

Davis says, seriously, "Don't do it!"

Lita says, "You can't trust her!"

IF grunts out, "Don't do it…"

Arfoire tightens her grip on IF's neck and Neptune says, coming forward, "Wait! I'll do it. Just let them go."

Sakura tells Neptune, "Don't be stupid, Neptune! You can't trust her at all!"

Neptune responds, "She has Iffy's life and your lives in her hands! What choice do I have? If my power is all that's need, then it is a good deal. Plus, I don't have memory, so, I'm not that attached to be a goddess."

Kushina says, "But she wants your power to get the power needed to steal Suguha's power! We can't risk it!"

Neptune says, "I don't have a choice. I can't risk your lives."

Serena says, concerned, "Neptune, don't do it!"

Neptune goes over and Arfoire says, "With this, I can become the True Goddess…No, a true god…and ultimate power shall be mine! The universe…no, multiverse…No, the entire OMNIVERSE…will be mine to command…to control…and reshape into the perfect reality itself!" Arfoire throws IF away and uses her power to take Neptune's power causing her to yelp at the loss of her power in which she stumbles back.

Hinata says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Neptune says, "A promise is a promise. Let them go."

Arfoire responds, "You are so gullible as usual. Why would I keep such a promise?"

Neptune says, "No fair! You promised! You said that you would let them go!"

Davis says, "Nep, she is a villain! A villain! They don't know the meaning of 'fair'!"

TK says, with a nod, "Yep! And I doubt that she would follow it even if she did know."

Arfoire says, with an evil smile, "Now, let me show you something before I get rid of you."

Arfoire then displays a golden and brown tome with a band that's locks it and Mimi asks, "A book?"

Cody says, seriously, "A tome…"

Serena asks, "Could that be…?"

Arfoire says, with a grin, "Yes. It is the sealed form of the one that you call Historie."

Keiko asks, "That's Historie?"

Suguha then takes out something from her sub-space pocket and Arfoire says, "Historie! Hear me and see me! I am finally the one True Goddess!"

Historie's voice comes from the tome and she says, "Arfoire…"

Arfoire says, "Oh, right. You can't see. What a pity. You can't see me having the CPUs groveling at my feet and soon, ultimate power will be mine!"

Historie responds, irritated, "Why you…?"

Arfoire says, "Now, petty talk aside, I will use your power, Historie, and then take what is rightfully mine."

Historie says, "That's not possible. As I will not allow you to use my powers!"

Suguha shouts out, "Good to know!" Suguha then uses a throwing pick and uses a **Single Shot** Throwing Knife Sword Skill to knock it out of her hands.

Arfoire yells out, stunned, "What?!" Suguha rushes over, grabs Historie's sealed form, and throws it to Serena.

Suguha yells out as she does so, "Sis, catch!" Serena manages to catch Historie's sealed form, but she is caught by the back of the collar by Arfoire.

Arfoire shouts out, angrily, "I've had enough of you! You are just as annoying as Neptune!"

Suguha retorts, with a grin, "Might be why we get along so well witch."

Arfoire yells out, angrily, "I'm going to shut you up for good!" Arfoire produces a strange crystal in her free hand and she yells out, "Now, witness the power of a True Goddess! Your power is mine!" Suguha screams out as her Etherion energies are ripped out of her and start to flow into the crystal.

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Serena and Asuna shout out in horror, "No!"

Naruto yells out, horrified, "Suguha-chan!"

Hinata and Sakura yell out, horrified as well, "No!"

Trista shout out, horrified, "Since she is the guardian of Etherion, removing it from in that way is draining her life energy! She's killing her!"

The others gasp in horror and Arfoire shouts out, evilly, "Good! I'm going to love snuffing out your life! This is for messing with a True Goddess, you little brat!"

Suguha thinks in her mind, strongly, _"No…I won't…I can't…"_ As the images of her life, especially the Silver Millennium and SAO, in which she thinks, strongly, _"I won't let it end here! I won't her win! I CAN'T LET HER WIN!"_ Suguha's sigil appears on her forehead and as it glows, she says, "If you want my power…so badly…HERE IT IS BITCH!" Suguha transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in a bright flash and before Arfoire could say or do anything, her broach opens up and blasts Arfoire right in the face, point-blank, with rainbow energy causing her to scream out in pain and agony.

Arfoire screams out, "My eyes! MY EYES!" The power drain stops and Arfoire throws the greatly weakened Sailor Celestial to the ground with Arfoire stumbling backwards, putting her hand over her eyes, and she screams out, "You worthless brat! You piece of trash! How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

But then a voice says, "We can't allow that." The machine that beaten our heroes and heroines down and negated their powers just then explodes and Arfoire scream as she is shocked from behind causing her to collapse with Young Xehanort revealed to be behind her.

Xemnas goes over to Young Xehanort and Kazuto asks, shocked, "You?!"

Young Xehanort says, "I don't believe that we met, personally, but you did meet my digital counterpart or at least, the digital counterpart of Xemnas I should say, in your prison." Just then energy binds grab Neptune and Compa by the waists, restraining their arms, and they yelp as they are yanked over to Ansem and Saix.

IF yells out, shocked, "Nep! Compa!"

Xigbar comes over and he says, with a grin, "It is about time that the old witch did something right for a change."

Ansem says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Saix says, looking at Neptune, "Now that you are a human, your pure soul will be useful to us."

Neptune asks, nervously, "My what?"

Lita says, "Oh, great! It is those Organization Thirteen jerks!"

Vert asks, "You know them?"

Ami says, "They are a group created by a Keyblade Master in order for him to gain ultimate knowledge by restarting the infamous Keyblade War that nearly destroyed all existence many ages ago."

Noire asks, shocked, "Wait! The Keyblade War?"

Master Xehanort, himself, then appears and he says, "I am not surprised that you would know about it since you have been in those world for many of its ages, but not even you, the deities of Gamindustri, know even a morsel of the true depths of the Keyblade War."

Yolei asks, "Who is that old guy?"

Amara says, "Be careful. He may be an elderly man, but he far from harness."

Raye says, "I can sense the immense power of darkness within him. His negative aura is off the charts!"

Master Xehanort says, "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Master Xehanort, leader of the true Organization Thirteen."

Davis says, "Hey! You are the mastermind!"

Master Xehanort says, "Crude term, but correct ones none the less."

Kazuto says, "It was you! You were the ones that led Arfoire to Suguha and were aiding her in the shadows!"

Xigbar says, with an evil smirk, "Bingo, boy."

Amara says, "I get it. Arfoire was a pawn in your game."

Ansem says, "Indeed. And a very useful pawn. She has developed the wickedness within her quite nicely and now, her true use can be fully utilized."

Saix says, pointing to the very weak Sailor Celestial, "And now, time for the queen."

Kazuto says, drawing his Keyblades, "No! You won't take Sugu!"

Master Xehanort says, bringing out his Keyblade, "You may wield the Keyblade, but you have no idea how to use them to their full potential, boy. A lesson for you." Master Xehanort unleashes a powerful shockwave and Kazuto screams out as he is flung into the air before crashing into the ground with a massive 'thud'!

Asuna shouts out, horrified, "Kirito-kun!"

Rika, Keiko, Ryoutarou, and Serena shout in unison, horrified, "Kirito!"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "You are going…to pay for that…"

Xigbar asks, with a confident smirk, "And what are you going to do about little girl?"

Sailor Celestial says, as she glows, "T-This!" Sailor Celestial then sends energy into Serena, Rini, and Shion causing them to glow brightly.

Rini asks, shocked, "What?"

Shion asks, confused, "What is…?"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "The rest is up to you…I believe in you…" Sailor Celestial collapses into unconscious and she transforms back into Suguha.

Rini says, concerned, "Aunt Suguha!" But then Serena, Rini, and Shion scream out as surges of power go through them and Organization XIII, greatly confused and stunned, watch as Rini and Shion are engulfed by the glow forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

Yolei says, stunned, "So bright!" However, as quickly as it came, the glow fades away and when everyone can see, Rini and Shion has transformed into Sailor Neo Moon and Sailor Orion, but they have brand new forms!

The brand new Sailor Neo Moon has her head covered in a pink helmet similar to Valkyrie Sailor Moon's helmet that has holes to allow her pigtails to flow out with a rainbow replica of Rainbow Dragon on the top center portion of the helmet, her golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead shining, her lips are a deep and lovely bubblegum pink, she has a pink metal choker around her neck and her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored one with a pink heart shaped broach in the chest area of her new armored fuku, her heart shaped broach has Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and Elemental Hero Divine Neos with a pink crescent moon sigil attached to the front and eight white feathered wings attached to the sides of the broach, she has silver armored shoulder pads similar to Magnamon's shoulder pads, pink armored gantlets that cover all of her arms and connected to the shoulder pads and armored fuku, she has an armored mini-skirt that's pink, silver, and gold in color, the mini-skirt has two swords similar to Black Luster Soldier's swords attached to her skirt along with a staff similar to Mystic Power Ranger's Magi-Staff attached to the rear of her skirt, and she has silver armored kneepads and high-heeled boots that goes and connects to the armored kneepads. Finally, she has eight huge and fluffy white wings coming out of her back and a silver version of Dark Magician's staff/wand in her hands.

The brand new Sailor Orion has her hair tucked in a silvery-blue zunari kabuto Japanese samurai helmet with a golden majestic eagle on top portion with an icy-blue jewel in the shape of an Asian Leviathan wrapped around it, her face remains the same, the black cloth choker has been replaced by metallic version, her earrings remain the same, her sailor fuku has been replaced by a full armored version of the Sailor Scout fuku that's icy-blue in color with dark silver heart jewel now has icy blue jewel that looks like Black-Winged Dragon along with golden bow and arrow as well as eight silvery-white wings, her shoulder pads are now armored and they look the armored shoulder pads from Rowen's Armor of Strata, her arms are covered in black colored armor with her hands covered in fingerless armored gloves with a silver metallic mini-crossbow attached to her right backhand, her armored mini-skirt is silver-white, black, and icy-blue color, she has black armored kneepads, and silvery-white armored high-heeled boots that goes up and connected to the kneepads with the high-heeled boots having three inch knife-like stiletto heels. She has a silver-blue version of the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger's Power Bow attached to the rear of her skirt with an icy-blue version of the Red Ninja Storm Ranger's Hawk Blaster and a white version of the Turbo Ranger's Turbo Blaster attached to right side of her skirt. Finally, there are eight huge and fluffy silver-white feathered wings coming out of her back.

Trista says, amazed, "Rini…"

Mina says, amazed, "Neo Moon and Orion have become Valkyrie Sailor Scouts!"

On the meanwhile, Serena feels new energy inside of her and Serena thinks in her mind, _"I feel it, Suguha! Your hope…your will…I will not let this go to waste! I WILL WIN!"_ Serena then transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon in flash, but she feels a mighty 'pull' inside of her and she roars out as brand new power courses through her body. As her body quakes with new power, the whole area starts to shake from that new power.

Matt asks, confused, "What the heck?!"

Rika asks, confused, "Now what?!"

Amara says, "The power that Suguha gave Sailor Moon awoken a deeper power in her! She…She's transforming!"

Trista says, awe-struck, "No, she…she's ASCENDING!"

Mina asks, confused, "Ascending?!"

TK says, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Darien says, stunned, "Sailor Moon…" Valkyrie Sailor Moon's form glows as her armored form 'transforms' and 'modifies' into a brand new and somewhat different form.

Sailor Moon's hair has grown in which her pigtails are now reaching to the ground, her hair is now a mixture silvery-white and golden blond, her shoulder pads are like those from the Armor of Inferno of Ronin Warriors fame, but they are silver and pink in color and a rainbow colored crescent moon on the shoulder pads, and she, now, has a total of twelve huge and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back in which there are the same number of wings attached to her broach.

Everyone is shocked and Vert says, "Oh, my…"

Xigbar says, regaining his smirk, "If you think that a little 'costume change' will scare us, think again!"

Raye says, "Costume change, nothing. Meatball Head's power just went from massive into territory of close to be unmeasurable."

Xigbar then brings out his guns and he yells out, leaping into the air, "Think you are so great? Try this on for size!"

Saix says, seriously, "Wait!" However, it is too late as Xigbar fires his weapons at the new Sailor Moon, but she refuses to move from the spot that she is standing in.

Rika yells out, "Hey! What are you doing? Get out of the way!"

Darien says, concerned, "Serena!" However, when the energy 'bullet' gets close, Sailor Moon, quick as lightning, slaps it away where it explodes in mid-air much to the shock of everyone else.

Yolei says, stunned, "No way!"

Davis says, "I think 'yes way', Yolei." Xigbar then fires more energy bullets at the new Sailor Moon, but she easily slaps them away in which they explode in the air harmlessly with Sailor Moon taking out a Star Seeker Keyblade and with one mighty swing, she creates a massive shockwave that knocks the Organization XIII members down, hard.

Ansem says, "This is…unexpected."

The others are stunned and Naruto says, amazed, "Whoa! She's really…powered up!"

Sakura responds, "Obliviously, Naruto. And I think that 'powered up' putting it majorly lightly!"

Sailor Moon says, her voice unusually calm, "You are going to give back my friends or in the name of the moon and the multiverse, SUPER Valkyrie Sailor Moon is going to beat your heartless butts to the ground."

Tai asks, "SUPER Valkyrie?!"

Master Xehanort says, with a smile, "Impressive name and impressive power, but I wonder how it will deal with this." Master Xehanort snaps his fingers and two massive Twilight Thorn Nobodies make their appearance and immediately, attack the new Super Valkyrie Sailor Moon, but one of them gets destroyed by a powerful energy arrow from Valkyrie Sailor Orion. Super Valkyrie Sailor Moon then flies up, dodging the attacks of the other Twilight Thorn, and with one slice, she cuts the other one in half before it vanishes in a massive explosion.

Davis says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Veemon says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Matt says, looking around, "Crap! They're gone!" Everyone then looks to see Organization XIII, Neptune, Compa, Arfoire, and the crystal that held Suguha's Etherion stolen from her are gone!

Tai says, angrily, "Damn it! It was a distraction! Those jerks!"

Kazuto then runs over to the fallen Suguha and he yells out, concerned, "Sugu!" Everyone else rushes to the unconscious Suguha, who is pale, her cheeks flush, and breathing heavily, as Ami uses her computer to scan her.

Ami says, nearly in a panic, "Oh no! Her energy is critically low! If we don't do something fast…!"

Hotaru asks, "Could my powers…?"

Amara tells Hotaru, "No, Firefly. Your powers only heal physical injuries. Suguha is suffering from life-force drain."

Sailor Moon says, "I'm going try something." Sailor Moon then closes her eyes, her broach opens, and energy from her broach goes into Suguha causing her paling skin to get back some color and her breathing to slow down.

When Sailor Moon is done, Ami says, "Suguha's condition has stabilized, but she isn't in a good way."

Ryoutarou says, "Let's get her back to Compa's house and quick."

Keiko asks, "But what about…?"

Amara responds, "Those fiends need Neptune and Compa alive for a reason, Keiko. They will be just fine until we find them. Right now, we need to get Suguha to safety and fast." Kazuto takes his step-sister and cousin into his arms, bridal style, and the group starts to head back to Compa's house in Planeptune.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Neptune…Compa…Don't worry…We will rescue you!"_

As they rush along, Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Hang on, Suguha-chan!"_

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Stay strong, Sugu! We've been through SAO and so much more! SAO didn't beat you and you never lost to anyone else! Stay strong!"_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Unknown location**_

At an unknown location in Gamindustri, Heathcliff is looking at some kind of crystal orb.

Heathcliff says, "Looking for ultimate knowledge, Master Xehanort? They say that knowledge is power and your thirst for it is immense, so, it is reasonable to say that you are quite 'power hungry'. And you should remember what happens to those that crave power, Master Xehanort." Heathcliff says, "However, right now, I have more pressing matters at the moment." Heathcliff looks around in the skies and he says, "Reo, you are a true fool. My…OUR daughters shall finally teach you a lesson."

Just then a female voice calls out, "Isn't that what you deserve too?" Heathcliff then looks to see none other than Serene, Serena's Fusion Dimension counterpart, with none other than Serenity, Serena's Synchro Dimension counterpart, and Kuro, Kazuto's Synchro Dimension counterpart.

Heathcliff asks, "So…have you accepted?"

Serene says, with a sneer, "You have got some nerve to ask that question."

Serenity says, "And some nerve to show your face again after what you have put our families through our various lifetimes."

Kuro says, "Not to mention all of the pain and misery that you put our Standard 'brothers and sisters' through."

A male voice that sounds like Kuro's/Kazuto's voice booms out, "We should crush you like the rat that you are!" Everyone looks to see someone that looks a lot like Kazuto in his SAO avatar of Kirito, but he has dark blue hair that looks black much like Hinata's hair color in Kazuto's classic hairstyle.

Serene says, amazed, "Kiro."

Kuro asks, "You must be my Fusion Dimension 'brother'?"

The blue haired version of Kazuto responds, with a nod, "Yeah. I'm Serene's younger brother, Kiro. Nice to meet you 'bro'." The Fusion Dimension version of Kazuto, Kiro, responds, shakes his head, "This is all too weird."

Serenity says, "Don't let it get to you or your head will burst."

Heathcliff says, "You are hearing the dragon's call." The Fusion and Synchro counterparts of Kazuto and Serena look at Heathcliff and he says, "You know what's happening."

Serene says, taking out her Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) Fusion Monster card, "We won't allow it to happen."

Kiro says, "And we won't allow you…"

Heathcliff says, "Selene has been critically 'wounded'."

There are gasps of shock and Serenity asks, "What are you talking about?"

Heathcliff takes out an electronic notepad and he says, "See for yourself." Heathcliff throws the notepad to Serenity and she look reluctantly at Heathcliff in which she pushes buttons on the touchscreen causing Kiro, Kuro, Serene, and Serenity gasp at what they see. Heathcliff asks, with a smile, "What will you do now?" The Fusion and Synchro Dimension counterparts to Kazuto and Serena glare at Heathcliff, but they look at each other with looks of concern on their faces.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Back within Compa's home in Planeptune, Suguha, her face somewhat pale and her cheeks somewhat flush, is sleeping in bed with Ami and Darien looking over her and the two of them rejoin the others in the living room where Historie's sealed tome form is on the table.

The others look at Ami and Darien and Serena asks, "How is she?"

Darien says, "She is stable…at least for the time being."

Ami says, "However, the drain that Arfoire put her through has left in a very weakened state. Serena's energy infusion was the only thing that saved her."

Serena asks, "Is there anything more than I can do?"

Trista responds, shaking her head, "No, princess. You would be putting your life in danger. The amount of energy needed by Suguha to even start recovering is huge and she won't like you putting your life in danger for her."

Kazuto says, "Then there is only one choice: We have to get back the Etherion that was stolen from her."

Amara says, looking at Rini and Shion, "And she gave us a chance to. Suguha used the last of her strength to give Rini and Shion Valkyrie level Sailor Scout powers."

Shion says, "I was surprised."

Rika says, with a smirk, "It shouldn't be too surprising. We are talking about the Sailor Scout of REALITY here."

Raye says, looking at Serena, "And Meatball Head just ascended into next form of Valkyrie Sailor Scout power."

Mina says, "I never knew that Valkyrie Sailor Scouts had multiple 'levels' of power."

Trista says, "Neither did I as well. Remember, the Valkyrie Sailor Senshi is a level of power only legend, lore, and myth. The full aspect of its power and abilities are unknown."

Lita says, looking at Serena, "Something tells me that Serena is going to need to learn to control that SUPER Valkyrie form of hers. Something tells me that it is radical boost upwards from a 'regular Valkyrie Sailor Scout'."

Serena says, "Well, we don't have the time. Neptune and Compa are in trouble and my sister's life is in danger."

Rini tells Serena, "Easy, Meatball Head!"

Serena yells out, irritation showing in her voice, "Easy? I can't take it easy when my family's and friends' lives are in danger!"

Raye whacks Serena on the back of the head and she yells out, "Hey, Meatball Head, cool it!" Serena yelps and Raye tells Serena, sternly, "Don't you think that plenty of us aren't concerned about this? Do you think that we don't care about Suguha, Neptune, and Compa?"

Serena's eyes widen and she says, solemnly, "I-I'm sorry…"

Darien gently hugs Serena and he says, "We know Serena. You have been through a lot these past several years or so far more than your earlier journeys as Sailor Moon."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Even with my greatest opponents and most horrible times, whenever all of us win everything goes back to its original state before the fighting as if nothing happened and it is peaceful until it was time for us to defend it again. I guess that I always felt that in the end as long as I battled my hardest and make sure that I win, everything would be all right…But that was just fantasy…Holder of the Silver Crystal…Most powerful Sailor Scout…I…I became overconfident…that if danger came around…all I had to do was transform…fight with all my friends and comrades and everything would end well no matter how bad it got…SAO changed that…I was stripped of that power…and no matter how hard I tired…no matter how hard I fought…and in the end, it wasn't me that was the hero…it was Suguha that put the final end to that 'death game'…but in the end, nothing was ever the same…and I learned that not even Sailor Moon can save everyone…at the cost of four thousand lives…"

Amara says, "We're only human…we're only mortal, princess. Lunarian don't age beyond their thirties at their maximum and live for a thousand years, but even they are still mortal…still human. The royal family is still human too. You wield one of the most powerful items in our universe…maybe the multiverse…but you are still mortal. There are limits of what a mortal can do and while we can overcome those limits and go beyond them, there will always lines that we can't cross."

Michelle says, "And while we can't get back the lives that are lost, we can save the lives that we can now."

Kazuto says, "Michelle is right, Serena. But you aren't alone. We're all here with you."

Serena says, with a smile, "Thank you."

Davis asks, "Okay, but what now?"

Tai says, pointing to Historie's sealed form, "I think that's obvious. Time to get Historie free from the seal."

Cody says, "She must have the critical information that we need."

Vert says, "So, we need to use the Key Fragments to open the seal most likely."

Davis says, bringing out his Lion Heart Keyblade, "Actually, we already had a solution to that."

Vert says, with a smile, "Oh, yes. The Keyblade can open any lock."

Kari says, "We could have broken the seal without the Key Fragments, but the problem is that we didn't know where Historie was. We thought that the Key Fragments could lead the way."

Davis says, "But now…" Davis points the Keyblade at the sealed form of Historie, the Keyblade sends a beam of energy into it, and there is a loud 'click' like a lock opening.

Historie's voice says, "Thank you, everyone. The seal is now broken." The seal around Historie breaks apart and the tome glows before it opens up in which someone comes out of the pages of the tome.

The figure that comes out of the pages is a female fairy-like entity as tall as a good sized stuffed animal in which this female fairy has medium length blonde hair in two pigtails with a purple and white headdress on her head. She wears what seems to be a purple graduate gown along with designs that have orange coloring, a white folded down collar and a green tie around her neck as well as orange shoes on her feet with a pair of partial see through butterfly wings coming out of her back.

Historie says, "Greetings, everyone. My name is Historie or as many of you call me, Histy. *emoticons*"

Keiko says, "Oh, she is really cute."

Asuna says, "It is nice to meet you, Historie."

Ken says, "However, we are in trouble."

Historie says, "I know. Neptune has been kidnapped with Compa by Organization Thirteen. A group created by Master Xehanort in order to further his goal to start a new Keyblade War in his quest for ultimate power."

Blanc says, "That was quick."

Historie says, with a smile, "I am the all-seeing tome and all of the history of this world is recorded into myself. *emoticons*"

Davis asks, confused, "Recorded into yourself?"

Historie says, "Yes, Davis. I believe that I should explain from the beginning. You see, I was originally part of the goddesses' power. *emoticons* The original goddess created me to prevent her from misusing the power. With the rest of her power, she created you, the four goddesses, to watch the world in her stead. I was tasked to support the goddess' will and record all of Gamindustri's history."

Vert says, "I am quite surprised."

IF asks, "Lady Vert, you didn't know?"

Vert says, "Yes. From when my memories served, I have been in battle with the others."

Kazuto says, "And that 'war' has been going on for hundreds of years and all that fighting and stuff, you might tend to 'lose' a few memories."

Noire says, "Come to think of it, I did feel that we did have a mother that raised us."

Historie responds, "Oh, you mean Arfoire?"

There are a lot of gasps and plenty of the others shout in unison, "What?!"

Noire asks, shocked, "Arfoire is our mother and the former goddess?!"

Vert says, nervously, "I can't believe that she is our birth parent…"

Blanc says, nervously, "My DNA is denying it…"

Historie says, "Harsh, but don't worry. Arfoire raised each of you, but your mother was a different goddess."

TK asks, "Why was Arfoire the one to raise them? And now, she is trying to kill them! What's going on here?"

Historie asks, "Well, you know about the former goddess and the Quartet correct?"

IF responds, "About four humans that defeated an evil goddess and made her repent?"

Historie says, "Well, lore has only the Quartet written, but there was actually another."

Kazuto asks, "You mean Arfoire?"

Historie says, "Yes, when she was human. With the help of Arfoire and her power of copying, the Quartet defeated the goddess, but at the cost of their own lives. With that, Arfoire and I were left to raise the newly born goddesses."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Wait! Are you saying that Arfoire copied the power of the original goddess, the 'mother' of Neptune and her fellow CPUs?"

Historie says, with a nod, "You are correct, Kazuto…In your question and what you are implying."

Keiko asks, confused, "Huh?"

Amara says, "Arfoire got corrupted by the power of the original goddess…Or most likely, the 'evil essence' that was a part of it at the time. At the time that she fought with those heroes, she copied the goddess' power when she was wicked and she may have unintentionally copied the 'wickedness' that was part of the goddess at the time."

Serena says, "And that corrupted Arfoire from within!"

Historie says, "Yes, Serena. Her body and soul were tainted with power that she could not control."

Ami says, "After hundreds of years, she must be completely controlled by that power."

Blanc says, "So, she fell to the dark side…"

Historie says, "Ever since, Arfoire only sought power and rule over all."

Blanc asks, "One question: Why didn't Arfoire come and kill us directly?"

Kazuto says, "Simple. While she had a power of a deity, she was still human."

Historie says, "That's right. She did not have the power to defeat you all."

Amara says, "And that's where she came up with this complex plan. Most likely, it was her that set you off fighting each other up to the point that you wouldn't see her move until it was too late. She was the whole reason that this whole 'Console War' started in the first place."

Historie says, with a nod, "That is correct. Ironically, the power of the former goddess strengthened her power to copy others and she came up with the plan to weaken all of you and take your powers. However, the situation become more complicated when Organization Thirteen came to her and revealed the existence of Suguha and the Etherion that she held within her as the chosen guardian of it. From what I know, Suguha also holds a deep connection to the true Kingdom Hearts which is why they want her."

Rika asks, "Wait! Suguha has a connection to the true Kingdom Hearts?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Because of the Kye-Blade, the 'counterpart' to the true Kingdom Hearts and the 'ultimate Keyblade'. I remember. She used it against Kayaba in their battle in the Ruby Palace and a few other times."

Historie says, "That's correct, Kazuto. They made a deal for her to gain the power of Etherion from Suguha while they used her to get access to the true Kingdom Hearts and fulfill the twisted dream of rogue Keyblade Master Xehanort to start a new Keyblade War. However, Arfoire was being deceived."

Yolei says, "That was a big obvious when they backstabbed her."

Vert asks, "But why still take Neptune when Arfoire took her power?"

Historie says, "I believe that it is for the use of the 'Soul Gate'."

Mina asks, "Soul Gate?"

Historie says, "Similar to the Queen's Gate, but it is a gate that will allow anyone to enter the very center of the vast multiverse and the realm of the true Kingdom Hearts."

There are gasps and Trista says, amazed, "I thought it was just a myth."

Historie says, shaking his head, "No, it is real, space-time guardian. It has existed in a secret realm in Gamindustri since time began for our world. However, the gate will not open unless a wicked soul and a noble soul are used for the opening."

Lita says, "And that's why they took Neptune!"

Historie says, "Despite her 'flaws', Neptune is a very noble soul and while all the CPUs are noble in their own rights, Neptune is the noblest especially with her current 'condition'. Her purity is why Organization Thirteen wanted her."

Darien says, "And Arfoire is perfect for the 'wicked soul' since she is completely tainted by the evil of the former goddess before she repented."

Historie says, "Exactly."

Mimi asks, "If they wanted to use Neptune, why didn't they take her before?"

Kazuto responds, "Remember what they said?"

Shion then remember and she says, "I see. They said about her being turned into a human. The 'noble spirit' must be a mortal."

Historie says, with a nod, "Yes. While the 'wicked one' needed can be anyone, the 'noble spirit' must be a mortal and can only be a mortal which is why Organization Thirteen hoped that Arfoire would take Neptune's power rather than just copy it so she would become a mortal."

Davis says, "And now, they must want Suguha for her connection to Kingdom Hearts."

IF asks, "But why take Compa?"

Lita asks, "Compa is very pure person too…Maybe she is some kind of backup?"

Historie says, "Maybe…But I don't believe so."

Davis says, "Right now, let's not worry about that. Let's worry about getting them back."

Serena asks Historie, "Historie, can you tell us how to get to the gate?"

Historie says, with a smile, "Actually, you have the 'key' to form the gateway right in front of you."

Noire asks, "Wait! You mean the Key Fragments?"

Historie says, "Yes. The Key Fragments weren't only just used for my seal. They can also unlock the way into the realm in Gamindustri containing the Soul Gate. Organization Thirteen found another way, but this way, you can get there with ease."

Lita says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Molly says, with a nod, "Yes. We have an edge on them now."

MarvelousAQL says, excitedly, "Let's go save Neppy!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it!"

Minato says, "Hold on, son. We are going to need a plan. And also, we can't leave Suguha alone in her condition."

Yui says, with a smile, "I'll keep Auntie Suguha safe."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Thank you, Yui-chan."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yes, thank you, but we would like 'adult supervision' to help you."

Kushina says, with a smile, "Minato-kun and I can handle that job."

Serena asks, "Are you sure?"

Minato says, with a smile, "We'll be fine." Minato tells Kazuto and Asuna, "And don't worry, we'll take care of Yui-chan too."

Asuna asks, "Are you sure?"

Kazuto tells Asuna, with a smile, "With Minato and Kushina, Yui-chan will be just fine."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yes, you're right, Kirito-kun."

Yolei says, "Now, we need a good plan to save them." Our group look at each other in order to try to figure something out, but Davis and Naruto then gain smirks as if they figured out something.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Unknown location**_

Somewhere within Gamindustri, Organization XIII are looking at a massive and what looks like silver marble gate with matching doors with blue heart in the center surrounded by various planets, galaxies, and stars, images of Keyblades and the Keyblade Graveyard, and even an image of Aincrad on it. With them, Neptune, Compa, and Arfoire are trapped inside of cylinder see-through prisons.

Arfoire says, with a sneer, "The Soul Gate. I should have known."

Xigbar says, with a smirk, "Not our fault that you were too obsessed with power not to see things in front of your face."

Arfoire yells out, "When I get out of here…!"

Saix responds, interrupting, "Doubtful. Thanks to your 'research', we already know how to negate your powers, goddess or not."

Ansem says, "The darkness is infinite just like the light."

Master Xehanort says, "However, the light has overshadowed the darkness for too long and proper balance shall be returned. Then I will see what's beyond the Keyblade War…Kingdom Hearts."

Arfoire says, "And they called me insane? Ha! You unleash another Keyblade War and all that will result is nothingness!"

Master Xehanort says, with a smirk, "If that's the result, then so be it."

Arfoire gives a look of shock and Neptune says, "Yipe! I thought that old lady had a screw loose, but man, you really take the cake!"

Xigbar says, "That's your opinion, girly!"

Compa asks, "But what do you need us for?"

Saix says, "In order for us to use this, we need a 'wicked soul' and a 'noble soul'. However, while the 'wicked one' can be anyone, which is why we have chosen Arfoire, the 'noble one' had to be human."

Arfoire says, "Which is why you made sure that I would take Neptune's power rather than copying it. You wanted me to make her mortal!"

Young Xehanort says, "Which one of the few things that you got right as well as weakening Sailor Celestial." Young Xehanort says, showing the crystal containing Suguha's Etherion that was stolen from her, "While we didn't get her, she won't be going anywhere. Thanks to you, her life is now on a knife's edge."

Compa asks, worriedly, "What?"

Young Xehanort says, "Remember, she is the chosen guardian of Etherion and it is closely linked to her. When Arfoire drained her, her life-energy was drained and weakened. She is barely alive last time that I checked using the last of her strength to power up her sister and two of her friends."

Neptune says, "Oh, yeah! That won't keep her down for long!"

Xigbar says, with an evil smirk, "You don't get it, do you? Your precious Sailor Scout of Reality is dying! Her friends might have been able to stabilize her, but the Grim Reaper is wanting to take her soon!"

Neptune says, strongly, "No way! Suguha won't be taken down so easily!"

Arfoire says, with a smile, "Give it up, Neptune. I didn't get all of her Etherion, but she is a husk."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Don't bet on it!" Everyone then looks to see our group, minus Suguha, Minato, and Kushina, walking over to them with all of the Sailor Scouts in their Sailor Scouts forms, either Eternal, Valkyrie, and in the case of Sailor Moon, new Super Valkyrie, forms with the CPUs in their HDD forms.

Xigbar says, "Well, the kiddies have arrived."

Kazuto says, "Let Neptune and Compa go and return Suguha's power to her!"

Xigbar retorts, with a laugh, "You think that we would listen to you!"

Master Xehanort says, "Very interesting. You came up to us with a bold charge rather than anything tactical. You are either bold or foolhardy to just charge up here." Master Xehanort says, bringing out his Keyblade, "However, I know better. You aren't that foolish and you are just a decoy." Master Xehanort fires a dark sphere into the shadows and seemly hit Naruto and Tuxedo Mask, but the two of them vanish in puffs of smoke.

Ansem asks, shocked, "What?!" Just then Neptune and Compa yelp as they are seemly swallowed into the ground and the Naruto with our group vanishing in the same puff of smoke before a freed Neptune and Compa come out of the ground thanks to Naruto.

Sakura retorts, with a sly smirk, "You think that we would do something so obvious?"

Green Heart says, with a smile, "It seems like you aren't as smart as you believe. And you are supposed to be a Keyblade Master."

White Heart says, with a grin, "Ha! A has bend is more like it!"

However, Master Xehanort continues to smile and he says, "Well done. Well done. A very clever tactic indeed." Master Xehanort says, snapping his fingers, "However, I, too, have a backup plan." Saix puts the crystal containing Suguha's stolen Etherion on top of the prison containing Arfoire and Master Xehanort asks, "Why did you think that I waited until Arfoire has gained the power of the former goddess of this world to harness Etherion?" Master Xehanort then shoots a beam of energy into Arfoire causing her to scream out in pain causing her to glow and the glow goes into the crystal causing a 'dark light' to shine over the ground which causes the shadows of the Sailor Scouts, three ninjas, three CPUs, and Tuxedo Mask to extend out before dark and 'shadowy' versions of themselves come out of their shadows.

Sailor Jupiter asks, stunned, "What the heck?!"

Kotone says, stunned, "They look like…you!"

Master Xehanort says, with a smile, "Meet your shadows! I didn't put any cliché as if you hurt them, you are the ones that get hurt and such. But they are exact duplicates with your powers and just as powerful as you…if not more powerful!" Master Xehanort points at the group and the 'shadow duplicates' of the others charge in.

Sailor Uranus says, "Should have seen this coming." Immediately, our heroes and heroines are engaged by their shadows and they quickly find, like their name implied, that they are their shadows with all of their skills and powers.

Sakura yells out, using her super-strength against her 'doppelganger', "Damn it! They are exactly like us!"

Green Heart says, sternly, "This is like fighting with a mirror image of yourself!"

White Heart yells out, "Damn it! I helped beat one fake! I can beat another!" However, it is proving a failure because one after another, our heroes and heroines are getting beaten back and even Sailor Sun, having help from Davis with his Light Hawk powers, are getting beaten.

Kazuto yells out, concerned, "Asuna!"

Sailor Star, struggling with her 'shadow double', yells out, "No, Kirito-kun! Stay back!" Sailor Star yelps as she is getting overwhelmed and Kazuto wants to charge in, but Kotone, Rika, and the others not fighting hold him back in which the Digimon don't join fight due to the close quarters of the fighting and their attacks might hit friend and foe alike.

Xigbar says, "This is fun!"

Compa asks, "What can we do?"

Rika says, irritated, "There is nothing that we can do!"

Neptune says, "Oh, man! If that cheating and lying Arfoire didn't take my powers!"

Tai tells Neptune, "No, Neptune. You did what you thought was right."

Ken tells Neptune, "Right now, all you can do is believe in us. As the people of Planeptune believed in you, you have to believe in your friends and all of us." Neptune reluctantly nods her head and she truly does believe while the battle doesn't seem to be going in favor of our heroes and heroines along with Neptune's fellow CPUs.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Back in Compa's home in Planeptune, we find the unconscious and somewhat pale form of Suguha in Compa's bed, but within her mind, she is lying down on her back and struggling to get back on her feet, however, it feels like that there is a huge weight on her and she can barely move her hand. As she is lying in the endless darkness within her subconscious, she can see exactly what's happening to the others at the gate that leads to the center of the vast multiverse and where the true Kingdom Heart lies.

Suguha says, "No…Girls…Sis…I have…I got to…!" Suguha struggles to get to her feet, but she can't even lift her back off the ground and she can barely lift her right arm and hand into the 'sky'. Suguha grunts and groan as she tries to get up, but to no avail and she collapses. Suguha says, breathing heavily, "I…I can't…It's too hard…"

Just then a male voice asks, "Is that it? Is that all that you truly are capable of?" Soon after, Suguha looks to be see Diabel walking over to her and soon after, Sachi, Aaron, and Yugo join him.

Suguha asks, surprised, "Diabel? Sachi? Aaron? Yugo?"

Sachi says, with a smile, "Why are you so surprised? We're always with you."

Aaron tells Suguha, "Come on, Leafa…Suguha! Get up! They need you!"

Suguha says, "I want…I need to…I have to…but I…I can't…"

Diabel tells Suguha, "Yes, you can. Your brother could…your sister could…and you can! All three of you have 'fallen down' and you have gotten up over and over again! You can't just lie here!"

Suguha struggles to raise her right arm and hand up and she says, "You think…that I want to lie…to see my friends…my family…suffer…but I…"

Diabel responds, "But nothing! You can do it!"

Aaron says, "You have the power Suguha!"

Suguha says, "But Arfoire…"

Yugo says, shaking his head, "Took truly nothing."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "That's right." Soon after, Suguha see three versions of herself, one when she was 13 years of age at the start of SAO, another as Leafa of ALO, and the third as Princess Selene of the Moon Kingdom, appearing and coming towards her.

Her younger self says, "You know that Yugo is right, Suguha!"

'Leafa' says, "Our power is our own and it is nothing that can be taken away! Not by Arfoire…Not by Kayaba…Not by anyone!"

'Princess Selene' says, "As much as I hate to admit it, but that ass, Kayaba, is right. Our greatest power…isn't our Etherion…It is our will! It is our will that we beat the ass off Kayaba and free everyone from SAO and it was our will that brought our sister back from the darkness that overwhelmed her! Plus, Etherion isn't just a power…It is us! It is a part of us ever since we were chosen to guard it!"

Suguha says, annoyed, "And look…at what it has done…"

Sachi says, "As we have said before, it is only a curse because you make it that way."

Yugo says, "And the guilt that you bare for my sister…is unnecessary." Suguha looks at Yugo and he says, "My sister chose the path before her. You may have 'influenced' her, but you were being 'manipulated' at the time and she was the one that chose to go through the door."

Aaron says, "And that's what you must do, Suguha." Aaron says, pointing to the 'scenes' of the battle, "They are there giving everything for you! How can you do any less? Etherion may be craved by everyone, but it can do miracles…Only you can make that happen."

Diabel says, "If you want Etherion to change, you must want it…NEED it to be a power that can create miracles and life! Etherion can be a wonderful miracle, but only if you will it so! If you are Kirito's sister, you will endure! You will succeed! Now get up!"

Sachi, Yugo, Diabel, Aaron, and Suguha's three 'doubles' shout out in unison, "Get up! Get up!" Suguha, in her heart, realizes that they are right and she remembers everything that has happen in her life, both good and bad, especially the battles that she fought in which she screams out as she struggles with all of her might to get up. At first, it doesn't look she can do anything, but then slowly and surely, she starts to sit up and get up in which a bright light starts to glow in the 'sky' above her.

Suguha grunts out, "I will…not give…up…I will not give in…I will…I will…WIN…!" With one mighty lunge and her sigil appearing on her forehead, Suguha leaps to her feet and leaps into the 'light' itself. Back outside of her mind, Yui, Minato, and Kushina are watching over Suguha before her form bursts with light and her sigil glows on her forehead.

Kushina asks, stunned, "What is with the light show you know?" Suguha's skin regains its color, her cheeks regain their regular color, and her eyes shoot open before she vanishes in a bright flash.

When Yui, Minato, and Kushina regain their senses, Minato says, stunned, "She's gone!"

Kushina asks, shocked, "Where did she go?"

Yui says, excitedly, "She's back! Auntie Suguha is back! She has gone to help Mommy, Daddy, and the others!" Minato and Kushina look at Yui in shock and then at each other in which they can't help to wonder a lot of things while Historie, who remained behind as well, can only smile at what she had just witnessed.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Soul Gate**_

Back at the Soul Gate, things aren't going well at all for our group and that's being nice since the 'shadow duplicates' of the Sailor Scouts, CPUs, ninjas, and Tuxedo Mask are overwhelming the originals.

Xigbar says, with a grin, "This is an awesome show! Too bad that it is going to end so soon!"

Saix says, "Don't be so confident of victory. If you let your guard down, it can turn on a moment."

Xigbar responds, "You worry too much! What can happen now?!" Just then a bright flash and a massive 'orb of light' appears in which Xigbar asks, "What is that?" Everyone stops and they look up at the orb in which beams of light goes through the 'shadow duplicates' causing them to scream as they are turned into Etherion energy.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What?!"

Sailor Venus asks, "What just happened?!"

Sailor Uranus then smiles and she says, "She's back."

Sailor Saturn asks, confused, "Huh?" The 'orb of light' descends down and 'transforms' into none other than Valkyrie Sailor Celestial herself!

The others gasp and Kazuto asks, shocked, "Sugu?!"

Sailor Moon asks, stunned, "Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial smiles and she says, "Sorry I'm late. Traffic was terrible."

Xigbar yells out, flabbergasted, "No way! That old witch had drained her so much that she couldn't have survived for too long!"

Arfoire thinks in her mind, stunned, _"How can that be?! That's not possible! I drained her so badly that her life was hanging on a thread! How can be she still alive?! WHAT IS SHE?!"_

Neptune says, excitedly, "I knew it! You are such a hard core kickass heroine that it doesn't take a little energy drain to keep you down! I knew that you rock girlfriend!"

Sailor Celestial tells Neptune, with a smile, "Thank you for believing in me, Neptune."

Neptune responds, "That's what are friends for."

Sailor Celestial then gathers the Etherion that was used to form the 'shadow duplicates' of her friends/family/allies and she says, "Then, as a friend, I give my faith to you, Neptune. This power…has always brought trouble, but now, let's see if it can truly make miracles come true." Sailor Celestial then creates an orb of energy from the Etherion and shines a light on Neptune causing her to glow.

Neptune asks, confused, "What the?!"

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, you are glowing!"

Neptune's eyes sparkle, anime style, and she says, "Glow nothing! I feel super…No, MEGA charged! Here I go!" Neptune then transforms into her HDD form of Purple Heart and Purple Heart says, "HDD complete."

Black Heart says, stunned, "She's a goddess again!"

Green Heart says, "Suguha has used the power of Etherion to completely restore Neptune's powers!"

However, Green Heart, Black Heart, and White Heart start to glow with Purple Heart and Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Restore? No way! I'm just getting started!"

White Heart asks, "What the heck is going?"

Black Heart says, amazed, "I feel…more powerful!"

Green Heart says, "I feel the same…It feels like we are transcending…this is incredible…"

Purple Heart says, "Let's do this!" The four CPUs then bring out crystals that are shaped like the power symbol on a television remote, put it into a holographic screen that appears in front of them, and in a bright flash, all four of them transform into brand new forms!

Purple Heart's new form has her hair going from violet into a dark blue color with the length of her hair from her braid going to the ground with her braids somewhat undone, two black and blue 'crosses' in her now blue scalp, her eyes are now blue with the same 'power symbol' irises as in her HDD form, and she is now covered in a black mixed with blue tight fitting bodysuit with a few areas of the bodysuit being see through like the center of her waist (A/N: Neptune's Next Form from Megadimensional Neptunia VII.).

White Heart's new form has her short blue hair covered in a white and blue version of Mario's hat with a star with the letter 'L' in the center of the hat, however, her hair also has two bangs that extend down to the end of her waist held in place by silver circular clips, her eyes are now orange with the same irises as her HDD form, she has a blue bodysuit with black 'material' covering her arms, she has massive white oval-shaped gantlets that's covering her hands and all over her lower arms with glowing circular devices in the palms of her gantlets, and black leggings that connect to the blue bodysuit that's covering all of her legs with white armored shoes/sneakers on her feet (A/N: Blanc's Next Form of Megadimensional Neptunia VII.).

Black Heart's new form with a device attached to the top of her silver haired scalp that has an extension that has a screen over Black Heart's right eye, her eyes are also deep blue with the same irises as her HDD form, and she has a bodysuit that has a black 'top' with the letters 'LS' on their edge on the back 'top', deep blue bodysuit that's covering below her chest area and her entire waist area, she has massive black high-tech gantlets that are covering the whole of her entire lower arms with blue energy blades coming out of them, and black 'leggings' and boots that cover the entirety of her legs (A/N: Noire's Next Form from Megadimensional Neptunia VII.).

Green Heart's new form has her hair now a deep dark green tied in a long ponytail with a pair of headphones over her eyes that also have a part of holding her ponytail in place, she also has a device on her scalp that takes the form of a unicorn's horn, her eyes are now a deep blue-violet color with, like her fellow CPUs, has the same irises as her HDD form, she is wearing just a black and grey top that covers only to the end of her chest area with green 'X' in the center of the top, she is wearing a black bikini-like throng with high-tech devices attached to it causing her to show a lot of mid-drift, she has circular black and green devices attached to her upper arms, black gloves covering her hands and half of her lower arms, the high-tech devices attached to the lower portion of her 'outfit' are connected to two high-tech blade-like 'wings' each, and she has black high-heeled boots that go up to half-way of her thighs (A/N: Vert's Next Form from Megadimensional Neptunia VII.).

Ryoutarou says, amazed, "Whoa! No way!"

Yolei responds, shocked, "As Davis said before: 'Yes, way'!"

The new Green Heart says, "Incredible…"

The new Purple Heart says, awe-struck, "This power…Suguha's faith in us as friends…"

The new Black Heart says, excitedly, "Amazing! Amazing! I'll overflowing with power!"

The new White Heart says, "What did you expect? Damn it! I never expected this! This is incredible!"

The new Green Heart says, "We have been transformed…No, we have evolved as true goddesses. We are no longer just 'proxies' of the former goddess. We are the true goddesses of Gamindustri."

The new White Heart says, "You know it!"

Master Xehanort says, "Very good. You are truly mastering you own power."

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "You have no idea."

Xigbar says, "Do you think that powering up your puny friends is going to help you? Ha! Think again!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a confident smirk, "Oh, I don't need them. I can beat you single handed. You see, if a Super Valkyrie Sailor Scout gave you so much trouble…What will happen when I take it to the next level?!"

Everyone else looks on shock and Sailor Venus asks, "The next level?"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait a minute! Did Sailor Celestial just say…?" Sailor Mars uses her power to sense Sailor Celestial's power and she can barely keep herself on her feet on what she just senses as a look of pure disbelief and shock is on her face.

Sailor Mars thinks in her mind, flabbergasted, _"Oh, Kami…She…She…I can feel it! She just awoke a power like none other than I have sensed before! I don't know what happened, but Sailor Celestial isn't just going to change this battle…She is about to turn everything on its head!"_ As everyone else looks on in confusion at Sailor Celestial's declaration about going beyond a Super Valkyrie Sailor Scout, Sailor Celestial gives a confident smirk which makes us believe that she is far from buffing, but what is going to happen is going to be up to her…

 **End of Chapter 40**

Well, here we are at the end of this chapter! Things are getting really exciting, huh? Well, I hope that you really enjoyed it and things are going to get pretty 'hard core' soon! What do I mean? Well, like I have been always saying: You are going to have to read and find out. Please read and review to tell me what you think and please no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	41. Going Beyond

Well, we are in the latest chapter and it looks like nearly everyone has gained Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, huh? But like the ninja always say: Nothing is ever what it seems to be. Trust me. I've got tons and tons of stuff that are going to surprise you throughout this arc and throughout the rest of this story, everyone! Anyway, I know that this is getting old, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 41: Going Beyond**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Soul Gate**_

Within the mysterious area that contains the Soul Gate, a powerful gateway that allows one to go into the very center of the multiverse and the realm of the TRUE Kingdom Hearts, the 'heart' of all worlds, realms, etc., Organization XIII is facing off against our group, who have been rejoined by Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, who has miraculous recovered from her near-death energy drain by Arfoire and has just declared that she is about to go to a level of power beyond Sailor Moon's new Super Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Did Celestial just declare that she was about to go ABOVE Sailor Moon's new Super Valkyrie form?"

Sailor Orion says, "She just did."

Sailor Nebula says, "Well, we never knew that there was a level above a Valkyrie Sailor Scout."

Xigbar says, with a smirk, "What kind of nonsense are you talking about? You must be bluffing."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sly smirk, "Am I? Then let me give you a brief lesson on Sailor Scouts." Sailor Celestial says, pointing at Sailor Neptune, "As you can see, Sailor Neptune is an Eternal Sailor Scout and it is the highest level of Sailor Scout power before a Valkyrie Sailor Scout." Sailor Celestial says, motioning at herself, "Look at me and you have a Valkyrie Sailor Scout." Sailor Celestial says, pointing at Sailor Moon, "And then you have sis, who is a SUPER Valkyrie Sailor Scout. You can also say that she is a 'Valkyrie Sailor Scout Level Two'."

Xigbar asks, with a snort, "Yeah, so what?"

Saix tells Xigbar, "If there is a level two, don't you think that might be a level THREE?"

Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Saturn, "Firefly, let's start putting up a shield right now." Sailor Saturn looks at Sailor Uranus and Sailor Saturn sees the serious look in Sailor Uranus' eyes causing her to nod her head.

Sailor Celestial says, with a wide grin, "And this…"

Rika asks, nervously, "What's she doing?"

Kotone says, "Something tells me that we are about to find out Rika."

(Dragonball Z Goku's first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music starts)

Sailor Celestial yells out, as she starts to glow brightly with rainbow energy, "…Is to go even further BEYOND!" Sailor Celestial roars with power as her broach is engulfed in bright light and a bright aura of power surrounds her in which both Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus feel her increase of power and they yelp in shock and surprise.

Sailor Venus asks, seeing this with the others, "Whoa, Mars?!"

Sailor Mars asks, shocked and stunned, "No way! How is she generating so much…so much power?!"

The whole area starts to shake with incredible violence, the level of a high level earthquake, and Yolei asks, shocked, "What the?! An earthquake?!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Caused by Sailor Celestial! This whole area…No, possibly the whole planet is starting to shake from her power!"

White Heart yells out, flabbergasted, "You have got to be fucking kidding me!"

Sailor Mercury is using her computer and scanner to scan Sailor Celestial and she gasps causing Sailor Moon to ask, "Mercury?!"

Sailor Mercury responds, stunned, "Sailor Celestial's power is increase at an astronomical…No, I can't come close to tell how fast her power is rising!" Sailor Mercury then yelp in which she quickly deactivates her scanner before her computer bursts into flame causing her to drop it.

TK yells out, stunned, "What the heck?!"

Sailor Pluto says, amazed, "The amount of power was too much for Mercury's computer to process and it overloaded!" The others are flabbergasted by this event and Kazuto, Sailor Moon, Naruto, Sailor Galaxy, and Sakura look at Sailor Celestial, as her transformation continues on, with stunned looks.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Celestial…"_ The ground around Sailor Celestial starts to crack and crumble before a large crater starts to form at her feet with her and the earthquake gets more violent with the aura around her taking the form of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon which gives a mighty roar exactly like Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon that causes immense shockwaves as Sailor Celestial's transformation continues.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Within Planeptune, like the rest of Gamindustri, there is violent shaking all over the land of Neptune's homeland in Gamindustri with the streets shaking with the violence of highest level earthquakes, the skies all over Planeptune and all over Gamindustri start to darken, and within Compa's house, Minato and Kushina protect Yui as the windows, like in many buildings in Planeptune, start to shatter.

Kushina yells out, "What the heck? They didn't say that there are earthquakes in this place you know!"

Minato responds, "I don't think that this is normal earthquake Kushina-chan!"

Historie shouts out, "It isn't! This is being caused by the power that Sailor Celestial is giving off!"

Minato, Kushina, and Yui look at Historie and Yui asks, "Auntie Suguha is doing this?!"

Historie responds, "Yes, I had felt that she had awoken a great power within herself, but I never imagined…" Historie yelps as she barely dodges some shards of glass and she yells out, "…But I never imagined it would be to this degree! She is making the whole of Gamindustri shake from her power up alone!"

There are gasps of shock and Minato yells out, "She is making the whole of this world shake from just increasing her power?!"

Kushina yells out, flabbergasted, "No way!"

Yui says, amazed, "Wow! I never knew that Auntie Suguha was so strong!"

Minato thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Not even the Nine-Tails, who could crumble mountains with a swish of its tails, could never do this! I knew that these Sailor Scouts had incredible power and potential, but never to this degree! This is going beyond Kage…No, beyond KYUUBI LEVEL of power! These Sailor Scouts are beings with potential far beyond any of us, shinobi, of our world and even beyond the Biju themselves! Right now, the Nine-Tails within Naruto must be going crazy!"_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Soul Gate**_

Back our group and Organization XIII, it is exactly like what Minato is thinking because within Naruto's mindscape, Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Fox Biju, is witnessing Sailor Celestial's power from within Naruto and he, for the first time in his centuries long life, is beyond flabbergasted.

Kurama roars out, _**"How can this be possible?! I am the mighty Kyuubi, most powerful of the Biju, and I can make mountains crumble and create natural disasters! And yet, this woman is making this whole world rumble and quake from her sheer increase in power alone! What kind of creature have I linked with the brat and his other two mates?! Is she…Is she some kind of kami in human form?!"**_ On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial's transformation continues causing massive earthshaking and creating powerful storm winds as her powerful aura, taking the shape of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, roars brightly.

Some of the others fall to the ground due to the sheer force of the earthshaking and Yolei yells out, "I want to get off! Make it stop!"

Tai says, "It's too much! This whole place can't take it!"

Matt says, "I doubt this whole world can take it much longer Tai!"

Gabumon says, "No kidding, Matt! I'm not sure even if the Azulongmon and the Sovereign Digimon have such power!" Back with Sailor Celestial, as she is continuing with her transformation, her helmet starts to greatly crack and groan before it shatters into pieces that vanish as if vaporized and Sailor Celestial's hair is undone from her braid causing it to flow freely and wildly. Sailor Celestial wraps her arms around herself as she roars out with her transforming continuing and with Organization XIII, Master Xehanort, in a rare time in his life, is wide-eyed in awe and amazement.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

On the meanwhile, back with Gamindustri as a whole, the situation is like with Planeptune with violent earthshaking, massive storm clouds forming, thunder and lightning booms, incredible windstorms, and in the cities, plenty of structures suffer damage in which windows all over Gamindustri start to shatter into pieces. Yvoire in Leanbox, Chian in Lastation, and Financier along with Caynz, Yolko, and Schmitt in Lowee can't help to wonder what was happening with them worried about one or more of the others of our group. From his location in Gamindustri, Heathcliff is just sitting as the violence all around is happening and he does something incredible: Heathcliff gives a mighty and haughty laugh.

Heathcliff yells out, excitedly, "Ha! Ha! My darling Celestial, you and your siblings know how to keep this all interesting!" Heathcliff then continues to haughty laugh as the violence all over Gamindustri continues due to Sailor Celestial's transformation.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Soul Gate**_

Speaking of our Sailor Soldier of Reality, as both sides continue to witness her incredible transformation, they don't seem to notice that Arfoire's prison starts to crack and collapse. On the meanwhile, Sailor Celestial's transformation continues on as her hair starts to grow longer and her Etherion booster starts to crack and short-circuit before it finally explodes into pieces flying off Sailor Celestial's back. She grunts and groan as pain racks her back before two sets of two additional massive wings burst out of her back and her wings glow with rainbow energy while the rest of her Valkyrie armor crumbles apart and reshapes itself.

Just then Sailor Pluto's Garnet Orb starts to glow and plenty of the others see this in which Sailor Star asks, confused, "What's happening?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Due to the current condition that the worlds are in, Sailor Celestial's transformation is causing the fabric of time and space to warp!"

There are gasps of shock and TK shouts out, flabbergasted, "No way!"

Sailor Pluto says, "I fear that if this continues that…Gamindustri, Earth, and so many others could be ripped apart!"

There are gasps of shock and horror and White Heart yells out, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me?!"

Black Heart shouts out, shocked, "That can't be possible!"

Sailor Venus shouts out, "Celestial…!"

Sailor Pluto yells out, "No! She can't stop now!" When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she says, seriously, "She is in too deep to the transformation to stop now! To do so could cause a backlash of her powers that could be fatal for her and the whole planet if not more! She must complete her transformation!"

Yolei shouts out, "If she doesn't destroy the world first!"

Sailor Mercury says, seeing something, "Wait! Something is happening!" Everyone turns their attention back to Sailor Celestial as she continues to roar with power as her transformation starts to wind down with her sigil glowing wildly and deep within her mind, images of the Moon Kingdom, Earth, various different Earths and universes, and more are before it turns an image of the four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, appear and roar out before images of Suguha Kirigaya, Leafa, and Princess Selene are seen. The three of them are back to back and they are spinning around in which they go faster and faster until they are engulfed in a bright light as an image of Aincrad is seen before it shatters revealing the Egyptian God Monsters, Aesir, the Duel and Signer Dragons, and Dimensional Dragons in a brand new world with Sailor Celestial as she is engulfed in a bright flash of power to signify the final end of her transformation forcing everyone else to cover their eyes.

(Dragonball Z Goku's first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music ends)

With the transformation done, the violent shaking and such has stopped and Davis says, "Whoa! That was intense!"

Veemon says, with a nod, "I'll say!" When they are able to, everyone else opens their eyes and look in which everyone is flabbergasted at the RADICALLY new Sailor Celestial before them.

Sailor Celestial's hair has grown longer and it is styled in Sailor Moon's twin pigtail hair style in which the pigtails extend all the way to the ground with the buns of her pigtails being held by clips that are shaped like ninja four-pointed or star-shaped shuriken, her helmet covers down to her nose and it is in the form of top half of Red-Eyes Black Dragon's head, the helmet is silver in color, and it has see-through eyeholes for her eyes which are closed for the moment, but she has long and alluring eyelashes, her lips are a gorgeous and full ruby red, she has a rainbow metal spiked choker with sparkling silver spikes coming out of it, her armored fuku has become completely changed with the chest and waist armor resembling a metallic form of true samurai armor which is perfectly shaped and curved for her strong feminine frame, her broach remains in the chest area of her armor, but her broach, now, has fourteen sparkling rainbow feathered wings made of crystal attached to the sides with six more huge wings made of swords attached to the back of the broach, her shoulder pads are now rainbow version of the Armor of Inferno's shoulder pads in design, but there are pictures of a rainbow colored Milky Way surrounded by the Dimensional Dragons and Slifer the Sky Dragon on them, the shoulder pads also have devices on the ends that connect to containers for multiple bladed weapons, four for each shoulder pads, her arms are covered similar leaf green armor that connects to her new shoulders, but there are massive black armored gantlets covering the whole of her armored lower arms with a slit in the rear of each gantlet containing a beam saber device similar to the ones that mobile suits from the Gundam series have, her armored hands have spikes in the knuckles area and in the palm of her armored hands, there are devices exactly like Iron Man's repulsors in the palms of her armored hands, her armored mini-skirt and the equipment on them are basically the same, and she has pearly white armored high-heeled boots that goes up to cover her kneecaps and four inch heel stiletto heels with two rainbow feathered wings on each heel. On her back, Sailor Celestial's Etherion Booster is gone and now, she has twelve rainbow crystal feathered wings coming out of her back along with an energy halo floating behind it with three pairs of two wings that are made swords/blades with seven golden orbs surround the three pairs of 'sword wings'.

As everyone looks at the radically new Sailor Celestial, who is glowing with a powerful rainbow aura with golden spark of energy coming off her new form, Ryoutarou shouts out, flabbergasted, "Holy cow!"

Sailor Star asks, awe-struck, "Is that…Is that really Suguha-chan?"

Sailor Uranus says, with a stunned, "That's Celestial all right, but she has taken our powers…and on a scale of one to ten, she turned it up to ONE HUNDRED." Sailor Celestial's eyes shoot open and they are revealed that her eyes are now green, like Leafa's eyes, as well as her irises are golden versions of the irises of the four CPUs in their HDD/goddess forms.

After several moments, Sailor Celestial says, her voice a bit deeper and womanly with a REALLY confident smirk on her lips, "I'm sorry that took so long. You know how it is…radically new powers…hard to harness and control…that sort of thing. Now, you can call say that I'm now a 'Level THREE Valkyrie Sailor Scout', but you can just call me…Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Venus asks, "VALHALLAN Valkyrie?!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Valhalla…The area of Asgard reserved for those worthy warriors chosen by deities of Norse mythology, the Einherjar, to await the day of Ragnarok, the time where the world will end and then it will be renewed."

Green Heart says, "I see."

White Heart says, "Well, she looks the part all right."

Organization XIII is also shocked by this event, but Xigbar says, with a smirk as he regains his composer, "Nice name, girly. However, a 'big show' and a costume change doesn't scare me."

Saix tells Xigbar, "Don't be a fool…"

However, Sailor Celestial, in her new Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, says, interrupting Saix, "You think so? Then give it your best shot." Sailor Celestial makes a motion that says 'Just try it' and Xigbar brings out his weapons.

Young Xehanort says, seriously, "No, don't!"

However, Xigbar doesn't listen and he shouts out, "Take this!" Xigbar fires multiple rounds at Sailor Celestial and she doesn't even move as the hits hit home causing a large amount of smoke and dust to cover her form.

Our heroes and heroines are shocked and Kazuto says, stunned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Jupiter says, shocked, "She didn't even try to avoid them!"

Davis says, nervously, "And something tells me for a good reason." Xigbar smirks thinking while he didn't even come close to killing her, he really caused some serious 'damage' to Sailor Celestial, but he, along with everyone else, is shocked when the smoke and dust clear to reveal Sailor Celestial without a scratch on her!

Xigbar shouts out, stunned, "What?!"

Sailor Neptune says, amazed, "She doesn't even have a scratch!"

Purple Heart says, stunned, "Incredible!"

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "Okay, jerk, my turn!" Xigbar prepares to fire, but Sailor Celestial 'vanishes' and reappears right in front of Xigbar, grabs his weapons, crushes them into nothingness with bare armored hands, kicks him into the air, and blasts him with a massive energy burst in which he screams out as he is seemly vaporized by the attack. The other Organization XIII members are shocked by this and Saix draws his Claymore to attack, but Sailor Celestial creates a shockwave that knocks them off their feet and Sailor Celestial floats up and unleashes another energy blast at them, however, the remaining Organization XIII members teleport away in which the blasts the hits the wall causing a strong explosion! However, our heroes and heroines are safe under Sailor Saturn's shield and the smoke and dust clear to reveal a massive hole where Sailor Celestial's attack hits.

Gabumon says, shocked, "Wow!"

Tentomon says, "No kidding, Gabumon!"

Ryoutarou tells Kazuto, "Bro, remind me NEVER to make your sister pissed off at me."

Rika says, "No joke."

Purple Heart says, amazed, "Incredible, Suguha."

Black Heart says, with a smile, "Not bad. But I'm sure that I could have handled it just as well."

Keiko looks around and she asks, "What happened to Arfoire?" Everyone then focuses on Arfoire's 'cell' and they find it is broken and Arfoire is gone!

White Heart says, "Damn it! That chicken bailed on us!"

Black Heart says, "This doesn't surprise me one bit. I'm disappointed. I really wanted to test out my new powers…by using her as a punching bag."

Sailor Celestial than floats down to the others and Sailor Moon says, amazed, "Celestial…"

Kotone says, "She looks so different…"

Kazuto says, "However, she is still Sugu."

Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks, big brother. I'm sorry that I worried you all."

Sailor Star says, "We're glad that you are okay, Suguha-chan."

Sailor Jupiter says, "And just awe-struck at your new powers. You are just awesome."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah…But they have their price…" Sailor Celestial takes a big gasp as she glows and transforms back into her 'regular' Valkyrie Sailor Scout form before collapsing to one knee.

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial says, somewhat weakly, "I'm okay…just…exhausted…"

Sailor Celestial slowly gets to her feet and Sailor Pluto says, "I see."

Many of the others look at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn asks, "See what Pluto-mama?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "Sailor Celestial has gone and TRANSCENDED the Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which those kind of powers are hard to control and maintain. The sheer immense influx of power going through her body has put her immense strain and drained her energy quickly. I doubt that she can maintain her new form for long periods of time…Most likely, at this current time, she can only maintain her new form quite briefly."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah…My energy was going down the drain…"

Sailor Venus says, "Okay, that's a major drawback."

Sailor Pluto says, "With time and training, Sailor Celestial can learn to balance and regulate the energy coursing through her making the drain significantly less."

Sailor Uranus says, "However, I think that time and training is something that Sailor Celestial can afford right now."

Sailor Orion says, "Arfoire has gotten away and most likely with the crystal containing the rest of the Etherion that she stole from Celestial."

Davis asks, "What should do now?"

Kazuto says, "There is nothing that we can do for the moment. Right now, Neptune and Compa are safe and thanks to Sugu, Neptune has her powers back and not only that, she and her fellow CPUs are stronger than ever. We also defeated Master Xehanort and his plans…for the time being."

Kotone asks, "What do you mean Kazuto?"

Kazuto responds, "I doubt that someone like him is too distraught about this. He is much like Kayaba and he has plans within plans, so, he is just moving onto the next plan."

Cody says, with a nod, "I think that Kazuto is right. Master Xehanort and Kayaba are very much alike."

Sailor Celestial says, with an annoyed tone, "And real pains in our asses."

Tai says, with a nod, "I heard you girl."

Naruto says, nodding his head in agreement, "Believe it."

Kazuto says, "Anyway, we don't where Arfoire has gone. It is best that regroup at Compa's house. Yui, Minato, and Kushina might start to worry especially since Sugu made a 'dramatic exit'."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah, I guess I did."

Sailor Star says, "Let's head back and reassure them that you are okay."

Sailor Moon says, "I'm just glad that you are okay."

Sailor Celestial says, "Sorry to worry you all sis." Soon enough, our group starts to head back to Compa's home to regroup and recover.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), The World that Never Was**_

Returning to the World that Never Was, Organization XIII reassembled within their 'throne room' including the supposed killed Xigbar, but he looks quite 'beat up'.

Xigbar yells out, "Damn it! That little wench nearly killed me!"

Saix tells Xigbar, plainly, "I warned you not to underestimate her new power."

Ansem says, "I believe that all of us underestimated her."

Master Xehanort says, with a nod, "Indeed. We didn't expect her to reach a level of power this great. For the moment, our plans must adjust."

Xigbar asks, "So, which of yours are you planning to use this time?"

Master Xehanort says, with a smirk, "Wait and see my friend."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Returning to Planeptune, we are within Compa's house where we find our group reassembled together and talking about what happened with Yui, Minato, Kushina, and Historie.

Historie says, with a smile, "Yes, I know. While I wish that Suguha's power was a bit more…quiet, I believe that it is good that Xehanort did not complete his plans for now."

Blanc asks, curiously, "For now?"

Historie says, "Xehanort is a Keyblade Master that had this planned for decades and he worked his future plans out greatly in which they have managed to go along as he has predicted up to a point."

Yui says, "I'm just glad that Auntie Suguha is okay."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I believe that we are all glad that she is okay."

Mina says, "Not to mention shocked that she just went to higher level of Sailor Scout just after Sailor Moon got a brand new level."

Rika tells Suguha, "Yeah. Not to mention on how you had gotten it."

Suguha says, with a shrug, "I know. I really don't know how to explain it. Somehow I saw everything that was happening and I tried to 'get back up', but it felt like a massive weight was keeping me down. Diabel, Sachi, Aaron, and Yugo encouraged me to get up and I felt a deep 'pull'…I really don't know how to describe it. The way that I got my powers is that I had to reach down into the deepest parts of my powers as a Sailor Scout and deepest parts of myself. When I did I felt connected…to all of existence itself…"

TK says, with a whistle, "Wow. That's deep Suguha."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Lita says, "But I have to say that your new form was beyond epic! And I know that we just saw a sample of what you could do!"

Suguha says, with a grin, "You know it, Lita."

Trista says, "However, I think that you are going to need time to learn how to use your new form to its fullest potential."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah, but time is something that we don't have."

Vert says, "Agreed. We have to remember that Arfoire used the chaos to escape and she got her hands on the crystal that she used to steal a good chunk of Suguha's Etherion. Despite Organization Thirteen using it to create those duplicates, there must be still plenty remaining. Neptune, Blanc, Noire, and I are going to need our new powers."

Historie says, with a nod, "Sadly, I must agree. I, thank, Suguha for putting her faith and trust in you and granting you these wonderful new abilities. Now, you are no longer proxies of the former goddess. You are true and complete goddesses in your own rights and your new forms, your 'Next Forms', show that perfectly."

Blanc says, "Well, we are going to need these new powers. Arfoire is still on the loose and she is bound to cause trouble sooner or later."

Historie says, "Indeed. With the way that Arfoire is right now, I'm not completely sure of her intention. However, I do know that her goal is the complete destruction of Gamindustri."

Yolei asks, "Wait! If she wants to be a deity of some kind, doesn't she need something to 'watch over'? How can she be a ruler if she destroys everything?"

Tai says, with a plain tone, "Simple. She plans to destroy everything and rebuild it in her image."

Matt says, with a nod, "Sounds typical of her kind."

Ken says, "And something tells me that she will be making her move soon." As if to prove Ken right, there is a knock on the door.

Noire asks, annoyed, "Who could it be at a time like this?"

Compa says, "Just a moment! Coming!" Compa goes to the door and opens it to reveal the member of the Basilicom staff that they have been talking.

The Basilicom member says, "Good! You are all here! You must escape quickly!"

Neptune asks, "What's the matter?"

The Basilicom member says, "Lady Purple Heart has returned!" This gets the attention of our group in which they glance at Neptune.

Neptune says "No! No! That can't be true since…!"

However, IF clamps Neptune's mouth shut and she says, "You keep your mouth shut."

Kari asks, a bit nervously, "So, why do we need to escape?"

The Basilicom member says, "I don't know why, but the lady is destroying the underground plant."

Davis asks, "Huh?"

The Basilicom member says, "We're trying to stop the Lady, but I don't believe that we can. So to be safe, escape to a nearby shelter."

Compa says, "Thank you for coming down to tell us."

The Basilicom member hands papers and other research 'material' and he says, "Oh, here is the materials that you were looking for. Now, I have to run."

Darien says, "Yes. Stay safe."

The Basilicom member responds, "Thank you. Keep yourself and the lovely ladies safe. Farewell."

The Basilicom member leaves and Neptune says, "Hey! I'm not a rampage or anything!"

Noire says, "We know that Neptune. It is probably Arfoire using the powers that she stole from you." Just then a phone is heard ringing and Noire asks, annoyed, "What now?" Noire picks up a cell phone and they hear another phone ringing at the same time.

Vert picks up her cell phone and she says, "Oh, it is for me. And it is from Ran-Ran."

Blanc says, who has her own cell phone in her hands, "Me too."

Our group from Earth look at each other and Sakura says, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Neptune asks, "Oh, could this be a cliché event about to occur?"

As if to answer Neptune's question, Blanc, Vert, and Noire yell out in unison, "What?!"

Davis asks, "What's up?"

Noire says, "It appears that someone posing as me appeared in Lastation."

Vert says, "A fake has appeared in Leanbox as well."

Blanc says, "What a coincidence. I've got one in Lowee too."

Mina asks, confused, "Hold on! How can Arfoire being in four places at once?"

Kazuto says, "It looks like Arfoire has the ability to create duplicates now so she doesn't have to be there directly."

Historie says, "I believe so. With the complete power of the original goddess and good amount of Suguha's Etherion, she can do practically anything. In order to combat the situation, we're going to need to spread out."

Noire says, "I don't need any help to take care of my fake. I can handle it myself."

Noire prepares to leave, but Historie says, "Please wait a moment, Noire."

Noire says, "What? I need to hurry."

Amara responds, "Why is Arfoire sending these fakes out now?"

Noire says, "Isn't it to reduce our Shares through their conduct? I mean, hello! Our powers just got a huge upgrade and we are more powerful than ever! Arfoire is obviously running scared of us."

Vert says, "While that's a valid point, Arfoire wanted all of our powers to obtain the complete power of the original goddess and she has so. And while she doesn't have as much as before, she has a significant amount of Suguha's Etherion, giving her an advantage."

Suguha says, with a grin, "Not as much as you think Vert." Everyone looks at Suguha and she says, with a smirk, "While she was draining me dry, I put a 'lock' on my Etherion. She might be able to use it, but until she brakes the 'lock', she can't use the Etherion too 'deeply'."

Lita says, with a smirk, "Way to go, Suguha!"

Suguha says, with a serious tone, "However, something tells me that someone like her, who has been around as long as Neptune and her fellow CPUs, might have learned a few things and will be able to break that 'lock' sooner or later."

Hotaru asks, "Could Arfoire be trying to distracting us while she breaks the 'lock'?"

Kazuto says, "Maybe, but I think that it is more than that. I believe that Vert has a point."

Asuna asks, "What are you thinking Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "Right now, I don't know what to think. There are still too many questions." Kazuto says, looking at the research material that Basilicom staff member left them, "However, I think that our answers will be in this research material."

Darien says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kazuto."

Minato says, nodding his head, "Agreed. I believe that it will give us insight into Arfoire's plans and current state of mind." Soon enough, our group goes over the research material.

Historie tells Neptune, "By the way, Neptune, about the promise that we had…"

Neptune asks, "Promise? Wait! Did we promise something?"

Yolei says, annoyed, "Your memory, Neptune."

Neptune responds, "Oh, yeah! That! I'm sorry, but I'm going have to pass on that."

Lita asks, confused, "Huh? But wasn't part of this journey made to get your memory back?"

Neptune says, "But I feel like I shouldn't."

Noire asks, curiously, "Why?"

Neptune responds, "Well, if I do, I'm going to remember all about of the bad things that went between us and restart that silly Console War again." Neptune says, "I mean, Histy told us that Arfoire was the one that started it all by telling each of us that the other CPUs were going to destroy the world and only by beating each other and becoming this 'True Goddess' that we can save all of Gamindustri…"

Amara says, "Basically, all of the fighting was based on a lie…"

Blanc says, annoyed, "Don't remind me."

Neptune says, "Yeah, you know! It was dumb and stuff! But even though I know that now, if I get my memory back, I won't be able to help myself! We have been fighting each other for so long that I'm afraid if I got my memory back, I won't be the same."

Kari tells Neptune, "Neptune, if your true nature was 'bad', you wouldn't be the way that you are without your memory. I believe that people's true nature is determined by their hearts and not by their memories."

Neptune says, "Maybe, but I don't think that I would be so trusting of Noire and the others if I had my memories."

Blanc says, "I have to say that Neptune might have a point."

Vert says, "We are only here now because of how Neptune is now."

Neptune says, "Yeah, we're kind of a family now and I don't want to put a major kibosh on that. I think that it is time for the Console Wars to end and have a rocking new start."

Historie says, with a smile, "As you wish, Neptune. I had a feeling that would happen."

A bit later on, Ami says, "I believe that I may have found something. I have found materials on the weapons used by the Quartet."

Historie says, "Ami, that's it! *emoticons*"

IF asks, "You mean about the weapons?"

Kazuto says, snapping his fingers, "Those weapons were able to hurt the original goddess that's the 'mother' to Neptune and the other CPUs. That's what Arfoire must be after."

Ryoutarou says, "Dude, those weapons have got to be centuries old. And I know that it might be cliché, but they must have been stored away to keep them from being 'abused' or something like that. Those weapons have got to be far from their prime."

Amara says, "True, but they may still be a significant threat since Arfoire has the power of the original goddess."

Mina asks, "But she has Suguha's Etherion, right?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "True, but we have the 'real deal' here!"

Suguha says, with a smirk, "I think that I have enough to make any attempt to make herself 'immune' to those weapons non-existent."

Kazuto says, "And Arfoire knows that too. She is making sure that any 'factors' against her are taken out."

IF asks, "Where are these weapons Historie?"

Historie responds, "There is one enshrined in each Land."

Darien says, "That means that our objective is to get our hands on these weapons before Arfoire's 'doppelgangers' can destroy them."

Noire says, "Well, let's hurry and collect those weapons."

Neptune asks, "Speaking of, where are they? Do you know?"

Noire says, plainly, "No."

Vert says, "I wasn't interested in them, so, I am unaware of their locations."

Blanc says, "I've only heard rumors before."

Serena asks Historie, "What about you Historie?"

Historie says, "Unfortunately with the vast new amount of information that I am receiving and the vast indexes of information that I have since my creation, it will take some time to find out that information…At three days at the least."

Neptune says, with an anime sweat drop, "We don't have that kind of time Histy!"

Davis says, with a sigh, "I had a feeling that would happen."

Tai says, "Yeah. Having 'all knowledge and history' of your world inside of you, I'm amazed that Historie doesn't 'explode'."

Ken says, "Well, she is a living magical tome after all, Tai."

IF says, "Maybe if we follow the fakes, they will lead us to the weapons."

Amara says "Risky move, but it might be a good idea right now. It is the only way that we can get the weapons and quick."

Noire says, "If we do that, we are going to need to break into teams."

Darien says, with a nod, "I believe so. Each CPU should head to their own land and a number of us should go with them. We can't be certain that Arfoire used Suguha's Etherion to enhance the duplicates in any sort of fashion."

Vert says, "Too true. However, thanks to Suguha, our powers have been enhanced with our new Next Forms, so, the playing field is even, but it would take too long as a single party, so, we will need to split up."

Ami says, "It would be wise for a number of Sailor Scouts to go with each of the CPUs, but…"

Mina says, "Hold on! Hinata, Molly, Michelle, and Trista don't have Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms like the rest of us!"

Molly says, with a smile, "Well, actually…"

Michelle says, with a smile, "While we were trying to find Historie, let's just say that Molly, Trista, and I had been…improving to say the least."

Raye asks, surprised, "Hold up! You have Valkyrie forms too?! When did this happen?"

Trista says, with a smile, "Just before 'One-Hundred and Twenty-Eighth Histy Summit'."

Mina yells out, flabbergasted, "What?! If you had powered up, why didn't you say it or show it before?!"

Michelle responds, with a sly smile, "You never asked."

Plenty of the others groan and Davis says, annoyed, "Saw that one coming."

Minato says, with a smirk, "And most likely, they kept it as their 'ace in the hole'."

Trista says, with a smile, "Indeed, Minato-dono. Like any good shinobi, they never reveal all of their secrets unless absolutely necessary."

Hinata thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Am I the only one without that level of Sailor Scout power?"_ Hinata then feels a hand on her shoulder and she looks at Naruto.

Naruto tells Hinata, with a grin, "Come on, Hinata-chan. I know what you are thinking, but remember, you are a ninja like us and you have abilities that the other Scouts don't have! You have your Byakugan and you are really good at Gentle Fist! It makes you just as good as the others!"

Hinata says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Kazuto says, "Anyway, we have Hinata, Shion, Asuna, Kari, Sugu, Molly, Serena, and Serena's 'court'…"

Rini tells Kazuto, "And don't forget me, Uncle Kazuto!"

Kazuto says, nervously, "Right."

Darien says, "That makes it an even sixteen. So, four Sailor Scouts go with each CPU."

Raye says, "There is still a problem." Everyone looks at Raye, she says, "Something tells me that this might be really tougher than the enemies that we have faced and the fact is, we only have two girls that have gone BEYOND the Valkyrie Sailor Scout form."

Ami says, looking at our two Moon Princesses, "Suguha and Serena." Ami says, "We have two 'higher level' Sailor Scouts and with Arfoire having Etherion, even if it is a limited amount and the scope that she can use it, to her advantage especially in the case of Suguha."

Mina asks, "Well, doesn't Naruto have Etherion…?"

Amara clamps Mina's mouth and Amara yells out, "Mina!"

Noire asks, surprised, "Hold up! Did you say that Naruto has Etherion?"

Historie says, "Yes, he does. He is the only one other than Suguha with the power of Etherion within him."

IF asks, looking at Naruto, "You had that power all that time?"

Naruto says, nervously, "Yeah. However, unlike Suguha-chan, I don't even have the basic idea how to use it. If that witch knew that fact, she could have drained me and I wouldn't have known how to put a 'seal' on it like Suguha-chan did."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "All we can do is keep it contained within Naruto for the time being. I haven't had much time to teach Naruto what I knew and I don't have the full ability to completely use Etherion."

Historie says, "They were wise to keep this fact hidden. If Arfoire learned this fact, she may have gone after Naruto instead of Suguha. Naruto is one of their best warriors, like Suguha, but his ability with Etherion…Well, close to complete nonexistence."

Naruto says, sarcastically, "Thanks a lot."

Blanc says, plainly, "Well, that's understandable. Anyway, we don't have time for any 'blame games' and whatnot. Arfoire is our enemy and we need to beat her up."

Vert says, "A plain way of putting it, Blanc, but you have a point. We need to get our hands on the legendary weapons before Arfoire can destroy them completely."

Ryoutarou asks, "And if they are pieces of rusted 'museum junk'?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I have an idea on that."

Asuna asks Kazuto, curiously, "You do?"

Kazuto says, "For now, let's focus on getting them first. We need to choose each team to go with each CPU." The others nod their heads in agreement and they start to make their plans to intercept Arfoire's doppelgangers of the four CPUs before they find the legendary weapons used on the 'mother' of the four CPUs of Gamindustri which could be the key to defeating Arfoire once and for all.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

Back in his 'hidden area' of Gamindustri, Heathcliff continues to 'observe' via the mysterious crystal ball and he then stops in which he says, with a smirk, "I'm interested on how you found me here, but then again, I shouldn't be really surprised." Heathcliff then turns to look to see Atem with a familiar cloaked Sailor Scout looking at him.

Atem says, "Kayaba…"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I can assure you that I took no pleasure in my actions."

Atem responds, "A part of me can't be sure about that, but then again, learning of your nature, if it is your true nature, I might have to agree with that statement."

Heathcliff says, "It seems you are wondering about me."

Atem replies, "Part of me does wonder, but another part doesn't wish to know and you know the reasons why."

Heathcliff says, "I am not surprised in the least."

Atem says, with a stern glare, "You have caused nothing, but misery, pain, sorrow, despair, and death. You could have been like Kaiba and used a revolutionary new technology to better the world. The results of Pegasus' and Kaiba's labors is the result of what Duel Monsters is today. Instead, you turn that technology to your own selfish ideals and reasons and murdered four thousand people with it in which you caused possibly never ending pain and sorrow to more than just the SAO victims, but to their families and friends as well as forever shamed the people of Argus who had to bare a good amount of blame for your atrocities. And most of all, you made sure that your family in two lifetimes suffered most of all especially your former daughters, who even now bare eternal scars and 'poison' in their hearts and minds from what you did to them."

Heathcliff responds, "Do you except me to repent?"

Atem replies, "I doubt that you are in the least bit sorry, Kayaba. Their lives mean nothing to you."

Heathcliff asks, "Do you wish to punish me then?"

Atem displays his duel disk and he says, "As much I want to bring the judgment of the Egyptian Gods down on you…" Atem lowers his duel disk and he says, "It isn't my place to do so. I saw the visions that the Millennium Puzzle showed them. However, I can assure you that everything will end like it did on Aincrad, but with one difference…"

Heathcliff asks, "And what would that be?"

Atem responds, "Nothing will happen the way that you want it."

Heathcliff asks, curiously, "Why do you believe that will happen?"

Atem replies, his lips curling into his classic smirk, "You, of all people, should know EXACTLY why it WILL happen, Kayaba." Atem then walks away and for the first time, Heathcliff gives off a look of confusion, but maybe not for the reasons that you may be thinking…

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Neo-Geofront**_

Within the underground factory inside of Planeptune, known as the Neo-Geofront, Neptune, IF, Compa, MAGES., MarvelousAQL, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, Valkyrie Sailor Star, Valkyrie Sailor Orion, Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Strea, Davis, in his Light Hawk form, Raidramon, and Angewomon are inside of the underground factory.

Neptune says, "This is the underground factory, huh? Let's do this!"

Kotone says, "There looks like there is no one around other than monsters."

Davis says, "With all the 'Enemy Discs' that Arfoire has been spreading the past three years, it isn't too surprising."

Kazuto says, "We had better be careful. We can't be sure what kind of trap that Arfoire set up for us."

Sailor Star asks, "You think that she has done so Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, with a nod, "Most likely, the 'Neptune clone' is setting up an ambush."

IF says, "Wouldn't be surprised. After Suguha gave those Organization Thirteen goons such a thrashing, she knows that she is a greater threat than before and she doesn't know which one of the teams that she will be in."

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "Indeed. We have to be ready for anything." The group heads through the facility and fight through the monsters, which wasn't that much trouble, in which they get to an answer which looks like a cavern within an active volcano.

Rika asks, stunned, "Who builds a factory in a volcano?!"

Sailor Celestial and Kazuto 'sense' something and Kazuto says, seriously, "Hold it!" Just then they hear sounds of swords fighting and something hitting something in which they look to see a 'duplicate' of Purple Heart, Neptune's HDD form, collapse to the ground before vanishing in black 'smoke'. However, what or should I say, who they saw next gave them pause. It was none other than silver haired villain of Final Fantasy 7, the One-Winged Angel known as Sephiroth.

(Final Fantasy 7 music 'One-Winged Angel' starts)

Strea asks, amazed, "Who is that?"

Davis says, shocked, "No way…"

IF asks Davis, nervously, "Do you know him?"

Kazuto says, "Only be reputation and from his world."

IF asks, surprised, "His world? He is from another world too?"

Davis says, seriously, "And ultra-dangerous. His name is Sephiroth, the One-Winged Angel."

Raidramon says, "But he is no good guy. There is nothing good about him."

Sephiroth says, "I see that my reputation proceeds me."

Kazuto asks, seriously, "What do you want?"

Sephiroth says, "What I am want…? There is much, but I believe that the answer right now is very simple." Sephiroth says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "You. Said to be an 'ultimate warrior' and holder of an 'ultimate power'. Show me your power." Sephiroth then rushes at incredible speed and drawing his massive long nodachi, Masamune, to attack.

Sailor Celestial leaps in front of the others and she yells out, "Watch out!" Sailor Celestial draws her one of her swords, Elucidator, and BARELY manages to block Sephiroth's attack in which she is surprised to find herself barely holding him back.

Sephiroth says, "Not bad…But not good enough." Sephiroth unleashes a fierce assault that Sailor Celestial barely manages to block with her sword, but Sailor Celestial gasps as Sephiroth rams a blow into her armored waist that she really feels and Sephiroth ruthlessly kicks her aside with a powerful kick that sends her flying into the rock wall hard!

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Sailor Star says, shocked, "Celestial-chan!" Kazuto and Sailor Star quickly draw their weapons, but Sephiroth unleashes a powerful shockwave that knocks the others off their feet and forces Raidramon and Angewomon de-digivolve back into Veemon and Gatomon.

Sailor Celestial says, shocked by this, "No!" Sailor Celestial tells Sephiroth, angrily, "You bastard!" Sailor Celestial draws Dark Repulser and charges at Sephiroth and the two of them clash, but showing his 'infamous' status as a villain, the 'One-Winged Angel' matches Sailor Celestial move for move while our Sailor Warrior of Reality is hard pressed to defend against his vicious assaults and fight back.

Sephiroth asks, in a somewhat mocking tone, "Is that all you have?" Sailor Celestial snarls as she continues to battle against Sephiroth, but she is hard pressed against him which shows when she isn't able to hit him and Sephiroth strikes a few hard blows on her causing her to stumble where she barely manages to dodge a deadly downward swipe.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, nervously, _"He…He's incredible! I never faced a swordsman like him! Is this…Is this what true fear is…?!"_ Sailor Celestial fights hard to defend herself against the infamous One-Winged Angel as the others get to their feet.

Neptune says, "Wow. Guy packs a punch."

IF says, "No kidding, Nep."

Compa says, "Nep-Nep, you had better transform!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "No, don't! Go on without me and get the weapon!"

There are gasps and Davis yells out, stunned, "No way, girl! Not with him! He is beyond dangerous!"

Sephiroth says, with a smile, "You would do well to take his advice."

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "I'm not so easy as you think."

Sephiroth says, "Considering that you are holding back your full power, I would have to say otherwise."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Does he…?!"_ Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, determined, _"I've got no choice now!"_ Sailor Celestial leaps away and she yells out, "You want my full power, smart guy?! You got it!"

Sephiroth responds, "You think that I would give you the time to transform?" Sailor Celestial gasps as Sephiroth charges in again, but he then dodges arrows from Sailor Orion.

Sailor Orion says, "We'll hold him off. Transform now!"

Sailor Celestial nods her head and responds, "Right!" Sailor Celestial leaps away in which Davis, Sailor Sun, and Sailor Star attack Sephiroth at the same time, however, the infamous One-Winged Angel proved to be a match for all three of them battling them to a standstill.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, stunned and close to panicking, _"He is unbelievable! I never faced such a foe in SAO and ALO! No monster…No player has ever been so good…Not even Yuuki! And he is fighting three of us at once!"_

Sephiroth says, "You, three, are quite talented, but…" He uses a shockwave to send Sailor Sun flying and when Davis looks at her in concern, just for second, he is sent flying into a wall by a kick to his stomach by Sephiroth causing Sailor Star to leap back in shock causing Sephiroth to say, "…You are no Cloud Strife."

Kazuto says, concerned and drawing his two swords, "Asuna!"

Sailor Star responds, nervously, "No, Kirito-kun! Stay back!"

Sephiroth says, "I have a wonderful present for you…" Sephiroth asks, as his nodachi gleans, "Shall I give you despair?"

Sephiroth charge in at incredible speed and Neptune says, sternly, "That does it!" Neptune transforms into her HDD form of Purple Heart and she clashes blades with Sephiroth, but he manages to block.

Sephiroth says, "Impressive. However, a 'goddess of blades', you are not."

Davis then yells out, "A pain in the neck you are!" Sephiroth then ducks from an overheard swipe from Davis, but Davis then smirks and Sephiroth gives a curious quirk before he gets slammed from an attack by Sailor Sun causing a significant explosion! However, when the dust and smoke clear, Sephiroth, his infamous black feathered wing out, is slightly burnt and he has a smile on his face.

Sephiroth says, "Much better." But then the whole of the area starts and everyone looks to see Sailor Celestial glowing with rainbow light as her transformation starts.

(Final Fantasy 7 music 'One-Winged Angel' ends)

(Dragonball Z Goku's first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music starts)

Sailor Celestial roars out as her transcending transformation starts causing the whole area to wildly shake and rumble with a violence of powerful earthquake.

IF yells out, "Here we go again! Take cover everyone!" Once again, Sailor Celestial's transformation into a 'Valkyrie Sailor Scout Level Three' goes on, but this time, it was somewhat faster than the first time that she did it, but the power and violence that came with as around the same as before when she battled Organization XIII.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

All over Gamindustri, the rest of our heroes and heroines, spread out through the lands of Lowee, Lastation, and Leanbox, are also experiencing the violent earthshaking due to Sailor Celestial's transcending transformation and quickly, plenty of them realize what it is.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Celestial…"_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Neo-Geofront**_

Returning to the underground plant in Planeptune, we return to the battle against Sephiroth as we witness Sailor Celestial's transformation go off like in her battle with Organization XIII with her helmet and Etherion booster shattering, growing longer hair, and more wings, but at a faster pace than last time. With the end, Sailor Celestial is engulfed in a blaze of light forcing everyone to cover their eyes and when the light dies down and everyone can look, Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is facing Sephiroth with pure power and determined flowing in her eyes.

(Dragonball Z Goku's first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music ends)

Kazuto says, amazed, "Sugu…"

Sailor Celestial asks Sephiroth, "Are you satisfied?"

Sephiroth says, "Actions speak louder than words."

Sailor Celestial says, "Then let my actions 'speak' loud and clear jerk!" Sailor Celestial zips over to Sephiroth and for a rare time, he gives a look of shock as she whips out her Keyblades, and Sephiroth barely manages to block the attack in which the clash causes a shockwave that creates a good sized crater around their feet and shakes the whole of the underground plant to its core. The two of them look at each other as they prepare for 'round two'.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee**_

Within Lowee, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Mercury, Valkyrie Sailor Venus, and Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter are with Darien, Tai, Matt, and Mimi with Agumon, Gabumon, and Palmon are facing TWO Blancs in front of them.

One of them says, "I am the real Blanc."

The other says, "What are you saying? I'm the real one."

Sailor Moon asks, nervously, "Um, did anyone keep track during that fight?"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Um…I'm sure that Mercury…"

Sailor Mercury says, nervously, "They were moving around so fast…"

Financier comes over to them and Tai asks Financier, "Financer, can you tell us which one is which?"

Financier says, "Of course I can. I haven't been her ladyship's chamberlain for so long without knowing who my lady is! She is the one on the left…I think…"

Gabumon says, nervously, "That doesn't give us confidence."

Mimi says, with a nervous nod, "Yeah…"

Sailor Venus tells Financier, "You lost track didn't you?"

Financier says in reply, "Embarrassed to say, yes."

Sailor Moon asks, annoyed, "So now what?"

Sailor Jupiter asks Sailor Mercury, "Can't you use your computer Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I tired, but Arfoire made her doppelganger physically like the real Blanc, so, my computer can't tell the difference at all." Just then a strange young girl with brown hair in pigtails with two bells attached to the bands holding her pigtails, hat shaped like cat ears on her head, brown eyes, Japanese sailor fuku outfit fitted for her size, and riding a strange yellow ball-shaped creature comes over.

The young girl asks, "What are you people doing nyu?"

Tai asks, surprised, "Whoa, who are you?"

The young girl responds, "I'm Broccoli nyu."

Mimi says, "Nice to meet you."

Broccoli says, "It looks like you have a problem. There seems to be two of the same goddess here, nyu."

Sailor Moon says, "Yeah. And one is a fake."

Broccoli says, "Simple. 'Who's the real deal? Lowee's CPU Q&A quiz!', nyu."

Financier asks, curiously, "A quiz?"

Broccoli says, "Yes, nyu. A quiz that only the real one could answer, nyu."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod of her head, "A solid plan. I doubt that Arfoire would think of learning about the lives of Neptune and her fellow goddesses."

Financier asks, "I agree. My question is: What is the title of the fanfic Lady Blanc wrote two years ago?"

The Blanc on the left asks, nervously, "Wh-Wh-Why do you know that?"

Financier says, "I know all about Lady Blanc. After all, I am my Lady's chamberlain."

The other Blanc responds, "That's easy. 'The Records of Tseraga-The Meeting of the Overlord and Hero.'"

Financier says, "Correct."

Sailor Moon asks, nervously, "Why do I get the feeling that we are going into 'forbidden territory'?"

Broccoli says, "That's such a painful title, nyu."

Financier asks, "Next. Lady Blanc sent her novel to a contest a year ago. What was it all about?"

The Blanc on the right says, "That's easy too."

The Blanc on the left says, in a nervous tone, "P-Please. Not that…"

The Blanc on the right says, "The love story of a prince born as a human, but with the powers of a demon and the female resistance leader that was his long-lost lover."

Financier says, "Correct!"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Ouch…"

Sailor Jupiter asks, nervously, "Does anyone get the feeling that we already know who the real Blanc is and who the fake is?"

Mimi says, "It feels like that story has a huge feast of clichés."

Matt asks Mimi, "Really, Mimi?"

Financier says, "Another question by yours, Financier."

The Blanc on the left snaps and she yells out, angrily, "Quit the crap already!"

The four Sailor Scouts and three Digidestined say in unison, pointing to the Blanc on the left, "She is the real Blanc!"

One of the citizen say, "That's right. That's when our lady loses her temper like that."

Another citizen says, "Yes, her vulgarity when our lady's signature!"

Blanc asks, shocked, "Huh?"

The 'other Blanc', the obvious doppelganger, responds, nervously, "Wh-What?! I can curse, too…"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "Just give up already."

Financier says, "Isn't this great Lady Blanc? We know who the fake is!"

Blanc responds, irritated, "Shut it! Why did this have to be the decider?"

Sailor Venus says, with a nervous smile, "Major ouch."

Blanc yells out, angrily, "Now I'm totally pissed!" Blanc glares at her doppelganger and she roars out, angrily, "My most intimate secrets were blurted out of you! It is all your damn fault!" Blanc's doppelganger transforms into HDD mode similar to Blanc's HDD mode expect this fake White Heart has yellow eyes instead of ruby red eyes.

The White Heart doppelganger says, "I have no choice then. I will sacrifice myself to destroy the weapon."

Sailor Moon transforms into her Super Valkyrie Sailor Scout form and she says, "I don't think so."

The White Heart doppelganger responds, "And what are you going to do about it?" Sailor Moon doesn't say a word in which her broach opens up and unleashes a powerful light in which the doppelganger of White Heart screams out as she turns into black smoke as she vanishes completely.

Mimi says, "Well that was anti-climactic."

Blanc says, "Good riddance to bad rubbish."

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Sorry about that."

Blanc says, with a sigh, "Whatever."

Sailor Mercury says, "Anyway, we should get to weapon just in case."

Sailor Venus asks, "But where is the weapon?"

Financier says, "I know where it is."

Everyone looks at Financier and Tai asks, "You do Financier?"

Financier responds, with a nod, "Yes. Please follow me everyone." Soon enough, our group, joined Broccoli, follows Financier down to an area within Lowee known as the M-Frontier Cave which is underneath the Lowee Basilicom.

Once there, Sailor Venus asks, "Why are we under the Lowee Basilicom?"

Financier says, "Because the weapon is enshrined in the underground cave."

Blanc asks, curiously, "Is that true?"

Sailor Jupiter asks Blanc, "You didn't know Blanc?"

Financier says, "I kept it a secret from Lady Blanc. It is the reason why our lady doesn't know. I was told that it was to be insurance in case Lady Blanc loses control, but Lady Blanc would never do that so I kept it away."

Blanc says, with a smile, "Financier…"

Gabumon says, "Well, let's get it before something else goes wrong."

Agumon says, "Don't say that Gabumon."

Gabumon asks, "Why not?"

Just then a sinister voice responds, "We should be a good answer." Everyone then looks to see none other than Ermac in front of them.

Sailor Moon says, with a sneer, "Oh, great. Not you again."

Ermac responds, "That's right. We're not going to stop until you are gone…for good!"

Blanc tells Sailor Moon, "That person has something against you?"

Sailor Moon says, "Let's just say that he is the legacy of my family…a real dark one."

Ermac says, "A legacy that we are going to end with you."

Sailor Moon responds, "What makes you think that I'm going to play your game Ermac?"

Ermac responds, slyly, "Because you have no choice…if you want to save your worthless family's life!" Ermac then points to something and the others in which they gasp in horror to see Sailor Moon's Earth brother, Sammy Tsukino, trapped in a cage.

Sailor Moon yells out, horrified, "Sammy!"

Darien says, angrily, "Ermac, you monster!"

Ermac says, "It is better than being a daughter of a demon."

Sailor Jupiter says, "You are going to pay for this!"

Ermac says, "No, she is going to pay! And if she wants her wretch of a brother to stay intact, she had better play it my way!"

Ermac attaches his duel disk to his left wrist and Sailor Moon says, attaching her duel disk to her armored left wrist, "Fine!"

Darien says, "Meatball Head…"

Sailor Moon tells Darien, "Darien-kun, I don't have a choice."

Darien says, with a nod, "I understand."

Matt tells Sailor Moon, "Ermac can't be trusted."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod of understanding, "I know, Matt." Our group gets out of the way while Sailor Moon and Ermac insert their decks into their duel disks, activate their duel disks causing their decks to be shuffled, and platforms appear all over the field, turning it into an Action Duel stage, and both Sailor Moon and Ermac draw five cards from their respective decks while their disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist.

"Duel!" Sailor Moon and Ermac say in unison as their Action Duel, but unknown to seemly everyone, someone is watching what develops.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Ermac: 4000

Sailor Moon says, "Since this is an Action Duel, I can't draw, but I won't need to for this!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card in the main slot of her disk, "I activate Odd-Eyes Accel! I can play one Odd-Eyes monster without releasing another monster! So, I play Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Sailor Moon puts one card on her duel disk and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, putting three cards left in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Mirage of Nightmare and add two face-down cards to end my turn!"

Ermac says, drawing a card, "Do you think that lizard can save you? Doubtful!"

Sailor Moon says, drawing four cards, "My Mirage of Nightmare might help take care of that!" Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "Then I add my Emergency Provisions!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and she says, "Now, I can get rid of one of my spell and trap cards and gain one thousand points in which I say later to my Mirage of Nightmare!" Sailor Moon's Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card vanishes as she gains 1000 more life-points.

Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "That won't help when we activate our Black Illusion Ritual!" Ermac discards Thousand-Eyes Idol (0/0) monster card, puts a Ritual Monster card on his duel disk, and he says, "We discard our Thousand-Eyes Idol in order to play the infamous Relinquished!" Soon after, Relinquished (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Oh no!"

Ermac responds, slyly, "Oh, yes! Now, let's how you do without your wretched lizard!" Relinquished entraps Odd-Eyes in a spell and absorbs it into itself causing it stats to go up from 0/0 to 2500/2000 with Odd-Eyes trapped in one of its wings.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Odd-Eyes!"

Ermac yells out, excitedly, "Yes! Now, Relinquished, use the power of her lizard against her! Attack!"

Relinquished fires a beam of energy at Sailor Moon, but Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not so fast! I activate my Defense Draw trap card!" Sailor Moon's other face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Sailor Moon says, "This trap prevents me from taking any damage from your attack!" A shield protects Sailor Moon and she says, drawing a card, "I also get an additional card!"

Ermac says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "We end our turn with one card face-down."

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I use the power of Mystical Space Typhoon and free my dragon!" A twister then surrounds Relinquished and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon trapped within its wing roars as it vanishes causing Relinquished to drop down from 2500/2000 back down to its original 0/0. Sailor Moon says, displays Performapal Trump Witch (100/100) and Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn (100/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I use scale four Trump Witch and scale eight Odd-Eyes Unicorn to set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon puts the two monsters onto the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in the Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors in which the two monsters appear by Sailor Moon's sides in two columns of light with the number 4 below Trump Witch and number 8 below Odd-Eyes Unicorn in which Sailor Moon says, as an image of her crystal pendulum appears and starts to swing between the two columns, "Now, I can summon monsters that are level five to seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" A card comes out of her Extra Deck and she puts that and a card from her hand on her duel disk in which she yells out, "Be reborn from my Extra Deck: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And shine your mystic light on the field: Stargazer Magician!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from it, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) appear on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "And now, I use Trump Witch's Pendulum Effect: With monsters on the field, I can combine them without a Polymerization spell card! Now, unite!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician go into a fusion vortex while Sailor Moon puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk in which she says, "Appear to me, dragon of magics: Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Blanc says, "Impressive."

Tai says, "Let's hope that it is enough."

Sailor Moon yells out, "Rune-Eyes, attack his Relinquished with Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes unleashes a beam of energy from the halo on its back and vaporizes Relinquished nearly instantly.

Ermac says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Sorry, witch, but we play our Defense Draw!" Ermac's face-down card is revealed to be a Defense Draw trap card and a shield protects him from the shockwave of Relinquished's destruction in which he draws a card.

Sailor Moon says, "Yeah, but due to my dragon's ability, since a level five Spellcaster was used to bring him out, he can attack three times per turn!"

Ermac asks, stunned, "What?!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Shining Burst!" Rune-Eyes blasts Ermac directly and he roars out as he is sent skidding back while losing 3000 life-points.

Tai says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Ermac says, with a snarl, "You are going to pay for that!"

Sailor Moon says, "Wrong! This ends now! Rune-Eyes, end this!"

Rune-Eyes unleashes its third attack, but then a voice yells out, "Action Magic: Big Escape!" Rune-Eyes' attacks hit causing a strong explosion and when the smoke and dust clear, Ermac is gone causing everyone to gasp in shock.

Matt asks, "What happened?" Just then they hear laughter in which everyone looks to see Ermac by none other than Kaiou AKA Kibaou, who has an activated duel disks attached to his left wrist and his form was sparking, in which a computer voice says: 'Intrusion Penalty: 2000 Life-Points'.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "You!"

Kaiou says, "That's right, bitch! It's me!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What are you doing here?"

Kaiou responds, pointing to Sailor Moon, "What do you think? It is high time that I settled the score with that so-called 'heroine of SAO' and show that wretch that she truly is!"

Sailor Venus says, "You can't just butt into a duel!"

Ermac responds, "Oh, but he can! Anyone can join an Action Duel, but they suffer a two thousand life-point penalty for doing so!"

Darien says, seriously, "Then…"

Kaiou retorts, "Sorry, pretty boy, but we made it that none of your duel disks can link up with this duel!"

Sailor Venus yells out, "That's not fair!"

Sailor Jupiter says, seriously, "When have they been fair Venus?! Damn it! It is two on one now!"

Ermac asks, with a sly tone, "What will do now Miss Moon Princess?"

Sailor Moon responds, putting two cards into the main slot of her duel disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 5000

Ermac: 1000

Kaiou: 2000

Ermac says, "Took your time helping us."

Kaiou responds, annoyed, "Shut it! Do you know how hard it was to get one of those card?!" Kaiou says, displaying five cards in his hand and drawing one more card, "Okay, my move now!" Kaiou says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Marauding Captain in attack mode!" Marauding Captain (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode and Kaiou says, putting another card from his hand on his duel disk, "And now, I can play another monster from my hand that's level four or less and I choose my Warrior Dai Grepher!" Soon after, Warrior Dai Grepher (1700/1600) appears on the field in attack mode and Kaiou says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Resonance Device! Since I have two monsters of the same type and attribute, I can make them the same level and I make my Captain the same level as my Grepher! With that I Overlay my Captain and my Grepher and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Kaiou puts the two monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone before putting an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of them. Kaiou yells out, "Now, meet a true hero, witch! Heroic Champion-Excalibur!" Out of the vortex, Heroic Champion-Excalibur (2000/2000), with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode. Kaiou says, "And now, I use his ability! I remove two Overlay Units and his attack points double for this turn!" Excalibur absorbs its two Overlay Units and it goes from 2000/2000 to 4000/2000 while Kaiou says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Overlay Wrath! When I use my XYZ Monster's ability, I can use destroy as many spell and trap cards on the field as Overlay Units used this turn!"

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "Oh no!"

Kaiou says, evilly, "Oh, yes! Say goodbye to your defense!" Excalibur slices Sailor Moon's face-down cards in her spell/trap zones.

Sailor Moon says, drawing two cards, "One of those cards was Dummy Marker and you are the dummy since you destroyed them with a spell card allowing me two cards."

Kaiou yells out, strongly, "We'll see who the dummy really! Excalibur, slay her worthless lizard!"

Excalibur leaps in to slice Rune-Eyes in half, but Sailor Moon scoops up an Action Spell card and she yells out, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed and I take half the damage that I would have taken from this battle!" A shield protects Rune-Eyes and Sailor Moon growls as the shockwave from the attack hitting the shield hits causing her to lose 500 life-points, but then Sammy screams out in pain as his body starts to fade away. Sailor Moon screams out, horrified, "Sammy!"

Ermac responds, evilly, "That's what happens when you lose life-points! A piece of your brother gets taken into the shadows and when you lose, he will vanish completely!"

Sailor Moon yells out, her anger starting to boil, "Let him go, Ermac! Now!"

Kaiou yells out, strongly, "We don't listen to you, witch! You are going to pay for your family's crimes once and for all and there is nothing that you can do about it!"

Matt shouts out, angrily, "What crimes? The only criminals I can see are you!"

Sailor Venus yells out, in an angered tone, "You are just as bad as Kayaba if not worse!"

Ermac shouts out, angrily, "How dare you compare us to him?!"

Kaiou says, putting one card into the main slot, "And that brat is going to pay for your big mouth! I activate my Spell Sanctuary card! Now, all of us can take one spell card from our decks and add them to our hands! Also, as long as this card remains on the field, all face-down spell cards are treated as Quick-Play spell cards from now until this baby leaves the field!" Kaiou, Ermac, and Sailor Moon each get a card from their decks before they are reshuffled. Kaiou says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down!" With this, Excalibur goes back down to its original stats as the effect of its ability is over.

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 4500

Ermac: 1000

Kaiou: 2000

Ermac says, drawing a card, "It's our turn now!" Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot of his duel disk, "We activate our Graceful Charity! We draw three cards and discard two!" Ermac draws three cards from his deck, discard two from his hand, and he says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since you control a monster and we control no monsters, we can play Gillagillancer from our hand!" Soon after, Gillagillancer (2200/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Ermac says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Next, we release him in order to play Gagaga Head!" Gillagillancer vanishes and Gagaga Head (2100/2000) appears to replace him in attack mode. Ermac says, "When he is successfully Normal Summoned to the field, we can play any Gagaga monsters from our graveyard and lucky for us, we put two of them in there! Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl!" Just then Gagaga Magician (1500/1000) and Gagaga Girl (1000/800) and Ermac says, "And now, we use their abilities! Gagaga Girl can take the level of one Gagaga monster on field, so, she takes on Gagaga Head's level six with Gagaga Magician able to take a level one through eight in which we make him a level six as well!"

Tai says, nervously, "Oh, crud! He has three level six monsters now!"

Ermac yells out, strongly, "And now, I Overlay all three of our Gagaga monsters and build the Overlay Network!" The three monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex while all three monster cards are put in the same Monster Card Zone and Ermac then puts an XYZ monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk in which he yells out, strongly, "Meet the instrument of your doom! Chaos Number Five: Chaos Chimera Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Number C5: Chaos Chimera Dragon (0/0), a huge dark red dragon with dark silver armor and black feathered wings with three diamond shaped Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode. Ermac says, "Chaos Chimera Dragon gains one thousand attack points for every Overlay Unit that it has!"

Darien says, nervously, "That means that it has three thousand attack points!" Chaos Chimera Dragon goes from 0/0 to 3000/0!

Ermac says, "But that's not all! Due to the abilities of Gagaga Girl, since she was used to XYZ Summon, your monster loses all of its power!"

Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roars as it goes from 3000/2000 to 0/2000 and Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Rune-Eyes!"

Ermac says, drawing a card, "And due to Gagaga Head, we get an extra card!" Ermac says, putting the card into the main slot of his disk, "And it is a card that will help spell your doom! We play Overlay Regan! This card becomes an Overlay Unit to our Chaos Chimera Dragon!" Chaos Chimera Dragon gains an Overlay Unit and it goes from 3000/0 to 4000/0 due to its ability in which Ermac yells out, "This is the end! Chaos Chimera Dragon, destroy her pathetic lizard now!" Chaos Chimera Dragon fires a beam and Sailor Moon takes to the skies for an Action Card in which Ermac says, "We don't think so!" Ermac hits Sailor Moon with a dark shockwave making her unable to get in which Chaos Chimera Dragon's attack hits, destroying Rune-Eyes, and Sailor Moon screams out as she gets hit by the shockwave in mid-air causing her to slam into the roof as she loses 4000 life-points while Sammy screams out in pain and agony as the darkness consumes more of him at the same time.

Darien yells out, horrified, "Serena!"

Ermac says, "We activate Chaos Chimera Dragon's ability! By removing an Overlay Unit, my dragon can attack one more time this turn!"

Chaos Chimera Dragon loses an Overlay Unit, causing its stats to go down from 4000/0 to 3000/0, and Tai says, shocked, "If that attack hits, it's all over!"

Kaiou says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Ermac yells out, slyly, "End this!"

Chaos Chimera Dragon fires at Sailor Moon and Sailor Jupiter shouts out, horrified, "Serena!"

Sailor Moon manages to catch an Action Card in mid-air, puts it into her disk's main slot, and she yells out, "Action Magic: Evade! Your attack is negated!" Sailor Moon spins out of the way of the attack, but she yelps as she is sent flying from the shockwave of the attack that slams into the roof causing significant damage. Sailor Moon crashes to the ground with a 'thud' and Darien rushes over.

Ermac yells out, "Back off pretty boy!" Ermac sends a shockwave that knocks Darien back into the wall causing to hit the wall, hard, and knocking him unconscious.

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Darien."

Blanc says, angrily, "This is just sick. I've had enough!"

Financier says, "Don't, my lady! If we interfere, they may do something to that poor boy!" Blanc stops, knowing her trusted chamberlain is right, and she snarls, barely able to hold in her anger.

Sailor Moon says, weakly upon seeing what happened to Darien, "Darien-kun…" Sailor Moon looks up and she says, weakly while seeing Sammy nearly gone, "Sammy…." Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"No…I can't…I can't give up…I can't lose…I won't lose anyone again…I won't let THAT happen to anyone again…especially not to the people I love…I can't…I WON'T…I WON'T LOSE…I WILL WIN…!"_ Just then an image of Tsuki, Sailor Moon's XYZ counterpart, 'overlays' over her within her mind and the dark roar of a dragon is heard in her mind as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon before they shatter like glass.

Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "You might have gotten away, but not next time! We end our turn with a face-down!"

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 500

Ermac: 1000

Kaiou: 2000

Ermac smirks, but when he looks at Sailor Moon, he gives a look of shock and everyone then looks at Sailor Moon in which they are shocked to see her back on her feet, her head slumped, and a powerful dark aura surrounding her.

Sailor Mercury asks, nervously, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Moon says, with a dark edge to her voice, "You think that you are such dominate titans or powerful rulers, but I know what you really…Nothing more than worthless insignificant bugs that are about to put under foot where you belong!" Sailor Moon's eyes shoot open and they are a sinister golden color as the dark aura takes the form of a dark dragon.

Financier asks, nervously, "Wh-What is happening to her?"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Not good."

Tai says, nodding his head in agreement and with a nervous tone in his voice, "Really not good." Sailor Moon then roars out as the dark aura flares into life and she transforms into her Shadow Valkyrie Sailor Moon form.

Sailor Jupiter says, shocked, "Oh no! Not that!"

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card and with a dark angered tone, "My turn!" Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Two cards come out of her Extra Deck and she says, putting them back on her duel disk, "Return from my Extra Deck my loyal servants: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from it, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) return to the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I release my Stargazer in order to play Silent Magician in attack mode!" Stargazer Magician vanishes Silent Magician (1000/1000-2000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, with a dark angered tone while putting another card on her duel disk, "Then I play my Chocolate Magician Girl as well!" Just then Chocolate Magician Girl (1600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, with a dark stern tone, "I Overlay my Silent Magician and my Chocolate Magician Girl and build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex while the two monster cards go onto the same Monster Card Zone while an XYZ Monster Card from Sailor Moon's Extra Deck is put on her duel disk. Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "Prepare to feel the wrath of my dark dragon servant: Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode.

Blanc says, "What's the heck is going on with her? What is with her outfit change and that…that voice? She sounds like she is possessed or something!"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "In a way…she is!" Blanc and Financier give looks of surprise and confusion.

Kaiou says, with a sneer, "And what's that overgrown lizard going to do? Neither dragon is a match for us."

Sailor Moon responds, with a dark snarl, "And that's why you are a moron, you worthless peon! Let me teach you a lesson that you will never forget!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play my XYZ Gift spell card! Since there are three XYZ monsters on the field, I detach Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units and draw two cards!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon loses its Overlay Units, Sailor Moon draws two cards, and she says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Next, I play my The Phantom Knights of Possession! Now, my Dark Rebellion gains the level of one monster on the field and I grant it the level of my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Energy goes from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon into Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and Sailor Moon says, with a dark stern tone, "And now, I Overlay my Odd-Eyes with my now level seven Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Both dragons turn into lights that goes into a vortex as both cards go onto the same Monster Card Zone on the duel disk while a brand new XYZ-Pendulum Monster Card appears over them in which Sailor Moon says, with a dark strong tone, "Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! Come forth, blazing dragon created by calamity! I XYZ Summon the Supreme Violent Dragon King: Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (3000/2500), a blood red dragon with insect-like fangs coming out of its mouth, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's eyes and chest, and wings made of flames, comes to the field in attack mode with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it.

The others are shocked and Sailor Jupiter asks, nervously, "Odd-Eyes…RAGING Dragon?!"

Sailor Moon turns her right hand into a fist and she says, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ability activates. Since an XYZ Monster was used for its XYZ Summon, I can detach one Overlay Unit and all other cards on the field are destroyed!"

Kaiou shouts out, stunned, "What?!"

As Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon absorbs one Overlay Unit, Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark angered tone, "That's right! Now, go, Blazing Obliteration! Destroy!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon swings its flaming wings around in which all other cards, monster, spell, and trap, are destroyed in strong explosions in which Sailor Moon says, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains two hundred attack points for every card destroyed this way and since eight cards were destroyed, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains sixteen hundred more points!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 4600/2500!

Sailor Venus says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Ermac says, with a snarl, "You witch! You might destroy one of us, but the next turn…!"

Sailor Moon says, interrupting with a dark strong tone, "There is no next turn for you, bug!" Everyone looks at Sailor Moon and she yells out, with a dark angered tone, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice per turn!"

Kaiou shouts out, in disbelief, "No! Not again!"

Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark angered tone, "Now, disappear, you fools! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attacks directly!"

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, in a pleading tone, "Sailor Moon, don't do it!"

Sailor Moon roars out, with a dark angered tone and ignoring Sailor Jupiter, "Destruction Burst of Rage!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon unleashes a massive wave of power that strikes home going through the other side of the cave and burst out the other side, creating a massive hole in the process, shaking the cavern with great violence, and forcing everyone else to the ground while Ermac and Kaiou scream out in pain as they are hit by the shockwave of the massive attack, which was two attacks in one, while losing 4600 life-points each causing the end of the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 500

Ermac: 0

Kaiou: 0

With the end of the attack, the Solid Vision projections start to vanish while the smoke of the attack clears up as Darien gets to his feet as he regains consciousness.

Darien asks, curiously, "What?" Darien then looks to see Sailor Moon in her current 'dark form', breathing heavily, before she holds her head, return to her 'regular Valkyrie form', and collapses in a heap. Darien yells out, shocked, "Serena!" Darien rushes over to the collapsed Sailor Moon while Sammy, current unconscious, is released from the cage and falls down to the ground, but Sailor Venus quickly flies up and catches him safely before bringing him back to the others.

Sailor Mercury scans him and Mimi asks, concerned, "Is he okay?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Other than greatly exhausted from the ordeal, Sammy will be okay."

Gabumon says, "That's good news." When the smoke and dust from Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's attack clears, there is a massive hole leading to the outside on the other side of the cavern.

Darien asks, confused, "What…What just happened?"

Blanc goes over and she says, "Your princess got pissed off, went all 'goth', and turned those jerks into extra fried steak with a powerful dragon that just did that to this cave."

Darien asks, stunned, "What?" He looks over Sailor Moon while the others see only Kaiou's smoking, yet, still alive, but unconscious form on the ground with no signs of Ermac.

Agumon asks, "Where's Ermac?"

Palmon asks, "You think…?"

Tai says, shaking his head, "I don't think so. He'll be back."

Mimi asks, nervously, "Do you think that Serena…?"

Matt responds, "Physically, yeah…Emotionally…I really have no idea." Plenty of the others look at the unconscious form of Sailor Moon and they, along with Darien, who is being told what just happened by Sailor Jupiter while he was unconscious, can't help to be concerned and/or fearful of what Sailor Moon has just done as well as what this will lead to.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Unknown location**_

Somewhere within Gamindustri, Arfoire has her hand over her heart and she thinks in her mind, _"What is this? This feeling of dread in my heart? Why do I feel…fear? Why should I be afraid? Those wretched fools that dared to try to use me have been fleeing in which when I achieve my goal, I will remember to find them and erase them for daring for tricking me! And I have the power of Etherion! But I feel a wrenching in my heart and being like…like death is upon me! That's ridiculous! My victory will soon be assured!"_ However, no matter how hard Arfoire tries, the terrible feeling won't go away, but she manages to ignore…for the moment.

 **End of Chapter 41**

With the end of this chapter, I'm sure that plenty of you were surprised by plenty of what happened in this chapter and I'm sure that you didn't expect that this 'guest star' would be appearing, huh? How do you think Sailor Celestial and the others will do against one of the best swordsman in all of the Final Fantasy games? Well, as I have been saying before and I will say now: You are going to have to read to find out, everyone! And don't worry, there are plenty of surprises to come! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	42. Fight for the Weapons

Needless to say, we start this chapter as I have really brought up the drama in the previous two chapters, huh? It seems like the villains starts to have their way with each other and bam! There is a brand new twist and when you think you saw it all with 'Sailor Scout power', I just turned up to the next level! I hope that you enjoyed the twist and turns of the previous two chapters and there are a lot more to come through you might have some ideas on what I'm planning. Next, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 42: Fight for the Weapons**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Neo-Geofront**_

Within the underground planet in Planeptune, known as Neo-Geofront, Sailor Celestial, in Valhallan Valkyrie form, is engaged in an intense and high-speed sword battle against Sephiroth, the infamous One-Winged Angel of Final Fantasy 7, with Sephiroth's Masamune fighting against Sailor Celestial's two Keyblades. As per his infamous/legendary statue, Sephiroth is battling well against Sailor Celestial in her 'transcended Valkyrie state' and they clash once more.

Sephiroth tells Sailor Celestial, "Well done. You are more than 'hype' after all. And wielder of twin Keyblades."

Sailor Celestial says, sarcastically, "Thanks. I always wanted to be recognized by genocidal sicko."

Sephiroth says, with a smirk, "And that's come from the daughter of a mass murderer and a destroyer of an entire civilization."

Sailor Celestial gives a look of surprise, but it turns into one of anger and she says, "That 'man' has no relation to me!"

Sephiroth responds, with a sly smirk, "Like it or not, his blood courses through your veins and it is the same with your sister, Sailor Moon. They call me a 'monster', but if anything, you, both, are…the 'Demon Princesses of Aincrad' and you know it is the truth!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "How dare you?! Now, I'm pissed!" Sailor Celestial continues her intense battle with Sephiroth while her team that came with her look on.

Kazuto says, "Damn it, Sugu. You are letting him get into your head."

MAGES. says, "It seems like he knows a lot about you."

Veemon asks, "How does he know about us?"

Gatomon says, "I don't know, but he is using to his advantage."

Sailor Star says, "I hope that Suguha-chan will be okay."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I really hope so too, Asuna." However, Kazuto put his right hand over his heart and he thinks in his mind, _"But I'm worried for Serena too. I felt…I felt that something horrible had just happened with her…It is like…like…"_ Back with Sailor Celestial, she and Sephiroth continue their intense clash with every clash of their blades causing the whole area to shake.

IF says, stunned, "They are incredible."

Purple Heart says, "I agree, Iffy. Every time that they clash with their swords, they are making the whole area shake."

MarvelousAQL says, "They are really powerful."

IF says, "They are, but there could be one thing that might give that dude an edge."

Purple Heart asks IF, "What do you mean Iffy?"

IF responds, "Remember the weakness of Suguha's supped up form? She has so much power going through that it puts a real strain on her."

Davis says, with a nod, "And that's what's worrying. She can't keep this up forever."

Back with Sailor Celestial, she is showing that Davis is right on the money as she is starting to sweat and her breathing becomes heavier in which Sephiroth says, "Getting worn out? It isn't too surprising with all of that power. You aren't too used to it so maintaining that form must be 'taxing'."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Rats! He already knows my weakness already! This is only the second time in this form and my energy is draining fast! If I don't end this fast, I'm in big trouble! I really hope that the others are having an easier time that we are!"_ However, Sailor Celestial is also having a 'pit of dread' as she 'sensed' something happened with her 'royal sister' too, but she has to put out of her mind and focused on maintaining her powerful form and fighting the powerful opponent in front of her, however, it isn't easy for various reasons.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Within Lastation, we are in an area known simply as Factory No.459 where we find Black Heart, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, and Sailor Pluto with Izzy, Ken, Yolei, and their three Digimon partners as they are facing off against Black Heart's 'doppelganger' who is exactly like the original, but with ruby red eyes instead of blue eyes. We also see that Sailor Neptune and Sailor Pluto have brand new forms.

Sailor Neptune's new form consists of her head being inside of an aqua-marine Ancient Greek Illyrian style helmet with a statue of Levia-Dragon-Daedalus on top of the helmet, her tiara is the same as her Eternal form, her lips are a lovely aqua-marine blue-green, she has blue-green tear drop shaped earrings in her ears, she has a silver metal choker with jewel in the form of a sea serpent in the center of the choker, her fuku has been replaced by an armored fuku with an aqua blue-green heart jewel in the chest area of her fuku, the heart jewel had The Tyrant Neptune and The Legendary Fisherman with a trident in-between them along with eight white feathered wings attached to sides of the heart jewel, four on each side, she has armored shoulder pads like the ones on Cye Mouri's Armor of Torrent expect the sigil of Neptune in silver is on both of the shoulder pads, she has aqua-blue armor connected to her armored shoulder pads and fuku that covers all of her arms, her armored mini skirt has aqua-blue, dark blue, and golden colors in which there is a duplicate of Blue Wind Ranger's Sonic Fin attached to the left side of her skirt and her Aqua Mirror attached to right side of her skirt, she has silver armored kneepads, and she has ankle-high aqua blue-green high-heeled boots with three inch stiletto heels. She has eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back and a large golden trident in her hands.

Sailor Pluto's new form consists of her head being inside of a dark silver Ancient Roman Galea style helmet with a statue of Dark End Dragon attached to the top of the helmet, her tiara remains the same, but she has deep and gorgeous shimmering dark violet-red lips, she has a black metal choker around her neck, her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored one with a heart jewel in the chest area of the fuku, the heart jewel, which deep dark rosy red in color, has The Suppression Pluto and Raviel, Lord of Phantasms in the center with a clock and scythe in-between them, eight white feathered wings are attached to the sides of the heart jewel with four wings on each side, she has dark green version of the Armor of Inferno's shoulder pads with the sigil of Pluto in dark silver engraved on each one, her arms are covered in black armor that's connected to the armored fuku and shoulder pads, her lower armored arms also have gantlets similar to Black Heart's Next Form gantlets, she has an armored version of her mini-skirt with the skirt's colors are black, dark green, and rosy violet-red with a black and silver version of the Mighty Morphin Green Ranger's Dragon Dagger with the insignia of Pluto, in gold, on the hilt attached to the right portion of her skirt, a dark green version of the Lightspeed Rescue Titanium Ranger's Titanium Laser attached to the left portion of her skirt, and a black version of the Ninja Storm Thunder Rangers' Thunder Staffs attached to the rear of her skirt, and she has black armored knee-high high-heeled boots that cover her kneecaps and have four inch stiletto heels. Finally, there are eight huge and fluffy white feathered wings coming out of her back and her Garnet Staff remains in her hands.

Black Heart clashes with her doppelganger, using their swords, and when they break off, Black Heart's doppelganger barely manages to avoid water geysers that burst out of the ground, however, they take the form of a dragon that slam into her causing to get slammed into a wall, hard!

Black Heart says, "Hmm, not bad. I could do that just as well."

Sailor Saturn says, "You and Pluto-mama do well with your new Valkyrie powers."

Sailor Neptune, in her new Valkyrie form, says, with a smile, "Believe me, Firefly. We know how the others feel."

Sailor Pluto, in her new Valkyrie form, says, with a nod, "This isn't an easy thing to harness."

Sailor Uranus says, "Which makes me wonder how Celestial can handle a 'level three form'? It must take its toll and she must be feeling it now."

Yolei asks, "What makes you say that?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That shaking that we felt earlier, Yolei. That was Celestial going 'level three'."

Plenty of the others are shocked and Tentomon says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Ken says, "It shouldn't be surprising since she did the same thing the first time that she transformed into that form."

Sailor Uranus says, "And that's what worries me. It means that they are facing a foe that's forcing her to go all out."

Yolei says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Pluto says, "For now, let's focus on our opponent." Black Heart's doppelganger charges back into the fight and Black Heart charges in matching her copy move for move.

Black Heart says, "Not bad, but not good enough." Black Heart kicks her doppelganger and charges in for the attack, but Black Heart's duplicate smirks as she easily dodges Black Heart's attack and exposes Black Heart's guard causing Black Heart to ask, shocked, "What?!"

Black Heart's doppelganger says, in a metallic version of Black Heart's voice, "Die!"

As the doppelganger charges in for the kill, Sailor Saturn yells out, concerned, "Watch out!"

A female voice then booms out, "I don't think so!" Just then CyberConnect2 knocks the Fake Black Heart's attack off course.

Black Heart asks, surprised, "CC-Two?!"

" **Pluto Temporal Tornado!** "

Sailor Pluto then entraps Black Heart's duplicate in a temporal twister and it screams out in pain and agony as the space-time storm rips it apart before the doppelganger is sent flying into a wall by the twister.

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Nice."

CyberConnect2 asks, "Are you okay, Lady Noire?"

Black Heart responds, "Y-Yes, thank you. I didn't expect help to come from you."

CyberConnect2 says, "Well, I do go above and beyond expectations, you know."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Nice to see you, again, CC-Two."

CyberConnect2 responds, "Oh, it is you guys again. I see that you are a bit different than I remember."

Sailor Saturn asks, "What are you doing here?"

CyberConnect2 replies, "I heard what was happening here and I came here to help." CyberConnect2 tells Black Heart, "It isn't like you to be pressured by a fake."

Black Heart says, with a smile, "It just caught me off-guard. I haven't even got started yet."

Sailor Uranus says, "You should never let your guard down in battle. Even if you have overwhelming power against your opponent, let your guard down once and you are finished."

Black Heart says, "I already know that!" Black Heart tells CyberConnect2, "But then again, I should have expected as much from it since it is my copy after all. Do you mind lending a hand?"

CyberConnect2 says, "Will do!" The group turns to the Black Heart doppelganger, but it then takes off deeper into the factory.

Black Heart yells out, "Stop! Don't run away!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "No, it isn't running away! It is trying to get to the weapon!"

Black Heart shouts out, "Then what are you doing standing around? Stop it!" Black Heart races after her duplicate and the others immediately race after her.

Sailor Saturn says, "Wait up!" The group chases the copy until Sailor Uranus uses her speed to get in front of it and stops Black Heart's duplicate right in its tracks.

Sailor Uranus says, "Not so fast!"

CyberConnect2 says, "Finally got you!"

Black Heart says, seeing something and pointing to it, "Over there! That pistol! It must be the Duel Revolver!"

Sailor Uranus tells the Black Heart duplicate, with a smirk, "Access denied!"

Black Heart says, "You aren't getting it! Time to end this!"

CyberConnect2 responds, "Yes!" Black Heart's doppelganger attacks with Black Heart's **Venom Fencer** , but Sailor Saturn easily uses her shield to negate the attack.

Black Heart says, "Let me show you how it is done, you fake!" Black Heart uses her own **Venom Fencer** to strike back hard.

" **Silent Glaive Nightmare!** "

Sailor Saturn unleashes a legion of bats that swarm all over the Black Heart duplicate and makes quite a few of the others nervous.

CyberConnect2 says, amazed, "Wow."

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "You would really do well on Halloween, Firefly."

Sailor Saturn blushes nervously and Sailor Uranus says, "Can you not distract our girl while we are in a serious battle Neptune? And really? You are going to keep our Firefly a shy wallflower all her life."

Sailor Neptune retorts, with a smirk, "Like you won't as long as you glare at any boy that even glances at her."

Sailor Uranus responds, with a blush on her cheeks, "T-That's different."

Black Heart asks, annoyed, "Can you not get into the 'birds and the bees' right now?" Black Heart's doppelganger gets back into the fight and gets into a fight with Sailor Pluto with the doppelganger attacking Sailor Pluto using Black Heart's **Lace Ribbons** attack, but Sailor Pluto easily manages to deflect and dodge the assault.

" **Super Shocker!** "

Tentomon then fires his electrical attack on the Black Heart doppelganger, but it manages to deflect the attacks with her sword.

" **Sticky Net!** "

Wormmon then uses his sticky threads to bind the arms and legs of the Black Heart doppelganger.

" **Uranus Harpy Claw!** "

Sailor Uranus then creates a legion of harpies from her 'wind energy' that encircle and slash the Black Heart doppelganger cutting deep into her before she is pummeled by dozens of 'solid water bullets' from Sailor Neptune with Black Heart and CyberConnect2 coming in for the final blows forcing the Black Heart doppelganger to its knees.

Black Heart says, preparing for the final blow, "This is the end!"

However, the Black Heart doppelganger just smirks and Sailor Uranus yells out, seeing this, "Look out!"

CyberConnect2 says, "Lady Noire!" Immediately, Sailor Saturn creates a shield around everyone, minus Uranus, as the Black Heart doppelganger explodes in a strong explosion. When the smoke and dust clear, the group is all right.

Ken says, "That was close."

Wormmon says, "No kidding, Ken."

Hawkmon says, stunned, "My words! It self-destructed!"

Yolei says, "No joke, Hawkmon."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Is everyone all right?"

Sailor Neptune says, "We are thanks to you, Firefly."

Black Heart says, with a smile, "Yes, thank you. We would have been taken down with it."

Sailor Saturn asks, nervously, "Wait! Uranus-papa?!"

Sailor Uranus, surrounding by her own wind shield, responds, "I'm over here and just fine, Firefly. You aren't the only one with shields now."

Black Heart then says, realizing something, "Oh no! The weapon!" Everyone then looks to see Duel Revolver on the floor and they go up to it.

Izzy says, "It looks pretty damaged."

Black Heart says, "Damn it! We've been had!"

Sailor Uranus says, looking at it, "It is pretty old. The only reason that it is still intact from that was my shield deflected a lot of the blast pressure and energy away from it."

CyberConnect2 says, "Well, at least it is still intact. Maybe we can still do something with it. Lady Noire, you have to keep the faith."

Black Heart says, "You're right. At least we still have it intact. Since it is intact, we still have the chance to repair it."

Sailor Pluto says, taking out a box, "This can help. It is a special magical box that will keep it preserved so it won't degrade any further."

Black Heart says, with a nod, "Thank you." Black Heart puts the Duel Revolver into the special container provided by Sailor Pluto and she seals it up tight.

Sailor Saturn says, "At least we have the weapon. I hope that the others are doing okay."

Ken says, "So do the rest of us, Hotaru."

Yolei says, nervously, "Through, knowing our luck, the others are having just as much 'fun' as we are."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Leanbox**_

Heading into the nation of Leanbox, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Mars, Sailor Galaxy, and Sailor Nebula along with Sora, Joe, Cody, TK, their four Digimon partners, as well as Ryoutarou, Naruto, and Sakura are within Vert's room within the Basilicom looking at something with Vert and Ran-Ran where we find Sailor Nebula has undergone a 'outfit change'.

Sailor Nebula's new Sailor Senshi form consists of her head covered in a pearly white Thracian helmet with a statue of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon on top of the helmet, her sigil remains the same, her lips are a deep, luscious, and gorgeous sparkling bubblegum pink color, she has a pearly silvery-white metal choker around her neck, her cloth fuku has been replaced by an armored fuku with heart-shaped broach on the chest area of her fuku, the heart-shaped broach seems to be prism-like with Cyber Angel Dakini and Gem-Knight Master Diamond in the center with a rainbow star in-between the two monsters, the broach also has eight rainbow colored feathered wings attached to its sides, she has armored shoulder pads that are black versions of Armor of Inferno's shoulder pads with Nebula's sigil in the center of the armored shoulder pads, her arms are covered in pearly white armor that cover her arms and hands and they are connected to the shoulder pads and armored fuku of her new 'uniform', she has an armored version of her mini-skirt that's pearly white, silver, and rainbow colored with a silver version of Saba, the Mighty Morphin White Ranger's talking sword, attached to the left side of her fuku, multiple ninja style pouches for 'tools' and such attached to the right side, and pearly white version of Milo, Pyrrha Nikos' spear that also has a sword form and a rifle form, attached to the rear of her armored mini-skirt, she has black armored kneepads covering her knees, and she has rainbow colored armored high-heeled boots that goes up to just below her armored kneepads and with three inch heels. Finally, she has eight huge and fluffy rainbow colored feathered wings coming out of her back.

The group isn't exactly too happy and the reason is that they are looking at a moldy and damp bow and Patamon says, "Wow. This thing is…"

Biyomon says, finishing for Patamon, "Not in good condition."

Ryoutarou says, "It is just plain junk."

Vert says, with a sigh, "I presume that it is like this due to storage in our safe."

Ran-Ran says, "We didn't air the place at all."

Sailor Mars says, "That explains plenty."

Sailor Galaxy asks, concerned, "What are we going to do?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "Well, we do have a handy blacksmith in our corner to help us."

Vert asks, curiously, "You do?"

Joe tells Sailor Neo Moon, a bit nervously, "Um, you do release that her skills are from being a VIRTUAL blacksmith, right?"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "True, but remember? Our Sword Skills and ALO magic spells work here."

Cody says, with a nod, "I get what Neo Moon is saying and it is a valid theory."

Armadillomon asks, "What's that Cody?"

Cody says, "If our Sword Skills and ALO magic spells work here, then maybe the 'other skills' from SAO and ALO might work here too."

Sora says, "Including Rika's blacksmithing skills."

Sailor Neo Moon says, with a smile, "Exactly!"

Sora says, "Well, it might be a good bet."

Joe says, "However, she is going to need materials in order to do the work that we want."

Sailor Galaxy asks Vert, "But do you know how to use a bow Vert-dono?"

Vert responds, shaking her head, "Actually, I don't."

Sailor Mars says, "She is more of a spear person."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Well, it is more of Rika's forte since bow making of her blacksmithing skills is her newest set of skills, but she has made swords, shields, armor, and spears before in SAO."

Sailor Nebula says, "So, it is for the best that we use what's left of the bow to make a new weapon better suited for Vert."

Sailor Mars says, "As long as we get it right, the power it had will be infused in the new weapon."

Cody says, "Let's head back."

Naruto says, "Good idea. I really didn't like that shaking."

Vert asks, curiously, "Could that shaking have…?"

Sailor Mars responds, with a nod, "That was Sailor Celestial going into her newest Valkyrie form."

There are looks of surprise and Sakura asks, shocked, "Are you sure?"

Naruto says, "I had that feeling. I remember that feeling when she transformed for the first time and…Wow!"

Sailor Galaxy asks, concerned, "Do you…?"

Sailor Mars says, "Most likely, Hinata. She wouldn't push her powers to that level unless she was in a big fight. Remember, it has one major drawback: The strain drains her quickly."

Biyomon says, "I hope that she is okay."

Sora says, "I hope so too Biyomon." As they gathered up the remains of the legendary weapon of Leanbox, plenty in the group can't helped to be concerned for Sailor Celestial and her group, but for Sailor Mars, there is a disturbing vision of Sailor Moon returning to her 'Shadow Valkyrie' form.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Neo-Geofront**_

Back at the Neo-Geofront underground plant, the group in Leanbox have a right to be concerned for our Sailor Warrior of Reality and her group as our Valhallan Valkyrie is clashing her Keyblades with the long nodachi sword of Sephiroth while the others in her group watch the incredible battle before them.

Keiko says, awe-struck, "That's incredible."

Veemon says, "And pretty scary too."

Gatomon says, "No kidding. She is matching her move for move."

Sailor Star says, concerned, "Kirito-kun, your sister can't keep this up."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know Asuna. I know. The strain of her power is just too much."

Sailor Celestial is breathing heavily and Sephiroth says, "Impressive. However, it seems like you are on your last legs, but it isn't due to me, I can be assured of that."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Damn! My power is draining fast and he looks like…!"_ Sailor Celestial then notices a strange wobble in Sephiroth's legs and her eyes narrow for a second before she starts to give a light smirk.

Sephiroth asks, "Confident, are we?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "More than you think jerk."

Sephiroth then says, "Then we shall see…" However, before Sephiroth could finish, Sailor Celestial charges in and the two of them clash blades again in which Sephiroth smirks, but he then gets a look of surprise as he starts to be forced back.

The others notice this and Sailor Sun says, "Look!"

Davis says, with a grin, "I'm seeing, Kari-chan, and I'm believing! She's got him!" Sailor Celestial is forcing Sephiroth back and he applies more force, but then Sailor Celestial smirks as she performs a spin slash that breaks Sephiroth's guard.

Kazuto yells out, "Now, Sugu!"

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Sailor Celestial then hit Sephiroth with the classic 16-hit combo of the Duel Wielding Sword Skill of SAO/ALO and the final thrust sends him stumbling backwards.

Sailor Celestial says, "Get lost."

Sephiroth responds, "For now. However, I shall never be a memory and we will meet again…daughter of the 'demon king'." Sephiroth then wraps himself in his black feathered wing and vanishes in a swirl of black feathers. With the battle over, Sailor Celestial takes a big breath before she glows as she returns to her 'regular' Valkyrie form and collapsing to her right knee causing the others to rush over to her.

Sailor Sun asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial says, breathing heavily, "Just…a bit…winded…"

Rika says, "Man, girl. You must be tired." The others help Sailor Celestial to her feet and she struggles to stand.

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "I'm okay…" Sailor Celestial nearly falls and Sailor Star catches her.

Sailor Star tells Sailor Celestial, "You aren't okay, Suguha-chan! You are really drained!"

Sailor Orion says, "Maintaining that form for the time that you have seriously drained your energy. You are breathing very heavily."

IF says, with a nod, "Yeah. You look like you got run over."

Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks a lot…IF…"

Kazuto says, "The others are right, Sugu. You are suffering from major strain and energy drain."

Purple Heart says, "Take it easy. The rest of us can take it from here."

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Thanks, Nep…" Sailor Star and Kazuto help support Sailor Celestial and the group ventures forward to find the legendary weapon of Planeptune in which plenty of the others hope that the others are having better luck.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Leanbox**_

Needless to say, if our Planeptune group could see the team in Leanbox, our Planeptune team would be quite concerned as our Leanbox team, in which they have been recently joined by Tekken, are facing with Vert's doppelganger in Vert's HDD form of Green Heart, who are being escorted around by Older Brother and Younger Brother.

Joe says, "So much for them keeping an eye on her."

Sailor Neo Moon says, nervously, "I think that they are keeping an eye on her their own way."

Sora says, with a nod and nervous tone, "Yep."

Naruto says, "Geez! These two are just as bad as Pervy Sage!"

Sakura says, "Don't remind me!" Sakura says, cracking her knuckles, "It looks like I'll have to teach them another lesson."

The Green Heart doppelganger says, in a more metallic version of Green Heart's voice, "I will not allow you to harm these fine gentlemen."

Naruto asks, "Fine gentlemen? Is she kidding?"

Vert asks, "So, the fake is now acting like the master?"

The Green Heart doppelganger responds, "Yes, I am a fake, but as long as they follow me, I am their master-to-be."

Joe asks, "Does that really make sense?"

Gomamon says, "Not to me."

Biyomon says, "Me neither."

Vert says, very annoyed, "How noble for being a fake. You truly epitomize me as my fake."

Sailor Galaxy asks, nervously, "Vert-dono seems pretty angry. Is that a good thing?"

Sakura responds, nervously, "I'm not sure if I should answer that Hinata."

Vert tells her doppelganger, "As a fellow gamer, I let you move about, but now, I can't let you go now."

The Green Heart doppelganger says, "I have a mission. To go to the butler café. I can't afford to lose now."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, surprised, "A butler café? Really?"

Plenty of the others shrug and Naruto says, "Don't look at me!"

The Green Heart doppelganger attacks Vert and she asks, stunned, "Huh? Wait a moment!" However, Vert's double continues to attack her and she yells out, "I haven't changed forms yet!"

The Green Heart doppelganger responds, "That's why I'm attacking now!" Before Vert's duplicate could hit, Tekken uses her fists to block the attack.

Tekken says, "I can see through your moves!"

Vert asks, surprised, "Tekken?"

Sailor Nebula says, amazed, "Wow."

Tekken says, "I'll be Lady Vert's shield. Change now!"

The Green Heart doppelganger asks, "Do you think that a mere human can stop my attack?"

Tekken says, "Compared to Kuma's ten-hit combo, this is nothing!"

Vert says, "Thank you, Tekken." The Green Heart doppelganger attempts to attack, but Tekken uses her fists to block the attacks allowing Vert to transform into her HDD form of Green Heart.

Green Heart says, "I'm ready now. I won't lose to you!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Don't forget about us!" The Green Heart doppelganger then attacks with **Sylhet Spear** , but Sailor Galaxy uses her **Rotation** to create a barrier of charka to negate the attack.

Naruto says, with a grin, "Nice one, Hinata-chan!"

Sakura says, "My turn!" Sakura uses her chakra enhanced strength to punch the ground and launch large boulders at the Green Heart doppelganger who barely manages to cut them down or dodge them.

" **Mars Dragoon Tornado!** "

Sailor Mars then creates an Asian dragon made of fire that spins around the Green Heart duplicate before turning into a massive twister, but the doppelganger of Green Heart flies out…and into the sights of Sailor Nebula.

" **Nebula Titanic Storm!** "

The Green Heart duplicate then gets plastered by powerful lightning, hit by super strong winds, and pummeled by spear shaped icicles.

" **Spiral Break!** "

Green Heart unleashes her special attack in which she uses incredible speed to slash her opponent multiple times before she throws her spear at her fake causing a powerful blinding flash to engulf her.

The Green Heart duplicate moans out, "But…ler…café…" She then collapses and turns into nothingness.

Sailor Neo Moon says, "No comment."

Green Heart transforms back into Vert and she tells Tekken, "She was quite the opponent, but we won thanks to your help, Tekken."

Sora says, with a smile, "Thank you, Tekken."

Vert asks, "I doubt that those gloves provided protection. Are you okay?"

Tekken says, with a smile, "I'm fine. Those attacks actually only prickled a bit. It actually felt a bit good."

Vert asks, nervously, "Felt good?"

The others are also shocked and Biyomon asks, "Do you think…?"

Sailor Neo Moon responds, nervously, "I think so."

On the meanwhile, Older Brother whispers to Younger Brother, "Younger Brother, now is the time to flee."

Younger Brother says, with a nod, "Yes. Lady Vert should forget if we hide for a few days…" The two brothers turn to leave only to find Sakura cracking her knuckles in front of them.

Sakura asks, with a dangerous smirk, "Where do you think you are going?"

The brothers 'yipe' in fear and when Vert joins Sakura, Older Brother says, "Lady Very, please calm yourself. We did not betray you."

Sailor Mars says, with her arms crossed, "It looks that way to me."

Younger Brother says, "We were just escorting her in the name of carnal pleasure."

Vert says, with a dangerous smile, "Oh? You make it sound like my value only resides in my frontal aptitude."

Naruto says, shaking his head, "Bad move. I almost feel sorry for them."

Sailor Neo Moon tells Naruto, with a grin, "You don't feel sorry for them at all."

Naruto asks, while making an 'innocent smile', "What makes you say that?" Naruto asks, taking out a bag of popcorn from seemly nowhere, "Popcorn?"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a giggle, "Oh, Naruto-kun…" As the two brothers dig themselves into a deeper hole, plenty of the female members of the group along with plenty of the males aren't disgusted at the 'fate' of the two brothers at the hand of the gorgeous goddess of Leanbox.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Neo-Geofront**_

Returning to the Neo-Geofront, our team in that area are plagued by more and more Purple Heart duplicates with Sailor Star using her rapier and Rapier Sword Skills to defeat one after another and plenty of the others doing the same.

Sailor Star says, "There is just so many of them."

Purple Heart cuts down another duplicate and she says, "While their power doesn't match mine, they aren't weaklings at all."

MarvelousAQL uses her ninja skills to cut down another Purple Heart duplicate and she says, "Yeah. They are quite strong."

Sailor Celestial, still weakened from her battle with Sephiroth, says, "I should…"

Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "No, Sugu! You are still worn out from your battle with Sephiroth!"

Rika says, "No kidding! You are worn out and you can barely move!"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "I'm not…" However, Sailor Celestial grunts out as she struggles to move her body and the others fight hard against the Purple Heart duplicates, but somehow, one of them manages to get through and charges at Sailor Celestial.

Keiko yells out, concerned, "Look out!"

Sailor Star says, seeing this, "Oh no!"

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!" However, Falcom makes her appearance and defects the attack allowing Sailor Celestial to impale the clone causing it to vanish like the others that have been defeated.

Falcom asks, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Yeah…thanks…"

Purple Heart asks, "Falcom, what are you doing here?"

Falcom says, "I heard that a CPU was on the rampage and went to check it out. It is kind of hard to fight them since they are duplicates of Neptune."

IF says, "Don't be fooled by them. It's fake so no need to hold back."

Purple Heart asks, a bit nervously, "I know that you know that they are fakes and all, but…shouldn't you be more hesitant Iffy?"

IF responds, with a smile, "What are you talking about? This is the perfect change to unload stress…Oops."

Kotone says, "Ouch."

Rika says, with a nod, "I'll say…but it isn't too surprising on why."

MarvelousAQL says, with a nervous smile, "We should focus on the fake Neps."

Sailor Orion says, "Indeed. Let's focus on getting these duplicates defeated." Sailor Orion unleashes a barrage of arrows that turn into a storm of arrows where the Purple Heart duplicates manage to defect some of the arrows, but they don't defect all of them and they strike home and defeating one Purple Heart 'clone' after another.

Sailor Star says, "Keep Celestial-chan safe!" She deflects another Purple Heart doppelganger's strike and strikes back with a rapid fire **Linear** causing the Purple Heart doppelganger to collapse and fade into nothingness like the other doppelganger with Strea defeating another one.

Strea says, "Got another one!"

Kazuto tells Strea, "Good work, Strea! Be careful!"

Strea says, with a grin, "I got you!" They continue on, but soon enough, our group manages to defeat the rest of the Purple Heart doppelgangers and after Purple Heart transforms back into Neptune, they head into the deepest portion of the underground factory. However, after a while, our group doesn't find anything.

Compa says, "I didn't find anything."

IF says, "That's strange. I thought that it would be here. Was I wrong?"

Just then the Basilicom staff member come up and he asks, "You are here. Sorry to be late. How is Lady Purple Heart?"

Sailor Celestial says, pointing to a group of vanishing Purple Heart doppelgangers, "You mean fakes."

Basilicom staff member says, "So, she was fake. Well, thank you for help."

Rika says, with a grin, "No problem!"

MarvelousAQL says, "Do you know where the legendary weapon is? We're looking for it."

The Basilicom staff member replies, "Oh, that? That's in the Basilicom."

Compa asks, "The Basilicom?"

The Basilicom staff member responds, "Yes. It is enshrined in the Basilicom above us."

Keiko asks, "So, the fake Neptune was looking in the wrong place?"

IF says, "Nice to know that Nep's characteristics got copied too."

Neptune asks, nervously, "Iffy, you weren't praising me were you?"

Keiko asks, "Could we use the weapon please?"

The Basilicom staff member says, "Unfortunately, no. Without the Lady's approval, it won't happen."

Rika says, with a smirk, "We've got that covered. Oh, Neptune!"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Right!" Neptune then transforms into Purple Heart and she says, "As you can see, I am right here."

The Basilicom staff member gasps and he says, "M-M-My Lady Purple Heart! You were the cute Loli-girl?! I…!"

Purple Heart says, "No need for forgiveness. I'm sorry that I didn't reveal it to you before, but I had to remain hidden for a good reason. My friends and I are dealing with a great threat to the whole of Gamindustri itself. Now, this evil has gained the power of the goddess that created us so long ago." The Basilicom staff member gasps in shock and Purple Heart says, "And you saw the results. This evil is able to create duplicates of myself and the other CPU. They are rampaging through the lands and we need the legendary weapons of the warriors that defeated the former goddess to stop her evil. Please take us to the weapon of Planeptune's legendary warrior."

The Basilicom staff member says, "Yes, my lady! Of course!" Soon enough, our group is heading back to Planeptune's Basilicom to retrieve the legendary weapon of Neptune's land.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Within Planeptune's Basilicom, the group is looking at the legendary weapon of Planeptune, known as the Trinity Blade, and it isn't looking good to say the least.

Rika asks, "So, this is the legendary weapon of this place?"

The Planeptune staff member says, "Yes. This is the Trinity Blade and as you may expect, it is this way since it is hundreds of years old."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I'm not surprised by this."

Keiko asks, "What can we do?"

Sailor Star says, "I don't know Keiko-chan."

Sailor Celestial says, "Maybe I can do something."

Everyone looks at Sailor Celestial and MarvelousAQL asks, "What can you do Sugu…I mean Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, looking at Rika, "But I'm going to need Rika's help…or should I say, Liz's help."

Rika asks, confused, "Huh?"

Kazuto asks Sailor Celestial, "Sugu, are you saying that you want…?"

Sailor Celestial says, "If our Sword Skills and ALO magic works here, who is to say that other skills from SAO and ALO don't work here? And Rika will have all the materials that she needs."

Falcom asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "She has me."

Sailor Star asks, "You mean to re-forge the weapon using your Etherion?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Bingo."

Kazuto says, going into deep thought, "It might be a good idea. Arfoire has access to some of the Etherion that she stole from Sugu and the best way to counter her is using Sugu's power."

Sailor Celestial says, "Everyone keeps telling that my Etherion can used for good if I allow it to be and I say that it is a good start."

The Basilicom staff member hands Neptune the Trinity Blade and he says, "Here you go, my lady."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Thank you! By the way, could you do me a big favor? Make sure that you don't tell everyone else that I'm back."

The Basilicom staff member asks, confused, "Huh? Why wouldn't you want your people to know that you have returned?"

IF says, with a smirk, "Let's just say that we want to set a trap for our enemy."

The Basilicom staff member says, "I'm not sure that I understand, but if that's my lady's wish, I will abide by it."

Neptune says, with a smile, "Thanks! You are a pal!"

The Basilicom staff member says, "It is my honor to aid you, my lady." The Basilicom staff member says, a bit nervously, "My lady, no insult to you, but while your goddess form is majestic…I actually do prefer your human form better."

Neptune says, with a giggle and grin, "Well, I'm not surprised. I am the cutest kick butt character there ever is."

Rika and IF gently push Neptune towards the exit and IF says, "Okay, that's enough of that."

Rika says, "Yeah, we have worlds to save after all."

Keiko says, with a slight nervous smile, "Have a nice day." The group heads out and leaves the Basilicom to find a place for Rika to work to fix the weapons.

Once outside of the Basilicom, Rika asks, "And where am I going to work on these weapons?"

Falcom says, "Rika has a point. She needs a place where a blacksmith can shine."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "Where do you think we are going? Lastation!"

Neptune says, "Ooh, yeah! And where better than Chian's place? That place made that awesome weapon that I used so where better to turn these old junk weapons into true legendary weapons!"

Gatomon says, "Hopefully, the others had good luck in finding their weapons."

Sailor Sun says, "I hope so too Gatomon."

Davis says, taking out his D-Terminal, "I'll contact the others and tell them that we are heading for Lastation."

Veemon says, with a nod and smile, "Good idea, Davis!"

Sailor Star says, "I really hope that this works, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto responds, "I hope so. In fact, I think all of us think that way Asuna."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lastation**_

Back within Lastation, our heroes and heroines are now reassembled as Rika, with assistance from Sailor Celestial, providing the 'materials', and Chian and her 'crew' at Passé are working on remodeling the legendary weapons from Planeptune, Leanbox, and Lastation. On the meanwhile, they are dealing with another 'problem' as the team from Lowee explains about what happened.

Sailor Mars says, solemnly, "If we didn't have enough problems."

Sailor Uranus says, "I didn't like the 'feel' of that new XYZ-Pendulum Monster card that kitten had."

Sailor Venus says, looking at Sailor Moon nervously, "Cool it! She feels bad enough already!"

Sailor Nebula asks, "How is Serena doing?"

Sailor Jupiter responds, "How do you think? She is shaken up really bad."

Sailor Star says, "I thought that Serena-chan had gotten a handle on her 'inner demons'."

Tai says, "It seems like there is a difference between 'handling' and 'controlling' Asuna."

Kotone says, concerned, "Poor Serena…"

Davis says, "Not to 'stir the pot', but she isn't the only one."

Kazuto glares at Davis and he says, with a sigh, "Yeah, you have a point. Sugu is on a similar 'tightrope' as Serena and she is still 'infected' by that rage energy."

Sailor Mercury says, "Well, it seems like she has it under control…"

Sailor Uranus says, interrupting Sailor Mercury, "There is a difference between 'seems' and actually having it under control, Mercury."

Sailor Pluto says, "And that may not be the only concern."

Sailor Saturn asks, "What do you mean Pluto-mama?"

Davis says, "That ring came from the American DC comic universe and it is part of the Green Lantern series. There are seven types of rings: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet which represent rage, greed, fear, will, hope, compassion, and love. If one ring is floating out there, the other six could be out there too. And there is also the fact, there is also the 'emotional entities' which are the living embodiments of those 'emotional lights' and the 'light of life' AKA the White Lantern powers."

TK tells Davis, "I would ask to tell us something that we don't know, but I'm afraid to ask."

Yolei says, "Don't blame you, TK."

Matt says, with a nod, "Ditto, Yolei."

Sailor Pluto says, "However, Davis has a point. And if they are out there, we have to be on guard. As you already know, both Moon Princesses are 'very emotional' to say the least."

Kazuto says, with a nod and a sigh, "Sugu has always been a strong person, but she also very emotional in which SAO hit her hard."

Sailor Mars says, "No kidding. And their 'conditions' has gotten any better with everything that has happened since SAO. They've been on 'emotional roller coasters'."

Keiko asks, "Will Serena be okay?'

Sailor Orion says, "That's only a question that she can answer." Back with Rika, she is working on the legendary weapons and he has Sailor Celestial and Chian assisting her.

Chian tells Rika, "Man, you are quite good at this!"

Rika says, with a grin, "I've had practice! And believe me, it was a ton of practice!"

Sailor Celestial asks Rika, slowly channeling her Etherion, "How is this Rika?"

Rika says, with a grin, "Great! Keep it going!" Rika is using forging techniques on the Duel Revolver, which was damaged by the battle between Noire's group and the Black Heart doppelganger through it remained intact just really unusable, and it reforms into a rapier that looks similar to Squall's Gunblade from Final Fantasy VIII with a chain that has the symbol of Lastation on the end. After putting the finishing touches on it, Rika says, excitedly, "There we go!"

Noire says, amazed, "Oh, wow! It is incredible!"

Chian says, with a smile, "That's a great job."

Rika hands Noire the weapon and Noire says, swinging it around safely, "Oh, wow. It feels like…it is molding into my hand…like it is a part of me."

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "Another day and another weapon masterpiece for our master blacksmith."

Rika says, with a sly grin, "Oh, go on! Hey, I mean it! Go on!"

Sailor Celestial says, "And thanks to my power, it will retain the power that it had as the Duel Revolver and the Etherion that Arfoire stole won't help her with this weapon."

But then a Passé employee, a male, runs over and he yells out, "Chian!"

Chian asks her employee, "What's wrong?"

The employee says, "We've got a group of people outside demanding that we surrender the legendary weapons!"

Chian asks, shocked, "What?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, seriously, "What do these people look like?"

The employee responds, "They are wearing weird black cloaks with what looks like an eye on the hoods."

Sailor Venus says, a bit nervously, "They sound vaguely familiar."

Naruto says, "Let's find out who they are."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I'll come with you."

Sailor Celestial says, "I should…"

Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "No, Sugu! You need to remain here and help with the remodeling with the other two weapons!"

Sailor Star says, "Well, you and Naruto aren't going alone Kirito-kun."

Sakura says, "No damn kidding." Soon enough, Kazuto and Naruto held out with Sailor Star, Keiko, Kotone, Strea, Ryoutarou, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy go outside where they see a group dressed like Marik's Rare Hunters in front of them.

Naruto asks, "Who are you weirdos?" Two of the people dressed as the Rare Hunters and they lower their hoods to reveal that they are Umbra and Lumis.

Umbra says, "I am Umbra."

Lumis says, "And I am Lumis. And we are the Rare Hunters."

Keiko asks, "Rare Hunters?"

Kazuto says, "Hold up!" When everyone looks at Kazuto, he says, "I read about them. They are an organization back in Yugi Moto's time that was organized to get their hands on the rarest and most powerful cards."

Lumis says, with a smirk, "I see that you know about us."

Kazuto says, "Don't be too proud. You were known as a criminal organization."

Strea asks, curiously, "If they want cards, why do they want the weapons?"

Sakura says, with a serious tone, "I think that I know. Arfoire 'asked' them about getting the weapons."

Umbra says, "Unlike our former master, Marik, Arfoire has promised us power and our own empire if we succeed."

Naruto asks, sarcastic tone in his voice, "And you believed her?"

Lumis says, "Our new mistress might be stranger than our former master, but her power is real and we will get what we deserve!"

Kotone asks Kazuto, "What shall we do?"

Kazuto says, taking out his duel disk, "I know one way to stop them." Kazuto tells Naruto, "I'm going to need your help. From what I read, these two are a tag-team duo."

Naruto says, taking out his duel disk, "You got it!"

Umbra asks, "You wish to challenge us?"

Lumis says, "You are going to regret it fools!" Umbra and Lumis, each, take out a Battle City Duel Disk and all four of them attach their duel disks to their wrists.

Kotone asks, concerned, "Are you sure Kirito…Kazuto?"

Kazuto responds, "I'll be okay, Kotone."

Sailor Star says, with a smile, "Kirito-kun won't lose to the likes of them."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Especially with me on his side, believe it!" All four of them put their decks into their duel disks, Naruto's and Kazuto's duel disks shuffle their decks while the 'energy blades' for their Monster and Pendulum Zones appear, and they prepare to duel.

Umbra says, with an evil smile, "Nice duel disks. They shall be our perfect trophies."

Naruto responds, "Like that will happen you masked freak." As all four duelists' duel disks display 8000 life-points for each team of two duelists, all of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Naruto, Kazuto, Umbra, and Lumis say in unison as their two-on-two tag duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Naruto and Kazuto: 8000

Umbra and Lumis: 8000

Lumis says, drawing a card, "I'll start this duel off!" Lumis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots of his duel disk, "I activate my Mask of Guardianship spell! As long as this card remains on the field, all negative effects of our spell and trap cards won't affect us!" Lumis says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Spell Sanctuary! All of us get one spell card from our decks and as long as this card remains on the field, all spell cards face-down will be treated as Quick-Play spell cards!" All four duelists take one card from their decks and their decks get reshuffled in their various ways in which Lumis says, putting three cards into the spell/trap slots, "Finally, I place three cards face-down and end my turn!"

Kotone asks, confused, "Wait! No monsters?!"

Sakura says, seriously, "I don't like this!"

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "I'll take it from here."

Lumis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "Not before I activate my Mask of Restrict!" Lumis' face-down card is revealed to be the Mask of Restrict continuous trap card and Lumis says, "As long as this card remains on the field, neither of us can tribute monsters, but thanks to my spell, we are left out of that equation!"

Kazuto says, with a snarl, "I had a feeling."

Kotone asks, concerned, "But doesn't that mean that Naruto and Kazuto can't release monsters to Advance Summon?"

Sailor Star says, with a smile, "True, but it doesn't mean that they are unable to summon high-powered monsters Kotone-chan."

Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Polymerization spell!" Kazuto puts two cards into his graveyard slot causing Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) and Curse of Dragonfire (2000/1500) to appear on the field before going into a fusion vortex and Kazuto says, putting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, "I fuse my Swift Gaia with my Curse of Dragonfire in order to play Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Out of the fusion vortex, Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion (2600/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, as a card comes out of his deck, "When he is summoned, I can take a certain spell card from my deck and add to my hand!" Kazuto puts the card into the main slot of his disk and he says, "And now, I play that card! It is called Spiral Spear Strike and now, when my Gaia monsters hit your defense monsters, you are going to get slammed!"

Lumis scoffs and he retorts, "Ha! We would be afraid…if we didn't have this! Mask of the Accursed!" Lumis pushes a button on his duel disk and a face-down card is revealed to be the Mask of the Accursed Equip spell card and the mask on the card appears in which it slams into the face of Gaia in which Lumis says, with a sly grin, "Too bad! Now, your monster can't attack and you take five hundred points of damage during the Standby Phases of our turns!"

Keiko says, nervously, "Oh no!"

Kazuto growls and he says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Umbra says, drawing a card, "It is my turn and thanks to Lumis' card and this being a tag duel, you lose five hundred life-points right off the bat!" Naruto's and Kazuto's life-points drop by 500 life-points. Umbra says, looking at the card, "Ah! Lumis, this duel just got more interesting."

Lumis says, with a grin, "Interesting indeed. Show them Umbra!"

Umbra says, putting one card into the spell/trap slot of his disk, "I activate my Mask of Dispel! I choose one spell card on the field and as long as that card remains, my spell will remain and you lose five hundred life-points per turn! And I choose that brat's spell card!" Just then the mask on the picture of the Mask of Dispel appears and attaches itself to Kazuto's Spiral Spear Strike continuous spell card.

Sailor Galaxy says, concerned, "That means that they will lose one thousand life-points every turn!"

Lumis says, excitedly, "Excellent work, Umbra!"

Umbra says, putting one card on his duel disk, "But there is more! I play Shining Abyss in attack mode!" Just then Shining Abyss (1600/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Lumis says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "And now, I play my final face-down: Mask of Brutality!" Lumis' final face-down card is revealed to be the Mask of Brutality equip spell card and the mask appears on the face of Shining Abyss in which Lumis says, "Now, my partner's monster gains one thousand attack points! Normally, he would have to pay one grand in life-points to keep it on the field, but thanks to my spell card, we don't pay at thing!" Shining Abyss' stats then go from 1600/1800 to 2600/1800 thanks to Lumis' spell card.

Umbra says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I think that's enough for now."

Current Score:

Naruto and Kazuto: 7500

Umbra and Lumis: 8000

Naruto says, drawing a card, "My move!" Naruto says, displaying Pendulum Monster cards, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), "Okay, jerks, I take scale one Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the cards on his disk's Pendulum Zones and his Monster Card Zones of his disk light up with the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors.

Umbra asks, confused, "Pendulum what?!" Two columns of light appear on the field with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon in one and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in the other with the number 1 below Persona Dragon and number eight below Mirage Dragon as an image of Naruto's crystal pendant appears and starts swinging between them.

Naruto says, "With this, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven during this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Naruto puts three cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Let's rock and roll, you guys! Odd-Eyes Dragon, Performapal Silver Claw, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, three lights come from it, and those 'lights' turn into Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000), Performapal Silver Craw (1800/700), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Lumis asks, stunned, "Three monsters at once?!"

Umbra says, "And those dragons are level seven monsters! That shouldn't be possible!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "It just happened, pal! Believe it! You are way behind the times 'old timer'!" Naruto looks at Kazuto, he nods, and Naruto says, "And now, I Overlay my level seven Odd-Eyes Dragon with the level seven Gaia!" Odd-Eyes Dragon and Sky Galloping Gaia the Dragon Champion turn into lights that goes into a vortex while destroy the mask equipped to Gaia at the same in which Naruto takes out an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck and puts them on top of the two monster cards, put on the same Monster Card Zone, and he yells out, "I XYZ Summon Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon (2800/2500), with two Water Overlay Units orbiting, comes to the field in attack mode.

Umbra asks, "XYZ what?!"

Lumis says, "He used his partner's monster and got rid of the mask! That means that their life-points won't drop as much anymore!"

Naruto says, "Next, thanks to this Fusion Monster's power, I have a Dark dragon and a beast monster on my field, I can fuse them without a Polymerization card! So, I fuse Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Silver Fang together!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Silver Fang go into a fusion vortex while Naruto takes a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck and puts it on his duel disk in which he says, "Meet Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "And now, I end my turn with one card face-down!"

Lumis says, with a snarl, "How can this be happening? We never expected duelist from the future to have such…such cards!"

Umbra yells out, "Just because they have new kinds of monsters and such doesn't mean that they can win, Lumis! They are nothing like Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba!"

Naruto responds, with a smirk, "Want to make a bet?"

Lumis says, drawing a card, "I'll show you! And now, you both lose five hundred life-points thanks to my partner's spell card!" Kazuto and Naruto grunt as they lose 500 life-points due to Umbra's Mask of Dispel continuous spell card. Lumis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots of his disk, "I start off with my Card of Sanctity spell card! Now, all of us have to draw until we have a full hand!" All four duelists draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Lumis says, putting one more card into the spell/trap slots, "Next, I activate my Curse of the Masked Beast Ritual Spell card!" Lumis discards his Rogue Doll (1600/1000) and Grand Tiki Elder (1500/800) monster cards and he says, putting a Ritual Monster on his duel disk, "I give up my Doll and my Tiki Elder to summon my Masked Beast!" Just then The Masked Beast (3200/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Keiko says, nervously, "Freaky."

Kotone says, "It is nothing that Kazuto and Naruto can't handle."

Lumis says, "Since you are the type of guy that will help his buddy out, I'll start with your monsters!" Lumis looks at Umbra, who gives a smirk, and Lumis yells out, "Now, my Masked Beast, take out his pathetic Beast-Eyes Dragon!" As the Masked Beast charges in, Lumis thinks in his mind, with a smirk, _"And when one of those idiots try to use a trap card to protect their pathetic monsters, Umbra's Trap Jammer will make sure that plan fails without question!"_

Naruto yells out, "I activate Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon's ability!" Lumis and Umbra give a look of surprise and Naruto says, "When an opponent's monster attacks, I remove an Overlay Unit to negate the attack and then summon one Odd-Eyes monster!" Odd-Eyes Absolute Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units and creates a field that negates Masked Beast's attack as Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Lumis says, with a snarl, "Why you! You are going to pay for that stunt!" Lumis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I end my turn with one card face-down!"

Current Score:

Naruto and Kazuto: 7000

Lumis and Umbra: 8000

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "My move!" Kazuto says, "And now, I use the power of Naruto's Pendulum Scale!" Kazuto says, as an image of Suguha's crystal pendulum appears between the two columns of light, "Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Kazuto says, putting four cards on his duel disk, "Let's roar guys! Vice Dragon, Dark Resonator, Night's End Sorcerer, and Dark Tinker!" A circle of light appears over Kazuto, four lights come from the circle, and these 'lights' are revealed to be Vice Dragon (2000/2400), Dark Resonator (1300/300), Night's End Sorcerer (1300/400), and Dark Tinker (1000/1300) appears on the field in defense mode. Kazuto says, "And since Night's End Sorcerer came to the field through a Special Summon, you lose two cards from your graveyard! And I remove your mask and your Rogue Doll!"

After the two cards are removed from Lumis' graveyard, he says, with a scoff, "Like we need them!"

Kazuto says, "You are going to need more than that after this. I tune my Dark Resonator with my Vice Dragon!" Dark Resonator turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Vice Dragon, turning it transparent, and Kazuto says, taking a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch heaven and earth! Isolated, absolute king! Synchro Summon!_ " A column of light appears on the field and Kazuto yells out, as he puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Blaze through them to victory, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Umbra asks, surprised, "Another future summoning method?!"

Kazuto yells out, "And now, I take Dark Tinker and Night's End and double tune them with Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Dark Tinker and Night's End turns into two sets of two flaming rings that surround Hot Red Dragon Archfiend which glows as it becomes transparent before a column of light appears on the field as Kazuto takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. Kazuto shouts out, " _Aloof, absolute god of destruction! Descend from your sacred realm and bring about the end! Synchro Summon!"_ Kazuto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Come down, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity (4000/3500) appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are amazed and Sailor Star says, awe-struck, "Kirito-kun…"

Lumis says, nervously, "That's one big dragon."

Umbra says, sounding strong while looking nervous, "Don't be such a baby, Lumis! It isn't nothing that we can't handle!"

Kazuto says, "During the turn that it is summoned, my opponent can't activate card effects and all card effects on my opponent's field are negated!" Lumis and Umbra gasp in shock and Kazuto shouts out, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, since I have a Synchro Monster on my field, I summon my Synkron Resonator in attack mode!" Just then Synkron Resonator (100/100) appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play my Monster Reborn and revive Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) returns to the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, "And now, I tune my Synkron Resonator with Hot Red Dragon!" Synkron Resonator turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Hot Red Dragon Archfiend, turning it transparent, and Kazuto says, taking a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Demon king unleashed from the darkness of the abyss! Let your rage explode! Synchro Summon!_ " When a column of light appears on the field, Kazuto says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Meet Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss (3200/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Lumis and Umbra are nervous and Lumis says, nervously, "Umbra…"

Kazuto shouts out, "King Calamity, attack their Masked Beast! Crimson Absolute Break!" King Calamity bashes Masked Beast with a two-fisted assault causing Masked Beast to explode causing a shockwave that makes Umbra and Lumis stumble as they lose 800 life-points and Kazuto says, "And thanks to King Calamity's ability, you lose life-points equal to the original attack points of the destroyed monster!" Umbra and Lumis gasp in shock and Kazuto yells out, "Abyssal Calamity Meteors!" Umbra and Lumis yell out in pain and shock as they are hit with a rain of fiery meteors as they lose 3200 more life-points in which Kazuto says, "Abyss, attacks you directly! Abyss Rage Buster!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss unleashes a powerful flame in which Umbra and Lumis yelp out in pain as they lose 3200 more life-points causing Kazuto to say, "Since I gave you battle damage, I can summon one Tuner from the grave in defense mode and I choose Synkron Resonator!" Synkron Resonator returns to the field in defense mode.

A smoking Lumis and Umbra snarl at Kazuto and Umbra says, angrily, "You are going to pay for that one!"

Kazuto says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "Wrong! This duel is already over! I activate my trap: Urgent Tuning!" Kazuto's face-down card is revealed to be the Urgent Tuning trap card.

Kotone says, excitedly, "Incredible, Kazuto!"

Sailor Star says, with a smile, "I knew that you could do it."

Strea says, excitedly, "That's Kirito!"

Kazuto says, "This card allows me to Synchro Summon during the Battle Phase, so, I tune my revived Resonator with Abyss!" Synkron Resonator turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Abyss, turning it transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Kazuto says, taking a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Let the peaks roar! Split the mountains and come forth, along with the flames of the earth! Synchro Summon!_ " Kazuto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Meet the monster of your end: Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Bane (3500/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Lumis asks, shocked, "Oh no! How can this be happening?!"

Kazuto says, with a strong tone, "End this duel now with Great Summit Breaker!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend Band slams its fist into Lumis and Umbra and they scream as they are sent flying as they lose 3500 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Naruto and Kazuto: 7000

Lumis and Umbra: 0

With the end of the duel, the Solid Vision projections vanish and darkness starts to swirl around Umbra, Lumis, and the Rare Hunters causing them to panic and Lumis yells out, "Wait! Wait! Mistress Arfoire…!"

Umbra says, "No, don't…!" However, the darkness engulfs all of the Rare Hunters and they vanish as if they weren't there in the first place.

Keiko asks, nervously, "W-What happened to them?"

Strea says, shocked, "They're gone!"

Sakura says, "Arfoire wasn't pleased about them losing."

Naruto says, "Not surprising."

Sailor Star tells Kazuto, with a smile, "You were great."

Kazuto says, "Thanks, Asuna." Soon after, the group heads back inside of Passé where the others are waiting for them. Once in there, they are showing the 'revamped' weapons from Planeptune, Lastation, and Leanbox with Lastation's Duel Revolvers turned into Gunblade style rapier, Leanbox's Wisdom Bow was remade into a trident-like spear, and Planeptune's weapon, the sword known as the Trinity Blade, into a kitana style sword known as the Holy Fang Blade. Lowee's weapon was already remodeled from a spear into a hammer known as the Golden Hammer.

Rika asks, "So, what do you think?"

Vert says, with a smile, "My words, this is wonderful Rika."

Neptune says, excitedly, "You know it! Man! You must have had a lot of weapon lining up for your weapons!"

Rika says, with a grin, "Maybe…"

Ryoutarou asks, "Do you think that they will work?"

Sailor Celestial says, "You know it, pal. I used my own power on them, remember? They were made to counter the power that she stole from me and their original power is still inside of them."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Yeah, I can feel it."

Sailor Uranus says, "Their 'original powers' still remain despite being so altered."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "They were also built by the faith of those closest to Neptune and her friends as well as the faith of their people."

Matt says, "Let's hope that they are enough to stop Arfoire."

Tai says, "They have to be Matt."

Just then IF's cell phone rings and she says, answering it, "Yes? Oh, hey…What?! You are kidding me! You're not kidding?! Right! I got it!"

Neptune asks, "What's wrong Iffy?"

IF responds, "Bad news! Really bad news! Arfoire has been spotted in Planeptune…with Overlord Momus!"

There are gasps and Noire asks, shocked, "Wait a minute! Wasn't that Overlord just a fake to spread fear all over Gamindustri?!"

Blanc says, "Suguha's stolen Etherion…"

Sailor Pluto says, "It is safe to assume that she used Suguha's stolen power to create Overlord Momus through the fears of the people."

Sailor Nebula says, "She is trying to cement the fear of Momus by creating one."

Vert says, with a nod, "It would seem so."

Compa asks, "How do we convince everyone that it isn't real?"

Davis says, "Problem is. With Suguha's power, the Momus might not be real, but it will FEEL real."

Neptune says, excitedly, "That's why we have these babies!"

Vert says, with a smile, "They have been infused with Suguha's power as well as the strength and faith of our people and that makes them the perfect weapons against Momus."

Veemon asks, "Well, what are we waiting for?!"

Davis says, "Hey! That's my line buddy!" Plenty of the others have snickers and our heroes and heroines prepare to head out to return to Planeptune and take on Arfoire and her creation directly, but Sailor Moon gains an image of a silver haired female and four men surrounding her before she shakes off the image and continues on ahead.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

Elsewhere in Gamindustri, Serena's Fusion and Synchro Dimension counterparts, Serene and Serenity, and Kazuto's counterparts from those two dimensions, Kiro and Kuro, are together and Kiro and Kuro are looking at their sisters.

Kuro asks Serenity, "Serenity, are you okay? Does anything hurt?"

Serenity responds, "Everything, but my earlobes, bro."

Kuro says, with a smirk, "It seems like your sense of humor is intact."

Kiro asks Serene, "What can we do?"

Serene responds, "What can we do Kiro?"

Kuro says, "The darkness of Standard Sailor Moon is effecting the others and that darkness may not be completely her own."

Kiro asks, "You aren't going to believe HIM of all people?"

Kuro replies, "To be honest, I don't know what to believe. But right now, XYZ Dimension's Sailor Moon might have been captured along with our counterparts from that dimension."

Kiro asks, "What does HE have to gain from all this?"

Kuro responds, "I don't know Kiro. I really don't know."

 **End of Chapter 42**

That's the end of this chapter, everyone! And now, every Sailor Scout, minus one, have gained Valkyrie Sailor Scout form with Sailor Moon having a 'second level' and Sailor Celestial warped it all the way to the next level beyond! However, like Super Saiyan 3 from Dragonball Z, it has a major 'defect' in which it is so powerful that it is a major 'strain' for the 'user' and drains their energy really fast. So, you can understand that Sailor Celestial can't maintain that form for long periods of time especially since she just got the power! You must be wondering: Since there are Super Saiyan 4 and Super Saiyan God, is there going to be a Valkyrie Sailor Scout level beyond 'level three'? Well, I have said it before and I say once again, yet again: You are going to have to read and find out, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	43. New Births of All Sorts

As you must realize, we are reaching the end of this arc of this story. The 'Gamindustri Arc' has been quite exciting and trust me, it is going to end with a 'bang'. However, the upcoming arcs in this story is going to be just as exciting and have just as much action, adventure, drama, and a whole lot of surprises to come! Speaking of surprises, I doubt that you can guess what's going to happen in this chapter, everyone. Now, before I begin, yet again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 43: New Births of All Sorts**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

In the skies of Gamindustri, a green 'glow' and a violet 'glow' zip through the skies and when we get closer look at those glows, the glows turn out to be a familiar pair of a Green Lantern ring and Star Sapphire ring.

The Green Lantern ring says, with its emotionless computer voice, "Searching for will."

The Star Sapphire ring says, with a similar voice, "Searching for love." The two rings then make a beeline straight for Planeptune for some unknown reason.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Within Planeptune itself, there is chaos and confusion as a massive monstrous creature is rampaging through with Arfoire by its side.

Arfoire yells out, her voice echoing through the city, "People of Planeptune, hear me, you lowly scum! I am Arfoire! I am your god!"

One of citizens yells out, "What do you mean by 'god'? There are only the goddesses!"

Another citizen asks, "And what's that monster behind her?"

Arfoire shouts out, "Behold! Overlord Momus! The harbinger of doom to Gamindustri!"

Momus roars out and a female Planeptune citizen asks, "T-That's Momus…?!"

The citizen that first spoke says, fearfully, "Please help Lady Purple Heart!"

Arfoire shouts out, "Purple Heart will not come! She has been defeated by Momus!"

Another citizen shouts out, "Liar! Lady Purple Heart would never lose to no Overlord!"

Just then Basilicom staff member steps forward and he says, "That's right! Our lady still lives!" Everyone looks at him and he says, pointing at Arfoire, "She came to me herself! She was the one that created those fakes of our lady that attacked the underground plant, but our lady with powerful allies have stopped them!"

Arfoire shouts out, "Be silent fool!"

The Basilicom staff member says, ignoring Arfoire, "That witch is trying to make you lose faith in our lady and weaken her power to make her unable to stop her! She will return and carrying the legendary weapon of our land, she will slay this evil witch!"

Arfoire responds, "Ha! Even if that's true, you won't be around the see her to do it!" Momus roars out and Arfoire yells out, "Despair as this fool that dares to defy me will be the first of Overlord Momus feasts upon and the goddesses are next!"

But then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Don't count on it!" Everyone then looks to see our heroes and heroines that came from Earth joined by their Gamindustri allies walk up.

Neptune says, "That's as far as you go, Arfoire! You aren't going to do what you want with Planeptune and Gamindustri anymore!"

Arfoire responds, with a smirk, "Ha! Do you really think that you can stop Overlord Momus Neptune?! You might have your powers back stronger than ever, but you can't stop Momus!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, with a smirk, "You want to bet Arfoire?!"

Arfoire says, with a plain tone, "If you think that the legendary weapons are going to help…"

The four CPUs display the legendary weapons of Gamindustri and Vert says, with a smile, "If you think that the power that you stole from Suguha will aid you, you must think again for it is that same power that now fuels the legendary weapons themselves!"

Arfoire asks, shocked, "What?!"

Noire says, with a grin, "That's right! Suguha has gotten better with her power."

Blanc says, with a smile, "And now, the legendary weapons have been infused with the power that they once had and the power that we have infused inside of them."

Neptune says, with a grin, "Meaning that you are in big trouble, Arfoire!"

The Basilicom staff member says, pointing to her, "That's her! It is our Lady Purple Heart! Don't let her cuteness fool you everyone! It is our wonderful lady! It is her human form that she uses to grace us in secret and be one with her people!"

Sailor Mars asks, sarcastically, "Dramatic much?"

Just then one citizen, an elder, says, "Hey! I remember her! But she hasn't changed a bit since I saw her ages ago as a young man."

Another citizen, a female one, says, "I've seen her around the Guild. She is so friendly and just so adorable!"

Another female citizen says, "That's our lady?! She is so cute and angelic!"

Another citizen says, "Then it must be her! Our lady has arrived!"

Sailor Venus says, amazed, "Wow. That wasn't so hard."

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Don't go there Venus-chan."

Davis asks Neptune, "Maybe it is time for the big reveal?"

Neptune responds, with a smirk, "Well, if I got to! Ta-da!" Neptune then transforms into her HDD form of Purple Heart and she says, with her mature womanly voice, "HDD complete."

One citizen shouts out, "It's her! Our Lady Purple Heart has returned!"

Another citizen yells out, "Lady Purple Heart!"

Purple Heart says, "I'm sorry that I have worried you all, but I have been out in the world with my new friends and allies in combating a great evil that has been threatening all of Gamindustri! An evil so great that we, the four CPUs, have finally put aside our differences and come together as one!"

Vert says, with a smile, "That would be our cue ladies."

Blanc says, "No duh, Vert." Noire, Vert, and Blanc then transform into their HDD forms of Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart and join Purple Heart's side.

Another Planeptune citizen says, shocked, "No way! The four CPUs have joined forces!"

As the Planeptune citizens look in awe, Purple Heart says, "Together we have discovered the truth about the Console Wars! It wasn't the four of us against each other…It was the four of us against Arfoire, who was the one who started the war in the first place for her own selfish ends! Well, the Console Wars are about to end with her final defeat! We will win and we will bring final peace to Gamindustri!"

Arfoire responds, with a sneer, "Bold words, Neptune!"

White Heart yells out, "It is going to be more than words, bitch! It is going to be us kicking your ass!"

Black Heart says, "No more talk! It is time cut loose on this old witch and her clown of an Overlord!"

Purple Heart says, "Let's go full power on him!"

Green Heart says, with a nod, "Indeed." The four CPUs then transform into their brand new Next Forms and draw their four modified legendary weapons much to the awe of Planeptune's citizens.

Rini says, "This is their fight now."

Serena asks, "What?"

Amara says, "I have to agree kitten. They are the guardians of this world and the people's faith gives them power. They need to do this to make the people believe that they can truly protect them. If we do that, Arfoire will truly lose."

Molly says, with a nod, "I have got to agree with Amara."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "Same here, Serena."

Asuna says, nodding her head, "I agree too. We have to allow them to help the people believe in them completely and without question so they will have the power to stop Arfoire in more ways than one."

Next Form Purple Heart says, "Let's go!" All four CPUs charge into battle with Arfoire's puppet, Momus, and the massive monster basically didn't stand a chance with the four CPUs and their new powers and their new weapons making Momus' defeat quickly and Momus as he dissolves into dust.

One Planeptune citizen shouts out, "They did it!"

Another one yells out, "They crushed Momus!"

A third one shouts out, excitedly, "That's why you don't mess with the CPUs!"

Arfoire is flabbergasted and she says, shocked, "I can't believe it…you defeated Momus so easily…"

Next Form Purple Heart says, "You weren't just fighting us Arfoire. You were fighting all of our friends and all of our people that believed in us!"

Next Form Green Heart says, "And it is these friends that have given us these."

Arfoire says, shocked, "Those are…I knew it! They looked different, but those are…!"

Next Form Black Heart says, "That's right! With these and our new powers, there is nothing that you can do!"

Next Form Green Heart asks, "Speaking of new powers, don't you feel stronger than before?"

Next Form White Heart says, "Now that you ask…I do."

Next Form Purple Heart says, "I feel it too, everyone."

Historie floats over and she says, "It is the prayers of your people coming together. This battle was watched by the whole of Gamindustri. Arfoire had a different plan to counter your new strength, but it has now backfired completely. As I have said before, you are no longer proxies to the former goddess, you are true goddesses and now and forever, you are the successors to the goddess that came before you and entrusted by the people of Gamindustri."

Arfoire says, "My dreams…my goals…So close…I won't let it end like this!"

Next Form Purple Heart says, "It is over, Arfoire! My fellow CPUs and I have ended your twisted dreams once and for all! Surrender the remaining power that you have taken from Suguha and end this madness before anyone else gets hurt."

Arfoire responds, with a sinister smirk, "You think that you have won?! I'm far from finished!"

Next Form Purple Heart says, drawing her Holy Fang Blade, "If you won't surrender, then you leave me and my fellow CPUs no other choice!"

Next Form White Heart says, with a grin, "These babies have been made and reinforced to counter any dirty tricks that you have, you old witch!"

Next Form Green Heart says, "Our friends and allies have given their faith and abilities to give us the power to end you once and for all!"

Next Form Black Heart says, "This and the Console Wars are over!"

The four CPUs charge in for the final blow and Arfoire says, with a sneer, "Not yet!" At the last moment, Arfoire teleports away before the four CPUs could strike the final blow.

Next Form Purple Heart says, surprised, "She's gone!"

Next Form White Heart says, with a sneer, "The coward ran!"

Arfoire's voice then booms, "If your friends are what give you strength, then let me take that strength away from you!" Soon after, Arfoire teleports right by the others and prepares to attack them going for Naruto first!

Sakura yells out, stunned, "Look out!"

Amara shouts out, "Damn! We let our guard down!" The four CPUs gasp and turn towards the others knowing that they won't make it in him, just in the nick of time, Hinata manages to knock the attack away.

Naruto says, surprised, "Hinata!"

Arfoire yells out, angrily, "You dare!" Hinata yelps out as she is shocked and lifted into the air by Arfoire.

Next Form Purple Heart says, shocked, "Hinata!"

Next Form Black Heart says, with a sneer, "Coward!"

Hinata shouts out, while getting shocked and held in the air by Arfoire, "I won't let you…hurt Naruto-kun…I won't let hurt any of…the people…I love…!"

Arfoire shouts out, strongly, "Do you think that a weak girl like you can stop me? A goddess?"

Naruto shouts out, strongly and angrily, "Let her go!" Naruto had to be restrained by the others in order to keep him from charging in and endangering Hinata's life.

Hinata responds, grunting in pain, "I don't think…I know…I learned…what true strength is…from Naruto-kun…from the others…and I will use it…to stop you…!" Just then out of seemly nowhere, two colored 'streaks', one green and one violet, zoom and goes over to Hinata.

A monotone voice from the violet 'streak' says, "Hinata Hyuga, you have great love in your heart…"

Another monotone voice from the green 'streak' says, "Hinata Hyuga, you have the ability to overcome great fear…"

The two voices then say in unison, "You have been chosen! Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps/Star Sapphires!" Just then a Green Lantern ring goes onto the ring finger of Hinata's left hand and the Star Sapphire ring goes onto the ring finger of Hinata's right hand causing her to be bathed in green and violet 'light' that's so powerful that everyone is forced to cover their eyes.

TK yells out, "So bright!"

Patamon says, "No kidding!"

Hawkmon says, "Can't see…!"

Matt asks, confused, "Now what?!"

Tai says, "We're going to find out!" Arfoire screams as the green and violet light is so powerful that she is sent flying and releases her grip on Hinata as everyone is covering their lights from the bright green-violet light from the two Lantern rings creating 'images' of the Signer Dragons, Egyptian Gods, Exodia, and Aesir. However, after a short time, the lights starts to fade and everyone regains their ability to see, but what they see is Hinata replaced by a brand new Sailor Galaxy!

The brand new Sailor Galaxy has her hair/head inside of a golden Japanese samurai style with a small statue of Black-Winged Dragon attached to the top of the helmet with the same crown as in her previous form attached in and around the samurai helmet, her sigil remains on her forehead, her lips are a deep, plump, and gorgeous shimmering ruby red, she has pearly white Milky Way earrings attached to her ears, she has a golden metal choker around her neck, her fuku has been replaced by a golden and pearly white armored one that's similar in design to Japanese samurai armor at least in the chest and waist area, there is a brand new violet heart-shaped broach with Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Exodia that's holding a golden Milky Way sigil in-between them, the broach also have eight golden feathered wings attached to the sides of the broach, she has close duplicates of the white armored shoulder pads of the Armor of Inferno with golden Milky Way sigils in the center shoulder pads, she has black armor covering nearly all over hands and arms that's connected to the rest of her armor, the armor covering her arms/hands don't cover her fingers exposing her rainbow colored fingernails, rainbow versions of Galaxia's bracelets are around her armored wrists with prism-like diamonds are in the center of the bracelets, she has an armored mini-skirt that's rainbow, dark blue, golden, and white in color with armored ninja pouches attached to the right side of the skirt, a sword like the Samurai Power Ranger's Spin Sword attached to the left side of her skirt, she has white armored kneepads, and the same boots as her previous Sailor Scout form. Finally, coming out of her back, there are eight huge and fluffy golden feathered wings with a Green Lantern ring attached to the ring finger of her left hand and a Star Sapphire ring attached to the ring finger of her right hand.

The others are shocked and Mimi says, amazed, "Wow!"

Mina says, with a grin, "Well, it looks like the days of the 'Eternal Sailor Scout' are over!"

Amara says, her eyes narrowing, "Hold on! There is something else happening!" Soon after, green and violet 'sparkles' appear on the new Sailor Galaxy's wings, a violet ten pointed star jewel appears in the center of the crown that she is wearing, her left shoulder armor gains green 'streaks' with the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps while her right shoulder armor gains violet 'streaks' and the insignia of the Star Sapphire Corps, and finally, she gains violet eyeshadow and her lips becoming a deep, plump, and gorgeous shimmering deep violet color.

Yolei asks, "Okay…What?!"

Davis says, "This could really cool…Or a real headache."

TK asks Davis, "Why is that?"

Davis responds, "Let's say that those wearing that violet ring make the saying 'love makes you do crazy things' quite the reality."

Trista says, "I must agree. Love is the represented in the Emotional Light Spectrum by the color violet and it is on the opposite end. Remember, the emotions represented by the Emotional Light Spectrum are Rage, Greed, Fear, Will, Hope, Compassion, and Love. And we saw what Rage tried to do to Suguha."

Suguha gets a nervous look and she thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh, boy."_

Arfoire yells out, "Do you think that some trick will defeat me?"

The new Sailor Galaxy, obviously now VALKYRIE Sailor Galaxy, responds, "No, but this will!" She then creates a green willpower construct of a massive hand that grabs Arfoire and Sailor Galaxy spins her around before comically sending her high into the sky in which Arfoire screams as she is sent rocketing into the sky before vanishing out of sight.

Mina says, with a smirk, "Going…Going…and gone!"

Next Form Purple Heart says, "Well that was…anti-climactic."

Next Form White Heart says, with a smirk, "True, but it doesn't mean that it wasn't damn well enjoyable."

Next Form Green Heart giggles and she says, "I must agree Blanc."

Davis says, with a plain tone, "I've got to say that I didn't see that one coming."

Veemon says, nodding his head, "No kidding Davis!"

Tai says, with a nod of his head in agreement, "You got that right."

Rika says, nervously, "Now, there is a new 'problem'."

Naruto goes over to Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy and he asks her, concerned and a bit nervous, "Hinata-chan, are you okay?"

Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy responds, with a warm loving smile, "Never better, Naruto-kun." She then embraces him and kisses him passionately and lovingly on the lips causing Naruto's eyes to widen in surprise when she does so with a few of the others slapping themselves in the forehead while Sakura's eyebrow twitches a tiny bit.

Yolei asks, "Does any of us need to say it?"

Ken tells Yolei, with a smile, "Yolei…" As Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy continues to kiss Naruto, she looks at Sakura and her Star Sapphire rings gives off a small 'sparkle'.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Celestia**_

Within the 'divine realm' of Gamindustri, Celestia, a ragged and beaten Arfoire struggles through the plane and grunts out in pain.

Arfoire says, angrily, "Those wretched outsiders…they…and the CPUs…will pay for my humiliation…but first…I need to take a nap…" Arfoire then collapses into unconsciousness in a comic form as her powers start to heal her from her injuries.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee**_

Heading into the nation of Lowee, around the same time, Schmitt is heading into the guarded hospital room within the Basilicom where the unconscious forms of Kaiou, Red-Eyed XaXa, and Johnny Black are being kept, but once he gets in there, he gasps to see them gone!

Schmitt runs forward and he yells out, "What?!"

One of the guards, a female, runs in and asks, "Sir Schmitt, what's…?!" The guards gasp upon seeing the empty beds and the female guard asks, "But how?!"

Schmitt asks, seriously, "Did anyone else come in here recently?!"

The female guard responds, "No, sir!"

Schmitt shouts out, "Sound the alarm!"

The female guard replies, with a nod, "Yes, sir!" Immediately, the guards run out of the room to raise the alarm.

Schmitt thinks in his mind, looking at the beds where XaXa and Johnny Black used to be, _"If those sickos get loose and start killing again…"_ Schmitt starts give off a bead of sweat, but this fear wasn't like the fear of dying like in SAO, it is a fear of XaXa and Johnny Black killing like they and the other members of Laughing Coffin did before the Assault Team including Serena, Kazuto, and Asuna attacked and defeated them. He then shakes his mind from the memory and races off to find Caynz and Yolko to make sure that if those two are back on their feet, they haven't attacked them.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Back within Planeptune, our group from Earth joined by Neptune, IF, Compa, MAGES., Tekken, CyberConnect2, Broccoli, Falcom, and MarvelousAQL are assembled together and discussing what's next.

IF says, "From what Noire, Lady Vert, and Blanc have said in their lands, there is no sign of Arfoire at all."

Kazuto asks, seriously, "Any sign of Kaiou or the members of Laughing Coffin?"

IF says, shaking her head, "No sign."

Serena tells IF, "Thank you, IF. Keep your contacts on the lookout and tell you contacts to please be careful. They are…"

IF says, with a nod, "Right."

MarvelousAQL says, "They must be really bad if you are so worried about them."

Asuna says, "They are, Marvy-chan."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "They are ruthless fiends whose only purpose in life is to kill. They have long abandoned their humanity."

Matt says, annoyed, "Damn!"

Patamon asks, "Where do you think that Historie has gone?"

Palmon says, "Beats me, Patamon."

Hawkmon says, "She did just unexpectedly take off."

Neptune says, annoyed, "Yeah! We were just going to have a big celebration of kicking Arfoire's butt especially with Hinata and those cool 'super rings' of hers."

Lita says, nervously, "Speaking of that…" Hinata, wearing an outfit similar Carol Farris' Star Sapphire 'uniform', is with Naruto and Sakura, in which she is wearing a similar uniform and she has a similar Star Sapphire ring around her right ring finger.

Naruto asks Sakura, nervously, "Sakura, are you sure that you are okay?"

Sakura makes Naruto face him and she says, "Naruto, you silly baka, let's get to the point. This isn't those manga. I love you, not Sasuke. We're going to be your girlfriends, this is going to be like the 'fanfictions' based on our world, and you are going to have a harem. Just enjoy it, Naruto-kun." Sakura then lovingly kisses Naruto on the lips with Hinata giggle as she kisses on the neck and more.

Mina was about to say something when plenty of the others say in unison, "Don't say it!"

Mina asks, in a mock confused and innocent tone, "What?!"

Minato sighs and Kushina tells Minato, with a smile, "Look on the bright side, Minato-kun."

Minato asks, "What?"

Kushina yells out, "Our Naruto-kun is going to give us tons of grandchildren to spoil in the future!" Minato gives a nervous smile and twitch of his eyebrow while Kushina dreamily thinks of all of the grandchildren that she will have in the future.

Ryoutarou says, lowly and with a groan, "Lucky fox."

Kazuto tells Ryoutarou, "You'll find that 'someone' someday."

Ryoutarou responds, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, bro."

Tai says, plainly and trying to change the subject, "Okay, moving on…"

Falcom asks, "Don't you think that Arfoire is finished?"

CyberConnect2 says, "Yeah. Hinata threw her far away with her super cool 'super ring'."

Amara says, "I doubt it. She is really hurt and insulted, but I doubt she is dead. She has gained the power of the original goddess and that means that she doesn't kill easily."

IF says, "I've got to admit that Amara is right. Remember, Nep fell high off of Celestia and all she lost was her memory."

Neptune responds, in an annoyed sarcastic tone, "Thanks for that memory back Iffy."

IF says, "Sorry, Nep. I'm just saying that goddesses aren't exactly easy to kill and like it or not, Arfoire is more or less like Nep and the other CPUs."

Cody says, "IF has got a point. I think that only something like Suguha's powers and the remodeled and updated legendary weapons of this world are the only things that can truly destroy Arfoire."

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "Yes, I agree. In which I think that Amara's theory is most likely correct. Arfoire was hurt really badly, but she is still very much alive and intact."

Ken says, "Most likely, mending her wounds while plotting payback against all of us for our 'insults' to her."

Ryoutarou says, "And more bad news: Laughing Coffin has proven to be the sneakiest group of fiends ever."

Kotone tells Kazuto, "You and Serena told me all about them during when I was trapped in the Hollow Area. It took you a long time and a horrible battle to stop them."

Kazuto says, "That's right, Kotone. And the leader was never caught and he managed to get one of the members of the Knight of Blood to betray his guild in order to kill me."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "It was a dark day for the guild indeed. Even worse when we found out the commander was none other than…"

Kazuto gently hugs Asuna and Rika says, with a smile, "Okay, enough with the bad stuff that's in the past!"

Strea asks, curiously, "Why not ask Historie?"

Yui says, "I think that Strea is right. Historie is the recorder of history and she might have any recent information on them, daddy."

Historie's voice then booms out, "Neptune…"

The others are surprised and Davis says, "Speaking of…"

Neptune asks, surprised, "Histy?"

Historie says, "Yes. Can you come to the Basilicom? I have a present for you."

Neptune says, excitedly, "A present? I wonder what it is! I'll be there in a jiffy!" Soon enough, Neptune is off like a bolt of lightning.

Tekken says, with a smile, "It seems like nothing ever changes."

MarvelousAQL says, with a smile, "Neptune will always be Neptune." Our group quickly follows Neptune out of Compa's house and into the Planeptune Basilicom.

The Basilicom staff member that likes Neptune for her human form asks, "Lady Purple Heart, welcome back! Are you here to see Miss Historie?"

Neptune says, "Yep!"

The Basilicom staff member says, pointing in a certain direction, "She is right over there. My lady, it is good to have you back."

Neptune says, with a smile, "No problem! Sorry I can't stay in the Basilicom, but I've got important things to do…like making sure that Arfoire is stopped."

Davis whispers to Kari and TK, with a smirk, "And eating Compa out of pudding and home."

TK and Kari giggle and Kari whispers to Davis, "Dai-kun…" Soon enough, the group finds themselves in a room with Historie, who is floating in the air while sitting on her own tome.

Neptune says, excitedly, "All righty! I'm here! Where is my present? Gimme, gimme!"

Historie says, "Just a second, Neptune." Historie then goes over to another room for a few moments and she says, returning from that room, "Thank you for waiting, Neptune…Everyone." Soon after, a young girl then appears behind Historie.

The young girl looks to be in her late teens with long mid-waist long violet hair, the same violet hair as Neptune's hair with a single D-pad hair clip and violet eyes and wears a white, button up sailor uniform with purple designs and a yellow ribbon being held together by the N-emblem. She is wearing thigh high socks with pink and white stripes and medium sized boots that match her uniform in color scheme.

The young girl asks, shyly, "Um, are you my…my sister?"

The others looked surprise and Lita asks, "Did she say sister?"

Neptune asks Historie, "Huh? Histy, who is that hot girl with you? Is she a new character?"

Suguha asks, nervously, "Does Neptune not notice the resemblance between herself and that girl?"

Historie says, "Her name is Nepgear and she is your younger sister." Our heroes and heroines from Earth give gasps as they are shocked.

The young girl, revealed to be Nepgear, says, shyly, "Nice to meet you. My name is Nepgear. I hope to be of acquaintance."

Neptune says, plainly, "Oh, my younger sister…"

IF says, plainly, "Really? Nep's younger sister…"

Compa says, plainly, "Nep-Nep's younger sister…"

Yolei asks, shocked, "Huh? Shouldn't they…?"

TK says, with a smile and interrupting, "Hold that thought, Yolei."

Just then Neptune, IF, and Compa give flabbergasted gasps and they yell out in unison, in the same tone, "SAY WHAT?!"

Mina says, with a grin, "Bingo!"

Neptune says, in a panic, "Iffy! Compa! Everyone! W-What should I do? I-I have a younger sister!"

Historie responds, "Get a hold of yourself, Neptune. She was born from the power of the Shares."

Neptune says, confused, "Huh? You're not getting to me."

Davis says, giving a confused look, "You aren't the only one, Nep."

Historie says, "In the last battle, your Shares were inflated since everyone around Gamindustri saw you and the other CPUs beat Momus."

Naruto says, "Not surprising that faith in them skyrocketed, believe it."

Sakura says, "It was what we were going for."

Historie says, "And from those Shares, a brand new goddess was born. Neptune's new younger sister and the CPU Candidate of Planeptune: Nepgear."

Yolei asks, pointing at Nepgear, "Hold up? Are you saying that this girl, who looks older than Neptune, is a NEWBORN?"

Ken tells Yolei, "Yolei, remember, we aren't talking about humans here."

Yolei's eyes widen and Trista says, "Remember, Neptune and her fellow CPUs are guardian deities of this world and are classified as ageless." Trista tells Historie, "In fact, when Neptune and her fellow CPUs were born, they looked as they did now, didn't they?"

Historie says, with a nod, "That is correct, Trista."

Keiko asks Historie, "Um, what is a 'CPU Candidate'?"

Historie responds, "A goddess-in-training. Nepgear is a new goddess and she has much to learn before she can join her sister's side as a full fledge CPU of Planeptune."

Amara says, "Basically, since Neptune is the 'queen' of Planeptune, Nepgear is the 'princess'."

Historie says, with a nod, "In a manner of speaking, yes."

Nepgear says, shyly, "I…was just born…so, I don't know much…but I will try my best."

Neptune says, "Oh, shucks. Now, I'm a big sister. I'm a bit embarrassed now."

Compa says, "But…Nepgear looks more like Nep-Nep's older sister."

IF says, "You're right. She looks, acts, and talks more mature than Nep."

Neptune says, "Oh, stop that! I'm going to be a big sister starting now."

Historie says, "Well, everyone. Please take care of Nepgear. Thank you."

Rika asks the others, in a whisper, "Is it me or are there plenty of us worried for Nepgear's future as a CPU?"

Asuna pokes Rika in the ribs and she says, chidingly, "Liz!"

Historie says, "Now, I must be off to Lastation."

Mimi asks, "Why are you going to Lastation?"

Historie says, "I must meet with Noire and then I will be seeing Blanc in Lowee. Let us just say that it wasn't only Neptune's new Shares that bore 'fruit'." While plenty of the others are confused, there are plenty of others that understand while Historie is implying.

Kazuto asks Historie, "Historie, we were wondering…?"

Historie says, "About those people from your world? I'm sorry to say that I have no information currently on them. It will take me a while to find out if there is anything recently. You see, with the worlds connected, there is a lot of information coming in."

Trista says, "I had a feeling that could be the case."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Same here, Trista."

Historie says, "I will see you later, everyone."

Serena asks Historie, "Historie, do you think that Arfoire is still alive?"

Historie says, "After what Hinata did, you wouldn't think so, but remember, she has the copied the powers of all four CPUs and gained the power of the original goddess that created them. Arfoire is still around and your final battle with her is coming."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "We figured as much."

Historie says, "Stay safe everyone."

IF says, "Be careful Historie." Historie then floats leaving our group with Neptune's newly born goddess-in-training younger sister, Nepgear, in which she shyly looks around as the others introduce themselves in Nepgear and soon enough, we find them heading out.

Nepgear asks, "Shouldn't we stay at the Basilicom?"

Neptune tells Nepgear, "Oh, don't worry! They can handle all the 'little stuff' without us! Anyway, you need to get out, see the world, and who better to introduce you to everything than your big sister?!"

IF says, "And we're coming along for 'adult supervision'."

Neptune tells IF, with a pout, "Oh, come on, Iffy. You are making me look bad in front of Nep Junior."

Lita asks, "Nep Junior?"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Sure! I'm Neptune and she is Nepgear. I'm the 'big Nep' and she is the 'little Nep'. It is my sweet little nickname for my sweet new little sister."

Compa says, with a smile, "I think that it is a nice nickname for Ge-Ge."

IF asks, surprised, "Ge-Ge, Compa?"

Compa says, "Sure, Nep-Nep is Nep-Nep, so, I can't call Nepgear Nep-Nep, so, I call her Ge-Ge."

Davis says, nervously, "That kind of makes sense."

Nepgear tells Neptune, "Wow, big sis, you have a lot of friends."

Neptune says, with a grin, "I'm just that awesome."

Suguha tells Nepgear, "Well, let's just say that your sister is 'something else', Nepgear."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, I think that it is wonderful that Neptune has a younger sister."

Keiko says, with a nod, "I think so, too, Asuna."

Kotone says, "Through it is surprising to learn that she is a newborn despite her not being human."

Kazuto says, "Well, something tells me that she has a lot to learn."

IF says, with a nod, "Yeah. She was just born so I don't think that she knows how to use Hard Drive Divinity yet."

Nepgear says, with a nod, "Yes. I was just born into this world, so, I really don't know much yet."

Neptune tells Nepgear, with a grin, "Don't worry Nepgear. Your big sister is going to help you learn the ropes in no time."

Compa asks, "What will Ge-Ge's goddess form look like?"

Cody asks, "I also wonder: Will her personality change like Neptune's personality does when she goes into her goddess form of Purple Heart?"

Ken says, "That's a good point, Cody. When Neptune uses her HDD, her form and her personality changes. As Purple Heart, she is a lot more serious."

Sakura says, "I think that it is a little early to worry about that. I mean, the poor girl was just born today literally! Let's give her a bit of space already!"

Minato says, with a nod, "Sakura is right. She need to take this one step at a time."

IF says, nodding her head, "Yeah. It is good to think about her future, but Nepgear was born today and she is just getting started." Everyone then looks forward and they stop in their tracks as they gasp at who is in front of them.

Ryoutarou says, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me." In front of everyone, there is a young lady that's an exact duplicate for Hinata Hyuga expect she is wearing an open jacket, a fishnet top, black shorts, and ninja sandals on her feet.

TK asks, looking between Hinata and her 'counterpart', "What the heck?!"

Rika asks, "Who are you?!"

The 'Hinata Hyuga duplicate' responds, "Who do you think genius? If you are still living under a rock, I've got three words for you: Road to Ninja." There are gasps and the 'Hinata doppelganger' responds, "That's right, but I'm not from stupid 'illusion world', I'm the real deal."

Neptune asks, confused, "I'm still lost. What's going on?"

Davis says, "She is basically saying that she is from another version of the world where Naruto, his parents, Hinata, and Sakura came from."

Naruto says, "Basically, a 'flip flop world' wherever everything that you know about us is flipped around, believe it."

Compa asks, curiously, "Flipped around?"

IF says, "I get it. She is another version of Hinata, but her personality is a complete one hundred and eighty of the Hinata that we know."

Neptune asks, surprised, "Wait! Does that mean that she is some kind 'evil mirror version'?"

Ken says, "From what I can remember, she is 'hard-core' compared to Hinata's gentle personality, but not 'evil'."

Hinata's 'doppelganger', a version of Hinata from a real-life version of the Limited Tsukuyomi Genjutsu World AKA RTN Hinata, responds, with a sinister smile, "Well, that's your perspective. Who knows? I could be really bad to the bone."

RTN Hinata cracks her knuckles and Patamon says, "I don't think she is here to say hello."

Just then a darker version of Naruto's voice shouts out, "You got that right, you puffball." Everyone then looks to see someone that looks Menma Uzumaki Namikaze, the alternate version of Naruto from Limited Tsukuyomi Genjutsu World, looking exactly as he did in Naruto movie 'Road to Ninja', come down from the trees.

Broccoli says, "He looks like Naruto, nyu. Only darker and bad guy looking, nyu."

Falcom says, "He must be your 'bad counterpart' from the same world that this 'other Hinata' came from."

Menma responds, "What gave it away?" Menma says, "And what do you mean 'bad'? If you mean 'badass', then you're right."

Menma gives a sly menacing smirk and RTN Hinata says, "Would you cut it out Menma-kun? You give me shiver every time you smile like that."

Menma says, shaking his head, "You keep saying that and you always love it."

Minato asks, plainly, "What do you want?"

Menma responds, "You are going to find out old man." Just then everyone, minus Asuna and Rika, have their legs sinking into the ground and they are bound by chains.

Nepgear asks, "What the goodness?!"

Neptune says, grunting, "Can't move…!"

Just then an exact duplicate of Sakura comes down from the trees and RTN Hinata tells her, "About time, pinky."

Sakura's 'duplicate' says, pointing to Sakura, "Hey, I'm not a genius like her! It took me a lot of work to set up this trap!"

Sakura says, looking at her 'counterpart', "You are my counterpart from Menma's universe."

Sakura's 'duplicate', the Sakura Haruno from Menma's universe AKA RTN Sakura, responds, "That's right." RTN Sakura says, looking Sakura over and gaining a sneer, "Unlike you, I didn't get a genius mind or a great body."

Sakura yells out, her cheeks flush, "Hey! My body didn't 'develop' this way! I got 'torn around' like a lab rat!"

RTN Hinata tells RTN Sakura, "Yeah, pinky. She may have had a genius mind, but she never used it correctly from what we read. She was top in her class in grad, but she was a flump of a ninja before her Fifth Hokage knocked it into her head. Always obsessing with the Uchiha and never training right."

Sakura yelps and flinches from those words and RTN Sakura says, "Yeah, no joke. I worked my ass off from the very instant that I started in the Academy to become my own shinobi and I never had the benefit of a smart mind, but I did just fine and caught the eye of my Tsunade." RTN Sakura yells out at RTN Hinata, annoyed, "And would you stop calling me that?!"

Menma tells RTN Sakura, "Sakura, don't start again."

RTN Sakura says, with a blush, "Yes, Menma-kun."

RTN Hinata glares at RTN Sakura and Menma tells RTN Hinata, "Babe, you know that you love that 'love-hate' thing that you have with Sakura. The three of us are together and we love it."

RTN Sakura says, with a smile, "Yes, Menma-kun. She is just sore that I beat her princess as in our last 'bout'."

RTN Hinata yells out, annoyed, "You just got lucky, pinky! And I told you not to call me that!"

RTN Sakura responds, "What's the matter Hyuga princess? Sore that someone can beat you at your own game and she is a kunoichi from a civilian family with no talent and no bloodlines at all just an 'ordinary kunoichi'."

RTN Hinata glares at RTN Sakura and Menma says, sternly, "All right, you two! That's enough!"

RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura yelp and they reply in unison, "Yes, Menma-kun!" Menma motions for RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura to come over and when they do so, he kisses both of them on the lips causing them to blush madly.

Davis asks, "Can any one of us say it now?"

Tai tells Davis, a bit annoyed, "Not a good time, Davis."

Yolei says, annoyed, "We're kind of trapped here!"

Menma releases RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura from the kiss and he says, "Okay, you two. We have work to do."

RTN Hinata responds, with a smirk, "With pleasure, Menma-kun."

RTN Sakura says, with a sigh, "I keep wondering if you are like the version of Anko Mitarashi of the world of Menma-kun's counterpart."

RTN Hinata retorts, "Well, excuse me if I don't like the way that she works." RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura then strap on Academia style Duel Disks to their left wrists and RTN Hinata says, as she and RTN Sakura put dueling decks insides, "Okay, you two. Don't act dumb."

Rika says, "Yeah, we get it."

RTN Sakura says, "Your friends can't use their powers thanks to this chains and they are also booby trapped."

Amara says, plainly, "Obviously."

Menma says, taking out a white and pink duel disk similar to Serena's and Suguha's current duel disks, "Then you know what we are asking for."

Asuna asks, "Wait! Why duel us?"

Menma says, "There is something that we want to know and if you want to know, it is for us to know and you to find out." Menma throws the duel disks in which Asuna catches the white one and Rika catches the pink one.

Kazuto says, "Asuna…"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "We don't have a choice, Kirito-kun." Rika nods her head in agreement as she and Asuna strap the duel disks to their left wrists and put dueling decks inside of them.

RTN Hinata says, with a smirk, "Smart thinking." All four duel disks activate, RTN Hinata's, RTN Sakura's, Asuna's, and Rika's decks are shuffled, their duel disks' touch screen display 8000 life-points for each tag, Asuna and Rika as well as RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura, and all four of them draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Duel!" Asuna, Rika, RTN Hinata, and RTN Sakura say in unison as their tag duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Asuna and Rika: 8000

RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura: 8000

Asuna says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn!"

Rika asks, nervously, "Asuna, you said that you never played any games before you came to SAO, right?"

Asuna responds, with a glare, "Liz, Duel Monsters is an important part of our world in more ways than one. In fact, RCT Progress and RCT as a whole is deeply connected with Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions. Of course I learned how to play Duel Monsters especially my brother who won a local tournament and I dueled him all the time."

Rika says, amazed, "You don't say."

Asuna says, "It was for the 'family business', Liz."

RTN Hinata asks, annoyed, "Is 'memory lane time' over?"

Asuna says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "You are going to regret stopping me since I play my Machine Angel Ritual!" Asuna says, displaying Cyber Angel Idaten (1600/2000) Ritual Monster card before discarding it, "I release Cyber Angel Idaten from my hand to play Cyber Angel Benten!" She puts another Ritual Monster card on her duel disk and Cyber Angel Benten (1800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode in which Asuna says, "Now, Idaten's ability activates! Since she was used as a tribute, my other Ritual Monsters gain one thousand attack and defense power!" Cyber Angel Benten goes from 1800/1500 to 2800/2500 while Asuna puts three cards into the main slot of her duel disk stating, "I end my turn with three cards face-down!"

RTN Hinata says, with a smirk, "Is that all? What a laugh!" RTN Hinata says, drawing a card, "Watch and learn!"

Asuna says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Gamble!" Asuna's face-down card is revealed to be the Gamble trap card and Asuna says, "Since you have six cards and I have none, I can flip a coin and if it is heads, I get five more cards." A coin appears on her disk's touch screen and after it is flipped, it is revealed to be tails.

RTN Hinata says, with a smirk, "Ha! Tails! You lose your next turn!"

Asuna says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my Probability Change!" Asuna's next face-down card is revealed to be the Probability Change trap card and Asuna says, "When I roll a dice or flip a coin, I can use this card to do it again and the result can't be the same as last time!"

RTN Hinata snarls and Rika says, excitedly, "Way to go!" Afterwards, with the obvious result of the second coin toss, Asuna draws five cards.

Asuna says, "My parents and brother always taught me that uncertainties are always inevitable in life and business, but you can always mitigate them down."

RTN Hinata says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Think you are so smart, huh? Well, bitch, try my Cyber Harpie!" Soon after, Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) appears on the field in attack mode and RTN Hinata says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Spell Economics! As long as this card remains on the field, Pinky and I don't need to worry about dealing life-point to use spell cards!" RTN Sakura gives an annoyed look while RTN Hinata says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "And that's going to be helpful with Ties to the Brethren! I usually pay two grand with this, but thanks to my Spell Economics, I don't need to pay a darn thing! Now, I target my Cyber Harpie and summon two similar monsters from my deck!" Two cards come out of RTN Hinata's deck, she puts them on her disk, and another Cyber Harpie (1800/1300) and Harpie Queen (1900/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. RTN Hinata says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "And now, I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation! Since I have three Harpies on my field, I can destroy up to three of your monsters and you lose life-points equal to the original attack points of the monsters destroyed!"

Rika says, nervously, "Oh, boy!" Just then all three Harpies are surrounded by blue flames that turn into a phoenix-like form and dive straight for Cyber Angel Benten.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Asuna!"

Asuna says, "I activate the second effect of my Machine Angel Ritual! I banish this card from my graveyard to prevent my monster's destruction!" Asuna removes said spell card from her graveyard slot and a light shield protects Cyber Angel Benten from the blue phoenix.

RTN Hinata says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "Think you are so smart? You're not! I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Rika says, drawing a card, "My turn then!" Rika says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I start with Gearfried the Iron Knight!" Just then Gearfried the Iron Knight (1800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode. Rika says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Release Restraint spell card!" As a card comes out of Rika's deck and when she puts it on, Gearfried 'explodes' and out of that 'explosion', Gearfried the Swordmaster (2600/2200) appears on the field in attack mode. Rika says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I add my Legendary Sword equip spell card and boost my swordsman by three hundred points!" Gearfried goes from 2600/2200 to 2900/2500 and Rika says, with a smirk, "And thanks to this, I can use his ability and cut down your queen!" Gearfried creates a shockwave that heads for Harpie Queen.

RTN Hinata says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong, wench! I activate my Harpie's Feather Storm!" RTN Hinata's face-down card is revealed to be the Harpie's Feather Storm trap card and RTN Hinata says, as a swarm of feathers appears on the field, "This stops your monster's ability, so, you can keep your hands off my harpies!" The storm of feathers negates the shockwave created by Gearfried.

Rika says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Well, fine! I place one card face-down and end my turn!"

RTN Sakura says, drawing a card, "It's my turn!"

RTN Hinata says, "Don't screw up, pinky."

RTN Sakura gives an annoyed look and RTN Sakura says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I'm starting off with Solar Flare Dragon!" Just then Solar Flare Dragon (1500/1000) appears on the field in defense mode and RTN Sakura says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I add my Mist Body equip spell card and now, my dragon can't be destroyed in battle!" RTN Sakura says, putting three more cards into the main slot of her disk, "And now, I end my turn and you suffer five hundred points of damage!" Solar Flare Dragon unleashes fireballs at Asuna and Rika and they yelp from the heat as the fireballs hit around them as they lose five hundred life-points.

Serena asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Asuna responds, "We're okay, Serena-chan."

Rika says, with a nod, "Yeah, but now we know how you feel going into these duels."

Current Scores:

Asuna and Rika: 7500

RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura: 8000

Asuna says, drawing a card, "My move!" Asuna says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play Pot of Greed and I draw two cards!" Asuna draws two cards, Asuna then displays two Pendulum Monster cards, Crystal Protector (1500/1800) and Crystal Vanguard (1300/1000), and she says, "I take scale two Crystal Protector and scale five Crystal Vanguard and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the two cards into the Pendulum Zones and the word 'Pendulum' appears in her Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors. Soon after, two columns of light appear on the field with Crystal Protector in one and Crystal Vanguard in the other with the number two below Crystal Protector and number five below Crystal Vanguard.

Mina asks, confused, "When did she get those cards?!"

Asuna says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels three to four this turn!" Asuna closes her eyes and she says, "Gems of crystal and light! Shine throughout the world and cut a path to the future! Pendulum Summon!" Asuna puts three cards on her duel disk and she says, "Come on out: Crystal Beasts Sapphire Pegasus, Topaz Tiger, and Amethyst Cat!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from the circle, and those 'lights' turn into Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200), Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000), and Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode.

RTN Sakura says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Dark Cure!" RTN Sakura's face-down card is revealed to be Dark Cure continuous trap card and she says, "When you summon monsters on your field, you gain life-points equal to half of its attack points!"

Rika asks, confused, "You are helping us?"

RTN Sakura says, with a sly smirk, "Wrong!" RTN Sakura pushes another button on her disk's touch screen and she says, "I activate my other trap: Bad Reaction to Simochi!" RTN Sakura's other face-down card is revealed to be Bad Reaction to Simochi continuous trap card and RTN Sakura says, with a smirk, "Thanks to this card, when your life-points increase, you get slammed as damage instead! And I choose that you get slammed by half of Pegasus' attack points!" Just then a 'dark aura' comes off Sapphire Pegasus and Asuna and Rika cough from the horrible smell as they lose 900 life-points.

Rika says, disgusted, "That's foul!"

RTN Hinata says, with a wicked smile, "That's the sweet smell of success to us, girly!"

Ryoutarou says, annoyed, "Says you!"

Amara says, "It looks like Hinata's duplicate is using a Harpie deck and Sakura's counterpart is using a Burn deck."

Kazuto says, "Swarm and burn combo, huh? That's a nasty combination."

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke."

Asuna yells out, "Benten, attack Harpie Queen now!"

Benten charges in to attack Harpie Queen and RTN Hinata yells out, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!" RTN Hinata's remaining face-down card is revealed to be Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation and the three Harpies turn into a flaming bird in which she says, with a sly smirk, "Too bad, but this card stops your attack!" Benten's attack is negated by the flaming bird.

Asuna says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

Rika asks Asuna, surprised, "Asuna?"

Asuna responds, "I know what you are thinking, Liz. But I don't think that a six hundred points of damage from using my Cat's ability will help us."

Lita says, "That's not good at all."

Ami says, "That card combination makes it that if either of them summons a monster, they will suffer damage to their life-points."

Current Score:

Asuna and Rika: 6600

RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura: 8000

RTN Hinata says, drawing a card, "Is that all? How sad!" RTN Hinata says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I start off with Card of Sanctity and all of us have to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Asuna, Rika, RTN Hinata, and RTN Sakura draw cards from their decks until each of them have six in their hands with RTN Hinata saying, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Magical Stone Excavation! I discard two cards to return one spell card to my hand!" RTN Hinata discards two cards, a card comes out of her graveyard slot, and she says, putting the card into the main slot, "And it is Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!"

There are gasps and Davis says, worriedly, "Oh, crap!"

Tai says, "You took the words right out of my mouth, Davis!"

As the three Harpies turn into a blue flaming bird, RTN Hinata says, "Now, I destroy three of your monsters and I choose Benten, Gearfried, and Sapphire Pegasus!" The blue phoenix swoops in, destroys the three said monsters, however, Sapphire Pegasus is protected by some kind of shield, and both girls yell out as they are hit by the flames as they lose 4400 life-points.

Yui says, worriedly, "Mommy!"

RTN Hinata asks, confused, "What happened with Pegasus?!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "My two Pendulum monsters. As long as Crystal Protector remains in my Pendulum Zone, you can't destroy my Crystal Beast monsters with card effects once per turn and my Crystal Vanguard makes it impossible for you to target them with card effects!"

RTN Hinata says, sneering while putting one more card into the main slot, "And I'm not done! I activate Monster Reborn in order to revive my Pet Dragon!" Just then Harpie's Pet Dragon (2000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and RTN Hinata says, with a sly smirk, "And too bad for you, little girls, she gains three hundred attack points for every Harpie on my field!" Harpie's Pet Dragon roars as it goes in-between both Cyber Harpies and Harpie Queen as it goes from 2000/2500 to 2900/2500! RTN Hinata says, "You might have avoided that, but your friend can't avoid this! Attack little miss 'White Knight's' friend directly!" Harpie's Pet Dragon unleashes a powerful attack right Rika.

Rika says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I play my trap: Kunai with Chain!" Rika's face-down card is revealed to be the Kunai with Chian trap card and Rika says, "I switch your lizard to defense mode and boost the power of Asuna's Amethyst Cat by five hundred points!" A chain wraps around Harpie's Pet Dragon's neck, forcing it into defense mode, and the chain leads back to Amethyst Cat's left paw causing it to go from 1200/400 to 1700/400!

RTN Hinata says, with a sneer, "I end my turn." RTN Hinata says, "But you get burned for another five hundred points!" Just then Solar Flare Dragon hits both girls with more fireballs as they lose five hundred more life-points.

Current Score:

Asuna and Rika: 1700

RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura: 8000

Rika says, drawing a card, "My move!"

RTN Hinata says, with a smirk, "Too bad that you can't do a thing since if you summon a monster, you are only going to get burned!"

Rika responds, sarcastically, "Thanks, I'll remember that!" Rika says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Mystical Space Typhoon! I use it to take out that card!"

As a twister heads for the Solid Vision projection of the Bad Reaction to Simochi continuous trap card, RTN Sakura says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate Imperial Order!" RTN Sakura's face-down card is revealed to be the Imperial Order continuous trap card and RTN Sakura says, with a sinister smile, "Thanks to this card, all spell cards are useless!"

Asuna says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate Royal Decree!" Asuna's face-down card is revealed to be the Royal Decree continuous trap card and Asuna says, "As long as my card remains on the field, all other trap cards are useless!" The chain around Harpie's Pet Dragon's neck is shatter while Amethyst Cat goes down to her original stats.

RTN Sakura says, "No way!"

Rika says, "And now, I use Asuna's Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon!" Rika says, putting three cards on her duel disk, "Pendulum Summon! Come on guys! I play Guldfaxe and two Tanngnjoster to rock your world!" A circle of light appears, three lights come out of that circle, and Guldfaxe of the Nordic Beasts (1600/1000) and two Tanngnjoster of the Nordic Beasts (800/1100 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode in which Rika yells out, "I tune my Guldfaxe with my two Tanngnjoster!" Guldfaxe turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround to two Tanngnjoster as the Rune Eye of Halldor of Team Ragnarok appears in Rika's left eye. Rika says, " _When the door of Asgard opens, the ancient war god will raise his magical hammer and the very Earth will shake as he appears from a roar of thunder! Synchro Summon!_ " As a column of light appears on the field, Rika puts a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to smash these jerks down Thor!" Descending down from the skies itself, Thor, Lord of the Aesir (3500/2800) comes down in attack mode.

Nepgear asks, stunned, "What the goodness?!"

Neptune says, shocked, "He's big! And he is giving me a weird feeling!"

RTN Sakura says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

RTN Hinata tells RTN Sakura, "Don't be a chicken, Pinky! He may be huge, but he is doesn't have enough power to beat us!"

Rika retorts, with a sly smirk, "You want to bet?!" Rika says, putting three cards into the main slot of her disk, "I activate three equip spell cards: Megamorph, United We Stand, and Mage Power! Megamorph doubles the power of the monster equipped since our life-points are less than yours with United We Stand giving eight hundred attack points for every monster on the field and finally, Mage Power gives my monster five hundred attack points for every spell and trap on my field including itself with Kunai with Chain might be negated, but it is still in play!" Thor roars out as he goes from 3500/2800 to 13,700/9500!

RTN Sakura asks, flabbergasted, "Over thirteen thousand?!"

Asuna tells Rika, with a smile, "Nice work!"

Rika yells out, with a smirk, "Thor, time to bring the hammer down on them! End this!" Thor then slams his hammer down on Harpie's Pet Dragon, crushing it flat, and RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura yelp out in pain as they are sent flying by the shockwave as they lose 10,800 life-points ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Asuna and Rika: 1700

RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura: 0

When RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura hit the ground with a 'thud', Menma says, shocked, "No!" He runs over to them and he asks, concerned, "Are you all right?"

RTN Hinata grunts out, "Just peachy." Menma glares at our heroes and heroines with eyes become red and slit like when Naruto would get mad and tap into Kurama's power.

Rika says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Menma says, with a dark sneer, "You hurt my girls…"

Just then a female voice shouts out, strongly, "And what are you doing to do about it?" Everyone then looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD floating right behind Menma, RTN Hinata, and RTN Sakura with her sword drawn.

Menma says, "Well, look what the moon cat dragged in." He glances to see someone that looks like another version of Valkyrie Sailor Moon, but with the face and silver hair color of Serena's Synchro Dimension counterpart, Serenity, and her heart-shaped broach has Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Nirvana High Paladin, and Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon instead of Slifer the Sky Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Ancient Pixie Dragon on her heart-shaped broach using her power to free the others from entrapment. Menma says, with a sneer, "Next time." Just then multiple small sphere drops from him and create a massive smokescreen that covers Menma, RTN Hinata, and RTN Sakura in which all of them are gone when the smoke dispels.

Rini asks, looking at the silver haired Valkyrie Sailor Moon, "Who are you?"

Ami says, "Wait! You must the version of Serena from the Synchro Dimension!"

The silver haired Valkyrie Sailor Moon, the Synchro Dimension Valkyrie Sailor Moon or Valkyrie Sailor Moon SD, responds, "No duh!"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD says, "We already know that she and Sailor Celestial have gone beyond the Valkyrie Sailor Scout form."

Amara asks, "Came here to learn that?"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD responds, "No." The alternate versions of Sailor Moon then start to take their lives confusing the others.

Molly asks, "Where are you going?"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon SD replies, "We need to do something."

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD says, adding in, "However, next time, we may not help you…In fact, we may be enemies."

Serena asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Tai asks, seriously, "Why is that?"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon SD responds, with a sigh, "We've got our reasons okay?" Soon after, the two alternate versions of Valkyrie Sailor Moon then teleport away.

Hawkmon asks, "What was that all about?"

Amara says, "That sounded forced."

The others turn their attention to Amara and Hotaru asks, "Really, Amara-papa?"

Amara says, with a nod, "Their tone suggested that. If they do fight us, it isn't of their own free will."

Nepgear asks, confused, "Um, excuse me? Who were those two that looked like Serena?"

Neptune adds in, nodding her head, "Yeah? Did she get sisters that you didn't tell us about?"

Asuna says, nervously, "It is a long story, Neptune."

Kazuto tells Asuna, with a smile, "Good work on your duel, Asuna."

Asuna says, "I didn't do much Kirito-kun."

Rika responds, with a smirk, "Oh, really? You were going for what just happened, didn't you?"

Asuna says, with a smile, "I knew that you had to have a deck that supported equip spell cards, so, I figured that you had those cards through I didn't expect THAT."

Keiko tells Rika, "That was amazing, Rika."

Rika says, with a grin, "What can I say? I'm just that good."

Suguha asks Asuna, "But how did you get Pendulum monsters?"

Asuna responds, "I'm not sure. When I went through my cards recently, I found these two with my Crystal Beast cards."

Yolei says, "So, it looks like Suguha, Serena, 'that guy', and Asuna all have Pendulum monsters."

Cody says, "And they are taking the game to radical new levels."

Minato says, "What is more 'radical' is that we have a new set of opponents and they have familiar faces on them." Minato and Kushina, as well as plenty of the others, look at Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata.

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding. And if they are like the ones that we know, Menma is the opposite of Naruto and he is an intelligent 'schemer', Hinata's counterpart is more like Ino-pig, and my counterpart is just like me…just with 'regular intelligence'."

Hinata tells Sakura, with a smile, "A bit less prone to anger, Sakura." Sakura frowns at Hinata, but she can't help to know that Hinata has a point.

Sakura says, "Well, while she isn't as 'book smart' as I am, she isn't a moron. I don't get why she would join up with someone like him. He is the opposite of Naruto who is the most likeable guy…outside of the Leaf Village."

Naruto says, "Something to prove Sakura." Everyone looks at Naruto and he says, "Based on what we know, we know 'that Sakura' comes from a world where her father was the Fourth Hokage, not my dad, and he and 'that Sakura's' mother died as heroes. She is the 'daughter of heroes' and they feel that she is supposed to live up to those exceptions. It's stupid, but that's how people tend to feel, believe it."

Hinata says, with a nod, "Good point, Naruto-kun. In her world, she must feel pressure that she has to live up and that pressure may have got to her."

Kushina says, nodding her head, "In which that pressure causes her to end up with a 'bad boy'."

Lita says, "I thought that kind of stuff happens in anime, manga, movies, and such."

Amara says, "Doesn't mean that it can't happen in real life. Remember, 'peer pressure' causes a lot of us, young people, to 'go over the edge'."

Davis says, "However, the guy seems to really care about 'his girls'. He reacted very badly to them getting beaten."

Minato says, "And that means that they are deadly. They are really loyal to each other."

Yolei asks, "What next?" Just then a familiar dark female sinister laugh is heard all over Planeptune.

Davis tells Yolei, annoyed, "You had to ask that question, Yolei."

Nepgear asks, nervously, "What was that?"

Neptune says, "That old wrinkly laugh…"

IF says, seriously, "It's Arfoire!"

Arfoire's voice booms, "Denizens of the world! Can you hear me?"

Mina asks, confused, "Where is she?"

Ami says, "It sounds like she is all around us."

Arfoire's voice booms out, "I will use my powers as god to rid the world beneath! Not even your precious goddesses and their allies from other worlds can stop me!"

Palmon says, annoyed, "What's she talking about? She is a sore loser!"

Minato says, "You have to remember that any animal, when cornered, is at their most dangerous."

Darien says, "Agreed." As if to prove Minato's point, the whole of Planeptune starts to shake and quake with great violence.

Neptune asks, nervously, "Hey! What's going on here?!"

Nepgear asks, nervously, "The goodness?!"

Ami activates her recently repaired computer and after a short time, she says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Everyone looks at Ami and Izzy asks, "What's wrong?"

Ami responds, "From what my computer is telling me, it seems like the separate lands of this world are moving together and they are going to collide!"

There are plenty of the others that say in unison, "What?!"

Mina says, "No way!"

Rika asks, "Are you serious Ami?!"

Lita tells Ami, "Please tell me that your computer is malfunctioning. It did get recently repaired after it overloaded trying to get a reading on Suguha's level three Valkyrie power."

Izzy tells Ami, "Link your computer to my laptop." Ami nods her head and links her computer to Izzy's laptop in which they use the two computers in unison causing Izzy to gasp at the results.

Matt says, "That's not good."

Izzy says, "That's right, Matt. Ami is right. The lands of Gamindustri are moving together and not in a good way. They are going to collide in a catastrophic way and the whole of Gamindustri, at least the floating lands up here, will be completely destroyed!"

Nepgear says, shocked, "No way!"

Amara asks, "Is that even possible?"

Darien says in reply, "Remember, she has gained the power of Neptune and her fellow CPUs in which she has the former goddess' power. With all that power and whatever is left of Suguha's Etherion could allow her to perform such a feat in which the evidence is right in front of us."

Tai asks, "So, how do we stop it?"

Amara says, "The answer is simple: Stop Arfoire. But the real question we should be asking is Arfoire's location."

Trista says, with a nod, "Good point, Amara."

Just then an image appears in Serena's mind and she says, "Celestia…"

Kazuto, Darien, and Suguha look at Serena and Kazuto asks Serena, "What?"

Serena responds, "Arfoire is in Celestia."

Sora asks Serena, "How can you be so sure Serena?"

Serena replies, "I…I really don't know. I just know that she is there and we have to stop her."

Darien says, concerned, "Serena…"

Serena tells Darien, with a sigh, "I'm…To be honest, I really don't know. Ever since I got here, I've been getting feelings of familiarity of Gamindustri."

Asuna asks, "Feeling of familiarity?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Like I've been here before."

Lita asks Serena, "Are you sure that it isn't nerves?"

Ryoutarou says, "No insult, but you and our 'Celestial Princess' have been through the ringer lately."

Suguha and Serena mentally sigh, knowing that Ryoutarou has a point, but Serena says, shaking her head, "No, it is just…" Serena then says, "Just forget it. Maybe you are right. Right now, we have to focus on stopping Arfoire." Our group heads off to regroup of Compa's home, plenty of the others can't help to wonder about Serena and her words especially those closest to her.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location, Menma, wearing a robe around his body, is with RTN Sakura and RTN Hinata, both of them having flush cheeks.

Menma asks them, "Do you feel better now?"

Both young ladies respond in unison, "Yes, Menma-kun!"

Menma says, with a smile, "Good."

RTN Hinata asks, "So, when we are going to get another chance to show those jerks what for?"

Menma responds, with a sinister smirk, "In due time, Hinata-chan. In due time."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Returning to Compa's home in Planeptune, our heroes and heroines are assembled together in which they are rejoined by Historie, Noire, Vert, and Blanc, but they also three other people with them.

There is a young girl that looks to be around 16 years of age with red eyes and black hair worn in two pigtails that are tied up by two black ribbons with white stripes. She wears a black one-piece pleated dress decorated with white stripes at the bottom of the pleats. She also wears matching arm warmers and shoes with knee high black socks sharing the same color scheme as her dress.

The second is another young girl that looks to be of pre-teen years with shoulder length brown hair and bangs, steel blue eyes, and she is wearing a blue overcoat with white puffballs, a pink handbag and a ribbon, and a white and blue hat to match with a pink rectangle in the center. Her leg-wear consists of white tights and shoes that match her dress in design.

The third and final person is another young girl that looks to be of pre-teen with mid-waist brown hair, steel blue eyes, and she is wearing a pink overcoat with white puffballs, a blue handbag and a ribbon, and a white and pink hat to match with a pink rectangle in the center. Her leg-wear consists of white tights and shoes that match her dress in design.

IF asks, looking at the newcomers, "So, these are your new younger sisters?"

Noire says, proudly while motioning to the black haired teen girl, "That's right. This is my younger sister, Uni, the CPU Candidate of Lastation."

The black haired teen looking young girl responds, "It is good to meet you."

Noire tells the black haired teen looking young girl, with a smile, "Come on, Uni, buck up. You aren't going to get people's respect with that attitude."

The black haired teen looking young girl, Noire's newborn younger GODDESS sister, Uni, replies, "Right."

Noire tells Uni, "Easy, Uni. I told you to take it one step at a time. You were just born and you need to get used to the world. Remember, your sister has been around for a good while, so, remember to come to me for advice."

Uni says, with a nod, "Right."

The long brown haired kid girl says to Serena, "Wow! What a freaky hairstyle! They look like pork buns with spaghetti!"

Serena yells out, annoyed, "Hey!" Raye gives a smirk and Serena tells her, annoyed, "Don't you start Pyro!"

The short brown haired kid girl says, looking at Rini, "I like her hair. It reminds me of cotton candy."

Blanc tells the two kid girls, "Ram. Rom. It isn't nice to comments of people's hair that way different or not."

Tai says, "Something tells me that Blanc's twin sisters are going to be a handful."

Vert says, with a sigh, "My, even Neptune has a younger and adorable younger sister of her own now."

IF tells Vert, with a smile, "Since they were born from the Shares, the people in their nations felt that Nep, Noire, and Blanc were great that another like them would be better, but I guess that your people thought that you were great and fine the way that you are Lady Vert."

Vert then hugs IF and she says, "My, what a sweet thing to say, Iffy. You are just so sweet." IF blushes and plenty of the others can only smirk, shake their heads, or a combination of the two.

Historie says, changing the subject, "Anyway, everyone, I believe that Serena is right. The only place that Arfoire could be causing this is Celestia."

Tekken asks, "That means that we have to get to Celestia, right?"

Broccoli says, "But many of us can't fly."

Historie says, "Actually, all of the Basilicoms have a teleportation system that can be used to access Celestia."

Falcom asks, curiously, "Really?"

Yolei asks, "Let me guess: Goddess usage only, right?"

Vert says, with a nod, "Yes. They are our special passageways to Celestia."

Blanc says, "Then we should get going as soon as possible."

The long haired kid girl says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Blanc tells the long haired kid girl, "No, Ram. You and Rom were just born. You don't even have the ability to use HDD yet. It is too dangerous. You need to remain here along with Neptune's and Noire's new younger sisters."

Nepgear and Uni gasp in shock and Uni asks, stunned, "What?"

Noire tells Uni, "Blanc is right, Uni. Look, I know that you want to help, but you were just born…All of you, CPU Candidates, were just born. None of you have learned how to use HDD yet. You are so much to learn and also, if something happens to us, CPUs, who would be here for Gamindustri? I'm not saying that we're going to fail, but we may have to do something 'last ditch' in order to save everyone and you and the other CPU Candidates might need to take over for us."

Nepgear tells Neptune, greatly concerned, "But sis, we were just born! We have yet to learn anything!"

Neptune tells Nepgear, "Don't worry, Nep Junior. Noire is being her 'just in case' self. We've got our super-duper 'Next Forms' and all of our friends! We're going to kick butt and be back in time for pudding!"

Blanc tells her new sisters, Rom and Ram, "However, we can't fight if we are worried for your safety. We've just been given a wonderful new gift by our people…all of you, our new younger sister. Arfoire has the power of the original goddess and that means that she is very dangerous even to us."

The long haired young girl, Blanc's younger sister, Ram, "Who cares?! I bet that you are going to use that big hammers of hers and turn her into paste!"

The short haired young girl, Blanc's other younger sister and twin sister to Ram, Rom, says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Blanc says, with a smile, "Yes, I am, but I need to know that you are safe so I can kick her butt."

Ram says, with a pout, "Oh, okay."

Noire tells Uni, with a smile, "Don't worry, Uni. Your big sister and her fellow CPU with our friends are on the case."

Uni says, with a weak smile, "Okay, Noire."

Neptune says, excitedly, "So, what are we waiting for? Time to kick butt Arfoire's moldy butt and save Gamindustri and all the worlds!" The others nod their heads in agreement and start to race off, but in Asuna's and Kari's minds, images of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial being engulfed in energy and the words 'die if they do and die if they don't' ring throughout their minds, but in Hinata's mind, an image of Asuna, Kari, Serena, and Suguha forms in her mind and the words 'they need you too' in which Hinata can't help to wonder about what she is seeing in her mind's eye…

 **End of Chapter 43**

Well, everyone, we are reaching the end of this arc! I'm sure that you suspected that the CPU Candidates were going to make their appearance based on the title of the chapter, but I'm sure that you didn't expect the twist with Hinata, huh? And now, all of the Sailor Scouts that are currently out in this story series have reached the Valkyrie level, but as you already know, there are levels beyond Valkyrie and I did just say 'all of the Sailor Scouts CURRENTLY OUT'. You are going to have to wait and see what I mean about that, folks! Please read and review and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	44. An Explosive Celestia Bout

We are in the second to last chapter of the Gamindustri Arc of this story, folks! I don't think that you are too surprised on who was the one holding onto Thor Aesir Synchro Monster card, huh? However, I feel that there are plenty of that are going to be surprised on what's to come, everyone! Anyway, I think that I said enough and let's get this chapter off with a bang! Um, no pun intended, folks. However, before I start this chapter, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate,** **Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars,** **Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 44: An Explosive Celestia Bout**

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Right now, we are inside of Planeptune's Basilicom, Neptune's 'palace' in her homeland, where we find our heroes and heroines assembled in front of the chamber where the teleporter to Celestia can be found, but right now, Ami and Izzy are examining the teleportation device since their first, somewhat comedic, attempt to get to Celestia has just failed.

Neptune asks, "So, what's the verdict? Is there some kind of malfunction or something?"

Historie says, "It looks like Celestia denied us access."

Ami says, "Arfoire must have blocked us from getting to Celestia."

Amara says, with a plain tone, "I figured that something like this would happen."

MarvelousAQL asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Just then images go through Serena's mind and she says, "The Quartet…"

Darien asks Serena, hearing her, "Serena?"

Serena tells Historie, "Historie, didn't the Quartet use the legendary weapons to create a path to Celestia?"

The others are surprised and Lita asks, in a surprised tone, "Serena?"

Historie responds, in revelation, "Yes…Yes! The Rainbow Bridge! Normally, mortals can't get to Celestia, but there is a special path to Celestia that was created by the Quartet ages ago to allow them passage to Celestia! How could I have forgotten?"

Tai tells Historie, "Well, you did say that you are the 'all-knowing tome' and that history of your world is recorded in you."

Davis says, with a nod, "Your mind must be a vast library and you can't exactly retrieve the information that you need in a snap."

Historie says, with a sigh, "Yes, you are right. Sometimes it is a curse to have all knowledge of your world within you."

Yolei says, with a nod, "No joke. I doubt that I could handle it."

Amara says, "I doubt that any mortal could handle all that knowledge."

Historie says, changing the subject, "Anyway, Serena is right! And we already have the keys needed to access the Rainbow Bridge!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "We do?"

Kazuto says, "You mean the Quartets weapons."

Historie says, with a nod, "Exactly, Kazuto." Historie says, nervously, "However, since all of them have been altered from their original forms, despite retaining all of their power and more, may not fit into the locks…" Historie then gasps and she says, "No, wait! The Keyblades!"

Mimi asks, curiously, "What about them?"

Historie says, "The Keyblades have the power to open any 'lock' and they can open the 'lock' on the Rainbow Bridge!"

Davis says, with a smirk, "We just have our way into Celestia folks!"

Gabumon says, "It sounds like it."

Agumon says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Historie asks Serena, "How did you know this?"

Serena responds, nervously, "Well…"

Blanc says, "While I am interested to know this too, I don't believe that we have the time."

Noire says, "Blanc is right. We don't have time to figure out what's up with her. Gamindustri and all of the worlds that have been 'connected' to our world are in mortal danger."

Vert says, with a nod, "I will have to agree. Time is of the essence."

Blanc tells her new siblings, Ram and Rom, "Ram, you and Rom must remain here as we have talked about."

Ram says, with a pout, "Okay…"

Noire tells Uni, "Make sure that Blanc's sisters and Neptune's sister, despite looking more dependable than her, stay out of trouble. I know that you can do it, Uni."

Uni responds, with a nod, "Right, Noire."

Neptune yells out, annoyed, "Hey, I take offense to that!"

Nepgear tells Neptune, "Be careful, Neptune. I don't want to lose my big sister just after I was born and got to know her."

Neptune responds, with a grin, "No problem, Nep Junior! Your big sister is going to kick butt and be back for pudding in no time!"

Rika says, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's move out all ready!" The others nod their heads in agreement and everyone minus, the newborn CPU Candidates, the new sisters of Neptune, Noire, and Blanc, head out with said sisters look concerned for their 'elder siblings' in which Nepgear looks at the teleportation device to Celestia with a serious look on her face. Later on, our group is in a group of ruins outside of the main city of Planeptune.

Historie says, "This here are the ruins where the path to Celestia can be opened."

Neptune asks, "But this is a dead end? How can we open the path?"

Gatomon says, pointing to something, "I think that's our answer." Gatomon then sees 'slots' in the wall within the shape of the legendary weapons in their previous forms.

Darien says, "This must be the 'lock' for the bridge."

Ami says, "It looks like they are in the shape of a bow, a spear, a gun, and a sword. Ah! This must be for the legendary weapons in their previous forms."

Kotone asks, "But all of the weapons have been changed, can they even fit?"

Strea says, with a smile, "We won't know until we try."

Historie says, "We won't need to. This is what I was worried about when I remembered the Rainbow Bridge, but we already have another set of keys that could easily unlock the bridge."

Lita says, excitedly, "The Keyblade!"

Historie says, "Yes. They are among the most powerful items in vast multiverse that makes up all of existence and unlocking practically any lock is one of their greatest powers."

Amara says, "One that will help us today." Serena, Kazuto, Suguha, and Davis then bring out their Keyblades, aim them at the slots, and the Keyblades shoot beams into the slot in which they heard a 'click'.

Historie says, "Now, ancients, please open the bridge to Celestia." Just then there is a glow as a shooting star takes off and creates a bridge seemly made of a rainbow into the skies itself.

Compa says, "Oh, there is a rainbow path after the shooting star. It is so pretty…"

Ami says, amazed, "This is like the Rainbow Bridge Bifrost in Norse mythology."

Historie says, "Now, the path of Celestia is open. Thank goodness."

Amara says, "We have to be careful. Arfoire came through this path before and something tells me that she won't be sitting on her ass to allow us to walk up to her."

Darien says, with a nod, "I agree. Arfoire will be waiting for us and I doubt that she will make it easy for us."

Davis asks, "When is it ever easy for any of us?"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Good point, Davis."

Kazuto says, "However, we've got no choice. Gamindustri, Earth, and who knows how many worlds are counting on us."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Right, Kirito-kun." Our heroes and heroines start to move out with the Sailor Scouts of our group getting out their transformation items and preparing to transform into their Sailor Scout forms for the final battle with Arfoire.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

Within another area of Gamindustri, the former Pharaoh of Egypt, Atem, wearing clothing similar to Yugi Moto's clothing, is looking up into the skies as there is a rainbow aurora in the skies showing off the city of Tokyo, the virtual world of ALO, and so many other 'worlds' and 'realms'.

Atem asks, plainly with an intense stare on his features, "What is your plot Kayaba?"

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Lowee**_

Within Lowee, around the same time, Schmitt, Caynz, and Yolko are also looking up into the skies and seeing the same things with worried looks on their faces.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Back within Planeptune, we are inside of the Planeptune Basilicom where Ram, Rom, and Uni are looking out the windows and seeing the same thing while Nepgear is looking at the teleportation device to Celestia that's being blocked by Arfoire.

Uni says, "I hate this waiting."

Ram says, with a nod, "Yeah, it is so boring."

Uni asks Nepgear, seriously, "Nepgear, what are you doing?"

Nepgear says, "Seeing what I can do with this teleportation device."

Uni responds, with a sigh, "This Arfoire has already blocked it off. We can't get to Celestia." Uni says, irritated, "This is just so frustrating!"

Nepgear says, "I'm worried about Neptune like you are about Noire, Uni. However, our sisters have a point. We were just born. We don't have any combat skills yet much less learned to use Hard Drive Divinity."

Uni replies, "I know Nepgear."

Nepgear says, "We have to believe in our sisters and all of their friends. I can tell that they are very powerful."

Rom says, shyly, "They seem pretty nice to me too."

Uni says, looking up into the rainbow 'lights' that fill the sky of Gamindustri, "Noire…"

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Celestia**_

Within the 'divine realm' known as Celestia, which consisting of multiple small islands full of grass, small pools of water, and some trees as well as a few 'domes' and 'arches' building structures with all of the islands connected by 'rainbow bridges', we find our group moving along with the Sailor Scouts of the group in their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms.

Sailor Galaxy says, amazed, "This is Celestia…"

Naruto whistles and he says, "Incredible, believe it."

Keiko says, "It is so pretty."

Kushina says, with a nod, "It is something, Keiko."

Minato says, "However, this place has a nasty 'infection'."

Sailor Uranus says, "In the form of Arfoire."

Sailor Jupiter says, seeing something, "And I think that this shows." Sailor Jupiter points in one direction and everyone looks to see monsters, but not just any type of monsters…SAO style monsters in fact.

Noire says, "Oh, great. More of them again."

Kazuto draws his two swords and he says, "Be careful everyone."

Sailor Star says, drawing her rapier, "You have to remember that these monsters are from SAO and the humanoid ones can perform Sword Skills like us."

Neptune says, drawing her legendary weapon, "Then let's show them that we can do better!"

Tai says, "Let's move out everyone!" Our group then moves out and starts to battle against the SAO style monsters, many of them humanoid monsters with all different types of Sword Skills, in which they are quite formidable, but with our heroes and heroines, they weren't too much of a challenge and they are taken down quite well. Our heroes and heroines continue to move about through Celestia, battling the various monsters sent against them, and continuing on with their mission to stop Arfoire. Right now, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask are staring down a humanoid lizard creature similar to the ones that she, Sailor Star, and Kazuto fought on floor 74 of Aincrad/SAO in which Sailor Moon easily defects its Curved Sword Skill attacks and uses **Double Circular** , two hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, to defeat it.

Davis says, with a grin, "Too easy."

Sailor Sun says, "Don't get too confident, Dai-kun."

Sailor Uranus says, "It can get harder."

Sailor Venus asks, nervously, "Did you have to say that?"

TK says, with a comforting smile, "Someone was bound to Mina-chan." Our group continues going until they reach one 'island' where they find none other than Arfoire in front of them.

Sailor Moon says, "And here we go." Just then an immense feeling within her heart and images form in her mind.

Arfoire says, with a sly smirk, "I'm amazed that you got here. Praises to you all."

Noire says, "If you are praising us, then stop with the nonsense on making the lands collide!"

Arfoire says, with a snort, "Like I would listen to the likes of you."

Just then a powerful yet gorgeous female voice shouts out, "Then maybe you would listen to me, Arfoire!" Everyone then looks to see Sailor Moon, giving off a powerful white aura and her eyes have turned from blue into a silver-blue color with her pupil now shaped like the pupils of the CPUs when they are in their HDD/Next Forms.

Sailor Star asks, "Serena-chan?"

Sailor Mars says, seriously, "That's not Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What are you talking about?"

The glowing Sailor Moon steps forward and Sailor Uranus says, "Sailor Mars is right. That may be our princess' body, but she isn't in control of it right now. There is another 'presence' that has come to the surface and is in control right now!"

There are multiple gasps and Rika asks, "What?!"

Sailor Moon says, in the powerful and gorgeous female voice just heard, "Stop this right now, Arfoire! Have you completely lost your humanity to this power? Have you lost yourself to same emotions that turned my sister wicked?!"

Arfoire asks, a bit nervous through she doesn't know why, "W-Who are you?"

Sailor Moon or the 'presence' that's 'controlling' Sailor Moon responds, "Have you forgotten me already Arfoire? I, the one, who had given you the power to copy even the powers of a goddess and the one that infused the weapons of the Quartet with the power to even take down the 'divine'?!"

Arfoire gasps and she yells out, shocked, "No! It can't be! You…You're dead!" Arfoire yells out, angrily, "What kind of trick is this?!"

Davis says, with a shrug, "Got me!"

The possessed Moon Princess responds, "You doubt me, Arfoire? You forget our days together during your childhood when you were a young girl with great magical talent?"

Arfoire yells out, angrily, "It is you! Celestia!"

There are gasps and Noire asks, surprised, "Celestia?"

Neptune asks, confused, "Okay, what's going on here?"

Blanc asks, "You are asking us Neptune?"

Historie goes through the information stored in her and when she finds the information, she yells out, "Oh my goodness!"

Everyone looks at Historie and IF asks, "What's up, Historie?"

Historie responds, "Celestia is not only the name of this realm, but the name of the sister goddess to the one that created Neptune and her fellow CPUs!"

There are gasps and Noire asks, stunned, "What?!"

Compa asks, curiously, "The original goddess had a sister?"

Historie says, with a nod, "Yes. I just found this information. The original goddess' sister was Celestia and the two of them were tasked to maintain balance in Gamindustri, but jealous take over the heart of the original goddess since Celestia connected well with the people and she had made friends with the humans including one very gifted sorceress…Arfoire."

The 'presence' within Sailor Moon, Celestia, responds, using Sailor Moon's mouth to speak, "And that jealousy turned into rage and anger corrupting her to the core in which she lashed out and struck me down. I came to Planeptune where the Quartet and Arfoire gathered around me. I begged them to stop my sister before she loses herself to the darkness that completely corrupts her heart. My sister stripped me of the majority of my power, but I could give them what they needed. I had infused the Quartet's weapons with the power needed to strike down even a deity and for Arfoire…"

Vert asks, "Wait! Are you saying that you had given her copy power?!"

Celestia responds, with a nod and solemn tone, "Yes, I am. However, this is a time that I wished that I did not. I knew how dangerous that power could be and my worst fears came to pass. Arfoire didn't just copy the power of my sister, but the 'wickedness' that blackened her heart had 'infected' Arfoire."

Arfoire responds, "Ha! I had become enlightened Celestia…Enlightened to my destiny! My destiny to rule…as the supreme god! A god of worlds! I shall shatter not only Gamindustri, but Earth and the other realms and rebuild them into a supreme realm in my image!"

Arfoire gives a wicked laugh and Celestia says, shaking Sailor Moon's head, "You have become so lost, Arfoire."

Neptune asks, curiously, "So, does that mean that Celestia is our 'aunt' or something?"

Celestia responds, using Sailor Moon's lips to smile, "Actually, it is more than that. You can call me your 'second mother'. It wasn't just my sister's, Astralia's power, who created you, but it was my power as well. After Arfoire and the Quartet had beaten my sister and the darkness lifted from her, her heart was shattered knowing that she had struck me down in cold blood and she felt that in order to maintain balance, our power needed to be spread all four 'protectors' of our world in which the four of you were born. In order to ensure that you, four, wouldn't lose yourselves to the same darkness that corrupted my sister, Historie was created to guild you and Arfoire, being human, was tasked to take care of you in order to raise you to be the noble protectors of the people."

Blanc says, "However, the 'wickedness' that was part of the original goddess became part of Arfoire and it corrupted her causing her to seek the supreme power of our 'first mother'."

Noire says, "In which she influenced us against each other by saying to each of us that our fellow CPUs are evil and manipulative in which they would destroy the world and that in order to save the world and the people of Gamindustri, we had to crush the other CPUs and become the 'true goddess'."

Arfoire asks, "So, you remember huh?" Arfoire tells Noire, "It shows that you are truly powerless. You couldn't handle Avenir on your own!"

Noire retorts, with a smirk, "Is that supposed to make me angry? I know that I can be tactless and clumsy sometimes, but I will still do my best for Lastation." Noire then transforms into her HDD form of Black Heart and she says, "I am the Console Patron Unit for Lastation!"

Vert asks, "So, shall I now give my thanks?"

Arfoire says, with a snort, "So, it is the coward that went into hiding after she lost her powers."

Vert says, "Yes, I may have been a coward then. But I met Iffy, Ran-Ran, and the others because of it. They approached me, not as Green Heart, but as Vert, the person. They are the ones that gave me confidence to step out from hiding." Vert transforms into her HDD form of Green Heart and she says, "I thank you for my fate and I shall repay you with your defeat."

Arfoire responds, "Is that why you raise arms against me? Ha!"

Blanc says, "I suppose a loner like you wouldn't know the value of friends."

Arfoire retorts, "Me, a loner? Look who is talking. You were ousted and scorned by Lowee."

Blanc says, "True. That fact can't be changed. But Financier kept faith in me the entire time." Blanc then transforms into her HDD form of White Heart and she says, "Even if she was the only one, it is enough reason for me to fight!"

Arfoire scoffs at this and Neptune says, "Well, the true loner wouldn't understand obviously!" Neptune says, "I wasn't sure how I was before, but I have Iffy, Compa, and all of the others with me! I'm with here because I want to be with them! I wouldn't be able to try my best without them!"

Arfoire says, "Such lack of reason. The Quartet would be disgusted to hear what you said."

Celestia responds, "Wrong, Arfoire! They would be proud of Neptune and her conviction to the people that she cares about!" Arfoire glares at the 'possessed' Sailor Moon and Celestia says, "Neptune is here because of her bonds with everyone! She has a power beyond your understanding and power beyond even the powers that I and my sister once held!"

Arfoire yells out, strongly, "Nonsense! I am the most powerful being in all worlds!"

Celestia retorts, "Not even close, Arfoire. You have forgotten the power that helped you and the Quartet defeat my sister so long ago. It is the power of unity that the human spirit can unleash! Have you forgotten what happened with Sailor Celestial? You have drained her so completely that she should have gone to the great beyond, but instead, she returned with greater power than ever before! It was her own will that gave her that power! The power of her will and her bonds with the people that she considers precious to her gave her power that you can't even come close to understanding or even achieving Arfoire!"

Arfoire shouts out, angrily, "Enough! I won't be listening to a ghost anymore, Celestia! Your time is over as well as these so-called goddesses! I will destroy Gamindustri and the other worlds and rebuild them in my image where I will rule all!"

Neptune says, "Wrong, Arfoire! We're going to end this right now!" Neptune transforms into her HDD form of Purple Heart and she says, "It is your time that's up Arfoire! We're here to bring a happy ending to Gamindustri, Earth, and all worlds!"

Celestia says, with a smile, "Then I leave the fate of all to you."

Sailor Star asks, "Wait! Celestia-dono, what are you doing in Sailor Moon-chan?"

Sailor Uranus says, "It is because she is a part of Sailor Moon."

Everyone looks at Sailor Uranus in surprise and Sailor Mars says, "Yeah. I can't tell any difference from her and Meatball Head. Celestia must be a part of Sailor Moon."

Celestia responds, with a nod, "Yes, it is a true. I am not possessing Sailor Moon…I am a part of her. When I died, my essence had become part of Princess Serenity's essence, so, in a way, I was reincarnated as her."

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Venus says, stunned, "Whoa!"

Cody says, "That explains why Sailor Moon had those feelings of 'familiarity' with Gamindustri and had that knowledge."

Celestia says, "Sailor Moon's soul has existed since the dawn of time and the strength of her ancient soul was more than powerful enough to handle my essence within her."

Sailor Mercury asks, hearing those words, "Wait! That means that Sailor Moon is truly one of the 'Ancients'?"

Celestia says, "Yes, but it doesn't make her a goddesses or anything as such even with my spirit as a part of her own. She is and always will be human…just an exception one despite a few of her friends thinking it means that she is a real 'pain in the bottom'."

Sailor Venus tells Sailor Uranus and Sailor Mars, with a grin, "She has got your numbers!"

The two said Sailor Scouts snort at Sailor Venus and Celestia thinks, _"I leave everything to you, Sailor Moon."_ Celestia closes Sailor Moon's eyes and the white glow surrounding her fades away in which Sailor Moon opens her eyes to show that they have returned back to their usual color and 'style'.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Thank you, Celestia."_ Just then an image appears in Sailor Moon's mind and she can feel 'something' within her 'awaken'.

Arfoire says, "Are you done? I can't wait to crush you under my heel." Arfoire then starts to glow with a powerful dark violet aura.

Sailor Uranus says, "It looks like she wants to be serious."

Gatomon says, "No kidding."

Davis says, with a grin, "Let's get this party started!"

Sailor Moon says, "Wait, everyone." Everyone then looks to see Sailor Moon float away from the others and to the side in which she says, "I'll start this battle off."

The others are surprised and Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "Sailor Moon?"

Arfoire retorts, with a scoff, "Ha! You?! You may have the spirit of Celestia within you, but what can do you?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile as she glows with a powerful silver aura, "Show you that Celestial isn't the only one that can transcend the power of a Valkyrie Sailor Scout!"

There are gasps and Sailor Mars asks, stunned, "Say what?!"

Tai says, nervously, "Um, I think that someone should put up a force-field right now."

Sailor Nebula tells Sailor Saturn, "Saturn!"

Sailor Saturn responds, a bit nervously, "Right!"

(Gotenks first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music starts)

Sailor Moon then focuses her power and her silver aura grows more intense as her golden crescent sigil flashes with intense light and energy and she grunts and groans from the immense power coursing through her body.

Sailor Uranus says, sensing her power, "Oh, crap!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, surprised, "Don't tell me…?"

Sailor Mars responds, also sensing Sailor Moon's power, "Yes, it is! Her power is going WAY beyond her Super Valkyrie form!" Soon enough, her aura transforms into the forms of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon which give out roars of power and creating massive wind storms!

Davis says, shocked, "Oh, boy! Here we go again!"

Naruto says, nervously, "No kidding!" Sailor Saturn, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Celestial put a shield and Arfoire looks on in awe, amazement, and somewhat in fear as Valkyrie Sailor Moon's helmet shatters before she roars out as power courses through and engulfing her in a column of light in which the whole of Celestia shakes and quakes from the release of immense power. When the column of light and energy fades and everyone can look, Sailor Moon has undergone a brand new radical transformation!

Sailor Moon's hair remains its classic style, but her hair is amazing even longer with her pigtails touching the ground with her blond hair turning into a silvery-blond mix with slightly rainbow streaks with diamond jewels in the shape of hearts in the buns of her pigtails, the top half of her head is covered in a silvery-blue armored helmet in the shape of top half of the head of Blue-Eyes White Dragon with holes for her pigtails to come out of, her blue eyes contain silver pupils that similar to the ones that Neptune and the other CPUs have in their HDD/Next Forms, her lips are a deep, plump, and gorgeous sparkling cotton candy pink color, she has silver earrings in the shape of Azure-Eyes Silver Dragon with golden crescent moon sigils in their mouths, she has a silver metal choker with a diamond in the shape of crescent moon in the center of the choker, her armored fuku has been replaced with perfect form fitting silver knight's armor that fits her strong female frame in the area of her chest and waist, her heart-shaped broach remains in the chest area, but the heart-shaped broach seems to be slightly bigger than her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, the broach seems to look like it is made of pure diamond, with a circle of swords and wands in the center of the broach with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Slifer the Sky Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon in the center of the broach and the other four dragons on the four corners of the broach, and finally, there are fourteen silvery-white feathered attached to both sides of the heart-shaped broach, she has rainbow colored armored shoulder pads similar to the Armor of Inferno's shoulder pads in design with crescent moon sigil in pearly white on them, she has dark blue armor covering all of her arms and connected to the shoulder pads which are connected to the 'main body' of the armor she is wearing, there are massive silver white armored gantlets over the dark blue armor of the lower arms in-between her wrists and her elbows with both gantlets having silver shields similar to the GN Blades used by Gundam Exia attached to them along with prism-like diamonds attached to the top center portion of them with other 'slots' for other 'devices' within the gantlet, she has an armored version of her sailor mini-skirt attached to the lower waist area in which the mini-skirt is pearly white, rainbow, and dark silver in colors, the left side of the skirt contains armored sheaths for swords that look similar to Elucidator and Dark Repulser from SAO, the right side of the skirt contains a pearly white version of the Mystic Power Ranger's Magi-Staff and a silver version of the Super Megaforce Power Ranger's Super Mega Saber, and attached to the rear of the skirt, there is a black version of the Phaser Rifle used in Star Trek Next Generation series, and her armored boots remain the same from Valkyrie Sailor Scout form. Finally, coming out of her back, there are fourteen huge and fluffy pearly white feathered wings along with a halo that contains eight 'energy wings' similar to the Light Hawk Wings that Tenchi and Davis have.

Yolei says, shocked, "No way!"

Ken says, amazed, "I think 'yes way', Yolei!"

TK says, shocked, "No joke, Ken!"

Sailor Mercury says, stunned, "Sailor Moon is now a level three Valkyrie Sailor Scout!"

Sailor Jupiter retorts, "Don't you mean VALHALLAN Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Mercury-chan?!"

Sailor Saturn asks, awe-struck, "How?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The part of Sailor Moon that's Celestia must have unlocked it, Firefly."

Sailor Venus says, a bit annoyed, "This stinks! Just when you thought that we caught up to Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial."

Arfoire asks, irritated, "You think that some kind of 'costume change' is going to scare me?!"

Sailor Moon says, her voice filled with strength and determination, "This is more than a 'costume change' and you know it, Arfoire!"

Arfoire says, with a sneer, "We shall see little girl!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Well, if it is going to be that kind of a 'party'…" Sailor Celestial leaps high in the air and she roars out as a bright rainbow surrounds her and the whole of Celestia starts to shake and quake with violence.

IF says, "Uh oh. I don't think that it is just Serena that's 'turning up the power'." Sailor Celestial gives a strong roar as her body is engulfed in a bright flash of light and power and when that light and power fades, Sailor Celestial is also in her Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms in which her forms crackles with sparks of power and energy.

Sailor Venus says, "Wow! That was fast!"

Sailor Orion says, "She is getting better at controlling her power and with only three transformations thus far."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"True, but that power still has a major weakness. Be careful you two."_

Black Heart says, "I think that Serena and Suguha have got a good idea."

White Heart says, with a grin, "Yeah! Let's pound her down with full strength!"

Green Heart says, with a nod, "I have to agree. This is the final battle after all. I suspect that it won't be easy."

Purple Heart says, with a nod, "Let's do this!" All four CPUs then transform into their Next Forms and they stand together against Arfoire.

Arfoire yells out, angrily, "Do you really think that your puny powers can stand against a true god of this world?"

Davis retorts, sarcastically, "You? A deity! Not even close you hag!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "It is time that we end your madness for good!"

Sailor Celestial says, "And allow me to get things started!" Sailor Celestial creates a massive storm and Arfoire yells out in pain as she gets shocked by rainbow electricity.

TK says, with a grin, "Nice!"

Arfoire yells out, angrily while getting out her spear/staff, "That does it! Now, I am really mad!" Soon after, Arfoire's form gets covered in a dark violet and black bodysuit mixed with black armored 'patches' and 'spikes' coming out of the armor with metallic sword shaped wings coming out of her back. Arfoire then unleashes a powerful dark surge of energy at both the CPUs and the two Moon Princesses in which they leap out of the way.

Tai yells out, drawing his weapons, "Everyone, spread out!" Immediately, a group spread out and surround Arfoire.

Arfoire shouts out, "You think that you can surround me?!" Arfoire then creates a massive wind twister that spreads to ensnarl our heroes and heroines.

Sailor Uranus yells out, "I don't think so!" Sailor Uranus creates a 'counter twister' that negates Arfoire's twister.

Arfoire shouts out, "What?!"

Naruto yells out, "Forget about us?! Your mistake, believe it!" Naruto then activates his chakra cloak and then activates his Rinne-Sharingan eyes that he gained after he and his Red Dragon Archfiend absorbed Kaguya's power.

" **Almighty Push!** "

Arfoire then screams out as she is sent rocketing into the Celestia skies by a massive gravitation force from Naruto and Arfoire stops her only to be face to face with Next Form White Heart.

She then shouts out, "Take this!" White Heart then slams her legendary weapon right into Arfoire and sending her rocketing towards one of the islands, but she doesn't get there when she yells out in pain as she is hit by storms from Sailors Jupiter, Nebula, and Celestial in a powerful triple heart with her smoking form then slamming into the ground of one of the islands of Celestia with a nasty 'thud'.

However, Arfoire, looking nonsense worse for the wear, but really enraged in her expression, yells out, enraged, "Prepare to…!"

" **Sylhet Spear!** "

Next Form Green Heart unleashes a barrage of power spears that slam into Arfoire and sending her flying into a nearby tree and knocking it down due to the sheer impact of Arfoire's form into it. Arfoire then storms back to her feet before she is hit by flames, waves of ice, electrical energy, and water from Sailors Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, and Neptune.

Arfoire creates a massive dark storm and she yells out, angrily, "Enough!"

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "It is only enough because you are losing Arfoire!" Arfoire glares at Sailor Moon only to get blasted by both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial causing her to yelp as she slams into the ground after getting blasted.

Arfoire says, struggling to get to her feet, "How can this be? I am…I am…the god…of this world…"

Next Form Purple Heart says, "Not even close, Arfoire! It is time to end this!"

" **Neptune Break!** "

Next Form Purple Heart unleashes rapid fast slash attacks, zipping all around Arfoire as she hits her, before she knocks her into the air, sends her flying back down into the ground, again, and then dive bombing into her causing massive explosive shockwave that shakes much of Celestia before Next Form Purple Heart returns to the others. However, a column of dark energy comes out from where Arfoire hit the ground, which there is a significant crater, and Arfoire stomps out with an enraged look on her features.

Arfoire shouts out, angrily, "I won't be defeated by mere bugs like you!" Arfoire then uses her powers to create four more duplicates of Purple Heart, White Heart, Black Heart, and Green Heart in their HDD forms.

White Heart says, annoyed, "More fakes?! This is getting old as you are Arfoire!"

Arfoire shouts out, with a strong angered tone, "We'll see where your jokes get you when you are dead!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, taking out some kind of statues that looks like Kirito from SAO, "Let me take care of this one everyone."

Sailor Saturn asks, curiously, "What's that?"

Sailor Star asks, "That looks like…Kirito-kun?" The 'statue' of Kirito turns into a key and she inserts into the top of her broach.

" **Valkyrie Style Change, Make-up: SAO Black Swordsman!** "

Soon after, Sailor Neo Moon glows as her wings retract into her back and her helmet vanishes which are replaced by large black jacket similar to Kirito's black jacket in SAO with Dark Repulser and Elucidator in separate sword sheaths strapped to her back.

The others are shocked and Sailor Sun says, amazed, "She looks like Kazuto's SAO avatar!"

Arfoire shouts out, annoyed, "You think that a mere 'costume change' will stop me!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "This is more than a 'costume change'!" Sailor Neo Moon draws her two swords and when the four duplicates of the HDD CPUs charges towards her, Sailor Neo Moon zips over to them and with incredible swordsmanship, Sailor Neo Moon slashes them apart in which the clones of the four CPUs shatter into pieces.

Rika says, amazed, "That's incredible!"

Keiko says, awe-struck, "She attacked like Kirito…Kazuto!"

Sailor Venus says, surprised, "That's a new one on me."

Arfoire shouts out, her voice showing EXTREME rage, "I've had with you! I will destroy you all!" Arfoire then unleashes lightning, ice, fire, earth, vines, and all sorts of 'elemental attacks' at our heroes and heroines, but Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy uses her new Green Lantern ring to create a shield that manages to hold back the attacks.

Sakura says, with a smirk, "Try this one for size witch!" Sakura and Sailor Galaxy then use their Star Sapphire rings to encase Arfoire in violet crystals.

Naruto says, with a foxy grin, "Nice one, you two!" However, the violet crystal starts to spark with dark energy and they shatter apart.

Arfoire shouts out, angrily, "The only 'love' that I have is a love of power! And I will use my power to get rid of you insects one and for all!"

Historie says, solemnly, "Arfoire…"

Arfoire yells out, strongly, "Prepare yourself…!" However, Arfoire is then restrained by chakra chains from Kushina that come up from the ground.

Kushina says, "I've got her!" Soon after, Arfoire is then pummeled by everyone in our group with all sorts of attacks and Arfoire screams out as she is sent flying into the air before coming back to the ground with a nasty 'thud'. Her smoking form slowly gets back to her feet and it shows that she has some bruises on her face and her armor is greatly cracked all over.

Arfoire says, weakly, "I am…the god of Gamindustri…how could I lose…to those humans…these goddesses…?"

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "You just don't get it do you."

Sailor Celestial says, "It doesn't matter if you have all of the power in the multiverse. If you don't have the will and the heart to use it, it is all worthless. The power of our will far exceeds yours and it is that heart and will that can defeat any power!"

Historie says, "Sailor Celestial is correct, Arfoire. Now, your ambition ends here. The power of a goddess is too much for a human to bear. Please pray for a cleansing of your soul from that tainted power. With you wielding all four goddesses' power, I can help you."

Arfoire retorts, "Is that all you have to say? How foolish!"

Next Form Black Heart says, "Historie, nothing will reach her already."

Next Form White Heart says, "I understand that you want to help her, but it's too late. She is too far gone. She has been corrupted by the wicked spirit of the goddess that created us for centuries."

Next Form Green Heart says, with a nod, "Indeed. Her humanity has been long destroyed. The only thing that we can do is release her from her pain."

Historie says, solemnly, "So, I guess this is it…" Sailor Moon can't help to wonder and she remembered that before SAO, she always felt that people had a chance at redemption, but what happened in SAO and her uncle/royal father changed all that. However, deep down, Sailor Moon can't help to wonder this question: Is Arfoire truly beyond redemption? She thinks about this 'emotion' coming from the part of her that's Celestia, but she can't help to feel that it is far more than that.

Next Form Purple Heart is silent for the triad and she then says, "Arfoire, our fate ends here!"

Arfoire responds, with a sinister smirk, "I beg to differ!" She then glows a dark violet as her armor is repaired and her minor injuries are healed!

Yolei asks, stunned, "What the?!"

Sailor Uranus says, shocked, "She has completely healed!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "But how?"

Historie says, "I don't know, but I know the source of the power…The Shares."

Tai asks, confused, "Wait! Aren't those the source of Neptune's and her fellow CPUs' powers?!"

Palmon asks, "How can she tap into their power?"

Next Form Purple Heart asks, "Who would be worshipping Arfoire?!"

Arfoire responds, with a sinister smile, "Many humans do! Though it is a different from the ones that you know…"

Next Form White Heart asks, "What do you mean?"

Arfoire asks, "Did you forget Overlord Momus? Why do you think I preached about it?"

Next Form White Heart asks, a bit annoyed, "What does the heck does that have to do with what's going on?"

Sailor Mercury asks, realizing something, "Wait! Are you saying that you are feeding off the people of Overlord Momus that you put in the people?!"

Arfoire responds, "Exactly! The CPUs gain their power from Shares and I gain my power from awe and fear! Fear acts as my faith and my power!"

Next Form Black Heart says, stunned, "That's ridiculous!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, the evidence is right in front of us and I can feel massive amounts of fear energy coming from her."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Uranus is right! She is feeding off the fear that she put in the hearts of the people of Gamindustri!"

Compa asks, "Nep-Nep, what are we going to do?"

Next Form Purple Heart says, "Easy, Compa. We'll keep winning! We're still strong than Arfoire!"

Sailor Moon says, "And we represent hope, light, and life! That's stronger than fear!"

Arfoire shouts out, as she glows a sickly violet, "We'll see about that little princess!" Arfoire then roars as she transforms into a giant massive dragon creature!

Ryoutarou says, annoyed, "Well, this isn't a surprise."

Keiko says, nervously, "She just transformed into a dragon! A really scary dragon!"

Davis says, with a scoff, "I've seen better."

Arfoire shouts out, a deeper and darker booming version of her voice, **"I feel renewed! Watch as I crush you with the powers beyond a god!"**

Historie asks, horrified, "Arfoire, you got rid of your human form just power?"

Arfoire responds, **"You don't have to understand! Just know that this is my true power!"**

Sailor Uranus says, "The negative energy is right through the roof and beyond."

Next Form Green Heart says, "That's how strong the fear is and it is eating away at her very soul."

Sailor Celestial says, "This is the true 'fiend' that was hidden in her so-called 'human form'."

Next Form White Heart asks, "Hey, stop talking! Isn't her power getting stronger?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Blanc is right, but there is something wrong…something off…"

Sailor Mercury says, with her visor out, "I think that she is losing control of her power! Her power levels are off the scale and all over the place!"

Tai asks, annoyed, "Why isn't this surprising?"

Agumon says, pointing up, "Tai!" Everyone looks up and they see the rainbow colored storm form in which lightning and powerful winds are coming down.

Next Form Black Heart asks, "What? A storm? In Celestia?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I fear that this is more than a storm. Due to the 'connecting' of Earth, Gamindustri, and other worlds, the power that Arfoire is giving off is causing them to become more unstable. This place is the focus point of the 'connection'…"

Davis asks, "Let me take a wild guess: If we don't do something soon, end of the worlds type thing, right?"

Izzy responds, "Answer: Big time, Davis!"

Davis responds, annoyed, "Why did I have to be right?"

Yolei says, plainly, "Because that's always the case."

Historie says, solemnly, "I guess that the only way to stop you is to defeat you…" Arfoire, her own power warping her mind and unable to talk, gives out a dragonic roar as she gives off a powerful dark aura.

Next Form Purple Heart says, "Don't worry. We are the CPUs of Gamindustri and it is our duty to protect it and everyone! As long as our people believe in us, we can't lose!" The four Next Form CPUs then give off powerful golden glows.

Next Form White Heart says, "Whoa! When did we get so many Shares?! This is incredible!"

Next Form Purple Heart says, "All right, everyone! Let's end this!" Next Form Purple Heart says, "Arfoire, this madness ends now!" Arfoire roars out as she unleashes a powerful stream of black flames from her mouth and our heroes and heroines dodge as best as they could.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Typical. They have to breathe some kind of flames!"

" **Victory Slash!** "

Next Form Purple Heart charges and slashes an 'X' pattern across Arfoire's chest and she roars out in pain, but her Guard Barrier manages to prevent her from taking immense damage.

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Sailor Neo Moon, still in her 'Black Swordsman Style', uses the 16 hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo from SAO/ALO, to hit Arfoire hard, but the damage to her seem minimum if non-existence causing the dark dragon to look at Sailor Neo Moon in anger and annoyance causing our future Moon Princess to winch in fear from her glare. However, Arfoire's attention to turn to 'other matters' when she gets slammed in the face by Next Form White Heart's hammer.

Next Form White Heart yells out, "Hey, you overgrown lizard! Pay attention!" Arfoire unleashes another 'dark flame breath' attack on White Heart who manages to dodge in which Tekken, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, and Sailor Jupiter send Arfoire sky-rocketing into the sky with a powerful combined punch into her chin.

Sailor Orion says, "My turn."

" **Orion Light Arrow Storm!** "

Sailor Orion then fires an arrow into the sky and creates an immense storm in which a storm of arrow made of light energy rain down from the storm that slam into Arfoire causing her to grunt in pain, but once again, not suffer too serious damage, if any, at all. Arfoire roars out in anger, but stop to find another arrow of energy head right for her and she prepares to swat it aside, however, it explodes right in front of her causing to get flown backwards, hard! However, Arfoire stops herself and with a mighty dragon roar, she gives off a powerful dark violet aura.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Uh oh. She is preparing something huge."

Sailor Mercury says, "Look out, everyone!" However, it is too late as Arfoire unleashes a powerful dark storm with her wings and dark violet bolts of power rain down on them causing multiple explosion all over Celestia and around our group.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "We need a protective shield!" But then Sailor Saturn, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Galaxy yell out in pain as they are hit by random bolts of dark energy causing them to get stunned.

Naruto shouts out, concerned, "Hinata-chan! Suguha-chan!"

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Moon-chan! Celestial-chan! Everyone!" But then our group is sent flat on their backs by a powerful dark wind storm from Arfoire as she lands in front of them and opens her massive jaws.

Tai yells out, taking out his digivice, "Agumon!"

Davis and Ken say in unison, taking out their digivices, "Veemon/Wormmon!"

 **DNA Warp Digivolution**

" **Agumon…Gabumon…DNA Warp Digivolve to…Omnimon!"**

" **Veemon…Wormmon…DNA Warp Digivolve to…Imperialdramon!"**

 **End DNA Warp Digivolution**

With Omnimon and Imperialdramon joining the battle, Imperialdramon rams into Arfoire.

" **Position Laser!"**

Imperialdramon then blasts Arfoire at point blank range with his laser cannon and send her high into the air, but she roars out as she seems to be undamaged.

" **Supreme Cannon!** "

Omnimon fires his cannon that slam into Arfoire causing strong explosions, but Arfoire roars out as doesn't seem effected by it.

Sailor Celestial takes out her digivice and she yells out, "Agumon! Lunamon! Realize!" Soon after, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon come out her digivice as her right hand gives off a glow. Sailor Celestial shout outs, "Charge, DNA! Overdrive!" Sailor Celestial slams the palm of her armored right hand into the top of her digivice causing it to send energy into the two Digimon.

 **Double Warp Digivolution**

" **Agumon Double Warp Digivolve to…ShineGreymon!"**

" **Lunamon Double Warp Digivolve to…Dianamon!"**

 **End Double Warp Digivolution**

" **Glorious Burst!** "

" **Arrow of Artemis!** "

ShineGreymon and Dianamon unleash their attacks that slam into Arfoire with incredible force causing strong explosions in which Arfoire emerges out of the dust and smoke of the explosion with look of pure rage on her dragon face.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Now!" Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon put their power into their attacks that Arfoire roars out in pain and agony as the attacks slam into her causing significant damage despite her Guard Barrier.

Next Form Purple Heart says, "Time to end this!" All four Next Form CPUs glow as they combine their powers and attacks and simultaneously attack Arfoire at the same time causing her to roar in agony as she is hit, hard, and she slams into the ground with a nasty 'crunch'. When the smoke and dust clear, Arfoire's dragon form, unmoving, is lying in the ground in front of them.

IF asks, "Is it over?"

Sailor Uranus says, "It seems so."

As Arfoire starts to fade away, Next Form Black Heart says, "Look…Arfoire is starting to disappear…"

Next Form Green Heart says, "So, we saved Gamindustri and the worlds…"

Historie says, with a nod, "Yes. Gamindustri and the worlds are saved."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

Yolei tells Davis, "What's with you? You would be celebrating Davis."

TK says, "I think that he is remembering our past experiences that when we thought that we won, the villains always comes out with a 'final revenge strike'."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I hope that this isn't the case."

Historie says, solemnly, "Arfoire, I'm sorry…I wasn't able to save you…"

Next Form Purple Heart says, looking at Historie, "Histy…"

However, Arfoire gets to her feet and she roars out, **"I will not go alone…all of you…and the worlds will perish with me…!"** Just then the crystal containing Sailor Celestial's remaining Etherion taken from her appears and Arfoire eats the crystal much to the shock and horror of the others.

Next Form White Heart asks, "Holy crap! Did she just eat the crystal?!"

Palmon says, nervously, "Big time!" Arfoire roars out as rainbow energy starts to come out of her body and violent violet electric energy surges from her into the skies creating a massive storm, but no ordinary storm, it is a massive time-space temporal/dimensional storm.

Tai says, "This is bad!"

Naruto says, "No kidding, believe it! Remember when Pain just absorbed a microscopic bit of Suguha-chan's Etherion? This is worse!"

Sakura says, seriously, "No kidding!"

Sailor Pluto says, seriously, "I fear that it is worse than you think!" When everyone looks at Sailor Pluto, she says, "She has created a massive dimensional disruption that could rip Gamindustri, Earth, and all of the worlds linked together apart causing the whole of the multiverse to go into pure chaos!"

There are gasps and Yolei asks, fearfully, "Oh, man! When are we going to be wrong when the villains are going to 'last ditch mode' and try to take everyone with them?!"

Sailor Pluto says, "And if the temporal storm doesn't destroy the worlds, the complete destruction of Gamindustri and the shockwave might do it for the worlds since the destruction of Arfoire will unleash power that will completely obliterate all of Gamindustri!"

There are more gasp and Next Form Black Heart asks, stunned, "What?!"

Next Form White Heart yells out, in a panicky voice, "No freaking way!"

IF asks, "Isn't there anything that we can do?"

Just then Sailor Celestial flies over to Arfoire, grabs her, and lifts her up with her super-strength in which Kazuto asks, "Sugu, what are you doing?!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "I've got to take Arfoire into the center of the storm! If I reverse the energies in her using my powers, when she detonates, it could reverse all of the damage done and put the worlds back to the way that they were!"

Rika yells out, "That's crazy!"

Sailor Pluto says, plainly, "Actually, it could work." The others look at Sailor Pluto in surprise, but Sailor Pluto yells out, strongly, "But princess, while there is a good chance that it will work, you won't survive even with your level of power! The sheer power from the explosion due to Arfoire's own unstable power magnified by the Etherion will surely destroy you!"

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "I have to do it! I have to try! There are too many lives at stake! Get out of here! Go now!"

Sailor Venus says, "No way! You can't do it alone!"

Just then Sailor Moon goes over and she says, helping lift Arfoire's dragon form into the air, "She won't be doing it alone!"

Sailor Celestial asks, surprised, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon says, "I'm just as strong as you and I have the power of the Silver Crystal! Our combined powers will make sure possible that this will absolutely work!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, horrified, "No!"

Sailor Moon looks at Tuxedo Mask and she says, with a weak loving smile, "I'm sorry, Darien-kun. Remember, I always with you."

Kazuto yells out, worriedly, "Don't…!" However, Kazuto doesn't have time to say anymore as Sailor Moon creates an energy field to seal the others away from them, but Sailor Sun and Sailor Star leap away in time not to get trapped. The two of them remember the vision that they had and the words spoken to them.

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "Star! Sun! Stop them!"

Sailor Mars says, "Hurry!"

Sailor Star looks at Kazuto, she gives him a warm smile, and Kazuto asks, confused, "Asuna?"

Sailor Sun looks at Davis with a weak warm loving smile and he asks, also confused, "Kari-chan?"

Sailor Star tells Kazuto, with a warm smile, "We'll be back someday, Kirito-kun. We promise we will find a way back to you."

Sailor Sun blows Davis a kiss and he says, "I love you, Dai-kun." Sailor Sun and Sailor Star then joins Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial in which plenty of the others get what they are doing.

Kazuto pounds the force-field and he screams out, fearfully, "No, don't it! Asuna! Sugu! Serena!"

Davis yells out, also pounding the force-field, "Kari-chan, don't!"

Tai and Gatomon also do the same and they scream out in unison, fearfully, "No, Kari!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial were about to protest, but Sailor Star says, with a stern glare as any that she had in SAO, "Don't argue, Usagi-chan. We're not going to let you die."

Sailor Sun says, in a strong voice that's unlike her, "The world still needs you and you are precious friends. I've already seen enough people in pain. I'm not going to let you die in front of my eyes." Knowing that there is no way to convince them, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial reluctantly let them join them and all four Sailor Scouts lift Arfoire's dragon form, which is starting the crack and grumble as it gets closer to 'detonate' in a massive explosion towards the storm in an effort to use that power to repair the damage causing to Gamindustri, Earth, and the other worlds due to Arfoire's and Organization XIII's actions.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, horrified, "Serena!"

Sailor Venus says, in a panic, "We have to stop them!"

Sailor Mars asks, "But how?" Just then Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, Sammy Tsukino, and Yui then appear with the teleportation device in the Planeptune Basilicom.

Nepgear says, stunned, "It worked!"

The others are shocked and Next Form Purple Heart asks, surprised, "Nepgear?"

Next Form White Heart asks, "How in the heck?!"

Next Form Green Heart says, "They must have fixed the teleportation device in Planeptune's Basilicom!"

Uni asks, looking at Next Form Black Heart, "Oh, wow. Sister Noire?" However, before anything could be said or done, everyone else trapped in the force-field, minus Sailor Galaxy, are thrown around the teleportation device and restrained by green willpower binds by said Hyuga Sailor Scout herself.

Naruto asks, surprise, "Hinata-chan?!"

Sailor Galaxy tells Naruto, with a warm smile, "Get out of here, Naruto-kun. I know what I need to do."

Sakura says, quickly realizing what Sailor Galaxy is planning, "Hinata, don't…!"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a warm smile, "It will be okay, Sakura." Sailor Galaxy goes over to Naruto, kisses him on the lips, and she says, "Thank you for always believing in me. You were always right about me. I was never weak, but I let fear control me all my life. If I use my love and will then Neji would not have suffered in which I would have taken the Hyuga clan and truly reunited them. But now, I am no longer afraid and not just because of these rings. I'm not afraid anymore and I'm not going to let my friend die. Take care." Sailor Galaxy then uses her rings to take over the teleportation device and reactivate the controls to teleport them back to the Basilicom.

Naruto shouts out, worriedly, "Hinata-chan!" Next Form Purple Heart manages to break free of her bindings and leap out of the way while everyone else is teleported away leaving only Next Form Purple Heart and Sailor Galaxy.

Sailor Galaxy asks, as she starts to glow, "What are you doing?"

Next Form Purple Heart says, while grabbing onto "I should be asking you the same thing."

Sailor Galaxy then uses her two power rings to teleport out of the force-field that Sailor Moon set up to prevent the others from stopping her and Celestial from their plan and Sailor Galaxy says, "Help Moon, Sun, Star, and Celestial restore the worlds back to the way that they were and prevent them from dying." Sailor Galaxy then uses her rings to gently remove Next Form Purple Heart off her and she says, "But I wanted to make sure that Naruto-kun and our friends were safe just in case. Get out of here Neptune! Your people need you!"

Sailor Galaxy flies into the sky and Next Form Purple Heart says, "No! I'm not abandoning any of my friends and I'm also going to save Arfoire!" Soon enough, Sailor Galaxy and Next Form Purple Heart joins the other four Sailor Scouts, who are shocked by this.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "What the heck are you still doing here?!"

Sailor Star says, "You must leave! Hurry!"

Next Form Purple Heart says, "Not with all of you and Arfoire!"

Sailor Star asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Sailor Moon asks, "Do you really think that she can be saved?!"

Next Form Purple Heart says, "I do! If it was our power that corrupted her along with our 'mother's' former wickedness, then maybe our power can save her!"

Sailor Galaxy looks at her power rings and she says, "I don't think so, Neptune, but maybe our power can." Sailor Galaxy tells Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon, I think that we can save her. My power ring and your crystal might be able to separate her from all of this power."

There are surprised looks and Sailor Moon asks, "We can?"

Sailor Galaxy says, "But in order to do that, you need to believe that Arfoire can be saved and redeemed." Sailor Moon is surprised by this and she looks at Arfoire's monstrous form in which she remembers her adventures as Sailor Moon and the nightmare of Sword Art Online causing her to remember her words to Rinko about losing 'faith' that everyone can be redeemed and saved due to what happened to her because her uncle/royal father.

Sailor Moon says, as her broach glows with silver light, "I do want to believe…No, I do believe."

Sailor Galaxy tells Next Form Purple Heart, "I need your help, Neptune. I need you to touch my ring and believe that Arfoire can be saved."

Next Form Purple Heart responds, "No problem." Next Form Purple Heart puts her hand over Sailor Galaxy's armored hand containing the Star Sapphire Power Ring and Sailor Galaxy shoots a beam into Arfoire's dragon chest with Sailor Moon shooting a silver beam from her broach which hits Arfoire in the same area. After a while, nothing seems to happen, but then everyone sees a humanoid figure coming out of Arfoire's dragon waist.

Sailor Galaxy says, "Neptune!" Next Form Purple Heart roars as she reaches at the figure and she pulls out a beautiful silver haired woman into her arms.

Next Form Purple Heart asks, "Is this…?!"

Sailor Galaxy says, "I think…that's Arfoire's human form!" The other Sailor Scouts are shocked, but then violent sparks of energy are coming from Arfoire's dragon form and it starts to shake violently as well.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Damn! Without Arfoire inside of that thing, it is going critical!"

Sailor Galaxy says, entrapped Next Form Purple Heart and Arfoire, in her human form, within a green willpower bubble, "Go, Neptune! Go now!" She then sends Next Form Purple Heart and Arfoire sky-rocketing to the ground.

Next Form Purple Heart screams out, "WWWWWWaaaaaiiiittttt…!" Immediately, the five Sailor Scouts takes Arfoire's completely unstable dragon form, ready to explode at any moment, into the center of the dimensional storm.

Sailor Moon says, "She…It is going to blow!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Get behind me!" Sailor Celestial's broach opens up and a bright rainbow light comes from it as Arfoire's dragon body explodes in a massive explosion in which Sailor Celestial scream as she tries to contain and alter the energy of the explosion to repair the damage to space-time of the worlds of Gamindustri and all other 'worlds' connected to it.

Sailor Sun says, "No, we won't let you do this alone!" Immediately, the other four Sailor Scout scream out as they combine their powers with Sailor Celestial and trying to help in which they are in immense pain due to the sheer power and nature of the explosion of power and energy.

Sailor Star shouts out, "So intense…!"

Sailor Moon yells out, "It hurts…!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "No! You have to…!"

Sailor Galaxy says, straining greatly, "No, we aren't…we aren't abandoning you…!"

Sailor Star says, "Yes! I'm not abandoning any of my friends especially not you, two, Serena-chan…Suguha-chan…!" All five Sailor Scouts scream and strain as they try to contain the power and 'reverse it' as the dimensional storm rages all around them. Back on one of the islands in Celestia, the whole of the realm shakes from the dimensional storm while Next Form Purple Heart, holding the unconscious and now human Arfoire in her arms, and looks on in awe and it looks like nothing can stop the destruction about to rain down on all of Gamindustri, but then beams of rainbow colored lights start to shine from the storm and there are more and more until an intense flash of pure golden light, which forces Next Form Purple Heart to cover her eyes, bursts from the storm and an intense violent shockwave shakes the whole of Celestia and the rest of Gamindustri with bits of energy causing the destruction of the Rainbow Bridge that our heroes and heroines used to get to Celestia in the first place. However, as quickly as the shockwave hit, the shockwave fades away and the golden light fades away soon enough in which Next Form Purple Heart opens her eyes to find that the whole of Celestia is just fine with the sun beaming down on the realm as if nothing happened.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri**_

All over Gamindustri, the same scene from the skies is being replayed and everyone is amazed in which people like Schmitt, Caynz, and Yolko as well as others that came from Earth start to glow and before they could ask what's going on, they vanish as if they weren't even there.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Within Compa's home, our heroes and heroines, minus Neptune, Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata, are assembled with Nepgear, Uni, Rom, Ram, and Yui as they are discussing something.

Blanc says, "It has been several days."

Amara says, "It doesn't mean anything."

Vert says, with a sigh, "We, all, want the best…"

Davis says, "They are alive! I know it!"

Darien says, with a serious tone, "If Meatball Head was…was 'gone', I would know…We have a powerful connection! I know that she is still alive!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I agree, Darien. Sugu, Asuna, and Serena are too strong to die so easily and Kari, Hinata, and Neptune are the same way."

Yui says, with a frantic nod, "Mommy, Auntie Serena, and the others are too tough to die."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "Believe it!"

IF says, "However, we can't check since the teleportation device at the Basilicom is broken and the other three that Lady Blanc, Lady Noire, and Lady Vert uses are somehow also off-line. Plus, the 'gate' that the legendary heroes used has been destroyed."

Historie says, "While I can't prove it, it isn't a stretch to assume that Celestia…"

Nepgear says, interrupting, "I know my sister is still alive. She promised that she would return."

Uni says, concerned, "Nepgear…"

Historie says, solemnly, "We, all, want them to be okay. However, the others must return home since Sailor Celestial's plan has completely succeeded. The 'damage' due to the 'bond' created by Arfoire and Organization XIII between Gamindustri, Earth, and the other worlds has been repaired and the worlds are returning to their original state in which the 'gate' that 'connects' Earth and Gamindustri is fading fast. Those like Serena's brother, Sammy, Atem, and the others brought here by this or by Arfoire have already been sent back to Earth. You still remain since I was the one who summoned you. I can send you back thanks to the new powers of Vert, Blanc, and Noire, but only as long as the 'path' remains open."

Raye says, seriously, "We're not leaving without them!"

Blanc says, with a sigh, "As Historie said, we all want them to be okay, but there is no proof…"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "I'm failing…!"

Compa asks, "What was that?"

Yolei says, "That sounded like…Neptune!" As if on cue, there is a loud crash as something or someone crashes through the roof and hits the ground in front of everyone.

Davis asks, stunned, "What the?!" Out of the smoke and dust, Neptune leaps to her feet and shakes her head.

Neptune says, "Whew! That was close! It was a good thing that I didn't fall as I did last time!"

A lot of the others say in unison, shocked, "Neptune?!"

Neptune says, with a grin, "Hey, everyone!"

Noire yells out, annoyed, "Don't 'hey, everyone' us, Neptune! You have been missing for several days! I mean, we weren't overly worried about you or something…!"

However, Nepgear embrace her sister and she says, excitedly, "Neptune, you're back!"

Neptune tells Nepgear, "Come on, Nep Junior! You had to have more faith in your big sister than that!" Neptune tells everyone, "I was kind of stuck on Celestia for a while since there was no way to teleport back to the Basilicom and the bridge was busted. I had to gather my strength to fly down from Celestia back here…" Neptune says, nervously, "However, on the way down, I got a bit hungry…"

IF says, with a smirk, "And you de-transformed and here you are."

Neptune says, with a grin, "Yep! Iffy, you are always on the ball!" Neptune says, excitedly, "Oh, by the way, there is someone that you have to meet! I hope that I put her down safely before I de-transformed!"

Just then there is a knock on the door and Compa yells out, "Come in!" Soon after, the door opens to reveal the now human Arfoire showing her blue eyes and wearing a simple dark blue sleeveless dress coming into the house.

Arfoire asks, "Excuse me, this might sound strange, but did a goddess come crashing through here?"

Compa, Yolei, and others ask in unison, "Who are you?"

Historie says, stunned, "You are…"

Vert asks Historie, "Do you know this person Historie?"

Arfoire says, "It has been a while, Historie."

Historie says, with a smile, "So, you have been saved after Arfoire."

Many of the others gasp and say in unison, "Arfoire?!"

Blanc asks, stunned, "You have to be freaking kidding me?!"

Noire says, shocked, "That's Arfoire?! But she…!"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Yeah, I was surprised too. But that what she looked like when she was human…Actually, she is human again."

Arfoire says, "I have to apologize for all that wrongdoings that I have done to Gamindustri and the other worlds."

Tekken asks, curiously, "How did this happen?"

Neptune says, "We managed to separate Arfoire from all that power." Neptune then explains about what happened with her, Sailor Galaxy, and Sailor Moon freeing Arfoire.

Amara says, with a smile, "Kitten…"

Michelle says, with a smile, "She is starting to find her faith again. Faith that people can be saved from themselves."

Tai asks Neptune and Arfoire, "But what about them?"

Neptune gives a nervous look and Arfoire says, "I'm sorry. We search for those days trapped in Celestia for any sign of them, but we…we found nothing."

Darien and Kazuto grip their hands tightly into fists and Historie then yells out, "Oh my!"

A few of the others yelp and Noire says, "Don't do that Historie!"

Historie says, "I just got new information and it is telling me that they are alive!" The others look in shock as Historie leaps off her book and she says, "Look at myself in my tome form everyone." When everyone looks at the book that's Historie's tome, they see it glow and mention the battle of Celestia when they get a certain passage.

Kazuto says, "It says: 'It seems like their demise, but in reality, the five of them were swept into the 'seas of the worlds' where the realm that they are currently in is unknown.' Wait! This means…!"

Historie says, with a nod, "Yes. Within the 'nexus' or center of the 'connection' between Gamindustri and the other worlds, when Sailor Celestial and the others used the power stored within Arfoire's 'dragon form' to reverse the damage and restore all of the worlds back into their previous state, they were swept into another world other than Gamindustri or Earth."

There are gasps and Kotone says, amazed, "That means that they are alive!"

Rika says, with a grin, "I knew this all along! They are too stubborn to die!"

Yui says, with a few tears in her eyes, "Thank goodness…"

Kazuto tells Yui, with a smile, "Your Aunties and mommy aren't so easily killed, Yui-chan. I knew it."

Amara says, seriously, "But that means that we have to get home right away. This doesn't tell us what kind of condition that they are in or what world they are in!"

Historie says, solemnly, "Sadly it does not."

Davis asks, seriously, "So, what are we waiting for?!"

Neptune tells them, a bit sadly, "Do you really have to go right away?"

Vert says, "They have to, Neptune. Their friends might be in danger wherever they are and remember, they aren't goddesses like us. Even with all of their power, we can't be sure what kind of condition that they are in."

Tai says, "My sisters and our friends needs us."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Yeah!"

Agumon (Tamer) says, nodding his head, "The boss needs our help!"

Historie says, holding out her tome form, "Then let us not delay. Vert, Noire, Blanc, and if possible, you, Neptune, are going to need to help with this."

Blanc says, with a smile, "Of course."

Neptune says, excitedly, "No problem!" All four CPUs then transform into their HDD forms and then into their Next Forms in which they gather their powers into Historie causing our group from Earth to glow.

Naruto asks, shocked, "What's going on?"

Minato says, with a smile, "We're returning to Earth."

Historie says, "Good luck and thank you for all of your help."

Mina says, with a smile, "Just doing our job Historie!"

TK says, "Now, keep those girls in line, we don't want to have to stop another war."

IF says, with a nod, "Got that right!" Soon enough, our group, human and Digimon, from Earth fades away and vanishes as if they weren't even there in the first place.

The four CPUs turn back into their human forms and Neptune says, annoyed, "Hey, Iffy! That was mean!"

Vert says, with a smile, "Anyway, with Neptune's return, we have work to do."

Neptune asks, confused, "Huh?"

Noire responds, "The peace treaty of course, Neptune! The whole Console War, which was completely pointless in the first place, has to end!"

Vert says, with a smile, "It is time for us to end this pointless fighting. Gamindustri deserves peace after hundreds of years of this."

Blanc says, looking at Rom and Ram, "Plus, three of us have brand new families to raise into proper goddesses. We don't have time for this nonsense anymore."

Noire says, with a grin, "I'm only agreeing because I want to spend time turning Uni into the best goddess that she can be. Sure, I can still go a few rounds, but I have more important things to deal with like my people and my new sister after all."

Historie asks Arfoire, "What will you do Arfoire?"

Arfoire responds, "Despite me being corrupted by the 'wickedness' and power of the former goddess, I am still responsible for the many years of strife on Gamindustri. I will spend the rest of my now human life in order to correct that."

Historie tells Arfoire, "It will be a tough path to follow."

Arfoire says, with a nod, "It is. But it is the only way that I can make amends through I'm not sure I can since I abused the power that Celestia gave to me in order to stop her sister and free her from the darkness that consumed her. I let myself be consumed by a similar darkness and forgotten the promises that I had made to them both as well as nearly destroyed their dreams of peace for all of Gamindustri."

Historie says, "If Neptune and especially Sailor Moon can believe that you can be redeemed, I believe that you can earn forgiveness Arfoire. I believe that Celestia and her sister would agree with me."

Arfoire tells Historie, with a smile, "Thank you, Historie."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Come on, everyone! Let's not get all into this 'deep stuff'! We have a big peace treaty and then a massive party to plan for!"

Ram says, excitedly, "Party! That sounds fun!"

Rom says, with a nod and in her shy tone, "Y-Yeah, it does."

IF says, "Same old Nep."

Compa says, "It feels good that Nep-Nep is home."

IF says, with a nod, "Yeah. It also feels strange. Our world is now at peace."

Compa says, "It is thanks to Serena and all of her friends that came from the other world. I hope that they find each other and return home safely."

IF says, with a grin, "So do I, Compa." Later on, in an elaborate ceremony in Planeptune, the four CPUs, in their HDD forms, formally ended the Console War with a peace treaty and ending the hundreds of years of conflict between them and through them, their nations, with true peace now reigning over Gamindustri. While there are still good ways to go due to the hundreds of years fighting each other and they still have 'bridges' to 'build' between each other and their peoples, the CPUs can agree that it is finally time to end the fighting between them and start anew with Blanc, Noire, and Neptune have new younger sisters to train to be proper goddesses of their nations through with Neptune…It is left to be seen if you get my meaning.

Arfoire, now a human once more and purified of the tainted power and spirit of the former goddess, the 'creator' of the four CPUs, goes off into the world of Gamindustri to reserve the damage that she has done by destroying the remaining Enemy Discs through despite it only being several years that she has planted them, the monster problem may never truly end since they have created so many monsters in just a short amount of time and it will take more time for Arfoire to retrieve and destroy the remaining discs that she has placed all over the world.

Historie has become the 'right hand' of Planeptune and thus, Neptune and Nepgear, on the insistence of Arfoire because she feels that Neptune is going to need a lot of 'guidance' to continue her duties as CPU of Planeptune and raise Nepgear into a proper goddess and not just because of her memory loss in which Neptune has insistence that her memories that she lost remain gone in order to start over with her fellow CPUs in this new era of peace in Gamindustri. Historie agrees with Arfoire since the two of them know Neptune all too well.

However, while the 'official fighting' between the four CPUs and their nations have stopped and they have agreed to get along, a new 'Console War' may be beginning as the four CPUs start to invest in developing Full-Dive virtual reality technology of their own as well as their own Solid Vision technology with the CPUs managing the study the Duel Monsters game and cards that were brought by our group from Earth in which they plan to spread to their nations. With the Full-Dive technology, they remember the lessons of Sword Art Online that our heroes and heroines that came from Earth brought with them and plan to make sure that no one can ever use their Full-Dive technology to entrap people in a VR game and turn it into a 'death game'. To them, games of all kinds are meant to be fun and they plan to make it stay that way through it doesn't mean that they aren't going to make sure that their VR game systems and their games manages to stay on top. It seems while peace has come to this world, a new 'Console War' or what IF and Compa calls it, an 'Entertainment War' or 'Virtual War' is about to start…

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world**_

Right now, there is a smoking crater and when we get into that crater, we find the unconscious forms of Suguha Kirigaya, Serena Tsukino, Asuna Yuuki, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya, and Hinata Hyuga, back in her 'usual outfit' and out of her Star Sapphire uniform, with all five of them smoking and their clothing badly damages, but they are breathing and otherwise, looking unhurt in which footsteps are head and we find humanoid shadows looming over them…

 **End of Chapter 44**

And here we go! I think that the title of the chapter explained everything, folks! Well, Gamindustri is at peace and most of our group from Earth have returned home…expect for a few others. A brand new arc of adventure is on the way, but there are just a few more 'loose ends' to wrap up before we start the next arc of the story, everyone! And trust me, like I have been saying before, there are plenty more surprises to come! Please keep reading and reviews and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	45. A Journey of Reuniting Hearts

Well, as we come into this next chapter, I know that plenty of you have enjoyed this story so far, but I think that even those among you that are enjoying this story have your concerns about stuff like 'plot holes' and 'missed story points' in which you have a point. However, I can assure you that they will be addressed in future chapters and in the sequel to this story, but that's a long way away, folks! Now, let's continue on with this adventure and put an end to this story arc to move onto the next one. Once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts as they are massive legions of butterflies that are colored with every color in the rainbow flying through the skies of the real, Digital, and the virtual world of SAO and ALO and then it switches to Kirito, in his SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Eternal/Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial back to back overlooking all of those worlds.

Asuna, in her ALO form, is flying through the skies of Alfheim before she transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Star with Rainbow Dragon behind her while Akari goes through her SAO form into her ALO form before transforming into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Sun with Magnadramon surrounding her. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into Eternal and then her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which she aims at some kind of unknown enemy. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Orion look at Junpier and Miyako as the Moon and Sun Kingdom hover over SAO and ALO.

Serena is flanked behind by her Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki and the shadows of the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, hovering all around them. Kirito is facing his Synchro and XYZ counterparts, Kuro and Kata, before all three of them turn to face a mysterious figure in the distance. Naruto is facing his counterpart, Menma, and Menma gives him a wicked smirk as the two of them prepare for battle.

Heathcliff is hanging over the Queen's Gate and out of the Queen's Gate, there are multiple worlds that our heroes and heroines go through until they, in their ALO forms, are in Alfheim and staring down Sumeragi, Seven, and Shamrock as all of the area of ALO known as Svart Alfheim looms over them before switching the Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, and beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon/Princess Serenity, with her hands together, is haunted by the shadow of her 'corrupted self', Shadow Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is 'haunted' by Dark Suguha and Yuuko, who is holding a Duel Monsters' card that gives off a sinister aura in which they are comforted by their friends/family/loved ones as they look towards the future, but Davis' and Kari's shadows transform into the shapes of an unknown male and unknown female.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial, Sailor Venus, and one other with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 45: A Journey of Reuniting Hearts**

 _ **September 22, 2025, Okachimachi, Dicey Café**_

Right now, we are inside of Dicey Café within Okachimachi where we find Andrew Gilbert Mills also known as Agil in SAO and ALO behind his bar as our heroes and heroines, minus the missing members of Serena, Suguha, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata, enter into the café with plain looks on their faces.

Andrew says, "Plenty of you look like your favorite cat or dog got run over."

Rika says, annoyed and sarcastically, "Thanks a lot."

Kotone says, "It feels good to be off today."

As our heroes and heroines sit down, Andrew asks, "Do they notice the difference?"

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "Not at all. They really know how to act like them."

Tai says, "It seems like they had plenty of practice."

Sakura tells Davis, "Sorry if I got too close for comfort."

Davis responds, with a smile, "It's okay. Kari-chan will understand. I'm amazed that you fooled everyone."

Sakura responds, with a plain tone, "And what's that supposed to mean? I'm a ninja after all. Information gathering and infiltration is what we do."

Andrew asks, "How is everything looking?"

Rika says, with a plain tone, "It is finally done."

Matt says, "For the greatest genius in our universe, it has taken her a whole month to get it ready."

Flashback; August 2025, Masaki household

Within the Masaki household, our heroes and heroines, minus their missing members, are within the Masaki household and assembled around Washu with Tenchi, Ayeka, Sasami, Katsuhito, and Ryoko looking on as Davis grabs a hold of Washu by the collar.

Davis yells out, angrily, "You did what?!"

Washu shouts out, nervously, "Hey, how was I supposed to know that this was going to happen?!"

Ryoko says, "We warned her not to fiddle around with it, but she wouldn't listen."

Ayeka tells Ryoko, "I didn't see you stopping her."

Ryoko tells Ayeka, pointing to Washu, "Do you want to mess with that kind of crazy?"

Ayeka takes a moment to think and she says, annoyed, "I can't believe that I'm agreeing with a barbarian like you."

Washu tells Ayeka, annoyed, "Thanks a lot."

Washu yelps as Davis shakes her and he yells out, strongly, "We need the Enterprise right now! We don't have time for you to break it down to tinker with it!"

Washu says, annoyed, "Tinker?! I have you know that I'm insulted!" Washu removes Davis' hands from her collar and she says, "I'm not tinkering with it! I'm improving it! You'll see! When it is done, it will look the same, but that ship will be able to obliterate an entire fleet of ships single handed before I'm through! And that's because I am Washu, the greatest genius in this universe, and one of the greatest minds of the multiverse!" As Washu goes into her traditional cocky laughing, everyone else in the room sweat drop and plenty of them shake their heads at this.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Returning to Dicey Café in the present, Andrew tells Davis, "Man, bro! You know some very strange people!"

Davis responds, with a solemn and sarcastic tone, "Tell me about it, Andrew."

Tai says, "It isn't surprising since she is…twenty thousand years old!"

Yolei says, "No wonder she is so…"

Just then a female voice says, "Don't say a word, Yolei. You might never know when she will be watching." Everyone looks to see Jun enter into the café and goes over to Matt to kiss him on the lips.

Matt asks Jun, "How are things?"

Jun says, with a sigh, "So far, so good."

Keiko asks Kazuto, "Are you going to be okay, Kazuto?"

Rika responds, "No, Keiko. If he is like the rest of us, he is in panic wondering what the heck is happening to Serena, Suguha, and Asuna."

Kazuto says, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Liz."

Mimi says, "We're all worried about them."

Andrew says, "Well, he has a right to be the most worried. Asuna is the girl of his life and Serena and Suguha are his two sisters after all…His family! To be honest, bro, I'm amazed that you haven't gone stir crazy."

Kazuto responds, sarcastically, "Who said that I'm not?"

Shion tells Kazuto, "Like Mimi said, we're all worried about them."

Keiko says, "Historie said that they are alive."

Trista says, "And she is right. I can 'sense' that they are out there, but I can't get a lock on them. Despite reversing the damage caused by what Arfoire and Organization Thirteen had did before, the multiverse is still in chaos."

Tai says, seriously, "That's why we need the Enterprise! The bozos that rebuilt it gave it trans-dimensional traveling…whatever! That starship is now more like 'inter-universal taxi' and Washu broke it into pieces which has taken a whole month to rebuild!"

Ami says, "It is quite amazing that it took so little time. In the context of the Star Trek universe, the Enterprise 'rebuild' from the end of the original series to the first movie, chronologically, took eighteen months."

Raye says, annoyed, "Well, one months is one month too long in my book Ami-chan."

Amara says, with a nod, "Agreed. Kitten's parents are going through the roof."

Rini says, "Can't blame them. First, it was SAO."

Hotaru says, with a nod, "We know, Rini."

Patamon says, "Personally, I'm amazed that only Serena's parents know about this."

Palmon says, "Yeah, it is incredible that we fooled everyone for so long."

Mimi says, nervously, "Palmon!"

Just then a somewhat familiar female voice says, "It is pretty amazing that we can fool everyone so easily." Everyone then looks to see two young women coming into the café in which one of them looks like a red haired version of Asuna while the other looks to be dark blue haired version of Suguha.

The red haired version of Asuna says, in a voice similar to Asuna's voice, "It is amazing how just a simple bit of transformation magic and a…happier personality can get you."

The dark blue haired version of Suguha says, in Suguha's voice, "It shows how lazy people can be, Alura."

Andrew says, "Judging on how you two look like two people that I know, I take it that you are Alura and Lea, Asuna's and Suguha's Fusion Dimension counterparts."

The red haired version of Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes. I'm Alura, Asuna Yuuki is my Standard Dimension counterpart."

The dark blue haired version of Suguha says, "Lea…Sailor Celestial of the Fusion Dimension."

Rika asks, "What are you two doing here?"

The dark blue haired version of Suguha, Suguha's Fusion Dimension 'counterpart', Lea, responds, "What do you think? You have to find them! You can't let your Sailor Moon or your Sailor Celestial get caught by Academia…!"

Davis responds, "We know! We know! Or something really bad will happen due to the madman that's the leader of Academia! We're kind of used to these things!"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "You think we are sitting around on our asses?!"

Ken says, "Calm down, Yolei. We're all worried about them, but yelling isn't going to help them."

TK tells Davis, "You have a right to be really worried, Davis, but Ken is right."

Davis says, "I know, TC. I know."

Tai tells Alura and Lea, annoyed, "It isn't like we have been lazing around! We've been dealing with troubles since we got back here!"

Yolei says, looking at Davis and Jun, "Including a messed up family tree from two 'royal pains'."

Davis and Jun respond in unison, annoyed, "Don't remind us."

Lea says, with a nod, "Good point. Your world is just…weird."

Lita says, "You know…no comment."

Amara says, looking at Alura and Lea, "You know, I still don't get why you are helping us…"

Flashback; August 2025, Masaki household

Our heroes and heroines come out of the Masaki household with aspirated looks on many of their faces.

Lita yells out, "That was a big waste of time!"

Davis says, annoyed, "Damn that Washu!"

TK tells Davis, "Man, Davis. You have one wacky family tree."

Davis responds, annoyed and sarcastic tone in his voice, "Don't remind me."

Yui's voice then calls out, "What can we do daddy?" Kazuto takes out what looks like a smart phone in which it creates a 'projection' of Yui and Strea.

Kazuto tells Yui, with a weak smile, "Don't worry, Yui-chan. We'll find mommy."

Strea tells Yui, with a smile, "That's right, Yui-chan! We'll find them and you have to remember that Asuna, Serena, and the others are really strong!"

Mimi says, looking at Izzy, Ami, and Sakura, "That was pretty good creating an easier way for Kazuto to take Strea and Yui through the real world."

Izzy says, "Well, it isn't easy, Mimi."

Ami says, "Yui and Strea have very advanced AI and in fact, they are seamlessly like the Digimon in which they are ever evolving."

Izzy says, with a nod, "Indeed, Ami. It is hard to create a compact device yet powerful that can 'house' their AI."

Tai says, "Anyway, we have to focus to find a way to get out there to find Kari and the others!"

Matt says, "We know, Tai. But we don't exactly have a 'Queen's Gate' available to us or inter-dimensional traveling starship either."

Cody says, "There is also the problem of their families especially Asuna's family. Remember, they don't remember their daughter being a Sailor Scout."

Kazuto says, "Not to mention my mom and dad. They've been through pretty much the worst of it. I get trapped in SAO, Sugu follows me in, and now, mom knows the full truth about SAO especially Sugu's 'past history' and identity as a Sailor Scout."

Davis says, "Well, bro, mothers tend to be very tough."

Tai says, with a grin, "Don't we know it, Davis? Anyway, I think that you are right."

Just then Asuna's voice calls out, "However, it is a good idea to make sure that she doesn't worry too much."

Everyone looks around for the source of Asuna's voice and Rika asks, shocked, "Asuna?"

Just then Suguha's voice calls out, "No…Not exactly." Everyone looks for the source of the voice in which two female figures are view and when they look, they find Alura and Lea walking up to them.

Keiko asks, surprised, "Asuna? Suguha?"

Kotone says, "I don't think so, Keiko."

Shion says, "No, it isn't them. They look like them, but they are different in which their hair color is different and it isn't hair dye."

Lea says, annoyed, "This is our natural hair color."

Amara asks, "Who are you?"

Just then Serene comes seemly out of nowhere and she says, "This is my sister, Lea, and my best friend, Alura."

Lita says, surprised, "You!"

Lea then hugs Serene and she says, "Sis!"

Serene hugs her sister and she says, "Lea, I'm glad that you are safe."

Lea tells Serene, "Same here. I hope that you and big brother are well."

Serene says, with a smile, "We're okay." Serene says, looking at Alura, "And he will feel better with my best friend and his princess with him."

Alura gives a slight blush and she says, annoyed, "Geez, cut it out."

Kotone asks, "Wait! Does that mean…?"

Lea responds, plainly, "Obviously. I'm the Sailor Celestial of the Fusion Dimension."

Alura says, "And it is obviously that Asuna Yuuki is my Standard counterpart."

Amara asks, seriously, "What do you want?"

Serene says, "We need to talk." Our heroes and heroines look at each other and they decide to talk with Serene and the Fusion Dimension counterparts of Asuna and Suguha.

When they are done, Lea yells out, irritated, "You fucking lost them?!"

Raye shouts out, angrily, "You think that we wanted them to do that? I bet that your Meatball Head is similar!"

Serene gives a slight blush and Alura says, with a sigh, "And you would be right."

Serene yells out, stunned, "Alura?"

Alura tells Serene, with a glare, "Don't give me that Serene-chan. I know that you think of everyone, but you should also go into thought about people's feelings for you especially what you mean to the Resistance."

Kotone asks, "Resistance?"

Lea responds, "Our group against Academia and a lot of us are made up of former Academia students. Let's just say that plenty of us believe or realized that their 'noble mission' isn't so noble." Lea says, with a snarl, "But all we have been is a thorn in Academia's side." Lea says, with a stern tone, "Which is why we have to keep the remaining Sailor Moons and Sailor Celestials out of their hands. Other than myself, your Sailor Celestial is the only one that's free. The Synchro and XYZ Dimensions' Sailor Celestials have been captured!"

Darien says, with a plain tone, "We already know."

Serene says, "Which is why you need to find them as soon as possible."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "We don't need to be told that and our reason isn't just because you say so. They are friends, family, and the people that we love a lot. No freaking kidding we're going after them to bring them home."

Lita says, "And that stupid Academia will get them over our dead bodies."

Mimi asks, nervously, "Do you have to say it that way Lita?"

Alura says, "However, it seems like you are going to be stuck in your world for a while and people are going to notice that Serena, Suguha, Asuna, and Kari are missing."

Yolei says, annoyed, "No duh!"

Lea says, with a serious tone, "You are starting piss me off four eyes."

Yolei growls at Lea and Ken tells Yolei, "Easy, Yolei."

Serene says, with a sigh, "Easy, sis. They have been through a lot." However, Serene gives a 'death glare' that unnerves plenty of the others and she says, "However, mess with my sister and I won't be so forgiving."

TK says, nervously, "Right."

Darien asks, a bit curiously, "What did you have in mind?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "I have a good idea."

Kotone asks Kazuto, curiously, "You do?"

Tai asks, nervously, "Wait! Don't tell me…?!" As the others look on curiously, the three Fusion Dimension 'citizens' give small smiles on their lips.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, our heroes and heroines are looking at Asuna's and Suguha's Fusion Dimension counterparts, Alura and Lea, in which Rika says, "I still can't believe that they pulled it off."

Kotone says, "Well, they did have those kind of items that you girls have that can disguise yourselves."

Amara tells Kotone, "Looking like a person is one thing, but acting like them is another story, Kotone."

Lea says, plainly, "Let's say we've had practice…"

Raye says, "That's interesting to know."

Mina asks, "What I don't get is your Sailor Moon saying that we could be enemies in the future and now, you are helping us?"

Lea responds, "Don't get us wrong, it could happen. We are here to stop Academia and protect the balance of the worlds not to make friends."

Alura sighs and she says, "You have to understand that your world isn't like ours. Our dimension is a harsher place than your world."

Lea says, "You can't exactly be surprised that people would follow the Professor and his promise of utopia."

Darien asks, "Why don't you?"

Lea and Alura just stare at Darien and Serene's voice calls out, "Because we see the truth in his lies." Everyone then looks to see Serene walk into the room and she asks, "What kind of paradise comes about when others have to be sacrificed to create this paradise? And sacrifice the morals that we have stood by for generations? Terrorizing civilians who aren't even close to duelists? There is no paradise. There is only selfishness."

Kazuto says, "I can't say that there is any argument against that."

Lea tells Serene, "Sis…"

Serene says, with a sigh, "I've managed to get information from Asuka and the others. They managed to get in contact with those of the Professor's 'inner circle'."

Alura asks, "What is it Serene?"

Serene says, shaking her head, "It's horrible. I've learned the reason behind sealing all of those people. It is for 'Project Arc-Five'."

Rika asks, "Arc-Five?"

Serene says, "It is the device that he is planning to use to combine the four dimensions together. He is using the life-force of those captured to fuel it."

There are gasps of shock and horror and Yolei yells out, stunned, "People?!"

Keiko says, shocked, "That's horrible…"

Rika says, "It is just sick."

Serene says, "You've got that right. And they need the four Sailor Moons, including me, and the four Sailor Celestials, including my sister, for it. The Sailor Celestials of the Synchro Dimension and XYZ Dimension have been captured, the Sailor Moon of the Synchro Dimension and I are here with my sister, and now, the Sailor Moon of the XYZ Dimension with your Sailor Moon and your Sailor Celestial are missing."

Lea says, with a stern tone, "Which is why you need to get them back! We can't be sure that the XYZ Sailor Moon is still free or not!"

Rika tells Lea, plainly, "Didn't you just say that you were a target too?"

Lea gives an annoyed look and she responds, "Sis and I can take care of ourselves and we have Alura and big brother with us too."

Amara asks, annoyed, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Darien says, sternly, "Enough! This kind of arguing won't get us anyway!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "Darien is right." Amara nods in understand and Kazuto tells Lea, Alura, and Serene, "However, while we appreciate your help in keeping our 'secrets' safe and the situation that we had to handle once we got back here. I still can't get what happened when we were told about becoming enemies."

Serene says, plainly, "I will ensure the restoration of the XYZ Dimension and stop that madman's plans."

Tai asks, plainly, "While we agree with that action, we may 'disagree' on the ways to do that, right?"

Serene says, with a nod, "Correct." Serene gets up to leave with Lea and Alura following them and they leave the café without looking back.

When they are gone, Rika asks, annoyed, "What's their problem?"

Kotone says, "They must have their reasons."

Cody says, with a nod, "Yes, they must." As they look where the three Fusion Dimension 'citizens' have left, Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and others have their suspicions on why they are acting this way.

 _ **September 23, 2025, Tokyo, SAO Memorial Academy**_

On the ground of SAO Memorial Academy, Kazuto is walking the grounds in which he notices a young teen girl of 17-18 with long flowing mid-waist silver hair and grey eyes wearing a female SAO Memorial Academy uniform is walking around with a nervous look on her face.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"What's wrong with her?"_ Just then Kazuto 'senses' something and he looks to see Naruto within the bushes making a motion to 'get over quick'. Kazuto runs over into the bushes and he tells Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

Naruto responds, "Get the others here quick! Those 'Laughing Coffin' dudes are here!"

Kazuto was about to yell out, but he manages to restrain himself in which he says, in a low voice, "What?!"

Naruto tells Kazuto, with a serious tone, "Do I look like I'm kidding?" Kazuto shakes his head and Naruto responds, with a nod, "Believe it! I don't know why they are here, but they are here! My parents have already called the others!"

Kazuto says, "Good. And it is also a good thing that it is near the end of the day." Just then the young teen girl with silver hair comes to his mind and he tells Naruto, seriously, "Follow me, Naruto!"

Naruto asks, confused, "Huh? Why?"

Kazuto says, "Just a hunch and I hope that I'm wrong." While Naruto is still confused, he doesn't want to argue in which he and Kazuto race off. Within the gym building, the young silver hair teenage girl falls to the floor as PoH, XaXa, and Johnny Black are looming over her.

The young teen girl asks, "Why are you here?"

Johnny Black retorts, "Have been living under a rock since we left our former world Lux?"

The young teen girl says, "SAO is over! And I'm not a part of you anymore! I'm free from you!"

PoH responds, with a sinister smile, "No, it isn't over…not yet."

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "It is for you, you ass!" The three of them then dodge three kunais and Naruto and Kazuto run into the room.

They get in-between the girl and Laughing Coffin members in which PoH says, with a sinister smirk, "Black Swordsman…"

The girl thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Black Swordsman? Kirito-sama?!"_

Kazuto responds, with a glare, "You are looking the same as ever PoH or should I say…Vessago?"

The Laughing Coffin members are shocked and Johnny Black asks, looking at the leader of Laughing Coffin, "Vessago?"

PoH says, with a sneer, "You have a tendency to stick your nose where it doesn't belong, you beater bastard."

Kazuto says, seriously, "You have some nerve to reopen the wounds that people have suffered thanks to Kayaba and you! It's over!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it!"

Johnny Black gives a sadistic laugh and he says, "Over? Over?! Didn't you hear us the first times?! It is never over Black Swordsman!"

Red-Eyed XaXa responds, looking at the young girl, "And besides, we aren't here to 'terrorize' anyone. We're here for our former member. Isn't that right, Lux?" Naruto and Kazuto look at the young girl and she whimpers in which Red-Eyed XaXa says, "Ever since we saved from her that dungeon, she belongs to us and it seems like she has tried to forget that. We're here to remind her."

Kazuto asks, his eyes widening at the implication of what XaXa said, "Belongs?" Kazuto says, glaring at the Laughing Coffin members, "You bastards!"

Johnny Black says, still sporting his sadistic smile, "Ooh, I'm so scared. Too bad that you are missing a few friends. Where are those sisters of yours? The big bad 'White Valkyrie' and 'Celestial Princess'?" Kazuto and Naruto sneer at them and Johnny Black says, "You didn't think that those doppelgangers can fool us, Black Swordsman? Don't worry, we'll find them…and give them their heads on a silver platter!"

Naruto yells out, angrily, "You pieces of trash!"

Kazuto shouts out, angrily, "You dare harm Sugu and Serena and I will…!"

XaXa retorts, confidently, "Or you'll what Black Swordsman?"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Take a wild guess jerk!" Just then all three Laughing Coffin find themselves entrapped up to just under their chins in violet crystal in which Sakura, Davis, Tai, Matt, Jun, TK, Ken, Yolei, Veemon, Agumon, Gabumon, Patamon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, and Gatomon come into the room.

Yolei says, with a smirk, "Nice work, girlfriend! You are getting good with that ring!"

Sakura says, with a smile, "Thanks."

Just then another familiar female voice says, plainly, "Very nice work, Sakura." Everyone then looks to see the Inner Sailor Scouts, all of whom are in Valkyrie form, floating down and surrounding the currently entrapped members of Laughing Coffin.

Davis says, with a grin, "Welcome to the party!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Davis!"

The young teen girl thinks in her mind, shocked, _"The Sailor Scouts?!"_

Rika, Keiko, and Kotone run into the room and Rika yells out, annoyed, "Oh, great! These freaks again!"

The young teen girl asks, seeing Rika and Keiko, "Liz-san? Silica-san?"

Rika and Keiko look at the young teen girl and Keiko asks, "How do you know those names?"

Rika says, realizing something, "Wait! Your voice…!" Rika asks the girl, "Are you Kuro?!"

Kotone asks Rika, "Someone that you know?"

Keiko asks the young girl, "Are you really Kuro-san?"

The young girl nods her head and Rika says, "She is a fellow survivor that we met with Leafa and Usagi in ALO before Svart Alfheim came on-line. She had started a new Spriggan avatar and ironically, she looked a lot like Kirito in his ALO avatar."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Really?"

Keiko replies, with a nod, "Yes, she did."

The Laughing Coffin members laugh and PoH says, with a wicked smile "So, the little girl thinks that she can play at being the Black Swordsman, huh? How cute."

Johnny Black says, glaring at the young girl with an evil smile, "You want to be a hero, huh? How disgustingly sweet!"

Johnny Black laughs evilly and XaXa tells the young girl, "Do you think that anyone will accept you after they know that you were one of us?"

There are plenty gasps of shock and when a lot of the others look at her, the young teen girl puts her head down and Yolei asks, surprised, "Say what?"

Kotone asks, "She was a member of Laughing Coffin?"

The young girl whimpers and tears start to come from her eyes in which Kazuto says, "I think I get what's going on here." When everyone looks at Kazuto, he tells PoH, glaring at him angrily, "She was a poor player who got lost in a dungeon that you managed to find and save from monsters in which you gave her a 'choice'. Join them or you will leave her die, right? But then again, we know that you never leave any players alive. You gave her that so called choice to see if you could manipulate and control her! When she said 'yes', you knew that. If she said 'no', you would have killed her anyway!"

PoH responds, with an evil smile, "And your point? She would have died anyway if we left her."

There are gasps and Sailor Uranus yells out, angrily, "You worthless piece of garbage!"

Sailor Uranus' hands tighten into fists and Tai tells Sailor Uranus, "Don't bother. That's the way that he is."

TK says, with a sneer, "The lowest of the low. Worst piece of scum other than Kayaba himself!"

Ken says, "So, she was a forced intelligence agent."

Sakura asks, "Forced intelligence agent?"

Tai responds, "Intelligence agents are green players that are part of orange or in this case of 'Laughing Coffin', red guilds, that worked to get them supplies, areas to find monsters to farm, and spy on other players and guilds. Criminal players in SAO were known as 'orange players' due to their cursors being orange instead of green for a 'typical player' and they couldn't get into town or the powerful NPC guards of the town would attack them in which the player killers had permanent orange cursors. So, they used players that weren't 'marked' by the system to go into towns for the supplies and spying in which they had to remain as 'non-criminal players', system wise, in order to do this work."

Yolei says, looking at the young girl solemnly, "In her case, she was forced into becoming one by that piece of trash that Sakura just captured. Basically, it is: 'Join us or die'."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "She is one of the few 'living victims' of Laughing Coffin."

The young girl gives a look of surprise and she thinks in her mind, _"What?"_

Naruto says, looking at the entrapped Laughing Coffin members, "And these pieces of dirt were attempting to force her back into slavery! You are really pieces of work, believe it!"

But then a female voice says, in a dark plain tone, "That's saying a lot since you are close friends with a 'piece of work' as you call her, Naruto-san." Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see Yuuko walking over to them.

Sailor Venus asks, shocked, "You?! But how?!"

Sailor Pluto says, "That's not Yuuko. Or at least, it isn't her by herself."

Kazuto says, "That's Ermac. Yuuko's soul was absorbed by him when they lost the duel against Serena and Sugu due to the fact that she turned to dust because she gave herself to the Earthbound Immortals and became a Dark Signer just to get her revenge against Sugu."

'Yuuko' or Ermac in Yuuko's form responds, in Yuuko's voice, "True, Kirito. However, Yuuko is one part of us. We are now one and the same. Her memories are us. We are Yuuko and she is us."

Sailor Mars asks, sternly, "Enough, you sicko! What do you want?"

Ermac, in Yuuko's form in which we will call Ermac-Yuuko, responds, "I'm just saying that you have a lot of nerve to commend them…when you should be commending Suguha the same way since she is no better than them."

Kazuto yells out, angrily, "You take that back! Sugu is nothing like them at all!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "Suguha is…!"

Ermac-Yuuko responds, "Is what? Ha! You don't know who or what Suguha Kirigaya is. However, we know the truth about Suguha or should we say, the part of us that's Yuuko knows all about her. It is time that you know the truth…the truth about who Suguha Kirigaya truly is." Ermac-Yuuko then throws Suguha's two Digimon partners, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, in front of them.

Gatomon says, "Those are Suguha's partners!"

Agumon asks his counterpart, "Are you okay?"

Agumon (Tamer) responds, "Yeah! Jerk got us with our guards down!"

Ermac-Yuuko says, taking out a card, "In order for you to understand who Suguha truly is, you need to learn where it began. First, I think that Sailor Pluto can recognize this card." Ermac-Yuuko then displays the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card and Sailor Pluto gasps in horror.

Sailor Pluto says, shocked, "The Seal of Orichalcos!"

The others look at Sailor Pluto and Sailor Uranus asks, surprised, "You know what that is?"

Sailor Pluto says, seriously, "Yes, I do. That's no ordinary card. It is fill with an evil power." Sailor Pluto then goes onto explain about the Orichalcos, Atlantis, the Great Leviathan, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, and what happened when Yugi Moto and his friends battled against the Orichalcos and its 'avatar', Dartz, former king of Atlantis.

When she is done, Rika asks, shocked, "Atlantis existed?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes, it did. That wicked power was the force behind its destruction. It would have reemerged if not for the efforts of Pharaoh Atem, Yugi Moto, and all of their friends and allies. I thought that they had defeated it for good."

Matt says, "Something tells me no."

Ermac-Yuuko says, with a nod, "That's right. Not even the might of Pharaoh Atem, the warrior king chosen by Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, could get of the Orichalcos. While Dartz was no longer the avatar of the Orichalcos, it is as eternal as long as humans and light exist. As long as there is light, there will always be darkness and the Orichalcos is the embodiment of that darkness."

Sailor Pluto says, with a plain tone, "There are plenty that would disagree with you. However, I can't believe that it reemerged without the Gates of Time warning me."

Ermac-Yuuko retorts, "You never knew about your 'Celestial Princess' until SAO, did you not?"

Davis yells out, annoyed, "Enough with your banter! What does this have to do with Kazuto's sister?"

Ermac-Yuuko replies, with a wicked smile, "Don't you get it, Motomiya? She was one of us."

There are gasps of shock and Kazuto yells out, strongly and angrily, "No! No way! Sugu would never use anything so evil! She wouldn't…!"

Ermac-Yuuko retorts, interrupting, "Even if it meant possibly saving you from SAO?" Kazuto gives a wide-eyed look of shock and Ermac-Yuuko tells Kazuto, "Did Suguha ever go into the time between when you were trapped in SAO and just before she started playing ALO?" There are wide-eyed looks of shock and Ermac-Yuuko says, with a sly smile, "I thought so. There is a reason why she never did and this is the reason why. To hide her shame about all the evil that she did as one of us…as one of Neo Paradius. As one of us, she was ruthless and sealed so many souls as well as brought so many into the organization including us or should I say, the part of us that's Yuuko."

Davis asks, sternly, "Why should we believe you?"

Ermac-Yuuko tells Davis, "I'm surprised that you would defend Suguha so easily."

TK asks, "Why is that?"

Ermac-Yuuko responds, with an evil smile, "Since it was Suguha herself that led the attack that nearly killed Davis and Kari in the first place."

There are gasps of shock and horror and Kazuto yells out, angrily, "LIAR!"

Ermac-Yuuko retorts, pointing to Suguha's two Digimon partners, "Oh, really? Why aren't they defending their partner then?" Everyone looks at Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon and they are shocked to see that both of them have looks of shame and guilt in their eyes.

Keiko asks, stunned, "W-What's wrong?"

Rika says, shocked, "Don't tell me…"

Davis says, shaking his head, "No way! Suguha would never do that and plus, it was gang trying to steal…!"

Ermac-Yuuko responds, interrupting, "That was just a cover. Didn't it seem strange that a lot of the attacks could have destroy the facility as a whole?" Davis, Veemon, and Gatomon gasp at that question.

Tai asks Davis, "Is that true?"

Davis replies, "Yeah, but I thought that they were just being reckless."

Gatomon says, "A little TOO reckless for my tastes. I had thought it too weird that they would be so reckless if they planned to take the technology."

Ermac-Yuuko says, "And Suguha was the leader and she didn't care if anyone got hurt or died."

Lunamon yells out, nervously, "No, she didn't! She…!" Lunamon gasps as she closes her mouth and she looks at everyone else in which many of them are looking her at shock knowing what Lunamon had just said implies.

Ermac-Yuuko says, "There you go." Soon after, they hear maniac laughing and they look to see Johnny Black giving an evil laugh.

Johnny Black says, with an evil smile, "Ooh, it looks like the Black Swordsman's sister has been a naughty girl!"

XaXa says, with a smirk, "It seems like you aren't the only one that's 'black', Black Swordsman."

PoH says, with an evil grin, "And you have some nerve to commend us when your own family has their own 'black secrets'."

The others sneer at Laughing Coffin and Ermac-Yuuko says, with an annoyed scoff, "You are annoying us. Get lost." Ermac-Yuuko waves her hand and all three Laughing Coffin yelp as they are swallowed by 'black smoke' and vanish.

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Hey! What did you do with them?!"

Ermac-Yuuko responds, "Why should you care? They are murderers and killers."

Matt says, "Which is why we planned to send them to jail where they belong!"

Ermac-Yuuko says, "Doesn't matter. They will get what deserve soon enough." Ermac-Yuuko says, with a sinister smile, "As will Suguha. Now, you see the truth behind her. What she truly is and who she truly is. The past that she dared to try to just 'brush aside'. She is a fool to think that she can ever enjoy light. She is exactly like us…a resident of the darkness and we intend to bring her back where she belongs."

As a 'dark mist' starts to surround Ermac-Yuuko, Kazuto yells out, strongly, "No!" Kazuto charges in to attack Ermac-Yuuko, but she vanishes through the 'black mist' that engulfs her. Our group looks around for any sign of the Laughing Coffin members or Ermac-Yuuko, but they are gone in which Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus nod their heads indicating that they can't sense them anymore. Just then they hear a yell and Lunamon gets tackled to the ground by an enraged Gatomon.

Agumon says, concerned, "Gatomon!"

Gatomon has her claws by Lunamon's head and she yells out, angrily, "You Ratmon! Do you know what we went through that day?! DO YOU?!" Gatomon shouts out, angrily, "They were just kids! Kids that lost their families and the only families that they have were their Digimon partners! Did you see the looks of pure terror on their faces and the faces of their precious Digimon partners?! The crying? The screaming?! The pure terror?! And Kari and Davis nearly died that day! DIED! Did you know the pain and agony that I felt when I saw Kari's and Davis' broken and bloody forms removed from the rubble and the pain and agony that Veemon and I went through the two years seeing their bodies trapped in those machines not knowing where their minds…their spirits were?! Not only if and when they were going to come home to all of us?! DO YOU?!"

Veemon shouts out, "Gatomon, stop!"

Gatomon tells Veemon, strongly, "How can you defend them?!"

Davis tells Gatomon, "Listen to Veemon, Gatomon."

Gatomon looks at Davis and Tai tells Gatomon, "Davis is right, Gatomon. Listen to Davis. Calm down." Gatomon looks at Tai and she then looks at Veemon with a pleading look in his eyes in which she calms down in which she gets off Lunamon. Tai tells Kazuto, seriously, "If Suguha didn't prove herself a good friend, I would be really pissed off right now. It is that and the fact that there is more to this, I'm currently able to restrain myself. However, right now, I NEED a full explanation."

Kazuto says, "Right…"

Sailor Uranus says, looking at the silver haired teen girl, "There is also this young lady and the fact that she belonged to Laughing Coffin." The silver haired girl gives a nervous and guilt filled look.

Kazuto tells Sailor Uranus, "If that's the case and she knows Serena and Suguha from ALO, then she needs to be told everything."

The Sailor Scouts give a gasp of shock and Sailor Uranus yells out, stunned, "You can't be serious!"

Kazuto responds, "Don't make this an order, Uranus."

Sailor Uranus gives a winch and Sailor Jupiter says, with a sigh, "He's serious."

Sailor Pluto says, "And we have no choice in the matter."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "I know."

Yolei says, slapping herself in the forehead, "Oh, boy."

TK says, with a nod, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Yolei."

Patamon says, nodding his head in agreement, "Big time."

 _ **September 23, 2025, Okachimachi, Dicey Café**_

Right now, within Dicey Café, Andrew is once again in front of his bar as Ryoutarou, Kotone, Keiko, Rika, Kazuto, Shion, our Sailor Scouts from Juuban, minus our Princess and Senshi of the Moon, Naruto, Sakura, and Naruto's parents, and our Digidestined, minus Kari, and their Digimon partners are with Suguha's two Digimon partners, the silver haired teen girl, who they find is Hiyori Kashiwazaka, who was known as Lux in SAO, and none other than Pharaoh Atem himself discussing what happened just some time ago at SAO Memorial Academy.

When they are done, Mimi asks, stunned, "Are you serious?"

Lita says, with a sigh, "Suguha's partners confirmed it."

Agumon (Tamer) says, with a solemn nod, "Yeah, boss was the leader of the group that attacked the Digidestined orphanage in order to destroy the medical recovery pods based on the NervGear and Medicuboid tech."

Lunamon says, solemnly, "The rogue Tamers that we hired to assist only thought that we were going to steal it."

Joe asks, "No way! Suguha of all people?"

When Joe looks at Kazuto, Lunamon says, pleadingly, "But you have to understand! Suguha…She…She wasn't the way that you know her now! She was under the control of an evil force!"

Atem says, with a nod, "I can attest to that. I have personal experience with the Orichalcos. It is a powerful corrupting force. It can twist your morals and corrupt your mind and your heart into a dark perversion of the person that you are. It feeds off the darkness within yourself."

Amara says, "And from what we know, our younger princess had A LOT of darkness for it to 'feed' off of."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "That's right!"

Lunamon says, solemnly, "We weren't there when Suguha was corrupted. We became her partners after she had 'poisoned' by the Orichalcos, but we know that it started shortly after SAO had started. By this time, Suguha had also learned about the 'relationship' between her and her brother."

Kazuto says, "Leaving her in a very confused and vulnerable condition."

Matt says, "Add that getting bitten by a real-life vampire and seemly turning into one…You have got one confused, scared, and most likely…very angry young girl against the world."

Lunamon says, with a nod, "Right. Suguha was very scared and very angry in which her fear increased when she got involved with Neo Paradius. The reason that she got involved is when she witnessed a few of their duels and when they found out about her, she became a target and one of them forced her into a duel…in order to 'silence' her." There are gasps and Lunamon says, solemnly, "This one taunted her about her 'condition' and Suguha was really scared and frightened. He then made things worse when he used a card combination to put the Seal of Orichalcos in her hands."

Atem says, with a sneer, "To tempt her to play the card. Most likely, he said that he could seal her soul away without the Seal of Orichalcos. He put great fear in her heart."

Just then a familiar female voice says, "That's right, your majesty." Everyone looks to see Sailor Charon, still wearing her hooded cloak, walk into the room and she removes her hood to show that she looks a lot like Trista as Sailor Pluto herself expect she has violet pink lips and her skin looks like she has a perfect suntan.

Trista says, surprised, "Charon!"

Andrew asks, surprised, "Hey, how did you get here?"

Rika asks Andrew, "Seriously, you are asking that Andrew?"

Sailor Charon tells Lunamon, "May I continue the story, Lunamon? You are feeling uncomfortable."

Lunamon says, shaking her head, "No…I…I have to tell it. I know in my heart that it will help my partner finally be at peace and help her move on."

Sailor Charon says, with a nod, "As you wish. However, I plan to give them a 'narrative' to help them understand the pain in your partner's heart in order to help her."

Lunamon nods her head and she says, with a sigh, "And…And it was like Atem-san said, out of fear, Suguha…She played the card." There are more gasps and Lunamon says, with a solemn sigh, "The Orichalcos twisted her heart and mind and that was that jerk's plan. He wanted her to play the card and make it to be her doom by beating her even with her using that evil card."

Atem says, "However, I suspect that unlike my first duel with Raphael, it didn't work out as planned."

Lunamon says, shaking her head, "No, she turned the tables on him when she gained the power of Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and took care of him."

Sailor Charon says, "I believe that this can explain things." Just then the scene changes showing a duel between a 13-year-old Suguha against a young male duelist with spiky brown hair and grey eyes with the young man having a Chaos Duel Disk while Suguha has a Neo Domino City duel disk, but she also has glowing red tint in her eyes and the Orichalcos mark on her forehead with a dark wicked look in her eyes while Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000-3200/2000) looms over them with the dragon also infused with the dark powers of Orichalcos.

The man asks, stunned, "How can this be?!"

Younger Suguha roars out, with a dark angered tone, "How? This is how, you worthless ass! You called me a monster? Well, it looks like your plan backfired and it is time for you to pay the price!"

The man responds, "You can't…!"

Younger Suguha roars out, with an evil smile, "I can't! Oh, but I can!" Younger Suguha says, with a dark serious tone, "Red-Eyes, destroy this worthless fool right now! End this with Inferno Dark Fire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon shoots out a breath of dark flames that slams into the man and he screams as his life-points hit zero in which the seal shrinks until it surrounds him.

He screams out, "No! No! Please master…don't let this happen…please…don't…!" However, his screams died out as his soul is sealed into the Seal of Orichalcos card and his body collapses to the ground while the card comes out of the Field Spell slot of Suguha's duel disk with a face of the man within the seal while Suguha looks at it with a dark impassive look before she tosses the card in a dark uncaring manner.

She then hears someone clapping and a dark male voice says, "Well done, Suguha Kirigaya." Suguha turns the source of the voice to see a mysterious figure cloaked in shadows.

Yolei asks, "How come we can't see him?"

Sailor Charon says, "His power is so great that he can block even me."

Younger Suguha says, with a dark sneer, "Who are you? And don't give me any crap! I'm not in a good mood!"

The mysterious figure says, in the dark male voice that Suguha heard, "The one that gave him the power that you just used." Younger Suguha gets into a defensive stance and the mysterious male figure says, "Easy, Kirigaya-san. I am not your enemy."

Younger Suguha says, with a dark snort, "Forgive me if I don't trust you."

The mysterious male figure responds, "Understandable. However, you have to understand that our work is a noble one."

Younger Suguha asks, surprised, "Noble?"

The mysterious male figure says, with a nod, "Yes, Kirigaya-san. We are purifying the world of wicked things that are tainted it. Things that create monsters like…Akihiko Kayaba." Younger Suguha's dark glare becomes more intense as her eyes narrow and the mysterious male figure says, "The people that you saw we sealed away were evil people that would only spread corrupted and destruction to our planet. That's the purpose of the Orichalcos and you have done well to harness its power. You have proven yourself more than worthy to use it to its full potential."

Younger Suguha says, with a dark annoyed tone, "Whatever." However, a feeling of 'dark exhilaration' starts to come over her and it can be seen in her eyes.

The mysterious male figure says, "I know that you have felt the power that the Orichalcos has given you and I know that you are one of the 'chosen ones' that will create a better world."

Younger Suguha responds, starting to walk away, "Not interested."

The mysterious male figure asks, "Even if it means saving your brother and ensuring nothing like SAO would happen to anyone else." Younger Suguha turns around and glares at the mysterious figure, darkly, and the mysterious male figure says, "You felt what power it gave you. You can do it, Suguha-san. You can change this world. This so-called world has taken your brother and your humanity from you, but you, now, have the power to take it back and show this world that it doesn't screw you over, Kirigaya-san. Join us…it is your destiny." Younger Suguha tries to resist the temptation, but then the mark of the Orichalcos appears on her forehead and her mind is filled with dark thoughts including seeing Kazuto's motionless form in the hospital bed with the NervGear, learning the truth about their 'relationship', the vampire attack on her, and so much more filling her heart with pain, anguish, and fear which turns into rage and anger. After a while, the anger and rage wins out and Younger Suguha goes over to him.

Younger Suguha says, "Deal." Younger Suguha shakes the hand of the mysterious male figure, who gives off a sinister smile.

When the images fade away, TK says, with a plain tone, "I'm sorry if this brings up bad memories, but it is like what happened to Ken and the Dark Spore. This Orichalcos corrupted her mind and heart, twisted her morals, and trapped in her in darkness ruled by anger, pain, and rage just like Ken with the Dark Spore. Oikawa, who was being controlled by Myotismon, used the pain that Ken suffered due to the death of his older brother to corrupt him with the Dark Spore."

Ken tells TK, with a smile, "No problem, TK." Ken says, with a serious tone, "I have to agree with TK. Suguha had her mind and heart poisoned by the Orichalcos. She wasn't herself."

Lunamon says, with a nod, "That's right. Even though we met our partner only after she had become 'poisoned' by the Orichalcos, we knew that it wasn't the true heart."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "Yeah! The boss is a real brave and real caring kind of girl!"

Kazuto says, solemnly, "Sugu…I never knew…"

Lunamon says, solemnly and with a bit of anger in her voice, "That fiend manipulated and used our partner to do horrible things. He 'sealed away' her kindness and caring and he made her attack people and seal them away in a ruthless manner. She managed to retain a bit of control over herself in which she tried her best only to attack those she 'felt' were 'guilt' and made sure that no innocent people were hurt. And she only went after people that were involve in Full-Dive VR technology, VRMMO, or both especially those were part of Argus and especially those that were involved in the development of Sword Art Online."

Andrew says, "I doubt that anyone in Argus knew that what happened to us was going to happen."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "True, but in the public's eyes, they were as guilty as Kayaba. With Sugu as non-understanding as she was at the time, she would have felt the same way."

Lunamon says, with a nod and solemn tone, "And in her clouded mind, anything involving Full-Dive tech and VRMMO is evil in her eyes." Lunamon says, with a sigh, "They also used her to recruit new members."

Kotone asks, "They did?"

Darien says, "Her story would have proven the excellent 'lure'. A young girl whose brother is trapped in SAO and who knows if he will survive or not was the perfect story to use to lure people to their side."

Lunamon says, with a nod, "Exactly, Darien."

Mina asks, "Is that how Yuuko and Suguha met?"

Lunamon says, with a nod, "That's right. Yuuko and her brother was so into Full-Dive VR worlds and when her brother was trapped in SAO, her father and Yuuko herself was devastated. And hearing Suguha's story, it was easy to bring her into the fold. However, unlike Suguha, Yuuko still believed in Full-Dive VR and their potential, but she believed that they needed to be 'purified' of Kayaba and the Amusphere and Medicuboids were 'mistakes'."

Kazuto says, "Because they are based on the NervGear."

Lunamon says, with a nod, "That's right. Yuuko tried to convince Suguha that there is still hope and while Suguha didn't seem to listen, she and Yuuko became so close and remember how you loved VR and MMO worlds started to make her think in which it might have started to weaken the Orichalcos' control." Lunamon says, with a solemn tone, "But it wasn't enough. That evil force still had a powerful hold on our partner and she became a top lieutenant in Neo Paradius."

There are looks of surprise and Davis asks, "She was a top member of that organization?"

Agumon (Tamer) says, with a solemn nod and tone, "Yeah, so, you can get why she was made the leader of the attack of the orphanage. She had heard about the VR technology being developed there and she was given command of the operation to destroy it. However, Suguha hesitated when she heard that there was an orphanage there."

The others became wide-eyed at this and Veemon asks, "She hesitated?"

Agumon (Tamer) says, with a nod, "Yeah, the boss might have corrupted by that rotten card, but there were still bits of the real boss in there! She heard that orphans with Digimon partners had taken refuge there and she hesitated in which she ordered a recon group to find out the truth. However, Yuuko, wanting this attack to go ahead, believing that the only way that Full-Dive VR can be purified as any technology based off of Kayaba's technology is 'purged' made sure that information never got to her."

There are gasps and Rika says, "Wait! That means that she was lied to!"

Lunamon says, with a nod, "Exactly! Suguha was told that it was completely false that there was an orphanage there and because the Orichalcos had a strong grip on her, she ordered the attack without any hesitation." Lunamon says, with a solemn tone, "She wasn't part of the attack and she was ordered not to participate in the attack by the 'higher ups'."

Darien says, narrowing his eyes, "They knew and they didn't want her 'resolve' under their control to weaken in which their control over her to weaken."

Lunamon says, with a nod, "That's right. However, while she wasn't part of the attack, she was at the location some distance away. We were with her." Lunamon looks at Agumon (Tamer) and she says, "Agumon and I thought that we heard screaming and stuff, but with her mind and heart so twisted by that evil power infecting her, Suguha really…didn't give it too much thought. When the attack ended, she was furious to learn that attack failed, but she then learned the truth and at first, she didn't want to believe it, however, she figured it was the truth. And she confronted Yuuko about it." Sailor Charon then creates another 'scene' in which everyone looks to see a 14-year-old Suguha Kirigaya, dressed much like Mai Valentine when she was under the control of Orichalcos, confronting Yuuko.

This Younger Suguha yells out, with a dark serious tone, "You lied to me! You lied to me!"

Yuuko says, with a dark plain tone, "I had to."

Younger Suguha shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "Had to? HAD TO?! There were orphans in there! ORPHANS! Kids that lost their families and their only partners were their Digimon! They are innocent!"

Yuuko responds, with a dark stern tone yet plain voice, "No one is innocent, Suguha! Don't you see that? In order to purify VR technology and the world of Kayaba, all of his technology must be purged! You know this to be true or do you want what happened to our brothers to happen to others!"

Younger Suguha responds, nervously as the mark of the Orichalcos appears on her forehead, "No, I…"

Younger Suguha holds her head in pain and Yuuko says, with a dark plain tone, "Then you have to accept that no one is innocent and those two Digidestined from Odiaba that pretended to be heroes are the true villains. We are trying to make a better world."

Younger Suguha replies, holding her head in pain, "Yes, but…but…" Younger Suguha screams out in pain as she holds her head as imagines of what happened and sounds of the screams from the facility come back into her mind in which she says, getting horrified in her tone, "Oh, Kami…those screams…they were…they were THEIR screams…they were…afraid…frightened…"

Yuuko says, in a dark uncaring tone, "Then they shouldn't have been associated with them. At least those two Digidestined won't be interfering anymore."

Younger Suguha asks, stunned, "What?"

Yuuko says, with a dark plain tone, "They were in that building that collapsed." Younger Suguha gasps in shock and horror as she remembers that and she shakes her head.

Younger Suguha says, horrified, "No…No, this isn't what I wanted…this isn't…!" Younger Suguha screams out and holds her head in pain as the Orichalcos sigil glows strong on her forehead and a dark violet aura surrounds her as images of Kazuto lying down on the hospital bed with the NervGear comes into her mind, but then the images goes to the Digidestined orphanage during the attack that she witnessed as well as the sounds of screams of horror and fear in which she screams out, "Get out of my head! Get out! GET OUT!" Just then Younger Suguha screams out as she is mark of the Orichalcos shatters from a bright light that forces Yuuko to cover their eyes along with the Orichalcos stones that Younger Suguha is carrying around her neck attached to her choker with the dark aura shattering causing a shockwave that knocks both Yuuko and Younger Suguha down. Past Lunamon and Agumon (Tamer), the ones in this 'scene from the past' run over towards Younger Suguha.

Past Lunamon yells out, worriedly, "Suguha!"

Past Agumon (Tamer) says, worriedly, "Boss!" Younger Suguha goes to her hands and knees and tears start to shed from her eyes.

Younger Suguha says, solemnly and horrified, "Oh, Kami…What…What have I done…all those people…Oh, Kami…" Younger Suguha struggles to her feet, Yuuko does so as well, and they look at each other in which Younger Suguha no longer has that dark look in her eyes with tears streaming down in which Younger Suguha starts to run as if death itself was on her heels with Past Lunamon and Past Agumon (Tamer) running after her.

Yuuko shouts out, "Suguha!"

The scene fades away and looking at our shocked group, Lunamon says, "I think that it was Suguha's will combined with her powers that broke her free. However, she was devastated by the whole experience. She was…beyond horrified at what she did while corrupted by that evil force. While we were with her, she went a few times to the facility, but she couldn't go in. She couldn't go see you and Kari through she didn't know who you were at the time. All she knew was that two of the Digidestined from Odiaba and their Digimon partners were there and nearly died, but the 'damage' was already done." Lunamon says, looking at Kazuto, "She visited you a few times while you were still trapped in SAO and crying at the 'monster' she became."

Kazuto asks, "She did?"

Lunamon says, with a solemn nod, "She did. Suguha was at the lowest she had been, but then she gained the power of the Legendary Dragons, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, and while she felt that it could never make up for all the damage she did, Suguha felt that she had to stop this."

Keiko and Rika take out the Fang of Critias and Claw of Hermos Legendary Dragon cards and Atem says, "I thought so."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "Boss went on a one girl war against Neo Paradius in order to stop them." Sailor Charon then creates another scene with 14-year old Suguha Kirigaya, still wearing the outfit similar to Mai Valentine's outfit and wielding a Neo Domino City style duel disk, is facing an opponent in an Orichalcos duel with her having Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) and Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) on her side of the field while her opponent has Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000-3500/3000) which is powered up by the Orichalcos.

Younger Suguha says, putting two cards into the spell/trap slots of her disk, "I play Eye of Timaeus and Claw of Hermos! Come on, guys!" Just then the Legendary Dragons, Timaeus and Hermos, appear on the field and Younger Suguha shouts out, "Now, Timaeus, merge with Dark Magician Girl!" Timaeus then combines with Dark Magician Girl in a fusion vortex as a new Fusion Monster card appears on Younger Suguha's duel disk in place of Dark Magician Girl and she yells out, "Meet Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight!" Out of the vortex, Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight (2600/1700) appears on the field in attack mode and Younger Suguha says, "And now, I merge Hermos with Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Red-Eyes and Hermos go into another fusion vortex as yet another Fusion Monster card appears on her duel disk in place of Red-Eyes Black Dragon in which Younger Suguha shouts out, "And now, meet Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword!" Out of the vortex, Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword (2400/2000) appears on the field in attack mode, but then goes into the hands of Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight in which Younger Suguha says, "When it is summoned, it equips to another monster and boosts their power by one thousand points as well as five hundred points for every dragon on the field and in the graveyard!"

Her opponent says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Younger Suguha says, "My Dragon Knight is a Dragon monster and I have Red-Eyes in the grave which means…!" Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight then goes from 2600/1700 to 4600/1700 due to the power of Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword. Younger Suguha says, discarding one card to the graveyard slot of her disk, "And by discarding one card in my hand, my Dark Magician Girl destroys one monster on the field automatically!"

Her opponent responds, shocked, "No!" Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight unleashes a powerful strike that destroys Ancient Gear Golem as Yuuko arrives on the scene.

Younger Suguha says, plainly, "It's over. Stop this now."

Her opponent responds, with an evil angered glare, "Never!" Younger Suguha's right hand turns into a fist and she shakes in which she takes a deep breath.

Younger Suguha says, "Then you leave me no other choice." Younger Suguha yells out, "Dark Magician Girl, end this duel now! Strike with Dark Twilight Mystic Sword!" Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight unleashes the power of Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword and Younger Suguha's opponent roars out as he is hit causing him to lose 4600 life-points as well as the duel in which he screams as the Seal of Orichalcos shrinks down to encompass in which his spiritless body collapses to the ground when the wicked power's 'deed' is done. Younger Suguha gives a solemn look as the Solid Vision projections vanish while Yuuko goes over and stares at Younger Suguha.

Yuuko asks, with a dark plain tone, "Why?"

Younger Suguha says, "Please Yuuko…don't get in my way…I have to do this…this isn't right and I have to make it right…"

Yuuko responds, with a dark glare as the mark of the Orichalcos, "We were going to make a better world…to make sure that what happened to our families never happened again…"

Younger Suguha responds, pleading tone in her voice, "By what? Destroy everything? Yuuko, I understand why you believe in the VR world. I went into it. I saw why your brother and my brother loved it so much. However, there is no one else that could create such technology, but it isn't Kayaba's technology anymore, it is OUR technology!"

Yuuko shouts out, with a dark stern tone, "No, it is not! The so-called 'safer' Amusphere and the Medicuboid are based on HIS technology! HIS! As long as anything of Kayaba is left in this world, Full-Dive technology and VR games can never be pure! And if you can't see that…then you are my enemy!" Yuuko then takes out a digivice similar to Suguha's digivice and she says, "Machinedramon, realize!" She pushes a button on her digivice and a beam of light comes out in which Machinedramon appears behind Yuuko.

The Digidestined are stunned and Tai asks, shocked, "That's her partner!"

Younger Suguha says, solemnly, "Yuuko…"

Yuuko tells Younger Suguha, with a dark stern and plain tone, "You are going to pay for this betrayal, Suguha…Once and for all." Past Lunamon and Past Agumon (Tamer) join Younger Suguha in which the two Digimon look at her while Younger Suguha looks at them fearfully, but the two Digimon shake their heads in which Younger Suguha nods her own head as a few tears shed as she takes out her digivice as the scene ends.

Lunamon says, "As you may expect, we could only go Ultimate and going against a Mega…"

Agumon (Tamer) says, annoyed, "We got our butts handed to us."

Lunamon says, "It looked like our end, but then Suguha boosted our power to Mega levels and allowed us to win, however, it overloaded the digivice and damaged it while we were left drained. Suguha left us with Mirei and she felt it was the best since she felt unworthy of having Digimon partners after what she made us do along with the Digimon that she 'captured' and 'made' partners as a Tamer." Lunamon says, with a sigh, "She then went on ahead to fight the leader of Neo Paradius and it is obvious what happened. She won and she freed the souls of those captured in which Neo Paradius was completely destroyed."

Sailor Charon says, "Or at least, it seemed that way. The Legendary Knights returned back to the realm that they came from, but it seems like they had a feeling that evil would return."

Darien says, looking at Keiko and Rika, "And they felt Rika and Keiko are their next 'chosen ones'."

Sailor Charon says, with a nod, "Exactly." Sailor Charon says, "However, for the young princess, it never truly ended…" Sailor Charon then creates another scene where they see a 14-year-old Suguha Kirigaya looking at Kazuto Kirigaya in his hospital with his NervGear on his head during the time he was trapped in SAO.

Younger Suguha says, solemnly, "I'm…I don't know what to say, big brother. I truly have failed you. I let my anger and my rage control me and I became a monster…No, worse than a monster. I've seen the world that you love so much and I've seen what it could be if it wasn't like fiends like Kayaba." Younger Suguha laughs bitterly and she says, "Yeah, I'm one to talk. I nearly destroyed that world that you loved out of baseless and senseless anger and revenge." Younger Suguha says, "I've stopped the people that used my anger and rage as their weapon, but it doesn't take away that I gave into fear…into darkness. However, don't worry big brother, I know the truth. It isn't the technology that's evil…it was the person that did this to you. That ass could have done wonderful things with his technology and instead, he uses it to commit such horror and terror in which the technology is suffering as much as the people. I won't let what good this technology be destroyed by him…or by me. I don't know what I can do, but I will do it." Younger Suguha says, as she turns away and in a solemn tone, "Even though it may never atone for the sins that I have done…"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu…"_ Kazuto reaches out for Younger Suguha, but she vanishes as the 'scene' vanishes and returning the area to 'normal'.

Amara says, "She never forgave herself."

Sailor Charon says, shaking her head, "Yes, she never did. By the time that she arrived in SAO, she was already a 'scared soul' and it only got worse."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Worse?"

Tai asks, "When she met Davis and Kari after they got out of the Hollow Area, did she…?"

Sailor Charon says, with a nod, "When they told their story…Yes, she knew…She absolutely knew. I was amazed that the young princess was able to keep her composer, but then again, she has other worries at the time that kept her focused. However, the 'old wounds reopened' and it got worse down the line."

Kazuto says, his expression showing worry, "What happened in SAO…Aaron's death…"

Sailor Charon says, "Combined with learning the truth about the 'connection' between her and Kayaba…The darkness within her heart grew even stronger."

There are looks of shock and Raye says, realizing something, "We always thought that her deep darkness was caused by the pain she experienced in SAO combined with the souls of the people that died in SAO within her, but she already had a strong darkness by the time she joined SAO. That means…"

Sailor Charon says, "Sailor Celestial was already full of guilt and pain just as strong as her sister's pain and now, her darkness has grown BEYOND her sister's darkness."

There are gasps of shock and even horror in which Keiko says, worriedly, "Oh my…"

Sailor Charon says, "Now, you must realize that this battle has many fronts and one of those 'fronts' is the battle over Sailor Celestial's own soul."

Ken asks, shocked, "Her soul?"

Kazuto says, realizing something, "When Sugu said that she could let Kayaba go…She actually meant that she was fighting herself."

Sailor Charon says, with a nod, "Exactly, young princess. Your sister battles for redemption, but it is a battle that she may lose."

There are looks of shock and Kazuto asks, stunned, "What?!"

Sailor Charon retorts, "How can she gain forgiveness…when she can't forgive herself?" There are surprised and stunned looks for the others and Sailor Charon says, "In which if she falls, then Sailor Moon will join her in the fall for they are bound by a powerful bond of family in their many previous lives and in this one."

Trista asks Sailor Charon, "So, all of Queen Serenity's children, even Kazuto, are Ancients, aren't they?"

Sailor Charon says, "The same as Heathcliff and their battle is old as time itself."

Kazuto responds, "I don't care." Everyone looks at Kazuto and he says, "All I care is that it ends once and for all and all the people that I love and care about are safe and sane. His obsession with the past has destroyed many lives and not just the people that he killed in SAO thanks to his NervGear in which he is still destroying lives today! It ends right here and right now! I'm going to save Asuna and my sisters!"

Sailor Charon says, "Only Suguha can keep Serena safe and there is only one hope that Suguha has to start to truly heal…"

Everyone then looks at Davis and he says, without hesitation, "What? I'll forgive her." Davis then says, "And if Kari was here, she would do the same. It is the same situation with Ken. That stupid card and stone messed with her mind and she did things that she wouldn't normally do." Davis says, looking at Ken, "And like Ken, she needs to move on beyond what happened. It is the past and we're friends now. It is time to go on into the future."

Ken says, with a smile, "Yeah…"

Gatomon tells Lunamon, solemnly, "Lunamon…" Lunamon looks at Gatomon and Gatomon says, nervously, "I…I shouldn't have…"

Lunamon replies, "No, you had a right to be angry…"

Gatomon replies, "No, I darn well didn't. Your partner wasn't yourself. She was being used and manipulated. She would have never done those horrible things if she was in the right mind and you knew that and I know that you tried to bring her back." Gatomon says, "I'm sorry…"

Lunamon says, with a smile, "I am too. For not helping to bring Suguha back to her true self before she was used to hurt yours and Veemon's partners."

Gatomon smiles and Sailor Charon says, "You must hurry. You have seen signs of the growing darkness."

Darien says, seriously, "You mean that 'evil Suguha' that appeared when she was reunited with her partners."

Sailor Charon says, with a nod, "That's correct. That 'evil duplicate' is a physical manifestation of her darkness created her inner turmoil and her own power."

There are looks of shock and Rika asks, "That 'evil duplicate' was created by her own power?"

Cody says, "Unfortunately, it might not be a stretch since she has the power of Etherion and she is the Sailor Scout of Reality. Her 'dark side' might have been created unconsciously."

Sailor Charon says, "And that's exactly right, young warrior of Knowledge and Reliability."

Ken says, "And that shows how 'fragile' she truly is."

Keiko says, "But she always seems so strong."

Sailor Charon says, "True, but it may be because all of you give her the strength to overcome her 'inner woes'. And remember, her right hand of her ALO avatar is still black and her right arm and hand in Senshi form becomes black from time to time. It shows that the darkness is still prevalent in her."

Davis says, "Then it is our job to help her with it."

Tai tells Kazuto, with a smile, "Suguha is our friend too."

Mina says, with a smirk, "That's right. We always going to be there for her."

Rika says, with a smile, "Oh, geez. You don't have to go into these 'big friendship speeches' since this is a given after all." Everyone then looks at Hiyori and she gives a shy and nervous look.

Kazuto says, "Now, there is you, Hiyori-san. If you don't wish to tell us…"

Hiyori says, weakly, "No, I want to…I need to tell what happened in SAO." Hiyori then explains about the time that the Assault Team managed to get around to the fiftieth floor of Aincrad, she was in a temporary party going through infamous labyrinth that had a rare drop and found that it had nasty traps in which she was separated from her party and ended up in an anti-crystal zone. She was nearly killed by the monsters there, but members of Laughing Coffin appeared and slay the monsters through for selfish reasons. The leader of Laughing Coffin, PoH, was there and while one wanted to kill her, PoH forced her to make a 'choice' which wasn't really choice: Join or die. After she joined, they used a special dagger to 'crave' the insignia of Laughing Coffin into her virtual avatar's thigh.

At this point, Yolei says, disgusted, "Sick!"

TK says, plainly while his eyes showed great anger, "That's Laughing Coffin. She was branded…like cattle."

Kazuto nods his head in agreement and Kazuto asks Hiyori, "Most likely, you were used to find farming areas for experience and money, buy supplies, and keeping an eye on guilds like the Knights of the Blood for example, right?"

Hiyori says, solemnly, "Yes." Hiyori then goes onto explain that she made friends with the leader of another criminal guild that was under Laughing Coffin's control by the name of Gwen and she continued to work for Laughing Coffin to survive until the day of the raid by the Assault Team that destroyed Laughing Coffin in which she and Gwen were spotted by Knights of the Blood members rounding up stragglers that tried to get away in which they never found out that she was a member of Laughing Coffin since Hiyori, as Lux in SAO, was still a 'green player' and her 'brand' was hidden away in which if they tried to look for it, they would have gotten a player harassment warning by the system. Hiyori then tells about laying low of her time in SAO in which she made a friend named Rossa, but she died protecting her.

Keiko says, solemnly, "Hiyori-san…"

Hiyori says, weakly as tears starts to flow down her eyes, "It's the truth, Silica…I mean Keiko-san. I was in that guild. Please…it is best that you forget me…"

Keiko then grabs Hiyori by the cheeks and she says, "Don't be stupid, Hiyori-san! You made a painful choice to survive and it still hurts you to think about."

Matt tells Hiyori, with a plain tone, "Plenty of us, SAO survivors, who are here made even harder choices than you did, Hiyori-san."

Ken tells Hiyori, "They never gave a choice, Hiyori-san. It was accepting enslavement by Laughing Coffin or die."

Yolei says, with a nod, "You did what you had to do to survive."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "Agreed." Hiyori looks at Kazuto in shock and he says, "PoH just made that 'choice' to see if he could control you, Hiyori-san. They weren't going to leave you in there as long as you had a chance to survive and get out of there. They were fiends that just love killing. PoH gave you that so-called 'choice' to see if he could 'dominate' and control you, Hiyori. If he could, a new pawn for him. If he couldn't, just another sick pleasure kill for him. You did what you had to do to survive, Hiyori-san. No one can blame you for that. If Asuna and Serena were here with us right now, they would, without a doubt, agree with Keiko and me."

Rika says, with a nod, "And me too!"

Ryoutarou says, nodding his head, "Same here. Girl, you had to do what you need to do."

Kazuto says, with a solemn sigh, "And to be honest, you are far more innocent than I am." Kazuto says, with a solemn tone, "I was a member of that raid that destroyed Laughing Coffin and in that battle…I killed two of them."

Hiyori gives a look of shock and Tai says, with a solemn tone, "We were part of that same raid with Kazuto and each of us has a member of Laughing Coffin in their hands."

Matt says, rubbing his right arm, "They were trying to kill us and the people that we love and care about. All of us would love it so much that past would just disappear, but we can't."

Ken says, with a nod, "We have to live with it for the rest of our days, Hiyori-san."

Keiko tells Hiyori, "That's right, Hiyori-san. True friends aren't there just for the fun times, they also share the bad times too. Please don't hate yourself because of this."

Rika tells Hiyori, with a smile, "That's right. If Serena and Suguha were here, they would be saying much the same things. And not to be hurtful or anything, but I think that they would understand your pain and Serena would be glad for your choice. You would be one less person on her soul with what an ass of a family member did to us all."

Keiko says, with a smile while hugging Hiyori, "We'll be your friends if you want us to, Hiyori-san." Hiyori gives a look of pure surprise and she then starts to shed tears before she hugs Keiko and cries.

Raye says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Charon says, summoning a specter, "It is good that you are resolved. You are going to need her in the path ahead of you."

The others look at Sailor Charon and Trista asks, "Sister, what are you doing?"

Sailor Charon says, "Sending you to where you need to go. You will meet the one that will help in the journey ahead of you." Sailor Charon then slams the specter on the ground and before anything else could be said or done, everyone, minus Atem, Ryoutarou, and Andrew, vanish through some kind of teleportation.

Atem says, stunned, "They are gone!"

Ryoutarou yells out, annoyed, "What's the big idea?!"

Sailor Charon says, "I have sent them to the one that summoned them."

Andrew asks, "Summoned them?"

Sailor Charon says, "A very wise and powerful sage knows of the situation and will assist them on their journey. However, you, three, also have your roles to play, but it is not your time."

Ryoutarou asks, confused, "Our roles?"

Sailor Charon says, "You and Andrew-san are 'tied' to them due to your powerful friendship with Kazuto and Princess Serenity. You have a vital role to play, but it is not time to play it." Sailor Charon tells Atem, "And soon, you must name your successor as Pharaoh."

Atem asks, shocked, "My successor as Pharaoh? What do you mean?"

Sailor Charon says, "Farewell for now." Sailor Charon then teleports away before Atem, Andrew, and/or Ryoutarou could stop her, say a word, or both.

Ryoutarou says, "Geez, what is up with these type of people? They creep and piss me off."

Andrew tells Ryoutarou, "Understand why, bro. These 'mysterious types' make you wonder if they are on your side, the other guy's side, or their own side." Atem can't help to also wonder what Sailor Charon is up to.

 _ **September 23, 2025, Mysterious Tower**_

At the entrance to the Mysterious Tower, home of Yen Sid, former Keyblade Master and elite mage, our heroes and heroines that were transported from Dicey Café are looking around.

Yolei asks, confused, "Now what?" Plenty of the others then look at each other and the SAO survivors of the group are stunned to find themselves in their SAO outfits with matching weapons.

Keiko asks, "My outfit from SAO?"

Rika says, with a sigh, "Here we go again."

Yolei says, with a nod, "You know it Rika."

Just then a familiar male voice yells out, "What are you doing here?" Everyone looks to see Sammy Tsukino, Fu, the former Seven-Tails Jinchuirki, Yugito, the former Two-Tails Jinchuirki, and Naruko, Naruto's female clone.

Kushina asks, stunned, "Naruko-chan, what are you doing here?"

Naruko responds, "I don't know, mom. One minute, I was back at our place and now, I'm here."

Molly asks Sammy, "Why are you here?"

Sammy responds, "You got me."

Just then a wise elderly yet strong voice says, "He is necessary if you wish to retrieve those that you love who are lost in the multiverse." Everyone looks to see Yen Sid, Sora (M), Kairi, and Riku standing before them.

Trista says, "Master Yen Sid."

Yen Sid says, "I bid you welcome. You are here to prepare for your journey to find your five missing comrades."

Darien asks, "You know where Serena and the others are?"

Yen Sid says, shaking his head, "I know not where exactly they are in the multiverse, but I know exactly the direction that you need to be pointed to."

TK says, "Well, it is a start."

Davis says, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go already!"

As our heroes and heroines start to venture to join Yen Sid, Sora (M), Kairi, and Riku within Mysterious Tower, Hiyori asks Keiko, "Silica-san…"

Keiko responds, with a smile, "It's okay."

Rika says, with a grin, "You'll get kind of used to it." Keiko extends her hand and Hiyori takes it with a smile.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Asuna…Sugu…Serena…We're on our way."_ Davis, Darien, Naruto, and the plenty of the others are also focusing their thoughts on the 'lost members' of our heroes and heroines as they prepare to start on their journey to bring them home.

 **End Chapter 45**

And that's it, everyone! We have finished the last chapter of this third arc of this story! Man, it was a wild ride, huh? With the end of the 'Gamindustri Arc' of this story, we are heading into what I'm calling the 'Kingdom Aincrad' arc of World's Song and I think that, in some ways, the name of the arc speaks for itself. However, I don't think that the arc will be as straight forward as the name might suggest, but you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	46. A Leaf's Apokolips

Okay, everyone! This is the start of the fourth arc of this story and if I would call this arc anything, I'm calling the 'Kingdom Aincrad' arc. And I think that the name just says it all. While I believe that you know what I mean, I think that it is best that you read on and find out if what I mean is true, folks! Before I start, yet again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 46: A Leaf's** **Apokolips**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Mysterious Tower**_

At this time, we are on the top of the Mysterious Tower, home of the former Keyblade Master and elite magician, Yen Sid, where he along with Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are looking at our heroes and heroines, who are currently missing Serena, Asuna, Kari, Hinata, and Suguha, and are joined by Sammy Tsukino, Serena's Earth brother, Naruko, the female clone of Naruto who is now Naruto's 'adopted' twin sister, Yugito, and Fu, who are standing as they prepare to listen to Yen Sid.

Yen Sid says, "I am well aware of the situation at hand." Yen Sid then creates an image of what happened to Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and Sailor Galaxy when they took Arfoire's dragon form into the cross-dimensional storm and used their powers and the energies within Arfoire's dragon form to repair the damage between the worlds in which our heroes and heroines are shocked and obviously concerned. Yen Sid says, "What Historie of the world of Gamindustri said is true. The five of them did survive and in fact, because there were five of them ensured their survival. If the two Moon Princesses had gone in alone, they will have most likely not survived and while they would have saved the worlds at the time, their deaths would have doomed all worlds in the long run."

There are gasps of shock and Raye asks, stunned, "Are you serious?"

Yen Sid says, with a nod, "Indeed, Soldier of Mars. In the current situation, their importance can't be underestimated."

Davis asks, seriously, "We get it! Where are they?"

Yen Sid responds, "Somewhere within the multiverse, but their exact location is unknown to me."

Yolei says, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding me!"

King Mickey says, "Trust me when Master Yen Sid is doing his best to find them, but the multiverse is so vast and there may be something blocking Yen Sid."

Darien asks, "Something or SOMEONE?"

Yen Sid says, with a plain tone, "That's a very good question. One that I really desire an answer to."

Amara says, "It isn't surprising that someone doesn't want us to find them."

Tai says, "And something tells me that it is a MAJOR list."

Davis asks, seriously, "So, how do we find them?"

Yen Sid says, looking at Sammy, "He will be vital in finding them."

Sammy asks, stunned, "Huh? Me?"

Lita asks, surprised, "Are you serious?"

Mina says, "Not to insult Sammy. While he is a good Signer, which already makes him special, I don't see why the Crimson Dragon couldn't assist Davis or Naruto…"

Yen Sid says, "It is not the Crimson Dragon that will aid you in finding those that you have lost to the vastness of the multiverse, but it is his connection to this that will aid you." Yen Sid then creates a projection of Aincrad and plenty of the others gasp in shock.

Kazuto asks, stunned, "Aincrad?!"

Yen Sid says, plainly, "More exact…It is SWORD ART ONLINE'S Aincrad and it has materialized in this plane recently."

There are more gasps and Raye yells out, "Are you freaking kidding me?!"

Riku says, "I don't think Master Yen Sid is one to kid around."

Yen Sid says, "I know not how it got from the Digital World into this plane, but it provides what you will need to find Serena, Suguha, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata since Aincrad is deeply connected with four of them."

Darien says, "Kari, Asuna, Suguha, and Serena to be more exact."

Yen Sid says, "Correct. It will guild to the worlds that they have been and hopefully, to the world that they are currently in."

Trista asks, "Worlds that they HAVE BEEN, Yen Sid-dono?"

Yen Sid says, with a nod, "Yes, it is another reason why I have been unable to pinpoint them. For mysterious reasons, they have been 'jumping' from world to world and universe to universe."

There are more looks of shock and Mina asks, confused, "Wait! They have bouncing from world to world?"

Yolei asks, curiously, "Have they found a way to find a way home?"

Yen Sid says, shaking his head, "No. I can be sure that their 'travels' are due to an 'outside influence'."

Amara says, "That's not good to hear."

Kazuto says, "I agree, Amara. If something or more likely, someone, is 'bouncing' them from world to world, it might be leading 'somewhere' and it might be a place where we don't want them to go."

Sammy says, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going already."

Davis says, with a nod and smirk, "Sammy, you took the words right out of my mouth."

Yen Sid says, with a nod, "Mickey, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy will be joining you on this journey to assist."

Goofy says, with a smile, "No problem! You really helped us get to our world, so, it is no problem that we help you get back your friends!"

Kairi says, nodding her head in agreement, "Goofy is right."

Sora (M) says, with a grin, "Yeah!"

Donald asks, nervously, "But I don't think that the Gummi Ship can fit everyone."

Yen Sid says, with a smile, "I believe there is already a solution for that." Yen Sid points outside in which the window magically widens in which everyone is shocked to find the USS Enterprise in its dry-dock hovering above Mysterious Tower.

Matt says, "The Enterprise!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "You got that right!" Everyone looks to see a Japanese style sliding door appear in front of them and it opens to reveal a gateway with Washu inside. Washu says, with a grin, "Hey, everyone!"

Davis says, "About time, Washu."

Washu responds, "Hey! I'll have you know that I've been working day and night on this baby and it wasn't easy! Rome wasn't built in a day you know? Anyway, she looks the same, but the last version of this ship will seem like a timid sheep compared to this new tiger of a ship!"

Yen Sid says, "I trust that you can handle the rest."

Washu says, with a grin, "You know it, Master Yen Sid! Nice to see you again! You are looking like the same powerful sage as ever!"

Yen Sid says, "It seems like you haven't changed one bit yourself Washu."

Washu says, with a smile, "Oh, stop! You are going to make cute little me blush!"

Davis says, seriously, "Okay, that's enough of that!" Davis pushes Washu into the gateway and our heroes and heroines start to follow.

Kushina asks Naruko, "By the way, where is Airi? She was watching you, right?"

Said former wraith servant of the Swamp Witch appears and Airi says, "Right here, Mistress Kushina."

Kushina yelps out in surprise and she yells out, annoyed, "Don't do that! You really scared me, you know!"

Airi says, "Forgive me, Mistress Kushina. You said to make sure to keep my observing Lady Naruko as secret as possible to make sure she doesn't feel 'deserved'."

Naruko says, with a sigh, "Oh, geez…"

Naruto tells Naruko, "That's OUR mom for you, believe it!" Soon enough, the whole group within the room, minus Yen Sid, goes through Washu's gateway which closes behind them and vanishes as if it never was there.

Yen Sid says, looking at the Enterprise, "Good luck young ones."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), USS Enterprise**_

On the bridge of the Enterprise, we find Ami, Izzy, Davis, Trista, Kazuto, Lita, Mina, TK, Tentomon, Veemon, Gatomon, Agumon (Tamer), Lunamon, and Patamon with Izzy at the science station, Trista at the communications station, and Kazuto and Izzy at the forward con while Lita is manning weapon's control. We also find that they are wearing Starfleet style uniforms similar to the ones wore by the Enterprise crew during the Star Trek II, IV, V, and VI movies.

Davis asks, curiously, "Do we really have to wear these?"

Mina says, with a smile, "I think that they are really nice." Mina asks TK, while getting into a 'suggestive pose', "What do you think Takeru-kun?"

Lita asks, with a sigh, "Seriously, Mina-chan?"

Ami asks, curiously, "So, who is going to take command of the ship?"

TK responds, with a smirk, "The only leader that we have left: Davis."

Davis asks, surprised, "Huh? Me?"

TK says, "We are kind of low on leaders right now."

Davis asks, curiously, "What about Tai?"

Izzy says, "Right now, I don't think that he is in the mood, Davis." Everyone looks at Izzy and he says, "All of us are worried about Kari and the others, but Tai is worried about Kari most of all. He remembered a time where Kari was ill and he made it worse in which it came back to haunt him during our adventures in the Digi-World when we were fighting the Dark Masters." Izzy tells Davis, "When Kari vanished into the Dark Ocean, you made a logical choice based on the facts. Right now, we need a leader like that Davis."

TK says, "And while what happened wasn't what really happened to Kari, we didn't know about the Dark Ocean at the time, so, you made a good theory, Davis. And you also stuck by your beliefs as I stuck on mine on that day. We need you as leader." TK says, pointing to the captain's chair, "Your chair is waiting for you…captain."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Funny, TC." Davis then sits down in the captain's chair and he pushes some buttons in which he says, "Okay, everyone! We're moving out! With us here on the bridge, I've just been 'elected' captain of the ship! If anyone you have any complaints…put it in writing and we'll take it as soon as we can." Plenty of the others just smirk and/or giggle at Davis' antics in which Davis says, after pushing more buttons on the captain's chair, "Washu, are we ready to go?"

Washu's voice comes over the communication system, "You know it!"

Davis asks, with a suspicious tone, "Now, you are REALLY certain that nothing will go wrong like when we will get trapped in a wormhole when we use the warp engines?"

Washu responds, "Hey, you forget who you are talking to! I am really sure…almost."

Kazuto says, "That doesn't give much confidence."

Davis tells Kazuto, with a grin, "We're going to have to take it, bro." Davis turns off the communications and he tells Kazuto, "Let's find our girls, Kazuto! One-quarter impulse power!"

Kazuto responds, as he pushes the appropriate controls, "You got it, Davis." Outside of the bridge, the Enterprise starts to slowly move out of dry-dock until it reaches the end of the dry-dock and starts to move away in which we go into Enterprise engine room where a smirking Washu is looking at various screens and such. Back on the bridge, Kazuto tells the others, "We are out of dry-dock and free to maneuver."

Davis says, "Let her rip, Kazuto. Full speed to Aincrad."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Right." Soon after, the Enterprise takes off at maximum impulse for Aincrad which has appeared in the Kingdom Hearts universe in 'physical form'.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, The World that Never Was**_

Inside of the headquarters of Organization XIII, Master Xehanort and his group are assembled together and listening in on what Saix has to say.

When Saix is done, Master Xehanort says, "I thought so."

Xemnas asks, "What shall we do now?"

Master Xehanort says, "It is interesting that a virtual castle would appear in the 'physical realm' and in this realm too."

Ansem says, "You don't think that it is a coincidence."

Master Xehanort says, "When it concerns MASTER Heathcliff, it never is."

Young Xehanort asks, "What shall we do now?"

Master Xehanort responds, "For now, let them be and keep a close eye on them. Our last operation was a bit of a disaster since we didn't anticipate the power that Sailor Celestial could gain in so short a time. Her rate of 'evolution' was far faster than even I anticipated."

Saix asks Master Xehanort, "Do you have an idea on what Heathcliff is up to?"

Master Xehanort replies, with a nod, "I have a theory. Plus, the Fusion Dimension from their home universe might also prove very useful to us as it did in the last operation. Let's us wait and see." Master Xehanort's 'counterparts' are curious at what he meant, but they decide to follow his direction.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe**_

Sometime later on, elsewhere in the Kingdom Heart universes, in the area of the 'twilight', between the realms of light and darkness, USS Enterprise is orbiting none other than Aincrad, the setting for the death game of Sword Art Online, and on the bridge of the Enterprise, plenty of our heroes and heroines are looking at it with different sets of reactions.

Naruto asks the SAO survivors of the group, "Are you going to be okay?"

Tai replies, "Never thought that I see this again."

Sammy has his right hand on his head and Ami asks, seeing this, "Are you okay, Sammy?"

Everyone else looks at Sammy and he says, "Yeah, I'm okay." Sammy looks at Aincrad on the view-screen and he says, plainly, "It is hard to look at it. I know that you have it worse…"

Kazuto tells Sammy, "We understand Sammy." Kazuto gives a sigh and he says, "You had high hopes for this too. You were a member of the beta test and you truly believed in the game like I did. It was supposed to be a whole new world and it became a nightmare…for so many people."

Sammy says, solemnly, "Yeah…Meatball Head and I joke which of us would make it to the top and beat the final boss in which I pissed that I had an appointment while she had an early start on the official game…But I felt that my beta knowledge would give me an advantage after I join in…However, I saw the reports about what happened with SAO…I couldn't believe that this was happening…"

Rika says, with a solemn tone, "None of us were, Sammy."

Tai says, shaking his head to make sure that he doesn't get overwhelmed by his 'dark memories', "None of us could have imagined. I mean, he fooled his own family."

Sammy responds, in an annoyed tone, "No kidding." Sammy says, looking at Aincrad, "Meatball Head and I never agreed on too much, but we both agreed that this was a wonderful dream for both of us. Both of us believed in the dream and both of us believed in him and then…"

Sammy's right hand turns into a fist and Davis tells Sammy, "Easy, dude. You tighten your hand too hard and you are cut yourself."

Sammy loosens his hands and he says, with a nod, "Right."

Davis asks Izzy, "Izzy, what's up?"

Izzy responds, "After scanning it, we can be sure that's SAO's Aincrad and here is the proof." Just then the screen shows the top of the Ruby Palace and the massive hole in the room.

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's SAO's Aincrad all right. That's where Sugu blew up the roof with the Star Saber."

Tai says, "And learned not to mess with your sister since she can bring the roof down on us literally."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "True." Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "However, I don't how it came into a 'physical world'. I mean, it isn't possible. Remember, Digimon are digital life-forms that can come into the 'real world' with a 'physical presence'. But you are talking materializing a whole 'castle world' and possibly everything that's 'digital' within it."

Amara says, "Including the monsters and NPCs as well as the 'environment' itself."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Izzy says, "Well, we aren't going to find out anytime soon since there is atmosphere, but there is a powerful 'skin tight' shield surrounding it and it is really powerful. We can't beam into the castle."

Lita asks, "Are you sure?"

Izzy says, "Absolutely certain, Lita."

Davis activates the communication system and he yells out, "Hey, Washu! Can you do something about the shield?"

Washu responds, over the communication system, "What do you think that I've been doing here?! But man, this shield is incredible! It isn't letting me get anywhere! Whatever is controlling it, the instant that I make headway, it blasts me out again!"

Lita says, annoyed, "That's great!"

Mina asks, nervously, "What do we do now?" However, as if on cue, Sammy holds his head in pain as information surges through his mind and when everyone looks at him, he holds up his right hand and a Wayward Wind Keyblade appears in his hand.

Trista says, "A Keyblade!" Soon after, Sammy's new Keyblade shoots a beam of energy through the screen and out of the Enterprise where it hits the castle.

Tai asks, confused, "Okay, what was that?"

Izzy goes over to the sensors and he says, "Hold on! A part of the shield went down."

The others are surprised and Amara asks, curiously, "It did?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Yes, but a small part."

Kazuto asks, "Let me guess: Around the first floor, correct?"

Izzy asks Kazuto, quite surprised, "How did you know?"

Kazuto responds, "Let's call it a lucky guess."

Tai tells Kazuto, "I don't think that it was a lucky guess, Kazuto."

Davis then starts to head to the Turbolift, the 'elevators' for the Enterprise and other Star Trek starships, and Ami asks, "Where are you going?"

Davis responds, "Where do you think Ami?"

Kazuto tells Davis, "Not without me, you aren't."

Davis replies, with a smile, "Wouldn't have it any other way Kazuto."

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "Hey, I'm joining in! Hinata-chan is also out there and Suguha-chan and the others are also my precious people too, believe it!"

Davis says, with a smile, "Figured that you would say that."

Tai says, "Kari is my sister."

Davis asks Tai, "Are you sure, Tai?"

Tai tells Davis, "You should know better than any of us that we can't let our past rule us, Davis."

Davis responds, "Ouch. Right down the breadbasket, Tai."

Sammy says, "I'm coming as well."

Amara tells Sammy, "Whoa, cowboy. We can't be sure what just happened here."

Sammy says, "We know what happened. Somehow, I managed to open up that place and my Meatball Head sister is out there." Davis looks at Sammy, looks at the determination in his eyes, and he nods his head.

Davis says, "Okay, join the party."

Tai says, surprised, "Davis!"

Davis asks Tai and Kazuto, "You aren't backing down. Would you ask him to do differently with his sister?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Point taken."

Lita says, "No way!"

Sammy says, seriously, "She may be a Meatball Head princess, but she is still my sister! I had to watch two years as she wasted away by our uncle's betrayal! That man…He could have changed the world for the better, but instead, he used his gifts to create a nightmare that destroyed so many lives and scarred even more! The people of Argus have to live with the 'shame' of being associated with the madman that started SAO and my grandfather and grandmother from my mom's side are going to be in hiding for the rest of their lives in which my family is as well! I'm not going to sit around while my sister is lost! If I have the ability to do something and something tells me that I do, I'm going to do it!"

Amara says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that arguing is pointless."

Lita says, slapping her forehead with her hand, "Oh, boy!"

Davis says, "With that done and over with, let's arm up and saddle up."

Just then Yui's voice calls out, "Daddy!" Kazuto takes out a device that looks like PET from Megaman NT Warrior Axess anime with Yui and Strea on the screen and Yui says, "Because this is Aincrad, it might be the Cardinal system, in some kind of form, which may be maintaining the castle. If that's so, you are going to need Strea's and my help!"

Strea says, with a nod, "That's right! We were Mental Health Programs and we would a Cardinal system like the backs of our cute hands!"

Kazuto says, with a sigh and smile, "As much as I want to argue, you have a point and I know that you aren't going to let this go. Okay, Yui."

Yui says, with a nod, "Thank you, daddy."

Davis says, "Let's go, dude."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Right." Immediately, Davis, Tai, Kazuto, Sammy, Veemon, and Agumon head into the turbolift in which Rika, Keiko, Lita, and Amara, for their own various reasons, also join them as they prepare to head out and beam into the 'materialized' Aincrad.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad First Floor, Town of Beginnings**_

In the Town of Beginnings, the place where all players started in SAO/Aincrad, Davis, Tai, Kazuto, Sammy, Naruto, Veemon, and Agumon beam into the main squire and they start to look around. Davis, Tai, Kazuto, and Sammy are out of their Starfleet uniforms in which Davis and Tai are wearing outfits similar to the ones that they wore started out as Digidestined, modified for their current ages and 'sizes', Kazuto is wearing something similar to his SAO avatar of Kazuto including Elucidator and Dark Repulser type swords strapped to his back in sheaths, Naruto is wearing his classic outfit (A/N: Think Naruto's Shippuden outfit.), and Sammy is wearing something similar that Sora (M) did during his fight with the original Organization XIII. As they start to look around, Darien, Rika, Keiko, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Uranus, and Sailor Orion 'beam in' behind them with both Rika and Keiko wearing outfits similar to what their SAO avatars of Lisbeth and Silica wore during their time in SAO with matching dagger for Keiko and matching mace and shield for Rika. All of the human members of the group are also wearing belts that contains holsters for Star Trek type phasers.

Rika says, shuttering a bit, "Never thought that I be here again."

Sailor Uranus says, "You didn't have to come along."

Rika says, "Hey! Serena and Asuna are my best friends and Suguha and Kari are very close friends of mine!"

Keiko says, with a nod, "That's right."

Sammy says, with a sigh, "Nothing has changed."

Tai says, "This might be easy for me to say, but easy, Sammy."

Kazuto says, his eyes narrowing, "There doesn't seem to be anyone around."

Sailor Uranus says, taking out a Star Trek style communicator from her sub-space pocket, "Enterprise? Come in, Enterprise."

Ami's voice responds over the communicator, "Enterprise, here. Can you hear me?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Loud and clear, Ami-chan. We have arrived in the Town of Beginnings, but it seems…deserted."

Ami responds over the communicator, "Are you sure?"

Sailor Uranus asks, "Are you detecting any life-forms of any kind?"

Ami replies, "No, we aren't. However, while the shield has lowered to allow us to transport you into town, there is something blocking our sensors."

Sailor Uranus asks, "That's not good. Any luck getting through that 'block'?"

Ami says, "So far? No. Washu, Trista, Izzy, and I are working on it. However, who or what is blocking our sensors seem to be adapting to every measure that we come up with."

Sailor Uranus says, "Keep a lock on us on at all times."

Ami responds, "Understood."

Sailor Uranus deactivates her communicator and Kazuto says, "Good idea, Uranus."

Naruto asks, "So, where do we start?"

Yui, from the PET device that she and Strea are currently 'stored' in, responds, "Daddy, we should try for the GM console in the secret dungeon below Blackiron Palace."

Kazuto replies, with a nod, "Good idea, Yui."

Tai tells Kazuto, "You told us about that. You mentioned that you rescued the real leader of ALF after Kibaou tried to MPK him."

Kazuto says, "That's right, Tai. It was…It is in a safe zone through this place isn't a setting for a game anymore."

Sailor Orion says, "That's why we need to be careful and focused." The others nod their heads in agreement and all of them headed off towards Blackiron Palace, but as they continued to walk, Davis and Kazuto were glancing around.

After some moments, Davis asks Kazuto, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto responds, with a nod, "I know, Davis."

Tai asks, "What's up?"

Davis tells Tai, "We aren't alone." The others' eyes widen and they start to glance around.

Kazuto says, "Don't worry. If they wanted to attack us, they would have. They are hiding in the houses and such. It looks like they are former NPCs."

Sammy asks, "FORMER NPCs?"

Sailor Orion says, "This isn't a game world anymore and Aincrad isn't in a virtual world anymore, Sammy."

The others immediately realize what Kazuto and Sailor Orion are implying and Sailor Jupiter asks, "Wait! Are you saying that they are living beings now?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "From what I can see…I think so, Jupiter."

Sailor Uranus says, "And what I'm getting auras that say the same thing, Jupiter. These are auras of living beings in which Digimon may be 'digital life-forms', but they have auras as any living being of flesh and blood. My senses are telling me that they are alive now." Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "And it is also telling me that they aren't hiding because of us."

Sammy asks, "They aren't hiding because of us?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Yeah."

Tai says, narrowing his eyes, "Then we had better be on the lookout for anything."

Keiko says, a bit nervously, "R-Right." Our group, on guard, head over to Blackiron Palace where they find the Monument of Life and it looked the same as it did in SAO including the names of those that died with their names crossed and how they died printed by the crossed out names.

Sammy asks, "Is this…?"

Kazuto tells Sammy, with a nod, "Yeah. This is the Monument of Life."

Tai says, "It has the names of all of the players on it and if a player died, his or her name is crossed out and how that player died is written by the name. A cold and cruel reminder of the nightmare that we were in."

Rika says, solemnly, "Players came here to find out if their friends and loved ones trapped with them were still alive or…"

Kazuto says, solemnly, "Serena has here…a lot." Sammy looks at Kazuto and he says, solemnly, "She came here to honor them no matter what Asuna or I told her since this obvious caused her so much pain." Kazuto says, with a solemn sigh, "There wasn't a day that she wasn't crying…that her virtual tears…flowed…"

Sailor Jupiter says, solemnly, "Serena…"

Sammy is silent and he tells Kazuto, "Kazuto, thank you. Thank you for being Meatball Head's friend while she was in here. She is a Meatball Head, but she is my sis…my world…And I learned even how more incredibly amazing she really is when I learned that she is Sailor Moon."

Kazuto tells Sammy, with a smile, "It isn't because she is Sailor Moon that Serena is amazing Sammy. I believe that she made Sailor Moon amazing as she is as Sugu forged how great a warrior that Sailor Celestial truly is."

Sammy says, with a smile, "I'm not sure about how Meatball Head made herself as Sailor Moon so great…But she is a great person."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "That she is."

Darien says, with a smile, "Indeed."

Davis then asks, a bit nervously, "Hey, Kazuto?" When everyone looks at Davis, he asks, looking at a section of Monument of Life, "You said that every player's avatar name is on here?"

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Yes?"

Davis says, "You should see this." Everyone comes over to where Davis is and he points to section where they gasp to see Leafa's name written on the wall.

Keiko says, stunned, "That's…"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "I don't think that should be too surprising. The instant that we entered into SAO, we should have been 'logged into' the wall itself." Soon after, they find Davis' avatar name of Dai, Kari's avatar name of Akari, Sailor Orion's avatar name of Sinon, Darien's avatar name of Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts' avatar names imprinted in the wall as well.

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "While I understand why, this is still a bit creepy."

Tai says, pointing to another part of the wall, "Here is something else to be creeped out about." Everyone looks where Tai is pointing and they find the name of Kayaba's SAO avatar and his past life, Heathcliff, in which his name isn't crossed off.

Rika asks, confused, "Wait! Didn't Suguha defeat him at the Ruby Palace?"

Davis says, with a shrug, "Well, he did come back."

Kazuto says, "True and he did already download his mind via his modified NervGear around when SAO suffered the overload by the time that he faced Sugu. However, it is a fact that Sugu did defeat him at the Ruby Palace."

Tai tells Kazuto, "I really don't like this, Kazuto."

Kazuto responds, "Neither do I. Tai. For now, let's forget this and head down to the GM console. However, be careful, if the people that were the NPCs of SAO were here, it is possible that the monsters are here and we won't be dealing with computer generated programs with set attack patterns."

Tai tells Agumon, "Be ready, buddy."

Davis tells Veemon, "You, too, Veemon."

Both Digimon nod their heads and Agumon says, "Right, Tai." The group heads off with Kazuto leading the way to the entrance to the secret dungeon area under Blackiron Palace and sometime soon after, down within the dungeon, our heroes and heroines are behind Greymon, Agumon's Champion form, and Flamedramon, Veemon's Armor form via the Digi-Egg of Courage, in which they are using their flame attacks to vaporize their huge toad monster enemies.

Flamedramon says, with a grin, "I guess they croaked under pressure."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Bad, buddy."

Rika retorts, with a grin, "Like you and Kazuto come up with better ones."

Kazuto and Davis give Rika annoyed looks and Sailor Uranus says, "Let's keep going."

As they see the entrance into the chamber containing the GM console, Kazuto says, "Watch it, everyone. There's a high powered boss monster style opponent that acts as a guardian." As if on cue, a reaper-like monster similar to the Fatal Scythe boss monster that Kazuto and Asuna fought before appears in front of them.

Greymon asks, "Like that?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yep."

Sailor Jupiter says, as her form crackles with electric power, "Right, let me take care of him."

" **Jupiter Thunderbird Fang!** "

Sailor Jupiter releases a powerful electrical elemental attack in the form of the legendary Thunderbird of Native American legends that slams into the monster and it hisses and roars as it is vaporized.

With the battle over, Flamedramon says, "That was anti-climactic."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "All bark and no bite." After Greymon and Flamedramon de-digivolve back into Agumon and Veemon, the group then enters the role where the black 'slab' that's the GM console is waiting in which Kazuto touches it.

Kazuto says, plainly, "Nothing."

Yui's voice says, "Try allowing Strea and I to access it."

Kazuto says, taking out the PET device containing both female AI, "Okay, Yui." Kazuto puts the device on the console and it glows for a second, but the glow fades away.

Yui responds, solemnly, "No good. I can't access it anymore. It is the Cardinal System, but it has changed."

Strea says, "It really seems different."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Different?"

Yui says, "It seems…evolved."

Tai asks, "Evolved?"

Kazuto says, "It might be possible since Cardinal System is supposed to be self-supporting system than runs SAO and it runs ALO. Whatever materialized Aincrad in this universe may have caused something within the Cardinal System as well."

Sammy asks, "So, what do we do now?" Sammy puts his hand on the GM console and the whole panel lights up with screens appear above the console.

Tai asks, stunned, "What the heck?!"

Naruto asks Sammy, "Whoa! What did you do?"

Sammy responds, stunned, "You are asking me?"

Yui says, "Daddy, we have full access to Cardinal now!"

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Are you serious Yui?!"

Strea responds, "Yep! It seems like this guy is the key to unlocking it!"

Sammy asks, shocked, "Me?!"

Sailor Uranus asks, "But how…?!" However, Sailor Uranus gains a look of realization and she says, "The SAO beta test!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I figured that too. When Yen Sid-dono mentioned that Sammy was a vital key, I figured that Kayaba must have 'sealed' something into Sammy during the SAO beta test. It is possible that he gave him the 'keys to Aincrad' and despite any changes due to Aincrad materializing in this universe, the 'core' of the Cardinal System would be the same."

Sammy asks, stunned, "Wait! Are you saying that he transferred something into me? Not just my SAO avatar?"

Kazuto says, pointing to the console, "I think that this says it all Sammy." Kazuto asks Yui, "Yui, how much can you access?"

Yui says, "Quite a bit, daddy. Since Strea and I were once part of Cardinal, we aren't being rejected at least for the moment." Yui then asks, curiously, "Huh?"

Davis asks, "What's up?"

Yui says, "Strange. There seems to be a message."

Naruto asks, curiously, "A message?"

Yui responds, "Yes. It says: 'In order to start the journey to find the embodiments of the light of night on Earth, the light of day of Earth, of the stars, of the galaxy beyond, and existence, one must go to where the princess gained the symbol that turned her into guardian of warrior's souls.' That's it."

Naruto asks, confused, "What does the heck that mean?"

Tai says, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Naruto."

Sailor Jupiter says, confused, "It makes no sense!"

Keiko asks, "What does it mean?"

Rika says, "It just nonsense. We should keep looking."

Kazuto says, seriously, "Wait!" Everyone looks at Kazuto, he says, "I get it! The 'embodiments of the light of night and day on Earth' are Serena and Kari as Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, Asuna is the 'embodiment of stars' as Sailor Star, Hinata is next as Sailor Galaxy, and another word for 'existence' is REALITY meaning Sugu or…!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Sailor Celestial!"

Tai tells Kazuto, "Way to go, Kazuto!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "But what does the rest mean?"

Rika says, "If it is talking about our girls, what does 'where the princes gained the symbol that turned her into the guardian of warrior's souls'? I don't get it."

Kazuto says, seriously, "I do. It is talking about Serena. Serena is the PRINCESS of Moon Kingdom or Princess Serenity and in the Norse mythology, the guardian of warrior's souls is…"

Darien says, finishing for Kazuto, "Valkyrie! It is talking about Serena when the players of SAO knew her as the 'White Valkyrie'!"

Sammy says, realizing something, "The one of kind concealment cloak! I told Serena about it! I know where the quest started in the beta!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Lead the way!" Sammy nods his head in which he leads the rest of the group off to the location in Aincrad where Serena, as Usagi of SAO, went to find the white concealment cloak that become her 'symbol' as the 'White Valkyrie of SAO'.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad First Floor**_

A short time later on, Sammy is leading our heroes and heroines to location in Aincrad where the one-time quest for the concealment cloak during the time that Aincrad was part of the SAO death game would have taken place.

Kazuto says, "I'm not surprised that no one found it."

Sammy says, "I actually found it by accident and after I had completed it, I kept the information to myself for obvious reasons."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's understandable."

Keiko asks Sammy, "Why did you tell Serena?"

Sammy responds, with a smile, "Just begin your typical brother and sister. I thought that both of us would get the retail version which wouldn't be surprising since I am a former beta tester and Meatball Head had the 'edge' of being related to Kayaba…"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "You were taunting Serena like a classic little brother."

Sammy says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kazuto tells Sammy, "Well, Serena might not have mentioned this, but she said that information really helped her."

Sammy asks, surprised, "It did?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "She told me and Asuna. She trusted the information that you gave her and it helped her get started in SAO in getting the cloak and her Anneal Blade." Kazuto says, with a smile, "However, don't tell her that I told you. You know how it is."

Sammy says, with a nod, "Right." The group then looks to see what looks like a simple log cabin and Sammy says, "That's it. At this cabin, you would meet a lady dressed in a red hood like Little Red Riding Hood and she mentions about the nearby forest, the wolves, her warrior grandmother, and her daughter."

Sailor Uranus says, "Okay, let's…" However, Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto hold out their arms and Sailor Uranus asks, "What…?" Just then Sailor Uranus stops speaking as a powerful 'chill' and she steps back involuntarily as nervousness is shown in her expression.

Sailor Jupiter asks, surprised, "Uranus?"

Sailor Uranus says, nervously, "This feeling…this darkness…" Everyone then hears footsteps and they are shocked to see none other than one of the greatest villains of the Star Wars universe, Darth Vader, slowly walk out to meet them.

Tai says, shocked, "You…You have got to be kidding me!"

Darien says, "Something tells me that this is no joke."

Darth Vader says, in his cold and dark monotone voice, "You can be assured that this is not and this shall be the proof to you." Our heroes and heroines then yelp as they are flung down to the ground by a Force Push from Vader himself.

Davis says, "I think that's proof that he is the real deal!"

Tai says, seriously, "No kidding, Davis!" Just then Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto are flung forward by Darth Vader and land near the feet of the infamous Sith Lord.

Rika says, shocked, "Kazuto!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "Kazuto!"

The three young men struggle to their feet and Kazuto says, seriously, "Stay where you are!"

Davis asks, seriously, "What do you want bucket head?!"

Tai yells out, shocked, "Seriously, Davis?! You are going to insult Darth Vader of all villains?! Really?!"

Darth Vader remains impassive and he says, plainly, "I wish to see the so-called power of the wielders of the Keyblade and I already know you three wield its power. Show me your power." Darth Vader draws his Lightsaber and activates it with its red plasma blade glowing with a sinister hue before he charges at them.

Naruto asks, seriously, "Like we have a choice?!" Naruto, Davis, and Kazuto bring out one Keyblade each with Naruto bringing out Lionheart, Davis bringing out Oathkeeper, and Kazuto bringing out No Name Keyblade in which they are immediately set upon by Darth Vader and the infamous Sith Lord puts up such a fierce attack that all three of them are on the defensive immediately.

Davis says, shocked, "So fast…!"

Veemon says, concerned, "Davis!"

Davis says, "Stay back buddy! You don't have a chance!"

Darth Vader says, with a dark plain tone, "You should take your own advice." Davis yelp as he is sent flying by a Force Push from Darth Vader and he immediately attacks Kazuto and Naruto in which they are barely holding him back.

Naruto says, shocked, "Man! He is incredible!"

Kurama responds, sarcastically, _**"Not surprising since he is a legendary villain, kit! And remember, the Force is very powerful part of the multiverse! And he is a master of it!"**_

Naruto retorts, annoyed, **"Tell me something that I don't know Kurama!"** Naruto and Kazuto struggle against Vader in which he manages to sweep kick Naruto off his feet and use a Force Push to fling him away. Kazuto continues to fight against Vader alone for a few seconds until Davis rejoins the fight, but Darth Vader easily manages to hold them back.

Darth Vader then says, "Most impressive. Your skill with the Keyblades are quite impressive. However…" Darth Vader goes onto the assault and Davis and Kazuto yelp as they are forced backwards by the sheer strength and skill of the Sith Lord before both of them are sent flying into nearby trees by Vader via a Force Push causing them to slam hard.

Tai and Veemon say in unison, shocked, "Davis!"

Rika and Keiko say in unison, horrified, "Kazuto!"

Naruto says, strongly, "Back off!" Naruto battles Darth Vader, Keyblade to Lightsaber, but Darth Vader easily overwhelms Naruto since Naruto hasn't gained much sword combat experience, real and virtual, compared to Davis and Kazuto.

Darth Vader says, with a scoff, "You, on the other hand, don't even compare to the two of them. A Jedi Youngling would be better than you." Naruto snarls and he goes onto the attack, but Vader easily defends against the attacks and he then uses the Force Choke on Naruto causing him to grasp his neck to try to release the 'invisible hand' around his neck to no success.

Sailor Jupiter says, concerned, "Naruto!" Just then a violet flash appears in the sky and Sakura, in her Star Sapphire uniform, appears in the sky.

Sakura yells out, strongly, "Let him go now!" Sakura fires a beam from her Star Sapphire ring, but Darth Vader just scoffs and uses the Force to redirect it harmless away where it slams into the ground creating a large violet crystal.

Sakura gasps and Darth Vader says, "Do you really think that Emotional Energy weapons could compete against the Force? How foolish." Darth Vader then uses the Force to slam Sakura into the ground, hard!

Naruto shouts out, stunned, "Sakura!" Naruto roars out, strongly, "That does it! No one messes with my 'precious people' and gets away with it, believe it!" Naruto roars out and then uses a Force Shockwave to force Vader to release and cause him to stumble back. Vader then grunts as he is sent flying by Naruto, who used just a Force Push.

Sailor Uranus says, amazed, "No way!"

Darth Vader gets to his feet and he says, "Interesting. I may have underestimated you."

Davis shouts out, "He isn't the only one, buster!" Darth Vader yelps as Kazuto and Davis, both, 'blast' and send Vader flying with Force Pushes of their own before they, along with Naruto, charges into the fight with Davis and Kazuto wielding two Keyblades instead of just one. The three of them continue to fight the Sith Lord, but Darth Vader proves his ability and power as he, once again, manages to hold the three of them off.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a snarl, "He…He's just toying with them!"

Tai says, "You have to remember who and what he is."

Darth Vader tells Davis and Kazuto, "Interesting style. Very interesting indeed."

Davis says, with a snarl, "We're not here to make you interested."

Darth Vader says, "Correct. Show me your power." Darth Vader, again, uses another powerful Force Push to fling them to the ground and when they leap up, Vader uses another Force Push to throw Davis into Naruto, knocking them into the ground, and stunning them for the time being.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Davis! Naruto!" However, his 'danger sense' goes hyper and Kazuto barely blocks Vader's Lightsaber with his twin Keyblades.

Keiko says, concerned, "Kirito…Kazuto!"

Kazuto says, "No, Keiko! All of you stay back!"

Darth Vader says, "Your concern for your friends make you weak, Kazuto Kirigaya. You can't do anything for anyone especially your sisters."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "What?"

Darth Vader says, "I have the Force on my side, your majesty. I know all about you and your family and with the way that you are, you can't do anything for them. They will fall to darkness."

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "No! They are stronger than that!"

Darth Vader retorts, "With what you went through and what you just learned about your sister, Suguha, are you so sure?" Kazuto just snarls at Darth Vader and he tells him, "The people that you love the most, Suguha, Serena, and Asuna, have their own darkness and they will fall! And there is nothing that you can do! SAO and Kayaba has open them to the power of the Dark Side and you have lost them forever!"

Kazuto shouts out, strongly as his golden crescent moon sigil blazes on his forehead, "NO!" Kazuto throws Vader off him and goes into a high-speed counterattack in which he pounds at Vader with his Keyblades with incredible speed and strength causing Vader to find himself not only on the defensive, but being completely overwhelmed.

Agumon says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Tai says, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Rika says, seriously, "He made a big mistake…He made Kazuto mad."

Sailor Uranus says, "How mad is what I'm worried about." Kazuto, his speed, strength, and power going through the roof, continues to pound Vader with his twin Keyblades and much to his shock and surprise, Kazuto then cuts off his right robotic right hand containing his Lightsaber and slashes his helmeted face causing significant damage to his helmet as it greatly cracks causing him to stumble and fall to one knee, but before he could move or anything, Kazuto's Keyblades were around his neck.

Kazuto says, with a darkening snarl, "It's over, Vader."

Darth Vader responds, "Never. You know what you must do or all that's precious to you, especially your family and beloved, will be lost."

Kazuto responds, "Fine."

Kazuto prepares to cut off Vader's head, much to the shock of the others, but Davis grabs Kazuto's shoulder and he yells out, strongly, "No, stop!" Kazuto looks at Davis and he says, "Do it and you are the one that's going to be lost to the darkness, bro! You darn well know if you cross that line! You kill…You murder him in pure anger and hate and there is no turning back ever! What would Serena, Suguha, and Asuna think?"

Kazuto gasps and Naruto says, "That's right! Don't let this jerk win by giving into you angered and fear! You do that and you are no better than him…than Kayaba!" Kazuto, his breathing heavy, looks at the others and seeing Rika, Keiko, and Sailor Orion with pleading eyes in which he also remembers his other close friends from SAO including Ryoutarou, Andrew, and Kotone along with Serena, Suguha, and Asuna causing him to look down at Vader and takes his Keyblades off his neck.

Kazuto says, "No…I won't become you…Anakin."

Darth Vader doesn't say a word and he then says, "Well done, young prince. Well done." Just then Vader's helmet crumbles to pieces to reveal the face of Anakin Skywalker as he was in Episode III of Star Wars movie series before he became Darth Vader.

Davis says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Darth Vader…Or should I say, Anakin Skywalker, says, "I leave the future of all worlds in your hands." Anakin then reaches into his suit as Darth Vader and takes out two holocrons, one Jedi and one Sith, in which he says, using the Force to float them into the arms of a surprised Kazuto, "You will need them."

Davis says, "Hold on! One of them is a Sith holocron!"

Anakin responds, "It may be hard to believe, but you will need to balance the light and the darkness as well as help your sisters, Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, do the same." Anakin tells them, "Like it or not, the darkness in the three of you is strong, but it doesn't mean that it dominates you like it did with me. You must control the darkness and not let it control you. Control the darkness, harness the light. Bring them together in balance like Master Raven did in the time of the Old Republic and only then you will be free to move onto into the future. The Force has foreseen this. The fate of the multiverse…No, the vast OMNI-verse lies in your hands and to be honest, I think you will do just fine."

Naruto says, nervously, "Thanks, I think."

Davis says, amazed, "Thank you."

Anakin says, "May the Force be with you always." Soon after, Anakin becomes transparent and vanishes in front of their eyes.

Naruto yells out, flabbergasted, "What the?!"

The others come over and Sammy says, amazed, "That was amazing!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "You said it Sammy!"

Sailor Uranus asks, "What are you going to do with them?"

Kazuto puts them away in his outfit and he says, "I'm going to trust him."

Rika yells out, stunned, "What?! He attempted to pound the three of you in the dirt!"

Davis says, with a smirk, "He was testing us and you know how these kind of people and their 'tests' are."

Sailor Uranus says, "True, but I don't like the feeling from that Sith holocron. No insult to you, three, but you are strong and I mean strong, however, this is the Dark Side of the Force that we are talking about."

Kazuto says, "You have a point, but something tells me that I'm going to need to confront my 'darkness' sooner or later."

Just then Agumon says, pointing ahead of him, "Over there!" The group looks and they see what looks like a glowing keyhole in the sky.

Tai asks, "What's that?"

Veemon says, "It looks like a large glowing keyhole in the sky."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "But what…?" However, Sailor Jupiter doesn't get to finish as Sammy's new Wayward Wind Keyblade appears in his hands and he yelps as it shoots up, fires a beam of light into the keyhole, and the group hears a loud 'click' like a lock opening before the keyhole vanishes.

Davis asks, curiously, "Okay…What was that?"

Just then Sailor Uranus hears her communicator going off and she asks, activating it, "This is Uranus. What's up?"

Yolei's voice booms out, "What did you do down there?"

Davis responds, annoyed, "I've got a whole list for her. What's got her panties in a twist?"

Sailor Uranus asks, "Is there a reason that you are asking?"

Yolei responds over the communicator, "A giant portal just appeared right by Aincrad!"

Everyone looks at each other and Sailor Uranus asks, "Can you lock onto us?"

Yolei replies, "Washu says that there is no problem. We've had a lock on you all the time."

Sailor Uranus responds, "Get us back aboard immediately."

Yolei retorts, "Right away." As Sailor Uranus deactivates the communicator, our group prepares to return to the Enterprise to find out what's going on.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

Back aboard the Enterprise, we are in the conference room as our group that joined up with Washu on the Enterprise are assembled together and discussing what happened on Aincrad.

When the group that went onto Aincrad end their 'report', Kotone asks Kazuto, concerned, "Are you okay Kazuto?"

Kazuto responds, with a smile, "I'll be okay, Kotone."

Lita asks, looking at the two holocrons, "You aren't really going to take him seriously?"

Minato says, "From the sound of it, he was testing them."

Kushina says, with a sneer, "If I see that jerk again, I'll make him test my fist, you know!"

Minato and Naruto winch at Kushina's tone as her hair start to move like Kurama's tails and Kurama says, slyly, _**"Anakin Skywalker should be glad that he is one with the Force now."**_

Michelle asks Amara, "What do you make of it?"

Amara says, "After the battle ended, I can tell that he was telling the truth. He wasn't trying to hide his intentions at all and then some."

Hotaru asks, confused, "And then some?" Amara then holds out her hand and the Jedi holocron floats up much to the other's shock.

Amara says, "Vader…Skywalker managed to awaken my dormant powers."

Michelle asks, "Your dormant powers?"

Amara says, "Yeah. From what my new Force powers are telling me, I'm one of the most powerful Soldiers of Uranus yet. In terms of power, my 'hidden abilities' are nowhere near the potential of Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Star, Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Sun, and a few others, but my 'hidden potential' is nothing to sneeze at. I also found out that each of us, the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts, have their own 'hidden potential', and not just me, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial. But like what happened with me, there needs to be some kind of 'event' or something that unlocks this 'hidden power'."

Lita says, stunned, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Hotaru asks Trista, "Trista-mama?"

Trista says, "I had a feeling since all of us were able to achieve Valkyrie status and with the fact that Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial have not only ascended beyond the power of Valkyrie Sailor Scout, but TRANSCENDED it."

Mina asks Amara, "So, all of us will have powers like you?"

Amara responds, shaking her head, "No. Each of our powers will be different as we are different as night from day or water from air. Anakin was the 'source' of my 'awakening' and for each of you, it will be different."

Ami says, with a nod, "Interesting."

Amara says, "However, even when we are 'awakened' to our new powers and abilities, they won't just appear all at once. They will come slowly bit by bit and we are going to have to harness and control them as they come in."

Lita says, a bit annoyed, "That's great."

Darien says, "Right now. Let's focus on what on next move is."

Davis responds, "Isn't it obvious? We go through the gate!"

Yolei tells Davis, seriously, "We don't know what's through there!"

Davis replies, "We know what's through there…The path to Kari and the others!"

Naruto says, with a plain tone, "I've got to agree here. We are wasting time talking about it. Hinata-chan, Suguha-chan, and the others are waiting for us! Let's bring them home believe it!"

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "I have to agree with Naruto." When everyone looks at Kazuto, he says, "Just waiting around brings us nothing. We need to take action. Remember what Yen Sid said? They are being bounced from world to world and someone is 'influencing' it. I won't let my family and my loved ones be used like that anymore. It is time to take a stand."

Rika says, with a sigh and smile, "I've got to agree with you. We're not going to get anywhere just by standing…Well, floating here."

Shion says, with a smile, "Agreed. They need us." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and they start to exit out of the conference room in which Keiko turns to Hiyori.

Keiko asks Hiyori, "Are you okay Hiyori?"

Hiyori responds, with a smile, "Yes, but this is so much to take in."

Rika says, with a smirk, "You get used to it." Soon enough, we are outside of the ship to see USS Enterprise orbiting Aincrad and there is a large keyhole shaped gateway nearby in which the USS Enterprise's impulse engines glow before it goes straight into the gateway which closes behind them soon afterwards.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Elemental Countries, Hidden Leaf Village**_

Inside of the Hidden Leaf Village, Tsunade is in the Hokage's office and doing the bane of all Kages: Paperwork.

Tsunade says, with a sigh, "What a day. I should have stayed on Earth longer if this is all I had to come back to."

Just then Jiraiya's voice booms out, "Keep that up and that pile will look bigger." Tsunade looks and sees Jiraiya coming in through the window.

Tsunade asks, annoyed, "Can't you walk through the door?"

Jiraiya says, with a smile, "Where is the fun in that? You should know me by now."

Tsunade responds, annoyed, "Unfortunately, I do."

Jiraiya asks, "How is everything here?"

Tsunade replies, "As they can usually be. The village divided over Naruto and the civilian pissed that they have no power basically screaming that they are 'slaves of the ninja' and such crap."

Jiraiya says, "With Danzo gone and disgraced, the elders and the civilian council are completely out of power with him gone with his record smeared."

Tsunade responds, "However, his actions have repercussions in which the other nations learned plenty of his actions despite our attempts to keep it 'under wraps' and now, with the Akatsuki basically gone for good and the plans forever stopped with Obito and Zetsu gone, Madara is dead AND buried, and Madara's and Obito's 'puppet', Nagato AKA Pain missing with Konan, the other nations don't need to worry and what better time to 'gang up' on us in which they can increase support by using Naruto as an excuse to show the 'arrogance and tyranny of the Leaf'." Tsunade says, with a sigh, "However, like it or not, we did bring down on ourselves with what happened with Naruto."

Jiraiya says, "I bet quite a few are still cursing him despite it was their fault."

Tsunade says, "They are refusing the acknowledge the facts because it ruins their perfect little world. Well, they are going to have to face reality and the fact is that they unjustly hurt the son of two heroes for much of his life in which his parents, now revived, have condemned and cursed this village."

Jiraiya says, "And yet, they don't want to face this reality."

Tsunade says, "Well, the reality is going to hit them right in the face. I keep wondering if it is sooner or later." Just then they hear a loud 'boom', but it wasn't an explosion type 'boom', it sounded like when a mobile 'giant' like a giant humanoid person, a giant monster, Digimon or otherwise, or a giant machine like a mobile suit steps on hard ground or something of the type. Tsunade asks, "What the fuck?!"

Jiraiya says, "That sounded like a giant footstep." They hear more of the giant footstep style 'booms' and the whole of the Hokage Tower shakes from it in which they get louder and more violent.

Tsunade asks, sarcastically, "What was your first clue?!"

Just then an ANBU with a wolf-like mask enters into the room and he yells out, "Lady Hokage!"

Tsunade asks the ANBU, "What is it Wolf?"

The ANBU, codename Wolf, responds, "The Nine-Tailed Fox! It is outside of the village!"

Tsunade and Jiraiya gasp in shock and Tsunade shouts out, "Is this some kind of joke?!"

Wolf responds, "If it is, I'm not laughing, my lady." Immediately, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Wolf join a group of ninja at the main entrance of village as Kurama, in full fox form, looms over them.

One ninja shouts out, fearfully, "Not again!"

Kurama says, with a plain tone and a sly smirk, _**"Don't get your kunai in a twist little human. I am not here to fight. I just wanted to make a dramatic entrance."**_

Just then Naruto's voice booms, "Of which I didn't want to Kurama!"

The other ninja is shocked and Tsunade asks, stunned, "Naruto?"

The head of Kurama lowers down to show that Naruto, Minato, Kushina, and Naruko are riding on Kurama's head and he responds, _**"Come on, kit! This is your grand return! You have to do it with some flare! Plus, there might be a few morons that want to mess with you! You have got to show them that you mean business and now that I can leave you and Naruko's seals whenever you allow me to, you can spread wonderful fear and anguish to show them that you are not to be pissed off unless you want to end up dead!"**_

Naruto says, "And be like this scum? No way, believe it!"

Kurama retorts, _**"You have a point there, kit. Even a demon is better than these humans."**_

Naruto and his family leap off Kurama's head and Jiraiya says, "You're back."

Minato responds, with a glare, "To be honest, we're not glad to be here Jiraiya."

Kushina says, with a glare, "And you know damn why."

Tsunade says, nervously, "Kushina…"

Kushina tells Tsunade, "Don't even try, Tsunade." Soon enough, the ninja council and the elders make their appearance in which the ninja council are shocked.

Hiashi says, giving a shocked expression while trying to remain stoic, "Minato…Kushina…"

Minato says, with a plain tone and nasty glare, "Hello, Hiashi. It seems like your clan has 'broken' you in well." Hiashi felt like he got stabbed in the heart from Minato's words.

Tsume says, stunned, "Kushina…"

Kushina responds, "Well, if it isn't the 'old dog'. How is that one-eyed mutt of yours?"

Tsume says, shocked, "Kushina!"

Kushina yells out, angrily while giving Tsume a 'death glare', "Don't 'Kushina' me, Tsume Inuzuka! You don't think that I don't know what your wretched mutt of a clan did to my son when he was younger?!"

Tsume says, nervously, "Kushina…" Kushina then unleashes a powerful KI that make the ninja council quiver and shake as they can see their deaths before them while the two elders leap away from the KI in order not to faint or suffer heart attacks.

Homura says, sternly, "You have got some nerve to talk to us that way. Your son has abandoned this village and he will…" However, a familiar tri-pronged kunai appears in front of them and in a flash of yellow lightning, Minato, with an enraged look on his face, appears in front and with a roar of anger, grabs them by the throats, and lifts them into the air.

Minato yells out, enraged and angrily, "How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?! AFTER THE ABANDONMENT AND BETRAYAL OF THIS VILLAGE TO MY FAMILY, MY WIFE'S CLAN, AND MY SON, YOU DARE SPEAK THAT WAY! YOU WORTHLESS OLD FARTS DARE TO SAY THAT IN FRONT OF MY FAMILY?!" Minato then sneezes the necks of both elders causing them to gasp and choke as the life is being choked out of them. When the ANBU leap down to intervene, Minato glares at them and he says, strongly and angrily, "Anyone that dares interfere with me dies right on the spot!"

Everyone, but Minato's family gasps, and Jiraiya yells out, seriously, "He'll do it!"

Tsunade shouts out, "Don't interfere! That's an order!"

Minato tells the two elders, with a deadly glare, "Tell me one good reason…One good reason that I shouldn't break your necks right now!"

Naruto tells his dad, "Dad…" When Minato looks at Naruto, he says, "Personally, I would love to see those old farts get what they deserve…I don't want to see bloody your hands over them. Besides, they are half-dead already, believe it." Minato looks at the two elders, who are about to choke to death, and Minato let them go causing them to violently drop them to the ground and they cough and gasp as they struggle to regain oxygen into their bodies.

Minato tells them, "My son gave you mercy. Remember that."

Naruto responds, with a foxy smirk, "Actually, with what's going to happen next, they are going to wish that I had allowed you to kill them." Everyone is confused, but when two 'forms' come crashing through the walls of a building and when everyone looks, they find two ANBU with blank masks on their faces on the ground in which Minato dodges out of the way of a rain of kunai while two more blank masked ANBU appear by the two elders.

Jiraiya asks, shocked, "ROOT?"

Tsunade says, "Danzo is dead!"

Minato says, "He is dead, but something tells me that these don't belong to him."

One of the blank masked ANBU asks Homura, "Homura-sama, are you okay?"

Homura responds, "Yes, I am."

Tsunade yells out, strongly, "What is the meaning of this?!"

Homura replies, "Danzo was a patriot of the Leaf and he was willing to do what it took to ensure the peace and stability as well as the supremacy of the Leaf. He was an important kunai and shield against our enemies." Homura says, glaring at Naruto, "But thanks to you, our kunai has been dulled. It wasn't the Nine-Tailed Fox that I feared…No, it was you yourself. Your bloodline. I knew that you would hold the power and idealism of the Uzumaki clan and Kushina Uzumaki, heiress to the throne of Whirlpool and the Uzumaki clan, as well as your father."

Naruto says, "Heir to the 'will of fire' genius."

Homura responds, "Believe it or not, I, too, believe in the 'Will of Fire', but I also believe that the world must be united first in order for the true principals of the 'Will of Fire'. It is good and practical, but only a united and peaceful can the 'Will of Fire' truly work. It can't make the peace…It can only maintain it."

Koharu says, shocked, "Homura…"

Naruto laughs and Homura asks, with a sneer, "You think that it is funny, boy?"

Naruto retorts, with a sarcastic tone and foxy smirk, "No, I think that you are funny, you old coot. How can the 'Will of Fire' maintain peace if nothing, but hatred and anger remains…Just like the cycle of hatred that you and Danzo are continuing with your actions?! You and Danzo are both pees in a pod and completely stupid, insane, or both, believe it!"

Homura shouts out, strongly, "You naïve little brat! You are just like Sarutobi…!"

Naruto responds, sternly, "Why don't you calm it, you old bag! The Old Man made plenty of stupid mistakes with me like with Tsunade and Pervy Sage as well as with that snake, Orochimaru, but at least, he tried his best in keeping alive the true spirit of the 'Will of Fire' given to him by the First and Second Hokages unlike you and Danzo, who by the way ordered Itachi to destroy the Uchiha clan WITHOUT authorization of the Old Man himself!" Naruto says, with a sneer, "How interesting that you would model yourself from a traitor?! He went against the will of the Hokage and that's high treason isn't it?!"

Homura says, with a sneer, "You…!" Just then more blank masked ANBU then appear, but then they are frozen in ice, blasted by flames, hit by lightning, slammed by water, and cut apart by wind.

Naruto says, with a smile, "By the way, meet my friends." Soon after, our Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts appear in the skies and surround Homura and Koharu.

Jiraiya says, shocked at seeing their appearance, "You!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a death glare at Jiraiya, "Don't even think about it or you will be turned into a woman the hard way."

Jiraiya yelps as he runs behind Tsunade, causing her to shake her head, and Sailor Jupiter asks, "How did he get called a 'legendary ninja'?"

Tsunade retorts, "A question I keep asking myself every day."

Jiraiya yells out, insulted, "Tsunade!"

Homura draws a kunai and he says, "Don't think…!" He then yelps as a light arrow knocks the kunai out of Homura's hands and he grunts as everything other than his head is entrapped in violet crystal by Sakura dressed in her new Star Sapphire outfit.

Sakura says, with a smile, "Stick around! We have a few questions for you."

Tsunade asks, surprised, "Sakura?"

Sakura responds, "Hello, Tsunade-sensei. Um…long story."

Sailor Mercury says, scanning the unconscious blank masked ANBU, "These are clones!"

Everyone looks at Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus asks, surprised, "Clones?" Minato takes off the masks where everyone sees them are duplicates of members of the ninja council and ninja from other villages too.

Minato says, "Not just any clones."

Naruto tells Homura, with a smirk, "Maybe you will like to tell me a little story, old bag."

Homura yells out, strongly, "You aren't getting anything out of me, brat!"

Naruto retorts, with a wicked smirk on his lips, "You think so?"

Kushina says, with a sinister grin, "Remember, we, Uzumaki, are masters of the sealing jutsu and it was me that helped bring out Minato's talent that rival my clan after all. My son has proven another chip off the Uzumaki block."

Naruto says, with a foxy smirk, "I am Uzumaki seal master too, believe it." There are plenty of gasps from Homura as well as Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the ninja council and Naruto says, "My Genjutsu is still my poorest skill, but I've learned to get around that by making some wonderful 'Genjutsu seals'."

Kushina says, with a wicked smile, "And they can be as effective as a certain member of the Kurama clan that we heard about. I think that the name 'Yakumo Kurama' would give you an idea you know."

Homura yelps out nervously, knowing EXACTLY what Kushina is implying, and he says, nervously, "You wouldn't…!"

Naruto and his family look at each other and they say in unison, "Are you kidding us?!"

Sailor Venus says, "This isn't going to end well for that old man."

Sailor Mars asks, sarcastically, "What was your first clue, Venus?" A good time later, Minato, Kushina, and Naruko are with the ninja council, Jiraiya, and Tsunade within the council chamber of the Hokage Tower as they explain why they are here.

Hiashi yells out, upon hearing 'certain information', "My daughter has been missing for a month of that world's time?!"

Kushina glares at Hiashi, causing him to winch, and she says, "You had better watch that tone, Hiashi. You think that you are the only one upset about it? My son and her current best friend as well as all of our new friends are really upset about it you know! She did what she did for her love for my son and her love for all of her precious friends!"

Naruko says, "Easy, mom."

Kushina tells Naruko, "I know sweetie."

Tsume says, "It is a shock to see that gaki has a sister now."

Naruko says, with a glare, "And one that you can't take advantage of. Even though I don't have his 'genetic enhancements', all of my 'brother's' skills and abilities as a ninja were given to me and I also been learning from the ninja clans of Earth as well as my mom and dad in which I'm a proven Uzumaki through and through."

Shikaku, Shikamaru's father, thinks in his mind, _"And with Kushina's temper to match too! What a bother! Now, there is two of them!"_

Minato says, "We couldn't go after the five of them since the Enterprise was undergoing an 'overhaul' thanks to Davis' 'family friend' and the Queen's Gate is still lost to us."

Tsunade asks, "But you already theorize on how has it?"

Minato says, with a nod, "Yes. And HE isn't going to be easy to find." Minato says, "However, if we arrived at our home world, they must be here or at least, have been here."

Shikaku says, "And you might believe that they could have been in here."

Kushina says, with a serious tone, "There is a good possibility since that old fart seems to have been working with someone that has perfected cloning technology as you saw."

Inoichi says, with a sigh, "This isn't what we need right now. The village is quite 'divided' lately and with the Akatsuki gone…"

Minato says, interrupting, "Of which we can confirm since Naruto faced off against the 'puppet leader' put in charge by Obito for their 'Eye of the Moon Plan', the Uzumaki that Madara put his Rinnegan eyes into: Nagato Uzumaki AKA Pain."

There are gasps and Jiraiya asks, "Nagato lived? And he came back?"

Kushina says, "With a new pair of Rinnegan eyes cloned from the remains of the old ones in his eye sockets."

Flashback; August 2025

Our group that came back from Gamindustri is staring right in front of Konan and the Six Paths of Pain, with half-a-dozen new 'forms' created from new bodies, but all of them having orange hair and Rinnegan eyes with black 'spots' coming out of their faces.

Naruto asks Pain, "Do we really have to do this Nagato?"

Pain responds, "There can only be one."

Minato yells out, "You already know the truth!"

Konan says, with a nod, "Yes, we do. However, this time, this is made by our own will without any 'influence' by Madara or his 'student', Obito."

Pain tells Naruto, "If you are the heir to the Sage, prove it to me now. Show me that your way will lead to true peace, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, heir of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool, and reincarnation of Asura, the younger son and heir to the Six Path Sage."

Naruto glows with a blue chakra aura and he says, strongly, "Fine! I know that you aren't going to let this go! I have people that I care about that are lost out there in the multiverse and my friends here need me! You are in my way and no one is going to stop me from finding my precious people, believe it!" Naruto's blue chakra flares like a wildfire and he says, charging in, "This ends now!" The new Six Paths of Pain charge in for the attack as the two of them prepare to clash.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the council chambers of Hokage Tower, Tsunade asks, "I take it that it didn't end well for Nagato?"

Minato responds, shaking his head, "He gave it his all. In fact, he had his own body restored to perfect health and took on Naruto once he destroyed his second Six Paths of Pain which proved tough for my son since Nagato's power was no longer spread among his Paths of Pain allowing to use all of the abilities of the Rinnegan at maximum power since he wasn't dividing them between those six bodies. However, Naruto's current 'combat experience' and training as well as the 'enhancements' given to him made him quite an equal footing with him."

Jiraiya says, solemnly, "I see."

Kushina says, "I begged him as a member of the Uzumaki clan to another, but he refused to back down."

Tsunade asks, "What about his Rinnegan eyes?"

Minato responds, "Pain…Nagato asked that they be destroyed upon his death. Even through Zetsu is dead and Kaguya is contained within my son, Nagato didn't want to take any chances with Madara Uchiha somehow returning despite the destruction of the Akatsuki and Obito."

Jiraiya asks, "And Konan?"

Kushina responds, "She decided to stay with the ninja clans of Earth. Part of her wanted to come back to this world and back to her home nation, which she knew it must have been in chaos with them gone, however, she also felt that coming back would cause too many problems."

Shikaku says, "She was part of the Akatsuki after all."

Minato asks, "By the way, how is nation that Hidden Rain belongs to?"

Jiraiya says, "With the loss of their leaders, the Hidden Rain is in complete chaos."

Inoichi says, "And plenty that would take advantage of it."

Kushina says, with a plain tone, "We'll see what we can do, but we aren't doing it for you. We're doing it for the sake of the world."

Minato says, "But only once we are done with this situation and once we are done helping this world, not this village, achieve peace, we taking our children, taking our stuff, and forging a new home on Earth."

There are gasps and Hiashi yells out, "Minato, you can't be…!"

Minato gives Hiashi a 'death glare' and he responds, "Damn right I'm serious! I trusted this village…at least trusted you and the Old Man with the greatest hope and light in my family's world and who would be the greatest light of this world and you blew it big time!"

Kushina says, with a deadly glare that makes the ninja council very nervous, "We gave everything for you and this fucking trash hole of a village and this is how you repay us! For every blow against our son, our graves were being spat upon and even if he wasn't our son, it was still the same and you were spitting on the graves of the first two Hokage that made this village what it was! And don't say that I'm going to far since you know that I'm not!" Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the ninja council can't help to bow their heads in which they know that Kushina has a point.

Minato says, "Most likely, the people are just going to 'suck up' to Naruto just to get into his 'good graces' just for a chance for power. Well, I won't stand for it. When this is over, Naruto has completed his 'duty' as the 'chosen one' as far as I'm concerned and his reward, the reward that he should have gotten in the beginning, is a good life. A good life on Earth."

Jiraiya says, pleadingly, "Minato, please…!" Jiraiya then yelps as a **Hirashin** kunai goes near his ear and implant itself into the wall.

Minato responds, with a deadly serious tone, "No 'buts', my FORMER so-called sensei. As I said, you and Tsunade are no longer his godparents in which you have given up those right a long time ago. In my heart, I'm just to blame and I plan to repay my son by making sure that he has a good life as he should have had in the beginning. I'm not going to spoil him, but give him a regular family life as he should have had from the beginning!"

Hiashi retorts, "Minato, think about…!"

Naruto's family glares at Hiashi and Minato responds, with a deadly serious tone, "About what?! The village?! I thought about it and the world and look where it got my son?! And don't give me your damn excuses?! The world doesn't deserve to be punished for what this village has done, but in my view…our world would be better off WITHOUT the Leaf Village!" The current Hokage, Jiraiya, and the ninja council gasp in shock and horror from Minato's harsh words and he retorts, "And don't give me your mouth! You know why I feel this way!"

Tsunade thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"No damn kidding why."_

Kushina says, "We have permission from the Fire Daimyo to do what we have said that we do and going against us is going against him. You have no choice in the matter."

Tsunade says, looking at the document before her, "Yes, I know. You made sure to go to the Fire Daimyo before you came here and basically got a 'get away with murder' order from the Fire Daimyo."

Minato says, "I didn't get to be Hokage on strength alone."

Jiraiya asks, "But what do you expect to find here?"

Kushina responds, in a nasty sarcastic tone, "What do you expect pervert?"

Minato says, "If that Homura was able to get 'outside assistance' to build his own ROOT, there is something going on. And also, we might get information on Hinata and the other missing girls."

Hiashi asks, "If my daughter did return to our world, why didn't she come here?"

Minato responds, in a nasty tone, "For once Hiashi, you are thinking straight." Hiashi winches from the nasty tone, but there is a loud 'boom' and the ground shakes for a second.

Choza asks, "What was that?"

Tsume says, sniffing the air, "I smell something…something really bad."

There are sounds of explosions and stuff and Minato says, seriously, "Outside, now!" Immediately, everyone heads outside and when they get to the top of Hokage Tower, what they find is the Leaf in chaos as there is a Boom Tube from the DC universe in the sky and a legion of Parademons, the 'monsters' from Apokolips, a world from the DC universe/multiverse, that's home to the villain, Darkside, are coming out of that portal.

Naruko asks, stunned, "Monsters?!"

Kushina says, "And there is a whole lot of them you know." However, a group of Parademons lung towards them and the ninja prepare to defend themselves, but then they are vaporized by the powerful flames from Valkyrie Sailor Mars.

Sailor Mars says, "Watch out! These are Parademons!"

Naruko asks, confused, "You know them?!"

Sailor Mars says, seriously, "Not exactly, but they are bad news!" Soon enough, the other Sailor Scouts, all of whom in Valkyrie form, and the Digidestined's Digimon partners, in their highest digivolved forms, are battling against the Parademons with Sakura, in her new Star Sapphire uniform, Naruto, and Davis assisting as best as they can.

Naruto shouts out, "There is just so many of them, believe it!"

After Naruto destroys another group of them with a **Rasenshuriken** , Sailor Jupiter asks, "What the heck are these mindless monsters doing in this universe?!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "You should be asking about what's coming next!"

Sailor Uranus cuts another Parademon with her Space Sword and Sailor Venus asks, confused, "Huh?" Just then they hear a loud 'boom', however, it wasn't an explosion style 'boom', it sounded like a large object hitting the ground in which everyone looked to see none other than the villainous ruler of Apokolips, Darkside, himself come out of the Boom Tube and stomp into the Leaf Village.

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, crap."

Yolei, riding on Aquliamon, asks, nervously, "Is that who I think it is?"

Izzy, riding on MegaKabuterimon, responds, nervously, "Yeah, it is."

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Darkside!"

Sakura asks, a bit nervously, "Who?"

Sailor Mercury says, "A villain from the same universe where your ring came from Sakura! He is the ruler of Apokolips where these monsters came from and he is a deity from that same universe!"

Naruto yells out, stunned, "Wait! He is a GOD?!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a plain tone, "The real deal and no joke."

Tai says, with a nervous expression, "This isn't our day."

Darkside says, in his classic strong monotone voice, "Pitiful humans. I am Darkside, ruler of Apokolips, a world from another universe. I am here for the ultimate power…the power of Etherion!"

There are gasps from our heroes and heroines and Sailor Jupiter asks, "How does he know about Etherion?"

Darkside says, continuing his 'monologue', "Etherion is the ultimate power of creation and there are two beings in the vast multiverse who has this power! They are two mortals. One is a female known as Suguha Kirigaya or Sailor Celestial and a male human known as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. They will show themselves to me."

Naruto leaps up onto a building and he yells out, strongly, "I'm right here, stone face!"

Darkside turns to Naruto and Sakura asks, slapping herself on the forehead, "Naruto…you…What are we going to do with you?!"

Darkside says, plainly, "So, you show yourself to me? You are either brave or foolish, boy. Surrender yourself to me."

Naruto responds, plainly, "How about no?"

Darkside retorts, "That wasn't a request." Darkside then fires his Omega Beams right at Naruto and Sakura comes in to block the beams with her Star Sapphire ring.

Naruto shouts out, stunned, "Sakura!"

Darkside asks, plainly, "Do you think that a mere Star Sapphire can defeat me?" Darkside's Omega Beam then blasts through Sakura's defense and she yelps as she is slammed into Naruto and both of them are knocked into the roof, but before they hit the roof, Darkside says, very lowly at a level of voice that normally no one can hear, "Once again, you never know how to use your mind in that forehead of yours, Sakura."

However, Naruto hears that and he thinks in his mind, _"Huh?"_ Just after Naruto and Sakura slam onto the roof, hard.

Sailor Uranus shouts out, strongly, "Let him have it!" The Sailor Scouts and Digimon unleash their attacks against Darkside, but he easily and quickly dodges their attacks.

Sailor Venus asks, stunned, "How can anyone that big move so fast?!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "Hello! He is one of the most powerful beings in the DC multiverse and he is a freaking deity!" Darkside unleashes an assault with his Omega Beams that slam into the Sailor Scouts, hard, and send them flying backwards, but not doing much in the way of damage, surprisingly.

Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "That didn't hurt much."

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "Darkside's Omega Force is a cosmic power, but our powers are also cosmic powers too!"

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "That means that our powers can negate his Omega Beams!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Not necessary, Jupiter. He wasn't using them at their maximum and while our armor can negate the damage to a certain extent, if he applies enough pressure…"

Sailor Mercury says, "Our defenses will be destroyed."

Sailor Venus says, sarcastically, "Thanks for damping our confidence."

Darkside says, "I have to say that was somewhat impressive. Very few have withstood my Omega Beams…until I have truly unleashed them. It shall be…entertaining to find out your limits."

Naruto's voice booms, "How about I pound you into the dirt?!" Darkside turns to see Naruto, with a familiar sphere of chakra in his right hand, charging right for Darkside's head, but Darkside gives an evil smirk as he blasts Naruto with his Omega Beams only for Naruto to vanish in a puff of smoke!

Darkside asks, surprised, "What?" Just then Naruto bursts out of the ground at Darkside's feet and lays a powerful blow to his chin!

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Got him!" However, Darkside vanishes in a massive blast of smoke and a figure leaps out of the smoke.

Sailor Mars asks, confused, "What the heck?!"

Naruto says, seriously, "I knew it!" Naruto then turns to the figure that came out of the smoke and he says, "Nice trick…TEME!" Everyone then looks to see the figure to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha in front of them.

Sakura asks, surprised, "Sasuke?!"

Jiraiya says, "I've been wondering where that twerp was after all this time."

Yolei asks, confused, "Wait! So, Sasuke had disguised himself as Darkside?!"

Tai says, "It looks like it. He was using his transformation jutsu. But I don't get why those Parademons are listening to him."

Sasuke looks at Tai, overhearing him, and Sasuke says, taking out a Mother Box, "Maybe this is why."

Davis says, "It is one of those Mother Boxes!"

Sailor Pluto says, "It must be the one used to control them. That explains some things in my mind."

Sasuke tells Naruto, "Didn't expect you to pick up on something I just said Dobe? I thought that I was talking soft enough for you not to hear."

Naruto responds, "My hearing has gotten better due to 'a lot of things', Teme."

Sasuke retorts, "Including yours and Sakura's 'enhancements'?"

Sakura asks Sasuke, "What are you planning this time?"

Sasuke responds, plainly, "Not glad to see me Sakura?"

Sakura replies, "I'm not THAT Sakura, Sasuke."

Sasuke says, with a smile, "You have grown up, huh? Good. You'll do better in the world."

Sailor Uranus asks, "How did you get the power of the Omega Beams?"

Sasuke responds, with a smirk, "It wasn't too hard."

Flashback; Unknown amount of time before; Apokolips

Right now, we are on the world of Apokolips as Sasuke stands over the broken forms of Big Barda and the Furies.

Sasuke says, with a cold tone, "Just because you come from the 'realm of gods' doesn't mean that you can't fall."

Big Barda says, weakly, "You…" Sasuke slams his foot into Big Barda's face and knocks her out and he then looks into the distance of the nightmare scape of Apokolips.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Sasuke says, "It was a good thing that the universe had a ritual where you could get access to the Omega Power that Darkside had."

Naruto asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Davis says, with a serious tone, "I think do."

Sailor Venus asks, "Wasn't there an arc in DC comics known as the 'Darkside Wars' where Lex Luthor found a way to gain the Omega Beam powers of Darkside?"

Davis says, with a nod, "Bingo, Venus. And it looks like Sasuke used the same method even through the power went to the 'new Darkside'."

Sailor Uranus says, "And that's why he also controls the Parademons too."

Sasuke says, holding up the Mother Box, "That's right. It isn't too hard when you are a being from yet another world and you have access to weaponry from all over the multiverse." Sasuke says, looking over the Parademons, who are just floating in place, "However, your work is over. Die!" Soon after, as the Boom Tube that hovered over the Leaf vanished, all of the remaining Parademons explode as they self-destruct!

There are gasps and Sailor Saturn asks, stunned, "What?"

Sailor Neptune asks, confused, "Why?"

Sasuke responds, plainly, "They have served their purpose." Sasuke tells Naruto, "I prefer to do the work myself. You had the edge when you absorbed the power of Kaguya, the 'goddess' of our world, and most likely, have the full abilities of the Six Path Sage since you are the reincarnation of Asura, the ancestor of your clan and Senju. Now, I have the power of the 'deity' of Apokolips and the power that I possess as the reincarnation of Indra, ancestor of my clan."

Naruto asks, plainly, "A battle of 'gods and titans', huh?"

Sasuke asks, with a smirk, "Shall we begin?" Just then Sasuke unleashes Omega Beams from his eyes that head for Naruto, but Sailor Mars manages to block them with her armor. Sasuke asks, with annoyance, "Is that all you have?!" Sasuke increases the power of the Omega Beams and Sailor Mars yelps as she is sent flying into a building, but Naruto isn't where Sasuke saw him before. Sasuke then senses something and spin to his left only to have Naruto kicks him in the face causing him to be sent flying, however, Sasuke spins in mid-air and lands on another roof with only the bruise that Naruto left on his face where Naruto kicked Sasuke.

Naruto tells Sasuke, "Do we really have to do this Teme?"

Sasuke responds, "You know the answer for that Dobe."

Naruto says, "Yeah, I figured, believe it."

(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers' music 'Fight' starts)

Naruto zips over to Sasuke and the two of them start an INTENSE close range battle with punches and kicks and the sheer force of their blows are causing shockwave that causes the whole area to shake and much of the windows of the buildings in the Leaf Village to shatter with each clash.

Sailor Mercury says, amazed, "What power!"

Davis says, seriously, "No kidding!"

TK says, with a serious expression, "They are both deadly serious about this battle."

After blocking a blow to his face, Sasuke says, with a smirk, "You have gotten better Naruto."

After dodging a series of kicks, Naruto says, with a grin, "Same here Sasuke." The two of them then get serious expressions and their moves becoming so fast that 'regular' eyes can't see their movements as the two of them are in an equal match. But then Naruto grabs Sasuke's arm and lands a series of a dozen rapid kicks to Sasuke's waist. However, Sasuke counts by kneeing Naruto in the chin causing Naruto to release Sasuke and stumble back in which Sasuke slams a flying kick to Naruto's chest sending him flying back.

Sakura says, concerned, "Naruto!" However, Naruto back-flips in mid-air and lands on the ground safely.

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "I think that we should take this to the next level." Sasuke then slams his left shoulder, revealing a black armored shoulder pads attached to his upper left arm, and a black version of Keyblade Armor of the Keyblade Warrior Terra, minus the helmet, appears over Sasuke's form and Sasuke brings out a Chaos Ripper Keyblade.

There are shocked looks and Sailor Uranus asks, stunned, "He has a Keyblade?" Sasuke then rushes right at Naruto, who quickly gets out a Kingdom Key Keyblade, and barely manages to block Sasuke's attack in time. Sasuke ruthlessly attacks Naruto and Naruto barely fends Sasuke off in which Sasuke uses his new Omega Beams to damage the rooftop that they were off, throwing off Naruto's footing, and Sasuke takes advantages with a powerful one-two attack with a punch to the face and a powerful kick to the waist that knocks the wind out of Naruto as well as breaking one of his ribs before sending him flying onto another roof where he lands, hard!

Naruto's family and friends gasp in shock and Kushina says, shocked, "Sochi!"

Sasuke yells out, leaping in for the kill, "It's over, Naruto!"

Naruto says, strongly, "Not even close!" Naruto then uses a powerful Force Push to blast Sasuke, much to his shock and surprise, throws a building while Naruto brings out a Star Seeker Keyblade in which he leaps back to the fight and before Sasuke, stunned by Naruto's assault, could move at all, Naruto slashes him with a slice attack causing 'explosions' of 'electric sparks' to come from his armor where Naruto slashed him. Naruto then attacks with a ferocious assault against Sasuke that forces him into the defensive.

Sasuke roars out, strongly, "Why do you still fight so hard? Do you really believe in the ideals of the First Hokage?!"

Naruto shouts out, strongly as a slight golden aura surrounds his form, "Wrong, Teme! It isn't about this place, some kind of ideal, or organization! I have people precious to me! Family, friends, and more! And it is also this world! Just because the people of this village are worse than scum for the betrayal of my father and my mother as well as my clan doesn't mean they represent humanity as a whole! I've seen the better side of humanity too and I believe in that better side! These are the reasons that I fight…No, these are the reason that I will WIN…FOR EVERYONE! Believe it!" Naruto then slams him with a powerful attack that sends him skidding back over half-a-mile while a golden colored spiraling sphere of chakra forms on the end of his Kingdom Key Keyblade.

" **Rasengan!** "

Naruto then slams his spiraling sphere into Sasuke's chest and he roars out as he is sent flying through several buildings before coming to a stop with a massive 'crash' that demolishing a building and sending a lot of smoke and dust high into the sky.

Mimi says, excitedly, "He got him!"

Matt says, with a serious tone, "Don't count that guy out. Remember, Sasuke Uchiha doesn't go down so easily." As if to prove Matt's point, Sasuke emerges out of the smoke and dust while his armor seriously damaged, if not destroyed, but Sasuke Uchiha not suffering any serious injuries through his clothing is slightly torn and he has minor cuts and bruises.

Sasuke says, dusting himself off, "Not bad, Naruto. Not bad at all. It seems like I have underestimated you."

Naruto says, "Obviously, Teme."

Sasuke responds, "I'm not sure if it due to your 'modifications' combined with Kaguya's and the Nine-Tailed Fox's power or each separately, but there seems to be hidden depths to your power."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Hidden depths?"

Sasuke says, "It seems more than the power of a Kami will be needed to fight you." Sasuke then takes out the Mother Box in his possession and another Boom Tube appeared in which he says, "Another day then." Soon after, before anyone could say or do anything, Sasuke vanishes into the Boom Tube and it closes behind him.

Cody asks, curiously, "Huh?"

Mimi asks, "Did he give up?"

Sakura says, seriously, "Sasuke? Give up? Not even close. He was testing Naruto."

Tai asks, curiously, "Testing?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That's the vibe that I got. He has waited so long ever since he killed Danzo in the Hayabusa Village and it means that he has a plan."

Naruto says, with a plain tone, "That would be the Teme."

Valkyrie Sailor Neo Moon says, "And that means that his plan is in motion."

Sailor Saturn asks, curiously, "What could it be?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "We would have to ask Sasuke Uchiha for that answer Firefly."

Davis says, "What we do know is that he has the same Omega Force powers as Darkside and he has the ability to use the Keyblade."

Yolei asks, "Hold on! I thought that 'dark side' type people couldn't…?"

Sailor Pluto retorts, interrupting, "The Keyblade can only be used by people with strong hearts not controlled by the darkness, but it doesn't mean that it can't be used by someone with a heart that's strong enough to CONTROL the darkness and not let it control them."

Sailor Mars says, plainly, "Case in point, Kayaba."

Davis says, annoyed tone in his voice, "Don't remind us."

Tai says, with a nod, "No kidding, Davis."

Naruto says, "And Sasuke has gained more than enough 'inner strength' to control the darkness and not let it control him. And that means he is more dangerous than ever before, believe it."

Sailor Nebula asks, nervously, "Is he really going after those that have Etherion?"

Sailor Jupiter says, seriously, "I don't know and I don't want to take any chances. We have to find Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata as soon as possible." The others couldn't help to nod their heads in agreement and with the vast group, Naruto's and Sakura's closest teammates/friends/comrades, Shino, Kiba, and Kiba's ninja dog partner, Akamaru, from Team 8, Neji Hyuga, Tenten, and Rock Lee from Team Guy, and Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji from Team 10 along with their teachers, Asuma Sarutobi, Jonin leader of Team 10, Might Guy, leader of Team Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi, leader of Team 8 as well as mother of Asuma Sarutobi's recently newborn daughter look on with mixed emotions on their faces.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown realm**_

Within a mysterious realm, Sasuke walks over to Karin, Suigetsu, and Jugo who are waiting for him.

Jugo asks Sasuke, "You have made your first move?"

Sasuke responds, "Correct."

Suigetsu says, with a wicked smirk, "It is our turn to play, huh? All right!"

Sasuke tells Suigetsu, "Remember to follow the plan, Suigetsu. I told you that you will get what you desire, understand?"

Suigetsu says, "Yeah, I know. I know."

Sasuke tells Karin, with a nod, "Karin, move onto the next phase."

Karin replies, nodding her head, "Right." Karin tells Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke asks Karin, "Yes?"

Karin tells Sasuke, "Don't you think that you are falling into someone's trap?"

Sasuke responds, with a smirk, "Exactly, Karin." Karin gives off a greatly confused expression as does Suigetsu and Jugo as Sasuke walks away with smirk still on his face.

 **End of Chapter 46**

Well, that's the end of that chapter and the first chapter of the fourth arc of this story! I know that after so many chapters, you were wondering: What the heck happened with Sasuke and his group, huh?! Well, I can promise that they are going to be seen A LOT in this arc and they play a prominent role in this arc and the rest of the story. Remember who has Kayaba's Duel Dragon? However, you are going to have to read and find out what happens next, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	47. Piratical Whirlpool

Well, we have arrived at the second chapter of this new arc and I have to say that I think that I managed to tied up some of the 'loose ends' quite well. As you have seen in the previous chapter, the 'issue' with Nagato/Pain and Konan was still hanging in the air, so, I decided that over the 'time skip' that 'affair' would be finished off. Plenty of you must have wondered what happened to Sasuke and his group along with Orochimaru, right? Well, you won't have to worry too much anyone. As you have saw, they have returned and they are causing new havoc! But for what reasons? That's for you to read and find out, viewers! Now, before I start this chapter, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 47: Piratical Whirlpool**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), In orbit above the Elemental Countries**_

In orbit around the planet containing the Elemental Countries, the home world of Sakura, Naruto, and Naruto's family, we find the USS Enterprise orbiting the planet and within the Enterprise, Darien Shields AKA Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymon, is in one of the Turbolifts, the 'elevators' within a starship like Enterprise and when it stops, Darien steps onto the bridge of the Enterprise where he finds Naruto, Davis, and Kazuto also on the bridge with Davis in the captain's chair, Kazuto in the front of the com, and Naruto walking around.

Darien gives a look of surprise and Kazuto says, "I'm not surprised that you are still up."

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke."

Darien says, "Couldn't stay asleep."

Naruto says, "Believe it."

Kazuto says, "We're lead to this world based on the belief that Aincrad appearing back in Sora's and his friend's universe would lead us to Asuna, Sugu, Serena, and the others."

Darien asks Naruto, "But what Hiashi told you has gotten plenty of questions, huh?"

Kazuto says, "I believe that he had a point."

Naruto asks, "If they did come back, why didn't Hinata-chan go back to the Leaf? Sure, we weren't exactly thrilled with the Leaf due to the betrayal of my family and I, but Hinata-chan still has her clan and especially her family, so…why not?"

Darien says, "Actually, that's a good question."

Kazuto says, "We also have to remember what Yen Sid-dono told us."

Davis says, "The fact that something or more likely, SOMEONE is manipulating their 'trip' around the multiverse."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Exactly."

Darien says, "All of us know that they are alive and we know this fact. That means that we need to figure out what's going on and find them in which we bring them back to Earth."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "That's a given." Kazuto says, looking in deep thought, "But…"

Davis asks, plainly, "But…?"

Kazuto says, "There are still a lot of questions with this."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Like what?"

Kazuto says, looking at Naruto, "You have it already in your deck."

Naruto asks, "My deck?" Just then Naruto gets the idea and he asks, "You mean these?" Soon after, Naruto pulls out Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card.

Kazuto says, "Yeah." Kazuto pushes some buttons on the com panel and images of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) Synchro Monster card, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) Fusion Monster card.

Darien says, "The 'Dimensional Dragons'."

Kazuto says, "I keep wondering about their purpose in all of this."

Davis says, "What we do know is that they aren't ordinary cards."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it."

Darien asks, "What is the connection between these dragons, Serena's and Suguha's counterparts, these 'alternate dimensions', and this 'Academia' and what they are doing?"

Kazuto says, "These are good questions, Darien. I'm hoping that we can find and retrieve Asuna, Serena, Sugu, and the others before we find out. I've got a bad feeling." The others nod their heads and all of them are determined to find their five missing female members for various reasons.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Elemental Countries, The coast of Fire Country**_

Our group of heroes and heroines that came from Earth, in which their group includes Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy, are along the coast of Fire Country that's facing the island nation of Whirlpool.

Goofy asks, pointing towards the island nation in the distance, "Gwarsh! Is that it?"

Kushina says, with a nod, "Yep. That was my home before I went to the Leaf as a little girl. That's Whirlpool."

Minato says, "Former home of the Uzumaki clan: The clan of seals and vitality." Minato tells Naruto, "Your heritage and your birthright."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Sakura says, "From what I remember, Naruto's mom came from the leadership of the Uzumaki clan."

Kushina says, with a nod, "Yep. In fact, Sochi and I, as well as Naruko, are the last of the leadership of the clan and the nation. I'm a princess and my boy is a prince."

Minato says, with a smile, "And my son grew up with the heart and spirit of a true noble ruler."

Naruto says, with a blush of embarrassment, "Geez, pops."

Minato says, with a grin, "It's a parent's job to embarrass their children."

Riku asks Izzy, "Is this where you and Washu detected something?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "Based on the data from the sensors, yes. We doubled checked the sensor logs."

Sora (M) asks, "So, what are we waiting for?"

Donald asks, annoyed, "How are we going to get there?"

Davis says, with a smirk, "That's easy. We have the Imperialdramon Express!"

Veemon says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Ken tells Davis, "Let's be careful, Davis. Remember, we couldn't beam down into Whirlpool because something was blocking our transporter."

Matt says, "And something tells me that something that can block a high-tech, what we would call futuristic, teleportation device, there must be something quite powerful on the island."

Amara says, with a nod, "Matt's right. We need to be cautious."

Kazuto says, nodding his head in agreement, "That's true."

Darien says, "I agree as well, but if there is something blocking us getting to the island, then it mean that it might be a clue."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it!"

Riku says, "However, we are going to need to be careful getting to the island."

Yolei says, with a serious tone, "Flying on a massive dragon seems a bit too obvious."

Davis glares at Yolei and TK tells Davis, "Easy, Davis. We're all worried about Kari and you especially. However, you know that she is okay, right?"

Davis says, with a nod, "Yeah…Well, I know that she is alive."

TK says, with a smile, "Then she is okay, Davis."

Davis says, with a grin, "Yeah, you're right. Never I thought that I see the day that I get the 'pep talk'."

Kazuto then gets a look that he 'senses' something and Rika says, noticing it, "Uh oh. Kazuto has 'that look' again."

Everyone looks at Kazuto and Kotone asks, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto responds, "We're not alone."

Raye and Amara then gain very serious looks and Raye says, "Kazuto's right. We're not alone."

Amara says, with a serious tone, "We have company." The others gasp and, as if on cue, a legion of silver Zed Putty Patrollers, the Putties that are silver in color and with the 'Z' on their chests, in which they are wearing pirate hats and boots come out into the open.

Hiyori asks, nervously, "What are those?"

Davis says, "Something you don't want to see in a back alley." Davis says, cracking his knuckles, "However, this is perfect. I'm in a bad mood and I need something pound upon!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Now you are talking my language, believe it!"

Darien says, stepping forward, "Right now, I really need something to vent myself on too." Darien says, looking at the others, "Davis, Naruto, and I will handle this."

Lita yells out, stunned, "What?"

Amara says, "Let them go." When everyone else, minus Davis, Naruto, and Darien, looks at Amara, she says, "It isn't that we can't take care of themselves...It is like they said: They need to 'vent'."

TK says, nodding his head in understanding, "Understandable why." Soon after, Davis, Naruto, and Darien rush in to battle the Putties dressed up in pirate gear.

(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers music 'fight' starts)

The Putties charge Naruto, Davis, and Darien, but one punch from Darien sends one of them practically half-a-mile away and high into the air before he shatters into pieces since Darien slammed his fist into the 'Z' area of his chest.

The others are amazed and Keiko says, amazed, "Wow…"

Yolei says, amazed, "I guess that 'Super Soldier' boost did him good."

Matt says, seriously, "Not to mention all of the training that he did to control it." On the meanwhile, Davis is getting swarmed by the Putties, but he easily defects their attacks and in quick manner, he defeats several squads' worth of them.

Davis says, with a grin, "Man! That felt good!" Naruto is battling a group of Putties and he beats a group of them before a lot more swarm against him.

" **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!** "

Naruto then uses one of his signature jutsu and creates a lot of clones of himself causing the Putties to look at themselves in surprise, but this gives Naruto the opening that he and his clones need and they attack them quickly and ruthlessly in which they are defeated in no time flat. Darien, Davis, and Naruto continue to fight against the pirate dressed Putties by themselves and they are quickly defeated by the three heroes. When the last one realizes that it is all alone against Darien, Davis, and Naruto, it shakes nervously before all three heroes kicks in the chest at once sending him flying into a tree before he shatters into pieces.

(Mighty Morphin Power Rangers music 'fight' ends)

Mina tells them, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Amara says, "However, this proves something."

Mimi asks, curiously, "What?"

Cody says, "Someone knows that we want to go Whirlpool."

Minato says, "Which means that there might be something or someone waiting for us."

Kazuto then 'senses' something and he says, "We might be ready to find out." Just then there a loud 'boom' like an old fashioned cannon firing and Kazuto shouts out, "Get down!" Everyone then ducks down as an explosion goes off nearby, but it wasn't close enough to cause anyone injury.

Yolei asks, shocked, "What was that?!"

Ken says, seriously, "It sounded like a cannon!" Everyone then looks around and then they see what looks like an old fashion pirate ship, like the ones from the sixteenth to seventeenth century in the Caribbean sail up near the coast.

Joe asks, "Is it me or is that an old fashioned pirate ship?"

Tai tells Joe, seriously, "It isn't you, Joe."

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Avast, you landlubbers!" Everyone then looks to see a young woman with long flowing aqua blue hair, ruby red lips, deep pink colored lips, and wearing a female pirate outfit that you would see on television/anime/movies along with a familiar shield shaped duel disk attached to her left arm come onto the deck.

Davis asks, "And who the heck is you?"

The young woman responds, "I be Blue Bonnie, ye captain of the Jewel Raider, the ship before ye, ye scurvy dog!"

Darien asks, "What business do you have with us?"

The young woman, Blue Bonnie, replies, with a wicked smirk, "Why do ye think pretty boy? You wish to get to little island, don't ye? Well, you aren't getting there unless you earn the right!"

Kazuto retorts, "And seeing you with that duel disk, we have to duel you to get there right?"

Blue Bonnie says, nodding in reply, "That be right, ye bilge rat! Duel me and if you win, I'll be on my way. If you lose…I'll leave it to your imagination."

Naruto asks, with a snort, "And what if we say 'no'?"

Blue Bonnie responds, with a wicked smirk, "I was hoping that ye would say that blondie." Just then a cannon shoots out a giant claw that grabs onto Hiyori and she screams as she is yanked back to the ship before anyone could say or do anything!

The others gasp and Rika and Keiko say in unison, "Hiyori!"

Kotone yells out, angrily, "That's not fair!"

Blue Bonnie retorts, with a sinister smirk, "I'm a pirate lass! It is what I do!"

Davis says, attaching a silver version of the same duel disk that Serena/Suguha uses now, "Fine! If that's the way that you want to play it!"

Tai says, "Hold on, Davis!"

Yolei asks, "Yeah, hold up! How can we know that duel disks will work in this world?"

Minato says, with a plain tone, "I've got a feeling that they will." Soon after, Blue Bonnie and Davis insert their decks into their duel disks and when the duel disks activate, a robotic voice that says 'Field Spell: Crossover', and as their decks are shuffled in their duel disks, dozens upon dozens of Real Solid Vision platforms appear before a rain of Duel Monster cards with the letter 'A' on the back of them rain down from an orb in the sky. After their duel disks' touch screen display 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Davis and Blue Bonnie say in unison as their Action Duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Blue Bonnie: 4000

Davis says, "It's my turn! Since this is an Action Duel, I don't draw a card!"

Blue Bonnie says, putting an Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "But it doesn't mean that you can't pick up one of these babies! Action Magic: Broadside! Now, you take two hundred points of damage per card in your hand, land lubber!" Just then old fashion cannons from her ship fire right at Davis and Davis growls as he leaps onto one of the platforms grabbing another Action Card.

Davis says, putting the Action Card into his disk's main slot, "Action Spell: Acceleration!" Davis then moves so fast that he become a blur, avoiding the barrage that hits the platform that he was on causing a strong explosion, and he says, as he appears on another platform, "Effect damage becomes zero…Miss Blue Beard!" Blue Bonnie snarls as Davis snatching another Action Card and he says, putting it in his disk's main slot, "Then I activate the Action Spell, Zero Summon! When effect damage is made zero, I can use this baby to summon any monster in my hand, but its points become zero!" Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And I choose Neos in defense mode!" Soon after, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000-0/0) appears on the field in defense mode.

Blue Bonnie says, with a laugh, "Ha! What is that overgrown scurvy dog going to do without his power? He is nothing, but a target for my cannons!"

Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Not with Turbo Synchron's help, he isn't!" Just then Turbo Synchron (100/500) appear on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "I tune my Turbo Synchron with Neos!" Turbo Synchron turn into a star that turns into a ring that surrounds Neos, turning him transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field while Davis gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck in which he says, " _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ " When Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, he yells out, "Let's rev it up, Stardust Dragon!" Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Blue Bonnie says, "I'm not afraid of ye overgrown lizard!"

Davis yells out, "You should be you pirate reject!" Davis leaps onto the back of Stardust Dragon and they take flight and circle the ship.

Hiyori thinks in her mind, amazed, _"He is riding the back of his dragon! But how? Isn't it just a hologram?"_

Davis says, putting three cards into the main slot of his disk, "I play my Mirage of Nightmare and place two cards face-down to end my turn!"

Blue Bonnie says, drawing a card, "It's my move, you bilge rat!"

Davis says, drawing four cards from his deck, "And thanks to my Mirage, it is my draw!" Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Next, I activate my face-down: Emergency Provisions!" Davis' face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and Davis says, "Thanks to this card, I gain one thousand life-points for every spell or trap card on my field that I get rid of! And I choose both my face-down and Mirage of Nightmare!" The 'projections' of Davis' face-down card and Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell are destroyed while Davis gains 2000 more life-points.

Joe asks, confused, "Why did he destroy his face-down?"

Kazuto says, "I'm sure he has a reason."

Davis says, "My face-down was Stardust Entrapment! Since Stardust Dragon is on my field and this card was sent from the field to the grave, I can take one trap card from my deck and put it on the field!" A card comes out of Davis' deck and he puts it into the main slot of his disk.

Blue Bonnie says, with a smirk, "That be a clever trick for a land lubber, but it won't help you!" Blue Bonnie puts one card on her duel disk and she says, "I bring out my Spearfish Soldier! Come out you barnacle!" Soon after, Spearfish Soldier (1700/1100) comes to the field in attack mode and Blue Bonnie says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play me Double Summon! This card allows me to bring another member of my dueling crew out!" Blue Bonnie says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And I choose Shocktopus! Report for duty ye overgrown jellyfish!" Out of the water, Shocktopus (1600/800) comes to the field in attack mode.

Rika says, nervously, "Oh, boy. They are both level four monsters."

Blue Bonnie says, "The lass is right to be worried since I Overlay both of my monsters and build ye Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex that appears in the water while Blue Bonnie puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and on top of both monster cards that she has in the same slot in the Monster Card Zones. Blue Bonnie yells out, "Meet the ultimate terror of the deep: Bahamut Shark!" Out of the vortex, Bahamut Shark (2600/2100), a white and blue dragon-like sea monster with two Water Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode. Blue Bonnie says, "Next, I be activating his ability! My mighty creature of the deep can use one Overlay Unit and call forth another denizen of deep as long as they are a rank three or below XYZ Monster!" Bahamut Shark 'eats' one of its Overlay Units and Blue Bonnie says, putting another XYZ Monster card on her duel disk, "And I choose Number Forty-Seven: Nightmare Shark!" Just then out of a whirlpool, Number 47: Nightmare Shark (2000/2000), a white and dragon cross between a dragon and a shark with the number 47 near its head, appears on the field in attack mode.

Tai asks, surprised, "Another of those 'Number' monsters?"

Blue Bonnie says, putting a card under Nightmare Shark's XYZ Monster card, "Since my mighty leviathan was special summon, I can take one level three or below sea dog from my hand and make it an Overlay Unit for me Nightmare Shark!" A Water Overlay Unit appears to orbit around Nightmare Shark and Blue Bonnie says, "And now, I use his ability and my leviathan can take that Overlay Unit and one of my denizens of the deep can attack you directly this turn! And I choose me Nightmare Shark!" Nightmare Shark absorbs the Overlay Unit that it just gained and Blue Bonnie yells out, "Now, my Nightmare Shark, attack that scurvy dog directly!" Nightmare Shark unleashes a blue beam of water energy right at Davis.

Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Davis' face-down card is revealed to be the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow and Davis says, "This card negates the attack!" A scarecrow made of scrap metal and parts appears in front of Davis and protects him from the attack of Nightmare Shark.

Blue Bonnie says, putting an Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Hold on, land lubber! I activate the Action Card: Sneak Strike! Since you negated an attack, I can repeat that very same attack as before, but this time, your trap card can't help ye!" Nightmare Shark fires another attack directly at Davis in which the others gasp as Davis leaps off Stardust's back, grabs an Action Card in mid-air, and puts it into the main slot of his disk.

Davis yells out, "Action Spell: Evasion! Your attack is negated!" Davis barrel rolls in mid-air to avoid the attack and he lands back on Stardust's back.

Yolei says, with a sigh of relief, "Geez! That Davis!"

TK says, with a smirk, "He wouldn't be Davis if he didn't do something like that."

Blue Bonnie says, putting another Action Card into main slot of her disk, "Not so fast, you bilge rat! Another Broadside Action Card! Now, you take damage equal to two hundred times the number of cards in your hand!" Blue Bonnie's guns fire again and Davis yelps as explosions hit all around him as he loses 800 life-points. Blue Bonnie says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "Then I end me turn with two face-downs!"

Current Score:

Davis: 5200

Blue Bonnie: 4000

Davis says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Davis says, discarding one card from my hand while putting another card on his duel disk, "I send my Level Eater to the grave to play Quickdraw Synchron in attack mode!" Quickdraw Synchron (700/1400) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "And now, Level Eater activates his ability! By reducing Quickdraw Synchron's level by one, I can bring my little sprite to the field!" Level Eater (600/0) then goes through Quickdraw Synchron and appears on the field in attack mode. Davis says, "And now, I tune my Quickdraw Synchron with my Level Eater!" Quickdraw Synchron turns into four stars that surround Level Eater making it become transparent and as Davis gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field in which Davis says, " _Clustering hopes rocket to a new future! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Let's rev it up, Accel Synchron!" Out of the light, Accel Synchron (500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Blue Bonnie says, with a smirk, "And what is that overgrown scrap pile going to do for you, land lubber? It doesn't have any power at all!"

Davis says, removing Level Eater (600/0) from his graveyard slot while putting one card on his duel disk, "You got that so wrong! I remove Level Eater from my graveyard in order to play White Dragon Wyvernburster!" Just then White Dragon Wyvernburster (1700/1800) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I play my Jet Synchron in attack mode!" Jet Synchron (500/0) then appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "And now, I tune my Jet Synchron with White Dragon Wyvernburster!" Jet Synchron turns into one star that turns into one ring that surround White Dragon, turning it transparent before causing a column of light to appear on the field, and Davis says, taking a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Clustering hopes rocket into a new tomorrow! Becoming the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster on his duel disk and he says, "Let's rev it up, Jet Synchron!" Out of the light, Jet Synchron (2100/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Davis says, "And now, Jet Synchron allows me to return one monster to your hand and I choose your Nightmare Shark!"

Plenty of the others are surprised by this and Naruto says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Ken says, with a grin, "That's Davis for you!"

As Jet Synchron unleashes a storm of wind from its jets, Blue Bonnie leaps over to a platform and she says, putting an Action Card in the main slot, "I don't think so! Action Card: Containment! My monster is protected from your monster's effects!" Jet Synchron is put in a glass box and its ability is negated.

A card comes out of Davis' deck and he says, "Since Jet Synchron was used for a Synchro Summon, I can take one Junk monster from my deck and add it to my hand!" Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and then I discard two!" Davis draws three cards, discards two cards from my hand, and he says, "Next, I play my Necroid Synchro! I banish a tuner and non-tuners from my grave in order to Synchro Summon!" Two removes two cards from his graveyard slot, Junk Synchron (1300/500) and Junk Forward (900/1500) appear on the field, and Davis says, "And I choose my Junk Synchron and Junk Forward!" Junk Synchron becomes three stars that become three rings that surround Junk Forward making it become transparent and causing a column of light to appear on the field as Davis goes for another Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. He then says, " _Sacred spear that scorches the starry sky! Unleash your soul and awaken the world! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Let's rev it up, again, Stardust Assault Warrior!" Stardust Assault Warrior (2100/1200) comes out of the light and onto the field in attack mode and Davis says, "Due to Necroid Synchro's effect, my warrior loses his abilities!"

Blue Bonnie says, "Then what good is he to ye? He has nothing on my monsters!" Blue Bonnie thinks in her mind, with a sly tone, _"Especially with me traps of the deep, you scurvy dog!"_

Davis says, as a card comes out of his deck, "You are going to see! I play my Accel Synchron's ability!" Davis discards his Road Synchron (1600/800) Tuner monster card to the graveyard slot and he says, "I discard one Synchron monster from my deck to my grave and Accel Synchron gains or loses the level of that monster! I choose to reduce my Accel Synchron by Road Synchron's four level making it a level one Synchro Tuner!"

Blue Bonnie asks, stunned, "Wait! Ye said Synchro TUNER?!"

Davis yells out, "And now, I tune my Accel Synchron with both my Jet Synchron and Stardust Assault Warrior! Let's go guys!" The three said monsters rocket high and fast into the air with Stardust Dragon following quickly behind, Accel Synchron turns into one star that zips ahead, and turns into a massive causing all three remaining monsters to speed up.

(Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds music 'Clear Mind' starts)

Davis shouts out, " _Clustering hopes will soar and create a brand new miracle of life! Become the path that its light shines upon! Delta Accel Synchro!_ " A brand new Synchro Monster card appears on Davis' duel disk as he and the three other monsters vanish in a blur causing plenty of the others to be stunned.

Blue Bonnie says, shocked, "Barnacles! He vanishes!" But then a portal opens up high in the sky in which Davis and Stardust Dragon emerge with 'something else'.

Davis yells out, "Rev it up, Cosmic Blazar Dragon!" The other 'form' that emerged from the portal with Davis and Stardust Dragon is revealed to be Cosmic Blazar Dragon (4000/4000), a huge blue and white dragon with a head similar to Stardust Dragon, in attack mode.

Tai says, amazed, "That's new!"

Blue Bonnie says, "Ye overgrown lizard doesn't scare me, boy!"

Davis then grabs an Action Card from a nearby platform that Stardust passes by and puts it in the main slot of his disk causing him to say, "Then maybe the Action Card known as Summon Recycle will! Any monster that was used for a summoning from the Extra Deck can be returned to the field right now! Rock and roll Accel Synchron!" Accel Synchron (500/2100) returns to the field in attack mode and Davis says, discarding Drill Synchron (800/300) Tuner monster card from his deck to his graveyard, "Then I use his ability and send Drill Synchron to the grave to reduce Accel Synchron's level by three!"

Blue Bonnie says, realizing what this meant, "Oh no."

Davis yells out, leaping onto Cosmic Blazar Dragon's back, "Oh, yeah! Let's rock and roll!" Accel Synchron and Stardust Dragon zip up into the sky with Davis and Cosmic Blazar Dragon following in which Davis shouts out, "I tune my level two, Synchro-Tuner, Accel Synchron, with Stardust!" Accel Synchron zip off and turn into two stars that transform into two massive rings that cause Stardust and Cosmic Blazar to go extremely fast in which Davis yells out, " _Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!_ " Davis takes a blank Synchro Monster in which it becomes 'filled' before he, Cosmic Blazar, and Stardust Dragons vanish in a blur of light in which like before, Cosmic Blazar and Davis appear out of a portal and he yells out, "Let's rev it up, Shooting Star Dragon!" With Cosmic Blazar, Shooting Star Dragon (3300/2500) appears in attack mode.

Mina says, amazed, "Wow! He just Synchro Summoned two high level Synchro Monsters in one turn!"

TK says, with a smirk, "That's Davis for you."

Ken says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Veemon yells out, "Go get her Davis!"

Davis takes the five cards from his deck and he says, "Shooting Star Dragon's ability! I take the top five cards from my deck and Shooting Star gains one attack for every Tuner in my hand!" Davis then displays Monster Reborn spell card and four Tuner monster cards, Effect Veiler (0/0), Changer Synchron (0/0), Unknown Synchron (0/0), and Majestic Dragon (0/0) in which he says, "I have four Tuners which means four times the attack!"

Blue Bonnie says, shocked, "Blow me down!" Davis leaps onto Shooting Star Dragon, which splits into four different dragons, and prepare to attack.

Davis yells out, "Your Number might be able to survive this, but your life-points won't! Shooting Star Dragon, start with her Bahamut Shark!" One copy of Shooting Star Dragon dives down on Bahamut Shark.

Blue Bonnie responds, pushing a button on disk's touch screen, "Not so fast, you bilge rat! I activate me trap: Poseidon Wave!" Blue Bonnie's face-down is revealed to be the Poseidon Wave trap card and Blue Bonnie says, with a smirk, "Thanks to this ye trap card, you will face the wrath of the sea since not only is your attack negated, but you suffered eight hundred points of damage for every denizen of the deep on my field and I have two of them!"

Davis shouts out, "Cosmic Blazar Dragon's ability activates! When you activate a card effect, I banish Cosmic Blazar and negate as well as destroy that card!"

Blue Bonnie says, stunned, "Blast it!" Cosmic Blazar Dragon glows as it vanishes causing Poseidon Wave trap card to get negated and vanish as well while Shooting Star Dragon cuts through Bahamut Shark, destroying it, and Blue Bonnie grunts as she loses 700 life-points.

Davis shouts out, "And now, Shooting Star Dragon, attack her Nightmare Shark and end this duel!" Shooting Star and its final two duplicates charge right at Nightmare Shark where the two duplicates hit first causing her 2600 points of damage to her life-points.

Naruto shouts out, "Way to go!"

As Shooting Star Dragon prepares to go in for the final attack, Blue Bonnie says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate me my final trap: Nymph's Gift!" Blue Bonnie's final face-down card is a trap card with a water sprite transferring energy from one water monster into another and Blue Bonnie says, "I remove my Bahamut Shark from my grave and gain half of its attack points as life-points!" A card comes out of Blue Bonnie's graveyard, an image of Bahamut Shark appears and goes into Blue Bonnie, and she gains 1300 life-points before Shooting Star Dragon hits Nightmare Shark causing Blue Bonnie to grunt as she loses said life-points that she gained.

Rika says, annoyed, "Darn it! He had her!"

Blue Bonnie says, with a grin, "Ha! Too bad! Ye little plan has failed!"

Davis says, with a stern tone, "Wrong! This duel is over!" Blue Bonnie looks confused as Davis puts the final card in his hand into the main slot of his disk and he says, "Quick-Play Spell Card: Surprise Assault from the Other Dimension! When a monster is banished during the Battle Phase and has not battled, I can return them to the field!"

Blue Bonnie shouts out, shocked, "What?!" In a bright light, Cosmic Blazar Dragon (4000/4000) reappears on the field.

Davis shouts out, "End this duel now!" Cosmic Blazar Dragon fires a blast of cosmic power into Nightmare Shark causing a massive explosion and Blue Bonnie yells out as she is slammed to the deck of her ship from the shockwave of the explosion as she loses 2000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Davis: 5200

Blue Bonnie: 0

With the end of the duel, Davis leaps onto the deck as the platforms and the final monsters on the field vanish while Blue Bonnie gets to her feet.

Blue Bonnie says, "Barnacles! How can this be? I lost to a land lubber!"

Just then a male voice says, "You got that right!" Davis and Blue Bonnie looks to see Sora (M), Riku, and Kazuto with Hiyori and a huge group of people, Blue Bonnie's crew, all around them and on the deck as well as unconscious.

Blue Bonnie asks, stunned, "What? But how?!" Blue Bonnie looks towards the others to see everyone else, minus Davis, over there, but the 'other Sora (M), Riku, and Kazuto' turn into three duplicates of Naruto and vanish to reveal that they were Shadow Clones.

Naruto says, with a grin, "Psyche! Believe it!"

Blue Bonnie says, "Blow me down! I've been bamboozled!" Blue Bonnie yells out, angrily, "No one makes a fool of Blue Bonnie! Open…!"

Just then another voice shouts out, "Hold it lady! Gum-Gum Pistol!" Blue Bonnie turns to the source of the voice only to get hit in the face by a fist from an arm extending extremely outwards like rubber in which it 'snaps' back to a young man of around 19 years of age with a dome-like straw hat on top of his black haired scalp, dark eyes, and wearing an open red jacket showing his muscular chest with an 'X' shaped scar on it, blue shorts with a yellow slash around his waist, and a pair of sandals on his feet. The young man is on a large wooden sailing ship with a lion's head that has a stylized mane as the figurehead that sails up to the other ship. The young man says, in the voice that just spoke up, "You just lost! It isn't nice to be a sore loser!"

Davis asks, surprised, "Who the heck is you?!"

The young man gives a large goofy grin and he yells out, "The name is Monkey D Luffy and I'm on a quest to become king of the pirates!" The young man gives off a 'goofy' laugh and plenty of the others can't help to wonder what's next.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Within the 'realized' and formally virtual castle of Aincrad, we are in the last floor, Floor 100, and within the Ruby Palace, where we find Heathcliff sitting down on the throne and talking with a male figure in which we can see the male figure had long black hair that flowed down right to the ground and he is wearing a formal male business suit with while his facial features are unseen, we can see one red right eye looking at Heathcliff.

The male figure says, in a plain and emotionless tone, "You are…a curious one."

Heathcliff responds, "How so?"

The male figure responds, in the same plain and emotionless tone, "I have studied you. You created technology that could have revolutionized your world and yet, you used it for selfish purposes. Despite using it for selfish purposes, you tend to ensure its survival. You cared about your former daughter and yet, you didn't even give her a chance to leave that nightmare that she and others have suffered for two years. You trapped people in that nightmare where you made yourself the final boss, yet, you helped them to reach you and you put in a set of rules of fair play as well as made yourself a player and didn't do anything to hamper their progress in an unfair manner. Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon were your daughters and yet, you have made sure that you are their worst enemy by far. But yet, you have assured them to grow in strength and ability. Strength and ability that could very well destroy you."

Heathcliff replies, "Indeed. Does this confuse you?"

The male figure says, "Maybe. That's why it makes me interested in you. I am excited about unpredictability and you are unpredictable. It is why I agreed to ally myself with you."

Heathcliff tells the figure, "However, it is hard to ally myself with you despite not me showing it."

The male figure asks, "How so?"

Heathcliff says, "Forgive me for insulting you, but I find you rather…boring."

The male figure asks, in a plain and curious tone, "Boring?"

Heathcliff says, "Do not get me wrong, you are talented. However, your talents aren't natural, but that's not the thing that truly bothers me about you. The thing that truly bothers me about you is because by giving you such 'abilities' artificially, you have no potential."

The male figure asks, in a plain tone, but curiosity is obvious in his voice, "No…potential?"

Heathcliff says, "Yes. In life, those with talent and those without talent have one thing in common and that is…potential. The ability to 'grow and evolve' beyond what they are and become something even greater. Some never harness that 'ability' while some harness it to some extent, and very few use it to the maximum. However, I believe that all people have potential. And to harness that potential, you need will. The will to use that potential and 'grow'. Because in life, power and 'ability' are nothing without will. So, with those with 'talent', if they don't use their potential to develop that 'talent', then the 'talent' is useless and worthless no matter how 'nature' the 'talent' is."

The male figure asks, "And due to my 'creation', I no longer have this 'potential'?"

Heathcliff says, "More like on HOW you were created, my friend. They just 'thrust' talent into you and took away that potential with the way that they did that. You are 'perfect'. And when I mean 'perfect', I mean 'perfected'. Perfection is an illusion. It just means that you are 'perfected' with no more ability to grow and 'evolve'. You can no longer surpass what you are and sooner or later, the 'lower ones' will go beyond you. You consider them all boring, but the other 'talented' and the 'non-talented' still have the ability to surpass you since they have potential and you don't. Forgive me if I have insulted you, you may be 'loved by talent', but in the actual truth, in my opinion, you are the one that's truly 'boring'." Heathcliff and the male figure stare at each other for a few moments, but we can then see the figure crack a slight smile.

The male figure responds, plainly, "Interesting."

Heathcliff asks, curiously, "You are not insulted?"

The male figure replies, plainly, "You make a very curious yet logical statement. It…interests me. I shall be watching your former daughters and their friends very closely."

Heathcliff asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

The male figure responds, "You should know better than to ask that question."

Heathcliff replies, with a smile, "You cannot blame one for trying."

The male figure replies, "As you wish."

The male figure walks away and when he is gone, a child-like female voice says, "Wow. You really got his blood flowing, huh? He hasn't mentioned how you or anything else is so boring."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "He knows that I'm manipulating him to an extent."

The child-like female voice asks, curiously, "And he is allowing you do to that?"

Heathcliff responds, "As he just mentioned, he has his 'interested' perked up, but it isn't me that he is interested in."

The child-like female voice says, "I see."

Heathcliff asks, "Are you ready for what's next?"

The child-like female voice says, "Yep. Yep."

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Good. Right now, the path has been made, but it needs to be 'smoothed over'."

The child-like female voice asks, "Path? Made? Smoothed over?"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "In due time, my dear." Heathcliff then looks over in one direction and over there is none other than the Sailor Moon of the XYZ Dimension, Tsuki, with her arms crossed in front of her waist and her eyes closed.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Elemental Countries, Whirlpool Country**_

Back in the Elemental Countries, we are on the island nation of Whirlpool, Kushina's former home and the ancestral home of the Uzumaki clan, the clan that Naruto, his mother, and Naruko, due to be Naruto's female clone, belong to and our group that came from Earth are looking over the ruins that was once the Uzumaki homeland.

Naruko asks, "So, this is…?"

Kushina says, with a nod, "Yes, this is Whirlpool…or what's left of it."

Naruto tells Kushina, "Your home, mom…"

Kushina says, with a nod, "And your ancestral homeland you know, Sochi." Soon after, our group is joined by Monkey D Luffy or Luffy for short with several other 'people'.

The first person is a young woman of around 21 years of age with long orange hair of mid-waist length, brown eyes, and she is wearing only a bikini top that shows her gorgeous female frame with voluptuous chest through not in an obscene manner, a pair of tight fitting blue jeans, and orange high-heeled sandals on her feet. She has a blue-black pinwheel tattoo on her left shoulder.

The second person is a tall, lovely, and youthful woman of around 30 years of age with shoulder length black hair, brown eyes, and she has on a blue jacket that goes down to just above her navel, leaving some mid-drift in which the jacket is somewhat open giving a view, though not an obscene one, of her chest area, her lower waist and all of her legs, minus her feet, are covered by a red pareo that has a flower design on the left side, and red high-heeled shoes.

The third person is a young man of 21 years of age with short green hair, scar across his face going down around his left eye, and he is wearing what looks like a dark green-grey long coat that just goes above his lower legs/feet in which some of his muscular chest is exposed to show a large scar across it, the coat is held together by a red sash that holds his three samurai-like swords attached to the right side of his waist, black bandana around his left upper arm, and black boots on his feet.

The fourth and final 'person' looks to be a toddler sized humanoid reindeer who is standing on his hind legs with a large blue hat that has a red circle with a white 'X' in center of the hat, dark eyes, white and orange stripped shirt, and red toddler pants.

The green haired male says, "This place is a wreck."

The black haired woman says, "Well, it isn't surprising when a whole group of nations gangs up on one nation, Zolo." The black haired woman tells Kushina, "However, hearing that even though they were so crushed and yet, members of them survived and so devastated their enemies, they had to surrender to your nation's allies is quite interesting. I would love to learn more about your people."

Kushina asks, curiously, "The 'scholar' in you, Robin-san?"

The black haired woman says, with a smile, "Maybe."

Kushina then glares at the orange haired woman, who winches from the death glare, and she says, "And I know what you are thinking, Nami-san. If you dare touch one thing on these scared grounds, you are going to wish that you were dead FAR before I'm done with you 'treasure hunter' you know."

The orange haired woman says, nervously, "Yes, ma'am!"

The green haired male tells the orange haired woman, "Do not mess with you. She is strong…VERY strong."

Darien says, "Let's get going. We need to find what devices or whatever they are using to prevent us from getting to this land so easily and also find out why they are so 'protective' of this land."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Do you think any old Uzumaki seals could have caused our transporter headaches?"

Minato says, shaking his head, "I don't think so, son. The Uzumaki were master sealing jutsu experts of which only I can compare, but while it might be possible that seals to disrupt teleportation jutsu might be it, I doubt that Uzumaki seal masters are able to handle advanced molecular transport technology." Minato says, looking at his wife, "However, I'm not one to underestimate an Uzumaki."

Kushina says, with a proud smirk, "Got that right you know." Our group then ventures through the ruins of Whirlpool and they look around for anything suspicious or even at least, out of place, through Kushina is the best bet for that. However, the green haired male, Zolo, Kazuto, Raye, and Amara stop in their tracks.

Hiyori asks, surprised, "Kazuto-san?"

Rika says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Davis has also stopped and Tai asks, "Davis?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "We're not alone."

Zolo says, "You noticed, huh? Not bad."

Lita says, pointing ahead, "Over there!" Just then a group of figures appear seemly out of the ground and when they get a good look at the figure, they are surprised to see a legion of what look like human child sized bear who are white on the right side and black on the left side with plain black eye as the right eye and a strange sinister red lightning bolt left eye. All of the 'bears' had no pirate's hats and what look like flintlock pistols in their right paw-like hands.

Mina asks, confused, "What the?"

TK tells Mina, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Mina-chan."

Yolei asks, confused, "Are they some kind of robot teddy bears or something?"

Joe says, "If they are, they are just…weird."

Donald says, nervously, "I don't have a good feeling about this."

Kairi says, "Why? They look weird, but they don't look harmful."

Minato says, "We, ninja, know better to look beneath what you see." Just then the strange 'robot teddy bears' aim their weapons that look like flintlock pistols and rain of energy bullets heads for our heroes and heroines.

Riku says, with a serious tone, "Good saying." Riku and Sora (M) bring out their Keyblades and with Donald's help, they create a magical shield that protects everyone from the assault.

Gabumon says, "Those aren't your normal teddy bears."

Matt says, "No kidding, Gabumon."

Riku tells Sora (M), "Let's go!"

Sora (M) responds, "Right, Riku!" Sora (M) tells Kairi, "Kairi, stay and help keep the others safe!"

Kairi asks, surprised, "What?"

Riku tells Kairi, "Sora is right, Kairi. You haven't come close to starting your training as Keyblade Warrior and Sora and I never got training was because of the situation forcing us to learn on the fly."

Sora (M) says, with a grin, "It's no problem! We can handle overgrown robot teddy bears!"

Lita says, "Not without help, you aren't!" The other Sailor Scouts in the group nod their heads in unison and take out their transformation items.

" **Neo Moon Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Mercury Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Venus Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Mars Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Jupiter Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Uranus Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Saturn Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Neptune Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Pluto Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Nebula Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

" **Orion Valkyrie Power, Make-up!** "

With those words, the eleven young ladies use their transformation items to transform into their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms much to the surprise of Luffy, Zolo, Nami, Robin, and Chopper, the humanoid toddler sized reindeer, as well as Donald and Goofy.

Nami asks, shocked, "What the?!"

Robin says, curiously, "My…"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Let's show those overgrown tinker toys what we're all about!"

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Yeah!" Immediately, Sailor Jupiter unleashes a powerful storm of lightning that zaps and causes dozens of the strange 'robot bears' to explode due to electrical overload with Sailor Mars unleashing a wave of flames that melts dozens more.

Luffy yells out, amazed, "Oh, wow! They're strong!"

Zolo says, with a nod, "They have great power and they know how to use it." Sailor Orion unleashes a storm of light arrows that impales dozens upon dozens of their opponents with Sailor Venus uses energy chains to rip apart dozens more, but more that they destroy, the more of the 'robot bears' seems to appear out of nowhere.

Kairi asks, "Where are they all coming from?"

Riku says, "I don't know, Kairi. Right now, we need to defeat them all before we are overwhelmed!" Riku and Sora (M) charge into the fight and immediately start slicing apart one of their robotic opponents after another.

Davis tells Veemon, "Time to join in!"

Veemon says, with a nod, "Right!"

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis, Yolei, Cody, and TK say in unison as their D-Terminals send a beam of energy into D-3 digivices causing the Digi-Eggs of Courage, Sincerity, Knowledge, and Hope to come out.

 **Armor Digivolution**

" **Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"**

" **Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to…Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"**

" **Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to…Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"**

" **Patamon Armor Digivolve to…Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!**

 **End Armor Digivolution**

With the four Armor Digimon added into the ranks, Davis shouts out, "Go get guys!"

Flamedramon says, "You heard Davis!" Immediately, the Armor Digimon head off to work with TK riding on Pegasusmon's back.

" **Fire Rocket!** "

Flamedramon unleashes his flames at the 'robot bears' and melts three of them when his flames hit.

" **Star Shower!** "

Pegasusmon unleashes a rain of energy stars that destroys half-a-dozen more of the enemy near Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus says, "Thanks, Takeru-kun!"

TK responds, "Thank Pegasusmon, Venus-chan!"

Sailor Venus blows TK a kiss while returning to the battle and Sailor Uranus tells her, "Flirt with your boyfriend later!"

" **Rock Cracking!** "

Digmon slams his drills into the ground and creates a large chasm where a lot of the 'robot bears' fall into and get smashed into pieces, but more and more are coming.

Tai says, "They need help! Agumon!"

Tai gets out his digivice and Matt says, getting out his digivice, "Gabumon!" As their digivices glow, Agumon and Gabumon nod their heads in unison.

 **Warp Digivolution**

" **Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon!"**

" **Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon!"**

 **End Warp Digivolution**

With their Digivolutions finished, WarGreymon charges in and slices apart more of the robot bears.

" **Ice Wolf Claw!** "

MetalGarurumon joins in by unleashing a barrage of ice missiles that freezes a large group of opponents into icicles with Sailor Orion shattering them with her arrows.

However, the robotic army doesn't seem to let up in the least and Sailor Saturn says, "There is so many of them."

Hiyori notices something and she screams out, "Look out!" Everyone then looks to see more of the strange robotic bears on their left flank with Davis, going into his 'Light Hawk mode' and bringing out a Star Seeker Keyblade, to defend against that.

Yolei says, looking in another direction, "There is more them!" Soon enough, everyone looks to see that they are surrounded by a huge army of these 'robot bears'.

Tai says, "We're surrounded!"

Zolo says, with a smirk, "Not what I was going for, but I was looking some practice dummies today."

However, the robotic army stops in their tracks stay motionless and Yolei asks, "Huh? They did break or something?"

Sailor Uranus says, "I don't think so."

Just then clapping is heard and the child-like voice heard with Heathcliff/Kayaba earlier shouts out, "That's very good! Monaca likes your fighting spirit!" Everyone then looks to see an elementary-aged young girl with short girl hair and green eyes, wearing a black female school uniform, and sitting in a floating high-tech futuristic wheelchair floating down in front of them.

Yolei asks, "A kid?"

Minato says, with a serious tone, "Don't be fooled. She isn't any ordinary kid."

Naruto says, nervously, "You know it dad."

Sakura asks Naruto, seeing Naruto's nervous expression, "Naruto?"

Naruto says, "That 'little girl' is making my senses go crazy, Sakura."

Sakura asks, with a gasp and realizing what Naruto meant, "You mean your ability to sense negative emotions from the fox?!"

Kurama gives an annoyed snort at being called 'the fox' and Naruto says, "Yeah, Kurama's ability is telling that 'little girl' is just plain crazy."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Crazy?"

Davis asks, "Who 'crazy' per say?"

Naruto says, "Like Madara Uchiha's **Infinite Tsukuyomi** plan type crazy."

Sakura says, annoyed, "Just great."

Riku asks, in a demanding tone, "Who are you? What do you want?"

The girl responds, "Monaca's name is Monaca Towa! And well…Monaca is here to attack you on the orders of Daddy Heathcliff!"

There are gasps and Sailor Jupiter asks, shocked, "DADDY Heathcliff?!"

Kazuto asks, "You are working with Kayaba?!"

The girl, Monaca, responds, "That's right! Monaca did say that! Geez, you have a hearing people? Daddy Heathcliff said that you would be more enjoyable!"

Tai says, "That settles it. She's dangerous."

Zolo says, "You don't know the half of it kid."

Nami tells Zolo, with a nervous smile, "Come on, she is a little girl!"

Zolo responds, "You don't see what I see. I can see it in her eyes. Insanity…Pure insanity. Her eyes may seem to be similar to Luffy's eyes, but his eyes are pure and this girl's eyes…"

Robin asks, "Close to pure evil?"

Zolo says, nodding his head, "Or just plain crazy."

Monaca then displays a black duel disk similar to the ones that Serena and Suguha currently use attached to her left wrist and she says, "Now, Monaca wants a duel."

Yolei asks, "A duel?"

Monaca says, with a smile, "Yep! Daddy Heathcliff taught Monaca all about the world that he and all of you came from! Monaca was all excited and now, Monaca gets to play!" Monaca points to Kazuto and she says, "And Monaca wants to play with you!"

Kazuto asks, seriously, "Why me?"

Monaca says, "Well, because you are the brother to Daddy Heathcliff's former daughters and you are the famous hero that helped them beat Daddy Heathcliff's death game! Monaca wants to see what you are all about!"

Rika asks, seriously, "And why should he duel you?"

Monaca says, "Well, I've got you all surrounded and…He would like to know where this came from!" Monaca then takes out and displays Suguha's crystal pendulum!

The others gasp and Keiko says, "Suguha's crystal pendant!"

Sailor Mars asks, strongly, "Where did you get that brat?!"

Monaca says, "Monaca is not telling."

Plenty of the others growl at Monaca, Kazuto then takes out a black and white duel disk similar that Suguha and Serena used, and he says, attaching it to his left wrist, "Fine."

Hiyori says, concerned, "Kazuto-san."

Rika tells Kazuto, "The brat is egging you on!"

Sailor Uranus says, "And it is working." Kazuto and Monaca insert their dueling decks into their duel disks, they activate them causing the 'energy blades' that contain the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones, their decks are shuffled, and their disk's touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist causing them to draw five cards from their decks while a computer voice says 'Action Field: Crossover' is heard and multiple platforms of Real Solid Vision appear all around them as a rain of Action Cards comes down all around.

"Duel!" Kazuto and Monaca say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Kazuto: 4000

Monaca: 4000

Monaca says, "Monaca goes first! However, since this is an Action Duel, Monaca doesn't draw a card!" Monaca puts one card on her duel disk and she says, "Monaca puts one monster face-down!" Monaca puts one card into the main slot of her disk and she says, "And Monaca ends with one card face-down! Your turn!"

Monaca puts on a disturbing sweet smile and Kazuto says, drawing a card, "My move!"

Davis says, "Be careful! You don't know what that little nut is up to!"

Monaca says, with a fake pout, "You are so mean!"

Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Nobleman of Crossout! Now, your face-down monster is destroyed and removed from the game! If it was a Flip Effect monster, you have to remove those monsters from your deck as well!" Monaca's face-down monster is cut in half as it is revealed to be Cyber Jar (900/900) and Kazuto says, "Since it was destroyed before it was flipped face-up, its effect does not activate!"

Monaca says, annoyed, "Oh, poop!" Two cards come out of Monaca's deck and she puts them 'out of play' with the Cyber Jar (900/900) monster card that was already on her deck.

Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I play Twin-Sword Marauder in attack mode!" Twin-Sword Marauder (1600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto yells out, "Marauder, direct attack!" Twin-Sword Marauder then leaps towards Monaca, but when it gets close, one of the robot bears, with jets coming out of its back, appear with an Action Card that it gives to Monaca.

The others are shocked and Yolei asks, stunned, "What?"

Monaca says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Evade! Too bad, Monaca dodges your attack!" Monaca then zips up into the air and avoids Twin-Sword Marauder's attack!

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Hey, that's not fair!"

Monaca says, "As adults would say: All's fair in love and war! And this isn't love!" Monaca then mischievously sticks out her tongue.

Kazuto says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Monaca says, drawing a card, "Oh, boy! Monaca's turn! I draw!" Monaca puts one card into the main slot of her disk and she says, "Monaca plays Pot of Greed and Monaca draws two more cards! Hooray!" Monaca draws two more cards from her deck and she looks at them with the rest of her hand. She then gives a sinister sly smile, displays two Pendulum Monster cards, Performage Mirror Conductor (600/1400) and Performage Plushfire (1000/1000), and she says, "Time to have real fun! Monaca sets scale three, Performage Mirror Conductor, and scale five, Performage Plushfire, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Monaca puts the two cards onto the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' into the Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors.

The others gasp and Sailor Saturn asks, shocked, "Pendulum?"

Joe asks, stunned, "Where did she get those cards?"

Matt says, with a serious expression, "Got me, Joe."

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious expression, "I have an idea." On the meanwhile, the two said monsters appear on Monaca's field in two columns of light with the number 3 below Mirror Conductor and number 5 below Plushfire.

Monaca says, with a smile, "Now, Monaca came summon all of the level four monsters that she wants! Joy! Let's go! Pendulum Summon!" A circle of light appears on the field as Monaca puts four cards on her duel disk, and she says, "Come on out! Three Performage Flame Eaters and one Damage Juggler!" Four lights come out of the circle of light and they turn into three Performage Flame Eaters (1200/1600 X 3) and one Performage Damage Juggler (1500/1000) in attack mode.

Rika says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Keiko says, "What's wrong? None of them are as strong as Kazuto's monster."

Sailor Orion says, "But all of them are level four monsters."

Keiko then gasps at what Sailor Orion is implying and Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Here we go…"_

Monaca says, with a grin, "Monaca thinks that you know what Monaca has planned! So, Monaca Overlays two of my Flame Eaters and create the Overlay Network!" Two of the Flame Eaters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground as both cards go onto the same Monster Card Zone while Monaca puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on top of them in which Monaca yells out, "It's time for the show! Monaca XYZ Summons Performage Trapeze Magician!" Out of the vortex, Performage Trapeze Magician (2500/2000), a humanoid circus performer/clown type monster with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode. Monaca says, "But why would Monaca settle for one magician when Monaca can have two? Monaca Overlays her remaining Flame Eater with Damage Juggler!" Her remaining Flame Eater and her Damage Juggler become light and goes into another vortex while two said monster cards are put in the same Monster Card Zone with an XYZ Monster card from Monaca's Extra Deck is put over them and Monaca says, "Goodie! Let the show begin! Monaca summons a second Trapeze Magician!" Out of the vortex, a second Performage Trapeze Magician (2500/2000), with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, annoyed, "Great. Double trouble."

Monaca says, "And now, Monaca uses their abilities! By removing an Overlay Unit, my cute magicians can give another monster the ability to attack twice per turn, so, they give each other the ability to twice this turn!" Both Trapeze Magician absorb one of their Overlay Units and they leap into the air as circus trapeze wires and such appear seemly out of nowhere in which the two Trapeze Magicians leap up and grab the handle bars.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "That's not good."

TK says, "No kidding, Mina-chan."

Monaca says, "It is too bad, but it looks like it is finale already! Attack!" The first Trapeze Magician then attacks Twin-Sword Marauder, kicked him in the chest, and he shatters into pieces in which Kazuto grunts as he loses 900 life-points. The first Trapeze Magician then leaps out of the way and the second one moves in to attack Kazuto.

Keiko says, worriedly, "Kazuto!"

Kazuto says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Defense Draw!" One of Kazuto's face-down cards is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Kazuto says, "I negate the damage from your attack and I draw one card!" A shield protects Kazuto from the attack and he draws one more card.

Monaca says, with a grin, "That won't save you from the other two attacks!"

As the two Trapeze Magicians move in for the final attacks, Kazuto says, pushing another button on his disk's touch screen, "Not if I play this! A Hero Emerges!" Kazuto's other face-down is revealed to be A Hero Emerges trap card and Kazuto says, "Now, you have to pick one card from my hand and if it is monster card, I can play it!"

Monaca says, with a smile, "Monaca loves guessing games…because Monaca always wins! I choose the card on the right!"

Kazuto says, "You win some and you lose some…And you lost some Monaca!" Kazuto says, putting the card on his duel disk, "I play my Millennium Shield in defense mode!" Soon after, Millennium Shield (0/3000) appears on the field in defense mode.

Both Trapeze Magicians stop in their tracks and Monaca says, with a pout, "Oh, poop! Now, Monaca's magicians can't get to you!"

Kazuto says, "Plus, due your own monster's ability, they will be destroyed at the end of this battle!"

Monaca says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen while smirking, "Monaca doesn't think so since Monaca plays…Last Minute Save!" Monaca's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card of someone being saved from falling into a pit of spikes and Monaca says, "During this turn, Monaca's monsters can't be destroyed by any effects during Monaca's turn as long as this card is used in the Battle Phase! That means that Monaca's magicians are safe!" Monaca says, with a smile, "Well, that ends Monaca's turn!"

Current Score:

Kazuto: 3100

Monaca: 4000

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "Then it is my turn!" Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And I choose to play Dark Resonator!" Dark Resonator (1300/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, "I tune my Dark Resonator with Millennium Shield!" Dark Resonator turns into three stars that turns into three rings that surround Millennium Shield causing it to become transparent and a column of light appears on the field as Kazuto gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. Kazuto says, " _Rend the obsidian darkness! Scorch heaven and earth! Isolated, absolute king! Synchro Summon!_ " Kazuto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "I call Hot Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Rika says, excitedly, "Awesome! Time to torch that screwed up rug rat!"

Kazuto yells out, "Hot Red Dragon Archfiend's ability activates and destroys all other monsters on the field! Crimson Inferno!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a wave of flames that destroys both Trapeze Magicians!

Monaca says, with a mock pout, "Oh no! Monaca's monsters!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Got you, you freak!"

Monaca says, with a happy smile, "Oh, wait! Plushfire's Pendulum ability! When a Performage is destroyed, Monaca can bring out of its Pendulum Zone and summon it to the field, but Monaca lose five hundred life-points." Performage Plushfire (1000/1000) then transfers from the column of light to the field in front of Monaca in defense mode while her life-points drop by five hundred as she gets a warm heat on her.

Yolei says, annoyed, "Oh, man! He had her!"

Izzy says, "Something tells me that she had this planned."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "I agree with Izzy."

Kazuto says, "Red Dragon, attack her monster!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend vaporizes Plushfire, but since it was in defense mode, Monaca doesn't lose any more life-points. Kazuto says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Kazuto: 3100

Monaca: 3500

Monaca says, with an excited tone, "Oh, boy! Monaca's turn again!" Monaca says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Monaca plays Card of Sanctity! Goodie! Monaca and her opponent get to draw until they have half-a-dozen cards in their hands!" Monaca and Kazuto draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands, each, and Monaca says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Monaca plays Monster Reborn to revive Trapeze Magician!" Performage Trapeze Magician (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode and Monaca says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Too bad that he is only back to play one more trick! Monaca releases Monaca's Magician in order to play Gimmick Puppet Nightmare!" Trapeze Magician vanishes in order for Gimmick Puppet Nightmare (1000/2000), a strange and somewhat ghoulish red puppet monster, appears on the field in attack mode. Monaca says, "And when Puppet Nightmare comes out to play, it allows Monaca to give it a playmate! And Monaca chooses Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker!" Monaca puts another card from her hand on her duel disk and Gimmick Puppet Twilight Joker (800/1600), a sinister clown puppet with a scythe, appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, nervously, "Uh oh! Trouble!"

Monaca says, "And now, Monaca Overlays both Puppet Nightmare and Twilight Joker to build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that head into a vortex on the ground, Monaca puts the two monster cards together in the same Monster Card Zone, puts an XYZ Monster card on top of both of them, and she says, "Monaca XYZ Summons Number Forty: Gimmick Puppet of Strings!" Out of the vortex, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings (3000/2000), a massive humanoid puppet monster with a single wing and sword in its right hand with the number '40' on its single wing with two Dark Overlay Units, appears on the field in attack mode.

Tai asks, shocked, "Another of those weird Number monsters?"

Monaca says, with a smile, "Isn't Monaca's new toy so adorable? And now, he has an awesome ability! By removing an Overlay Unit, Monaca can put a String Counter on that dirty lizard!" Gimmick Puppet of Strings absorbs ones of its Overlay Units and tied up Hot Red Dragon Archfiend with wires and Monaca says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "But that's not all! Monaca plays Rank-Up Magic Argent Chaos Force!" Monaca then starts to glow a dark violet and she yells out, excitedly, "Oh, wow! Wow-o-wow! So, this is the power of Chaos! It is so excitedly! Monaca is so excited! Monaca once embraced despair, but Chaos is so much more exciting! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Gimmick Puppet of Strings! Go, Chaos XYZ Evolution!" Soon after, Gimmick Puppet of Strings turns into a beam of light that goes into a vortex in the sky.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "CHAOS XYZ Evolution?!"

Sailor Mars says, "Be careful! She is using a dangerous power!"

Davis thinks in his mind, as a powerful sensation rocks him, _"This feeling…What is it?!"_

Monaca puts a new XYZ Monster card over Gimmick Puppet of String's XYZ Monster card and Monaca yells out, "Come on out, Chaos Number Forty: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings!" Out of the vortex, Number C40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings (3300/2000), a dark violet and more sinister version of Gimmick Puppet of Strings with two sets of spiked wings and double-bladed weapon with two Dark Overlay Units, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei asks, shocked, "Wait! First, these 'Number cards' and now 'CHAOS Number cards'?! What the heck is going on here?!"

Cody says, "They must be these cards' 'evolution' like the ones that we saw before like Suguha's Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon."

Monaca claps her hands and she says, "Isn't this fun? Oh, by the way, when Monaca's Gimmick Puppet comes to play, all monsters with String Counters are destroyed, I get one card and you suffer damage equal to monster with the highest attack points!"

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "No!" Hot Red Dragon Archfiend is cut to pieces and Kazuto yelps from the shockwave sent by his monster's destruction sends him flying to the ground as he loses 3000 life-points!

Keiko, Kotone, and Rika say in unison, horrified, "Kazuto!"

Hiyori thinks in her mind, horrified, _"This is horrible! And there is nothing that I can do! Kazuto-san saved me despite me being a former member of 'them'. I wish there was something I can do to repay him."_

Monaca draws a card and she says, "Monaca was glad that you gave Monaca such an exciting duel, but it is over now!"

Kazuto gets to his feet and he says, "Not over yet."

Monaca says, putting one card into the main slot, "If you think those cards will save you, Monaca uses Heavy Storm to blow them away! Bye-Bye!" Just then a massive storm comes onto the field to destroy Kazuto's two face-down cards while also destroying her Mirror Conductor in its Pendulum Zone since it counted as a spell.

Matt says, "Damn! He has no defense now!"

Monaca shouts out, excitedly, "Bye-bye now! Direct attack!" Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings charges right at Kazuto and he notices something in which he leaps for it, but when he gets it, Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings seems to slam its blade into him causing a massive 'explosion' of dust and dirt to engulf Kazuto!

Keiko says, shocked and horrified, "Kazuto!"

Davis says, with a smirk, "It isn't over." Plenty of the others look at Davis in confusion, but when the smoke and dust clear, they see Kazuto wasn't where Gimmick Puppet of Dark String's attack hit.

Monaca asks, confused, "Where did he go?"

Kazuto's voice booms, "Right here!" When everyone looks at where Kazuto's voice came from, he was on platform and a face-up Action Spell Card, The Great Escape, in which he says, "Action Spell: Great Escape! Battle Phase automatically ends and I took no damage since your attack didn't hit me!"

Monaca says, with a pout, "No fair! No fair!"

TK says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Rika says, with a sigh of relief, "Geez, making us worry like that!"

Monaca says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Monaca place one card face-down!"

Current Score:

Kazuto: 100

Monaca: 3500

Cody says, "Kazuto is in a real bind."

Ken says, with a nod, "This is most likely his last turn."

Keiko says, "He will find a way to win. I know that he will."

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "Okay, let's this duel! I draw!" Just then as Kazuto draw his card, Suguha's crystal pendulum gives off a slight glow and Kazuto's eyes widen when he looks at the card that he just drew in which he thinks in his mind, _"This is…!"_ When he looks at his hand, his eyes widen even more.

Monaca asks, with a smile, "Ah, did you draw a bad hand?"

Kazuto responds, with a smile, "No, I didn't. In fact, I drew what I needed to end this! And thanks to Sugu and Serena, I will end you!" Monaca gives a look of confusion along with plenty of the others in which Kazuto displays two familiar Pendulum Monster cards, Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), and he says, "I set the scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Kazuto puts the cards onto his disk's Pendulum Zones causing his Monster Card Zones to light up with the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors.

The others gasp and Davis asks, stunned, "How did he get those cards?!" Two said monsters appear on the field in two columns of light with Stargazer having the number 1 below and the number 8 below Timegazer.

Kazuto says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two to seven this turn!" An image of Suguha's crystal pendulum appears and Kazuto shouts out, "Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" A circle of light appears on the field and Kazuto says, putting two cards on his duel disk, "Now, I call out Vice Dragon and Phantom King Hydride!" Out of the circle of light came two lights that turn into Vice Dragon (2000/2400) and Phantom King Hydride (1500/300), both of whom were in attack mode, and Kazuto say, "And now, I tune my Hydride with my Vice Dragon!" Hydride turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Vice Dragon making it become transparent before a column of light appears on the field and a brand new Synchro Monster card appears on Kazuto's duel disk in which he shouts out, " _Howl of the king! Now, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler onto yourself! Synchro Summon!_ " Kazuto says, strongly, "Let's do this, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500), a flaming orange stripped version of Red Dragon Archfiend with gantlet-like right clawed hand and broken right horn, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Jupiter asks, confused, "Another Red Dragon Archfiend?!"

Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since I control a level eight Dragon Synchro monster, I play the Tuner monster, Red Nova, in attack mode!" Just then Red Nova (0/0), a flaming red fairy, appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, putting the last card in his hand on his duel disk, "Next, I play my Mirror Resonator as well!" Just then Mirror Resonator (0/0), a fiendish looking mirror, appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto shouts out, "And now, I Double Tune my Mirror Resonator and Red Nova with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!"

There are gasps from our group and Tai asks, "A Double Tuning?!" Mirror Resonator and Red Nova turn into a flaming red ring each that surrounds Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, making it become transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, another brand new Synchro Monster card appears on Kazuto's duel disk.

Kazuto yells out, strongly, " _Ruler and fiend become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon and roar in the name of creation itself! Synchro Summon!_ " The Crimson Dragon then appears from the column of light and flies up into the sky in which Kazuto shouts out, "Emerge, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" A column of flames comes out of the sky and out of those flames, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend (3500/3000), a dark red and four-winged version of Red Dragon Archfiend with flaming orange strips mixed in, appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Kazuto says, as a card comes out of his deck, "Red Nova's ability! Since I used him for a Double Tuning Synchro Summon, I get one Fire Fiend monster from my deck! And I choose my Red Resonator!" Kazuto puts the card on his duel disk and Red Resonator (600/200) appears on the field in defense mode and Kazuto says, "And thanks to his ability, since he was special summoned, I choose one monster on my field and my life-points get boosted by its attack points! And I choose my Red Dragon Archfiend!" Kazuto glows as his life-points goes up by 3500 more points.

Monaca says, with a pout, "Oh, poop!" Monaca says, with a smile, "But Monaca is safe since Number monsters can't be destroyed in battle…"

Kazuto yells out, "Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend's ability! Once per turn, it can destroy all other cards other than itself!"

Monaca asks, shocked, "What?!"

Kazuto says, strongly, "Absolute Power Inferno!" Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend slams its fist and creates powerful flames which destroy Monaca's face-down card and monster while Kazuto's own Red Resonator and two Pendulum Monsters are destroyed, but not before, Kazuto gives a silent nod to show his respect to his monsters. Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Thank you…all of you. I won't let your efforts be in vain!"_ Kazuto shouts out, "Battle! Tyrant Red Dragon, end this duel now! Crimson Inferno Tide!"

Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a breath of flames from its mouth, but a robot bear flies over and hands Monaca an Action Card in which she says, putting the card into the main slot, "Action Spell: Evade! Your attack is…!"

Kazuto says, "Wrong! Tyrant Red Dragon negates your spell and boosts its power by five hundred points!" As Monaca's Action Card is negated, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend goes from 3500/3000 to 4000/3000 in which its attack hits home causing Monaca to scream as she is sent flying with the robot bears by her side destroyed while she loses 4000 life-points as well as this duel.

Final Score:

Kazuto: 3600

Monaca: 0

Thanks to the final attack, Monaca drops Suguha's crystal pendulum to the ground in which Kazuto leaps off the platform as he was on and as the final Real Solid Vision projections vanish, he picks up Suguha's crystal pendulum pendant.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu…You are watching me now. Like you did when I was trapped with Asuna and Serena in SAO, you are still watching over me, but now, you are watching with Serena and Asuna. One day, we will be reunited as family."_

Monaca's floating wheelchair straightens up and she says, "Ow! That hurt!" She then looks to see her army of strange robot bears destroyed by Naruto and a vast army of Naruto clones with Sakura, in her Star Sapphire uniform.

Sakura says, with a smirk, "That's what you get for losing perceptive, brat!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Believe it!"

Sora (M) says, "Nice one!"

Zolo says, with a smirk, "Not bad. But they were only tin cans anyway."

Monaca says, annoyed, "Oh, poop! That stinks!"

Davis says, sternly, "Okay, brat, you are going to tell us what you know about Suguha, Serena, Kari, Hinata, and Asuna or you are going to get a real spanking!"

Monaca sticks out her tongue and she says, "Monaca not afraid of you!" Monaca says, with a smirk, "But if you really want to know…you will have to go to the place in this world that Daddy Heathcliff's former 'big girl' represents!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, confused, "Huh?"

Monaca says, with a grin, "Bye now!" Just then a portal opens up behind Monaca and before anyone could say or do anything, Monaca vanishes into the portal which closes behind her.

Yolei says, annoyed, "Oh, great! Back to square one!"

Kazuto says, "Not exactly."

Kotone asks Kazuto, "What do you mean?"

Ken asks, "You mean what she just said?"

Davis says, "Dude, I don't get it."

Kazuto says, "What she meant was by 'Heathcliff's big girl' was probably referring to his life as Prince Heathcliff of the Black and Blue Moon families of the Silver Millennium and most likely, it means Heathcliff's elder daughter."

There are gasps from our group and Sailor Mercury says, "She means Serena as Princess Serenity! And what that girl by what Serena represents…!"

Ken says, snapping his fingers, "The moon!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "They are telling us to go to this world's moon!"

Hiyori asks, curiously, "What's there?"

Sakura says, snapping her fingers, "I know! It was the seal for Kaguya's Ten-Tails form before Madara used his Rinnegan to bring her down here before she was brought to Earth!" Sakura tells Naruto, "Remember, Naruto, we saw a movie about it!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah! The one where my 'anime counterpart' got together with Hinata…!"

Kushina asks, interrupting, "Speaking of Hinata, when we get her back, you, two, really need to get together, so, I can have grandchildren to spoil."

Naruto yells out, with a major blush, "Mom!"

Minato tells Naruto, with a sigh, "That's a mother's job for you, Sochi."

Davis says, with a nod, "Your pops is right, Naruto. We should know." Plenty of the other members of the group can't help to sigh and/or nod their heads in agreement with Davis.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "But can we really believe that little nutjob?"

Kazuto says, "I think so." When the others look at Kazuto, he says, "If she is working with Kayaba, then this is a part of his latest 'game'. He wants us to find Sugu, Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata."

Hiyori asks, "Why?"

Kazuto responds, "I don't know Hiyori. And I worry at that reason." Plenty of the others can help to nod in agreement with Kazuto as they look up into the sky at the direction of the Elemental Countries' moon and they can't help to have many questions about the future in which some of them fear those questions for obvious reasons.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Rainbow Gardens**_

In the rebuilding world of Rainbow Gardens, we find Cid looking at a group of people, most of them wearing business/formal suits/dress, while sitting down in his chair and looking at something.

Cid says, with a nod, "Yeah, I think that I've seen one of them before."

One of the people asks, in a male voice full of authority, "Where?"

Cid says, "I've seen one of those strange weirdos heading into Ansem's castle."

Another of these people, a person with long flowing violet hair, asks, in a female voice, "Ansem's castle?"

Cid responds, "Ansem the Wise. The former ruler of our home before his apprentices gosh darn betrayed him and sent him into the darkness before they covered this world in darkness forcing a lot of us to flee until we could return and start rebuilding this place." Cid says, "If you don't know that, then you must be from another world."

A third person says, in a high male voice, "Yes, we are. And we need to find these people right away."

The first person that spoke says, "If we don't, they could spread despair into your world and cover it with 'darkness' again."

Cid says, sternly, "Not while I breath, partner." Cid says, getting up, "I'll get Leon and the others, but just in case, I've our magician, Merlin, call in some 'special help'."

The male with the high male voice asks, "Special help?"

Cid says, with a smirk, "Our 'special key' and his friends. He is a kid, but he really knows to 'open the door of miracles' you might say." The group of people meeting with Cid look at each other while he smirks as he makes his plans to bring his 'special help' in the form of a familiar Keyblade Warrior that we know well.

 **End Chapter 47**

Well, isn't this an interesting twist? Heathcliff is back and he has some new 'allies'. Who are they? And what is his plot this time? We are heading into the climax of this story, but we have still have got a good way to go before we finish off this story, everyone! So, keep your questions to yourself and keep reading the answers that you have to those questions are the same as the answers that will be revealed in this story! Please keep reading and review, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	48. Backtracking through Worlds

Well, here we are in the next chapter! I've had reviewers asking about when certain 'other universes' or 'elements' of said 'universe' that I mentioned in my disclaimer are going to appear in my story and I can assure you that all of the stories in my disclaimer will appear in my story, in one form or another, sooner or later. Anyway, you must have been surprised at this latest 'twist' in the story and you can't help to wonder what kind of other 'twists' that I have in story! Well, stay tuned everyone! Now, yet again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of Radiant colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 48: Backtracking through Worlds**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Within the moon that orbits the Elemental Countries**_

Deep within the moon that orbits the planet that contains the Elemental Countries, our heroes and heroines are within the sanctuary of the Otsutsuki clan, the clan of nomads that came from other worlds to Naruto's world in which Kaguya and her sons, Hagoromo, the Six Path Sage and one of Naruto's ancestors from his Uzumaki bloodline along with Kaguya, and Hamura, ancestor of the Hyuga clan, belonged to. After Hagoromo and his brother defeated their mother as the Ten-Tails or Jubi and Hagoromo sealed the body of the Ten-Tails/Kaguya within the moon, Hamura had moved the clan into the moon to ensure the Ten-Tails would be forever contained to allow Hagoromo spread the way of ninshu, the way to use chakra to unite people together, with the humans of Naruto's world.

Right now, our group is in that sanctuary where they find dulled Tenseigan Energy Vessel that contained Hamura's Tenseigan, his evolved Byakugan, and various Byakugan of the members of the Otsutsuki clan.

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Nothing. The power within the energy vessel is gone."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Taken? Or lost?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Can't be sure, but if you ask my opinion, I would say it was taken."

Mimi asks, "By who?"

Riku says, with a plain tone, "That's a good question." On the meanwhile, Sakura, using her Star Sapphire ring, and Sailor Mercury, using her computer and visor, are scanning the whole of the sanctuary.

When they are done, Naruto asks Sakura, "Well, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura responds, with a nod, "They've been here, Naruto. Their fingerprints are everywhere with hairs and whatnot."

Sailor Mercury says, "There is just too much evidence to say that they were not here."

Davis says, with a plain tone, "Saying they WERE here is the problem."

Tai says, nodding his head, "No kidding, Davis."

Yolei asks, "If Kari, Serena, Suguha, Asuna, and Hinata were here, where could they have gone?"

Ken adds in, with a nod, "And how do they fit into the situation?"

Rika says, "I'm sure that psycho kid knows something."

Hiyori asks, "But who was she?"

Davis says, "What was she you mean? And that's a good question."

Kazuto says, "All that we do know is that she is working with Kayaba and he is involved in all this, but how is he involved and why is something that I can't get my head around him."

Davis tells Kazuto, "Dude, no insult to your missing sisters and all, but that guy is nutty as a full holiday fruit cake."

Yolei says, "For once, we agree on something, Davis."

TK says, nodding his head, "I third that motion, Yolei."

Kazuto says, "That I don't argue with. The more I learn about him, the less that I seem to understand."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Forget about him, Kazuto. For now, let's focus on finding the others."

Rika says, with a nod, "I agree with Lita."

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Mercury, "Any other clues, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Not that I can see. However, I'm going to need Izzy's help to process the data."

Izzy says, with a nod, "Right, Ami."

As Izzy goes over with his laptop to assist Sailor Mercury, Davis asks, "So, now what?" Just then Davis', Kazuto's, and Naruto's Keyblades appear and a glowing keyhole appears in the Tenseigan Energy Vessel in which Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis yelp as their Keyblades send a combined beam of energy into the keyhole where they hear a loud 'click' like a door locking before the keyhole vanishes.

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Well, that answers that question."

Rika asks, curiously, "What was that?"

Riku says, "That would be the keyhole for this world I think."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Keyhole?"

Sora (M) says, "Yeah, it is the gateway that access the heart of the world. But I don't get how the keyhole for this world is on the moon."

Donald says, "That's weird."

Minato says, "Legends speak that the Six Path Sage created the moon from land from the earth where he sealed the Ten-Tails."

Kushina asks, "Do you think that it has to do with it?"

Riku says, "Maybe, but we can't be sure that it the keyhole that leads to the heart of your world."

Just then they hear a beeping and Davis says, "That's Washu!" Davis takes out a Star Trek style communicator, activates it, and he asks, "What's up?"

Washu's voice replies from the communicator, "Hey, you guys! You might want to come back to the ship!"

Davis asks, curiously, "Why?"

Washu yells out, "A big assed portal to just opened up in orbit from the planet!"

The others look at each other and Kairi asks, curiously, "What do you think it means?"

Riku says, "I think that we're done in this world and we need to move on."

Sora (M) says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'm getting that feeling."

Naruto asks, "But what about finding Hinata-chan, Suguha-chan, and the others?"

Sakura tells Naruto, "I think if they were here, we would have found them already Naruto."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I agree with Sakura. We know that they were in this universe and they were in this location. If we want answers, we're going to need to move on."

Tai says, nodding his head in agreement, "Agreed."

Davis tells Washu, via the communicator, "Washu, lock onto our location and start bringing us aboard."

Washu says, "You got it!"

As Davis deactivates his communicator, Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"I won't stop Serena. I won't stop looking until I find you and bring you home safe. Until you and all of us are home safe. That's a promise."_ Soon enough, our heroes and heroines start to vanish from that location in groups around half-a-dozen or so at a time until all of them vanish from Otsutsuki clan sanctuary on the moon as if they weren't there.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Radiant Gardens**_

Back in the Kingdom Hearts universe, we head for Radiant Gardens where we find Merlin with Lea, the 'complete' human form of Axel, a former member of the original Organization XIII, who has recently become a Keyblade Warrior, as Cid is talking to Merlin.

Cid tells Merlin, "And that's the situation."

Merlin says, "I see."

Lea whistles and he says, "And I thought that these worlds had problems. That world takes the cake."

Cid tells Merlin, "Can you contact Yen Sid and see if he gets in contact with Sora and the others?"

Merlin says, "I'll see what I can do. However, Yen Sid told me that Sora and his friends are helping another group of Keyblade Warriors and their friends find their missing friends somewhere in the vast multiverse."

Lea asks, "More Keyblade wielders?"

Cid says, "Yeah, Sora, Donald, and Goofy met them when they vanished from inside of Ansem's computers. Freaky kind of story if you ask me, but then again, I never thought that you could be zapped into a computer until Sora and his friends got transported in there."

Lea says, with a smirk, "What's the big idea of leaving me out of the loop? I've got a Keyblade, too, and I did save Sora from becoming another Xehanort."

Cid tells Lea, "Actually, I was hoping that you would help Leon and the others find these people just in case that start trouble. If they are exactly what our new guests say that they are, they could be attracting more Heartless and turning people into more of them since they lose themselves to the darkness in their hearts due to despair."

Lea says, with a smile, "Can't have that. And I've wanted to see a bit of action. Being cooped up to learn how to use my Keyblade is a real boring pain in the butt." Lea starts to leave and he says, "Catch you later."

When Lea is gone, Merlin says, "I hope that lad doesn't get himself into more trouble."

Cid responds, "Don't count on it."

Merlin says, "Anyway, I will contact Yen Sid and see if he can get in contact with Sora and his friends." Cid nods his head and heads off while Merlin heads off to contact Yen Sid in his own way to contact Sora (M) and the others to get them to assist them in Radiant Gardens with whatever situation that's developing.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe**_

Outside of Radiant Gardens and in the area of Kingdom Hearts' 'space', we are outside of the floating castle of Aincrad, the formally virtual and now 'realized' setting for the death game of SAO, as the USS Enterprise comes out of a gateway which closes immediately behind it. On the bridge, Davis, in the captain's chair, Kazuto, sitting in front of the com station, Izzy, sitting at the science station, Trista, at the communication station, are joined by Naruto, Darien, Kushina, Naruko, Sammy, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Hiyori, Veemon, Gatomon, Agumon (Tamer), Lunamon, and Tentomon.

Sammy says, "Well, that was a big fat bust."

Naruko says, "Well, at least we know that they were there."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Sammy says, seriously, "But we don't know what happened to them there or where they are at all!"

Darien says, "We know, Sammy. We know." Darien says, his right hand turning into a fist, "We're all frustrated at that fact as you are."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah. We had a feeling that this wouldn't be simple, but we hoped that it would have been."

Kotone asks Hiyori, "Are you okay Hiyori-san?"

Hiyori says, with a nod, "Y-Yes…But it is kind of hard…seeing it again…"

Keiko says, "We know how you feel."

Rika says, "A lot of our fellow survivors have memories of that place that they would like to forget and plenty of them would freak if they saw this castle again. It is completely understandable."

Kotone tells Hiyori, with a smile, "I have a lot of bad memories of Aincrad, too, but there are plenty of good memories thanks to Kirito, Usagi, and my friends."

Hiyori asks Kotone, "Really?" Kotone nods her head and Hiyori weakly smiles with Rika, Keiko, and Kotone while Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey come out of a turbolift onto the bridge.

Just then Trista says, "I'm getting a communicate from Yen Sid-dono."

There are looks of surprise and King Mickey asks, "From Master Yen Sid?"

Trista responds, with a nod, "Yes, your majesty. There is a situation developing on the world of Radiant Gardens. He says that Merlin, the wizard residing in that world, has called to inform him that people from another world have arrived there."

Riku asks, "People from another world?"

Trista says, "From another Earth different from our own." There are plenty of surprised looks from the others and Trista says, "And they believe that it is possible that an 'evil' from their Earth has come into Radiant Gardens and it could possibly cause more Heartless to the appear attracted to the darkness that they might bring. Yen Sid-dono says that Merlin, Cid, and the other people involved in the restoration of Radiant Gardens to come and assist them right away."

Sora (M) says, excitedly, "Yeah…" However, he then stops himself knowing that he is helping our heroes and heroines that are looking for their five missing female 'friends'.

Riku says, with a smile, "I think that you can drop us off at Radiant Gardens while you can continue your search."

Sora (M) asks, surprised, "Riku?"

Kairi tells Sora, with a smile, "They are friends, Sora. Of course, we're going to help."

Donald says, with a sigh, "Sorry."

Our heroes and heroines look at each other and Davis says, "Count us in."

Sora (M) and his friends give looks of surprise and Sammy yells out, "Hey, hold on a minute! What about Meatball Head?! What about the others?!"

Darien says, "I don't want to be one moment more away from your sister than I have to, Sammy. However, I doubt that she would forgive me if I didn't help our friends and other 'good people'."

Davis says, with a weak smile, "Same with Kari."

Kazuto says, with a weak smile, "And same with Sugu and Asuna."

Rika says, with a weak smile, "Yeah, no kidding buster."

Naruto says, with a weak grin, "Hinata could be disappointed in me if I didn't help out my buds like I always do." Naruto says, with a smirk, "So, you can count us in to help, believe it!"

Kairi asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Kazuto, you know what to do."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Right!" As Kazuto starts to use the main console to steer the Enterprise to Radiant Gardens, he thinks, _"You would want it this way, Asuna. I know that you, Sugu, and Serena would understand. We won't be long promise."_

Darien thinks in his mind, _"Serena…I know that you would want me to help our friends more than yourself. Hopefully, this won't take long and we'll be together again."_

Davis thinks in his mind, _"Kari-chan…"_ On the meanwhile, Naruto looks out at the screen at the disappearing visage of Aincrad.

Naruko thinks in her mind, _"Brother…"_ Soon after, the Enterprise takes off for Radiant Gardens to assist friends of our Keyblade Warriors of this universe in their home.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Radiant Gardens**_

Returning to the world of Radiant Gardens, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy are 'escorting' our heroes and heroines through Radiant Gardens which have pots of lovely flowers all over the place.

Mimi says, "They are so lovely."

Palmon says, with a smile, "I'll say."

Kairi says, with a smile, "It feels kind of good to be here again."

Riku says, "If I remember, this was your home before you came to Destiny Islands."

Kotone asks Kairi, "This was your home?"

Kairi says, with a nod, "Yeah, it was. However, I was so young when I came to Destiny Islands that I consider that my home. I really don't remember this place before I left which was the day that Xehanort caused the Heartless to overrun Radiant Gardens turning it into Hollow Bastion." Kairi says, with a smile, "However, when this is over, I intend to return to my home on Destiny Islands. My home is with Sora and Riku."

Sora (M) says, with a smile, "Kairi…"

Riku tells Sora (M), with a grin, "So, when you are going to try that papou fruit with Kairi?"

Kairi blushes and Sora (M) says, blushing as well, "Riku!"

Riku says, with a smirk, "Just saying."

Just then Cid's voice booms, "I thought that I heard a familiar kid's voice!" Everyone looks to see Cid coming over to them and he says, "Whoa, kiddo! I ask for your help and you gosh darn bring a small army with you!"

Sora (M) says, "Hey, Cid!"

King Mickey tells Cid, "Master Yen Sid said that people from another world have come here and they said that their enemies have also arrived in Radiant Gardens in which they could cause more Heartless to appear."

Cid responds, "Yep! They told me the story about their place and it sounds like it is a real mess."

Sora (M) asks, "How bad could it be?"

Cid replies, "From what they darn say, it was like when our world was overrun by Heartless when Ansem the Wise was kicked into the realm of darkness by Xehanort and his traitorous backstabbers."

Riku asks, "That bad?"

Cid responds, "Based on what them folks told me."

Amara says, "Sounds like post-apocalyptic nightmare to me."

Cid says, "Got that right, missy." Amara gives an annoyed look at being called 'missy' and Michelle gently smiles at Amara to keep her calm.

Riku asks, "Where are they at this time?"

Cid responds, "At Ansem's castle. Follow me." Soon enough, our group follows Cid to Ansem the Wise's former castle before he was thrown into the realm of darkness for the first time by Xehanort and Ansem's own traitorous 'students'. Inside of the castle, we find Squall AKA Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Merlin assembled with a group of people.

The first one looks to be a petite male of 19 to 20 years of age, messy brown hair, hazel eyes, and wearing a black male business suit.

The second one looks to be a teenage girl of 16 to 18 years of age with short dark brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a sailor fuku with a white blouse, a red necktie, turquoise collar and skirt, blue stockings, and white shoes with a pouch attached to her skirt.

The third person looks to be a young woman of 19 to 20 years of age with very long dark violet hair that's somewhat messy with six hairclips in her hair, large round glasses in front of her violet eyes, and she is wearing a somewhat tatter dark female Japanese school uniform.

The fourth person looks to be a young man of 19 to 20 years of age that's tall and slim with short blond hair, white framed glasses in front of his blue eyes, and wearing a black formal clothing.

The fifth person looks to be another young woman of 19 to 20 years of age with long lavender hair that has some of it tied in a braid by the side of her head, violet eyes, pale completion, and she is wearing a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tied, black short skirt, custom made black gloves that covers her hands, and knee-high high-heeled boots.

The next person is yet another young woman of 19 to 20 years of age with tanned skin, blue eyes, and gorgeous female frame in which is shown with a modified female business suit with having long brown hair tied in a ponytail.

The seventh and final person is a young man of around 22 years of age with dark brown wild hair in which it has long spikes, brown eyes, and wearing a messy business suit with sandals instead of shoes on his feet.

The blond hair male, who has a look of superiority, asks, annoyed, "How long do we have to wait for these 'heroes'?"

Yuffie responds, annoyed, "They'll be here! Don't get your knickers in a twist!"

The dark violet hair woman with glasses says, annoyed, "Don't talk to Master Byakuya like that! Who do you think you are? You are…!"

The teenage girl with brown hair says, with a nervous smile, "Easy, Toko…" Just then the group hears footsteps coming towards them and they see Cid escorting our heroes and heroines into the area.

Leon says, with a smirk, "Well now…"

Yuffie says, excitedly, "Hey, Sora!"

Sora (M) responds, "Hey, Yuffie! It is nice to see you, Leon, and Aerith too!"

Aerith says, with a nod, "It is nice to see you, too, Sora. I see that you have made a lot of new friends."

Leon says, with a smirk, "That doesn't surprise me one bit."

The blond hair male says, looking at Sora (M), "This is your 'hero', huh? Doesn't look like much."

Donald shouts out, annoyed, "Hey, who do you think you are buddy?"

The tan brown haired woman asks, shocked, "What the?! A talking duck?!"

Donald retorts, "Yeah?! What's it to you sister?"

Sora (M) tells Donald, with a kind smile, "Easy, Donald. They are from another world after all."

King Mickey asks, looking at the group with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Merlin, "Are these the people from the other world?"

Leon says, with a nod, "That's right, your majesty."

The young man with wild spiky brown hair asks, "Your majesty? That huge mouse is some kind of king or something?"

Donald yells out, angrily, "Watch your mouth to the king pal!"

The young man with wild spiky brown hair yelp in shock and Kairi tells Donald, nervously, "Easy, Donald."

Sora (M) says, "Yeah, chill out."

Leon says, looking at the part of the group of heroes and heroines that came from Earth, "I suspect that plenty of them has to do with that 'virtual castle world' that you, Donald, and Goofy were sucked into that time."

Goofy says, with a nod, "Gwarsh! How did you guess Leon? That's right!"

Leon says, with a smile and shrug, "I had a feeling."

Aerith asks, "You mean that 'digital castle world' where if you died there, you would die in real life?"

Kazuto says, "That's exactly right." Soon after, the part of our group that came from Earth introduce themselves with the group of friends that our Keyblade Warrior made in Radiant Garden doing the same and with our heroes and heroines from Earth explaining their story to them with the 'visitors' from the alternate Earth listening in.

When our heroes and heroines from Earth are done, the tan haired young woman says, lowly, "My Kami…"

Leon says, plainly, "That's not the workings of a sane mind."

Yolei says, sarcastically, "Tell us something that we don't know Leon-san."

Riku says, "And right now, five of their friends are missing after they managed to reverse the damage done by their enemies in the world known as Gamindustri working with warriors and the rulers of that world."

Cid asks, "And they have to do something with that castle that we can see our newfangled telescope, huh?"

Our heroes and heroines look at Cid and Palmon asks, "You can see it?"

Yuffie says, with a smile, "Yep! We built a telescope from the plans left behind by Ansem the Wise!"

Leon asks, "And that was the castle that Sora, Donald, and Goofy met you in, huh?"

Ami says, with a nod, "That's right, Leon-san."

Aerith asks, "But if it was just data and it was supposed to be destroyed, how is it here?"

Tai says, with a shrug, "Good question. Wish we had an answer."

Davis says, "All that we do know is that it is our only lead to Kari-chan and the others. It opened a door to a world they were already in."

Ken says, "But by the time that we arrived in that world, they were already gone and leaving us with plenty of questions."

Leon says, "Somebody may be manipulating their 'travels' across worlds."

Plenty of the others look at Leon in surprise and Amara says, with a smirk, "Sora did mention that you are really perceptive."

Yuffie says, with a grin, "Yep! That's our Leon for you!"

Tai says, "However, if you asking why we are here helping Sora and the others…Well, my sister would give me heck for not helping out."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Asuna, Sugu, and Serena would give me the same 'third degree'."

Aerith says, "It sounds like they are great people. I hope to meet them soon."

The blond hair male with glass says, with an affluent tone, "If we are done with introductions, can we get down to business?"

The lovely tan skin young woman says, "Geez, Byakuya…"

King Mickey says, "Yes, I believe that we should. If there are people that could cause Heartless to appear, we should look into this matter immediately."

Kairi asks, curiously, "But how? Can they control the Heartless like Maleficent and the original Organization Thirteen?"

The light violet haired woman says, "No, that's not it. The reason that they could cause more of these creatures to appear is because they're only purpose in life is to fill people with 'dark emotions' more specifically, despair."

Riku asks, seriously, "Despair?"

The young man with short messy deep brown hair says, "That's right. My friend, Kyoko, is talking about the people that follow the will of the one that 'created' them. We call these people the 'Remnants of Ultimate Despair' or the 'Remnants of Despair'. On the Earth that we come from, our world was basically devastated by what is best call a 'near apocalyptic' event caused by this group and the mastermind of this horror. A person known as 'The Ultimate Despair'…" Those words get the attention of our heroes and heroines as the young man, known as Makoto Naegi, explain about his Earth in which where it has and still suffering from what their world known as 'The Biggest, Most Awful Event in Human History' or simply, 'The Tragedy' where the whole of human society was thrown into chaos and anarchy, human civilization devastated, and millions upon millions killed in riots, crimes, and war which was fought not for ideals or anything, but just the sake of war.

Our heroes and heroines are stunned and Kairi says, shocked, "That…That's horrible."

The light violet haired young woman, known as Kyoko Kirigiri, says, "And it was all started by one woman. Her name was Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Despair." Kyoko then explains that Junko Enoshima was the complete mastermind behind the whole event of their Earth known as The Tragedy in which Junko Enoshima was the top fashion idol for her Earth, but she just threw it away to practically destroy all of human society on Earth as the mastermind of that horrific event of that Earth.

After Kyoko explains all that Junko has done as the mastermind of the tragic events of her Earth, Yolei asks, stunned, "A high school fashion idol did all that? Really?"

The blond haired male wearing glasses, who is known as Byakuya Togami, retorts, sarcastically, "You find this hard to believe? You, who were trapped in a virtual 'death game' where if you died in that 'digital realm' you died in real life, find that hard to believe?"

Yolei winches from Byakuya's sarcastic question and TK says, with a winch, "He has kind of got us there." The dark violet haired woman, Toko Fukawa, gives a sly smirk at this.

Kyoko says, "Believe us when we say that she isn't an ordinary fashion idol."

Davis responds, "Sounds more like an inhuman fiendish psychopathic nutjob that should be shot, burned at the stake, and vaporized with a laser gun."

The tan skinned young woman with dark brown hair, Aoi Asahina, says, plainly and with a nod, "Yeah, no kidding. But in my opinion, that's being nice to her."

Rika asks, "But why would anyone follow that psycho?"

Makoto says, "Believe me. Junko has her ways to manipulate people. She has proven to be an excellent manipulator. We should know all too well since the majority of us are survivors of her 'killing game'. We're survivors of Hope's Peak Academy, an elite school on our Earth, for 'Ultimates', people with extraordinary talents and skills, in which Junko, as the 'Ultimate Fashionista', was a member of until she destroyed it as the start of The Tragedy itself. In fact, she had manipulated over two thousand members of what was the 'Reverse Course' into rioting and destroying the school and then committing mass suicide!"

There are gasps of shock and Byakuya says, "Actually, it is two thousand, three hundred, and fifty-seven members of the Reserve Course, practically the whole of that student course."

Our heroes and heroines gasp in shock and Lita says, shocked, "Holy crap!"

Rika says, shocked, "You…You can't be serious!"

Byakuya retorts, sarcastically, "Do you think that we are kidding?"

Amara says, "Well, that proves that she is a master manipulator."

Kyoko says, "Actually, more like WAS a master manipulator. In order to plunge the world into complete and total despair, Junko had us, Makoto, Byakuya, Aoi, Toko, Yasuhiro, and I, along with ten other classmates were thrown into a deadly 'killing game' that was televised all over the world. We were the final survivors of Hope's Peak Academy and the surviving parts of the school were converted into a shelter to allow us to survive, for the rest of our lives if necessary, and if possible, to help rebuild the world. However, what the headmaster of the school, my father, didn't know is that the mastermind of the whole nightmare of The Tragedy and a willing accomplish, Junko's own sister, Mukuro, was part of our group. After she murdered my father, she erased enough of our memories to make sure that we didn't realize that she was the mastermind until she wanted us to know the truth and forced us into what you call a 'death game' where we would kill each other off and the whole world would be thrown into complete and total despair as they see the world's 'final hopes' killing each other off and succumbing to her despair."

Keiko says, horrified, "That's horrible…"

Kotone says, horrified, "Beyond horrible…"

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yes, a lot of friends were killed and as you realize, we're the only survivors. We united against the mastermind, refusing to be a part of her sick plans, and in the end, she killed herself. However, she didn't kill herself not to escape from justice. She killed herself to experience the 'despair of death'."

Matt says, "Okay, it is official. That girl is completely inhuman."

Byakuya says, "That's pointing out the obvious."

Kyoko says, "Junko Enoshima is beyond 'regular understanding'. Her only 'purpose' was to fill people with despair. It was her only reason for her existence."

Amara says, "Basically, she is an agent…No, an AVATAR of chaos and anarchy."

Riku asks, "And you are saying that those that follow her are here in Radiant Gardens?"

Makoto says, "We believe so, yes. After my fellow survivors and I left the remains of Hope's Peak Academy after Junko's demise, we were picked up by Future Foundation, an organization trying to restore the world, and we lent ourselves to their cause to help repair all of the damage that Junko has done. It isn't easy. With the Remnants of Despair still continuing on Junko's will, it is a tough fight and in fact, even more so with Junko dead. She is like a martyr to them."

Davis asks, "Who would be that nuts to follow someone so just plain evil and insane?"

Makoto says, "Actually, it is a question that I keep asking myself and I believe that plenty of other people keep wondering that as well. However, as we have said before, Junko was a master manipulator through I believe that her fellow 'Ultimate Despairs', her top lieutenants that still following Junko's will, aren't following her freely."

Kazuto says, "You think that they have been brainwashed much those that committed suicide in that horror that you mentioned?"

Makoto says, with a nod, "I think so. However, it is only a theory and I can't get anything from my compatriots in Future Foundation. I'm not sure if they really don't know anything or…"

Byakuya says, "Or if they are hiding something."

Sora (M) asks, "But how did they get here?"

Byakuya says, pointing to the young teen girl in the sailor fuku, Makoto's younger sister, Komaru Naegi, "After a recent mission involving trying to help rescue the 'Captives', people close to us used as 'incentive' by Junko to kill each other, Future Foundation received intelligence that the Remnants of Despair were spotted in an area of a lab that was researching in space-time gateways. Despite our protests, Makoto insisted on leading the mission himself."

Kyoko says, "But when we got there, there was a lot of Monokumas."

Hiyori asks, "Monokumas?"

Byakuya says, "Junko's 'mascot' as you call it. They are robots designed like strange colored bears which she used as her 'avatar' up until the end of the 'killing school life' game that she put us through when we exposed her as the mastermind of the game. However, they became 'Ultimate Despair's' army along with the many brainwashed minions that they had."

Kyoko says, holding up a picture, "This is what Monokuma looks like." Our heroes and heroines gasp when they see a picture of the strange black and white robot bear that they fought in Whirlpool.

Mina yells out, "Hey! It is those freaky bear robots that we fought before!"

Makoto asks, "Wait! You've seen them?! You FOUGHT them?!"

Rika says, "No kidding."

Yolei says, "They were under the command of some insane elementary school girl known as Monaca."

Toko asks, stunned, "Monaca?! As in Monaca Towa?! A nutjob green haired elementary school girl?!"

TK says, "We didn't get her last name, but that sounds like the girl."

Hiyori says, "She attacked us with those robot bears and forced Kazuto into a game to fight for all of our lives. She always referred to herself in the third person."

Toko says, seriously, "That sounds like that insane prodigy of Junko's all right. So, she did survive."

Amara says, plainly, "She is someone from your world."

Komaru says, "Yes. I fought her. When my brother and Future Foundation found where I and the other captives were being held, they sent rescue parties, but it was a trap for them since Monaca and her group started a riot in which they unleashed an army of Monokuma and started to slaughter the adults of city of where I was being held. Monaca and her group was saying that they were trying to build a 'paradise for children'."

Toko says, "A piece of crap if you asked me especially since they brainwashed the other children with helmets shaped like Monokuma's head and made them murder adults even their own parents." Our universe traveling heroes and heroines are shocked from this fact.

Komaru says, "However, Monaca was deceiving even her own allies. Her true plan was turn me into the successor of Junko Enoshima…the next Ultimate Despair." Komaru says, with a sigh, "And I nearly became that. I nearly gave me after I learned that my parents were brutally murdered by Monaca. If it wasn't for Toko…"

Toko responds, annoyed, "W-Would you cut it out? I just made sure that you didn't make a stupid mistake that's all and I wanted to make sure that the world wasn't consumed by despair, that's all!" Toko says, "Last time that we saw that pyscho brat, we had left her after we had gotten the key to free Master Byakuya from the prison that she kept her in to make sure that Future Foundation didn't interfere with her plans. She was trapped under rubble from her own headquarters which was collapsing all around her. Personally, we thought that she was dead. Now, it looks like we were wrong."

Yolei says, "Well, your 'little goblin' has started up trouble by working with the man that trapped us in that 'death game' and caused nothing, but heartache and headaches for his two former 'royal daughters'…Akihiko Kayaba." Our world/universe hopping heroes and heroines then explain what happened in Whirlpool with Monaca.

When they are done, Byakuya says, "So, it seems that she is permanently unable to walk." Byakuya says, "It doesn't diminish the danger that she is." Byakuya says, "For some reason, your enemy, Kayaba, is using her to try to make you stronger."

Kazuto says, "I figured that. But it does seem strange. Kayaba seemed to put Sugu and Serena through 'various trails' to get them to 'become stronger'. I don't why he would do that with us."

Byakuya says, "That's simple if you think about it." When the others look at him, he says, "If you become stronger, those two will become stronger. That's the simple fact."

Darien says, with a nod, "You may have a point." Darien says, "However, there is a lot of this that doesn't make sense."

Tai says, "What makes sense about Kayaba? He has shown his reasoning has gone out the window even since he started SAO."

Kazuto says, plainly, "Point taken."

Leon says, "It sounds like enemies of the people from this world are joining up with the enemies of your new friends, Sora."

Riku says, "It seems that way, but for whatever reasons, I'm not sure."

King Mickey says, "This mystery gets more and more confusing by the minute."

Darien says, with a nod, "Indeed, your majesty. It makes me wonder if what happened in their world has any connection to us."

Minato says, with a plain tone, "It may not be a coincidence." When plenty of the others look at Minato, Minato says, "Remember, Organization Thirteen and Arfoire had linked multiple worlds together, but they weren't the 'original cause'. From the information that we had gather, they had hijacked a 'test run' by Academia to 'combine' other universes together. Hinata, Asuna, Kari, and Serena combined powers with Suguha in order to reverse the damage caused by what they had done."

Riku says, "However, the 'balance' of space and time is still fragile and thus, it wouldn't be too hard to put a 'hole' in it."

Leon asks, "Do you think it possible that the enemy of your new friends is responsible for what could be happening here?"

King Mickey says, "I can't be sure, but it is a possibility."

Tai says, "If it is, we need to investigate now." The others that came on the Enterprise nod their heads in agreement and they head off.

Byakuya says, "We're coming with you. And we're not taking 'no' for our answer. If what's happening with you is effecting our world, we have as much as a stake in this as you do."

Toko says, "M-Master Byakuya is right. If your nutjob is working with n-nutcases of our world, then y-you have to assist us."

Amara retorts, "Try to keep up." Soon enough, Amara heads off first with the rest of the Outer Sailor Scouts following soon after in which the rest of our group that came from the Enterprise follow soon after.

Aoi asks, "Now, what?"

Byakuya retorts, "Now what do you think?" Byakuya then starts to follow after our heroes and heroines while Toko follows soon after.

Kyoko says, "We should go after them." Kyoko heads off after Byakuya and Tokyo with Makoto, Aoi, and Yasuhiro follow them soon after. Later on, we find the six of them with our heroes and heroines that came from the Enterprise as they are looking around for any signs of 'trouble'.

Mimi says, "It seems quite enough."

Sakura says, "The word 'seems' is a no-no in our book, Mimi."

Naruto says, "Believe it. I have to admit that Kakashi-sensei said it right: You have to look underneath the underneath."

Riku says, nodding his head, "I agree. We can't assume anything. We need to make sure."

Davis asks, "But where? I mean, a clue isn't just going to fall down on us, right?" As if on cue, everyone hears what sounds like a feminine scream.

Palmon asks, "Did anyone else hear that?"

Hawkmon says, "Yes, I did. It sounds like a young woman screaming."

Just then a high and familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey! Move! Move! Move!"

Naruko asks, "Where did that voice come from?"

Kushina asks, "Doesn't that voice sound familiar?"

Wormmon says, "Yes, I think I know that voice."

Byakuya says, "You might want to look out since that voice is coming from above." Everyone then looks up only for Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto to get hit by something from the sky with a loud 'pow' creating a good amount of smoke and dust.

Yolei yells out, stunned, "What the heck?!" When the smoke and dust clear, Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto are face first towards the ground with a group of familiar female figures on them.

There are gasps and Mina says, amazed, "No way!"

Lita says, amazed, "It's them! Neptune and her friends from Gamindustri!" Right before our group is none other than the CPUs, the goddesses of the four nations of Gamindustri, Neptune AKA Purple Heart, Noire AKA Black Heart, Blanc AKA White Heart, and Vert AKA Green Heart, and the younger sisters of three of the CPUs, the CPU Candidates as they are known, Nepgear, Neptune's younger sister, Uni, Noire's younger sister, and the younger twin sisters of Blanc, Rom and Ram, but they aren't alone since there are two other females with them.

The first one looks to be an 'adult version' of Neptune herself with long lilac hair that goes to mid-waist with bangs that reach down to her collar bone with black hair-clips in the shape of D-pads in her hair, the same purple eyes as Neptune that we know, and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly black one-piece parka dress that has a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circles on them, a black and purple gun holster on her left thigh that matches the rest of her outfit, and black and dark violet shoes on her feet.

The second one female looks to someone of mid to late teenage years with her being fair-skinned, red-orange eyes and long, sanguine hair worn in pigtails located near the bottom of her head, held by hair that has been knotted. It has a few black clasps and a pink streaks nearing the bottom. She wears a very small black tube top under an opened white jacket with a bright orange, black, and white tie. She also wears a pair of pleated shorts worn with a pair of thin black suspenders, and open to reveal her orange underwear, and also black fingerless gloves over a pair of orange and black sleeves, matching socks, black shoes and a pair of black leg warmers with buttons on them.

Neptune says, "Ow! Ow! That hurt!"

The sanguine haired female says, "No kidding, Nepsy! That really hurt my bum! I'm getting fucking sick and tired of that bug and his antics!"

Blanc says, plainly, "Agreed, Uzume. I believe that it is time to teach Croire obedience lessons."

The sanguine haired female says, "You are speaking my language, Blansy! Big Nepsy, get out the needles!"

Mimi says, "Um, excuse me." Neptune and her group look straight at our heroes and heroines.

Neptune says, "Hi there! I'm sorry for crashing out from the sky like that! We're new here!"

Our heroes and heroines from the Enterprise look confused since it looked like Neptune didn't know them and Lita asks, nervously, "Before we start anything, can you get off our friends?" Lita points down and Neptune and her group look to see Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto have regained consciousness and Davis is tapping his fingers on the ground.

Nepgear says, nervously, "Oh my goodness!" Immediately, Neptune and her group leap off of Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto, who finally get to their feet.

Sakura asks them, "Are you okay?"

Davis responds, sarcastically, "Just my pride."

TK says, with a smile, "They're just fine."

Kotone asks Kazuto, "Are you sure Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Kotone."

Naruto says, "Geez, Neptune! Can you give us advanced warning next time? We could have been really hurt, believe it!"

Neptune gives a confused look and she asks, "Have we met? Because I would remember someone like you if we met, but I don't. So, how do you know my name?"

Our heroes and heroines from the Enterprise give confused looks and Yolei tells Neptune, "Stop kidding around, Neptune! Of course you know us! Aren't you Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune?!"

Neptune responds, excitedly, "Yep, that's me! Oh, are you a fan of mine? It is awesome to meet another of my wonderful fans!"

Hotaru says, confused, "Neptune, we're not your fans. We're your friends!"

Neptune asks, curiously, "Really? I remember Iffy, Compa, Histy, and all of my other friends. Are you sure that we met and became friends?"

Rika asks, "Did you fall down from an incredible height and hit your head against the ground again?"

Neptune responds, curiously, "Maybe. I tend do those kind of these in my series. It just happened in this fic after all."

Noire asks Neptune, "Geez, Neptune! Are you sure that you don't know them?"

Keiko says, "We know all of you from Gamindustri. All of the CPUs in fact! Noire, Blanc, and Vert! You are the CPUs of Lastation, Lowee, and Leanbox!" Keiko says, pointing to the CPU Candidates, "That's Nepgear, Neptune's sister. There's Uni, Noire's sister. And they are Rom and Ram, Blanc's younger twin sisters."

The CPU Candidates and Nepgear asks, amazed, "You know about us?"

Rom asks, shyly, "H-How do you know about us?"

Ram asks, suspiciously, "Are you some kind of stalkers?"

Vert says, "Well, it seems like they know about us and they feel that we know them."

Blanc says, "Well, I would remember them."

Lita asks, "How could you forget about us?"

Yolei says, "Neptune, we can understand, but the three of you? That shouldn't be possible!"

Neptune says, with a pout, "Hey! You make it sound that I forget stuff so easily! There is no way that I would forget my buddies so easily!"

Amara says, "Hold up." When everyone looks at Amara, she asks, "Remember Tekken, Falcom, and the others that aided us in Gamindustri other than IF and Compa?"

Mina says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kazuto says, with a nod of understanding, "Tekken, Falcom, and the others in Gamindustri that helped us, expect for IF and Compa, said that they came from an alternate version of Gamindustri with their own Neptune."

Ken asks, "Wait! Are you saying that this 'that Neptune' that they were talking about?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Yes, you are right." Everyone then looks to see a pillar of light come out of the ground and none other than Historie come out of portal.

Neptune says, "Hey, Histy!"

Ami says, "It is Historie."

Blanc asks, curiously, "You know Historie too?"

Historie responds, "They know me because of my counterpart in the Super Dimension that they met Blanc."

There are confused looks all around and Uni asks, "Super Dimension? What's that mean?"

Davis says, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Darien says, "She is saying that the Historie that we met and know is another version of this Historie."

Historie says, with a nod, "That's correct. The Historie that you know is a magical tomb that records all of that Gamindustri's history."

Noire asks Historie, "Isn't that what you do Historie?"

Historie says, "Yes, but the Historie that these warriors know was created by a goddess that was defeated by five human warriors when she turned into wickedness. Repenting for her actions, this goddess created four CPUs to rule over the Gamindustri of the Super Dimension in her stead and my counterpart to record all of the history of that Gamindustri as well as guide those four CPUs of whom I have recently come into contact with."

Vert asks, "Of which, those CPUs are alternate version of Neptune, Noire, Blanc, and myself, correct?"

Historie says, with a nod, "That's right, Vert."

Noire asks, "Wait! So, there is another version of Gamindustri other than Ultra Dimension and our dimension, the Hyper Dimension?"

Historie says, "Correct, Noire. It is known as the Super Dimension."

Mimi says, confused, "I'm confused."

Ami tells Mimi, "Basically, Mimi, these are alternate version of the Historie, the CPUs, and their sisters of the ones that we know."

Historie says, "That's correct. The Gamindustri that you know about is known as the Super Dimension and we come from a Gamindustri known as the Hyper Dimension."

Lita asks, confused, "Hold on! If that's true, how do you know about us Historie?"

Historie responds, "I am in contact with my counterparts and I had learned all about you from my counterpart in the Super Dimension as well as the situation that you are in finding your lost comrades."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Hey! We're doing the same thing!"

Keiko asks, curiously, "Really?"

Nepgear says, with a nod, "Yes. We had just defeated our latest enemy, but then a mysterious group just appeared out of nowhere and kidnapped some of our friends, including Neptune's and my best friends, IF and Compa." Our heroes and heroines from the Enterprise gasp in shock and Nepgear says, "We chased after them, but they escaped into some kind of portal."

Ram says, "The cowards chickened out because they knew that we would kicked their butts!"

Rom says, with a nod, "That's r-right."

Davis asks, "Okay, how are you here?"

The adult version of Neptune says, holding up a strange dark blue-violet book, "We used Croire's powers to cross dimensions to get here!"

Amara asks, "Who or what is Croire and why do you look like an adult version of Neptune?"

Neptune says, "That's because she is a grown up version of yours truly!"

Nepgear says, "She is the Neptune from the Ultra Dimension. Unlike in Hyper Dimension, CPUs aren't born, but humans become CPUs through a special item known as a CPU Memory which can turn a human into a CPU."

Rika asks, "So, wait! In that world, regular human girls can become goddesses if they get these 'memory items'?"

Nepgear says, "That's right, but it isn't that easy. Very few people have 'what it takes' to become CPUs of Ultra Dimension and actually in fact, one in a million have the 'qualities' needed and if someone 'unworthy' tries to use the CPU Memory, they will become a monster literally."

Tai says, nervously, "Yipe! I take it that there aren't many takers."

Neptune says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Ami asks, "So, that means that this version of Neptune is human?"

The adult version of Neptune, Adult Neptune, responds, with a big smile and excited tone, "Yep! I'm as human as human can be! I'm just your average world traveling girl!"

Mimi says, "She sounds like the Neptune that we know."

Historie says, "Anyway, Croire is an entity like myself and my counterparts, but unlike myself, who tries to maintain order, Croire desires nothing to cause chaos and create 'dark histories' in which Croire has the ability to cross realms to do so. However, the Ultra Dimension's human Neptune captured Croire in her special book which is able to put anything that she desires into it and this Neptune is able to use Croire's power to cross into other realms, dimensions, and universes though Croire can influence the transport due to those powers being Croire's to start with."

Blanc asks, "By the way, Historie, how were you able to follow us?"

Historie says, "Thankfully, I made sure to put special 'tags' that can allow me to follow you across worlds to make sure that Croire didn't do anything really 'dirty' since Croire was able to be released from the Ultra Dimension Neptune's special book before."

Neptune asks, surprised, "You tagged us?!"

Historie tells Neptune, "Call it a precaution, Neptune, especially with this situation."

Keiko asks, looking at the red-haired female, "And who is that?"

The red/sanguine haired seemly late teenaged female responds, "The name is Uzume…Uzume Tennouboshi. I was the CPU for Planeptune before Nepsy and Gearsy!" Our heroes and heroines that came from the Enterprise give looks of shock, but then Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto 'sense' something in which they push the newcomers out of the way.

As they do this, Davis shouts out, "Look out!" Just then there is a loud 'bang' in which a massive net entraps Davis, Naruto, and Kazuto and all three of them yelp as they are sent high into the air onto the side of the wall!

Tai and Ken say in unison, shocked, "Davis!"

Kushina says, stunned, "Sochi!"

Sakura says, shocked, "Naruto!"

Rika, Keiko, Shino, and Kotone say in unison, stunned, "Kazuto!" Just then more white and black robot bears, like the ones that they fought before at Whirlpool, wearing jet packs, and surround the entrapped young men.

Makoto says, "Monokumas!"

Toko asks, "W-What are they doing here?"

Just then a female voice says, in a plain tone, "They are there for insurance." Everyone then looks to see a 19-year-old young woman with short bobbed black hair, blue eyes, freckles around her nose, and wearing a basic female school outfit with a white shirt with a red tie, black skirt, black just under knee-high socks, and black shoes in which she is also wearing a military style bulletproof vest with various weapons strapped to her back.

Makoto says, shocked, "You are…!"

The young woman responds, plainly, "It has been awhile, Makoto Naegi."

Tai asks Makoto, "You know her?"

Byakuya says, "Yes. She should be dead."

Our heroes and heroines from the Enterprise gasp in shock and the young woman responds, "Yes, I was. However, I have returned from beyond the grave and soon, my sister shall return as well."

Makoto says, shocked, "No, you can't!"

Yolei asks, "Mind telling the peanut gallery what's going on?"

Kyoko says, "Her name is Muruko Ikusaba, elder twin sister to Junko Enoshima, the fiend that devastated our Earth."

Our heroes and heroines from the Enterprise give looks of shock and Byakuya says, "However, during the 'killing school game', Junko betrayed Muruko and killed her in which she used her body in an attempt to take out Kyoko based on the rules of her game."

Rika asks, "Wait! If she supposed to be dead, how is she alive and well?"

Neptune says, "Maybe she is some kind of zombie or something!"

Adult Neptune asks, nervously, "Zombie?"

Noire tells Neptune, annoyed, "Does that girl look like a zombie Neptune? Geez!"

Mukuro says, looking at the captured Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto, "Don't think of escaping. That net is specially designed to negate all of your powers and abilities."

Naruto says, unable to access his chakra, "She's right! I can't use chakra at all!"

Davis says, stunned, "Hey! My Light Hawk wings are useless!"

Mukuro says, with a plain tone, "Those Monokuma have bombs in them that will explode if you try anything with them and I have a dead man switches on me."

Makoto asks Mukuro, "Why are you doing this Mukuro?"

Mukuro responds, "Isn't it obvious, Makoto? It is all for my sister."

Makoto yells out, "But your sister is dead! Dead and gone!"

Mukuro says, "She won't be soon enough. I think that you have learned about the power of Etherion. I have enough of my sister to use it to revive her and soon after, she will be a true 'goddess of despair'."

Toko says, "You're nuts!"

Mukuro says, "It is true. It was provided by the realm known as 'Ultra Dimension'."

Historie asks, shocked, "You were the one that stole that CPU Memory from the Ultra Dimension?"

Mukuro says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Makoto asks, shocked, "You want to turn Junko into a real goddess?"

Kyoko says, seriously, "We won't let that happen."

Mukuro then displays a duel disk similar to the ones used by Serena and Suguha strapped to her left wrist and she says, "You have no chance. You will experience ultimate despair."

TK asks, curiously, "A duel disk?"

Mukuro points to Shino and she says, "You will duel me."

Shino asks, surprised, "What?"

Mukuro says, pointing to Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto, "You care about their lives and you will fight."

Shino snarls at this and Rika says, angrily, "Coward!"

Shino says, plainly, "Fine."

Mukuro throws Shino a dark blue duel disk that's similar to the ones that Serena and Suguha use, which she catches, and Byakuya says, "Don't be a fool."

Shino says, "I won't abandon my friend."

Byakuya says, "I'm not saying that. I'm saying not to fall into her trap and keep them just as in risk."

Shino retorts, as she attaches the duel disk to her left wrist, "She holds the cards for the moment." Shino and Mukuro insert dueling decks into her duel disk and activate them causing their duel disks to shuffle their decks as a computer voice says 'Field Magic: Crossover' causing multiple platforms to appear in which a rain of Action Cards comes down from the sky.

Nepgear asks, "What's happening?"

Uni retorts, "You are asking me?" When Shino's and Mukuro's duel disk's touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, the two of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Shino and Mukuro say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Shino: 4000

Mukuro: 4000

Mukuro says, "I'll start this off." Mukuro says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I summon Cyber Soldier of Dark World in defense mode." Just then Cyber Soldier of Darkworld (1400/1200) appears on the field in defense mode.

Komaru asks, "Is it me or did she make a giant robot appear out of nowhere?"

Mukuro says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I shall end with one card face-down."

Shino says, drawing a card, "My move."

Kotone asks, curiously, "What kind of deck does Shino have?"

Keiko responds, "I wish that I knew Kotone."

Shino thinks in her mind, looking at Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis, _"Kazuto, you and the others gave me a new reason for living…a new reason for moving on…a reason to feel that I am worthy of being a Sailor Scout. I will save you."_ Shino puts one card on her duel disk and she says, "Since you have a monster on the field and I don't, I can play Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn without releasing another monster." Just then Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn (2000/900) appears on the field in attack mode and Shino says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Since I have another Blackwing on the field, I can play Blackwing-Bora the Spear as well." Blackwing-Bora the Spear (1700/800) then appears by Sirocco the Dawn in attack mode. Shino says, putting another card on her duel disk, "And the same can be said for my Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind as well." Blackwing-Gale of the Whirlwind (1300/400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Mimi says, amazed, "Wow."

Yolei says, with a nod, "You can say that again, Mimi."

Mukuro thinks in her mind, _"Very impressive army, but my Gravity Bind will make you only able to use your weakest monster."_

Shino says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Since I control three Blackwing monsters, I can activate this trap card from my hand."

Mukuro asks, her expression giving off surprise, "A trap? From your hand?"

Shino says, with a nod, "Delta Crow-Anti Reverse allows me to destroy all spell and trap cards on your field." Mukuro's face-down card shatters due to the effect of Shino's trap card. Shino says, "Next, I use Blackwing-Sirocco the Dawn's ability and I use it to focus the power of all three Blackwing monsters into Bora the Spear." Just then Sirocco the Dawn and Gale of the Whirlwind send energy into Bora the Spear causing Bora the Spear to go from 1700/800 to 5000/800 with Shino saying, "Then I use Gale of the Whirlwind and use him to cut the power of your monster in half." Cyber Soldier is slammed by winds from Gale of the Whirlwind causing Cyber Soldier of Darkworld to go from 1400/1200 to 700/600 in which Shino says, "If Bora the Spear attacks a monster with less defense points than my monster's attack points, you suffer piercing damage."

Mukuro recoils slightly from that and Tai says, with a grin, "Way to go!"

Lita says, with a grin, "Bring it on home, girlfriend!"

Shino says, "Bora the Spear, end this duel now!" Bora the Spear then charges with its charged lance right Cyber Soldier, but then Mukuro leaps with incredible speed and agility to one of the platform.

She says, putting an Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Card: Miracle. My monster is safe from destruction and my battle damage is cut in half." Bora the Spear's spear slams into Cyber Soldier, but Cyber Soldier stays firm in which Mukuro is sent flying from the shockwave when Bora's spear slammed into Cyber Soldier, but she easily flips around in mid-air and lands on another platform safely as she loses 2200 life-points. Mukuro then finds another Action Card, takes it, puts it into the main slot of her disk, and she says, plainly, "Action Card: Double Draw. Since I took over two thousand points of damage, I get to draw two cards."

Mukuro draws two cards from her deck and Shino says, "I tune my Gale the Whirlwind with Bora the Spear." Gale the Whirlwind turns into three stars that turns into three rings that surround Bora the Spear, turning it transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Shino takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck and puts on her duel disk in which she says, "I, now, Synchro Summon Assault Blackwing-Chidori the Rain Sprinkling." Out of the column of light, Assault Blackwing-Chidori the Rain Sparkling (2600/2000), a humanoid warrior monster with a black bird shaped helmet, clawed hands and feet, a pair of black feathered wings coming out of his back, and a kitana in his hands, appears on the field in attack mode. Shino says, "My Chidori gains three hundred attack points for every Blackwing in the graveyard." Chidori the Rain Sparkling goes from 2600/2000 to 3200/2000 and Shino says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Shino: 4000

Mukuro: 1800

Mukuro says, drawing a card, "My move." Mukuro says, putting one card into the main slot, "First, I play Fiend's Sanctuary. I can create one Metal Fiend Token." Just then a Metal Fiend Token (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Mukuro says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And now, I release my Cyber Soldier and my Fiend Token to play Perfect Machine King." Cyber Soldier and Metal Fiend Token vanish from the field and Perfect Machine King (2700/1500) appears to takes their place in attack mode. Muruko says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I play Polymerization." Mukuro discards two Ancient Gear Soldier (1300/1300 X 2) monster cards and she says, "I use it to fuse my two Ancient Gear Soldiers." Both monsters appear on the field, go into a fusion vortex, and Mukuro says, putting a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, "Meet Ancient Gear Howitzer." Just then Ancient Gear Howitzer (1000/1800), an ancient bird-like machine monster with huge cannon barrels as fingers for its mechanical hands, appears on the field in defense mode. Mukuro says, "And now, my Machine King gains five hundred attack points." Perfect Machine King then goes from 2700/1500 to 3200/1500 due to its ability.

Shino says, "Our monsters' power is even."

Mukuro says, "That won't matter for long. Howitzer allows me to inflict one thousand points of direct damage to you. Fire." Ancient Gear Howitzer fires 'energy shells' at Shino and she yelps as they hit all around her, engulfing her in an explosion, and then smoke and dust soon after.

Keiko says, worriedly, "Shino!" When the smoke and dust clear, there is a smoking Shino as her life-points drop by 1000 points.

Nepgear says, "Oh my goodness!

Noire says, with a serious tone, "She is really smoking."

Mukuro says, "Perfect Machine King attacks Sirocco the Dawn." Perfect Machine King unleashes a barrage of rockets and missiles that destroys Sirocco the Dawn.

Shino says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Defense Draw." Shino's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Shino says, "All battle damage is negated and I get to draw a card."

Mukuro says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Wrong, I activate my Trap Booster." Mukuro then leaps over to an Action Card, discards into her graveyard slot, and she says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "With it, I discard one card and I can play one trap card in my hand. And I choose to play Trap Jammer. Your trap is negated." Shino yelps as she gets hit by the shockwave of the destruction of her monster, sending her flying onto the ground, and she loses 1200 life-points.

Kazuto yells out, concerned, "Shino, are you okay?"

Shino shakes her head, gets to her feet, and she says, "Just worry about yourself, Kazuto. I'm fine." On the meanwhile, Chidori the Rain Sparkling goes from 3200/2000 to 3500/2000 due to its ability.

Mukuro says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Brave words. I end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Shino: 1800

Mukuro: 1800

Shino says, drawing a card, "My move." Shino looks at the card in her hand and she says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my other trap card: Blackback." Shino's remaining face-down card is revealed to be Blackback trap card and she says, "I can use this to revive one Blackwing of two thousand attack points or less from my grave, but I can't Normal Summon during this time. And I choose my Gale the Whirlwind." Blackwing-Gale the Whirlwind (1300/400) returns to the field in attack mode and Shino says, "I can use Gale the Whirlwind's ability to cut your Machine King's power in half." Gale the Whirlwind unleashes blades of wind in which Perfect Machine King goes from 3200/1500 to 1600/750 and Shino says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Since I control other Blackwings, I can play Blackwing-Gladius the Midnight Sun." Just then Blackwing-Gladius the Midnight Sun (800/1500), a humanoid winged beast monster with silver armor and a silver short sword in his hands, appears on the field in attack mode. Shino says, "And now, I tune Gale the Whirlwind with Gladius the Midnight Sun." Gale the Whirlwind turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Gladius the Midnight Sun, turning it transparent, and when a column of light appears, Shino takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck in which she says, putting it on her duel disk, "I Synchro Summon Blackwing-Armed Wing." Out of the light, Blackwing-Armed Wing (2300/1000) comes to the field in attack mode while Chordi the Rain Sparkling goes from 3500/2000 to 3800/2000 due to its ability. Shino says, "Armed Wing, attacks your Howitzer and it gains five hundred attack points because it is attacking a defense mode monster. Plus, Armed Wing inflicts piercing damage." Armed Wing goes from 2300/1000 to 2800/1000 and Ancient Gear Howitzer is riddled with holes before it explodes in which Mukuro grunts as she loses 1000 life-points.

Muruko says, "Thanks to Howitzer's ability, I can play one Ancient Gear monster from my deck ignoring the conditions needing to summon it." A card comes out of her deck, she puts it on her duel disk, and she says, "I choose Ancient Gear Golem-Ultimate Pound." Just then Ancient Gear Golem-Ultimate Pound (3000/3000), an exact duplicate of the original Ancient Gear Golem, appears on the field in attack mode while Armed Wing returns to its original stats.

Rom says, nervously, "I-It's so big…"

Shino says, "It doesn't matter. Your life-points won't survive my attack on your Perfect Machine King especially since my Chordi has powered up more."

Yolei says, excitedly, "Great job, girlfriend! Bring it home!"

Byakuya asks, "Is it really that easy?"

Shino says, "And now, Chordi the Rain Sparkling attacks your Perfect Machine King. End this!" Chordi the Rain Sparkling charges in to destroy Perfect Machine King, but Mukuro leaps onto a platform and takes an Action Card into her hand.

Mukuro says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Solidarity. I take no damage from this battle." Chordi the Rain Sparkling slices Perfect Machine King and it explodes into pieces, but a shield protects Muruko from the shockwave of said destruction.

Ken says, with a plain tone, "For a new duelist, she is good."

Mukuro says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Next, I activate Call of the Haunted." Mukuro's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Mukuro says, "I use it to revive my Howitzer." Ancient Gear Howitzer (1000/1800) returns to the field in attack mode.

Shino says, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Shino: 1800

Mukuro: 800

Mukuro says, drawing a card, "My move." Mukuro says, "I start off with Howitzer's ability and inflict one thousand points of damage to you." Howitzer aims at Shino and she sees an Action Card causing her to run to it, but Mukuro throws a knife in which Shino barely manages to dodge as it lands in front of her while Howitzer fires its barrage that slams all around Shino causing her to yelp as shockwave knocks her down causing her to 1000 life-points.

Naruto shouts out, "Hey! No fair!"

Mukuro says, plainly, "I believe that the phrase is 'all's fair in love and war'." Shino gets to her feet and she says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Recycle Profit spell card. By removing machines from my grave, I can draw one card for every monster. I remove both of my Ancient Gear Soldiers, Cyber Soldier, and Machine King." Said four cards come out of the graveyard slot of Mukuro's disk, she puts them in her shirt, and she draws four cards. Mukuro says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play Polymerization." Mukuro displays Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000) and original Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) and she says, "I fuse my Golem and Howitzer on the field with my Hunting Hound and another Golem in my hand." Ancient Gear Hunting Hound and Ancient Gear Golem appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex with Howitzer and Ancient Gear Golem-Ultimate Pound, and Mukuro says, putting a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck, "Now, experience ultimate despair with Ancient Gear Chaos Giant." Out of the fusion vortex, Ancient Gear Chaos Giant (4500/3000), an immense robotic humanoid giant that's as tall as a skyscraper, appears on the field in attack mode.

Neptune says, shocked, "Holy Nep! That's beyond huge!"

The others are shocked and Mukuro says, "It is over. My Chaos Giant can't be targeted by spell or trap cards and monsters can't use their abilities when it attacks. And I can attack all of your monsters on the field."

Ken says, shocked, "There is no way that she can survive this!"

Mukuro says, "End this." Chaos Giant swings its massive fist right at Shino's monsters and Shino runs towards another Action Card, but Mukuro throws another knife at Shino which lands at her feet causing her to trip due to the surprise, but she sees another Action Card and grabs it, however, it seems too late as Chaos Giant slams down on Armed Wing causing a strong explosion of dust and dirt as it is crushed!

Kazuto says, stunned, "Shino!" Mukuro gives a small smirk, but her expression turns into one of surprise when Shino is on her feet, she hasn't lost any life-points, and there is an active Action Card on the field.

Shino says, with a breath of relief, "Action Magic: Guardian Spirit. I take no damage from the destruction of my monsters this turn."

Mukuro says, "But you can't save your monsters." Chaos Giant then destroys Chordi the Rain Sparkling, but due to the Action Card that Shino used, her life-points are safe.

Shino says, "Due to Chordi's ability, I can revive one Winged Beast Synchro Monster." Blackwing-Armed Wing (2300/1000) returns to the field in defense mode.

Mukuro says, "However, since it just returned, it is classified as a new monster and my Chaos Giant can attack it as well." Chaos Giant destroys Armed Wing again and Mukuro says, "Due to Chaos Giant's next ability, you would have suffered damage due to Chaos Giant able to inflict piercing damage, but your Action Magic protects you. However, you have no cards in your hand and now, you have no monsters." Mukuro says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master and I regain one thousand life-points." As Mukuro's life-points increase by one thousand points, she says, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Shino: 800

Mukuro: 1800

TK says, "This isn't good. Shino has no monsters, no cards in her hands, and she has to face that behemoth."

Byakuya says, "That's the way that they work. They wish to make people experience incredible despair."

Shino thinks in her mind, nervously, _"What can I do?"_

Mukuro says, "There is nothing that you can do other than despair. You have failed your friends. You think that you are some kind of heroine? How can you be a heroine when you can't save even those closest to you? It's over."

Makoto says, seriously, "No, it isn't over!"

Mukuro says, "Naïve, Makoto. You may have gotten far, but sooner or later, hope will fail."

TK says, sternly, "You're wrong! No matter how much anger, fear, despair, and sorrow tries to crush us, courage, love, determined, and hope will never fall! As long as humans…living beings exist all over all these worlds, hope, light, determination, and life will continue to go on! I should know since I am the embodiment of hope myself!" TK says, looking at the others, "My friends and I were trapped in a nightmare of a game where death in the game is true death. For over two years, we've seen a lot of death, anguish, despair, and struggle, but we and so many comrades refused to give up. That one day, we would be free of this prison and our hopes were rewarded by a friend who is now missing and suffering in a way that we didn't know. We're going to get our friends and we're going to beat anyone that stands in our way!" Shino then remembers what happened from the time that she entered SAO up to now.

Shino thinks in her mind, _"TK is right. I can't just give up here. Kirito…Kazuto and the others were there for me all of SAO and I can't just give up on any of them now especially after all they went through. Suguha…Serena…They have suffered so much and given so much to the worlds. I won't fall here!"_ Shino says, drawing a card, "My turn!"

Mukuro asks, plainly while having a shocked expression, "You are going to continue here?"

Shino says, with a plain tone, "Of course. Because these people…They mean more to me than my own life! I will recuse Kazuto and the others and I will find our lost friends. And a weak hearted fool like you won't get in my hand." Shino says, putting the card into the main slot of her duel disk, "I play Gathering of the Black Feathers. By cutting my life-points in half, I can draw one card for every Blackwing in my graveyard." Shino's life-points are cut in half and Shino draws half-a-dozen cards from her deck in which she says, putting another card into the main slot, "Next, I play Monster Reborn and revive my Armed Wing." Blackwing-Armed Wing (2300/1000) returns to the field in defense mode and Shino says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then I summon Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield." Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield (100/1800) appears on the field in attack mode and Shino says, "And now, I tune my Mistral the Silver Shield with Armed Wing." Mistral the Silver Shield turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Armed Wing, turning it transparent, and when a new Synchro Monster card appears on Shino's duel disk, a column of light appears on the field and Shino says, " _Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon!_ " At that moment, the Tail Mark of the Dragon appears on her right arm and she yells out, "Take to the skies anew, Black-Winged Dragon!" Out of the light, Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode with a mighty roar.

Hotaru asks, shocked, "That dragon! Is it…?"

Trista says, "Yes, Firefly. The final Signer Dragon!" Just then Davis' and Naruto's Mark of the Dragon glows.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

On board the Enterprise, Sammy Tsukino is on the bridge since he elected to remain behind on the ship with Washu and the others helping 'crew' the ship including Yugito, Fu, and the Sailor Animamates, who are under the 'control' of our heroes and heroines, but then he yelps in which he looks to see his Heart Mark of the Dragon appearing on his right arm and glowing causing him to look down at the world of Radiant Gardens.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Radiant Gardens**_

Back in Radiant Gardens, we return to the duel between Mukuro and Shino and the Crimson Dragon makes its grand appearance over Shino.

Aoi asks, stunned, "What the heck?! Where did that huge dragon come from?"

Ram says, amazed, "Whoa! It's…awesome!"

Rika says, with a grin, "We managed to find our final Signer at last. It is about time." On the meanwhile, Shino then transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Orion and she glows as her armored form under goes another transformation into a brand new form.

Sailor Orion's gains a silver feathered wing on each side of her Japanese style helmet, a high-tech scope device over her right eye, she has black armored gantlets covering her armored wrists, and she, now, has ten huge and fluffy silver-white feathered wings coming out of her back with now the same number of wings coming out of the heart jewel attached to the chest area of her armored fuku.

Mina asks, "Whoa! Did she…?"

Amara says, with a serious tone, "Yes, she's ascended! She is a Super Valkyrie Sailor Scout now!"

Mukuro gives a look of pure surprise and the new Sailor Orion says, "Time to end this." Sailor Orion says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Against the Wind. I choose a Blackwing in my grave and I take damage equal to its attack points in order to add it into my hand. And I choose my Sirocco the Dawn."

Mukuro says, "You lose."

Sailor Orion says, "Black-Winged Dragon's ability negates effect damage by putting a Black Feather counter on itself and lowering its attack points by seven hundred. Go, Damage Drain!" Black-Winged Dragon's wings glow as it goes from 2800/1600 down to 2100/1600 while Sailor Orion takes a card from her graveyard to put it in her hands. Sailor Orion says, putting another card into main slot of her duel disk, "Then I activate a second one and I choose to bring Gale the Whirlwind back to my hand. And thanks to Black-Winged Dragon, I suffer no damage by adding another Black Feather counter to lower its power." Black-Winged Dragon's wings glow as it goes from 2100/1600 to 1400/1600 and Sailor Orion takes another card from her disk's graveyard slot in which she adds it to her hand. Sailor Orion says, "And now, I activate the second ability of Black-Winged Dragon. By getting rid of its counters, your Chaos Giant loses attack points equal to attack points that it lost due to its first ability and you lose the same amount of life-points." Mukuro gives a silent look of shock as Sailor Orion says, "Go, Black Burst!" Black-Winged Dragon unleashes dark lightning that causes Chaos Giant to go from 4500/3000 down to 3100/3000 while Mukuro grunts as she is shocked while she loses 1400 life-points with Black-Winged Dragon going from 1400/1600 back to 2800/1600.

Mukuro says, "My monster is still stronger."

Sailor Orion says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I play Dragon Nails and Mage Power equip spell cards. My Dragon Nails gives a Dark-attribute Dragon monster six hundred more attacks points and my Mage Power gives an equipped monster five hundred points for every face up spell and trap card on my field." Black-Winged Dragon then roars out as it goes from 2800/1600 to 4400/1600 causing Muruko to give a completely shocked look. Sailor Orion shouts out, "Battle! Black-Winged Dragon, destroy Chaos Giant now! End this duel with Noble Stream!" Black-Winged Dragon unleashes its power at Chaos Giant and Mukuro looks for an Action Card, but it is too late as the attack slams into Chaos Giant before it explodes in a massive explosion that sends Mukuro flying through the skies before she slams to the ground with a thud as her life-points drop 1200 points ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Sailor Orion: 800

Mukuro: 0

With the end of the duel, the final Solid Vision projections vanish and Kotone says, excitedly, "She won!"

Mukuro is lying down on the ground and she says, with an amazed look on her face, "I lost." Mukuro doesn't say a word and she says, pulling out a switch, "Well, I may have lost, but you haven't won as well…" But then the flying robot bears, known as Monokuma, are hit by arrows that cause them to short circuit and collapse to the ground before more arrows tear apart the net, freeing Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto with Naruto carrying Kazuto as they land on the ground safely. Mukuro looks at Sailor Orion and she asks, "How?"

Sailor Orion says, "I hit them where the wires send the signals trigger the detonators and making them inert since the explosives didn't go off due to shock."

Mukuro asks, "But how?"

Sailor Orion says, pointing to the new device over her right eye, "This device has x-ray capabilities and data processing abilities that displays all the information that I needed."

Kushina, Minato, and Naruko go over to Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto and Naruko asks Naruto, "Are you okay?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Just fine, believe it!"

Keiko asks Kazuto, "Are you okay?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I am now." Kazuto tells Sailor Orion, "Thanks."

Sailor Orion responds, with a shrug, "It was nothing."

Lita says, pounding her fists, "It is time to take care of her!"

Mukuro says, "Not yet." Mukuro then lifts her shirt to show that she, somehow, has a belt filled with C4 explosives strapped to her waist.

The others gasp in shock and Davis says, stunned, "Oh, crap!" Mukuro pushes a button on the belt containing the explosives and Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto immediately use their Force powers to send Mukuro high into the sky before the explosives on her explode, obliterating her in a massive explosion!

Nepgear says, shocked, "Oh my goodness! She…She blew herself up!"

Rom says, shyly, "She…She was scary."

Uni says, stunned and irritated, "She was a nut to the end."

Ram says, with a nod, "No joke. A sore loser and a nut!"

Rika asks, "Now what?"

Kazuto says, "We continue on after Sugu, Serena, Asuna, and the others. If they wanted Naruto for Etherion, then if they can't get to him…"

Matt says, "They'll go after your sister!"

Vert asks, curiously, "Wait! Etherion? Are you talking about…?"

Historie says, "Yes. Etherion, the embodiment of creation itself. This young boy, Naruto, and another friend of there are the mortals tasked being guardians of this 'great power'."

Blanc says, shocked, "I thought that Etherion was a legend."

Kazuto says, "It's real and my sister, Sugu, has it. Everyone seems to want it these days. That's why we need to find my sister."

Byakuya says, "We're coming with you."

Amara responds, "No way. It is best that you stay behind and out of our affairs…"

Byakuya says, with a stern tone, "Your 'affairs' just became ours. It is 'monsters' from our world that want that girl's 'ultimate power' in order to revive the fiend that caused our Earth's society to collapse and our world to go into chaos. They wish to revive her and possibly turn her into some kind of 'goddess'."

Historie says, "Well, there is only a one and a million chance that a person can become a CPU and even if one does, a CPUs power comes from Shares, which are the faith of the people in them…"

Kyoko says, "That won't be a problem for Junko Enoshima. She has many ways to put people under her influence. We can't risk her reviving much less gaining some kind of 'divine power'."

Byakuya says, "And if the Remnants of Despair are out here, we can't let them go running around. We can't allow them to cause anymore death, destruction, and chaos as they have done to our world."

Mimi says, "I don't think that they are going to back off on this."

Palmon says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Ken asks Davis, "What do we do now?"

Riku says, "Like it or not, they do have information on our possibly opponents no matter how small."

Aoi says, "Not to mention that we don't know how to get home."

Davis says, with a groan, "Something tells me that we are going to have a long day."

On the meanwhile, Hiyori looks over them and she thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Why am I here? How could help Kirito…Kazuto-sama's friends and family when I am completely powerless?"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown Realm**_

Deep within an unknown realm, Paradox is meeting several hidden figures surrounding a huge high-tech capsule where we can see a female figure within.

Paradox asks, "How is she?"

One of the figure says, in a plain tone, "The energy released by her in order to reverse the damage caused by the people in Gamindustri helped."

Paradox asks, "Zone, is it time?"

One of the figure answers, "Yes, Paradox. Yusei Fudo has succeeded beyond what we could have dreamed in preventing the time that we have come from, but he, even we, didn't know what kind of pawns we truly were."

Paradox says, "However, not of fate or destiny." One of the figures come forward to reveal Z-One, the person from the nightmare future timeline where the Ener-D reactor went out of control and destroyed the world with Meklord Emperors, who Yusei Fudo defeated to save Neo Domino City and change the future.

Z-One says, with a nod, "Yes. Now, it is time to make our move."

Paradox asks, "Is it okay to focus on this timeline?"

Z-One says, "With the Dimensional Dragons and what they represent, this timeline is more unstable than the other ones even with the events of alternate timelines and other universes crossing over into them as well."

Paradox asks, looking at the female figure, "About her…?"

Z-One says, with a nod, "Yes, Paradox." Paradox doesn't say a thing and gives a nod of understanding.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Within the once virtual floating castle of Aincrad, we find ourselves within the Floor Boss room of first floor where back in the days of SAO, Serena, Asuna, and Kazuto, in their SAO avatars, battled against the 'guardian' of the first floor, Illfang of the Kobold Lord, in which they suffered a great tragedy in the loss of the leader of the raid group, Diabel, a former beta tester through only Kazuto and Serena learned and kept that fact at the time. Now, in the realized version of that room where tragedy and triumph took place, our heroes and heroines are facing a new challenge where a Boltmon, a powerful Mega Digimon, surrounding by three SkullMeramon, Ultimate level Digimon, and what looks like a samurai style armored version of Illfang the Kobold Lord with similarly armored Kobold minions. With Sammy Tsukino, holding his new Keyblade in his hands, is waiting Kotone, Rika, Hiyori, and Keiko while Kazuto, the Digidestined, and their Digimon, and the Sailor Scouts, all of whom are in Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, joined by the CPUs and their sisters in their HDD forms.

Nepgear's HDD form has longer and pink hair with a different hair clip that is white and blue to replace the D-pad hair clip, her eyes become dodger blue in color with same pupils shaped like power symbol on television remotes like 'main CPUs' in their HDD forms, and she is wearing a white skintight bodysuit with light purple designs and light purple N's on the backhand part of her gloves along with matching thigh high boots. In her hands, she has a white combination weapon of a high-tech blaster and sword.

Uni's HDD form consists of her hair retaining pigtails, but her hair has become white in color and curls up while her eyes become a bright green similar to Noire's HDD form as Black Heart, and she is wearing a black and white two-piece bikini-like bodysuit with matching shoulder length gloves and thigh-high boots with 3-inch block heels. In her hands, she has a huge black high-tech blaster.

Rom's HDD form looks similar to Blanc's HDD form of White Heart with light blue hair color, but where White Heart's eyes are red, Rom's eyes are pink, and she wears a one-piece bodysuit that is white in color with a secondary color of pink on the arms, legs, and torso.

Ram's HDD form is similar to Rom's HDD form, but her hair is in pink color, blue eyes, and she wears a one-piece bodysuit that is white in color with a secondary color of pink on the arms, legs, and torso that's similar to her sister's, Rom's, HDD form.

Uzume's HDD form consists of her hair retaining the same length as in her form, but its color is now light orange and at the base, is looped in a loose circle, resembling a ribbon, while the rest of the hair runs loose with the hair surrounding her face elongates, her eyes become light blue, and she now has a white-themed outfit with accenting of orange and blue with what looks like a white accented with orange shield attached to her left wrist.

With our Digidestined, they have Paildramon, WarGreymon, and MetalGarurumon fighting against the one Mega and three Ultimate Digimon.

" **Metal Fireball!** "

The SkullMeramon unleashes their fiery assault right at their opponents and WarGreymon says, "Hot stuff!"

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Then we should cool them off."

" **Neptune Leviathan Whirlpool!** "

Sailor Neptune creates a pool of water that brings out a massive leviathan and that leviathan brings out a massive whirlpool that swallows all of the SkullMeramon and dispelling their flames.

The others see all this and Green Heart says, with a smile, "Very impressive."

Uni, in her HDD form of Black Sister, says, with a nod, "I have to admit that's not bad."

Uzume, in her HDD form of Orange Heart, says, sounding like a valley girl, "Oh, wow! Uzume is impressed! You sent those hot heads down the river!"

Paildramon says, with a nod, "Great job!"

Tai tells WarGreymon, "Go get him, partner!"

Matt tells MetalGarurumon, "You too, MetalGarurumon!"

MetalGarurumon says, "Right, Matt!"

" **Terra Force!** "

" **Metal Wolf Claw!** "

WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon use their attacks and Boltmon roars out as he is engulfed by an explosion as he is deleted.

Lillymon, Palmon's Ultimate form, says, "Way to go, guys!" Davis, in his Light Hawk Form and wielding two Keyblades, battles one of the samurai style Kobolds and he then rolls out of the way in which White Heart comes and slams it with her combination axe/hammer that sends him flying into the samurai version of Illfang sending him stumbling backwards.

Davis says, "Thanks!"

White Heart says, with a smirk, "No problem!" Rom and Ram, in their HDD forms and both as known as White Sister, unleash their magical attacks with a combination of fire and ice causing another Kobold minion to be vaporized.

White Sister Ram says, excitedly, "Yeah! We put that overgrown dog down!"

White Sister Rom says, with a nod, "Yes." The samurai version of Illfang swing a massive naginata and our heroes and heroines manage to dodge without too much trouble.

Black Sister tells Purple Sister, "Let's blast this overgrown hound!"

Purple Sister says, with a nod, "Right!" Black Sister and Purple Sister unleash a barrage of energy blasts from their weapons causing samurai version of Illfang to roar out in pain.

Purple Heart says, "Great job, Nepgear!" Purple Heart moves in to attack with her sword, but then the samurai version of Illfang throws his naginata at Purple Heart, who dodges it, and it implants itself into the ceiling. However, the samurai version of Illfang draws a massive odachi or nodachi, Japanese 'great sword', and swigs it to the left side of Purple Heart, who is unable to dodge, but Purple Heart manages to block with her sword albeit barely.

Purple Sister says, shocked, "Neptune!" Purple Sister charges in to help Purple Heart, but the samurai Illfang then head butts Purple Heart causing her to be sent into Purple Sister causing them to be stunned in which the samurai Illfang a chance to attack in which he prepares to do so.

Black Heart says, seeing this, "Watch out!" However, Naruto leaps in, grabs Purple Heart and Purple Sister, and ducks them out of the way of the attack.

Sakura, in her Star Sapphire outfit, shouts out, "Good work! I got him!" Sakura then lands a chakra enhanced punch to the samurai Illfang's chin and sending him flying into the other side of the room where he hits with a massive 'crash'.

Naruto says, excitedly, "Nice one, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura says, with a grin, "You know it, buster."

Naruto asks Purple Heart and Purple Sister, "Are you two okay?"

Purple Heart says, with a smile, "Thank you, Naruto."

Purple Sister says, with a kind smile, "Yes, thank you." However, both Planeptune goddesses can't help to blush after Naruto releases them from his hold.

Kurama says, slyly, _**"You are such a charmer, kit."**_

Naruto tells Kurama, annoyed, **"Shut it, Ero-fox!"** After Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn take care of the last Kobold minion, the samurai version of Illfang roar out as it stumbles out from where Sakura sent it into, but then multiple white chakra chains wrap up, bind it, and hold it in place thanks to Kushina.

Kushina says, with a grunt, "Okay, got it! But it is quite strong you know!" Sailor Orion, back in her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form, aims her bow straight for its forehead and fires her light arrow in which hits home causing samurai Illfang to vaporize into data pixels like its original virtual counterpart. With Illfang gone, the word 'Congratulations' appears near the ceiling and above everyone as the exit, which has survived the samurai Illfang crashing into it, opens its doors.

TK says, with a smile, "It's over!"

MagnaAngemon, Patamon's Ultimate form, says, "We had better be careful. We don't know what's on the other side."

Ken says, "Actually, MagnaAngemon, we might have a good idea."

Yolei says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Shurimon, Hawkmon's Armor Form using the Digi-Egg of Sincerity, responds, "Are you sure, Yolei? Remember this isn't SAO anymore."

As Sammy, Kotone, Hiyori, Keiko, and Rika come over, Kazuto says, "While true, it seems that this realized version of Aincrad is following much like that nightmare that us, SAO survivors, went through. Plus, I have a theory about this, but we need to get to the second floor." The CPUs and CPU Candidates return to their human forms and Davis deactivates his Light Hawk form in which our heroes and heroines head off to the next floor of Aincrad. A bit later on, on the second floor, Sammy is using his Keyblade to activated the teleport gate for this floor of Aincrad in Urbus, the main city of the second floor of Aincrad. When he is done, he goes over to the rest of our heroes and heroines, now joined by Sora (M), Riku, and King Mickey, as Amara hears a 'beeping' in which she takes out a Star Trek style communicator.

Amara activates the communicator and she says, "Amara here."

Washu's voice booms from the communicator, "Hey! Just want to let you know that the force-field has dropped and we have access to the floor that you are."

Amara retorts, sarcastically, "We kind of figured that Washu."

Washu then says, sarcastically, "Well, excuse me."

Amara asks Washu, "Anything new on the scans?"

Washu responds, "Not a thing."

Amara replies, "Keep us updated then."

Washu retorts, "You got it! Out!"

Amara deactivates her communicator and Joe asks, "Where do we go from here?"

Hiyori asks, noticing something and pointing to it, "What's that?" Everyone looks to where Hiyori is pointing and they see what looks like a GM console.

The others look in shock and Kotone asks Kazuto, "Kazuto, is that…?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I believe so, Kotone." The group rushes over to the GM console and they surround it.

Rika asks, "So, how do we use it?"

Kazuto tells Sammy, "Sammy, could you put your hand on it?" Sammy gives a confused look, but he then remembers last time in which he nods as he puts his hand on the GM console causing it to light up in which Kazuto takes out a smart-phone like device causing Yui's and Strea's images to appear as he puts it on the console.

On the screen, Yui asks, "What is it, daddy?"

Kazuto asks Yui, "Yui, can you and Strea access the GM console?"

Yui says, "Hold on, daddy." On the screen of the device, Yui and Strea close their eyes and when they open them again, Yui says, "Yes! We're in daddy!"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Great job!"

Strea says, with a smile, "It was no problem!"

Yui says, "Give us a moment, daddy. We're process the data now." After several moments, Yui says, "Interesting. Daddy, it seems to be like the one that we found at Blackiron Palace."

Davis asks, "Let me guess: Another riddle?"

Strea says, "Yep! But I don't get what it means."

Tai asks, "What does the 'riddle' say?"

Yui responds, "The riddle is: 'On the floor of bull and cows, follow the path that the rat showed you to where the old warrior of knowledge lies to find the next path.' And that's it, daddy."

Yolei asks, "What does the heck that mean?"

Matt says, "Well, I can understand that the 'floor of bull and cows' is this floor since the main enemy of the second floor of Aincrad during SAO was bull and Taurus style enemies, but I don't get the rest."

TK says, "Same here. I have no idea."

Neptune says, "Don't look at me. We just got here."

Noire tells Neptune, annoyed, "No duh, Neptune!"

After several moments, Kazuto then says, "I do."

Everyone looks at Kazuto and Naruto asks, "You understand that?"

Kazuto responds, with a nod, "Yes." Kazuto asks his fellow SAO survivors, "Do you remember what Argo's nickname was in SAO?"

After a while, TK gets what Kazuto is implying and he says, "Oh, yeah! Argo was called 'The Rat' due to her 'job' as an information broker and how she did business."

Ken says, with a nod, "You're right, TK."

Kotone asks, "That means that we need to find where Argo revealed where a quest?"

Kazuto responds, with a nod, "That's right, Kotone. Specifically, a quest for an Extra Skill that he showed me and Serena shortly after we arrived on this floor."

There are gasps of shock and Sammy asks, "Hold up! I don't remember a quest for this floor back in the beta. Did they add it?"

Kazuto replies, shaking his head, "No, Sammy. Argo was one of the few that learned about it back in the beta and in fact, it is the reason behind her whiskers." Kazuto then says, "However, we don't have time for stories. I tell you on the way. Follow me and stay close." Kazuto removes the device that holds Yui and Strea and Sammy takes his hand off the GM console in which our group, with Kazuto in the lead and leading the way, heads off to where Kazuto and Serena took a quest on this floor when Aincrad was part of SAO. A good time afterwards, they are coming to the area and Kazuto is finishing up the story of the area.

When he is done, Keiko says, "I always wonder where Argo-san got her whiskers."

Rika says, with a smile, "And you and Serena also did the quest, huh? And that means…"

As Rika started to think about Kazuto and Serena with Argo's whiskers or something of the like, Kazuto says, nervously, "Please don't."

Rika asks, with an innocent smile, "What?" The group arrives at a large field filled with massive boulders with a wooden log cabin nearby.

Sakura asks, "Okay, now what?"

Just then an elderly voice says, "Oh, I see." The group looks over to see an elderly hermit with a long white beard and a staff come out and he asks, "Has a group come to learn my school of martial arts?"

The group looks at each other and Naruto says, stepping up with a smirk, "Sure, I'll give it a try."

The elderly male says, "The road of training is long and fraught with peril."

Naruto says, with a grin, "That's how I like it, believe it!"

Sakura says, with a sigh, "Naruto…"

Minato tells Kushina, "He is your son."

Kushina says, with a grin, "That's right, you know!"

The elderly man points to the stone and he says, "Your training is simple: Split the stone with your two fists. If you succeed, I will teach you all of my secrets…and reveal another to you."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, surprised, _"Wait! He didn't say that in SAO?!"_

The elderly man says, taking out a small jar and paintbrush from his robes, "You aren't permitted to descend this mountain until you break the stone, I will now…" However, the elderly man gets a good look at Naruto, widens at the sight of his whiskers, and he says, putting the paintbrush and jar away into his robes, "Well, you aren't allowed to leave the mountain, my young student. That's all." He then returns to his cabin and a bright grow surrounds the area of the training field.

Rika says, with a smirk, "Can't put on what's already there."

Tai asks Kazuto, "Did this same thing happen in SAO?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Pretty much Tai."

Lita asks, looking at the boulders, "So, you and Serena had to split these rocks?"

Kazuto responds, with a nod, "Yep. And they are one step below immortal object."

TK says, with a winch, "Ouch!"

Blanc says, "It looks like this field covers the whole area and even the sky."

Darien says, "That means that we can't leave until we break the rock."

Naruto says, with a grin, "No problem! We're going to go right now!"

Sakura tells Naruto, "There is no way, Naruto. I should be the one to do this. Let me see…" However, Naruto goes over to the rock, pulls back his fist, and he hits it causing a massive shockwave to be felt in which after a few second, the boulders splits in half perfectly!

Naruto says, "Ta-da!"

There are plenty of gasps from the others and Sammy says, "No way!"

Raye asks, stunned, "How did you…?"

Sakura tells Naruto, "How did…How did you learn Lady Tsunade's super-strength technique? I should be the only one to know that other the Tsunade-sensei herself!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "What do you think I've been doing for the past month? Sitting on my butt? No way, believe it! Thanks to that super-soldier formula and that other junk that they did to us, as well as absorbing all of Kaguya's power, my chakra control, despite my even more massive chakra levels, has sky-rocketed, believe it!"

Minato says, with a nod, "That's true. Naruto's chakra control improved by leaps and bounds and in fact, he has learned to do Genjutsu."

Davis says, with a smirk, "And that's why he is called 'the most unpredictable ninja'."

Mina says, with a grin, "Guess we should have remember that."

Rika says, with a nod, "No kidding, Mina."

Keiko tells Naruto, with a smile, "You were amazing Naruto!"

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "I agree, Keiko." Just then the force-field came down and the old man reemerged from the cabin.

The elderly man responds, "My, you have done so well so fast, my young man. Well done. And now, I shall show you the secret that I promise." The man pointed his staff at the rock that Naruto split and a beam of energy from the staff hits the rock causing a glowing keyhole to appear in the air just above the split boulder.

Hiyori asks, "Is that…?"

Sora (M) says, "Another keyhole!"

Riku says, "And most likely, it leads into another world!"

King Mickey says, "I believe that you are right, Riku." Soon enough, the Keyblade wielders, including Sammy, point their Keyblades at the keyhole and the Keyblades send energy into the keyhole which glows before vanishing in a massive flash.

Amara activates her communicator and she says, "Enterprise, this is Amara."

Washu's voice booms over the communicator and she says, "Hey, it's Washu!"

Amara asks, "Did a portal appear near Aincrad?"

Washu retorts, in a sly mock surprised tone, "How did you ever guess?"

Amara tells Washu, "We're going to beam aboard Washu."

Washu retorts, "Ready when you are."

Everyone looks at each other and Davis says, "It looks like we're off to another world."

Kazuto says, "This seemed a bit too easy."

Rika tells Kazuto, "Don't go there, Kazuto. Let's not look a gift horse in the mouth." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and prepare to return to the Enterprise.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe**_

Back on the Enterprise, we return to the bridge to find Airi in front of Toko, who seems to have fainted, and our heroes and heroines that have gone onto the bridge, namely Davis, Naruto, Naruto's family, Kazuto, Hiyori, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Izzy, Trista, Yolei, Ken, Sammy, Veemon, Tentomon, Hawkmon, and Wormmon, look at Aoi, Byakuya, and Makoto.

Kotone asks, nervously, "What happened here?"

Aoi responds, with a solemn tone, "Toko sneezes and 'Genocide Jill' came out again."

Byakuya says, pointing to Airi, "She was about to go on a bit of a rampage until she came and seemly kissed her causing her to get knocked out. She mentioned that she is a wraith."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yep."

Aoi asks, surprised, "Are you serious?"

Minato says, "Actually, we are. Airi is an actually a wraith, a malicious spirit that drains life-energy, who comes from another world and served another 'mistress' until our son's 'tenant' bound her to his 'service."

Aoi says, nervously, "This just get weirder and weirder…" Aoi says, really nervously, "Wait! If she is a wraith, then she…!"

Airi responds, plainly, "Not to worry. I only drained sufficient energy in order to render her unconscious. Master Naruto and his family doesn't allow to drain anyone dry, causing them to lose their lives, without permission."

Makoto says, nervously, "That's good."

Rika asks, sarcastically, "You work and are friends with a girl with a split personality whose 'other self' is a serial killer and you are calling us strange?"

Aoi wanted to say something, she then hesitates, and she retorts, "You have a point. Despite the condition of our Earth, it is still strange."

Davis says, sitting down in the captain's chair, "Anyway, let's talk about how strange our lives are later." Immediately, Kazuto and Ken go over to the com, Izzy goes to the science station, and Trista goes to the communication station.

Yolei asks, nervously looking at Toko, "What about her?"

Toko groans out as she gets to a sitting position and she asks, confused, "W-What happened?"

Byakuya says, "When one of her personalities gets knocked unconscious, the other one usually takes over."

Yolei says, in an annoyed sarcastic tone, "That's good to know."

Davis says, "Okay, Kazuto…Ken…Let's head out!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Right." Kazuto then pushes buttons on the com and outside, we see the Enterprise heading into a portal which closes behind it after it enters.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world, Unknown location**_

In an unknown land, our heroes and heroines, Digidestined, their Digimon partners, Sailor Scouts, SAO survivors, and our Elemental Country ninjas, joined by Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, the CPUs, and the CPU Candidates, are marching through what looks like rocky terrain where they find a lot of trenches, dugouts, and bunkers, all man-made for war, in which there are plenty of sandbag short walls to reinforce that belief.

Goofy asks, "What are these?"

King Mickey says, "These are man-made fortifications for war, Goofy."

Riku says, with a nod, "You're right, Mickey."

Kairi asks, a bit nervously, "War?"

Kazuto says, "Riku's right, Kairi."

Shino says, examining them, "And they aren't old ones. These are recently made."

Minato says, his eyes narrowing in a serious fashion, "Be careful, everyone. We may have entered a war zone."

Hiyori asks, nervously, "A war zone?"

Just then everyone hears a loud 'boom' and Davis yells out, seriously, "Incoming!"

Tai says, seriously, "Take cover!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines dive into a massive trench network and are in it as several large explosions hit nearby.

Neptune pops her head out of the trench and she yells out, "Hey! What's the big idea?!"

Noire grabs Neptune by her hoodie and she yells out, annoyed, "What are you doing? Get back here!" Noire drags Neptune back down as two more explosions hit around the trench system. Amara pops her head out of the trench to see several red tanks that look like that they come from the early days of World War II or pre-World War II, but post World War I era driving up towards them.

Amara brings her head down and Hotaru asks, "What's happening Amara-papa?"

Amara responds, "Tanks coming our way. They look similar to old tanks." Naruto creates a Shadow Clone to take a look and when it dispels, Naruto gets the information.

Naruto says, "Yeah, it is! But I think that we have seen them before!"

Amara retorts, "We've been on this world or at least, a version of this world when Kitten was corrupted by that symboite and was gathering the Eternity Diamonds."

Lita says, "Hey! I remember this world!"

Matt says, "Yeah. A world at war. And now, we're in the middle."

Kazuto asks Shino, "Shino, can you disable the tanks?"

Shino retorts, "Do you really need to ask that question?" A short time soon after, the several red old fashion looking tanks are marching towards the trench area that our heroes and heroines are hiding in with several squads of soldiers in strange red armored uniforms escorting the tanks.

One of them asks, "Any signs of the intruders?"

Another one says, "No, sir. They must be hiding." Just then a rain of light arrows hit come from the sky and hit the tanks in certain places causing their weapons to becoming useless and their mobility lost causing this soldier to ask, "What was that?"

A third soldier looks up, gasps, and he shouts out, pointing up, "Look!" Everyone looks up and they gasp to see Valkyrie Sailor Orion looming over them.

A fourth soldier shouts out, "No! Not her again!"

Sailor Orion thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Her again?"_ But then a legion of Naruto Shadow Clone burst out of the ground and they were on top of the soldiers before they could say or do anything. A brief time afterwards, the soldiers and the crew of the tanks were unconscious and tied up with Naruto clapping his hands as if wiping them clean.

Vert says, with a smile, "Impressive."

Sailor Orion says, "You should have left one conscious for us to talk to, Naruto."

Everyone looks at Sailor Orion and Mina asks, "Why is that?"

Sailor Orion says, "When they looked at me, one of them say this: 'Not her again'."

There are looks of surprise and Keiko asks, confused, "What does that mean?"

Darien says, realizing what this implies, "It means that they have seen someone that looks like a Valkyrie Sailor Scout!"

Tai yells out, "It could be Serena, Suguha, Hinata, Asuna, or Kari!"

Davis asks, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Kazuto says, sensing and seeing something, "Hold on. I don't think that we can leave just yet." Kazuto looks in another direction and everyone looks to see a blue colored tank with a group of male and female soldiers all around the tank.

One of them, a young woman with brown hair tied in two pigtails using a red bonnet, aims her rifle at them and she says, "Hands up!"

When other soldiers point their weapons at them, Neptune, Nepgear, and Rom raises her hands up and Neptune says, nervously, "Don't shoot!"

Davis says, seriously, "They won't!" Immediately, Davis, Naruto, and Kazuto use their Force powers to rip their weapons out of their hands and much to the soldier's shock, as the weapons are floating in mid-air, the three Force users turn their weapons towards the blue-clad soldiers and aim as well as arm. Davis says, with a smirk, "As you have said before: Hands up!"

Another young woman, in her late twenties, with fiery red hair in two bun-like pigtails, asks, stunned, "What the fuck?!"

Davis then uses his powers to fire one of the rifles causing the bullet to land near the feet of the soldiers and he yells out, strongly, "I said: Hands up now!"

Just then a young man in his early to mid-twenties with short brown hair, pops out of the turret of the tank, and he says, "Hold on! We're not here to fight!"

Amara says, with a serious tone, "Could have fooled us!"

The young female soldier with brown hair tied in bonnet gasps upon seeing Sailor Orion and she says, "You are…Wait! No…"

Sailor Orion asks, seriously, "You saw someone like me?"

Davis says, hearing that question, "Okay, start talking! We want some answers!"

Riku tells Davis, "Hold on, Davis."

Davis asks Riku, "What? Why?"

Riku says, "I believe that this is one big misunderstanding." Riku walks over to blue-clad soldiers and he says, "Look. We're not from around here. We're looking for our new friends' missing friends and we got attacked by, based on what I see, your enemies."

Riku points to the red clad soldiers and the young man says, "I don't think that they are from around here."

The young woman with fiery red hair asks, sarcastically, "What gave it away boss man? The clothes or the ability to use some kind of weird magic to turn our own weapons against us?"

The young man scratches his man in nervousness and Kazuto says, "We're not here to fight. We just want to find our missing people. We were just looking around and we got caught up in whatever war you are in." Kazuto turns to Naruto and Davis in which they use their Force powers to activate the safeties on the weapons that they took as well as gently put them on the ground. The young man comes down from the tank and Kazuto says, extending his hand, "My name is Kazuto, Kazuto Kirigaya. Needless to say, we come in peace."

The young man responds, "I'm Welkin Gunther, commander of the seventh squad of the third regiment." The young man, Welkin, shakes Kazuto's hand while members of his unit give different reactions to what's happening. Later on, they are inside of a military field headquarters base where our heroes and heroines are looking at picture of Welkin and his unit, but in that same picture, there is none other than Serena Tsukino, Suguha Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Hinata Hyuga, and Kari Kamiya, wearing the female versions of the uniform that Welkin and his people are wearing, the military uniform of the nation of Gallia as this nation on this world is known.

Plenty of the others are shocked and Darien says, "That's Serena."

Raye says, with a nod, "I know those meatballs anywhere."

The young female soldier with fiery red hair, Brigitte Stark, known as Rosie to her close companions, asks, "Wait a minute! Are you saying that Serena and the girls are…are aliens just like you?!"

A gruff male soldier of around 36-38 years of age with scruffy brown hair including a beard, Largo Potter, says, "Unbelievable. If things couldn't get any stranger."

The young woman with brown tied in pigtails using a red bonnet, Alicia Melchott, says, "It could explain on how they were able to save Isara's life."

The young teenage girl of around 16-17 years of age with short dark blue-black hair and dark blue eyes, Isara Gunther, says, with a nod, "Yes. It explains the strange power that they used to heal me. The wound should have taken my life."

Welkin says, "We thought that it could have something to do with the Valkyria, but we couldn't be sure. However, now this explains a lot of things."

Riku asks, "So, basically, you have been taking care of them when they appeared just before this war of yours started?"

Welkin says, "Yes, I met them when I returned home to help Isara and Martha, our family's housekeeper, to leave Bruhl, our hometown. Since it was close to the border with the Empire, it was sure to be invaded. I had heard about them from Isara when I was at school in the city, but I only met them after Bruhl."

Kazuto asks, with a glare, "And then they were drafted into your nation's military?"

Alicia says, "Personally, Welkin, Isara, and I didn't like it as much as you do. I mean, they didn't have much in the way of memories. All they knew of themselves, at least, was their first names."

Keiko asks, shocked, "They lost their memories?"

Isara says, with a nod, "Based on what we know, yes."

Rosie says, "What I do know about those five…is that they were just as freaky as you. They did things that shouldn't be human."

Largo says, "I've got to admit that those five were something else in more ways than one. Serena, Kari, and Hinata were medics while Suguha and Asuna were soldiers in the front lines, but Suguha and Asuna rarely used their rifles. They used swords and using incredible speed, the two of them beat the crap out of their opponents." Largo laughs and he says, "I would love how they brought their prisoners, here, because they look they went a few rounds with a hopping mad steer."

Rosie says, with a nod, "Yeah, I got to say that those five were really something else. Serena, Kari, and Hinata helped our boys and girls on the field made to eat dirt and it seems like our medical techniques worked better with them using it. Plus, when the Imperial assholes try something dirty like attacking our wounded, those three made sure that they being the ones calling 'uncle', for their mommies, or both at the same time."

Darien asks, seriously, "What happened?"

Welkin says, "After they saved Is' life after she got, by what should have been, a fatal sniper round, Serena was left unconscious by whatever power she used. Suguha, Kari, Hinata, and Asuna were suffering from 'headaches', but I think that power 'triggered' their memories or something like that. However, at Naggiar, we had to deal with the Empire's 'secret weapon', Prince Maximillian's right hand general, a silver haired woman that we learned is Selvaria Bias, and a Valkyria of legend."

Riku asks, "Valkyria, huh?"

Welkin says, "That's right. She showed her power in which with a mysterious ancient lance and shield, she took a tank and knocked easily away and blocked it away."

Our heroes and heroines looked shocked and Rosie says, "And then she fired an energy beam that vaporized tanks and people alike and destroying practically whole divisions!"

Welkin says, "We witnessed her power at Barious and during our first offensive in Naggiar, she caused us massive losses. When she arrived, Suguha and Asuna…took the lead and fought her off. It was the rare time that they used their rifles, but both of them got badly wounded as a result." There are gasps of shock and Welkin says, "Hinata and Kari joined in to rescue Suguha and Asuna and they managed to succeed, but they were out cold as a result."

Alicia says, with a solemn tone, "Later on, a member of our forces discovered that I, too, was of the Valkyria and forced me to awaken my powers."

Rika asks, "How did they do that?"

Welkin says, with a sneer, "This 'person' found that the Valkyria power only awakens when its 'holder' is near death so this 'person'…shot Alicia to force her into a life and death situation." There are looks of shock from our heroes and heroines and Welkin says, "And then they gave Alicia a similar shield and lance that the other Valkyria had and forced her Valkyria blood to awaken, but it stirred something in the five of them. After Alicia's power awoke, she came to the battlefield like in a trance. Alicia was still unconscious and her body and power were moving on instinct alone."

Alicia says, "But then a bright light appears and snapped me back to my senses. I didn't know what was going on and then I saw them…Suguha, Serena, Kari, Hinata, and Asuna, all of whom are wearing outfits similar to what you, girls, had."

Trista says, "The destructive power of the Valkyria must have triggered their vast cosmic power as Valkyrie Sailor Scouts."

Welkin says, "Well, all of us were shocked and not knowing what was going on. However, the Imperial Valkyria didn't take having another Valkyria and now, whatever Serena and the others had become. She attacked them, but Suguha grabbed her lance bare-handed and the shockwave from the Valkyria's attack shattered the ground all around them, but Suguha didn't even flinch. Suguha then just flicked the forehead of the Valkyria and sent her screaming right back into her lines as well as slamming into an Imperial heavy tank so hard that it knocked it over. Needless to say, both us and the Imperials were shocked beyond belief."

Davis says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Alicia says, "Well, the Imperial Valkyria was roaring mad and she fired one of those beams that vaporized even tanks, but Suguha just backhanded the beam high into the sky and she and her armor wasn't even burned in the least!" Alicia says, "The Imperials were shocked and horrified that their 'ace-in-the-hole', their Valkyria, was being bested so easily. She didn't take it too well and charged in a rage at Suguha. What happened next wasn't a fight, but a one-sided beating as Suguha ruthlessly beat the Valkyria into the ground."

Naruto asks, curiously, "Ruthlessly?"

Welkin says, "The five of them were in a similar state as Alicia when she awoke as a Valkyria. I could tell. They weren't in control, but their powers were."

Trista says, with a plain tone, "I see."

Alicia says, "Anyway, in one final attempt to win, the Valkyria gathered all of her power for some kind of self-destruct move, but Suguha countered with her powers which caused a massive explosion. The shockwave caused the Imperial's tanks to stop working and their weapons to become jammed while leaving their Valkyria alive, but out of commission. However, a strange 'vortex' or something appeared in the sky and sucked Suguha, Serena, Hinata, Kari, and Asuna before we could do anything for them."

Kazuto says, looking solemn, "I see." Kazuto slams his hand onto the desk containing the picture and he thinks in his mind, _"Damn it! But this won't stop me! In fact, this encourages me, Asuna. I know that you, Serena, and Sugu are alive and out there! I won't stop until I find you!"_

Darien thinks in his mind, looking at the picture, _"We're close Meatball Head. Just hold on a bit longer, Serena. We will bring you home."_

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"We're almost there, Hinata-chan. You, Suguha-chan, and the others just hold on! Believe it!"_

Davis thinks in his mind, _"I knew it! We're getting close! Just a bit more!"_ Our heroes and heroines look at each other and many of them feel in their hearts that they are getting closer to their lost friends/comrades/loved ones/etc. However, there are quite a few in our heroes and heroines that are worried that as they get closer to the lost five female members of their group that danger won't be too far behind…

 **End Chapter 48**

Whew! This was the biggest chapter that I had to make yet! Anyway, now, the Signer for Black-Winged Dragon, at least in this 'timeline', has finally been revealed! However, it looks like 'other factors' has been added into the 'game'. How is this going to change things? Well, like I have been saying before again and again, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Please read and review and tell me what you think, but no flames please! Later and best wishes, everyone!


	49. A Despairingly Hopeful Reunion

We've come to the next chapter in this latest arc of this story and I have to say that I didn't originally have Danganronpa as part of the storyline, but with all of my stories, they are ever 'evolving' and 'changing' in which I've studied up on the anime and game series causing me to become a bit of a fan of it, everyone. And now, I think that they provide an interesting new twist to the storyline and there is plenty more to come! I know that this is starting to become a pain, folks, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 49: A Despairingly Hopeful Reunion**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe**_

Within the Kingdom Hearts universe, there is the recently former virtual castle of Aincrad that's floating in the vast 'space' that separated the worlds of Kingdom Heart universe and there is a portal just outside of Aincrad where the USS Enterprise emerges from the portal which closes behind them as the starship emerges from the portal. On the bridge of the Enterprise, Davis, Naruto, Darien, Kazuto, Sammy, Tai, Izzy, Amara, Hotaru, Michelle, Trista, Neptune, Nepgear, Veemon, Agumon, Tentomon, Gatomon, Agumon (Tamer), and Lunamon. Davis is in the captain' chair, Kazuto is sitting in front of the com, Izzy is in the science station, and Trista is sitting in front of the communication's station while Gatomon is looking at the picture that our heroes and heroines were looking at with Welkin and his troop in the nation of Galia.

Gatomon asks, "So, why did we bring this with us?"

Agumon (Tamer) says, "Yeah. We know that the boss and the others are still alive, but I don't know how this can help us."

Sammy says, with a nod, "No kidding, Agumon. How this helps us find Meatball Head and the others." Out of the turbolift, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey come and onto the bridge.

Tai asks the new arrivals, "Hey, how is this supposed to find my sister and the others?"

Riku says, "It is an object that's greatly connected to Suguha, Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata."

King Mickey says, "It is deeply connected to them because it connects them with the people of that world. They forged bonds in their hearts with each other and this picture represents it."

Riku says, "You have bonds with Suguha, Serena, Asuna, and Kari, and Hinata in your hearts and you can use your Keyblades and the picture to guild your way to them."

Davis, Sammy, Kazuto, and Naruto bring out their Keyblades and Sammy asks, confused, "With these? But how…?!" But then before Sammy finishes, his, Davis', Kazuto's, and Naruto's Keyblades glow along with the picture and the picture floats up into the air in which the four Keybladers, instinctively, point their Keyblades at it in which their Keyblades send energy beams into the picture causing the picture send another beam out of the ship causing a large portal to appear some distance away and in front of the Enterprise itself.

Neptune asks, amazed, "Whoa! What the Nep?"

Nepgear says, amazed, "A portal just appeared!"

Sora (M) says, with a smile, "And that's the way that we have to go."

Amara asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Sora (M) says, with a smile, "Their hearts guided the way to them. Those fives were good friends of those people and that picture is proof of it. And all of you are deeply connected to them."

Darien says, "Sammy with Serena, Kazuto with Serena, Suguha, and Asuna, Davis with Kari, and Naruto with Hinata as well as Suguha, Serena, Asuna, and Kari."

Riku says, with a nod, "Exactly, Darien." Just then the picture floats over to Darien's hands and a Star Seeker Keyblade appears in his hands as well causing plenty of the others to gasp in which Riku says, "And you as well."

Darien asks, surprised, "But how…?!"

Sora (M) says, with a smirk, "I've learned to go with the flow."

Amara asks, "But how can we be sure that this portal leads to our princess and the others?"

Neptune says, with a smirk, "Come on, don't be such a downer! When this kind of thing happens, it always leads to whatever or whoever you are looking for."

Nepgear says, with a smile, "I think that only happens in anime, manga, and games, Neptune."

Neptune says, with a playful pout, "Way to give our new friends a pep talk, sis."

Michelle says, with a smile, "However, I believe that Neptune has a point. If we are going to find our lost 'loved ones', we are going to need some faith too."

Davis says, "Personally, I'll put faith over that realized castle of death any day."

Tai tells Davis, "You and me both, Davis."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "Agreed. If we keeping using Aincrad, we are most likely following Kayaba's plan. Right now, we need to do things our way not his way."

Naruto asks, seriously, "Then what we are waiting for?!"

Amara says, "Surprising, I'm with Naruto on this one."

Trista says, with a plain tone, "I think that using a portal that we created might be a wise idea." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Kazuto starts to work the control on the com.

Neptune yells out, excitedly, "Full speed to adventure!" Nepgear smiles at his sister's antics and a bit later on, we see the Enterprise entering the portal which closes after they have entered the gateway.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Within the floating castle itself, we are within the Ruby Palace and Heathcliff is sitting down on his throne in which he is watching a holographic video screen that shows the Enterprise entering the gateway that was created by the four Keybladers and closing behind them after they enter it. Heathcliff doesn't say or do anything for the moment in which he then smirks.

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile on his lips, "Excellent."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe**_

Within another unknown universe, the USS Enterprise is orbiting another planet Earth and on the bridge of the Enterprise, we find the group of our heroes and heroines that were there earlier, minus Neptune and Nepgear, as Makoto, Aoi, and Byakuya enter the bridge.

Aoi says, seeing the Earth from the view screen, "Oh, wow."

Byakuya asks, "So, what's the reason we are here?"

Tai says, "You need to see this. I think that you might find it familiar." Soon after, the view screen then shows images of nations monuments around the world having Monokuma's head on them.

Makoto and Aoi gasp and Makoto says, shocked, "That's…!"

Byakuya says, with a nod, "I see. We're back in our world."

Makoto and Aoi look at Byakuya and Aoi asks, "Really?"

Byakuya says, "The images should be obvious." Byakuya asks, "You have used your technology and found that much of our planet is a war zone as well as found out about Future Foundation correct?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "That's right. We figured that this was the case based on what we found out."

Byakuya says, "So, this is where your journey for your lost comrades have lead, huh? Very interesting."

Aoi says, "I can't believe that we are home so soon."

Byakuya says, "Don't be so sure that Aoi." When Makoto and Aoi look at them, Byakuya says, "Confirmed by our current 'allies', time moves different in various universes, so, while it only has been a brief time for us doesn't mean that it has been a brief time for our universe."

Makoto says, deep in thought, "Good point, Byakuya. Hopefully, it hasn't been too long."

Byakuya asks, "However, it isn't the only reason that you called us up here?"

Izzy says, "Yes. We found that at least Suguha, Serena, Hinata, Kari, and Asuna have been in this universe and this is where we detected their energies." Izzy pushes some buttons at the controls of the science station and the main screen shows the picture of a ruined high-class school.

Makoto and Aoi gasp in shock and Makoto says, "That's Hope's Peak Academy!"

Kazuto says, "We had a feeling that you would recognize it."

Byakuya says, with a smile, "So, you need us to act as 'tour guilds', huh? Guess you needs us after all."

Amara says, with a glare, "Don't get smart."

Byakuya responds, "Well, I can't 'get smart' since I am known as the 'Ultimate Affluent Prodigy' after all."

Amara gives an annoyed quirk of the eyebrow and Michelle says, with a kind smile, "Easy, Amara-chan."

Makoto says, with a sigh, "Geez, Byakuya…"

Aoi says, with a smile, "That's how he is Makoto."

Davis says, "Look, it might be a pain in the ass for you…"

Byakuya retorts, interrupting, "It doesn't matter if it is a 'pain in the butt' for us. What's important is keeping that girl out of the wrong hands. Since she has something that can be called the 'Ultimate Power', I would rather not have anyone 'unsightly' gain access to it."

Kazuto asks, suspiciously, "And how far are you willing to go?"

Kazuto and Byakuya glare at each other and Byakuya responds, "What do you think? My great family has been destroyed and my world has been devastated with my comrades and I used at HER whim just to help her mad plans. How far do you think I would go in order to ensure that my world is safe and recovers back to glory along with my family?"

Naruto goes over to Byakuya and he tells him, with a dangerous glint in his eyes, "Yeah. Here is a major fact alert: While the majority of my friends may be reluctant on taking the 'ultimate step', I'm not. I'm a ninja…A trained assassin. If you even think of harming one of my 'precious people' for your so-called 'greater good', your family will cease to exist with you, believe it." Naruto and Byakuya glare at each other and plenty of the others, especially Byakuya's comrades/friends, Makoto and Aoi, get really nervous at this.

Byakuya then says, with a smile, "As you wish." Byakuya says, "Now, let's not waste any time. We have work to do." Byakuya then prepares to head into the turbolift while Makoto and Aoi give sighs of relief.

Davis says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that this is going to be a long day."

Kazuto and Tai reply in unison, "Yep."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Danganronpa universe, Hope's Peak Academy ruins**_

Inside of this Earth's Japan, we are at the ruins of what looks like a top of the line Academy where we find Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, Hiyori, Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Naruto's family, including his new 'sister', Naruko, our Digidestined, their Digimon partners, Sailor Scouts, Darien, Sora (M), Riku, King Mickey, and Kairi are with Makoto, Aoi, Kyoko, Byakuya, Komaru, Toko, and Yasuhiro as they are looking around the area.

Komaru says, "So, this is…This WAS Hope's Peak Academy."

Toko says, "Y-Yeah, I can't believe that w-we're back here again."

Amara winches and Lita asks, "Are you okay?"

Amara says, "The aura of death is everywhere. It…It…It's sickening."

Byakuya says, "Not surprising since you are so 'sensitive'. Thousands of people died especially during what is known as 'The Paradise', but it isn't what it sounds like. It was the 'revolt' of the Reverse Course Students by Junko's manipulation of them, most likely through some kind of mind control, where they went on a rampage throughout the school and killing themselves in a mass suicide."

Komaru asks, shocked, "Mass suicide?"

Makoto says, solemnly, "Yeah. There were over two thousand and three hundred students in the Reserve Course and Junko had manipulated them to kill themselves."

Hiyori says, horrified, "My Kami…"

Rika says, stunned, "Shit! That's beyond…beyond sick!"

Aoi says, "That's Junko Enoshima."

Byakuya says, "And that's why we can't let her followers get their hands on this power. They could easily revive her and with that kind of power, all existence could fall into despair. It is something that we must prevent."

Kyoko says, "Agreed."

Hotaru is rubbing her arms, vigorous, and Mina asks Hotaru, "What's wrong?"

Hotaru says, nervously, "So much death…There is so much death, Mina-chan…"

Michelle holds Hotaru and Michelle says, "Remember, Firefly is the Sailor Scout of Death and Rebirth, so, she is 'sensitive' to this type of thing." Michelle says, solemnly, "There is so much horrible death in this place that poor Firefly is barely able to stand it."

Kazuto asks, concerned, "Should she go back to the Enterprise?"

Naruto says, "Yeah. If Hotaru is being 'hurt' by all this…"

Hotaru responds, with a kind smile, "Thank you for your concern, but I am okay. I'm a Sailor Senshi and it is my duty to maintain balance in the universe. My power as the Soldier of Death and Rebirth is destroy 'evil blights' and ensure the rebirth of 'life' to maintain order and balance in our universe and beyond."

Amara asks Hotaru, concerned, "Are you sure?"

Hotaru tells Amara, with a determined expression, "I can go through this, Amara-papa."

Amara nods her head and Raye says, "I can understand how you are feeling. My senses are going nearly driving me crazy due to the negative emotions and death coming from here." The group then comes at the entrance of the area of the school turned into a shelter and find it wide open.

Aoi says, "Never thought that we would be here again."

Makoto says, "I know, Aoi."

Rika says, "It isn't surprising that you left the door open since there wasn't really anything in here."

Byakuya says, "Don't be ridiculous. After we left, we made sure to close the door. However, we did return after we joined Future Foundation."

Davis asks, "You did?"

Makoto says, with a solemn tone, "To retrieve the bodies of our classmates that died due to Junko's actions."

Ami says, nervously, "Oh…"

Aoi says, solemnly, "They deserved a chance for a funeral despite what happened in there even Celeste."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Even Junko's sister?"

Byakuya says, "You must be joking. Despite her sister's betrayal, she was a willing participant in her plans until her demise which I must say it is well deserved and perfect justice in which the top brass of Future Foundation agreed. She helped Junko force us into the conditions where our classmates killed each other and helped her start The Tragedy itself. Her body was left to rot."

Aoi says, "That's cold, Byakuya."

Yasuhiro says, "But the dude has a point. She might have been betrayed by Junko in the end, but she helped her wreck our entire world. If she stopped her sister, none of our classmates would be dead and our world would be hunky dory. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but the Ogre would be still around."

Aoi says, with a sigh, "Yeah, you're right, Yasuhiro. I can't forgive her either. She was the Ultimate Soldier and she had the ability to stop her sister in which Sakura and the others…"

Yasuhiro says, "Sorry, Aoi."

Aoi says, with a weak smile, "No problem. Anyway, let's see if we can find any signs of their friends."

Byakuya says, "However, there is a problem."

Yasuhiro asks, curiously, "What?"

Byakuya says, with a sigh, "I don't think that Junko needed to remove your memories with whatever techniques she did with us for a time. Did you forget? After we retrieved our classmates' bodies for proper burial, we did seal this place."

Aoi says, shocked, "Wait! You're right! It's open!"

Kazuto says, "Weapons out." Plenty of the others start to take out Star Trek style hand phasers and phaser rifles.

Byakuya says, holding his phaser, "Nice of you to equip us as well, but you might have taken precautions about us handling these."

Amara asks, with a smirk, "What makes you think that we didn't?"

Shino says, "All of us, Sailor Scouts, should transform and if someone has broken in there, added to fact that this is a dangerous world right now due to this 'Tragedy', it is wise idea to post guards outside."

Kazuto says, "I agree, Shino."

Tai says, nodding his head, "Yeah, we can't be too careful around this world."

Davis tells Shino, "Maybe you should head the guard team."

Shino asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I agree with Davis, Shino. You are the hunter of the Sailor Scouts and you have proven cool and calculated not only in the virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, but also here as Sailor Orion. As the 'elite hunter' of the Sailor Scouts, you know where to hide yourself and keep an eye out for anyone as well as what to do if they prove dangerous."

Shino asks, "Are you sure Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I know that you won't let us down."

Shino is a bit surprised by this, but she says, with a nod, "Understood."

Cody says, "Some of us should remain outside. Plenty of our Digimon, even when they reach Champion level, become very tall in size and it could cause complications."

TK says, with a nod, "Cody has a good point. And they could also be good 'scare tactics'."

Byakuya says, with a nod, "A wise idea." Soon enough, the Sailor Scouts of the group transform into their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms with Sailor Orion taking Sailor Nebula and Sailor Neo Moon along with Cody, Sora, our female Digidestined of Love, Matt, Joe, their four Digimon partners, Armadillomon, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Gomamon, Kushina, and Naruko while the rest of our heroes and heroines along with their seven 'guides' to the world that they are in head inside. Once inside, Kyoko notices 'streaks' of dirt and grim on the floor and she looks at them.

Makoto asks Kyoko, "What's wrong?"

Kyoko says, "These marks on the floor have been made not too long with a few of them being very recent."

Sailor Uranus says, "That means that someone could still be here." Everyone immediately goes on guard and they start to look around.

Sora (M) asks, "What should we do?"

Riku says, "It is best that we split up and search everywhere carefully."

Kazuto tells Rika, Keiko, and Hiyori, "Stay behind all of us."

Rika responds, "We're not helpless."

Keiko tells Rika, "But Hiyori doesn't have Dresspheres like the two of us."

Hiyori asks, curiously, "Dresspheres?"

Rika says, "It is a long story, Hiyori." Rika says, "You know, we've never had the chance to use them."

Keiko says, "We've always left the fighting to the others."

Kazuto tells Keiko, with a smile, "Keiko, it is your support that keeps us going. I mean, during SAO, you helped fight through the final twenty-five floors, didn't you?"

Keiko says, "Well, yes…"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "You always be a help, Keiko."

Keiko says, with a smile, "Kazuto…"

Byakuya says, "If you are done with your 'pep talk', we have work to do."

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Killjoy." The group continues to explore around and checking every area of the first floor of the shelter in which they find nothing at first. However, when they are checking the dormitory area, Makoto notice that the door to his former room is open and when he looks inside, he gasps at what or should I say, who is in there.

There is a gorgeous young woman of 19 years of age with long, dark blue hair that has several hair clips in her hair, blue eyes, and she is wearing a sailor-like, white-and-blue schoolgirl uniform with a pink bow on the front, a plaid blue skirt and black socks that end at her thighs with brown, buckled shoes.

Makoto says, flabbergasted, "It can't be…"

The gorgeous young woman says, with a warm smile, "Yes, Makoto. It's me."

Makoto asks, shocked, "Sayaka?"

The young woman responds, "Yes, Makoto. It's me. I'm back." The young woman then starts to sing a light tune and Makoto starts to get light-headed in which his eyes start to go blank causing him to go towards the young woman.

Makoto says, entranced, "Sayaka, you're back…"

The young woman replies, "Yes, Makoto. Come to me." Makoto walks towards the young woman and she is about to grab him, when Makoto is grabbed by his collar and yank backwards by Kyoko!

Kyoko yells out, "Makoto!" Kyoko then fires her phaser at the young woman and the young woman barely dodges it.

The young woman shouts out, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Kyoko tells Makoto, "Makoto, snap out of it!" Kyoko slaps Makoto in the face and he shakes his head as he comes out of his trance.

Makoto asks, "Kyoko…?"

Kyoko tells Makoto, keeping her phaser pointing at the young woman, "Makoto, this isn't Sayaka! Sayaka is dead! This is an imposter!"

Makoto asks, shocked, "Imposter?"

The young woman gives a pout-like expression as she takes out a microphone and she says, "You are a real pain, Kyoko! And you have become rude too!" She then says, with a sly smirk, "Just because I'm not the original doesn't mean I'm not A Sayaka!" Sayaka then sings into the microphone and while she sings a lovely tune, she creates a powerful sound shockwave that sends Kyoko and Makoto flying out of the room and into the hall.

Makoto asks, stunned, "W-What was that?!"

The young woman comes out into the hallway and she says, seductively, "Makoto, just come with me. You can be with me just like you always wanted."

Makoto says, "Sorry…While you look like her…sound like her…You aren't Sayaka!"

The young woman says, "But Makoto…"

Just then Sailor Neptune yells out, "I think that you should listen to him sweetie." The young woman looks at Sailor Neptune and prepares to unleash her sound attack again, but Sailor Neptune beat her to the punch with her next attack.

" **Neptune Oceanic Opera!** "

Sailor Neptune then summons a lot of water that takes the form of an opera orchestra that plays a lovely tune while unleashes a massive tsunami wave that slams into the young woman and sends her flying down the hallway into a wall, hard, causing it to crack while her microphone lands on the ground.

The young woman grunts in pain, but then over the loudspeakers, a high male voice shouts out, "My! Oh my! It looks like you have sung your last tune, my dear!"

Makoto says, shocked, "That voice…!"

The young woman says, "Wait! No! Please don't!" However, out of seemly nowhere, a hook grabs the young woman by the neck and drags her into an open panel in a nearby wall in which she screams as she gets dragged in and the wall closes up behind her after she goes in.

The rest of the group assemble and Sailor Mars asks, "What happened?"

Just then the high male voice says, "Well, it seems like your new friends didn't have a problem making sure that your lovely idol crush was all washed up Makoto!"

Aoi says, shocked, "It can't be!"

Davis asks, "You know that voice?"

Byakuya says, "That's the voice that Junko used when she was controlling Monokuma, her 'avatar' for the 'Killing School Life' game that she put us through, as part of 'The Tragedy'."

Yasuhiro yells out, "No way! Did they actually revive that bitch?"

Makoto says, "Maybe…Or maybe not. Aoi managed to get control of Monokuma once during the final investigation and when she spoke into the speaker, he sounded the same."

Aoi asks, "Really?"

Byakuya says, "Well, at least we know that someone is at the Data Control room and the Monokuma Control Center on the fourth floor."

Sailor Jupiter says, seriously, "Well, let's go!" Our heroes and heroines immediately rush up the stairway to the second floor only to find a person that has a small, lithe stature and doll-like appearance with short, light brown, layered hair and greenish-brown eyes, in which this person donned a school uniform set consisting of a dark green jacket with a white dress shirt underneath, a brown skirt, matching suspenders, black socks and white Mary janes.

Sailor Orion asks, "Who?"

The six natives of this world gasp and Aoi asks, stunned, "Chihiro?"

The person says, in a bit of a high male voice, "I need…I need to get stronger…I want to be stronger…" This person then creates solid energy screens and keyboards in which this person types on them and causing varying animal-like dark creatures, ranging from bats, to strange looking cats, and otherwise, to appear.

Yasuhiro asks, shocked, "What the heck are those?"

Riku, Sora (M), King Mickey, and Kairi bring out their Keyblades and Riku says, "Dream Eaters!"

Sailor Venus asks, "What are Dream Eaters?"

King Mickey says, "They are entities that eat dreams and there are two kinds. Spirits are ones that help people and eat bad dreams."

Kazuto asks, getting out his Keyblade, "I take it that these are the bad ones."

Riku says, "Nightmares. They are the Dream Eaters that eat good dreams."

Yolei says, "And here they come now!" Soon after, the Dream Eaters charge at our group in which all of the Keybladers of the group, Sora (M), Riku, King Mickey, Kairi, Davis, Kazuto, Naruto, and Darien, who transforms into Tuxedo Mask, attack the Dream Eaters in which they take care of them in which the person summons more of them.

Aoi yells out, pleadingly, "Chihiro, please stop!"

Byakuya says, "That's not Chihiro." The Keybladers continue fight the legions of Dream Eaters that the person known as Chihiro until Tuxedo Mask throw several rose that hit the feminine person causing him to stumble in which Tuxedo Mask takes the chance to get through the Dream Eaters to kick him in the face causing him and knock him across the hall causing to fall down on the ground while the others finish off the remaining Dream Eaters.

When they are finished, the high male voice, Monokuma, says, "Oh, well. I guess that this 'she-he' suffered a major 'short circuit'." Just then a beam of energy comes down and slams into the person causing this person to yell out as they turn into data particles.

Makoto shouts out, shocked, "No!"

Byakuya tells Makoto, "Didn't I just say that wasn't Chihiro, Makoto?"

Kyoko says, "As harsh as that might be, it is the truth Makoto."

Sailor Uranus says, "We have to keep going." Makoto looks at Kyoko and she nods her head in which Makoto nods his head in which our heroes and heroines head up the stairs to the next floor. A short time later on, our group is hiding behind Sailor Saturn's shield as they are being assaulted by strange blue robots with Japanese Kenji that says 'Robo Justice' in which a portly male with black hair, glasses, and grey and white business suit is using a giant paintbrush to create these robots.

Byakuya says, "I figured that this would happen next."

Sailor Neptune asks, "Are you okay Firefly?"

Sailor Saturn says, "My shield is much stronger than before, but…the numbers are causing…me to strain…"

Sailor Jupiter says, "She can't keep this up forever!"

Naruto asks Sailor Saturn, "Hotaru, can any of our attacks leave your field?"

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "Yes."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Thanks! That's all I needed to know!" Naruto then creates an Ends of the Earth Keyblade and transforms it into a good sized 'Keyblade Cannon' in which he fires it causing a massive explosion in front of Sailor Saturn's shield causing the destruction of the robots as well as creating a shockwave that sends the portly male flying into the wall causing him to get knocked out.

Rika says, with a smirk, "Nice one, Naruto!"

Monokuma's voice then booms, "Well, that's all folks!" Just then the portly male, still stunned, falls away through a cartoon-like pothole that appears around him out of nowhere and closes as quickly.

Biyomon says, "I still don't get how the person controlling this place is doing all this!"

Byakuya says, "It seems like 'improvements' were made to this place last time we were here."

Kyoko says, "That's one word for it."

Byakuya says, "Now, we have to be prepared for the greatest threat of them all on the next floor."

Yasuhiro asks, "We do?"

Kyoko asks, "Remember who died on the fourth floor by her own hand?"

Aoi says, nervously, "Oh, Kami…Not her…Please…I can't face her…"

Makoto tells Aoi, "You can stay here if you need to."

Byakuya says, "Probably not the best. We can't be sure about this 'mastermind', Makoto."

Kyoko says, "I have to agree with Byakuya, Makoto. All of us need to stay together."

Aoi says, weakly, "I'll…I'll be fine."

Makoto asks Aoi, "Are you sure?" Aoi gives a nod of her head, but Makoto isn't so sure, however, he nods in reply. Our group head up to the next floor where they find a tall individual with long white hair, redden-dark skin, blue eyes, a scar across their face, and this person is wearing a white female sailor outfit with bandages around muscular arms and legs in which this build gives this individual a muscular appearance.

Aoi says, weakly, "Sakura…"

Sakura asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Byakuya says, pointing to the individual, "This is a fake of Sakura Ogami who was known as the Ultimate Martial Artist."

Naruto says, shocked, "Whoa! I can see why she could be mistaken for a guy, believe it!"

Yasuhiro asks, nervously, "Are we sure that she is a f-fake?"

Toko says, nervously, "Dumbass! Just because she is a fake doesn't she is NOT real!"

The person says, in a masculine female voice, "You failed…"

Aoi asks, nervously, "Huh?"

The tall masculine female yells out, "You failed, Hina! I gave my life for all of you and you failed!" The tall masculine female then charges straight at Aoi, who is too stunned to move, but Sailor Jupiter gets in the way and blocks the tall female's punch with her armored hand in which the sheer power of the attack causing a shockwave that cracks the ground all around the two of them.

Sailor Jupiter roars out, strongly, "Back off!" The tall masculine female roars out and attacks Sailor Jupiter with high-speed punches and kicks, but our Senshi of Thunder and Lightning easily matches her with ease causing the whole area to shake from their fight causing the cracking on the wall to form and the cracking on the ground to grow greater.

Aoi says, concerned, "Wait! Stop!"

Byakuya says, "That isn't Ogami, Aoi! Ogami is dead! Dead and gone! 'She' is a copy of the real Ogami!" Back with Sailor Jupiter, she is fighting against her opponent who is using strength and speed that's close to super-human, but Sailor Jupiter's strength and speed IS super-human and soon enough, Sailor Jupiter lands a number of blows against her opponent causing her to stumble back before Sailor Jupiter land a powerful blow to her opponent's chin sending the tall muscular female into the wall on the other side of the hall with a mighty 'wham'!

Makoto and Aoi instinctively move forward and Kyoko says, blocking them, "Harsh as it is, Byakuya is right. Sakura Ogami is long dead. 'She' is a copy of the real Sakura Ogami."

As the tall muscular female struggles to her feet, everyone then hears a loud boxing fight bell ring and Monokuma's voice calls out from the loudspeakers, "And she's out! That's game!" Just then a giant boxing glove comes out of nowhere and hits the tall muscular female in which she is sent flying through a hole in the wall before the hole closes behind her. Monokuma's voice booms out, "Oh, well! I really had high hopes that she would go the distance, but it looks like…!" Just then a loud 'crash' and a feminine scream is heard as the voice is cut off.

Rika asks, "What was that?"

Riku says, with a plain tone, "It sounds like our opponent just got cut off."

King Mickey says, "Let's hurry everyone." The group then heads to the door of the Data Center and finds that it is locked.

Makoto says, "Locked!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a grin, "Allow me!" Sailor Jupiter then uses her super-strength to rip the door off its hinges and throws it aside.

Byakuya asks, with a sigh, "Seriously?" The group enters the room where they find a person waiting for them.

This person looks to be a male within his mid-twenties with silver hair and blue eyes with the skin of his face showing a pale skin complexion in which he is wearing a pale blue business suit with a faded pink necktie and black formal shoes.

Makoto asks, "Vice-chairman Munakata-dono?"

The young man responds, "Hello, Makoto. You have just arrived to find that I have just taken out the mastermind." He then points someone that looks like a young woman in her mid-twenties with long dull orange hair that seems brown tied in a ponytail and wearing a white coat, pink dress shirt, black vest, black pencil skirt, black stockings, and black high-heeled formal shoes.

Aoi asks, shocked, "Chisa-san?"

The young man responds, "No, she is a fake. A clone like the ones that you fought on your way here."

Byakuya asks, "May I ask why you are here and how did you get here?"

The young man responds, "That's simple. Future Foundation detected this building under usage despite being abandoned after you defeated Junko Enoshima in the Killing School Game and after we retrieved the bodies of your former classmates after you joined Future Foundation. We couldn't get in directly, so, I managed to dig into the facilities and hide with 'safe area' that Junko hid during your final investigation before the final 'class trial'." The young man says, "And if you need evidence to show that this isn't the real Chisa, follow me." The young man then heads out in which our heroes and heroines step away to let him out in which they look at each other and they nod as they follow the man, Kyosuke Munakata, the vice-chairman of Future Foundation, into the bio-lab of the school which was converted into a morgue where the refrigeration units to preserve the bodies put into them. One of the units is open with a sliding table having a body bag on the table and Kyosuke opens the body bag to reveal the same female that they just saw in the Data Control Center, who is known as Chisa Yukizome, another member of Future Foundation and someone close to Kyosuke.

Aoi asks, shocked, "Chisa-san?!"

Kyosuke says, "The real one I assure you."

Yasuhiro asks, "What the heck is she doing here in the first place?"

Kyosuke says, his right hand turning into a fist, "My belief is fulfilling her duty…as a member of Ultimate Despair."

Makoto, Aoi, and Yasuhiro gasp in shock and Makoto asks, stunned, "What?"

Aoi yells out, "No way! Chisa-san is a Remnant of Despair?! It can't be!"

Byakuya's voice calls out, "I'm afraid that it is true." Everyone looks to see Byakuya and Toko coming into the bio-lab and Byakuya says, "And you saw this evidence too, Kyosuke-dono."

Kyosuke says, "I glanced at it after I had 'disabled' Chisa's clone." Kyosuke's right hand clenches into a tight fist and he says, "I couldn't believe what I saw, but I have obtained 'other information' that confirms what I saw said."

Makoto asks Byakuya, "What did you find Byakuya?"

Byakuya responds, "Junko Enoshima's dairy."

There are gasps and Yasuhiro asks, stunned, "That crazy murderous chick has a dairy?!"

Byakuya says, "She most likely planned to use it to spread more despair by telling of her accomplishments. Follow me back to the Data Control Center." The group then starts to head off with plenty of the others glancing back at Kyosuke looking down at Chisa's dead form, his right hand turning into a fist once more, and then he calmly walks away while putting her body back into the refrigeration unit. Back at the Data Control Center, the group is looking at a group of screens in which plenty of them have shocked and/or horrified looks on their faces.

Aoi says, horrified, "My Kami…"

Byakuya says, "It is true. Chisa-san and the whole of the previous class, Class Seventy-Seven B, minus one, are the core of the Remnants of Ultimate Despair. They were brainwashed by Junko Enoshima using a technique created by a member of that same class in which the Ultimate Imposter replaced. His name is Ryota Mitarai."

Makoto asks, "Wait! Isn't he a member of Future Foundation?"

Byakuya says, looking at Kyosuke with a smirk, "Yes, indeed. It is quite curious to know that the person that helped Junko Enoshima create Ultimate Despair organization out of his own classmates, unintentionally I'm sure, is in Future Foundation." Kyosuke looks at Byakuya with a glare while Byakuya just smiles at Kyosuke.

Yasuhiro says, "Dude, this is fucked up."

Byakuya says, "We are dealing with Junko Enoshima."

Yasuhiro says, with a nod, "Good point."

Kyosuke says, "Now, we know who the heads of the Remnants of Despair are and we can take care of them for good."

Makoto asks, concerned, "What do you mean?"

Kyosuke says, "We need to crush the Remnants of Despair in order to end The Tragedy once and for all."

Makoto asks, concerned, "You mean kill them?"

Kyosuke says, "If that's what it takes…"

Aoi yells out, "You can't!"

Makoto says, seriously, "Aoi's right! They are victims of Junko Enoshima as much as anyone is! If our seniors and Chisa-san were in their right minds, they would never do anything like they did! Junko Enoshima twisted their minds basically through mental and emotional torture!"

Kyosuke says, "It doesn't matter anymore. They are the will of Junko Enoshima now and whoever they were before is long since dead."

Makoto yells out, strongly, "I don't believe that! Somewhere deep down, the people that they, formally, were have got to be still in there! We have no right to end their lives since they are victims of Junko Enoshima!"

Kyosuke responds, sternly, "And what right do we have to choose just those around one dozen people over the millions upon millions left in what's left of our devastated world? Grow up, Makoto! As long as they remain, the nightmare that Junko Enoshima unleashed using them will not end! Our world is holding on by a thread! It is a time for hard choices and not stupid idealism!"

Makoto retorts, sternly, "And how can we rebuild the world when we throw away our very humanity?"

Kyosuke growls at Makoto and Byakuya says, with a sly smirk, "And how would the world think about Future Foundation if it murdered more victims of Junko Enoshima? Yes, they are core of the Remnants of Ultimate Despair, but if the world finds out that they are merely poor brainwashed pawns of Junko Enoshima and Future Foundation is harboring the person that gave them the means to brainwash them, the public might not be so kind of Future Foundation or at least, the current administration."

Kyosuke looks at Byakuya and he asks, sternly, "Do you know what you are saying?"

Byakuya says, holding up a flash drive, "Don't get me wrong. This isn't because of some kind of sympathy. I'm not like Makoto. I plan to rebuild the Togami empire and Future Foundation might be a good start."

Kyosuke just stares at Byakuya for a few moments and he then tells Makoto, "Fine, Makoto. We will leave the Remnants of Despair and the plans for them in your hands, but know this, if and when you fail, we will do this my way."

Makoto responds, "It will NEVER come to that…sir."

Just then everyone hears a loud beeping sound, Kazuto takes out a Star Trek communication, and he asks, after activating it, "Yes?"

Sailor Orion's voice calls out, "It's me."

Kazuto says, "Sh-I mean Orion, what's wrong?"

Sailor Orion responds, "There is a suspicious tall woman outside of this place. She is looking in our direction and…Wait! She is holding something out…It can't be!"

Kazuto asks, concerned, "What's wrong?"

Sailor Orion yells out, "Serena's crystal pendulum! She has Serena's crystal pendulum! I'm sure of it!" Tuxedo Mask rushes out the door first and the others immediately rush out after him.

As our heroes and heroines are leaving, Byakuya shouts out, "It is a trap you know?!"

Sailor Mars says, sternly, "Like we have a choice!" After our heroes and heroines head out, Makoto, Aoi, Kyoko, Byakuya, after shaking his head, Yasuhiro, and Kyosuke follow them. Just outside of the building, our heroes and heroines exit in which they are rejoined by Sailor Orion and the team that they left to guard the entrance.

Sailor Nebula asks, "Orion, where is the person with Serena's pendulum?"

Just then a dark female voice shouts out, "Right here you winged bitch!" Everyone then looks to see their opponent in front of them.

The opponent that our heroes and heroines face is a young woman that's around 20 years of age with unkempt shoulder length brown hair, tan skin, brown eyes which are glowing red, and all she is wearing is white coat with ripped sleeves, black tube-top under the white coat, black shorts, and black sneakers in which she has chains wrapped her right wrist in which this shows her very athletic, yet, very curvaceous female physique.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Who the heck?"

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Look at her eyes!"

Keiko says, nervously, "Creepy."

Sailor Uranus says, "Her aura…"

Sailor Neptune asks, "What is it?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Her aura has been corrupted. I can tell that this person isn't truly evil, but corrupted by something."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "Corrupted?"

Just then Makoto and the other 'natives' of this Earth come out, gasp when they see the person, and Kyoko says, "That woman…"

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Do you know her?"

Byakuya says, "Her name is Akane Owari. She is one of the members of the class seventy-seven B from Hope's Peak Academy, the ones that were brainwashed into Ultimate Despair by Junko."

There are surprised looks from our heroes and heroines and Sailor Uranus says, "No wonder I felt a corrupted aura from her."

The tall tan female, Akane Owari, shouts out, "I don't have all day!" Akane then says, with an evil smirk, "I think that you alien freaks know that I have something that you want!" Akane then displays Serena's crystal pendulum in her hands.

Sailor Saturn says, "Serena-hime's crystal pendulum!"

Tuxedo Mask roars out, "Where did you get that?! Answer me!"

Akane retorts, with a wicked smirk, "Make me, pretty boy!" After giving a 'visual insult', she puts the crystal pendulum in her…Ahem, assets before making a motion that says 'come and get me'.

Tuxedo Mask is about to leap forward and Byakuya says, "Don't be an idiot. Akane Owari was known as the 'Ultimate Gymnast' in which she is a well-trained fighter and her body matches that."

Yasuhiro says, "No joke, dude. Look at those muscles. I bet she and Ogre could have…" Yasuhiro says, nervously while looking at Aoi, "Oops."

Aoi says, with a sigh and weak smile, "Yeah, we could have used Sakura by now."

Davis says, cracking his knuckles, "Well, you have got us and I'm not one to back down from a challenge."

Veemon says, "Go get her, Davis!"

Tai says, "Be careful, Davis. We don't know what she has up her sleeve."

Davis says, with a nod, "Right."

Kyosuke says, "Don't be a fool. You may be from another world, but you have no idea what you are up against."

Davis retorts, "Actually, it is the other way around. She doesn't know what she is up against."

As Davis steps forward, Tuxedo Mask says, "I should take this fight."

Davis asks, "And let the girl swing your girlfriend's necklace in your face and throw you off-balance, dude?" Tuxedo Mask winches, knowing that Davis, has a good point. He knows that despite all his new strength and abilities, it isn't that strength alone wins battles.

Akane asks, "You really think that you can beat me brat?"

Davis responds, "I don't think…" Davis then zips over to Akane with incredible super-speed and he says, with a smirk, "…I know!" Davis attacks with punch that Akane barely manages to block and she is sent skidding back half-a-mile much to the shock of the natives of this Earth.

Yasuhiro says, stunned, "No way!"

TK says, with a grin, "Yes, way! I guess that all that training back on our Earth for the month since we got back from Gamindustri really paid off."

Davis asks, glowing with a fiery blue-golden aura, "Ready for round two?"

Akane responds, with an insane smile, "You know it! This is going to be fun!" Akane charges in and the two of them start an intense close range hand to hand fight with punches and kicks with them barely as burls to those with untrained eyes and/or special super-human powers that enhance their senses. The clash of their punches and kicks cause shockwaves that are strong enough to be felt all around especially by the 'spectators' of this battle.

Kyosuke thinks in his mind, shocked, _"Incredible. Who and what are they?"_

Davis and Akane continue to fight in an even playing field and Sailor Uranus shouts out, "Why are you holding back? We don't have all day!"

The natives of this Earth look at Sailor Uranus in surprise and Davis says, with a nervous smile, "Sorry, I guess I really get into a fight." Davis says, with a determined smile, "But you are right. Kari and the others need us and we don't have time to fool around. So, time to kick this up a notch!" Davis then moves in with faster and stronger attacks in which Akane basically becomes Davis' punching bag as he lands blow after blow until Davis lands a blow to the chin that sends her flying, Serena's crystal pendulum flying off Akane's person with Davis catching it, and Akane bounces off the ground three times before she skids to a stop around three-quarters of a mile away from Davis.

Davis throws the crystal pendulum to Tuxedo Mask, who catches it, and he says, with a nod, "Thank you."

Davis says, with a grin, "No big!" Davis then turns to Akane, who is struggling to get on her feet, and he asks, "Ready to give up?"

However, Akane gives an insane laugh and she yells out, "No way! This despair! This wonderful despair of being completely overpowered and overwhelmed! I love it! I want more! More! I want to eat my fill of it!"

Our heroes and heroines become nervous and Sora (M) says, "Whoa! She's nuts!"

Riku says, "She was brainwashed by an evil psychopath from this world, Sora. It isn't surprising that she ended up like this."

Akane says, with an insane smile, "And in return for showing me this despair, I will give it back to you in spades!" Just then Akane displays a black version of the duel disk that Serena and Suguha used, puts a deck inside of it, and activates it causing the 'energy blade' for the Monster and Pendulum Zones to appear.

Our heroes and heroines are shocked and Tai asks, "Where did she get that?"

Matt says, seriously, "I'm not too surprised by this, Tai."

Davis says, attaching his current duel disks to his left wrist and putting his deck inside it, "You want it that way! Fine by me!" Davis activates his duel disk causing the 'blade' for the Monster and Pendulum Zones to appear and just then a computer voice says 'Field Magic: Crossover' to sound off in which multiple Real Solid Vision platforms appear as well as dozens upon dozens of Action Cards to rain down from the sky and onto the field.

Kyosuke asks, "What is this? What is going on?"

Makoto says, nervously, "It is a long story."

Akane says, "I thought this a bit wimpy, but when I realized that this could be quite the 'contact sport', it became quite exciting especially the way that it can be so despair inducing!" After their duel disks shuffle their decks and their disk's touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Davis and Akane say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Akane: 4000

Akane says, "I'll start this off! Get ready for Ultimate Despair!"

As Akane reaches for her deck, Davis tells her, "Hey, genius! In an Action Duel, the duelist that goes first can't draw a card!"

Akane yells out, in a dark annoyed tone, "I knew that!" Akane then leaps over to a platform, grabs an Action Card, and she says, putting it the main slot of her disk, "But I can do this: Action Magic: Rocket Punch! Now, you get bashed for four hundred points of damage!" Akane's right fist glows and she yells out, "Here it comes! Get ready for the pain!" Akane then throws her punch causing an image of a fist to head straight for Davis, but he sees an Action Card and dives for it.

Davis says, putting the Action Card in the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Acceleration! Effect damage is now zero!" Davis zips away from the attack which slams into the ground causing a small crater where the attack hit.

Akane says, putting one card on her disk, "You are pretty fast loser! But you won't outrun my Battlin Boxer Headgeared!" Just then Battlin' Boxer Headgeared (1000/1800) appears on the field in attack mode and Akane says, a card coming out of her deck, "My boy allows me to take one of his sparring partners from my deck and put it in the bleachers for the time being!" Akane discards the card from her deck to the graveyard slot of her disk and Akane says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Speaking of sparring partners, my Battlin Boxer Sparrer is going to help me knock you into despair!" Battlin' Boxer Sparrer (1200/1400) appears on the field in attack mode and Akane says, with a sinister smile, "And now, I Overlay my Headgeared and Sparrer to bring out my big bruiser to crush you flat, loser!" The two monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Akane puts both monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone before putting an XYZ Monster card from the Extra Deck on top of them in which she shouts out, "Get ready to get your pathetic lights knocked from Number One-o-Five: Battlin Boxer Star Cestus!" Soon after, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus (2500/1600), a blue and yellow humanoid monster with wrapping around its lower arms and the number 105 on its right shoulder with two Fire Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei asks, curiously, "Another one?"

Akane yells out, with an insane smile and pointing to her chin, "Well, come on! Come and get it!"

Davis says, drawing a card, "You got it!" Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can call Vice Dragon to the field by cutting its power in half!" Vice Dragon (2000/2400-1000/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Then I call Junk Synchron in attack mode!" Junk Synchron (1300/500) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis yells out, "And now, I tune my Junk Synchron with my Vice Dragon!" Junk Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Vice Dragon, turning it transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Davis takes a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck. Davis yells out, " _Howl of the king! Now, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster on his duel disk and he says, "Time to roar, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Plenty of the others are shocked and Rika asks, confused, "When did he get that card?"

TK says, with a smile, "That's Davis for you."

Akane retorts, with an insane smirk, "You really think that you're overgrown lizard scares me? Ha!"

Davis says, "It should! Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend can destroy all other Special Summoned monsters on the field with attack equal or less to this card and for each one destroyed, you lose five hundred life-points! Go, Crimson Inferno!"

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes its flames right at Battlin Boxer Star Cestus, Akane leaps over to a platform, and she says, putting an Action Card in the main slot of her disk, "Not today you ass! This Action Magic will stop you flat! Mirror Barrier!" A shield surrounds Battlin Boxer Star Cestus and negates Red Dragon Archfiend's 'assault'.

Davis yells out, "Then Red Dragon, attack her monster now! Your monster can't be destroyed by monsters other than other 'Numbers', but you will still take damage!" Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend then attacks Battlin Boxer Star Cestus with a flaming red punch.

Akane responds, with an evil smile, "Thank you, you idiot! Now, I can use my big bruiser's power! I remove an Overlay Unit to activate Cestus' power!" Battlin Boxer Star Cestus absorbs one of its Overlay Units and Akane yells out, "Now, your stupid lizard loses all of its power for this turn and my big bruiser can't be destroyed this turn! Oh, you take the damage that I would take!" Battlin Boxer Star Cestus uses one hand to stop Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend's punch and uses the other hand to throw a flaming punch right into Davis' face causing him to yelp as he is sent flying as well as knocked to the ground as he loses 500 life-points.

Tai says, shocked, "Davis!"

Ken asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Davis rubs his chin, sore from the hit, and he says, "Don't worry, my jaw will stop aching…eventually."

Akane says, with an evil smirk, "Once you lose this battle, you'll have more than aching jaw. You'll taste true ultimate despair!"

Davis retorts, "Oh, yeah? Why is that?"

Akane responds, with an evil grin, "Simple, dumb ass! There is a bomb that will blow up this entire area and vaporize us all!"

There are gasps and Yasuhiro asks, shocked, "Bomb?!"

Akane responds, looking at the Sailor Scouts, "And don't think that you rat ass powers will save you! This bomb is designed to negate those super-powers of yours, so, when it goes off, you will vaporize along with the rest of us!"

Biyomon shouts out, "You'll kill yourself too!"

Akane yells out, with an insane smile, "Who fucking cares?! Then I get to experience my fill of the despair of death itself!"

Akane gives an evil insane laugh and Yasuhiro says, "She…She's insane!"

Kyoko says, "That's what Junko has twisted her into."

Kyosuke asks Makoto, sternly, "Do you still really think that they can be saved?"

Akane yells out, with an evil smile, "Once you lose, this bomb goes 'boom' and you and your precious friends are going to go with it!"

Davis says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "Not today! I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Current Score:

Davis: 3500

Akane: 4000

Akane says, drawing a card, "My move!" Akane gives an evil smile and she says, with her insane smile, "And get ready to kiss your ass and your friends' asses goodbye!" Akane puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, "I play Heroic Challenger-Clasp Sword in attack mode!" Heroic Challenger-Clasp Sword (300/100) then appears on the field in attack mode and Akane says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play my Ties of the Brethren! I get rid of two thousand worthless life-points in order to bring out two more monsters like my Clasp Sword!" Two cards come out of Akane's deck, she puts them on her duel disk, and she says, with a wicked smile, "And guess what? Two more of my blades ready to cut your stupid ass!" Two more Heroic Challenge-Clasp Swords (300/100 X 2) then appear on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, with a snort, "Oh, great."

Akane responds, "You better believe it, loser! I Overlay all three of my Clasp Swords!" The three Clasp Swords turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground, Akane puts the three monster cards in the same Monster Card Zone and then puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on top of them, and she yells out, "Now, time to beat you into the ground! I bring out my big bruiser! Number Fifty-Four: Lion Heart!" Soon after, Number Fifty-Four: Lion Heart (100/100), a humanoid red armored lion monster with three Earth Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode. Akane shouts out, "Cestus, beat his worthless lizard into the ground!" Battlin Boxer Star Cestus attacks Scarlight Red Dragon and said dragon counterattacks with a flaming red punch and Akane says, "And now, I use his ability! By removing an Overlay Unit, my monster and I are safe, but you are going to get a smack, moron!" Battlin Boxer Star Cestus absorbs its last Overlay Unit and grabs Red Dragon's flaming fist with one hand before sending another flaming fist into Davis' face causing him to skid back as he loses 500 life-points.

Davis says, "I'm still standing!"

Akane responds, "Not for you, you worthless dork! Lion Heart, your turn!" Lion Heart leaps right at Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Akane replies, "And if you don't get, my bruiser can't be destroyed in a fist fight and we both take damage that I would have taken!"

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, crap!"

Akane responds, with an evil smile, "That's not all! I use Lion Heart's power! I remove an Overlay Unit and you take the damage that I would have taken!"

There are gasps and TK says, shocked, "Oh, crap! If Davis takes double damage, this duel is over!"

Yolei says, fearfully, "And us with it!" Lion Heart absorbs one of its Overlay Unit in which Red Dragon Archfiend and Lion Heart clash in which energy heads straight for Davis.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "I don't think so! I play Damage Polarizer!" Davis' face-down is revealed to be the Damage Polarizer counter-trap card and a shield protects Davis from the energy in which Davis says, "This negates your effect damage and both of us have to draw a card!"

Davis and Akane draw a card and Akane says, putting the card into the main slot of her disk, "Lucky move, brat! But your luck won't hold out! And if you think that you can get me back, think again! Thanks to the card that you were stupid enough to give me, I activate my Overlay Regan and it allows me to make it an Overlay Unit for my Cestus!" Just then Battlin Boxer Star Cestus gains an Overlay Unit and Akane says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "And this will make sure that your overgrown lizard won't touch my bruisers! So, take your last turn! It will be the last thing that you and your worthless friends experience both I give you the true despair of death!"

Current Score:

Davis: 3000

Akane: 2000

Davis says, putting his hand on his deck, "Never! I've faced worse odds than this and I've come out on top! I will never surrender and I will never give up! As long as my friends…As long as everyone and everything that I care about needs me…I WILL WIN!" Just then Serena's and Suguha's crystal pendulums start to glow and Davis gasps as images form in his mind in which they are filled with dragons including Blue-Eyes White Dragon in all of its forms, Red-Eyes Black Dragon in all of its forms, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon forms with several other Duel Dragons, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Rainbow Dragon, and various other dragons including the Four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon as well as another massive and sinister looking dragon along with four what look like 'alternate versions' of the Four Dimensional Dragons including Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. The images then saw Davis as his Solaris Prince self, ruling over the People of the Stars, as an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh, and a Shogun/Emperor in Feudal Japanese times among other things in which some of them are 'bright' and others are 'dark' in which he then sees himself with Sailor Sun, Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial with Kye-Blades standing under the true Kingdom Hearts.

The others are curious about the two crystal pendulums and Veemon says, looking at Davis, "Look at Davis!" Everyone looks at Davis and they are shocked to see him glowing with a rainbow aura and an image of Valkyrie Sailor Sun is by him.

Tai asks, shocked, "Kari?!"

Akane yells out, "What the heck is this?!"

Davis says, in a combination of his and Sailor Sun's voices, "Your end!" Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Advanced Draw! By releasing one high-level monster, I can draw two cards! I release my dragon! Sorry, pal, but thank you!" Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend roars out as if saying 'It's okay' before vanishes in which Davis draws two cards and Davis says, putting one more card into the main slot, "I play my Fusion Birth spell card! I discard the top five cards of my deck and if there are any monsters that can be combined together, I can Fusion Summon!" Davis draws five cards, discards Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300), Elemental Hero Voltic (1000/1000), Elemental Hero Shadow Mist (1000/1500), Elemental Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000), and Winged Kuriboh (300/200), and he says, taking a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, "And now, my Lady Heat, Voltic and Shadow Mist untie to form Elemental Hero Core in attack mode!" Davis puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, a bright light appears over the field, and out of that light, Elemental Hero Core (2500/2000), a red and white humanoid monster with a glowing red core in its chest, appears on the field in attack mode.

Akane says, "And so what? That alien freak won't take down my bruisers!"

Davis says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Wrong! I play De-Fusion and separate Core back into the three monsters that I fused to form him!" Elemental Hero Core then separates into Elemental Hero Voltic (1000/1000), Elemental Hero Shadow Mist (1000/1500), Elemental Hero Lady Heat (1300/1000) in attack mode in which Davis says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play Monster Reborn and bring back Stratos!" Elemental Hero Stratos (1800/300) then appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, as a card comes out of his deck, "Due to Stratos' ability, I can get one Hero from my deck!" Davis puts the card on his duel disk and he says, "And I choose The Heat and I bring him to join his friends!" Elemental Hero Heat (1600/1200-2600/1200) then appears on the field in attack mode.

Akane says, with a dark sneer, "Is that all? Those weaklings can't beat up my big hitters!"

Davis yells out, "That's why I'm Overlay all five of my heroes!" All five Elemental Heroes turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground.

Plenty of the others gasp in shock and Sailor Jupiter asks, stunned, "All five of them?!"

Davis puts all five monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone on his duel disk, puts an XYZ Monster card on his duel disk over said monster cards, and he yells out, "Now, you'll see why when you mess with a dragon, you are going to get burned! I XYZ Summon Number Ninety-One: Thunder Spark Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Number 91: Thunder Spark Dragon (2400/2000), a large long dark blue dragon with number 91 on the left side of his head with five Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Plenty of the others are shocked and Tai asks, "When did Davis get that card?"

Ken says, "That's a good question, Tai."

Davis shouts out, as his eyes' pupil turn into dragon-like slits, "And now, I use his ability! By removing all five of its Overlay Units, all of your cards are now turn into dust!"

Akane shouts out, stunned, "No way!" Thunder Spark Dragon absorbs all of its Overlay Units and unleashes a powerful thunderstorm towards Akane's field. Akane gives an evil smirk and she says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Sorry, loser! But I activate my XYZ Block!" Akane's face-down card is revealed to be the XYZ Block counter-trap card and Akane says, "I get rid of one of Lion Heart's Overlay Units to bust your lizard's ability and bust your pathetic lizard into a hand bag!" One of Lion Heart's remaining Overlay Units vanishes and a bolt of lightning heads for Thunder Spark Dragon.

Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I play Royal Decree!" Davis' final face-down is revealed to be the Royal Decree continuous trap card and Davis says, "As long as this card remains on the field, all other traps are useless!"

Akane yells out, shocked, "No!" The lightning heading for Thunder Spark Dragon vanishes and Thunder Spark Dragon's 'assault' destroys Lion Heart and Battlin Boxer Star Cestus in massive explosions.

Davis shouts out, "Thunder Spark Dragon, it's time for her to bow to the king! End this duel with Thunder Spark Cannon!" Thunder Spark Dragon unleashes a lightning blast right at Akane, but she leaps over to a platform and grabs an Action Card.

Akane says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Evade!"

Davis, on the other hand, takes an Action Card and he says, putting that card into the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: No Action! Your Action Magic is negated! Game over!" Akane screams out as the attack slams into her with a powerful force that sends her flying through the air and her smoking form lands on the ground with a 'thud' as she loses 2400 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Davis: 3000

Akane: 0

With the end of the duel, the final Solid Vision projections vanish and Davis goes over to Akane in which she giggles insanely causing Davis to ask, "What's so funny?"

Akane responds, with a wicked grin, "That in end…You will feel despair…since I'm a sore loser!" Akane then takes out a trigger and pushes the button causing a few to gasp thinking that they were about to get blown up, but nothing happens causing Akane to push the button again in which she asks, "What the?!"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "Sorry!" Everyone looks to see none other than Washu walking up and she says, with a grin, "Your explosives have gone 'bye-bye'! Thanks to a friend of mine providing where they are due to whatever you are using to block our sensors, I got rid of them in a flash! Too bad!" Washu says, looking at Sailor Mercury, "Good job."

Sailor Mercury says, with a smile, "Thank you for your help, Washu."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Way to go, Mercury!"

Sailor Neptune says, with a smile, "Smooth, Mercury-chan."

Akane coughs, gives a wicked laugh, and she says, with an insane smile on her lips, "So, this is the despair of utter and compete defeat, huh? Delicious…" Akane then goes into unconscious when Davis stops glowing his eyes return to their normal state while the image of Sailor Sun fades away. Just then a pair of cards go from Akane's duel disk into Davis' right hand and he looks to see Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus (2500/1600) and Number 54: Lion Heart (100/100) XYZ Monster cards in his hands.

Naruto shouts out, "Nice one, bro!" Davis looks at the others, gives a smirk, and a 'V for Victory' sign with his free hand.

Kyosuke tells Makoto, "It seems like you have a lengthy report to give Makoto." Makoto sighs knowing that he has got a lot of explaining to do, but on the meanwhile, Naruto, Sailor Orion, Rika, Keiko, and Kazuto can feel 'stirrings' in their decks and in fact, all of our heroes and heroines that have dragon-type Duel Monster cards in their decks can feel similar, if not the same, 'stirrings'.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Danganronpa universe, Unknown location**_

In an unknown location on this Earth, we are inside of a high-tech facility with a column that's actually a powerful high-tech computer and a group of pods in which Makoto, Aoi, Yasuhiro, Byakuya, and Kyoko are assembled with our heroes and heroines as they look into one of the pods with a figure inside.

Aoi asks, "Do you think that she will be okay in there?"

Yasuhiro says, "Do you think that SHE will be okay? What about us? She is still mind warped by that insane bitch."

Makoto says, "She will be just fine." Makoto says, with a smile, "Thanks to our new allies and all of the technology that they provided combined with Future Foundations own research, the Neo World Program is even better than ever."

Ami says, "These stasis pods are similar to the ones that we used when we entered SAO for around several months. Her body will remain the same as she entered it."

Kazuto says, adding in, "And thanks to the Full-Dive technology and the VRMMO development program that Kayaba had given us, the Seed, we were able to get your virtual 'rehabilitation program' up quickly."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yes. I have to say that it is much improved for the one before." Makoto says, with a sigh, "However, I don't wish to put my chips in one basket. Personally, I wasn't sure about the program when I read about it before and despite these major improvements including the full-blown Cardinal System that will allow Alter Ego to create greater security as well as making the program more flexible, it doesn't mean that it is flawless. I mean, you said that the virtual 'death game' that you were trapped in suffered a major 'error'."

Darien says, "The tampering with the severs directly caused a release of the 'emotional energy' stored in SAO causing an overload and an 'error' to say the least."

Shion says, "Which is the reason that I got pulled into SAO since the severs felt that the Medicuboid that I was actually a NervGear since it was based more on the NervGear than the Amusphere."

Kazuto says, "Through technology, the Amusphere is a NervGear with better security and the inability to fry your brain."

Rika says, with a nod, "No joke."

Byakuya says, "Then we will have better 'physical security' as well as digital security which you have already provided. I must say that I am impressed with the technology of your world through it is one of the few things that I'm impressed with."

Kyoko says, looking over the person in the pod, "Hopefully, with this program, we can reverse the damage done to them."

Aoi says, solemnly, "Yeah. They were just fellow students like us until Junko warped them and turned them into her pawns."

Yasuhiro says, "Yeah. Like I said before, seriously screwed up." Yasuhiro tells Makoto, "You know, Makoto, dude, the chairman doesn't seem care about their lives despite them being victims of that insane witch."

Makoto says, "I know, Yasuhiro. That's why we need to get to them first."

Yasuhiro says, "Dude, but what about the guy that gave Junko the means to brainwash our seniors in the first place? He is still going to be working for Future Foundation?! I know that the dude didn't do it of his own free will, but seriously, he gave her the means to turn them into Ultimate Despair!"

Byakuya says, "With this information that we confronted him, we got the upper echelons of Future Foundation to put him under watch and all of his 'materials' are confiscated in which we know full the techniques that she used to corrupt them into Ultimate Despair. However, it isn't him that I'm worried about."

Kyoko says, "You are worried about our own organization."

Byakuya says, "The fight has been long and hard despite Junko's demise and the possibility of Junko being revived could cause them to become 'desperate'."

Makoto asks, shocked, "Do you really think that they would take it THAT far?"

Byakuya says, "Remember about 'cornered animals', Makoto. They are the most dangerous. We aren't at that point yet, but the fear of Junko's influence already has staying power and if there is a hint of her 'resurrection' like what Monaca did to try to turn your sister into next Ultimate Despair…"

Cody says, "I hate to say that your friend has a point, Makoto-san."

Makoto says, with a sigh, "I know."

Kyoko says, "But there is a good chance that the rest of the core of the Remnants of Ultimate Despair aren't on our Earth."

Byakuya says, "Agreed. The evidence shows that they are 'off-world' and that's where we will find them."

Makoto says, with a smile, "However, we have to remain here to help rebuild our world." Makoto looks at our heroes and heroines and he says, with a smile, "And we were wondering about asking you to help us bring our seniors back home so we can 'heal' them."

Our heroes and heroines are surprised and Lita asks, surprised, "Us?"

Byakuya says, "We need to remain here to be waiting when you capture them to make sure that our 'higher ups' don't try anything."

Kyoko says, with a smile, "Plus, in this case, we are out of our league."

Yasuhiro says, "No kidding. You, dudes, are used to dealing with this kind of wackiness and we're not even through we've handled stuff that's just as world destroying."

Aoi asks, with a sly smirk, "We?"

Makoto says, "I know that you are on a search to find your missing friends and loved ones, but please, we need your help in saving our seniors from what Junko did to them."

The others look at each other and Davis asks, with a sigh, "Why do we have to be the 'nice guys'?"

Naruto says, with a smirk, "Hey! It's what we do, believe it!"

Makoto says, with a smile, "Thank you." Just then there is a 'beeping' sound and he says, "Oh, it must be Komaru."

Kyoko says, "Hopefully, it is good news from Towa. Thanks to help of our new allies, we have broken the 'code' on the controller and we can free the children from the Monokuma helmets without triggering the explosives inside as well as shutting down the Monokumas for good."

Byakuya says, "It was good that they got the controller and managed to use it to send the mind controlled children to a safe place and guarded by those…things. However, until we can figure out how to free them without killing them, we were at a stalemate in which Komaru and Toko stayed behind in Towa city to make sure neither the brainwashed children or the surviving adults killed each other."

Makoto takes out a smart phone, activates it, and when Komaru's face appears on it, she yells out, worriedly, "Makoto, we need help here!"

There are gasps of shock and Makoto asks, "What's wrong, Komaru?"

Komaru responds, "We had just freed the kids and deactivated the Monokuma for good when the whole of Towa City came under attack!"

There are more gasps and Makoto asks, seriously, "From who?"

Komaru replies, "I don't know Makoto! They just came out of nowhere and they have more Monokuma that can't be controlled by the controller that we took from Monokuma! You have to hurry or the kids are going to get slaughter! I'm not sure how long Toko and I can…Oh no!"

Makoto asks, shocked, "Komaru?!"

Komaru says, very worried tone in her voice, "Hurry, Makoto! We need help or this will be massacre! Hurry!"

The phone deactivates, showing the call has been cut off, and Makoto says, "Komaru?! Komaru!"

Byakuya says, seriously, "We don't have time. We need to get to Towa City."

Davis asks Veemon, "You and Wormmon ready, buddy?"

Veemon replies, with a nod, "Yeah, Davis!"

Ken tells Wormmon, "You?"

Wormmon says, with a nod, "Always, Ken."

Amara says, seriously, "Let's go." Immediately, our group starts to leave with Aoi dragging Yasuhiro along to make sure that he joins them.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Danganronpa universe, Towa City**_

In an area of this Earth known as Towa City, Komaru and Toko are fighting a new legion of new Monokumas in which instead of black and white, they are silver and black with a dark violet left eye and pearly white right eye with Komaru using her Hacking Gun which has been enhanced by our heroes and heroines, but there are too many of them and Toko has switched back from her 'Genocide Jack' personality.

Toko asks, stunned, "W-What are these Monokumas?"

Komaru tells Toko, "Toko, get the kids out of here!"

Toko responds, "Are you crazy? You are going to get sliced apart!"

Komaru says, "We need to protect the children! They've been through enough already!"

Toko yells out, "What about your brother?"

Komaru doesn't say a word for a few seconds and she says, "Makoto would understand."

Toko shouts out, "You are insane!"

Komaru responds, "You think that I want to die? No, I don't! But those kids, like me, have lost their parents and they were used like Monaca to do that deed in one way or another! They suffered enough! I've stood on the sidelines enough and I've cried enough already!"

Toko says, with a groan, "You are nuts, you know that? Geez!"

" **Position Laser!** "

Just then a powerful laser beam sweeps through the Monokumas which are vaporized in a massive explosion in front of the two of them.

Komaru asks, "What was that?" Komaru and Toko look to see Imperialdramon, in his dragon form, coming down near them in which Komaru's brother and his group along with our universe hopping group are beamed off the Mega Digimon with the Digimon partners of the Digidestined in their highest forms possible.

Sailor Uranus says, "Get the kids out of here! We'll handle them!"

Komaru asks, "Huh?"

Toko responds, "Don't argue with them!"

Makoto says, "We'll help with the evacuation!"

Toko says, "We're near the shrine that contains the secret passage. We can lead them there."

Makoto says, "Lead the way." Immediately, Makoto, Aoi, Yasuhiro, Byakuya, Toko, and Komaru head off to escort the children of Towa City, recently freed of the mind controlling Monokuma helmets, while our heroes and heroines stay behind to battle the army of Monokuma robots.

Tai yells out, "Take down those tin cans!"

WarGreymon responds, "Right, Tai!" Immediately, the Digimon get to work seriously and unleash a powerful assault that vaporizes much of the huge army of Monokumas with a series of strong and massive explosions in front of our group.

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a serious tone, "That was too easy."

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "You're right."

Sailor Venus says, "Oh, come on! Not everything is one big fat trap!" Just then Kazuto 'senses' something and quickly pushes Hiyori, Rika, and Keiko out the way in which a mechanical claw comes out of nowhere and grabs Kazuto by the waist in which he yelps as he is dragged off causing him to drop Suguha's crystal pendulum in which Hiyori catches it!

Keiko shouts out, "Kazuto!" Everyone then looks as they see Kazuto entrapped by the mechanical claw that's attached to a mechanical robot where they see someone else come out.

This person looks to be a young woman in her late teens with blond hair tied in two spiraling pigtails, blue eyes, and wearing a kunoichi style dress/outfit.

Hiyori gives a gasp of shock and she asks, "G-Gwen?"

Rika asks Hiyori, "You know her?"

The blond haired teen girl responds, with a wicked smile, "It has been some time, Lux."

Hiyori asks the teen girl, "What are you doing here Gwen?"

The blond haired teen girl responds, with a wicked smile, "Oh, come on! I know that you are a smarter girl than that!"

Hiyori says, "I-If you want me, okay, but leave Kirito…Kazuto…"

The blond haired teen girl, Gwen, replies, with a sly smirk, "Really? You would really think that I would do that?" Gwen says, looking at the restrained Kazuto, "By the way, so-called 'Black Swordsman', I've been told all about you and that claw that you are trapped in, makes you unable to use those 'freak abilities' that I heard about."

Kazuto asks, "How do you know about me?"

Just then a familiar voice says, "How do you think Kirito?" Everyone then looks to see Ermac walk up to them.

Kazuto says, "I should have known."

Ermac tells Kazuto, "We told you that this wasn't over, Kirito."

Gwen says, "It is freaky to know that this guy is a guild of people in one, but this guy…girl…I don't know…is a real help in getting what we both want."

Ermac says, plainly, "Revenge."

Gwen says, displaying a grey version of the duel disk that Serena and Suguha uses attached to her left wrist, "It is time that you pay for turning your back on me, Lux."

Hiyori says, nervously, "No, I…!" Hiyori then yelps as a silver-blue version of Serena's and Suguha's duel disk is thrown and she catches it.

Gwen says, putting a dueling deck into her duel disk, "Our decks will decide."

Ermac says, "And don't think of trying anything. Any 'wrong move' and boom! Bye-bye, 'Black Swordsman'!"

Kazuto thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Why am I not surprised?"_

Gwen tells Hiyori, "Do you really think that you can save your precious 'Black Swordsman' and face your past…as a member of Laughing Coffin?"

Hiyori becomes nervous and Rika tells Hiyori, "Come on! Kick her butt!"

Hiyori asks, looking at Rika, "Liz…Rika…?"

Keiko tells Hiyori, "We know that you can do it."

Hiyori says, nervously, "I…" Hiyori looks at Rika's and Keiko's determined faces and she says, with a nod and attaching the duel disk to her left wrist as well as putting Suguha's crystal pendulum around her neck, "Okay."

Gwen says, with a smirk, "Good, Hiyori. At least you aren't running away from your responsibility as you ran out on me."

Hiyori says, nervously while trying to sound strong, "I'm not running…from anyone!" Hiyori puts a dueling deck into her duel disk and both Hiyori and Gwen activate their duel disks causing the 'energy blades' containing Monster and Pendulum Zones appear, their decks are shuffled, and the computerized voice says 'Field Spell: Crossover' causing multiple Real Solid Vision platforms to appear all around in which both Hiyori and Gwen draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Hiyori and Gwen say in unison as dozens upon dozens of Action Cards rain down on the field.

Starting Scores:

Hiyori: 4000

Gwen: 4000

Gwen says, "I'll start this duel off." Gwen says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I'll start off with Ninjitsu Art Notebook! As long as this card remains on the field, I can discard one ninja monster from my hand and set one ninja spell or trap card from my deck to the field once per turn." Gwen discards one card from her hand causing one card to come out of her deck and she put it into the main slot of her disk. Gwen says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play Rinne Rebirth spell card! By lowering my life-points by five hundred, I can revive one ninja monster in my graveyard!" Gwen's life-point drop by five hundred and Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo (1800/1000), a dark armored clad ninja, appears on the field in attack mode. A card comes out of Gwen's deck and she says, "And since he was special summoned, I get to add one ninja monster from my deck to my hand!" Gwen says, putting that card on her duel disk, "Next, I release Hanzo in order to play same ninja that I just drew: Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin!" Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo vanishes and Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin (2300/1000), a large humanoid ninja monster with a red scarf, red skin, and classic ninja attire, comes to the field in attack mode.

Sailor Saturn says, "She is pretty good."

Davis says, seriously, "A bit too good."

Gwen says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I end with one card face-down."

Current Score:

Hiyori: 4000

Gwen: 3500

Hiyori takes a deep breath and she says, drawing a card, "My turn!"

Gwen says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Introduction to Gallantry!" Gwen's face-down card is revealed to be the trap card, Introduction to Gallantry, and she says, with a sly smirk, "Since you have five or more cards in your hand, you now have to discard one!"

Hiyori gasps in shock and Sailor Jupiter says, with a winch, "Ouch! Right off the bat!"

Hiyori discards one card in her hand to the graveyard slot and she says, "I…I still have others." Hiyori says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Maha Vailo!" Maha Vailo (1550/1400) then appears on the field in attack mode and Hiyori says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I equip her with Book of Secret Arts and boost attack and defense by three hundred points, but due to her special ability, she gains another five hundred points to her attack!" Maha Vailo then goes from 1550/1400 to 2350/1700 due to the combination of Hiyori's spell card and Maha Vailo's own ability. Hiyori yells out, "Attack her Chunin with Sacred Lightning!"

Maha Vailo unleashes a lightning form at Nichirin and Gwen says, with a sly smirk, "Naïve, Lux. I activate my Chunin's ability!" Gwen discards Aqua Armor Ninja (800/1600) from her hand to the graveyard slot of her disk and she says, "By discarding one ninja monster, I can boost my Chunin's attack points by a grand until the end of this turn!" Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin then roars as he goes from 2300/1000 to 3300/1000 and takes out his blade to cut through Maha Vailo's attack as well as cut Maha Vailo in half, but Hiyori finds an Action card and puts into the main slot of her disk.

Hiyori says, "A-Action Magic: Boost Mirror! My monster gains the same increase in points as yours does until the end of this turn!" Maha Vailo then goes from 2350/1700 to 3350/1700 and its attack becomes strong and overwhelms Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin before he explodes causing Gwen to leap away from the shockwave of the explosion as she loses 50 life-points.

Gwen says, with a sly smirk, "Not bad. It would have been boring if I could defeat you so easily."

Hiyori says, "Let's stop this Gwen."

Gwen responds, "Not between you and me, Lux."

Hiyori says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with one card face-down." Maha Vailo then goes back from 3350/1700 back to 2350/1700 due to the end of the effect of the Action Card.

Current Score:

Hiyori: 4000

Gwen: 3450

Gwen says, drawing a card, "My move!" Gwen looks at the card, smirks, and she says, discarding one card from her hand, "I activate my Ninjitsu Art Handbook's effect again! I discard one ninja monster and add one Ninjitsu spell or trap card from my deck to the field!" A card comes out of Gwen's deck and she puts it into the main slot of her disk in which she says, putting another card into the main slot, "Next, I play the Swallow Grave! Both of us take one monster in our respective graves and place it face-down defense position, but since you don't have any, I'm the only one!" A card comes out of her disk's graveyard slot and she puts it face-down on her field. Gwen says, with a sinister smile, "That's it for now."

Tai says, with a sneer, "I don't like the look on her face."

Yolei says, with a nod, "I don't think that any of us do, Tai."

Hiyori draws a card and she says, "I play Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!" Soon after, Breaker the Magical Warrior (1600/1000-1900/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Hiyori says, "Since I successfully summoned him, he gains a spell counter and three hundred attack points, but by removing that counter, I can destroy one spell or trap card on your field!"

Gwen asks, shocked, "What?!" Breaker's sword glows and it swings forward causing one of Gwen's face-down cards to slice in half before shattering while Breaker goes from 1900/1000 to back 1600/1000.

Rika says, excitedly, "She got her!"

Gwen says, with a smirk, "Not bad. A bit annoying, but nothing too serious. In fact, you wasted your monster's effect."

Hiyori asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Rika tells Hiyori, with a smile, "She's bluffing, Hiyori! You got this jerk on the ropes!"

Hiyori says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play my United We Stand equip spell and give it to Maha Vailo! It boosts her power by eight hundred points for every monster on the field! Plus, due to her ability, she gains another five hundred points!" Maha Vailo then goes from 2350/1700 to 4450/3200 due to the combination of the equip spells and Maha Vailo's own ability and Hiyori shouts out, "Now, attack her face-down monster with Sacred Lightning!" Maha Vailo unleashes a powerful storm that heads straight for Gwen's face-down monster which is revealed to be Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun (2000/3000), a dark violet armored ninja warrior, in defense mode.

Gwen leaps over to a platform, gets an Action Card, and she says, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Evade! Your attack is negated!" Getsuga leaps out of the way of the attack and lands safely by Gwen.

Hiyori says, nervously, "I end my turn."

Gwen says, drawing a card, "Time to end this, Lux." Gwen says, discarding the card that she drew to the graveyard, "I discard one ninja monster and play my spell's effect yet again." A card comes out of Gwen's deck and she puts into her duel disk's main slot, but she says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not that it matters! Since I play my Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken!" One of Gwen's face-down cards is revealed to be the continuous spell card Illusion Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Shuriken and Gwen says, "But more about that in a minute since I switch my Shogun from defense to attack mode!" Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun then switches from defense to attack mode and Gwen says, "And now, I use his ability and revive two of my ninja in the grave by switching my Shogun back to defense!" Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun then goes back to defense mode and Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin (2300/1000) and Senior Silver Ninja (2300/2200), a black and silver armored ninja, appears on the field in attack mode. Gwen says, "And now, my spell card! When a card is added to my hand, I can discard it and inflict three hundred attack points on you!"

Hiyori gasps and Sailor Uranus says, nervously, "And she has a whole field of cards to choose from!"

Keiko says, nervously, "Oh no!"

Gwen leaps over, grabs an Action Card, and she says, discarding it, "You should be worried since I use right now!" Hiyori yelps as she is slashed by multiple pink shuriken as she loses 300 life-points!

Keiko says, worriedly and fearfully, "Hiyori-san!"

Rika says, angrily, "She has been setting her up for this all along!"

Gwen then leaps over to another Action Card and she says, discarding it, "That's right! She is going to lose nice and slow!" Hiyori yelps as she is bombarded by more shuriken as she loses 300 more life-points.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "No!" Gwen then continues to leap over to get more Action Cards to discard them and Hiyori gets bombarded by shuriken again and again until she has lost a total 3900 life-points leaving her with only one hundred life-points.

Tai says, angrily, "This isn't a duel! This is a slaughter!"

Hiyori breathes out heavily and she says, "Gwen, please…stop this…"

Gwen responds, "You left me to rot to gain your freedom from Laughing Coffin. I was your friend and you abandoned me!"

Hiyori says, "No…I…!"

Gwen responds, "Save me your excuses, Lux!"

Hiyori says, "If you are angry at me, then just take it out on me. Let Kirito-sama…Kazuto-sama go. He has nothing to do with us."

Gwen replies, with a sinister smile, "Ah, how sweet. You adore and admire him so much." Gwen then leaps over and gets another Action Card in which she says, discarding it, "And now, you have failed him!"

Gwen's spell card sends more shuriken right at Hiyori, preparing to get rid of her life-points as well as end the duel, and Rika yells out, "Hiyori!"

Keiko shouts out, "You can't give up!"

As the 'attack' gets close, Hiyori runs to try to find an Action Card to help her, but she trips and stumbles making her unable to reach an Action Card in time in which Hiyori thinks in her mind, fearfully, _"I…I can't let…I can't let Kazuto-sama down! I need to save him! But I need help! I won't give in! I won't give up! But I need help!"_ Just then Suguha's crystal pendulum pendant starts to glow and a bright light bursts from it causing golden flames to come down from the sky in which slam to the ground in front of Hiyori causing everyone to gasp in shock.

Just then a familiar female voice booms, "Action Magic: Phoenix Shield! Effect damage is negated and your turn is over!" Just then a flaming golden phoenix appears and knocks the shuriken away.

Everyone gasps in shock and Sailor Nebula says, stunned, "That voice!"

Sailor Mercury asks, stunned, "Could it be…?!" Just then golden phoenix condenses down and takes the shape of a female humanoid in which when the flames die down, none other than Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, her eyes closed, her sigil glowing, a powerful glow around her form, and with her activated duel disk that has her deck inside attached to her armored left wrist, appears before everyone.

(Yu-Gi-Oh the Dark Side of Dimensions movie music 'Yami Yugi's/Atem's theme' starts)

There are gasps and Ermac yells out, stunned, "Celestial!"

Kazuto asks, lowly and stunned, "Sugu?"

Sailor Uranus says, shocked, "Sailor Celestial has returned!" Sailor Celestial's eyes open to reveal that they seem to be blank, without pupils, but a strong and powerful look and glow is in her eyes as sparks of energy surround her and a computer voice says 'Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life-points' goes off due to the penalty in intruding in an Action Duel. However, Sailor Celestial isn't effected in the least as five cards appear in her hand.

Current Score:

Hiyori: 100

Sailor Celestial: 2000

Gwen: 3450

Sailor Celestial then wordlessly draws a card, puts two cards into her Pendulum Zones, causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors in her disk's Monster Card Zones, and Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) to appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Stargazer and number 8 below Timegazer. Just then the crystal pendulum appears between the two columns and Sailor Celestial says, in a strong and powerful tone of voice, "Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come to me, my friends! Performapal Trump Witch, Acrobatic Magician, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and the three lights turn into Performapal Trump Witch (100/100), Acrobatic Magician (800/2300), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. But then Trump Witch vanishes and a card comes out of Sailor Celestial's deck in which she puts into the main slot of her duel disk causing Acrobatic Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes into a fusion vortex while Sailor Celestial puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk in which Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000) to appear out of the vortex in attack mode.

Keiko asks, "Rune-Eyes?"

Sakura says, "She must have just used Polymerization!"

Sailor Celestial leaps into the air, catches an Action Card, and she says, putting it into main slot of her duel disk, "Action Magic: Flame Surge! Rune-Eyes gains four hundred attack points and gains piercing effect this turn!"

Gwen asks, stunned, "What?" Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then goes from 3000/2000 to 3400/2000 due to the Action Card's effect.

Sailor Celestial says, with her powerful voice, "Plus, Rune-Eyes can attack three times this turn!" Gwen yelps out in surprise and horror and Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Triple Shining Burst!"

Gwen says, pushing a button on disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my trap: Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing!" Gwen's face-down card is revealed to be the continuous trap card known as Armor Ninjitsu Art of Freezing and Gwen says, with a smirk, "I negate your attack and end the battle phase!"

Sailor Celestial says, still with her powerful voice, "Since Rune-Eyes was summoned using Pendulum Summoned monsters, he is unaffected by my opponent's card effects for this turn!" Gwen gasps in shock and horror as her trap is made useless and Rune-Eyes unleashes a triple assault that destroys Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun costing Gwen 400 life-points in which Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin and Senior Silver Ninja are then destroyed in strong explosions costing Gwen 2200 life-points more in which she is sent flying through the air, but she manages to land on the ground safely.

Gwen says, with a winch, "I'm not done yet!" Sailor Celestial then displays the last card in her hand and shows it to be Mischief of the Time Goddess spell card causing her to say, horrified, "Oh no!"

Tai says, excitedly, "This duel is over!"

Sailor Celestial puts said spell card into the main slot of her duel disk and Rune-Eyes roars out as it charges for one final attack in which Gwen then sees an Action Card causing her to say, "It's not over yet!"

Gwen grabs the Action Card, but Sailor Celestial, moving too, grabs her own and she says, activating it, "Action Magic: Crush Action! All Action Cards in your hand are now destroyed!" The Action Card in Gwen's hand is destroyed and she screams as she is slammed by Rune-Eyes attack, sending her flying as the attack costs her 3400 life-points and the duel.

Final Score:

Hiyori: 100

Sailor Celestial: 2000

Gwen: 0

(Yu-Gi-Oh the Dark Side of Dimensions movie music 'Yami Yugi's/Atem's theme' ends)

Gwen slams down into the ground, hard, while Ermac shouts out, darkly and angrily, "This isn't over yet, Celestial!" Sailor Celestial just flaps her mighty wings causing a shockwave that causes the robot holding onto Kazuto to malfunction and resulting in the robot losing all functions as well as losing its grip allowing Kazuto to slip free causing Ermac to shout out, shocked, "No!" Ermac creates a sword to kill Kazuto with, but Sailor Celestial easily zips over to him and blasts him causing Ermac to roar out as Ermac is sent flying high into the sky before vanishing! Shortly thereafter, the remaining Real Solid Vision projections vanish and Kazuto looks over to Sailor Celestial as Makoto and the others arrive at the scene.

Toko asks, "W-Who the heck is that?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "One of the people that we were looking for: Our friend and Kazuto's sister, Sailor Celestial."

There are gasps and Aoi asks, shocked, "That's Kazuto-san's sister?!"

Komaru says, amazed, "She's beautiful…and powerful." Toko just scoffs at Sailor Celestial as Hiyori and Kazuto look at Sailor Celestial as she is glowing in which Hiyori's eyes widen as new memories fill her mind as a person that looks like a silver-blue haired version of her wearing a maid's outfit is in the Moon Kingdom with Princess Selene, Princess Serenity, and Kazuto, in his 'royal form'.

Hiyori asks, as the memories flow her, "M-My princess…?"

Kazuto gives a confused look at those words, but he is focused on Sailor Celestial in which he asks, "Sugu?" Sailor Celestial looks at Hiyori and Kazuto and she smiles, but then the glow around her form vanishes in which she faints forward causing her to transform back into Suguha, but she is wearing a strange green bodysuit with a thick collar, an opening in the chest area to show some cleavage through not in an absence manner, while to covers the side of her form and connects to a pair of knee-high white boots, it is open at the center of the waist area showing off her navel, and there is a strange plug-like device and wire connected to the tailbone area of bodysuit making it look like a tail. Kazuto catches Suguha in his arms while Hiyori catches her transformation brooch.

Mimi asks, "What is that strange suit?"

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Never knew that Suguha was so bold."

Sailor Mars says, gabbing her armored elbow into Sailor Venus' armored waist and with an annoyed tone, "Venus!"

Just then a female voice yells out, angrily, "What the heck do you think that you are doing?" A shot hits the ground near Kazuto and they look up to see a young teenage girl of 16 to 17 years of age with short blond hair, pink eyes, deep pink lips, and wearing a blue and white version of the same bodysuit that Suguha is wearing right now. The young teenage girl, holding what looks like an assault rifle, says, strongly, "Get your filthy hands off Suguha!"

Kazuto asks, upon hearing this, "Hey! How do you know Sugu?"

The young teenage girl gives a look of surprise and she then says, in an annoyed tone and her face expressing the same annoyance, "And where do you go off calling her that? You make it sound like you are her brother or something!"

Kazuto responds, strongly, "That's because I AM her brother!" The young teenage girl gives a look of shock before she yelps as her weapon is ripped off her hands and into Davis' hands via the Force.

Davis says, tauntingly, "Little girls shouldn't play with guns." Davis then breaks the assault rifle in half with his bare hands causing the teenage girl to look in shock and before she knew what was happening, Sailor Uranus zip over to her and had the tip of her Space Sword near her neck.

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Hands up." The teenage girl growls in defiance, but she holds her hands up in surrender.

Sailor Orion looks at when Gwen hit the ground when she lost the Action Duel, notice that she was gone, and she says, plainly, "She's gone!" Everyone looks where Gwen was and they see what Sailor Orion sees.

Matt asks, surprised, "How did she vanish so fast?"

TK says, with a curious look, "Good question, bro."

Hiyori says, solemnly, "Gwen…" She then looks at the recently returned Suguha, who is wearing the strange bodysuit and has her duel disk with her dueling deck inside still attached to her left wrist, in which there is a faint glow from Suguha's crystal pendant that's so faint that no one else notices it.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Back in the Kingdom Hearts universe, we return to the Ruby Palace within Aincrad and Tsuki, wearing an outfit similar to Serena's SAO avatar, Usagi, is looking at Heathcliff, sitting down on the throne.

Heathcliff asks Tsuki, "You know what to do, Tsuki?"

Tsuki says, with a nod, "Yes, Heathcliff-papa."

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Then I leave everything to you, my dear." Tsuki nods her head as she walks away, but what Tsuki and Heathcliff seemly don't know is that Tsuki's and Serena's Fusion and XYZ counterparts, Serene and Serenity, are watching from the front door to the inside of the massive throne room of the Ruby Palace in which the door is cracked open. The two of them then look at each other, nod, and sneak off, noticing looking to see Heathcliff glancing in their direction.

 **End Chapter 49**

Whew! Now, this bad boy of a chapter is now done! Well, everyone, I bet that you didn't expect this kind of reunion, huh?! I told/warned you that this story is going to be full of surprises and as I have been saying before many times before, there are plenty more to come folks! However, also as before, you are going to have keep reading to find out what kind of surprises that I put in this fanfiction, fans! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	50. Lost Valkyries' Journey, Part 1

Here we are again, everyone! And now, our Sailor Senshi of Reality has rejoined the others! I hope that you liked the surprising and dramatic way I made her reappearance! However, you must be asking: Suguha is back, but where are Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata? Well, you are going to find out the events that led up to that point in the last chapter, so, stay tuned, everyone! Now, yet again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 50: Lost Valkyries' Journey, Part 1**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

Within the USS Enterprise, we are inside of the medical bay of the starship where our universe traveling heroes and heroines, joined by Sora (M), Kairi, Riku, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and by the five CPUs, the four CPU Candidates, and Neptune's human Ultra Dimension counterpart, are looking at the currently sleeping/comatose form of Suguha Kirigaya, still wearing the strange bodysuit through it can't be seen since she is covered by a blanket to just under her chin, who has just recently and surprising returned after being missing with Serena Tsukino/Sailor Moon, Asuna Yuuki/Sailor Star, Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya/Sailor Sun, and Hinata Hyuga/Sailor Galaxy for over a month of the Earth where our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, and/or SAO survivors of the group came from.

Vert asks, with a smile, "This is your sister, huh?"

Nepgear says, "She is really pretty."

Goofy asks, curiously, "Gwarsh! But how did she appear like that?"

King Mickey says, "That's a good question, Goofy."

Riku says, "From what I saw, it seems like she was 'summoned' by her own crystal pendant."

Yolei asks, confused, "How is that possible?"

Trista says, looking at Hiyori, "I believe that it was more than that. It was a combination of Hiyori's need to save Kazuto-san combined with a 'personal connection' with Suguha herself."

Plenty of the others look confused and Keiko asks, "Personal connection?"

Kazuto says, looking at Hiyori, "I think that Hiyori is connected to me, Sugu, and maybe even Serena back in the Silver Millennium."

Hiyori says, a bit shyly, "Y-Yes, I am."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Really?"

Shion says, looking at Hiyori, "Now that I think about it…Yes, I do remember that there was a young lady following Suguha…I mean Princess Selene."

Keiko asks Hiyori, "Was that you?"

Hiyori says, with a nod, "Yes, I was Suguha-sama's personal attendant…her maid."

Yolei asks, amazed, "Her maid?"

Hiyori says, with a slight blush, "Back in the Silver Millennium, I belonged to a noble family, but we were pledged to eternal service to the White Moon family for generation after generation. It was a duty that we cherished and honored due to the fact that my royal family were the closest friends to the White Moon family for generations and as such, I became the personal attendant to Princess Selene-sama."

Michelle says, with a smile, "However, with another portion of my Silver Millennium returning, I remember that you were no ordinary maid. Princess Selene trained you well and it showed when you hoisted Amara-chan by her own skirt…in a literal fashion."

Amara yells out, with a mad blush of embarrassment on her cheeks, "Michelle!"

Mina says, with a wide smirk, "Oh, really? Do tell!" Mina yelps as she ducks under a punch from Amara and then runs for her life as Amara chases her down with plenty of the others giving anime style sweat drops at this.

Lita says, with a sigh and nervous smile, "Mina-chan doesn't know when she has to close her mouth."

Davis says, with a nod, "Yep."

Tai says, nodding his head in agreement, "No kidding."

Matt tells TK, "That's your girlfriend, bro."

TK says, with a giggle, smile, and sigh, "Yes, I know, but I still love her all the same."

Shion says, looking at Hiyori, "Anyway, Hiyori was the personal attendant of Suguha as Princess Selene during the Silver Millennium. It wouldn't be surprising that she was a trained warrior too knowing Suguha."

Hiyori says, with a nod, "Yes, but while I was her personal attendant and an attendant to the Lunarian royal family as a whole. However, I was more of a 'surrogate sister' than anything and I…" Hiyori gives a blush on her cheeks and she says, "…I admired Kirito-sama…Kazuto-sama as the prince of the Moon Kingdom."

Rika asks Hiyori, with a sly smirk, "Admired, huh?" Hiyori gives a nervous squeal and Rika asks, "Hmm, let's see what Kazuto thinks with you in a maid's outfit?"

Hiyori asks, with a major blush, "W-W-What?"

Kazuto says, with a blush on cheeks and an annoyed tone, "Cut it out!"

Vert says, with a sly smile, "How interesting."

Noire says, annoyed, "Vert, don't get any of your weird ideas."

Vert responds, with a sly smile, "I can assure you that I am not getting any of my 'weird ideas'."

Noire says, sarcastically, "That's reassuring."

Ken says, "There is also 'another matter'."

TK asks Ken, "You mean the girl in similar attire to Suguha and seems to know her?"

Ken says, "Yeah. She isn't exactly talking."

Cody says, "It is obvious that she comes from another universe."

Lita says, with a nod, "No joke, Cody. She had two Mechas straight from an anime or manga."

Davis says, "Well, it can't be too surprising that she met Suguha, Kari, and the others. We know that they have been bounced around universes for the plus month that we have been waiting around to get the Enterprise back together…after Washu took it apart for all of its upgrades."

Sakura says, looking at Nepgear, "Which we had to make sure that Nepgear couldn't do the same thing."

Nepgear gives a nervous blush and Neptune says, with a grin, "That's my Nep Jr. She can't resist anything electronic or mechanical."

Nepgear says, nervously, "I-I just can't help myself."

Lita says, "We're surprised by it because the Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram that we know were just born and they are just starting out their lives as goddesses."

Blanc says, "Our counterparts' sisters were born just as you were going into the final battle." Blanc says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that they will develop the same way that our younger sisters developed."

Ram says, excitedly, "Come on, Blanc, you know that you love us!"

Blanc says, with a warm smile, "Well, of course."

Rom says, excitedly yet with her shy tone, "Y-Yeah…"

Sakura tells Nepgear, "Well, please try to keep your 'impulse' under control, Nepgear."

Nepgear says, with a nod, "R-Right."

Darien says, looking at Suguha, "However, our main concern is Serena, Kari, Hinata, and Asuna. Where are they? All that we do know is what we learned from Welkin and his comrades and that's the fact that all of them were suffering from memory loss, but possibly tapping into their powers."

Trista says, "Yes, it seems to be that's the case. However, it has been a month in our universe and time in all universes aren't relatives in which while over a month passed for us, it could have been months or years that could have passed for them.

Ami says, "But based on my scans, they don't seem too much older than when we left them."

Trista says, "True, but the way that they were violently thrown into the vast multiverse could have effected their aging processes. I know of situations where time travel and realm travel could affect one's aging process because they were 'ripped' from the time that they were following causing their biological aging processes to be greatly affected for various reasons."

Neptune asks, "So, they could be kind of like us?"

Trista responds, "No, Neptune. You are naturally immortal. Things like that cause biological aging to slow down if not stop completely. Basically, agelessness. However, just because they don't age doesn't mean that they are immortal. They are still very much mortal and could be killed through other means like diseases and injuries. In fact, the unnatural way that they became ageless could cause biological, cellular, and physical damage that could kill them as well."

Rom says, shyly, "That sounds v-very scary…"

Ami says, "However, thankfully, my scans of Suguha's body don't show that happening."

Lita says, "You have to remember that they are Sailor Scouts and she is the most powerful of them all. She is the Sailor Scout of Reality and the wielder of Etherion."

Trista says, "Yes, it will provide a very significant amount of protection. Serena, Hinata, Kari, and Asuna are also 'top-tier' Sailor Scouts and their powers should do the same." Trista says, looking at Suguha, "However, I do wonder about their mental states."

Michelle asks, "What do you mean?"

Kazuto says, "Based on what we saw, Sugu seemed to be dueling on some kind of pure instinct. Her eyes were 'blank' is what I would say that I saw. I could tell that she was 'fighting' on 'pure instinct' alone."

Rika asks, curiously, "Really?"

Kotone asks Kazuto, "So, it could mean that she may not have her memories back?"

Kazuto says, looking at Suguha, "Yes, I think so. But then again, how she looked at us and smiled, I can't be certain."

Darien says, "However, there are still so many questions including that girl that knows her and Serena, Kari, Hinata, and Asuna weren't with her."

Naruto asks, "What happened to them?"

Naruko says, "That's the sixty-four-million-yen question, bro. As you would say: Believe it."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, looking at his 'resting' sister, _"What happened to you, Asuna, Serena, Hinata, and Kari out there, Sugu? And where are they?"_ As the others look at Suguha, plenty of the others can't help to think about these questions and can't help to wonder the answers to these and other questions in their minds.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Within what looks like a Japanese home, we find five mattresses containing none other than Serena Tsukino, Suguha Kirigaya, Asuna Yuuki, Kari Kamiya, and Hinata Hyuga, who is out of her Star Sapphire uniform and back in her 'regular gear' (A/N: Hinata's Shippuden outfit), in which each of them are covered by a blanket. All five of them start to moan as they slowly wake up and open their eyes as they get into a sitting position in which we see that Serena and Asuna are wearing outfits similar to their SAO avatars, Suguha is wearing something similar to her ALO avatar of Leafa, and Kari is wearing an outfit similar to her time part of the younger Digidestined (A/N: Refer to Digimon 02 season for details.).

Suguha says, holding her head, "Ow! My head…!"

Serena says, shaking her head, "Can someone get license of that bus? He should…be off the road…"

The five young woman grunt and groan as they shake the 'cobwebs' out of them and when they regain focus, Kari asks, "Where are we?"

The five young woman look at each other and Asuna asks Kari, "Who are…Wait! You are…Kari, right?"

Kari thinks for a second and she says, "Yes, that's my name." Kari tells Asuna, "And you are…Asuna?"

Asuna responds, "Asuna? Yes! Yes, that's my name!"

Suguha asks Serena, "You're…Serena…and you're my sister, aren't you?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes, I am. And you're Suguha."

Hinata says, "I…I'm Hinata."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that all of us have amnesia."

Just then a female voice says, "You are correct." The five young ladies then look to see a tall, thin woman with extremely multi-layered long hair that goes down to the back on her knees with the skin of her face showing pale skin, but it doesn't take back her physical beauty and in fact, it enhances her physical beauty, along with her ruby red eyes, ruby red lips, and wearing a gorgeous form fitting kimono that shows that she has a tall, thin, and lovely female frame.

Suguha asks, suspiciously, "Who are you?"

The lovely woman responds, "Do not be afraid. I am not your enemy. My name is Yuuko Ichihara. I am known by many names, but the most common is the Dimensional Witch."

Asuna asks, curiously, "Dimensional Witch?"

The lovely woman replies, "Yes, among other things. I am the owner of this shop that you were resting for a while. You were found in a crater and unconscious."

Hinata asks, "We were in a crater and unconscious?"

The woman, Yuuko, responds, "Indeed. However, it wasn't too surprising at least for me. I have been expecting you for some time now."

Suguha asks, a bit suspiciously, "You have been waiting for us? So, does that mean…?"

Yuuko responds, "That I know who you are? Yes, I do. However, regaining your memories shall be your job on your journey home."

Asuna asks, "Our journey home?"

Yuuko replies, with a nod, "Yes. It may be hard for you due to your lack of memories to understand, but you must already know that you aren't even in the universe that you originally came from. You can already tell that it isn't just my shop that you feel out of place in, but this entire world." The five young ladies look at each other and later on, the five are them with Yuuko, a strange black rabbit-like creature, who Yuuko calls Mokona Modoki, and a high-school boy wearing a black male Japanese high-school uniform, Kimihiro Watanuki, who Yuuko calls by his last name. Watanuki is giving the young ladies some tea.

Kari says, with a nod, "Thank you."

Watanuki replies, nodding his head, "No problem."

Yuuko says, "I believe that you get the 'gist' of what I have explained to you."

Serena says, with a nod, "Yes. We are five powerful female warriors that have just saved a lot of worlds, but in the process, we got blow into this world where we lost our memories."

Yuuko says, nodding her head, "That's correct."

Suguha asks, curiously, "And you knew that we would be blown here?"

Yuuko says, "I knew that you would come here sooner or later. There is no coincidence just inevitability."

Suguha says, plainly, "You may it sound like destiny can't be changed."

Yuuko says, with a smile, "Let us say that we agree to disagree on that point." Yuuko says, "Now, your wish is to return home and rejoin your family, friends, and those that you love as well as regain your memories."

Asuna says, with a nod, "We would like that yes."

Yuuko says, "Well, there is payment involved…"

Kari says, nervously, "I don't think that we have any money."

Yuuko says, "No. No. There is no money involved. There is an equal exchange. You make a wish and I get something equal in value to the wish. It could be a precious object to memories of a person that you love for example."

The five young ladies gasp and Hinata asks, stunned, "W-W-What?"

Yuuko says, "You must understand that I don't do this for my own benefit. It is to maintain equilibrium in all things which is really fragile despite you helping making sure that it is maintained. The wishes that I grant could do such things unless I get something back to maintain such order." Yuuko says, with a smile, "However, you need not worry since your 'payment' has already been made."

Suguha asks, confused, "Huh?"

Yuuko responds, "Someone has already made the 'payment' for your wish."

Serena asks, curiously, "Someone did? Who are they?"

Yuuko replies, shaking her head, "Unfortunately, I can't. The 'payment' includes my silence."

Suguha says, suspiciously, "How convenient for them."

Yuuko says, "However, I can tell you that by using your passage with their payment, you are going to be pawns in someone's else plans."

The five young ladies gasp and Suguha yells out, stunned, "Say what?!"

Yuuko says, with a smile, "Why do you seem so surprise? It shouldn't be surprising that someone else pays for your wish, it is for their own benefit."

Suguha says, "Then there is no way we're going to be their pawns!"

Yuuko says, with a sly smile, "Then you will have to provide payment and the payment must be equal to the wish that I'm granting you. In order for equilibrium to be maintained, the payment must be exactly equal to the level of the wish that I am granting you and the payment must be valuable to you meaning something precious. You have remembered what I said when I mentioned payment." The five young ladies look at each other nervously as they do remember.

The whisper to each other and Hinata asks, in a whisper, "What do we do?"

Suguha whispers, "Yeah, we have got two choices: Be pawns in someone's most likely wicked plans or permanent lose something precious to us. This stinks. No wonder they call her the 'Dimensional Witch'. It isn't because of her powers, it is because of her wheeling and dealing."

Yuuko says, "Despite not having your memories, you should nothing in life is truly free."

The young ladies yelp and Serena asks, "You heard us?"

Yuuko says, with a smile, "I have good hearing and good intuition."

The five young ladies become nervous, they look at each other, and Serena says, "Okay, we'll take the 'offer' that the person that 'paid' for our journey."

Yuuko says, with a smile, "I knew that you would." Yuuko snaps her fingers and out of Mokona's mouth, five spheres of light appear which goes to the five young ladies causing them to transform into five strange keychains.

Kari asks, curiously, "Keychains?"

Yuuko says, with a smile, "They will serve as your 'pass' between worlds. However, I must inform you that I can't send you home directly. You are going to need to travel between many worlds until your arrival at your destination whatever it is directly to the universe that you wish to return to or having another way back."

Suguha says, suspicious, "Interesting."

Yuuko says, with a nod, "You have a right to be suspicious." Yuuko tells them, "As I have said before, due to the way that you were 'displaced' in the multiverse, your aging processes have been GREATLY slowed down if not temporary stopped together until you reconnect to the universe that you wish to return to. And you must be thinking: How will we know that? Well, subconsciously, you know where you wish to go."

Serena says, sarcastically, "That's vague."

Yuuko says, with a sly smile, "Indeed. Anyway, I shall leave the rest to you." Yuuko snaps her fingers and a magic circle forms around the five young ladies before a portal opens at their causing them to be sucked in.

Hinata asks, surprised, "What's going on?"

Suguha yells out, "Hey, wait a moment!" But soon after, all five young lady get sucked into the portal which instantly closes behind them.

Mokona tells Yuuko, with a sly smirk, "You know, Yuuko, you couldn't take anything from them since it would have caused major problems to the 'balance' thing."

Yuuko says, with a smile, "Ah, but they didn't know that. And in order to cause their 'benefactor's' plans to backfire, they will need to fall into the trap."

Mokona asks, curiously, "Really?"

Yuuko says, with a nod, "It will be all up to them." Yuuko thinks in her mind, _"Let us see what destiny holds and what they can do to destiny itself."_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

Back aboard the USS Enterprise, Trista is looking at the one of the strange keychains that Yuuko had given Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata and she knows where it came from.

Trista thinks in her mind, with a serious expression on her face, _"What is your ploy in this Yuuko?"_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Queen's Blade universe, Unknown location**_

Inside of the Queen's Blade universe, Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata are lying on the ground and they groan as they slowly get to a sitting position.

Suguha says, holding her head, "Ow…"

Asuna asks, "Is everyone okay?"

Serena says, patting herself over, "Well, I'm intact."

Suguha says, angrily, "If I ever see that woman again…!"

Hinata tells Suguha, "Easy, Suguha."

Serena says, with a nod, "Let's forget about her for now and figure out where we are."

Just then a deep female voice says, "Well, what we do have here?" Our five universe wanders look to the source of the voice to see an unusual female looking over them.

This woman looks to be a lovely female elf, as shown by her elf-like pointed ears, with long dull green hair tied in a ponytail, ruby red eyes, deep, luscious, and lovely pink lips, and she is wearing white, vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also has fur and she wears turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. She is also wearing scaly looking bikini-throng. Her armor bears a snake motif. On her legs, she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath.

Hinata asks, "Who are you?"

The elf woman responds, "The name is Echidna, cutie pie. It seems that you aren't from around here, are you?"

Kari says, shaking her head, "No, we aren't."

As elf woman, Echidna looks over to the five young ladies, as they get to their feet, and Suguha asks, suspicious, "What's with that look?"

Echidna says, with a sly grin, "My, you have a strong look in your eyes."

Suguha asks, strongly, "What about it?"

Echidna asks, with a smile, "I can see that you have fighter's spirit and a fighter's body. Shall we see if they match up?" Before any one of them could ask what she meant, Echidna attacks with a powerful kick in which Suguha barely ducks out of the way from.

Suguha yells out, surprised and annoyed, "What the heck was that?"

Echidna says, "An invitation to fight!"

Serena says, nervously, "Wait! We don't want to fight!"

Echidna responds, "But I do!" Echidna then performs a spin kick that hits Serena in the waist, knocking the air out of her, and sending her flying into the ground.

Asuna says, concerned, "Serena-chan!"

Suguha yells out, angrily, "Okay, that does it!" Suguha then attacks with fast punches and kicks, but Echidna easily blocks them.

Echidna responds, "Not bad, but not good enough!" Echidna responds with her own series of punches and kicks that Suguha barely manages to block, but she doesn't block them off as a spin kick hits her in her side, however, Suguha holds her ground and counterattacks in which Echidna says, with a sly smile, "Very good. Very good. You have spirit! I like that!"

Suguha responds, "We'll see how much you like when I beat you!" Suguha tries to spin kick Echidna's head, but she ducks down.

Echidna says, "My! You really have a fire inside you!"

Suguha yells out, strongly, "You have no idea!" Suguha and Echidna fight until they grabble until Echidna scaly 'underwear' is revealed to be a real-life poisonous snake that bits Suguha causing her to yelp.

Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata see Suguha recoil and they say in unison, shocked, "Suguha!" Suguha then collapses to the ground due to the poisoning while Serena and Asuna grab thick tree branches in which they attack Echidna while not knowing what just happened to Suguha in which Kari and Hinata go over to the collapsed Suguha. Serena and Asuna attack Echidna with the sticks with Asuna using her stick like her rapier while Serena using it like the swords that she used in SAO/ALO/Valkyrie Sailor Scout form in which they manage to 'nick' Echidna at one point.

Echidna says, with a smirk, "Not bad." Soon after, the poisonous snake wrapped around Echidna's lower waist lashes out and bite both Asuna and Serena causing them to yelp as it does in which both of them collapse from the poisoning.

Hinata and Kari see this, gasp, and Hinata yells out, activating her Byakugan on instinct, "No!" Hinata then instinctively uses her **Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm** and sends Echidna flying backwards. Hinata gives a look of surprise and she asks, confused, "How did I…?"

Echidna gets to her feet and she says, with a sly smile, "Very nice. I didn't expect that one." Echidna says, with a wicked smile, "But you might not expect this." Just then the venomous snake wrapped around Echidna's lower waist appears around Hinata's left arm and bites her causing her to yelp in which she then collapses. The poisonous snake leaps at Kari and she wildly flails to keep it away, but even she falls victim to the snake in which she collapses as well. The snake then returns to its place around Echidna's lower waist. Echidna looks at all five unconscious young ladies and she says, with a wicked smile, "Don't worry, you won't die. I won't let you die yet." Echidna then licks her lips lustfully at the five down universe travelers.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Queen's Blade universe, Unknown location**_

Right now, we are within a pit filled with some kind of oil where we find Serena, Suguha, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata fighting against Echidna with all of them wearing bikini style outfits with Suguha being flung into the oil.

Suguha flicks off the oil and Kari asks, "Why are we doing this again?"

Asuna says, "Because she has stolen the keychains that will allow us to cross worlds."

Serena asks, "How did she know about them?"

Suguha tells Serena, "Sis, we are talking about an elf woman that has lived for half-a-millennium."

Echidna tells Suguha, in a taunting tone, "Now…Now…It is rude to speak of a lovely woman's true age."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Lovely woman, my butt!"

Echidna asks, taunting tone in her voice, "You mean the one that you keep landing on as I keep beating you?"

Suguha says, really annoyed tone in her voice, "I've had enough of your mouth!"

Suguha charges at Echidna and Serena shouts out, concerned, "Suguha, wait!" However, Suguha attacks Echidna again, but Echidna easily blocks all of her attacks and soon enough, Suguha is face-first into the oil once again.

Echidna asks the other four amnesic world travelers, "Next?"

Serena asks the others, "Is it me or does anyone else have a bad feeling about this?" Kari, Asuna, and Hinata nod their heads, nervously, knowing that they were going be in for a 'rough time'.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Queen's Blade universe, Unknown location**_

Later on, within a hotel room, Suguha, Serena, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari, all five of them are wearing their bikini outfits, are walking into a large bedroom with five plain beds and they are looking quite worn out and tired.

Kari says, wearily, "I'm beat…"

Serena says, wearily, "No kidding…"

Suguha says, wearily, "Man, she is tougher than I thought…"

Serena tells Suguha, "She was already tough when we met her, sis."

Hinata says, "She has been around in this world than we have been around, so, it isn't surprising that she predicted our moves before we make them."

Asuna asks, "How are we going to get back the keychains?"

Kari tells Asuna, "That's a good question, Asuna."

Serena says, with a nod, "No kidding, Asuna."

Just then Suguha looks outside from the windows in the room and she says, "Hold up! Turn off the lights now!" The group immediately turns off the lights and they look out the window in which they see Echidna walking outside.

Hinata asks, curiously, "Is that Echidna?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's her."

Asuna asks, curiously, "Where is she going?"

Suguha says, with a smirk, "Let's find out."

The others look at Suguha and Asuna asks, "Suguha-chan, what are you saying?"

Suguha says, with a smirk, "I say that we get the drop on her and get our keychains back."

The others look in shock and Hinata tells Suguha, "I don't think that it will be that easy to sneak attack her."

Suguha responds, "Anyone have a better idea? Attacking her head on is getting us nowhere fast!"

The others look at each other and Serena says, "You have a point, sis."

Suguha asks, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for?!" Suguha goes to change out of her bikini and into her clothing to follow Echidna to find a way to sneak attack her in order to get the keychains that allows them to travel between worlds.

Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata look at each other and Kari asks, "What shall we do?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "I think that we should follow her."

Serena says, nodding her head with a sigh, "I agree."

Hinata says, "We have to make sure that Suguha doesn't get hurt." Immediately, the others immediately go to take off their bikini outfits and put on their outfits to join Suguha to make sure that she doesn't get hurt in her attempt to sneak attack Echidna to get back their world traveling keychains.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Queen's Blade universe, Unknown location**_

The five young ladies are going through a forest and looking for any signs of Echidna while making sure that she doesn't sneak up on them in which Suguha plans to sneak attack her and get back their world traveling keychains.

Suguha asks, in a low voice, "Do you see her anyway?"

Kari says, shaking her head, "No, I don't."

Suguha asks, annoyed, "Darn it! Did she make us?" The group arrived at a river in a sunken trench in the road and they look around.

Serena says, "She is an elf, so, I think a forest would her 'home territory'."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Good point, Serena-chan." Just then they hear a look rumbling sound and Asuna asks, curiously, "Does anyone hear that?"

Kari says, with a nod, "I do and I don't like it." And the worrying from the five young ladies got worse as the rumbling sound gets louder and louder.

Hinata says, nervously, "I don't have a good feeling about this…"

Suguha's and Serena's 'danger sense' goes off as the rumbling sound gets louder and louder and they look in one direction, gasp, and Serena yells out, pointing in that direction, "And I don't like the look of that!" Asuna, Hinata, and Kari look in the direction that Suguha and Serena are looking at and they gasp to see a 'wall' of water coming down on them.

Asuna shouts out, "Look out!"

Suguha says, "There is no…!" However, that's all Suguha gets out as all five of them are engulfed by the wave of water and they yelp as they try to keep their heads over the surface of the water, but it is in vein and they are pulled under the surface of the water and into unconsciousness.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Queen's Blade universe, Unknown location**_

Later on, Suguha, Asuna, Serena, Kari, and Hinata groan as they slowly wake up and get to a sitting position.

Hinata asks, "Are we alive?"

Suguha says, holding her head, "My body…feel too sore…to feel…dead…"

Serena says, "Sis, when you say that you want to do something like that…Try to convince me not to come with you."

When the five of them regain their focus, they yelp and Suguha asks, "What the?!" The five of them find themselves dressed in outfits similar to belly dancer outfits.

Just then a female voice says, excitedly, "Oh, you are awake!" Our five amnesic world travelers look to the source of the voice to find a woman coming over to them.

This woman looks to be a young woman with black hair that stops at the top of her shoulders, blue eyes, lovely pink lips, and she is wearing an elegant golden Ancient Egyptian headpiece across her scalp with a cobra statue in the center of the headpiece, a very thin bikini top, which only covers her nipples and features a snake design, and making it more like microkini top. She has snake-themed armbands on her upper-arm, and the rest of the white cloth has been moved to her arms. Underneath the bikini is a long blue and white diamond-designed cloth, and she wears blue and white striped panties. She has brown, knee-length heels on her feet.

Hinata asks, curiously, "Who are you?"

The woman responds, "I am Menace, queen of the kingdom of Amara."

Serena asks, "Kingdom of Amara?"

The woman, Menace, asks, curiously, "You don't know of it?"

Asuna responds, "We aren't from around here."

Menace says, with a smile, "Oh, then it isn't so surprising that you haven't heard of it."

Kari asks, "Were you the one that saved us?"

Menace says, "Actually, it was Setra's doing when he found you."

Serena asks, curiously, "Setra?"

Just then a deep male voice says, "My queen means me honey." Just then what looks like floating black specter with Ancient Egyptian style cat's head floats from behind Menace and looks at them with leering eyes.

Our amnesic world travelers gasp in shock and Hinata asks, "A floating specter?"

Suguha says, "More like a living specter."

The black specter says, with a grin, "That's right. I'm Setra, the living specter. It is nice to meet such wonderful and lovely ladies like you." As the strange living specter looks at them with lustful eyes, our five young cover themselves up.

Suguha says, with a deadly glare, "Watch where you are looking at you, hentai."

Setra flinches from the glare, Menace sighs, and Menace says, "I'm sorry for Setra. He has a…taste for young woman."

Serena says, nervously, "I see…"

Suguha says, with a deadly glare, "Well, if he looks in the 'wrong places', he won't be living for too much longer."

Setra flinches from Suguha's glare and Menace says, with a smile, "Anyway, I welcome you to my kingdom…the Kingdom of Amara." Soon after, Menace then starts to explain about the Kingdom of Amara and our five amnesic female warriors are shocked to learn that the Amara Kingdom had existed millennia ago in this world, but it was destroyed when it was betrayed by someone that close to the princess of that kingdom, Menace, in which Menace was killed in a horrible manner. She was then revived by the Swamp Witch to serve her for a tournament known as the Queen's Blade, a tournament held by the continent to decide the next ruler of much of the continent in which the tournament participants are young warrior women. However, Menace only cared about reviving her kingdom, Amara, and that's why she went along with the plans. While she didn't win the Queen's Blade, she did manage to revive her kingdom through it is small compared to what it was millennia ago.

When she is done, Hinata asks, "So, you are an 'evil spirit'?"

Menace says, with a smile, "Well, I was…not anymore thanks to you."

Kari asks, surprised, "Huh? Us?"

Menace says, with a nod, "After Setra fished you out and brought you to my palace, when I touched you, an incredible power surged through and I could…feel my heartbeat…I felt life returning to my body. Soon enough, Setra confirmed that I was among the living once more."

Setra says, with a smile, "My princess is now no longer bound to that witch and not only that, she is forever young so she can rule her kingdom forever more."

Serena asks, a bit nervously, "And we did that?"

Menace says, with a nod, "Yes, it was your power that freed me from the Swamp Witch, so, I thank you."

Asuna says, a bit nervously, "You…You're welcome."

Menace says, clapping her hands, "And for helping me, even though unexpectedly, I must thank you."

Just then a group of young women, dressed similar fashion to what Serena, Suguha, Hinata, Asuna, and Kari have on now, appear and one of them asks, "Yes, my queen?"

Menace points to our five amnesic female warriors and she says, "These five are our wonderful guests. Please treat them to the best special full-body massage of their lives!"

Serena and the others gasp in shock and the female servants responds in unison, "Yes, my queen!"

Kari says, a bit nervously, "Wait! We appreciate…!" However, there is no time for her to finish as the female servants drag them out of the room.

When they are gone, Setra asks, "My lady, what are you planning?"

Menace responds, with a warm smile, "They are perfect. I will never allow my kingdom to fall again even if I fall…because my family will take over for me…" Menace mischievous smiles and later on, Serena, Asuna, Hinata, Kari, and Suguha are lying down on massage beds with their stomachs on the beds while the female servants rub massage oils on their bare backs.

Asuna moans out, "Is this…even right…?"

Serena moans out, "Well…it doesn't feel…like she is trying…to do anything bad…"

Suguha moans out, "Yeah…she doesn't seem…like a bad person…it just feels a bit…weird…"

Hinata moans out, "Well, we…are in different world…strange for us…might be normal for them…!" As the massage continues on, all five of them can't help to feel relaxed and sleepy in which Suguha shakes her head.

Suguha moans out, "Wait…something…"

Suguha gently tries to get up, but she is gently pushed down by one of the female servants in which she says, "Easy, your ladyship. Just lie down and enjoy yourself. Our queen has gifted you with this wondrous gift." The servants continue on and one by one, Serena, Suguha, Hinata, Asuna, and Kari can't help to relax and fall deep asleep. Later on, all five of them, still wearing the skimpy outfits similar to the female servants of Menace are wearing, are lying together in a 'bed' made of expensive pillows and they are in a deep and peaceful slumber as Menace, surrounded by a black and dark blue aura, walks over to them, kneels in front of them, and puts Suguha, gently, into her arms.

Menace says, with a warm smile, "You are the ones…that will ensure Amara's eternal happiness." Menace then kisses Suguha on the lips causing the black and dark blue aura to surround her and Suguha moans out in discomfort for a brief moment, but then her clothing 'morphs' into the exact likeness of Menace's outfit with her hair becoming exactly like Menace's hair in style and color.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Queen's Blade universe, Amara Kingdom**_

Within the courtyard of Menace's palace, Suguha, wearing clothing and having hairstyle and color of Menace now, is fighting against a male servant in combat practice in which she constantly gets hit after hit on him in which he stumbles back.

Suguha asks, "Are you okay?"

The male servant responds, "Wonderful, Princess Suguha. Please keep going."

Suguha asks, a bit nervously, "Okay…?"

Just then Menace's voice asks, "Is something wrong?" Suguha looks to see Menace to see Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata, all of whom are also wearing outfits exactly like Menace's outfit and having same's hairstyle and color as well, walking up to her.

Suguha responds, "Sister Menace!" Suguha says, nervously, "Well, it…"

Menace says, with a smile, "Do not worry, I understand. Our loyal servant, there, is a masochist."

The other females are shocked and Serena asks, curiously, "Really?"

Menace responds, "Oh, yes. He likes getting beaten up like that."

The male servant replies, "My queen is right. And your punches and kicks are just wonderful, my princess."

Suguha says, nervously, "Right…"

Menace tells Suguha, "Sister, I know that you are nervous about this and while you are inflicting pain, you aren't truly 'hurting' him since he really likes it."

Hinata says, nervously, "Well, sister, I don't think that 'hurting' him is the point…"

Menace says, with a smile, "I see. You are unnerved by him liking the pain, are you? Well, this is my servant's thing and the first of my servants…A lot of them were like this."

Kari asks, curiously, "They were?"

Menace says, "The new Kingdom of Amara just got established and started out with ninety-eight wonderful new citizens in which they needed someone to command them or they had this 'quirk'."

Serena says, nervously, "Really? That's…interesting."

Menace says, with a smile, "However, they are the most faithful and helpful of my servants and people of my new kingdom of Amara, but they aren't the only ones. With what happened during the reign of Queen Claudette, the Kingdom of Amara grew greatly and now I have hundreds of wonderful new citizens."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Well, this is the kingdom of love and pleasure, sister."

Menace says, with a smile, "But of course!" Menace tells Suguha, with a warm smile, "And as a princess of Amara, it is your duty to ensure the happiness of every citizen."

Suguha says, with a sigh and a nod, "Of course, sister." Suguha turns back to the male servant and she says, "Let's continue."

The male servant replies, "Thank you, my princess." Suguha and the male masochist servant continue their spar with Suguha beating her sparring partner with him…preferring it that way. Later on, Menace, Suguha, Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata are relaxing on massage bed on their stomachs and all of them are being tended by female servants as they rub massage oils on their bare backs.

Menace asks, sighing and moaning, "Now…is this wonderful…?"

Asuna says, with a sigh of pleasure, "Yes…"

Kari says, with a sigh of pleasure, "This is wonderful…" All of them can't help to enjoy the massage, but for Suguha, Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata can't help to feel that something is missing deep down in which their eyebrows twitch greatly as images flow their minds as images/memories of their lives including SAO for Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Suguha with the images of Darien, Davis, Kazuto, and Naruto flow into the minds of the five young ladies causing them to winch and their bodies to cringe.

The female servants notice this and one of them asks, "My ladies, are you okay?"

Serena responds, with a smile, "Yes, I am okay."

The female servant asks, "Are you sure, Princess Serena?"

Serena replies, with a nod, "Yes…Please keep going…"

The female servant replies, "As you command, princess." The female servant continues to massage Menace, Suguha, Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata, but Suguha, Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata look at each other with concerned looks on their faces as they glance at each other. Sometime soon after, Suguha, Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata are together and relaxing on a bed of expensive looking pillows.

Suguha says, "Hey…"

Asuna asks, "Are you feeling the same as I am? That something is missing?"

The others widen their eyes and Hinata asks, "You…You feel the same?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Same here."

Suguha says, nodding her head, "Yeah, it feels like something…No, someone is…" However, all five of them hold their heads and grunt out in pain as dark aura surrounds them as images of their time as Menace's 'sisters' and their 'suppressed' memories of their lives before losing them causing them to kneel over in pain in which the more painful memories of their lives before they lost their memories causes the images of them as Menace's 'sisters' to take hold, but then their memories of Kazuto, Davis, Naruto, and Darien form in their minds causing their memories of their lives before they lost their memories to take a greater hold in which the images of all of their friends/family/loved ones appear in their minds. The dark auras vanish in a flash causing all of them fall to their knees and for a short while, they are on their knees and panting as sweat goes down their foreheads and faces.

When they get back to their feet, they look at each other and Asuna asks, "Did you…?"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "We've got to talk to our 'sister'." The other four nod their heads in agreement and a bit later on, Menace and Setra are alone.

Setra says, "My queen, I know that you want to assure the future of our newly rebuild nation, but while your new sisters are indeed lovely and supple, they may be a bit too powerful."

Menace asks, curiously, "What makes you say that?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "This might be an answer." Just then a white bandage wraps around Setra and flings him away in which Menace looks over to see her new 'sisters' assembling around her.

Kari says, "We need to talk." Menace then gives off a slight nervous look from their gazes at her. Later on, they are assembled together with Menace having a solemn look on her face.

Serena tells Menace, "We know that you aren't a bad person, but you can't just take us from our lives."

Menace says, "But you…"

Hinata tells Menace, "While it was enjoyable, we weren't truly happy and isn't the kingdom of Amara where everyone is supposed to be happy?"

Menace gives a look of surprise and Kari tells her, "We have people waiting for us. People that care about us. And we have our own lives that we want to get back to and remember." Kari says, with a blush, "I have to admit that this is…enjoyable, but we will be only happy if we can find them and ourselves again."

Asuna tells Menace, "Menace, you have to let us go."

Menace says, in a panic, "No!"

Hinata tells Menace, "Please, Menace, if you wish for us to be truly happy…" Menace, being herself, doesn't want to let her new 'sisters' go, but later on, we find our amnesic world travelers are back to their normal outfits and hairstyles as well as colors while also in front of Menace.

Asuna tells Menace, "Thank you for your hospitality, Menace."

Serena asks Menace, nervously, "Are you sure that you can't…?"

Menace responds, with a smile, "Actually, I never got around to 'curing' my 'curses'. Plus…" Menace then unexpectedly kiss Serena on the lips and she says, with a grin, "Maybe one day you will appreciate being a princess of Amara…"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "If they live that long, that is!" Everyone then looks to see a blob of pink slime come up from the ground and then form into a humanoid shape.

The figure that the pink slime forms into well-endowed woman with a pink hue on her skin, a lithe physique and blue eyes with clover-shaped pupil, long pink hair that reaches past her shoulders, featuring a pair of bunny ears. She is scantily-clad, wearing only a very small pink transparent jacket that only covers her shoulders featuring eye-like pauldrons and a collar bound by a heart-shaped emblem with wings and a pink dress. She wears an equally revealing blouse of the same color and density and wears a pair of pink shoes with a pair of eyes. The bangs of her hair that frame her face form into a pair of hands that cover her otherwise fully exposed chest.

Menace says, plainly, "Melona…You are back to your usual 'style'."

The strange woman responds, with a giggle, "I thought that a little 'change' was nice." The strange woman, Melona, says, "But you have been a bad girl, Menace."

Setra appears and he says, "Get out, slug woman. My lady isn't bound to the Swamp Witch anymore."

Melona says, looking at Serena and the others, "And these little wenches are responsible for it. I know and my lady knows. And we can't allow to go unpunished."

Suguha says, with a sneer, "Don't count on it." Suguha then extends her hand and Melona yelps as she can't move.

Melona says, "What the?! What did you do to me?! I can't move…!" She then yelps as she starts to float up into the sky and she yells out, "Hey! Whoa!" Suguha then gives a flick of her wrist and Melona screams as she is sent sky-rocketing high into the sky and way out of sight within mere seconds.

Menace says, amazed, "Wow. She has gone really far."

Setra says, "My lady, between you and me, I hope that she goes 'splat'." Setra tells Suguha, "Beautiful and powerful. I can see why my lady chose you."

Suguha asks, with a dangerous glare, "Want to see how dangerous perv?"

Hinata tells Menace, "Thank you for having us Menace."

Menace responds, with a warm sly smile, "Maybe one day you will return."

Kari says, nervously, "Yeah, maybe…" Soon enough, our five amnesic world travelers head off and they look at each other.

Asuna asks, "So, now what do we do?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "We're kind of stuck with that 'thing' she put in us. A 'piece of her' to remember her by along with her 'curse powers'."

Hinata says, with a nod, "Yes."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Plus, we learn quite a few things about ourselves. A 'few things' that we can use to get our keychains back."

Serena says, a bit nervously, "Sis…"

Suguha tells Serena, with a grin, "Don't worry, Serena. I won't go all 'Menace' on everyone." Suguha says, "Through I have to admit that massage was good…"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, I agree."

Hinata says, "Yes…" Our five amnesic female warriors then shake their heads and they head out. Later on, we find Echidna tied up by white bandages and all five world travelers having their keychains back in their hands.

Suguha says, excitedly, "Got them!"

Hinata says, with a smile, "It feels good to have them back."

Kari asks, looking at Echidna, "What should we do about her?"

Suguha responds, "She'll be fine. She has been around a lot longer than us. I'm sure that she will find her way out."

Hinata asks, "Are you sure…?" Just then their keychains start to glow and all of them yelp as they get sucked into the air towards a portal that just opened up.

Suguha yells out, "What now…?!" However, Suguha doesn't get to finish as she, Serena, Kari, Hinata, and Asuna are sucked into the portal in the air which closes behind them. Echidna then easily escapes her bindings and shakes herself off.

Echidna says, with a smirk, "Heh. I have to admit that they surprised me there. They have a long journey ahead of them." Echidna then smirks as she seductively walks away with a wicked smile on her lips.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown planet, there is a woman with short grey-brown hair with branded ponytail-like bangs, blue eyes that wield strength, authority, and wisdom, and wearing a brown outfit is looking over Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata, who are wearing Jedi style clothing and wielding training lightsabers, are breathing heavily.

The woman says, "Enough!"

Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata stop and Asuna says, "Yes, Master Satele."

The woman tells them, "You five have done enough training for today. Go, mediate and commune with the Force."

The five universe travelers reply in unison, "Yes, Master Satele!" The five of them head off leaving the woman, Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan, standing around as a male Nautolan Jedi Master comes over to her.

The male Nautolan Jedi says, "Master Satele."

Master Satele responds, "Yes, Master Traless?"

The male Nautolan Jedi responds, "You know that the five of them are different from us."

Master Satele responds, "Of course. The Force has already told us that much. They are not native to our universe and they are powerful warriors that have lost their memories in a journey to regain them as well as return home, Master Traless."

The male Nautolan Jedi, Jedi Master Orca Traless, says, "But the Force has shown us the darkness within them especially Padawans Suguha and Serena. Even if it was only a glimpse…"

Master Satele says, "I know. They are very close to the dark side and living on a dangerous trip wire. It is why we must monitor them very closely because Padawan Suguha may be the holder of the 'source of the Force' itself."

Master Traless asks, "Could it even be possible…?"

Master Satele says, "The connection between her and the Force is beyond exceptional."

Master Traless says, with a nod, "Indeed. Which is why we need to be careful with them, especially Padawan Suguha, the glimpse of the darkness within their 'sealed' memories show that they have gone exception trauma and they have been exposed to the dark side themselves."

Master Satele says, "True, but I fear that even they don't know the true depths of their darkness even if their memories have returned."

Master Traless asks, "What do you mean Master Satele?" Master Traless then asks, his eyes widening, "You mean…the dragon?"

Master Satele says, with a nod, "Yes. And remember what we also saw…the legendary 'heart of all worlds'…"

Master Traless says, "It is a legend even older than the Jedi Order itself…Maybe even as old as the first Force users…" Master Traless asks, curiously, "Do you believe that all of them are connected with that?"

Master Satele says, "The evidence shows a great possibility, Master Traless. And if the dark side overtakes them…Then Force help us all."

Suguha, Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata are walking along and Serena says, "Wow! Master Satele is tough."

Suguha responds, "Not surprising, sis. She is the Grand Master of the Jedi Order."

Kari tells Hinata, "By the way, your healing technique is really great."

Hinata responds, with a smile, "Thank you, Kari."

Asuna says, "It feels nice and peaceful here."

Serena says, with a nod, "It does. It is much better than where we first landed."

Suguha says, with a shutter, "Don't remind me, sis."

Asuna says, shuttering herself, "Yes, it seems to remind me of something…"

Serena says, with a nod, "I feel the same way…the atmosphere reminded me…of something horrible…" Serena, Asuna, Suguha, and even Kari get a shutter as images of SAO come into their minds for various reasons, but they shake it off for now.

Hinata says, nervously, "I know how you feel, Serena."

Kari asks, "Everyone?"

Serena asks Kari, "What's up, Kari?"

Kari says, "It is about that cave…"

Asuna asks Kari, "The cave that seems to 'call out' to the five of us?"

Kari says, "Yeah…"

Suguha asks, with a smile, "Well, why not take a look?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Not again, sis."

Asuna tells Suguha, "Suguha-chan, the masters told us not to go to that cave…"

Suguha says, interrupting, "Until we are ready, right? Well, I say that we are ready now."

Hinata says, "But Suguha-chan, it isn't something for us to decide."

Suguha says, with a smile, "I know that the masters told us so, but I just can't help it. Don't tell me that you aren't too."

Serena says, "I've got to admit that you have a point."

Kari says, "It feels something connected to us."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I feel the same way."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Right now, we have very little of our memories. All that we know is that there are people that our friends and people that we love so much that we need to get back to them."

Serena says, "We know, Suguha. That's why we are heading home."

Suguha says, "Yeah, but you do remember what that 'witch' said, right? Our passage is due to someone manipulating us. We're doing what they wanted and I doubt that it is anything good."

Serena says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Hinata asks, "But what does that cave have to do with it?"

Suguha responds, "What if it contains a solution to stop whoever is using us for whatever?"

Asuna asks Suguha, "But Suguha-chan, how can you know this?"

Suguha replies, "I don't. However, if we keep going the way that we are doing, we are going to fall into the trap that person that's allowing us to world jump has set up for us. We need to shake things up."

Kari asks Suguha, "And what makes you think going into that cave will help?"

Suguha asks, "Do you have any better ideas, Kari?"

Kari says, "Not really."

Asuna says, "While that's true, it doesn't mean that cave will help us."

Suguha asks Asuna, "But do we have any leads that could help us?"

Asuna says, with a sigh, "No."

Serena says, also sighing, "And you are going to the cave no matter what we say."

Suguha asks, with a teasing smile, "Now, what makes you say that?" Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata look at each other, mentally groan, and they sigh in unison.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Star Wars universe (Old Republic era), Typhon**_

On the world of Typhon in the Star Wars universe of the era of the Old Republic, our five universe hoppers are going into a massive cavern where they are using their training lightsabers as torches of sorts as they go into the caverns and they look to find man-made caverns and nothing else.

Hinata says, "There doesn't seem to be anything here."

Asuna says, "Looks can be deceiving Hinata."

Serena says, with a nod, "Asuna is right, Hinata." The five of them get a shiver from a 'feeling' from the cavern and Serena asks Suguha, "How did we let ourselves get talked into this?"

Suguha retorts, with a smirk, "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Serena, Asuna, and Kari look at each other and reply in unison, "No!"

Hinata giggles at this and Asuna says, "This just reminds me of something…or someone…" Asuna then yelps as images of Kazuto, in the real world, in his SAO avatar of Kirito, and then in his ALO Kirito avatar come to Asuna's mind and she winches.

Serena asks Asuna, concerned, "Are you okay, Asuna?"

Asuna responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Serena-chan." The group continues on deeper into the cavern until they reach an area where they notice something engraved on the rock walls and they look to see an exact duplicate of Aincrad with the Earth on its left and the Moon Kingdom on its right.

Hinata asks, "What's this?" Just then Serena, Asuna, and Suguha yelp in pain, putting their hands on their heads, as various memories come to mind especially those connected with SAO in which Kari winches in pain as similar memories come to mind, but not as intensely as Serena, Asuna, and Suguha. Hinata asks them, really concerned, "Are you okay?!"

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, and Kari shake their head and Serena says, "Yeah…"

Asuna says, lowly, "Kirito-kun…"

Kari asks Asuna, "Huh?"

Asuna says, "I remember…Kirito-kun…" That name 'sparks' something in Serena and Suguha and images of Kirito/Kazuto enter their minds causing them to mentally flinch.

Hinata asks Suguha and Serena, "Are you all right?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Suguha says, nodding her head, "Yes…" Suguha and Serena look at each other in which images of their days as Princess Selene and Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom come to mind as they continue to move on. They continue on until they find another drawing that includes pictures of Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Red-Eyes Black Dragons, and various other dragons including the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon forms as well as the four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon in front of the Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the three Scared Beast Monsters, Raviel, Hamon, and Uria, the three Aesir monsters, Odin, Thor, and Loki along with three sinister version of the Egyptian God Monsters, but with the picture with the four Dimension Dragons, there is a picture of a massive and sinister looking dragon.

Hinata asks, curiously, "What is all this?" The five of them touch the drawings/mural etched into the wall and all of them yelp as they are bombarded by images causing them to stumble back.

Asuna says, "Those images…" Just then Asuna, Kari, and Hinata look at Suguha and Serena and they gasp as a dark aura comes from them and takes a form similar to the massive and sinister looking dragon etched into the mural with the four Dimensional Dragons before it vanishes in a flash causing both Suguha and Serena to stumble back.

Asuna says, concerned, "Suguha-chan! Serena-chan!"

Asuna, Kari, and Hinata assemble around the two of them and Kari asks Serena and Suguha, "Are you okay?"

Suguha says, holding her head, "I think so." Just their 'Force senses' alert them to trouble in which all five of them roll forward causing them to dodge a lightsaber swing and they turn to see a male Twi'lek Jedi with teal skin and blue in front of them.

Hinata asks, surprised, "Tren?!"

The Twi'lek Jedi responds, "I knew it."

Suguha yells out, "What do you think you are doing?"

The Twi'lek Jedi responds, gripping his lightsaber with his two hands, "I'm getting rid of a danger to all of the galaxy! I knew that you were dangerous! The masters might pity you, but I won't let people as dangerous as you endanger all of the worlds in the universe!"

Serena asks, stunned, "What?!"

Kari says, "What are you saying Tren?! We wouldn't…!"

The Twi'lek Jedi yells out, "Enough! Prepare yourselves!" The Jedi, Tren, then uses a Force Push and all five universe hopping female warriors are knocked down to the ground in which Tren charges at them preparing to strike at Suguha and cut her in two.

Serena yells out, fearfully, "No! Stop it!" Serena's golden crescent moon sigil then appears and she creates an energy shield that negates the saber strike, but then Tren's lightsaber loses its blade.

Tren asks, shocked, "My saber?" Tren tries to reactivate his lightsaber and when it doesn't work, he yells out, angrily, "What have you done?!"

Serena says, nervously, "Um…"

As all five amnesic world travelers get to their feet, Tren says, sternly, "It doesn't matter. I won't let the darkness deep within all destroy the galaxy! I'm ending you here!" Tren then puts his hands together as start to gather blue or blue-green energy into his hands.

Hinata says, nervously, "Oh no!"

Kari says, "Don't do this!"

Asuna says, seriously, "We have no choice! We need to fight!" Asuna then starts to do the same thing that Tren is doing and Suguha and Serena join her.

Tren says, strongly, "You will not succeed!" Tren then unleashes a powerful Force Burst attack with Suguha, Serena, and Asuna doing the same and when they collide, they cause a massive shockwave and creating huge winds, but Tren's Force Burst is overcoming Suguha's, Serena's, and Asuna's combined attack due to the amount of gathered Force energy used in which Hinata and Kari go onto the backs of Suguha, Serena, and Asuna.

Hinata says, "We're here for you!"

Kari says, "Don't give up!"

Suguha says, "We won't!"

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Suguha-chan is right! We can't give up! We won't give up! We need to get our memories back! We need to get back home and the people that we love!"_ Images of Kirito/Kazuto come into her mind in which her sigil appears on her forehead and the clashing energies start to glow.

Tren asks, confused, "What in the name of the Force…?!" Just then the clashing energy 'erupt' in a massive 'explosion of light' that engulfs all of them and creates a column of light that can be seen from the Jedi temple where we find Grand Master Satele Shan looking towards the column of Jedi Master Orca Traless coming over to her.

Master Traless says, "Master Satele…!"

Master Satele responds, "I know, Master Traless. It is already too late. They have been sent on the next leg of their journey and we can only pray that the Force will be with them."

Master Traless says, "Yes, we can only hope."

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Within another new universe, a strange robot is slammed into a wall nearby and smashes into pieces while a tall male with goggles on his bald oval shaped head, dark eyes, dark red mustache under a big pointed nose, and wearing a military style suit with red top, black pants, black boots, and he has a device around his right wrist in which he is riding a floating platform of some kind is going to a large prism-like octagon-shaped crystal floating in the air

The man says, "Curse you, Sonic! You and your new strange super-powered human friends!" The man says, with a grin while reaching out for the crystal, "However, the Chaos Prism is now mine…!" However, a blue blur zips over and by, taking the crystal, and lands in which we find that the blue blur is a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes, a brown scarf around his neck, white cuffed gloves around his hands, white bandages around his wrists, and red sneakers with white bandages around his feet and lower legs.

The hedgehog says, with a smirk, "Sorry, Eggman! This just isn't your day!"

The man responds, pushing a button on a remote, "I don't think so, you blue pest!" A claw comes out of the floating platform that the man is on and snatches the prism crystal out of the blue hedgehog's hands!

The hedgehog says, annoyed, "Hey!"

The man says, with an evil smirk, "Too bad, Sonic! This time, I win!" However, Suguha comes out of seemly nowhere and grabs onto the prism-like crystal.

Suguha says, "Not today, egg-face!"

The man yells out, annoyed, "It's 'Eggman'! Eggman! You are just as bad as Sonic, you brat!"

Suguha responds, with a wide smirk, "Good to know!"

Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata grab onto Suguha and Serena asks, "Seriously, what are we going to do with you?" The five of them start to pull on the Chaos Prism while the claw of Eggman's platform does the same.

Eggman shouts out, "Let go!"

Suguha responds, "No way! Not of your life, Eggman!" The five girls and Eggman struggle for several moments until the Chaos Prism starts to glow causing everyone to get confused.

Eggman asks, confused, "Huh?" Just then Chaos Prism erupts with light and forcing everyone to cover their eyes for several moments.

Sonic, the blue humanoid hedgehog, asks, "What the heck?!" When the light dies down and everyone is able to open their eyes, they find that the Chaos Prism and our five universe hopping young ladies are gone.

A pink anthropomorphic hedgehog with green eyes, a red outfit, and a large yellow and red hammer says, shocked and with a female voice, "They're gone!"

Sonic yells out, looking at a confused Eggman, "What did you do Eggman?"

Eggman responds, confused, "Me? Why do you think that I did something?"

A red anthropomorphic echidna says, in a deep and powerful male voice, "It is always you, Eggman."

A brown anthropomorphic fox with two tails says, in a high male voice, "I don't think so. Eggman looks as confused as we are."

Eggman says, annoyed, "Well, of course I am. I didn't expect that to happen."

Sonic says, with a smile, "Well, isn't that a surprise? Something that Eggman didn't expect to happen."

Eggman responds, "Laugh it up, blue boy. I'll be back!"

Eggman, on his floating platform, flies off and when he is gone, the pink hedgehog asks, "What happened to Suguha and the others?"

A female anthropomorphic jungle badger yells out, "Ooh, I know! The Chaos Prism must have sent them into another world! I mean, it is the way that they got here!"

The others look at each other and the female pink hedgehog responds, "You know, Sticks might have a point."

The red echidna asks, shocked, "Really?"

The male humanoid fox says, "Well, the Chaos Prism might have transported them someone. Another world might be possible…"

Sonic says, "But we can't be sure of that Tails."

The male humanoid fox replies, "True, but we need to make sure. Let's head back and I'll see if I can find them."

The female pink hedgehog asks, "Are you sure, Tails."

The male humanoid fox, Tails, responds, "If they are on this world, I'll find them."

Sonic says, "Let's go."

The pink humanoid hedgehog thinks, _"Suguha…Serena…Hinata…Kari…Asuna…Please be okay."_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Within another world, we are in a nation called Gallia and within that nation, we are in a country town called Bruhl where we find a country house in which Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata are helping a pregnant housewife, Martha.

Serena says, putting a box in a truck, "There we go."

Martha says, "Good job, Bunny."

Serena asks, with a sigh, "Geez, Martha, how many times do I have to ask you not to call me that?"

Hinata asks Martha, "Martha, maybe you should leave. If the Empire attacks, wouldn't it be too dangerous for the baby?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, I believe that Hinata-chan has a point. You are ready to give birth any day now."

Martha says, "Oh, don't worry. Once Welkies returns, we'll be long gone from here."

Kari asks, "He is Isara's older step-brother right?"

Martha says, with a nod, "That's right, kiddo. Once her father died, God bless his soul, Welkies' dad, General Gunther, took her and the two of them were raised as siblings. They are as close as siblings can be. They can be nothing other than brother and sister." Just then flashes of memories flow through Suguha's mind between her and Kazuto/Kirito and she stumbles back.

Asuna notices this and she asks Suguha, "Are you okay, Suguha-chan?"

Suguha responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Asuna."

Just then Isara's voice booms, "Martha, look! Welks is back!"

Hinata says, "That's Isara's voice." Martha and our five world travelers head outside where none other than Isara, wearing a simple blue-green dress with a shawl around her shoulders, and Welkin, wearing a simple white shirt under a brown jacket, dark blue jeans with a matching brown belt, and simple black shoes, walking up to all of them.

Martha says, "Look who's here. Welcome back, Welkies."

Welkin responds, embarrassed, "Martha, you are still calling me that? I'm twenty-two years old. More importantly, you shouldn't be running around. Aren't you due any day now?"

Martha replies, "Ah, a light jog won't hurt the little spud. I should know since I already had four of them."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"And that means that you don't want to mess with her. She must be as tough as animal claws. I'm amazed that she is still so gentle."_

Just then Alicia, wearing blue garb and brown boots, comes up with a bag of food in her hands and she asks, "Hello, is Welkin in?"

Hinata says, "Hello, Alicia."

Alicia says, looking at Hinata, "Hello, Hinata. I see that you and the other girls are doing well."

Welkin says, "Hinata? Oh, that's one of the names of the young ladies that you mention Is."

Isara says, with a nod, "That's right, Welkin. You never met them until now." Isara says, pointing to our world traveling group, "This is Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata."

Welkin says, curiously, "Those are…very interesting names."

Asuna says, a bit nervously, "We're…not from around here."

Alicia says, "They are missing a lot of their memories and your sister and Martha took them into your home." Alicia says, holding the bag, "I wanted to apologize for earlier. These are for you."

Alicia hands the bag of food to Welkin and he asks, "Really? These are for me?"

Serena asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Alicia says, nervously, "I think that we should talk inside." Once inside of the large country estate, they discuss about what happened when Alicia and Welkin met earlier.

Serena says, with a sigh, "Alicia, you are leading the town watch and you have to be on the lookout, but a person sitting in front of brook doesn't mean that he is a spy."

Alicia says, nervously, "I know."

Suguha says, "Plus, all of us do take military courses in school because of Gallia being trapped in-between the Alliance and the Empire, but putting a civilian in the line of fire? That's a bit reckless."

Serena thinks in her mind, nervously, _"You are one to talk, sis. But then again, who am I to say that?"_

Welkin says, "Don't be too hard on her. Alicia helped save my skin and Is' skin."

Alicia says, "Hopefully, we can be friends."

Martha says, "Well, be good to my Welkins, okay? I'm sure that you will."

Welkin says, embarrassed, "Seriously, Martha, enough with the Welkies already." Soon enough, the conversation turns to discuss of Welkin's father and Isara's adoptive father as well as Isara's biological father before Alicia figures out that she has to return to duty in which Isara suggests that Welkins takes her back into town. Welkin asks, "Are you sure, Isara?"

Isara says, "I'll be fine. I have extra hands to help me."

Hinata says, "Your sister and the town have taken good care of us."

Kari says, with a smile, "It is a pleasure to help out."

Alicia says, "See you, Isara! I hope that you, Serena, Suguha, Asuna, and Kari will have safe travels."

Asuna says, "Thank you, Alicia."

Suguha says, "Who knows? We might see each other soon than we think." Welkin and Alicia head off leaving Martha, Isara, and our five universe travelers to finish the evacuation from the home.

Isara tells them, "Can you head for the shed to prepare that?"

Kari asks, "You mean…?"

Isara says, with a nod, "Yes."

Suguha says, nodding her head, "It is a good idea. We can't let the Imperials get their hands on it and plus, it is your family's treasure."

Asuna says, "It will also be helpful in guarding Martha to escort them out of town."

Martha says, "Oh, you…"

Serena says, with a smile, "We'll be right back." A short time afterwards, the five of them are inside of the barn and looking at a strange blue tank.

Hinata says, "The Edelweiss is ready to go. Isara did incredible work on it."

Suguha tells Hinata, "With your help, Hinata. I'm shocked that you handled machines so well."

Hinata says, with a smile, "I was surprised too, Suguha." Just then there is a loud 'bang' is heard and all of them gasp.

Kari says, "That come from…!"

Asuna says, shocked, "Martha! Isara-chan!" Just then all of them have a Force vision seeing two brown-red armored soldiers in the kitchen with Martha, who is on all fours and seemly in pain, and Isara, who is trying to protect her in which she goes over and picks up a rifle that was hidden by some boxes.

Serena says, "They are in trouble!"

Suguha says, "Let's help them!"

The others get the idea on what Suguha is thinking and Hinata says, with a nod, "Yes. Despite the risk that come with it."

Kari says, with a nod, "I agree. Isara, Martha, and the town took us while we are here for whatever reason." All of them nod their heads in agreement and turn to the wall in which all of them use their Force powers to burst through the wall and into the kitchen where the pieces hit the two soldiers and knocking them to the ground with Isara, holding the rifle, looking in shock as Suguha, Serena, Kari, Hinata, and Asuna rush through the hole in the wall as the soldiers struggle to their feet. They use their Force powers to take the soldier's rifles from their hands and put them into the hands of Suguha and Serena.

Suguha says, "Not today boys." Suguha and Serena then break the rifles into two with their bare hands much to the soldiers' and Isara's shock before the two soldiers are beaten up and left unconscious as well as hanging by their legs via a rope that they found in the room as Welkin bursts into the room with fence stake in his hands to use as a weapon.

Welkin says, "Isara!" Welkins asks, surprised at the scene, "What happened here?"

Isara tells Welkin, "I'm okay." Isara says, pointing to Serena, Suguha, Hinata, Kari, and Asuna, "Thanks to them."

Welkin asks, surveying the scene, "They did this?"

Suguha says, nervously, "Yeah…"

Serena says, seeing Martha and in a concerned tone, "Martha!"

Everyone else still conscious rushes over to Martha and Isara says, "This isn't good. She has gone into labor."

Hinata says, "It will be dangerous to move her."

Welkins asks, with a nod, "Right…Well, we can't leave here. What should we do?"

Serena asks, "Is it bad?"

Welkin says, with a nod, "There are a lot of Imperials out there. They have invaded the town and they have their own tank. The town watch is getting overwhelmed."

Suguha says, "Not good."

Kari asks Isara, "Oh, Isara, what about 'it'?"

Isara says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kari! Martha would be safe in there!"

Welkin asks, "What do you mean?"

Isara says, "Our fathers have left us something. Something that will allow us to get out of this mess."

Hinata tells Isara, "It is all ready to go, Isara."

Serena says, "We'll stay here with Martha while you go get it."

Isara says, with a nod, "Right." Isara tells Welkin, "Welks, follow me to the barn."

Kari says, a bit nervously, "You might be able to get through the hole that we just made." Welkin's eyes widen when he looks at the whole and then back at Kari, Asuna, Suguha, Serena, and Asuna, who rub their scalps nervously.

Welkin says, with a nod, "Okay…" Welkin and Isara then left through the hole that our five world travelers made through the wall to the back barn.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Valkyria Chronicles universe, Bruhl**_

Within the main town of Bruhl itself, Alicia and the Bruhl Town Guard are desperately fighting the Imperial invasion, but against an Imperial light tank, they don't stand a chance as they desperate try to protect the main gate, but the tank's gunfire is damaging it greatly.

Alicia says, "This is bad." Just then they hear a loud roar and Alicia asks, "What now?" Everyone, Gallian and Imperial, look to see the Edelweiss burst through a wooden wall into the streets of the town.

One Imperial screams out, "Tank! It is a Gallian tank!"

A member of the Town Guard shouts out, "Miss Melchiott, it's one of ours! And not just any tank! It is the tank of General Gunther: The Edelweiss!"

Alicia asks, shocked, "General Gunther's tank?" Alicia thinks in her own mind, _"Could it be…?"_ Soon enough, the Edelweiss roars through town and heads for the Imperial light tank while the Imperial soldiers are knocked out in sneak attacks by our five universe travelers using their Force powers and fists in which the Edelweiss engages the Imperial tanks and the Edelweiss destroys it with one shot to its engine.

Welkin pops out of the turret and he says, "We did it! Nice one, Is!"

Alicia says, excitedly, "Woo hoo! Now, you are MY hero, Welkin!"

Welkin says, "The Imperials are running off for now, so, we brought some time at least."

Within the tank, a baby's cry is heard and Isara says, "Welks! Welks! It's a boy! Martha had a boy!"

Welkin asks, surprised, "Martha gave birth in dad's tank?!"

Isara says, with a nod, "Yes and without complications! They are both perfectly healthy!"

Welkin says, "Good. That's fantastic. Now, stay sharp until we get out of town." Welkin tells Alicia, "The civilians should have made it far away enough. We should join them."

Alicia says, with a nod, "Right, Welkin." Alicia then turns to the remaining of the Bruhl Town Guard who are still alive after fighting this battle, in which their wounded members are being tended by Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata, and she says, "Thanks to your efforts as well as General Gunther's son, we managed to hold the line to let everyone get away. However, they are going to need our help getting to the capital safely. I know that this is hard, leaving our home, but the people of our home need us more than the town and we can't die here." The town guard members nod their heads in agreement and they start to head out to leave the town of Bruhl and join up with the evacuating civilians to help them to a safe place out of the 'line of fire'.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Valkyria Chronicles universe, Randgriz**_

Now, we are in the Gallian capital city of Randgriz, a city by the river with a grand palace surround by many buildings behind mighty Medieval castle walls with more buildings outside of the walls to show that Randgriz is a grand city that expanded beyond the massive Medieval castle walls. Within a military camp within the city, Welkin, Alicia, Serena, Suguha, Kari, Hinata, and Asuna are walking into the camp.

Hinata says, "This is quite big."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Alicia says, "I can't believe this."

Serena says, "Well, we understand the situation."

Alicia says, "While we are in a hard bind, it doesn't mean that you have to get involved. Welkin and I went through military training through school, but you hardly have gotten through anything."

Kari says, with a slight nervous smile, "Guess they heard how we knocked out the Imperials back in Bruhl."

Serena says, "We really don't want to fight, but you have helped us, so, it isn't fair that we don't help out."

Asuna says, "Plus, we want to help save as many lives as possible."

Suguha says, with a nod, "We couldn't stand it if good people died…" Just then images of SAO, both within the virtual world of the death game itself and back in the real world, come into the minds of Suguha, Serena, Asuna, and Kari in which all of them shiver from those memories.

Alicia asks, seeing that, "Are you okay?"

Serena says, with a weak smile, "We're okay, Alicia."

Hinata has her own painful memories from the Elemental Countries that flash through her mind, but she manages to shake them off and she says, nervously, "Let's go get to our dorms." The others nod their heads in agreement and they head off to prepare for the ventures ahead.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

Back aboard the USS Enterprise in the current timeframe, we find Suguha lying in the bed of the medical bay of the starship which currently orbiting near the realized former virtual castle of Aincrad. However, we can see her eyebrows twitching as she slowly opens her eyes.

Suguha asks, weakly, "Where am I?" Suguha looks around as she slowly gets up to a sitting position and she holds her head causing her to think, _"What happened to me? I don't…Wait! Sis…Asuna…Kari…Hinata…Ange…!"_ Suguha slowly gets out of bed and in a sluggish form, slowly walks to the door to figure out what's going on while holding her head as a strange feeling of nostalgia going through her mind.

 **End of Chapter 50**

Well, after some chapters, we find out what's happening with Suguha, Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata during the month time period that passed on our Digidestined's/Sailor Scouts'/SAO survivors' Earth after the Gamindustri Arc of the story. However, you must be asking: What's with going back from September to August like that? Is it some kind of flashback? No, it isn't a flashback. In my opinion, a flashback is when a character is remembering an earlier event and this isn't what's happening. I call it 'turning back the clock' or something like that. I just wanted to clear that up. Anyway, I bet that you can't wait to see the events that led up to Suguha/Sailor Celestial reuniting with the others, right? Well, stay tuned and keep reading everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	51. Lost Valkyries' Journey, Part 2

As we start this brand new chapter, we are going to once again 'go back in time' to find out what's next in the journey of Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari across worlds. However, fair warning to all of you, there are going to be a few 'dark themes' or implied dark themes in this chapter. While they won't be extreme, this is just fair warning to all of you, everyone! However, I can assure you that it won't spoil the story in the least! Anyway, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 51: Lost Valkyries' Journey, Part 2**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

Within the USS Enterprise, the starship that our universe hopping heroes and heroines are using for the moment, we are inside of the brig where we find the young lady, Ange, inside one of the cells where we find Uzume, Uni, Nepgear, and Hiyori together outside of the cells and discussing something.

Uzume says, "That's just nuts."

Uni says, "Just plain insane is more like it."

Nepgear says, "It is a miracle that any of you managed to get out of there at all."

Hiyori says, with a nod, "Yes, it was."

Uzume says, "I say that it was just plain wrong. Games are supposed to be fun and not having to fight life and death."

Uni asks, "What kind of sicko would do such a thing?"

Hiyori says, "I believe that Kazuto-sama, Asuna-sama, and those of my fellow SAO survivors that have met and possibly fought Kayaba himself would know." Hiyori says, solemnly, "I can see their scars run even deeper than mine."

Nepgear says, "Hiyori…"

Uni says, "Hey, girl, you did what you had to survive. It wasn't damn pretty."

Uzume says, "No darn kidding. Those sickos that you told us about would have just killed you and be done with you if they felt that they couldn't use you."

Nepgear says, "You did what you had to survive, Hiyori. However, I doubt I can wonder what you and the others like you went through."

Uzume says, "As I said, that's just plain messed up. Destroying so many lives just to force one girl to gain use of their powers is just plain sick and wrong."

Uni tells Uzume, "What do you expect from sickos like that?"

Nepgear says, "Etherion…I've heard a story about it from Historie, but I never thought that it existed. A power beyond goddesses…"

Uni says, "Noire and I knew about from stories that we found in Lastation."

Uzume says, "Man! Being the one to guard that power is one freaky huge responsibility. I mean, it sounds you have the power to do anything…and I mean anything."

Nepgear says, "The embodiment of creation itself…born from what gave birth to everything." Nepgear says, "It is no wonder why many people would want to get their hands on that power. It must be an incredible burden to bear."

Hiyori says, with a nod, "It is." Just then the group hears the doors open and they turn to the doors are open, but they don't see anyone at the doors.

Uzume asks, "Huh?" Uzume then gets a feeling and she glances in which her eyes widen causing her to grab Hiyori and Nepgear and she shouts out, as she throws them behind her, "Look out!" Uzume then whips out what looks like a massive microphone and uses it to block a staff attack from Suguha.

Uni asks, confused, "What the?!"

Hiyori asks, shocked, "Suguha?!"

Suguha, looking a bit haggard, asks, looking at Hiyori, "Huh?" Suguha then avoids a bash attack from Uzume and she attacks with her staff.

Uzume asks, "What's the big idea?"

Suguha says, seriously, "What do you think? You're letting my friend out now!" Suguha attacks with her staff while Uzume blocks with her megaphone and Suguha asks, confused, "Are you using a megaphone?"

Uni says, getting out her rifle, "Okay, that's enough!"

Suguha responds, "I don't think so!" Uni then yelps as Suguha uses a Force Push to throw into the opposite wall and knocking her senseless.

Nepgear asks, surprised, "Uni?" Suguha gets a 'spark of recognition', but she ignores it as Uzume unleashes a series of attacks.

Uzume says, with a smirk, "You aren't freaking bad! In fact, you are quite good!"

Nepgear says, "Uzume, wait!"

Uzume says, "Wait nothing, Gearsy! She started it!" The two of them continue to battle it out until they hear the door open and they look to see everyone else enter the room.

Amara asks, "What the heck is going on here?" Suguha gets into a defensive stance, but she holds her head as images/memories flash through her mind.

When Kazuto comes forward, Suguha gasps and she says, "You are…!" Suguha yelps as her mind is bombard by images/memories and she becomes overwhelm causing her to faint, drop her staff, and she moans out, "Big…big brother…" She then collapses onto the ground in a heap.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Ange shouts out, "Suguha!"

Nepgear shouts out, "Oh my goodness!" As the others gather around Suguha with Noire going over to Uni, who is struggling to get back to her feet, Ange is pounding on her cell and not getting anywhere while Kazuto puts Suguha into his arms.

Yolei asks, "What the heck happened?"

Darien says, "It seem like she got overwhelmed by some kind of mental shock."

Keiko asks, "Mental shock?"

Vert says, "By the way that she was acting, I think that she may have lost her memories."

Blanc says, with a nod, "It would seem so."

Neptune says, "Yep! Yep! I would know!"

Amara says, with a nod, "And when she saw us especially Kazuto, she must have gotten a rush of her memories back and it overwhelmed her."

Trista says, nodding her head, "It would seem so."

As the others look at Ange, who is glaring at them menacingly, Kazuto thinks in his mind, looking at Suguha, _"What happened out there to you, Sugu?"_

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Valkyria Chronicles universe, Kloden Wildwood**_

Within a wooden area of Gallia known as the Kloden Wildwood, Suguha and Asuna, both of whom are wearing dark blue female military uniform with rifles slung against their backs and swords inside of sheaths attached to their waists via belts across their waists, are racing through the woods and they are avoiding the land mines in the process.

Suguha asks, "Why did they make it so easy to avoid the landmines?"

Asuna says, "That's a good question, Suguha."

Suguha says, "For military minds, it isn't so smart."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yes." The two of them snuck around a house and looked over at a base where they see a few Imperial guards in which the two of them look at each other. The two of them snuck in from behind, grab the guards by the shoulders, and drag them into the shadows where we hear sounds of people getting beaten up. When we look at where we hear the sounds, the two Imperial guards are knocked out with Asuna and Suguha over them.

Suguha and Asuna give each other a 'high-five' and Suguha tells Asuna, "Nice work."

Asuna says, with a nod, "You too."

Suguha uses a military communication radio device and she says, "Lieutenant, we've gotten the base."

Welkin's voice responds, "Good work. Move to the next phase."

Suguha says, "Got it. We'll see you at the base." Suguha turns off the communication device and the two of them zip off down the road while in the distance across a marsh, there are explosions and gunfire from another base from down the marsh. Later on, the group is within a base as a woman of her mid to late thirties who is wearing glasses and wearing a female Gallian military uniform comes in on a group including Welkin, wearing a male Gallian military uniform, Alicia, wearing a female Gallian uniform, and our five world travelers, Serena, Hinata, Kari, Suguha, and Asuna, with Serena, Hinata, and Kari, all of whom were wearing female Gallian military uniforms.

The female military officer with glasses says, "Well done, soldiers. The operation was a success."

Asuna says, "Thank you, Captain Varrot."

Alicia says, "Another victory for Welkin Gunther."

Welkin says, holding what looks like a piglet with wings coming out of its back, "Nope. Not this time. All the glory goes to this little guy."

Alicia says, "Way to go, Hans. First day on the job and you are already a hero."

Welkin says, "Our success today was thanks to the animals that live in these woods."

Largo, one of the senior military members of the unit that Welkin, Alicia, and our universe hoppers belong to, asks, "So, who named the bacon Hans?"

Suguha says, "I think that it is cute!"

Kari says, with a nod, "So do I!"

Serena tells Largo, "I don't think calling Hans 'bacon' a good idea."

Welkin tells the glasses wearing female military officer, "Captain Varrot, I would like to introduce the newest addition to Squad Seven, Hans."

The glasses wearing female military officer, Captain Varrot, responds, with a smile, "Hans, I heard that you did admirably today. I expect great things from you. Dismissed."

Plenty of the others giggle and Hinata says, "Thank you, ma'am."

Captain Varrot says, "All of you have done well in this operation."

Suguha says, "Yeah, but while we cut off the supply route, they managed to get a lot of the supplies out."

Captain Varrot says, "True. While this is true, the loss of the supply route will be damaging to the war efforts of the Empire."

Asuna says, with a sigh, "But I doubt that it will be enough to force the Empire to back down and leave Gallia alone."

Captain Varrot says, "I'm afraid not, young Sergeant Asuna."

Largo says, "The Empire isn't going to get a few 'pin-pricks' stop them. We really have to kick them in the ass to get them to back down."

Serena says, "It won't be easy, Largo."

Captain Varrot says, "That's right, Sergeant Serena. It won't be. We are going to need to drive them back and make them realize that fighting us is too costly for them."

Serena says, with a sigh, "It is not just their cost that I'm worried about ma'am."

Captain Varrot nods her head in understanding and Kari thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Serena is thinking about how many of our friends and comrades might be lost before the Imperials finally back off and leave Gallia alone. None of us want to think about it, but this is war…"_ Kari looks at Suguha, Asuna, Hinata, and Serena in which they and the other members of their military unit look at each other in which our five universe hoppers can't help to wonder about what's to come with Serena and Asuna getting flashes of bad memories of people dying in SAO with Suguha getting a flash of the death of Aaron causing them to shake, but they manage to get themselves focused for the time being.

 _ **August 2025 (Earth time), Valkyria Chronicles universe, Marberry Shores**_

Right now, the military unit that our five heroines are a part of, Squad Seven of the Gallian Militia, are within a military base that's within a 'depression' within a rocky mountainside where we find Isara, in a female Gallian military uniform with her shawl, while Suguha and Asuna are looking around with nervous faces with Serena, Hinata, and Kari coming towards them.

Largo tells them, "You, two, look like someone is going to jump and maul you or something."

Suguha says, "Just got a bad feeling."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes." Suguha and Asuna look at Serena, Hinata, and Kari and they can see that the three of them have nervous looks on their faces.

Hinata thinks in her mind, _"Why do I get a feeling that something horrible is going to happen?"_

Serena thinks in her mind, looking all around her, _"Why am I so fearful? Fearful that something horrible is going to happen to someone?"_ The five universe hopping heroines look around and they see Rosie going over to Isara in which they are discussing something, but then the five of them gasp to see a vision of Isara collapsing to the ground.

The five of them shake their heads, leap to their feet, and Suguha shouts out, "Isara, get down!" Isara, along with others like Rosie and Largo, looks at them only for Isara to gasp as she gets hit and collapses to the ground.

Plenty of the others gasp, Largo looks in one direction, and he yells out, "Get down!" Plenty of the group take cover as enemy soldiers are rushing in and firing on them, but Hinata, Kari, and Serena rush over to Isara and Rosie, who is by Isara's side.

Rosie tells Isara, "No! Don't you dare die on me! I still haven't said thank you!"

Kari says, "You will Rosie!"

Hinata says, rolling Isara on her back, "You aren't going to die, Isara!"

Serena says, "We won't let you!" As the three of them start to use their medical skills to treat Isara, everyone else starts to gather around them.

Suguha says, concerned, "Isara!"

Asuna says, worriedly, "Don't give up!"

Isara says, weakly, "Sorry…your dream…I wanted…I wanted so…To make it real…Just for you, Welks…before you said that you wanted to…see the sky…remember…You wanted wings…so we could…see the sky…together…"

Serena says, "Don't say that Isara!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "You are going to get that chance! Together!"

Welkin says, weakly, "We will. We'll go flying real soon, Is. I promise." Isara smiles warmly and she starts to fade away.

Suguha says, horrified, "No, Isara! Don't give up!"

Hinata says, shocked and horrified, "No, you can't!"

As flashes of the deaths that she saw in SAO ring through her mind, Serena says, "You can't die…I won't let you…I CAN'T…!" Serena screams out as a silver light bursts from her body causing everyone to gasp in shock while Hinata, Asuna, Suguha, and Kari hold their heads in pain.

Largo asks, confused, "What the heck?!"

Alicia asks, confused, "Serena?!" Serena then puts her hands on Isara and transfers the 'light' into Isara which doesn't seem to do anything, but Isara then opens her eyes and gasps as she takes a deep breath.

Welkin asks, shocked, "Isara?!" Soon enough, the light fades as Isara drifts off to sleep and when the light is fully gone, Serena collapses to the ground while Welkin takes Isara into his arms.

Alicia checks her over and she says, "She's okay! She's breathing regularly!"

While Suguha, Hinata, Kari, and Asuna stumble forward, Largo asks, confused, "Okay…What the heck just happened?"

Rosie asks, "You are asking me?!"

Largo checks in on Serena and he says, "She's okay. She is just exhausted."

Rosie responds, "Not surprising since she pulled off a major miracle."

Welkin looks at the unconscious Isara and he thinks, looking at the unconscious Serena with Suguha, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari, _"This is a miracle! A true miracle! But how? Who are Serena? Who are they really?"_

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Valkyria Chronicles universe, Naggiar Plain**_

On the Naggiar Plain, we are at the main camp of the Gallian forces in this area of the Naggiar Plain where we find Suguha and Asuna at the base camp.

Suguha says, "I hope that they will be okay out there."

Asuna says, with a smile, "They will be fine. Welkin has proven an excellent commander." Asuna says, solemnly, "I'm really worried about Serena."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Same here. She hasn't woken up since she saved Isara from that fatal wound."

Asuna says, "That power…"

Suguha says, "Yeah, I know. It feels so familiar…" Suguha and Asuna winch as they hold their heads in pain for a moment, but they shake it off for now.

Just then a squad member comes forward and they shout out, "Suguha! Asuna! They have taken over the mid-way camp!"

Asuna asks, surprised, "They did?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Good. No more of those stupid rocket barrages."

Hinata then runs over and she yells out, "Oh no! Bad news! The Valkyria has arrived on the field!"

There are gasps and Suguha asks, shocked, "Are you serious, Hinata?!"

Hinata says, with a nod, "Yes, I just heard."

Suguha says, with a snarl, "Oh, great."

Asuna asks, "Where is she heading?"

Hinata says, worriedly, "Straight here!"

There are gasps and Asuna says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Hinata asks, "What should we do?"

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"That Valkyria is monstrously powerful…and she can rip through armies with flicks of her wrists…"_

Asuna tells Hinata, "Get the wounded out of here as well as Serena-chan!"

Hinata asks, confused, "Huh?"

Suguha says, "We'll hold her back as long as we can!"

Their squad mate asks, shocked, "Wait! What?"

Asuna and Suguha started to move out and Hinata says, worriedly, "No! You don't stand a chance!"

Suguha says, "We know that!"

Asuna says, "But we have to do something to slow her down!"

Suguha and Asuna rush off and Hinata yells out, "Wait!" However, the two of them were gone and out to the battlefield where they find a glowing a silver haired young woman wearing black female military outfit and she is covered in a mysterious blue glow that makes her silver hair seem bluish and her eyes give off an eerie ruby red glow as well.

Asuna tells Suguha, "Suguha-chan, we can't take her head on!"

Suguha responds, with a nod, "I know!" Asuna and Suguha then took their rifles off their backs, got them ready to fire, and took aim at the silver haired woman in which they fired on her, but she easily blocked the attacks with her shield.

The Valkyria yells out, "You think that such weak attacks would work on me? Such foolishness!" The Valkyria then extends her mysterious spear-like weapon and fires a beam weapon, but Suguha and Asuna duck into a trench in which they run along the trench, however, the trench became covered in smoke and dust from the explosion caused by the Valkyria's attack. However, the smoke and dust quickly dispels in which Asuna and Suguha poke their heads and upper bodies out of the trench and fire again, but the Valkyria easily blocks the attack with her shield. The Valkyria shouts out, "Your resistance is irritating!" Suguha and Asuna duck back into the trench and run down, but when the Valkyria's attack strikes, the explosion is near enough to them that the shockwave sends them flying out of the trench and into the sights of the enemy!

Suguha says, with a winch, "We've got to get out of here!" The two of them drop their rifles and run as the Valkyria takes aim at them.

The Valkyria shouts out, "Disappear!" She fires her energy beam again and when it hit, it causes a strong explosion that creates a shockwave that sends Suguha and Asuna in which they are flung inside of another trench causing them to fall into unconscious due to the sheer impact knocking the air out of them as well as them suffering some injuries, but coming through the part of the trench system that they were in, Hinata and Kari crawl in and reach them by putting them on their back with Asuna on Kari's back and Suguha on Hinata's back.

Kari says, "Hold on, Asuna!"

Hinata says, "You too, Suguha!" The two of them headed off, but the Valkyria keeps firing in the same area causing them to get flung around during the effort, however, the two of them continue going on until they returned to the base where Hinata and Kari, both of them looking quite battered and exhausted, collapsed in front of everyone going into unconsciousness. Later on, we find Suguha, Asuna, Hinata, Kari, and Serena lying in hospital beds and unconscious while Alicia is also lying in another hospital bed, also in a comatose state due to her suffering a very serious bullet wound. As she lies there, someone enters the area containing her bed in which that person puts a similar spear and shield to the one that the Valkyria had on Alicia. The spear and shield glow causing a blue glow that envelops Alicia causing her to sit and when her eyes open, they contain the same eerie ruby red glow. However, as Alicia robotically gets to her feet and starts to walk, the blue glow starts to flow over to Serena, Hinata, Asuna, Kari, and Suguha causing familiar sigils to appear over their foreheads and their eyes slowly open in which they start to glow with power. We return to the battlefield where the Valkyria and the Imperial forces are facing the Gallian forces.

The Valkyria yells out, her voice echoing with power that can be heard all over the battlefield, "Listen to me, Gallia! Cast aside your weapons and surrender! If you don't, Naggiar's plains will drink deeply of your blood!" As the Imperials cheer as they felt victory was near, the Gallian forces were fearfully until they saw a blue light in which everyone looks to see Alicia, dressed in her military outfit, wielding the same spear and shield as the Valkyria, and glowing in the same blue 'light' as the Valkyria, walks out ahead of her forces, but her expression is blank like she is in a trance.

On Edelweiss, Isara says, shocked, "Alicia…"

Welkin yells out, stunned, "No! She can't be Valkyria!"

The Valkyria asks, surprised, "Another scion to the Valkyrur?" The Valkyria yells out, angrily, "This world has no need for two! Get out!" But just then there is a bright light that engulfs the field and everyone is covering their eyes as the 'light' goes down towards Alicia in which she blinks a lot before regaining her senses.

Alicia asks, "Huh? W-What?" The light fades away, takes five humanoid shapes, and lands nearby while Alicia asks, "Why am I here? Why do I have this shield and sword?" She then looks at the 'lights' which take the form of Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, Valkyrie Sailor Star, and Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy, but all of them have a blank look in their eyes. Alicia asks, surprised, "Who are you?"

Sailor Moon responds, "Everything will be okay, Alicia?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Leave everything to us."

Alicia asks, recognizing their voices, "Wait! Serena? Suguha?"

The Valkyria shouts out, annoyed, "I don't know who you outsiders are, but your interference angers me!" The Valkyria charges right at them, leaps high, and brings her lance down on Sailor Celestial, but Sailor Celestial grabs it with her left hand and stops the attack easily even through the attack greatly cracks the ground around them for tens to hundreds of yards. The Valkyria asks, shocked, "What?" Sailor Celestial then brings her right hand to the Valkyria's forehead and with one flick, the Valkyria yells out as she is sent flying right into an Imperial heavy tank in which the sheer impact of her form flips the tank causing it to be upside down.

Both sides are shocked and Rosie says, shocked, "No freaking way!"

The Valkyria leaps back to her feet and she yells out, enraged, "How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?!" The Valkyria fires a beam directly at the five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, but they don't even move away.

Alicia screams out, "Suguha, get out of the way!"

Welkin overhears Alicia and he asks, "Suguha?" However, Sailor Celestial, with a simple backhand slap, sends the beam high into the sky where it explodes harmlessly!

Largo says, shocked, "No way! That blast was strong enough to decimate whole…divisions of our troops and she just slapped it away!" The Valkyria roars out in rage and charges in with super-human speed and lashes out at the five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts, but they easily dodge the attacks in which soon after, Sailor Celestial ruthlessly counterattacks in which the Valkyria starts to get ruthlessly beaten by Sailor Celestial with the Imperial looking on in shock and horror as their 'ace-in-the-hole' is getting beaten up so easily by the Valkyrie Sailor Scout. She yelps as she is blasted away and she struggles to her feet.

The Valkyria thinks in her mind, _"This is impossible! How can this be?! I am a Valkyria! And yet…I…I am being beaten as if I'm a mere child! What…What are they? I can't believe this is happening! I will…I will lose! No, I can't lose! My grace is counting me to bring him victory! I will not lose to some strange outsiders and peasants! If I can't win, then I will take them to the great beyond! Let us see how they deal with the Valkyria's final flame!"_ The Valkyria crosses her arms and roars as the blue light around her becomes like a flame causing her to yell out, "Wretched fools! You leave me with no other choice! Now, you will suffer the wrath of the Valkyria's final flame! You will burn!" The Valkyria thinks in her mind, _"For you, my grace…"_ As the Valkyria unleashes a powerful blue flame/light from her form, Sailor Celestial unleashes a rainbow energy that mixes with the blue flame/light that swirls and 'morphs' until there is a massive shockwave that flings Valkyria away to her force where she lands with 'thud' while the shockwave causing engines of the Imperial tanks to shut down while there are sounds coming from the weapons of the Imperials.

One Imperial solider says, "My gun is jammed!"

Another one says, "Mine too!"

A third Imperial soldier says, "My lance!" Soon enough, a lot of the Imperial soldiers find their weapons are jammers or not working in some form or another, but the energy of the shockwave creates a vortex in the sky in which the five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts are lifted into it.

Alicia shouts out, "No! Wait! Come back!" However, Alicia is flung back as the five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts are sucked into the vortex which closes behind them in a flash. For several moments, no one knows what to say or do, but one of the Gallian soldiers shouts out about the Valkyria being crushed and this is their chances in which the Gallian soldiers cheer as they charge forward. The Imperial forces, most of their weapons now useless and their Valkyria is down, start to retreat in a panic with a few brave soldiers retrieving their female leader and Valkyria for their forces as they retreat in what becomes a massive route.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

On top of a heavily damaged tower, there are two young women that are fighting it out.

The first young woman has long ashen-black hair, bright amber eyes, violet eyeshadow on her eyelids, and she is wearing a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck mini-dress with yellow designs with blue feather-like accessory on her right hip, at the top of an open portion of her dress, and the dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg.

The second young woman that's tall and of 17-18 years of age with red hair tied in a waist-length ponytail, green eyes with green eyeshadow on her eyelids, and she has on an outfit that consists of multiple layers. First, her top has two layers in which the top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. It is quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also has riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, indicating heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that wrapped around her skirt. She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm that has an orange shield connected to it. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

The two young women continue to battle it out with black haired woman uses flames against the red haired woman, the red haired woman uses her shield with the black haired woman knocks it away, but black haired woman is slammed by massive metallic gears controlled by the red haired woman. However, the black haired woman unleashes powerful flames that destroy them and knocks the red haired woman into a piece of rumble. The red haired young woman gets back to her feet and throws her shield at the black haired woman, but the black haired woman uses a bow and arrow that she created from seemly thin air and fires an arrow in which turns into ashes when it hits the shield then reforms to hit the red haired woman in the leg causing her to collapse. The red haired young lady tried to get back on her feet, but the leg that the arrows went into crippled her.

The black haired woman walks around to the front of the red haired young lady in which she says, "It is unfortunate that you were promised a power that wasn't truly yours." The black haired woman kneels in front of the red haired woman, cups the red haired woman's chin, making red head look at her, and she says, "But take comfort in knowing that I will use it in ways that you could have never imagined."

The red haired woman asks, "Do you believe in destiny?"

The black haired woman responds, "Yes." The black haired woman then creates another bow and arrow and aims straight for the red haired woman when Serena, Asuna, Kari, Hinata, and Suguha appear on one side of the roof while a short young woman of 17-18 years of age with short black hair with a red streak, silver eyes, and wearing a black and rosy red dress same colored heel boots appears on another side.

Serena shouts out, seeing the scene, "Pyrrha!" However, the black haired woman shoots an arrow into the chest of the red haired woman.

Kari says, horrified, "No!" The black haired woman goes to the red haired woman and the red haired woman turns into ashes that flutter in the wind. There is a moment of silence as looks of horror are addressed on the faces of our five universe hopping heroines and the other new arrival on the scene in which images of the deaths of SAO are in the minds of Serena, Asuna, and even Suguha. Soon after, the silver eyed, black haired young lady screams out as she unleashes a great power from her eyes with Hinata, Kari, Serena, Asuna, and Suguha gain their sigils over their foreheads scream at the same time unleashing their power that mixes with power from the silver eyed young lady which spreads all over the area.

The black haired woman screams out, "What's happening?!" She then looks over her arms and hands and sees them cracking and breaking apart causing her to scream out before she is engulfed in this energy which sends out waves that causes strange white masked black creatures to become vaporized from the mysterious energy while looks on in awe and amazement.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

In another area of this same world, around the same time, an eerie woman in a very long black robe with deathly white skin with veins on the sides of her head, a diamond in the middle of her forehead, and her white hair tied in a large bun looks up into the sky and her black sclera eyes narrow.

"How could this happen? What…What are they?" The woman says, her tone showing obvious anger.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Deep within an endless black 'void', Serena, Asuna, Kari, Hinata, and Suguha are lying down in some kind of 'web of light' and all five of them are unconscious while a mysterious figure comes up to all of them.

The figure says, "Interesting…Very interesting indeed…" The figure then creates five crystals of some kind and the figure says, "Let us see what you can do with these." Then each of the five crystals go into bodies of our five current unconscious heroines and the figure says, "The rest is up to you." Soon after, all five of them vanish from the mysterious 'void'.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Right now, inside of some kind of area, Asuna, with an unusual white duel disk that has a dueling deck inside of it, is facing off against another young lady. The duel disk that Asuna has a circular touch screen 'head' through a similar 'energy blade' as the duel disks that Suguha and Serena used before.

The young girl that Asuna is facing has glass with large circular frames in front of her blue eyes and short light-purple and lilac hair that is restrained by light green and orange hair clips that resemble bicycle helmets, in which her clothing consists of a light blue dress with a teal turtleneck under a tan dress held up with brown shoulder straps and a blue belt that has a golden symbol resembling twin birds back to-back and green and orange pouches at both hips. She also wears brown tights, white finger-less gloves, white leg warmers with teal cuffs and straps, and light-orange shoes with green soles.

Right now, this girl has a similar duel disk to the one that Asuna is using attached to her left wrist and she says, "I'm going first Asuna!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Okay, Sayaka-chan!"

The young girl says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Little Fairy in attack mode!" Little Fairy (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode and the young girl says, discarding one card, "I activate Little Fairy's ability and discard one card to raise her level by one!" The young girls says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play Monster Reborn in order to revive my second Little Fairy!" Just then another Little Fairy (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode and the young girl says, discarding one more card from her hand, "Next, I use my second Fairy's ability and discard one more card to raise its level by one! Next, I Overlay both of my Little Fairies and build the Overlay Network!" Both Little Fairies turns into beams of light that goes in a vortex in the ground, she puts the two monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone before putting an XYZ Monster Card from the Extra Deck over them, and she yells out, "I XYZ Summon Fairy Cheer Girl!" Out of the vortex, Fairy Cheer Girl (1900/1500) with two Light Overlay Units orbiting her appear on the field in attack mode. The young girl says, "I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's ability! I remove one Overlay Unit and draw a card!" Fairy Cheer Girl absorbs one of its Overlay Units and the young girl draws one card. The young girl says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I put one card face-down and end my turn!"

Asuna says, with a smile while drawing a card, "Not bad, Sayaka-chan! But I have a surprise for you! My turn!" Asuna then displays two Pendulum Monster cards, Crystal Protector (1500/1800) and Crystal Vanguard (1300/1000), and she says, "I take my scale two, Crystal Protector, and scale five, Crystal Vanguard, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Asuna puts the cards in her duel disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in her Monster Card Zones while the two said monsters appear on the field in two columns of light with the number 2 below Crystal Protector and number 5 below Crystal Vanguard. Asuna says, "With this, I can summon monsters that are levels three to four this turn!"

The young girl asks, confused, "What?"

Asuna yells out, "Shine new jewel and bring forth a new light! Pendulum Summon!" Asuna puts three cards on her duel disk and she says, "I play Crystal Beasts Sapphire Pegasus, Amber Mammoth, and Topaz Tiger!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and Crystal Beasts Sapphire Pegasus (1800/1200), Amber Mammoth (1700/1600), and Topaz Tiger (1600/1000) appear on the field in attack mode. Nearby Serena, Suguha, Hinata, and Kari are watching along with a group of people including a man with a top hat and wearing a red suit similar ringmaster in a circus and a person that looks similar to Yuya, but with light violet and black hair and with grey-brown eyes.

These people are shocked and the young man that looks similar to Yuya asks, confused, "Pendulum?"

A card comes out of Asuna's deck and she says, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I use Sapphire Pegasus' ability and put one Crystal Beast from my deck into my spell and trap zones! And I choose Ruby Carbuncle!" Just then a piece of unrefined ruby crystal appears in Asuna's spell/trap zones on the field. Asuna says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play Graceful Charity and draw three cards while discarding two!" Asuna draws three cards, discards two cards to her disk's graveyard slot, and she says, putting another card into main slot of her disk, "Next, I play Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" Both Asuna and the young girl draw from their decks until they have six cards in their respective hands and Asuna says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I play Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat!" Just then Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat (1200/400) appears on the field in attack mode and Asuna says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "Since I have seven Crystal Beasts on my field and graveyard, I can summon my ultimate monster: Rainbow Dragon!" Images of Crystal Beasts Cobalt Eagle (1400/800) and Emerald Turtle (800/2000) appears and start to glow with the unrefined ruby and other four Crystal Beasts on the field causing Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) on the field in attack mode.

The young girl asks, stunned, "Four thousand attack points?!"

Asuna replies, "That's right, Sayaka-chan! And all aimed for you! I attack Fairy Cheer Girl with Rainbow Dragon! Rainbow Refraction!" Rainbow Dragon unleashes a powerful rainbow beam of energy right at Fairy Cheer Girl.

The young girl, Sayaka, pushes a button on her disk's touch screen and she says, "I activate my trap: Draining Shield!" Sayaka's face-down card is revealed to be Draining Shield and Sayaka says, "I negate your attack and gain life-points equal to your attack monster's…!"

Asuna responds, "Crystal Vanguard's Pendulum Effect activates! Rainbow Dragon can't be targeted by card effects!" Sayaka gasps as her Draining Shield trap card shatters while Rainbow Dragon's attack strikes home causing Fairy Cheer Girl to yelp as she is vaporized causing Sayaka to lose 2100 life-points. Asuna says, "Now, my Crystal Beasts, end this duel!" Sapphire Pegasus and Amethyst Cat attack Sayaka and she yelps as she is flung to the ground as she loses 3000 life-points as well as ending the duel.

Final Score:

Asuna: 4000

Sayaka: 0

The group of people with Serena, Suguha, Hinata, and Kari run over to Sayaka and a young girl, with long dark violet hair and pink in which she is wearing a yellow and white dress and white shoes, runs causing her to ask Sayaka, "Are you okay, Sayaka?"

Sayaka responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Lulu. I'm not surprised that I lost." Sayaka gets to her feet and she tells Asuna, with a smile, "You were really incredible, Asuna, as usual."

Asuna responds, with a smile, "Thank you, but I don't think that I did anything really amazing. I just got the right cards at the right time."

Sayaka asks, "But I never seen cards like those before. Where did you get them?"

Asuna replies, a bit nervously, "Actually, I've always had them. I just don't remember where I got them."

The man dressed much like a circus ringmaster asks, "Due to your memory loss?"

Asuna replies, "Yes, Yusho-sensei."

The man responds, "Very interesting, Asuna-san." The young man that looks like Yuya looks at Asuna as well as the rest of our world traveling heroines as they go over to her in which Suguha glances at the young man causing him to turn from her gaze.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Where have I seen him before?"_ Suguha gets a confused look, but she decides to shrug off the feeling of familiarity for the moment.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

In the streets in a city that looks like a war zone, Suguha is running through the streets and looking around for someone in which we find that she has a green version of the duel disk that Asuna was using around her left wrist.

Suguha shouts out, "Yuto! Lulu! Shay! Yusho-sensei! Where are you?!" Suguha doesn't hear a reply and she says, "Damn it! Who were those guys? Why are they attacking us? And they are using Duel Monsters to attack us! That's just…just insane!" Soon enough, Suguha sees a huge 'hill' of rubble and she says, annoyed, "Oh, great!" She then hears a scream of fear and she runs over to a hole within the hill in which she sees a group of civilian as people that look like the Obelisk Force from the Fusion Dimension coming towards them with sinister smiles on their lips.

One of the civilians asks, "Why? Why are you doing this? What did we do to you?"

One of the Obelisk Force members responds, with an evil smile, "Nothing. You are just in the way."

As the Obelisk Force members aim their duel disks at them, Suguha shouts out, "Stop it!" However, the Obelisk Force members don't listen and the civilian scream as light from the duel disks that the two Obelisk Force members have, exactly like the ones seen them before, engulf them causing them to vanish causing Suguha to gasp in shock and horror as the Obelisk Force member pull out cards from their duel disks' slots with 'pictures' of the terrified civilians on them. Suguha says, lowly, "No…" Just then the most painful memories including those of SAO flow into her mind as a dark aura starts to form around her and her lips turn into a dark scowl. She then sees them about to go after a little girl hiding nearby and she shout out, with a dark angered tone, "That's…That's ENOUGH!" A powerful dark aura comes from Suguha that destroys the 'hill' of rumble, much to the shock and surprise of the Obelisk Force member in which the girl takes this chance to run away and hide. The two Obelisk Force members then look to see Valkyrie Sailor Celestial covered in a dark aura and a sinister ruby red glow coming from her blank eyes.

A second Obelisk Force member asks, stunned, "What?!"

Valkyrie Sailor Celestial activates the duel disk attached to her armored left wrist and she says, with a dark angered snarl, "You are going to pay for this!"

The first Obelisk Force member, Obelisk Force Member 1, says, with a smirk, "Well, a duelist."

The other Obelisk Force member, Obelisk Force Member 2, says, with an evil smile, "Let the games begin." The two Obelisk Force members activate their duel disks, their decks are shuffled, and when their duel disks' touch screen display 4000 life-points for each duelist, they draw five cards from their decks.

"Game on!" Sailor Celestial and the two Obelisk Force members say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Obelisk Force 1: 4000

Obelisk Force 2: 4000

Obelisk Force Member 1 says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I'll take the first turn! I summon Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Soon after, Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and he says, "Thanks to this card, you take six hundred points of damage!" Hunting Hound unleashes a powerful flame that slams into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, but she doesn't flinch when it hits her as she loses 600 life-points causing both Obelisk Force members to give confused looks in which Obelisk Force Member 1 says, putting one card into the main slot, "Think you are so tough, huh? We'll see after this!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 3400

Obelisk Force 1: 4000

Obelisk Force 2: 4000

Obelisk Force Member 2 says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Obelisk Force Member 2 says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I, too, summon an Ancient Gear Hunting Hound!" Another Ancient Gear Hunting Hound (1000/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Obelisk Force Member 2 says, with a sly smirk, "And now, you get slammed with another six hundred points of damage!" The second Hunting Hound slams Sailor Celestial with more flames, but she holds her hand in which the flames slam into it with Sailor Celestial not even flinching as she loses 600 more life-points causing both Obelisk Force members to become a bit unnerved. Obelisk Force Member 2 says, "Oh, yeah! You'll see about this when I use Hunting Hound's other ability and fuse them together!" The two Hunting Hounds goes into a fusion vortex and Obelisk Force Member 2 says, getting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Twin hounds of ancient gears unite as one to form a new power! Fusion Summon!_ " The Obelisk Force Member 2 says, "Time to go on the warpath, Ancient Gear Howitzer!" Out of the fusion vortex, Ancient Gear Howitzer (1000/1800) appears on the field in defense mode and Obelisk Force Member 2 says, with a wicked smile, "And now, once per turn, I can inflict one thousand points of damage to you!" Ancient Gear Howitzer fires a blast into Sailor Celestial, but when the smoke and dust dispel from the explosion caused by the attack, Sailor Celestial isn't hurt at all and her dark expression doesn't change as her life-points drop by one thousand.

Obelisk Force Member 1 asks, a bit nervously, "What is she?"

Obelisk Force Member 2 says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "Dust soon enough! I end my turn!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 1800

Obelisk Force 1: 4000

Obelisk Force 2: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My turn!" When Sailor Celestial draws a card, it causes a shockwave that cracks the already cracked ground even more and Sailor Celestial says, displaying Pendulum Monsters, Xiangke Magician (2500/500) and Xiangsheng Magician (500/1500), "I take the scale three, Xiangke Magician, and scale eight, Xiangsheng Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the two cards on her duel disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in her Monster Card Zones while the two said monsters appear on the field in two columns of light with the number 3 below Xiangke Magician and number 8 below Xiangsheng Magician in which Sailor Celestial says, as an 'image' of her crystal pendulum appears between them swinging, "With this, I can summon monsters that are level four to through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Come on, Iris Magician! Black Fang Magician! And the duel eyed dragon of dimensions, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from circle, and those 'lights' turn into Iris Magician (1500/1000), a red clad female magician with a sword, Black Fang Magician (1700/800), a dark blue and green clad magician with a spear, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

The Obelisk Force members are shocked and Obelisk Force Member 1 asks, confused, "Wait! Pendulum Summon?!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod and dark stern tone, "And these monsters will bring your doom! I Overlay my Iris Magician and Black Fang Magician and build the Overlay Network!" The two said monsters turn into lights as they go into a vortex in the ground while she puts the two monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone before putting an XYZ Monster Card from the Extra Deck over them, and she yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Now, come forth, ravenous dragon of rebellion! I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) with two Dark Overlay Units appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, with a dark serious tone, "But I'm not done with you fools! Far from it! Thanks to my Xiangke and Xiangsheng Magicians, I can XYZ Summon with Dark Rebellion and he counts as the same level monsters as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Obelisk Force Member 2 asks, shocked, "What?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark strong tone, "I Overlay my Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Two said monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground and while this happens, Sailor Celestial puts the two monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone before putting an XYZ Monster Card from the Extra Deck over them, and she yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Dragon with duel colored eyes! Resurrect from the deepest darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! XYZ Summon! Appear now, the dragon called forth by the blazing calamity! It is time to howl, Supreme Violent Dragon King, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode and creates a shockwave that cracks the ground as well as shatter the remaining glass in the area.

Obelisk Force Member 1 asks, confused, "What…What is this?!" The two Obelisk Force members then look to see the dark aura around Sailor Celestial grow stronger and take the form of a sinister dragon before going back to Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark stern tone, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ability activates! By removing one Overlay Unit, it destroys all other cards on the field!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon absorbs one Overlay Unit and Sailor Celestial says, with a dark strong tone, "Now, go! Destroy everything with Blazing Calamity!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon spins around as it creates a powerful vortex storm that destroys the face-down cards of the two Obelisk Force members along with Sailor Celestial's own two Pendulum Monsters, but Ancient Gear Howitzer is protected by a shield.

Obelisk Force Member 2 says, "Nice try, girl! But Howitzer is unaffected by card effects!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark strong tone, "Then maybe an attack will do and it is even better since Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains two hundred attack points for every card destroyed by this ability!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon then goes from 3000/2500 to 4000/2500 and Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "Not to mention that since an XYZ Monster was used for its summoning, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice per turn!"

The two Obelisk Force members gasp in shock and Obelisk Force Member 1 says, shocked, "Impossible!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "Oh, it is possible, fool! Next, I play Rank Up-Magic: Shadow Force! I can revive one Dark XYZ Monster from my graveyard with its abilities negated and then rank it up into an XYZ Monster that's one rank higher by using it and this card!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field and then goes into a vortex while Sailor Celestial puts another XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck over her Dark Rebellion card in which she says, with a dark strong tone, "From the depth of Purgatory, sing the sound of rebellion dedicated to those restless souls! Let it echo for all eternity and appear! Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution! Meet the monster of your swan song, fools! Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial yells out, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, take out that peon now! Destruction Burst of Rage!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon unleashes a beam of flames at Obelisk Force Member 1 in which he screams as it slams into causing him to fly back and his smoking form slams into the ground, hard, and into unconsciousness as he loses 4000 life-points as well as the duel.

Obelisk Force Member 2 says, shocked, "No!" Obelisk Force Member 2 says, with a snarl, "You are going to pay for that!"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a dark stern tone, "That only one that will be paying for anything is you and once you lose, you will be banished to the darkness to suffer for all time, you worthless peon! Raging Dragon, destroy his tin toy!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attacks, again, and destroys Ancient Gear Howitzer in a strong explosion, but since it was in defense mode, Obelisk Force Member 2 doesn't lose any life-points.

Obelisk Force Member 2 says, with a sly smirk, "Bad move, witch! Thanks to Howitzer's ability, when it is destroyed, I can summon one Ancient Gear monster from my deck without worrying about any requirements! This duel is far from done!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark strong tone, "It is over!" Obelisk Force Member 2 gives a confused look and Sailor Celestial says, with a dark serious tone, "Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon's ability activates! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can negate the activation of a monster's ability and destroy it in which I can summon one XYZ Monster from my graveyard!" Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units in which it sends dark violet energy into Obelisk Force Member 2's duel disk while Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) reappears on the field in attack mode.

Obelisk Force Member 2 says, in disbelief, "This can't be!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark strong tone, "But it is! Now, disappear! Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon, show him his doom!" Dark Requiem flies up into the sky and Sailor Celestial shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "Requiescent Disaster Disobey!" Dark Requiem dive bombs Obelisk Force Member 2 and he scream as he is hit in which he is knocked to the ground while he loses 3000 life-points in which Sailor Celestial yells out, "Rebellion Dragon, end this!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon flies and slams into Obelisk Force Member 2 in which he is sent flying into the ground as he loses 2500 more life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 1800

Obelisk Force 1: 0

Obelisk Force 2: 0

The dark aura that surround Sailor Celestial grows stronger and turns into the 'sinister dragon form' once again in which she says, with a dark sneer, "Be gone!" The 'dark dragon' dive bombs both Obelisk Force members in which Obelisk Force Member 2 yells out as he and his comrade are swallowed up by it in which when it fades away, both Obelisk Force members are gone as if they didn't exist! On the meanwhile, elsewhere in the ruined city, we find Valkyrie Sailor Moon, looking exactly like her Shadow Sailor Moon form and surrounded by her own dark aura, looking at three fearful Obelisk Force members while Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) is behind her.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon says, with a dark enraged tone, "Now, vanish you pathetic fools! Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, destroy them now with Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon dive bombs and slashes all three Obelisk Force member causing them to yell as they are sent airborne as they lose 3000 life-points as well as the duel. Sailor Moon's dark aura takes the same 'sinister dragon shape' as Sailor Celestial's dark aura did and Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "Now, disappear!" The 'dark dragon' then leaps out and engulfs the three Obelisk Force members causing them to vanish as if they were never there in the first place. Next, elsewhere, we see Valkyrie Sailor Star, surrounded by her own dark aura, is facing two Obelisk Force members with a mysterious dark blue circle surrounding them and Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) as well as Rainbow Dark Dragon (4000/0) behind her.

Valkyrie Sailor Star says, with a dark strong tone, "Time to pay for your crimes! Rainbow Dragons, get rid of these fools! Double Rainbow Refraction!" Both Rainbow Dragons unleash their attacks on both Obelisk Force members causing them to scream as the attacks send them flying into the dark blue circle surrounding them as they lose 4000 life-points, each, as well as the duel in which they yell out as they are entrapped by shadows from below causing to disappear as if they were never there in the first place. Joining up with Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy, she has her own dark aura surrounding her as another Obelisk Force member is swallowed by shadows from the ground. Finally, we join up with Valkyrie Sailor Sun, she also has a 'dark aura' surrounding her and her eyes have become blank with a dark violet glow coming from them. She is facing an Obelisk Force member with an Ancient Gear Howitzer (1000/1800) on his field in defense mode while she has a Fairy Cheer Girl (1900/1500) with two Light Overlay Units in attack mode.

Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, with a dark stern tone, "I activate Fairy Cheer Girl's ability! By removing an Overlay Unit, I can draw one card!" Fairy Cheer Girl absorbs one Overlay Unit and Valkyrie Sailor Sun draws a card.

Obelisk Force member says, "That won't save you little girl."

Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Don't count on it, you peon! I activate Rank-Up Magic: Overlord Force! I take one XYZ monster on my field and rank it up into a Chaos XYZ monster that's one rank higher!"

Obelisk Force member asks, confused, "Say what?!"

Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, darkly as the dark aura around her gets stronger, "I use my Fairy Cheer Girl to rebuild the Overlay Network! Go, Chaos XYZ Evolution!" Fairy Cheer Girl goes into a vortex into the sky while a new XYZ monster card appears over Fairy Cheer Girl's card on Valkyrie Sailor Sun's duel disk and Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, with a dark strong tone, "Time to fall to your doom! Come forth, Chaos XYZ Dark Fairy Cheer Girl!" Out of the vortex, CXYZ Dark Fairy Cheer Girl (2500/1900), a dark fairy monster with eight dark feathered fairy wings and three Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Obelisk Force member asks, "What is that?"

Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, with a dark stern tone with the dark aura around her growing stronger, "Overlord Force's other effect! Since it was used to summon a Dark Chaos XYZ Monster, it gains five hundred attack points for every Overlay Unit that it has currently!" Dark Fairy Cheer Girl goes from 2500/1900 to 4000/1900 and Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" Valkyrie Sailor Sun and her opponent draw from their decks until they have six cars in their respective hands in which Valkyrie Sailor Sun shouts out, with a dark stern tone, "Now, Dark Fairy, get rid of that his overgrown toy!" Dark Fairy Cheer Girl fires a beam of dark energy from her want that vaporizes Ancient Gear Howitzer, but since it was in defense mode, the Obelisk Force member doesn't lose any life-points.

A card comes out of the Obelisk Force member's deck and he says, putting it on his duel disk, "Bad move! Thanks to my Howitzer's ability, I can play my Ancient Gear Golem without the need of any cost since you destroyed my Howitzer in battle!" Ancient Gear Golem (3000/3000) appears on the field in defense mode and the Obelisk Force member says, with a sly sneer, "Too bad! All that for nothing!"

Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, with a dark sinister smile, "For you, you mean." The Obelisk Force member gives a confused look and Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, with a dark grin, "Thanks to my Dark Fairy Cheer Girl, since a monster has been destroyed in battle, I can remove an Overlay Unit and you lose four hundred life-points for every card in my hand!"

The Obelisk Force member gasps and he yells out, "This can't be happening!"

Dark Fairy Cheer Girl absorbs one of its Overlay Units and Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, with a dark sinister smile, "That's right! I have six cards in my hand and that means that you lose twenty-four hundred life-points! How does it feel to be the one hunted down? Wait! Let see what you have to say after this!" Dark Fairy Cheer Girl unleashes a dark energy beam that slams into the Obelisk Force member in which he yelps as he is knocked to the ground as he loses 2400 life-points causing him to lose the duel as well. Soon after, however, he yelps as dark tentacles come out of the shadows and swallows him. Afterwards, all five Valkyrie Sailor Scouts grunt and groan as the 'darkness' takes to the skies and vanishes into a vortex which vanishes as quickly as it appeared.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Danganronpa universe, Unknown location**_

Heading yet into another universe, Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari are assembled within some kind of cafeteria with iron plates that are bolted.

Asuna asks, "Anything?"

Hinata says, shaking her head, "We're locked in."

Just then a chill comes over them and Asuna asks, "Did you feel that?"

Kari says, with a nod, "Yeah." The group looks over the whole area and they see a figure in the hallway.

Suguha says, seriously, "Hold on!"

Suguha rushes off and Serena yells out, "Sis, wait!" Soon enough, the others follow Suguha as she follows the figure into a hallway filled with what looks like hotel/dorm rooms.

Hinata asks, "What is this place?"

Kari says, "It looks like dorm rooms."

All of them get another chill and Asuna asks, a bit nervously, "Did you feel that?"

Serena says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kari says, a bit nervously, "I do too."

Just then a female voice says, "In here…"

Serena asks, nervously, "W-What was that?"

The female voice echoes out, "In here…"

Suguha says, pointing to a room with a nameplate that a picture of a boy and 'Makoto', "It's come from in there!"

Suguha goes over to the door and Asuna says, nervously, "Wait, Suguha-chan!" However, it is too late as Suguha opens the door and they find themselves within what looks like a regular dorm room.

Kari says, "It looks like a regular dorm room."

Hinata says, with a nod, "Yes."

The five young ladies enter the dorm room and they look around in which Serena says, nervously, "I don't like this."

Asuna says, nervously, "Neither do I, Serena-chan." The group looks around and they 'feel' that the 'chill' is coming from another door within the room. Our five world hopping heroines then slowly goes to the door and Suguha takes the door handle into her hand while Serena and Asuna look nervous, but when she tries to up the door, she can't open it.

Suguha asks, "Huh?"

Suguha tries harder and Hinata asks, "Is it locked?"

Serena says, nervously, "Oh, well. We should leave it alone."

Suguha asks, seriously, "If it is locked, who locked it?"

Suguha tries to opens the door with greater effort and Asuna asks, nervously, "Suguha-chan, maybe…" However, she doesn't get to finish as Suguha forces the door.

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yeah, it was stuck!"

Kari asks, curiously, "Stuck?"

Suguha says, "Yeah, I just lifted…" However, Suguha doesn't finish as she and the others 'senses' the 'chill' coming from inside of the other room and when they look inside, they get a shock as they see the body of a young woman with long blue hair and wearing a female sailor outfit.

Serena yells out, with a screech of fear, "Oh my Kami!" Hinata, Kari, Asuna, and Suguha give fearful looks and/or yells of fear from their mouths, but then the 'body' starts to glow in which all five of them as the light engulfs them. After an undetermined amount of time, all of them wake up and shake their heads.

Hinata asks, confused, "W-What happened?"

Suguha says, shaking her head, "I don't know, Hinata." Everyone then looks towards the other room where they find a normal bathroom with a shower that's completely clean.

Serena says, fearfully, "T-The body!"

Asuna asks, confused, "W-What's going on?" Just then they hear a 'click' and everyone looks towards a television screen in the room where they see the image of Monokuma in it.

Just then a high-pitch male voice shouts out, "Greetings! I'm Monokuma, the headmaster of this academy! New students please report to the gym immediately! That's all!"

The image of Monokuma vanishes from the screen and Suguha asks, "What was that all about?"

Asuna says, "I don't know, Suguha-chan, but I don't like it at all." Serena, Hinata, and Kari nod their heads in agreement as they get to their feet and within another room, a living Chisa Yukizome with swirls filling her eyes.

Chisa Yukizome says, with a sinister grin, "Class is in session students." Chisa gives a wicked smile, but she doesn't notice that there is a 'black fog' just above and behind her, however, it vanishes as quickly as it appeared for now.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Right now, Serena, Suguha, Hinata, Asuna, and Kari are hiding within an alleyway and all of them are taking a deep breath.

Suguha says, "Man! I thought that the last world was nuts!"

Kari says, with a nod, "I agree."

Asuna asks, confused, "What was that weird power that they used? And why they called us 'Norma' when it didn't work on us?"

Suguha says, "Something tells me that we don't want to know Asuna."

Just the group is hearing noises and Serena asks, nervously, "Oh no! Did they find us?"

Asuna says, shaking her head, "No, Serena-chan. They sound some distance away." The five of them sneak around the alleyways in which they look to see what looks like a group of strange police car in which they look futuristic sci-fi cars with no wheels with a group of police officers and detective with a crowd behind them while the detective surrounds a baby girl with brown hair and crying with a triangle force-field. He seems to touch the field causing him to get shocked while a young woman with brown hair and blue eyes tried to run over to the baby while two police officers restrain her.

The baby seems the woman, stops crying, and goes over to her while the young woman shouts out, pleadingly, "No, sweetie!" When the baby touches the force-field, it shatters in front of her. One of the police officers grabs the baby while the detective reads something, but the young woman gets out of the grip of the police officer that held her and rushes over to the officer holding the baby girl in which the young woman takes the baby girl and holds her protectively in her arms while she is getting ganged up by more police officers.

As they are watching this, Hinata says, with a gasp, "This is awful."

Asuna asks, angrily, "What do they think that they are doing?"

Suguha says, angrily, "Ganging up on a baby and her mother. It doesn't matter what world you are in…It is just wrong." They witness everyone looking at a young lady of 16 years of age with long blond hair, pink eyes, and wearing blue and white formal dress that makes her look like royalty. After a brief while, the blond hair young lady says something that causes the young lady to scream out and throw a baby bottle at the young lady, but another young lady with short violet hair and orange eye and dressed like a maid creates some kind of shield to protect the young blond haired lady. Soon enough, the police officers wrestle the young baby girl out of the arms of the young woman, who is obviously the baby girl's mother, and into some kind of glass cage in which they prepare to put her into one of the cars. Suguha, wearing her duel disk that she had used in the duel against the Obelisk Force members, leaps out and she screams out, "Leave her alone!"

Everyone looks at her and a person shouts out, "Hey! Who are you?"

Suguha activates her duel disk, draws a card, and she yells out, putting the card on her duel disk, "Come forth, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" With a flash of light, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears with a mighty roar. The crowd is shocked and Suguha shouts out, "Odd-Eyes, teach these bastards a lesson on picking on kids! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fires a spiral beam of flames from its mouth and being Real Solid Vision, thus, having physical mass/presence, destroys one of the police cars in a strong explosion causing others in the crowd to scream and yell in shock. Before they could get over their shock, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon was on them and flinging police officers around like they were rag dolls. They tried to create force-fields around Odd-Eyes, but the force-fields shatter in which other officers are slammed into nearby buildings and through windows causing the civilians of the group to scream and run in fear and panic.

Serena, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari are watching this and Serena says, with a sigh, "Sis…"

Kari says, with a nervous smile, "So much for not making a scene." On the meanwhile, the cage containing the baby girl starts to float off right into Suguha's arms.

The baby looks at Suguha and she says, with a warm smile, "Hey, sweetie." Just then two men, wearing brown suits that are similar to what guards would wear, come over and try to entrap Suguha in a force field, but they shatter at her touch in which she thinks in her mind, sensing something, _"What was that feeling?"_

One of the guards says, "The light! She must be another Norma!"

Suguha, while holding the cage containing the baby girl in one arm, says, extending her other arm and in angry tone, "Norma this, you bastards!" The two men scream as they are sent flying by a Force Push from Suguha causing them to crash into another car where the young lady dressed as a maid and the blond haired young lady in a blue and white royal dress are with a little blond hair girl with her blond hair in pigtail and a blond haired male.

The teen blond haired girl asks, shocked, "How in the world? Can Norma do that?"

The blond haired male responds, seriously, "No, they can't! Norma can't summon creatures or use abilities similar to the Light of Mana! I'm not sure what she is, but she is no Norma! She is something…more dangerous!" On the meanwhile, Serena and Asuna rush over to the baby girl's mother, who is shock of what's happening, and the baby girl's mother is shocked to be helped on her feet.

Asuna says, "You need to come with us, ma'am."

The baby girl's mother asks, "What?"

Serena says, "If you want your baby to have its mother, please come with us!" Before the baby girl's mother could say anything, Asuna and Serena start to drag her off, but force-fields, created by two police officers, try to prevent them from leaving, but when Serena and Asuna touch them, they shatter like glass causing them to sense the same thing that Suguha sensed. However, knowing that they didn't have time to wonder about what they sensed, they used Force Push on the police officers to send them flying into the side of a car and knocking them senseless as they drag the baby girl's mother away in which Kari and Hinata are waiting for them in which Kari, wearing a pink version of Suguha's duel disk, activates the duel disk and puts a Synchro Monster card on it causing Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) to appear.

Kari yells out, "Come on!" Serena and Asuna quickly leap onto Black Rose Dragon, who is a Real Solid Vision projection, with the baby girl's mother.

Hinata shouts out, "Suguha!" Suguha deactivates her duel disk causing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon to vanish and she leaps onto the back of Black Rose Dragon with the baby girl in tow with Kari and Hinata being the last ones to join them before Black Rose Dragon takes off into the distance at high speeds.

The little blond haired girl asks, fearfully, "W-What…What just happened big sister?"

The teen blond haired girl responds, "I don't know Sylvia." She asks the blond haired male, "Julio, are you sure they weren't Norma?"

The blond haired male responds, "No, Angelise, they weren't. As I said before, Norma don't have the ability to summon dragon-like creatures. And you saw them make jesters with their hands causing people to be sent flying. That should be only something that the Light of Mana is capable of and yet, the Light of Mana shatters at their touch." The blond hair male tells a woman with light blue hair and yellow eyes as well as wearing a red military outfit, "Tend to the wounded, Riza."

The woman responds, "Yes, your excellency." The woman then gets out of car and she thinks in her mind, _"Who were they? Could they be…?"_ The woman is in deep thought as she gets over to the chaos that Suguha has caused in the rescue of the baby girl while the police officers and such are tending to their wounded with the same power that they tried to use to contain the baby girl and our five universe hopping heroines.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

At a faraway location, we find Suguha, Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata talking with the young woman, who is called Saia, holding her baby daughter, who is called Serra.

The young woman, Saia, says, "I see. I thought so. Norma can't do the things that you can."

Suguha says, "And I thought that we have already been to pretty messed up worlds."

Saia says, "I can't blame you for feeling that way, but that's what we thought and believed…at least until I went to medical school and studied psychology as well. Actually, I think that this started when I saw officers take away baby Norma and it made me wonder: How could babies, who are so pure and innocent, violently reject Mana? At first, I thought that it was a stupid thought, but that thought grew and grew inside of me. Guess that's what inspired me to study psychology and medicine. Soon enough, I felt that Norma were just people that had a genetic mutation or something that made them unable to use the Light of Mana causing them to 'reject' it even if they don't want to. And I felt strongly since I found out that all Norma were born from Mana wielding parents just like me. It confirmed it for me when Serra was born and I found out that she was a Norma." Saia says, solemnly, "I feared for her for obvious reasons. From what I read about our history, I found out that the Norma were the oppressed and we, the humans, were the oppressors. We rejected the Norma just because they can't use Mana and they can disrupt Mana with their very presence. I didn't know what they will do to my little girl if they found out. I mean, she is just a baby. How can just an innocent baby be just a monster? If they are raised right, Norma can be good members of society like any human."

Asuna says, "This is just wrong."

Saia says, with a sigh, "While I may agree with you, but this is the way that our world is." Saia says, solemnly, "And there is no place in it for my precious Serra. They will take her away to do who knows what with her."

Hinata asks Saia, "Do you have anywhere to go?"

Saia says, with a sigh, "I do have a cottage far away in the mountains. Only my beloved husband would know."

Serena asks Saia, "Where is your husband?"

Saia says, with a nervous smile, "Gone. Even in this 'perfect world', there is still death that doesn't come from old age."

Hinata says, solemnly, "I'm sorry."

Saia replies, with a smile, "It is all right. My darling is much like the others…I doubt that he would have accepted Serra even if she is her own child."

Suguha asks, shocked, "Seriously?"

Saia tells our five young world hoppers, "Anyway, I thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Serena says, "This may not be our world, but no matter what the circumstances, a mother should never be separated from their child."

Asuna, Hinata, Kari, and Suguha nod their heads in agreement and Asuna says, "Saia-san, we should start to prepare you to go. We should pack what you need to get to your 'mountain retreat' and you and Serra should head while we provide a distraction for you."

Saia asks, confused, "Distraction?"

Suguha tells Saia, "They must know who you are and where to find you."

Saia says, worriedly, "Yes, you're right!" Saia asks Suguha, Hinata, Serena, Asuna, and Kari, "But what about you?"

Kari tells Saia, with a smile, "We'll be okay." Soon enough, our five universe traveling heroines start to help Saia prepare for her escape to keep her daughter, Serra, safe at their 'retreat', but a few of our 'universe hoppers' wonder if Kari's words won't come back to 'bite them'.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Out in what looks like the darkened seas, our five universe hopping heroines are in a small ship that's drift along where the waves take them.

Suguha asks, "Isn't this a big slap in the face?"

Serena asks Suguha, "Sis, do you really need to do this now?"

Hinata asks, curiously, "Why can't we use our monsters?"

Asuna tells Hinata, "It would be too dangerous."

Suguha says, "No kidding, Asuna. It is just saying 'shoot me down'."

Serena tells Suguha, "Well, I don't see you coming up with any ideas, Suguha."

Suguha glares at Serena and Kari says, seeing something, "Over there!" Kari points in the direction that she sees something and when the others look, they see an island with some kind of facility on it.

Suguha says, "Finally!"

Hinata asks, "It looks like there is some kind of facility on it. But isn't it dangerous?"

Suguha says, "Better than starving to death, Hinata."

Serena says, "We can't just rush in there."

Suguha responds, "Who said that we are rushing in that place sis? We are going to sneak in and get a bit of food."

Asuna says, nervously, "We did forget to get a bit of food and supplies for ourselves when we helped Saia and her daughter escape." Suguha gives a nervous chuckle and they use their powers to push the boat into what looks like a hidden area behind the facility. After they hid the boat as best as they could, they collapse onto the ground.

Kari says, wearily, "I'm tired…"

Hinata says, with a nod, "We've been moving around all day and night without any food or sleep."

Suguha says, nodding her head and saying with a tired voice, "No joke, Hinata."

Serena asks, weakly, "Do you think that it is safe?" The five universe traveling heroes give yawns to show their tiredness and they go over to what looks like a place surrounded by bushes.

Asuna says, tiredly, "I don't know…"

Suguha says, tiredly, "Bad idea to stay with the boat…" The others nod their heads in agreement and soon enough, all five of them fall into a deep sleep. However, in a short time, they are surrounded by young woman wielding what look like assault rifles as the five sleeping heroines are looked upon.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Within some kind of office, we find a woman in her late twenties with long black haired tied in a ponytail, violet eyes, deep ruby red colored lips, and wearing a strange white military outfit in which we can see that her right hand and arm is a prosthetic robotic arm. This woman is talking with another young woman with short green hair, square glasses in front of orange, pink coloring on her lips, and wearing her own white and violet style military dress with grey legging over her legs with white and violet knee-high high-heeled boots on her feet.

The green haired woman yells out, "You can't be serious! They…!"

The black haired woman says, with a cold serious tone, "Are too powerful to be contained, controlled, and both at the same time. Any attempt will cause a backlash that your kind can't accept." The black haired woman says, "Remember the footage of their recuse of that Norma and her mother? They were holding back."

The green haired woman asks, a bit nervously, "Holding back?"

The black haired woman responds, with a nod, "That's right. Now, if we told them that they are here, they would immediately demand that we kill them or we let them take them away to be killed or experimented on. What do you think will happen?" The black haired woman tells the green haired woman, looking her straight in the eye, "Imagine hundreds to thousands of dead humans in the streets because your precious Light of Mana won't work on them, but their powers will surely and easily work on you." The green haired woman gasps in shock and the black haired woman asks, with a sly smirk, "Now, do you want them contained here where they can do some good or do you want them fighting back causing massive damage to your civilization in a stupid attempt to kill or use them in which they will fight back and you will lose?"

The black haired woman crosses her arms, the green haired woman gives a nervous look, and then the green haired woman responds, "W-What makes you think that you can control them?"

The black haired woman responds, with a sly smirk, "They aren't too hard to figure out." The black haired woman says, "What's it is going to be? You know all too well that I'm speaking the truth. You tried to speak down on them and they made you look a little child." The green haired woman winches as images of her kneeling on the ground in front of Suguha and the woman is looking into the eyes of Suguha causing the green haired woman to realize that she is a bug compared to Suguha.

The green haired woman shakes her head and she yells out, annoyed, "Fine! I will have them registered like the rest of you! But this is on your head Jill! They had better earn their keep here!"

The black haired woman says, with a sly smirk, "Oh, they will. Trust me, they will. However, it is best that you don't interact with them. They are aliens, but they seem to be a 'superior breed' to regular humans." The green haired woman huffs and leaves the room while the black haired woman looks over at a holographic screen showing Suguha, Serena, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari, wearing similar outfits to the ones that the woman with the assault weapons had on earlier, sitting down in a room together.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

Returning to the present time period and on board of the USS Enterprise, Suguha's unconscious form is lying down in a bed with Kazuto, Naruto, and Sakura surrounding her.

Sakura says, "From what my ring and the equipment can tell me, she is perfectly healthy. She just got a major mental shock."

Kazuto says, "Sugu…"

Naruto tells Kazuto, "She will be just fine, believe it. She is a fighter."

Kazuto says, with a nod and smile, "Right, Naruto." Kazuto and Naruto take each of Suguha's hands and there is a glow coming from them.

Sakura asks, seeing this, "What?" Kazuto and Naruto are also confused and then they feel a slight 'pull' from it, but then Suguha's eyes slowly open.

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Sugu?"

Suguha looks at Kazuto and she asks, weakly, "Big brother?" Suguha looks at Naruto and Sakura and she asks, "Naruto? Sakura?"

Sakura says, with a smile, "About time!"

Naruto says, with a smile, "We're glad that you are okay, Suguha!"

Suguha gets to a sitting position and Sakura tells Suguha, "Whoa! Easy!"

Suguha asks, looking around, "Where am I?"

Kazuto responds, "You are in the Enterprise's medical bay."

Suguha asks, confused, "The Enterprise? How did I get here?"

Naruto asks, "You don't remember?"

Suguha responds, "The last thing that I remember is when I was with Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata when we lost our memories…"

Kazuto asks, interrupting, "So, you did lose your memories?"

Suguha replies, "Yeah, we did and…" Suguha gives a gasp and she yells out, "Serena! Hinata! Kari! Asuna!"

Suguha looks around and Sakura says, solemnly, "They aren't here, Suguha. We only found you…"

Naruto says, "Actually, you found us, believe it."

Suguha asks, confused, "What do you mean?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "It is a bit of story, Sugu, but we're glad that you are okay." Suguha smiles at her older step-brother/cousin and Naruto, Sakura, and Kazuto start to explain about the current situation to Suguha. Later on, we are on the bridge of the Enterprise where we find Davis, Tai, Izzy, Trista, Ami, Lita, Kotone, Keiko, Veemon, Agumon, Tentomon, Neptune, Nepgear, Noire, and Uni assembled together.

Noire says, "You know, you are falling for that guy's trap."

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah, we know."

Lita says, with a snarl, "But we don't have any more clues to lead us to Serena, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata." Just then the group hears the door to the turbolift open and they look to see Naruto, Sakura, Kazuto, Suguha, Lunamon, and Agumon (Tamer) coming out with Naruto and Kazuto helping Suguha onto the bridge.

Keiko asks, surprised, "Suguha?"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Hey, Keiko."

Davis asks, "What she doing out of bed?"

Tai says, "Don't tell me. She insisted."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Despite her brother telling her to take it easy."

Suguha says, "Not when my sister and my friends are out there."

Ami asks Suguha, "Do you have your memories back?"

Suguha replies, "I've got all of my memories, Ami. Before and after Serena, Asuna, Hinata, Kari, and I got blown into the multiverse."

Kotone asks, curiously, "Really?"

Suguha tells Uni and Nepgear, "Sorry about attacking you and your fellow CPU, you two."

Uni says, with a huff, "You just got the drop on us that's all."

Kazuto tells the others, "We already told them about Neptune and the others."

Neptune says, "Well, nice to meet you, Suguha! I guess that this is second time for you in this fic."

Suguha gives a confused look and Nepgear says, with a sigh, "Oh, Neptune…"

Trista asks Suguha, "Princess, we need for you to recall what happened to you after you were sent into the vast multiverse after you saved it with the others. Can you do that?"

Suguha replies, "Yeah…But can you not keep calling me that? It is getting annoying."

Lita says, with a grin, "She's back."

Suguha glares at Lita with a sly smirk and she then looks at the Enterprise's main screen, which has Aincrad on it, and she says, "I can't believe that it is back."

Suguha takes a few steps forward and Kazuto asks, "Sugu…?"

Suguha responds, "I know what you are going to ask and I know that you can feel it too…you can feel HIM."

Noire asks, curiously, "Him?"

Davis says, "The so-called 'demon king of Aincrad'."

Nepgear asks, "You mean the guy that trapped many of you in that virtual world and caused the deaths of around four thousand people?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "The same Nepgear. He is up to something and we have to find sis, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari before whatever he is happening comes to effect." The others look at the main view screen and they look at Aincrad before Suguha starts to explain the story of what happened to her, Serena, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari as they crossed over into different worlds and/or universes.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Deep within Aincrad, we are within the Ruby Palace where Heathcliff is seemly sitting down on his throne and looking in deep thought.

He then opens his eyes and he says, "You have finally 'regained your senses', Selene. Good."

Just then a male voice says, "You seem happy." Heathcliff then looks to see a tall skinny young man in his early twenties with messy white hair and grey eyes with a grey jacket over a white shirt, black jeans, and brown shoes.

Heathcliff replies, with a nod, "Yes, I am. It will be time for the next phase to begin."

The young man says, with a sly smile on his lips, "Interesting on how you are using your former friend's plan to further your goals, but then again, he is trying to use your former 'royal daughters' for the same purpose."

Heathcliff retorts, "Indeed, Nagito-san. Plus, I am glad that you are here."

The young man asks, curiously, "You are? Why?" Heathcliff doesn't reply, but when he gets up from his throne, he charges at the young man with incredible speed and the young man barely avoids a sword swipe from Heathcliff in which he says, "My, I wonder what I did to get that reaction."

Heathcliff replies, "I am far from a fool, Nagito-san."

The young man retorts, "I don't know what you mean."

Heathcliff says, with a wide smirk, "Then let teach about the true power in all things. The power beyond hope and despair, Nagito-san." The young man, Nagito, narrows his eyes at Heathcliff as the two of them seemly are about to battle it out.

 **End of Chapter 51**

Well, we have arrived at the end of this chapter! It looks like Suguha has regained her memories at last, but you must be wondering: What about the story of Serena, Suguha, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari being in Naruto's/Hinata's home world of the Elemental Countries? You didn't put that 'story' in! Well, hold your horses, Triggers, you'll find out that story soon enough, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	52. Lost Valkyries' Journey, Part 3

Coming into this chapter, Suguha/Sailor Celestial have regained her memories and have finally rejoined the group. However, how will the 'dynamics' changes with the revelation about our Celestial Scout and Princess that revealed before the start of this arc of the story? As you already have figured, there is only one way to find out and that's to continue to read this story, everyone! Yet again, before we begin, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 52: Lost Valkyries' Journey, Part 3**

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Elemental Countries**_

In the ruins of Whirlpool, Serena, Suguha, Hinata, Asuna, and Kari are looking around the ruins of the place before going to meet up with Ange, a young man with brown hair, violet eyes, and wearing military type fatigues, and finally, there is a large pink-red dragon with orange eyes. Serena, Hinata, Asuna, and Kari are wearing similar…outfits to what Ange is wearing with Serena's outfit being silver, Hinata's outfit being violet, Asuna's outfit being white, and Kari's outfit being pink.

The young man asks, "Anything?"

Suguha says, shaking her head, "Not a thing."

Asuna says, "It seems like this place was ruined a long time ago, Tusk-san."

Kari asks Ange, "Anything, Ange?"

Ange responds, "No. I can't raise Arzenal or anyone." The group looks at a group of half-a-dozen strange Mechas.

Serena asks, curiously, "Where could we be?"

Suguha says, "Wish I knew sis."

Hinata gives a curious look around and Kari asks Hinata, "Is something wrong?"

Hinata responds, "I don't know why, but I'm getting a feeling from this place."

Ange asks, curiously, "A feeling?"

Hinata replies, "Like I have been here before."

Asuna asks, curiously, "You have?"

Hinata says, "I just get this feeling."

The young man gives a thoughtful expression and he says, "Well, you aren't from our world…It could be the world where you came from."

Ange asks, "Seriously?"

The young man says, "Well, we don't know anything about Hinata, Kari, Suguha, Serena, and Asuna other than the fact that they have powers beyond any Mana user which shows that they aren't part of our world and two, we aren't sure about the full abilities of Villkiss."

Ange asks, "Wait! Villkiss?"

The young man says, with a nod, "And Valkyrie. Remember, they are different from the Para-Mails. They are special. And while we don't know them completely, we do know that they have the ability to travel between worlds."

Suguha asks, "So, you are saying that we are in another world, Tusk?"

The young man, Tusk, responds, "Maybe. Maybe it is reason that Hinata feels familiar with it. Maybe this is her home world."

Hinata asks, curiously, "Really?" Hinata says, looking around, "This place does have an aura of familiarity…"

Ange tells Hinata, "Well, if this is your home world, it is a real dump."

Serena says, with a sigh, "Oh, Ange…"

Ange says, with a sigh, "Anyway, we should go and see if anywhere in this world isn't so…" But then a bright light encircles all of the people, the one dragon, and the Mechas causing Ange to ask, "What the heck?!"

Kari asks, "What's going on?"

Suguha says, "I don't know and I don't like it!" However, all of them yelp as everyone and everything, people, dragon, and Mecha, vanish from the area as if they weren't there at all.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

Returning to the Enterprise, we are within the Enterprise's brig section where we find Suguha and Ange looking at each other while plenty of the others are standing behind Suguha.

Suguha tells Ange, "Sorry about all this, Ange, but you did point a gun at my brother."

Ange responds, "I didn't know at the time."

Suguha replies, with a sickly sweet smile, "I know, but please don't threaten my big brother's life from now. I'm kind overprotective of my family these days." While Ange doesn't show it, she is a bit nervous from Suguha's sickly sweet smile.

Ange says, "Okay, fine." Ange tells Suguha, "I'm just surprised that you are a princess yourself."

Suguha says, rubbing her scalp, "Yeah, I know." Suguha says, looking at Hiyori, "And I'm still learning about myself every single day." Suguha tells Ange, "Anyway, Ange, Serena and I know how you feel Ange. We know the feelings of betrayal since we have been betrayed by someone close to us too."

Ange asks, "And that's why you helped me? But you lost your memories?"

Suguha responds, "I guess that we 'remembered' subconsciously." Suguha says, with a sigh, "Especially Serena. Those 'scars' run deep and it isn't surprising that they do."

Ange says, "Well, it explains about why Embryo had a great interest in you."

Suguha says, plainly, "Yeah…It was our power…especially mine." Suguha tells Ange, pointing to the others, "Right now, we, all, want to find Serena, Hinata, Kari, and Asuna, Ange. The people that love and care for them are right here. We need for you to work with us, Ange. Trust me."

Ange doesn't say a word for a moment and she says, "If you say so…Then fine."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Thank you, Ange."

Amara says, "I don't know about this."

Michelle says, with a smile, "I'm sure that it will be okay. She is a friend of Suguha."

Rika says, with a smile, "And what a friend."

Keiko says, "I think that Ange-san is a good person deep down based on what Suguha told us."

TK says, "At least, we don't have to worry about her."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Uni says, plainly, "I don't know."

Nepgear says, "Come on, Uni."

Mimi asks, curiously, "But what is our next move?"

Matt asks Mimi, "What do you think Mimi?"

Ken says, "Like it or not, we have to move on and there is only path that could lead us to Serena, Hinata, Kari, and Asuna."

Yolei asks, surprised, "You don't mean…?"

Tai says, with a nod, "The only clues that we are going to get to their locations lie 'there'."

Kazuto says, "In the place where a dream turned into a nightmare."

Blanc says, plainly, "Aincrad." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement as Suguha looks at them with a determined look on her face.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Back on Aincrad, we return to the Ruby Palace where there are a lot of destroyed Monokuma robots where white haired young man, Nagito, lies on the ground with Heathcliff looming over him.

Nagito says, "To be defeated to utterly…"

Heathcliff says, "And it wasn't hope that gave me victory since even in despair, you have more hope that I do."

Nagito asks, confused, "What?"

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "I have no hope…I have will." Heathcliff tells Nagito, "You keeping talking about hope and despair and about how people are born 'hope' or not…And that's why you are truly weak." Nagito's eyes widen and Heathcliff says, snapping his fingers, "Allow me to show you." Just then the room is filled with images of what happened in SAO in which Heathcliff says, as images of Asuna during the early days of SAO clad in her hooded cloak are shown, "Take this young lady. She is the daughter of one of the top companies in my world meaning that she belongs to the rich. Basically, expected to go to the top schools and she gets the best grades only because she studies really hard. She is no genius or anything of the sort. Your classic 'prim and proper rich girl'. She borrowed her brother's NervGear and got trapped in SAO. However, she has no experience in any games other than what she could have gotten on her smart phone since she focuses her time to meet her parent's…Well, her mother's expectation as member of the rich and 'elite'. She has no idea on how MMO games work much less a VRMMO that she is trapped in."

Nagito says, "An average girl…Then she is dead."

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smirk, "Wrong." Heathcliff snaps his fingers and the images show Asuna in her Knight of the Blood uniform as well as Sailor Star causing Heathcliff says, "She is Asuna Yuuki, one of the top players of SAO and classified as one of the heroines under Serena and Suguha, as well as the Sailor Scout known as Sailor Star."

Nagito asks, surprised, "What?"

Heathcliff says, "She rushed forward not caring if she lived or died in the game in which she would have died in the first floor dungeon, but Serena rescued her in which, along with working with her future in-game husband and beloved, Kirito, she changed her mind and chose to go forward with life. To live on until the end and become the best in which she did. She became one of the best players of the game rivaled only by her beloved and Serena herself. Did she have talent for game? None. It wasn't hope or talent that turned her into the best…It was her will. She willing took that first step to live and to become strong." Heathcliff tells Nagito, "That's true power, Nagito. Will. In fact, the full name of will should say something. It is 'willpower'. Without will, hope and despair are nothing other than meaningless words."

Nagito says, angrily, "You…!" Nagito leaps to his feet and charges, but Heathcliff easily grabs his head and throws him into a wall before plastering him against his shield and the wall causing Nagito to cause out in pain.

Heathcliff tells Nagito, "Talent is also worthless against will, Nagito-san. Talent can only truly be used if you have the will to use it. If you don't have the will to use it, then talent is utterly worthless. You had those Monokuma and your 'Ultimate Luck' and yet, here you are at my mercy. Why?" Nagito's eyes widen and Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "My will beat your luck, Nagito-san. You weren't truly into this fight and you relied on that 'luck' without giving it the 'power' it truly needs to blossom. I learned that without will, everything else is worthless. Allow me to show you." Heathcliff snaps his fingers and more images appear which depict what happened on Floor 75 and Floor 100 of Aincrad in which Heathcliff says, "On seventh-fifth floor, I dueled Kirito and Serena used herself to shield him which should have caused her health to drop to zero causing her to die. However, she refused to die. She used her will to deny the very system of SAO itself and live. Live and regain access to her power as Sailor Moon to fight me and force me into a corner. She would have surely beaten me if the overload didn't happen. On the final floor, I had impaled Celestial into the wall and beaten her down mentally as well, but she refused to die…she refused to surrender to me and to SAO in which she freed herself and harnessed the powers of legends…the power of the Valkyrie Sailor Soldier in which she used to defeat me."

Nagito's form starts to shake and he says, "Ugh…!"

Heathcliff tells Nagito, "How did she do that? Simple. Will. Will can overcome all. Without willpower, everything else is worthless. It is what Kirito and my former daughters taught me, Nagito-san. If you don't WILLINGLY embrace hope, you can't create it. Without will, you can't create and spread despair. Without will, talent is utterly worthless. Even the power of Selene's Etherion has no power without will to truly harness it. I didn't beat you with hope, despair, or talent, Nagito-san. My will utterly defeated you and your 'Ultimate Luck'."

Heathcliff releases Nagito from his shield in which Nagito says, his form shaking greatly, "No…That's not…It is…hope…despair…"

Heathcliff retorts, with a sly smile, "It isn't despair that creates hope. It is will. If you don't have to will to truly use hope, then your 'absolute hope' can never come about. There is no hope without will!" Nagito screams out as he holds his head and he collapses to the ground in front of Heathcliff.

Just then a male voice says, "You broke him." Heathcliff then looks to see the long black haired male with red eyes and wearing a black business suit walking towards him.

Heathcliff says, "You have a point, Izuru-san. However, I just showed him how his physiology is so flawed. I learned those lesson well from the others in SAO. It was the will of my former daughters that overcame me and the very system of SAO itself. It is willpower that made Makoto Naegi the 'Ultimate Hope' became his force of will embraced it and spread it to others."

The male then says, "And it is their will that can defeat even me."

Heathcliff responds, "Correct, Izuru-san. You have abilities that are far superior to my daughters and yet, if you face them…They will utterly defeat you. You may be 'loved' by talent, but comparing their will to your will…It is like comparing a flea to Godzilla with you as the flea." Heathcliff takes out a Duel Monster's card and throws it into the young man's, Izuru's, hands and he gains a curious expression when he looks at it.

Izuru says, "By all extensions, what you are saying doesn't make sense…However, the facts say it all."

Heathcliff says, as he walks away, "Indeed. That card is gift for your…friend when he wakes up. I'm sure that he wants to 'test' my 'theory' after all.

Izuru asks, "Where are you going?"

Heathcliff responds, "Reunion." Izuru then looks over the fallen Nagito while Heathcliff heads off to what he calls 'reunion'.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad, Floor Three**_

On the third floor of Aincrad, the forest filled floor, there is a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes, and wearing a formal female business outfit and she is with a man with well-combined short black hair, blue eyes, and he is wearing a mainly blue leotard suit with a red cape and blue boots in which the red and yellow 'S' on the chest area of his suit is most prominent in which his uniform shows his excellently muscular male body through not an obscene manner.

The woman asks the man, "Clark, where are we?"

The man responds, "I wish that I knew Lois. One moment, we were in Metropolis looking for that Clark Kent to return Jon to us and now…" The man looks around and he says, "My X-Ray Vision shows this to be a regular forest with overgrown trees…expect that fog seems to be blocking my vision."

The woman responds, "What? I thought that only lead and…"

The man replies, with a nod, "Magic could do that, Lois. That might be a good place to look for that Clark Kent and our son."

However, before the man, none other than Superman AKA Clark Kent…I should say, Clark Smith as he is going by these days, and the woman, his wife, Lois Lane Kent…I mean Lois Smith, is preparing to head into the fog, a female voice says, "Wait!" Superman and Lois look to see Wonder Woman and Batman coming here.

Lois asks, "Wonder Woman? Batman? What are you doing here?"

Batman responds, "That's our question to you."

Superman replies, "We're looking for that other Clark Kent since he took our son."

Wonder Woman asks, "What?"

Superman and Lois explain what happened and Batman says, "Blue flames that didn't burn anything and caused your whole house as well as your son to vanish as if they were never there. The flames only appeared after this other Clark Kent left an album containing pictures of your history. No coincidence."

Wonder Woman asks, "Who is he?"

Superman responds, "I have no idea, Diana. However, right now, I don't care. He has taken our son and I…We intend to get him back."

Batman says, "Superman, you and your wife can't just rush into this. Your son's life is at stake especially since we can't understand what that Clark Kent has done to him and we don't know exactly who or what that Clark Kent is."

Superman says, "Based on the information that I sent you, he truly believes that he is Clark Kent and that he and your Superman were two separate people in which your Superman made it that he and this other Clark Kent were the same person."

Batman thinks for a second and he says, "It could be possible that he was made to believe that he was truly Clark Kent and that he and our Superman were two separate individuals. It is possible that he was 'programmed' to think that way…"

Lois asks, interrupting, "Programmed? Wait! You think that he was some kind of 'sleeper' or something?"

Batman says, with a nod, "It is a theory. And if it is true, then either his programming either broke or 'kicked in' in which he was done what he was 'programmed' to do."

Superman thinks in his mind, _"If that's true…If that Clark Kent was some kind of 'sleeper agent', could he…?"_

Just then a familiar male voice says, "My, it seems like 'Mister Oz' wants to 'punish' me for causing such a 'mess'." Everyone whips to the source of the voice to see Heathcliff walking into the open.

Batman asks, narrowing his eyes dangerous, "Who are you?"

Heathcliff responds, "I am the master of this castle world and in this form, I am known as Heathcliff."

Wonder Woman asks, "Castle world?"

Heathcliff creates a hologram of Aincrad and he says, "Yes, Wonder Woman. This is Aincrad, a castle world made of one hundred floors with vast fields, creatures, and 'beings' that live her. I am its creator and master."

Batman asks, "Creator and master?"

Wonder Woman says, narrowing her eyes, "What you say…is impossible. Creating a whole world is paramount to the gods."

Heathcliff says, "Well, Diana-san, you wouldn't think so if you understood on how this world was born."

Batman says, "It seems like you know us."

Heathcliff says, "Well, of course, Batman-san…However, I might call you Bruce Wayne instead." There are looks of surprise from Superman, his wife, and the other two DC heroes.

But then a female voice yells out, "And I would call you dead meat!" Soon after, a powerful lightning blast and arrows of light slam into Heathcliff causing a strong explosion in which when the three superheroes and Superman's wife looks to the source, they find our heroes and heroines that came from their Earth, minus Suguha, Serena, Hinata, Kari, and Asuna, along with the CPUs in which the Sailor Scouts of the group are in their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly when seeing Superman and Lois Lane, "Oh, wow! Superman and Lois Lane! The original power couple!"

Sailor Mars bops Sailor Venus' shoulders and she says, "This isn't the time to go all fangirl, Venus!"

Sailor Venus asks, annoyed, "Why not?"

Sailor Orion says, pointing to where Heathcliff got hit, "That's why." Everyone looks where Heathcliff got hit by the attacks of our heroes and heroines in which the smoke and dust clear to show him practically unharmed.

Lois says, shocked, "He's…unhurt!"

Heathcliff dusts himself off and he says, "You have a way of making an entrance." Heathcliff asks, looking at them, "May I ask where Selene is?" Heathcliff then smirks and he says, "No need to answer." Heathcliff then draws his sword and blocks a downward sword swipe from Valkyrie Sailor Celestial attacking from above in which the impact causing the area around them to crack as well as violently shaking the area! Heathcliff says, with a smirk, "Not bad, Celestial. However, as they said, you will need to get up early in the morning to surprise me."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "The same smartass as ever I see! You are really pissing me off jerk!"

Heathcliff says, "I see that your temper of yours hasn't changed one bit."

Sailor Celestial asks, sternly, "Are you the one that made the payment that allowed me and the others to jump across worlds?"

Heathcliff responds, "I can assure that I am not, Celestial."

Sailor Celestial retorts, "However, it doesn't mean that you aren't taking advantage of this person's plot."

Heathcliff replies, with a sly smile, "Touché, Celestial. But as they say: It is for me to know and you to find out."

Sailor Celestial puts away her sword and she says, banging her fists, "Then…I'll beat the answers out of you!" Sailor Celestial then attacks Heathcliff with a powerful punch and Heathcliff retaliates with his shield in which when Sailor Celestial's armored fist hits Heathcliff's shield a powerful shockwave is made causing dust, dirt, and pebbles to fly through the air with Superman protecting his wife, Batman shielding himself with his cape, and Wonder Woman shielding herself with a shield that she has with her.

Wonder Woman says, "Great Hera! Such power!" Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff start an intense fight in which when they 'clash', their blows are causing shockwave that shake the whole area and the ground around them starts to sink into a small crater.

Sailor Celestial says, "You're through bastard!" Sailor Celestial then manages to get by Heathcliff's shield and prepares to bash him in the face, but he manages to spin around behind Sailor Celestial and she only spins about to get a shield right into face causing her helmet to fall off as well as sent flying into one of the massive trees causing her to get implanted into the tree with a mighty 'thud'.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Sailor Jupiter yells out, angrily, "All right! That's enough!" Sailor Jupiter's form crackles with electrical power and she charges into the fight.

Sailor Mercury says, surprised, "Jupiter!"

" **Jupiter Mjolnir Judgment!** "

Just then a range of storm clouds appear in the skies, a lightning bolts comes down into Sailor Jupiter's hand, takes the form of a hammer, and she slams that 'lightning hammer' at Heathcliff, who uses his shield to protect himself from the attack in which there is a strong explosion from Jupiter striking Heathcliff's shield causing the whole area to shake.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Impressive, Jupiter."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sneer, "I don't need your praise!"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "But you are going to need assistance, my dear."

Sailor Jupiter asks, with a glare, "What do you mean?"

Just then a burly male voice yells out, "He means us little lady!" Everyone looks to see a young tall man in his early twenties with short black hair, brown eyes, thick eyebrows, a beard, and he is wearing a white jacket with golden patterns, a large chain around his neck with a whistle hanging off the middle of the chain, a white t-shirt under the jacket, blue jeans, and wooden sandals on his feet. With the man, there is a young woman of similar age as the male with long, choppy violet hair that's uneven, light greyish-violet eyes, and she is wearing a nurse's outfit along with matching hat, bandages around her right arm and left leg, one elbow length medical glove on her left arm, and another glove that goes up to her wrists covering her right hand.

Rika asks, "Who are those bozos?"

Kotone asks, curiously, "Wait! Don't they look familiar?"

Tai says, seriously, "Yeah, they do!"

Sakura says, "They are the ones that came from Naegi-san's Earth. The ones that were brainwashed by that genocidal maniac from their Earth!"

Batman picks up on Sakura's words and the man yells out, excitedly, "Oh, yeah! Let's get started! Time to show these chumps what Ultimate Despair is about!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Are you going to fight me?"

The man responds, "You know it!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk, "You must be insane!"

The woman giggles insanely and she responds, taking out a needle, "Crazy like a fox, bitch! Okay, Nekomaru, time for your shots!"

The man shouts out, "Let's get it on!" The woman then injects the man, Nekomaru, with some kind of fluid in which he roars out as he starts to grow and 'bulk out' with his skin turning into a familiar dark green color.

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, boy. I don't like the look of this."

Tai says, nervously, "No kidding, Davis." Nekomaru, looking a lot like the Hulk, gives out a roar of power and charges right for Sailor Jupiter with punch in which Superman won't make it in time, but Sailor Jupiter managed to block the attack in which the impact causes a powerful shockwave that shakes the whole area up.

As Sailor Jupiter managed to hold back Nekomaru, the 'Hulked Out' Nekomaru roars out, " **Nekomaru, smash!** "

Sailor Jupiter seems to struggle to hold back Nekomaru's fist and she responds, "Smash this you overgrown green giant!" Sailor Jupiter roars out as she manages to push Nekomaru back and with one punch, she sends Nekomaru flying into a tree causing the tree to collapse from the power of the impact when it shatters the trunk.

Sailor Saturn says, "She got him!"

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "I don't think for long."

Davis yells out, "Hey, Jupiter! If he has got the powers of the Hulk, pissing him off makes him only more powerful!" As if to prove Davis' point, the Hulked Out Nekomaru bursts out from where he was sent and gives out a roar of power.

Nekomaru yells out, " **Nekomaru, mad! Nekomaru squash stupid little armored lady!** " Nekomaru slams his fist into the ground and sends a ground quake in which Sailor Jupiter leaps to avoid, but Nekomaru leaps right at her preparing to ram her, however, Sailor Uranus zips over and lands a powerful kick to Nekomaru's face knocking him down to the ground, hard!

Sailor Mars says, slapping her helmet, "Oh, geez!"

Sailor Neptune says, with a sly smile, "That's Uranus-chan for you." Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter are quickly engaged by an unharmed 'Hulked' Nekomaru while Heathcliff goes over to the tree where he sent Sailor Celestial into only to see Kazuto, looking exactly as his SAO avatar of Kirito at the final battle in the Ruby Palace and with a golden crescent moon sigil on his forehead, standing in front of him.

Kazuto asks, with a deadly glare, "Going somewhere Kayaba?"

Heathcliff asks Kazuto, with a sly smile, "It seems like you have harnessed your hidden power, Kirito?"

Kazuto says, with a deadly serious glare, "I've learned a few things."

Heathcliff says, looking around, "Hmm, I don't see your sister…" Heathcliff's eyes widen and he prepares to lift his shield only to get an armored boot to the face that sends him into a tree, all thanks to the actions of Sailor Celestial herself.

Sailor Celestial says, with a sly smirk, "What was that? Didn't hear with my boot in your face jerk!" Just then Sailor Celestial hears a loud 'pow' in which they see Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter with their helmets knocked off before they slam into the ground, hard!

Kotone says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Nepgear says, stunned, "Oh my goodness!"

Neptune says, shocked, "Oh, Nep! We're getting into the R-rated stuff now!"

Noire says, annoyed, "Not the time!"

Nekomaru roars out, " **Nekomaru, smash!** " The Hulked Nekomaru prepares to attack the stunned Sailor Uranus and Sailor Jupiter, but Superman get grabs his arm.

Superman says, "That's enough!" Nekomaru roars out and takes a swing at Superman, but he easily dodges and lands a powerful punch that sends Nekomaru right into another tree, but Nekomaru roars out as he emerges practically unscathed!

Sailor Celestial then shouts out, "Hey, golly green giant!" Nekomaru turns towards Sailor Celestial only for her to 'zap' with rainbow energy in which he immediately regresses back to normal causing him to look shocked.

Nekomaru asks, his voice normal once more, "Huh?" Sailor Celestial then zips behind him and 'pokes' him in the neck causing him to gasp as well as collapse to the ground in a heap showing that he has fallen into unconsciousness as well.

Plenty of the others are amazed and Ram says, excitedly, "Oh, wow! Did you see that? Did you see that? She took him down with a poke to the neck!"

Rom says, amazed, "Wow…"

Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "It looks like our girl has been improving."

Sailor Mercury says, "Well, she has been bouncing from different worlds."

Just then Sailor Orion's voice asks, "What about her?" Everyone looks to see Sailor Orion floating over to Sailor Celestial and dropping the woman that injected the serum that caused Nekomaru to get the powers/form of the Hulk.

Tai says, "Nice work."

Ken asks Izzy, "Who is the woman?"

Izzy responds, "Based on that data that we were given, she is Mikan Tsumiki and she was known as the 'Ultimate Nurse'."

Matt says, "That explains a few things."

Sailor Celestial then turns to face Heathcliff, who's back was to the fog, and she says, "You really are a piece of work, you know that? You are working with a group of people that got their minds warped by a world destroying genocidal maniac." Superman, Wonder Woman, and Batman take a great interest in those words.

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "It shouldn't be too surprising that I keep such company, my dear. Remember, I had trapped ten thousand in a 'death game' where my technology murdered around four thousands of them."

Wonder Woman asks, shocked, "What?"

Batman says, his eyes narrowing, "He isn't lying. He is completely telling the truth and he is admitting that he is a mass murder with such a straight face…It means that he is dangerous."

Sailor Uranus says, "You have no idea, Batman-dono."

Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks for reminding me why I have to knock you around a little after you telling what the heck you are doing."

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "Celestial, do you really think that easy? But if you wish to know…I believe the word is 'You're it.'" Heathcliff then leaps into the fog bank much to the surprise of the others.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Hey! I'm not done with you!" Sailor Celestial then leaps into the fog bank after Heathcliff in which Kazuto runs after him.

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu, wait!"

Keiko says, concerned, "Kazuto!"

Kotone says, concerned, "Kazuto, wait!"

Hiyori says, concerned, "Kazuto-dono! Sug-I mean Celestial-dono!"

Davis says, taking out his digivice, "I got this! Veemon!"

Veemon says, "Right, Davis!"

Davis shouts out, "Digi-Armor Energize!" His D-Terminal transmits to his D-3 and the Digi-Egg of Friendship comes out of his digivice.

 **Armor Digivolution**

" **Veemon Armor Digivolve to…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"**

 **End Armor Digivolution**

Davis leaps onto Raidramon's back in which Superman, his wife, Wonder Woman, and Batman are surprised by the appearance of Raidramon through Batman doesn't really showing it with the way that he is.

Davis says, "After them, partner!"

Raidramon responds, "You got it!"

Naruto leaps onto Raidramon's back and he says, "Not without me, believe it!"

Davis says, with a grin, "Then hold onto your shuriken partner!" Raidramon then races off with Davis and Naruto on his back and into the fog after Sailor Celestial and Kazuto.

Yolei says, annoyed, "Good grief! I'm not surprised that those two get along so well!"

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding, Yolei."

Sailor Saturn is with Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus, who are both getting back on their feet, in which she asks Sailor Uranus, "Are you and Jupiter okay, Uranus-papa?"

Sailor Uranus says, rubbing her head, "We'll be fine, Firefly."

Sailor Jupiter says, rubbing her own head, "Other than the ringing in our heads for the next day or so…"

Rika asks, "So now what?"

Batman then says, plainly, "Now, you explain who you are and what's going on here." Our group that came from the Enterprise looks at the group of four people that came from the DC Universe.

Neptune says, nervously, "Oh, boy. Awkward."

Blanc says, plainly, "Not now, Neptune." Joining up with Sailor Celestial, she is within the area covered in fog and looking for any sign of Heathcliff in which she isn't able to see beyond what's in front of her.

Sailor Celestial asks, "Where is that ass?" Sailor Celestial hears footsteps and she looks to see Kazuto running over to her.

Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "Sugu, you can't just run off like that! Kayaba is obviously leading you along!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "I know, but that guy really knows how to piss me off."

Kazuto says, with a plain tone, "He knows all too well." Just then both of them then hear something and Kazuto asks, "Sugu, do you…?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "I do, big brother." Sailor Celestial says, pointing in the direction that the sound came from, "That way!" Immediately, Sailor Celestial takes off and Kazuto follows after her getting a feeling nostalgia at the same time. The two of them exit out of the fog and they come into an area of the woods that's somewhat outside of a clearing where both of them see a sight that causes Kazuto to get wide-eyed.

Kazuto says, amazed, "It can't be…"

Sailor Celestial asks, seeing Kazuto become wide-eyed, "Big brother…?" The two of them are watching a battle between two elves with the first one being a tall male wearing metal armor of gold and green, wielding a long sword, and having long platinum blond hair as well as having face of a handsome Scandinavian lead action.

The other elf is a female elf with darkly tanned skin with short smoking purple hair, luscious red lips, and wearing black and violet armor that shows a feminine frame.

The two elves are clashing with their swords and the blond haired male elf says, "You will not escape this time, dark elf scum! I shall avenge my fallen brother in arms!"

The female dark elf responds, "No, it is you that shall join him in the hereafter!"

The blond haired male elf replies, "We shall see fool! You have forgotten that elf kind in this castle regained the magic of old!" The blond male elf leap backward and swings his sword creating a shockwave that knocks the female dark elf to the ground, hard!

Kazuto says, "No!" Kazuto then leaps forward much to the surprise of Sailor Celestial as Raidramon, with Davis and Naruto on his back, arrive at the scene.

The blond haired male elf looms over the female dark elf, who is currently stunned, and he says, with a wicked smirk, "It is finally time that you become one with earth once more!" The blond haired male elf swings down his sword on the female dark elf, but with a loud 'clang', Kazuto swoops in and knocks the sword away with his Keyblades.

Kazuto says, "Back off!"

The blond haired male elf asks, "A human?!"

Kazuto tells the female dark elf, "Stay back, Kizmel!"

The female dark elf looks at Kazuto, gives a curious look, and she then asks, curiously, "Kirito?"

The blond haired male elf yells out, attacking with his sword, "You shall pay for your interference, human!" But before he can strike, Sailor Celestial teleports in and grabs the blond haired male elf's sword arm.

Sailor Celestial says, "Back off blondie!"

The blond haired male elf asks, confused, "What?" Before anyone could say or do anything more, Sailor Celestial grabs his sword out of his hands and destroys it with her bare hands causing both elves to gasp in shock and surprise.

Sailor Celestial says, with a stern tone, "If you don't want to get a beating, then I would beat it right now, pretty boy!" Sailor Celestial then bashes the blond male elf away and he is sent flying around twenty yards before crashing to the ground with a nasty 'thud'. The blond haired male elf struggles to his feet and looks to see Raidramon with Davis and Naruto joining them.

The blond haired male elf says, with a sneer, "I shall not forget this!" The blond haired male elf runs off and everyone else turns to Kazuto and the female dark elf.

Sailor Celestial asks, with a smirk, "And you tell me about running off?" Kazuto gently rubs his scalp at this words and he immediately turns to the female dark elf, who has gotten back to her feet.

He asks her, "Kizmel, are you okay?"

Naruto asks, curiously, "You know her?"

Kazuto responds, "From when I was first here." Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Naruto nod their heads in understanding through Raidramon gives a slight confused look before getting the implications of Kazuto's words.

The female dark elf asks Kazuto, "Is that really you, Kirito?"

Kazuto is a bit surprised that the female dark elf, Kizmel, remembers him, but he gets over it quickly and he says, "Yeah, it's me. It has been a while."

Kizmel responds, "It has been many a moon since you, Usagi, and Asuna have helped me ensured the safety of the keys, Kirito. After we had parted ways when the mission was over and you and Asuna continued on to conquer the Pillars of Heaven beyond the ninth floor, I did not think to see you again especially since the 'Great Change'."

Kazuto asks, "Great Change?"

Kizmel replies, "Yes, it is what we call an event that caused a great change in this massive castle world some moons ago. Many moons after we have parted ways, our battles against the Fallen and Forest Elves have become more…routine since the Forest and Fallen try to get access to Sanctuary, but thanks to yours, Usagi's, and Asuna's efforts, it is more or less secure and I assure you that our efforts are not half-hazard."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Not surprising, Kizmel."

Kizmel then says, "But then one day, the many moons that we have parted ways, a great sound rang throughout the whole of Aincrad. It was something that I never heard before, but when I looked up, there was a bright light and then…I remember nothing after that."

Kazuto asks, "A bright light?" Kizmel nods her head and Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"A great sound throughout all of Aincrad? Ah, it must be the day when the final bosses were defeated and SAO ended!"_

Kizmel says, "But then I awoke to find myself within the camp of the third floor and my brothers-in-arms, including my commander, were confused at what happened. Soon after, we found something else that's amazing. After losing the magics of old when Aincrad was created, we were suddenly gifted with magics once more. It was a shock to us all, but it made our battles that much harder since the Forest and Fallen have also regained the use of magics as well."

Kazuto says, "I bet, Kizmel."

Kizmel says, looking at the others with Kazuto, "I see that you have brought new friends with you, Kirito. I am confused to find you back in this castle once more. You, Usagi, and Asuna were venturing to the top of this castle to return to the realm from which you were summoned from, were you not? I don't understand on why you have returned once more."

Kazuto tells Kizmel, a bit nervously, "It is a bit of a long story."

Kizmel says, "Well, you and your new friends can tell me the tale on our way back to my camp."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Not without us, you aren't!" Everyone then looks at the direction of the voice to see the others, including the DC universe 'characters', walking up towards them.

Neptune says, "That's right! You aren't going on an adventure without us!"

Sammy says, "Especially finding any clues about my sister."

Rika tells Kazuto, with a smirk, "And we're going to ask about your friend over there."

Kizmel asks Kazuto, curiously, "Are all of these your friends, Kirito?"

Kazuto responds, with a nod and slight nervous tone, "Yeah…"

Kizmel says, curiously, "You must be a well-beloved person, Kirito."

Kazuto replies, nervously, "Not exactly, Kizmel." The group then heads off and they find themselves within a Dark Elf camp in which they are talking with Kizmel.

Kizmel says, curiously, "I see. The creator of this castle was hiding among you, the human warriors summoned from another world, and he was the one that summoned you, human warriors, to this castle world."

Kazuto says, "That's right, Kizmel." Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"It isn't exactly a lie, but we can't exactly tell her the truth."_

Kizmel says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "I must admit that I am not surprised that your sister is a mighty warrior, Kirito. But I was amazed how mighty your younger sibling is. You must come a family of noble warriors."

Sailor Celestial responds, nervously, "Noble, yes. Warriors…no. In my family, I'm more of the exception than the rule."

Kizmel says, quirking her right eyebrow, "Curious."

Kazuto says, "Anyway, Asuna and Usagi are lost and we need to find them."

Kizmel says, "I wish that I could help Kirito. It is frustrating that I am so useless in your important endeavor."

Kazuto tells Kizmel, "You were never useless, Kizmel. You were a trusted friend and ally that always helped us through our adventure together."

Kizmel says, "Many thanks, Kirito. But I don't see how I can help." Just then there is a glow from Kizmel's sword and she asks, "What kind of magic…?" She takes out the sword and Sammy is glowing as well in which he causes his Keyblade to appear causing Kizmel's sword to glow even bright in which Sammy's Keyblade sends a beam of light into Kizmel's sword causing a beam of light to go into the sky.

When her sword stops glowing, Kizmel looks at Sammy in shock and Kazuto tells Kizmel, "I knew that you would help, Kizmel."

Kizmel says, "I do not understand Kirito."

Kazuto replies, "You have a deep connection to Usagi, Asuna, and me and you have helped Usagi's brother open the path to her. Thank you, Kizmel."

Kizmel says, with a smile, "While I don't completely understand, something tells me that I'm glad to have helped you, Kirito."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "You were always a help." Kazuto and Kizmel share a 'high-five' and Kazuto tells Kizmel, "I'll remember to tell Usagi and Asuna that you miss them and hope that you are well."

Kizmel says, with a smile, "You know me too good Kirito. I wish you, your friends, and family good luck. I'll pray for your success."

Kazuto says, "Thank you, Kizmel." Kizmel smiles at Kazuto as our group prepares to head out to continue on their journey to find Serena, Asuna, Hinata, and Kari.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Danganronpa universe, Jabberwock Island**_

Within the Earth of the Danganronpa universe, we arrive at Jabberwock Island where we find the pods for the Neo World Program where we find Suguha, Kazuto, and Ami are looking at Makoto and Kyoko.

Makoto says, "Thank you for bringing them."

Suguha asks, looking at the whole set-up, "So, this is like the Full-Dive systems that we have back at home?"

Kyoko says, "It is because of your brother and friends that we were able to get this facility ready and have an improved version of the Neo World Program thanks to your world's Full-Dive technology."

Suguha asks, curiously, "So, how is this any different from what Sugou wanted to do in ALO?"

Makoto and Kyoko flinch from this and Makoto says, "I can assure you that we aren't going to mess with their minds! All we want to do is reverse the damage that Junko did to them!" Makoto says, looking at the pods, "After learning the truth about the Remnants of Ultimate Despair, it is obvious to see that they are victims of Junko's madness. They were assaulted mentally and emotionally and warped to do her will. They deserve a second chance especially them in my mind." Makoto says, with a sigh, "However, I can get your point. To be really honest, I really don't have much confidence in the program despite all the help that your brother and your friends gave us in giving us the knowledge of your virtual technology and programming in order to create an improved Neo World Program."

Kazuto says, "And I have to say that while your intentions are good, I have to say that Sugu brings up a point." Kazuto says, "However, we can see that you are a good person, Makoto-san. You really want to help these people." Kazuto says, with a sigh, "However, I'm torn about altering their memories as a solution."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yes, Kazuto. I feel the same way."

Kyoko says, putting her hand on Makoto's shoulder, "I know, Makoto. However, Junko didn't just influence these people. She had completely altered their minds and personalities after she 'assaulted' them mentally and emotionally to turn them into her tools of despair and destruction. We aren't Junko Enoshima. We are trying to give them back their lives that she took from them. We need to reverse the damage that she did to their minds and that's not simple."

Ami says, with a nod, "I have to agree with Kyoko-san. They have suffered mental and emotional trauma due to their conditioning by Junko's mind control program and the torture that she put them through to turn them into her 'Ultimate Despairs'." Ami says, with a plain tone, "However, I can understand yours, Kazuto's, and Suguha's moral concerns about this."

Makoto says, "It isn't just my moral concerns that are the issue. Even with the Cardinal System in place, you said that one that ran that 'death game' had did malfunction due to tampering causing an overload. Thanks to helping create our own Cardinal System mixing in my friend's Alter Ego program with your VRMMO programming, we have a top notch security, but it doesn't mean that it is flawless. There is a chance that something could go wrong and cause them more harm than good. Or the system could get infiltrated despite it being a closed system in which they could be manipulated into something worse than what Junko did to them and it could be also not be reversible."

Kyoko says, "It is the reason that we have developed the fail-safes in the first place, Makoto." Kyoko tells Ami, Suguha, and Kazuto, "In which we are incredibly grateful for your help."

Kazuto says, "They are victims and they deserved better than that." Kazuto says, looking at the facility, "However, I can't get rid of this 'bad feeling' about all of this."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Same here, Kazuto. Despite all of the safeties and such that we have in place, I feel…conflicted and concerned about all of this."

Ami tells Makoto, "Well, it shows that you are a good person. Despite using this for good intentions, there are times when 'bad things' happen with 'good intentions'."

Kazuto says, "Because you have reservations about all this shows that you have a powerful conscience and you are a good person."

Makoto says, with a smile, "Thanks, Kazuto. Because you feel the same way, you must be a good person too."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Thank you, but I'm not sure that I can agree with you."

Makoto and Kyoko give confused looks and Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Big brother must still feel guilty about leaving Klein behind on the first day of SAO to fend for himself while focusing on his survival only among other things like what happened with the Black Cats."_ Suguha thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"But I believe that Kazuto doesn't deserve the guilt that he bares…unlike me. I'm guilty of the crimes that I know that I committed. My powers have cost so many their lives and I, myself, have hurt so many people. I let my anger and hatred take control and so many people suffered because I let the darkness take me over. Maybe Ninjor and the others were right. My powers aren't curse…I am. I kept blaming my powers, but I'm the one at fault for never truly learning how to use them correctly. I keep looking for redemption for all this, but I wonder: Is there any future for me?"_

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown alternate Earth**_

On another alternate Earth, we come to this Earth's Japan, specifically, this Japan's Shinjuku district of Tokyo, we find a group of 16 to 17-year-old teenagers with three Digimon by their sides as they face two youma similar to the DD girls.

The first one is a male with short and messy light brown hair with blue and yellow goggles on his head, light red eyes, and simple blue shirt and blue jeans with green and grey sneakers with the jeans having a matching brown belt that contains a strange golden and white digivice with a large screen with a card reader attached to it. By his side, there is a red and white dinosaur Digimon with bat wing-like ears and black hazard insignia on his chest.

The second teen is also a male with short blue hair, grey eyes, and wearing a brown shirt under an orange vest, brown pants, and gray and yellow sneakers in which there is a green and white version of the digivice that the first teen has. By his side, there is a grey and green rabbit Digimon with multiple horns known as Terriermon.

The third teen is a female teenager with ginger red hair tied in ponytail similar to Shikamaru's ponytail, violet eyes, and she is wearing a green and white shirt with a violet heart in the center, blue jeans with a red buckler belt around her waist containing blue and white digivice that's similar to design to the ones that the teen males have, and red and grey sneakers with black fingerless gloves over her hands with dark violet colored fingernails. By her side, there is a yellow and white humanoid fox vixen Digimon with violet gloves over her paw-like hands with the yin-yang symbol on the backhand portion of the gloves.

The dinosaur Digimon says, "They don't smell like Digimon, Takato."

The fox vixen Digimon says, "That's because they aren't Digimon. Be careful."

Terriermon asks, "Don't they look like those things on that anime that Suzie likes?"

Just then a female voice says, "They are." The two youma look towards the source of the voice only to get vaporized by a blast of solar energy in which the humans and Digimon look to see Valkyrie Sailor Sun in which she lands in front of them.

The red haired female says, "Show off."

Terriermon says, "Nice work."

Valkyrie Sailor Sun says, "Thanks." Valkyrie Sailor Sun transforms back into Kari, who is wearing something similar to her days as part of younger Digidestined team (A/N: Kari's Digimon Adventure 02 outfit.) just modified for her current age.

The male with light brown hair tells Kari, "You are quite strong, Kari."

Kari says, with a smile, "Thanks, Takato."

Terriermon says, with a smirk, "Takato has got that 'fan boy' look in his eyes.

The teen male with light brown hair responds, nervously, "No, I'm not!"

The blue haired male says, with a sigh, "Terriermon…"

Terriermon says, "Come on, Henry!"

The red dinosaur Digimon asks, "Does Takatomon like Karimon?"

Kari says, with a smile, "It's Kari not 'Karimon', Guilmon."

The teen male with light brown hair, Takato, says, with a nervous smile, "It is Guilmon's 'quirk', Kari."

The red haired female says, "You think that after several years, you would teach your dinosaur that humans don't have 'mon' in their name."

Takato replies, nervously, "He knows. He just can't help himself something Rika."

The fox vixen Digimon says, with a smile, "Guilmon is still growing Rika."

The red haired female, Rika, says, "I guess that you are right."

Terriermon says, with a sly grin, "However, it must be really exciting to Takato to have a real star in our midst."

Kari says, "I'm still getting over the fact that my world and my life, up to a point, is an anime and manga, but then again, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata must have felt the same way when they came to our world and found out that fact."

Takato says, amazed, "I still can't believe that you met the real Naruto Uzumaki and two of his friends as well as Yu-Gi-Oh is part of your world!"

Rika tells Takato, "You are starting to drool, Gogglehead."

Takato says, nervously, "No, I'm not!"

Rika smirks at Takato and the blue haired male says, "Well, we did learn that everything is not like a television show."

Terriermon says, "No kidding, Henry."

Rika says, "That's obvious. The real world isn't a television show, but even I have to think that it is messed up."

Kari says, with a sigh, "Yes, but it was reality for me."

The blue haired male, Henry, says, "Anyway, we should get to the park." The four humans and three Digimon then head off to a park in Shinjuku and when they get there, they are talking.

Rika says, "There would be plenty of people shocked and maybe, horrified, you hooked up with the Gogglehead of your world."

Kari says, with a giggle, "There was a time that I would find that silly. However, sharing the same trauma and living a long time in a virtual world together does tend to bring people together."

The fox vixen Digimon, Renamon, says, with a nod of understanding, "I do feel that sharing the same adversity does tend to bring humans and Digimon together."

Terriermon says, with a giggle, "Ah, I didn't know that you were a romantic Renamon." Both Renamon and her partner glare at Terriermon and he yelps as he hides behind his partner, Henry, causing him to shake his head at his Digimon partner's antics. But as they enter the park, they find none other than Ermac waiting for them.

Takato asks, "Who the…?"

Kari yells out, "Ermac!"

Rika asks, "You know…?!"

Kari shouts out, whipping out her broach, "I do! Stand back!"

Ermac responds, "We don't think so." Then, as if by magic, one of the branches of the trees whips out, grows vines that entrap the humans and Digimon causing Kari to drop her broach.

Kari says, shocked, "My broach!"

Ermac says, with the multiple voices that he has, "Not this time, light bug."

But then a voice shouts out, "Let them go, Ermac!" Everyone looks to the source to see our heroes and heroines, joined by Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, our CPUs, and Superman, his wife, Wonder Woman, and Batman, assembled in front of Ermac.

Rika says, shocked, "No way…"

Takato asks, amazed, "Am I dreaming?"

Kari says, with a smile, "No, you aren't."

Davis yells out, sternly, "Let them go!"

Ermac says, "Make us!"

Sailor Jupiter says, cracking her knuckles, "If you insist!" Just then someone that looks exactly like Clark Kent, Superman's 'human identity', walks out into the open causing plenty of the others to look between him and Superman.

Sailor Venus says, "Hey! That's the 'human Clark Kent'!"

Superman asks 'Clark Kent', seriously, "Where is he?!"

'Clark Kent' responds, "Who?"

Lois yells out, "Our son!"

'Clark Kent' replies, "Must have slipped my mind."

Superman responds, "A lot of things slip your mind, but when it comes to me, it never does…Mxyzptlk!" 'Clark Kent' gives a look of surprise, he then smirks, and he then transforms into none other than Mxyzptlk, the mainly mischievous being from the fifth dimension who causes no end of troubles for Superman.

Mxyzptlk responds, "It is about times, Sups!" Mxyzptlk says, looking at the others, "Let me guess: Your new little friends reminded you about little old me."

Superman replies, "In a way, yes. Now, where is my son?"

Mxyzptlk responds, with a smirk, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

Superman yells out, strongly, "He didn't do anything to you! You may think that I forgotten about you, but I didn't even know that you were captured by Oz!" Superman thinks in his mind, _"Which makes me concerned that someone is able to captured Mxyzptlk for all beings. Who and what is he?"_

Mxyzptlk says, "Could…would…should…potato…Oh, you get the idea! The fact is that you forgot about little old me, Sups." Superman prepares to attack, but Mxyzptlk says, "Hold on! However, I'm going to give you a chance to get your, dare I say, imp back." Mxyzptlk says, pointing to Sailor Celestial and Davis, "And they are going to do it for you!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "What?"

Mxyzptlk then makes a duel disk like the one that Sailor Celestial uses appear around his left wrist and he asks, with a wide smirk, "Need I say more?"

Kazuto asks, pointing to Kari and the others that are restrained, "Let me guess: Davis and Sugu will duel you and Ermac for Superman-dono's son and their lives?"

Mxyzptlk says, "Yep! Yep! You got that right! Let's just say that I have a 'thing' against your little sis that's been going on for centuries."

Mimi asks Sailor Celestial, "You know him?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a groan, "Back in the Silver Millennium, Mimi." Sailor Celestial then states, with a deadly glare, "And if he doesn't cut out these acts, I'm going to do worse to him than I did back then! You got that you little imp?!" Sailor Celestial gives a Mxyzptlk a death glare that causes him to yelp and float backwards causing Superman and Lois to be amazed in which they wonder what happened between Sailor Celestial and Mxyzptlk that caused the 'imp' from the Fifth Dimension to be afraid of her because Superman, Lois, and even Batman can tell that Mxyzptlk is truly afraid of Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Uranus asks, with a sly smirk, "Do you think that you can tell me what you did to him?"

Sailor Neptune says, with a kind smile, "Not now, Uranus."

Ermac responds, pointing to the captives, "You don't have a choice! You make one move to save them and you can say goodbye!" Just then devices appear around the waists of the captives and Ermac says, with a sly smile, "We believe that we have made our point!"

Davis yells out, angrily, "Don't you dare…!"

Ermac retorts, "Don't even think about it, Motomiya! These devices are very 'sensitive' especially to 'beings' like you, big blue, and her!" Ermac attaches his duel disk to his left wrist and he says, "It's time to begin!"

Lois asks Superman, "Clark…?"

Superman says, "There is nothing that we can do. Those machines are made by magic, so, I can't use my vision powers to see anything about them. And Mxyzptlk could have put any kind of device and detection system on them."

Davis and Sailor Celestial attach duel disks to their left wrist and Davis says, "Don't worry, Superman-dono, we'll get your son back while I also get Kari back!"

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "Fine! I'll beat you and save them!"

Ermac retorts, with a nasty taunting tone, "You, of all people, save anyone?! It is to laugh!" Ermac then says, in Yuuko's voice, "You should already that you of all people can't save anyone."

Kairi says, "His…Her…"

Riku says, "They mentioned that this 'person' is made up of multiple souls."

Neptune says, "Whoa! Talk about split personality!"

Vert tells Neptune, "Neptune, this isn't the time." All four duelists insert their decks into their duel disks while our group from the Enterprise talk off to the side.

Wonder Woman says, "I can't believe that they are deciding the lives of people with…a game!"

Batman says, "A deadly game, Diana. Remember, those devices create something akin to solid light projections and basically, the 'monsters' that they 'summon' will be as real as you and me."

Superman says, "Which means that they can really be harmed and combined that with Mxyzptlk's power, I don't want to think about it."

Superman's right hand tightens into a fist, knowing that he is useless in this fight, causing Lois to say, when she sees this, "Clark…"

Sailor Pluto says, "Superman-dono, they will get your son back."

Superman responds, "This is my fight. Mxyzptlk is my problem and no one else should be involved."

Sailor Uranus says, "Well, he became OUR problem when he helped that split personality ass, Superman-dono." All four duelists activate their duel disks, causing the 'energy blades' containing the Monster and Pendulum Zones to appear, while their decks are shuffled, their disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, and the words 'Field Magic: Crossover' is heard from the duel disks as Real Solid Vision platforms appear.

Takato asks, curiously, "Huh?"

Henry asks, "What's going on?"

Rika responds, "Don't look at me."

All four duelists draw five cards from their decks and say in unison, "Game on!" Just then Action Cards seem to rain down from the sky and land all around the area.

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Ermac: 4000

Mxyzptlk: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, "I'll take the first turn!" Sailor Celestial says, displaying Pendulum Monster cards, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), "I take the scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the two cards onto his Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in her disk's Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors in which said monsters appear in two columns with the number 1 appear below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 appears below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. Sailor Celestial says, as an 'image' of her crystal pendulum appears swinging between the two columns, "With this, I'm able to summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon! Help me out guys!" Sailor Celestial puts two cards on her duel disk as a circle of light appears on the field and she yells out, "Red-Eyes Black Dragon! And dimension dragon of duel eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Two lights come from the circle and they take the form of Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then looks at Mxyzptlk and gives a roar of anger in which the other dimension imp gives a major winch.

Ermac asks, "Problem?"

Mxyzptlk responds, a bead of sweat drop his brow, "Nope!" However, Superman, his wife, Wonder Woman, and Batman take note of this.

Sailor Celestial says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with face-down!"

Ermac says, drawing a card, "It is our turn." Ermac says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Since there is a Field Spell on the field, we special summon Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper!" Just then Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper (1600/1600), a black and blue dolphin creature, appears on the field in attack mode and Ermac says, putting another card on his disk, "Next, we play Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker!" Soon after, Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker (800/1100), a black and orange ghoul type monster, appears on the field in attack mode. Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then we play Harmonic Synchro Fusion! Now, we can summon a Fusion AND Synchro Monster with the two monsters on our field at the same time!"

Many of the others are shocked and TK asks, stunned, "Synchro AND Fusion Summoning at the same time?!" Stone Sweeper and Line Sweeper duplicate themselves in which the original Line Walker turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround the original Stone Sweeper turning it transparent causing a column of light to appear on the field as Ermac gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck.

Ermac says, " _Great winged beast sealed within the depths of the earth! Awaken on and scrap the earth clean with your talons! Synchro Summon!_ " Ermac says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Meet Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon!" Out of the light, Earthbound Servant Geo Gryphon (2500/1500), a yellow and black gryphon monster, appears on the field in attack mode. Ermac then takes out a Fusion Monster card as the images of Stone Sweeper and Line Walker goes into a fusion vortex and Ermac says, putting the Fusion Monster card on his disk, "We Fusion Summon Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Out of the fusion vortex, Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken (2800/1200), a sinister looking black and pink-violet kraken monster, appears on the field in attack mode.

Hiyori asks, a bit scared, "What are they?"

Rika, our SAO survivor, who we will call her Rika (L) to tell her apart from Rika Nonaka, the Digimon Tamer, says, plainly, "Big trouble."

Ermac says, with a wicked smile, "That's correct. These monsters were created from the full power of the Earthbound Immortals."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "I thought that I recognized that wicked aura."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, Sugu."_

Ermac says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "We end our turn with two cards face-down!"

Davis says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Davis says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots, "I activate my Foolish Burial! Now, I can send one monster card from my deck to my grave!" A card comes out of Davis' deck, he puts it into his graveyard slot, and Davis says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I play my Silent Doom! I can revive one non-effect monster from my graveyard in defense mode and I choose the one that I put there myself: Meteor Dragon!" Meteor Dragon (1800/2000) appears on the field in defense mode and Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I play the Tuner monster, Dread Dragon, in attack mode!" Dread Dragon (1100/400) then appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "And now, I tune my Dread Dragon with my Meteor Dragon!" Dread Dragon turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Meteor Dragon causing it to become transparent and when a column of light appears on the field, Davis says, taking a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. " _Clustering hopes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Okay, Stardust Dragon, time to really rev it up!" Out of the light, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode!

Takato says, amazed, "Oh, wow! That's Stardust Dragon!"

Rika tells Takato, annoyed, "Not the time to be drooling, Gogglehead."

Davis says, putting two cards into the main slot, "I end my turn with two card face-down!"

Mxyzptlk says, drawing a card, "Oh, boy! My turn!" Mxyzptlk gives a wicked smile and he says, displaying Pendulum Monster cards, Performage Mirror Conductor (600/1400) and Performage Plushfire (1000/1000), and says, "I take my scale three, Performage Mirror Conductor, and scale five, Performage Plushfire, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Mxyzptlk puts the two cards onto the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' into the Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors.

The others gasp in shock and Sailor Jupiter yells out, "How in the heck did he get those cards?"

Sailor Pluto says, "With someone like him, I am not surprised Jupiter." As this is going on, the two said monsters appear on Mxyzptlk's field in two columns of light with the number 3 below Mirror Conductor and number 5 below Plushfire.

Mxyzptlk says, "And I can summon as many level four monsters as I want! This is going to be fun! Pendulum Summon!" Mxyzptlk puts two cards on his duel disk as a circle of light appears on the field and he says, "And now, ladies and germs, it is time for the show! First, let's meet my supporting actors: Twin Performage Trick Clowns!" Two lights come from the circle of light and two lights 'turn' into two Performage Trick Clowns (1600/1200 X 2) in attack mode. Mxyzptlk snaps his fingers and he says, "And now, I Overlay my two Trick Clowns and build the Overlay Network! It is time for the real show stopper kiddies!" Mxyzptlk laughs mischievously as the two Trick Clowns turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground as both cards go onto the same Monster Card Zone while Mxyzptlk puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on top of them in which Mxyzptlk shouts out, "Time for the star of the show: Performage Trapeze Magician!" Out of the vortex, Performage Trapeze Magician (2500/2000), with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode. Mxyzptlk says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "While I want to make a real show stopper, it is going to have wait, so, I'm going to wait for the real fun!"

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "Fun, you imp? I'll give you a show!"

Rika (L) says, "Easy, girlfriend! That imp is trying to mess with your head!"

Sailor Venus says, with a nod, "Yeah, it is what he does best!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting the card into the main slot, "I activate my Odd-Eyes Nest! Since I have Odd-Eyes on my field, I get one card for every Odd-Eyes and Dragon card on my field including itself! Since there are three Odd-Eyes cards and two other Dragon monsters, I get five cards!" Sailor Celestial draws five cards from her deck and she says, as the image of the crystal pendulum appears on her field again, "And with my set scale, I Pendulum Summon!" A circle of light appears on the field and Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards on her duel disk, "Come to my side: Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron and Stargazer Magician!" Two lights come from the circle of light and they are revealed to be Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600), a short gear-like monster with one green eye and one red eye with a top hat, and Stargazer (1200/2400) appear on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to Odd-Eyes Synchron's ability, I can Synchro Summon using one of the monsters in my Pendulum Zone! I tune Odd-Eyes Synchron with my level five Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon leaps out of the column that it was in and Odd-Eyes Synchron turn into two stars that turn into two rings surrounding it and making it become transparent causing a column of light to appear on the field. Sailor Celestial takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck and she says, " _Celestial flames gather here, burn with the flame of a dragon's star! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the new Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to blaze like a comet…Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Out of the light, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "I could use his ability to play one monster in my Pendulum Zone…But I won't!" Sailor Celestial says, displaying Pendulum Monster, Performapal Trump Witch (100/100), "I set scale four Performapal Trump Witch and reset the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the card in her open Pendulum Zone causing the word 'Pendulum' on her disk's Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors and Trump Witch appears in a column of light with the number 4 below it.

Mxyzptlk says, "Hey, missy! You just used that this turn!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Trump Witch's Pendulum ability allows me to Fusion Summon without a Polymerization spell card!" Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I use her to combine my Magician with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician go into a fusion vortex while Sailor Celestial puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "I summon the dragon of the arcane arts: Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000) comes to the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "Now, Rune-Eyes can attack multiple times based on the level of the Spellcaster used to summon him and since Stargazer is a level five, Rune-Eyes can triple attack!" Sailor Celestial says, pointing to Trapeze Magician, "And let's teach that little imp a lesson! Shining Burst!"

Rune-Eyes unleashes a beam of light energy from the halo on its back right at Trapeze Magician causing Mxyzptlk to shout out, "Oh no!" Mxyzptlk says, gaining a light bulb over his head while pushing a button on his disk, "Oh, yeah! I activate my Waboku trap card!" Mxyzptlk's face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Mxyzptlk says, with a grin, "Too bad! This trap card protects me and my star!" A trio of maidens appear to protect Trapeze Magician from Rune-Eyes attack.

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "You might be safe, but I activate my Inferno Fire Blast spell card! Since Red-Eyes is out on my field, Ermac will suffer damage equal Red-Eyes original attack points!" Red-Eyes fires a fireball at Ermac and he leaps towards a platform where he puts an Action Card into the main slot of his disk.

Ermac yells out, "Action Magic: Acceleration! Effect damage is negated!" When the fireball gets close, Ermac 'zooms' away in a blur and appearing on another platform while the fireball goes into the sky.

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I end my turn."

Ermac says, drawing a card, "Is that all? We are not impressed!" Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot, "We activate our Card of Sanctity! All of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" All four duelists draw from their decks until they have half-a-dozen cards in their respective hands and Ermac says, putting one more card into main slot of her disk, "Next, we play Earthbound Rescue! Since there is Field Spell out, we get one Earthbound monster and one spell card from our graveyard!" Two cards come out of his disk's graveyard slot, puts one card on his disk, and he yells out, "And now, we replay our Stone Sweeper!" Just then Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper (1600/1600) returns to the field in attack mode and Ermac says, putting another card into the main slot, "Next, we play our Earthbound Renew! We remove our Line Walker to play another Earthbound monster of a lower level from our deck!" A card comes out Ermac's graveyard, vanishes, a card comes out of Ermac's deck, and he says, putting it on his disk, "We play Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper!" Earthbound Prisoner Ground Keeper (300/300), a violet and black ghoul like monster, appears on the field in attack mode and Ermac says, putting another card into the main slot of his disk, "Then we play Harmonic Synchro Fusion! We use Stone Sweeper and Ground Keeper to Synchro and Fusion Summon at the same time!" A duplicate of Stone Sweeper and Ground Keeper appear at the same time while the original Ground Keeper turns into one star that turns into a ring that surrounds Stone Sweeper turning it transparent and causing a column of light to appear while Ermac gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck.

Sailor Uranus says, annoyed, "Not this again."

Ermac says, " _Spirit bound to the Earth, shake all of creation with your mystic power! Synchro Summon!_ " Ermac puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Rise, Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" Out of the column of light, Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin (2000/1000), a blue and black gremlin-like monster, appears on the field in attack mode and the images of Stone Sweeper and Ground Keeper goes into a fusion vortex while Ermac gets a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck in which he says, putting it on his duel disk, "Then we Fusion Summon Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina!" Out of the fusion vortex, Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlina (2000/1000), a yellow and black version of Geo Gremlin, appears on the field in attack mode. Ermac says, "Next, we use Geo Gremlin's ability and you have to choose to destroy your Rune-Eyes or not. If you do, the Battle Phase is skipped, but if you don't, our life-points increase by your Rune-Eyes' attack points and that's three thousand in all!" Ermac says, motioning to Geo Gremlina, "By the way, you should know that if one of your monsters is destroyed by an effect, we can use Geo Gremlina to destroy all of our monsters and you lose life-points equal to their attack points!"

There are gasps and Rika (L) shouts out, "If their monsters go boom, both Davis and Suguha will lose!"

Riku says, "That's his plan."

Mxyzptlk says, excitedly, "Ooh, a 'no win scenario'! Nice!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "I choose to keep our monster alive." Ermac's life-points than go up by 3000 more life-points.

Ermac says, with an evil sly tone, "You just delay your demise!" Ermac says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, we summon the creature of your demise! The entity that will send you screaming into the shadows itself! We release Geo Gremlin and Geo Gremlina!" Both monsters then glow and turn into spheres of light before shooting up into the sky causing the Marks of the Dragon to appear on Davis', Kari's, Orion's, Sammy's, and Naruto's right arms.

Naruto says, nervously, "Oh, boy." Just then the 'lights' turn into a cocoon that sends off violet 'smoke' as red energy force-fields surround Kari, the three Tamers, and their Digimon with Orion's, Sammy's, and Naruto's marks do the same with the rest of our heroes and heroines.

Nepgear asks, "My goodness, what's going on?"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Something really bad, Nepgear." The violet smoke engulfs the area and lights are coming from the buildings in which they are getting sucked into the cocoon.

Rom says, nervously, "I'm scared…"

Ram says, "I'm right here, Rom."

Wonder Woman asks, "What are those?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Those are the souls of the innocent people getting dragged into that creature to fuel it."

Superman asks, stunned, "What?"

Sailor Uranus says, "There is nothing that you can do, Superman-dono. The only thing protecting us is this light from the only enemy of that 'creature' which those three are 'guardians' of its power."

Ermac shouts out, "And now, we play Earthbound Immortal Uru!" The cocoon 'hatches' with a bright flash and Earthbound Immortal Uru (3000/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Neptune says, shocked, "Holy cow! That's one huge spider!"

Vert says, "A very dangerous spider."

Ermac yells out, "A dangerous spider since it bypasses your monsters and attack you directly!" Uru then unleashes a stream of webs in which Ermac says, as Davis prepares to push a button, "Forgotten that my Earthbound Immortal is safe from your spells and traps!" Davis gasps as Sailor Celestial gets slammed in the waist by the webs which sends her into a tree, knocking it down with the sheer force of the impact, and causing her to lose 3000 life-points.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Lois says, horrified, "She is really hurt!"

Batman says, plainly, "Like it was said: A VERY DANGEROUS game."

Sailor Celestial stumbles back to her feet, her helmet crumbling to pieces, and Davis asks, concerned, "Are you all right?'

Sailor Celestial grunts out, "Just peachy."

Ermac says, tauntingly, "Surprised that you would concerned about her." Ermac yells out, "Let's see how concerned when Geo Gryphon crushes her lizard!" Geo Gryphon swoops in and tears apart Sailor Celestial's Red-Eyes Black Dragon and Sailor Celestial grunts as she loses 100 life-points. Ermac shouts out, "And now, Geo Kraken will take apart another of her lizards!" Geo Kraken then lashes out to attack Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon.

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "I play my trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Davis' face-down card is revealed to be Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card and Davis says, "This card negates your attack!" A metal scarecrow protects Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon from Geo Kraken's attack.

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Thanks, Davis."

Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Don't thank him, yet, fool! We play the Quick-Play Spell Card: Earthbound Fusion! Now, we can fuse our Geo Kraken and Geo Gryphon together!" Both said monsters go into a fusion vortex while Ermac put a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck onto his duel disk causing Ermac to yell out, "Meet Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha!" Out of the fusion vortex, Earthbound Servant Geo Grasha (3000/1800), red-violet and black winged monster, appears on the field in attack mode and Ermac says, "Battle! Geo Grasha attacks Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon! And when it battles a Synchro or Fusion monster, the attack points of said monster becomes zero!" A dark miasma surrounds Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon causing it to go from 2500/2000 to 0/2000!

Sailor Neptune says, concerned, "If this attack goes through, Celestial is finished!"

Geo Grasha unleashes its assault and Kazuto shouts out, "Sugu!" Sailor Celestial looks nervous at the attack, knowing that there is nothing that she can do.

Davis then grabs an Action Card and he says, putting into the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Evasion! The attack is negated!" Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon leaps away from the attack which passes harmlessly through and into the distance where it explodes harmlessly.

Ermac says, with a scoff, "You? Save her? That's surprising…since it was because of her that you nearly died!" Sailor Celestial winches and Ermac responds, "Don't bother, Suguha! I already told them!"

Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "What?"

Davis says, nervously, "Yeah, she…bragged about it before we were able to come after you, Kari, and the others on the Enterprise."

Sailor Celestial shakes in fear and Ermac tells Kari, "That's right. You thought that it was some kind of 'Tamer gang' trying to steal the technology, but as a matter of fact, they were there to destroy it!"

Kari asks, shocked, "Destroy it?"

Ermac says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "You should ask her to explain it…since she was the leader that lead the attack where you and Davis nearly lost your lives!" Kari, along with group from the DC universe, are surprised and Sailor Celestial winches in shame and fear in which Ermac says, with an evil sly tone, "That's right, Suguha! They know the ugly truth about you! About how you let your anger and rage get out of control! About the true nature of your heart!"

Davis responds, "Is there a point to all this?!" Everyone looks at Davis, with Ermac and Sailor Celestial having looks of shock, and he says, "Based on what you told us, she wasn't in control of herself at the time. Those freaks that used that evil power manipulated her emotions and her pain and used her as their tool! And that's what really pisses me off! And you are trying to use that to inflict more suffering on her? Not on your damn life…or afterlife…Whatever! I'm not going to let evil freaks like you hurt any of my friends like that anymore!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Friend? He still…?"_

Kari says, "I believe in Suguha too!" When Sailor Celestial looks at Kari, shocked, Kari says, "Suguha is a really good person! I know it! She has fought to protect others every single day and that shows me that she must have been controlled by something if that's the case! I know that Suguha is a good person and she is my friend!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Kari…"_

Mxyzptlk says, with a scoff, "Boring!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "You won't be saying that once we beat your butts, imp!"

Mxyzptlk says, with a grin, "I'm so scared kid!"

Ermac yells out, "Just try it!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 900

Davis: 4000

Ermac: 7000

Mxyzptlk: 4000

Davis says, putting his hand on his deck, "I'll just do that! We've beaten bigger and worse jerks than you and that imp, Ermac! I'm going to protect all of my friends, including Celestial, and save Kari! I'm going to make sure that such senseless murder like SAO never happens again! You are going down!" Just then Sailor Celestial's pendulum pendant and the top card of Davis' deck glows in which he yells out, "And now, I play the spell card, Spiral Flame Strike!" Davis draws the card from his deck, puts it into the main slot of his disk, and it is revealed to be the Spiral Flame Strike spell card!

Mxyzptlk and Ermac are shocked and Ermac asks, stunned, "What?"

Mxyzptlk says, "Hey! No fair!"

Davis' deck glows as a card comes out of it and Davis says, "Oh, it's fair, loser! With it, I can add one 'Odd-Eyes' monster from my deck!"

Plenty of the others are shocked and Naruto asks, "Odd-Eyes?!"

Davis takes the card, displays it to be the Pendulum Monster card, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000), and he says, "And I choose this: Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Davis then displays Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster card and he declares, "Next, I think that I will do a move that you know! I take scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Davis puts the two monsters on the Pendulum Zones of his duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in his disk's Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors in which said monsters appear in two columns with the number 1 appear below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 appears below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. A golden pendulum appears between the two monsters and he yells out, "With this, I can summon monsters that are levels two to seven this turn! Swing, pendulum! Time to draw the arc of light to victory! I'm taking control of this duel right now! Pendulum Summon!" Davis puts four cards on his duel disk and he yells out, as a circle of light appears on the field, "Let's rev it up, gang! Elemental Hero Neos, Elemental Hero Avian, Debris Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" Four lights burst from the circle of light and they take the form of Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000), Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000), Debris Dragon (1000/2000), and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000), all of whom are in attack mode. Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I play my Pendulum Reimbursement! Since I Pendulum Summoned this turn, I can draw cards equal to the number of monsters that I summoned, but if I don't use them this turn, I lose one card from the top of my deck per card that I draw!" Davis draws four cards from his deck and he shouts out, "And now, I tune my Debris Dragon with Avian!" Debris Dragon turns into four stars that turn into four rings that surround Avian, turning him transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Davis' Extra Deck glows as a new Synchro Monster card appears on his duel disk.

Tai thinks in his mind, _"Which of his dragons will summon this time?"_

Davis shouts out, " _Spread your beautiful wings at the speed of sound and blaze through your enemies like a bullet! Synchro Summon!_ Let's rev it up, Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Fast Dragon (2500/2000), a version of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with glowing blue wings and dark blue and green 'armor' mixed with its white body, appears on the field in attack mode.

Plenty of the others are stunned and Mimi says, amazed, "That's new."

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Cross Attack spell card! I target two monsters with the same attack points and one of them can't attack this turn while one can attack directly! I choose Neos and Odd-Eyes in which Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attacks Mxyzptlk directly!" Mxyzptlk yelps in which Davis shouts out, "Neos, give your new teammates a boost!" Neos leaps up in which Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon then leaps high into the sky using Neos' back as a catapult and Davis shouts out, "Phantom Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon unleashes a dark violet flame that heads straight for Mxyzptlk.

Tai says, excitedly, "Got him!"

Ermac says, pushing a button on his disk, "Not so fast! We activate our trap: Roar of the Earthbound!" Ermac's face-down card is revealed to be the Roar of the Earthbound continuous trap card and Ermac says, "Since we have an Immortal that's stronger than your attacking monster, your monster is destroyed and you suffer damage equal to half of its attack!"

A shockwave heads for Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Davis says, "Stardust Dragon's ability activates! I release him and your card is negated and destroyed!" Stardust Dragon roars as he vanishes causing stardust to shine over the Roar of the Earthbound continuous trap and destroy it.

Ermac says, pushing another button on his disk, "We knew that you would do that! So, we play Trap Defense!" Ermac's other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with an image of a trap card shielding a monster from an attack and Ermac says, "Since you destroyed one of our trap cards during battle, this trap card negates your attack!"

A shield then protects Mxyzptlk and he says, "Thanks partner!"

Ermac responds, "Don't get ahead of yourself, imp! We are only working together since we both want similar things!"

Mxyzptlk says, with a shrug, "Okay, if you say so."

Davis says, "Well, try this on for size! I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon's ability! A monster from the Extra Deck has their abilities negated and their attack points made zero this turn! And I choose your Geo Grasha! Dichroitic Drain!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon's wing shine causing Geo Grasha to go from 3000/1800 to 0/1800! Davis shouts out, "Attack with Supersonic Slasher!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon 'zooms' and 'zips' through Geo Grasha causing it to explode and the shockwave sends Ermac skidding back as he loses 2500 life-points.

TK says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Ermac says, with a sneer, "This duel is far from done! You may have that Pendulum Summon power now, but it doesn't make that you will help anyone!" Ermac says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "You are just as powerless as she is! All she has done…all that her power has done…has hurt others! You really think that can change?!" Sailor Celestial winches from those words and her body starts to shake.

Davis shouts out, "Her power has only hurt because assholes like you have craved and wanted it! Someone like her will find a way to make it work to help people!" Sailor Celestial looks at Davis in surprise and Davis says, with a grin, "She is my friend and I believe in my friends!"

Sailor Celestial looks at Davis and she thinks, shocked, _"Davis…"_

Davis says, putting three cards into the main slot, "I end my turn with three face-downs!" Soon after, Stardust Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Current Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 900

Davis: 4000

Ermac: 4500

Mxyzptlk: 4000

Mxyzptlk says, with a grin, "Not bad, kiddo, but not good enough!" Mxyzptlk draws a card from his deck and he says, putting the card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Rank-Up Magic: Fifth Dimension Magic! With a spellcaster on my field, I rank it up and rebuild the Overlay Network with that monster, its Overlay Units, and this card! So, it's show time! Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution, baby!" Trapeze Magician goes into a vortex into the sky while Mxyzptlk puts an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck over Trapeze Magician's XYZ Monster card on his duel disk in which he yells out, "It is time for the big star of this show: Performage Trapeze High Magician!" Out of the vortex, Performage Trapeze High Magician (2700/2200), a more 'grand' version of Trapeze Magician with four Light Overlay Units, appears on the field in attack mode. Mxyzptlk says, snapping his fingers, "And now, for his show stopper! He can use one of his little balls of light to give him the ability to attack three times this turn!"

Davis says, annoyed, "Oh, great!"

Mxyzptlk says, pointing to Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, "And since her dragon is still under the weather…let's put it out of its misery!" Trapeze High Magician leaps into the air where it grabs a trapeze and charges right for Odd-Eyes Meteorburst, who still has no attack power thanks to Geo Grasha!

Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Davis' face-down Scrap-Iron Scarecrow is revealed face-up and as an iron scarecrow protects Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, Davis says, "The attack is negated!"

Mxyzptlk says, with a sly grin, "That attack sunshine, but not these attacks!" Trapeze High Magician then swings back for another attack on Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon.

Davis says, pushing another button on his disk, "Wrong! I activate Synchro Barrier!" Davis' next face-down card is revealed to be Synchro Barrier trap card and Davis says, "I release one Synchro Monster and all Battle Damage is negated for this turn!" Stardust Dragon roars out, Davis looks at his dragon in surprise, and Davis yells out, "Stardust Dragon, release!" Stardust Dragon leaps in front of Sailor Celestial and while Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon is destroyed, Stardust Dragon creates a barrier that protects Sailor Celestial before vanishing.

A lot of the others are shocked and Tai asks, stunned, "Davis released his partner dragon?!"

Veemon says, "Whoa…Davis…"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, stunned, _"Davis, why?"_ Sailor Celestial looks at Davis, he nods his head, and he points at his disk's touch screen. Sailor Celestial is confused at first, but she then realizes what he wants in which she says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Miracle's Wake!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Miracle's Wake trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "Now, the monster destroyed in battle is revived!" Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (2500/2000) then returns to the field in attack mode.

Ermac asks, annoyed, "So, what?"

Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "This is what! I play my Celebration of Creation!" Davis' next face-down card is revealed to be Celebration of Creation trap card and he says, "Since a monster was summoned using a trap card, this turn is over!"

Mxyzptlk yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Davis says, seriously, "You heard me, imp!"

Ermac responds, glaring at Sailor Celestial, "And now, it is her turn! So what?! Do you really have so much faith in her that you gave up your partner dragon for her?! Do you really think that it can change anything?!"

Davis responds, with a smirk, "I do!"

Sailor Celestial is surprised by this statement and Ermac responds, taunting tone in her voice, "Really?" Ermac then transforms into an exact duplicate of Yuuko and Ermac-Yuuko says, in Yuuko's voice, "Remember me? I'm sure that you do."

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Yuuko…"

Ermac-Yuuko says, with an evil smile, "Yes, we are your greatest failure. You said that you would 'save us', but where did we end up? As dust!" Sailor Celestial flinches from that and she says, evilly, "And that's what's going to all to everyone and everything that you care for! We will turn them to dust and there is nothing that you can do about it! You can only watch as your brother and sister waste away before your eyes as you did during SAO!"

Sailor Celestial winches from that and Rika (L) shouts out, annoyed, "Shut up!"

Keiko tells Sailor Celestial, "You can't listen to her."

As the horrible images for what happened during SAO and after SAO, including her journey across worlds, dominate her mind, Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, closing her eyes and in a panic tone _"No! No! NO! I can't let it happen again! I won't let it happen again! I will never let it happen again! I will never let it happen again! Davis gave his faith to me! I won't him down…I won't let anyone done! No more…NO MORE!"_ Just then a dark violet aura erupts from Sailor Celestial's form and the dark violet aura transforms into the shape of a sinister dragon, who gives a dark dragon roar.

Hiyori asks, nervously, "Su-Suguha?!"

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Oh no."

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark angered tone, "Really now? You know, the dead should stay in their graves…WHERE THEY BELONG, YOU CORPSE!" Sailor Celestial's eyes open to reveal they are blank with a sinister red glow coming from them and Sailor Celestial says, darkly while drawing a card, "My turn!" When she draws her card, a dark shockwave is created that shakes the whole area.

Nepgear asks, shocked, "Oh my goodness! What's happened to her?"

Rom says, "She…She's scary…"

Wonder Woman says, "That aura…"

Sailor Celestial says, putting the card that she drew into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Advanced Draw! By releasing a high level monster, I draw two cards! Rune-Eyes, release!" Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vanishes while Sailor Celestial draws two cards and she says, with a dark serious tone while the image of her crystal pendulum reappears on the field, "With my set pendulum scale, I Pendulum Summon!" Three cards come out of her Extra Deck and she says, putting them on her duel disk, "Revive from my Extra Deck: Stargazer Magician, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and those 'lights' turn into Stargazer Magician (1200/2400), Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) come to the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "Next, I summon Performapal Fusiongolem!" Just then Performapal Fusiongolem (1600/1000), a strange looking golem monster made up of two stone archways and a clown face, appear on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, with a dark serious tone, "Next, I use my Trump Witch's ability and fuse him with Persona Dragon to form your doom!" Fusiongolem and Persona Dragon then goes into a fusion vortex while a brand new Fusion Monster card appears on Sailor Celestial's duel disk in which she states, with a dark deadly tone, "Meet the monster of your demise: Performapal Gatling Ghoul!" Out of the fusion vortex, Performapal Gatling Ghoul (2900/900), a ghoulish imp monster with a top hat and suit while wielding what looks like a large mini-gun/Vulcan cannon with half-a-dozen barrels, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "I wouldn't want to meet that guy in a dark alley."

Matt asks, annoyed, "Seriously?!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark raging tone, "Since he was fusion summoned, my Ghoul inflicts damage equal to two hundred times the number of cards on the field!" There are gasps of shock and she says, with a dark angered tone, "There are eighteen cards on the field which means that you suffer thirty-six hundred points of damage, Ermac!" Sailor Celestial points to Ermac and she roars out, with a dark strong tone, "Fire!" Gatling Ghoul unleashes a barrage that slams into Ermac-Yuuko and she roars out as she loses 3600 life-points as barrage of energy ballet slam into her causing her to skid back a bit.

Mxyzptlk yells out, surprised, "Whoa!"

Takato says, stunned, "Took the words right out of my mouth!"

Renamon says, "This darkness…"

Rika asks Renamon, "What is it, Renamon?"

Renamon tells her Tamer partner, "Rika, this darkness…this malice…is completely unnatural…I never felt anything like it…it has taken complete control over her…"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark serious tone, "And that's not all! Since my little ghoul was summoned using a Pendulum Monster, I can destroy one monster my opponent controls and they lose life-points equal to its original points!" Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer while pointing at Trapeze High Magician, "And I choose that stupid clown!"

Mxyzptlk gives a yelp and Kazuto shouts out, "Sugu, hold on!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, with a wicked smile on her lips, "This is the end!" Gatling Ghoul fires right at Trapeze High Magician with a barrage.

Mxyzptlk responds, with a sly smirk, "Sorry, but not today! I use one of my Magician's Overlay Units and for this turn, he can't be destroyed by anything three times!" Trapeze High Magician absorbs one of its Overlay Units and it leaps out of the way of the assault.

Sailor Celestial says, with a dark sneer, "Fine! Then I will tear you and that clown apart, worm!"

Batman says, plainly, "She has lost control."

Kazuto yells out, pleadingly, "Please stop, Sugu!" Sailor Celestial stops in her tracks and she looks at her brother in which he says, shaking his head, "Don't do it, Sugu. Don't let whatever this is destroy who you are. What would Serena and our mothers think if you lost yourself? Don't destroy yourself Sugu."

Sailor Celestial is breathing heavily and Sachi's voice rings in her mind, in a pleading tone, **"Listen to your brother, Suguha…"**

Yugo's voice grunts out, **"Don't…give in…"** Sailor Celestial grunts out in pain as the dark aura starts to fade away and Sailor Celestial's eyes then return back to their original state.

Mxyzptlk asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Celestial takes a deep breath, puts one card into the main slot of her disk, and she says, her voice returned back to normal, "I activate my Banner of Courage spell! As long as this card remains on the field, during the Battle Phase, my monsters gain two hundred attack points! Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Trapeze High Magician!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then goes up from 2500/2000 to 2700/2000 due to Sailor Celestial's Banner of Courage continuous spell card and charges at Trapeze High Magician.

Davis asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Uranus asks, confused, "What is she doing?"

Kotone says, "Her monster is going to get destroyed!" Trapeze High Magician counterattacks and despite them having the same attack points, due to Trapeze High Magician's ability, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is the only monster destroyed.

Mxyzptlk says, with a sly smirk, "Guess you burned out a few of those brain cells, huh? There goes your precious dragon!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Not for long! When an Odd-Eyes monster is destroyed, I release another Odd-Eyes in order to play this guy!" Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon vanishes in which Sailor Celestial yells out, "Lance through to victory, Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon (3000/2000), a large red dragon monster with golden armor, a similar chest area to other Odd-Eyes dragon monsters, a lance-like tail, kneepads, lance-like spikes coming out of its knuckle area, and its head covered in a golden lance-like helmet with the same eyes as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, taking Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon (2800/2000) monster card and sending it into her disk's graveyard slot, "When it is summoned, I can send one Odd-Eyes monster to my graveyard and use it to negate the abilities of one monster on the field! I choose Earthbound Immortal Uru!"

Ermac yells out, shocked, "No!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, destroy Uru now! Spiral Lance Strike!" Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon goes from 3000/2000 to 3200/2000, due to Banner of Courage, goes through Uru, and the giant spider roars as it turns into dust while Ermac-Yuuko loses 200 life-points. Sailor Celestial yells out, "Now, Stargazer, end this madness now! Direct attack!" Stargazer Magician, who stats have boosted from 1200/2400 to 1400/2400 sends a magical blast into Ermac-Yuuko and she screams out as she loses 1400 life-points taking her out of the duel.

Ermac-Yuuko screams out as she is engulfed in blue flames and she says, with a dark strong tone, "This isn't over, Suguha! We will return! We will…!" Soon after, Ermac-Yuuko vanishes into the blue flames while all of the souls that Uru absorbed are freed and sent back into the city causing the force-fields around the others to lower.

Mimi says, excitedly, "She did it!"

Mxyzptlk says, with a smirk, "While she stopped 'Miss Death and Gloom', I'm still here!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Not for long! I activate my Mischief of the Time Goddess! Your turn is skipped back to my next Battle Phase!" Mxyzptlk gives a flabbergasted look and Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "And your magician's ability only works during the Main Phase! So, your monster is finished! Lancer Dragon, attack!" Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon impales Trapeze High Magician causing him to explode and Mxyzptlk grunts as he loses 500 life-points. Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on disk's touch screen, "Then I activate my Pendulum Reborn trap card!" Sailor Celestial's final face-down is revealed to be the Pendulum Reborn trap card and she says, "And now, I use it to revive one Pendulum monster from the Extra Deck or graveyard! Revive, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000-2700/2000) returns to the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "Now, direct attack!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Stargazer Magician attack Mxyzptlk with their attacks and he says, solemnly, "Oh, crud." The attacks hit home and Mxyzptlk is sent flying into a tree, hard, in which he, in a cartoon-like fashion, slides down the tree as he is smoking while he loses 4100 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 900

Davis: 4000

Ermac: 0

Mxyzptlk: 0

With the end of the duel, the Real Solid Vision projections vanish while Kari, the three Digimon Tamers, and their three Digimon are set free.

Takato says, excitedly, "We're free!"

Rika says, "Obviously, Takato."

Davis then goes over to Kari and he asks, "Are you okay?"

Kari responds, with a warm smile, "Just fine, Dai-kun."

Kari and Davis hug and Yolei says, with a smirk, "Get a room you two." Mxyzptlk gets up and he yelps as he gets 'shocked' by Sailor Celestial.

Mxyzptlk responds, annoyed, "Hey! What's the big idea?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a deadly glare, "The 'big idea' is negating your powers and your ability to return home while making your 'immortality' still work." Mxyzptlk winches and he says his name backwards to return to his realm, but it doesn't work at all.

Mxyzptlk says, nervously, "Uh oh." Sailor Celestial grabs by the collar and he asks, nervously, "Can we talk?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a dangerous smile, "Sure." Before anyone could say or do anything, Sailor Celestial 'drags' Mxyzptlk into the bushes and trees in which there are loud sounds of punches with Mxyzptlk screaming his head off in pain and agony.

Sailor Venus tells Sailor Mars, with a smirk, "It is said that she has a temper that rivals yours."

Sailor Mars says, annoyed, "Shut up, Venus!" Just then Mxyzptlk is thrown right in front of Superman with a black eye and an EXTREMELY fearful look on his face.

Mxyzptlk yells out, fearfully, "Okay! Okay! I'll bring your son back!" Mxyzptlk runs behind Superman and Lois and he yells out, "Just keep her away from me!"

Superman and his wife look at each other in shock and Batman says, "Not bad."

As Sailor Celestial walks back, Sailor Uranus asks, "You okay?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Ask me in a week."

TK says, nervously, "I say: No." Soon after, Sailor Celestial returns Mxyzptlk's power to him, he creates a portal, and a young boy with short black hair, blue eyes, and wearing a vest with Superman's insignia on the chest with a red cape attached to it with blue jeans and red sneakers come out in front of Superman and his wife.

Superman and Lois say in unison, "Jon!"

The young boy says, "Mom! Dad!" The young boy, Superman's and Lois' son, Jonathan Samuel Kent AKA the current Superboy, leaps into his mother's arms.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Cute kid. He has got his dad's looks."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "Yeah, but watch out for his heat vision. He blasts when spooked." However, just then two red orbs of energy come out of the portal and floats in front of the family.

Lois asks, "What is this?"

Jonathan or Jon, for short, responds, "It's okay, mom. They aren't dangerous. In fact, they are like you and dad just a bit different."

Superman asks his son, "Wait! What?"

Jon says, holding out a picture, "It is a bit weird, but they sound a lot like you and mom and this is the picture that they showed me to explain who they are." When Superman and Lois look at the picture, they are shocked to see none other than their counterparts from the Prime Earth of the what is known as the 'New 52' continuity of the DC multi-verse.

Lois asks, surprised, "Clark?"

Superman says, looking at the red orbs, "Yes, I think it's them."

Wonder Woman asks, "Them?"

Superman responds, "Your Superman and Lois Lane, Diana."

Batman and Wonder Woman gasp and Wonder Woman asks, looking at the red orbs, "Clark? Clark?!" One of the red orbs goes over to Wonder Woman, she looks at it, and she says, with a nod, "It's you."

Batman asks Wonder Woman, "Are you sure?"

Wonder Woman says, "Yes, it's him."

Jon asks Superman, "Dad, what's going on?"

Lois asks, nervously, "Remember, other me and the other Superman that lived on our current home Earth?"

Jon replies, "Yes…Wait! That's them! Hold on! I thought that other Superman died!"

Superman says, "He did, kiddo. Or at least, I thought that he did." Superman looks at the red orb that seems to contain the essence of the Superman that's known as 'The New 52 Superman' and he asks, "What? Clark, what are you talking about?" Superman asks Lois, "Lois?"

Lois responds, with a nod, "I don't know how, but she is talking to me too. I don't get it. What does she mean 'go back to who we truly are'?"

Mxyzptlk says, with a grin, "Yeah, you figured that out! Bye!" Before anyone could stop him, Mxyzptlk says his name backwards and transports himself back to his home realm.

Wonder Woman says, annoyed, "Worthless imp."

Batman says, "Forget him, Diana." Just then the Keyblades of the Keybladers of the group appear and the two 'red orbs' shoots beams in which the Keyblades responds which create a portal to none other than Metropolis.

Jon says, seeing the Daily Planet, "Hey, that's Metropolis!"

Riku says, "I believe that's your way home."

Superman was about to say something, but Sailor Uranus says, "This is our fight and our mission, Superman-dono. Your mission is back in your current home and it looks like you have your own problems to deal with." Sailor Uranus points to the red orbs and despite his own instincts, Superman knows that they have a point.

Superman says, "Thank you for your help in getting our son back."

Lois says, with a smile, "We don't know how to thank you."

Tai says, "Just keep doing what you do best."

Superman says, with a smile, "It is good to know that there are similar people out in the multiverse doing the same thing."

Wonder Woman says, "Good luck, warriors." Soon after, Superman, his family, Batman, Wonder Woman, and the two red orbs go through the portal which closes behind them.

Terriermon asks Henry, "Um, Henry?"

Henry responds, with a sigh, "Don't ask, Terriermon."

Sailor Celestial asks, lowly, "So, you know huh?" Plenty of the others look at Sailor Celestial and they can see that her head is lowered to keep her eyes away from the others in which she is using her right hand to rub her left armored shoulder in which she says, lowly, "I'll tell you everything. I'll tell you…when I let darkness take me over…and the yokai that I truly am…" Plenty of the others that Sailor Celestial would say that, but they decided not to say anything as Sailor Celestial prepares to tell the dark tale of what happened to her in-between the start of SAO and around when she started to play ALO revealing more about the truth with the darkness within Sailor Celestial…

 **End of Chapter 52**

Well, we have arrived at this point! In the upcoming chapter, the depth of the story of what happened to Suguha/Sailor Celestial in-between the start of SAO and around the time that she started to play ALO is going to be revealed! However, HOW MUCH is going to be revealed in the upcoming chapter…Well, as I have been saying before, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! Hope to see you there, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	53. Lost Valkyries' Journey, Part 4

Well, we're back, everyone! In this storyline, Suguha's 'dark history' with the Orichalcos was revealed around the end of the last story arc and now, Suguha knows that the rest of her friends, family, loved ones, and/or allies knows about it too. Now, it is time for the 'greater story' of what happened, but I'm not going to say anything more, folks. As I have been saying before, you are just going to read to find out, everyone! Now, excuse me, folks, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 53: Lost Valkyries' Journey, Part 4**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

Within the USS Enterprise, the Digidestined, Digimon, Sailor Scouts, and SAO survivors with Naruto, Sakura, and Naruto's parents assembled inside of shuttle bay of the Enterprise which has Villkiss and several machines that seem similar to it along with Gundam style mobile suits.

Hiyori hands Suguha, who is sitting on a chair, something to drink and Suguha says, "Thank you, Hiyori."

Hiyori responds, "You're welcome, Suguha."

Suguha takes a slip of the drink, she puts it down on a table provided by Washu, and she says, "Ermac told you."

Davis says, "The 'He-She' basically bragged about just before we left to search for you, Kari, and the others."

Kazuto says, "Agumon and Lunamon then explained it as best as they could for us."

Agumon (Tamer) says, nervously, "Sorry, boss."

Suguha responds, with a sigh, "I understand, Agumon."

Lunamon says, solemnly, "Suguha…"

Suguha pets Lunamon and she says, with a weak smile, "It's okay, Lunamon." Suguha says, with a solemn tone, "What you heard…is the absolute truth."

Even through plenty of them know this, there are still looks of shock from the others and Kazuto tells Suguha, "What happened? We heard it from your partners and Yuuko's 'memories' from Ermac, but I would like to hear your story."

Suguha responds, "What's there to tell, big brother? I become a yokai in its purest form."

Mimi asks, "You can't really mean that?"

Suguha replies, solemnly, "It is an absolute truth, Mimi. I gave into the darkness within me and I nearly destroyed so many lives…" Suguha gives a bitter laugh and she says, "I condemned that ass and those murderous freaks when I can't say that I'm any better. It's laugh."

Mina says, "No way!"

Suguha yells out, strongly, "It's the truth!" Mina and plenty of the others are taken aback by Suguha's tone and Suguha says, solemnly, "You already know that my life kept falling apart ever since Kazuto got trapped in SAO."

Kazuto says, "First, I was trapped and next, you found that I was your biological cousin and not your biological brother…"

Amara says, "Next, you got attacked by a real-life vampire and somehow, it started to awaken your suppressed vampire DNA…"

Suguha says, annoyed, "Don't remind me." Suguha says, with a sigh, "I was basically now completely confused, scared…and angry…Angry at Kayaba for taking my brother away from me…angry at the people that helped him to create the technology to do…No, I was angry at the whole world at all of the pain and misery that I've been through. And then they came in…"

Trista says, "Neo Paradius."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah. After all of this going on, I just stumbled upon seeing a duelist with a weird duel disk and he played a strange card."

Amara says, "The Seal of Orichalcos."

Suguha says, nodding her head, "Right before my eyes, the two of them were trapped in a weirdo magic circle and when the duel was done, one of them collapsed, I was shocked especially more so when I saw the face of the collapsed duelist on the card. I got out of there, but I was spotted in which they sent someone to get me too. I was forced into duel with one of their members and that person had a nasty sense of irony."

Kazuto says, "During the duel, he used a trick to put the Seal of Orichalcos card into your hand."

Suguha says, with a nod, "That's right, big brother. During my escape from them previous, I had picked up the strange magic stone, an Orichalcos stone, which was at the core of the seal's power. He knew this and decided to use that. I would play the seal and get my mind so twisted up that I would be the one to seal my own soul into the card."

Rika says, "However, his plans went pear shaped."

Suguha responds, with a nod, "He didn't know who and what he was messing with. It was the Orichalcos that was the reason that I had the Red-Eyes cards."

Tai asks, "The Red-Eyes dragon cards came from the Orichalcos?"

Suguha replies, solemnly, "Half-so. The Red-Eyes represent the darkness within me especially Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon."

Cody says, "The reason that you seemed 'uncomfortable' when playing that monster."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yeah." Suguha says, "You already know this, but I turned the tables against that guy and he was the one who had his souled sealed. But then again, HE arrived. The leader of Neo Paradius."

Kazuto asks, "Who was he?"

Suguha responds, "I'm not exactly sure who he was, but he was the leader. He was the one that sweet talked me into Neo Paradius. And with my mind so messed up…No, I think that I was already messed up, he didn't even need that fucked up card. He said that words that I wanted to hear and I followed him hook, line, and stinker…with me as the major stinker."

Kazuto says, "Sugu…"

Suguha replies, interrupting, "Don't, big brother. Just…Just don't. I made the choice…I gave into my fear…my anger…and my rage in which the card acted as a trigger. I let the darkness take over and many people paid the price." Suguha says, with a solemn tone, "Any and all sense of kindness and gentleness just left the window…My heart grew cold and I became a yokai…"

Flashback; Early 2023

Right now, a younger Suguha Kirigaya is in the locker room preparing to head home where she hears footsteps and she, having a dark and cold look in her eyes, looks to see her kendo teacher in front of her.

Suguha says, plainly, "Sensei…"

Suguha's kendo teacher tells her, plainly, "Kirigaya-san, about what happened…"

Suguha asks, with a dark plain tone, "Is something wrong?"

The kendo teacher responds, "Your movements were excellent and your technique was perfect, but…"

Suguha says, with a dark plain tone, "Then I don't understand the problem."

The kendo teacher says, "Your actions…"

Suguha asks, interrupting, "Did I do anything inappropriate or illegal?"

The kendo teacher replies, taken a bit taken back, "No, you did not…"

Suguha then says, interrupting, "Then I do not see what the problem is, sensei." Suguha then bows and she says, "If that's all…" Suguha then walks away and leaving her kendo teacher stunned wondering what has happened to Suguha.

Flashback; Later on

Later on, our younger Suguha Kirigaya is walking back home when one of her friends come up to her.

Suguha asks, with a dark plain tone, "What is it now?'

Suguha's friend responds, "What's up with the attitude girl?"

Suguha responds, with a dark plain tone, "If this isn't important…"

Suguha turns away and starts to walk off, but Suguha's friend says, grabbing Suguha by the shoulder, "Hey, girl!"

Suguha whips her head and she yells out, with a dark angered tone, "HANDS OFF!" Suguha's eyes gives an eerie red glow for a second enough for her freak to gasp in shock and let go of Suguha's shoulder in which Suguha says, with a dark dangerous tone, "Never do that again." Suguha's friends doesn't know how to say to react to this, but Suguha doesn't wait as she stops off.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, our present Celestial Princess says, solemnly, "Needless to say, I lost a few friends due to my 'new attitude' and I can't say that I blame them." Suguha takes a deep breath and she says, solemnly, "However, it is just a 'drop in the bucket' of what I did. For my 'training', I went into underground dueling."

There are plenty of shocked looks and Lita asks, stunned, "You were an underground duelist?!"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yes. You know how underground duels and their 'harshness'. They were to harden my heart against my enemies and learn to beat them in the harshest way possible…Which I learned to do perfectly…"

Flashback; Early 2023, Just outside of Neo Domino City

Within an underground dueling ring, which is a black cage surrounding the dueling field, with masked people watching as Suguha, dressed similar to Akiza as the Black Rose, including the mask and hooded cloak, and wearing a Chaos Duel Disk with a dueling deck inside that's attached to her left wrist, fighting against her opponent, someone that looks like Mad Dog that Zane dueled against in Zane's first underground dueling match and who is ironically called Raging Wolf, but right now, Raging Wolf is facing against Suguha's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and he has a look of pure fear in his eyes.

Suguha yells out, with a dark serious tone, "End this!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon unleashes a powerful blast of dark flames that slams into Raging Wolf and he roars out in pain as the shock collars around his neck, arms, and legs shock him with some serious voltage before there is an explosion of dust and dirt in which when it dispels Raging Wolf's alive, but smoking lies there motionless in front of Suguha as the Solid Vision system shuts down. The medical team rushes into the dueling field to treat Raging Wolf while Suguha just scoff and turns away without giving her opponent a second thought.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Returning to the present, Suguha says, with a solemn tone, "I never used the seal in any of the duels. They were never worth it. But don't think that I was being anything merciful. In my mind, there were nothing more than bugs. Insects. Beneath my foot." Suguha says, looking at Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, "Shortly after I had joined Neo Paradius, I had met Lunamon and Agumon. I was a bit interested in being a Tamer, but not too much. However, they managed to bring a small spark of 'light' in me…"

Flashback; Early 2023

Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon are sitting down on the ground and breathing heavily as an enemy Champion Digimon turns into data particles as Suguha, wearing clothing similar to what Mai Valentine wore as a member of the original Paradise, walks over to them.

Suguha yells out, with a dark annoyed tone, "What the heck did you two think that you were doing?!"

Agumon (Tamer) replies, "Um, protecting you, boss."

Suguha shouts out, with a dark stern tone, "I didn't need protecting!"

Lunamon says, "But we are your Digimon. It is our duty to protect you as good partners do."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "Yeah, boss. It is our job."

Lunamon says, pleadingly, "Please Suguha…"

After several moments, Suguha gives a sigh and she responds, "Fine. Do what you want." Suguha walks away in which Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon quickly follow.

End Flashback; Back in the present

Back in the present time, Suguha says, looking at her two Digimon partners with a weak smile, "Agumon and Lunamon were probably the only little 'light' that I had at that time."

Lunamon says, with a smile, "Suguha…"

Suguha says, with a solemn tone, "Much of my time was covered in pure darkness. Darkness that I used to cover others in shadows…"

Amara asks, "Who were your targets?"

Raye says, annoyed, "Amara!"

Suguha responds, solemnly, "Remember the incident about 'mysterious comatose patients'?"

Trista says, with a sigh, "I figured as much."

Izzy asks, "So, you were involved in that?"

Hotaru asks Trista, "Trista-mama?"

Trista responds, "Since the world was mainly focused on SAO and our battles with organizations like the resurgent Dark Agency, these 'incidents' were put on the 'back burner' of the news. There were reports of perfectly healthy people falling into comas that no one could explain. They start shortly after the start of SAO and ended just around one year or so. A big thing: A lot of the victims were Argus employees or connected to Argus and their employees in some way."

There are some looks of shock and when they look at Suguha, she nods and says, solemnly, "That was me all right." Suguha puts her hands on her head and she says, as tears start to form in her eyes, "I let my anger and rage control me…I just wanted to lash out against the world…and I used them as my 'punching bags'…"

Mina says, nervously, "Oh, come one! It couldn't have been that bad! You have to be exaggerating."

Suguha responds, with a deadpan tone, "Don't kid me on that point. With what I did…Killing them would have been a mercy." There are plenty of looks of shock when Suguha says that, but she gives a look that says 'I'm not kidding'.

Flashback; Year 2023

A young teenage girl with a Neo Domino City duel disk attached to her left wrist with her cheeks wet with tears, looking haggard and battered, and looking ready to fall to her knees is facing Suguha, who is masked and wearing her outfit similar to Mai Valentine's 'Paradius outfit'.

The young girl asks, weakly, "Why?"

Suguha responds, darkly, "Why? Why do you think?"

The young girl says, "My dad and I never knew that he…"

Suguha replies, with a dark serious tone, "Ignorance doesn't equal innocence! You, your family, and all of the other scum created the technology that took away the people that we loved!"

The young girl says, "Taking it out on us doesn't make it right!"

Suguha shouts out, with a dark angered tone, "Silence, you scum!" Suguha creates a shockwave that knocks the young lady into the wall of the Orichalcos seal that both of them are trapped in.

The young girl struggles to her feet and she asks, weakly, "W-What do you want?"

Suguha responds, with a dark sneer, "I want justice…I want you to feel the same pain that you have inflicted on all of us…and make sure that you never again create such things to hurt anyone ever again!" Suguha's form is surrounded by a dark aura and Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, who is floating nearby, gives out a dark dragon roar in which the young girl's screaming is heard later on.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Suguha covers her eyes with her hand as tears start to flow from her eyes and she says, solemnly, "Those horrible duels…those things that I done…they've haunted my nightmares ever since…and that's not the worst I've done…" Suguha says, wiping her face with her right backhand, "You already know what I'm talking about."

Davis says, "The attack on the orphanage that Kari and I were staying at."

Suguha says, with a solemn nod, "As you already know, it wasn't a gang trying to stop the technology. It was Neo Paradius trying to destroy it. For whatever reason, I really don't know. All I know is that when I heard about it, I wanted to destroy it. And the leader of Neo Paradius gave me the job as leader of it, I took it as a pleasure in accepting the job. I wanted to destroy it right away."

Amara says, "That's when you heard about the orphans."

Suguha says, "That caused me to give pause and send a recon mission. For me, it was one thing destroying the 'evil' Full-Dive technology. It was another to attack orphans."

Rika says, "However, a friend of yours told you that it wasn't true."

Suguha says, with a solemn nod, "Yes…"

Flashback; Late 2023, Neo Paradius headquarters

Yuuko is with Suguha, dressed in her Neo Paradius outfit, as Yuuko gives the report about the orphanage to Suguha albeit with some 'modifications'.

Suguha asks Yuuko, "Are you sure about this Yuuko?"

Yuuko responds, with a nod, "Yes, Suguha. The talk about orphans is nothing, but rumor. Most likely, it is some kind of front."

Suguha asks Yuuko, "Are you certain?"

Yuuko replies, "You doubt me, Suguha-chan?"

Suguha retorts, shaking her head, "No, I would never!"

Yuuko tells Suguha, "I'm sorry, Suguha, but you and I joined for the same reason. I know what you are thinking and you are right, but we can't hesitate. Remember what that monster and his technology has done to our families?"

Suguha sneers as the Orichalcos seal appears on her forehead for a moment, she holds her head, and she responds, with a dark plain tone, "No, you're right. I shouldn't hesitate. Launch the attack. Burn that place to the ground."

Yuuko says, with a nod, "Agreed, Suguha." Suguha walks away from Yuuko as she heads off with Yuuko having an evil smile on her lips while Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon having worried looks on their faces.

Flashback; Late 2023; Digidestined orphanage

Some distance away from the Digidestined orphanage, in which a good amount of their facilities are in flames, Suguha is looking at the sight with a pair of binoculars with Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon looking at the whole scene with shock and horror.

Lunamon thinks in her mind, _"Is this what you really want Suguha?"_

Sounds of screaming and battle are heard and Agumon (Tamer) asks, "Is that screaming?"

Suguha responds, with a dark plain tone, "Don't bother partner. They are getting what they deserve."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "But they sound like little kids…"

Suguha yells out, with a dark stern tone, "Don't let that fool you Agumon. You already know that there are no innocents in there! They are just guilty as that monster that trapped my brother and the others in SAO!" Agumon (Tamer) winches from Suguha's dark stern tone and Suguha says, with a dark plain tone and a sigh, "If this gives you a problem, let's go home." Suguha then walks off into the distance while her two Digimon partners just look back at the burning facility before they follow Suguha off into the distance.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present day, Suguha says, with a solemn tone, "That day haunts my nightmares. I turned away and let the screaming go on. Later on, I found out the truth."

Amara says, "That you were lied to."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Somehow that 'shock' managed to snap me from the control of Orichalcos through it might a bit of ever awakening powers that had a hand in it too." Suguha says, with tears threatening to stream down her eyes, "Horrified at the fiend that I had become, I ran…ran…and ran back home. I just felt…lethargic…I kept seeing what I had done in my nightmares…I couldn't sleep at all…being haunted with all of the lives that I hurt and destroyed…" Suguha's form starts to shutter as if going into shock or something, but she shakes her head, takes a sip of her drink, and she says, "And then I was offered a chance to repair the damage that I had done."

Kazuto says, "The Legendary Knights."

Suguha nods her head in agreement and she says, "Yes, big brother. They came to me one day and I was shocked that they would ask me to be their 'avatar'. Me of all people. I asked them and they just replied that I was the only one that could do it. I didn't know. Why choose me? Someone that has done such fiendish things? However, they managed to convince me and I took this chance to repair the damage that I caused. I fought a one-woman war against my former group and the Legendary Knights in their dragon forms, I had managed 'turn the tide', but then…"

Darien says, "You fought against Yuuko."

Tai says, "Your partners told us about it and we got to see a bit of it."

Suguha says, "I'll never forget that day. She and Machinedramon fought us for all that it was worth. I only had Agumon and Lunamon with me and they only managed to get to Ultimate level. Then somehow, I boosted their power to Mega level, but it caused a backlash in the digivice, overloading it, and busting it wide open. However, it was just what they needed to defeat Machinedramon and win the day. Yuuko ran off and glaring at him with such hatred and betrayal…" Suguha pinches her nose and Suguha says, "Agumon and Lunamon were left weakened and exhausted after the fight. Soon enough, I met up with Mirei and left them as well as my digivice. After making follow me into such darkness, I had hoped that they would find a better partner one day."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "No way, boss! You are the only partner for us!"

Suguha smiles lightly at one of her two Digimon partners and Suguha says, with a sigh, "And then I went into the final fight with him…"

Flashback; January 2024, Neo Paradius headquarters

Within a greatly damaged structure, we find a mysterious male figure, his features cloaked in shadows, facing off against none other than the Legendary Knights of Atlantis, Legendary Knight Timaeus (2800/1800), Legendary Knight Critias (2800/1800), and Legendary Knight Hermos (2800/1800), with a 14-15-year-old Suguha Kirigaya, wearing clothing similar to Mai Valentine's clothing during her time as a part of Paradis, Dartz's organization, along with a Neo Domino City style duel disk similar to Akiza's Duel Disk standing behind the Legendary Knights.

The mysterious male figure yells out, darkly, "You can't win this you traitor!"

Suguha responds, strongly, "How can I be a traitor when I was never truly one of you to begin with? You poisoned my mind and used my confusion and anger for your own sick ends! It ends now!"

The mysterious male figure has Divine Serpent (Infinity/Infinity) behind him and he says, with a dark sly tone, "You forget that my Divine Serpent's power is infinite and as long as I have him, I remain in the game even without life-points!"

Suguha retorts, with a smirk, "True, but you have to give up ten cards to attack and if you lose your entire deck…game over."

The mysterious male figure retorts, with a dark sly tone, "This duel will be over before then."

Suguha yells out, strongly, "That's right! It ends right now! Legendary Knights, unite!"

Legendary Knight Timaeus says, with a nod, "Yes, princess!"

The three Legendary Knights start to glow as they combine and the mysterious male figure asks, stunned, "What's happening?"

Suguha responds, "They are forming a power beyond infinity jerk! Meet Timaeus, the Knight of Destiny!" Out of the three Legendary Knights, Timaeus, the Knight of Destiny (?/?) appears in front of everyone in attack mode and Suguha says, putting one card into the spell/trap slots of her duel disk, "And just in case, I activate my Mist Body equip spell to make him indestructible in battle, but that won't be the case for that snake when he attacks! When my Knight of Destiny attacks, he gains the power of the strongest monster on the field!"

The mysterious man yells out, stunned, "No, this can't be!"

Suguha yells out, strongly, "That's right, you manipulative ass! He is just as powerful as your snake, but your snake is going to be a handbag!" Timaeus' sword glows and Suguha roars out, "Knight of Destiny, end this duel with your Sword of Justice!" Timaeus slashes Divine Serpent and it gives a mighty hiss before it explodes in a massive explosion causing the whole facility to start to become engulfed in flame as glowing orbs of light start coming out of a nearby wall and fly into the sky. Timaeus, Knight of Destiny turns back into the three Legendary Knights of Atlantis.

As multiple explosion starts to engulf the facility, the mysterious man says, with a dark strong and angered tone, "Suguha, I swear…you will pay for this…you are going to pay…!" Just then the mysterious figure seems to be engulfed in the explosion and flames.

Legendary Knight Hermos yells out, "Princess, you must make your escape from here!"

Legendary Knight Critias says, "We must go now!" The Legendary Knights then transform into their 'dragon forms' and glow as they engulf Suguha and they blast out of the facility before it explodes into flames. A short time later on, Suguha and the three Legendary Knights are looking at the destroyed facility now engulfed in flames.

Suguha asks, "Is it over?"

Legendary Knight Timaeus says, "It is…for now."

Legendary Knight Critias says, "However, we all thought that it was over when the great Pharaoh Atem used the power of light and seemly finally eliminated the Great Leviathan, but we should have known where there is light, there is darkness. And where there is good, there shall be villainy to oppose it."

Legendary Knight Hermos tells Suguha, "But be not discouraged princess. If it returns, we shall return to aid you and your allies once more."

Suguha asks, "Why do you keep calling me princess?"

Legendary Knight Timaeus tells Suguha, "You have not yet awoken to the destiny, but when you do, you will then understand."

Legendary Knight Hermos says, "There is still much that you don't understand about yourself, but when you do, do not let despair and pain rule over you."

Legendary Knight Critias says, "And that your greatest power comes from your heart and spirit. It may lead you astray at times, but you have a truly noble heart and spirit and it will guild you right in the end."

Suguha says, solemnly, "I'm not sure that I can believe that."

Legendary Knight Timaeus says, "Trust in yourself, trust in your friends, and trust all that you love. It is all that you can do." Legendary Knight Timaeus says, "We thank you for your help, young princess. For now, we must return to our world and prepare for the day that we are needed again."

Legendary Knight Critias says, "Farewell. Until we meet again." The Legendary Knights bow before vanishing in which seven cards assemble before Suguha: Timaeus, Knight of Destiny (?/?) Fusion Monster card, Legendary Knight Timaeus (2800/1800) monster card, Legendary Knight Critias (2800/1800) monster card, Legendary Knight Hermos (2800/1800) monster card, and the three Legendary Dragon cards: Eye of Timaeus, Fang of Critias, and Claw of Hermos. The seven cards then glow before they vanish in front in of Suguha's eyes.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "I didn't get why they kept calling princess until I remembered. Somehow, they knew…They knew who I completely am."

Rika and Keiko looks at the Claw of Hermos and Fang of Critias Legendary Dragon cards and Keiko says, "And now, they are with us."

Rika asks, "If you had beaten them, why are these cards with us now?"

Trista says, "It is quite obvious, Rika. The present threat is far greater than the Neo Paradius organization."

Mimi asks, "Why should we worry about them? Suguha took care of them, right?"

Amara says, looking at Suguha, "The problem is: For Suguha, it never really ended."

Everyone looked at Suguha and she says, in a solemn tone, "It never did. The 'prisoners' were freed and Neo Paradius was defeated, but it never really ended for me. The nightmares continued and the reminder of my sins came in front of me.

Flashback; January 2024

Right now, Suguha is walking with a group of classmates as they leave their school.

One of them says, "Man, Kirigaya! You seem so…so different!"

Suguha asks, curiously, "Really?"

Another classmate says, with a nod, "Yeah! Just weeks ago, you wouldn't give us the time of day and now, you are talking to us as if we are old friends or something!"

Suguha says, nervously, "I've been going through a lot lately." Suguha then waves goodbye as she heads down the way home, but out of the shadows, a young girl wearing a hooded cloak appears before her causing her to recoil back.

Just then hooded cloaked female says, in Yuuko's voice, "Hello, Suguha."

Suguha says, shocked, "Yuuko."

The hooded cloaked female, Yuuko, asks, "Do you really think that you could escape?"

Suguha tells Yuuko, "Yuuko, it's over. Please stop this."

Yuuko responds, "Over? You are mistaken, Suguha. It is far from over."

Suguha says, "Neo Paradius is gone."

Yuuko says, "Gone? You are mistaken, Suguha." Yuuko says, pointing to Suguha, "As long as you and I live, Neo Paradius lives on." Suguha winches from that and Yuuko asks Suguha, "Do you really think that you can go back to your happy life if your brother leaves SAO? Do you realize who and what you truly are?" Suguha is taken aback as Yuuko goes over to her and whispers into her ear, "Do you truly think that your sins can ever be forgiven?" Suguha gasps as a look of fear appears on her face.

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Suguha!" Suguha turns towards the source of their voice to see one of her classmates running towards her and when she turns around, Yuuko has vanished from sight leaving a shocked Suguha in her wake.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present day, the group is looking at Suguha, with a solemn look as tears threaten to escape from her eyes once more, and she says, "After a while, I always kept an eye on my back and looked over to make sure that she wouldn't try anything including to big brother. However, nothing happened, but…she had a point. As I said before, the nightmares didn't go away and reminders of my past kept coming up."

Davis says, "When you met Kari and me in SAO."

Suguha says, with a solemn nod, "That's right."

Tai says, "After Davis and Kari explained about what happened to them, you immediately realized it was them."

Suguha says, nodding her head, "Yes, I did. I was shocked to the core. I didn't know how I kept myself together. I guess that I had more important things to worry about at the time." Suguha says, solemnly with tears starting to stream from her eyes once more, "But the facts are the facts. Davis and Kari would never have been trapped in the virtual world and gotten trapped in SAO if it wasn't for me in the first place."

Yolei says, "But that was Kayaba…"

Suguha yells out, distress obvious in her voice, "Kayaba would never have gotten the chance if it wasn't for me!" Suguha says, her voice filled with distress and pain, "Ninjor was right. My power wasn't a curse…I was the real curse! I kept using my power…Etherion…as an excuse for my weakness…my cowardice…and I ran away from the truth! All my existence has done has caused nothing, but pain and misery for others. Sailor Scout and Guardian of Reality? Ha! What a joke! I'm a failure as a Sailor Soldier and Guardian!"

Mina says, "Hey! You are overreacting!"

Suguha responds, with tears and distress in her eyes and irritated and distressed tone in her voice, "Then explain why I haven't been able to use my Etherion to perform 'miracles' that could help people at all?!" Mina flinches from Suguha snapping at her and Suguha says, "I keep fighting and fighting, but it never ends."

Amara says, "You have been fighting for redemption."

Kazuto says, "When you said you kept fighting Kayaba after SAO, you were actually fighting yourself."

Suguha nods her head and she says, solemnly, "But no matter what I do, the nightmares won't go away. I can still feel their pain…their agony…and it is all my fault. Even if my brain was being messed with, it is still my fault since I played that wretched card! I gave into my fear…my anger…and my rage…and innocent people paid the price! So many have suffered because of me…!" As the hot tears flowed down her eyes, she becomes surprised when Kari hugs her.

Kari tells Suguha, "It's okay, Suguha. I've already forgiven you."

Suguha's eyes widen and Davis says, with a nod, "Same here. You can't let this ruin your life. In my mind, this isn't your fault. It is those Neo Paradius' jerks fault! They played you like a fiddle and messed up your mind! Like what that fanged freak, Myotismon, did to Ken with that fucking Dark Spore!"

Ken thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"Thanks for reminding me, Davis."_

Kazuto tells Suguha, "I'm sorry, Sugu. I never knew that you were still beating yourself up." Kazuto tells Suguha, as Suguha looks at her brother, "Sugu, you have to still hurting yourself over this. You keep focusing on the bad when you haven't looked at the good that you have done. You are a hero to plenty of the SAO survivors. You fought Kayaba with all of your heart and soul at the Ruby Palace! You fought not for just me…not for just of all of us…but for everyone in SAO. All of them gave you their strength and you used that power to create a miracle. And you fought hard to protect people as Sailor Celestial and more."

Lita says, with a nod, "No joke, girl!"

Matt says, "And we know how it feels to do something that's horrible."

Tai says, "But you have not just think about the lives that you hurt…You need to remember the lives that you helped and saved."

Kari tells Tai, still hugging Suguha, "My big brother is right, Suguha. I've already forgive you long ago. Now, it is time to forgive yourself. Please let go." More tears stream from Suguha's eyes, but they are more like tears of happiness as Suguha bawls her eyes as she hugs Kari back.

Rika says, with a smirk, "She is quite the crybaby."

Keiko and Kotone gently gab Rika on her arms and Kotone says, with a smile, "Rika."

Rika says, with a nervous expression and smile, "Just joking! Just joking!" Plenty of the others are smiling knowing that Suguha is truly starting on the path to healing while quite a few of them are concerned as they remembered the tag duel with Davis and Suguha going against Ermac and Mxyzptlk with what happened during it.

Amara thinks in her mind, _"What I'm concerned about is that 'inner darkness' that came out during the duel. That darkness…that pure malice…was something within Suguha, but it wasn't something that's a natural part of Suguha in the first place. It felt like this 'darkness' was sealed within Suguha herself and not a part of her. Something tells me that this 'darkness' awoke due to what happened due to Suguha's 'contamination' by the Orichalcos and her confusion and pain beforehand. But with all that's happened, the 'darkness' has been going stronger and stronger and I'm afraid of what will happen when it takes her over. And she isn't the only one with this 'darkness'."_ Amara looks at Raye and a few others in which she thinks, _"And they know it too. Serena…"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Within Academia of the Fusion Dimension, there is a figure looking at the tag duel between Davis and Sailor Celestial against Ermac and Mxyzptlk.

The male figure says, in a fearful tone, "No, it can't be…that demon…but why…how…Oh, Kami…!" The male figure pushes a button and a holographic screen of Edo appears in front of the figure.

Edo asks, "Yes, Professor?"

The male figure tells Edo, "Edo, you must capture the remaining Sailor Celestials and all four versions of Sailor Moon immediately."

Edo asks, confused, "Sir?"

The male figure responds, with a plain tone, "Anyone and anything that you need shall be provided, but this mission is the upmost urgency and importance in which you must make the Standard Sailor Moon and Standard Sailor Celestial, especially, your TOP priority!"

Edo gives a surprised look and he responds, with a serious tone, "Yes, Professor. I won't fail."

The male figure replies, "I know."

The holographic screen of Edo vanishes and the male figure says, "It is no wonder I couldn't find anyone that resembled her." The male figure, the Professor, sneers and she says, "That witch! How dare she?! She hid in them! In them!" The Professor leans back and he says, "Curse you, Kayaba! How much more curse your own children?! Was she truly a fiend? Or was it you all along?"

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

Back in the Enterprise, our group is joined by Ange, our Keybladers, and our CPUs with Kari and Ange sharing a bit of a reunion.

Kari tells Ange, "I'm glad that you are safe."

Ange tells Kari, "I wasn't worried, Kari. I knew that you would be just fine."

Kari says, with a smile, "Same here, Ange."

Ange asks, looking at Davis, "So, he is your boyfriend, huh?"

Kari responds, with a nod, "Yep! From two lifetimes!"

Ange says, "I'm still don't get this 'prince and princess from another life' thing."

Mina says, with a grin, "You get used to it."

Ange asks, "So, how will Villkiss find the others?"

Riku says, "Since you share a 'bond' with Serena, Hinata, and Asuna as well as Suguha and Kari, we can use the Villkiss to find Serena, Hinata, and Asuna."

Ange asks, curiously, "And how do you think we can do that?"

Kari says, nervously, "Actually, it is better that we show you than tell you, Ange." Ange gives a confused look as Suguha and Kari bring out their Keyblades causing them to glow along with Villkiss and Valkyrie with the two machines sending beams of energy that turn into a large keyhole with Kari and Suguha pointing their Keyblades at the keyhole with Kari's and Suguha's Keyblades shooting beams into the keyhole causing a loud 'click' to be heard before the keyhole vanishes in a bright flash.

After it was over, Ange asks, a bit confused, "What was that?"

Kairi says, with a smile, "A way to the others."

Ange gives a confused look and Washu's voice comes over the speakers, "Hey, folks! Something tells me that you are responsible for that portal that just appeared in front of the ship!"

Vert says, with a smile, "It seems like our next move is obvious."

Noire says, "No kidding, Vert."

Nepgear says, "We also have Compa, IF, and the others from our world that have been kidnapped to think about."

Neptune asks, "Why kind of protagonist would I be if I didn't save my buddies?"

Davis asks, with a smirk, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Veemon says, excitedly, "Yeah!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Let's go everyone." Our group then prepares to head into other parts of the ship in order to prepare head to find the remaining missing members especially their loved ones.

Darien thinks in his mind, _"Hang on, Serena! We're coming!"_

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"We're on our way, Hinata-chan! Believe it!"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown dimension, Unknown location**_

Within a large city built into plateau/mountain side, we can see a Japanese style temple/palace complex where there is a silver and pink version of Villkiss with Serena, Asuna, and Hinata surrounding her and the Mecha in which Serena, Asuna, and Hinata are wearing 'outfits' similar to Ange's outfit with Serena's being silver, Asuna's being white, and Hinata's being blue-violet in color. Just then two more people come over.

The first is a short teen girl of 15 years of age with short pink hair, yellow eyes, and she is wearing a yellow sleeveless top that goes slightly past her chest, she has pink-white sleeves that cover most of her arms from her wrists up to just below her shoulders, pink short pants, and white high-heeled boots that covers most of her lower legs.

The second is young teen male of 17 years of age with short brown hair, violet eyes, and wearing military style gear.

The young teen girl says, "That was awesome! Major question: What is that machine? Answer: It was so cool!"

Serena says, scratching her scalp, "Actually, I don't know Vivian."

The young man says, "It kind of looks like Villkiss."

Just then a female voice says, "Similar, but not exactly. The machine that you know as Villkiss is weapon of destruction, this is a machine of healing and creation." Everyone looks to see a young woman long black hair, blue eyes, a chain with a circular ruby around her forehead, and dressed in pink and red clothing similar to Japanese style outfit with long white gloves that cover most of her hands and arms and white high-heeled boots. The most striking thing is her red dragon-like tail coming out of her tailbone area. The young woman says, "This is Gaia. Before Aura transformed her flesh, this machine was made in the form of the Billkisses to try to reverse the damage that was done. The people that built Gaia were the ones that created them and felt remorse in doing so through their invention were pure at first. This machine of protection, healing, and creation was the result of their actions, but they died due to the poisoning that they suffered from Dracunium explosion that destroyed the world. Gaia could do as they have intended, but the task was too mighty for Gaia alone. Once Aura had shown us the way, we sealed Gaia away with the remains of its creators and honoring them for their sacrifice and devotion to penance, healing, and renewal."

The young man says, looking at the machine, "Gaia, huh? It looks like Villkiss and yet, it is the opposite of Villkiss."

The woman says, "This machine has the power to counter the Ragna-Mails, but it was never meant to be a weapon. It was meant to be a machine of creation and healing in which we had kept it sealed in the temple so it would never be abused."

Serena asks, "But why did it come to me?"

The woman responds, "Gaia, like Valkyrie, possesses a powerful AI and it might have sensed the purity of your intentions in which it has chosen you as its rider."

Serena asks, surprised, "Chose me?"

But then another female voice shouts out, "Princess!" Everyone looks to see two young women running towards them.

The first young woman is one with short red-brown hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a green outfit with a green sleeveless top that goes past her chest, green sleeveless that covers most of her arms starting from her wrists, dark green skirt, and light green knee-high platform shoes in which she has little red dragon-like wings coming out of her back with a red dragon-like tail coming out of her tailbone area.

The second young woman has long flowing violet hair with pink streaks in it, orange eyes, and wearing a dark blue, violet, and black outfit showing that same dragon-like wings and tail coming out of her back and tailbone areas.

The black haired woman asks them, "Naga? Kaname? What's wrong?"

The red-haired woman responds, "We are under attack, Princess Salamandinay!"

There are gasps and black haired woman asks, "From whom? Is it him?"

The violet haired woman responds, shaking her head, "No! It isn't believable princess! It seems we are being attacked by legions of strange robots that look like…bears."

The black haired woman asks, confused, "Bears?"

Just then a male voice yells out, "Bears, you dragon bitches! Like them!" Just then a robot fist hits the faces of red-brown haired and violet haired young ladies and knocks them to the ground, hard!

The black haired woman shouts out, shocked, "Naga! Kaname!" Everyone then looks to see a large group of Monokumas being led a blond haired young woman in a dark white royal gown/dress style outfit, a young man with a 'baby face' looking like an American gangster, and a silver haired young woman wearing glasses in which she is wearing a female business suit with huge skyscraper sized Monokumas in the background. All of three of them had insane smiles on their faces and sinister 'glow' in their eyes.

The American gangster style person says, with an evil smile, "So, this bitch is the great 'dragon princess', huh? Doesn't looking so fucking high and mighty now!"

The black haired woman yells out, strongly, "Who are you?! What are you doing in this sacred place?!"

The princess looking female shouts out, nastily, "Shut up, bitch!"

The silver haired female says, "We are here for simply two reasons: One: To spread despair."

Hinata asks, surprised, "Despair?"

The American gangster style person says, with a sinister smirk, "Yeah, despair, wench! And two…" He then points to Serena, Hinata, and Asuna and says, "And we're here for you!"

Asuna asks, surprised, "Us?"

The American gangster style person retorts, "Yeah, you, duh! You have got a fucking hearing people or what? You're coming with us!"

The young man says, seriously, "No way!"

The American gangster style person says, with a sneer, "We weren't fucking talking to you, punk! Now, get out of the fucking way!" Just then a group of people wearing similar American style gangster clothing as this person and wearing strange helmets shaped like Monokumas come up with various rifles, sub-machine guns, and the like in which the American gangster style person says, "Or we're going to fucking teach you the true meaning of despair!"

The princess looking female says, displaying a duel disk similar to the one that our heroes and heroines are using, "Actually, it would be our pleasure to show you wenches the wonderful meaning of true despair!"

Asuna asks, shocked, "That device! But how?"

The princess looking female responds, activating her duel disk, "Wouldn't you like to know bitch?!" The princess looking female, draws three cards from her deck, puts it on her duel disk, and three Cyber Harpies (1800/1300 X 3) appear in front of her.

The young man asks, surprised, "What the?!"

The black haired woman, Salamandinay, thinks in her mind, _"What kind of technology has given people the ability to summon such creatures?!"_

As battle looks about to be joined, a familiar female voice shouts out, "Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon, Spiral Lancer Strike!" Just then one of the Cyber Harpies yelp as it gets impaled from behind by Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon (3000/2000).

The young man asks, "Another dragon?"

Salamandinay says, "Yes, but not one of my people."

The young pink haired teen girl asks, "If it isn't one of us, who is it?" Just then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, with an activated duel disk attached to her armored left wrist, lands in-between the two groups.

The young man asks, surprised, "Who in the world?"

Sailor Celestial says, "It's been a while, Tusk."

The young man asks, stunned, "Wait! That voice! Suguha?"

The young pink haired teen girl responds, "That's Suguha?!"

Sailor Celestial replies, with a smile, "I'll explain later Vivian."

Serena, Hinata, and Asuna think in their minds, surprised, _"Suguha?"_ Just then their lost memories hit them like a brick wall and they hold their heads in pain.

The American gangster looking person says, "So, the damned Celestial Princess has returned, huh? Fucking wonderful."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

The American gangster looking person says, with a sneer, "You aren't going to be so cocky when we're done with you! You are stupid enough to come alone!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a wide grin, "Who said that I came alone moron?" The attacking group give confused looks until a whole rain of magical, elemental, and otherwise 'energy' attack rain down destroying various Monokuma robots with the people wearing the Monokuma helmets yelling out in pain as lightning slams into them causing them to drop their weapons, which get fried by the lightning anyway, and collapse into unconsciousness causing the helmet to break off into pieces.

The American gangster asks, shocked, "What the?!" Soon enough, our heroes and heroines make their grand appearance with their Digimon in their highest digivolved forms possible with our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, ninjas, and fellow SAO survivors joined by our Keybladers and CPUs with them in their HDD forms.

Purple Heart says, "Well, this is interesting."

White Heart says, "What's so interesting about those tin cans? We've smashed them before."

Green Heart says, "I believe that Neptune was referring to those people wearing those helmets. I believe that they were some kind of mind control helmets."

Black Heart says, with a sneer, "Wouldn't surprising since you would have to be either nuts or under some kind of brainwashing to follow these nutjobs."

Purple Heart says, "Now, Noire, you have to remember that they aren't like they are of their own free will."

Tuxedo Mask, Kazuto, and Naruto go over to Serena, Asuna, and Hinata and Naruto asks Hinata, "Are you okay?"

Serena says, looking at Tuxedo Mask, "You…I…"

Tuxedo Mask says, taking off his mask, "It's me, Meatball Head."

Kazuto tells Asuna, "Asuna…"

Asuna says, almost in a trance, "I know you…you are…you are…" Much to Vivian's and Tusk's surprise, Serena, Asuna, and Hinata go over to Tuxedo Mask, Kazuto, and Naruto, but the skyscraper sized Monokumas take aim at them only get hit by blaster fire that causes them to explode into pieces in which Ange, on Villkiss in its 'aircraft form', jets over.

The pink haired girl, Vivian, says, excitedly, "It's Ange!"

Ange lands nearby and she says, "Vivian, I'm glad you and Tusk are okay."

The young man, Tusk, replies, "We're glad that you are okay, too, Ange."

Salamandinay thinks in her mind, with a sly smile, _"So, the rider of Billkiss has arrived? Very interesting."_

Tusk asks Ange, "Ange, can you explain what's going on here?"

Ange says, with a sigh, "It is a long story and to be honest, I really don't understand it fully myself." Serena, Asuna, and Hinata takes the hands of Tuxedo Mask, Kazuto, and Naruto and all three young ladies yelp out as their memories cement themselves in their minds causing them to faint due the sheer amount of memories in which they fall into the arms of their beloveds.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena!"

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Serena!"

Naruto says, worriedly, "Hinata!"

Sakura goes over to Naruto and Hinata and Sakura asks, "What happened?"

Naruto responds, "She just touched my hand and she collapsed!"

Sakura says, "She must have regained all of her memories in one fell swoop. I'm not sure what kind of affect that will have on her."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Serena? Serena!"

Serena moans out as she regains conscious and when she looks at Tuxedo Mask, she asks, weakly, "Darien-kun?"

Asuna and Hinata also wake up and Asuna asks, looking Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto smiles at Asuna and Hinata asks, looking at Naruto, "Naruto-kun?"

Naruto says, with a warm smile, "Believe it, Hinata-chan."

The American gangster looking person says, annoyed, "Ugh! I'm getting pissed with this mussy stuff!"

Sailor Celestial asks, in a taunting tone, "Why don't you just leave 'baby gangster'?"

The American gangster looking person yells out, angrily, "That freaking did it! You are dead wench!" The American gangster looking person draws a gun, but Sailor Celestial uses the Force to wrench the gun from his hand and she then crushes it with her armored hands. The American gangster looking person yells out, "Peko, make that witch feel real despair!"

The silver haired female responds, with a sinister smile, "With pleasure, Master Fuyuhiko." The silver haired woman charges right at Sailor Celestial and draws a samurai sword, but Sailor Celestial just stops the sword with just one of her armored fingers in which the sword shatters on impact with Sailor Celestial's armored fingers causing the silver haired woman to gasp in shock. But before she could say or do anything, Sailor Celestial rams her armored kneecap into her waist causing her to gasp in shock before Sailor Celestial's armored elbow hits her in the back of the forehead, knocking her out.

The American gangster looking person shouts out, shocked, "Peko!" He then yells out, angrily, "That does it! You are dead! Fucking dead!"

But then Sailor Jupiter's voice booms, "Hey, 'baby gangster'!" The gangster looks only to get clotheslined by Sailor Jupiter and sends him spinning in mid-air before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

The princess looking woman yells out, "You pieces of trash are going to pay! Harpies…!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon! Attack now!" Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon attacks both Cyber Harpies and they yelp out as they explode as they are destroyed with Sailor Celestial appearing behind the princess with pure speed in which one karate chip to the neck caused her to be knocked out. Just then Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Serena 'sense' something.

Kazuto yells out, "Above!" Everyone looks to see three Monokumas, with their claws extended, dropping down on Tuxedo Mask, Serena, Kazuto, Asuna, Naruto, and Hinata in which the young men move forward the protect the women that they love.

Serena, Asuna, and Hinata yell out in unison, "No!" The three of them are covered in bright flashes and when those flashes fades, quick as lightning, the three Monokumas are turned into scrap metal by Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Star, and Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy.

Tusk says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Vivian says, amazed, "Oh, wow!"

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Oh, yeah! They are back, baby!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Welcome back, sis."_ She deactivates her duel disk causing Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon to vanish, but then Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Kazuto get another 'feeling' and then everyone hears clapping causing everyone to look in that direction to find Nagito Komaeda clapping his hands.

Nagito says, "How wonderful. Friends and loved ones are united at last."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Who the heck are you?"

Nagito responds, "Me? No one of real importance especially with someone like you, your majesty. I mean, you are holder of what can be called 'The Ultimate Power'…And you are the daughter of the 'Demon King of Aincrad': Heathcliff or Akihiko Kayaba if you prefer."

There are quite a few surprised looks, but Sailor Celestial says, with a deadly glare, "You had better watch your tongue before you don't have it."

Nagito says, feigning fear, "Oh my. You have such a scary face. I wouldn't want to meet you in a dark alley."

Davis yells out, sternly, "Okay, jerk, stop your act and tell us why you are here before we drag you away in chains!"

Nagito says, still retaining a nonchalant attitude, "My, such violence and distrust. Can't we all get along? I guess not." Nagito then gains an evil smile and he says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "Anyway, I'm here to crush his former daughters. He completely and thoroughly crushed me and my beliefs. I intend to crush his daughters."

Sailor Mars says, "Basic revenge."

Nagito says, "If you think that way. I'm just here to prove that his belief in willpower is mistaken."

Sailor Celestial asks, "And what makes you think that I will fight you?"

Nagito says, his lips twisted into a wicked smile, "I thought that you would say that, so, I'm giving you 'inspiration'." Nagito moves aside to reveal a beautiful woman with short red-pink hair, yellow eyes, and wearing a blue-green outfit with small red dragon wings coming out of her back with a red dragon-like tail coming out of her tailbone area. The beautiful woman is restrained by metal chains and she has some kind of collar around her neck.

Vivian says, shocked, "Mom!"

Sailor Celestial and Sailor Sun ask in unison, surprised, "Mom?"

Sailor Moon says, angrily, "Monster!"

Nagito says, pointing to the woman, "Yes, you can say that. However, nothing will stop me from this. And if you try to save her, the collar around her neck will explode leaving with a new haircut…from the shoulders up in which I also have a 'dead man's switch' that will kill her if you try anything with me."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Bastard!"

Nagito says, "You can call me that if you wish." Nagito then attaches a duel disk similar to the ones that Serena and Suguha used before, activates it causing an 'energy blade' for the Monster and Pendulum Zones to appear, and he asks, putting a dueling deck into his duel disk, "Now, shall we begin?"

Sailor Celestial says, "You want to duel? Fine!" However, Naruto leaps over and gets in-between Sailor Celestial and Nagito causing her to ask, "Naruto?"

Naruto tells Sailor Celestial, with a smile, "Let me handle this one."

Sailor Celestial says, "No way! This is my fight!"

Naruto asks, "That girl that said 'mom' is a friend of yours, right?"

Sailor Celestial replies, "Yeah."

Naruto says, with a grin, "That's all I need to know, believe it!" Naruto then turns to face Nagito, attaching his duel disk to his left wrist, and he says, "If you want a duel, take me on, jerk!" Naruto then remembers about what happened Sailor Celestial's and Davis' tag duel against Ermac and Mxyzptlk as well as what he talked about with Amara, Raye, and Riku in which he thinks, _"If there is some kind of 'darkness' that was sealed in Suguha-chan and her sister that's 'feeding' off of their pain and agony, I…We have to do what it takes to protect them until we can take care of this 'darkness' together!"_

Nagito says, with a sinister smile, "How interesting. I know you well, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. You will be my proof that will show that way to true absolute hope!"

Naruto says, putting his deck into his duel disk, "The only thing that you will show is how not to be a loser, jerk! Believe it!" Naruto activates his duel disk causing the 'blade' containing the Monster and Pendulum Zones for his duel disk to appear, both duel disks shuffles their opponents' decks, and the computer voice saying the words 'Field Magic: Crossover' in which multiple Real Solid Vision platforms appear all around.

Vivian asks, amazed, "Oh, wow! What's going on?"

Ange replies, "Like I said: It is a long story, Vivian."

Naruto and Nagito draw five cards from their respective decks and they say in unison, "Game on!"

Starting Scores:

Naruto: 4000

Nagito: 4000

As Naruto's and Nagito's duel begins, Sailor Celestial floats away in which Sailor Mercury's and Ange's widen for second in which they glance at Sailor Celestial causing her to slightly nod her head which doesn't go unnoticed by Salamandinay.

Nagito says, "Since this is an Action Duel, I don't draw a card. However, I won't need one this turn." Nagito says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "First, I start with Dangerous Machine Type-Six."

As the machine appears by Nagito's side, Tusk asks, "Where did that come from?"

Nagito says, "During the start of my turns, I give this machine a spin and based on the number, one of six thing will happen to me…or you." Nagito says, putting two cards into the main slot, "Then I end with two cards face-down."

Naruto asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "He isn't going to defend himself with a monster?"

Sailor Saturn asks, "Is he confident of his face-down cards?"

Ken says, "I don't think that what he is confident in."

Yolei asks Ken, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Good point, Ken."

Naruto says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Naruto then displays the Pendulum Monster cards, Xiangke Magician (2500/500) and Xiangsheng Magician (500/1500), and he yells out, "I set the scale three, Xiangke Magician and scale eight, Xiangsheng Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the cards in his Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in his disk's Monster Card Zones in which two said monsters appear in two columns of light with number 3 below Xiangke and number 8 below Xiangsheng with Naruto saying, as an image of his crystal pendant appearing between the two columns, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels four through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Naruto puts three cards on his duel disk and he says, "Give me a hand, guys! Upstart Golden Ninja! Air Armor Ninja! And Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from the circle, and those 'lights' turn into Upstart Golden Ninja (500/1800), Air Armor Ninja (1400/1400), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Vivian says, amazed, "Whoa! Incredible!"

Naruto yells out, "Odd-Eyes, attack him directly with Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaps high into the air and fires its spiraling energy beam right at Nagito.

Nagito says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I'm afraid that my Fairy Box trap card will stop that." Nagito's face-down card is revealed to be the Fairy Box continuous trap card and Nagito says, "I flip a coin and call Heads or Tails in which if I'm right, your monster's power reduces to zero. However, I shall only do heads with my coin flips." Nagito's and Naruto's touch screen show a coin being flipped and it is shown to be heads in which Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 0/2000 in which its attack fizzles out.

Naruto yells out, "My other two won't miss! You can't block these two attacks!"

Nagito says, with a smirk, "Can I? My so-called 'talent' is indeed worthless like I am a worthless human being, but it does work." Just then the next two coin tosses are both heads, much to the shock of the others, in which Upstart Golden Ninja goes from 500/1800 to 0/1800 while Air Armor Ninja goes from 1400/1400 to 0/1400 causing their attacks to fizzle out.

Sailor Venus yells out, shocked, "No way! How could he get heads two more times in a row? He must have rigged his disk somehow!"

Ken says, "I don't think so. Remember what we learned about him."

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "He has inhuman luck. He is the luckiest person from his Earth."

Tai says, annoyed, "Great! That means that any combo that involves luck will go his way!"

Naruto says, "Fine! I Overlay Upstart Golden Ninja and Air Armor Ninja and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters go into a vortex while Naruto puts an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of the two monster cards, which are currently on the same Monster Card Zone, and Naruto yells out, "Formed from pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose it with its treacherous fangs! I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting, appears on the field in attack mode.

Tusk asks, confused, "People that can summon dragons?!"

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with face-down card." Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's stats go back to their original stats since the effect of Fairy Box has ended.

Nagito says, drawing a card, "My turn, I believe."

Naruto says, with a smirk, "Now, you got to pay five hundred points due to that Fairy Box!"

Nagito's life-points drop by 500 and Nagito says, as Dangerous Type-Six machine starts to spin, "A small price and now, my machine will give me a little hand." Just then the slots on the machine show a number 3 and Nagito says, drawing a card, "That's number three and that means that I get one more card." Nagito says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play Fiend's Sanctuary spell card and it gives me a Metal Fiend Token." A Metal Fiend Token (0/0) appears on the field and Nagito says, putting one card on his disk, "Next, I release my Token to play Maximum Six in attack mode." The Metal Fiend Token vanishes in which Maximum Six (1900/1600) appears on the field in attack mode causing a dice to appear in which Nagito says, "Now, I roll a dice in which my monster's attack points goes up by two hundred times the roll." The dice rolls a six and Nagito says, with a smile, "I guess that he gains twelve hundred attack points." Maximum Six goes up from 1900/1600 to 3100/1600 and Nagito says, "Take out his precious Dark Rebellion."

Maximum Six charges right for Dark Rebellion and Naruto says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate Negate Attack!" Naruto's face-down card is revealed to be the Negate Attack counter-trap card and Naruto says, "This trap negates your attack and ends your battle phase." A shield protects Dark Rebellion from Maximum Six's attack.

Nagito says, with a shrug, "Oh, well. I end my turn."

Current Score:

Naruto: 4000

Nagito: 3500

Naruto says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Overlay Investment spell card! Since I have an XYZ Monster, I can remove all of its Overlay Units and draw one card for every Overlay Unit!" Dark Rebellion absorbs its two Overlay Units and Naruto draws two cards in which Naruto says, "And now, I use the Pendulum abilities of my two magician pals! With them, when I XYZ Summon, Dark Rebellion's rank not only counts as a level, but it also equals Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's level! So, I Overlay my two level seven dragons!" Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Naruto puts an XYZ-Pendulum Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of them on the same Monster Card Zone and Naruto says, "Dragon with the duel eyes! Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! I XYZ Summon the Supreme Black Dragon King: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial winches when Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon comes to the field in which Tuxedo Mask and Kazuto look at them concerned with Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Serena…"_

Naruto says, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, when summoned with XYZ Monster used as XYZ Material, destroys all level seven or less monsters on the field and you suffer one thousand points of damage for each one!"

Nagito asks, seemly surprised, "What?!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon gives a mighty howl in which Maximum Six is destroyed and Nagito grunts as he loses 1000 life-points.

Naruto says, "And now, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon can attack three times this turn!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon flies forward and Nagito says, with a sly smirk, "It seems you are forgetting my Fairy Box trap card." A coin is flipped again and it lands on heads once more causing Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon to go from 3000/2500 to 0/2500 causing its attack to fizzle out.

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Not again! This is getting ridiculous!"

Naruto says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with these." Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's stats return back to their original stats since Fairy Box's effect ends.

Current Score:

Naruto: 4000

Nagito: 2500

Nagito asks, with an insane smirk, "Is that all? Is that the strength of your so-called will?" Nagito says, drawing a card, "I draw! First, I reduce my life-points by five hundred in order to keep my Fairy Box in play." Nagito's life-points drop by 500 and he then says, "Next, I give my Dangerous Machine Six a spin." The machine spins numbers at random until it stops at three and Nagito says, drawing a card, "And it is three, again, allowing me a new card." Nagito says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I play Monster Reborn to revive Maximum Six." Maximum Six (1900/1600) returns to the field in defense mode and Nagito says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I release him to Advance Summon Cyber-Tech Alligator!" Maximum Six vanishes as Cyber-Tech Alligator (2500/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei says, "What good will that do him? His monster is weaker than Odd-Eyes Rebellion."

Nagito says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Next, I activate my Skull Dice trap card." Nagito's other face-down card is revealed to be the Skull Dice trap card and he says, "With this card, your precious dragon loses one hundred points times my dice roll." The dice is rolled and it comes up a six in which Nagito says, with a smile, "It is too bad, but your dragon is nothing more than a mere lizard now." Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon howls as it goes from 3000/2500 to 2400/2500 and Nagito says, "Slash into pieces." Cyber-Tech Alligator slashes Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon causing it to explode and Naruto sneers as he loses 100 life-points.

Sailor Galaxy says, concerned, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto says, "That was nothing! Now, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ability activates! It sends my two magician pals packing and puts itself into one of the Pendulum Zones!" Xiangke and Xiangsheng vanish from the field and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon reappears on the field in one of the columns of light with the number four below it.

Nagito says, with a sly smile, "That won't be enough to help you."

Naruto says, "We'll see, pal! This duel is far from over!"

Current Score:

Naruto: 3900

Nagito: 2000

Nagito says, with an insane smile, "That's pretty hard to see. Despite having more life-points, I have the advantage since you can't get through my defenses and I can assure you that this duel will be over before I don't have life-points to support my Fairy Box. Only a more powerful hope can truly defeat me and save that girl from the despair of losing her mother. Are you that hope? The hope that's needed to…"

Naruto yells out, interrupting, "You know, I've had enough pal! Why don't you shut up? I'm tired of your ranting and raving! You sound like Neji when he talks about fate! Believe it! Listen up, jerk! I don't need hope because I know that I will win this duel and save that girl's mother! Why? It's simple! I'm fighting for something more than myself! You can your 'hope' because it is not true hope!"

Nagito asks, surprised, "What?"

Naruto shouts out, "Unless you do something to fulfill that hope, any type of hope is nothing! You need to be willing to use that hope and make those hope and dreams come true with your own hands! If you don't use your own will and courage and fulfill those hopes, then any hope is nothing! You can take your 'hope' and stuff you know where because that's not true hope! A true hope is born when people fulfill with their own will!" Nagito's eyes start to twitch violently and Naruto says, putting his hand on his deck, "And I intend to fulfill and protect the hopes and dreams of my precious people and everyone and everything they care because I've decided to do so! That's not my ninja way! That's who am I and who I decided to be! And it starts right now! I activate my Card of Sanctity and now, both of us have to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Naruto draws his card and puts it into the main slot of his disk where it is revealed to be the Card of Sanctity spell card.

Plenty of everyone else is shocked, especially Nagito, Sailor Uranus asks, surprised, "What the?!"

Mimi asks, "How did he guess?"

TK says, seriously, "Naruto wasn't guessing. He KNEW that he was going to draw that card."

Sailor Pluto says, seriously, "Naruto didn't know that he was going to draw that card. He MADE himself draw that card." Plenty of the others look at Sailor Pluto in surprise and confusion while both Naruto and Nagito, after he gotten over his shock, draw from their decks until they have half-a-dozen cards in their respective hands.

Naruto says, "Next, I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's Pendulum ability!" A card comes out of Naruto's deck and Naruto says, displaying Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum monster card, "I can set one Pendulum Monster from my deck and I choose my scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, to reset the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the Pendulum Monster card in the open Pendulum Zone on his duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear on his disk's Monster Card Zones with Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon appearing in a column of light with the number 8 below it. As an image of Naruto's crystal pendant appears swinging before them, Naruto says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels five through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon! Let's rock and roll guys and gals!" Naruto puts two cards from his hand and one card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk in which he yells out, "Let's do this: Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Performapal Dag Daggerman! And revive from the Extra Deck: Xiangke Magician!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and from the circle, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), Performapal Dag Daggerman (2000/600), and Xiangke Magician (2500/500) appear on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, discarding Performapal Trump Witch (100/100) Pendulum Monster card, "Now, Dag Daggerman's ability activates! I discard one Performapal to draw a card and it will be the card that I need!" Naruto says, putting his hand on his deck, "Next, I summon the Tuner monster, Dread Dragon, in attack mode!" Naruto draws the card, puts it on his duel disk, and Dread Dragon (1100/400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Plenty of the others are shocked and Matt says, "Okay, that's not luck! Not even close!"

Nagito thinks in his mind, flabbergasted, _"B-But how?!"_

Naruto says, his body starting to glow, "And now, I tune Dread Dragon with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Dread Dragon turns into two stars that surround Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, making it become transparent, and a column of light to appear on the field as Naruto takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. Naruto then says, " _Celestial flames gather here, burn with the flame of a dragon's star! Synchro Summon!_ " Naruto puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Flame on, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Out of the light, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, "And now, I use his ability and bring one Pendulum Monster from my Pendulum Zones right to the field! Return and get back your crown: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) glows, leaps out of his column, and returns to the field in attack mode in which Naruto says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Next, I play my Pendulum Reborn!" Naruto's face-down card is revealed to be the Pendulum Reborn trap card and Naruto says, "And now, I can revive one Pendulum Monster from the grave or face-up in my Extra Deck! Come on back, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Soon after, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Purple Sister says, amazed, "Incredible."

Green Heart says, with a smile, "Naruto is a real fighter and warrior."

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I activate my Odd-Eyes Visionary card! Now, I draw from my deck equal the number of Odd-Eyes monsters in my Monster Card Zones and with every draw, I predict if the card that I draw is monster, spell, or trap card in which every time that I'm right, I destroy one card on your side of the field and I get to keep the card! If I'm wrong, I lose the card and one card on my field is destroyed!"

Nagito says, with a wide smile, "So, you are going to leave this to luck after all? I'm sorry to say that my luck…"

Naruto yells out, strongly and interrupting Nagito, "I'm not leaving this to luck! I'm not predicting what cards I draw! I KNOW that those cards will come because I will make them come, believe it!" Nagito gives a surprised look as Naruto puts his hand on his deck and he yells out, "First, I draw the trap card, Urgent Tuning!" Naruto draws his card and displays the Urgent Tuning trap card.

Nagito asks, shocked, "What?!"

Naruto says, "I'm right so, your overgrown slot machine is gone!" Dangerous Machine Type Six then explodes into pieces and Naruto says, putting his hand on his deck, "Next, it is the Odd-Eyes Tuning Quick-Play Spell card!" Naruto draws his next card and it is a Quick-Play Spell card known as Odd-Eyes Tuning. There are plenty of looks of shock and Naruto says, "And now, your Fairy Box is toast!" The Real Solid image of Fairy Box continuous trap card then explodes and Naruto says, putting his hands on his deck, "Finally, it is the Pendulum Releveling spell card!" Naruto draws his third card and it is a spell card known as Pendulum Releveling in which Naruto yells out, "And your overgrown tin can over there is now toast!"

Cyber-Tech Alligator explodes into pieces and Nagito says, shocked, "No!"

Sailor Venus says, stunned, "That's incredible!"

Ken says, "That's not guessing or using some kind of psychic power to predict the cards that you draw."

Sailor Pluto says, "No. It is the 'Destiny Draw' power."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Destiny Draw?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It is basically the ability to make whatever card that you need through nothing, but your own will. It is basically the power to control destiny and fate through your own will."

There are plenty of shocked looks and Yolei says, stunned, "No way!"

TK says, "I think that Naruto's actions say otherwise, Yolei."

Sakura thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Same foxy baka. Always keeping up the surprise aren't you, Naruto?"_

Salamandinay thinks in her mind, _"Beings with the ability to control destiny and fate with their own wills?"_

Nagito thinks in his mind, overhearing Sailor Pluto, _"Control fate and destiny…with your will…No, it is not possible!"_

However, Nagito is brought out of his thoughts as Naruto yells out, "It's over! Rebellion Dragon, direct attack!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charges straight for Nagito and Nagito says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play my Battle Fader in defense mode!" Battle Fader (0/0) appears on the field in defense mode and Nagito says, "Since you attacked me directly and I have this card in my hand, I can summon it and stop the Battle Phase of this turn." A long bell sound comes from Battle Fader in which Odd-Eyes Rebellion is repelled off.

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I can't attack, but my turn isn't done! I activate my Pendulum Releveling spell card! Now, I release a number of Pendulum monsters on my field and I can summon monsters from my deck that are equal or lower in level that the monsters that I released! I release my magician and Dag Daggerman!" Xiangke Magician and Dag Daggerman vanish from the field, two cards come out of Naruto's deck, and Naruto says, "And taking their place is none other than Performapal Springoose and Nitro Synchron!" Just then Performapal Springoose (1100/2400) and Nitro Synchron (300/100) appear on the field in defense mode. Naruto says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "Then I end with two cards face-down!"

Nagito's body starts to shake violently and he says, "You…You…"

Black Sister asks, "What's wrong with that nut now?"

Nagito says, his eyes having an evil insane look in them, "You piece of untalented trash! How dare you mock hope?! What is a piece of untalented dirt has any right to mock true hope like the way that you do?! In life, you are either born hope or you are born nothing at all just like a worthless piece of dirt like me!"

Naruto yells out, strongly, "Wrong, moron! You are either make yourself something or you don't! Just thinking that way show how truly weak you truly are! You are only 'nothing' if you choose to make yourself 'nothing', believe it!"

Nagito yells out, in an enraged insane tone, "How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR MOCKING TRUE HOPE THAT WAY, NAMIKAZE!" Nagito draws a card from his deck, looks at the card, and he gains an insane look in which he laughs in an insane manner.

Yolei says, "It's official, folks. He has gone off the deep end."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding, Yolei."

Nagito says, with an insane smile, "Now, I will show what your worthless 'will' is truly worth in this and any world!" Nagito says, putting one card into the main slot, "First, I activate my Foolish Burial! I use it to send one monster from my deck to my grave!" A card comes from Nagito's deck, he sends it to his graveyard slot, and he says, putting another card into the main slot, "Then I play my Silent Doom and revive Zoa!" Just then Zoa (2600/1900) comes to the field in defense mode and Nagito says, putting one card on his duel disk, "With that, I play my Bistro Butcher!" The Bistro Butcher (1800/1000) then appears on the field in attack mode and Nagito says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "And now, to bring you into the depths of ultimate despair, I release my three monsters in order to play Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" All three monsters vanish and the whole area shakes as Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000) appears from a portal on the ground in attack mode.

Tusk yells out, "What is that?!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Big trouble!"

Nagito says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I equip Raviel with my Megamorph and since my life-points are smaller, my Raviel is more powerful!" Raviel roars out as it goes from 4000/4000 to 8000/4000 and Nagito shouts out, "Now, destroy him and show him the depths of true despair with his so-called worthless 'will' is nothing!"

Raviel charges in to attack one of Naruto's dragons and Sailor Galaxy says, concerned, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto just smiles and he says, with a foxy grin, "Thank you…I win!" This causes plenty of the others to give confused looks, especially Nagito, and Naruto yells out, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "Thanks to you, I just won this duel and this is the start of the reasons why! I activate my Urgent Tuning!" One of Naruto's face-down card is revealed to be the Urgent Tuning trap card and Naruto says, "With this, I can Synchro Summon during this Battle Phase! I tune my Nitro Synchron with my Springoose!" Nitro Synchron turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Springoose, turning it transparent, and a column of light appears when a new Pendulum-Synchro Monster card appears on Naruto's duel disk, Naruto yells out, " _Spread your beautiful wings at the speed of sound and blaze through your enemies like a bullet! Synchro Summon!_ Time to fly, Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Fast Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Nagito asks, with a dark sneer, "What will that do?"

Naruto says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Did you forget this card that I drew or are you really that dumb jerk? I activate my Odd-Eyes Tuning!" Naruto's next face-down card is a Quick-Play Spell card with a picture of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon showing over Synchro Monsters and Naruto says, "Since I have a Synchro Monster and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon on my field, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon counts as a level one Tuner and I can tune with a Synchro Monster! So, I tune my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon turns into one star that turns into a ring that surrounds Clear Wing Fast Dragon and turning it transparent, but then Naruto's crystal pendant glows with his, Davis', Sammy's, Sailor Orion's, Sailor Sun's, and Sailor Moon's Marks of the Dragon along with Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum pendants as well.

Sailor Saturn asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Keiko says, amazed, "Pretty…"

Kotone asks, confused, "What's happening?"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "A miracle…"

A column of light appears on the field as a new Pendulum-Synchro Monster card appears on Naruto's duel disk, while Naruto's clothing glows, in which Naruto shouts out, " _Dragon of duel colored eyes! Gain the wings of the wind and light and soar to shine with new supremacy! Synchro Summon!_ Soar like a jetting eagle, Supreme King Speed Dragon: Odd-Eyes Fast Dragon!" Out of the light, Odd-Eyes Fast Dragon (3000/2500), a monster that looks like a silver version of Clear Wing Fast Dragon with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's duel colored eyes and chest, and having jade green version of Clear Wing Fast Dragon's wings coming out its back, appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto says, "Odd-Eyes Fast Dragon's ability now activates! During this turn, all of my opponent's special summoned monsters have their abilities negated and their attacks powers are zero!"

Nagito asks, shocked, "What?!" Odd-Eyes Fast Dragon unleashes a powerful wind with dust that causes Raviel, Lord of Phantasm to go from 8000/4000 to 0/4000 and Nagito says, "I just won't attack…!"

Naruto says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen again, "Wrong, loser! I activate my Trap Booster card!" Naruto's final face-down card is the Trap Booster Quick-Play spell card and Naruto says, discarding one card from his hand, "By discarding a card from my hand, I can play one trap card from it!" Naruto says, putting the last card in his hand into the main slot of his disk, "And I choose my Battle Lure trap card! With this card, I can force your monster to attack one of mine this turn!"

Nagito yells out, stunned, "What?! No!"

Naruto shouts out, "Odd-Eyes Fast Dragon, take out his Raviel and end this nutjob's rampage once and for all! Hypersonic Slash Burst!" Odd-Eyes Fast Dragon goes at supersonic speed right through Raviel causing him to roar as he is destroyed in a massive explosion in which Nagito yells out as he is sent flying from the shockwave of the explosion causing him to bounce off the ground a few times before skidding to a stop as he loses 3000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Naruto: 3900

Nagito: 0

Purple Sister says, amazed, "Incredible."

White Sister (Ram) says, excitedly, "Awesome! Naruto kicked that insane dude's butt!"

White Sister (Rom) says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

With the final Real Solid Vision 'projections' vanishing, Nagito says, with an insane smile, "To be so utterly crushed…to have my beliefs so defeated…so destroyed…this is…true despair…but you will be feeling it soon enough…" Nagito then shows that he has a device attached to his right arm.

Sailor Celestial says, "I don't think so! Mercury!"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor activated and her computer in her hands, "Got it!" Just then the collar around the neck of Vivian's mother opens up and clatters to the ground in which Ange, riding on Villkiss, grabs her and zips off before Nagito can activated the bomb in the collar in which when he does, the bomb explodes harmlessly leaving only a small hole in the ground. Ange bring Vivian's mother back to said young teen girl while Nagito collapses into unconsciousness.

Vivian says, "Mom!" Vivian goes over to her mother and hugs her while Vivian's mother hugs her back.

Sailor Celestial tells Ange, "Nice one, Ange."

Ange says, "I've got to admit that you are pretty clever, Suguha."

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm surprised that you agreed to it."

Ange says, "I'm still not believing that she is really Vivian's mother despite Vivian being a Dragon herself." Ange says, glaring at Salamandinay, "However, I've got more than a few words to say to you! You and I have some unfinished business!"

Salamandinay responds, "It seems we do, rider of Billkiss." Sailor Uranus and Sakura goes over to the comatose Nagito and Sakura uses her medical jutsu along with medical equipment to examine him.

Sailor Uranus says, "Anyway, let's get this nut back aboard the Enterprise and tied up nice and tight."

Sakura says, "I don't think that you need to worry about that. He has gone into complete mental shock."

Plenty of the others look at Sakura and Naruto asks, "Mental shock?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yeah. He suffered a huge mental shock and he is now in a complete comatose condition. He is not waking up anytime soon."

Sailor Uranus says, "Just makes things easier." On the meanwhile, Sailor Neptune goes over and retrieves the Raviel, Lord of Phantasm (4000/4000) Monster card from Nagito's deck.

Sailor Sun tells Vivian, "We're glad that you, Tusk, and the others are okay, Vivian."

Vivian says, "Good to see you, too! Question: Why are you wearing that armor and have wings of your own? It's awesome!" Around the same time, Ange and Salamandinay look like they are going to face off, but Sailor Moon and Tusk get in-between them.

Sailor Moon tells Ange, "Hold on, Ange!"

Ange responds, "What do you think you are doing Serena? You know what this witch has done! It was a miracle that Azrael didn't suffer any damage and no one died from the attack!"

Sailor Moon says, "I'm not exactly happy with Salamandinay either, but she has information that you need to know. She knows the truth about Villkiss and the whole of yours and Tusk's world."

Ange asks, surprised, "The truth about my world?"

Salamandinay says, "Indeed, rider of Billkiss. I welcome you and your new associates to the true Earth."

Ange asks, surprised, "True Earth?"

Sailor Star tells Kazuto, "It is good to see you, Kirito-kun."

Kazuto says, with a warm smile, "It is, Asuna-chan." Kazuto then takes out a small device and it creates a projection of Yui and Strea.

Yui yells out, excitedly, "Mommy!"

Strea says, excitedly, "Hey there!"

Sailor Star says, excitedly, "Yui-chan! Strea!"

Yui says, with a smile, "I'm so glad that you are okay, Mommy."

Sailor Star says, warmly, "It is good to see you and Strea-chan, too, Yui-chan."

Naruto and Sailor Galaxy look at each other and Sailor Galaxy says, with a warm smile, "I knew that you would come for me, Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with a warm smile, "There is no way that I would leave you behind, believe it."

Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon hug each other and Tuxedo Mask says, warmly, "I've missed you."

Sailor Moon says, "I know, Darien-kun. I'm sorry to make you worry."

Tai says, with a smirk, "Get a room, you two."

Sailor Venus says, with a wide smirk, "No kidding, lovebirds." Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask release from their hug with major blushes on their cheeks. As our heroes and heroines continue their reunion, what they don't know is that someone is observing them some distance away.

The figure says, in a male voice, "There you are, lovely Ange. And it seems like you have been reunited with the others and they have reawaken to their powers and histories. How perfect." However, what the figure doesn't know is that Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Naruto get a 'bad feeling' as they glance at each other.

 **End of Chapter 53**

Awesome! The crew is reunited together and the story of Suguha's 'dark history' is more fully told at least in this storyline anyway. With the revelation of Suguha's 'dark history', a time of healing is starting, but she and the others don't have time to rest on their behind, everyone! I'm sure that it is quite obvious that there is a lot of adventure to come with this arc and the rest of this story which I am hoping is going to end soon in which I can move onto the third story of this story series, but we are going to have to wait and see, folks! Please read and review and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	54. Chaotic Aura of Renewal

Anyway, as I start this chapter, I have watched the Japanese version of the last episode Arc-V and it inspired my own ideas in which I hope that you have found exciting! Now, before I start, I would like to tell that a question from about a scene that read about earlier in the story is going to be answer, but that's all I'm going to say, everyone! If you want to find out what I mean, you know what to do, fans! As usual, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 54: Chaotic Aura of Renewal**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown dimension, Unknown Earth**_

Right now, on the Earth of the unknown universe, our heroes and heroines along with Ange, Tusk, Vivian, her mother, whose name is Lamia, Salamandinay, and her two guardians, the red haired woman, Kaname, and the violet-red haired woman, Naga, are assembled together as they discuss the whole situation.

When they are done, Salamandinay says, "I see. Very interesting."

Kaname says, amazed, "That's amazing."

Salamandinay says, "It shouldn't be so surprising. We already know of another Earth and another universe, so, it shouldn't be surprising that there is more than one 'other worlds' out there, Kaname." Salamandinay says, "However, it looks like there are plenty of worlds where humans are still so foolish or have monsters that rivals the one that took Aura from us."

Tusk says, "I can't believe that one girl threw an entire planet into chaos."

Ange says, "Hard to believe, but it is true. And that girl isn't ordinary."

Amara says, "More like an agent of chaos and evil is more like it. Junko Enoshima just wanted to throw the world into despair and she gets a 'high' in seeing and experiencing despair including her own."

Tusk says, "She sounds like a female version of Embryo. Using and manipulating people from his own ends and pleasure."

Salamandinay says, "Yes, she sounds like that, but both of them are different in many ways."

Suguha asks, "How do you figure?"

Salamandinay says, "That fiend, Embryo, does what he does for his own version of a 'perfect world' while this Junko Enoshima just causes destruction and chaos for the sake of said destruction and chaos."

Ken says, "Doesn't take away the fact that they, both, sound like embodiments of evil themselves."

Salamandinay says, "Indeed."

Ange says, "Anyway, if I'm getting this right, Embryo came from this world, where it was destroyed by a war started by something called Dracunium. Villkiss and the other Ragna-Mails were weapons created by one side to end the war and they did…By destroying this Earth causing a chain reaction with the Dracunium that turned this Earth into a polluted wasteland."

Tusk says, with a nod, "While some survivors left the Earth that you and I know, the 'World of Mana', others modified their bodies to survive and adapt as well as restore this planet. The ones that we know as Dragons including Vivian."

Asuna says, "The females are the smaller pink dragons that we know, like Vivian, while the males are those giant huge dragons that we have seen. While the women can go back to humanoid form, the males are forever stuck in their 'dragon forms' since they are devoted to 'eating' the corrupted Dracunium and using their bodies to purify it into stable and safe crystals."

Tentomon asks, "So, they are living 'recycling factories'?"

Salamandinay says, "A crude terminology, but an accurate one." Salamandinay says, "Sometimes the women go out there to assist the men and they get pregnant in which they give birth to children." Salamandinay says, looking at Vivian, "Mii or as you know her, Vivian, was one of them. Ten years ago, she wandered onto the alternate Earth where she was lost."

Ange says, "Where Jill and the others found her in which they found a way to keep Vivian in human form."

Salamandinay says, "Yes, but thanks to Doctor Geko's work, she can now stay in human form at will without the need of medicines."

Kotone says, "Since only the 'women dragons' are able to transform into a human form, it is the reason why it seems like this place is populated by girls."

Keiko says, "It must be very lonely to work out there."

Salamandinay says, "Yes, it is. Dare I say, we also have times that we wish for 'companionship', but in order to atone for the near destruction of our precious Earth, this is the way that we have chosen to atone."

Mina asks, curiously, "So, do you give birth to guy dragons?"

Lita says, gabbing her in the side, "Mina-chan!"

Mina says, nervously, "Just asking." Plenty of the others, including Mina's boyfriend, TK, can't help to shake their heads at the Sailor Scout of Love.

Salamandinay says, looking at Suguha, "However, it is easy to realize why Embryo had a great interest in you."

Naga says, "The power of legends."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Embryo must have sensed the power within Suguha through it is possible that he might have not fully understand what it was. However, he knew that it could give him great power…Or it could be the very force of his destruction. As it is stated within our legends, it is power BEYOND deities since it is creation itself and that includes deities themselves."

Tusk says, looking at Suguha, "I never could imagine such a power."

Suguha says, "Well, it isn't as amazing as you think, Tusk."

Vivian asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Ange asks, "Can you imagine that once they hear about Suguha's power that everyone and anyone would want to get their hands on her in order to get their dirty hands on that power of hers?"

Suguha says, sarcastically, "Thanks for reminding me, Ange."

Asuna asks, "But why would Kayaba work with such poor people from a world like that?"

Kazuto says, "That's only a question that he would have to answer, Asuna."

Ken says, "All we can say is that he could be the one that manipulated your travels across worlds for some kind of purpose."

Cody says, "What that purpose is what we can't figure out."

Serena asks, "And your 'retrieval' of us might be a part of it?"

Kazuto says, "Going through a realized version of that 'death game' that we went through, it is pretty obvious. All the events that unlocked the worlds that you once visited are connected to our ventures in SAO. The secret GM console under Blackiron Palace, the Martial Arts quest, and Kizmel and the Dark Elves."

TK asks, "So, he wanted us to find Serena, Suguha, Kari, and the others and reunite them with? Why?"

Amara says, "As Kazuto said: We need to ask the 'big guy' himself."

Suguha says, cracking her knuckles, "I'll make him talk."

Mimi says, with a nervous smile, "I don't think it will be that easy, Suguha."

Matt says, "It usually never is, Mimi."

Serena asks Ange, "What do you plan to do?"

Ange responds, "What kind of question is that?"

Salamandinay asks, curiously, "Even after learning the truth about your world, what you and the other 'Norma' have been forced to do, you still plan to return."

Ange says, with a sly smirk, "Of course. I still have unfinished business. As I already told some people: I plan to destroy my world."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy."

Ange says, with a sly smile, "In fact, what you have told me actually shown me how to do. You already said that Mana is actually the Dracunium power from Aura, right? If it is taken away, no more Mana right? Well, all I have to do is free Aura and Mana is gone for good."

There are plenty of surprised look and Kari says, "Ange…"

Ange responds, "Don't get me wrong. I'm not doing this for anyone, but myself. I'm no hero." Ange says, looking out the window, "I've learned the truth about my world and listening to you, it shows me how false it truly is. I intend to bring it down to the ground." Ange says, looking at Salamandinay, "Part of me can't stand you after what you nearly did to Arzenal, but if you help me get what I desire, you'll get your precious ancestor back."

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "You give an interesting offer."

Ange asks Serena, Suguha, Kari, Hinata, and Asuna, "And what are you going to do?"

Mina says, "That's simple. We go home."

Darien says, "It isn't that simple, Mina."

Mina asks, confused, "Huh?"

Kazuto says, "If this Embryo knows at least something of Sugu's power, he won't stop coming after her to claim Sugu and her power for himself."

Asuna says, a bit nervously, "There is something else. He seems to have a 'thing' for 'strong women'."

Suguha says, "When Arzenal was attacked, he wanted the Para-Mail riders especially Ange."

Yolei says, nervously, "Okay, creepy!"

Kari says, "He also wanted Villkiss through the reasons are obvious."

Trista says, "However, if he is pursuit of you, especially Suguha, he could follow us to our Earth. He seems to have universe crossing capabilities."

Uni asks, "Come on! There is a vast number of worlds! How would he know where to find you?"

Darien says, "He'll find a way. We've met his kind before and they are relentless."

Tai says, nodding his head, "I've got to agree with Darien."

Davis says, cracking his knuckles, "Then all we have to do is clobber that freak and problem solved."

TK says, with a smile, "I think that it is going to be more complicated than that Davis."

Salamandinay says, with a smile, "I believe that before continuing on with your mission, you should take a rest and regain your strength."

Riku says, "I wish that we could Lady Salamandinay, but we have several 'prisoners' to bring back to the world that they came from in order to help them from the 'corruption' that twisted them into the fiends that they are now."

King Mickey says, with a nod, "I believe that it is for the best Lady Salamandinay."

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "As you wish. However, I do wish to speak to you about those dragons that Naruto-san summoned during the duel."

Naruto asks, "My dragons?"

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Yes. Those dragons are part of an important vision that Aura shared with us before she was taken by Embryo."

There are looks of surprise and Minato asks, curiously, "They are?"

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Yes, they are." Salamandinay looks at Naga and she produces something that looks like a crystal ball in which the crystal ball glows in which it shows images of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon.

There are multiple gasps and Serena says, shocked, "Those dragons…"

Salamandinay says, "Aura tells a tale of four mighty dragons known as the Four Heavenly Dragons. Mighty dragons of great power and pride."

Suguha says, "I recognize them. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

Kazuto says, "The last one is Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, Sugu. That's the dragon held by your counterpart and Serena's counterpart from the Fusion Dimension."

Salamandinay says, "Aura tells us a tale of these four mighty dragons becoming enraged upon being used for humanities entertainment and that they united with one of their 'chosen ones', one of those that truly united with the hearts of these dragons."

Tusk asks, surprised, "United with one of their 'chosen'?"

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Yes…Into a creature of pure chaos and destruction." Just then the 'shadow' of dark fiendish dragon appears behind the four Dimension Dragons causing 'something' to 'stir' within Naruto, Davis, and especially Serena and Suguha. Salamandinay says, "The tale says that this creature rampage across the realm of its home causing widespread devastation until its other 'chosen ones', the ones that understood and united with the hearts of the dragons, joined together with others in order to bring about the separation of the four dragons from their corrupted former comrade, but the actions and the four dragons' power so mighty, the very realm itself was torn asunder and reformed into two times and one of those timelines had four different realms."

Trista's eyes widen and Tai asks, "Two timelines and four different realms?"

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "Based on what Aura said, yes. Aura also warned that if the rage of the four dragons is not quelled in which they come together with their corrupted chosen, a once noble soul twisted by humanity's greed and bloodlust as well as a great betrayal, the 'dragon of chaos and destruction' will return and all worlds will be in danger of complete destruction for this 'chaos dragon' will not stop all is 'silenced'."

Ange asks, not believing it, "Seriously?"

Kotone says, with a nod, "It sounds pretty hard to believe."

Keiko says, "But these look exactly like those four dragons."

Darien says, with a plain tone, "I don't think that this is any coincidence at all." Darien asks Salamandinay, "Is there anything that Aura said?"

Salamandinay says, with a nod, "One final thing. All this is connected with this." Just then an image of Aincrad appears much to the shock of the others.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Aincrad!"

Ken says, "I think that settles that this is no 'fairy tale'."

Yolei asks, curiously, "Could this mean…?"

Tai says, with a serious tone, "Yeah, Yolei. Kayaba knows something about these dragons."

Kotone asks, "How can we be sure that he knows something?"

Kazuto says, "As much as I hate to admit it, Tai has a point. If Aincrad is involved, then Kayaba is involved."

Minato says, "Which may mean that he knows something and maybe his plans involve these dragons."

Darien says, with a nod, "That's a good point."

Tusk asks, curiously, "Kayaba…Is that the man that you said…?"

Serena says, with a solemn nod, "Yes, he was."

Ange tells Tusk, "The man that Serena's father when she was a princess and her uncle in this life when he trapped her in that prison for two years."

Tusk says, nervously, "Oh…!"

Serena says, with a weak smile, "It's okay, Tusk."

Suguha says, solemnly, "As we have said before, the ass did what he did for two reasons: One, he did because, as he told his prisoners, he wanted to create a world that he could observe."

Ange says, with a snort, "He wanted to play god or something like that."

Kazuto says, "That's one way of looking at it and probably, somewhat of an accurate assessment too."

Tusk asks, "What was the second reason?"

Suguha replies, with a solemn tone, "You are looking at her."

Vivian asks, confused, "Huh?"

Tai says, "The second reason was to force Suguha to awaken her power as Sailor Celestial."

Tusk asks, shocked, "Say what?"

Yolei says, "That's the basic truth. In fact, he made sure that Kazuto was chosen as an SAO beta tester knowing that he would go onto the retail game."

Suguha says, solemnly, "Nearly four thousand people murdered…and countless others 'scarred' in some many ways…because of his self-center ways…and my power…"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Sugu…"_

Salamandinay tells Suguha, with a smile, "You are a person with a great burden, but is it your own?"

Suguha looks at Salamandinay with a nasty glare and she responds, "With all due respect, your majesty, you don't know the depths of my burden and my sins on my soul." Suguha then stomps out of the room and one of Salamandinay's guards, Naga, prepares to confront Suguha with an angered look, but Salamandinay raises her hand and arm to block Naga.

Salamandinay tells Naga, "No, Naga."

Naga says, "But she…"

Salamandinay responds, with a kind smile, "She is someone given a great burden with what could be said to be the 'ultimate power of all worlds' for, as you know Naga, in our ancient lore and what they have told us, this is power BEYOND what even deities possess. It is truly a mighty responsibility…that must have given no end of pain and trial." Salamandinay says, looking at the others, "However, I warn you fairly. Putting the 'weight of worlds' may cause a person, no matter how strong in spirit, to break." Salamandinay says, looking at Serena, "And it seems to be the same with her sibling as well." Serena gives a surprised look as Salamandinay looks away from her.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

On board the USS Enterprise, Suguha is talking with Asuna, Hinata, and Serena and the three of them are shocked at what Suguha just said.

Suguha says, solemnly, "That's the truth about me. The darkness that I hold and the 'connection' between Yuuko and I. She was who she was because I am the one who led her down that path."

Hinata says, shocked, "Oh my…"

Suguha says, solemnly, "I can understand if you girls don't want to look at me the same again…" However, Suguha is surprised when Serena hugs her.

Serena tells Suguha, "How can you say that? You are my sister and my friend in which my feelings for you will never change."

Asuna says, "I didn't know that you were holding such a burden, Suguha-chan."

Hinata says, "We're here for you, Suguha."

Suguha says, with tears coming down her eyes, "Thank you…" Suguha hugs Serena back and starts to gently cry, but elsewhere on the Enterprise, the others, minus, Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and CPUs, are assembled together and discussing something.

At one point, Lita yells out, "You can't be serious!"

Amara says, "We are serious, Lita-chan."

Riku says, with a nod, "I'm going to have to agree with Amara here."

Sora (M) asks, "So, you are saying that darkness couldn't belong to Suguha?"

Riku says, "Not if the same 'darkness' is inside of Serena."

Riku looks at Raye and Amara and Raye says, "It's the same. The same 'malice' that we keep seeing in Suguha when she gets 'pushed over the edge' is the same with Meatball Head."

Amara says, "And Renamon confirmed that 'malice' is within Suguha, but it doesn't belong to Suguha, so, we can only assume that 'darkness' is sealed in her."

Naruto asks, "So, are you saying that when Serena and Suguha go 'berserk', they are being 'possessed' in some way?"

Sakura says, "I think that's exactly what they are saying Naruto."

Darien says, "Remember what we know about those dragons."

Cody says, "They are known as the Dimensional Dragons. Four dragons, in the context of Duel Monsters, represent the four types of monsters linked to the Extra Deck. Fusion Monsters, Synchro Monsters, XYZ Monsters, and now, the newest additions, Pendulum Monsters, because when Pendulum Monsters on the field are destroyed in any way other than being removed from play or being used as Overlay Units for an XYZ monster, sent into the Extra Deck where they can be summoned again through Pendulum Summon."

Mina says, "Yeah, their names tell us that clearly. Odd-Eyes PENDULUM Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing SYNCHRO Dragon, and now, Starve Venom FUSION Dragon."

Minato says, "I think that there is also something else that gives credit to the story of 'dragon people'."

Darien says, "You mean how there are four versions of both Serena and Suguha, correct? I believe that you are right. Remember, they also mention that this 'world' was divided into four dimensions with three of them named for three of the Extra Deck monsters: Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ."

Ken says, with a nod, "I agree. And there is also the fact that these type of things are happening when Suguha and Serena are dueling and using those dragons."

Yolei says, nodding her head, "No kidding, Ken."

Darien asks Amara, "How long have you suspect something what's happening with Serena and Suguha?"

Amara responds, "Ever since the first time that both Suguha and Serena summoned THAT monster."

Hotaru asks, confused, "That monster?"

Izzy says, "The Supreme King Black Dragon: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon."

Keiko says, nervously, "That was scary."

Kotone says, "I've noticed something."

Kazuto says, "If you mean the 'titles' that 'Odd-Eyes combiners' have, you have a point Kotone. Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon: 'The Supreme King Black Dragon'."

Minato says, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon: 'The Supreme King Violent Dragon'."

Darien says, looking at Naruto, "And now, Odd-Eyes Fast Dragon: 'The Supreme King Speed Dragon'."

Mina asks, looking at Naruto, "But why was Naruto able to do that without going bonkers?"

Sakura says, looking at Naruto, "I know that Naruto may not like this, but it may have to do with his experience with Kurama. I'm sorry to remind you, Naruto, but you do have experience losing control when you let your anger get out of control and Kurama's 'hatred', within the fox's chakra, causing you to go 'berserk'. Those experiences might have aided you to control into whatever 'power' that 'binds' Suguha, Serena, and their counterparts to these dragon, but not lose control to whatever is making them go 'bonkers'."

Naruto says, with a sigh, "Yeah, you have a point."

Sakura says, looking at Kazuto and Naruto, "However, as said before, this 'Berserk Mode' of Suguha's and Serena's might also have to deal with this 'malice' within them too." Sakura says, looking at Davis, "This is more evidence since Davis also managed to gain the power of Pendulum Summoning for himself and summon alternate version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon."

Cody says, "Namely Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Clear Wing Fast Dragon."

Mimi asks, looking at Davis, "How was Davis able to do that?"

Ken says, "I think that it has to do with the fact that Davis has been give the title of 'Star Dragon King'."

Yolei asks, "Didn't it have to deal with inheriting the legacy of the People of the Stars and the royal family?"

TK asks Ken, "You think that there is more to this title than just the People of the Stars, Ken?"

Ken says, with a nod, "I asked Washu to look more into it and she found that it says that the true Star Dragon King is the 'great ruler of the noble dragon's blood' who will unite the dragons and humans together."

Tai asks, "Wait! Are you saying that Davis is the ruler of all dragons and he might be part-dragon or something?"

Davis asks, shocked, "Huh?!"

Ken replies, "While I'm not sure about the 'part-dragon' part, I am very certain about the 'ruler of all dragons' part. It is said that this person has the power to harness the powers of all dragons and 'become one with the hearts of all dragons'."

Riku says, "Basically, it is possible that Davis has the power to tap into the powers of all dragons including these 'Dimensional Dragons'."

Kari asks, "Wait! Do you think that this was a reason that Dai-kun was given copies of all the Signer Dragons and while he is able to use all of the Signer and Duel Dragons?"

Lita asks, "Hold up! Doesn't that mean the host of the tournament, the mayor of Neo Domino City, knew about this?"

Darien says, "That shouldn't be surprising based on what Yusei and the previous Signers told us about him."

Tai says, with a nod, "He was a part of that Yliaster organization."

Matt says, "So, it wouldn't be too surprising that he would know something."

Davis says, "Well, right now, we don't have time to worry about him."

Ken says, with a nod, "Davis is right. Right now, our main focus is this Embryo."

Amara says, "Based on what was said by leader of commander of the Norma, this Embryo is some kind of deity."

Darien says, "However, based on the information that Salamandinay and her people told us, he was the one that destroyed their Earth by his discovery of Dracunium, which started the war, and the use of the Ragna-Mail and their weapons which caused Dracunium reactors worldwide to detonate and turn the land into a wasteland. From what Salamandinay and her people told us, Embryo has or at least, had been human."

Kotone asks, "Hold on! Didn't Salamandinay and Tusk mention about Embryo 'migrating' from one Earth to another?"

Kazuto asks Trista, "Could have something happened to Embryo during the 'transfer' from one Earth to another?"

Trista says, with a nod, "It is highly probable. Traveling between universes doesn't usually happen for many reasons and during that travel between universes, any number of things that could have altered his biology or anything about him to give him such vast abilities including gaining any sort of power."

Ken says, "Power that could make him seem like a deity."

Trista says, nodding her head, "Correct, Ken."

Kazuto says, "What we do know for sure is that he has the ability to travel between different universes and dimensions and he has an idea about Sugu's power."

Rika says, "And like any power-hungry ass, he wants it all for himself."

Amara says, "And I don't see someone like him stopping for anything or anyone."

Tai says, "We don't like getting involved in other people's affairs, but this is a fight that we can't run from if we want to protect the people that we care about."

Davis says, "I don't run from any type of fight especially asses like that Embryo jerk ward. If he thinks that he can play with worlds and play a deity, I think that it is time that he gets knocked down to Earth."

Mina says, "Not to mention that our two Moon Princesses have a 'thing' against people that play a deity."

Raye says, "Can't exactly blame them, Mina-chan."

Yolei says, nodding her head in agreement, "For obvious reasons at that."

Riku says, "First off, let's get our four 'special passengers' back to Makoto's world. With them, we have around eight of them so far and there are total of fifteen brainwashed victims in this 'organization'."

Kairi says, "I think that it is just horrible what happened to them."

Sora (M) says, with a nod, "I know, Kairi. Hopefully, Makoto and his friends can help them."

Riku says, nodding his head, "Can't say that I completely approve of this, but then again, they are nothing like that…woman, if you can call her that, who twisted their minds into the way that they are now."

Yolei says, with a sigh, "It seems like we meet plenty of these 'head cases' in our world and it is no better in the multiverse."

Kazuto tells Naruto, "Thanks for trying to prevent whatever is inside of Sugu from trying to take her over, but I doubt that her pride is going to let anyone try to protect her. She is a Sailor WARRIOR for a reason."

Naruto says, with a sigh, "Yeah, I know, but it is the way that I am and I'm not going to change that, believe it." Minato and Kushina smile at their son proudly for following his beliefs.

Darien says, "All we can do is help and guild them in the hopes that they can overcome this." Plenty of the others can't help to nod their heads in agreement, but plenty of them are worried for our two Moon Princesses for various and/or obvious reasons.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Danganronpa universe, Jabberwock Island**_

Once again on the Earth of the Danganronpa universe, we return to Jabberwock Island where we find our heroes and heroines talking with Makoto, Kyoko, and Byakuya assembled together within the room containing the Full-Dive pods for the rehabilitation virtual reality program known as the Neo World Program.

Byakuya says, "Based on what you say, you have a good point."

Kyoko says, "From his records, he already had a 'troubled personality' already."

Amara says, "You have to consider that if something goes wrong with the program. He is going to make things worse."

Makoto gives a troubled look and Kyoko says, "Makoto, I know that you want to believe in people and you might feel for him due to his history, but it is that same history that makes him an unpredictable factor especially if something goes wrong like you feared."

Byakuya says, "Which could very put the others in danger and you want to save them, Makoto."

Makoto says, with a sigh, "Yes, I know."

Byakuya says, "Then we should start getting to work installing countermeasure programs for such a possibility."

Kyoko says, with a nod, "Right."

Makoto asks, "So, what will you do now?"

Minato says, "Take care of our 'other problem'."

Kazuto, Suguha, Serena, and Davis as well as Trista sense something and Davis says, "Speaking of which…"

Suguha says, "Big brother…"

Kazuto nods his head and he says, grabbing Asuna who is beside him, "Asuna, duck now!" Asuna yelps as Kazuto drags her down while Suguha does a spin kick into a person that seems to appear out of nowhere in which he hit a nearby wall.

This person is a young looking male with long blond hair, green eyes, and he is wearing green business suit with red tie and black and grey formal shoes.

Tusk yells out, seeing the man, "Embryo!"

Mina asks, "Huh? This guy is Embryo?"

Lita says, "He doesn't look like much!"

Amara says, "Don't be fooled. I can't sense him at all."

Hotaru asks, surprised, "You can't Amara-papa?"

Raye says, "Neither can I."

Yolei asks, shocked, "You're kidding?"

Trista says, with a serious tone, "I can." When everyone looks at Trista, she says, "Whatever this Embryo is, he is giving off a disruption in space-time that I can sense."

The man gives a slight bit of surprise and he then says, "Ah, I see. You are a space-time guardian."

Trista says, "I see that you know about us."

The man responds, "Let's just say that I know ways to staying out of their 'radar'."

Ange says, "So, it is just like we thought. You can cross over into other worlds, Embryo."

The man, Embryo, retorts, "I see that you have heard of me. It must have been from the Ancient People survivor and Jill as well."

Ange asks, surprised, "Jill? What do you know about the commander?"

Embryo responds, "Let's just say that we know each other quite well, my dear Ange."

Suguha says, "Well, you're Embryo? I have to say that I'm not impressed."

Embryo replies, "I'm not surprised since you are a mighty warrior, Suguha. The holder of Etherion. I thought it, but a legend. And now, its 'guardian' stands before me."

Minato asks, "So, you know about Etherion?"

Embryo responds, "But of course. I know many things."

Lita says, "Get to the point, pretty boy!"

Embryo says, looking at Serena and Suguha, "My, you have many lovely friends."

Serena responds, as Darien keeps her close, "Sorry, but I'm already taken."

Davis says, as he gives off a powerful aura while remaining by Kari's side, "Ditto for Kari."

Naruto says, as he has a powerful chakra aura surrounding him while keeping Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha close to him, "Believe it!"

Kazuto says, keeping Asuna close while also keeping a 'protective screen' in front of Serena and Suguha, "I suggest that you keep off Sugu, Serena, and Asuna."

Asuna says, "My dear Kirito-kun doesn't like people leering at me and he is very overprotective with his two sisters."

As Kazuto gives off a silver-white aura, Embryo says, "I see. I guess that means that we're going to have a disagreement."

Tai says, "Ooh, it is going to be more than a disagreement, pal."

Embryo says, "Really? You might want to be careful. You do have over half-a-dozen poor souls that were brainwashed by a madwoman that just wanted to destroy her world. It could be a disaster if something happened to this room."

Byakuya says, in a 'cool' tone, "Seriously? You are using that angle? You seem no better than a 'dime store villain'."

Embryo says, "Actually, I'm using this as a distraction."

Mimi asks, "Distraction?" Just then Suguha's 'danger sense' goes off, but before she can 'use it', she yelps as she drops through the floor.

Hiyori shouts out, "Suguha!" Hiyori tries to help Suguha, but she falls into the same hole that Suguha just feel into.

Kazuto shouts out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "Suguha! Hiyori!"

Embryo says, "I know. It is very passé, but it is effective."

Ange yells out, "You ass!" Ange then quickly draws her gun and shoots Embryo in the forehead causing him to drop to the floor seemly dead.

Sora (M) yells out, shocked, "Whoa!"

Kairi covers her eyes and Davis asks, annoyed, "Was that really necessary?"

But then Embryo's voice booms, "Fiery as ever, my lovely Ange." Everyone then looks to see a very alive Embryo right in front of Ange.

Tusk shouts out, "Ange, look out!" Before Ange could say or do anything, Embryo disarms her and grabs her into his arms.

Ange yells out, angrily, "Let go of me, you bastard!"

Tusk shouts out, "Ange!"

Tusk rushes forward to attack Embryo and get Ange away from him, but Embryo says, "Not so fast." Embryo snaps his fingers and the whole facility becomes pitch black.

Mimi yells out, shocked, "What's going on?" Just then there is a silver light from none other than Valkyrie Sailor Moon where they find Ange and Embryo are gone!

Tusk shouts out, "Ange!"

Hinata asks, concerned, "Where did they go?"

Naruto says, pointing to the hole where Suguha feel through, "We have to go after them!"

Kazuto says, "Right!"

Amara says, "I doubt that we are going to catch up with them."

Sailor Moon says, "He must be taking Suguha and Ange back to Ange's world!"

Cody says, with a nod, "I agree."

Davis asks, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

As the lights come back on, Minato says, looking at where Embryo was supposedly killed, "Hold on. Look at that." When everyone looks at where Embryo was supposedly killed, he says, "This is where he was killed by Ange, right? But there is no evidence that he was there."

Ken says, knowing what Minato is implying, "Yes, you are right."

Kushina asks, "Could it have been some kind of Genjutsu?"

Minato says, "No, I don't think so."

Trista says, "It may have to do with what I felt. The instant that he came into the room, I sensed a disruption in space-time. He may not be completely in phase with our space-time frame."

Plenty of the others are confused and Hotaru asks, curiously, "What do you mean Trista-mama?"

Trista, instead of answering Hotaru, asks Ami, "Ami-chan, did you get a good scan of him?"

Ami responds, holding out her computer, "Yes, I did."

Kazuto says, "Good. If we are going to rescue Sugu and Ange, we are going to at least have an idea of what we are fighting against."

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "Let's go everyone."

Darien says, "Hold up. I think that we are walking into a trap."

Kazuto says, "I know, Darien. Most likely, he could have done more, but he only kidnapped Sugu and Ange. It is quite obvious that we are heading for a trap."

Kotone asks, "We are?"

Rika says, with a smile, "And it is quite obvious that our Black Swordsman is going to trigger it. That's the way that he is."

Kazuto rubs his head and Asuna says, "I understand Kirito-kun. And personally, I feel a bit responsible because he is most likely after Hinata, Serena, Kari, and I as well as Suguha and Ange."

Naruto says, "Well, he isn't going to have his way with anyone, believe it. Let's kick his ass!"

Davis says, with a grin, "Sounds like a plan of me."

Makoto says, "Good luck, everyone."

Yolei says, nervously, "Thanks, Makoto. I think that we are going to need it." Our heroes and heroines head off to return to the Enterprise to pursue Embryo and rescue their kidnapped friends/family/loved ones/allies.

 _ **Early September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, unknown world**_

Ange groans as she slowly wakes up and finds that she is in a fine bedroom in which she gets into a sitting position causing her to gasp as she remembered what happened just before she 'blanked out' causing her to look around for Embryo.

But then a female voice yells out, "Lady Angelise!" Ange looks to see young lady of her age with short violet hair, orange eyes, and wearing something akin to a French maid's outfit coming over to her.

Ange asks, surprised, "Momoka?"

The young lady says, with a smile, "I'm glad that you are awake and okay, Lady Angelise."

Ange asks, "Momoka, where are we?"

Just then Suguha's voice booms out, "In your home, Ange." Ange looks over to see Suguha, dressed something akin to what she wears as Princess Selene, walking over with Hiyori.

Ange asks, surprised, "Home?"

Suguha responds, "The one before you came to Arzenal."

Ange replies, looking at Momoka, "You mean…?"

The young lady, Momoka, responds, "Yes, Lady Angelise. We're back in the Misurugi Empire."

Ange says, looking outside of the window in the room that they are in, "That means that we're back in the Misurugi. That's the Pillar of Dawn."

Suguha says, with a nod, "Where Aura is being kept."

Ange looks at Suguha and she then looks at Momoka in which she says, "Lady Suguha informed me of the situation. I was really surprised to learn that she is a princess from another universe."

Ange asks Momoka, "Did she mention that she is a warrior princess and she doesn't like being called a princess?"

Momoka says, with a smile, "Yes, she did inform me of that. But I think that it is inappropriate to call someone of a noble blood, even one from another world, in such a 'familiar fashion', Lady Angelise."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "She is your maid, Ange."

Hiyori gives a slight giggle at this and Ange asks, "If you were awake before me, why didn't you…?"

Hiyori says, "They took Suguha's broach and all of the items in her sub-space pocket."

Ange asks, "Huh? How could they…?" Ange says, plainly, "Embryo."

Suguha says, "Bingo."

Ange says, "You still have your other abilities."

Suguha says, with a smile, "I didn't want to leave you and Momoka behind. That's just not me." Suguha says, with a winch, "Plus, I want to get used to these things. I keep wondering how people walk in these things."

Ange retorts, with a smirk, "Says the girl that fights in a short armored skirt with high-heeled boots."

Suguha yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Those are combat skirt and combat heels, Ange!" Hiyori and Momoka giggle at that in which Ange, with Momoka insisting on helping, puts on a white and blue formal dress with a pair of matching heels.

When she is done dressing, Ange asks, "Momoka, how did you get here?"

Momoka says, "When I was helping trying to retrieve supplies from Arzenal, a mysterious person attacked my group and I was captured. They said that I was perfect to bring you into the open."

Ange asks, "They?"

Momoka says, "I do not know, but I believe that they are working this Embryo."

Ange says, with a sneer, "Bastards."

Suguha tells Ange, "You mean wench since you aren't going to believe who is working for Embryo." Just then they hear the door open and three woman wearing black and dark blue uniforms enter the room.

The first young lady is 17 years of age with long dark violet hair in two pigtails and brown eyes.

The second young lady of the same age as the first lady with shoulder length bright violet hair and yellow eyes.

The third and final young lady is also the same age as the first two with flowing hair that goes just beyond her shoulder and blue eyes.

The first lady, the one with dark violet hair in two pigtails, says, with a smirk, "So, you are finally awake, Ange? It is about time."

Ange asks, surprised, "Salia?"

The first lady replies, "I'm surprised that you remember me."

Ange asks, with a sneer, "So, you are working for Embryo?"

The young lady, Salia, replies, "That's Master Embryo to you, Ange."

Suguha replies, "I don't see that happening Salia." Suguha retorts, with a smirk, "Through I'm not surprised he got into your panties so easily."

Salia gives a slight blush and she yells out, annoyed, "I can see why you and Ange get along so well. Princess of a feather stay together."

Ange asks, seriously, "So, you know the truth about Suguha?"

Salia says, "To be honest, I was really surprised, but I always knew that Serena, Hinata, Kari, Asuna, and Suguha weren't one of us."

Suguha asks, with a confident smirk, "Feeling so high and mighty learning the truth about your world's society, too?"

The orange haired young lady says, "They called themselves humans, but Master Embryo showed us that they are nothing more than dolls."

Ange retorts, with a glare, "Even through your precious 'master' was the one that commanded his dolls to hate all Norma, Irma?"

The bright violet haired young lady says, "We have forgiven Master Embryo for his mistakes since he was just trying to create a perfect world and now, he has seen what a mistake and we will help him get rid of his worthless mistakes to create the best world there ever was."

Suguha asks, "Et tu, Tanya?"

Salia tells Suguha, "Like you can ever understand him, Suguha!"

Suguha retorts, with a glare, "I can understand him plenty. Trust me…Because I've slain false deities before."

Salia yells out, a look of irritation on her face, "What was that?"

Suguha responds, "You heard me! I've seen Embryo's kind before and trust me, he just pisses me off! He is just like HIM. Thinking that he can play with human lives…that he can play god…and a greedy asshole that just wants my power…the power of Etherion…for his own selfish purposes…" Suguha then remembers what happened in SAO and what happened in the final battle at the Ruby Palace causing Suguha's hands to turn into fists in which the whole room starts to shake as Suguha starts to gain a slight rainbow aura around her form causing the others especially the newcomers, Salia, Tanya, and Irma.

Irma asks, a bit nervously, "Huh?"

Tanya asks, confused, "What?"

Salia says, mentally a bit nervous, but looking deadly serious, "Hold it right there!" However, the next few second have Salia, Tanya, and Irma screaming as they are flung out of the room and slam into the wall of the hallway causing them to collapse in a heap. Suguha, Hiyori, Momoka, and Ange enter the hallway in which Ange goes over to them, takes three pistols from them, and while she takes one, she hands the other two to Suguha.

Ange says, "Here you go."

Suguha responds, "Sorry, but we won't need them." Suguha then uses her Force powers to crush other two pistols into scrap metal.

Ange says, with a shrug, "Suit yourself." Ange says, looking at Salia, who is semi-conscious, "By the way, what's with the outfits? They are more ridiculous than those silly cosplay outfits in which by the way, are a really bad knockoff of real 'magical girls'."

Suguha says, with a smirk, "Yeah! We're kickass!"

Salia says, with a grunt, "You…!"

Ange says, with a smirk, "Later!" Soon after, Ange, Momoka, Suguha, and Hiyori then run off leaving Salia, Tanya, and Irma, who are currently stunned, on the floor.

Hiyori asks, "What can we do Suguha?"

Suguha responds, "Get back my broach at least. If I can access my powers, I can teleport us out of here."

Ange replies, "No problem. We find Embryo's room around here and there we go. He sounds like a two-bit villain to me."

Suguha says, with a snarl, "No joke. He most likely has his things displayed as 'trophies'." But then the four of them stop when they hear a whipping sound.

Hiyori asks, "Did you hear that?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "It sounds like a whip hitting something." Suguha, Hiyori, Ange, and Momoka head over to the source of where they hear the whipping and when they get there, they are shocked to see several people assembled together.

The first is a young man with shoulder length dirty blond hair, blue eyes, and wearing a dark violet suit with black formal shoes.

The second is a 12-year-old girl with blond hair in two pigtails, blue eyes, and wearing a pink and white formal dress as well as sitting on a floating futuristic wheelchair.

The third is a lovely woman with long flowing light blue hair, yellow eyes, and she is wearing what appears akin to bondage gear in which she is showing similar dragon wings attached to her back and dragon-like tail to her tailbone similar to Salamandinay and her people.

Momoka asks, seeing the blond male, "Master Julio?"

Suguha says, stunned and in a whisper, "No way! Embryo vaporized him!"

Suguha looks at Ange and Ange says, shocked, "I know, Suguha. It is hard for me to believe to."

Hiyori asks, "Do you know him?"

Suguha responds, "The guy is Ange's FORMER power-hungry asshole brother, Julio, and he is supposed to be dead."

Hiyori asks Ange, shocked, "Your brother?"

Ange responds, with a serious glare, "I have no brother and no sister."

Suguha asks, "Who is that woman with her?"

Hiyori says, "She has dragon wings and a tail like Salamandinay and her people."

Ange replies, "That's Riza Randog, captain of the royal guard, and as we heard from the dragon princess, her spy in this world."

Suguha says, "By the looks of it, she has been found out."

The young girl, Ange's 'former' young sister, Sylvia, whips the woman, Riza, in which she shouts out, angrily, "Take this, you vile creature! And that! This will teach you from poisoning brother Julio and me, you vile lizard!" Sylvia continues to ruthlessly while Riza while the man, Ange's 'former' brother, Julio, watches with sadistic glee.

Momoka says, worriedly, "That's cruel."

Hiyori says, worriedly, "So horrible."

Julio says, "Very good, Sylvia." Julio says, "You wretched lizard! You think that you can use me? You could manipulate me like your little toy?! It's time that you learn your place you vile filthy lizard!"

Ange shouts out, "That makes me wonder which one of you is more cold blooded!" Julio, Sylvia, and Riza look to see Ange walk into the open.

Julio yells out, angrily, "You! Angelise!"

Ange responds, "Well, you look good for a corpse. I guess that Embryo was getting bored and decided to fix one of the toys that he broke."

Julio shouts out, angrily, "You have got some nerve to show your face here!"

As Suguha, Hiyori, and Momoka come out into the open, Ange retorts, "If I had my way, I would never step foot in this beautified slum ever again! However, you rotten master, Embryo, couldn't take 'no' for an answer!"

Julio asks, surprised, "What?!"

Ange retorts, with a taunting tone, "What? He didn't tell that there was going to be another reunion? Guess he really thinks low of you, but then again, you are just a mere pawn. Nothing more than cannon fodder."

Julio shouts out, angrily, "How dare you talk to me that way?!"

Ange says, with a smirk, "I can because it's true, you worthless tool! Like I said, Embryo only brought because you must have provided some kind of amusement for him! I guess that he still a jester for a few laughs."

Julio shouts out, "That's enough! I'm going to…!"

Suguha says, waving her hand, "You are going to knock yourself out now."

Julio expression becomes blank and he says, in an entranced tone, "I'm going to knock myself now." Sylvia and quite a few others are surprised by this turn of events.

Suguha says, "Night-night."

Julio responds, entranced, "Night-night." Julio then hits himself and knocks himself into unconsciousness causing Sylvia to gasp in shock while everyone else looks at Suguha.

Suguha replies, "The Force has an influence on the weak minded."

Ange says, "That doesn't surprise me. He is a pathetic coward that couldn't think of himself with delusions of grandeur."

The group moves forward and Sylvia shouts out, nervously, "Get away from me!" Sylvia lashes out with the whip, but Ange easily catches it and yanks it out of Sylvia's hands.

Ange says, plainly with a nasty glare, "Little brats shouldn't be playing with dangerous toys."

Ange throws the whip aside and Sylvia shouts out, "Ah, Uncle Embryo save me!"

Ange says, annoyed, "Pathetic…"

Just then Embryo's voice booms, "What is with all ruckus?" Everyone looks up a stairway to an upper floor of the palace and they see Embryo with a book in his hands on the railing of the stairway. Embryo says, with a plain tone, "It is getting that one can't read a good book in peace these days." Embryo says, looking at Ange, Suguha, Hiyori, and Momoka, "Oh, I see. You are awake, my dear Ange." Embryo looks at the unconscious Julio and he says, with an amused smile, "Up to your tricks again. How interesting."

Suguha says, "That was me. I made him knock himself out."

Embryo gives a mock surprised look and he says, with an amused look, "You should have 'called me out' earlier then. It would have been most amusing to see." Sylvia is shocked by Embryo's statement while Ange draws her pistol causing Embryo says, with a sigh and smile, "That again, my lovely Ange? You know what happened last time."

Ange yells out, "Won't know until you try!"

Embryo says, "As you wish." Embryo closes his book and puts his guard up as if inviting Ange to shoot and kill him.

Ange shouts out, angrily, "Bastard!" Ange then shoots him in the chest causing to collapse on the floor in heap in which Sylvia screams at this.

A few seconds afterwards, Embryo's voice booms, "Isn't this familiar?" Everyone turns to the source of the voice to see Embryo, completely all right, right by them and Ange, Suguha, Hiyori, and Momoka leap back a bit in which they look where Embryo supposedly fell to the floor in which they find nothing…not even a stain of blood from the wound that Ange seemly gave him.

Hiyori asks, confused, "But how?"

Suguha responds, surprised, "I wish I knew, Hiyori." Embryo smirks at them while Ange glares at him with Momoka and Hiyori looking nervous while Suguha has both emotions on her expression.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), World of Mana, Arzenal**_

On the island of Arzenal, our group from the Enterprise, consisting of Naruto and his family, Sakura, Hinata, the Sailor Scouts, the Digidestined, the other SAO survivors, and our Keyblade warriors from the Kingdom Hearts universe, are looking around Arzenal in which they find it quite in 'disrepair'.

Davis says, "What a dump."

Lita says, "A nasty battle was fought here."

Amara says, "Nasty is an understatement."

Serena says, solemnly, "Ange's former family, namely her former brother, Julio, came here with a fleet and saying that the Norm were to be 'relocated'. But it was just a lure for a trap."

Asuna says, "What they meant to do was exterminate everyone that wasn't a Para-Mail rider." Asuna says, solemnly, "It was horrible."

Hinata says, solemnly, "We did what we could…"

Naruto tells Hinata, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan. They won't get away with this."

Kari says, "After we 'vanished', they must have evacuated. They could be anywhere."

Yolei tells Kari, "I'm sure that they are okay."

Kari says, with a smile, "Yeah, they are."

Kazuto says, "Anyway, we should get going to find Sugu and Ange. Most likely, they are in Ange's former home."

Serena says, "The Misurugi Empire, where the Pillar of Dawn and Aura, the ancestor of the 'dragon people' are."

Darien says, "That's our next stop."

Minato says, "Let's get Tusk and Vivian and move out." However, Davis', Serena's, and Kazuto's 'danger sense' in which other 'sensitive' members of the group also 'sense' danger.

Just then a female voice shouts out, "You aren't going anywhere!" Our group looks to see a group of young woman in matching uniforms pointing assault weapons at them in which two of them are prominent with one of them, looking 17 years of age, having long red hair in two tails and violet eyes while the other one, looking similar in age, having long pink with some of it tied in bun with short tails and violet eyes.

Mimi says, nervously, "Yipe!"

Palmon asks, nervously, "Now what?"

The woman gasp upon seeing the Digimon and hearing Palmon talk in which one of them yells out, pointing her assault rifle at Palmon, "I-It talked!"

Davis says, seriously, "Not so fast!" Davis then uses his Force powers to rip the assault rifles out of the women's hands and Davis asks, with a taunting tone, "Didn't your mommies teach you that it is dangerous to play with guns?"

The red haired young lady snarls at Davis and Kari says, "Hold on!" Kari, Asuna, Hinata, and Serena then step forward much to the pink haired lady's and red haired lady's shock.

The red haired young lady says, stunned, "You!"

Asuna says, "Hello, Hilda."

Kazuto asks Asuna, "Someone you know?"

Asuna says, "Yes, Kirito-kun. Her name is Hilda, one of the Para-Mail riders of Arzenal."

The pink haired young lady says, "Hinata! Kari! Asuna! Serena! I'm glad that you are okay!"

Hinata says, with a smile, "We're glad that you are okay, Naomi."

Naruto asks Hinata, "You know her too, Hinata?"

Hinata says, with a nod, "Yes, Naruto-kun. Naomi is another Para-Mail. She was in a coma until Ange and all of us arrived in Arzenal."

Kari tells Davis, "It's okay, Dai-kun."

Davis says, "Okay, Kari-chan." Davis then puts the assault rifles down in front of the ladies while activating the safeties of the weapons.

The red haired young lady, Hilda, says, with a sly smirk, "Well, look at you. You took your damn time getting back here."

Serena says, with a smile, "Sorry. Traffic was terrible."

Hilda then asks, "Where is the princess and that sibling of yours?"

Asuna says, "Ange and Suguha were captured by the mastermind of all this."

Naomi asks, "You mean Embryo?"

Serena asks, "You know about Embryo?"

Hilda responds, "The commander had to fess up about what she knew about this world and that's when we learned about big, bad Embryo, the so-called 'god' of this world."

Serena says, "Well, you can forget that. He is no deity. We've learned the truth about him and possibly how to destroy him."

There are gasps from the members of Arzenal and Hilda asks, "Are you freaking serious?"

Asuna says, "Yes, but we are going to need help. As we said before, Suguha and Ange were captured by Embryo and they are being most likely held in the Misurugi Empire."

Hilda says, with a sigh, "I swear that fallen princess of ours is almost more trouble than she is worth."

Kari says, with a nervous smile, "Well, we have a tendency to feel for Ange since we are princesses ourselves."

The Arzenal women gasp in shock and Hilda asks, shocked, "Say what?"

Naomi asks, surprised, "You are…?"

Serena says, nervously, "We'll explain soon enough."

But then the 'danger sense' of Davis, Serena, and Kazuto 'flare up' again and Kazuto says, seriously, "Look out!" Kazuto spins around and everyone else looks to see a rain of black crystals raining down on them in which Darien turns into Tuxedo Mask in which he turns one of his roses into a whip that he uses to easily shatter the crystals into pieces.

Serena asks, surprised, "Darien-kun?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Your boyfriend has learned quite a few tricks while you were away, Moon girl."

Hilda asks, surprised, "Boyfriend?"

Serena says, a bit nervously, "Meet my prince." Serena thinks in her mind, _"A prince that has gotten stronger while we were separated. No, our separation was the reason that he gotten stronger…for me."_

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Not bad, tuxedo boy." Everyone then looks to see none other than the Witches 5, including Mimete, floating down in front of everyone else.

Rini says, shocked, "The Witches Five? That can't be!"

Molly says, "And there is Mimete as well! I thought that Suguha defeated her back in SAO!"

Mina says, "She did! She used the Star Saber and wham!"

Mimete starts to shake violently and she says, with a dangerous plain tone, "Thank you for reminding me of that Sailor wretch."

Viluy asks, "Mimete?"

Mimete's lips twist into a sick and sadistic smile and she yells out, "I can't wait to get my revenge on that twerp by making her feel such pain and agony as I rip her precious brother and sister to pieces!"

Serena responds, "Like that will ever happen Mimete."

Mimete yells out, "Oh, it will!" Mimete snaps her fingers and a legion of Cogs appears from a portal.

Hilda asks, confused, "What the?!"

Lita asks, shocked, "Where did you get those?"

Eudial responds, "It was easily to reprogram these tin cans with help from our new benefactor."

Amara asks, "And who would that be?'

Viluy says, with a grin, "Now, would you like to know, Sailor twerp? Don't count on it!"

Serena says, "Girls!" All of the Scouts of the group nod their heads and prepare to transform.

" **Valkyrie Moon Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mercury Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Venus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Mars Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Jupiter Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Saturn Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Uranus Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Neptune Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Pluto Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Nebula Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Star Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Orion Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Galaxy Power, Make-up!** "

" **Valkyrie Sun Power, Make-up!** "

With those words, Serena, Rini, Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, Trista, Molly, Asuna, Shion, Hinata, and Kari use their transformation items to turn into Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms of Sailor Moon, Sailor Neo Moon, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Pluto, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Orion, Sailor Galaxy, and Sailor Sun.

The Arzenal women gasp in shock and Hilda asks, "What the heck?!"

Sailor Moon says, "Explain later, Hilda."

Sailor Star says, "All of you stay back! This is our fight!"

Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "Actually, Star, you, Moon, Sun, and Galaxy let us handle it."

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Yeah! Let's show them our new skills!"

Sailor Orion says, with a sigh, "Show off."

Sailor Uranus says, "No kidding, Orion."

Sailor Neptune tells Sailor Uranus, with a smirk, "Says you, Uranus-chan."

Sailor Neo Moon says, "Let's go for it already!"

" **Valkyrie Shinobi Style, Make-up!** "

Soon after, Neo Moon's, Mercury's, Venus', Mars', Jupiter's, Saturn's, Uranus', Neptune's, Pluto's, and Nebula's Valkyrie forms change in which their helmets vanish, their wings retract into their backs, and their weapons vanish in which all of them gain ninja masks over their noses and mouths while gaining ninja style gear, kunai, shuriken of all types, ninja short swords, and whatnot attached to their armored skirts.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "These are our Valkyrie Sailor Scout 'ninja modes'! Thank Naruto, Sakura, and Naruto's parents for this mode!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Glad to help, believe it!"

Rika says, "Kick their butts!"

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sly tone, "With pleasure!"

Mimete shouts out, "Destroy them!" The Cogs charge in, but the 'Ninja Valkyrie Scouts' charge in with incredible super-speed and they were attacking the Cogs in no time flat. And also, in no time flat, the Scouts defeated the Cogs and left them as piles of scrap metal which enraged the revived Witches 5.

Eudial shouts out, angrily, "That does it! I've had with the twerps making us look like fools!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Funny. You do a good job of that yourselves."

Eudial yells out, whipping out her Fire Buster, "Okay, I've had it! You are fired!" But then several arrows of light from Sailor Orion hit Eudial and she yelps out as she is forced to throw her weapon away before it explodes and vaporizes into nothingness!

Sailor Nebula says, "And you're next!" Before the Witches 5 could retort or do anything, our 'Ninja Valkyries' are them and they are beaten to the ground.

Naruto says, "Ding! Game over! Believe it!"

Sailor Uranus says, cracking her knuckles, "Time for some answers! We can do this the easy way or the hard way!"

Sailor Neptune says, with a sly tone, "Uranus doesn't mind the 'hard way'." However, once again, before the Witches 5 say or do anything, they vanish with a bright flash.

Sailor Galaxy says, "They're gone!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Someone didn't want them talking."

Sailor Moon says, "Man, girls! I didn't know that you had that new power!"

Sailor Venus says, with a sly tone, "You didn't ask, Sailor Moon."

Sailor Mars says, with a sly tone, "While you were bouncing all over the multi-verse, we weren't sitting on our butts as the Enterprises was getting pieced back together."

Sailor Nebula says, "All of us have gotten stronger and learned to harness our Valkyrie powers."

Hilda says, impatient tone in her voice, "Excuse me? You shouldn't mind explaining what the heck is going on here!"

Sailor Sun says, a bit nervously, "It is a long story, Hilda."

But then Kazuto says, 'sensing' something with Sailor Moon and Davis, "That's going to need to wait. We've got more company." Sailor Moon, Kazuto, and Davis look at the location that's causing their 'danger sense' to 'go off', they gasp in which when the others look, plenty of them are also shocked to see Tusk and Vivian tied up with two people surrounding them.

The first is a young woman of around 22 years of age with short red hair, green eyes, her skin tone is pale with freckles on her face, and she is wearing olive-green female school jumper, a plaid white and orange tie, dark green knee-high schools, and dark forest green shoes on her feet.

The second is a young man of the same age as the young woman with black hair with a grey streak in it, one grey left eye and one red right eye, a grey scar tattoo that runs on the left side of his face, an earring attached to the right ear, and wearing a long, black jacket that is always left open and, according to his reference sheet, is his school uniform. The left sleeve is pulled up to the elbow and held by silver pins and he wears a long purple scarf that often covers his mouth. The back of his jacket, as well as both ends of his scarf have a strange, vertical symbol printed on them. Under his jacket, he wears a white button-up shirt that is also left open, and another shirt under it which is slightly darker and has a greyish-purple cross design across its front. He seems to be wearing normal black pants held up with a black belt and silver buckle, and black boots with numerous straps across them.

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Vivian! Tusk!"

Vivian says, "Hey, everyone! Question: What the heck happened to us? Answer: We got sneaked attack by this guy using…Well, animals."

As Hilda and the other Arzenal women prepare to go for their weapons, the female of the two says, as the male of the two goes behind Vivian and Tusk, "I don't think so! Your precious friends might get caught in the crossfire!"

Hilda shouts out, irritated, "Damn you!"

Sailor Uranus whispers, "It's another of Junko's brainwashing victims."

Sailor Nebula whispers back, with a nod, "They are Mahiru and Gundham, known as the 'Ultimate Photographer' and 'Ultimate Breeder'."

Tuxedo Mask whispers to Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, make sure that person's 'friends' are around?"

The female of the two, Mahiru Koizumi, says, pointing to Sailor Moon, "Okay, princess, I'm calling you out."

Sailor Moon asks, "What?"

Mahiru says, displaying a red duel disk similar to the one that Serena and Suguha, "You heard me, your majesty! And by the way, if you think of trying something…!" The male, Gundham Tanaka, snaps his fingers and dozens of feral animals surround Tusk and Vivian in which Mahiru says, with an evil smile, "I get wonderfully despair inducing imagines of these guys ripping your friends to shreds!"

Vivian says, nervously, "Yipe!"

Tusk says, nervously, "Yipe is an understatement, Vivian!"

Mahiru says, pointing to the Arzenal women, "And if you, shanks, think about interfering…Well, remember that your precious friends will be in the crossfire!"

Naomi says, "That's not fair!"

Mahiru says, "Life isn't fair, wench, so, get over it!"

Sailor Moon says, attaching her duel disk to her armored left wrist, "You want a fight? You got it!"

Sailor Mars says, "Hold on, Meatball Head!"

Sailor Moon says, "Tusk and Vivian are my friends and I won't…I can't abandon them!" Sailor Moon and Mahiru activate their duel disks, the 'energy blades' for the Monster and Pendulum Zones appear, their decks are shuffled, and when the touch screens activate to display 4000 life-points for each duelist, the computer voice says 'Action Field: Crossover' causing multiple platforms to appear all around causing confusion among the Arzenal women.

Sailor Moon and Mahiru draw five cards from their decks and they say in unison, "Let's duel!" With those words, dozens upon dozens of Action cards rain down from the skies onto the field as their duel starts.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Mahiru: 4000

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Come on, Serena! You have to keep it together! If you lose control…If you let your emotions get the better of you, whatever is inside of you…this darkness…this malice…will take you over. You have to remain in control, Serena!"_

Mahiru says, with a wicked grin, "I'll take the first turn!"

Sailor Moon responds, "Fine, but remember, you don't get a card!"

Mahiru says, with an evil smirk, "Don't need one your majesty! I have these!" Mahiru then displays the Pendulum Monsters, Foucault's Cannon (2200/1200) and Archfiend Eccentrick (800/1000), and she says, "I take scale two, Foucault's Cannon, and scale seven, Archfiend Eccentrick, and set the Pendulum Scale!" There are multiple gasps from our group from the Enterprise as Mahiru puts the cards in her Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her Monster Card Zones in which said monsters appear in two columns of light with number 2 below Foucault's Cannon and the number 7 below Archfiend Eccentrick in which Mahiru says, with a wicked smirk while putting two cards on her duel disk, "Thanks to these babies, I can play level three through six monsters this turn! Now, Pendulum Summon! Time for your photo shoot: Jinzo!" A circle of light appears in the sky, two lights come from it, and two Jinzo (2400/1500) appear on the field in attack mode. Mahiru says, with an evil smile, "And now, I Overlay my two Jinzos!" Both Jinzo turn into lights that go into a vortex while Mahiru puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on top of both monster cards which are in the same Monster Card Zone in which she yells out, "Now, it is time for your close-up! Thanks to Number Twenty-Five: Force Focus!" Out of the vortex, Number 25: Force Focus (2800/2400), a giant camera with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei says, amazed, "That's one big camera."

TK says, "I don't want my picture taken by it."

Patamon says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Mahiru says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with a face-down."

One of the other Arzenal women asks, "What's happening?"

Hilda asks, serious and annoyed tone in her voice, "You are asking me?!"

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Moon displays Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards and she says, "I take the scale one, Dragonpulse Magician, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon puts the cards in her Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her Monster Card Zones in which said monsters appear in two columns of light with number 1 below Dragonpulse Magician and number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon while a replica of Sailor Moon's crystal pendulum appears between them swinging between the two columns. Sailor Moon says, "Now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Create the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon says, putting four cards on her duel disk, "Time to end her photo shoot! Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Performapal Drago Remora, Galaxy Serpent, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, four lights come from the circle, and they turn into Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), Performapal Drago Remora (1700/1000), Galaxy Serpent (1000/0), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

The Arzenal women are shocked and Naomi asks, shocked, "Dragons?"

Sailor Moon says, "I tune my Galaxy Serpent with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Galaxy Serpent turns into two rings that surround Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, turning it transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Sailor Moon takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck and she says, " _Spirit that rules the field from the forest of antiquity, veil yourself in flesh and descend to us! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Moon puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she says, "Let's do this: Ancient Pixie Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Ancient Pixie Dragon (2100/3000) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "Due to my Drago Remora, all dragon monsters other than itself gain five hundred attack points!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000 while Ancient Pixie Dragon goes from 2100/3000 to 2600/3000 and Sailor Moon says, "And now, Pixie Dragon allows me to destroy one card on the field since there is a Field Spell out! Go, Spirit Burial!" Ancient Pixie Dragon's wing then glow as she prepares to destroy Force Focus, but Mahiru leaps onto one of the platforms and grabs an Action card.

Mahiru says, putting the Action card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Mirror Barrier! Too bad, witch, my Force Focus isn't going anywhere!" A shield protects Force Focus from Ancient Pixie Dragon's shine.

Sailor Moon says, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack her Force Focus! Spiral Flame Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashes a blast from its mouth at Force Focus.

Mahiru says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "Sorry, princess, but I play my Flash Focus trap card!" Mahiru's face-down card is a trap card that has a picture of Force Focus unleashing a blinding flash an opposing monster and Mahiru says, with a smirk, "Since my camera on the field, your attack is stopped!" Force Focus unleashes a bright flash and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roars as its attack is sent skywards and missing Force Focus completely in which Mahiru says, "Don't worry. Both of us get a card since my trap worked!" Mahiru and Sailor Moon draw a card.

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn."

Mahiru says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Mahiru gives an evil smirk and she says, putting both cards in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "I equip my Force Focus with Rank Re-leveler and Focus Wave equip spells! With Rank Re-leveler, I can change a monster's equal to the level of my equipped XYZ monster's rank and I choose your little lizard over there in which it is now a level six!"

Kotone asks, confused, "Why do that?"

Mahiru says, "And now, I use my Force Focus' ability and remove one Overlay Unit in order to negate the abilities of one level five or above monster on the field! And I choose that pathetic lizard!" Force Focus absorbs one of its Overlay Units in which it snaps a picture of Drago Remora causing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Ancient Pixie Dragon to return to their original stats. Mahiru says, with an evil smirk, "And thanks to Focus Wave, I can attack all of your monsters with my monster's attack!" Force Focus fires a beam of energy at all of Sailor Moon's monster, but she spins around and swipes an Action card.

Sailor Moon says, putting the Action card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Evade! Your attack is negated!"

Mahiru, however, puts another Action card into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, "Action Magic: No Action! Your Action Magic is negated!" Sailor Moon gasps as the attack slams into all of her monsters, destroying them, and she yelp as she is sent skidding back as she loses 2100 life-points.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena!"

Sailor Moon says, breathing heavily, "I'm…okay."

Mahiru says, with an evil smirk, "You won't be for long!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 1900

Mahiru: 4000

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Moon yells out, "With my set scale, I, now, Pendulum Summon! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon! Be reborn from my Extra Deck: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and Performapal Drago Remora!" A circle of light appears on the field, three light come from it, and those three lights prove to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), and Performapal Drago Remora (1700/1000), all of them in attack mode in which Sailor Moon says, "Due to Drago Remora, my two Odd-Eyes get a boost!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon goes from 1200/2400 to 1700/2400 while Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 3000/2000 in which Sailor Moon says, "And Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon allows me to negate the abilities of one monster from the Extra Deck!"

Mahiru says, with a sneer, "Not so fast! I use my Force Focus' ability and negate your lizard's ability since he is level five!" Force Focus absorbs its last Overlay Unit, takes a picture of Persona Dragon, and Persona Dragon groans as its abilities are negated.

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Well, this doesn't stop my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon from giving you a nasty hit! Attack!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fires a beam of energy from its mouth that slams into Force Focus and Sailor Moon shouts out, "And Battle Damage is doubled for this turn!" Mahiru grunts as she is hit with a small shockwave that causes her to lose 400 life-points.

Mahiru asks, with a wicked smirk, "Is that all?"

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 1900

Mahiru: 3600

Mahiru says, drawing a card, "Your last!"

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not with my Thunder of a Ruler trap!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be a Thunder of a Ruler trap card and Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "Too bad, but with this card, you have no Battle Phase this turn!"

Mahiru gives an evil insane laugh and she says, "You think that you are so smart, eh, your majesty? Well, I'm going to love taking a picture of your despair face and showing your Earth the picture of your despair before your death and plunge your Earth into sorrow and despair knowing that their greatest savior is dead in which she died crying like a little girl!"

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "Not going to happen!"

Mahiru says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I beg to differ! First, I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards!" Mahiru draws two more cards from her deck and Mahiru says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play Force Flash spell! Since my Force Focus is on the field, all non-XYZ monsters are destroyed and you lose five hundred point for each other!" All three dragons roar out as they are engulfed in a bright flash before exploding in which Sailor Moon yelps as she knocked down to the ground from the force of the shockwave as she loses 1500 life-points.

The Sailor Scouts say in unison, "Serena!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, horrified, "No!"

Mahiru says, with an evil smile, "That's perfect! Such despair! Such horror!"

Sailor Moon gets back on her feet and she says, "You won't beat me!"

Mahiru responds, with a sinister smile, "It looks like I have! So much for the fabled Sailor Moon! Can't even save two of her friends!" Gundham snaps his fingers and four hamsters leap out of his clothing in which they scratch Vivian in the cheek and neck.

Naomi says, horrified, "Vivian!"

Vivian says, with a winch, "Ow! That hurt!"

Sailor Moon says, her voice showing anger, "Stop it!"

Mahiru retorts, with an evil insane smile, "No. Those faces will make the most perfect pictures. Such horror and pain. Such despair! It is so wonderful!" Mahiru says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn! And it is your last, princess!"

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 400

Mahiru: 3600

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, looking at her deck, _"This is my last chance! Tusk and Vivian are counting on me! I won't…I can't let them down! I will save them!"_ Sailor Moon then draws a card from her deck and her eyes widen to see a spell card known as Odd-Eyes Extra XYZ in her hands. Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"This card! With it, I could summon the monster that I need, but if I play THAT monster, I could…I could…"_

Mahiru yells out, with a dark nasty tone, "Come on, princess! I don't have all day!"

Kazuto and Tuxedo Mask think in their minds, _"Serena…"_

Sailor Star yells out, "Serena-chan, you need to believe in yourself! We're all with you!" Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Star, Kazuto, and Tuxedo Mask as well as the others in which she can't help to smile.

Mahiru says, rolling her eyes, "Enough with the mussy stuff! I'm getting annoyed!"

Sailor Moon says, "Well, this is going to annoy you even more since I'm ending this duel now!" Sailor Moon says, putting the card that she drew into the main slot of her disk, "I play Odd-Eyes Extra XYZ! Since Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is face up in my Extra Deck, I can use this card! Now, by eliminating my ability to Pendulum Summon this turn, I can summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and one XYZ monster from my Extra Deck with their abilities negated! And I choose Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Two cards come out of Sailor Moon's Extra Deck, she puts them on her duel disk, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "And now, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon becomes a level seven monster and I can Overlay them to build the Overlay Network!"

As both dragons on Sailor Moon's field go into a vortex after turning into lights, Mahiru asks, surprised, "What?!" Sailor Moon takes a Pendulum-XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck, puts it on her duel disk, and over Odd-Eyes and Dark Rebellion's cards on her duel disk which are in the same Monster Card Zone.

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Venus asks, "Is she…?"

Sailor Moon says, "Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deepest darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! And now, I XYZ Summon the Supreme King Violent Dragon! It is time to blaze with fury, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (3000/2500), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Uh oh." Sailor Moon then roars out in pain as a dark violet aura surrounds her and a sinister red-golden glow appears in her eyes.

Sailor Galaxy says, worriedly, "Serena!"

Sakura asks, shocked, "What was she thinking?!" Sailor Moon puts her right hand over her heart and clenches her right hand into a fist.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "No!"

Sailor Moon says, weakly, "I can…I can handle this!" Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Come on, girl! Get it together…They need…They all need you now!"_ Sailor Moon gives a grunt as her sigil glows and the dark aura around her dispels in which she yells out, with a pained expression, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ability activates! I remove one Overlay Unit and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon destroys all other cards on the field!" Mahiru gives a gasp of shock and Sailor Moon shouts out, "Destroy everything with Blazing Calamity!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon unleashes a powerful storm that shakes the whole of the island as Sailor Moon's three cards, two in her Pendulum Zones and her face-down, along with Mahiru's Force Focus, face-down, two equip cards, and two cards in the Pendulum Zones are all destroyed in which Sailor Moon says, "Now, for every card, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains two hundred attack points!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 4800/2500 and Sailor Moon says, strongly, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, direct attack! Destruction Burst of Rage!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon fires its attack right at Mahiru and she leaps to another platform in which she gets an Action card in which she says, putting the Action card into the main slot, "Action Magic: Repeat Action! I activate the Action Magic, Evade, in your graveyard and negate the attack!" Mahiru leaps back to the ground and avoids Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's attack.

Sailor Moon says, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can attack twice in one turn since an XYZ Monster was used to XYZ Summon it." Mahiru becomes wide-eyed and she yells out, "Destruction Burst of Rage!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attacks again, Mahiru picks up an Action Card, but Sailor Moon leaps into the sky, gets another Action Card, and she yells out, putting into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Denied Action! For the rest of the turn, you can't play Action Cards!" Mahiru gasps as the powerful attacks passes between her and Gundham, but the sheer power of the attack causes them along with Gundham's feral animals, Tusk and Vivian to be sent flying while Mahiru loses 4800 life-points causing her to lose the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 400

Mahiru: 0

The others are shocked as Gundham, Mahiru, Tusk, and Vivian are being sent over the top of the island to a watery grave in which Naomi yells out, "Vivian! Tusk!"

Sailor Moon says, with a pained expression, "Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon roars out as catches all of them in its hands.

Naruto says, amazed, "It caught all of them!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon then brings them back, dumps them in front of the others, and vanishes with the other Real Solid Vision 'projections' with the end of the duel. As Mahiru and Gundham try to regain their senses, they are knocked out by Sailor Uranus and Gundham's four hamsters are knocked out cold by Sailor Nebula using some kind of sleep spell. With that, Sailor Moon nearly collapses to the ground, but she is grabbed by Tuxedo Mask, who keeps her on her feet.

Tuxedo Mask asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon responds, with a winch, "Yeah…But remind me never to do that again."

Sailor Sun cuts Vivian and Tusk free and she asks, "Are you okay?"

Tusk says, "I am."

Sailor Saturn says, "Here you go, Vivian." Sailor Saturn then uses her healing powers to heal Vivian's cuts and scratches.

Vivian yells out, excitedly, "Wow! That's cool!"

Hilda shouts out, in an annoyed tone, "Excuse me!" Everyone looks at Hilda, who has an annoyed expression on her face, and she asks, sternly, "Can you tell me what the heck is going on here?!"

Sailor Sun says, a bit nervously, "It is a bit of a long story, Hilda."

Hilda says, "Well, you had better darn well explain it on the way as we get going to rescue the fallen princess." Hilda says, looking at Sailor Moon and giving a slight smirk, "But something tells that Ange isn't the only princess around here."

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, a bit nervously, _"You have no idea, Hilda."_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), World of Mana, Empire of Misurugi**_

Suguha, Ange, Hiyori, and Momoka are following Embryo within the Pillar of Dawn to some kind of location.

Ange asks Suguha, "And why we are following him?"

Suguha says, "Maybe because we have no means of escape without my ability to access my Senshi powers."

Momoka asks, "How is it possible that after all our ladies have done to him that he can be okay?"

Hiyori says, "I don't know, Momoka-san."

Embryo responds, "Actually, it is very simple: I am immortal."

Suguha says, with a scoff, "Yeah, right. You started off as a mortal and no matter what kind of freaky powers you have, you are mortal, so, you can be killed."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Believe what you want to believe, my sweet Suguha." Soon enough, all five of them are on a platform and the platform floats through air until they find themselves within a massive chamber where in the center, there is a see-through cylinder contains that contains a huge white dragon.

Suguha, Ange, and Hiyori gasp in shock and Suguha says, "Ange!"

Ange says, "I see Suguha!"

Hiyori says, "That's…"

Embryo says, "Yes, Aura. The first dragon."

Suguha says, "That you kidnapped to turn into a 'power factory' for your precious world. A living being that tried to save her Earth…The one that you destroyed yourself!"

Embryo responds, "Oh, please, my dear. They would have destroyed themselves without my discovery."

Ange says, "Well, your Ragna-Mail blew up the world and turned into a wasteland!"

Embryo replies, with a nod, "True, but that world was doomed to ruin anyway."

Suguha yells out, angrily, "You are the lowest of the low, Embryo! Aura is in so much pain thanks to you!"

Ange asks Suguha, "You can feel her pain?"

Suguha responds, "Yeah, I do, Ange. And it isn't just physical pain. Aura knows where the Dracunium is coming from to forcibly recharge her."

Embryo says, "Sacrifices must be made."

Ange yells out, annoyed, "Says that person not doing the true sacrificing! You are just sacrificing others for your own selfish benefits and pleasures!"

Embryo says, with a sly tone, "You are quite lovely with that wonderful fiery spirit, but you can be so short sighted my dear Ange. However, with what the world has done to you, you can't be really blamed." Embryo says, "I had created a world unified and peaceful with a humanity that abhors war."

Ange says, with a sneer, "An illusion. I've seen your so-called world for what it truly is and personally, in my book, it is just crap."

Embryo says, "Even I must admit that you have a point." Embryo says, "However, a newer and truly better world shall come from this 'failed experiment'."

Suguha asks, sarcastically, "Oh, really? How?"

Embryo responds, "Yes, let us discuss that, my dear Suguha." Embryo then snaps his fingers and all of them find themselves within a massive garden with a white marble dome in the center.

Hiyori asks, "What in the world?"

Suguha responds, not impressed, "You think that a few simple 'parlor tricks' would impress Ange and I?"

Embryo replies, "Maybe this will convince you."

Just then a female voice calls out, "Selene?" Everyone then looks to the source to find none other than Queen Serenity, alive and well, in front of them.

Suguha asks, shocked, "Serenity-mama?"

Ange asks, stunned, "Wait! What?"

Embryo tells them, "I can assure that she is no fake or illusion. She is the real deal as you would call it."

Suguha goes over and she asks, amazed, "Is it really you?"

Queen Serenity responds, "Yes, it is me, my daughter." Suguha then notices a pair of bracelets and collar around Queen Serenity's neck and she says, "As of how, I am not sure. One day, my spirit was within our rebuilt home and I saw a figure in which all became blank. When I next awoke, my body and life was restored and I was this…being's prisoner."

Suguha growls and gives a dangerous glare at Embryo in which he says, with a sly smile, "She is more of my guest."

Suguha yells out, angrily, "Says you jerk!"

Embryo says, "Your majesty, your daughter possesses a similar fire to lovely Ange. You have the most wonderful children."

Queen Serenity says, with a glare, "Forgive me if I do not partake in your flattery, Embryo."

Embryo says, "As you wish. Now, we have much to discuss before your daughter's big sister arrives and then we can truly begin."

Ange asks, "Begin what?"

Embryo responds, "A new world…with it being topped up with a new marriage…my marriage to you and Suguha, dear Ange."

There are gasps and Hiyori asks, stunned, "What?"

Suguha yells out, strongly, "In your dreams!"

Ange says, strongly, "Got that right!"

Embryo responds, with a sly smile, "We shall see. We shall see." Embryo gives a wide sly smile as Suguha and Ange glare at him, but all five of the women, here, know that they are currently at Embryo's neck with a lot of different feelings on what's to come.

 **End of Chapter 54**

Well, you have been wondering about what happened to Queen Serenity ever since that many chapters ago, right? Now, finally, you have your answer! Queen Serenity has been restored to the land of the living, but what effect will it have for our heroes and heroines? You are going to have to read and find out, folks! Now, once again, please keep review and no flames, okay? Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	55. Fusion Confusion

Heading into this chapter, we are deep into a real 'dragon fest', aren't we? However, if you think that you know what's going to happen next, I might have a bit of surprise for you, folks! Believe me, the twists and turns for this story are far from over! Now, before I start this chapter, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 55: Fusion Confusion**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), World of Mana, Unknown location**_

Right now, our heroes and heroines are assembled together inside of what looks like a high-tech ship's hanger where they are looking at a woman of around 29 years of age with long black hair tied in a ponytail, violet eyes, deep red colored lips, and wearing a greyish-white military style outfit with a matching cape.

The woman says, "I knew that there was something different about all of you and I don't mean in just your abilities." There are other members of Arzenal with the woman including Hilda and Naomi. There is also a young lady around the same age as Hilda and Naomi with short orange hair and blue eyes wearing the same uniform as the other members of Arzenal are.

The young lady says, sarcastically, "So, not only did we have a 'fallen princess', we have five alien princesses too?"

Hilda retorts, "Five alien WARRIOR princesses, Rosalie!"

Sailor Uranus says, looking at the Arzenal women, "These are the people forced to fight the 'dragon people', huh? Sick."

Sailor Neptune says, "Such things aren't limited to one universe, Uranus."

A 30-year-old woman with yellow-green hair, grey eyes, and looks much older than she actually is in which she is wearing violet colored clothing, mainly, asks, "So, the dragons are actually descendants of genetically modified humans that altered their bodies to handle the toxic environment of their Earth?"

Sailor Moon says, "Embryo was the original cause of the destruction of the civilizations of that Earth since he created the Ragna-Mail in the first place and based on what Lady Salamandinay said about him, he caused a lot of harmful things for both universes."

Yolei says, "Basically, he is an asshole that wants to play a deity." On the meanwhile, Vivian is being looked over a lovely woman with flowing dark red hair that goes just past her shoulders, violet eyes, ruby red colored lips, and wearing a doctor's outfit.

The woman says, "Incredible! You are able to stay in human form without medicine!"

Vivian says, giggling, "Come on…cut it out, Maggie…That tickles…!"

The 30-year-old woman says, "I can see why he wants your sister. I never imagined that a power like that could exist."

Sailor Pluto says, "It isn't surprising. Etherion is known only to a few being all over the multiverse and for good reason."

The orange haired and blue eyes young woman say, plainly, "So, Suguha isn't just a princess…She is some kind of goddess or something? Man, she is a real pain." Plenty of our heroes and heroines glare at the young woman causing her to get nervous really quick.

Naomi says, "Rosalie, I don't think that it is a good idea to say bad thing about Suguha."

Hilda says, with a smile, "Especially since they can break you with their bare hands, literally."

The black haired woman that looks like the commander says, "And they didn't say or imply that Suguha was a goddess or even have the power of a god. No, they said that she has powers BEYOND a god since this power gave birth to even the deities of the multiverse."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Correct, Commander Jill-san."

There are gasps from the Arzenal woman and Hilda says, sarcastically and with a sly smile, "And that's why everyone wants her. Must be a real pain to be so popular."

Naomi asks, curiously, "But why does Embryo still want Ange?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "That's a good question."

Kazuto says, "He only kidnapped Ange along with Sugu. We still have Villkiss."

The black haired woman says, "Well, that's what all that matters. Thank you for protecting it."

Tusk asks, "Villkiss? What about Ange, Jill?"

The black haired woman responds, "What about her?"

Tusk glares at the black haired woman and Sailor Moon asks, "Are you sore that Ange won't obey you, Commander Jill, or shall I say, Princess Alektra Maria von Loewenherz?"

There are quite a few gasps from the majority of the Arzenal and the black haired woman asks, plainly, "Ange told you, didn't she?"

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "She did."

Sailor Galaxy asks, "Why do you want to control Ange? Just because she can use Villkiss?"

Sailor Moon asks, "Actually, I have one more question for you: Is 'Libertus' really to start a revolution…or is just for yourself?"

The black haired woman yells out, with a stern glare, "What was that?"

Sailor Star says, with a stern stare, "I have been wondering the same thing myself. From what you told Ange, you seem VERY familiar with Embryo. In fact, a little TOO familiar."

Kazuto says, "Agreed. I'm willing to bet that you share a personal history with Embryo."

The members of Arzenal gain wide eyes and Sailor Uranus says, "And we don't mean when you were fighting him in your first 'Libertus'. We are saying that you have a 'PERSONAL history'."

Sailor Moon tells the woman, Alektra known as Jill, the commander of the Arzenal personal, "So, from one princess to another: What's up?"

The orange hair and blue eyed woman, Rosalie, asks, surprised, "Wait! The commander is just like the fallen princess?"

Hilda says, with a sly smirk and sarcastic tone, "Well, this is a twist."

Jill responds, with a sly smirk, "I don't have to answer to an outsider like you, Serena."

Davis asks, annoyed, "Seriously? You are going to go with that?"

Mimi thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Uh oh."_

Rika says, annoyed, "Great."

Keiko asks, "What are we going to do now?"

Kotone says, "I don't know, Keiko."

Rika responds, with a sly smirk, "Don't worry about that, you two. This lady is going to learn that when she deals with us, especially with our princesses, she has bitten off far more than she can chew." Sailor Moon's right hand turns into a fist, but before she could do anything, Jill yelps as she is flung into the wall by an 'invisible force' in which plenty of people looked shock and plenty of the others look to see Kazuto's right arm extend showing that he is using his Force abilities to pin Jill to the wall of this area.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, surprised, _"Kirito-kun?"_

Kazuto, having a deadly glare in his eyes, says, forcing his voice to remain calm, "I'll have you know that, right now, I am ready to beat you flat." Realizing that it was Kazuto that had their commander pinned to the wall, plenty of the Arzenal prepare their weaponry, but Kazuto uses his Force powers to rip their pistols and assault rifles out of their hands and aim directly at Jill. Kazuto says, with a plain yet dangerous tone in his voice, "You know who we are and what we went through. For two years, my girlfriend, Serena, and some of my friends were trapped in a living hell of a prison that was supposed not just a fun game, but new frontier. However, due to Kayaba's selfish actions in which he also betrayed Serena, crushing her and our dreams for SAO into pieces, it was turned into a war for survival. We've seen a lot of good people die. Good people that didn't even know and he trapped them in there in which a lot of them didn't even get to say goodbye to their families before their brains were fried in which they died a horrific death. And at the very end, I learned that this whole nightmare was to force my younger sister, Sugu, to awaken her powers as Sailor Celestial as well as relive the former memories of her life as Moon Princess and the same kind of betrayal that Kayaba did to her in which she was already scarred from SAO even though she didn't join us until later. And when she risked her life to bring me home to her life as well as all of the other surviving players in SAO, she saw more death and learned the full truth of why Kayaba did what he did and blaming herself for SAO in the process! For the past several years, my family has endured all sorts of pain and agony! Next, we didn't get a chance to even heal from SAO with monsters and fiends like Embryo going after Sugu just for her power! And until recently, for a whole month back in our universe, we had to wait and wonder while Serena, Asuna, Sugu, Kari, and Hinata were trapped going across worlds to return to us! Every day, I walked into my sister's room wondering if my girlfriend and my sisters were okay! And when just I got back the girl that I love and my sisters back, one of them was kidnapped by someone that's plenty like Kayaba and possibly worse if that was possible! I don't know what that sicko has planned for Sugu, but I know that it isn't good. If you have information on them, you are going to tell me."

Jill says, with a sneer, "You don't have the guts."

Kazuto responds, plainly, "Let me tell you something: I've killed three murderers in SAO. Three people that gave into the 'darkest reaches' of Kayaba's death game and brutally murdered good people including comrades in arms. One tried to murder one of my sisters and the other tried to murder my girlfriend." Kazuto then uses his Force powers to arm the guns and everyone hears them 'click' to show that they are 'live' and Kazuto asks, with a plain tone, but dangerous look in his eyes, "I ask you: You think that I wouldn't for Sugu's sake?" Plenty of our heroes and heroines are shocked by this and Kazuto and Jill glare each other in the eyes.

The red haired woman in the doctor's outfit, Maggie, says, nervously, "Alektra…" Kazuto and Jill continue to glare in which neither of them back down for several seconds, but when Jill sees Kazuto's eyes narrow, Jill sighs and lowers her head in defeat.

Jill says, plainly, "Fine. You win." Kazuto nods his head as everyone hears another series of 'clicks' from the gun to show that their safeties were put on, the magazines drop out, and the bullets in their chambers were ejected at the same time before the weapons collapses to a heap on the floor with Jill following soon after.

Rosalie says, shocked and amazed, "Whoa!"

Vivian says, amazed and a bit nervously, "Scary!"

Hilda says, with a sly smirk, "Like sisters, like brother."

Tusk tells Hilda, "One family that you don't want to piss off." Maggie and 30-year-old lady goes over to Jill and help her to her feet in which Sailor Uranus confronts Jill.

Sailor Uranus says, "I suggest that you start taking on what you know or I won't stop the young prince from taking his 'agitation' on you, but then again, I am so tempted to join him in that regard." Sailor Uranus cracks her armored knuckles to show that she means business while Jill gets a cigarette knowing that she doesn't have to means to fight back against our group from the Enterprise.

Tai asks Davis and Kari, "Are you two okay?"

Davis tells Tai, with a smile, "We'll be just fine."

Kari thinks in her mind, concerned, _"I'm worried about someone else."_ Davis and Kari glance at Sailor Orion, who has her left arm shaking uncontrollably and also unnoticed by everyone, expect for Davis and Kari seemly, the pale expression on her face through it doesn't seem like Davis and Kari are the only ones that notice this.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), World of Mana, Misurugi Empire**_

Within the Misurugi Empire, Suguha, Ange, Hiyori, Momoka, and the recently revealed to be revived Queen Serenity are facing Embryo as he explains about his plans in which they are shocked to learn that he plans to fuse the Earth that was originally his home with the Earth that's the 'World of Mana' into one Earth which would cause all life on both Earths to be completely destroyed.

Hiyori says, horrified, "You can't!"

Suguha yells out, angrily, "You are insane! Do you know how many lives you are going to destroy?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "My dear, you know that the people of this world far from innocent. You put one idea into their heads and show their true savagery. And of course, they are my people after all."

Suguha responds, with a sneer, "Just because you gave them their abilities doesn't mean that you get to decide life or death like some kind of deity."

Embryo replies, with a sly smile, "I prefer the word 'Tuner', my dear Suguha."

Ange says, "Hah! You didn't deny that you believe that you are some kind 'divine being' now!"

Embryo responds, "Well, I am not an ordinary human, my lovely Ange."

Queen Serenity says, "You can't do this! With the multiverse already unstable due to current events, the damage caused by this kind of extreme temporal action could spread across universes causing untold destruction and chaos."

Embryo says, "Too true, but with your dear daughter's power, I believe that we can mitigate the damage and ensure the continued existence of all existence itself, your majesty. Plus, I believe in the phrase: If you wish to make an omelet, you need to break a few eggs."

Suguha says, with a glare, "You are insane!"

Embryo says, "Insanity and visionary are usually misinterpreted at times, my dear Suguha."

Ange says, with a glare, "In your case, I doubt that there is any 'misunderstanding'."

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "I can see why the two of you get along so well. The two of you have the same flame in your eyes and you are both of royal blood, but it is your flame that shows true beauty. It is that flame that I wish to help build a brand new world…A much better world and the two of you are part of the key to it. You, two, can help me create a better world and a better humanity to live in that world. You must help me."

Ange responds, "Us help you?! Are you kidding?"

Embryo responds, "Despite my appearance, I can assure you that I am not. After all this world has done to you, Ange, do you really want it to live on?"

Ange says, "While I don't give a damn about this world and its people, I'm sure not going your fucking wife and personally, while that 'dragon princess' pisses me off a bit, her people suffered as much as the Norma did because you dragged them into this world to be harvested like cattle, so, you can keep this world working until you were sick and done with it! Your attitude pisses me off and if you don't get it, maybe this will get my answer through your thick skill!" Ange then whips out a knife hidden in her sleeve and throws into Embryo's forehead causing him to fall to the ground on his back seemly killed by Ange's attack. Ange says, with a sneer, "I rather die than become a wife to a pig like you."

Suguha's 'danger sense' goes off and she yells out, "Ange, look out!"

Embryo's voice booms, "Didn't we go through this before, my lovely Ange?" Ange whips her head and looks to see Embryo, alive and well without a scratch, in front of her and Embryo then touches her causing Ange's eyes to go wide before she collapses to the ground yelping in pain and agony.

Momoka yells out, worriedly "Lady Angelise!"

As Momoka runs over to Ange, Hiyori asks, shocked, "What did you do to her?"

Embryo says, "Ooh, just activated all pain receptors and make them more 'sensitive'. Right now, she is experiencing fifty times the pain that a normal human would experience. Even the touch of her clothing is pure agony for her." Embryo tells Suguha, "I know that such a tactic won't work on you. You experience such pain and beyond in SAO when you fought against your former father."

Suguha asks, shocked, "How did you…?!" Suguha says, glancing at her 'royal mother', "If you did anything to her…"

Embryo responds, with a sly smile, "I can assure that I did not. How could I do such a thing to a strong willed woman that gave birth to two beautiful daughters?" Embryo then touches Ange again and she gasps causing her yelps of pain to become moan in which her face becomes flush.

Momoka asks, "My lady…?!"

Momoka touches Ange and Ange screams out, throwing Momoka off her, "Don't touch me!"

Embryo says, "And now, I turned that sense of pain into pleasure instead."

Suguha yells out, with a growl, "You are all kinds of sick!"

Embryo says, "Sticks and stone, my dear Suguha. Sticks and stones." Embryo tells Suguha, who is about to charge him, "I wouldn't try it if I were you. I can assure that you won't get a chance to assist lovely Ange, but I can give you a chance for me to stop this." Embryo then makes Suguha's duel disk with her dueling deck along with a few more card pouches and he throws them to Suguha, who catches them in her arms.

Suguha asks, surprised, "You want to duel?"

Embryo says, creating a dark rose red version of Suguha's duel disk, "Yes. I find that card game of yours which is stepped in much ancient myth, legend, lore, and mysticism of your world to be most interesting and fascinating. I have studied it greatly and I challenge you to what you call a duel. If you win, I will reverse what I did to lovely Ange."

Suguha asks, with a glare, "And if you win? And how can I trust your word?"

Embryo responds, "To answer your first question, I will leave it to your imagination. For your second one…Do you really have any choice?"

Suguha snarls as she attaches her duel disk to her left wrist, looking over all her cards, puts a dueling deck into her duel disk, and Queen Serenity says, "Be careful, Selene."

Suguha replies, "Don't worry, mom, I'll be okay."

Embryo says, with a smirk, "Such confidence."

Suguha tells Hiyori, "Stay with Momoka and keep an eye on Ange."

Hiyori says, with a nod, "Okay." Hiyori thinks in her mind, _"Please be careful Suguha."_

Embryo says, "We should have a larger audience for this match." Embryo snaps his fingers and all of them find themselves in the garden of Misurugi Palace where Julio, Sylvia, Salia, Tanya, Irma, and two other women that are dressed similar to Salia, Tanya, and Irma are with them.

The first woman is a young woman of 18 years of age with long pink hair and green eyes.

The second young lady is one of 16 years of age with blue hair tied in a right side of her face/head and goes down to just past her chest and has a bang that covers her left eye with a right pink eye being exposed.

Salia asks, surprised, "Master Embryo?"

Embryo responds, "Ah, Salia. Do not be concerned. This is just a little…game."

The blue haired young lady asks, "Game?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Yes, Chris. A little competition challenge between Suguha and myself."

The pink haired woman asks, looking at Ange, "Ange?"

Embryo responds, with a calming smile, "Ange proved a little 'overzealous' so I had to 'discipline' her a little."

The pink haired woman asks, curiously, "Discipline?"

Suguha tells the pink haired woman, "I can't believe that you are following him, Ersha. You, of all people."

The pink haired woman responds, "Master Embryo did the impossible and brought the children that died back to life. I am forever grateful to him."

Hiyori asks, confused, "Huh?"

Momoka says, "But that's not possible. Not even the Light of Mana can revive people from the dead!"

Suguha responds, "Ersha, people just don't come back from the dead! When you die, you go into the great beyond to be reborn as a new person or join the afterlife! No one can resurrect the dead!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Expect for me, my dear."

Suguha yells out, "What kind of game are you playing on Ersha?"

Embryo responds, "No game, my dear Suguha. Unlike the one that we are about to play now." Suguha and Embryo activate their duel disks, their decks are shuffled automatically, and as their disks' touch screen displays 4000 life-points each, the computer voice that says 'Field Magic: Crossover' causing multiple Real Solid Vision platforms to appear all around the palace and palace garden.

Julio asks, "What is this?"

Hiyori thinks in her mind, _"Be careful, Suguha."_

Embryo and Suguha draw five cards from their respective decks and they yell in unison, "Game on!" Just then Action Cards rain down all along the area of their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Suguha: 4000

Embryo: 4000

Embryo says, "I believe that ladies' first are in order."

Suguha responds, with a sarcastic tone, "Thanks…Not!" Suguha says, displaying the Pendulum Monsters, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), "I take the scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Suguha puts the two cards onto the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors in her Monster Card Zones in which said monsters appear in two columns with each column on either side of Suguha with Odd-Eyes Person Dragon in one with the number 1 below it and Timegazer Magician in the other column with the number 8 below it. Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "With it, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn, but I don't plan on using it yet! First, I play my Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck!" Suguha draws two cards, looks at them, and when a duplicate of her crystal pendulum pendant appears between the two columns swinging, she says, "Now, swing Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Suguha puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Let's kick this 'pretty boy's' butt: Tuner monster, Twilight Rose Knight, Stargazer Magician, and the dragon of duel eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and the 'lights' are revealed to be Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000), Stargazer Magician (1200/2400), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roars out, Julio and Sylvia gasp in shock, and Julio shouts out, "That dragon!"

Sylvia shivers in fear while Salia and her group are also stunned and the pink haired woman, Ersha, asks, "A dragon?"

The blue haired young lady asks, "She can summon dragons?" On the meanwhile, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roars out angrily at Embryo causing Suguha to be surprised at this.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Odd-Eyes is angry…angry at him!"_

Embryo then says, with a sly smile, "So, Odd-Eyes, you have evolved, huh? Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon."

Suguha asks, with a glare, "What do you know about him?"

Embryo responds, "The question is: What do YOU know about him? You probably already know that dragon isn't any ordinary dragon. It is a mighty dragon that could very well rip the fabric of existence to pieces."

Suguha asks, with a serious tone, "What do you mean?"

Embryo replies, with a sly smirk, "I would say that you would learn in time, but when what I desire is completed, you won't."

Suguha says, strongly, "We'll see! I tune Twilight Rose Knight with Stargazer Magician!" Twilight Rose Knight turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Stargazer Magician, turning it transparent, and then a column of light appears on the field when Suguha gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck in which Suguha says, " _Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon!_ " Suguha says, putting the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, "Show this loser the light from the shadows, Enlightenment Paladin!" Out of the column of light, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Salia asks, "First, dragons? And now, warriors?"

Ersha asks, "What kind of world does Suguha really come from?"

Suguha says, getting a card from her graveyard slot, "Enlightenment Paladin's ability now activates! Since I used a Magician Pendulum Monster to Synchro Summon him, I get one spell card back from my grave!" Suguha puts the card that she got back into the main slot of her disk and he says, "And if you don't get which card I brought back, it is Pot of Greed!" Suguha draws two cards from her deck and she says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Embryo says, with a smirk, "Well done, my lovely Suguha. A flawless first move."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Just go!"

Embryo says, drawing a card, "As you wish." Embryo then displays the Pendulum Monster cards, Pendulumucho (0/0) and Flash Knight (1800/600), and he says, "I take the scale zero, Pendulumucho, and scale seven, Flash Knight, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Embryo puts said cards on the Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in the Monster Card Zones of Embryo's duel disk.

Hiyori and Suguha give looks of shock and Suguha thinks in her mind, _"How many people not of our world can Pendulum Summon?!"_ The two monsters appear in two columns of light in which the number 0 is below Pendulumucho while the number 7 appears under Flash Knight.

Embryo says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are level one through six this turn! Grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new power that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon!" Embryo puts three cards on his duel disk and he says, "And now, my legion of time and space come forth: Double-D Savant Kepler!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and said 'lights' turn into D/D Savant Kepler (0/0), a strange cosmic-like machine, appears on the field in attack mode. Embryo says, as three cards come out of his deck, "Next, I activate the ability of my Keplers! Since they were special summoned, I get one 'Dark Contract' card from my deck and since I have three, I get three cards."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"That's not good."_

Embryo says, putting one card on his duel disk, "However, those cards aren't your real worry, my dear. This shall be your concern. I release all three of my Keplers in order to play…The Wicked Dreadroot in attack mode!"

Suguha asks, shocked, "The what?!" All three D/D Savant Keplers then vanishes and out of a dark portal from behind Embryo, The Wicked Dreadroot (4000/4000), a fiendish titan that's just as large as Obelisk the Tormentor, appears on the field in attack mode.

Everyone else is shocked by this and the blue haired young lady asks, nervously, "What is that?"

Embryo tells Suguha, "My dear Suguha, meet one of the Wicked God cards: The Wicked Dreadroot."

Suguha asks, shocked, "Wicked God cards?"

Embryo says, "Yes. They are the counter to the Egyptian God cards of your worlds 'legend'."

Suguha asks, shocked, "Wait! That means…?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Yes. They are true God cards: The Wicked God cards. And now, you will witness my mighty deity monster's power first hand. Due to his 'Aura of Fear', all other monsters have their power cut in half." Enlightenment Paladin grunts and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon roars as their stats go from 2500/2000 to 1250/1000 due to the Wicked Dreadroot's power.

Suguha says, shocked, "Odd-Eyes! My Paladin!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "They are helpless before my creature's divine might. Now, Dreadroot, take out her Paladin now! Fear's Knockdown!" The Wicked Dreadroot swings its fist into Enlightenment Paladin causing him to be destroyed in a mighty explosion that shatters all of the windows in the palace from the shockwave.

Suguha says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Damage Draw!" Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Suguha says, "This trap makes sure that I don't take damage from the attack and I get a new card!" A shield protects Suguha along with Ange, Hiyori, Momoka, and Queen Serenity and when it fades away, Suguha draws one card.

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "You are going to need it, my dear. I shall end my turn with this." Suguha growls as she looks up at the titan creature, The Wicked Dreadroot, and she knows that she has got her work cut out for her.

Hiyori thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Suguha…"_ Hiyori wishes that she could do more, but she knows that she can't and she will do what she can by helping Momoka guard Ange, who is still under the 'influence' of Embryo activating her pain receptors and turning that pain into pleasure, literally, causing waves of pleasure surge through her body causing Ange to struggle to keep her sanity.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), World of Mana, World's Oceans**_

In this world's oceans, we are on a futuristic high-tech ship known as the Aurora where Maggie and 30-year-old woman that looks older, Jasmine, the commander of Arzenal before Jill until she retired to hand over command to Jill, walking out of a room and closing the door before turning to look at our heroes and heroines and the Arzenal members. Jill then informed them that she was seduced by Embryo during the first 'Libertus', the attempt of the remaining Ancient Humans and the Norma to overthrow Embryo's society, causing the first 'Libertus' to fail with the death of all of her comrades with the loss of her right arm. Jill was so guilt-ridden that she felt that the only way to atone letting Embryo control her was to kill Embryo no matter what and a desire for complete revenge was born in her in which she would do it no matter what it took. When her explanation is done, Jill's closest friends, Maggie and Jasmine, were pretty angered by what they learned by Jill's revelation and naturally, Jill was removed from command of their forces.

Rosalie says, annoyed, "Well, this is just great."

A green haired and yellow 15-year-old teen girl, Olivier, asks, "So, what do we do?"

Hilda says, "Someone else has to take command, no duh!"

Sailor Star then says, "Then I'll do it."

Everyone looks at Sailor Star and Kazuto thinks, surprised, _"Asuna?"_

Sailor Star says, "Right now, you need someone to help lead and guild you through this troubled time and before we remembered who we really are, we fought as comrades in arms." Sailor Star then asks, "And personally, do you want to argue with people that can split any weapon that you have including Para-Mails in half with their bare hands?"

The members of Arzenal look at each other and Naomi says, "That's actually a good point."

Hilda responds, with a shrug, "Fine by me. Most likely, I would have been chosen by default and that's not my thing." Plenty of the Arzenal follow Hilda's lead and nod their heads in agreement in which Hilda asks, "So, new fearless leader, when do we go to our fallen princess' former home to rescue our TWO princesses?"

There is a bit of silence until Sailor Mercury says, "I may have an idea."

Everyone looks at Mercury and Sailor Moon asks, "You do?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes, I might."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "That's our brainaic for you." Soon enough, everyone starts to listen into Sailor Mercury's idea for rescuing Suguha, Ange, Hiyori, and Momoka.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), World of Mana, Misurugi Empire**_

Back with them, Ange is still moaning in pain since her whole body is being overstimulated with pleasure with Hiyori and Momoka keeping an eye on her while Suguha is dueling against Embryo, who has brought a monster known as The Wicked Dreadroot (4000/4000), one of the Wicked God cards, who are the counter to the legendary Egyptian God Cards currently wielded by Atem. The monster has cut the power of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, both attack and defense, in half and it is Suguha's turn in which she draws a card.

Suguha says, as the crystal pendulum reappears on the field, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory!" Suguha puts one card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk along with two other cards and she says, "Revive from my Extra Deck, Stargazer Magician! And come on out, Performapal Drago Remora and Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix!" A circle of light appears on the field, three light come from it, and Stargazer Magician (1200/2400-600/1200), Performapal Drago Remora (1700/1000-850/500), and Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix (2000/1000-1000/500) appear on the field in defense mode.

Embryo says, with a sly grin, "It doesn't matter. Thanks to my divine Dreadroot, your monsters have their power cut in half."

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk with a snarl, "I switch Odd-Eyes to defense mode and end my turn with this." Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon switches from attack mode to defense mode before Suguha's turn ends.

Embryo says, drawing a card, "You really don't have much choice, my dear." Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "And things are going to get worse. With my current set scale, I Pendulum Summon! Grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new power that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon!" Embryo puts three cards from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he says, "Revive from my Extra Deck, my eternal fiends of time: Double-D Savant Kepler!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and said 'lights' turn into D/D Savant Kepler (0/0) in attack mode. Embryo says, as three cards come from his deck, "And thanks to their ability, I gain three new Dark Contract cards from my deck."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"He is using those monsters to gain more spell and trap cards from his deck and use them to play his so-called God cards."_

Embryo says, with a smile, "Exactly, my dear Suguha."

Suguha gives a look of shock and she yells out, "Hey! No reading my mind without my permission, you jerk!"

Embryo responds, with a grin, "Actually, I didn't read your mind." Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "It doesn't take a genius to know what you are thinking my dear."

Suguha retorts, with a nasty sarcastic tone, "Ha. Ha. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh. We'll see how you like it when I beat you and you have to laugh from the other side of your mouth!"

The blue haired lady says, "Watch your mouth with Master Embryo."

Suguha replies, "In your dreams, Chris!"

The blue haired lady glares and Salia says, "Easy, Chris. You know how both Ange and her can get to you."

Embryo tells Suguha, "I think that you should pay attention because here are why things are going to get worse for you, my lovely Suguha." Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Dark Contract Reimbursement. For every 'Dark Contract' that I sent to the grave, I get to draw one new card." Embryo discards all half-a-dozen card in his hands and draws the same number of cards in which Embryo says, putting one card on his duel disk, "And now, I release my three Savants in order to play my second Wicked God: The Wicked Eraser!" Suguha gasps as all three Savant Kepler's vanish and out of a dark portal from the ground, The Wicked Eraser (?/?), a sinister grey serpent-dragon like creature that's as huge as Slifer the Sky Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Suguha asks, shocked, "Another one?"

Embryo responds, "Indeed. As there are three Egyptian God cards, there are three Wicked Gods to counter them."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"And something tells me that he has the final one and they are like I think that they are, these are the counterparts to Obelisk and Slifer in which the final Wicked God must be the opposite of the Winged Dragon of Ra, the most powerful Egyptian God card! I can't let that monster get out or I might be finished! Ange is counting on me!"_

Embryo says, "And my Eraser's power is equal to one thousand times the number of your cards on the field."

Suguha asks, shocked, "My cards?"

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "Yes, lovely Suguha. And since you have eight cards on your field, my Eraser has…Well, I'm sure that you can figured it out." The Wicked Eraser goes from 0/0 to 8000/8000 due to its ability.

Hiyori asks, shocked, "Eight thousand attack points?!"

Embryo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Yes. And now, I activate my Shinigami Reaper continuous spell card! This card's effect can't be negated by any other card even a God card in which I can get rid of the attack of one monster on my field to allow another monster piercing damage effect once per turn." Suguha, Queen Serenity, and Hiyori gasp and Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "I make my Dreadroot unable to attack to allow my Eraser to cut through your defenses, my dear."

Hiyori says, horrified, "Oh no!"

Embryo says, with a smile, "This was fun, but now, it is time to have this game come to its end. Eraser, destroy her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and end this duel! Digestive Breath!"

The Wicked Eraser attacks Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Suguha says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! Activate trap!"

Embryo says, with a confident smile, "Traps don't work on God cards, my dear." The Wicked Eraser's attack slams into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon causing him to be destroyed in a huge explosion that engulfs Suguha.

Queen Serenity says, shocked, "Selene!"

The explosion dies down and Hiyori says, shocked, "This can't be…" However, when the smoke and dust from the explosion die down, Suguha, her form smoking, still has 2000 life-points as well as a face-up Nutrient Z trap card causing Embryo to give a look of shock. Hiyori says, excitedly, "Suguha!"

Embryo's look of shock fades and he says, with a smile, "You used your trap cards to save you."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "That's right. It is called Nutrient Z. Since your attack was able to drop my life-points by more than two thousand, my trap boosts my life-points by four thousand before any damage is given. And since I used my trap, your overgrown snake over there only did six thousand points of damage instead of seven thousand."

Embryo claps his hands and he says, "Well done. It would have been a pity if this ended early. I end my turn."

Current Score:

Suguha: 2000

Embryo: 4000

Suguha says, with a winch, "You are going to wish that it had." Suguha prepares to draw a card, but she stumbles forward a bit, however, she regains her balance and she says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! Now, both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both Embryo and Suguha draw until they have a half-a-dozen cards in their respective hands through Suguha draw more cards than Embryo and Suguha says, as the crystal pendulum appears on the field, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory!" Suguha puts one card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk along with one other card from her hand and she says, "Revive from my Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Cast your spell, Black Fang Magician!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from it, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000-1250/1000) and Black Fang Magician (1700/800-850/400) appear on the field in attack mode.

Embryo says, "Your monsters can't break through my Dreadroot's aura of fear."

Suguha responds, strongly, "You want to bet? I Overlay my Black Fang Magician and Performapal Drago Remora and build the Overlay Network!" Black Fang Magician and Drago Remora turn into lights as they go into a vortex in the ground, Suguha puts an XYZ Monster card over Black Fang Magician's and Drago Remora's monster cards in which they are in the same zone now, and Suguha says, "Formed from pitch black darkness to fight those foolish enough to opposite it with its treacherous fangs! Now, descend! I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000-1250/1000), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Ersha asks, amazed, "Another dragon?"

Salia says, "Nothing that Master Embryo can't handle."

Embryo says, with a smirk, "Even another of the mighty Dimensional Dragons must bow to the power of my Wicked Gods." Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon roar out and Suguha can tell that they are angry.

Suguha says, "Now, you did it. They are pissed." Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And you know what? So am I! I activate my The Phantom Knights of Possession! One XYZ Monster gains the level of one monster on the field! I grant Dark Rebellion the level of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Energy transfers from Odd-Eyes to Dark Rebellion and Suguha says, "And now, I Overlay my Odd-Eyes with Dark Rebellion and once again, build the Overlay Network!" The two said monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Suguha puts an XYZ-Pendulum Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk over Odd-Eyes' and Dark Rebellion's monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone in which she says, "Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! I XYZ Summon the dragon with eyes glittering with rage: The Supreme Black Dragon King, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500-1500/1250), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode.

Irma asks, shocked, "Another dragon?"

Embryo says, with a smirk, "Even that monster can't stand up to my dark deities."

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Don't count on it! I activate my Pendulum Booster! For this turn, one Pendulum monster on my field gains one thousand attack points for every Pendulum monster out in the field, in Pendulum and Monster Zones, and since I have five out…!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon goes from 1500/1250 to 6500/1250 in which Suguha picks up an Action Card and she says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "And with the Action Card, Wonder Chance, my Odd-Eyes can attack twice this turn!"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Well done." Embryo looks over his two monsters, The Wicked Dreadroot with 4000/4000 and The Wicked Eraser, with its current stats as 6000/6000, due to Suguha having six cards on her field in the form of three monsters, two set Pendulum Monsters in her Pendulum Zones, and one face-down card, in which Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon.

Suguha yells out, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, attack his Wicked God Monsters!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's wings glow and Suguha shouts out, "Divine Lighting Strike of Revolution!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon fires a beam of energy at both monsters, destroying them in a huge explosion, and Embryo grunts as he loses 3000 life-points.

Salia says, shocked, "Master Embryo!" But then a black sludge appears all over the field, turns into a black hole, and starts to swallow all of the cards out on the field!

Suguha asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Embryo responds, "That would be my Eraser's ability. When he is sent to the graveyard from the field, all other cards are now destroyed."

Suguha asks, shocked, "What?!" Soon after, Suguha's remaining monsters, the cards in both Pendulum Zones, and Suguha's face-down card are destroyed. Suguha says, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ability activates! Since he was destroyed in the Monster Card Zones on the field, he can destroy the cards in my Pendulum Zones and put himself in one of them!" Just then Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon appears in a column of light with number 4 below him.

But then Embryo's voice booms, "Action Magic: Damage Draw! Since I took more than two thousand points of damage to my life-points, I get two cards!" Suguha then sees Embryo isn't there in front of her and she looks to find him on one of the platforms in which he draws two cards.

Suguha says, as a card comes out of her deck, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's Pendulum Effect! If there isn't another Pendulum card out with him, I can put one from my deck to join him!" Suguha displays Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) and she says, "And with my scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" Suguha puts the card in her free Pendulum Zone causing the word 'Pendulum' to reappear in her disk's Monster Card Zone in rainbow color in which another column of light appears on the field with Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in it with the number 8 below Mirage Dragon.

Embryo says, with a sly smirk, "But you already Pendulum Summoned this turn, my dear."

Suguha says, with a winch, "Turn end."

Hiyori thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Oh no! Suguha has no defense!"_

Current Score:

Suguha: 2000

Embryo: 1000

Embryo says, drawing a card, "I believe that it is my turn." Embryo then displays two Pendulum Monster cards, D/D Savant Thomas (1800/2600) and D/D Savant Nikola (2000/2000), and he says, "I take the scale six, Double-D Savant Thomas, and scale eight, Double-D Savant Nikola, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Embryo puts the two cards onto his Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in the Monster Card Zones of Embryo's duel disk in which the two said monsters appear in two columns with the number 6 below Thomas and the number 8 below Nikola with Embryo declaring, "With them, I can summon as many level seven monsters that I want this turn! Grand power that shakes my very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new power that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon!" Embryo puts three cards on his duel disk and he says, "And now, the monsters of your demise! Triple-D Chaos King Apocalypse and two Triple-D Rebel King Leonidas!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from the circle, and they are revealed to be D/D/D Chaos King Apocalypse (2700/2000), a fiendish black creature with no legs and its lower half as some kind of crystal in which the monster is floating on air, and two D/D/D Rebel King Leonidas (2600/1200 X 2), two blue and gold armored Spartan style warriors, appear on the field in attack mode.

Queen Serenity says, concerned, "Selene…"

Embryo says, "It was a wonderful game, my dear, but like all good things, it must come to an end." Embryo yells out, "Chaos King, attack her directly!" Chaos King Apocalypse launches two spinning spiked disks at Suguha, but she leaps up onto a platform and puts an Action Card into the main slot of her disk.

Suguha shouts out, "Action Magic: Evade! Your attack is…!"

However, Embryo's voice booms, "Action Magic: No Action! Your Action Magic is negated!" Suguha looks to see Embryo on another platform and is gone from where he was, but she doesn't have time to think about how fast he moved as Chaos King Apocalypse's attack heads over to her.

Suguha says, discarding a card from her hand, "Kuriboh!" Just then Kuriboh (300/200) appears in front of her and Suguha says, "Due to Kuriboh's ability, by sending him from my hand to the grave, I can negate that attack!" Kuriboh protects Suguha, but the shockwave from the explosion causing Suguha to skid back. Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Thanks, Kuriboh."_

Embryo says, "You may have escaped that one, but you can't escape this! King Leonidas, strike her down!" Both monsters charge in straight for Suguha and she looks worried as she seemly can't do anything.

Hiyori says, concerned, "Suguha!"

Suguha thinks in her mind, strongly, _"I can't lose! Ange is counting on me! I can't let this…this fiend win! Too many people suffered because of people like him! I won't lose! I can't lose! I will protect Ange! I will protect everyone!"_ Just then Suguha's sigil appears on her forehead and glows in which this shocks everyone.

Salia asks, confused, "What's going on?" On the meanwhile, within another room of the palace, Suguha's broach and the rest of her 'stuff' taken from her are in a room with special ring from Ange in which all of them are covered in a bright glow before vanishing in which we return to the duel where all said 'stuff' appears with Suguha's broach going to Suguha causing her to transform into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial.

Ersha asks, confused, "What?"

Julio asks, confused, "What kind of trickery is this?!" Valkyrie Sailor Celestial then backflips high into the sky and catches an Action Card, but it looks like it is too late as the two monsters reach and slash at her, but Sailor Celestial vanishes with a bright 'poof' of smoke causing the attack to miss.

Momoka asks, confused, "Where did Lady Suguha go?"

Valkyrie Sailor Celestial's voice booms, "Action Magic: Great Escape! The Battle Phase is over!" Everyone looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Celestial on another platform.

Embryo says, with a smirk, "Well done. I think that's enough for now."

Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "This duel is over, jerk! My turn!" Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play my Pot of Avarice! I can return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck and draw two more cards!" Just then Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) Synchro Monster card, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card, Twilight Rose Knight (1000/1000) Monster card, and Performapal Drago Remora (1700/1000) Pendulum Monster card come out of Valkyrie Sailor Celestial's graveyard in which she puts them back into her Extra Deck/Deck in which her regular deck is shuffled. Valkyrie Sailor Celestial then draws two cards, puts one card into the main slot of her disk, and she says, "Next, I play my Spiral Flame Strike spell card! I can add one Odd-Eyes monster from my deck and I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A card comes out of Valkyrie Sailor Celestial's deck, she puts it into her hand, and as a crystal pendulum appears between Rebellion Dragon and Mirage Dragon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters level five through seven this turn! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Valkyrie Sailor Celestial puts three cards from her Extra Deck and one card from her hand on her duel disk and she yells out, "Revive from my Extra Deck, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Stargazer Magician, and Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix! And return to the field once more, dragon of duel colored eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, four lights come from the circle, and those 'lights' become Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), Stargazer Magician (1200/2400), Performapal Odd-Eyes Light Phoenix (2000/1000), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), all of whom are in attack mode.

Hiyori says, amazed, "Wow."

Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card on her disk, "Next, I play the Tuner monster, Cherry Inmato, in attack mode!" Just then Cherry Inmato (700/400), a strange spirit sprite with a tomato-like head, appears on the field in attack mode and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, "I tune my Cherry Inmato with Stargazer Magician!" Cherry Inmato turns two stars that turn into two rings that surround Stargazer Magician, turning him transparent, and a column of light appears on the field when Valkyrie Sailor Celestial gets a Synchro Monster from her Extra Deck. Valkyrie Sailor Celestial then says, " _Celestial flames gather here, burn with the flame of a dragon's star! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Time to blaze like a comet…Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Out of the light, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I play Meteorburst's ability and now, I can summon one Pendulum Monster from its Pendulum Zone! Return to glory, Supreme King Black Dragon: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) then leaves his Pendulum Zone and returns to the field in attack mode. Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "My Meteorburst Dragon can't attack when it uses this ability, but it doesn't mean that it can't help! I activate my Synchro Gift and I transfer his power to another of my mighty dragons: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon sends energy into Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon causing Meteorburst Dragon's stats to go from 2500/2000 to 0/2000 while Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 5500/2500 in which Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Odd-Eyes, end this duel now! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charges right for Chaos King Apocalypse, but then Embryo teleports for another platform and prepares to use an Action Card.

Embryo says, "Nice try."

Valkyrie Sailor Celestial responds, "Took the words right out of my mouth." Just then an Action Card appears in her hands as if thrown to her and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial yells out, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Crush Action! It destroys all Action Cards that you add to your hand this turn!" The Action Card that Embryo got in his hand is destroyed and everyone looks to see another Sailor Celestial in the air in which she sticks out her tongue at Embryo before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

Salia asks, confused, "TWO Suguhas?"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with a sly smile, _"I can see why Naruto loves the_ _ **Shadow Clone Jutsu**_ _!"_ Sailor Celestial shouts out, "End this Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon rams into Chaos King Apocalypse causing a massive explosion and shockwave in which Embryo yells out as he is sent flying into the palace where he hits with a massive 'crash' as he loses 2800 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2000

Embryo: 0

With the end of the duel, the final Real Solid Vision 'projections' quickly vanish in which Sailor Celestial leaps over to Ange and the others while everyone is distracted by what happened with Embryo.

The five women shout out in unison, shocked, "Master Embryo!" Sailor Celestial takes this time to use her Force powers to put her things into her sub-space pocket including her duel disk and deck within her duel disk, grabs Ange's ring, and she quickly uses her powers to heal Ange causing her to gasp as Embryo's 'spell' on her is broken.

Momoka asks, concerned, "My lady, are you okay?"

Ange responds, while heavily breathing, "I'm far from okay, Momoka."

Hiyori and Momoka help Ange to her feet and Sailor Celestial says, "Here is your ring, Ange."

Ange takes her ring, puts it back on left hand's ring finger, and she says, "Thanks."

Sailor Celestial says, "Time to get out of here."

Salia's voice booms, "You aren't going anywhere!" Sailor Celestial, Ange, Hiyori, and Momoka look to see Salia, Chris, Tanya, and Irma pointing pistols at them with Sailor Celestial moving Ange, Hiyori, and Momoka behind her. Salia says, with a smirk, "You are going to pay for doing that to Master Embryo and don't think that you can just teleport out of here. Master Embryo already set up an energy field that prevents you from teleporting anywhere outside of the Misurugi Empire and when you teleport anywhere in here, we will know instantly."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Just perfect."_ But then everyone thinks that they hear an eagle or falcon giving out their call and everyone looks around, however, they can't see the bird making the loud and getting louder call.

Momoka asks, "That sounds like a falcon. Where is it coming from?"

Hiyori says, looking up, "Up there!" When everyone looks up, they see none other than White Falcon Ninja Zord diving from the clouds and swoops over the palace in which it creates a strong wind.

Julio asks, stunned, "What is that?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "Our ticket out of here! Grab on!" Sailor Celestial grabs Ange and Momoka with Hiyori and Queen Serenity grabbing onto Sailor Celestial and all of them teleport into the Falcon Zord.

Tanya shouts out, "Hey!"

Just then Embryo's voice booms, "My goodness. That's a surprise." Everyone then looks to see Embryo walking up to all of them perfectly all right.

Salia says, amazed, "Master Embryo, you are okay!"

Embryo responds, with a smile, "Please don't worry your heads. It takes more than that to get rid of me. Now, my dear Salia, can you and your knights go after them?"

Salia responds, with a sly smirk, "It would be my pleasure, Master Embryo." Salia shouts out, "Diamond Rose Knights, move out!" Salia, Chris, Ersha, Tanya, and Irma then head out and Embryo having a smirk on his face. Within the Falcon Zord, Sailor Celestial is at the controls.

Ange asks Sailor Celestial, "You know how to fly this thing?"

Sailor Celestial responds, "Long story, Ange." The Falcon Zord flies through the air towards the sea and Sailor Celestial says, "I hate to run especially from a rat and snake like Embryo, but I need to get Hiyori, Momoka, and Serenity-mama to safety."

Ange tells Sailor Celestial, "Suguha, did you forget about that ass' plan? We need to bust up the Tower of Dawn and stop his insane plan. Like I said, I could care less about this world. I just don't want an ass like him to win and I would love to see him lose."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "You and me both, Ange. Plus, his plan would throw the whole multiverse in havoc." Sailor Celestial nods her head and she says, "Okay. I'm heading in." The Falcon Zord turns towards Tower of Dawn only to get rocked by multiple impacts.

Hiyori asks, "What was that?" They look outside and they find five black and different colored versions of Villkiss firing on them.

Ange says, "They look like Villkiss!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Those must be the other Ragna-Mails and I'm betting that Salia and her crew are piloting them."

Ange says, with a snort, "Like piloting those things makes them better pilots."

The Falcon Zord is rocked by more impacts from the Ragna-Mails rapid fire and Sailor Celestial says, with a grunt, "The Falcon Zord shields are holding, but they can only take so much!" Sailor Celestial steers the Falcon Zord away from the Tower of Dawn as it is still under fire from the five Ragna-Mails which move between the Falcon Zord and the Tower of Dawn. Sailor Celestial says, "Darn it! They're blocking our way! We can't get close!" As the Ragna-Mail fire on the Falcon Zord, one of them then dodges laser fire from another direction. Everyone looks in that direction where they see the Pink Crane Ninja Zord flying in.

Sailor Celestial says, excitedly, "Hey!"

Sailor Sun's voice booms from the communication unit in the Falcon Zord, "Suguha! It's us!"

Sailor Celestial asks, activating the communication unit, "Kari, is that you?"

Sailor Sun's voice responds, "Yep! And not just me!" Soon enough, the rest of the Ninja Zords, Red Ape, Blue Wolf, Yellow Bear, and Black Frog, appear in the distance.

Momoka asks, "Giant animal machines?"

Sailor Sun asks, over the speaker, "Is that Momoka's voice?"

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Sun, "Yeah, Kari. I've got her, Kari, and Hiyori with me along…Well, you are going to have to wait and see."

Sailor Mercury's voice then says over the communicator, "Activate the Ninja Falcon Megazord transformation."

Sailor Celestial responds, with a nod, "You got it, Ami!"

Ange asks, confused, "Say what?" However, Ange finds out as the half-a-dozen Ninja Zords then combine and transform into the Ninja Falcon Megazord with Sailor Celestial, Queen Serenity, Hiyori, Momoka, and Ange joining Sailor Sun, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Pluto, and Sailor Uranus on board.

The other Sailor Scouts are shocked to see Queen Serenity and Sailor Pluto asks, stunned, "Queen Serenity?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Explain later. Right now, we need to stop this nut." Soon after, Sailor Celestial, along with help with Queen Serenity and Ange, explain Embryo's plan.

Sailor Pluto gasps and she says, "If that happens, the damage to the multiverse, which is already reeling from the actions of Organization Thirteen and Arfoire, could result in a major catastrophe!"

Sailor Celestial says, "We need to free Aura and stop him right now!"

Sailor Jupiter says, snapping her fingers, "Hey! Why not bust that freak?! Mercury already figured out what Embryo really is!"

Ange asks, "You did?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I believe I do. He isn't exactly here in this space-time."

Sailor Pluto then says, "Based on the information, we believe that Embryo was transported into a 'realm' in-between universes, a 'multiverse nexus', which is a timeless realm, and once there, he is able to create 'temporal duplicates' that you can seemly even kill, but you aren't truly killing him since they aren't his 'core self' or his 'real self' which is within the 'nexus'."

Sailor Mercury says, "And that's why Villkiss and the other Ragna-Mail are also the 'ultimate weapon' against him since they can transport themselves to other 'realms' including the one where the real Embryo is in."

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "And I bet you already have where he is now."

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "Loaded into Villkiss and Valkyrie right now, hime."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "I wish that you stop calling me that."

Ange says, "Finally. We're getting somewhere." Ange says, with a smirk, "Actually, I have an idea. Get into the clouds."

Sailor Sun asks, curiously, "Huh?"

Ange says, "Just trust me."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Okay." The other Sailor Scouts nod their heads in agreement and the Ninja Falcon Megazord, under heavy fire from the five Ragna-Mail, flies into the clouds.

Salia, with the black and blue Ragna-Mail known as Cleopatra, asks, "Where are they going?"

Ersha, within the black and orange Ragna-Mail known as Raziya, responds, "I don't know." A short time soon after, the Ninja Falcon Megazord then appears from the clouds and dive bombs right at the Ragna-Mail.

Chris, in the black and green Ragna-Mail known as Theodra, says, "Here they come."

Salia says, shocked, "They are charging at us!"

Chris says, plainly, "Fools." The five Ragna-Mail then pummel the Ninja Falcon Megazord with rapid fire from their Ragna-Mail's weapons and at the last minute, they turn away in which Chris says, slyly, "Got them."

Salia says, "No, that seemed…Too easy." Salia yells out, using her machine's intercom, "Okay, give it up! You might have some kind of weird massive…machine, but it doesn't stand a chance against us! Surrender yourselves right now especially you, Ange!"

Sailor Celestial's voice booms, "Who said that Ange was still here, Salia?!" The Diamond Rose Knights gain confused looks and they start to hear some kind of familiar song.

Ersha says, amazed, "That song…" Salia then gasps and turns her Ragna-Mail to turn around in which Salia sees Villkiss aimed directly at the Tower of Dawn in which it is glowing golden.

The other Ragna-Mail turn around and Chris says, "Ange…"

Sailor Celestial yells out, the Megazord's intercom, "Does the word 'distraction' mean anything to you?!"

Salia yells out, shocked and angered, "No!" Villkiss then fires two powerful waves of temporal energy from its shoulders that slam into the Tower of Dawn causing it to collapse and explode.

Ange says, with a grin, "Got you!"

Within the Megazord, Sailor Jupiter asks, nervously, "Do you think that Ange went a little overboard?" But then from the crumbling remains of the Tower of Dawn, a white column of light bursts high into the sky and from the column of light, Aura emerges from the light with a mighty roar.

Sailor Sun says, "It's the dragon that we saw! Aura!"

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "We win!"

Sailor Pluto thinks in her mind, _"Let's hope so, Jupiter, but I doubt that Embryo's plans would be defeated so easily."_

Salia shouts out, angrily, "Ange!"

Just then Embryo's voice calls out, "My, it seems like I underestimated you and your friends, Ange." Everyone looks to see Embryo riding on a black and dark violet Ragna-Mail that looks somewhat different from the other Ragna-Mail, which are similar in design to Villkiss.

Salia says, "Master Embryo!"

Embryo tells Ange, "I never thought that I would have to confront you in Hysterica."

Ange responds, "Let me guess: Your personal Ragna-Mail?"

Embryo says, with a smile, "Indeed."

Ange yells out, "Okay, you freaking ass! It's over! Aura is free and the Tower of Dawn is finished! You can't complete your 'world fusion' plans now!"

Embryo just giggles at Ange and he says, "My new…associates and I would have to disagree."

Ange asks, "Associates?" Just then the Ninja Falcon Megazord is hit with such an incredible bolt of power that it is sent crashing into the city below with a massive 'crunch' and when everyone inside of the Megazord's cockpit recover, they look to see a giant sized Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito assembled around.

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "What the heck?! Are those guys…?!"

Sailor Celestial says, "From the Power Rangers' universe? Yep!"

Lord Zedd says, "Why, hello there! We've been looking all over the multiverse for you!"

The Ninja Falcon Megazord gets back to his feet and Rita says, "That's right! You really think that we would let the very power of creation slip through our fingers! I don't think so!"

Goldar shouts out, "Surrender yourselves or be destroyed!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "You know if I had a yen for every time any villain told us that…"

Lord Zedd says, interrupting, "You know what? Let's not and say that we did!" Lord Zedd then fires electrical beams from his staff that slam into the Ninja Falcon Megazord causing it to be hit hard and sparks come from the control panels within the Megazord itself.

Sailor Mercury yells out, "The Megazord can't take this kind of punishment! We have to…!" However, it is too late as the Megazord is ripped by a strong explosion and the Falcon Zord separates from the main Ninja Megazord causing the two Zords to drop to the ground with a nasty 'thud'.

Rito says, excitedly, "Great job, Ed!"

Lord Zedd shout out, "It is Zedd, you numbskull!" Lord Zedd says, excitedly, "But I have to admit that you are right! I wish that I could have done that to the real Rangers, but these 'female knockoffs' in the Ninja Megazord will do nicely!"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Be careful for what you wish for Zedd!" Just then the four Power Ranger villains are hit hard by powerful laser cannon fire from the Zeo Megazord using the Zeo Ranger 1 Battle Helmet.

Rita shouts out, "Hey! What are you doing here?"

Rocky shouts out, "You really think that we wouldn't detect you leaving our universe?! You must be dumber than you look!"

Rita is enraged and she yells out, "What are you two dummies waiting for?! Get them!" Immediately, Goldar and Rito attack the Zeo Megazord, which switches to its Zeo Ranger 5 Battle Helmet AKA 'Warrior Mode', with the Zeo Megazord bringing out its saber. The Zeo Megazord fight both Goldar and Rito and despite the two of them getting a hit or two in, the Zeo Megazord dominates them.

Back in the Ninja Megazord, Sailor Celestial, who has just lost her helmet, says, "That's going to leave a mark."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Now what?"

Sailor Mercury says, "The Megazord has taken significant damage, but it can still fight."

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Then let's kick their butts!" The Ninja Megazord immediately gets back on its feet and charges right for Lord Zedd and his wife.

Rita shouts out, "Zeddy!" Lord Zedd turns only to get hit by a one-two punch from the Ninja Megazord which sends him flying, but he easily gets back on his feet.

Lord Zedd yells out, annoyed, "You are going to pay for that!" Lord Zedd prepares to attack with his staff, but then his staff is hit from the sword of the Shogun Megazord and he is hit in the face, again, causing him to stumble backwards. Just then he and Rita are plastered by missiles from the Falcon Zord.

Rito shouts out, seeing this, "Hey! No one hurts my sister!"

Just then Adam's voice booms, "I guess that they are 'no one', Rito!" Rito turns only to get bashed in the face by the Zeo Megazord. On the meanwhile, Ange, on Villkiss in Flight Mode, is confronting Embryo.

Ange says, "While I really don't understand what's going on completely, it looks like your friends are busy."

Embryo responds, with a smirk, "Actually, my new 'associates' have done exactly what I wanted them to do."

Ange asks, surprised, "What?"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Lovely Ange, you should remember this lesson: In life, always have a backup plan." Embryo snaps his fingers and the whole of the capital of the Misurugi Empire starts to glow in a strange pattern causing the Megazords and the Falcon Zord to stop in their tracks.

Within the Ninja Megazord, Sailor Jupiter asks, "Hey! What's going on?"

With Zeo Megazord, Tommy says, "What's happening? The Megazord stopped!" Just then Zeo Rangers yell out in pain as they and their Megazord's energies along with the Ninja and Shogun Megazords as well as the Falcon Zord have their energies drained.

Lord Zedd laughs evilly and he yells out, "Got you! All of this was a big fat trap!"

Rita says, evilly, "And you dopes fell for it!"

Just then a female voice is heard, **"You must stop him!"**

Ange asks, confused, "Huh?" Ange looks around and sees Aura flying over heard.

The female voice comes from Aura and saying, **"Embryo is trying to use the machines and people from another Earth to tap into the powerful energies of their universe to complete the space-time fusion of the two Earths!"**

Ange asks, shocked, "What?!"

Embryo says, with a smirk, "Exactly. And their power is far more potent their Aura's could ever be! I've studied plenty of these other universes and found this 'universal morphing grid' to be very…useful to me. And thanks to this machines and warriors from that realm, I am able to tap into that power in order to create my new world!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, shocked, "You can't!"

Ange shouts out, angrily, "Bastard!" Ange switches Villkiss back into 'Destroyer Mode' and attacks, but she is blocked by Salia and Cleopatra.

Salia says, "Not so fast, Ange!"

Ange yells out, "Get out of my way!" Immediately, Ange/Villkiss and Salia/Cleopatra start to battle each other.

Within the Ninja Megazord, Sailor Mercury says, "It is a too late. The Megazord is trapped and we better escape just in case Embryo can tap into our energies since Celestial and I tapped into the Rangers' powers and the Morphin Grid through the restoration of the Ninja Power Coins."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Good idea. We have to leave immediately."

Sailor Celestial asks, "Where to?" Just then the Aurora, flying through the air, makes its appearance as the skies grow dark as a temporal storm starts to begin.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Right there!"

Sailor Sun says, "Let's go!" Immediately, the group in the Ninja Megazord evacuate into the Aurora where they find themselves within the Para-Mail hanger where the others are waiting for them with plenty of our heroes and heroines from the Enterprise are shocked to see Queen Serenity.

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Mother?"

Sailor Celestial says, "A bit of a story, sis. Right now, we have big troubles."

Rika says, "No kidding."

Sailor Mercury says, "Embryo is using the energies from the Power Rangers' universe to complete a space-time fusion of this Earth and the Earth of 'dragons'."

Sailor Star asks, stunned, "What?"

Keiko asks Hiyori, "Are you okay, Hiyori?"

Hiyori says, with a smile, "I'm fine, Keiko."

Sailor Pluto says, "And if Embryo completes this fusion, the multiverse could be in grave danger."

Davis asks, sarcastically, "When is it not in danger?"

Yolei says, with a nod, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Davis."

Kairi asks, concerned, "What can we do?"

Riku says, plainly, "Stop Embryo."

Sailor Galaxy asks, "But how?" Plenty of the others yelp as the Aurora shakes as violent storms from the temporal storm caused by the space-time fusion hit the ship.

Hilda asks, sarcastically, "Can you explain it to us on what's going on here?" Sailor Celestial then explains about Embryo and his plans causing plenty of the Arzenal members to gasp in shock.

Maggie says, stunned, "That…"

Jasmine says, with a sneer, "That's just insane!"

Tai asks, "What do you expect from psychopath?"

Lord Zedd tells Embryo, "Now, we'll be taking our leave!"

Tommy shouts out, weakly, "Where do you think you are going?"

Lord Zedd says, "Back home, Tommy! You see, once little Embryo finish his fusion, you are finished! Once the two Earths are fused together, all life on both planets go 'ka-put' and you, Rangers, are going with it! That was the deal! We gave him the energy that he needed and he helps us get rid of you, so, our Earth is ours! Once that tin can, Mondo, is out of the way, our home universe's Earth is ripe for the picking without you, punk Rangers, to stop us!"

Rita says, evilly, "Later, losers!" With a flash, Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, and Rito vanish as they teleport away.

Rocky says, "Should have seen this coming."

Adam says, "We have to…break his connection to our powers…"

Jason's voice comes out on the Zeo Megazord, "We have to do something guys! Pyramids is losing power fast!" Some distance away, Pyramids, the large golden pyramid Zord of the Gold Ranger, is glowing as it loses power.

Tommy says, "I don't know Jason. This guy has tapped into the Morphin Grid itself." However, Aura goes up into the temporal storm and she starts to glow.

On the Aurora, they see this happening and Sailor Saturn asks, "Is that her?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "That's Aura, Saturn."

Sailor Mercury says, her scanner activated and using her computer as well, "She is using her energies to hold back the space-time fusion for the moment, but she can't hold it back for long. And once it reaches a certain point, it may not be able to be stopped."

Sailor Uranus says, "That means that we have to stop it now."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Since Embryo is controlling this, we must take him out."

Kazuto says, "And then we can focus on reversing this fusion."

Sailor Celestial asks, "But how…?!" Just then Sailor Celestial remembers something and she says, "Oh, wait!"

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "You got it!"

Sailor Neo Moon says, "We already have Valkyrie prepared and ready to go!"

Tusk's voice then shouts out, "Over here!" Everyone looks to see Tusk with Valkyrie, in Flight Mode, working on it in which he says, "I'm going to need your help to adjust Valkyrie."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yeah, but I bet that the others aren't going to give us a chance to blow that jerk to kingdom come."

Hilda says, with a smirk, "You let us worry about them."

Rosalie says, with a smile, "Chris and I need to have a 'talk'."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Okay."

Sailor Star says, "It seems like Ange is handling Salia. It leaves Ersha, Tanya, and Irma."

Sailor Moon says, "Leave them to me."

Sailor Mars asks, surprised, "What?!"

Sailor Sun says, shaking her head, "No, Sailor Moon. You can reason with Ersha. Star and I can handle Tanya and Irma."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Yes, but we need to work fast. And I plan to go 'all out'."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, concerned, "Sailor Moon, can you control it? You just transformed into that form just once. It is a transcended power and it is hard to control."

The members of Arzenal members give confused looks and Sailor Moon says, "I don't have to stay in it for long, Tuxedo Mask-kun. And right now, we need to work fast or a lot of worlds, not just two worlds, are in major trouble."

Sailor Moon rockets outside and Naomi asks, "What does she plan to do?"

When Sailor Moon gets a good distance from Aurora, she thinks, taking a deep breath, _"Here we go. I hope that doing this won't cause any more chaos to space-time."_

(Gotenks' first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music starts)

Sailor Moon then grunts and groans as she is covered in a silver aura and sparks of energy come from her form as a golden and silver glow comes from her hair.

Everyone else sees this and Rosalie asks, confused, "What the heck?!"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "Here we go!" The whole area starts to shake as Sailor Moon's power sky-rockets as her transformation continues on and sounds of thunder in which lightning-like bolts of energy come from her form before being engulfed in an 'explosion' of light. When the light dies, Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Moon hovers above everyone.

The Arzenal members are amazed and Naomi asks, amazed, "Serena?"

Rosalie says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Moon floats back down into the hanger and she says, "I'll take care of Ersha, Tanya, and Irma! I'll leave Chris to you!"

Sailor Celestial says, "We'll be ready as soon as possible!"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I'll buy as much time as I can and keep 'Mister Tuner' busy."

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon…"

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Don't worry, I'll be careful." Sailor Moon floats over, kisses Tuxedo Mask on the lips, and she then rockets off into the distance.

Kazuto tells Tuxedo Mask, "She is becoming her own woman."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a nod, "Yes, she is."

(Gotenks' first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music ended)

Hilda says, with an annoyed tone, "Okay, lover boy, it is time to get to work." Immediately, Hilda, Rosalie, and Naomi, at her insistence, get into their Para-Mail units and take off while Sailor Celestial heads over to Valkyrie with Sailor Mercury, Sailor Nebula, and Sailor Pluto prepare to assist Tusk as well as help Sailor Celestial use Valkyrie to fulfill their plan to stop Embryo once and for all.

Tusk says, looking outside, "I should be with Ange."

Sailor Mercury says, "You are needed here, Tusk."

Sailor Celestial says, "You are helping Ange by helping me strip Embryo of his so-called 'immortality' for good."

Tusk nods his head and he thinks in his mind, as he works with the four Sailor Scouts to make their plan work, _"Be careful, Ange. I believe in you. You can do this!"_

Yolei asks, "So, what do we do?"

Tuxedo Mask says, pointing to the city which is now in chaos and wide-spread destruction spreading throughout because of the temporal storm, "We do what we do best."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Hilda asks, overhearing, "You want to save them?"

Sailor Venus says, "It is what we do. Yeah, they did all of you major wrongs and that's an understatement, but if we leave them to die, then we are no better than them with you or like the mastermind of this."

Matt says, with a nod, "They aren't innocent of anything, but it doesn't that it is right to leave them die."

Rosalie says, with a sneer, "You, heroes, do what you want." Soon after, Hilda, Rosalie, and Naomi take off in their Para-Mails while the majority of our heroes and heroines in Aurora prepare to head down into the city to save the lives of the people down there.

Sakura asks Naruto, "Naruto…?"

Naruto tells Sakura, "I know what you are going to say and Mina and Matt are right. If you act like them, then you are no better than them. I'm not going to be like the asses in the Leaf that turned their backs on my family and my clan as well as the legacy of the First and Second Hokage, believe it."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "I'm with you, Naruto-kun." Back in the skies over the city, Ange, in Villkiss, and Salia, in Cleopatra, are battling it out.

Ange shouts out, "Why do you fight for him so badly? Do you want countless worlds to suffer?"

Salia yells out, "It isn't something that someone like you would understand, Ange! He is all that I have!" On the meanwhile, Ersha, Tanya, and Irma, in their three Ragna-Mails, are watching until Sailor Moon is upon them.

Tanya, in her Ragna-Mail Victoria, asks, "Who is that?"

Sailor Moon asks, strongly, "Remember me?"

Ersha asks, surprised, "Serena?"

Sailor Moon says, "I'll give you, girls, one chance: Surrender. Please don't resist."

Irma, in her Ragna-Mail Eirene, says, "What are you talking about Serena? I don't care that you are some kind of powerful alien princess, you can't beat us!"

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, with a sigh, _"Why do they keep wanting to do this the hard way?"_ Before the three Diamond Rose Knights could do anything, Sailor Moon is upon them in which she throws Ersha and her Ragna-Mail right into the front yard of Misurugi Palace.

Tanya and Irma are shocked and Tanya yells out, annoyed, "Why you?!" However, Sailor Moon is on them and with one punch, she destroys the right side of Victoria causing Tanya to scream out as she is sent plummeting onto a nearby roof with a nasty 'thud'.

Irma shouts out, "Tanya!" Irma looks only to see Sailor Moon right in front of her and Sailor Moon rips Eirene in half and Irma yelps as Sailor Moon grabs her by the collar in which she brings her to the ground.

Sailor Moon asks Irma, "Want to go a few rounds WITHOUT your Ragna-Mail?" Irma shakes her head, nervously, in which Sailor Moon removes a pistol from Irma's person before crushing it with her bare hand. On the meanwhile, Raziya gets to a sitting position and Ersha holds her head.

Ersha says, while shaking her head, "My words. Such power." Ersha then witness a powerful lightning bolt hit a certain area of the palace and she yells out, horrified, "No, the children!" As Ersha leaves her Ragna-Mail, Chris, in Theodra, is fighting against Hilda, Rosalie, and Naomi in their Para-Mail.

Naomi shouts out, "Chris, please don't do this!"

Chris responds, annoyed, "Shut up, Naomi! You left me to die!"

Rosalie shouts out, "We didn't want to leave you there, Chris!"

Chris yells out, angrily, "Shut up! I won't listen to your lies! Master Embryo is my only friend! He gave me a chance while you left me to die!"

Theodra fires on the three of them and Hilda shouts out, "She isn't going to listen! We need to knock some sense into her!" Naomi, Rosalie, and Hilda fight against Chris with all four of them using their Mecha while Ersha is looking at the destroyed area of the palace with small uniforms all around the place.

Ersha says, falling to her knees and horrified, "No, how could this happen? The children…"

Sailor Moon says, "Embryo doesn't give a rat's ass about them, Ersha." Ersha turns to face Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon says, "He only used them to control you…to make you do what he wanted. If he really cared about them, he would have put taken them away knowing that this would happen. When the fusion is finished, all life in BOTH worlds will be gone and that means these kids too!"

Ersha says, horrified, "No, he wouldn't…Master Embryo said…!"

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "Only what you wanted to hear! It is just like with Commander Jill!" Ersha's eyes widen and Sailor Moon says, "That's right. Commander Jill told us when she was manipulated by Embryo just like you and the others were. Right now, he only cares about what he wants and he doesn't care what he has to do to get you to do what he wants, but he never cared about these kids. They were 'imperfections' that wouldn't be part of his 'new world'."

Ersha says, solemnly, "I…" Ersha just nods her head and later on, we are on board the Para-Mail launching deck of the Aurora in which Tanya and Irma are being escorted away in which the members of Arzenal look to see Sailor Moon teleport into Aurora with both Ersha and Raziya.

Jasmine says, "Well, look what the cat dragged in."

Sailor Moon says, "She surrendered without a fight, Jasmine." Sailor Moon asks, looking around, "Where are the others?"

Maggie says, with a smile, "Your boyfriend and friends are out there…being heroes." Outside in the city, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, the Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, and the others from the Enterprise are helping out in getting people to safety, helping injured in the streets, and so much more.

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Good. That's what we do."

Sailor Celestial says, "Hey, sis!" Sailor Moon looks to see Sailor Celestial, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Mercury, and Sailor Pluto together on Valkyrie in its Flight Mode.

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "We're ready to bring Embryo down."

Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Great!" Just then whole of the Aurora shakes and quakes in which she asks, "What was that?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Aura can't keep the space-time fusion held back too much longer! Embryo has really tapped in the Zeo Ranger's power source!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Darn it! Not good!" Soon after, Hilda and Chris, riding on Theodra in Flight Mode with Hilda driving, ride in with Naomi and Rosalie coming in not too far behind.

Hilda says, "We're back!"

Sailor Moon says, excitedly, "You did it!"

Hilda retorts, with a grin, "No joke, princess!"

Sailor Moon asks, annoyed, "So, you are going to call me that too, huh?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's Hilda for you." But just then Raziya flies up and transforms to Flight Mode to reveal Jill, in a flight suit, flying out of the ship.

Naomi asks, surprised, "Commander?"

Rosalie asks, "Where does she think she's going?"

Sailor Celestial responds, with a smirk, "To put a bullet in her old boyfriend's head." Back with Ange and Salia, the two of them are fighting it out until Jill, in Raziya, comes and rams Cleopatra.

Salia asks, "Raziya? Who is piloting it?"

Jill responds, "It's me, Salia."

Salia shouts out, "Alektra!"

Jill replies, "I came here to see my old boyfriend."

Salia asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Ange responds, with a sly tone, "Didn't you know? Embryo is the commander's former boyfriend."

Salia asks, shocked, "What?"

Jill says, slyly, "I had tried to figure out a secret place to meet, but seeing how pathetic you are, I just had to see how fall you had fallen. So, you are really into this 'Knights of Embryo' nonsense? Well, it seems like a pair of princesses made sure that your 'knights' fell like dominos. Serena has already defeated Tanya and Irma and Ersha has given up. Chris has also got sense knocked into her head."

Salia yells out, angrily, "I'm not like them! I don't believe a word that you are saying! I am Master Embryo's knight! I will beat you!"

Ange responds, "Give it up already, Salia. He doesn't care about you. He doesn't care about anyone other than himself!"

Salia shout out, angrily, "I don't believe you! I have nothing! I wasn't a princess like you…like them from the other world! I don't have deity-like powers like Suguha! Or gems with the power to destroy stars or create miracles from thin air like Serena! I was rejected by Villkiss and I was rejected by you, Alektra! Master Embryo gave me strength and love!"

Jill says, "You think that you are strong just because you are a Ragna-Mail? Pathetic."

Ange shouts out, "You think that Suguha and Serena are so powerful because of their special powers? Then you are a real fool! That's not their true strength! Their friends and loved ones told me of their true strength, Salia! It came from their will! Their will to survive! Their will to protect everything and everyone with all of their heart and soul! That's what makes them stronger…Even stronger than me even I have to admit. And they are WAY stronger than a weakling like you!"

Salia yells out, enraged, "Alektra! ANGE!" Salia and Cleopatra charge in for the attack, but Ange and Jill, in Villkiss and Raziya respectively manage to dodge, the attack and with one attack, Ange manages to disable Cleopatra in which Salia shouts out, "Why? Why?!"

Ange says, "I'm nothing like Serena and Suguha, but there is no way that I can lose to a weakling like you have become, Salia." Just then Ange, Jill, and Salia, in their respective Ragna-Mail, manage to dodge an attack from Embryo and Hysterica. Ange says, with a sneer, "Embryo!"

Embryo says, "My, things have taken a turn."

Salia asks, shocked, "Master Embryo, why have you attacked me?"

Embryo responds, "My dear Salia, I must punish one that has failed me. You have improperly wielded the power that I have given you. I had such high hopes for you, Salia."

Salia says, shocked, "You…"

Embryo says, with a sly smile, "Farewell, my dear Salia." Hysterica unleashes a powerful assault on Cleopatra, but Raziya gets in the way of the attack and gets hit hard causing critical damage.

Ange says, surprised, "Commander!"

Salia says, shocked, "Alektra!"

Jill says, with a weak grunt, "Now, do you see…Embryo's true face? This is who…he really is…"

Salia says, stunned, "You saved me…"

Jill says, with a weak tone, "I finally did some good…we are so alike…we could be sisters…since both of us…have the same poor taste in men…" The critically damaged Raziya starts to fall, but Sailor Moon comes in and creates a field around herself and Raziya.

Sailor Moon says, "I got her!" Sailor Moon says, "Ange, it's time!" Just then there is a beam of energy that goes into the air, creates a portal, and within that portal, there looks like to be Arzenal floating around a 'blue space' surrounded by many different versions of Earth causing Embryo's eyes to widen in which he looks to see Sailor Celestial, riding Valkyrie in Flight Mode, and with help from Nebula, Mercury, and Pluto, creating the portal while also being escorted by Tusk riding a pink Para-Mail.

Ange asks, surprised, "Arzenal?"

Sailor Moon says, "That's where the 'real Embryo' is! Destroy that place with Villkiss' full power and his 'immortality' is gone for good!"

Ange says, with a smirk, "Just what I wanted to hear!" Villkiss transforms into Flight Mode and zooms off towards the portal.

Embryo yells out, truly fearful, "No!" Before he and his Ragna-Mail could chase after Ange, he is bombard by an assault from massive green dragons along with smaller pink dragons in which they are led by a red Mecha that looks similar to a Ragna-Mail which is being driven by Salamandinay.

Salamandinay says, "Now, Ange, it is time to end this."

Ange says, amazed, "You!"

Salamandinay says, "We will keep Embryo at bay. It is time for you to end his tyranny once and for all."

Ange says, with a smile, "Thank you." Ange then propels Villkiss until they are at entrance of the portal, transforms Villkiss into its 'Destroyer Mode', and singing a song known as 'Eternal Story' causes Villkiss to glow gold before firing its temporal weapons at the alternate Arzenal causing a massive explosion of light.

Embryo shouts out, horrified, "NO!" After several moments, the light dies down and reveals that Embryo/Hysterica has vanished from where he was, but he then reappears in front of Ange and Villkiss.

Sailor Pluto says, "That's the last one. He, no longer, has his base at that 'nexus' and without it, he is just as 'mortal' as you and I."

Ange says, with a sneer, "And that means that he is a dead duck!"

Embryo says, enraged, "Ange…Ange, you will pay for rejecting my love!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed, "Love?! You call what you did to Ange, Love?! You have some nerve! You wouldn't know what true love is if it bit you in the ass, jerk!"

Sailor Moon says, "That's right! I am the defender of Love and Justice and I would know the difference between true love and what you are giving, Embryo! You have no idea of the concept of true love and you will never will! You are a fiend of fiends and now, you are getting the justice that you deserve!"

Ange yells out, strongly, "And that means that you are going to die like the worthless filth that you are, you perverted freak!"

Embryo shouts out, angrily, "ANGE!" Embryo then uses the Eternal Story song to activate the weaponry of his Ragna-Mail and Ange prepares to do the same, but Salia, in Cleopatra, joins her.

Ange says, "Salia…"

Salia says, "Ange…let me take out this worthless trash that dares to call himself a man."

Ange responds, with a smirk, "Just don't get in my way!" Ange then sings the Eternal Story song and activates Villkiss' temporal weaponry, but at the same time, Cleopatra's weaponry is also activated at the same time.

Embryo yells out, stunned, "What?! No!" Hysterica attacks with Villkiss and Cleopatra countering in which their attacks slam into each other, but Villkiss and Cleopatra negate Hysterica's attacks and head for Embryo/Hysterica, however, a bright light engulfs them both in which they vanish causing Villkiss' and Cleopatra to head far off into the distance destroying a nearby mountainside instead.

Ange asks, confused, "What the?!" Ange looks where the light came from and she sees an Obelisk Force warrior taking out a card from his duel disk attached to his left wrist which has a picture of Hysterica on it.

The Obelisk Force member says, with a smirk, "Capture complete."

Ange yells out, "Hey! What do you think that you are doing?!" The Obelisk Force member doesn't reply, but pushes a button on his duel disk's touch screen and teleports away.

Salia asks, "Who the heck was that?"

However, our Sailor Scouts see him and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"That's trouble."_ Soon after, the Megazords and Zeo Rangers are release from Embryo's 'bindings', but the temporal storm is continuing on.

Sailor Mercury says, "The Zords and Rangers are free, but the storm is…"

Sailor Nebula says, "Uh oh! It must have gotten to the point where it doesn't need Embryo's control to continue!"

Just then both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial gain imagines in their minds and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"What was that?"_ Sailor Celestial looks directly at Aura, who is still fighting back against the space-time fusion.

Sailor Nebula asks, "Celestial?" Sailor Celestial doesn't reply and looks at Sailor Moon, who nods her head.

Sailor Moon yells out, "Ange, I need for you and Salia to get the commander back to the Aurora!"

Ange and Salia look at Sailor Moon and Ange asks, "What?"

Sailor Moon says, "We don't have time, Ange!"

Ange says, plainly, "Fine. I hope that you know what you are doing."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"You and me both, Ange."_ Ange and Salia use their Ragna-Mail to take the critically damaged Raziya into their hands while Salamandinay, in her Mecha, goes over to Sailor Celestial and Valkyrie.

Salamandinay says, "Aura has informed me of her plan. You and your sister need to unite your powers to repair the damage before it is too late. My Ryuu-Shin-Ki, Enryugo, will return your Ragna-Mail to the ship that you are carrying them on."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Okay." Salamandinay's Mecha takes Valkyrie, in Flight Mode, into its hands in which Sailor Celestial takes off and she asks Sailor Moon, who flies up, "You have enough energy left?"

Sailor Moon says, taking a big breath, "Barely."

Sailor Celestial says, "We're going to need our full power for this." Sailor Celestial then growls as she taps into her 'deeper powers' causing a rainbow glow to surround her and with a bright flash of rainbow light, Sailor Celestial reappears in her Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Salamandinay says, amazed, "My words."

Sailor Nebula says, with a smile, "She has gotten better with it."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "Yes, she has." Both Moon Princesses, in their highest Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fly up and look at each other in which they nod their heads in unison before they close their eyes causing their sigils and broaches to glow before their broaches open up.

" **Celestial Moon Healing Restoration!** "

Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial send a powerful silver-rainbow beam of energy into the temporal vortex and the next minute or so, they struggle against the vortex.

Sailor Mercury says, "Sailor Moon! Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Nebula yells out, "You can do it!"

On the ground, our heroes and heroines helping out with civilians also look up to see this and Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"You can do this, Serena! Believe as you have believed in yourself before! You have beaten the odds before and I know with Sailor Celestial as well as our hope and support, the two of you can stop this madness!"_ Plenty of the others feel the same way and both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial can feel that faith and belief through their hearts.

Aaron's voice says in Sailor Celestial's mind, **"Do you feel this Suguha?"**

Diabel's voice booms, **"Feel their hope! Feel their strength!"**

Sachi's shouts out, **"Believe, Suguha! You and Serena need to believe!** " Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial roar out as they unleash more power in which the temporal storm gets weaker and weaker before it vanishes completely.

Sailor Nebula says, excitedly, "They did it!"

On board the Aurora, Rosalie says, awe-struck, "Whoa."

Hiyori thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"I knew that you and Serena-sama could do it, Suguha."_

Maggie says, awe-struck, "They are really not of this world."

Hilda asks, sarcastically, "Princesses or goddesses?"

Jasmine says, with a plain tone, "In my mind, that's actually a good question."

Back with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, the two of them are breathing heavily and Sailor Moon says, weakly, "We did it…We did…" Sailor Moon then transforms back into her 'regular' Valkyrie form and falls into unconsciousness causing her to fall from the sky in which Sailor Celestial tries to catch her, but her energy leaves her, reverts back into a regular Valkyrie Sailor Scout, and also falls into unconsciousness as well causing her to fall from the sky, but the two of them are caught by Sailor Sun for Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxy for Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Sun says, "We got you."

Sailor Galaxy says, "It's okay." Sailor Galaxy says, with a smile, "They did it."

Sailor Sun says, "Yeah, they did." The two of them then start to lower themselves to the ground with the two currently unconscious Moon Princesses, but both of them had smiles on their faces.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, the Obelisk Force member hands over the card that Embryo and his Ragna-Mail have been sealed into over to a man that looks like a middle-aged balding African-American male in a violet military style uniform.

The Obelisk Force member says, "The capture of Embryo has been successful, Professor."

The man responds, with a nod and plain tone, "You have done well. I thank you."

The Obelisk Force member responds, "I live for your dream of utopia, Professor." The man nods his head and the Obelisk Force member leaves the room.

The man, the Professor, head of Academia, sighs and he says, looking at the card, "I hate to be anything like a man like you, but it is necessary in order to reverse my sins. You will provide Arc-Five the final knowledge needed to restore what that demoness has taken." The Professor then looks over to a desk and looks at a picture which seems to show a younger version of myself in a scientist outfit with four people in which two of them look a lot like Suguha and Serena. He then says, "That witch…I don't know how she has done it…But she will have you…She will never use you, two, along with Ray and Pandora. I don't know what you are planning Kayaba and I can't believe after all you did to them, you are still doing such thing, but you will not get away with it. I will restore what you and I along with that witch have destroyed and retaken what was taken from me."

 **End of Chapter 55**

Well, things are building to a climax, aren't they? It seems like the 'Fusion Dimension' will make its next move, huh? Well, you are going to have to wait and see by reading to find out what's going to happen next. There are plenty of surprises to come, everyone! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	56. Shadowed and Ruined Dreams

As we start this chapter, there are plenty of you that might be complaining about how I'm excluding certain people that we have seen around the start of this arc. Well, you have a point, but don't worry, I have forgotten them and they will be back in these upcoming chapters. And yes, they will play a role in this arc and into the next and I hope FINAL arc of the story, everyone! Don't worry, I'm doing the best that I can to make sure that these characters aren't 'one-shot wonders'. Now, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 56: Shadowed and Ruined Dreams**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), World of Mana, Misurugi Empire**_

In the 'World of Mana' Earth, we are in the capital of the nation known as the Misurugi Empire, but due the chaos that happened just a while ago, the city is mainly in ruins and we head within the palace of the royal family of the Misurugi Empire, Hilda, Ange, Serena, Darien, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Hiyori, Kotone, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are walking through the mainly ruined hallways of the palace.

Kotone says, horrified, "It was so horrible."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "They didn't deserve that."

Ange says, "Blame it on Embryo."

Suguha says, nodding her head, "No kidding, Ange."

Asuna asks, curiously, "Do you think that it is right to move them and not bury them here?"

Hilda says, "You know that once it becomes known that Norma kids were buried here that their graves are going to get decimated."

Ange says, with a nod, "It doesn't matter that Mana is gone forever. These morons are going to blame us, Norma, for everything."

Rika says, annoyed, "You think that they would learn by now."

Naruto says, shaking his head, "Just a bunch of jerks, believe it."

Sakura says, nodding her head in agreement, "No kidding, Naruto."

Kazuto says, "Those kids deserve a proper burial."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Ersha will be happy about that."

Serena says, "Embryo used them to manipulate her and the others."

Hilda asks, "By the way, what happened to big bad 'Mister Tuner'?"

Ange says, "I really don't get what I saw. Salia and I saw him and his Ragna-Mail engulfed in light and vanish before our attack hit."

Suguha says, "He didn't get away. He was sealed away by that person that you saw."

Ange asks Suguha, "Sealed?" Our heroes and heroines explain to Hilda and Ange about the Fusion Dimension and Academia.

When they were done, Hilda asks, "Are you serious?"

Suguha says, "Yep. They are four different of me and Serena, each, in which these guys are bent on capturing all of us."

Hilda says, "Four different Suguhas and four different Serenas? Great. And just one of you, each, is bad enough already." Serena and Suguha glare at Hilda while smirking at her at the same time.

Just then Momoka's voice booms, "Lady Angelise!" Everyone looks to see Momoka, Tusk, and Vivian coming up to them.

Ange asks Tusk, "How is everything?"

Tusk says, "Just fine, Ange. Personally, I wanted to join you to take down Embryo."

Ange says, with a smile, "I know, Tusk. But you actually did when you helped Suguha and her friends make the adjustments to Valkyrie to allow her to open the gateway to where the 'real Embryo' was."

Suguha says, with a nod, "In your way, you helped take down Embryo once and for all."

Tusk says, with a smile, "Thank you, Ange."

Darien says, "However, while we defeated him, he isn't gone for good. All we do know that soldier from Academia sealed him away."

Ange says, "I find it hard to believe that you can seal someone in a simple card."

Rika says, "Well, with us, it is kind of becoming the norm."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Kotone asks, "Why do you think that those guys wanted Embryo in the first place?"

Kazuto tells Kotone, "Good question, Kotone."

Ange says, "Well, until he is a corpse at my feet, I won't feel safe."

Hilda asks, "Don't tell me that you are going after him?"

Ange responds, "I just don't like that smug ass."

Suguha says, "Well, you and me both, Ange."

Vivian asks, "Question: What are we doing here?"

Ange responds, "Simple, Vivian. We are going to make sure that this society stays dead for good. Aura may be safe and back in her home world and the Tower of Dawn might be gone for good, but let's make sure that there is no chance that they get can to the dragon's Earth and start this stupidity all over again."

Just then a familiar high male voice yells out, "Angelise!"

Ange says, with a sigh, "Speaking of stupidity…" Julio and a small group of people then approach the group with a few of them holding metal pipes and boards in which Ange says, annoyed and bored, "What do you want? I don't have time for you."

Julio shouts out, angrily, "Do you know what you have done Angelise?"

Ange replies, with a slip-song manner, "Let me see: Freed Aura, got rid of Mana forever, beat the crap out of Embryo…"

Julio yells out, angrily, "You think that this is some kind of joke?! Without Mana…"

Ange responds, with a deadly glare and sly smirk, "And that's the point!" Julio and those with him gasp in shock and Ange says, "When I got back from your attempt to kill me to promote yourself and gain power, I swore that I would end this world and its lazy, corrupt, and stupid ass self and guess what? With the help of my friends and allies, I did! It is just what you selfish asses deserved!"

One of the group shouts out, angrily, "Why you…!" However, all of their weapons are wrenched out of their hands by Serena and Suguha using their Force powers in which they use them to destroy them much to Julio's and his group's horror and shock.

Suguha says, with a smirk, "I thought that a moron like you would have learned your lesson. Guess you need another."

Julio says, in a panic and knowing what's going to happen next, "No, wait! Hold on!" He then yelps as Suguha uses her Force powers to lift him into the air and slam him all around the area in front of everyone causing Julio's group to gasp in shock and have looks of horror on their faces.

Ange says, with a glare, "Unless you want my POWERFUL friends to get mad, I suggest that you start running now." Without needed another warning, Julio's group immediately runs off in fear and Ange says, "Weak minded fools. It is no wonder how Embryo was able to control them so easily." Suguha releases her 'Force grip' on Julio and he crashes to the ground with a 'thud' and Ange says, bringing out a pistol, "And now, you."

Julio says, fearfully, "Wait! Wait! Now, let's not be hasty!"

Rika says, annoyed, "What a wuss."

Sakura tells Rika, "He is a coward. What do you expect, Rika?"

Kazuto, Serena, Asuna, and Suguha glare at him because Julio reminds them of Sugou/Alberich and Hiyori thinks in her mind, _"They really don't seem to like him. I really don't blame them, but it seems a bit personal to them."_

Ange goes over to Julio and she tells him, with a deadly dangerous tone, "I don't want to see your face ever again, you swine. If you ever show your face to me, I will put a bullet in your brain before you can even get one word out! Do you understand?!"

Julio says, fearfully, "Y-Yes!"

Ange then says, "You have to the count of ten to get out and you are dead. Starting running. One…Two…" However, Julio doesn't need to hear any more of the countdown as he yelps out in fear as he runs for his life.

Naruto says, shaking his head, "What a chicken, believe it." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement at this.

Hilda says, with a grin, "Way to go, princess."

Ange says, "Anyway, we have got work to do. Let's make sure that they won't have the technology to start this over again."

Kotone asks Ange, "So, where do you and the other Norma go from here, Ange?"

Ange says, "We'll find our own way. However, knowing these morons, we're going to get blamed despite Norma and 'them' being no different anymore."

Kazuto says, "And with Embryo also gone added in, society is going to go into chaos especially here."

Ange says, with a snort, "Like I give a damn about them. If they want to be considered human in my eyes, let them stand on their own two legs for once."

Hilda says, with a smirk, "Got that right."

Keiko tells Momoka, "I'm surprised that you didn't take Suguha's offer to restore your abilities with her."

Momoka says, with a smile, "It was nice of her, but I believe that it is for the best. This way, I'm like Lady Angelise and I can understand her better."

Ange thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Momoka…"_

Momoka asks Ange, "But my lady, where will you and the rest of the Arzenal members go?"

Vivian says, "Yeah! Question: Where can you and our friends go? Answer: Well, about anything thanks to three working Ragna-Mail and a starship that can do the same!"

Tusk says, with a nod, "No kidding, Vivian. The Enterprise is amazing."

Ange says, with a smile, "For once, we can agree on something."

Hilda says, with a smirk, "With the ability to go to any world, we don't know exactly what other Earths look like, princess."

Ange glares at Hilda and she says, with a smile, "Actually, I already have an idea." Plenty of the others look at Ange and a few of them have a good idea on what Ange is thinking.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Power Rangers universe**_

Somewhere within the Power Rangers universe, Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar, Rito, and Finster, the minions and 'monster maker' for the evil couple, are looking at a crystal ball with Lord Zedd and Rita looking enraged.

Lord Zedd yells out, angrily, "Curse those Rangers and their luck!"

Rita says, "I knew that we shouldn't have left it to that moron! He got beaten by a bunch of girls!"

Rito says, "Well, that means that you could have easily backstabbed him and get that Etherion girl yourselves."

Lord Zedd says, annoyed, "Shut it, skulls for brains!"

Goldar says, "It seems like these girls aren't just looks alone."

Finster says, with a nod, "Yes, they seem to be capable warriors."

Rita says, annoyed, "Just great."

Lord Zedd says, "Don't worry, my evil sugarplum. It is no loss on our end after all. In fact, it may be our gain."

Rita asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Lord Zedd says, evilly, "I made sure to find a way to their universe and next time, those pesky Power Rangers won't suspect a thing. King Mondo will keep them busy for us."

Rita says, with an evil grin, "I see. We can then swoop in and find the Eternity Diamonds that they gathered as well as get our hands on the holders of Etherion."

Lord Zedd yells out, "Indeed, my darling. And those goody-two-shoes are focused on 'other enemies' and they won't see us coming!"

Goldar says, excitedly, "Brilliant, my liege!"

Lord Zedd says, "I am. Now, we need to prepare."

Rita says, "Right, Zeddy dear!" Rita tells Finster, "Finster, prepare scouts immediately!"

Finster asks, "Shall I get the tengu ready?"

Rita responds, "No! Those bird brains will give themselves away at the first cackle out of their beaks!"

Lord Zedd says, with a nod, "Too true, my love. From our first observations, this Earth's Japan have been under constant 'monster attacks' and those bird brains will stick out like sore thumbs!"

Goldar says, "Indeed, master."

Rita tells Finster, "So, get to work on a monster that can stay in the shadows until the time is right!"

Finster says, with a nod, "Right away, my viciousness!" Finster heads off to a van that the group has been using a 'mobile base' while Lord Zedd and Rita look at each other, lovingly, as they prepare their plans to 'invade' our Scouts' and Digidestined's home universe/Earth in order to get their hands on the Eternity Diamonds that they have gathered and the two 'holders' of Etherion: Suguha and Naruto.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), World of Mana**_

Hovering in orbit of the Earth containing the 'World of Mana, the USS Enterprise is orbiting this alternate Earth with the Aurora 'attached' to the bottom of its brow where we go inside of the starship where we find our heroes and heroines with the members of Arzenal assembled together in the shuttle bay of the starship which has been heavily modified to take on 'craft' other than starship shuttlecraft which now include the Para-Mail and surviving Ragna-Mail, Villkiss, Valkyrie, Cleopatra, Theodra, and the still heavily damaged Raziya.

Washu is also with the group and she says, with a smile, "That's it."

Kotone says, amazed, "I can't believe that all of this can fit in here."

Davis says, with a grin, "That's Washu for you."

Washu says, with a grin, "You know it."

Tusk asks Ange, "Are you sure about this Ange?'

Ange says, with a nod, "It is for the best. Even when they had the truth slammed into their faces, they just won't accept it."

Hilda tells Ange, "Well, what can you expect from them?"

Rosalie says, with a nod, "No joke."

Ange says, "Most likely, they are going to blame us and to make them see that they are to blame for their own situation by following Embryo and his 'society' mindless, I say that it is best that we take ourselves out of the picture. I really don't give a care about that world anymore. I've already set what I wanted to do and with your help, I've basically 'destroyed their world'. Now, it is time to create our own world in a way."

Serena asks Ange, "Are you sure about this?"

Ange responds, with a smile, "We're glad that you are so willing to help us, but we have to find our own paths to the future."

Suguha says, "Well, our Earth isn't exactly a paradise."

Amara says, "That's putting things lightly."

Yolei says, sarcastically, "Thanks a lot."

Ange says, with a nod, "Good. That's what we want." There are plenty of looks of surprise and Ange says, "If it is a challenge, that's good for me since I'm not one to rely on someone else anymore."

Rosalie says, "Easy for you to say."

Ange says, "Once on your Earth, with no knowledge of us, we can form our own lives by our own hands."

Hilda asks Ange, with a smirk, "Since you are now the leader of Arzenal, I take it that you have a plan?"

Ange says, with a sly grin, "Oh, I have a few ideas."

Hinata asks, curiously, "What about Salia, Chris, Ersha, and the others?"

Asuna says, plainly, "Salia, Chris, and Ersha aren't a threat, but Tanya and Irma…"

Ange says, "They can't break themselves from Embryo's spell despite everything that we have told and shown them. They are going to stay in the brig until we get to our new home.

Tusk asks Vivian, "Vivian, is your mother okay with this?"

Vivian responds, with an excited smile, "Yep!"

Trista says, "The hidden continent of Lyusula is the perfect place for Vivian and her parents."

Lita says, with a grin, "Yeah. It isn't like dragons are strange for that place."

Keiko asks, "But what would Vivian's dad do if he doesn't purify that Drag…?"

Ami says, "I worked with Doctor Gecko and while it has been many upon many years since their ancestors followed Aura and transformed their bodies into their current forms with the males unable to transform into human form like the females to devote themselves to the purification of their planet Earth. It has also become kind of natural instinct since they have been doing it so long. However, Doctor Gecko and I made it that Vivian's father doesn't feel the need to purify Dracunium."

Hiyori says, "Anyway, Salamandinay and her people were very grateful to us."

Hilda says, "They should be. We worked our asses to get their 'all-mother' or whatever she was back to them."

Ange says, "Well, I wasn't doing it for Sala's and her people's sake. I wanted to end the world and helping free the first dragon in which we, both, wanted to kick Embryo's butt."

Amara asks Ange, "The enemy of my enemy?"

Ange says, with a nod, "Bingo."

Serena asks Ange, curiously, "Sala?"

Ange responds, "We've just come to an understanding that's all, Serena."

Rika asks, "Like you came to an understanding with your 'former' sister?"

Flashback; Misurugi Empire; Some time ago

Within the palace of the royal family of the Misurugi Empire, Hilda, Ange, Serena, Darien, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Hiyori, Kotone, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are assembling together in the mainly ruined hallways of the palace.

Darien says, "We've searched much of the rooms."

Sakura says, "It is safe to say that there is no way that they can replicate the technology of the Singularities and the Ragna-Mails ever again."

Asuna says, "And with us having the surviving Ragna-Mails with the ones that we didn't get were destroyed…"

Rika tells Serena, with a grin, "Nice work by the way."

Asuna says, finishing up, "…The dragons' Earth is safe from invasion."

Ange says, "Maybe, but I'm not taking any chances. Since the Rosenblum helped manage Arzenal and that's where the Inspector General came from, we're going to make sure that they don't have the ability to try anything too."

Hilda says, with a nod, "That's a good point. Better order a team ready to go."

Ange says, annoyed, "I still think that you forced me into command just to tick me off." Hilda gives a mock innocent smile and Ange gives an annoyed sigh, but everyone hears a female yelp and they look to see Sylvia on the floor in front of an old fashion wheelchair.

Hiyori asks, "Isn't that…?"

Ange asks, annoyed, "What do you think you are doing?"

Keiko asks, "She can't walk?"

Ange responds, "No, she is just like them. Lazy and wanting someone else to do everything for them."

Sylvia shouts out, "You know that's not true! I can't walk since you…!" However, Ange draws her pistol and fires on Sylvia in which the bullet lands near her causing plenty of the others to be surprised and Sylvia, herself, to yelp in fear.

Ange yells out, annoyed, "Don't give me that Sylvia. It is always someone's else fault! I talked with the royal physicians a long time ago and they said you were completely healed."

Sylvia asks, surprised, "What?"

Kotone asks, "So, she was just faking being impaired?"

Ange responds, "Not exactly. It is because she never stood on her own two feet. That's the problem." Ange tells Sylvia, "Well, guess what? That ends now! Embryo is gone along with all Mana since the source of Mana is back with her people safe and sound never to be used by selfish asses like you ever again. And your so-called brother? He is running for his life and hiding like the coward that he is. Now, you have to stand on your own legs for once."

Sylvia says, nervously, "But sister, you have to take care of me. I can't take care of myself."

Ange fires two more rounds from her pistol making sure to purposely miss Sylvia, but come close enough to strike fear into her heart in which Suguha says, sarcastically, "Oh, now, Ange is your 'big sister', huh? That's funny. I remember a time when she risked her life to save yours when you lured her into your little trap with your so-called brother and you took quite a bit of pleasure whipping her in the back blaming her for your parents' deaths or should I say, Ange's parents' deaths since you spat on their graves in which your so-called brother was the one responsible since he used what happened to put himself into power for his own benefit!"

Sylvia winches in fear and Ange says, "Couldn't say it better myself, Suguha. You and Julio murdered MY parents! They were never your father and mother! You and Julio never gave a damn about them! Julio murdered them for power while you constantly leeched off them and me using that fall as an excuse! There is no one else for you to leech on, Sylvia. It is time for you to stand on your own darn feet or is death the only way that's going to get rid of your selfish attitude and change your ways? Time to choose!" Ange points her gun at Sylvia and she yelps out as well as cry in fear as she attempts to crawl away as Tusk, Vivian, and Momoka, who have been exploring the ruined palace on their own, arrive on the scene in which Sylvia, instinctively, leaps to her feet and starts to run before she stops and she is surprised to find that she is standing.

Momoka asks, surprised, "Lady Sylvia can stand and walk?!"

Ange puts her pistol away and she says, "Now, go and fight! Learn to do things for yourself. Learn to be a real human. That's the way to survive." Sylvia turns to face Ange and Ange says, "This is last time that you and I will ever speak. We will never see each other again. Good luck…little sister." Ange tells the others, "Let's go." Soon enough, the group walks away from Sylvia and Sylvia wants to shout out, but she doesn't as she starts to cry knowing that reconciliation with her 'former' big sister is now impossible.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the Enterprise's shuttle bay, Ange says, plainly, "She was still a little girl, so, she had a chance to change, that's all."

Hilda says, with a cocky smile, "Whatever, princess."

Ange yells out, annoyed, "Would you stop calling me that?"

Hilda tells Serena, "By the way, what was the big idea leaving them the plans to build those power plants that don't use Mana or that stuff that Mana came from?"

Serena responds, "I think that they deserve a chance to survive."

Rosalie says, "You are a tough girl, but you are too nice for your own good."

Lita says, with a smile, "That's the way that she is and we like her that way."

Serena says, with a smile, "Thanks, Lita."

Ange says, "Just forget it, girls. If they don't use this chance that you gave them, then they don't have a right to live."

Vivian asks, "Do you think that the Inspector General will be okay?"

Kari tells Vivian, "I'm not sure, Vivian. It is understandable why she didn't want to leave her world."

Kotone says, "She was hard pressed to believe the truth."

Jasmine then says, "But the truth is the truth and she accepted that fact."

Hinata says, "I hope that we didn't give her too much problems."

Maggie says, with a smile, "Making the king of Rosenblum look like a joke after taking away their precious Mana won't endear you to him."

Ange retorts, "We weren't there to endear ourselves to anyone, Maggie. We were there to make sure that their precious 'Mana society' is dead for good."

Jasmine says, "There are going to be many people that aren't going to accept this new 'status que'."

Ange responds, "Like I care, Jasmine. If they can't accept it, they can die by the wayside. Whatever the case, it isn't my problem anymore. I have more important things to worry about." Ange says, with a smile, "I promised all of you a chance at a new future and I'm going to make sure that it happens. However, it isn't going to be easy. We're going to have that chance, but we are going to need to build it with our own hands."

Tusk says, "Wherever you go, I'll follow."

Hilda says, with a grin, "Got that right."

Naomi says, with a smile, "Same here." The other members start to follow suit to cheer for Ange and plenty of the others are impressed with her.

Davis says, "Okay, everyone! It is time to move out!"

Ange says, "You heard the man!" Soon enough, everyone files out of the shuttle bay and on the bridge, we find the CPUs with Neptune sitting or should I say, SPINNING in the captain's chair.

Noire says, annoyed, "Cut it out, Neptune! That's not a toy!"

Neptune responds, "Oh, Nep! Come one! We've been cut out for several chapters and I want to make up for lost time!" (A/N: Yes, I went there. Neptune wouldn't be Neptune if she didn't do that.)

Ram says, excitedly, "I want to spin in the chair!" Just then the doors to the turbolift open to reveal Davis, Kari, Serena, Darien, Kazuto, Asuna, Suguha, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Hiyori, Ken, Yolei, Trista, Naruto, his parents, Sakura, and Hinata come onto the bridge.

Davis says, a bit annoyed, "Hey! Neptune!"

Neptune says, nervously, "Oh, Nep!"

Neptune leaps off the captain's chair and Nepgear says, nervously, "We're really sorry."

Kari says, with a smile, "Don't worry about it, Nepgear."

Suguha says, with a grin, "That's the way that your sister is."

Sakura says, "You can say that again, Suguha."

Keiko asks. "So, what do we do now?"

Darien says, "We're going to bring Ange and the 'Norma' to our Earth where they can start new lives."

Yolei says, "You know, getting to know that girl as well as I have, I'm not sure she will be willing to join the other members of Arzenal until she sees Embryo as a corpse."

Suguha says, "That would be Ange for you."

Kazuto says, "Well, we have to find out why Academia took him."

Davis says, looking at the CPUs, "Plus, we still have to help Neptune find her friends."

Rom asks, curiously, "You are still going to help us?"

Rika says, with a grin, "Well, of course we are!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "You are our friends and we promised that we were going to help you."

Naruto says, with a grin, "That's right! We, especially yours truly, never breaks a promise! Believe it!" Sakura, Hinata, and plenty of the others, especially his parents, smile at Naruto for that.

Vert says, with a smile, "Thank you. We really appreciate it."

Davis says, with a sly smirk, "Hey, no problem!"

Asuna asks, "But what about…?"

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I'm concerned about it too, Asuna."

Kotone asks, "I don't mean to be selfish or anything, but maybe we should…?"

Serena says, "We know how you feel, Kotone. However, if Aincrad is involved, you know that we can't leave it alone."

Suguha says, "Especially Serena and I."

Hiyori asks, "What does Kayaba truly want?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "That's what we keep asking Hiyori."

Rika says, "It is better that we don't get too into thought about it."

Sakura says, "Yeah. Let's get Ange and her people to their new home so they can have a chance for a new life without having to fight 'dragons'."

Davis says, sitting down in the captain's chair, "You know it!" Davis pushes a button on the chair and he says, "This is the bridge! Ready to go, Washu?"

Washu's voice responds, "You know it!"

Davis says, "Open the gateway and let's move out!"

As Kazuto sits down at the con while Ken takes communications and Trista takes the science chair, Washu's voice responds, "You got it, Davis!" Soon enough, a familiar gateway opens in front of the Enterprise and they prepare to enter it, but Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Serena, and Davis give looks of surprise as a Force Vision hits them.

Plenty of the others see their shocked looks and Uni asks, "What's wrong?"

Suguha yells out, in a panic, "Davis, tell Washu…!" However, it is too late as the Enterprise violently rocks as some kind of energy field starts to entrap it from the gateway.

Noire asks, "Hey! What the heck is going on?"

Davis shouts out, activating the communication link to Engineering, "Report!"

Washu's voice booms out, "For one thing, let me tell you that this isn't my fault!"

Davis yells out, "I already know! Somebody just messed with our gateway and they are trying to drag us somewhere!"

Washu asks, surprised, "Wait! How did you…?!"

Davis responds, "Never mind! Can you break us free?!"

Washu replies, "I'm working on it! But whoever has got us has got us good!"

Davis shouts out, "Work faster, Washu!" Everyone yelps out as the ship shakes around violently and the red alert alarm start to blare with multiple screens showing the starship 'Red Alert' warning.

Rika shouts out, "How in the world was somebody able to hijack our interdimensional portal?"

Kazuto responds, "That's a good question, Rika! That's what worries me!"

Kotone asks, "Why?!" Kotone yelps as she falls back, but Hiyori manages to catch her.

Hiyori asks, "Are you okay?"

Kotone replies, with a nod, "Thank you, Hiyori."

Kari says, "We've got to do something!"

Suguha responds, "On it!" In flash, Suguha transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and starts to glow with a rainbow aura.

Kazuto asks, "Sugu?"

Hinata says, "Be careful, Suguha."

Sailor Celestial says, "I'll try, but careful may not help us right now." Sailor Celestial groans as she extends a rainbow aura all over the ship which is being 'bombard' by a strange red aura coming from the gateway. The two energies then start to clash and Sailor Celestial starts to groan even louder as she tries to maintain her field.

Trista shouts out, "Oh no! The energies of the two fields are clashing!"

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu, you need to stop before…!" However, it is too late as the energies of the two fields 'combine' into a bright silver blinding flash that engulfs the Enterprise and when the silver flash fades away, the Enterprise and the gateway is gone as if they weren't there in the first place.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown Universe, Unknown Area**_

Within an unknown area, Suguha, lying down on a mattress on her back, groans as she slowly wakes up and when she gains enough of her senses, she looks to see the CPUs and adult Neptune looking at her causing her to sit up.

Suguha asks, groggily, "Neptune?"

Neptune says, excitedly, "That's my name!"

Adult Neptune says, "Hold up! That's my name too, little me!"

Nepgear tells Suguha, "We're glad that you are okay, Suguha." Suguha looks around to find herself sitting on a mattress in what looks like a ruined house.

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Sugu!" Suguha and the CPUs look to see Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Hiyori, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata along with Suguha's two Digimon partners, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, enter the room.

Agumon (Tamer) says, "Hey, boss!"

Keiko says, "We're glad that you are okay, Suguha."

Suguha says, patting the heads of her two partners, "Hey, everyone." Suguha asks, curiously, "Where are we?"

Rika says, "That's a good question."

Kotone says, "We're not exactly sure how to answer."

Naruto says, nodding his head, "Believe it."

Sakura asks, "Can you stand?"

Suguha says, "I think so." Suguha struggles to get to her feet and she nearly falls, but she manages to remain on her feet.

Kazuto tells Suguha, "Easy, Sugu. You wore yourself out trying to break us free of whoever hijacked the ship."

Suguha says, remembering, "The ship! Everyone!"

Asuna tells Suguha, solemnly, "I'm sorry to say that we don't know. After the bright flash, all of us remember waking up here, but you were still unconscious due to the energy that you expended trying to free us."

Hinata says, concerned, "We're not sure where the ship or everyone else is."

Blanc says, "But it is a sad place."

Rom says, nervously, "And scary."

Ram responds, "Don't worry, Rom! I will protect you from anything scary!" Suguha then manages to walk outside of the ruined building that she was unconscious in and she is shocked to see what looks like a ruined version of Heartland City from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal in the distance.

Suguha asks, "What is this place?" Suguha then remembers and she thinks in her mind, _"Hold on! I remember a place like this! Heartland City and it was…!"_

Suguha holds her head and Kazuto asks Suguha, concerned, "Are you okay Sugu?"

Suguha responds, shaking her head, "I'm okay, big brother."

Nepgear says, "Maybe you should rest a bit more."

Suguha replies, with a smile, "I'll be fine, Nepgear." Suguha asks, "Have you been able to contact the others?"

Rika says, shaking her head, "No luck at all."

Keiko says, solemnly, "We have communicators of various types, but nothing works."

Kotone asks, "Do you think that we have been 'blown' into another universe and the others are trapped in another?"

Kazuto says, "That might be possible." Kazuto says, with a smile, "However, it is our friends that we are talking about."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Yeah! They will find a way out! They also have my dad with them! He didn't become one of the greatest ninja of my world by just power and fancy jutsu alone, believe it!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "You have a point, Naruto."

Hiyori asks, "Do you think that they will be okay?"

Suguha says, with a smile, "I know so, Hiyori." Hiyori gives a smile and a nod in which Suguha says, "Right now, we need to figure out where we are and what the story of this place is about."

Vert says, "Indeed. We don't want to end up causing a misunderstanding and forced into battle when we don't want."

Blanc says, "Well, we don't have to worry about anything since our powers are at full strength."

Neptune says, excitedly, "That's right!"

Noire says, "While I know that I can take care of anything that comes our way, I would rather not fight any fights that are not our fights."

Uni says, "I agree with sis. We should cause any trouble for this world and make this world's troubles worse through I'm not sure how worse that it can get."

Rika tells Uni, "It can worse, Uni."

Kotone says, with a nod, "I agree."

Asuna asks Suguha, "Do you think that you can move Suguha?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "I'll be all right, Asuna." Soon enough, the group starts to head off towards the ruined city and Asuna, Hinata, and Suguha share a glance at each other in which Kazuto, Naruto, and Suguha's two Digimon partners notice. Later on, the group is in the ruined city and they are looking around.

Neptune whistles and she says, "Man! This place is wrecked! It is like a whole series of natural disasters hit it!"

Noire says, annoyed, "That's quite obvious, Neptune."

Blanc says, looking all around her, "However, I don't think what happened to this city was natural."

Vert says, looking at the ruined buildings and streets, "Yes, I agree. The damage has been caused by battle."

Kotone asks Vert, "By battle?"

Uni says, "I agree with Vert. The burn marks…the blast holes…every bit of damage was the result of some kind of combat."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I second the notion."

Asuna says, nodding her head in agreement, "Keep your guards up." The others nod their heads in agreement as they prepare to venture on until a woman's screen fills their ears.

Neptune shouts out, "Holy Nep! What was that?"

Nepgear says, "That sounded like a woman's scream!"

Ram says, pointing in the direction that the scream came from, "Over there!" Immediately, Ram transforms into her HDD form of White Sister and takes off.

Nepgear shouts out, "Ram, hold on!"

Uzume says, "She has got that right idea. If someone is in trouble, we've got to help them." Uzume then transforms into her HDD form of Orange Heart and she says, "That's because it is what we, CPUs, do! And Uzume is going to help out too!" Orange Heart follows after White Sister and the rest of our heroes and heroines follow in quick order. Now, we find a mother holding her two young pre-teen children as a group of young men, dressed in uniforms similar to Duel Academy's Slifer Red and Ra Yellow uniforms along with Academia style duel disks like Yuuko used for a time attached to their left wrists, are facing them with evil smirks on their faces.

The mother says, in a pleading tone, "Please! We aren't even duelists!"

One of the young men, wearing a Slifer Red outfit, says, "Doesn't matter! We haven't caught anything today and you are the catch of the day!"

As the man raises his duel disk, the mother shouts out, pleadingly, "No! Please no!" However, before the young man can do anything, a kunai impales his duel disk causing it to spark and deactivate.

Naruto's voice booms, "Why don't you asses pick on someone who can fight back?!" Everyone looks to see our group with the CPUs in HDD forms running over to them.

White Sister (Ram) says, "That's right! You, bullies, aren't going to hurt anyone!"

A Ra Yellow shouts out, "What is this? Some kind of cosplay!"

Another one, noticing some of the HDD CPUs floating in the air, asks, "Dude? Aren't some of them floating in the sky?" This makes the group of duelists give pause and one of them goes over to the family and aim their duel disk at them.

This person, in a Slifer Red jacket, says, "Hold on! One move and they are carded!"

Kotone asks, curiously, "Carded?"

Kazuto says, "I've got a bad feeling about that."

Asuna says, her eyes widening, "Those duel disks…"

Rika says, "Hey! Yuuko had one of those from that Academia group!"

Another Ra Yellow member of the group asks, "So, you heard of us?"

Rika says, sarcastically, "Reputation only and not in a good way."

The leader of the group, a guy with brown hair, grey eyes, a scar on his right cheek, and wearing a Ra Yellow jacket, asks, with a sinister smile, "Are you duelists?"

Suguha asks, "What does it matter if we are?"

The leader of the group of Academia duelists says, pointing to the family, "If you care about that precious family, you will answer my question."

White Heart says, with a sneer, "Coward!"

Purple Heart says, "Easy, B-White Heart! As long as they have that family hostage, we dare not make a move!"

Green Heart says, with a nod, "Indeed."

White Heart says, annoyed, "Damn it!"

Suguha says, "If you want a fight…" Suguha then winches as she shakes her head and Kazuto steps forward, taking a black duel disk similar in design that Suguha and Serena first used after getting their Pendulum cards, and attaching it to his left wrist.

Kazuto says, "If you want a duel, then duel me!"

Kazuto puts a deck inside of his duel disk and Asuna says, "Kirito-kun…"

Rika tells Asuna, with a grin, "He'll be just fine. He is our 'Black Swordsman' after all."

Asuna says, with a sigh and smile, "Yes, I know."

Suguha says, "Big brother…"

Hiyori says, "I'm sure that Kirito-sama…I mean Kazuto-sama will be okay, Suguha."

Kazuto and the leader of the Academia group activate their duel disks causing the 'blades' containing the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones to appear and the leader of the Academia group says, "My name is Steelian and it means what it says: I am as hard as steel."

Sakura thinks in her mind, _"And hopefully as thick headed as steel."_ As Kazuto's and Steelian's duel disk shuffle their decks, their touch screens display 4000 life-points per duelist, and the words 'Field Spell: Crossover' is heard causing multiple platforms appear much to the shock of Academia duelists and their hostages.

One of them asks, "What is this?"

Another one asks, "Some kind of field spell?"

A third one says, "But no one played a spell card yet!"

Both Kazuto and Steelian draw five cards from their decks and they say in unison, "Game on!" With those words, dozens upon dozens of Action Cards rain down from the sky and land all around.

Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Be careful, Kirito-kun."_

Starting Scores:

Kazuto: 4000

Steelian: 4000

Steelian says, "I'll be taking the first turn."

Kazuto says, "In this duel, you can't draw this turn then."

Steelian says, with a smirk, "It doesn't matter. I already have the cards that I need." Steelian says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I play Beastborg Fusioner! As long as this card remains on the field, I can fuse monsters on my field or hand in order to play one Beastborg Fusion Monster, but I can't Normal Summon as long as I use this effect!" Steelian discards Panther Warrior (2000/1600) and Dark Sentinel (1500/1800) monster cards to his graveyard and he says, "I fuse my Panther Warrior and my Dark Sentinel together!" The two said monsters appear on the field and goes into a fusion vortex as Steelian gets a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck in which he chants out, " _Ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness merge into one and let forth your valiant roar! Fusion Summon!_ " Steelian puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "I call out my mighty cyborg of destruction: Beastborg Panther Predator!" Out of the fusion vortex, Beastborg Panther Predator (1600/2000), a half-cyborg version of Panther Warrior, appears on the field in attack mode and Steelian says, "I activate his ability and now, you suffer damage equal to half of its attack points!" Panther Predator shoots a beam from its chest and Kazuto blocks with his duel disk causing him to skid backwards a bit as he loses 800 life-points.

Asuna asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "I'm fine, Asuna."

Black Sister says, "This stinks! I can't believe that we have to stay back!"

Purple Sister says, "I know, Uni. But we can do anything as long as they have those people as hostage." Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata glance at each other as they continue to watch the duel in progress.

Kazuto draws a card and he says, "My turn!" Kazuto looks at the card and his hands in which he gives a sly smile.

White Sister (Rom) asks, curiously, "Is he smiling?"

Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Black Luster Ritual spell card!" Kazuto discards his Evening Twilight Knight (500/2000) and Beginning Knight (500/2000) monster cards and he says, putting one Ritual Monster card on his duel disk, "By giving up my Evening Twilight Knight and Beginning Knight, I can bring out my Black Luster Soldier!" The two said monsters appear on the field, turn into flames that turn into one flame, and out of that flame, Black Luster Soldier (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Steelian thinks in his mind, _"Not bad, but when my Beastborg is destroyed, I get back the monsters that I used to summon him. I may take damage, but I will get my monsters back and fuse them against to take him down."_

Kazuto says, "Since my Soldier was summoned with Twilight Knight and Beginning Knight, he gains some quite nice special abilities including the ability to banish one of your monsters from the field!"

Steelian asks, shocked, "What?" Black Luster Soldier swings his sword and slices Panther Predator in half in which he vanishes while Steelian puts its Fusion Monster card 'out of play'.

Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Next, I play Envoy of Chaos in attack mode!" Just then Envoy of Chaos (1500/0), a miniature version of Black Luster Soldier, appears on the field in attack mode.

Steelian says, shocked, "No!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "End this!" Both monsters slash Steelian and he yells as he is sent flying into a wall causing him to slump down as he is knocked unconscious while losing 4500 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Kazuto: 3200

Steelian: 0

With the end of the duel, the Real Solid Vision projections vanish and White Sister (Ram) says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Adult Neptune says, excitedly, "No kidding! One shot kill!"

The Academia members are shocked and one of them shouts out, angrily, "Why you…?!" But then a barrage of accurate kunai hit all of the Academia members' duel disks disabling them in which everyone looks to see Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are responsible for that.

Naruto says, with a grin and sarcastic tone, "Oops!"

White Heart says, with a wicked smirk, "It looks like you can use your fancy toys anymore! That's too bad!" White Heart uses her hammer/axe to destroy a good chunk of rock causing all of the Academia group to yelp and run for their lives.

Orange Heart goes to the family and she asks, "Is everyone okay?"

The mother responds, in nervous confusion, "Y-Yes?"

Orange Heart says, with a smile, "It is going to be okay. Uzume and friends are here." The children cheer excitedly, but then there is a scream and a bright light from the direction that the Academia members, minus the one that's currently unconscious, ran off to.

Kotone asks, "What was that?"

Asuna says, pointing in a certain direction, "It came from over there!" Our group heads over to where they hear the screams only to find a group of what looks like Duel Monsters cards scatter across the ground in which Hiyori picks one up and gasps at what she sees causing her to drop it.

Keiko asks Hiyori, "What's wrong?"

Hiyori says, nervously, "Look!" Our group look at the cards in which they are shocked to see pictures of each member of the Academia group that they met, minus the person that Kazuto just defeated in a duel, on the cards.

Asuna asks, "Is that…?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "It is! It's them! They've been sealed into those cards!"

Everyone looks at Suguha and Purple Heart asks, "They've what?!"

Suguha says, stunned, "They've been sealed into the cards! Trust me when I say that Asuna, Hinata, and I have seen this before."

Naruto asks Hinata, "Hinata?"

Hinata says, with a nod, "It's true, Naruto-kun."

Kazuto asks Asuna, "Asuna?"

Asuna says, "I know that it is hard to believe, but it is truth, Kirito-kun. They have been sealed into those cards."

Black Sister asks, "How can you seal a person into a card?"

Kazuto and Suguha then 'sense' something and Kazuto says, "We're not alone."

Naruto says, with a nod, "I feel it too. A lot of anger and rage is nearby."

Sakura asks Naruto, "Where?"

Just then a male voice says, "So I miss a bunch of you, huh?" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to find a young teen of around 14-15 years of age with dark violet hair goes down to his shoulder with three tentacle-like bangs going down each side of his head, dark blue eyes, and he is wearing a dark violet jacket over a maroon shirt, dark blue pants, white green-gem shoes, and a ring around his right ring finger and necklace that likes a blue custom fleur-de-lis around his neck. Attached to his left wrist is a dark violet-blue duel disk similar to the ones like Tsuki and Kata, Serena's and Kazuto's XYZ counterparts, have.

Keiko asks, "Who is that?"

Rika says, "No idea."

The young man asks, holding up his duel disk, "Who is first to lose?"

Kotone thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Uh oh."_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe**_

Within the Kingdom Hearts universe, we find the recently 'realized' castle of Aincrad and in orbit some distance away is none other than the USS Enterprise in which we head into the engine room section of the Enterprise where we find Washu, Ami, Izzy, and Trista with Tentomon floating nearby discussing something as someone goes over to them.

The person is a young girl of around 14 years of age with deep violet hair tied in two short pigtails, yellow eyes, and wearing an orange and yellow suit, white work covers, and brown work boots.

The young girl says, handing a tablet, "Here you go, Miss Washu."

Washu responds, taking the tablet, "Thank you, Zhao Mei."

The young girl says, with a smile, "No problem."

Just then a male voice calls out, "How is it looking Washu?" Everyone looks to see Davis, Kari, Tai, Matt, and their four Digimon partners walking in on them.

Izzy says, "The Enterprise took quite a bit of pounding, but she is just fine."

Washu says, with a grin, "Thanks to yours truly with all of that work that I did with this baby."

Trista says, "We've repaired much of the damage and main power should be online within the hour."

Tai says, "That's good. I rather not be in front of that castle without defenses any longer than we should have."

Matt says, "Ditto."

Ami asks Davis, "How is Serena and the others doing?"

Kari says, "There were hardly any injuries and we are taking care of them in the medical bay."

Davis says, "Moon girl is fine…Based on how she looks. Inside…" The others, minus the young girl, get what they are saying and on the bridge, we find Darien, Serena, Mina, TK, Molly, Ken, Yolei, Sora (M), Kairi, Riku, Ange, Hilda, Patamon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon assembled on the bridge. Serena has a greatly concerned look in her eyes and plenty of the others notice that.

Hilda says, with a smirk, "Hey, girl, if you keep that up, you are going to wear a hole into the fool."

Serena asks, surprised and coming out a stupor, "Huh?"

Hilda gives a smirk and Ange says, "Cut it out, Hilda."

Mina tells Serena, "Hilda may have a point. You are going to worry yourself sick if you keep this up."

Riku says, "Agreed, Serena."

Sora (M) says, with a grin, "Yeah, Serena. You shouldn't worry yourself so much. You and your friends have been through more than this."

Serena says, with a smile, "You have a point, Sora."

Darien tells Serena, with a smile, "Sora and the others are right, Serena. You have to have faith in Kazuto, Suguha, and the others. You've been through a lot and Kazuto and Suguha are your 'royal siblings' after all."

Serena says, "I know…"

Darien tells Serena, "What would they say if they saw you now Meatball Head?"

Serena gives a look of surprise and after about a minute, she says, with a smile, "Yes, you're right, Darien." Serena nuzzles Darien with quite a few of the others smile at this.

Mina says, with a grin, "Get a room, you two!"

Molly asks Mina, with a smile, "Like you and your boyfriend do, Mina-chan?" Mina and TK then give a wide flush while Yolei and Ken give a slight look of surprise.

Hilda gives an annoyed look and she says, annoyed, "Oh, geez."

Ange asks Hilda, "What's the matter with you?"

Hilda says, "You, royal types, and your romances."

Ange asks Hilda, with a sly smirk, "What's the matter? Jealous?"

Hilda responds, annoyed, "Heck no!" Hilda then looks out at the view screen and she says, looking at Aincrad, "I'm still finding it hard to believe that something like that could be deadly."

The others look at the castle and Kairi says, "I have to admit that it looks beautiful."

Serena sighs and she says, "It was beautiful once, Kairi. However, due to someone else's selfishness, it turned from lovely dream into horrible night and symbol of death."

Hilda asks, "What does that…that person want?"

Molly responds, "That's a good question, Hilda."

Ken says, "To be honest, based on his differing actions, we can't be sure. We thought that we understood at the end of SAO and maybe our understanding of what happened in SAO is right, but after he was revived, we can't be sure."

Darien says, "Right now, our main priority is finding our missing friends." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement as they prepare to make their next move.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown Universe, Unknown Area**_

Back with Kazuto and his group, including the CPUs and Adult Neptune, they are in the ruined city where they are facing the young blue haired male duelist that's just challenged them to a duel.

Kotone says, "Hold on! We don't want to fight!"

The young man says, with a sneer, "I don't blame you…I don't want to fight me either! However, I'm not giving you a choice!"

Rika says, with a winch, "Yipe! Anger issues much? Take a chill pill, pal!"

The young man sneers and Keiko says, nervously, "Rika, I don't think that you are helping things."

Naruto says, attaching his duel disk to his left wrist, "You want to duel, pal? I'll take you on!"

The young man glares at Naruto and Hinata asks, concerned, "Naruto-kun?"

Sakura says, "Hey, Naruto…!"

Naruto responds, "He isn't going to listen to reason! I can tell Sakura!" Naruto looks at Sakura in the eye and Sakura looks at the young man in which she is immediately reminded of Sasuke Uchiha causing her to step back causing her to look at Naruto and nod her head in which Hinata realizes what Naruto and Sakura are thinking or at least have a good idea.

The young man asks, with a sneer, "What's with the whiskers? Trying to look cool or something?"

Naruto replies, with a smirk, "No, this is just the way that I am. The name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The young man responds, "I'm Shark and it is appropriate since I'm going to hunt you down and devour you!" Naruto and the young man, Shark, put their dueling decks in their duel disks and activate their duel disks causing the 'blades' for the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones to appear.

Suguha says, "This guy has a major attitude problem."

Kazuto says, "He is blinded by revenge."

Asuna asks, "He is?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah. Something tells me that Academia did something to him and now, he is blinded by anger." The duel disks' touch screens display 4000 life-point for each duelist and then the computer words 'Field Spell: Crossover' are heard in which multiple Real Solid Vision platforms appear.

Shark thinks in his mind, surprised, _"What?"_ Shark looks at his duel disk and he thinks, _"A field spell that activates before a duel starts?!"_ Shark glares at Naruto and he thinks, sternly and angrily, _"It doesn't matter what kind of tricks that they try, I will destroy them all! Yuma…Kite…Tsuki…Kata…All of you went into another world to get us hope, but my hope is gone! My sister…our friends…our families…they are all gone! I will avenge them all and if Kite was here, he would agree with me! There is no peace with them! No reconciliation like between Astral World and Barian World! They have to be completely destroyed!"_

After Shark and Naruto draw five cards from their respective deaths, both of them say in unison, "Duel!" Soon after, dozens upon dozens of Action Cards rain onto the field as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Naruto: 4000

Shark: 4000

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I'll start this duel off with Pot of Greed and draw two cards from my deck!" Naruto draws two cards from his deck and he says, displaying Pendulum Monster cards, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), "I take the scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the cards on his Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on his duel disk's Monster Card Zones, both monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, and the number 1 is below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon with number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon.

Shark asks, confused, "What?"

As a replica of Naruto's crystal pendant appears swinging between the two columns, Naruto says, "Now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Now, go Pendulum! Time to swing of arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Naruto puts four cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Let's rock, gang! Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, Performapal Uni, Leveler Re-Tuner, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, four lights come from the circle, and Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600), Performapal Uni (800/1500), a cute female humanoid monster with a unicorn horn coming out of her scalp, Leveler Re-Tuner (1100/1400), a monster that looks like a person that works at a car garage, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Shark yells out, stunned, "Four monsters?!" Shark looks at his duel disk and he thinks, _"And that dragon! It is a level seven! That shouldn't be possible unless he releases two monsters or use some kind of effect! What kind of summoning is this?!"_

Naruto says, "And now, I activate Leveler Re-Tuner's ability! I choose one Tuner monster on the field and modified its level up or down by one and I increase Odd-Eyes Synchron's level by one making him a level three!"

Shark asks, confused, "Wait! Tuner monster?"

Naruto says, "And now, my Odd-Eyes Synchron can Synchro Summon with one monster in my Pendulum Zone! I tune Odd-Eyes Synchron with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon leaps out of its column of light as Odd-Eyes Synchro turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, turning it transparent, and as Naruto gets a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field in which he chants out, " _Flash of light that splits the sea of stars! Shake our souls and roar through the world! Synchro Summon!_ " Naruto put the Synchro Monster on his duel disk and he yells out, "Time to roar, Stardust Spark Dragon!" Out of the light, Stardust Spark Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Shark asks, shocked at seeing Stardust Spark Dragon, "What is that monster?"

Naruto yells out, "Oh, I'm far from done, pal! I Overlay Performapal Uni and Leveler Re-Tuner to build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex of light much to the shock and surprise of Shark.

Shark thinks in his mind, stunned, _"An…An XYZ Summon?! But THEY don't…!"_ Naruto, on the meanwhile, puts Performapal Uni's and Leveler Re-Tuner's monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone while putting an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of them.

Naruto says, "Formed from pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! Descend now! I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with two Dark Overlay Units, appears on the field in attack mode.

Shark says, shocked, "It can't be…!" As images of Serena's XYZ counterpart, Tsuki, comes into Shark's mind along with someone else, he yells out, enraged, "How did you get Dark Rebellion?! That monster doesn't belong to you!"

Naruto asks, curiously, "How do you know about this monster?!"

Shark yells out, enraged, "Answer me!"

Naruto responds, "That's for me to know and for you to find out." Naruto then leaps up into the sky, grabs an Action Card, and he says, putting it in the main slot of his disk, "Action Card: Triple Sevens! I can choose one monster on the field and then I draw one card for every other monster with the same attack points! I choose my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and since I have two other monsters, Stardust and Dark Rebellion, with the same attack points, I get two more cards!" Naruto draws two cards from his deck, puts them into the main slot of his disk, and he says, "And now, I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Hiyori says, amazed, "Good move."

Sakura says, with a grin, "Naruto has learned your world's game well."

Shark says, enraged expression while drawing a card, "If you won't tell me, then I'll beat the answer out of you! I draw!" Shark puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "Since you control more than two monsters, I play my Eagle Shark!" Soon after, Eagle Shark (1000/1800) appears on the field in attack mode and Shark says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Since I have Eagle Shark out, Panther Shark can join him!" Panther Shark (1100/2000) then comes to the field from a geyser in attack mode. Shark says, "And now, I Overlay my Eagle and Panther Shark and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Shark puts the two monster cards in the same Monster Card Zone on his duel disk in which he then puts a XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of them. Shark shouts out, "I XYZ Summon: Number Seventy-Three: Abyss Splash!" Out of the vortex, Number 73: Abyss Splash (2400/1400), a tall blue humanoid monster with two Water Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Rika asks, shocked, "What?! Another one of those cards?"

Shark gives a curious look at them and Shark shouts out, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "But I'm not done yet! I play Rank-Up-Magic: Barian's Force! With this card, I can rank up my Number into a Chaos Number that's one rank higher! With Abyss Splash, I rebuild the Overlay Network!" Abyss Splash then turns into a beam of light that goes into a vortex in the sky and when Shark puts another XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of Abyss Splash's XYZ Monster card on his duel disk, he yells out, "Go, Chaos XYZ Evolution! Appear, Chaos Number Seventy-Three: Abyss Supra Splash!" Out of the vortex, Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash (3000/2000), a dark blue and grey version with Abyss Splash with three diamond shaped Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode and Shark says, "And now, due to Barian's Force, you lose one of your Overlay Units to my Chaos Number!" One of Dark Rebellion's Overlay Units leaves Dark Rebellion and turns into a strange diamond shaped Overlay Unit by Abyss Supra Splash.

Naruto says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Shark says, with a smirk, "Now, you can't use Dark Rebellion's ability! I know that monster inside and out! A good friend of mine used it! And I won't some hack use my friend's monster! I'm going to rip that card from you when I rip you apart!"

Suguha asks, sarcastically, "Overdramatic much?"

Shark says, with a sneer, "Your friend won't be feeling that way when I attack Dark Rebellion! I won't let you use her monster!" Abyss Supra Splash moves in to attack Dark Rebellion and Shark says, "And now, I use his ability, I remove one Chaos Overlay Unit and my monster gains attack points equal to the monster that it is battling!" Abyss Supra Splash absorbs one of its Overlay Units and it goes from 3000/2000 to 5500/2000 due to its ability.

But before Abyss Supra Splash's attack hits, Naruto says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "Not so fast, hot head! I activate my Waboku trap card!" Naruto's face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Naruto says, as a group of maiden protects Dark Rebellion, "Not only is my monster protected for this turn, but I don't take any damage!"

Shark sneers and he yells out, angrily, "That monster isn't yours! And you are going to tell where the real owner of Dark Rebellion is!"

Rika asks, annoyed, "What's your problem?"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Could he be…?"_ Kazuto looks at his sister and he can tell that Suguha is mentally asking the same question as he is while Abyss Supra Splash goes back to its original stats since its effect is over.

Shark says, putting one card into main slot of his disk, "I end my turn here, but you won't be lucky next turn!"

Naruto says, drawing a card, "My move!" Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I play my Phantom Knights of Possession! Now, an XYZ Monster on my field gains the level of a monster on my field and Dark Rebellion gains the level of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Shark gives a look of surprise and Naruto shouts out, "I Overlay my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion and build the Overlay Network!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Naruto puts their cards on the same Monster Card Zone in which he then puts an XYZ-Pendulum Monster card on top of them in which he says, "Dragon with duel-colored eyes! Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicate all opposing enemies! I XYZ Summon the dragon with eyes glittering with rage: The Supreme Black Dragon King, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode. Suguha gives a winch upon Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon and Kazuto looks at her with concern, but Suguha gives a smile to say 'I'm okay'." Naruto yells out, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, attack Abyss Supra Splash now!"

Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charges in to attack, but Shark shouts out, "Bad move, loser! I activate Abyss Supra Splash's ability! By removing a Chaos Overlay Unit, my Supra Splash gains your monster's attack power!" Abyss Supra Splash absorbs another of its Overlay Units and it goes from 3000/2000 to 6000/2000, but Naruto leaps up onto a platform and gets an Action Card in which he puts into his duel disk's main slot.

Naruto yells out, "Action Spell: Duel Counter! If an opponent's monster doubles its original attack points, one of my monsters also doubles in power!"

Shark asks, shocked, "What?!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 6000/2500 and the two of them clash in which they are destroyed in a massive explosion.

Naruto shouts out, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's effect! If it leaves the field, I get to destroy all cards in my Pendulum Zones and put Odd-Eyes in there!" Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon vanishes from its column of light and a new column of light appears with Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon in it with the number 4 below it. Naruto shouts out, "Stardust, attack him directly! Shooting Blast!" Stardust Spark Dragon fires a beam of energy directly at Shark himself.

Shark says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I don't think so, freak! I activate Depth Gardna!" Shark's face-down is revealed to be the Depth Gardna continuous trap card and Shark says, "If I would have taken damage from a direct attack, the damage is negated!" The trap card absorbs Stardust Spark Dragon's attack and Shark then says, "And then Depth Gardna is summoned to the field as a monster with the same amount of defense and attack points as the damage you would have given me!" Just then the trap card, Depth Gardna (2500/2500), turns into a monster in defense mode.

Naruto says, "I activate Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's Pendulum Effect! Now, I can put one Pendulum Monster from my deck into the free Pendulum Zone!" A card comes out of Naruto's deck, he displays Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn (100/600), and he says, "I use scale eight, Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn, and with Odd-Eyes Rebellion, I reset the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the card in his free Pendulum Zone causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors in his disk's Monster Card Zones while said monster appears in a column of light with the number 8 below it. Naruto says, as the image of Naruto's crystal pendant appears on the field, "And now, I can summon monsters that are level five through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon! Return from my Extra Deck!" Naruto puts a card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he says, "Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, a light comes from it, and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) returns to the field in defense mode.

Shark says, "Hold up! You used that monster to summon that other dragon!"

Naruto says, "When Pendulum Monsters leave the field, they go into the Extra Deck face-up where they can be revived through Pendulum Summoning!"

Shark asks, confused, "What?"

Naruto says, with a foxy smirk, "That ends my turn!"

Shark says, drawing a card, "You might have some tricks, but it won't save you! I draw!" Shark says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate Rank-Up-Magic: The Seventh One! With this card, I can summon a Number card that's over one-hundred without its abilities! So, come on out, Silent Honor Ark!" Shark puts an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and Number 101: Silent Honor ARK (2100/1000), a white carrier, appears on the field in attack mode and Shark says, "And now, I can rank up my monster into a Chaos XYZ Monster by using him to rebuild the Overlay Network!" Silent Honor ARK turns into a beam of light that goes into a vortex in the sky and Shark puts another XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of Silent Honor ARK's card on Shark's duel disk. Shark shouts out, "Now, go Chaos XYZ Evolution! It is time for you to meet Silent Honor Dark!" Out of the vortex, Silent Honor DARK (2800/1500), a black humanoid monster with one Chaos Overlay Unit, appears on the field in attack mode. Shark shouts out, "And now, I activate his ability! I turn one of your special summoned monsters into an Overlay Unit for him!" Silent Honor DARK zaps Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon causing it to roar as it becomes a Chaos Overlay Unit by Silent Honor DARK.

Naruto says, shocked, "My dragon!"

Shark says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play my Depth Eruption! Since I have a Water monster on the field, all cards are now destroyed!" A giant crack comes from the ground and the field is engulfed by boiling water.

Naruto yells out, "I activate Stardust Spark Dragon's ability! Once per turn, one card can't be destroyed for any reason and I choose my Spark Dragon!" Stardust Spark Dragon creates a shield while the other cards on the field are destroyed in which Naruto says, drawing two cards, "By the way, my other face-down was my Dummy Marker trap card and since you destroyed with a spell effect, I get two cards!"

Shark says, "You are going to need them since I use my Silent Honor Dark's ability and because he was destroyed with Overlay Units, I can return him to the field!" Silent Honor DARK (2800/1500) returns to the field in attack mode and Shark says, "I also gain life-points equal the attack of my monster!" Shark's life-points then increase by 2800 more points and Shark says, with a sneer, "And this also counts as Silent Honor Dark being special summoned, again, so, you know what happens to your dragon!"

Naruto says, shocked, "No!" Silent Honor DARK 'zaps' Stardust Spark Dragon, turns him into a Chaos Overlay Unit, and that 'unit' orbits Silent Honor DARK.

Kotone says, concerned, "Naruto is defenseless."

Shark says, "Lucky for you, my monster can't attack on the turn that it uses its ability to revive himself." Shark says, putting one card into the main slot, "So, you lucked out for the moment!"

Current Score:

Naruto: 4000

Shark: 6800

Naruto says, drawing a card, "My move!" Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Hammer Shot spell card! This card destroys the monster with the highest attack points, but since there is only one monster, guess who is going to say goodbye? So, say goodbye!" A giant hammer then destroys Silent Honor DARK with a strong 'wham'.

Shark responds, "Did you forget?! Since my Dark has an Overlay Unit when it was destroyed, I can revive it and gain life-points equal to its attack points!" Silent Honor DARK (2800/1500) returns to the field, once more, and Shark gains another 2800 life-points in which Shark says, with a smirk, "You are a real idiot!"

Naruto says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Does my Pot of Avarice spell card seem like stupidity to you, Teme?! This card allows me to return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck and then I draw two cards!" Just then Performapal Uni (800/1500), Leveler Re-Tuner (1100/1400), Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), and Stardust Spark Dragon (2500/2000) cards come out of Naruto's graveyard and Naruto puts them back into his deck/Extra Deck causing his deck to become shuffled by his disk.

Sakura says, excitedly, "Nice one, Naruto!"

Naruto draws two cards, puts one card into the main slot of his disk, and he yells out, "And now, I play my Soul Exchange spell card! I release one of your monsters to play one of my own!"

Shark says, shocked, "No!"

Naruto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I release your Silent Honor Dark in order to Advance Summon my Vice Dragon!" Silent Honor DARK roars out as it vanishes in a cloud of smoke with Vice Dragon (2000/2400) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "And now, I play Monster Reborn in order to play your Silent Honor Dark!" Just then Silent Honor DARK (2800/1500) appears on Naruto's side of the field in attack mode.

Shark yells out, angrily, "You are going to pay for that!"

Naruto says, with a smile, "I'll end my turn!"

Current Score:

Naruto: 4000

Shark: 9600

Shark says, drawing a card, "My move!" Shark says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play Card of Sanctity! Forces both of us to draw until we have a full hand each!" Both Naruto and Shark draw from their decks until they have half-a-dozen cards in their respective hands and Shark says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Then I play Number Chaos! Since there is a Chaos Number on the field, I get to play a regular Number of a lower rank!" Shark takes an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck and he says, putting it on his duel disk, "And I choose Number Seventy-One: Rebarian Shark!" Just then Number 71: Rebarian Shark (0/2000), a blue dragon monsters whose' body is similar in shape to the pendant around Shark's neck, appears on the field in defense mode in which Shark says, "Also, my spell becomes an Overlay Unit for my monster!" Just then Rebarian Shark gains a Water Overlay Unit and Shark says, "And then I use his ability and revive one Number monster from my graveyard and give this Overlay Unit to him! And I choose Number Seventy-Three: Abyss Splash!" Number 73: Abyss Splash (2400/1400) returns to the field and Rebarian Shark's Overlay Unit transfers to Abyss Splash.

Naruto says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Shark says, with a sneer, "You should be nervous, but since I played my spell, I can't attack this turn." Shark says, putting one card into the main slot, "So, I end my turn here."

Naruto says, drawing a card, "Then it is my move!"

Shark says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my trap: Remove Brainwashing!" Shark's face-down card is revealed to be the Remove Brainwashing continuous trap card and Shark says, "As long as this card remains on the field, all monsters stay with their original owners, so, return to me Silent Honor Dark!" Silent Honor DARK then leaps from Naruto's side of the field back to Shark's side of the field.

Rika says, annoyed, "Here we go again."

Shark says, pushing another button on his duel disk, "But it is going to get worse for you! I activate my Number Balance trap card!" Shark's other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture Chaos Chimera Dragon with Force Focus on a scale and Shark says, "Since I have two Numbers of two different ranks, I can summon another Number that's in-between those ranks! Abyss Splash is a rank five and Rebarian Shark is a rank three which means I can play a rank four Number!" An XYZ Monster card comes out of Shark's Extra Deck and he says, putting the XYZ Monster card on his duel disk, "And this one is a mouthful for you! I play Number Thirty-Seven: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark!" Soon after, Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark (2600/2100), a sea blue water monster that looks a combination of a shark, a dragon, and a spider, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sakura says, shocked, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Hinata says, concerned, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tells Hinata, with a smile, "Don't worry, Hinata-chan, I've got this, believe it."

Shark says, with a sneer, "You have got nothing."

Naruto says, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon!" As Naruto's crystal pendant reappears and starts swinging between the two columns of light, Naruto shouts out, "Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Naruto puts four cards on his duel disk and Naruto says, "Return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! And to help you, it is a triple threat of two Earth Armor Ninja and Twilight Ninja Nichrin!" A circle of light appears on the field, four lights come from it, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) along with three Earth Armor Ninja (1600/1200 X 2) and Twilight Ninja Nichrin, the Chunin (2300/1000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Shark says, with a snort, "More isn't better!"

Naruto says, with a foxy smile, "You might have a point, Teme! But now, I Overlay both of my Earth Armor Ninja and build the Overlay Network!" Both Earth Armor Ninja turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Naruto puts their Monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone of his duel disk while putting an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of them in which Naruto says, "I XYZ Summon Number Twelve: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja!" Out of the vortex, a giant red shuriken appears that transforms into Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja (2400/1700) with two Earth Overlay Units orbiting it, in attack mode.

Shark asks, stunned, "What? You have a Number?!"

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot, "That's right! And now, I play Overlay Thief! I transfer one of your Overlay Units to my monster!" Abyss Splash's Overlay Unit then gets transferred to Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja where it turns from a Water Overlay Unit into an Earth Overlay Unit.

Shark yells out, "My Silent Honor Dark will turn your Number into an Overlay Unit for me!"

Silent Honor DARK fires a beam at Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja and Naruto says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Sorry, Teme! But I play my Ninjitsu Art of Misdirection! Any effect targeting a Ninja monster is negated and made useless for the rest of the turn!" Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja gets hit by the beam from Silent Honor DARK, but he transforms into a goofy doll while the real one stays by Naruto's side.

Shark says, annoyed, "Your tricks won't beat me!"

Naruto responds, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I beg to differ, Teme! I activate my Ninjutsu Armory Steal spell card! With a ninja monster on the field, I can play one spell card that you used last turn and I choose Card of Sanctity!" Shark draws two cards while Naruto draws half-a-dozen new cards in which Naruto says, putting one of the cards into the main slot, "But I'm only going to need two of them! First, I activate my Overlay Attack Force! Now, my Number can attack many time as Overlay Units as it has now!"

Shark says, "Ha! Your Number isn't a match for my Dark or my Spider Shark!"

Naruto says, discarding Air Armor Ninja (1400/1400) monster card, "Too bad that my Chunin can boost my Armor Ninja's attack points by one thousand when I discard one Ninja monster from my hand!"

Shark says, shocked, "No!" Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja goes from 2400/1700 to 3400/1700 and he takes out his huge shuriken.

Naruto yells out, "Slice and dice, Crimson Shadow!" Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja unleashes his huge shuriken on all three of Shark's monster, destroying them, and Shark grunts out as he loses 1800 life-points.

Shark says, strongly, "This isn't over! I have nearly eight thousand life-points and your monsters can only give me under seven thousand points of damage! I'll still have a grand of life-points left and that's all I'll need to end you!"

Naruto asks, with a foxy smirk, "Are you tired of being wrong, Teme?" Shark gives a surprised look and Naruto shouts out, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, attack him directly!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then leaps up to attack Shark and Naruto zips over to another platform, grabs an Action Card, and he says, as he puts the card in his duel disk, "Action Magic: Trinity Force! During the Battle Phase, my monster's attack power multiples times the number of monsters on my field!"

Shark shouts out, shocked, "No!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon then goes from 2500/2000 to 10,000/2000 due to the Action Spell's effect, but Shark leaps over to another Action Card and puts it in the main slot. Shark says, "If you can use those card, so can I! I play Action Magic: Evade! Your stinking attack is negated…!"

However, Naruto leaps over to another platform and he says, putting another Action Card into the main slot of his disk, "Action Spell: Over Sword! My monster gains five hundred attack points and his attack can't be negated!" Shark gasps as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 10,000/2000 to 10,500/2000 and he screams as he is hit with terrific force, sending him flying, and costing him 10,500 life-points along with the duel.

Final Score:

Naruto: 4000

Shark: 0

With the end of the duel, Suguha says, with a smile, "He did it!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Not that surprising."

Hinata says, nodding her head in agreement, "Yes."

As the Real Solid Vision 'images' fade away, the group goes over to Shark and he says, with a grunt, "What are you waiting for? End it."

Naruto says, "Hey, hot head! We were trying to tell you that we're not your enemies, believe it!"

Shark asks, surprised, "What?"

Rika says, "You just assumed that and attacked us for no darn reason!"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "She's right, Shark!" Everyone then looks to see Yuma and Kite coming out of the shadows.

Shark says, "Yuma…Kite…"

Kite says, "They aren't from the Fusion Dimension, Shark. They are from the Standard Dimension." Kite says, pointing to Suguha, "She would remind you of someone."

Shark looks at Suguha and he asks, "Wait! Is she…?"

Kite says, "She is the Standard Dimension's version of Kata's and Tsuki's sister: The Standard Dimension's Sailor Celestial, Suguha Kirigaya." Shark gives a look of shock and Kite says, pointing to Kazuto, "And he is Kata's Standard Dimension counterpart, Kazuto Kirigaya."

Shark is stunned and he asks, looking around, "Wait! Where is Kata and Tsuki?"

Yuma says, with a sigh, "Kata is looking for Tsuki since she is…missing…"

Shark asks, shocked, "Missing? Don't tell me…?"

Kite says, "We don't think so, Shark."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Hold on! Is this…?"

Kite tells Kazuto, "I'm not surprised since you are Kata's counterpart. That's right. Welcome to our world: The XYZ Dimension."

The group gasps in shock and White Heart asks, "The XYZ Dimension?"

Purple Heart asks, "The one at war with that 'Fusion Dimension'?"

Yuma says, with a nod, "Yep."

Kotone asks, shocked, "This is the XYZ Dimension?"

Kite says, "Not very pretty, right? This is what those…those fiends did to our home. When we saved our world and another one, this place was full of promise and dreams especially when our new Real Solid Vision dueling system came online to replace Augmented Dueling System that we used before. But that's...when they came." Kite says, with a sneer, "That's when they attacked us for no reason and used Duel Monsters to do so."

Yuma says, concerned, "Kite…"

Shark tells Yuma, "Don't even try, Yuma. I understand how he feels. They took everything from us...Everything!" Shark says, looking at Suguha and Kazuto, "This is the counterparts to Kata and his younger sister? They don't look like much to me."

Suguha retorts, with a glare, "Want to bet on that?"

Shark says, with a smirk, "Well at least she has her attitude." Suguha gets annoyed in which Naruto and Kazuto motion to calm down. Shark asks, "But what's this about Tsuki missing?"

Yuma says, with a shrug, "She just…vanished."

Plenty in our group that came from the Enterprise looks concerned and Kazuto thinks, _"Could have the Fusion Dimension captured her?"_

Kite says, "Anyway, this isn't the safe place to talk. Let's go."

Shark says, "Kite…"

Kite responds, "I already know. Yuma and I found their current hideout."

Shark retorts, with a serious tone, "You do that. I've got more important things to do."

Shark runs off into the distance and Yuma says, concerned, "Shark!"

Before Yuma could run off after Shark, Kite tells Yuma, "Don't, Yuma!"

Yuma responds, "But Kite…"

Kite says, interrupting, "Just don't, Yuma. You won't help him at all." Yuma lowers his head as he knows that Kite has a point and Kite tells them, "Follow me."

Black Sister asks, "Do we have a choice?" Our group from the Enterprise follows Yuma and Kite as they lead them along.

Keiko asks, "Does this place have a name?"

Yuma responds, solemnly, "Heartland. Its name is Heartland."

Kotone says, "Heartland."

Kite says, "It is now the place of ruined dreams."

Yuma gives a solemn look and he thinks, _"As much as I hate to admit it, but Kite has a point. However, with their help, we might restore our home back to the way that it was. We've got to! We saved our world and Astral World before, we can save our world again especially with their help!"_ However, as Yuma and Kite lead our group from the Enterprise through the ruins streets and buildings of Heartland, Yuma is hard-pressed to keep his optimism up as he looks at the ruins of his home.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe**_

Back in the Kingdom Hearts universe, we return on board of the USS Enterprise where we find Davis and Kari leaning against each other and against a wall and breathing heavily.

Kari asks Davis, "W-What was that?"

Davis says, shaking his head, "I don't know, Kari. I felt so hot…a strange energy rushing through me…"

Kari says, with a nod, "Me too. I saw a weird symbol…and a weird…a weird dragon."

Davis asks Kari, "Dragon?"

Kari nods her head and she asks, "Dai-kun, what's happening to us?"

Before Davis could answer, the announcement system throughout the ship blares out with Washu's voice, "Attention, everyone! Main power is back online and all systems are too! Time to rock and roll!"

Davis says, "We can discuss this later."

Kari asks, "Should we tell the others?"

Davis thinks about it for a few moments and he says, with a sigh, "I don't want worry Tai and the others, but they already have enough to worry about."

Kari says, with a nod, "You have a point."

Davis says, with a smile, "I'm sure that we can handle it."

Kari asks Davis, "Are you sure Dai-kun?"

Davis retorts, with a grin, "Would this mug lie to you?" Kari giggles and she kisses him before they head off into the hallways to head for the bridge of the ship. Outside, the USS Enterprise is orbiting near Aincrad, but what they don't know is that within Aincrad, more specifically inside of the Ruby Palace, Heathcliff is observing the Enterprise on a holographic screen as he sits on his throne in the Ruby Palace.

 **End of Chapter 56**

Didn't I tell you that I would try my best to make sure that no one is a 'one-shot wonder' in this story, right? However, you might be arguing that quite a few other people might be missing and you will have a point. However, don't worry, you are going to see them as soon as possible! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	57. Realms in Chaos

As you already know folks, there has been a situation because the word file that contained the original version of this chapter become damaged and that word file was a total loss. However, I learned my lesson from that 'mistake' and hopefully, this situation won't happen again, everyone. Sorry for the 'problems' that the loss of the word file has caused by halting the posting of this story. Hopefully, this new version of this chapter will be worth the wait. Now, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 57: Realms in Chaos**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Hiyori, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Adult Neptune, and the CPUs, main and Candidates along with Suguha's two Digimon partners, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, are following Yuma and Kite through the ruin streets of Heartland, the hometown of Yuma, Kite, and the XYZ versions of Serena and Kazuto, Tsuki and Kata.

Hinata asks, curiously, "So, where are we are we going?"

Yuma says, "Where we are hiding out after the invasion." Kite glares at Yuma and Yuma tells Kite, "It isn't going to hurt Kite."

Kite tells Yuma, "I'm not concerned about them. I'm concerned about who is around Yuma."

Yuma says, with a smile, "Oh, come on, Kite! There is no one around!"

Kite tells Yuma, "The walls may have eyes and ears, Yuma."

Yuma asks, looking around, "Huh?"

Kite gives an annoyed sigh and Sakura says, "Kite means that they could have observation devices or listening devices anywhere in this rubble and ruins where they can't be seen."

Kite looks at Sakura and he says, "I'm glad that someone in your group has brains. Something tells me that you are top of the class in your ninja school or something."

Sakura says, with a smile, "Well, you can say that."

Rika tells Kite, "Better not let it go to her head."

Suguha says, with a grin, "Or we might have a remission back to her 'fan girl' days."

Sakura yells out, glaring at Suguha and Rika, "No, it will not! That's not fair!"

Rom asks, curiously, "Fan girl?"

Blanc says, "That's when a person is obsessed with something or someone, Rom."

Nepgear says, "It is like Five-B-P, Rom. People really love her shows and singing and that means that they are her fans. A 'fan girl' is a female fan of something or someone."

Rom says, with a nod, "Oh."

Uni says, "Through sometimes people their 'love' for a person or thing to the extreme."

Sakura can't help to blush at those words and Hinata tells Sakura, with a smile, "That's the past, Sakura. You can't get hung up on it." However, those words get Hiyori and Suguha thinking about their own history, but they feel someone gently patting themselves in the back with Suguha looking to see Kazuto looking at her with Hiyori looking to see Rika and Keiko looking at her with all three of them smiling at the two of them and the two of them smile back. The group continues on until they reach what looks like a pile of rubble in which Kite and Yuma look around.

Naruto tells Hinata, "Hinata-chan, maybe you should look with your Byakugan."

Hinata says, with a smile, "Good idea, Naruto-kun."

Yuma asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sakura tells Yuma, "Hinata's eyes are special. They are known as the Byakugan, a dojutsu, which has the ability to see through most objects and telescopic ability to see around fifty meters and up to twenty kilometers away."

Yuma says, excitedly "Oh, wow!"

Hinata says, with a smile, "It is really nothing. Many in my clan can see around the same distance and Neji can see further than I can." Hinata then activates her Byakugan and uses it to look all around her for the maximum that her sight can see.

After a good while, Hinata deactivates her Byakugan, Sakura asks, "So, what's up?"

Hinata says, "I can't see anything that would look like a listening device or observing device. There are also no people all around this area."

Yuma says, with a grin, "Told you, Kite!"

Kite says, pointing to Hinata, "I trust her word over yours, Yuma."

Yuma yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Kite says, plainly, "Yuma, you aren't exactly the most 'attentive' person around." Kite says, looking at Hinata, "And she also has 'super vision' that can see through walls and longer than a regular human can."

Hinata says, a bit nervously, "Well, I wouldn't call it 'super vision'."

Sakura tells Hinata, "Technically, it is to them, Hinata." Kite then goes over to the wall, pushes in a section, and the rubble moves away to reveal a hidden stairway.

Neptune says, excitedly, "Ooh, a hidden stairway!"

Noire tells Neptune, with a sigh, "Not now, Neptune."

Kite says, "Let's move out." Kite heads down the stairway in which Yuma follows him with the others following sometime soon afterwards. After all of them enter the stairway, the rubble slides back into place as if it never moved, but what our group doesn't know is that a remote control aircraft similar to a UAV used by the United States military is flying high out of range of Hinata's Byakugan in which this UAV has extensive high-tech cameras with powerful magnification lens with the camera lens looking down directly at the location where our group was just at.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe**_

Returning to the Kingdom Hearts universe, we are outside of the formally virtual floating castle of Aincrad where the USS Enterprise is orbiting around the formally virtual castle and some distance away. With the Enterprise itself, we are inside of the sickbay or medical ward of the Enterprise where Ami is examining Queen Serenity.

Queen Serenity tells Ami, "Mercury, I believe that I am all right."

Ami responds, "Well, Serena and Kazuto don't want to take any chances and they have good points, your majesty."

Queen Serenity says, with a sigh, "Yes, Embryo seems to be one that would do such a thing being as you would call it in this day and age…A sore loser."

Ami says, with a smile, "Yes, it would see so, your majesty."

Queen Serenity tells Ami, with a smile, "Please, I am no queen anymore."

Ami tells Queen Serenity, "Queen Serenity-dono, you are still our queen since none of your children have 'gained the throne' yet."

Queen Serenity says, with a smile and sigh, "True, but a queen is nothing more than a title without her kingdom."

Ami says, with a smile, "I believe that Serena would disagree your majesty. The Moon Kingdom is rebuilt after all and she would say that the kingdom is the people, not the buildings and land, in which we are still here."

Queen Serenity says, with a smile, "While there are plenty that would argue that it wouldn't be much of a kingdom, but I believe that's one's point of view."

Ami says, with a warm smile, "I would feel the same, Queen Serenity-dono." As Ami continues to exam Queen Serenity, Queen Serenity looks over to nearby as Maggie exams Ange with Vivian and Hilda nearby.

Vivian asks, "Question: Can you use all this high-tech equipment?"

Maggie replies, with a smile, "Answer: Maybe."

Ange asks, a bit suspiciously, "Maybe?"

Maggie says, with a smile, "This is stuff that's far more advanced than even we had. Not to mention that it never runs on Mana."

Hilda says, with a smirk, "Personally, I prefer the weapons that this baby has."

Ange says, "You and me both, Hilda."

Maggie says, with a grin, "Not surprising."

Ange asks Vivian, "By the way, Vivian, why are you sticking around with us?"

Vivian says, "It is nice to know my mom and all, but you, guys, have been my family for years. Question: How could I abandon you when you are still on a mission? Answer: No way, I'm not!"

Ange says, with a smile, "Thanks, Vivian."

Vivian smiles and Hilda tells Ange, "How can that ass still be alive?"

Ange tells Hilda, with a serious glare, "Until I see that ass vaporize at my feet with one of those 'laser blasters', I'm not going to feel all right."

Hilda says, "Even if he is alive, he lost his so-called 'immortality', the dragons got back their 'dragon mother' or whatever, and basically, we have destroyed our world's society in which with the dragons getting their 'mom' back, Mana is gone for good."

Ange says, "Yeah, I know. However, you remember that the Para-Mail are designed for interdimensional transport, right? If he is still alive and he still has his Para-Mail, he could start all this nonsense in another world."

Hilda says, with a grin, "I didn't know that you cared."

Ange replies, "Sala and her people are good and all, but all I really care about is making sure that ass never gets the chance to start that stupidity that he did with our world and making sure that his corpse is at my feet."

Hilda tells Ange, "You have a way with words, princess."

Ange glares at Hilda and Vivian tells Hilda, "You know that she doesn't like that, Hilda."

Hilda retorts, with a grin, "Why do you think I keep calling her that?" Ange gives an annoyed groan at Hilda as Maggie exams her and Hilda asks Ange, "By the way, Ange, you and Tusk have gotten quite close, huh?"

Ange says, with a bit of a blush in her cheeks, "We've just come to an understanding, that's all."

Hilda responds, with a cheeky smile, "Really?"

Ange says, with a glare, "Yeah!" Ange then blushes madly as Hilda kisses her on the lips and Ange shakes her head, spits, and she yells out, annoyed, "What the hell was that all about?!"

Hilda retorts, with a grin, "Just a little 'welcome back' gift. A little 'payback' too. Later."

Hilda then walks out and Ange shouts out, annoyed, "You better keep your door locked Hilda." Vivian gives a giggle at this while Queen Serenity and Ami also watch this scene with Ami giving a nervous look.

Ami asks Queen Serenity, "Is there something about Ange that interests you?"

Queen Serenity replies, "Not really." Queen Serenity focuses on Ami, but she glances at Ange from time to time causing Queen Serenity to wonder to herself why she feels 'something' with Ange. On the bridge of the Enterprise, Darien, Serena, Sammy, Mina, TK, Molly, Ken, Yolei, Sora (M), Kairi, Riku, Patamon, Wormmon, and Hawkmon are looking at the main screen which is showing Aincrad in all of its 'glory' as Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners step out of their turbo lift and onto the bridge.

Davis asks, "What's up?"

Yolei says, pointing to Serena, "What's up is that Serena can't help to keep looking that overgrown castle."

Kari asks Serena, "What's wrong, Serena?"

Serena says, "I can't help to wonder what HE has to do with this."

Kairi asks Serena, "You really think that Kayaba plotted all of this?"

Serena says, shaking her head, "No, not directly. However, he tends to use situations to his advantage."

TK says, "You have got to admit that you have a point, Serena."

Molly asks, "But what does Kayaba have to gain through all of this?"

Sammy says, looking at the castle, "There is one way to find out."

Serena tells Sammy, "No way! I'm not going to put you in any more danger that you've already been put through!"

Sammy says, "I'm the reason that I could find you and your 'royal siblings' as well as your friends, Meatball Head."

Serena replies, "And it is what he wanted. He is using you in which he made you able to access Aincrad and lead you to us!"

Patamon asks, "But how did he do that in the first place?"

TK says, "It is most likely that he put something in Sammy during the SAO beta test."

Sora (M) asks, "But can you really put something in a person?"

Riku says, "Ansem the Wise did it to you, Sora." When Sora looks at Riku, Riku tells Sora, "Ansem the Wise hid his research data in you when he, Namine, and I were reconstructing your memories."

Sora (M) asks, curiously, "He did?"

Kairi says, with a smile, "He did, Sora. Yen Sid told the both of us this."

Sora (M) says, scratching his scalp nervously, "Oh, yeah, he did."

Ken says, "It is a good question on what he put within Sammy, but it seems to be connected to Aincrad and most likely, since this is SAO's Aincrad, Sword Art Online itself."

Yolei says, "No insult to Serena's brother, but I don't want to know."

Sammy says, with a plain tone, "No problem since I really don't want to know either."

Serena tells Sammy, "Personally, squirt, neither do I. I am really over my head and heart from SAO and it is giving me no end of headaches."

Darien tells Serena, with a loving smile, "I'm sure that we can figure out a medicine to get rid of that headache, Meatball Head."

Serena tells Darien, with a grin, "I'm sure that you will, Darien-kun. You are studying to be a doctor after all."

Darien and Serena warmly smile at each other and Sammy says, annoyed, "Get a room, you two!"

But just then Heathcliff's 'image' comes onto the main view screen and he says, "Actually, my dear nephew, I think that it is very romantic."

Everyone turns their attention to the main screen and Davis yells out, angrily, "You!"

Heathcliff says, "It has been a while, heir of the Solaris Kingdom."

Davis says, annoyed and sarcastic tone, "Ooh, funny guy. Maybe you should face and I'll give you the punchline."

Yolei asks, a bit annoyed, "Seriously, Davis?'

Davis glares at Yolei and Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I believe that I will decline on that offer."

Darien asks, seriously, "What do you want Kayaba?'

Heathcliff responds, "I believe the question is: What do you want other than my demise?"

Mina asks, "Huh?"

Patamon asks, "What does he mean by that?"

Hawkmon says, "I wish that I knew, Patamon."

Darien says, "He means finding the others."

Heathcliff says, "Correct, Prince Endymon…or is it Darien Shield these days? Please forgive me."

Davis retorts, "You know how wrong that saying is from you?"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I suppose so."

Serena asks, sternly, "What do you want?"

Heathcliff tells Serena, "My dear Serenity, ask yourself: You have no leads to find where your brother and sister are, correct? By the way he is talking, I must know that answer, correct? However, you might be falling into whatever 'trap' I am forming, correct?"

Serena yells out, annoyed, "Enough of your games!"

Mina tells Serena, nervously, "Easy, Serena. Easy, girl."

Darien tells Heathcliff, with a deadly serious glare, "We're not in the mood, Kayaba."

Heathcliff says, "It seems so. Very well. I shall get to the point. As you already get, I do know EXACTLY what world Kirito-kun, Selene, and the others are on."

Yolei says, annoyed, "That's a big 'no duh' from the way that you are talking, pal."

Ken tells Yolei, "Easy, Yolei."

Heathcliff says, with a kind smile, "If you are worried if I would get 'miffed', do not worry. I don't get 'miffed' really easy."

Davis says, annoyed, "That's nice to know."

Sammy asks, annoyed, "What do you want?"

Heathcliff says, "You and your sister, my former nephew."

Sammy asks, "What?'

Heathcliff says, "I shall be waiting for you, two, at the place where your sister attempted to end the story of my castle that you see before you, but ultimately failed."

Kari asks, confused, "Huh?"

Davis yells out, annoyed, "What's that supposed to mean?" However, Heathcliff vanishes from the main view screen as he cuts off communications and the screen returns to showing Aincrad floating in the 'space' of the Kingdom Hearts universe.

There is silence for several moments and Wormmon asks, "What was he talking about?"

Hawkmon says, "Not sure."

Serena starts to walk away and Sammy asks, "Where do you think you are going Meatball Head?"

Serena responds, "To confront him alone."

There are gasps from everyone else and Davis asks, stunned, "Hold up! What did you just say?'

Darien tells Serena, "No, Serena." Serena was about to protest, but Darien says, sternly, "I said 'no', Meatball Head. You aren't confronting him alone." Serena wanted to protest, but seeing Darien's expression, Serena knows that she isn't going anywhere with this.

Ken tells Serena, "You already know what he is talking about, don't you?"

Serena says, with a sigh, "Yes, I do." Serena says, "He is talking about the battle on floor seventy-five."

Mina says, snapping her fingers, "Oh, yeah! I remember! When we arrived, you told us about finding out Kayaba and Heathcliff are one and the same person in which you and Kirito tried to beat him in which you nearly had him…"

Serena says, interrupting and finishing for Mina, "The overload caused by Sugou happened and Kayaba got teleported away due to whatever protocols he had in the system."

Davis says, "Something tells me that he is going to throw the 'welcome mat', but let's make sure."

Yolei goes over to the science station and after pushing several buttons, Yolei says, "Floor Seventy-Five is open."

Sammy says, "And that's where we need to go."

Serena tells Sammy, "No way, squirt!"

Sammy tells Serena, "You know as well as I do, he won't give us the chance unless both of us are there."

Serena says, "And we will fall into his trap, whatever it is, if we do!"

Sammy yells out, strongly, "Do we even have a choice Meatball Head?! Right now, the fucking piece of dirt has us over a barrel and unless you have an idea where our friends and your 'royal siblings' are, I don't think that we have any other choice!"

Yolei says, nervously and annoyed in her tone, "As much as I hate to admit it and I do, your brother has a point, Serena."

Davis says, "There is always another choice."

Gatomon says, "I don't disagree with you, but the problem is that we don't know what that choice is."

Hawkmon says, "Goodness, I have to agree."

Yolei asks, "So, what do we do?"

Molly responds, "Maybe the question is: What can we do?" The group on the bridge look at each other to figure out an answer to the whole situation that they are in currently.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Returning to Heartland within the XYZ Dimension, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Hiyori, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Adult Neptune, and the CPUs, main and Candidates along with Suguha's two Digimon partners, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon are inside of an underground caves and tunnels that are an underground shelter of sorts, but it looks a lot like a modern day city slum than a proper shelter of any kind.

Uni says, "Whoa. What a dump."

Nepgear says, nervously, "Goodness! Uni!"

Uni says, "It is the truth, Nepgear."

Kite says, with a plain tone, "No joke. This is what Academia has forced us into."

Kotone says, shocked, "This is horrible."

Yuma says, with a nod, "Yeah, we know."

Asuna says, horrified, "This is awful."

Kite says, with a sneer, "Our city was once beautiful along with our world. We had just gotten through a crisis of our own and peace seemed inevitable, but then…Then THEY came and destroyed everything."

Kazuto asks, "Academia?"

Kite says, with a nod, "That's right. Without warning or reason, they used their Real Solid Vision technology to create an army of Duel Monsters that rampaged through the city. We had just started to move from Augmented Reality or AR into Real Solid Vision when this invasion came."

Yuma says, solemnly, "The new duel disks with Real Solid Vision had just started to come out and we didn't stand a chance."

Kite says, plainly, "That's putting it lightly Yuma. We were slaughter. Plain and simple."

Lunamon asks, shocked, "Slaughter?"

Yuma says, "More like carded. Their duel disks had the ability to seal people in cards."

Kite says, with a deadly glare, "And they carded up everyone. Even if they weren't duelists themselves, they were carded and in fact, they loved it that way. Easy hunts and captures for them."

Kotone asks, "Hunts?"

Kite says, with a deadly serious tone, "That's right! Hunts! They hunted everyone down like dogs and they laughed in pleasure as they did so! I remember it all too well!"

Kite's hands turn into fists and Yuma says, concerned, "Kite…"

Just then a female voice shouts out, "Kite! Yuma!" Everyone then looks to see a young teen girl with short light purple and lilac high, a pair of large round glasses in front of her blue eyes, and wearing a light blue dress under a tea; turtleneck with white fingerless gloves on her hands, white leg warmers with blue cuffs and straps, and teal shoes on her feet coming towards them.

Yuma says, "Hey, Sayaka!"

The young girl goes over to them and she says, "Welcome back!"

The girl then looks to see Suguha and Kite tells the girl, "No, Sayaka. This isn't her. This is her Standard counterpart: Suguha Kirigaya, the Sailor Celestial of Standard." The young girl, Sayaka, looks in surprise and she looks at Suguha intently.

Sayaka says, "You…You look like her."

Yuma says, with a smile, "Yeah, we know. We actually learned that there is one Sailor Celestial in all four dimensions, Sayaka." Yuma tells the others, "Everyone, this is Sayaka. She is a good friend of Kata, Tsuki, and their family."

Sayaka says, with a bow, "Nice to meet you all." Soon after, our heroes and heroines introduce themselves with Neptune giving her status as the 'main protagonist' in her usual way that confuses Sayaka.

Noire tells Sayaka, "Just ignore Neptune. She says the weirdest of things."

Neptune responds, "Hey! I don't say weird things! Well, maybe I do, but they are true things! Sure, I'm not the 'central character' of this fic, but I'm the main character of the Neptunia games!"

Suguha says, slapping herself in the forehead, "Oh, boy."

Nepgear tells Sayaka, nervously, "My big sis is really excitable sort, Sayaka."

Blanc says, "That's putting it majorly lightly Nepgear."

Sayaka asks the CPUs, "So, you are really goddesses from another world?"

Vert says, with a nod, "Yes, we are. We come from a world known as Gamindustri…"

Sayaka asks, curiously, "Gamindustri?"

Noire asks, curiously, "You heard of it?"

Sayaka says, "Actually, yes!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Say-Say!" Sayaka flinches from the sound of the voice while our group gasps at that sound.

Neptune says, shocked, "Gadzooks! That voice!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see none other than Compa running over to them.

Nepgear yells out, excitedly, "Compa!"

Compa looks to see the CPUs and she says, excitedly, "Oh, Nep-Nep! Ge-Ge! It's you!"

Neptune says, excitedly, "Hey, Compa!" Compa then brings Neptune into a bone crunching hug before releasing her.

Vert says, with a smile, "It is good to see that you are okay."

Compa asks, "What are all of you doing here?"

Uni says, "Looking for you and the others, Compa."

Compa says, with a smile, "That's nice!"

Nepgear tells Compa, "We're glad that you are okay, Compa."

Compa says, with a smile, "I'm just fine. I've been helping out the people since I got here since they have been getting so many boo-boos due those mean Academia people attacking them."

Noire says, "We can see that Compa."

Compa says, looking at Kazuto and the others, "Who are your new friends? I've never seen them before."

Kazuto says, "It is a long story, Compa."

Rika says, with a grin, "A real long story." Soon after, the CPUs and the others start to explain to Compa about Kazuto, Suguha, and their group in a way that Compa can understand, Sayaka can't help to look at Kazuto and Suguha and imagine their dimension's versions of them.

( **Elsewhere; Around the same time** )

Elsewhere within Heartland, we are inside of a high-tech command center where we find Edo Phoenix standing on a balcony overlooking a group of people working at computer desks while typing on keyboards in front of thin holographic screens.

Edo thinks in his mind, determined, _"You are out there. I know it."_

Just one of the personal in the command center shouts out, "Edo-sama!"

Edo asks that personal member, a young woman, "What is it?"

The female command center personal responds, "Edo-sama, we have just gotten this information!" When a huge thin holographic screen appears close to the ceiling, Edo's eyes widen at what he sees.

Edo thinks in his mind, with a wicked smile, _"We have you now!"_

Just another member of the command center, a young man, yells out, "Edo-sama!"

Edo asks this person, "What is it?"

The man replies, "Some of our forces have been attacked!"

Edo asks, shocked, "By whom?"

The man responds, "A duelist using a Duel Runner used by those in Standard and Synchro Dimensions!"

A third person says, "We have confirmed Synchro Dimension energies in that area! It is a duelist from the Synchro Dimension!"

Edo thinks in his mind, surprised and confused, _"What's a Synchro Dimension duelist doing here?!"_

The second person, the male, then shouts out, "We have a picture of the attacker!" When another holographic screen appears, Edo's eyes widen, again, when he sees that picture.

Edo yells out, strongly, "Send in the special forces that we had prepared to capture this duelist immediately!" The personal in the command center look at Edo and he yells out, strongly, "This duelist is vital to the Professor's plans! We need her now! Do it!"

The command center personal respond in unison, "Yes, Edo-sama!"

As the command center personal get to work, Edo thinks in his mind, with a sly smile, _"At long last, our utopia will finally be fulfilled! You won't escape this time! We have your sister and now, we have you!"_ As Edo looks at the latest holographic screen, it shows none other than Serena's Synchro Dimension counterpart, Serenity, racing through Academia forces and beating them in duels.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, the Professor is talking to a figure in the shadows.

The figure says, "I can assure you, Professor-sama. She won't be getting away this time."

Professor tells the figure, "Are you certain about this? She is the toughest of the Sailor Moons even the Standard Dimension's version."

The figure responds, with a grin, "True, but I know their weakness." The figure then looks at none other than Asuka, Momoe, and Junko and all three of them are standing at attention and having blank looks in their eyes as if they were robots or something like that.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Returning to the Kingdom Hearts universe, our heroes and heroines that haven't gone into the XYZ Dimension are facing the entrance into the boss room of Floor 75 of Aincrad with the Sailor Scouts of the group are in Sailor Scout form.

Sammy, who has joined the group, says, "Doesn't look much different from the boss room doors."

Tai says, "It was 'same old theme'."

Matt says, "Namely the ominous feel to the entrance to show that there is something big, bad, and powerful within."

Sailor Moon rubs her right armored arm and Yolei asks, a bit nervously, "Was it that bad?"

Sailor Moon replies, with a sigh, "I wasn't directly there. I had gone down to the secret GM access point at the Blackiron Palace in order to figure out the limits of 'special privileges' to figure out how to use it in order to get us out before SAO went any further. I found a way to access what was going on in this room. I…I saw the whole slaughter. Over thirty of the top players, including Kirito and Asuna, went in and after the battle was over, fourteen were gone."

Plenty of the others flinch at that and TK says, "So, it was the same story like our battles on floors twenty-five and fifty, huh? Damn it!"

Mimi asks, a bit nervously, "I hate to be rude, but were those battles that bad?"

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah. It seems like for every quarter-way point up the castle, meaning every twenty-five floors, there is a super tough boss that's tougher than those bosses before or after them."

Yolei clenches her right hand into a fist causing Hawkmon to say, seeing this, "Yolei…"

Sailor Moon tells Yolei, "I doubt that you and the other Digital Knights would have made a significant difference and in fact, despite surviving the battles of twenty-five and fifty before, you could have suffered…casualties too if you were there."

Davis says, "Well, no time to dwell on the past."

Sailor Jupiter says, punching her fists together, "Yeah, it is time to focus on the present and kicking the ass of that jerk that put you in that nightmare!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Don't underestimate him, Jupiter. We have an idea what he is capable of, but we don't have a full idea."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Tuxedo Mask was right. Not even Sammy and I know what he is truly capable of. Look out for anything." Plenty of the others can't help to nod their heads in agreement and the group opens the doors in which they see only Heathcliff inside.

Heathcliff says, "Welcome everyone."

Sailor Moon asks, sarcastically, "No, Skull Reaper to greet us?"

Heathcliff says, "Please, Serenity. Do you really believe that I would be so…cliché? I think not."

Davis says, "Well, you really thought that we would let those two go alone? Think again."

Heathcliff replies, with a grin, "Actually, I was expecting all of you."

Sailor Mars asks, sarcastically, "Really?"

Heathcliff says, with a sly smirk, "This is more perfect for what I have planned."

Tuxedo Mask asks, curiously, "What do you mean?" Sailor Moon looks at Heathcliff in the eyes and her eyes start to widen.

Sailor Moon says, "Tuxedo Mask, get everyone out of here now!"

Everyone looks at Sailor Moon in surprise and Heathcliff says, snapping his fingers, "Too late, my dear Serenity." Just then the doors slam behind them and everyone that has special powers, minus Sailor Moon, yelp out in which the Scouts of the group and Tuxedo Mask return back to their 'civilian forms'.

Mina asks, surprised, "What the?"

Amara says, "Our powers."

Heathcliff says, "Are negated due to a power dampening field which also prevents your Digimon partners from Digivolving."

Tai yells out, stunned, "What?!"

The Digidestined hold up their digivices, they 'beep', but when their Digimon stay in their current forms, Veemon says, shocked, "I can't digivolve!"

Gatomon says, strongly, "Damn it! He must have created a version of the 'jamming signal' created by the Dark Spires!"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Correct, Gatomon."

Lita says, "Hold up! Sailor Moon still has her powers!"

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "And I intend to use them now!"

Heathcliff says, snapping his fingers again, "I don't believe so, Serenity." Just then everyone, expect for Sailor Moon and Sammy, gets bound in energy chains in which all of them are restrained.

Kari says, grunting as she struggles, "Can't move…!"

Tai says, angrily, "Damn it!"

Sammy yells out, angrily, "What is this?"

Heathcliff responds, "A bit of motivation to do things my way." Heathcliff then takes out some kind of crystal and he says, "This crystal contains the location of where Kirito-kun, Selene, and the others are located. Your Keyblades will unlock the path of them."

Sailor Moon asks, sarcastically, "Let me guess: We don't get it unless we pass your challenge?"

Heathcliff says, with a grin, "I believe that even a 'Meatball Head' would realize that my dear Serenity."

Sailor Moon says, with a snarl, "Even time that I see you…"

Sammy tells Sailor Moon, "Easy, Meatball Head. He is just trying to get to you."

Sailor Moon nods her head and she asks, "And how do we get that?" The crystal vanishes from Heathcliff's hand and his shield and sword turn into its 'duel disk' form causing Sailor Moon to ask, "A duel?"

Heathcliff replies, "A tag team duel with your brother and you against my partner and I."

Sammy asks, "Partner? Who would partner with you?"

Just then a male voice says, "I would." Everyone then looks to see none other than Izuru, with a black version of Sailor Moon's duel disk' attached to his wrist, walking up.

Quite a number of our group flinching from the sight of Izuru and Mimi says, nervously, "Creepy."

Palmon says, with a nod, "You said it, Mimi."

Izuru says, "Izuru Kamukura."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Excuse me?"

Izuru responds, "That's my name. I have heard of your reputation. Let us see if it well deserved." Izuru activates his duel disk causing an 'energy blade' containing Pendulum and Monster Zones.

Heathcliff says, "It will be a tag duel. Izuru and I against you and Sammy, Serenity."

Sammy attaches orange-brown version of Sailor Moon's duel disk to his left wrist and he says, "That's fine with me!"

Sailor Moon asks, "Hold on! Where did you get that duel disk?"

Sammy replies, "Washu gave it to me."

Sailor Moon gains an image of a chibi-Washu with a 'V' for victory sign and she thinks, annoyed, _"I'm really going to need to talk to her."_

Heathcliff asks, activating his duel disk, "Shall we get started?"

Sailor Moon takes her duel disk out of her sub-space pocket, attaches it to her armored left wrist, and she says, "Not like you are giving much of a choice." Sammy and Sailor Moon activate their duel disks causing the 'energy blades' containing their disks' Monster and Pendulum Zones to appear in which all four duelists insert decks into their duel disks.

Izuru says, "This shall be a regular duel not an Action Duel."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Izuru says, "I have my reasons."

Heathcliff says, snapping his fingers, "Now, let us get started." The 'scene' then shifts into the arena on Floor 75 of Aincrad and there is a large audience in the stands with the others, still 'chained up', are on one side.

TK says, "We're in the arena where Kayaba and Kazuto dueled!"

Tai says, with a sneer, "I guess that he wants to make it a real 'show stopper' of a production."

Heathcliff says, "Before we start, there is one more thing."

Sammy asks, curiously, "What?" Heathcliff then holds out his hand, Ravel, the Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000) Sacred Beast Monster card appears in his hand, and Heathcliff puts it in his duel disk.

Sailor Moon says, surprised, "Hey!"

Lita asks, "How did he do that?"

Amara says, with a plain tone, "We shouldn't be surprised by his tricks by now." The four duelists' duel disk shuffle their decks, their touch screens display 8000 life-points for each tag team of duelists, and all four of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Moon, Sammy, Heathcliff, and Izuru say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon and Sammy: 8000

Heathcliff and Izuru: 8000

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "I'll take the first turn! And since this is a regular duel, I draw!" Sailor Moon says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I take scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon puts the two cards on her disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in her Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors, the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, and the number 1 below Stargazer with number 8 below Timegazer. Sailor Moon says, as an image of her crystal pendulum appears swinging between the two columns, "With this, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts a card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come on out, dragon of the duel colored eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, a 'light' comes from it, and the 'light' is revealed to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, putting three cards into the main slot, "And I end my turn with three cards face-down!"

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "My move then." Heathcliff says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I place one card face-down." Heathcliff says, putting five cards into the main slot of his disk, "And I end with five cards face-down." Sailor Moon and Sammy give surprised looks and Heathcliff asks, "Did I confuse you?"

Sammy says, drawing a card, "As if!" Sammy says, as an image of Sailor Moon's crystal pendulum appears on the field, "Since this is a tag duel, I use Meatball Head's Pendulum Scale to Pendulum Summon!" Sammy puts five cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Come on out, guys! Cyber Dragons, Morphtronic Scopen, and Morphtronic Videon!" A circle of light appears on the field, five 'lights' come from it, and those 'lights' are revealed to be three Cyber Dragons (2100/1600), Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400), and Morphtronic Videon (1000/1000) in attack mode.

Sailor Moon asks, surprised to see the Cyber Dragons, "When did you get those cards?"

Sammy says, with a smirk, "I've been improving my deck, Meatball Head." Sammy yells out, "And speaking of improving my deck! I Overlay two of my Cyber Dragons!" Two of the three Cyber Dragons go into a vortex in the ground, Sammy puts the two Monster cards on the same Monster Card Zone, he puts an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, and he yells out, "I XYZ Summon Cyber Dragon Nova!" Out of the vortex, Cyber Dragon Nova (2100/1600), a black and silver winged version of Cyber Dragon with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode in which Sammy says, "But he isn't going to stick around since I use him to rebuild the Overlay Network! Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution!" Cyber Dragon Nova goes into a vortex that appears on the field, Sammy puts another XYZ Monster card over Cyber Dragon Nova's XYZ Monster card, and he yells out, "Time to take this duel into overdrive! Meet Cyber Dragon Infinity!" Out of the vortex, Cyber Dragon Infinity (2100/1600), a larger and fiercer version of Cyber Dragon Nova with three Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode. Sammy says, "By the way, every Overlay Unit that my Infinity has boosts his power by two hundred!" Cyber Dragon Infinity goes from 2100/1600 to 2700/1600 and Sammy says, "Next, I tune my Morphtronic Scopen with Videon!" Scopen turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Videon, turning it transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, Sammy takes a Synchro Monster card and he says, " _If you want to tick off this full metal monster, go right ahead! Synchro Summon!_ " Sammy puts the card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Drill through Power Tool Mecha Dragon!" Out of the light, Power Tool Mecha Dragon (2300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Sammy says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Lucky Iron Axe and equip it to Power Tool! Now, he gains five hundred more attack points!" Power Tool Mecha Dragon goes from 2300/2500 to 2800/2500 and Sammy says, drawing a card, "When Power Tool is equipped with a card, I draw a card!" Sammy says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I end my turn with one card face-down!"

Izuru says, drawing a card, "Not bad." Izuru says, putting one card into the main slot, "However, not good enough. I play Dark Hole and destroy all monsters on the field."

Sammy says, "Wrong! Once per turn, I can remove an Overlay Unit from Infinity and negate the activation of your card!" Cyber Dragon Infinity absorbs an Overlay Unit and shines a light causing a black hole that was forming in the skies above to vanish while Cyber Dragon Infinity goes from 2700/1600 to 2500/1600.

Izuru says, "All according to plan."

Sailor Moon and Sammy gain confused looks and Sammy asks, "What?"

Izuru says, putting one card into the main slot, "You shall see when I play my Spell Sanctuary card. Now, all of us are allowed to take a spell card from our decks and put them into our hands." One card comes out of each duelist's deck and Izuru says, putting another card into the main slot, "And I shall use that card now. I play another Spell Sanctuary."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Another one?"

Izuru says, "Indeed. And now, all of us draw another spell card from our decks." Another card comes out of each of the duelist's decks and Izuru says, putting another card into the main slot, "And I activate yet a third Spell Sanctuary."

Sammy says, annoyed, "Again? What's the big idea? You know that you are helping us too!"

Izuru says, putting one card on his duel disk, "A considerable risk necessary for this. I release all three of my continuous spell cards and play Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" Everyone gasps as the images of the three Spell Sanctuary continuous spell cards vanish from the field and out of a storm, Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Izzy says, "That's what he was going for!"

Tai says, annoyed, "Just perfect!"

Sailor Moon thinks in his mind, _"You took the words right out of my mouth."_

Izuru says, putting one card into the Field Spell slot, "Next, I play my Fallen Paradise." The whole field transforms into a wasteland and Izuru says, drawing two cards, "Due to this spell, when I have any of the Sacred Beasts on my field, I can draw two cards from my deck." Izuru puts a card into the main slot of his disk and he says, "And then I play my Card Destruction. All of us must discard our hands and draw new cards equal to the number cards that we have discarded." All four duelists discard their hands and redraw new cards from their decks, three cards for Heathcliff, Sailor Moon, and Sammy while Izuru draws four cards.

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my Disgraceful Charity!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be the Disgraceful Charity trap card and Sailor Moon says, "Thanks to this card, all cards that we had to discard this turn due to card effects are returned to our hands." All the cards that both duelists discarded due to Izuru's Card Destruction are then returned to their hands.

Izuru says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Mina asks, "What are Sailor Moon and Sammy going to do now?"

Amara says, "That's a good question."

Matt says, "They are facing a Sacred Beast. One of the most powerful monsters in Duel Monsters rivaling the Egyptian Gods and Aesirs!"

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, nervously, _"No kidding!"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Returning to Heartland, Sailor Moon's Synchro Dimension counterpart, Serenity, is on her Duel Runner and speeding along until she hears something in which she looks to see another Duel Runner coming up fast.

Serenity thinks in her mind, _"Wow! This person is coming in fast!"_ Soon enough, Serenity gets a good view of the Duel Runner and it can be seen that Duel Runner looks like a silver-grey version of the one used by Security in Neo Domino City with the person on it a male with brown hair, grey-green eyes, and dressed similar Yellow Ra students on Academy Island.

The man says, "You must the Sailor Moon of the Synchro Dimension."

Serenity retorts, sarcastically, "How did you ever guess?" Serenity tells the man, "And from the way that you are dressed, you must be a member of Academia."

The man retorts, "That's right, girl. The name is Zhan and I belong to the elite special forces."

Serenity asks, "Special forces?"

The man, Zhan, tells Serenity, "More specifically, our forces to deal with duelists from your dimension: The Synchro Dimension."

Serenity asks, with a glare, "To invade my home world?"

Zhan replies, "You tell me, princess." Zhan and Serenity activate their Duel Runner's duel disks, the main screens of their runners display an image of a Field Spell card, and a computer voice says 'Field Spell: Crossover Accel' is heard in which the two Duel Runners create some kind of 'field' that causes Action Cards in spheres floating all around them. The two duelists' duel disk part of their Duel Runners shuffle their decks and the two of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Serenity and Zhan say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Serenity: 4000

Zhan: 4000

Serenity says, putting one card, "I'll start this duel off! First, I'm going to get a little more horsepower with Speedroid Horse Stilts!" Just then Speedroid Horse Stilts (1100/1100) appears on the field in attack mode and Serenity says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Now, due to my Horse Stilts' ability, I can play one level four or below Speedroid monster from my hand! And I choose Tri-Eyed Dice!" Soon after, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice (300/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and Serenity says, "And now, I tune Tri-Eyed Dice with Horse Stilts!" Tri-Eyed Dice turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Horse Stilts, turning it transparent, and when Serenity gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field in which Serenity says, " _Spread those wonderous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at lightspeed! Synchro Summon!_ " Serenity puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Swoop in like the wind, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Serenity then puts two cards into the main slot of her disk and she says, "That will end my turn!"

Zhan says, drawing a card, "Then it is my move!" Zhan says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Foolish Burial! I can send one card from my deck to my graveyard!" A card comes out of Zhan's deck and he puts it into his graveyard slot.

Serenity says, "Which means that you are planning to bring it to the field right now."

Zhan says, putting another card into the main slot, "That's what my Instant Surface spell card is for, Sailor Moon of the Synchro Dimension. Now, I can revive one level four or below Water monster from my graveyard and it is my White Moray!" White Moray (600/200) then appears on the field in attack mode and Zhan says, putting one card onto his duel disk, "Then I play my Blizzard Dragon next!" Blizzard Dragon (1800/1000) then appears on the field in attack mode and Zhan says, "By the way, when my White Moray is brought back from the graveyard, it becomes a Tuner monster."

Serenity asks, shocked, "A tuner?"

Zhan says, with a plain tone, "I did say that my group was trained to fight Synchro Dimension duelists. I tune White Moray with Blizzard Dragon!" White Moray turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Blizzard Dragon, turning it transparent, and creating a column of light when Zhan gets a Synchro Monster from his Extra Deck. Zhan then says, " _Deep within the oceans of our world, emerge fan of the seas! Synchro Summon!_ " Zhan puts his Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Meet dragon of the seas: Coral Dragon!" Out of the light, Coral Dragon (2400/500) appears on the field in attack mode. Zhan says, discarding one card from his hand, "I activate my Coral Dragon's ability! By discarding one card in my hand, I can destroy one card on your side of the field and I choose your Clear Wing!"

Serenity retorts, strongly, "Wrong! I activate Clear Wing's ability! Since you activated the effect of a level five or higher monster, Clear Wing automatically negates its effect and sends it packing! Go, Dichroic Mirror!" Clear Wing shines a light from its wings that destroys Coral Dragon and Serenity says, "And now, Clear Wing gains its attack power until the end of this turn." Clear Wing Synchro Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 4900/2000.

Zhan says, drawing a card, "Since you destroyed Coral Dragon, I get one card from my deck." Zhan then displays Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets (1600/2000) and Poly-Chemicritter Hydragon (200/2800) and he says, "Next, I use the ability of Stream, Dragon Ruler of Droplets in which I discard him and one dragon or water monster from my hand in order to play Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls from my deck!" A card comes out of Zhan's deck and when he puts it on, Tidal, Dragon Ruler of Waterfalls (2600/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Zhan says, putting the last card in his hand into the main slot of his disk, "And now, I activate my Dragon's Mirror spell card! I can Fusion Summon a dragon type Fusion Monster by removing the needed materials from play! I remove my Blizzard Dragon, Coral Dragon, Dragon Ice, Stream, and Poly-Chemicritter Hydragon!" After removing five monster cards come out of Zhan's graveyard, all five said monsters then appear on the field and goes into a fusion vortex in which he says, " _Dragons of the seas, untie into one to form the ultimate five-headed hydra! Fusion Summon!_ " Zhan says, putting a Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, "The ultimate dragon: Five-Headed Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Five-Headed Dragon (5000/5000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Serenity yells out, shocked, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Zhan says, "Then here is the punchline. Five-Headed Dragon, attack!" Five-Headed Dragon unleashes a powerful elemental attack from its five heads at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

Serenity says, "Not going to happen! I activate Tri-Eyed Dice's ability from the graveyard! By removing it from play, I can negate your attack!" Serenity removes said card from her graveyard and an image of Tri-Eyed Dice appears in front of Clear Wing, but Zhan grabs on Action Card.

Zhan says, putting the Action Card into main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Over Sword! Not only does it boost my monster's attack points by five hundred, but Five-Headed Dragon's attack can't be negated!" Serenity snarls as Five-Headed Dragon goes from 5000/5000 to 5500/5000 as the shield created by Tri-Eyed Dice shatters in which Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is vaporized causing an explosion that causes Serenity to grunt as she loses 600 life-points. Zhan says, "Tidal, it is time to put her away!"

As Tidal prepares to attack, Serenity says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Wrong! A Hero Emerges!" Serenity's face-down card is revealed to be A Hero Emerges trap card and Serenity says, "Thanks to this trap card, you have to choose one card in my hand and if it is a monster, I get to summon him! However, I have only one card in my hand, so, let's get to it! I play Speedroid Skull Marbles to defend me!" Serenity then last card in her hand on her duel disk and Speedroid Skull Marbles (0/3000) appears on the field in defense mode.

Zhan says, with a plain tone, "My turn is over." On the meanwhile, Five-Headed Dragon goes from 5500/5000 back to its original 5000/5000 due to Over Sword's effect ending.

Current Score:

Serenity: 3400

Zhan: 4000

Serenity draws a card, "My turn! I draw!" Serenity says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my face-down: Lost Star Descent!" Serenity's face-down card is revealed to be the Lost Star Descent trap card and Serenity says, "And now, I can revive one Synchro Monster from my graveyard in defense mode, but the downside is that it loses all of its defense points, it loses a level, and it can't switch into attack mode. So, I revive Clear Wing!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000-2500/0) then returns to the field in defense mode in which Serenity says, "And since there is another monster on the field that's not a Speedroid, Skull Marbles has to hit the road!" Skull Marbles shatters as it is destroyed by its own effect and Serenity says, putting one card on her duel disk, "However, I replace him with Speedroid Dominobutterfly!" Speedroid Dominobutterfly (100/300) then appears on the field in attack mode and Serenity says, "And now, I tune Dominobutterfly with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!"

Zhan asks, surprised, "What?!" Speedroid Dominobutterfly then turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, causing it to become transparent, and a column of light appears on the field as a new Synchro Monster card appears on Serenity's duel disk.

Serenity says, " _Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down your enemies with your brilliance! Synchro Summon!_ " Serenity yells out, "Shine now! Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Out of the light, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (3000/2500), a monster that looks much like Clear Wing Synchron Dragon, but with crystal blue wings, appendages, and its head is shaped similar to Stardust Dragon's head, appears on the field in attack mode. At that moment, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon's card starts to glow.

( **On the meanwhile; Elsewhere** )

Within the 'secret base' hidden within the ruins of Heartland, Suguha, Kazuto, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Kotone, Hiyori, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Adult Neptune, and the CPUs, main and Candidates along with Suguha's two Digimon partners, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, are with Yuma's and Kite's friend, Sayaka, and the CPUs' friend of Compa as they look around in which they see a is a young teenage girl with white skin, long blue hair, and magenta eyes. On her head she wears a pair of Speaker-embedded headphones made on Planeptune that receives sound from a guitar wirelessly. On the left side of her stomach she has a treble-clef tattoo with a pink heart attached to it. Her outfit is a handmade stage costume with a black base and pink accents. Around her neck is a choker with a pink heart pendant attached, and the black and pink belt around her waist has a pink checkered box on the back, lined with black.

This young lady is performing a show in which the people are loving and Nepgear says, "It looks like Five-P-B is here and she is doing what she can to help."

Compa says, with a nod, "That's right, Ge-Ge. We're doing all we can to help."

Asuna says, with a smile, "She is very pretty."

Kotone says, with a smile, "And she has a great singing voice."

Kazuto says, with a grin, "Seven would have a rival in her." Just then there is a bright glow coming from behind Kazuto and he looks to see Suguha looking a pair of Duel Monster cards while Hiyori is gently shaking her with no success.

Hiyori asks, concerned, "Suguha? Suguha?!"

Kazuto asks, curiously and concerned, "Sugu?!" Everyone then focuses their attention at Suguha and see what's happening.

Uni asks, confused, "What's up with her?"

Blanc says, "She looks like she is in a trance." Kazuto then looks to see the two cards that are glowing are Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, his eyes widening, _"Those cards…No, those monsters…!"_

Neptune says, amazed, "What the Nep?! It looks like she is in some kind of freaky trance!"

Noire says, annoyed, "Maybe because she is."

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu! Sugu, snap out of it!" However, Suguha doesn't snap out of her trance as she continues to stare blankly at her glowing cards.

( **Back to the duel; A brief time afterwards** )

With the duel between Serenity and Zhan, they are facing ahead in which Serenity shouts out, "Crystal Wing, give that five-headed freak a headache!"

Crystal Wing prepares to attack, Zhan asks, confused, "You are attacking my stronger monster?"

Serenity replies, with a smirk, "That's right. By the way, Crystal Wing gains the attack points of the monster that it is battling as long as it is level five or above." Zhan gives a look of shock as Crystal Wing goes from 3000/2500 to 8000/2500 and Serenity shouts out, "Whirlwind Krystallos Edge!" Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon rams into Five-Headed Dragon and Zhan grunts out as he takes 3000 points of damage.

Zhan says, "I still have life-points and Five-Headed Dragon can't be destroyed in battle by monsters that aren't Light monsters."

Serenity says, grabbing an Action Card, "Then maybe this can help." Serenity says, putting Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Haunted Missile! You lose one thousand life-points!" Zhan gasps as a missile appears below Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and it fires it right at Zhan in which Zhan races for another Action Card and grabs it.

Zhan says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Acceleration! Effect damage becomes zero!"

Serenity says, putting another Action Card into the main slot, "Action Magic: No Action! Your Action Card is negated!" Zhan gasps as his Action Card is negated and he gets slammed by the missile causing him to yell as he is sent flying off his Duel Runner and crashing into the ground as he loses 1000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Serenity: 3400

Zhan: 0

With the end of the duel, Zhan's out of control Runner slams into the side of the wall causing it major damage while Serenity comes to a stop as he looks at her fallen opponent.

Serenity asks, "Hey, are you okay?"

Just then a voice calls out, "You won't be." Serenity gasps, but before she can turn around, she yelps as she is hit in the back by something and she pulls out a dart causing her to become really sleepy in which she struggles against the tranquilizer used against her, but she collapses into a heap on the ground as she only hears her dragon roaring as it vanishes due to the end of the duel while shadows loom over the Synchro Dimension's Sailor Moon as she goes into unconsciousness.

( **Back in the underground; A brief time soon after** )

Returning to the 'hiding spot' of the 'surviving' citizens of Heartland from Academia's assault, Suguha's two cards stop glowing causing her to faint right into Naruto's arms in which Kazuto grabs the cards before they fall to the ground.

Naruto yells out, concerned, "Suguha-chan! Hey, Suguha-chan!"

Sakura goes over, uses her abilities to 'scan' Suguha, and she says, "It's okay. She is just unconscious."

Keiko asks, concerned, "What happened to her?"

Kazuto says, looking at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's cards, "I can't be sure at all, Keiko. I might have an idea." Kazuto looks at the two cards with Asuna looking at them while Kazuto looks at his younger adoptive sister/cousin with concern.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Back in Aincrad, the tag duel with Sailor Moon and her younger Earth brother, Sammy Tsukino, against Heathcliff and Izuru continues on with everyone else in their group trapped and Sailor Moon, looks like she is in a trance, but she then shakes her head.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, confused, _"What the heck just happened to me?"_

Heathcliff asks, "Is something wrong?" Sailor Moon regains her focus, looks at the situation, and she glares intently at Heathcliff.

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "Nothing is wrong!"

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "It is your move."

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "Don't remind me."

Everyone else gives concerned looks and Darien thinks in his mind, _"Serena…"_

Sammy thinks in his mind, _"What was that all about? Meatball Head looks like she 'zoned out' for a second."_

Sailor Moon looks at her hand and Heathcliff then says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my trap: Gravity Bind!" Heathcliff's face-down card is revealed to be the Gravity Bind trap card and he says, "Now, all monsters that are level four or above can't attack."

Sammy yells out, "I don't think so! I use Cyber Dragon Infinity's effect and release one Overlay Unit to negate and destroy your trap!" Cyber Dragon Infinite absorbs an Overlay Unit, its stats go from 2500/1600 to 2300/1600, and the 'hologram' of Heathcliff's Gravity Bind continuous trap card vanishes.

Heathcliff tells Sammy, with a smile, "Thank you."

Sammy asks, with a glare, "For what?"

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "You'll see."

Lita says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Neither do I, Lita-chan. He wanted the squirt to use his dragon's ability and Sammy fell right into his trap."_ As an image of her crystal pendulum appears, Sailor Moon says, "With my already set scales, I can summon monsters that are two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts two cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Performapal Odd-Eyes Phoenix and Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from the circle, and the 'lights' are revealed to be Performapal Odd-Eyes Phoenix (2000/1000) and Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus (1200/1600) in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then I activate my Performapal Fireworks spell! By destroying one Performapal on my field, my opponent suffers damage equal to its attack points!" Sailor Moon looks at Odd-Eyes Phoenix, it nods its head, and Sailor Moon shouts out, "I send Phoenix packing and Phoenix give you, two, a two-thousand-point hot foot!" Phoenix flies into the air, burst into flames, and the flames are rain down on Izuru and Heathcliff, but neither of them flinch at all as they lose 2000 life-points.

Mina says, shocked, "Whoa! They didn't even flinch!"

Sailor Moon says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Since a Pendulum Monster on my field is destroyed, I can release one monster in order to play this guy…Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Minitaurus vanishes in which Odd-Eyes Lancer Dragon (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I activate my Spiral Flame Strike spell card! Since I have an Odd-Eyes on the field, I can destroy one card on the field!"

Izuru says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I think not. I activate my Dark Bribe trap card." Izuru's face-down card is revealed to be the Dark Bribe counter-trap card and he says, "You are allowed to draw one card, but your spell is negated." Sailor Moon draws a card from her deck as her spell card is negated.

Sailor Moon yells out, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Fine! I activate my Pendulum Reborn trap card!" Sailor Moon's next face-down card is revealed to be the Pendulum Reborn trap card and Sailor Moon says, "And now, I can revive one Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck or graveyard!" Just then Performapal Odd-Eyes Phoenix (2000/1000) returns to the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"And thanks to him, I just got my Rush Recklessly spell and I can boost one of my other Odd-Eyes dragons' power enough to take out their life-points!"_ Sailor Moon shouts out, "Phoenix, claw out his monster!" Phoenix dives down on Heathcliff's face-down monster, but she gasps in shock as it is revealed to be The Unhappy Maiden (0/100) in defense mode in which when it is destroyed, since it was in defense mode, Heathcliff doesn't lose any life-points.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Too bad, Serenity. Due to my Maiden's ability, since it was destroyed in battle, the Battle Phase automatically ends."

Sammy says, "Saw that coming."

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "Not helping squirt."

Sammy says, "And you should realize that he is reading us like a book, Meatball Head!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Indeed."

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk and with an annoyed tone of voice, "Just go!"

Amara says, "He is letting him get to her."

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon and Sammy: 8000

Heathcliff and Izuru: 6000

Heathcliff says, drawing a card, "My move." Heathcliff says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Raigeki! All monsters on your field are now destroyed."

Sammy yells out, "Not so fast! Once again, I use Infinity's ability and remove an Overlay Unit to negate that effect!" Cyber Dragon Infinity absorbs its last Overlay Unit, its stats go from 2300/1600 to 2100/1600, and Heathcliff smiles at this causing Sammy to gasp in realization.

Tai says, with a glare, "He played into his hands, but then again, he really didn't have a choice."

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding, Tai."

Heathcliff says, pushing buttons on his disk's touch screen, "Now, I can activate all three of my face-down cards: Three Embodiment of Apophis!" All three of Heathcliff's face-down cards are revealed to be the Embodiment of Apophis continuous trap cards in which their monster forms (1600/1800 X 3) appear on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Hotaru says, nervously, "They don't seem that strong to me."

Mina tells Hotaru, "Hotaru, those trap-monster cards still also count as trap cards.'

Hotaru gasps in realization as Heathcliff says, putting one card on his disk, "Lady Venus is right, Lady Saturn. I release my Apophis in order to play Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" All three Embodiments of Apophis turn into flames that transform into Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0/0) in attack mode. Heathcliff says, "And since we have four continuous trap cards in our graveyard, I'm sure that you can understand Uria's power." Uria then goes up from 0/0 to 4000/0 and Heathcliff says, "I also use his ability and destroy one spell or trap card on the field." Heathcliff then points to Sammy's face-down card and he says, "And I choose that one." Uria unleashes flames that destroys Sammy's face-down card, Attack Guidance Armor trap card.

Sammy says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Heathcliff says, "Next, I activate my Phantasmal Martyrs spell card! Since I have two more cards in my hand and Uria or Hamon is on the field, I can discard my hand in order to play three Phantasmal Martyr Tokens." Heathcliff discards his entire hand and three Phantasmal Martyr Tokens (0/0) appear on the field in attack mode in which Heathcliff says, drawing two cards, "And now, I draw two cards due to Fallen Paradise's effect." Heathcliff smiles at what he draw, puts one card on his duel disk, and he says, "And now, I release all three tokens to play the final Sacred Beast: Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!"

Raye says, "Oh, boy!" All three Token vanishes as a column of blue light comes out from the ground and out of the blue light, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei says, nervously, "Okay, this is bad."

Ken says, with a nod, "I agree, Yolei."

Heathcliff says, "Uria, take out my former nephew's Cyber Dragon Infinity with Hyper Blaze." Uria unleashes powerful flames at Cyber Dragon Infinity and it roars out in pain as the flames engulf it before it explodes causing Sammy to fall down to the ground on his butt as he and Sailor Moon lose 1900 life-points.

Sailor Moon says, worriedly, "Sammy!"

Heathcliff says, "Raviel, teach my former daughter a lesson against her Phoenix!" Raviel slashes Phoenix causing it to explode into flames in which Sailor Moon is sent skidding back a bit as she and Sammy lose 2000 more life-points.

Darien yells out, concerned, "Serena!"

Davis asks, "You, two, okay?'

Sammy retorts, sarcastically, "Do we look okay?"

As Sammy struggles to his feet, Davis says, nervously, "When you put it that way…Not really."

Heathcliff then says, with a sly smile, "Next, I banish all three Sacred Beasts in order to form them into Armityle the Chaos Phantom!" Everyone gasps as three Sacred Beasts vanishes into 'dark smoke' and when Heathcliff puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, Armityle the Chaos Phantom (0/0) appears from the 'dark smoke' in attack mode.

Tai says, "From bad to worse."

Izzy asks, "Hold on, why didn't he do that after he summoned Uria and Raviel in the first place?"

Heathcliff says, putting the last card in his hand into the main slot, "And now, I play Mischief of the Time Goddess! This card allows me to skip your turn and go to my next battle phase!" There are gasps of shock and Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "By the way, Armityle also gains ten thousand attack points during my turn." Armityle goes from 0/0 to 10,000/0 and Heathcliff says, "And now, Armityle, destroy Cyber Dragon and end this. Transmigration Wave!" Armityle unleashes a black hole straight for Cyber Dragon.

Ami says, worriedly, "If that hits, they're finished!"

Darien yells out, worriedly, "Serena!"

Sailor Moon says, pushing buttons on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast!" Soon after, Cyber Dragon is sucked in and both Sammy and Sailor Moon are engulfed in a massive explosion that creates a ton of smoke that engulfs the whole area.

Kari yells out, horrified, "Serena! Sammy!"

Izuru says, plainly, "It is over." Just then they hear a pair of voice coughing from the smoke and when smoke and dust dispel, a badly smoking Sammy and Sailor Moon, with her helmet destroyed and armor cracked, are still standing with their remaining monsters as well as nine hundred life-points causing Izuru to say, showing a bit of a surprised expression, "But how?" Soon after, everyone looks to see a face-up Rush Recklessly Quick-Play spell card and Nutrient Z trap card.

Sailor Moon says, with a winch, "I played my Rush Recklessly and Nutrient Z. My Rush Recklessly boosted Cyber Dragon's power by seven hundred points and my Nutrient Z boosts our life-points by four thousand since your attack was able to take out two thousand or more of our life-points. Sailor Moon asks Sammy, concerned, "Sammy, are you…okay, squirt?"

Sammy responds, "Do I look okay, Meatball Head? But…I'll live."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Well done. I end my turn." Armityle goes back from 10,000/0 back to its original 0/0 since its ability has ended.

Current Score:

Sailor Moon and Sammy: 900

Heathcliff and Izuru: 6000

Sammy says, drawing his card, "My turn!"

Tai says, "Those two are on a knife edge now."

Matt says, "No joke, Tai."

Sammy says, putting one card into main slot of his disk, "I activate my Junk Box spell card! Now, I can revive one Morphtronic from my grave, but it is destroyed at the end of the turn! I choose Scopen!" Morphtronic Scopen (800/1400) returns to the field in attack mode and Sammy says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then my Scopen's ability allows me to summon one level four or less Morphtronic from my hand and I choose Staplen!" Morphtronic Staplen (1400/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sammy says, "And now, I tune my Scopen with my Staplen!" Morphtronic Scopen turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Staplen, causing it to become transparent, and when Sammy gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field in which Sammy says, " _Docking strength to protect world peace! Synchro Summon!_ " Sammy puts his Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he says, "Gear up, Power Tool Dragon!" Out of the light, Power Tool Dragon (2300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Sammy says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Next, I play Morphtronic Lantron!" Morphtronic Lantron (200/200) appears on the field in attack mode and Sammy says, "And now, I tune my Lantron with Power Tool!" Lantron turns into a single star that turns into a single ring that surrounds Power Tool, causing it to become transparent, and when Sammy gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field in which Sammy says, " _The courage and power to protect the planet is a revolution! Synchro Summon!_ " Sammy says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Evolve, Life Stream Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Life Stream Dragon (2900/2400) appears on the field in which causes the Signers of the group to have their Marks of the Dragon go activates namely Sammy, Sailor Moon, Davis, and Kari. Sammy says, "Life Stream Dragon's ability activates! When Synchro Summoned, our life-points become four thousand!" Life Stream Dragon rains down healing energy that heals both Sammy and Sailor Moon while their life-points go up to 4000.

Mina says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Davis says, with a grin, "And that's why he is a Signer!"

Izuru says, "It matters not."

Sammy says, with a grin, "Oh, it does matter." Izuru gives a surprised look and Sammy says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Overload Fusion! Now, I can remove monsters from my grave to Fusion Summon a Dark Type Machine monster! So, now, I remove all three Cyber Dragons, Cyber Dragon Nova, Cyber Dragon Infinity, Scopen, Staplen, Videon, Lantron, and Power Tool! That's right! Even in the grave, they are just waiting to kick your butts!" All ten said monsters appear on the field and Sammy says, putting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, "Now, come on out, Chimeratech Overdragon!" All ten monsters vanish in which Chimeratech Overdragon (?/?) appears on the field in attack mode and Sammy says, "It's attack and defense points are eight hundred times the number of monsters used to summon him!"

The others are shocked by this and Cody says, "Since Sammy used ten monsters to summon him…"

Joe says, flabbergasted, "That means that it has eight thousand attack point!" Chimeratech Overdragon goes from 0/0 to 8000/8000 with close to ten heads appearing out of its body.

Izuru says, "Even that power won't help you."

Sammy says, putting one card into the main slot, "We'll see. First, I play my Charm of Lamentation spell card!" Sammy says, "Now, Chimeratech, use the power of my ten loyal friends to teach this jerk a lesson! Smash Armityle!"

Chimeratech Overdragon unleashes a beam of energy from one of its mouth, but Izuru says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Spirit Barrier." Izuru's face-down card is revealed to be the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and Izuru says, "As long as we have a monster on the field, we take no battle damage." Chimeratech Overdragon's attack slams into Armityle's chest, but Armityle remains on the field in which Izuru says, "And our mighty creature can't be destroyed in battle."

Sammy says, with a grin, "I know." Izuru gives a confused look and Sammy says, "My Charm of Lamentation allow me to draw a card when my monster hasn't destroyed yours in battle." Sammy draws a card and Sammy says, "Oops. By the way, you should know that my monster can also attack your monsters any number of times equal to the number of monsters that I used to summon him."

Yolei says, shocked, "That means ten attacks!"

Amara says, with a grin, "And Sammy can draw up to ten new cards!"

Sammy yells out, "Hit him again, Overdragon!" Chimeratech attacks Armityle with the same result due to its ability and Izuru's trap card, but Sammy's spell allows him to draw another card in which he yells out, "Again, Overdragon!" Chimeratech attacks Armityle for a third time with the same result, but when Sammy drew his next card, his eyes widen in which he shouts out, "This is it, Overdragon! Hit him again!" As Chimeratech prepares to attack, Sammy says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Trap Booster spell! I discard one card to play one trap card!" Sammy discards one card, puts one more card into the main slot of his disk, and he yells out, "And I choose Royal Decree! Now, all other trap cards are useless!" Izuru gives a look of surprise as his Spirit Barrier 'greys out'.

Sailor Moon says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Sammy shouts out, "End this!" Chimeratech unleashes its next attack and hits Armityle causing a massive explosion to engulf both Heathcliff and Izuru as they lose 8000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon and Sammy: 4000

Heathcliff and Izuru: 0

With the end of the duel, Sammy tells Life Stream, Power Tool Mecha, and Chimeratech, "Thanks a lot." The two machine dragons and one Signer Dragon nod their heads as they along with other Real Solid Vision 'projections' vanish from the field while the others are freed from the chains.

Patamon says, "We're free!"

Veemon says, excitedly, "They did it!" Soon after, Darien transforms back into Tuxedo Mask while the Scouts of the group return to their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms.

Sailor Sun says, "We got our powers back!"

Sailor Moon tells Sammy, with a grin, "Not bad, squirt."

Sammy retorts, with a smirk, "Told you, Meatball Head. I'm a Signer too."

Davis says, "And you proved it, bro." When the smoke and dust clear, Heathcliff and Izuru are gone, but there are the three Sacred Beast cards, Hamon, Uria, and Raviel, Armityle the Chaos Phantom (0/0) Fusion Monster card, and the crystal that Heathcliff was holding earlier on the ground.

Yolei asks, confused, "Where did they go?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "This doesn't surprise me."

Sailor Moon picks up the cards and the crystal and she says, "At least, we got these."

Yolei asks, "Can we trust anything from that guy?"

Sailor Venus responds, nervously, "Like that jerk said: Do we have any choice?" The others look at each other and they know that question has a good point.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Returning to Heartland, we are within the underground hiding spot for the surviving citizens of Heartland where we find Naruto and Shion looking at their Marks of the Dragon as they are glowing before they stop in which Naruto and Shion look at each other.

Kotone asks, curiously, "What was that?"

Shion says, "Sammy and Serena were in a big duel in which one of them had to summon their Signer Dragon."

Keiko asks, surprised, "Really?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah. But don't worry, those two are okay."

Hiyori asks, curiously, "How do you know?"

Rika tells Hiyori, "It is a kind of a 'Signer thing', Hiyori." Hiyori doesn't really understand, but she nods her head anyway.

Neptune asks, curiously, "What's with the 'glowing tattoos'?"

Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "They aren't tattoos, Neptune."

Asuna says, with a bit of a nervous smile, "They are a bit…of a long story." Neptune gives a confused look, but she shrugs her shoulders.

( **Sometime later; Elsewhere in Heartland** )

Right now, we are within the ruined streets of Heartland where we find Tuxedo Mask, Sailor Moon, and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts are walking through the ruined streets of Heartland.

Sailor Jupiter says, "This place is a wreck."

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "You've got that right, Jupiter."

Sailor Moon says, solemnly, "This is just awful."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Yeah, kitten."

Sailor Nebula says, "We're going to need to stop Academia."

Sailor Venus asks, "Hey, what do you think happened to our girls' counterparts from here and the other two dimensions?"

Tuxedo Mask says, with a smile, "I'm sure that they are okay."

Sailor Nebula says, with a nod, "They seem capable of handling themselves."

Sailor Moon nods her head and she thinks in her mind, _"I hope so."_

Sailor Saturn says, "I hope that Davis and the others will be okay by themselves."

Sailor Neptune says, "I'm sure that they are just fine, Firefly."

( **On the meanwhile; Elsewhere** )

Within another portion of Heartland, our Digidestined and their Digimon are exploring and looking for any signs of occupancy in the area, but there is no luck at all.

Hawkmon, Tentomon, and Biyomon fly down and Sora asks, "Any luck Biyomon?"

Biyomon says, "Not a thing, Sora."

Tentomon says, "This place is empty."

Tai says, looking around, "Not surprising since this is a war zone."

TK says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Mimi says, nervously, "This is so terrible."

Yolei says, with a nod, "Awful."

Gabumon says, "No wonder Kazuto's counterpart from this world is so nasty."

Matt says, "If my home and my world was so ravage like this, I would be pretty mad too, Gabumon." Davis and Kari then stop as a powerful 'sensation' goes through and they shake their heads.

Gatomon sees this and asks, "Are you and Davis okay, Kari?"

Everyone else looks at Davis and Kari and Kari says, "I'm okay, Gatomon. It is just…" Davis and Kari then flinch and they grunt out in unison causing them to hold their heads.

Veemon says, worriedly, "Davis!"

Ken asks, "What's wrong?"

Just then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Hey! Who are you?!" Everyone looks to see none other than Shark leaping down in front of them.

Mimi says, nervously, "Um, just a few travelers."

Shark says, with a glare, "Travelers? Are you kidding me? You really think that I would fall for a lame story...?!" However, before Shark could finish, dark energy comes from his deck within his duel disk attached to his left wrist. Davis and Kari then grunt out as that same 'dark energy' comes them from and they yelp out in pain.

Tai yells out, shocked and worriedly, "Davis! Kari!"

Ken says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Yolei asks, worriedly, "What's happening to them?"

Veemon says, worriedly, "Davis! Kari!"

Veemon and Gatomon run over to their partners and Patamon says, "Hold on!" However, it is too late in which Veemon and Gatomon scream out as they are engulfed by the 'dark energy' which has Kari to transform into Valkyrie Sailor Sun, but then she gains a dark pink butterfly mask over her eyes and nose as well as dark pink sparkling colored lips. This 'dark energy' engulfs Veemon and Gatomon causing them to digivolve to their Mega forms of UlforceVeedramon and Magnadramon, but then UlforceVeedramon gains a dark blue and golden armor, his eyes become violet in color, and gain dark violet metallic wings while Magnadramon becomes a dark pink color with dark pink eyes, one half of her wings become dark grey while the other half become dark violet.

Palmon asks, shocked, "What's happening to them?"

Hawkmon says, "Oh no! They have gone into their Chaos Modes!"

Yolei asks, stunned, "Chaos Modes?"

 **Digimon Analyzer (Hawkmon's voice)**

" **That's right, Yolei. Chaos Mode. A mode change of pure destruction and anarchy! UlforceVeedramon's Chaos Mode has turned him into a Chaos Dragon Knight Digimon, wielding a dark dragon sword of destruction, he is a pure corrupt form of the noble Dragon Knight Digimon of the Royal Knights, and his Chaos Calibur and Shadow Crown attacks will make sure of that! Magnadramon Chaos Mode has turned Magnadramon into an Anarchic Dragon Digimon, infused with both the darkness and the light, and she uses her Twilight Fall and Dark Chalice attacks to spread pure anarchy!"**

Mimi says, nervously, "This isn't good."

Sora says, with a nod, "No joke!" Davis gives an angered roar and his eyes, blank with a sinister red glow, glares at Shark in which his duel disk appears around his left wrist and it activates immediately causing the 'energy blade' containing the Pendulum and Monster Card Zones to appear in which the computer voice saying the words 'Field Spell: Crossover' causing multiple platforms of Real Solid Vision to appear.

Shark asks, with a sneer, "This again? So, you want to fight, huh?" Shark yells out, activating his duel disk, "Then I'll give you one!" Both duel disks shuffle their duelist's decks, their disk's touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, and both of them draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Shark and Davis say in unison as their duel begins causing a lot of Action Cards to fall onto the field.

Tai yells out, "Davis, wait!" When Tai steps forward, Sailor Sun roars out darkly and lashes out with her sword creating a massive trench in-between Sailor Sun, Davis, Shark, and the two corrupted Mega Digimon and the rest of the Digidestined and their Digimon.

TK says, shocked, "Kari…"

Ken says, "Be careful. She isn't in her right mind now."

TK says, with a nod, "We can see that Ken."

Shark says, "Since it seems like one of these freaky 'Action Duels' like that blond haired guy that I dueled before, I can't draw a card since I'm taking the first turn."

Joe asks, curiously, "Did he say blond haired guy?"

Mimi says, with a nod, "I think so, Joe."

TK thinks in his mind, _"It must be Naruto."_

Shark says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I don't need to draw cards! Since I have no monsters, I can play Depth Shark without a tribute!" Just then Depth Shark (1400/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Shark says, putting another card on his duel disk, "Since I have a Water monster on my field, I can play Silent Angler too!" Soon after, Silent Angler (800/1400) appears on the field in defense mode and Shark says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play my Sea Lord's Amulet! As long as this card remains on the field, my Water monsters can't be destroyed by your effects, but this card is gone after your third turn! But this duel will be over long before then!" Shark then points to an Action Card and he yells out, "Depth Shark!" Depth Shark leaps up, knocks the Action Card into Shark's hand, causing him to smirk, and he yells out, putting the card into the main slot, "Next, I play the Action Magic known as Water Mine! For every Water monster on my field, you take five hundred points of damage!" Davis grunts out as he is hit by two explosions causing him to lose 1000 life-points.

Tai says, worriedly, "Davis!"

Shark says, "That's enough pain from me!"

Current Scores:

Davis: 3000

Shark: 4000

Davis says, with a dark tone to his voice while drawing a card, "And your pain starts right now! I draw!"

Shark says, "And since it is your turn, my Depth Shark's power doubles!" Depth Shark then goes from 1400/0 to 2800/0 due to its ability.

Davis' eyes become a sinister dark golden color with a red glow to them in which he says, displaying Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I take scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Davis puts the two cards onto his disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in the Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors and the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, in which the number 1 is below Persona Dragon and the number 8 is below Mirage Dragon.

Shark thinks in his mind, strongly, _"This again!"_

Davis says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Next, I activate my Pendulum Shift card! This allows me to take one monster in my Pendulum Zones and makes its Pendulum Scale from one to ten! And I make Mirage Dragon's scale a ten!" The number below Mirage Dragon then goes from up 8 to 10 and Davis yells out, darkly, "And if you are too stupid to realize what's up, then it means that I can summon monsters that are levels two through nine this turn! Forces of creation and destruction, swing like the pendulum and unite! Draw into the twilight and infinity! Pendulum Summon!" Davis puts three cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Show yourselves: Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Schwarzschild Light Dragons!" A circle of light appears on the field, three 'lights' come from the circle, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) and two Schwarzschild Light Dragons (2000/0 X 2) in attack mode.

Shark says, shocked, "Those dragons!"

Davis yells out, with a dark sly tone, "Are major trouble for you, fool! Now, I Overlay both of my Light Dragons and build the Overlay Network!" Both Light Dragons turn into streams of light that goes into a vortex in the ground as Davis puts their Monster cards in the same Monster Card Zone in which a new XYZ Monster card appears over them. Davis shouts out, darkly, "Prepare yourself since I summon a monster that will turn you into cosmic dust! My mighty dragon that can warp space and time and leave you a husk! Come froth, Number One Hundred and Seven: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon!"

Shark yells out, flabbergasted, "What?! No!" Out of the vortex, an upside long triangle appears and that 'triangle' transforms into Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (3000/2500), a large black and red dragon that has the number 107 on its right cheek with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, in attack mode.

This shocks the others 'event' and Mimi asks, confused, "Did Davis have that card before?"

Yolei says, nervously, "I seriously don't think so, Mimi."

Davis says, putting an Action Card into the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Haunted Missile! You lose one thousand life-points!" Shark gasps as a missile comes out of Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's mouth and explodes in front of him causing him to yell out as he is sent flying before he slams into the ground, hard, as he loses 1000 life-points. Shark gets to his feet and Davis says, with a dark sneer, "It looks like the tables have turned, fool!"

Shark responds, "Looks can be deceiving, pal!"

Davis retorts, darkly, "Don't kid yourself fool! My dragons are going to make sure that this ends right now!" Both Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon roar out while Shark glares at them with a determined look on his face. Unknown to all of them, a mysterious hooded figure is looking at the duel some distance away with intent as the battle between Davis and Shark unfolds…

 **End Chapter 57**

Well, everyone, here it is! It took a bit of work, but it is done. I hope that there are no 'plot holes' due to what happened with the loss of the original versions of this chapter, but between you and me, I think that this version is a much better version than the original. Hopefully, you will enjoy this too. Please read and review and tell me what you think, but no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	58. Dragon Wrath and Capture Madness

At the start of this chapter, things have taken a turn in the last chapter with two of the Digidestined going to the 'dark side'. No pun intended…Maybe. And it looks like Academia is making their 'big push' to complete their plans since our Moon Princess' Synchro counterpart is in BIG trouble. But the main question is: What the heck is going on here with Davis and Kari? Well, as I have been saying before and I will say again: You are going to have to read to find out, everyone! And yes, I know that this is getting really old, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 58: Dragon Wrath and Capture Madness**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Within Heartland, we head into the secret base where Kazuto's group has been led by Yuma and Kite where the group have found the Hyper Dimension version of Compa and she and the CPUs were reunited, but now, we join them as Suguha has just regained conscious after fainting due to her Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon cards reacting to Serenity's Action Turbo Duel through Kazuto's group doesn't know that fact.

Hiyori asks Suguha, "Suguha, are you okay?"

Suguha asks, holding her head, "I think so. What happened?"

Rika says, "Well, two of your cards glowed, you went into a trance, and then you fainted when your cards stopped glowing."

Suguha asks, confused, "Say what?"

Kazuto says, "It is a hard to believe, but that's what happened Sugu."

Suguha asks, "Let me guess: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Suguha says, still holding her head, "No wonder I have a throbbing migraine…" Suguha then gasps as an image of the duel between Shark and Davis enter her mind and Suguha says, leaping to her feet, "Oh, crap!"

Rika says, "Whoa! Easy, girl!"

Keiko says, "You just fainted, Suguha. You should rest."

Suguha says, "No time! Davis and the Digidestined are here!"

The others are surprised and Asuna asks, "Suguha-chan, how can you know?"

Suguha responds, "I don't know! I just some kind of vision and something is wrong with Davis! Really wrong! We've got to go now!" Suguha then looks to see her broach and her duel deck inside of a card case in which she uses her Force powers to bring them to her hands.

However, Kite's voice booms, "You aren't going anywhere." Everyone looks to the source to see Kite looking at them.

Suguha asks, with a menacing glare on her features, "What was that?"

Kite says, "You heard me. Since Academia is targeting you and the other versions of Sailor Celestial, we need to keep all of you out of their hands."

Kazuto says, narrowing his eyes, "I don't like where this is going."

Kite retorts, with a glare, "So what?" Suguha and Kazuto stare down Kite and plenty of the others look worried that a confrontation is about to start.

Neptune says, seemly to no one, "Okay, next scene!"

( **Elsewhere in Heartland; A short time soon after** )

Within another area of Heartland, we return to the duel against Davis and Shark where some kind of 'chaotic energy' has corrupted Sailor Sun's Sailor Scout form in which she has a butterfly mask and dark pink colored lips as well as forced Veemon and Gatomon into corrupted alternate Mega forms of UlforceVeedramon Chaos Mode and Magnadramon Chaos Mode while Davis is dueling Shark with both duelists having 3000 life-points each, Shark having Depth Shark (1400/0-2800/0), whose attack powers are currently doubled due to its ability, in attack mode, Silent Angler (800/1400) in defense mode, and Sea Lord's Amulet continuous spell card on the field while Davis has Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) with Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards in his Pendulum Zones and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) and Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (3000/2500), with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, on the field with both monsters in attack mode.

Davis shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attacks Depth Shark and now, I use his ability!"

Shark thinks in his mind, _"Here it comes!"_

Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "I remove an Overlay Unit and Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon negates the effect of all other monsters on the field in which their attack and defenses points revert back to normal!" Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon absorbs one Overlay Unit, turns back into its 'sealed form', and shines a light in which Depth Shark reverts back to its original 1400/0 stats in which Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon returns to its 'monster form' before attacking Depth Shark causing a massive explosion in which Shark is sent flying as he loses 1600 life-points, but he backflips and lands on the ground safely in which Davis says, with a dark strong tone, "Odd-Eyes, get rid of his pathetic guppy with Phantom Spiral Flame!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon unleashes a powerful blue flame at Silent Angler.

Shark leaps up to grab an Action Card, puts in his disk's main slot, and he yells out, "Action Magic: Evade! My Angler swims out of the way!" Silent Anger then leaps out of the way of Odd-Eyes' attack.

Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "Did you forget my other dragon? Since you used a card effect, Tachyon Dragon gains one grand in attack power and the right to attack again!" Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 4000/2500 and Davis shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "Tachyon Stream of Destruction!"

Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon attacks Silent Angler, but Shark jumps up to get another Action Card, puts it into the main slot of his disk, and he says, "Action Card: Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed and I suffer half the damage that I would have suffered, but since my monster is in defense, all damage is a big fat zero just like you!" Silent Angler is protected by a shield that prevents it from being destroyed by Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon's attack.

Davis says, with a dark scoff, "We'll see who the big fat zero is! I end my turn!" The number below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon goes from 10 back down to 8 since the effect of Davis' Pendulum Shift Quick-Play spell card has just ended.

Current Score:

Davis: 3000

Shark: 1400

As the other Digidestined and their Digimon along with Sailor Orion look on, Yolei asks, "What has gotten into them?"

Matt says, "Got me, Yolei."

Ken says, looking at Shark, "This 'corruption' that has taken him over seem to involve that guy. His deck glowed with the same 'dark aura' that overwhelmed Davis and Kari."

TK says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right.'

Shark says, drawing a card, "My move!" Shark puts one card on his duel disk and he yells out, "I play my Saber Shark!" Saber Shark (1600/1200) then appears on the field in attack mode and Shark shouts out, "And now, I Overlay my Silent Angler and my Saber Shark and build the Overlay Network!" Both said monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while puts Saber Shark's and Silent Angler's Monster Cards on the same Monster Card Zone on his duel disk and puts an XYZ Monster Card from his Extra Deck over them in which Shark shouts out, "And now, I XYZ Summon Number One-Hundred and One: Silent Honor Ark!" Out of the vortex, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK (2100/1000) with two Water Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode.

Tai says, "I have a feeling that I may know why."

Shark says, "Silent Honor Ark's ability now activates! I remove two Overlay Units and your precious dragon becomes an Overlay Unit!" Silent Honor ARK absorbs its two Overlay Units, a chain comes from it and absorbs Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, and a new Water Overlay Unit orbs Silent Honor ARK.

Davis says, with a dark sneer, "You'll pay for that!"

Shark responds, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I doubt that since I play Rank-Up Magic: Barian's Force! Now, I can turn my Number and rank it up into a Chaos Number! I use Silent Honor Ark to rebuild the Overlay Network!" Silent Honor ARK goes up into the sky and into a vortex while Shark puts another XYZ Monster Card from his Extra Deck on top of Silent Honor ARK's card and he yells out, "Go, Chaos XYZ Evolution! Meet Chaos Number One-Hundred and One: Silent Honor DARK!" Out of the vortex, Number C101: Silent Honor DARK (2800/1500), with two Chaos Overlay Units, appears on the field in attack mode. Shark says, with a serious tone, "And now, one of your special summoned monsters becomes an Overlay Unit for my monster!" Silent Honor DARK 'zaps' Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon which turns into another Chaos Overlay Unit for Silent Honor DARK.

TK says, nervously, "That's not good."

Yolei says, "Not for Davis."

Davis darkly sneers at Shark and he yells out, "Silent Honor DARK, take out this fool once for all!" Silent Honor DARK unleashes a powerful beam from his spear in which Davis spots an Action Card, but it seems like Davis gets slammed by the attack causing him to get covered in a massive explosion.

The others gasp in shock and Tai and Ken say in unison, shocked, "Davis!" However, when the smoke and dust clear, Davis is gone like he was never there!

Shark asks, shocked, "What?"

Davis' voice booms, "Action Magic: Great Escape! The Battle Phase is ended!" Everyone looks to see Davis on one of the platforms, just fine, and he has an activated Great Escape Action Spell card on his field.

Shark says, putting one card into the main slot, "I end my turn!"

Davis says, drawing a card, "My move!" Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards from my deck!" Davis draws two cards from his deck and he says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play my Soul Exchange!"

Shark says, shocked, "No!"

Davis yells out, putting one card on his duel disk, "That's right, fool! I release your Silent Honor Dark in order to play Luster Dragon number two in attack mode!" Silent Honor DARK roars out as it vanishes in which Luster Dragon #2 (2400/1400) appears on the field in attack mode in which Davis says, with a dark sly smirk, "Your monster can only come if it is DESTROYED while having Overlay Units and not released, fool! Your other spell, protecting your Water monsters, is also useless against this card! Good thing for you that I have to end my turn since I used my spell!"

Shark says, drawing a card, "Bad news for you!" Shark says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I play the spell card: Salvage! Now, I can return two Water monsters that have fifteen hundred attack points or less to my hand!" Depth Shark (1400/0) and Silent Angler (800/1400) come out of Shark's graveyard slot and Shark says, "And my Depth Shark and Silent Angler will do nicely!" Shark puts one card on his duel disk and he says, "And Depth Shark's power allows me to bring him to the field!" Depth Shark (1400/0) then comes to the field in attack mode and Shark then leaps over to an Action Card in which he says, putting it on his duel disk, "And then I play the Action Card: Mirror Summon! When I perform one type of summoning, I can perform another of the same type on the same turn!" Shark says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "And due to this card's ability, since I have a Water monster, I can play my Cyber Shark without the need of another monster!" Cyber Shark (2100/2000) then appears on the field in attack mode by Depth Shark.

Ken says, "That's double trouble."

Shark says, "And now, I Overlay my Depth Shark and my Cyber Shark to build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Shark puts both monster cards in the same Monster Card Zone on his duel disk while putting an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of them in which he says, "Now, I XYZ Summon Number Seventy-Three: Abyss Splash!" Out of the vortex, Number 73: Abyss Splash (2400/1400) with two Water Overlay Units orbiting it appear on the field in attack mode. Shark shouts out, "And now, I activate his ability and remove any Overlay Unit to double its attack power!" Abyss Splash absorbs one of its Overlay Units and it goes from 2400/1400 to 4800/1400 and Shark yells out, "Now, attack that overgrown lizard!" Abyss Splash rams its spear into Luster Dragon Two's chest causing it to roar as it explodes causing Davis to lose 1200 life-points in which Shark says, "Lucky for you, Abyss Splash causes you half the damage when it uses his ability, but you won't be so lucky next time!"

Current Score:

Davis: 1800

Shark: 1400

Davis yells out, drawing a card, "That won't a next time, you peon! I draw!" Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us have to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Davis and Shark draw from their decks until they have six cards in their respective hands and Davis shouts out, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I, now, can now summon monsters that are now levels two through seven this turn! Forces of creation and destruction swing like the pendulum and unite! Draw into the twilight and infinity! Pendulum Summon!" Davis says, putting three cards on his duel disk, "Time for a real triple threat with my Hero Kid, Drill Synchron, and Rapid Warrior!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and those 'lights' turn into Hero Kid (300/600), Drill Synchron (800/300), and Rapid Warrior (1200/200) in attack mode.

Shark retorts, with a smirk, "Triple threat?! You mean triple dud!"

Davis retorts, with a wicked smirk, "I'm not surprised that a moron like you doesn't know how stupid you really are! Hero Kid, when special summoned, can bring two of its siblings from my deck!" Two cards come out of Davis' deck, he put them on his duel disk, and two more Hero Kids (300/600 X 2) appears on the field and Shark snarls at this in which Davis says, with a dark sly smile, "And now, I Overlay all three of my Hero Kids and build the Overlay Network!" All three Hero Kids turn into lights that goes into a vortex on the ground while their monster cards are set in the same Monster Card Zone on Davis' duel disk with an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck in which Davis says, with a dark strong tone, "And now, I XYZ Summon Number Ninety-Six: Dark Mist!" Out of the vortex, Number 96: Dark Mist (100/1000), a black fiendish monster with three Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Shark thinks in his mind, shocked, _"That monster! But that…!"_

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "And now, I activate Rank-Up Magic: True Overlord Force!"

Shark asks, confused, "What?"

Davis says, with a dark strong tone, "Now, I choose one XYZ monster on my field and I sent as many cards to my graveyard equal to its rank!" Davis discards the top two cards of his deck and Davis says, with a dark serious tone, "And now, I can rank up my XYZ monster into a Chaos XYZ monster! I rebuild the Overlay Network with Dark Mist!" Dark Mist turns into a beam of light that goes into a vortex in the sky as a new XYZ Monster card appears over Dark Mist's card on Davis' duel disk in which he yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Go, Chaos XYZ Evolution! Meet Chaos Number Ninety-Six: Dark Storm!" Out of the vortex, Number C96: Dark Storm (1000/1000), a more 'lizard-like version' of Dark Mist with four Chaos Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode. Davis shouts out, with a dark powerful tone, "And now, you fool, it is time for the beginning of the end! I tune my Drill Synchron with Rapid Warrior!" Drill Synchron turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Rapid Warrior, turning it transparent, and when Davis gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. Davis then says, " _Chilling flames engulf the entire world! Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster on his duel disk and he yells out, with a dark strong tone, "It is time to start your dark reaping, Black Rose Dragon!" Out of the light, Black Rose Dragon (2400/1800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Matt says, "That's trouble."

Tai says, "All coming for him."

Sailor Sun gives a wicked smirk and Davis yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Black Rose Dragon's ability activates! When successfully Synchro Summoned, I can destroy all cards on the field!"

Shark shouts out, "What?"

Davis shouts out, "Black Rose Gale!"

Black Rose Dragon unleashes a powerful petal storm onto the field and Shark says, "You are going to destroy your cards too!"

Davis responds, with a wicked smirk, "Not surprising that a peon like you wouldn't see the truth in front of him!" Shark gives an annoyed look and Davis shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "True Overlord Force's effect! A Chaos XYZ Monster summoned by this Rank-Up Magic card gains the ability to remove one Overlay Unit and all cards on my field are protected from card destruction effects including my own!" Shark gasps as Dark Storm absorbs one of its Overlay Units and creates a dark energy field that protects all of his cards while the petal storm destroys all of Shark's cards on the field in which Davis says, with a dark sly smirk, "Your spell might have protected your Water monsters, but it can't save itself!" Shark snarls at Davis and he yells out, with a dark serious tone, "Black Rose Dragon, start his destruction with Black Rose Flare!" Black Rose Dragon unleashes a dark violet flame straight for Shark, but he finds an Action Card before he is seemly struck by Black Rose Dragon's attack. However, when the smoke and dust clear, Shark isn't there!"

Shark's voice then booms, "Action Magic: Great Escape! This battle is over!" Everyone looks to see Shark on another platform with an active Great Escape Action Magic card on his field with a sly smirk and he says, with a sly tone, "Too bad! It looks like I can use these cards too!"

Davis says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn!"

Shark says, drawing a card, "It is your end too! My draw!" Shark says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play my Revenge of Jaws spell card! Now, I can revive one 'Shark' monster from my graveyard, so, come to the surface, Saber Shark!" Just then Saber Shark (1600/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Shark says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I play Silent Angler!" Silent Angler (800/1400) then comes to the field in attack mode and Shark says, "And now, I use Saber Shark's ability! Twice per turn, I can lower or raise one Fish monster's level by one and I choose to lower my Saber Shark's and Silent Angler's levels by one each! So, now, I Overlay my now level three Saber Shark and level three Silent Angler!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground, both monsters' cards go onto the same Monster Card Zone on Shark's duel disk, and an XYZ Monster from Shark's Extra Deck is put over them. Shark shouts out, "And now, I XYZ Summon Number Seventy-One: Rebarian Shark!" Out of the vortex, Number 71: Rebarian Shark (0/2000) with two Water Overlay Units appears on the field in defense mode. Shark says, "And now, I can revive one Number from my graveyard and give it one of Rebarian Shark's Overlay Units! So, I choose Silent Honor Dark!" Just then Number C101: Silent Honor DARK (2800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode in which Rebarian Shark transfers one of its Overlay Units to Silent Honor DARK which turns into a Chaos Overlay Unit. Shark says, "And now, Silent Honor Dark turns Dark Storm into an Overlay Unit!" Silent Honor DARK fires a beam from its staff that hits Dark Storm causing it to turn into one of Silent Honor DARK's Chaos Overlay Units and Shark shouts out, "Now, take out that overgrown lizard!"

Silent Honor DARK attacks Black Rose Dragon, but Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Wrong, moron! I activate my Soul Shield trap!" Davis' face-down card is the Soul Shield trap card and Davis says, "I cut my life-points in half to protect my dragon and end the Battle Phase!" A shield protects Black Rose Dragon while Davis' life-points are cut in half.

Shark says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Is that all? Please! You protected that worthless lizard!"

Davis shouts out, with a deadly dark glare, "That 'worthless lizard' is worth more than you, you pathetic peon!"

Shark yells out, strongly, "We'll see! I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Davis: 900

Shark: 1400

Davis says, drawing a card, "My move!" Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!" Davis draws three cards, discards two of them, and put the last card into the main slot of his disk, "And next, I play Pot of Avarice! I return five monster cards from my grave to my deck and then I draw two new cards!" Three Hero Kid (300/600 X 3), Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon (3000/2500), and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card come out of the graveyard slot, added to the deck/Extra Deck, and Davis' main deck is reshuffled in which he draws two cards in which Davis says, putting one more card into main slot of his disk, "Then I play my Dimension XYZ! Since my life-points are lower than one thousand, I can use three monsters of the same name in my graveyard to XYZ Summon!"

Shark says, realizing something, "That's why you use that trap!"

Davis says, with a dark sinister smile, "Well, it seems like your brain is working!" Just then three Schwarzschild Limit Dragon (2000/0 X 3) appear on the field and Davis says, "And now, I use my three Schwarzschild Limit Dragons and build the Overlay Network!" The three dragons turn into lights that goes into a twist in the ground while Schwarzschild Limit Dragon monster cards are grouped onto the same Monster Card Zones while a brand new XYZ Monster card appears over them.

Shark thinks in his mind, _"He must have put the third into the graveyard with his Graceful Charity! Doesn't matter! I'll take whatever he can dish out!"_

Davis yells out, "I XYZ Summon Number Thirty-Eight: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy!" Out of the vortex, Number 38: Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy (3000/2500), a massive dark blue dragon with white armor with the number 38 on the left shoulder pad and with three Light Overlay Units, appears on the field in attack mode.

Shark thinks in his mind, shocked, _"I never seen that Number before!"_

Davis says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Overlay Nova! Now, by removing Overlay Units from my XYZ Monster, your monster loses Overlay Units!" Shark gasps as Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy loses two Overlay Units with Silent Honor DARK losing both Chaos Overlay Units in which Davis says, with a wicked grin, "No way to come back now! Attack!" Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy attacks Silent Honor DARK, destroying it, and costing Shark 200 life-points.

Shark says, with a sneer, "You are going to pay for that!"

Davis responds, with a dark snarl, "That's left to be seen, fool! Make your move!"

Current Score:

Davis: 900

Shark: 1200

Shark says, drawing a card, "Your last move!" Shark says, putting one card into the main slot, "And now, I activate Rank-Up Magic: The Seventh One!"

Davis shouts out, with a dark sly smile, "And your final mistake!" Shark gives a look of surprise and Davis says, "My dragon negates your spell card and transforms it into an Overlay Unit for itself!" Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy 'zaps' the 'image' of the spell card and it transforms into an Overlay Unit much to Shark's shock and Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "Then I activate my Entranced Berserker trap card!" Davis' other face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a monster reaching out for a spell card with a pair of eyes looking at the scene in which Davis says, "Since I successfully negated a spell card, one of your monsters is forced to attack mine!" Shark gasps to see Rebarian Shark switch to attack mode and charge right at Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy which prepares for the final blow.

Shark leaps over to a new platform, grabs an Action Card, and he yells out, putting the Action Card into the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Evade! Sorry, dork, but your attack…!"

Davis says, putting an Action Card into his disk's main slot, "Action Magic: No Action! Your Action Card is negated!"

Shark says, shocked and horrified, "No!" Hope Harbinger Dragon Titanic Galaxy unleashes a powerful blast that vaporizes Rebarian Shark causing a massive explosion in which Shark is sent screaming flying through the air as he loses 3000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Davis: 900

Shark: 0

At this moment, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Neo Moon, the Sailor Scouts, and Tuxedo Mask arrive on the scene causing Sailor Jupiter to ask, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Yolei yells out, "Oh, man! We're glad that you are here!"

Sailor Venus asks, curiously, "What's going on here?"

TK tells Sailor Venus, "Something has 'warped' Davis and Kari!"

Sailor Uranus says, looking at Davis and Sailor Sun, "I don't know what's going on, but a nasty…nasty…"

Sailor Saturn asks, "What is it, Uranus-papa?"

Sailor Uranus says, shaking her head, "I don't know, Firefly! Their aura seems to be really…really…chaotic…It is more just being corrupted…but what I do know is that something powerful awoke within them!"

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "Good or bad?"

Sailor Mars responds, "You got me! Their auras…positive…negative…light…dark…it is all so…chaotic…!" Soon after, they hear a 'thud' as they look to see Shark slammed to the ground, hard, and completely stunned in which the Real Solid Vision projections vanish in which Davis holds out his arm causing a dark violet and red aura to surround Shark causing him to grunt as multiple cards leave his deck and body causing them to be seen as Number 101: Silent Honor ARK (2100/1000), Number C101: Silent Honor DARK (2800/1500), Number 71: Rebarian Shark (0/2000), Number 73: Abyss Splash (2400/1400), Number C73: Abyss Supra Splash (3000/2000), Number 37: Hope Woven Dragon Spider Shark (2600/2100), Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry (2500/2000), Number C102: Archfiend Seraph (2900/2400), and Number 17: Leviathan Dragon (2000/0).

Shark grunts out, weakly, "No…"

Yolei asks, "What's going on?"

Tai says, plainly, "Something bad." Soon after, Davis absorbs the cards into himself causing his 'chaotic aura' to grow and Sailor Sun grunts as it goes into her in which Tai shouts out, concerned, "Kari!" However, Sailor Sun unleashes a 'chaotic shockwave' at Tai and Sailor Saturn leaps in to protect him with a shield.

Sailor Saturn asks, "Are you okay?"

Tai responds, with a nod, "Yeah. Fine." When Shark looks at Davis and Sailor Sun, he gasps as a 'vision' of an armored figure and a female figure enters his mind.

Shark grunts out, weakly, "What…WHO are you?" However, Davis and Sailor Sun don't pay Shark any time as he collapses into unconsciousness, but they focus on Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Oh, man! This never ends well!"_

Davis says, pointing to Sailor Moon, "Her Numbers."

Sailor Sun says, with a dark loving tone, "Yes, Master-kun." Sailor Sun then attacks Sailor Moon, who blocks Sailor Sun's sword with her sword.

Sailor Moon yells out, "Sailor Sun, you have to fight it!"

Sailor Sun responds, with a dark plain tone, "No, I have to fight you." Sailor Sun kicks Sailor Moon in the gut and sends her floating backwards, but the other Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Orion, surround her.

Sailor Jupiter says, sternly, "Back off, Sun!" However, Sailor Sun unleashes a powerful 'dark solar flare' that knocks the other Sailor Scouts, minus Sailor Orion and Sailor Moon, from the skies and their smoking forms crash into the ground, hard!

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Girls!" However, Sailor Moon is distracted and Sailor Sun prepares to come in with attacks in which Sailor Moon is unable to defend herself, but then a whip wraps itself around Sailor Sun's right arm causing everyone to look to see Tuxedo Mask is the source of that whip which is made from an extended rose.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, "I don't think…!" Just then Davis 'teleports' right in front of Tuxedo Mask and Tuxedo Mask barely manages to block a punch from him with his free hand in which the shockwave of the punches creates a small crater around them.

Davis shouts out, with a dark angered tone, "No one touches her!"

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, winching, _"Even with my enhanced strength, thanks to the super-solider formula, I can barely hold him back!"_ Tuxedo Mask is forced to let go to block Davis' next punch and the shockwave from that punch cracks the ground even more, but before Sailor Sun can take advantage of it, Valkyrie Sailor Moon XYZ leaps in and knees Sailor Sun in the chin.

Sailor Moon says, surprised, "You!"

Sailor Moon XYZ says, plainly, "Leave this to me."

Sailor Moon responds, "Forgive me if I don't trust you right now." On the meanwhile, Sailor Orion aims her arrow right for Sailor Sun.

Sailor Orion tells Sailor Sun, "Don't make me do it, Sailor Sun." Sailor Sun then smirks as she creates an image of a gun causing Sailor Orion to freeze and go into a panic attack.

Sailor Moon asks, seeing this, "Orion?" Sailor Moon XYZ then attacks Sailor Sun with her sword, but Sailor Sun manages to block it and Sailor Sun looks into Sailor Moon XYZ's eyes.

Sailor Sun says, with a dark smirk, "I see. You aren't yourself."

Sailor Moon gives a confused look and Sailor Moon XYZ says, plainly, "You don't know what you are talking about."

Sailor Sun says, with a dark smirk, "Oh, really? You have been brought under Kayaba's control."

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What?!"_

Sailor Moon XYZ says, "You don't know what you are talking about. I…I…" Sailor Moon XYZ's eyes mind and a surge of pain rings through her head causing her mind causing her to lower her guard in which Sailor Sun gives a wicked smirk as her lips glow a dark pink color. Before anyone could say or do anything, Sailor Sun grabs Sailor Moon XYZ by the collar and kisses her on the lips causing the others to be more than surprised in which the 'chaotic aura' goes from Sailor Sun into Sailor Moon XYZ causing to squirt.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, greatly concerned, _"Uh oh!"_ Sailor Moon prepares to make a move, but she yells out in pain as she clutches her heart and a dark violet aura goes over to her.

The other Sailor Scouts say in unison, "Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, shocked, "Serena!" Sailor Moon then collapses from the sky due to the sheer pain and Tuxedo Mask manages to catch her. Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, greatly concerned, "Serena? Serena, what's wrong?"

Sailor Moon grunts out, grunting in pain, "Gah! I don't…I don't…It hurts…!" Sailor Moon yells out in pain as a dark sinister dragon comes into her mind and that 'dark aura' reaches into the sky to turn into the shape of said dragon in Sailor Moon's mind.

Sailor Venus asks, concerned, "What is that?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That's…That's the malice that Mars and I felt before!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Really?" Just then a dark aura comes out of Sailor Moon's sub-space pocket and it reacts with a 'chaotic aura' coming from Davis and his deck.

Hawkmon says, shocked, "My words!"

TK asks, "Want to bet that this and what's happening to Davis are related in some way?"

Matt says, "I think that you would win that bet, TK."

Ken says, "It must be those Number cards!"

Sailor Saturn says, pointing up, "Up there!" Everyone looks to see Sailor Sun still kissing Sailor Moon XYZ covering them in the same 'chaotic aura' around Davis and just then something comes out of Sailor Moon XYZ's left ear that vaporizes into nothingness.

Sailor Neptune asks, curiously, "What was that?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Something not natural to her body was just removed."

Sailor Mars says, plainly, "Obviously, Pluto." Sailor Moon XYZ then groans out with her eyes becoming blank while a dark silver butterfly mask covers Sailor Moon XYZ's face while her lips become a dark strawberry pink color in which her struggling stops and her eyes return to 'normal'.

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "Uh oh."

TK says, with a nod, "I agree, Venus-chan." Just then both Sailor Moon XYZ and Sailor Sun unleash a shockwave that knocks everyone, expect for Tuxedo Mask, with Sailor Moon in his arms, UlforceVeedramon Chaos Mode, Magnadramon Chaos Mode, Davis, and Sailor Orion down to the ground.

Sailor Orion, who was frozen due to her fear, snaps back to focus and she says, seriously, "No!" Sailor Orion prepares to fight, but Sailor Sun 'zips' over to Sailor Orion and judo throws her to the ground, hard! Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon XYZ then land on the ground in front of Tuxedo Mask, who is bridal holding Sailor Moon, currently paralyzed with pain.

Sailor Sun says, with a dark serious tone, "Get her!"

Sailor Moon XYZ responds, with a dark obedient tone, "Yes!" Sailor Moon XYZ charges right for Tuxedo Mask, but Sailor Moon leaps out of Tuxedo Mask's arms and rams her counterpart sending her stumbling back.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon says, grunting in pain, "I won't let…let you hurt…anyone…!" Sailor Moon screams out as the dark aura turns into the dark fiendish dragon once more and 'it' unleashes a dark roar that causes a shockwave that throws her XYZ counterpart and Sailor Sun. Sailor Sun shakes her head as she regains focuses and she then looks at Sailor Moon XYZ in which her eyes are covered in a pink glow.

Sailor Sun asks, curiously, "Huh?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, going over to Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon says, grunting in pain, "I hear…I hear a voice…it…she…she says…we will become one…become one…"

Sailor Moon XYZ says, in an entranced tone, "Become one…Become one…"

Sailor Uranus asks, confused and concerned, "Become one?"

Davis tells Sailor Sun, in a command tone, "Take her and let's go!"

Sailor Sun says, with a nod, "Yes!" Sailor Sun grabs the currently entranced Sailor Moon XYZ and Davis creates some kind of gateway.

Tai shouts out, "Davis! Kari!" Davis and Sailor Sun looks at Tai, with a concerned and pleading look on his face, but Davis' and Sailor Sun's eyes give off a dark violet-red glow before they take off through the gateway with Sailor Moon XYZ and their two corrupted Digimon partners in tow in which the gateway closes behind them causing Tai to slam his fist into the ground.

Tuxedo Mask goes over to Sailor Moon, who still has a light dark violet aura around her, and Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena!"

A light red glow comes from Sailor Moon's eyes and she groans out, "Darien-kun…"

Sailor Mercury asks, concerned, "What's happening to her?" As our heroes and heroines gather around Sailor Moon, who is covered in a light dark violet and sinister aura, they can't help to worry about her, but also about Davis, Sailor Sun, and their two corrupted Digimon partners as well.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Within the floating castle of Aincrad, Serene, Sailor Moon's/Serena's Fusion Dimension counterpart, collapses down to the ground and giving off a similar dark aura in which she looks at her duel disk attached to her left wrist and seeing that the same 'sinister glow' is coming from her deck. Serene tries to move, but she is paralyzed by some kind of mysterious and she looks up to see Asuka, Momoe, and Junko, the Fusion Dimension counterparts to Alexis, Mindy, and Jasmine of the 'Duel Academy Island era' of Standard, in front of her.

Serene says, "How could I…been so foolish? I…should have gotten you…Damn it…"

Junko says, with a grin, "You know what happens about keeping your 'friends and enemies close'."

Momoe says, with a smirk, "Don't worry. You and your sister will be in good hands."

Serene says, grunting in pain, "Yeah…right…"

Asuka says, with a sinister smile, "Don't be so resistant, Serene. If you want your little 'rebellion'…"

Serene says, with a groan, "If you were the…REAL Asuka…you would keep your word…but I know that you won't…" Serene says, with a grin, "You won't find them…I already sent a signal…"

The three young ladies look surprised and Junko says, with an evil grin, "Like it matters."

Asuka says, with a sinister sly smile, "The Professor doesn't care about them. He has both of you." Serene, paralyzed by the pain that she is feeling, looks helplessly as the three 'former' comrades look at her with sinister grins on their faces.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Back in Heartland, we find ourselves within the hidden stronghold of those resisting and/or hiding from the invasion of Academia of the Fusion Dimension in which Kite is thrown into the wall by none other than Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, who has a similar dark violet aura as Sailor Moon.

Valkyrie Sailor Celestial says, with a dark tone in her voice, "I told you not to mess with me!" Just then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial growls as she is being restrained White Heart and Orange Heart.

Adult Neptune says, shocked, "Whoa! What has gotten into you? You look really mad!"

White Heart retorts, sarcastically, "What was your first clue? The dark aura surrounding her? Or that she manhandled this guy like a rag doll?!"

Orange Heart asks, "What was gotten into you, Sugu?" Valkyrie Sailor Celestial glares at Orange Heart causing her to get nervous at her glare causing her to ask, "Was it something that I said?"

Hiyori says, concerned, "Suguha!"

Kazuto says, with a serious tone, "Sugu, you need to calm down!" Valkyrie Sailor Celestial gives a dark roar, but Purple Heart and Purple Sister restrain Sailor Celestial from the back and front.

Purple Heart says, "Suguha, you need to fight the darkness trying to take you over!"

Purple Sister says, "You need to fight! We're your friends!" Valkyrie Sailor Celestial's eyes give off a sinister glow and Purple Sister yelps as she blasted by a shockwave in which she is caught by Naruto.

Naruto asks Purple Sister, "Are you okay, Nepgear?"

Purple Sister responds, with a light blush on her cheeks, "Thank you, Naruto." However, they look to see Sailor Celestial throw Orange Heart and White Heart with Naruto using multiple Shadow Clones to catch them.

One of the clones says, "Got you!"

Orange Heart says, with a grin, "Thanks! That would have been a major ouch!" Sailor Celestial then judo throws Purple Heart off her and Naruto matches to catch her.

Purple Sister asks, "Are you okay, sis?"

Purple Heart says, "Don't worry, Nepgear. It takes a lot more than that to stop me." Naruto looks at Sailor Celestial and he winches from an image of a fiendish dragon coming into his mind.

Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy asks, seeing Naruto winch, "Naruto-kun, are you okay?"

Naruto responds, "Yeah, but that malice…" Naruto says, shaking his head, "With my 'negative emotion sense' from Kurama, it is going off the scale. Amara was right about this."

Sakura asks, "You mean about that 'unnatural malice'?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah! And it is off the scale in nastiness!"

On the meanwhile, Yuma and Compa goes over to Kite and Yuma says, concerned, "Kite!" However, the stunned Kite can only give a grunt in reply.

Valkyrie Sailor Star tells Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, "Suguha-chan, you need to fight this darkness!" Valkyrie Sailor Celestial holds her head and gives a yelp of pain as the dark aura takes the form of a fiendish dragon, the same one that came from the 'dark aura' surrounding Sailor Moon.

Black Sister asks, "What is that?"

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"Kit, you have the same ability that I had 'granted' the First Hokage's wife. You can sense it like I do, don't you?"**_

Naruto tells Kurama, **"No kidding, Kurama! Believe it!"** Just then Naruto 'senses' something and looks at his duel disk in which there is a 'dark glow' coming from it in which Naruto takes out his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card where a 'dark smoke' is coming off those cards.

Sailor Galaxy says, "Your cards…"

Sailor Celestial gives a dark roar and Kazuto shouts out, concerned, "Sugu!"

White Sister (Rom) says, nervously, "Scary…"

White Sister (Ram) yells out, "If she is possessed or something, why don't we beat the 'bad stuff' out of here?"

Purple Sister responds, "Goodness! Ram, no! It is more complicated than that!"

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"Not as much as you think! It is those dragons! They aren't just cards, gaki! They are connected to powerful dragons!"**_

Naruto responds, **"No duh, Kurama!"**

Sailor Celestial stumbles around, holding her head in pain, and Kazuto and Naruto grab onto her in which Kazuto shouts out, "Sugu, you need to fight it!" Sailor Celestial looks at Kazuto and Naruto with that red glow in her eyes in which Hiyori, Rika, Keiko, and Sailor Star also grab onto Sailor Celestial causing her to struggle.

Hiyori says, pleadingly, "Suguha, please get a hold of yourself!"

Keiko says, "We're your friends and family!"

Rika says, "Yeah, girl! You can't let whatever this take control of you!"

Sailor Celestial gives out a dark roar as the dark aura surrounds her and Sailor Galaxy says, also grabbing Sailor Celestial, "Celestial, you need to fight this!" Sailor Celestial continues to struggle, but Naruto's and Sailor Galaxy's desire and need to help Sailor Celestial in which their Force powers create an unintentional three-way Force bond causing them to winch as images of a massive dark fiendish dragon fills Naruto's and Sailor Galaxy's minds, but two of them fight back and help Sailor Celestial 'suppress' the 'malevolent force' overtaking her causing the dark aura to vanish along with the sinister glow in her eyes.

Sailor Celestial slumps against those holding her and Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial weakly looks at the others and she says, weakly, "Big…Big brother…Everyone…?"

Sailor Celestial stumbles and Sailor Star says, "We have you!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah, believe it."

Purple Sister asks, "Will she be okay?"

Rika says, "That's the question, Nepgear."

Just then a male voice says, his voice sounding like country-side Japanese or something akin to Southern United States accent, "Hey, there! What's with all that commotion?" Everyone looks to see a short, pudgy male in his early twenties and wearing a chef's outfit.

Yuma asks, surprised, "Who are you?"

Sayaka comes over and she says, "He came in recently. He said that he was a survivor that was hiding out after Academia's first wave."

Black Sister says, her eyes widening, "Hey! I know you!"

The pudgy male responds, with a sly smirk, "I guess that a 'refined' young lady like you…" The pudgy chef starts to look Black Sister up and down causing her to get a look of disgust.

Compa says, "Hi there, Teruteru!"

Plenty in our group say in unison, "Teruteru?!"

The pudgy male asks, nervously, "Yes?" However, plenty of the others point their weapons at him and get on guard immediately.

Sayaka asks, confused, "What are you doing?"

Rika says, seriously, "Stay back! This guy isn't from this world!"

Kazuto says, seriously, "He is from another Earth where he was brainwashed by some insane girl to basically destroy society and civilization on his Earth!"

Yuma asks, surprised, "Say what?!"

Black Sister says, pointing her weapon at pudgy male, Teruteru, "Don't deny it! We know who you are!"

There is silence for a few moments and Teruteru says, gaining an insane smile on his lips, "I guess that I have gosh darn found out."

Sayaka asks, shocked, "What?"

Teruteru says, with an evil smile, "Oh, well. Too bad I already won."

Purple Heart asks, "What do you mean?" Just then there is a loud and violent shockwave that's felt by the whole facility.

Kotone asks, "What was that?"

Teruteru replies, with an evil grin, "That would be the Academia forces that I called down here!"

There are gasps from everyone in the facility and Yuma says, shocked, "No!"

Teruteru says, with an evil excited tone, "That's gosh darn, you fools! Now, Academia is going to darn bust into this hole and turn you into little cards!" Teruteru laughs evilly and insanely as people start to panic as the 'shockwaves' get louder and more violent.

Kite, who has managed to recover from Sailor Celestial throwing him to a wall, shouts out, angrily, "You little terd!"

Teruteru says, with an evil smile, "Do you want to focus on beating me up or getting your precious little friends out before them darn Academia guys turn them into cards? Oh, wait! Too late!" Just then one of the walls of the underground facility explode and Teruteru uses this distraction to get away.

Rika shouts out, seeing Teruteru run, "Hey!"

Kazuto says, "No time!" Out of the smoke and dust from the explosion, Edo and a group of Obelisk Force members emerge from the massive hole in the wall.

Edo shouts out, "Your 'rebellion' has ended! You will be captured for the glory of Academia and the Professor!" People start to run in panic and fear and Obelisk Force prepare to use their duel disks to seal them into cards, but their duel disks are then hit by kunai causing them to get disabled.

Naruto shouts out, "Not today assholes!"

Edo then notices Sailor Celestial and he says, "Ah, Sailor Celestial of Standard. The FINAL Sailor Celestial."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Final?"

Sailor Star says, nervously, "Wait! You can't…"

Edo says, with a smirk, "I just have been informed that my home world's Sailor Celestial has been captured and now, we have three of the four Sailor Celestials along with the Sailor Moons of our dimension and the Synchro Dimension."

There are gasps and Kotone asks, "Say what?"

White Heart says, "It means that they are closer to finishing their plans."

Edo says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "You are ours."

Naruto yells out, strongly, "Not on your life, pal!"

Sailor Celestial calls out, "You want me? Come and get me!" Everyone then looks to see Sailor Celestial attaching her duel disk that has her dueling deck inside to her armored left wrist.

Kotone says, concerned, "Hold on, Suguha!"

Purple Sister says, "You can't!"

Green Heart says, with a nod, "Based on what you told us, if what they said is true, if they capture you, they would have all of the versions of you to complete their plans."

Sailor Celestial says, sternly, "They won't get me! I'm getting sick and tired of others getting hurt when I'm the target!"

Kazuto says, "Sugu, you can't!"

Edo says, "She has no choice!" Just then some kind of energy lines come out of Edo's duel disk and attaches to Sailor Celestial's own duel disk causing her to yelp as she starts to feel weak before she is thrown forward.

Naruto yells out, "No!" The others try to leap forward to help Sailor Celestial, but then an iron gate appears to block the others from Sailor Celestial and Edo.

Sakura asks, surprised, "What the heck?!"

Edo says, "A special field. Don't try to break through. It will negate all sorts of attacks on it."

Naruto shouts out, strongly, "We'll see!"

" **Rasengan!** "

Naruto attacks the bars with his classic spiral sphere of chakra, but he yelps as he is sent flying back into the floor.

Sailor Galaxy asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto says, rubbing his head, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Kazuto says, bringing out his Keyblades, "Then let's try this!" Kazuto then slashes with both of his Keyblades, but they don't make a dent in the bars.

Edo says, with a smirk, "I warned you. And there is no 'lock' because there is no door, so, your Keyblade can't open anything."

Black Sister says, "Then let's try this!" Black Sister fires her weapon into the bars, but they easily absorb and negate the attack.

Purple Sister says, "It is no good, Uni. This 'wall' seems to be able to absorb all sorts of attacks thrown at it and possibly even throws it back at the one that used the attack."

Sailor Celestial says, with a grunt while getting to her feet, "I feel…weak."

Edo responds, "We have a Sailor Celestial of our own and we have already captured your counterparts. You think that we wouldn't have countermeasures for your power?"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with an annoyed tone, _"Just great."_

Edo says, activating his duel disk, "There is nowhere for you to run now."

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a glare, "You think that I'm afraid of you?" Sailor Celestial activates her duel disk, their decks are shuffled by their duel disks, their disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, and just then the computer voice says 'Field Spell: Cage Colosseum Crossover' causing the whole area to transform into what looks inside like the inside of a colosseum with Sailor Celestial and Edo trapped in all-surrounding large cage with multiple Real Solid Vision platforms.

Rika asks, confused, "What the heck?"

Keiko asks, "What's going on?"

Kotone says, amazed, "Good question, Keiko."

Edo says, looking at it, "Not bad. In fact, it is perfect." Edo says, looking at Sailor Celestial, "It is finally time to show the power of Academia."

Sailor Celestial retorts, "Stop babbling and start dueling!"

Edo says, with a sneer, "My pleasure!" Sailor Celestial and Edo draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Celestial and Edo say in unison as their duel begins with dozens upon dozens of Action Cards raining down all around Sailor Celestial and Edo.

Kazuto says, lowly, "Sugu…"

Sailor Star says, lowly, "Be careful."

Naruto says, strongly, "Come on, Suguha-chan! Beat the crap out of this chump!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "You are ten times…Well, everything that pompous loser is!"

Edo snarls in anger and Purple Sister asks, nervously, "Do you have to get him angry like that?"

Sakura responds, "Don't worry, Nepgear. Compare to Suguha, he is a grade A loser!"

Edo responds, irritated tone in his voice, "We shall see!"

Sailor Celestial then displays Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards and she yells out, "Yeah! We'll see you get your butt kicked and here is how it will start! I set scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the two cards onto her disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors in her disk's Monster Card Zones. Soon after, Stargazer and Timegazer appear in two columns of light, one monster for each column, and the numbers 1 below Stargazer and the number 8 below Timegazer in which Sailor Celestial says, as an image of Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum appears swaying between the two monsters, "Now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven for this turn! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards on her duel disk, "Give me a hand, Red-Eyes Black Dragon and dragon of the duel eyes, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from it, and those two 'lights' turn into Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Edo says, "This is…Pendulum Summon."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Got that right, pal! I end my turn!"

Edo says, drawing a card, "I shall show you true power!" Edo says, putting one card into the main slot, "I play Polymerization!" Edo discards his Destiny Hero-Dynatag (1000/1000) and Destiny Hero-Drilldark (1600/1200) monster cards and he says, "I fuse my Destiny Hero-Dynatag and Drilldark!" The two monsters appear on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and he says, as he takes out a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Hero of explosive strength and hero that drills through the stones of destiny untie now and reign over this dark future! Fusion Summon!_ " Edo says, putting the Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, "Come on, Destiny Hero-Dystopia!" Out of the fusion vortex, Destiny Hero-Dystopia (2800/2400) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Celestial says, her eyes widening, "That monster."

Edo says, "I'm not surprised that you recognize it. I trained your former comrade."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You."

Edo responds, "If you are accusing me of her being your enemy, you did that yourself! Now, Dystopia's ability activates! I choose one level four or less Destiny Hero in my grave and you take damage equal to its attack points and I choose Drilldark!" An image of Drilldark goes into Dystopia and he fires a sphere of energy from his right hand that slams into Sailor Celestial causing her to skid back into the bars as she loses 1600 life-points.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Naruto says, concerned, "Suguha-chan!"

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Activate trap: Doppelganger!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Doppelganger continuous trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "When I get hit with effect damage from a monster effect, my opponent takes the same amount of damage!" The trap sends a beam that slams into Edo and he grunts as he is sent into the ground, hard, as he loses 1600 life-points as well.

Rika yells out, excitedly, "Way to go girl!"

Edo leaps back to his feet and he says, seriously, "You aren't going to defeat me so easily! I am on a sacred mission from the Professor! I will not fail!"

Sailor Celestial says, "First time for everything, bud."

Edo shouts out, "Dystopia, crush her Red-Eyes!" Dystopia charges in to attack Red-Eyes, but Sailor Celestial leaps up to grab an Action Card, however, Edo pulls on the energy wire linking his duel disk to Sailor Celestial's duel disk, which is also negating her powers, causing her to yanked to the left. However, Sailor Celestial uses the swing to catch another Action Card and put it into her duel disk's main slot.

Sailor Celestial says, "Action Spell: Miracle! Red-Eyes is safe and I take half of the battle damage!" An energy field protect Red-Eyes from Dystopia and Sailor Celestial grunts from a shockwave that hits the shield causing her to lose 200 life-points.

Edo says, putting two cards into the main slot of his duel disk, "Your tactics won't save you for long! I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2200

Edo: 2400

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "We'll see jerk!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Magic Plant! By getting rid of a continuous trap, I can draw two cards!" As the image of Sailor Celestial's Doppelganger continuous trap card vanishes, she draws two cards from her deck and she says, putting one card into the main slot, "First, I play my Red-Eyes Insight! I send one Red-Eyes monster from my hand or deck to my grave and add one Red-Eyes spell from my deck to my hand!" A card comes out of Sailor Celestial's deck, she sends Red-Eyes Metal Knight Gearfried (1800/1600) monster card to her graveyard, and another card comes out of her deck that she puts in her hand before her deck is shuffled. Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "And now, I think one Fusion deserves another with my Red-Eyes Fusion!" Sailor Celestial discard a card from her hand to her graveyard, Meteor Dragon Red-Eyes Impact (1800/2000) appears on field, and Sailor Celestial shouts out, "I fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon and my Meteor Dragon!" The two monsters turn into a fusion vortex, Sailor Celestial gets a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, and she shouts out, putting the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk, "Meet Meteor Black Comet Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Meteor Black Comet Dragon (3500/2000), a huge massive fiery violet and red dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Edo says, with a sneer, "You insult us with your perverted form of Fusion Summon! You are going to pay for such insolence!"

Rika asks, annoyed, "What's that guy's problem?"

Black Sister says, annoyed, "Yeah, it is just a game."

Edo glares at Black Sister causing her to recoil a bit in surprise and Green Heart tells Black Sister, "Not to him. And I know how he feels."

Black Heart says, "Not surprising since you are such a gamer yourself."

Sailor Celestial says, "You are going to change your tune with my dragon's ability! When he is successfully called out to the field, I can take a Red-Eyes monster from my deck and send it to the graveyard!" Sailor Celestial takes a Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (2400/2000) Gemini Monster card from her deck, puts into her graveyard, and she says, "But my dragon doesn't go quietly! He infuses my dragon with his strength to blast you with half of its attack points as damage!" The image of Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon appears in front of Meteor Black Comet Dragon and unleashes a flaming comet that slams into Edo and he roar out as he is hit causing him to lose 1200 life-points. Edo glares at Sailor Celestial and she shouts out, "Meteor Rain Impact!" Meteor Black Comet Dragon unleashes a rain storm of fiery comets right at Dystopia.

Edo says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "I think not! Activate trap: A Hero Emerges!" Edo's face-down card is revealed to be A Hero Emerges trap card and Edo says, putting one card on his duel disk, "When you attack, I can force you to choose one card from my hand and if it is monster, you have to summon it, but since it is the only card in my hand, let's get to the point! Destiny Hero-Decider!" Just then Destiny Hero-Decider (1600/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and Edo says, pushing another button on his disk's touch screen, "Then I play D-Fusion!" Edo's other face-down card is revealed to be the D-Fusion trap card and Edo says, "And now, I use it to fuse Dystopia and Decider together!" Two said monsters go into a fusion vortex and he says, as he gets a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, " _Hero from the world of darkness and hero that guides fate! Now become one and reign over utopia's twilight! Fusion Summon!"_ Edo puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk and he shouts out, "Come on, Destiny Hero-Duskutopia!" Soon after, Destiny Hero-Duskutopia (3000/3000) a golden armored humanoid monster with a 'face' that's just a sign with 'D' in the center, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Celestial says, "That won't stop my monster!"

Edo says, "D-Fusion makes my Duskutopia unable to be destroyed by any means this turn and its ability does the same, but it also negates all battle damage as well!" Sailor Celestial growls as Meteor Black Comet Dragon's attack is negated.

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "Turn end."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2200

Edo: 1200

Edo says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Edo says, putting one card into the main slot, "I start with Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!" Edo draws three cards, discards two cards, and he says, putting another card into the main slot, "I play Doctor D! I remove one Destiny Hero from my graveyard in order to summon another one! I remove Drilldark in order to revive Destiny Hero-Disk Commander!" Edo removes his Destiny Hero-Drilldark (1600/1200) monster card from his graveyard and Destiny Hero-Disk Commander (300/300) appears on the field in defense mode. Edo says, drawing two cards, "And since Disk Commander was revived from the graveyard, I draw two cards!" Edo says, "Then I use the power of Destiny Hero-Dynatag! By removing him from my grave, I can boost the power of one Destiny Hero by one thousand until my opponent's turn!" Edo removes said card and Duskutopia goes from 3000/3000 to 4000/3000 in which he shouts out, "Destroy her pathetic fusion!" Duskutopia fires a golden beam straight for Meteor Black Comet Dragon and Sailor Celestial leaps for another Action Card, but Edo pulls on the line and causes Sailor Celestial to trip, however, she rolls and grabs the Action Card.

Sailor Celestial says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of her disk, "Action Spell: Evade! Your attack is negated!"

Edo grabs an Action Card, puts it into the main slot of his disk, and he says, "Action Spell: Over Sword! My Duskutopia gains five hundred attack points and its attack can't be negated!" Sailor Celestial gasps as Duskutopia goes from 4000/3000 to 4500/3000, slams into Meteor Black Comet Dragon, and it roars out as it is destroyed in a massive explosion causing Sailor Celestial to yelp as she is knocked down to the ground by the explosion as she loses 1000 life-points.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Sailor Galaxy, Keiko, Kotone, and Hiyori say in unison, horrified, "Suguha!"

Edo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Your pathetic imitation of TRUE Fusion Summoning couldn't save you and it will be over. The new utopia will be finished!" Duskutopia then goes from 4500/3000 back to its original 3000/3000 due to Dynatag's ability and Over Sword Action Magic card's effect ending.

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 1200

Edo: 1200

Sailor Celestial retorts, strongly, "Utopia?! What kind of utopia is built on terrorizing and hurting others especially innocent people?! Your Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial knew better and they tried to stop you!"

Edo says, "Our cause is righteous and their self-righteous actions will not be tolerated! The Professor is bringing us into a new tomorrow!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "He is nothing more than a tyrant that's using that as excuse to verify his actions! He is using something that's supposed to be fun and exciting and making into a weapon of terror and pain! Just like…HIM!"

Edo yells out, angrily, "How dare…?!" Edo then gasps as a strong golden, rainbow, and dark violet in which a golden and red glow comes from Sailor Celestial's eyes.

Hiyori asks, surprised, "Suguha?"

White Sister (Rom) says, amazed, "Her eyes…"

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "I'm sick and tired of your kind and what they do! It's time that I put an end to this madness once and for all!" Sailor Celestial's deck glows for a second, Sailor Celestial puts her hand on her deck, and she yells out, "I play my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" Sailor Celestial draws the card, puts into the main slot of her disk, and it is revealed that it is the Card of Sanctity spell card much to the shock of others including Edo!

Edo asks, stunned, "What?!"

Purple Heart asks, "How did she know what card that she draw?"

Green Heart says, "I don't think she knew…She MADE the card come to her."

The others look at Green Heart and Purple Sister asks, confused, "What do you mean?" Both Sailor Celestial and Edo, after he recovers from his shock, draw half-a-dozen cards, each, from their respective decks.

Sailor Celestial says, as the image of her crystal pendulum pendant reappears on the field, "And thanks to my currently Pendulum scale, I can summon monsters that are levels two seven through this turn! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts three cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Give me a hand, my friends! Performapal Dag Daggerman, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and Performapal Silver Claw!" A circle of light appears on the field, three 'lights' come from the circle, and those 'lights' turn into Performapal Dag Daggerman (2000/600), Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400), and Performapal Silver Claw (1800/700) appear on the field in attack mode in which Sailor Celestial says, discarding Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn (100/600) Pendulum monster card, "Next, I use Dag Daggerman's ability! By discarding one Performapal, I can draw a new card!" Sailor Celestial draws a card, looks at it, and she says, putting one card into main slot of her disk, "And now, I play Polymerization! I fuse Odd-Eyes and Dag Daggerman together!" Both said monsters leap into a fusion vortex, Sailor Celestial gets a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck, and she says, putting that Fusion Monster card on her duel disk, "Now, I Fusion Summon the dragon with the eyes of courage: Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, Brave-Eyes drains the power of all other monsters on the field and making their attack points zero!" Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashes a powerful aura that reduces Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon from 1200/2400 to 0/2400, Performapal Silver Claw from 1800/700 to 0/700, Destiny Hero-Duskutopia from 3000/3000 to 0/3000, and Disk Commander from 300/300 to 0/300 due to Brave-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's ability. Sailor Celestial says, "And also, all of your monsters' abilities are negated!"

Edo says, with a sneer, "Your monsters are also powerless!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Not for long! I fuse Persona Dragon with Silver Claw!" Persona Dragon and Silver Claw then go into a fusion vortex much to Edo's surprise and shock.

Edo asks, shocked, "What? Without any fusion cards?"

Sailor Celestial says, putting the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk, "Thanks to my monster's abilities all I need is the Fusion Material Monsters and that's it! So, meet Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Soon after, Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000) comes out of the fusion vortex and onto the field in attack mode.

Rika says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Sailor Celestial says, strongly, "End this Brave-Eyes! Burning Mega Flare Burst!" Brave-Eyes attacks Duskutopia with a powerful blue flame.

Edo says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: D-Shield!" Edo's face-down card is revealed to be the D-Shield trap card and Edo says, "This trap card switches my monster into defense mode and equips to Duskutopia making it unable to be destroyed in battle!" Duskutopia then switches from attack mode to defense mode and a blue shield protects it from Brave-Eyes' attack.

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play my Mischief of the Time Goddess! Now, your turn is skipped and returned to my Battle Phase!"

Edo says, "It doesn't matter! My Duskutopia is invincible!"

Sailor Celestial says, "But your Disk Commander isn't! Beast-Eyes, attack!" Beast-Eyes Pendulum Dragon destroys Disk Commander, but since Disk Commander was in defense mode, Edo doesn't suffer battle damage. Sailor Celestial says, "Since Beast-Eyes destroyed your monster, you lose life-points equal to attack points of the beast monster that I used to summon Beast-Eyes."

Edo asks, shocked, "What?"

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "Silver Claw had eighteen hundred attack points which means that this duel is over!" Beast-Eyes unleashes a flame shaped like Silver Claw and Edo roars out as it sends him flying before slamming into the ground as he loses 1800 life-points.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 1200

Edo: 0

By this the Obelisk Force members with Edo recovered the last attack by our heroes and heroines in which one of them yells out, "Edo-sama!"

Edo thinks in his mind, shocked, _"I lost?! How can this be?"_

As the duel field starts to vanish all around them, returning them to the shelter, Sailor Celestial says, "That's how a real duelist duels, pal."

Rika says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Naruto says, excitedly, "You showed that jerk!" Edo snarls as he gets to his feet, but then the roof above Edo and Sailor Celestial explodes in which a beam of light destroys the 'energy band' connecting the duel disks of Edo and Sailor Celestial together as well as negating her powers.

Keiko asks, "What was that?"

Just then Sailor Orion leaps down from the hole of the roof and Sailor Star asks, "Shion?"

Sailor Orion says, "We thought that we detected you guys."

The Obelisk Force members snarl at this and a familiar female voice says, "Don't think about it." The Obelisk Force members look to see the Sailor Scouts and the Digidestined with their Digimon partners, minus the currently missing Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners, while Sailor Moon comes down from the hole made in the ceiling of the shelter.

Sailor Celestial says, sternly, "It's over."

Teruteru's voice then booms out, "Over, my dear?" Everyone looks to see Teruteru with an insane smile and holding something in his hands in which he yells out, with an evil smirk, "It has only begun!" Teruteru then throws out something into the air above Sailor Celestial and it 'explodes' with a bright flash forcing everyone to cover their eyes in which when they open their eyes, an unstable portal is opened causing a vortex to start sucking everyone in with Sailor Celestial, Sailor Orion, and Sailor Moon being the closest.

On instinct, Sailor Celestial pushes Sailor Moon and Sailor Orion out of the way in which she yells out, "Look out!" But then Sailor Celestial gets hit in the face by flying debris causing her to lose focus and get flung towards the gateway, but Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy grab her arms.

Sakura says, "We got you!"

Sailor Galaxy says, "Hang on!" The others move in to help, but it is too late as Sailor Celestial, Naruto, Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, and Hiyori, who manages to arrive on the scene first after the three ninja from the Elemental Countries, are dragged into the gateway which closes in a flash.

Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, who were thrown back by a shockwave from the portal, get to their feet and Agumon (Tamer) says, shocked, "Boss, no!"

Lunamon says, worriedly, "Suguha!"

Kazuto shouts out, shocked, "No, Sugu!"

Sailor Star says, shocked, "Suguha-chan! Naruto! Sakura-chan! Hinata-chan!"

Sailor Moon says, horrified, "No!" Everyone, including Tuxedo Mask, joins together and Kazuto immediately runs over to Teruteru, putting his Keyblade to his neck.

Kazuto shouts out, strongly and in an angered tone, "Where are they?!"

Teruteru responds, with an insane smile, "Ya think I'm going to tell you? And you say that I'm crazy!" Teruteru laughs in an insane evil manner and Kazuto snarls at him showing temptation to strike him down, but Sailor Star stops him in which one look from her calms Kazuto down. Teruteru is then knocked unconscious with a karate chop to the neck by Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Star tells Kazuto, "We'll find her, Kirito-kun."

Rika says, "No kidding that we will." Kazuto looks at the others and they nod their heads in agreement.

Orange Heart then looks around and she asks, "Um, aren't you missing a few people?"

Sailor Moon and the Digidestined give a flinch to that question and White Heart says, "Something tells me that we've got more bad news."

TK says, nervously, "Yep."

Rika says, sarcastically, "That's what we need to hear."

Sailor Star asks, "What happened?" As the new arrivals to the scene explain the situation about Davis, Kari, their two Digimon partners, and the Sailor Moon of this dimension, Tsuki, they are also taking the time to restrain Edo and his group to keep them from escaping for various reasons.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world, Unknown location**_

Right now, we find Suguha Kirigaya, with her duel disk attached to her left wrist and her broach in her right hand, lying on the ground and moaning as she slowly wakes up causing her to go into a sitting position.

Suguha moans out, "What hit me?"

Suguha then hears a familiar female voice say, "She's awake!" Suguha looks to the source of the voice to see Hiyori, Hinata, Naruto, and Sakura going over to her.

Hinata asks Suguha, "Are you okay, Suguha?"

Suguha says, with a groan, "Feels like I got hit by one of those youma with the power of tank." Suguha asks, looking around, "Huh? Where are we?"

Sakura responds, "Don't know. We got sucked into this gateway."

Suguha then remembers what happened before she blacked out and she says, "Oh, yeah."

Hiyori says, "We might be in another world."

Suguha asks, curiously, "Really?"

Sakura says, "We took a look outside and it seems like it is the place in that nation you call Italy out there." Suguha's eyes widen and she slowly gets to her feet.

Naruto says, "Whoa! Easy there!"

Suguha says, "I'll be okay, Naruto." Suguha then follows the group outside of the building in which she looks out to see that they are inside of a city that looks a lot like Venice, Italy.

Hiyori says, "It is lovely."

Suguha says, "Yeah, it is. But something tells me that we aren't in Italy, Hiyori."

Hinata asks, "How can you be so sure?"

Suguha says, pointing in one direction, "That might be a clue." Everyone looks where Suguha is pointing and they see a group of Obelisk Force members roaming the streets from a distance in which our group heads back inside to hide themselves.

Naruto says, "Those dorks again."

Suguha says, "I've got a funny feeling that we are in their home turf."

Hinata asks, curiously, "Really?"

Sakura says, "I've got a funny feeling that you are right, Suguha."

Hiyori asks, concerned, "What do we do?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Our friends found us before. They can do so again, believe it!"

Hinata says, with a nod, "I know, Naruto-kun. However, we need to keep us safe until they find us."

Sakura says, nodding her head in agreement, "No kidding, Hinata."

Suguha says, "If we're in the Fusion Dimension, it could mean…"

Sakura tells Suguha, "Whoa, girl! Hold on! I know what you are thinking! If this is our enemy's home world, it means that you are in their backyard and if they have your other three counterparts, they are just need you to complete their plans. You go in there and you just saying to them: 'Here I am, the final piece for your plans, just take me.' We've already had to repair enough damage to space and time already and we already have an idea that they want to mess with space and time even more."

Hiyori says, "I remember. Kite and Yuma said that Academia members that they interrogated say that they plan to fuse the Standard, Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Dimensions of Earth."

Sakura says, with a nod, "No kidding, Hiyori." Sakura then tells Suguha, "They already did a 'test run' that those goons hijacked and we went through that adventure in which sent you, Serena, Kari, Asuna, and Hinata on another adventure for whatever reason in which you had lost your memories until recently getting them back. And that whole adventure of yours and Hinata's could have been a plot of theirs too."

Suguha says, "Okay, I get it! But if we free my counterparts, we could also ruin their plans especially if we get them out of here!"

Naruto says, "Suguha has a good point, Sakura." Sakura looks at Naruto in shock and Naruto says, "Hey, I'm not done with Suguha-chan getting captured and used, believe it! But if we save her counterparts and get them out of here, we would ruin their plans big time!"

Sakura tells Naruto, "While that may be true, it is risky and even if we succeed, they are so desperate, they could launch a full-on invasion of whatever world we bring them too."

Naruto says, with a flinch, "Ooh, good point. They are just like the Akatsuki."

Sakura says, "Bingo, Naruto." Sakura says, with a sigh, "The best way to end this is not to save Suguha's counterparts…But to take out the mastermind of this whole thing." The others look at Sakura and she says, "Think about it. They are following this 'Professor' character and most likely, he is the brains of the operation. We take him out and all of his 'technical crew' as well as the means that they plan to fuse the four dimensions…"

Naruto says, snapping his fingers, "They have no way to complete their plans even with Suguha-chan and her counterparts!"

Sakura says, with a grin, "Exactly, Naruto. I think that this 'Professor' is the only one able to figure out this whole 'space-time fusion thing' while he needs assistances to get down the nitty-gritty details. We take them out and their equipment in which their whole plan goes up in smoke."

Hinata says, with a smile, "That's brilliant, Sakura."

Sakura says, seriously, "Yeah, but we are going to need the others for this. Remember what happened with that Edo guy? He had a way to temporary negate Suguha's Sailor Scout powers. They have experience with Sailor Scouts."

Naruto says, with a grin, "But they don't have too much experience with shinobi, believe it!"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yeah, but they are humans, Naruto. They'll learn."

Suguha says, "Well, at least we have got some kind of plan."

Naruto nods his head in agreement and Sakura thinks in her mind, as she looks outside, _"Let's just hope that we can use it, Suguha."_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world, Unknown location**_

Within another unknown world, we are inside of what looks like a deep dark Medieval castle of sorts where we find an unconscious Davis, Kari, Tsuki, Veemon, and Gatomon as eerie blue light is shining on them in which a dark shadow also surrounds them.

 **End of Chapter 58**

Well, it looks like the end of another chapter and there seems to be another twist to this tale as we reach the end of this next arc of the story. Things have taken another 'dark turn' in this story with the capture of three of the four Sailor Celestials and two of the Sailor Moons by Academia, Sailor Moon's XYZ counterpart has been corrupted by the corrupted Digidestined of Miracles and Light, and now, Suguha is trapped in their enemy's home turf. Oh, boy! Keep reading to find out what's going to happen next, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	59. Pathways to Darkness

Well, after all of that back and forth with separating and reuniting, you think that our heroes and heroines would be done with this already, right? Well, it looks like that they have no luck in this regard, but hopefully, they will have better luck in the next arc, right? I would say something, but that would lead to quite a few spoilers and we can't have that, can we? Anyway, yet again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 59: Pathways to Darkness**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Within Heartland, our heroes and heroines are inside of headquarters for Academia forces with their forces tied up or restrained in some kind of way or fashion with Sailor Uranus clapping her armored hands as if cleaning them.

Sailor Uranus says, "That takes care of that."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Are you sure, Uranus-papa?"

Sailor Orion says, "We've managed to capture their headquarters and plenty of the Academia forces have surrender especially with their commander 'indisposed'." Everyone then looks to see Kite, Yuma, and CPUs as well as Adult Neptune guarding Edo.

Edo says, with a plain tone, "They are cowards. Our true warriors…"

Kite says, interrupting, "Will be taken care of soon enough. Since they know that we have beaten you and have you, their supreme leader of their forces, captives as well as their headquarters, those that are still fighting have been forced into pockets and the Resistance has gained new strength and courage thanks to your defeat and capture, pal. They are divided and unable to coordinate especially with your headquarters ours. We can take our time and crush them."

Edo snarls at Kite and Yuma says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Kotone asks, "How is your friend doing?"

Yuma says, with a sigh, "Shark is okay, but he gotten beaten pretty badly."

Sailor Venus says, "Saturn healed his wounds, but he seems a bit down."

Kite responds, "His pride as a duelist has been beaten hard…and by your friend."

Tai asks, glaring at Kite, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Matt says, with a serious stare, "It was those cards that your friend, Shark, was holding that caused it."

Yuma asks, "How did Shark get those cards? He isn't a Barian Emperor anymore. How could he have those cards?"

Kite says, with a plain tone, "That's a good question. Shark didn't want to answer."

Yuma says, with a sigh, "Yeah, no kidding."

Ken says, "Those Number cards aren't ordinary cards."

Yolei then asks, "Yeah, but if those cards were originally that Astral's guys memories with the one that's number one-hundred being the 'great creator dragon' and those seven that are beyond the number one-hundred the ones that Don Thousand jerk used to 'bind' the Barian Emperors to him, then what are…?"

Kite says, interrupting, "That's a good question."

Yuma says, "Astral said that these Numbers are different from the ones that are his memories and the ones that belonged Shark and the other Barian Emperors."

Sailor Moon says, taking out her deck, "Then what are they? I didn't seem to be effected by them…"

Kite says, "You already have your own problems."

Sailor Mars says, sarcastically, "Thank you for reminding us."

Sailor Moon glares at Sailor Mars, sighs, and Sailor Venus asks, "What's up with these dragons?"

Ken says, "All that we know is that they are very powerful and I think that it is these dragons are connected to the reason that Academia is trying to 'collect' all versions of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial."

Sailor Uranus says, "Which we managed to confirm that they have captured all but Suguha. With the fact that Kitten's Synchro and Fusion counterparts have just been captured."

Yolei tells Sailor Uranus, sarcastically, "Tell us something that we don't know."

Kite retorts, in a plain tone, "I can't do that, but what I can tell you is that our Sailor Moon, Tsuki, has been brainwashed by your so-called friends."

Yolei and Tai gives a death glare to Kite and TK tells Izzy, "Good work on the computer systems, Izzy."

Izzy says, with a sigh, "Thanks, TK, but part of me wishes that I didn't."

Matt says, "What we do know is Academia is making its big play now."

Sailor Neptune says, "They could also be desperate."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sneer, "They must be to brainwash Serene's best friends in her anti-Academia group."

Sailor Jupiter says, with her own sneer, "Disgusting."

Keiko asks, concerned, "So, what can we do?"

Tai says, "We follow them, Keiko, but that's a problem in itself."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Tai's right. Their dimensional gateway system is completely sabotaged. They had that fail-safe long since ready and they completely destroyed all data that we could have used to get to the Fusion Dimension."

Cody says, "Add to the fact that based on what information we could get, they also activated a system in their dimensional transporter system that created a 'block' from any universe into the Fusion Dimension."

Sailor Pluto says, nodding her head in agreement, "Even the Gates of Time can't penetrate the 'temporal block' that they have put…at least so far."

Sailor Saturn asks, "What do you mean?"

Sailor Pluto says in reply, "There is always a way. Their technological 'space-time firewall' won't be able to block all access to their realm. There has to be a 'hole' that we can exploit."

Ken says, "Problem is finding that hole before it is too late."

Tai says, "There is also the matter of Davis, Kari, Veemon, Gatomon, and Sailor Moon's counterpart in this world."

Sailor Orion asks Sailor Mercury, "Did you get a scan of that gateway?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Yes, I did."

Izzy says, "However, it is going to take time to process the data. The readouts are quite…messy."

Rika says, with a sigh, "Great."

Tai says, plainly, "I think that we don't have to worry about finding them. I've got a feeling that they will find us."

TK says, "They might not be so friendly to us."

Tai says, looking at Agumon and Ken, "And while I'm sorry to bring up bad memories for Agumon and Ken, I'm saying that we should treat them like when Agumon was under the control of the Dark Spiral or Ken, when he was under the influence of the Dark Spore."

Ken gives a solemn sigh and Matt says, with a nod, "Right, Tai."

TK tells Ken, "You know that we have to, Ken."

Ken says, with a nod, "I know, TK."

Sailor Moon crosses her arms, closes her eyes for a moment, and when she opens them, she says, "I have something to say." When everyone looks at Sailor Moon, they are surprised by the VERY serious look in her blue eyes and she asks, "Pluto, what can you say about this 'fusion' attempt with the four dimensions?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I am not sure how they will do it, but with the chaos in the multiverse already, the damage…"

Edo scoffs at this causing plenty of the others to give him death glares and Sailor Moon says, interrupting, "Thank you, Pluto." Sailor Moon sighs and she says, "This stuff has gone on long enough. A good chunk of us got out of one nightmare and we are trying to restart our lives in which we are trying to move on into ALO. This person is using a game to cause terror across worlds and complete some kind of selfish plan."

Edo yells out, angrily, "The Professor's plan…!"

However, he is bashed in the head by Blanc and Uni says, pointing her gun at him, "Shut up." Sailor Orion becomes quite nervous, her breathing starts to quicken, and she turns away to not see the weapon in which plenty of the others notice this.

Sailor Moon says, ignoring Edo completely, "We can't let this go on. We have to end this now. When we head for the Fusion Dimension, I don't think that we should think about any ideas of negotiation at all. We go there…We go there to fight." There are plenty of shocked looks from what Sailor Moon just said and Sailor Moon then says, "This isn't a game. This is war. A war that we need to stop right now and we need to show the people of Academia that they are the ones that are wrong. In order to do that, we need to bring the fight to them and open their eyes to the truth."

Sailor Neo Moon asks, "By beating the crap out of them?"

Sailor Moon asks, looking at Neo Moon, "How did Darien-kun and I let you develop such language?" Sailor Neo Moon gives a cheeky smile causing Sailor Moon to have her suspicions, but clearing her mind of this, Sailor Moon then says, with a plain expression, "However, there is one final thing. It is the hardest thing that I have to do, but…I'm ordering that if you find the person that's known as the 'Professor'…" Sailor Moon's blue eyes then harden like never before and she says, "You are to terminate him without hesitation."

There are multiple gasps from practically everyone in the room and Sailor Jupiter yells out, shocked, "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Do you know what you are saying?!"

Sailor Moon responds, a stern and determined look in her eyes, "I know EXACTLY what I'm saying, Jupiter. I don't want to give this order…Heck, I don't want to say it. But this 'Professor'…I see nothing, but HIM…But Kayaba. And you know what he has done. All I see in this 'Professor' is him and all this proves it. There is too much at stake and I just can't stand back to try to reason with this guy. He needs to be taken down now. To end this madness once and for all. My order stands." There are shocked looks all around since one of the most unbelievable thing has happened: Sailor Moon has given a 'KILL order' much makes plenty in the group worry for all sorts of reasons.

Kazuto asks Sailor Moon, seriously, "If you are the one to face him, Serena, what then?"

Sailor Moon responds, a determined look in his eyes, "If it comes to that and he refuses to surrender…I will be the one to strike him down."

There are plenty of shocked looks from the others and then a male voice says, "Can you really do that Sailor Moon?" Everyone then whips to the source of the voice to see Aporia come out of a gateway.

Sailor Pluto says, "Aporia!"

Aporia responds, "Time Guardian."

Keiko asks, curiously, "You know him?"

Sailor Pluto says, "He is from the alternate nightmare future that Yusei and the others told about. They were the leaders of Yliaster."

There are plenty of surprised looks and Kotone asks, curiously, "Yliaster?"

Sailor Pluto asks, "What are you doing here Aporia?"

Aporia responds, pointing to Sailor Moon, "Just to speak to her."

Sailor Moon asks, "What do you want with me?"

Aporia tells Sailor Moon, "To ask you: Are you resolved to do what it takes to succeed in your mission? Can you crush this Professor without losing yourself like last time? Do you still fear yourself?" Sailor Moon slightly flinches and Aporia tells Sailor Moon, "You cannot win with the way that you are."

Sailor Moon asks, her eyes narrowing, "Why?"

Aporia responds, "For many reasons, your majesty. You put too many restraints on yourself for many reasons. You are nothing like Yusei Fudo. In his duel with Z-one, he went beyond into infinity to create the power needed to defeat Z-one and change the future from our horrible future into one that you experienced during the battle against the Negamoon. If you wish to defeat this enemy, you are going to need to go beyond your limits and achieve a new evolution."

Kazuto asks, with a glare, "And lose herself in the process?"

Sailor Moon looks at Kazuto and Aporia says, "You hold such potential yourself, Kazuto Kirigaya. And not just because you are part of Sailor Moon's royal family like your sister, Sailor Celestial, who also holds the same potential."

Sailor Star asks, "Potential?"

Aporia retorts, "The same potential as Yusei Fudo has. The same potential shown by his predecessors as great duelists: Yugi Moto and Pharaoh Atem, the original Kings of Games, and Jaden Yuki, holder of the power of the Supreme King. And there is one other with the same potential as them."

Tai responds, "I can guess: Davis?"

Aporia replies, with a nod, "Correct."

Sailor Moon asks, "So, what do you want Aporia?"

Aporia asks, plainly, "What do you believe your majesty?"

Sailor Uranus asks, "And why should she duel you?"

Aporia responds, with a sly smile, "I have the 'back door' to the Fusion Dimension."

There are gasps from the others and Rika shouts out, "What?!"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "Yeah, right!" Yolei tells Sailor Moon, "Don't listen to this jerk! It must be a trap!"

Aporia then asks, "Is this a trap?" Aporia then produces blue cube with corner cut that has the eye of Wdjat in place of the cut corner.

Sailor Pluto says, shocked, "The Quantum Cube!"

Sailor Uranus asks, confused, "Quantum Cube?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The lost ninth Millennium Item."

Sailor Venus asks, stunned, "Another lost Millennium Item?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The Quantum Cube has the power to transport people through time-space into alternate dimensions and it is a Millennium Item."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Could that help us get to the Fusion Dimension?"

Kazuto says, looking at Aporia, "He has already been there."

Aporia says, with a smile, "Exactly."

Rika asks, plainly, "Let me guess: You won't give us the means to get there unless Serena beats you?"

Aporia tells Sailor Moon, "Wise friends, your majesty." Sailor Moon doesn't reply, but she takes out her duel disk from her sub-space pocket, attaches it to her left wrist, and puts her deck into her duel disk.

Tuxedo Mask asks, concerned, "Meatball Head?"

Sailor Moon replies, looking at him in the eyes, "I'll be okay, Darien-kun." Sailor Moon then kisses Tuxedo Mask on the lips and then steps forward to face Aporia, who's duel disk appears in front of him, and Sailor Moon activates her duel disk in which both her duel disk and Aporia's duel disks shuffle their decks in which both Sailor Moon and Aporia draw five cards from their respective decks as the words 'Field Spell: Dimension Crossover' is heard in which the whole area transforms into red-black 'space' with A LOT of Real Solid Vision platforms all around with all the others inside of a 'bubble' while Sailor Moon and Aporia on see-through energy field platform together.

"Duel!" Sailor Moon and Aporia say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Aporia: 4000

Kotone asks, concerned, "Should we be allowing this Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "That's a good question, Kotone."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Do you really think that she meant when she said…?"

Sailor Uranus says, interrupting with a plain tone, "Yes, she did, Mimi. She was DEADLY serious when she gave that order to us."

Sailor Venus says, concerned, "That what we are afraid of." Plenty of the others look at Sailor Moon in concern and for various reasons in which Tuxedo Mask has the greatest concerned look in his eyes.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown location, Davis groans as he drinks some water and rubs his head.

Davis says, "Man, my aching head."

Gatomon says, "Not surprising after going around like rabbits…"

Tsuki comes over and she tells Gatomon, with a blush, "Could you not say stuff like that?"

Veemon asks Davis, "How are you feeling Davis?"

Davis responds, "I feel like I got run over by a legion of Tankmon."

Gatomon says, "Based on what we learned, the 'Ansal' stuff is to dragons what high grade alcohol is to humans."

Tsuki says, "It is still pretty hard to believe that you and Kari were reincarnated as different…people across the multiverse."

Davis says, with a groan, "Tell me about it."

Veemon asks, "Could the reason that you have so many previous lives where you are connected to dragons is the reason that you could be the Star Dragon King, Davis?"

Gatomon responds, with a sigh, "Seriously, Veemon?" Davis rubs his scalp and he parts it away to find dome shaped 'bumps' that look like cute bear ears.

Tsuki says, "Anyway, it looks like your 'dragon's blood' from your life as a dragon prince is 'wide awake'."

Davis says, "And then after that, I get reincarnated as a human and Kari is my 'dragon partner'. This is getting so weird."

Gatomon tells Davis, "Davis, something tells me that we haven't gotten close to the 'weird' part."

Davis groans and retorts, "I've got a feeling that you are right, Gatomon."

Tsuki asks, curiously, "Where is Kari?"

Davis looks around and he says, with a groan, "Uh oh."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Davis."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Back in the XYZ Dimension, as the others watches, Sailor Moon and Aporia are about to duel in an Action Duel in order for our heroes and heroines to get their hands on the Quantum Cube, a 'lost' Millennium Item with the power to travel between worlds and the way to get into the Fusion Dimension.

Aporia says, "I believe that the tradition is 'ladies first'."

Sailor Moon says, plainly, "Thanks." Sailor Moon says, displaying Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum monster cards, "I take the scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her Monster Card Zones in which said monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon. As an image of her crystal pendulum appears, swing between the two columns, Sailor Moon says, "With this card, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come on out, dragon of duel colored eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, a light comes from the circle, and that 'light' turns into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Moon then says, displaying a Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) monster card, "Next, I reveal this Blue-Eyes White Dragon in my hand!" Sailor Moon says, putting another card on her duel disk, "In order to summon Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon in attack mode!" Just then Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, "And I think that my double trouble will be the end of my turn."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a smile, "Pretty good."

Aporia says, drawing a card, "Not bad, your majesty. However, it won't be good enough." Aporia says, displaying two Spirit Reactor (0/0) Pendulum Monster cards, "With my two scale one, Spirit Reactors, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Aporia puts the two Spirit Reactor cards in his Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear on his disk's Monster Card Zones.

The others gasp in shock and Rika yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Yolei asks, stunned, "Where did he get Pendulum Cards?"

Kazuto says, with a serious expression, "I don't think that it matters right now." The two said monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below each Spirit Reactor.

Aporia says, "And now, I activate the Pendulum effect of one of my Spirit Reactors in which it copies the scale of one of your Pendulum monsters and I choose Mirage Dragon!" The number below one of the Spirit Reactors then goes from 1 to 8 and Aporia shouts out, "And now, I can summon monsters that are two through seven this turn! Grand cursed power that strained my very essence! Become my spear and destroy the chaos through time! Pendulum Summon!" Aporia puts three cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Come forth, my machines of destruction! Meklord Army of Wisel! Meklord Army of Skiel! And Meklord Army of Granel!" A circle of light appears in the sky, three lights come from it, and those 'lights' become Meklord Army of Wisel (1800/0-2000/0), Meklord Army of Skiel (1200/1000-1600/1000), and Meklord Army of Granel (1600/1200-1800/1200) appears on the field in attack mode. Aporia says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Next, I activate my Meklord Army Supply Depot spell card! As long as this card remains on the field, once per turn, I can draw one card for every single Meklord monster out on the field, but in return, I must pay rent of five hundred life-points! However, it will be a small price to pay!" Aporia draws three cards, he puts one more card into the main slot of his disk, and he says, "And I won't be paying it with my Reassured Insurance spell card! As long as this continuous spell card remains the field, I don't have to pay for the effects of my Supply Depot spell card, but if that card is destroyed, this card will go with it!" Aporia says, putting one card on his duel disk, "However, you won't get the chance since I control three Meklord monsters, I can play my Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk!" Just then Meklord Astro Dragon Asterisk (0/0), a giant yellow mechanical worm-like creature, appears on the field in attack mode and Aporia says, "Next, I release Meklords on the field and my Astro Dragon Asterisk absorbs their strength!"

Tai says, "That's not good at all."

TK says, with a nod, "And all of that 'not good' is heading for our princess." Wisel, Skiel, and Granel are absorbed by Astro Dragon Asterisk in which it goes from 0/0 to 4600/0.

Aporia shouts out, "Now, give her majesty the ultimate crowning!" Astro Dragon Asterisk then targets Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, but Sailor Moon leaps into the sky and grabs an Action card.

Sailor Moon says, putting the Action Card into the main slot, "Action Card: Miracle! Blue-Eyes is saved from destruction and I lose only half the life-points that I would have from this battle!" Astro Dragon Asterisk fires a beam of Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, but a shield protects it, however, there is a shockwave that causes Sailor Moon to skid back a bit as she loses 800 life-points.

Aporia says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "Impressive, but not impressive enough."

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 3200

Aporia: 4000

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Moon shouts out, "Alternative White Dragon's ability! Now, your overgrown tin can is now destroyed!" Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon fires a beam of energy right for Astro Dragon Asterisk.

Aporia says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I think not! I activate my Reactor Guardian trap card!" Aporia's face-down card is a revealed to be a continuous trap card showing a picture of Spirit Reactor creating a shield around a monster and Aporia says, "Since Spirit Reactor is in my Pendulum Zones, I can use this trap card to protect my monster from destruction from either battle or card effects once per turn!" A shield protects Astro Dragon Asterisk from the 'attack' of Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon.

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Mirror Pendulum Draw! Since both you and I have same set Pendulum Scale, I get two cards from my deck!" Sailor Moon draws two cards, puts one card into the main slot, and she says, "Next, I play Melody of Awakening Dragon! I discard one card in order to draw two dragon cards with three thousand or more attack points and twenty-five hundred or less defense points from my deck to my hand!" Sailor Moon discards a card, two cards come out of her duel disk, and she puts them into her hands in which she says, "Then I activate the effect of the card that I discarded: Treasure Dragon! Now, I draw one card for every dragon card on my field including my Pendulum Zones!" Sailor Moon draws four cards from her deck, puts one more card into the main slot of her disk, and she says, "Next, I play a classic: Polymerization!" Sailor Moon sends three cards to her graveyard, causing three Blue-Eyes White Dragons (3000/2500 X 3) to appear on the field, and she yells out, "But not so classic monster to appear buster! Since I Fusion Summon one of the mightiest dragons of all: Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" The three Blue-Eyes White Dragons goes into a fusion vortex, Sailor Moon puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk, and out of the vortex, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (4500/3800) appears on the field in attack mode.

Aporia says, "Your dragon is mighty, but my Meklord is mightier still."

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "My Dragon Treasure would disagree since it boosts an equip dragon monster by three hundred." Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon then goes from 4500/3800 to 4800/4100 and Sailor Moon says, "Now, destroy his Asterisk with Neo Neutron Burst!" Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon unleashes a powerful burst from its three mouths right at Astro Dragon Asterisk.

Aporia says, pushing a button on his duel disk, "I activate my Mektimed Blast!" Aporia's face-down card is revealed to be the Mektimed Blast trap card and Aporia says, "Now, this card destroys one Meklord and one card you control and destroys them!" A bomb appears between Astro Dragon Asterisk and Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon and detonates, destroying them both.

Sailor Moon says, "That still leaves Odd-Eyes!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaps in to attack Aporia directly, but he uses some kind of gravity power to grab an Action Card.

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Hey! No fair!"

Aporia says, putting the Action Card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate the Action Card: Evade! Your attack is negated!" Aporia then leaps away from Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack which hits where he was standing and Aporia goes over to one of the other platforms.

Sailor Moon says, "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, direct attack! Give this jerk a butt kicking with Blue Lightning!" Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon attacks Aporia directly, but he puts another Action Card into the main slot of his disk before getting hit by the attack causing a strong explosion. However, when the smoke and dust from the explosion cleared, Aporia was gone!

Aporia's voice booms, "Action Magic: The Great Escape! The Battle Phase is ended!" Everyone looks to the source of the voice to see a smiling Aporia on another platform with an active Great Escape Action Card on his field.

Ken says, "They are dead even with each other."

Sailor Uranus says, her eyes narrowing, "Yeah, they are."

Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Aporia says, "Then it is my move." Sailor Moon and Aporia glare at each other as Aporia prepares to draw and make his move.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, Serena."_

Tuxedo Mask thinks in mind, concerned, _"Serena…"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Within the Fusion Dimension, the home world of Academia and its forces, Suguha, Hiyori, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura are keeping a low profile as possible as they sneak through the streets of the Venice-like city.

Naruto says, "Geez, they are everywhere."

Sakura tells Naruto, "This is their home world, Naruto."

Hinata asks, "Do you really think that guy was trying to send Suguha to this world?"

Sakura says, "Oh, I know so, Hinata."

Naruto asks, "I don't get it. I thought they were working with Kayaba, right?"

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Has Kayaba allied himself with Academia?"_

Hiyori asks Suguha, "Is something wrong, Suguha?"

Suguha responds, "Just thinking Hiyori."

Hinata asks, "How long before the others arrive?"

Sakura responds, "That's a good question, Hinata."

Naruto says, "Hey, they'll get here, believe it."

Sakura says, "That I don't doubt, Naruto. It is WHEN that I'm worried about." The group continues on for a few moments, but Suguha holds her head and winches, as if in pain, as an image of a fiendish dragon comes to her mind.

Hiyori asks, concerned, "Suguha, are you okay?"

Everyone else looks at Suguha and she responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Hiyori."

Hinata asks, concerned, "Are you sure?"

Suguha says, with a smile, "Yes." However, Hinata and Naruto, due to their new Force bond, knows better, but they decide not to say anything to make her upset for the moment. On the meanwhile, a feeling of dread starts to rise up in her from the vision that she had just seen.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Returning to Heartland, we are back in the Action Duel between Aporia and Sailor Moon and now, it is Aporia's turn and he draws a card.

Aporia says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Forced Synchro Draw spell card. First, I name a Synchro Monster and if you have, you are forced to summon it. If I'm wrong, my life-points get cut in half. However, I know that I am right since I choose your Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Just then there is a glow from Sailor Moon's Extra Deck and Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) appears on the field in attack mode. Aporia says, drawing seven cards, "Now, I get to draw cards equal to the level of your Synchro Monster and by the way, this summoning counts as a Synchro Summon."

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my Hand of Reflection trap card!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is a trap card that showing a picture of two people playing poker with a person behind one of the poker players using a mirror to show that poker player's hand. Sailor Moon says, "Since I have no cards in my hand and you used a spell card to draw outside of the draw phase, I get draw cards until my hand equals yours!" Sailor Moon draws seven cards from her deck and creates a new hand.

Aporia says, "Well done, your majesty. But it won't be enough." Aporia then displays Meklord Emperor Wisel (2500/2500), Meklord Emperor Skiel (2200/2200), and Meklord Emperor Granel (0/0) and he says, sending them to the graveyard, "I sent Meklord Emperors Wisel, Skiel, and Granel to the graveyard in order to play the ultimate Meklord: Meklord Astro Mekanikle!" The three Meklords appears on the field and they vanish in which out of the ground Meklord Astro Mekanikle (4000/4000) appears on the field in attack mode. Aporia then yells out, "And now, I use his ability and absorb one Synchro Monster on your field!" Energy binds come out of Mekanikle that bind Ancient Fairy Dragon and she hisses and roars as she is absorbed into Mekanikle.

Sailor Moon shouts out, horrified, "Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Mekanikle then goes from 4000/4000 to 6100/4000 due to him 'absorbing' Ancient Fairy Dragon.

Aporia shouts out, "And now, Meklord Mekanikle, bring her majesty down low!" Mekanikle then turns its right arm into a cannon and fires a beam into Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon, destroying it completely.

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my Defense Draw!" Sailor Moon's other face-down card is the Defense Draw trap card and Sailor Moon says, "The damage that I take from this attack is negated and I draw a card!" Sailor Moon is protected from the attack by Mekanikle with a shield and she then draws a card from her deck.

Aporia says, with a plain tone while putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "Interesting. You are indeed a formidable opponent."

Sailor Moon says, with a stern tone while drawing a card, "You are going to learn that I'm more than that, pal! I draw!" Sailor Moon's eyes widen when she looks at the card and Sailor Moon shouts out, as the image of the crystal pendulum reappears between the two columns of light, "With my set scale, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts three cards on her duel disk and she says, "Give me a hand, guys! Performapal Coin Dragon, Performapal Odd-Eyes Minotaur, and Dragoncaller Magician!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from the circle, and the 'lights' become Performapal Coin Dragon (1700/1000), Performapal Odd-Eyes Minotaur (1200/600), and Dragoncaller Magician (2400/1000) in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "And now, I Overlay both Coin Dragon and Minotaur and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters then turn into lights that goes into a vortex on the ground, Sailor Moon has both monsters' cards put on the same Monster Card Zone, and she then puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on top of said monster cards in which she yells out, "I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode.

A light glow comes from Sailor Moon and Dark Rebellion and Aporia thinks in his mind, slyly, _"Excellent."_

Sailor Moon says, "Now, Dragoncaller Magician's ability allows it to be treated as a Dragon monster! And I Overlay him and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Both said monsters then turn into lights that goes into a vortex on the ground, Sailor Moon has both monsters' cards put on the same Monster Card Zone, and she then puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on top of said monster cards in which she yells out, "I XYZ Summon the Supreme Black Dragon King: Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting comes to the field in attack mode.

Aporia thinks in his mind, with a sly tone, _"Very good, Sailor Moon."_ Aporia looks at Sailor Moon's broach with a glance and he can see a silver, golden, and dark violet-red glow coming from it causing him to give a sly mental smile.

Sailor Moon looks at one of the remaining cards in her hand, puts it into the main slot of her disk, and she yells out, "Next, I play this: Rank-Up Magic: Black Crystal Force!"

There are looks of surprise and Sailor Jupiter asks, shocked, "When did she get that card?!"

As a black-violet aura surrounds Sailor Moon, she says, "And now, I use it to rank up my Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon! Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon then turns into a black-violet light that enters a vortex into the sky and a new XYZ Monster card appears on top of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon's card on Sailor Moon's duel disk in which she says, "From the depths of the netherworld, sing the song of rebellion to the restless souls in pain! Come on out, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon!" Out of the portal, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon (3000/2500) with three Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, "Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon's ability activates! I use one Overlay Unit to drain your monster's power and have Dark Requiem gain it for this turn!" Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon absorbs one Overlay Unit and Sailor Moon shouts out, "Go, Requiem Salvation!" Dark Requiem unleashes dark streams that bind Mekanikle causing him to go from 6100/4000 down to 0/4000 while Dark Requiem goes from 3000/2500 to 9100/2500 causing Sailor Moon to shout out, "Now, attack! Requiescent Disaster Disobey!" Dark Requiem's wings gain rainbow crystallization as he goes into the sky and Dark Requiem dives bombs right at Mekanikle.

Aporia says, pushing a button on his disk, "I think not! I activate my Eternal Machine Lord trap card!" Aporia's face-down card is a continuous trap card with a picture of robot getting repaired by nano-bot technology. Aporia says, with a serious tone, "Now, I pick one of Meklords and it can't be destroyed by battle or card effects as long as this card remains active, but if this card is destroyed, my Meklord is also destroyed!" Mekanikle gains a metallic shine as Dark Requiem's attack slams into him.

Sailor Moon says, "Doesn't matter since this duel is over!"

Aporia says, pushing another button on his duel disk, "You should know better by now, your majesty. I play my Spirit Barrier trap card!" Aporia's other face-down card is the continuous trap card, Spirit Barrier, and Aporia says, with a grin, "As long as this card remains on the field and I have a monster, I take no battle damage." A shield protects Aporia from the shockwave of Dark Requiem's clash with Mekanikle.

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Oh, man! So close!"

Sailor Moon says, putting three cards into the main slot of her disk, "I put three cards face-down…" Sailor Moon then puts another card into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, "And then I end my turn with Mirage of Nightmare!" Dark Requiem's and Mekanikle's stats then return from 9100/2500 and 0/4000, respectively, back to 3000/2500 and 6100/4000 due to Dark Requiem's effect being over.

Aporia says, drawing a card, "My turn! And now, during my Standby Phase, I use Mekanikle's ability release Ancient Fairy in order to inflict damage equal to its attack points!" An image of Ancient Fairy Dragon appears in front of Mekanikle that turns into a beam that slams into Sailor Moon and she grunts as she is sent skidding back as she loses 2100 life-points while Mekanikle goes from 6100/4000 back to its original 4000/4000.

Sailor Star says, shocked, "Serena-chan!"

Keiko says, concerned, "Serena!"

Sailor Moon says, drawing four cards from her deck, "Thanks to my Mirage of Nightmare, I can draw four cards from my deck!" Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Then I activate my Emergency Provisions!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be the Emergency Provisions Quick-Play spell card and Sailor Moon says, "By getting rid of spell and trap cards on my field, I gain one thousand life-points and I remove my Mirage of Nightmare!" The 'image' of Sailor Moon's Mirage of Nightmare continuous spell card vanishes and she gains 1000 life-points.

Aporia says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Good move, your majesty, but not good enough. I activate my Meklord Dimension Capture! Since I have a Meklord on the field, I can equip it with one Synchro Monster in your graveyard!"

Sailor Moon says, horrified, "No!" Just then energy binds extend from Mekanikle and into Sailor Moon's duel disk causing Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) to appear before getting absorbed back into Mekanikle causing it to go back from 4000/4000 to 6100/4000.

Sailor Moon glares at Aporia, angrily, and Aporia says, drawing a card from his deck, "Be glad that I can't attack during the turn that I use Mekanikle's ability and now, I use my Depot to draw a card." Aporia looks at the card and he says, "With that, I end my turn."

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 2100

Aporia: 4000

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My turn! I draw!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of disk, "I activate my Chaos Form Ritual spell card! I remove Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon from my graveyard from play to bring out this mighty creature!" Sailor Moon removes said monster card from her graveyard slot, puts a Ritual Monster card, and she says, "Meet Blue-Eyes Chaos Max Dragon!" Soon after, Blue-Eyes Chaos MAX Dragon (4000/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Aporia says, "Not bad, your majesty, but you will need far more than him to win."

Sailor Moon says, "Well, you are going to get that more when I use my Dark Requiem's ability! Go, Requiem Salvation!" Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon absorbs another of its Overlay Units, unleashes black binds onto Mekanikle, and Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Then I activate Drain Release trap card!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be trap card with a picture of a monster losing power and a spirit of a monster leaving that monster in which Sailor Moon says, "Since your monster has another monster equipped to it and I targeted it for an effect to change its attack or defense points from what they are before I used an effect, I get to summon the monster equipped to the monster that I targeted to my field!" A burst of light leaves Mekanikle and turns into Ancient Fairy Dragon (2100/3000) in attack mode causing it to go from 6100/4000 down to 4000/4000 in which Dark Requiem's ability causes Mekanikle to go down to 0/4000.

Aporia says, "Well done, but my trap cards make it impossible to inflict damage on me!"

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Light Zapper spell card! Since I have a Light Monster on my field, Ancient Fairy, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Sailor Moon puts one more card into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, "And I choose my Rose Curse! Since your monster's attack points have changed, you suffer the difference between the attack points that it had and what they are just now!"

A massive twister of rose petals surrounds Aporia and Mimi asks, curiously, "Did she just win?"

Aporia grabs an Action Card that gets swept up by the twister and he says, putting it in, "Action Card: Acceleration! Your effect damage…!"

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my Chaos Dis-enchantment trap card!" Sailor Moon's other face-down card is revealed to be a counter trap card with a picture of Magician of Black Chaos negating a spell card and Sailor Moon says, "When I have a monster with Chaos in its name on my field, this trap card negates any spell or trap card effect!" Aporia yells out as he is bashed by the storm twister of rose petals causing him to lose 4000 life-points and the duel as well.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 2100

Aporia: 0

Kotone says, excitedly, "She did it!"

Rika says, with a grin, "Told you!" Plenty of the others were also pleased with Sailor Moon's victory and showed it, however, there were others, like Kazuto and Tuxedo Mask, while they were very glad for her victory for various reasons, they are concerned for Sailor Moon for various other reasons. With the end of the duel, the field returns back to the inside of the Academia base and the Quantum Cube falls to the floor in front of Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon goes over to the Quantum Cube and takes it into her hands.

Aporia grunts out, "Well done, your majesty. However, you may be on the path of darkness."

Sailor Moon asks, "What do you mean?"

Aporia says, "Beware the Supreme Queen of Destruction within you…" Aporia then glows as he vanishes through some kind of teleportation.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, confused, _"Supreme Queen of Destruction? Within me?"_ Just then the same image of the fiendish dragon that Suguha saw enters her mind and she thinks in her mind, confused and getting scared, _"What…What was that?"_

The others assemble around Sailor Moon and Keiko says, "That was amazing Serena."

Sailor Moon replies, with a smile, "Thanks, Keiko."

Kotone says, looking at the Quantum Cube, "Now, we have the means to find the others."

Black Sister says, "If you can believe what that guy says."

Adult Neptune says, "Well, don't depend on Crostie's abilities."

Orange Heart says, with a nod, "That naughty imp always made Big Nepsy and I suffer quite a few nasty ouches."

White Sister (Rom) says, amazed, "It is pretty…"

White Sister (Ram) asks, "So, how does this thing work?"

Sailor Venus says, scratching her scalp, "That's a good question."

Sailor Uranus says, looking at the tied up Edo and the other Academia members, "For now, let's finish us before we head out and make sure that these people can't terrorize this world again. We should disable all of their duel disks and take their decks."

Edo and the still conscious Academia members gasp in shock and Edo yells out, strongly, "You can't do that!"

Kite responds, angrily, "And why not?! After what you have done to our people and our world, you dare call yourselves duelists! You have no right to call yourselves duelists after the horrors and tragedies that you caused our world for your self-righteous and selfish plans!"

Edo yells out, angrily, "How dare...?!" However, Edo is silenced as Sailor Uranus points her Space Sword at his face.

Sailor Uranus says, with a dangerous glare, "Two words: Shut up."

Plenty of the others flinch and Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

White Heart says, with a smirk, "I like her attitude."

Green Heart says, with a smile, "Not surprising, Blanc." Yuma can only sigh and give a solemn look as our group starts to finish up their work by taking away the dueling decks of the Academia members as well permanently disable all of their duel disks and taking away their dueling decks.

Purple Sister says, "My goodness. They are really angry about this."

Purple Heart says, "Not surprising since this game is an important of their culture, Nepgear."

Green Heart says, with a nod, "It is also not surprising since they have developed the technology basically create 'real monsters' and 'play' with them."

Green Heart then gets a thoughtful look on her face and Black Heart says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Moon gives the Quantum Cube to Kazuto and she says, "We'll be able to get Suguha and our friends back."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "Are you going to be okay, Meatball Head?"

Sailor Moon responds, with a smile, "Don't worry. I'll be okay, Tuxedo Mask." Tuxedo Mask nods his head, but he and Kazuto glance at each other making them feel that Sailor Moon might not be as 'okay' as she looks and sounds.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe, Unknown location**_

Aporia appears in some kind of futuristic lab and he is lying down on a table as Z-One floats over to him.

Z-One tells Aporia, "Thank you, Aporia. Once again, you have brought hope back with your sacrifice." Just then footsteps are heard and Z-One looks to see a silver hooded cloaked figure walk into the room. Z-One asks, "How are you feeling?"

The figure responds, in a familiar female voice, "All right, I suppose."

Z-One says, "There was nothing that you could have done. While it is true that 'it' had involvement in the 'Grand Zero Reverse' that has destroyed our world, humanity has to accept its role in it."

The female figure says, "But I have to accept my role in letting IT corrupt the minds of humans to cause the Ener-D reactor to become corrupted like Metallia corrupted the people of Earth caused by 'his' work back in the Silver Millennium. Like he did with 'that dream'…" The female figure says, solemnly, "I swore that something like the Silver Millennium and 'that time' would never happen again."

Z-One says, "However, we have created a future where that may not happen…at least not with the Ener-D. Yusei Fudo has ensured that timeline will never suffer the future of this timeline, your majesty. His 'Fortune' is practically flawless…as long as no one interferes with it, but I have faith in the guardians of that time."

The female figure says, "They are strong…"

Z-One asks, "Is something troubling you?"

The female figure says, "I know what I have to do. The way to restore our Earth…"

Z-One says, "You may end up as their enemy…including yourself."

The female figure doesn't say a word for a minute and she then says, "It doesn't matter, Zone. I will do whatever it takes to ensure the safety of that timeline and the restoration of our Earth even if it means destroying my 'other self'." The female figure then lowers her hood to reveal that she has a face similar to Serena's/Sailor Moon's face, but with silver hair in a similar hairstyle to our Moon Princess, however, she has heart-shaped buns, golden eight-pointed star sigil on her forehead, blue-violet eyes, and deep pink hue on her lips. The woman says, with a determined look in her eyes, "I will restore our Earth and I will make sure that timeline never suffers the fate of our timeline or worse especially by my 'other self'. I know all too well the pain and darkness within her and that 'wickedness' within her essence is a danger to all worlds in the multiverse feeding off that very same pain and agony. I will not let it that 'malice' within her destroy existence and I will destroy her if necessary."

Z-One says, plainly, "I see."

The woman tells Z-One, "I need to go."

Z-One asks the woman, "Are you…?"

The woman responds, with a nod, "Yes."

Z-One responds, "Understood. Good luck, your majesty."

The woman replies, "Thank you." Soon after, the woman glows golden before vanishing with a golden flash.

Z-One says, "You and your group of Signers have finished your task when the Crimson Dragon released you from your duties, Yusei Fudo. But now, it is time for your successors to prove that they are just as worthy as you and your friends were…especially the Star Dragon King…the heir of the first dragon…son of Numeron Dragon…son of dragons…"

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Returning to the Fusion Dimension, a group of young teens with duel disks similar to the ones used by Academia are standing front of a group of other teens and kids as they face off a group of three young men wearing military outfits with white tops, brown pants and boots, and brown-violet military style beret with Academia style duel disks attached to their left wrists.

One of them says, with a sinister smirk, "Not only did we find a group of deserters, we also find a group of mice from the XYZ Dimension."

One of the teens, a young brown hair teen girl wearing 'street clothing', yells out, "Leave them alone! Hasn't our world done enough to them?!"

One of the military dressed young men says, "This is for the sake of our utopia!"

Another of the teens asks, strongly, "What kind of utopia destroys people's homes and lives? And what kind of utopia seals away people that aren't duelists! Duels are between duelists! Civilians shouldn't be involved!"

The third of the military dressed young men says, "We don't talk to traitors! It is time to duel!"

But then a familiar male voice shouts out, "Why don't you take me on, you goons?!" Everyone then looks to see Naruto and Suguha standing behind the three military dressed young men with Sakura, Hiyori, and Hinata behind them.

The first of the military dressed males asks, "Who are you?"

Naruto displays his duel disk that's attached to his left wrist and he yells out, "The guy that's going to teach why you don't want to be bullies, believe it!"

The second military dressed male asks, confused, "What kind of duel disk is that?"

The third one says, "It doesn't matter. He must be a deserter and traitor too." The three military dressed teens and Naruto activate their duel disks in which their decks are getting shuffled.

Suguha was prepared to join in, but Naruto tells her, "Leave this to me, Suguha-chan. No insult to you, but I want to teach those bullies a lesson personally."

Suguha wanted to say something, but Sakura tells Suguha, "Naruto knows that you can kick their asses, but he wants to do this himself. You know how he is."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Yes."

Hinata tells Naruto, "Be careful, Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with a grin, "No big."

The first military dressed male says, "You must not really know who we are. You are going to learn what the Disciplinary Squad does to deserters and traitors like you, pal."

Naruto says, with a foxy smirk, "You are the ones that doesn't know who they are going against if you think that I'm at your dirty level. This is going to be so much easier, believe it." The touch screens of their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each of the four duelists and the computer words 'Field Magic: Crossover' is heard causing multiple platforms of Real Solid Vision to appear all around.

The second military dressed male asks, confused, "What the heck is this?"

The third military dressed male responds, "It doesn't matter! His little tricks aren't going to work!"

Naruto and the three young men, the Disciplinary Squad, draw five cards from their decks and they say in unison, "Let's do this!" Soon after, a rain of Action Cards come down from the skies and lands all around the area.

Starting Scores:

Naruto: 4000

Disciplinary Squad 1: 4000

Disciplinary Squad 2: 4000

Disciplinary Squad 3: 4000

The first male, who we will call Disciplinary Squad 1, says, "I'll go first!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Can't draw on your first turn in this duel!" Disciplinary Squad 1 looks at his duel disk and his eyes narrow at what he sees on his screen.

Disciplinary Squad 1 says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Polymerization!" Disciplinary Squad 1 discards two Cyber Dragons (2100/1600 X 2) monster cards and he says, getting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, "I fuse my two Cyber Dragons together!" As the two Cyber Dragons appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex, Disciplinary Squad 1 says, " _Mighty lizard of the digital realm combine together to form a powerful war machine! Fusion Summon!_ " Disciplinary Squad 1 puts the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Come forth, Cyber Twin Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber Twin Dragon (2800/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Disciplinary Squad 1 says, with a smirk, "Turn end."

The second military dressed male, who we will call Disciplinary Squad 2, says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Disciplinary Squad 2 says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I, too, activate Polymerization!" Disciplinary Squad 2 discards three Cyber Dragons (2100/1600 X 3) and he says, getting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, "I use it untie three of my Cyber Dragons now!" Three Cyber Dragons appear on the field and go into a fusion vortex causing Disciplinary Squad 2 to say, " _Trinity of lizards of the digital realm combine to form into the hydra of digital devastation! Fusion Summon!"_ Disciplinary Squad 2 says, putting the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, "Show yourself, Cyber End Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Cyber End Dragon (4000/2800) comes to the field in attack mode and Disciplinary Squad 2 says, with a smirk, "Turn end."

The final male, Disciplinary Squad 3, says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Disciplinary Squad 3 says, putting a card into the main slot of his disk, "And now, I activate Polymerization!"

Sakura thinks in her mind, in a sarcastic tone, _"It is like a bad theme going around here!"_

Disciplinary Squad 3 discards three Cyber Dragons (2100/1600 X 3), one Cyber Phoenix (1200/1600), and one Cyber Larva (400/600) and he says, getting a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck, "And now, I fuse my Cyber Dragons, Cyber Phoenix, and Cyber Larva together!" As the five said monsters appear on the field, they go into a fusion vortex and Disciplinary Squad 3 says, _"Creatures of the cyber realm, unite to form the supreme fortress! Fusion Summon!"_ Disciplinary Squad 3 says, putting the Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, "Appear before us, Chimeratech Overdragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Chimeratech Overdragon (4000/4000) appears on the field in attack mode and Disciplinary Squad 3 says, with a sly smirk, "For every Fusion Material Monster used to summon him, he gains eight hundred attack points and he can attack once for every Fusion Material Monster used to form him! That means four thousand attack points and five attacks! There is no way that you can win!"

Naruto says, drawing a card, "Want to bet?" Naruto says, displaying Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "And now, I take the scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Naruto puts the two cards on his Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear on his disk's Monster Card Zones and the two monsters to appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon.

The three Disciplinary Squad members give looks of shock and confusion and Disciplinary Squad 2 asks, "Pendulum? What's Pendulum?"

As the image of Naruto's crystal pendant appears and swings between the two columns, he says, "The thing that's going kick your butt! Now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Naruto puts three cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Give me a hand, guys! Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, Performapal Whip Snake, and Performapal Helpprincess!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and those 'lights' are Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600), Performapal Whip Snake (1700/900), and Performapal Helpprincess (1200/1200) with all three monsters in attack mode.

Disciplinary Squad 1 asks, shocked, "Three monsters?!"

Disciplinary Squad 3 asks, stunned, "But how?!"

Sakura gives a sigh at this and Naruto says, "And now, I use Whip Snake's ability and switch you three headed freak's attack and defense points until the end of this turn!" Whip Snake swings its tail like a hypnotic watch with its eyes glowing in which Cyber End Dragon goes from 4000/2800 to 2800/4000.

Disciplinary Squad 2 says, "So, what? Your monsters don't have a chance against ours!"

Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot, "You're going to see! First, I activate my Card of Sanctity! All of us have to draw cards from our decks until we have six cards in our hands!" Naruto and the three Disciplinary Squad members draw cards from their decks until all four of them have half-a-dozen cards in each of their respective hands. Naruto says, "Next, I use Synchron's ability and tune it with one monster in my Pendulum Zone and I choose Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon leaps out of its Pendulum Zone while Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron turns into two stars that turns into two rings that surround Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, turning it transparent, and when Naruto gets a Pendulum-Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field. Naruto then says, putting the Pendulum-Synchro Monster card on his duel disk " _Spread your beautiful wings at the speed of sound and blaze through your enemies like a bullet! Synchro Summon!_ Let's rev it up, Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Fast Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Naruto yells out, "And next, I Overlay my Whip Snake and Helpprincess and build the Overlay Network!" The two said monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while both monsters' cards goes onto the same Monster Card Zone on Naruto's duel disk, and then Naruto puts an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk. Naruto says, "Formed from the pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode.

The three Disciplinary Squad members gasp in shock and Disciplinary Squad 2 asks, "XYZ Summon? Is he from the XYZ Dimension too?"

Disciplinary Squad 1 says, "Wait! He is using a Synchro Monster! Those are from the Synchro Dimension!"

Naruto yells out, "Clear Wing Fast Dragon's ability activates! I target one Extra Deck monster and its abilities are negated with its attack points becoming zero! And I choose your Chimeratech Overdragon!"

Disciplinary Squad 3 says, shocked, "No!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon's wings shine and Chimeratech Overdragon goes from 4000/4000 to 0/4000 due to Clear Wing's ability!

Naruto shouts out, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Essence Transfer spell card! Since your monster lost attack points due to an effect of my monster, my Clear Wing gains the same amount as he lost!" Clear Wing Fast Dragon then goes from 2500/2000 to 6500/2000 and Naruto says, "And next, I use Dark Rebellion's ability! I remove two Overlay Units and one of your monster's attack points get cut in half with Dark Rebellion gaining that power! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon absorbs two of its Overlay Units, unleashes binds on Cyber End Dragon, and it goes from 2800/4000 to 1400/4000 while Dark Rebellion goes from 2500/2000 to 3900/2000 in which Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I activate my Mischief of the Time Goddess! Now, your turns are skipped while I return to my Battle Phase!"

The three Disciplinary Squad member say in unison, shocked, "What?!"

Naruto yells out, "And since I just skipped your turns and haven't ended my turn, Clear Wing's ability and my spell are still in effect! So, Clear Wing, attack!" Clear Wing flies high into the air and Naruto shouts out, "Supersonic Slasher!" Clear Wing slices through Chimeratech causing it to explode in a massive explosion causing Disciplinary Squad 3 to get flung into the water from the shockwave as he loses 6500 life-points and getting knocked out of the duel. Naruto leaps into the sky, grabs an Action Card, and he says, putting into the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Second Attack! Since my monster just attacked this turn, it can attack again!"

The two remaining Disciplinary Squad members gasp in shock and Disciplinary Squad 1 says, stunned, "No way!" Clear Wing then attacks Cyber End Dragon, destroying it in a huge explosion, and Disciplinary Squad 2 roars out as he is sent flying into the water as he loses 5100 life-point causing him to get knocked out of the way as well.

Naruto yells out, "Dark Rebellion, get rid of his tin can! Revolt of the Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion rams its fangs into Cyber Twin Dragon causing it to be destroyed in a strong explosion and Disciplinary Squad 1 grunts out as he loses 1100 life-points.

Disciplinary Squad 1 says, strongly, "I'm still here and you are going to pay for what you did!"

Naruto says, "Not for long, jerk!" Naruto looks at his two dragons, they nod, and Naruto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I play my Quick Summon card! Now, I can play another monster this turn! I release Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion!" Naruto puts one card on his duel disk causing Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion to vanish and Naruto yells out, "Let's rock, Odd-Eyes!" Soon after, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Naruto says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play my Rush Recklessly! My Odd-Eyes gains seven hundred more attack points for this turn!"

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 3200/2000 causing Disciplinary Squad 1 to gasp and he yells out, shocked, "No!"

Naruto shouts out, "That's right, jerk! Odd-Eyes, end this now! Teach this bully a lesson! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon leaps into the sky and fires his attack causing it to slam into Disciplinary Squad 1 to yell out as he is sent flying into the water causing him to lose 3200 life-points as well as the duel for all three of his squad.

Final Score:

Naruto: 4000

Disciplinary Squad 1: 0

Disciplinary Squad 2: 0

Disciplinary Squad 3: 0

With the end of the duel, the final Real Solid Vision images vanish and Hiyori says, amazed, "He defeated them with a One-Turn KO."

Hinata says, with a smile, "That's Naruto-kun, Hiyori."

Sakura says, with a grin, "Yep."

Suguha asks the group of teens and kids, "Are you okay?" A 13-year-old girl with long flowing blue hair, brown eyes, and wearing an orange shirt under a Slifer Red style jacket, blue jean shorts with a matching brown belt, and brown boots on her feet with an Academia style duel disk attached to her left wrist then steps forward.

She asks, "Who are you?"

Naruto says, nervously, "Well, you can see that we're not from around here."

Suguha says, "We're enemies of Academia."

Sakura looks at Suguha in surprise as the teen girl looks at her and another teen asks the young teen girl, "Rei-chan?"

The teen girl responds, "I trust them."

Another teen wearing an Academia duel disk, a young man with spiky brown hair and green eyes, asks, "Rei?"

The teen girl, Rei, retorts, "Come on, guys! Have you seen Academia use XYZ monsters or those 'Synchro monsters' that the blond haired guy just used? Or what about that weird summoning method that blond guy just used?"

The group looks at each other and Suguha says, "I have a way to prove that we aren't with them, but I don't want to do it here." The group looks at each other as well as the scared teens and kids and they look back at our group.

Rei says, plainly, "Follow us." The group heads off with Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Hiyori, and Suguha following them. When they are at some kind of abandoned building, the teens with the duel disks flank them from three sides and Rei asks, with a serious and a bit suspicious glare, "Where is your proof?"

Suguha responds, "Right here."

" **Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

With a bright flash, Suguha transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in front of them and the group, especially Rei, are shocked to see her.

Rei says, shocked, "You are…!"

Sailor Celestial says, shaking her head, "Not exactly. I'm the Sailor Celestial of the Standard Dimension."

Rei asks, surprised, "The Sailor Celestial from Standard?"

Sailor Celestial says, "From what we know, your Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon have been captured."

Rei gives a look of shock and her group gasps in which one of them says, "It can't be…!"

Rei says, with a sigh, "We figured as much. It is the only reason that she would give the signal that we have been compromised."

Sailor Celestial says, "I don't have much time to explain, but they have two of the Sailor Moons and all three of my counterparts, including your Sailor Celestial, captured."

Rei's group looks worried and Rei says, plainly, "We understand what that means. And it means that we don't have much time."

Sakura says, plainly, "No kidding."

Rei says, "Follow us. We have to talk now." Rei's group leads the 'unarmed' teens and kids with them with our group look at each other and decide to trust Rei and her group for the time being.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world, Unknown location**_

Rejoining Davis, he is kneeling down on his right knee and breathing heavily while Tsuki is stumbling back with a look of shock and horror on her face. The two of them are looking at a mural with a picture of Aincrad, a fiendish dragon, and mural drawings of the four Dimensional Dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (A/N: Starving Venom Fusion Dragon in the TCG version, but I prefer the Japanese name for this monster.).

Tsuki says, concerned, "Oh, Kami…"

Davis says, struggling to breath, "You have got to be…kidding me…"

Tsuki takes out and looks at Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card causing her to say, "That's…That's what you want…what your 'brothers' want…"

Davis says, "And if I remember, Academia is gathering the main wielders of these guys: All four Sailor Moons and all four Sailor Celestials."

Tsuki says, "And if we're assembled together…"

Davis says, "The multiverse is finished." Davis says, "And that's what that 'malice' that the others sensed from Suguha and Serena! It's that fiend of dragon! Or at least, the 'core' of the essence of that fiend!"

Tsuki says, "And each of us, the counterparts, also contain a portion of its power." Tsuki asks, confused, "But why?"

Davis responds, "You got me. Maybe the 'original you' and 'original Sailor Celestial' used themselves to seal that fiend away in the first place." Davis says, looking at Tsuki, "Right now, all we need to do is stop that fucking Professor and stop all of you from 'assembling'. That fiend is awakening and Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon is a sign of that. That monster represents the destructive power of that fiend."

Tsuki says, with a nod, "You're right."

Davis tells Tsuki, who is starting to shake in fear, "No matter what, you have got to fight this thing. Remember, you can't let that 'yokai' return. It could very well rival the Crimson Dragon, Egyptian God Monsters, and the Aesir in power."

Tsuki says, with a nervous nod, "Right."

Davis thinks in his mind, looking at the mural for the fiendish dragon, _"I thought that this is bad, but damn! If that nightmare returns, we are going to be in big trouble. Zarc…"_ As Davis looks at the image of the fiendish dragon, he puts his hand over his heart and he thinks, _"But then again, I could be just as bad. The reincarnated kid of an Overlord and then some."_

 **End of Chapter 59**

Dum! Dum! Dum! Well, while I'm sure that you saw some of this coming, I bet that you didn't see all of this coming, right? Now, we are moving onto the final chapter of this arc and we can move onto the fifth and hopefully, FINAL arc of this story, but we are going to have to see, folks! Please keep reading and reviewing and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	60. An Incarnating Radius Leading

Well, here we are at the final chapter of this arc and it is time to wind this arc down as well as help 'lead' into the next and hopefully, FINAL, arc of the story. Most of the Sailor Celestials and Sailor Moons have been captured with Suguha hiding with enemy territory while Tsuki, the Sailor Moon of the XYZ Dimension, has been 'dragged off' with Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners after they went 'nuts' in which when they have 'recovered', they have discovered a 'horrible truth'. The epic climax of the story itself is coming, so, stay tuned! Now, yet again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

Serena, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata are flung into some kind of vortex as Darien, Kazuto, Naruto, and Davis try to reach out for them, but they fail. However, they, along with all of their friends/allies/family, are on board the rebuild USS Enterprise, aided by Keyblade warriors Sora (M), Keyblade Master Riku, Princess of Heart and Keyblader Kairi, Keyblade Master and Disney King Mickey, royal magician Donald, and royal guard Goofy, as they head through a keyhole shaped gateway into various other worlds. However, the 'shadow' of Academia and the Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, hover over them and especially Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial. Kirito and Naruto are charging against Heathcliff, Sasuke, and Menma and they engage in an all-out battle in the Keyblade Graveyard with the infamous 'death castle' hovering in front of a massive blue heart.

Within the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Heathcliff is sitting on his throne with the Queen's Gate behind him where our heroes and heroines go through multiple worlds where they see Serena, Asuna, Kari, Suguha, and Hinata 'shifting' through until they are in Svart Alfheim within the virtual world of Alfheim Online where they are facing Sumeragi, Seven, and all of the Shamrock guild before switching Digital World, the Duel Monsters Spirit World, Gamindustri, and various worlds beyond.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

The next scene shows Suguha/Valkyrie Sailor Celestial surrounded by a dark aura that transforms into her 'evil counterpart', Dark Suguha and Yuuko, as they unleash powers of the Seal of Orichalcos, but Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is joined by Kazuto/Kirito, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and all of our heroes and heroines who give her comforting smiles in which the Legendary Knights of Atlantis join them in this fight. However, the four Dimensional Dragons appear and the skies darken in which two mysterious spellcaster Duel Monsters, Astrograph Sorcerer and Chronograph Sorcerer, appear and unite them into a massive and sinister looking powerful dragon that's as long as the Egyptian God Monsters. Our heroes and heroines look at this massive dragon while the shadows of Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, and Kari/Valkyrie Sailor Sun split off into multiple shadows with one shadow of Davis and Sailor Sun each having a sinister glow to them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 60: An Incarnating Radius Leading**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Within some kind of underground facility, Rei, a member of the Fusion Dimension's anti-Academia Resistance movement, is escorting Suguha, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Hiyori around the facilities in which they see a lot of young teen and kids dueling and quite a number of them enjoying themselves.

Rei says, "Plenty of us are former Academia members and a good number of us are veterans of the attack on the XYZ Dimension."

Sakura asks, "I take you had 'problems' with what happened there, right?"

Rei says, "That's for sure. Let's just say that we had a 'problem' sealing people that weren't duelists."

Suguha asks, sarcastically, "Oh? So, if they had a duel disk, they were a 'target'?"

Rei looks at Suguha and she says, with a stern look, "I don't expect someone from Standard to understand, but we didn't duel for fun like you do…Dueling was survival for us. For generations, our world has been fighting real-life Duel Monsters from their home realms including the Shadow Realm and their Spirit Realms."

Hiyori asks, "Why would they attack your world?"

Rei says, with a shrug, "Beats me. And plenty of people for a long time have been asking that question too. We believe that it had to do with the Shadow Games of Ancient Times during the reign of Pharaoh Atem and his battle with Zorc. Their battle was so big that it came through two lifetimes over five thousand years and the Pharaoh's and Zorc's battle causing much damage between the 'barriers' separating our two worlds. Despite the Pharaoh beating Zorc, there was still leftover damage from the battle that allowed the realms of Duel Monsters and our world to 'converge'. However, there is still plenty of dispute over there, but the result is a stated fact in our world." Rei says, "When the first invasion hit, it was like a combination of a horror movie, monster invasion, and 'end of the world' disaster movie all rolled up into world. From what history books tell us, the world was decimated by the invasion from the realms of Duel Monsters. Armies crushed, millions killed, armies devastated, and it was basically the end of the world."

Hinata says, shocked, "Oh my…"

Rei says, "And then we managed to find out that we could fight back with our cards. More advanced duel disks were made and we managed to send the army of monsters packing." Rei says, with a plain tone, "However, we knew that we 'breaches' were still there and one day, they would return and they did return, but we were ready."

Sakura says, "And basically, Duel Monsters became more than a game, it became a way of survival and a way of life much deeper than in Standard."

Rei says, plainly, "Bingo. If you want to survival in our world, you need to be a decent duelist or you might up in the Shadow Realm, another 'spirit realm' or worse."

Hiyori asks, shocked, "The Duel Monsters have kidnapped people?"

Rei says, with a nod, "Since the days of the first invasions, yep. In classic conquest type stuff, they basically did it to get slaves and stuff. When we started to fight back, the monsters knew that in order to fight us, they had to meet us, duelist to duelist. So, they found ways to bring duelists to their side. The worst are those that fall into the hands of the monsters of the Shadow Realm." Rei says, shaking her head, "Ever since you were a kid, you heard stories of 'Shadow Duelists', duelists of the Shadow Realm, in which they use to scare kids to be good. However, while the reality is true, it is just more…ugly. These poor souls were wrapped mind and body to become the loyal servants of the Shadow Realm and in order to create a new generation of duelists for them, they were forced to 'breed'."

There is shock from Suguha's group and Suguha asks, shocked, "Breed? You mean…?"

Rei says, with a nod, "Oh, yeah. Big time. Remember that Lord of Rings stuff? Where Orcs are descendants of corrupted elves? Well, this is the same case with this generation of 'Shadow Duelists'. The fiends in the Shadow Realm had the poor people that they twisted 'breed to create their own dueling force. The 'Shadow Duelists' of today are completely far from human than the victims that they came from."

Naruto says, disgusted, "Okay, that's sick."

Rei says, "However, the Duel Monsters Spirit Realms are different. You see, their world was like ours before the invasion. They weren't united as one united world. They were made up of multiple nations and kingdoms and in fact, those realms are made up of descendants of humans brought over there."

Hinata asks, curiously, "Humans are living in the world of Duel Monsters?"

Rei says, with a nod, "Yeah. A lot of humans were brought into that world especially during the first wars and for obvious reasons. Today, the descendants of those people are various with the human descendants living in unity with their monster 'brothers and sisters' in which they physically age slower than humans of this world and they usually have double the life-span."

Suguha says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Naruto says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Sakura asks, curiously, "Human descendants?"

Rei says, with a smile, "Not all of the descendants are humans. There are plenty of human-like Duel Monsters and in fact, I know an Elemental Hero Burstinatrix that told me that she has a human ancestor." Suguha, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Hiyori obviously gain shocked looks and slight blushes at the implications of Rei's words.

After shaking her head, Hinata asks, "So, people of your world have some good relations with beings of the Duel Monsters' Spirit Realm?"

Rei says, with a sigh, "Yeah, we did…until the Professor took power in Academia."

Sakura asks, "Let me guess: They didn't take too kindly to his aggressive actions?"

Rei says, with a nod, "No damn kidding. Not just against the XYZ Dimension, but against those of the Shadow Realm and 'nations' in the Spirit Realm that are still aggressive with us. There was this one attack on an aggressive group of raider's home base…" Rei says, with a sigh, "Let's just say that I don't want to talk about it. We learned about this after the invasion of the XYZ Dimension."

Suguha says, "Let's not and say that we did."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Rei says, "Plenty of us believed that we lost the honor that made us that we are today. We might have fought a savage fight for survival, but for duelists, honor and respect is an important part of the game which is what we got from Yugi Moto and Seto Kaiba along with Yugi Moto's best friend and legendary Red-Eyes duelist, Joey Wheeler." For a moment, Suguha, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Hiyori thought that they heard a certain Red-Eyes duelist from their world's past sneeze, but they ignore it (A/N: I know! Couldn't resist!).

Suguha says, "Especially your versions of sis and me."

Rei says, with a nod, "Exactly. Our Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial are our world's greatest duelists and defenders. Not only they defeated the Negaverse invasion, which was one of the worst assaults on Earth since the first invasions of the Shadow Realm and Duel Monsters' realms, but they helped bring peace and unity between the realms of Duel Monsters and our world." Rei says, with a sigh, "It is a reason why our resistance group is so strong and why we are still alive and kicking."

Suguha says, "From your Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, huh? But it seems like Academia has plenty of influence."

Rei says, with a nod, "Much. It was the main line of defense since it trained the best duelists and the Professor improved it greatly in which attacks from Shadow Realm and the Spirit Realms have dropped off greatly in which you don't need duelists all over to place to prevent people from 'disappearing'."

Hiyori asks, "Disappearing?"

Rei says, plainly, "I think that you get what that means."

Sakura says, with a nod, "Obviously."

Suguha says, "Well, your Professor has the mad plan of combing the four dimensions into one dimension and threatening the safety of all worlds."

Rei says, "We got that idea from the updates that our Sailor Moon told us."

Sakura says, "Right now, she is big trouble."

Rei says, "We figured that when she sent the signal that we have been composed."

Sakura asks, "She anticipated this?"

Rei responds, "Unlike your Sailor Moon, ours knows better. Personally…What a Meatball Head." Suguha gets a really annoyed expression and Naruto and Hiyori hold her back a bit.

Naruto tells Rei, with a glare, "I would watch what you say about Suguha-chan's family."

Rei responds, with a confident smirk, "Being with our Sailor Celestial, I'm used to this kind of thing. So, don't think that you can scare me."

Sakura asks, curiously, "Anyway, how were you…?"

Rei replies, with a sneer, "By the looks of it, it was the Doktor's work."

Hinata asks, "Doctor?"

Rei responds, "Actually, it is 'Doktor' with a 'k'. He is a major scumbag. He uses parasite monsters to control people."

Suguha asks, surprised, "Parasite monsters?"

Rei says, "Yep. It is like you see on those television shows and movies. They put those gross creepy crawlies to control your body and mind." Rei says, "With this guy, it is a Duel Monster known as Fusion Parasite. He uses Real Solid Vision to create real versions that he can use to control people. Three of our friends that were spies in Academia were found out and infected with his mind control parasites."

Naruto says, disgusted, "Gross!"

Sakura says, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Naruto."

Suguha says, "Ditto for me."

Hiyori asks, "Could they know…?"

Rei responds, "No. We had made quite a few bases after our last 'physical contact' with our friends and spies in Academia, so, they don't know about some of the bases." Rei says, with a grin, "And those that they do know…Well, let's just say we left quite a few…unpleasant surprises for them."

Suguha says, nervously, "Something tells me that I don't want to know."

Rei says, "Anyway, our situation is bad since three of the Sailor Celestials, including ours, have been captured and two of the Sailor Moons, including our Sailor Moon, are trapped. It means that the Professor is close to starting his plans."

Suguha says, "That's why we need to stop him."

Rei tells Suguha, "And what do you mean 'we', girl?" Rei says, with a serious glare, "If the Professors get his hand on you, he has all four Sailor Celestials and that means big trouble. And we have to prevent that no matter what."

Naruto says, with an intense glare, "I don't like the way that you said that."

Rei says, "Hey, you said it yourself. Mess with the fabric of reality and things are going to get really bad." Rei says, "We can't let that happen."

Suguha tells Rei, "Yeah, but I know that we can save them and crush the Professor once and for all."

Rei retorts, "You think that it is so easy?"

Suguha responds, "We have powerful friends."

Rei replies, "So, our Sailor Moon told us."

Suguha says, "We're going to get her back and finally put an end to this." Rei and Suguha stare at each other and both Hinata and Hiyori are concerned that a conflict would start between them.

Rei says, with a smirk, "You are really like our Sailor Celestial." Rei extends her right hand and Suguha gives a smirk in which she shakes Rei's hand.

( **Elsewhere in the Fusion Dimension; On the meanwhile** )

Within what looks like an old fashion Medieval prison cell, Serene is thrown into the cell in which the door closes behind her and she growls as she shakes her head to regain her focus.

Just then a familiar female voice says, "It seems like they got you too." Serene looks towards the source of the voice to see her Synchro counterpart, Serenity, in front of her.

Serene asks, "You as well?"

Serenity replies, "I beat this place's duelist that they sent against me, but I was sneak attacked."

Serene asks, "By whom?"

Serenity responds, "By that duck-head ninja boy."

Serene asks, surprised, "You mean Sasuke Uchiha?"

Serenity retorts, "What other emo boy that has hair like a duck bill you know?"

Serene asks, "Why has he joined to help Academia?"

Serenity replies, a bit annoyed, "You think that I know?"

Serene says, "Well, all that we do know is that Academia has the two of us and our sisters as well as their XYZ counterpart."

Serenity asks, surprised, "Say what?"

Serene asks, "You didn't know?"

Serenity says, "They didn't say anything to me."

Serene says, "Guess they aren't in the mood to talk."

Serenity says, "However, I did see something."

Serene asks, curiously, "What?" Serenity whispers something to Serene and her eyes widen in shock and horror.

Serenity asks, surprised at her reaction, "What is it?" Serene whispers something to Serenity and Serenity asks, flabbergasted, "What?!"

Serene says, with a nod, "Yep."

Serenity shouts out, "He is insane!"

Serene says, plainly, "That's what I keep telling everyone here."

Serenity says, seriously, "We need to stop him!"

Serene retorts, "Did you manage to keep your duel disks or your broach?"

Serenity responds, nervously, "No."

Serene says, with a nod, "Thought so."

Serenity says, nervously, "But…"

Serene responds, interrupting, "Look. They don't have our sisters' Standard version and our Standard counterpart is still free."

Serenity says, with a sigh, "Wish that Kuro was here."

Serene says, "We, all, probably wish that our versions of our bro were here to figure something out."

Serenity asks Serene, confused, "You seem to be different from the rest of us."

Serene says, with a smirk, "Not as much as you think. While my sis and I are the leaders of our resistance group, our bro was the brains of the operation."

Serenity asks, amazed, "Really?"

Serene says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Serenity asks, "So, what do we do?"

Serene replies, "Nothing we can do, but wait and hope. However, as long as one version of us and sis is free, there is still hope. There is always hope."

Serenity says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Serene says, "I'm also worried about one thing."

Serenity asks Serene, "You mean…?"

Serene retorts, with a nod, "Yep. Him."

Serenity gives a sneer and she says, "Don't remind of me of that ass." Serenity then asks, curiously, "What I don't get is that while our Silver Millennium history with HIM is practically the same, he only exists in Standard."

Serene says, with a nod, "Yeah. And that's what worries me."

Serenity asks, curiously, "How so?"

Serene responds, "There are four versions of us, four versions of sis, and even four versions of our bro, but there is only one version of HIM yet the Silver Millennium histories of all four dimensions are pretty much the same. Why aren't there four versions of Kayaba and perish the thought, why didn't we have our own versions of SAO?"

Serenity asks, curiously, "Is it wrong to feel that Kayaba might be a bigger 'headache' than your Professor?"

Serene replies, shaking her head, "No." The two alternate versions of Sailor Moon look at each other with concern about the 'idea' that Serene just mentioned.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe**_

Returning to the Kingdom Hearts universe, we find the USS Enterprise orbiting near Aincrad and on the bridge, Serena, Darien, Kazuto, Asuna, Tai, Ken, Yolei, Agumon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Ange, Hilda, the CPUs, Sora (M), Kairi, and Riku are together as Serena has the Quantum Cube in her hands.

Tai says, "I don't like this."

Agumon tells Tai, "You said that already, Tai."

Tai says, "Well, I'll say it again."

Ken says, "We understand how you feel, Tai."

Darien tells Serena, "I have to agree with Tai, Meatball Head."

Serena says, with a nod, "I know, Darien. However, it is the only way to the Fusion Dimension that we have."

Yolei asks, pointing to Aincrad which is on the main screen, "So, why are we back here?"

Hawkmon says, "I have to agree with Yolei here."

Riku says, "They said that creating a 'bridge' between XYZ and Fusion Dimension has been blocked, so, since we are looking for a 'weak spot' in the 'barrier' outside of the XYZ Dimension is a good start."

Kairi asks, "Why are we back in our universe, Riku?"

Riku looks at Serena and asks, "You suspect something about Kayaba and his intentions?"

Serena says, "To be honest…I really don't know anymore."

Kazuto says, "But you probably feel the same way that I do."

Serena nods her head and Asuna asks Kazuto, "You feel that Kayaba is up to something Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Just like Serena said before, Asuna, I really don't know. We just…got that feeling."

Ange asks, "So, now what?" Just then, as if to answer Ange's question, the Quantum Cube glows in Serena's hands.

Hilda asks, surprised, "You had to ask princess?"

Sora (M) asks, "What's with the cube?"

Kazuto yells out, seriously, "Serena, drop it!" However, it is too late as Serena vanishes instantly before anyone could say or do anything.

Darien says, worriedly, "Serena!"

Asuna says, worriedly, "Serena-chan!"

Yolei asks, shocked, "Where did she go?"

Kazuto says, looking at Aincard on the view screen, "I have a good idea."

Everyone else looks at Aincrad and Riku says, "You might have a point."

Kairi asks, "Why would it send her there?"

Darien says, with a very serious tone, "I have a very good idea." Darien and Kazuto look at each other and they nod at some kind of unsaid agreement.

Yolei says, slapping herself in the forehead, "This is getting ridiculous."

Ken says, "Easy, Yolei." Ken thinks in his mind, _"I hope that Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon are okay and having a better time than we are."_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world, Unknown location**_

Within another unknown realm, we find Davis as if he is in a deep sleep and he is sweating and grunt as if he is in great distress. Looking into his 'dreams', Davis dreams someone that looks similar to him with a female 'humanoid' similar to looks to Kari facing off against someone that looks like Don Thousand and then the dreams turn into a dark Medieval European castle in which he is in a bedroom in which he is someone looking a lot like Kari and dressed like a belly dancer. Outside of Davis' dreams, we find Kari lying by Davis' left side and the two of them are groaning in which they are surrounded by a slight 'dark aura' with Kari having similar dreams to Davis. Watching over them, there is a female humanoid kitsune who looks like a young woman with waist long pink-red hair, a pair of same colored fox ears coming out of her scalp, blue eyes, pink colored lips, a large and fluffy pink-red fox tail coming out of her tailbone area, and wearing what looks like a violet version of Kasumi's classic outfit showing, though not an obscene manner, her gorgeous, voluptuous, and athletic female super-model body.

Tsuki comes over and she asks, "What's happening to them?"

The female humanoid kitsune responds, with a smile, "Well, what did you expect when multiple 'aspects' of their various past lives assert themselves at once?"

Tsuki asks, "What will happen to them?"

The female humanoid kitsune replies, with a smile, "Who knows my dear? They forged their bonds of loves over millennia by choosing to remain true over their various past lives through it doesn't mean that they not have 'other loves' with each other." The female humanoid kitsune giggles causing Tsuki to blush and the female humanoid kitsune says, "I mean we are talking about the reincarnated son of Overlord and a Monster Lord. We may have a new era of darkness."

Tsuki says, "They aren't like that!"

The female humanoid kitsune says, with a smile, "While that may be true, it doesn't that their descendants won't be. Remember this: 'Evil always finds a way'."

Tsuki responds, "And so does good too, Yomi. That's why the fight between them is eternal and why evil never truly wins."

The female humanoid kitsune says, with a nod, "You have a point, but as you said, the fight between good and evil is eternal." The female humanoid kitsune tells Tsuki, "And they aren't the only ones with 'evil' within them." Tsuki recoils from the female humanoid kitsune's words and she then yelps as she is tackled by what looks like a lovely young tan skinned woman with tiger ear coming out of her waist long grey hair, brown slit-like eyes, brown collar around her neck, tiger-skin designed skimpy outfit, her front 'hands' and arms are tiger-like paws, tiger-like tail coming out of her tailbone area, and tiger skin color low heel boots.

Tsuki yells out, "What the heck?!"

The 'tiger girl' says, with a cat-like purr in her voice, "I have you now."

Tsuki yells at the kitsune, "Yomi, get her off me!"

The female humanoid kitsune, Yomi, says, with a smile, "Now, relax. She is going to help you learn the ways of the hunt."

The 'tiger girl' asks, confused, "Huh? This human?"

Yomi responds, with a smile, "Please induct her."

The 'tiger girl' says, with a nod, "Okay."

Tsuki yells out, "Hey…!" However, Tsuki doesn't get a chance to say anymore as she yelps as she gets dragged away.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Within Aincrad, Serena is lying on the ground and slowly waking up as she gets into a sitting position.

Serena asks, "What hit…?" She then remembers what just happened and she says, shaking her head to regain her senses, "Oh, yeah. Now, I remember." When Serena fully focuses, she is shocked to find herself within the Ruby Palace itself and Serena says, with a look of disgust, "There are days that I wish that I remained in bed." Serena then gets to her feet and she says, "I have a feeling I know why that cube brought me in here."

Just then a familiar male voice responds, "I know that there is no fooling you, my dear." Serena whips to the source of the voice to see none other than Heathcliff coming off his throne in the Ruby Palace.

Serena says, with a sneer, "You!" In a bright flash, Serena transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon and glares at Heathcliff.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I'm not surprised that you show much aggression towards me."

Sailor Moon yells out, angrily, "Aggression?! I've got more than aggression when I think of you Kayaba!"

Heathcliff says, not losing his smile, "Your anger towards me is quite understandable."

Sailor Moon shouts out, angrily, "Shut up! I've had enough of yours games! What are you up to this time?"

Heathcliff responds, still smiling, "That's the question, isn't it, Serenity?"

Sailor Moon says, anger and venom laced her usually gently and calm voice, "If that's the way that you want it…" Sailor Moon draws her swords and gets into a defensive stance.

Heathcliff asks, "Do you really want to do this Serenity?"

Sailor Moon responds, a strong glare in her usually once gentle blue eyes, "You really asked that question?"

Heathcliff says, with a gentle smile, "It wouldn't hurt to ask."

Sailor Moon retorts, as tears of anger start to come down her once gentle eyes, "You don't know the meaning of the word 'pain'."

Heathcliff asks, curiously, "Don't I?" Sailor Moon gives an angered sneer that would be unlike her before SAO as Heathcliff slams the bottom of his shield to the ground. The two of them just stare at each other for several moments before Sailor Moon just teleports herself right in front of Heathcliff and brings one of her swords down on him in which he blocks with his shield causing a shockwave that was so strong that the ground cracks from the clash. Sailor Moon leaps away and goes into a defensive stance in which Heathcliff says, with a nod, "I see." He draws sword from the sheath and gets into a defensive stance.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Sailor Moon charges in and attacks with her swords in which Heathcliff blocks with his shield and sword with Sailor Moon continuing to clash with their blades.

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "I want answers!"

Heathcliff asks, "Can you handle the answers my dear Serenity?"

Sailor Moon yells out, angrily, "Enough games!"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "Hasn't all this started with a game?" Sailor Moon responds by going on the attack and the two of them clash with their swords in which they are going on for a few minutes until there is an explosion at the front door in which Sailor Orion flies in leading our heroes and heroines joined by our CPUs, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy enter into the room to find the situation.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Sailor Moon!"

Rika asks, curiously, "What's happened here?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Who cares?! Let's get him!"

Sailor Moon says, seriously, "No! This is my fight!" Everyone looks at Sailor Moon in surprise and Sailor Moon says, with a serious tone that she rarely used before SAO, "This is something that I have to do! This is a fight that I should have ended long ago!"

Tuxedo Mask says, in a low, amazed, and concerned tone, "Serena…"

Sailor Star says, concerned, "Serena-chan…"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, "Can you?"

Sailor Moon responds, "Let's find out!" Sailor Moon then doubles her efforts and fights back with more intensity than before in which the two of them continue to clash with Sailor Moon's two swords while Heathcliff battles back with his sword and shield in which their clashes cause shockwaves that shake the whole of the Ruby Palace. At one point, when Sailor Moon's swords clash with Heathcliff's sword and shield, Sailor Moon bashes Heathcliff's face with her armored fist and the guard and grip of her sword causing Heathcliff to stumble backward. Sailor Moon takes this chance for a final strike with an overhead strike, but Heathcliff spin kicks Sailor Moon's armored waist sending her flying back, however, she lands on the ground safely. Then Sailor Moon blocks Heathcliff's sword and shield as he charges in and while she blocks Heathcliff's sword and shield with her swords, the sheer force of the charge sends her skidding backward causing her helmet to fly off and Sailor Moon keeps skidding until she is nearly against the wall. However, Sailor Moon lands a kick to Heathcliff's waist causing him to get stumble backwards, but he quickly regains his focus.

However, Queen Serenity's voice booms, pleadingly, "Heathcliff! Serenity! You need to stop!" Sailor Moon and Heathcliff look to see Queen Serenity emerge from the group and looks at them with solemn eyes.

Heathcliff gives a rare look of shock and he says, "Serenity…" Sailor Moon then sees Heathcliff lowering his guard just a bit and she gives a second of hesitation, especially with what happened before when she gave into her fear and 'darkness' took control of her, but she takes the chance and thrusts her sword for Heathcliff's chest, however, Heathcliff notices this and easily side-steps out of the way as well as tripping Sailor Moon causing her to fall flat on her face on the ground.

There are plenty of gasps and Sailor Mercury says, worriedly, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Venus says, with a winch, "Ouch!" Sailor Moon spins around only to meet Heathcliff's sword at her face.

Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, "Serenity, you have done well, but you are nowhere near Selene's level."

Sailor Moon responds, "True…But that doesn't mean that I don't got what it takes to kick your butt!" Sailor Moon then kicks Heathcliff's sword hand and while he doesn't lose grip on his sword, he is surprised enough to allow Sailor Moon the time to leap to her feet and shoulder tackle him into the wall. Sailor Moon counterattacks with a sword swipe, but Heathcliff easily spin out of the way, however, he stumbles back when Sailor Moon lands a kick to his shield that has such force that it causes him to skid back three-quarters of the way across the room.

Queen Serenity says, pleadingly, "You must stop!"

Sailor Moon responds, "I'm sorry, Serenity-mama, but this has to end! And it will end today here and now! No more!" Sailor Moon charges at Heathcliff and Heathcliff charges back in which there is a loud 'clang' as they clash with their weapons causing the whole of the Ruby Palace to shake with great violence from the sheer power of their clash. When it is over, Sailor Moon and Heathcliff have their backs to each other and the sword in Sailor Moon's right hand, her Dark Repulser, has its blade broken in half and she collapses on her right knee while holding right side in pain.

There are multiple gasps in which the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts say in unison, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Serena-chan!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "Oh no! She lost!"

Kazuto says, plainly, "No, she didn't. It is a draw." Plenty of the others look at Kazuto in surprise and as Tuxedo Mask leaps to Sailor Moon's side, Heathcliff smiles as his shield splits down the middle while he falls to his right knee.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

The others are shocked and Yolei asks, after a minute to get out of her stupor, "Okay, what just happened?"

TK says, "It looks like Kazuto is right. It is a draw."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, greatly concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon responds, with a weak smile, "Other than a splitting stomachache, I'm fine."

Sailor Mars says, with a smirk, "It seems like your sense of humor hasn't suffered a major crew cut, Meatball Head." Everyone then turns to face Heathcliff, who has a smirk on his face.

Heathcliff says, with a grin, "Needless to say, I keep underestimating you just like your villains. You would think that I should know better."

Sailor Moon responds, with a glare and sneer, "Yes, you should have. But then again, if you knew better, you would have never done SAO in the first place."

Heathcliff giggles and he says, "It makes me wonder if my counterpart had as much trouble with his Selene and Serenity."

Kazuto asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Heathcliff responds, "It might be too complex to explain."

Kazuto retorts, with a stern tone, "Enlighten me."

Rika and Yolei ask in unison, surprised, "Huh?!" Heathcliff snaps his fingers and the scene seems to transform to the battle between Sailor Moon and Heathcliff on Floor 75, but then it shows that instead of what happened during the overload, the scene is showing Kazuto/Kirito leaping into the fight to distract Heathcliff with Sailor Moon using Asuna's rapier, Lambent Light, to strike the final blow, Kazuto and Serena entering ALO to save Asuna and 300 SAO Survivors from Sugou keeping them trapped in there, Suguha/Leafa getting trapped in a virtual world known as Rainbow Gardens, and various other scenes including a two-on-one duel with Sailor Celestial and Davis against Heathcliff (A/N: **Sailor Moon Online** and **Shadow of Aincrad** storylines.).

Sailor Uranus asks, "What the heck?"

Heathcliff asks Kazuto, "Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you had beaten me on the seventh-fifth floor of Aincrad?"

Kazuto responds, "Those scenes are from a timeline where that happened. Where Serena and I beat you and Sugu, Shion, Darien, and the Scouts didn't have to come in to aid us."

Heathcliff replies, with a smile, "Exactly."

Tai yells out, annoyed, "So, what?"

Heathcliff responds, "As you may already know from television shows, movies, and the like, there are various theories and such about alternate universes, alternate dimensions, and alternate timelines. One is that for every event, there are multiple choices and every single choice happens in their own timeline in which there are an infinite amounts of alternate timelines with a 'base' or main timeline. Think of the 'main timeline' as the trunk of a tree and alternate timelines as branches. Our timeline is a bit different."

Sailor Pluto asks, "How so?"

Heathcliff responds, "This timeline and the one that I just showed is the 'base' of the tree. Our timeline and this timeline are the 'prime timelines'."

Sailor Pluto yells out, shocked, "Impossible!" Plenty of the others look at Sailor Pluto in surprise and Sailor Pluto says, "That's just not logical! Based on your comparison, there can be only one 'trunk' for the 'tree' of the various timelines. For every universe, there is a central timeline and the various other 'branch timelines' that come from various events and the choices made from those events. A universe can't have two 'primary timelines'."

Heathcliff says, "Life isn't just dictated by logic and in a logical manner, Sailor Pluto. And our timeline is more a pair of Siamese twins rather than a tree. Separated, but linked together. As you already saw, there is just one event that makes them differ."

Sailor Pluto says, "But you also showed our two timelines are quite different due to that one event."

Heathcliff says, "True, but while our timelines are like Siamese twins, it doesn't mean that they are 'identical twins'. In the other timeline, that Sugou was considering and actually close to performing the same experiment that caused the overload in this timeline."

Kazuto asks Heathcliff, "And 'that Suguha' had gotten her hands on a NervGear and planned to go to SAO, correct?"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Exactly, Kirito-kun. The two timelines have much common and they are linked together. Why? Because we were once ONE single timeline."

Kotone asks, confused, "What?"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "What kind of insanity are you mumbling about this time?"

Heathcliff retorts, "Insanity or fact? That's up to all of you. However, the leader of Academia knows this to be fact."

Sailor Orion asks, curiously, "Academia's leader?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, strongly, "Enough! What is your game, Kayaba?"

Heathcliff responds, "That's for you to find out, Prince Endymon." Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, "However, Serenity, I warn you fairly. I suggest that you keep your emotions in check and your counterparts a fair distance away from you for if you don't…The fiends that declare to be the Supreme King and Queen of dragons will awaken and they may consume you for you and Selene hold their very essence in your souls."

Sailor Moon asks, surprised, "What?" Sailor Moon then yelps and holds her head in pain as the image of the fiendish dragon that Davis and Suguha have seen come into her mind.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena!"

Heathcliff replies, "I bid you farewell." In a flash, Heathcliff vanishes through some kind of teleportation and leaving the Quantum Cube behind before anyone could stop him.

Sailor Nebula asks Sailor Moon, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon says, shaking her head, "I wish that I could say 'yes', Molly."

Queen Serenity says, solemnly, "Heathcliff…" Sammy Tsukino then comes out into the open and his Keyblade then appears in which it shoots a beam into the throne in the Ruby Palace causing what looks like GM console appear in front of the throne.

Kotone asks, "What is that?"

Kazuto says, "It looks like another GM console."

Sailor Mercury goes over to the GM console and she says, "I'll see if I can find out anything."

Sammy says, going over, "You are going to need my help. For some reason, I'm able to access everything in this place."

Sailor Neptune says, "Sammy has a point."

Ken says, with a nod, "Agreed." The others look at Sailor Moon and she gives a wary nod as Sammy goes over to assist Sailor Mercury at the GM console.

Kazuto and Sailor Star go over to Sailor Moon and Kazuto tells her, "I would ask if you are okay, but I won't ask."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Thank you, Kazuto." Sailor Moon nuzzles against Tuxedo Mask, who gently hugs her in return, and plenty of the others can't help to wonder about what Heathcliff just told them in which in the back of Sailor Moon's mind, the 'shadow' of the fiendish dragon that she saw looms.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Returning to the Fusion Dimension, we are in the secret base of anti-Academia resistance movement formed by the Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial of this dimension. Deep within the secret base, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Suguha, and Hiyori are inside of the same room and each of them are sleeping on a futon, but Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha are sweating quite a bit. Entering their dreams or more like, DREAM, we find Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha are inside of what's like an Ancient Egyptian palace where Naruto is bare chested while Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha are wearing belly dancer style outfits with Sakura's outfit being pink, Hinata's outfit being violet/Egyptian Blue in color, and Suguha's outfit is green. All three women are assembled around Naruto and engaged in a four-way make-out session.

When they stop, Naruto asks Suguha, "Are you sure about this?"

Suguha responds, "Do you really have to ask?" Suguha asks Hinata, "Do you really mind?"

Hinata replies, with a smile, "With our Force Bond combined with the time that we spent together, I really don't mind at all. Actually, I would love it." Suguha gives a look of surprise and she flushes in more surprise as Hinata kisses her on the lips.

Sakura then gently makes Naruto look at her and she says, "I'm not going to let my life be dictated by some manga, Naruto-kun." Naruto becomes surprised when Sakura kisses her and she then brings Suguha and Hinata into a three-way kiss before all four of them return to their four-way make-out session. However, it is stopped when Suguha grunts out in pain.

Hinata asks, concerned, "Suguha?"

Suguha holds herself as starts to give off a dark violet aura and she grunts out, "It hurts…"

Suguha yells out in pain and Sakura asks, concerned, "What's wrong?" Suguha yells out as the 'dark aura' surrounds her causing her shadow to transform into the fiendish dragon that Suguha, Davis, and Serena have been seeing in their 'visions'.

Sakura says, "Whoa!"

Hinata asks, nervously, "What is that?" The fiendish dragon with sinister red eyes gives a powerful roar that shakes the whole of the building as looms over them while coming from Suguha's shadow, but then it roars out as it is stopped by some kind of energy shield in which Kurama appears around them.

Naruto yells out, "Kurama!"

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"Kit, this 'dark dragon' before you are the very fiendish presence trapped within the essence of the warrior princess here. The cause of her and her sister's 'berserk modes'."**_

Naruto asks, "What does it want?"

Kurama yells out, _**"It wants to become whole, brat! It is just one piece of the whole and it wants out of her as well as reunite into the sinister being before you! It is also connected with those four dragons! I can tell that they wish to fuse with the entity before you swallowing up the young princess and her sister whole!"**_

Naruto says, seriously, "Not going to happen!" Naruto then hugs Suguha and he tells her, "It's okay, Suguha-chan! We're here! We're all here for you!" Hinata and Sakura does the same and a bright light comes from all four of them in which the fiendish dragon roar out as it vanishes back into Suguha's shadow.

Sakura asks, curiously, "What happened?"

Kurama responds, _**"Thanks to the Force Bond that connects all of you, all of your positive emotions drowned out the malice of that creature…for now. However, the creature lives within the essence of her and it is feeding off the darkness within her to make itself strongest to escape her as well as combine with those four dragons. I can hear the words from them…We will become one…We will become one…"**_

Hinata asks, "Become one?"

Kurama says, _**"I can cause mountains to topple and fill our planet with natural disaster, but this creature…I know that it can rip the very fabric of time and space to shreds."**_

Naruto yells out, stunned, "You're kidding!"

Kurama retorts, _**"Does it look like I'm kidding, brat? Anyway, thanks to the Force Bond and the 'link' that I made earlier, the three of you will be able to help her. However, it doesn't mean it is assured that fiendish creature will remain sealed. It is already plenty strong already."**_

Naruto says, "Well, I help Suguha-chan no matter what!"

Suguha looks at Naruto and Hinata says, with a smile, "Same here. Suguha-chan is my very previous friend and I won't let her get hurt." Suguha smiles warmly and she can't help to nuzzle against Naruto.

Kurama says, with a grin, _**"Heh. Can't wait for the day when you really become mates, kit."**_ Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha blush as Naruto, Suguha, Hinata, and Sakura separate from each other.

Naruto yells out, annoyed, "Ero-fox!" Kurama giggles and then there is a mighty and familiar dragonic roar coming from the hallways.

Hinata asks, "What is that?"

Kurama says, _**"It seems like that overgrown lizard is calling you."**_

Sakura asks, "Overgrown lizard?"

Naruto says, "I think that Kurama is talking about the Crimson Dragon."

Kurama retorts, _**"Yeah, that lizard."**_

Naruto says, "Kurama is just store that there is a massive dragon that can beat his foxy butt."

Kurama yells out, annoyed, _**"You better be glad that we have come to an understanding or I will chew you up and spit you out, brat!"**_

Naruto says, plainly, "Whatever Kurama."

Sakura asks, "What does the Crimson Dragon want with us?"

Naruto says, "I say let's find out."

Naruto, who's Mark of the Dragon is glowing, ventures off and Sakura says, with a sigh and smile, "Same old Naruto." Soon after, Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha follow Naruto in the direction that the Crimson Dragon's roar came from.

 _ **September 2025, Earth, Neo Domino City**_

Heading back to the Earth of the Standard Dimension, our heroes' and heroines' Earth, we are within Neo Domino City where we find the mysterious Henrietta with Lazar as they are walking through the hallways of a high-tech lab.

Henrietta says, "Thank you for your support, Lazar-dono."

Lazar responds, "It is no problem, my dear."

Henrietta says, "This mission is one of great importance and one we have been waiting for a long time."

Lazar says, "Yes, indeed." The two of them enter a high-tech room where a young man of 16 years of age with short grey hair, red glasses in front of his violet eyes, red scarf around his neck, dark blue shirt, light blue pants, and white business shoes on his feet.

The young man says, "Mother."

Henrietta says, "Declan."

The young man says, "The final preparations are complete. He thought that he could keep us away."

Henrietta says, "We are going to need to hurry, my son."

The young man responds, with a nod, "That man won't get away with what he has done."

Henrietta says, "But our time is limited."

The young man says, with a nod, "I know, mother." The young man, Declan, then looks at the machinery in which it looks like some kind of interdimensional transporter of some kind with Henrietta and Lazar also looking on.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Aincrad**_

Back within the formally virtual floating castle, our heroes and heroines are assembled in the Ruby Palace where Sailor Moon and Heathcliff have just ended their battle and Heathcliff's latest words left our heroes and heroines with a lot of thought.

Sailor Saturn asks Sailor Pluto, "So, you did feel something on that day?"

Sailor Pluto responds, "Yes. I did feel a slight 'abnormality' in space-time, but it was so small and it had vanished so quickly that I thought nothing of it."

Sailor Uranus asks, curiously, "Really?"

Sailor Pluto says, "Space-time can be like the human body at times in which very minor 'wounds' can appear, but they are usually taken care of it by the 'immune system'. Major abnormalities are 'major wounds' or 'minor wounds' made worse due to 'outside influence' which need people like me to take care of it. However, 'minor wounds' that don't get 'infected' or made worse due to 'outside influence' usually correct themselves. Space-time is fluid after all."

Yolei asks, "So, what that nut is saying is true?"

TK tells Yolei, motioning to Sailor Moon, "Hey, Yolei."

Yolei glances at Sailor Moon and she says, nervously, "Whoops!"

Sailor Moon says, with a sigh, "It's okay."

Tai says, "If what Kayaba said is true, I don't get why he would tell us."

Kazuto says, looking as if in deep thought, "There has got to be a reason."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "Are you okay?" Sailor Moon was about to say something, but Tuxedo Mask asks, with a serious tone, "Are you REALLY okay?"

Sailor Moon responds, with a sigh, "You can tell."

Tuxedo Mask replies, "It isn't too surprising Meatball Head. You don't need a 'psychic link' to tell."

Sailor Moon replies, with a weak smile, "I guess so. That's why I'm so bad at poker."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a smile, "I see that your sense of humor hasn't been effected Meatball Head."

Sailor Moon says, with a weak smile, "I guess not."

Sailor Mercury says, "We're through!" Everyone looks at Sailor Mercury and Sammy, who are in front of the GM console, in which Sailor Mercury says, "Thanks to Sammy's access, we managed to find a way to create a gateway to the Fusion Dimension!"

Sailor Venus asks, "You did?!"

Kazuto asks, curiously, "How difficult was it?"

Sailor Star asks, looking at Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Sailor Mercury tells Kazuto, "I was thinking the same thing. I wasn't easy, but it wasn't too hard and that's suspicious."

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sailor Orion says, "He wanted Mercury to break through, but trying to disguise the fact that he is trying to disguise that fact."

Ken says, "Sounds like it."

Wormmon asks, "Why would he do that?"

Yolei responds, with a sigh, "Who knows?"

Rika says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Sailor Star says, looking at Kazuto and Sailor Star, "Let's not discard this. After all that's happening, I intend to trust that kind of judgment."

Kotone says, "You have a point, Asuna."

Sailor Nebula says, nodding her head, "I agree. This person has committed unspeakable acts and caused 'scars' that may and will never heal." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement with Sailor Nebula's statement. Just then the Quantum Cube starts to glow and a holographic video screen appears in the room showing the 'space' outside of Aincrad in which a huge keyhole like portal appears on the screen.

Kairi says, pointing to the keyhole, "Look!"

Riku says, "We see it, Kairi. That has to be the way to that world."

Donald asks, "What if it is a trap?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, looking at Sailor Moon and Kazuto, "What do you think?"

Kazuto says, "Trap or not, I'm going after Sugu."

Sailor Moon says, nodding her head in agreement, "Same here."

Sailor Star says, "I'm with you and Serena-chan, Kirito-kun."

Rika says, with a grin, "That's not a surprise."

Keiko says, with a smile, "We feel the same way."

Just then the whole structure starts to shake violently and Kotone asks, concerned, "What's happening?"

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "That's not a good thing."

Just there is a beeping sound, Tai pulls out a communicator, and Washu's voice booms, "Get the heck out of there! The whole thing is collapsing!"

There are multiple gasps and Yolei yells out, shocked, "What did you say?"

Matt says, "You heard what she said Washu!"

Tai shouts out, "What are you waiting for? Transport us out of here now!" Immediately, our heroes and heroines start to teleport out of the Ruby Palace of Aincrad with some using the Enterprise transporter while others use their own teleportation powers, but soon enough, all of our heroes and heroines escape out of Aincrad with Quantum Cube in tow.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, USS Enterprise**_

On board the USS Enterprise, we head to the bridge, where we find Serena, Darien, Kazuto, Asuna, Tai, Ken, Yolei, Agumon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Ange, Hilda, Sammy, the CPUs, Sora (M), Kairi, and Riku. All of them are looking at the main view screen as they see Aincrad crumbling to pieces like it did after SAO was cleared.

Neptune says, "Holy Nep! That castle is falling!"

Noire says, "Obviously, Neptune."

Rom asks, curiously, "Why is the castle crumbling apart?"

Darien says, "Most likely, it served its purpose."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Like SAO, we have 'completed the game' and Aincrad has no purpose anymore."

Asuna asks, curiously, "But what was its purpose?"

Yolei asks, looking at Sammy, "And how come only Sammy could unlock stuff in there?"

Kazuto says, looking at Sammy and Sammy looking at him, "Most likely, Kayaba put something in Sammy during the SAO beta test. Remember, Sammy is a former SAO beta tester."

Serena asks Kazuto, curiously and a bit concerned, "He put something in Sammy?"

Kazuto says, "It is the only idea I could think of, Serena. And the evidence shows that it is most likely."

Sammy asks, looking himself over, "What did he put in me?"

Kazuto replies, "Something to do with Aincrad most likely."

Just then Nepgear says, pointing to the main screen, "Oh my goodness! Look at that!" Everyone looks to see the crumbling Aincrad giving off a powerful glow before send a beam of energy through the gateway that just opened before the remains vanish in a flash.

Blanc asks, "What was that?"

Riku says, "That's a good question, Blanc."

Ange asks, seriously, "So, what?" Ange then says, "Our friends are on the other side of the portal. Let's get going already."

Hilda says, with a smirk, "Someone is fired up."

Ange glares at Hilda and Kazuto says, "Ange is right. Sugu and the others are waiting for us, but we need to remember what we just saw."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "You think that it is significant Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto tells Asuna, "I know so, Asuna. Kayaba is up to something. What? I don't know, but what we went through has to be a part of it."

Serena says, with a nod of her head, "I agree, Kazuto."

Tai asks, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Ken asks Tai, "What about Davis and Kari?"

Tai responds, with a smile, "Something tells me that they will come to us, Ken. I have faith in them."

Yolei says, with a smile, "I believe in them. They found their way back to us and they can do so again. Davis has been through tougher."

Ken says, with a nod, "True, but Davis is my best friend and he has been through a lot with Kari."

Tai says, with a nod, "I know, Ken. To be honest, I'm worrying myself to death, but Kari wouldn't want me going into 'full panic mode' as I did in the past."

Kazuto tells Tai, "I know how you feel."

Tai tells Kazuto, with a smile, "Our sisters are strong."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "No kidding." Soon enough, the USS Enterprise heads off towards the portal to find their lost friends/family/allies and stop the plans of Academia, namely their leader: The Professor.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Within Academia, the Professor comes into a high-tech command center with multiple personal working on multiple keyboards in front of multiple holographic screens.

Professor says, "Report."

One of them says, "Professor. We don't have any idea what the 'abnormally' is."

Professor says, "We need to know. While the attacks from the Shadow Realm and the Duel Monsters' Spirit Realm have been greatly reduced, it doesn't mean that we can be short-sighted."

Another member of the personal responds, with a nod, "Yes, Professor."

A third Academia personal member shouts out, "Professor, I may have something!"

Professor responds, "Show me." Just then the holographic screen displays something that causes the Professor's eyes to widen causing him to say, "No."

The Academia members are shocked by his reaction and one of them asks, "Professor?"

Professor asks, shocked and stunned, "But how is this possible?"

Another Academia asks, "Sir?" On the holographic screen is none other than Aincrad itself floating in the skies of the Fusion Dimension Earth.

( **Elsewhere in Academia; On the meanwhile** )

Elsewhere, we find ourselves within the prison of Serene and Serenity and they are looking out of the window in which they see the flying castle world of Aincrad in the skies of Serene's world.

Serenity says, shocked, "You have got to be kidding me."

Serene says, stunned, "No…"

Serenity asks, "What the heck is that doing here?"

Serene responds, sarcastically, "Do I need to point out the obvious?"

Serenity rubs her head, nervously, "Right."

Serene says, looking at the floating castle, "Damn it. What is that freak want now? He is a real pain."

Just then a female voice says, "A freak that's providing a good distraction." Serene and Serenity look to the source to see the door to their cell fling open where they find someone that looks like Rebecca Hawkins from Yugi's time wearing a Slifer Red outfit similar to Blair Flannigan's Slifer Red outfit from Jaden Yuki's time.

Serene says, plainly, "It is about time."

The young girl responds, taking out Serene's transformation broach and another similar to Serene's broach, "Sorry, but with what happened with Asuka and the others, I couldn't be too careful."

Serene tells the young girl, "No problem. I'm just glad that you are safe, Rebecca."

The young girl retorts, with a grin, "Serene, you know me better than that." Serene takes her broach while Serenity takes the other broach in which both of them can feel the power from them in which they know that it is their transformation broaches.

Serenity asks, "Someone that you know?"

Serene replies, "Rebecca Hopkins. She is quite the young genius."

The young girl retorts, with a proud smile, "You know it, Serene."

Serenity asks, "How can you be sure that she isn't…compromised?"

Serene replies, "Asuka, Momoe, and Junko don't know about her."

Serenity asks, surprised, "Seriously?"

Serene responds, with a nod, "Yes. And I told them why. And they understood."

The young girl, Rebecca, says, seriously, "We knew that sooner or later, any one of us could be 'compromised', so, we never knew who each other was." Rebecca says, "Once Asuka and the others were found out, I made sure that someone else let that fact 'slip' in order to inform the others while making sure that this person didn't know that it was me that gave him the ability to learn that information."

Serene says, with a nod, "Good job, girl. I lost enough friends today."

Rebecca says, "We'll get them back, Serene. However, there is worse news."

Serene asks, "You mean that overgrown castle?"

Rebecca says, shaking her head, "No. I'm talking about Frankinveil."

Serene yells out, shocked, "That sicko?!"

Serenity asks, curiously, "Someone that you know?"

Serene tells Serenity, "The worst kind of insane and demented madman. His name sounds similar to Frankenstein and you know how that story goes."

Serenity says, with a winch, "Maybe I should forget that I ask."

Rebecca says, "Trust us. You don't want to know."

Serene says, "I never thought that the Professor…"

Rebecca says, "He has seemed to keep his more 'sensitive experiments' down 'in the basement' in which he seems to be researching in creating new Fusion Monsters for Academia and their decks including Fusion Monsters that require use for Synchro Monsters and XYZ monsters."

Serenity says, "Hold on! A duelist that I fought back in XYZ Dimension used a Fusion Monster that used two Synchro Monsters as Material monsters!"

Serene asks, curiously, "Really now?"

Rebecca says, with a nod, "Exactly. Remember, the Professor wants to unite our world with the Synchro, XYZ, and Standard Dimensions. In fact, he has reluctantly approved other kidnappings from the Synchro Dimension to make sure that the fusion works flawlessly."

Serene says, sarcastically, "Reluctantly, huh? That makes me laugh."

Rebecca says, plainly, "Well, I don't want to be here for the punchline."

Serene asks Rebecca, "What about our decks?"

Rebecca says, "Even more heavily guarded than your broaches, which was shocking, but they are in special rooms under lock and key with the decks separated from your duel disks."

Serene says, "That's weird."

Rebecca says, "Anyway, we had better hurry."

Serenity says, "No kidding."

Rebecca says, "Just a moment." Rebecca then sets up what looks like a duel disk, hides it from plain view, activates it, puts a card on it, and what looks like replicas of Serene and Serenity appear in the room.

Serenity asks, stunned, "What the?"

Serene says, with a grin, "Nice work, Rebecca."

Rebecca says, "What did you expect Serene? Anyway, let's get out of this pig sty." Soon after, Serenity, Serene, and Rebecca leave the room and close the door to leave the Real Solid Vision duplicates of Serene and Serenity in the cell.

( **Within another part of Academia; A short time soon after** )

Deep within another part of Academia, we look to find ourselves within a high-tech lab where we find a middle-aged male with black hair and brown eyes in which he is wearing a scientist outfit.

Just then a male voice says, "Up to your 'little works' again, my friend?" The middle-aged male turns to see a senior male with shoulder length white hair, green eyes with bangs under his eyes, and wearing a dark grey suit with brown pants and black shoes. Right behind this senior male, Asuka, Momoe, and Junko are behind him and all three of them have blank and entranced looks in their eyes.

The middle-aged male says, "Ah, Doktor."

The senior male says, "Doctor Frankinveil, my friend."

The middle-aged male says, looking at the three young ladies with him, "Ah, these must be the young ladies in your 'employ'."

The senior male responds, with a sinister smile, "Yes, indeed. They were quite well disguising themselves being completely loyal to the Professor and now, they are completely loyal to him."

The middle-aged male says, "I can see that, Doktor."

The senior male asks, with a wicked smirk, "Now, what kind of wonderful things are you up to, Frankinveil?"

The middle-aged male, Doctor Frankinveil, responds, with a wicked smile, "Oh, a little here and there."

The senior male, the Doktor, replies, with a wicked grin, "How interesting."

Doctor Frankinveil asks, "We have an interesting idea if you are interested?"

The Doktor responds, with an evil smile, "Do tell." Doctor Frankinveil and the Doktor give an evil laugh as the three entranced and enslaved friends of the Fusion Dimension's Sailor Moon just stare ahead blankly where we see other figures behind them.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

In the city within the Fusion Dimension that's similar to Venice in Italy, the woman that looks like Sailor Moon and her Dimension counterparts with the golden eight-pointed star sigil on her forehead looks out towards the sea and towards Academia as well as Aincrad floating in the skies.

The woman says, "You won't get your way."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, In orbit around the planet**_

Orbiting over the Fusion Dimension's Earth, the USS Enterprise is in orbit over the planet and we head back to the bridge where we find Serena, Darien, Kazuto, Asuna, Tai, Ken, Yolei, Agumon, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Ange, Hilda, Sammy, the CPUs, Sora (M), Kairi, and Riku with both Serena and Kazuto having intense looks as they look over the planet.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back down on the planet, Izuru Kamukura, Hiyoko Saionji, and Soda Kazuichi are at Academia, which like the Duel Academy Island of Jaden Yuki's time, but it looks like a massive fortress structure than a school structure of Duel Academy Island, hidden in the shadows and watching all of the students of Academia.

Hiyoko says, "Look at those little worms."

Soda says, with a wicked smirk, "Think that they are top dogs with their ability to seal people into little cards."

Hiyoko says, with an evil insane smirk, "They are going to be wallowing in wonderful despair once they find that it is completely useless to them."

Soda says, with a wicked grin, "Can't wait! I've already developed some wonderful new toys that will spread that despair all over."

Hiyoko says, "Like I give a fuck about them! You had better make sure that my show is a despairing excellent one."

Izuru tells them, with a plain tone, "Do you remember the plan?"

Soda responds, "No fucking kidding that we remember the plan."

Izuru says, plainly, "Good. We have much work to do."

Hiyoko says, "No damn kidding! Those damn idiots think that they are capturing us, but all they are doing is getting what we wanted."

Soda says, with a sinister smile, "And once we get our hands on those chicks that have the power to do anything and everything, there is going to be a whole lot of despair all over the place!"

Hiyoko says, "It is going to be the ultimate despair revolution through each and every world!" Hiyoko and Soda give evil insane laughs while Izuru looks at them with a plain look.

Izuru thinks in his mind, _"How boring."_

( **On the meanwhile; Elsewhere** )

Back inside of the anti-Academia resistance movement, we find Rei meeting with someone.

Rei says, "Thank you for all of your help. If it wasn't for you and your friends, even with Serene's warning, we would have been lost."

The figure says, in a familiar female voice, "No problem."

Rei says, "Once we defeat Academia and kick the Professor's butt, we'll have access to the interdimensional travel technology of Academia and won't have to rely on the slip-song stuff. We'll get you home especially with the help of FOUR Sailor Celestials and FOUR Sailor Moons."

The female figure says, "Thanks. No insult, but your world is a bit morbid for my tastes." The female figure then walks into the light to reveal that she is none other than IF, Neptune's, Nepgear's, and Compa's best friend from Gamindustri.

Rei says, "Try being a part of it during the days of the Shadow Realm invasions."

IF responds, "I rather not."

Rei says, "Anyway, we'll get you back to your friends soon."

IF says, with a nod, "Yeah, I really miss Gear, Compa, and, which I have to admit that part of is amazed that I'm saying this, Nep, too."

Rei says, "Can't believe that you come from a world of real-life goddesses."

IF says, with a smile, "Yeah, but with Nep, I can't help to wonder."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, In orbit around the planet**_

On board the Enterprise, a familiar violet haired goddess in her human form gives a sneeze.

Nepgear asks, "Are you okay?"

Neptune responds, with a smile, "Yeah, Iffy was just talking about us in the last scene." Plenty of the others can't help to wonder and/or sigh at Neptune's typical 'fourth wall breaking' antics (A/N: Yes, I couldn't resist again.).

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back down on this version of Earth, we are in the streets of the Venice and there is a scream in which we head to where the scream come to find none other than Ermac standing in front of three Disciplinary Squad members similar to the ones that Naruto defeated.

Ermac says, in his/her multiple voices, "So, this is where you are. Kirito…Suguha…You and Kayaba's precious niece…won't escape our justice…" Ermac starts to walk off into the distance while she doesn't realize that he/she is being watched by none other than Suguha's 'dark side' given physical form AKA Dark Suguha.

Dark Suguha says, "We shall see…fool." Soon after, Dark Suguha vanishes through some kind of teleportation.

 **End of Chapter 60**

And that's the end of this chapter and this arc. Now, we are set up for the fifth and hopefully, FINAL arc of the story. Our heroes and heroines, villains, and otherwise are assembling in the Fusion Dimension, but it looks like a few have discovered a 'horrible truth'. However, what could this all mean for what's to come? Well, as I have been saying before, folks, you are going to have to read and find out. However, one final warning, unlike the other arcs, which are fifteen chapters in length, this arc might be more like twenty chapters or so since there is going to be plenty to finish up, but at this point as I write this story, I'm not completely sure. We're going to have to see. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	61. Dark Fusion World

Well, we are in the next and hopefully, FINAL arc of the story. I call this arc the 'Final Hearts' arc and you already get the idea on why I call this arc by that name. This final arc might be a bit longer than the other arcs because of all the 'material' that I have to put in and this is to be the finisher for this story, everyone. Hopefully, we can put this story to bed and fill in any gaps that this story has caused. Now, one more time, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 61: Dark Fusion World**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Within the fortress-like walls of Academia, Serene, Serenity, and Rebecca are over a group of downed Obelisk Force members.

Serenity tells Serene, "Man, girl! You really know how to fight!"

Serene says, with a sly smirk, "Unlike certain Sailor Moons, I know how to take care of business."

Serenity asks, with an annoyed look and tone, "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Rebecca says, "Don't you, Meatball Heads, believes that getting these prisoners freed before they become test subjects for the sick Doktor and even sicker Frankinveil is a good idea? Let's move it!" Rebecca heads off in which Serene and Serenity look at each other before moving on.

Serenity says, "Wish that I could use my powers."

Serene says, "Until we get rid of the dampening field around Academia, your deck and duel disks will be your best weapons."

Serenity says, "If we can get them back."

Rebecca says, "It won't be easy as I said."

Serene says, "We're going to need to take out the main power."

Serenity asks, "Why?"

Rebecca says, with a grin, "Once they switch to the backup power systems, I can hack 'certain systems' and not only get access to where your decks and duel disks are being kept, but we can get rid of the dampeners."

Serenity says, plainly, "Oh."

Serene says, "Let's move."

Rebecca nods her head and Serenity asks, "How could they have developed such tech?"

Serene responds, plainly, "How do you think?"

Rebecca says, "They have experience with Serene and the Scouts of our dimension."

Serenity asks, "You know, where are your Scouts?"

Serene flinches and Rebecca says, with a snarl, "They are being used…as a power source."

Serenity asks, shocked, "Power source?"

Serene says, with a snarl, "Yes. Don't say anything." Serene gives a glare that says 'don't try me' and Serenity decides not to ask any further since she gets the look that her Fusion Dimension counterpart has on her face.

Rebecca says, "We will rescue them. By bringing you here, they are going to put mud on their face."

Serene says, with a grin, "And a real kick to their fat rear ends." Serenity gives a giggle as her Fusion Dimension counterpart and her friend head off to do what they planned to do.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, In orbit around the planet**_

In orbit around the Fusion Dimension's Earth, the USS Enterprise orbits the planet and we find our heroes and heroines and all of the friends/allies assembled together within a cargo bay in the ship and looking a holographic screen displaying images of Academia along with maps and schematics as well.

Washu says, "Not only this place is shield against transported of any kind, but it has a dampening field to negate those with 'special powers' especially those with your kind of powers."

When Washu looks at the Sailor Scouts, Amara says, "Most likely, it is based on experience from this world's Sailor Scouts."

Kotone tells Serena, "Not that I mention it, yours and Suguha's counterparts never told us what happened with any other versions of you guys."

Washu says, a bit nervously, "I may have an idea on what happened to this world's Sailor Scouts."

Everyone looks at Washu and Tai asks, "What's up?"

Washu says, "The energies that run the dampening field are similar to energies used by Sailor Scouts."

There are looks of shock and Sora (M) asks, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kazuto says, "It means…"

Asuna says, interrupting in a horrified tone, "You don't mean…!"

TK says, his eyes narrowing, "That ass…"

Palmon asks, curiously, "What does it mean?"

Amara says, with a sneer, "It means that the versions of us in this world are being used as nothing more than a 'power source'."

Kairi asks, shocked, "A power source?"

Uzume says, punching her hands together, "That's sick!"

Uni says, with a nod, "I'll say."

Ram yells out, "Well, once we get there, we're going to show them why you don't make people into power sources and seal people into cards!"

Rom says, with a nod, "Y-Yeah."

Neptune says, with a nod, "That's right! We're going to Nep them up!"

Blanc says, "We can't just go blindly charging in and plus, there are certain things that we need to know."

Neptune asks, curiously, "About what?"

Noire says, with a sigh, "You can be so dense, Neptune. We need to gather as much information about that place and situation."

Darien asks Washu, "Can you get anything?"

Washu says, "While most scans have been 'gummed up', I did manage to detect two energy signatures similar to our Moon Princess and three more like her younger sisters."

Kazuto says, "That means…"

Washu says, "Yeah, two of the Sailor Moons and three of the Sailor Celestials have been indeed captured."

Lita asks, curiously, "Wait! Just THREE?"

Washu says, with a grin, "You got it. Our Sailor Celestial isn't in there."

Keiko says, with a smile, "That means that she is okay."

Serena and Kazuto think in unison, _"Thank goodness."_

Washu says, with a grin, "I've also detected that those two Sailor Moons are on the move within that place."

Mina asks, curiously, "On the move?"

Washu says, with a smirk, "They have someone with them and I don't detect any 'corruption' in them. Most likely, they have broken free and they are causing a ruckus since they are in the dungeons and letting loose prisoners of Academia."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Ooh, like a spy game or something!"

Nepgear says, with a smile, "Oh, Neptune…"

Amara says, seriously, "They may be free, but that dampening field renders her and Synchro Dimension's Sailor Moon practically powerless. I'm not saying that they are helpless, but they are going to have more trouble on their hands."

Trista says, "True, but I think for the moment that they have the element of surprise."

Washu says, "Based on what I scanned, at the time that I scanned that place, the two of them just escaped and they could be causing chaos."

Kazuto asks Washu, "Where is Sugu?"

The holographic screen changes to the Venice-like city and Washu says, "I scanned around and I found hers, Naruto's, Sakura's, Hinata's, and Hiyori's 'signals' coming from the city."

Keiko asks, "Does that mean that she is okay?"

Washu says, "I can't be sure. There is a lot of people with her."

Kotone asks, "A lot of people?"

Washu responds, with a nod, "Yep. However, I can't say that they are good guys or bad guys."

Kazuto and Serena start to take their leave and Raye says, "Hold on, Meatball Head!"

Serena retorts, "And why should I Pyro?"

Lita says, "We don't know what we are getting into."

Yolei says, with a nod, "We jump into a situation where we don't know what's going on and we might make the situation worse."

Asuna tells Kazuto, "I know that you are worried about Suguha-chan, Kirito-kun. If it was my big brother that was in trouble, I would be as worried as you are."

Kazuto says, "I know, Asuna. However, I can't help to worry about her since she has been through as much as we have if not more so."

Tai says, "We know that Kazuto. I'm just as worried for Davis and Kari even though I'm not showing it."

Matt says, "No kidding, Tai. I'm amazed that you look this calm."

Tai responds, with a serious expression, "Trust me. It is taking a lot of look this calm."

TK says, with a nod, "I'll bet, Tai."

Darien says, "However, right now, since we know where Suguha, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Hiyori, I think that it is best that we get to them first before Academia does. At this time, we can't help Serena's counterparts from this world or the Synchro Dimension."

Washu says, "Hopefully, they will knock out that dampener and get you inside."

Riku says, "You should keep an eye on that while we go down to find Suguha and the others."

Washu says, "Well, there is something else."

Everyone looks at Washu and Tenchi asks, "What is it, Washu?"

Washu responds, a bit nervously, "In the recent scans, there was a 'temporal disturbance' on the planet."

TK asks, curiously, "A disturbance?"

Kazuto asks, his eyes narrowing, "A gateway?"

Washu replies, with a nod, "Yeah, exactly."

Kairi asks, curiously, "From where?"

Washu responds, "I'm not sure, but I did identify the 'energy signature' of whoever came through before they manage to cloak themselves."

Amara asks, curiously, "Cloak themselves?"

Minato says, "Plenty of beings that we know have the ability to block themselves from being detected from technology through various means."

Tai says, "However, it doesn't usually mean a good thing."

Riku asks, curiously, "Who is it?"

Washu responds, pushing a few buttons on a holographic keyboard, "Well…" When a holographic screen appears, plenty of eyes widen when they see who was on the screen and immediately, Kazuto and Serena race off into the distance.

Darien says, "Serena!"

Asuna says, around the same time, "Kirito-kun!" Immediately, Darien and Asuna run after their 'soulmates' when they run out of the cargo bay.

Rika says, slapping herself on the forehead, "Oh, boy."

Lita says, "Can't exactly blame them."

Tai says, "No kidding, Lita. That piece of work has been constantly reopening their wounds along with Suguha's wounds ever since he or she was created." The others look at the screen to show a picture of Ermac and plenty of the others know what the entity created from the lost souls of SAO has done to them ever since they first met.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back down on the planet, we are inside of the anti-Academia resistance movement where Rei is meeting with a group of members and they are discussing something.

Rei asks, curiously, "Are you sure?"

One member says, with a nod, "We got the signal."

Rei says, with a sigh, "That's good news."

Another one says, "It doesn't mean that Serene is out of the woods yet, Rei."

Rei says, "I know. With that dampening field, she is completely powerless and due to the other defenses, none can teleport into Academia. You have to go through the front door and you know how tough that is." The other members nod their heads in agreement and they continue to discuss their plans. On the meanwhile, we head into the room where Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Suguha, and Hiyori are sleeping in which we find ourselves within the 'mindscape' of Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha in their 'shared dream' or something like that. Naruto is dressed a lot like Pharaoh Atem in Ancient Egypt and Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha are wearing different colored belly dancer outfits with Sakura's being pink, Hinata's being violet/Egyptian Blue in color, and Suguha's outfit is green.

Suguha says, annoyed and blushing a bit, "Why do I have to wear this? This is annoying."

Sakura says, with a sly smirk, "I don't know. It makes look good."

Suguha retorts, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding, Sakura."

Just then a darker version of Suguha's voice says, "I don't know. It seems good on someone like you." Everyone whips their voice to see Dark Suguha right in front of them.

Suguha says, "You again."

Dark Suguha responds, "That's right. As long as you exist, I exist. Do you really think that you could escape me?"

Suguha looks at her right hand, sees the 'black stain' on it, and she responds, "Not really."

Dark Suguha tells her, "Maybe you have finally accepted your fate…and your darkness."

Suguha responds, "I may have accepting the darkness, but that doesn't mean that my fate has been written and you are a part of it."

Dark Suguha frowns and she says, "I see that you need to be taught another lesson."

Just then a female voice says, **"I think not."** Before anyone could say anything about the voice, a 'shadow' appears around Dark Suguha and 'shadow arms' come out of the 'shadow' in which they wrap around Dark Suguha.

Dark Suguha asks, surprised, "What? What is this?!" Before she could say or do anything, Dark Suguha yelps as she is dragged into the 'shadow' which vanishes.

After a few awkward seconds, Hinata asks, "What was that?"

The female voice booms says, **"Let's just say that I put her in a timeout, Hinata."**

Suguha asks, "Who are you?"

The female voice responds, **"I'm not surprised that you don't know, but I've always been here, Suguha."**

Suguha asks, confused, "Huh?"

The female voice says, **"I've always been…as long as that 'maliciousness', as you call it, has been in here. Both of us have been sealed in you since your birth, Suguha."**

Suguha asks, shocked, "Wait! Since I was born?"

The female voice says, **"I should say reborn as Suguha Kirigaya. However, I exist in you and all of your counterparts. That 'maliciousness' is a corrupted soul which has broken into parts…Four parts to be exact and it is split between you and your counterparts. Like me, the 'core' of that corrupted soul is in you. We exist in your very essence even though we weren't part of your being in the first place."**

Suguha asks, "Translation?"

Sakura says, "It is just like Naruto." Everyone looks at Sakura and she says, "Naruto is the 'container' of the Nine-Tailed Fox, one of the nine Biju and the Biju are 'energy beings' that take physical form. The Biju can be sealed in things and people being they are pure energy. Essence is also a form of energy and you have the essence of this…being and that 'malice' sealed in you."

The female voice says, **"Correct. However, the 'seal' was broken when Suguha played the Seal of Orichalcos causing the darkness of the corrupted soul to start to infect her. You have seen those actions before…Like the birth of Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon."**

The memory of Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon comes to mind and Hinata asks, "But wait! Didn't…?"

The female voice says, **"The 'malice' with Serena is another corrupted soul that's linked to the one with Suguha and her counterparts awoken by the pain and suffering that she went through during Sword Art Online. However, the two corrupted souls are two sides of the same coin and they are forever linked with the darkness to come."**

Hinata asks, "Darkness?"

The female voice responds, **"The Supreme Dragon King…"** Suguha then yelps as an image of fiendish dragon that came from her shadow fill her mind.

Naruto asks, concerned, "Suguha-chan?"

The female voice replies, **"Don't have…much time…beware…beware of…them…beware of…of Zarc…"**

Hinata asks, curiously, "Zarc?"

The image of the fiendish dragon dominates her mind and the female voice says, **"Zarc is…is returning…stop the Professor…please stop him…his plans…will threaten all worlds…and revive Zarc…you must…"** However, the female voice cuts out and Suguha breathes a sigh of relief as the image leaves her mind.

Naruto asks Suguha, "Are you okay?"

Suguha responds, with a weak nod, "I'll be fine."

Sakura asks, "Supreme Dragon King? Zarc?"

Suguha replies, "A nightmare. A nightmare that we have to stop."

Hinata asks Suguha, "Do you know what it is Suguha?"

Suguha responds, "Not fully, but what I do know is that it isn't WHAT that the danger, it is WHO. We've got to stop that nutjob Professor and for good." Just then a golden and crimson light comes from the distance.

Sakura asks, "Now what?"

Suguha says, plainly, "Let's find out." Suguha forges ahead and Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata follow her towards the golden and crimson light.

( **Elsewhere; Later on** )

Elsewhere on this Earth, we are on a hill overlooking the vast city where we find Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, the CPUs, Compa, Naruto's parents, and our heroes and heroines from the Standard Dimension from Earth are looking down at the city that's similar to Venice.

Goofy says, "Gwarsh. It is pretty."

King Mickey says, with a nod, "Yes, it is."

Nepgear says, "It is beautiful."

Compa says, with a nod, "There are so much water."

Mina says, amazed, "It looks like Venice."

Hotaru says, nodding her head, "I agree, Mina-chan."

Vert says, with a smile, "I have to agree that it is pretty."

Uzume asks, "Are we sure that they are here?"

Ami says, looking at her computer, "Based on the data from Washu, they are at a location within the city that's hidden away."

Donald asks, "Hidden away?"

Kazuto asks, "Didn't our counterparts from the Fusion Dimension mention that they had a resistance movement here?"

Kotone says, "I think so, Kazuto."

Asuna asks Kazuto, "Do you think that Suguha and the others were found by this resistance movement Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto says, "It seems that way based on what we got from Washu, Asuna. However…"

Amara says, interrupting, "We can't be sure that they haven't been infiltrated. That's the greatest threat to an organization like that: Spies from the 'government'."

Noire says, "Based on how this world works, I wouldn't call this Academia a government."

Uni says, "Noire is right! It is a government's job to help and do what's best for the people! They are doing what they want for themselves and making themselves sound in the right."

Nepgear asks, "Do you think that the majority of the people realize that?"

Vert says, with a nod of understanding, "It could be that they are under the 'influence' of propaganda."

Amara says, "And that's why we can't trust anyone that we see. It isn't because they are 'bad guys', but they may believe that they are in the right and we are in the wrong."

Riku says, "I have to agree with Amara. We are going to need to take this carefully."

Darien says, "We should send a 'scout team' first."

King Mickey says, "Good idea, Darien."

Minato says, "Kushina and I should go. Our son is out there and we are shinobi after all."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I have to agree." Kazuto tells Serena, "Sis, I'm going to have to say that Darien has to go too. 'Stealth operations' are also his thing too."

Darien tells Serena, "I agree with Kazuto."

Mina says, annoyed, "Hey! What do I look like? Chopped liver? I was a Sailor Scout before any of you. Have you forgotten that I was Sailor V? I can do this kind of thing!"

Lita says, with a nervous smile, "We know that Mina-chan. However, we think that after being 'out in the open' for so long, you might have become a bit 'rusty'."

Mina yells out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Riku says, "I think that it should be just Minato, Kushina, and Darien. The smaller the team, the better."

Sora (M) asks, "Are you sure, Riku?"

Riku says, with a nod, "I think so."

Serena tells Darien, "Be careful, Darien-kun."

Darien responds, with a warm smile, "Always, Meatball Head." Darien then transforms into Tuxedo Mask and heads off with Minato and Kushina into the city, leaping through the rooftops of the city, and moving in classic shinobi fashion of speed and stealth.

Blanc says, plainly, "Not bad."

Rom says, with a nod, "Y-Yeah."

Compa asks, "So, what do we do now?"

Asuna says, "All we can do is wait, Compa." Our group wait in their 'outpost' outside of the Venice-like city as they wait for Tuxedo Mask and Naruto's parents, but unknown to them, some distance away, a 'dark portal' seems to be opening as 'dark smoke' comes from the gateway and a pair of sinister eyes come from the gateway.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Returning to Academia, the Professor is looking over something when an alarm goes off.

He pushes a button and he says, as an Academia staff member appears on the screen, "Why is the alarm going off? Report!"

The staff member says, nervously, "P-Professor-sama, they…They have escaped!"

Professor asks, curiously, "They?" Professor's eyes widen and he yells out, "Alert! I want our Sailor Moon and the Synchro Dimension Sailor Moon captured, but NOT carded!"

The staff member asks, "Sir?"

Professor asks, with a deadly serious tone, "Did I stutter?"

The staff member replies, a bit nervously, "No, Professor-sama."

Professor says, seriously, "I need guards at the power dampener and transport disruption field systems! They are going to target those!"

The staff member responds, "Understood!" Just then, however, there is a massive explosion that shakes the whole of Academia.

Professor asks, surprised, "What was that?"

The staff member replies, working on a holographic keyboard, "Unknown, I…" The staff member then says, "They've hit the armory! They are in the section for confidential materials, Professor-sama!"

Professor yells out, in a very serious tone, "Stop them now!"

( **A short time later on; Elsewhere** )

Within the hallways of Academia, Serene and Serenity, both of whom armed with Star Trek style phaser rifles, use them to knock three Obelisk Force as they, along with Rebecca, continue their 'run and gun' style in which both Serene and Serenity shown that they have retrieved their deck and duel disks.

Serenity says, "Well, this is…something."

Serene asks, sarcastically, "Really?"

Rebecca says, "In here." Rebecca points to a door and the two of them look at each other before they burst into some kind of technical lab where they knocked out a group of Academia staff members examining Serenity's Duel Runner.

When they are done, Serenity runs over to her Duel Runner while Serene disables and barricades the door in which Serene asks, "Well?"

Serenity responds, with a smile, "It's good."

Rebecca asks, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Serenity replies, with a grin, "Nothing!" Serenity attaches her duel disk to her Duel Runner and activates it in which she leaps onto her Duel Runner.

Serene says, with a plain tone, "It is about time!" Immediately, Rebecca and Serene join Serenity onto Serenity's Duel Runner which proves to be a tight fit to say the least.

Serenity says, "This wasn't made for three!"

Serene says, "As they say: Shut up and drive!" Serenity races off with Rebecca and Serene hanging on in which the door is blown in with Obelisk Force members running in only to leap aside as Serenity, Serene, and Rebecca, on Serenity's Duel Runner, barrels off.

Serenity yells out, "Excuse me! Coming through!"

Serene asks, plainly, "Seriously?" Serenity, Rebecca, and Serene race off on Serenity's Duel Runner through the hallways of Academia.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back within the Venice-like city, we return to the base of Serene's anti-Academia resistance group where we find Suguha, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura slowly waking up in which they see Hiyori looking at them.

Suguha asks Hiyori, "Hiyori?"

Hiyori says, "You are awake."

Sakura says, curiously, "Yeah…"

Hiyori says, with a nervous smile, "When I woke up, you were sweating a lot."

Hinata asks, curiously, "We were?"

Hiyori says, with a nod, "Yes, you were."

Sakura says, with a winch, "No wonder I'm starting to feel sticky."

Suguha asks, looking around and her 'danger sense' starting to go off, "Doesn't anything feel strange?"

Hinata asks Suguha, "What do you mean?"

Naruto says, his 'negative emotion senses' also going off, "I think that Suguha-chan might have a point."

Sakura asks Suguha and Naruto, concerned, "Hold on! Is your 'senses' going off?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Not big time, but I'm getting a 'bad feeling'."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Ditto."

Sakura says, "That's not a good sign." Hinata uses her Byakugan to see outside of her room, but she is shocked to see that she is unable to see outside of the room with what darkness the only thing that she can see.

Hinata says, "I can't see outside of this room with my Byakugan."

Everyone looks at Hinata in surprise and Naruto asks, "You can't Hinata-chan?"

Hinata responds, shaking her head, "No, I can't. I see only…darkness."

Sakura says, seriously, "Uh oh."

Suguha, Naruto, Hinata, and Sakura leap to their feet and Suguha tells Hiyori, "Hiyori, get behind us."

Hiyori says, with a nod, "Okay." Hiyori gets behind Suguha and Hinata in which both of them transform into Valkyrie Sailor Celestial and Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy in which Sailor Celestial uses her Force powers to open the door causing a massive amount of 'darkness' just floods into the room.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Get back!" Sailor Celestial then creates a shield that protects them from the mass of 'darkness'.

Sakura asks, "What is this?!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I don't know, but I'm sure that it isn't pleasant!" Sailor Celestial grunts out and she says, "It's also pretty tough…I'm having a hard time maintaining my field…!"

Sailor Galaxy says, "Let me help!" Sailor Galaxy uses her own power to enhance the force-field, but she has a hard time holding it for some reason. Sailor Galaxy thinks in her mind, straining, _"It is hard to hold this…this 'darkness' back. What is it? Suguha doesn't have time to transform into Valhallan Valkyrie form."_ The shield starts to slowly crack and Sailor Galaxy thinks in her mind, in a determined tone, _"No, I won't let this happen. I will…I will protect everyone!"_ Just then a green and violet light comes from Sailor Galaxy and everyone covers their eyes as the green and violet light burst out of the force-field dome causing the 'darkness' to be dispelled immediately.

When the light fades away enough, everyone looks at Sailor Galaxy and Hiyori asks, confused, "What happened?" Sailor Celestial, Sakura, and Naruto look to see Sailor Galaxy with her Green Lantern and Star Sapphire rings on her hands.

Sakura says, "Her rings!"

Hiyori asks, curiously, "Rings?"

Sailor Celestial asks Hiyori, "Have you heard of the American heroes known as Green Lantern and Star Sapphire?" Soon after, Sailor Celestial explains about the Green Lantern and Star Sapphires among other things.

Hiyori says, amazed, "Oh, wow. That's incredible."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yeah. I've also got Lantern energy in me: The 'red' kind."

Sakura says, "Well, we can't focus on that right now."

Naruto says, "Right. We need to find out what's going on."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Right." They lower the force-field and they rush outside to find everyone down on the ground in which they are unconscious.

Hiyori asks, concerned, "What happened to them?"

Sailor Celestial's 'danger sense' goes off and she responds, seemly to no one, "Maybe we should ask them!" Sailor Celestial draws her swords and points to no one than Menma, RTN Hinata, and RTN Sakura.

Naruto yells out, surprised, "You!"

Menma responds, "Yes, genius, me."

Hiyori looks between Menma and Naruto and Hiyori asks, "But how…?"

Naruto asks Hiyori, "Remember 'Road to Ninja'?"

Hiyori asks, realizing, "Wait! But wasn't that…?"

Menma responds, with a smirk, "And yet, we're here."

Sakura asks, "What do you want this?"

RTN Hinata retorts, "What do you think pinky?"

Naruto asks, with a sneer, "Didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

Menma says, with a smirk, "Oh, I did." Menma says, pointing to everyone in the room, "And I've learned that you won't be able help yourselves in holding back against poor innocent victims." Menma snaps his fingers and the resistance member get to their feet like zombies in which Naruto, Hiyori, Sakura, and our two Sailor Scouts gasp to see all of them have blank eyes.

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "Coward!"

RTN Hinata says, with a smirk, "Sticks and stones, bitch."

Naruto says, with a sneer, "You, dirty…!"

Menma says, with a wicked smile, "That's how we play the game, bro."

Sakura yells out, angrily, "These are people's lives, you jerk!"

Menma says, with a nod, "True. And I know that since they are 'good people', you won't hurt them since they are our puppets." As the entranced resistance members walk towards them, Naruto, Sakura, Hiyori, and our two Sailor Scouts step back.

Sailor Galaxy says, "What can we do? We can't hurt them!"

Sakura says, "We've got to break them from whatever mind control that they are under!"

Naruto asks, "Is it some kind of Genjutsu?"

Sailor Galaxy activates her Byakugan and she says, "No! It isn't a Genjutsu!"

RTN Hinata asks, sarcastically, "Genjutsu? Really?"

Sailor Celestial asks Sakura, "Any ideas?"

Sakura responds, "I'm open to suggestions." As Naruto and the four girls continue to back away, Menma and his two female lovers look on knowing that they have the upper hand.

( **Outside of the city; on the meanwhile** )

However, Naruto and his group aren't the only one with troubles, we head just outside of the city to find a huge flock of Harpy Ladies attacking our group outside of the Venice-like city. However, one group of them was shocked into ashes by Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter and others were cut to ribbons by Valkyrie Sailor Uranus.

Keiko says, "There is so many of them."

Valkyrie Sailor Saturn says, "Everyone keep your heads down."

Rika says, "Don't worry. We've still got our Dresspheres."

Kazuto says, "We know, Rika, but let's keep them as a last resort."

Rika asks, curiously, "Why? We aren't in our world. Why shouldn't we use them?"

Kotone says, nervously, "I don't think that this is…" Kotone yelps as she ducks from another Harpy Lady and this one is driven off by Valkyrie Sailor Star with a powerful **Linear**."

Valkyrie Sailor Star asks, "Are you okay, Kotone?"

Kotone says, with a nod, "Yes, I am." Valkyrie Sailor Orion uses her bow and sniping skills to take down one airborne target after another.

Valkyrie Sailor Pluto says, "This place is definitely close to the realms of the Duel Monsters including the Shadow Realm."

Sailor Saturn asks, "Why is that?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I'm not sure, Firefly. I can tell that the barriers are quite thin here than in our world." Valkyrie Sailor Venus uses her energy chains to knock down about one dozen more.

Valkyrie Sailor Mars says, "Okay, time to end this nonsense." Valkyrie Sailor Mars then summons a massive fiery phoenix that vaporizes the whole of the rest of the Harpy flock.

Tai says, plainly, "Nice."

Matt says, sarcastically, "Yeah, nice enough to attract the attention of the whole city down there."

Sailor Mars asks, plainly, "Like Harpies didn't?"

Riku says, "Right now. We had better move to another position and fast."

King Mickey says, "Yep. We're going to be having company and soon."

Yolei says, "No kidding."

Hawkmon says, "I believe that we had 'better get our butts in gear' as they say."

Patamon says, with a nod, "I agree."

Uni says, "This place just gets weirder and weirder."

Nepgear says, with a nervous smile, "I don't think that they would consider our world 'normal', Uni." Soon enough, our group heads off to find a new 'hiding spot' not realizing that they are being watched by something or someone that's not 'setting off' Sailor Moon's 'danger senses' or can't be sensed by those of our group with 'sensory abilities'.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Back within Academia, the Professor is walking through a commander center of sorts that's being worked with by a group of Academia members.

Professor asks, "The latest?"

One of the members says, nervously, "The Synchro Dimension Sailor Moon has recovered her Duel Runner and they are…just all over the place, sir."

Professor says, with a sigh, "It shouldn't be too surprising."

Another member then says, their eyes widening, "Sir, there has been an unauthorized dimensional gateway."

Professor asks, "Here?"

The Academia that just spoke responds, shaking their head, "Y-Yes, sir. But I don't know how it is possible. Our fields…"

Professor says, "Allow me." The Academia member moves aside as the Professor types on the keyboard in front of their screen in which he says, "No. There is no mistake. Someone managed to break through the fields that prevents dimensional gateways from being open here." Plenty of the Academia members are shocked and Professor says, "That shouldn't be possible with the defenses that I have set up. Unless…"

The Academia member asks, "Professor?"

Professor says, "Just an idea. See if you can get a lock on the intruder."

The Academia member responds, "Yes, Professor, sir." The Professor then heads out of the room leaving the Academia members confused on what their leader is thinking, but they carry out his orders none the less.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back with our Celestial Moon Princess, Hiyori, and our three ninjas, they are backing away from the resistance members walking towards them like zombies in a horror flick due them being under the control of Menma and the RTN versions of Sakura and Hinata.

Hiyori asks, "What can we do?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That's a good question. We can't hurt these people."

Naruto says, "Try telling them that, Suguha-chan."

Sailor Galaxy asks, "Don't they look like they are sleepwalking?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah, they do Hinata-chan! Maybe you can wake them up! Use your rings to create a bucket of water or something."

RTN Hinata says, with a smirk, "Not going to happen."

Just then Sailor Galaxy's Green Lantern and Star Sapphire rings 'blink out' and Sailor Galaxy asks, shocked, "My rings?"

Menma says, with a smirk while holding out a device, "A special device to cut off devices that use the Emotional Light Spectrum from their source. Namely, your rings are now useless again."

Sakura says, with a sigh, "So much for that idea."

RTN Hinata says, with a sly grin, "And it is going to get worse for you pinky."

Sakura asks, "And what's that supposed to mean?" As if to answer Sakura's question, she, Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Celestial, and Naruto are tackled by a mind controlled Rei and other resistance member in which all four of them fall to my knees.

Sailor Celestial says, with a groan, "My power…"

Sailor Galaxy says, weakly, "I feel…weak…"

Naruto says, "Must be some kind of jutsu…spell…or seal…"

Menma says, "All of the above actually. A powerful combo that will negate your powers."

Hiyori says, "Oh no!"

RTN Sakura says, "I wouldn't think about it." Just then the mind controlled Rei and resistance member take out kunais and put them to the necks of their captives.

Hiyori says, "No!"

RTN Hinata says, "Don't get screaming your head off girly. You get a chance to help them."

Hiyori asks, confused, "Huh?"

Just then a familiar female voice says, "To finish what we started without interruptions." Everyone looks to see Gwen walking up to them.

Hiyori says, shocked, "Gwen."

Gwen gives a wicked smirk and she says, holding up her duel disk with a dueling deck inside, "No princess to save your butt this time."

RTN Hinata says, "We'll make it short: You duel her or your friends pay the price."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sneer, "You wouldn't dare!"

Menma says, with a grin, "With you, no. With them…" The kunai at the necks of Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy draw closer.

Sailor Celestial and Hiyori yell out in unison, "No!"

RTN Hinata asks, with a sly smirk, "Get the 'point'?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a growl, "You are a real riot."

RTN Sakura throws Hiyori a silver-blue version of the duel disk that Serena/Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial use and RTN Sakura says, when Hiyori catches it, "Here you go."

Hiyori looks at the duel disk, she attaches it to her left wrist, and she says, putting on the duel disk, "I won't let my friends get hurt." Hiyori puts her dueling deck into her duel disk and the two of them activate their duel disks in which the blades containing their Monster and Pendulum Card Zones appear, their duel disks' touch screen display 4000 life-points for each duelist, and after their decks are shuffled, both duelists draw five cards from their decks.

"Duel!" Hiyori and Gwen say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Hiyori: 4000

Gwen: 4000

Gwen says, drawing a card, "There is no saving you now, Hiyori." When Gwen looks at the card in her hand, she gives an evil smile and she says, "Especially with this card."

Hiyori gives a confused look and Sailor Galaxy asks, "What does she mean?"

Sakura responds, "You got me."

Sailor Celestial gets a 'chill' down her spine and Hiyori says, "Your precious princess should know about it. She used it before!" Sailor Celestial's eyes widen as Gwen reveals the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Don't play that card! You don't know what you are doing!"

Gwen retorts, with a wicked smile, "I know exactly what I'm doing. Once I win, poor little Hiyori will be sealed away and she will be trapped for all time." Gwen puts the card into the main slot and her duel disk gives off an energy green light that turns into a column of eerie green light.

Naruto shouts out, "She played it!" Gwen screams as the power of the Orichalcos goes through her while Hiyori, Sailor Celestial, Naruto, Sakura, and Sailor Galaxy can only watch in shock and/or horror as this is happening.

( **On the meanwhile; around the same time** )

During this same time period, Minato, Kushina, and Tuxedo Mask see an eerie green glow coming from the area where the hidden base of the anti-Academia resistance members is in which they look at each other and head straight for it.

( **A brief time afterwards** )

Back to the duel, Menma, RTN Sakura, and RTN Hinata leap away as the Seal of Orichalcos while the seal expands to encompasses Gwen and Hiyori while everyone else is thrown back causing Naruto, Sakura, and our two Sailor Scouts to be freed of the 'binds' that kept them drained and restrained while their 'captors' are rendered unconscious. Everyone still standing looks to see a 'dark aura' surround Gwen before the insignia of the Orichalcos appears on Gwen's forehead and a red glow is in her eyes.

Naruto says, "That seal…"

Sakura asks Naruto, "What?"

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "It's bad, believe it."

Sakura says, "If that thing is triggering your 'negative emotion sensor', then it must be."

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Do you know what you have done?"

Gwen responds, with an evil smirk, "Ensured that poor little Lux is finished. There is no way that you can save her this time."

Hiyori says, shocked, "Gwen…"

Gwen says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And now, I play my Twilight Ninja Shingetsu in attack mode!" Twilight Ninja Shingetsu (1500/100-2000/100) appears on the field in attack mode and becomes infused with the power of the Orichalcos in which Gwen says, putting two cards into the main slot, "Thanks to the Orichalcos, my ninja gains a power boost and I place two cards face-down."

Hiyori says, "Gwen…"

Gwen says, with an evil smirk, "There is no escape for you now, Lux. Your precious princess can't save you this time."

Sailor Celestial says, "She won't need my help this time." Hiyori looks at Sailor Celestial and she says, "She will beat you this time without my help, but she still has our support because we believe in her." Sailor Celestial looks at Hiyori and Sailor Celestial nods her head causing Hiyori to nod her head.

Gwen scoffs at this and Hiyori says, drawing a card, "It's my move."

Gwen says, with a smirk, "A few words won't save you."

Hiyori says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I place one monster face-down." Hiyori says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And then I end with one card face-down."

Gwen asks, tauntingly while drawing a card, "Is that all?" Gwen says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo in attack mode!" Just then Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo (1800/1000-2300/1000) appears on the field in attack mode and becomes infused with the power of Orichalcos in which Gwen shouts out, adding a card from her deck to her hand, "Due to his ability, I get one Ninjutsu card from my deck! And now, Shingetsu, cut down her face-down monster!" Shingetsu charges in against Hiyori's face-down monster, which is then revealed to be Fire Sorcerer (1000/1500) in defense mode.

Hiyori says, removing two cards from her hand and putting them 'out of play', "I activate Fire Sorcerer's ability! By removing two cards from my hand from play, you suffer eight hundred points of damage!" Gwen yelps as fire danced around her feet and she yelps out of the way of the flames as she loses 800 life-points.

Gwen says, with a dark sneer, "But your monster bites the dust!" Shingetsu cuts down Fire Sorcerer, but since she was in defense mode, Hiyori doesn't lose any life-points. Gwen yells out, "And now, Hanzo, cut this witch down!"

Hanzo moves in to attack Hiyori and Hiyori says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Defense Draw!" Hiyori's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Hiyori says, "Thanks to this trap, I take no battle damage from this attack and I get an extra card!" A shield protects Hiyori from Hanzo and Hiyori then draws a card from her deck.

Gwen says, "Your luck won't save you, Lux."

Current Score:

Hiyori: 4000

Gwen: 3200

Hiyori says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Hiyori says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Spell Economics! As long as this card remains on the field, I don't need to pay life-points to use my spell cards!" Hiyori says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I use my Dimension Fusion! Normally, I have to lose two thousand life-points to use this, but due to my Spell Economics, I don't need to! All monsters removed from play can come to the field!" Hiyori puts two cards on her duel disks and from a dimensional gateway, Apprentice Illusion Magician (2000/1700), a dark tan skinned, grey haired, and violet dressed version of Dark Magician Girl, and none other than Dark Magician Girl (2000/1700) appears on the field in attack mode.

Gwen asks, shocked, "What?! Where did you get a Dark Magician Girl?"

Sakura asks Sailor Celestial, "That 'Tamer' dimension, right?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yep."

A card comes out of Hiyori's deck and Hiyori says, "And now, I play the effect of my Apprentice Illusion Magician! When she is summoned, I can take a Dark Magician from my deck and add it to my hand."

Gwen asks, shocked, "Dark Magician?"

Hiyori says, "Dark Magician Girl, attack her Hanzo now!"

As Dark Magician Girl leaps up to attack, Gwen says, with a smirk, "Have you gone blind? My Hanzo is more powerful than your girlfriend."

Hiyori says, "I activate the effect of my Apprentice Illusion Magician! Since another Dark spellcaster is attacking, I can release my Apprentice Illusion Magician and she can transfer her power to my other monster!" Gwen gives a flabbergasted look as Apprentice Illusion Magician glows in which she vanishes causing Dark Magician Girl to go from 2000/1700 to 4000/3700 in which Dark Magician Girl yells out as she fires her attack against Hanzo.

Gwen says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong! I activate my Armor Ninjutsu Art of Freezing!" Gwen's face-down card is revealed to be the Armor Ninjutsu Art of Freezing continuous trap card and Gwen says, "Thanks to this card, since you attacked when I have a ninja monster on my field, this card negates the attack and ends the battle phase!" Just then an ice wall protects Hanzo from Dark Magician Girl's attack and Dark Magician Girl goes back to her original stats. Gwen says, with a dark smirk, "And as long as this card remains on the field, your monsters can't change battle positions as long as I have a ninja monster on the field."

Hiyori says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Gwen says, drawing a card, "My move!" Gwen says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Ninjitsu Art Handbook! As long as this card remains on the field, I can send one Ninja monster from my hand to the grave and then set one Ninjutsu card from my deck onto the field!" Gwen discards one card from her hand and puts one card from her deck into the main slot of her disk. Gwen says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And next, I release my Hanzo in order to play Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun!" Hanzo vanishes as Twilight Ninja Getsuga, the Shogun (2000/3000-2500/3000) appears on the field in cloud of smoke in attack mode, becoming infused with the power of the Orichalcos, and Gwen says, with a smirk, "I can summon this turn by releasing one ninja monster on my field! And now, I can target two ninjas in my grave and by switching my Shogun into defense mode, I can summon them to the field! Welcome back, Hanzo! And welcome Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin!" Behind Getsuga, Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo (1800/1000-2300/1000) and Twilight Ninja Nichirin, the Chunin (2300/1000-2800/1000) appear on the field in attack mode, become infused with the power of Orichalcos, and Getsuga switches from attack mode to defense mode.

Sakura says, shocked, "It is four-on-one there!"

A card comes out of Gwen's deck and she says, "Thanks to Hanzo's other ability, I can take one ninja monster from my deck and add it to my hand." Gwen says, discarding Aqua Armor Ninja (800/1600) monster card, "Next, I use my Chunin's ability and discard one ninja to boost Hanzo's power by one thousand!" Hanzo then goes from 2300/1000 to 3300/1000 and Gwen says, "Now, Hanzo, cut 'fairy girl' down to size!" Hanzo then leaps high into the air and dives down, preparing to draw his sword to cut Dark Magician Girl in half.

Hiyori says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Spellbinding Circle!" Hiyori's face-down card is revealed to be the Spellbinding Circle continuous trap card and Hiyori says, "Now, your monster is trapped!" Just then a magical seal binds Hanzo and entraps him.

Gwen says, with a serious tone, "I still have my Chunin!" Nichirin moves in to attack Dark Magician Girl.

Hiyori says, pushing another button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my Magical Hats!" Hiyori's other face-down card is revealed to be the Magical Hats trap card and Hiyori says, as she gets out two cards from her deck, "Now, two spell or trap cards are taken out of my deck and place face-down with my Dark Magician Girl under these three hats!" Hiyori puts them on her duel disk and two face-down cards appear with Dark Magician Girl and go under huge top hats with question marks on marks on them in which the three hats are shuffled with such speed that no one can tell what is under what hat. Nichirin attacks one of the hats, but what was revealed Magicians Untie spell card.

Gwen says, with a dark snarl, "I end my turn!" The Magician Hats vanish and Dark Magician Girl reappears on the field while Hanzo goes from 3300/1000 back to 2300/1000 due to the effect of Nichirin's effect wearing off.

Hiyori says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Gwen says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Pot of Greed! And I draw two cards!" Gwen draws two cards from her deck and her eyes widen when she sees one of them while Sailor Celestial gets a 'feeling'.

Gwen asks, with a dark taunting tone, "What's the matter? Didn't get what you wanted?"

Hiyori says, displaying the Eye of Timaeus Legendary Dragon card, "No, I have what I need. I play my Eye of Timaeus!" There are shocked looks from everyone else as Hiyori puts the card into the main slot and then Timaeus, in his dragon form, appears on the field with a mighty roar in which Hiyori says, "Now, I fuse my Dark Magician Girl with Timaeus!" Timaeus and Dark Magician Girl goes into a fusion vortex as a new Fusion Monster card appears on Hiyori's duel disk in which she says, "I play Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight!" Out of the fusion vortex, Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight (2600/1700) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Timaeus…"_

Hiyori says, discarding one card from her hand, "Dark Magician Girl allows me to discard one card from my hand and one card on the field is automatically destroyed!" Dark Magician Girl fires a beam of energy that destroys Nichirin.

Gwen says, shocked, "No!"

Hiyori says, "Dark Magician Girl, destroy Shingetsu now!" Dark Magician Girl and Timaeus fire a combine beam into Shingetsu and he roar out as he is destroyed in a strong explosion causing Gwen to grunt as she loses 600 life-points. Hiyori says, putting one card into the main slot of her duel disk, "I end my turn with one card face-down."

Current Scores:

Hiyori: 4000

Gwen: 2600

Gwen says, drawing a card, "You are going to pay for that one!"

Hiyori says, pleadingly, "Gwen, please stop this."

Gwen responds, "There is no going back now, Lux. It is either you go or I do. And I don't plan on going anywhere!" Gwen puts one card into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both Gwen and Hiyori draw from their decks until both of them have half-a-dozen cards in their respective hands and then Gwen displays two Pendulum Monsters, Twilight Ninja Jogen (2000/1000) and Twilight Ninja Kagen (0/2000), in which she declares, "I take scale one, Twilight Ninja Jogen, and scale ten, Twilight Ninja Kagen, and set the Pendulum Scale!"

There are gasps of shock and Sakura asks, stunned, "How many other people can Pendulum Summon?"

Gwen puts the Pendulum Monster cards in her Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in the Monster Card Zones in rainbow colors in which two said monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Jogen and number 10 below Kagen in which Gwen says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through ten this turn!" Gwen shouts out, "From the shadows of the night, cut forth and appear like specters in the dark! Pendulum Summon!" Gwen puts two cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "And now, strike Earth Armor Ninja and Senior Silver Ninja!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from it, and they are revealed to be Earth Armor Ninja (1600/1200-2100/1200) and Senior Silver Ninja (2300/2200-2800/2200) appear on the field in attack mode and they become infused with the power of Orichalcos.

Naruto says, annoyed, "Here we go again."

Gwen says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I play my trap: Ninjutsu Art of Transformation!" Gwen's face-down card is revealed to be Ninjitsu Art of Transformation continuous trap card and Gwen says, "I release one ninja monster from my field and I can play one Beast, Winged Beast, or Insect monster from my deck that's equal or less to the level of the monster released plus three! And I choose my Earth Armor Ninja!" Earth Armor Ninja puts his hands together and becomes covered in smoke in which a card comes out of Gwen's duel disk causing her to say, "So, that means that I can play a Beast, Winged Beast, or Insect monster that's level eight or less and I have the perfect one!" Gwen puts the card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Meet Alpacaribou, Mythical Beast of the Forest!" Out of the smoke, Alpacaribou, Mythical Beast of the Forest (2700/2100-3200/2100) appears on the field in attack mode and becomes infused with the power of the Orichalcos.

Sailor Galaxy says, shocked, "It is…so big!"

Sakura says, seriously, "And big trouble for Hiyori."

As Getsuga switches from defense mode to attack mode, Gwen yells out, with an evil smile, "It is time for the end. Any last words."

Hiyori says, "Gwen, please…"

Gwen shouts out, "Then let your weak pleading be those words! Attack!" Alpacaribou basically slams onto Dark Magician Girl, the Dragon Knight, squishing her, and Hiyori yelps as she loses 600 life-points.

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Hiyori!"

Gwen says, with an evil smile, "You are wide open."

Hiyori says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not for long! I activate my trap: Final Geas!" Hiyori's face-down card is revealed to be the Final Geas trap card and Hiyori says, "Since a level seven monster has been destroyed, I can remove all monster cards from our graveyards and then summon one spellcaster monster from those monsters to the field." All monster cards from Hiyori's and Gwen's graveyard slots of their duel disks come out and Hiyori puts one card on her duel disk causing Dark Magician (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Gwen says, with a dark sneer, "It doesn't matter. My Senior Silver Ninja has more than enough power to take out your pathetic magician!"

Senior Silver Ninja charges to attack Dark Magician and Hiyori says, discarding Sphere Kuriboh (300/200), "I activate my Sphere Kuriboh's ability! By sending him from my hand to the grave, your monster is switched from attack to defense!" Senior Silver Ninja grunts as he is switches from attack mode to defense mode.

Gwen says, with a dark anger snort, "Doesn't matter! My Shogun will take him out!" Both Getsuga and Dark Magician attack each other and both of them are destroyed in which neither of them loses life-points as their monsters' attack power were the same.

Sailor Galaxy says, shocked, "She gave up her own monster to destroy Hiyori's monster!"

Gwen says, with an evil smirk, "Not exactly." Gwen puts one card into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, "I activate my Ninjutsu Art of Poison Curse spell card! Since one of my ninjas was destroyed in battle, you take damage equal to their original attack points!" The spirit of Getsuga appears and lashes out with a lot of shuriken causing Hiyori to yelp out in pain and shock as they tear into her causing her to lose 2000 life-points.

Sailor Celestial asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Hiyori?"

Hiyori says, with a nod, "Yes, I will be."

Gwen asks, with a dark taunting tone, "Oh, yeah? How?"

Hiyori discards her Kuribohrn (300/200) monster card and she says, "My Kuribohrn should answer that Gwen. When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can discard him to revive him at the end of the Battle Phase!" Just then Dark Magician (2500/2100) return to the field in attack mode.

Gwen gives a dark scoff and she says, putting one card into the main slot, "Well, it seems like you are doing better than before, but it won't be enough. I end my turn."

Current Scores:

Hiyori: 1400

Gwen: 2600

Hiyori says, drawing a card, "My move." Hiyori tells Gwen, "Gwen, you need to understand…"

Gwen responds, with an evil stern tone, "I don't need to understand anything. You abandoned me to save your own precious skin just because you wanted to be free of Laughing Coffin! Now, you will suffer as you are imprisoned for all time!" Gwen says, looking at Sailor Celestial and the others, "And don't worry, your precious princess and your friends will be joining you."

Naruto says, with a sneer, "You wish!"

Gwen says, with a dark sinister smile, "Maybe I should visit that precious 'Black Swordsman' that you admire so much…" Sailor Celestial glares deadly daggers at Gwen that unnerves her, but for Hiyori, she closes her eyes and she sheds a tear.

Hiyori says, "Gwen…I'm going to end this now."

Gwen says, "Don't make promises that you can't keep."

Hiyori says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Altar of Restoration! By removing two cards from my deck from play, I can recover one card from my graveyard." Hiyori takes the two cards from her deck, put them 'out of play', and takes a card from her graveyard slot before putting said card back into the main slot of her disk in which she yells out, "I choose…Eye of Timaeus!" Soon after, a beam of light comes from Dark Magician's staff and shoots into the sky causing Timaeus to appear on the field. Hiyori shouts out, "Timaeus, combine with Dark Magician!" Dark Magician towards Timaeus and the two of them are engulfed in a field of light as a new Fusion Monster card appears on her duel disk. Hiyori yells out, "Come forth, Amulet Dragon!" Out of the light, Amulet Dragon (2900/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Hiyori says, "Now, I remove any number of spell cards from my graveyard from play and I choose them all which is six in total allowing my Amulet Dragon to gain six hundred attack points!" Amulet Dragon then goes from 2900/2500 to 3500/2500 and Hiyori says, "Amulet Dragon, destroy Alpacaribou now!" Amulet Dragon fires a mighty blast at Alpacaribou, destroying it, and Gwen grunts as she loses 300 life-points.

Gwen says, with a dark strong tone, "That's not enough to stop me!"

Hiyori says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Battle Honors spell card! When I have successfully destroyed a monster and inflicted damage to you, I get one card from my deck, but if I don't use that card this turn, I lose that card!" Hiyori looks at the card, displays Palladium Oracle Mahad (2500/2100) monster card, and she says, "When I draw this card, I can show it to you and bring him directly to the field!" Hiyori puts the card on her duel disk and Palladium Oracle Mahad (2500/2100) comes to the field in attack mode. Hiyori says, "Attack her Hanzo and end this duel!"

As Mahad leaps up into the sky, Gwen gives a wicked smirk and she says, "Even if my Hanzo is destroyed, I will lose only a few life-points!"

Hiyori says, with tears in her eyes, "I'm sorry, Gwen, but it is over. When Mahad attacks a Dark monster, his attack points are doubled!"

Gwen yells out, shocked, "No, you can't!" Palladium Oracle Mahad then goes from 2500/2100 to 5000/2100 and he fires a powerful beam that vaporizes Hanzo causing it to explode with a strong explosion causing Gwen to yelp as she loses 2700 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Hiyori: 1400

Gwen: 0

With the end of the duel, the seal condenses around Gwen and she screams out, "No! Stop! I don't want to be sealed away forever!"

Hiyori says, concerned, "Gwen!" Hiyori steps forward, but Sailor Celestial grabs her in which when Hiyori looks at Sailor Celestial, our Celestial Moon Princess shakes her head as Gwen screams out before she collapses in a heap as the seal fades while Menma, RTN Hinata, and RTN Sakura look at the scenes with a mixture of emotions.

Menma says, plainly, "Next time." Menma and the RTN version of Hinata and Sakura then vanish through swirls of dark leaves.

Naruto yells out, "Hey, get back here!" However, it is too late as his 'dark counterpart' with RTN Sakura and RTN Hinata get away while the others look at Gwen's motionless form in which they see her face on the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card that she played.

Sailor Galaxy says, horrified, "Oh my Kami…"

Hiyori says, solemnly, "Gwen…"

Sakura tells Hiyori, "Hiyori, she tried to seal you away in that thing…"

Sailor Celestial tells Sakura, in a kind tone, "Sakura, please don't." Sakura gives a confused look, but she decides not to push it.

Sailor Galaxy asks, "Is there a way to restore her?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I believe so."

Sailor Galaxy asks, curiously, "How?"

Sailor Celestial says, "By defeating the source and I have a feeling that I know who that source is." But then Sailor Celestial's 'senses' something or someone in which she, along with Naruto, look in another direction where they see Tuxedo Mask, Minato, and Kushina enter the room.

Naruto says, "Mom! Dad!"

Kushina asks, concerned, "Sochi, are you okay?"

Naruto responds, "I'm just fine, mom."

Tuxedo Mask asks, looking around, "What happened here?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "It is…a bit of a story." Sailor Celestial then looks at the motionless form of Gwen, sighs, and she thinks in her mind, _"This has to end…now."_

( **Elsewhere in the city; a bit later on** )

The rest of our heroes and heroines and their allies/friends are going through the Venice-like city in order to avoid detection by Academia forces.

Kairi asks, "What do you think that green glow was?"

Riku says, "I'm not sure, but I sensed a great amount of darkness from it."

Sora (M) asks Riku, "Are you sure, Riku?"

Riku says, "Yeah. The power that I felt was REALLY dark. It brings a chill to my spine."

King Mickey says, "That's not good."

Sora (M) says, "No kidding, your majesty. If this darkness gets to Riku, then it must be really not good."

Amara says, "I've also got a bad feeling about that glow."

Rom says, shyly, "It was creepy."

Ram tells Rom, "Come on, Rom! You can't be afraid of some weird glow!"

Lita says, "It is a good to be cautious about 'weird glows', Ram."

Mina says, with a nod, "Take it from girls with experience."

TK says, nodding his head in agreement, "And guys too."

Patamon says, also nodding his head, "No kidding."

Serena thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Darien-kun…Suguha…"_

Kazuto asks Serena, "You are worried about Sugu too?"

Serena responds, with a nod, "I'm the big sister, Kazuto. I'm supposed to take care of my younger siblings."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Yeah, we are."

Tai asks Ami, "Can you get Serena's boyfriend?"

Ami says, shaking her head, "I can't."

Amara says, "Then we'll have to go meet them directly."

But as they start to turn off, a loud deep male voice booms, "You aren't going anywhere!" As the others look for where the voice came from, a dark portal appears by them and someone that looks like Vanitas, with his outfit and armor including his mask, comes out with someone that looks like they are a part of Organization XIII since this person is wearing their hooded cloak come out with two smaller figure wearing smaller versions of Organization XIII's hooded cloaks with one of the smaller figures looking like they are walking on all fours like a cat or dog also coming out of the dark portal as well.

Sora (M) asks, "Organization Thirteen?"

Riku responds, "I don't think so, Sora. They're wearing their cloaks, but most likely to protect themselves while going through the realm of darkness."

King Mickey says, "Riku and I did that ourselves."

Yolei asks, "Who are you?"

The armored figure asks, sounding like a male with his voice muffled, "Who do you think…four-eyes?"

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "What was that?" Just then Yolei gains a realization expression and she asks, "Wait! How…?" Wormmon and Patamon look at the smaller figures and they see familiar eyes from the smaller hooded cloaked figures.

Wormmon moves closer and Ken asks, "Wormmon?"

Wormmon then asks, "Veemon?" The others gasp in shock and Wormmon asks, "Veemon, is that you and Gatomon?" The smaller figures look at each other and remove their cloaks to reveal that they are Veemon and Gatomon.

Palmon asks, amazed, "Veemon? Gatomon?"

Tai asks, surprised, "Does that mean…?" The more human hooded cloaked figure removes her hood to show that SHE is Kari Kamiya and the Vanitas 'look-a-like' is none other than Davis Motomiya.

Ken says, excitedly, "Davis! Kari!"

Yolei says, with a grin, "I knew it!" However, Tai, Ken, and TK quickly notice the DEADLY serious expressions on their faces and quickly get concerned.

Mina asks, excitedly, "We were worried about you! Where were you?"

Kari says, with a light smile, "Sorry to worry about you. Dai-kun and I…have been through a lot."

Yolei asks, "What's with the deal with the cloaks and the armor?"

Gatomon says, plainly, "It is a bit of a story."

Mimi asks, "What happened?"

Kari says, plainly, "We'll explain later."

Tai asks, curiously, "Why?"

Davis brings out a Star Seeker Keyblade and he says, pointing it at Serena, "Because we're here from stopping her going any further."

There are gasps of shock and Lita asks, surprised, "What?"

Mina says, with a nervous smile, "This isn't a time for jokes."

Gatomon says, with a deadly serious glare, "We aren't joking around."

Patamon says, nervously, "I don't think that they are."

Kari tells Serena, "Serena, go home now."

Serena asks, surprised and confused, "What?"

Davis tells Serena, "You heard Kari, Moon girl. Go home and leave this to the rest of us now."

Serena replies, her expression becoming serious, "You know that I can't and won't do that."

Kari says, showing that she has taken out her broach, "Then you leave us with no choice Serena."

Rika yells out, "Whoa! Whoa! What's going on here?"

Kari says, "We don't have a choice, Rika. We can't let the evil within Serena get loose."

Hotaru asks, curiously, "Evil?"

Amara then asks, remembering, "Wait! You mean…?"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "That's right. You remember the times when she went 'berserk' and you felt that 'malice'? Something really 'wicked' is sealed within that girl and that 'wickedness' brought out the situation that we have today."

There are gasps of shock and Biyomon asks, "What do you mean Gatomon?"

Davis says, "She means that this 'bad stuff' created the universe that we live because this stuff nearly busted up the universe that ours was created from."

Kari says, "You must have heard Kayaba and his talk about the two timelines and how our 'timeline' is split into four dimensions."

Kazuto asks, shocked, "How do you know about that?"

Davis says, plainly, "Long story, bro."

Gatomon says, pointing to Serena, "We have this whole situation because of the power of the 'wicked force' sealed inside of Serena, Suguha, and all of their counterparts."

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Sugu?"

Kari says, with a nod, "That's right. That evil and the power that it took to stop it shattered a universe into two timelines in which our Earth was split into four dimensions."

There are looks of shock and Rika says, shocked, "No way!"

Davis says, "You mean no kidding." Davis says, pointing to Serena, "And if Moon girl and her counterparts or Suguha and her counterparts come together, the seal is going to break and our whole reality is going to go bust, big time!"

There are stunned looks and TK asks, "Come on, Davis! You have got to be kidding, right?"

Davis responds, in a deadly serious tone, "Do I look like I'm kidding, TK?"

TK says, his expression hardening, "No, you aren't. When you say my name right in that voice, you aren't kidding and that's no joke."

Kari tells Serena, "Serena, we're asking one more time. Go back home and leave this to us."

Serena doesn't say a word and she says, her eyes showing a determined expression, "You know that I can't, Kari. Not after SAO. Not ever again."

Davis says, with a sigh, "Figured. Then you leave us with no choice. Sorry, Moon girl." Davis then uses his Force powers to throw Serena away from the others and right in front of Davis and Kari in which Kari transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Sun and draws her sword.

Sailor Sun says, solemnly, "I'm sorry Serena." Sailor Sun tries to impale Serena, but Serena rolls away and transforms into Valkyrie Sailor Moon in which she draws her swords.

Tai shouts out, "Kari, stop!" The others run over to the fight, but Davis slams his palm into the ground and creates a massive earth wall separating Davis, Sailor Sun, their two Digimon partners, and Sailor Moon from the others.

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Why are you doing this?"

Sailor Sun says, "I'm sorry, Serena, but this is the way that it has to be. If you and your counterparts come together, the seal will break and that evil will be set free. You know darn well that the darkness in you has been getting worse. You have been 'worse episodes' haven't you? I think that Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon would make you realize that." Sailor Moon then gasps as she remembers her duel with Kaiou and Ermac as well as the 'creation' of Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.

Sailor Moon then shakes her head and she says, with a determined tone, "It doesn't matter." Davis and Sailor Sun are shocked and Sailor Moon says, determined tone in her voice, "I've seen too much death…too much pain. I'm not going to stand back and let it continue especially when my family is concerned. But this man, this Professor, is threatening so many people and I can't let it continue. I have the power and ability to do so. You may be right. I feel this 'wickedness' within me, but it doesn't mean that I can't beat it. No, I WILL beat it."

Sailor Sun says, "We wish that we could believe on that one, but after what you went through in SAO…"

Davis says, with a plain tone, "You are one tough cookie, Moon girl, but even you have limits. With everything and everyone that we love and care for on the line after what we heard, we can't take the risk."

Sailor Sun says, "We will do what it takes to protect everyone even from you…even if it means to stop you…for good." Sailor Sun gets into a defensive stance while Davis joins her in which Sailor Moon closes her eyes in which she draws her swords.

Sailor Moon says, drawing her swords, "I don't know what you know that made you take this path, but you really believe that you are doing the right thing. I understand that. However…I feel that I'm doing the right thing too." Sailor Moon gets into a defensive stance and prepares to battle her two friends who have turned into her foes on the belief that Sailor Moon herself is currently a danger to the multiverse based on whatever Davis and Sailor Sun have learned.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Back within Academy, the infamous Doktor and Frankinveil are together within Frankinveil's lab as they are looking over holographic screens.

Doktor says, "It seems like our Professor has a hard time keeping his 'guests' contained."

Frankinveil responds, with a sly smile, "I believe that the Professor needs a hand, don't you?"

Doktor replies, with a nod, "I do indeed, my friend." Both the Doktor and Frankinveil look at human sized tubes with figures within them.

 **End of Chapter 61**

Whoa! I bet that you didn't see that coming, huh? Personally, if I was a betting author, I would think that you would be thinking that Davis and Kari would be coming back for 'different reasons', right? But then again, I expected that plenty of you already knew that this was going to happen. What's going to happen next? Sorry, but that would be telling, everyone. You have to keep reading to find out. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	62. Different Dimension Supremacy

Well, I think that I have started this arc with quite a bang. It seems like Hiyori is done with Gwen and everyone is assembling in the Fusion Dimension, but the action is already getting hot! And now, it seems like Davis and Kari have turned against their friends/allies in which the greatest threat of all seems to be in Suguha/Sailor Celestial and Serena/Sailor Moon! Wild, huh? The excitement factor is what I'm going for and I hope to close everything down with this final series of chapters! We'll see, everyone! Now, yet again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 62: Different Dimension Supremacy**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Within Academia, there is panic and chaos as members of Academia are racing around.

One of them asks, "What now?"

Another one says, "We have a group of prisoners surrounded, but they have carded a good number of our duelists."

The first one that spoke says, "Can't you take care of them!"

The second one yells out, "You think that if we could finish them that we couldn't call for help?!" As the Academia members continue to argue with each other, they don't know that they are being watched by Serene, Serenity, and Rebecca hidden in a secret passageway within the wall using peepholes that are using holographic technology to disguise that they are there. They continue on through the hallway until they reach a good sized room.

Serene says, "We're here."

Serenity asks, "Are you sure about this?"

Rebecca says, "I don't know about this place."

Serene says, "These are among the oldest tunnels when it is just me and a few others. So, it isn't surprising that you don't know about this place, Rebecca."

Serenity asks, "How were you able to make them?"

Serene responds, "I didn't. They were made back in the early days."

Rebecca asks, "You mean…?"

Serene says, with a nod, "They were already here for a long time back during the 'dark days' of our world."

Serenity says, "Well, from what I can see, it isn't as sunny and bright."

Serene tells Serenity, "Trying saying that when you experienced our world back in the days during the war with the Shadow Realm."

Serenity responds, "I rather not."

Serene says, "Don't blame you."

Rebecca asks, "What do we do now?"

Serenity says, "That's a good question."

Serene replies, "Not really."

Serenity asks, "Seriously?"

Serene tells Serenity, "It doesn't matter if we don't have our powers. We can't let the Professor's plans succeed. Not after all he has done."

Serenity says, with a nod, "Yeah." Serenity and Serene winch as an image of the fiendish dragon that plenty of others have been seeing enter their minds.

Rebecca asks, curiously upon seeing the two versions of Sailor Moon winch, "Is something wrong?"

Serene says, shaking her head, "No, Rebecca. We're okay."

Rebecca asks, concerned, "Are you sure?"

Serene says, with a smile, "Just fine, Beck. We've been through a lot these past few days."

Serenity says, "No kidding."

Serene says, "We should get going." Serenity and Rebecca nod their heads in agreement in which they head off, but Serene and Serenity glance at each other in a way that Rebecca didn't notice with looks of concern on their faces as the image that they saw continue to persist in their minds despite them trying to get rid of it the 'image' which gives them feelings of concern.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

In the streets of the Venice-like city in Fusion Dimension, our CPUs, in their HDD forms, blast through the massive earth wall where they along with the rest of the group that they are with are shocked to see Valkyrie Sailor Moon fighting against both Valkyrie Sailor Sun and Davis where Sailor Moon uses a spin kick to send Davis right into a building.

Sailor Sun says, shocked, "Dai-kun!" Sailor Sun then retaliates with her sword clashing blades with Sailor Moon's swords, but Sailor Sun slips out her sword away, hits Sailor Moon in the chin with the hilt of her sword, and then landing a nasty kick to Sailor Moon's armored 'breadbasket' sending her skidding back. Sailor Sun charges in for the attack, but Sailor Moon uses a powerful Force Push to send Sailor Sun flying high into the air.

Tai says, shocked, "Kari!" However, Sailor Sun quickly rights herself and Sailor Moon then yelp as she is blasted by a Force Push into the side of a building causing her to leave an imprint in the wall of the building thanks to Davis and his Force abilities.

Davis says, "You aren't the only one with those abilities, Moon girl. And trust me, I've learned a few tricks."

Sailor Moon retorts, "Really? So have I!" Sailor Moon then uses her Force powers to create streams of water, much like water whips used by Water Benders from the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, and uses them to lash out against Sailor Sun and Davis, who barely dodge the attack.

Davis says, "Well, that's new."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, "What the heck are you doing?"

Orange Heart says, "You are friends and allies! Fighting each other is a big 'no-no'!"

Davis uses his Force powers to dispel Sailor Moon's water whips and Davis says, "Well, Moon girl is being a big stubborn goat!"

Yolei shouts out, "Like you are one to talk!"

Sailor Sun tells Davis, with a grin, "Yolei has a point, Dai-kun."

Davis shouts out, in a shocked tone, "Who's side are you on?!"

Sailor Sun responds, with a giggle, "Always on your side, Dai-kun, but I'm just saying that Yolei has a point."

Davis says, with a sigh, "Thanks a lot."

Sailor Venus shouts out, "What is this all about?"

Sailor Sun says, "It is exactly as Dai-kun and I said, Venus. We're not allowing Sailor Moon to go on any further. The closer that she gets to Academia, the more she endangers all of reality."

Sailor Moon says, "And I say that I can fight whatever I have sealed inside of myself."

Davis retorts, with a stern tone, "Oh? With SAO dominating your mind?"

Sailor Moon flinches from that and she says, annoyed, "That's a low blow."

Sailor Sun says, "It might be, but Dai-kun has a point. It is feeding off the darkness and pain that you went through because of SAO and you have yet not started to heal over it. No one can blame you for that with all that happened, but you know what's happening to you. You can feel that 'wickedness' growing stronger and stronger. Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom were enraged by humanity by some kind of slight and they once combined with that 'wickedness' to create a terror that nearly destroyed a whole universe. Its destructive power combined with the power necessary to beat it broke that universe into the two timelines that we know today and our Earth into the four dimensions!"

Davis says, "Hello! There is a major reason that those four dragons are known as the Dimensional Dragons! You meet with your counterparts, those four dragons unite with that 'wickedness' and all reality is in major danger! We're not going to let that happen even if we have to beat you into the dirt, Moon girl!"

The others prepare to intervene, but UlforceVeedramon and Magnadramon get in-between them and Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Davis in which Magnadramon says, "I'm sorry, but we can't have you interfering."

Sailor Uranus says, seriously, "Get out of our way!"

UlforceVeedramon says, drawing his sword, "Don't make us take you down, Sailor Uranus."

Sailor Uranus prepares to fight and Purple Sister says, pleadingly, "You have to stop!"

Magnadramon says, "I'm sorry, Nepgear, but this has to be."

Sailor Moon tells them, determinedly, "I refuse to step back anymore." As Sailor Moon remembers all that happened in her life, especially SAO, she says, "I refuse to stand back and let stuff like THAT happen ever again."

Sailor Sun says, "And that's our point, Sailor Moon. Until you can start to truly heal from SAO, the 'evil' sealed within you will grow stronger and stronger and as you can get closer to your counterparts, the other three 'parts' of the seal and to the other dragons, its growth will be even stronger."

Davis says, "One chance, Moon girl: Back off."

Sailor Moon retorts, "Would you, Davis?"

Davis gives a smirk and he says, with a sly tone, "Not one bit. Yeah, Moon girl, I knew that was the case."

Magnadramon says, "It isn't surprising after what she went through."

Sailor Moon tells them, "And now, I give you a warning: Please stop this or I may have to use my full power."

Davis tells Sailor Sun, "Kari…"

Sailor Sun says, with a nod, "Right, Dai-kun." Sailor Sun sheaths her sword, seemly backing down, but she then closes her eyes and both Sailors Uranus and Mars then feels a major surge of power.

Davis asks Sailor Moon, with a grin, "Hey, Moon girl! What makes you think that you and your sister are the only ones that 'powered up'?" Sailor Moon's eyes grow wide as do plenty of the others realizing the meaning behind Davis' words.

Sailor Venus asks, "Does this mean…?"

Sailor Star says, "I think so."

(Gotenks' first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music starts)

Sailor Sun starts to glow with a bright golden color as the ground around her starts to crack and sparks of energy are coming from her body.

Tai asks, shocked, "Kari?"

Yolei asks, "Is that what I think it is?"

Ken asks Sailor Uranus, "Uranus?"

Sailor Uranus responds, with a nod, "Bingo, Ken. It is!" Soon enough, Sailor Sun's helmet cracks and shatters as the glow intensifies in strength with the sparks of energy from her form growing more and more intense before she erupts in golden light forcing everyone to cover their eyes. The light quickly fades as it appears and everyone looks to see a RADICALLY NEW Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun's hair has gone from brown to pure sparkling golden blond where it flows down to her kneecaps behind her back, she is wearing an armored mask/helm shaped like Black Rose Dragon's head over her eyes and nose, her eyes are pink in color with golden versions of the pupils of the eyes of the CPUs in HDD mode/form, she has gorgeous sparkling bubblegum pink lips, she has a pair of golden heart-shaped earrings with pink feathered wings attached to the golden hearts, there is a golden metal collar with the rainbow sun sigil and pink colored Crest of Light in the center of the collar, she is wearing a golden and silver armored version of the bodysuit worn by Purple Heart minus the D-pad insignia on them, in the chest area of the bodysuit armor, her heart-shaped broach has become prism-like in texture while now a mixture of golden and pearly white in color, there are Black Rose Dragon, CXYZ Dark Fairy Cheer Girl, Number 103: Ragnazero, and Lunalight Panther Dancer attached to the center of the heart-shaped broach with twelve crystal-like golden-pink feathered wings attached to the sides of the broach, she has golden armored shoulder pads with the head of Numeron Dragon on the right shoulder pad and Rainbow Dragon on the left shoulder pad, her arms are completely covered in pink armored gantlets similar to Black Heart's Next Form's gantlets with a golden and pink shield attached to her left gantlet, there is a pink heart-shaped device on the backhand portion of her right gantlet, she has an armored mini-skirt attached to her bodysuit with it being colors of gold, black, white, and pink in color with a duplicate version of her broach on the top center portion of her skirt, she has a pair of pink wings attached to the rear of her skirt with her Omega Gunblades, there is a kitana with a golden hilt that's shaped like dragon's head attached to the left portion of her skirt along with some kind of pink baton-like weapon similar to Cure Melody's Miracle Belltier, there is a large bad/pouch attached to the right side of her armored mini-skirt with images of the Crest of Light and golden-red sun sigil along with Black Rose Dragon, Numeron Dragon, and various other types of dragon monsters including Five-Headed Dragon, and she has a golden and pink armored high-heeled boots/leggings that cover up to three-quarters of her thighs with pink wings on her four inch heels. Coming out of her back, there are twelve pink and golden huge feathered wings made of pure energy with an extra pair of huge pink butterfly wings.

Everyone else is flabbergasted and Sailor Jupiter says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

TK says, "I think that's an understatement, Jupiter."

Sailor Uranus says, "That puts that to rest. She is a Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout."

Sailor Mars says, in a sarcastically, "Obviously, Uranus."

(Gotenks' first Super Saiyan 3 transformation music ends)

Sailor Moon says, nervously, "This is going to hurt."

Davis says, with a nod, "No kidding." Davis looks at the new Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Sun and she nods her head in which she zips over to Sailor Moon in which with one punch, Sailor Sun knocks Sailor Moon's helmet off as well as sending her sky-rocket high into the air!

Sailor Mercury shouts out, shocked, "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon stops herself only to have her armored waist rammed by Sailor Sun's armored kneecap causing a shockwave so strong that all of the windows around our group shatter into pieces with a loud 'crash'. Sailor Sun then flings Sailor Moon into the ground where she hits the ground with a loud 'boom' where dirt and dust are sent high into the air while leaving Sailor Moon in a large crater.

Sailor Uranus, Mars, and Jupiter prepare to enter the fight and Sailor Orion says, stopping them, "Don't."

Sailor Jupiter yells out, with a strong tone, "What?!"

Sailor Orion says, pointing to Sailor Sun, "Do you really think you can fight her? All of us are Valkyries, but do you think you can fight someone of her level? I doubt it."

Sailor Nebula says, "Orion is right. She is a Valhallan Valkyrie and we're regular Valkyries."

The three Sailor Scouts can't help to sneer as Orion and Nebula have a point in which a group of Academia Disciplinary Squad members appear and Yolei says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Rika says, "So much for staying 'under the radar'."

One of the Disciplinary Squad members shouts out, "What is going on here?!" However, nearly all of them scream in extreme pain and agony as they are slammed by Force Lightning from Davis and they are shocked into unconsciousness.

Sora (M) says, with a winch, "Ouch."

Adult Neptune says, "That's putting it lightly." Just then there is a bright light from the crater where Sailor Moon was just sent into and the whole shakes from a violent shockwave in which Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Moon emerges from the crater.

Black Sister says, plainly, "It looks like she has become serious too."

Purple Sister says, "My goodness, they have to stop this."

White Heart says, "Don't count it."

Black Heart says, with a nod, "No kidding. They are dead set on doing this."

Sailor Moon says, "I really don't want to do this, but you are dead set on doing what you believe in and I feel the same way."

Sailor Sun says, "Neither do Dai-kun and I, Serena, but we're not going to allow the disaster to come forth because of that nutjob or that evil within you and your counterparts as well as your royal sister and her counterparts."

Sailor Moon says, "I know that you feel that this way is for the best, but I feel otherwise. So…I think that the time for talking is over."

Sailor Sun says, "I guess so."

Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon prepare to fight and Tai shouts out, "Hold on!"

Yolei says, "You can't be serious!"

TK says, "They are serious, Yolei."

Ken says, with a nod, "Deadly serious."

Sailor Sun tells Davis, "Dai-kun, please leave this to me."

Davis asks Sailor Sun, "Kari-chan?"

Sailor Sun says, "I'll be okay, Dai-kun."

Davis gives a nod of his head and he says, drawing a line with his Keyblade, "You get the point."

Sailor Uranus says, cracking her armored knuckles, "Yeah, we do."

Rika says, slapping her forehead, "Oh, boy."

Keiko asks, concerned, "What can do we do?"

Kotone asks Kazuto, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, nervously, "I wish I knew, Kotone."

Sailor Saturn says, "I'm sure that we can stop this and talk this over."

Kazuto says, "Both Serena and Kari are 'level three' Valkyrie Sailor Scouts and they are very powerful. Shion is the only with power beyond a 'regular' Valkyrie Sailor Scout."

Sailor Star asks, concerned, "There is no way that we can stop them?"

Sailor Nebula tells Sailor Mercury, "Try to contact Tuxedo Mask and Naruto's parents again."

Black Heart asks, curiously, "How is that going to help?"

Sailor Nebula says, "Hopefully, they found Suguha and the others by now."

Sailor Mercury says, with a nod, "Okay." Sailor Mercury then activates her communicator in order to see if she can contact Tuxedo Mask and Naruto's parents.

( **Elsewhere; on the meanwhile** )

Focusing on them, Tuxedo Mask, Minato, and Kushina have indeed joined up with Sailor Celestial, Sailor Galaxy, Naruto, Sakura, and Hiyori in which they are helping the anti-Academia resistance group recover from their ordeal after the attack from Menma and the RTN counterparts of Sakura and Hinata/Sailor Galaxy. Minato seals Gwen's motionless form and the Orichalcos card that her spirit is sealed into in a storage scroll.

Minato says, "That will keep her safe until we can find a way to restore her."

Kushina asks, curiously, "Is there a way?"

Sailor Celestial says, "We have to take care of the source of the card."

Sailor Galaxy asks, "Do you have an idea about that?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Maybe…" Just then both her and Naruto gasp as they sense Sailor Sun's and Sailor Moon's power.

Sakura asks, "What's wrong?"

Naruto says, "Whoa! I feel some major power!"

Sailor Celestial says, "I do too!"

Tuxedo Mask gets a feeling and he thinks, curiously, _"Serena?"_ Just then there a beeping sound and he takes out a Star Trek style communicator. He activates the communicator and he says, "This is Darien."

Sailor Mercury's voice comes over the communicator and she says, "Darien, I'm finally glad that I've reached you."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Ami, what's wrong?"

Sailor Mercury responds, "Davis and Sailor Sun have returned and they are fighting Sailor Moon!"

Everyone overhears this and Sailor Celestial yells out, shocked, "Say what?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, seriously, "Did I hear you right?"

Sailor Mercury says, "Yes. They believe that Sailor Moon contains some kind of evil and if she gets together with her counterparts, the seal will break and she will unintentionally free this evil in which all reality is under threat."

Sakura asks, "Huh? What evil?"

Sailor Mercury says, "They say it has to do with when both Suguha and herself went…berserk." There are looks of surprise and Sailor Celestial's mind flashes with the images of the fiendish dragon.

Sakura says, a bit nervously, "We actually have an idea on what you are talking about."

Sailor Mercury asks, "Really?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, curiously, "You do?"

Sailor Galaxy says, "It is a bit of a long story."

Sailor Mercury says, "Well, we need Sailor Celestial since both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial have Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms!"

Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "Wait! Both of them?!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "We're on our way."

Sailor Mercury responds, "Please get here soon, Darien."

Tuxedo Mask deactivates his communicator, but Naruto and Sailor Celestial 'sense' something or in this case, someone, in which a familiar male voice says, "You aren't going anywhere." Everyone then looks to the source to see Sasuke and his group coming towards them.

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Oh, great."

Minato asks, with a glare, "What are you doing here?"

Suigetsu says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "Why do you think? We want her!"

Sailor Galaxy asks, surprised, "What?"

Sakura asks, strongly, "You joined with Academia?"

Sasuke responds, "He is just a tool. A tool that I need."

Naruto yells out, "For what?"

Sasuke says, "To create a better world. A world where they are no more clans like mine and Kimimaro's clans destroyed for the so-called 'greater good' and no more brothers, like my own, who are noble and true, who have their names dragged through the mud believing that they are performing the 'greater good' led on by people like Danzo and the elders. Used by people like them and thrown away like trash in which they have proven that they deserve to be great leaders…even greater leaders than ever your own father, Dobe!"

Naruto yells out, strongly, "Do you think that Itachi would want this?"

Sasuke doesn't a word for a few second and he responds, "No, but I don't follow anyone, not even Itachi, anymore. I've been following others' leads for too long. There is only one lead that I follow, Naruto. It is my own path!"

Kushina asks Karin, seriously, "Do you follow him against your own?" Karin winches and Kushina tells Karin, "You know that you and I come from the same clan: The Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool."

Karin says, nervously, "I…"

Sasuke tells Karin, "Stay out of this battle, Karin."

Karin and the rest of Sasuke's team are surprised and Suigetsu says, with a grin, "Not surprising since she is just useless…"

Karin bashes Suigetsu on the head hard enough for his head to turn into water for a second before reforming and Sasuke says, "I'm not like Danzo. I don't make kin fight kin." Sasuke says, glaring at Naruto, "And besides, this battle is between him and me. We are the complete reincarnations of the sons of the Six Path Sage. It began with us and it must end with us."

Naruto says, cracking his knuckles, "Not arguments here, believe it."

Sailor Galaxy says, concerned, "Naruto-kun…"

Naruto says, "It has to between us, Hinata-chan. Take everyone and get out of here."

Sailor Celestial says, "No way, Naruto!"

Naruto says, with a serious tone, "Please, I need for you, Suguha-chan, and Sakura-chan to get everyone out of here!"

Sakura tells Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Celestial, "Do as Naruto says, you two." Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Celestial look at Sakura in surprise and she just nods.

Sailor Galaxy tells Naruto, "Okay, Naruto-kun."

Minato and Kushina look at Sasuke's team and Minato says, "We'll be 'keeping an eye' on Sasuke's team."

Suigetsu retorts, "Really now?"

Sasuke tells Suigetsu, "You really think that you can go up against the Fourth Hokage?"

Jugo says, "Don't be a fool, Suigetsu. He and his wife was revived in their prime."

Karin says, with a smirk, "Just him try to fight the Fourth Hokage. It will be good for a laugh."

Sailor Galaxy says, "Good luck, Naruto-kun."

Sakura says, "You better damn well stay safe."

Naruto says, with a grin, "No problem! Believe it!" Soon enough, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Galaxy, and Sakura use a combination of Lantern Power Rings and their own abilities to transport all of the anti-Academia resistance members out of the area while Naruto is surrounded by a powerful aura that cracks the ground all around him.

Karin says, "Oh, crap!"

Suigetsu says, stunned, "Whoa."

Sasuke says, with a smirk, "Give the Dobe a month and he 'powers up'."

Naruto tells Sasuke, "You don't seem really surprised."

Sasuke retorts, "You expected me to be surprised Naruto?"

Naruto responds, with a smirk, "Knowing you, you expected this."

Sasuke says, with a sly grin, "That's not surprising Dobe." Sasuke's eyes glow with the Omega Effect while Naruto glows with his powerful blue aura as the two of them prepared to fight.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, USS Enterprise**_

On board the Enterprise, we find ourselves on the bridge as a group of those still left on the Enterprise including Sammy, Ange, Tusk, Hilda, Vivian, and Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's two Digimon partners are watching the whole battle between Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun go down.

Sammy asks, confused, "Why is Sailor Sun fighting my Meatball Head sister?"

Hilda says, "You got me."

Vivian asks, confused, "Aren't they friends?"

Hilda says, "Doesn't it look it anymore."

Tusk says, "There has to be an explanation." Just then Sammy holds his head as an image flashes through his mind including the fiendish dragon, Kingdom Hearts, and X-Blade as well as a strange crown.

Sammy thinks in his mind, holding his head with one hand, _"What was that?"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back on the surface, Sailor Celestial and Sailor Galaxy have managed to bring the anti-Academia resistance group to a safe area where they can get to another of their hidden 'hideouts' safely.

Sailor Galaxy asks, "Will you be all right here?"

Rei responds, "Just fine."

Sailor Celestial says, "Sorry to bail on you, but we have got to go."

Rei says, with a nod, "No problem. Thanks to that ninja jerk, we need to get ourselves organized."

Sailor Celestial says, "Stay safe."

Rei says, with a grin, "You, too." Sailor Celestial and Sailor Galaxy then take off to head to where the fight between Sailor Moon against Sailor Sun and Davis are happening, but they hear a massive explosion from the distance.

Sailor Galaxy says, shocked, "That's where Naruto-kun is!"

Sailor Celestial says, looking at a column of smoke in the distance, "They mean business." Speaking of Naruto and Sasuke, there is another explosion as Naruto's **Rasengan** clashes with Sasuke's **Chidori** negating each other's attack, but both of them hit each other square in the chin with a punch from their free hands causing a shockwave that causes buildings to collapses all around them.

Naruto tells Sasuke, "About time that you got serious, Teme?"

Sasuke says, with a smirk, "I should be asking you the same thing, Dobe. Playing games with me is going to cost you." Sasuke then fires rapid fire Omega Beams at Naruto, who skillfully and graceful, manages to dodge them while Suigetsu and Jugo are fighting a defensive battle against Minato and Kushina, who, as befitting Naruto's parents, are easily overwhelming them. Back with Sailor Galaxy and Sailor Celestial, the two of them are racing off to the fight with Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Davis with Sailor Galaxy looking back towards the area that Naruto's and Sasuke's battle is going on.

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Galaxy, with a smirk, "I know that you are worried about him, Hinata. However, this is Naruto that we are talking about here."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a warm smile, "I know, Suguha. I just worry about him."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "I know." Sailor Celestial then yelps out in pain and puts one of her hands close to her heart.

Sailor Galaxy asks Sailor Celestial, concerned, "Suguha, what's wrong?"

Sailor Celestial starts to give off a blood red aura and Sailor Celestial says, "Don't…know…I'm burning…burning up…"

Just then both of Sailor Galaxy's ring say in unison, "Warning: Rage detected."

Sailor Galaxy asks, "Rage?" Sailor Galaxy says, realizing, "Uh no!"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "S-Sailor Moon…"

Sailor Galaxy asks, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "W-We have to go…now!" Sailor Celestial, still glowing a blood red aura and doubled over in pain, tries to fly forward, but collapses due to the pain in which Sailor Galaxy uses her rings to put her in a protective bubble.

Sailor Galaxy says, concerned, "Hang on, Suguha!" Sailor Galaxy tows Sailor Celestial as they head straight for the area where Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun, and Davis are fighting with great concern on her expression. Joining up with said threesome, Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun, both in their Valhallan Valkyrie forms, are battling out like no tomorrow as their battle causes shockwaves that violently shake the whole city while Davis, using his Force powers, easily slams a tag team of Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Mars, and Sailor Jupiter into the ground and into a wall, hard!

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "Dang it!"

Davis asks, with a plain tone, "What do you think the saying 'You will not pass' means?"

Sailor Uranus says, "If you didn't have those Force powers…"

Davis says, with a confident smirk, "Well, I do. There is another saying: 'All's fair in love and war' and this is not love, girlfriend."

Yolei says, "This isn't funny, Davis."

TK asks Yolei, "Didn't we find that Davis ISN'T joking around, Yolei?"

Sailor Nebula says, "You have to stop!"

Davis says, "Unless Moon girl stops being stubborn and just go home for her own good, but I don't see that happening any time soon."

Sailor Venus says, nervously, "I hate to say, but Davis has a point."

Sailor Star says, "There must be a better way to do this."

Keiko says, pleadingly, "You shouldn't be fighting!" Just then another violent shockwave shakes the area as Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun clash again.

Sailor Sun tells Sailor Moon, "Give it up, Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon responds, "Those are my words to you, Sailor Sun. This has to end."

Sailor Sun says, "This will end when you back down."

Sailor Moon replies, "Not happening!" Sailor Sun then vanishes and Sailor Moon looks everywhere only to yelp as she is grabbed around her armored shoulders by Sailor Sun.

Sailor Sun says, "Then I'm sorry, but I have to put you down!" Sailor Moon screams as she is shocked by Sailor Sun.

Sailor Mercury yells out, worriedly, "Sailor Moon!"

Kazuto says, shocked, "No!" Plenty of the other try to step forward, but a wall of dark flames prevents from getting any further.

Davis says, "Sorry, gang, but this is a private party."

Riku asks, with a narrowing eyes, "How are you able to do that?"

Davis responds, "It isn't too hard to learn how to use 'darkness powers' without losing yourself to it. With me, being the reincarnated son of an Overlord helps."

Mimi asks, curiously, "Overlord?"

Sailor Pluto asks, "The Overlord?!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "Pluto-mama?"

Sailor Uranus asks, "Someone that you know?"

Sailor Pluto says, "The Overlord is the 'ultimate evil' and can be considered the living embodiment of evil itself. The Overlord commands a vast army of gremlin-like monsters known as minions and the Overlord's meaning of existence is either to dominate or destroy all in his or her path. That's the Overlord."

Davis says, "Yeah. In one of my past lives, I was the son of an Overlord. I forget which one."

Yolei starts to ask, "You have got to be…?" Yolei says, stopping herself, "You know what? Never mind."

Davis says, "Believe me, it isn't the worst thing in my 'family history'."

TK tells Davis, "If you say that in that tone, I tend to believe you, Davis."

Tai says, with a nod, "No kidding."

As Sailor Sun continues to shock Sailor Moon, Sailor Sun tells her, "Stop this now, Serena! Give it up! I don't want to hurt you anymore!"

Sailor Moon responds, "No!" Sailor Moon then rams her armored elbow into Sailor Sun's left side so hard that Sailor Sun gasp in shock causing her to lose her grip and stop shocking Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon, a 'dark glint' forming in her eyes, ruthlessly grabs Sailor Sun and slams right into the concrete ground so hard that Sailor Sun creates a massive crater!

Tai yells out, shocked and horrified, "Kari!"

Yolei shouts out, annoyed, "Hey! That was too rough!"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, concerned, _"Serena…"_

Davis yells out, horrified, "Kari-chan!" Davis yells out, enraged, "That does it!" Before Sailor Moon could react, Davis uses his Force powers to yank Sailor Moon towards and slug her right in the chin so hard that she is sent through one building and into another causing both of them to collapse!

Keiko covers her eyes and Rika says, with a winch, "Ouch. That's serious going to hurt in the morning."

Mimi says, winching, "No kidding."

Sailor Uranus shouts out, angrily, "Hey!" Sailor Uranus then teleports behind Davis, but Davis easily backhands her in face and Davis then grabs Sailor Uranus by her armored collar in which he throws her into another building so hard that the building collapses right down on top of her!

Sailor Neptune says, shocked and horrified, "Uranus!"

Matt says, "Davis is not playing around."

Sailor Moon's voice booms, angrily, "Well, neither am I!" Davis turns to the source only to get rammed by a huge piece of rubble that is sent into another building with a loud 'crash' before that building collapses on him.

Purple Heart says, "I'm sensing a building collapses on a person theme going on here…"

Black Heart says, annoyed, "This isn't the time, Neptune!" Sailor Moon emerges from the rubble of the building with a 'dark spark' in her eyes in which plenty of the others notice causing them concern.

Sailor Moon says, "Fighting me is one thing! Striking my friends is another!"

Sailor Sun's voice boom, angrily, "And no one suck punches my boyfriend either, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon then screams as she is plastered by solar energy blast from Sailor Sun that sends our Moon Princess airborne. When Sailor Moon manages to stop herself in mid-air, she is then rammed in the armored waist by Sailor Sun's left armored elbow, but Sailor Sun then gets rammed in the waist by Sailor Moon's right armored kneecap causing her to stumble back. However, Sailor Sun dodges another kick from Sailor Moon. When the two of them are glaring at each other, Sailor Sun says, "Okay, Sailor Moon. Dai-kun and I were trying to be nice, but now the gloves are coming off!"

Sailor Moon says, sternly, "I really don't want to hurt you, but if the only way for you to back down is the defeat you then I have no other choice!"

Purple Sister says, pleadingly, "Please stop!"

Riku says, "I don't think that they will Nepgear." Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun prepare to battle, again, but then a storm of roses are thrown in-between them causing them to stop and look to see Tuxedo Mask, on one of the rooftops, was the one that threw them.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, strongly, "That's enough!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Tuxedo Mask!"

Sailor Venus says, with a smile, "Thank goodness!"

Sailor Moon says, "Tuxedo Mask…"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, strongly, "What's going on here? Why are the two of you fighting?!" But before anything else could be said or done, Tuxedo Mask finds the blade of Davis' Keyblade at his neck.

Davis tells Tuxedo Mask, sternly, "Back down, pretty boy."

Tuxedo Mask asks, strongly, "Davis, what is the meaning of this?!"

Davis says, "It is for everyone's good. Just like what we, Digidestined, have to do when Agumon was under the control of the Dark Spiral."

Agumon says, nervously, "Thanks for reminding me."

Sailor Moon becomes enraged by Davis' action and she exclaims, angrily, "Davis, you had better put down that Keyblade or else I…!"

However, a computer voice says, "Serena Tsukino of Earth." Everyone then looks to see a Red Lantern ring fly up to Sailor Moon and before anyone could say or do anything, the ring goes onto one of Sailor Moon's armored fingers and says, "You have great rage in your heart. You belong to the Red Lantern Corps." Sailor Moon then screams out as a powerful rage energy aura surrounds her and blasts Sailor Sun backwards.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, horrified, "Serena!"

Plenty of the others gasp in shock and horror in which Kazuto, Sailor Nebula, Sailor Neo Moon, and Sailor Star say in unison, horrified, "No!"

Davis removes his Keyblade from Tuxedo Mask's neck and he says, shocked, "Oh, crap!"

Sailor Moon's blue eyes become blood red and Sailor Sun says, "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon, her eyes blood red and her body surrounded a red rage aura, turns to Sailor Sun with an animalistic roar of anger coming out of her lips and Sailor Sun prepares to fight in which Sailor Sun yelps as she goes from her new Valhallan Valkyrie form back to 'regular' Valkyrie form in which Sailor Sun says, with a winch, "No, not now!" Sailor Sun then screams out as she is hit by red flames of rage from Sailor Moon and sending her falling to the ground with a nasty 'thud'.

Davis and Tai shout out in unison, horrified, "Kari!" Sailor Sun struggles to get back on her feet and Sailor Moon, corrupted by the rage energy of the Red Lantern Ring, charges in for the attack, but she is then stopped by a violet crystal wall and everyone looks to see Sailor Galaxy and weakened Sailor Celestial, barely flying and covered in a weak blood red aura, flying some distance away.

Kazuto says, "Sugu!"

Keiko says, curiously, "She doesn't look so good."

Kotone says, "She looks in pain."

Ken says, "It is the Red Lantern Ring. She's still 'infected' when a Red Lantern Ring tried to corrupt her before."

White Heart asks, "Wait! This happened before?"

Sailor Venus says, "Yeah, it was not good."

Sailor Galaxy tells Sailor Moon, "Serena, you need to fight it! You can't let the rage take you over!" Sailor Moon gives a blood curling roar while Davis tries to get over to Sailor Sun, but he is restrained by Sailor Uranus.

Davis yells out, "Hey, let me go!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Not today! You already caused enough trouble!" But then Sailor Uranus is grabbed by the armored collar by UlforceVeedramon and lifted into the air.

UlforceVeedramon says, "I think that you should listen to my partner, Sailor Uranus."

Sailor Uranus says, "I don't think so, buddy." Sailor Uranus then kicks in the chest causing UlforceVeedramon to drop while UlforceVeedramon crashes to the ground, hard!

Davis shouts out, "UlforceVeedramon!" Davis snarls at Sailor Uranus and he then focuses on Sailor Galaxy in which he closes his eyes in which Sailor Galaxy's Green Lantern Ring duplicates much to her shock and surprise.

Sailor Galaxy asks, "What?"

The new Green Lantern Ring says, "Daisuke Motomiya of Earth. You have the ability to overcome great fear." The new Green Lantern Ring goes onto Davis' right ring finger and it says, "Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps!" Davis' outfit then transforms into Kyle Rayner's own Green Lantern uniform and the others look in surprise.

Mimi says, amazed, "Wow."

Rika says, "Didn't see this coming."

Tai, TK, and even Ken smirks and they say in unison, "We did." Davis then uses his new Green Lantern Ring to create chains and weight constructs that restrain Sailor Uranus to the ground.

Sailor Neptune says, shocked, "Uranus!"

Sailor Uranus grunts, "Can't move…" However, Sailor Uranus' Valkyrie level Sailor Scout powers are very powerful and Davis' willpower is having a tough time holding her.

Davis thinks in his mind, with a winch, _"Man! These Valkyrie powers are no shit! I don't think I can hold her for long!"_ Sailor Moon's animalistic roar makes Davis focus on her.

But before she could attack, Tuxedo Mask screams out, "Serena, please stop!" Sailor Moon stops in her tracks and she looks at Tuxedo Mask in which her eyes widen allowing Sailor Celestial to sneak up on her and grab her behind.

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "Sorry, sis…" Sailor Celestial yelps as Sailor Moon violently trashes about and then Tuxedo Mask yelps as he is lifted towards them by a green platform by Davis.

Davis yells out, "What are you waiting for?! Get over there and calm your girlfriend down!"

Magnadramon shouts out, "But she has been greatly corrupted by the rage energy from that ring!"

Sailor Sun says, "Her bond with her boyfriend is still strong. That can break through the rage!"

Sailor Sun looks at Sailor Galaxy and she immediately realizes what Sailor Sun is implying in which she yells out, "I get it!" Sailor Galaxy flies over with Tuxedo Mask as Sailor Celestial struggles to restrain Sailor Moon, but in her weakened condition and Sailor Moon, somehow still in Valhallan Valkyrie form, is starting to break free until she sees Tuxedo Mask causing her to stop struggling against Sailor Celestial.

Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "Meatball Head, it's me. You need to fight this. Fight the rage."

Sailor Moon growls out, "D-Darien…" Sailor Moon then roars out in pain from the rage energy coursing through her.

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, horrified, "Serena!"

Sailor Galaxy says, "I've got this!" Sailor Galaxy then has her Star Sapphire Ring duplicate itself and it puts itself on the ring finger of hand where the Red Lantern Ring isn't. Sailor Galaxy tells Tuxedo Mask, "Reach out with your heart to Serena!"

Tuxedo Mask grabs Sailor Moon's hand that has the Star Sapphire Ring in it and Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Moon, "Serena, come back to us! Come back to me, Meatball Head! I love you!" Just then the Star Sapphire Ring glows and Sailor Moon's eyes gain a violet glint in it.

Sailor Moon groans out, "D-Darien-kun…" Soon enough, the red rage aura surrounding Sailor Moon fades away until it is gone and Sailor Moon says, weakly, "Tuxedo Mask-kun…" She then collapses into Tuxedo Mask's arms and she transforms back into her 'regular' Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena!" Sailor Galaxy uses her rings to put the now unconscious Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask down on the ground while Sailor Sun, Davis, and their two Digimon partners see what happens, but then Sailor Uranus breaks free of Davis' willpower constructs.

Sailor Uranus says, "Okay, I've had it!"

The other Sailor Scouts start to surround Davis, Sailor Sun, and their two Digimon partners in which Tai yells out, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Sailor Mars says, seriously, "Getting some answers!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Sorry, Tai, but your sister and her boyfriend are going to have been restrained until they tell us what the heck is going on."

Davis responds, "Okay, you asked for it." Davis then slips on a ring onto his left hand's ring finger and it is revealed to be a Sinestro Corps Ring in which Davis' new outfit has mixtures of yellow and green along with the insignia of both the Green Lantern and Sinestro Corps.

Sailor Venus yells out, shocked, "Uh oh!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "Here are your answers!" Davis then uses the Sinestro Corps Ring in order to create a yellow construct version of the fiendish dragon from Sailor Moon's and Sailor Celestial's 'visions' and it unleashes a powerful roar at the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts causing them to scream out as their minds are bombarded by visions of a destroyed city…a destroyed world done by a massive fiendish dragon with a group of people unleashing some kind of power that causes the whole of the fabric of reality to seemly shatter like glass in which Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon. Soon enough, all of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts collapse to the ground.

Purple Sister asks, shocked, "What the goodness?"

Keiko asks, shocked, "What happened to them?" Soon after, Davis, Sailor Sun, and their two Digimon partners teleport away before anyone could stop them.

Ken shouts out, "Wait!" However, it is too late since they are gone.

The CPUs go over to the fallen Sailor Scouts and Orange Heart asks, "Are they okay?"

White Heart says, "No duh they are not okay, Uzume. They are unconscious!"

Green Heart says, "Shouting won't help them, Blanc."

Compa comes over and she says, "It seems like they are okay. I don't see any physical injuries."

Purple Sister says, "It must have been some kind of 'mental attack'."

Green Heart says, "I believe that Nepgear is right."

TK says, "Davis…Kari…"

Kairi asks, confused, "I don't understand. Why are they fighting each other?"

Sora (M) says, "I wish I knew, Kairi. It doesn't make sense."

Riku says, looking at Sailor Moon, "They truly believe that something horrible is sealed within her. And I have feeling that Davis just showed us what."

Sora (M) asks, "You mean that dragon that Davis created?"

Riku says, with a nod, "I believe so, Sora." Riku looks at both the currently unconscious Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as Sakura and Hiyori arrive on the scene.

Sakura asks, shocked, "What happened?"

Sailor Celestial says, "It is a long story, but we need your help, Sakura." Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Galaxy, "You, too, Hinata."

Sailor Galaxy responds, with a nod, "Right." Sailor Galaxy and Sakura head over to the unconscious Sailor Scouts in order to awaken them while the group hears a loud 'boom' in the distance in which Sailor Galaxy thinks in her mind, _"Naruto-kun…"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown realm**_

Within another world, Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners are together as Davis is looking over Kari.

Davis asks Kari, "Are you okay?"

Kari responds, with a nod, "I'll be just fine, Dai-kun. With all of my new powers, I'm feeling okay."

Gatomon says, sarcastically, "That went well."

Kari tells Davis, "Dai-kun, Gatomon has a point. I think that there could be another way."

Just then a female voice says, "There might be." The two humans and two Digimon look to see the kitsune, Yomi, coming towards them.

Davis asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Yomi displays a crystal ball and she says, "Take a look at this." When Davis, Kari, and two Digimon look at what the crystal ball is displaying, Davis gains a sly smirk on his features.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back in the streets of the Venice-like city of the Fusion Dimension, Naruto and Sasuke continue their intense fight with Sasuke calling on his **Complete Body Susanoo** , a massive violet ethereal samurai warrior with a tengu mask/face.

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"The Teme isn't playing around if he is using that level of_ _ **Susanoo**_ _, believe it!"_

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"No damn kidding, kit!"**_

Sasuke tells Naruto, "Is that all you have Dobe?"

Naruto retorts, with a smirk, "Not even close, Teme!"

Sasuke says, with a sly grin, "Good. I would be disappointed and bored if you couldn't keep up."

Naruto responds, with a foxy grin, "I'll be able to do more than keep up with you, Teme. Believe it."

Sasuke tells Naruto, "We'll see, Dobe." Just then Sasuke uses his **Susanoo** to fire Omega Beams at Naruto and Naruto manages to dodge them without too much trouble.

Naruto yells out, "Getting old, Sasuke!" Naruto continues to dodge Sasuke's attacks using a violet 'energy sword' used by Sasuke's **Susanoo** while Minato and Kushina have quickly put Sasuke's team down without too much trouble.

Kushina says, looking at the fight, "Sochi…"

Minato tells Kushina, "This is his fight, Kushina-chan."

Kushina says, with a nod, "I know, Minato-kun."

Minato thinks in his mind, _"Good luck, son. Remember, this isn't like some manga or anime. You are going to have the will to win, son."_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Inside of Academia, there are a group of Academia students in an unconscious state at the feet of three alternate versions of Kazuto, Kuro, Kazuto's Synchro Dimension counterpart, Kiro, Kazuto's Fusion Dimension counterpart, and Kata, Kazuto's XYZ Dimension counterpart.

Kata grabs one of the Academia students and he yells out, strongly, "Where is my sister?! Where is the Sailor Celestial of my home you scum?!"

Kuro grabs Kata's arm and he says, "Cut it out! He's out cold! He can't tell you anything!"

Kiro tells Kata, "He's right. Do you want to spend all day shouting at unconscious goon or do you want to get our sisters back?" Kata reluctantly drops the unconscious Academia student down.

Kuro tells Kiro, "I'm surprised that your girlfriend allowed you to go alone."

Kiro asks Kuro, with a deadpanning expression, "Seriously?"

Kuro says, with a nod, "Oh…"

Kata says, plainly, "I don't trust 'that guy'."

Kuro says, "Well, he did get us here."

Kiro says, "You have to admit that it shows that he is the Professor's son. Only he would find a way through the defenses that prevent dimension gateways and transport into Academia."

Kata says, with a plain tone, "That's why I don't trust him."

Kuro says, "He is our best chance to get our sisters back and stop that nutjob's plan."

Kata says, "He is HIS' son."

Kiro says, "And a son that really doesn't like his dad."

Kuro says, "Like it or not, we have to trust him."

Kata says, plainly, "Let's go."

Just then a male voice says, "You aren't going anywhere." The three alternate versions of Kazuto look to see Frankinveil in front of them.

Kiro says, with a sneer, "You! I never thought that the Professor would be so low to let you do what you want!"

Kuro asks, "You know him?"

Kiro says, "Doctor Frankinveil. Basically, he is a CRIME AGAINST NATURE with his sick experiments that are crimes against nature."

Frankinveil retorts, "Crimes? I'm not surprised that a limited mind like you wouldn't realize the genius of my work to improve the human condition."

Kiro says, with a scoff, "Improve? I doubt that a lot of people would see it that way."

Frankinveil says, with a sinister smile, "In due time, they will. Now, I think that my latest work shall be useful." Frankinveil snaps his fingers and Asuka, Momoe, and Junko float down in which all of them seemed to be sporting Harpie Lady clawed hands and feet, wings, and outfits.

Kiro yells out, shocked, "Asuka! Momoe! Junko!" The three of them screech like Harpy Ladies and Kiro shouts out, angrily, "Frankinveil, you are a worthless piece of dirt!"

Kuro asks, shocked, "Are they…fused with Duel Monsters?"

Kata responds, "What do you think?"

Frankinveil says, with wicked excitement, "Aren't they glorious? The perfect fusion of man and Duel Monster! The power of humanity and the power of monsters as one force!"

Kuro says, with a sneer, "Sick!"

Frankinveil says, "Only an uneducated mind like yourself would say that! They are the first step to perfection!"

Kata says, "Perfectly sick, you mean."

Kiro says, "Ditto on that sentiment."

Frankinveil says, "Say what you wish. My creations shall now show you what it means to defy the Professor."

Kuro says, with a smirk, "I think that you should hold that thought."

Frankinveil asks, confused, "What?" Just then there is a massive explosion from another area of the castle and energy fields around the castle island start to fade away in which Frankinveil says, shocked, "The shields!"

Kiro says, with a sly smirk, "Down and out."

Frankinveil shouts out, "You were just a distraction!"

Kata says, with a sly smile, "Not so smart after all." Frankinveil snarls at Kazuto's three counterparts as they prepare to fight against Frankinveil and the three 'transformed' victims of Frankinveil's experiments.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, USS Enterprise**_

On board the Enterprise, Sammy and others remaining on the Enterprise, including Ange, Hilda, Tusk, and Momoka, are on the bridge and discussing the battle.

Momoka asks, "Why would Lady Kari fight against Lady Serena?"

Hilda says, with a shrug, "Got us."

Ange responds, "They think that something bad is sealed in Serena."

Tusk asks, "But what was that ring that made Serena go berserk like that?"

Sammy says, "Something really bad."

When everyone else looks at Sammy, Washu appears on the bridge and she says, "Hey, everyone!"

Sammy asks, "Washu? What now?"

Washu says, with a grin, "I've got some good news!"

Sammy asks Washu, "What kind of news?"

Washu responds, with a grin, "Academia's protective force-fields are down!"

There are looks of surprise from the others and Sammy says, "Well, what are you waiting for? Inform Meatball Head and others! They just linked up with her 'royal sister' of hers!"

Washu says, "Hey, do you know who you are talking to? I'm already on it." As Washu heads off to use the communication station to get in contact with the others down in the Fusion Dimension Earth, the others focus on the view screen that's displaying the situation down on the planet.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back in the Fusion Dimension, as Naruto and Sasuke continue their battle causing massive damage all around the area and when the Academia Disciplinary Squad tries to interfere, they get swept aside and the Real Solid Vision monsters are instantly destroyed. On the meanwhile, the rest of our heroes and heroines, rejoined by Sailor Galaxy, Sailor Celestial, Sakura, and Hiyori, are assembled together as the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts are getting back to their feet after fainting from the fear-induced 'visions' created by Davis and the Sinestro Corps Ring in his possession.

Sailor Celestial asks, "Are you girls okay?"

Sailor Jupiter responds, "Define 'okay'."

Compa says, "I think that they are okay. They just had a real nasty shock."

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding, Compa."

Cody asks, "How did Davis get his hands on a Sinestro Corps Ring?"

Matt says, "That's a good question, Cody."

Sailor Moon, in possession of both a Star Sapphire and Red Lantern Corps ring, is unsteady and breathing heavily in which Tuxedo Mask asks, concerned, "Are you okay Serena?"

Sailor Moon replies, with a weak smile, "Not exactly. These two rings are making my head ring, but I'll be…somewhat okay."

Sakura says, "I doubt that. We need to get that ring off you."

Kazuto says, "With Red Lantern Rings, it is a pain in the neck. They act as your heart since rage, in the form of that 'napalm', becomes your 'blood' and the ring acts as your heart. Take off the ring…"

Sailor Celestial says, "We get the idea, big brother."

Sailor Star asks Sailor Celestial, "How are you feeling?"

Sailor Celestial says, "That ring is stirring the Red Lantern energy still inside of me, but I'm okay…for the moment."

Kazuto says, "That's what worries me, Sugu."

Green Heart asks, "So, these rings contain pure emotional energy?"

Tai says, "That's right. From the universe that they come from, these rings contain the power of what's known as the Emotional Light Spectrum. Seven colors lights that represents seven powerful emotions. Rage, Avarice or Greed, Fear, Will, Hope, Compassion, and Love in that order. Red is rage. Orange is greed. Yellow is fear. Will is green. Blue is hope. Indigo is compassion. And love is violet."

Purple Heart says, "The power of emotions given 'form' in rings. That's very powerful."

Green Heart says, with a nod, "Indeed. Emotions are one of the important aspects of life itself. Items that can harness emotions can be an excellent tool…or an excellent weapon."

White Heart says, "But from what I can see, some of these bubbles have some nasty 'side effects' as seen with that princess."

White Sister (Rom) says, "She was really scary."

White Sister (Ram) says, with a nod, "No kidding. That ring really messed up her bad."

Sailor Moon says, with a deadpanning expression, "Thanks a lot, Ram."

Kazuto tells Tuxedo Mask, "The Star Sapphire Ring is keeping Serena calm, but then again, I'm not too surprised. Rage and Love are on the opposite ends of the Emotional Spectrum, so, it isn't too surprising that they can cancel each other out. However, Serena is going to need your love to fuel the ring to give it the power to keep rage suppressed until we find a Blue Lantern Ring."

Tuxedo Mask says, "It is the only thing that can remove the ring." Tuxedo Mask looks at Sailor Moon in concern as well as the Red Lantern Ring on one of her ring fingers.

Mimi asks, "How can we be sure that there is a Blue Lantern Ring around?"

TK says, "Something tells me that won't be a problem, Mimi. If green, yellow, red, and violet are around, then orange, blue, and indigo are sure to follow."

Patamon says, "It is a pretty interesting to see that the people wearing the rings can wield multiples of them."

Palmon says, "Yeah. Serena has red and violet, Hinata has green and violet, and Davis has green and yellow."

Hawkmon says, "Not to mention that Sakura has a violet ring."

Sailor Galaxy asks Sakura, "Speaking of which, what happened to your ring, Sakura?"

Sakura says, with a smirk, "Well…" Just then Sakura transforms into her Star Sapphire outfit and shows her Star Sapphire Ring back on one of her ring fingers.

White Sister (Ram) says, "Oh, wow! Awesome!"

Rika says, "Well, that answers that question." Just then everyone hears a loud 'boom' and everyone turns in the direction of where the fight between Naruto and Sasuke is coming from.

Sailor Galaxy says, "Naruto-kun…"

Sora (M) says, "Those two are really going at it."

Riku says, "They are very powerful warriors. There is no doubt."

King Mickey says, "I agree, Riku."

Sailor Celestial tells Sailor Galaxy, with a smile, "You know that Naruto won't go down so easily, Hinata."

Sakura says, with a grin, "He is too stubborn to go down."

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "Yes, you are right."

Sailor Celestial says, "However, since we rejoined the others and helped get Rei and her group to safety, I don't think that it is a problem to lend a hand."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement, but then a female voice says, "You aren't going anywhere!" Everyone then looks to see none other than Arfoire coming out of a portal.

A lot of the others shout in unison, "Arfoire?!"

Black Heart asks, annoyed, "Oh, great. Which version of her is it this time? The Deity of Sin? The one from Zero Dimension? Or that one that Neptune and Nepgear fought in Ultra Dimension?"

Arfoire responds, with a sly smirk, "Now, wouldn't you like to know?"

Mimi asks, "It couldn't be the one from the Super Dimension, could it?"

Sailor Moon says, "No way! We purified her!"

Arfoire says, with a snort, "Ha! As if I'm that weakling!"

Black Sister says, annoyed, "Oh, great! Don't tell me that we are facing yet another Arfoire!"

Arfoire responds, with a sly smirk, "And like I said before, that's for me to know and you to find out!"

White Heart says, cracking her knuckles, "It would be my pleasure!"

Arfoire says, with a smirk, "Don't count your chickens before they hatch little CPU! I've got a surprise for you!"

White Heart retorts, "Like what?!"

Arfoire says, "It is very special. In fact, you can thank your friend, Orange Heart, for this inspiration."

Orange Heart asks, confused, "Huh?"

Arfoire says, strongly, "Ha!" Arfoire then snaps her fingers and the whole area starts to warp.

Purple Sister asks, "What the goodness?" Soon enough, the whole area 'warps' into a dark violet and dark blue 'dimension' of some kind with everyone within it.

Yolei asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Sailor Mercury says, "It looks like we have been warped into another dimension."

Purple Sister says, "This power…It seems similar to Uzume's Sharing Field!"

Arfoire says, with a grin, "Exactly, but with one important difference!" Just then the CPUs and Sailor Scouts along with Tuxedo Mask grunt out in pain in which all of them de-transform.

Neptune asks, "What the Nep?!"

Amara says, shocked, "Our powers…!"

Raye says, "There is…a lot of negative energy…"

Arfoire says, "Bingo! This dimension is so full of negative power that you are now completely powerless!"

Suguha says, annoyed, "Oh, great."

Kotone says, nervously, "This isn't good at all. She has rendered them all powerless."

Arfoire says, "Thankfully for you, this takes quite a bit of power, but while I can't assault you in a more direct fashion, I have another way and personally, I love this way since it makes you suffer." Soon after, Arfoire then creates a dark violet version of an Academia duel disk around her left wrist and a dueling deck appears inside of the duel disk.

Lita asks, "You want to duel?"

Arfoire says, with a grin, "Indeed! It is the only way that you getting out of this dimension. And by the way, if the person that you pick loses, you are trapped her for all eternity!"

Arfoire gives an evil laugh and Patamon says, annoyed, "Saw that coming."

Rika says, with a nod, "No kidding, Patamon."

Arfoire says, "Well, you will be glad to be just trapped and instead of the nightmare for the person that you picked to duel me! After they lose, they will suffer like no one has ever suffered!"

Noire says, "We may not be able to use HDD, but we can still kick your butt."

Arfoire says, "Ha! Without your precious goddess power, you can't hurt a fly."

Blanc asks, with a strong tone, "Want to bet?"

Riku says, "I don't think that it will work, Blanc. In this place, she is making the rules."

Arfoire says, "Exactly. Now, choose your victim…I mean warrior carefully."

Suguha says, attaching her duel disk to her left wrist, "I'll be your opponent."

The others look at Suguha as she inserts her dueling deck into her duel disk and Kazuto says, "Sugu!"

Suguha responds, "Big brother, it doesn't take detective skills like yours to know that I'm her target."

Arfoire says, "It seems like the princess has some brains."

Suguha says, plainly, "It doesn't take much. If you know about the Super Dimension, then you know about us and what we did there." Suguha activates her duel disk and Arfoire does the same in which both of their duel disks shuffle their decks while their duel disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each of the two duelists. When the duel disks are done shuffling their decks, both Arfoire and Suguha draw five cards from their decks. Just then the words 'Field Spell: Dimensional Crossover' is heard and tons of stone platforms start to appear all over the field.

"Duel!" Arfoire and Suguha say in unison as their duel begins causing dozens upon dozens of Action Cards to rain down and envelop the field.

Starting Scores:

Arfoire: 4000

Suguha: 4000

Uzume yells out, "Come on, girl! Beat this nasty old hag!"

Arfoire says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I can't wait to shut you up here for all eternity. I start off with my Vijam the Cubic Seed!" Soon after, Vijam the Cubic Seed (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Arfoire says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "And then I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Mimi asks, curiously, "A monster with zero attack points?"

Tai says, "That's not good."

Neptune says, "What do you mean? That overgrown hayseed is going to get clobbered."

Lita says, "A monster with zero attack points usually has a nasty special ability or she could be luring Suguha into a trap with those face-downs."

Neptune says, a bit nervously, "Oh."

Suguha says, drawing a card, "My move!" Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I start off with Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Suguha draws two cards and then says, displaying Pendulum Monsters, Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900) and Dragonpit Magician (900/2700), "Then I set scale one, Dragonpulse Magician, and scale eight, Dragonpit Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Suguha puts the two cards on her duel disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in her Monster Card Zones in which both monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Dragonpulse and the number 8 below Dragonpit, in which Suguha says, as an image of her crystal pendulum swinging between the two columns appears, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Suguha says, putting five cards on her duel disk, "Okay, guys! Come on out! Delta Flyer, Stargazer Magician, Dark Magician, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three lights come from it, and these 'lights' form, Delta Flyer (1500/900) Stargazer Magician (1200/2400), Dark Magician (2500/2100), Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (2400/2000), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Nepgear says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Rom says, awe-struck, "So many…"

Suguha says, "And since Red-Eyes is a Gemini monster, I use my ability to Normal Summon this turn to awaken its true power!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roars out as it become an effect monster and Suguha says, "Next, I tune Delta Flyer with Stargazer Magician!" Delta Flyer turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Stargazer Magician, turning it transparent, and then creating a column of light when Suguha takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. Suguha then says, " _Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon!_ " Suguha says, putting the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, "Let's do this: Enlightenment Paladin!" Out of the light, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode and Suguha says, "Since Enlightenment Paladin was summoned using a Magician Pendulum Monster, I can regain one spell card from the grave!" A card comes out of the graveyard slot of Suguha's disk and she says, putting said card in the main slot of her disk, "And I use it too! I play Pot of Greed and draw two more cards!" Suguha draws two more cards and she yells out, "Odd-Eyes, take out her overgrown seed!"

Kazuto shouts out, "Hold on, Sugu!" However, it is too late as Odd-Eyes unleashes its flames at Vijam.

Arfoire laughs evilly and she says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Got you! My Vijam can't be destroyed in battle!" As the flames slam into Vijam, Arfoire says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "And then I play my Defense Draw!" Arfoire's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Arfoire says, "I take no damage and I get a new card!" A shield then protects Arfoire from the flames of Odd-Eyes that bounce off of Vijam in which Arfoire draws a card causing her to say, "And my Vijam has another effect. When it battles a monster, it is sent into my spell and trap zones in which it infects your precious dragon with a Cubic Counter! It loses all of its attack points and special abilities as well as unable to attack!"

Odd-Eyes roars as it is seemly turned to brown stone causing Suguha to say, horrified, "Odd-Eyes!"

Arfoire says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "And it gets worse with my Cubic Plague trap card!" Arfoire's other face-down card is a trap card of three Vijam monsters unleashes dark brown spores all over the place and Arfoire says, "Since Vijam activated its ability, I can infect all of your monsters with Cubic Counters and they become powerless!" Soon after, Red-Eyes Black Flame Dragon, Dark Magician, and Enlightenment Paladin also become dark brown stone in which Enlightenment Paladin and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon go from 2500/2000 to 0/2000 with Red-Eyes going from 2400/2000 to 0/2000, and Dark Magician goes from 2500/2100 to 0/2100!

There are gasps and Kotone says, shocked, "Her monsters!"

Hiyori says, concerned, "Oh no."

Arfoire says, as a card comes out of her deck, "And it gets worse since I play another Vijam from my deck!" Arfoire puts the card on her duel disk and another Vijam the Cubic Seed (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode.

Suguha says, putting two cards into the main slot, "I end my turn!"

Arfoire says, drawing a card, "It is your end all right! And now, my first Vijam returns to the field!" Arfoire's first Vijam the Cubic Seed (0/0) returns to the field in attack mode and Arfoire says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I release them both to play Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King!" The two Vijam monsters turn into Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King (0/0) in attack mode and Arfoire says, "It gains sixteen hundred attack points and it also deals eight hundred points of damage to you!" Vulcan Dragni the Cubic King goes from 0/0 to 1600/0 and fires flames in which Suguha yelps as they hit her causing her to lose 800 life-points.

Asuna says, shocked, "Suguha-chan!"

Serena says, worriedly, "No!"

Nepgear says, worriedly, "Goodness! She really got burned!"

Arfoire says, with an evil grin, "That's the point. This duel isn't just a game. Your very life and soul are on the line including she has your lives in her hands!"

Suguha growls, annoyed, "You are a real riot."

Arfoire says, "Ah, what's the matter? Feeling a little 'burned'. Well, things are going to get worse for you!" Vulcan then attacks Enlightenment Paladin and destroys it in a strong explosion.

Suguha says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "You aren't the only one with a Defense Draw trap card!" Suguha's face-down card is Defense Draw trap card and a shield protects her as she draws one card from her deck."

Arfoire says, "Ha! You think that will save you? Think again! After my King attacks, he is sent packing and my Cubic Seeds return!" Just then Vulcan turns back into two Vijam the Cubic Seed (0/0 X 2) in attack mode and a card comes out of Arfoire's deck in which Arfoire says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And why settle for just two when three is even better!" Just then a third Vijam the Cubic Seed (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Arfoire says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "Next, I release all three to play Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor!" All three Vijams then glow and combine to form Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor (0/0) in attack mode in which Arfoire says, with a sly smirk, "Oh, it gains twenty-four hundred attack points and slam you with another eight hundred points of damage!" Indiora then goes from 0/0 to 2400/0 as it fires a beam that slams into Suguha causing her to yelp in shock as she is sent skidding back in which she loses 800 more life-points.

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

Suguha asks, with a growl, "Is that all you got?"

Arfoire responds, "Let's see how much that spunk will last, little girl! I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Suguha: 2400

Arfoire: 4000

Suguha says, drawing a card, "My move!" Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Advanced Release Draw! Now, all level five and above monsters that aren't from the Extra Deck are released from the field and I draw one card for each one!" Dark Magician, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon vanish from the field in which Suguha draws three cards causing her to shout, as her crystal pendulum reappears on the field, "And next, with my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory!" Suguha takes two cards from her Extra Deck, put them on her duel disk, and she yells out, "Revive from my Extra Deck: Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from it, and Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) return to the field in attack mode.

Arfoire asks, with an evil smirk, "And what are those two weaklings going to do?"

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "A lot! Especially when I play my Fusion Substitute spell card! Now, I can Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster with monsters on my field!" As Suguha gets a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck, Stargazer and Odd-Eyes go into a fusion vortex and Suguha says, putting the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk, "Come on out, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Suguha yells out, "Rune-Eyes, attack now!" Rune-Eyes unleashes a powerful beam from its back that destroys Indiora causing Arfoire to growl as she is sent skidding back from the shockwave as she loses 600 life-points.

Arfoire yells out, "My Indiora's ability now activates! When it is destroyed, I can summon up to three Cubic monsters in my grave and then I get one from my deck!" Just then three Vijam the Cubic Seed (0/0 X 3) appears on the field in attack mode and Arfoire gets a card from her deck.

Matt says, annoyed, "Not those monsters again!"

Kazuto says, "And if Sugu attacks, Rune-Eyes will be rendered powerless!"

Suguha says, putting three cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn."

Current Score:

Suguha: 2400

Arfoire: 3400

Arfoire says, drawing a card, "My move!" Arfoire says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Now, I release my three Seeds in order to bring out Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth!" All three Vijam glow and combine to form Buster Gundil the Cubic Behemoth (0/0) in attack mode in which Arfoire says, with a wicked smirk, "Thanks to its ability, it gains three thousand attack points!" Buster Gundil then goes from 0/0 to 3000/0 and Arfoire says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "And then I add my Banner of Courage! Now, my monsters gain two hundred attack points during the Battle Phase!" Buster Gundil goes from 3000/0 to 3200/0 and Arfoire shouts out, "Now, take out that overgrown lizard!" Buster Gundil fires an energy blast that destroys Rune-Eyes in a massive explosion and Suguha grunts from the shockwave as she loses 200 life-points.

Suguha says, pushing a button on her disk's main screen, "I activate my trap: Michizure!" Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be the Michizure trap card and Suguha says, "Since you sent Rune-Eyes packing, your monster goes with him!" Buster Gundil shatters apart, but reforms into three Vijam the Cubic Seed (0/0 X 3) in attack mode.

Arfoire says, as she gains a card from her deck, "However, my monster revived my Cubic Seeds and I get a new Cubic from my deck!"

Noire says, annoyed, "Those monsters are just like weeds!"

Tai says, with a nod of his head, "Just with a deadlier twist!"

Arfoire says, "And with that, I end my turn!"

Current Score:

Suguha: 2200

Arfoire: 3400

Suguha says, drawing a card, "My move!" She then shouts out, as her crystal pendulum reappears on the field, "And next, with my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory!" Suguha takes two cards from her Extra Deck, put them on her duel disk, and she yells out, "Revive from my Extra Deck: Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from it, and Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) return to the field in attack mode.

Arfoire says, with a smirk, "That lizard and that washed up magician again? And you dare to call me old? Ha!"

Suguha says, "Oh, yeah! Well, I use my Fusion Substitute's other effect! I remove it from the grave in order to return one Fusion Monster to my Extra Deck and draw a card!" Suguha removes said card and puts it 'out of play', returned her Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (3000/2000) Fusion Monster card to her Extra Deck, and Suguha draws one card from her deck. Suguha says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Next, I release Stargazer and Odd-Eyes in order to play this: Gandora the Dragon of Destruction!" Both monsters vanish in which they are replaced by Gandora the Dragon of Destruction (0/0) in attack mode.

Rika asks, confused, "When did she get that card?"

Suguha yells out, "And now, I cut my life-points in half and all other cards on the field are now destroyed!" Gandora unleashes powerful rays from all over its body, destroying all three Vijams, Arfoire's Banner of Courage, Suguha's two Pendulum cards, and her three face-down cards while Suguha's life-points are cut in half in which Suguha says, "All destroyed cards are now removed from play and Gandora gains three hundred attack points for every card destroyed!" Gandora then roars out as it goes from 0/0 to 1800/0 and Suguha shouts out, "Attack, Gandora!" Gandora blasts Arfoire directly and she yelps as she is hit hard causing her smoking form to skid back as she loses 1800 life-points.

Neptune yells out, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I place this card face-down and I end my turn, but my monster is now destroyed!" Gandora roars out as it shatters to pieces as it is destroyed.

Current Score:

Suguha: 1100

Arfoire: 1600

Matt says, "That was a really risky move."

Cody says, "But it might be a good one. Arfoire's strategy seems to depend on those Vijam monsters and without them, she can't summon up more powerful monsters."

Arfoire says, with a smirk, "Oh, you think so? Think again!" Arfoire puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, "I play Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel!" Just then Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel (1600/1600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Nepgear says, nervously, "Oh no!"

Arfoire says, with a grin, "Oh, yes! Attack!" As Duza starts to attack, Suguha then leaps on the platforms to reach an Action Card and Arfoire shouts out, "No, you don't!" Arfoire fires black bolts that Suguha barely dodged and causes her to fall off a platform.

Serena shouts out, shocked, "Suguha!"

Neptune says, angrily, "Hey! No fair!"

Arfoire says, with an evil smile, "It is to me! Now, be gone!" Duza fires at Suguha, but when it gets close, Suguha vanishes in a 'puff' of smoke in which the attack goes through the smoke to show that Suguha wasn't there anymore causing Arfoire to ask, flabbergasted, "What?! Where did she go?!"

Suguha's voice then booms, "Action Magic: Great Escape!" When everyone looks to the source of Suguha's voice, she is on another platform with an active Great Escape Action Spell card and Suguha says, "The Battle Phase of this turn is over!"

Arfoire says, annoyed, "Just go!"

Suguha says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Suguha and Arfoire draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Suguha says, displaying Pendulum Monsters, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), "I take scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Suguha puts the two cards on her duel disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in her Monster Card Zones in which both monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in which Suguha says, as an image of her crystal pendulum swinging between the two columns appears, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Suguha says, putting two cards from her Extra Deck, "Return from my Extra Deck once more: Stargazer and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from it, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Mina says, excitedly, "You got her now!"

TK says, "I hope so, Mina-chan."

Suguha yells out, "Odd-Eyes, attack her Duza now! Spiral Flame Strike!" Odd-Eyes unleashes its attack on Duza, but Arfoire has an Action Spell card in her hands.

Arfoire says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate the Action Magic: Miracle! My monster is safe and all your battle damage is halved!" Odd-Eyes' attack slams into Duza, but Duza is protected by a shield, however, the shockwave from the explosion sends Arfoire skidding backwards as she loses 900 life-points.

Cody says, "Smart move. Odd-Eyes' ability would have doubled that damage to eighteen hundred and ending the duel for her."

Suguha says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Score:

Suguha: 1100

Arfoire: 700

Arfoire says, drawing a card, "Not bad, but this battle is done!" Arfoire then displays another Duza the Meteor Cubic Vessel (1600/1600), Blade Garoodia the Cubic Blast (0/0), and Dark Garnex the Cubic Beast (0/0) in which Arfoire says, putting three cards on her duel disk, "Now, I display these three Cubic monsters in order to summon these: Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord!" Just then three Crimson Nova the Dark Cubic Lord (3000/0 X 3) appear on the field in attack mode.

Kotone says, shocked, "Oh my Kami!"

Yolei says, stunned, "Three thousand attack points?! And she has three of them!"

Arfoire yells out, with an evil smirk, "That's right! End this!"

One of the Crimson Nova attacks Stargazer and Suguha says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not so fast! Go, Waboku!" One of Suguha's face-down cards is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Suguha says, "Thanks to this trap card, my monsters are safe and all battle damage is zero!" A trio of maidens protects Stargazer from Crimson Nova's attack.

Arfoire says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Card of Destruction! Both of us must discard our hands and redraw the same number of cards that we discard!" Arfoire and Suguha discard their hands and draw new cards from their decks equal to the cards in their hands with Arfoire drawing three and Suguha drawing two cards. Arfoire says, with a wicked evil smirk while putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Protection Agency card! By discarding one card from my hand, I suffer no effect damage from my monsters!" Arfoire discards one card from her hand and she says, putting one card into the main slot, "And now, I place one card face-down and end my turn, but duel is over for you! During the End Phase, Crimson Nova inflicts three thousand points to both duelists!"

There are gasps and Tai says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Ken says, "Arfoire is safe due to her spell card, but Suguha will suffer nine thousand points of damage!"

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!"

All three Crimson Nova fire beams right at Suguha and Suguha shouts out, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment!" Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be the Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment trap card and Suguha says, "All card effect damage is negated!" A circle of light protects Suguha from beams of energy from all three Crimson Nova.

Rika says, excitedly, "Nice!"

Arfoire says, "Don't think that you can survive the next turn!"

Suguha says, drawing a card, "We'll see!"

Arfoire says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "We are going to right now! I activate my Unification of the Cubic Lords!" Arfoire's face-down card is the Unification of the Cubic Lords trap card and Arfoire says, "I use it to fuse my three Cubic Lords together!" All three Crimson Nova go into a fusion vortex while Arfoire puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk in which Arfoire says, strongly, "Now, come forth, Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord!" Out of the fusion vortex, Crimson Nova Trinity, the Dark Cubic Lord (4500/3000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yolei shouts out, shocked, "Forty-five hundred attack points?!"

Arfoire says, with an evil smirk, "And it has powerful abilities! You can't target and destroy my mighty Cubic Lord with card effects and when it attacks, your life-points are cut in half! Finally, if you inflict effect damage to me, you get hit with the same damage!"

Nepgear says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Neptune says, "Hey! That's way overpowered!"

Arfoire says, with an evil smirk, "Now, what do you have to win? I doubt that there is anything that you can do!"

Suguha looks at the card that she just drew and Suguha says, with a smirk, "You would think so, but you would be wrong!" Arfoire gives an annoyed and confused look and Suguha says, displaying Palladium Oracle Mahad (2500/2100), "But now, I play this! Palladium Oracle Mahad!" She puts the card on her duel disk and Palladium Oracle Mahad (2500/2100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Arfoire says, surprised, "Wait! That monster is too strong without some kind of sacrifice!"

Suguha responds, "Wrong! When I draw, by showing it to you, I can special summon it automatically!"

Arfoire says, with a scoff, "Like it will help! It is too weak!"

Suguha replies, with a grin, "Let's find out! Mahad, attack her Crimson Nova!" As Mahad leaps into the air, Suguha says, with a wide smirk, "By the way, did I mention that when Mahad attacks a Dark monster, its attack points double? I guess that it slipped my mind!"

Arfoire yells out, shocked, "No!" Palladium Oracle Mahad goes from 2500/2100 to 5000/2100 and he fires a beam of golden energy that slams into Crimson Nova Trinity before the monster explodes in golden flames in which Arfoire yelps as she loses 500 life-points.

Suguha shouts out, "Odd-Eyes, end this!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Arfoire and she screams as she slammed by the attack causing her to lose 2500 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Suguha: 1100

Arfoire: 0

Arfoire screams out as she starts to 'break down' as she is engulfed by Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's attack, "How can this be?! This can't be happening…!" Arfoire vanishes as she is engulfed and soon enough, the whole of the field starts to shatter like glass before returning to 'normal' as our group find themselves back in the streets of the Venice-like city in the Fusion Dimension.

Yolei says, excitedly, "She did it!"

Keiko says, with a smile, "I knew that Suguha could do it!"

However, as the Real Solid Vision projections vanish, Suguha collapses to her right knee and Serena says, concerned, "Suguha!" Everyone looks at her and she smiles at them, but before anyone could say anything or approach her, a portal opens at her feet and she screams as she is sucked into that portal.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu, no!" The others run up to the gateway, but it closes behind them in which Kazuto punches the ground.

Lita asks, confused, "What the heck?!"

Patamon asks, curiously, "What happened?!"

Just then a male voice shouts out, "Why don't you figure it out you powder puff?!" Everyone looks to the source to see Teruteru Hanamaru with a dark skinned male that looks like a very obese version of the Professor.

This obese version of the Professor says, in a voice similar to the Professor's voice, "At long last. She is mine."

Teruteru says, with an evil smile, "Indeed, Professor."

There are multiple gasps and Amara asks, "Professor?"

Rika asks, "Wait! Isn't that the leader of Academia?"

The obese version of the Professor responds, "Indeed, fools. And now, you have delivered the final Sailor Celestial to me."

Kazuto yells out, angrily, "Where is my sister?!"

The obese version of the Professor replies, "Serving her purpose, boy." Soon after, Teruteru and the obese copy of the Professor take off into the distance with Kazuto and Serena hot on their heels.

Serena shouts out, "Hold it!"

Darien says, "Serena!"

Asuna yells out, "Kirito-kun!" Soon enough, the rest of the group is following Kazuto and Serena as they pursue Teruteru and the obese duplicate of the Professor, believing him to be the real Professor.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Within some kind of high-tech lab, there are three human-sized glass capsules with a female figure inside of each one and within one of the capsules, we can see Lea, Suguha's Fusion Dimension counterpart and the Sailor Celestial of this dimension, within one of them as the 16-year-old young male, Declan, looks at them.

Just then Declan hears a familiar male voice says, "Declan." Declan turns to the source of the voice to see none other than the Professor walking towards him.

Declan responds, "Hello…father. Or should I call you, Professor Reo Akaba?"

The Professor walks over to Declan and he says, "You have come to stop me."

Declan says, "I've seen what you have done. This madness will end. I will stop you."

The Professor responds, "You have no idea what I'm doing Declan."

Declan replies, "You may be right. I may not, but what I do know is that you need to be stopped Reo."

Before the Professor could retort, a familiar female voice shouts out, "Got that right!" Just there is a massive explosion from one of the walls and out of a smoking hole in the wall, the Fusion Dimension and Synchro Dimension versions of Valkyrie Sailor Moon emerge from the hole.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon SD looks at the capsule and she yells out, shocked, "Sis!"

Just then a male voice says, "Don't worry, Serenity. We're getting our sisters out of here." Everyone then looks to see Kuro, Kiro, and Kata walking up behind the Professor.

Declan asks, "A total success?"

Kuro says, with a nod, "Yep."

Kata says, "Had to deal with a sick scientist."

Kiro tells Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD, "Asuka and the girls were used by Frankinveil."

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Kiro says, displaying a card, "Don't worry. He won't use people and Duel Monsters for his sick experiments ever again." Kiro then turns the card to show the horrified face of Frankinveil on it.

The Professor says, "Actually, I must thank you for doing that. I've always felt that he would create another one of HER and HIM."

Declan asks, "Her? Him?"

Kata asks, with a sneer, "What kind of nonsense are you talking about?"

The Professor says, "My greatest sin."

Valkyrie Sailor Moon SD says, "Greater than this? It is over, pal."

The Professor says, with a smile, "No, it is not. In fact, it has only begun." Just then a portal appears and out of the portal, Suguha yelps as comes out of the portal and lands on the ground in front of the Professor.

Suguha asks, confused, "What the?" She then looks around to see the others including the Professor in which only the Professor doesn't have a shocked look on his expression.

The Professor says, with a wide smile, "Declan, my son…I win." The others look at the Professor in shock and surprise as the Professor gives a wild sly victorious smirk as if he has already won and gotten what he wanted in which things seem to have taken a DARKER turn.

 **End Chapter 62**

Yes, I know! I end on kind of a cliffhanger and we know how we hate those! Hopefully, you can tolerate it until the next chapter comes out, everyone! Suguha seems to have been captured and yet, it seems like the Professor is the one in trouble. Confusing, huh? However, Naruto and Sasuke are battling it out like no tomorrow, but what is his excuse getting involved in this? The questions that you have for this chapter might be answered soon! Keep reading and reviewing, fans! No flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	63. Supreme Kings and Queens

Whoa! That was an action packed last chapter, huh? I know that you didn't see a Sailor Moon VS Sailor Sun fight happening, did you? Well, as you are going to see in this chapter, the 'fears' that you heard of in the previous chapter aren't unfounded at all, everyone! Things are going to take a 'darker turn', folks! Find out in this chapter! Now, before I start this chapter, first, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 63: Supreme Kings and Queens**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, USS Enterprise**_

On board the bridge of the USS Enterprise, Sammy Tsukino, Ange, Tusk, Momoka, Washu, and others, including Suguha's two Digimon partners, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon are looking at the view screen.

Agumon (Tamer) says, shocked, "Boss!"

Lunamon asks, concerned, "What happened to Suguha?"

Washu says, "Well, that's obvious. She has been teleported to another location."

Ange tells Washu, with a glare, "Then where is Suguha?"

Washu retorts, "Well, that's the sixty-four-thousand-dollar question isn't it?"

Ange gives a look that says 'I'm going to strangle you' and Sammy says, "Strangle her later, Ange. We need to find my Meatball Head's 'royal sister' and fast. I've got a bad feeling that I may know where she is."

Tusk asks, surprised, "You do?"

Sammy says, "Doesn't take a detective to figure it out. We should scan Academia."

Washu says, with a nod, "I get what you mean. That Professor guy wanted her and her counterparts along with your sister and her counterparts. And if she is there, then we are in big trouble."

Momoka asks, "Why is that?"

Lunamon says, "All four Sailor Celestials have the power of Etherion and all that Etherion…"

Washu says, with a nod, "Really good theory."

As Washu gets to work using the Enterprise's sensors, Ange asks, "By the way, what's the problem with the communications?"

Washu responds, "Something is blocking the communication's obviously. Something or someone has made it hard to communicate with the others on the surface from here."

Tusk asks, "You have an idea on who?"

Washu says, with a nod, "Actually, I do."

Agumon (Tamer) asks, "Well, what are we waiting for here?"

Lunamon says, "Agumon, we can't digivolve without Suguha."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "It doesn't matter if we can digivolve or not. Our boss needs us, Lunamon."

Lunamon says, "I know how you feel, Agumon. But running around randomly isn't going to help Suguha."

Agumon (Tamer) crosses his arms and Washu says, plainly, "Bingo! She is at Academia!"

Sammy says, "You need to let Meatball Head and the others know."

Washu says, "No kidding. I'll see what I can do about that interference." As Washu continues to work to get to the others to inform them of Suguha's location, her two Digimon partners look at the view screen in worry.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Inside of the high-tech lab that has the glass containers keeping imprisoned Sailor Celestials of the Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Dimensions, we find our Standard version, Suguha, in front of the Professor, known as Reo Akaba, as he is confront by his son, Declan, the counterparts to Kazuto from Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Dimensions, Kiro, Kuro and Kata, and Fusion and Synchro versions of Valkyrie Sailor Moon all around them.

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Something tells me that I am in major crap."_

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD asks, "But how?"

Declan asks his father, with a sneer on his expression, "Dealing with fiends?"

Reo responds, "Whatever it took, my son. To get back MY world."

Declan asks, curiously, "Your world?"

Reo replies, "The true world. Earth was not meant to be four dimensions. Once, they were one united world until my ultimate sin broke that world apart."

Kuro asks, "What are you talking about?"

Reo says, "What I had created gave birth to the ultimate fiend duelist…the ultimate personification of evil and split the world until the four dimensions."

But then a male voice retorts, "You overestimate your powers, old friend." Everyone then looks to the source to see none other than Heathcliff on a platform.

Valkyrie Sailor Moon SD says, shocked, "No way!"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD says, irritated, "You."

Reo says, with the same irritated tone and irritated and deadly expression in his eyes, "You."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "It is good to see you, again, old friend. However, I doubt that you would feel the same way."

Suguha thinks in her mind, surprised, _"They know each other?"_

Reo says, "You have some nerve to show yourself to your daughter, Kayaba."

Declan asks, looking at Heathcliff, "Kayaba?"

Kuro says, pointing to Heathcliff, "Yeah. Declan Akaba, meet Heathcliff AKA Akihiko Kayaba, the madman that committed Sword Art Online."

Heathcliff tells Declan, "You must be Reo's son, Declan. You truly are Reo's son. The intensity and intelligence is truly your father's."

Declan says, fixing his glasses, "So, it is true. You are deeply connected to the Sailor Scouts. It is the only reason that you are back from the dead or should I say, you are no longer just data in cyberspace when you transferred your mind there."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Truly, Reo's son. Heathcliff then tells Reo, "Anyway, as they say, old friend, you are one calling the kettle black. I'm not kidnapping my GODDAUGHTERS in order to use them in some attempt to recreate a time long lost."

Reo says, "You have done worse."

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "That may be true, but then again, maybe not. Your actions in the XYZ Dimension say otherwise."

Reo says, "I do what I must to atone even it is filling my hands with blood unlike you who has committed mass murder for selfish gain."

Heathcliff retorts, with a smile, "And what you are doing isn't selfish gain?"

Reo glares at Heathcliff and Valkyrie Sailor Moon SD says, "They don't really like each other."

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD responds, "No kidding."

Reo asks Heathcliff, "Why are you here? Are you here to stop me?"

Heathcliff replies, "No."

Reo asks, surprised look on his face, "No?"

Heathcliff tells Reo, "Because I know that your plan will fail."

Reo responds, his eyes narrowing, "How so? There is no way that Arv-Five can be stopped."

Declan and Suguha think at the same time, _"Arc-Five?"_

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD says, with a stern tone, "Want to bet? Whatever you are planning Professor, it ends here."

Heathcliff says, "You should worry since while it will get started, it will fail and he will put all worlds in grave danger."

Reo says, with a glare, "Unlike you, I will rebuild the world that was lost into a better world. A stronger world that will not fall from fiends like them."

Valkyrie Sailor Moon SD asks, "Okay, can you understand crazy?"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD says, "No. And I don't want to."

Declan asks, "Do you really think that you can stand against us? Especially since your ability to negate the powers of the Sailor Scouts has been destroyed?" Declan looks at Suguha and initially confused, she gets what Declan is implying as she secretly takes out her transformation broach.

Reo asks, "Do you really think that I didn't plan for that?" Just then Suguha screams as she is bounded by energy bindings around her arms and waist and another binding her legs in which she is grabbed metal tentacles that entrap her with glass cylinder alongside Lea and her other two counterparts.

Kata says, shocked, "No!"

Valkyrie Sailor Moon FD says, "Let her go now!" The Synchro and Fusion versions of our Moon Princess fly to prepare to free all four versions of Sailor Celestial, but then the two of them are trapped in a massive sphere and they scream out as they are shocked.

Kuro says, shocked, "Serenity!"

Kiro says, stunned, "Serene!"

Reo says, "I wish for all of you, but I believe that you shall be sufficient for what's necessary." Soon after, Reo is scooped up by a floating chair and goes over to the four trapped versions of Sailor Celestial while the two trapped Sailor Moons are floating above them.

Declan tells Reo, sternly, "You will not get away with this!"

Reo says, "Declan, I will do what's necessary to get back what was stolen from me."

Heathcliff asks Reo, "Do you think that they will approve? Selene and Serenity already don't."

Reo says, glaring at Heathcliff hatefully, "Unlike you, who have hurt his daughters is so many lifetimes, I do for them and my godchildren, the children that you have betrayed so many times." Reo says, looking at the captured Sailor Celestials and Sailor Moons, "They are just parts of the TRUE Sailor Celestial and TRUE Sailor Moon. Yes, they will hate me once they have been reborn, but I will take their hatred to give them back their lives."

Declan asks, "TRUE Sailor Celestial and TRUE Sailor Moon?"

Reo says, "The Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial that you know from Standard are just parts of the true Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial." Reo says, looking at the Sailor Celestials and Sailor Moons, "All of them are just mere parts to the true whole. The true Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial were divided into four when the true timeline was split into two and this world split into four creating the Sailor Celestials and Sailor Moons before you."

Suguha thinks in her mind, surprised, _"What?"_

Kuro says, "You are insane!"

Reo retorts, "Oh? And why do you, three, along with Kazuto Kirigaya look the same?" Kuro, Kiro, and Kata give surprised looks and Reo tells them, "And I can assure that you are the same down to your very DNA. You, three, and Kazuto are merely parts of the same whole. Four parts of the TRUE Kazuto Kirigaya, brother to the true Serena and Suguha."

Kuro, Kiro, and Kata give gasps and Kata asks, shocked, "What?"

Declan says, "Enough with this nonsense." Declan attaches a white duel disk similar to the one that Suguha gained when she first gained Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and he says, sternly, "Duel me!"

Reo says, snapping his fingers, "As much as I desire to see you grow, my son, there is too much work to do." Just then the wall behind them opens up and a massive crystal-like machine appears.

Kiro says, "That machine…"

Reo says, "Yes, you may remember it when you were here. This is it. The machine that will lead to a new world: Arc-Five!" Reo says, "Gathering of the life-force of those that were captured in the XYZ Dimension, they shall provide the energy of their realm to safely overlay the four dimensions to allow the power of the Fusion Dimension to unite them as one!"

There are multiple gasps and Kiro asks, "Unite the four dimensions?"

Reo says, "I had wished for all of the Sailor Moons and Sailor Celestials since they were at the core of the breaking apart of the original world into the two timelines and four dimensions, but the power of all four Sailor Celestials will be sufficient."

Declan says, "The power of Etherion."

Reo says, with a nod, "Indeed. The power shall provide the stabilizing force needed for the union, but I don't intend to just unite the four dimensions back into one world." Reo says, looking at Suguha, "When they were trapped between realms, I had Suguha and Serena sent with their three friends across the realms to ensure that their bodies and minds gain memories of the worlds that they have visited. You see, our bodies as well as our minds make a record of what's happening between us. The record of the worlds that they visited remains in Suguha's and Serena's bodies and minds. With that record, I draw those worlds into our own and create a new world. A world strong enough to ensure THAT disaster never happens again."

Kuro asks, curiously, "Disaster?"

Reo says, looking at the two Sailor Moons, "I had wished all of you to restore both you and your sister into your true forms, but the two of you shall do since it is too dangerous knowing those demons hide within you and your sister."

Valkyrie Sailor Moon SD asks, "Demons?"

Reo says, his eyes hardening, "The fiends that destroyed our true world and forced you into the condition that your brother and sisters are in now as well as the state of my daughters."

Declan asks, "Daughters?"

Reo says, "Yes, your elder sisters that came before you in the time the four worlds were united as one. My Pandora and Ray."

This strikes a 'cord' within Suguha and the two Sailor Moons in which Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Ray?"_

Both Valkyrie Sailor Moon think in unison, _"Pandora?"_

Reo says, "You sense them, do you not? The instant that I spoke their names, you felt them. The souls of my daughters were divided into four as you, two, were and live inside all of you."

There are multiple gasps and Kata asks, shocked, "What?"

Reo says, "Ray lives with all four Sailor Celestials and Pandora lives within all four Sailor Moons. I know this so since Ray, Pandora, and the true Suguha and Serena had the power to tame the four dragons."

Declan asks, "The four dragons?"

Kiro says, "Wait!"

Reo says, "You already know them." Reo snaps his fingers and holographic video screens showing Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon appear.

Kata says, "Dark Rebellion…"

Kuro says, "Clear Wing…"

Kiro says, "Starve Venom…"

Reo says, "And Odd-Eyes…" Reo says, "The four Dimensional Dragons. The four mighty dragons represent Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ. The four beasts that dared to go against my daughters and combine with brute and a witch in order to form a demon." Reo says, plainly, "And I found that not only my daughters' souls are within Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon, but those two yokai as well!"

More gasps come around and Kuro asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Reo says, looking at Suguha, "You have felt it, haven't you? The unnatural evil sealed in your spirit? The unnatural evil within Serena?" Suguha's eyes widen and Reo says, "It is the two fiends that the true you and the true Serena sealed within yourselves before you separated to ensure that they never return." Reo says, glaring at Heathcliff, "But thanks to the pain and misery inflicted on you both due to him, the seals have broken and the two fiends are breaking out spreading their poison in you, both, in order to reunite with the four dragons. Reunite into the destroyer of our true world!"

Declan yells out, strongly and sternly, "Enough!"

Reo responds, with an intense look in his eyes, "Never, my son! I will not stop until the world I lost is reborn greater than ever! Only when my sins are repaid in my role in its destruction and creating those fiends will I ever stop!" Everyone is taken aback by Reo's intense glare and Reo says, determined tone with hints of hatred, "I will never forgive those fiends and I will not allow them to poison the souls of the noblest women of the worlds! The ones who truly deserve to take the throne as great queens of the universe and those I love most! I will restore my daughters and goddaughter as well as expel and obliterate those fiends once and for all! I will see them dead and the dragons brought to heel in which they will beg my daughters for forgiveness for betraying them!"

Declan thinks in his mind, _"His eyes…"_

Suguha thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Such pure hatred…"_

Heathcliff thinks in his mind, with a smirk, _"Revenge is a fool's errand, old friend."_

Reo says, glaring at Heathcliff, "And I shall ensure that the new world has no place for you."

Heathcliff says, "Then I shall go to the worlds beyond."

Reo asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Heathcliff says, "There is always a new horizon and I wish to see those horizons in which you will open the door for me."

Reo retorts, irritated, "I shall do nothing for you."

Heathcliff asks, with a sly confident smile, "You think so?" Reo's eyes widen at Heathcliff's remark and his expression.

After getting over his surprise, Reo says, "Enough of this." Reo says, looking at the captured Sailor Moons, "It is because that demon with all of the Sailor Moons especially the one of Standard has inflected you greater, I can't risk you four coming together for risk of awakening the witch of a fiend and bringing her and that demon together once more. However, the two of you with all of the Sailor Celestials shall prove sufficient."

Kata says, seriously, "Stop it!" Kata charges towards Reo and he snaps his fingers creating a force-field that blocks Kata and the others from getting to him, the trapped four versions of Sailor Celestial, and two trapped Sailor Moons.

Reo says, "It is time." Reo yells out, activating a communication link in his floating chair, "Begin Arc-Five!" However, after a minute, nothing happens causing Reo to get confused and he says, pushing the button again, "What is going on? Start Arc-Five."

Just then a familiar male voice comes over the loudspeakers saying, "I'm sorry the number that you have call had the crap beaten out of them and your insane plans have been completely flumped." Soon after, a holographic screen showing Davis, Kari, their two Digimon, and Tsuki, having strange blue tribal marking on her face, appears.

Kata asks, confused, "Tsuki?"

Tsuki responds, "Hey, Kata. Long story."

Kata says, with a sigh, "I wonder about you, sis…"

Tsuki gives an annoyed pout and Veemon says, with a smile, "Sorry, but we kind of wrecked the place."

Gatomon says, "Not to mention knocked everyone out cold."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Sorry, but your machine is busted. Have a nice day."

Reo stares silent for a few moments and he says, with a sigh, "I am not surprised. No, I should have seen you coming. The Digidestined of Miracles. One would be a fool to underestimate people like you and Naruto Uzumaki."

Davis says, with a grin, "Too late for that."

Reo asks, with a sly smirk, "You think so?" Everyone gets a confused look and Reo says, "I had anticipated such a thing. You see, all of the personal that work on Arc-Five are more of a safety system that if any 'irregularities' come up that they could be taken care of. However, if the personal and more 'manual system' of Arc-Five is disabled…Then I have no choice, but to use the automatic."

Veemon asks, "Automatic?"

Gatomon says, "It means that he can continue with his insane plan."

Reo responds, "If you wish to call it insanity, it is your opinion, but this is resolution to me." Reo yells out, "System command: Activate Arc-Five automatic override control mode!"

A female computer voice responds, "Arc-Five automation system needs voice conformation to begin automatic override."

Reo replies, "Voice conformation: Reo Akaba, Professor of Academia."

Just then light brighten the room and machine can be heard 'humming' in which the computer voice says, "Arc-Five automation mode initializing. Warning: Error correction can't be accomplished unless in manual mode. Process can't be stopped automatic override mode. Final password needed for automatic override initialization."

Reo glares at Heathcliff and he responds, with a glare, "Password: AINCRAD!"

Just then the humming becomes much louder and the computer voice says, "Password accepted. Arc-Five on automation override mode. Arc-Five initializing."

Kuro, Kiro, and Kata say in unison, shocked, "No!" The massive machine starts to glow greatly along with the four glass containers that entrap Suguha and her counterparts along with the sphere that contains the two Sailor Moons in which they start to scream as energy goes through them!

Kari says, shocked, "Oh no!"

Declan asks, "Can you disable the force-field?"

Veemon says, nervously, "We kind of smashed everything to make sure that they couldn't use this machine…"

Gatomon tells Veemon, annoyed, "I told you to leave at least a bit of this intact Veemon!"

Davis says, seriously, "This isn't the time!" Tsuki yelps out in pain and starts to put her hand towards her heart.

Kata shouts out, "Tsuki, what's wrong?"

Tsuki says, weakly, "I don't…I don't…feels like I'm burning…"

Reo says, "Them." Reo says, "Do not worry. You will be free from those demons soon."

Davis yells out, strongly, "Damn it! Hey, pal! For a genius, you are really one dumbass! You are going to wake up Zarc and Zara from within all of the Sailor Moons and Sailor Celestials by doing this!"

Kuro asks, confused, "Zarc? Zara?"

Reo says, plainly, "It is the names of the two demons…the demon duelists that destroyed the world before…"

Kata asks, "Demon duelists?"

Reo says, with a nod, "Yes. I had hoped that they were gone forever, but these twin fiends decided to seal themselves with the hosts of my daughters' souls."

Declan says, "Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon."

Reo says, "Exactly. And I will extract and eliminate them once and for all."

Suguha thinks in her mind, _"Zarc…Zara…"_ Just then Suguha gasps as the image of the fiendish dragon that have plagued her mind lately and she starts to scream out as a dark aura surrounds her.

Davis and Kari say in unison, shocked, "Suguha!" Just then dark auras start to form around the Synchro and Fusion Dimension versions of Sailor Moon as well as Tsuki as she grunts in pain.

Kari says, concerned, "Tsuki!"

Tsuki moans out, "I hear…I hear them…the…the dragons…are saying…we're become one…become one…" Tsuki's eyes then glow pink as she enters a trance-like condition.

Reo sees all this and he thinks, _"So, you are trying to revive, you fiend. You and your witch will not return. I will extract you as I restore my daughters as well as the true Serena and Suguha back. I will recreate the world that you shattered apart and make sure that no one like you ever comes again."_

Kari says, "Dai-kun, we have to hurry!"

Davis yells out, nervously, "Man! Where is Izzy or the other geniuses when you need them?"

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Mysterious Tower**_

Back within the Kingdom Hearts universe, Yen Sid 'turns off' his crystal ball and looks at Andrew and Ryoutarou, both of whom are dressed in outfits similar to the SAO avatars of Agil and Klein.

Yen Sid says, "It is time."

Ryoutarou asks, "So, this is what we were called in for?"

Yen Sid says, "Your friends will need you for the fight for the calamity ahead."

Ryoutarou says, "Geez. As if things weren't already wacky enough."

Yen Sid says, "Make sure that this person survives to fulfill his purpose."

Andrew asks, "How can you be so sure that this could save everyone?"

Yen Sid says, "I'm not certain. The future is fluid. It is always in motion. Let us say that I have faith."

Ryoutarou says, "Dude, that's not reassuring."

Andrew asks Ryoutarou, "When haven't we worked on faith?"

Ryoutarou says, with a nod, "Good point."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

In the streets of the Venice-like city, the majority of our heroes and heroines are chasing after Teruteru and someone that looks like an obese version of Reo while Naruto is fighting against Sasuke in an epic fight when he winches when he gets a 'vision' of Suguha in her 'prison' as well as Arc-V machine.

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Suguha-chan!"_

Kurama tells Naruto, _**"The Uchiha is a distraction! They have managed to capture the girl and whatever they wanted her for, they are doing it now!"**_

Naruto asks, shocked, **"What?"**

Kurama yells out, _**"Deep the Uchiha distracted and look!"**_ Naruto creates a lot of Shadow Clones to keep Sasuke busy and he looks up into the sky to see dark 'storm clouds' as well as 'dark aurora' in the skies starting to form.

Naruto yells out, stunned, "Damn it! This isn't good!"

Kurama responds, _**"No kidding, brat! If you want to save your mate, you are going to have to get a move on!"**_

Minato and Kushina come to Naruto's side and Minato asks, "What's wrong?"

Naruto says, "Suguha-chan has been captured and they are starting whatever plan that they have for her!"

Kushina asks, surprised, "What?"

Naruto says, "It is a bit of a long story, mom! We need to get the others and get to that Academia place right now!"

Sasuke's voice booms, "You aren't going anywhere Dobe!" Naruto and his parents look to see Sasuke in his **Complete Susanoo** stomping towards them.

Naruto asks, strongly, "Why team up with them Teme?"

Sasuke says, "They are tools, Dobe. Tools to create a better world."

Naruto yells out, "With reality already getting so messed up, they could shatter it, believe it!"

Sasuke says, "Maybe, Naruto."

Naruto shouts out, annoyed, "You really are insane, Teme! I don't have time to deal with you!"

Sasuke responds, "You are going to have to."

Naruto asks, with a smirk, "Think so?" Minato and Kushina then grab onto Naruto and all of them vanish in a flash of lightning in which Sasuke gives a surprised look, but he then smirks.

Sasuke says, with a nod, "Should have known." On the meanwhile, the others of our world traveling group are chasing down Teruteru and obese copy of Reo Akaba.

Teruteru says, "Like you wimps could catch us!"

Gabumon asks, "Doesn't this feel weird?"

Matt says, with a serious glare, "Yeah, it does." Matt looks at Tai and he nods at some kind of unsaid agreement.

Darien asks, "Why are they running?" Just then they hear a loud 'pow' in which the others look to see Teruteru and obese version of Reo Akaba on the ground and unconscious in which none other than IF joined up with MarvelousAQL.

Compa says, excitedly, "Iffy!"

IF says, looking at Compa, "Hey, Compa!"

Nepgear says, excitedly, "IF! It's you and Marvy!"

MarvelousAQL says, with a smile, "Hey, Nepgear!"

Neptune says, with a grin, "Hey there, Iffy!"

IF tells Neptune, "It is about time, Nep. What took you so long?"

Neptune pouts and she says, with a mock annoyed tone, "Oh, poo. That's mean, Iffy! After Nep Junior, I, and the others went through all that trouble going through other worlds with new friends to find you!"

IF asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Nepgear says, with a smile, "It is a long story, IF."

Serena says, looking over the copy of Reo Akaba, "This guy is the one causing all of the trouble? I can't believe it."

Just then a male voice shouts out, "That's because he's a fake, Meatball Head!" Everyone looks to see Sammy running over to them and he says, "That guy was a decoy to keep you occupied while the true bad dude has Suguha at Academia and take a look!" Sammy points up and everyone sees the 'dark aurora' as well as darkening skies.

Trista says, "Oh no! That's what I felt!"

Hotaru asks Trista, "Trista-mama?"

Trista says, "Time and space are getting warped again. I started to feel it, but I couldn't understand what it was because it was starting slowly."

Kazuto says, looking at Teruteru and the copy of Reo Akaba, "This was a distraction! They were to keep us busy while they were starting what they were trying to do with Sugu and her counterparts!"

There are multiple gasps and Keiko says, nervously, "Oh no!"

Vert says, "I thought something was off."

Blanc asks, annoyed, "And you say something now?"

Sammy yells out, "Play the 'blame game' later! Something about this has cut our communications with you and that's why I'm down here, but that place has lost its defenses! The high-tech fields protecting that place are down and out! You can transform and teleport there!"

There are gasps of surprise and shock and Lita says, excitedly, "All right!"

Serena says, with a serious tone, "We need to hurry everyone!" The others nod their heads as the Sailor Scouts of the group prepare to transform, Naruto and his parents teleport in.

Hinata says, excitedly, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto says, "Hey, Hinata-chan."

Tai says, with a smile, "Right on time, dude!"

Naruto says, "Hey, guys…!"

Serena tells Naruto, plainly, "We already know. We're heading to Academia now. Their defenses are down and our powers will work there."

Naruto asks, surprised, "Really?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "We're on our way!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "That's sweet, believe it!"

Nepgear tells IF, "We'll inform along the way."

IF says, with a smile, "We already got the basic idea of it here, Gear. Big bad dude trying to mess with fabric of reality to create his own 'perfect world'."

MarvelousAQL says, "You can count on us to help."

Nepgear says, with a smile, "Thanks."

Uni asks, pointing to Teruteru and the 'copy' of Reo Akaba, "What do we do with them?"

Tai says, pointing to Teruteru, "Well, we can't let this guy run loose."

Matt says, pointing the 'copy' of Reo Akaba, "And something tells me that we can't let this guy get away either."

Sammy says, "I'll bring them aboard the Enterprise and put them in the brig."

Serena asks, surprised, "Sammy?"

Sammy tells Serena, "We don't have time to argue, Meatball Head! You and the others have worlds to save!"

Minato says, taking out some seal tags, "We'll give you some seals to keep them bound and also unconscious." Sammy nods his head as the others prepare to head off to Academia to stop Reo Akaba's plans with Kazuto and Serena looking up into the darkening skies.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Don't worry, Sugu. We're on the way."_ However, a faint red glow is in Serena's eyes as the image of fiendish dragon flash through her mind and Serena holds her head in which she shakes it.

Darien sees this and he asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Serena?"

Serena says, with a smile, "I'm okay. Just a bit…dizzy."

Darien asks, "Is it…?"

Darien looks at the two Lantern rings, one Star Sapphire and one Red Lantern, and Serena replies, with a smile, "No, it isn't. I guess that this whole thing is starting to give me a headache."

Darien gives a nod and he says, "Okay, Meatball Head, but you tell us if something is wrong."

Serena responds, with a smile, "Right." Darien can't be too sure since their 'connection' causes him to get a 'bad feeling', but he decides to keep his concerns silent for the moment, however, he mentally decides to keep a real close eye on Serena as they prepare to join the others on the assault on Academia.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Hyper Dimension Gamindustri**_

Within the Hyper Dimension Gamindustri, which is a continent on a vast ocean rather than a group of land masses in a 'sea' of clouds, like in the Super Dimension Gamindustri, we are in the Basilicom of Planeptune where we find Historie looking up in the skies in which she is seeing them darken.

Historie says, "I sense…a great calamity…Neptune…Nepgear…be careful…"

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Elemental Countries, Leaf Village**_

On the roof of the Leaf Village, Tsunade and Jiraiya are on the roof of the Hokage Tower as they are looking at similar darkening skies.

Tsunade asks, "What's going on?"

Jiraiya retorts, "You want to take a bet on this has to deal with Naruto and his new friends?"

Tsunade tells Jiraiya, with a stern glare, "There are so many reason that I won't take that bet."

Jiraiya says, with a plain tone, "Don't blame you."

As they look on, Tsunade think in her mind, _"What have you gotten yourself into this time gaki?"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

Returning to Academia, we are inside of the lab containing the Arc-V machine as Kuro, Kiro, and Kata try various ways including using their duel disks to create Real Solid Vision monster to try to break through the energy wall separating them from Reo, the trapped Sailor Moons and Sailor Celestials, and Arc-V machine, but they have no success while Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon are within a busted up 'command center' trying to fix up the machines to find a way to lower the force-field in the room while Tsuki is kneed down on the floor, holding her chest in pain, and her eyes are glowing pink.

Davis asks, "Any luck?"

Gatomon retorts, annoyed, "You have to ask?"

Back at the lab with Arc-V, Kuro, Kiro, and Kata are trying everything to break through the force-field, but they are having no luck in which Kuro says, "There has got to be something that we can do!"

Reo says, "There is nothing that you can. No one can defeat my field."

Just then a female voice booms, "Then let us take a crack at it!" Just then there is a massive explosion from one of the walls and an intense combined energy blast that slams into the force-field in which it shatters in a massive explosion causing Reo, in his floating chair, to be thrown back.

Kuro asks, confused, "What?" From the smoke, our heroes and heroines emerge with the Digimon in their highest form of Digivolution possible, the CPUs in their HDD forms, and all of the Sailor Scouts in Sailor Scout forms.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What is this?"

Sailor Nebula says, seeing Suguha, "Suguha!"

The others gasp when they see Suguha and Kazuto says, shocked and horrified, "Sugu!"

Kata asks, seriously, "What are you waiting for?"

Kiro says, "We need to get them out of there and stop this machine!"

Unexpectedly, Sailor Moon bursts forwards towards Suguha and Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon charges for the capsule containing Suguha, but Reo, in his floating chair, gets in-between them and with a push of a button creating a bubble force-field around himself in which Sailor Moon is flung backwards when she hits it.

Reo says, "I'm sorry, but I can't have you interfering, my dear."

Sailor Moon responds, hint of a darker tone in her voice, "Sorry, but I insist!" Sailor Moon then does a spin kick which slams onto the force-field, but she hits with such force that she is sent spinning in mid-air while Reo is sent flying into the opposing wall with a mighty 'crash'.

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "Impressive."

White Heart says, with a nod, "I'll say."

When Sailor Moon stops spinning and she regains her bearing, she says, "Suguha!" Sailor Moon moves towards the capsule, but then her armored arms and lower legs get bound by strange metal bracelets and she yelps as she slams straight into the ground with a 'thud' creating a small crater around her.

Tuxedo Mask says, shocked, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon, in the center of the small crater, groans out, "Can't…move…"

Sailor Saturn says, worriedly, "Sailor Moon!" The others then yelp as they dodge laser fire from Reo, who fires the lasers from his floating chair.

Reo says, "I will not have you interfere."

Naruto yells out, strongly, "Get a clue, jerk! We are interfering, saving Suguha-chan, and stopping your plans cold, believe it!" Naruto unleashes his **Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu** and creates one thousand clones.

Reo retorts, plainly, "Do you think that I'm not prepared for you, Namikaze?" Reo then unleashes a legion of drones that defeat Naruto's clone legion with ease.

Naruto shouts out, flabbergasted, "No way!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Then how about this?" The Sailor Scouts unleash their various elemental attacks right on the drones.

Reo says, plainly, "Useless." Pushing a button, the drones create energy fields that reflect the attacks right back at our group who barely dodge their own reflected attacks.

Sailor Jupiter says, shocked, "No way! He reflected our attacks!"

Sailor Nebula says, "He has fought against the Sailor Scouts of this world and captured them using them for his power source."

Just then another female voice says, "Not anymore." Everyone looks to see Alura, Asuna's/Sailor Star's Fusion Dimension counterpart, with what looks like Eternal Sailor Scout versions of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts.

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "She…?"

Rika says, with a smile, "Meet your Fusion Dimension counterpart, Asuna. Alura…Asuna. And Asuna, this is Alura."

Alura responds, "We have no time to waste with introductions. Kiro-kun's sisters and your Sailor Celestial are in danger."

Fusion Dimension's Sailor Uranus AKA Sailor Uranus FD says, looking quite haggard, "Now, Professor Reo, it is time for you to surrender. Give up our princesses and the others and we may take it easy on you."

Fusion Dimension Sailor Jupiter/Sailor Jupiter FD says, "And if you are going to say 'You and what army', you should take a look around. You are outnumbered." Sailor Jupiter FD says, with a grin, "And if you think your little toys are going to help." Sailor Mercury's Fusion Dimension counterpart, Sailor Mercury FD, pushes a button on her computer and the drones that defected earlier just drop to the ground and self-destruct much to Reo's surprise.

Fusion Dimension Sailor Venus/Sailor Venus FD says, with a wide smirk, "Our Mercury-chan figured out all your defenses."

Valkyrie Sailor Jupiter says, with a smirk and cracking her armored knuckles, "All right! Without his toys, this guy is now a big joke! And I'll give the punchline!" Sailor Jupiter fires an electrical blast right at Reo, but he fires a beam from his floating chair that negates Sailor Jupiter's attack much to her shock.

Just then a new female voice booms, "Well, it looks like the yoke is on you!" Sailor Jupiter turns to the source of the voice only to get blasted by an energy sphere right in the waist sending her flying forward before skidding onto the ground as well as throwing her helmet off. Plenty of the others look behind to see a young woman with blond hair flowing and wearing a pink kimono with red bows on them surrounded by a legion of Monokuma robots.

Sailor Uranus FD asks, "Who are you?"

Sailor Nebula responds, "Big trouble."

The blond haired woman says, with a smirk, "The name is Hiyoko Saionji, the last girl of Ultimate Despair standing, and I'm here to dance you into despair as you watch as your precious princesses disappear!"

Reo says, "They won't disappear. They will return to who they once here."

The blond haired woman, Hiyoko, says, with an insane smirk, "Sure, you keep telling yourself! Can't wait to see your despair ridden face when you plan goes cock-eyed!" Reo wanted to dispute Hiyoko's claim, but something about her insane confident smile causing Reo to pause and not say anything in reply.

Reo then says, "Keep them busy."

Hiyoko says, nastily, "Whatever!" The Monokuma activate their weapons and prepare their assault, but Riku and Sora (M) leap into the fray in which an assault of rockets was blocked by an energy shield from Riku.

Riku says, "We'll take care of her. The rest of you save them and the rest of reality."

Sora (M) says, with a grin, "We've got this."

Kairi says, with a smile, "Not without me, you aren't."

Sora (M) says, "Kairi…"

Kairi says, taking out her Keyblade, "Remember, I'm a Keyblader too."

Riku tells Sora (M), with a smile, "Don't argue with her, Sora."

Sora (M) says, with a grin, "Wasn't going to."

Donald says, with a smirk, "Don't forget us!" Soon enough, Goofy, Donald, and King Mickey join Sora (M), Riku, and Kairi and stand against Hiyoko and her Monokuma legion.

Hiyoko shouts out, strongly, "Take them out!" Sora (M) and Riku leap into the fight and immediately destroy half-a-dozen of them with Kairi, King Mickey, Goofy, and Donald joining them soon after.

Purple Heart says, "That leaves the rest of us to take care of you."

Reo says, "Do not believe that you will easily best me just because you are goddesses."

White Heart says, "Duh, genius! And we are an army of a lot of 'super-powered' people, you idiot! Plus, it seems like a 'tech girl' has made your little toys worthless!"

Naruto says, "Yeah! Your madness ends now!"

Declan says, "I believe that the edge is ours."

Suguha shouts out, "Stop talking…and stop him already!"

Kazuto yells out, concerned, "Sugu!"

Suguha says, her face showing great pain and weakness, "This nut is going…to unleash an evil…that's going to destroy everything…I know…what this evil is…within Serena…in me…in our counterparts…if it gets loose…all life…all life will end…you have stop him…at all costs…!"

Sailor Star shouts out, "But what about…?!"

Suguha yells out, pleadingly and with the last of her strength, "Please…hurry…stop him…!" Suguha then collapses as her strength starts to leave her.

Kazuto shouts out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Keiko and Rika say in unison, "Suguha!"

Hiyori says, fearfully, "No, Suguha!" This seems to trigger something in Sailor Moon and she gives out a roar of anger not heard in her before as a 'dark aura' surrounds as she slowly, but surely gets back to her feet straining against some kind of unseen force.

Reo says, shocked, "I-Impossible!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, with a mixture of concern and surprised, "Sailor Moon."

Yolei says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Sailor Mercury says, her visor activated, "Incredible! Those devices are creating some kind of gravity enhancement field that's increasing the gravity around Sailor Moon by one hundred times Earth's normal gravity!"

There are gasps of shock and Izzy says, "One hundred times Earth's gravity? She shouldn't be alive much less standing!" Sailor Moon, straining under the effects of 100 times Earth's gravity, is back on her feet and before anything could be said or done, she launches herself at Reo and with one mighty swing, she sends him flying right into the wall of the room where he hits with a mighty 'crash'.

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding!"

Sailor Nebula says, concerned, "Serena…"

But then Sailor Moon yelp as she crashes to her knees and a crater forms around her in which Sailor Uranus says, shocked, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mercury says, "The gravity bands have grown stronger!" Sailor Moon then yelps as she crashes into the ground face-first, hard!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mercury says, "No, Tuxedo Mask! Those gravity bands have increased to one thousand times Earth's normal gravity!"

There are gasps of shock and horror and Rika shouts out, "One thousand times!"

Naruto says, shocked, "You're kidding!"

Sakura says, stunned and horrified, "No one can survive that!"

Reo, still sitting in his floating chair, but sporting a lump on his head, says, plainly, "I'm sorry for your rough treatment my dear. However, since those demons seem to be controlling you and those…!" Reo, along with a lot of the others gasp, as Sailor Moon slowly, but surely gets back on her feet despite all of the intense 'hyper gravity' trying to hold her down.

Minato says, shocked, "Impossible! All that gravity! It is a miracle that she would be still alive! She shouldn't be able to stand!"

Tai says, flabbergasted, "Well, she is standing." Sailor Moon, surrounding in an ever intensifying dark aura and a red glow in her blue eyes, starts to slowly march on Reo in which she creates a small crater around her feet with every step much to the shock and surprise of pretty much everyone else especially Reo.

White Heart says, "And she is fucking walking!"

Purple Heart says, stunned, "Unbelievable!"

Purple Sister says, "That shouldn't be possible with all of that gravity!" Fear is in Reo's eyes as the image of the same fiendish dragon that both Sailor Moon and Suguha were seeing pops into his mind.

Reo thinks in his mind, _"Forgive me…"_ Reo roars out as he pushes more buttons and the gravity surrounding Sailor Moon becomes more intense, but she remains standing through not moving as a deeper and deeper crater forms around her in which she sinks into it.

Sailor Mercury says, "The gravity is increasing again…two thousand times…four thousand times…eight thousand times…!"

Sakura says, flabbergasted, "She should be mushed flatter than a pancake!" Sailor Moon then gives an inhuman roar as she glows and she transforms into her Valhallan Valkyrie form destroying the gravity bands binding her in the process in a strong 'explosion'!

Reo says, in disbelief, "Impossible…" But before he could react, Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Moon fires a powerful beam that slams into his force-field and engulfing him in a strong explosion as well as covering him in smoke in which Reo's smoking form comes out of the smoke and dust in which he lands on the floor with a 'thud'. Reo struggles to his feet, but before he could regain his senses, Sailor Moon's armored hands were around his throat and she lifts him up.

The others gasp and Matt yells out, "Hey, what are you doing?"

Sailor Moon says, her voice a mixture of her voice and another sinister voice, "Let them go right now!"

Sailor Nebula asks, shocked at Sailor Moon's duel voices, "Serena…?"

Reo grunts out, "I can't…the process…"

Reo grunts out in pain as Sailor Moon's grip on his throat gets tighter and she yells out, her voice a mixture of her voice and darker more sinister voice, **"I said do it now!"**

The others gasp and Tai says, "That's not good."

Within the wrecked room, Davis, Kari, their two Digimon partners, and Tsuki, giving off a slight dark aura, but 'snapped out of her trance', see this and Veemon says, nervously, "Uh oh!"

Gatomon says, "You aren't kidding."

Davis says, "We've got to get down there!" The group prepares to leave, but they look to see Dark Suguha, giving off a powerful dark aura and wicked smile, is right in front of them.'

Dark Suguha says, "You aren't going anywhere." Dark Suguha then displays a black version of Suguha's duel disk that she gained in her duel with Sayer and she says, with an evil smile and her voice changing into a set of two voices, one male and one female, "How we have waited for this day! At lost last, it is time! We shall become one!"

The group gasps in shock and Kari says, "Y-You are…!"

Dark Suguha responds, in the same strange duel voices, "That's right, worm!" Dark Suguha then unleashes a dark shockwave that sends Davis, Kari, and two Digimon flying into the machine, hard, and knocking them unconscious.

Tsuki says, weakly, "Davis…Kari…" Tsuki grunts out in pain as she looks at Dark Suguha.

Dark Suguha says, with an evil insane smile, "Now, it is time to become one!" Tsuki looks at Dark Suguha with fear in her eyes feeling that 'fighting' her is 'way over her head'. Returning to the lab with Arc-V, Sailor Moon is choking Reo to death as a powerful dark aura surrounds her.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, concerned, "Sailor Moon, stop!"

MagnaAngemon, Patamon's Ultimate form, says, "There is something wrong."

Sailor Uranus says, "And I don't think that it is that Red Lantern Ring!"

Sailor Venus says, "Hey, girl, you need to cool down!" Sailor Moon then glares at Sailor Venus in which she flinches from the sinister glow in her eyes and she and plenty of the others yelp as they dodge a 'dark shockwave' that she produces.

Sailor Nebula shouts out, "Serena, please! You need get control over yourself!"

WarGreymon says, "Such power…"

MetalGarurumon says, "And a dangerous power too."

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Serena!" Sailor Moon looks at Tuxedo Mask and her eyes widen in which her grip on Reo loosened causing him to drop to the ground. He then rolls over to his chair, which has been badly damaged by the attack from Sailor Moon, where he grabs an Academia style duel disk and attaches it to his left wrist.

The others start to surround Reo and Sailor Uranus FD says, "Surrender now!"

Reo says, "Not yet." Reo then displays a golden ring that has the Eye of Wdjat on it and it glows causing the chair to unleash dark violet and black 'smoke'.

Kotone asks, as the 'smoke' fills the room, "What's going on?"

Matt asks, "What's with the smoke?"

Sailor Pluto says, "That's not smoke!"

Sailor Pluto's Fusion Dimension counterpart, Sailor Pluto FD, yells out, strongly, "Reo Akaba, you mess with forces beyond your control or understanding!" The smoke starts to surround the whole of our group and they are looking around.

Purple Sister asks, "What is this stuff?"

Green Heart says, "I have a feeling…" Soon enough, everyone, minus Sora (M) and his friends along with Hiyoko, are entrapped in a dark violet and black 'dome'.

Sora (M) yells out, shocked, "Everyone!"

Riku says, seriously, "There is a dark power from that dome."

Hiyoko says, with an evil smile, "Eyes front dweebs!" More Monokumas burst into the room and the Keyblader group prepares for more battle.

Donald says, annoyed, "Not more of these tin cans!" Back inside of the dome, the others look around and find themselves within a 'dark violet and black realm'.

Kotone asks, confused, "What's happening? Where are we?"

Keiko says, nervously, "It's scary."

Sailor Jupiter FD says, "You should be scared. We're in the Shadow Realm."

Yolei yells out, shocked, "The Shadow Realm? The place of darkness where people are sent when they lose a Shadow Game? That Shadow Realm?"

Sailor Uranus FD says, "That's the only Shadow Realm there is."

Declan says, with a sneer, "You play a dangerous game!"

Reo responds, "I'm not playing a game, Declan. I'm doing what's necessary." Reo says, looking at Sailor Moon, "And I intend to exorcise that demon from you."

Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer on her features, "And why should I duel you? I could…"

Reo says, with a sly smile, "You know the rules of this realm. And if you destroy me, there is no escape." Reo snaps his fingers and an image of the capsules containing Suguha and her dimensional counterparts appear in which Suguha's XYZ counterpart, who has Suguha's face with her hair, in Suguha's hair, but with dark blue colored hair like Hinata's hair, is starting to fade away.

Kata shouts out, shocked and horrified, "Sara!"

Kiro says, angrily, "Fiend!"

Sailor Moon takes out her duel disk, strap it onto her left wrist, and she says, darkly while putting her deck within her duel disk, "Fine!"

Tuxedo Mask says, "Sailor Moon, wait!" However, it is too late as Sailor Moon activates her duel disk, but Declan and Reo activate their duel disks, their life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and as their decks are shuffled, the words 'Field Magic: Crossover' is heard as a series of platforms made from Real Solid Vision appear all around.

Reo looks at Declan and he says, "This doesn't concern you, Declan."

Declan says, "Oh, but it does, father."

Plenty of the others gasp in shock and Rika yells out, "Did he say 'father'?"

Kuro says, "Declan Akaba. The Professor's, Reo Akaba's, son. Son thinks dad is an insane manic...whole family working to stop him…Family issues."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "Big time."

Reo doesn't say a word and he says, "This shall be a battle royal duel. You can either help or attack any of the other two players. The duel ends when one player loses all of their life-points." All three players draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Moon, Reo, and Declan say in unison as their battle royal duel begins causing dozens to hundreds of Action Cards to land all around the area.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Declan: 4000

Reo: 4000

Black Sister says, "Here they go."

Sailor Nebula says, "Serena…"

Sailor Moon says, putting one card in the main slot of her disk, "I'll start this duel off! I play Pot of Greed! I draw two more cards from my deck!" Sailor Moon draws two more cards, displays Pendulum Monster cards, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), and she shouts, darkly, "I take scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon slams the cards onto the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors in her disk's Monster Card Zones in which the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, where the number 1 is below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and the number 8 is below Timegazer. Sailor Moon says, as the image of her pendulum swinging between the two monsters appears, "Now, I can summon monsters that are between levels two or seven this turn! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts four cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come out, my monster servants! Stargazer Magician, Counselor Lily, Performapal Coin Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, four lights come from the circle, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Stargazer Magician (1200/2400), Counselor Lily (400/1500), Performapal Coin Dragon (1700/1000), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), all of whom were in attack mode.

Reo's eyes narrow at Odd-Eyes and he says, plainly, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. So, you have evolved…"

Sailor Moon says, with a dark strong tone, "I tune Counselor Lily with Stargazer Magician!" Counselor Lily turns into three stars that turn into three rings that surround Stargazer Magician, turning it transparent, and creating a column of light as Sailor Moon takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck in which she says, " _Hero's blade that sets forth unyielding light, awaken with a flash! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Moon puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and he says, "Cut through the light and darkness, Enlightenment Paladin!" Out of the light, Enlightenment Paladin (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, taking a card from her graveyard slot, "Since Enlightenment Paladin had Pendulum Magician monster as a material monster, I get one spell card back from the grave!" Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone while putting the card into the main slot, "And I choose Pot of Greed! I get two new cards!" Sailor Moon draws two cards, puts one card on her duel disk, and she says, "Next, I play Performapal Trap Setter in attack mode!" Just then Performapal Trap Setter (500/1200), a tricky clown-like monster, appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, with a dark strong tone, "I Overlay Trap Setter and Coin Dragon!" Two said monsters turn into lights as they go into a vortex in the ground while Sailor Moon puts an XYZ Monster card on top of both monster cards, which are now on the same Monster Card Zone, causing Sailor Moon to say, "Formed from the pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with Dark Overlay Units orbiting, appears on the field in attack mode.

Reo's eyes gain a dangerous glare in his eyes and Reo says, "Dark Rebellion…"

A card comes out of Sailor Moon's deck and she says, "When Trap Setter is used for the summoning of any monster from the Extra Deck, I can add one trap to my hand!" Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "And then I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Declan says, drawing a card, "Then it is my turn!" Declan then displays two Pendulum monsters, D/D Savant Copernicus (0/0) and D/D Savant Newton (0/0), and he says, "I take scale one Double-D Savant Copernicus and scale ten, Double-D Savant Newton, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Declan slams his two Pendulum Monster cards onto his disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on his disk's Monster Card Zones.

The others gasp and Yolei asks, "Okay, he can Pendulum too?!" The two said monsters appear in two columns of light with number 1 below Savant Copernicus and number 10 below Savant Newton.

Declan yells out, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two to nine this turn! Grand power that shakes very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new power that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon!" Declan puts two cards on his duel disk and he says, "Come forth, guardian of the underworld: Double-D Cerberus! And the Tuner monster, Double-D Ghost!" A circle of light appears on the field, two lights come from the circle, and they are D/D Cerberus (1800/600), a green furred humanoid Cerberus monster, and D/D Ghost (600/300), an orange crystal with a cat inside, appears on the field in attack mode. Declan says, putting one more card on his duel disk, "Next, I play Double-D Necro Slime!" Just then D/D Necro Slime (300/300), a pink blob within an animal skull, appears on the field in attack mode and Declan says, "I tune my Double-D Ghost with Necro Slime and Cerberus!" Ghost turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Necro Slime and Cerberus, turning them transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field as Declan gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. Declan says, " _Howl that tears through the night! With the swiftness of a gale, give birth to a new king! Synchro Summon!_ " Declan says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Be born, Triple-D Gust King Alexander!" Out of the light, D/D/D Gust King Alexander (2500/2000), a white armored monster with a green cape, appears on the field in attack mode. Declan says, "Since Ghost was sent to the graveyard, I can use his ability and choose one Double-D monster in my graveyard and send the same one from my deck to my grave!" A card comes out of Declan's deck and he puts into his graveyard slot.

Kotone asks, "Why would he want to do that?"

Kazuto replies, plainly, "Tactics, Kotone. He has a plan."

Declan says, "And now, I activate Necro Slime's ability! I remove him and Ghost from my grave to Fusion Summon!" Declan removes said cards from his graveyard and the two monsters appear in which they go into a fusion vortex while Declan puts a Fusion Monster card on his duel disk in which he yells out, "Be born, Triple-D Flame King Genghis!" Out of the fusion vortex, D/D/D Flame King Genghis (2000/1500), a red and brown armored warrior with a red shield and sword, appears on the field in attack mode and Declan says, "Alexander's ability activates! Since a D monster has been summoned to my field, I can revive one level four or below Double-D monster from my graveyard!" Just then D/D Cerberus (1800/600) returns to the field in attack mode and Declan says, "And now, Genghis' ability does the same!" Soon after, another D/D Cerberus (1800/600) appears on the field in attack mode and Declan says, "And I Overlay both Cerberus!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground, Declan puts an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck over the two monster cards, which are now in the same Monster Card Zone, and he says, "In order to subjugate all that resides in this world, now, descend onto the peak of the world! I XYZ Summon Triple-D Wave King Caesar!" Out of the vortex, D/D/D Wave King Caesar (2400/1200), a large dark blue armored warrior with a huge sword and two Water Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are shocked and Sailor Mercury says, amazed, "Incredible."

Matt says, stunned, "He just Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, and Pendulum Summoned in just one turn!"

Sailor Uranus says, plainly, "He is a powerful duelist."

Reo says, with a smirk, "From Pendulum comes Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ. It seems like you have taken up arms while I was gone, Declan."

Declan says, "If you are impressed with that, then allow me to impress you more." Declan says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I play Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal! As long as I control an Extra Deck monster, you can't summon a monster with the same method from your Extra Deck! On my field, I have Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ monsters. And that means that you can't use any of those three summoning methods!"

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Awesome! He's crippled!"

Cody says, "Don't be so sure, Venus. He may be restricted, but not out…"

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Oh, come on! Unless he has Pendulum Summon, he can't…!"

Just then Reo says, "You have just said the words that will shatter both of them." Everyone looks at Reo and he says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Reo says, displaying two Pendulum Monster cards, two Spirit Reactor (0/0), "With my two scale one, Spirit Reactors, I set the Pendulum Scale!" Reo puts the two cards onto his disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on his disk's Monster Card Zones in which said monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below both Spirit Reactors.

There are plenty of shocked looks and Declan asks, surprised, "What?"

Kazuto says, with a glare, "I knew it."

Rika says, nervously, "I remember those monsters."

Reo says, "I activate the Pendulum Effect of one of my Reactors and I copy the Pendulum Scale of one Pendulum Monster on the field! I choose Declan's Savant Newton!" The number below one of the Spirit Reactors goes from 1 to 10 and Reo says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through nine this turn! Spirits of heaven and earth! Cleanse my hands of filthy sins and become the cornerstone of a new world! Pendulum Summon!" Reo says, putting two cards on his duel disk, "Appear now, Spirit Tech Force-Pendulum Governor! And Spirit Crystal-Salamander Core!" A circle of light appears on the field and with a bright flash, Spirit Tech Force-Pendulum Governor (2800/2500), a massive monolith monster, and Spirit Crystal-Salamander Core (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Reo yells out, "I use Pendulum Governor's ability and release Salamander Core in order to use its ability twice! Since Salamander Core was Pendulum Summoned, I can destroy one monster on the field and inflict eight hundred of damage to the owner of said monster, but thanks to Pendulum Governor, I can destroy two monsters! I choose those traitorous dragons: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragons! Be gone!" Pendulum Governor fires two beams of energy right at Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon.

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong, fool! I activate my Pendulum Iron Will!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture two Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones with one Pendulum Monster on the field creating some kind of barrier and Sailor Moon says, "With Pendulum Monsters on the field and in the Pendulum Zones, my monsters are safe from destruction effects for this turn!" Energy from Persona Dragon and Timegazer along with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon create a protective shield that protects Odd-Eyes itself along with Dark Rebellion and Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "And now, all three of us draw a card!" Sailor Moon, Declan, and Reo draw one card from their respective decks.

Reo says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess! Your turns are skipped and returned to my Battle Phase! Pendulum Governor attacks Flame Genghis!" Pendulum Governor fires a beam into Flame Genghis causing it to explodes and Declan to grunt as he loses 800 life-points. Reo says, with a smirk, "And since Flame Genghis is now gone, the restrictions to Fusion Monsters are now gone. Your iron will have been defeated so easily." Reo says, gaining a very dangerous serious expression, "I will not allow you to stop me! I will succeed in my plans and I will prevent the resurrection of those fiends!" Reo says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I put one card face-down and end my turn!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Declan: 3200

Reo: 4000

Rika says, with a smirk, "Ha! It is still five monsters to one!"

Kazuto says, "Don't be too sure, Rika."

Reo says, "Indeed. When I have Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, my Governor prevents monsters that lies within those scales from attacking!"

There are gasps and Green Heart says, "That means that monsters that are level two through nine can't attack!"

Reo says, with a serious tone, "Also, my Governor can't be attacked by a non-Pendulum Monster!"

There are more gasps and Sailor Mercury says, "Also, the Pendulum effect of the Spirit Reactors prevents destruction of monsters on his side of the field as long as there is a monster of earth, fire, wind, or water out on the field."

Sailor Uranus says, looking at Declan, "And he has a wind and water monster."

Tai says, with a snarl, "They're trapped!"

Reo tells Sailor Moon, "This isn't a battle that you can win. Stop this and let me purify you of the demon within you."

Sailor Moon responds, with a dark snarl, "You can take your offer and stuff it!"

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena…"

Keiko says, nervously, "She is getting scary."

Kotone says, "It must be that 'evil' that was sealed inside of her."

Sailor Moon says, drawing one card, "My turn!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Advanced Draw! I release one level eight or higher monster and I draw two cards! I release Enlightenment Paladin!" Enlightenment Paladin vanishes from the field and Sailor Moon draws two cards in which Sailor Moon says, putting another card into the main slot of her disk, "And now, I play Polymerization!" Sailor Moon discards two cards from her hand causing Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver (2000/2600), a dark blue armored spellcaster monster with flaming blue hair, and Dragoncaller Magician (2400/1000) to appear on the field in which Sailor Moon says, with a dark tone and sinister glow in her eyes, "I fuse my Odd-Eyes Dissolver with Dragoncaller Magician to form a creature that will really scare you to death!" The two monsters go into a fusion vortex, Sailor Moon puts a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck, and she says, darkly, "Time to scare us a victory, Performapal Gatlinghoul!" Out of the fusion vortex, Performapal Gatlinghoul (2900/900) appears on the field in attack mode.

The others gasp and Rika says, nervously, "That's not good."

Sailor Moon says, with a dark strong tone, "When Fusion Summoned, Gatlinghoul inflicts two hundred points of damage to my opponent for every card on the field!"

Reo asks, shocked, "What?!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, with a dark sneer, "There are fifteen cards on the field and that means three thousand points of damage to you, worm!" Gatlinghoul unleashes an assault on Reo and he roars out as he is bombarded causing him to lose 3000 life-points. Sailor Moon shouts out, with a dark strong tone, "And now, since he was Pendulum Summoned with a Pendulum Monster, my ghoul destroys one monster on the field and inflicts the owner damage equal to its attack points! Fire!"

As Gatlinghoul fires on Pendulum Governor, Matt yells out, "Wait!"

Reo says, with a smirk, "Due to my Spirit Reactor's Pendulum effect, my monster is protected from destruction." A shield protects Pendulum Governor from Gatlinghoul's attack.

Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "I end my turn!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Declan: 3200

Reo: 1000

Declan says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Declan says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate the spell: Dark Contract Repayment! I destroy all Dark Contract spell and trap cards on my field and I draw two cards for each of them!" Dark Contract with the Monopoly Seal vanishes from the field, Declan draws two cards, and he says, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Grand power that shakes very soul! Arise within me and give birth to a new power that rends the darkness! Pendulum Summon!" Declan puts two cards on his duel disk and he yells out, "Come forth, heralds of destruction! Triple-D Doom King Armageddon!" A circle of light appears on the field and out of that circle, two D/D/D Doom King Armageddon (3000/1000), large pendulum monsters, appear on the field in attack mode. Declan shouts out, "And now, I Overlay both of my Doom King Armageddon's and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Declan puts a XYZ-Pendulum Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of his other two monster cards which are now on the same Monster Card Zone in which he yells out, "I XYZ Summon Triple-D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon!" Out of the vortex, D/D/D Super Doom King Dark Armageddon (3500/3000), a massive black fiendish monster with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode. Declan says, with a plain tone, "King Dark Armageddon is an XYZ AND Pendulum Monster which means your Pendulum Governor's abilities will have no effect!"

Reo says, with a sly smile, "But I still have my Spirit Reactors."

Declan says, with a strong tone while putting one card into the main slot, "Not with Dark Contract of the Dominate Pendulum! Since I have Double-D or Triple-D Pendulum monsters in my Pendulum Zones and Pendulum Monsters on my field, I negate the effects of your Pendulum Monsters in their Pendulum Zones!" A wave of energy hits one of the Spirit Reactors causing its number to drop from 10 back down to one, but Reo just smiles at this.

Sailor Jupiter says, with a sneer, "What's that jerk smiling about? His own kid just one upped him!"

Kazuto says, his eyes widening, "I think I know what!"

Declan shouts out, "King Dark Armageddon, attack!"

As Declan's monster prepares to strike, Reo says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate Dis-swing Fusion!" Reo's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of red spirit swirl with a ruby pendulum swinging from it and Reo says, "When my opponent's Pendulum Monster attacks, I can take control of it!" Declan snarls as King Dark Armageddon goes from his side of the field to Reo's side and Reo says, "And now, I can Fusion Summon with one less Fusion Material monster!"

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Wrong! Go, Seven Tools of the Bandit!" Sailor Moon's face-down is revealed to be the Seven Tools of the Bandit counter-trap card and Sailor Moon says, "By losing one thousand life-points, your trap card is negated and destroyed!" Reo gasps as his trap card is destroyed as Sailor Moon loses 1000 life-points. and Super Doom King Armageddon returns to Declan's side of the field.

Declan yells out, "The attack continues!" King Dark Armageddon's attack destroys Pendulum Governor and Reo grunts as he is hit by the shockwave as loses 700 life-points. Declan says, sternly, "The demon or whatever in Sailor Moon will be stopped, but your evil also ends today, Reo Akaba! Alexander, end this madness now!"

Alexander charges right for Reo and he says, displaying the Pendulum Monster, Spirit Crystal-Aurora Core (0/0), "I activate the effect of Spirit Crystal-Aurora Core! By sending this card to my graveyard, I take no damage from direct attacks this turn!" Reo discards the card and an 'image' of said monster protects Reo from Alexander.

Declan says, plainly, "Turn end."

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 3000

Declan: 3200

Reo: 300

Reo says, with a strong and determined tone, "You are a fool, Declan. I will not be stopped. I do what I do to restore what was wrongfully destroyed and to eradicate the demons that destroyed it! I will restore my daughters and both of my goddaughters!"

Declan asks, "Daughters and goddaughters?" Declan then says, looking at Sailor Moon, "You can't mean…"

Reo responds, "Yes, it is true. I had two daughters, Ray and Pandora, but I also gotten care of my two granddaughters, the daughters of my best friend and fellow inventor…Akihiko Kayaba or should I say, at the time, Akihiko Tsukino."

There are gasps and wide-eyes from all of the others, including Sailor Moon, and Tai yells out, stunned, "Say what?"

Reo says, "And the names of those daughters…Serena and Suguha Tsukino."

More gasps and looks of shock and disbelief come over the others, especially Sailor Moon, causing Sailor Uranus to ask, in an angered tone, "What kind of game are you playing?!"

Reo yells out, strongly, "This isn't any game! This is the truth!"

When the others look at Reo, Kazuto says, stunned, "He…He isn't lying."

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, stunned, "Kirito-kun?"

Sailor Mars says, "Kazuto's right. I... I can't sense any deception from him."

Yolei says, shocked, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Declan asks, seriously, "Is this from that 'true world' that you spoke of?"

Reo responds, "Indeed. They, and their brother, were put under my guardianship after all three of them and others escaped THAT horror."

Black Heart asks, "That horror?"

Izzy asks, "Wait! Do you mean…?"

Reo replies, with a nod, "Yes. The ORIGINAL Sword Art Online. It was once a dream for a whole new world, but he turned it into nightmare hell prison that entrapped so many people for around two years and some didn't return with the rest scarred forever."

Keiko asks, "ORIGINAL Sword Art Online?"

Reo says, with a nod, "Yes. And it was exactly like the one that you were trapped in, but there were plenty of differences. One of them was the original Sword Art Online was much worse since it entrapped fifty thousand mainly innocent souls inside."

There are gasps and Kotone asks, shocked, "Fifty THOUSAND people?"

Reo says, with a nod, "Indeed. And as you may suspect, it was five times as worse with numbers. Fifteen to twenty thousand died in the original SAO."

More gasps/looks of shock and horror appear on the faces of our heroes and heroines and Yolei says, horrified, "Fifteen to twenty THOUSAND?!"

Reo says, with a nod, "Yes, it was a horror like no other. The gateway to a brand new world turned into a living nightmare by that man. After they returned from that nightmare, they were scarred souls. I had hoped that they would know peace…" Reo's eyes turn into a menacing glare and he says, "…But then THEY arrived. The two demons that those dragons betrayed my daughters and goddaughter for. The demons that became calamity itself with my technology."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Your technology?"

Reo says, "Real Solid Vision."

Plenty of our group give wide-eyed looks of surprise and Yolei asks, "Wait! You are creator of the Real Solid Vision system?"

Reo says, looking at Kazuto, "Indeed. It was no accident that your Suguha's duel disk transformed into the Real Solid Vision system when she awoke Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon for the first time."

Kazuto says, narrowing his eyes, "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragons. You are saying these dragons belong to Sugu and Serena."

Reo says, "Indeed. Before they betrayed them and my daughters and merged with two that lost themselves in bloodlust and insanity to create demons. The Supreme King and Queen: Zarc and Zara."

Kazuto and his counterparts gain a look of familiarity and Kazuto says, "Zarc…Zara…"

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Reo says, "He remembers since he is like his sisters. The true Kazuto…Kazuto Tsukino, the middle sibling of the Tsukino triplets and reincarnations of daughters of Queen Serenity and their adoptive brother, suffered the same fate as his sisters did. There are four versions of Sailor Moon, four versions of Sailor Celestial, and four versions of the legendary Black Swordsman of SAO, outcast and one of the main heroes of every Sword Art Online." Reo then snaps his fingers and the 'blackness' of the realm turns into a scene where they see what looks like a version of Crystal Tokyo being destroyed by the massive fiendish dragon, its true size rivaling the Egyptian God Monsters and Aesirs, facing off by those that looks like the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts in their Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial at the head.

Sailor Jupiter FD asks, "What the heck?"

Tai asks, "What the heck is this?"

Reo says, "The truth." They watch the massive fiendish dragon fight these Valkyrie Sailor Scouts until these 'other Valkyrie Sailor Moon' and 'other Valkyrie Sailor Celestial' meet with two young women.

The first young woman has long maroon and dark red hair, blue eyes, and wearing a violet and dark blue outfit.

The second young woman has long dark blue hair, violet eyes, and wearing what looks like a violet version of Alexis' Duel Academy outfit.

The two of them race off with this 'Valkyrie Sailor Moon' and 'Valkyrie Sailor Celestial' in which the 'Valkyrie Sailor Scouts' gather along with looks Tuxedo Mask, the Digidestined and their Digimon, and others including someone that looks like Kazuto, Asuna as Sailor Star, Shion as Sailor Orion, and others witness someone that looks like a younger version of Reo with black hair running as the two young woman with 'Valkyrie Sailor Moon' and 'Valkyrie Sailor Celestial' are glowing in rainbow energies with 'Kazuto' nearby causing the image of another dragon to be seen and the fiendish dragon roaring out against them in pain and agony.

The fiendish dragon then says, in a duel voice with one voice being male and the other female, "Curse you! Curse you all!" The younger version of Reo is trapped by some kind of energy field as he pounds on the force-field and looks on.

The whole area then starts to shake, cracks seem to form in the very fabric of space-time, and 'Valkyrie Sailor Venus' asks, "What's happening?"

'Valkyrie Sailor Pluto' says, "Princess…!"

'Valkyrie Sailor Moon' says, "This is the only way! Reality is already breaking apart!"

'Valkyrie Sailor Celestial' says, "We've already seen too much death, too much destruction, and more! We're not going to let it end like this! Even if it costs us, we have at least some form of our world to survive! Hang on!"

Just then Kazuto then joins the two Sailor Scouts and two women in which 'Valkyrie Sailor Star' says, shocked, "Kirito-kun!" Soon after, four strange large bracelet-like rings surround the hands of 'Valkyrie Sailor Moon', 'Valkyrie Sailor Celestial', the two young women, and 'Kazuto' as they channel their energies through them and the other dragon.

The fiendish dragon says, in its duel voice, "You won't stop us! You won't! WE WILL BECOME ONE!" Just then there is a massive light as the fiendish dragon separates into Odd-Eyes Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon in which they fly apart with also 'Valkyrie Sailor Moon', 'Valkyrie Sailor Celestial', the two young women, and 'Kazuto' 'shattering' into four different colored 'images' of themselves with the 'images' of the young woman 'merging' with the 'fragments' of 'Valkyrie Sailor Moon' and 'Valkyrie Sailor Celestial' with 'other spheres of light' coming from the others. The scene also seems to duplicate and one of the two 'scenes' then 'breaks' into four different colored images of the scene like a beam of white light going through a prism before the scene returns to the Shadow Realm 'battlefield' that they are on.

Reo says, "Ray, Pandora, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial called upon of four cards that I had developed to combat these demons. Cards filled with the power of natural world itself. They combined that power with the power of another mighty dragon, Genesis Omega Dragon, but due to the sheer power that the demons held and the sheer power needed to stop them as well as a side-effect from the power of the Silver Crystal as well as the reality and Etherion powers of Sailor Celestial, the impossible happened. The timeline became two brand new timelines, forever linked with each other, and one of the two timelines turning into the four dimensions that we know of."

Sailor Pluto says, shocked, "That's…That's…"

Reo says, with a nod, "It shouldn't be possible. Yes, you are correct. However, Etherion is the power of creation itself. All that was, all that is, and all that will be comes from it. It embodies existence. Those demons rampage wasn't only destroying the world, but fracturing reality itself. The strain of separating them back into those dragons and forcing them apart forced the multiverse to repair itself with the help of the powers that was used."

Declan asks, with a glare, "And this is what you are planning to do? Merge the four worlds and two timelines?"

Reo says, shaking his head, "Reuniting both timelines are impossible. The 'chaos' caused will be too much for the multiverse to bear and I would need Genesis Omega Dragon, which belongs to the other timeline, however, I have no access to that timeline despite knowing about it." Reo then says, with a sly smile, "But I can restore our world by reuniting our world and uniting it with other worlds that bear enough similarities, temporal wise, to our world. However, I am not just restoring the original world, I am creating an even better version. A stronger one where an evil like Zarc and Zara will never happen again!" Reo says, looking at Sailor Moon, "I never knew why my daughters sealed a piece of their souls into four counterparts of their step-sisters, but now, I know why! Those demons hid themselves within them waiting for the chance to reemerge, but I won't allow it! I will remove them from my goddaughters and restore them to themselves! Nothing will stop me! I will stop those fiends from ever returning and no one will stop me!"

Reo prepares to draw his next card, but a duel voice shouts out, "We don't think so!" Everyone looks to see none other than Dark Suguha, a black version of Suguha's first Real Solid Vision duel disk, but it's 'energy blade' has a dragon's head on one end of it, and there is some kind of static surrounding her in which a computer voice says 'Intrusion Penalty: 2000 life-points.'

Kazuto says, shocked, "You!"

Dark Suguha says, in the same duel voice as the fiendish dragon, "That's right, _big brother_." Dark Suguha tells Reo, with a sinister smile, "You are a true fool, Reo. You haven't gotten rid of us…you have helped us be reborn!" Dark Suguha then displays two Pendulum monster cards, Astrograph Sorcerer (2500/2000) and Chronograph Sorcerer (2000/1700), and she yells out, "I take the scale one, Astrograph Sorcerer, and scale eight, Chronograph Sorcerer, and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her disk's Monster Card Zones in which the two said monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Astrograph Sorcerer and number 8 below Chronograph Sorcerer.

Reo's eyes grow wide and he yells out, fearfully, "What? No! YOU!"

Dark Suguha shouts out, with an evil insane smile, "That's right, worm! We have returned! And it is time for you to end! With this scale, we can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Power of the ultimate dragon of the fifth realm, come forth and show your supreme might! Pendulum Summon!" Dark Suguha puts two cards on her duel disk and she shouts out, "Come forth, embodiments of the four Heavenly Dragons! Purple Poison Magician! And Black Fang Magician!" A circle of light appears, two lights come from that circle, and those lights are revealed to be Purple Poison Magician (1200/2100) and Black Fang Magician (1700/800) appear on the field in attack mode. Dark Suguha says, with a cruel evil smile, "And now, we Overlay our Purple Poison and Black Fang Magicians and build the Overlay Network!" The two magicians become two lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Dark Suguha puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck over the two monster cards which are in the same Monster Card Zone now in which she yells out, "Sorcerer of time and space, magician of reality, emerge from your sleep and herald the return of the ultimate existence! We XYZ Summon Timestar Magician!" Out of the vortex, Timestar Magician (2400/1200), a dark blue and silver clad magician monster with left arm similar to Timegazer's left arm and holding Stargazer Magician's spear/staff in his right hand along with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode. Dark Suguha tells Reo, with an evil smile, "Thank you for reviving us, fool!"

Reo yells out, "I would never help you, demons!"

Dark Suguha responds, "Oh, but you have! Every time that you merge one of the Sailor Celestials into your precious Arc-Five, you are sending that piece of us back to us!" Reo's eyes grow wide and Dark Suguha tells Reo, "Didn't you remember that Suguha of the Standard Dimension used the Seal of Orichalcos?"

Reo says, his eyes widening, "That means…NO!"

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "Yes, worm! And now, there is no way for you to stop the process! We have absorbed one piece of your precious Sailor Moon and gained back one more piece of us! You have provided the other six pieces! All that's left…!"

Dark Suguha looks at Sailor Moon, who cringes in pain, and Reo yells out, fearfully, "No, I will not allow it!"

Dark Suguha shouts out, "You are nothing and you will return to the nothingness that you deserve! Timestar Magician, end this!" Reo starts to run, but Timestar Magician teleports in front of him and Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "Disappear into despair for all eternity!"

Kazuto shouts out, pleadingly, "Stop!" However, Timestar Magician unleashes a powerful temporal attack and Reo screams out as he is seemly wiped from existence itself as he loses 2400 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Scores:

Sailor Moon: 3000

Declan: 3200

Reo: 0

Dark Suguha: 2000

With the end of the duel, the others are horrified as the 'realm' returns back to the inside of the lab containing Arc-V where they find the Fusion Dimension Sailor Celestial, Lea, and the Synchro Dimension Sailor Celestial, a silver haired version of Suguha, are transparent before they vanish completely.

Kiro says, shocked, "Lea!"

Kuro yells out, horrified, "Celina!" But then 'dark energy' remains where they are and that 'dark energy' goes into Dark Suguha causing her to get covered in powerful dark aura.

Sailor Uranus says, her eyes widening, "That wicked aura…I've felt it before!"

Dark Suguha says, with an evil grin, "You would!"

The dark aura surrounding Sailor Moon fades and she shakes her head in which Tuxedo Mask says, going to her, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Moon asks, weakly, "Tuxedo Mask?" Sailor Moon asks, when she fully regains her senses, "Wait! What's going on?"

Dark Suguha retorts, with an evil smirk, "Like you don't know, Meatball Head!"

Sailor Moon asks, "Sugu…?" Sailor Moon then narrows her eyes and she says, seriously, "You aren't Suguha!"

Dark Suguha retorts, "No duh, genius!" Dark Suguha says, pointing to the real Suguha, who is slumped in her tube and starting to become transparent, "There is your precious sister! I…We are…Zarc and Zara!" There are gasps from the others and Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "And yes, what you heard from that worm is true!"

Izzy says, stunned, "That means that our world is just one part of an original world that was split in two and our 'half' was split into four dimensions!"

Dark Suguha yells out, "Yes, it is! But now, we shall fulfil our destiny! We shall become the existence that everyone desired! We shall fulfil what they will the most!"

Kazuto asks, confused, "Everyone?"

Dark Suguha responds, "Yes, _big brother_! It was humanity itself that gave birth to us!"

There are gasps and Tai shouts out, "What?!"

Kari's voice then booms out, "Tai!" Everyone looks to see a badly beaten Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners escorted by Sora (M) and Kairi.

Yolei asks, shocked, "Davis? Kari?"

Davis yells out, with a serious tone, "She absorbed Tsuki!"

Kata shouts out, stunned, "What?"

Dark Suguha's eyes glow and she says, "Yes, she is here. She is a part of us now!" Just then images of Tsuki, Serenity, and Selene appear around her.

Kuro, Kiro, and Kata yell out in unison, horrified, "No!"

The images of the Tsuki, Serenity, and Selene vanish back into Dark Suguha and she yells out, "Yes! We will have our piece from the last Sailor Celestial soon enough, but there is only one more piece to get!" Dark Suguha points to Sailor Moon and she says, with an evil grin, "You! We will absorb you and we will finally be whole again! We WILL FINALLY BE ONE!" The 'dark aura' turns into the fiendish dragon and it makes a powerful roar that shatters to roof and the walls of the lab room exposing it to the outside in which the others can see that the sky has 'fractured' where they see 'images' of XYZ Dimension, a city similar to Neo Domino City, the Leaf Village, one large 'image' containing Neo Domino City, Juuban, and Odiaba, the 'World of Mana' Earth, the Earth of the 'Dragons', and various other worlds.

Sailor Galaxy asks, "What's happening?"

Sakura says, seriously, "The worlds are merging!"

Plenty of the others are looking at Sakura and Minato says, "Sakura's right! The merging process has started! Not only the four 'realms' of this Earth are fusing together, but they are combining with our world!"

Purple Sister says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "We have to stop it!"

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "It won't matter." When the others look at her, Dark Suguha declares, "Because it will be all destroyed! I will fulfill the will of humanity and destroy…EVERYTHING!" Dark Suguha says, pointing to Sailor Moon, "Now, _sis_ , become one with us!"

Tuxedo Mask leaps in front of Sailor Moon and White Heart screams out, "You think that we are going to let that happen bitch?!"

Dark Suguha shout out, with a powerful dark tone, "Be gone, worms!" Just then fiendish dragon made from Dark Suguha's 'dark aura' creating a massive tornado/hurricane and sends energy wave that sends everyone else, minus Sailor Moon, flying backwards in which they land violently causing all of them to get stunned.

Purple Heart says, with a winch, "Such power…"

Orange Heart says, with a winch, "That hurt…"

Sailor Moon says, horrified, "Tuxedo Mask-kun! Everyone!"

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "They can't help you!" Sailor Moon turns to face Dark Suguha and Dark Suguha says, with an insane smile, "At long last, we will fulfill the will of humanity and destroy everything! We will destroy everything to become the ultimate existence just as they wanted! Now, Sailor Moon, I shall absorb you and finally become one!"

Sailor Moon grunts out as the 'dark aura' and he yells out, strongly, "No! I won't let that happen!"

Dark Suguha yells out, "You have no choice _sis_!" Just then a ring of dark energy surrounds both Dark Suguha and Sailor Moon and Dark Suguha says, activating her duel disk, "The end begins now!" Sailor Moon activates her duel disk and the two of them prepare to fight with the fate of many worlds on the line.

 **End of Chapter 63**

Yes! Yes! I know that I have ended up this chapter on another cliffhanger, but this serves to only enhance the excitement of the climax that's coming everyone! You have always wondered what happened to Suguha's 'dark side' ever since she was last seen in **Chapter 22** and now, you know! Personally, I doubt that you have seen this coming, right? Stay tune to see what other surprises are up next, folks! Later and best wishes, everyone!


	64. Time of the 'Royal Dragon'

Plenty of you are quite tense since I ended the last chapter on a cliffhanger and I'm afraid to say that this final arc of the story is going to have plenty of those. I know! I know! But this is the final arc and the action is going to be winding down! After all, we need to finish the 'battle of worlds' and there is 'unfinished business' in ALO folks! So, I hope that you can bear with me through this arc and the possible ton of 'cliffhangers' that will appear through this arc of the story. Okay, with that done, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 64: Time of the 'Royal Dragon'**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, USS Enterprise**_

In orbit above the Earth of the Fusion Dimension, the USS Enterprise is in orbit, but the 'space' around the planet and ship are warping with all sorts of 'temporal storms' with 'space' in a rainbow of colors. On board the Enterprise, we are inside of the bridge where Ryoko and Tenchi are working on the main console with Ayeka in the captain's chair while Tusk is working at the communication's center with Ange, Sammy, and Vivian on the bridge in which they are just hanging on.

Ayeka yells out, "Keep this ship steady Ryoko!"

Ryoko shouts out, annoyed, "I would like to see you pilot a starship through a warp in reality!"

Tenchi says, "This isn't the time, you two!"

Sammy says, "No damn kidding!"

Ayeka says, "Mister Tusk, can you get Washu?"

Tusk says, pushing buttons on the communication's console, "I-I'll try!"

Just then Washu's voice booms, "Hey! What's with the rough ride up there?"

Ryoko yells out, "Shut up, Washu! Just like I told the princess, here, you should try steering this ship through warping space and time!"

Washu responds over the communicator in the ship, "Personally, I'm amazed that you can steer at all!"

Tenchi yells out, "Washu, what is happening?"

Washu responds, "The worst case scenario, Tenchi! It seems like that nut in this world has begun whatever he wanted by gathering up Suguha and her counterparts!"

Sammy yells out, "You mean…?"

Washu says, with a nod, "Yeah! It seems like the four dimensions are coming together, but it isn't just them! From what I can tell, he is 'attracting' other universes in ours that he is fusing with three other dimensions including this one!"

Ayeka asks, "What?"

Ryoko says, annoyed, "In English please…Or at least Japanese!"

Washu shouts out, "In short, Ryoko…That nut is trying to combine multiple universes into one universe!"

There are multiple gasps and Tusk shouts out, "That…That can't be possible!"

Washu responds, "This is Etherion that we are talking about, guy! The embodiment of creation itself! There is very few, maybe nothing, that it CAN'T accomplish!"

Tenchi says, "And if he is using the power of Etherion from FOUR Sailor Celestials…Then we are in big trouble."

Washu retorts, "No damn kidding!"

Ayeka says, "There must be something that we can do!"

Washu yells out, "I'm doing my best keeping this ship intact! The temporal shielding is barely and I mean, BARELY, holding together!"

Sammy thinks in his mind, _"Damn it! Meatball Head, you and your friends better be doing what you do and save all worlds out there!"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Standard Dimension, Neo Domino City**_

Back on Earth of the Standard Dimension, we find ourselves in Neo Domino City as we find Team 5Ds looking up in the sky as they see portals into other worlds all over the sky.

Crow asks, "What the heck is going on here?"

Jack responds, "I don't know, but I'm sure that it is really bad news. It is quite obvious since we are looking at gateways into other worlds appearing the sky."

Yusei says, with a nod, "Got that right, Jack."

Akiza asks Yusei, "Yusei, is there nothing that we can do?"

Yusei says, shaking his head, "No, Akiza. Something tells me that all we can do is hope that our successors as Signer and their friends can handle this."

Luna (H) says, "I hope so, Yusei."

Leo says, with a grin, "Come on, Luna, they are our successors as Signers! I'm sure that they are kicking butt!"

Luna (H) replies, concerned tone in her voice, "I hope so, Leo."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, Academia**_

If former Signer of Ancient Fairy Dragon knew what was happening, she would realize that her concerned tone is well-founded in which we return to the lab in Academia where the room and walls are mainly destroyed exposing the room to the outside world where only Suguha, trapped in the capsule, transparent, and unconscious, is still 'attached' to the machine while it 'absorbs' her like it did with her three counterparts from the Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Dimensions. Most of our heroes and heroines are stunned or unconscious and outside of a circle of dark flames containing Valkyrie Sailor Moon and Suguha's 'dark side', Dark Suguha, revealed to be the embodiment of the evil plaguing them, Zarc and Zara, is preparing to 'absorb' Sailor Moon in order to get the final pieces of their 'essences' back to become complete and cause the same calamity that befell the former world/timeline.

Dark Suguha says, speaking with her twin voices, "Now, Sailor Moon, you will become one with us!"

Sailor Moon responds, strongly, "Never!" Sailor Moon yelps as a dark aura surrounds her and she struggles to remain on her feet as her whole body is racked with pain from the dark energy coursing through her.

Dark Suguha says, "You have no choice. You are already a part of us when we were sealed within you and your sister! You, Ray, Pandora, and your sister thought that you could eliminate us, but your family, especially both of your former fathers, have ensured our rival! Kayaba filled you both with darkness in which you both suffered from Sword Art Online giving us the strength to awaken and grow stronger! And soon, your sister will be gone forever!"

Sailor Moon says, strongly while activating her duel disk causing her deck to be shuffled, "Never!"

Dark Suguha says, activating her duel disk causing her deck to be shuffled, "Fine. Let's do this the hard way!"

Kari, struggling to get to her feet, says, weakly, "Serena…you…you can't…!"

Sailor Moon respond, "I have to! I have to beat her! Suguha's…All worlds depend on it…I will win!"

Dark Suguha thinks in her mind, with a sinister sly smile, _"Foolish Meatball Head. Win or lose, I will win in the end!"_ Their duel disks' life-point counters display 4000 life-points each, and as their decks are shuffled, the words 'Field Magic: Crossover' is heard as a series of platforms made from Real Solid Vision appear all around.

"Duel!" Sailor Moon and Dark Suguha say in unison causing dozens to hundreds of Action Cards to land all around the area.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Dark Suguha: 4000

Sailor Moon says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I'll start off! I take scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon slams the cards onto the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors in her disk's Monster Card Zones in which the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, where the number 1 is below Stargazer Magician and number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in which Sailor Moon says, as the image of her pendulum swinging between the two monsters appears, "Now, I can summon monsters that are between levels two or seven this turn! Swing, pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts two cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come down, my monster servants! My loyal friends, Dark Magician and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, two lights come from the circle of light, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Dark Magician (2500/2100) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone while putting one card into the main slot, "I end my turn!"

Dark Suguha says, drawing a card, "We draw!" Dark Suguha says, displaying Pendulum Monster cards, Astrograph Sorcerer (2500/2000) and Chronograph Sorcerer (2000/1700), and she yells out, "We take the scale one, Astrograph Sorcerer, and scale eight, Chronograph Sorcerer, and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of her duel disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her disk's Monster Card Zones in which the two said monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Astrograph Sorcerer and number 8 below Chronograph Sorcerer. Dark Suguha says, "And now, we can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Power of the ultimate dragon of the fifth realm, come forth and show your supreme might! Pendulum Summon!" Dark Suguha puts a card on her duel disk and she shouts out, "Come forth, our monster heralds! Predaplant Banksia Ogre!" A circle of light appears, a light comes from the circle, and Predaplant Banksia Ogre (2000/100), a pinecone-like monster, appears on the field in attack mode. Dark Suguha says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "Then we summon our Predaplant Cordyceps!" Just then Predaplant Cordyceps (0/0), an evil seedling monster, appears on the field in attack mode and Dark Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, we activate our Spell Economics card! As long as this card remains the field, you don't pay life-points to use our spell cards!" Dark Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "And that's good for us when we play our Ultra Polymerization! Normally, we would use two thousand life-points to use it, but thanks to Spell Economics, we don't need to! Now, we fuse our Banksia Ogre and Cordyceps together!" The two said monsters go into a fusion vortex and Dark Suguha says, taking a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck, " _Dark cone of life, combine with wicked seed to form a new terror of the land and skies! Fusion Summon!_ Come forth, dragon with hungry fangs! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Dark Suguha puts the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) appears out of the fusion vortex in attack mode.

Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon roar out and Sailor Moon grunts as she clutches her armored chest in pain in which Tuxedo Mask says, seeing this, "Serena!"

Purple Sister asks, "What's happening to her?"

Keiko says, worriedly, "She's in pain!"

Sailor Uranus says, "The piece of that fiend inside of her must be reacting to the dragons!"

Dark Suguha says, "Ultra Polymerization's next effect! By removing this card from our graveyard, we can revive the monsters that we used to summon them, but they lose all of their attack and defense points as well as lose their special abilities!" Dark Suguha removes said card from her graveyard slot and Predaplant Banksia Ogre (2000/100-0/0) and Predaplant Cordyceps (0/0) returns to the field in attack mode and Dark Suguha says, "Next, Starve Venom's effect! He gains the attack power of one special summoned monster until the end this and we choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Starve Venom roars out as it goes from 2800/2000 to 5300/2000 and Dark Suguha says, with a wicked smile, "And while our Banksia Ogre has lost its effect, it still works as a Tuner!"

Yolei says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Jupiter says, with a nod, "Yeah, big 'uh oh', Yolei!"

Dark Suguha says, "I tune my Banksia Ogre with Cordyceps!" Banksia Ogre turns into six stars that turn into six rings that surround Cordyceps, turning it transparent, and creating a column of light as Dark Suguha gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. She says, " _Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon!_ " Dark Suguha puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Rain down your wrath like the wind, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. The three dragons, Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom, the roar out in unison and Sailor Moon grunts out in pain as the dark aura surrounding her gets stronger.

Sailor Mercury says, worriedly, "Sailor Moon!"

Dark Suguha says, with an insane laugh, "Yes! Yes! I…We can feel it! This feeling! This power!" Dark Suguha shouts out, "Starve Venom, destroy her Dark Magician now!" Starve Venom fires a beam of energy that vaporizes Dark Magician.

Sailor Moon shouts out, with a dark shocked tone, "Dark Magician!" Sailor Moon pushes a button on her disk's touch screen and she says, "I activate my trap: Defense Draw!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be the Defense Draw trap card and Sailor Moon says, as a shield protects her from shockwave of Dark Magician's destruction, "My trap negates all battle damage from that battle and I get a new card!"

Sailor Moon draws a card from her deck and Dark Suguha says, with a dark insane smile, "We end our turn!" Starve Venom then goes from 5300/2000 back to its original 2800/2000 due to its ability no longer in effect.

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "M-My turn!" Sailor Moon grunt out, putting a card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two new cards!"

Sailor Moon draws two more cards, straining as she does so, and Sailor Star says, concerned, "She looks like she is in extreme pain."

Gatomon says, "It is the evil essence of Zarc and Zara that's sealed inside of her."

Sailor Moon looks at the cards in her hand and Hiyori says, looking at Suguha, "Suguha!"

The others look to see Suguha barely visible and Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Naruto says, horrified, "Suguha-chan!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Three of the four Dimension Dragons being out has caused the process to accelerate! There isn't much time!"

As soon as she heard those words, Sailor Moon says, as the image of her pendulum swinging between the two monsters reappears, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts two monster cards on her duel disk and she says, with a dark serious tone, "Come out and aid my monster servants! Performapal Coin Dragon and Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus!" A circle of light appears, two lights come from the circle of light, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Performapal Coin Dragon (1700/1000) and Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus (1200/1600), a cartoon-like minotaur, appears on the field in attack mode.

Izzy says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Tentomon asks, "What's the problem Izzy?"

Cody says, "She has two level four monsters on the field."

The others quickly realize what's going on and Kari yells out, worriedly, "Serena, don't!"

Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark tone to her strong voice, "And now, I Overlay my Coin Dragon and my Minitaurus and build the Overlay Network!" Two said monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground, Sailor Moon puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck over Coin Dragon' and Minitaurus' cards which are on the same Monster Card Zone in which she yells out, "Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against this foolish oppression! And now, I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with two Dark Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode. Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom roar out in power and Sailor Moon roars out in pain as the dark aura grows even stronger.

Sailor Uranus says, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Dark Suguha yells out, with an evil insane smile, "It's here! It's finally here at last! We will become one! WE WILL BECOME ONE!" The four dragons roar out in unison as a massive violent wind storm hits them as massive dark storm clouds fill the sky and dark violet colored lightning crash all around them.

Mimi asks, confused, "What's happening?"

Lillymon says, "I wish I knew!"

Riku yells out, stunned, "I can't believe the dark power that I'm feeling!"

Sora (M) asks, "How bad?"

Riku responds, "This is beyond bad, Sora! It feels like…like the end of the universe!"

There are gasps and Kairi asks, shocked, "Really?"

Riku replies, with a nod, "I am sensing an IMMENSE dark power! An immense beyond sinister dark power! Nothing like I felt before…Not any of Xehanort's 'forms' could compare to this!"

Kairi tells Sora (M), "Sora…"

Sora (M) tells Kairi, "We have to believe in Serena. She can do this. I mean, Riku managed to overcome the darkness."

Riku tells Sora (M), "It isn't easy, Sora. And the darkness that she has to face is at a whole other level that I had to deal with."

Back with the duel, Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I equip Dark Rebellion with my Shadow Spirit Wing equip spell and now, I activate Dark Rebellion's ability! I detach two Overlay Units and Starve Venom's power is cut in half!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon absorbs its two Overlay Units and Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Treason Discharge!"

As dark violet electrical bolts go from Dark Rebellion's wings towards Starve Venom, Dark Suguha says, "We activate Clear Wing's ability! When an effect targets a level five or above monster, we can negate the effect and destroy that card! Dichroic Mirror!"

As Clear Wing shines its wings on Dark Rebellion, Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "Shadow Spirit Wing prevents Dark Rebellion from being destroyed by effects and negates them!" A shadowy aura protects Dark Rebellion from Clear Wing's light while the dark electrical force slams into Starve Venom, binding it, and causing it to go from 2800/2000 to 1400/2000 while Dark Rebellion goes from 2500/2000 to 3900/2000 in which Sailor Moon says, "Now, destroy Clear Wing! Revolt of Lightning Disobey!" Dark Rebellion charges right for Clear Wing, but Dark Suguha leaps into the sky and catches an Action Card.

Dark Suguha says, putting the Action Card into the main slot, "Action Magic: Miracle! Clear Wing is saved and all battle damage is cut in half!" A shield protects Clear Wing from Dark Rebellion while Dark Suguha grunts as she is hit by a shockwave from the impact of Dark Rebellion's fang against the shield protecting Clear Wing causing Dark Suguha to lose 700 life-points.

Sailor Moon says, with a dark strong tone, "Odd-Eyes, attack Starve Venom now! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes fires a beam of flaming energy into Starve Venom and Sailor Moon says, "Odd-Eyes' ability activates! Battle damage is doubled! Reaction Force!" Starve Venom is destroyed in a massive explosion and sends Dark Suguha flying through the air, as she loses 2200 life-points, but she backflips, grabs an Action Card, and puts it into the main slot of her disk.

Dark Suguha shouts out, "Action Magic: Damage Draw! Since we took over two thousand points of damage, we get two new cards!" Dark Suguha draws two cards and she says, "And now, Starve Venom's ability activates! When it is destroyed, all special summoned monsters that my opponent controls are destroyed!" A poison mist spreads through the field and while Dark Rebellion is protected by a shield, Odd-Eyes roars out as it is destroyed.

Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "Due to Shadow Spirit Wing, Dark Rebellion is safe! Turn end!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Dark Suguha: 1100

Dark Suguha says, drawing a card, "Our move!" Dark Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "We activate our Replicant Alchemy spell card! Now, we can activate the effect of a spell that you used last turn and we choose Pot of Greed!" Dark Suguha draws two cards and Dark Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then we play our Re-Fusion spell card! Normally, we would have to pay eight hundred life-points for it, but due to our Spell Economics, we don't! Now, I can revive a Fusion Monster from my grave! Guess who's back?!" Just then Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, with a dark glare, "My Dark Rebellion is still stronger."

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "Not for long, Meatball Head!" Dark Suguha says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "We activates our Predapruning equip spell card! Now, we can revive one Predaplant monster from our graveyard and return it to the field! Bloom again, Cordyceps!" Just then Predaplant Cordyceps (0/0) returns to the field in attack mode and Dark Suguha says, putting yet another card into the main slot of her disk, "Then we activate Fusion Substitute card! We use Fusion Material monsters on our field to Fusion Summon! We unite Starve Venom with Cordyceps!" Both said monsters go into a fusion vortex while Dark Suguha gets a new Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck in which she says, " _Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Unite with the dark seed and indulge in whatever you please! Fusion Summon!_ " Dark Suguha puts the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk and she says, "Come forth, dragon of unlimited desire: Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (3300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Just then the 'dark storm' become even more intense and Yolei asks, "Now what?"

Purple Sister says, "The storm is becoming worse!"

Green Heart says, "That monster must be some kind 'evolved form' of the original dragon."

Dark Suguha says, "Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon's ability now activates! Until the end of the turn, one monster on the field loses its abilities and its attack points are zero!" Greedy Venom unleashes tentacles that lash onto Dark Rebellion causing it to roar as it goes from 4000/2000 to 0/2000!

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "Dark Rebellion!"

Dark Suguha says, with an evil insane smile, "Now, end this!" Greedy Venom unleashes a poisonous spray right at the weakened Dark Rebellion, but Sailor Moon takes to the skies and captures an Action Card.

Sailor Moon says, putting the Action Card into the main slot, "Action Magic: Evade! The attack is negated!" Dark Rebellion dodge the attack from Greedy Venom.

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "But can you avoid this? We think not! Clear Wing, attack!"

Clear Wing charges right at Dark Rebellion and Sailor Moon says, "Shadow Spirit Wing's second effect! By destroying this card, my Dark Rebellion isn't destroyed!"

Dark Suguha says, with an evil grin, "But you still take damage!" Clear Wing rams into Dark Rebellion, protected by a shield, and Sailor Moon yelps as she is sent flying through the air by the shockwave of the impact while she loses 2500 life-points.

Tuxedo Mask says, worriedly, "Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "Stay strong girl!"

Dark Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I think that's enough for now." Dark Rebellion then goes from 0/2000 back to its original 2500/2000 with the end of Greedy Venoms' effect.

Current Score:

Sailor Moon: 1500

Dark Suguha: 1100

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark strong tone, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts a card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "Revive my Extra Deck: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, a light comes onto the field, and that 'light' proves to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) returned to the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon grunts out loudly in pain as the dark auras surrounding her and Dark Suguha get even stronger.

TK says, "Here we go again."

Gatomon says, pointing ahead, "Look!" Everyone then looks to see, to their very horror, as unconscious Suguha finally vanishes seemly into nothingness as did her counterparts.

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "SUGU, NO!"

Sailor Star and Naruto say in unison, horrified, "Suguha-chan!"

Sailor Galaxy says, horrified, "No!"

The others, especially Sailor Moon, give looks of horror and terror while a dark energy goes into Dark Suguha, making her dark aura even more intense, and she yells out, with an evil insane laugh, "This is it! This is it! We're almost there! Thank you, Meatball Head! Thanks to your desperation to stop us, you have accelerated the process! Your precious sister is gone…FOREVER!"

Sailor Moon says, horrified, "No…" Sailor Moon then collapses to her knees with a look of pure horror on her face.

Tai shouts out, "You can't believe her!"

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smirk, "What's there not to believe? It's over, Meatball Head! Your sister is gone and it is your fault! You've lost!"

Naruto yells out, "No, you're wrong!" When Dark Suguha looks at Naruto, he says, holding his right over his heart, "I can still feel her! Suguha-chan is still alive! She's still here!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "You're right, Naruto."

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, curiously, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto tells Sailor Star, "I can still feel her, Asuna. Sugu is still here! We can still save her and all worlds!" Kazuto yells out to Sailor Moon, "And you need to keep fighting, Serena! Sugu is counting on you! We, all, are! After all that we went through…All that we suffered from SAO to now, is this how you want it to end? Is this how it ends?!" Sailor Moon's eyes widen and once again, her life flashes through her eyes, and her determination, which was gravely weakened, rockets back as she gets to her feet.

Sailor Moon says, with a dark determined tone, "No…No, it won't…It won't end like this! I refuse to end it like this! I will win!" Sailor Moon inserts the card in her hand into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, with a dark strong tone, "I activate Card of Sanctity! Both of us are now forced to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Dark Suguha and Sailor Moon draw from their decks until they have half-a-dozen cards in their respective hands and Sailor Moon says, putting another card into the main slot, "Then I activate The Phantom Knights of Possession! One XYZ monster gains the level of another on my field! Dark Rebellion gains Odd-Eyes' level seven! Now, I Overlay Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes and build the Overlay Network!" Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes become lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while both cards go onto the same Monster Card Zone with Sailor Moon putting and XYZ-Pendulum Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of the two monster cards in the same Monster Card Zone on her duel disk. Sailor Moon yells out, darkly, "Dragon of the dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deepest darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger!" Just then from Sailor Moon's dark aura, her three counterparts, Serene, Serenity, and Tsuki, appear and all of them say in unison, "I XYZ Summon! Come forth, the blazing dragon of calamity! Howl, Supreme Violet Dragon King: Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (3000/2500), with two Dark Overlay Units, appears on the field in attack mode while Sailor Moon's three counterparts vanish back into the dark aura.

Purple Sister says, nervously, "Uh oh."

The 'dark storm' gets even worse and Black Sister says, "It is getting more intense!"

White Heart says, "The dark power of this Zarc and Zara are getting freaking more intense! She is just making things worse!"

Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ability activates! I detach one Overlay Unit and all other cards on your field are destroyed!" Odd-Eye Raging Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units and Sailor Moon says, with a dark sneer, "And since I'm not targeting your monsters and my monster is an XYZ monster in which it has a rank and not a level, Clear Wing's ability doesn't activate!" Dark Suguha gives an annoyed glare and Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Go, Blazing Calamity!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon unleashes a power blazing storm of flames that destroys all cards on Dark Suguha's field including her two Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zones, her face-down card and Spell Economics continuous spell card, and both Greedy Venom Fusion and Clear Wing Synchro Dragons in which Sailor Moon says, "For every card destroyed, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains two hundred points. Since there six cards destroyed, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon gains twelve hundred attack points!" Odd-Eye Raging Dragon then goes from 3000/2500 to 4200/2500.

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smirk, "Too bad that Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon makes it worthless! Now, all monsters on now destroyed!" A dark poison pit appears and unleashes a wave of dark poison streams right at Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, but Sailor Moon teleports to an Action Card and puts it in her disk's main slot.

Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "Action Magic: Mirror Barrier! My Odd-Eyes is protected from your destruction effect!" A shining orb barrier protects Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon from the poison waves.

Dark Suguha says, "Now, we remove Starve Venom Fusion Dragon from our grave in order to revive Greedy Venom!" Dark Suguha removes her Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) Fusion Monster card from her graveyard and Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (3300/2500) returns to the field in defense mode.

Sailor Moon says, darkly, "It doesn't matter! Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, destroy that worthless lizard now! Destruction Burst of Rage!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon fires a fiery blast at Greedy Venom, destroying it a strong explosion, but since it was in defense mode, Dark Suguha doesn't lose any life-points. Sailor Moon says, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ability! Since it was summoned with an XYZ Monster as XYZ Material, it can attack twice in a turn! Go, end this! Destruction Burst of Rage!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attacks from a second time, but this time, it is attacking Dark Suguha herself.

Rika says, with a smile, "She's got her!"

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "Not yet!" Dark Suguha jumps up, grabs an Action Card, and she says, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "Action Magic: Great Escape! This Battle Phase is over!" Dark Suguha teleports away as Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon goes where she was and fires harmlessly into the sky while Dark Suguha reappears on the ground, safe and sound.

Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn." Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon then goes down from 4200/2500 to back to its original 3000/2500 due to the end of its effect.

Dark Suguha says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Dark Suguha says, "We activate the effect of my Fusion Substitute spell card! By removing it from play, we can return one Fusion Monster from our grave to my Extra Deck and then we draw one new card!" Dark Suguha returns Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (3300/2500) Fusion Monster card from her graveyard to her Extra Deck and draws a card from her deck. Dark Suguha says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Then we activate our Magical Stone Excavation! By discarding two cards from our hand, we can return one spell card from my graveyard to our hand!" Dark Suguha discards two cards from her hand, a card comes out of her graveyard slot, and she says, putting it into the main slot of her disk, "And we choose Spell Economics! Now, we don't pay life-points for the use of our spell cards!" Dark Suguha says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "And that will do when I use my Dimension Fusion! Normally, we pay two thousand life-points for it, but not anymore! Now, we can revive any monsters that have been removed from play, but since we're the only one with banished monsters, guess who is back?! Here is a hint: Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Dark Suguha puts a Fusion Monster card 'removed from play' back on her duel disk and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) returns to the field in attack mode.

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Here we go again."

Dark Suguha says, putting yet another card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, we activate Monster Reborn and revive Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode and Dark Suguha says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Then we play the Tuner monster, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice, in attack mode!" Soon after, Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (100/100) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Mercury asks, shocked, "Tuner?!"

Matt says, nervously, "Oh, boy."

Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "And now, we tune our Red-Eyed Dice with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Red-Eyed Dice turns into one star that turns into a ring that surrounds Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, turning it transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field as Dark Suguha gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck in which she shouts out, " _Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down our enemies with your brilliance! Synchro Summon!_ " Dark Suguha says, putting the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk, "Strike her down, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Out of the column of light, Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Dark Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, we activate our Pot of Avarice! We return five monsters from my graveyard to my deck and we draw two new cards!" Out of Dark Suguha's graveyard, Predaplant Banksia Ogre (2000/100-0/0), Predaplant Cordyceps (0/0), Predaplant Flytrap (400/800), Predaplant Moray Nepenthes (1600/1000), and Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice (100/100) Monster cards come out, she returns them to her deck, her deck is shuffled, and Dark Suguha draws two cards in which she says, putting one of them into the main slot, "Then I activate Polymerization!" Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio (1200/800) appears on the field and Dark Suguha says, "Now, we re-fuse Starve Venom with Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio this time!" The two said monsters go into a fusion vortex while Dark Suguha puts a familiar Fusion Monster card on her duel disk in which she yells out, " _Poisonous dragon with hungry fangs! Unite with the venomous plant with the deadly sting and indulge in whatever you please! Fusion Summon!_ " Dark Suguha puts the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk and she says, "Return, dragon of unlimited desire: Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon (3300/2500) reappears on the field in attack mode.

Davis says, annoyed, "Just perfect."

Dark Suguha says, "Greedy Venom's ability activates! One monster on your field loses its abilities and its attack points are zero until the end of this turn!"

As Greedy Venom's vines lash out towards Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Guardian Wing!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of a pair of shining wings protecting a dragon and Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "As long as this card remains on the field, once per turn, it is safe from your card effects!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's wings shine causing the vines from Greedy Venom to vanish from the light.

Dark Suguha yells out, "Not bad, but not good enough! Greedy Venom, attack!" Greedy Venom then unleashes its poison right at Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!

Sailor Moon says, pushing another button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my other trap: Pendulum Protection!" Sailor Moon's other face-down card is a trap card with a picture of two Pendulum Monsters in Pendulum Zones protecting a Pendulum Monster in the Monster Card Zones in which Sailor Moon says, "By releasing my two Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zones, my Pendulum Monster on the field can't be destroyed this turn!" Stargazer Magician and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon vanish from their Pendulum Zones and shield protects Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, but Sailor Moon grunts from the shockwave of the result as she loses 300 life-points. Sailor Moon says, drawing two cards, "If I take battle damage for this turn, I also get two new cards!"

Dark Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "We end our turn."

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 1200

Dark Suguha: 1100

Kairi says, "Their scores are really close."

Riku says, "One mistake will cost either one of them victory."

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Moon says, "I activate Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's effect! I detach an Overlay Unit to destroy all cards on your side of the field and Odd-Eyes gains two hundred attack points for each card destroyed! Blazing Calamity!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon absorbs its final Overlay Unit and unleashes a powerful dark wind is unleashed to the field.

Dark Suguha says, "Crystal Wing's ability now activates! Crystal Wing negates the activation of your monster's effect and destroy your dragon!"

Crystal Wing's wings shine right at Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, but a shield protects it in which Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "Guardian Wing protects Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon from destruction."

Dark Suguha says, with a sinister smirk, "But your dragon has been stopped in its tracks."

Sailor Moon says, putting one card into main slot, "I activate my Double Spell! By discarding one spell card, I can use the power of one spell card in your graveyard!" Sailor Moon discards one card from her hand and she says, "And I choose Monster Reborn! Return, Dark Rebellion!" Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Next, I activate The Phantom Knights' Rank-Up-Magic Launch! I use Dark Rebellion and this card as XYZ Material to rank up Dark Rebellion even further!" Dark Rebellion goes into a vortex in the sky as Sailor Moon puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck over Dark Rebellion's card on her duel disk and she yells out, "From the depths of Purgatory, sing the song of rebellion dedicated to the restless souls! Let it echo for all eternity and appear! Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution! Appear, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Requiem XYZ Dragon (3000/2500), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode.

The 'dark storm's' violence and intensity grows and White Sister (Rom) says, "I'm scared, Ram!"

White Sister (Ram) says, "Don't worry, I'm here, Rom!"

Purple Heart says, "This is getting from bad to worse! The more powerful monsters that they summon, the more intense the storm grows!"

Sailor Moon says, with a dark serious tone, "Dark Requiem's ability now activates! By removing one Overlay Unit, your monster loses its attack points and Dark Requiem gains it for this turn! Requiem Salvation!" Dark Requiem absorbs one of its Overlay Units and it unleashes dark energy that binds Greedy Venom causing it to go from 3300/2500 to 0/2500 while Dark Requiem goes from 3000/2500 to 6300/2500!

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "She's got her!"

Sailor Uranus says, "You can do it, kitten! End this now!"

However, there is a look of concern on Tuxedo Mask's face and Dark Suguha says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "Not yet! We activate our final trap: Ridicule World!" Dark Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of 'dark faces' taunting a person and Dark Suguha says, with an evil smile, "Now, all monsters on your field gain one hundred attack points!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 3100/2500 while Dark Requiem goes from 6300/2500 to 6400/2500 in which Dark Suguha says, with an evil insane smile, "However, all monsters that have attack points that are higher than their original attack points can't attack this turn! How's that?! It seems like you have lost this duel, Meatball Head!" Dark Suguha gives an insane laugh much to the annoyance of plenty of the others.

Sailor Moon says, with a dark plain tone, "Actually, this duel is over. You lose." Dark Suguha gives a surprised and confused look in which Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Trap Booster spell card! This card allows me to play one trap card after I discard one card!" Sailor Moon discards one card from her hand and put the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk in which she yells out, "And I choose Pendulum Reborn! I can now revive one Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck or graveyard! And the one that I choose…Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" In a bright flash, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon yells out, with a dark strong tone, "Battle! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon attacks Greedy Venom Fusion Dragon! Spiral Strike Burst!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fires a flaming beam of energy right into Greedy Venom and Sailor Moon says, "Odd-Eyes' ability activates! Now, you suffer double damage! Reaction Force!" Odd-Eyes attack becomes even stronger and Dark Suguha, who gives a look of shock, gives an insane laugh as she is engulfed by an explosion of light that causes her to lose 5000 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Moon: 1200

Dark Suguha: 0

The others also cover their eyes from the sheer intensity of the explosion of light, but when the light dies down and they can look, everyone looks to see the field cleared of everything expect for Sailor Moon, who's head is slumped down.

Keiko asks, "Where did she go?"

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "That faker is gone!" However, members of our heroes and heroines aren't sure in which they have concerned looks on their faces.

Yolei yells out, excitedly, "Serena, you did it! You won!"

Sailor Moon says, in a low plain tone, "I won. By only thinking of winning, I won."

Just then a powerful dark aura starts to surround her and Sailor Star asks, nervously, "Serena-chan?" Sailor Moon then turns around to see show an evil red glow in her blank eyes much to their shock and horror.

And Sailor Moon says, sounding like Dark Suguha, "And we will continue to until we destroy EVERYTHING!" Just then she unleashes a powerful dark storm from the powerful dark aura surrounding her form.

Sailor Uranus says, shocked, "That's not Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Mars says, "It's Zarc and Zara! They've taken her over!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, horrified, "Serena!" Just then Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) XYZ Monster card, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) Synchro Monster card, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) Fusion Monster appear in the area and glow as Astrograph Sorcerer appears in-between the four monster cards.

Kotone asks, confused and fearful, "What's happening?"

Sailor Moon, taken over by Zarc and Zara, says, in their voices, **"Astrograph Sorcerer who controls space-time! We superimpose our wishes with your profound power!"**

Sailor Mercury shouts out, "Serena, fight it!" Astrograph Sorcerer sends a bright light and everyone is forced to cover their eyes as they are engulfed by the bright light which vanishes as quickly as it appeared causing them, when they can open their eyes, that Sailor Moon, Astrograph Sorcerer, and the four Dimensional Dragons' cards are gone!

Sora (M) asks, "Where did they go?"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Serena!" Everyone looks around and they see various pieces of multiple worlds coming into the skies of the Fusion Dimension world.

Naruto says, seeing the Leaf Village, "Hey! That's the Leaf!"

Sakura, Sailor Galaxy, and Naruto's parent look to see that Naruto is right, and Kairi says, pointing elsewhere, "Look!" Everyone then looks to see Twilight Town appearing in the sky.

Sora (M) says, "That's Twilight Town!"

Sailor Star says, seeing Arzenal, "That's Arzenal!"

Riku says, seriously, "The fusion of the worlds increasing!"

Hiyori hears something, looks in one direction, and she yells out, her eyes wide with horror, "Look!" Everyone looks in the direction and they gasp to see a massive dragon that they saw from the 'projections' shown by Reo Akaba in front of their eyes.

This dragon rivals the Aesir and Egyptian God Monster in sheer size in which the immense and sinister dragon is dark grey in color with dark tan sections on its wing blades and hips, and lime green lines running down its body.

Sailor Jupiter FD says, "Oh, crap!"

Black Sister asks, stunned, "What is that?"

Davis says, "That's Zarc and Zara in their true dragon form: Supreme King ZARC!"

Tai asks, shocked, "Supreme King ZARC?!"

Gatomon says, "We've failed! They have been revived!"

Hiyori asks, "But what about Serena and Suguha?" There is no time to answer that question when the massive dragon, Supreme King ZARC, gives a massive roar that shakes the whole area greatly.

Sailor Uranus says, stunned, "What power!"

Supreme King ZARC then says, in Dark Suguha's duel voice, "We are the Supreme King ZARC! We have been revived!"

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Standard Dimension, Neo Domino City**_

Back within the Standard Dimension, we return to Neo Domino City to see the former Signers seeing this event happen within the sky.

Jack asks, "Supreme King ZARC?"

Akiza asks, "Who or what is that thing?"

Luna (H) says, fearfully, "Bad. Really bad, Akiza."

Everyone looks at Luna (H) and Leo asks, concerned, "Luna?"

Yusei asks, concerned, "Are you okay, Luna?"

Luna (H) says, "I can just feel it, Yusei…The duel spirits are scared of that dragon…the entities that make up that thing…they are frightened."

Crow says, plainly, "That's not good."

Jack says, sarcastically, "Tell me something that I don't know, Crow."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), All over the multiverse**_

In the vast worlds that make up the multiverse, there are many that are watching this scene play out in the Fusion Dimension that's combining with other 'worlds'.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, USS Enterprise**_

On board the Enterprise, we head to the bridge to see those that were on the bridge earlier witnessing what's happening on the Fusion Dimension's Earth through the ships view screen in which they are joined by Washu, Salia, Chris, and Hilda.

Hilda says, shocked, "Whoa! That's some dragon!"

Ange says, "That's no ordinary dragon, Hilda."

Washu says, "That's trouble with a capital 'T'."

Tusk asks, "Do you think that the others…?"

Ange says, interrupting with a nod, "Oh, yeah. They are right in the middle of it, Tusk."

Sammy asks Washu, "Can we get down there?"

Washu retorts, "With the way that space-time is 'freaking out', what do you think?"

Sammy says, "I thought that you are the greatest genius in our universe."

Washu says, with a proud smirk, "No damn kidding that I am!"

Ryoko says, with a grin, "And yet, you are stumped."

Washu yells out, annoyed, "I am not stumped!" Washu says, with a sigh, "It is just going to take a while longer to figure out, but I will figure it out."

Ryoko retorts, sarcastically, "When? Doomsday? Because right now, something tells me that it is getting close."

Ayeka says, "As much as I hate to agree with that wretch of a daughter of yours, Miss Washu, and I really hate to agree with someone like her, I'm going to have to agree."

Ryoko says, "The princess agreeing with me? Wow! It must be bad."

Ayeka gives an annoyed look and Tenchi says, seriously with a nervous expression on his face, "We don't have time for this!"

Sammy thinks in his mind, _"Damn it, sis! What have you gotten yourself into this time Meatball Head?"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back down on the Fusion Dimension's Earth, as pieces of other worlds appears in the skies and all around this world especially around Academia, there are many focused on Supreme King ZARC in the skies above them.

Supreme King ZARC looks down at a group of Academia students and says, "What's wrong? Are you humans scared? Even though you resurrected us as you have wanted!"

One Academia student asks, "What are you talking about?"

Another protested, "We wouldn't want this!"

Supreme King ZARC shouts out, strongly with a voice that echoes all over, "Absurd! You, humans, are the ones that gave birth to us! You are the ones that wanted this! From your need for violence and destruction, we were born! You have embraced destruction! Stop denying what you truth you already know!" Supreme King ZARC fires a beam of energy that devastates an area of Academia and shakes the whole of the island greatly.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What is that thing talking about?"

Kotone asks, "We created it!"

Sailor Venus says, "It has to be a lie!" Just then Kazuto and his counterparts yelp as they hold their heads in pain as memories flow into their minds.

Sailor Star asks, concerned, "Kirito-kun?!"

Kazuto and his counterparts then look at each other, nod at some kind of unsaid agreement, and Rika asks, "What's up?"

Kazuto says, "I'm afraid that Zarc and Zara might have a point."

There are multiple gasps and Kata says, "We remember…What happened in the original dimension. After the original Sword Art Online, people went to dueling more than ever and when Real Solid Vision was developed, people could interact with their Duel Monsters like never before bringing dueling to a whole new dimension. I mean, basically, the monsters were real now. Zarc and Zara were 'Entertainment Duelists' or 'Dueltainers', duelists that didn't duel to just win, but to give the audience a good time. Zarc and Zara dueled to make people happy and give them what they wanted."

Kuro says, "One day, they accidently injured a duelist, but the audience wasn't disgusted. In fact, they cheered such an action and as other duelists turned up the violence in the duels, so, did Zarc and Zara as well."

Sailor Mercury asks, "They did it to please the audience?"

Kiro says, with a nod, "Yep. You can see where we are going with this."

Davis says, "The people's bloodlust drove them off the deep end."

Kiro says, "That's right. And being used as 'tools' to satisfy human's bloodlust enraged those four dragons. Odd-Eyes, Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom got really pissed."

Keiko asks, "And that's when they became that…that creature?"

Kazuto says, looking at Supreme King ZARC, "That's right. They strove to become the best because that pleased them, but they went insane and felt that humanity desired destruction in which they would give them just that. The sheer power of Supreme King ZARC was incredible and no ordinary duelists can withstand them. Reo then created four cards based on the elements of nature in order to neutralize Zarc and Zara. His daughters, Ray and Pandora, took them and combined them with the powers of another dragon that they found, the all-powerful Genesis Omega Dragon, and the powers of Serena and Sugu."

Sailor Mercury Fusion Dimension counterpart, Sailor Mercury FD, says, "And the power was so great that it broke the world into two timelines and this timeline into four dimensions with Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Kazuto being reborn as four groups of three people with us being reborn in the different worlds maybe more than one person."

Kari says, "But the souls of Ray and Pandora were reborn into the counterparts of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial and Zarc and Zara divided themselves into the eight of them too."

Sailor Uranus FD says, "They were waiting in the eight of them…just waiting for the day to come back together."

Sailor Uranus says, "And the times when Kitten and Celestial went 'berserk' must have been moments when the two of them were trying to take over them!"

Tuxedo Mask says, pointing to Supreme King Zarc, "Serena and her counterpart are in there now! We need to find a way to free them!"

Naruto says, pointing to Arc-V, "That's simple! We've got to bring Suguha-chan out of there!"

Kazuto says, "Naruto's right! Sugu might be our only hope of defeating Zarc and Zara and freeing Serena and her counterparts from that creature!"

Kotone asks Kazuto, "But how, Kazuto?" Kazuto gives a nervous look before a loud 'explosion' is heard in which they see Supreme King Zarc going on a rampage.

White Heart says, "It won't matter if that overgrown lizard busts everything up!"

Green Heart says, "Not to mention the machine."

Riku says, "Vert's right. If that machine gets destroyed, Suguha and her counterparts might be lost to us."

Naruto yells out, strongly, "Not going to happen!"

Gatomon says, "We need to keep that overgrown dragon away from that machine until we figure a way to get out!"

Veemon says, "And keep that mean dragon from blowing everyone up and stop the machine from combining the worlds."

Yolei says, sarcastically, "No pressure."

Hiyori asks, "What do we do now?"

Davis says, seriously, "We need to split up and figure out how to get Suguha and her counterparts out of that machine as well as that stop that machine along with protecting the people from that. Our smartest members are going to need to be ones that figure out how the heck do we bust this machine without busting Suguha and the worlds with it."

TK says, with a nod, "That's actually a good plan."

Yolei asks, curiously, "Davis with a good plan?"

Davis glares at Yolei and Mimi asks, "Weren't we fighting each other a while ago?"

Tai yells out, "This isn't the time, Yolei! Right now, we've got the plan!"

Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Mercury, "You and your counterpart are up, Mercury!" Sailor Mercury and her Fusion Dimension counterpart activate their visors and use their computers to scan Arc-V.

Izzy says, taking out his laptop, "I'll help with that."

Matt says, with a nod, "Good idea, Izzy."

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"We're on our way, Suguha-chan. Hang on."_

Davis tells CPUs, "Neptune, can you and your fellow goddesses take care of the people?"

Black Heart says, with a grin, "Ha! Just watch us work!"

Sailor Mars says, "You can't destroy it since Meatball Head and her counterparts are trapped in that thing!"

Black Sister says, annoyed, "We know that!"

Orange Heart says, with a smile, "Don't worry. We'll stop that overgrown lizard."

Purple Sister says, nervously, "I don't think that it will be that easy."

Sakura says, "Be careful out there."

Naruto says, with a nod, "You might be goddesses, but we don't know that 'thing' is capable of! Remember, it took the breaking apart of an entire universe to stop it last time!"

Purple Heart says, nodding her head, "Right."

Immediately, the CPUs take off and Compa says, "Be careful, Nep-Nep."

Sakura tells Compa, with a smile, "She'll be okay, Compa. But right now, I'm going to need your help."

Compa asks, curiously, "My help."

Sakura says, "I hate to say this, but there are going to be a lot of people hurt by that fiend and they are going to need help. We're going to need to treat them."

IF says, "Sakura is right, Compa."

Compa says, with a nod of determination, "Right."

IF says, "Marvy and I will head out to help the people."

As IF and MarvelousAQL head off, Riku says to Sora (M) and Kairi, "We should help to."

Sora (M) says, with a nod, "Right, Riku." Kairi nods her head in agreement in which Sora (M), Riku, and Kairi join IF and MarvelousAQL to assist the people as the CPUs race off to hold back and delay Supreme King ZARC.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"We're on our way, Sugu. Just hang on!"_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown universe**_

Within one of the many worlds that are getting 'linked' with the Fusion Dimension, there is a familiar anthropomorphic blue hedgehog with green eyes, white gloves on his hands, and red and white sneakers on his feet. He is watching the whole scene from the Fusion Dimension from a 'rip' in the scene acting as a scene.

Just then a familiar high male voice says, "Sonic!" The blue hedgehog looks to see yellow-orange anthropomorphic fox with two tails, white gloves on his hands, and red and white sneakers on his feet in which the fox is using his two tails like a helicopter blade to propel himself through the air.

When the fox lands, the blue hedgehog, none other than the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog, says, "Hey, bro!"

The fox looks at the scene and he asks, shocked, "Whoa! What's that?"

Sonic responds, "If you ask me: Big trouble, Tails."

The fox, Sonic's best friend, Miles 'Tails' Prowler, says, "No kidding, Sonic."

Sonic asks, "Any chance of getting over there?"

Tails replies, shaking his head, "No way. With reality in such flux with whatever is merging the worlds together, I doubt it."

Sonic gives a shrug and he says, "Well, it's okay. I'm sure that someone is taking care of that problem."

Tails asks, "How can you be so sure, Sonic?"

Sonic says, with a grin, "Call it a 'hero's intuition' good buddy."

Tails says, "I hope so."

Sonic says, "Anyway, let's make sure that Eggman doesn't try anything until whoever is fighting that has taken care of this big problem." Elsewhere in this Sonic universe, we find Sonic's archenemy, Doctor Eggman, in one of his current bases, looking at multiple screens and is thinking on how to take advantage of the situation for his own benefit.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back within the center of the fusion of worlds, the Fusion Dimension, chaos reigns as Supreme King ZARC, rampages through the Venice-like city since due to the 'worlds fusion', firing beams of energy all around in which the CPUs are trying their best to protect the people from them while counterattacking against the massive dragon.

Purple Sister says, "It is so powerful…"

Supreme King ZARC says, "Puny beings. You call yourselves 'goddess' and even if that's so, you are fighting a being that's the ultimate existence itself."

Green Heart asks, "You think yourself even superior to deities?"

Supreme King ZARC yells out, "We are the ultimate existence! We govern all even the heavens above! Experience that power for yourself!" Supreme King ZARC unleashes a powerful shock that sends the CPUs flying away hard and they yelp as they are hit.

When they manage to stop themselves, Orange Heart says, "Wow! The big lizard packs a punch!"

Purple Heart says, with a nod, "I agree, Uzume. This isn't going to be easy."

Black Heart says, "Uni, you and Nepgear try to keep her distracted!"

Black Sister says, "Okay, Noire!" Black Sister tells Purple Sister, "Let's do this, Nepgear!"

Purple Sister says, with a nod, "Okay!" Black Sister and Purple Sister fly forward and start to fire their weapons on Supreme King ZARC, which hit home, but they are nothing other than annoyances to the massive dragon. On the meanwhile, on the ground, IF, MarvelousAQL, Sora (M), Riku, and Kairi are focused on getting people away from the fighting and to relative safety while trying to keep them from going into a mass panic.

Kairi says, "It's okay! Please don't panic everyone!"

IF yells out, "Keep in an orderly fashion!" Back to the battle, Orange Heart unleashes a powerful sound attack from her microphone, but Supreme King ZARC brushes it off like it is nothing.

Supreme King ZARC says, "Is that all? I accept your courage! It takes one to battle with such hope while the battle is completely hopeless! Allow us to show you!" Supreme King ZARC unleashes a powerful roar that sends Orange Heart flying and backflipping through the air causing her to yelp all the way.

Purple Heart says, shocked, "Uzume!" Purple Heart, White Heart, Black Heart, and Green Heart then zip through the air in which they launch their attacks against Supreme King ZARC.

" **Cross Combination!** "

" **Lace Ribbon Dance!** "

" **Tanzerin Trombe!** "

" **Rainy Ratnapura!** "

Purple Heart slashes with her sword, Black Heart unleashes a combination of slashes with her sword and kicks, White Heart slams down her axe/hammer, and Green Heart unleashes rapid fire strikes with her spear. Supreme King ZARC, however, takes the attacks in stride and doesn't even flinch from the assault.

White Heart asks, stunned, "What the heck?!"

Supreme King ZARC says, with a dark sly tone, "Not bad, but not good enough!" The four CPUs then barely dodge getting hit by another beam of energy from ZARC's mouth, but the shockwave sends them flying backwards somewhat.

White Heart says, "Damn it! This overgrown lizard is tougher than the Deity of Sin!"

Green Heart says, with a nod, "Agreed, Blanc. I don't think that we've had trouble with the Dark CPUs at this level."

Purple Heart asks Orange Heart, "Uzume, do you think that your Sharing Field will contain them?"

Orange Heart says, shaking her head, "Nope. The big lizard is much together than those naughty giants. Uzume's Sharing Field wouldn't hold them!"

Supreme King ZARC shouts out, "You are no challenge for us! You and those foolish humans will fight us and lose! And keeping fighting until all things end!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Then try us!" Everyone looks to see Sailor Star and Sailor Orion, both of whom have duel disks similar Serena's and Suguha's duel disks attached to their armored left wrists, fly up.

Sailor Orion asks, "Do you accept our challenge?"

Supreme King ZARC responds, "So, our prey has truly stepped up?" Just then ZARC's chest area starts to glow in which a dark orb comes out of its body and floats down to the ground in which it takes the form of a figure.

The figure looks to be a female with Serena's/Sailor Moon's face, black hair in Serena's hairstyle, sinister golden eyes, dark pink-red lips, and wearing an outfit that looks like a female version of Astrograph Sorcerer's outfit with a black version of Serena's and Suguha's duel disk attached to her left wrist.

Sailor Star asks, "Serena-chan?"

Sailor Orion says, plainly, "It isn't her."

The female figure says, in ZARC's female voice and sounding similar to Junko Enoshima, "I am Zara, one half of the whole of Supreme King ZARC."

Sailor Star yells out, strongly, "Why do you look like Serena-chan? What have you done with her?"

The female figure, Zara, responds, with a sinister smile, "I have absorbed all versions of that wretched girl. She no longer exists."

Orange Heart shouts out, "Liar! Liar!"

Sailor Orion says, with a plain tone, "I agree. If you were able to exist within Serena and Suguha, then Serena is somewhere trapped in you."

Zara says, with a sinister smile, "Believe what you wish, but now, you are the first of this wretched race to go into oblivion." Zara activates her duel disk in which the 'energy blade', the Real Solid Vision part that contains Monster and Pendulum Zones has one part of it shaped like dragon's head, and the rest of Supreme King ZARC turns into a mist that gets absorbed into the duel disk turning into a dueling deck. Sailor Star and Sailor Orion activate their duel disks, all three dueling decks are shuffled, and their duel disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist. As the words 'Field Magic: Crossover' is heard causing dozens and dozens of Real Solid Vision platforms to appear all over, the three duelists draw five cards from their respective decks.

"Duel!" Sailor Star, Sailor Orion, and Zara say in unison as their duel begins causing hundreds upon hundreds of Action Cards to rain down all over the area.

Starting Scores:

Zara: 4000

Sailor Star: 4000

Sailor Orion: 4000

Zara says, "We shall take the first turn! Bear witness! To the ultimate power that defeat the greatest of championships! That brought worlds to their knees!"

White Heart says, annoyed, "She sure loves to blab!"

Zara says, putting one card into the main slot, "I shall start off with Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Zara draws two cards, displays two Pendulum Monsters, Supreme King Gate Zero (0/0) and Supreme King Gate Infinity (0/0), and she yells out, "I take scale zero, Supreme King Gate Zero, and scale thirteen, Supreme King Gate Infinity, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Zara puts the two cards on her duel disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors in her disk's Monster Card Zones in which the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, where the number 0 below Supreme King Gate Zero and number 13 below Supreme King Gate Infinity.

Sailor Orion and Sailor Star are surprised and Sailor Star asks, shocked, "Pendulum?"

Sailor Orion asks, with narrowing eyes, "With a scale that's zero to thirteen?"

Zara says, with a sinister smile, "With this scale, I can summon monsters that are levels one through twelve this turn!" As a circle of light appears on the field, Zara says, putting two cards on her duel disk, "Pendulum Summon! Appear, our dragon kin: Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm!" Two lights come from the circle of light and they are revealed to be two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm (1800/1200 X 2), sinister looking dragons with coloring and markings similar to Supreme King ZARC, in attack mode. Zara says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn!"

Sailor Star says, drawing a card, "My turn!"

Zara says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my face-down: Gamble!" Zara's face-down card is revealed to be the Gamble trap card and Zara says, "Since I have no cards and you have six, I can flip a coin and when it lands heads, I get five new cards!"

Sailor Orion says, "You mean 'if' and if you get tails, you lose a turn."

The coin flips display to be tails, Sailor Star says, excitedly, "We win!"

Zara responds, with a sinister smile, "Only fools would think so." Sailor Star and Sailor Orion give confused looks and Zara says, pushing another button on her disk's touch screen, "I play my other trap: Probability Change!" Zara's other face-down is revealed to be the Probability Change trap card and Zara says, "I negate a coin toss and redo, but it can't be the same result!" Sailor Orion and Sailor Star glare as the second coin flip is heads in which Zara draws five new cards.

Sailor Star says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate Machine Angel Absolute Ritual spell card!" As a flame appears on the field, Sailor Star says, discarding her Cyber Tutubon (1800/1600), "I sacrifice my Cyber Tutubon in order to bring out my Cyber Angel Natasha!" Sailor Star puts a Ritual Monster card on her duel disk and Cyber Angel Natasha (1000/1000), a female armored centaur monster, appears in the field in defense mode. Sailor Star says, "And since Tutubon was used for a Ritual Summoning, I can retrieve one Ritual spell card from my graveyard!" A card comes out of Sailor Star's graveyard slot, she puts into the main slot of her disk, and she says, "And now, I activate Machine Angel Absolute Ritual again, but this time, I use its other effect! I return Cyber Tutubon from my graveyard to my deck in order to play another Natasha in defense mode!" Cyber Tutubon goes from Sailor Star's graveyard to her deck, which is reshuffled, and Sailor Star puts another Ritual Monster card on her duel disk causing a second Cyber Angel Natasha (1000/1000) to appear on the field in defense mode. Sailor Star says, "And now, Natasha's ability activates! I target one other monster on my field and gain life-points equal to half of its attack points!" Both Natasha glow as Sailor Star's life-points increase by 1000 and Sailor Star says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Current Scores:

Zara: 4000

Sailor Star: 5000

Sailor Orion: 4000

Sailor Orion says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Orion says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I play Blackwing-Jin the Rain Shadow!" Soon after, Blackwing-Jin the Rain Shadow (600/500) appears on the field in attack mode in which Sailor Orion says, putting another card on her duel disk, "Since I control another Blackwing, I can play Blackwing-Gladius the Midnight Sun!" Blackwing-Gladius the Midnight Sun (800/1500) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Orion says, putting another card on her duel disk, "I can also play Blackwing-Bora the Spear the same way!" Just then Blackwing-Bora the Spear (1700/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Orion says, "I tune Jin the Rain Shadow with Gladius the Midnight Sun and Bora the Spear!" Jin the Rain Shadow turns into a star that turns into ring that surrounds both Gladius the Midnight Sun and Bora the Spear, turning them transparent, and causing a column of light to appear on the field as Sailor Orion gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck. Sailor Orion says, " _Darkened gales, become the wings that soar from resolved hope! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Orion puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she says, "Soar, Black-Winged Dragon!" Out of the light, Black-Winged Dragon (2800/1600) appears on the field in attack mode in which Sailor Orion's Mark of the Dragon on her right arm.

Zara says, with an amused smirk, "I see. You are trying to reach your precious Moon Princess through your 'link' as Signers. How amusing."

Sailor Orion says, putting two cards into the main slot, "I end my turn."

Zara says, drawing a card, "My move!" Zara says, looking at her hand with a wicked smirk, "Or should I say, OUR move. It is time for you to feel our true might." Zara says, "I Overlay both Darkwurms and build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Zara takes an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck and puts it on top of both Darkwurm monster cards on her duel disk which are now on the same Monster Card Zone in which she says, "Fangs of pitch-black darkness, rise up against this foolish oppression! And now, I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), with two Dark Overlay Units surrounding it, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Star and Sailor Orion gasp and Sailor Star asks, shocked, "Dark Rebellion?!"

Zara responds, with a wicked smirk, "Why are you so surprised? He is one of our kin. We were originally one." Zara yells out, "I activate Dark Rebellion's effect! I detach its Overlay Units to drain half the power of your pathetic dragon and boost the power of my kin by that same amount! Treason Discharge!" Dark Rebellion absorbs it Overlay and unleashes dark violet lightning that binds Black-Winged Dragon causing it to go from 2800/1600 to 1400/1600 while Dark Rebellion goes from 2500/2000 to 3900/2000 while Sailor Orion sneers at this. Zara says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then I play Gateway to the Supreme King! Since I have Supreme Gate Zero and Infinity in my Pendulum Zones, I can revive all Supreme King monsters in my graveyard, but all monsters that are revived are banished from the field at the end of the turn!" Just then both Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm (1800/1200 X 2) returns to the field in attack mode and Zara says, "Next, I activate Supreme King Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect! By destroying this card and Infinity, I can add any Fusion spell card from my deck to my hand!" Both said monsters in the Pendulum Zones vanish in which a card comes out of Zara's deck and into her hand in which Zara says, putting one card on her duel disk, "When a card on my field is destroyed, I can bring forth the master of time, space, and the stars! Now, come forth, Astrograph Sorcerer!" Soon after, Astrograph Sorcerer (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are stunned and Purple Heart says, stunned, "That creature!"

Sailor Orion says, "Zarc's and Zara's monster and what they used to be reborn."

Zara says, getting a card out of her deck, "Since Astrograph Sorcerer was summoned this way, I can choose one monster that was destroyed this turn and add a copy of said monster to my hand!" Zara says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I activate my Polymerization spell card! And I use it to fuse my two Darkwurms together!" Both Darkwurms goes into a fusion vortex while Zara gets a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck in which she says, putting it on her duel disk, " _Twin servants of the supreme being, untie to form your mighty kin! Fusion Summon!_ Come forth, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) appears on the field in attack mode and Zara says, "Starve Venom's ability now activates! It gains the attack power of one monster on your field and I choose your weakened wretch of a dragon!" Starve Venom Fusion Dragon then goes from 2800/2000 to 4200/2000 and Zara says, displaying a Pendulum Monster known as Dark Tune Magician (1000/1000), which has a dark-clad dwarf-like magician with a dragon head shaped cap on its head, "Next, I use the effect of Dark Tune Magician! I can Synchro Summon by using him and a monster in my hand!" Zara discards that card and White Wing Magician (1600/1400) Pendulum Monster card causing both monsters to appear on the field in which Dark Tune Magician turns into three stars that turn into three rings, turning White Wing Magician transparent, and as a column of light appears on the field, Zara yells out, as she gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, " _Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down our enemies with your brilliance! Synchro Summon!_ " Zara puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come forth, kin of wind and light, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Just then Zara laughs evilly as a powerful dark aura surrounds him.

White Heart asks, annoyed, "Now what?"

Purple Sister says, nervously, "Something tells me that we are about to find out."

Zara says, "And now, by banishing Astrograph Sorcerer and the four Heavenly Dragons from my hand, field, or graveyard, I can activate its effect! Astrograph Sorcerer, have them become our food!" Astrograph Sorcerer vanishes in which he creates a dark vortex in which a card flies out of Zara's hand and she yells out, "The four Heavenly Dragons: Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, and add Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Become our foundation!" Dark Rebellion, Clear Wing, and Starve Venom glow as they vanish into the vortex with the card, revealed to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) Pendulum Monster card, and causing a massive black and dark red storm cloud to appear, raining blood red lightning which crashes all around.

White Sister (Ram) asks, "What is going on here?"

White Sister (Rom) says, "I'm scared."

Green Heart says, nervously, "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Zara yells out, "The ultimate dragon that reigns in the fifth dimension and supervises the Heavenly Dragons! Now, you will become one with us! Integration Summon! Come forth, Supreme King ZARC!" Zara then takes to the air and vanishes into the dark cloud in which the cloud dispels to reveal Supreme King Z-ARC (4000/4000), the massive dragon that our heroes and heroines have been fighting before, appears on the field in attack mode. Zara then appears on Z-ARC's forehead and her voice speaking with another voice, a male one, says in perfect unison, "We are a Fusion-Pendulum monster, but due to our ability, we are also a classified as a Synchro Monster and XYZ Monster as well with a XYZ rank equal to our level of twelve!"

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "They are a Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Monster?!"

The entity before them, Supreme King ZARC, responds, "We are the ones that govern all! We are the ultimate existence itself!"

Sailor Orion asks, curiously, "What are they?"

Supreme King ZARC says, "It is over." Supreme King ZARC yells out, "Behold our power! When we are summoned to the field, all cards on our opponent's field are wiped out!"

Sailor Star and Sailor Orion gasp in shock and Sailor Star asks, stunned, "What?!" Blood red lightning destroys both Natasha and Black-Winged Dragon as well as the face-down cards of Sailor Star and Sailor Orion.

Sailor Orion says, shocked, "Such…power…"

Purple Sister says, shocked, "They're helpless!"

Supreme King ZARC says, as the part of it that's Zara on their forehead inserts a card into main slot of their disk, "We activate our Destruction Rebirth spell card! By discarding our entire hand, we can draw cards based on the number of cards that we destroyed this turn!" Supreme King ZARC discards the final card in their hand and then draws seven cards from their deck in which she says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then we activate our Supreme Pendulum spell card! As long as this card remains on the field, when a Pendulum Monster is out on the field, we can also use one of their Pendulum Effects as well."

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "What?"

Supreme King ZARC says, as they put another card into the main slot, "Then we activate our Mist Body equip spell and give ourselves this card! Now, we can't be destroyed in battle!" Supreme King ZARC says, "Behold our power! We attack Sailor Orion directly!"

As Z-ARC prepares to attack, Sailor Orion leaps up, grabs an Action Card, and she says, putting it in her disk's slot, "Action Magic: Evade!"

Supreme King ZARC responds, "Useless! Our Pendulum Effect, thanks to our spell, now activates! Once per turn, when our opponent adds a card outside of the Draw Phase or Damage Phase, it is automatically destroyed!" Sailor Star and Sailor Orion gasp as a blood red lightning bolt renders the Action Magic card useless. Supreme King ZARC yells out, "Now, be gone! We attack you directly!" Supreme King Z-ARC fires a powerful beam of energy at Sailor Orion and she holds her arms out to defend herself in which the attack slams into her with terrific force causing a massive explosion in which Sailor Orion gives a yell of pain and agony as she is sent flying right into a building where she hit with a mighty 'crash' creating a massive hole in the building while losing 4000 life-points as well as the duel.

Sailor Star says, horrified, "Shion-chan!" The CPUs fly over to where Sailor Orion was sent in which she emerges from the hole with helmet destroyed, her armor quite to very badly damaged, sporting a mighty bruise and several cuts on her face, and she falls to her right knee.

Purple Heart asks, "Orion, are you okay?"

Sailor Orion says, with a grunt, "I…I'll survive." Sailor Orion holds her right arm around her armored waist showing that she may also have bruised and/or broken ribs as well. As Supreme King ZARC's laughter rings over the whole of the area, Sailor Star looks back at the massive fiendish dragon.

Supreme King ZARC says, with an evil sly tone, "And you are next. The era of the Sailor Scouts is over."

Sailor Star says, with a strong tone, "Never! We will get Serena-chan back from you and we will stop you like before!"

Supreme King ZARC laughs evilly and responds, "Not likely, but it will be amusing to see you try, bug!"

Just then a male voice booms, "We shall see who is a bug, you overgrown lizard!" Everyone looks to source to see Kite with an activated duel disk and sparks around his body as a computer voice is heard saying 'Intrusion Penalty: 2000 points'.

Sailor Star says, "Kite-san!"

Kite says, "I'm here to get Tsuki back and I'll crush you to do it!"

Supreme King ZARC responds, with a wicked sly tone, "We would like to see you try." Supreme King ZARC says, putting two cards into the main slot of their disk, "We end our turn!"

Current Scores:

Supreme King ZARC: 4000

Sailor Star: 5000

Kite: 2000

Sailor Orion: 0

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, USS Enterprise**_

Back on board the USS Enterprise, those aboard the bridge are witnessing the battle against Supreme King ZARC on the main screen in which Queen Serenity has joined those already on the bridge.

Ryoko says, "Damn. They are getting their butts kicked."

Ayeka says, annoyed, "It is obvious to see Ryoko."

Sammy yells out, "We need to get down there!"

Ange tells Washu, "Has you 'so-called genius' figured a way to get us down there?"

Washu responds, annoyed, "Hey, I AM a genius! The greatest genius of my universe and beyond!" Washu then says, "But even geniuses need a bit of time to figure things out sometimes."

Sammy says, seriously, "Time is the one thing that they don't have!"

Just then a beeping sound is heard and Tusk says, "There is someone trying to contact us."

Ryoko asks, surprised, "Someone got through to us?"

Tenchi asks, "Who is it?"

Tusk says, curiously, "Yen Sid…"

Washu yells out, "Put him on now!"

Tusk responds, nervously and surprised, "R-Right!" Tusk pushes a button on the console of the communications console.

Yen Sid's voice booms over the speakers, "Hello? Are you there?"

Washu says, excitedly, "Ah, Master Yen Sid, good to hear from you!"

Yen Sid replies, "Good to hear you, too, Miss Washu!"

Washu responds, "Geez, old timer! You are just to formal! Just call me Washu or 'Little Washu' if you wish!"

Yen Sid retorts, "I see that you haven't changed one bit. But lest you forget on calling me 'old'…"

Washu yells out, annoyed, "Hey! Hey! You, of all people, should know better!"

Ryoko asks, annoyed, "Is this the time?"

Yen Sid says, "I believe that your daughter is correct, Washu. This isn't time for chit-chat. I know that ZARC has been revived and the Moon Princess and her counterparts have been absorbed into that fiend, but I know what needs to be done."

Washu asks, "What's that?"

Yen Sid reports, "Sammy Tsukino must get to the Arc-Five machine now."

There are looks of shock and Sammy asks, "Me?"

Yen Sid retorts, "Yes. It may disgust you, but Kayaba had put the key to the salvation of all from ZARC within you through it wasn't its original purpose."

Sammy asks, shocked, "He did what?!"

Yen Sid says, "I believe that you got a 'hint' of such a thing when you were the one able to access the realized Aincrad."

There are looks of shock and Washu says, "Kayaba put something in him during the SAO beta test."

Yen Sid says, "Correct." There are looks of shock and Sammy remembers what happened on their mission to find his sister, Suguha, Asuna, Kari, and Hinata.

Sammy thinks in his mind, looking at his hands, _"What did he do to me? What did he put inside of me?"_

Yen Sid then says, as if sensing Sammy's distress, "Young Sammy Tsukino, this isn't the time to get distressed. You are needed if your sister is going to be saved."

Sammy is surprised by Yen Sid knowing of his 'distress' and Washu asks, "Since you are calling to tell us this, you have a way to get him down there, right?"

Yen Sid responds, "Yes, I do. However, due to the dimension fusion going on, I can only him send and only him, but I have already arranged 'guardians' to help him to Arc-Five. I have already sent what's needed to the ship's transporters. Good luck."

As the communication cuts off, Sammy says, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go already!"

As Sammy heads down to the turbolift, Tenchi says, "Hold on, Sammy!"

Sammy says, "There is no time! You heard what the guy said! I'm needed down there and I've had to wait around for over two years as I watched my sister waste away as she fought for her life as well as the other players' lives in SAO! I'm not going to stand around anymore!" Sammy stomps into the turbolift with Washu quickly going with him as they head for the transporter room.

Ryoko says, "The kid has some major guts, I can say that. Hopefully, he and that old guy knows what they are doing."

Tenchi says, with a nod, "We hope so too." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement as they look back towards the screen to witness what's happening down on the planet.

Queen Serenity thinks in her mind, _"Please Serenity. Come back to us."_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Returning down to the planet, we find Heathcliff watching the whole thing 'play out' from a hidden location.

Heathcliff says, "Soon, the final act will begin." Heathcliff then takes out his Keyblade and in his mind's eyes, he sees Aincrad floating in front of a massive blue heart.

 **End of Chapter 64**

Okay, I know! I'm ending practically on another cliffhanger! Personally, I think that there is going to be a lot of them in this final arc and from what I'm calculating, it is going to be the final arc of the story. With Supreme King ZARC's appearance, we are winding down the story and now, you are realizing how the two 'timelines' of my **Sailor Moon Online** stories are 'linked'. Will there be a 'crossover' of the 'timelines' in the future? Well, you are going to have to read and find out! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	65. Supreme Kings' Rampage

The action is really heating up, everyone! ZARC has been revived and he/she is on the rampage causing all sorts of terror, chaos, and destruction in which it seems like our heroes and heroines seem to be quite powerless to stop ZARC. However, there is a 'hint' of hope at the end of the last chapter, but what is it and what does it have to do with Serena's/Sailor Moon's younger 'Earth brother'? Well, you are going to have to read and find out, everyone! I know that this is getting repetitive, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 65: Supreme Kings' Rampage**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Hyper Dimension Gamindustri, Planeptune**_

Within the home dimension of the Hyper Dimension CPUs, we are in the Basilicom of Planeptune as the Oracle of Planeptune, Historie, looks up into the sky and sees the 'tear' in the sky showing what's happening in the Fusion Dimension with the battle against Supreme King ZARC which isn't going well as Sailor Orion has been viciously defeated by the evil entity.

Historie says, "In all my years, I never thought that I would see such an evil. This evil being is far more powerful than Deity of Sin or the CPU of Tari from the Ultra Dimension. Neptune…Everyone…Be careful…"

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Standard Dimension, Digital World**_

Within the Digital World, we find Azulongmon and Gennai looking at the same scene unfold in the skies of the Digital World.

Gennai says, "The worst has happened."

Azulongmon says, "Indeed, my friend. The great world-shattering evil has been revived."

Gennai says, with a nod, "They are back to ravage the worlds as they have done in the original timeline."

Azulongmon says, "It is amazing that a few of us remember the original timeline."

Gennai says, "I believe that he and his counterpart in the other timeline knew about this."

Azulongmon asks, "What about our counterparts there?"

Gennai says, "From what I learned, my counterpart in the other timeline has said that his Davis, Kari, and Suguha are trapped within an altered version of Sword Art Online created by former beta testers of the game that didn't get trapped in SAO."

Azulongmon says, "I see."

Gennai says, "He isn't sure that you-know-who of his timeline is involved."

Azulongmon says, "We know that they are in contact with each other and know of each other's existence. The two timelines that once made up the original timeline are eternally bound, but they are separate enough to make any aid from 'that creature' impossible."

Gennai says, "However, it may be best since it was plenty of luck that creature assisted probably only of the cards created by Reo Akaba and the powers of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial with the abilities of the daughters of Reo."

Azulongmon says, "Indeed, old friend."

Gennai says, looking up, "Even if and when they win, do you think that IT will allow things for the Digital World to go as they are? You know what's been happening in the Digital World as of late."

Azulongmon says, "Yes, I do. My hot-headed friend forgets that it was the aid of the human world that allow us to ascend the level of Sovereign. Ever since my ascension, I kept wondering why the great tree that ruled us all allowed this."

Gennai says, "When one battle ends, another will soon begin."

Azulongmon says, "True, my friend, but at the moment, there is the focus on surviving this battle and it is difficult to say the least." Gennai can only nod his head in agreement as he watches the events unfolding from the tear between universes in the sky.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Returning to the Fusion Dimension, we find Supreme King ZARC, in their monster form of a similar name, Supreme King Z-ARC (4000/4000), facing off against Sailor Star and Kite, who has just joined the duel, but suffering 2000 life-points 'intrusion penalty' due to him not being originally part of this duel. Sailor Orion has just been defeated and the attack's sheer power sent her flying into a building and leaving her wounded in which the CPUs take her off to get medical attention despite Sailor Orion's silent protests.

Sailor Star says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Star says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I put one card face-down and end my turn."

Kite says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Kite says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Cipher Wing!" Just then Cipher Wing (1400/1200) appears on the field in attack mode and Kite says, putting two more cards on his duel disk, "Since I have a Cipher monsters on my field, I can special summon Cipher Wing from my hand and I have two more!" Soon after, two more Cipher Wing (1400/1200 X 2) appear on the field in attack mode and Kite says, "Now, I release one of my Cipher Wing in order to double the level of the other two!" One Cipher Wing vanishes and Kite yells out, "And now, I Overlay both of my Cipher Wings and build the Overlay Network!" The remaining Cipher Wings turn into lights that goes into a vortex on the ground while Kite takes an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck and puts it on Monster Card Zone where the Cipher Wings' cards were stacked. Kite yells out, "Galaxy shining in darkness, embody the demon of revenge and become my servant! I XYZ Summon Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (3000/2500) with two Light Overlay Units orbiting appears on the field in attack mode.

Supreme King ZARC says, "An XYZ user? How interesting."

Kite says, "I activate Galaxy-Eyes Cipher's dragon's ability! By removing one Overlay Unit, I get control of one of your monsters! You belong to me, ZARC! Go, Cipher Projection!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units and protects light from its wings at Supreme King Z-ARC.

Supreme King ZARC responds, "Fool! No one controls us!" Supreme King ZARC says, "Our power prevents us from being destroyed and targeted by any and all card effects!" Sailor Star and Kite give looks of shock as Z-ARC creates an energy field that negates Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's light.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, _"And thanks to her equip spell, ZARC is untouchable! They can't be destroyed!"_

Kite says, putting one card into the main slot, "While you are safe from my effect, you aren't safe from this! I play Rank-Up Magic: Cipher Ascension! Now, I rank up Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon into a monster that's one rank higher!" Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon goes into a vortex while Kite puts an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's card and he yells out, "Galaxy shining in darkness, unleash that inner and unyielding light and become the guiding ray that illuminates the future! Go, Rank-Up XYZ Evolution! Descend, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon (4500/3000) with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode. Kite says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Megamorph equip spell and give it to my Galaxy-Eyes! Since I have less life-points than you, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon's attack points are doubled!" Soon after, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon goes from 4500/3000 to 9000/3000.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, excitedly, _"That's it! Even though we can't destroy ZARC, we can still damage him! Kite-san did it!"_

Supreme King ZARC just smiles at this and Kite yells out, "Neo-Galaxy Eyes, attack Z-ARC now! Cipher Stream of Horror!"

Neo Galaxy-Eyes fires its attack at Z-ARC and Supreme King ZARC says, with a wicked smile, "You really think it is that simple, XYZ user? You should know better!" Supreme King ZARC pushes a button on their duel disk and yells out, "I activate our trap: Pendulum Re-Set!" Supreme King ZARC's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a Pendulum Monster with what looks like a tuning fork and Supreme King ZARC says, "Since we have no Pendulum Monsters in our Pendulum Zones and we, a Pendulum Monster, is out on the field, we can take Pendulum Monsters face-up in our Extra Deck and re-set them in our Pendulum Zone, but only if they have a lower level or rank than the Pendulum Monster on our field!" Two cards come out of Extra Deck of ZARC's disk and Supreme King ZARC says, displaying Supreme King Gate Zero (0/0) and Supreme King Gate Infinity (0/0) Pendulum Monster cards, and she yells out, "We take scale zero, Supreme King Gate Zero, and scale thirteen, Supreme King Gate Infinity, and re-set the Pendulum Scale!" Supreme King ZARC puts the two cards on the duel disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on the disk's Monster Card Zones in which the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, where the number 0 below Supreme King Gate Zero and number 13 below Supreme King Gate Infinity.

Kite asks, "And what's that supposed to do? You can't stop my attack, invincible or not!"

Supreme King ZARC says, "Supreme Gate Zero's Pendulum Effect! As long as we remain on the field, we take no damage!" Sailor Star and Kite gasp in shock as Neo Galaxy-Eyes' attack is absorbed into Supreme King Gate Zero.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, _"Oh no! And as long as ZARC can't be destroyed due to the spells and its own abilities, ZARC can't take damage at all!"_

Kite says, with a sneer while putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn."

Supreme King ZARC draws one card from their deck and says, "We are the ultimate existence and none can stand in our way! Allow me to demonstrate! Supreme King Gate Infinity's Pendulum Effect! While we remain on the field, we gain life-points equal to the attack points of one monster on the field and we choose your Neo Galaxy-Eyes!"

Kite asks, shocked, "What?!" Supreme King ZARC/Z-ARC glows in which their life-points go up by 9000 more points!

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, shocked, _"Oh no! If this keeps on, there is no way we can win!"_

Supreme King ZARC says, putting one card into the main slot of the disk, "Then we activate our Dark Scales card! Since both Supreme Gates Zero and Infinity are in our Pendulum Zones, we can summon as many Pendulum Monsters that are face-up in our Extra Deck! Return, Darkwurm!" When Supreme King ZARC puts two cards from their Extra Deck onto their duel disk, two Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm (1800/1200 X 2) return to the field in attack mode and Supreme King ZARC says, "And now, we take our Darkwurms and Overlay them to build the Overlay Network!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Zara takes an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck and puts it on top of both Darkwurm monster cards on her duel disk which are now on the same Monster Card Zone in which Supreme King ZARC says, "The fangs of rebellion that live in the pitch-black darkness! Give in and obey me! I XYZ Summon Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion!" Out of the vortex, Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion (2500/2000), a corrupted version of Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon with similar 'green markings' as Supreme King Z-ARC, appears on the field in attack mode with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it.

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "Dark Rebellion?"

Supreme King ZARC says, "Dark Rebellion, attacks Neo Galaxy-Eyes!" As Dark Rebellion charges in to attack and Supreme King ZARC says, "We activate Dark Rebellion's effect! By detaching one Overlay Unit, your monsters' power becomes zero and Dark Rebellion gains attack points to its original attack!" Dark Rebellion absorbs one of its Overlay Units in which it shoots dark violet lightning that binds Neo Galaxy-Eyes causing it stats to go from 9000/3000 to 0/3000 while Dark Rebellion goes from 2500/2000 to 7000/2000!

Sailor Star says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Kite says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I don't think so! I activate Overlay Guard Armor!" Kite's face-down card is revealed to be a Quick-Play Spell card with a picture of an XYZ Monster creating a shield with its Overlay Units and Kite says, "By detaching all over Neo Galaxy-Eyes Overlay Units, I negate its destruction and battle damage equal to the number of Overlay Units that Neo Galaxy-Eyes has!" Neo Galaxy-Eyes absorbs its two Overlay Units and Dark Rebellion's attacks bounces off a shield protecting it.

Supreme King ZARC says, "So, even if we attack, it would be useless? Well played, but it won't protect you for long." Supreme King ZARC says, with a wicked smirk, "We end our turn!" Dark Rebellion then goes from 7000/2000 back to its original 2500/2000 with Neo Galaxy-Eyes going from 0/3000 back to 9000/3000 due to Dark Rebellion's effect being done.

Current Score:

Supreme King ZARC: 13,000

Sailor Star: 5000

Kite: 2000

Sailor Star says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Star says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards!"

After Sailor Star draws two cards, Supreme King ZARC says, "Have you forgotten our power already? Allow me to remind you! My Pendulum ability activates and your cards are now destroyed!" The two cards that Sailor Star draw spark before they vanish from her hand.

However, Sailor Star says, with a grin, "Thank you. You did exactly what I wanted you to do." ZARC gives a confused look and Sailor Star says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! All of us are now forced to draw until we have a full hand!"

Supreme King ZARC gives a look of surprise and ZARC says, with a wicked smirk, "Ah, I see. You made me waste my power. How clever. This makes the game more interesting." Sailor Star, Kite, and ZARC draw from their decks until they have half-a-dozen cards in their respective hands each.

Sailor Star says, with a plain tone, "You also given what I need by destroying the two cards that I drew earlier! I activate Natasha's ability! By removing another Cyber Angel from my graveyard from play, I can revive her! And I remove the Cyber Angel Idaten that you forced me to send to my grave earlier!" A card come out of her graveyard that she puts 'out of play' and Cyber Angel Natasha (1000/1000) return to the field in defense mode in which Sailor Star says, "And now, Natasha, when summoned this way, can take control of one of your monsters!"

Supreme King ZARC says, with an evil smirk, "Fool! We can't be controlled by anyone!"

Just then ZARC's eyes wide and Sailor Star says, with a grin, "I know, so, that's why I'm taking Dark Rebellion!"

As Natasha glows, ZARC says, with a wicked smile, "Wrong!" ZARC pushes a button on their disk's touch screen and ZARC says, "Activate trap: Supreme King's Judgment!" ZARC's other face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of Z-ARC in front of a scales in which ZARC says, "With us on the field, you can't take control of any Supreme King Dragon monsters on our field!"

Natasha's glow fades away and Sailor Star says, "I activate the effect of the second Natasha in my graveyard! By removing the Benten in my grave, I can revive her as well!" Another card comes out of the graveyard slot of Sailor Star's disk and she puts it 'out of play' in which the other Cyber Angel Natasha (1000/1000) returns to the field in defense mode.

ZARC says, with a wicked smile, "Our trap prevents you from taking our kin."

Sailor Star says, "That's not what I was going for. I activate my Natasha's effect! Now, I can increase my life-points by the half of the attack of another monster that I control!" Sailor Star's life-points then increase by 1000 and Sailor Star says, putting two cards in the main slot of her disk, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn."

Current Score:

Supreme King ZARC: 13,000

Sailor Star: 6000

Kite: 2000

ZARC says, taunting tone in their voice, "Is that all? We are so disappointed."

Kite says, drawing a card, "Don't you ever shut up? It's my move!"

ZARC says, with a wicked smile, "And we can't wait to see what you have next, XYZ user. Entertain us."

Kite says, with a serious tone, "You are going to be more than entertained, ZARC! I'm going to end you and bring Tsuki back!" ZARC gives an evil smile as Kite thinks in his mind, _"Easier said than done. This creature can't be destroyed or targeted by effects and thanks to his or her spell, this fiend can't be destroyed in battle. As long as this overgrown lizard remains on the field, ZARC takes no damage from either battle or effects and every turn, ZARC can gain more life-points in which I already gave that fiend over ten thousand! Now, ZARC has a perverse form of Tsuki's dragon on the field and it is a tough cookie as well! Well, I won't stop! I will get Tsuki back!"_

( **Elsewhere; on the meanwhile** )

Around this time, we find ourselves in a made-up treatment center with Sakura and Compa with MarvelousAQL and IF assisting when they can with the CPUs leading in an injured Sailor Orion for treatment in which Sakura examines her with a medical jutsu.

Sailor Orion says, "I'm just…fine."

Sakura tells Sailor Orion, "Several broken and bruised ribs is far from fine, Shion. I can't believe that he hit you so hard with your Valkyrie powers."

Sailor Orion says, "ZARC is far from an ordinary foe."

White Heart says, "No kidding."

Sailor Orion says, "I need to get back there."

Sakura says, sternly, "Not with that those ribs, you aren't. Now, stay still and let me heal you." Sailor Orion just stays silent as Sakura uses her medical jutsu to treat Sailor Orion's injuries which are being helped by Orion's Sailor Scout healing while Sora (M), Riku, and Kairi assist in bringing people to relative safety as Kite and Sailor Star battle against ZARC.

( **At Academia; A short time afterwards** )

Rejoining those that are Academia, Sailor Mercury, Standard and Fusion versions, are working with Izzy and Declan as they are researching on how to release Sailor Celestial, all of four of them, from Arc-V as well as stop the fusing of the worlds which is happening all around them while Kazuto looks out into the distance.

Rika tells Kazuto, "Hey, Kazuto! Asuna is a tough girl and she is a Sailor Scout!"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I know, Rika."

Keiko says, "We'll get Serena and Suguha back."

Kotone says, "We won't give up."

Kazuto says, with a weak smile, "Yeah."

Tuxedo Mask is looking over towards the battle with ZARC and Sailor Uranus tells him, "We'll get her back."

Tuxedo Mask says, "I know. I can sense her within ZARC and I can feel her agony."

Sailor Jupiter says, "We know how you feel, Darien. We just want to get in here."

Tai says, "Yeah, dude. But jumping in there without knowing how to rip her out that overgrown lizard isn't going to help her."

Yolei asks Davis, "Isn't that your job?"

Davis says, annoyed, "Very funny, four-eyes."

TK asks, nervously, "Is this really the time?"

Gatomon says, "I think that plenty of us are in the same position. This is really making my tail twitch."

Naruto says, "No kidding! I can't stand this!"

Sailor Galaxy says, "I know, Naruto-kun. I feel so helpless."

Kushina says, "We know sweetie, but we can't give up."

Minato says, "If there is a way, they will find it."

Sailor Mercury tells Declan, "Thank you, Declan-san."

Declan responds, "There is no need for thanks. Both of us are on the same side. Thanks to my knowledge, I was able to access Reo's personal files and gather all information that I can."

Izzy says, "We can use it to figure out on how to turn this thing off safely."

Ken says, "I doubt it will be easy."

Tai asks, "When has it ever been easy?"

Hiyori thinks in her mind, looking at Arc-V, _"Suguha…"_

They hear a loud 'boom' and Sailor Jupiter says, "Man! They must be getting more intense out there!"

Sailor Mars says, "That can be seen from here, Jupiter."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Asuna…"_ On the meanwhile, Davis and Kari look at each other and nod at some kind of unsaid agreement.

( **Around the same time; In another part of the Fusion Dimension** )

In another area of the Fusion Dimension, Sammy Tsukino is looking at Supreme King Z-ARC/ZARC from a distance where the battle between them, Sailor Star, and Kite is going on.

Sammy says, "Geez! I thought that thing was huge before!" Soon after, Andrew and Ryoutarou come over with both of them dressed like they were in SAO as Agil and Klein.

Ryoutarou says, "No kidding, bro. Geez!"

Andrew says, "And Serena is trapped in that thing? Man!"

Sammy says, "Okay, we've got get to that Academia place! It is the only way that we can get Meatball Head out of that overgrown lizard!" Just then all three of them yelp to see what look like to be 'ghosts' of people.

Ryoutarou yells out, fearfully, "Who or what are they?!"

Andrew asks, curiously, "People?"

Ryoutarou says, "Dude, people AREN'T see through!"

Sammy says, "We don't have time to worry about 'ghosts'."

Andrew says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right." Andrew tells Ryoutarou, "Let's go." Sammy, Andrew, and Ryoutarou, a bit nervously, head off to find their way to Academia in order to for Sammy to complete his 'work' to save his sister, Suguha/Sailor Celestial, and the multiverse.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Unknown world**_

Heading yet to another Earth affected by the dimension fusion, we are within that Earth's Japan and all over that Japan, there are particular young teenage girls looking at what's happening in the Fusion Dimension from the 'rips' in the sky. With them are strange animals or 'fairies' are by these girls' sides and they are confused, concerned, and/or a mixture of both until strange chaotic 'portals' or 'tears' in the fabric of space-time are form in which they are swept in.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back in the Fusion Dimension, we return to the battle between Sailor Star and Kite against Supreme King ZARC as Kite takes his turn.

Kite says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "First, I start with this: Luminous Dragon Ritual!" Kite discards his Galaxy Dragon (2000/1000) monster card and he says, putting a Ritual monster card on his duel disk, "I release my Galaxy Dragon in order to play Paladin of Photon Dragon!" Soon after, Paladin of Photon Dragon (1900/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Kite says, as a card comes out of his deck, "But now, I release my Paladin in order to play a monster that burns brighter than the fiercest star! With power like a super nova! Meet Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon!" Kite put the card on his duel disk causing Paladin to vanish and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Kite yells out, "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, attack Dark Rebellion now!"

As Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon moves in to attack, Supreme King ZARC says, "Fool! Have you forgotten what our kin is capable of? Allow me…!"

Kite says, with a grin, "Allow me to show you what my dragon is made of! Galaxy-Eyes' ability activates! Both it and Dark Rebellion are now banished!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon and Dark Rebellion vanish from the field and Kite says, "And now, with the end of the Battle Phase, they return!" Just then Dark Rebellion and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon return to the field in which Kite says, with a smirk, "And now, Galaxy-Eyes gains five hundred attack points for every Overlay Unit that your previous dragon lost!" Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon then roars out as it goes from 3000/2500 to 3500/2500 and Kite says, with a smile while putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Ah, well! It looks like your Dark Rebellion can't use its ability anymore! Too bad! And if you think that you are going to get revenge against my Galaxy-Eyes, you might want to think again! I end my turn!"

Supreme King ZARC says, with a smirk, "You think that you can scare us XYZ user! Allow us to show you true fear!" Supreme King ZARC draws a card and says, "Our turn! First, our Supreme Gate Infinity's ability activates and we gain life-points equal to the power of one of your monsters!" Kite snarls as Supreme King ZARC's life-points increase by 9000 more points and Supreme King ZARC says, putting one card into the main slot, "We activate our Dragon's Mirror spell! By removing Fusion Material monsters from our graveyard from play, we can summon a Fusion Monster Dragon monster! We remove our two Darkwurms!" Both Supreme King Dragon Darkwurms appears on the field, goes into a fusion vortex, and Supreme King ZARC says, putting a Fusion Monster card from the Extra Deck on their duel disk, " _Servant kin of the shadows, untie to form venomous fangs of supremacy! Fusion Summon!_ Appear now, Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom!" Out of the fusion vortex, Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom (2800/2000), a corrupted and sinister version of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, surprised, _"A darker version of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon?"_

Supreme King ZARC says, putting another card into the main slot, "Next, we activate Dimension Gate of Supremacy! Since there are Supreme Gate cards in our Pendulum Zones and we are on the field, we can revive all Supreme King monsters removed from play back to the field!" Just then both Supreme King Dragon Darkwurm (1800/1200 X 2) reappear on the field in attack mode and Supreme King ZARC says, putting yet another card into the main slot, "Supreme Tuning! When we are out on the field, one monster can count a Tuner monster now!"

Sailor Star says, nervously, "Tuner? Oh no!"

Supreme King ZARC says, "And now, we tune one of our Darkwurms with another Darkwurm!" One Darkwurm turns into four stars that turns into four rings that surround the other Darkwurm turning it transparent before a column of light appears on the field a Supreme King ZARC gets a Synchro Monster from the Extra Deck of their duel disk causing ZARC to say, " _Kin of wings of light! Deceive your enemies with your sharp talons! Synchro Summon!_ " Supreme King ZARC puts the Synchro Monster card on their duel disk and says, "Come forth, Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing!" Out of the light, Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing (2500/2000), a corrupted version of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode. Supreme King ZARC says, with an evil smile and sly tone, "And now, Clear Wing's ability activates! When summoned, Clear Wing destroys all of my opponent's monsters!"

Sailor Star gasps in shock and Kite asks, stunned, "What?!" Just then Clear Wing shines a light down in which destroys both Natasha, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon, and Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon.

Sailor Star says, stunned, "Our monsters!"

Supreme King ZARC says, with an evil sly tone, "Next, we use Supreme King Starve Venom's effect! It can gain the name and power of one monster on the field or in the graveyard! We choose Cyber Angel Natasha!"

Sailor Star asks, shocked, "What?" Starve Venom reaches into a gateway, pulls out Cyber Angel Natasha, and absorb her.

Supreme King ZARC says, "We use Natasha's effect and gain life-points equal to half of the power of one monster on our field! We choose our monster form!" Supreme King ZARC's life-points than goes up by 2000 more points.

Kite asks, with a snarl, "How many more life-points can this fiend gain?!"

Supreme King ZARC responds, with an evil sly tone, "You won't find out! To honor you, we will attack you directly!" Z-ARC then swings its right fist towards Kite himself.

Sailor Star prepares to push a button on her duel disk's touch screen, but Kite shouts out, "Don't use that yet!" Sailor Star recoils in surprise as Kite runs away as quickly as he can and leap as soon as Z-ARC's fist slams into the ground in front of him causing him to scream out as he is sent flying several stories into the air from the sheer force of impact and shockwave causes by the attack as he loses 4000 life-points as well as his place in the duel.

Sailor Star says, shocked, "Kite-san!" As Kite starts to fall, he is catches by none other than AeroVeedramon, Veemon's Ultimate form.

Kite gives a look of surprise and AeroVeedramon says, "Hey! Don't look so surprised!" Sailor Star is shocked and she then looks to see Davis, with an activates duel disk attached to his left wrist, as his form is 'sparkling' as a computer voice says 'Intrusion Penalty: 2000 points'.

Sailor Star says, "Davis!"

Supreme King ZARC says, "Well, if isn't the hot-head warrior of miracles and life!"

Sailor Star gives a look of surprise and Davis says, "It seems you remember me, pal."

Supreme King ZARC says, "Indeed, Motomiya! Other than Celestial, Moon, Ray, and Pandora, you were the one of the worst pains in our necks! It was because of you that Ray and Pandora brought out Genesis Omega Dragon in the first place!"

Sailor Star's eyes widen and Davis says, with a grin, "I live to displease you, two, wacky freak jobs!"

Supreme King ZARC says, "So, you wish to stop us again! This time, you don't have your precious princesses, Ray, or Pandora to save our ass as well as Genesis Omega Dragon! Not even the Crimson Dragon can defeat us! We are the ultimate existence!"

Davis asks, "Are you going duel or are you going to blab all day?"

Supreme King ZARC responds, putting two cards into the main slot of their disk, "We end our turn!"

Current Scores:

Supreme King ZARC: 24,000

Sailor Star: 6000

Kite: 0

Davis: 2000

AeroVeedramon brings Kite to Sailor Sun and Nefertimon in which Sailor Sun transfers Kite to Nefertimon causing Sailor Sun to say, "Nefertimon, get Kite-san to Sakura."

Nefertimon respond, "You got it, Kari!" Nefertimon flies off before Kite could say or do anything while Sailor Sun and AeroVeedramon look on to see Davis helping Sailor Star against ZARC.

( **Back at Academia; on the meanwhile** )

Returning with the rest of our heroes and heroines, they are still within Academia as they still try to figure out how to get Suguha and her counterparts out of Arc-V while also stopping the fusion of the worlds.

Keiko says, seeing something and in a shocked tone, "Look!" Everyone then looks to see what looks like transparent images of people all around them.

Kotone asks, confused, "What's going on?"

Hiyori asks, "Who are they?"

Sailor Pluto says, "People lost between worlds."

Sailor Saturn asks, "People lost between worlds?"

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "People that have become trapped in-between the realms as they merge together, Firefly."

Sailor Jupiter says, concerned, "That's not good."

Sailor Pluto says, nodding her head in agreement, "Indeed, Jupiter. We can't be sure that they will get through okay, get trapped between realms, or worse."

Tai says, "Damn! We need to hurry this up!"

Matt tells Tai, "We know how you feel, Tai. Our family and friends could get trapped by this. We're all worried."

Sailor Uranus says, "And Davis and Kari have run off against ZARC."

Yolei says, "Davis is a good duelist, but even he might be over his head!"

TK says, "You might be right, Yolei, but Davis is one of our best shots to hold back that overgrown lizard until we get Suguha out of there and stop the dimension fusion."

Ken says, with a nod, "I agree. He is our best bet against ZARC." Ken thinks in his mind, concerned, _"However, I am concerned that Yolei has a point, Davis. Be careful out there."_

Naruto pounds his right hand into his left palm and Kazuto asks Sailor Mercury, "How does it look?"

Sailor Mercury responds, "This technology is very complex and if I do one thing wrong, I could place not only Suguha in danger, but also our worlds as well as ourselves."

Izzy says, "Indeed. This is just like you-know-what all over again."

Joe tells Izzy, "Let's not go there Izzy."

Just then Sammy's voice booms, "Guess that's why I'm here." Everyone looks to see Sammy, Andrew, and Ryoutarou enter the room.

Sailor Jupiter asks, surprised, "Sammy?"

Kazuto asks, surprised, "Agil? Klein? I mean…?"

Andrew says, "Easy, man."

Ryoutarou says, with a grin, "Sorry that we're late, bro. Traffic was terrible."

Tai asks, "What are you doing here?"

Andrew says, pointing to Sammy, "Just helping bring the only person that's going to bring Kazuto's sister back."

Sailor Venus asks, confused, "Say what?"

Ryoutarou says, "Believe me, you aren't going to believe what the dude is going to say next on how he is going to do that."

Sammy brings out his Keyblade and Kazuto asks Sammy, "How are you going to rescue Sugu from inside that thing?"

Sammy replies, "By doing something that I can't believe that I'm doing: I'm summoning Aincrad itself here."

There are multiple gasps and Rika yells out, "Say what?!"

Andrew says, "Believe me, we couldn't believe when we heard about this from that Yen Sid guy."

Kazuto says, "I thought so. This has to do with what Kayaba put in Sammy back in the SAO beta test."

There are plenty of confused looks at Kazuto and Andrew says, with a nod, "That's right. Figures that you know such a thing, bro."

Sailor Uranus says, realizing something, "Sammy was part of the SAO beta test!"

Sammy says, with a nod, "Bingo."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Sammy is a former SAO beta tester like me and during the beta test, which lasted around a month, Kayaba must have downloaded something into Sammy via his NervGear."

Yolei says, nervously, "That's beyond creepy."

Sammy says, sarcastically, "Tell me about it. I don't think that what he put in me was supposed to be used like this, but right now, this is the best chance for my Meatball Head sister's 'royal sister' and for Meatball Head herself."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sammy, "How can Yen Sid-dono be sure?"

Kazuto says, "Aincrad is short for An Incarnating Radius and it represents space and time itself. Its axis is time and the floor represented space."

Andrew says, with a nod, "Now that I think about, it makes sense bro."

Keiko asks, "So, bringing Aincrad here will help free Suguha?"

Sammy says, with a nod, "That's what I was told."

Tai says, "I don't like it."

Kazuto says, "Neither do I, but right now, we need to save Sugu and through her, save Serena and all our worlds. Time is one thing not on our side."

Minato says, nodding his head, "I agree. We need to do something."

Sammy says, pointing his Keyblade at Arc-V, "No kidding. Here goes something!" For a moment, nothing happens, but then the tip of Sammy's Keyblade glows in which it sends a beam into Arc-V creating a beam of light that goes into the sky itself.

Matt says, "Now, we really need Davis to hold the line."

Yolei says, "No joke, Matt. We're going to be sending a message: 'We're doing something to mess you up right here'."

As whatever Sammy is doing is going on, Naruto thinks in his mind, _"Hold on, Suguha-chan! We're on our way!"_

( **Back with ZARC; A bit later on** )

Returning to the battle with ZARC, Kite has been 'knocked out' of the fight and Davis has come in to take his place in which Sailor Star continue to endure as she takes her turn.

Sailor Star says, "I activate Natasha's effect! I remove the other Natasha in order to revive this one!" A card comes out of graveyard slot of Sailor Star's duel disk and Cyber Angel Natasha (1000/1000), once again, returns to the field in defense mode. Sailor Star says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Chaos Gem Draw! For every monster removed from play, I can send one Crystal Beast to the graveyard!" Three cards come out of Sailor Star's deck and as her deck is reshuffling, Sailor Star discards Crystal Beast Emerald Turtle (800/2000), Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger (1600/1000), and Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth (1700/1600), and Sailor Star says, drawing three cards, "And with that, I can draw three cards."

ZARC retorts, with a sinister smirk, "Fool! Did you forget our power? We activate our Pendulum Effect and your cards are destroyed!" The three cards that Sailor Star drew spark before they vanish, but Sailor Star gives a sly smile causing ZARC to get confused.

Sailor Star says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Mining for Magical Stones! I discard two cards from my hand to retrieve one spell from my graveyard!" Sailor Star discards two cards, takes a card out of her graveyard slot, and she says, putting one card on her duel disk, "And now, since I have SEVEN Crystal Beasts in my graveyard, I can summon my greatest monster: Rainbow Dragon!" In a bright light, Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Star says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then I play Card of Sanctity! Forcing all of us to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" All three duelists draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands with Davis only have to draw one card in which Sailor Star says, "And due to Natasha's ability! I gain life-points equal to half of Rainbow Dragon's attack points!" Sailor Star's life-points go up by 2000 more points and Sailor Star says, putting one card into the main slot, "And then I end my turn with one card face-down!"

ZARC asks, annoyed, "Is that all? We are getting annoyed!"

Current Score:

Supreme King ZARC: 24,000

Sailor Star: 8000

Davis: 2000

Davis says, drawing a card, "You are going to get more than annoyed, lizard breath! I draw!" Davis says, displaying Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I use scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Davis puts the two cards onto the Pendulum Zones of his disk causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on his disk's Monster Card Zones in which said monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, with the number 1 below Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in which Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Pendulum Shift! I change the scale of one Pendulum Monster on the Pendulum Scale! I change Mirage Dragon's scale from eight to ten!" The number below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon goes from 8 to 10 and Davis says, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through nine this turn! Pendulum Summon!" Davis puts three cards on his duel disk and he says, "Let's do this, guys! Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, three 'lights' come from the circle, and they are revealed to be Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600), Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver (2000/2600), and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon (2500/2000) appear on the field in attack mode.

Supreme King ZARC says, with a sneer while looking at Phantom Dragon, "That mockery of our kin will be erased."

Davis says, leaping into the air, "Don't count on it!" Davis grabs an Action Card and he says, putting it into the main slot of his disk, "Action Magic: Special Draw! I draw one card for every monster Special Summoned during this turn!"

Davis draws three cards and Supreme King ZARC says, with a sinister smile, "Are you just dense or don't you listen fool? We use our Pendulum ability and get rid of that card!"

When the three card that Davis draw vanish, Davis says, with a sly grin, "That's what I wanted you to do!" Supreme King ZARC gives a surprised and confused look and Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Repeating Alchemy spell card! When a spell effect is negated during my turn, I can use this guy to use the effect of the any spell used during the previous turn! Namely, Star girl's Card of Sanctity!" Sailor Star draws a card from her deck while Davis draws half-a-dozen cards from his deck. Davis says, "And now, I use Dissolver's ability and fuse him with Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon leaves the column of light and goes into a fusion vortex with Dissolver in which Davis says, putting a Fusion Monster card on his duel disk, "I Fusion Summon Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon (2500/3000) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "And thanks to Vortex Dragon's ability, I can send one monster on the field back to your hand and I choose your Clear Wing!" Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon creates a vortex in which Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing vanishes from the field and returns to Supreme King ZARC's Extra Deck causing ZARC to snarl in which Davis says, with a smirk, "Ah, what's the matter? Annoyed? Get ready to feel worse! I use the ability of Odd-Eyes Synchron and tune it with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon emerges from its column of light and Odd-Eyes Synchron turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, making it transparent, and creating a column of light on the field while Davis gets a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. Davis says, " _Celestial flames gather here, burn with the flame of a dragon's star! Synchro Summon!_ " Davis puts the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk and he yells out, "Time burn it up, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Out of the light, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon (2500/2000) comes to the field in attack mode.

Supreme King ZARC says, with a confident smile, "Your pale imitations of our kin don't scare us!"

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "It will! I activate my Odd-Eyes Advent card! By sending Pendulum Monsters from my hand or field, I can use this to bring out a Dragon type Ritual monster!" Davis discards Dragoncaller Magician (2400/1000) Pendulum Monster card and he says, putting a Ritual Monster card on his duel disk, "By sending good old Dragoncaller packing, I play Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon!" Soon after, Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon (2800/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "And he is bad news for you since he sends all of your spell and trap cards back to your hand!"

Supreme King ZARC yells out, shocked, "What?!" Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon unleashes a burst of anti-gravity that causes Supreme King ZARC's two Pendulum Cards and their field's spell and traps card to vanish and reappears in their hand.

Sailor Star says, excitedly, "Yes!"

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I activate my Card of Destruction! That means that we lose our hands and we draw a new hand for our decks!"

Supreme King ZARC yells out, angrily, "You will pay for this insult to us, Motomiya!" All three duelists discard their hands to the graveyard slots of their respective duel disks with Sailor Star draws six new cards, Davis draws three new cards, and ZARC draws thirteen new cards.

Davis retorts, tauntingly, "Ah, you sore since I broke your precious combo? Too bad, lizard breath!" Davis says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Now, I play my Banner of Courage spell card! With this baby remaining on the field, all my monsters gain two hundred attack points during the Battle Phase!" Soon after, Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon goes from 2500/2000 to 2700/2000, Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon goes from 2500/3000 to 2700/3000, and Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon goes from 2800/2500 to 3000/2500 in which Davis says, "Gravity, take Starve Venom!" Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon unleashes a gravity ball at Starve Venom, destroying it, and ZARC growls as they lose 200 life-points and Davis yells out, "Vortex, send Dark Rebellion flying!" Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon creates a powerful storm that sends Dark Rebellion flying before it shatters into pieces in which ZARC snarl as they just lose 200 more life-points.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, excitedly, _"He did it! The damage was only minor, but Davis has prevented ZARC from being immune to damage and destruction as well! We have a chance now!"_

Davis says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I think that I made a fool of you enough today. I'll end my turn with these!"

Current Score:

Supreme King ZARC: 23,600

Sailor Star: 8000

Davis: 2000

Supreme King ZARC yells out, enraged, "How dare you?! HOW DARE YOU?! We will destroy you, Motomiya!" Supreme King ZARC draws one card from their deck and yells out, "Our turn!" Just then ZARC notices a light and turns to source in which ZARC sees the light coming from Academia in which ZARC says, sneering, "We see! You think us a fool? You are keeping us distracted as you are attempting to revive that wretched Celestial to stop us!"

Davis thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Damn! Busted!"_

AeroVeedramon says, nervously, "That's not good."

Supreme King ZARC yells out, strongly, "You will pay for your arrogance!" Just then Supreme King ZARC gives out a mighty roar and dozens upon dozens of dark portals start to appear all over the place.

Sailor Star asks, "What's going on?!"

Davis says, nervously, "Something not good." Out of those portals, all sorts of Duel Monsters of all shapes, sizes, and types come flooding out of the portals.

Sailor Sun asks, confused, "What is this?"

Supreme King ZARC gives an evil laugh and says, with a wicked sly tone, "These are the agents of chaos of the Shadow Realm! They don't care if all is destroyed since they wish to destroy everything themselves!"

As the Shadow Monster prepare to rampage, AeroVeedramon shouts out, "I don't think so!" He rams one of the Shadow Monsters and it screeches before shattering as if a Solid Vision projection while Sailor Sun uses her sword to cut through several more and destroying them in the same manner.

Davis yells out, "Kari! AeroVeedramon!"

Sailor Sun says, "We'll take care of these things! You and Sailor Star keep fighting ZARC and we'll handle them!"

AeroVeedramon says, nervously, "There is too many of them!" Soon enough, a lot of them are flying towards Academia and Sailor Sun and AeroVeedramon are swamped with hundreds to thousands of Shadow Monsters already making them unable to stop them.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, worriedly, _"Kirito-kun! Everyone!"_

Supreme King ZARC says, with an evil sly smile and tone, "You won't have to worry about them! You will enjoy them in extinction soon enough!"

Davis yells out, strongly, "Oh, really? This duel is far from over!"

Supreme King ZARC responds, with an evil sly tone, "We shall see worm!" Davis and Sailor Star stood their ground as they prepared for ZARC's next assault.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, USS Enterprise**_

Back on board the USS Enterprise, those still onboard the now reality traveling starship are looking at the scene of what's happening down on the planet especially those on the bridge.

Ryoko says, "They're in trouble."

Ange says, sarcastically, "No kidding."

Washu says, "Well, Master Yen Sid's plan only could manage to get one person through and that was Sammy."

Tenchi asks Washu, "Can't you do anything Washu?"

Washu says, with a grin, "Well, thanks to Master Yen Sid sending me the data, I might have an idea."

Tusk asks, curiously, "Might?"

Washu says, "This is going to take a while. A lot less than without Master Yen Sid's help, but it is still going to be a while. Genius can't be too rushed."

Ryoko says, annoyed, "Oh, brother."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, The World that Never Was**_

Returning to the headquarters of Organization XIII, said organization, regrouping after the 'debacle' in the Super Dimension Gamindustri, are witnessing what's going on in the Fusion Dimension.

Xigbar asks, with a sly smirk, "Isn't that something?"

Young Xehanort asks Master Xehanort, "What do you make of this?"

Master Xehanort responds, "Something that we need to keep close attention to."

Saix asks, curiously, "Why is that?"

Master Xehanort replies, "It may give us best opportunities or the creation of our worst enemies even beyond Sora, Riku, and the King." The other members of the organization can't help to wonder what dark Keyblade Master meant by his words, but they decide to stay silent and keep looking as events in the Fusion Dimension play out.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Returning back to the Fusion Dimension, we are at the temporary triage center created by Sakura and Compa and they are under attack by the legions of Shadow Realm monsters unleashed by Supreme King ZARC with the CPUs fighting them off with IF, MarvelousAQL, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, and Sakura acting a second line of defense for those that can't defend themselves.

White Sister (Ram) freezes a group of Vampire Bats and she says, "Ugh! There is just so many of them!"

Black Sister says, "No kidding! This is too much!"

Purple Sister says, "I know, Uni, but these people can't protect themselves!"

Purple Heart says, "That's why we need to be their line of defense!" Sakura uses her chakra enhanced strength to create boulders from the concrete ground to fling at the enemy and crush them.

White Heart says, annoyed, "They are just like roaches! Every time you squash one, a dozen more take their place!"

Green Heart impales a group of Harpie's Brothers and she says, "Well, these 'roaches' have all sorts of deadly abilities, Blanc." As if to make her point, Green Heart dodges fireballs from a pair of Solar Flare Dragons.

Kairi and Riku use ice spells to freeze a group of monsters while Sora (M) smashes them to pieces with his Keyblades in which Kairi says, "There are just too many."

Sora (M) says, "We know, Kairi, but these people need us!"

Riku says, with a nod, "Sora is right, Kairi. We are the best defense right now." Kairi nods her head as she continues to defense the triage center with MarvelousAQL and IF aid with their own combat skills as well.

( **At Academia; around the same time** )

Within the Academia building, our heroes and heroines are having plenty of troubles of their own as swarms of Shadow Realm monsters are attacking them with the Sailor Scouts, minus both versions of Sailor Mercury, and the Digimon, minus Veemon and Gatomon, who are with their partners in the city, are fighting them to keep them away from Arc-V as Sammy is using his Keyblade to seemly summon Aincrad, the 'death castle' of SAO, to somehow use it to free Suguha and her counterparts from Arc-V machine.

" **Ice Wolf Claw!** "

MetalGarurumon unleashes a barrage of ice missiles that strikes home against dozens of the monsters while Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Uranus unleash a combination lightning storm with F5 level tornado that devastates around several hundred more with ease, but thousands upon thousands more are coming towards them.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Damn! There are so many!"

Sailor Star impales another monster and she says, "I know, Jupiter-chan, but we need to keep going!"

Yolei, riding on Halsemon's back, shouts out, "How is it going back there?"

Back with Sammy, who is using his Keyblade on Arc-V and he is glowing golden, Sailor Mercury asks, "Do you know how long this will take?"

Sammy asks, "Are you seriously asking me?"

Rika says, "I would say that's a no." Back to the battle, Sailor Neptune unleashes tsunamis and water twisters from the seas around Academia that takes out hundreds of monsters while Sailor Venus creates nearly infinite energy chain whips that devastate dozens more.

Sailor Venus says, "Man! I'm sure glad that we have our Valkyrie powers!"

After using a massive flaming phoenix of vaporize even more monsters, Sailor Mars says, "No kidding, Venus, but there are still too many!" As if to prove Mars' point, a group of monsters manages to get through the Sailor Scouts and Digimon, but Tuxedo Mask and both Sailor Mercuries take up the slack while Naruto and his parents prepare to be among the final line of defense.

" **Galaxy System Storm!** "

Sailor Galaxy unleashes a torrent of stars, comets, and 'celestial bodies' as the Shadow Monsters and devastates a lot of them.

Naruto yells out, "Way to go, Hinata-chan!"

Sailor Venus says, "Yeah, girl! You are getting used to being a Sailor Scout!"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a nod, "Thank you." Sailor Galaxy then uses her Gentle Fist and **Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms** to assist them.

Ryoutarou says, "This is crazy, man!"

Andrew says, "No kidding."

Sailor Uranus yells out, "Welcome to our lives!"

Sailor Uranus FD says, "Less talking and more pounding!"

Hiyori says, looking down at Arc-V, "Suguha…"

Keiko tells Hiyori, "Don't worry, Hiyori. We're going to get them and Serena back."

Rika tells Hiyori, with a grin, "Yeah! We'll kick that overgrown lizard's butt and be back home in no time!"

Hiyori gives a weak nod and just then the light coming from Arc-V because of Sammy's actions grows stronger in which Kotone says, "Something is happening!" High in the sky, the 'light' takes form and that 'form' is revealed to be none other than Aincrad itself.

There are gasps of shock and Joe says, shocked, "Incredible…"

Matt says, "That's one way of putting it, Joe."

Mimi, on the back of MegaKabuterimon with Lillymon by her side, says, "It must bring bad memories."

TK, riding on Pegasusmon, says, "Well, a lot of memories, Mimi." Aincrad then glows as it starts to spin in a slow formation as parts of itself start to twist like gears.

Kotone asks, "What is Aincrad doing?"

Hiyori says, "It is moving around…"

Kazuto says, "Like gears."

Keiko asks, "Like gears?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah." Just then whole of the floor in the room start to shake violently and those in the lab room try to remain standing.

Rika yells out, "Now what?!" Just then the ground near and behind Sammy bursts open with such force that everyone, minus Sammy, somehow, are knocked to the floor in which Amazoness Tiger comes out of the floor in which it turns to Sammy as it prepares to attack.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Sammy, watch out!"

" **Lovely Beam!** "

Just then a pair of pink-red energy beams slams into Amazoness Tiger causing the Shadow Realm monster to shatter into pieces.

Naruto asks, confused, "What the heck was that?" Soon after, four young teen girls wearing magical girl style outfits appear.

The first one, with long deep pink hair tied in a ponytail, deep pink eyes, and wearing an outfit with a pink dress and white gloves with high-heeled boots, says, "The biggest love that covers the entire world! Cure Lovely!"

The second one, with bright blue hair in two pigtails in 'twin-tail' fashion, blue eyes, wearing a blue dress with blue sleeves around her lower arms, knee-high stockings, and white ankle-high high-heeled boots, says, "The blue wind that dances in the heavens! Cure Princess!"

The third one, with golden blond hair tied in a ponytail held by an orange bow, golden eyes, wearing an orange-golden dress with orange-golden sleeves that cover her lower arms, and white knee-high boots as well as baton in her hands, says, "The light of life that thrives on the land! Cure Honey!"

The fourth one, with long violet flowing violet hair, violet eyes, and wearing a violet dress with white sleeves that cover much of her arms, but not connected to the dress, and long white high-heeled boots that nearly cover all her legs, says, "The star of hope that glimmers in the night's sky! Cure Fortune!"

All four say in unison, "Happiness injected! Joy, fully charged! Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!"

After the 'announcement' of the four magical girls, plenty of the others didn't know what to think of this and Sailor Mars says, "And I thought that Sailor Moon was corny."

Before anything else could be said or done, Sammy says, seeing something, "Look!" Everyone then looks to see what looks like a female figure deep within the machine.

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu?!"

Naruto shouts out, "Suguha-chan?!"

Sailor Mercury, both of them, scan the figure, give perplexed looks, and Kata asks, "I only see one! Is that my sister?"

Sailor Mercury FD responds, nervously, "I'm not sure."

Kotone asks, curiously, "Not sure?"

Sailor Mercury says, "We're detecting two life signatures. One is similar to Suguha's and her three counterparts, but the others is…unknown."

Andrew asks, "Who can that be?"

Hiyori yells out, "Suguha-chan, is that you?!"

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu!"

Keiko shouts out, "Suguha!" When there is no answer, Keiko asks, "She isn't answering. What's wrong?"

Sailor Mercury says, "She is in a state of flux."

Kotone asks, "State of flux?"

Andrew says, "I think that it means that she can't be moved until she is 'reformed'."

Sailor Mercury FD says, with a nod, "Correct."

Kata asks, seriously, "But which of our sisters is she?"

Sailor Mercury says, with a shrug, "I'm not sure…"

Kazuto says, "Wait!"

Kotone asks, "What is it, Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, "It might be possible that she is the 'original' Suguha! The fused form of Sugu and her counterparts!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Mercury says, "And if that's true, then the other life-signature could…"

Declan says, "Ray or Pandora. The original daughters of my father."

Hiyori asks, confused, "But if that's true, what does that mean for our Suguha?"

Tuxedo Mask says, "That's a good question." Tuxedo Mask looks out to see another army of Shadow Realm Duel Monsters coming in and he says, "But that has to wait since we have incoming."

When everyone else looks at what's coming at them, Rika says, annoyed, "Here we go again." But then there is a bright light from the sky and Rika asks, shocked, "Now what?" Just then a blue beam, a yellow electrical beam, and golden-red solar energy beam that combine into one powerful beam appears, slams into the massive army, and destroy it in a massive explosion.

Yolei asks, shocked, "What the heck was that?!" When the group looks to the source of the beam, they see none other than Egyptian God Monsters: Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra!

Tai says, stunned, "Obelisk! Slifer! And Ra!"

Ken says, amazed, "The Egyptian God Monsters!"

The four newcomers are shocked and Cure Princess says, nervously, "They're big…"

Ryoutarou asks, "What are they doing here?"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "I believe that I can provide that answer." Everyone then looks to see Atem, with a duel disk similar to Suguha's duel disk when she first Pendulum Summon attached to his left wrist, walking up to them.

The others come in to land in the room as Tuxedo Mask says, "Atem-dono."

Sailor Venus asks, "What are you doing here?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Most likely pulled because of the 'world fusion'."

Atem says, with a nod, "Correct. Mahad has given me an idea of the situation and it isn't good. Worlds are being forced together into one world and the whole of the multiverse is suffering from the strain."

Sailor Pluto says, looking at her Fusion Dimension counterpart, "Yes, we can tell, Atem-dono."

Tuxedo Mask says, "We'll inform you of the details." Tuxedo Mask says, looking at the four Pretty Cures, "We should also find out about our new guests."

As the Pretty Cures introduce themselves, Kazuto looks at Arc-V and looks towards where the battle with ZARC is happening in which he thinks, _"Asuna, please hold on! We'll get Sugu back and we'll be on our way!"_

( **A short time afterwards; Back with ZARC** )

Returning to the battle with ZARC, Sailor Star and Davis stand their group as they prepare for Supreme King ZARC's next assault while Sailor Sun and AeroVeedramon are taking out the legions of Shadow Realm Duel Monsters unleashed by ZARC, but they have been rejoined by Nefertimon, however, they are also joined by four more Pretty Cures known as the Suite Pretty Cures: Cure Melody, Cure Rhythm, Cure Muse, and Cure Beat. Cure Melody, a young teenage girl with pink hair in two pigtails with an outfit with pink white top, pink sleeves around her lower arms, pink and white skirt, pink stockings, and pink high-heeled boots, pile drives a Drillroid right into the ground with a 'bang'.

AeroVeedramon says, with a winch, "Ouch! That has to hurt!"

Nefertimon says, "Right now, we need the help that we can get since this is getting worse."

AeroVeedramon asks, "Worse?"

Nefertimon says, "Increasingly more worlds are fusing together with this one and the appearance of these super-hero girls are just proof of that."

Sailor Sun says, "Nefertimon is right. The others need to stop the fusion and soon!"

Nefertimon says, looking at ZARC, "Our biggest problem now…" Sailor Sun and AeroVeedramon look to see Davis and Sailor Sun preparing for the onslaught of Supreme King ZARC.

Supreme King ZARC puts one card into the main slot of their disk and yells out, "We activate Supreme King's Rampage! Since we are out on the field, we can lower our life-points by two thousand in order to summon any Supreme King monsters from deck, Extra Deck, and graveyard with their abilities negated!"

Davis yells out, "Odd-Eyes Vortex Dragon's abilities activates! By sending one face-up Pendulum Monster from my Extra Deck to my deck, your spell's effect is negated and destroyed!" Davis takes Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) Pendulum Monster card from his Extra Deck, put it back in its deck, and after Davis' deck is shuffled, the image of Supreme King ZARC's spell card vanishes with a twister of winds.

Supreme King ZARC snarls and says, "You think that you are so smart, Motomiya? Think again!" Supreme King ZARC says, putting one more card into the main slot of their disk, "We activate our Hidden Armory! By discarding the top card of our deck, we can return one Equip Spell from our grave to our hand!" Supreme King ZARC discards the top card of their deck, a card comes out of their graveyard, and Supreme King ZARC says, putting that card into the main slot, "And it is our Mist Body equip spell and we equip it to ourselves! Now, we can't be destroyed in battle!"

Davis says, annoyed, "Just great." Davis says, with a serious tone, "With Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's ability! You need to pay five hundred life-points to activate card effects!"

Supreme King ZARC life-points have dropped by 1000 and ZARC says, putting one card into main slot of their disk, "Next, we activate our Mining for Magical Stones! By discarding two cards from our hand, we can get one spell card back from our grave!" Davis snarl as ZARC discards two cards, while losing another 500 life-points, takes another card out of the graveyard slot, and says, putting said card into the main slot of their disk, "And we choose Supreme King's Rampage! We lower our life-points by two thousand to bring forth our kin! Come forth, Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing! Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom! Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion! And finally, kin of the dichromatic eyes, Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes!" ZARC puts one card from his Extra Deck, one card from his deck, and two from his graveyard on his duel disk in which Supreme King Dragon Clear Wing (2500/2000), Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom (2800/2000), Supreme King Dragon Dark Rebellion (2500/2000), with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it, and finally, Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes (2500/2000), a corrupted version of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, appear on the field in attack mode while ZARC life-points drop by 2500 in which ZARC says, "We also place two Darkwurms as XYZ Material for Dark Rebellion."

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, nervously, _"We have to face these monsters again?"_

Supreme King ZARC says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Next, we activate our Supreme King's Empowerment! If our kin have their abilities negated and we are on the field, by lowering our life-points by one thousand, we can awaken their powers now!"

Sailor Star says, nervously, "Oh no!" All four corrupted versions of the Dimensional Dragons roar out as they glow as their special abilities are activated while ZARC loses another 1500 life-points

Supreme King ZARC says, "Starve Venom's ability activates! Starve Venom gains the effect of one monster on the field or graveyard this turn and I choose Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" Starve Venom extends tentacles that connect with Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon and it roars as its abilities get stolen while ZARC loses another 500 life-points.

Davis thinks in his mind, nervously, _"That's not good! Odd-Eyes Meteorburst can negate the effects of an opponent's monster during the Battle Phase! That lizard knew what I was planning for a defense!"_

Supreme King ZARC says, "You thought that you could seal our power, Motomiya? It is time that you learn your place…at our mercy…for which we have none!" Supreme King ZARC says, putting one card into the main slot of their disk, "Next, we equip Clear Wing with Supreme King Violent Spirit!" Supreme King ZARC says, "Battle! Clear Wing attacks Rainbow Dragon!" Clear Wing charges right for Rainbow Dragon and ZARC says, "Clear Wing's ability activates! The battle is negated and Clear Wing destroys the monster that it is battle inflicting that monster's attack points to you as damage!" Supreme King ZARC says, looking at Davis, "And thanks to Starve Venom's new ability, your Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's ability to negate our monsters' abilities during the battle phase are negated as well as Odd-Eyes Gravity Dragon's ability to force us to pay life-points to use effects!" Davis snarls at ZARC and ZARC yells out, "And now, Violent Spirit boosts the power of Clear Wing's ability in which now all of your monsters are destroyed and you lose life-points equal to their combined power!"

Sailor Star and Davis give gasps of shock and Sailor Star asks, stunned, "All of them?!" Clear Wing unleashes streams of light that rain down on Davis' and Sailor Star's monsters in which they are all destroyed.

Sailor Star says, pushing a button on duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment!" Sailor Star's face-down card is revealed to be Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment trap card and Sailor Star says, "All effect damage to me becomes zero this turn!"

As a shield protects Sailor Star, Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Damage Polarizer!" Davis' face-down card trap card is revealed to be the Damage Polarizer counter-trap card and he says, "Thanks to this card, effect damage to me becomes zero and all of us draw a card!" A shield forms around Davis to protect him and Sailor Star, Davis, and ZARC draw one card from their decks.

Supreme King ZARC says, with a smirk, "Then we will destroy you the old-fashioned way! Odd-Eyes, attack Sailor Star directly!"

Odd-Eyes prepares to attack, Davis says, putting the card that he drew on his duel disk, "Wrong! I play Battle Fader in attack mode!" Battle Fader (0/0) appears on the field in defense mode and Davis says, "Thanks to this guy, he appears when you declare a direct attack and now, I end the Battle Phase!"

As Battle Fader starts to ring like a gong, Supreme King ZARC says, putting one card in the main slot of their disk, "You are mistaken, fool! We activate Supreme King's Domination! Any effect to end the Battle Phase is stopped right in its tracks!" Battle Fader's gong-like ring stops and Odd-Eyes continues its attack on Sailor Star.

Sailor Star says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "I activate my trap: Waboku!" Sailor Star's next face-down card is the Waboku trap card and Sailor Star says, "Thanks to this trap card, all battle damage to me this turn is negated!" A trio of maidens protects Sailor Star from Odd-Eyes' attack.

ZARC says, with an evil smile, "But Motomiya has no protection!" ZARC yells out, "Starve Venom, attack Battle Fader!" As Starve Venom prepares to attack Battle Fader, ZARC says, "Starve Venom can also inflict piercing damage to our opponent!"

There are multiple gasps and AeroVeedramon shouts out, "Davis, get out of there!"

Starve Venom fires his attack right for Battle Fader and Sailor Sun yells out, worriedly, "Dai-kun!"

Davis thinks in his mind, _"I can't let this end! There are too many people counting on me! I refuse to let it end like this! I won't give up!"_

( **At that exact moment; Back at Academia** )

Returning to the inside of Academia, there is a bright rainbow glow coming from the center of Arc-V and Sailor Mercury asks, curiously, "What is that?" When everyone looks at Arc-V, an eruption of 'rainbow energy' comes from it that throws everyone to the floor in which Naruto manages to catch Cure Princess.

Naruto asks her, "You okay?'

Cure Princess says, with a nod and a slight blush, "Y-Yes." Naruto then looks at the 'rainbow energy' which has turned into a column that goes high into the sky and a winged female figure emerges from it.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Who?" Just then everyone covers their eyes as there is a bright flash of light, but the bright flash of light vanishes as quickly as it started and when everyone can see again, the 'rainbow energy' and the figure are gone!

Rika asks, confused, "What the heck was that?"

Hiyori looking at Arc-V and she yells out, pointing to it, "Look!" When everyone looks at Arc-V, the female figure within the machine is gone!

Sailor Mercury and her Fusion Dimension counterpart use their computers and Sailor Mercury says, "They're gone! The two life-signature in Arc-Five are missing!"

Sailor Venus asks, "Could that mean…?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "We've got to head for the mainland!"

Mimi asks, confused, "Huh?"

Kazuto says, "That had to have been Sugu! And knowing her, she is heading for the battlefield!"

Kotone asks Kazuto, "Are you sure, Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I know, Kotone."

Sailor Pluto tells Sailor Mercury, "Mercury, we need you, your counterpart, and Izzy to continue work with Declan-san in order to stop Arc-Five and end the dimension fusion."

Sailor Mercury FD says, with a nod, "Right." Sailor Mercury and Izzy nod their heads in agreement.

Cody tells the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, "We can't ask you to go along with us."

Cure Lovely says, with a smile, "When we do we need an excuse to help people? We're Pretty Cure!"

Cure Fortune says, "And right now, our world is also in danger too. We have a stake in this battle."

Yolei says, with a nod of understanding, "Good point."

Tai says, "Let's move!" As our group prepares to head off, plenty of them can't help to wonder what happened and what's happening.

( **On the meanwhile; Back with the battle with ZARC** )

Returning to the battle with ZARC, Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom is unleashing his attack at Davis' Battle Fader and due to Starve Venom's ability, cause Davis enough 'damage' to knock him out of the duel and cause him a significant damage, but when the attack gets close to Battle Fader, a wall of rainbow energy then bursts out of the ground in front of Battle Fader!

ZARC yells out, shocked, "What?!"

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Action Magic: Great Escape! The Battle Phase is over!" When Starve Venom's attack hits the 'rainbow energy wall', there is a strong explosion creating a lot of smoke and dust, but when the smoke and dust clear, Battle Fader and Davis are gone.

ZARC asks, confused, "Where did they go?"

The familiar female voice retorts, "Where do you think genius?!"

ZARC gasps in shock and yells out, "No! It can't be!" ZARC looks to the source of the voice to see Davis on one of the Real Solid Vision platform with none other than Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Celestial floating nearby him with an activated duel disk attached to her left wrist with sparks of energy coming from her form. ZARC yells out, angrily, "YOU!"

Sailor Celestial responds, "That's right, ZARC! We're back! And I've got a friend that wants to say a few words!" Soon after, an 'image' of a young woman with long maroon hair and blue eyes that was seen in the scene of the original battle with ZARC appears by Sailor Celestial.

ZARC shouts out, enraged, "RAY!"

The young woman, none other than Reo's daughter, Ray, responds, "It is me, ZARC. Or should I say, Zarc and Zara. Suguha and I want our sisters back now!"

ZARC responds, with a sinister sly stone, "Ha! You can try and take them from us! We have absorbed them whole! We already have our revenge against them and we will have revenge against you! With the power that we have created to do so: The power of Pendulum!"

There are multiple gasps of shock and AeroVeedramon says, shocked, "Say what? That's not possible! Suguha was the first one to Pendulum Summon!"

ZARC retorts, "You are mistaken, worm! Pendulum was born on that day…The day that all of you separated our essence and broken our two halves into eight pieces! We vowed to return and from that, Pendulum was born!"

Sailor Celestial and Ray respond in unison, "You're wrong!" ZARC looks at Sailor Celestial and she says, "You had a hand in creating Pendulum Summoning, but it wasn't created for your revenge! The four natural energy cards that were created return things to a pure existence! Pendulum can't swing only in the presence of malice. In our battle, we sensed your desire and need and fought back against it! The battle between the will of the two of you and the will of Serena, Pandora, and the two of us kept swinging back forth and that was how Pendulum was born! We created Pendulum Summoning on that day!" ZARC gives a wide eye look of shock and Sailor Celestial and Ray say in perfect unison, "While Pendulum is the one with the power that gave you your rebirth, Pendulum is also the force that can defeat you now! Pendulum was born to keep you in check for good!"

ZARC yells out, angrily, "No!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Then we shall show by ending your terror once and for all! Let's duel!"

ZARC shouts out, angrily, "As you wish, Suguha! Ray! And I will end you once and for all! Turn end!"

Current Scores:

Supreme King ZARC: 18,600

Sailor Star: 8000

Davis: 2000

Sailor Celestial: 2000

Sailor Star says, drawing a card, "My move!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Leave everything to Ray and me, Asuna! You and Davis did an awesome job!"

Sailor Star asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Davis says, "No way! This overgrown lizard already beat two others before I jumped in!"

Sailor Star asks, "Do you have a plan?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile and a nod, "We're getting our sister back now."

When Davis and Sailor Star see the confident look in Sailor Celestial's eyes, Sailor Star says, with a nod, "Okay."

Sailor Star says, pushing a button on her duel disk's touch screen, "I activate my Rainbow Gravity!" Sailor Star's final face-down card is revealed to be the Rainbow Gravity trap card and Sailor Star says, "Since all of my Crystal Beasts are in the graveyard, I can revive my Rainbow Dragon!" Soon after, Rainbow Dragon (4000/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Star says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn."

Davis says, drawing a card, "My move!" Davis yells out, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Mirror Toll Draw spell card! Since I have no cards in my hand, I can draw cards equal to my opponent, but at the end of my turn, I have to discard cards from my deck equal to the ones still in my hand!" Davis draws six cards from his deck, puts one into the main slot of his disk, and he yells out, "Next, I play my E-Emergency Call! With it, I can bring one level four or below Elemental Hero from my deck to my hand!" A card comes out of Davis' deck, he puts it into his hand, and he says, putting one card on his disk, "Then I call Elemental Hero Prisma to the field!" Elemental Hero Prisma (1700/1100) appears on the field in attack mode and as an image of the Fusion Monster card, Elemental Hero Thunder Giant (2400/1500), appears on the touch screen of Davis' duel disk, "Then I use his ability and send one of the Fusion Material Monster for a Fusion Monster from my deck to my graveyard!" Davis takes out a card from his deck and sends his Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) Monster card to his graveyard slot in which Davis says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Then I play O-Oversoul! And now, I revive Sparkman from the graveyard!" Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) then appears on the field in attack mode and Davis says, "And now, I Overlay Prisma and Sparkman to build the Overlay Network!" Prisma and Sparkman then turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while Davis puts an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of Prisma's and Sparkman's cards which are on the same Monster Card Zone on Davis' duel disk. Davis yells out, "And now, I XYZ the embodiment of hope itself: Meet Number Thirty-Nine: Utopia!" Out of the vortex, a white cocoon with appears and that cocoon transforms into Number 39: Utopia (2500/2000), a white and golden humanoid warrior monster with two Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appear on the field in attack mode.

ZARC says, with a sneer, "Hope, huh? I shall crush that hope."

Davis says, displaying Rank-Up Magic: Numeron Force spell card, "Wrong, lizard breath! By discarding my Numeron Force spell card, I can rank up my Utopia to its highest form! Go, Hyper XYZ Evolution!" When Davis discards the card, Utopia goes into a vortex in the sky while a new XYZ Monster card appears over Utopia's card on Davis' duel disk and he yells out, "Time to fight dragons with dragons in the form of Number Ninety-Nine: Utopic Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Number 99: Utopic Dragon (4000/2000), a massive pearly white and white armored dragon with golden wings that has three Light Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode. ZARC gives a sneer and Davis says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "Then I end my turn with two cards face-down and I must discard a card from my deck!" Davis discards one card from his deck due to the effect his Mirror Toll Draw spell card.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with a sly smile, _"Great! I knew that you and Asuna wouldn't let us down! It's time to do this Ray!"_

Ray's voice booms, **"We're all with you, Sailor Celestial."** Just then images of Sachi, Yugo, Diabel, and Aaron appear in Sailor Celestial's mind in which she nods her head.

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "We start off with our Pot of Greed! This card allows us to draw two more cards!" Sailor Celestial draws two more cards from her deck and she says, displaying Pendulum Monsters, Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "And next, we set scale one, Stargazer Magician, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" She puts the cards on her disk's Pendulum Zones causing her disk's Monster Cards Zones to display the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors in which said monsters appear in two columns of light with one monster per column while the number 1 is below Stargazer and number 8 is below Timegazer. Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then we play our Pendulum Empowerment Rebirth! By discarding one card from our hand, we can revive one monster removed from play as long as their level or rank is within our Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial then displays four continuous spell cards, En Flowers, En Moon, En Birds, and En Winds, and she says, "We use the power of our Natural Energy cards, En Flowers, En Moon, En Birds, and En Winds, in order to power our spell!"

ZARC yells out, in pure flabbergasted amazement, "WHAT?!" Sailor Celestial discards the cards causing her duel disk and broach to glow in rainbow colors.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "And we are also taking our family back, ZARC! Right now!" Just then Sailor Celestial's broach and duel disk send a beam of rainbow energy right into ZARC causing the massive creature to cry out in pain and agony.

Davis yells out, shocked, "Whoa!"

AeroVeedramon asks, "What's happening?"

Nefertimon says, "She is trying to remove Sailor Moon and her counterparts from ZARC!"

ZARC screams out, in agony, "You…You won't win! They are…They are mine! MINE!"

Sailor Celestial and Ray shout out in unison, "No, they aren't! Serena! Pandora! We know that you are in there!" Somewhere deep within Supreme King ZARC, something or someone is 'stirring'. Just then the others that were at Academia, minus both Sailor Mercuries, Sammy, Izzy, Tentomon, and Declan, arrive on the scene via teleportation.

Kotone says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "Look!"

Keiko says, "It's Sailor Celestial!"

Cure Lovely says, pointing to the Suite Pretty Cures, "Hey!"

Cure Rhythm, a young teen girl with golden blond hair tied up in a single ponytail wearing a white dress with white high-heeled boots, yells out, "Lovely! Princess! Honey! Fortune!"

Sailor Celestial and Ray shout out to Kazuto and Tuxedo Mask, "Big brother! Darien! Call out to Serena! Make her know that you are there! You must wake her up! She needs you both! Hurry!"

Kazuto shouts out, "Serena, wake up!"

Tuxedo Mask cries out, pleadingly, "Serena!" Deep within ZARC, nothing seems to happen for a second, but then a powerful silver light erupts within ZARC and ZARC yells out in pain as the silver light bursts out of 'cracks' from all over the massive dragon's form.

ZARC shouts out, confused and in pain, "What…What's happening to me?! How are you doing this to me?!"

ZARC roars out in pain and agony in which Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's happening to that thing?"

Tuxedo Mask says, his hand over his heart, "It's Serena." Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Serena! Serena, we're here for you! Come back to us! We're here! I'm here!"

ZARC shouts out, "Be silent…Be…!" However, ZARC screams out in pain and agony as a silver light bursts from its body and flies over to a Real Solid Vision platform where it lands in which a 'form' of massive silver light. And from that 'silver light', a female figure appears within it.

Tai yells out, "Something come out of that thing."

Kazuto says, shaking his head, "No…SOMEONE, Tai." Out of the 'silver light', none other than Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Moon, with her duel disk attached to her left wrist and it is activated, appears with a determined look on her face.

(Yu-Gi-Oh the Darkside of Dimensions 'Atem Returns' music starts)

ZARC shouts out, in complete disbelief, "No, this can't be!"

AeroVeedramon says, excitedly, "But it is!"

Nefertimon says, "Sailor Moon has returned!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "And now, with our spell, we revive the four Dimensional Dragons! Return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum, Clear Wing Synchro, Dark Rebellion XYZ, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragons!" An image of Sailor Celestial's crystal pendulum appears, creates a circle, and ZARC roars out as four lights come from its body into the circle in which they come out as Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000), Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000), and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) in attack mode.

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Kiro asks, looking at Sailor Moon, "But why only one of them?"

Kata says, "It must be the 'original' Sailor Moon. The 'fusion' of our four sisters."

ZARC shouts out, "You can't do this to us!"

Sailor Moon respond, "Yes, we can, ZARC!" Just then an image of Pandora, the dark blue haired and dark violet eyed young lady, appears by Sailor Moon's side.

ZARC yells out, angrily, "Pandora!"

Pandora says, "Zarc…Zara…you let the evils of mankind drive you mad…and the dragons became enraged since they were abused by said evils in order to satisfy them. It is time for us to end the dark legacy of our fathers and the evils of mankind inflected in you, both. We shall purify the dragons of their hatred and anger and use the power of Pendulum to end this madness once and for all!"

Sailor Celestial says, "We end our turn!"

Current Scores:

Supreme King ZARC: 18,600

Sailor Star: 8000

Davis: 2000

Sailor Celestial: 2000

Sailor Moon: 2000

Sailor Moon and Pandora say in unison, as they draw a card, "Our turn!" As Sailor Moon draws her card from her deck, everyone looks/glares at ZARC as the duel is about to reach its climax and conclusion.

(Yu-Gi-Oh the Darkside of Dimensions 'Atem Returns' music ends)

 **End Chapter 65**

Here we are! Yep! I know what you are thinking and I'm sorry that I ended with another cliffhanger, folks! As I have warned before, this arc of the story is going to be full of cliffhangers. And while the battle with ZARC is ending, we're not ending the 'battle of worlds' just yet. Plus, there is still stuff in ALO to finish up, everyone. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	66. Hearts of All Battles

Now, as we start this chapter, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial have returned and they look ready to rock and rumble! It looks like the so-called 'Supreme King Dragon' is about to have their back to the wall, but you are going to have to read and see if that's the case, folks! Once again, before I start this chapter, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 66: Hearts of All Battles**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back at the triage center set up by Sakura and Compa, Sakura, MarvelousAQL, IF, the CPUs, a recently healed up Sailor Orion, Sora (M), Riku, and Kairi are looking in the direction of where the battle with ZARC is going on. They are joined by yet another group of magical girl super-heroines known as Pretty Cure and they are the Fresh Pretty Cure: Cure Peach, Cure Berry, Cure Pine, and Cure Passion.

White Heart asks, "What the heck was that?"

Green Heart says, "I wish that I knew, Blanc, but it was very powerful."

Riku says, with a smirk, "I think that the tide against ZARC has turned."

Sora (M) asks Riku, "How can you be so sure, Riku?"

Kairi says, "I think that Riku is right, Sora. I sense a powerful light coming from there."

Cure Passion, a young teen girl with long flowing pink hair, red dress, red sleeves on her lower arms, black tights over her legs, and black and crimson high-heeled shoes on her feet, asks, curiously, "You can sense light?"

Kairi says, with a nervous smile, "Yeah."

Purple Sister asks Purple Heart, "Do you think everything is okay?"

Purple Heart says, "We need to believe in our friends, Nepgear. The fate of all worlds is in their hands."

White Sister (Ram) says, "Come on! They are really kick butt! That overgrown dragon doesn't stand a chance!"

White Sister (Rom) says, with a nod, "Yeah."

Sakura thinks in her mind, _"Come on! I know that you can do it! Smash that overgrown lizard!"_

( **Elsewhere; around the same time** )

Back with the battle for ZARC, the 'original' Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, the fused form of Standard Dimension's Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial with their three counterparts each, have returned to join Sailor Star and Davis against the battle with ZARC in which Sailor Celestial used a spell card and powers not only to revive the four Dimensional Dragons, but also extract Sailor Moon from ZARC itself.

ZARC shouts out, "You think that you can turn our kin against us?! Ha! They are us! We are one!" ZARC and the four corrupted versions of the Dimensional Dragon start to glow with dark violet auras and the four real Dimensional Dragons start to glow in kind.

Nefertimon says, "I don't like that."

Sailor Celestial and Ray, from within Sailor Celestial, look at the Dimensional Dragons and they shout out, in unison, "Odd-Eyes! Clear Wing! Dark Rebellion! Starve Venom! We know why you are so angry! You are angry since you feel that you have been abused by humanity for their own sick pleasures and you have a right to be angry, but humanity isn't truly like that inside! Just like a Pendulum, their hearts can sway!"

Sailor Moon and Pandora, from within Sailor Moon, look at the Dimensional Dragon, Sailor Moon glows silver, and she and Pandora say in unison, "We know! We've felt your rage and hatred! But we know that you can be better than this! Better than the evil that you have seen in humanity! Look at us! Look at our hearts! See the good in humanity!"

Sailor Celestial glows in a rainbow color and she and Ray shout out, in pleading tone, "We beg you! See the truth about humanity! Look in your hearts to forgive and try again!" Just then silver and rainbow lights bath over the four Dimensional Dragons and all four of them roar out.

ZARC grunts out, feeling a 'pain' in their heart, "W-What are you doing?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO US?!" For a few seconds, nothing seems to be happening, but then ZARC gasps as he feels 'something leaves him' in which the four Dimensional Dragons roar out as the 'dark auras' around them shatter into pieces!

There are a lot of gasps and Yolei asks, "What happened?"

Sailor Uranus says, amazed, "They…They've been purified!"

Sailor Pluto says, with a smile, "They did it! They have purified the four dragons!"

Odd-Eyes, Clear Wing, Starve Venom, and Dark Rebellion roar at ZARC and their 'dark counterparts' in which tears come from ZARC's eyes causing ZARC to shout out, in agony, "Why? WHY HAVE YOU ABANDONED US?!"

Sailor Celestial and Ray say in unison, "They haven't abandoned you!"

Sailor Moon and Pandora says, "We have heard the dragons wish to save you from yourselves! It is time to purify you once and for all! Zarc! Zara! Prepare yourselves!" Sailor Moon displays Pendulum Monster cards, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600) and Harmonizing Magician (0/0), and says, "We take scale six, Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, and scale eight, Harmonizing Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon puts the cards on her disk's Pendulum Zones causing her disk's Monster Cards Zones to display the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors in which said monsters appear in two columns of light with one monster per column while the number 6 is below Odd-Eyes Synchron and number 8 is below Harmonizing Magician. As a crystal pendulum appears on the field and swings between the two monsters, Sailor Moon and Pandora say in unison, "We, now, can summon as many level seven monsters as possible this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts one card on her duel disk and she shouts out, "Time for double trouble with our Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, a 'light' comes from it, and that light is revealed to be a second Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode in which Sailor Moon and Pandora say, as Sailor Moon puts one card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, we play Super Polymerization! By discarding one card from our hand, we can fuse one monster on the field with one monster on our opponent's field!" Sailor Moon discards one card and Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "We fuse Odd-Eyes with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon on our sister's field!"

There are looks and/or gasps of shock and surprise and ZARC yells out, stunned, "What?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "She is fusing two of those dragons together? No way!" Sailor Moon's Odd-Eyes fuses with the Starve Venom on Sailor Celestial's field in which after they go into a fusion vortex, a brand new Pendulum-Fusion Monster card appears on Sailor Moon's duel disk.

Sailor Moon and Pandora say in unison, " _Dragon with the dichromatic eyes become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon!_ " Sailor Moon and Pandora says, "Come forth, shining dragon of the sympatric eyes! Bloom, Supreme King Violet Dragon, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (3300/2500), a violet and pearly white dragon that looks truly a combination of Starve Venom Fusion Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, appears on the field in attack mode.

The others are amazed and Keiko says, "It's lovely…"

Kotone says, with a nod, "It is something."

Sailor Saturn says, amazed, "So pure…"

Sailor Moon and Pandora says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, we activate our Card of Sanctity! All of us must draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Star, and Davis draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands with ZARC not drawing because ZARC already has six cards. Sailor Moon puts another card into the main slot and Sailor Moon and Pandora says, "Then we activate Pendulum Revolution! If we have a face-up Pendulum Monster in our Extra Deck and Pendulum Cards in our Pendulum Zones, we can summon the Pendulum Monsters to the field as long as their level is within our Pendulum Scales! Return, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Sailor Moon puts a card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon puts yet another card into the main slot and Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "We play Change of Heart! Now, we can take control of an opponent's monster!" Sailor Moon looks at Sailor Celestial and she nods her head in which Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "We take control of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon on our sister's field!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon then goes from Sailor Celestial's field to Sailor Moon's field in which Sailor Moon and Pandora says, "Now, we use Odd-Eyes Synchron's Pendulum Effect! We can treat Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon as a level one Tuner monster! I tune Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Odd-Eyes turns into a single star that turns into a single ring that surrounds Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, turning it transparent, and when a column of light appears on the field, a brand new Pendulum-Synchro Monster card appears on Sailor Moon's duel disk. Sailor Moon and Pandora say in unison, " _Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Obtain the shining wings of light, soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon!_ Come forth, the shining dragon with the piercing eyes! Roar, Supreme King White Dragon, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Out of the light, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (3000/2500), a blue and white armored dragon that looks a lot like Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, but with Odd-Eyes' green and red dichromatic eyes and its wings are deep blue rather than green, appears on the field in attack mode.

Mimi says, amazed, "Their incredible."

Lillymon says, with a nod, "I'll say, Mimi."

ZARC gives a snarl at this and Sailor Moon and Pandora says, as Sailor Moon puts another card into the main slot, "Next, we play Odd-Eyes Rebirth! If an Odd-Eyes Pendulum was sent from the field to the Extra Deck, we can return it to the field, but with its abilities negated! Return, Odd-Eyes!" A card comes out of Sailor Moon's Extra Deck and when she puts it on her duel disk, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in attack mode. Sailor Moon puts another card into the main slot and Sailor Moon and Pandora says, "And now, we play Odd-Eyes Mirror! One monster on the field counts as the same level as one Odd-Eyes monster that we control! Our sis' Dark Rebellion gains Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon's level!" A mirror appears above Dark Rebellion and gives off the reflection of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon causing Dark Rebellion to glow Odd-Eyes' color.

ZARC says, stunned, "No! You can't…!"

Sailor Moon and Pandora say, while Sailor Moon puts yet another card into the main slot, "That's right! We activate our Chaos XYZ spell card! We can XYZ Summon using one monster on our field with another monster on our opponent's field! We Overlay our Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon and build the Overlay Network!" The two monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while both Monster card go onto the same Monster Card Zone on Sailor Moon's duel disk in which she puts an Pendulum-XYZ Monster card on top of them in which Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "Dragon of dichromatic eyes! Eradicate all enemies who oppose you with your scales of wrath! We XYZ Summon the dragon with the duel colored eyes of fury! Rage on, Supreme King Black Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode.

Davis thinks in his mind, _"Dang! That girl is on fire!"_

Sailor Moon and Pandora says, putting yet another card into the main slot, "Now, we activate our Odd-Eyes Draw spell card! Since there is at least one Odd-Eyes monster on the field, we can draw one card for every single monster with the word 'Odd-Eyes' in their name on the field and your Odd-Eyes counts too!" Sailor Moon draws five new cards and Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "This madness end now! We activate Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's ability! It gains the power of one monster on the field as well as the attack points of said monster and we choose your corrupted version of Starve Venom!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon glows as energy from Supreme King Dragon Starve Venom transfers into Odd-Eyes Venom causing its stats to go from 3300/2500 to 6100/2500 and Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "Next, we'll use Venom's new ability from your Starve Venom to take your Odd-Eyes' power as well!" Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes roars as Odd-Eyes Venom takes its abilities as well in which Sailor Moon and Pandora say, as Sailor Moon puts yet another card into the main slot of her disk, "It is the beginning of the end for you! Next, we activate our En Cosmos card!"

As the card starts to glow, ZARC yells out, shocked, "WHAT?!"

Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "En Cosmos can only be activated when the Natural Energy cards, En Flowers, En Moon, En Birds, and En Winds, are in the graveyard!" Just then said cards appear around the En Cosmos continuous spell card and Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "Since there is a Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ monster on our field and in the graveyard, all of your Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Monsters are turned into Normal Monsters and their abilities are negated!"

ZARC shouts out, flabbergasted, "NO, YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Sailor Moon and Pandora say in unison, "We just did!" Z-ARC and the corrupted versions of the Dimensional Dragons roar out as their abilities are negated and Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "Also, for every monster that had its abilities negated, you suffer one thousand points of damage!"

ZARC yells out, angrily, "CURSE YOU, YOU WENCH!" ZARC roars out as they get slammed by flowers as their life-points drop 5000 life-points.

Sailor Moon and Pandora say in unison, putting one more card into the main slot, "Finally, we activate our Odd-Eyes Unity equip spell and give it to Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon! Venom Dragon is the only monster that can attack, but he also gains attack points equal to the attack points of all other Odd-Eyes monsters on our field!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon roars out as it glows with Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon and Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon as it goes from 6100/2500 to 12,100/2500 and Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "This is the end! Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, attack Z-ARC now!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's branch-like wings glow violet with Odd-Eyes Wing and Odd-Eyes Rebellion also 'charging up' for battle in which Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "End this duel with Odd-Eyes Supremacy Force!" All three monsters attack at once heading straight for Z-ARC and Sailor Moon and Pandora say, "And due to Odd-Eyes Venom taking Supreme King Dragon Odd-Eyes' power earlier, the battle damage is doubled!"

ZARC screams out, knowing exactly what this meant, "NO, THIS CAN'T BE! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO US! WE ARE THE SUPREME EXISTENCE! WE…!" However, ZARC doesn't finish their rant when the attack slams into them with terrific force causing a massive shockwave that shakes the whole of the city violently with everyone nearby struggling not to get flung to the ground in which the corrupted versions of the Dimensional Dragons vanish into nothingness while Z-ARC, engulfed in a massive of rainbow light, starts to crack apart as the shockwave shake the whole of the area while the duel ends with ZARC's defeat as ZARC suffers a massive 16,200 points of damage.

Final Scores:

Sailor Star: 8000

Davis: 2000

Sailor Celestial: 2000

Sailor Moon: 2000

Supreme King ZARC: 0

ZARC roars out as its dragon form continues to crack apart and Matt yells out, "What's going on here?"

Cody says, "It seems like ZARC is falling apart!"

Sailor Pluto says, "ZARC's defeat is causing a temporal backlash, but I'm not sure if the multiverse can take such violence to space-time!"

Davis yells out, as he starts to glow, "Then we need to strip this dude of his power!" Davis then fires some kind of beam from his right hand into ZARC and the massive dragon roar out as Davis is trying to draw energy from it.

Tai shouts out, "Davis, what are you doing?!" Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial look at each other, nod at some kind of unsaid agreement, and each of them shoot a beam of energy from their broaches, silver from Sailor Moon's broach and rainbow colored from Sailor Celestial, into ZARC itself causing the massive dragon to glow in rainbow colors.

Rika says, "I don't know what he is doing, but those two looks like they are helping him!" The whole area shakes with great violence as ZARC is engulfed in rainbow energy as Davis tries drain energy from the massive fiend dragon with Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial assisting him with all three of them straining to complete whatever they are trying to do, but just then ZARC roars out as it is engulfed in a massive white light that's so bright that everyone, minus Davis and our two Moon Princesses, are forced to cover their eyes as the whole area is bathed in this white light.

( **Back at Academia; at this same moment** )

At this moment, in Academia, both Sailor Mercuries, Izzy, Tentomon, Sammy, and Declan are witnessing the event from the remains of the lab containing the Arc-V machine.

Tentomon asks, confused, "Whoa! What is that?"

Izzy responds, "I don't know Tentomon."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "That's the end of ZARC." Everyone turns around only for both Sailor Mercuries to get hit by an energy shockwave that sends flying into one of the walls causing them to get stunned when they hit it, hard!

Sammy yells out, shocked, "Hey!" Just then Declan, Izzy, and Tentomon are bound by some kind of restraints made of energy and they collapse to the floor in heaps. The source of that is none other than Heathcliff himself. Sammy yells out, angrily, "What are you up to this time?!"

Heathcliff says, "Forgive me, nephew, but I really don't have time to explain." Heathcliff then summons his Keyblade and points it right at Sammy, but before he could say or do anything, Heathcliff shoots a beam of light from his Keyblade that goes into Sammy causing him to scream out in pain as he starts to glow.

Izzy yells out, shocked, "Sammy!" Sammy screams out as he glows along with Aincrad as it is still hovering over the Arc-V in which two beams of light, one from Sammy and one from Aincrad, goes into the machine causing a bright light to come from it.

( **Returning to the others; A short afterwards** )

Back with the others, they are mainly covering their eyes from the bright light that erupted from Supreme King ZARC's/Z-ARC's body and the light is fading away in which when the others look, they find the Real Solid Vision platforms and 'projections' have vanished with Davis, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial back on the ground while two 'orbs of light' are floating above the ground before they vanish in two flashes.

Mimi asks, confused, "What just happened?"

Sailor Venus says, confused expression on her face, "Your guess is as good as mine, Mimi."

Sailor Moon says, "Those were the souls of Zarc and Zara."

Sailor Celestial says, "After being stripped of their remaining power and purified, they are going off to be reborn."

Kotone asks, curiously, "They are?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Yep! Take a look!" Davis then displays a deck of Duel Monster cards in his hands and a lot of the others are shocked to see Supreme King Z-ARC (4000/4000) Pendulum-Fusion Monster card on the top of the deck in Davis' hands.

Sailor Jupiter says, amazed, "Hey, that's…!"

Sailor Mars says, with a nod, "Yep! And purified too!"

Keiko asks, "Does that mean…it's over?"

Sailor Moon says, "We wish that we could say so, Keiko."

Kazuto asks Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial, "So, you are the 'original' Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yes, we are the original and united form of the Sailor Moons and Sailor Celestials that you know. Serena and Suguha Tsukino."

Tai says, "That means that everything Reo said was true."

Sailor Moon says, with a solemn tone, "Yes, it is."

Sailor Star asks, "But what does that mean for our Serena-chan and our Suguha-chan?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Asuna." Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial close their eyes and both of them are engulfs in glows in which both of them 'split' into four forms for each of them in which when the glow is gone, there are four Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Moons and four Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Celestials are in place of the single Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial with a pair of glowing orbs.

Kata asks, "Tsuki? Sara?"

The Sailor Celestial with blue hair, the Synchro Dimension Sailor Celestial, says, with a smile, "Hey, big brother."

Kiro says, with a smile, "Serene. Lea."

Valkyrie Sailor Moon Fusion Dimension says, with a smile, "We're back."

Hiyori asks, looking at the orbs, "What are they?"

The XYZ Dimension Sailor Moon says, "The souls of Ray and Pandora."

Sailor Moon, the Standard Dimension Sailor Moon, says, "We're sorry for what happened to your dad." Waves of emotions come from the 'soul orbs' in which plenty of the others, especially those 'spiritually gifted', can tell that they are sad, but they don't blame anyone.

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "You can't blame yourselves with what happened with him. He made his choices…and he suffered the consequences."

The Synchro Dimension Sailor Moon says, "No joke! He is the only one at fault! Not you!" The 'soul orbs' of Ray and Pandora give off a 'feeling' that says 'Thank you' and they vanish into the sky.

Sailor Saturn asks, "Where are they going?"

The XYZ Sailor Celestial says, "To be reborn."

Sailor Celestial says, "Hopefully, they will have a better new life."

Sailor Venus asks, "Doesn't mean that this is over?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a serious tone, "I seriously doubt that."

Yolei asks, "Why is that?"

Just then there is a rapid 'beeping' is heard and AeroVeedramon asks, "What is that?"

Tuxedo Mask takes out a communicator and he says, activating it, "This is Tuxedo Mask."

Sailor Mercury's voice booms, "Tuxedo Mask! Thank goodness!"

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury's voice booms over the communicator, her voice sounding distressed, "You have to return to Academia now!"

Davis says, "I don't like the sound of that."

Tai says, seriously, "Nor do I, Davis."

Tuxedo Mask asks, concerned, "What's wrong?!"

Sailor Mercury responds, "It's Kayaba! He's here and he is…!"

The communication cuts off and Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Mercury! Mercury!" Just then there is a flash and our recently restored Standard Sailor Celestial has vanished.

Sailor Star asks, surprised, "Suguha-chan?"

Minato says, "It is obvious where she went."

Sailor Moon says, "Let's go, everyone!"

Just then a female voice says, "Hold on!" Sakura, MarvelousAQL, IF, the CPUs, a recently healed up Sailor Orion, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, and Fresh Pretty Cures run up.

The other two Pretty Cure groups look to see the Fresh Pretty Cure and Cure Melody says, "Peach! Berry! Pine! Passion!"

Cure Peach, a blond-haired teen girl with her hair in twin pigtails with large heart-shaped clips holding the pigtails with pink dress and high-heeled boots, says, "Melody!"

Sakura tells them, pointing to the sky, "We're coming along and I think that we need to figure out if we won, why that's still in place."

Everyone looks to see that while the worlds have stopped fusing, they haven't returned to normal and Synchro Dimension Sailor Celestial asks, "What the?!"

Davis says, "Hold up! Everything should be back to normal! We beat ZARC!"

Sailor Sun asks, "What's going on?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "I think getting back to Academia will help in that regard!"

Tuxedo Mask says, seriously, "Kayaba!"

Sailor Uranus FD says, "Most likely."

Tai asks, seriously, "So, what are we waiting for?" Our heroes and heroines prepare to follow Sailor Celestial back to Academia with their reinforcements to find out what's going on and why the worlds haven't returned to normal.

( **Returning to Academia; A short time afterwards** )

Within Academia, there is a massive keyhole-shaped portal just above Arc-V and Heathcliff is looking straight at it while Sailor Mercury has an unconscious Sammy in her arms with a crushed communicator on the floor while Sailor Mercury's Fusion Dimension counterpart is struggling to regain her senses while Izzy, Tentomon, and Declan are still restrained by the 'energy restraints'.

Sailor Mercury yells out, "What have you done Kayaba?"

Heathcliff responds, "Opened the door to the horizon."

Sailor Mercury asks, confused, "What?" Heathcliff then 'senses something' and immediately, twists around and ducks under a sword swipe from Sailor Celestial.

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Hello, Selene."

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "Bastard! I knew that you would try something!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "You know me all too well my dear." Just then everyone else teleports in and Sailor Moon gasps to see the unconscious form of her Earth brother in Sailor Mercury's arms.

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Sammy!" Sailor Moon runs over to Sailor Mercury and she asks, worriedly, "What happened to him?"

Sailor Mercury says, "I don't know!"

Izzy yells out, "Kayaba used his Keyblade on him!"

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "What?!"

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, angrily, "Bastard! You use your nephew as you have manipulated Moon and Celestial?!"

Heathcliff says, "Manipulate? Actually, what I stored in him wasn't originally made for this purpose."

There are looks of shock and Kazuto says, "I thought so. During the SAO beta, you had stored something within Sammy."

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Indeed, Kirito-kun. The 'keys to the kingdom' if you will."

Ken asks, curiously, "Keys to the kingdom?"

Heathcliff says, "Yes. The data and 'other things' was stored within him was for another purpose, but it had changed in a most interesting way."

Sailor Moon's hands turn into fists and Sailor Moon yells out, angrily, "Haven't you done enough?!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Your obsession with the struggle between big brother, sis, and I and you for life after life has really pushed my buttons!"

Heathcliff says, "I see that your fusion into 'original forms' have unlocked more of your 'ancient pasts'."

The XYZ Dimension Sailor Celestial says, angrily, "No damn kidding, you jerk! The Sword Art Online that our Standard Dimension sis had to undergo was just a 'slap on the wrist' with what you put big brother, sis, and I through when each of us was one person!"

Plenty of the others are surprised by this and XYZ Dimension Sailor Moon says, sternly, "This has to end now!"

Heathcliff says, "And it will my dear Serenity. We have reached the 'end of the road'." Heathcliff then leaps into the keyhole-shaped portal and vanishes into it.

Sailor Celestial yells out, "After him!" Sailor Celestial prepares to leap after him, but when her 'danger sense' goes 'off the roof', she leaps as a spectral 'energy arrow' passes by and hits the far wall in which everyone looks to the source to see Sasuke, his team, Menma, and RTN versions of Hinata and Sakura walking in.

Naruto yells out, "Sasuke!"

RTN Hinata asks, annoyed, "Hey! What are we? Rotten ramen?"

Menma asks RTN Hinata, with a sigh, "Hinata-chan, do you really have to go there?"

RTN Sakura says, "You know that Menma-kun hates rotten ramen."

RTN Hinata rolls her eyes, Cure Princess looks between Naruto and Menma, and Menma says, "Hey, 'bro'. It looks like you are keeping with some interesting company." Menma looks at the CPUs and Pretty Cures in which he says, with a whistle, "As a cool person would say: Mighty fine company."

Sailor Jupiter says, with an annoyed snarl, "Get a life, Casanova."

RTN Hinata glares at Menma, then at our heroes and heroines, especially the female members, and RTN Sakura thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Seriously, Menma-kun, did you have to get her started? You know how Hinata feels about you and other women and oh, boy! I remember how long it took for Hinata and I to get along and not have Hinata bury the kunai in my head!"_

Sailor Uranus asks, "What do you want?"

Sasuke says, plainly, "You aren't going to that location."

Minato asks, seriously, "What are you getting out of this?"

Menma responds, "What do you think old man? You already know that he doesn't want stupid revenge, he wants a new world."

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "A better world. One with no 'Itachi Uchihas' and no 'Uchiha Clans'. Remember, it isn't my clan alone that suffered such a fate since what happened to the Kaguya clan in the Land of Water could be considered one such example. I end the break that cycle in our world my way."

Naruto says, with a glare, "By recreating our world in your way? Then that make you no better than Obito, Madara, and Kaguya herself!"

Sasuke says, "Kaguya was in it just for her own selfish greed and Obito and Madara, those two fools of Uchihas, lived in 'dream worlds'. I prefer reality."

Synchro Dimension Sailor Celestial says, "You are going to get reality all right! The reality of our armored feet up your butt!"

Sasuke says, with a smirk, "I think not." Just then every one of the Sailor Moons and Sailor Celestial grunt as they revert from their Valhallan Valkyrie forms back to their 'regular' Valkyrie forms in which all of them fall on one knee.

Sailor Jupiter FD asks, "What happened?"

Sailor Mercury says, "The third tier of Valkyrie power is a transcended form! They can't maintain for long periods of time!"

Kazuto says, nervously, "I had a bad feeling that would happen."

Rika asks Kazuto, "Got to hate it when your feelings are right, huh?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "No joke, Liz."

Sasuke says, with a smirk, "I had figured as much."

Naruto says, shaking his head, "You were always too smart for your own good, Teme."

Sasuke says, with a confident grin, "Smarter than you, Dobe."

Menma says, "I think that the time for words is over."

Sasuke says, "For once, we can agree on something." Sasuke then activates his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and brings out his **Perfect Susanoo** in which he prepares to attack.

Sakura says, "Here we go again."

As our heroes and heroines get into defensive stances, Sailor Uranus says, "Get ready everyone!"

Sailor Orion says, taking out an arrow, "Allow me." Sailor Orion fires then arrow up right up towards the head of Sasuke's **Perfect Susanoo** in which it seems to comically get stuck in the head seemly only slightly 'denting' it.

Sasuke asks, with an amused smirk, "Seriously?" But then the arrow opens up and Sasuke screams out as he gets hit by a massive electrical shock, disrupting his focus, and causing his **Perfect Susanoo** to dispel. Before Sasuke could start falling, Sailor Orion rams her armored kneecap into his waist causing Sasuke to gasp as the air is knocked out of him.

His team is shocked and Suigetsu says, "No freaking way!"

Karin says, shocked, "Sasuke-kun!" Sailor Orion then grabs Sasuke by the collar and throws him into his team before they can do anything where he hits them with a mighty 'crash' in which when the smoke and dust clear, Sasuke and his team were stunned and close to unconsciousness.

Plenty of the others are shocked and Cure Pine, orange haired and eyed teen girl with white and orange outfit, says, amazed, "Wow…"

TK says, amazed, "That was anti-climactic."

Sailor Venus says, with a grin, "As it is on television and movies, it's always the quiet ones."

Menma gives a surprised look and he says, "I didn't see this coming."

Naruto's voice booms, "I bet that you didn't see this coming either!" Menma turns towards Naruto only to get bashed in the face by Naruto's right fist and sending him flying through the wall behind leaving a hole shaped in his body form in the process.

RTN Hinata and RTN Sakura gasp and RTN Hinata yells out, angrily, "You ass!" But before RTN versions of Hinata and Sakura could act, Sailor Galaxy and our Sakura then sent them flying through the wall with well-timed hits of their own.

Cure Melody says, with a winch, "Ouch. That's going to leave a mark."

Sakura says, with a smirk, "That's what you get for not paying attention!" But then the wall that Menma and the RTN versions of Sakura and Hinata then 'explodes' in which all three of them, with powerful chakra auras blazing, return inside of the lab.

Cure Princess says, nervously, "Yipe!"

Cure Fortune, a teen with long violet hair and a white and violet outfit, says, "It looks like they want 'round two'."

RTN Hinata yells out, nastily, "What gave you that idea genius?!"

Sailor Celestial says, "We don't have time for this!"

Naruto says, "Go after him! We'll hold them off!"

Minato tells Naruto, "No, Sochi. We'll hold them off."

Naruto asks, surprised, "What?"

Kushina tells Naruto, "You have to be there with the others." Kushina says, with a smile, "Call it a feeling, Sochi."

Sakura says, "We can't leave you alone!"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "They won't be alone." Everyone looks to see Sora's (M) allies from Radiant Garden including Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Tifa, and Lea, formally Axel of the first Organization XIII, walking up!

Sora (M) says, excitedly, "Hey!"

Lea brings out his Keyblade and he asks, with his sly manner, "You been to such a party and haven't invited us?"

Yuffie says, with a grin, "We'll keep an eye on that guy and his girlfriends."

Sora (M) asks, "Are you sure?"

Leon says, "Master Yen Sid said your friends are going to be needed on the other side of the portal."

Riku says, "We had better not argue with him, Sora."

Sora (M) says, with a nod, "Right."

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "What about Sammy?"

Just then Sammy's voice grunts out, "What about m-me, Meatball Head?" Everyone looks to see Sammy struggling to his feet and out of Sailor Mercury's arms.

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Sammy, are you okay?"

Sammy replies, with a glare, "Do I look okay Serena?" On the meanwhile, Izzy, Tentomon, and Declan are freed.

TK asks Izzy, "You okay?"

Izzy says, "Yeah."

Sailor Sun asks, "What happened Izzy?"

Izzy says, "Kayaba just appeared, entrapped Declan-san, Tentomon, and I after knocking both Sailor Mercuries out, and he then uses his Keyblade on Sammy which caused Arc-Five and Aincrad to glow causing that gateway to appear."

Sammy asks, with a snarl, "Where is he?"

Sammy looks at the gateway and Sailor Moon says, "Hey, squirt! Don't think about it! We need to get you back to the ship!"

Sammy yells out, angrily, "No way, Meatball Head! That fucking piece of gutter trash has destroyed our family's name good name as well as betrayed us with the fact that he murdered, in one form or another, murdered four thousand people with SAO in which our family has to live in shame! I mean, Grandma and Grandpa Kayaba had to be 'evaporated' to escape being murdered by angry friends and family of those that died in which we have to hide the fact that we are related to him and we may have to be 'evaporated' too! Now, I find out that he has put something in me to further his fucking plans! Well, I've had enough of him! He has used, abused, and manipulated us for the last time!" Before anyone could stop him, Sammy runs and leaps into the portal.

Sailor Moon slaps herself in the forehead and she yells out, "Damn it, squirt! You are going to make me an old maid before I'm middle-aged!" Sailor Moon then leaps into the portal after Sammy in which plenty of the others join her.

Yolei says, with a groan, "Here we go again."

Leon tells Sora (M), "Get going. You have to help your new friends do what you usually do: Save all of the worlds."

Sora (M) says, with a nod and smile, "Right, Leon." Soon enough, the Sailor Scouts, Digidestined, Digimon, including Suguha's two Digimon partners, our Keyblade warriors from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the CPUs, Pretty Cures, and everyone else minus Naruto's parents, Declan, and Sora's (M) friends from Radiant Garden leave through the gateway to wherever it goes while Minato, Kushina, and the others, minus Declan, prepare to fight against Menma, RTN Hinata, and RTN Sakura.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Unknown world**_

Right now, our group finds ourselves on a vast rocky desert and they are looking around in which they see nothing at first.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Where are we?"

Sailor Venus says, "Got me."

Sailor Moon scolds Sammy by saying, "What am I going to do with you, squirt?"

Tai tells Sailor Moon, "We don't have the time Serena."

Yolei asks, "What is this place?"

Hawkmon tells Yolei, "I'm not sure, Yolei, but we could be anywhere."

Patamon says, with a nod, "Yeah, even another world."

TK says, nodding his head, "You've got a point, Patamon."

Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Kazuto then look in one direction and Tuxedo Mask asks, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial and Kazuto, "You feel it too?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Yeah, sis."

Kazuto says, "Yep."

Sailor Star asks, "Kirito-kun?"

Kata says, plainly, "Kayaba."

There are gasps of shock and Fusion Dimension Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon FD, says, "We feel him too."

Synchro Dimension Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon SD, says, "She were fused into one Sailor Moon for a while. All of us didn't just get our 'fused self's' memories, but a 'deeper connection' to HIM. We can sense him."

Kuro asks, "Really?"

Synchro Dimension Sailor Celestial, Sailor Celestial SD, says, "It's true, big brother. Your Standard Dimension counterpart is the only one of you that feels due to his experience in SAO. Like it or not, it forged a 'connection' and his own 'links' with sis and my Standard counterparts magnify it to rival our own."

Fusion Dimension Sailor Celestial, Sailor Celestial FD, says, "Disturbing."

XYZ Dimension Sailor Celestial, Sailor Celestial XYZ, says, annoyed, "No kidding."

Davis asks, seriously, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Tai tells Davis, "Davis, we can't just run after him!"

Sailor Uranus says, "Something just tells me that two certain princesses are about to."

Sailor Neptune says, with a sigh, "I have a feeling that you would be right."

Sailor Celestial says, "And you would win that bet."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon?"

Sailor Moon says, with a determined tone, "It has to end today."

Sailor Mars says, with a sigh, "Oh, boy."

Kazuto says, "I think that there are plenty of us that needs to see an end to this. It is time for the endgame."

Sailor Star says, "Kirito-kun…"

Sora (M) looks around and Kairi asks, "What's up, Sora?"

Sora (M) says, "It is weird, Kairi. I've got a feeling that I've been here before."

Goofy asks, "Gwarsh! You have?"

Sora (M) says, "Yeah."

King Mickey says, with an intense glare, "I think that I have been here before."

Donald asks King Mickey, "Your majesty?"

Naruto says, "I hope that mom and dad will be okay."

Sakura tells Naruto, with a smile, "I'm sure that they will be fine."

Sailor Galaxy says, "Your dad wasn't a Hokage for nothing, Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Yeah, you're right."

Sakura says, "Our real question is why the worlds haven't returned to normal even through the fusion stopped and what Kayaba did is obviously the reason."

Sailor Celestial asks, seriously, "Then what are we waiting for?" Soon after, both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial start to head off with the rest of the group following them.

As they are walking along, Mimi asks, "By the way, we're not going to see any more 'berserk episodes'?"

A few of the others 'winch' at this and Sailor Moon says, with a smile, "Yes, Mimi. No more 'berserk episodes'. Zara's and Zarc's essence has been removed from Celestial and I as well as all of our counterparts."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "With Davis taking the last of Zara's and Zarc's power."

Davis says, with a grin, "Being the reincarnation of the son of the 'ultimate evil' among other things allows you to handle a lot without getting corrupted."

Yolei says, "And I thought Naruto was the one that full of surprises."

TK says, with a smile, "Well, Davis has always known to surprise quite a few times."

Sailor Sun says, with a nod, "Yep."

Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "And it shows that our little 'sun spot' here hasn't always been such an 'angel'."

Sailor Sun says, with a playful sticking out of her tongue, "I guess not." Soon enough, the group stops and they look to see a massive field full of Keyblades stuck into the ground.

Cure Princess asks, "What is this place?"

Agumon asks, "Are those…?"

Tai says, with a nod, "Yeah, buddy. They are Keyblades."

Matt says, "There are so many of them."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding, bro."

King Mickey says, "The Keyblade Graveyard."

Everyone looks at King Mickey and Cure Peach asks, "Graveyard?"

King Mickey says, "Long ago, this is where the great Keyblade War was fought. Thousands upon thousands of Keybladers fought right here for Kingdom Hearts and the life giving light it brought. In the end, they were 'lost' forever and the true Kingdom Hearts was sealed away in which darkness covered the land."

Riku says, "And the light of children helped restore our universe into what it is now."

King Mickey says, with a nod, "Right. This is also the place where the destinies of three friends and fellow Keybladers were changed by Xehanort and his actions. Terra, Ventus, and Keyblade Master Aqua."

Kairi says, "Aqua…"

Sora (M) asks, "You know about Aqua, Kairi?"

King Mickey says, "Kairi was too young to remember her…At least in her mind, but in her heart, she does. When Aqua came to Radiant Garden before Maleficent and the Heartless turned it into Hollow Bastion, Aqua saved Kairi from a group of creatures known as Unversed. They were dark creatures created from the darkness and negative feelings of Vanitas, a being that was created from Ventus' darkness. In fact, Vanitas is Ventus' 'dark half'. Vanitas was created when Xehanort used his Keyblade to extract Ventus' darkness and created Vanitas, but it nearly destroyed Ventus in the process. However, someone saved Ventus from fading away by linking his heart to Ventus' heart."

Riku tells King Mickey, "It was Sora."

King Mickey says, with a nod, "Yes." There is a look of shock from Kairi, but not Sora in which King Mickey says, "Master Yen Sid told me. Somehow, Sora's newly born heart linked with Ventus and allowed him to survive in which when Ventus' heart was dispelled from his body due to the destruction of the Kye-Blade that was formed from the union of Ventus and Vanitas, Ventus' heart found a place to go." King Mickey tells Sora (M), "You realized this when we told you about my friends, Sora."

Kairi asks Sora (M), "You did?"

Sora (M) says, "When I learned about them, I kind of…No, actually I knew."

Riku says, "It was part of the reason that Sora got the Keyblade instead of me back on Destiny Island. He had Ventus' heart in him. However, it was only part of the reason. In an unusual way, Ventus chose Sora when Ventus chose to rest within Sora as Terra chose me to wield the Keyblade."

King Mickey says, "And as Aqua accidently chose you, Kairi. You touched Aqua's Keyblade and got chosen to wield the Keyblade."

Riku says, "Even though Sora didn't touch Ventus' Keyblade, Sora was still chosen by Ventus to be a Keyblader." Riku says, "Mickey's friends chose each of us to be next Keyblade warriors, accidently or not, and we owe it to them to finish the work that they started by stopping Xehanort for good."

Sora (M) says, with a nod, "Yeah, I'm with you, Riku! Xehanort has already ruined a lot of lives. Terra, Aqua, Ventus, and Ansem the Wise to name of few."

Riku says, "However, right now, our main focus should be on the situation in front of us."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Why would Kayaba come here?"

Sailor Celestial says, "It began here and this is where it ends."

Plenty of the others look at Sailor Celestial and Naruto asks, "What do you mean Suguha-chan?"

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "Does it have to do with the Ancients?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Yes. We're getting an idea of what he wants."

Sailor Celestial says, "Part of us wish that we didn't understand him." The group then starts to head down into Keyblade Graveyard and once within it, they look all around at the Keyblades implanted into the rocky ground.

Sailor Sun says, "There are so many of them."

King Mickey says, "Every one of them was once wielded by a Keyblade warrior."

Cure Melody says, nervously, "Creepy."

Cure Dream says, solemnly, "So sad."

Cure Aqua says, with a nod, "I agree, Dream." The group moves on until they hit what looks like a crossroad where they find none other than Keyblade Warrior Terra's Keyblade Armor in which it is kneeling while holding Terra's Ends of the Earth Keyblade.

King Mickey says, shocked, "That armor…"

Riku asks, "What is it, Mickey?"

Just then a deep male voice says, " **Ven?** "

Compa asks, "Who said that?"

IF says, pointing to the armor, "Look!" Everyone then looks to see Terra's armor stand up and removes his Keyblade from the ground.

Sora (M) says, "Uh oh!"

Cure Melody asks, nervously, "Is someone in that armor?"

Sailor Mercury uses her visor and computer in which Sailor Venus asks, nervously, "Is there anyone in there, Mercury?"

Sailor Mercury responds, shocked, "No! I can't detect anyone in that armor!"

Sailor Star asks, a bit nervously, "There is no one in the armor?"

Sailor Mercury FD says, "Not from what we can detect."

Keiko asks, fearfully, "Then could it be…?"

The male voice coming from the armor says, " **Ven…No…Not Ven…Xehanort…Xehanort…!"** Just then a dark aura comes from the armor and it gets into a fighting stance.

Rika says, nervously, "I don't like the look of that."

Kazuto says, seriously, "I don't think either."

King Mickey asks, "Terra? Terra, is that you?!"

The male voice from the armor screams out, " **Xehanort!** " The 'living' armor of Terra, Lingering Will, then charges right at our heroes and heroines with incredible speed and attacks, but Kazuto and Davis bring out their Keyblades and use them to block his attack.

King Mickey yells out, "Terra! Terra, if it is you, it's Mickey!"

Davis says, with a grunt, "Dude, I don't think he or it is listening to you!" Lingering Will then throws Davis and Kazuto back and they land on the ground, hard!

Sailor Star says, concerned, "Kirito-kun!"

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial bring out their Keyblades and Sailor Celestial says, "That does it!" Lingering Will attacks both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial in which both of them fight back with their Keyblades in which the alternate versions of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial look at each other.

Sailor Moon FD asks, "Ready?"

Sailor Celestial FD retorts, "What do you thin sis?" The Sailor Moons and Sailor Celestials of the Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Dimensions brought out Keyblades of their own and all four Sailor Moons and Sailor Celestials battled hard against Lingering Will with sheer weight of numbers causing the battle to come to an obvious conclusion.

King Mickey shouts out, "Wait! Stop!" When the Sailor Moons and Sailor Celestials stop their assault, King Mickey says, "That's Terra's voice!"

Sailor Mercury says, "Mickey-dono, I don't think that it is your friend in there."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "Whatever is in there, it isn't alive…But it isn't a ghost."

Cure Melody asks, nervously, "How can you be so sure?"

Sailor Mars says, "A ghost or spirit is basically the essence of a living being that's no longer. It has the complete set of thoughts and emotions of the living being that the spirit once was. I'm not sensing that from this armor. It feels like a 'remnant' or piece of Mickey's friend is in that armor, but not the complete person."

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "That's what I'm feeling."

Sailor Neptune asks, "Then what is this armor?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Maybe that this person's emotion was so strong that he transferred a portion of himself into his armor giving that armor some kind of 'life', but I wouldn't say that the armor has become a living being. It is just 'acting out' on the 'emotion' transferred into it."

Adult Neptune asks, confused, "Can you say it in terms that non-spiritual type people can understand?"

Blanc says, "The armor isn't possessed by a ghost, but it isn't alive either, Neptune."

Vert says, "The Keyblade Warrior that wore this armor transferred a portion of his power and his 'mind' into it allowing the armor to move, but the armor doesn't have a life of its own. It is just 'acting out' on that powerful memory infused into it."

Cure Lovely says, solemnly, "That's sad."

Sailor Uranus says, "Basically, this armor is just a robot of sorts."

Nepgear asks, curiously, "Robot?"

Neptune says, with a smile, "Whoops! You just said the magic word in front of Nep Junior!" And Neptune says, "And for you, guys and gals, reading at home, the magic world is 'robot'."

Riku says, "Basically, the armor is only moving because the 'imprint' of Terra's memories and emotions in it."

Sailor Mars says, solemnly, "And they are some pretty sad and nasty emotions. And someone has manipulated those emotions to have this 'robot' attack us."

Sailor Venus asks, curiously, "What?"

Sailor Celestial says, "Now that you say that…"

Sailor Celestial XYZ says, with a nod, "I can feel it. Something has altered that 'imprint' or whatever that gives this armor its 'life'." Just then Lingering Will gives a massive roar as a powerful dark aura surrounds him and the group prepares for another fight, but the dark aura blasts off and into the sky in which the armor then goes back down on its knees with the Keyblade implanted into the ground.

Uni asks, confused, "What the heck just happened?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Somehow, the 'robot armor' shook off the 'programing' that was put into it."

Cure Mint asks, "It did?"

Sailor Venus asks, "Wait! I thought that you said that the armor wasn't alive, right?"

Sailor Uranus says, with a nod, "That's right. It looks like that the emotions and memories stored in it that allowed it to move was so strong that it fought back against the 'corruption' and shook it off."

King Mickey says, amazed, "Terra…"

Tuxedo Mask asks, with a serious tone, "Question is: Who corrupted the armor in the first place?"

Sailor Celestial says, "One guess."

Sailor Orion says, pointing ahead of them, "Over there!" Everyone then looks in the direction that Sailor Orion is pointing at and after a few moments, they see none other than Castle Oblivion up on a hill ahead of them.

Riku says, shocked, "That's…!"

King Mickey asks, shocked, "What is it doing here?!"

Davis says, pointing above Castle Oblivion, "Maybe that's the reason why." When everyone looks up, plenty are shocked to see none other than Aincrad floating above Castle Oblivion.

Ryoutarou asks, shocked, "No way! Is that…?"

Andrew says, "I think so, bro."

Sammy asks, confused, "What is that doing here?"

Sailor Celestial says, seriously, "I've got a feeling…"

Sailor Star asks Sailor Celestial, "You do, Celestial?"

Sailor Celestial asks, looking at Kazuto and Sailor Moon, "Big brother? Sis?" Both Kazuto and Sailor Moon nod at some kind of unsaid agreement causing the others to wonder about this, but Kazuto, Sailor Celestial, and Sailor Moon start to head off with the others following.

Uni asks, "Hey, what's the big secret?"

Vert says, "Something tells me that it won't be a 'secret' for long."

Noire says, "Obviously, Vert."

Neptune says, excitedly, "Ooh, so it is the 'big reveal' time! Where shocking revelations are made and the whole story takes a dramatic turn!"

Noire tells Neptune, annoyed, "Quiet, Neptune!" Our group heads for Castle Oblivion where Aincrad is hovering while quite a few take a look at the now silent and unmoving Lingering Will especially King Mickey, Riku, and Sora (M). The group heads along until Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Sailor Moon stop immediately in their tracks.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "What's up?"

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Sailor Moon?"

Kazuto says, "We're not alone here."

Kotone asks, "What is it?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Something tells me that it isn't friendly." Everyone looks ahead when they see none other than Ermac walking towards them.

Yolei retorts, sarcastically, "What gave you that idea?"

Kazuto asks, seriously, "What do you want?"

Ermac responds, "What do you think Kirito?" Ermac then says, "Kayaba is mine and when we're done with you and your family, he's next."

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "We don't have time for this."

Ermac says, "You are going to need to make time, Celestial." Just then a massive column of dark violet 'flames' surrounds Castle Oblivion and Aincrad and Ermac says, "This field is also goes underground, so, you are going to need to get the magma filled core of this world in order to get under that field."

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Damn it!"

Kazuto says, taking out a duel disk from a sub-space pocket, "I get what you are saying, Ermac. It is time that we end this."

Sailor Celestial says, attaching her duel disk to armored left wrist, "Not alone big brother."

Kazuto says, surprised, "Sugu…"

Sailor Moon says, also attaching her duel disk to her armored left wrist, "I think that it is time for us to end another part of our demons from SAO."

Ermac says, "We prefer it that way. It will be a three-on-one match, so, we can get rid of all three of you at once. It is time that we end this once and for all!" Ermac has a dark violet version of the duel disk that Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto and all four of them activate their duel disks in which Ermac says, "We'll have twelve thousand life-points to your four thousand each since this will be three-on-one, but you are going to be allowed to use cards that are on your teammates' fields or graveyards! Trust us! You are going to need them!"

Kazuto says, with a sigh and determined expression, "Fine, Ermac."

Sailor Celestial says, "Sorry, big brother."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "I understand since Yuuko is a part of Ermac now. You are fighting your demons as I am fighting mine with Serena fighting her own." Sailor Moon nods her head and Kazuto says, "Let's end this together."

Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial nod their heads in agreement and Ermac says, "And you can fall together."

Sailor Celestial retorts, sternly, "You want to bet, you freak!" Their duel disks shuffle their decks, all four duelists draw five cards from their decks, display 12,000 life-points for Ermac while display 4000 life-points for the other three duelists, and with the computer words 'Field Spell: Crossover' heard causing a lot of Real Solid Vision platforms to appear all around with everyone else of the group to get to the side and out of the way of the four duelists.

Sailor Star thinks in her mind, concerned, _"Be careful, Kirito-kun."_

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, _"Come back to us, Meatball Head."_

Naruto thinks in his mind, _"You, three, can do it, believe it!"_

"Game on!" all four duelists say in unison as the duel begins causing hundreds upon hundreds of Action Cards to rain down on the field.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Kazuto: 4000

Ermac: 12,000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I'll start this duel off!" Sailor Celestial then displays Pendulum monster cards, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Dragonpit Magician (900/2700), and yells out, "I take the scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Dragonpit Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the cards on her disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her disk's Monster Card Zones, the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, and the number 1 below Persona Dragon and number 8 below Dragonpit Magician in which Sailor Celestial says, as an image of her crystal pendulum appears swing between the two columns, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon! Give me a hand guys!" Sailor Celestial puts two cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from it, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600) and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, Odd-Eyes Synchron allows me to Synchro Summon with a Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zone! I tune him with my Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon leaps out of the column of light that it was in in which Odd-Eyes Synchron turns into two stars that surround Persona Dragon, making it become transparent, and as Sailor Celestial gets a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field.

Sailor Celestial and her Synchro Dimension counterpart say in unison, " _Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she and her Synchro counterpart say in unison, "Shine, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

Cure Muse says, amazed, "Oh, wow."

Cure Rhythm says, awe-struck, "Beautiful."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I end my turn."

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Graceful Charity! I draw three cards and discard two!" Sailor Moon draws three cards, discards two from her hand, and she says, displaying Pendulum monster cards, Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600), "I set scale one, Dragonpulse Magician, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Moon puts the cards on her disk's Pendulum Zones causing the word 'Pendulum' to appear in rainbow colors on her disk's Monster Card Zones, the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, and the number 1 below Dragonpulse Magician, and number 8 below Timegazer Magician with Sailor Moon saying, as an image of her crystal pendulum appears swing between the two columns, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Moon puts two cards on her duel disk and she shouts out, "Performapal Coin Dragon and Black Fang Magician!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from it, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Performapal Coin Dragon (1700/1000) and Black Fang Magician (1700/800) in attack mode. Sailor Moon puts one card into the main slot of her disk and she yells out, "Next, I play my Pendulum Reincarnation! Since I have Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zone, I can revive one Pendulum monster whose level is around the set Pendulum Scale, but I remove cards equal to its Pendulum Scale! And I choose Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver!" Just then Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver (2000/2600) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Moon removes the top four cards of her deck, but she then displays a monster known as Interrealm Sage (2200/2400) and she says, "Now, I activate my Interrealm Sage's ability! When he is removed from play, I can return all other cards removed from play to the duelists' hands!" Three new cards appears in Sailor Moon's hand and Sailor Moon says, "And now, I Overlay Coin Dragon and Black Fang Magician!" Two said monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex on the ground while Sailor Moon puts an XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on top of Coin Dragon's and Black Fang Magician's cards which are on the same Monster Card Zone of Sailor Moon's duel disk.

Sailor Moon and her XYZ counterpart say in unison, "Formed from pitch-black darkness to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs! I XYZ Summon Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000) with two Dark Overlay units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Moon says, "And next, I use my Dissolver's ability and fuse it with my Timegazer Magician!" Timegazer Magician leaps out of the column of light that it was in and goes into a fusion vortex with Odd-Eyes Dissolver as Sailor Moon takes a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck.

Sailor Moon and her Fusion counterpart say in unison, " _The two eyes that illuminate the dark night! Guild time in a new direction! Fusion Summon!_ " Sailor Moon puts the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk and she and her Fusion counterpart say in unison, "Come forth, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) appears on the field in attack mode.

The four dragons roar out in unison and Hiyori says, "It's them!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a smirk, "But it is different this time."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod, "With Zarc's and Zara's influence gone, the dragons have been purified and their rage gone."

Sailor Moon says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I play my Ancient Rules! Now, I can summon one level five or above non-effect monster! And I choose Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" Kazuto puts one card on his disk and Gaia, the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "Then I summon my Mirror Resonator!" Just then Mirror Resonator (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, "And now, I tune my Mirror Resonator with Gaia!" Mirror Resonator turns one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Gaia causing him to become transparent and when a column of light appears on the field, Kazuto takes a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. Kazuto says, " _Howl of the king! Now, shake the heavens and the earth! Engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself! Synchro Summon!_ " Kazuto says, putting the Synchro Monster card on his duel disk, "Time to roar, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Out of the light, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, putting two cards into the main slot of his disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down!"

Ermac says, drawing a card, "Then it is our turn and the first step to your demise into darkness!" Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot of their disk, "We start with our Spider Thread spell card! Now, we can play one spell card that you, three used in the previous turn! And we choose Graceful Charity!" Ermac draw three cards, discards two cards, and Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, we play Destiny Draw! We discard one Destiny Hero in order draw two new cards!" Ermac discards Destiny Hero-Fear Monger (1000/1000) and draws two more cards in which Ermac says, putting yet another card into the main slot of their disk, "Then we play D-Spirit! Since there are no Destiny Heroes on the field, we can play one from our hand! We choose Diamond Dude!" Ermac puts one card on their disk and Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600) appears on the field in attack mode in which Ermac says, drawing the top card of their deck, "Then we use his ability! We draw the top cards of our deck and if it is Normal Spell, we can send it to the grave to use its effect next turn!" Ermac discards Pot of Greed spell card and Ermac says, "And it is the spell that we need! Next, we activate Destiny Hero-Malicious' ability! By removing him from our grave, we can play another from our deck!" One Destiny Hero-Malicious (800/800) monster card is removed from Ermac's graveyard, when put out of play, a card comes out of Ermac's deck, and Ermac puts it on their disk causing another Destiny Hero-Malicious (800/800) to appear on the field in attack mode. Ermac says, putting yet another card into the main slot, "Then we play our Doctor D spell card! By removing one Destiny Hero from our graveyard, we can play another from our deck! So, we remove Destiny Hero-Dunker to play Disk Commander!" Ermac removes said monster card from their graveyard and Destiny Hero-Disk Commander (300/300) appears on the field in attack mode. Ermac says, drawing two cards, "Since Disk Commander has been revived from the grave, we get two more cards!" Ermac looks at the cards, gives an evil smile, and says, "And now, it is time for your doom! I release Diamond Dude, Malicious, and Disk Commander in order to summon the all mighty…Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca!" The three monsters vanish into dark violet beams that goes into the sky which becomes filled with black and dark violet clouds as a strange cocoon appears in the sky causing Sailor Moon's, Davis', Sailor Sun's, Sailor Orion's, Sammy's, and Naruto's Mark of the Dragon to activate causing Davis', Sailor Sun's, Sailor Orion's, Sammy's, and Naruto's Mark of the Dragon to surround everyone else in a crimson force-field to protect them.

Yolei says, nervously, "Here we go again." The cocoon then bursts open to reveal Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca (100/100) in attack mode!

Neptune says, shocked, "Holy crow! What a crow!"

Uni says, with a snarl, "More like a buzzard to me."

Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, we use the power of Earthbound Wall! As long as this card remains the field, you can't negate our Immortal's ability and you can't destroy him with monster effects!"

Hiyori says, "That means that Clear Wing's abilities…"

Rika says, with a nod, "Are worthless."

Ermac says, "And now, we use the ability of Wiraqocha Rasca and for the price of not attacking this turn, our Rasca can lower the life-points of an opponent to one hundred points! And we pick…!" Ermac looks over at their three opponents and Ermac says, looking at Kazuto, "You, Kirito. And if you think that any card that prevents effect damage will help, our Rasca's ability is lowering your life-points, but it doesn't say that it is inflicting you damage, Kirito!" Wiraqocha Rasca gives a mighty roar, creating a powerful wind, and Kazuto screams out as he is slammed by the shockwave that sends him flying as his life-drops down to 100 points.

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "Big brother!"

Sailor Moon says, shocked, "No!"

Sailor Star says, fearfully, "Kirito-kun!"

Rika, Kotone, Ryoutarou, Andrew, and Keiko shout out, horrified, "No!" Kazuto slams down on the ground, hard, and despite his clothing is somewhat torn, he gets back to his feet.

Kazuto says, with a grunt, "I'll be…okay…I think…"

Ermac says, slyly, "You won't be for long!" Ermac says, putting two cards into the main slot, "We end our turn with these!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Kazuto: 100

Ermac: 12,000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "You are going to pay for that one!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Pendulum Resettlement! Since there are face-up Pendulum Monster in my Extra Deck, I can take one and return it to my hand!" A card comes out of Sailor Celestial's Extra Deck, she puts Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600) in her free Pendulum Zone on her duel disk, and she shouts out, "I reset my Pendulum Scale with scale six, Odd-Eyes Synchron, and my already set, scale eight, Dragonpit Magician!" The word 'Pendulum' appears in rainbow colors on her duel disk's Monster Card Zones and Odd-Eyes Synchron reappears in a column of light with the number 6 below it. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I use Odd-Eyes Synchron's ability! Any Odd-Eyes monster on my field become a level one Tuner monster, so, now, I tune Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon turns into one star that turns into a ring that surrounds Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, making it become transparent, and when a column of light comes onto the field, Sailor Celestial takes a Pendulum-Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck.

Sailor Celestial and her Synchro counterpart say in unison, " _Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Obtain the shining wings of light, soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon!_ "

Sailor Celestial puts the Pendulum-Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Appear now, the shining dragon with piercing eyes! Roar, Supreme King White Dragon: Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Out of the light, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

There are looks of shock and Sailor Jupiter says, "That's the monster that Sailor Moon summoned against Zarc and Zara!"

Nepgear asks, curiously, "How did she get it?"

Davis says, with a grin, "Just don't ask and be glad that she has it."

Sailor Celestial says, "Next, I activate the effect of my Pendulum Resettlement from my graveyard! By removing it from play, I can lower the scale of one Pendulum Monster in my Pendulum Zones by up to four! I use it to lower Odd-Eyes Synchron's scale down!" Sailor Celestial removes the said card and Odd-Eyes Synchron's scale goes down from 6 to 2 in which Sailor Celestial says, as an image of her crystal pendulum appears on her field, "And now, with my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial takes two cards from her Extra Deck, put it on her duel disk, and she shouts out, "Revive from my Extra Deck: Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from it, and they are revealed to be Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) in defense mode with Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, attack now!"

Ermac responds, "Our Immortal can't be attacked and your Wing Dragon's abilities are useless!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "But you aren't safe!"

As Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon charges right for Ermac, Ermac retorts, with a sly tone, "You think so? Not!" Ermac pushes a button on their disk's touch screen and they say, "I activate my Spirit Barrier trap card!" Ermac's face-down card is revealed to be Spirit Barrier continuous trap card and Ermac says, "Thanks to this trap card, as long as our Immortal remains on the field, our life-points are safe!" A barrier protects Ermac from Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's attack.

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "We'll see about that! I'll end my turn here!" With the end of Sailor Celestial's spell card, Odd-Eyes Synchron's scale goes back up from 2 to 6.

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Fusion Substitute spell card! Now, I can fuse monsters on the field together! I fuse my Starve Venom Fusion Dragon with Celestial's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Both said monsters goes into a fusion vortex, takes a Pendulum-Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck, and she and her Fusion Dimension counterpart say in unison, " _Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Become one with the poisonous dragon! Be the power that leads into supremacy! Fusion Summon!_ "

Sailor Moon puts the Pendulum-Fusion Monster card on her duel disk and she says, "Bloom forth, dragon with sympathetic eyes! Supreme King Violet Dragon, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (3300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Sailor Sun says, with a smile, "It's the other monster that she summoned!"

Sailor Moon says, "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's ability now activates! For this turn, she gains the attack points of one monster on your field and also gains the power of it wields! In short, it gains the power of your Immortal!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon roars out as it glows violet as it goes from 3300/2500 to 3400/2500 and Sailor Moon says, "In which now, I use its power to blast your life-points to one hundred!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon roars out as it sends dark shockwaves right for Ermac.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Neptune says, excitedly, "You get that creep, girlfriend!"

Ermac says, pushing a button on their disk's touch screen, "We don't think so, princess! We activate Life Protector trap card!" Ermac's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of an injured person going to a hospital and Ermac says, "Thanks to this trap card, any attempt to change our life-points through effects is negated and all it costs us is four hundred life-points for each use!" A shield protects Ermac from the shockwaves from Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon while Ermac loses 400 life-points.

Uni says, annoyed, "Oh, man! They had that freak!"

Sailor Moon says, "I end my turn." Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's stats return to original/base numbers since its effect is over.

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Kazuto: 100

Ermac: 11,600

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"That's not good. That means that her trap card effects work when technically, it isn't life-point damage, but adjusting a duelist's life-points in general like her Immortal's ability. Her trap only uses a little life-point and she has got plenty to spare in which we can't attack her directly!"_ Kazuto says, drawing a card, "My move!" Kazuto looks at the card in his hand and he thinks, _"And thanks to her spell card, my Red Dragon's ability is worthless! Best I can do is prepare for the worst!"_ Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "I activate my Silent Doom and use it to revive one non-effect monster in defense mode! I choose Gaia!" Just then Gaia, the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) returns to the field in defense mode and Kazuto says, "And with that, I end my turn."

Neptune asks, confused, "Nepu? Is that it?"

Noire says, "That's all he can do since that overgrown buzzard can't be destroyed as long as there is a Field Spell card out and this Field Spell can't be destroyed AT ALL, Neptune."

Blanc says, "And what's make it worse. Their creatures can't destroy it thanks to that other card."

Ermac says, drawing a card, "Our move!" Ermac says, drawing two more cards, "And thanks to Diamond Dude's power, we use the power of Pot of Greed and get two more cards!" Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot, "And it is quite a 'fiendish' card at that! We play Dark Fusion!"

Kazuto asks, "Dark Fusion?!"

Ermac discards Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) and Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000), the two monsters appear on the field, and Ermac says, as they go into a DARK fusion vortex, "We fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman and Clayman to form…Evil Hero Lightning Golem!" Ermac puts a Fusion monster card from their Extra Deck and Evil Hero Lightning Golem (2400/1500), a sinister version of Elemental Hero Thunder Giant, appears on the field in attack mode.

Tai asks, confused, "Wait! EVIL Hero?"

Davis says, "I heard about them. They are some kind of wicked versions of my Elemental Heroes cards."

TK says, with a nod, "Wicked is right."

Ermac says, "And now, Lightning Golem destroys one monster on our opponent's field!" Ermac says, pointing to Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend, "And we choose that overgrown lizard!" Lightning Golem unleashes a black sphere of dark lightning right for Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend.

Sailor Celestial says, "I don't think so!" Sailor Celestial creates a wind storm that sends Kazuto up into the sky in which he manages to grab an Action Card and he puts it into his disk's main slot while Sailor Celestial uses her wind powers to lower Kazuto to the ground.

Kazuto yells out, "Action Magic: Mirror Barrier! Scarlight is safe from destruction effects!" An orb shield surrounds Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and protect it from the orb of dark lightning.

Ermac says, annoyed, "But your worthless sister won't be safe from this! Wiraqocha Rasca, unleash your power on Celestial!" Wiraqocha Rasca roars out as it creates dark shockwave and she yelps out as she is slammed by one of them, knocking her helmet off and sending her flying, while her life-drops drop to 100.

Hiyori says, worriedly, "Suguha!"

Naruto says, shocked, "Suguha-chan!"

Kazuto says, horrified, "Sugu!" Sailor Celestial lands on the ground on her back with a nasty 'thud', but she grunts as she gets back to her feet.

Sailor Celestial grunts out, "I'll be fine…just got the wind knocked out of me…"

Ermac says, "It will be more than that when we send you to the netherworld for good! So, make your move!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Sailor Celestial: 100

Kazuto: 100

Ermac: 11,600

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial yells out, as her crystal pendulum reappears on the field, "And now, with my set Pendulum Scale, I Pendulum Summon! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts a card from her Extra Deck on her duel disk and she yells out, "Revive from my Extra Deck: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, something come from that circle of light, and it is revealed to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode.

Ermac says, with a sly tone, "A lot of good that will do you!"

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "We'll see! Pendulum Dragon, attack that Lightning Golem!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon breathes a flaming energy blast right for Lightning Golem.

Ermac yells out, "Wiraqocha Rasca!" Wiraqocha Rasca creates a powerful wind storm with its wings that causes an Action Card to get into Ermac's hands and Ermac puts it into the main slot of their disk causing Ermac to say, "Action Magic: Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed and I take half damage, but thanks to my trap, I get no damage at all!"

Sailor Celestial says, "But Wing Dragon's ability can destroy all monsters on your field during the Battle Phase! Your Immortal might be safe, but your Golem isn't!" Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon unleashes a wave of energy that destroys Lightning Golem.

Ermac asks, with a dark taunting tone, "Is that it?"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Actually, it is for now."

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "My move!"

Sailor Moon looks at the card and Ermac asks, with a taunting tone, "Didn't get what you needed?"

Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "I may not have, but I still got one chance! I activate the effect of Fusion Substitute! By removing this card from my graveyard from play, I can return one Fusion Monster from my grave to my Extra Deck and then get one card!" Sailor Moon removes said spell card from her graveyard, returns Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) Fusion Monster card from her graveyard back to her Extra Deck, and Sailor Moon draws a card causing her to smirk as she looks at it. Sailor Moon says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "I play Mystical Space Typhoon! Say goodbye to your Spirit Barrier!"

A twister appears on the field, destroys the Spirit Barrier continuous trap card, and Ermac says, annoyed, "No!"

Sailor Moon says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Next, I play The Phantom Knights of Possession! Now, my Dark Rebellion gains the level of one monster on the field and I choose Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Way to go!"

Sailor Moon says, "And now, I Overlay Dark Rebellion with Odd-Eyes!" Dark Rebellion and Odd-Eyes then turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground as Sailor Moon takes a Pendulum-XYZ monster from her Extra Deck and puts it over Dark Rebellion's and Odd-Eyes' card which are on the same Monster Card Zone of Sailor Celestial's duel disk in which she and her XYZ counterpart say in unison, "Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicating all opposing enemies! I XYZ Summon the Supreme King Black Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode in which Sailor Moon says, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's ability activates! Since an XYZ monster was used as XYZ Material, all level seven or below monsters and you lose one thousand life-points for every monster destroyed! Darkness Howling!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon unleashes a mighty roar that destroys Lightning Golem, but a shield protects Ermac.

Ermac says, "You forget our trap?! Our Life Protection makes sure that we don't suffer any damage as long as relinquish four hundred points!"

After Ermac's life-points drop by 400, Sailor Moon says, "But that leaves you defenseless! Battle! Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, attack Ermac directly!" Ermac leaps to get an Action Card, but Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's attack slams into Ermac, sending Ermac flying through the sky, and causing Ermac to lose 3300 life-points.

Davis says, excitedly, "Bullseye!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, "Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, direct attack! Rebellious Wrath Strike Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charges in for the attack, but Ermac backflips, grab an Action Card, and puts it in their duel disk's main slot.

Ermac says, "Action Magic: The Great Escape! Battle Phase is ended!" Before Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon can hit Ermac, Ermac vanishes in a large puff of smoke causing Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon to dispel said smoke showing that it missed Ermac. Everyone then looks to find him on one of the platforms on the field.

Sailor Moon says, plainly, "I end my turn."

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Sailor Celestial: 100

Kazuto: 100

Ermac: 7900

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "And starts mine!" Kazuto says, putting one card into the main slot, "I place one card face-down!" Kazuto says, putting another card on his duel disk, "And since this is the last card in my hand, I can play Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight without releasing other monsters!" Just then Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300/2100) appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto says, "I Overlay Swift Gaia and regular Gaia!" Both versions of Gaia the Fierce Knight turn into lights that goes into a vortex while Kazuto puts their cards on the same Monster Card Zone in which he puts an XYZ Monster card from his Extra Deck on top of them causing Kazuto say, "I XYZ Summon Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger!" Out of the vortex, Gaia Dragon, the Thunder Charger (2600/2100), a red armored warrior on a red armored dragon with two Wind Overlay Units orbiting it, appears on the field in attack mode. Kazuto yells out, "Scarlight, attack Ermac directly!"

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes its breath attack at Ermac, but Ermac says, putting an Action Card into the main slot of their disk, "Action Magic: Evade! Your attack is negated!" Ermac then leaps to the side as Scarlight's attack passes by.

Kazuto shouts out, "Gaia, direct attack!" Like a lightning bolt, Gaia Dragon rams into Ermac causing Ermac to get spiraling into the ground with a nasty 'thud' as well as losing 2600 life-points in the process.

Rika yells out, excitedly, "Nice one!"

Ermac leaps back on his/her feet and Ermac yells out, angrily, "You are going to pay for that one, Kirito!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 4000

Sailor Celestial: 100

Kazuto: 100

Ermac: 5300

Ermac says, drawing a card, "My move!" Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot, "We activate our Card of Sanctity! All of us have to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" All four duelists draw from their decks until they have half-a-dozen cards in their respective hands and Ermac yells out, "And now, we use the ability of our Immortal!" Wiraqocha Rasca roars out as it unleashes dark shockwaves that head straight for Sailor Moon, who yelps as she gets hit hard as she is sent flying backwards by the dark shockwave which drops her life-points to 100 while knocking her helmet off.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, worriedly, "Serena!"

Kazuto and Sailor Celestial say in unison, "No!"

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Serena-chan!"

Sailor Moon struggles back to her feet and she grunts out, "I'll be okay…"

Ermac retorts, with an evil smirk, "Not for long, princess."

Yolei says, nervously, "This isn't good."

TK says, with a nod, "No kidding, Yolei."

Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, we play O-Oversoul! We use it to revive Clayman!" Just then Elemental Hero Clayman (800/2000) returns to the field in defense mode and Ermac says, putting one more card into the main slot of their disk, "Then we play Dark Fusion!" Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800) appears on the field, goes into a dark fusion vortex with Clayman, and Ermac says, while getting out a Fusion Monster card from their Extra Deck, "We dark fuse Burstinatrix with Clayman in order to create…Evil Hero Infernal Sniper!" When Ermac puts the Fusion Monster card on their disk, Evil Hero Infernal Sniper (2000/2500) appears on the field in defense mode. Ermac says, "Next, we activate Malicious' ability from the graveyard! We remove from him to bring out a third one from our deck!" A card comes out of Ermac's graveyard and after putting it 'out of play', Ermac puts a card form their deck on their disk in which another Destiny Hero-Malicious (800/800) appears on the field in attack mode and Ermac says, putting one card into the main slot of their disk, "Next, we play Monster Reborn and revive Disk Commander with it!" Destiny Hero-Disk Commander (300/300) reappears on the field in attack mode and Ermac says, drawing two cards, "And that means we gain two more cards!" Ermac says, putting another card into the main slot, "Then we activate our Shallow Grave! All of us must summon one monster from our graveyards in defense position! I choose Diamond Dude!" Destiny Hero-Diamond Dude (1400/1600) returns to the field in defense mode.

Sailor Celestial says, "I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) returns to the field in defense mode.

Sailor Moon says, "I choose the monster that I put there myself: Dragon Spirit of White!" Dragon Spirit of White (2500/2000) then appears on the field in defense mode and Sailor Moon says, "Since Dragon Spirit of White has been Special Summoned, I use his ability and banish one spell or trap card on my opponent's field! Say goodbye to your Earthbound Wall!"

Ermac yells out, shocked, "No!" Dragon Spirit of White gives off a powerful glow and Earthbound Wall continuous spell card vanishes in which Ermac shouts out, angrily, "You are going to pay for that princess!"

Kazuto say, with a serious tone, "We'll see about that, Ermac! I revive my Mirror Resonator!" Just then Mirror Resonator (0/0) appears on the field in defense mode.

Ermac yells out, putting one card on their duel disk, "Next, we release our Malicious, Disk Commander, and Diamond Dude in order to play the ultimate Destiny Hero: Destiny Hero-Plasma!" All three monsters vanish and Destiny Hero-Plasma (1900/600) appears on the field in attack mode. Ermac says, with an evil smile, "Not only is your monsters are powerless, Plasma can absorb one of your monsters and gain half of its attack power as well as its special abilities! We think that overgrown lizard will do nicely!" Plasma then extends its wings and starts to absorb Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend.

Sailor Moon says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not so fast! I activate my trap: Power Bound!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of someone in a straight jacket and Sailor Moon says, "Thanks to this trap card, your Plasma's abilities are negated as long as this trap card remains equipped to it!" Plasma roars out as energy chains bind it and Sailor Moon says, "And that means that our monsters are going to keep their power!"

Ermac says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Won't matter since we play Drain Time! Since Plasma is on the field, we choose one phase of our turns to skip and all of us must skip that phase and we choose the Battle Phase!" Ermac says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "Finally, we put a card face-down! And that ends our turn!"

Current Scores:

Sailor Moon: 100

Sailor Celestial: 100

Kazuto: 100

Ermac: 5300

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "I draw!" Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Thanks to sis, Clear Wing still has his abilities since she stopped that overgrown version of a vamp! However, we can't attack thanks to her spell card and it is most likely to protect that monster! We have to make this turn count! Something tells me that it is going to be our last!"_ Sailor Celestial says, as the image of her crystal pendulum returns to the field, "With my set Pendulum Scale, I can summon as many level seven monsters for this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Appear, precursor of the dragon of the twin eyes! Odd-Eyes Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, a 'light' comes from the circle, and that 'light' turns into Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I play my Cross XYZ spell card! I can XYZ Summon with an XYZ Monster whose rank equals the level of a non-XYZ monster!" Sailor Celestial looks at Kazuto, he nods, and Sailor Celestial yells out, "I Overlay my Odd-Eyes Dragon with Kazuto's Gaia Dragon!" Both said monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while both monster cards go onto the same Monster Card Zone on Sailor Celestial's duel disk while Sailor Celestial puts a Pendulum-XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck on top of them.

Both she and her XYZ counterpart say in unison, "Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deepest darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! I Cross XYZ Summon the dragon of the blazing calamity! Rage forth, Supreme King Violent Dragon, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (3000/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting appears on the field in attack mode.

Nepgear says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Sailor Uranus says, "No. It's different. I don't sense the sinister nature that came from that dragon before."

Sailor Pluto says, "It is because Zarc and Zara are gone through a piece of their power might remain with our princesses. However, I know that they can control them."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, seeing Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, _"Come on, Sugu…"_

Sailor Celestial feels a very slight 'twinge' in her, but it is gone and she thinks in her mind, _"Come on, Suguha, you can do this! The darkness has no hold you anymore as do Zarc and Zara! You control this power and it doesn't control you!"_ Sailor Celestial says, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ability activates! By detaching an Overlay Unit, I can destroy all other cards out on the field!" Sailor Celestial looks at Sailor Moon and Kazuto in which they nod their heads and Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Hit it with Blazing Calamity!"

Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon absorbs an Overlay Unit, but Ermac shout out, "Not so fast!" Wiraqocha Rasca roars out and sends another Action Card into Ermac's hands in which Ermac says, putting it into the main slot of their disk, "Action Magic: Calamity Prevention! Destruction effects can't be used this turn! Too bad!" The Overlay Unit that Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon absorbs comes out of its body and returns to orbit around the Pendulum-XYZ Monster.

Neptune says, "Oh, man! Not even that dangerous dragon can stop that jerk!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I end my turn!"

Sailor Moon says, drawing a card, "And starting mine!" Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"Not even with Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon are we making any headway at all! We have the four 'Supreme King' Odd-Eyes dragons on our field and we haven't made a dent! Plus, thanks to Ermac's spell, we can't attack this turn! And something tells me that 'Evil Hero' is part of Ermac's endgame for this duel, so, we need to be ready!"_ Sailor Moon says, "I activate the effect of Dragon Spirit of White! I release him in order to play one Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Sailor Moon puts one card on her disk causing Dragon Spirit of White to vanish and Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3000/2500) to take its place in attack mode. Sailor Moon says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then I play Burst Stream of Destruction! That means that my Blue-Eyes can destroy all of your monsters by being unable to attack this turn, but since we don't have a Battle Phase, it doesn't really matter!" Blue-Eyes fires three electrical spheres at Ermac's three monsters!

Ermac grabs another Action Card and says, putting it into the main slot of their disk, "Action Magic: Mirror Aura! All of our monsters are protected from all round destruction effects!" Three auras protect Ermac's monsters from the electrical spheres which 'fizz out' when they hit the shields.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"There is something up."_

Sailor Moon says, "I end my turn."

Kazuto says, drawing a card, "My move!" Kazuto says, "I activate Scarlight's ability and destroy all monsters that have equal to less attack points than himself and inflict five hundred points of damage to you for each one!"

Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend unleashes a torrent of flames, but Ermac gets another Action Card and says, putting it into the main slot, "Action Magic: Encore! We activate the effect on Action Card in our graveyard and we choose Calamity Prevention!" Soon after, Scarlight's flames 'fizz out' due to its ability being negated.

Kazuto says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Dragon Buster Destruction Sword in attack mode!" Soon after, Dragon Buster Destruction Sword (400/300) appears on the field in attack mode and Kazuto says, "And now, I Double Tune my Mirror Resonator and Destruction Sword with Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Destruction Sword and Mirror Resonator turn into one flaming ring, each, and the two rings surround Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend as Kazuto gets out a Synchro Monster card from his Extra Deck. When he puts it on his duel disk, Kazuto yells out, strongly, " _Ruler and fiend become one! Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon and roar in the name of creation itself! Synchro Summon!_ " The Crimson Dragon then appears from the column of light and flies up into the sky in which Kazuto shouts out, "Emerge, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend!" A column of flames comes out of the sky and out of those flames, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend (3500/3000) come to the field in attack mode.

Ermac asks, with a sly smirk, "Planning on trying to do what your sister tried to do?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Nope. I end my turn."

Plenty of the others were surprised by this and Ryoutarou yells out, confused, "What?"

Ermac says, drawing a card, "You should have tried fool! And now, we activate Infernal Sniper's ability! Since she is in defense mode during our Standby Phase, we can inflict one thousand points of damage to you!"

As Infernal Sniper aims at Kazuto, Sailor Celestial says, "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's ability now activates! Since a level five or higher monster used their ability, Clear Wing can negate it! Go, Dichroitic Mirror!"

As Clear Wing's glow, Ermac pushes a button on their disk's touch screen and shouts out, "Wrong! We activate our Counter-Blow Reflection trap card!" Ermac's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of a boxer punching his own reflection in which Ermac says, discarding a card, "Thanks to our trap, by discarding a card from our hand, any time that you activate an effect to counter one of our effects, your effect is rendered mute!" A mirror forms in front of Infernal Sniper and Clear Wing's 'glow' from its wings is absorbed and reflected back at Clear Wing causing it to roar as its ability is negated.

Rika says, worriedly, "Oh no!"

Keiko says, worriedly, "That means that Kazuto is defenseless!"

Ermac yells out, "That's right! Farewell, forever!" Infernal Sniper fires right for Kazuto, but he then gains a smirk.

Kazuto says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I don't think so! I activate my Call of the Haunted!" Kazuto's face-down card is revealed to be the Call of the Haunted continuous trap card and Kazuto says, "And now, I use it to revive Scarlight in attack mode!" Soon after, Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend (3000/2500) returns to the field in attack mode.

Ermac asks, with a smirk, "And what's he going to do?" Ermac says, eyes widening, "Unless…"

Kazuto says, pushing another button on his disk's touch screen, "Right, Ermac! I activate my Absolute Power Flare!" Kazuto's face-down card is revealed to be a counter-trap card with a picture of Red Dragon Archfiend absorbing an attack and attacking with his flaming fist in which Kazuto says, "When you use a monster ability that inflicts damage to me and I have Red Dragon Archfiend, this attack negates the damage and boomerangs it back with double the strength!" Scarlight then gets in front of Kazuto, absorb the attack, and unleashes a powerful flame causing Ermac to yelp as he suffers 2000 life-points of damage.

Ryoutarou says, excitedly, "Way to go, bro!"

Andrew says, with a smirk, "Nothing to worry about."

Ermac yells out, enraged, "That does it, Kirito! I attack you with…!"

Ermac then stops and Sailor Celestial asks, "I? Don't you mean 'we'?"

Ermac then screams out in pain and Yuuko's voice calls out from Ermac, "No, we must destroy Suguha!" Ermac then says in Keita's voice, "No, Kirito must pay!" Ermac then says in Yuuko's voice, "No, it must be Suguha!"

Neptune asks, confused, "What the Nep is going on?"

Vert says, "I think that Ermac lost his unity. Remember, this fiend was created from a mixture of dark magic and the darkness of the souls that died in SAO."

Izzy says, "In which Yuuko's soul joined Ermac, but now, they have lost their unity."

TK says, with a nod, "And they are having a 'split personality disorder'."

Yolei says, nodding her head in agreement, "Big time."

Ermac yells out, in Keita's and Yuuko's voices, "Wiraqocha Rasca, attack…Kirito…Suguha…No, attack…K-Suguha…Suguha, directly!" Wiraqocha Rasca roars out as it charges right for Sailor Celestial with a mighty roar.

Sailor Celestial says, with a plain tone, "Your last mistake. It is time to end this now."

Ermac shouts out, confused, "What?!"

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap card: Staunch Protector!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be a continuous trap card with a picture of a warrior with a mirror shield of some kind and Sailor Celestial says, "Thanks to this card, when played during the Battle Phase, it is summoned to the field as a monster!" Just then Staunch Protection (1000/1000) appears on the field in defense mode and Sailor Celestial says, "And now, it activates its special ability and causing your Immortal to divert its attack to whatever target I choose! And I choose Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!"

Ermac yells out, shocked, "No!" Staunch Protector activates its shield and send waves at Wiraqocha Rasca causing it to head for Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon causing Ermac to say, "This isn't over!"

Sailor Moon responds, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Actually, it is! I activate my trap and the final card of this duel: Dragons of Wrath!" Sailor Moon's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a group of dragons attacking the same town in which Sailor Moon says, "Since a dragon monster has been attacked, it gains the power of all other dragon monsters on the field!"

Ermac shouts out, flabbergasted, "No!" Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon then absorbs energy from Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, and both versions of Red Dragon Archfiend causing it to go from 3000/2500 to 25,500/2500!

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Sachi…Yugo…"_

Sachi's voice booms in her mind, **"I know, Suguha."**

Yugo says, solemnly, **"Do what you need to do, Suguha."**

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly with a tear going down her left eye, "Odd-Eyes, end this now!" Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon charges right through Wiraqocha Rasca and it gives a final defending roar as it explodes in a massive explosion in which its 'remains' crash down on Ermac.

Ermac yells out, horrified, "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!" The flaming form of Wiraqocha Rasca slams into Ermac causing Ermac to get engulfed by dark violet flames as Ermac loses 25,400 life-points, ending the duel.

Final Scores:

Sailor Moon: 100

Sailor Celestial: 100

Kazuto: 100

Ermac: 0

With the end of the duel, all the Real Solid Vision projections vanish and the rest of the group rush over to Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto as all three Moon siblings look at the dark violet flames from where Wiraqocha Rasca hit the ground.

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Sailor Sun says, excitedly, "You did it!"

As Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto turn over to face the others, Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, nervously, _"I hope so…"_ However, an inhuman roar of anger breaks him from his thoughts in which everyone turns to see Ermac, whose form is engulfed in dark violet flames, leaping out of the flames, and heading for Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial with a dark flaming sword in his hand.

Ermac yells out, in a deep dark fiendish voice, "NO! IF WE CAN'T WIN, WE WILL TAKE YOU WITH US!" Ermac moves so fast that there seems to be no time for Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial to defend themselves, but when Ermac is nearly upon them, he stops right in his tracks because of a major 'impact' causing him to gasp. Soon enough, we see that 'impact' is three swords impaling Ermac in the chest from Sailor Star, Sakura, and Hiyori in which Sakura and Hiyori have drawn Sailor Celestial's two swords, Sakura and Hiyori each taking one, to use against Ermac.

The others are shocked and surprised by this event and Hiyori says, weakly, "No more…"

Sailor Star says, with a stern tone, "You have haunted Kirito-kun, Serena-chan, and Suguha-chan long enough. Let the Moonlit Black Cats and Yuuko-san rest in peace. It's over." Ermac stumbles back before falling to his knees and a look of pure shock is on Ermac's face before he 'dissolves' into nothingness leaving only the three swords which clatter to the ground.

Sailor Star and Sailor Celestial pick up their swords and Neptune says, "Whoa! Intense!"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Is it over?"

Sailor Mars and Sailor Uranus nod their heads in which Sailor Uranus says, "It's over, Jupiter. Ermac is no more."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Kazuto, "Are you going to be okay?"

Sailor Celestial doesn't reply and Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, "Ermac wasn't really alive…But I understand how you feel."

Sailor Star tells Kazuto, "Kirito-kun, Ermac…was a ghost of SAO."

Kazuto says, solemnly, "I know, Asuna. I know." Kazuto closes his eyes and Sailor Star gently hugs her beloved knowing that he is going through a mixture of emotions.

Naruto asks Sailor Celestial, "Are you going to be okay, Suguha-chan?"

Sailor Celestial sighs and responds, "Maybe…someday."

Sakura says, with a solemn tone, "While this seems heartless, we don't have time to get be sad."

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "Sakura is right. We have a job to do." Everyone then looks up at Castle Oblivion and Aincrad floating above it in which they know that in order to restore the worlds, they need to face off against the one who committed SAO, ending around four thousand lives, and he is also one of the main reasons that the Silver Millennium ended in which he might be the 'center' of this adventure: The 'demon king' of Aincrad, Heathcliff also known as Akihiko Kayaba. Both Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial have determined looks on their face as they prepare to, what they feel as, putting the final 'fiends' of SAO to rest at last…

 **End of Chapter 66**

Okay, that's the end of this chapter, folks! It is the finale for Ermac and that Mortal Kombat wannabe has really put our heroes and heroines, especially certain members of them, quite through the ringer, huh? Anyway, I can tell you with upmost certainty that Ermac is finished for good and there is no coming back. Now, as we get closer to the end of this story, our heroes and heroines are getting to the final confrontations including the one with you know who! Keep reading and review to find out what happens and please no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	67. Memories of Oblivion

Last chapter was pretty exciting and before we start, I can assure you that Ermac has made their final appearance in the story/series, everyone. However, while Ermac is gone, it doesn't mean that this 'counterpart' to the Mortal Kombat character isn't going to 'haunt' our heroes and heroines in the future. Let's just say that I have a few ideas concerning one of the 'souls' that made up Ermac, but I'm not going into details, everyone! No spoilers this time. Sorry, folks. Now, before we start this chapter, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 67: Memories of Oblivion**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard**_

Inside of the Keyblade Graveyard, our heroes and heroines are right in front of Castle Oblivion, which was originally the Land of Departure, home of Keyblade wielders, before it was redesigned into its current form by Keyblade Master Aqua to keep Ventus' 'sleeping form' safe in which the original Organization XIII used in their research for memories as well as half of them, led by Marluxia, to rebel against the organization and try to use Namine, the special Nobody created from Kairi's heart and Sora's (M) body that has the power to manipulate memories of Sora (M) and those connected to him, to make Sora (M) their pawn against the organization which failed greatly.

Ken asks, "So, this used to be the place where Keybladers lived and trained after the Keyblade War?"

King Mickey says, with a nod, "Yes. Back then, it was known as the Land of Departure. However, due to Xehanort's evil plans, my friend, Aqua, a Keyblade Master, had to seal away the realm and turned it into Castle Oblivion. It was a secret technique that the Keyblade Masters of the Land of Departure passed onto each new generation of Keyblade Master due to the fact that the Land of Departure is in-between the realms of light and darkness. Aqua used the technique to keep the body of Ventus safe until she could awaken him and only she knew how to navigate the castle. Anyone else would be 'lost in oblivion' which is how the castle got its name."

Riku says, "Later on, the original Organization Thirteen found Castle Oblivion and used it into their research of memories. Namine, Kairi's Nobody, appeared here and a group of the members of the organization rebelled in which they used Namine to try to get to Sora and use him as their weapon against the rest of the organization. It failed."

Sora (M) says, with a grin, "Yeah, I kicked their butts!"

Yolei asks, "So, if we enter this place, our memories won't get messed with?"

Riku says, "The memory alteration was Namine's power and it was connected to Sora as well as anyone connected to Sora. That was due to the fact that while she's Kairi's Nobody. Namine was born from Kairi's heart and Sora's body."

Neptune was about to say something, but Noire says, plainly, "I know what you are going to say, but don't."

Neptune says, annoyed, "Oh, poo! Party pooper!"

King Mickey says, "However, the rooms of the castle still have their power and the rooms could still recreate the experiences and places that you have been to from your memories."

Riku says, "And we don't know why Castle Oblivion is here, so, we have to be careful."

Sailor Sun says, looking at Davis and Tai, "That could be a problem."

Davis and Tai say in unison, annoyed, "Hey!"

TK tells Davis and Tai, with a smirk, "She does have a point, you know."

Davis tells TK, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, TC. I'm not surprised that you would agree with her on that point."

Sailor Sun kisses Davis on the cheek and she says, "Maybe that's why I love you so much, Dai-kun."

Rika says, with a smirk, "Get a room you two."

Tai says, "However, we don't have the time."

Tuxedo Mask asks, "Is everyone ready?"

Plenty of the others nod their heads and Sailor Celestial says, "Ready as we will ever be." Soon enough, the group opens the front doors of Castle Oblivion and prepare to head inside.

But then a male voice shouts out, "Hold up! Boss!" Everyone looks to see Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's two Digimon partners, Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon, coming up to them.

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Hey!"

Agumon (Tamer) says, "You weren't thinking of going without us, boss? Come on!"

Lunamon says, with a smile, "We are with you through thick and thin, Suguha."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Thanks." Soon after, our group then enters inside of Castle Oblivion where they find themselves within a white marble hallway.

Keiko says, "Wow. It is pretty in here." Everyone looks around and then they see someone dressed in an Organization XIII style cloaked hood at the next door.

Sora (M) asks, "Huh? Who are you?"

Riku tells Sora (M), "Easy, Sora. I don't think that this person is an enemy."

The cloaked figure says, in a male voice, "Correct. I am just here to guild you on your way." The cloaked figure produces three cards that he throws to the others in which Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Kazuto catch in which the cloaked figure says, "You wish to get to castle in the sky, correct? However, to move to the future, you must confront your pasts."

Sailor Moon says, annoyed tone in her voice, "Yeah, I kind of figured that."

The cloaked figure says, "Can you? I bid you farewell." Soon after, the cloaked figure vanishes through some kind of teleportation.

Yolei asks, annoyed, "What is it with people and their creepy mysterious attitudes?"

Neptune says, "Classic story troupe, Yolei."

Blanc asks, "What are those cards?"

Riku says, "They will allow entrance into the other chambers of the castle and they create worlds based on the memories of the holder of the cards."

Izzy says, "Basically, the places that we will go will be based on the memories of Serena, Suguha, and Kazuto."

King Mickey says, with a nod, "That's right, Izzy."

Davis asks, "Why do I get the feeling that some big ass 'scars' are going to be 'reopened'?"

Tai says, with a nod, "You aren't the only one, Davis."

Tuxedo Mask asks Sailor Moon, "Serena…?"

Sailor Moon takes a deep breath and she says, "I'll be okay, Darien-kun…I think."

Sailor Star asks Kazuto, "Kirito-kun?"

Kazuto responds, "I'll be all right, Asuna. Right now, we need to focus on getting to Kayaba." The group marches to the door and Kazuto holds up his card causing a glow to come from the card and from the door in which when the glow stops, the door slowly opens up.

Sailor Mars says, "Here we go." When the door is fully opened, everyone enters inside and they cover their eyes from the light in which when they are able to open them again, they are shocked to find themselves in the streets/roads of the Town of Beginnings in Aincrad!

Andrew says, shocked, "No way!"

Kotone asks, curiously, "Are we…?"

Yolei says, a bit nervously, "We are…"

Sailor Jupiter asks, "So, we are…?"

Sailor Uranus says, "No, Jupiter. Remember what we learned? This is an image from the past."

Sailor Celestial says, "And something tells me that it isn't the too recent past…"

Sailor Venus asks, "What makes you say that?" Just then the sky turns red and filled with signs that says 'Warning' and 'System Announcement'.

Sailor Mars retorts, with a sarcastic tone, "Does this answer your question, Venus?"

Vert asks, curiously, "Warning? System Announcement?"

Sailor Star asks, nervously, "Kirito-kun, don't tell me. Could this…Could this…?"

Kazuto says, "Let's get to the center of town." Immediately, the group rushes off to the center of the Town of Beginnings where they find a large group of people wearing what looks like starter gear for SAO in the center.

Nepgear says, "My goodness! Look at all of the people!"

Rika says, shocked, "No way…"

Ryoutarou says, stunned, "This has got to be some kind of sick joke."

Tai says, angrily, "If it is, I'm not laughing."

Matt says, with a nod, "No kidding, Tai."

Uzume asks, curiously, "What's up?"

Sailor Sun asks, "Is this…?"

Yolei says, nervously, "Yes, Kari. This is…This is the first day of SAO. This is November Twenty-Second, Twenty-Twenty-Two! The start of Sword Art Online!" Plenty of others gasp in shock and then they see an SAO GM come down from the sky.

The GM says, in Kayaba's voice, "Attention, players! I, welcome you, to my world!"

Sailor Saturn says, "That's Kayaba's voice!"

Sailor Pluto says, "Then this is the first day of SAO." Tuxedo Mask immediately looks at Sailor Moon and she seems to look stoic, but her arms are wildly shaking. Sailor Celestial can see that her brother and Sailor Star are putting on 'brave faces', but the nervousness is quite visible to Sailor Celestial's eyes in which plenty of the other SAO survivors of the group that had been part of SAO from the start show worse reactions to Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, and Kazuto.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, with a deadly serious glare in her eyes, _"So, this is the start of a nightmare…"_ Soon enough, everyone witnesses the first day of what became known as the 'SAO Incident' and the majority of the SAO survivors show that they are quite 'disturbed' at the visual reminder of the start of their over two-year-long nightmare with plenty of the others looking at the sight with looks of disgust, anger, or a mixture of both.

Davis sees what happened to Jun, in her SAO avatar of Junpier, and he says, "Jun…"

Ken tells Davis, "Your sister took it among the worst. We managed to calm her down…"

Yolei says, solemnly, "Don't blame her for reacting that way." Tuxedo Mask hugs Sailor Moon and she can't help to hold herself closer in which the others manage to see Serena/Sailor Moon, in her SAO avatar of Usagi, as she goes into her 'breakdown' with what happened which sets off a lot of anger and rage with Tuxedo Mask glaring at the visage of Kayaba in his GM avatar.

Tuxedo Mask thinks in his mind, angrily, _"Didn't she mean anything to you in any lifetime, Kayaba?"_

Vert says, shocked, "My words…"

Nepgear says, "Goodness! This is just awful!"

Neptune says, "No kidding, Nep Junior! Games are supposed to be fun, not life or death!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a deadly serious glare in her eyes, "It isn't surprising that something that could be a wonderful new adventure could be turned into hellish prison when you are dealing with a madman that doesn't care about anything other than his own selfish desires." Soon enough, the others witness what happened with the other members of their group that were trapped in SAO since the start in which they see a scene with Kirito running off with Klein to an alleyway with Kirito talking about getting to the next town with his beta knowledge, but Klein refuses siting his friends in which Kirito heads off alone.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"Seeing this again…"_

Seeing Kazuto's solemn expression, Sailor Star asks, "Kirito-kun?"

Ryoutarou goes over to Kazuto and he says, with a smirk, "You are 'pinning' over this again, bro? Geez, get over it!" Kazuto looks at Ryoutarou and Ryoutarou says, "I said back there that I already understood! You may already knew much about the game since you were a beta tester, but you were now just a level one just like yours truly back then! You were worried that you couldn't keep all of my buddies' safety despite knowing the best way to the next town! You didn't want me losing one of my good buddies' lives and I didn't want to just abandon my bros! But hey, it worked out in the end! You, I, and my buds survived, become some of the badass players in SAO, and got out of there, so, it worked out fine! Come on, bro, you got get over that!"

Kazuto smiles weakly at Ryoutarou, but he thinks in his mind, solemnly, _"I wish it were that easy, Klein."_ Soon enough, a set of marble doors appear and everyone heads for the doors in which they go into another white marble hallways leading to another door where they find the cloaked and hooded figure from earlier standing before them.

He asks, "Did you like your trip through memory lane?"

Rika yells out, angrily, "Do we look like we are amused?!"

Keiko is about to shed a few tears in which she is comforted by Hiyori and Kotone, who look emotionally shaken as well, in which Kazuto asks, "That wasn't taken from just my memories or Serena's memories was it?"

The cloaked figure responds, "No. It was created from the memories of all of the people that was part of that event with you."

Andrew asks, with a glare, "Namely all of us that were part of SAO from the beginning?"

The cloaked figure says, "Exactly. You saw and felt that it was real because it was your memories given a physical form, but the people, including your past selves, didn't see you, but what you go through next may not be so benign."

Davis asks, seriously, "What's that supposed to mean?" Soon after, the cloaked figure, instead of answering, teleports away and Davis shouts out, annoyed, "Hey!"

Gabumon says, "That's not a good sign."

Hawkmon says, with a nod, "I'll say, Gabumon."

Sailor Jupiter says, "Something tells me that we aren't going to like what we find next."

Gatomon says, "No kidding."

Sailor Sun says, "Be careful, everyone." The group heads for the door and Sailor Moon's and Kazuto's cards start to glow along with the door in which the door opens with the others entering causing them to find themselves within a massive hallway of some kind.

Joe asks, "Where are we?" Just then everyone hears sounds of battle and everyone looks to see Illfang the Kobold Lord fighting a group of people.

Sailor Star says, shocked, "No way…"

Keiko asks, "Is that…?"

Rika says, with a nod, "Looks like it, Keiko."

Kotone asks Kazuto, "Kazuto, is this…?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "This is the day of the first floor boss fight. The fight with Illfang of Kobold Lord." Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"The day that…"_ However, Kazuto is brought out of his thoughts when everyone hears a yelp of pain and everyone looks to see none other than Diabel getting pummeled by Illfang in which the past versions of Kirito and Usagi run up to him. Soon enough, the group witnesses Diabel's demise and quite a few SAO survivors of the group winch at this.

Ryoutarou asks Andrew, "Dude, you were there. Was this…?"

Andrew says, with a nod, "Yeah, bro. This is exactly what happened on that day." After Diabel shatters into hundreds of data pixels, the past versions of Kirito, Usagi, and Asuna along with everyone else vanish in which Illfang is left in which it turns towards our group.

Mimi asks, nervously, "Why didn't that guy go 'bye-bye'?"

Cody says, plainly, "This is what our 'mysterious guide' meant."

Yolei says, annoyed, "Just great."

Sailor Moon steps forward, draws her two swords, and she says, "I'll take care of this."

Tuxedo Mask says, concerned, "Serena…"

Kazuto says, bringing out his two Keyblades, "Not along, Serena."

Sailor Star steps forward and she says, drawing her rapier, "Agreed, Kirito-kun. All three of us have something against this monster."

Sailor Venus says, "Hey! Hold on!"

Sailor Moon says, "Please, Venus-chan, this is something that the three of us need to do."

Sailor Uranus says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that we aren't going to convince them otherwise."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Be careful, big brother."_

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' starts)

Illfang charges in for the attack with its axe and shield, which somehow reappeared in its hands with its nodachi returning to its sheath, but Sailor Moon zips over and counters with her sword causing Illfang to stumble backward in which Kazuto, who moves so fast that he is teleporting, kicks Illfang in the head causing the massive monster to stumble backwards before roaring out in pain as Sailor Star rams him with her rapier right in the waist. Illfang moves to attack, but Sailor Moon, again, counters with her swords with Kazuto coming in with his Keyblades, however, this time, Illfang manages to block with its shield. But Sailor Star ruthlessly knees Illfang in the face causing the monster to stumble backwards again.

Hiyori says, shocked, "Kirito-sama…and Asuma-sama…Serena-sama…seem…determined…"

Sailor Venus says, amazed, "They are."

Tai says, with a nod, "They have an 'old score' to settle with this guy." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement while plenty of them have looks of concern for obvious reasons as Sailor Moon, Sailor Star, and Kazuto fight this 'ghost' of their past in SAO. Illfang roars out as it lashes out against the three of them, but the three of them, working in perfect harmony due to their experience in SAO, easily block, deflect, and/or dodge Illfang's assault as well as counter with incredible strength, speed, and ferocity.

Kazuto says, determined tone, "We aren't the people that you faced before!"

As Kazuto deflects another of Illfang's attacks, Sailor Star says, strongly, "That's right! We're all stronger than before and you won't beat us!"

Sailor Moon says, determinedly, "And you will never hurt anyone ever again! Never again!" Sailor Star, again, knees Illfang in the face causing him to drop his guard long enough for Sailor Moon to attack him with an 'X' shaped slash with her two swords causing Illfang to roar out in pain as he is sent skidding back from the sheer force of the attack.

Sailor Jupiter says, amazed, "Whoa!"

Nepgear says, shocked, "Goodness! They really…They are really fighting hard!"

Blanc says, "More like fighting to win, Nepgear."

Uzume says, with a nod, "No joke! They really want…really NEED to beat that guy. I've felt that before." Illfang roars at Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Star and throws his shield and axe in which he draws his nodachi.

Kazuto, remembering what happened in SAO, thinks in his mind, _"Back then, all I thought about until that boss battle was how I was going to survive. Diabel was different. He never abandoned the other players. He did what it took to unite them and help them survive even if it took underhanded tactics. He didn't go after the Last Attack bonus for himself, but for everyone's sake because he felt that he needed to survive for everyone's sake. Unlike Lind, he felt that as a beta tester, it was his responsibility to help the other players. With Serena and Asuna, we beat this monster. But I'm not that person anymore. I've got more than myself to fight for and too much on line to lose and die. However, one thing hasn't changed."_ Kazuto asks Sailor Moon and Sailor Star, "Time to repeat history and send this jackal back to extinction! Ready?!"

Sailor Star and Sailor Moon reply in unison, "Yeah!" All three of them charge at Illfang and it unleashes a familiar charge type Sword Skill, but like the battle in SAO, Kazuto uses his Keyblade to block the attack and kicks Illfang in the waist to send it backwards. Illfang then leaps up and prepares an 'aerial attack' against the three of them.

Kazuto yells out, strongly, "You are going down for good!" Kazuto counters Illfang's attack and sends it crashing down to the ground with a mighty 'crunch' in which he yells out, "Asuna! Serena! Finish him now!"

Sailor Moon replies, with a nod, "You got it!" Both Sailor Star and Sailor Moon charge in and with a mighty yell, each, the two of them unleash assault after assault on Illfang causing the monster to roar out as it gets pummeled, losing its nodachi in the process, and Sailor Moon finishes with a powerful **Starburst Stream** style attack that causes Illfang to roar out as it glows before shattering into hundreds upon hundreds of data pixels.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland' ends)

With the end of the fight, nothing seems to happen, but then another set of marble doors appears ahead of them.

Mimi asks, "Does that mean…?"

Yolei says, with a smile, "Yeah, they won."

Kazuto asks Sailor Moon and Sailor Star, "Just like 'old times', huh?"

Sailor Moon responds, "Yeah…Like an ulcer I wish to forget."

Sailor Star says, with a nod of her head, "No kidding, Serena-chan." The three of them put their weapons away and start to walk over to the others, but Sailor Moon starts to collapse to her knees in which Tuxedo Mask manages to catch her before she hits the floor.

Tuxedo Mask asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Moon replies, with a weak smile, "I'll be okay."

Kazuto tells Sailor Moon, "I don't blame you."

Sailor Star says, her expression showing emotional weakness, "I feel the same way, Serena-chan."

Rika asks Sailor Star, "So, that's what happened?"

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "Yes, Liz. It is the first time that I saw a version of death. I knew that Diabel died that the instant that he left this world since his body was destroyed by the NervGear nearly instantly afterwards." Sailor Star says, looking at Sailor Moon, "Serena-chan was the most effected of us all. I think she saw this plenty of times already before she met Kirito-kun and I."

Kotone, Keiko, and Hiyori nod their heads weakly and Rika says, nodding her head the same way, "I'll bet."

Sailor Star says, "Knowing what I know now, SAO could have been a step forward into the future. It is building wondrous things like the Medicuboid. I still find it hard to see how anyone could use such a wondrous technology and use it in such an evil way." Sailor Star says, with a sigh, "However, I read from history that plenty of the wonderful technologies that made our lives better has been used in horrible ways before."

Sailor Pluto says, with a nod and solemn expression, "It is true, Asuna. Technology of all types comes with a price. All of us keeping wishing that the price isn't so dear."

Sailor Uranus says, looking at Sailor Moon, "And some of us are still paying."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, also looking at Sailor Moon, _"No joke, Amara."_ Afterwards, our group heads through the doors into yet another white marble hallways that leads to another set of doors.

Vert says, "I have to say that you have gone through some trials."

Matt says, "Not to sound insulting, but that's putting it lightly."

Nepgear says, "I wouldn't be sure what I would do trapped in a virtual world without my abilities as a CPU."

Noire says, "Knowing Neptune and Vert, they would be running around, doing quests, and smashing monsters like no tomorrow."

Vert says, with a warm smile, "In my case, I would be doing it gracefully and beautifully." Vert gives a proud smile while making her 'assets' bounce a bit causing Blanc to be annoyed.

Cure Pine says, "I think that it is horrible."

Cure Passion says, "And I thought that Mobius was monstrous…"

Cure Fortune says, "In life, there are always beings that are far worse than what we have seen." Cure Fortune thinks in her mind, looking at the rest of them, _"They have faced things that any of us, Pretty Cures, couldn't even dare to think about. They have seen horrors and disasters that would make us throw up and yet, they have remained strong while not completely hardening their hearts, but they have deep 'scars' that may or may never heal."_

As the group looks at the next door in front of them, Tai asks, "Ready, everyone?"

Davis says, "We'll be probably ready as we will ever be."

Kairi asks, curiously, "Why does only Kazuto, Serena, and Suguha have these cards?"

Riku says, "They have the 'deepest connection' with the person that's most likely the final opponent for this battle."

Sailor Sun says, plainly, "Kayaba."

Riku says, with a nod, "Exactly."

King Mickey says, "I believe that Riku is right." As everyone looks at the door in front of them, they can't help to wonder what experiences from the past that they will face next.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Mysterious Tower**_

Deep within the Mysterious Tower, former Keyblade Master Yen Sid and teacher to King Mickey, is looking over his crystal ball with a stern look on his face.

There is a knock on the door and Yen Sid says, "Enter." When the door opens up, none other than Gennai enters into the room.

Gennai says, "Yen Sid-dono."

Yen Sid says, "Hello, Gennai."

Gennai asks Yen Sid, "Yen Sid-dono, are they…?'

Yen Sid says, with a nod, "Aincrad has appeared over the Keyblade Graveyard. The final phase has started."

Gennai says, "I see." Gennai thinks in his mind, _"Be careful, everyone."_

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard**_

Back inside of Castle Oblivion, our heroes and heroines are facing the next door into the next room that will create a 'scene' based on the memories of Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial and those 'connected' to the three of them. As they approach the door, Sailor Celestial finds that it is her card is glowing.

Hiyori says, "Suguha's card…!"

Riku says, with a nod of understanding, "It looks like the next 'world' is based on Suguha's memories this time."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, annoyed, _"Just great. Well, let's get this over with."_ Sailor Celestial holds her card and the door glows at the same time as her card causing the doors to open in which our group enters into the room where our group finds themselves with what looks like a strange temple structure.

Neptune asks, curiously, "Where in the Nep are we this time?"

Sailor Uranus says, "It looks like we're in a temple."

Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "No way." The others looks to see Sailor Celestial having a look of shock and surprise as well as a bit of fear on her face.

Kazuto asks, concerned, "Sugu?"

Davis says, "Something tells me that she knows this place."

Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's booms, darkly and sarcastically, "What was your first clue genius?"

Everyone looks at Sailor Celestial and she yells out, "Don't look at me!"

Just then the dark version of Sailor Celestial's voice booms out, "That would be me!" Everyone then looks to see someone that looks like Dark Suguha walking out of the shadows towards them.

Sailor Jupiter says, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "I thought Zarc and Zara were gone, right?"

Sailor Pluto says, "I don't think that she is Zarc, Zara, or both of them."

Riku says, "She is Suguha's true darkness given physical form."

Plenty of the others are shocked and this duplicate of Dark Suguha says, "That's right." Sailor Celestial's 'dark counterpart', this Shadow Suguha, says, "You really think that I'm gone just because you kicked out those two? You should have known better and I think you do." Shadow Suguha tells Sailor Celestial, with a sly smirk, "You had stained your heart in darkness and it is never going to go away. You really think that doing all those 'good deeds' erases the stain of what you have done? Let me remind you." Shadow Suguha snaps her fingers and the scene changes to what looks like Shadow Suguha with Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon dueling against a young teen girl with brown hair in two buns and jade green eyes in which both of them entrapped inside of the seal.

The young teen girl asks, with a pleading tone, "Why are you doing this?"

The duplicate of Shadow Suguha responds, with a dark plain tone, "Don't play innocent with me. You know why."

The young teen girl says, in a pleading tone, "My daddy and I didn't know that Kayaba was going to do something so terrible! We thought…!"

The 'duplicate' of Shadow Suguha, none other than Sailor Celestial's past self when she was under the 'influence' of the Orichalcos, yells out, with a dark angered tone, "Ignorance doesn't equal innocence! You helped that sicko create the technology that threatens my brother's life and murdered thousands of people already! And now, you are doing it again!"

The young teen girl yells out, pleading, "No, we…!"

Sailor Celestial's 'past self', Past Suguha, responds, with a dark tone, "I've had enough of your excuses! Red-Eyes, finish her now! Inferno Dark Fire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon unleashes a powerful dark flame and the young teen girl screams as she is hit causing her to lose the duel in which the seal surrounds her causing her to scream as her soul is sealed away in which her body collapses to the ground.

Nepgear says, shocked, "Oh my goodness!"

Past Suguha takes the Seal of Orichalcos, which has the girl's face on it in the seal, and she says, with an evil smirk, "Good riddance."

When the scene fades away, Shadow Suguha says, "Sure, you, later, freed her after you beat the crap out of Neo Paradius, but your actions caused her permanent scars. She never used her genius for anything again and convinced her dad to 'evaporate' out of that fear. Did you really think that saving her after you became Sailor Celestial and trying to encourage her to start over again forgives your actions? I think not!"

Sailor Celestial responds, plainly, "Are you done?" Sailor Celestial attaches her duel disk to her left wrist and she says, "I didn't save her life for forgiveness. I saved her life because it was the right thing to do. I know that I did some of the most horrible things when I let the darkness ruled me. I know that I may not be forgiven and make up for them…but it doesn't mean that I won't damn well try! Now, it is time to put up or shut up!" Sailor Celestial inserts her dueling deck into her duel disk and activates it causing the 'energy blade' that contains the Monster and Pendulum Card Zones in which she says, sternly, "It is time that I put you behind me once and for all!"

Shadow Suguha displays what looks like a Chaos Duel Disk without the blade and she says, with a dark stern glare, "As you wish. It is time for you to go back into the shadows since you know as well as I do that I'm the real you." She activates the Chaos Duel Disk duplicate and it creates an 'energy blade' of Real Solid Vision that contains Monster and Pendulum Card Zones in which both duel disks shuffle their decks in which Shadow Suguha says, with an evil smirk, "However, this will be a regular duel and not an Action Duel. You aren't getting off so easily this time."

Sailor Celestial retorts, annoyed, "Big whoop." As their duel disks display 4000 life-points for each duelist, both of them draw five cards from their respective decks.

Kazuto says, "Sugu…!"

Riku tells Kazuto, "This is a battle that she needs to fight." Kazuto looks at Riku and he gives a solemn sigh as well as nods as he, along with the others, prepare to watch the duel in front of them.

"Duel!" Sailor Celestial and her 'shadow' counterpart say in unison as their duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Sailor Celestial: 4000

Shadow Suguha: 4000

Shadow Suguha says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Shadow Suguha says, putting one on her duel disk, "I place one monster face-down and end my turn!"

Mimi asks, curiously, "That's it?"

Tai says, with a serious glare, "She is plotting something."

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"What is she up to?"_

Shadow Suguha asks, "Nervous?"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card on her duel disk, "Not even close! I play Red-Eyes Black Chick!" Just then Red-Eyes Black Chick (800/600) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting another card on her duel disk, "I use his ability and release him to play Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" Red-Eyes Black Chick glows and 'transforms' into Red-Eyes Black Dragon (2400/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card on her duel disk, "Then I release Red-Eyes Black Dragon and play Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon in attack mode!" Red-Eyes Black Dragon in engulfed in dark flames that transform him into Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon (2400/2000-3000/2000) in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "As you already know, it gains three hundred attack point for every dragon in my grave and since there are two…I think you get it! And now, you are going to get it! Red-Eyes, attack with Inferno Dark Fire!" Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon unleashes a stream of dark flames at Shadow Suguha's face-down monster which is revealed to be a Masked Dragon (1400/1100) in defense mode that's destroyed, but since it was in defense mode, Shadow Suguha doesn't lose any life-points. Sailor Celestial says, with a stunned tone, "Hold on! That was the card that you drew! That means…we have the same hand!"

There are gasps of shock and Keiko asks, "They have the same hands?"

Sailor Uranus says, "That isn't too surprising. This 'evil twin' is her true darkness."

Shadow Suguha says, "Not for long. I activate the ability of my Masked Dragon. Now, I can summon one dragon monster with fifteen hundred attack points or less from my deck to my field." A card comes out of Shadow Suguha's deck, she puts it on her duel disk, and she says, with a wicked smirk, "And I choose this: Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Just then Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) appears on the field in defense mode.

Rika says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Andrew says, "It looks they do have the same decks."

Kazuto says, "But something tells me that there is one critical difference."

Kotone asks Kazuto, "What do you mean Kazuto?"

After Shadow Suguha's deck is shuffled, Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I end my turn with two cards face-down."

Shadow Suguha draws a card and she says, putting into the main slot of her disk, "Now, I activate Card Destruction! Both of us must discard our hands and draw new cards equal to the number that we discarded." Sailor Celestial and Shadow Suguha discard the cards in their hands causing Sailor Celestial's Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon to go from 3000/2000 to 3300/2000 due to another dragon in her graveyard in which Shadow Suguha draws five new cards while Sailor Celestial draws one.

Hiyori asks, confused, "Why did she do that?"

Shadow Suguha says, putting another card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I play Pot of Greed and draw two cards!" Shadow Suguha draws two cards and she says, "And now, it is finally to see yourself for who you truly are and this card is going to do it!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Wait! Have you…?"

Shadow Suguha then displays the Seal of Orichalcos Field Spell card and she says, "That's right! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" Shadow Suguha puts it into the Field Spell slot of her duel disk and her duel disk gives off an eerie glow before a column of sinister green light surrounds causing a massive wind storm in which plenty of the others can barely stand.

Cure Berry says, "This wind…!"

Riku says, with a glare, "I never felt such sinister darkness!" Soon enough, the Seal of Orichalcos surrounds both Sailor Celestial and her 'dark counterpart' in which the Orichalcos mark is on Shadow Suguha's forehead with a sinister red glow to her eyes.

Shadow Suguha says, with a dark smile, "And now, it is time for you to return to darkness where you belong." Just then the Orichalcos mark appears on Persona Dragon's head and a red glow in its eyes as it is 'engulfed' by the dark power of the Orichalcos causing its stats to go from 1200/2400 to 1700/2400. Shadow Suguha says, displaying Pendulum Monster cards, Dragonpulse Magician (1800/900) and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon (1200/600), "I take scale one, Dragonpulse Magician, and scale eight, Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Shadow Suguha puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of her disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in her disk's Monster Card Zones in which the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, where the number 1 is below Dragonpulse and number 8 below Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon causing Shadow Suguha to say, as an image of a crystal pendulum appears between the two columns, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Shadow Suguha puts two cards on her duel disk and she says, "Appear, my servants! Dragoncaller Magician and Odd-Eyes Dragon!" A circle of light appears, two 'lights' come out of the circle, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Dragoncaller Magician (2400/1000-2900/1000) and Odd-Eyes Dragon (2500/2000-3000/2000) appears on the field in attack mode in which both monsters are 'swallowed' by the power of the Orichalcos as said by the red glow in their eyes.

Sailor Celestial snarls at this and Sailor Orion says, "This shows that they have the same decks. This must the darkness that still lies within Suguha."

Shadow Suguha yells out, "And next, I use Dragoncaller Magician's ability! Until the end of this turn, Dragoncaller is now a Dragon type monster! Now, I Overlay him with Odd-Eyes Dragon!" Both monsters turn into lights that goes into a vortex on the ground while both monsters' cards are set on the same Monster Card Zone on Shadow Suguha's duel disk while a Pendulum-XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck is put on top of the two cards. Shadow Suguha says, "Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Unleash that black scale of wrath, eradicating all opposing enemies! I XYZ Summon the Supreme King Black Dragon, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon (3000/2500-3500/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode in which Orichalcos' power becomes infused in him in which Shadow Suguha says, "First, I switch Persona Dragon to attack mode and then Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon attacks Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon charges right at Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon and Shadow Suguha says, with a wicked smirk, "And thanks to Dragoncaller's ability, Odd-Eyes' original attack points are doubled when it is battling a dragon type monster!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon goes from 3500/2500 to 6500/2500 and Shadow Suguha yells out, "Rebellion Strike Wrath Disobey!" Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon impales Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon with its fang causing it to roar as it explodes.

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "Not so fast! I activate my Defense Draw trap card!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be Defense Draw and says, as a shield protect her from the shockwave caused by the destruction of Red-Eyes, "Thanks to my trap, I don't lose any life-points and I get an extra card!"

Sailor Celestial draws a card and Sailor Sun asks, "Wait! If Suguha's 'evil twin' had the same hand, wouldn't she know about that trap?"

Tai says, seriously, "She does, Kari. It is why she attacked."

Shadow Suguha yells out, "Persona Dragon, attack her directly!" Persona Dragon unleashes a powerful flame that sends Sailor Celestial slamming into the 'wall' of the seal causing her to grunt out in pain as she loses 1700 life-points.

Kazuto says, worriedly, "Sugu!"

Sailor Moon asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial gets back to her feet and she grunts out, "Been better…"

Shadow Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "I end my turn." Odd-Eyes Rebellion Dragon's stats have gone back to their original 3500/2500 due to the end of Dragoncaller's ability.

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 2300

Shadow Suguha: 4000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card into the main slot, "I activate my Spell Economics cards! As long as I have this card on the field, I don't have to pay life-points to use my spell effects!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Next, I activate Pot of Desires! By banishing the top ten cards of my deck, I get to draw two more cards!" Sailor Celestial takes the top ten cards of her decks, puts them 'out of play', and draws two more cards.

Sailor Saturn says, "That's a high price to pay."

Davis says, with a smirk, "Not if you have the right combo."

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Dimensional Rearmament! Normally, I pay two grand in life-points, but my Spell Economics says otherwise! Now, both of us get to put the cards that we have removed from play back to our hands!" Sailor Celestial puts the ten cards that she put 'out of play' and puts them into her hand.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Sailor Celestial says, displaying Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon (1200/2400) and Timegazer Magician (1200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "Now, I take my scale one, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, and scale eight, Timegazer Magician, and set the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the two cards on the Pendulum Zones of her disk causing the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors to appear in her disk's Monster Card Zones in which the two monsters appear in two columns of light, one monster per column, where the number 1 is below her Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon and number 8 is below Timegazer, causing her to say, as she puts another card into the main slot of her disk, "But I'm not done! I activate Pendulum Shift! Now, one Pendulum Monster in the Pendulum Zone gains a scale from one to ten until the end of this turn! And Timegazer is now a ten!" After the number below Timegazer goes from 8 to 10, Sailor Celestial then says, as an image of a crystal pendulum appears between the two columns, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through nine this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial puts four cards on her duel disk and she yells out, "Help me out, guys! Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears on the field, four 'lights' come from it, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600), Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver, Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon (2400/2000), and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000), all of whom were in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, since Black Flare Dragon is a Gemini monster, I give up my ability to Normal Summon this turn to awaken Black Flare Dragon's power!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon roar out as he glows and Sailor Celestial says, "Next, I use Synchron and tune him with my Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon leaps out of the column of light and Odd-Eyes Synchron turns into two stars that turn into two rings that surround Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon making him become transparent.

Sailor Jupiter says, excitedly, "Yeah! She is bringing on the pain now!" As a column of light appears on the field, Sailor Celestial takes a Synchro Monster card from her Extra Deck.

Sailor Celestial says, " _Spread your beautiful and brave wings, and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the Synchro Monster card on her disk and she says, "Soar, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Out of the light, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (2500/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I use Dissolver's ability and fuse him with Timegazer Magician!" Timegazer Magician leaps out of the column of light that it was in and goes into a fusion vortex with Odd-Eyes Dissolver while Sailor Celestial gets a Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck in which she says, " _The two eyes that illuminate the dark night! Guild time in a new direction! Fusion Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the Fusion Monster card on her duel disk and she says, "Come forth, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Out of the fusion vortex, Starve Venom Fusion Dragon (2800/2000) appears on the field in attack mode. Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I use Starve Venom's ability and take the attack power of one Special Summoned monster on your field! And you know who I'm talking about!" Starve Venom Fusion Dragon then goes from 2800/2000 to 6300/2000!

Yolei says, excitedly, "You go girl!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I activate Pendulum Extra Repayment! I send one Pendulum Monster from my hand to face-up in my Extra Deck, but then I get two more cards!" Sailor Celestial puts Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus (1200/1600) Pendulum Monster into her Extra Deck and Sailor Celestial draws two cards in which she says, "However, the Pendulum Monster that I send can't be Pendulum Summoned this turn!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card into the main slot, "However, I activate my Pendulum Paradox card! Now, I can return two face-up Pendulum Monsters in my Extra Deck to my hand, but they need to be different names and have the same scale!" Just then Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600) and Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus (1200/1600) comes out of Sailor Celestial's Extra Deck in which she adds them to her hands with Sailor Celestial putting another card into the main slot of her disk causing her to say, "Then I activate my Pendulum Call! I discard one card from my hand and then I can add two Magician Pendulum Monsters from my deck to my hand!" Sailor Celestial discards Performapal Odd-Eyes Minitaurus in which two cards come out of Sailor Celestial's deck in which she says, displaying Stargazer Magician (1200/2400) and Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (200/600) Pendulum Monster cards, "I take scale one, Stargazer, and scale six, Odd-Eyes Synchron, and reset the Pendulum Scale!" Sailor Celestial puts the two cards onto her disk's Pendulum Zones causing the Monster Card Zones to light up with the word 'Pendulum' in rainbow colors in which the two monsters appear in two columns of light with the number 1 below Stargazer and number six below Odd-Eyes Synchron.

Shadow Suguha says, "You already Pendulum Summoned…" Shadow Suguha's eyes widen and she says, with a dark smirk, "Oh, I get it."

Sailor Celestial says, "And now, I use Synchron's Pendulum Effect! Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon is now a level one tuner and I tune him with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon turns into one star that turns into one ring that surrounds Clear Wing Synchro Dragon causing it to become transparent. When Sailor Celestial gets a Pendulum-Synchro Monster from her Extra Deck, a column of light appears on the field and Sailor Celestial says, " _Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Obtain the shining wings of light, soar to the summit of supremacy! Synchro Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the Pendulum-Synchro Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Appear now, the shining dragon with piercing eyes! Roar, Supreme King White Dragon: Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon!" Out of the light, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Rika says, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon's ability activates! During the Battle Phase, all level five or higher monsters are destroyed!"

Shadow Suguha says, with a wicked smirk, "But Rebellion is an XYZ Monster and that means that he has a rank, not a level."

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a grin, "Oh, are you sure that he is safe?" Shadow Suguha gives a confused look and Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: XYZ Leveler!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of an XYZ Monsters' rank stars, black and golden stars to indicate its rank, with a non-XYZ monster's level, the red and golden stars, and Sailor Celestial says, "One XYZ monster on the field gains a level equal to their rank by equipping them with this card!" Shadow Suguha gives a look of shock and Sailor Celestial says, with a smirk, "That's right! Your Rebellion Dragon becomes a level seven monster now and since he has a level, it means that he is toast!" Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon unleashes waves of light from its wing that destroys both Shadow Suguha's Odd-Eyes Rebellion and Odd-Eyes Persona Dragons with strong explosions.

Sailor Venus says, excitedly, "She has it won!"

Kazuto says, a bit nervously, "I'm not sure about that."

Plenty of the others look at Kazuto, a bit surprised, Sailor Celestial says, "Starve Venom, end this now!" Starve Venom unleashes a powerful dark beam right for Shadow Suguha.

Shadow Suguha says, pushing a button on her duel disk, "Not so fast! I activate my trap: Waboku!" Shadow Suguha's face-down card is revealed to be the Waboku trap card and Shadow Suguha says, with a dark smile, "You should know that this trap card prevents me from getting battle damage this turn!" A trio of maidens appears to protect Shadow Suguha from Starve Venom's attack.

Sailor Jupiter says, annoyed, "Damn it! So close!"

Sailor Celestial says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "I place two cards face-down and end my turn." Starve Venom goes from 6300/2000 back down to its original 2800/2000 since its ability's effect has ended.

Shadow Suguha says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Shadow Suguha says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us have to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both Shadow Suguha and Sailor Celestial draw from their decks until they have six cards in their hands and Shadow Suguha says, as an image of a crystal pendulum appears between the two columns, "And now, I can summon monsters that are levels two through seven this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Shadow Suguha puts one card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Appear before me, dragon of the duel colored eyes: Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" A circle of light appears, a single 'light' come out of the circle, and that single 'light' is revealed to be another Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000-3000/2000) in attack mode who is quickly engulfed by the dark power of Orichalcos causing Sailor Celestial to sneer at that. Shadow Suguha says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Next, I activate my Life XYZ! By cutting my life-points in half, I can summon one XYZ Monster from my Extra Deck, but its abilities are negated!" Shadow Suguha's life-points are cut in half, she takes a XYZ Monster card from her Extra Deck, and she says, putting it on her duel disk, "Now, show yourself, dragon of the rebellious fangs: Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon!" Soon after, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon (2500/2000-3000/2000) appears on the field in attack and gets powered up by the sinister powers of the Orichalcos in which Shadow Suguha says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate The Phantom Knights of Possession! One XYZ Monster gains the level of another monster on my field!"

Plenty of the others gasp in shock and Nepgear says, nervously, "Oh, goodness."

Uni says, "I think that's putting it mildly, Nepgear."

Shadow Suguha says, "And now, I Overlay my two level seven dragons and build the Overlay Network!" Shadow Suguha's Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon turn into lights that goes into a vortex in the ground while the two monsters' cards are put in the same Monster Card Zone while Shadow Suguha puts a Pendulum-XYZ Monster card on top of the two cards in which she says, with a dark strong tone, "Dragon with dichromatic eyes! Resurrect from the deep darkness and burn everything in the world with flames of anger! I XYZ Summon the Supreme King Violent Dragon! Roar, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon (3000/2500-3500/2500) with two Dark Overlay Units orbiting it appears on the field in attack mode and gets a power boost from the Orichalcos.

Yolei says, nervously, "This is bad."

Shadow Suguha says, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's ability now activates! I remove an Overlay Unit and all other cards on the field are now destroyed and Raging Dragon gains two hundred attack points for each card destroyed!" Shadow Suguha says, with a sinister smirk, "However, even my mighty Raging Dragon can't destroy my seal! Now, destroy everything! Blazing Calamity!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon absorbs one of its Overlay Units and unleashes a powerful storm wave with waves of flames.

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Card Guardian!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be a trap card with a picture of a warrior with a shield with the back of a Duel Monster card on it and Sailor Celestial says, discarding her entire hand, "By discarding my hand, all cards on my field are protected from your dragon!" A shield protects all of the cards on Sailor Celestial's side of the field while Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon's power destroys both of Shadow Suguha's Pendulum Monsters in the Pendulum Zones.

Shadow Suguha says, "You might have saved your pathetic monsters, but my creatures have boosted the power of my Raging Dragon." Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon goes from 3500/2500 to 3900/2500 and Shadow Suguha yells out, "Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon, attack her peon, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon, now! Destruction Burst of Rage!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon unleashes a powerful flame beam from its mouth right for Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon.

Sailor Celestial says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my trap: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Sailor Celestial's face-down card is revealed to be the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card and Sailor Celestial says, "This trap card puts a stop to your attack!" A scarecrow made of scrap metal appears in front of Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon and protects the dragon from its XYZ counterpart's assault.

Shadow Suguha responds, with a dark smirk, "And you do know that Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon can make two attacks per turn correct?" Sailor Celestial gives a snarl and Shadow Suguha shouts out, "Hit him again, Odd-Eyes! Destruction Burst of Rage!" Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon attacks, once more, but this time, Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon stands no chance and the attack hits him dead causing him to be destroyed in a massive explosion that throws Sailor Celestial to the ground, hard, while she loses 900 life-points!

Sailor Moon says, concerned, "Oh no!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a grunt, "I'm…fine…"

Shadow Suguha says, putting two cards into the main slot of her disk, "You won't be soon enough. I'll end my turn with these."

Current Score:

Sailor Celestial: 1400

Shadow Suguha: 2000

Sailor Celestial says, drawing a card, "My move!" Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot, "I activate my Pot of Greed! And I use it to draw two cards!" Sailor Celestial draws two cards from her deck, puts one more into the main slot, and she says, "Then I activate my Double Spell! With it, I can discard one spell card from my hand in order to use one from your graveyard!" Sailor Celestial discards the last card in her hand as an image of Card of Sanctity appears on her disk's screen and she says, "And I use your Card of Sanctity!" Shadow Suguha and Sailor Celestial draw cards from their decks until they have six cards in their respective hands and Sailor Celestial says, putting another card into the main slot, "And here is Replicant Alchemy! By losing one thousand life-points, I can play one spell in my grave, but due to my own Spell Economics, I don't need to pay that price and I choose my Pendulum Shift! With it, I release Synchron's scale from six to ten!" The number below Odd-Eyes Synchron then goes from 6 to 10, an image of a crystal pendulum appears between the two columns of light, and Sailor Celestial says, with a stern tone, "Now, I can summon monsters that are levels two to nine this turn! Swing, Pendulum! Draw the arc of light to victory! Pendulum Summon!" Sailor Celestial takes two cards from her Extra Deck, puts them on her duel disk, and she shouts out, "Revive from my Extra Deck: Odd-Eyes Pendulum and Odd-Eyes Wing Dragons!" A circle of light appears on the field, two 'lights' come from the circle, and those 'lights' are revealed to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon (2500/2000) and Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon (3000/2500) in attack mode.

Shadow Suguha says, with a smirk, "It's useless and your precious Wing Dragon can't use its second ability since it was revived with Pendulum Summoning."

Sailor Celestial remarks, with a grin, "Guess you don't know me as much as you think." Shadow Suguha gives a surprised look and Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Fusion Substitute spell card! Now, I can fuse two monsters on my field! I unite Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" The two said monsters go into a fusion vortex while Sailor Celestial takes a Pendulum-Fusion Monster card from her Extra Deck in which she says, " _Dragon with the dichromatic eyes become one with the poisonous dragon. Be the power that leads to supremacy! Fusion Summon!_ " Sailor Celestial puts the Pendulum-Fusion Monster card on her duel disk and she yells out, "Come forth, dragon of the sympatric eyes! Bloom, Supreme King Violet Dragon, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon!" Out of the vortex, Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon (3300/2500) appears on the field in attack mode and Sailor Celestial says, "Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon's ability now activates! It gains the attack power and the abilities of one monster on your side of the field in which you know who is been chosen!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon roars out as it goes from 3300/2500 to 6800/2500!

Shadow Suguha says, "You might have gained Raging Dragon's attack power, but you can't use it ability since it wasn't XYZ Summoned!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "I won't need Raging Dragon's abilities." Shadow Suguha gives a confused look and Sailor Celestial yells out, "Venom Dragon, attack Raging Dragon now!" Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon unleashes a powerful assault on Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon.

Shadow Suguha says, with a dark smile while pushing a button on her disk, "Forget about the trap that you played? Two can play that game!" Shadow Suguha's face-down card is revealed to also be a Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card and Shadow Suguha says, "This protects my dragon of rage from your pathetic attack!" A scarecrow made of scrap-iron protects Raging Dragon from Venom Dragon's attack.

Sailor Venus says, annoyed, "Do something original!"

Sailor Celestial says, "Wing Dragon, attack Raging Dragon now!" Everyone is surprised by this and Sailor Celestial says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Rush Recklessly Quick-Play spell! Now, Wing Dragon gains seven hundred attack points until the end of this turn!" Odd-Eyes Wing Dragon goes from 3000/2500 to 3700/2500 as it charges right at Raging Dragon.

Rika says, excitedly, "She got her…herself…Ugh!"

Shadow Suguha responds, pushing a button on her disk, "Wrong! I play my other trap: Another Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Just then Shadow Suguha's other face-down card is revealed to be another Scrap-Iron Scarecrow trap card and she says, with a dark grin, "Too bad! You think that I didn't know that you would do something like that! Think again!" Another scarecrow of scrap-iron protects Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon and Shadow Suguha says, "It is time for you to sink back into the shadows."

Sailor Celestial says, with a wide grin, "No, you just lost this duel." Shadow Suguha is shocked by this statement and Sailor Celestial says, "Red-Eyes, attack Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon!" There are gasps of shock as Sailor Celestial says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "I activate my Trap Booster Quick-Play spell! By discarding one card from my hand, I can play one trap card from my hand!" Sailor Celestial discards one card from her hand and she says, putting the last card in her hand into the main slot of her disk, "And I choose my Red-Eyes Determination trap! Now, one dragon on my field gains three hundred attack points for every Red-Eyes monster card in my grave!"

Shadow Suguha says, "You only have three Red-Eyes monsters, Black Chick, Black Dragon, and Darkness Dragon, in your grave! That would only give it nine hundred attack…" Shadow Suguha gasps and she says, "Unless…!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "Bingo! When I discarded my hand for my Card Guardian, I discard Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon and Red-Eyes Baby Dragon which means that there are five Red-Eyes in my grave giving my Black Flare Dragon fifteen hundred attack points!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon goes from 2400/2000 to 3900/2000 and Sailor Celestial says, "Go, Black Flare Blaze!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon unleashes a powerful dark violet flames that vaporizes Odd-Eyes Raging Dragon causing Shadow Suguha to yelp as she loses 400 life-points. Sailor Celestial says, "And since I awoke Black Flare Dragon's power, I use his ability and since you suffered damage, you take Black Flare Dragon's original attack points as damage!"

Shadow Suguha gives a look of shock and Davis yells out, excitedly, "There you go!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, "It's time to come out of the darkness for good! You should have known that from darkness comes the light! End this!" Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon unleashes a powerful dark flames onto Shadow Suguha and she roars out as she vanishes with the flames as she loses 2400 life-points as well as the duel.

Final Score:

Sailor Celestial: 1400

Shadow Suguha: 0

With the end of the duel, the seal vanishes along the rest of the Real Solid Vision projections and Sailor Celestial falls down to her right knee in pure exhaustion as shown by her heavy breathing.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Naruto says, concerned, "Suguha-chan!" Everyone gathers around Sailor Celestial as she tiredly gets to her feet.

Sailor Moon asks, worriedly, "Are you okay?'

Sailor Celestial retorts, "Do I look okay?"

Tai says, "To put in bluntly…No."

Sailor Celestial says, "I never thought that I would see that again. I should have learned by now…"

Riku says, "So that's your dark history…"

Sailor Celestial responds, solemnly, "Dark doesn't being to describe it." Sailor Celestial says, "I let fear, anger, and hatred take control of me and a lot of people suffered because of my weakness. It haunted my nightmares ever since and has been a source of my main 'pains'. And it seems like nothing lessened that set of 'aches'." Just then the scene changes in which everyone is shocked the same young teen girl with same brown hair and jade green eyes, albeit a few years older, pointing one of Sailor Celestial's own swords at her neck.

The young teen girl yells out, angrily, "Do you know how much pain and misery that you put us through? Every night, I see you...YOU…in my nightmares! Do you really think saving me makes up for what you've done?!"

The past version of Sailor Celestial replies, "I didn't save you to make up for what I did. I saved you because it was the right thing to do. You didn't need to be blamed for what that man did with SAO."

The young teen girl shouts out, angrily and sarcastic tone in her voice, "Oh, now, you say it!" The young teen girl sheds tears of sorrow and she tells Sailor Celestial, "And you think that you can get away with it by taking the 'easy way out', huh?"

Past Sailor Celestial says, "No. I came to give you the resolution that you deserve."

The young teen girl throws Sailor Celestial's sword to the ground and she yells out, angrily, "Well, you can take your 'resolution' and go fuck yourself! I can't believe that someone like you is a Sailor Scout!" The young teen girl starts to cry in her hands, Past Sailor Celestial puts her swords back in its sheath, and the young teen girl asks, "What am I supposed to do now?!"

Past Sailor Celestial responds, solemnly, "Be a stronger person and return the thing that you loved most." The young teen girl gives Past Sailor Celestial a surprise look as she goes over to the unconscious form of a young man, who looks he has been beaten into unconsciousness, and Past Sailor Celestial says, "Be a stronger person than this jerk and I was. Don't let fear rule your life and not let the organization that used me or people like this ass destroy your dreams."

Past Sailor Celestial then slings the unconscious man on her back and the young teen girl asks, "Wait! Who are you?!"

Past Sailor Celestial responds, "Me? No one special. A girl that got angry against the world, let that darkness control me, and let innocent people like you get hurt in my anger." Past Sailor Celestial looks at the young teen girl, solemnly, and she says, solemnly, "I'm just a girl looking to make up for my sins, but may not be able to since my crimes are far too numerous than you can imagine." Past Sailor Celestial then takes off and the young teen girl tries to call out to her, but Past Sailor Celestial is gone as the scene vanishes.

Joe asks, confused, "What was that?"

Sailor Moon asks Sailor Celestial, "Suguha?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I didn't tell you or anyone about this, but after I publicly started on the 'super-hero scene' in Tokyo, I went out flying to clear my head and I found the same girl that I had sealed being attacked by the brother of a person who died in SAO." There are gasps of shock and Sailor Celestial says, "She had 'evaporated', but someone had found about her and her family. He didn't care that she was just daughter of a poor man that worked on Argus and SAO without knowing Kayaba's true plans. He wanted 'justice' for his sibling. Pretty ironic. I take away her soul only to save her life. I didn't tell her my identity, but I…I revealed that I was the one that attacked her over a year ago and sealed her soul away with the Orichalcos."

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Mars says, slapping herself on the forehead, "Oh, boy."

Sailor Moon asks, shocked, "Why would you do such a thing?"

Sailor Sun tells Sailor Celestial, "Suguha, you need to start forgiving yourself."

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm not sure about that…" Sailor Celestial says, looking at everyone with a smile, "…But it doesn't mean that I'm not going to try." The others, especially Hiyori and Sailor Celestial's siblings, can't help to smile at Sailor Celestial's smile and the group exits out of the room where they find another white marble room leading to another set of white marble doors.

Yolei yells out, annoyed, "This is getting ridiculous!"

Ken says, with a sigh, "I know, Yolei."

Sailor Jupiter says, "I think that it is given that plenty of us are getting annoyed by this."

Noire says, "No kidding. A little more originality would be nice."

Blanc says, "Don't count on it, Noire."

Sakura says, "I've got to agree with Blanc."

Tuxedo Mask says, "Let's go, everyone. Be careful."

Davis says, with a nod, "No joke." The group approaches the door in which all three of the cards that Kazuto, Sailor Moon, and Sailor Celestial have glow at the same door causing the door to glow before it opens up in which the others enter inside. However, our group finds themselves within the outside courtyard of a school.

Kotone asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Star asks, "Are we at a school?"

Izzy says, his eyes widening, "Not just any school! This is our high school!" Plenty of the non-Digidestined of the group look at our Digidestined members in shock and surprise in which plenty of them get a bad feeling especially Sailor Sun as her right arm starts to shake, but she then gasps and her eyes widen causing her to step back.

Tai asks, looking at his sister, "Kari?" Tai then sees also Davis looking nervously at where Sailor Sun is looking at and everyone looks to see a younger Davis and Kari facing off against a group of teens while other students look on from the shadows and other hiding places. The group of teens facing off against the younger Davis and Kari is being led by a burly and nasty looking teen with messy brown hair and ruby red eyes in which he looks like a 'punk'.

Sailor Sun says, nervously, "Not again."

Tai asks, concerned, "Kari?"

Joe says, nervously, "Oh no."

Ken asks, "What is it Joe?"

Cody says, "This must be the day…"

However, before Cody could finish, Younger Davis yells out, annoyed, "Why don't you just get lost? Or maybe I should make you?"

The 'punk' leader responds, sarcastically, "Oh, I'm so scared of you and your killer girlfriend, Motomiya."

Younger Kari says, annoyed, "Just leave us alone!"

The 'punk' responds, "Or what? Your precious big brother isn't here to help you anymore! Not surprising since you sent him to his death by getting him trapped in Kayaba's trap!" Younger Kari winches at that and the 'punk' says, "First, you kill off those goons and now, you, two, killed off your precious siblings! Some brother and sister you, two, are!"

Younger Kari and Younger Davis winch and Younger Davis screams out, angrily, "I've had enough of you, jerk! I'm going to…!"

The 'punk' replies, interrupting, "You are going to what?! Nothing especially with this heat!" The 'punk' then pulls out what looks like a pistol and points it at Younger Davis and Younger Kari causing both of them to go wide-eyed with fear and Younger Kari's body starting to shake violently while Younger Davis gets nervously…I mean REALLY NERVOUS at the sight as horrible images of gore and death ring through both his mind and Younger Kari's mind causing both of them to breath heavily. As everyone watches this, Davis and Sailor Sun hold each other with Sailor Sun burying her face into Davis' chest.

Cure Pine says, nervously, "Oh my!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "Wait! Why are we seeing one Davis' and Kari's memories?"

Kazuto then remembers what the cloaked figure said and he says, "I get it now." A lot of the others glance at Kazuto and he says, "Remember what that figure said about the first memory that we saw? It was also made from the memories of those connected to Serena and I in which Suguha's memories are also being looked at, but what if it isn't just our memories that are being 'viewed' in this castle? What if it is also those that are connected to us?"

Sailor Star asks, "You mean every one of us who are friends, family, and those closest to your hearts?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Exactly, Asuna. And that means any of your memories could be viewed in this place."

Sakura says, annoyed, "That's great. And it looks like the theme is 'bad memories'." Everyone then looks back at the scene in which the group of bullies including their 'punk' are laughing as Younger Davis and Younger Kari are frozen in fear with Younger Kari look like she is close to hyperventilating.

The 'punk' leader of the group yells out, evilly, "Look at the mighty Motomiya now!" The group of bullies then hears footsteps and they look to see other students running off from the scene, but they just made their mistake and with one mighty yell, the 'punk' leader turns only to get bashed in the face and knocked to the ground by a Younger Davis in which, with a look of pure fear and desperation in his eyes, Younger Davis starts to ruthlessly beat the 'punk' leader while the 'gun' falls to the ground in which the sound of it hitting on the ground shows that it wasn't a real gun.

As Younger Davis ruthlessly beats the leader, one of them shouts out, "Hey!" The bully charges at Younger Davis, but Younger Davis, look of pure panic in his eyes, manages to grab the bully and much to his shock and horror, Younger Davis ruthlessly throws the bully onto the wall causing the bully to suffer a broken arm and possibly concussion as he is knocked unconscious. Younger Davis then turns back to the 'punk' leader of the bullies and unable to stop him, Younger Davis ruthlessly continues to beat the 'punk' leader of the bullies causing nasty injuries and Younger Davis doesn't stop no matter how the 'punk' leader of the bullies begs and pleads if he is able to. Younger Kari is slumped against the wall, but not in fear of Younger Davis. The gun and the traumatic memories that came with it are seared into her vision right now in which she is completely frozen and close to hyperventilating. Younger Davis would continue to beat on the bully leader until he was grabbed from behind and restrained by a man in his late thirties and a middle aged through looking a bit younger than his age and tough and strong male come with security guards.

The man in his thirties yells out, pleadingly, "Stop, Davis-san! Stop! STOP!" Younger Davis then stops and looks at the eyes of the man in his thirties while the other bullies look at the middle-aged male.

One of them says, "Principal-dono! Motomiya, he…!"

The middle-aged man, the principal of the school, gives a deadly stern tone and he responds, "Oh, I heard everything! Security!" He points at the bullies and the school security immediately force the bullies to the ground while also securing the gun. The principal looks over to Younger Davis and Younger Kari in which Younger Kari is bending tended to by a young woman in her late twenties.

The woman asks, pleadingly, "Kamiya-san? Kamiya-san?! Kari-san! Kari-san, look at me! Kari-san?!" Younger Kari looks at the woman with a panic filled look in her eyes and the woman says, "It's over. It's over, Kari-san."

The principal says, with a sigh, "Get Kamiya-san and Motomiya-san to your office immediately!" The woman and the man look at the principal and they nod in which they escort both Younger Davis and Younger Kari away in which the scene fades away.

Neptune says, shocked, "Whoa! Major R-rated to adult material here folks!"

Blanc, who is covering Ram's and Rom's eyes, asks, annoyed, "Really, Neptune?"

Tai and plenty of the others see Davis and Sailor Sun having widened eyes and their bodies are shaking slightly in which Matt asks, "That's what happened?"

Mimi says, solemnly, "Yeah…"

Joe says, looking at Davis and Sailor Sun, "It took quite a bit to calm Davis and Kari down where they could speak in a calm manner."

Gatomon says, with a nod, "No kidding." Gatomon says, with a sneer, "Kari and Davis were getting better and that jerk…"

TK says, with a nod, "We know, Gatomon."

Yolei says, with a sneer, "If I ever see that guy…"

Ken tells Yolei, "Doubt it, Yolei. Remember what we heard? That guy and his friends were expelled from school and their families forced them out into the country to live with relatives."

Yolei says, "Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say."

Sailor Orion thinks in her mind, shocked and amazed while looking at Davis and Sailor Sun, _"They…They truly are just like me! And they…"_ Sailor Orion then looks down at her right arm and it is shaking greatly in which she holds it with her left hand in which she glances to seemly see no one is focused on her, but what Sailor Orion doesn't know is that Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, and Sailor Pluto are glancing in her direction along the two formally Leaf kunoichi of the group.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Back in the Fusion Dimension, Naruto's parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, are with Sora's (M) friends from Rainbow Gardens, the Keyblader Lea, formally Axel of the original Organization XIII, and various other as Menma and the RTN versions of Hinata and Sakura teleport away.

Lea collapses to the ground on his buttocks and he says, "Whoa! That version of your kid was tough!"

Minato says, "It seems like the only thing not opposite about Menma from our side is their determination."

Kushina says, with a nod, "No kidding, you know."

Cloud says, looking around, "We might be missing some people."

Everyone looks around and Minato says, with a serious tone, "Oh no! Sasuke Uchiha and his team!"

Kushina says, annoyed, "Damn it! They managed to sneak off on us!"

Minato says, with a serious tone, "They must have…!"

Lea tells Minato, "Best you stay here and make sure that your boy and all of their friends including our Keyblade boy, his girlfriend, and his Keyblade Master best bud, have a way back." Minato looks at Lea and Lea says, with a grin, "Something tells me that emo kid is going to get his butt kicked by your boy again."

Kushina says, with a grin, "That's right! Our Sochi and his friends made sure that Mikoto's mixed up brat got his butt handed to him and they will do it again!"

Minato says, "Well…"

Kushina tells Minato, "Minato-kun, you trusted our Sochi with the fate of our world on the day that he was born and we went to the 'great beyond'. Trust our Sochi and all of his friends to save all worlds from all threats including Mikoto-chan's mixed up son."

Minato says, with a nod, "I always trust Naruto since he has grown into a person that I can and am always proud of." Minato and Kushina look up at the current state of the worlds from the Fusion Dimension and they trust in their son and all of his friends/allies/loved ones to keep all worlds safe as well as restoring them to normal.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard**_

Back inside of Castle Oblivion, we are at the top of Castle Oblivion where the top floor of the castle is blown in and from the smoke and dust, our group emerges.

Patamon asks, curiously, "Was that really necessary?"

Agumon (Tamer) says, with a smirk, "When boss gets pissed, it is attack first and ask questions later."

Sailor Celestial says, with a slight blush, "It isn't like that I don't think about my actions before I do them."

Sailor Venus says, with a smirk, "There might be plenty of us that might disagree with you there, girlfriend."

Sailor Celestial gives an annoyed look and Keiko says, pointing to something in the room, "There is something over there." Everyone looks where Keiko is pointing at and they see a teleporting gate similar to the ones in SAO/Aincrad in front of them.

Sailor Jupiter asks, "Is that…?"

Sailor Moon says, with a nod, "I think so."

Sailor Celestial says, "Then let's go."

As Sailor Celestial walks over to it, Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Yolei says, "Yeah, girl! We could be walking into a trap!"

Sailor Celestial walks onto the teleport gate and she says, shaking his head, "It isn't a trap. It is an invitation."

Kazuto says, with a nod of understanding, "I agree with you, Sugu. However, we don't have time to go through the floors of Aincrad, yet again."

Sailor Celestial says, "He isn't the guy of jerk that takes too long to get to the climax of his 'stories', big brother." Sailor Celestial yells out, "Teleport: Ruby Palace!" Soon after, Sailor Celestial is 'engulfed' by the same teleport effects as in SAO and she vanishes!

Nepgear says, surprised, "Goodness!"

Vert says, "It seems like 'the games' are over."

Blanc says, with a nod, "Agreed."

Adult Neptune asks, curiously, "Huh?"

Uzume says, banging her left fist into her right palm, "Cool! It is time for the main event!"

Sailor Moon says, "Wait up!" Soon enough, the others use the teleportation gate to follow Sailor Celestial into Aincrad itself.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard, Aincrad**_

Within this form of Aincrad, we are within the Ruby Palace and sitting on the throne is none other than the 'demon king' of Aincrad of Sword Art Online, Heathcliff AKA Akihiko Kayaba, sitting on the throne with his eyes closed when the doors to the palace are flung open violently with a mighty 'crash' in which Heathcliff smiles as he opens his eyes causing him to see our group advancing towards him.

Heathcliff says, "You have come at last."

Sailor Celestial says, "We've had enough of your games, Heathcliff."

Heathcliff gains a plain look and he says, "This is no game, but then again, it never was in any of our lifetimes, Selene. You have come back to the original 'An Incarnating Radius'. Where it has all began."

Plenty of the others are shocked and Sakura asks, curiously, "Where it all began?"

Heathcliff says, plainly, "Do you understand what that means Selene? For you, Kirito-kun, Serenity, and I, we are the beginning and we are the end. The final act has started and the final door has been reached. All that's left is the final key." Heathcliff then takes out his Liberator sword from his Liberator shield, but then Heathcliff's sword starts to glow before it transforms into a Kye-Blade much to a lot of people's shock.

Sora (M) says, stunned, "No way!"

King Mickey asks, shocked, "A Kye-Blade?! But how?!"

Heathcliff points his Kye-Blade at Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Kazuto and he says, "Now, let us begin the end." Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, and Kazuto get into defensive stances and all three of them bring out two Keyblades each while plenty of the others also prepare what looks to be the final confrontation between them and the mastermind of the horror that was Sword Art Online.

 **End of Chapter 67**

Well, I said that the action was getting 'hot', didn't I? Some of our heroes and heroines, in the form of Kazuto, Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, and Davis, had to face their 'dark history' in one form or another and now, it is time for the final confrontation between them and the mastermind of SAO. What is going to happen? Basically, you already know the answer to that one folks! Please read and review and no flames, okay? Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	68. Celestial Clash of Cosmic Levels

Well, this is it, folks! We have arrived at a 'big climax' in this story and trust me, it is going to be big, everyone. I really don't have much to say, so, I think that it is time to keep going with the story, everyone! However, before I begin, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 68: Celestial Clash of Cosmic Levels**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard, Aincrad**_

On top of Aincrad that's floating over Castle Oblivion that was somehow transported to the Keyblade Graveyard, a place/world where a great battle in the ancient Keyblade War was fought and Keyblades of countless Keybladers that lost their lives in the war are forever implanted in the ground as their tombstones, we are within the Ruby Palace where Heathcliff/Kayaba, the man who orchestrated SAO, the death game that killed nearly four thousand people and seems to have greater 'significance' that anyone thought during that two year period, has created a Kye-Blade, the ultimate Keyblade that's the counterpart to the true Kingdom Hearts, and has basically challenged Sailor Celestial, Sailor Moon, and Kazuto, who were basically his daughters and adoptive step-son back when they were the prince and princess of the Moon Kingdom at the end of the Silver Millennium, to a final battle.

Agumon (Tamer) asks, "Did you just demand that boss and her siblings fight you in some kind of final duel?"

Heathcliff says, "Basically speaking, yes."

Sailor Uranus asks, with a stern tone, "And you don't think that the rest of us are going to stand back and let that happen? After all you have done?"

Heathcliff says, "Actually, I do know that you are going to interfere and I believe that you should know that you have no chance in interfering."

Davis asks, sternly, "And why is that?"

Heathcliff gives off a powerful aura and he responds, with a sly smile, "I believe that people have been making that statement and regretting a lot throughout history, Motomiya-san." Just then Heathcliff is engulfed in a powerful glow that forces everyone to cover their eyes and after a short time, the glow stops and when everyone looks, they are shocked to see Heathcliff covered from head to toe in a Keyblade Armor similar to Xehanort's No Heart Keyblade armor, but it is golden and silver mixed with red and black with golden-red crown adorned with all types of jewels attached to the top of the helmet of the Keyblade Armor with the Kye-Blade in his right hand with a massive version of the Liberator shield in which it is golden instead of silver.

TK says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Patamon says, nervously, "I think that this guy has a point."

Yolei was about to say something, but Davis says, annoyed, "Yeah, I know! I know! Me and my big mouth!"

Heathcliff gives off a powerful aura and Sailor Pluto says, "We must be careful."

Sailor Uranus says, with a bit of sweat going down her brow, "No kidding. He is giving off a powerful aura."

Heathcliff responds, plainly, "Indeed. Allow me to demonstrate." Heathcliff lifts up his Kye-Blade and with one swing, he creates a shockwave that's so powerful that everyone is knocked to the ground, hard, while also destroying the front of the Ruby Palace.

Neptune says, shocked, "Holy Nep! Did you see that? He just blew the front of his palace wide open!"

Noire says, annoyed, "We're right here, Neptune!"

Vert says, "It seems like he is far from a 'pushover'."

Sailor Celestial says, leaping to her feet, "Well, I'm not either!"

Heathcliff says, "Then let us begin." With incredible speed, Heathcliff zips over to Sailor Celestial causing her to gasp in shock and barely dodge a swipe from Heathcliff.

Kazuto says, shocked upon seeing this, "Sugu!"

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, shocked, _"So fast!"_ Sailor Celestial draws her twin Keyblades and starting to fight against Heathcliff, but immediately, the difference shows as Heathcliff easily blocks all of Sailor Celestial's attacks while Sailor Celestial barely manages to dodge/block all of Heathcliff's assaults.

Biyomon says, shocked, "Such power."

Sailor Nebula says, "It shouldn't be surprising since he has the 'ultimate Keyblade' in his hands."

Sora (M) asks, "But how did he get it?"

Riku says, "That's a good question, Sora." Sailor Celestial continues to battle Heathcliff, but it is obvious that she is on the losing end of the battle as she is barely defending herself from Heathcliff's assaults while Heathcliff is easily defending against Sailor Celestial's attacks. Heathcliff swings his Kye-Blade in which Sailor Celestial blocks with her Keyblades, but the sheer power of the attack sends Sailor Celestial skidding backwards halfway across the floor of the Ruby Palace.

Sailor Celestial grunts out in her mind, _"Ugh! Such power! I'm not going to stand a chance unless I go full force now!"_ Heathcliff charges in and Sailor Celestial barely rolls out of the way of his next attack in which Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"But I doubt that he is going to give me a chance. He might be somewhat of a 'drama queen', but an idiot and fool, he isn't! He is at his 'endgame' and he isn't going to make stupid moves!"_

Hiyori says, worriedly, "Suguha!"

As the others prepare to assist her, Sailor Moon notices Sailor Celestial glancing at her and Sailor Sun and Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, _"That's it!"_ Sailor Moon leaps back and starts to gather her energy to transform into her Valhallan Valkyrie form, but Heathcliff quickly notices this and quickly like the Flash, Heathcliff is right in front of Sailor Moon and grabs her by the collar causing her transformation to get disrupted.

Sailor Uranus asks, shocked by Heathcliff's speed, "What the?!"

Heathcliff says, "I'm sorry, my dear, but I can't have you doing that." Heathcliff then violently throws Sailor Moon into the throne that he was sitting on and Sailor Moon yelps as she slammed into it causing the throne to be destroyed due to the sheer force that Sailor Moon hits it with.

The others are shocked and Tuxedo Mask says, stunned, "No!"

Sailor Star yells out, shocked, "Serena-chan!"

Sailor Nebula and the plenty of the other Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts say in unison, "No, Serena!"

Tuxedo Mask glares at Heathcliff and he yells out, "How dare you?!" Tuxedo Mask prepares to attack Heathcliff, but Heathcliff creates energy binds that bind Tuxedo Mask and he collapses to the floor in a heap. But then there is Sailor Celestial's roar of power and Heathcliff turns to face Sailor Celestial only to see her transform into her Valhallan Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Keiko says, amazed, "She transformed so fast!"

Neptune says, "Oh, yeah! Sister is bringing on the heat now!"

Nepgear says, with a nervous smile, "Neptune…"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, with a smile, "Well done, Selene. However, it will take more than that to stop me."

Sailor Celestial says, showing her twin Keyblades in her hands, "I know. And believe me, I have plenty more!"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "We shall see, my dear. Actions will speak louder than words."

Sailor Celestial says, "And my action will speak a whole book series, jerk!" The two of them just stare at each other for several seconds, but which to seem to pass for several hours for everyone until both Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff 'vanish' into thin air.

Uni asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Nepgear says, "My goodness! They vanished!"

Riku says, seriously, "I don't think that's the case!" Just then the whole area starts to shake from a series of 'explosions' that seem to come from everywhere.

Ram asks, surprised, "What the heck?!"

Sailor Uranus says, "It's them!"

Ken says, "They must be moving so fast that the human eye can't see their movements!" However, soon enough, Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff reappears in which the two of them are fighting with an intense battle with Sailor Celestial using her two Keyblades while Heathcliff is using his Kye-Blade and massive shield. Much of the others could barely follow their movements...if they could follow them in the first place. Every clash that they had causes the whole of the Ruby Palace, if not the whole of Aincrad itself, to shake from each clash of arms between these two powerful opponents.

Hawkmon says, amazed, "My words!"

Gabumon says, stunned, "I'll say, Hawkmon! They are making the whole place shake!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "You might be right on the money, Gabumon! They could be making the whole floating castle shake from this fight!" Quickly, Sailor Uranus senses the two of them building up their power and her eyes widen.

Sailor Uranus tells Sailor Saturn, "Firefly, put up your shield at maximum power! Hurry!"

Sailor Saturn asks, confused, "Huh?"

Sailor Uranus says, "Everyone, get down! And anyone that can create a shield, do so!"

Riku says, seriously, "Do as she says!" The whole of the Ruby Palace starts to shake from the building up of power from both Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial and plenty of the others immediately get why Sailor Uranus told Sailor Saturn to do what she did. Immediately, the CPUs go into their HDD forms and those that can create energy fields/shields work with Sailor Saturn to create a powerful energy shield around everyone minus Sailor Celestial, who is facing Heathcliff, and Sailor Moon, who is far away from the others. Sailor Saturn and the others did so just in time as Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff clash like never before in which the clash of Sailor Celestial's Keyblades and Heathcliff Kye-Blade cause a mighty explosion/shockwave of power that shakes not only the whole of Aincrad, but the whole of Keyblade Graveyard like never before in which a powerful light engulfs the inside of the Ruby Palace.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard**_

Elsewhere within the Keyblade Graveyard, Sasuke and his team, Taka, are walking through the vast rocky wasteland.

Suigetsu says, "Man! What a dump!"

Jugo says, "There is much sadness in this place."

Karin asks Jugo, "How can you tell?"

Jugo says, "I'm not sure. I just can."

Just then the whole area starts to shake violently and Karin yells out, "What the heck is going on?"

Jugo asks, "Earthquake?"

Sasuke responds, plainly, "No." When Taka looks where Sasuke is looking, there is a bright light come from the distance ahead of them.

Suigetsu yells out, "What is that?!"

Sasuke replies, plainly, "The 'battle of the gods'."

Taka looks at Sasuke, confused, and Suigetsu asks, "Come again?"

Sasuke says, "The so-called 'deity of Aincrad' is facing off against his former daughter, the 'goddess of creation'."

Karin asks, curiously and getting what Sasuke is meaning, "You mean that Kayaba is facing off against Sailor Celestial?"

Sasuke says, with a nod, "That's right, Karin. And this time, they are BEYOND serious. This is their FINAL confrontation."

Suigetsu says, "Whoa!"

Jugo says, "That means…"

Sasuke says, "It's here…The 'heart of all worlds'…all universes…all realms…"

Karin says, concerned, "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "Let's go." Immediately, Sasuke and his team walk ahead towards where the 'bright light' is coming from, a 'signal' of the great clash between Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, USS Enterprise**_

Back in the Fusion Dimension, we are within the USS Enterprise where we find the recently revived Queen Serenity in her room and she 'senses something' causing her to become solemn and hold her hands to her heart.

Queen Serenity says, "So, it has come to this…Heathcliff…Serenity…Selene…" Queen Serenity lowers her head and a tear comes down her left eye.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard, Aincrad**_

Back within Aincrad, we return to where our heroes and heroines are as the light fades and they are able to open their eyes, they are flabbergasted by the sight of the whole of the Ruby Palace, minus the floor, has been completely destroyed!

Sailor Venus says, shocked, "Holy cow!"

Sailor Jupiter says, stunned, "Took the words right out of my mouth, Venus-chan!"

Naruto says, flabbergasted, "Talk about bringing the house down!"

White Sister (Ram) says, "I'll say."

White Heart says, "This shows that they aren't damn well pulling their punches. They are meaning to beat the crap out of each other good."

Hiyori asks, curiously, "Where are they?" Just then the whole area is rocked by violent shaking from a series of 'explosions'.

Yolei asks, annoyed and confused, "Now what?!"

Hawkmon says, looking up, "My words! There is your answer to your question and Hiyori's question, Yolei!" Everyone looks at where Hawkmon is looking where they see Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff, sporting eight machine wings coming out of his armor's back, continuing their battle with even more intensity than before with every blow that they make causing shockwaves that shake the whole of Aincrad from the sheer force!

Sailor Uranus says, "Blanc is exactly right. They aren't pulling their punches."

Sailor Saturn asks, concerned, "Could this mean…?"

Sailor Pluto says, "They mean for this battle to be their last."

Tuxedo Mask, still bounded by the restraints from Heathcliff, asks, "Serena?"

Sailor Star gasps and she asks, concerned, "Serena-chan?"

Kazuto says, seriously, "I think I know…" A lot of the others look at Kazuto, who is still looking up, and when everyone else looks up, Heathcliff then swing his shield around to block a blow from Sailor Moon, who is also in her Valhallan Valkyrie form and wielding two Keyblades.

Sailor Celestial says, "Sailor Moon! Sis!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I was wondering when you would join us, Serenity."

Sailor Moon says, with a serious tone, "I'm not going to let whatever you have planned work!" Before Sailor Celestial could say anything, Sailor Moon tells Sailor Celestial, "Don't tell me that this isn't my fight! This has been my fight ever since the day that SAO started…No, it has been my fight for countless eons, Celestial! It's time the cycle ends once and for all!" Sailor Celestial nods her head in agreement and understanding in which both of them attack Heathcliff at the same time using excellent teamwork and coordination to fight, but the former 'demon king of Aincrad' manages to fight the two of them off despite their high levels of power and it is two-on-one.

Rika says, excitedly, "Oh, yeah! The ultimate tag-team!"

Ryoutarou says, "That jerk doesn't stand a chance now!"

Sailor Star says, nervously, "I don't know…"

Andrew asks, curiously, "What do you mean Asuna?"

Sammy says, "Meatball Head and her 'royal sister' are at max power and it is two on one!"

Kazuto says, with a serious and concerned look on his face, "I have to agree with Asuna. Look at what's happening. Even with the two of them at max power and fighting two against one, Kayaba is fighting extremely well." Everyone looks back to the fight where they see that despite the odds against him, Heathcliff is fighting really well with him dodging/blocking all of Sailor Celestial's and Sailor Moon's combined assaults with the two of them, while not desperate, are hard-pressed against Heathcliff's attacks/counterattacks.

Black Heart says, "I see what you mean, Kazuto."

Green Heart says, with a nod, "Agreed, Noire. He is fighting really well despite two powerful opponents against him."

Purple Sister asks Purple Heart, "Neptune?"

Purple Heart says, "I've got a bad feeling, Nepgear."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu…Serena…"_ The battle continues with incredible speed and intensity as the two most powerful Sailor Scouts battle with mastermind of SAO as the others watch on with a mix of emotions.

Sailor Galaxy says, "Suguha-chan…"

Naruto says, "Come on…" Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial fight intensely and perform excellent, if not perfect maneuvers, against Heathcliff, but the former mastermind of SAO blocks his 'former' daughters' attacks one after another.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, shocked, _"No way! It is two against one and both of us are fighting in third stage Valkyrie forms! How is fighting both of us at the same time?!"_

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "I'm getting annoyed! No more games I said!"

Heathcliff responds, "As I have said before, I'm not playing, but if you wish, I will take it to the 'next level'." Just then Heathcliff is surrounded by an even more powerful aura and the whole of Aincrad as well as the world around it starts to shake from that power.

Veemon says, nervously, "Uh oh."

Davis says, "Something tells me that you have a point, buddy." Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial winch from this, but the two of them stand their ground. However, before they could move or do anything, Heathcliff is right at Sailor Celestial's face and she gasps only to get bashed in the face by Heathcliff's massive shield in which she is sent flying, but not for long as Heathcliff uses his free left hand, since his shield is attached to his left arm, grabs one of Sailor Celestial's legs, and throws her into Sailor Moon causing the two of them to be sent rocketing away and down around twenty miles before hitting the ground with a massive 'kaboom' that causes the whole area around them to shake with great violence!

The others gasp in shock and plenty of Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts say in unison, "Sailor Moon!"

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Hiyori and Keiko say in unison, shocked, "Suguha!"

Naruto yells out, flabbergasted, "Suguha-chan!"

Sakura shouts out, stunned, "Damn! How could he be so powerful?!"

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, horrified, "No! Serena!" On the meanwhile, Heathcliff follows them down where it is seen that the two of them made a massive crater from the impact that the two of them had with the ground in which the two of them, sporting a nasty bruise on their faces, slowly and wearily, get back to their feet.

Sailor Celestial says, with a winch, "Ow!"

Sailor Moon says, with a winch of pain, "That hurt!"

Heathcliff lands in front of them and he asks, with a sly smirk, "I trust that was to your satisfaction?" Sailor Celestial snarls at Heathcliff, gets into a defensive stance, and with a mighty yell of power, she charges right back into the fight.

Sailor Moon yells out, concerned, "Celestial!" However, Sailor Celestial doesn't listen and we go back where there is another massive 'explosion' that rocks the whole area as the fight continues unabated.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension**_

Returning to the Fusion Dimension, we are within Academia and inside of the room containing Arc-V, Declan is working on a holographic keyboard in front of a holographic screen with Minato and Kushina assisting him with something.

Minato asks, "How is going Declan-san?"

Declan says, shaking his head, "No. There seems to be no way to reserve Arc-Five's effect from here."

Just then a male voice says, emotionlessly, "And you would be correct." Everyone then looks to the source of the voice to see Izuru Kamukura walking over to them.

Minato and Kushina get into defensive stances and Kushina asks, "Who are you?"

Izuru Kamukura responds, "Izuru…Izuru Kamukura. The final members of what you know as the Remnants of Despair." Minato and Kushina gasp in shock and Izuru says, "I am here to surrender."

Minato and Kushina say in unison, "Huh?" Minato and Kushina look at each other and they look at Izuru, who doesn't say or do anything, but just stare at them.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard**_

Returning to the Keyblade Graveyard, we return to the Ruby Palace as the shockwave from the clashes of Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, but now, it is obvious that both of the strongest Sailor Scouts of the group are completely outmatched by Heathcliff's new power. Heathcliff easily blocks their attacks while Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial are getting hit with an increasing number of hits by Heathcliff. Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial look at each other and they try a coordinated attack, but Heathcliff seems to vanish from their sight.

The two of them look around frantically and Sailor Celestial asks, "Where did he go?"

Heathcliff's voice booms, "Here." Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon gasp and turn only to get blasted in the face which seem them screaming back into the destroyed ruins of the Ruby Palace where they land with a massive 'crash'.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, shocked, "Serena!"

Kazuto says, stunned, "Sugu!"

Hiyori says, worriedly, "Suguha!"

Naruto says, "Suguha-chan!" Immediately, the smoke and dust from the impact dispel to reveal a badly bruised Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial with them sporting a number of bruises and cuts on their exposed skin and their armor suffering multiple cracks.

Sakura says, "He is pummeling them into the ground!"

Sailor Jupiter says, "I can't believe this! They are the most powerful members of our group! They have the power of level three Valkyries!"

Riku says, "It isn't surprising since he has gained the most powerful Keyblade of them all! The Kye-Blade is the counterpart to the true Kingdom Hearts!" Heathcliff lands in front of both Sailor Celestial and Sailor Moon in which the two of them struggle to their feet.

Sailor Uranus says, "I've had enough standing around!"

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Let's do this!"

Heathcliff says, slyly, "I think not." Just then the Fusion and Synchro Dimension versions of Sailor Moon along with all of the alternate versions of Kazuto take out their Keyblades in which Kazuto's counterparts take Kazuto hostage while Fusion and Synchro Dimension versions of Sailor Moon restrain Davis and Sailor Sun!

Tai yells out, stunned, "What the?!"

Sailor Moon XYZ yells out, "What are you doing?"

Sailor Moon Fusion/FD says, nervously, "S-Sorry."

Sailor Celestial Synchro/SD asks, nervously, "Big brother?"

Kuro says, nervously, "I'm sorry."

Rika yells out, annoyed, "What the heck is this?!"

Heathcliff says, with a plain tone, "In short…blackmail."

Sailor Moon asks, curiously, "Blackmail?"

Heathcliff says, "For your fusion counterpart, I have managed to recover their version of your childhood friend, Sailor Nebula."

There are gasps and Sailor Nebula asks, "My Fusion Dimension counterpart?"

Sailor Jupiter FD yells out, "No way! Naru was lost to the Shadow Realm!"

Sailor Moon FD responds, nervously, "He managed to find a way to retrieve her."

Sailor Mercury FD says, "But Naru was mutated into a Shadow Creature!"

Sailor Saturn asks, "Mutated? Shadow Creature?"

Sailor Venus FD says, nervously, "Yeah. If you are trapped in the Shadow Realm for too long or they infect you with a 'Shadow Virus', you can be transformed into a Shadow Creature. It is similar to what those sickos did to Asuka, Momoe, and Junko."

Sailor Mercury FD says, solemnly, "Her mind was completely lost to the darkness. Our Sailor Moon blamed herself since Naru got lost saving her."

Sailor Moon FD says, nervously, "H-He found a way to restore her. And it is n-no trick."

Green Heart says, sternly, "And he is dangling her 'cure' to use them to make sure that we don't interfere."

Orange Heart says, annoyed, "That's a bad thing to do! It is so like villains to blackmail Uzume's friends and comrades to do their dirty work!"

White Heart says, with a snarl, "Well, what do you expect? He is a fucking murdering freak of nature that didn't even give his former daughters a bit of worth! It isn't surprising that he would go so low!"

Kazuto asks Kuro, "And you and your sister?"

Kuro responds, solemnly, "We never said anything, but my sisters and I went through something pretty much similar to SAO. We were trapped in a virtual world and made to play a sadistic game."

Sailor Moon SD says, nervously, "A 'game' that cost over ten thousand lives and their fate was worse than those suffered in SAO."

Kotone asks, "Worse?"

Sailor Celestial SD says, solemnly, "They weren't just killed. Their minds…Their consciousness or souls…were 'shattered'…broken…into pieces and scattered all over cyberspace and then some. Their bodies were still alive, but they are complete vegetables running on life-support. They are nothing more than living corpses."

There are gasps of shock and horror and Green Heart says, "My words!"

Kairi says, shocked, "That's horrible…"

Riku says, with a nod, "A fate worse than death…"

Kazuto says, looking at Heathcliff, "And he found a way to retrieve those people."

Sailor Moon SD says, with a nod and solemn tone, "Yes…I know…I shouldn't be…but those lives…all of those lives…!"

Hiyori says, "You shouldn't feel responsible for them."

Kuro says, with a solemn tone, "You don't understand. We had a hand in creating that 'death game'."

There are more stunned looks and Sailor Celestial SD says, solemnly, "Like your versions of sis and I, our dreams were used to harm so many people."

Sailor Celestial says, snarling at Heathcliff, "And you are using their lives! I thought that you couldn't go any lower!"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Yes, it is 'underhand'. I do admit and know that. However, this battle will not go uninterrupted."

Sailor Moon asks, "What is the point of all this?"

Heathcliff responds, "Aincrad…You know what it means. It is the central point of time, space, and more. It is the nexus. The center of all. It is where cycles begin and end in order for new cycles to start anew. And here, in the realm and view of the true 'Kingdom Hearts', ultimate treasures can be found."

Davis asks, "Ultimate treasures?"

Heathcliff says, "Life…death…knowledge…paradise. It is all there. The way to find what's beyond the next horizon and in my story, I intend to truly create a brand new world."

Sailor Moon asks, "Create a new world?"

Sailor Celestial asks, with a sneer, "So, you intend to become a god?"

Heathcliff responds, with a smile, "Nothing of the sort. As I just said, I intend to create a new type of world. A world that hasn't been seen in the multiverse before. When it is done, I shall leave it to its own devices and I know that from it, the new horizon shall be revealed."

Black Sister asks, in an annoyed and sarcastic tone, "Okay, seriously?"

Purple Heart says, "Something tells me that he isn't joking."

Heathcliff says, "But in order for that to happen, there must be two 'elements': One of life and one of death."

Sailor Mercury asks, "An element of life and an element of death?"

Kazuto says, his eyes widen, "SAO…Sword Art Online helped you become the 'element' of death!"

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Correct."

Hiyori asks, her eyes widen, "Could the 'element of life' mean…?"

Heathcliff says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "Yes. With the power of Etherion and her strength overcoming all these obstacles, Selene is the excellent example for life itself."

Sailor Celestial yells out, charging in for the attack, "Not on your freaking life, freak!"

Sailor Moon shouts out, concerned, "Wait!" Sailor Celestial swipes at Heathcliff with her Keyblades, but he easily dodges them and with one sweep kick, Heathcliff knocks Sailor Celestial off her feet and she lands on the floor on her face and stomach, hard!

Kazuto says, shocked, "Sugu!" Sailor Moon charges in for the attack, but like Sailor Celestial before her, Heathcliff dodges the attacks and with his free hand, he grabs Sailor Moon by the throat!

Sailor Saturn says, concerned, "Sailor Moon!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, strongly while struggling with his restraints, "Let her go now!"

Heathcliff tells Sailor Moon, "Serenity, I ask you to surrender."

Sailor Moon responds, strongly, "You think that I would after all you have done?!"

Heathcliff sighs and he says, "I really didn't think so. It didn't hurt to try. Well, it didn't hurt me." Heathcliff then leaps up and flings Sailor Moon down with such force that she goes through the floor down several floors of Aincrad with she lands with a major 'crash'!

A lot of the others gasp and Tuxedo Mask shouts out, horrified, "Serena!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "I've had enough of you!" Sailor Celestial leaps to her feet and attacks Heathcliff, but he easily dodges and with one swipe, Heathcliff's Kye-Blade strikes Sailor Celestial's transformation broach and with a loud 'crash', it shatters completely causing Sailor Celestial to cry out as she is engulfed in an explosion of light in which a smoking Suguha Kirigaya emerges and slams into the ground with a thud with the shattered remains of her transformation broach falling to the floor!

Kazuto yells out, horrified, "Sugu!"

Sailor Star says, shocked and horrified, "Her broach…It's been destroyed!"

Sailor Sun says, flabbergasted, "That can't be!"

Davis says, "Well, it is, Kari-chan! It just happened in front of us!" Heathcliff sighs and prepares to move on the defenseless Suguha until his 'danger sense' goes off in which he looks to see Sailor Moon burst out of the hole and attack him without her Keyblades in which Heathcliff, confidently smiling, just ducks under the attack and elbows Sailor Moon in her waist, but Sailor Moon then smirks before she turns into smoke much to the shock of Heathcliff and everyone else.

Cure Melody asks, confused, "She…She turned into smoke?"

Sakura says, lowly, "Shadow Clone…" Just then the REAL Sailor Moon bursts out of the floor behind Heathcliff and grabs him from behind making sure that keeps him in a 'choke hold'.

Sailor Moon yells out, slyly, "I got you! Did you forget that I was in Naruto's world and learned how to use chakra?!"

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Awesome!"

Davis says, excitedly, "She faked him out!"

Heathcliff says, with a smirk, "Very clever, Serenity. I must congratulate you. To be really honest, I have underestimated you. But it seems like your sister, you are TRUE Sailor Warrior."

Sailor Moon says, annoyed, "Forgive me if I don't enjoy your praise!"

Heathcliff says, still smiling, "I really don't blame you, Serenity. However, excuse me if I don't allow you to hold onto me." Heathcliff then unleashes powerful dark lightning from his armored form and Sailor Moon yelps out in pain as she gets shocked.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, worriedly, "Serena, no!" However, Sailor Moon doesn't lessen her grip one bit and in fact, she tightens her grip.

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, worriedly, "Let go of him!"

Suguha says, weakly while seeing this, "S-Serena…sis…" Suguha grunts out in pain while Sailor Moon hangs tightly onto Heathcliff as he greatly shocks her with his power.

Heathcliff says, "Let go, Serenity. You can't take much more of this."

Sailor Moon says, grunting in pain, "Long enough…to end this…"

Heathcliff asks, with a smile, "How? You might ask?" Sailor Moon closes her eyes and when she opens them, she looks at the others with a solemn look in her eyes with a weak smile.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I'm sorry, everyone. But this…this is the only way."_ Sailor Moon then closes her eyes and her body starts to glow a bright silver.

Cure Princess asks, confused, "Huh?"

Cure Lovely asks, "Why is she glowing?"

White Sister (Rom) says, "Pretty…"

Sailor Uranus says, horrified, "No…don't…"

Sailor Saturn asks, seeing Sailor Uranus' horrified face and hearing her horrified tone, "Uranus-papa?"

Sailor Mars yells out, terrified tone in voice, "Don't do it, Meatball Head! Stop!"

Plenty of others are confused by Sailor Mars' words, which get more confused as they see Heathcliff's eyes widen in shock, and Sailor Uranus yells out, "Sailor Moon is going to turn herself into a living bomb!"

There are gasps of shock and horror in which Purple Sister says, horrified, "Goodness!"

Kazuto yells out, pleadingly, "Don't do it!"

Sailor Moon, the glow around her growing stronger, responds, strongly, "I have to do this! Too many people have died…Too many people have been hurt by his actions! And not just back in the Silver Millennium and today with SAO, but over countless eons! No matter what it takes, this madness ends today here and now! Even if it means that I have to die with him!"

Sailor Neo Moon shouts out, "You can't!"

Sailor Moon says, strongly, "I'm sorry, but this has to end!" Sailor Moon yells out in pain as she gets shocked by even a more intense shocking from Heathcliff, but she doesn't loosen her grip one bit and Sailor Moon says, with a smirk, "Not so confident now, are you?"

Heathcliff responds, with a sly smile, "Not as much as you think. If you explode in your current form, everyone else will die."

Sailor Moon tells Heathcliff, with a sly grin, "Don't act if you are a moron, Kayaba! You know that I have the ability to teleport myself with my level of power now! At the last second, I teleport and you and I go 'kaboom' together!"

Heathcliff responds, "Point taken."

Sailor Moon says, with a glare, "Let me give you a heads up. You aren't escaping and the two of us are dying together!"

As Sailor Moon's silver glow becomes more intense as she gets close to 'denotating' herself, Heathcliff responds, with a sly smirk, "Forgive if I disagree with you, my dear Serenity."

Sailor Moon asks, confused, "Huh?" Just then, somehow, Heathcliff slips out of Sailor Moon's grip, spins around, and before she could say or do anything, Heathcliff lands a powerful blow to her waist causing her to gasp out as she loses air in her lungs while the silver glow around her vanishes as her power build-up was completely disrupted causing her to get thrown back to the edge of the floor and the castle before stopping in which she is stunned.

Tuxedo Mask yells out, shocked, "Serena!"

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Serena-chan!"

Heathcliff says, "I believe now it is over, Serenity." However, Sailor Moon slowly gets back to her feet and 'zips' right back in front of Heathcliff with incredible speed in which she shows the fatigue from the battle with the combination of bruises and cuts, weary expression on her face, and damaged armor.

Sailor Moon says, wearily, "Not yet…"

Heathcliff says, "You have already suffered significant blows, your power is rapidly decreasing due to your transcended form, and without her broach to focus her powers, Selene has been, at this moment, rendered powerless. You have no assistance."

Sailor Moon says, getting into defensive stance with her two Keyblades, "It doesn't matter. This will only end when you, I, or both of us fall."

Heathcliff says, getting into a defensive stance with his Kye-Blade and shield, "Both of us? I do not think so, Serenity. To quote a famous living machine: 'One shall stand, one shall fall' (A/N: I DO NOT OWN anything from the Transformers series.)."

Sailor Venus asks, "Why do I get the feeling that someone should be talking about 'copyright infringement'?" Sailor Moon and Heathcliff stare at each other and Sailor Moon remembers all of the memories that the two of them shared, from this life, the Silver Millennium, and beyond, in which both of them 'vanish' through incredible super-speed before massive shockwaves start shake the whole of the area.

White Heart says, "The girl means business."

Green Heart says, "However, I fear that she doesn't stand a chance." Indeed, Green Heart has point in which we see that the clash between Sailor Moon and Heathcliff is one-sided with Heathcliff easily dodging, blocking, and otherwise making Sailor Moon's attacks on him useless while Sailor Moon manages to barely dodge/block most of Heathcliff's attacks with Heathcliff scoring one hit after another on her, but despite all that, Sailor Moon refuses to back down at all. Suguha, weakened greatly due to her forced de-transformation due to the destruction of her broach, crawls over to the remains of her broach and takes it into her hands.

Kazuto says, concerned, "Sugu!"

Suguha says, weakly, "I'll live…"

Keiko says, "We have to do something!"

Kata says, "Sorry, but you can't."

Sailor Moon XYZ says, "Kata, you can't do this…"

Kata responds, solemnly, "I don't want to, Tsuki."

Just then a sultry female voice says, "And you won't big boy." Just then the Fusion and Synchro Dimension counterparts of Sailor Moon and all of Kazuto's counterparts are hit by some kind of black and violet chain whip that knocks them away.

Purple Sister says, nervously, "Uh oh." Everyone looks to the source of the female voice to see someone new.

This person looks to be a gorgeous young woman with full waist long iris blue hair, her eyes are a slightly darker shade of magenta with the same irises as the CPUs in their HDD forms, and this woman is wearing a black, one-piece bodysuit that looks like something that a dominatrix would wear with high heels and traces of magenta on the legs, torso, and arms which is also accompanied by a set of matching earrings and a choker. Coming out of her back are a pair of black and red butterfly-like wings.

Green Heart says, nervously, "Oh, dear."

Davis asks, nervously, "Who is that?"

Purple Heart says, "Don't worry, she is on our side…I think."

The young woman tells Purple Heart, in a sultry tone with a dangerous smile on her lips, "Neppy, you were having a party and didn't invite me? I'm hurt. I might have to punish you later."

Purple Heart says, nervously, "That's not it, Plutie!"

The young woman says, "Don't worry your pretty little head off, Neppy. I know of the situation." The young woman yells out, "So, let's see if these pretty little things will satisfy me!" The young woman then charges right for the Fusion Dimension of Sailor Moon and she regains her senses only to bashed by the strange dominatrix style woman.

Yolei asks, surprised, "Who the heck is that?"

Purple Sister says, nervously, "Her name is Plutie. She is the CPU of the Ultradimension Planeptune."

Matt asks, shocked, "She is that CPU from that other world?"

Purple Heart says, nervously, "Yes. That's her HDD form of Iris Heart. To put her in one word: 'Sadie'."

TK says, nervously, "You got that right."

Patamon says, nervously, "No kidding." The Synchro Dimension Sailor Moon and other versions of Kazuto look to see Sailor Moon FD basically getting pummeled by the woman, revealed to be the CPU of the Ultradimension Planeptune, Plutia AKA Iris Heart, in a very ruthless manner in which Iris Heart is laughing sadistic tone as she does so.

Orange Heart says, nervously, "Wow. She is REALLY scary."

Black Sister says, nervously, "That's being nice, Uzume."

Purple Heart then says, realizing something, "Vert! Blanc! Noire! This is our chance! Next form!" Green Heart, White Heart, and Black Heart nod their heads in agreement and together, with Purple Heart, the four CPUs then transform into exact duplicates of the Next Form forms exactly like the ones that their Superdimension counterparts transformed into thanks to Suguha's/Sailor Celestial's Etherion. Before Sailor Moon SD and the alternate versions of Kazuto knew what hit them, all four Next Form CPUs attack and knock them to the ground.

Next Form Purple Heart says, "We'll take care of them! The rest of you help Suguha!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Thanks, Neptune!"

As the sounds and 'shaking' from the battle between Heathcliff and Sailor Moon echo all over the world containing the Keyblade Graveyard, Next Form White Heart says, "There isn't time for this! Get going!" Immediately, the CPUs and CPU Candidates along with IF, MarvelousAQL, and Compa join Iris Heart against Sailor Moon's Fusion and Synchro Dimension counterparts with Kazuto's counterparts in which the others immediately gather around Suguha with Kazuto and Sailor Star helping her to her feet.

Sailor Star asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Suguha asks, weakly, "Do I look okay?"

Keiko says, nervously, "Your broach…"

Yolei says, "It's…smashed…"

Davis says, annoyed, "No kidding."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Damn it! It can't end like this!"

Just then a female voice says, "And it won't princess!" Everyone then looks to see Charon in which she looks a lot like Valkyrie Sailor Pluto expect the Timelords used by Z-One are on her broach.

Sailor Pluto says, "Charon…" Sailor Charon goes over to Tuxedo Mask and removes the bonds that bind in which he gets back to his feet.

Tuxedo Mask says, plainly, "Thank you, Charon."

Sailor Charon just gives a nod of recognition to Tuxedo Mask and she then says, "Good to see you well, sister." Sailor Charon tells Suguha, "The broach was nothing more than a tool to focus your power. The power that's the source of your abilities as Sailor Celestial has always been inside of you unlike your sister, in which the core of her power as Sailor Moon has been the Silver Crystal. However, your broaches are similar because they are tools to focus the energies from the source of your powers in order to channel and focus them. While the Silver Crystal holds the core power for your sister as Sailor Moon and within you is the core power as Sailor Celestial, your powers need an item to channel the energies and focus them into your Sailor Scout abilities. You are your own power source, princess. The core of your power lies within you, not your broach. You know what to do." Suguha looks at the remains of her broach in her hands, shrugs, and she closes her eyes in which she tries to focus her abilities, but for several seconds, nothing seems to happen. But then her broach starts to glow and Suguha grunts out as her sigil appears on her forehead as she focuses her powers in which her broach starts to reassemble itself.

Hiyori says, amazed, "Her broach…"

Rika says, "That's it, girl! Do it!" Suguha grunts and groans as she focuses her power in which her transformation broach reassembles itself in which Suguha gasps as her sigil vanishes from her forehead causing her to stumble in which she would have fallen if not for Kazuto and Sailor Star.

Cure Honey says, excitedly, "She did it!"

Kairi says, amazed, "That's incredible."

Suguha takes several moments to regain her breath and she says, wearily, "And tiring too…"

Sailor Charon says, "As I said, your broach is helps you focus, channel, and control your energies as Sailor Celestial, princess."

Suguha says, wearily, "Well, at least I'm back in action…"

Sailor Charon says, shaking her head, "No, princess. It will end the same way. Right now, your sister rivals you as a Sailor Scout in terms of raw power and right now, she is getting beaten by Heathcliff. In order to defeat him, you must evolve to a higher level of power not just 'power up'."

Riku asks, "Evolve to a higher level of power?"

Sora (M) asks, "What does that mean?"

Sailor Charon replies, "I believe that we will find out. The 'key' to do so is in this saying: For great guardian of creation to truly grasp victory against the demon king, she must unite the source of light of her home, the 'siblings' of her home's source, and all of the planets of her solar system."

There are plenty of confused looks and Yolei yells out, annoyed, "What the heck does that mean?!"

Andrew says, "That's a good question, Yolei."

Kazuto says, "Well, it is obvious that the 'great guardian of creation' is Suguha since she is holds Etherion within, the embodiment of creation, and she is a Sailor Scout, a GUARDIAN and protector of universes, and Kayaba is the 'demon king'. Remember? In SAO, he called himself the 'Demon King of Aincrad'."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "Yes, Kirito-kun, but what does the rest mean? The source of light for our home…"

Sailor Mercury says, realizing something, "The sun! Our home is Earth and the source of light for our planet…"

Izzy says, finishing for Mercury, "The sun!"

Tai says, looking at Sailor Sun, "That means…"

Sailor Sun says, realizing, "Me."

Mimi asks, "If the sun is the source of light of our home, then what's 'the siblings to the sun'?"

Kazuto says, realizing, "The stars!" When everyone looks at Kazuto, he says, "Our sun is a star!"

Rika says, looking at Sailor Star, "That means that it is talking about…"

Sailor Star says, realizing where this is going, "Me."

Sailor Uranus says, realizing something, "That means that we are the 'planets of Suguha's solar system'. All of us, the planetary Senshi of the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts. Sailor Sun, Sailor Star, and all of us need to combine our powers with Suguha!"

Suguha asks, "Whoa! How can we be sure that this is the right way?"

Sailor Jupiter says, looking up as the shockwave from the battle between Sailor Moon and Heathcliff fill the skies, "Well, we have to do something! Our girl can't take much more!"

Sailor Mars says, "Sailor Moon's power is fading fast! She can't hold out much longer!"

Sailor Orion says, with a nod, "We need to try something and fast."

Tai asks Sailor Sun, "Kari…?"

Sailor Sun responds, "Tai, we need to try."

Kazuto tells Sailor Star, "Be careful, Asuna."

Sailor Star says, with a nod, "I will, Kirito-kun." Sailor Star, Sailor Sun, and Sailors Mercury through Pluto surround Suguha while the others stand back.

Sailor Venus says, "Here goes something!" All ten Sailor Scouts close their eyes and focus their powers in which they send them into Suguha causing her to grunt and groan as her body is surrounded by a powerful rainbow aura, but after a short while, nothing happens at all!

Keiko says, "Nothing is happening!" The ten Sailor Scout strain as they send their energies into Suguha, but nothing is happening as she is glowing in rainbow colors in which Tuxedo Mask looks at Sailor Charon, who is glancing at him.

He then realizes something and Tuxedo Mask says, "I have to give her my power too!" When everyone looks at Tuxedo Mask, he says, "Sailor Charon said ALL of the planets in the solar system that we live in! Earth is a planet too and I am the guardian of our home planet!"

Davis says, "Same here!" When the others look at Davis, he says, "While Kari is Sailor Sun, she isn't a member of the royal family of the Solaris Kingdom. She is Sailor Sun because she is my soulmate. She was a princess from Earth back in the Silver Millennium chosen to be Sailor Sun!"

Ken says, with a nod, "I think that Davis is right! The crystal that the source of Kari's power as Sailor Sun originally belongs to Davis as the heir of the Solaris Kingdom back in the Silver Millennium!" Davis and Tuxedo Mask then go over and with both of them glowing gold, the two of them send their energies into Suguha as well. For a second, nothing seems to happen, but she then gasps as her sigil blazes with light and power causing an overwhelm column of light to 'erupt' from her form and forcing everyone else to cover their eyes as the column of light blasts high into the sky causing both Sailor Moon and Heathcliff to stop their battle in which both of them look at the sight with shock.

Sailor Moon thinks in her mind, stunned, _"What's going on?!"_

Heathcliff gives a rare look of shock and he thinks in his mind, _"Impossible…"_ The two of them then cover their eyes from the bright light coming from the top of Aincrad.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Mysterious Tower**_

Within the Mysterious Tower, Yen Sid is sitting on his chair when he sense something causing him to smile in which Gennai, who is visiting Yen Sid, sees this.

Gennai asks Yen Sid, curiously, "Yen Sid-dono?"

Yen Sid just says, "It is time." Gennai gives a confused look at Yen Sid's statement and can't help to wonder what just happened.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Fusion Dimension, USS Enterprise**_

Back in the Fusion Dimension, we are within the USS Enterprise where we find the recently revived Queen Serenity in her room and she just 'sensed' what happened to her younger 'royal daughter' causing her to gasp and leap out of the seat that she was sitting in.

Queen Serenity says, stunned, "Selene…"

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard**_

Back within the Keyblade Graveyard, we find that immense light from what happened is fading away and when it has faded from the top of Aincrad, our heroes and heroines look in which they find that Kari, Asuna, Ami, Mina, Lita, Raye, Amara, Michelle, Hotaru, Trista, and Darien have returned to their 'civilian forms' in which they are sitting on the ground with Davis in which all of them are exhausted.

The group then looks around, unable to find Suguha, and Hiyori asks, "Where is Suguha?"

A voice similar to Suguha's voice booms, with an excited tone, "Right here, Hiyori." When everyone looks towards the source, they give gasps of shock/surprise/flabbergasted shock when they see Sailor Celestial, but she is VERY DIFFERENT than before.

(Megadimension Neptunia V-II Next Form transformation music, Absolute, starts)

The brand new Sailor Celestial still has her hair in Sailor Moon's twin pigtail style, but the pigtails are a bit longer, amazingly, with the buns of the pigtails are shaped hearts with prism-like star diamond embedded in the buns of her pigtails with her pigtails being held together by golden colored star-shaped shuriken clips with all sorts of jewels embedded in them, Sailor Celestial's face is the embodiment of 'divine beauty' with her skin perfectly toned, her eyelashes long, full, luscious, and gorgeous, her eyes have gone from green into a gorgeous blue color with her eyes' irises exactly like her Valhallan Valkyrie form (A/N: Refer to **Chapter 41** of this story for the design of Sailor Celestial's eyes in her Valhallan Valkyrie form.), but her irises are now rainbow colored, her cheeks have a perfect hue, her lips are a perfect full and gorgeous shimmering pink, the top of her head is covered by a helmet shaped like the head of the Winged Dragon of Ra in which there is a rainbow colored crown on top of the helmet with all sorts of colored jewels like stars, planets, asteroids, and more with golden heart that has the symbol of infinity with it in the front center portion of the crown, her ears have diamonds shaped-like the Milky Way attached to them, she has a rainbow choker around her neck with golden heart jewel in the center of the choker with rainbow colored Milky Way galaxy in the center of the golden heart jewel, her armor is now a tight fitting green, black, and golden armored bodysuit that's perfectly shaped and curved for her strong and gorgeous female body, but it isn't obscene in any way, she has armored shoulder pads shaped like the head of Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon with rainbow colored shields similar in design to Captain America's famous shield attached to the rear of the armored shoulder pads, connected to them and the body armored, Sailor Celestial's arms are covered in black and green armored gantlets with claw-like fingers, with devices attached to the wrist area of her armored gantlets with each of them holding a 'shield' that's shaped like the GN Shield-Sword, but with a blue and green color to them, she has an armored mini-skirt is pitch black, pearly white, and green in color and adored with all types of sparkling jewels along with all types and manners of swords attached to them ranging from Japanese kitanas, Chinese butterfly swords, Middle Eastern scimitar style swords, Western cutlass and sabre swords, and more including Elucidator, Dark Repulser, and a rapier sword exactly like Asuna's Lambent Light, and her knee-high high-heeled boots are golden mixed with green with four inch heels, but now, it looks like jet boosters are attached to the back and bottom of her boots with jet wings attached to the sides of her boots. On her back, Sailor Celestial has an eight green and pink butterfly wings with an unbelievable TWENTY huge rainbow crystal feathered wings in which there is a device attached to the center of her back that's creating a massive energy halo that's holding devices similar to the DRAGOONs of the Strike Freedom Gundam from Gundam Seed Destiny, GN Shield Bits similar to the ones used by Cherudim Gundam from 00 Gundam, GN Rifle Bits used by the same Gundam, and 'energy wings' similar to Tenchi's and Davis' Light Hawk Wings.

Everyone was flabbergasted by the EXTREME new 'look' of Sailor Celestial, who is glowing with an immense powerful and dominating aura with every single color known in existence, to say the least and Kazuto says, stunned, "Sugu…"

Sailor Orion says, awe-struck, "Incredible…"

Rika says, shocked, "No way…"

Yolei says, flabbergasted, "You mean 'no kidding', Rika! What a power up!"

Sailor Charon says, "No. This is no mere 'power up'. Sailor Celestial has EVOLVED with your help, everyone. She has gone far beyond what she had and can do before."

Raye asks, confused, "Then how come I can't sense her power?"

There are surprised looks and Amara says, with a nod, "Yeah, I can't sense her power."

Sailor Charon says, with a smile, "Not surprising since her power has gone into a higher plane of existence. She would need to bring her power down to your plane in order for you to sense it."

Agumon asks, confused, "Huh?"

Tai says, with a nod and confused, "No kidding, Agumon."

Sailor Charon says, "Maybe her new title will give you a clue. She is now AESIR Valkyrie Sailor Celestial."

Asuna asks, shocked, "Aesir?!"

Kazuto asks, stunned, "Wait! You don't mean…?"

Sailor Charon says, with a smile, "To put it for people that know anime and manga: This is like 'Super Saiyan God' for Sailor Scouts." There are gasps at the implications at what Sailor Charon is saying and Sailor Charon says, "Yes. Her majesty has gained the power of a deity."

Keiko asks, shocked, "You mean that…Suguha has now a GODDESS?!"

Sailor Charon says, "To put in plain terms: Yes."

There are gasps and looks of pure shock and amazement in which Sailor Celestial says, in a deep and beautiful womanly version of her voice, "That's not what I want to hear. No mortal should ever have this kind of power."

Sailor Charon tells Sailor Celestial, "Your majesty, it is not your right to have this power…It is your DUTY to wield this power for the sake of all life in all worlds, universes, and beyond. They can't fight this battle. You must be their shield…their sword…their guardian…their protector. They are not crying out for a queen or a goddess, but they are crying out for a heroine. Now, Sailor Celestial, it is time to accept your destiny as a Sailor Guardian that you have chosen." Sailor Charon and Sailor Celestial look at each other and Sailor Celestial nods her head in acknowledge in the understanding that she wields this power for everyone.

Sailor Celestial tells the others, "Thank you, everyone. I will take your dreams and belief in me and end this madness once and for all." Sailor Celestial then looks towards where Sailor Moon and Heathcliff are fighting and with incredible speed, she 'zips' over to them in which both of them are stunned by Sailor Celestial's new form through Heathcliff's shock can't be seen with his head covered by his armor's helmet. Sailor Celestial then sneers at Heathcliff and with one swipe of her arm, she blasts Heathcliff with a shockwave that sends him into a mountain that's around fifty miles away.

Sailor Moon says, flabbergasted, "Celestial…" However, very drained by the maintaining of her Valhallan Valkyrie form and the battle damage she suffered, she starts to collapse onto for Sailor Celestial to easily catch her and bring her back to the others.

Darien says, concerned, "Serena!" Sailor Moon then glows as she transforms back into Serena in which Kazuto catches her broach as it falls from her hands while Sailor Celestial hands Serena, who has gone into unconscious due to sheer exhaustion from the power drain and 'battle damage' she suffered.

Sailor Celestial says, "She really gave it her all out there. Her effort won't go to waste." Sailor Celestial then turns as Heathcliff makes his appearance and floating over them.

Heathcliff says, "Selene…you have gone beyond what I believed is possible."

Sailor Celestial responds, strongly, "Because you fight for yourself while I have the love, strength, dreams, and heart of all of my friends, family, and so many more! It is their wishes and dreams for peace from SAO once and for all that I am where I am now! This isn't my power…This is THEIR power and together, we will win!" Sailor Celestial then 'forms' TWO Kye-Blades in her hands much to the shock of plenty of the others especially King Mickey.

King Mickey yells out, stunned, "Gosh! TWO Kye-Blades?!" Sailor Celestial then body slams right into Heathcliff and the two of them rocket forty miles away from Aincrad while also going thirty miles upwards before they stop in which with one spin kick, Sailor Celestial destroys the helmet of Heathcliff's armor causing his face to be revealed in which his hair is now golden-blond with the symbols of the Black and Blue Moon clans on his forehead.

Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial stare at each other and Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I see. Then it is time. Our final battle…Our TRUE final battle is here, Selene. The cycle shall come to its end."

Sailor Celestial responds, getting into a defensive stance, "Got that right." Heathcliff then gets into his own defensive stance as the two of them prepare for their final confrontation.

(Megadimension Neptunia V-II Next Form transformation music, Absolute, ends)

(Sword Art Online music, Swordland, starts)

The two of them charge at each other and clash with their 'ultimate Keyblades' in which they clash, they cause a massive 'explosion' causing a powerful shockwave that shakes the whole of the castle if not the whole of the world that they are on with the violence of a good sized earthquake.

Rika yells out, "Whoa!"

Yolei says, with a nod, "No kidding!"

Hawkmon says, "I must agree!" As the sounds of their clashes, massive explosions in their sounds, echo throughout the Keyblade Graveyard, the shockwave from the fight cause massive shaking in which our heroes and heroines are barely able to stay upright on their feet. However, the area starts to 'change' in which massive thunderstorm start, powerful winds starting, and those winds are forming into multiple tornados while the ground blow starts to crack and break apart.

Davis asks, "Is it me or are those two starting natural disasters?"

Green Heart's voice boom, "You aren't imagining it." Everyone looks to see that the CPUs have defeated the Fusion and Synchro Dimension versions of Sailor Moon and the alternate versions of Kazuto with Sailor Celestial FD hugging her sister in which Sailor Moon FD is shedding a lot of tears.

TK asks, a bit nervously upon seeing Sailor Moon FD, "What happened to her?"

The CPUs, minus Iris Heart, IF, and Compa say in unison, nervously, "Don't ask."

Sailor Celestial FD yells out, angrily, "What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Iris Heart says, with a sadistic smile, "Just teaching her a lesson on the price of betrayal through I do understand that he was using a hostage against her. That's why I was a bit more 'tender' to her."

Sailor Moon XYZ asks, annoyed, "You call THAT tender?"

Next Form Purple Heart says, nervously, "I think for Plutie, it is."

Purple Sister says, nervously, "I understand your pain…"

Next Form Green Heart says, looking at the battle continuing in the skies, "As I have said, those two have incredible power and they are more like cosmic forces of nature now. They are fighting a two-person war more than just a duel." As many of the others continue to look on, in the skies of the Keyblade Graveyard, Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff continue to fight with incredible power and speed as they seem to be everywhere at once and with every clash, they shake the entire world that the Keyblade Graveyard is on and creating a whole series of natural disasters in their wake. Heathcliff is using one Kye-Blade and his shield while Sailor Celestial continues to duel with her TWIN Kye-Blades. At one point, the two of them 'collide' in which Heathcliff is using his Kye-Blade and shield to hold back Sailor Celestial's two Kye-Blades.

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "It is ironic, isn't it?"

Sailor Celestial asks, annoyed, "Yeah, what?"

Heathcliff says, "Back in SAO, you were right to say that I only pretended to act like a deity as the only GM of SAO, but now, look at us. We wield the power of life, death, and creation itself. You can pretty much say that we have reached the levels of the divine since we wield the powers of the Ancients." Heathcliff then breaks Sailor Celestial's guard and grabs Sailor Celestial's throat with his free hand.

Sailor Celestial grunts out, "News flash, genius! I'm no deity! I'm just a girl! A Sailor Soldier! And you…You are just like you were in SAO: A prisoner of your own delusions!" Sailor Celestial kicks Heathcliff in his armored waist causing him to fly back and release his grip on Sailor Celestial's neck in which the two of them continue their battle as they use their Kye-Blade to swing massive energy waves at each other in which they either dodge or dispel by cutting them in two. Sailor Celestial's and Heathcliff's titanic fight continues causing the whole realm containing the Keyblade Graveyard to shake and quake with intense violence as well as all sorts of natural disasters from thunderstorms, tornado, earthquakes, and the like to happen all over. Back with the others, Serena slowly wakes up and shakes her head.

Serena asks, weakly, "What…?"

Darien asks, concerned, "Serena, are you okay?"

Serena replies, holding her head, "Other than one heck of a headache…" Serena gasps as she remembers what happened before she fainted and Serena says, "Wait! The battle…!"

Next Form White Heart says, "Not your concern since Suguha joined our ranks and took over." Next Form White Heart pointed to the sky and when Serena looks up to see the effects of the titanic clash happening.

Serena asks, confused, "Joined your ranks?"

Kazuto says, "It is a bit hard to explain." Back in the fight, Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff are attacking each other with incredible speeds that defy what's possible with every clash of their weapons, the ground all over the Keyblade Graveyard shakes with every 'impact' causing more craters to form as a result. The two of them then charge at each other and both of them clash with their Kye-Blade causing a massive explosion of light and power that streaks into the sky causing the clouds to part in which a massive blue heart appears in the skies above.

(Sword Art Online music, Swordland, ends)

As the giant hearts appears in the skies, Sammy asks, shocked, "What the heck is that?"

King Mickey says, "Kingdom Hearts…"

Everyone looks at King Mickey and Sora (M) asks, "Wait! That's Kingdom Hearts?!"

King Mickey says, with a nod, "Not just any Kingdom Hearts, Sora. The original Kingdom Hearts. The TRUE Kingdom Hearts. The one fought for in the Keyblade Wars."

There are gasps of shock and Amara says, "I sense…I sense the power from it."

Riku says, his eyes narrowing, "Uh oh."

Sora (M) asks Riku, "What's up, Riku?"

Riku says, with a serious tone, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Back with Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff, the two of them have their Kye-Blades locked against each other as massive sparks of power arch all around them and Sailor Celestial looks up at Kingdom Hearts in the skies in which she glances to see Heathcliff's lips curl into a smile. Just then a terrible realization hits Sailor Celestial like a ton of bricks.

Sailor Celestial gasps and she yells out, angrily, "You ass! You tricked me!"

Heathcliff retorts, with a smirk, "Well, I didn't say that I need to kill you, did I?" Sailor Celestial snarls at Heathcliff, angrily, in which he kicks Sailor Celestial away and turns Kingdom Hearts only a grappling hook to wrap around his neck.

Sailor Celestial says, "Come on, 'your majesty', we're going for a ride!" Sailor Celestial yanks Heathcliff towards him, grabs him, and the two of them rocket into Aincrad itself hitting it with such force that the whole of the floating castle shakes violently to the level of a top-tier earthquake!

Lita yells out, "Watch it!"

Tai says, "Those two are going to rip this place apart!"

Next Form Purple Heart says, "And something tells me that they can a thousand times over."

Purple Sister says, "Goodness. This is truly a battle between titans."

Sailor Charon says, "A battle that has gone for ages on end." Sailor Charon says, looking at Serena and Kazuto, "And now, the cycle reaches its final end. For a new cycle to start, the old must end. How it ends not only is up to your sister, but you, two, as well."

Kazuto asks, surprised and curious in his tone of voice, "Us?"

Sailor Charon says, "Yours and Serena's battle with Heathcliff on the seventh-fifth floor of the SAO versions of this castle wasn't just a mere 'warm up' for Heathcliff to do battle with Celestial, it is a continuation of your battles with him. You've already seen the four of you have clashed repeatedly over the eons. How will this end? That destiny is yours to make." Plenty of the others give confused looks in which Serena and Kazuto look at each other, but their thoughts are interrupted as both Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff burst out of the floor of what remains of Ruby Palace, near the edge of the top of the castle, leaving a massive hole in Aincrad. The two of them continue their intense battle with every clash of their weapons causing a massive shockwave that shakes Aincrad, if not the whole of the Keyblade Graveyard, right to its core.

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, with a smile, "You may not desire of the power of a goddess, but you have to acknowledge the fact that you wouldn't be here without me or should I say, without SAO."

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "Like I give a damn about that! I would sacrifice the whole of my power to restore all the lives…And I mean ALL LIVES that you destroyed with SAO! Not just those that died, but those that lost everything especially those in Argus! They were as much victims as those that you trapped in that nightmare! However, I can't! All I can do is prevent you and your selfishness from destroying any more lives! There is a new world coming…It just isn't yours now or ever!" Sailor Celestial uses one of her Kye-Blades to swipe at Heathcliff in which he blocks with his shield causing another massive shockwave that shakes the whole of the Keyblade Graveyard, but Sailor Celestial, unexpectedly, headbutts Heathcliff in the forehead and lands a powerful kick to the side of his face which sends him flying about twenty miles before he stops himself, however, it looks Sailor Celestial has the drop on him when she swipes down with a sword slice with her Kye-Blades. But Heathcliff manages to spin away from the attack, ram his right into her side, causing Sailor Celestial in shock and pain, and backhand her with his shield in which sends her flying high into the sky. However, after a few dozen miles rocketing upwards, Sailor Celestial stops and right herself in order to block another attack from Heathcliff which creates yet another shockwave that rocks the whole of Keyblade Graveyard.

Back with the others, as they hear the 'explosions' and feel the shockwaves of their fight, White Sister (Ram) says, "Hey, I can't see a thing!"

Black Sister says, "Not surprising since they are so high and moving so fast."

Matt says, "Neither of them are giving an inch."

Tai says, with a nod, "No kidding, Matt. This is really the big match."

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"Sugu…"_ Just then everyone sees glows coming from nearby and they look to the source of the glows to see Asuna, Kari, and the other Sailor Scouts that donated their power to Sailor Celestial to allow her to achieve her current form are looking at their transformation items which are glowing.

Asuna says, "My broach…"

Kari asks, "What's going on?"

Sailor Charon says, solemnly, "For Sailor Celestial to unlock this level of evolution of her power, she needed your powers to awaken that power, but she also needs those energies to maintain her form. However, despite the cosmic powers that your energies contain, they are still limited and will run out."

Amara yells out, shocked, "You mean that she is going to lose her new form any second?!"

Sailor Charon says, with a nod, "Yes." There are gasps of shock and horror and back with Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff, our Sailor Scout of Reality can sense that her transformation is about to 'fall apart'.

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Damn! I knew that this form had limits! I need to make my move now!"_ When the two of them clash again, Sailor Celestial lands a double kick into Heathcliff's waist sending him far and high into the sky in which Sailor Celestial growls as she focuses her power into her twin Kye-Blades and unleashes a powerful rainbow beam that takes the form of Slifer the Sky Dragon that slams into Heathcliff with terrific force creating a massive column of rainbow energy and light that shakes the whole of world containing the Keyblade Graveyard with the force of 10.0 Earthquake creating massive hurricane/tornado winds in which the others can only hold on due to plenty of them uniting their powers to create a force-field bubble to protect them from the winds and shockwaves created from Sailor Celestial's incredible attack. As the others struggle to hold on from the violence of the shockwaves of the attack, Serena notices that her broach is glowing along with Inner and Outer Sailor Scouts' transformation items.

Serena thinks in her mind, _"My broach…"_

Just then she sees something in her mind's eyes and a female voice says, in her mind, " **It is time."** When the attack is done, there is a lot of dust and smoke filling the air in which Sailor Celestial before she reverts back to her 'regular' Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

With the others, Veemon says, "Wow! What a strike!"

Gatomon says, with a nod, "You can say that again, Veemon."

Kotone asks, "What happened?"

Amara says, "Something tells me she slammed Kayaba hard with that attack."

Andrew asks, "Then…Is it…over?"

Kazuto thinks in his mind, _"I wish that I could say 'yes', Agil."_ As the smoke and dust clear, Sailor Celestial looks at where she slammed Heathcliff with the terrific attack and she snarls to see him with his armored greatly cracked, multiple cuts and burns all over his face, and he even lost one of his wings, but he still looks able to fight.

Heathcliff grunts out and he says, "V-Very impressive. That…really hurt." Heathcliff coughs out as she tries to catch his breath and Sailor Celestial then attacks Heathcliff with her swords, but he vanishes right in front of her. Sailor Celestial tries to find him, but her 'danger sense' causes her to look up only to get hit in the face by Heathcliff's armored foot where she is sent flying onto the remains of the Ruby Palace with a sickening 'thud'.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu!"

Hiyori shouts out, horrified, "Suguha!" Slowly, Sailor Celestial gets back to her feet showing that she has a nasty bruise on her cheek while Heathcliff lands nearby.

Heathcliff says, "You have done well, Selene, but now, the battle is over."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Indeed it is." Just then Heathcliff is restrained by dark violet energy bands as Organization XIII surrounds him.

Sora (M) yells out, "Organization Thirteen!"

Riku says, with a snarl, "I should have known that Master Xehanort and the organization would have taken advantage of this."

Saix says, with a plain tone, "Indeed."

King Mickey says, "You won't get away with this Master Xehanort."

Master Xehanort says, "I believe that I have already have."

Heathcliff says, with a confident smile, "Did you now? You should know better than to be overconfident, Master Xehanort."

Xigbar says, with a smirk, "Who is overconfident? Thanks to that princess of a former daughter of yours, you are quite beat up, eh? You don't seem so tough!"

Heathcliff says, with a grin, "I guess that you aren't Xehanort enough not to underestimate anyone."

Xigbar yells out, annoyed, "What's that mean?" All incarnations of Xehanort have their eyes widen as Heathcliff's eyes give out a dull golden light.

Saix asks, confused, "What is this?" Just then all of the members of the Organization XIII seem to have 'particles' start to flow out of their bodies.

Xigbar yells out, confused, "What the heck is this?" After a few moments, Master Xehanort then draws his Keyblade along with Ansem, Xemnas, and Young Xehanort draw out similar versions of said Keyblade preparing to strike down Heathcliff with the other members summoning their own weapons, but all of them scream out as they are seemly engulfed by a bright light as everyone else is forced to close their eyes while the members of Organization XIII are 'broken down' by the molecular level. When the light fades away and everyone is able to open their eyes, they find Heathcliff completely unbound and no sight of Organization XIII other than several of their hooded cloaks on the ground.

Sora (M) says, shocked, "No way…"

Riku says, also shocked, "I can't believe it…"

King Mickey says, stunned, "He…He defeated Organization XIII…"

Heathcliff says, with a sly smile, "I believe that 'distraction' was out of the way."

Serena yells out, strongly, "Hold it!" Everyone then looks as Serena marches towards Heathcliff and stops in front of him.

Lita shouts out, shocked, "Hey, girl, what are you doing?!"

Serena tells Heathcliff, "This battle is far from done. You won't get your way."

Heathcliff tells Serena, with a smile, "You may have recovered my dear Serenity, but you…" Heathcliff then 'senses' something and he says, his eyes widen, "Wait! This feeling! You…!" Serena then holds out her broach and it glows in unison with the transformation items of Ami, Mina, Raye, Lita, Hotaru, Amara, Michelle, and Trista along Darien at the same time in which Serena is engulfed in a silver light forcing everyone to cover their eyes.

Asuna yells out, shocked, "Serena-chan!"

Matt shouts out, stunned, "Now what?!" As it appeared, the silver light that Serena brought out has vanished and when they look, they find that Serena has COMPLETELY TRANSFORMED!

Serena's blond hair has turned into silvery-white hair that is put up in heart-shaped odangos. Her dress resembles a sailor fuku and it has a white collar, short yellow sleeves with wings, and multicolored ribbons in the middle of the skirt underneath a broach that looks like the broach that she wears below her collar. Both of the broaches have a yellow star on them and wings attached to the right and left sides, with the broach above the multicolored ribbons having two white ribbons coming out of it. Her footwear consists of white high-heeled shoes with wings. Additionally, her accessories consists of the aforementioned broaches, white rings on each of her fingers (except for her thumbs), white earrings, a tiara with white beads and a yellow star in the middle, a white choker with a yellow star in the middle, white barrettes, and white and yellow circular odango covers. She also dons a long white cape.

There are shocked and stunned looks and Amara says, shocked, "Wait! That's not Sailor Moon!"

Sailor Charon says, with a plain tone, "No, that's not Sailor Moon…That's Sailor Moon's ultimate form. She has tapped into and become one with the soul of cosmos that lies within the Silver Crystal itself causing her to become one of the most powerful Sailor Soldiers in existence. One of the few that can rival Sailor Celestial, she is known as the Sailor Scout of the 'Light of Hope', but that's wrong. She may be the embodiment of hope and light, but she is Sailor Soldier of 'Light of Life' itself. Sailor Moon, for the moment, is no more and she has been reborn as the Sovereign Sailor Soldier, Sailor Cosmos!"

There are flabbergasted looks and Mina yells out, stunned, "Sailor…Sailor COSMOS?!"

Yolei says, shocked, "You, Sailor girls, just love pushing the envelope huh?! Geez!"

Heathcliff and the now Sailor Cosmos stare at each other for a few moments and Heathcliff says, plainly, "I see."

Sailor Cosmos says, in a deeper and womanlier version of her voice, "Kayaba, your crimes are beyond forgiveness and your actions have destroyed enough. The line is drawn and you shall not pass."

Heathcliff asks, "Do you believe that you can?"

Sailor Cosmos responds, "I don't believe…I KNOW that I will." Sailor Cosmos is then engulfed in silver light and she comes out of that light 'transformed' which is a major understatement of what just happened to her.

Sailor Cosmos' silvery-white hair is still in the same odangos, but they have diamonds in the form of eight-pointed stars within the odango buns of her pigtails, there is a golden helmet that's in the shape of the head of the Crimson Dragon covering the top of her head, her facial features are just plain…divine as you can see with perfect alabaster skin, full and gorgeous eyelashes, and full, gorgeous, and perfectly shaded shimmering pink lips, and now, she is wearing an outfit that similar to Paladin type armor seem in RPG games. Her chest and waist are covered in pearly white and silver tight fitting Paladin style armor with shoulder pads shaped like the head of Odd-Eyes Venom Dragon, attached to her chest area, she has a new broach in which it is a pearly white heart-shaped broach that has a golden eight-pointed star in the center surrounded by Blue-Eyes White Dragon, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon, the three Legendary Dragons/Knights of Atlantis, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra along with twenty silver feathered wings attached to the broach, her arms are covered in pearly white armor with massive silver gantlets around her armored wrists with strange pod similar to energy shield devices used by mobile suits like the Mercurius and Virgo mobile dolls of Gundam Wing, Sailor Cosmos has a short armored mini-skirt that's gold, silver, and pearly white in color with all types of jewels adorning it with the same type of broach attached to her chest armor on the top center portion of her armored mini-skirt, her mini-skirt has silver version of Dark Magician Girl's specter attached to the rear of her skirt, there are two pearly white lightsabers attached to either side of her skirt along with the same Elucidator and Dark Repulser that Sailor Celestial and her brother wields/wielded, she has armored high-heeled boots that cover up to the bottom half of her tights with three to four inch knife-like heels and golden eight-pointed stars attached to the toes of her boots. Sailor Cosmos has twenty large feathered silver wings coming out of her back along with eight massive white wings made of pure energy along twelve silvery-white Light Hawk style wings as well.

Darien says, stunned, "Serena…"

Tai asks, "Wild guess? She has become a 'Sailor Scout Goddess'?"

Sailor Charon responds, "More accurately, an Aesir Valkyrie Sailor Scout."

Sailor Cosmos creates a pair of Kye-Blades and Sora (M) asks, shocked, "Her too?"

Riku says, "It seems like this royal family tends to do the 'impossible', Sora." Sailor Cosmos and Heathcliff stare at each other for a few second and with a loud 'boom', Sailor Cosmos rockets into Heathcliff, ramming him, and sending them both flying away from Aincrad until they were about twenty-five miles away! Without hesitation or further delay, their battle gets under away as the shockwaves from the two of them start to rock the whole of the Keyblade Graveyard. Back with Sailor Celestial, she tries to get back to her feet, but she falls back down on her right knee.

Her two Digimon partners go over and Agumon (Tamer) asks, "Boss?"

Lunamon asks, concerned, "Are you okay?"

Sailor Celestial says, weakly, "I've got to…get back…" Sailor Celestial then falls into unconsciousness in which plenty of the others go over to her.

Kazuto yells out, "Sugu!"

Hiyori says, worriedly, "Suguha!" However, within Sailor Celestial's subconscious, she is lying down on top of a platform with a stain glass top showing murals of the Moon Kingdom, Aincrad/SAO, ALO, and Keyblade Graveyard in which she wakes up and leaps up to her feet.

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "What?" Sailor Celestial looks around and she asks, "Where am I?"

Just then her own voice says, "Where do you think?" Sailor Celestial looks to the source of her voice and looks to see none other than her ALO avatar, Leafa, standing in front of her.

Sailor Celestial asks, flabbergasted, "What the heck?"

'Leafa' responds, in Sailor Celestial's voice, "That's all I get. Geez! With all that has happened, you still get surprised, girl!"

Sailor Celestial asks, a bit annoyed, "Who are you? What is going on?"

'Leafa' retorts, annoyed, "The answer is right in front of you." Sailor Celestial gives a confused look and 'Leafa' says, "We don't have time for this. Come on." 'Leafa' then extends her wings and takes fight away from Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Celestial says, "Hey! Hold it!" Sailor Celestial tries to fly after her, but she falls flat on her face in which she says, getting to her feet, "I can't…fly…" But just then a rainbow-colored path appears where 'Leafa' flew off to and Sailor Celestial runs along the rainbow path for a while until she finds herself on another platform in which she then 'senses' something in which she sees the rainbow path behind her vanish. Sailor Celestial asks, "Okay, now what?" Sailor Celestial's 'danger sense' then goes through the roof and she looks ahead to see 'shadow versions' of Heathcliff come out of the shadows from the ground in which she says, with a glare, "Me and my big mouth!" Sailor Celestial goes for her swords, but she finds that her swords are missing! Sailor Celestial gasps in shock, but she quickly gets over it and brings out her Keyblades in which she fights the 'Shadow Heathcliffs' with all that she has and they prove difficult. However, one after another, the 'Shadow Heathcliffs' fall to her Keyblades until they are all defeated. Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "That was a pain." Just then she looks to see another rainbow path leading away from the platform that she is on and with her danger senses flaring, Sailor Celestial walks off where we can see the platform that she was on has a mural depicting SAO with the image of Aincrad surrounded by mural pictures of Usagi, Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Lisbeth, Silica, and Philia in their SAO along with someone that looks like Hiyori and someone that has the same facial features as Rain. Soon enough, Sailor Celestial arrives on another platform.

Just then a voice calls out, " **So much to do…so little time…"**

Sailor Celestial yells out, "Who's there?!"

The voice continues on, " **The door has come…a new day is shining…will you be that sun…that shines on a new horizon…or will shadows swallow you…** " Just then shadowy versions of Laughing Coffin, Machinedramon with Yuuko riding its back, BlackWarGreymon, and BlackMetalGarurumon appear in which they attack Sailor Celestial, but she stands her ground and fights back, hard. She beats the 'Shadow Laughing Coffin', dodges the shots from the 'Shadow Machinedramon' in which she gets close, leaps over the claw attack, and slices it in half. She then defends against 'Shadow BlackWarGreymon' and its Dramon Destroyers before cutting it down and then defeating 'Shadow BlackMetalGarurumon', but then all of the 'shadow's remains' come together to form a 'shadow version' of Supreme King ZARC who gives a powerful dark dragon roar.

Sailor Celestial says, with a sarcastic and annoyed tone, "Just great." Sailor Celestial avoids 'Shadow ZARC's' breath attack and leaps over its fist when it slams into the platform that she is in which she runs up its arm right to its head and with a classic kendo overhead slice, she brings her Keyblade down on its head causing it to roar out in pain and thrash wildly before throwing Sailor Celestial off. Sailor Celestial struggles to fly, but she can't in which she thinks in her mind, as 'Shadow ZARC' turns to face her, _"Come on, girl! You are the Sailor Scout of Reality! That should…No, that means that you should…you CAN make the 'impossible' possible! Fly…Fly…Fly!"_ Sailor Celestial's wings then flap and with a mighty 'boom', Sailor Celestial takes to the skies and slams her Keyblades into 'Shadow ZARC' once more causing it to roar and thrash wildly against Sailor Celestial, but her speed and agility allows her to keep dodging and landing strikes. And with one mighty yell, Sailor Celestial comes down, hard, on 'Shadow ZARC' causing it to shatter into nothingness, but then an immense light engulfs Sailor Celestial and she holds her hands to prevent herself from going blind from the light. When the light dies down and she is able to look, Sailor Celestial gasps to find herself standing in front of the base of the World Tree in Alne within the VRMMO world of ALO. Sailor Celestial says, shocked, "This is…"

Just then a female voice exactly like her voice says, "That's right." Sailor Celestial looks and she is shocked to find three people that look like her ALO avatar of Leafa, her brother as his SAO avatar of Kirito, and Valkyrie Sailor Moon.

Sailor Celestial asks, "Okay, what the heck is going on here?"

'Leafa' asks, "What is it that you are so afraid of?"

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "Huh?" However, 'Leafa' doesn't reply and Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Something tells me that you aren't going to say anything." When 'Leafa' doesn't reply, Sailor Celestial can't help to think about the question and she responds, "I guess…No, I know…I'm afraid of myself and my own power. I've done already some horrible things under the influence of the darkness and I'm afraid that with my power, I'll do much more and causing all the people that I care about and love as well as so many others more pain due to my power and my legacy."

'Leafa' replies, "Seriously, can you not really trust yourself to do the right thing? Your power and your legacy is in your own hands and you have those that you love to guild you on the way. Heck, you brought back Serena from the darkness…twice! You got to stop holding yourself back."

Sailor Celestial's eyes widen and she turns to 'Kirito' causing him to ask, in Kirito's exact voice, "What do you truly wish for Sugu?"

Sailor Celestial asks, curiously, "What do I wish for?" When 'Kirito' doesn't responds, Sailor Celestial takes a moment to think about the question and she answers, "To truly spread my 'wings' and fly into a future that I know that I will have with everyone."

'Kirito' tells Sailor Celestial, "You already have your wings and they have mended Sugu, so, why aren't you soaring high now?" Sailor Celestial can't help to widen her eyes at 'Kirito's' remark and she then turns to face 'Sailor Moon'.

'Sailor Moon' then says, in 'Sailor Moon's exact voice, "Do you truly believe that you and Kayaba are so different?"

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed, "Why would you ask such a stupid question like that? No kidding that ass and I are different! We have nothing in common…We…!" However, at those words, Sailor Celestial can't help to hesitate and remember all that she went through in her life and various lifetimes, mainly her past lives, in which Sailor Celestial starts to feel that her words that she and Kayaba are so radically different are doubtful. Of course, she knows that she and Kayaba/Heathcliff aren't alike at all, but it doesn't mean that they don't share anything in common. Just then Sailor Celestial remembers her early days in ALO and she then remembers what Kayaba truly desires in which Sailor Celestial says, with a strong and firm tone, "Yes, Kayaba and I are different, but it doesn't mean that we don't share any similarities at all. When I went into ALO, my dream of flying took flight. I wanted to fly beyond the moon, to the furthest star, and more. I want…I needed and wished to go 'into the horizon' and see what's beyond…just like him. However, it doesn't mean that I am the same as him. We share the same dream, but we took different paths to get here. He shed too much blood and stood over others while I united with others to get my wings with them to fly into that 'new horizon'. And that's the point of these questions! That's their deeper meaning! I could never 'take my wings', my power, and truly 'fly', use them to their fullest and correctly, because I've held myself back. Not only because fear of my power and Etherion, but because I've been denying myself! It may be…It is true that I, along with big brother and sis, are the living legacy of Sword Art Online, but we are the ones that decide that legacy! We are the ones that will decide what it and Aincrad truly means and not him!" Just then Sailor Celestial gasps as an immense 'warm feeling' fills her up and 'Leafa', 'Kirito', and 'Sailor Moon' give warm smiles.

The voice that booms earlier says, " **You have found the key…you have opened the final door…it is time…!"** A door appears in front of Sailor Celestial and she smiles when she sees it causing her to bring her Keyblades together to form a Kye-Blade in which she points the Kye-Blade at the door, shooting a beam into the lock, causing a loud 'click' to be heard, and the door opens which engulfs Sailor Celestial and the whole scene in light. Back outside of Sailor Celestial's 'mindscape', Sailor Cosmos and Heathcliff continue their intense battle when they stop and gasp when they 'sense' something.

Sailor Cosmos thinks in her mind, _"This feeling…"_ Sailor Cosmos and Heathcliff look back towards Aincrad to find Kingdom Hearts shining its light down on Suguha, who has de-transformed back from Sailor Celestial, in which the others are looking at her in amazement.

Keiko says, "Suguha…"

As Suguha glows with a powerful aura, Kazuto says, amazed, "Sugu…" Suguha looks at the others, she smiles, and she takes out her broach as it transforms once more. Suguha's new broach is heart-shaped like her previous broaches, but now, in the center of the broach which is now pearly white in color, there is a picture of Aincrad behind a giant blue heart crossed by two Kye-Blades surrounded by different planets, it is adorned with rainbow colored diamonds with a mixture of green and pink butterfly wings and rainbow colored crystal feathered wings.

Lita says, stunned, "Her broach…!" Upon seeing this, Sailor Charon gains a very wide smirk while Kingdom Hearts and Sailor Celestial's broach starts to glow in unison.

" **Aesir Valkyrie Celestial Power, Make-up!** "

(Megadimension Neptunia V-II Next Form transformation music, Absolute, starts)

Blazing with new power and light, Suguha's new broach opens up to revealing a glowing prism heart jewel that goes inside of her in which creates three 'spectral' forms of her forms as Sailor Celestial, Eternal, Valkyrie, and Valhallan Valkyrie, in which all four of them 'high-five' together before as spectral form of Leafa, Suguha's ALO avatar, appears, creating a massive Milky Way Galaxy shaped ring in the sky while the spectral forms of Suguha's previous forms as Sailor Celestial go into her Suguha causing eight green and pink butterfly wings and twenty rainbow colored crystal feathered wings to 'burst' out of her in which she back-flips into the ring causing her clothing to vanish with her armor/uniform to replace it as her hair grows and changes into a blond color as well as becoming Sailor Moon's/Sailor Cosmos' pigtail hairstyle. When her transformation is done, Aesir Valkyrie Sailor Celestial is in place of Suguha.

The others are shocked and Rika says, stunned, "No way!"

Asuna says, "She transformed into her 'ultimate form' on her own!" But just then the jewels on her crown 'light up' and the golden crown gains a shimmer effect with an image of crossed Kye-Blades appearing with the infinity symbol in the center portion of the crown, pearly white heart jewels become attached to backhand portion of her armored gantlets, and in her right, there is an immensely beautiful 'royal specter' as tall as Sailor Celestial with a pearly white staff with rainbow colored jewels all over the staff, Kingdom Hearts in the top center, and Kingdom Hearts is surrounded by all sorts of planets, stars, and other 'cosmic bodies' in the universe.

Andrew says, "That's new." Sailor Celestial then summons out a Kye-Blade and shoots a beam of light towards Kingdom Hearts.

Heathcliff says, "I think not, my dear." Hearing this, Sailor Cosmos attacks Heathcliff, but he easily dodges the attack and fires a beam from his Kye-Blade right into Aincrad causing it to glow in which it creates a barrier around Kingdom Hearts, preventing her Kye-Blade 'beam' from reaching it.

Davis asks, surprised, "What the?" Sailor Celestial glares towards Heathcliff who 'zips' over until he floats above her.

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "I think not, your majesty. Kingdom Hearts may have chosen its queen, but it doesn't mean that you will get your throne just yet."

Sora (M) asks, "Kingdom Heart's QUEEN?"

King Mickey says, with a serious tone, "There is a story that Kingdom Hearts will choose one that will be its guardian and that guardian will be the supreme 'guardian ruler' of all worlds, Sora."

Heathcliff says, "And Kingdom Hearts has chosen. You may bow to the queen of Kingdom Hearts, guardian rulers of all worlds: QUEEN Sailor Celestial."

There are gasps of shock, plenty of the others look at Sailor Celestial, and she asks, annoyed, "Do you always have to make a grand production out of everything?" Heathcliff smirks as he dodges a sneak attack from Sailor Cosmos and kicks her over back to the ground where she manages to land safely.

Heathcliff says, with a smirk, "The final stage has been set. Now that the queen has been chosen, it is time for this ancient tale to come to its final conclusion."

Kazuto asks, curiously, "What do you mean?"

Heathcliff says, "For every king, there must be a queen, but in this story, the 'king' and 'queen' are enemies fighting for the same throne."

Sailor Celestial says, with a glare, "No kidding, pal! Since you are the stealer of my castle and my throne and I intend to take it back!"

Heathcliff says, "I see that you remember…Or you haven't truly forgotten at all."

Sailor Cosmos asks, "Your castle?" Sailor Cosmos then gasps in realization and Sailor Cosmos says, "You can't mean…"

Sailor Celestial says, "There is a truth about Aincrad…about SAO…you didn't know. I'm its true creator." There are multiple gasps and look of shock from our heroes and heroines in which Sailor Celestial says, "Back in the Silver Millennium…No, even before that…back in the time of the Ancients…this castle was mine." Sailor Celestial says, with a glare at Heathcliff, "However, back in the Silver Millennium, while I was the original creator of Aincrad, I let him take my creation. I had intended Aincrad to be an Ark and a 'force' that unites worlds. I let him take it over and like the stupid little obedient daughter, I let him take it over despite knowing that it could...No, I knew his actions were wrong! After I died as Princess Selene and when I 'awoke'…No, when I was reborn as Suguha, I always kicked myself in the panties for that!" Sailor Celestial says, "However, that's over! No more 'blame games'! I'm just here to take my castles and throne and kick you where the moon and sun don't shine, but good!"

Heathcliff asks, "When you mean castles, do you also mean SAO as well?" There are plenty of confused looks and Heathcliff says, with a smile, "There is a confession that I have to make. While it is true that I create the death game of Sword Art Online, it doesn't mean that I am the ONLY creator of Sword Art Online."

Ryoutarou says, annoyed, "No duh, you jerk! You had help…You manipulated the people of Argus to be unwitting accomplishes to your scheme!"

Heathcliff says, "They may have 'assisted' in creating SAO, but they can't be classified as creators. There is only one among here that can be classified as the OTHER CREATOR of Sword Art Online." Heathcliff then takes out what looks like a child's sketchbook from a sub-space pocket, turns the pages, and he says, "Take a look at this." He then shows a sketch of Aincrad inside of the sketchbook and he says, "I did always dream about a castle in the sky and I've had my dream of creating said castle in this life, but I couldn't form that picture of the exact details of said castle in my mind. But one day, while I was walking, this notebook just seems to fall out of the sky and when I opened it after picking it up, I found this and it came flooding into me! I saw this castle, floating above the clouds in a clear crystal blue sky, and vast 'realms' within that castle world that has a beautiful ruby palace at the top of it. It all started here. This is where Sword Art Online began."

Sailor Celestial's eyes widen when she sees the sketchbook and she thinks in her mind, _"That sketchbook…"_

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "I see that you recognize it." Heathcliff closes the sketchbook where the name 'Suguha' is written on in an elementary school child's handwriting is on it. There are stunned and shocked looks on plenty of the others' faces especially Kazuto's face. Heathcliff says, "We forged this fate through our own wills and actions throughout the ages, Selene. However, I did make a minor mistake. I said that you were the OTHER creator of Sword Art Online when I meant to the SECOND CREATOR of Sword Art Online." Heathcliff looks at Sailor Cosmos and he says, "There is a THIRD creator of SAO. I am correct, Serenity."

Kazuto says, then stepping forward, "So, it means that you stole the original and TRUE dream of SAO from her as well as everyone else, Kayaba. And you are off a bit." Heathcliff looks at Kazuto and he says, "According to you, there are FOUR creators of SAO. Sugu wasn't the only one 'doodling' in that sketchbook when we lost it that day."

There are surprised looks and Ryoutarou says, "Dude…"

Kazuto says, looking at the others, "We were two silly kids and Sugu was excited since we watched a favorite anime of hers at the time: Castle in the Sky. We took out her sketchbook and I drew a medieval castle in the clouds. Sugu pouted and said that it was all wrong. It had to be like we saw it on television in which we drew our own version of Laputa and that sketch was the result. Sugu and I also imagined 'fairies' and 'monsters' in our 'Laputa' as guardians of the castle, but then a powerful wind took the sketchbook away." Kazuto says, with a smirk, "Sugu cried really hard for a few days."

Sailor Celestial yells out, annoyed with an embarrassed blush, "I did not!"

Kazuto tells Heathcliff, glaring at him, "But then again, you knew this fact, didn't you? Our battle on floor seventy-five wasn't just a 'warm up' for Sugu, was it? You wanted to fight me as much as Sugu, didn't you?"

Heathcliff doesn't say a word for a second and he says, "You always had just as much potential as Selene and Serenity, Kirito-kun. Our first duel back in the arena of that same floor proved that just fine. You just needed the right push." As Sailor Cosmos' sigil on her forehead appears on Kazuto's forehead, his clothing becomes exactly like his SAO avatar including his two swords, Elucidator and Dark Repulser, attached to his back in their sheaths.

Asuna says, amazed, "Kirito-kun…" Just then Kazuto's clothing glows and it gains a 'metallic shine' as it 'shimmers' like battle armor from neck down to his toes in which he draws his two swords in which they transform into two Kye-Blades.

Riku asks, shocked, "Him too?"

Kazuto says, with a deadly determined glare, "I'm here to take back what you stole from my sisters, Kayaba. If you want the 'Black Swordsman' of SAO…He is right here!" Kazuto swings his two Kye-Blades and creates a massive storm of wind when he does so.

(Megadimension Neptunia V-II Next Form transformation music, Absolute, ends)

Heathcliff says, with a smile, "Then let us begin." Heathcliff then closes his eyes and he glows in which the whole of Aincrad glows which confuses everything, but then Sammy screams out causing everyone to look as he falls to his knees as a powerful rainbow aura comes off him.

Sailor Cosmos shouts out, horrified, "Sammy!"

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "What's the big idea?"

Heathcliff says, "I will need what I put inside of him. Its purpose has been changed, but it is still valuable. He holds Aincrad within him and with it…It's true 'guardian'." Just then rainbow aura shoots off of Sammy causing him to collapse to the ground in which a few of the Digidestined grab him and sit him up while Ami scans him. On the meanwhile, the rainbow aura shoots down into the ground and becomes a column of rainbow energy in which The Hollow Avatar appears from it.

Ryoutarou says, "That's…"

Andrew says, finishing for Ryoutarou, "SAO's final boss!"

Heathcliff says, "Correct, but you had only saw my final avatar in its 'sealed state'."

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Sealed state?"

Heathcliff says, with a nod, "Correct, Kirito-kun. The Hollow Avatar is the final boss of SAO, but it is only the sealed form of the final boss. Allow to show you its true form!" Just then a pair of glowing eyes comes from The Hollow Avatar before it 'explodes' and out of the smoke and dust, a massive figure emerges!

This massive figure is female humanoid that rivals the Egyptian God Monsters/Sacred Beasts/Aesir in height that's white with long white hair that has multiple red jewels in it along with seven sword blade-like 'spikes' flowing down multiple directions with a red and black/dark violet dress, red eyes, violet lips, and wielding a lance in her left hand and a sword in her right hand.

Kotone says, shocked, "No way!"

Keiko says, stunned, "It's huge."

Kazuto says, "This is…The Hollow Avatar's true form!"

Heathcliff lands on the female titan's head, seemly 'connecting' with it, and he says, "Correct, Kirito-kun. This is the ancient guardian of Aincrad and the true form of the final boss of SAO: An Incarnating Radius!"

Asuna asks, shocked, "An Incarnating Radius…Aincrad?!

Shion says, "This is the true form of the final boss of SAO."

Heathcliff says, "Indeed. And I believe that Kirito-kun, Selene, and Serenity realize this, but despite leaving the 'death game', SAO NEVER ended. My revival proved that Sword Art Online continued despite the death game's end and now, this is the TRUE final battle of Sword Art Online!" Just then the skies darken and Hollow Avatar's true form, An Incarnating Radius, gives a feminine monster roar of power in which there are multiple 'explosion' all over the Keyblade Graveyard in which all of the Earthbound Immortals emerge from the 'explosions'.

Davis says, annoyed, "Oh, crap!"

Izzy asks, shocked, "The Earthbound Immortals?!"

Joe says, looking at the sky, "Not just them, Izzy! Look!" Everyone then looks to see hundreds upon hundreds of 'dark portals' in the sky and near the ground in which Myotismon, in all three of his forms, Myotismon, VenomMyotismon, and MaloMyotismon, emerge along with the Dark Masters, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, Machinedramon, and Piedmon, Apocalymon, Diaboromon, and Armageddemon emerge.

Matt asks, shocked, "Myotismon? THREE of him?"

Gatomon says, stunned, "Not only him, but there are the Dark Masters, Apocalymon, Diaboromon, and Armageddemon!"

Piedmon says, with an evil smile, "It seems like you aren't happy to see us again, Digidestined!"

Puppetmon says, with an evil excited tone, "Oh, yeah! Playtime!"

But then a familiar evil female voice shouts out, "Well, playtime is over for that little Moon wench!"

Darien and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts gasp in which Darien says, shocked, "It can't be!" Everyone looks to the source to see Queen Beryl and the four generals of the Negaverse, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Malachite, Wiseman/Doom Phantom, Mistress Nine, Germatoid, the being that possessed Hotaru's father, Professor Tomoe, Kaolinite, the Witches Five, Zirconia, Queen Nehelenia, and finally, Chaos, in the form of the black corrupted form of Sailor Galaxia surrounded by their minions ranging from youma to phages.

Mina says, shocked, "No way…"

Amara says, flabbergasted, "Beryl, the generals, Doom Phantom, Mistress Nine, Germatoid, Kaolinite, the Witches Fie, the leaders of the Dead Moon Circus, and…Galaxia?! No, not Galaxia! Chaos!"

Chaos says, in Galaxia's voice, "Correct, Sailor Uranus. Now, I don't have that wretched woman to hold me back!"

Agumon says, pointing somewhere, "And it isn't just them!" Everyone then looks to see various evil villains and such from all over the multiverse ranging from Frieza, Cell, Cooler, Frieza's brother, King Cold, Frieza's and Cooler's father, and Doctor Gero/Android 20 from the Dragonball universe, Seymour Guado from Spira/Final Fantasy X, Sephiroth from Gaea/Final Fantasy VII, Vayne Solidor from the world of Final Fantasy XII in his 'Undying' form, Kafka Palazzo from the world of Final Fantasy VI, the Deathsaurer from the Zoids universe, Rita, Zed, Goldar, Rito, and Master Vile from the Power Rangers universe along with King Mondo and the Machine Empire as well, Ribbons Almark and his Reborns Gundam from the Gundam 00 universe, Rau Le Creuset and his Providence Gundam from Gundam Seed universe, Fire Lord/Phoenix King Ozai from the world of Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, M. Bison from the world of Street Fighter, the various versions of Ganon/Ganondorf from the various timelines of Hyrule/Legend of Zelda universe, Hawk Henshaw/Cyborg Superman, Eradicator, General Zod and his family, and Mongul from the DC universe, and so many more. They weren't along as various 'minions' from their various worlds including monsters, which include fiends from Spira, monsters from the Power Rangers universe, 'digital monsters' from SAO, and so on, Putties and Cogs from the same said Power Rangers universe, Mobile Dolls from the Gundam Wing universe. M. Bison's 'personal assassins', The Dolls, 'dark' Duel Monsters, various Digimon of all shapes, sizes, and Digivolution levels, Champion to Mega, Stormtroopers and their equipment from the Star Wars universe as well as Battle Droids of all types from the same set universe, and the like.

White Sister (Ram) says, flabbergasted, "There are so many of them!"

Purple Sister says, flabbergasted, "Too many!"

Just then a familiar evil voice shouts out, "That's the point, brats!" Everyone looks to the source to see three versions of Arfoire, the Hyper Dimension Deity of Sin version, the Ultradimension Seven Sages versions, and the Zero Dimension version, with the members of ASIC and the 'evil Uzume', Kurome Ankokuboshi, with the rest of the villains.

Purple Heart asks, shocked, "Arfoire?! Three of them?!"

Ultradimension Arfoire says, "That's right! I'm with my counterparts from your world and from the Zero Dimension!"

Orange Heart says, "Uzume thought that she defeated her 'evil counterpart' when Uzume was revived and she faded away."

Kurome responds, with an evil sly smile, "That may be true, but it seems I have one more chance for revenge 'me'." There is more as also Zorc and the Great Leviathan also appear in which 'dark smoke' seems to come off Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Celestial, and their counterparts from the Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Dimension as well as Davis' Duel Monster decks.

Davis asks, "What the?!" Just then the 'dark smoke' takes the massive form of Supreme King ZARC and gives out a terrifying roar of power.

Tai yells out, "Not that thing again!"

Shion asks, "But how?"

TK says, "I don't think that we have time to worry about that."

Jadeite says, with an evil smirk, "None of you, brats, don't! We are here to gain the power of Kingdom Hearts!"

Lita says, "Not happening, Jadeite!"

Germatoid says, with a wicked smile, "And what can you do? There are so many of us and so few of you! You are going to need a miracle to save you!"

Sailor Celestial says, gaining a wide grin, "Thanks for the idea, jerk!" There are plenty of confused look as Sailor Celestial leaps over to Davis and she tells him, "I'm going to create a miracle, but I'm going to need your help! No time to explain! Just lend me your power!"

Davis says, with a grin, "No problem!" Sailor Celestial closes her eyes and her broach starts to glow in which it opens as all colors that exist come from it in which the symbols of Miracles and Life appear on the backhand of Davis in which he transfers energy into Sailor Celestial causing her to create a column of energy that beams into outer space itself!

Puppetmon asks, confused, "Huh?"

Plenty of the other villains give confused looks and General Zod asks, "What kind of tricky is this?!" But then what looks like a wave of energy spreads all over Aincrad and the whole of the Keyblade Graveyard, but it doesn't seem to do anything at first.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, starts)

But then plenty of our heroes and heroines start to glow in which images of Kazuto's and Sailor Cosmos' SAO avatars, Kirito and Usagi, appears and goes inside of them in which they 'feel something' in which then all of the other SAO survivors of our heroes and heroines then change to look EXACTLY like their SAO avatar, if they don't do so already, including the same weapons that they had at the end of SAO with Rika looking exactly as her SAO avatar of Lisbeth with her pink hair and dark pink eyes.

Hiyori says, shocked, "This is…"

Keiko says, looking at Rika, "Liz, you look exactly as you did on SAO!"

Rika asks, stunned, "What?"

Just then a loud 'chirp' is heard and Pina, Keiko's blue feathered dragon from SAO/ALO, floats down to her right shoulder in which Keiko asks, shocked, "Pina?!"

Asuna says, looking at her rapier, "My rapier…" Even those members of our heroes and heroines that came into SAO after the boss fights on floor seventy-five of SAO are gaining 'looks' that are similar to the ones that they had when they came onto SAO with the rest of the Odiaba Digidestined, those that didn't take part in SAO at all, gained 'looks' similar to their ALO avatars.

Mimi asks, confused, "What's going on here?!"

Palmon says, "Got me, Mimi!"

There are plenty of shocked and stunned looks from both sides, but Queen Beryl shouts out, "I don't know what the heck you are trying to do, but you won't do it! Get her!" The four generals of the Negaverse then teleport to just above Sailor Celestial and they prepare to attack her.

Kazuto yells out, in a panic, "Sugu!"

Naruto shouts out, worriedly, "Look out, Suguha-chan!"

But then a female voice yells out, "I don't think so!" Just then, seemly out of nowhere, Strea, looking exactly she did in SAO, appears and slams the four generals back with a swing of her huge two-handed sword.

There are gasps of shock and Asuna asks, "Strea?!"

Strea retorts, excitedly, "That's me! Who did you expect?"

Just then another female voice, a child-like one, yells out, "Mommy! Daddy!" Everyone then looks to see Yui, in her pixie form, flies over and floats in front of Kazuto and Asuna.

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Yui-chan?"

Yui responds, "That's right, Daddy." Yui then transforms into her human form and she says, "Auntie's incredible power has allowed Strea and I to materialize, here, but that's not all! Look!" Yui points in front of her and behind the others in which everyone, minus Davis and Sailor Celestial, look in which they see A LOT of gateways/portals in the sky in which a huge assault of 'energy attack' burst out of them and head straight for the villains and their 'minions' causing them to wildly dodge with the attacks hitting a lot of the minions causing powerful explosions and destroying a good number of them.

From within his Gundam, Ribbons asks, "What was that?" Just then out of the gateways/portals, hundreds of thousands of Digimon, ranging from Champion to Megas, with their Digidestined/Tamer partners burst out along hundreds to thousands of ALO players in their ALO avatar forms! At the portals near the remains of the Ruby Palace of Aincrad, Schmitt, Yolko, and Caynz emerge leading all of the surviving SAO players that were at the Ruby Palace at the end of SAO and all of them looking exactly like their SAO avatars.

Schmitt shouts out, "Kirito!"

Kazuto asks, shocked, "Schmitt? Caynz and Yolko?"

Ryoutarou sees his friends from Fuurinkazan and he yells out, "Hey, guys!" Ryoutarou's friends and guildmates from SAO/ALO wave their hands and shout in reply.

Kotone asks, amazed, "What's going on?"

Yui shouts out, excitedly, "They answered Auntie's call! They heard her call for aid! And it isn't just them!" Yui points to the gateways and everyone looks to see various heroes and warriors from all different universe emerging from the gateways including Goku Son, his sons, Gohan and Goten, Vegeta, his son, Trunks, and all of their friends/allies/fellow warriors from the Dragonball universe, Yuna, Rikku, Paine, Tidus, Wakka, and Lulu from Spira/Final Fantasy X universe riding on the airship Celsius, Luffy and the Straw Hat crew riding a FLYING Thousand Sunny from the One Piece universe, the Zeo Power Rangers in their Zeo Megazord, Red Battle Zord, and Pyramidas along with Alien Power Rangers, Ninjor, the Ninja Megazord, and Shogun Megazord from the Power Rangers universe, four Gundam Meisters, Setsuna F. Seiei, Lyle Dylandy/Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism, and Tieria Erde with their Gundams that they used against A-Laws/Innovades, Gundam 00 Raiser, Gundam Cherudim, Gundam Arios, and Gundam Seravee/Seraphim, with their carrier ship, Ptolemaios II, from the Gundam 00 universe, there is also the spaceships/flying carrier ships, Archangel and Eternal with Gundams Strike Freedom, piloted by Kira Yamato, and Eternal Justice, piloted by Athrun Zala, from the Gundam Seed/Seed Destiny universe, the five Gundams of the AC/Gundam universe and their pilots, who are within their Gundams, Avatar Korra and her 'Team Avatar' from the Avatar the Last Airbender/Legend of Korra universe, Superman, his son, Superboy, Jon Kent, Batman, Wonder Woman, and whole of the Justice as well as Hal Jordan, Guy Garden, John Steward, Kyle Rayner, and whole of the current Green Lantern Corps, including the newest ones, Simon Baz and Jessica Cruz, as well as the Blue Lantern, Saint Walker, and so, so many more.

Next Form Green Heart says, amazed, "Incredible."

Just then a familiar female voice shouts out, "Hey, Neptunia!" The CPUs then looks to see their counterparts from the Ultradimension, Yellow Heart and the Ultradimension versions of Black Heart, Green Heart, and White Heart.

Purple Heart says, amazed, "P-ko!" On the meanwhile, the Pretty Cures that have joined our heroes and heroines look to see the rest of Pretty Cures, from first two Pretty Cures, Cure Black and Cure White, down to the Maho Girls Pretty Cures, Cure Miracle, Cure Magical, and Cure Felice, coming from the gateways and joining their fellow Cures.

Cure Lovely says, excitedly, "Everyone!"

Cure Princess says, excitedly, "You're here!"

Cure Black says, with a grin, "We wouldn't miss this for the world!" On the meanwhile, the Sailor Scouts of our heroes and heroines that weren't Sailor Scout forms found themselves in their Valkyrie Sailor Scouts expect for Sailor Orion, who is in Super Valkyrie Sailor Scout form.

Sailor Jupiter says, "Awesome!"

Sailor Venus asks, "Do you feel that?"

Sailor Sun says, with a nod, "I do! I feel stronger…much stronger!" The Digidestined's Digimon partners then glow and digivolve into ALL of their Digivolved forms, Armor, Champion, minus Gatomon, Ultimate, and Mega forms all at once with Agumon (Tamer) and Lunamon Digivolving into their Burst Mode Mega forms!

Yolei says, "Our partners!"

Cody says, amazed, "This is just like what happened in the 'dream world' that we fought MaloMyotismon in!" Davis transforms into his 'Light Hawk form' with Sakura's 'magic sword' from the Hayabusa clan appearing in her hands.

Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy says, "This is incredible, Naruto-kun."

Naruto says, with a nod and excited tone, "A miracle, Hinata-chan! Believe it!"

Just then a familiar male voice says, "Indeed!" Everyone looks to see Atem and Lea walking over.

Sora (M) says, "Hey, Axel!"

Lea responds, "Didn't I say that it isn't…Whatever, bro." Just then three 'orbs of light' come from Atem's deck in which more 'orbs of light' come from the decks of Sailor Cosmos, Sailor Celestial, Davis, Naruto, Sailor Sun, Sailor Orion, Sammy, Sailor Venus, Keiko, Hiyori, and Rika which they take the form of Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the three Aesir, Odin, Loki, and Thor, all of the Signer Dragons, and the three Legendary Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, riding their own dragon forms, and the four Dimensional Dragons, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon as well as their 'upgraded forms', appear along with a legion of Duel Monsters including Blue-Eyes White Dragons, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon, Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon, and so many others.

Andrew says, awe-struck, "I can't believe my eyes…"

MetalGarurumon says, motioning to the villains and their 'minions', "Neither can they." With the villains and their 'minions', they are completely flabbergasted by the sight before them while Sailor Celestial and Davis stop glowing in which Sailor Celestial takes a deep breath.

Atem tells Sailor Celestial, with a smile, "You have finally 'opened the door', your majesty."

Sailor Celestial smiles at Atem and nods her head in which Kazuto tells Sailor Celestial, with a grin, "Way to go, Sugu."

Sailor Celestial smiles at her brother and she says, "Couldn't done without Davis. He is the embodiment of Miracles and Life. His power allowed me to focus my power to create the 'impossible': A miracle."

Davis says, with a grin, "You know it!"

Flamedramon says, "Not surprising, Davis!"

Magnamon says, with a nod, "Got that right!"

Sailor Celestial then uses her powers to project her voice all over the Keyblade Graveyard and she shouts out to the new 'arrivals', "Thank you for coming to our aid, everyone! As many of you know, our worlds…our universes are in mortal danger! All of existence is in mortal danger! I can repair the damage to the multiverse with Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, and core of everything that is, that was, and will be! No joke! However, I can't combine my powers with Kingdom Hearts until we beat that!" Sailor Celestial points to An Incarnating Radius and she yells out, "That creature, An Incarnating Radius, the guardian of this castle that I've got my boots on! We've got to clobber that behemoth and the ass that stands on top of it! We don't have much time! Our universes need us now! So, let's not wait around and let's cobber that overgrown eyesore, the boob that's on it, and all of these two-bit villains that he has assembled!"

The villains get angry at the final comment from Sailor Celestial and Zero Dimension Arfoire shouts out, "Two-bit villains?! How dare you?!" Zero Dimension Arfoire shouts out, "Are we going to let her get away with that?!" Plenty of the villains roar out with anger and rage in their voices as they agree with Zero Dimension Arfoire.

Frieza transforms into his 'Golden Frieza' form and he yells out, "That little girl is going to learn a lesson that she will never forget!"

Goku and Vegeta transform into their 'Super Saiyan Blue' version of Super Saiyan God and Goku says, "I don't think so, Frieza! We don't have time for you!"

Vegeta says, "I can't believe that I'm agreeing with him, but Kakarrot is right! So, we're going to beat you, blow you up, and be on our way!"

Frieza shouts out, angrily, "We'll see, Vegeta! You and that other monkey are going to pay once and for all!"

Sailor Celestial brings out two Kye-Blades and shouts out, "Let's go! Follow me!" Sailor Celestial charges in and soon enough, with a mighty cheer/yell, the others assembled followed her in which the villains and their 'minions' as well as other 'dark siders' also charge along with An Incarnating Radius with Heathcliff riding on top. The result is a lot of shockwaves and 'explosions' with multiple 'bangs', 'cracks', and 'pows' before a mighty 'KABOOM' is heard that sends a shockwave that shakes the whole of the Keyblade Graveyard and the world that it lies in down to its core in which Whis and the Deity of Destruction of the Dragonball universe/universes, Beerus, look at the unfolding battle.

Beerus says, "I was wondering when one of those Lunarian royals would achieve it."

Whis says, "Indeed, Beerus-sama. But you should remember that this could be the greatest battle of all time since the whole fate of existence is on line with a fight that has started since the dawn of time in one universe."

Beerus tells Whis, "No kidding, Whis. Why do you think that I'm here?" Beerus says, "It is finally time for those four to finally settle things once and for all. It is going to be quite enjoyable to see how it plays out."

Whis asks, "Do you know how this will end?"

Beerus responds, "No freaking idea, Whis. That's why I'm here. I've got to admit that guy really knows how to put on a 'grand show'."

Whis asks, "You think that he planned this from the start?"

Beerus says, with a shrug, "Can't be sure, but I really don't think so. However, he is liking the result since he loves his 'grand shows' after all." Whis nods his head in agreement as he and Deity of Destruction from the Dragonball universe watches as the two sides start an incredible all-out battle royal that seems like a war with the destiny of so many on the line…

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, ends)

 **Chapter 68 Ends**

Here it is everyone! I know! I know! I went THERE! I thought about how to make a 'big climax' that I have been setting up this story for and doing it this way seemed like the best choice on how to create something so…MASSIVE! Well, the 'big climax' is here and I hope that you like it, everyone! Please read and review and tell me what you think, but no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	69. SAO's TRUE Grand Finale

Okay, everyone, here is second part to the 'big climax' of the story. And believe me, it will be EPIC! Or at least, that's what I think. I hope that you think so, too. However, I have said this before and I will say it again even after this chapter, this isn't the end of the story! There is still a bit more to do before the story ends, everyone! And before we start, I would like to tell you that there is going to be a bit of foreshadowing, folks! Now, I know that this is getting old, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 69: SAO's TRUE Grand Finale**

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard**_

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, starts)

Right now, we are in a realm known as the Keyblade Graveyard where there was a great battle fought on this current wasteland in what was known as the Keyblade War, as Keybladers of 'light' and 'dark' fought each other to claim Kingdom Hearts, the heart of all worlds, but it ends with thousands upon thousands of Keybladers being 'lost' forever, their Keyblades littering this wasteland, and the true Kingdom Hearts being lost with the former world/universe being lost to darkness before being rebuilt by the lights from the hearts of children. But now, in this remnant of the Keyblade War, the true Kingdom Hearts, currently a massive blue glowing and floating heart in the sky, is floating above a massive floating castle, known as Aincrad, and all around the area around the floating castle, there is an IMMENSE battle going on as villains, heroes, warriors, and 'others' from all over the multiverse are battling it out in all-out battle royal in order to claim Kingdom Hearts and its power with one side, the 'villains', wanting to use it for their own selfish purposes while the others wish to use to save the multiverse from the current crisis that it is in. Leading the charge for the 'heroes side' is those most connected to this floating including the newly crowned 'Queen of Kingdom Hearts', Sailor Celestial, in her Aesir Valkyrie form, Sailor Cosmos, the 'ultimate form' of Sailor Moon and who is in her own Aesir Valkyrie form, and Sailor Celestial's brother, Kazuto, also known as the 'Black Swordsman' of the death game, Sword Art Online, Kirito, with all of their friends/family/allies/loved ones/associates that they have made in the journey to get here.

Joining up with Sailor Celestial, she is moving so fast that it looks like that she is teleporting rather than flying at incredible speed and slashing through her opponents with incredible speed and skill before she is confronted by a huge mass of Putties, Cogs, and dark Digimon, including Black Garurumon, Devidramon, SkullGreymon, SkullMeramon, and so many others. Sailor Celestial uses her Force powers to detach all of the weapons attached to her armored skirt and unleash them causing them huge legion of enemies to get cut to pieces and vanish in strong explosions.

We move onto the situation with Sailor Cosmos as she slices down dozens of youma, but then Taurus mobile dolls manage to surround her.

Sailor Cosmos thinks in her mind, nervously, _"Crap!"_ But then dozens of roses and rose petals slam into the 'faces' of the mobile dolls causing their head cameras to get destroyed, rendering them blind, and allowing Sailor Cosmos to cut them down with her Kye-Blades.

Tuxedo Mask appears by Sailor Cosmos and he says, with a smile, "I've always got your back, Meatball Head."

Sailor Cosmos says, with a nod and loving smile, "Yeah."

Tuxedo Mask says, with a grin and creating a 'rose whip', "Now, we have a job to do!"

Sailor Cosmos says, nodding her head in agreement, "Yes!" Tuxedo Mask cuts several youma in half with his rose whip before the two of them dodge an attack from Queen Beryl.

Queen Beryl yells out, strongly, "I'm not done with you, Moon wench!"

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Yes, you are!" Queen Beryl turns to look at Tuxedo Mask only for him to bash her in the face and she screams as she is sent flying away.

The four generals of the Negaverse glare at Tuxedo Mask and Zoisite shouts out, "You are going to pay for that one!"

Tuxedo Mask responds, taking out his cane, "No, you are…For betraying your true prince and your Earth!" Tuxedo Mask's cane then transforms into an elegant and powerful looking broadsword and Tuxedo Mask tells Sailor Cosmos, "Get to Kayaba!" Sailor Cosmos gives a concerned look, but she nods her head and heads off while Tuxedo Mask fight the four generals, but Queen Beryl charges right for Sailor Cosmos.

Queen Beryl yells out, angrily, "I said that I'm not done with you!"

Sailor Cosmos says, strongly, "But I am!" Sailor Cosmos then fires a powerful beam of silver energy that turns into a dragon in which Queen Beryl seems to dodge, but the 'energy dragon' arches right into Queen Beryl, who is sent flying from the massive explosion when the 'energy dragon' hits her causing her to scream in pain and agony as she is sent rocketing through the air causing her to smash through groups of monsters, Cogs, and youma before slamming into the massive of King Mondo, who has grown himself and his family to titanic levels to rival the size of the Rangers' Megazords.

King Mondo yells out, with a winch, "Ugh! Watch it, you worthless wench!" King Mondo then blow from the Super Zeo Megazord, which the Zeo Rangers have just called to the battlefield, but now, we switch to Kazuto where we find him cutting apart another version of Illfang the Kobold Lord, the boss monster of the first floor of Aincrad/SAO.

Kazuto thinks in his mind, looking around, _"Kayaba seems to have summoned all of the boss monsters from SAO as well, but it doesn't matter! We won't lose to him or anyone! There is too much at stake!"_ Moving like lightning, Kazuto, wielding duel Kye-Blades, slashes through enemy after enemy, monsters of all types, Digimon, and Cogs, too, until Supreme King ZARC tries to attack him, but Rika and Keiko leap and slam ZARC in the forehead while Andrew comes with a hammer blow right into ZARC's head causing it to roar out in pain. Sailor Star then 'zooms' in and uses a **Star Splash** 8-hit Rapier Sword Skill Combo on ZARC's upper chest causing another roar of pain to come from the dragon before it slams to the ground, hard!

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Great job!"

Rika asks, "Isn't it weird that we are flying through the air WITHOUT wings?!"

Ryoutarou shouts out, while slicing through several monsters, "Don't sweat the small stuff! Right now, we have butt to kick and worlds to save!" A mighty roar is then heard and it is seen that An Incarnating Radius, the TRUE final boss for SAO and the guardian monster of Aincrad, unleashes multiple different colored beams of power from its back aimed at the others.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, her voice magnified by her power, "Counterattack!" The Pretty Cures and ALO players, including Sakuya, Alicia Rue, and others, unleash magical attacks that met An Incarnating Radius' attacks head on and neutralize them. Sailor Celestial's eyes turn into Rinnegan style eyes and she shouts out, "Let's see how you like this!"

" **Almighty Push!** "

Using the Force to enhance the attack, the supreme boss monster of SAO roars out as it is blasted creating a massive trench in the grounds of the Keyblade Graveyard as it is sent skidding back. Sailor Orion takes aim with her energy arrows and unleashes tens of thousands of them right at An Incarnating Radius.

Heathcliff says, with a grin, "Not bad, but not good enough." Heathcliff then uses his power to take control of some Virgo II mobile dolls causing them to change from dark green to red in which they teleport in front of An Incarnating Radius with them creating a force-field with their Planetary Defensors that negate all of Sailor Orion's arrows.

Sailor Orion gives a look of shock and she asks, stunned, "How?" Sailor Orion fires more arrows where they would have hit the heads of the Virgo II mobile dolls, but the defensive field by the group protects them from Sailor Orion's arrows. Sailor Orion thinks in her mind, _"He must have enhanced them with his own powers. I need a stronger weapon."_ Just then her bow starts to glow and it then transforms into what looks like a futuristic version of Hecate II and Sailor Orion thinks in her mind, stunned, _"W-What?"_ When the massive weapon is in her hands, Sailor Orion's 'trauma' starts to flare up, but she then remains the trials of her friends causing her to grip the weapon tightly and pulling the trigger in which the weapon fires what looks like a powerful fifty caliber bullet that manages to go through the force-field and into the head of the Virgo II causing it to explode with its Planetary Defensors going off-line. Sailor Orion, taking careful aim, fires a series of rounds from the weapon, hitting the heads of the Virgo II, and causing the whole of the mobile doll to explode.

Black Sister, seeing an opening, yells out, "Now, Nepgear!"

Purple Sister responds, "Right!" Both of them fire their weapons and they strike the chest of An Incarnating Radius causing it to screech out in pain.

Seeing this, Tai yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! Bullseye!" However, An Incarnating Radius fires back with beams from its eyes that strike home in which Black Sister, Purple Sister, and Sailor Orion are sent flying into Aincrad itself where they hit with loud 'bangs'.

Next Form Purple Heart says, shocked, "Nepgear!"

Next Form Black Heart says, stunned, "Uni!"

Sailor Star says, horrified, "Shion-chan!" An Incarnating Radius then slams its spear into the ground causing massive roots to burst out of the ground to attack hero and villain alike, but heroes counter with multiple attacks that devastate the roots, however, the Princess Pretty Cure were about to be bashed by them until Sailor Saturn creates a shield that not only stops the attack, it also damages the roots as well.

Cure Flora says, with a smile, "Thank you!"

Sailor Saturn says, with a nod, "No problem."

Cure Mermaid says, looking upwards, "Above!" Sailor Saturn then looks and barely dodges an attack from Mistress Nine and Kaolinite.

Kaolinite says, "Hello, Hotaru."

Mistress Nine says, with an evil smile, "It is time for revenge my former host."

Sailor Saturn says, determined, "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Mistress Nine! And I will beat you!"

" **Silence Ghoul Nightmare!** "

Just then Sailor Saturn unleashes violet 'ghost' versions of herself at Mistress Nine and Kaolinite in which the two of them are not impressed with Mistress Nine using dark lightning on them when they get close, but the 'spirits' explode with massive explosion causing Mistress Nine and Kaolinite to scream out as they get slammed by the shockwave from the explosion since they were so close to them with Sailor Saturn following them. On the meanwhile, Sailor Neo Moon is fighting against Doom Phantom in a clash of powers.

Doom Phantom says, "Do you really think that this will make up for what you have done as Wicked Lady? The darkness remains strong in you."

Sailor Neo Moon shouts out, "While that may be true, it doesn't mean that I won't overcome it! I'm not Wicked Lady anymore! I'm Sailor Neo Moon, the defender of Crystal Tokyo and its history, and you are nothing!" Sailor Neo Moon unleashes more of her power and she overpowers Doom Phantom's attack causing him to roar out in pain as he is slammed hard by Sailor Neo Moon's attack causing a strong explosion. Next off, we find the Deathsaurer preparing to fire its Charged Particle Cannon, but it takes a shot in the mouth by Gundam Cherudim causing a massive explosion in its mouth as its main weapon is destroyed causing it to roar out in pain.

Sailor Jupiter shouts out, "My turn!" Sailor Jupiter then creates a massive storm that slams a massive bolt of lightning into Deathsaurer causing it to roar out in pain even more as multiple parts of its body explode causing immense danger including destroying many of its remaining weapons in which it collapses to the ground in a heap.

Within Cherudim Gundam, Lockon says, amazed, "Whoa. Don't want to get on that girl's bad side." On the meanwhile, Strike Freedom Gundam and Eternal Justice Gundams are battling against Providence Gundam.

From within Providence Gundam, Rau Le Crescent yells out, over an open communication line, "Kira Yamato and Athrun Zala! We meet again!"

Inside of Eternal Justice, Athrun responds, "Crescent, we won't let you get away with what you want this time!"

Rau responds, "What do you think that I want? The destruction of all humanity! Every single one of them all across the multiverse!"

Inside of Strike Freedom, Kira says, "You are as insane as ever! We won't let you get away with this!"

Rau yells out, with an evil smile, "You may have better machines, but you won't stop me this time! Humanity will end no matter what it takes!" Providence Gundam unleashes its DRAGOON pods, but they are immediately destroyed by rapid fire missiles and gunfire in which everyone looks to see it came from Heavyarms Gundam.

Within Heavyarms Gundam, Trowa Baron, its pilot, says, "One that believe has a right to judge others usually has judgment put on themselves." Next, on another part of the battlefield, Sailor Cosmos is cutting through her opponents with relative ease until she dodges a strike from Cell, in his 'perfect form', who is trying to absorb Sailor Cosmos with his tail.

Cell says, "So, you are the being with the power of a deity, huh? If I absorb you, then I will truly be perfect!"

Sailor Cosmos says, with a sly smirk, "Perfect? You? That's a laugh! The only 'perfect' thing about you is being a Saiyan's perfect punching bag!" Cell gives a snarl of anger and lashes his tail out again only to get it cut apart by Sailor Cosmos' light-speed quick swordplay causing him to yelp in pain before only kick to his face by Sailor Cosmos send him rocketing into the ground with a loud 'bang' in which he skids on the ground for about ten miles before stopping leaving a significant trench in his wake.

The other 'Z Fighters' from the Dragonball universe see this and Krillin says, "Whoa! Don't want to get her mad."

Android 18, Krillin's wife, says, "No kidding." Heading over to another area of the battlefield, Naruto and one thousand of his Shadow Clones are beating down hundreds of enemies in which he uses the **Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu** for an 'explosive finish'.

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Oh, yeah! I got it, believe it!"

Sakura slashes through enemies with her flame sword and she then yells out, seeing something, "Naruto, watch out!" However, Naruto's 'senses' alert him to the danger and he gets out of the way of a sneak attack by Obito Uchiha, who is joined by the real Madara Uchiha, looking alive and well with a fully active Rinnegan.

Naruto shouts out, "Obito! And…no way!"

Madara asks, "So, this is the boy that stopped my plans?"

Obito says, "Yes, Madara-sama. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze, and heir of the Uzumaki clan of Whirlpool."

Madara says, "An Uzumaki. One of Mito's kin. I am not surprised. If it wasn't a Senju that stopped an Uchiha, it was an Uzumaki. That bloodline ends today."

When Madara whips out his war fan, Naruto shouts out, "In your dreams, loser, believe it!" Naruto produces a Keyblade and Madara gives a rare look of shock.

Madara asks, surprised, "A Keyblade?" Madara then defends himself from Naruto's Keyblade with his war fan, but after several second, Naruto cuts through the war fan and Madara roars out in pain as he is slashed down his right side before getting a powerful punch to the face that sends him flying miles into the sky!

Obito shouts out, flabbergasted, "Madara-sama!" Obito's 'danger sense' then 'senses' something and he looks to see Valkyrie Sailor Galaxy unleashes a blue glow rod at him in which he uses his **Kamui** to make it go through, but to his surprise, his space-time Jutsu fails and he roars out in pain as the rod goes through his arm drawing blood. Obito grunts out, "But how?"

Sailor Galaxy, her eyes glowing blue instead of their usual lavender-white, says, "My **Truth Seeker Rods** are a Yin-Yang Release which means that your space-time jutsu is worthless!" Obito growls as he yanks out the rod only to get kicked in the face by Sailor Galaxy which sends rocketing through the sky.

Naruto yells out, excitedly, "Nice one, Hinata-chan!"

Sailor Galaxy says, with a smile, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

Sakura says, "Celebrate later, you two. We have a multiverse to save!"

Naruto responds, with a nod, "Right!" The three of them leap back into the fight as well as Madara, who brings out his **Complete Body-Susanoo** , to battle, but we move onto Zorc as he fights against Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra.

Zorc yells out, **"You three have fought me before and failed! What makes you think that you can beat me now?!"**

Zorc yelps as he gets hit by the side by Legendary Knight Timaeus riding his dragon form and Timaeus yells out, "Because they aren't alone demon! Let us see how you fight against six deities and beings that rival them!" Soon after, the Egyptian God Monsters, the Aesir, the Signer Dragons, and the four Dimensional Dragons unleash a powerful assault that slam into him with such force that he is sent into a mountain which crumbles on impact with Zorc's form and his greatly smoking form, showing much significant damage, collapses in a heap. The Great Leviathan unleashes a powerful beam from its mouth that causes everyone in the way of the attack to dodge where it hits the ground and creates a massive trench in its wake.

Legendary Knight Hermos says, "Let us see how you deal with this fiend!" All three Legendary Knights attack at once and their attacks slam into the face causing it to roar out in pain and distract it long enough for Kazuto to land on its back, impale the blade of one of his Kye-Blades into his back, and he roar out as he runs the whole length of the Great Leviathan, dragging his Kye-Blade with him, in which when he leaps off, the Great Leviathan roars out in pain and agony as it is split in two before it explodes into nothingness.

Legendary Knight Critias says, "Excellent work, warrior!" But then the Skull Reaper, the infamous boss of Floor 75 of SAO, appears in front of Kazuto.

Ryoutarou shouts out, "I don't think so, skull face!" Ryoutarou, his friends, Hiyori, and Kotone come in with powerful strikes to the back causing the Skull Reaper to roar out in pain and switches its attention for a moment which proved to be a lethal mistake as Kazuto takes his chance to land a powerful **Starburst Stream** right in the face of Skull Reaper causing it to roar out in pain and agony as it disintegrates into data particles.

Kazuto shouts out, excitedly, "Great job!"

Ryoutarou gives a 'V for Victory sign' with his free hand and Kotone says, with a smile, "No problem." Heading over to Sailor Celestial, she is getting in close to An Incarnating Radius, but she is stopped by dodging an attack from Zero Dimension Arfoire.

Zero Dimension Arfoire yells out, "Do you think that I would let that insult go, little girl?"

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a smirk, "Insult? Don't you mean 'establish fact'?!"

Zero Dimension Arfoire snarls in anger and prepares to attack, but Cure Fortune's voice booms, "Hold it!" Zero Dimension Arfoire looks towards Cure Fortune's voice only to suffer a group power kick from the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure sending her flying backwards.

When she stops herself, Iris Heart's voice booms, "My, having such a time and not inviting me?" Zero Dimension Arfoire then screams out in pain as she is slammed by Iris Heart's chain sword before getting bashed in the face by Yellow Heart.

Yellow Heart says, excitedly, "Yeah! I got the old lady!"

Iris Heart says, with a seductive sadistic tone, "Good work, P-ko. However, leave the rest of her lesson to me!" Iris Heart gives a sadistic laugh as she charges in and Zero Dimension Arfoire yelps of pain are mixed in with Iris Heart's sadistic laughing as Iris Heart continues to lash out at Zero Dimension Arfoire causing Arfoire's yelps of pain and agony to mix with Iris Heart's sadistic laughing.

Sailor Celestial and Happiness Charge Pretty Cure become really nervous and Cure Princess says, nervously, "She…She's enjoying herself."

Cure Lovely says, nervously, "Yeah…"

Yellow Heart says, "I think that it is best that you stay out of Ploote's way."

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "We'd better." As Yellow Heart zip away, Sailor Celestial and the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure nod their heads in agreement in which Sailor Celestial's 'danger senses' goes on 'red alert' in which she looks in a certain direction causing her to shock out, "Watch out! Evade!" She and the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure then dodge another eyebeam from An Incarnating Radius in which the massive titan monster zips in and slashes down on Sailor Celestial, who manages to block with her Kye-Blades. She struggles against An Incarnating Radius, but with one mighty roar, she throws An Incarnating Radius back and leaps onto her sword in which she starts to run down the titan monster's sword and arm towards its head and Heathcliff on it. Heathcliff draws his own Kye-Blade and charges towards Sailor Celestial causing them to clash mid-way.

Heathcliff tells Sailor Celestial, "It seems this is our next round, my dear."

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "You mean the final round, _old man_!" Sailor Celestial then spin kicks Heathcliff in the face and sending him rocketing away until he hits the face of Rito, who along with Rita, Zedd, Goldar, and Master Vile, have been grown to rival the size of the Power Ranger's Megazords causing Rito to yelp out in pain as he gets knocked down to the ground on his left side.

Rita asks, confused, "What the?"

Zedd says, annoyed, "Big baby!" However, Sailor Celestial and Heathcliff collide in a clash of blades and the shockwave of the clash is so strong that both the Power Rangers Megazords and the villains that they are facing stumble back from the sheer power of the shockwave.

From within the Super Zeo Megazord, Rocky asks, stunned, "Whoa! Did you feel that?"

Tommy says, "No kidding, Rocky! Such power!" Soon enough, Heathcliff and Sailor Celestial are engaged in high-speed and high-powered battle creating massive shockwave that shake the whole of the Keyblade Graveyard down to the core, but plenty of our heroes and heroines notice that Sailor Celestial is making sure that Heathcliff is heading away from An Incarnating Radius.

Next Form Green Heart says, "It's open to attack!"

Davis, on AeroVeedramon, shouts out to the CPUs, while pointing to CFW Trick, yells out, "Hey! Why not bash that freak with that freak over there?!"

Next Form White Heart and Ultradimension White Heart says in unison, with wicked smirks, "Now, you are talking our language!"

Next Form White Heart yells out, angrily, "I have an old score to settle with that perverted for what he did to my little sisters!"

" **Tanzerin Trombe!** "

Both versions of White Heart slam their axes into CFW Trick and he yelps as he is sent flying into the face of An Incarnating Radius causing the titan monster to stumble.

Upon seeing this, Kazuto shouts out, strongly, "It's vulnerable! Strike now!" Without hesitation, plenty of the others unleash long range attacks that slam into An Incarnating Radius causing it to roar out as it is stunned for a moment. However, An Incarnating Radius strikes back with its eyebeams which attack both villains and heroes alike, but while the ones on the heroes' side dodge, the villain lose quite a few hundred to few thousand 'minions' with CFW Judge and CFW Magic getting vaporized instantly.

Ultradimension White Heart says, slyly, "Nice shot, moron!"

Tai shouts out, "We have it now!"

" **Supreme Cannon!** "

" **Positron Laser!** "

Omnimon and Imperialdramon, both in his 'dragon mode' and Fighter Mode, fire their lasers and all three attacks hit An Incarnating Radius right in the chest causing it to howl as it suffers significant damage, but it then starts to create a massive tree that seems to shine down on it.

Sailor Star, realizing what it is, shouts out, "Cancel the magic! Hit it now!"

From within Wing Zero Gundam, Heero Yuy says, "Mission accepted." Wing Zero fires true with its Buster Rifle and the tree is vaporized in a strong explosion before it can do anything to heal An Incarnating Radius, but the titan monster fights back by unleashing waves of plant roots.

Black Sister says, "Together, Nepgear!"

Purple Sister says, "You got it!" Purple Sister, Black Sister, and Sailor Orion fire their weapon and taking out a lot of the vines, but a few of them getting through until Sailor Uranus creates a massive whirlwind that destroys the final vines. All of the Pretty Cures then drop down on An Incarnating Radius from above.

Cure Sunny shouts out, "Take this!" The Pretty Cure teams, ranging from first Pretty Cures to the Maho Pretty Cures, hit An Incarnating Radius with super-strength punches and kicks in which the sheer force sends the titan monster face-first into the ground with a loud 'thud', but the massive monster gets back up and sends the Pretty Cure teams flying with one swipe of its lance. It then lashes out two more huge vines to attack them, but Orange Heart gets in the way.

Orange Heart says, "Uzume doesn't think so, you meanie!" She then uses one of her sound attacks with her microphone to destroy the wives in which WarGreymon slashes its waist with his Dramon Destroyer claws causing An Incarnating Radius to roar out in pain. However, MetalGarurumon's 'attack run' is stopped by Puppetmon.

The evil Mega Digimon is glaring at MetalGarurumon along with Matt, who is on MetalGarurumon's back, and he yells out, "Sorry, but you have to pay for stopping my playtime."

" **Final Glorious Burst!** "

Puppetmon doesn't get the chance as he screams out in pain and agony as he is hit by ShineGreymon Burst Mode's flames and turned into data particles nearly instantly.

ShineGreymon Burst Mode says, "Playtime is over." However, ShineGreymon doesn't see Piedmon sneaking up on him, but Piedmon then feels someone taping him on the shoulder in which he whips around to see MagnaAngemon in front of him.

MagnaAngemon asks, with a sly tone, "Remember me?" Piedmon yells out in pain as MagnaAngemon slashes Piedmon in the waist. Back with An Incarnating Radius, it lashes out with its lance and wooden vines, but the Digimon attacks destroy the vines and when it attacks with the lance, both versions of Green Heart block it with their lances. Immediately, Sailor Star and Yuuki fly in to attack.

Sailor Star says, "Let's go, Yuuki!"

Yuuki responds, "You know it, Asuna!" Sailor Star attacks with rapid fire **Linear** while Yuuki hits An Incarnating Radius with her own 11-hit OS Sword Skill, **Mother's Rosario** , in which Kazuto comes in with **Double Circular** causing An Incarnating Radius to screech and howl in pain as it takes ever increasing damage. Heathcliff finally sees what was happening and tries to break away from Sailor Celestial, but she refuses to allow him to pass.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "I don't think so, you ass!" As Sailor Celestial keeps Heathcliff at bay, An Incarnating Radius slams its staff into the ground to create several more massive vines, but the Green Lantern Corps vaporizes them in which Kazuto blocks its staff with his two Kye-Blades while Next Forms Purple Heart and Black Heart slam their attacks into massive titan's sword to throw it off-balance.

Kazuto yells out, "Switch!" Sailor Cosmos leaps in over Kazuto to get in for a full assault.

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Sailor Cosmos, using two Kye-Blades herself, slashes An Incarnating Radius with the classic 16-hit combo of Duel Wielding Sword Skill from SAO, but after the fifteenth slash, instead of a thrust finisher, she combines both Kye-Blades into a massive blade of light in which she uses it to cut An Incarnating Radius right in half in which the massive titan from SAO vaporizes in a strong explosion. At that moment, the barrier surrounding Kingdom Heart shatters like glass and everyone notices it.

King Mickey says, "The barrier around Kingdom Hearts!"

Sora (M) says, seriously, "It's shattered!"

Riku yells out, strongly, "This is your chance!" Immediately, Sailor Celestial uses a powerful Force Push to blast Heathcliff away and she rockets towards Kingdom Hearts.

However, the villains get the idea on what's going on and Frieza screams out, "Stop her now!" Without needing another word, the villains and their forces immediately focus their attention on Sailor Celestial.

Sailor Pluto shouts out, using her powers to magnify her voice, "Protect Sailor Celestial at all costs! She is the only one to combine her power with Kingdom Heart to repair the damage to the multiverse and save all our worlds! If she falls, then all is lost!"

In Gundam Deathscythe, Duo Maxwell shouts out, "You heard the lady, folks! Let's move!" Immediately, our heroes and heroes with the 'forces' fighting with them immediately counterattack and do everything to keep their enemies away from Sailor Celestial as she races towards Kingdom Hearts, but she is then stopped by Reborns Gundam.

Ribbons says, "You aren't going anywhere. That shall help me create a new world. A new world better than where I came from imagined by Aeolia Schenberg himself."

Setsuna F. Seiei's voice booms, "Ribbons Almark!" Ribbons then turns only to see Gundam 00 Raiser, in Trans-Am Mode, appears from groups of 'particles' that come together and he rams his GN Blade right into the chest/waist of Reborns Gundam.

Ribbon yells out, angrily, "Setsuna F. Seiei!" 00 Raiser pushes Reborns Gundam out of the way and Sailor Celestial zips on her way, but then spins out of the way of Force Lightning from Darth Sidious himself while ducking under a swipe from Darth Maul.

Sailor Celestial shouts out, "You are still helping this prune?!"

Darth Maul says, "No, I am not. I shall claim this ultimate power and take revenge on all of my enemies in which I shall create my own ultimate empire!"

Darth Sidious says, with an evil sly tone, "We shall see my former apprentice."

Davis' voice then booms, "Yeah, we are going to see you get blasted in the face!" Darth Sidious turns only to scream out in pain and agony as he gets blasted by Davis and vaporized in which Davis says, with a smirk, "So much for all the 'all-seeing dark lord of Sith'! Loser!"

Sailor Sun yells out, "Go, Celestial!" Sailor Celestial flies away and Darth Maul tries to go after her, but he has to dodge assault from multiple others.

Frieza, in his 'Golden Form', is next, but Goku and Vegeta, in their Super Saiyan Blue forms, rams into him and Goku says, seriously, "Wrong, Frieza!" Frieza snarls in anger as he engages against his Super Saiyan enemies while Sailor Celestial is confronted by Chaos next.

Chaos yells out, "Your power will be mine, Sailor Celestial!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, sarcastically, "Where have I heard that before?!" Chaos fires a powerful dark red beam at Sailor Celestial, but Sailor Neptune uses her Aqua Mirror to reflect back in which Chaos dodges her reflect attack only to get an armored boot to the face by Sailor Uranus.

Sailor Uranus shouts out, "Get going now!" Sailor Celestial flies away to get to Kingdom Hearts, but just then Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, and Kakuzu from the Akatsuki made their appearance.

Kakuzu says, "Not so fast little girl."

Sakura's voice booms, "Not so fast yourself, freak!" The four members of the Akatsuki then get bashed by a giant green fist and a huge violet mace from Hal Jordan and Sakura, using her Star Sapphire ring. Obito, using **Kamui** , then appears behind them and creates a shockwave to knock them away.

Obito then charges right for Sailor Celestial and he yells out, "This is my chance to get Rin back and you won't stop me girl!" But then a bright orange-yellow flash of lightning flashes behind Obito.

" **Wind Style: Rasenrengan!** "

Naruto, using his 'chakra cloak', slams duel wind chakra powered **Rasengans** into Obito's back and he screams out in intense pain and agony as he is sent rocketing into the ground where he crashes with a massive 'bang'.

Naruto says, "Too bad that the baka didn't notice the seal that I put on him, believe it!" Naruto tells Sailor Celestial, "Let's go, Suguha-chan! We've, all, got your back!" Sailor Celestial continues up with Naruto in support, but Sasuke Uchiha, in his **Complete Body-Susanoo** , facing them.

Sailor Celestial says, annoyed, "Oh, great."

Naruto yells out, "We don't have time for this Teme!"

Sasuke responds, strongly, "Make time, Dobe! I said that I will be revolutionizing our world and with Kingdom Hearts, I will! And I won't let your idealism or your new girlfriend to stop me!"

Sailor Celestial retorts, with a smirk, "Maybe…But my family has something to say about that!" Sasuke's 'senses' then detect danger and he looks to see Sailor Cosmos and Kazuto nearly on top of him.

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Both Kazuto and Sailor Cosmos pound Sasuke and his **Complete Body-Susanoo** with all of their might and Sasuke strains to maintain his 'spectral armor', but the final blow from both Kazuto and Sailor Cosmos causes Sasuke's **Complete Body-Susanoo** to shatter like glass in which he yelps out in pain and agony from the strain caused to him by the destruction of his **Complete Body-Susanoo** in which, on the meanwhile, Naruto is working with above five other clones to create a **Rasengan** filled with all five elemental chakras in his right hand.

Naruto shouts out, "Hinata-chan!" Sailor Galaxy comes in and boosts Naruto right to Sasuke causing Naruto to make his move before Sasuke can remove.

" **Elemental Style: Aurora Rasengan!** "

Naruto then slams the spiraling sphere of chakra into Sasuke's chest and he yells out, "We don't have time for this, Teme! We have too many people all over the multiverse counting on us! This is over!" Sasuke screams out in extreme pain and agony as the attack rips into him and with a cannon-like 'bang', he is sent skyrocketing far from the battlefield while Sailor Celestial where she reaches a position to do something, but as she extends her Kye-blades outward, she screams out in pain and agony as she is hit in both arms by enemy force causing the armor to get badly damaged as well burning her arms badly.

Kazuto yells out, shocked, "Sugu!" Sailor Celestial struggles to hold up her Kye-Blades in which she is quickly helped by Naruto, Kazuto, Sailor Cosmos, Davis, and Sailor Sun.

Davis says, "Don't go giving up on us now, girl!"

Sailor Sun says, with a nod of her head, "We're with you!"

Sailor Cosmos says, "Let's do this!" Sailor Celestial smiles and nods in which she closes her eyes to focus causing her Kye-Blades to glow in which the enemy are desperately trying to stop her, but Sailor Celestial shoots beams of light into Kingdom Hearts in which it seems nothing is happening for a few second, however, a massive light comes from Kingdom Hearts in which the villains and their remaining force scream out as the light engulfs them causing everyone on both sides to close their eyes.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, ends)

When the light fades away, our heroes and heroines open their eyes to find themselves along with all of their allies on a floating platform right by the very damaged Aincrad.

Luffy asks, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Cure Melody asks, "Did we win?"

Just then Beerus' voice booms, "Did you win? Geez! What kind of question is that?" Everyone looks to see Whis and Beerus floating down to them and he retorts, in his usual manner, "You, heroes, are still around aren't you?"

Whis sighs and he says, "I can inform you that you have indeed won. Kingdom Hearts has successfully reversed the dimension fusion causing havoc all over the multiverse and the worlds are being restored as we speak."

With those words, there are loud cheers and celebrations, White Sister (Ram) yells out, "Oh, yeah! We did it! We kicked butt!"

White Sister (Rom) says, with a nod, "Y-Yes, Ram."

Next Form Black Heart says, with a confident smirk, "As if there was any doubt."

Ultradimension Black Heart says, "Not surprising since we were here."

Beerus says, looking at Sailor Celestial and Sailor Cosmos, "You know, I've been wondering when one of you, Lunarian royals, would ascend to this level. Personally, I'm actually shocked that two of you have achieved godhood through in your cases, I think that the word is 'goddesshood'."

Sailor Pluto says, "It seems you haven't changed a bit Beerus-dono."

Beerus says, "You, as well, time guardian."

Sailor Venus asks, a bit nervously, "Pluto, you know a deity of destruction from another universe?"

Whis says, with a smile, "I'm surprised that this kind of stuff still shocks you. You should know that as the 'Guardian of Time', she is actually a guardian of SPACE-TIME and thus, a 'preserver' of the multiverse balance. It shouldn't be surprising that she would know beings from other universes and realms."

Sailor Mars says, "He has a good point."

Whis says, "Anyway, while the multiverse is being restored to a stable condition, it isn't exactly going back to the way that it was before." Whis says, pointing to the Sailor Scouts and Digidestined, "Your Earth was at the center and it suffered among the most 'damage'. In order to restore the multiverse balance, your Earth was 'combined' with several other worlds from other universes creating a new version of your Earth."

There are shocked and surprised looks and Yolei asks, shocked, "Wait! What?!"

Whis says, with a smile, "Don't worry, nothing much has changed. It is just your histories and timelines of your Earth have been adjusted with the timelines and histories of the worlds that they have been combined with."

Izzy asks, "And what worlds have been combined with our Earth?"

Whis says, with a wide smile, "Oh, you'll see." Whis says, "Anyway, while this 'big battle royal' is over, your troubles aren't over. Or should I say, the troubles aren't over for her majesty and her two siblings." Whis then points to Sailor Celestial, Sailor Cosmos, and Kazuto and before they can say or do anything to reply to Whis' worlds, they yelp as some kind of 'unseen force' yanks them onto the ruins of the Ruby Palace on top of Aincrad.

Sailor Star shouts out, shocked, "Kirito-kun! Serena-chan! Suguha-chan!"

Kotone, Rika, and Keiko say in unison, stunned, "Kirito! Serena! Suguha!"

Hiyori says, worriedly, "Kazuto-sama! Serena-sama! Suguha!"

Tuxedo Mask shouts out, "Serena!"

Tai yells out, flabbergasted, "What the heck?!"

Next Form White Heart says, seeing something and pointing, "There is your answer!" Everyone then looks to see our three Moon royals getting up to see Heathcliff walking up to them.

The SAO survivors gasp upon seeing him and Schmitt says, angrily, "It's him!"

Sailor Celestial says, "It's over, Kayaba!"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "We've used Kingdom Hearts to restore the worlds the way that we wanted! It's over!"

Heathcliff responds, "While that it is true, you have succeeded in using Kingdom Hearts in which this battle over it is done. OUR battle has yet to be concluded."

Sailor Cosmos asks, shocked, "You are still going on about this?"

Heathcliff replies, "My dear, you should know me by now. All four of us have been battling in countless lives over eons and I will not be turned away from this transgression!" Heathcliff makes his classic Liberator shield and sword and swing his sword down in which Sailor Celestial, Sailor Cosmos, and Kazuto yelp out as they are slammed by a powerful unseen force causing them to go through the floor and down into Aincrad itself with Heathcliff following them. Shortly thereafter, massive explosions are coming from each floor of Aincrad starting with Floor 99 down.

Sailor Star says, worriedly, "Kirito-kun!" Sailor Star prepares to run forward, but Whis stops her.

Whis says, "You are not needed."

Davis yells out, strongly, "No way!"

Whis says, "This is a battle that they need to finish. In order for this cycle of conflict to end and a new cycle to being, their eons battle must come to its final conclusion."

Sailor Venus asks, "What's the point of all this?"

Whis asks, "Have you ever wondered why Kayaba disguised himself as a player and fought with the players in which he planned to 'betray' them at the ninety-fifth floor?"

There are plenty of stunned looks and Mimi asks, "What do you mean?"

Lillymon asks, "Can't we get a straight answer?"

Sailor Pluto says, "It is because he is a warrior."

Plenty of the others look at Sailor Pluto and Whis says, "You are correct, Pluto. He is a warrior. In fact, he is much like the samurai of Japanese origin."

Sailor Charon says, "And like the samurai of the past, defeat isn't a word for them. There is only some kind of victory or death." Sailor Charon says, "All of them know this and they have accepted it."

There are surprised looks and Sailor Sun asks, shocked, "What?"

Sailor Charon says, "This isn't about revenge, justice, or anything like those. This is about resolution."

Sakura asks, "Resolution?"

Sailor Charon says, "In order for their constant cycle to end, this has to be their final battle. And there will be death in this battle. However, I can't be certain that if it will be Heathcliff's death. Any one of them can die and they are fighting this battle in which they are fighting to kill their opponent."

There are gasps of shock and horror and Whis says, "And this is a battle that they must resolve on their own. For the future to be written, this is their fight and theirs alone." Whis slams his staff into the air and creates a holographic screen displaying a live video image of Sailor Celestial, Sailor Cosmos, and Heathcliff are battling each other as they go through the floor after floor in Aincard with Kazuto following close behind until they crash through the roof of the room that was the boss room of Floor 75 of SAO.

Sailor Celestial, who we can see has healed of her wounds that she had gotten just before she tapped into Kingdom Hearts, draws her swords along with Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Cosmos says, "So, this is how it ends."

Heathcliff says, "My arms are stained with eons of blood, my dear. There can be only one end to the ages of battling that we have done."

Kazuto booms out, "Fine by me!" Heathcliff looks up to see Kazuto, with Dark Repulser and a sword that looks like Remains Heart, a sword that Rika/Lisbeth forged for him after Floor 75 of SAO, in which Kazuto brings it down, but Heathcliff manages to block with his shield and throws Kazuto back a bit. Soon after, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Cosmos, and Kazuto attack Heathcliff at the same time and all of them fight an intense high-speed fight that shakes the whole of the area that they are down to its foundation. Incredibly, Heathcliff manages to battle all three of them at the same time as they continue to bust down the floor of Aincrad causing the whole of the castle to shake from top to bottom due to the sheer power that the two of them as they continued their intense fight. Soon enough, all four of them bust down to the first floor of Aincrad, the bottom of the castle and largest floor, in which they crash in the Town of Beginnings where it all began in SAO.

Heathcliff asks, "I believe that you and Kazuto would have déjà vu, Serenity?"

Sailor Cosmos says, "More like a bad memory. A bad memory that I intend to put to bed for good!"

Heathcliff says, "That's left to be seen, but this is the perfect place for all to end."

Sailor Celestial yells out, strongly, "For once, we agree on something." The four of them then continue their three-on-one battle royal with Heathcliff, amazing, fighting off all three opponents at once. At one point, Heathcliff bashes Kazuto in the waist with one swift kick, ducks under a sword swipe from Sailor Celestial, and bashes her in the face with his shield in which she through several buildings before ending up crashing into the town wall causing it to crumble under the sheer force. Heathcliff then spin around and catches Sailor Cosmos in the cheek with the side of his shield causing her to be sent right into Kazuto causing both of them bash through several more building towards the outer edge of Aincrad. However, he then dodges multiple elemental magic assaults from Sailor Celestial only for her to get behind him and swift kick him in the back of the head with her armored boots causing him to fly into the middle of the first floor of Aincrad with a loud 'boom' causing dirt and dust to fly high all around.

Back outside, everyone else can hear the powerful sounds of battle and watching the whole situation on the screen, Goku says, excitedly, "Whoa! What a fight!"

Vegeta responds, "Of course, you fool. They mean business. This is a true battle to the death."

Piccolo says, "They are at the top of their game. One mistake could prove fatal." Back with the fight, they continue on with their intense three-on-one battle and it seems like it is a complete stalemate, but then, when Sailor Celestial clashes her swords with his shield, Heathcliff then ducks under Sailor Celestial's attack causing her to slip forward leaving her vulnerable for a second, however, it is enough time for Heathcliff to impale Sailor Celestial in her unprotected thighs, cutting the muscle tendons while she cries out in great amount of pain from the wound, and causing her to collapse in a heap being unable to stand while her swords drop to the ground due to her losing her grip on them.

Kazuto and Sailor Cosmos gasp in shock and Sailor Cosmos says, "Celestial!"

Sailor Cosmos then charges at Heathcliff and Kazuto shouts out, "Serena, wait!" However, it is too late as she attacks Heathcliff, but she then spins around Sailor Cosmos' right side, bashes her in the back with his shield, and does the same thing to Sailor Cosmos as he did to Sailor Celestial causing her to scream out in pain as her ability to stand is taken away causing her to collapse in a heap on her waist and her swords dropping to the ground when Sailor Cosmos loses her grip on her swords.

Back with the others, Tuxedo Mask shouts out, horrified, "No!" Returning to the fight, Kazuto attacks Heathcliff, but he swings his shield with such force that when Kazuto blocks with his sword, he yelps as he is sent flying backwards while his sword are ripped from his hands and sent flying out of Aincrad itself leaving him quite helpless as Heathcliff prepares for the kill.

Returning to the others, once again, Sailor Star screams out, horrified, "Kirito-kun!"

Back to the fight, Heathcliff tells Kazuto, with a smirk, "Game over this time, Kirito."

As Heathcliff's blade glows as he prepares to swing down on Kazuto, Sailor Celestial shouts out, "Serena, your sword!" Sailor Celestial puts her hand on her Dark Repulser while Sailor Cosmos puts her hand on her Elucidator causing them to glow so brightly that Kazuto's and Heathcliff's vision is render useless for the moment, but Heathcliff doesn't stop as he swings his sword down on the seemly helpless Kazuto. However, Heathcliff hears his sword strike metal and not flesh in which when the light fades away and he can see, Heathcliff find Kazuto holding onto Sailor Celestial's Dark Repulser in one hand and Sailor Cosmos' Elucidator in the other hand with the two swords blocking Heathcliff's sword, but Sailor Celestial's Dark Repulser has a rainbow colored Milky Way Galaxy with golden moon sigil on the hilt while Sailor Cosmos' Elucidator has gained a golden eight-pointed star on the hilt. Kazuto is glowing with a bright silvery-white and rainbow aura as well.

Sailor Celestial's voice booms, **"Big brother, we're with you."**

Sailor Cosmos' voice booms, **"Use our power along with the powers of everyone else to end this."**

Kazuto says, with a grin, "That's the plan. Thank you." Kazuto tells Heathcliff, with a deadly determined look in his eyes and expression, "Okay, Kayaba. It is finally high time that we end this once and for all! This is the TRUE final battle of Sword Art Online and your final end!"

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, starts)

With one mighty yell, Kazuto throws Heathcliff off him and attacks with Dark Repulser in which Heathcliff tries to block with his sword, but when the sword slams onto the shield, Heathcliff is sent flying right into tower containing the main dungeon of this floor of Aincrad where he slammed into it with a terrific 'bang' creating a good sized crater into the wall. Heathcliff then looks to see Kazuto right on him and he barely dodges a powerful swipe that cuts a massive 'slash' into the wall. Kazuto then attacks with a powerful kick which Heathcliff prevents the kick from hitting his body, but the sheer power of the kick sending him flying into the ground where dirt and dust are flung high into the air as a large crater is formed where Heathcliff is hit. Heathcliff leaps out of the crater, but Kazuto is nearly instantly on him and unleashing a powerful assault where he manages to block with his shield and sword, however, only barely. Quickly, Heathcliff is on the complete defensive as Kazuto unleashes an assault of high-speed and high-powered in which Heathcliff is strained to hold back and he can't counterattack Kazuto at all.

Returning with the others, they are seeing this and Ryoutarou says, "Whoa! He is on fire!"

Sailor Pluto says, "He isn't fighting with his power alone. Celestial and Cosmos have added their power as well."

Sailor Uranus says, "No, it isn't just that. Celestial and Cosmos are magnifying his power and making it stronger. His power is growing at an incredible rate!"

Sailor Sun asks, "Wait! Does that mean…?!"

Sailor Uranus says, with a grin, "He has the edge in this fight! Kayaba is completely overwhelmed!"

Sailor Charon says, "Don't be too sure, Uranus. Power, alone, doesn't determine victory in battle and both of them know it." Back with the fight, Kazuto and Heathcliff continue their battle with Heathcliff completely on the defensive with Kazuto making sure that Heathcliff not getting a chance to counter at all. Heathcliff strains to hold back Kazuto in which his armor continues to get chipped away while his power was draining at incredible rate against Kazuto's assault. However, Kazuto charges in for another assault, but Heathcliff smirks as he teleports away causing Kazuto to gasp. Kazuto's 'danger sense' tells him that there is trouble and he looks to see Heathcliff above him and creating an energy wave with a swing of his sword in which it seems to engulf Kazuto creating a massive explosion that creates a massive hole in the bottom side of Aincrad.

Upon seeing this and not seeing Kazuto, Rika, Keiko, and Kotone say, worriedly, "Kirito!"

Hiyori says, worriedly, "Kirito-sama!"

Andrew says, strongly, "There is no way that he could be defeated so easily!" Heathcliff flies out of the smoke and dust and looks for any sign in which his 'danger senses' tells him that there is danger causing him to duck under a sword swipe from Kazuto, who is running on the outside wall of Aincrad itself!

A lot of the others are stunned at this and Yolei asks, flabbergasted, "Is he…running on Aincrad itself?!"

TK says, with a nod, "Yep."

Rika says, with a grin, "That's not a surprise." Heathcliff smirks as they continue to fight all up the outside walls of the floating castle in which their sword blades clashing causing the whole of the floating castle to quake and shake. They continue on with this until they reach the remains of the Ruby Palace while Kazuto leaps up high with one powerful kick, he knocks Heathcliff towards the floor of the Ruby Palace remains which is the only thing remaining of the Ruby Palace.

Kazuto yells out, "This ends now!"

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Kazuto then unleashes the classic 16-hit combo of the Duel Wielding Sword Skill, but unlike his battle with Heathcliff on Floor 75 of SAO, Heathcliff strains the hold back the assault and he barely does so, however, after the fifteenth strike, Kazuto leaps up, Dark Repulser glowing with incredible power, an image of both Sailor Celestial and Sailor Cosmos holding the sword with Kazuto, and the three of them bring the sword down in which Heathcliff blocks with his shield. This time, however, unlike that fight on Floor 75 of SAO, when sword hits the shield, the shield shatters like glass and an energy wave seems to go through Heathcliff causing a massive explosion engulfing both Kazuto and Heathcliff in a ton of smoke, dust, and dirt as the explosion shakes the whole of the floating castle from top to bottom in this explosive ending to the fight.

(Sword Art Online music 'Swordland', Ordinal Scale version, ends)

Everyone else, on the platform that Whis created, floats up to overlook the Ruby Palace remains and Whis says, "They really know how to 'go out with a bang' as they say."

Beerus says, with a nod, "Pretty impressive, I must."

Davis asks, "So, what the heck happened?" Soon after, the smoke, dust, and dirt clear to reveal Kazuto with both Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Celestial by his sides as they see Heathcliff, with his shield gone, and holding his sword standing there. Time seems to pass slowly, but after a few seconds that felt like a few hours, cracks appear on the blade of Heathcliff's sword before it shatters along with Heathcliff's Keyblade armor revealing his red knight's armor which cracks apart as he gasps, coughs out blood, and collapses to the ground on his back with a 'thud'.

Kazuto says, wearily showing that he is exhausted, "As you would say…Kayaba…Game over."

Heathcliff says, weakly, "Indeed, Kirito…You have done well…"

Kazuto says, "It wasn't me alone." Kazuto says, looking at Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Celestial, "And it wasn't just my sisters that helped me. Everyone was there. All of them were together with us. That's a major difference between us and you, Kayaba. You are alone and we are united as one. And that 'sword' was more than strong enough to cut through your shield."

Heathcliff says, "Yes…it is…and together…the cycle is now…compete…our eons…and lifetimes of battles…is finally and truly…done…I can never be…revived…and never return…unless it is something…EXTREME...not of the norm…as you can…however…I greatly suspect that won't happen…now…it is up to you…as the final legacy of Sword Art Online…"

Sailor Celestial says, "We are the final legacy of Sword Art Online, but it is our choice on how that legacy is written and what it means."

Heathcliff says, with a weak smile, "Yes…you are right…allow me to return one part of that legacy…" Heathcliff then takes out the sketchbook and Sailor Celestial uses the Force to bring it back to her hands. Heathcliff says, "Ironic…on how history repeats itself…You have constructed Aincrad over and over again…and over and over again…I take it…"

Sailor Celestial says, shaking her head, "SAO isn't MY Aincrad." Everyone looks at Sailor Celestial and she says, "While SAO was designed from my Aincrad, SAO is YOUR Aincrad not mine. Your Aincrad…No, SAO butchered the true idea and legacy of Aincrad…Aincrad itself is the final victim of Sword Art Online!" Sailor Celestial says, looking at Kazuto and Sailor Cosmos, "Aincrad was a dream…A promise of a new tomorrow…" Sailor Celestial says, looking at Heathcliff, "And you turned it into a legacy of death, sorrow, misery, and pain! I know see that you are share a similar dream. Yeah, my idea of flying to 'greater heights' is the dream of going into the 'new horizon', but it doesn't mean that we are even close to being the same! You used others in order to achieve your dream! I united with others to spread my wings to fly into a new tomorrow! And that's what I intend to do! I don't know what kind of future is out there for me, but I realize there is one and it will be what I decide to make it! It's over, jerk! The 'new horizon' is for us to make, not you! We will see what is beyond that 'next hill' and you won't!"

Sailor Cosmos says, with a nod, "I agree!" Sailor Cosmos says, "And there is one thing that I will do and finally put this bed: I will claim back Aincrad AND Sword Art Online from you!" Everyone looks at Sailor Cosmos and she says, looking at Kazuto and Sailor Celestial, "Aincrad and SAO, once, represented a dream as a guild to a new future and that's the future that I…No, we intend to take back from you." Kazuto and Sailor Celestial smile, but then the whole of the floating castle start to shake and quake as it starts to explode.

Tai asks, confused, "What the heck is that?"

Purple Sister says, "My goodness! The castle! It is falling apart!"

Sailor Mercury says, horrified as she looks through the data from her visor and computer, "The damage has caused its core to become unstable and it will explode with the power of nuclear bomb!"

There are a lot of gasps and a lot of the others say in unison, "WHAT?!" Kazuto, Sailor Cosmos, and Sailor Celestial start to run, but all three of them become weak with Sailor Cosmos becoming Valkyrie Sailor Moon with Sailor Celestial returning to her 'regular' Valkyrie form in which the two Sailor Scouts and Kazuto fall to their knees.

Naruto shouts out, "Get out of there!"

Tuxedo Mask yells out, "Serena!" But just then Ange, riding Villkiss in fight mode, come in, transforms Villkiss into Destroy Mode, and grabs all three of them in which she brings them back to the others.

Sailor Sun says, excitedly, "Ange!"

Ange yells out, seriously, "What are you waiting for?! Let's go!"

Whis says, with a smile, "Allow me." Whis slams his staff into the air and everyone teleport away in which Castle Oblivion vanishes as well. Shortly thereafter, Aincrad crumbles apart before exploding in a massive nuclear-level explosion with Heathcliff smiling before he vanishes into the 'light' of the explosion.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, Castle Oblivion home world**_

In the home world of Castle Oblivion where said castle is now, we are in front of that castle as our heroes and heroines, joined by Minato, Kushina, and Ange, are saying their goodbye to their allies as Whis, Sailor Charon, and Sailor Pluto help create gateways back to their proper universes leaving only our heroes and heroines from Earth, the counterparts to Kazuto, Serena, and Suguha from the Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Dimensions along with the Fusion Dimension Sailor Scouts, Naruto, his parents, Sakura, and Hinata, Ange, Whis, our Keybladers from this universe, and the Hyper Dimension CPUs with Adult Neptune, IF, Compa, and MarvelousAQL.

IF says, "Our friends are now safely back in Hyper Dimension."

Compa says, with a smile, "So, everything is back to the way that it was."

Whis says, "Not exactly. I did mention that the multiverse had to combine several worlds with their Earth, but you can be assured that your Gamindustri isn't one of them."

Neptune says, "Oh, poo! That would make things easier for us to visit! Oh, well! Histy is able to open gateways! Maybe I can convince her to open the doorway by making an excuse that it is boost Shares by going to other worlds."

Noire says, with a sigh, "Seriously, Neptune? You really think Historie will fall for such a ploy? She knows you better than anyone."

Neptune says, "Well, maybe the author will give me a break and give Histy a lapse in judgment."

King Mickey says, with a smile, "Anyway, the worlds, for the moment, are now safe and returning to normal."

Davis asks, "Your majesty, dude, when is 'normal' for any of us?"

Sora (M) says, with a grin, "He does have a point."

Suguha has her arms crossed in front of her and Hiyori asks, "Is something wrong Suguha?"

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Well, being the queen of Kingdom Hearts and 'ruler of all realms' as well as getting the power of deity just doesn't sit right with me."

Riku says, "That's understandable. There are tons of stories throughout the multiverse about those that crave getting their hands on such power, trying for 'godhood', and look what happens."

King Mickey says, "However, Suguha, you were chosen as the one of the 'protectors' of Etherion for a reason, the 'power' that gave birth to everything, for a reason and your crowning as the queen of Kingdom Hearts proves it. You can handle the responsibility of protecting that power and protecting the worlds."

Mina says, pointing to Serena and Kazuto, "Which she must share with these two since Suguha has been crowned the queen, these two are the prince and princess of Kingdom Hearts."

Serena tells Mina, annoyed, "Thanks a lot, Mina-chan."

Tuxedo Mask tells Serena, with a warm smile, "Well, I think that you and your family can handle the responsibility Meatball Head."

Raye says, with a smirk, "Maybe." Serena gives a deep glare at Raye and a few of the others laugh at Serena's annoyance.

Ryoutarou asks, "So, this is it? SAO is really and truly over?"

Sailor Charon says, "It is. With Heathcliff's death, his soul has been eternally cursed to the void. He will go to neither paradise or the underworld in which he can never be revived either again."

There are quite a few shocked looks and Yolei says, stunned, "Whoa…"

TK says, with a nod, "Good way of putting it, Yolei."

Kazuto says, "While Sword Art Online is over, it doesn't mean that its story has ended. However, it is up to us to write the rest of SAO's story."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Gatomon says, "Anyway, I think that it is time for all of us to return to our home worlds."

Naruto says, "Mostly."

Whis tells Naruto, "Not as much as you think, my young friend."

Sakura asks Whis, "What do you mean by that?"

Whis retorts, "You'll see, my dear."

Tai says, curiously, "That's not a bit suspicious."

Vert says, "Anyway, we should start getting back to our world."

Nepgear says, with a smile, "I really want to get started on my newest VR headset." Nepgear tells our heroes and heroines from Earth, "Thank you for the data on the NervGear and Amuspheres. With that, I can truly perfect my VR device and ensure that it is one hundred perfectly safe thanks to all of the information that you gave me."

Ami says, with a smile, "It was no trouble at all, Nepgear."

Vert says, with a smile, "Plus, with the four copies of the VRMMO development program, The Seed, we can get to work on our games for Nepgear's VR device."

Neptune says, "Nepu! Why didn't you say so? This is going to be awesome!"

Whis says, as the top of his staff glows, "Historie, can you be a sweetie and up a gate to your home. Your charges and fellow CPUs are ready to return home." Just then a portal appears in front of the others in which Neptune grabs her sister.

Neptune says, "It has been a blast everyone!" Neptune tells Naruto, "Especially you, Whiskers! I had a real fun time playing that card game with you! It was sweet!"

Adult Neptune says, with a grin, "No joke, Naruto! It was a blast!" Adult Neptune and Neptune blow Naruto a kiss causing Naruto to get a bit nervous while Sakura gives an annoyed look in her eyes while Hinata gets a small 'pang' of jealously, but it quickly fades since she felt that Naruto has that effect on people.

Neptune tells Nepgear, "Come on, Nep Junior. We've got to get back and start work on our virtual reality games to get a real ton of Shares." Nepgear yelps as she is dragged into the gateway with her sister.

Noire yells out, annoyed, "No way, Neptune! My country and I will develop the best VR games that will blow you and everyone else away! Come on, Uni! We've got work to do!" Noire then runs into the portal after Neptune.

Uni sighs and she says, "Anyway, thank you for your help."

Kari tells Uni, with a smile, "We should be saying that Uni."

Uni says, with a grin, "No problem!" Uni then head into the portal after waving goodbye to the others.

Blanc says, "I'm not going to let those two get past my nation and I." Blanc tells her sisters, "Rom. Ram. We need to return home at once. We have work to do to create our own virtual games and make sure that those two don't take our Shares."

Rom says, with a nod, "Okay."

Ram says, excitedly, "This is exciting! We're going to develop games that we can dive into!" After making their goodbyes, Blanc and her siblings enter the portal.

Vert sighs and she says, with a smile, "It looks like we might have another 'Console War' about to happen."

Whis says, "More like 'Game Wars', Lady Vert."

Vert giggles and she says, "Maybe, but I already have the idea for the virtual game that I wish to see."

Whis asks, "A VR version of your top MMO game in Gamindustri: Four Goddess Online."

Vert says, with a sly smile, "My, how did you ever guess? But then again, it isn't surprising that I am the top player after all." Vert gives a 'dreamy look' and she says, "I've always dreamed of 'diving into' my favorite games and now, it looks like my dreams are coming through sooner than I thought. After all, as long as I keep my people believing in me, I shall remain an ageless goddess forevermore."

Whis says, with a nod, "True, my dear."

Vert tells the others, "Anyway, I should be off. If I wish to get my dream to come true, I must get to work right now. Farewell. I hope to meet all of you again." Vert then heads into the portal while Adult Neptune also follows her.

Uzume says, with a grin, "It has been a blast."

IF says, with a smile, "Thanks for taking care of Nep and the others for us."

Compa says, with a smile, "Goodbye." Soon after, Uzume, IF, Compa, and MarvelousAQL head through the gateway which closes behind them after they go through the gateway.

Darien asks the members of the Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ Dimensions, "All you must be preparing to head home too?"

Serene says, with a nod, "Yes, with the Professor gone, we need to rebuild Academia into a respectable dueling academy again. We still have the Shadow Realm invasions to deal with."

Sailor Uranus FD says, "And we also need to help repair the damage to the XYZ Dimension. Hopefully, we can restore our honor as duelists and the honor of our dimension as well."

Kata gives an unsure look and Tsuki tells Kata, "Kata…"

Kata tells Tsuki, "But Tsuki…"

Tsuki says, with a sigh, "It won't bring him back and he wouldn't want me to brood over him forever."

Kata says, "You have a point."

Suguha says, "At least, you are back together." Suguha's Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts nod at that.

Serenity says, with a grin, "Anyway, our friends and family must be really worried about us."

Kuro says, with a nod, "No joke, sis."

Kazuto says to his counterpart, "And I bet Asuna's counterpart from your world would like to see you too."

Lea says, with a grin, "I'll bet." Kazuto's Fusion Dimension counterpart gives a wild blush from that.

Whis says, with a smile, "Before you head out, I think that you should take these people with you." Whis points in one direction and everyone looks to see four orbs of light coming down in which they land and take the forms of none other than Diabel, Sachi, Aaron, and Yugo.

There are gasps of shock and Kazuto asks stunned, "Diabel? Sachi?"

Suguha asks, stunned, "Aaron? Yugo?"

Aaron says, with a smile, "I guess so?"

Ryoutarou asks, stunned, "But how?"

Sora (M) asks, "Riku, do you think…?"

Riku says, with a nod, "Yes, I do, Sora. Kingdom Hearts."

Whis says, with a smile, "It is a bit more complicated than that. Let's just say that the dimension fusion and the restoration of the multiverse is a factor."

Ryoutarou says, "Does it really matter? This is a miracle."

Rika asks, "Okay, they are alive now, but they were dead, right?"

Diabel says, "Your friend is right. We have been dead. Our original bodies have long been cremated."

Aaron says, with a weak smile, "It would be weird if we just came back like that."

Sachi says, with a sigh, "Yes, it would."

Andrew says, with a nod, "I've got to agree. Four people that died months to years ago in SAO. People would be freaking out if they just reappeared."

Amara says, with a nod, "No kidding. And since they aren't undead, they could end as you know what to find out how they have returned to life or on the theory that they are clones or something like that."

Plenty of the others become nervous at those words and Keiko says, nervously, "Scary…"

Yolei says, nervously, "No kidding, Keiko."

Serena says, "It doesn't mean that you shouldn't come home!"

Diabel asks, "But since we are dead, we don't have anything to come home to, right?"

Kazuto says, "Maybe…Or maybe not. It is up to you to decide that. You have new lives and it is up to you on how to spend them. It is true. You can't return to your old lives anymore, that's true, but it doesn't mean that you can't start new lives back at home."

Sachi says, amazed, "Kirito…"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Kirito-kun is right. The path may be difficult, but you have this wonderful second chance given by this miracle. You shouldn't waste it."

Aaron says, with a smile, "You have a point, Lady Asuna."

Suguha says, "And you can be assured that we will help in any way that we can."

Sachi says, with a smile, "Thank you."

Diabel tells Kazuto, "Kirito, I really don't know how to thank you for what you have done to keep player base united in completing the game."

Kazuto says, "I didn't set out to be the villain…or should I say, scapegoat."

Diabel says, "My bad. It was actually my duty if the first boss fight failed."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I figured that much. It is why that you took a name that meant 'fiend'."

Diabel says, with a grin, "I'm not surprised, Kirito." Diabel says, "Anyway, I know that I said this, but I'm sorry for having you to do it. I knew that I could out on you since I figured that you were the other one that talked to Argo about how many of us, former beta testers, were left."

Kazuto smiles at Diabel and he says, "Well, it's over now." Kazuto then looks at Sachi and he says, "Sachi…"

Sachi tells Kazuto, with a smile, "It's okay, Kirito. You did read my message, didn't you?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah…"

Sachi says, with a weak smile, "And it is okay with what happened with the others. They let the darkness consume them and I hope that they are at piece."

Kazuto says, nodding his head, "Same here, Sachi."

Suguha tells Yugo, "Yugo…"

Yugo tells Suguha, "I already know, Suguha. Yuuko…made her choice. Hopefully, she will find peace."

Suguha says, "I hope so, too, Yugo."

Davis tells Sora (M), "Thanks for your help, bro."

Sora (M) says, "No problem."

Ange says, "Anyway, we should get going." Soon after, the Fusion Dimension Sailor Scouts and the Fusion, Synchro, and XYZ counterparts of Serena, Suguha, and Kazuto head back to their versions of Earth while our heroes and heroines prepare to head back to their Earth via their own gateways.

Asuna asks, "What about the Enterprise?"

Darien says, "They are most likely heading back right now."

Tai says, "We had Washu take the last of people from Makoto-san's world."

Minato says, "For some reason, the last one of them willing surrendered."

Sakura asks, curiously, "They did?"

Minato says, with a nod, "Yes. And I can understand if you feel suspicious about that. I told Washu and the others to inform Makoto-san of that fact."

Kazuto says, nodding in understand, "That's a very good idea."

Yolei says, "Come on, Makoto-san and his friends are smart people. I doubt that they can be surprised so easily."

Ken says, "True, Yolei. But…"

Yolei says, "Anyway, let's head back. Whis-dono said that our world has been 'changed' since it was merged with other worlds to stabilize it and our universe. We need to find out what's changed."

Matt says, "Good point. We need to find out what worlds were merged with our own and how it is changed our world as well as possibly its history."

Whis says, with a smile, "Do not worry. There hasn't been a radical change to your world or its history as well as the histories of the worlds merged with it. There are slight differences due to them adapting to each other, but I'm sure that you will see that for yourselves."

Tai says, annoyed, "That's not nice and vague."

Davis yells out, excitedly, "Okay, catch you later!"

Sora (M) says, with a grin, "Hope so, Davis!"

Kazuto says, "Goodbye and good luck on your missions."

King Mickey says, "Thank you and good luck to you too."

Kairi says, with a smile, "I hope that we see each other again."

Hiyori says, with a smile, "Same here, Kairi." Soon enough, everyone, minus Whis and the Keybladers, vanish through the gateways before Whis teleports himself away as well, but before they go through, Kazuto and Serena look to see themselves in their SAO avatars of Kirito and Usagi in which they wave at them before Suguha's ALO avatar, Leafa, appears and guides them to the friends that were part of SAO, in their SAO avatars, causing them to smile at this as they went through the gateway with the others that went to Earth.

Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, and King Mickey look at Castle Oblivion and Riku says, "Now, we have our own mission to complete."

Sora (M) says, "Xehanort is gone, right? We still need to find King Mickey's friend in the 'dark world' and find a way to restore his friend sleeping in there."

Riku tells Sora (M), "Xehanort seems to be gone, Sora…"

Sora (M) and Kairi get confused and Kairi asks, "Didn't we see Organization Thirteen get destroyed?"

Riku says, "My heart tells me that he isn't gone. Remember, his Heartless took me over once and he was inside of me until I restored back to normal after the true Ansem the Wise's invention exploded. Xehanort's Heartless may be gone from inside of me, but I still have a 'connection' to him. A 'link'."

King Mickey asks Riku, "And that 'link' is still 'active'?"

Riku says, with a nod, "Yeah. Xehanort found a way to survive." The Keyblader group gasp in shock and Riku says, "We still may have a Keyblade War to fight."

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Kingdom Hearts universe, The World that Never Was**_

Back in the World that Never Was, the headquarters of Organization XIII, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII are assembled together.

Xigbar says, "Well, that was freaking close."

Saix says, "Indeed."

Xemnas says, "It seems we have underestimated Master Heathcliff."

Master Xehanort says, "It seems so. However, this doesn't stop our plans in the least."

Xigbar asks, "Didn't Kingdom Hearts choose its 'royal family'?"

Master Xehanort says, with a grin, "True. However, it doesn't mean that shouldn't be careful. Anyone can 'usurp their throne'." Master Xehanort and plenty of his Organization XIII give wicked smiles at this statement.

 _ **September 2025 (Earth time), Danganronpa universe**_

Within the Danganronpa universe, Makoto, Byakuya, and Kyoko are on Jabberwock Island and discussing something.

Kyoko says, "With him, he is the last."

Byakuya says, "I don't like it. I have to agree with what Minato-san said. He gave up too easily."

Makoto says, "It could be possible that he broke through Junko's brainwashing."

Byakuya says, with a sigh, "And you have to be so naïve, Makoto." Makoto rubs his head, nervously, and Byakuya says, "Anyway, we have other things to worry about. Future Foundation is still looking for them."

Makoto says, with a smile, "Thankfully, they don't know that they are here."

Byakuya says, "True. However, they aren't stupid. We aren't going to tell them anything, but they may figure it out."

Makoto says, with a nod, "Yes. The leadership already knows about our friends from the other universes and all of them heading off into other worlds to spread despair."

Kyoko says, "And despite knowing that they are also victims of Junko like the rest of the world, they are still going to destroy them as they feel that they have no choice."

Makoto says, "I believe that's wrong. Junko stole their lives and used them as pawns for her own sick games. We need to help them." Makoto says, with a sigh, "Through I don't feel that it is the best way."

Byakuya tells Makoto, "You can't just snap your fingers and return them to the people that they once were, Makoto."

Makoto says, with a sigh, "I know that Byakuya. I just don't feel putting all of my hopes on this one. Despite all of the security measures that we added and the enhancement of the Neo World Program thanks to the VR and VR programming from our friends from the other world gave us, it doesn't mean that our version of the Cardinal System can't be 'hacked' or suffer errors."

Kyoko says, "True, Makoto. Which is why you included those 'failsafe' in the first place."

Makoto says, "I hope so, Kyoko." Deep within Jabberwock Island, we head into the room containing the pods connected to the computer for the virtual reality program to reverse the brainwashing on the Remnants of Despair and when we look at the many screens, we find that one of them turn to static before showing Monokuma's face before returning to 'normal'.

 _ **September 2025, Earth, Tokyo**_

On top of the rooftops of Tokyo, our heroes and heroines are looking over it with various looks on their faces.

Patamon says, "It doesn't look much different."

TK says, with a nod, "Yeah, it doesn't, but…"

Matt asks TK, "You feel it too, don't you?"

TK says, with a nod, "Yeah. Matt."

Amara says, "I think that all of us do."

Kotone asks Kazuto, "Kazuto?"

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yeah, Kotone. This is a brand new world."

Andrew asks, "What do you think is in store for us?"

Kazuto says, with a smile, "I don't know, but we're ready to face it head on." Plenty of the others smile and nods their heads in agreement. Some distance away, Sailor Charon is watching over them all.

Sailor Charon says, "That you might be, your prince. However, while Sword Art Online is truly over, your journey may have only truly begun and the path ahead of you might be most painful…" Sailor Charon then looks at her staff which is projecting images, only Sailor Charon can see, where it is showing various scenes including our heroes and heroines in their ALO avatars with a group of strange humanoid armored figures facing off against a cloaked figure and a long black haired and black clothed masked teenage girl, a dark and sinister armored figure removing their helmet to show Davis is the dark and sinister armored figure, multiple and different versions of our heroes and heroines assembled together, Aincrad being reassembled from nothingness, and finally, our Sailor Scouts facing off against a creature that looks like the New 52 version of Doomsday. The future is clay and has yet to be 'molded', but it seems that more battles may be coming for our heroes and heroines in that future.

And in the skies over the city of Tokyo, there is strange 'glowing orb' and a familiar female voice says, in a ghostly echoing tone, "Suguha…"

 **End Chapter 69**

And there we go! Wasn't that epic everyone? I think that brings an incredible end to all of the world traveling and stuff! I know that a few of you may have complaints about a few elements of this chapter like with what happened with Darth Sidious for example. Well, I think that Darth Sidious is a great villain, but since he is such a 'great villain', I really 'don't like' the guy and personally, I thought it was funny for him to be bested so easily. Just the way that I feel. Anyway, however, just because all of the world traveling is done, doesn't mean that this story is done. Oh, no! Did you forget that our heroes and heroines still have 'unfinished business' in ALO? There are still a few 'loose ends' to finish up in this story. I hope that you will keep reading until the end, folks. Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	70. New World, Old ALO Story

Well, the big battle is over, but like I said before, this doesn't mean that the story is going to end. Our group still have things to finish up like their adventures in ALO and Svart Alfheim for example. And as you know, our heroes' and heroines' Earth have been merged with several other worlds. So, what is in store for them in this 'new world'? You already know this, but you are going to have to read and find out, folks! Now, I know that I do this in every chapter, but I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 70: New World, Old ALO Story**

 _ **September 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

In the virtual skies of Alfheim Online AKA ALO, we find many of our heroes and heroines in their ALO avatars flying through the skies of Svart Alfheim and to be more specific, the cold icy skies of Flosshilde, the Ring of Ice in which Leafa has a massive smile on her face.

Asuna tells Leafa, with a smile, "You seem to be excited Leafa-chan."

Leafa asks, with a smile, "Am I that obvious?"

Lisbeth tells Leafa, with a grin, "With the way that you are flying around with that big smile on your face, it isn't surprising that we noticed."

Leafa says, with a giggle, "I guess not."

Dai says, with a grin, "It just feels good to be flying again in ALO."

Akari says, with a smile, "You said it, Dai-kun."

Miyako says, with a nod, "No joke."

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"To be honest, I feel the same way. And it isn't surprising considering all that we have been through to be adventuring ALO. It is also nice to be back in a familiar world especially since our world has undergone some 'changes'."_

Flashback; Earlier in the same month

Right now, we are at the ruins of Whirlpool where we find our heroes and heroines joined up with Minato, Kushina, Naruko, Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and other survivors of Arzenal are looking at the whole of the place.

Hilda says, "What a dump."

Kushina glares at Hilda and she says, with a deadly tone in her voice, "This is the remains on my home, you know."

Hilda gives a winch on that and Vivian says, with a grin, "Watch out, Hilda. You don't want to make Naruto's mom mad."

Ange says, with a smirk, "No kidding."

Hilda glares at Ange and Sakura says, "Anyway, I think that this is a good place to start."

Just then Washu's voice booms, "We think so too!" Everyone looks to see Tenchi, Washu, Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, Diabel, Sachi, Yugo, and Aaron.

Yugo says, "This is pretty amazing."

Aaron says, with a nod, "I agree."

Diabel says, with a grin, "It is pretty amazing that a world that's part of our world's manga has become a part of our own world."

Yolei says, amazed, "I can't believe that Naruto's world merged with ours and he is still a famous manga character still."

Trista says, "Remember what Whis said. Due to the 'dimension fusion', since our world was at the center of it, our world had to be fused with several others in order reestablish balance in the multiverse. Naruto's world was one of those worlds and the Elemental Countries are now part of our Earth, but they are in a similar situation like Lyusula. They exist in a 'space-time plane' different from the rest of the Earth, but they exist on the same planet now."

Amara says, "Yeah, but we still have the manga based on this place and Naruto's life…up until he, Sakura, and Hinata joined us that is."

Sakura says, "And based on our new memories and 'other information', the story of Naruto, Hinata, and I joining up with you is pretty much the same. However, the Queen's Gate doesn't bring them into another universe, it just creates a 'path' into Elemental Countries."

Trista says, "Which is highly probable since while the Elemental Countries, now, is part of Earth, it is technically 'another world' within our very planet."

Tusk asks, "So, the merger just made 'basic adjustments' to your histories to accommodate the merger, right?"

Izzy says, with a nod, "That's basically the short end of it, Tusk."

Rika says, looking at Suguha, "Well, what's changed the most is that Suguha doesn't have a vampire ancestor anymore."

Suguha says, annoyed, "Don't remind me about my 'monster history', Rika."

Amara asks Trista, "Can you get what happened in this case, Trista?"

Trista responds, "It seems like Suguha's Earth history has been slightly rewritten in which she doesn't have a vampiric ancestor, but her Earth history hasn't been changed at all. From what I can tell, it seems like our princess was 'infected' by some kind of 'gene virus' that added her vampire attacker's DNA to her own which now has been purified due to what happened at the battle at the Keyblade Graveyard and combining her power with Kingdom Hearts to restore the multiverse."

Michelle asks, "Could it cause a problem?"

Trista says, shaking her head, "No, her current history has been so well-adjusted that it won't cause any temporal anomalies in the long run."

Suguha says, "Well, excuse me if I don't feel thankful of not being 'part monster' anymore."

Kotone tells Suguha, "Well, none of us felt that you were 'part monster', Suguha."

Suguha tells Kotone, with a smile, "Yeah, I know. Thanks, Kotone."

Minato asks Kushina, "Anyway, are you sure about this?"

Kushina tells Minato, "More than ever, sweetie. I intend to rebuild Whirlpool and reestablish the Uzumaki homeland as the 'gateway' between the Elemental Countries and the rest of Earth. I don't trust the Leaf anymore." Kushina tells Minato, "Sorry, Minato-kun…"

Minato tells Kushina, "Don't be, Kushina-chan. I can understand why. I should have given Sarutobi orders to keep Naruto's status as the 'container' for the Kyuubi…Kurama hidden as yours and Mito's 'status' were."

Kushina tells Minato, annoyed, "Baka! Enough with the 'pity party'! You did forget that it was certain people that wanted to control our son and our legacies that did it. And in this 'new timeline', they are still dead and gone." Kushina says, "However, I'm still disappointed in Tsunade."

Minato says, with a nod, "And I'm ashamed of Jiraiya and Kakashi."

Naruto tells his parents, "Whoa! Whoa! Pops! Mom! Give it a rest! It is done and over with, believe it!"

Minato says, with a nod, "Yes, you are right, Naruto."

Kushina says, with a nod, "Yes." Kushina looks at Ange, Tusk, Vivian, and the others from Arzenal and she says, "And thank you for joining us."

Ange says, "No problem." Ange says, looking at Serena, Suguha, Hinata, Asuna, and Kari, "We're grateful for the offer of living in Japan, but while we are just like the rest of the humans of this Earth, with what happened on our Earth, we don't want to depend on others. We want to build our own futures with our own hands."

Hilda says, with a grin, "Got that right, princess."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Wait! If Naruto's world is part of our world and its history, now, what about the time that we went to Elemental Countries when it was another world at the time when we were looking for Suguha, Serena, Hinata, Asuna, and Kari?"

Yolei says, "Who, by the way, were also here before we got here looking for them."

Joe says, "You and Keiko has a point, Yolei. In our 'new history' does that mean that all of us went home."

Trista responds, "Actually, from what the Gates of Time tell me, what happened in that situation seems to be considered an 'alternate history' that no longer exists."

Tai asks, "Alternate history?"

Rini says, "Just call it a 'temporal paradox', Tai."

Cody asks Rini, "You mean that it is something like if you came back using the Gates of Time and change a part of history causing you to vanish from history?"

Rini gives a shiver of fear and she says, a bit nervously, "Yeah, you can say that."

Darien says, a bit nervously, "That happened to Rini and us before."

Hotaru says, "We don't want to talk about it."

Davis says, "Don't blame you."

Naruto asks, "Wait! If us coming back to the Elemental Countries before it was part of Earth is an event that no longer supposed to have happened…?"

Serena tells Naruto, with a smile, "Take from us, Naruto. Think about time travel and all that goes with it too much and you are going to get a headache."

Raye says, with a smirk, "So says the Meatball Head."

Serena gives Raye an annoyed look and Kazuto says, with a nod, "I think that it is for the best."

Suguha tells Aaron, "Are you sure about this Aaron?"

Aaron says, with a nod, "Yes. Remember, I died in SAO and by now, my original body has been cremated and my ashes put in a family tomb or some kind of grave."

Diabel says, "Our old lives are over and now, we have new lives to live. And while Yugo has decided to keep his original name, I think that the three of us should take on the names of our avatars in SAO since these new lives are what they are based upon."

Kazuto asks Sachi, "Are you okay with this Sachi?"

Sachi says, with a nod, "I am Kirito…I mean Kazuto."

Kazuto tells Sachi, with a smile, "It's okay. It is understandable Sachi."

Sachi replies, with a smile, "Thank you. And yes, I think that it is for the best. My 'old life' is over and there is no going back."

Kazuto tells Sachi, with a smile, "I understand Sachi. We'll make sure to visit you as we are able."

Sachi says, with a warm smile, "Thank you, Kirito. I hope that you and the others have a happy future ahead."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Same here with you, Diabel, and the others, Sachi. And maybe you can join us on ALO."

Sachi says, with a smile, "Maybe…"

Washu says, with a grin, "And with the equipment that I have, it will be possible! I've already got satellite systems and tech that can you connect with the satellites and 'cyberverse' through the space-time barrier."

Minato tells Washu, "Thank you, Washu-san."

Washu says, with a grin, "No big for the greatest genius in the universe…No, the multiverse!"

Washu gives her 'proud laugh' and Ryoko says, annoyed, "Here we go again."

Ayeka says, annoyed, "For once, we agree on something."

Hilda asks Ange, "Anyway, princess, are you sure that you want to do this? You won't be a princess anymore, right?"

Kushina says, "Not if I adopt her as a member of my royal family."

With those words, a lot of the others look at Kushina in surprise and Minato asks, shocked, "What?!"

Ange says, shocked and surprised, "Hey, I'm not one of you! I can't do the things that you do!"

Kushina responds, with a shrug, "So? You can't use chakra, but Daimyo and their family don't usually fight wars, personally, anyway. Plus, you have the spirit of the Uzumaki in you. You would fight right in with that spirit of yours."

Vivian asks, "So, Ange is a lot like your people?"

Kushina says, with a smile, "Yep. She has that fiery spirit in her."

Salia says, nervously, "Oh no."

Kushina tells Ange, "Welcome to the family, Ange." Before Ange could protest, Kushina walks away and Ange glares at Naruto.

Naruto asks, shocked and with a nervous expression, "What?"

Minato tells Naruto, "That's your mother, Sochi."

Naruto says, with a sigh, "Believe it, dad." Minato, Hinata, Sakura, and Suguha comfort Naruto.

Sakura says, with a smile, "Look on the bright side. You are going to have another sister, your majesty."

Naruto tells Sakura, annoyed, "Very funny, Sakura." Kurama giggles in Naruto's mind and Naruto yells out, annoyed, **"Can it, fuzzball!"** Instead of lashing out at Naruto mentally, Kurama is thinking of ways to use this to tease and even blackmail Naruto like never before.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present and in ALO, our heroes and heroines that are ALO players are flying through the skies of Flosshilde in their virtual avatars and Leafa thinks in her mind, _"It was shocking to learn that Naruto's world has become part of our own and yet, 'his world' is still a famous anime and manga, but then again, it is like Trista and Rini said about paradoxes and such. If you let them get to you, they'll get over your head. Personally, I'm just glad that I'm not part-vampire anymore. However, the story of my vampirism is still quite vague and it gets me wondering."_

Leafa shakes her head and focuses on the 'task' at hand in which Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Soon enough, we found out that not only the Elemental Countries have merged with Earth, but we found out that our world is no longer the 'Standard Dimension', but it is now called the PENDULUM Dimension in which Pendulum Summoning is more common these day, however, the 'new history' says that Pendulum Summoning has been introduced around the same time as XYZ Summoning which was around during the two years of SAO. But what was more shocking was when we learned how it was introduced!"_

Flashback; Earlier in the same month

Within Crown Fruit Arcade, our heroes and heroines are assembled within the hidden base of the Sailor Scouts within the arcade and plenty of them had serious looks on their faces.

Tai asks Trista, "Are you sure about this Trista?"

Trista says, with a nod, "Yes, Tai."

Cody says, "So, it seems like our dimension is no longer than the 'Standard Dimension', but it has been reborn as the PENDULUM Dimension."

Yolei says, "It seems quite obvious since we've seen a lot of other people using duel disks that use the Real Solid Vision system and dueling with Pendulum cards."

Asuna asks, "But how?"

Kazuto says, "Based on what I read, the Real Solid Vision system appeared around the same time as XYZ Monster cards were introduced which is when Pendulum cards were introduced."

Ami says, typing in front of the main computer, "I also found that it is said that it was none other than Yusei Fudo that developed the Real Solid Vision system."

Mina says, "Well, that's not too surprising."

Ami says, "Well, here is something that might surprise you." Everyone looks at Ami in which they see Serena's and Suguha's pictures and Ami says, "It says here that Serena and Suguha are the founders of Pendulum Summoning."

There are gasps and/or surprised looks of shock in which Suguha and Serena yell out in unison, "What?!"

Suguha asks, curiously, "Could you mind running that by us again?"

Ami says, "Based on what I can see, in our world's 'new history', Suguha and Serena sent the ideas of Pendulum Summoning to Industrial Illusions and they were the first ones to receive Pendulum cards."

Serena says, "Wait! In our world's 'new history', Pendulum Summoning came out when XYZ Monster cards were brought out and I was stuck in SAO during that time."

Darien says, "Well, it doesn't mean that you can't be considered the founders of Pendulum Summoning since it seems you and Suguha were the ones that created the idea…at least in this 'new world'."

Amara says, "Hold up! There is also something else! Suguha and Serena didn't meet in this life until she used the NervGear that she took from one of her friends to come to SAO."

Ami says, with a nod, "And that's still true. Both of them had developed the idea separately and didn't know each about. It still happened the same way as the 'original timeline' of our universe's timeline based on what I could find out."

Davis says, with a smirk while looking at Serena and Suguha, "It means that you, two, are famous."

Serena says, slapping herself in the forehead, "Oh, great."

Suguha says, with a sigh, "Took the words right out of my mouth, sis."

Ami says, "Well, the Real Solid Vision system and Pendulum Summoning are still new and they aren't wide-spread yet."

Tai says, "And that's the word 'yet'. With something like Pendulum Summoning and Real Solid Vision, it is going to be like gangbusters soon enough."

Matt says, with a nod, "I hear you, Tai."

Cody says, "And most likely, there are going to be 'Action Duels' like the ones that we faced."

Ami says, "Actually, they are already starting."

The others look at Ami in surprise and Lita asks Ami, amazed, "They are?"

Ami says, with a nod, "Yusei is said to have developed the Real Solid Vision system, but he, Jack Atlas, and Crow Hogan have developed Actions Duels working in conjunction with Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions."

Mina asks, "Wasn't Kayaba the one that founded the 'theory' for Real Solid Vision that Yusei used for his Real Solid Vision research?"

Darien says, "It might be the same in this 'new timeline'."

Ken asks Ami, "What about Action Duels?"

Ami says, "Based on what we know, they have just started using them in Neo Domino City, so, it hasn't spread beyond it yet. In fact, Yusei, Jack, and Crow have been rumored to start a Turbo Duel version of Action Duels."

Mina says, with a smile, "Sounds like a pretty cool idea."

Davis says, nodding his head in agreement, "Yeah."

Asuna says, "It doesn't seem like too much has changed, but there is still plenty to get used to in this 'new world'."

Rika says, holding her head, "Not to mention the new memories racking through our brains."

Suguha says, holding her head, "No kidding, Rika. I'm still suffering from the headaches that it is causing us."

Tai says, holding his head, "And we're still getting more new memories to adjust to the new 'timeframe'."

Davis says, nodding his head while winching, "While nothing much has extremely changed, it still annoying with all of these 'new details' going around in our heads."

Suguha asks Hiyori, "Are you okay, Hiyori?"

Hiyori responds, with a smile, "I'm okay, Suguha."

Kotone says, "It is going to take a bit of time for us to adjust to the 'new state' of our world."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "I have to agree, Kotone."

Asuna asks, "Is that truly it?" Everyone looks at Asuna and she asks, "Is this the true and final end for Sword Art Online?"

Kazuto tells Asuna, with a smile, "I can understand why you would say that question, Asuna. We thought that it was over before when we completed the 'death game'. To be honest…"

Asuna says, with a smile, "I already know Kirito-kun. Part of you was still the 'Black Swordsman of SAO' and Serena-chan was still Usagi-chan in many ways."

There are plenty of looks of surprise and/or confusion and Kazuto asks, surprised, "You knew?"

Asuna tells Kazuto, with a smile, "Of course, Kirito-kun. Why wouldn't I know? And Serena-chan is like a sister to me."

Lita asks, looking at Serena confused, "Huh?"

Serena says, with a nervous smile, "It…"

Darien tells Serena, "Even after SAO, at least the 'death game' ended, part of you felt like it was still going and you weren't Serena, but 'White Valkyrie' of SAO." Serena looks at Darien in surprise and Darien tells Serena, with a warm smile, "Meatball Head, I've known you for two lifetimes, you really think that I couldn't tell?"

Serena says, nervously, "I guess not."

Amara says, with a smile, "Thought so."

Hotaru asks Amara, "What do you mean Amara-papa?"

Shion says, plainly, "For Kazuto and Serena, they didn't feel like SAO had really ended in which they still felt that they were Kirito and Usagi of SAO."

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Yeah, you're right." Kazuto says, looking at Suguha, "Even through Sugu had 'beaten' Kayaba at the Ruby Palace, which nearly cost her everything, I felt something was left…unfinished. Even after we got back, recovered, and started to get back to our lives, here, I felt I was being Kazuto Kirigaya, again, but part of me still felt like the 'Black Swordsman of SAO'."

Kotone says, "What we went through in SAO is part of who we are."

Serena says, with a nod, "We know, Kotone. But even through the 'death game' finished, SAO didn't feel completely done. And it was more confirmed to us when Kayaba was revived. That's when I…when we knew that the 'death game' was over, but SAO had just begun for us."

Kazuto says, taking Asuna's hand, "However, not anymore. For us, it is truly over. SAO is truly over." Asuna warmly smiles at Kazuto in which Keiko and Rika have their eyebrows twitch when they see Asuna and Kazuto holding hands in which Serena nuzzles with Darien.

Serena says, with a warm smile, "The Black Swordsman and White Valkyrie can finally put their swords to rest."

Suguha says, with a smile, "True, but it doesn't mean that the story of SAO is done yet." Suguha says, taking out the lost childhood sketchbook that she got back from Kayaba, "We have yet to write down the story of SAO's legacy, but it is OUR legacy to write, not Kayaba's."

Kazuto says, with a smile, "Yes, you're right, Sugu." Plenty of the others smile and nod their heads in agreement with Suguha.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

In the skies of Flosshilde, our heroes and heroines are flying in their ALO fairy avatars in which Usagi thinks in her mind, _"SAO is finally and truly over, but it's story isn't complete. We still have the story of its legacy to write about and I intend to make sure we will write that story, not Kayaba."_

Yuuki says, looking at Leafa, "You are really enjoying flying, aren't you? You are really having fun!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah, I guess so."

Agil says, with a grin, "Not surprising."

Klein sneezes and he asks, "Can we hurry this up?"

Lisbeth says, annoyed, "Oh, don't be a big baby, Klein!"

Minako says, "It is a good thing that we finally got rid of the limit of how high we can fly."

Makoto says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Miyako says, nodding her head in agreement, "Yeah, it was a real pain in the butt!"

Asuna says, "Yes, it wasn't easy."

Kirito thinks in his mind, looking at a familiar red-haired female leprechaun player, _"And we learned quite a few things about someone…"_

Flashback; Earlier the month of September

In Flosshilde, the group is standing on what looks like a frozen waterfall.

Agil says, "What the? The waterfall is frozen."

Dai says, "Not surprising since we are in a place that's just like Iceland or the North Pole, bro."

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "It is frozen solid. It won't probably budge even if we all attack it."

Hida says, "Probably not, Lisbeth."

Sam says, "I don't think that attacks are used to open this barrier."

Miyako asks, "You think that we need a special item?"

Sam says, with a nod, "Most likely."

Alicia asks, "Maybe we can try that item that we got earlier?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good idea, Alicia."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "It is worth a try. Hey, Klein!"

Klein says, using his menu to materialize what looks like an old fashion lantern of some kind, "You got it! I'm going to chuck this thing inside!" Klein throws that lantern onto the ice barrier and the ice starts to melt with massive amounts of steam coming out from it.

Strea says, "Turns out that it was an ice melting item!" When the steam dispels, they see a massive hole in the ice barrier where they see ruins from the hole in the ice barrier.

Yuuki says, excitedly, "Look! There are ruins behind the ice!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Let's go have a look!"

Dai says, excitedly, "Last one in the leader of the Salamanders!"

Akari giggles and she asks, slyly, "Really, Dai-kun?"

Taichi says, with a grin, "He has a point." The group enters the ruins and fights all of the monsters in the ruins dungeon without too much trouble.

When they get to a door, Minako says, excitedly, "All too easy!"

Makoto says, with a sly grin, "No joke, girlfriend!" Just then Kirito and Usagi stop in their tracks and they gain serious looks on their faces.

Mamoru asks, "What's wrong?"

Usagi says, "My Search Skill is detecting a lot of other players coming in behind us fast."

Sinon asks, "Could it be…?"

Kirito says, "Sumeragi's party is following us!" Kirito and Usagi turn behind them and when the others do, Sumeragi and a group of Shamrock players walk up.

Dai says, "Well, look what at the dragons spit out."

Miyako asks, curiously, "Seriously?"

Dai glares at Miyako and Sumeragi says, "Kirito the Spriggan! It looks like you and your friends are doing well for yourselves."

Kirito asks, with a smirk, "We meet again. How about that duel you promised me earlier?"

Plenty of the others look at Kirito in shock and Asuna asks, surprised, "Kirito-kun?"

Sumeragi says, "We're clearing a dungeon! Let's see who can clear the dungeon first! That will be the challenge!"

Dai tells Sumeragi, "What's the matter big guy? You probably heard of our skills and you don't want a butt kicking thanks to our top notch duel wielders in which we have a few of them."

Usagi asks, annoyed, "Seriously?"

Sumeragi tells Kirito, as Kirito draws his swords, "Very well, if you wish to fight so badly…" Sumeragi draws his sword and the two of them start to fight.

Philia says, concerned, "Kirito!"

Lisbeth says, with a sigh, "You know how it is with him, Philia." Plenty of the others can't help to sigh in agreement as Kirito and Sumeragi are battling hard with Sumeragi using his katana while Kirito using his twin swords.

At one point, both of them are breathing heavily and Sumeragi says, "You're rather formidable."

Kirito says, with a determined tone, "We're not done yet!"

Sumeragi retorts, "I shall acknowledge your strength and valor. However, we move as a unit and clearing this dungeon takes priority for the time being."

Kirito says, annoyed, "But…"

Sumeragi replies, interrupting, "But I have said it before: We can make a competition of who clears the dungeon first."

Rain races out from the others and she says, "Kirito!"

Usagi says, concerned, "Hold on, Rain!"

Sumeragi says, seeing Rain, "Hold you! You are Rain! Rain the Liar?"

Plenty of the others give shocked looks and Kirito asks, "What?"

Taichi asks, curiously, "Rain the Liar?"

Rain laughs nervously and she says, "Oh, I've stepped in it now."

Tomoe asks, "What's going on?"

Kirito asks Rain, "Rain, do you know these people? And what does he mean by 'liar'?"

Sumeragi states, plainly, "I see. You are guiding these pests, are you?"

Usagi asks, "What's he talking about Rain?"

Sumeragi responds, "Not long ago, she lied to and deceived our members worming her way into Shamrock. We expelled her from the guild when the truth came to light. Which means that she continued to use the gap between her discharge from the guild and the official de-registration to steal our information."

There are surprised looks and Mizuno thinks in her mind, _"Wait…!"_

Rain says, nervously, "No! No! Well, the cat is out of the bag."

Kirito says, surprised, "Rain…"

Rain says, nervously, "I'm sorry, Kirito. I really put a damper on the clearing party…"

Sumeragi says, "Well, it is certain not FAIR, but it is one method of clearing. We were also at a disadvantage, having been infiltrated."

Kirito says, "We know what you want. We will briefly retreat from the area…"

There are plenty of shocked looks and Makoto yells out, stunned, "Seriously, Kirito?!"

Dai yells out in protest, "No way!"

Kirito says, ignoring Makoto's and Dai's protest, "We will do that if you overlook Rain's transgressions."

There are more shocked looks from the others and Sumeragi says, "I will do no such thing. Just moments ago, I did say that I recognize that such a strategy is valid. If you all wish to forfeit the challenge that I proposed, well, that's your choice. We'll be simply one step closer to setting foot in the new area."

Haruka thinks in his mind, annoyed, _"That guy has got some nerve! When did we ever agree to his challenge in the first place?!"_

Sumeragi says, "If we are done here, just get out of my sight."

Kirito says, "Come on, Rain. Let's go back to town."

Usagi tells the others, "We should retreat for now." Quite a few of the others wanted to protest, but they decide to keep their mouths shut as our heroes and heroines leave the dungeon in order to return back to town.

Flashback; Back in Ryne

Return to Ryne, the 'main city' in Svart Alfheim, our group is together in Agil's café/shop in Ryne to discussing what just happened in Flosshilde.

Kirito says, "I meant what I said. No matter what she was planning, I've no intention of blaming her."

Dai says, "Dude, you are the 'bigger man' here."

Kirito asks, "So, can I ask you to forgive her too?"

The others look at each other and Hana says, "Well, she is playing the game."

Tomoe says, "There is nothing illegal about her actions just like Sumeragi said."

Haruka says, plainly, "Just plain rude."

Minako says, with a winch, "Ouch! You have got to lay on it thick, girl."

Makoto says, plainly, "She has a point, Mina-chan."

Sinon says, "Well, I'm not convinced." Sinon says, sternly, "Whenever anyone let us off the hook, we've always had to explain ourselves to get to that point, correct? So, please, enlighten us."

Rain says, nervously, "Well…"

Kirito says, in a pleading tone, "Wait a minute, Sinon!"

Sinon says, "I went through the trouble of escaping that world to get along with you, guys, like this and get to the point where I am today. As well as finally enjoy a game with you, guys, for once. I don't want hold a weird grudge too."

Rain says, nervously, "I'm sorry!" Sinon glares at Rain and she says, nervously, "It…It was my fault…I won't hang around…you guys…anymore…So, I want you to stop fighting among yourselves…Sorry…I…I…"

Kirito asks Rain, "Rain, could you leave for a moment?"

Rain says, nervously, "Yeah…"

Rain leaves the room and Takeru says, "That's awkward."

Yamato says, "You said it, bro."

Kirito says, "I've really brought down the mood. Sorry, everyone. I believe in Rain. I think that she is such a bind."

Klein retorts, "Hey, I don't necessary agree with Sinon, but she has a point, bro. No matter what the deal is, doesn't willfully using a guild's information show a lack of honor?"

Miyako says, "For once, I've got to agree with Klein."

Mizuno says, "I doubt what Sumeragi said is true."

Everyone looks at Mizuno and Usagi asks Mizuno, "You think that Sumeragi lied about that?"

Mizuno says, "I don't know, but once Rain was expelled from Shamrock, she wouldn't have been able to get any information on them."

Yui says, "Mizuno is right, everyone. Guilds are obligated to delete register information at the time of expulsion. It would be impossible to obtain information on Shamrock's movements."

Makoto yells out, annoyed, "Then that jerk did lie! When I get my hands on him, I'm going to turn him into a Remain Light ten times over!"

Haruka asks, curiously, "But if Sumeragi was lying, why didn't Rain object to his accusation at all?"

Everyone gains a curious look, Michiru says, with a nod, "Yes, that's a good point. Even though it would tarnish her, she didn't make any objection to Sumeragi's accusation."

Kendo asks, "So, do you think that Rain is hiding something else?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I believe that's the case."

Usagi asks, "Then where is Rain getting her information from?"

Mamoru says, with a curious look, "That's a good question."

Silica asks, "What could be so important for Rain-san to hide?"

Lisbeth says, "Good question, Silica."

Asuna says, "I think that we should be rational about this. Not only did we survive SAO, but we fought in all sorts of battles against all sorts of foes."

Silica says, with a sigh, "I wish that Hiyori was here right now."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Same here, but she did tell us that she decided to import her SAO avatar and stop using her Kuro avatar."

Philia says, with a smile, "I think that's a good thing."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Same here. She isn't letting her past in SAO dominate her life and moving onto a bright future."

Lisbeth says, looking at Leafa with a grin, "And we have a certain ruler of the multiverse to thank for that."

Leafa yells out, with an embarrassed blush, "Hey! Cut it that out, Liz!"

Asuna says, with a smile, "Compared to what we have gone through in SAO and beyond, this is really trivia and we can't let it get to us."

Klein says, "Yeah, I just want to enjoy the game."

Taichi says, nodding his head in agreement, "As do the rest of us."

Kirito says, looking at Sinon, "Sinon…"

Sinon responds, "Hey! Don't give me that look! I just want to enjoy the game and not have the fun go away!"

Usagi says, with a kind smile, "We know Sinon."

Dai tells Kirito, "Anyway, dude, we trust you."

When the others nod their heads in agreement with Dai, Kirito says, with a smile, "Thank you, everyone."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

As our heroes and heroines continue to fly through the skies of Flosshilde, Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Based on what information that Mizuno and Yui know, Rain shouldn't have been able to know anything about Shamrock's movements the instant that she was removed from the guild. But why did Rain lie to get into the guild in the first place? She wanted to get into the guild that she risked such problems in order to do it."_

While Kirito is in his thoughts, Akari says, with a smile, "It feels good to fly around this place."

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah! It is good not to be stuck on the ground!"

Hino says, "Took us a bit of work to get here."

Flashback; Earlier in the month

Within one of the dungeons in Flosshilde, our heroes and heroines are assembled together in front of a door.

Kirito says, "There should be a boss up ahead."

Klein says, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do this!"

Takeru says, with a smile, "Someone sounds excited."

Sam tells Takeru, "You can't exactly blame him."

Dai says, with a grin, "Not after all the stuff that we went through for the past several months."

Taichi says, with a nod, "Yeah. With what we went through, this is going to be a breeze."

Makoto says, with a grin, "You know it!" The group step through the door after it opens where they encounter a large brown dragon-like boss known as Lindwurm and for the first part of the fight, the group had to dodge flame attacks and stomp attacks by Lindwurm's large and powerful feet.

After dodging a flame attack, Yuuki says, "Wow! That's hot!"

Miyako says, with a nod, "No kidding, Yuuki!"

As Lindwurm goes up to float in the air, Usagi shouts out, "Watch out! It is going for a big stomp attack! Evade!" Lindwurm slams down on the ground, hard, but our heroes and heroines manage to avoid the attack. The battle continues on which involve surrounding Lindwurm and dodging its various flame, stomps, and body slam attacks which don't prove to be easy showing that Lindwurm is a pretty significant boss monster causing plenty of the healers of the group to get a bit of a 'workout'. However, in the end, Lindwurm is worn down and soon enough, it shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

Dai says, excitedly, "Got that overgrown lizard!"

Asuna says, excitedly, "We did it!"

Just then a blue orb with a green 'leaf' on it appears and Sakuya says, "This looks like the thing that we used to activate the Jet Stream Generator."

Mizuno says, "It must be the key to activating the device that gets rid of the attitude restriction here."

Sam says, with a nod, "Most likely, Mizuno."

Miyako asks, "So, what are we waiting for?!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Then let's go to the device at the center of Flosshilde." Soon enough, our heroes and heroines arrive at the ruins at the center of main island of Flosshilde.

Minako says, excitedly, "This is it!"

Sinon says, "If we disable the Attitude Limiter, we can the floating islands around here that we couldn't get to before."

Argo says, "Let me have a look." Argo looks at the item with Sam, Mizuno, and Izumi.

Izumi says, pointing to a spot on the 'device', "I believe that it goes here."

Sam says, with a nod, "I think that you are right." When they put the item in the spot that Izumi was pointing to, the whole area starts to shake.

Dai yells out, "Whoa! What's with the 'rock and rolling'?!" Just then a computer voice says 'Disabling Attitude Limiter' and then says 'Limit Disabled' over and over again.

Minako says, excitedly, "Bingo!"

Usagi says, as her 'danger sense' is going off, "Hold up!"

Hino asks, "What's up Meatball Head?"

Asuna says, spotting something, "Over there! There is a monster!" Everyone then looks to see a large blue four-legged golem creature appearing in front of them.

Miyako asks, annoyed, "Why isn't it ever just 'put that thing in that slot and quest complete'?"

Akari retorts, nervously, "When has it been that easy for us?"

Hana asks, "Was it a trap?"

Mamoru says, "Most likely, it is more of a trial if we earned the right to fly the skies of this land."

Agil says, bringing out his axe, "Here we go again." Immediately, the group leap into action in which they find that the monster's name is Grendel and it immediately stomps towards them with a speed faster than your typical giant monsters.

Usagi shouts out, "Look out, everyone!" Everyone barely manages to dodge the charge attack from Grendel.

Leafa says, nervously, "That was close!"

Klein says, "Guess that it is one of those enemies that uses head on charges. No problem! We just dodge the charge and attack it from the rear!" Klein circles to the rear, but Grendel then leaps backwards in which Klein yelps as Grendel is about to slam into him.

However, Dai tackles Klein and himself out of the way and Dai shouts out, "Watch it!" Dai and Klein get out of the way in time in which Grendel lands where Klein was.

Klein says, shocked, "Whoa! Thanks, bro!"

Dai says, "No problem."

Sinon says, preparing her bow and arrows, "It looks like it has a backwards leap attack too. Getting behind it doesn't mean that you are safe from its attacks."

Asuna yells out, "Everyone, surround it and hit it from all sides!"

Kirito shouts out, "Asuna is right! That's our best tactic! Watch out for any other attacks that it may have!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right!" Soon enough, the group spreads out and surround the boss monster making sure to dodge its charge and stomp attacks as well as those behind Grendel's backward leap attacks and ice wave attacks. As Sinon continues to snipe with her bow, Kirito, Usagi, and Leafa show incredible skill and ability with both Kirito and Usagi moving at incredible speeds even for this VRMMO in which they use Duel Wielding attacks with excellent skill and precision while Leafa comes in with a multiple mixture of kendo style strikes, One-Handed Sword Skill combos, and her wind magic all together with speed, precision, and power.

Rain sees this and she says, amazed, "Wow…"

Yuuki says, amazed, "Oh, wow. Kirito, Usagi, and Leafa are really strong."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Yes." Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Compared to the final battle with the commander…I mean Kayaba, this boss is nothing to them."_

Kirito shouts out, "Switch!" Asuna then dives in and lands the final blow with a classic **Linear** in which the boss monster howls as it shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

Kirito and Asuna say in unison, "Yeah!"

Philia says, excitedly, "We made it!"

Sam says, "That means that the Attitude Limiter is done."

Takeru says, with a grin, "And that means that we have a lot more to explore!"

Agil tells everyone, "Hey, everyone, I know that everyone is excited and all. However, we have more to explore, but we've got a lot of new ground to explore with the Limit disabled. How about we replenish our items and meet up at my shop for a strategy session?"

Taichi says, with a nod, "That's a good idea."

Sam says, "I agree, Taichi."

Mamoru says, with a nod, "Same here."

Usagi says, "I agree." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and they prepare to use the teleporter to return to Ryne to resupply, regroup, and plan for the future.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

As our group continues to fly through the skies of Flosshilde, Takeru says, with a smile, "We can fly higher in all three of the lands that have been unlocked."

Leafa says, with an excited tone, "Yeah, we can fly high to places we couldn't before!"

Yuuki says, with a grin, "You are really excited Leafa!"

Leafa says, with a slight nervous smile, "I guess that I am."

Asuna tells Leafa, with a smile, "You don't need to be nervous Leafa-chan."

Makoto says, with a grin, "It's okay to feel excited."

Lisbeth asks, with a smirk, "You really like flying in this game, don't you?"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yeah, I do. I just…feel so free."

Takeru says, with a grin, "I think that plenty of us can understand how you feel."

Miyako says, with a smile, "Yeah!"

Dai says, "Anyway, we should keep going! We can't let those Shamrock jerks get those orbs first!"

Taichi says, with a wide smirk, "You know it!"

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Usagi thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Things are starting to get back to normal…Well, at least 'normal' for us."_ Usagi gives a mental sigh and she thinks in her mind, _"Through it doesn't mean that everything is peaches and cream. We might have restored the balance of the multiverse at the cost of merging our Earth with a few other worlds including Naruto's world, but it doesn't mean that all of our problems are over or we might have new problems in the future…"_

Flashback; Earlier in the month

Within Odiaba, our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, and SAO survivors that aren't Sailor Scouts and/or Digidestined with the Digimon are within Odiaba Park.

Kari says, with a smile, "It is a wonderful day."

Davis says, with a grin, "Yeah, it is."

Kari gives a blush while Tai gives a bit of a quirk of his eyebrow in which Matt tells Tai, "Down, Tai…"

Asuna says, "It feels good to be back."

Kazuto says, with a nod, "Yes, it does."

Just then Suguha, Kazuto, and Serena get a 'feeling' and Mimi asks, "I wonder: How is Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto's parents are doing with Ange and the others back on Whirlpool?"

Suguha retorts, with a smirk, "Why not ask him yourself?" Plenty of the others look at Suguha and she, Kazuto, and Serena look in a certain direction.

Serena yells out, "We know that you are there! Come on out!" Just then Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata emerge from the top of a tree.

Naruto says, "Ah, man! I thought I hid us well!"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a sigh, "Geez, Naruto! We told you that it was pointless!"

Hinata tells Sakura, with a smile, "Sakura-chan…"

Yolei asks, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

Patamon says, "We thought that you were with your parents rebuilding Whirlpool."

Naruto says, with a grin, "Well, when you have Washu and some Lantern rings, it goes around a bit faster than you think."

Davis says, with a nod, "I'll bet."

Kazuto asks Naruto, "But this isn't the reason that you wanted to see us, right?"

Naruto rubs his head, a bit nervously, and he responds, a bit nervously, "Yeah…"

Sakura says, "We've got something important to tell you."

Agumon asks, "What's up?"

Suguha says, narrowing her eyes, "Maybe we should ask THAT guy." Suguha glares in another direction along with Kazuto, Serena, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata in which when everyone else looks in that same direction, they see none other than Sasuke and Team Taka in front of them.

There are plenty of gasps and Tai yells out, stunned, "You are still alive?!"

Sasuke asks, with a plain tone, "Why do you seem so surprised?"

Rika says, "I don't know. Maybe it is because you took a…MEGA **Rasengan** right to the gut!"

Sasuke says, with a plain tone, "That might have worked against someone like Obito or even Madara, but I'm a different story."

Naruto says, plainly, "To be honest, Teme, I knew that you were still alive. You are tougher to kill than insects with the radiation from a nuke, believe it!"

Sasuke tells Naruto, "Isn't this a surprise? I thought that this world's terminology would be over your head, Dobe. It seems like miracles can happen."

Naruto gives an annoyed glare and Sakura tells Naruto, "Easy, Naruto. You know that Sasuke does it to get you angered and you and your mother are the same."

Naruto says, with an embarrassed look, "Yeah, I know."

Kazuto tells Sasuke, "You can't use Kingdom Hearts, Uchiha. We used it to restore the multiverse back to normal and our world and yours is now merged together."

Sasuke says, "Just because you are around doesn't mean that the 'world' that I come from still doesn't need changing. In fact, with your world and my world connected together, it may need revolution more than ever."

Davis asks, with a snarl, "And who says that it needs your kind of thinking?"

Sasuke says, "It produces true fiends like Kayaba and Sugou Nobuyuki."

There are quite a few surprised looks and Serena asks, "How do you…?"

Sasuke retorts, "Do you have to ask?" Sasuke says, "A man that tries to be a god in 'another reality' and possibly this reality as well. Someone that wants to find a way to control even the very soul just for his own profit. It sounds to me that this world can be as twisted as mine."

Darien says, "They don't reflect humanity as a whole."

Sasuke asks, in a sarcastic manner, "They don't?"

Naruto asks, with a serious tone, "What are you getting at Teme?"

Sasuke responds, "While these kinds of people may be few, it doesn't mean that they don't have major impact especially since the 'majority' don't seem want to do anything about them and also seem to follow the 'flow' of those 'few'. In the Elemental Countries, my clan and the Kaguya clan are examples of this in Mist threw away the Kaguya clan when they weren't useful with the Leaf were quick the accuse the Uchiha of using the Nine-Tailed Fox since our Sharingan and the Wood Style of the First Hokage are the only ones that can control any Biju. I doubt that even if they knew that the Uchiha, Obito, was a renegade, they wouldn't have cared. They would have accused the Uchiha none the less and started the events that led to them using my brother as their pawn to destroy my clan. Such things still exist and as long as they do, the endless cycle will continue despite the defeat of the mother of Six Path Sage, Obito, and Madara."

Naruto tells Sasuke, "That's it, huh?"

Sasuke tells Naruto, "Dobe, there are a few things that are right from that manga that has a lot of information about our lives. We are the heirs of the Sage and the future of the Elemental Countries will be decided by us, but it won't end the way of that stupid comic. Only one of us can come out standing, Naruto."

Naruto responds, with a smirk, "And it is going to be me, Teme."

Sasuke says, "We'll see Naruto." Sasuke then turns to Karin and he asks, "So, this is your final choice?" Karin looks at Sasuke with a surprised look and Sasuke tells Karin, "You can't fool my eyes, Karin."

Karin says, with a nervous smile, "I guess I can't." Just then Karin vanishes in a puff of smoke much to surprise of Suigetsu in which Sasuke looks in a direction near Naruto with everyone else looking in that direction to see Karin coming out of the shadows. Karin tells Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun, I can't go against my Uzumaki blood. To fight against kin…"

Sasuke then replies, interrupting, "Whatever. Just don't get in my way, Karin. That's all."

Sasuke then turns away and when he starts to walk away, Suigetsu asks, surprised, "Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing?"

Sasuke responds, "Leaving. And you are too."

Suigetsu asks, stunned, "What?! You are going to let her off?!" Sasuke gives a death glare with his Sharingan eyes causing Suigetsu to get nervous and he says, nervously, "Okay, you got it." Soon after, Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Jugo leave in which Karin remains as she looks at Naruto, who gives her a kind look.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present and returning to the skies of Flosshilde in ALO, Usagi thinks in her mind, _"After that, Karin was transported back in which Kushina was overjoyed that a surviving Uzumaki has joined Whirlpool which is growing rapidly since it has been completely rebuilt. I heard that Kushina has already reclaimed her homeland from the Land of Fire, who was the one that kept the land, since the Leaf and Whirlpool were once 'connected', but that isn't the case with what happened to Naruto in the Leaf much of his life. Kushina made short work of any 'red tape' and now, she is the new Daimyo of the new Whirlpool nation with Naruto as the heir to the throne and Naruko and Ange as the princesses since Naruko is Naruto's female clone and Kushina adopted Ange despite her protests."_

Asuna asks, "So, where do you think that the next orb is going to be at?"

Sinon says, "I'm not sure either, Asuna."

Kendo says, "All that we do know is that we are facing stronger versions of the boss that we have already beaten and we are getting these orbs."

Sam says, "Most likely, they are the 'keys' to unlock the 'door' to the final area."

Leafa says, "The 'Dark World' of Svart Alfheim."

Kirito says, "That's right. These first three lands are part of the 'light side' of Svart Alfheim."

Mamoru says, "And where there is light, there is also dark."

Dai asks, "And in that 'dark world', the final boss is there?"

Haruka says, "Most likely."

Yuuki says, excitedly, "The monsters there must be super tough."

Kirito says, with a smile, "That's highly likely, Yuuki."

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "It looks like quite a few of us are excited about this."

Kirito asks, a bit nervously, "Do Yuuki and I sound that way?"

Klein says, with a grin, "It is written on your face, bro!"

Philia says, with a smile, "I can't wait to see what kind of treasures there are! Since it is the final area, there must be some incredible treasures!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Maybe, Philia."

Asuna says, with a smile, "I think that all of us are up for a bit of adventure here." Asuna thinks in her mind, with a solemn sigh, _"All of us are up for it these days especially Usagi-chan, Kari-chan, Leafa-chan, and I after what we learned happened in the time that we were away…"_

Flashback; Earlier in the month

Our group is now in the Ginza district where they are following Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata in which plenty of them are a bit nervous.

Kazuto asks Naruto, "Sasuke wasn't the only reason that you came?"

Naruto responds, shaking his head, "No, bro. In our 'new home world', the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin are good friends of the Uzumaki clan."

Keiko asks, curiously, "Really?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "Yes."

Suguha asks, "So, why are you here, Naruto?"

Naruto and Sakura become a bit nervous at this and Hinata says, "I'm not sure, Suguha. Naruto and Sakura talked with Ryu-dono when he came to visit…"

Serena asks, "Ryu-dono came to Whirlpool?"

Sakura says, with a nod, "In this new Earth, it seems like the Hayabusa and Mugen Tenshin know ways to get through the 'barrier' that separates the Elemental Countries from the rest of the Earth."

Kotone says, "Wow."

Kazuto asks Naruto, "You are here because of 'that', aren't you?"

Naruto says, with a nod, "Believe it."

Asuna asks, curiously, "That?"

Plenty of the others sigh and Serena asks Darien, "Darien-kun?"

Darien says, "It was around a month before we could come after you, Asuna, Kari, Hinata, and Suguha, Serena. And during that time…things happened."

Kari asks Davis, "What kind of things?"

Suguha asks Kazuto and Naruto, "Like that battle with Pain type things, huh?"

Naruto says, with a sigh, "Yeah."

Hinata asks Naruto, "What happened?"

Ken says, pointing to a location, "Over there." Everyone looks at where Ken is pointing and they look to see a massive dome structure in the middle of the street in the middle of the street with a massive door on the side of the dome structure towards the intersection surround police and military guards.

Hinata asks, "What's that?"

Kari asks, "And what's it doing in the middle of the street of Ginza?"

Trista says, "That structure is containing a structure that's gateway to another world."

Suguha, Asuna, Kari, Hinata, and Serena give looks of surprise and Suguha asks, shocked, "You're kidding me, right?"

Kazuto says, with a sigh, "Wish that Trista was Sugu. During the month-long time, here, the Enterprise's 'refit' was getting completed, not only did Naruto have to deal with one final battle with Pain, we also had an attack from another world, here, in Ginza."

There are gasps from Suguha, Asuna, Kari, Hinata, and Serena in which Asuna asks, "What happened Kirito-kun?"

Trista says, "I detected a 'disturbance' in space-time that felt like a gateway between our world and another had been formed in which due to what's been happening, it wasn't too surprising with the barriers between worlds being 'stretched out', but I had hoped that nothing of the sort would happened."

Ami says, "Trista immediately contacted me that a gateway had been opened between worlds and we managed to find out that the source is from Ginza."

Tai says, "But we all found out when the news says that there was an attack in Ginza going on and we then saw a flying dragon on the television screen."

Asuna asks, surprised, "A dragon?!"

Rika says, with a nod, "No joke, Asuna."

Davis says, "We immediately rushed to Ginza and we found total chaos. It was under attack from an army that looked like it came from Ancient Rome mixed with fantasy RPG."

Kari asks, shocked, "Really?"

Patamon says, with a nod, "Yeah! Dragons, ogres, and everything in-between."

TK says, solemnly, "And they were slaughtering people in the streets. It was worse since there were big events happening in Ginza that day and a lot of tourists from all over the world were there."

Amara says, "We immediately sprang into action and battled the invading force. They had magic of their own, but compared to a Valkyrie Sailor Scout…It was no contest."

Lita says, "Problem was that there was so many of them. This was a huge army and while we had more power and surprise on our side, there was just so many of them."

Darien says, "Not to mention that we had to worry about the people on the streets." Darien says, "Thankfully, there was an off-duty Japanese Self-Defense officer assisting in the evacuation and sheltering of the civilians while we held the line against this 'invasion'. Soon enough, the Japanese Self-Defense Forces along with visiting American forces on nearby bases came in to finally defeat this invasion."

Izzy says, solemnly, "However, the 'damage' had been done. Millions of dollars in property damage, but that was the least of the horrors."

Serena says, worriedly, "Don't tell us…"

Davis says, with a solemn sigh, "They ran rough shot all over the place from this 'Gate' before we arrived to give a hand."

Gatomon says, solemnly, "Hundreds to thousands dead and wounded with plenty of people are 'missing'."

Yolei says, looking at the dome structure, "Most likely kidnapped by these invaders and take to the 'other side'."

Cody says, "And if they are indeed like the Ancient Rome, we can only fear the worst is happening those prisoners."

Suguha, Asuna, Kari, Hinata, and Serena gasp in shock and horror and Serena says, horrified, "That's horrible."

Darien says, solemnly, "We were praised along with the off-duty SDF officer as heroes, but we sure didn't feel that way."

Amara says, "We wanted to start a rescue of those that were 'missing', but the government closed off the 'Gate' and we also had to think about the people that were 'missing' in our lives."

Michelle says, "We decided to leave the 'Gate' to the government for now. Prime Minister Houjou Shingenori, just before he left office, has decided to consider the land beyond the 'Gate', officially called the Special Region, as part of Japan."

Trista says, "They decided not to destroy the 'Gate' which was a wise choice. Destroying even an inter-world gateway could cause massive space-time damage and we couldn't have that even if space-time wasn't in flux and could cause multiple 'rips' in the fabric of space-time."

Suguha tells Trista, "You told this to the government as Sailor Pluto, didn't you?"

Trista says, with a smile, "I may have mentioned it, my princess."

Suguha gives an annoyed pout at being called 'princess' and Cody says, "The former Prime Minister has proposed a bill to send an expedition to the other side to learn what's on the other side as well as learn who sent the invasion and bring them to justice with reparations."

Kari asks, "Did the bill pass?"

Darien says, "From what Trista learned, it did and the organization for the expedition into the 'Special Region' has already begun."

Asuna asks, "So, why is Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata here?"

Kazuto says, "I think that Ryu-dono can answer that." Just then out of the shadows, Ryu Hayabusa comes out into the open.

Ryu says, "It seems your senses haven't dulled a bit, my friend."

Raye and Amara think in unison, surprised, _"How come I didn't sense him?"_

Ryu tells Raye and Amara, "Remember, I am a ninja of this land and I am trained to suppress my 'presence' from those with 'senses' like yours." Ryu says, looking at Serena, Kazuto, and Suguha, "However, it looks like the 'danger sense' that they have developed as warriors has really grown that not even I can keep my 'presence' hidden from them."

Naruto tells Ryu, "Hey, Ryu-dono!"

Ryu tells Naruto, "Good to see you, again. I'm glad to hear that your mother is rebuilding her homeland. Our clan and the Mugen Tenshin have been good friends with the Uzumaki of Whirlpool back before some of the other nations destroyed it in the previous wars."

Sakura thinks in her mind, _"Not surprising that Ryu-dono's memories would be adjusted due to the merger of the Elemental Countries with this Earth. It seems like we are the only ones that remember that the Elemental Countries and his Earth used to be separate worlds."_ Sakura asks Ryu, "Ryu-dono, why did you call us out here?"

Ryu says, "The government requested the Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa clans work the government sponsored ninja clans, the 'good ninja clans', on scouting missions across the 'Gate'."

Sakura says, with a smile, "And that's why you want Hinata and Naruto along. Hinata's Byakugan would be excellent as well as Naruto's **Shadow Clone Jutsu** in which they can create a lot of clones and even if they are dispelled, they would send back information to Naruto."

Ryu says, with a smile, "Yes, but you, as a medical ninja and well-trained in medicine outside of the Elemental Countries, is also important in case we suffer injuries."

Naruto says, excitedly, "What can I say? We're awesome, believe it!"

Hinata and Sakura can't help to smile at Naruto and Ryu says, "Thank you. We are grateful for the assistance."

Naruto says, "No problem!" Naruto turns the others and he says, "Anyway, we had better get going."

Davis says, with a grin, "Good luck!"

Naruto says, with a grin, "We won't need it!"

Suguha tells Naruto, "You, Sakura, and Hinata be careful, Naruto."

Naruto tells Suguha, with a grin, "You don't need to worry about us, Suguha-chan! We'll be just fine, believe it!" After saying their goodbyes to the others, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata join Ryu as they head over to the dome-like structure.

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present and returning to the skies of Flosshilde in ALO, Asuna thinks in her mind, _"It was horrible to learn about that event that happened while Leafa, Usagi, Kari, Hinata, and I were away from our world and it looks like that despite the 'fusion' of our Earth with the Elemental Countries with a few other worlds to restore multiverse balance, the event and the 'connection' between this 'Special Region' and our 'new Earth' remains. The people of our nation were just starting to get over what happened with SAO and then that had to happen."_

Kirito asks Asuna, "Is everything okay Asuna?"

Asuna snaps out of her thoughts and she responds, a bit nervously, "Oh! I'm okay, Kirito-kun!" Kirito thinks that there is more than that, but decides not to push it for the moment.

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Can't blame the girl. A lot of has happened to us lately including a 'brand new world' for us to 'explore' in all sense of the word."

Silica asks, curiously, "Could this…?"

Usagi asks Silica, "What's up, Silica?"

Silica asks, curiously, "Could this be what…you know who was going for?"

That got a lot of the others thinking and Taichi says, annoyed, "Who knows? He's gone and he is out of our hair for good!"

Leafa thinks in her mind, _"Maybe, but I think that we have to yet to make sure that he remains a memory and one that while we remember to make sure that something like SAO doesn't happen again, he doesn't dominate our lives and legacy of the technology that he abused for his own selfish reasons and gain."_

Philia then asks Kirito, "By the way, Kirito…?"

Kirito asks, "What is it, Philia?"

Philia says, "I didn't know that your family had friends beyond those in Akiba."

Kirito and Leafa look at each other and Kirito says, "Sugu and I didn't know either until we got back, Philia."

Flashback; Earlier in the month

Our group looking at a somewhat run-down home within one of the urban areas of Tokyo.

Mina asks, curiously, "Is this it?"

Suguha says, with a nod, "Yep."

Lita asks, "Are you certain?"

Yolei says, with a nod, "Our minds are still adapting to the new memories."

Davis says, winching slightly, "No kidding."

Suguha knocks on the door and she asks, "Hello?"

A female voice responds, "Hold on!" The door sides open to reveal a young teenage girl of around 15 years of age with short black hair, grey-brown eyes, and wearing a brown school uniform. The young teen girl says, excitedly, "Suguha!"

Suguha responds, "Hey, Yuri!"

Kazuto tells the teen girl, "Hi, Yuri."

The young teen girl, Yuri, says, excitedly, "Kazuto! Oh, wow! I haven't seen you in a while! Ataru and I were shocked and horrified when we found out about SAO and you were trapped in it."

Suguha says, with a smile, "Well, he found his way home. Big brother wouldn't anything like that 'death game' get to him especially not when he is a top gamer after all!" Kazuto rubs his head, nervously, and Yuri notices everyone else.

Yuri asks, "Wow! Are all these…your friends?"

Suguha says, "Yes! In fact, we want you to come out with us and don't worry, we'll get something for your brother!"

Yuri says, with a smile, "Okay! I'll leave him a note!" Yuri rushes inside to get what she needs to write and leave a note for her brother and go with our heroes and heroines.

Flashback; Later that same day

At a café, Yuri, her full name is Yuri Kashiwagi, has joined our heroes and heroines in which they are talking as they have something to eat and Yuri explains about herself with the others explaining about themselves to Yuri.

Yuri says, looking at the Digimon, "Man! I've seen on television, but it is something else to see them up close. A lot of them are so cute!"

Plenty of the Digimon blush and Veemon says, with a smirk, "What can I say? It is a talent!"

Davis says, with a roll of his eyes, "Oh, brother."

Mimi says, "It is really sad to learn what happened to your mom and dad."

Yuri says, with a smile, "Yeah, I miss them with Big Brother Yuma. I still have Big Brother Ataru around through."

Rika says, "However, it must be rough that you have to live on food stamps from the government and your brother has to work."

Yuri says, "It is a struggle. We have to manage our money well."

Kazuto asks Yuri, "Yuri, are you sure that nothing came up?"

Asuna asks, curiously, "Kirito-kun?"

Yuri tells Kazuto, "Kazuto, I told you that it was an accident."

Serena whispers to Suguha, "Does Kazuto think that Yuri's parents were murdered or something?"

Suguha whispers back, "Based on our new memories, big brother does and so do I now that I think about it. What happened to Yuri-chan's parents is too suspicious, but there is no evidence at all to prove those suspicions of ours."

Yuri says, "Ataru and I miss them as we miss Yuma, but we'll be okay…I hope."

Keiko asks Yuri, "Yuma?"

Yuri gives a solemn look and Kazuto says, "Yuma is Ataru's twin brother and he died when they were kids."

Keiko says, nervously, "I-I'm sorry!"

Yuri says, with a smile, "It is okay, Keiko-san." Yuri says, with a solemn tone, "Ataru blames himself for the accident when the ball that they were playing with rolled onto the streets causing Yuma to get…hit." Yuri shakes her head and she says, looking at Kazuto, "Anyway, it seems you are really doing well. You and Suguha have made so many friends. It is surprising since you had nothing, but games in your head last time that I saw you."

Kazuto rubs his head, nervously, and Suguha says, with a smile, "That's big brother for you, Yuri."

Kazuto gives an annoyed look at Suguha and Yuri tells Suguha, "However, I was amazed to learn that you started playing a VRMMO. After what happened with your brother and how you talked about Full-Dive technology as bad, I was quite shocked, but it looked like you had a chance of heart."

Suguha says, with a smile, "As I said before, Yuri, it isn't the technology that's evil, it is the person using the technology. Kayaba could have made SAO a wonderful thing, but instead, he turned into a thing of pain, anguish, terror, and death. Hopefully, we will never have another one of him ever."

Serena think in her mind, solemnly, _"We can only hope, Suguha."_

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present time, our group is going through a dungeon in Flosshilde in order to find a way to open the door to the last land in Svart Alfheim.

As they continue to venture through the dungeon, Silica says, "It is pretty said that Yuri-san would love to play this game."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Yes, she would Silica. However, she and her brother can't afford an Amusphere. They have to get by on what they have and Ataru has special permission to work in order to earn them money to live at all. They couldn't stay at their family's home with what happened."

Strea says, "That's a real shame."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I doubt that Ataru would like games like this. He isn't what is known as a social person."

Klein asks Kirito, with a smirk, "Oh, like a certain 'Black Swordsman' that we know?" Kirito gives a nervous expression in which plenty of the others giggle at his embarrassment.

Asuna asks Kirito, "Kirito-kun, you really think that Ataru-san's and Yuri-san's parents didn't die by accident?"

Kirito responds, "The whole situation is suspicious, but something about doesn't feel right with me."

Haruka says, "However, there is no proof. But you do have a point. Looking over the report, something about it…just doesn't feel right."

Dai says, with a smile, "Let's not focus on the 'bad stuff'. We just got back from saving all of existence after all."

Taichi says, with a grin, "Yeah. We are adventuring for fun now."

Akari says, with a smile, "I agree." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement as they find themselves in front of a door.

Mizuno asks, "Do you think?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yeah. The boss is behind the door."

Kirito asks, with a smile, "Ready everyone?"

Many of the others reply in unison, "Yeah!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Let's go."

Sinon says, with a nod, "Right." The door opens and our group venture inside to face the next boss on their 'quest' to get to the final land of Svart Alfheim.

 **End of Chapter 70**

As you can see, it is a brand new world for our heroes and heroines especially since the Sailor Scouts', Digidestined's, and SAO survivor's Earth and Naruto's world, the Elemental Countries, have become one world along with a few others. And you are going to have to wait and see what 'other worlds' have fused with this Earth. I think that you have already guessed this, but there has been quite a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter. And there will be plenty more foreshadowing in the final chapters of this story, everyone. Stay tuned to see what's up, folks! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	71. Dark World Secrets Revealed

In the last chapter, you have seen how the world was changed from the events that happened earlier in this final arc of the story. While it is a 'brand new world', there have been only minor changes to this timeline, due to what happened, so, there isn't any radical change. However, there was also plenty of foreshadowing in the previous chapter for what's to come in the future, but that's all that I'm going to say since I don't want to spoil anything. Now, once again, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 71: Dark World Secrets Revealed**

 _ **September 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Flosshilde**_

Within a cave dungeon in Flosshilde, a land that's part of the virtual world of ALO, our heroes and heroines are fighting against Bergrisi, a brown and green-yellow golem monster similar to Grendel, the boss monster that they fought to disable the Attitude Limiter in Svart Alfheim to allow them to reach new places in all three of the lands of Svart Alfheim that they couldn't before.

As they continue to battle Bergrisi, Dai asks, "Is it just me or is anyone else having déjà vu over here?"

Takeru responds, "It isn't just you." Bergrisi stomps along the floor causing stone spikes to come up from the group in which many of the others manage to dodge or block, but a few of them suffer significant HP damage causing them to need to get healed or take potions to restore their HP.

As Bergrisi shows signs for a charge attack, Kirito yells out, "It is about to charge! Evade!" Bergrisi charges in and those in its path barely manage to dodge.

Yuuki says, "Wow! That was close!"

Miyako says, "That's for sure!"

Usagi says, "Keep it surrounded, but watch its movements! It could still leap backwards like Grendel!"

Minako says, with a nod, "Got it, girlfriend!" The group make sure to surround Bergrisi and then dodge three backward leap attacks before moving into a charging attack that other group of ALO adventures barely managed to dodge.

Taichi says, "For a big golem monster, he is pretty fast!"

Yamato says, with a nod, "No joke!" They continue to fight Bergrisi in a manner similar to the fight with Grendel and soon enough, Bergrisi suffers the same fate as Grendel and the boss monster shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

Klein says, with a grin, "Got him!" Just then a blue orb with a fish relief on it appears in front of our group.

Philia says, excitedly, "That's it! We got it!"

Strea says, excitedly, "Yeah! We got the item!"

Philia, who is carrying the orb currently, says, "We got the next orb. It has a fish relief on it."

Yuuki asks, "That makes five so far. We'll have them all pretty soon, huh?"

Dai says, with a grin, "With the way that we are going? No problem, Yuuki!"

Akari says, with a smile, "I agree, Dai-kun."

Asuna says, "Same here. I can't help to wonder what will happen when we have them all."

Sam says, "Our best bet is to find the next boss monster that's guarding the next orb." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and the group ventures forth to finding the next item to advance them on their quest to get to the final area of Svart Alfheim.

( **Sometime soon after** )

Our group is now venturing through another dungeon in Flosshilde in which they are battling golem, flying, and skeleton monsters along the way.

Yui, in her pixie form, says, "Good work, everyone."

Dai says, with a smirk, "No problem, Yui."

Philia says, with a smile, "And we found some good treasure too."

Akari says, with a smile, "You seem happy about that."

Minako says, with a grin, "Anyone would be happy about that, Kari."

The group find themselves in front of a door and Kirito says, "I think that the boss is up ahead."

Yui says, with a nod, "I believe that you are right, Daddy."

Takeru says, "Most likely, it will be a stronger version of a boss monster that we have defeated."

Dai says, "Doesn't matter. We've beaten tougher."

Akari says, with a nod, "I'm with you, Dai-kun."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Let's do this."

Yui says, "I'll make sure to give you as much support as possible, Daddy." The door opens and the group enters the room where they find another version of Lindwurm being flanked by two skeleton mobs known as Spartoi in which this Lindwurm gives a massive roar of power.

Kendo says, "We have that dragon monster, Lindwurm, again."

Sam says, "Along with two skeleton mobs in support."

Kirito says, "We need to take care of mobs right away!"

Usagi says, "I've got it, Kirito!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "I'm with you, Usagi!" Immediately, Usagi and Leafa charge at the Spartoi while the rest of our group focus their attention of Lindwurm.

Asuna shouts out, "Keep the boss monster off Usagi-chan and Leafa-chan until they defeat the mobs!"

Agil says, with a nod, "Got it!" As Usagi and Leafa attack the two skeleton mobs, the others attacks the Lindwurm and focus its attention on them to keep it from attacking the two of them while their attention is focus on getting rid of the two skeleton monsters.

As Sinon fires her arrows from afar, she then yells out, "Watch out!" Soon enough, the group barely manages to escape a flame attack from Lindwurm in which it follows with a nasty stomp attack.

Kirito says, "Watch out for its body slams!" In short order, both Usagi and Leafa take care of the skeleton monsters and quickly rejoin the others to assist them against the boss monster. The group spread out and stand against Lindwurm with its flame attacks, body slam, and stomp attacks which resulted in the healers of the group working quite a bit hard with quite a few healing potions being used. It took quite a bit of work to say the least, but our group finally manages to strike the final blow causing this stronger version of Lindwurm to shatter into hundreds of data pixels. In the aftermath of the fight, the group is looking at a white orb with the relief of a woman wearing a crown of leaves is in their hands.

Alicia says, excitedly, "Hey, we did it! That was amazing!"

Leafa says, "That's a win for the party!"

Yuuki says, "What a precious jewel. There is a relief of a goddess on it."

Asuna says, "So there is. It is so pretty…"

Sinon says, with a smile, "Number six."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Are these orbs the keys to the last dungeon?"

Usagi retorts, "Most likely. I mean: What else could they be?"

Mizuno says, "Well that wouldn't be surprising Kirito."

Kendo says, "That would be standard to RPG games, but it isn't a sure thing."

Agil says, with a smile, "Well, we need to go and find out."

( **Shortly thereafter** )

In an area of Flosshilde known as The Ruins of Sigmund, our group of adventures is assembled at a door that seems to be locked.

Philia asks, "It won't budge. Is it locked?"

Asuna responds, looking, "Yes, it is…Wait! A-ha! There are six holes in the door!"

Agil says, seeing it, "I see them."

Sam says, "And they look to be the size of the orbs that we have."

Dai tells Kirito, "Looks like you were right on the money, buddy."

Minako says, "Well, what are you waiting for? A written invitation? Put the orbs in already!"

Makoto says, "Hold your horses, Mina-chan!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Right."

Asuna asks, curiously, "Like this?" Kirito and Asuna fit the orbs into the slots, there is a flash, and when the flash dies down, the door slides up and open.

Lisbeth says, "It opened!"

Asuna says, excitedly, "Wonderful! We did it!"

Taichi asks, "Ready, everyone?"

Yamato asks, with a smile, "Do you need to ask?"

Klein says, excitedly, "Come on, let's go!" The group immediately enters into the dungeon, but Klein yelps as he barely dodges an arrow from what looks like a white humanoid monster with wings made of light.

Miyako asks, "What is that?"

Leafa says, "I've heard about those monsters before!"

Sakuya says, with a nod, "Yes. They look like the Guardians of the World Tree of the original main quest of ALO."

Kirito asks, curiously, "You mean the one to gain unlimited flight before the reboot of ALO."

Alicia says, with a nod, "That's right. That one is called a Guardian Sniper."

Sinon says, "That's pretty obvious." The group then dodges another 'light arrow' from the humanoid monster, Guardian Sniper, in which a second one is revealed to be nearby.

Yui says, "Watch out, everyone! They are long range attackers!"

Mamoru says, "That means that they don't do well in close ranges." Immediately, much of the group, being close range fighters, move and attack both Guardian Snipers in close range battle which they are helpless against.

When they shatter into hundreds of data pixels, Dai says, excitedly, "Got them!"

Asuna says, "But we better be careful of more of them."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good point, Asuna." Kirito tells Sinon, "We're going to be counting on you and others with really good eyesight, Sinon."

Sinon nods her head and she says, "Don't forget you have a mastered Search Skill, Kirito. We are counting you and Usagi."

Kirito says, with a nod and smile, "Right, Sinon."

Usagi says, with a smile, "We're on it!" The group ventures on through the dungeon where they encounter more Guardian Snipers and there are plenty of Mimic, yokai, and skeleton style monsters.

As they continue on, Philia says, annoyed, "I hate Mimics! They always duplicate treasure chests."

Takeru says, "Not surprising since as a treasure hunter, you want to find treasure, not have your head in a monster's mouth." As they venture forward, they find more golem and instinct style monsters deeper on.

Klein says, annoyed, "Those overgrown bugs are annoying."

Taichi says, "Yeah. Their stun and paralyzing effects are a real pain in the neck."

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "No kidding!" Our group continues on until they reach a door and all of them look at it intently.

Usagi says, "This looks like a boss room's door."

Kirito says, "It doesn't look like anyone has beaten it yet."

Makoto asks, "So, what do you think?"

Kirito says, "I say that we should give it a shot."

Strea says, "Okay! We'll give it our all!" When the door opens, a massive wind comes out from the door.

Miyako says, "Here we go again!"

Yui says, "Everyone, we're moving to another location!" Just then in a flash, everyone finds themselves flying outside where they find a large dark violet squid-like creature in which the head 'peel away' to reveal a dark blue armored female humanoid creature with a trident in her hands attached to the squad-like body. Yui says, "Defeating this boss will complete the quest of completing this land! Please do your best!"

Minako says, winching, "Easier said than done, Yui!"

Haruka says, "It makes you not want to eat seafood again."

Michiru says, with a smile, "I don't know…"

Taichi says, "Hey, it is doing something!" Everyone looks as the boss monster, named Heidrun from their displays, folds back up into a massive squid and aims itself at them.

Kirito says, seriously, "Everyone, evade!" Immediately, everyone scatters as Heidrun launches itself like a spear at the ground in which all of them barely manage to avoid the attack.

Sam says, "This isn't going to be easy."

Dai says, with a grin, "It wouldn't be fun if it was all too easy, bro." The group spreads out and Heidrun reopen its head in which it sprays a freezing mist out.

Yui says, "Be careful of the mist everyone!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Got it, Yui-chan!" Immediately, the group goes onto the counterattack and they quickly discover that the body was the toughest part of Heidrun.

Asuna shouts out, "Don't go for the body! Try to strike the upper body!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "We got it, Asuna!" Sinon uses her bow and arrows with her excellent Cat Sith eyes to hit exactly where Asuna had told everyone to hit. However, the battle isn't easy as Heidrun covers its upper body and attacks with its thrust attacks when it 'spear mode' as Klein and a few other members of the group called it. It also closed up and opened up again for ice mist attacks, but Heidrun also had some kind of 'energy beam' that it lashed out with its trident as well. Heidrun also kept moving to make sure that its upper body isn't attacked since it is one of its vulnerable spots.

After dodging another beam attack, Miyako says, "This overgrown squid is tough!"

Sam tells Miyako, with a smile, "It is the big boss monster after all." They continue on battling on in which they try to strike the upper body with a mixture of magic, arrows, and close range attacks with their weapons, but at one point, Dai is sent to the ground after taking a hit from a thrust attack that he pushed Akari out of the way from causing him a significant amount of damage to his HP.

After getting to his feet, Dai says, holding his head, "That's something that I don't want to do again."

Akari flies down and she asks, "Are you okay, Dai-kun?"

Dai says, with a grin, "Yeah. This is why I like Full-Dive VR, Kari-chan: Pain absorbers." Akari smiles as she uses a healing spell to restore much of Dai's HP and the two of them take back to the skies in which Dai then slashes at one of Heidrun's tentacles in which he does significant damage equal to hitting its upper body. Dai asks, surprised, "What the?!"

Sinon thinks in her mind, upon seeing this, _"Maybe…"_ Sinon uses her arrows to hit another tentacle and another significant amount of damage is done.

Dai says, surprised, "Whoa!"

Sinon shouts out, "It's tentacles are also a weak point!"

Taichi says, with a nod of understanding, "We got you, Sinon!" Taichi shouts out, "Hear that! Split up!"

Asuna says, seriously, "Some attack the top and some attack its tentacles!"

Klein says, with a grin, "You got it!"

Agil says, with a nod, "Right!" Immediately, the group splits up into two teams with one group attacking the upper torso while the others attack the tentacles causing the damage inflicted on Heidrun to increase at a rapid rate. However, as its HP drops down significantly, Heidrun starts to vary its attack patterns and starts to lash out with its tentacles now.

Minako says, avoiding a tentacle, "Whoa!"

Kirito says, seriously, "Be careful, everyone! It's attack patterns are changing!"

Dai says, seriously, "No damn kidding, bro!" Dai then dodges another tentacle attack and the group continues to pound away at the boss monster making sure to keep its attention divided with Sinon hitting its weak points with pin-point accuracy. In fact, it is one of Sinon's skills that strikes the final bow hitting Heidrun in its weak spot causing it to howl before it shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

With victory in their hands, Kirito yells out, excitedly, "Awesome! We cleared the quest first!"

The rest of the group cheer excitedly and Makoto says, "Oh, yeah! We're the best!"

Minako says, "And Shamrock is dead last this time!"

Dai says, excitedly, "You know it!"

Just then Sumeragi and a group of Shamrock members appears, quickly realize what is happening, and Sumeragi says, "You got here first."

Taichi says, with a grin, "Got that right, buddy boy!"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Sorry, Sumeragi-san, but we've already completed the quest that unlocks the Dark World."

Sumeragi says, "We're one step behind this time, but this is a mere waypoint. We're still in the middle of clearing Svart Alfheim and the clearing of the Dark World begins now! In other words, this is the endgame. And in the end, Shamrock, will conquer it first!"

Miyako whispers to Sam, annoyed, "Sounds like a sore loser to me."

Sam whispers back, with a nervous smile, "Miyako-chan…"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Ah, but we're not going to lose."

Sumeragi scoffs at this and Dai says, annoyed, "Rude, dude."

Kirito tells Sumeragi, "By the way, Sumeragi, this is changing the subject, but how is Seven doing? Is she well?"

Sumeragi responds, "What are you talking about? I don't recall trusting you with that information."

Kirito replies, "Well, it feels like I haven't seen her in a while. She is just a kid, after all. I was wondering if she has been overexerting herself, that's all."

Sumeragi retorts, "That's none of your concern. She exists on a higher plane of reason than you lot could possibly imagine. Base creatures like you wouldn't understand."

Lisbeth asks, annoyed, "What was that?"

Yamato says, with a glare, "We can understand that you are insulting us, pal."

Kirito says, glaring at Sumeragi, "Don't kid yourself. A kid that young is probably still trying to meet everyone's expectations of her while being molded and groomed by the adults around her. I have a problem with you treating her like some kind of god with some kind of unbelievable power."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"I agree, Kirito, but maybe not for the same reasons that you are thinking about."_ Usagi looks at Leafa and she nods at some kind of unsaid agreement between them.

Sumeragi says, "Kirito, I have recognized your strength. But I have no obligation to tell you anything about Shamrock's activities under any circumstances."

Sumeragi and his group leave and Kirito yells out, "Hey! Sumeragi! Wait!"

Taichi tells Kirito, with a sigh, "Let him go, Kirito."

Yamato says, "The guy isn't going to say anything to you no matter what."

Dai says, with a nod, "Yeah! Forget them! They are sore losers!"

Asuna and Leafa look at Kirito and Asuna asks, concerned, "Kirito-kun?"

Kirito asks, "Shamrock, treating that girl like that…What in the heck do they want with her anyway?"

Haruka says, "Who knows."

Michiru says, "But then again, you might be asking the wrong question."

Tomoe asks Michiru, "Michiru-mama?" However, the group then looks to see the clouds parting and another floating land revealed to all of them.

Leafa says, pointing to that floating land, "Everyone, the door finally opened! The door to Svart Alfheim's Dark World!"

Kirito says, "The real fight begins here…"

Usagi says, with a nod, "With Shamrock…"

Mamoru asks, curiously, "Why do they feel the need to complete the quest?"

Hana asks, curiously, "Why not?"

Sam asks Mamoru, "You suspect that there is more to their need to complete the quest than just regular MMO gameplay?"

Mamoru says, "I just get that feeling…"

Taichi says, "Well, sorry to say, we don't have time to theorize on that stuff."

Dai says, with a nod, "Yeah, we have a world to conquer…so to speak!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Right! We need to pull ourselves together if we want to beat Shamrock!"

Klein asks, "Hey, shouldn't we have a bit of a celebration of clearing the Light World and moving onto the Dark World to boost our spirits?"

Philia says, with a smile, "That sounds like a good idea."

Asuna says, with a nod, "I agree, Philia-chan. Everyone has worked so hard. We need to celebrate!"

Strea says, "Agreed! I can't wait!"

Agil says, "We can use my shop. I'll get it set up."

Dai says, "You are the man, Agil!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "All right, let's head back to town, everyone."

Plenty of the others reply in unison, "Right!" As they head off to prepare to return to Ryne, Rain can't help to look a bit solemn in which quite a few others notice.

 _ **September 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Ryne**_

Inside of Agil's shop in Ryne, there is a magnificent feast out and group is enjoying a party to celebrate the 'conquest' of Flosshilde and the opening of the final land of Svart Alfheim: The Dark World.

Klein says, with a sly grin, "Presumptuous though it may be, I, Klein, will be taking the lead in this toast! Since coming to Svart Alfheim, we've overcome several difficult…!"

Lisbeth says, interrupting, "Alright! Alright! We don't need to hear the whole story! Say cheers already!"

Strea asks, "If you say it soon, the food will get cold. Can we eat yet?"

Klein says, annoyed, "Man, tough crowd. Fine, I'll finish in a second." Klein says, "Raise your glasses, everyone. To clearing quests and killing bosses! Cheers!"

Plenty of the others reply in unison, "Cheers!"

Soon enough, the party starts, Leafa asks, amazed, "Wow, there is so much tasty food! What should I start with?"

Agil says, "I made plenty, so don't hold back. I had Asuna's and Makoto's help, so, it is guaranteed to be good."

Out in one corner, Rain is standing around and Kirito asks, going over to her, "Rain?"

Rain asks, surprised, "Kirito?"

Kirito asks, "Why are you all the way down at the end?"

Rain responds, "Well, I thought it would be rude to butt in when everyone's mingling with one another…"

Kirito replies, "Nonsense! We were able to defeat the bosses thanks to your help."

Usagi comes over and she says, with a nod, "That's right. It was a team effort, Rain!"

Asuna says, also coming over, "They're right, Rain. We mean it. You've really helped out. Thank you for clearing those quests with us."

Rain says, with a smile, "No, thank you, Asuna."

Kirito thinks in his mind, with a smile, _"It looks like Rain has been accepted into the group."_ Kirito looks at Usagi and she smiles as well as nod gently in which Kirito thinks in his mind, _"I wasn't sure how it would go at first, but I'm glad she's able to get along with everyone."_

Alicia says, excitedly, "It is a real party in here!"

Sakuya says, with a smile, "We can finally take on the Dark World. This is real exciting." Sakuya asks Leafa, "By the way, Leafa, what do you plan to do after Svart Alfheim is done?"

Leafa says, "Well, I was thinking of returning to Swilvane in Sylph territory."

Sakuya says, with a smile, "That's good. You are one of our famous players of our territory. You are one of the 'Great Nymphs' of ALO as well as one of the 'Five Great Sylphs'. I was wondering, being a free spirit and all, you would become a renegade."

Kirito asks, "Renegade?"

Usagi says, "We heard about that term in ALO before."

Leafa says, "That's right, Usagi. I had mentioned this before. Renegades are players that give up on their homelands either through exile or through choice. In ALO, players are divided into nine fairy races and they usually form parties of the same race in which they play against the other races to clear the game. Renegades form multi-race parties, usually other renegades, to clear ALO."

Akari says, with a smile, "Technically, Dai-kun and I are renegades since our relationship is in-game as well as the real world. We lived in Alne at the edge of the World Tree when that was part of the original main quest before it was cancelled. Hino is also a renegade since she disagreed with the leader of the Salamanders."

Hino says, plainly, "The jerk rubbed me the wrong way."

Dai says, with a grin, "You aren't the only one. Plenty of the Salamander players feel the same way."

Leafa says, "I used to think that renegades were disloyal jerks, but these days, I think that they could be free spirits that play to their own sensibilities."

Sakuya says, with a nod, "Plenty of them usually do, Leafa."

Alicia says, "And renegades can prove helpful to all races since different fairy races have different skills that can prove useful in all sorts of situations. There are players that who gain power by buying the assistance of other players from other lands."

Usagi asks, "Mercenaries, huh?"

Sakuya says, with a nod, "That's correct, Usagi."

Haruka says, with a nod of understanding, "It makes sense. Undies are among the best healers, Cait Sith are the best tamers and the best eyesight making them touch notch archers as well as scouts too, and Spriggans are top notch treasure hunters which is one of the best way to get top level treasures and items."

Philia says, with a nod, "Yep!"

Sakuya says, "Correct, Haruka." Sakura says, "And now, a proposal…"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Huh?" Just then Sakuya and Alicia surround Kirito at either flank causing a lot of the others, especially the girls, to gasp in shock.

Usagi thinks in her mind, nervously and solemnly, _"Not again."_

Leafa thinks in her mind, nervously and solemnly, _"Here we go again. Big brother, why do you have to be a girl magnet despite you not trying to be?"_

Lisbeth yells out, "Hey, Sakuya! Alicia! That's a little TOO close!"

Michiru says, with a smile, "It looks like our 'Black Swordsman' is quite popular."

Makoto says, with a grin, "Unfortunately for him."

Sakuya says, alluringly, "Your fighting style, your fighting knowledge, and your courage…is simply really delightful." Sakuya says, with a seductive smile, "And, for my part, I'd like to hire you as a soldier for the Sylphs once we finished clearing Svart Alfheim."

Kirito asks, nervously, "The Sylph territory, huh?"

Alicia says, in her chipper tone, "Become a soldier of the Cait Sith and you get three meals a day, plus snacks-naps included!"

Alicia gives her classic giggle and Silica asks, "Ooh, Kirito, you love naps! Isn't that like everything that you wanted?!"

Usagi and Leafa give a sigh and Usagi thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"Silica-chan…"_

Sinon says, "Yeah, he is always falling asleep on the job. Anytime. Anywhere. I'd bet he get fired no matter what territory he is guarding."

Kirito says, nervously, "Hey, give me a break…"

Dai says, with a winch, "Ouch! A little harsh, Sinon!"

Alicia says, mischievously, "Oh, and more importantly, there are lots of cute girls with cat ears!"

Leafa says, with a sigh, "Geez, Alicia…"

Minako says, with a giggle, "That's our Alicia-sama! She really knows how to lay it on thick!"

Taichi says, with a nervous smile, "That's one way of putting it."

Takeru says, with a grin, "Yeah…"

Philia says, "But like Leafa said, you don't have to join up with a particular race either. We, Spriggans, are good treasure hunters. So, we could pair up as treasure hunters."

Usagi thinks in her mind, slapping herself mentally, _"Philia…"_

Lisbeth says, with a smile, "Pair up with me and you'll get all of the weapons that you could ever want or need!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a solemn tone, _"Liz…"_

Rain says, with a grin, "Hey, I could work with you, too! Need a weapon with a particular effect? I'm your girl!"

Strea says, "Well, clearing would be WAY more fun with me! I'm cute and strong!"

Usagi says, with a groan, "Strea…"

Michiru says, with a sly smile, "It looks like our prince is quite the 'ladies' man'." Michiru says, looking at Davis, "It reminds me a certain ninja and other prince."

Dai yells out, annoyed, "Don't look at me!"

Kirito then gets a shiver down his avatar's spine and he thinks, nervously, _"Someone is starring daggers at me…Asuna! Both of my arms are being held down, so, I can't turn around, but…I can feel her glaring right at my back. Crap! If I can get away from them quickly enough…!"_ Kirito looks at Usagi and Leafa, but the two of them shrug nervously. Kirito tells Sakuya and Alicia, nervously, "Sakuya…Alicia, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to join up with anyone. I've always been a solo player, so, I'm no good at joining groups…"

Dai whispers to the others, "Says the guy joining up girls that are super powered magical girls in real life and us as Digidestined…" Akari playfully jabs Dai in the side with those words.

Kirito says, nervously while finishing his 'speech', "Having a great time clearing with my friends and family suits me!"

Sakuya says, with a sigh, "Is that so? That's too bad."

Alicia says, with a nod, "Yeah, no sense in pressuring him."

They give Kirito a bit of distance and he thinks, with a sigh of relief, _"They are releasing me…"_

Sakuya says, with a smile, "If you change your mind, let me know anytime."

Alicia says, excitedly, "We'll waiting for you with open arms!"

Kirito says, nervously, "Sure."

Klein tells Sakuya and Alicia, as they rejoin the mainstream party for the time being, "I'll go anywhere! Anywhere I can be of use to your leader!"

Lisbeth asks, "Okay, shall we resume the party?"

Usagi says, with a hasty nod, "Yes, please!"

Klein asks, "Hey, are you guys listening?"

Sinon tells him, "Too bad, it doesn't seem like anyone is listening. Okay, I'm going to eat too."

Klein says, solemnly, "But guys…!"

Agil says, with a smirk, "All's well that ends well." Usagi and Leafa look at each other since they have a feeling that this 'situation' with Kirito won't be the last and just then everyone hears the door to the shop open in which Agil says, "Oh, looks like somebody is here. I thought that the restaurant was reversed today…" Everyone then looks to see none other than Seven coming up to them.

Seven says, "Privyet, Kirito! And to everyone else too."

Kirito asks, "Seven? What's up?"

Seven replies, "I just wanted to tell you something. Congrats on getting to the Dark World! And you have given Shamrock quite the drubbing, huh?" Seven looks at Rain and she asks, curiously, "Who is that girl?"

Kirito responds, "This is Rain. We talked about this previously, didn't we? She wanted to meet you, so, she worked her way into Shamrock."

Seven asks, with a nod, "Oh, THAT. So, you are one of my fans, huh?"

Rain responds, nervously, "Ah, yeah. That's right."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Why do I get the feeling that Rain is still hiding stuff?"_

Seven says, "But you lied to get into Shamrock. That's not good. And how would it look for all of the other guilds if the same thing happened to them? You weren't thinking about that, huh? That goes for any guild in the game."

Rain says, "I'm sorry, Seven. I'll be careful from now on."

Seven asks, "Good as long as you understand. Now, what did you want from me? Want me to sing for you? Or you want me to sign something?"

Rain replies, "Ah, no, that's alright. Just seeing your smiling face is enough. I'm relieved."

Seven tells Rain, "Oh my. It looks like we got someone even more disappointing than Kirito when it comes to idols. That's okay. How about a handshake at least?"

Rain says, with a smile, "Yeah…!" Soon enough, the group returns to the party while Kirito notices that Sinon left the shop in which he decides to go out and talk with her alone.

 _ **September 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim**_

Now, we head into a dark and foreboding land with dark grey ground, ruined buildings, and plain dark skies where we find our group assembled at the teleport gate on a hill overlooking it.

Hana says, nervously, "Spooky."

Yamato says, "It is called the 'Dark World' for a reason."

Kendo says, "More specifically, it is known as 'Niebelheim, the Rocky Wasteland'."

Dai says, sarcastically, "That sounds like a fun name. It must be to attract the tourists."

Leafa says, "It has got a totally different feel than the lands that we have cleared already."

Kirito says, "Yeah, it is the last land in Svart Alfheim, so, the levels of the enemies is going to be insane."

Leafa says, "We had better brace ourselves."

Usagi says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Asuna says, "Let's survey the land first."

Taichi says, with a nod, "Good idea. Let's get the lay of the land first." The group moves along until they stop near a tower in which they look up at it.

Yuuki says, "That's one weird tower. It looks like a traffic light."

Philia nods her head and she says, "It is really eerie."

In front of the tower, there is some kind of gate and Strea asks, "It is some kind of teleporter, isn't it?"

Mamoru says, with a nod, "It looks like it, Strea."

Yuuki says, with a smile, "Let's find out." The group goes through the gateway and ends up inside of what looks like a dungeon of some kind. Yuuki says, nervously, "That scared the heck out of me. It is a teleporter just like you said, Strea."

Strea points to a 'glowing door' and she says, "It looks like we just have to touch this panel to go out."

Agil says, "We'll go back if things get too heated, but let's explore the dungeon first."

Izumi says, nodding his head, "Good idea, Agil. We need to get an understanding of the dungeons here first." The others nod their heads in agreement and venture on in which they fight plenty of flying violet bat-like enemies, ogre-like enemies known as Uruk, and humanoid puppet-like enemies with axes for hands along with others like Gremlins. They beat enemies, gain experience in the form of improving their skills, and opening treasure chests that they find along the way. However, soon enough, they find a dungeon boss room where they are confronted by a group of four Heavy Guardian monsters, which 'darker' versions of the Guardian monsters that they fought before.

As the group spreads out, Leafa says, "They look like guardian monsters, but they look different."

Kirito says, "Our enemy identification calls them 'Heavy Guardians'. They might be a stronger version of the monsters that we fought before."

Klein says, with a grin, "Does it really matter? Let's beat them up!"

Haruka says, "Don't get too cocky Klein." The group immediately splits up to fight each Heavy Guardian separately and like Kirito said, the Heavy Guardians proved to be stronger and more durable versions of the Guardian monsters that they have fought before, but with teamwork, our group managed to defeat them.

Kirito says, excitedly, "Yeah! We beat them!"

Just then a gate on the other side of the room opens up and Yuuki says, "The door is open! Let's go!" The group ventures on until they find themselves in a room with a strange switch.

Miyako asks, curiously, "What's that?"

Sam says, "It is a switch of some kind."

Philia asks, "What could it be for?"

Asuna asks, "Do we clear the quest if we flip the switch?"

Kirito says, "Huh? Now that you mention it, it didn't mention that the quest was cleared when we defeated the boss of the tower, so, this would be the quest objective."

Asuna asks, "But what kind of objective is that?"

Usagi says, "That's a good question, Asuna."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I don't know, but it looks like we cleared the quest first."

Asuna says, "So it does. I'm actually a little surprised given that we are competition with Shamrock."

Leafa says, "Yeah, we're hugely outnumbered despite the size of our group. And it isn't just Shamrock. It is also the fan club, too."

Dai says, with a nod, "No kidding! They have been a real pain!"

Asuna says, "They say that Seven keeps asking for their help in her concerts."

Haruka says, curiously, "That makes me wonder."

Tomoe asks, "Do you think that Seven wants them to act the way that they are acting?"

Haruka responds, "I can't be sure, Firefly. She doesn't seem the type, but one can't judge a book by their cover."

Leafa says, with a nod, "I know. I've learned people that play MMO games can either play a persona or show who they truly are, the side of them that they don't show in 'real life'…for good or for ill."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Usagi then whips her head causing Minako to ask, "What's up?"

Usagi asks Kirito, "Kirito?"

Kirito says, "Yes, I know. I've detected them too."

Philia asks, "Them?"

Usagi says, "We've got company everyone." Soon enough, everyone hears footsteps and everyone looks to see a large group of other players in front of them.

One of them, a male Sylph, asks, "You are that group that's competing with Shamrock, aren't you? The one led by the Spriggan, Kirito."

Kirito thinks in his mind, nervously, _"Why am I assumed to be the leader of the group?"_

Dai says, "Kirito is part of our group, but let's just say that we have more than one leader in a way." Dai asks, with a serious stare, "So, what do you want?"

The male Sylph responds, "Sorry, but we're going to have to ask you to give up on this quest and give this victory to Seven?"

Immediately, Dai, Haruka, Hino, and quite a few of other members of heroes and heroines draw their weapons and/or get into defensive stances in which Makoto yells out, angrily, "What was that?"

The new group flinches and Kirito asks, "You are Seven's fans?"

The male Sylph, the leader of the group of players, responds, "Fans? No, we are her devoted disciples! We believe in the theories of Doctor Rainbow and we love her voice as well as the message that she brings as Seven!"

Miyako retorts, sarcastically, "So, that means that you are major groupies of Seven, huh?"

The group of players glare at Miyako in which she and Sam glare back and Kirito says, "The Seven Fan Club, huh? So, this is another play style. I'm not particular opposed to it."

Makoto yells out, strongly, "Well, I am! Sumeragi had the nerve to say that we weren't playing fair and now, look at Shamrock's and Seven's groupies! We should have a talk with Seven about this!"

Kirito asks, "Who's orders are you following?"

The leader of the group responds, "Nobody's orders! We follow our hearts!"

Dai says, annoyed, "Basically, a group of rogues!" The group of players snarl at Dai, but they flinch from his glare.

The leader of the group says, "Come over to our side. We will share the spoils if you help us clear Svart Alfheim in the name of Seven!"

Haruka responds, "How about you guys back off since we completed this quest fair and square or you fight all of us, get your butts kicked, and get nothing in the process?"

The group of players gasp and one of them yells out, "How dare you?!"

Another player says, "Don't be an idiot! Did you forget who some of these players are? All of the 'Great Nymphs of ALO' are here! They are among the best of the best players! Very few can fight them!"

A third player yells out, "That may be, but we outnumber them and they don't have the conviction that we do! They are just doing it for themselves while we are fighting for Seven's dream and glory!" The others in the group shout in agreement.

Takeru says, plainly, "Uh oh."

Yamato says, with a nod, "I know, bro."

Asuna says, "Kirito-kun, they outnumber us. They may not be individually strong compared to us…"

Kirito says, "They are a full raid party and they have reinforcement already behind them."

Minako asks, "Huh?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Kirito's right. My Search Skill has detected a lot more of them other than this group. We are GREATLY outnumbered."

Sinon says, "Even if we defeated them here, the rest would come charging in and we wouldn't have time to regroup."

Kido says, nervously, "Oh, great."

Michiru says, "They must have anticipated our strength and knew that their abilities couldn't match ours."

Haruka says, "So, they went with quantity over quality. And like it or not, quality doesn't win over quantity every time."

Izumi says, with a nod, "Like in World War Two. The German's armies Tiger Tanks were far superior to the American Sherman Tanks, but they only made around two thousand tanks while the Shermans were around fifty thousand."

Kido says, "Basically, we are in a similar situation. Just great."

Kirito says, "Everyone, we're withdrawing!"

Some of the others give looks of shock and Dai yells out, stunned, "What?!"

Usagi says, "I don't like it, too, Dai, but they have sheer weight of numbers on their side. We might beat this group, but there are more of them waiting for us. Even we have our limits."

Akari tells Dai, "Dai-kun, I've got to agree. We'll come up with another plan."

Dai growls in annoyance and Kirito tells the players, "You are quite brave to play with such naked aggression."

The leader of the group responds, "Don't think too badly on us for this. We have to show that the true conqueror of Svart Alfheim is Seven."

Kirito asks, "So, let me get this straight: Sumeragi isn't putting you up to this?"

The leader replies, "He has got nothing to do with this. We're doing this on our own answering only to Seven's desires. Seven is our flower and our love! The graceful ribbon that ties us all together! The Seven Fan Club thinks and acts as one in service to our idol!"

Lisbeth asks, annoyed, "Can we go now?"

The leader says, "Sorry about this." The leader commands, "Right! Activate the switch and let's move onto the next dungeon!" The group stands aside while the group of players activates the switch in which they leave.

After they are gone, Asuna says, "Kirito-kun, this really hurts."

Usagi says, with a nod, "I know, Asuna."

Kendo says, "However, it is like Kirito said. It is just one style of play and it isn't like that it is illegal."

Kirito says, nodding his head in agreement, "If I protest, then I'm protesting the freedom of play in virtual reality."

Leafa says, with a sigh, "I agree with you, big brother, but it is a real pain and not very nice at all."

Tomoe asks, "So, those players weren't under orders from Seven or Sumeragi?"

Michiru says, "It seems so, Firefly."

Kirito says, "While the fan club is working on its own accord, it is obvious that Seven wields tremendous influence."

Taichi says, "We should talk with her about that."

Asuna says, "Well, we could see her at any time right? Anyone could go to her concerts."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah, that's right."

Kendo says, "We can see how she talks to her audience at her shows and get an idea on what's going on."

Sinon says, nodding her head in agreement, "We have to go to her next concert then."

Kirito says, "Yeah, let's do that. First, let's flip that switch and move on."

After pushing down the switch, Yuuki says, "We flipped it, but it doesn't look like anything happened."

Leafa asks, curiously, "What does it do?"

Rain asks, "Did it change anything in the dungeon?"

Haruka says, "Let's find out." Soon enough, our group heads back out of the dungeon and when they are outside, they look towards the tower that they were looking at earlier and they see a tower light went out.

Silica says, "Look! The tower light went out!"

Rain says, "So it did. It doesn't look as foreboding anymore either."

Sinon says, "It looks like it was connected to that switch."

Philia then says, "Hey, everyone! It looks like Seven's next concert is about to start soon!"

Klein says, "Whoa! That was fast! She'll start without us if we don't hurry up!"

Kirito says, "Let's head back to town for now."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Good idea, Kirito."

 _ **Late September 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Ryne**_

Back in the main city of Svart Alfheim, Ryne, we are inside of Agil's shop/café where we find Rain standing around as Kirito and Agil come over to her.

Kirito says, "There you are Rain."

Rain says, looking solemn, "Hello, Kirito."

Kirito asks Rain, "What's wrong, Rain?"

Rain responds, "Kirito, do you or Agil see Seven come to the shop after the concert?"

Kirito replies, "Huh? I haven't seen her." Kirito asks Agil, "Has she been by Agil?"

Agil responds, plainly, "Nope."

Rain says, a bit nervously, "I see…"

Kirito says, kindly, "She'll come by again, I'm sure."

Agil says, "But she has been so busy with television shows and ALO, I don't think that she will come here."

Kirito asks Rain, "Didn't you get to talk to her enough last time?"

Rain says, nervously, "Well, that too…I'm wondering if I'm the reason that she stopped coming. I'm worried…"

Kirito asks, curiously, "What makes you so that?"

Rain responds, "Well, she did stop coming after she met me, right?"

Kirito says, "That's not the case at all. It's not like she came here every day before she met you either."

Agil says, with a nod, "Yeah, you're right."

Kirito says, "I wouldn't worry about it."

Rain says, "But I'm a pariah."

Kirito asks, curiously, "What? A pariah? Just because you were called a liar?"

Rain says, nervously, "No, it's not that. Even in the real world, it is the same story. My mom is a single mother and she doesn't work that hard. Since we're poor, I work at a part-time job and don't have time to hang out with friends…so people hate me."

Kirito says, "If that's the case, you're probably worrying too much and THINK people hate…"

Rain says, interrupting, "Yeah, right. The fact is, people hate me. Maybe my job is the reason why."

Kirito asks, curiously, "What do you do?"

Rain replies, nervously, "That's a secret…"

Kirito says, "I see. Well, you don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but you shouldn't be so pessimistic. At the very least, I don't think that Seven hates you."

Rain says, with a smile, "Thank you, Kirito."

As Rain walks off, Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Rain, what is your story? I should really talk with Usagi and the others to figure her out. I think that there is more of a connection between Seven and Rain that she wants us to believe. And I think I know why…"_

 _ **September 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Niebelheim**_

Returning to the 'Dark World' of Svart Alfheim, Niebelheim, our group of heroes and heroines prepares to head for the central tower in Niebelheim. From a few players, they heard that taking out the lights of the towers weakens the boss that guards the entrance into the central tower and the group decides to take the 'safe route' in which they turn off the lights in the other towers. When they arrive in front of the central tower, they are confronted by a massive dark violet and red bat-like monster.

Sinon asks, "That boss is in front of the tower. Is he the last boss of the field?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "No doubt about it."

Sinon says, "All the lights in the main tower are out. They indicate how much energy the boss has, huh? Just like that player that we met earlier said."

Asuna says, "It looks pretty weak! Now, is the time to strike!"

Haruka says, "Agreed, Asuna."

Kendo says, "However, we need to be careful. The boss might be at its weakest, but it doesn't mean that it won't be difficult."

Kirito says, "Good point." Kirito asks everyone, "Ready, everyone?"

Dai asks, with a grin, "Do you have to ask?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Then let's take that boss down!"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Okay, Kirito-kun!"

Makoto says, with a grin, "Let's rock and roll!" Everyone immediately takes to the skies and spreads out in which the boss, known as Hraesvelgr, starts off quickly with multiple dark energy spheres that our group barely manages to avoid.

Miyako says, shocked, "Whoa! That was close!" Hraesvelgr flies around and Sinon takes time to aim from long distance while the others attack from mid-ranges with magic and close range with weapons and Sword Skills, but they are blindside as Hraesvelgr uses its wing to defend as well as swipe at the members of their group that get in close.

Asuna helps out with the healing and Kido says, "This guy is still quite tough."

Hino says, "Well, we were warned."

Usagi says, "Look out, everyone! It is going to do something!" Everyone starts to back off when Hraesvelgr came in with a charge attack that knocked a few of their members to the ground.

One of those members, Klein, asks, "Did anyone get the number of that bus?" Hraesvelgr then continues its powerful assault with diving attacks and lashing out with its clawed feet.

After rolling away from one claw attack, Miyako shouts out, "Watch it!" The group continue the fight with Hraesvelgr and his constant attacks which also inflict de-buff after de-buff on them which they had to get healed or take various potions for. Finally, Kirito and Usagi tag-team with twin **Starburst Streams** and Leafa using her kendo style Duel Wielding OSS Skill, **Starlight Edge** , for the final blow in which Hraesvelgr shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

Dai says, with a sigh, "Finally!"

Asuna says, excitedly, "We did it! We beat the boss of the Dark World!"

Kirito says, "And it was tough as expected."

Taichi says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Dai says, with a grin, "However, we kicked butt!"

Lisbeth says, "You said it, buster!"

Yui says, "Everyone, I have bad news. You seem to be the second to defeat this boss."

Everyone gasps in shock and Miyako yells out, annoyed, "You have got to be kidding!"

Yui shakes her head and Sinon says, "That means that Shamrock got here first."

Philia says, "The further that you progress, the harder that it gets. We can still catch up to them."

Just then a portal appears in front of the main tower and Sinon asks, "What the? The tower?"

Takeru says, with a smile, "Look what we have here."

Hana asks, curiously, "Another portal?"

Akari says, "It seems so. It looks like we're not done yet."

Kendo says, "The tower must be the final dungeon."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Most likely."

Yuuki says, "We're heading into the depths of the Dark World."

Yui says, "It is known as Dark Yggdrasil."

Leafa says, "Interestingly ironic."

Izumi says, with a nod, "Indeed."

Kendo says, "That means that the monsters in there will be the toughest yet."

Haruka says, "No kidding. If we go in there, then we have to be sure that we are prepared for anything."

Dai says, with a grin, "We've already beaten all that we had sent against us. We can beat this."

Akari says, with a nod and warm smile, "I agree."

Strea says, "Okay, let's get going."

Kirito says, excitedly, "Right, Strea! Ready, everyone! Here we go!"

Many of the others reply in unison, "Right!" Soon enough, our group goes through the portal and they find themselves within a dark and foreboding dungeon.

Makoto asks, "So, this is it, huh?"

Asuna says, with a nod, "Yes, this is the end of the line."

Hino says, "We should be careful, but we don't have that luxury."

Sinon says, with a nod, "With Shamrock ahead of us."

Dai says, "Let's go, everyone."

Akari says, with a nod, "Right." Soon enough, our group heads forth, but they are stopped by the door in front of them.

Yui says, "The door is locked by some kind of mechanism."

Kirito says, "Mechanism, huh? Then we'll have to search around." The group explores around and fights some bat-like, Heavy Guardian, and golem enemies in which they prove to be tougher than other mobs that they fought in the other areas of Svart Alfheim.

As they continue along, Asuna says, "The enemies are getting tougher and tougher."

Taichi says, "Not surprising, Asuna."

Kirito says, with a nod, "As expected from the final area."

Akari asks, "Is everyone okay?"

Sam says, with a smile, "I think that we are fine so far." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and they venture on until they find a door.

Takeru says, "Well, this door looks suspicious."

Agil asks, "It looks like a boss room. What's our call?"

Dai says, "I say let's go."

Miyako says, "Not surprising."

Makoto says, "I feel the same way as Dai."

Minako says, with a grin, "You know it, Mako-chan!"

Haruka says, with a smirk, "For once, we agree on something."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Kirito says, "Okay, let's go." Our group enters the room where they gasp to see dozens upon dozens of Remain Lights all over the room along with the fallen forms of players.

Leafa asks, shocked, "W-What is this?"

Kirito says, horrified, "This is terrible…"

Leafa says, "All the people that have fallen here…and those who have turned into remains lights are…"

Kirito says, "They are from the Seven Fan Club. Some have a sliver of HP left, but it is a matter of time before they run out." Rain gives a solemn sigh while one of the group, a male Sylph player, gets back to his feet.

Asuna yells out, "Are you okay? Hold on! I'll use some healing magic…"

Rain says, solemnly, "Asuna…I think that it is too late for them…"

The male Sylph player grunts out, "We're going to…help Seven…Clear the last dungeon…for Seven…"

Rain gives a look of shock and Kirito asks, "You love Seven that much?"

The male Sylph player responds, "Absolutely…she's…our goddess…we would…do anything…" He then grunts as he turns into a Remain Light as he loses the last of his HP.

Tomoe says, shocked, "It is like they are under a spell."

Michiru says, "In a way, he is, Firefly."

Miyako says, "The spell of obsession."

Takeru says, with a nod, "Yep."

Leafa asks, "There are a lot more players turning into Remain Lights. What kind of enemy could even cause this level of destruction?"

Kido says, nervously, "I rather not know."

Rain says, "They weren't fighting a single enemy if they ended up like this. It must have been several enemies."

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Yeah. Between the fan club and Shamrock itself, they would have had a sizeable force. Meaning nothing less than an army could have caused such utter devastation."

Asuna asks, "But wouldn't that break the balance of the game?"

Leafa asks, "What shall we do? Should we go back?"

Rain says, "Let's keep going, Kirito. Shamrock's top ranked players must be ahead…"

Usagi thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Rain?"_ The group moves on until they hit a set of bars where they see a large dragon monster in another chamber.

Leafa asks, "It's the boss! Could that be the one that got Shamrock?"

Sinon asks, nervously, "Do we stand a chance?"

Kirito says, "I don't know if it is the one that got Shamrock, but we can't advance if we don't beat it!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "I agree, Kirito."

Dai says, seriously, "Let's do this!" Soon after, the bars open as the group enters the chamber where they are facing the dragon boss monster with a group of violet bat-like monsters.

Mizuno says, "This boss has mobs to aid it."

Usagi says, "We're going to need to divide the group."

Asuna shouts out, "Split up, everyone! Half of us distract the boss while the other half take care of the mobs!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Got it, Asuna!" Immediately, our group split into two teams with one group attacking the mobs while the other group holds off the boss until team taking out the mobs are finished. Kirito, Leafa, and Usagi are part of the mob clearing group while Asuna takes the lead with the other group.

Leafa says, "Let's hurry, everyone!"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Right, Leafa!" The mob clearing group work hard to defeat the bat-like mobs while Asuna and her team fight hard against the boss which is a stronger version of Lindwurm that they have fought back with more powerful versions of the stomp and flame attacks that they have experienced.

Klein yells out, "That's hot!"

Lisbeth says, "And things are going to get hotter if you don't focus, Klein!" The team holding back Lindwurm unleashes a series of body slam attacks in which the team barely manages to survive with Lindwurm unleashing a random series of stomps, body slams, and flame attacks against the team while team with Kirito, Leafa, and Usagi finally take down the assisting mob monsters.

Usagi says, with a smile, "We did it!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Yeah, but we don't have time to celebrate. The others need our help!"

Kirito says, nodding his head, "Let's go, everyone!" Immediately, the mob clearing team rejoins the other team in which they divert the attention of Lindwurm as it was about to attack with a flame attack causing it to focus its attention them causing Kirito to yell out, "Scatter!" The group spreads out as Lindwurm uses its flame attack on them and immediately, the two teams rejoin into one team.

Usagi says, "That Lindwurm is tougher than the last one that we fought!"

Hino says, "No kidding, Meatball Head!" Our united group continue to fight Lindwurm and it proves tough as it seems to have a random attack pattern that's hard to figure out in which its stomp attacks, body slams, and flame assaults come in different intervals, but our group manages to hold on in which Sinon and a few others use invisibility magic that manage to let them get close and/or hit Lindwurm with strong attacks. Our group quickly uses a combo with the invisible members able to launch attacks while the others keep up forcing Lindwurm to focus on them. The battle was pretty long and hard, but in the end, our group wins in which Lindwurm shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

With the fight over, Dai says, "Whew! What a fight!" Just then everyone hears the sound of someone clapping and everyone turns to see Seven and Sumeragi.

Kirito asks, "Seven?"

Seven says, "You made it, Kirito! Along with Usagi, Leafa, Asuna, and Rain too! It is very impressive! You are quite strong group of people, but that isn't surprising since you have some of the best players in ALO with you including the Great Nymphs of ALO!"

Makoto sarcastically retorts, "Thanks!"

Sumeragi says, "You kept me waiting, Kirito."

Kirito asks, "Waiting? What are you talking about? And why is Seven here?"

Usagi says, "Seven isn't a player made for battles, Sumeragi."

Sumeragi replies, "Seven had to come along on this quest. That's all there is to it."

Mamoru asks, "What do you mean?"

Seven says, "It was really scary too! But the experiment that I wanted to run in ALO is in final stages, so I had to come."

Plenty of the others gain curious looks and Asuna asks, confused, "Experiment? Final stages?"

Leafa thinks in her mind, seriously, _"I don't like the sound of that."_

Seven says, "We're going to make the Cloud Brain a reality right here."

Leafa asks, "Cloud Brain?"

Minako asks, confused, "Say what?"

Takeru says, "That's a good question, Mina-chan."

Sumeragi says, "Seven waited here for you to tell you. It is the least that she could do to atone."

Kirito asks, "Atone?"

Usagi asks, "You mean her fan club?"

Sumeragi says, "Correct. That style of play is no way endorsed by Shamrock. Consider this our apology."

Haruka says, "Normally, I would say 'some apology', but what you just said got our interest."

Kirito asks, "You are just trying to protect your dignity as a player, aren't you?"

Asuna asks, "So, what can we expect to hear from you in this atonement?"

Seven says, "Well, we weren't particularly hiding it nor do we plan on doing something wrong."

Leafa thinks in her mind, gaining an intense glare, _"That second part has been left to be seen. It may not be illegal or against the law, but it doesn't mean that it won't be wrong."_ Usagi is in a similar mind-set and her glare becomes more intense.

Seven says, "To tell the truth, all of you are going to help a little. Since it is the best to have a lot of helpers."

Kirito asks, "Can you say that in the middle of a battlefield?"

Seven asks, "Ah, you're right. Well, this zone has been cleared. Can we restart from here next time?"

Sumeragi says, "We can restart at this point, but so can the other players."

Seven says, "Oh, that's just fine. It isn't like that there are any other players that can walk right through here. Aside from Shamrock and Kirito's party."

Sumeragi says, "Of course."

Seven says, "So, let's go back to Agil's shop and I'll tell you all about it."

Miyako was about to protest, but Sam says, "Let's do it. We could figure out what's going on here." Miyako nods her head in understand at what her boyfriend is saying and implying.

Kirito says, "Understood. We'll head back too." Seven and Sumeragi then nod and take off to return back to Ryne as well as head for Agil's shop.

Yamato asks, "Do you think that they can be trusted?"

Haruka says, "They really seem intent on telling us what's going on."

Taichi says, "Plus, Sumeragi doesn't seem like a person that uses low-down tricks."

Usagi says, "I think that all of us should go hear what they want to say." Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and they start to head back to Ryne and Agil's shop/café in which Rain has a solemn look on her expression.

 _ **September 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Ryne**_

Back in Agil's shop/café in Ryne, the main city of Svart Alfheim, our group is assembled with Seven and Sumeragi where Seven is drinking a cup of milk tea.

Seven asks, "The milk tea is really good, isn't it?"

Agil says, "Oh, yeah? Thanks."

Seven says, "First off, I just want to say that I'm deeply sorry for causing so much trouble before. That wasn't my intention. However, I am not planning to do anything wrong and I want to get along with everyone. That hasn't changed. I can say with confidence that what Professor Akihiko Kayaba did was wrong."

Dai asks, with a glare, "Oh, why mention HIM?"

Sumeragi says, "Seven isn't perpetrating any crimes nor is she deceiving anyone. Some of our followers simply took things too far. We take responsibility for that and offer our apologies."

Leafa thinks in her mind, seriously, _"Just because what you are doing isn't a crime and isn't going to hurt anyone physically doesn't mean that you aren't doing anything wrong, pal."_

Kirito asks, "Sumeragi, are you and Doctor Rainbow acquainted in the real world as well?"

Seven replies, "Yes, he is my research partner. He's come from his home in Japan to join me here in America. Let's just say he is my assistant. Kirito, can you and your friends bear with me a little longer? I'd like for you to help me with what I'm about to do next, if possible."

Kirito asks, "With the Cloud Brain no doubt. What is that anyway?"

Seven replies, "As it stands, I've reached out to players and created communities like Shamrock and fan club. There is an incredible noble human desire to work together a common goal at work there. It's the connection between the heart and soul. With that sociality, a new dimension of human determination will be born…"

Izumi asks, "A new dimension of human determination?"

Seven says, with a nod, "Yes. We can create a new kind of strength with a network. And that network is…the Cloud Brain." Seven then goes on to explain that she and Sumeragi have collected the mathematical throughput of minds that are playing ALO and joining them in the cloud in which she plans to build a system that has more processing power than any computer CPU. Basically, an 'organic system' that can process even human emotions.

Kirito asks, "And you are planning to run this experiment while ALO's Svart Alfheim is being cleared?"

Seven asks, "Yep. You, all, saw it too? When everyone's hearts and minds are joined together at my concert?" Seven says, "That wasn't just a bunch of data. My fan club become one and from that a beautiful stem which a single, giant flower will bloom. You will see that flower bloom right before your eyes."

Yui asks, "What do you plan to do exactly?" Yui says, "Normally, I would presume that it would be impossible from a security standpoint."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Don't be so sure, Yui. I dare say that she matches THEM in intelligence and ability."_

Seven giggles and she says, "It is of course a bit difficult to achieve at this point in time. As for Seven the idol, I plan to join several players' minds as one, bonding them together spiritually, with the common goal being clearing each and every challenging quest I suppose. It is just data analysis. The big difference between network games to date and VRMMOs is the instant expression of emotion. In other worlds, the fact that the NervGear and Amusphere contain superior emotion-mapping systems that can react instantly. People's emotions are then arranged into several graphs. Complex and mysterious, they are simply beautiful pieces of geometric art to the untrained eye. We then analyze those statistics. How deeply are human minds connected and to what extent do they all take the same form? Mind you, we can't share the inner workings of people's brains or totally control their minds or do anything out of science fiction just yet."

Miyako asks, with a glare, "Yet, huh?"

Seven says, "This is nothing of the sort. The Cloud Brain is a gigantic hive mind if you will."

Minako asks, a bit nervously and curiously, "Hive mind?"

Seven says, with a nod, "Yes. If this experiment succeeds, we will be able to make decisions as a collective with one emotional center…"

Hana says, a bit nervously, "That's a bit creepy if you ask me…"

Kirito says, "So that's the experiment."

Sumeragi says, "The data mining phase is complete. All that remains is gathering Shamrock and the fan club together for the final battle. Despite her weakness, Seven will continue to be flag under which they rally, with the defeat the final boss, will create a higher dimension of spiritual connectivity. She will make it a reality."

Usagi asks, "Who knows about this?"

Seven says, "Out of the players logged into ALO, only Sumeragi and myself." Kirito gives an intense stare and Seven asks, "What do you say Kirito? Will you help me out? Even with such a small group, you're powerful enough to fight on equal footing with us. Will you lend us a hand in exploring the possibilities of this network?"

Kirito looks on intensely and Asuna says, "Kirito-kun…" However, Kirito isn't the only one with an 'intense look' as both Usagi and Leafa have a similar look on their faces.

The three of them then glance at each other and Kirito says, "The answer is no."

Seven responds, surprised, "What? Why? It's not like we're doing anything bad!"

Usagi retorts, "No, you just aren't doing anything criminal, that's it."

Seven asks, surprised, "Huh?"

Kirito says, "For me, there are three reasons. The first of which is because I'm a player. That you're driven by a pure inquisitive mind about the network is something honestly I can understand. Even the Cloud Brain, the future of research, is something that interests me, but in the end, I can't help you."

Seven says, "If you work with Shamrock and my fan club, this quest would be no match for us! It would be done in no time!"

Kirito says, "But it isn't just about clearing the quest. The real thrill of VRMMO is cooperating with friends you would trust with your life to clear that final dungeon. Until recently, plenty of us haven't been able to enjoy such things with every fiber of our being. And that's why we want to play ALO unfettered." Seven gives a disappointed look and Kirito says, "If we join Shamrock and beat the game, that would be enjoyable in its own way."

Haruka says, plainly, "Normally."

Kirito says, "However, that's not the kind of enjoyment that I'm looking for. I want to get better and better making it out by the skin of my teeth every time! And I want to feel the sense of achievement that comes from getting there on my own!"

Leafa, Asuna, and Usagi can't help to giggle at this in which Asuna thinks in her mind, _"Oh, Kirito-kun…"_

Usagi thinks in her mind, with a smile, _"Same old Kirito."_

Seven says, surprised, "Kirito…"

Kirito says, "That's why I can't join your guild. In the end, I want to clear quests with my friends using only the skills that we have. Isn't that all gamers want? We're going to clear the quests ourselves. Even if that means putting a stop to your experiment."

Seven asks, "Okay, reason number two is?"

Kirito responds, "Seven, you are an insanely popular idol in ALO. I actually listened to your songs and I think they're great. But they were all written to create the Cloud Brain, weren't they?"

Seven replies, "Yeah, that's right. So, what if they were?"

Kirito says, "While Asuna and I were walking in Akihabara, we saw an aspiring idol singing on the street. She had talent and she was pouring her heart and soul into it, but not a single person was listening to her." Rain gives a look of shock and Kirito says, "The speakers were no good and her songcraft needed work. It was done on the cheap and couldn't hold an enormous concert. But she was really going for it. She truly loved singing and I could tell she was sincerely aiming to be a singer. I can only speak for myself, but I would rather cheer for her than you."

Minako says, "You aren't the only one, Kirito. I would cheer for a fellow idol myself." When the others look at Minako, she says, "I want to be an idol myself. A true idol does things true to heart and does it because she enjoys spreading joy to other people through their actions and singing. You are using your singing to influence people to do what you want for your precious experiment. In my book, you are not a true idol! You are a sham!" Seven glares at Minako, angrily, and Minako gives a powerful glare that causes Seven to flinch back in shock in which Minako says, "You make a mockery of what it means to be an idol and shame us, true inspiring idols, like that one that Asuna and Kirito met and I! We give joy to people not to influence them to get what we want!"

Tomoe says, amazed, "Wow…"

Haruka says, with a smile, "Not surprising."

Michiru says, with a smile, "When it comes to idols, our Mina-chan is one of the biggest inspiring ones."

Seven says, with a sigh, "Well, I'm sorry to that I'm going to have to withdraw my offer since you and your friends are obviously not going to take it since we disagree with each other among many things."

Miyako says, with a nod, "No kidding."

Seven tells Kirito and the others, "You know that you have declared war? On my fan club? And Shamrock?"

Leafa tells Seven, strongly, "Bring it on." Everyone else, minus Usagi, looks at Leafa and Usagi in which everyone else is surprised at the powerful looks that they are sporting in their eyes.

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Sugu? Serena?"_

Mamoru thinks in his mind, _"Serena…"_

Leafa says, "The reason that I started playing ALO in the first place wasn't the quests, the treasure, or anything else. It was the ability to fly. I dreamed of flying on my own wings and flying higher than anyone…beyond where anyone else has gone before. I had the dream of seeing 'beyond the horizon' that we know so far and that's what ALO…What Full-Dive VR worlds can give. Let's just say that you are using this fun game where people can experience their dreams in another form of reality, let's just say that it doesn't make me happy. When we meet again, don't come crying when you are at the wrong end of our blades and your experiment has dropped a big damn goose egg."

Seven says, with a shrug, "My, you seemed fired up. Oh, well. I'm disappointed that we couldn't reach an agreement, but I'm glad that we could talk. Dosvedanya. Let's go, Sumeragi."

Sumeragi says, "We'll settle this next time that we meet, Kirito. The door to the next floor of the dungeon is open for you. Come whenever you like."

After Sumeragi and Seven leave, Klein says, "Whoa! I was sweating there! It was so tense that I thought that a duel was going to start here in the shop."

Takeru tells Klein, "Don't blame you for feeling that way, Klein."

Mamoru asks Usagi, "Are you okay?"

Usagi responds, "While Seven's plan isn't going to really hurt anyone physically, it doesn't mean that it is right."

Minako says, with an annoyed tone, "No joke, girlfriend! Us, idols, are supposed to inspire people and make them feel happy with our songs and actions! To me, she is a big fat fake!"

Takeru and Makoto gently pat Minako in the back and Takeru says, with a smile, "Easy, sweetie."

Makoto says, with a nod, "We know, Mina-chan."

Kirito asks Yui, "Yui, what Seven is doing isn't truly dangerous correct?"

Yui replies, "Yes, Daddy. As long as it is analysis and not an intervention, it is not a violation. Just to be safe, I've performed a check to ensure that no one is hacking or otherwise altering system data, but I think that their activities are within reason."

Dai says, annoyed, "Within reason doesn't mean right!"

Taichi says, with a smile, "I think that we should get ready for the final push."

Yamato says, with a nod, "Good idea."

Akari says, nodding her head in agreement, "Right."

Kirito says, "I'll be right back everyone. I'm going to log out for a moment."

Philia asks, "Is something wrong?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "I'm just going to check up on something."

Asuna asks Kirito, "What, Kirito-kun?"

Kirito replies, with a smile, "It may not be anything, Asuna. I'll be right back."

Asuna says, with a nod, "Okay." Kirito then logs out of ALO, but quite a few of the others, especially Asuna, Leafa, and Usagi, have a feeling that what Kirito is going to 'check out' isn't 'nothing'.

 _ **September 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Niebelheim**_

Returning to Niebelheim, our group is in Dark Yggdrasil and they are looking at the door that they were stopped at before to find it completely open."

Kirito says, "It is open just like Sumeragi said he would have it."

Dai says, with a smirk, "Guess we got our invite, huh? I say that we don't disappoint."

Takeru says, with a smile, "I agree." Our group then ventures on through Dark Yggdrasil in which they fought one strong monster after another in which makes them have to heal up as well as various potions.

At one point, the group stops and Kirito asks, "Shall we rest?"

Miyako says, "Good idea."

Asuna says, "The tough enemies are coming out in droves."

Lisbeth says, with a groan, "We expected tough enemies, but this is a real pain in the neck!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "No kidding, Liz. The usual strategies fall away once you get this far."

Taichi says, "And we haven't the met the type of enemies that demolished Seven's fan club."

Miyako says, annoyed, "Don't remind us."

Kirito tells Rain, "By the way, Rain, I think that it is time that you told us your story. Can you tell us your real name, Ra-No, not Rain. You are actually Doctor Rainbow's sister."

There are gasps of shock, especially from Rain, and Asuna asks, shocked, "Kirito-kun, what are you saying? Rain is Seven's sister?"

Rain says, nervously, "Kirito, w-what a bad joke. How could this be possible? Seven and I are sisters? But we are totally different."

Haruka says, "Your tone says differently."

Rain says, "Seven is extremely established, beautiful girl, and I'm just…"

Hana says, interrupting, "Seven is a cute girl, but you are far from plain, Rain."

Kirito says, "I know that talking about real world things in the game is prohibited, but I looked into it. Even though it isn't my place to contact the game administrators directly, I thought that I should consult with Kiku-Chrysheight about Seven's plans. Then, just to be safe, I asked about you. I have been wondering a long time. He told me: 'I can't give you details, but I can tell you that my agency is sending her special information regarding Doctor Rainbow.' When I asked why, he told me that you were Seven's estranged older sister. But that's it. He didn't tell me your name." Kirito asks Rain, "So under the condition that you're actually sisters, you're receiving personal data from his agency, right? That's how you knew where Shamrock was heading, right?"

Asuna asks, "But Rain, there is so much that we don't know about you. How do you know about our backgrounds?"

Usagi then says, "That's really simple. She is an SAO survivor like a lot of us."

Plenty of the others look at Usagi in surprise and say in unison, shocked, "What?!"

Hino asks, "How can you know this Meatball Head?"

Usagi says, with a shrug, "That's pretty easy. Kirito, Asuna, and I were quite famous through much of SAO. When you came, you heard about us: The 'Black Swordsman', the 'Flash', and the 'White Valkyrie'."

Miyako says, looking at Rain, "That's right! If you were trapped in SAO, you would be crazy to not know about Kirito, Asuna, and Usagi, their nicknames, and reputations!"

Taichi says, also looking at Rain, "And she knew those quite well."

Usagi says, a bit nervously, "I also talked to Chrysheight as well." Even Kirito gives a look of surprise and Usagi says, with a sigh, "I took a look at the names of survivors. They didn't have real names, but avatar names and Rain's name was among them. It is pretty easy to see that her high-level equips are because she transferred her SAO data into ALO."

Kirito asks Rain, "You tried to get into Shamrock to try and get closer to Sev-I mean, your younger sister, didn't you?" Rain sighs and Kirito asks, "And what did you plan to do once you got close to her?"

Rain says, with a sigh, "So, you figured it out…" Rain starts to giggle, nervously, and Rain states, "Well, you've dub this deep. There's really no point in playing dumb now, is there?"

Kirito says, "I can't say that he told us everything. However, I want you to at least explain yourself to us: Your friends."

Rain replies, nervously, "Yeah, okay. Now is the time, huh?" Rain says, "I…My real name is Nijika Karatachi. I'm a high school student in the city, but as Kirito said, I'm Doctor Rainbow's sister. But she doesn't know that yet. She doesn't even know that she has a sister. When I was younger and Rainbow was only a few years old, our parents divorced and we were separated. I haven't even seen her face since then. In the real world, I mean. Of course, I met her earlier in ALO, but…"

Asuna says, "I heard that Seven lives in America…"

Rain says, "Yes, but we lived in Russia before. Our father is Russian. My mother won custody of me and took me back to Japan, her homeland. I was the returnee in other words. I started working part-time while going to school. I say working, but it has been a hobby for some time. I become a maid in Akihabara, serving customers, and singing songs…"

She then starts singing a few lyrics and Asuna says, shocked, "What? Kirito-kun, we heard this in Akihabara."

Kirito nods his head and he says, "Ah, we did. So, it was Rain that was singing songs in the streets."

Rain says, "You, two saw my show, didn't you? I felt the same kind of warmth from you as I did in-game, so, I knew that it was you, two, immediately."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Well, we didn't know that it was you at all…"

Leafa says, "So, why did you hide all of that to get close to Seven? That's what I want to know."

Rain tells Leafa, with a smile, "Well, that's surprising coming from you…Sailor Celestial."

There are multiple gasps of shock and Leafa says, nervously, "What are you talking about? I'm…"

Rain says, with a giggle, "I was there with a lot of other ALO players when you, Usagi-chan as Sailor Moon, and Kirito-kun finally defeated Kayaba once and for all."

There are looks of shock and surprise and Haruka says, "That's why I keep saying that too many people are learning about this too easily."

Rain says, with a smile, "Whatever you do to make people unable to recognize you, it really works, but I recognize your voices and I also recognized Usagi-chan's and Leafa-chan's fighting styles in Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial. Sailor Moon used two swords in a style like Kirito-kun and only Usagi-chan does that in ALO and Leafa and Sailor Celestial used kendo style attacks in which even when Sailor Celestial used two blades, I saw kendo style moves."

Minako asks, "You recognize them from their sword styles?"

Kirito says, with a sigh and smile, "It shows that she is an SAO survivor."

Mamoru asks Rain, "You know about who we are, but you still haven't answer our question. Why did you wish to get close to Seven?"

Rain says, with a sigh and nervous smile, "I'm not really sure. Jealously, I guess. Yeah, definitely that…"

Miyako asks, "Jealously?"

Rain says, "I like games, cosplay, and idols. All those kinds of subcultures. I truly love them, but what I wanted most, though, was to sing songs. I wanted my songs to become big hits so I could make my mother's life easier. At least, that was my thinking."

Takeru says, "It must be tough being a single mom."

Rain nods her head and she says, "We share the same blood, but SHE succeeded at singing. And she is a doctor for crying out loud. She succeeded at two fields at once. So, at first, I wanted to see what she looked like as an idol. Then I thought if I could dig up her mistakes and failings, I'd create some kind of scandal of some sort."

Dai says, "Ouch! That's a low blow, girl!"

Rain says, "I mean, her genius is the reason that our parents got divorced."

Izumi asks, "Her genius?"

Rain says, "Yeah, she has been a genius as long as I can remember. My father, who knew that she had the IQ for it, began looking at colleges in order to further her abilities. My mother, however, wanted to treat Rainbow like a normal child and let her live a child's life. That's how the fights began and then they got divorced. In the end, my father used his authority to take custody of Rainbow and my mom was stuck with me. So, we went back to Japan."

Asuna asks, confused, "Stuck with…?"

Rain says, "A lot happened after that. Long story short, I was drawn back to the world of VRMMOs. Then I had to join Shamrock in order to get close to her, right? And the rest is history. I tried to force my way into Shamrock in spite of my weakness and I was discovered by Shamrock almost instantly. Then they started calling me Rain the Liar."

Kirito says, "Rain…you're…"

Rain says, "I haven't told you the real reason, I know. I can't talk about relatives…family affairs. It is too personal. That's all."

Leafa asks, "So, why did you start hanging around us?"

Rain replies, "I figured that Kirito and Usagi was at least powerful if not more powerful than Shamrock. They are the legendary 'Black Swordsman' and 'White Valkyrie'. I heard about Usagi from SAO survivors that were part of the Assault Team that were talking about her which is how I recognized her from the description that they gave. The two great heroes of SAO could fight Shamrock on even terms. So, I helped you out and then used you to get close to her that was my plan."

Hino whispers to Haruka, "She is still hiding something."

Haruka whispers, while nodding her head, "Yeah."

Kirito tells Rain, "So, why didn't you trust us? Why did you always look so dejected when following us around?"

Rain says, nervously, "Because I really thought I've always been a burden! I was using you, wasn't I? That's pathetic…it's…"

Asuna says, "Kirito-kun, I think she said enough. I'm convinced."

Leafa says, "Me too. I know how it has with siblings and all."

Rain asks, "I know that it isn't my place, but I need to know. What is your deeper connection to Kayaba?" There are surprised looks from the others and Rain says, "I can understand Usagi since she and Kayaba are…Well, you know. However, from what I saw when Usagi as Sailor Moon, Leafa as Sailor Celestial, and Kirito-kun were fighting Kayaba in their last fight, it seemed like he had a deep connection with Leafa-chan and Kirito. I can't help to wonder about that." The others look at each other, nervously, and Rain says, nervously, "If it is too personal…"

Usagi says, with a sigh, "No, that's not it. You might not believe it. It is just too…incredible."

Akari asks Usagi, "Are you sure about this?"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Well, she already knows about Leafa and I, so, I'm sure that she realizes that plenty of us are the Sailor Scouts." Usagi says, with a smile, "And I feel that since she is an SAO survivor, she deserves to know the full truth about why she was trapped in that horror." Usagi looks at Leafa and she nods her head in which the other Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts sigh as Usagi, Leafa, and Kirito explain about the Silver Millennium as its connection to SAO in which Rain gives a complete look of shock.

Rain asks, looking at Usagi and Leafa in shock, "So, the two of you are sisters?"

Usagi and Leafa look at each other and Leafa replies, with a smile, "ROYAL sisters to be more exact. We aren't sisters in this life, but when we were princesses of the moon, yes. She was the heiress to the throne of the kingdom and I was…I am the legendary Sailor Scout tasked as the guardian of the greatest 'force' in all of existence itself: Etherion, the very embodiment of creation itself."

Rain gives a look of shock and Yuuki says, with a smile, "I was shocked to find out about that."

Rain asks, looking at Leafa, "So, the real reason that Kayaba did SAO was to force you to awake your powers?"

Kirito says, "What Kayaba told us was true, it just wasn't the whole truth. His objectives were two-fold. It was for Sugu's power that he made sure that I was chosen as a beta tester for SAO because he KNEW that I would go onto retail version of that game."

Leafa says, "And made sure that one of my friends kept his NervGear because he knew that I would get my hands on it and use it to get to SAO." Leafa says, with a sigh, "Like it or not, he succeeded in getting what he wanted from SAO…From his 'death game'." Leafa looks at Usagi and Kirito and she says, "And we can't say that he lost in the end even when we beat him on the original Aincrad."

Rain gives a look of surprise and Kirito says, "Like it or not, Kayaba was right about one thing. Sugu, Usagi, and I ARE legacy of Sword Art Online, a legacy that goes beyond that 'death game' that he made." Kirito then says, with a smile, "However, it is OUR legacy and not his legacy. We intend to make the legacy of Aincrad what we want to make it and not he defined it as." Kirito looks at Leafa and Usagi and all three of them smile in which Kirito says, looking at all of his friends, "And together, Kayaba's shadow will never rule us."

The others nod their heads and Klein says, with a grin, "You better believe it, buster!"

Kirito tells Rain, with a smile, "So, what do you want to do Rain?"

Rain asks, "You are asking me?"

Kirito tells Rain, "You are friend, of course, Rain."

Rain responds, "I…I want to clear Svart Alfheim and come out on this game on top together! Then I want to introduce myself to Rainbow properly. I want to tell her that we are sisters."

Dai says, with a grin, "Then let's go already!" Everyone else nods their heads in agreement and all of them prepare to venture forward to confront Seven and Sumeragi to complete Svart Alfheim as well as stop Seven.

 **End Chapter 71**

Well, we are reaching the end of the story. I know that things are going at a fast pace and I'm sorry if things might be going a bit too fast for your tastes, but I thought that I get through what I felt is the important stuff. As I said before, there is going to be a lot of foreshadowing on what's to come in the last chapter, so, stay tuned! Please read and review and no flames! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	72. Heading into a New Song

Okay, everyone, we are getting closer to the end of the story! The 'final fight' in ALO is about to start. Yes, I know that there are a lot of 'other stuff' that need to get done, but this is the second to last chapter of the story. Now, let's get onto the final fights of ALO, folks! Before we start, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Chapter 72: Heading into a New Song**

 _ **September 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Niebelheim**_

In Niebelheim, our heroes and heroines are inside of the dungeon known as Dark Yggdrasil where they are fighting a large three-headed serpent monster known as Nidhogg.

Izumi says, "This is quite an ironic situation."

Takeru asks, "What makes you say that?"

Izumi says, "Nidhogg is the name of the great snake that nibbled on the roots of Yggdrasil, the World Tree."

Taichi says, "That's all interesting, but we already have a big snake on our butts!"

Lisbeth yells out, "No kidding!" Plenty in the group then leap out of the way of a flame attack of Nidhogg.

Silica says, "That was close." However, she and a few of the others yelp as they are hit by Nidhogg's tail causing them to get knocked down as well lose a significant amount of their HP.

Asuna says, shocked, "Silica-chan!"

Dai shouts out, "We need to distract that snake now!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "Right!" Immediately, Dai, Leafa, Usagi, and Kirito attack on one side at once causing enough damage to force Nidhogg to focus its attacks on them while Asuna and the healers of the group heal those that got hit by Nidhogg's attack with Pina helping Silica.

Silica says, with a smile, "Thank you, Pina. You, too, Asuna." Pina chirps excitedly while Dai, Leafa, Usagi, and Kirito dodge Nidhogg's body slam attacks.

Usagi says, nervously, "Yipe!"

Leafa says, nervously, "Whoa! That was close!"

Dai says, with a nod, "No joke!"

Kirito says, with a grin, "A boss monster that's worthy of the final dungeon."

Miyako says, annoyed, "Glad that you feel excited, Kirito!" Nidhogg continue its assault with flame attacks, body slams, tackle attacks, and spin attacks coming in with no set pattern of attacks.

Lisbeth says, "This overgrown snake is real tough!"

Klein says, "No joke!"

Asuna shouts out, "Everyone, keeping moving!" The group spreads out and keeps some distance from Nidhogg as they struggle against the boss' various attacks with using spells that help with flame attack resistance and more with Sinon, in her usual position, is working with Hino as they launch barrages of arrows at Nidhogg.

Kirito says, "Let's try to divide its attention!"

Philia says, with a nod, "Okay, Kirito!" Soon after, the group starts to attack with quick strikes against Nidhogg and leaping out of the way to avoid any of the boss' attacks in which Sinon and Hino use their attacks to strike in which while the strike don't cause even significant damage, it causes Nidhogg to get distracted and focus its attention against other opponents. While they are managing to whittle down Nidhogg's HP, the boss doesn't prove easy in which plenty of the group get dangerous low on HP that it forces our group onto the defensive until those members that get dangerous low on HP have time to heal and regroup. However, in the end, Nidhogg is defeated and it roars as it shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

Strea yells out, excitedly, "We did it!"

Dai says, "Don't celebrate just yet, Strea."

Taichi says, with a nod, "We have a long way to go."

Makoto says, slamming her fists together, "Then let's move it!" Soon enough, the group is moving on and they take on quite a few more of the strong monsters that inhabit this dungeon along the way until they reach a door.

Hana asks, "Could that be it?"

Takeru says, "It looks like it."

Asuna asks, "What could this last boss be like?"

Usagi says, "That's a good question, Asuna."

Dai says, "Well, we won't find out until we face it."

Miyako asks, "Could we take it on?"

Rain says, "Right now, we need to worry if we are catching up to Shamrock."

Kirito says, "Good point, Rain." The group then enters the chamber where they find Sumeragi waiting for them.

Sumeragi says, "Too slow."

Minako asks, shocked, "Sumeragi-san?"

Tomoe asks, "What…?"

Haruka says, "We're too late."

Setsuna says, "It would seem so."

Sumeragi says, "I've already defeated the boss on this route."

Taichi asks, "Then why are you still here?"

Kendo says, "Most likely to block our way."

Sumeragi says, "Indeed. If you wish to continue, you will need to bypass me." Sumeragi says, drawing his sword and pointing it at Kirito, "And you."

Kirito says, with a smirk, "I was wondering when you would show up for our duel." Kirito says, "Everyone, I'm going to fight him myself. If we want to reach Seven, he and I are going to need to end this."

Rain says, "Don't take his bait! You don't have to fight him! He has the skills to beat General Eugene!"

Dai says, pointing to Leafa, "So what? She beat the crap out of him before that blue haired 'pretty boy' did."

Leafa says, nervously, "Thanks a lot."

Dai tells Rain, "Let Kirito handle this jerk. It will be done in no time and we will be on our way."

Rain says, "Even if it is Kirito, taking Sumeragi on by himself is absurd! We outnumber him!"

Lisbeth tells Rain, "Geez, girl! You got to have more faith in Kirito than that!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Don't worry, Rain. I'm taking him down!"

Rain says, "Kirito…"

Asuna says, with a sigh and smile, "Same old Kirito-kun."

Plenty of the others nod their heads in agreement and Kirito says, "This is a game that I plan to beat Shamrock at. Sumeragi has got that same fighting spirit in him. That's why he came alone and waited for me."

Rain says, with a smile and nod, "Okay, I trust you and I'll be waiting for you with the others."

Yui says, "I know that you can do it, Daddy!"

Sumeragi tells Kirito, "This room is not large enough for us to fight in. Let us have a change in venue, shall we?" Just then the whole room changes until they seem to be back outside.

Miyako asks, "What the?"

Sumeragi says, "No one will bother us here and Seven's experiment will be a success."

Kirito says, "I wouldn't be so sure."

Sumeragi says, "Your words mean nothing! Now, Kirito, let us settle this!"

Dai yells out, "Hey, Kirito, why don't you use that tactic that I used 'back in the castle' on him?!" Dai and plenty of the others look at him in shock, but Kirito then gains a smile on his lips.

Kirito says, with a smile, "Yeah, thanks!"

Sumeragi asks Kirito, "Duel request: Total loss mode, correct?"

Kirito says, "Of course. This is it, Sumeragi!"

Sumeragi says, "Do you worst, Kirito!" Soon enough, both of them draw their swords, take to the skies, and immediately, after the timer for the start of the duel winds down, they are fighting hard and fast as their duel begins with Kirito's twin swords going against Sumeragi's kitana. The two of them proves, pretty much, equally matched as they attack, defense, dodge, parry, and counter with seemly equal strength, speed, skill, and ability.

Silica says, shocked, "Amazing…"

Klein says, stunned, "No freaking way!"

Agil says, plainly, "They seem to be equally matched."

Haruka says, with a nod, "It would seem so Agil." However, soon enough, Kirito manages to get in a significant blow causing Sumeragi to flinch as he loses a good amount of his HP.

Kirito says, "I've got you!"

Sumeragi says, "Not yet, Kirito. To think to be cornered like this…Kirito, the Black Swordsman, you are as strong as they say. However, I have an Original Sword Skill of my own." Sumeragi asks, "Are you familiar with Tyr, the god from Norse mythology?"

Kirito says, with a stern stare, "I am familiar with the tale."

Sumeragi says, "He was a one-handed soldier who was feared as a god of war despite his handicap. I have sublimated the god of war's existence into this Original Sword Skill. By holding this ordinally two-handed blade with one hand, this skill allows me to combine the power of a two-handed sword with the special traits of a one-handed sword. This is the One-Handed Tyr! This, Kirito, is the real me. I have nothing left to hide."

Kirito asks, shocked, "What? You were holding back before?"

Sumeragi says, "If that's what you choose to believe, so be it. Have a taste of my Original Sword Skill, the One-Handed Tyr!" Sumeragi then uses his Original Sword Skill, One-Handed Tyr, in which he uses his kitana in one hand and unleashes a powerful strike in which while Kirito blocks the strike, the power was so great that he is sent flung backwards and caused him significant damage to his HP!

The others are stunned by this and Miyako says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Tomoe says, awe-struck, "So powerful!"

Kendo says, with a plain tone, "That's one impressive Sword Skill."

Hino says, "Leave to a guy like him to have that ace in the hole!"

Philia asks, "Do you think that Kirito will be okay?'

Usagi says, with a smile, "I'm sure that he will!"

Leafa says, with a grin, "We've overcome worse than that!" But despite Sumeragi bringing out his Original Sword Skill, both he and Kirito were still evenly matched and the two of them continue to clash hard and fast until Kirito comes in with a **Vorpal Strike** , but Sumeragi manages to deflect the blow to the side and he spins around expecting Kirito to be frozen due to him using a powerful One-Handed Sword Skill combo attack. However, he gets the shock of his life as he sees Kirito spinning around with his other sword glowing showing that another One-Handed Sword Skill has been activated and unable to dodge, since he prepared to go in for the 'kill', Sumeragi is slammed by **Horizontal Square** One-Handed Sword Skill combo and then Kirito strikes again with a **Vertical Square** One-Handed Sword Skill combo, striking him four more time, then a **Snake Bite** One-Handed Sword Skill combo, and finally, he attacks with another **Vorpal Strike** that impales Sumeragi causing him to roar out as the force the attack finishes him off. With the end of the duel, the scenery returns to the chamber within Dark Yggdrasil.

Kirito says, "This time…I win…"

Rain asks, shocked and surprised, "Kirito's attack…Was that a sword skill? I've never seen a consecutive attack like that! What was that?"

Asuna says, "We've seen this before in SAO. Kirito explained that by activating two or more One-Handed Sword Skills, one after another, you can cancel the delay between them. It is a system exploit known as 'Skill Connect'."

Plenty of the others look at Dai and Akari says, with a smile, "That's why you said that."

Dai says, with a grin, "Kirito and I tried to improve our Skill Connects. They don't work all of the time. I figured about…three-quarters of the time."

Sam says, "That's very good."

Taichi says, with a nod, "No joke."

Miyako says, with a smile, "Leave it to you and Kirito for surprises."

Leafa says, with a smile, "Nice one, big brother."

Sumeragi tells Kirito, "Go, you may advance…Seven is on the move with the other Shamrock generals…Even if you give chase…you won't stop her."

Haruka says, "That's left to be seen."

Asuna says, "Kirito-kun, we need to get going if we want to get Rain to Seven and strike first."

Kirito says, "Right, Asuna. Rain has to talk to Seven."

Rain says, nervously, "Yeah…"

Dai says, "Time to move out!"

Our group moves out and when they are all gone from the room, Sumeragi says, "Begin transferring…One-Handed Tyr…to Seven…" Shortly thereafter, Sumeragi turns into a Remain Light when his HP turns to zero.

As they continue to venture on, Mamoru tells Usagi, "You seem really disturbed by this."

Usagi says, "I'm afraid that Seven is going down a slippery slope."

Silica asks, "A slippery slope?"

Usagi says, "What she isn't doing may not hurt anyone, physically, but it doesn't mean that what she is doing is right."

Leafa asks Usagi, "You are being reminded of him, aren't you?"

Usagi says, with a nod, "Yes. What Seven is doing may be physically harmless now, but while she is a child prodigy and super-genius, she is still a young girl. I'm also reminded about Laughing Coffin too."

There are plenty of surprised looks, especially from the SAO survivors of the group, in which Agil says, "I doubt that she would go that far!"

Usagi says, "Would it, Agil? PoH managed to break down the 'barriers' that held back players from committing PK because it is actual murder. Without those 'mental barriers', they become fiends that helped the NervGears and SAO kill hundreds of lives. Seven might be a different story, but the problem is what if she doesn't 'develop' those certain 'barriers' and she feels that she can do things without consequence just because they won't physically hurt anyone. Right now, it isn't extremely problematic, but…"

Kirito says, "While you might be getting a bit overly worried, Usagi, your idea isn't without merit. Despite Seven being a prodigy, she is still a young girl and a girl that's growing who hasn't been through the trials and tribulations that we have gone through."

Leafa says, "I've also got a problem with her. She is using her idol status to get what she wants from the people. She is using her fans for what she wants."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Like HIM. She may not be as extreme as him, like he used Argus and all of the people there for his selfish purposes, but she is using the player and ALO for what she wants. It may not be against the rules, but it doesn't that it is right." Rain gives a solemn look at those words as our heroes and heroines continue on until they reach an ominous door.

Hana asks, "Is that the door to the boss?"

Agil says, "Must be, but I…"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I feel the same, Agil. I'm getting a bad feeling from it."

Haruka says, nodding her head, "Ditto. This boss is going to be different from the others."

Kirito says, "I know, but we need to do this."

Yui says, "Don't forget everyone. I'm here to support you."

Asuna says, with a smile, "We know, Yui-chan." The door opens up and our group enters into the chamber where they see a floating humanoid armored monster with blackish armor and four arms containing a sword in each hand.

Miyako says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Lisbeth says, with a nod, "You can say that again!"

Akari says, "This isn't going to be easy."

Dai says, with a grin, "It wouldn't be an adventure if it was, Kari-chan."

Taichi says, with a smirk, "Yeah!"

Kirito says, "Everyone spread out!" Immediately, the group spreads out as they keep an eye on the boss monster, who their identification says that its name is Siegfried.

Sinon says, "Siegfried."

Minako asks, "Do you know him, Sinon?"

Izumi says, "Siegfried is a central figure in an old German poem and shares origin with Sigurd in Norse mythology."

Kendo says, "Said to be an exceptional swordsman."

Sinon says, "Very appropriate enemy for a last dungeon." The boss, Siegfried, starts with a charge attack in which the members of our group that were in the way manage to dodge, but they barely manage to dodge a spin attack.

Dai says, shocked, "Whoa!" Siegfried then comes in with another charge attack and then brings its sword together for a powerful beam attack which nick several of the others, but drained a significant portion of their HP.

Hana yelps and she says, "Oh my! That was close!"

Philia says, "They just got nicked and it drained a good portion of their HP!"

Agil says, "This boss is definitely the business!"

Klein says, with a nod, "You aren't joking, Agil!" Our group attacked Siegfried from multiple sides, but he unleashes pillars of flames that surround him causing significant damage to a number of the team.

Miyako yells out, "Yipe! That's hot!"

Kendo says, "Not only does he have that spin attack, but he can also surround himself with flames as well!"

Dai says, plainly, "We've noticed!"

Kirito says, "Don't get too close and watch his attack patterns!"

Klein says, "Easy for you to say, bro!" Our group continues to fight with Siegfried and like an elite boss of this last dungeon, he proves very difficult with a lot of the group having their HP go into red area and the healers are hard-pressed to restore their HP causing them to get low on MP in which when Siegfried gets lower in HP, his attacks start to become more random making it harder to attack and counter.

Usagi says, "His attacks are getting more random!"

Mamoru says, "That isn't too surprising being one of the final boss after all."

Dai says, "Doesn't matter! We've fought together than him!"

Taichi says, with a grin, "Yeah!" A long and hard battle continues on until Kirito and Usagi block blows from Siegfried in which Asuna and Leafa come in with the final strikes causing Siegfried to glow before it shatters into hundreds of data pixels.

Silica yells out, excitedly, "We did it!"

Klein gives a sigh of relief and he says, "Man! What a fight!"

Agil says, with a nod, "You said it."

Sam says, "We had better heal and replenish our health and MP before he continue on." The others nod their heads in agreement and use their potions and crystal in order to restore their HP and MP before they continue on where they find another ominous door.

Kirito says, "This door…You can just feel that this is the end of the line."

Sinon says, with a nod, "Yeah. It has more foreboding aura than Siegfried."

Mamoru asks, "What are we going to do?"

Dai responds, "What do you think?"

Asuna asks, "Is everyone ready?"

Lisbeth replies, "Ready as we will ever be, Asuna."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Then let's do this."

Yuuki says, with an excited tone, "Yeah, let's crush this boss!" The group enters the boss chamber only to find Seven, alone, waiting for them much to their surprise.

Rain says, "Seven…"

Seven says, in a plain tone that's unlike her usual tone of voice, "Privyet, Kirito. Rain. Everyone." Everyone looks around to see the flaming remains of something in front of Seven.

Kirito asks, "It is just you? Where is everyone in Shamrock?"

Seven says, "They're dead. The boss was REALLY strong, but I just beat it…the last boss."

There are gasps of shock and Dai yells out, stunned, "No way!"

Miyako says, flabbergasted, "That can't be possible!"

Sam says, "You aren't a fighter type player! Your stats aren't much better than newbie player!"

Lisbeth asks, annoyed, "What kind of trick are you trying to pull?"

Seven says, "No trick. I, alone, defeated the Kami of Darkness residing in the deepest level of Svart Alfheim."

Taichi yells out, in disbelief, "That's just not possible! That boss must have been beyond SUPER tough!"

Haruka says, "And your skills are exactly what Sam said they are."

Seven asks, "Didn't I tell you? Forgive me. There is a way to transfer Original Sword Skills in this area."

Leafa asks, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

Akari says, "Even if you gained all of the Original Sword Skills that Shamrock possessed by the way that ALO allows you to 'pass down' your OSS skill, you don't get the level that player that built it up to with it. There is no way…!"

Seven says, interrupting, "Normally, you would be correct. However, this process allows the skill and the skill's level to be transferred to a partner."

Kendo asks, shocked, "What?"

Yamato says, with a nod of understanding, "Took the words right out of my mouth."

Rain asks, "So, Shamrock and your fan club transferred all of their Original Sword Skills to you simultaneously?"

Seven replies, "Exactly. Even Sumeragi transferred his skill after he was defeated by you."

Kirito says, realizing something, "So those little things that Shamrock and your little fan club members had…those little wings…they're a rare item that can only be found in the Svart Alfheim area. And just like you can send video or voice messages through them…"

Seven replies, finishing for Kirito, "Yep, so long as they are Svart Alfheim area, even players in another area can pass on their Original Sword Skills. So, I collected the powers of my fallen comrades, faced the boss on my own, and killed it. The news of my exploits should be spreading through ALO thanks to those handy little things, too. What a magnificent experiment! I think that I call it the Ragnarok Pastoral. What do you think?"

Kirito asks, surprised, "Ragnarok? The Twilight of the Gods from Norse mythology?"

Seven responds, "This is the AGE of gods, Kirito. The success of my experiment is the first step into a networked society." Seven's 'Age of Gods' comment strikes a chord in Leafa and Usagi especially due to be reminded of a 'certain someone' and plenty among our heroes and heroines showed angered expressions on their faces.

Taichi yells out, angrily, "And what?! You are the 'supreme goddess' of them all?!"

Miyako shouts out, angrily, "Give me a break! You did NOTHING! The only reason that you beat that boss was because of your fan clubs' and Shamrock's hard work! THEIR Original Sword Skills!"

Makoto yells out, angrily, "That's right!"

Minako shouts out, angrily, "No joke! That's just sick and wrong!"

Kirito tells Seven, with an angered expression, "Yes, I agree! Even if this is allowed by the system, you are just stealing EXP and more from the other players! Don't you think that it ruins the game for them?"

Yamato says, angrily, "You just used power that doesn't belong to you at all! That you didn't even put a bit of time to develop!"

Haruka says, strongly, "Yes! All that time to get themselves to where they are…all meaningless!"

Seven retorts, with a giggle, "Kirito, I don't like you and your friends when you are all angry. Not once did I coerce anyone. Nor do anything wrong. Everyone gave their consent…it is that simple. And I will perform my experiment in return. Don't you understand the beauty of that?"

Leafa shouts out, angrily, "Beauty? You are just a brat! You talk about them giving consent! Remember what you told us? Only you and Sumeragi know the truth about the experiment and they didn't know, so, how could they give their consent? You are just using excuses! You tricked them into this and that's that!"

Kirito tells Leafa, "Sugu, I don't think that it matters what we say to her…"

Seven says, "Sumeragi should be taking the readings right about now. I hope the results are good…" Unable to take anymore, Rain steps forward and slaps Seven in her cheek.

Much of the others are shocked and Kirito asks, surprised, "Rain?"

Rain asks, a deadly tone in her voice and anger in her eyes, "Seven, aren't you forgetting something?"

Seven asks, shocked, "Rain, what right do you have to slap me?"

Hino says, with a sneer, "Oh, she has the right all right. All of us do in fact."

Rain says, sternly, "I can't stand looking at your cheeky little smile anymore!"

Kirito says, a bit nervously, "Wait, Rain…"

Rain yells out, strongly, "Shut up, Kirito!"

Kirito flinches back and Usagi tells Kirito, "Rain's right, Kirito. Just stand back. Let her say what's needed to be said."

Rain yells out, strongly, "Maybe your little experiment IS an impressive feat! Maybe it WILL further technology! But you're an idol, too right? Or is that a joke?! Just like Minako-chan said: Idols are something that give people to aspire, too, and yet, here, you are ruining everyone's fun!"

Minako says, with a grin, "You, go, girl!"

Seven argues, "I'm answering the will of people! They compensated me for it! And now, we will all reap the rewards, it is just a simple business transaction! Everyone's happy anyway! What do you care?!"

Rain says, strongly, "Everyone is just spoiling you because they are in love with you! It has nothing to do with your experiment!"

Makoto says, with a nod, "They have no idea what you are really freaking doing! They are just following you without knowing the truth!"

Seven argues, "But I'm also bringing something to the real world! Everyone is coming with me on this journey! I ran this experiment fair and square, so don't you dare talk about the results like that!"

Rain yells out, strongly, "Then confess that it was all just for the experiment!"

Seven says, weakly with a winch at Rain's strong tone, "But…"

Rain yells out, strongly, "Not to mention, we're here to play a game! I don't know if you're a doctor or whatever, but using people for experiment that they don't understand is just vile and pathetic!"

Usagi says, sternly, "That's right! It doesn't matter if it is 'legal' based on the rules of this world. You are using people for your own selfish purpose and while you aren't 'hurting' people, it doesn't mean that it is right!"

Leafa says, sternly, "So stop making stupid and pathetic excuses for yourself!"

Rain says, strongly, "Leafa and Usagi are right! That's what I think! That's what Kirito thinks! Don't go tainting our game with your greed!"

Seven says, "Game…"

Kirito says, "Rain…"

Seven says, "Rain, I can't dismiss your reasonings and the reasoning of Kirito and his friends, however, I have no intention of stopping! The experiment continues!"

Dai says, drawing his swords, "Then let's put the brakes on your precious experiment!"

Kirito says, drawing his swords, "Agreed. You took down the last boss and that means that we just have to put you down in order to stop this Ragnarok business."

Seven asks, with a stern expression that wasn't like her before, "You really think that you can win against me? Against the innumerable Original Sword Skills at my disposal?"

Michiru says, with a smile, "We don't think, we KNOW."

Usagi says, drawing her swords, "Your so-called 'power' is only taken from others. Our power is our own."

Leafa says, drawing her sword, "And we have something far greater than any game stats could ever provide. Something that can exceed the power of the system that controls ALO itself."

Seven asks, confused and surprised, "What?"

Kirito says, "It is time to end this, Seven. You will be the perfect final boss for us."

Seven says, with a glare, "So be it…"

Rain says, "Kirito…Everyone…let's go…"

Dai says, "We're with you, Rain!" All of the others in the group nod their heads in agreement as they prepare to face off against Seven.

Seven says, reading her weapon, a spear, "Come at me! I'll use the skills that I've collected to beat you until you beg for mercy!"

Rain says, "Your skills won't save you!"

Kirito says, "Let's go!" Our heroes and heroines immediately attack Seven and she unleashes one set of unique Sword Skills after another including Sumeragi's **One-Handed Tyr** proving that despite being alone and at a 'weaker build' at first, her new infusion of 'power' makes her a significant opponent. However, the abilities and numbers of our heroes and heroines soon starts to overwhelm her.

Seven says, "No way! I have all of these skills and yet, you are keeping up with me!"

Makoto says, "Not surprising since we outnumber you, girl!"

Minako says, with a smirk, "Not to mention that skills that you seduced others to give you can't give you the battle experience that they have!"

Haruka says, "We have the experience and you don't!"

Seven asks, strongly, "Who are all of you?!"

Kirito tells Seven, "Seven, do you remember what Sumeragi told you about us?"

Seven replies, "Huh? About several months ago, your stats jumped suddenly and you started to make a name for yourself amongst the new players."

Usagi responds, plainly, "That's because our stats came from over two years of sweat and toil from another 'game' that a lot of us fought in. That game was SAO."

Seven asks, "SAO?" Seven then gasps and she responds, shocked, "S-Sword Art Online?! You mean…?"

Kirito replies, with a nod, "That's right. A lot of us are survivors of SAO…Rain included."

Usagi says, stepping forward, "And there is more, Seven. This kind of thing is personal to me. You are reminding me of someone that I knew."

Seven asks, "Someone that you knew?"

Plenty of the others look at Usagi and Mamoru thinks in his mind, _"Serena…"_

Usagi says, "I trusted and loved this person with all of my heart much like how your fans trust and love you. However, in the end, he betrayed me and betrayed the dreams that I and a lot of us had for SAO when he used my ideas, he used everyone in Argus, for his own selfish and greedy purposes. You may not be as 'extreme' as he is, but you are using the players of ALO and ALO itself for your own selfish purposes and greed. Just like him: My uncle…Akihiko Kayaba!"

Seven gives a gasp of pure shock, her eyes widen, her virtual jaw drops, and she responds, flabbergasted, "You…Your uncle was Kayaba? That means that you…you are…"

Usagi says, "You probably heard of me through your connections, Seven. I'm Kayaba's 'betrayed princess', the niece that he locked in that 'death game', and one of the so-called 'heroes' of SAO. I'm not a hero…like everyone else that survived being trapped in that horror…I was just a survivor." Usagi tightens the grip on her swords and she says, "I loved and trusted that man in which, as a little girl, I dreamed of Aincrad and the 'new frontier' that it offered, but my dream wasn't HIS dream. His 'dream' for Aincrad was a nightmare that lasted for over two years for me. A nightmare whose scars haven't and may never go away." Usagi says, glaring at Seven, "While your actions aren't 'criminal', it doesn't make them right! Just because it may be for some kind of 'greater good' doesn't mean that you are allowed to use ALO as your personal 'test tube' and the players as your 'lab rats'! This world belongs to everyone to have fun and enjoy as they please and the players who strive to enjoy this 'new frontier' the way that they want! You want to see the potential of the virtual world…Allow me to show why I was called the 'White Valkyrie' of Sword Art Online!" Usagi closes her eyes and for some, it seems like they see an image of Usagi's SAO avatar over her current ALO avatar. When she opens her eyes, she moves with incredible speed where she is on top of Seven in no time and Seven barely blocks Usagi's sword slash.

Seven thinks in her mind, shocked, _"What is this?"_ Usagi then starts to fight Seven an intense one-on-one fight in which Mamoru steps forward to aid Usagi, but Kirito stops him.

Kirito says, "This is Usagi's fight now."

Many of the others look at Kirito in surprise and Rain asks, "Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Trust in Usagi, Rain."

Haruka asks, "We're not looking of Kitten of ALO, are we?"

Kirito says, shaking his head, "No, we are looking at the Usagi of Sword Art Online…Our 'White Valkyrie'. She called upon her 'strength' back then to stop Seven now."

Leafa says, nervously, "That's what worries me, big brother." Seven continues to fight Usagi one-on-one and quickly finds herself on the defensive.

Seven asks, confused, _"What's going on?!"_ Seven then roars as she strikes back with **One-Handed Tyr** , but Usagi easily rolls to the side and quickly knocks Seven's spear out of her hands. Before Seven could react, Usagi slams her with **Starburst Stream** , the classic 16-hit combo of the Duel Wielding Sword Skill, and with the last hit, Seven 'explodes' in which she screams out as she is sent flying and skidding across the ground before stopping as she takes MASSIVE damage to her avatar.

Rain says, stunned, "Seven!"

Usagi tells Seven, "It's over, Seven. Stop this."

Seven, as her HP is draining down to zero, gets to her feet and grunts out, "No…NO! I will be the hero that clears Svart Alfheim! I will have my moment of glory and will continue my experiment as everyone's idol…everyone's GODDESS! I will continue to sing the Ragnarok Pastoral!"

Miyako says, annoyed, "Don't count on it."

Sam says, "You can't beat us with 'borrowed power', Seven."

Seven says, "Yes…you said that you survived SAO…And Usagi is one of its heroes…if I defeat you…if I defeat all of you…I will become an even greater hero! Everyone will bear witness to my might!"

Dai says, "I think that Usagi hit her in the head too hard."

Seven says, "Kirito…Rain…Usagi…Let's battle one more time…I…will…win…you'll see…" Just then Seven's form starts to 'spark' and 'shimmer' causing everyone to get shocked.

Kirito asks, "Seven?"

Hana asks, confused, "What's happening to her?"

Kendo says, confused, "Not sure."

Kido says, nervously, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

Seven laughs sinisterly and she yells out, "I WILL NOT LOSE! I WILL…BE ACKNOWLEDGED BY EVERYONE AND GO DOWN IN HISTORY!" Everyone then covers their eyes as Seven is engulfed in a blinding flash of light and when everyone opens their eyes, they find themselves not in a dungeon, but in some kind of 'cyber field' in which there is a giant female humanoid that looks like a Valkyrie with six metallic wings coming out of her back in front of them.

Kirito asks, shocked, "What is going on? Is this another skill of hers?"

Sam says, "I don't think so, Kirito."

Minako asks, shocked, "What is this?"

Mizuno says, "It must be due to all of the OSS skills that she acquired at once. Her avatar must have been overloaded!"

The giant female humanoid shouts out in Seven's voice, in a more powerful and a bit metallic tone, "KIRITO! I WILL END YOU! I WILL END YOU ALL!"

Rain says, solemnly, "I'm sorry, Kirito. I've caused nothing, but you and the others trouble in the end."

Dai tells Rain, "Hey, girl, enough with the 'blame game' stuff. Did you tell her to do all this? I don't think so!"

Akari tells Rain, "Dai-kun is right, Rain."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Seven made this choice of her own will. You don't need to take responsibility for what she has done and what she has chosen."

Kirito asks everyone, "Ready, everyone?"

Klein says, "Ready as I will ever be, bro."

Agil says, "This kind of things seem common."

Miyako says, with a sigh, "We try not to get into situations like this."

Takeru says, with a nod, "Yeah, but it is just our luck."

Yamato says, nodding his head, "No kidding, bro."

Kirito says, "Let's do this!"

A lot of the others say in unison, "Right!"

(Sword Art Online music, Swordland, Ordinal Scale version, starts)

All of our heroes and heroines zip into the sky and surround the entity that Seven has become in which she fires beams of light which the group manage to dodge in which Hino and Sinon unleash rapid fire light arrows that slam into Seven at multiple sides. Asuna strike Seven with rapid fire **Linear** and Kirito slams with **Double Circular** , the two hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo. Leafa, Klein, Dai, and Akari then surround and unleash a series of rapid fire attacks in which Seven howls as her HP continues to get chipped away bit by bit in which she roars out as Leafa and Dai get a 'bad feeling'.

Leafa yells out, "Get away from her!"

Dai says, strongly, "On the double!" Leafa, Dai, Akari, and Klein fly out of the way as Seven fires a beam of light that rains down around her.

Klein shouts out, "Whoa! That was close!" Seven then creates a giant sword and charges at Rain, Silica, and Lisbeth in which they barely dodge.

Silica says, "Yipe!"

Kirito tells Silica, "Silica, have Pina try to blind her!"

Silica shouts out, "Pina!" Pina unleashes her bubble attack that only causes Seven a moment of discomfort, but it was enough of a distraction for Lisbeth to slam her mace at the same time Agil hits home with his axe causing Seven to roar out in anger. Seven prepares to attack them with beams of light, but plenty of the others unleash strong magic attacks to disrupt her attack. Seven then fires light arrows in which Sinon counters with her own. Seven then brings her sword and does her charge attack at Mamoru, Tomoe, and Michiru, but Usagi blocks her two swords.

Tomoe says, surprised, "Usagi!"

Usagi says, "Don't worry, I've got her!"

Kirito yells out, "Usagi, switch!" Usagi flies away as both Kirito and Rain come in and the two of them, both of them duel wielding twin swords, hit Seven in which they manage to chip away. While they aren't doing significant damage, they are constantly chipping away at Seven's HP and getting her down lower and lower. However, it doesn't mean that Seven isn't difficult in which she also has a strong shield that reflects any attack back on our group if they hit the shield.

Seven roars out in inhuman anger and Rain shouts out, "No, everyone stop!"

Plenty of the others look at Rain and Leafa asks, confused, "Rain?"

Rain says, solemnly, "She has no strength to fight left…She is just throwing a tantrum…I…I'll handle it from here…" Rain tells Seven, "Seven, can you hear me? You may not listen me, but I'll have to be blunt so you'll understand. Seven, you don't realize what kind of situation you are in!"

Seven yells out, angrily, "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHHUUUTTT UP! DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT! YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Seven then starts to unleash attacks all over the battlefield at random.

Miyako shouts out, "Temper tantrum? No freaking kidding!" However, this helps our heroes and heroines in which due to her attack being unfocused and more random, they get more attacks in.

Rain says, "Seven…I know…I understand…I don't want to hurt you…You're just doing your best to please the masses, but I can't bear to see you destroy yourself like this anymore."

Seven stops and she roars out, "I JUST…I JUST…!"

Usagi shouts out, "You may not want her hurt, but she needs to be stopped, Rain!" Seven turns only to get slashes by Usagi using **Eclipse** , the ultimate 27 strike Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo, and that's just enough to knock the last of Seven's HP in which her current form shatters into hundreds of data pixels in which Seven's real avatar self appears as the field transforms back into dungeon of Dark Yggdrasil.

(Sword Art Online music, Swordland, Ordinal Scale version, ends)

Seven is in tears and she wails out, "Why? Why can't I? Everyone said…said that they liked me…that they didn't want me to succeed, didn't they?"

Seven starts to cry like a regular little girl and Kirito says, "Seven…"

Haruka says, with a sigh, "This shows that she is just a little girl."

Michiru says, with a nod, "A little girl gifted and cursed with genius."

Seven wails out, "Why are you getting in my way?! That's mean! It's MEAN!"

Rain says, with a sigh, "I thought that you acted like an adult as justification for what you were doing, but you still cry as a child…"

Seven asks, weakly, "What?"

Takeru says, shaking his head, "More likely, it is a case of a gifted little girl being forced into an 'adult world'."

Izumi says, nodding his head in agreement, "I believe so."

Rain says, "You are surrounded by adults, the weight of the world is on your shoulders, and you're the center of all that attention…You just caught up in that wave you didn't want to come down from that's all, isn't it?"

Sinon says, "Because they praised her so much for her genius, the impressionable part of herself made her became an adult or something like that."

Agil says, with a nod, "Probably, Sinon. She may be a genius, but she is also still a little girl."

Rain gently hugs Seven and she says, with a smile, "Hey, easy now. Want to cry on your big sister's shoulder? There now…" Seven wails and cries as Rain gently pats her on the head.

Kirito says, with a smile, "Well, we don't have anything to worry about."

Asuna says, with a smile, "They are definitely sisters. They didn't need to tell each other anything."

Yuuki says, "Guess so. That's a belief relief."

Leafa says, with a smile, "I know that feeling. I have a big sister of my own." Leafa looks at Usagi and she says, with a smirk, "But it seems like big brother and I have to take care of her sometimes in which we have to act like the 'big siblings'."

Usagi yells out, annoyed and embarrassed look on her face, "Hey!"

Hino says, with a grin, "If the 'royal shoe' fits, Meatball Head."

Usagi glares at Hino and Sinon says, "Well, one matter settled, right? Through Shamrock and the fan club must have no clue on what's going on watching this video."

Philia asks, "So, what are the results of the experiment?"

Strea responds, "Yeah, it got a bit chaotic there. It was probably anticlimactic for them too. I supposed it failed?"

Yui says, "Yes, I've just surveyed several of the video feeds in ALO and they are in an uproar."

Takeru says, with a smile, "Not surprising."

Yui says, with a nod, "Shamrock and the fan club are dumbfounded."

Taichi says, with a grin, "I'll bet."

Strea asks, with a teasing tone, "Hey, Yui, are you watching the developers' feeds without permission? Isn't that abusing your navigation pixie power?"

Yui says, nervously and embarrassed, "That's…I just…"

Strea responds, with a pout, "And you judged me before! That's so mean, Yui!"

Lisbeth asks, with a nervous smile and tone, "But doesn't that mean that Doctor Rainbow's noble experiment has failed because of us?"

Silica says, "Well, she can try her experiment the right way next time. She'll get right back on her feet. I know that she will…"

Usagi says, with a smile, "Yes, you're right, Silica. I know that she will do things the right way next time." After Seven's HP drops to zero, Seven turns into a Remain Light and Rain holds that Remain Light until it vanishes to allow Seven to respawn at the last save point or Pooka homeland.

 _ **Early October 2025, Tokyo, Juuban District**_

On the top of the buildings within the Juuban District of Tokyo, Sailor Celestial is with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata are discussing about events that have happened: Namely those in ALO.

Hinata asks Sailor Celestial, "So, Shamrock has stopped activities and her fan club dispelled?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "After our battle with Seven, they have stopped their activities and her fan club went out the window."

Sakura asks, "And Seven herself?"

Sailor Celestial says, "She has stopped making performances in ALO, but I think that it is only temporary until she gets back on her feet again."

Sakura says, with a plain tone, "Not surprising that her fan club 'flew the coop'. Those type of people are very fickle."

Sailor Celestial asks Sakura, with a smirk, "Talking from experience Sakura?"

Sakura yelps and she says, with a blush on her cheeks, "N-No!" Naruto and Hinata look at each other and Sakura shouts out, "W-What's that look for?!" Naruto and Hinata don't say a word, but give light smiles in which Sailor Celestial giggles about this while Sakura gives an annoyed look, but doesn't say anything since they are implying that she is 'calling the kettle black' in which Naruto, Hinata, and Sailor Celestial have a point.

Hinata says, "Well, I don't think that Seven is a bad person."

Sailor Celestial says, "I don't think that she was. She was 'forced', due to her genius, to grow up because of her father. We can't be sure of his intentions. If they for some kind of benefit or he felt that Doctor Rainbow's gifts shouldn't go to waste in the form that he felt that her genius gave her the best chance to have the best things in life in which she should exploit her gifts to the fullest. However, while she did mainly 'grow up' due to her upbringing as a child genius, she still had a child's nativity in a way."

Sakura says, "Because they praised her for her work, Doctor Rainbow only knew of a fine line of acceptability at the level of Sword Art Online. As long as it wasn't hurting people physically and it wasn't illegal, then she wasn't doing something wrong. And also, she felt that her work was going to help people in the long run, which might be the case, so, it wasn't wrong."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "That's right, Sakura. Hopefully, Doctor Rainbow, as both herself and Seven, are on the right track now."

Naruto says, "Another crisis averted, believe it!"

Sailor Celestial says, with a giggle, "Yeah, you can say that, Naruto-kun."

Hinata says, with a smile, "I just hope that Rainbow-san can enjoy VRMMO as a gamer having fun and not a scientist."

Sakura says, "And be an idol the proper way."

Sailor Celestial says, with a grin, "Yeah, so, we don't have to hear Mina-chan screaming all about it!"

Sailor Celestial, Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata giggle at this comment from Sailor Celestial and Hinata says, with a smile, "Well, I think that it is good that Mina-chan is so passionate about it. She truly wants to be an idol. I think she will make a great idol someday."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "I'm sure both her and Rain will develop into idols in their own rights."

Sakura says, with a smile, "Based on what you know about both of them, they will."

Sailor Celestial asks Naruto, "By the way, Naruto, is your mom still mad that we stole Ange away from the Uzumaki clan?"

Sakura says, "It was a real shocker when we found that out."

Naruto says, with a nod, "Yeah, didn't see that coming."

Flashback; September 2025

Right now, our heroes and heroines are assembled in the rebuilt Moon Kingdom with Queen Serenity and Ange, Tusk, and all of their surviving friends from Arzenal.

Hilda asks, "So, this was your place when you were alien princesses?"

Serena says, "That's right, Hilda."

Vivian says, excitedly, "So pretty!"

Amara says, with a grin, "Yes, it is."

Suguha asks Hiyori, "How are you feeling, Hiyori?"

Hiyori replies, with a smile, "Home, Suguha."

Just then Tusk's voice booms, "Ange?" Everyone then looks to see Tusk with Ange and she is standing still in which Tusk is shaking her in which he yells out, "Ange?! Ange?!"

Salia asks, curiously, "What's wrong with Ange?"

Hilda says, confused, "You got me." Just then Ange starts to march into the Moon Kingdom Palace as if she is in the trance in which Hilda shouts out, "Hey, princess! Hey!"

Tusk shouts out, concerned, "Ange!" Tusk follows Ange as she enters the palace in which everyone else follows in which Suguha and Serena transform into their 'royal forms' of Princess Selene and Princess Serenity.

Rosalie asks, shocked, "What the heck?"

Naomi says, amazed, "Wow."

Princess Selene asks, annoyed, "How do you walk in these things?"

Queen Serenity says, with a smile, "You never did enjoy formal ware, Selene." The group continues on where they find themselves within an underground tomb.

Yolei asks, a bit nervously, "What the heck is this?"

Mimi says, "I think that it is a tomb."

Queen Serenity replies, "Yes. It is the sacred royal tomb where the royal family of our family comes to take their eternal rest."

Yolei says, nervously, "I had to ask."

Vivian asks, "Question: What is Ange doing here?"

Hilda retorts, "Answer: You got me!"

Vivian yells out, a bit annoyed, "Hey, that's my line!" The group then finds Ange and Tusk standing in front of a stone wall with decorations on it in which Queen Serenity's eyes widen.

Tusk asks Ange, "Ange, what's wrong with you?" Ange doesn't answer as she puts her hand on the wall causing it and her to glow briefly in which Queen Serenity, Princess Selene, and Princess Serenity 'sense' something in which Princess Serenity takes out her transformation broach which opens up to reveal the Silver Crystal is glowing.

Hotaru says, shocked, "The Silver Crystal!"

Amara asks, confused, "It's glowing?!" The glow from the crystal, Ange, and the wall stop in which Ange faints into Tusk's arms with the others surrounding her causing them to become shocked as they see a golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead.

Rika says, shocked, "Whoa!"

Hiyori asks, confused, "Why does Ange have the golden crescent moon sigil on her forehead?"

Tai asks, looking at the wall that Ange touched, "What's behind here?"

Izzy says, "Since it is a tomb, it is more like 'WHO', Tai."

Queen Serenity responds, "This is where my sister and her husband are buried."

Everyone looks at Queen Serenity in surprise and Kazuto asks, "Your sister and her husband? That means…?"

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "Yes, your biological father and mother when you were a prince of the Moon Kingdom." Queen Serenity says, "However, there is something else in there."

Michelle asks, "Something else your majesty?"

Trista replies, "The empty coffin that belongs to Kazuto's biological baby sister."

There are gasps of shock and Lita asks, "Say what, your majesty?!"

Kazuto asks, stunned, "Sister?!"

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "Yes. On that day, your sister had recently given birth to a baby sister known as Diana and I had adopted you both, but she contracted a disease from the world that they defeated and she recently died. However, after her death, the Silver Crystal mysteriously glowed and Diana's body vanished without a trace."

Princess Selene says, "Don't tell…"

Princess Serenity asks, shocked, "Ange is the reincarnation of Kazuto's and our adoptive younger sister?!"

Queen Serenity says, with a nod, "I believe so."

Salia smacks herself in the forehead and Hilda says, with a grin, "Well, what do you know. She is a complete princess, once again!"

Princess Selene asks, plainly with a deadpan look, "You are going to enjoy teasing her about this, aren't you?"

Hilda asks, with a mock innocent smile, "Now, what gave you that idea?"

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Sailor Celestial tells Naruto, "Yeah, I didn't see the fact that Ange was also family to us was a shock."

Naruto says, with a smile, "Well, mom was her usual self when she had to give up adopting Ange."

Sailor Celestial says, "Well, Ange…It is kind of a mix bag. She didn't like the fact that she is a 'pure blood princess', as Hilda teases her, again, but I think that she is glad that she has family that will trust and care for her no matter what."

Sakura says, "With all the stuff that she has been through, while not at the level of Naruto, she deserves some happiness."

Naruto says, with a grin, "And I think that she and Tusk are going to be a great couple."

Hinata says, with a warm smile, "I think so, too, Naruto-kun. And I'm glad she and everyone else from Arzenal are going to stay in Whirlpool."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "Good thing. I think that our 'royal home' is a bit too lonely."

Naruto says, "Speaking of couples, I think that we should head out on that date…"

Sakura tells Naruto, with a sigh and interrupting, "Did you forget Naruto?"

Naruto asks, curiously, "Forget…?" Naruto gives himself a mental slap and he says, nervously, "Oh, yeah! That!"

Sailor Celestial asks, confused, "Huh?"

The four of them then 'sense' a lot of hostility and a female voice shout out, "Hey!" The four of them look in the direction of the voice to see the kunoichi of the Hanzo School, Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, Yagyu, and Hibari, and the Homura Crimson Squad, the 'rogue' group from Hebijo, the 'evil ninja' school, Homura, Yomi, Hikage, Mirai, and Haruka, assembled with a lot of having angered looks and changed skin tones with Asuka, Ikaruga, Katsuragi, and Yagyu have blueberry blue skin, and all of Homura Crimson Squad having green skin.

Sailor Celestial asks, "You didn't?"

Sakura and Hinata reply in unison, "He did."

Naruto yells out, "The 'Ultimate Prankster' strikes again, believe it!"

Homura yells out, drawing her swords, "You are going to pay for this, Namikaze!"

Sailor Celestial asks Sakura, curiously, "And you helped him?"

Sakura says, nervously, "No…But I didn't stop him."

Sakura then looks at Hinata, she blushes, and Sailor Celestial asks, shocked, "You helped Naruto-kun pull a prank?"

Naruto says, with a grin, "Yeah, I was surprised too."

Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, _"Like Mina-chan and Lita-chan always say: It is the quiet ones."_

Sakura says, pointing to the mainly different colored Hanzo and Crimson Squad kunoichi, "Maybe we should be worrying about them."

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "Hop on."

Homura yells out, angrily, "Oh no, you don't!" Homura charges in to attack, but Sakura, Hinata, and Naruto grab onto Sailor Celestial and they teleport away in which Homura's sword attack only hits air in which she yells out, angrily, "Damn it!"

Hibari asks Yagyu, "Will you be okay, Yagyu-chan?"

Yagyu says, "It seems like whatever he did to us doesn't have any other effects other than changing our skin color."

Katsuragi asks, looking at Hibari, "Why in the heck didn't he prank you?!"

Haruka says, with a smile, "Because maybe sweet little Hibari-chan reminded him of Hinata. Remember? In the magna, Hinata Hyuga is a shy wallflower in which she tries to do her best and she gained confidence because of the people that she cared most in which in her case is Naruto."

Katsuragi says, with a wicked smile, "Doesn't matter! I can't wait to get back at him for this!"

Asuka says, nervously, "Oh, boy." Elsewhere in the Juuban District, Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, and Sailor Celestial are looking up at the sky.

Naruto tells Sailor Celestial, "Thanks, Suguha-chan."

Sailor Celestial asks, with a sigh, "Geez! What are we going to do with you?"

Sakura replies, with a grin, "I keep asking myself every single day." Naruto playfully sticks out his tongue at Sakura and Sailor Celestial while Hinata giggles at this.

Naruto tells them, "Anyway, about that date…?"

Hinata tells Naruto, with a loving smile, "Do you really have to ask Naruto-kun?" The four of them share a laugh in which they prepare to head off with Sailor Celestial preparing to transform back into her 'civilian form' for this date.

 _ **Early October 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Woglinde**_

Returning to ALO, we find ourselves within Woglinde, the island of Meadows, the first area of Svart Alfheim, where we find Kirito and Usagi as they are flying off from the gate area.

Usagi asks Kirito, "Are you sure about this, Kirito?"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I think that it is for the best, Usagi."

Usagi says, with a sigh, "Okay, I trust you, Kirito."

Kirito says, with a smile, "Thank you, Usagi." The two of them fly over to Rain, who is waiting on a hill.

Usagi says, "Hey, Rain."

Rain says, with a smile, "Hello, Usagi."

Kirito asks Rain, "Are you ready, Rain?"

Rain replies, with a nod, "Ready as I will ever be."

Kirito tells Rain, "A duel with Rain. This is what I've been really waiting for."

Rain says, surprised, "Kirito…"

Kirito says, "This is a shot in the dark. I'll bet you're strong. Most likely, as Usagi already figured out, you must have transferred your SAO data into your current avatar and greatly improved your stats for what you wanted to do with Seven. I have a feeling that you are even stronger than General Eugene and Sumeragi and a close rival to all of us."

Rain responds, nervously, "No way! Kirito, what gave you that crazy idea?"

Kirito says, "Well, whenever you are lying, you are making that face. As I have already said, you survived SAO like us and you continued to gain EXP here in ALO. That tells me that I haven't seen the full extent of your power."

Rain laughs and she says, "Your powers of deduction are unparalleled."

Usagi says, with a smile, "That's what I keep saying every single day."

Rain says, "Well, after this, I'll have nothing more to hide. Oh, this is too good. It is a fun hanging out with all of you. Virtual reality really comes alive."

Usagi says, "What do you mean by that? I feel that virtual reality is its own living world."

Kirito says, with a smile, "I feel the same way, Usagi." Kirito asks Rain, "Shall we? Will you show me how strong you really are?"

Rain says, "Yes! Let's go!" Usagi then leaps aside and the two of them start their duel. The two of them start with a minor clash of blades in which Rain leaps away shortly thereafter. Rain says, "I'll show you the skill that I have been hiding for so long!" Rain then performs a spell and a legion of swords starts to appear.

Kirito asks, shocked, "What is that? Isn't that a rule violation?"

Rain retorts, tauntingly, "I don't want to hear that from you, Kirito, the Duel Wielder."

The mass legion of swords then attacks Kirito and as he is forced to block the massive number of swords attacking him, he says, "You said that you weren't a duel wielder."

Rain responds, "No, I'm a multi-wielder. At will, I can summon an infinite amount of swords out of thin air."

Kirito says, shocked, "No way!"

Rain says, "Actually, it is smith magic that allows blacksmiths to put multiple swords into the kiln at the same time. I can even control things from a distance with it. I'm not even holding. I maxed it out and then applied it to combat. These swords are Ancient Class, too, so, you aren't going to take care of them so easily! These swords will rain down upon you. This is my skill: Thousand Sword Rain!"

Usagi thinks in her mind, amazed, _"Wow! She applied a skill that blacksmith players of ALO use on their blacksmith into a powerful OSS skill! You have got your work cut out for you, Kirito!"_ And this duel proved that Usagi was right on the money as Kirito and Rain are pretty much even in battling in which Rain's **Thousand Sword Rain** puts Kirito on the defensive when she uses it. However, Kirito manages to match Rain move for move. The two of them continue to chip away at each other's HP bit by bit.

Kirito says, "Rain, you are freaking strong."

Rain responds, "I could say the same for you. How are you even doing this?"

Kirito retorts, "I had a lot of friends. They, especially my sister, Leafa, taught me the basics of ALO together and we had all fun leveling up together. You couldn't get this strong on your own."

Rain says, "That would be my line expect I really don't have many friends. I was away in SAO for two years and now, I have this idol-like part time job. People like me tend to get left out. It because easier to play by myself."

Kirito tells Rain, "I know how that feels Rain." Kirito tells Rain, "When SAO started, I started out as a solo player in which I mainly worked with Asuna and Usagi, but there are limits on what a solo player can do. It is only because I had friends and allies that I was able to help end the 'death game' once and for all. It also with those friends that I was put away Kayaba and end SAO once and for all. Let me show you that strength, Rain." Kirito then goes onto the offensive and while Rain proved close to an even match especially with her **Thousand Sword Rain** , but Kirito manages to figure out a way through it and with one final strike, **Starburst Stream** , Kirito brings her to near defeat.

Rain sighs and she says, "Okay, I resign." And with that, the display screen shows that Kirito is the winner of the duel.

Usagi tells Kirito, excitedly, "Way to go!"

Rain says, with a sigh and smile, "I guess that I shouldn't be surprised that I lose to the 'Black Swordsman'."

Kirito tells Rain, "Do you remember the condition I mentioned before we started fighting?" Rain gives a look of surprise and he says, "If I won, there was something that I wanted you to do. That's…Well, I don't think I need to say it out loud." Just then everyone hears footsteps in which everyone looks to see Seven coming over.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Well, here we go."_

Seven tells Kirito, "Geez, Kirito! What's your problem calling me here all of a sudden?" Rain gives a look of shock and Seven says, surprised, "Rain…"

Kirito tells Rain, "Rain, I know that you made a decision, but don't like to me. You planned on telling her earlier."

Rain says, nervously, "That's…I said that I would eventually, didn't I? I'm not going to say it now…"

Seven asks, confused, "Huh? What is she talking about?"

Kirito says, "This is between the two of you, so it may be unreasonable of me to intervene. That said, I truly want my friends to be happy."

Rain says, annoyed, "Enough! You're poking your nose where it doesn't belong." Rain looks at Usagi and she yelps as she bows her head.

Usagi says, nervously, "I'm sorry!"

Rain says, with a sigh, "Okay, fine. Those were the conditions after all." Kirito moves away to join Usagi as Rain prepares to talk with Seven. Rain then tells Seven that the two of them are sisters and gives Seven the necessary 'proof' in which the two sisters finally embrace each other.

Kirito tell Rain, "Seven, what you feel is the REAL Cloud Brain."

Seven says, with a smile, "Yeah, you're right. Thank you, Kirito."

Rain says, "Rainbow, I'll come to see you in America."

Usagi says, with a smile, "I believe that you should Rain."

Kirito tells Rain, "Rain, I know that you will be chasing your dreams and living your life, but when the mood strikes you come back to ALO for a bit. Every once in a while, is fine."

Rain responds, "Should I? I mean, if your group will have this lair for an ally…"

Kirito replies, with a smile, "Of course we will."

Usagi says, with a nod, "Kirito is right. You're a friend and fellow SAO survivor, Rain."

Rain says, with a smile, "Well, okay then. I'll log in again."

Kirito asks, "And that's no lie?"

Rain replies, with a smile, "Absolutely not!"

Kirito says, with a smile, "Good. We'll be waiting for you at Agil's shop."

Rain says, "Okay, thank you. From the bottom of my heart…"

Usagi says, with a nod and smile, "It is no problem, Rain." And with that, the story of the two sisters that personified the light and darkness of the world of ALO and Svart Alfheim and Usagi and Kirito look at each other as they feel that the two of them will be singing a new song in which both of them feel will be beautiful…

 **End of Chapter 72**

And there we go, everyone! I think that ends the main story of what happened in ALO and Svart Alfheim quite nicely. You might feel that there are some things missing like events in the Long Song game, but I think that those are stories for another time. However, you must have been surprised at what I did with Ange, huh? I was thinking about it and well…Just something didn't feel right with me with the adoption of Ange into the Uzumaki family. That's just me anyway. Now, there is one more chapter to go and hopefully, we're going to 'tie up' some final 'loose ends'. What's going to happen? Well, you know what to do, folks. Please read and review and no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


	73. Epilogue: Foreshadowing Conclusions

Well, this is it, everyone. This is the final chapter and we are putting much of what is unanswered in this story 'to bed'. However, I had mentioned that these few final chapters of this story will be foreshadowing on what's to come and you won't be disappointed in that fact. However, I can't say anymore or I will be giving away spoilers and we can't have that, can we? Now, for the last time in this story, I have to give thanks and credit to **Belletiger** and **Kanius** as well as **Kanius'** **YuYuGiDigiMoon** fanfiction series, especially his _**The Invasion of the Rajita**_ _story, for giving me permission to use the idea of Valkyrie Sailor Soldiers and everything that's a part of them in my fanfiction. I would like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Kanius**_ and his **YuYuGiDigiMoon** series, including this author's **Dawn of Chaos** story, and **LazerWulf** for giving me permission to use the idea for their version of Sailor Charon, namely the fact that she is Sailor Pluto's sister among other things. _I would also like to give thanks and credit to_ _ **Matty G91**_ _and this author's story of_ _ **Kamen Rider Lunar**_ _for giving me permission to use Kamen Rider Lunar, his looks, and everything about him as well as the UNI-SHOCKER organization._ _Now, I know that this is getting old, but_ as our 'SAO stars' would say: Link start!

 **I DO NOT OWN Sailor Moon, Sword Art Online, Naruto, Accel World, Digimon series, Yu-Gi-Oh R/GX/5Ds/Zexal/Arc-V, Kingdom Hearts, Hyperdimensional Neptunia series, Gundam series, especially Gundam Build Fighters, Dead or Alive, Ninja Gaiden, Mortal Kombat,** **Akiba's Trip: Undead & Undressed** **, Maken-Ki, Tenchi Muyo series, Ronin Warriors, Pretty Cure, Queen's Blade/Gate, Dragonball Z/GT, Star Trek series, Star Wars, Log Horizon, Sonic the Hedgehog, DC universe, Marvel universe, Assassin's Creed, Senran Kagura, Sekirei,** **Monster Musume** **, Karin/Chibi Vampire,** **12 Beast** **, Stargate series, One Piece, Final Fantasy, Rave Master, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra, Code Lyoko, Transformers, and anything/anyone that comes from these and other stories that end up in this fanfiction!** **Sailor Moon is owned/licensed by Naoko Takeuchi and its various studios and publishers, Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō,** **Naruto is owned/licensed by Masashi Kishimoto, Yuuto Date, Jump Comics, and Studio Pierrot,** **Digimon is owned/licensed** **by Toei Animation and its various directors, including Hiroyuki Kakudo, Yu-Gi-Oh is owned/licensed by Kazuki Takahashi, Toei Animation, and Studio Gallop, Yu-Gi-Oh GX is owned/licensed by Naoyuki Kageyama, Studio Gallop and its various directors, Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds is owned/licensed by Katsumi Ono and Studio Gallop, and Sword Art Online is owned/licensed by** **ASCII Media Works, A-1 Pictures Inc., and its various directors/publishers including Reki Kawahara and Tomohiko Itō!**

 **Warning: This story contains intense violence, blood, gore, death, mild to explicit suggestive themes, including mind-control and brainwashing, mild to explicit bad language, and mature adult themes/situations!**

 **Second Warning: Some to a lot of OOC (Out of Character) actions and mannerisms in this whole story!**

 **Sailor Moon Online Shippuden: Worlds' Song**

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

The scene starts with an immense legion of rainbow colored butterflies going through the skies of the real, Digital, virtual worlds of SAO and ALO, and many other worlds before they head for Aincrad in which Kirito, in SAO and ALO forms, Usagi, in her SAO and ALO forms with Princess Serenity and Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Leafa with Princess Selene and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, and all of the friends/family/loved ones in all of their 'forms' looking at Aincrad and all of these worlds.

Sammy is in his ALO form of Shingo before he returns to his 'real world self' in which a duel disk appears on his left wrist, he draws a card, and brings out Life Stream Dragon while Hiyori walks along as an image of Lux, from SAO and her new ALO 'incarnation', but stop when they see Laughing Coffin in front of them along with a mysterious female 'shadow' with a sinister smile. However, Rika and Keiko, with images of virtual avatars of Lisbeth and Silica, both in SAO and ALO forms, come over to her and they smile in which Hiyori smiles back before all three of them with Thor and the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, appearing behind them to help. Sinon, in her ALO form, transforms into her Valkyrie Sailor Scout form of Sailor Orion where she then aims at some kind of unknown enemy.

The next scene starts at the beginning of Sword Art Online before switching to battle with Illfang the Kobold Lord, then heads for the battle on Floor 75 against the Skull Reaper and then Heathcliff, before switching to the entry of Leafa, Mamoru, and the Sailor Scouts into SAO, Leafa's first transformation into Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial before hers and Heathcliff's battle in the Ruby Palace, our heroes and heroines venturing through ALO, Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoning her monsters for the first time including Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, meeting up with Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata, battling through Gamindustri, and venturing through worlds aboard the USS Enterprise as well as Serena's, Asuna's, Suguha's, Kari's, and Hinata's journey through the worlds leading up to Academia and the Keyblade Graveyard. Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion XYZ Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, and Starve Venom Fusion Dragon emerge and hover over Serena/Sailor Moon and Suguha/Sailor Celestial as their 'dimensional counterparts' as 'darkness' from the four dragons and the shadows of all 'forms' of Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial merge into the massive fiendish dragon, Supreme King Z-ARC.

Our heroes and heroines mass against Supreme King Z-ARC where they have a legion of allies ranging from the CPUs of Gamindustri and their friends, including IF, Compa, and others, Ange, Hilda, and the other Para-Mail riders, Sora (M), Riku, Kairi, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and many others from the Kingdom Hearts universe, the superheroes of the DC universe, Yugi, Atem, and their friends, Yusei and his friends, the former Signers, and so many others joined together with Digimon and the most powerful monsters of Duel Monsters: The Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk, Slifer, and Ra, the Sacred Beasts, Uria, Hamon, and Raviel, the Legendary Dragons/Knights, Timaeus, Critias, and Hermos, the Signer Dragons and their Duel Dragon counterparts, and the Aesir.

The colors being black and white, Sumeragi with his kitana is seen, Dai, in his ALO form, is seen with his two swords, and then Queen Serenity looking solemnly at the images of Kirito, Princess Serenity, Princess Selene, Davis with UlforceVeedramon, Sailor Sun with Magnadramon, and Naruto as the golden crescent moon sigil, Princess Selene's twin sigils, the Crest of Miracles, Life, and Light, and the Uzumaki Whirlpool symbol are assembled around an image of the Queen's Gate with a giant blue heart and Aincrad in the center crossed by two Kye-Blades.

Soon after, the images shows all of our Digidestined, Sailor Scouts, Ninja, Duelists, and SAO survivors surround by legions of their friends already known from worlds ranging from Spira, Angel Grove, and beyond as well as those friends that they have yet to meet.

Sailor Cosmos makes her appearance with cards wielded by Paradox, Aporia, and Z-One, Ermac, with the 'images' of the Moonlit Black Cats, minus Sachi, and Yuuko, behind him/her with the power of the Orichalcos and Earthbound Immortals, Laughing Coffin and another female figure, Dark Suguha, the Professor, and so many other enemies face Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Kazuto, and Hiyori, but they are joined by their friends/family/loved ones/allies as they face off against them, but Davis and Sailor Sun, with 'dark shadows looming' from behind them, face off against Sailor Moon and Sailor Celestial as their shadows turn into Supreme King Z-ARC with the Professor and Heathcliff watching over them.

The scene then switches to Naruto's and Sasuke's battle in the Valley of Ends while seeing the battles between Kirito, in his SAO form, against Heathcliff, Eternal Sailor Moon against Heathcliff, and finally Sailor Celestial, in Eternal and Valkyrie Sailor Scout forms, fighting against Heathcliff at the Ruby Palace in SAO, but it then switches to Naruto and Sasuke, in the 'Shippuden forms', glaring each other down with Keyblades, Dai and Kirito preparing to fight against Sumeragi, Davis preparing to fight various duelists with the Signer and Duel Dragons against various 'dark duelists' in history along with a dark figure behind a dark sinister version of Duel Academy with a legion of duelists with masks shaped like the top of Obelisk the Tormentor's head, his 'crown', and finally, Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito and wielding two Keyblades, and all of their friends/comrades/loved ones with a massive army are staring down Heathcliff, Sugou/Alberich, the members of Laughing Coffin, Queen Beryl, Prince Diamond, Wicked Lady, Mistress Nine, Myotismon, the Dark Masters, someone that looks like a black version of Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Rig and Donovan with their 'ultimate bio-weapon' that looks like their shape-shifting 'Phase 4' version of Kasumi, Master Xehanort and his Organization XIII, and so many more.

Just then the scene shows Naruto and Sasuke in their fight with their Keyblades switching to Dai and Kirito clashing with Sumeragi, twin swords against kitana, switching to Davis fighting against legion of 'dark duelists' with the Signer and Duel Dragons in which a mysterious figure summons the three Egyptian God Monsters, Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon, and the Winged Dragon of Ra, who is joined by the three Aesir, Odin, Thor, and Loki, who are wielded by Sailor Celestial with Odin, Sailor Venus with Loki, and Rika with Thor, and launching their assault.

The final scene has Naruto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, Valkyrie Sailor Celestial, Davis, wearing an armor similar to the Armor of Inferno from Ronin Warriors, Valkyrie Sailor Sun, and Kazuto, looking like SAO Kirito, and all of them wielding Keyblades are staring down Heathcliff and others in the Keyblade Graveyard under a large glowing blue heart in which, at some kind of mysterious 'signal', they engage in an incredible clash of Keyblades with incredible speed, skill, and ability as the friends/allies/comrades/loved ones of said heroes are rushing down to aid them. As images of SAO, ALO, Earth, the Moon Kingdom, the Leaf Village, and so many other worlds pass by at incredible, the scene shifts to see Naruto helping Kazuto, Valkyrie Sailor Moon, and Valkyrie Sailor Celestial create a Kye-Blade in which they charge at Heathcliff, who is somehow also wielding a Kye-Blade. When their Kye-Blade clash, there is a massive light as images of the Dimensional Dragons and a mysterious kingdom in front of ALO appears.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **Epilogue: Foreshadowing Conclusions**

 _ **Early October 2025, Kingdom Hearts universe, Radiant Garden**_

Inside of Radiant Gardens, Cid is working on the main computer within the castle.

Cid says, "There we go."

Just then a male voice says, "How is it?" Cid turns to face the person and looks to see Leon coming towards him.

Cid says, with a grin, "Found it just like they told us. That Kayaba had gotten himself into the computer, but Tron made sure to trap him in there allowing me to sniff him out."

Leon asks Cid, "Are you sure?"

Cid says, with a nod, "Absolutely sure, Leon. There was no transfer out of this computer and I've double checked all of the systems of our home."

Leon says, "That means it is over."

Cid says, nodding his head, "It looks like it."

 _ **Early October 2025, Kingdom Hearts universe, Keyblade Graveyard**_

Within the Keyblade graveyard, a white hooded figure looks at the crater created at the destruction of Aincrad after Heathcliff's final defeat by Kazuto, Sailor Moon/Sailor Cosmos, and Sailor Celestial in which we see that it is very massive crater with the surviving Keyblades scattered and mostly buried within the crater.

The white hooded figure says, in a familiar female voice, "So close, yet so far." The white hooded figure takes down her hood to reveal that she has Sailor Cosmos' exact face and this 'Sailor Cosmos' looks up into the sky where we go up to find the massive blue heart that's Kingdom Hearts in which beyond Kingdom Hearts, we see a massive and ancient kingdom beyond it.

 _ **Early October 2025, XYZ Dimension, Heartland**_

Returning to the XYZ Dimension, Yuma, Shark AKA Reginald Kastle, Kite, Tsuki, Kata, and Sara are assembled together as they look down at Heartland and they see their citizens rebuilding their home.

Tsuki says, "This is wonderful."

Yuma says, with a grin, "You know it! Serene has actually managed to organize members of her world to assist in the rebuilding."

Shark asks, annoyed, "Seriously, Yuma?"

Yuma tells Shark, "Come on, Shark! It is all over and all of our friends are back!"

Just then Sayaka's voice shouts out, "Yuma!" Everyone looks to see Sayaka with a group of people which includes Shark's sister, Rio Kastle, Kite's younger brother, Hart, and a large group of people including people that look similar to the Juuban Sailor Scouts.

As the group comes over, Shark says, "Yeah, we did."

Kite tells Yuma, "But do you really think that it is going to be easy to get over the scars left?"

Kata says, "Kite has a point. We can repair the physical scars, but there are other 'scars' that may never fade."

Yuma says, "Yeah, I know…"

Kite says, "You haven't changed one bit."

Sara says, with a grin, "Well, it is that personality that got Shark, Rio, and the other former Emperors their own humans lives."

Shark says, "True, but it makes me wonder."

Yuma glares at Shark and Tsuki gives a weak smile causing Kata to say, "He would have wanted to see this too."

Tsuki says, with a nod, "Yes…"

Sara tells Tsuki, solemnly, "Sis…"

Tsuki says, with a solemn smile, "I'll be okay, Sara."

Kata tells Tsuki, "Are you sure about that?"

Tsuki tells Kata, with a weak smile, "I'm not exactly okay, now, bro, but I will be…in time." Tsuki says, as the group of people with Sayaka, assemble all around her and the others, "I can't let myself fall into despair. I have to remain strong for everyone since there is a lot of work to do. Our city…Our world needs to rebuild."

Sayaka says, with a nod, "Yes, I agree, Tsuki."

Sara says, with a grin, "No joke! And our home will be better than ever before!"

Yuma says, excitedly, "You know it, Sara! And with you and Tsuki back along with our Scouts, everything is going to be just fine!"

Tsuki thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"I hope so, Yuma. Because while our war with Academia is over and Zarc and Zara are gone…It wasn't the only thing that kitsune monster, Yuuko, was warning us about when she revealed the history of the original dimension that Standard…I mean, Pendulum, Fusion, Synchro, and our dimensions originally came from. There is another danger…And I just hope that Davis and Kari can overcome it."_

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Neo Domino City**_

Within the home world of our heroes and heroines, now known as the Pendulum Dimension, Lazar is within the mayor's office of Neo Domino City and looking down at the world.

Lazar says, "This world doesn't look too different from the old one."

A male voice over the loudspeakers responds, "That's because the timelines of the worlds fused with our own as well as our world's timeline have been adjusted so well that the change isn't too radical…At least from the top of the iceberg."

Lazar says, with a nod, "I see." Lazar tells the voice, "Anyway, sir, you should know that we have taken care of most of the associates from the Fusion Dimension that are still in our 'new world'."

The male voice retorts, "That's good, Lazar. It doesn't mean that some fanatics created by Reo Akaba's action won't try anything else."

Lazar says, with a smirk, "From the way that you are sounding, you have taken care of thing on your end."

The male voice responds, slyly, "More or less."

Lazar says, "And now, all of the new Signers have gathered."

The male voice says, "True. It means that they still have a job to do."

Lazar asks, "Do you really think…?"

The male voice responds, interrupting, "We KNOW so, Lazar."

Lazar then says, "Then it seems like our 'Star Dragon King' has A LOT more on his plate."

The male voice says, "Much more. With his 'light destiny', there is also a 'dark destiny' to balance it out."

Lazar says, "One that could swallow us all."

The male voice says, "That's why we must be ready. There are going to be situations that not even heir to the Moon Kingdom and new queen of Kingdom Hearts aren't going to be able to handle." Lazar nods his head and on the meanwhile, Davis, Sailor Sun, Raidramon, and Nefertimon enter the Kaiba Dome.

Sailor Sun asks, "Are you sure about this, Dai-kun?"

Davis responds, "You felt it too, didn't you?"

Sailor Sun says, "Yeah…"

Just then a female voice says, " **So, you came."** Davis, Sailor Sun, and the two Digimon look around as the whole of the stadium is engulfed in a 'rainbow field'.

Raidramon asks, confused, "Now what?'

Nefertimon says, "We're going to find out." Just then everyone looks to see the Duel Monster known as Yubel floating up in the air above them.

Davis looks at Yubel, curiously, and he says, "Hey, I know you."

Yubel responds, "You should. You heard about me from that fox spirit in that 'monster world'."

The two humans and two Digimon gasp and Sailor Sun says, stunned, "Yubel."

Yubel says, with a nod, "That's correct. I am Yubel, guardian of the Supreme King, the one who wields the dark power that opposes the false light, the Light of Destruction, which attempts to destroy the balance of light and darkness as well as swallow the true light of Hope and Life."

Nefertimon says, "Of which, Jaden Yuki, the duelist that had Neos and the Neo-Spacian cards before Davis, is the Supreme King."

Yubel says, with a smile, "I see that fox has informed you well. Then you know why I'm here."

Davis says, with a serious tone, "Don't we know it."

Flashback; September 2025

Davis, Kari, their two Digimon, Veemon and Gatomon, and Tsuki, the Sailor Moon of the XYZ Dimension, are taking with the kitsune, Yomi, in which they are talking about something else that shocks all of them, especially Davis, Kari, and their two Digimon partners.

Davis yells out, angrily, "What is this?"

Gatomon shouts out, angrily, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Yomi says, "I wish that it was." Yomi says, with a stern tone, "You are the light, the darkness, the twilight, and so much more. And there are those that wish to take advantage of that. You have much potential to rival the current hosts' of Zarc and Zara, but that potential comes with its price. You may be even more dangerous than Zarc and Zara due your vast 'heritages'."

Gatomon sticks out her claws and Kari tells Gatomon, "Easy, Gatomon."

Yomi says, "You, two, need to be wary of your 'position' since there are those that wish to take advantage of it…especially those waiting 'in the dark'."

End Flashback; Return to the Present

Back in the present, Yubel tells them, "You are correct, descendant of the Overlord."

Davis says, annoyed, "Don't call me that."

Yubel tells Davis, "You have accepted all that you are as the guardian of reality is accepting all that she is. It is part of the reason for her 'ascension' through she has yet to uncover her full potential, but she might never will."

Sailor Sun asks, "What do you mean?"

Yubel says, with a smile, "Don't you get it? Her potential is LIMITLESS. The only thing that's holding the reality guardian back is herself and only herself, but it isn't she and her family that has that potential."

Davis says, "We do too."

Yubel says, with a nod, "Correct. As the new holder of Neos and Neo-Spacians, you are also the successor to my precious Jaden, but you also 'possess' other 'titles' which is why you are important to those that wish to use you for their own ends."

Davis says, with a deadly glare, "They can try."

Yubel says, with a sly smile, "You are brave, yes, but will it be enough? The one that you love is more bound to the light than the darkness, but then again, one should know that the brighter the light, the greater the shadow. And long ago, she has bound her soul to your soul in an act of pure love."

Veemon and Gatomon give surprised looks and Veemon asks, "She did?"

Yubel says, with a nod, "Indeed. She lives only to love and serve him, so, thus his destiny is her destiny. However, this is due to an action that she made of her own will in her life ages pass. It is a destiny that she chose and still chooses to accept." Yubel says, glaring at Davis, "However, I'm not too accepting of my Jaden-kun's successor. Let us see if you are worthy of the power that you possess and the title of 'Star Dragon King', the dragon king over all dragons." Yubel's left arm then transforms into a duel disk with a dueling deck inside in which four cards appear in her right hand.

Veemon asks, "What are those?"

Yubel says, "Cards that you are quite familiar with." Yubel then displays Sacred Beast cards: Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000), Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000), Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0/0), and Armityle the Chaos Phantom (0/0) Fusion Monster card.

The two humans and two Digimon are shocked and Davis yells out, surprised, "Hey! How did you get those?!"

Yubel says, with a sly smirk, "That's for me to know and you to find out, your majesty." Davis then takes out his duel disk, attaches it to his left wrist, and activates it causing the 'energy blade' for the Pendulum and Monster Card Zones to appear.

Kari says, "Dai-kun…"

Davis tells Kari, with a grin, "Don't worry, Kari-chan. I've got this."

Yubel says, "We shall see, Star Dragon King, descendant of the Overlords." Davis gives an annoyed look as he inserts his deck into his duel disk, both duelists' duel disk shuffle their decks, and as their duel disks' touch screens display 4000 life-points for each duelist, the computer words 'Field Spell: Supreme King's castle' is heard in which the scene transforms to what looks like the inside of a dark and foreboding castle.

Davis says, sarcastically, "Nice."

Yubel retorts, with a grin, "Isn't it? Now, let us begin."

Davis says, with a determined tone, "You got it!"

Both Davis and Yubel draw five cards from their decks and the two of them shout out in unison, "Duel!" With those words, Action Cards start to rain down from the sky and scatter all over the field as the duel begins.

Starting Scores:

Davis: 4000

Yubel: 4000

Yubel says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "I'll start this duel off. First, I play Card of Destruction! Both of us must discard our entire hands and redraw a brand new hand!" Davis and Yubel discard their hands and redraw from their decks: Four for Yubel and five for Davis. Yubel says, displaying Grinder Golem (3000/300) Monster card, "Now, by playing two Grinder Tokens on my field, I can summon Grinder Golem to your side of the field!"

Davis asks, confused, "My field?!" Just then two Grinder Tokens (0/0 X 2), duplicates of Grinder Golem, appears on Yubel's field while Grinder Golem (3000/300) appears on Davis' side of the field in attack mode.

Yubel says, putting another card into the main slot of her disk, "However, he won't be there for long since I play Change of Heart to get him back!" Just then Grinder Golem goes from Davis' field to Yubel's field and Yubel says, with a grin while putting a card on her duel disk, "But now, I release my Tokens and Golem to play Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Grinder Golem and the two tokens vanish from Yubel's field in which Raviel, Lord of Phantasm (4000/4000) bursts out of the ground in attack mode.

Davis says, nervously, "Oh, great."

Yubel says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "You should be worried and now, I end my turn with a face-down."

Kari says, worriedly, "Dai-kun."

Veemon says, with a smile, "Don't worry, Kari. We've been through worse."

Gatomon says, "True, but it doesn't mean that it gets easier for us, Veemon."

Davis says, drawing a card, "My move!" Davis says, putting one card into the main slot of his disk, "Okay, I'll start off with this: Miracle Contact! I return Neos and other Fusion Material Monsters from my hand, field, or graveyard and bring out a Neos type Fusion Monster! So, I return Neos, Grand Mole, and Flare Scarab back from the graveyard where you put them!" Three cards come out of Davis' graveyard, Elemental Hero Neos (2500/2000), Neo-Spacian Grand Mole (900/300) and Neo-Spacian Flare Scarab (500/500) appear on the field, and a light from an outer space 'scene' comes down on them in which Davis yells out, as he puts the said monsters' cards back in his deck, "Triple Contact Fusion!" As Davis' deck is reshuffled, the three monsters leap into the light, Davis puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, and he yells out, "Meet Elemental Hero Magma Neos!" Out of the light, Elemental Hero Magma Neos (3000/2500) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yubel says, "And now, Raviel's ability activates and I get one Phantasm Token on my field!" Just then one Phantasm Token (1000/1000), a mini version of Raviel, appears on the field in defense mode.

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then I equip Magma Neos with my Instant Neo Space equip spell! Next, Magma Neos gains four hundred attack points for every card on the field and the field spell counts!" Magma Neos then goes from 3000/2500 to 4600/2500 and Davis shouts out, "Now, go, Meteor Meltdown!" Magma Neos then unleashes a powerful flaming meteor at Raviel.

Yubel says, flying high into the sky, "Good, but not good enough!" Yubel grabs an Action Card, puts it into the main slot of her disk, and she yells out, "Action Magic: Miracle! My monster isn't destroyed, and I only take half of the damage!" The flaming meteor slams into Raviel, but it isn't destroyed and Yubel grunts as she loses 300 life-points.

Veemon says, annoyed, "Hey! No fair!"

Yubel says, with a grin, "All's fair, little dragon."

Davis says, putting one card on his duel disk, "I play Elemental Hero Flash in defense mode!" Elemental Hero Flash (1100/1600) appears on the field in defense mode.

Yubel says, with a sly smirk, "And I get another Token." Another Phantasm Token (1000/1000) appears on the field in defense mode.

Davis says, putting two cards into the main slot, "And then I place two more cards face-down and end my turn!" Elemental Hero Magma Neos goes from 4600/2500 to 5800/2500 due to three more cards being on the field.

Current Score:

Davis: 4000

Yubel: 3700

Yubel draws one card and she says, pushing a button on her disk's touch screen, "I activate my Immortal Class!" Yubel's face-down card is revealed to be the Immortal Class trap card and she says, "I can release two monsters in order to revive one level seven or higher monster in my graveyard despite any summoning conditions! So, I release two tokens…!" Both Phantasm Tokens vanish from the field and Yubel says, "And I awaken from my graveyard: Uria, Lord of Searing Flames!" A powerful flame comes from Yubel's graveyard which forms into Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0/0) in attack mode and Yubel says, with a sly smirk, "And in my graveyard, there are three continuous trap cards, so, you know what that means." Uria goes from 0/0 to 3000/0 due to Uria's ability.

Davis says, "But my Magma Neos doesn't get any weaker since you just replaced one card with another!"

Yubel says, with a grin, "We'll see about that!" Davis gives a confused look and Yubel yells out, "Uria, attack his Flash!"

Uria prepares to vaporize Flash, but Davis says, pushing a button on his duel disk's touch screen, "I don't think so! I activate my Mask Change spell card!" Davis' face-down card is revealed to be the Mask Change Quick-Play spell card and Davis says, "By releasing my Flash, I can play one Masked Hero Fusion Monster of the same attribute!"

Yubel asks, surprised, "MASKED Hero?"

Davis says, with a grin, "You got it." Elemental Hero Flash vanishes from the field, Davis puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk, and he yells out, "Meet Masked Hero Koga!" Masked Hero Koga (2500/1800), a golden and white armored humanoid 'entity' similar to the Kamen Riders, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yubel says, "Since you summoned a new monster, I get another Token." Soon after, another Phantasm Token (1000/1000) appears on Yubel's field in defense mode.

Davis says, with a smirk, "I was counting on that." Yubel gives a surprised look and Davis says, "Masked Hero Koga gains five hundred attack points for every monster on your side of the field." Yubel gives a surprised look as Masked Hero Koga goes from 2500/1800 to 4000/1800 due to its special ability.

Uria stops its attack and Yubel says, "The battle is off, but your Magma Neos goes down by four hundred since you used a card." Magma Neos then goes from 5800/2500 to 5400/2500 due to the loss of a card on Davis' side of the field. Yubel says, putting one card into the main slot, "Next, I activate my Card of Sanctity! Both of us draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Both Davis and Yubel draw from their respective decks until each duelist have half-a-dozen cards in their hands. Yubel says, putting one more card into the main slot, "Then I activate my Triangle Force! With it, I can activate the other two in my deck!" Two cards come out of Yubel's deck, she puts them into the main slot causing two more projections of Triangle Force continuous spell card to appear on the field, and Yubel says, with a sly smirk, "And now, I release them all in order to play the final Sacred Beast: Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder!" All three Triangle Force cards vanish from the field and Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000) appears on the field in defense mode to take their place in which Yubel says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then I equip him with my Mist Body equip spell card! With it, Hamon can't be destroyed in battle!"

Davis says, strongly, "Yeah, but with another monster and two more cards on your field, my monsters get stronger!" Masked Hero Koga goes from 4000/1800 to 4500/1800 while Magma Neos goes from 5400/2500 to 6200/2500 due to their abilities.

Yubel says, with a grin, "True, but they are no good if they can't attack my monsters. Remember, with Hamon on the field, you can only attack him since he is in face-up defense mode."

Gatomon says, with a glare, "And with that other spell, Davis' attacks are useless."

Yubel says, with a sly smile, "Exactly. With that, I will end my turn."

Davis says, drawing a card, "My turn!" Davis thinks in his mind, _"As much as I hate to admit it, this 'dragon lady' has a point…"_ Davis then smirks, and he thinks, slyly, _"Doesn't mean that I won't find a way to kick her butt!"_

Yubel sees Davis' smirk and she thinks, with a sly smile, _"Let me see if you have what it takes, Star Dragon King, descendant of Overlords, and warrior of Miracles and Life."_

Davis says, putting a card into the main slot, "And now, I play Polymerization!" Davis then displays Elemental Hero Avian (1000/1000), Elemental Hero Burstinatrix (1200/800), and Elemental Hero Sparkman (1600/1400) monster cards and he says, "And now, I fuse Heroes Avian, Burstinatrix, AND Sparkman together!"

Yubel asks, shocked, "At the same time?!" Davis discards the cards to the graveyard, the three monsters appear and goes into a fusion vortex, and Davis puts a Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk.

Davis shouts out, "Meet Elemental Hero Core in attack mode!" Out of the fusion vortex, Elemental Hero Core (2700/2200), a white and red male humanoid with a red circle jewel in his chest, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yubel says, with a smirk, "Impressive." On the meanwhile, another Phantasm Token (1000/1000) appears on Yubel's field in defense mode to the Raviel's ability.

Davis yells out, with a grin, "Oh, he is going to be!" Yubel gives a confused look and Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "Then I activate Med Pack equip spell! This card negates all battle damage involving this guy!" Magma Neos then goes from 6200/2500 to 6800/2500 and Davis shouts out, "Core, attack Hamon!"

Yubel asks, confused, "What's the point in that?" Elemental Hero Core fires a beam into Hamon, in which due its defense being higher than Core's attack, isn't destroyed, but Davis doesn't lose any life-points due to the equip spell card on Core.

Davis retorts, with a grin, "The point is that when Core attacks, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field." Yubel gasps and Davis says, with a smirk, "Oh, well! So much for your invincible beast!" Core fires another beam into Hamon causing it to explode in which Magma Neos goes down from 6800/2500 back to 6200/2500 since two cards left the field.

Yubel says, drawing a card, "Don't be too sure of yourself." Yubel gives a wicked smile and Sailor Sun and Gatomon don't like that smile. Yubel says, putting one card on her duel disk, "I release my two Tokens to unleash myself: Yubel!"

Davis asks, shocked, "Yourself?!" Yubel glows as two Phantasm Tokens vanish in which she, Yubel (0/0), moves to the field in attack mode in which Masked Hero Koga goes from 4500/1800 down to 4000/1800 due only three monsters being on Yubel's field instead of four.

Veemon asks, curiously, "Zero?"

Gatomon says, "It isn't just attack points, Veemon."

Yubel says, with an evil smile, "That's right. And in fact, they could be quite the disadvantage." Yubel's eyes glow and Magma Neos prepares to attack Yubel.

Davis asks, confused, "Hey, what's going on?"

Yubel says, "This is my power. To make my pain, your pain. I can't be destroyed in battle and I take no battle damage from an opponent's monster, but you take damage equal to your monster's attack points!"

There are gasps of shock and Sailor Sun says, concerned, "No, Dai-kun! Do something!" Magma Neos unleashes its flames at Yubel, who absorbs them, and redirect them to Davis.

Davis says, pushing a button on his disk's touch screen, "I play my Damage Polarizer!" Davis' face-down card is revealed to be Damage Polarizer counter-trap card and he says, "Any effect damage to me becomes zero and both of us draw a card!" A shield protects Davis from the flames in which both Yubel and Davis draw from their decks in which Magma Neos goes from 6200/2500 down to 5800/2500 due to a loss of a card on the field.

Yubel says, putting one card into the main slot of her disk, "First, I place one card face-down." Yubel says, putting one more card into the main slot of her disk, "Then I activate my Fiend's Sanctuary and play one Metal Fiend Token!" Just a Metal Fiend Token (0/0) appears on the field in attack mode and Yubel says, "And now, I release my token to keep myself on the field." Metal Fiend Token then vanishes and Yubel says, with a smirk, "I end my turn, so, good luck." Currently, Magma Neos has 6200/2500 due to the current number of cards on the field.

Davis says, drawing a card, "I won't need it!"

Yubel thinks in her mind, slyly, _"Oh, but you will! What I have face-down is my Staunch Defender and I will use it to direct all attacks to me."_

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "First, I activate my Fusion Recovery! With it, I can recover one Polymerization and Fusion Material Monster from my graveyard!" Two cards come out of Davis' graveyard and he says, with a serious tone, "And I choose Sparkman!"

Yubel thinks in her mind, slyly, _"Like I didn't see that coming."_

Davis says, putting another card into the main slot, "But now, I play another Mask Change spell card! With it, I release one Elemental Hero and replace with a Masked Hero of the same attribute! So, I release Elemental Hero Core!" Elemental Hero Core is then engulfed by bright light as Davis puts another Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck on his duel disk and he says, "Meet Masked Hero Dian!" Out of the light, Masked Hero Dian (2800/3000), a silver and golden warrior with a blue cape, appears on the field in attack mode.

Yubel says, with a smirk, "He won't help you!"

Davis says, putting one more card into the main slot of his disk, "Not alone, but I use Polymerization! And I use it to fuse Masked Heroes Dian and Koga together!"

Yubel asks, confused, "What?!" The two said monsters then go into a fusion vortex while Davis takes another Fusion Monster card from his Extra Deck and puts it on his duel disk.

Davis shouts out, "Meet Contrast Hero Chaos!" Out of the fusion vortex, Contrast Hero Chaos (3000/2600) appears on the field in attack mode.

Yubel says, "So, what? Your Magma Neos loses power since there are less cards on the field!" Magma Neos' stats drop from 6200/2500 to 5400/2500 with the reduction of cards on the field.

Davis says, putting one card into the main slot, "True, but I play my Cold Wave in order freeze all spell and trap cards on the field until my next turn!" Yubel snarls as all the spell and trap cards, face-up and face-down, are frozen and Davis says, with a grin, "And plus, Contrast Hero Chaos can negate the effects of one face-up card on the field until the end of the turn!"

Yubel says, shocked, "No!" Yubel yelps as her abilities are negated and she yells out, "My power!"

Davis yells out, "It's over, Yubel!" Davis shouts out, "Neos, attack Yubel and end this duel!" Magma Neos then unleashes his flaming meteor at Yubel and Yubel gives a look of shock before smirking as it slams into her causing her to be destroyed while loses 5400 life-points, ending the duel immediately.

Final Score:

Davis: 4000

Yubel: 0

There is a bright flash of light from where Yubel was hit by Magma Neos' attack and forcing everyone else to cover their eyes. When the light faded, the field has 'transformed' back into the Kaiba Dome with Yubel floating above them.

Yubel says, with a smirk, "Well done. Truth be told, I did underestimate you."

Gatomon asks, "Hold up! Why didn't you use Uria's ability at any time before?"

Yubel responds, with a shrug, "I guess that I forgot."

Davis yells out, annoyed, "Forgot? Were you testing me or something?"

Yubel tells Davis, "Obviously, your majesty. This whole duel was a test, remember?" Davis flinches from that and Yubel says, "And you have passed with flying colors." Just then four cards go over to Davis and he finds that it is none other than Sacred Beast cards: Raviel, Lord of Phantasms (4000/4000), Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder (4000/4000), Uria, Lord of Searing Flames (0/0), and Armityle the Chaos Phantom (0/0) Fusion Monster card. Yubel tells Davis, "These are yours now. You have earned them."

Davis says, "I already have plenty of powerful partners."

Yubel tells Davis, "Trust me, your majesty. You are going to need as my 'allies' as you can get." Just then Yubel shoots a beam into Davis' deck and she says, "And I shall be one. My dear Jaden would have wanted it that way."

Sailor Sun asks, curiously, "What happened with Jaden if you are here?"

Yubel replies, "We remain bonded and I've learned to be tolerant. Let us just say that he is a king that found his queen." The others give confused looks and Yubel says, "Farewell and good luck to you and your future queen, Star Dragon King. You are going to need it." Yubel then vanishes through some kind of teleportation and the 'rainbow field' vanishes.

Davis thinks in his mind, _"Something tells me that I'm going to need it…"_ Davis then looks at Sailor Sun, Veemon, and Gatomon and he thinks, with a smile, _"If I didn't have an awesome set of friends and the greatest girlfriend ever! I know that there is nothing that we can't do!"_ Davis looks at Sailor Sun and she smiles at him in which the two of them nod at some kind of unsaid agreement.

 _ **Early October 2025, Synchro Dimension, Unknown location**_

Inside of the Synchro Dimension, we are inside of a very vast city with most of the city of the ground level is run down and much like the slums of the world while on massive platforms, there are luxurious buildings with plenty of them being futuristic in design with vast top-notch highways and bridges connecting the massive platforms together as well as slopping roads/highways that connect the ground level to the massive platforms above them. Riding on those highways is none other than Kuro, Serenity, and Celina and all three of them are riding on their Duel Runners with Celina's Duel Runner being leaf green and white in color and looks similar to Akiza's Duel Runner in design.

Celina yells out, excitedly, "Yahoo! It feels like forever!"

Serenity says, with a smile, "No kidding, sis!"

Kuro says, looking down at the slums part of the vast city, "Nothing has changed."

Celina says, with a nod, "Yeah, I know, big brother."

Serenity says, "Doesn't mean that we can't change anything."

Kuro says, with a smile, "Yeah."

Celina says, with a nod, "You know it!" The three of them then race down until the vast slum area where they see people that look like Asuna, Keiko, Shion, Kotone, Rika, and the Moon Kingdom Sailor Scouts waiting for them with their own Duel Runners.

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Unknown location**_

Within an unknown high-tech lab, Orochimaru and Kabuto are with Donovan and Rig as there are multiple holographic screens all around them.

Orochimaru says, "So, this is the 'new world', is it? I really don't see much difference."

Donovan says, "It is probably because you are assimilating the new memories since your worlds and ours have become one."

Orochimaru says, with a nod, "That's a good theory."

Kabuto says, "However, much of what happened is still the same."

Orochimaru says, with a sly smile, "Indeed, Kabuto." Orochimaru then holds up a Naruto manga book and he says, "It seems like 'history' has changed and the early defeat of Obito, Madara, and Kaguya have still happened."

Rig asks, "So, what are you going to do the fuck about it?"

Orochimaru says, with a wicked smile, "Prepare for war, my friend."

Donovan asks, curiously and with a sinister smile, "You are going to start your 'Fourth Great Ninja War'?"

Orochimaru says, with a sinister smile, "Indeed. I've studied your world and ours before they have become one and I've seen plenty of similarities that allowed to merger to go off flawlessly including the fact how war advances things including science and technology."

Rig asks, "So, this is a war just more knowledge?" Orochimaru gives a wicked smile and Rig says, with a smirk, "Man, you are sick."

Orochimaru says, "That's what they all say."

 _ **Early October 2025, Hyper Dimension, Planeptune**_

Within Hyper Dimension, we find ourselves in Planeptune, namely Planeptune's Basilicom, where Neptune is doing what she usually does there while IF and Compa are talking with Historie.

Historie says, "I am just glad that all of you are okay."

IF says, with a smile, "It was no problem."

Compa says, with a nod, "I was just glad that I could help."

Historie says, "The balance of the multiverse has been restored…At least, for the time being."

IF says, "Well, we know that there are a group of reliable people out there who are working hard to keep it safe." IF says, looking at Neptune playing her games, "Unlike a certain someone."

Neptune yells out, "Hey! Hey! I always work hard when it comes to saving the world and beyond! I just didn't get a chance to show my stuff in this fic!" Neptune shouts out, looking towards us, "In the next fic, big guy, make sure that I really get to show my stuff as the protagonist!" IF and Historie can't help to shake their heads at the leader of Planeptune's typical antics.

Nepgear rushes into the room and she says, "Neptune, I've got good news!"

Neptune asks, "What's up, Nep Junior?"

Nepgear says, excitedly, "The final modifications to our first Full-Dive VR system are complete and the final tests have gone perfectly. We are ready to produce our first Full-Dive VR system!"

Neptune says, excitedly, "Woo hoo! Way to go, little sister!"

Nepgear says, with a smile, "Thank you, but I can't take all of the credit. Thanks to the information on Amusphere and NervGear, our new Full-Dive VR system are also very safe. There isn't any chance of anything like SAO happening."

IF says, with a nod, "Well, that's good."

Historie says, "Indeed, but you need to keep updating since there are plenty that would want to misuse this new system. It is going to revolutionize gaming in our world."

Compa says, with a smile, "I'm so excited."

Nepgear says, "Plus, with the information of 'The Seed', there are plenty of companies starting work on various VRMMO games especially VRMMO version of Four Goddesses Online."

Compa says, amazed, "Wow!"

IF says, "I bet Lady Vert is excited about that."

 _ **Early October 2025, Hyper Dimension, Leanbox**_

Speaking of said CPU, Vert is in her office in her Basilicom and she is swooning as she looks at the information on the screen.

Vert says, excitedly, "This is day among days. A dream come true. Soon, I will be able to leap into the game itself." As Vert is swooning, Leanbox's oracle, what you would call a prime minister, Chika, is looking at the scene with a warm smile on her face.

Chika thinks in her mind, _"My darling Vert, it warms my heart to see so excited. I can't wait too! I can't wait to dive into the game world and join you on your wonderful adventures."_ As Vert is dreaming of 'diving into' her favorite games or VR versions of them, Chika is having her own dreams about going into said worlds with her beloved CPU.

 _ **Early October 2025, Hyper Dimension, Lastation**_

In the Lastation Basilicom, Noire is talking with Uni.

Noire asks Uni, "How is progress on our first VR games?"

Uni says, "Very well, Noire. Thanks to the data from our friends, our top game develops says that we have a series of incredible new VR games out in no time."

Noire says, with a nod, "Good, Uni. Tell them to make it snappy as possible, but make sure that the games are the best since Lastation will be the best. I will not tolerate any half-ass workmanship. We are coming into a new age of gaming for our world and Lastation is going to be on top."

Uni says, with a nod, "Right, sis."

 _ **Early October 2025, Hyper Dimension, Lowee**_

Inside of Lowee's Basilicom, Blanc is talking with Lowee's oracle, Mina, who will call her Mina (L) to differ her from our Sailor Scout of Venus, in which the young female oracle is taking away some paperwork.

Blanc tells Mina (L), "Very good, Mina."

Mina (L) says, "The new Pocket Monstrosities VRMMO game that you have planned is a big project."

Blanc tells Mina (L), "True, but we have other VR games to build up on that."

Mina (L) says, with a nod, "True." Mina (L) says, "We are entering a new age for Gamindustri entertainment."

Blanc says, with a nod, "Yes, Mina. And Lowee will be on top." Blanc says, "Now, please leave me."

Mina (L) says, nodding her head in understanding, "Yes, Lady Blanc." Mina (L) then leaves the room and Blanc smiles as she goes over to a book in which she opens up causing her to gasp when she finds the inside of the book doodled and drawn in.

Ram and Rom 'pop up' out of their hiding spot and Ram yells out, excitedly, "Yeah, we got you good!"

Rom says, with a nod, "Yes…"

Blanc slams the book closes and she yells out, angrily, "You little brats…How many times have I told you…TO NEVER MESS WITH MY BOOKS, YOU LITTLE TWERPS?!"

Ram says, excitedly, "Eek! Run!" Ram and Rom run away as Blanc chances after them with her classic enraged look on her features.

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Tokyo**_

On top of a roof of one of the tallest skyscrapers in Tokyo, none other Minaka is looking down at the rest of the city while Davis' and Jun's mother comes up to him.

Minaka says, "Well, hello, my dear."

Mrs. Motomiya says, "It is hard for me to believe, but…"

Minaka says, interrupting, "It isn't surprising that you don't believe. The integration of our 'worlds' is quite flawless. The differences in the timelines is so remote that it would take a very astute mind to find them, but good for me is that I have that mind."

Minaka laughs and Mrs. Motomiya thinks in her mind, _"That's not the only thing that you have Minaka."_

Minaka says, "Anyway, it is the reason that why I put a delay in my plans. It is annoying, but the timing must be perfect. I'm not going to play second fiddle to Kayaba of all people."

Mrs. Motomiya says, a bit nervously, "I see."

Minaka yells out, excitedly, "But soon, when the dust settles, the time for the true 'age of gods' will begin." Minaka laughs in an insane manner and Mrs. Motomiya thinks in her mind, _"As much as I hate it, I'm going to need to train Davis and Jun in their heritages of this life. There is only one person that could come to this place and take what's needed. Despite me not degrading in the least, Minaka knows his brother and I all too well. I need to train the two of them in the ways of 'Mouse'…"_ Mrs. Motomiya thinks in her mind, solemnly, _"…And all that will come with it."_

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Unknown location**_

Sasuke, Jugo, and Suigetsu are somewhere mountainous and they are looking up.

Suigetsu asks, "Are you really sure to allow her to go?"

Sasuke says, "She is an Uzumaki and I will be fighting the heir to the Uzumaki, who is also the reincarnation of my brother when I was Indra, ancestor to all Uchiha."

Jugo asks Sasuke, "Are you thinking that your battle with Naruto Uzumaki is some kind of fate?"

Sasuke says, "If it is, it is one that we have built with our hands. We have chosen to follow the beliefs that we had in the past and more."

Jugo asks Sasuke, "So, you are saying that it is pre-destined because the two of you made it so?"

Sasuke says, "The Dobe has made his choice and I have made mine. Our final battle will come." Sasuke starts to walk away in which Jugo and Suigetsu, who is shaking his head, follows him.

 _ **Early October 2025, Fusion Dimension**_

In the ruins of Academia, Serene, Lea, and Kiro are assembled together as they walk through the ruins of Academia with people working on clearing the rubble and repair the facilities.

Lea says, "This was a place of learning."

Kiro says, with a nod, "To create duelists with honor to defend our world against the Shadow Realm."

Serene says, nodding her head, "It can be again."

Lea says, "It isn't going to be easy. We have plenty of damn 'radicals' that are loyal to the Professor despite learning the truth about him."

Serene says, "That's because they are so brainwashed that can't see reality in front of their faces."

Lea says, "No joke, sis."

Serene says, "Well, now that he is gone, we can start over fresh and hopefully, helping the XYZ Dimension and Heartland in rebuilding will be the first step."

Kiro says, "It won't be easy, Serene. Not after what Academia has done to them and their people. We can be very glad that nearly everyone that was carded was freed."

Lea says, "Yeah, NEARLY everyone."

Serene says, "No freaking kidding, Lea." Elsewhere within the ruins of Academia, there is a room with a safe and within that safe, there is a lamented card with a 'picture' of Embryo and his Raga-Mail inside.

Lea asks, "What I don't get is that he was there in the final battle and then he returned to be a card?"

Kiro says, "It seems like when Embryo was brought here, the Professor put 'special locks' on him and used him to 'refine' the fusion process with his knowledge since he was going to do something similar before our Standard…I mean Pendulum counterparts and their friends and allies stopped him right in his tracks."

Serene says, "And with what reinforcements that we put on his card, he won't be escaping ever."

Lea says, with a nod, "No joke. He is too dangerous to ever let out again."

Kiro and Serene nod their heads in agreement and just then a female voice shouts out, "Hey!" Serene, Kiro, and Lea looks to see Asuka, Momoe, and Junko, all three of whom are back to normal, with the Fusion Dimension Sailor Scouts in their 'civilian forms' walking up to them. When the group come up to them, Kiro's girlfriend, Alura, Asuna's Fusion Dimension counterpart, comes over with smile on her face.

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Ryne**_

Today, we are inside of the VRMMO world of ALO and more specifically, we are within the main player city in Svart Alfheim, Ryne, our group of heroes and heroines is walking around when a female Undine player looks at Kirito.

The Undine player says, "It's you! Thank you very much!"

Kirito asks, confused, "Huh? What are you talking about?"

The female Undine player responds, "You don't remember? You breezed right in and saved me when I was about to die in a dungeon."

Kirito says, nervously, "Sorry…I really don't remember…"

Makoto asks, "You don't?"

Minako says, with a grin, "Kirito seems to do that on a daily basis, so, it wouldn't be surprising that he doesn't remember every single player that he saved."

Taichi says, with a grin, "Yeah, you have a point."

Kirito says, nervously, "Hey!" Asuna gives a giggle at Kirito's embarrassment causing him to rub his scalp.

The female player looks at Kirito and she says, "Wait a minute…Oh, I'm so sorry, but you aren't him after all!"

Kirito says, nervously, "I thought that it was the case."

The female player tells Kirito, "I'm so sorry to bother you over nothing. You just look so much like him…"

Silica asks, "Excuse me, would the name of the player be 'Kuro' by any chance?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, curiously, _"Kuro? Isn't that the name of Kirito's Synchro Dimension counterpart? Wait! I heard that name before…"_

The female player replies, "Now, that you mention it, yes it was!"

Silica says, excitedly, "I knew it!"

Kirito asks, "You know someone that looks like me?"

Lisbeth tells Kirito, with a sly grin, "You don't remember?"

Kirito asks, curiously, "Remember what?" Silica talks with the female player and everyone goes aside.

Usagi asks Lisbeth, "Do you know that player Usagi?"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "That's Hiyori's ALO avatar."

There are quite a few gasps in shock and Dai says, "Oh, yeah! I remember when she told us about it when we first met!"

Leafa says, with a nod, "I remember now! I was shocked to find out that Hiyori was Kuro!"

Kirito says, "Liz and Silica mentioned that you were with them when you first met Hiyori as Kuro."

Leafa says, nodding her head, "That's right, big brother. She looked and fought a lot like you. She looked so much like you that it was shocking that find that she was a girl."

Tomoe asks, "Didn't she say that she was going to import her SAO avatar data into new avatar?"

Michiru says, with a smile, "Maybe she did, but she is her 'Kuro avatar' today."

Kendo says, with a nod, "That's a possibility."

Silica comes over and she says, "I got where she met Kuro!"

Leafa says, with a smile, "Let's see if we can find her."

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Then all of you can meet her 'in character' so to speak."

Usagi says, with a smirk, "Funny, Liz."

Asuna says, looking at Kirito, "It would be interesting to see how much Kuro-san looks like Kirito-kun."

Klein says, with a grin, "That would be freaky and cool at the same time!"

Kirito gives a nervous look and Sinon says, "It would be interesting."

Lisbeth says, "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go already!" With Lisbeth 'pushing' the others along, the group heads off to the location where Silica was told by the female player where they saw Kuro, the ALO avatar of Hiyori.

 _ **Early October 2025, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Niebelheim**_

Inside of the final land of Svart Alfheim, the 'Dark World', Niebelheim, we find our group within a dungeon and clearing through the monsters which weren't too tough, but not too easy. But at one point, they stop to hear the sounds of swords or some kind of blade weapon clashing with something or someone else.

Kirito says, "Someone's fighting up ahead."

Usagi says, "It looks like a single player up against a group of monsters. Their HP is going down fast!"

Silica says, "Usagi! Kirito! Let's help her!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "No problem, Silica." As the group rushes over to help the player, they find that it is a female Sylph player with long bright blue hair that goes down end of her waist behind her back, golden-brown eyes, and wearing a black mixed with green sleeveless dress, black fingerless gloves, and black long boots on her feet in which her dress shows a gorgeous female body frame through not an any obscene manner.

The female Sylph player says, "Damn it…I'm not going to make it…"

The group then leaps and assembles around her and Usagi asks, "Are you okay?"

The female player asks, surprises, "Huh?"

Kirito says, "We'll handle this! Stay behind us!"

The female player says, a bit nervously, "Oh, okay."

Asuna says, with a smile, "Let me help heal you." The female player nods her head while Asuna heals her while the others quickly take care of the monsters.

Kirito says, "That should take care of that."

The female player says, "I can't believe that it was Kirito-sama that saved me. What an amazing coincidence."

Makoto asks, "Kirito-sama?"

Haruka says, "She must be an SAO survivor."

Usagi asks, looking at the female player, "Do we know you from somewhere?"

The female player says, with a smile, "Don't you recognize me? I guess that despite me using my SAO avatar data, you wouldn't recognize me as a Sylph. It's me, Usagi-sama. I had joined Kirito-sama and your friends when we were looking for you, Asuna, Suguha, Kari, and Hinata."

There are quite a few gasps and Leafa asks, amazed, "Hiyori?!"

The female player responds, with a smile, "Hello, Leafa. Yes, it's me. However, this avatar is based on my SAO avatar and her name is Lux."

Michiru says, "Now, that I realize that it is you, you look a lot like you do in real life. Through that isn't surprising since your SAO avatars were based on how you looked in real life when you first logged into SAO."

Silica says, with a smile, "You are very pretty, Hiyori…I mean Lux!"

The female player, revealed to be Hiyori in a new ALO avatar based on her SAO avatar, Lux, replies, with a blush, "Thank you, Silica."

Lisbeth asks, poking Kirito in the side, "Quite the looker, huh?"

Kirito says, nervously, "Cut it out."

Asuna gives an annoyed look at Lisbeth and she then says to Lux, "It is good to see you, again, Hi-I mean Lux."

Lux says, with a smile, "It is good to see you, too."

Leafa asks, "Would you like to join our group?"

Lux asks, "Would it be okay with you?"

Lisbeth says, with a grin, "Sure! The more, the merrier!"

Minako says, with a smile, "Welcome to the team!"

Lux says, with a smile, "Thank you. I'll help in any way that I can." Soon after, Lux is introduced to Rain and Yuuki and the group ventures out of the dungeon in which they head back to the gate to head back to Ryne. However, along the way, Lux whispers something to Leafa and Leafa's eyes widen in which Kirito and Usagi, who are watching this, are wondering what's up.

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Tokyo**_

Inside of one of the parks within Tokyo, none other than Gwen is sitting on a beach and she then hears footsteps in which she sees Hiyori and Suguha walking towards her.

Gwen says, "Well, I didn't think that you would show."

Hiyori says, "Gwen…"

Gwen says, looking at Suguha, "Who do we have here? One of your friends? She looks…"

Suguha replies, "You should remember me. I was with Hiyori when you forced to duel her for her soul and had Naruto-kun, Sakura, and Hinata with kunais to her necks." Gwen gives a look of surprise and then an image of Valkyrie Sailor Celestial comes into Gwen's mind.

Gwen shouts out, shocked, "You!"

Suguha says, with a smirk, "I see that I have made an impression."

Gwen looks at Suguha in the eyes and Gwen says, "It is you. You have the same look in your eyes."

Suguha tells Gwen, "I'm here to make sure that two of you make up." Gwen gives a curious look and Suguha says, "Hiyori told me the whole story. While you were a criminal guild in SAO, you weren't anything like Laughing Coffin. You also befriended Hiyori when she was enslaved to those freaks."

Gwen retorts, plainly, "So, what's your point?"

Suguha says, plainly, "To end this."

Hiyori says, walking over to the bench, "I'm hoping that we can start over as friends." Hiyori extends her hand and Gwen doesn't say a word, but she then starts to cackle which confuses both Hiyori and Suguha.

Gwen says, "Is this some kind of a joke? Kami, you are hilarious!" Gwen then slaps Hiyori's hand away violently and she yells out, "How stupid are you?! Are you crazy? You think that you can come up here and call me 'friend' after all that we have been through! After the way that you betrayed me, you have got some selfish nerve…!"

Hiyori says, "That's right. It might be selfish of me…"

Suguha says, "No, you aren't being selfish, Hiyori." Hiyori and Gwen look at Suguha and she says, "In my opinion, your former friend is being a spoiled brat."

Gwen yells out, annoyed, "What was that?"

Suguha replies, "You heard me!"

Gwen shouts out, "Like you know anything…!"

Suguha roars out, strongly, "I know plenty! Or have you forgotten how intertwined I am with Sword Art Online?!" Gwen goes silent and Suguha says, "They told you about me, didn't they? You know."

Gwen says, "Yep, I was surprised to learn that Kayaba had put us in there to push you into awakening into the big bad 'warrior princess' that you are." Gwen says, with a sly smirk, "And I've learned that you've been a 'bad girl' and lead down that Yuuko down the 'bad path'."

Suguha replies, "Yes, I did." Hiyori looks at Suguha and she says, solemnly, "And I couldn't save her from that darkness in which I have to live with that every single day."

Hiyori thinks in her mind, _"Suguha…"_

Suguha says, with a plain tone, "However, I always left 'the door' open for her and she rejected every single time. I did fail to save her, but Yuuko also made her choice." Suguha tells Gwen, "However, you still have a chance to make sure that doesn't happen between you and Hiyori." Gwen looks at Suguha and Hiyori and they just stare at each other as a mysterious glowing 'orb of light', high in the sky, watches over them before leaving in which Suguha can't help to glance at that direction, but she doesn't see that 'orb'.

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Ryne**_

Inside of ALO, Usagi and Kirito are in main player city of Svart Alfheim 'region' of ALO, Ryne, in which they see Strea and they go over to her in which Strea doesn't look so good.

Usagi asks, curiously, "Strea?"

Kirito asks, "Are you okay, Strea?"

Strea says, weakly, "I'm not sure…Maybe I caught a cold."

Kirito asks, "A cold? Really?"

Usagi says, worriedly, "But you're virtual, Strea. Uh oh! What if you caught a virus? That's bad!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "Yeah. Maybe we should download your program and perform a diagnostic."

Strea says, weakly, "I don't think so…Something just doesn't feel right…Oh, well…It might take care of itself even…" But just then Strea's virtual form starts to become static-like.

Kirito asks, shocked, "Strea?"

Usagi says, "Her avatar!"

Strea says, "I don't…understand…someone is…inside of me…"

Usagi asks, confused, "Inside of you?"

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"What's going on? Strea's avatar is becoming more staticky with every second…Damn it! The static is getting worse! What can I do?"_

Usagi says, "I'm going to call the others now!" But then Strea is engulfed in light forcing Kirito and Usagi to cover their eyes and when they are able to see, they find themselves in a similar high-tech area that they fought Seven in her 'boss form', but instead of Strea, they have someone else in front of them.

This 'figure' looks to be a young teen girl with long flowing black hair, hazel eyes, lovely alabaster skin tone, and she is wearing a black and violet leotard-like bodysuit, black armored skirt, black armored shoulder pads, her arms seem to covered in black armor and shaped like needles, her lower legs seem to be the same, and a pair of metallic triangle-shaped 'ears' coming out of her scalp.

Kirito asks, confused, "Strea?"

Usagi tells Kirito, a bit nervously, "That's not Strea."

Kirito whispers to Usagi, "You're right. Her name has changed to…Black Lotus? What's happening?"

Usagi whispers back, "I don't know, Kirito. Strea said that someone was inside of her. She could have been hacked."

Kirito asks, curiously, "Who would hack into her?" As the female figure glares at them causing both of them to be nervous and Kirito asks, "Who are you?" For a moment, the female figure doesn't respond, but moving with speeds that they haven't seen in ALO, the female figure attacks both of them in which Kirito and Usagi BARELY manage to dodge.

Usagi says, shocked, "She attacked us!"

Kirito says, "No kidding, Usagi!" Kirito says, "Hey! Why are you doing this? There is no reason that we have to fight each…" However, Kirito doesn't get a chance to finish as the female figure attacks the two of them, again, and once again, they barely dodge.

Usagi says, "I don't think she is in the mood to talk, Kirito!"

Kirito says, with a nod, "I agree. And she is fast!"

Usagi says, drawing her swords, "We don't have a choice!"

Kirito says, drawing his swords, "Right!" The female figure glows and charges at them with incredible speed in which both Kirito and Usagi take to the skies to barely avoid the attack. Kirito and Usagi fly around and they barely block/avoid the incredibly quick charge attacks of the mysterious female opponent. She then changes tactics and fires rapid fire energy beams from her arms next in which Usagi and Kirito also barely block/avoid. The attacks are fast and powerful in which both Usagi and Kirito are hard-pressed to defend themselves in which they don't completely block/avoid all of the attacks in which they are nicked from time to time which takes away a small portion of their HP, but the damage is starting to pile up.

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"Such speed! I'm not sure that speed is even possible in ALO! Who and what is she?!"_

Kirito thinks in his mind, _"Incredible! We're barely able to keep up with her!"_ Usagi and Kirito continue to fight against the mysterious female figure in which they start to get little hits in, but most of their attacks get blocked or the female figure continues to easily dodge them. However, Usagi and Kirito use a rotating tactic in which they switch back and forth with Usagi going back to use healing spells, which she managed to perform magic in ALO due to the spell words needed to use ALO magic, allowing them to recover their health which was getting greatly witted down due to their opponent. Slowly, but surely, Kirito and Usagi start to get a handle on the attacks of their opponent and start to make effective counterattacks until her blade arms start to glow in which she starts to perform a series of strikes that are very similar to the Duel Wielding Sword Skill Combo **Starburst Stream**.

Usagi thinks in her mind, stunned, _"That attack…"_

Kirito thinks in his mind, shocked, _"_ _ **Starburst Stream?!**_ _"_ Kirito and Usagi barely manage to dodge the assault that their opponent makes due to the similarities to **Starburst Stream** through there are a few differences in which Kirito and Usagi look at each other with flabbergasted looks on their faces. Their female opponents continue to fight even more intensely than ever, but Kirito and Usagi have a good idea on how she fights, so, they aren't as much damage as during the start of the fight, but the abilities of their opponent push both Kirito and Usagi to their limits. Usagi seems to fly back to perform another healing in which the female figure, realizing what's happening, moves in to attack Usagi and Kirito gets in her path. The female opponent performs the combo attack that looks similar to **Starburst Stream** in which Kirito barely holds it back causing him to yell out, "Usagi, now!" Much to the female figure, Usagi slips by Kirito's right and onto her left.

" **Starburst Stream!** "

Usagi then uses the classic 16-hit Duel Wielding Sword Skill combo attack on her opponent and hitting her hard causing her to get driven back.

After that, Kirito's and Usagi's opponent, the mysterious 'Black Lotus', says, a young teen girl's voice, but with strength and wisdom in her voice, "You're good."

Usagi says, "You can talk."

Black Lotus says, "Kirito and Usagi? I'll remember you, two."

Kirito says, "I'm honored. You're a great fighter too. Usagi and I never saw that fighting style in ALO before."

Black Lotus says, "Why don't you finish me now? Woman or not, I don't need your pity."

Usagi says, "We're not looking for a fight."

Kirito says, with a nod, "That's right. We couldn't go easy on you either way. Besides I've got a lot of questions for you."

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"You and me both, Kirito."_

But just then the same static from Strea comes from Black Lotus and Kirito says, "What the? There's that static again…"

Black Lotus says, "It appears my time is up…"

Kirito responds, "Time? You mean log out? Because I wouldn't do it from here if I were you. If you were to log out from here, your avatar would be vulnerable to enemies for a while.

Black Lotus says, confused, "I don't know what you are talking about…"

Usagi asks, confused, "Huh? Aren't you an ALO player?"

Black Lotus gives a confused look and Kirito asks, "Didn't you log in here with an Amusphere?"

Black Lotus asks, lowly, "Amusphere…Where have I heard that term before…?"

Usagi thinks in her mind, overhearing Black Lotus, _"It sounds like that she doesn't know what an Amusphere is. Where has she been?"_

Black Lotus says, "It looks like my time is up. Kirito. Usagi. If we meet again, I will look forward to a rematch." Before Usagi and/or Kirito could say anything, they cover their eyes as they are engulfed in a bright light and when they open their eyes, they find themselves back in Ryne looking at Strea.

Usagi and Kirito look confused and Kirito tells Strea, "Strea!"

Strea says, with a smile, "Kirito."

Usagi asks, "Are you okay?"

Strea says, with her typical smile, "Yes, I'm fine." Strea says, "It looked like my avatar was hacked."

Kirito asks, "Is that even possible?"

Strea says, "Not for most people. Whoever did this must have been incredibly skilled to get around Cardinal System security…"

Usagi thinks in her mind, _"It must have been that Black Lotus person, but why did she invade Strea's avatar?"_

Kirito says, "I see, but I don't get why another player invaded your avatar."

Strea asks, "Me neither. What could they want? Was it coincidence that they hacked into me?"

Kirito says, "Either way, we're glad that you are okay, Strea."

Usagi nods her head and Strea says, "Sorry to worry you."

Usagi says, "Don't be Strea." Usagi tells Kirito, "I think that we should tell the others about this."

Kirito says, with a nod, "Good idea, Usagi." Kirito thinks in his mind, _"There was something different about that Black Lotus player. She was definitely human, but she was different from any player in ALO. Who is she?"_ Kirito, Usagi, and Strea head off to join up with the others to inform them about what just happened.

 _ **Unknown time, Unknown place**_

Sometime into the future, we are looking at what looks like a ruined Tokyo where we find a tall black and violet armored female humanoid with the same kind of arms and legs as Black Lotus looking up into the sky.

The female humanoid says, in Black Lotus' voice, "ALO? Amusphere? I've heard those names before. Kirito. Usagi. Something tells me that I will meet you again. A storm is coming and the whole of the Accelerated World and for all Burst Linkers."

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Tokyo**_

Within the main office of RCT, the people are going through the hallways until they gasp to see two figures walk to the main desk in which the receptionist, who is a young man that isn't looking at them, but his smartphone.

One of the figure says, in a familiar adult male voice, "Excuse me. We have an appointment with the head of RCT."

The young man responds, in a slip-song tone, "Name?"

The figure responds, "Seijirou Kikuoka, Ministry of Internal Affair's Telecommunications Bureau, Advanced Network Division, Second Office." The male receptionist's eyes widen and turns to face the source of the voice in which his eyes widen to see Seijirou Kikuoka and none other than Valkyrie Sailor Celestial beside him. Seijirou says, pointing to Sailor Celestial, "And I believe that Sailor Celestial needs no introduction."

The young man gives a 'freaked out' expression and the male receptionist says, nervously, "I-I'll get them right away." Sailor Celestial palms herself in the forehead and shakes her head.

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Tokyo, RCT Progress headquarters**_

Within the main building of RCT Progress, a 'sub-division' of the main RCT company, Shouzou Yuuki, Asuna's father, Seijirou Kikuoka, and Sailor Celestial are inside of a room that's overlooking a server room with a group of technicians typing on other computers in which their eyes widen at what they see.

Shouzou asks, "What is it?"

One of the technicians says, "Shouzou-dono, sir, they were right. Take a look." Shouzou, Seijirou, and Sailor Celestial look at the computer screen and a diagram of Aincrad is on the screen.

Shouzou says, shocked, "My words…"

Seijirou says, with a smile, "It shouldn't be too surprising. Sugou did use the same Cardinal System that SAO was based on to create ALO and in fact, much of ALO was based on SAO."

Shouzou says, with a sigh, "A fact that worries me every day."

Another technician asks, "Shall we remove the data?"

Sailor Celestial says, plainly, "Hold up!" Everyone looks at Sailor Celestial and she says, "Just because this data is up here doesn't mean it could cause that 'death game' to start again. Remember, this is ALO not SAO. Plus, you are using the Amusphere not the NervGear and with the constant updates, the risk of a repeating is tiny at best."

A third technician says, "Yes, you are right. However, we can risk any 'damage' to the log-out functions of ALO. If this was based on the COMPLETED SAO data, it could disable ALO's log-out functions and while people can't die from the Amusphere, it doesn't mean that they can't be trapped if it disables the features for emergency log-out as well. Or if they don't, it could cause errors that could cause the game to collapse."

Sailor Celestial asks, curiously, "With the data from SAO, it wouldn't be that hard to remove the 'harmful parts' of this data, right?"

The first technician that spoke says, "No…With the information gathered during and after that horrible nightmare, it wouldn't be hard to find any 'malicious code' in this data and remove it."

Shouzou asks, "Celestial-dono, what are you saying?"

Sailor Celestial says, "I'm saying that SAO was HIS Aincrad. Just because this data is based off it doesn't make it the same Aincrad." Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Svart Alfheim was a big success, wasn't it? Maybe you should make it the bases for the next big quest."

There are gasps of shock from Shouzou and RCT Progress staff in which the second technician that spoke yells out, "Are you crazy? That would be…"

Sailor Celestial gives that technician a stern glare causing that technician to become silent in which she says, "It WON'T be SAO! It's over!" The technicians recoil in shock and Sailor Celestial says, "As I already said, SAO was HIS Aincrad, not OUR Aincard. That jerk nearly destroyed a technology that could be going further if that ass didn't make a lot of people afraid of it. He twisted and corrupted it for his own purposes and I say that we should take it back from him as well as the new genre of entertainment that he shamed!" Sailor Celestial says, pointing to the diagram of Aincrad on the computer screen, "The Aincrad that you could create…that we could create would be OUR Aincrad, not KAYABA'S Aincrad. That's SAO!" Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Plus, it could be a win for your company if you promote it as a 'memorial' to SAO players. You did bring SAO's Sword Skills into ALO and added Original Sword Skills which really helped out the game, didn't you? It really re-balanced the game better."

The third technician asks, "Are you…?"

Sailor Celestial replies, with a smile, "I'm an ALO player, too. A veteran in fact." Shouzou and the RCT Progress staff give looks of surprise and Sailor Celestial says, "Look, I'm not saying this to cause any trouble, but if we want to 'scrub' the past of Kayaba once and for all and leave him to be just a memory…One that we should remember to make sure that the same horror or something similar ever happens again…We are going to need to go beyond him and not be afraid. If you let him rule you, then the future of VR technology and VRMMO are in doubt as they are now." Sailor Celestial says, "Akihiko Kayaba is a memory. A memory that needs to be remembered, but one that doesn't rule our lives and the 'lives' of Full-Dive VR and VRMMOs. The future belongs to us now and not him." Sailor celestial asks Shouzou, with a smile, "It is why your company is talking to that group of former SAO beta testers that's working on 'Project Origin' correct?"

There are gasps and Shouzou asks, shocked, "How do you…?"

Seijirou responds, interrupting, "You do know WHO you are talking to, Shouzou-dono?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "They really believed in the 'dream' that SAO originally was."

Shouzou says, "It was false dream created by Kayaba that took four thousand people with him to the grave and nearly Full-Dive VR and VRMMOs."

Sailor Celestial says, with a nod, "You got that right, Shouzou-dono. However, those SAO beta testers want to make that dream a reality and take back what Kayaba stole. They are also doing that project to honor their friends that died in SAO. I admire them for that. I admire their bravery." Sailor Celestial asks them, sternly, "So, what are you going to do? Honor those that died in SAO by moving forward or just chickening out?"

Sailor Celestial then starts to walk away in which causes Shouzou and RCT Progress technicians to look at her and each other in which Seijirou thinks in his mind, slyly, _"It looks like Kirito's 'little sister' has grown up in major ways. It makes me wonder if they are really cousins and not biological brother and sister."_

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Tokyo**_

Later that same day, Sailor Celestial is with her two Digimon partners and they are on a high rooftop looking out into the city.

Agumon (Tamer) asks, "Hey, Boss?"

Sailor Celestial replies, "Yeah, Agumon."

Agumon (Tamer) asks, "How come you knew about that thing about those guys trying to create a safe version of that nasty 'death game' that you went into to save your brother?"

Lunamon says, "Your brother doesn't know anything about it."

Sailor Celestial says, nervously, "Actually, I had caught Washu up to her mischief and she was spying on people on the net in which she found out about the Future Divers 'organization'. Actually, they had a project called 'Sword Art World'. A recreation of Sword Art Online…A safe version based on what these guys experienced in the beta."

Lunamon asks, "What happened?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a sigh, "From what was found out, it was Sugou jerk all over again. He had agents infiltrate Future Divers and mess with the game as a 'backup' to his sick work."

Agumon (Tamer) says, annoyed, "That weirdo."

Sailor Celestial says, "Yep. While he was trapped in SAO, Molly and Rini, in their 'raid', to get evidence against Sugou found out this fact. However, Sugou didn't carry names of his agents in Future Diver and it took a while to find them out, but the damage was already done. They had 'contaminated' Future Diver's Sword Art World project as a 'backup' to Sugou's sick mind control experiments to create mind and emotional control technology. All their work was wasted and the whole thing had to be scrapped."

Lunamon says, solemnly, "That's so sad."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Yeah, but they aren't getting them down. They've already got a new project, Project Origin, and it is new and improved version of Sword Art World, their safe SAO game. They are working with RCT and RCT Progress on it."

Agumon (Tamer) asks, "Why?"

Lunamon says, "Ah, it is because RCT and RCT Progress still own the SAO servers and ALO has a lot of elements from SAO."

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "Bingo. I don't think Asuna's dad was key on recreating the same game that his daughter was trapped in for over two years, but he realized that it wasn't the same game. It was a different game created by different people and none of them are 'another Kayaba'."

Agumon (Tamer) says, "Thank goodness for that."

Lunamon asks, "So, why keep it secret from the others?"

Sailor Celestial says, with a smile, "While it isn't the same game, I think that is best that the others enjoy ALO for the time being. SAO is truly over, but we just truly ended it just recently. Let's enjoy the future."

Agumon (Tamer) says, with a smile, "Yeah."

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Elemental Countries, Whirlpool**_

Inside of the Land of Whirlpool, we are in the completely rebuilt land as Minato walks into an office and he is surprised to see Kushina and a lot of Shadow Clones of Kushina working on paperwork.

Minato tells Kushina, "It seems like you remembered my advice and used Shadow Clones to help you."

Kushina responds, with a smile, "No kidding, Minato-kun. With their ability to transfer everything that they know and did to you after they dispel, they are an excellent work aid, you know."

Minato says, with a nod, "Believe me, I know."

Minato and Kushina thought they hear their son sneeze, but they ignore it in which Kushina asks, "By the way, Minato-kun, why were you the only Hokage that ever used Shadow Clones for paperwork?"

Minato says, with a smile, "I kept wondering that. You do remember about what happened with Tsunade when I told her about it? I was shocked."

Kushina says, with a grin, "You mean that you laughed like I did."

Minato asks Kushina, "Kushina, how is Naruko doing?"

Kushina gives a solemn smile, "As well as can be expected."

Minato tells Kushina, with a smile, "We'll find a way to help her."

Kushina says, with a grin, "That's right. We're family. It doesn't matter if our new daughter was cloned from our son. She is our family and we will help her." Kushina says, excitedly, "Plus, since Ange has returned to her family, we need all the children that can give us grandchildren that we can get."

Minato does an anime face-fault and he says, with a groan, "Oh, sweetie…"

Just then a female voice says, "Kushina-sama. Minato-sama." Minato and Kushina look to see Konan entering the room.

Kushina tells Konan, "Oh, Konan."

Minato asks Konan, "How is your people settling in?"

Konan says, "We are doing just fine."

Minato says, with a sigh, "The Akatsuki, Obito, Madara, and Kaguya may have been defeated, but our world hasn't changed too much."

Kushina says, "You know it, Minato-kun."

Konan asks, "Do you think that your son may still have work to do as the 'chosen one' of the Elemental Countries?"

Minato and Kushina look at each other and Minato says, "He may, Konan."

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Elemental Countries, Hidden Leaf Village**_

At the Leaf Village, on top of the Hokage Mountain, Menma, RTN Hinata, and RTN Sakura are looking down at the Leaf Village.

RTN Hinata says, "Well, that was a big bust."

Menma says, with a nod, "It seems so, Hinata-chan."

RTN Hinata responds, "What are you freaking talking about Menma-kun?"

RTN Sakura says, "You don't seem too sad or angry, Menma-kun."

Menma says, with a grin, "Like my counterpart, I don't get let a defeat get me down for too long."

RTN Hinata says, with a smirk, "Yeah, you just get back up and kick ass even harder."

Menma says, with a smirk, "Indeed, Hinata-chan."

RTN Sakura asks, "So, what are we going to do now?"

Menma says, with a sly smile, "I have a few ideas."

RTN Hinata says, "You have that smile again, Menma-kun."

Menma asks, with a mock curious tone, "Oh?"

RTN Hinata says, with a smirk, "A devious plan is on the way."

Menma says, with a sly mischievous grin, "Like I said, Hinata-chan: I have a few ideas." Menma and his two female companions head off as Naruto's counterpart plans a devious plot in mind for the future.

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, Tokyo**_

Speaking of said blond haired ninja, Signer, and hero, Naruto is with Sakura, Hinata, and Suguha in which all four of them are enjoying a lunch together while some distance away, Sailor Charon is watching them.

Sailor Charon then says, "You can come out, Ryu Hayabusa."

Said ninja of the Dragon Ninja clan comes out of the shadows and Ryu says, "Well done, Charon. I shouldn't be surprised."

Sailor Charon says, "If you are wondering why the 'elemental ninja team' that your clan's prophecy 'suggested' haven't come out, you should know that the future is clay and is constantly changing."

Ryu says, "Very true."

Sailor Charon says, "However, there is also a chance that it has yet to be fulfilled."

Ryu says, with a nod, "Also true. However, I hope that the first choice is truth."

Sailor Charon says, "However, you are wise to hope for the best and fear for the worst."

Ryu goes over to Sailor Charon and he says, "Yes, but I pray that the best happens and the worst doesn't."

Sailor Charon says, "Those prayers may not be answered." Ryu looks at Sailor Charon and she says, looking at Suguha, "I fear that Twilight is coming for her. The shadow of Ragnarok looms over her." Sailor Charon walks away and Ryu can't help to look at Sailor Charon, but then look in the direction of Suguha in which he can't help to wonder and worry what Sailor Charon meant about that.

 _ **Early October 2025, Pendulum Dimension, ALO, Svart Alfheim, Ryne**_

Inside of Agil's shop in Ryne, our group of heroes and heroines, joined by Lux, Rain, Seven, and Sumeragi, are celebrating the completion of a major quest known as Lost Song as well as the general completion of Svart Alfheim itself. Rain and Seven inform everyone about how Rain is going to visit Seven in America in the 'real world' and both Kirito and Usagi are glad since these two sisters are joining together as siblings for the first time. They feel as a new bright song is starting to heard…

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' starts)

As the scene starts, we find that it is the fight between Eternal Sailor Moon and Heathcliff on Floor 75 of Aincrad/SAO and then the scene switches to the battle between Eternal and then Valkyrie Sailor Celestial in/on the Ruby Palace of Floor 100 of SAO.

The next scene involves Usagi, Kirito, and Leafa, in their ALO avatars, heading off to Svart Alfheim for the first time before switching to when Suguha/Sailor Celestial Pendulum Summoned for the first time in her duel with Sayer.

The next scenes involve Kayaba's/Heathcliff's revival and his first rematch with Sailor Celestial which switch to the various adventures in ALO, our heroes' and heroines' various duels, and the meeting of the counterparts to Serena and Kazuto.

The following scenes are our heroes' and heroines' adventures through the Super Dimension Gamindustri, meeting Neptune, IF, and Compa, and battles to stop Arfoire with Sailor Celestial's and Sailor Moon's first time transforming into Valhallan Sailor Scouts as major scenes with the final scenes in this 'set' being Sailor Moon, Sailor Celestial, Sailor Sun, Sailor Galaxy, and Sailor Star restoring the worlds with the other heroes and heroines heading off to find them.

The upcoming scenes show the 'journey to reunion' and the ventures to the Fusion Dimension with the battle with Supreme King ZARC as the major linchpin.

Next, the next scenes show the journey to the Keyblade Graveyard and battle on the 'original Aincrad' with Kazuto striking the final blow against Heathcliff.

Finally, we have the final 'battles' in ALO with Kirito against Sumeragi, our heroes and heroines against Seven, and Seven and Rain 'reunion' as sisters in ALO.

(Sword Art Online: Lost Song opening theme song 'Cynthia No Hikari' ends)

 **The End of World's Song**

 **Preview for Sailor Moon Online: SAO Beyond**

 **Arc I: Sword Art Realities**

(Start Scene)

 _ **Early June 2026**_

 **Suguha's POV**

It always starts out like this. I'm in ALO as Leafa and we are flying through the skies in which it is wonderful. The wind in my face and blue skies and clouds. I always love this feeling flying through the skies of ALO. I can fly in the real world as Sailor Celestial, but those wings aren't for fun and enjoyment. They have a freaking purpose in helping me protect people. As Leafa, my wings are my own. Anyway, I am flying through the skies of ALO with my friends and family. It was just a simple quest in Woglinde. Just beat a simple quest boss monster and retrieve the special quest item. We arrive at the entrance to a dungeon, but it was different from any dungeon that I have been in ALO. There's a 'ominous aura' about it. Something that made it 'different'.

"It's scary." Silica says.

"It's okay, Silica. It is another dungeon." I say.

"We should be careful. It might some kind of a special quest dungeon." Big Brother, Kirito, says.

"You mean like a special dungeon made for the quest?" Asuna, big brother's girlfriend, asks.

"Most likely, Asuna." Kirito replies while nodding his head.

"Come on, big brother! It isn't like we haven't been through dungeons like that before!" I say in which I draw my sword in which I head inside.

"Hey, wait! Sugu!" Big Brother shouts to me, but I was really confident. As I entered, I would find out that I should have listened to him. As I go in there, there is a 'cold chill' in the air and I was about to ask about it, but something felt wrong…off. I look behind me to see that everyone else had vanishes and I call out for them, but there is no answer. However, there is a roar. An unearthly roar. The roar of a monster…No, not a monster. No monster…not even a boss could give off the ominous 'evil chill' that this guy could. Then I notice that I'm not in a dungeon anymore. I'm in a city. A 'real world' city in which they are tall skyscraper buildings with busted windows, destroyed cars and trucks, cracked roadways and sidewalks, and multiple files like in a disaster zone after a major earthquake. And then I notice that I'm not Leafa anymore. I'm in my armor…My Valkyrie armor. I'm Valkyrie Sailor Celestial now. Then I hear it. And I turn. And I see HIM.

He looks a lot like that 'New 52' version of the monster that killed Superman-dono in the American DC manga, but even more nightmarish if that was possible. His skin is obsidian black, his eyes are a wicked jade green, and his teeth are more like Kisame's teeth, shark-like and ready to rip flesh from other living beings and swallow it whole. The fiend. The nightmare. My 'Doomsday'…Ragnarok!

Then I realize where I am…I'm back in Tokyo on that day. That day. Ragnarok immediately charges in for the attack and I quickly respond in which when our fists collide, they create a massive shockwave that causes so much damage to the buildings nearby that several of the most damaged crumble into dust immediately. As I fight this behemoth, this beast of pure destruction, I can feel him shredding my armor, tearing into my skin, breaking my bones, and beating into my body. I know what's coming, but I can't stop! I can't stop! He has already greatly injured most of the Scouts and even the most powerful of the Mega Digimon like Omnimon and Imperialdramon were tossed aside like rag dolls. It was a miracle that they weren't deleted! Even with his enhanced powers, Tuxedo Mask is no match for this freak and he is doing everything he can to keep innocent people away from this fiend's rampage! Only sis and I are left to stop this 'living killing machine', but Sailor Moon is temporary stunned, and I have to hold the line. Our special attacks are worthless against this…this 'thing' and in fact, it only makes him stronger…even my power which is the worst! The only chance to win is beating the crap out of this guy, but he is giving as good as he is getting if not better! I know what's going to happen. I know how this will end, but if I don't…I don't stop him here and now, everyone and everything that I know and love will die! This fiend will keep destroying and kill until it turns our world into a lifeless husk! I can't let that happen! I won't let that happen!

The pain is immense…close to unbearable. Not even my duel with Kayaba in the Ruby Palace in SAO fucking hurt! It shouldn't be that way since I'm in my real flesh and blood body and I have chemicals in my body to dull the pain, but then again, in VR, I don't have bones to break and here, I do! However, I fight through the pain knowing that I'm the last line! My brother…my family…the whole city and possibly the world is counting on me! I won't…I CAN'T let them down! Even I know what's going to happen, I will stop this butt ugly 'murder machine' for good! Sis…big brother…everyone…I'm sorry.

Ragnarok gives an unearthly roar as sparks rage from his body rapidly and I know that this is it. The two of us charge at each other, preparing our final blows, and we swing, but before we strike each other's death blows…I wake up with a gasp in my bed.

I sit up in my bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily. How many nights has it been now? I look around hastily in which I find myself in my room. My in-game picture of Leafa, my ALO, flying through the blue skies and surrounded by white birds on the ceiling. I leap out of bed and leave my room in which I run down the stairs into the kitchen in which I turn on the light causing me to go over to the sink and splash water on my face. That nightmare again. Why in the fuck does that freak haunt me so much? He's gone and I'm…back. That freak's corpse was sent into a black hole by the others shortly after the battle. What in Kami's name is up with this nightmare?

Just then a familiar voice calls out, "Sugu?" I turn to face the voice to see my big brother, Kazuto, and my mother looking at me with concern.

"Sorry. Did I wake you?" I ask.

"With all of the thumping, I'm surprising that you didn't wake the neighbors." Kazuto replies in which I give him an annoyed look.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Mom asks me.

"Just a nightmare." I reply.

"A nightmare that gets you to leap out of bed and splash water on your face?" Kazuto says with a concerned look. "Mom told me that the only time that you ran down here from a nightmare was during the early days of when I was trapped in SAO." Ugh! Big brother could read me like a book…Even more so than ever. "It was HIM again, wasn't it?" Kazuto asks, concerned. I can only weakly nod in which my mother gives a confused look before gasping at what or should I say, WHO, big brother was talking about.

"Several times this month. I don't freaking get why I have this nightmare about him. He's gone! You said it yourself! I took him down!" I say, annoyed at this whole headache.

"Yeah, you did. You left a major hole in his chest and basically smashed his head in. No life-signs were found. He's gone." Kazuto tells me. "Afterwards, we sent that fiend's remains into a black hole, so, there is no coming back." Yeah, I heard that time and time again. Then why does that beast haunt me so much? Is it because…?

(End Scene)

(Start Scene)

 _ **Early June 2026, Moon Kingdom**_

Sailor Celestial, Sailor Galaxy, Sakura, and Naruto are looking at the rebuilt Moon Kingdom and they are looking around for what set-off the alarm system.

Sailor Celestial asks Naruto, "Anything?"

Naruto responds, shaking his head, "Not a thing, Suguha-chan. I can't sense anymore, believe it."

Sakura tells Sailor Galaxy, "Hinata?"

Sailor Galaxy, with her Byakugan active, says, "No, I'm not…Wait!"

Sailor Celestial asks, "You see something, Hinata?"

Sailor Galaxy says, "No, I'm not seeing anything at all and that's the problem. Something is blocking my Byakugan!"

There are gasps from the others and Sakura says, stunned, "No way! There is barely anything that can block your dojutsu!"

Sailor Celestial says, drawing her swords, "Usually nothing natural anyway."

Everyone else also gets into a defensive stance and Sakura says, "It also be that someone is blocking our sensory abilities too."

Just then a familiar male voice says, "My, you are quite astute my dear."

Everyone gasps in shock as they recognize the voice and Sailor Celestial thinks in her mind, flabbergasted, _"No, it can't be!"_ Sailor Celestial, Sailor Galaxy, Sakura, and Naruto turn to the source of the voice to find none other than Heathcliff AKA Akihiko Kayaba, the 'instigator of SAO', right in front of them.

Naruto yells out, shocked, "No way!"

Sailor Galaxy asks, confused, "But how?"

Sakura yells out, "But you…you're dead! We, all, saw it! Heck, the whole of the multiverse saw it!"

Heathcliff then gives a confused look and he then says, with a sly smile, "My dear, you must have me confused with someone else."

Sailor Celestial yells out, angrily, "Not on your life! I recognize that smile…that voice…anywhere! I don't know how you fucking survive getting vaporized into nothingness and fooled even Charon, but I'm going to put you back where you belong!"

But then someone sounding exactly like Sailor Celestial responds, "Actually, that's OUR job!" Everyone then looks to the source of the voice and they, minus Heathcliff, are stunned to find exact duplicates of Suguha and Serena, wearing female red Star Trek uniforms like the ones wore in the original series and reboot movies, are where they are looking at with phaser rifles in their hands.

(End Scene)

(Start Scene)

Flash asks, "Wait, you don't mean…?" Plenty of our heroes and heroines become solemn and Sailor Moon's arms start to tremble as the horrible and nightmarish memories start to come back.

Sailor Uranus says, gritting her teeth, "Yeah, the same thing that happened to your Sailor Celestial happened to ours."

Sailor Jupiter says, her hands turning into fists, "It…was a pure nightmare. A nightmare that none of us ever expected. It has been only two months since that horrible day."

Tuxedo Mask hugs Sailor Moon and Sailor Star hugs Kazuto in which Kazuto says, "Ragnarok…Our 'Doomsday'…Sugu's Doomsday…" Superman's eyes widen at the name of the living killing machine that killed him years ago.

Tai says, with a nervous yet angered glare, "Ragnarok, the fiend that killed our Sailor Celestial. A day that we never forget."

(End Scene)

(Start Scene)

Right in front of Kamen Rider Lunar and our heroes and heroines is none other than the fiendish creature from Suguha's nightmares and the one that took her life a few months ago back on her Earth in which our heroes' and heroines' eyes are wide with shock and fear.

Sailor Moon says, fearfully, "No…it can't be…"

Tuxedo Mask asks, shocked, "How is this possible?"

Yolei yells out, flabbergasted, "No freaking way!"

Davis shouts out, stunned, "He's gone! He has to be! We threw his corpse into a black hole!"

Kamen Rider Lunar is shocked by our heroes' and heroines' reactions and he asks them, "Do you know this freak show?"

Sailor Uranus yells out, strongly, "That's not 'freak show'! That's a living killing machine that killed Sailor Celestial!"

Kamen Rider Lunar asks, surprised, "Didn't you say that he was dead and you threw his corpse into a black hole?"

Sailor Jupiter says, "No freaking kidding!"

Tai shouts out, "We just said that!"

Sailor Venus asks, nervously, "Do you think that he is another version of him?"

Sailor Mercury says, using her scanner and computer and with a pure fearful tone, "No…" Everyone looks at Sailor Mercury and she says, fearfully, "It's him! My computer matches him exactly! It's him! Our Ragnarok! He's back!" Our heroes and heroines gasp in pure shock and horror as the creature gives an unearthly roar of power that shakes the ground around him and they look at him with shock and fear as the creature that taken the life of Sailor Celestial a few months before has, like her about a month ago, returned from the 'great beyond'.

(End Scene)

 **End Preview**

We have reached the end, everyone! Thank you for sticking with us and I hope that you have enjoyed this story as I have enjoyed writing it…mostly. There have been a few 'bumps' here and there, but nothing too major. However, like in the previous stories, while this story is over, there is still another story in this saga to continue on. And trust me, there is a reason that I put 'Beyond' in the title and I plan to go 'over the top' with this sequel…Or at least what I think is 'over the top' in which I'm hoping that all of you enjoy. I hope that I will see you there, folks! Please read and review and tell me what you think, but no flames, please! Later and best wishes, Crossover Fans!


End file.
